Harry Potter et la Clef de la Paix
by titi06
Summary: Bonjour, pour lire la deuxième partie d'Harry Potter et la Clef de la Paix, c'est sur le site officiel de la fiction que vous trouverez en recherchant "clefdelapaix" dans Google ; Merci à vous ;
1. Dernières volontés

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 1 : DERNIERES VOLONTES**

Au 4, Privet Drive, personne, excepté Harry Potter ne semblait se préoccuper de l'avenir sans Albus Dumbledore. Ainsi, les habitudes des Dursley n'avaient pas changé et ils étaient aussi désagréables qu'à l'ordinaire, surtout depuis que Dudley refusait de suivre son régime et que la tante Pétunia accusait Harry de se moquer de lui. Depuis que Harry était revenu de Poudlard il y a une semaine, Dudley n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre qu'il avait faim et la tante Pétunia dut céder et lui donner deux fois plus à manger que d'habitude. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne donner à Harry qu'une tomate à moitié pourrie comme repas tous les midis. Mais de toute façon Harry n'en voulait pas. Il commençait à être agacé des disputes quotidiennes des Dursley. Dudley ne voulait plus que sa mère l'appelle Dudlynouchet adoré devant ses copains et l'Oncle Vernon ne savait plus qui défendre. Ainsi Dudley avait jeté la télé par la fenêtre et la tante Pétunia se plaignait sans arrêt que les voisins les soupçonnent de ne pas être normaux. Harry, qui n'avait rien à voir avec ses disputes, était bien sûr considéré comme responsable par les Dursley et, encore bouleversé par la mort de Dumbledore, il préférait rester dans sa chambre. En fait, il ne sortait plus que pour aller aux toilettes et pour se laver puisque la tante Pétunia lui apportait les repas depuis que l'Oncle Vernon lui avait interdit de manger à la même table qu'eux. Et Harry, bien qu'habitué à la stupidité des Dursley se demandait à quel moment il avait pu se moquer de Dudley. Si seulement ils pouvaient comprendre sa situation et le laisser tranquille. Mais Harry n'attendait rien d'eux. S'il restait chez les Dursley, c'est bien parce que Dumbledore voulait qu'il y reste jusqu'à ses dix-sept ans. Et Harry attendait son anniversaire avec impatience pour se libérer de ce cauchemar quotidien.

Harry avait passé la semaine à réfléchir à tout ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit, tous les conseils qu'il lui avait donnés depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Harry pensa qu'ils avaient toujours souffert ensemble par exemple lorsque le ministère les accusait tous les deux de vouloir terroriser la population et que Dumbledore avait perdu son poste de directeur et que le ministère avait été jusqu'à le poursuivre pour l'amener à Azkaban à la place de rechercher Voldemort. Dumbledore l'avait toujours soutenu et même s'il lui avait caché certaines choses, ce n'était que pour son bien. Finalement, Harry était content qu'il ne lui ait pas révélé la prophétie avant car même s'il avait eu à affronter Voldemort plusieurs fois déjà, il ne s'était pas soucié pendant cinq années à la façon de le tuer. Il s'était en fait chaque fois trouvé face à lui sans s'y attendre mais la prochaine fois, ce serait parce que lui-même l'aurait voulu. Maintenant cette pensée qu'il devrait éliminer Voldemort et détruire ses Horcruxes sans Dumbledore le terrifiait : il se rendait compte que, même si on lui avait toujours dit qu'il était très doué, il n'était en fait rien par rapport à Voldemort. Et, lorsqu'il pensait que même Dumbledore, le plus puissant sorcier qui ait existé, n'avait pas réussi à capturer Voldemort au ministère, il sentait que cela lui serait impossible. Ne pas avoir connu la prophétie pendant ses cinq premières années à Poudlard lui avait permis de profiter un peu de la vie et de passer de bons moments en compagnie de Ron et Hermione. Maintenant, tout l'avenir de la communauté magique dépendait de lui et il ne songeait plus à rire comme pendant ses premières années à Poudlard mais à la façon dont il se débarrasserait de Voldemort. Il ne cessait d'imaginer tout ce que Dumbledore aurait pu lui dire et qu'il ne saurait jamais. Déjà, lorsque Dumbledore était vivant, il lui paraissait difficile de venir à bout de Voldemort mais, maintenant, cela lui semblait impossible.

La nuit il faisait toujours le même cauchemar : il revivait la scène de la mort de Dumbledore : il revoyait Rogue surgir au sommet de la tour puis écarter Malefoy et brandir sa baguette, le regard plein de haine et enfin tuer Dumbledore. Il pensait à Rogue, l'homme qui avait livré ses parents à Voldemort, qui avait provoqué la mort de Sirius et qui en plus avait trahi Dumbledore. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir montré à Dumbledore le livre du Prince mais il pensait aussi que Dumbledore n'aurait pas dû lui faire confiance. Harry détestait à présent autant Rogue que Voldemort et il pensait que lorsqu'il aurait détruit Voldemort il se vengerait de Rogue. Jamais Harry ne s'était senti aussi mûr, il ne comprenait pas qu'en ce moment on puisse rire ou s'amuser, il ne voulait qu'une chose : venir à bout de Voldemort pour stopper ses ravages. Combien de personnes devaient encore mourir à cause de lui ? Et si les prochains étaient Ron, Hermione ou Ginny ? Ces questions le hantaient et à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, cela ne faisait qu'accroître son désir de vengeance qui bouillonnait en lui depuis qu'il avait appris l'existence de Voldemort.

Un matin, il fut réveillé à cinq heures par les cris de l'oncle Vernon qui l'appelait :

- Lève-toi, il y a un vieil imbécile défiguré qui veut te voir. Dépêche toi, peut-être que c'est pour t'emmener avec lui, sans trop être optimiste. Ah ! Ces gens-là ! Aucun respect ! Rouspéta-t-il.

Harry se leva, l'esprit encore embrumé dans les cauchemars de la nuit. Il descendit l'escalier et comprit la colère de l'oncle Vernon, être réveillé à cinq heures du matin par Maugrey Fol-Œil n'avait rien d'amusant.

- Bonjour Potter, je viens sur ordre de McGonagall, elle m'a chargé de te remettre ça ! Grogna-t-il, son œil magique observant Dudley qui se cachait dans l'escalier. Il lui tendit une grosse enveloppe qui n'avait pas l'aspect officiel. Harry la lui prit, encore endormi, choqué par la brutalité de Maugrey.

- Merci, répondit Harry, c'est quoi ?

- Sais pas, top secret, McGonagall m'a confié cette mission. Très important ! Gronda Maugrey. Méfie-toi Potter, ces temps-ci, nul n'est en sécurité, VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! Aboya-t-il, et la tante Pétunia qui avait rejoint Dudley poussa un cri aigu. Maugrey la regarda avec son œil magique tout en fixant Harry avec son œil normal.

- Je dois y aller Potter, j'ai une mission à remplir si je ne suis pas tué avant ! Et je crois que tu devrais dire au petit dans l'escalier qu'il devrait penser à faire un régime, à sa place j'aurais honte. La tante Pétunia poussa un gémissement, elle ne savait pas qu'il avait un œil magique et Harry pensa qu'elle devait être terrifiée à l'idée qu'un sorcier puisse voir à travers les murs. En revanche, l'oncle Vernon fit un gros effort pour ne pas s'énerver : le poids de Dudley était un sujet sensible ces temps-ci.

- Voulez-vous sortir d'ici ? Demanda l'oncle Vernon.

- C'est à moi qu'il parle ce gros moldu ? Demanda Maugrey à Harry. J'ai entendu qu'une queue de cochon allait bien au petit, pourquoi pas au père, après tout, c'est de famille chez eux de ressembler à un cochon !

Cette fois, l'oncle Vernon ne put retenir sa colère et courut vers Maugrey, se heurtant dans le cadre de la porte à cause de son volume, et lorsqu'il voulu cogner Maugrey, celui-ci transplana avec un gros craquement sonore et l'oncle Vernon tomba à plat ventre dans la pelouse. Tous les voisins regardèrent par la fenêtre et l'oncle Vernon se releva en faisant comme si de rien n'était puis adressa le bonjour à la voisine qui regardait par-dessus la haie et dont le cou aurait pu rendre jalouse la tante Pétunia.

Harry remonta en vitesse dans sa chambre pour éviter la colère de toute la famille et en passant devant Dudley, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il s'enferma pensant que Maugrey était peut-être allé un peu loin même s'il ne faisait que dire la vérité. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta de rire, il repensa à l'enveloppe que lui avait donnée Maugrey. Il se demandait qu'est-ce qui pouvait être si important et qui ne pouvait être envoyé par hibou. Il pensa alors que plutôt que de se poser des questions il ferait mieux d'ouvrir la lettre, ce ne pouvait être que quelque chose de très important.

Il déchira l'enveloppe et sortit une première lettre qu'il déplia, c'était une lettre de McGonagall :

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_J'ai joint à ma lettre une lettre d'Albus Dumbledore qui vous ait exclusivement destinée et qu'il a rédigée quelques jours avant sa mort. J'ai trouvé cette lettre posée sur le bureau directorial et je n'ai pas pu l'ouvrir, je suppose qu'il l'a ensorcelée. Je suppose que vous seul pourrez. Je vous demande néanmoins de me tenir au courant de son contenu, il est important que nous en discutions. Cette lettre peut contenir des informations importantes pouvant être utiles pour l'Ordre du Phénix mais aussi pour l'école de Poudlard. Je sais que le professeur Dumbledore souhaite que vous dirigiez l'Ordre du Phénix (il m'a laissé une seconde lettre) mais je vous le déconseille, vous êtes encore trop jeune. Bien entendu je ne m'opposerai pas à la volonté du professeur Dumbledore. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je souhaite discuter avec vous, c'est pourquoi je viendrai vous chercher au 4, Privet Drive le 16 juillet à 17 heures pour une réunion spéciale de tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Vous passerez cinq jours à Poudlard en compagnie de tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et de vos amis Miss Granger et Mr Weasley. Surtout soyez prudent et, quoi que vous dise Albus Dumbledore, ne faites rien sans me l'avoir dit. Attendez jusqu'au 16 juillet et n'envoyez pas d'informations importantes par hibou._

_Je vous prie d'agréer l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice de l'école de sorcellerie_

_De Poudlard._

Harry se sentait d'abord énervé d'être pris comme un bébé par McGonagall, et surtout après que Dumbledore l'ai laissé venir avec lui chercher le médaillon : il se demandait comment elle pouvait encore faire ça. Mais la pensée que Dumbledore lui avait laissé une lettre reprit rapidement le dessus. Harry tremblait maintenant tellement qu'il en avait du mal à sortir sa lettre. Que voulait lui dire Dumbledore spécialement à lui ? Pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il écrit une lettre seulement quelques jours avant sa mort ? Avait-il prévu de mourir ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait pouvoir reparler à Dumbledore. Il déplia fébrilement le long parchemin et l'écriture fine et penchée de Dumbledore lui apparut comme un gros réconfort.

_Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tu n'es pas trop troublé par ma mort. Tu vas bien entendu te demander comment je sais que je suis mort alors que je suis mort. En fait je savais que je devais mourir, cela fait partie d'une dernière mission (même si je ne crois pas que ce sera la dernière). Ma mort fait partie d'un plan ingénieux que tu ne vas d'abord pas comprendre mais je te demande de me croire. Après que tout le monde ait appris le retour de Voldemort, celui-ci a décidé de me tuer par l'intermédiaire de Drago Malefoy. Il lui a donc donné pour mission de me tuer pendant l'année et si il n'y arrivait pas il le tuerait. J'ai appris cela par l'intermédiaire du professeur Rogue qui a cherché pendant toute l'année à savoir ce que voulait faire Malefoy étant donné que Voldemort ne lui avait pas parlé de cette mission. Je pense que même si Voldemort lui fait croire qu'il a complètement confiance en lui, ce n'est pas vrai. En effet, malgré le faux espionnage qu'il fait sur l'Ordre du Phénix et dont il est parfaitement satisfait, Voldemort est déçu de l'inutilité de Severus Rogue pour tout le reste et je pense qu'il ne peut être totalement convaincu par Severus. Narcissa Malefoy, la mère de Drago a demandé à Severus Rogue de l'aider dans sa mission, sachant qu'il n'y arriverait pas tout seul. Severus, pour ne pas faire voir qu'il est de notre côté a dû faire croire qu'il connaissait cette mission (et aussi pour en être informé). Il a dû faire le Serment Inviolable, un puissant sortilège qui oblige celui qui fait serment de l'accomplir sinon il doit mourir. Severus a donc fait ce serment pour ne pas révéler qu'il est de notre côté sans savoir le contenu de la mission de Drago. Il a donc juré de l'aider et d'accomplir la mission lui-même si Drago n'y arrivait pas. Il n'a pu seulement promettre à Narcissa de l'aider car elle était accompagnée de Bellatrix Lestrange qui le soupçonnait d'être de notre côté. Ainsi, il a assuré presque définitivement sa place d'espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Bien entendu Severus Rogue était inconsolable lorsqu'il a réussi à savoir ce qu'était cette mission. Il aurait souhaité ne pas respecter le Serment Inviolable et mourir plutôt que de me tuer. Mais j'avais une idée en tête, un plan auquel je n'avais jamais pensé et qui s'avérait être un véritable espoir de te faciliter grandement la tâche de tuer Voldemort, il me suffisait de mourir ! En plus je pouvais ainsi permettre à Severus de ne pas mourir et il pourrait toujours espionner Voldemort pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Bien entendu, tout comme toi je le pense, il n'a pas compris ce plan et a refusé immédiatement. C'est pourquoi il nous est arrivé de nous disputer et je crois qu'une de nos disputes est d'ailleurs remontée jusqu'à tes oreilles. A partir du moment où il a accepté de m'obéir, je lui ai dit que je préférais qu'il me tue lui-même et qu'il le fasse, dans la mesure du possible devant Malefoy lui-même. Bien entendu, après m'avoir tué, il va s'enfuir et faire tout pour ne pas être arrêté. _

_Tu dois penser que Severus m'a trahi, je te comprends. Mais tu dois savoir qu'il était dégoutté de ce qu'il faisait, et je crois que c'est vraiment parce que c'était moi qui lui demandais qu'il l'a fait. Tu dois donc lui faire confiance autant que tu me ferais confiance. C'est très important pour que mon plan n'échoue pas, dans ce cas, je serai mort pour rien. Severus Rogue est le seul à part toi à être au courant des Horcruxes et il va t'aider à les détruire en essayant d'obtenir des informations sur le passé de Voldemort, maintenant qu'il a, j'en suis certain, regagné toute la confiance de Voldemort. Mais je te reparle de tout cela plus loin dans ma lettre. _

_Je dois d'abord t'expliquer certaines choses qui auraient pu se produire lors de ma mort (j'espère que tu m'excusera de ne pas savoir la date précise). Il risque de s'opposer à toi devant Malefoy ou les Mangemorts s'ils arrivent à pénétrer dans Poudlard (je ne l'espère pas mais je suppose que Malefoy va tout faire pour se faire aider et il ne refusera pas de faire entrer quelques Mangemorts dans l'école : il est bien capable d'ensorceler un collier ou d'empoisonner de l'hydromel…). Si c'est le cas, il va donc faire semblant de s'opposer à toi mais il empêchera aux autres Mangemorts ou à Malefoy de ne faire du mal ni à toi (il dira que le plaisir de te tuer doit être laissé à Voldemort) ni à personne d'autre (il dira dans ce cas qu'ils feraient mieux de partir maintenant que la mission est accomplie). Dans le cas où tu es présent lorsque je vais me faire tuer, je t'empêcherai de réagir en t'immobilisant. Je crois que tu dois savoir si cela a été le cas ou pas maintenant que je suis mort, mais moi, je ne peux pas le savoir._

_Severus te contactera après avoir pris la fuite en espérant que tu aies déjà eu cette lettre entre les mains (je préfère ne pas imaginer le désastre !). Il est important que personne ne sache qu'il est encore avec nous à part tes amis Ronald et Hermione, pas même l'Ordre du Phénix. Même si tu n'as jamais aimé Severus et j'admets que lui non plus, je te supplie de me croire. Je sais qu'il sera difficile pour toi de me croire mais je sais que tu y arriveras. Severus va donc continuer à se faire passer pour un Mangemort et il sera peut-être dit qu'il a commis des actes horribles mais tu dois savoir que c'est faux, il ne fera que faire semblant, ce qui augmente la difficulté de son travail. Je te répète qu'il faut que tu lui fasses confiance._

_En ce qui concerne les relations entre ton père et lui lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école, il faut que tu comprennes que c'est normal qu'ils ne se soient pas appréciés voire détestés. Ils étaient opposés comme toi et Drago Malefoy mais jamais l'un d'entre eux n'aurait voulu du mal de l'autre, comme c'est le cas je pense entre toi et Malefoy même si aucun d'entre vous ne va bien sûr le montrer. Lorsqu'il a révélé la prophétie faite par le professeur Trelawney, jamais il n'avait songé à ses conséquences et il a définitivement abandonné Voldemort à cause de cela. Je crois qu'en fait, il aimait ta mère même s'il ne le montrait pas et qu'il était jaloux de ton père. Mais il était encore jeune et mauvais et je peux t'assurer qu'il a évolué même s'il ne veut pas l'avouer. Donc même s'il a des réticences envers toi que tu partages, tu dois lui faire confiance._

_A propos du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, tu dois faire comme si tu ne savais rien. Severus Rogue m'a dit que tu avais découvert ce secret. Encore une fois c'était quand il était jeune et il était bête et méchant, et à présent, il regrette tout cela. Oublie cela, tu auras plus facilement confiance en lui : il a commis des erreurs, il le regrette et je pense qu'il n'est pas bon ni pour lui, ni pour toi de reparler de tout ça. Je sais que tu es capable de laisser ta curiosité et de te concentrer sur des choses importantes._

_En ce qui concerne l'école de Poudlard, il est évident que la chose la plus importante est sa réouverture. Et il faut que tu fasses tout ton possible pour aider le professeur McGonagall. Une tâche difficile l'attend. J'ai lui ai également laissé une lettre, mais je te donne à toi aussi des instructions que tu n'es bien sûr pas obligé de respecter, c'est seulement ma volonté. Tout d'abord, il faut que tu sois très compréhensif avec le professeur McGonagall, elle va tout faire pour améliorer la sécurité des élèves et je te demanderai de faire semblant de respecter toutes les mesures de sécurité qu'elle t'imposera, dans la mesure du possible … Mais pour ne pas te faire repérer si tu dois faire des choses, disons normalement interdites, je crois que au bout de six années à Poudlard, tu as la technique. Je lui ai expliqué que tu devras quitter parfois Poudlard et je lui ai demandé de ne pas trop essayer de savoir ce que tu fais et d'essayer de le cacher des autres élèves. Je pense que tu dois désormais être à la tête de l'Ordre du Phénix et je sais que cela ne lui plaira pas beaucoup pour ta sécurité mais je suis certain qu'elle ne s'y opposera pas. Il ne faut pas que tu expliques ce que tu fais à l'Ordre du Phénix, il doit seulement t'aider dans ta mission de détruire les Horcruxes de Voldemort. En revanche je pense que en ce qui concerne le travail habituel des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ils t'expliqueront tout et il est préférable que tu les laisses s'organiser tout seuls. Je pense que Remus Lupin est très raisonnable pour assurer ce travail et qu'il peut s'occuper de cette organisation. Comme cela, tu ne perdras pas de temps pour ta mission. De plus, je pense que ce travail ne te plairait pas. En ce qui concerne l'Ordre du Phénix, le quartier général sera installé à Poudlard. J'ai déjà donné au professeur McGonagall des instructions en ce qui concerne cela. Il existe une salle cachée exactement sous le bureau du directeur. On peut accéder de deux façons à cette salle : par le bureau du directeur en ouvrant une porte secrète située derrière l'armoire où j'entreposais ma pensine. La deuxième façon d'y accéder est par l'extérieur. Il y a dans le couloir menant à la gargouille qui est l'entrée du bureau directorial plusieurs tableaux dont un représentant des friandises moldues, dont mes préférées les sorbets au citron. Donc tu dois prononcer le mot de passe réglisse (les moldus en mangent et je dois avouer qu'ils n'ont pas tort, tu dois certainement connaître .. .). J'ai moi-même créé cette salle pour en faire une bibliothèque : tous mes livres y sont encore et ils t'appartiennent maintenant. Avoir le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix à Poudlard implique de gros risques. Mais j'ai jugé qu'il est bon que tu réduises au maximum tes déplacements. Grâce à cette salle, tu pourras poursuivre tes études et t'assurer un avenir correct tout en pouvant t'organiser avec tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il faut impérativement que cette salle reste secrète. La découverte de tes plans serait catastrophique. Je pense quand même que tu es capable d'être prudent quant à cela : seuls tes amis Mr Weasley et Miss Granger doivent connaître l'existence de cette salle. Je t'invite par exemple à changer le mot de passe souvent. Le professeur McGonagall t'expliquera comment faire. Dans cette salle, que j'ai appelé la Salle du Phénix, mais tu peux en changer le nom, il y a une grande pièce contenant une immense bibliothèque, avec une table aménagée pour des réunions. Mais ta mission, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ne s'arrête pas là : tu dois détruire les Horcruxes de Voldemort et cette mission est secrète, même pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Il y donc encore une pièce secrète que je viens d'aménager en prévision de cette mission secrète. Son entrée se trouve tout au fond d'une rangée de la bibliothèque, il y a une pierre plus foncée que les autres et qui dépasse un peu. Seules les personnes qui ont un fort lien magique avec Fumseck peuvent y pénétrer même si celui-ci est mort (car je suis certain qu'il va mourir pour moi). Il se trouve que seuls toi, moi et Voldemort peuvent y pénétrer. Je ne peux évidemment plus, et je ne pense pas que Voldemort s'aventure dans Poudlard même si je ne suis plus là et encore moins qu'il découvre la Salle du Phénix. En fait tu es le seul qui puisse y entrer. Tes amis Ronald et Hermione devront être avec toi pour pouvoir y entrer. Il te suffit de poser une main sur la pierre et la salle va s'ouvrir. Je l'ai équipée d'une alarme magique très inspirée des alarmes moldues. Elle se déclenchera à chaque fois que quelqu'un se trouve dans la Salle du Phénix, mais elle n'est pas aussi bruyante que les alarmes moldues. Et elle te laissera dans le calme pour travailler. Quand tu voudras sortir de cette salle il faut que tu consultes cette alarme pour ne pas te faire découvrir par un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. De plus, même si le Ministre va, je pense, faire renforcer les mesures de sécurité dans l'école, il est préférable d'avoir l'Ordre du Phénix complet dans Poudlard. Lorsque j'étais encore là, les Mangemorts avaient peur de se risquer à attaquer. Poudlard est désormais de moins en moins en sécurité. A propos du bureau du directeur et de la Salle du Phénix, il est possible que vous entendiez parfois ma voix parler. De plus mon ancien appartement (qui est derrière le bureau) va rester fermé. Le professeur McGonagall disposera d'un autre voisin. Je te demande de ne pas essayer de comprendre les raisons de tout cela. Oublie ces faits et n'y fait plus attention, il se pourrait que les murs gardent des souvenirs de moi, même si je n'y crois absolument pas._

_Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il est très important que Poudlard reste ouvert. Si jamais le professeur McGonagall hésite, je te demande de tout faire pour la convaincre (je te fais confiance et je sais que tu n'utiliseras pas de moyens illégaux…). Je lui ai déjà dit cela mais l'avis d'élèves sera peut-être plus convainquant. _

_En ce qui concerne les professeurs, je lui ai donné ces informations dans la lettre qui lui était destinée, mais encore une fois l'avis d'élèves peut faire la différence. Tout d'abord il faut absolument que le professeur Trelawney reste à Poudlard et qu'elle y soit en sécurité. Mais je crois que tu comprends pourquoi. Si possible, je souhaiterai que Alastor Maugrey enseigne la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Mais surtout, si jamais il doit être en mission, il est très important qu'il soit remplacé. Votre enseignement en Défense contre les Forces du Mal est très important. Je souhaite que votre nouveau professeur vous apprenne comment réagir en cas d'attaque, en fait il faut que votre professeur soit l'opposé de Dolorès Ombrage. Je pense que même si Alastor a des réactions parfois démesurées, il est excellent pour ce poste. Je pense qu'il est mieux que le professeur Slughorn reste même si je doute qu'il le veuille. Il nous a fourni l'élément le plus important pour pouvoir détruire Voldemort mais il pourrait savoir d'autres choses importantes et pourrait t'être utile s'il voulait bien collaborer. Il faut aussi que le professeur McGonagall soit remplacé à son poste de professeur de Métamorphoses. Tu peux lui dire de ma part qu'elle a été un excellent professeur (et de ta part aussi !). Remus Lupin, je pense peut être un excellent professeur aussi mais je veux tout de même laisser un peu de liberté au professeur McGonagall. Il faut que tu insistes bien sur le fait que la Défense contre les Forces du Mal est importante et que tous les professeurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix doivent impérativement être remplacés. _

_Il faut que le professeur McGonagall se méfie de tous les élèves car je sais qu'elle était complètement convaincue que Drago Malefoy était innocent. Elle n'a pas imaginé une seule seconde la possibilité qu'il était coupable. Rappelle lui souvent ce qu'a presque réussi à faire Drago Malefoy. _

_De ton côté, il m'a semblé que Miss Lovegood et Mr Londubat regrettent ton association appelée l'Armée de Dumbledore. Je pense que tu devrais continuer tes cours au moins pour eux. Et s'ils peuvent t'aider pour certaines choses, ce sera bien pour toi. Je suppose que Mr Gregory Goyle et Mr Vincent Crabbe vont rester à Poudlard et il serait mieux d'éviter qu'ils ne servent à aider des Mangemorts à pénétrer dans l'école. C'est également le cas de Miss Ginny Weasley qui je pense serait ravie d'aider. Mais prend garde de ne jamais rien leur révéler d'important._

_En ce qui concerne ta mission de détruire les Horcruxes, Severus Rogue va t'aider et t'apprendra un peu de magie noire lorsque tu auras avancé dans ta mission. En attendant, Harry, tu dois être très prudent lors de tes voyages et de ses missions. Ne fait pas de choses insensées où inutiles et fait toi toujours accompagner de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avec toi. Severus Rogue va tout faire de son côté pour t'éviter des ennuis lors de tes déplacements, notamment éviter que tu rencontres des Mangemorts ou Voldemort lui-même. Lorsque tu te fais accompagner de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ils doivent rester en arrière pour ta sécurité et tu ne dois en aucun cas leur dire ce que tu fais. Harry, je comprends ton envie de détruire Voldemort et de libérer la communauté magique de cette guerre qui a trop fait de dégâts. Mais il est important que tu assures ton avenir : il faut que tu continues d'étudier et que tu obtiennes tes ASPICS pour devenir Auror. Tu ne dois en aucun cas te sacrifier pour la communauté magique, tu dois seulement l'aider : pense à ta vie et à ceux qui t'aiment. _

_Je t'ai déjà dit que Severus Rogue allait t'aider dans ta mission mais il y a aussi quelqu'un d'autre que tu ne connais pas encore qui va t'être très utile. Il s'agit de mon frère Abelforth. Pendant toute l'année, il m'a aidé à rechercher des indices sur le passé de Voldemort, et a beaucoup de choses à te montrer que tu ne connais pas. Tu vas d'abord le prendre pour un fou et tu n'as pas tort mais tu dois te concentrer sur le travail que vous allez faire ensemble. Là encore, ne révèle que tu travailles avec lui qu'avec tes amis Ronald et Hermione. Severus Rogue est déjà au courant. Une fois que tu sauras transplaner (j'ai adressé peu avant ma mort une lettre au ministère pour que l'on t'apprenne rapidement à transplaner, un membre du ministère te contactera dès le début des vacances d'été), il serait bien que tu ailles chez lui le plus souvent possible : une fois par semaine devrait suffire. Lors de ces réunions entre lui, toi et Severus Rogue, vous organiserez votre travail et vous ferez le point sur l'avancement dans la recherche des Horcruxes. Au début, Severus t'y amènera. Mon frère t'expliquera beaucoup de choses et tu comprendras mon plan plus tard. J'espère que tu me pardonnes de ne t'avoir rien dit mais je redoutais que tu veuilles empêcher ce plan dont tu ne comprenais pas le but. Le plus important est que tu fasses confiance à mon frère et à Severus Rogue et que ce plan reste secret. J'ai peur que si quelqu'un l'apprenne, même un allié, il se répande jusqu'aux Mangemorts et à Voldemort. Severus va donc prendre contact avec toi et va t'expliquer certaines choses en détail et te présentera mon frère dès le début des vacances d'été. Si le professeur McGonagall te demande d'aller à Poudlard pour te parler, il est préférable de repousser tes rendez-vous avec mon frère et Severus Rogue pour éviter qu'elle te soupçonne de faire des choses dont tu ne l'a pas informée._

_Il est important que tu ne sois jamais en mauvais contact avec le ministère. Sinon la situation de lorsque Fudge était au pouvoir va recommencer. Il ne faut surtout pas que le ministère te freine dans ta recherche des Horcruxes de Voldemort. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il faut que tu t'entendes très bien avec Rufus Scrimgeour car je pense que tu n'en as pas du tout envie. Mais il me semble, et je le crains vraiment, que le ministre t'en veuille de ne pas collaborer avec le ministère et de ne pas lui avoir dit ce que je faisais lorsque je n'étais pas à Poudlard. Si jamais tu es vraiment en mauvais termes avec le ministre, tant pis pour tes réticences, il est nécessaire que tu fasses ce que Scrimgeour te demande, dis que le ministère est efficace si tu veux éviter d'être retardé dans ta mission et éviter des morts certaines supplémentaires. Bien entendu tu ne dois pas passer pour la solution miracle pour faire monter la popularité du ministère. Mais je te conseille de communiquer avec le ministère, de donner ton avis tout en te détachant comme je le faisais. Assure toi toujours de ne pas être espionné et garde bien ta liberté._

_Je vais maintenant te donner des conseils généraux pour toi et qui ne concernent pas ta mission de détruire les Horcruxes car, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu dois aussi penser un peu à toi et ne pas te sacrifier. En effet, une fois que tu auras vaincu Voldemort, si tu as arrêté tes études, tu seras perdu. Bien sûr une fois que tout le monde saura que tu l'as vaincu, tu seras considéré comme un héros et même sans avoir fait d'études, tu pourrais sans problème faire tout ce que tu veux. Mais il vaut mieux t'assurer une place à la hauteur de tes talents. Revenons aux conseils, tu as sans doute remarqué le lien spécial qui unissait Fumseck et moi. Je te conseille donc de t'accompagner toute ta vie d'un phénix. C'est un animal, comme tu le sais déjà depuis que tu as rencontré Fumseck, qui a de nombreux pouvoirs magiques. Lorsqu'un phénix se lie d'amitié avec un sorcier ayant de grands pouvoirs magiques qu'il utilise pour faire le bien autour de lui, il se crée un fort lien magique : c'est le cas je pense si Fumseck est mort lorsque je suis mort. Ces liens peuvent parfois être tellement forts que des phénomènes très rares peuvent être observés, il existe à propos de cela de nombreuses légendes dont j'ignore si elles sont vérifiées. Mais un phénix ne peut se lier qu'à un sorcier véritablement bon, honnête et loyal qui ne le considère pas comme un esclave mais comme son égal et comme un véritable ami. Je suis convaincu que tu en es capable car comme tu me l'as toi-même dit et contrairement à Voldemort, tu peux aimer. Fumseck aurait bien sûr voulu être ton ami mais il ne le peut malheureusement plus. Lorsqu'un phénix et un sorcier se lient on dit qu'ils forment un couple et le phénix est le Conjugué du sorcier et inversement le sorcier est le Conjugué du phénix. Les phénix sont des oiseaux très rares mais je connais un endroit où tu pourras en rencontrer un. J'ai un vieil ami Octave Melodge qui est spécialisé dans les animaux pouvant créer un lien magique avec un sorcier. En plus il aime comme moi les sorbets au citron : c'est l'un des rares sorciers qui a accepté de goûter ; donc je suis sûr que tu le trouveras sympathique. Il possède un magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'est une boutique merveilleuse où tu pourras découvrir des choses très intéressantes. L'adresse exacte est le 293, Chemin de Traverse. C'est une boutique très peu fréquentée (je crois qu'il a en moyenne un client tous les trois mois) mais il étudie surtout ses animaux et ne cherche pas forcément à les vendre. Le phénix te choisira lui-même comme pour les baguettes magiques et je pense que beaucoup te voudront. Tu en choisiras un selon ton instinct, les autres ne t'en voudront pas. Personnellement, je crois me souvenir que tous les phénix du magasin ont voulu de moi, mais j'ai senti sur le moment que je devais choisir Fumseck. Former un couple magique avec un phénix demande une grande volonté et une grande persévérance de la part du sorcier. Le phénix est tout naturellement ouvert vers le sorcier mais s'isolera s'il sent que son sorcier Conjugué ne lui porte pas suffisamment d'attention. Bien sûr, je n'hésite pas une seconde que tu as toutes les qualités pour former un couple magique avec un phénix et en arriver à créer un très fort lien magique entre vous deux. Je t'ai parlé de ma bibliothèque lorsque je t'ai parlé de la Salle du Phénix, elle te revient complètement et tu y trouveras un livre très intéressant qui traite de la communication entre les humains et les phénix et tu devrais le lire. _

_D'ailleurs tu devrais en lire d'autres que celui-là, il y en a de très intéressants à propos de vieille magie et cela pourrait t'être utile pour vaincre Voldemort. Si tu en as le temps tu pourrais compléter ton éducation grâce à ses livres : c'est ce que j'ai fait quand j'avais ton âge. Mais tu dois faire attention de ne pas trop vouloir en apprendre d'un coup, cela pourrait être dangereux. _

_Lorsque j'étais jeune, tu as peut-être entendu parler que j'ai vaincu Grindelwald, un mage noir un peu moins puissant que Voldemort qui terrorisait la population et dont personne n'osait s'opposer à lui. C'est indiqué sur ma carte de Chocogrenouilles. Il se trouve que ce Grindelwald avait fait un Horcruxe, non pas pour se rendre immortel mais pour donner une impression plus puissante de lui-même et pour terroriser encore plus l'ensemble de la communauté magique. J'ai détruit cet Horcruxe qui était un plan du métro de Londres, tu vois qu'il n'attachait pas autant d'importance à la grandeur de ces Horcruxes que Voldemort. D'ailleurs, j'en ai gardé une cicatrice que tu n'a jamais vue puisqu'elle se trouve sur mon genou gauche, en fait le plan du métro s'est imprimé dans ma peau à cause du sortilège, je préfère encore cela que d'avoir perdu ma main, à vrai dire cela m'a été très utile lorsqu'un jour je me suis perdu dans Londres. Bien sûr, il n'est pas très pratique de devoir consulter une carte située sur son genou. Mais ce n'est pas important, j'ai dû le vaincre avec le Sortilège Impardonnable de l'Avada Kedavra qui dans mon cas était pardonnable puisque je l'ai utilisé pour sauver la communauté et non pour faire du mal à la personne. Je te comprends que tu veuilles du mal de Voldemort mais lorsque tu en arriveras au moment de le tuer pense seulement aux vies que tu peux sauver et aux heureux que tu fais. Tu pourras ainsi te faire pardonner d'avoir utilisé ce sortilège. Mais Severus Rogue t'expliquera cela en détail plus tard. Lorsque tu en arriveras à tuer Voldemort, je souhaite que tu lui montres son erreur de ne pas avoir cru en l'amour cette force que tu possèdes et que lui ne possède pas. Rappelle lui la première leçon que je lui avais donnée le jour où l'on s'est rencontrés et fait lui regretter d'avoir refusé de rester bon, il aurait été un grand sorcier, certainement apprécié de toute la communauté. Bien entendu, si tu veux en finir au plus vite avec lui, ne risque pas ta vie à parler avec lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu dois penser que j'ai réussi à détruire Grindelwald car il était moins puissant que Voldemort et que toi tu auras encore plus de mal. Mais il ne faut pas te dire ça. A l'époque personne ne m'a aidé à le détruire, car le fait de savoir qu'il avait fait un Horcruxe le rendait presque surhumain et personne n'aurait voulu se risquer à s'opposer à lui. Dans ton cas, beaucoup de personnes sont avec toi pour t'aider, même si beaucoup d'autres le voudraient mais sont terrorisées. Et je t'ai déjà donné beaucoup de conseils pour réussir à vaincre Voldemort. Ne te dis pas que parce que je n'y ai pas réussi avant de mourir tu n'y arriveras pas, c'est faux, j'étais devenu vieux et faible et je pense que j'avais déjà vaincu Grindelwald et donc que je ne pouvais en faire plus. En revanche, tu es encore jeune et tu as tout ton avenir devant toi. Ne te décourages pas, tu peux y arriver et ta force de volonté est un atout incontestable avec le fait que des gens que tu aimes te soutiennent, c'est très important._

_Tu as remarqué que toute ma vie, en tout cas depuis que tu me connais, je me suis toujours attaché à ce que les sorciers soient unis. Il n'est pas acceptable que parce que l'on vient d'une famille moldue, on soit considéré comme inférieur à un sorcier qui vient d'une famille de sorciers. Ton amie Hermione Granger le prouve et personne ne peut s'empêcher d'être impressionné par son talent. Si un jour dans ta vie tu as une certaine influence dans le monde des sorciers, par exemple si tu enseignes à des élèves ou si tu es ministre de la magie, il faut que tu t'attaches à faire passer mon message : la coopération entre les sorciers est très importante, aucune discrimination n'est acceptable. Les sorciers doivent respecter les moldus : ils ne leurs sont pas supérieurs, ils ont juste des aptitudes différentes._

_Avec toutes les qualités que tu as je suis certain que tu réussiras ta mission et que tu rendras, je l'espère définitivement, la paix à la communauté magique qui a trop souffert et que tu arriveras à faire passer mon message. A toi seul, tu as représenté toute la souffrance qu'a pu causer Voldemort à l'ensemble de la communauté. A cause de lui, tu as perdu tes parents et Sirius. Ton amour pour eux te donne cette volonté de les venger que Voldemort ne peut avoir pour quelqu'un. Il est maintenant tant immergé dans le mal qu'il ne peut plus revenir de notre côté ni même le vouloir. Tes parents et Sirius auraient été fiers de toi s'ils savaient ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui, tout comme je le suis. Pour ma part, je dois dire que tu m'as beaucoup touché ces derniers temps, par ta bonté et ta détermination à être bon avec les autres. Tu honores parfaitement tes parents en détruisant Voldemort, ce que tes parents avaient voulu commencer et qui leur a coûté la vie. J'espère que tu y arriveras à la fois pour eux et pour toi, mais aussi pour tous les sorciers. Ta volonté à faire le bien autour de toi ne peut que te conduire à réussir contre la volonté de pouvoir de Voldemort qui l'a trop longtemps emporté._

_Je te souhaite un avenir à la hauteur de ta bonté et de celle de ta famille disparue. Tu vas réussir à venir à bout de Lord Voldemort et à faire passer mon message qui est aussi le tien je suis sûr. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et tu ne mérites que d'être heureux. N'oublie jamais que tu n'es pas destiné à te battre avec Voldemort mais que tu le fais parce que tu es bon. N'oublie jamais non plus que tu dois penser à ton avenir et ne pas te sacrifier. _

_Adieu Harry_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_PS : si tu veux être sûr que j'ai bien écrit cette lettre je te dis que ma confiture préférée est la confiture de framboises. Je crois que les seules personnes auxquelles je l'ai dit sont toi et mon frère donc tu n'as pas à craindre que l'information ait été prise car mon frère est - pardonne moi mon manque de modestie - presque aussi_ _fort que moi._


	2. La Gazette du Sorcier

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 2 : LA GAZETTE DU SORCIER**

Harry était bouleversé. Il resta longtemps assis sur son lit à contempler tristement la fin de la lettre. Derrière la porte, l'oncle Vernon s'énervait et essayait de défoncer la porte mais Harry l'ignorait totalement. Il avait d'autres choses à se soucier que de la colère de l'oncle Vernon. Il pensait à tellement de choses à la fois : il mélangeait dans sa tête tout ce que venait de lui dire Dumbledore et essayait à la fois de comprendre avec ce qu'il savait déjà. Après dix minutes de réflexions difficiles, il résolut de relire la lettre plusieurs fois. Il recommença à réfléchir et tout lui parut un peu plus clair. Mais il lui était encore difficile de tout comprendre et il avait du mal à croire que Rogue puisse être innocent. Pourquoi avait-il regardé Dumbledore avec tant de haine avant de le tuer ? Harry pensait que si il avait vraiment dû le tuer pour suivre la mission de Dumbledore, il ne l'aurait pas regardé comme ça. Et puis Rogue avait rapporté la prophétie à Voldemort et il aurait très bien pu trahir Dumbledore. Mais même s'il l'avait trahi, en le tuant, il aurait quand même respecté la mission de Dumbledore. Harry ne comprenait plus rien et il finit par se dire que Rogue ne croyait pas que Dumbledore voulait vraiment cette mission et l'a tué, non pas pour cette mission, mais parce qu'il est vraiment pour Voldemort.

Harry relut la lettre encore une fois mais, cette fois-ci, une phrase de Dumbledore le marqua : « Mais tu dois savoir qu'il était dégoutté de ce qu'il faisait ». Tout s'expliqua alors pour lui même s'il ne voulait pas le croire. Rogue ne comprenait bien sûr pas le plan de Dumbledore mais il se devait de respecter ses ordres et donc le tuer tout en ne voulant pas le faire. Cela le faisait penser à lui-même lorsqu'il avait forcé Dumbledore à boire une potion empoisonnée par Voldemort. Mais Rogue était la cause de la mort des parents de Harry et de Sirius, et il le détestait tant à présent qu'il ne pouvait pas se mettre à la croire innocent du jour au lendemain.

Il pensa alors à ce plan de Dumbledore : « un plan auquel je n'avais jamais pensé et qui s'avérait être un véritable espoir de te faciliter grandement la tâche de tuer Voldemort, il me suffisait de mourir ! ». Pour lui, cela n'apportait que des malheurs, et, même en y réfléchissant longuement, il ne voyait pas comment la mort de Dumbledore pouvait lui être utile pour tuer Voldemort. Depuis sa mort, il n'avait fait que se décourager tout en gardant sa volonté ; il lui semblait impossible de venir à bout de Voldemort sans Dumbledore et même si ce dernier lui affirmait le contraire, il avait du mal à le croire malgré toute la confiance qu'il avait en lui.

Ne sachant pas comment résoudre ce problème il repensa au Serment Inviolable qu'avait fait Rogue. Il se rappela quand il avait écouté à la porte une conversation entre Malefoy et Rogue à Poudlard. En un instant, tout devint clair. La lettre et ce qu'il avait entendu concordaient parfaitement. Rogue avait fait un Serment Inviolable à la mère de Malefoy sans savoir ce qu'il jurait, seulement pour assurer sa place d'espion. Et ensuite, il avait essayé de savoir ce que Voldemort lui avait dit de faire. Et puis enfin il a découvert … Harry s'imagina alors le choc qu'a dû recevoir Rogue lorsqu'il appris ce qu'était cette mission. Et il se surprit à éprouver de la compassion pour Rogue. Il voulut d'abord chasser cette idée. Mais rapidement elle reprit le dessus et, même sans comprendre pourquoi, il lui semblait qu'il comprenait subitement le plan de Dumbledore. Il avait donc voulu sauver Rogue de la mort certaine qui l'attendait s'il rompait le Serment Inviolable ; et il avait donc pensé à un plan miraculeux. Oui, Harry sentait que ce plan allait marcher, peut-être parce qu'ainsi il retrouverait un peu d'espoir qu'il avait perdu depuis une semaine, mais il était persuadé que si Dumbledore pensait que ce plan allait fonctionner, c'est qu'il allait vraiment fonctionner.

Maintenant qu'il lui semblait comprendre ce plan sans pour autant le connaître il lui semblait qu'il comprenait tout ce que Dumbledore disait d'autre dans sa lettre. Ainsi, Dumbledore pensait qu'il accomplirait d'autres missions et Harry, oubliant qu'il était mort, sentit encore une bouffée d'espoir pour son avenir.

Il essaya de vérifier si tout concordait entre la mort de Dumbledore et ce qu'il avait prévu et, là encore, il ne trouva pas de contradiction. Rogue s'était bien opposé à lui devant les Mangemorts mais sans lui lancer des sortilèges puissants et lorsqu'un Mangemort lui avait lancé le sortilège Doloris, Rogue l'avait empêché en disant bien ce qu'avait prévu Dumbledore : « Potter appartient au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous devons le lui laisser ». C'est pour cela que Rogue avait tant insisté sur le fait de ne pas faire de mal à Harry. Harry se demandait même comment il a pu ne pas tout deviner avant : il pensait que si Rogue était vraiment du côté de Voldemort, jamais il ne l'aurait laissé sans en profiter pour le faire souffrir. Et bien sûr Rogue avait fait semblant d'insulter Harry devant les Mangemorts.

C'est alors que Harry se remit à douter de Rogue. Tout ce qu'il avait dit contre lui n'était pas fait exprès, il le pensait vraiment : Rogue avait toujours détesté son père et quand il disait que c'était un lâche, cela n'avait rien d'inventé. Mais Dumbledore lui disait dans sa lettre d'oublier ces histoires entre son père et Rogue et que c'était comme entre lui et Malefoy. De plus, Rogue aurait dû lui dire avant à propos du Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Mais Harry se dit qu'il se devait de croire Dumbledore, il pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire échouer un plan qu'il avait dû passer des semaines à préparer, simplement à cause de sa haine pour Rogue. Sans se mettre à apprécier Rogue, ce serait tenter l'impossible, il se décida de collaborer avec lui uniquement pour le plan de Dumbledore et de l'oublier le reste du temps. Mais il ne détestait plus autant Rogue qu'avant et il se disait qu'il devait vraiment soutenir Dumbledore pour en arriver à suivre de tels ordres. Car il était maintenant convaincu que Rogue était complètement de leur côté.

Lorsque Harry repensa à McGonagall, la colère le reprit. Et il sentait qu'elle allait le faire surveiller comme avait tenté de le faire Scrimgeour avec Dumbledore. McGonagall allait tout faire pour l'empêcher de diriger l'Ordre du Phénix mais il devait tenir bon et il pensait que moins il la rencontrerait, plus il lui serait facile de suivre la volonté de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il serait à Poudlard pendant les cinq jours pendant lesquels McGonagall l'avait convoqué, il se disait qu'il n'y aurait que des conflits et qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais d'accord. Car devoir gérer le fait que Rogue n'a pas trahi Dumbledore et faire croire le contraire à tout l'Ordre du Phénix sauf à Ron et Hermione lui paraissait presque impossible. Il espérait seulement que l'Ordre accepte de se faire diriger par lui et il préférait ne pas imaginer ce qui se passerait dans le cas contraire. Il voulait garder espoir que le plan marche car sinon Dumbledore serait mort pour rien et il se sentirait coupable.

Il était cependant presque sûr que McGonagall accepterait les professeurs que Dumbledore lui avait proposés, peut-être à défaut de candidats… Il était évident qu'il n'y aurait plus grand monde à Poudlard cette année. Déjà lorsque Dumbledore était encore directeur, beaucoup de parents hésitaient à envoyer leurs enfants à l'école, mais alors maintenant, sachant que Dumbledore a été assassiné dans son école, plus aucun élève n'irait à Poudlard cette année. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas forcer les parents à envoyer leurs enfants à l'école et lui-même comprenait que les parents le refusent. Mais il essaierait quand même de respecter la volonté de Dumbledore de poursuivre l'éducation des jeunes sorciers quoi qu'il arrive.

Quant à la Salle du Phénix dont lui avait parlé Dumbledore, il brûlait d'impatience de la découvrir. Il avait en effet des raisons de penser que cette pièce regorgeait de magie que seul Dumbledore était capable de faire. Il ne pouvait avoir fait comme quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'une salle grandiose et très bien protégée. Dumbledore, lui avait dit qu'il pourrait la renommer mais Harry pensait qu'il ne le ferait jamais, ne serait-ce que pour garder un souvenir de l'homme extraordinaire qu'était Dumbledore.

Et plus Harry relisait sa lettre, plus il en était persuadé. Même en parlant de sa mort, il réussissait à ne pas se laisser envahir par l'émotion. En fait Harry admirait cette capacité à ne pas s'attacher à des choses qui ne sont pas importantes mais qui ne sont que symboliques. Il pensait que personne n'aurait songé à mettre comme mot de passe _réglisse _pour l'entrée du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et lorsqu'il relut le passage où il lui parlait d'Octave Melodge qui aimait les sorbets au citron, Harry fut pris d'un fou rire. Et lorsqu'il s'imagina Dumbledore perdu dans le métro de Londres consultant une carte gravée sur son genou, son fou rire redoubla si bien que tous les Dursley étaient montés pour essayer de savoir ce qui pouvait le faire rire. Ils auraient bien sûr voulu le punir pour rire alors qu'eux étaient encore en train de se disputer au sujet de la visite de Maugrey Fol-Œil pendant laquelle le régime de Dudley avait malencontreusement été évoqué.

Harry résolut de les ignorer. A propos de Octave Melodge, Harry n'avait jamais remarqué son magasin, il était sûr qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans l'Allée des Embrumes, mais il n'était pas dans l'allée principale ou alors n'était pas très visible. D'ailleurs, si il n'avait qu'un client toutes les trois semaines, personne ne devait connaître ce magasin, mais ses clients devaient être des amis à lui. Harry avait toujours été impressionné par la puissance de Fumseck mais jamais il n'avait songé à avoir un Phénix. Si Dumbledore pensait qu'il en était capable, ce devait être vrai mais il se demandait comment il était possible de communiquer si facilement avec un Phénix. Il irait peut-être seul chez Octave Melodge lorsqu'il aurait appris à transplaner mais il préférait y aller avec Ron et Hermione. Il décida de leur écrire plus tard. Peut-être qu'ils étaient ensemble au Terrier, mais de toutes façons il irait y passer quelques jours pour le mariage de Bill et de Fleur donc ce n'était pas urgent car Mrs Weasley allait sûrement le contacter.

Heureusement qu'il pouvait compter sur ses amis car ce ne serait pas facile de gérer la situation. Le ministre n'était pas content que Harry ne collabore pas avec lui et Harry ne voulait pas du tout faire semblant. En fait, il était mieux pour lui qu'il évite de croiser le ministre. Il devait se faire oublier, se cacher du monde des sorciers pour que personne ne retarde sa mission. Et d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas envie de revivre la confrontation avec le ministère lors de sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Lorsqu'il y retournerait cette année, il ferait tout pour passer comme un élève normal et pour se faire oublier. En fait, il ne retournerait à Poudlard que parce que Dumbledore le voulait et qu'il avait besoin d'apprendre encore d'autres choses.

Après cette lettre, il se sentait à la fois rassuré mais par moments, il reperdait totalement espoir de vaincre Voldemort. Parfois, il lui semblait que le plan allait fonctionner et parfois, le fait de ne pas connaître ce plan le refaisait douter. Et Harry pensait que la situation était pire que lorsque Dumbledore avait affronté Grindelwald. Lui-même avouait que Voldemort était plus fort que Grindelwald. En plus, ce n'était pas un simple Horcruxe fait dans un objet ordinaire, mais sept dans des objets magiques très puissants et il n'était pas aussi bien protégé que ceux de Voldemort. Et Dumbledore devait déjà être adulte et lui n'avait que seize ans. Et il devait vaincre le sorcier qui était maintenant le plus puissant du monde. Quand il pensait à tout cela, il s'imaginait qu'il ne réussirait jamais à vaincre Voldemort.

Il espérait que le frère de Dumbledore lui serait vraiment utile. Mais il trouvait curieux qu'il ne lui en ait jamais parlé avant. De plus, Dumbledore avait travaillé avec lui et Harry ne comprenait pas qu'il ne lui ait pas dit avant. Cela devait faire partie de son plan car il lui avait dit de n'en parler à personne à part à Ron et à Hermione. Il décida de ne plus se poser de questions et il savait qu'il découvrirait tout lorsqu'il rencontrerait son frère.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par le hibou qui lui apportait la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Comme d'habitude, il le paya, pensant trouver encore des morts et des attaques de Détraqueurs. En effet, depuis que Dumbledore était mort, les disparitions inexpliquées et les apparitions de la Marque des Ténèbres se multipliaient. Il jeta la _Gazette_ sur son lit sans la regarder et referma la fenêtre. A cette heure-là, Mrs Figg sortait faire ses courses pour ses chats mais il savait qu'elle veillait aussi à la sécurité dans Privet Drive. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il aperçut une photo sombre qui prenait toute la page avec un gros titre. Il s'approcha et vit Lucius Malefoy mort par terre dans une pièce avec des murs en pierre et une fenêtre avec des barreaux. Il y avait en titre :

LA CONFUSION CHEZ LES MANGEMORTS : CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM ASSASSINE LUCIUS MALEFOY.

En dessous de la photo, il y avait quelques lignes d'explication :

_Lucius Malefoy, Mangemort actuellement emprisonné à la prison d'Azkaban a été assassiné par Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Les Aurors présents sur place, croyant qu'il s'agissait de faire évader les Mangemorts emprisonnés dont la victime, ont été surpris et n'ont pas pu arrêter Vous-Savez-Qui. Les raisons de ce meurtre restent encore inexpliquées et les Aurors enquêtent actuellement… Suite de l'article page 2._

Harry était complètement étonné par cet évènement et ne comprenait plus rien. Il tourna la page espérant trouver des explications. Il y avait une autre photo avec des Aurors en train de sécuriser les lieux et un titre suivi de la suite de l'article :

MEURTRE A AZKABAN

_Un meurtre inexpliqué s'est produit hier dans la soirée à la prison d'Azkaban. Malgré la sécurité importante assurée par une patrouille permanente d'une dizaine d'Aurors en plus des gardiens, Celui-Dont-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom s'est introduit avec plusieurs Mangemorts et a assassiné un de ses Mangemorts détenu. Il s'est introduit dans la prison pendant que les Aurors combattaient les Mangemorts. Les autres détenus, encore choqués, commencent à témoigner mais personne ne sait ce qui s'est exactement passé à l'intérieur. Tous les gardiens sont rapidement sortis pour bloquer les accès et pour combattre aux côtés des Aurors. C'est alors que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a été aperçu quelque trois minutes après le début de l'attaque (23 h 08 précisément) et mystérieusement, tous les Mangemorts se sont enfuis et aucun prisonnier ne s'est évadé. L'attaque d'un lieu qui est soumis à des mesures de sécurité aussi draconiennes rappelle la gravité de la situation de la communauté magique._

_Les raisons de ce meurtre restent encore inconnues. Le détenu assassiné, Lucius Malefoy, avait été capturé il y a plus d'un an par Albus Dumbledore au ministère de la Magie alors qu'il essayait de dérober des informations dans le hall des Prophéties en compagnie d'autres Mangemorts pour Vous-Savez-Qui. Les Aurors ne comprennent pas pourquoi Vous-Savez-Qui a assassiné un de ses Mangemorts. Les premiers témoignages de détenus semblent confirmer la thèse d'une vengeance. Un prisonnier affirme avoir entendu Vous-Savez-Qui dire laconiquement « Toi et ton fils êtes des incapables. Et Lord Voldemort ne s'encombre pas avec des incapables. Vous êtes incapables de m'obéir et d'accomplir une mission entièrement sans tout gâcher. Tu es le premier des deux à le payer. Ce sera bientôt au tour de ton fils. ». Lucius Malefoy l'aurait ensuite supplié de ne pas le tuer mais Vous-Savez-Qui l'a tué avec le Sortilège Impardonnable de l'_Avada Kedavra.

_Par ailleurs, Drago Malefoy, le fils de Lucius Malefoy est impliqué dans le complot contre Albus Dumbledore aboutissant à son meurtre il y a déjà une semaine. Il est actuellement en fuite avec Severus Rogue, le dangereux meurtrier d'Albus Dumbledore._

_A ce propos, le ministère craint un vengeance contre le jeune Malefoy mais, étant donné ses activités au service de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, le ministère ne souhaite pas assurer sa protection._

_Une enquête concernant les raisons de ce meurtre est actuellement menée au Département de la Lutte Contre la Magie Noire, nouvellement créé par Rufus Scrimgeour dans le but de mieux organiser la défense contre les Mangemorts. Stridus Shiner, Directeur de ce nouveau Département qui collabore avec le Bureau des Aurors pour l'enquête a déjà une théorie selon laquelle Celui-Dont-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom punirait à sa manière les Mangemorts qui commettent des fautes : « Nous pensons que Vous-Savez-Qui a puni Lucius Malefoy car son fils et lui n'ont pas accompli pleinement ses ordres et qu'ils sont donc de mauvais Mangemorts. Le sens de la punition chez Vous-Savez-Qui est démesuré autant que sa cruauté et nous ne devons pas être surpris par les punitions qu'il inflige à ses Mangemorts. Nous ne devons qu'espérer qu'il ne fasse cela qu'à ses Mangemorts. Le Département de la Lutte contre la Magie Noire mène actuellement un enquête et le ministère recommande à la population de rester vigilante. ». Il n'a pas pu nous révéler l'avancement de cette enquête étant donné que le ministère est actuellement débordé de travail._

_Cette attaque a fait des victimes lors des affrontements. Tous les Mangemorts ont fuit mais un Auror a été blessé. Il a été transporté à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste où il subit des soins adaptés. Les guérisseurs ont cependant annoncé qu'il serait rapidement rétabli. Par ailleurs, un prisonnier a été tué à cause d'un sortilège qui a été dévié. Aucune arrestation n'a donc pu être faite car les Mangemorts ont fuit en moins de trois minutes. Les renforts sont arrivés trop tard et n'ont pu que constater les dégâts corporels et matériels causés aux locaux._

_En ce qui concerne les dégâts matériels causés à la prison, des réparations sont actuellement en cours. En effet, lors des violents affrontements entre les Aurors et les Mangemorts, certaines sécurités magiques ont été détruites par les puissants sortilèges lancés. Des sorciers du Département des Mystères restaurent les sécurités et les sortilèges Anti-transplanage sous le contrôle des Aurors arrivés en renfort._

_Les Aurors craignent une attaque et des évasions alors que la sécurité est insuffisante. Un de nos reporters a croisé dans les couloirs du ministère Kingsley Shacklebot, chef du Bureau de Coordination des Actions contre la Magie Noire : « Nous avons organisé la sécurité dans tous les lieux publics magiques, car nous craignons que la confusion créée par Vous-Savez-Qui (Kingsley Shackelbot a prononcé son nom mais nous le remplaçons dans l'article) ne serve à dissimuler une seconde attaque visant peut-être à faire une évasion massive d'Azkaban ou une attaque au Chemin de Traverse ou au village de Pré-Au-Lard ou encore à l'Hopitâl Sainte-Mangouste. Tous les Aurors sont mobilisés pour assurer la sécurité. De plus le ministère recrute des nouveaux Aurors (voir notre article page 14) car le départ à la retraite de certains Aurors nécessite des remplacements. »._

_Par ailleurs le ministre a prévu de nouvelles mesures de sécurité générales : « L'attaque de la prison d'Azkaban révèle les lacunes de notre système de sécurité et le ministère travaille à l'améliorer. Il est important que toutes les sorcières et sorciers respectent les mesures mises en place depuis le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui et informent le ministère de tout évènement suspect en attendant les nouvelles mesures qui seront annoncées dans la semaine. Pour l'instant, tous les Départements du ministère sont mobilisés, notamment le Département des Mystères où l'on recherche de nouvelles sécurités.»._

_Cette édition de la _Gazette du Sorcier _récapitule toutes les mesures mises en place récemment :_

_Sécurité à Poudlard : article page 8-9._

_Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste : article page 10._

_Chemin de Traverse : article page 11._

Harry était très étonné et il se demandait si Kingsley n'avait pas raison. A part en créant la confusion, cela ne pouvait pas être utile à Voldemort même si Malefoy et son fils étaient bêtes. Et même si ils n'avaient pas rempli leur mission, il n'y avait pas de raison de tuer Lucius Malefoy et de menacer Drago Malefoy. Et puis dans la citation du prisonnier, Voldemort se plaignait que Malefoy était un incapable mais après tout, sa mission avait quand même réussi et en plus, il avait réussi à trouver un moyen de faire entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard. En fait Voldemort aurait plutôt dû être content de Malefoy. Mais peut-être qu'il voulait qu'il fasse ses preuves et qu'il rattrape les erreurs de son père. Il réfléchit longtemps et petit à petit il commença à mieux comprendre. En fait il se rappela une discussion avec Dumbledore. Ce dernier lui avait dit « Ah ! pauvre Lucius, je ne serais pas étonné qu'il soit secrètement content d'être en sécurité à Azkaban ». Donc Voldemort était très en colère contre Lucius parce qu'il avait détruit le journal de Tom Jedusor et parce qu'il avait échoué au ministère. Et maintenant, il venait de s'apercevoir que Drago lui aussi était incapable de tuer Dumbledore alors qu'il était malade et désarmé. C'était en fait un avertissement pour Drago.

Mais maintenant, Harry se demandait comment allait réagir Malefoy. Il pensait qu'il réagirait forcément mal. Personne ne pouvait être au service de Voldemort au point d'en arriver à être indifférent au meurtre de son père par Voldemort. Peut-être que Malefoy se rebellerait et qu'il serait tué ou peut-être qu'il s'enfuirait. Mais contrairement au ministère, il avait un espoir que, dans le cas où il s'enfuît, il puisse être protégé par l'Ordre car il pourrait peut-être apporter des informations utiles. En fait, il ne voulait pas réellement se lier d'amitié avec Malefoy, mais il se souvenait de ce que Dumbledore avait proposé à Malefoy avant de mourir. Puis il chassa cette idée de son esprit car il pensait qu'il lui serait impossible de convaincre l'Ordre de tout cela. Il avait déjà des missions plus importantes à accomplir.

Il était très important qu'il écrive à Ron et à Hermione mais il ne pouvait rien écrire dans une lettre, donc il abandonna cette idée pour le moment. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche d'aller à Poudlard pour les rencontrer. Mais de devoir attendre encore près d'une semaine sans dire à personne tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et sans parler des évènements lui paraissait impossible. De devoir rester isolé dans des moments difficiles lui rappelait l'importance de ses amis.

Il reprit la _Gazette_, curieux de savoir quelles mesures avait pris le ministère pour la sécurité à Poudlard. Il était important que McGonagall ne se laisse pas envahir par le ministère et garde le contrôle de son école. Il alla à la page 8. Il y avait une photo de Scrimgeour et de McGonagall qui étaient debout côte à côte. Scrimgeour avait l'air parfaitement ravi mais McGonagall avait un air sévère et on voyait qu'elle n'appréciait pas sa compagnie.

MINERVA MCGONAGALL ET RUFUS SCRIMGEOUR PREPARENT LA RENTREE :

UN SEUL MOT D'ORDRE : LA SECURITE

_Hier, Minerva McGonagall, nouvelle directrice de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard a assisté à une réunion au ministère de la Magie en compagnie de Rufus Scrimgeour et de différents membres du ministère. Cette réunion avait pour but d'assurer la sécurité des élèves après l'assassinat d'Albus Dumbledore qui a rappelé que nul n'est véritablement en sécurité._

_Cette réunion a été organisée par le ministre qui tenait absolument à rassurer les parents d'élèves et à assurer convenablement la continuité de l'éducation des sorciers. _

_La réunion s'est commencée par un hommage à Albus Dumbledore et la nomination officielle de Minerva McGonaggall au poste de directrice de Poudlard. Elle a répondu à la volonté du ministre de rouvrir l'école tout en assurant au maximum la sécurité des élèves._

_Après une journée de réflexion sur les mesures à prendre, des décisions importantes ont été prises visant à améliorer les anciennes mesures qui ont révélé des lacunes. Le professeur McGonagall et le ministre se sont accordés sur ces mesures et on accepté de nous les présenter :_

_Dix Aurors seront présents en permanence à Poudlard et travailleront en collaboration avec le Bureau des Aurors du ministère. Ils seront sous les ordres du directeur de l'école._

_Le Département de la Lutte contre la Magie Noire sera étendu et un Bureau d'Enquêtes sera créé à Poudlard ainsi qu'un Bureau de Contrôle des Objets Dangereux. Ces deux bureaux, constitués de deux sorciers chacun surveilleront les entrées et les sorties d'objets à l'école ainsi que les différents moyens de communication de Poudlard._

_Une Porte à Transplaner va être installée dans l'école. Cet objet, récemment mis au point au Département des Mystères permet de passer d'un lieu à un autre en passant par une porte et sans la sensation du transplanage. Il suffit de passer la porte pour se retrouver dans l'autre lieu. Cette Porte à Transplaner reliera Poudlard et le Ministère. Elle permettra une communication directe entre ces deux lieux et une évacuation rapide des lieux en cas d'attaque. Elle permettra aussi à des Aurors supplémentaires d'intervenir rapidement. Cette Porte à Transplaner sera constamment sous la surveillance d'au moins deux Aurors pour éviter qu'elle ne serve de porte d'entrée en cas d'attaque. Tout passage nécessitera une autorisation exceptionnelle accompagnée d'une fouille obligatoire. Seuls le ministre et le directeur y auront libre accès._

_Les programmes scolaires seront revus et complétés. Le nombre d'heures de cours augmentera pour être sûr que l'enseignement soit complet. Ces mesures s'accompagneront par la mise en place de deux nouvelles matières obligatoires : la Réaction face à une Situation Périlleuse et l'Initiation aux Premiers Secours. Les cours des différents professeurs seront inspectés régulièrement à la fois par un membre du ministère et par le Directeur de l'école. Le ministre a cependant tenu à rassurer les parents d'élèves « Ces inspections font partie des mesures pour que des élèves aient un enseignement théorique et pratique complet et ne doivent pas être confondues avec les inspections instaurées par le précédent ministre »._

_Les conseils d'orientation qui existaient uniquement pour les cinquièmes années et les septièmes années seront généralisés à tous les niveaux. Ils seront accompagnés de réunions avec les parents ou les tuteurs pour assurer un avenir correct à tous les élèves. Elles se dérouleront à chaque début d'année et à chaque fin d'année avant les examens. Elles seront spécifiques à chaque élève et se dérouleront en présence des professeurs et d'un membre du Bureau des Métiers et d'un membre du Bureau de l'Orientation._

_Plusieurs clubs de défense, de duels … seront mis en place et seront dirigés par des élèves ou par des membres du ministère si les élèves le veulent. Le ministère soutiendra ces clubs en cas d'achat de matériel ou de voyages scolaires. Les professeurs seront aussi invités à y participer avec les élèves._

_Ces mesures seront mises en place à la rentrée et sont en cours d'organisation. Le ministre a conclu la réunion par quelques phrases rassurantes : « L'éducation des nouvelles générations est primordiale. Les enfants et les familles doivent être rassurés en allant à l'école. Les enfants doivent pouvoir construire leur avenir en bénéficiant d'un enseignement complet en toute sécurité. Le ministère veillera à cela. » Par ailleurs Minerva McGonagall s'est dite « rassurée par ces nouvelles mesures ». Elle a ajouté qu'elle « souhaite être à la hauteur de succéder à Albus Dumbledore »._

_L'ensemble de ces mesures constitue le décret d'éducation n°30 et s'accompagne de mesures de sécurité pour le Chemin de Traverse._

Harry, à première vue, était satisfait de ces mesures. Il lui semblait qu'ainsi, la sécurité de tous les élèves serait assurée. Bien sûr, s'il ne regardait que lui, ces mesures ne lui plaisaient pas car il aurait plus de difficultés à sortir et entrer dans le château pour ses missions. Mais le seul moyen de sécuriser le château tout en cachant ses missions était d'accepter ces mesures.

Il finit de lire la _Gazette du Sorcier_, il y avait plusieurs articles parlant surtout de sécurité dont un qui intéressait Harry :

LE MINISTERE RECRUTE DES AURORS

_Si vous souhaitez faire une carrière d'Auror ou essayer de passer les tests d'aptitude, n'hésitez pas à vous renseigner au Bureau des Aurors. La communauté magique a besoin d'Aurors pour la sécurité et surtout depuis le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il n'est pas nécessaire de se présenter avec un certain niveau mais les tests réalisés choisiront les candidats aptes à faire ce métier. Il suffit d'être majeur et de présenter son permis de transplaner. Le ministère et tous les sorciers comptent sur vous !_

En fait, pour l'instant, sa mission était plus importante et il pensait que une fois qu'il se serait débarrassé de Voldemort, il n'y aurait plus besoin d'Aurors. Donc il n'avait plus autant envie de faire Auror mais il irait quand même faire les tests d'aptitude.

Il replia la _Gazette du Sorcier _et la jeta sur son lit. Puis il reprit la lettre de Dumbledore et la relut encore une fois. Il eu encore la même sensation, parfois il lui semblait que Dumbledore revivait et puis ses espoirs s'en allaient. Finalement, il s'endormit à cause de la fatigue et rêva beaucoup à Dumbledore, il le voyait s'approcher de plus en plus et puis lorsqu'il était très proche, il s'éloignait brusquement.

Il se réveilla lorsque la tante Pétunia vint lui apporter son repas. Elle donna des coups de pieds dans la porte et lorsque Harry lui ouvrit elle lui donna un croûton de pain et deux feuilles de salades. Harry les lui prit sans la remercier. Dudley se cachait derrière la tante Pétunia et regardait avec convoitise la nourriture. Visiblement, la tante Pétunia était encore énervée et Harry en déduit que la dispute avait duré pendant son sommeil. Il referma la porte et entendit la tante Pétunia crier « Tu veux bien t'arrêter de vouloir t'empiffrer ! Déjà que nous nous faisons remarquer à cause de cette vermine, alors si tu ne fais pas d'efforts pour être discret, les voisins vont nous prendre nous aussi pour de la vermine ! » Harry était très énervé au fond de lui mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire face à la stupidité des Dursley et pourtant, il y était habitué depuis seize ans.

Il alla à son bureau pour commencer à écrire à Ron et à Hermione après avoir posé l'assiette sur la table de chevet. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Il pensa d'abord que c'était à cause d'un courant d'air et il ne se retourna pas. Mais il commença à entendre un bruit bizarre : un peu comme un gros rat qui grignote quelque chose. Il se retourna et vit Dudley qui mangeait le croûton de pain.

Il leva sa baguette et murmura « _Collaporta. »._ La porte se referma et Dudley sursauta et fixa Harry avec un regard terrifié. Puis, d'un coup, il se rua vers la porte et s'écrasa dessus en voulant l'ouvrir. Il s'étala par terre sur le dos et commença à gémir :

- Je …je ne voulais pas …

Ah vraiment ! dit Harry calmement, tu voudrais sortir ? Il leva sa baguette et Dudley lui lança un regard terrifié. _Alohomora !_

Aïe ! couina Dudley, ne comprenant pas que le sortilège ne lui était pas destiné.

Donc tu ne voulais pas, c'est cela ? demanda Harry toujours aussi calmement.

Non, je … ne … AAAAAAHHH ! il se mit à crier soudainement.

LEVICORPUS ! cria Harry et Dudley se trouva pendu par les pieds au milieu de la pièce.

L'oncle Vernon entra précipitamment dans la pièce suivi de la tante Pétunia. Lorsqu'elle vit Dudley pendu par les pieds, elle s'évanouit dans les bras de l'oncle Vernon qui la laissa tomber. Harry lui adressa un sourire radieux qui le fit enfin réagir. Il se précipita sur Dudley et le tira par un bras. Harry arrêta le sortilège et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux écrasés par terre. Harry se rendit compte seulement maintenant qu'il venait d'enfreindre la loi. Mais bizarrement, il éclata de rire. En fait c'était la première fois depuis une semaine qu'il riait autant. Petit à petit, les Dursley donnèrent signe de vie. Ils commencèrent à bouger puis à regarder s'ils pouvaient se relever mais aucun d'eux n'osait vraiment. Puis ils commencèrent à murmurer et doucement ils se levèrent tous ensemble. L'oncle Vernon avait très envie de venir frapper Harry, mais il se ravisa lorsqu'il vit que Harry tenait encore sa baguette magique. Ils quittèrent tous la chambre et Harry continua de rire pendant cinq minutes encore.

Lorsqu'il se calma enfin, il se mit à attendre devant la fenêtre le hibou du ministère lui annonçant que sa baguette allait être détruite. Et en effet, il ne se trompa pas, quelques minutes après il vit un hibou s'approcher et finalement, il vint se poser sur la fenêtre. Harry, toujours aussi heureux, ouvrit la fenêtre et prit la lettre de la patte du hibou. Il déroula le parchemin :

_Cher Mr Potter_

_Nous avons été informés que vous avez produit illégalement trois sortilèges entre 12 h 09 et 12 h 10 aujourd'hui même. Ces sortilèges sont successivement _Collaporta, Alohomora _et _Levicorpus. _Vous avez donc enfreint les restrictions d'usage de la magie pour les mineurs._ _Etant donné que vous avez déjà reçu un avertissement pour un motif similaire, vous devrez assister à une audience disciplinaire visant à définir la peine qui vous sera infligée. Vous devrez vous présenter le 16 juillet à 10 heures au ministère de la Magie._

_En espérant que vous vous porterez bien d'ici là,_

_Griselda Marchbank,_

_Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie,_

_Ministère de la Magie._

Harry était mystérieusement ravi de cette convocation. Il s'installa à son bureau et prit un autre morceau de parchemin que celui qu'il avait commencé pour Ron et Hermione.

_Mr le Ministre,_

_Comme vous le savez peut-être déjà, j'ai reçu il y quelques minutes une convocation à une audience disciplinaire au Ministère de la Magie faisant suite à ma violation d'il y a une dizaine de minutes du Décret de Restriction d'Usage de la Magie pour les mineurs. _

_J'admets en effet avoir commis les actes que l'on me reproche. Etant donné que j'ai oublié que j'aurais dix-sept ans à la fin du mois, j'ai réalisé trois sortilèges alors que je n'aurais pas dû. Je regrette profondément ces actes mais j'étais en colère et j'ai perdu le contrôle de moi-même. Je souhaite que vous compreniez cela et que vous teniez compte que je suis encore sous le choc de la mort d'Albus Dumbledore._

_Par ailleurs, j'ai réfléchi beaucoup depuis votre proposition de rassurer la population au sujet du travail du Ministère. Et j'ai pensé que je me devais de soutenir et d'encourager le Ministère dans son travail. Je vous invite donc à venir chez moi au 4, Privet Drive, Little Winghing, Surrey, quand vous le désirez pour que nous discutions. Vous pourrez, si vous le voulez, venir par la Poudre de Cheminette._

_J'attends impatiemment votre réponse et j'espère que vous comprendrez l'erreur que j'ai commise ce matin._

_Je vous prie d'agréer, Mr le Ministre, l'expression de mes sentiments distingués._

_Harry Potter._

Harry relut sa lettre et éclata encore une fois de rire. Au moins, la stupidité du Ministre allait sûrement lui être utile. Il l'attacha à la patte d'Hedwige et lui caressa amicalement le dos. Elle s'envola en hululant. Lorsque Harry referma la fenêtre, son regard fut attiré par un groupe de jeunes qui marchait en direction de la maison des Dursley. Il reconnut tout de suite les copains de Dudley. Quelques secondes après, la sonnette retentit et l'oncle Vernon se leva bruyamment. Harry se demandait comment allait réagir les copains de Dudley lorsqu'ils le verraient dans l'état où il est. Harry écouta mais il n'entendit rien pendant une minute et enfin, il vit sa bande de copains repartir sans Dudley. Il avait certainement dû s'inventer un excuse pour ne pas sortir dans laquelle il avait été héroïque ou quelque chose de ce genre-là.

Harry descendit alors dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau et sourit aux Dursley qui étaient assis sur le canapé lorsqu'il passa dans le salon. Tous se baissèrent par réflexe et Harry pouffa de rire. Lorsqu'il repassa dans le salon, il murmura « abracadabra » et les Dursley cette fois se jetèrent par terre. Il éclata encore une fois de rire bruyamment et remonta dans sa chambre.

Hedwige était revenue et l'attendait. Il lui demanda si elle avait bien donné la lettre et elle lui répondit en hululant. Il lui donna du Miamhibou pour la remercier et elle commença à manger. Pendant ce temps, Harry se disait que Scrimgeour allait sûrement sauter sur l'occasion de parler à Harry et il s'attendait à recevoir immédiatement sa réponse.

Et il ne se trompa pas. Un hibou vint taper à la vitre et Harry lui prit la lettre. C'était bien une lettre de Scrimgeour.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je comprends que tu ais commis cette erreur et je te remercie d'accepter ma proposition. Je viendrai chez toi à 14 heures aujourd'hui par la Poudre de Cheminette._

_A tout à l'heure,_

_Rufus Scrimgeour._

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surpris par la stupidité du Ministre et pourtant, il s'attendait à cela. Il remarqua également que le Scrimgeour se mettait à le tutoyer. Il rangea soigneusement la lettre de Dumbledore dans son armoire et commença à nettoyer sa chambre au cas où Scrimgeour voudrait la visiter. Puis il descendit prévenir les Dursley de la visite de Scrimgeour.

Dès qu'ils l'entendirent descendre, les Dursley se jetèrent par terre derrière le canapé mais cette fois, il résista à la tentation de murmurer une fausse formule magique. Il contourna le canapé et observa les Dursley qui avaient la tête cachée sous les coussins. Enfin, ils commencèrent à se retourner lentement.

Je pourrais vous parler ou vous voulez continuer à faire les autruches sous le canapé ? demanda Harry comme si il ne s'était rien passé. L'oncle Vernon devint rouge de colère et seule la peur le retenait d'aller frapper Harry. M'avez-vous compris ? Redemanda Harry toujours aussi calmement.

Ouais ! on t'a compris ! grogna l'oncle Vernon.

Parfait, je voulais vous prévenir que le Ministre de la Magie va venir me voir cet après-midi à 14 heures. En fait, il se servira de votre cheminée, vous vous souvenez comment ça marche ? Demanda Harry, mais personne ne lui répondit, il poursuivit alors : et donc je voulais juste vous prévenir.

Et en quel honneur se permet-il de venir ? s'indigna l'oncle Vernon.

Parce que je l'ai invité ! répondit Harry joyeusement.

Et tu te permets d'inviter quelqu'un sans nous demander la permission ! Cria l'oncle Vernon. La tante Pétunia, terrifiée, l'attrapa par le bras pour le calmer et il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et se tut.

Merci , répondit Harry, sur un ton ironique. Il les laissa en les ignorant complètement et remonta dans sa chambre.

Une fois remonté, il s'assit à son bureau et reprit le parchemin qu'il avait préparé pour Ron et Hermione. Il avait tellement de choses à leur raconter mais il voulait ne pas tout leur dire d'un coup. En fait, il fallait qu'il raconte ce qu'il avait fait tout en évitant d'affoler Hermione ce qui lui paraissait délicat. Finalement, il se décida de dire ce qu'il voulait tout en rassurant Hermione. Il écrivit alors sa lettre.

_Chers Ron et Hermione,_

_J'ai beaucoup de choses à vous raconter, tellement que je ne peux pas tout vous dire dans une lettre. Mais je voulais vous dire quelques trucs importants._

_Hermione, je te préviens avant que tu lises cela qu'il ne faut pas que tu t'affoles, tout est déjà résolu. Ce matin, je me suis énervé et j'ai lancé trois sorts à Dudley. Ca m'a fait tellement plaisir que je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Mais j'ai invité Scrimgeour et il va venir à Privet Drive discuter avec moi et il a abandonné les poursuites. Je lui ai proposé d'accepter de dire que le Ministère fait du bon travail … et bien sûr, il a fait comme si je n'avais rien fait._

_Je suppose que McGonagall vous a aussi invité à venir quelques jours à Poudlard. Il faut vite que nous nous retrouvions. J'ai des choses très importantes à vous dire et qui sont trop importantes pour que je puisse vous les dire dans une lettre. Mais si nous pouvons nous voir avant, ce serait bien. Si jamais quelqu'un vous demande ce que je fais si jamais je dois partir et que personne ne le sait, cela fait partie des choses très importantes que je voulais vous dire, sachez que je suis en sécurité. _

_Je souhaiterais donc venir au Terrier plus tôt. Si tes parents sont d'accord, répond moi vite, Ron, c'est important._

_A part ça, j'ai appris que le ministère va me donner des leçons particulières de transplanage car Dumbledore l'avait demandé avant de mourir. Il était vraiment génial ! En plus, j'ai appris encore d'autres choses et je brûle d'envie de vous les dire mais je ne peux pas. _

_Voilà, amusez vous bien en attendant mon arrivée. J'espère avoir vite votre réponse._

_Harry._


	3. Disputes à Privet Drive

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA **

**PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 3 : DISPUTES A PRIVET DRIVE**

Il donna la lettre à Hedwige visiblement contente d'avoir autant de travail ce jour.

Peu avant 14 heures, il vérifia que tout était en ordre. Il se prépara et descendit dans le salon. Les Dursley avaient, comme à chaque visite prévue d'un sorcier, protégé tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Ainsi, tous les objets avaient été placés sous la table de la cuisine. Mais cette fois, ils n'avaient pas revêtu leur plus beau costume et avaient visiblement décidé d'ignorer ce qui allait se passer. Ils avaient transporté le canapé dans la cuisine et avaient prévu de se barricader. L'oncle Vernon était en train de visser des planches sur les fenêtres et avait renforcé les charnières de la porte. Harry en voyant ce déménagement s'imagina des gens qui barricadaient leur maison en prévision d'un cyclone mais il se retint de rire. Scrimgeour n'allait sûrement pas tarder à arriver.

A 14 h 10, Harry commençait à s'impatienter et il remarqua que la tante Pétunia lança un regard d'espoir sur l'horloge. Elle espérait que le Ministre serait en retard ou même qu'il ne viendrait pas.

Enfin, il entendit un bruit dans la cheminée et Scrimgeour apparut au milieu du salon. Il regarda avec curiosité les lieux avant de serrer la main à Harry.

Bonjour, Harry, ça va ? demanda-t-il, l'air parfaitement ravi.

Ca peut aller, répondit Harry, faisant semblant d'être heureux de le voir. Soudain, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et les trois Dursley se trouvèrent à plat ventre sur la moquette. Ils essayaient de voir par le trou de la serrure ce qui se passait et en s'appuyant sur la porte, elle s'était ouverte. Scrimgeour se retourna et les observa.

Bonjour ! vous devez être de la famille de Harry ? demanda Scrimgeour poliment. L'oncle Vernon rougit et se releva. Il gonfla sa poitrine d'un air menaçant.

Malheureusement, en effet, répondit-il avec dédain.

Vous voulez dire malheureusement pour lui je suppose. Vous avez l'air vraiment bizarre. C'est la première fois que je vois des moldus aussi bizarres ! s'étonna Scrimgeour. La tante Pétunia tira son mari par le bras et ils disparurent derrière la porte. On entendit un bruit de la clé dans la porte.

Ah, les moldus, ils croient que parce qu'ils s'enferment à clé, personne ne peut rentrer ! Enfin, ce n'est pas important ! On a d'autres choses à se dire aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il, toujours aussi heureux.

Oui, en effet, répondit Harry. Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir accepté avant ce que vous m'avez demandé. Quand je vois tout ce que fait le Ministère, je me dis que vraiment, vous méritez que je vous aide.

C'est vrai, mais c'est merveilleux, Harry ! s'exclama Scrimgeour. Tu as lu la _Gazette_ ce matin ? Est-ce que nos mesures pour Poudlard te plaisent ?

Oui, je l'ai ai trouvées très bien. Et à propos de Stan Rocade ? demanda Harry avec un ton critique.

Oh, oui, nous nous sommes aperçu que c'était une erreur, nous l'avons relâché. Tu comprends, on l'a arrêté par mesure de précaution. Il vaut mieux ça que de laisser courir des Mangemorts en liberté, n'est-ce pas ? dit Scrimgeour, sur un ton compréhensif.

Bon, ce n'est pas grave, il vaut mieux cela.

Bien, puisque tu acceptes ma proposition, tu acceptes aussi de te faire interviewer par la _Gazette du Sorcier_, c'est cela ? Demanda Scrimgeour, avec excitation.

Bien sûr ! répondit Harry sans conviction.

Fantastique ! donc le reporter va arriver dans quelques minutes, se réjouit Scrimgeour. On peut s'asseoir en attendant ou boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Bien sûr, par contre mon oncle et ma tante ont caché le canapé, je peux utiliser la Magie ? demanda Harry.

Bien sûr ! on va considérer que tu as déjà dix-sept ans, s'enthousiasma-t-il, apparemment heureux de voir Harry pratiquer la magie. Harry sortit sa baguette et il entendit Dudley gémir derrière la porte.

_Accio canapé ! _Cria-t-il. On entendit un gros bruit de raclement et le canapé arriva dans le salon en défonçant la porte de la cuisine et en renversant les Dursley qui écoutaient encore derrière la porte. Voilà, dit Harry.

Merci, dit simplement Scrimgeour. Messieurs, dames, pourriez vous nous servir quelque chose à boire ? demanda-t-il poliment aux Dursley comme si il ne s'était rien passé. Comme personne ne lui répondit, il agita sa baguette et une Bièrraubeurre et un Whisky apparurent sur la table du salon. Bien sûr, si vous voulez boire quelque chose, faites comme chez vous ! dit Scrimgeour. L'oncle Vernon s'approcha d'un air menaçant et il le regarda avec curiosité. Oui ? demanda-t-il, vous voulez boire quelque chose, Whisky, thé, jus de citrouille ? proposa-t-il. L'oncle Vernon sembla sur le point d'exploser et ce moment vint.

COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS VOUS PERMETTRE DE VOUS INVITER COMME CA …

Je ne …

A CAUSE DE CE PETIT IMBECILE !

SILENCIO ! cria Scrimgeour et l'oncle Vernon continua de crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il resta paralysé pendant quelques secondes et se rua sur Scrimgeour pour le frapper. La tante Pétunia poussa un hurlement et Scrimgeour cria : PETRIFICUS TOTALUS ! L'oncle Vernon devint blanc et raide comme une statue avant de tomber sur le tapis. La tante Pétunia se précipita sur lui en criant et elle se mit à le secouer pour le réanimer.

Tout va bien, calmez vous ! Scrimgeour rassura la Tante Pétunia mais elle ne l'écoutait pas et continuait à secouer frénétiquement l'oncle Vernon et Dudley pleurnichait en tremblant et essayait de tirer le corps de son père pour retourner se cacher dans la cuisine.

_Finite Incantatem !_ Dit Scrimgeour calmement, sa baguette pointée sur l'oncle Vernon. Celui-ci se releva et la tante Pétunia s'évanouit, soulagée. L'oncle Vernon regarda avec colère Harry et Scrimgeour. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser mais Scrimgeour lui fit _Schh !_ pour lui rappeler le sortilège de mutisme. Il tira la tante Pétunia et l'emporta avec lui dans la cuisine. Ils refermèrent la porte mais elle retomba car les charnières étaient cassées. Scrimgeour se retourna vers Harry en souriant.

C'est seulement la première fois que tu leur jettes un sort ? demanda-t-il.

Oui, en fait Fudge m'a déjà accusé de l'avoir fait avant mais c'était en fait un elfe de maison, répondit Harry. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu un avertissement et aujourd'hui, au bout de seize ans, j'ai pas réussi à me retenir.

Ah oui c'est vrai que tu lui a jeté un sort ce matin. Je me demande comment tu as fait pour te retenir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ca doit être horrible de vivre avec eux ! constata Scrimgeour, surpris parce que Harry avait attendu autant de temps pour leur lancer un sort.

Alors ce n'est pas grave ? demanda Harry.

Bien sûr que non ! j'annulerai les poursuites. N'importe qui aurait fait pareil à ta place ! s'exclama Scrimgeour. Au fait tu leur a fait quoi exactement ?

Oh, presque rien, juste un peu peur, répondit-il. C'est vrai que je suis majeur à la fin du mois et j'ai dû oublier que je ne l'étais pas encore. Mais je suis content que vous me compreniez.

Oui, au fait j'avais oublié, mais Dumbledore m'avait demandé peu avant d'être assassiné de te faire passer les tests de Transplanage. Tu aurais bientôt dû être contacté. Mais McGonagall t'y amènera pendant la semaine où tu es à Poudlard.

C'est vrai ! Harry fit semblant d'être surpris, mais c'est fantastique !

Tu verras, il y a plein de nouveautés à l'école. Et le Ministère voudrait bien ton avis. J'y serai beaucoup pendant la semaine. McGonagall à l'air d'être une bonne directrice. Et en même temps tu pourras te renseigner pour être Auror au Ministère. La fameuse Porte à Transplaner devrait être installée dans les jours qui viennent.

Génial, s'exclama Harry. Ca a l'air bien mais normalement, il n'y a que le Ministre et la Directrice qui peuvent l'utiliser ?

Oui, c'est ce qu'il y avait marqué dans l'article, mais les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix peuvent passer librement aussi. McGonagall m'a dit que tu allais diriger l'Ordre du Phénix maintenant. C'est très bien. N'hésite pas à demander de l'aide au Ministère. J'ai décidé de te laisser beaucoup de liberté. Il faudrait juste que tout ce que tu fais reste secret comme ça les gens croiront qu'il n'y a que le Ministère qui résout les problèmes avec ton aide. C'est mieux pour eux que de croire que d'autres personnes font ce que le Ministère devrait faire, tu comprends ?

Bien sûr, je comprends. De toutes façons, je ne sais pas pourquoi, il me semblait qu'on me proposerait de devenir le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, mentit Harry. Tout ce que fait l'Ordre du Phénix restera secret, bien sûr. Et, à propos de l'interview de _la Gazette du Sorcier_, quand est-ce que ça se fera ? demanda Harry.

Oh ! mais tout de suite, s'enthousiasma Scrimgeour. Le reporter va arriver. Il y a une journaliste qui tenait absolument à venir. Je ne sais pas si tu la connais mais c'est Rita Sketter. Je l'ai trouvée suspecte donc je vais surveiller ce qu'elle écrira. En plus, elle est venue fourrer son nez au Ministère et à Azkaban hier soir et elle a l'air de vouloir dénoncer la moindre chose qui ne va pas. Si elle est si mauvaise que ça, je ferai venir un autre journaliste.

Ah oui peut-être qu'il vaut mieux, en fait je la connais un peu et …

Bien sûr, je me souviens, c'est elle qui te critiquait tout le temps dans la _Gazette _il y a quelques années. Bon, on verra quand elle sera là.

Ouais. Et à propos de ce qui s'est passé hier, est-ce que vous en savez plus. Voldemort voulait vraiment se venger de Malefoy ? demanda Harry.

En effet, il semble qu'il ait voulu se venger mais nous n'avons pas vraiment compris. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom s'est rendu compte que les deux Malefoy ne lui servaient à rien et donc il a voulu s'en débarrasser. A vrai dire, c'est pas une grosse perte. Il n'a plus qu'à attraper le fils et ça fera deux Mangemorts de moins. Harry, pendant un instant sembla sur le point de lui dire qu'il fallait sauver Drago Malefoy mais il renonça car il pensait que Scrimgeour soit comprendrait et lui poserait plein de questions soit le prendrait pour un Mangemort. A la place il lui posa une autre question :

Pourquoi n'appelez-vous pas Voldemort par son nom ?

Eh bien par habitude. En fait ce n'est pas la peur comme les gens. Mais à force de les entendre râler quand on dit Voldemort, j'ai préféré l'appeler comme les gens l'appellent, tu comprends ? demanda Scrimgeour.

Bien sûr mais vous devriez quand même l'appeler par son nom pour montrer l'exemple aux gens. Ca montrerait que leur Ministre est quelqu'un de fort et qui n'en a pas peur. Finalement, Harry pensait qu'il n'était pas si stupide que ça. En fait, il ne faisait plus semblant d'apprécier Scrimgeour comme quand il était arrivé mais il commençait vraiment à l'apprécier. Il pensait qu'il était tout de même un bon Ministre, et le fait que d'entendre le nom de Voldemort ne le dérangeait pas n'y était pas pour rien.

Tu as raison, répondit Scrimgeour après un instant de réflexion. C'était une habitude bête. Tu m'as donné une excellente idée. Maintenant, je vais demander à tous les gens du Ministère de l'appeler par son nom et je ferai passer un article dans la Gazette de demain. Merci Harry ! Vraiment, tu sais que si tu travaillais au Ministère, cela donnerait beaucoup de confiance aux gens ! s'enthousiasma Scrimgeour.

Mais c'est ce que je veux faire, je voudrai être Auror ! se réjouit Harry. Je veux arriver à me débarrasser des Mangemorts et de Voldemort !

Mais avec le talent que tu as, tu serais un excellent Auror. Dolores Ombrage m'a raconté ce que tu avais fait pendant ton examen de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ce devait être impressionnant, un Patronus, tu t'imagines !

Oui, je m'imagine. Mais elle ne m'a pas aidé, se plaignit Harry.

Oui, je sais, mais elle regrette et elle va te présenter ses excuses si tu la vois. Elle travaille au Bureau des Métiers maintenant et elle te renseignera sur le métier d'Auror. Gawain Robards m'a succédé, c'est lui qui dirige le Bureau des Aurors et si il n'a pas trop de travail, tu pourras le rencontrer. Mais depuis que nous avons créé le Département de la Lutte Contre la Magie Noire, il y a pas mal de nouveaux métiers et nous recrutons. Je suis sûr que tu préfèrerais encore travailler à ce Département. Il y a un nouveau poste à la Brigade d'Enquêtes et d'Interpellation des Mages Noirs. En fait, il participent aux enquêtes sur le terrain et font de grandes missions de capture des Mangemorts. Actuellement, nous en avons recruté quatre anciens Aurors car cela nécessite une formation très stricte. Petit à petit, les anciens Aurors qui travaillent maintenant à la Lutte Contre la Magie Noire sont remplacés. Mais je doute que tu préfères le métier d'Auror car il n'y a que de l'action. Tandis que la Brigade d'Enquêtes fait des missions beaucoup plus spécialisées et participe à l'organisation des grandes captures de Mangemorts. Pour l'instant, ils cherchent à capturer Severus Rogue. Mais ils ne sont pas encore bien organisés. Cela ne fait que quatre jours que ce Département a été créé. Mais il y a aussi plein d'autres métiers qui peuvent t'intéresser. Tu pourras visiter le Département des Métiers, des Formations et des Etudes que nous avons créé récemment aussi. Il y a une grande salle avec des conseillers et de la documentation. Tu pourras y aller pendant ta semaine à Poudlard.

C'est vrai que ce métier a l'air bien. En tous cas ce nouveau Département a l'air vraiment intéressant. C'est là que travaille Kingsley Schacklebot ?

Ouais.

J'essaierai de venir voir. Mes amis pourront aussi venir par la Porte à Transplaner ?

Bien sûr, ils sont les bienvenus ! s'exclama Scrimgeour, content que le Ministère puisse attirer du monde. Cette salle des Conseils d'Orientation est faite pour les jeunes. Nous avons mis à disposition six Conseillers sous les ordres de Dolorès Ombrage.

J'ai pas beaucoup lu la _Gazette_ mais vous avez fait beaucoup d'autres choses pendant la semaine ? Demanda Harry.

Oui, en fait, ce que tu connais fait partie d'une grande série de mesures spéciales. Nous avons créé plusieurs nouveaux Départements et nous avons dû agrandir les locaux. Près de deux mille personnes travaillent au Ministère maintenant contre sept cent avant. A part le Département de la Lutte Contre la Magie Noire et le Département des Métiers, des Formations et des Etudes, nous avons mis en place le Département des Sécurités Magiques qui travaille à inventer des sécurités pour protéger les gens chez eux, le Département des Loisirs en Clubs et de la Culture, c'est-à-dire que des clubs ont été créés pour permettre aux gens de se divertir un peu en sécurité, c'est ce Département qui financera les Clubs de Poudlard à la rentrée. Nous avons aussi réorganisé le Département des Transports Magiques pour permettre aux gens de se déplacer en sécurité. Ils vont installer des Portes à Transplaner un peu partout pour relier les lieux magiques les plus importants. Les sorciers doivent être en communication, c'est très important. Et puis nous avons créé le Département du Commerce Magique qui permet de s'assurer que le commerce fonctionne bien et que les échanges avec les sorciers des autres communautés magiques se passent bien. Il permet de subventionner certains commerçants qui vendent des objets utiles notamment en matière de sécurité. Il permet aussi d'aider certains chercheurs ou inventeurs à commercialiser des produits qui pourraient être utiles.

Avec tout ce travail, le Ministère doit être occupé alors, constata Harry. C'est vrai qu'il serait utile que j'aide un peu. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?

Oh pas grand chose, Harry. Concentre toi encore sur tes études. Il faudrait juste que tu rassures les gens. Seulement leur dire qu'ils doivent garder espoir et que le Ministère fait tout son possible pour capturer Celui-Dont-On-Ne-euh… Voldemort.

Il n'y a pas de problème mais je viendrai vous voir au Ministère si vous avez besoin de moi, proposa Harry.

D'accord pas de problème, tu es le bienvenu, tu sais ! s'exclama Scrimgeour.

A cet instant, on entendit un gros bruit de raclement dans la cheminée. Harry se retourna et vit avec horreur que l'oncle Vernon avait poussé une grosse armoire devant la cheminée et qu'il s'apprêtait à y amener la table. Quelqu'un était dans la cheminée et poussait contre le mur. On entendit des gens qui parlaient mais les bruits étaient étouffés. La tante Pétunia se précipita pour aider l'oncle Vernon à pousser la table et ils la bloquèrent finalement devant la cheminée. Harry se leva et les Dursley sursautèrent. Dans la cheminée, on entendait encore plusieurs personnes parler.

- Les journalistes doivent arriver par la cheminée ? demanda Harry à Scrimgeour.

Non, ils devaient transplaner, répondit-il simplement.

Mais alors ? Il vaut mieux se méfier, sortons notre baguette ! chuchota Harry à Scrimgeour. Les Dursley semblèrent craindre ces chuchotements. Vous devriez vous pousser de devant la cheminée ! leur cria Harry. Ils attendirent quelques secondes. Les Dursley jetaient des regards terrifiés vers la cheminée qui tremblait à présent. Puis une voix que Harry connaissait se fit entendre.

Harry ! eh ! Harry ! Il reconnu tout de suite Ron, apparemment, il devait y avoir toute la famille Weasley dans la cheminée.

Eh Ron ! Vas-y tu peux défoncer le mur ! lui cria Harry. L'oncle Vernon manifesta son mécontentement par un gros toussotement, mais personne n'y fit attention. Soudain, on entendit un gros craquement et une main sortit d'un côté de l'armoire qui venait de se briser.

Harry, c'est nous, Ron et tout le monde ! cria encore Ron. La tante Pétunia poussa un cri très aigu lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'une main sortait de l'armoire.

Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? demanda la voix de Mr Weasley.

Attendez, je débloque la cheminée lui répondit Harry qui essayait de tirer l'armoire. Vous pouvez m'aider à pousser ?

D'accord ! répondirent les jumeaux Weasley. Pendant un instant, on n'entendit plus rien. Les Dursley étaient toujours aussi angoissés. Ils étaient toujours appuyés contre le mur qui faisait face à la cheminée. Dudley se cachait même les yeux. Enfin, une énorme explosion se produisit et l'armoire vola à travers la pièce. Toute la vaisselle qu'elle contenait se fracassa contre les murs. Et le mur de la cuisine qui était le plus proche de la cheminée se fendit et s'effondra en projetant de la poussière dans tous le rez-de-chaussée. Les Dursley se retrouvèrent couverts de poussière, de suie et de plâtre. En fait, on ne les voyait presque pas, ils se fondaient complètement dans le mur qui avait pris une couleur grisâtre. Harry et Scrimgeour qui ne se trouvaient par chance plus en face de la cheminée, n'avaient reçu qu'un peu de poussière. Ils s'avancèrent pour voir les invités surprise. Une dizaine de personnes se trouvaient dans la cheminée mais on ne voyait pas bien celles qui étaient au fond. Devant, il y avait Fred et George qui avaient l'air très coupable, ils s'attendaient apparemment à ce que Mrs Weasley explose de fureur. Harry devina alors que c'étaient eux qui avaient provoqué l'explosion. A côté, il y avait Ron, qui avait l'air de s'attendre à une autre explosion et Hermione qui avait une main sur la bouche et jetait des regards outrés à Fred et George. Bill était juste derrière Fred et George et il semblait sur le point d'éclater de rire. A côté, Harry distingua des cheveux blonds d'une brillance extraordinaire malgré la poussière et devina que Fleur était derrière. Ginny était de l'autre côté de Bill, elle aussi semblait sur le point de rire. Mr Weasley était à côté de Ginny et apparemment il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Trois personnes étaient derrière mais on ne voyait que leur ombre.

Petit à petit, ils commencèrent tous à bouger. Fred et George sortirent de la cheminée et regardèrent la pièce dévastée. Ils éclatèrent de rire et chacun leur tour ils serrèrent la main à Harry. Finalement Harry éclata lui aussi de rire. Scrimgeour s'avança à son tour devant la cheminée et lorsqu'il vit qui était dans la cheminée, il s'écria :

Arthur ! comment vas-tu ?

Ca va, répondit-il. Il poussa tous ceux qui étaient devant et sortit maladroitement. Son visage était rouge si bien qu'on ne voyait plus ses taches de rousseur. Il s'approcha de Scrimgeour en s'époussetant. Bonjour, Monsieur le Ministre, désolé d'être dans cet état, dit-il honteusement.

Arthur, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom, et puis tu sais, je suis au moins autant poussiéreux que toi ! s'exclama Scrimgeour.

Oui, c'est vrai, admit-il. Il se retourna vers Harry. Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry, mais Fred et …

Ce n'est rien, répondit Harry, ça leur faisait juste plaisir de tout dévaster, il vaut mieux s'amuser un peu ces temps-ci ! Un cadre tomba et se brisa par terre et l'oncle Vernon émit un toussotement. Tous se retournèrent et regardèrent avec étonnement les trois Dursley.

Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? demanda Fred.

IL NOUS ARRIVE QUE VOUS VENEZ DE FAIRE EXPLOSER NOTRE CHEMINEE ! cria l'oncle Vernon, essoufflé de colère. Il s'avança mais s'arrêta rapidement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était entouré d'une douzaine de sorciers.

Enfin, vous pourriez vous excuser quand même ! dit Mr Weasley qui avait un ton de reproche. Il était maintenant beaucoup plus détendu. Harry savait qu'il défendait avec beaucoup de fermeté les moldus. Il s'avanca vers l'oncle Vernon. Bonjour, je suis vraiment désolé, nous allons vous aider à réparer.

L'oncle Vernon ne lui répondit pas mais se contenta de le fixer avec colère. On voyait que la tentation de le frapper était énorme, mais l'effort qu'il faisait pour se retenir était lui aussi important et on voyait qu'il prenait toute sa concentration. Harry remarqua que l'oncle Vernon n'était pas seulement énervé comme d'habitude. On voyait son épuisement face à la situation.

Mr Weasley parut pris au dépourvu par l'absence de réponse de l'oncle Vernon. Il regarda les autres, cherchant du soutien. Mais il était le seul à penser qu'il pourrait parler normalement avec lui, certainement à cause de son admiration pour les moldus.

- Euh, tenta-t-il à nouveau. Vous vous souvenez, je suis Arthur Weasley. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés, nous étions venus chercher Harry.

La dernière fois que les Weasley étaient venus à Privet Drive, ils avaient dévasté le salon presque autant qu'il l'était à ce moment. Et en plus, Fred et George avaient fait manger à Dudley une Praline Longue Langue et sa langue avait enflé jusqu'à une taille d'environ un mètre. L'oncle Vernon se souvenait évidemment de cette dernière visite. Il s'en souvenait même très bien puisque apparemment, il avait compris qu'il était stupide de revêtir son plus beau costume puisque cela n'impressionnerait en rien les visiteurs et que en plus, il serait bon à jeter à la poubelle.

Il semblait que Mr Weasley aurait voulu disparaître par la cheminée aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Il ne savait plus du tout comment réagir. Il était tellement rouge que les jumeaux étaient pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable et Harry se retenait vraiment de rire. A côté de Harry, Scrimgeour avait l'air amusé, seule Hermione gardait un air sévère et Harry s'imagina un instant McGonagall. Elle semblait soutenir Mr Weasley dans sa tentative de communication avec les Dursley. Ces derniers étaient toujours autant paralysés de terreur et de colère.

Pendant un temps d'attente pendant lequel Mr Weasley hésita à abandonner sa tentative de discuter avec l'oncle Vernon, Harry remarqua que Lupin, Tonks et Charlie étaient là aussi. Ce devaient être eux qu'il n'avait pas réussi à distinguer au fond de la cheminée. Mais Mrs Weasley n'était pas là et Harry pensait que c'était préférable pour le moment car Fred et George auraient passé un très mauvais quart d'heure.

Finalement, Mr Weasley s'éloigna lentement des Dursley, visiblement déçu de ne pas avoir pu discuter de prises ou du poste de télévision avec eux.

Enfin, tout le monde se dit bonjour. Harry fut ravi de constater que Tonks et Lupin avaient l'air très heureux ensemble. D'ailleurs, cela se voyait aux cheveux de Tonks qui avaient repris leur couleur rose vif et son visage qui semblait parfaitement joyeux.

En revanche, Ginny ne semblait plus s'amuser comme lorsque la cheminée explosa. Elle se força un sourire envers Harry. Et il comprit, mais il ne parlerait avec elle que lorsqu'ils seraient tous les deux tous seuls. Harry avait voulu arrêter de sortir avec elle à cause du danger qu'elle encourrait à cause de Voldemort.

Cela le rendit un moment triste mais il retrouva sa joie lorsqu'il commença à discuter avec Ron et Hermione. Ginny restait à côté d'eux sans trop parler. Tonks, Lupin, Bill et Fleur discutaient entre eux. Arthur Weasley discutait avec le Ministre. Fred et George observaient Dudley en le pointant du doigt et en riant. Cela semblait agacer sérieusement l'oncle Vernon mais personne d'autre n'avait remarqué. Harry se lança donc dans une conversation avec Ron et Hermione. En fait, personne ne semblait tenir compte que Harry ignorait le motif de cette visite, et lui-même aussi l'oubliait.

- Alors Harry, comment vas-tu ? Nous t'attendons avec impatience à la maison ! … s'exclama Ron.

- Oui Harry, nous mourrions d'envie de te voir ! coupa Hermione.

- Moi aussi, répondit Harry, j'ai tellement de choses à vous raconter.

- Alors c'était vrai ! se réjouit Hermione.

- C'est à propos de Tu-Sais-Qui ? demanda Ron

- Chut ! murmura Harry, c'est très important, je vous le dirais après. Ron brûlait visiblement d'envie de savoir mais Hermione redevint plus calme.

- On verra après, d'accord, conclut Hermione. Oh, Harry ! nous nous sommes inquiétés, nous avions peur que … euh … tu, tu fasses des choses sans nous le dire. Reste prudent, surtout.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien …

- Oh non ! coupa Hermione. Elle avait décroché de la conversation et observait Fred et George qui chuchotaient en riant et en pointant du doigt les Dursley. Personne ne semblait en revanche les avoir remarqués à part les Dursley eux-mêmes qui glissaient lentement vers la cuisine. Personne non plus ne semblait se gêner de s'être invité chez les Dursley tout en ayant dévasté le salon.

Harry vit George fouiller dans sa poche et Hermione lui lança un regard outré pour le faire réagir mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps.

Le mur contre lequel étaient appuyés les Dursley bascula dans la pièce de derrière qui était la salle de bain. On entendit un énorme bruit de fracas et le mur se brisa contre la baignoire. Un énorme jet d'eau jaillit alors du sol, arrosant le plafond et renversant les Dursley. Tout le monde se retourna interrompant les conversations et regarda les Dursley qui étaient trempés et qui se relevaient avec difficulté.

Tout aussi soudainement, un autre pan de mur se renversa détournant le jet vers Harry et tous les invités. Tout le monde fut trempé jusqu'à ce que Lupin ait la bonne idée d'aller pousser le morceau de mur de manière à ce que les Dursley soit à nouveau arrosés mais plus eux-mêmes.

Fred et George éclatèrent de rire et Mr Weasley se retourna vers eux d'un air accusateur. Mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

- Non, ce ne sont pas eux, Mr Weasley, c'est juste le mur qui s'est décroché !

- Ah ! si tu le dis , répondit-il, content de ne pas devoir punir ses jumeaux.

A cet instant, on entendit un autre bruit dans la cheminée, ou plutôt dans ce qui en restait, et finalement, Mrs Weasley apparut au milieu du salon. Mr Weasley fit une horrible grimace montrant qu'il aurait bien voulu éviter des explications avec sa femme. En effet, Mrs Weasley, après avoir constaté les dégâts, lança un regard interrogateur à son mari. Mais celui-ci se contentait de sourire bêtement. Il lui répondit enfin, voyant que personne ne venait à son secours.

- Eh bien, la cheminée a explosé !

Explosé ?

Oui et …

Et cette eau ? demanda-t-elle sur le point d'exploser de fureur comme si c'était son propre rez-de-chaussée qui avait été dévasté.

Et une _canilasation _euh …

Une _canalisation,_ souffla Harry

… ah euh une _canalisation_ a explosé aussi.

Et comment a-t-elle explosé ? demanda Mrs Weasley, voulant savoir précisément sur qui déchaîner sa colère.

Eh bien, il y avait quelque chose qui bloquait et …

ET ?

La cheminée était un peu fragile et donc le mur a craqué quand tout le monde s'est retrouvé coincé dedans, dit Harry, essayant de la calmer pour sauver Mr Weasley et les jumeaux.

Harry, mon chéri, ce n'est pas de ta faute mais tu sais tu peux me dire _vraiment_ ce qui s'est passé, c'est quand même ton salon, dit Mrs Weasley avec une soudaine douceur, essayant de le convaincre d'avouer.

Mais ce n'est rien, ça se répare, répondit-il simplement. L'oncle Vernon toussota.

C'est eux ! dit Dudley fébrilement en pointant Fred et George du doigt. Mrs Weasley regarda successivement Dudley puis son doigt et enfin Fred et George qui avaient l'air de deux voleurs pris la main dans le sac. Pendant une seconde, on vit la colère monter sur son visage et elle prit une grande inspiration.

COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ! BANDE DE CRETINS, VOUS ETES VRAIMENT BONS A RIEN ! cria-t-elle. Elle se retourna vers son mari. ET TOI, TU NE POUVAIS PAS LES EMPECHER ? JE T'AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS LES FAIRE VENIR ! TU NE TE SOUVIENS PAS DE LA DERNIERE FOIS CE QUI S'EST PASSE ! Les Dursley étaient partagés entre la joie de voir les jumeaux et Mr Weasley se faire crier dessus par Mrs Weasley et la crainte que les voisins soient alertés. Tous les invités avaient les mains sur les oreilles à cause de la puissance de ses cris. Elle se retourna encore vers les jumeaux. VOUS DEUX, VOUS RENTREZ A LA MAISON ! ET TOUT DE SUITE ! ET VOUS FERIEZ MIEUX DE VOUS TENIR A CARREAU EN ATTENDANT MON RETOUR, ESPECES D'IMBECILES ! DEPECHEZ-VOUS !

Mrs Weasley, je vous dis que ce n'est pas grave, on pourra réparer, ils ne savaient pas que la cheminée était bouchée, tenta Harry, craignant la réaction de Mrs Weasley, même si celle-ci l'avait toujours chouchouté.

Oui mais Harry, ils n'arrêtent jamais ! on dirait deux enfants ! se plaignit-elle.

Mais ce n'est pas grave, ils voulaient s'amuser, et puis ça me fait plaisir de vous voir tous ! dit Harry, essayant toujours de calmer Mrs Weasley.

D'accord ! mais à la moindre chose de travers, vous rentrez à la maison, OK ? annonça-t-elle d'un air sévère. Fred et George acquiescèrent lentement. Puis Mrs Weasley regarda les personnes présentes. Dans son dos, les jumeaux lançaient des regards noirs à Dudley. Elle fut étonnée de voir Scrimgeour mais ne posa pas de question et elle se précipita pour voir Harry. Oh Harry ! comment vas-tu, tu es déjà si maigre. Mais tu n'as donc pas mangé ?

En fait, je n'avais pas très faim … et puis, les Dursley ne m'ont pas vraiment beaucoup nourri, dit Harry.

Comment donc ? Tu n'as pas mangé, mais Harry, vivement que tu reprennes un bon repas.

Oui.

Pourquoi ton oncle et ta tante ont-ils l'air si bizarre ? demanda Mrs Weasley. Ah ! mais oui, non ne nous sommes pas excusés pour le dérangement ! les pauvres ! tu te rends compte, ils sont moldus, nous devons les aider à réparer.

Oh ce n'est pas la peine, ça les occupera … dit Harry.

Oui mais quand même ! Elle se dirigea vers les Dursley qui avaient presque atteint le haut de l'escalier et qui avaient réussi à ne pas tomber puisque la moitié de l'escalier s'était fracassée lors de l'explosion. Bonjour, je suis vraiment désolée pour le dérangement, je suppose que vous préfériez votre ancien salon. Elle ne tint absolument pas compte de l'absence de réponse des Dursley : l'oncle Vernon la regardait avec un air complètement ahuri. En revanche, la tante Pétunia et Dudley étaient terrifiés et étaient montés sur la marche supérieure. Elle continua donc à leur parler comme si elle parlait à un mur : je suis Molly Weasley, et encore une fois je suis désolée mais mon époux et mes enfants sont absolument sans gêne. Oui, j'ai pourtant essayé d'élever mes enfants correctement mais c'est difficile, vous savez ! L'oncle Vernon continuait de la fixer stupidement. Mais si vous souhaitez, nous allons réparer votre salon, proposa-t-elle.

Ce n'est pas la peine, nous … nous allons déménager, annonça-t-il fièrement. La tante Pétunia le regarda d'un air abasourdi.

Ah bon, je ne le savais pas, vous irez où ? demanda-t-elle.

Eh bien, en fait, ça ne vous regarde pas ! répondit-il. Mrs Weasley fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu sa réponse.

Euh donc, ce n'est pas la peine de déménager, comme je vous le disais, nous allons vous aider. Tenez, l'escalier, attention ! elle sortit sa baguette et cria _reparo _! Les Dursley qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de se pousser gardèrent bêtement les mains sur la tête pour se protéger. L'escalier se répara en partie mais Lupin vint aider.

Ah, vous faites des réparations, laissez moi, nous allons réparer ça mieux, dit-il. Il agita sa baguette et un immense escalier au moins deux fois plus large que l'autre avec des marches en marbre et une superbe rampe en or remplaça l'ancien qui était en bois avec des marches qui grinçaient. La tante Pétunia avait encore mis par réflexe les mains sur la tête. Mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle poussa une exclamation :

Waouh ! et elle se jeta sur la rampe pour l'examiner attentivement. Elle se tourna vers l'oncle Vernon. Mais non, ne déménageons pas. Si ils peuvent tout réparer, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle à Lupin, oubliant totalement sa crainte.

Euh oui, bien sûr, répondit-il, surpris par ce changement brutal. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul. Mrs Weasley était un peu déçue de ne pas avoir réussi à réparer complètement l'escalier, mais elle était contente que le tante Pétunia accepte de l'aide, comme cela, elle pourrait peut-être essayer de les impressionner. L'oncle Vernon était le plus surpris de cette soudaine collaboration de sa femme avec des sorciers et il émit un grognement pour montrer qu'il n'était pas content. La tante Pétunia s'approcha de lui et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

MAIS, TU ES COMPLETEMENT GIVREE ! hurla-t-il. TU VEUX QU'ILS NOUS FASSENT NOTRE SALON SIMPLEMENT POUR IMPRESSIONER LES VOISINS ! DES SORCIERS ! FINALEMENT TU ES COMME TA SŒUR, UNE SORCIERE ! UNE SORCIERE ! hurla-t-il. Mais il fut interrompu par un frappement contre la porte. Il resta figé. Il s'attendait à ce qu'un sorcier vienne encore par la cheminée et pas par la porte. Il était donc persuadé que c'était un non sorcier qui venait. Il attendit alors en espérant que tous ne fassent pas un bruit. On frappa encore deux fois.

Voyons vous devriez faire entrer ces gens ! dit Fleur. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. L'oncle Vernon voulant limiter les dégâts courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers la porte et poussa Fleur qui eut une exclamation de dédain.

Bonjour, ah ! Mrs Polkiss ! Euh … balbutia l'oncle Vernon, tout essoufflé, en essayant de cacher ce qui se passait derrière lui ce qui n'était pas difficile à cause de sa taille.

Eh bien j'ai entendu plusieurs gros bruits et des cris, alors je me suis inquiétée, vous comprenez. Mais je vois que vous avez des invités, c'est cela, dit-elle en essayant d'observer ce qui se passait derrière en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de l'oncle Vernon. Dans le quartier, il était d'usage d'espionner ses voisins et d'essayer de les impressionner ou de les faire passer pour des gens pas normaux. En fait Mrs Polkiss ressemblait beaucoup à la tante Pétunia lorsqu'elle essayait de regarder par-dessus la haie en étirant son long cou.

Euh non, pas du tout ! répondit-il, mal-à-l'aise.

Ah bon et qui était cette jeune fille ?

Elle euh, elle, elle nous livrait des pizzas, dit-il en rougissant.

Des pizzas ! c'est drôle, je ne vois pas comment elle a pu venir ici.

Ah euh, eh bien, elle est certainement venue à pieds, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il sans attendre de réponse en s'adressant aveuglement à l'intérieur de la pièce.

Non, je suis venue par la cheminée, voyons ! s'exclama Fleur derrière lui.

Ah, je vois, par la cheminée, c'est cela ? dit Mrs Polkiss. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Ombrage essayant de lui tirer des informations.

A vrai dire, nous faisons cuire les pizzas dans la cheminée : vous voyez, le feu de bois, il n'y a rien de mieux pour la cuisson ! aha ! dit-il en essayant de faire rire la voisine.

Pourtant, il semble que vous n'utilisiez pas souvent votre cheminée. Je ne vois jamais de fumée en sortir ! dit-elle avec une voix presque cruelle qui montrait qu'elle ne voulait pas rire et que les plaisanteries de l'oncle Vernon était inutiles. On voyait que l'oncle Vernon était très embarrassé et qu'il avait du mal à inventer des histoires pour lui cacher qu'une dizaine de sorciers se trouvait chez lui.

Mais nous ne l'utilisons jamais parce que, euh, elle est condamnée ! s'exclama-t-il. N'arrivant pas à dissimuler le fait qu'il était content d'avoir trouvé quelque chose à répondre. Mais Mrs Polkiss prit un air très bizarre qui révélait qu'elle ne croyait pas une seconde ce qu'il racontait.

Elle est condamnée ! c'est bizarre. Je croyais que vous l'utilisiez pour faire cuire vos pizzas ?

Oui, c'est cela, mais nous avons deux cheminées, en fait. Une pour nous chauffer et qui est condamnée et l'autre que l'on utilise uniquement pour faire des pizzas, dit-il en essayant de ne pas lui laisser trouver quelque chose à critiquer. La voisine se recula et regarda sur le toit.

Pourtant, je ne vois qu'une seule cheminée, et il n'y a pas de fumée qui en sort. Je pensais que le feu devait être prêt pour le moment où les pizzas seraient livrées.

Euh, bien sûr puisque l'autre cheminée se trouve euh (l'oncle Vernon réfléchit à un endroit où elle ne pourrait pas regarder) dans le coin de la maison, celui qui est là-bas ! (il lui fit un signe qui voulait dire de l'autre côté de la maison).

Si je me souviens bien, il y a une chambre dans ce coin. Vous faites cuire vos pizzas dans votre chambre ? demanda-t-elle.

Non, non, la chambre n'y est plus, nous avons fait des, des travaux ! s'exclama-t-il, visiblement irrité par cet interrogatoire.

Des travaux ! s'enthousiasma Mrs Polkiss. Vous avez dû les faire silencieusement, nous n'avons rien remarqué ! et il y a quoi à la place de la chambre ?

Ce sont des travaux d'intérieur ! et nous avons utilisé des perceuses silencieuses, figurez-vous ! Nous avons déplacé la cuisine là-bas.

Une _perceuse _! s'écria Mr Weasley derrière l'oncle Vernon. Vous savez que j'en ai une ! et je fais même une collection de vis ! Il montra sa tête par-dessus l'épaule de l'oncle Vernon qui se fit grand pour la cacher. Tout le monde explosa de rire face à la situation. L'oncle Vernon rougit et Mrs Polkiss eut une expression très bizarre.

Vous aviez donc des invités, c'est cela ? Pour revenir à votre cuisine, il semblerait que la pièce que l'on voit derrière cette fenêtre soit aussi une cuisine ! dit la voisine. L'oncle Vernon paraissait sur le point d'exploser mais il se retenait.

Eh bien, il se trouve que nous avons aussi deux cuisines ! c'est très pratique pour faire plus vite à manger !

Pas pour les pizzas puisque vous n'utilisez qu'une seule cheminée ! Soudain, on entendit une explosion derrière et l'oncle Vernon fit tout son possible pour empêcher la voisine de voir. Qu'est-ce donc ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

C'est le chat qui vient de faire tomber la télé ! Il l'a déjà fait peu avant que vous veniez et elle a explosé ! dit-il avec épuisement.

Comment a-t-elle pu exploser deux fois ?

Eh bien nous avons aussi deux télés. Et la première a explosé ce matin, la deuxième maintenant et la troisième devrait bientôt exploser ! cria-t-il.

Donc vous avez trois télés ! dit-elle. Jusqu'à présent elle n'avait pas remarqué que l'oncle Vernon avait les pieds dans l'eau. Et elle ne lui avait même pas demandé pourquoi il était trempé. Elle ne fit attention à l'eau que lorsque le niveau monta tellement qu'il dépassa le seuil de la porte et que l'eau sortait par la porte si bien qu'elle avait elle aussi les chaussures mouillées. Tiens, vous avez vu, il y a de l'eau qui s'écoule par votre porte.

Ah, en effet, nous avons une fuite, vous entendez le bruit d'eau qui coule. Le plombier essaye de réparer, dit l'oncle Vernon.

Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué cette fuite ? demanda-t-elle, apparemment très intéressée par le sujet.

Euh, euh, eh bien, en fait … la cheminée a explosé et la canalisation a cassé, voilà ! dit-il sans mentir cette fois. Il ne devait certainement plus rien avoir à dire et donc il avait résolu de dire la vérité.

La cheminée ! eh bien il y a beaucoup d'explosion chez vous !

Vous trouvez. Ah, le plombier m'appelle, dit-il.

Le plombier, je ne l'entends pas. Au fait qui est votre plombier ? demanda-t-elle.

C'est Mr Débouchlé !

Mais c'est merveilleux, c'est aussi mon plombier, laissez-moi lui dire bonjour. Mr Débouchlé n'était que le fruit de l'imagination de l'oncle Vernon. Mais Mrs Polkiss, pour trouver un moyen de pouvoir rentrer ne renonçait pas non plus à utiliser la même stratégie que l'oncle Vernon, c'est-à-dire de tout inventer. Mrs Polkiss poussa donc la porte et finalement, l'oncle Vernon renonça et recula.

Mrs Polkiss s'avança dans le hall de l'entrée en marchant dans l'eau, poussée par la curiosité. Lorsqu'elle vit la dévastation qui régnait dans le salon des Dursley avec une dizaine de personnes vêtues dans des capes très étranges, une fontaine au milieu du salon, un mur entier fendu et gris de suie et un autre renversé par terre, avec des morceaux de porcelaine partout et le canapé éventré qui était renversé, la porte de la cuisine sortie de ses gonds et brisée en deux morceaux avec, au milieu de ce désastre un somptueux escalier qui semblait avoir été miraculeusement sauvé de la dévastation, elle s'arrêta net, bouche bée. On peut donc comprendre facilement cette réaction.

La tante Pétunia, la regarda pendant un long instant silencieux à part les rires étouffés des sorciers. Finalement, elle essaya de faire comme si ils essayaient de réparer tout après une catastrophe.

- Nous avons eu un gros problème, la cheminée a brûlé ce qui a fait exploser la télé et puis tout a été dévasté puisque la canalisation a lâché, voilà Myrtille ! dit simplement la tante Pétunia.

Quelle catastrophe, Pétunia. Vous allez arriver à tout réparer ? demanda Mrs Polkiss, essayant de paraître consternée alors qu'elle était maintenant plutôt amusée.

Comme tu le vois, nous avons des amis qui sont là pour nous aider. Mais si tu veux toi aussi nous aider, tu es la bienvenue ! dit la tante Pétunia.

Oh non ! non, non ! je suis vraiment désolée mais euh, euh, je dois aller chercher mon fils à l'école ! dit Mrs Polkiss, très embarrassée.

Ton fils, à l'école ! mais nous sommes samedi ! dit la tante Pétunia.

Ah oui c'est vrai ! ah, j'ai oublié, j'ai laissé coulé l'eau de mon bain ! il faut que j'y aille, au revoir Pétunia !

Au revoir ! Myrtille. Et Mrs Polkiss se faufila vers la porte et partit rapidement. Les sorciers présents riaient beaucoup et curieusement les Dursley riaient avec eux.


	4. L'interview

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA **

**PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 4 : L'INTERVIEW**

Après que le calme fût revenu, les Dursley reprirent leur attitude terrifiée, à part la tante Pétunia qui voulait vraiment que Lupin transforme tout son salon. Elle fit semblant d'essayer de relever une commode. Pour que Lupin vienne l'aider. Cette stratégie fonctionna et Lupin vint l'aider. Il transforma la commode et elle devint aussi magnifique que l'escalier.

Mrs Weasley vint parler à Harry.

Alors Harry, tes affaires sont prêtes ? demanda-t-elle.

Mes affaires ? quelles affaires ? dit-t-il étonné.

Eh bien, Hedwige n'est donc pas revenue ?

Mais, elle doit être en haut, alors ! je reviens ! dit-il.

Il monta le nouvel escalier aussi vite qu'il le put et entra dans sa chambre. Hedwige était rentrée par la fenêtre qui était ouverte à cause de la chaleur. Elle descendit de l'armoire et vint se percher sur le bras de Harry. Elle poussa un hululement d'indignation, montrant qu'elle n'allait pas garder la lettre accrochée à sa patte toute la journée. Harry la lui décrocha et redescendit tout aussi vite l'escalier.

Lupin s'était attaqué à la cuisine et la tante Pétunia semblait ravie. L'oncle Vernon, lui, n'appréciait pas du tout cela.

Lorsque Mrs Weasley s'aperçut qu'il était redescendu, elle lui demanda :

- Alors ?

Je ne l'avais pas vu revenir, ce doit être votre lettre.

Oui, c'est celle-ci. Harry commença à l'ouvrir. Oh ! ce n'est plus la peine. C'était juste pour te prévenir que nous venions te chercher, et qu'il fallait que tu prépares tes affaires.

Mais il y a un problème, le Ministre veut m'interviewer maintenant, les journalistes doivent arriver ! annonça Harry.

Eh bien ce n'est pas grave, nous les attendrons et puis vous viendrez tous au Terrier pour ne pas déranger ton oncle et ta tante plus longtemps.

Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour eux, je crois que ma tante est même plutôt ravie. En effet, la tante Pétunia regardait la baguette de Lupin avec beaucoup de convoitise, alors que il y a quelques minutes, elle en était terrifiée.

Comment faites-vous ? demanda-t-elle à Lupin alors qu'il venait de recoller un vase cassé.

Oh, c'est pas difficile, un simple sortilège ! répondit-il. L'oncle Vernon lançait des regards noirs à sa femme dès qu'il arrivait à capter son regard. Elle lui répondait d'un autre regard avec l'air de dire « puisqu'ils peuvent nous aider, profitons-en, après on les mettra dehors ».

Ne t'embête pas, Lupin ! lui cria Harry à travers la pièce, c'est déjà bien comme ça.

Oh, tant que j'y suis, je finis.

Scrimgeour semblait avoir complètement oublié l'interview, il discutait sérieusement avec Mr Weasley, Bill, Charlie et Fleur. Fred et George semblaient préparer quelque chose. Ron, Hermione et Ginny étaient avec Harry et Mrs Weasley, tandis que Tonks regardait admirativement Lupin réparer le salon.

Ils vont se marier aussi ! dit joyeusement Mrs Weasley à Harry. La cérémonie aura lieu à Poudlard, en même temps que celle pour Bill et Fleur !

Fantastique ! s'exclama Harry, c'est très bien pour eux. Tonks a l'air beaucoup plus heureuse depuis la semaine dernière.

Allez, Harry, puisque tu n'as pas commencé à préparer tes affaires nous allons t'aider, vite ! Vous venez avec nous, Ron ! Ginny ! Fred ! George !

Ok merci ! mais ça va être rapide, je n'ai presque rien sorti depuis que l'on est rentrés de Poudlard.

En effet, Harry avait passé ses journées à réfléchir à son avenir. Ses affaires d'école étaient restées rangées, il n'avait sorti que quelques habits. Ils montèrent tous joyeusement dans la chambre à part Harry qui se remettait à penser à la mort de Dumbledore et à la lettre. Mais il se força à l'oublier pour le moment.

- C'est ici, dit-il en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

Ah ! dit Mrs Weasley. Tu vois Ron, tu devrais prendre exemple sur Harry ! Au moins sa chambre est rangée !

Ouais, ouais, d'accord mais quand tu regardes ta cuisine en ce moment ! répliqua Ron. Mrs Weasley rougit avant de lui répondre.

Je ne peux pas faire mieux. Si tu savais le travail que c'est de s'occuper de tout ce monde. Il y a tout le temps quelqu'un qui vient manger chez nous, si tu pouvais m'aider, tu sais ! Mrs Weasley éprouva le besoin d'expliquer ce qu'elle venait de dire à Harry. Tu sais, Harry, il y a beaucoup de gens du ministère qui viennent à la maison, en ce moment. Arthur a beaucoup de travail, et puis, il a eu une promotion ! Il est maintenant chef du Département des Sécurités Magiques !

C'est génial ! s'exclama Harry. Il était vraiment heureux pour Mr Weasley car ils avaient toujours été une famille pauvre et d'avoir un peu plus d'argent allait leur faire du bien.

Voilà, il y a donc beaucoup de gens du ministère à la maison. Ils ont même renforcé la sécurité à la maison ! Il vont même installer une Porte à Transplaner directement reliée au Ministère pour que Arthur puisse y aller rapidement en cas d'urgence ! Tu te rends compte, son travail est très important maintenant, il dirige un Département à lui tout seul ! Oh, c'est merveilleux Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr ! répondit-il content pour Mrs Weasley.

Allez, ne traînons pas ! Elle sortit sa baguette et rangea les affaires dans la valise qui se referma. Elle nettoya la cage d'Hedwige rapidement. Harry commença à descendre la première valise et Mrs Weasley le fit aider par Ron. Fred et George, s'il vous plaît ! pas de magie pour transporter vos valises !

Ouais, c'est ça, et elle, elle en utilise pas pour ranger la valise ? murmura Fred sans que Mrs Weasley puisse entendre.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent avec les valises, Lupin avait presque finit de réparer le salon. Harry était très étonné du résultat, le salon était magnifique, lumineux, parfaitement rangé, la cheminée était immense, en pierres avec une grosse poutre en bois. Tous auraient pu tenir dedans, même en hauteur. Lorsque Scrimgeour vit toutes les valises, il laissa Mr Weasley et vint demander ce qu'il se passait à Harry.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

Les Weasley m'ont invité chez eux. Ils proposent que l'on fasse l'interview chez eux. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous attendrons les journalistes ici et puis nous irons au Terrier ?

Pas de problème ! Harry, c'est gentil à toi, Molly.

A cet instant, la sonnerie retentit. L'oncle Vernon poussa un cri de protestation mais la tante Pétunia prit un air ravi, elle allait pouvoir montrer son nouveau salon. Elle se hâta d'aller ouvrir. Elle ouvrit la porte et…

AAAAAHHH ! L'oncle Vernon se précipita pour voir ce qui se passait. Il poussa la tante Pétunia et s'arrêta net puis il recula et referma la porte à clef. Harry alla alors voir qui avait sonné. Ce devait certainement être un sorcier, sinon, la tante Pétunia n'aurait pas crié et l'oncle Vernon n'aurait pas refermé la porte. On frappa à nouveau à la porte. Harry l'ouvrit.

Ah ! Maugrey ! je crois que vous avez fait peur à ma tante.

Ouais, elle a l'air folle, celle-là ! grogna-t-il.

Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ?

C'est de la part de McGonagall encore, Potter ! Mais je te préviens, je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle. Je cite « Mr Potter ! il me semble vous avoir dit de rester prudent. Je crois qu'il n'est pas bon de vous attirer des ennuis quelques jours avant que vous ne soyez majeur. Ce que vous avez fait est ridicule ! » Maugrey prit un air stricte et imita la voix de McGonagall ce qui fit éclater de rire Harry. En tout cas, moi, je te dis bravo ! Et le petit, alors, c'était marrant ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Je lui ai juste fait un peu peur pour rire !

Bien, je vais devoir y aller !

Attendez ! comment a-t-elle su ce que j'ai fait ?

Ah, je crois qu'elle était au Ministère au moment où ils en ont été informés.

Ah d'accord. Vous voulez rentrer, il y a tous les Weasley et le Ministre ici ? proposa Harry.

Ah !

Et ils rentrèrent. Tous furent surpris de voir Maugrey Fol-Œil, mais celui-ci ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre.

Bonjour à tous ! désolé, dois partir ! je passerai ce soir Molly !

Ils ressortirent alors et Maugrey fit « Pscchh ! » au chat du voisin qui passa rapidement sous la haie, terrifié.

Bon Potter, sois prudent, VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! aboya-t-il. Tu as lu la _Gazette_ ce matin ! bien alors méfie-toi toujours ! au revoir !

Attendez, est-ce que vous en savez plus ?

Non, mais nous enquêtons ! je dois y aller je suis en retard ! au revoir, Potter et vigilance constante !

Au revoir !

Maugrey transplana et Harry rentra. Ron et Hermione lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur. Mais il leur fit un signe de la main voulant dire « je vous expliquerai après ».

S'il vous plaît ! cria Harry. Que tout le monde se prépare, nous allons bientôt partir.

Il remonta dans sa chambre rapidement et prit la lettre de Dumbledore qu'il cacha au fond de son sac, il vérifia qu'il ne restait rien et redescendit. Le salon était entièrement nettoyé. Tous étaient prêts. Harry vit George et Fred poser des Nougats-Néansang sur la table de la cuisine mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de rassembler ses affaires.

Nous devons juste attendre des journalistes et après nous partirons cria-t-il à nouveau, en attendant, je suggère qu'on s'installe tous dans le canapé et que l'on boive quelque chose.

AAAAAAAAHHHHH ! cria la tante Pétunia. Tout le monde se retourna et vit Dudley en sang. Mrs Weasley chercha Fred et George et bientôt et elle se mit à crier aussi fort que la tante Pétunia.

BANDE D'IMBECILES ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ ENCORE FAIT ! DONNEZ MOI CES STUPIDES BONBONS ! IMMEDIATEMENT !

AAAAAHHHHH ! continuait de crier la tante Pétunia.

Ce n'est rien Madame, on va arrêter ça facilement, dit Mrs Weasley gentiment.

AAAAHHHHH !

Je vous dis que ce n'est rien !

Donnez-moi la deuxième partie, vite ! demanda Mr Weasley à Fred et George.

AAAAHHHHH !

VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER OUI OU NON ! cria Mrs Weasley, JE VOUS DIT QUE NOUS ALLONS ARRETER CA !

AAAAHHHHH !

Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas de crier je crois que l'on va s'amuser à dévaster le salon encore une fois ! et cette fois Lupin ne le rangera pas ! dit Harry calmement à la tante Pétunia. Elle s'arrêta net de crier. Le sang coulait et il y en avait une énorme flaque par terre.

Tiens, mange ça, petit ! ça va s'arrêter ! dit Mr Weasley en lui tendant les pastilles pour arrêter le saignement.

Allez mon Dudlynouchet adoré, tu peux, vas-y ! Fred et George pouffaient de rire derrière et Harry se retenait pour ne pas décevoir Mrs Weasley. Finalement, Dudley mangea la pastille et le saignement s'arrêta petit à petit.

_Evanesco_ ! dit Lupin en pointant sa baguette sur la flaque qui disparut instantanément. La tante Pétunia poussa une exclamation :

Waouh !

La sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois et l'oncle Vernon cassa un vase à cause de la colère.

Enfin, chéri, ce n'est rien ! dit la tante Pétunia, calme toi.

Harry alla ouvrir avec Scrimgeour. Pendant ce temps, Lupin venait de faire tomber sa baguette. La tante Pétunia le vit et la prit sans se faire remarquer. Elle s'approcha du vase que l'oncle Vernon venait de casser :

_Reparo_, murmura-t-elle. Rien ne se passa. _Reparo_, dit-elle plus fort. Le vase bougea un peu puis les morceaux retombèrent. Elle se mit à agiter la baguette très fort. L'oncle Vernon était terrifié de voir sa femme avec une baguette et il essaya de la lui prendre.

Pose ça, espèce d'idiote ! POSE CA, SALE SORCIERE !

JE SUIS UNE SORCIERE ! AHAHA ! UNE SORCIERE ! et elle pointa sa baguette sur le vase. REPARO ! Un jet d'étincelles vertes partit et s'enroula autour des morceaux cassés qui s'élevèrent. Les morceaux du vase tourbillonnèrent dans un sifflement effrayant et prirent une forme qui semblait ressembler à une forme dont Harry était terrifié : la Marque des Ténèbres. AHAHA ! AAAAAHHHHHH ! elle continuait de crier. Finalement les morceaux du vase se recollèrent.

STUPEFIX ! cria Scrimgeour. La tante Pétunia vola à travers la pièce et s'écrasa contre le mur en lâchant la baguette. Lupin la reprit rapidement.

Harry ! ta tante est une sorcière ! on ne savait pas ! dit Lupin.

Moi non plus, cria Harry, mais c'était quoi ? Pourquoi la Marque des Ténèbres, les morceaux du vase !

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, quelle Marque des Ténèbres ? demanda Lupin, l'air inquiet.

Mais, quand les morceaux ont volé, ils ont pris la forme de la Marque des Ténèbres, vous n'avez pas vu !

Non, ce n'était pas la Marque des Ténèbres, Harry, tu as dû avoir une hallucination, tu devrais te reposer !

Peut-être ! mais… Harry ne comprenait plus rien, il était sûr d'avoir vu les morceaux du vase prendre la forme de la Marque des Ténèbres. Ils étaient devenus verts et il avait clairement vu un crâne avec un serpent qui en sortait de la bouche.

Il va falloir se méfier, il est très rare qu'un moldu devienne sorcier à cet âge ! Et puis, elle a l'air folle. Je crois que nous devrions lui lancer un sortilège pour oublier ce qu'elle a vécu, proposa Lupin.

Je ne sais pas Remus, si c'est vraiment une sorcière, seule sa volonté pourra l'empêcher de ne pas le devenir, pas celle des autres, dit gravement Scrimgeour.

Mais, elle a l'air dangereuse, il faudra la surveiller alors ! dit Lupin.

Oui, sûrement, mais nous devrons lui annoncer qu'elle est une sorcière quand elle se réveillera.

Non, il ne faut pas ! cria Harry. Pour lui, la Marque des Ténèbres était comme une vision. Il fallait empêcher la tante Pétunia de devenir une sorcière. Mais si il était le seul à avoir vu la Marque. Tout le monde le regarda comme un fou. Mais il finit par dire : non, rien.

Pendant ce temps, Rita Sketter était restée dans le couloir de l'entrée et observait la scène avec énormément de curiosité. Harry comprit qu'elle n'avait pas changé, si on ne l'empêchait pas, ce qu'elle venait de voir allait sûrement paraître dans la _Gazette _demain.

Bonjour Mrs Sketter, ça ne vous dérange pas si nous faisons l'interview chez Mr et Mrs Weasley, nous y allons par la Poudre de Cheminette ? demanda poliment Scrimgeour.

Oh non pas du tout. Ah ! Harry Potter ! bonjour ! dit-elle lorsqu'elle vit Harry.

'jour ! dit Harry.

Oh, mais je connais ces jeunes gens, dit-elle à l'adresse de Ron et Hermione et, ahah ! vous devez être la petite copine de Harry, c'est cela ? demanda-t-elle à Ginny. Elle ne lui répondit pas mais on vit que Ginny se retenait de pleurer.

S'il vous plaît, vous n'êtes pas là pour vous occuper de la vie privée de Harry, coupa Scrimgeour. Bien commençons à y aller. La Poudre de Cheminette est sur la cheminée. En attendant, je vais remettre en ordre tout ça. Il alla vers la tante Pétunia et pointa sa baguette vers elle. _Enervatum_. Elle se réveilla et observa tout le monde avec un regard qui n'avait plus rien de terrifié. Lorsqu'elle croisa Harry, celui-ci décela de la haine dans ce regard et il commença à ressentir des picotements à sa cicatrice. Mais il pensa finalement que c'était une hallucination. Je vous contacterai plus tard pour que vous soyez admise dans le monde de la Magie. Merci pour votre accueil, au revoir. L'oncle Vernon était terrifié à l'idée que sa femme devienne une sorcière, il était paralysé et n'osait plus rien dire.

Tous partirent les uns après les autres par la cheminée laissant la tante Pétunia, l'oncle Vernon et Dudley, une dispute allait certainement s'annoncer.

Ils arrivèrent tous dans la cuisine des Dursley. Ron avait raison, la cuisine était en désordre par rapport à d'habitude. Et la table avait été agrandie. Une vingtaine de personnes pouvait maintenant y rentrer aisément. On aurait dit que le Terrier servait un peu de salle de réunion du Ministère. Il y avait une armoire pleine de parchemins que Mrs Weasley s'empressa de refermer avec la Magie.

Tiens, c'est, euh … charmant ! ici, dit Rita Sketter.

Vous trouvez ? répliqua Mrs Weasley.

Molly, nous pouvons nous mettre dehors pour l'interview ?

Bien sûr, mettez vous autour de la table, je vous apporterai de quoi manger et boire, répondit-elle. Ron, veux-tu monter les affaires de Harry.

Non, ce n'est pas la peine, Mrs Weasley, je le ferai moi-même après.

Tu es sûr, mais tu dois être fatigué, Harry.

Mais non ! Ron demanda avec un regard à Harry si il pouvait venir avec eux et Harry fit « oui » de la tête. Finalement, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et George suivirent aussi. Avec l'arrivée de Rita Sketter et le fait que la tante Pétunia était devenue une sorcière, Mrs Weasley avait oublié de punir Fred et George. Ils en profitèrent alors pour éviter de croiser leur mère le plus possible.

Oh, c'est merveilleux ici, dit Rita Sketter, lorsqu'elle sortit dans le jardin.

Bien, installons-nous ici, proposa Scrimgeour. Tous s'installèrent à la table du jardin.

Alors ? demanda Rita à Scrimgeour.

Voilà, en fait je voulais juste affirmer mon soutien envers le Ministère, répondit Harry à la place de Scrimgeour.

Ah. Mais il faut bien présenter un peu la situation, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux utiliser ma Plume à Papote ?

Euh …

Merci. Bien… elle sortit la Plume à Papote de son sac et elle se mit à interroger Harry et aussi un peu Scrimgeour.

Voilà, c'est terminé ! dit-elle d'un air ravi.

Euh …

Je crois que l'on devrait relire ? Non ? proposa Scrimgeour à Rita Sketter, comprenant ce que Harry avait voulu dire.

Eh bien, c'est que, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps !

Vous n'aviez qu'à être à l'heure ! rétorqua Scrimgeour. Bon donnez moi ça ! Il lui arracha le parchemin et à la tête qu'il fit, Harry comprit que Rita avait encore dû marquer plein de sottises. Harry, tu n'as pas quatorze ans ?

Non, j'en ai bientôt dix-sept ! répondit Harry, agacé.

Vous pouvez modifier, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Scrimgeour.

Oh, c'est une erreur, aha ! dit inutilement Rita. Elle modifia l'erreur et rendit le parchemin à Scrimgeour.

« Une autre fille est tombée sous le charme de Harry Potter. Celui-ci nous reçoit dans la charmante maison de sa future femme, Ginny Weasley. Mais il n'a toujours pas oublié Hermione Granger, puisqu'il l'a apparemment conviée à leur mariage. ». Vous pouvez me dire quel est le rapport, je crois vous avoir dit de ne pas vous mêler de la vie privée de Harry.

Après une demi-heure de correction, qui a diminué de moitié l'article, Rita était visiblement très déçue de ne pas avoir pu lancer de polémique sur Harry. Parmi ce qui avait été enlevé, il y avait bien sûr le passage de l'amour entre Harry et Ginny, ce qui s'était produit chez les Dursley avec en plus le fait que Harry avait des hallucinations et qu'il provient d'une famille de fous dangereux, elle parlait aussi de la cuisine de Mrs Weasley qui n'était pas rangée et des parents de Harry dont la mort avait « profondément troublé cet adolescent » …

Voilà, cela suffit ! dit Scrimgeour après que Rita Sketter eût recopié ce qu'elle devait écrire, et ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter !

Non, bien sûr ! dit-elle, masquant très mal sa colère.

Et pas la peine non plus de raconter à tout le monde ce que vous avez vu chez son oncle et sa tante, je surveillerai !

Oui, oui ! dit-elle. Ron, Hermione et Harry la raccompagnèrent au portail et avant de la laisser partir, Ron lui murmura.

Attention, on pourrait malencontreusement révéler que vous êtes un animagus non déclaré si vous ne faites pas attention à ce que vous écrivez.

Et ouais ! dirent simultanément Harry et Hermione.

Mrs Weasley fit asseoir tout le monde à table pour discuter, on riait chaleureusement. Harry avait oublié la lettre de Dumbledore et Ron et Hermione aussi car sinon, ils lui auraient déjà demandé ce qu'il avait voulu leur dire de si important.

Harry, tu as vu les nouveaux balais. Ils ont sorti le Nimbus 2006 et l'Eclair de Feu II. Ils disent que le Nimbus est plus rapide mais qu'il est moins fiable. L'Eclair de Feu est celui qui se contrôle le mieux. Il y a même des options pour rejeter les sortilèges. Le Ministère en a commandé une dizaine pour la nouvelle Brigade d'Intervention Eclair ! Regarde ! Il lui tendit un prospectus d'un magasin de balais du Chemin de Traverse.

Waouh ! l'Eclair de Feu est superbe !

On ira voir le magasin quand on ira sur le Chemin de Traverse. Maman a dit qu'on devrait y aller dans la semaine.

Il doit pas y avoir beaucoup de monde en ce moment, non ?

Si, le Ministère a beaucoup renforcé la sécurité et les gens ont l'air assez rassurés. Depuis qu'on est rentrés de Poudlard, le Ministère est très occupé. Papa ne rentre presque pas le soir. C'est pour ça qu'ils vont mettre une Porte à Transplaner ici, comme ça il pourra travailler ici et être en liaison en permanence avec le Ministère. C'est l'un des endroits les plus sécurisés au monde, ici. Il y a toujours des Aurors qui patrouillent et ils ont mis des Sortilèges Anti-Transplanage comme à Poudlard. On ne peut transplaner que devant la petite cabane du jardin là-bas, tu sais, dit-il en la montrant avec sa main.

Ton père doit gagner plus maintenant, non ?

Ouais, son salaire a presque triplé, tu te rends compte. Il a même pu réserver des places pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch au Canada l'été prochain ! il t'a réservé une place à toi aussi.

Oh, c'est génial ! s'écria Harry.

T'as vu!

C'est quand le mariage de Bill et Fleur et de Lupin et Tonks ? demanda Harry.

C'est le 22, quand on sera à Poudlard, tout est déjà prêt.

Harry se demandait comment se passait un mariage chez des sorciers. Il connaissait les mariages de moldus, et cela même s'il n'en avait jamais vu puisque les Dursley le laissaient chez Mrs Figg à chaque fois qu'il y en avait un. En fait, il en avait vu plusieurs fois à la télé dans des films. C'est pourquoi il posa la question à Ron.

Comment ça va se passer ? demanda-t-il.

Oh, il n'y a rien de spécial, c'est surtout une grosse fête, avec un repas… C'est quelqu'un du Ministère qui fait le mariage, en fait ça sera le Ministre lui-même. Il va faire un sortilège pour lier les deux baguettes entre elles et puis, euh, voilà.

D'accord, ça va être bien.

Au fait, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu crois que l'on va faire à Poudlard cette semaine ? Ca sera à propos de l'Ordre du Phénix, tu crois ?

Harry ! s'exclama Hermione. Et tout le monde arrêta ses conversations.

Qu'y a-t-il, Hermione, demanda Mrs Weasley.

Non rien… répondit-elle. Harry ! tu devais nous dire quelque chose de très important, murmura-t-elle.

Ah oui ! j'ai oublié ! répondit-il à voix basse. Venez avec moi, c'est top secret. Ils se levèrent tous les trois. Ginny resta avec Fred et George.

Où allez-vous ? demanda Mrs Weasley.

On revient, maman, cria Ron joyeusement.

Ils montèrent rapidement l'escalier et entrèrent dans la chambre où Harry dormait et où il y avait toutes ses affaires. Il sortit la lettre de Dumbledore. Hermione tremblait à l'idée d'avoir de la lecture lorsqu'elle vit la lettre. Ron attendait en remuant que Harry annonce quelque chose d'important.

Bon, je vais commencer avec le commencement, c'est-à-dire le plus important. Voilà, Maugrey est venu ce matin me donner cette lettre que McGonagall a trouvé dans le bureau de Dumbledore et qui m'était destinée. Voilà, tenez.

Hermione était abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle tremblait encore plus fort et avait tellement de mal à tenir la lettre que Ron dut la tenir lui-même. Elle commença par examiner l'écriture et dut constater que c'était bien Dumbledore : une écriture fine et penchée. Tous les deux commencèrent à lire la lettre. Après quelques minutes de lecture, Hermione resta bouche bée quelques instants. Elle voulait poser des questions sur tout ce qu'elle venait de lire mais elle ne savait visiblement pas par où commencer. Alors Harry lui fit signe de poursuivre la lecture.

Il dut la forcer plusieurs fois à continuer de lire jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse de lire. Ron, lui, avait lu la lettre entière d'un coup et comme Harry la première fois, il semblait avoir du mal à croire ce qu'il venait de lire. Harry leur fit lire la lettre plusieurs fois pour qu'ils comprennent que tout est cohérent avant de les laisser parler.

Ron et Hermione, après avoir bien tout compris en ayant lu la lettre au moins cinq fois de suite réfléchirent séparément avant de commencer à parler. Hermione semblait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Ron commença à parler le premier :

Rogue ! ce n'est pas possible ! Dumbledore a dû se tromper.

Je ne crois pas, tout ce qu'il dit est parfaitement logique. Cela concorde avec ce qu'il s'est passé le soir de sa mort.

Oui, c'est vrai, mais quand même !

Harry ! oh ! c'est incroyable. Hermione était maintenant en larmes. Tu t'imagines tout ce que tu vas devoir faire tout seul. Et comment être sûr que tout cela est vrai ? dit-elle en pleurant doucement.

Je fais confiance à Dumbledore ! Si il dit tout cela, c'est que c'est vrai.

Oui, mais je veux dire si la lettre est fausse, c'est dangereux, tu sais !

Elle ne peut pas être fausse. C'est impossible. C'est Maugrey qui me l'a donnée. Et c'est McGonagall qui lui a donnée parce qu'elle l'a trouvée dans le bureau de Dumbledore et qu'elle n'a pas pu l'ouvrir car elle m'était adressée. Je ne vois pas comment elle aurait pu être fausse, personne d'autre que Dumbledore n'a pu entrer dans son bureau.

Oui mais quand même Harry, tu te rends compte ! tu devrais au moins prévenir l'Ordre du Phénix ! tu ne peux pas faire tout cela tout seul !

Non ! répondit Harry fermement. Dumbledore voulait que seul toi, Ron et moi sachions cela.

Oui mais même Dumbledore est inconscient parfois ! Harry, s'il te plaît, soit raisonnable.

Hermione, arrête, s'il te plaît ! dit Ron à la place de Harry.

Je ferais confiance à Dumbledore quoi qu'il arrive, dit Harry.

Harry, est-ce que Rogue et le frère de Dumbledore ont pris contact avec toi ? demanda Ron.

Non, pas encore, je n'ai reçu la lettre que ce matin.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Harry, je suivrai toujours ce que dit Dumbledore, même si c'est dangereux !

Non, Ron, Dumbledore voulait juste que tu saches cela. Il ne veut pas que tu te mettes en danger !

Harry, nous t'aiderons, même si c'est dangereux, dit Hermione, toujours en larmes.

Est-ce que vous avez deviné quelque chose à propos du plan de Dumbledore ? demanda Harry. J'y ai un peu réfléchi mais je n'ai pas compris en quoi sa mort pouvait nous être utile. Bien sûr, je lui fais confiance et je suis certain qu'il ne sera pas mort pour rien.

Oui, Harry tu as raison, il ne sera pas mort pour rien, dit Ron avec conviction.

Non, je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça va nous être utile mais nous en apprendrons plus certainement très bientôt dit Hermione.

Harry, le Horcruxe, as-tu compris, le R.A.B. ? demanda Ron.

Non, je ne sais pas, mais nous allons chercher.

On a déjà un peu cherché depuis que l'on est rentrés, dans des journaux. Mais ce n'est pas facile, on n'a rien trouvé, compléta Hermione.

Bien, d'accord.

Donc tu vas retourner à Poudlard, cette année ? demanda Hermione.

Oui, mais je ferai un peu comme Dumbledore, je partirais de temps en temps, répondit Harry.

Il faudra faire attention de ne pas te faire remarquer, j'espère que McGonagall ne sera pas trop sévère.

J'espère aussi. En tout cas, du côté du Ministère, ça va mieux, il suffisait d'une petite interview et ça va mieux.

Tu as eu raison. Le Ministère est vraiment efficace en ce moment, non ?

Oui, c'est vrai. Scrimgeour est un bon Ministre. Il nous a même invités au Ministère dans la semaine pour visiter les nouveaux Départements, c'est bien, non ?

Oui c'est bien, j'ai hâte de voir où travaille Papa.

Au fait, Ron, tu m'as parlé tout à l'heure d'une Brigade Eclair, c'est quoi ? demanda Harry.

C'est un peu comme des Aurors mais ils sont faits pour surprendre les Mangemorts par les airs. Leurs Eclairs de Feu vont pouvoir transplaner en même temps qu'eux et ils vont créer une protection contre tous les sortilèges, même les _Avada Kedavra _! Ils sont en train de les tester actuellement.

C'est génial ! mais Scrimgeour ne m'en avait pas parlé. Il m'a raconté tout à l'heure tout ce que le Ministère a fait pendant la semaine et ça à l'air vraiment bien.

Harry, comment va-t-on réussir à cacher ce que l'on fait à l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils vont vouloir savoir où tu vas, dit Hermione.

C'est ça le problème, mais pour se cacher on commence à avoir l'habitude, même si la cape d'invisibilité est un peu petite pour nous maintenant, répondit Harry.

Cette Salle du Phénix a l'air géniale, dit Ron.

Ouais, on va certainement la visiter pendant la semaine. Au fait, vous savez qui c'est qui vient à Poudlard ?

Normalement, il y aura tout l'Ordre du Phénix. On va se réunir pour s'organiser à nouveau. Normalement, tu en seras le chef même si Maman n'était pas très contente quand McGonagall lui a appris. Enfin, puisque Dumbledore le veut, elle devra accepter.

Oui mais quand même, tu es encore jeune ! Ta mère n'as pas tort, Ron, dit Hermione gravement.

Arrête Hermione, je ne vois pas qui d'autre que Harry pourrait en devenir le chef puisque nous sommes les seuls à savoir que Rogue est encore de notre côté, dit Ron.

Oui, tu as peut-être raison, dit Hermione.

Dumbledore veut que nous reprenions l'AD, c'est une bonne idée. En plus, Scrimgeour m'a dit que le Ministère aidera les Clubs à Poudlard, dit Harry.

Oui, c'est très bien, admit Hermione.

Ce serait génial si Lupin et Maugrey venaient enseigner à Poudlard. Je suppose que McGonagall va accepter. Il n'y aura plus beaucoup de gens qui voudront venir à Poudlard, même avec les nouvelles protections.

Oui, c'est dommage, c'est ce que Dumbledore aurait voulu, dit tristement Hermione.

Mais les gens vont se rendre compte que Poudlard sera l'un des lieux les plus sûrs du monde, non ? demanda Ron.

Ouais, sûrement, répondit Harry.

En attendant nous irons au Chemin de Traverse avec tout le monde dans la semaine. Tu en profiteras pour passer chez Octave Melodge. J'ai hâte de visiter sa boutique, dit Hermione.

Tu as vu ce qu'a dit Dumbledore sur Grindelwald. Si il a réussi à le vaincre alors tu y arriveras aussi, hein Harry, j'en suis sûr ! dit Ron.

Ouais, merci. Harry était content de la confiance que lui apportaient ses amis.

Ils discutèrent encore de la lettre pendant un bon moment. Ce fut Mrs Weasley qui vint les chercher pour le repas du soir. Tous avaient passé l'après-midi à discuter, certainement de choses sérieuses puisque lorsqu'ils redescendirent, il y avait des parchemins déroulés sur la table. Scrimgeour demanda à Harry de s'asseoir près de lui. Tous étaient heureux à part Ginny qui avait du mal à rire. Harry s'en voulait un peu mais lorsqu'il repensait à sa sécurité il pensait qu'il avait eu raison d'arrêter de sortir avec elle.

La mort de Dumbledore était encore dans les esprits mais plutôt que de s'enfermer dans la tristesse, tous avaient la volonté de se venger. C'est pour cela qu'ils arrivaient à rire entre eux. Cela fit du bien à Harry qui n'avait pas ri de toute la semaine.

Ils étaient tous d'autant plus heureux que le travail que fournissait le Ministère était efficace. Il n'y avait pas eu d'attaques de Mangemorts à part celle de la prison d'Azkaban. Pourtant, les Mangemorts auraient pu profiter de la mort de Dumbledore pour semer le trouble. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas fait car ils avaient certainement peur des nouvelles mesures prises par le Ministère.

Harry, nous étions en train de discuter des Portes à Transplaner, dit Scrimgeour sérieusement.

Ah !

Et donc, elles sont prêtes, on vient de me le dire. Il y en a déjà sept de prêtes à installer. La première sera installée à Poudlard comme tu le sais. Il y en aura une autre entre le Chemin de Traverse et le Ministère, entre l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste et le Ministère, entre Pré-au-Lard et le Ministère. Enfin, il y en aura aussi une demain entre le Ministère – plus précisément le bureau de Kingsley Schackelbot – et ici. Les autres seront dans le hall d'entrée du Ministère. Celle d'ici sera installée demain, ce sera la première pour faire des tests en privé. Et nous voulions savoir où tu pensais mettre les deux autres.

Euh ? je ne sais pas.

Ah et j'ai oublié de te dire, les Mangemorts ne peuvent pas y passer car il y a un sortilège qui repousse la Marque des Ténèbres. Même avec un déguisement un Mangemort ne pourra pas passer. Ils essayent au Département des Sécurités Magiques d'appliquer ce sortilège à d'autres objets.

Ah, c'est vraiment bien, mais il faut espérer que les Mangemorts ne trouveront pas le moyen de passer. Je pensais sinon que l'on pourrait mettre ces Portes dans des endroits où il y a beaucoup de sorciers réunis, non ?

Oui, c'est ce que nous faisons pour le moment, mais après il y a beaucoup d'endroits et de villages notamment où il y a des sorciers réunis. Nous avions pensé en mettre une deuxième au Chemin de Traverse : près de Gringotts et de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il y a beaucoup de mouvement en ce moment là-bas, mais les Mangemorts ont peur d'agir à cause des patrouilles d'Aurors. Sinon, il y a la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch l'été prochain au Canada et nous avions pensé la mettre là-bas pour qu'il soit plus facile de voyager, mais le problème c'est que de toutes façons au maximum trois personnes peuvent passer à la fois et que la Coupe du Monde, c'est dans longtemps encore, d'ici là on en fabriquera des plus grandes et on pourrait avoir besoin de celle-là avant.

Oui, je pense qu'il vaut mieux attendre pour la Coupe du Monde, dit Harry.

Sinon, j'ai proposé la bibliothèque qui va être ouverte à la fin de l'été à Londres. Ca fait déjà trois mois qu'elle est en construction. Nous n'avons pas pu la faire au Ministère car les agrandissements ne sont plus possibles maintenant. Nos sortilèges ne sont plus assez puissants, en fait. Nous avons récupéré des livres de partout dans le monde et nous les rassemblons dans cette bibliothèque. Nous ne lui avons pas encore trouvé de nom car nous étions très occupés à la construire. Il était très difficile de la construire sans toucher aux immeubles moldus. Elle se trouve en sous-sol comme le Ministère à environ trois kilomètres. Plusieurs fois il y a eu des effondrements et les moldus sont venus enquêter, ils ont cru à des séismes donc on a dû être très prudents. Normalement, elle aurait dû ouvrir il y a un mois. J'ai proposé de l'installer entre Poudlard et la bibliothèque pour que les élèves puissent directement s'en servir mais il y en a qui préfèrent la relier au Ministère, je voudrais ton avis.

Oui, mais il vaut mieux que tous les sorciers puissent y accéder, Rufus, dit Lupin.

Mais le problème est que les élèves de Poudlard devront passer par le Ministère et il vaut mieux éviter trop de mouvements d'élèves dans le Ministère, répondit Scrimgeour.

De toute façon, d'ici à son ouverture, d'autres Portes auront été fabriquées, non ? On pourra en mettre entre Poudlard et la bibliothèque et entre le Ministère et la bibliothèque.

Oui, c'est vrai, admit Scrimgeour.

En attendant, je crois que d'en mettre une deuxième au Chemin de Travers est une bonne idée, il faut que les Aurors puissent intervenir rapidement. Et pourquoi ne pas mettre des Sortilèges Anti-Transplanage partout au Chemin de Traverse et ne laisser que les Portes à Transplaner pour y accéder, comme ça les Mangemorts ne pourraient pas du tout y aller ?

Nous y avons pensé, déjà, mais les Sortilèges Anti-Transplanage sont très complexes et peu de gens peuvent les accomplir de nos jours. Généralement, ils ne fonctionnent que pour des petits endroits. Ca fait des mois que l'on a travaillé à sécuriser cette maison, on doit faire cela par petites parties et encore, il reste souvent des passages et il faut les combler ce qui est très long. Le Ministère emploie deux sorciers qui sont chargés de placer des Sortilèges Anti-Transplanage, mais nous en cherchons d'autres qui sont capables de les accomplir. Sinon, le meilleur moyen de sécuriser des lieux magiques est de placer beaucoup d'Aurors. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment.

Ron m'a parlé d'une Brigade d'Intervention Eclair, ils servent plus que les Aurors, non ? demanda Harry.

Non, pas forcément, les Aurors sont plus chargés de la surveillance dorénavant. Ils appellent les renforts en cas d'attaque mais peuvent intervenir dès le début des attaques. Après, toutes les Brigades d'Intervention arrivent. La Brigade Eclair est faite pour surprendre les Mangemorts par les airs. Leurs balais peuvent transplaner avec eux et ils repoussent les Sortilèges, c'est très utile pour interpeller les Mangemorts. Les balais sont en train d'être équipés pour être rendus invisibles ainsi que les gens qui sont dessus. Bien sûr, tout cela est top secret. Personne ne saura l'existence de cette Brigade, sinon, ça ne surprendrait plus. Le Département des Mystères a moins de travail maintenant qu'il y a le nouveau Département des Sécurités Magiques, dont Arthur est le Chef. Mais nous ne sommes pas très bien organisés. Il faudrait beaucoup plus de monde pour travailler. Certaines personnes sont obligées de travailler dans deux Départements à la fois, tu vois le problème. Par exemple Arthur est provisoirement Chef du Département des Transports Magiques jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions quelqu'un d'apte à prendre le poste. Nous espérons qu'à la rentrée, trois mille personnes travaillent au Ministère contre deux mille actuellement.

Mais il faut quand même que ceux qui y travaillent soient qualifiés pour leur travail, on ne peut pas donner le métier d'Auror à n'importe qui ! dit Harry.

Bien sûr mais nous organisons de formations. Nous voulions vous demander aussi, tu sais, la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique a été détruite l'année dernière et nous voulons la reconstruire, mais nous ne voulons pas la refaire de la même manière.

Evidemment, coupa Hermione, c'était scandaleux de voir l'elfe, le gobelin et le Centaure regarder de cette manière le sorcier. Ils devraient être tous à égalité. Ce n'est pas normal que parmi les nouvelles mesures prises, il n'y en ait aucune qui concernent les elfes !

Ah, euh, bien sûr, dit Scrimgeour mais nous avons fait passer la sécurité d'abord.

Oui mais les elfes ! c'est important !

D'accord Hermione, mais chaque chose en son temps ! dit Harry.

Oui, et ce n'est pas le moment de commencer avec tes histoires de _sale,_ continua Ron.

S.A.L.E. ! corrigea Hermione l'air scandalisé.

Oui, oui, c'est pareil que _sale_.

Bien, je crois quand même que Hermione a raison. Le moment venu, il sera temps de prendre des mesures en faveur des elfes et de toutes les créatures magiques opprimées par les sorciers, dit Lupin. Hermione avait l'air très contente que Lupin la soutienne.

Oui, il est peut-être temps de créer un Département de l'Egalité entre Sorciers et Créatures Magiques, dit Scrimgeour, nous y réfléchirons.

C'est une excellente idée, s'enthousiasma Hermione.

Mrs Weasley commença à apporter les plats à table. Tout le monde mangea en discutant joyeusement.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla tard pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré de l'école. Il n'avait presque pas fait de cauchemars comme les nuits précédentes. Revoir ses amis lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. Mrs Weasley lui apporta le petit déjeuner au lit ainsi qu'à Ron. Hermione était déjà levée et aidait Mrs Weasley à préparer le déjeuner.

Peu avant le déjeuner, un hibou livra la _Gazette du sorcier_ et ce fut Harry qui le paya et vit en premier la une. Il y avait sa photo en compagnie de Scrimgeour, photo que Rita Sketter avait prise la veille dans le jardin.

LE MINISTERE SOUTENU PAR HARRY POTTER

_Harry Potter a accepté de répondre aux questions d'une de nos journalistes, il s'est exprimé sur les actions récentes du Ministère. Nous l'avons retrouvé en compagnie de ses amis et de Rufus Scrimgeour._

_La Gazette du Sorcier :_

_Pourquoi avez-vous accepté cette interview, vous sembliez pourtant assez distant depuis quelques temps ?_

_Harry Potter :_

_Ce sont les mesures prises par le Ministère qui m'ont poussé à lui témoigner ma confiance._

_GS :_

_Quelles sont par exemple les mesures que vous avez préféré ?_

_HP :_

_En fait, je pense qu'elles forment un ensemble, elles sont très bien étudiées pour assurer le mieux possible la sécurité de la Communauté Magique. Chacune est importante mais les Portes à Transplaner me plaisent particulièrement._

_GS :_

_Vous soutenez les actions du Ministère ?_

_HP :_

_Bien sûr. Le Ministère s'efforce de faire tout son possible pour assurer la sécurité et en ne provoquant pas la panique. Il n'y a rien de caché et je crois que nous pouvons le féliciter. Par rapport à l'ancien Ministre, Mr Scrimgeour est vraiment efficace et a su rester capable d'affronter la situation._

_GS :_

_N'avez-vous pas perdu l'espoir de vaincre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom depuis le tragique décès d'Albus Dumbledore ?_

_HP :_

_Non, je ne perdrai jamais espoir. Albus Dumbledore a tracé le chemin de la lutte contre l'injustice et nous suivrons ses traces. Il reste dans notre mémoire à jamais et personne ne peut reculer désormais dans la lutte contre Voldemort, ne serait-ce que pour honorer le travail qu'il a commencé, son souhait que les sorciers soient unis contre l'injustice._

_GS :_

_Pensez-vous que le Ministère ait beaucoup respecté cette volonté dans le passé ?_

_HP :_

_Non bien sûr, mais j'espère que l'actuel Ministre saura défendre cette volonté. Pour ma part, je me battrai pour cela._

_GS :_

_Vous semblez suivre Albus Dumbledore dans tout ce qu'il dit. N'aurait-il pas fait de vous une copie de lui ?_

_HP :_

_C'est ridicule, je suis ce que dit Albus Dumbledore parce que ce qu'il dit est juste et respectueux de tous. Il ne m'a pas forcé à être comme je suis, mais je suis d'accord avec lui pour tout. Il a su rester sage toute sa vie et j'en ferai mon modèle, je défendrai ses valeurs jusqu'au bout._

_GS :_

_Un conseil à donner aux sorciers ?_

_HP :_

_Je dirais seulement qu'il suffit de rester unis entre nous, de ne pas rejeter les autres à cause de leurs différences, c'est sur quoi se fonde la haine que porte Voldemort envers les non-sorciers et que c'est inacceptable. Nous serons tous en sécurité tant que nous suivrons les consignes mises en place par le Ministère mais le seul moyen d'assurer la sécurité durablement est encore de rester unis._

_Par ailleurs, Rufus Scrimgeour a remercié Harry Potter pour son soutien et a confirmé que « l'union de tous est nécessaire pour la paix »._

_Rita Sketter_

Harry était content que l'article n'ait pas été modifié. Il avait réussi à faire passer le message de Dumbledore à toute la Communauté Magique et en plus, il était suivi par le Ministère. Il pensait que Dumbledore aurait été fier de lui mais il n'était malheureusement plus là pour l'être.

Lorsque Hermione finit de lire l'article, elle était en pleurs.

Oh Harry, c'est merveilleux. Tout le monde va t'écouter et nous vaincrons Voldemort.

Bravo Harry ! cria Ron, tu vas finir par devenir Ministre. Au moins, tout le monde sera d'accord avec toi.

Merci, mais ça ne me plairait pas trop. Hermione, il y a quelque chose d'autre d'intéressant ou pas ?

Oui tiens, regarde !

Elle lui montra un article qui était sur la deuxième page :

NE CRAIGNONS PLUS VOLDEMORT : APPELONS-LE PAR SON NOM !

_Rufus Scrimgeour a annoncé hier qu'il est préférable d'appeler Voldemort par son nom. Il pense ainsi casser cette image de lui qu'il a voulu se donner en jouant sur la crainte des gens. Désormais, finis les « Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom » , les « Vous-Savez-Qui » ou encore les « Tu-Sais-Qui ». Au ministère, tout le monde a obligation de prononcer son nom._

_Rufus Scrimgeour précise que cette initiative est le fruit de la collaboration avec Harry Potter qui a toujours appelé Voldemort par son nom. Mr Scrimgeour a même proposé de l'appeler « Voldy » pour se moquer un peu. Espérons que Voldy ne le prendra pas mal, nous plaisantons !_

Il est fou, il va se faire assassiner ! s'écria Hermione.

Je ne pensais quand même pas qu'il irait jusqu'à l'appeler Voldy, dit Harry. Finalement, je trouve ça pas mal, Voldy.

Arrête, Harry, ce n'est pas drôle, dit gravement Hermione. Il est normal de l'appeler par son nom mais de l'appeler Voldy, il faut être fou. Il va s'énerver et il va y avoir des morts !

Arrête ! Hermione, dit Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse. J'aimerais bien voir sa tête quand il lira l'article. Aha ! je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Scrimgeour propose ça !

Au fait, tu ne nous avait pas dit que tu en avais discuté, dit Hermione.

Oh, je lui ai dit ça rapidement hier, quand on était chez les Dursley.

C'est une bonne idée, Dumbledore aurait été très content de cela, dit Hermione.

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Fudge n'aurait pas fait un truc pareil. Finalement, il est très bien, ce Scrimgeour.


	5. Le Phénix

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA **

**PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 5 : LE PHENIX**

Pendant l'après-midi, lorsque Harry était tout seul dans la chambre, Ginny vint le voir.

Alors Harry ? dit-elle, avec le même air triste qu'elle avait depuis la veille.

Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas pu te voir toute seule depuis hier, dit Harry honteusement.

Tu ne veux donc pas, s'il te plaît. Harry je t'aime toujours, moi ! dit-elle en commençant à pleurer.

Mais moi aussi, mais tu dois comprendre que c'est trop dangereux pour toi. Tous ceux que j'aime disparaissent les uns après les autres. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes ce risque.

Mais, tant pis, je veux le prendre, s'il te plaît ! pleura-t-elle.

Harry était désolé de devoir laisser Ginny. Au fond de lui il l'aimait toujours autant. C'était pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas lui laisser courir un si grand risque. Mais en même temps, Ginny avait l'air si malheureuse. La veille elle était la seule à ne pas avoir parlé et ri avec les autres. Harry en était malade.

S'il te plaît, Harry, nous ne le dirons à personne ! comme ça, je ne risquerai rien. S'il te plaît !

Non, je ne peux pas, pas pour le moment. Avant un an, on se sera débarrassé de Voldemort, je te le promets. Mais en attendant, c'est trop dangereux pour toi.

Mais je ne peux pas attendre, je t'aime. Elle se mit à pleurer de plus en plus.

Harry la prit contre lui et lui répéta encore tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Garde ton amour pour moi au fond de toi. Je fais la même chose. Et puis après nous pourrons nous aimer en paix.

Mais si on meure d'ici là …

Personne ne mourra d'ici là, personne, je te le promets. Il faut juste du temps, de la patience. En attendant, tu restes mon amie et au fond de mon cœur, je t'aime. Mais essaye de m'oublier pour le moment. Dis-toi que je suis seulement ton ami, d'accord.

Oui, d'accord, dit-elle en pleurant.

Ne dis à personne que tu m'aimes, je ne dirais à personne que je t'aime. Ensuite nous pourrons nous aimer en paix.

D'accord, dit-elle se calmant peu à peu.

En attendant, veux-tu venir jouer au Quidditch dehors ?

D'accord, j'arrive, dit-elle, le sourire l'emportant sur les larmes.

Harry était très content que Ginny ne souffre plus. Elle avait certainement dû s'enfermer toute la semaine. Et enfin, elle allait pouvoir se libérer.

Tous se retrouvèrent dans le jardin quelques minutes plus tard. Il y avait Bill et Charlie que Harry n'avait jamais vu jouer au Quidditch, Fred et George, Ron, Ginny et Harry. Hermione qui n'était pas très alaise sur un balai dut quand même jouer. On constitua les équipes. Charlie, Harry, Fred et Hermione jouaient ensemble contre Bill, George, Ron et Ginny. Les anneaux étaient de simples cerceaux que Charlie ensorcela pour rester à une quinzaine de mètres de hauteur. Les deux gardiens étaient Ron et Hermione.

Après plusieurs minutes de jeu, tout le monde se rendit compte que Hermione était une catastrophe au Quidditch. Elle n'avait arrêté qu'un seul tir et encore sans le faire exprès puisque George lui avait tiré dans le ventre. Elle n'était miraculeusement pas tombée de son balai car elle s'était retenue sur un des anneaux. Ginny était excellente et Harry était soulagé de voir qu'elle appréciait vraiment de s'amuser un peu. Enfin, Ron semblait moins maladroit que d'habitude, certainement parce que Fred et George ne se moquaient pas de lui puisqu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même équipe.

Après une demi-heure de jeu, le score était de cinq cent quarante à cinq cent dix pour l'équipe de Ron. L'épuisement commençait à se sentir et lorsque Hermione voulu renvoyer le ballon à Harry après avoir encaissé encore un but, elle se rata complètement et envoya le ballon en direction du portail.

A ce moment, il y avait Scrimgeour, Mr Weasley, Kingsley Schackelbot et trois autres sorciers que Harry n'avait jamais vu, regroupés autour d'une arche d'environ trois mètres de diamètre. Cette arche semblait être en or et elle étincelait majestueusement au soleil. Elle était posée sur un socle de pierres avec un petit escalier de trois marches, dallé avec des ardoises pour y monter. Mais à travers cette arche, on ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait derrière comme on aurait dû le voir si l'arche était vide, mais on voyait une grande pièce lumineuse avec ce qui semblait de loin être un grand bureau au centre avec des fenêtres et un ciel magnifique.

Le ballon que Hermione avait jeté frappa Mr Weasley de plein fouet et le renversa en le poussant à travers l'arche. Celui-ci disparut. Tous restèrent paralysés. Harry se rappela un instant la mort de son parrain Sirius mais il se rendit compte que Mr Weasley ne pouvait pas être mort, car sinon les autres sorciers ne se seraient pas mis à rire.

Finalement, Harry conclut que ce devait être la fameuse Porte à Transplaner qui devait être installée ce jour.

Hermione fut la seule à ne pas comprendre, elle se dirigea vers la Porte à Transplaner sur son balai, terrifiée. Elle atterrit et faillit tomber mais elle descendit de son balai et s'approcha de la Porte toujours avec cet air effaré. Tous les autres la suivirent et s'approchèrent sur leurs balais.

Mr Weasley … bredouilla-t-elle, maintenant agitée de tremblements.

Eh bien, il est dans mon bureau maintenant ! dit Kingsley Schacklebot.

Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle remarqua que tout le monde la regardait en souriant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne venait pas de tuer Mr Weasley mais qu'elle venait seulement de le faire passer par la Porte à Transplaner.

Enfin, Mr Weasley réapparut. Hermione s'approcha pour faire des excuses.

Oh, je suis profondément désolée…

Hermione, ce n'est rien, dit Mr Weasley.

Oui mais quand même j'aurais pu vous blesser !

Hermione, arrête ! dit Ron, il n'est pas mort !

Comment se fait-il que l'on voie la pièce derrière mais pas les gens qui s'y trouvent ? demanda Harry.

C'est une particularité de cette Porte, Harry. Comme elle se trouve dans le bureau de Kingsley, pour ne pas trop le déranger, il y a, euh … une option supplémentaire qui permet de masquer les gens qui sont de l'autre côté, répondit Scrimgeour.

Ron, veux-tu aller prévenir Maman que nous arrivons, normalement la place est prête mais on ne sait jamais, dit Mr Weasley.

Ouais, répondit Ron, et il courut vers la maison.

Bien, nous allons la déplacer jusque dans la maison. Attention les enfants ! dit Scrimgeour.

_Wingardium Leviosa_, dirent les trois sorciers inconnus en même temps. La Porte à Transplaner s'éleva d'une vingtaine de centimètres et ils la firent glisser dans les airs lentement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Comment va-t-elle passer ? demanda Harry.

Par la Magie ! Harry ! répondit Scrimgeour joyeusement. _Ecartesco !_ prononça-t-il en faisant un cercle avec sa baguette en la pointant vers la porte. Celle-ci s'agrandit lentement jusqu'à être suffisamment grande pour pouvoir laisser entrer la Porte à Transplaner. Mais au deux tiers de la hauteur de la porte, on voyait le plancher du premier étage avec une partie de la chambre où Harry était.

Je crois que le plafond est trop bas ! s'écria Mr Weasley. Et il entra en vitesse dans la maison. On le vit lancer un sortilège vers le plafond mais de l'extérieur, rien ne se passa.

Finalement la Porte à Transplaner passa et elle fut déposée contre le mur du fond du séjour des Weasley. Le plafond n'était plus bas comme avant mais il faisait cinq mètres de hauteur environ, ce qui laissait plus d'un mètre au-dessus de la Porte et pourtant, de l'extérieur la maison n'avait pas bougé ce qui étonna Harry. Mais il se rappela aussi une voiture dans laquelle ils étaient rentrés à au moins dix et qui était normale de l'extérieur.

Arthur, je crois qu'un plafond si haut n'était pas nécessaire, dit Mrs Weasley.

Oui, bien sûr, je vais arranger ça !

Et pourquoi ne mettrait-on pas un plafond magique comme à Poudlard ? demanda Ginny.

Oui, c'est vrai tiens. Molly ? dit Mr Weasley.

Arthur, enfin, il ne faut pas rêver ! peux-tu redescendre ce plafond ? répéta-t-elle.

Oui, euh … bien sûr. _Space retractum _! dit-il. Et le plafond redescendit lentement jusqu'à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la Porte.

Bien, parfait ! se réjouit Scrimgeour. Pour ceux qui sont intéressés par ces sortilèges. Pour agrandir un lieu fermé, le sortilège est _Space amplificatum_ et pour le réduire c'est _Space retractum_. Ca pourra toujours vous servir !

Je crois que nous devrions essayer si ça fonctionne correctement, Mr le Ministre, proposa Mrs Weasley.

Mais Arthur a déjà essayé dit-il.

Ah bon ?

Je suis tombé à travers, en fait, dit Mr Weasley. Son visage commençait à rougir.

Quel maladroit ! remarqua Mrs Weasley.

En fait c'est de ma faute, Mrs Weasley, je lui ai envoyé le ballon dessus et il a été déséquilibré, dit Hermione.

Mais ce n'est pas grave, ma chérie.

Bien, et si nous allions tous au Ministère ? proposa Scrimgeour. Personne ne répondit. Ah ! ahah ! bien sûr ! je n'ai pas fait les présentations. Harry, tu ne connaissais certainement pas Gilbert Wingly. Il montra de la main le plus vieux des trois sorciers qui avait la barbe grisonnante et assez longue avec des lunettes rondes et des cheveux un peu frisés. Il était très grand et semblait être un puissant sorcier. Voilà Flavius Kurge. C'était le plus petit des trois sorciers mais aussi le plus robuste. Il avait une moustache noire et il lui manquait des cheveux sur le crâne. Son regard était perçant et lui aussi semblait puissant. Et enfin voici Herv Howegal. Il était de taille moyenne et très maigre avec les cheveux courts et décoiffés, un peu grisonnants. Cet homme semblait très intelligent.

Enchanté, dit Harry.

Ce sont de très puissants sorciers. Ils travaillent pour le Ministère. Ce sont eux qui s'occupent des sortilèges de sécurité très complexes comme les Sortilèges Anti-Transplanage. Ils ont aussi travaillé beaucoup sur les Portes à Transplaner. Bien, donc, essayons la Porte, non ? Allez, suivez moi.

Il passa à travers la Porte et disparut, Kingsley le suivit puis Gilbert Wingly, Flavius Kurge et Herv Howegal. Puis Charlie passa. Enfin, Harry s'avança. Il se souvenait de l'horrible sensation du transplanage mais cette fois il ne sentit rien, il se retrouva dans le bureau de Kingsley Schacklebot instantanément.

Waouh ! s'exclama-t-il en descendant les trois marches de pierre. C'est génial.

T'as vu ! on ne sent rien du tout ! ah c'est génial. C'est une vrai révolution ces trucs-là ! s'exclama Scrimgeour.

Enfin, tous passèrent et se retrouvèrent dans le bureau. Ce bureau était très grand et flambant neuf. Il y avait trois grandes fenêtres enchantées avec un temps magnifique à l'extérieur. Il y avait au centre un très grand bureau noir métallique où il semblait qu'il y travaillait au moins trois personnes avec des tas de parchemins dans les armoires sur le côté qui avaient des formes arrondies et des vitrines. La lumière venait également de bougies qui émettaient une lumière vert fluo. En fait, ce bureau était très moderne.

Ce bureau est magnifique, Kingsley, dit Mrs Weasley.

Nous venons à peine de le faire, répondit-il.

Comme vous le savez, nous avons agrandi les locaux et nous en avons profité pour faire des rénovations. Si vous voyez le hall d'entrée, c'est magnifique maintenant, dit Scrimgeour.

Eh bien, allons-y, proposa Ginny.

Euh … le repas est bientôt prêt … dit Mrs Weasley et je crois que vous ne devriez pas déranger … les gens ont beaucoup de travail en ce moment, ici.

Oh ce n'est pas grave, ils viendront cet après-midi. En attendant, allons manger, dit Scrimgeour.

Tous retournèrent au Terrier par la Porte à Transplaner.

Il faut le fixer contre le mur, dit Herv Howegal.

Allons-y, dit Gilbert .

_Fluid fusion fix_, dirent les trois sorciers ensemble. Le mur et la Porte ondulèrent lentement avant de se fondre et de redevenir normaux. La Porte était maintenant dans le mur et on aurait très bien pu croire que le bureau de Kingsley se trouvait dans la pièce à côté.

C'est un sortilège très compliqué et très ancien mais pratiquement personne ne peut le faire de nos jours, surtout pour des gros objets comme ça.

Il faut essayer de la fermer, proposa encore Herv Howegal.

C'est vrai, dit Gilbert Wingly. Vas-y.

Herv s'avança et parcourut l'arche avec sa baguette. Le bureau de Kingsley disparut et l'on ne vit plus que le mur de pierres derrière. Enfin, Herv parcourut l'arche avec sa baguette dans l'autre sens et le bureau de Kinsley réapparut.

Pour l'ouvrir, c'est du rubis vers l'émeraude et pour la fermer c'est de l'émeraude vers le rubis. Pour pouvoir passer, il faut absolument que l'émeraude brille. Si rien ne brille où si le rubis brille c'est qu'il ne faut pas passer, ça peut être dangereux.

Oh ! Vous avez bien compris les enfants ! faites attention, dit Mrs Weasley. Personne n'apprécia la remarque, mais Mrs Weasley avait l'habitude de les prendre pour des enfants de trois ans. Donc personne ne lui répondit.

Le repas fut comme celui du soir la veille. Scrimgeour discuta avec Harry de choses très sérieuses et Mrs Weasley lui avait fait remarquer qu'il ne devrait pas car Harry était trop jeune selon elle. Mais finalement, comme tout le monde était contre elle, elle avait abandonné. Hermione avait parlé des elfes et Scrimgeour lui avait assuré qu'il ferait des réformes en leur faveur. Sinon, à la grande satisfaction de Harry, Ginny n'était plus malheureuse. Elle avait même demandé à Tonks de changer d'apparence plusieurs fois et elle discutait beaucoup plus avec Hermione.

L'après-midi, comme promis, ils firent une visite au Ministère. Tonks et Lupin durent retourner à leur travail ainsi que les trois sorciers. L'organisation du Ministère de la Magie avait beaucoup changé et Scrimgeour leur fit faire une visite guidée.

Donc je vais vous faire visiter. Tout a changé. Comme il y a maintenant quatorze Départements, on a du agrandir. Et par le haut car on ne peut pas toucher au Département des Mystères, il y a des choses …

Quoi, par exemple ? demanda Ron.

Ron, enfin ! ce sont des choses que tu n'as pas à savoir ! répondit Mrs Weasley.

Oui mais ils en connaissent une partie, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il y a des choses qu'il vous était impossible de voir. Et des choses très anciennes dont ne comprenons pas le sens, de la vieille magie, par exemple. Et on a pensé que ça pouvait être dangereux de les déplacer. Il y a certaines choses qui sont là depuis plusieurs siècles déjà. Par exemple un moyen de retrouver la Paix définitivement. Mais ça ne marche pas, il manque une chose très importante et avec le temps, ça s'est perdu. Mais nous cherchons, nous cherchons.

Harry pensa que cette chose ne fonctionnait vraiment pas alors. Il se demandait si c'était dans la pièce dans laquelle il n'avait pu entrer. Mais Scrimgeour continua.

Donc nous avons agrandi par le haut. Mais comme il y avait des immeubles moldus, nous n'avons pas pu agrandir comme nous l'aurions voulu. Les sortilèges que vous avez vu ce matin n'étaient pas assez puissants et il y avait un risque d'effondrement. Alors nous avons préféré chasser les moldus qui habitaient dans les immmeubles.

Quoi ? demanda Mrs Weasley.

Mais nous avons fait ça gentiment, Molly, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous leur avons fait croire que l'immeuble menaçait de s'écrouler et que nous devions le racheter pour le rénover. En compensation, nous leur avons offert des maisons et ils sont partis. Donc on a sécurisé les lieux avec de puissants sortilèges. Nous avons donc gagné trois étages. Ce qui est suffisant pour l'instant. En plus l'immeuble avait un grenier que nous avons pu agrandir. Il nous sert de hangar pour des expériences et stocker des objets … Voilà donc après nous avons rénové pour faire plus moderne et nous avons réorganisé les locaux pour placer les nouveaux Départements. Donc ici, nous sommes au niveau dix, au Département de la Lutte contre la Magie Noire. Au-dessus, il y a le fameux grenier et mon bureau, venez voir.

Ils sortirent tous du bureau de Kingsley. Il y avait un immense couloir très large et lumineux, avec un bureau et une sorcière qui devait être là pour l'accueil juste à côté d'eux, plus loin, il y avait les ascenseurs qui étaient maintenant parfaitement silencieux, les cabines étaient constituées d'un plancher et d'un toit qui montaient et descendaient dans des tuyaux en vitres. Il y avait là aussi des bougies qui donnaient une lumière vert fluo. L'étage était indiqué par un gros « 10 » qui brillait au milieu des airs à la sortie des ascenseurs. De l'autre côté, le couloir était très long et se terminait par une fenêtre qui était une vraie. Scrimgeour les fit tourner dans un couloir juste après le bureau de Kingsley et ils montèrent un escalier encore très lumineux. Il y avait un petit hall avec des fauteuils et deux portes.

A gauche c'est mon bureau et là, suivez moi.

Il ouvrit la porte et entrèrent tous. Le grenier était immense, il y avait dix Portes à Transplaner groupées par deux mais aussi beaucoup d'autres vieux objets qui semblaient servir à des expériences. Finalement ils ressortirent tous et redescendirent l'escalier. Bien que l'on fût dimanche, il y avait quand même beaucoup de gens au Ministère. Les lettres d'information étaient toujours les mêmes et il en arrivait plein des ascenseurs. Mais ce Département était le plus important en ce moment et Harry s'attendait à trouver moins de monde dans les autres.

Ils s'avancèrent vers les ascenseurs et ils en prirent un. Ils rentrèrent tout juste à tous. L'ascenseur était très silencieux de l'intérieur et très rapide. Ils descendirent à l'étage inférieur.

Voilà le Département des Sécurités Magiques, celui dont Arthur est le chef, mais il vous expliquera plus tard en détails ce qu'il fait.

Ce Département était aussi grand que celui du dessus mais il semblait presque vide et il était encore en travaux.

C'est le Département de la Justice Magique, huitième étage, annonça Scrimgeour en leur montrant un couloir beaucoup plus classique et désert.

Ici, c'est le Département du Contrôle et de la Régulation des Créatures Magiques.

Ce Département semblait plus convivial et moins moderne. Il y avait un bureau d'accueil avec une sorcière et des gens qui attendaient.

Les gens doivent obligatoirement déclarer les Créatures Magiques qu'ils possèdent, reprit Scrimgeour. C'est surtout pour éviter que des Mangemorts s'en servent comme d'une armée.

Ici, c'est le Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques. Ce Département ressemblait beaucoup à celui de la Lutte contre la Magie Noire.

Et voilà, le Département des Soins Magiques. La Porte à Transplaner va être installée ici en direction de l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Au moins, il y aura plus de sécurité là-bas mais aussi plus de place. Les bureaux et l'accueil seront ici et les salles se soin … là-bas.

Ah, voilà ! Alors ici, il y a le Département du Commerce Magique et le Département des Métiers, des Formations et des Etudes.

Il y avait un très grand accueil et deux couloirs qui partaient de chaque côté. Il y avait également un espace avec des fauteuils qui servaient de salle d'attente. Plusieurs sorciers y attendaient.

Suivez-moi, reprit Scrimgeour.

Il les amena dans le couloir de droite au-dessus duquel était inscrit avec des lettres magiques « Département des Métiers, des Formations et des Etudes ». Ils entrèrent dans le couloir. Il était aussi très moderne mais de couleur bleu nuit avec des bougies qui émettaient de faibles lueurs blanches sur les murs. Il y avait plusieurs bureaux mais Scrimgeour les emmena au tout au fond du couloir. Il y avait des grandes portes qu'il ouvrit.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une immense salle qui ressemblait à la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Le plafond n'était pas magique mais il y avait des décorations avec des étoiles qui scintillaient au-dessus d'eux. Cette pièce ressemblait à une bibliothèque. Il y avait des étagères avec des livres et des salons de lecture avec des tables pour travailler. Le long des murs, il y avait des bureaux avec des chaises pour accueillir des gens mais il n'y avait personne de l'autre côté.

Voilà le Centre d'Information du Département des Métiers, des Formations et des Etudes. Les élèves pourront y accéder pour rechercher les différents métiers qu'ils peuvent faire et se renseigner. Il est en cours d'aménagement mais il y aura toujours des Conseillers d'Orientation pour les renseignements. Et puis les différents métiers seront classés par catégories.

_Hum, hum _…

Harry sursauta et vit que tous les anciens élèves d'Ombrage avaient fait pareil. Les autres se retournèrent calmement. Dolorès Ombrage venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec son horrible sourire de crapaud. Scrimgeour s'avança vers elle.

Ah, Dolorès ! s'exclama Scrimgeour.

Bonsoir Monsieur le Ministre, dit-elle de son habituelle voix de fillette.

Tu dois connaître ces jeunes, n'est-ce pas ?

Oh oui bien sûr ! quelle joie de vous revoir tous ! mes anciens élèves. Fred et George se retenaient de vomir derrière et Mrs Wesley leur adressait des regards de reproche. Bonjour Arthur.

Bonjour Dolorès, répondit-il.

Et vous êtes … ?

Molly Weasley, enchantée ! répondit Mrs Weasley.

Ah ! Monsieur Potter, bonjour.

Elle le regarda en souriant. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle puisse d'un coup effacer l'année de souffrance qu'elle lui avait fait passer. Il regarda sa main et il vit la cicatrice qui restait encore de lorsqu'elle lui avait forcé à se graver dans la main les mots « je ne dois pas dire de mensonges ». Harry pensa qu'elle devait être sadique au point de faire croire qu'elle l'aimait bien. Mais il se força à penser à autre chose.

Les jeunes Weasley et Miss Granger, quel brillante élève.

Personne ne lui rendit le sourire qu'elle faisait à chacun mais elle n'en tenait absolument pas compte. Elle retourna près de Scrimgeour. Hermione vint murmurer à l'oreille de Harry « quelle vieille harpie ».

Enfin ils repartirent et reprirent l'ascenseur. Ils arrivèrent au troisième étage.

Voici le Département des Transports Magiques. C'est Arthur qui en a pris la tête provisoirement, annonça Scrimgeour. Ils gèrent la mise en place des Portes à Transplaner en ce moment. Mais il y a aussi le Magicobus qui va être amélioré. C'est en projet pour l'instant.

Ici, ça va vous plaire, c'est tout ce qui est jeux et sports. Il y a deux Départements : les Jeux et Sports Magiques et aussi les Loisirs en Club et la Culture. Mais on n'a pas trop le temps.

Là aussi il y a deux Départements : l'Information et le Coopération Magique Internationale. Et il y a une nouveauté. Le Département de l'Information va lancer sa radio pour que tous puissent être informés n'importe où. C'est toujours mieux en cas d'attaque. Il y aura aussi un nouveau journal gratuit qui paraîtra chaque mois et qui présentera rapidement tout ce qui se passe et les nouvelles réformes, les conseils…

Et voilà enfin le niveau zéro ! S'exclama Scrimgeour lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit à nouveau.

Le hall était magnifique, très lumineux et encore plus grand. L'accueil était très grand et le passage était obligatoire pour accéder aux ascenseurs. Il y avait deux sorciers qui laissèrent tomber leur journal et se redressèrent quand Scrimgeour passa.

Ca va les gars, vous pouvez lire encore si vous voulez, je vous ferai rien. Tant que vous laissez pas entrer n'importe qui, ça suffit.

Les cheminées étaient toujours sur les côtés mais elles étaient plus modernes. Il y avait toujours d'un côté les arrivées et les départs. Il y avait des fenêtres avec un ciel magnifique à l'extérieur. Le plafond était un plafond magique comme à Poudlard et les nuages blancs planaient à quelques mètres du sol ce qui donnait une impression de relief. Sinon le plafond était retenu par des poutres dorées Le sol n'était plus en parquet comme avant mais constitué de dalles d'ardoise bien lisses. Tous les dix mètres à peu près, il y avait de grands cyprès. Au fond de l'atrium, il y avait une sorte de cafétéria avec un comptoir immense et des tables. En fait, on se serait cru à l'extérieur.

Voilà, il ne manque plus que la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique que l'on va refaire. Mais Hermione va surveiller à ce que l'on fasse correctement cela, hein ?

Bien sûr, dit-elle d'un air sérieux.

Allez, venez à la cafet'. Salut Chris ! dit-il à l'adresse du barman.

Salut Rufus, tu as de la compagnie.

Ouais, je fais visiter le Ministère à des amis.

Il fit les présentations. Les yeux de Chris le barman sui virent l'habituel trajet des yeux à la cicatrice de Harry qui commençait à en avoir l'habitude. A part ça, Chris était plutôt sympa.

Ils s'installèrent tous à une table et commencèrent à discuter en buvant quelques Bierraubeurres pour les jeunes.

Tiens, au fait Harry, nous ne savons pas où mettre la Porte à Transplaner qui sera reliée à Poudlard. Comme elle est sensée servir à faire rentrer des Aurors en cas d'attaque, il serait logique de la mettre au dixième étage, non ? demanda Scrimgeour.

Ouais, c'est logique …

Bon, on viendra vous chercher de Poudlard quand on les installera, nous devons déjà les régler et puis ça sera bon.

Les ascenseurs ne vont plus au Département des Mystères ? demanda Ron.

Non, il faut maintenant une autorisation spéciale pour y descendre. Il y a un ascenseur exprès derrière l'accueil. C'est pour éviter ce qui s'est passé il y a un an. Et puis à l'accueil, il y a au moins deux sorciers. Nous avons même installé un système qui prévient automatiquement les Aurors au cas où il y aurait une attaque.

Après cette visite au Ministère, ils retournèrent au Terrier. Pendant plusieurs jours, ils s'entraînèrent au Quidditch. Beaucoup de membres du Ministère passaient au Terrier, parfois ils mangeaient. Scrimgeour, lui, était là quasiment à tous les repas maintenant. Les trois sorciers qui étaient venus installer la Porte à Transplaner étaient revenus pour finir de placer les Sortilèges Anti-Transplanage. Mais ils étaient très compliqués et il fallait prononcer des formules dans d'autres langues, anciennes et compliquées. Finalement, le seul moyen d'accéder au Terrier était de venir à pieds ou par la Porte à Transplaner.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient relu plusieurs fois la lettre de Dumbledore. Et tous les soirs, ils essayaient de découvrir ce qu'était le plan de Dumbledore. Ils avaient maintenant l'espoir que Dumbledore soit un fantôme puisqu'il disait qu'on pourrait entendre sa voix dans son bureau mais ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi dans ce cas il se cacherait. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi certains sorciers devenaient des fantômes et d'autres non. Même Hermione n'avait jamais rien lu à propos de ça. Ils demandèrent cela lors d'un repas mais là encore personne ne savait rien.

Peut être que Dumbledore a un livre qui en parle, nous irons voir dans sa bibliothèque, disait Harry un soir.

Elle doit être vraiment merveilleuse cette bibliothèque, et cette Salle du Phénix … s'émerveillait Hermione. Dumbledore était vraiment fantastique. D'avoir tout prévu pour nous, c'est vraiment génial.

Le dimanche avant qu'ils aillent à Poudlard, Mrs Weasley leur proposa d'aller faire un tour au Chemin de Traverse pour voir Fred et George qui étaient retournés à leur boutique. En même temps, Harry en profiterait pour visiter la boutique de Octave Melodge.

Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey Fol-Œil et Scrimgeour les accompagnaient.

Bon vous pouvez vous promener où vous voulez, à part dans l'Allée des Embrumes, bien sûr, on se retrouvera à cinq heures au Chaudron Baveur dit Scrimgeour lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Chemin de Traverse.

Peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas les laisser … enfin, c'est dangereux ! dit Mrs Weasley.

Ne t'inquiète pas Molly, il y a vingt Aurors supplémentaires de déployés. Depuis ce matin, ils ont fouillé tous les coins notamment dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Et puis, au cas où, vous envoyez des étincelles et les Aurors viendront.

Bon, d'accord, mais d'abord vous venez tous voir Fred et George, allez, ordonna Mrs Weasley.

Eh, Ron ! Alors, Percy, il ne parle toujours qu'à ta mère ? demanda Harry.

Ouais, c'est un vrai imbécile, à ce qu'il paraît, il était vert de rage quand il a appris que Papa est devenu Chef du Département des Sécurités Magiques. Il habite toujours à Londres maintenant, avec sa copine, j'aimerai bien la voir, à mon avis, elle doit être trop moche.

C'est sûr. Et il travaille où ?

Oh, maintenant il n'a plus qu'un petit travail, il est à l'accueil du Département de la Coopération Magique.

Ca a dû lui faire drôle, il s'attendait certainement à devenir Ministre si ça continue.

Ouais.

Voilà, nous y sommes, allez ! cria Mrs Weasley. Elle entra dans la boutique et courut vers Fred et George qui étaient à la caisse.

Ca va mes enfants. Oh qu'est-ce que j'ai eu peur !

Peur de quoi ? demanda George.

Eh bien, on ne sait jamais, Tu-Sais-Qui ! dit-elle d'un air grave.

Tu veux dire Voldy, dit Fred.

Je t'interdis ! Oh, je vais lui dire moi, non mais vraiment ! Arthur ! cria-t-elle.

Quoi ? dit-il. Mr Weasley sursauta. Il n'avait aucun rapport dans l'histoire mais sa femme allait comme d'habitude s'en prendre à lui.

Il faudra dire au Ministre d'expliquer à Fred et George de ne plus appeler Tu-Sais-Qui euh V…

Oh, ce n'est rien …

Quoi ! qu'est-ce que tu dis ! ce n'est rien.

Mais maman, arrête de stresser, lui dit Ginny.

Tu sais si le Minitre a dit qu'il était mieux de prononcer son nom, c'est que c'est mieux.

Ah ! tu vois, même toi tu ne le prononce pas, répliqua Mrs Weasley.

Très bien, dit-il en rougissant. Tu devrais appeler _Voldemort_ par son nom ou _Voldy_ si tu préfères. Si le Ministère le dit, c'est qu'il n'y a rien à craindre !

Bien puisque j'ai tort ! je me tais, comme d'habitude … dit-elle en colère.

Bon, ça va ! vous voulez voir nos nouvelles inventions, proposa Fred.

En tout cas, les boîtes à Flemme ont l'air de marcher, il n'y en a presque plus dans la vitrine, remarqua Harry

Ouais, surtout avant la rentrée, on a eu beaucoup de commandes mais ce qui plaît le plus, c'est les Nougats Néansang, dit George.

On a même fabriqué des Réglisses Tétenflée. Ca fait enfler énormément la tête jusqu'à ce que tu manges l'antidote, reprit Fred.

C'est vrai, je crois que je vais vous en commander quelques uns dit Harry.

C'est vrai. Ah merci Harry.

Tu pourras en faire la pub à Poudlard ?

C'est scandaleux, ce que vous faîtes ! dit Mrs Weasley. Mais Harry leur adressa un clin d'œil.

Ok, on va t'en donner une boîte gratuite.

Merci et je vais vous en acheter une autre, c'est combien ?

Allez, on t'en fait une deuxième gratuite, tiens !

Merci. Hermione regarda Harry l'air scandalisé mais il ne répondit pas, il donna la deuxième boîte à Ron.

Et vous avez quoi d'autre de nouveau ? demanda Ron.

Oh plein de trucs …

Ils ressortirent de la boutique de Fred et George avec plein de farces et attrapes. Mrs Weasley voulut acheter des robes à Ron qui avait encore grandi. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc dans une boutique de vêtements. Il y avait en face une librairie et Hermione alla y jeter un œil. Pendant ce temps, Harry en profita pour s'acheter lui aussi des robes neuves.

Une demi-heure après, ils retrouvèrent Hermione qui était en train d'acheter des livres, un parlait d'histoire, _Les Débuts de la Communauté Magique au Moyen-Age,_ l'autre était plus intéressant _Les Sortilèges Elémentaires de la Vieille Magie_. Ils commencèrent à chercher le numéro 293, la boutique d'Octave Melodge.

Ils passèrent devant la boutique Ollivander mais elle était toujours fermée. Le Ministère avait placardé un avis de recherche sur la boutique. Mais il semblait n'avoir servi à rien. Avec le soleil, l'encre s'était éclaircie. Hermione s'arrêta pour lire l'affiche mais :

_Incoloratum,_ dit-elle sèchement et l'affiche retrouva sa couleur originelle. Personne ne le ferait, si ça continue, tout le monde va oublier cette disparition !

Ils continuèrent leur chemin et s'approchèrent. Ils étaient au numéro deux cent quatre-vingt-cinq, deux cent quatre-vingt-sept, deux cent quatre-vingt-neuf, deux cent quatre-vingt-onze et enfin deux cent quatre-vingt-treize. La boutique était petite et difficilement visible. Il y avait une petite vitrine avec une image d'un phénix et il y avait marqué dessus « Octave Melodge – Animaux Magiques à Conjugaison ». Sur la porte, il y avait marqué ouvert. Harry entra ce qui fit sonner une clochette. La boutique était minuscule, il n'y avait que un comptoir en bois, très vieux. Sur les murs, il y avait quelques photos avec des phénix dessus. Au fond, il y avait une ouverture masquée par un rideau rouge. Harry, Ron et Hermione attendirent quelques instants et on entendit des pas lents.

Mr Melodge apparut par l'ouverture du fond. Il était très petit et il dépassait à peine le bureau. Il était très vieux mais très énergique. Ses cheveux étaient blancs et assez longs, sa barbe longue. Il avait des yeux bleus dans de petites lunettes carrées.

Bonjour mes enfants, dit-il.

Je suis Harry …

Oui, oui, je sais, Albus m'avait prévenu que tu viendrais.

Ah !

Ce sont tes amis Ronald et Hermione.

Euh, oui.

Bien, suivez moi, ne restons pas là ! dit-il. Ils passèrent derrière le rideau où il y avait une pièce avec beaucoup de livres. Vous aimez les sorbets au citron ? demanda Melodge.

Euh … répondit Harry déconcerté. Il se souvint que Dumbledore avait dit dans sa lettre qu'il aimait les sorbets au citron.

Vous savez que c'est lui qui m'a fait goûter. En me rendant dans un supermarché moldu, j'ai découvert qu'il y en avait aussi à l'orange, vous vous rendez compte.

Euh oui, il y en a même à la framboise, dit Harry.

C'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-il. Il se retourna si brusquement que Harry faillit lui rentrer dedans. Hermione qui regardait les livres en marchant percuta Harry mais il ne tomba pas.

Oui c'est vrai, c'est même très bon. Harry remarqua que Ron était sur le point d'éclater de rire et lui aussi fut pris de l'envie d'avoir un fou rire. Mais il se retint.

Alors il faudra que je goûte ça, continua Melodge. Je me demande si Albus connaissait ?

Je ne sais pas, dit Harry.

Enfin, c'est dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu goûter les sorbets à l'orange. Au fait, je ne vous ai pas demandé, mais si vous en voulez, j'en ai !

Euh non merci, répondit Harry. Avant de voir les phénix, je voulais vous demander combien ça me coûtera.

Ah, mais Albus a déjà payé pour toi, Harry. Mais ça coûte très cher, environ quinze mille Gallions.

Waouh ! s'écria Ron.

Et oui, mon petit mais c'est très cher, les phénix se reproduisent rarement.

Bien, avant de les voir, je crois que Albus t'a expliqué quelques trucs à propos des phénix, non ?

Euh oui …

Bien, tu sais que c'est le phénix qui te choisira et il se peut que plusieurs te choisissent. Mais après, tu devras en choisir un.

Oui, mais comment ça se passe, exactement ?

Eh bien, dès que les phénix vont te voir, si ils veulent bien de toi ils viendront voler autour de toi et il te suffira de toucher celui que tu veux avec ta baguette magique. Les autres te laisseront après. Ah je me souviens d'Albus lorsqu'il est venu prendre Fumseck. Tous les phénix avaient voulu de lui mais il avait choisi Fumseck, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Et si aucun phénix ne me choisit ? demanda Harry.

Oh, Albus m'a dit que normalement, ils devraient tous vouloir.

Et après ?

Et bien, le phénix te suivra avec toi jusqu'à chez toi.

Et ça s'entend bien avec les chouettes, les phénix ? demanda Harry.

Il n'y a pas de problème. J'ai un vieux hibou qui s'entend bien avec tous les phénix. Et même le chat s'entend bien avec les phénix. Tu sais qu'une fois j'ai fait tomber mon sorbet au citron dans la gamelle du chat et qu'il l'a mangé ! C'est incroyable, non ?

Euh, bien sûr, répondit Harry qui avait encore du mal à retenir son fou rire.

Albus t'a dit que d'être lié à un phénix demande de la volonté. Tu ne pourras plus l'abandonner, après.

Je ne l'abandonnerai pas ! dit Harry.

Oui, je sais. Et en plus ce n'est pas comme les hiboux. Ce n'est pas sale et puis un perchoir lui suffit. Ca ne mange même pas. Tu te rends compte, ils ne peuvent pas goûter les sorbets au citron !

Oh, ça doit être horrible, dit Harry. Ron explosa de rire mais il fit semblant de tousser.

Ca va ? demanda Octave Melodge.

Oui, oui, répondit Ron.

Bien, je crois que je t'ai tout dit. A moins que… non c'est tout. Mais d'abord, je dois te donner ce livre avec. Il chercha dans l'étagère un livre. Il y en avait une dizaine d'identiques et il en prit un d'eux. Il regarda le livre et le donna à Harry. Tiens c'est le _Guide de la Conjugaison avec un Phénix_. C'est moi qui l'ai écrit. Ca fait des années que je travaille sur les phénix. Quand je serai parti, mon fils me succèdera. Il est en voyage actuellement, mais il m'aide. A part ça, je m'occupe aussi d'autres animaux mais mes préférés sont les phénix. Enfin tu veux qu'on y aille ?

Où ça ? demanda Harry bêtement.

Eh bien, à côté ! dans la pièce à côté, voir les phénix !

Ah, d'accord.

Ah oui ! j'oubliais. Pour lier le sorcier avec le phénix, il faut une formule magique et je poserai quelques questions, tu répondras, d'accord pour que ça marche.

Oui, dit Harry.

Allez, Ah ! euh, je pourrais te demander quelque chose ?

Oui, euh, bien sûr, …

Bien, est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de lui faire goûter le sorbet au citron ?

Ah … euh oui, bien sûr. Harry s'attendait à tout autre chose que cela et Ron aussi puisqu'il éclata à nouveau de rire.

Il faudra être calme pour ne pas perturber la cérémonie, Ronald, dit Melodge.

Quelle cérémonie ? demanda Harry.

Mais enfin, Harry, la formule magique ! dit Hermione, tout excitée.

Eh oui ! continua Melodge.

Ah, excusez-moi, je n'avais pas bien compris.

Mais ce n'est rien, c'est l'émotion. Allez je t'offrirais un sorbet au citron pour te remercier d'être mon client après.

C'est gentil, merci, dit Harry maladroitement.

C'est que mes clients sont rares. Ca fait un mois, que je n'ai plus vu personne. Mon dernier client … eh bien en fait c'est Albus. Il est venu me dire que tu allais venir. Il regarda l'horloge. Oh la la il est déjà midi moins dix. Je vais rater le journal télévisé moldu ! Allez, vite suivez moi.

Il attrapa Harry par le bras et le tira à travers la porte. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce lumineuse qui était plus haute et plus large et qui donnait sur un jardin. Plusieurs oiseaux rouge et or s'envolèrent et se tinrent à mi-hauteur devant eux. Octave Melodge lâcha Harry et s'écarta laissant Harry seul au milieu de la pièce. Lentement, tous les phénix s'approchèrent de Harry et tous tournèrent majestueusement autour de lui. Ils émirent tous le magnifique son que Harry avait déjà entendu. Harry regarda les phénix, tous étaient presque identiques. Mais il en vit un qu'il préférait pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Alors il s'approcha de lui et leva sa baguette en tremblant. Les phénix tournoyaient toujours lentement autour de lui. Il leva sa baguette et toucha le phénix qu'il avait remarqué. Les autres s'écartèrent et arrêtèrent leur chant. Seul le phénix choisi continua de chanter. C'était un son magnifique et Harry se sentait rassuré à l'entendre.

Mais Octave Melodge s'avança, le phénix restait immobile à un mètre devant Harry en battant lentement des ailes. Le phénix stoppa lui aussi son chant.

Désormais, vous serez liés pour toujours, jusqu'à la mort, dit lentement Melodge en encerclant Harry et le phénix avec sa baguette.

Harry Potter, vous serez liés pour la vie à ce phénix, comment l'appellerez vous ? Harry réfléchit, il n'avait pas pensé une seconde à comment il appellerait son phénix. Mais à ce moment l'image de Dumbledore lui apparut et …

Fumseck, je l'appellerai Fumseck, dit-il.

Très bien, acceptez-vous tous les deux d'êtres liés pour la vie ?

Oui, dit Harry et le phénix se remit à chanter.

_Fortificis phoenix legatum !_ cria Melodge.

Une lumière dorée jaillit de sa baguette et entoura Fumseck et Harry. Il ne vit bientôt plus rien que la lumière dorée pendant quelques secondes. Enfin tout redevint normal à part que de la baguette de Harry sortait un fil d'or qui était relié au bec de Fumseck.

Lentement le lien s'estompa et disparut totalement. Fumseck vint se poser sur l'épaule de Harry et Melodge se mit à applaudir, il fut suivi par Hermione qui était en larmes de joie et de Ron.

Eh bien voilà ! vous êtes liés, dit Melodge.

C'est magnifique, dit Hermione toujours en larmes. Harry, pourquoi l'as-tu appelé Fumseck.

Eh bien, je ne sais pas très bien. J'ai vu Dumbledore dans ma tête et je l'ai appelé comme ça.

C'est très bien. Maintenant, je peux te dire que ce phénix est … l'enfant du Fumseck d'Albus.


	6. Tests de transplanage

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA **

**PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 6 : TESTS DE TRANSPLANAGE**

Quoi ? s'exclama Harry.

Ce phénix est le fils ou plutôt l'enfant de Fumseck le phénix qu'avait Albus, reprit Melodge.

Vous êtes sûr ?

Ben, bien sûr, je l'ai vu naître. Un jour Albus m'a envoyé un hibou pour me dire que Fumseck avait pondu.

Les phénix pondent ? s'étonna Harry. Oui, en fait c'est plutôt logique, comme les oiseaux.

Oh non, cela n'a rien à voir avec les oiseaux, expliqua-t-il. Les phénix brûlent régulièrement et renaissent de leurs cendres. Lorsque cela se produit, il se peut qu'il apparaisse un œuf d'or au milieu des cendres. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Albus un jour. Il a trouvé l'œuf en dessous du perchoir de Fumseck. Généralement, les phénix ne pondent qu'une fois dans leur vie. C'est pour cela que leur nombre ne peut augmenter. Ils ne peuvent pas non plus mourir sans avoir pondu, à part si le sorcier meurt. Ils ne meurent que par désespoir une fois que leur sorcier conjugué a disparu. Ils errent longtemps autour de leur maison, parfois pendant des années, quand ça se produit et après ils finissent par brûler définitivement.

Fumseck, lui, n'a pas erré longtemps, il a disparu lorsque Dumbledore a été brûlé.

Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

Oui, mais j'ai vu quelque chose de bizarre quand ça s'est produit. J'ai cru voir Fumseck dans les flammes qui ont brûlé Dumbledore.

Octave Melodge resta figé mystérieusement pendant plusieurs secondes. On voyait qu'il réfléchissait.

Harry, tu es sûr de cela ? demanda-t-il d'un air très grave.

Oui, mais ce n'était peut-être qu'une hallucination.

Si c'est vrai, alors peut-être … non, ce n'est pas possible.

Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ? demanda Harry.

Rien, rien, il y a plein de légendes autour des phénix. Ce ne sont bien sûr que des légendes et il n'y a encore aucune preuve de leur vérité. Ce ne sont que des choses inventées qui datent du Moyen-Age.

Il retourna dans la pièce à côté chercher un livre, qu'il ouvrit. Il chercha plusieurs minutes et s'arrêta à une page. Harry vit qu'il relut plusieurs fois la même page et il essaya de voir ce qu'il y avait mais Melodge cacha le livre. Il réfléchit encore.

Tu dis qu'il a erré jusqu'à ce que Albus soit brûlé et que tu l'as vu dans les flammes ! dit-il frénétiquement en secouant Harry par le bras.

Euh oui, répondit Harry surpris de cette réaction, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Non, non, rien, il ne faut pas … non. C'est rien, dit-il, se calmant un peu. Bien. Il y a des tas de légendes à propos des phénix. Albus m'avait dit que tu dois être prudent et ne jamais les croire. Il m'a dit la dernière fois que je l'ai vu qu'il allait utiliser une de ces légendes. Ca a peut être marché mais c'est de la folie. Il faut vraiment avoir confiance en son phénix et que le phénix ait confiance en son sorcier. Je crois avoir compris, espérons que ça a marché. Mais ne tiens pas compte de ces légendes, Harry.

Bien d'accord, répondit Harry, n'ayant rien compris à ce que Melodge venait de lui dire.

C'est parfait, donc, Fumseck et toi êtes liés, désormais. Comme prévu, tous les phénix voulaient se lier avec toi mais tu as choisi et tu as choisi le fils de Fumseck. C'est bizarre.

Quelque chose m'a dit de choisir Fumseck et de l'appeler comme ça.

Oui, oui, je comprends. Cela veut dire que tu as des qualités communes avec Albus. Il m'a dit que tu t'étais très assagi ces derniers temps et m'a un peu raconté ce que tu faisais. En fait, tu lui ressembles beaucoup malgré la différence d'âge.

Ah merci … dit Harry très content. Pour lui, on ne pouvait pas lui faire de plus beau compliment.

Tu devras lire avec beaucoup de soin le livre que je t'ai donné. Se lier avec un phénix augmente considérablement les pouvoirs du sorcier. C'est pourquoi il faudra être très prudent.

Bien sûr, répondit Harry. Si jamais Fumseck pond, je vous préviens ?

Oh mais tu n'as rien à craindre, il faut attendre que le lien magique s'intensifie. Au bout de plusieurs dizaines d'années généralement. Je crois que Albus a battu tous les records, son phénix a pondu au bout de trois ans mais il s'est lié plus tard que toi. A part ça, les phénix sont des créatures dotées d'un puissant pouvoir magique, de la magie très ancienne que tu vas apprendre petit à petit. Le livre explique beaucoup ces pouvoirs et comment les fortifier.

A Poudlard, est-ce que Fumseck ne sera pas dérangé par trop de bruit et trop de gens autour de lui ? demanda Harry.

Il serait mieux, en effet, d'être prudent au début notamment. Les phénix aiment être seuls avec leur sorcier mais aussi avec des amis proches. Mais maintenant Fumseck connaît déjà Ronald et Hermione. Donc il serait mieux que vous ayez au moins un dortoir séparé. Ou un bureau pour toi.

D'accord, je me débrouillerai pour ça.

Bien, si tu as un problème, tu m'envoies un hibou.

Octave Melodge les remercia et leu donna un sorbet au citron comme promis. Fumseck se balançait sur l'épaule de Harry et tout le monde était émerveillé par Fumseck. Ils croisèrent Lupin et Tonks qui marchaient main dans la main.

Waoh ! s'exclama Tonks. Il est magnifique.

Bravo Harry ! lui dit Lupin.

Merci.

Comment tu l'as appelé ? demanda Tonks.

Eh bien, il s'appelle Fumseck.

Fumseck ! s'exclama Lupin.

Oui, en fait c'est le fils de Fumseck de Dumbledore.

Eh bien bravo, répéta Lupin.

C'est bientôt l'heure de rentrer. Scrimgeour a dit de se retrouver au Chaudron Baveur à cinq heures.

Oui, retrouvons Molly et Arthur d'abord, proposa Lupin. Vous ne savez pas où ils sont ?

Non, répondirent-ils ensemble, nous les cherchions.

Bon, retournons à la boutique de Fred et George alors.

Ils rentrèrent tous au Terrier. Tous étaient très étonnés de Fumseck. Sinon celui-ci restait toute la journée dans la chambre, sur un perchoir que Harry lui avait acheté.

Dans la nuit, Harry rêva de phénix, il volait sur le dos de Fumseck.

Hedwige s'était montrée un peu jalouse. Elle avait été chasser toute la nuit. Quand à Pattenrond, il s'entendait très bien avec Fumseck. En fait il essayait de monter sur son perchoir pour dormir avec lui. Mais il dut se résoudre à dormir au pied du perchoir. Dans la matinée, Harry resta seul dans la chambre avec Fumseck. Il essayait de communiquer mais il en conclut qu'il était loin de l'amitié qu'il y avait entre Fumseck père et Dumbledore.

Il avait commencé à lire le livre que lui avait donné Octave Melodge mais le début parlait surtout de choses qu'il connaissait déjà.

Le soir, Scrimgeour vint lui annoncer qu'il était attendu au Ministère le lendemain pour passer ses tests de Transplanage.

C'est vrai ! merci, c'est gentil. Est-ce qu'il est possible que Ron le fasse aussi ? Ils les a ratés l'année dernière.

Oui, c'est possible, Ron ! cria-t-il. Et Hermione ?

Oh, elle a réussi, comme d'habitude.

Oui, j'ai regardé les dossiers scolaires, elle semble être une des meilleures élèves que Poudlard n'est jamais eue.

Oui ? demanda Ron qui venait d'arriver.

Comme tu as raté tes examens de Transplanage, je te propose de les repasser demain avec Harry.

Ah, merci ! dit-il, tout content.

Ca coûte combien ? demanda Harry.

Pour vous ce sera gratuit, je vous rappelle que c'est Arthur qui s'en occupe provisoirement.

Génial ! s'exclama Ron.

Allez, vous devriez aller vous coucher ! demain vous êtes attendus à huit heures. Kingsley vous amènera au Bureau des Examens de Transplange.

Merci encore Monsieur le Ministre, dit Harry.

Je crois qu'il est temps que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom, non ?

Oui, si vous voulez, dit Harry.

Vous pouvez même me tutoyer, hein, nous nous connaissons assez maintenant. Allez, bonne nuit !

Au revoir, Rufus, dirent Harry et Ron en même temps.

Depuis quand le tutoyez vous ? demanda Hermione qui passait par là.

Depuis trente secondes exactement, répondit Ron.

Quand même, c'est le Ministre ! dit elle scandalisée.

Hermione, c'est lui qui nous a proposé, pas nous, dit Harry.

Bon, ce n'est pas grave, il faut que l'on discute, allez, suivez moi.

Ils montèrent dans la chambre et Hermione ferma la porte précautionneusement.

Harry, je crois qu'à la rentrée, tu devrais commencer à prendre des cours supplémentaires. Tu n'arriveras jamais à chasser Voldemort comme ça. Dumbledore connaissait beaucoup de la vieille magie. J'ai pris un livre cet après-midi qui parle de sortilèges de défense et d'attaque très anciens. Et il se trouve qu'il y en a certains qui ne peuvent être utilisés que lorsque l'on est lié avec un phénix. J'espère que le frère de Dumbledore pourra nous aider.

Dumbledore l'a dit dans sa lettre. Et Rogue va m'apprendre en plus de la vieille magie.

Oui je l'espère, mais je ne sais pas si ça suffira, dit-elle gravement.

Eh bien je m'entraînerai.

Nous t'aiderons Harry ! dit-elle et Ron acquiesça. Tu devrais commencer à apprendre quelques sortilèges, parce que tout va se passer très vite. Rogue va certainement te contacter dans l'été. Et tu risques de devoir faire des missions rapidement. Regarde au moins les sortilèges de défense. Il y en a plusieurs. Elle lui tendit le livre ouvert au chapitre « Défense élémentaire ».

Sur chaque page il y avait un sortilège avec un schéma le représentant. Harry reconnut un sortilège que Dumbledore avait déjà fait, il consistait en des flammes qui peuvent être dirigées n'importe où et qui tourbillonnent pour faire embrouiller l'ennemi et l'empêcher d'agir.

Celui-là, j'ai déjà vu Dumbledore le faire, il s'en est servi contre les Inferi mais aussi sur Voldemort au Ministère.

Eh bien, donc il ne reste plus qu'à l'apprendre, dit-elle.

Oh, pas ce soir dit Harry, demain on va au Ministère à huit heures.

C'est pas grave, dit-elle.

Mais on ne va pas faire ce sortilège ici, ça va tout brûler.

Il suffit de modifier un peu la pièce. Mrs Weasley m'a autorisé à agrandir la chambre.

Si c'était moi qui lui avait demandé, elle m'aurait jeté, dit Ron.

Oui mais là c'est pour quelque chose d'important ! dit-elle.

D'accord, mais alors, c'est toi qui agrandis la chambre.

Si tu veux. _Space amplificatum_, dit-elle en parcourant la pièce avec sa baguette. Les murs se poussèrent et le plafond monta un peu. Bien, maintenant, nous pouvons commencer.

Comment as-tu appris ce sortilège ? demanda Ron.

Il est très simple sur de petites pièces, dit-elle. Scrimgeour nous l'a …

Rufus ! dit Ron fermement.

Oui, Rufus nous l'a appris hier. Mais ce matin, lorsque vous dormiez encore, Mr Weasley me l'a fait essayé car je lui ai demandé. J'ai agrandi la cuisine et après je l'ai rétrécie. Et finalement Mrs Weasley m'a autorisé a agrandir la chambre, voilà. Mais c'est facile, vous l'apprendrez une autre fois, en attendant, on apprend ce sortilège. Alors, la formule est _Serpenflamentis_, il ne faut absolument pas vouloir le mal de la personne à qui on lance le sortilège …

Et Dumbledore a réussi à le faire sur Voldemort ! s'exclama Harry.

Oui, mais Dumbledore est capable de pardonner facilement. Pour l'instant tu vas le faire sur quelque chose de plus facile que Voldemort. Ce sortilège n'est pas dangereux, il bloque juste l'adversaire en l'effrayant et en créant une prison magique. Il faut peut-être commencer à prononcer la formule, vas-y … sans la baguette …

_Serpenflamentis_, dit Harry.

Bien, maintenant il faut le faire avec la baguette … Ron, es-tu d'accord de servir de cible ?

Quoi ? s'exclama Ron, vas-y toi !

Ils entendirent un bruissement d'ailes et Fumseck vint se poser sur l'épaule de Harry.

Fumseck, dit-il. Et il émit un petit cri.

Je crois qu'il se propose, dit Hermione. Fumseck confirma avec le même petit cri. Oui, j'ai déjà lu que les phénix peuvent aider leurs dresseurs à s'entraîner, les sortilèges ne leur font aucun effet.

Bien, d'accord. Fumseck s'envola et se plaça au milieu de la pièce face à Harry.

Allez, dit Hermione. Harry se concentra, il lui était facile de ne pas vouloir faire de mal à Fumseck.

_Serpenflamentis_, dit-il fermement. Une très fine flamme sortit de la baguette mais elle parcourut un mètre et s'arrêta.

Recommence, dit Hermione, il faut que tu penses quand même que Fumseck t'attaque ! Harry ! Harry se concentra encore, il n'avait pas du tout pensé que Fumseck l'attaquait. C'est pour cela que la flamme s'était arrêtée.

_Serpenflamentis_, dit-il à nouveau. La flamme sortit à nouveau mais Harry avait des difficultés à penser que Fumseck l'attaquait et la flamme ne parcourut encore qu'un mètre.

Plusieurs fois, il refit la même chose. Finalement, Fumseck fit semblant d'attaquer Harry en émettant un cri perçant et effrayant qui n'avait rien à voir avec le magnifique chant que Harry avait déjà entendu. Cette fois, Harry réussit le sortilège, la flamme s'enroula autour de Fumseck pendant quelques secondes avant de s'arrêter. Hermione applaudit.

Bravo Harry ! dit-elle, c'était très bien.

Ca va, Fumseck ? demanda Harry. Il lui répondit par un petit cri.

Hermione insista pour lui faire refaire le sortilège plusieurs fois. A la fin, il y arriva beaucoup mieux, il arrivait maintenant à diriger sa flamme beaucoup mieux et elle durait plus longtemps.

A minuit, Mrs Weasley vint les voir.

Bravo Hermione ! tu as bien réussi le sortilège pour changer la chambre.

Merci, dit-elle.

Mais après, remettez la comme avant, hein.

Bien sûr, dit Hermione.

Vous devriez vous coucher maintenant, demain vous vous levez tôt.

Harry a appris un nouveau sortilège, dit Hermione.

C'est très bien, Harry, mais couchez vous maintenant. Allez …

Hermione monta dans sa chambre et Harry et Ron se couchèrent. Il était très content d'avoir réussi ce sortilège qui était très difficile. Il s'endormit rapidement, épuisé par l'entraînement.

Le matin suivant, Mrs Weasley le réveilla à sept heures, il avait beaucoup de mal à se lever et Fumseck se mit à émettre son chant magnifique ce qui mit Harry de très bonne humeur.

Ils passèrent par la Porte à Transplaner et arrivèrent dans le bureau de Kingsley Shackelbot. Il était en train de discuter avec Scrimgeour. La discussion semblait très sérieuse. Un sorcier entra et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Scrimgeour.

Bonjour les enfants, je suis désolé mais vous devez attendre un peu, il y a eu un meurtre et on doit contacter la _Gazette du Sorcier_, annonça Scrimgeour.

C'est, … que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry, craignant ce qu'il allait apprendre. Hermione tremblait mais …

Non, ce n'est pas grave, c'est Drago Malefoy et Narcissa Malefoy qui ont été retrouvés morts avec la Marque des Ténèbres. Ce doit être Voldemort, comme pour Lucius, mais l'enquête est en cours … et puis on a peut-être retrouvé Ollivander …

Il prit un parchemin et commença à écrire rapidement puis il l'enroula et s'en alla en courant.

Kingsley, vas-y, ce n'est pas grave, je m'occupe de tout, peut-être que je vous retrouve après, Arthur vous rejoindra certainement mais il a du travail, il est sur les lieux du meurtre en ce moment, allez, bonne journée. Et il partit en courant dans l'escalier qui montait à son bureau.

Allez, suivez moi, dit Kingsley. Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

Oui, ça va, dirent-ils tous ensemble.

J'espère que Ollivander va être retrouvé, dit Hermione.

Il semblerait que les Mangemorts le détenaient et qu'ils l'ont laissé s'échapper. Ca a peut-être un lien avec l'assassinat des Malefoy, on ne sait pas, ça fait des mois qu'on cherche, mais là on a vraiment un espoir de le retrouver.

C'est très bien, dit Hermione.

Oui, c'était une grosse perte pour la Communauté. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et descendirent au niveau trois.

Harry avait déjà transplané illégalement donc il pensait que ce serait facile. Ron, lui aussi savait presque le faire.

Mais, cela leur prit la matinée jusqu'à midi quand même. Ils savaient maintenant transplaner parfaitement. On leur avait fait faire des exercices et ils avaient même dû faire transplaner les examinateurs en les faisant s'accrocher à leur bras. Cela était maintenant obligatoire dans les permis de transplaner. Ils rentrèrent au Terrier avec leur permis. Hermione en avait profité pour lire le livre qu'elle avait acheté.

Ils remontèrent au Département de la Lutte contre la Magie Noire. Il était désert contrairement à tous les autres Départements qui grouillaient de monde.

Mr Weasley et Rufus n'étaient toujours pas rentrés et Kingsley avait même dû partir. Ils repassèrent par la Porte à Transplaner. Ils expliquèrent à Mrs Weasley ce qu'il s'était passé.

Eh bien, je crois que ce n'est pas la peine de les attendre pour manger, dit-elle.

Ce sera dans la _Gazette_ de demain, dit Harry.

Oui, ce n'était pas dans celle d'aujourd'hui, dit Mrs Weasley, ils l'impriment à sept heures du matin.

Ah, ils ne savaient donc pas encore.

Alors, vous avez votre permis de transplaner ?

Oui, on l'a eu, s'écria Ron.

Bravo, c'est très bien, les enfants.

Nous mangeons dans dix minutes, dit-elle alors qu'ils commençaient à monter les escaliers. Mais ils entendirent des bruits de pas précipités.

Pfouh !

Ah, vous êtes là … les enfants viennent de rentrer. Harry, Ron et Hermione redescendirent l'escalier.

On l'a bien retrouvé ! s'exclama Rufus, ah Molly, tu ne dois pas savoir …

Si, les enfants m'ont informé.

Ah, bien. C'était juste, les Mangemorts le cherchaient aussi, il y a eu une bataille mais comme il y avait une vingtaine d'Aurors et qu'ils n'étaient que cinq, ils ont fui rapidement, on n'a pas réussi à en interpeller, on ne s'y attendait pas. Ollivander est à Ste Mangouste, mais il va s'en remettre. Il est très maigre et il semble qu'il ait été torturé.

Oh, quelle horreur ! s'exclama Hermione.

Oui mais ça va aller. On l'a retrouvé près d'un quartier moldu, et il y a plein de moldus qui ont assisté à tout ça, les Oubliators ont beaucoup de travail. On va l'interroger plus tard. En attendant tout les Aurors sont dépêchés un peu partout. Il y en avait qui étaient en vacances mais ils ont dû rentrer. Il y en a dix supplémentaires à Ste Mangouste. Les autres sont toujours là-bas. Mais nous allons devoir repartir, nous mangeons vite, on vous en dira plus plus tard.

Ils mangèrent très rapidement et repartirent.

Au fait, Harry, un hibou veut te donner une lettre, il n'a pas voulu que je la prenne, dit Mrs Weasley.

Un vieux hibou attendait sur la fenêtre. Harry l'ouvrit et le hibou lui tendit la patte. Harry décrocha la lettre. Mais le hibou ne partit pas. Il resta sur la fenêtre.

Ils montèrent dans la chambre et fermèrent la porte. Fumseck dormait sur son perchoir. Harry lui caressa la tête. Puis il ouvrit la lettre.

_Bonjour Mr Potter,_

_Avez-vous lu la lettre de Mr Dumbledore qui vous était destinée ? Sinon, demandez la au professeur McGonagall. Si vous l'avez lue, bien sûr, vous saurez qui je suis._

_Renvoyez moi votre réponse avec ce hibou._

_PS : si vous m'avez reconnu, n'inscrivez jamais mon nom dans une lettre, appelez moi AD4. Vous êtes désormais AD2, Mr Dumbledore est AD1 et son frère est AD3._

Harry comprit tout de suite que c'était Rogue. Il prit un bout de parchemin vierge et rédigea sa réponse.

_Bonjour AD4,_

_J'ai bien eu la lettre de AD1, je sais qui vous êtes._

_AD2_

Il roula le bout de parchemin et redescendit l'escalier. Il attacha la lettre à la patte du hibou qui s'envola tout de suite.

Ils remontèrent dans la chambre.

Pourquoi AD demanda Ron.

Mais enfin, ça veut dire l'Armée de Dumbledore, dit Hermione comme si c'était évident.

Oui, c'est logique, dit Harry.

Je suppose que Rogue …

AD4 ! coupa Hermione. Il faut prendre l'habitude d'utiliser ces codes ! quand on devra en parler entre nous et qu'il y aura tout l'Ordre du Phénix autour, est-ce que tu te verrais dire « ce soir, on va voir Rogue … ».

Oui, d'accord, d'accord … je disais que AD4 va sûrement donner un rendez-vous à Harry, recommença Ron.

Evidemment, dit Hermione. Mais je ne sais pas comment tu vas faire pour y aller.

Tu sais, on a eu notre permis de transplaner, ce matin ! dit Ron.

Oui mais je veux dire, pour la sécurité …

Eh ben, dit Harry.

Quoi « eh ben », tu ne vas pas pouvoir aller tout seul n'importe où.

Je pense que je le ferais venir à Privet Drive. Puis il réfléchit. Non, je, je ne préfères pas, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ma tante.

C'est vrai que c'est une sorcière …

C'est à propos de la Marque des Ténèbres ? demanda Hermione.

Oui, mais aussi au regard qu'elle m'a lancé. C'est peut-être idiot, mais je crois qu'elle va devenir une Mangemort …

Tu as dû rêver, Harry, ce n'est pas possible.

Peut-être mais je préfère ne pas faire venir Rogue là-bas. Je n'y retournerai même plus du tout. Il faut que je retourne prendre quelques affaires et puis je ne sais pas …

Tu pourras habiter ici, dit Ron. Avec Maman, il n'y aura pas de problème.

Oui, en attendant, peut-être, merci.

Je pense que vous irez chez AD3, dit Hermione.

Oui, c'est possible. J'espère que Rogue vous fera venir aussi.

Je ne sais pas. Il faudra voir avec AD3 aussi. J'espère que AD4 te répondra rapidement.

Hermione, tu ne crois pas que tu te la pètes un peu avec ces AD, dit Ron.

Moi, mais pas du tout, dit-elle en rougissant. C'est un code que nous devons utiliser, c'est tout.

Mais Rogue, euh AD4, a voulu dire cela que pour les lettres, Hermione, dit Harry.

C'est possible, mais il faut que l'on soit prudents pour ne pas tout gâcher, alors entre nous d'accord mais c'est tout.

Oui parce que je me voyais mal appeler Dumbledore AD1, dit Harry.

Bien Harry, il faut continuer l'entraînement, dit Hermione.

Elle lui fit refaire le sortilège du « Serpent de Feu » jusqu'à ce que Harry le maîtrise parfaitement. Il arrivait à diriger la flamme comme il le voulait par de simples petits mouvements avec sa baguette.

Ensuite Hermione voulut passer à un autre sortilège de défense. Elle en fit choisir un à Harry et il choisit encore un qu'il avait déjà vu faire. C'était Voldemort qui l'avait fait, un bouclier en argent qui pouvait repousser les sortilèges les plus puissants, même les Sortilèges Impardonnables. C'était un sortilège de la Magie Noire qui nécessitait une grande colère.

Il faut que quelqu'un te jette un sort, Harry. Si tu veux, on peut commencer avec un Eclair de Stupéfixion, proposa Hermione.

Mais comment vais-je faire pour être en colère ? demanda Harry.

Si tu veux je peux me déguiser en Voldemort, proposa Ron.

Ron, enfin, je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée. Fumseck s'envola et émit un horrible cri. Tous se bouchèrent les oreilles et commencèrent à s'énerver entre eux.

Bon, Hermione, tu te dépêches ou non de me lancer ce sort.

Et comment vas-tu faire si tu ne connais pas l'incantation ? idiot ! répondit-elle.

Si tu te dépêchais de me la dire, aussi.

Oui, Hermione, tu es pénible, vraiment, si tu crois qu'on va y passer la nuit ! cria Ron.

OUI ! JE VAIS VOUS LA DIRE MOI ! C'EST _AGARMINIS_ ! MAIS T'AURAIS PU LA LIRE TOIT, C'EST MARQUE LA ! hurla-t-elle.

BON ET BIEN MAINTENANT QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS ! répondit Harry.

_Stupéfix _!

_Agarminis _! dit Harry au moment où l'éclair rouge jaillissait de la baguette d'Hermione. Un bouclier d'argent très fin apparut devant Harry. Le sort frappa le bouclier qui émit une note très aigue. CONTINUEZ ! leur cria Harry.

_Impedimenta _! cria Hermione.

_Agarminis _! encore une fois le bouclier apparut et stoppa le sort.

_Tarentallegra _! cria Ron.

_Agarminis _! cria à nouveau Harry. La note qui s'échappa de lorsque le sort frappa le bouclier fut plus grave que les autres fois.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure Ron et Hermione lancèrent des sorts sans interruption à Harry, parfois tous les deux en même temps. La note qui s'échappait était maintenant très grave et résonnait très longtemps ce qui traduisait l'augmentation de la puissance du sortilège de Harry.

Ce fut Fumseck qui stoppa l'entraînement en commençant son chant magnifique. Lentement, Harry, Ron et Hermione se calmèrent.

Désolé de m'être énervé, dit Harry.

Je crois qu'on s'est tous énervés, dit Hermione.

Oui, dit Ron, mais ça va mieux d'un coup.

C'était excellent, Harry ! s'enthousiasma Hermione.

Fumseck est génial, remarqua Ron.

C'est grâce à son chant que nous nous sommes énervés, mais ça a bien fonctionné. C'est un sortilège extrêmement compliqué et tu l'as réussi du premier coup ! s'exclama Hermione.

Merci Fumseck, dit Harry.

Bon, maintenant, il faudrait s'entraîner aux sortilèges non formulés, dit Hermione, toi aussi, Ron. Le nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal sera intransigeant là-dessus, dit Hermione gravement. Et puis, si c'est Maugrey Fol-Œil !

Oui, c'est vrai, allons-y dit Ron, je suis motivé, là !

Eh bien, allons-y !

Ils s'entraînèrent aux sortilèges non formulés pendant une heure. Harry trouvait qu'il était beaucoup plus facile de se concentrer quand ce n'était pas Rogue qui lui lançait des sorts. Il arrivait mieux à lancer des sortilèges non formulés.

Bon, c'est très bien, dit Hermione. Je vais commencer à faire le programme pour l'AD, je vous rappelle que Dumbledore veut qu'on continue.

Oui, nous continuerons mais pour l'instant je vais jouer un peu au Quidditch, tu viens, Ron.

Ouais, j'arrive.

Ils jouèrent longtemps jusqu'à ce que Mrs Weasley les appelle à la tombée de la nuit. Mr Weasley venait de rentrer avec Kingsley Schackelbot et Lupin.

Bon, Rufus fait quoi ? demanda Mrs Weasley.

Il est à Ste Mangouste pour interroger Ollivander. Il ne mangera pas ici, il va falloir qu'il continue l'enquête, dit Arthur.

Ils m'ont libéré parce qu'ils ont dit que je travaillais trop mais je vais quand même y retourner après, c'est une enquête importante.

Vous en avez appris plus ? demanda Mrs Weasley.

Pas beaucoup, on attend les conclusions de l'interrogatoire pour savoir si on peut définitivement lier les deux affaires, répondit Kingsley.

Il semble que les Mangemorts vont attaquer, c'est cela ? demanda Mr Weasley à Kingsley. J'ai entendu Scrimgeour, il a dit qu'il y a beaucoup d'agitation dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Oui, on ne sait pas trop ce qui va se passer mais on sent que la situation est de plus en plus tendue. C'est peut-être rien mais c'est symbolique, un Auror a reçu un œuf sur la tête au Chemin de Traverse et puis dans l'Allée des Embrumes, comme tu l'as dit, il y a beaucoup d'agitation. Les Aurors espions sont chargés d'écouter les conversations et ils ont entendu que les Mangemorts allaient se venger du surnom « Voldy » que Scrimgeour a donné à Voldemort.

C'est bien ce que j'avais dit, il n'aurait jamais dû, dit Hermione gravement.

Je lui avais dit aussi, dit Kingsley, mais il a dit que ce n'était pas grave. En attendant, tous les Aurors sont mobilisés.

Pour les sécurités magiques, nous nous activons pour les Sortilèges Anti-Transplanage. Les vérifications sont faites pour l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste. Il n'y a pas de trou dans le Bouclier Anti-Transplanage mais il reste fragile quand même. Les chambres sont en train d'être fouillées et toutes les personnes qui entrent sont fouillées, expliqua Mr Weasley.

C'est ce qu'il faut, deux Aurors ont terminé leur formation aujourd'hui, ils sont opérationnels dès demain, ils commenceront par la surveillance au Chemin de Traverse.

Vous allez être content, les Portes à Transplaner sont réglées, il va falloir les installer mais il faudrait une escorte d'Aurors pour les envoyer au Chemin de Traverse, c'est les deux prochaines qui vont être installées.

Il faudra que je demande à Stridus demain. Dès qu'elle sera prête, il faut laisser deux Aurors en permanence à chaque Porte. On va aussi mettre un Bureau de Renseignements du Ministère au Chemin de Traverse. Un commerçant à la retraite nous a vendus sa boutique. Il faudrait qu'il y ait un représentant de chaque Département dans ce bureau. Après, nous, on y placera deux Aurors.

C'est une bonne idée, il faudra que je voie, je pense que dans la semaine quelqu'un devrait prendre la tête du Département des Transports Magiques, ça me fera du travail en moins, je pourrais plus m'occuper des formations pour les sécurités magiques, seuls Gilbert, Herv et Flavius savent lancer des Sortilèges Anti-Transplanage, il faut qu'ils l'apprennent à d'autres en formation mais ils ont tellement de travail qu'ils ne pourront pas avant un mois.

Cette Rita Sketter est horrible, elle n'arrête pas de nous tourner autour partout où l'on va, Scrimgeour lui a confisqué son article juste avant qu'elle l'envoie à la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Il était très en colère, si tu voyais tout ce qu'elle a pu écrire comme bêtises. Il va devoir en plus contacter le directeur …

Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on lui dise deux mots, murmura Hermione à l'oreille de Harry.

Oui.

On entendit un bruit et le hibou de Rogue frappa à la vitre. Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et prit la lettre. Comme la fois précédente, le hibou resta à la fenêtre. Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent dans la chambre pour lire la lettre.

_AD2,_

_Puisque vous avez bien eu la lettre de AD1, vous savez que nous devons nous réunir bientôt chez AD3. Nous irons en transplanant, est-ce que c'est possible dimanche prochain dans la soirée, dites moi où je dois vous retrouver. Pour ne pas me faire repérer, je me déguiserai en votre ami Mr Weasley, donnez moi un cheveu de lui. Surtout ne dites à personne ce que vous faîtes et dites moi si c'est possible dimanche. Dites moi aussi où et à quelle heure je dois vous retrouver._

_AD4._

Ce sera possible, dimanche ? demanda Harry.

Je ne sais pas, nous devrions être à Poudlard, répondit Hermione. Peut-être qu'il devrait te retrouver à Pré-Au-Lard.

Je pense qu'on devrait le dire à personne. Je partirai dans la nuit et puis je reviendrai quand ça sera fini, non ?

Euh, je ne suis pas sûre, c'est peut-être dangereux d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard tout seul la nuit.

Je prendrai la cape d'invisibilité et puis je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais inventer comme excuse.

C'est ça le problème, mais tu peux dire que tu retournes voir ton oncle et ta tante ? non ?

Et qui va me croire ? demanda Harry ironiquement.

Bon d'accord …

Ah huit heures, c'est bon ?

Il ne fera pas nuit, remarqua Hermione, et puis on n'aura peut-être pas fini de manger !

Bon alors à dix heures c'est bon, oui dix heures.

Ron, il faut que tu donnes un de tes cheveux ! dit Hermione.

Pourquoi moi ?

Rogue ne va pas se transformer en moi, quand même ! dit Hermione en abaissant la voix pour ne pas qu'on puisse l'entendre.

Bon d'accord dit Ron, qui n'avait pas l'air convaincu. Et comment je le coupe ?

Oh, ce n'est pas difficile, répondit Hermione. Tu as une baguette pour cela. Elle lui prit un cheveu. _Cracbadabum_. Et voilà ! ça ne t'a même pas fait mal, tu vois. Elle le donna à Harry.

Merci.

Harry rédigea sa réponse.

_AD4,_

_Je pourrais vous retrouver à Pré-Au-Lard dimanche prochain à vingt-deux heures. Je suis désolé mais je ne pourrais pas avant pour éviter les soupçons. On pourrait se retrouver derrière les Trois Balais par exemple. Le cheveu est avec._

_A dimanche,_

_AD2._

Voilà, il faut fixer le cheveu maintenant mais je ne sais pas comment faire, Hermione ? demanda-t-il.

C'est lamentable, Harry, tu ne connais même pas les sortilèges élémentaires ! il va falloir qu'on s'entraîne beaucoup. Elle prit le parchemin et le cheveu. _Fixatum eternalis_, dit-elle sa baguette pointée sur le cheveu, des étincelles argentées en sortirent. C'est le sortilège de la Glu Perpétuelle.

Mais alors comment va-t-il faire pour le décoller ? demanda Harry.

Ne sois pas bête, il n'est attaché qu'à une extrémité, il n'aura plus qu'à le couper et à préparer son Polynectar, dit Hermione.

Bon, allons-y.

Ils redescendirent et confièrent la lettre au hibou qui s'envola.

Mrs Weasley servit le repas et tous commencèrent à manger en silence.

Mais soudain, Rufus Scrimgeour apparut par la Porte à Transplaner.

Arthur et Kingsley, il faut que vous veniez. C'est Ollivander, il a plein d'informations, sur Voldemort et tout ça. Désolé, Molly pour le dérangement.

Mais je comprends, c'est pour le travail, je garderai le repas au chaud pour quand vous rentrerez. Et toi, Rufus, est-ce que tu mangeras ici ?

Si tu le veux bien, oui.

Mais bien sûr.

Alors d'accord, mais ça risque de durer longtemps. Ils devaient le tuer normalement, ce qui fait qu'ils n'ont pas modifié sa mémoire. On va apprendre plein de choses. Et puis, bien sûr il y a cette Rita Sketter qui vient encore nous emmerder …

Tu pourras lui dire de notre part qu'elle fasse attention à ce qu'elle écrit, dit Harry, elle comprendra.

Ah, d'accord, OK. Les enfants, ce n'est pas la peine de nous attendre, vous apprendrez tout dans la _Gazette_ demain. Molly, à tout à l'heure.

Et ils repassèrent par la Porte à Transplaner.

Le lendemain, Hermione vint réveiller Harry et Ron pour leur montrer l'exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

Allez, vite. Dépêchez-vous. Le hibou vient d'apporter la _Gazette_, vite.

Oui, on arrive. Doucement, dit Ron encore endormi.

Bonjour les enfants, leur dit Mrs Weasley lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine.

'jour, dirent Harry et Ron ensemble.

Allez, installez-vous, je vous apporte le petit-déjeuner.

Alors, 'man, ils sont rentrés hier soir ? demanda Ron.

Oui, vers une heure du matin, et Arthur est reparti ce matin à sept heures. Je ne sais pas comment ils font.

Il y avait quatre petites photos qui accompagnaient l'article. La première montrait les corps de Narcissa et Drago Malefoy étendus par terre, la seconde montrait la bataille qui opposait les Aurors aux Mangemorts, la troisième montrait la Marque des Ténèbres et enfin, la quatrième montrait Ollivander.

LA GROSSE BETISE DES MALEFOY

_Hier matin, les corps de Drago et Narcissa Malefoy ont été retrouvés dans une forêt au Nord de la ville de Lancaster, ils ont été repérés par la Marque des Ténèbres qui planait au-dessus de la forêt et qui a provoqué beaucoup d'agitation chez les moldus._

_Par ailleurs, le célèbre fabricant de baguettes magiques Mr Ollivander a été retrouvé à un endroit très proche dans un très grand état de fatigue. Cela faisait maintenant presque un an qu'il était détenu par les Mangemorts, il a été transféré à l'Hôpital Ste Mangouste pour retrouver des forces._

_Mr Ollivander a pu être interrogé hier dans la soirée. Ses révélations sont très importantes pour le Ministère. Stridus Shiner, Directeur du Département de la Lutte contre la Magie Noire a déclaré « Les informations fournies par Mr Ollivander nous permettent de franchir un pas supplémentaire vers l'arrestation de Lord Voldemort ». Par mesure de sécurité, le Ministère n'a pas souhaité révéler pour le moment en détail le récit de Mr Ollivander. Nous savons seulement que Voldemort a une nouvelle baguette magique fabriquée par Mr Ollivander sous la torture._

_Quant à la mort des Malefoy, Mr Ollivander a révélé que Voldemort leur avait donné pour mission de le garder avant son exécution. Mais Mr Ollivander a réussi à s'échapper et à contacter le Ministère. Voldemort aurait donc par colère tué les Malefoy, souvenons-nous qu'il s'était déjà débarrassé de Lucius Malefoy il y a une semaine._

_Enfin, les Aurors sont donc allés chercher Mr Ollivander dans la forêt et il se trouve que les Mangemorts le cherchaient aussi. Ils se sont donc affrontés pendant quelques minutes. Mais devant les renforts d'Aurors, les Mangemorts ont fui en transplanant. Aucune arrestation n'a pu être faite et il n'y a pas eu d'Aurors blessés._

_Le Ministère a eu beaucoup de travail pour modifier la mémoire des moldus témoins de la scène. Ils ont dû organiser une réunion des témoins en se faisant passer pour la police (les gens qui assurent approximativement la même fonction que les Aurors chez les moldus). Les Oubliators ont ainsi modifié la mémoire de quelque deux cent personnes mais le Ministère craint que des moldus ne se soient pas présentés à cette réunion._

_Mr Scrimgeour a ironisé lors d'une interview « Nous laissons Voldemort tuer ses Mangemorts à la place des Aurors, et il peut même se suicider si il veut, les Aurors auront un peu moins de travail ! ». Bien sûr, le Ministère ne compte pas réduire les mesures de sécurité, puisque des Aurors supplémentaires sont formés actuellement. Tous les lieux publics magiques sont sécurisés, le Ministère veut également rassurer la population._

_Le travail accompli par le Ministère est par ailleurs bien accueilli, de nombreuses personnes ont félicité l'action de Rufus Scrimgeour. Nous publierons demain une édition spéciale sur les actions du Ministère avec les critiques de la population._

_Le Ministère a prévu par ailleurs d'assurer la protection permanente de Mr Ollivander lorsqu'il sortira de l'hôpital. Il devrait reprendre son activité dès le début de la semaine prochaine._

Après cet article, ce qui avait le plus marqué Harry était le fait que Voldemort avait une nouvelle baguette. Il se demandait comment il se faisait que Voldemort ait voulu une nouvelle baguette, à moins que l'autre ait été cassée. Mais il aurait la réponse dimanche lorsqu'il verrait Rogue.

A part ça, Harry pensait qu'il allait en savoir plus, il était donc un peu déçu mais il demanderait à Scrimgeour ce que le Ministère n'avait pas voulu révéler.


	7. La Salle du Phénix

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA **

**PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 7 : LA SALLE DU PHENIX**

Ca nous apprend pas grand-chose, dit Ron.

Mouais, répondit Harry.

En attendant, au cas où vous auriez oublié, aujourd'hui, nous allons tous à Poudlard jusqu'à dimanche prochain, rappela Mrs Weasley.

En effet, répondit Hermione.

Nous sommes sensés être au train à treize heures et donc il faudrait que vous prépariez vos affaires, continua Mrs Wesaley.

Oh mince ! s'exclama Harry. McGonagall devait venir me chercher à Privet Drive à cinq heures ! il faut la prévenir.

C'est fait, ne t'inquiète pas Harry.

Et on y va comment ? demanda Ron.

Avec le Poudlard Express, répondit Mrs Weasley. Le Ministère a organisé un voyage spécialement pour nous, bien entendu, c'est secret et on sera accompagnés d'une dizaine d'Aurors en plus de tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui se rendent aussi à Poudlard. Ah, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais plus pris le Poudlard Express, c'est comme si on retournait à Poudlard, dit-elle avec nostalgie.

Et on ira comment à la gare de King's cross ? demanda encore Ron.

Eh bien, on ira d'abord au Ministère de la Magie par la Porte à Transplaner, pour récupérer tous les Aurors, ensuite, des voitures du Ministère nous amènerons à la gare de King's cross, c'est vraiment pas loin du Ministère. Et puis on rentrera ensuite par la nouvelle Porte à Transplaner qui sera installée entre Poudlard et le Ministère.

OK, eh bien alors on va préparer nos affaires, dit Ron, j'ai hâte de voir la Salle du Phénix. Hermione lui donna un coup de pied mais frappa dans le pied de la table ce qui eu pour effet de lui provoquer une vive douleur dans les orteils et de lui faire émettre un petit cri. Mrs Weasley n'avait pas compris sur le moment, mais les réactions bizarres de Harry, Ron et Hermione la firent réfléchir. Enfin, elle comprit : comment savez-vous à propos de la Salle du Phénix ? Personne ne vous l'a dit !

Euh, en fait, commenca Harry…

Le professeur McGonagall lui a adressé une lettre pour lui expliquer quelques trucs sur Poudlard et lui a expliqué que le professeur Dumbledore voulait qu'il devienne le chef de l'Ordre du Phenix, expliqua Hermione.

Voilà, et donc il se trouve que j'ai appris que Dumbledore avait aménagé il y a quelques temps cette salle, finit Harry.

Ah, c'est quand même bizarre que le professeur Dumbledore ait préparé tout cela avant de mourir, quand même, non ? remarqua Mrs Weasley.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, tiens, dit Hermione, prenant l'air de quelqu'un qui vient d'apprendre une nouvelle importante.

Oui, c'est vrai, mais ce doit être une coïncidence, dit Harry, voulant essayer d'éloigner la conversation de ce sujet dangereux, Dumbledore fait toujours bien les choses.

Oui, sûrement, mais pour le moment, allons préparer les affaires, proposa Ron, ne sentant pas capable de continuer la conversation sans révéler une information qui devrait rester secrète.

Ils montèrent tous dans les chambres pour préparer leurs affaires, oubliant complètement l'article de la _Gazette_, la mort du restant de la famille Malefoy et la réapparition de Ollivander. Hermione, bien sûr, prit une valise pleine d'affaires de classe et de livres.

Mais Hermione, on ne va pas à Poudlard pour travailler, lui dit Ron, désespéré.

Oui, mais il me faut quand même un peu de lecture pour une semaine ! dit elle.

Pour une semaine ! Avec ça, y en a assez pour Harry et moi toute notre vie, s'exclama Ron !

C'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes des incultes ! dit-elle, outrée.

Mais Hermione, tu as toute la bibliothèque pour toi et en plus celle de Dumbledore ! lui rappela Harry.

Peut-être mais…

Et puis tu crois vraiment qu'on va s'ennuyer, avec tout ce que l'on va avoir à faire !

Non, mais…

Tu n'as qu'à prendre les deux livres que tu as achetés au Chemin de Traverse l'autre jour.

Eh bien j'ai finit le premier…

Déjà ! s'exclama Ron.

Oui, mais le deuxième, c'est pour l'entraînement de Harry, et tu devrais t'y mettre aussi, Ron !

Mouais, peut-être…

Mais je crois qu'on va plutôt profiter du terrain de Quidditch tant qu'il n'y a pas les Serpentard, dit Harry.

Enfin Harry, dit Hermione scandalisée, vous n'allez pas jouer au Quidditch toute la semaine !

Non mais bon voilà, on va en profiter, dit Ron.

Ils finirent de préparer leurs affaires et l'après-midi, Mrs Weasley leur demanda d'aller au Ministère plus tôt pour faire un peu de nettoyage et de rangement. Ils passèrent donc par la Porte à Transplaner. Il n'y avait personne dans le bureau de Kingsley et l'étage semblait vide, à part quelques personnes dans les bureaux et la sorcière au bureau d'accueil. Ils montèrent dans le bureau de Scrimgeour et frappèrent à la porte, Scrimgeour les fit rentrer.

Son bureau était immense, avec des vraies fenêtres qui donnaient sur la rue et un immense bureau où il était installé avec Kingsley Shacklebot. Il y avait un deuxième bureau où travaillait un jeune sorcier apparemment très concentré. Dans l'ensemble, ce bureau ressemblait plus à une salle de réunion conviviale.

Kingsley chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Scrimgeour qui acquiesça.

Allez les jeunes, installez-vous, dit Scrimgeour joyeusement. Le bureau était immense et il y avait suffisamment de place pour tous.

Molly fait du rangement, je suppose ? demanda Kingsley.

Ouais, elle a l'air très stressée, donc il vaut mieux qu'on vienne ici, et puis en plus elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de calme pour faire son rangement, raconta Ron.

Oui, mais vous devez avoir plein de questions… dit Scrimgeour.

Ben ouais, à propos de ce qui s'est passé hier… dit Harry.

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans la _Gazette_, Monsieur le Ministre, dit Hermione.

Hermione, j'ai dit à Harry et Ron de m'appeler par mon prénom, ça ira.

Ah d'accord, alors…

Mais bon nous aussi, on aimerait bien savoir certaines choses, dit Scrimgeour. Peut-être que vous pouvez nous aider, je ne sais pas. En fait, on a été prévenu par une lettre de la localisation de Ollivander, une lettre anonyme. Et lorsqu'on l'a interrogé, il nous a certifié que ce n'était pas lui qui avait rédigé cette lettre, donc on ne sait pas d'où elle peut venir, mais surtout, on ne sait pas pourquoi la personne reste anonyme…

Montrons-leur la lettre, Rufus, proposa Kingsley. Scrimgeour ouvrit un tiroir et sortit une enveloppe qu'il tendit à Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Ils l'ouvrirent et sortirent un parchemin sur lequel était écrit un court message avec une écriture noire, très petite et serrée. Ils lirent la lettre :

_Si vous voulez retrouver Mr Ollivander, rendez-vous dans la forêt au Nord de Lancaster. Venez en force…_

Harry connaissait bien cette écriture, c'était la même que celle qu'il y avait sur le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, c'était celle de Rogue. Mais il ne le dit à personne et fit signe à Ron et à Hermione de ne rien dire car il avait comprit que, à leur expression, eux aussi avaient reconnu l'écriture de Rogue.

Oui, c'est bizarre, dit Harry.

Mais c'est logique, si la personne avait marqué son nom et que les Mangemorts étaient tombés sur la lettre, je ne sais pas si elle aurait vécu plus longtemps, dit Hermione comme si c'était évident.

Ben oui, dit Ron.

Je crois qu'on va vous embaucher pour faire des enquêtes, on n'y avait jamais pensé mais c'est évident, s'enthousiasma Scrimgeour.

Oui, peut-être, conclut Kingsley, plus modérément.

Mais sinon, vous avez d'autres informations, demanda Harry ?

Eh bien, à propos de la baguette, ça fait depuis sa disparition qu'ils y travaillent et elle est extrêmement compliquée, sa puissance a considérablement augmenté. Mais on sait que sa baguette contient toujours la même plume de phénix et qu'elle est faite, non pas dans un bois classique, mais dans un bois magique de saule cogneur qui vient d'une forêt du Nord de l'Europe. Selon Ollivander, ça donne beaucoup plus de puissance à sa baguette. Une autre chose bizarre, il a pris un serpent qui est le fils d'un de ses serpents qui s'appelle Nagini, c'est très bizarre mais il l'ont enroulé autour de la baguette et ont fait un sortilège de fusion ce qui fait que c'est un peu une baguette vivante qui a la forme d'un serpent. Enfin, pour que sa baguette devienne indestructible, il l'a laissé infuser dans une potion qui s'appelle la potion « Eternelle du Mal » qui contient notamment du sang de licorne et de la poudre de diamant, et qui rend impossible la destruction de l'objet qui est plongé dedans. Mais Ollivander a servi à redonner des pouvoirs à la baguette après tout ce qu'elle a subit, et c'est ce qui a pris le plus de temps, car ils ont dû contenir les effets de la potion « Eternelle du Mal » qui annihile les pouvoirs magiques. Enfin, le problème est donc qu'il est beaucoup plus fort qu'avant maintenant. Mais le côté positif est que cette baguette peut être dangereuse à utiliser, c'est une histoire de magie ancienne, au début de la communauté magique, les sorciers rejetaient le mal totalement, et il était incompatible qu'une baguette puisse être couplée avec une potion qui soit considérée comme une potion maléfique. Et le pire, selon Ollivander, c'est que la plume de phénix ne peut fonctionner avec la potion « Eternelle du Mal », et que les pouvoirs vont lentement s'annuler, avec ceux du sorcier. Mais pour le moment, la baguette est considérablement plus puissante et la perte des pouvoirs ne va commencer que dans très longtemps, peut-être plus de vingt ans…

Ah oui, donc pour le moment, il va falloir faire attention, constata Harry.

Mais la baguette n'a que peu été testée pour le moment, uniquement sur un Mangemort, et ça a bien confirmé que la baguette est puissante, le sortilège Doloris a failli tuer le Mangemort au bout de quelques secondes, vous voyez le problème, dit Scrimgeour gravement.

Mais on a quand même eu de la chance d'avoir retrouvé Ollivander avant, il aurait dû être tué hier soir, dit Kingsley.

Et sinon, à part la baguette, il a révélé d'autres informations ? demanda Harry.

Oui, bien sûr, et on a évité une catastrophe, les Mangemorts avaient prévu de s'installer à Poudlard pendant les vacances, au moment où il y a peu de monde pour surveiller, et à un endroit où ils n'auraient jamais pu être trouvés : dans la salle commune de la maison Serpentard, annonça Scrimgeour. Mais dès qu'on a appris ça, on a entrepris les fouilles du château, depuis hier soir, et ça a duré toute la nuit, et même ce matin, on ne veut absolument aucun risque. Mais la salle commune des Serpentard va être réduite et surveillée constamment maintenant. Mais le gros problème est qu'il reste à fouiller la forêt interdite, et là c'est un problème. On va envoyer beaucoup d'Aurors pour sécuriser et pour vérifier qu'il n'y a aucune trace des Mangemorts. Car au fond de la forêt, ça fait peut-être des dizaines d'années que ça n'a plus été fouillé, et donc on va devoir être prudents. Dans la semaine, les fouilles devraient être faites, on cherche d'abord plusieurs experts en créatures magiques. Ils avaient aussi prévu de faire une grande attaque au Chemin de Traverse une nuit cet été. On pense donc que ça doit être annulé pour le moment et qu'ils vont essayer de nous surprendre à un autre endroit. Donc tous les Aurors sont mobilisés. Ce qui est bien c'est que nous savons aussi comment ils se déguisaient au Chemin de Traverse : ils utilisaient du Polynectar pour se déguiser en personnes âgées moldues comme ça ils ne risquaient pas de se trouver en face de la personne à qui ils prennent l'apparence. Mais bon, ça faisait des mois qu'ils observaient pour essayer de savoir qui étaient les Aurors et où ils se plaçaient, donc on a changé tout pour qu'ils soient perdus et certains Aurors civils seront eux-mêmes chargés de contrôler les personnes qui sont trop fréquemment au Chemin de Traverse, où qui attendent au même endroit depuis des heures… Ils ont un Mangemort qui habite au Chemin de Traverse et c'est semble-t-il de son appartement qu'a été lancé l'œuf sur l'Auror, donc on va fouiller les appartements, pour essayer de trouver des informations, les Aurors y sont en ce moment.

Sinon, continua Kingsley, on a appris pas mal de détails sur les missions qu'ils font, mais c'est souvent les mêmes choses, c'est-à-dire qu'ils espionnent certains lieux. Mais bon, on est très content, car on arrive à les empêcher d'agir petit à petit. Ils ont peur d'attaquer, et ils ne font plus rien sans que ce soit prévu donc on a plus de chance de les contrer, les attaques seront moins aléatoires.

Il n'y a quasiment plus d'attaques en ce moment, non ? demanda Harry.

Il y en a quelques unes, encore, mais surtout de détraqueurs. Mais on en a capturé un la semaine dernière, ça fera un de moins, il est gardé au Département des Mystères, on fait des expériences dessus pour inventer des sortilèges pouvant les repousser voir les anéantir, et plus efficaces que le Patronus. Mais bon, le problème c'est la prison d'Azkaban, les détraqueurs la gardaient bien tant qu'il n'y avait pas Voldemort. Mais on ne sait toujours pas par quoi les remplacer.

Pourquoi ne pas y mettre une Porte à Transplaner pour intervenir plus rapidement en cas d'attaque ? proposa Ron.

Oui, c'est une idée que l'on privilégie pour le moment, dit Scrimgeour.

Et ça peut être utile pour le transfert des prisonniers jugés au Ministère, continua Hermione.

Oui, c'est intéressant, et les autres Portes seront prêtes très bientôt, peut-être demain, annonça Scrimgeour.

Et à propos de ma tante, demanda Harry, elle, euh, elle est devenue une sorcière ?

Nous lui avons envoyé un courrier pour lui expliquer mais elle n'a pas répondu, on lui en a envoyé même plusieurs, donc on va arrêter. Mais un sorcier va quand même se rendre là-bas pour la prévenir que si elle n'accepte pas d'entrer dans la communauté magique, elle n'aura pas le droit d'utiliser la magie.

Oui, conclut Harry, peut être un peu rassuré que la tante Pétunia n'ait pas répondu au courrier du Ministère.

Et à propos de la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique ? demanda Hermione.

Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, on va créer un bureau chargé de faire respecter les créatures magiques par les sorciers et de faire des réformes. Et en même temps, ils s'occuperont de la fontaine, expliqua Rufus.

Lupin travaille au Ministère ? demanda Harry.

Oui, il est au Département des Sécurités magiques pour le moment, mais il va retourner à Poudlard enseigner les métamorphoses, il est très bon et il a beaucoup aidé à rénover le Ministère, annonça Scrimgeour.

Où vous avez trouvé l'argent pour rénover le Ministère ? demanda Ron, ça a dû vous coûter cher. Hermione parut scandalisée par cette question mais cela fit rire Scrimgeour.

Ahah ! mais tu sais, Fudge a tellement rien fait qu'il a amassé une tonne d'argent. Tant qu'à faire, on s'en sert. Et puis les salaires ont été un peu augmentés, beaucoup plus de gens veulent travailler au Ministère maintenant. On a réussi à embaucher beaucoup de sorciers qui parfois étaient au chômage. Je crois même que Molly va faire un petit travail au Département des Métiers, des Formations et des Etudes, elle va être chargée de concevoir des nouveaux programmes scolaires. On lui a proposé et elle a accepté.

Vos affaires sont prêtes ? demanda Kingley.

Euh oui, normalement c'est bon, dit Harry.

Bon, je crois qu'il faut commencer à se préparer, il faut faire le plus vite possible dès qu'on appelle les Aurors, pour ne pas leur faire perdre trop de temps. Donc on va tout rassembler et dire à Molly de se préparer. Arthur va bientôt arriver.

Ils retournèrent prendre leurs affaires et les déposèrent dans le bureau de Kingsley. Mrs Weasley referma solennellement la Porte à Transplaner. Pendant ce temps, Arthur venait de revenir accompagné de plusieurs Aurors. Tous descendirent avec les bagages jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et passèrent un par un par la cabine téléphonique. Il y avait déjà quatre Aurors qui attendaient et trois voitures du Ministère. Ils prirent place dans les voitures et arrivèrent en une dizaine de minutes à la gare de King's cross.

Ils passèrent à travers le mur entre les quais 9 et 10 et se retrouvèrent à la voie 93/4. Le Poudlard Express attendait, les cheminées allumées et quelques secondes après leur arrivée, il démarra. Ils s'installèrent tous dans le premier wagon et dans plusieurs compartiments car il n'y avait pas de place pour tous. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas la dame qui venait vendre les bonbons mais ils s'installèrent. Plusieurs Aurors n'étaient pas montés dans le train et étaient repartis à leur travail. Maugrey Fol-Œil était dans le train.

Bonjour les jeunes, attention, dit-il, on va vérifier sous les sièges qu'il n'y ait pas de créatures cachées, grogna-t-il.

Maugrey, ce n'est pas la peine, on a fouillé le train déjà ce matin, dit Lupin qui revenait du fond du train.

Bon, je vais vérifier que l'on ne soit pas suivi, dit-il.

Suivi par quoi ? demanda Ron.

Eh bien par un autre train ou par les airs, il faudrait que quelqu'un se poste sur le toit, dit Maugrey gravement.

Je crois qu'il regarde trop les films moldus, murmura Harry à l'oreille de Ron. Mais Maugrey n'y fit pas attention et il partit au fond du wagon.

Alors, comment ça va ? demanda Lupin.

Bien, répondirent-ils ensemble.

Tu retournes à Poudlard, alors, dit Harry.

Oui, mais c'est vraiment parce que McGonagall n'a personne d'autre, dit Lupin, mais je ne sais pas comment on va m'accueillir.

Mais très bien, tous les élèves, à part ces imbéciles de Serpentards savent que tu n'es pas dangereux, dit Ron. Tu étais le prof préféré de tous !

Oui, mais il suffit que certains parents se plaignent…

Personne ne se plaindra, dit Harry fermement, tout va bien se passer.

Qui seront les autres professeurs ? demanda Hermione.

Maugrey Fol-Œil sera votre professeur de Réaction face à une Situation Périlleuse, le professeur Slughorn va rester votre professeur de potions. Le professeur d'Initiation aux Premiers Secours sera normalement le professeur Strout, une soigneuse qui avait été suspendue de Sainte-Mangouste il y a quelques temps…

Ah mais oui, on la connaît ! s'exclama Ron.

C'était celle qui s'occupait de Lockhart, dit Harry.

Oui, elle s'occupait aussi de Moroz, un employé du Ministère qui s'est fait étrangler par une plante qu'elle n'avait pas contrôlée avant de lui mettre dans sa chambre.

Oui, c'est ça, dit Hermione.

Et pour le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, on ne sait pas encore, mais McGonagall va essayer de faire venir une vieille amie à elle. Elle risque d'être stricte mais elle sera sûrement un bon professeur.

L'essentiel est que l'on soit prêts pour les ASPICS, dit Hermione sérieusement.

Tu vas pas me dire que tu y penses déjà, dit Ron avec dédain.

Eh bien il faudrait que tu y penses, Ron, dit Lupin en souriant.

On va reprendre notre club de défense contre les forces du mal, l'AD, tu voudras bien y participer ? demanda Harry.

Bien sûr, dit Lupin.

Ils discutèrent encore pendant le voyage. Il était dur pour Harry de ne pas avoir le droit de montrer la lettre de Dumbledore à Lupin mais il se devait de suivre les ordres et il essaya d'oublier cette lettre pour le moment. Dès qu'il arriverait à Poudlard, Harry écrirait à Rogue pour le remercier d'avoir sauvé Ollivander. En attendant, Fumseck observait paisiblement le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, sur son perchoir que Harry tenait devant lui.

Soudain, le train freina brusquement dans un gros bruit de frottement métallique et s'arrêta, Harry retint Fumseck et toutes les valises glissèrent dans les racks à bagages. Lupin se leva et regarda dans le couloir, il faillit se faire enlever par Mr Weasley qui vola dans le couloir à cause du freinage et qui s'écrasa contre la porte du wagon. Mais il se releva rapidement et sortit. Lupin entra dans la cabine du conducteur et y resta pendant environ une minute. Harry se souvenait d'un arrêt du train il y a quelques années, moins brutal peut-être, mais ce jour-là, il avait découvert les pires créatures qui existent. C'est pourquoi, cet arrêt ne le rassurait pas et il observait dehors pour se préparer à une éventuelle attaque.

Maugrey, était sorti et son œil magique observait partout autour en tournant à une vitesse folle. Mais Lupin sortit et cria :

C'était un cerf qui a traversé, ce n'est rien, on redémarre vite. Tous les Aurors qui étaient descendus remontèrent.

On devrait vérifier que ce ne soit pas un piège, dit Maugrey.

Un piège ? s'étonna Scrimgeour, mais c'était un cerf Alastor.

On ne sait jamais, c'était peut-être une diversion…

Eh bien laissons cette diversion en arrière, dit Lupin, alors que le train redémarrait. Ca va ? demanda-t-il à Mr Weasley qui retournait à son poste.

Oui, ça va aller, répondit celui-ci.

Accroche-toi bien quand même Arthur, dit Mrs Weasley. Ca va bien les enfants ? demanda-t-elle.

Ils mangèrent des sandwichs que Mrs Weasley avait préparé et la nuit tomba peu avant vingt-deux heures. Après encore un peu de voyage tranquille, ils arrivèrent à Pré-Au-Lard vers vingt-trois heures où Hagrid les attendait, apparemment ravi de voir tout ce monde. D'autres Aurors les attendaient et ils montèrent dans les diligences. Le château surplombait le lac et la grande salle était illuminée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux grandes portes de chêne, Rusard les fit entrer en observant avec un regard mauvais les jeunes et notamment Fred et George, qui, il est vrai, lui en avaient fait voir de toutes les couleurs pendant les sept années qu'ils avaient passées à Poudlard. Enfin, la nouvelle directrice vint les accueillir et les fit s'installer dans la grande salle où une seule longue table avait été disposée au centre. Il y avait aussi les anciens professeurs qui étaient là.

McGonagall les fit s'asseoir, et ils mangèrent à nouveau un excellent repas ce qui rappela à Hermione que c'étaient les elfes qui le préparaient, ce qu'elle rappela à Scrimgeour, elle demanda même à McGonagall si les elfes étaient payés mais personne ne l'écoutait vraiment. A la fin du repas, il était déjà plus de minuit mais tous voulurent visiter la Salle du Phénix.

Les Aurors n'appartenant pas à l'Ordre du Phénix regagnèrent leur bureau avec Scrimgeour et commencèrent les rondes de surveillance. McGonagall les mena alors à l'entrée de la Salle du Phénix et prononça le mot de passe :

_Réglisse_. Les différentes friandises commencèrent alors et s'agiter et le tableau recula en laissant apparaître une ouverture et un long tunnel en pierres. Tous entrèrent et le tableau se referma. Des torches s'allumèrent alors le long des murs et ils se trouvèrent au milieu d'une immense salle, presque aussi grande que la Grande Salle avec un plafond très haut et des arches en pierres. Tout autour de la salle il y avait un balcon en pierres avec une barrière en bois au-dessus d'étagères contenant des centaines de livres. Tout au fond, il y avait un large escalier qui menait à une petite porte en bois. Au centre de la pièce, se trouvait une immense table pouvant accueillir une cinquantaine de personnes avec un tableau et une grande armoire contenant des parchemins. Au fond de la salle, les étagères étaient disposées en rangées et le plafond était plus bas, derrière le grand escalier. L'ensemble était éclairé par des bougies. Enfin, au-dessus de la porte menant au bureau de la directrice, il y avait un immense tableau représentant Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore, au-dessus duquel étaient gravés dans la pierre les mots « Salle du Phénix ». Il y avait sinon deux cheminées de chaque côté de la salle ainsi que des fauteuils à l'aspect confortable.

Bien, voilà, dit McGonagall, la Salle du Phénix. Tous étaient très impressionnés par la grandeur de la salle qui était très accueillante et conviviale. Hermione semblait complètement paralysée de joie à l'idée d'avoir toute cette lecture et elle s'approcha d'une étagère proche pour regarder les titres des livres. Ceux-ci étaient vieux et certains semblaient même avoir plusieurs siècles.

Est-ce que l'on va avoir une réunion ce soir, professeur McGonagall, demanda Mrs Weasley.

Nous devons d'abord élire un nouveau chef, dit Lupin, mais d'abord, nous devons inscrire officiellement les nouveaux membres à l'Ordre du Phénix. McGonagall prit un parchemin sur lequel était inscrit une liste de noms, cette liste ressemblait fort à la liste des membres de l'AD. McGonagall inscrivit les noms de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George et Ginny. Mrs Weasley n'était visiblement pas très contente et cela se voyait car elle pinçait les lèvres.

Voilà, dit McGonagall, alors le chef, le professeur Dumbledore aurait voulu que Mr Potter devienne le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, je ne suis pas d'accord mais…

Nous devons suivre la décision du professeur Dumbledore, dit Lupin avec un ton qui mettait court à toute protestation. Harry, acceptes-tu de devenir le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Oui, bien sûr, répondit Harry, alors que tous le regardaient.

Eh bien d'accord, alors Harry est le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, il n'y a pas de problème, conclut Lupin.

Peut-être qu'il lui faudrait un adjoint, on ne sait jamais… continua McGonagall.

D'accord, alors Harry, veux-tu un adjoint ? coupa Lupin.

Oui, d'accord, répondit Harry.

Eh bien, choisissez parmi un _ancien_ membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, Mr Potter, proposa le professeur McGonagall.

Euh Lupin, tu es d'accord ? demanda Harry sans trop d'hésitation.

Oui, j'accepte, répondit-il.

D'accord, alors c'est officiel, conclut le professeur McGonagall, et elle inscrivit le nom de Harry et celui de Lupin en face des cases chef et adjoint. Peut-être une signature ?

Je ne crois pas que le professeur Dumbledore aurait demandé une signature, dit Harry.

Non, certes, mais nous pouvons mettre un peu plus d'ordre maintenant dans ce que nous faisons…

Nous resterons fidèle en tout point au professeur Dumbledore, dit Harry fermement, un peu irrité. Le professeur McGonagall le regarda sévèrement mais elle vit qu'elle ne déciderait pas.

Bien, d'accord alors je vous laisse décider. Je vais donc vous conduire à vos appartements, dit-elle. Les appartements sont sous le mien, on n'ira pas dans les salles communes.

Ils ressortirent de la salle par où ils étaient rentrés, il y avait une porte en face qui donnait sur un couloir ressemblant au couloir d'un hôtel avec plusieurs portes sur les côtés. McGonagall mena chacun à sa chambre. Harry était avec Ron, Hermione était à côté. Mais McGonagall demanda à Harry de la suivre dans son bureau et Ron rentra ses affaires.

Ils passèrent par l'entrée habituelle du bureau du directeur où le mot de passe était « mistigri ». Harry trouva ce mot de passe ridicule mais il ne dit rien. Cela ne lui plaisait pas que quelqu'un d'autre utilise ce bureau, il aurait préféré qu'il reste une sorte de musée mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y passer du temps.

McGonagall le pria de s'asseoir, tous les objets de Dumbledore avaient déjà disparu, le bureau était parfaitement rangé et le mobilier était constitué du strict nécessaire. Il s'attendait presque à y être puni. Mais McGonagall résolut d'apparaître aimable.

Prenez un biscuit, dit-elle, allez, ne soyez pas gêné, Harry.

Merci, dit-il en prenant un biscuit. Il savait très bien ce qu'était en train de faire McGonagall, puisque Scrimgeour avait essayé de faire la même chose il y a quelques mois.

Bien, comme vous êtes le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, j'espère que vous saurez rester raisonnable, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il n'y a pas de problème, je suivrai tout ce que le professeur Dumbledore voulait que je fasse, dit Harry avec fermeté.

Bien, dans ce cas, je ne me ferai pas trop de soucis, dit-elle. Euh, je suppose que, euh, comment dire, le professeur Dumbledore vous a laissé des instructions, il m'en a laissé aussi bien sûr donc…

Je suppose que vous voulez que je vous raconte tout ce qu'il y avait dans la lettre, c'est cela ? demanda Harry.

Euh, les points importants, peut-être ? non ? demanda-t-elle.

Oui, bien sûr, c'est cela, mais il me semble que le professeur Dumbledore vous a laissé une lettre à vous aussi, il vous a donc dit ce qu'il veut que vous sachiez, alors ? demanda Harry.

Oui, bien sûr, mais peut-être qu'il a oublié quelque chose… je ne sais pas. Harry réfléchit un moment, si il disait à McGonagall qu'il ne peut pas tout lui dire, elle allait essayer lui tirer les informations pendant toute l'année, et il ne serait jamais tranquille. Donc il résolut de lui mentir délibérément.

Oh, mais il suffisait de me le demander clairement. Eh bien Dumbledore m'a surtout souhaité bonne chance pour l'avenir, vous savez, c'est important, ces temps-ci, pour ne pas perdre le moral, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr Harry.

Et donc, il m'a un peu raconté ce qu'il savait sur mes parents, mon parrain… Ca m'a fait très plaisir, vous savez. Et puis il m'a quand même dit qu'il voulait que je devienne chef de l'Ordre du Phénix quand il partirait.

Ah oui ? dit-elle, un peu plus intéressée.

Bien sûr ! dit Harry sur un ton qui lui paraissait très inhabituel, en fait, il lui semblait qu'il ressemblait un peu à Ombrage. Il m'a aussi parlé de Poudlard, qu'il avait fait la Salle du Phénix… qu'il souhaitait que son bureau reste fermé quelques temps… mais il m'a dit que l'on m'aiderait à diriger l'Ordre du Phénix, Remus Lupin particulièrement. Mais il m'a donné des conseils pour vous en me précisant bien que vous êtes libre de prendre des décisions. Il aurait souhaité que le professeur Lupin enseigne les métamorphoses, que le professeur Maugrey revienne enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et que l'Ordre du Phénix soit installé à Poudlard. Mais tout cela, il m'a dit qu'il vous l'a dit également.

Oui, il me l'a dit.

Mais le plus important est que… poursuivit Harry, McGonagall semblait s'attendre à une information à propos de ce que faisait Dumbledore en secret alors elle fixait Harry en souriant. Eh bien, il faut que Poudlard rouvre !

Ah, dit-elle sans avoir réussi à cacher sa déception.

Oui, c'est le plus important ! Le professeur Dumbledore a toujours fait en sorte que l'enseignement des nouvelles générations soit poursuivi, quoi qu'il arrive. Il m'a demandé de faire passer son message aussi, c'est-à-dire que nous devons être unis, et que nous devons respecter les non sorciers. Et je suis tout à fait d'accord, et je le ferai. Sinon, il m'a demandé de poursuivre mes études et de m'isoler souvent pour lire, apprendre des nouvelles choses. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de me cacher, je me mettrai parfois dans un endroit du château pour lire…

Mais pour votre sécurité, il vaudrait mieux que vous restiez dans votre salle commune, dit-elle gravement.

Ah oui, j'oubliais, le professeur Dumbledore voulait aussi que je me lie avec un phénix, ce que j'ai fait. Mais par contre il aurait voulu que j'ai un appartement spécial, avec mes amis Ron et Hermione, pour étudier, et pour que le phénix ne soit pas dérangé.

Oui, il n'y a pas de problème, je pense que vous serez bien dans votre chambre actuelle, vous ne l'avez pas encore vue mais elle est très confortable.

Bien, merci, alors.

Et à propos de l'Ordre du Phénix, il ne vous a rien dit d'autre ?

Non, rien, mais on va continuer ce que l'on faisait déjà, dit Harry.

C'est-à-dire ? demanda McGonagall.

Et bien, on va continuer à chasser les Mangemorts jusqu'à ce qu'on les arrête tous.

Oui, mais avec le professeur Dumbledore, vous aviez des missions particulières, je crois…

Je ne me souviens pas, mentit Harry.

Mais bien sûr, le soir de sa mort, vous étiez partis je ne sais où.

Mais nous étions juste au Chaudron Baveur, mentit encore Harry.

Il voulait me parler de certaines choses…

Dans ce cas vous devriez me raconter, ça peut être utile.

Oh non je ne pense pas que ça vous soit utile.

Ah vraiment, dit-elle un peu irritée.

Oui, mais si vous tenez vraiment à le savoir…

Eh bien, oui, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce sont peut-être des choses importantes.

Dans ce cas je vais vous raconter alors, le professeur Dumbledore m'a parlé de son frère Abelforth et il m'a dit qu'il fallait qu'il me donne certains cours pour devenir plus puissant…

Ah, je vois.

Et donc, nous avions commencé à organiser des cours qui devaient commencer bientôt, ils ont été reportés depuis en raison des évènements.

Oh, je ne suis pas sûre que vous devriez suivre des cours avec le frère du professeur Dumbledore.

Et pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

Tout simplement, parce que Abelforth Dumbledore n'est pas tout à fait normal…

De toute façon ce n'est pas vous qui décidez mais le professeur Dumbledore, même s'il n'est plus là, coupa Harry.

Ah. Le professeur McGonagall parut un peu déconcertée par la détermination de Harry à suivre Dumbledore et à la fois un peu irritée.

Donc, reprit Harry, je me rendrai de temps en temps chez Abelforth Dumbledore avec mes amis Ron et Hermione.

Bien, d'accord mais je veux que vous soyez accompagnés.

Non, le professeur Dumbledore n'aurait pas voulu, nous nous y rendrons en transplanant, et il n'y aura pas de danger.

Bien, d'accord, vous semblez vraiment décidé à suivre le professeur Dumbledore, c'est cela.

Bien sûr, dit Harry.

Mais il va falloir que vous compreniez qu'il n'est plus là, dit le professeur McGonagall sur un ton amical.

Dumbledore restera toujours dans notre souvenir, et je respecterai tout ce qu'il faisait.

Bien.

A la rentrée, nous souhaitons former un club de défense contre les forces du mal, l'AD, dit Harry, comment doit-on faire.

Nous ne sommes pas pressés, Harry, les inscriptions n'ont pas encore commencé ! Mais d'accord, vous aurez la possibilité. Il faudra cependant qu'il y ait des contrôles du Ministère, comme pour tous les cours qui seront dispensés.

Merci, le professeur Lupin est d'accord pour participer aussi.

Bien, cette semaine, nous avons beaucoup de travail, nous devons concevoir de nouveaux programmes scolaires, vérifier le dispositif de sécurité, et organiser les missions de l'Ordre du Phénix, enfin bref, on doit organiser la rentrée scolaire et l'Ordre du Phénix.

D'accord.

Et à la rentrée, je souhaite que vous vous entraîniez bien au Quidditch, même si je ne serais plus la directrice de Gryffondor, je tiens encore à ce que la coupe reste dans ce bureau. Normalement, ce devrait être celui du professeur Lupin, il deviendra le directeur de Gryffondor.

C'est très bien, dit Harry. Avez-vous trouvé un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

Normalement oui, mais ça a été difficile de la convaincre, peut-être qu'elle viendra dans la semaine pour voir que la sécurité est assurée.

Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous souhaiter bonne chance, je vous le souhaite aussi, professeur.

Je vous remercie, Harry, mais il faut que vous soyez prêt à devenir directeur de l'école après moi, dans peu de temps, Dumbledore aurait voulu cela, il ne souhaite pas vraiment que vous deveniez ministre, ou quelque chose comme cela, mais vous faites ce que vous voulez.

Bien sûr, mais lorsque l'on aura arrêté Voldemort (McGonagall eu une expression qui montrait que de prononcer son nom ne lui plaisait pas), il n'y aura plus besoin d'Aurors, dit Harry.

Il y en aura toujours besoin, mais vous pouvez mieux faire qu'Auror, c'est pour cela que vous allez participer à l'élaboration des programmes avec nous, comme cela vous serez prêts.

OK, dit Harry.

Puisque vous avez accepté de devenir le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, je vous souhaite bonne chance.

Merci, dit Harry.

Bien, il y a encore quelque chose que je voulais vous demander, Harry, je trouve très bizarre que le professeur Dumbledore ait écrit ces lettres juste avant de mourir, on dirait qu'il a tout préparé.

Rien ne dit qu'il les a rédigées avant de mourir, dit Harry. Il n'y avait pas de date.

Peut-être, mais on dirait que tout est prévu… c'est bizarre.

Il avait peut-être écrit ces lettres depuis longtemps en prévision, et puis il était quand même très vieux, il ne pensait pas dépasser les cent ans, c'est rare.

Il les avait déjà dépassés, mais il n'a jamais voulu me dire son âge, il pensait que ça n'a pas d'importance.

Mais c'est normal qu'à cet âge on pense à mourir, pas de la façon qu'il est mort, certes…

Donc vous pensez que tout cela n'est qu'une coïncidence ?

Oui, sûrement, mais de toute façon, il ne sert à rien de s'attacher à ce genre de considérations, dit Harry gravement, nous avons assez de travail comme ça.

Bien sûr, vous avez raison. Bien, je vais vous libérer alors, vous pouvez aménager votre chambre comme vous le désirez.

Juste une chose encore, comment va-t-on justifier aux autres élèves que je ne dorme plus dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

A vous de trouver une explication… je crois que vous avez très bien l'habitude de vous tirer de ce genre de problèmes…, dit McGonagall avec un sourire. Je vous fais donc confiance puisque vous me certifiez que vous suivrez les recommandations du professeur Dumbledore.

Merci, ce sera mieux. Je vous raccompagne à votre chambre, on ne sait jamais…

Ce n'est pas la peine, je saurais la retrouver.

Bien, d'accord, bonne nuit Mr Potter.

Bonne nuit, professeur.

Ah, attendez, une seconde, vous pourrez dire à Miss Granger qu'elle va être nommé Préfet en Chef.

OK.

Il regagna la chambre. Sur le chemin, il croisa Miss Teigne, mais cette fois il lui fit « Pschhh » en passant, sachant que Rusard ne pourrait rien lui dire. Ron l'attendait et Hermione était en train de lire un livre.

Bien, tout se présente bien, dit-il à Ron et Hermione.

Alors ? demanda Ron.

Eh bien, elle a cru tout ce que je lui ai raconté, j'ai inventé un peu et je lui ai dit ce qui n'est pas important. C'est sûr elle était un peu déçue, elle voulait encore savoir ce qu'on a fait le soir de la mort de Dumbledore, je lui ai dit que l'on avait été discuter à propos de son frère.

Ah, et elle a cru ? demanda Ron.

Oui, je crois. Mais le principal, c'est qu'elle ait accepté de nous laisser un peu plus de liberté cette année. Bien, Hermione, McGonagall veut te dire quelque chose, d'abord, elle est très déçue de toi en tant que préfet, elle a dit que tu n'es pas assez stricte et que ton comportement n'est pas adapté à ton poste.

Hermione regardait Harry en rougissant et on voyait qu'elle était à deux doigts de pleurer, Ron, lui, ne comprenait vraiment pas, le message aurait plutôt dû s'adresser à lui.

Et donc, pour la peine, elle te nomme Préfet en Chef ! dit-il joyeusement. Hermione explosa de joie et Ron comprit.

Mais alors, elle est plutôt contente, ça veut dire ? non ? bredouilla-t-elle.

Ben bien sûr, je rigolais, Hermione, bravo ! Sinon, on peut aménager ces chambres comme on veut, elles sont pour nous maintenant, on n'ira plus à la salle commune.

Ah, dit Hermione, un peu déçue, on était bien là-bas.

Oui, mais pour dormir c'est ici, comme ça Fumseck sera tranquille. Mais le problème est qu'il faut inventer une excuse, il ne vaut mieux pas dire que l'on a un phénix. Donc on doit trouver une autre justification pour que l'on ait des chambres à nous.

Eh bien, on peut dire que l'on travaille pour le Ministère et que pour cela on a une chambre à part, Scrimgeour pourra bien dire que c'est vrai, non ? proposa Hermione.

Oui, c'est une bonne idée, dit Harry, on peut dire qu'on est quelque chose comme des représentants des élèves…

Oui, voilà, dit Ron, c'est très bien, et on peut dire que c'est notre bureau ici.

Voilà, on dira ça alors, on va certainement avoir des réunions dès demain. McGonagall veut que l'on aide à préparer les programmes scolaires, Hermione, tu es forte pour ça, hein ? demanda Harry.

Je veux bien aider, oui, répondit-elle en rougissant.

Ce qui est sûr c'est que l'on mettra plus de travaux pratiques, dit Ron.

Je crois qu'avec Maugrey, il n'y aura pas de problèmes, dit Harry.

Mais il ne faut quand même pas trop changer les programmes, j'ai commencé la partie théorique, si on change tout,…

Hermione, il fallait attendre les cours des profs, dit Ron gravement.

Mais en attendant, demain, on fait du Quidditch, hein.

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte, Harry alla ouvrir, et il y avait Fred et George qui entrèrent rapidement.

Ouf, maman ne nous a pas vu, on est passé devant leur chambre quand elle avait le dos tourné, dit Fred.

Ils ont laissé leur porte entr'ouverte, continua George.

Bon, demain, on a le terrain de Quidditch rien que pour nous, dit Harry.

C'est ce qu'on venait te dire, c'est génial, dit Fred.

Harry, on a apporté des Boîtes à Flemme mais on voudrait les cacher dans ta chambre, ici maman ne viendra jamais fouiller.

Ouais, il n'y a pas de problème, dit Harry.

Enfin, vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'exclama Hermione.

Méfiez, vous, c'est la nouvelle Préfète en Chef ! dit Ron.

Quoi ! s'exclama Fred.

J'espère que tu ne l'es pas toi non plus ! dit George.

Ben non.

Ouf, firent Fred et George ensemble, comme si ils venaient d'apprendre que Ron venait d'éviter un grave danger. On entendit des pas dans le couloir. Fred donna le sachet qu'il avait dans les mains à Harry que ce dernier cacha sous le lit. Hermione était scandalisée mais Mrs Weasley entra.

Il est grand temps d'aller vous coucher, demain, il y a la première réunion à dix heures, allez, elle fit sortir Fred et George qui adressèrent un clin d'œil à Harry. Allez couchez-vous maintenant, dit-elle à Harry, Ron et Hermione. Elle referma la porte et on entendit crier. VOUS VOUS COUCHEZ, ET VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS VOUS PROMENER DANS LE CHATEAU LA NUIT !


	8. Quelques réorganisations

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 8 : QUELQUES REORGANISATIONS**

Harry Potter, Monsieur ! criait une petite voix aigue.

Hein, répondit Harry, d'une voix endormie. Quelqu'un sautait sur lui et le remuait frénétiquement.

Allez Harry Potter, debout. Harry mit ses lunettes qui étaient sur la table de chevet. Sa vision s'ajusta et il vit qu'il se trouvait nez à nez avec Dobby. Dobby est content de revoir son maître.

Hein ? dit Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

Le professeur Dumbledore n'est plus mon maître et j'ai demandé a entrer à votre service, Monsieur.

J'accepterai que tu entres à mon service que si tu arrêtes de m'appeler Monsieur, je veux que tu m'appelles Harry, OK ? dit Harry, se réveillant peu à peu.

Oui, Monsieur…

J'ai mal entendu, Dobby ! lui dit Harry.

Oui, Harry Potter, d'accord, dit Dobby en tremblant.

Bien, dans ce cas ça va.

Et pour son salaire ? dit une voix à côté. Hermione venait d'entrer et ce qu'elle venait de voir ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Ah oui, Dobby, cinq Gallions par mois et les week-end de libres, d'accord ? demanda Harry.

C'est peu, dit Hermione.

Peu ? Mais c'est trop ! s'exclama Dobby.

Ne l'écoute pas Harry, tu devrais aussi lui accorder des vacances…

Ah non, Dobby ne pourrait pas supporter, Dobby veut servir Harry Potter.

Bien, tu es d'accord pour ce que je t'ai proposé, Dobby ? demanda Harry.

Oui Monsieur…

Dobby !

Ah oui, d'accord Harry Potter.

Bien, merci d'être venu me réveiller Dobby.

Mais c'est un honneur ! dit Dobby en sautillant sur place. Que dois-je faire maintenant ?

Et bien on va commencer par des vacances, d'accord ? dit Harry en lui souriant mais Dobby rabaissa ses longues oreilles en signe de déception.

Dobby veut aider, il y a bien quelque chose à faire.

Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ?

Je vais peut-être commencer par nettoyer votre chambre.

D'accord si tu veux, dit Harry, mais elle est déjà très propre.

Ce n'est pas grave, Harry Potter.

Merci, Dobby.

Quelques minutes après, tous montèrent prendre le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient présents, même ceux que Harry ne connaissait pas, il allait rapidement en faire la connaissance. Tous discutaient un peu en petits groupes. Fred et George avaient déjà prévu d'aller jouer au Quidditch après la réunion. Mais tous mangèrent rapidement et à dix heures se retrouvèrent devant la Salle du Phénix. Tous s'installèrent autour de la table et Harry dut s'asseoir au bout de la table, à la place du chef.

Il s'y sentait mal car pour lui, cette place appartenait à Dumbledore. Pour la première fois, il le remplaçait mais cela le décourageait car il savait qu'il n'avait pas la puissance de l'occuper. Mais il essaya de ne pas se laisser décourager. Tout le monde s'arrêta de discuter rapidement et le regarda avec curiosité.

Euh, bien, d'abord, euh… je voudrai rendre un hommage à Albus Dumbledore, c'est grâce à lui que nous sommes tous là et que nous pouvons lutter efficacement contre Voldemort. Donc je propose que l'on se rende tous sur la tombe de Mr Dumbledore.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix suivirent en silence Harry qui marcha lentement à travers le parc jusqu'à la tombe blanche. Ils se recueillirent quelques minutes. Harry était heureux que tous aient accepté et que personne n'ait rompu le silence. Ils retournèrent alors au château toujours dans le même silence triste.

La réunion reprit, tous s'assirent et attendirent en silence que Harry reprenne la parole.

Bien, remercions encore Albus Dumbledore. A présent, nous pouvons commencer la réunion. Je pense que d'abord il faut que tous les nouveaux membres dont je fais partie soient informés du fonctionnement habituel de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il est nécessaire pour l'instant de poursuivre ce fonctionnement, donc je demanderai à quelqu'un de bien vouloir le résumer, dit Harry, un peu pris au dépourvu.

Bien, je crois que je peux le faire, Harry, dit Lupin en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. On va dire que pour cette séance, tu vas apprendre ce que l'on faisait. Alors notre travail est assez compliqué, il nous faudrait être plus nombreux mais nous avons réussi à nous organiser. La plus grande partie d'entre nous s'occupe de la sécurité. Comme tu le sais déjà, nous faisons des rondes dans l'école et nous sommes pour cela une dizaine en permanence. Le problème est que nous faisons ça en dehors de notre travail le plus souvent, donc il est très difficile de gérer les emplois du temps. Mais nous avons un planning qui est généralement le même chaque semaine donc normalement, il devrait rester le même, au moins jusqu'à ce que tout se remette en ordre. Il y a aussi des tournées dans les différents lieux magiques pour surveiller, mais là encore, tout est bien organisé. Sinon, d'autres membres s'occupent d'espionner les Mangemorts, de la coopération avec le Ministère, particulièrement ceux qui y travaillent, il faut s'occuper aussi de la gestion, c'est surtout Molly qui s'en occupe pour le moment. Je pense que je t'ai résumé l'essentiel de notre activité. Peut-être que quelqu'un veut ajouter quelque chose ? demanda Lupin.

Non, c'était très bien, Remus, lui dit Maugrey, mais maintenant, nous devons définir ce que nous allons faire à partir de maintenant, je propose que l'on attaque un peu plus !

Que l'on attaque ? demanda le professeur McGonagall, un peu surprise.

Eh bien, oui, si on laisse les Mangemorts nous attaquer en premier, on ne les vaincra jamais !

Ah, mais, avant de les attaquer, nous devrions savoir où ils se cachent ! dit Lupin.

Mais pour cela, il nous faut enquêter, dit-il en tapant du point sur la table.

Oui, Maugrey, c'est ce que nous allons faire, dit Harry. Je suis sûr que l'on va pouvoir plus réfléchir avant d'agir, on ne peut plus en effet attendre de se faire attaquer. Donc, comme le Ministre semble très efficace pour assurer la sécurité, on va pouvoir un peu plus se concentrer sur les enquêtes, je pense…

Bravo, jeune Potter ! s'écria Maugrey avec une voix qui ressemblait à un grognement. Nous devons attaquer, et nous vaincrons les Mangemorts !

Je comprends votre enthousiasme, Alastor, mais nous devons rester prudent, lui dit le professeur McGonagall d'un air très grave.

Ah oui, toujours ! dit-il. Et son œil magique commença à tourner et observa partout à travers les murs. Avons-nous vérifié que nous ne sommes pas écoutés ? dit-il brusquement.

Maugrey, c'est Albus Dumbledore qui a fait cette salle, je crois qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de risques, lui dit Harry.

On ne sait jamais, Potter, nous ne sommes pas sûr que quelqu'un d'entre nous ne soit pas soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium.

Et que peut-on y faire, Fol-Œil, lui dit Tonks en riant, on ne va pas être passés sous Veritaserum, quand même ?

Oui, ce serait une bonne idée, mais pour que ça marche vraiment, il faudrait le coupler à l'Imper…

AH NON ! cria McGonagall, je vous interdis !

Bien, bien ok, dit-il, mais tu peux te calmer, McGo ! McGonagall était rouge de fureur et se leva brusquement, un poing levé.

Alastor ! cria-t-elle en tremblant.

Bien, Minerva, ce n'est rien, dit Lupin. Maugrey, il faut que tu apprennes à te contrôler un peu plus. Il faudrait que tu présentes tes excuses à Minerva.

Bien, OK, m'excuse… McGonagall ne sembla pas satisfaite de ces excuses mais elle se rassit, toujours aussi furieuse. Maugrey eut une expression voulant dire « elle est folle » qui fit rire Ron mais Harry vit que Hermione lui écrasa le pied sous la table pour le calmer.

Donc, il faudra que l'on s'occupe plus d'enquêter maintenant, mais en prenant toutes les mesures de sécurité nécessaires, résuma Harry.

Je pense que l'on devrait organiser clairement ce que chacun fait, dit Hermione, le temps que Harry découvre tout le fonctionnement de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il faudrait élire un délégué pour chaque action de l'Ordre du Phénix, pour un mois par exemple. On pourrait donc élire un délégué qui s'occupe des rondes de sécurité à Poudlard, un autre pour les autres lieux. Ainsi, l'Ordre pourrait continuer de fonctionner comme avant.

Excellent idée, Hermione, lui dit Lupin, tout le monde est d'accord pour que l'on mette en place ce système ? Un « oui » général se fit entendre.

Nous devons organiser des élections alors, dit le professeur McGonagall. Maugrey émit un grognement pour montrer qu'il trouvait cela ridicule mais McGonagall l'ignora.

Elisons d'abord un secrétaire, peut-être, dit Hermione.

Oui, dit Lupin, y a-t-il un volontaire pour le poste de secrétaire ? Harry vit Mr Weasley donner un coup de coude à sa femme qui hésitait visiblement à se présenter.

Je crois que Molly serait très bien à ce poste, répondit Arthur Weasley.

Qui est d'accord pour que Molly devienne la secrétaire ? demanda Lupin. Tout le monde leva la main, elle fut donc élue.

On procéda alors à plusieurs élections et Lupin fut élu délégué à l'organisation des rondes à Poudlard ; Kingsley Schackelbot, délégué à la coopération avec le Ministère ; Elphias Doge, délégué au recrutement de nouveaux membres ; Hagrid, délégué à la coopération avec les animaux magiques ; Arthur Weasley, délégué à la prévention et à la sécurisation des lieux magiques. Tous furent donc élus pour un mois le temps que Harry et les nouveaux membres puissent s'adapter au fonctionnement habituel de l'Ordre. On décida que les délégués seraient chargés de rapporter à Harry en détail toutes les actions de l'Ordre du Phénix.

La fin de la réunion fut un bilan du travail effectué par l'Ordre du Phénix, depuis le début. Les anciens expliquèrent notamment les missions accomplies par les membres de l'Ordre depuis plusieurs années, ce qu'ils avaient découvert des Mangemorts, c'est-à-dire leurs déplacements habituels mais cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance car ils changent fréquemment de moyens d'observation pour éviter de se faire repérer.

On expliqua comment la communication entre les membres de l'Ordre était assurée, par un sortilège particulier, le sortilège du Messager que Lupin se chargerait de leur apprendre très bientôt.

Les parchemins furent rangés dans l'armoire où Harry pouvait les consulter librement, avec cependant l'interdiction par McGonagall de les faire sortir de la Salle du Phénix, tout comme les livres du professeur Dumbledore. McGonagall trouva l'excuse de Harry pour justifier le fait qu'il aurait sa propre chambre plutôt bien, donc elle décida d'en parler à Scrimgeour.

Tout le monde mangea dans la Grande Salle. Il y avait dans la _Gazette_ du jour un sondage à propos de l'action du Ministère où 78 des sorciers pensaient que Scrimgeour était un très bon Ministre, 12 un bon Ministre, 7 ne se prononçaient pas et 3 un mauvais Ministre. Il y avait un aussi un sondage à propos de la coopération du Ministère avec Harry Potter : 83 des sorciers pensaient qu'il était bien que le Ministère travaille avec Harry. Enfin, le dernier sondage montrait que 43 des sorciers se sentent rassurés pour l'avenir, 38 ne savent pas vraiment, et 19 sont inquiets ou très inquiets. Harry se demandait si c'était grâce à lui que tant de gens se sentaient bien, mais de toute évidence, l'action du Ministère était approuvée par la Communauté. Harry pensa que ceux qui la désapprouvaient ne pouvaient être que des Mangemorts.

Sinon, la seule attaque qu'il y avait eu était une attaque de Détraqueurs dans un petit village au Nord de l'Angleterre mais ils avaient été repoussés rapidement, puisque les Aurors avaient été informés rapidement, puisque le Premier Ministre moldu avait informé Scrimgeour d'« évènements bizarres ». Donc il n'y avait pas de victimes à déplorer.

L'après-midi devait être occupée à réorganiser Poudlard, avec le Ministère, il fallait réfléchir à un endroit judicieux où placer les bureaux du Ministère, mais aussi les nouveaux professeurs, et prévoir des salles de classes libres pour les clubs.

Mais Hagrid tenait absolument à inviter Harry et Ron à visiter sa nouvelle maison. McGonagall l'avait fait rapidement reconstruire après sa destruction par un Mangemort qui lui avait mis le feu. Ils y allèrent donc pendant que les autres attendent l'arrivée de Scrimgeour. Beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix retournèrent à leur mission habituelle.

Ca fait plaisir de vous revoir ! dit Hagrid.

Nous aussi, répondirent Harry, Ron et Hermione. Apparemment, Hagrid était vraiment très content de les revoir, il marchait encore plus vite que d'habitude et Harry, Ron et Hermione devaient courir pour le suivre.

Lorsqu'ils étaient venus dans le parc ce matin, ils n'avaient pas remarqué la nouvelle cabane de Hagrid. Celle-ci avait l'air beaucoup plus grande, de loin, que l'ancienne mais lui ressemblait beaucoup. Hagrid les fit rentrer. Il n'y avait plus une pièce qui servait à tout, c'était maintenant comme un appartement. Il y avait au fond deux grandes portes ouvertes avec ce qui semblait être un salle de bains dans une et une chambre dans l'autre. Dans la plus grande pièce, dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, il y avait la cuisine, une grande table et un coin qui semblait être un bureau.

Alors ? demanda Hagrid.

Dément ! s'exclama Ron, c'est géant ! En effet, la cabane de Hagrid, que l'on pouvait maintenant appeler maison était immense, et semblait plus à la taille de Hagrid que l'ancienne.

Et attendez, vous allez voir, la nouvelle salle de classe, derrière. Ils passèrent dans la chambre qui contenait un très grand lit et le panier de Crockdur, mais au fond, il y avait une autre porte.

Où est Crockdur ? demanda Hermione.

Oh, il est parti faire un tour dans la forêt, vous voulez que je l'appelle ? demanda Hagrid.

Non, ce n'est pas la peine, vous lui direz bonjour de notre part, Hagrid, dit Hermione, grimaçant.

Bon, OK, allez suivez-moi.

La nouvelle salle de classe de Hagrid était plus une serre, le toit était en vitres mais les murs étaient en pierres. Il y avait un grand tableau avec un grand bureau et des bureaux normaux. De l'autre côté de la salle, il y avait des tables et des cages prévues pour détenir des créatures magiques. Harry était content, au moins, ils n'auraient pas froid pendant les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques l'hiver. Mais il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas de cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques cette année encore.

Eh bien, cette salle de classe est très bien, dit Hermione.

C'est le professeur McGonagall qui me l'a fait construire pour me consoler de, heu… Et il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes en produisant une sorte de ronflement.

Oh non, Hagrid, il ne faut plus pleurer, dit Hermione.

Ils le consolèrent pendant quelques minutes mais ils durent rentrer car McGonagall vint les chercher. Scrimgeour était arrivé au château. Les professeurs étaient rassemblés dans le hall.

Bien, Minerva, nous commençons par regarder le plan de l'école ? demanda Scrimgeour.

Oui, je l'ai ici, répondit-elle, sans pour autant le montrer.

Commençons par les clubs, non ? demanda Scrimgeour.

Euh… hésita McGonagall, mais Scrimgeour lui sourit et elle acquiesça : oui d'accord, mais rapidement.

Bien, OK, Harry, les jeunes, où c'est le meilleur endroit pour les clubs ?

Ca dépend lesquels ? demanda Hermione.

Pour les clubs qui se passent à l'intérieur, bien sûr, dit-il.

Il faut choisir un endroit assez près d'ici, ce serait mieux pour éviter trop de retards, dit le professeur McGonagall.

Je pense qu'il faut regrouper tous les clubs à un endroit si possible, peut-être que les élèves auraient plus envie d'y participer, dit Hermione.

C'est vrai dit Scrimgeour, il faudrait placer les salles des clubs près du local du commerce, peut-être, dans ce cas.

Quel commerce, demanda Harry ?

Ah, oui, on ne vous a pas dit, dit Scrimgeour, mais, on va laisser s'installer un commerçant qui devrait vendre du matériel scolaire, des robes de sorciers, mais aussi quelques livres, et peut-être aussi faire cafétéria…

C'est une excellente idée, dit Hermione.

Oui, c'est le professeur McGonagall qui a eu cette idée, c'est un peu pour compenser la suppression des sorties à Pré-Au-Lard.

Quoi ! s'exclama Ron.

Mr Weasley, je crois que la sécurité est insuffisante pour les élèves à Pré-Au-Lard, dit le professeur McGonagall, en le regardant sévèrement. Donc, je sais que vous connaissez bien, le château, peut-être mieux que nous, pouvez-vous nous suggérer un endroit pour installer les clubs ?

Dans ce bâtiment, ce serait bien, au septième étage, il y a beaucoup de salles de libres, ce serait bien, non ? proposa Harry.

Oui, mais ce serait mieux à un étage inférieur, au troisième étage, il y a aussi des salles de libre, dit le professeur McGonagall.

Ouais, c'est bien aussi, dit Ron, mais le quatrième est un peu mieux, quand même.

Il y a moins de place au quatrième étage, dit le professeur McGonagall, ça dépendra du nombre de clubs.

Il n'est pas possible d'attendre la rentrée ? demanda Hermione, on en saura plus.

Globalement oui, mais on doit choisir maintenant l'étage, pour des raisons de sécurité et pour organiser déjà avant la rentrée les rondes des Aurors. Alors, êtes-vous sûrs pour le quatrième étage ?

Oui, je pense, dit Hermione, et Harry et Ron acquiescèrent.

Donc on va réserver ces salles, et on installera le commerçant là-bas. Pour les Aurors maintenant, Scrimgeour, il faut qu'ils puissent intervenir le plus rapidement possible dans n'importe quel lieu du château. Il me semble que pour cela, le deuxième étage est le mieux, par là, on peut accéder à toutes les ailes du château rapidement, regardez le plan. Elle sortit, le plan et le déplia, on voyait bien que le deuxième étage était un peu le centre de l'école. Au niveau de la fréquentation, c'est là qu'il y a le plus de monde, aux récréations,… c'est cela ?

Oui, répondirent Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Ainsi, les Aurors seront le mieux placé pour intervenir le plus rapidement en n'importe quel endroit du château, expliqua le professeur McGonagall.

Il va donc falloir installer définitivement le bureau. On va donc devoir trouver une salle adaptée. Allons-y.

McGonagall se rendit au deuxième étage en passant par les escaliers qui « n'en font qu'à leur tête », ce qui fit que le groupe fut coupé en deux parties. Mais McGonagall n'attendit personne et arriva au deuxième étage. Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient restés dans le deuxième groupe et guidèrent ceux qui ne connaissaient pas le château, finalement, ils rejoignirent McGonagall.

Celle-ci parcourut le couloir plusieurs fois, et attendit que tous arrivent.

Kingsley, combien de personnes doivent y travailler ? demanda McGonagall.

Il y aura dix Aurors au Bureau des Aurors de Poudlard, il y aura deux personnes au Bureau d'Enquêtes et deux personnes au Bureau des Contrôle des Objets Dangereux, répondit Kingsley.

Pensez-vous, qu'il vaut mieux, une grande salle pour les trois ou plusieurs salles plus petites ? demanda McGonagall.

Peut-être une grande salle, dit Kingsley, ensuite, on pourra éventuellement séparer des pièces, mais pour le moment, une salle va bien.

Quelle taille ? demanda McGonagall.

Eh bien, assez grande pour faire entrer la Porte à Transplaner, plusieurs bureaux et des armoires pour entreposer les parchemins et les dossiers, répondit-il.

Il faut prévoir une salle pour enfermer provisoirement les Mangemorts capturés, dit Scrimgeour.

Je vois, dit le professeur McGonagall, il faut beaucoup de place.

Et il faut aussi prévoir un bureau pour le Département des Métiers, des Formations et des Etudes, en prévision, peut-être pour accueillir les élèves qui se rendent au Ministère pour des rendez-vous avec les conseillères d'orientation.

Bien sûr, c'est vrai qu'il faudra placer ce bureau à proximité de la Porte à Transplaner, dit le professeur McGonagall. Elle se rendit au bout du couloir, près des escaliers et ouvrit une salle que Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avaient jamais visitée.

Elle était en moyenne beaucoup plus grande que les autres salles et était complètement vide. Une porte au fond donnait même sur des toilettes que personne n'avait jamais dû utiliser. Il y avait des fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc et on voyait au loin le terrain de Quidditch.

Est-ce que c'est bon ? demanda McGonagall.

Il y a même des toilettes ! s'exclama Scrimgeour. C'est impeccable.

Les deux salles d'à côté sont libres, dit McGonagall. Elle les montra, elles étaient plus petites mais quand même assez grandes.

Peut-être qu'il serait bien de mettre la Porte à Transplaner dans la salle du milieu pour qu'elle puisse servir indépendamment aux Aurors et aux conseillers d'orientation, proposa Kingsley.

Donc il faudrait installer des portes de communication entre les trois salles et boucher la porte du milieu pour que personne ne puisse accéder à la Porte à Transplaner sans autorisation, dit McGonagall.

Donc, comme ça c'est parfait, dit Scrimgeour. Soudain, on entendit des ricanements aigus provenant des toilettes. Deux lutins de Cornouaille apparurent dans une traînée scintillante bleutée.

Des lutins de Cornouaille ! dit inutilement Hermione.

Oui en effet, et nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de nous laisser déranger, dit sèchement McGonagall en sortant sa baguette. _Rictusempra !_ cria-t-elle. Un des lutins tomba par terre et disparut à travers le sol en laissant échapper un cri. Le deuxième fixa McGonagall de ses yeux luisants et fonça sur elle mais elle fut plus rapide et le neutralisa.

Nous devrions peut-être vérifier qu'il n'y en a pas d'autres, proposa Kingsley.

Les jeunes s'en occuperont après je pense, proposa McGonagall en les regardant avec un sourire un peu déformé.

Oui bien sûr, répondit Hermione avec fierté.

Merci, je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur vous, dit McGonagall. Tous ressortirent dans le couloir et McGonagall consulta à nouveau son plan.

Est-ce que l'on cherche des locaux pour les appartements des nouveaux professeurs aujourd'hui ? demanda Kingsley.

On va peut-être attendre que la liste définitive des professeurs soit donnée par la directrice, dit Scrimgeour.

Justement, j'attends des réponses cette après-midi, dit McGonagall, et il y aura plus de professeurs cette année, donc on devra certes trouver de nouvelles salles de classes et de nouveaux appartements, mais je pense que les professeurs choisiront cela à leur convenance.

Bien d'accord, dit Scrimgeour, alors c'est tout ce que l'on avait à faire aujourd'hui ?

Oui, c'est tout ce que vous pouviez faire avec mon aide, maintenant je dois y aller, j'ai des hiboux importants à envoyer. Je pense que vous pouvez commencer l'inspection du château avant que les sorciers arrivent…

Quels sorciers ? demanda Ron, coupant la parole à McGonagall qui fronça les sourcils et le regarda d'un air sévère qui le mit mal-à-l'aise. Scrimgeour sembla ignorer la situation et commença à répondre à Ron.

Ce sont les sorciers qui sont venus chez toi, Herv Howegal, Gilbert Wingly et Flavius Kurge, nos sorciers spécialistes de la sécurisation des lieux magiques. Ils doivent venir toute la semaine pour fouiller le château de fond en comble et vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de possibilité d'entrer par d'autres moyens que ceux qui sont sous surveillance. Mais on va les accompagner, vous connaissez très bien le château et vous pourrez nous être très utiles les jeunes.

Ah d'accord, mais il faudrait bien fouiller la salle commune des Serpentard alors, proposa Harry.

Je ne vois pas de raison qui expliquerait qu'il faille particulièrement fouiller la salle commune des Serpentard, Mr Potter, dit sèchement McGonagall.

Si je vous avais écouté, il ne fallait pas suspecter Drago Malefoy… dit Harry, pensant qu'il était allé trop loin avant même de terminer sa phrase. Il n'osa pas regarder McGonagall dans les yeux mais il sentait son regard brûlant de rage. Il s'installa un silence de plomb pendant quelques instants et tous semblaient paralysés devant la situation. Mais soudain un bruit métallique sourd retentit. Harry se retourna brusquement et constata que Ron venait de s'appuyer sur une des armures instables du château. Il était donc étendu au milieu des bouts d'armure qui s'étaient désolidarisés. Cela sauva Harry de la réponse de McGonagall qui alla aider Ron à se relever, voyant que personne n'allait à son secours.

Ca va, Mr Weasley ? demanda-t-elle en le secouant.

Oui, dit Ron, sonné.

Bien, soyez un peu plus vigilant dorénavant. Elle se retourna ensuite lentement vers Harry. Mr Potter, j'aimerais vous voir seul dans mon bureau dès qu'ils commenceront les fouilles du château.

Très… très bien, dit Harry, regrettant ce qu'il venait de dire. Et il était d'autant plus choqué qu'il sentait maintenant dans la phrase qu'il venait de dire une accusation. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de rendre McGonagall responsable de la mort de Dumbledore.

Retournons dans la Grande Salle, dit Scrimgeour, ils devraient arriver en transplanant et Hagrid est allé les attendre à l'entrée du parc.

Ils redescendirent tous et Hermione lançait des regards foudroyants à Harry qui se contentait de regarder les marches de l'escalier qu'ils descendaient. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall et sortirent dans le parc, on voyait s'avancer la silhouette géante de Hagrid accompagné de trois personnes qui semblaient de loin être des enfants par rapport à Hagrid.

McGonagall les accueillit et leur donna les premières instructions. Enfin, tous se dirigèrent vers les cachots pour commencer les fouilles. Mais McGonagall fit signe à Harry de le suivre et ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille du bureau directorial. Le mot de passe était toujours _mistigri_. Ils entrèrent et McGonagall lui fit signe de s'asseoir tout en restant debout elle-même, peut-être pour se donner l'impression d'être en position de force pensa Harry.

Je voudrais m'excuser, commença Harry, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça…

Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit McGonagall, je crois que je dois avouer que vous aviez raison, mais votre intonation m'a blessé profondément Mr Potter.

Je suis désolé, dit Harry maladroitement encore une fois.

Mais vous devez comprendre que j'ai fait mon devoir en n'accusant pas plus Mr Malefoy qu'un autre élève. Certes, maintenant j'ai appris à me méfier un peu plus.

Je l'espère, dit Harry, un peu soulagé que MgGonagall ne s'énerve pas contre lui.

Bien mais ce n'est pas de ça dont je voulais vous parler. Mon amie Roselyne Bett hésite beaucoup encore à venir enseigner ici, et je pense que vous serez capable de la convaincre, comme vous avez fait avec le professeur Slughorn, je pensais donc lui proposer une visite du château après-demain pour lui montrer à quel point l'école est sécurisée. J'aurais besoin de votre aide Harry, car même si les sondages montre que les gens ne s'inquiètent que peu de l'avenir, je peux vous assurer qu'il est très difficile de trouver des candidats au poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Pour le reste, tout est bon, je pense juste peut-être, pour plus d'efficacité, nommer deux professeurs à chaque poste pour permettre un travail en groupe, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Oui c'est une bonne idée, répondit Harry.

Bien, mais le problème, je vous le répète, est de trouver un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Mrs Bett, je pense, pourrait être très efficace à ce poste, elle n'a jamais enseigné, à part quelques mois à l'école de Beauxbâtons en remplacement d'un professeur malade, mais, bien qu'âgée, est capable de garder son autorité et c'est important à ce poste. Donc Harry, s'il vous plaît, et parlez-en à vos amis, essayez de trouver des arguments pour la convaincre de rester, et vous m'entendez, il est hors de question d'avoir un comportement perturbateur devant elle dans le cas où elle accepterait une visite, c'est d'accord ?

Bien sûr, professeur, répondit Harry, nous essaierons de la convaincre, dit Harry, pensant qu'il jouerait un rôle important ici, et cela lui faisait plaisir car c'était ce que voulait Dumbledore.

Bien, merci, Harry, dit-elle en souriant. Pour ce qui est des programmes scolaires, nous commencerons dès ce soir avec les professeurs concernés, les membres du Département des Métiers, des Formations et des Etudes, et bien sûr les élèves et les Aurors.

D'accord, dit Harry.

Bien, vous pouvez y aller, à tout à l'heure, Harry, dit-elle.

Harry redescendit en courant vers les cachots et croisa plusieurs Aurors qui étaient postés un peu partout. Tous étaient en train de visiter un cachot très sombre qui n'avait qu'une petite fenêtre dont la vitre, couverte de poussière, ne laissait filtrer qu'un petit rayon lumineux. Hermione éclairait la pièce avec le sortilège _Lumos_ et Harry vit qu'il y avait un autre sorcier qu'il ne connaissait pas avec eux. Scrimgeour le vit en premier.

Harry, te voilà, dit-il.

Bien, on te présente Phillipus Cornum, il travaille au Ministère et est un spécialiste du transplanage, c'est actuellement la personne qui sait le mieux transplaner au monde, dit Kingsley.

Ah d'accord. Bonjour, dit Harry en lui tendant la main. Le sorcier, caché par la pénombre s'avança et Harry vit son visage, il était blond, aux cheveux bouclés et courts et avait des yeux d'un bleu très clair presque transparent qui faisaient froid dans le dos. Il semblait très jeune et était très élégamment vêtu. Le sorcier lui serra la main.

Enchanté, dit-il d'une voix très grave.

Bien, donc Harry, nous fouillons pour éviter de trouver des créatures dangereuses, ou des objets de magie noire, car personne ne sait vraiment, en fait, ce qui se cache dans certains endroits du château, expliqua Kingsley.

Dans le cachot où ils se trouvaient, qui semblait avoir été une salle de classe il y a très longtemps, il y avait quelques chaudrons entassés contre un mur et puis une très vieille armoire couverte de toiles d'araignées ce qui répugna Ron qui fit une horrible grimace et se recula derrière tout le groupe. Kingsley s'avança pour l'ouvrir. Il n'y avait que des livres en état de décomposition ce qui scandalisa Hermione qui se précipita pour en ouvrir un. Le titre était effacé mais les pages à l'intérieur étaient encore lisibles, on y voyait des photos de créatures magiques et Harry vit que cela parlait de potions. Hermione referma le livre et en prit un autre mais Kingsley lui rappela qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de tous les regarder.

Phillipus Cornum essaya plusieurs fois de transplaner mais n'y arriva pas ce qui montrait que la protection anti-transplanage était encore efficace.

Soudain, on entendit un craquement et une étagère de l'armoire se cassa en laissant tomber tous les livres dans un fracas qui projeta de la poussière dans toute la pièce. Tous se retournèrent mais ne firent pas tellement attention, à part Hermione qui s'avança pour remettre les livres en place.

Mais elle s'arrêta quelques mètres avant l'armoire, et elle resta comme paralysée ce qui inquiéta un peu Kingsley qui s'avança lui aussi pour voir. Lui aussi s'arrêta quelques mètres avant et fit signe à tous d'approcher.

Derrière les livres tombés, l'armoire n'avait pas de fond, et on voyait apparaître une galerie creusée au milieu des roches. De l'eau suintait le long des parois et on entendait au loin un léger clapotis signe qu'il y avait un lac ou une rivière souterraine.

Scrimgeour partit en courant chercher des Aurors supplémentaires au cas où il y aurait un éventuel danger, ainsi que McGonagall qui arriva essoufflée après avoir couru de son bureau jusqu'ici.

Plusieurs Aurors arrivèrent et Harry reconnut Dawlish, qui entra le premier dans la galerie. Tous suivirent et s'avancèrent lentement pour ne pas se cogner la tête contre les roches pointues qui sortaient du plafond. Tous avaient leur baguette allumée et McGonagall semblait très excitée à l'idée de découvrir une nouvelle salle dans le château.

Harry, lui, pensa à Fumseck et il lui semblait qu'il aurait dû les accompagner. Car pour lui, Fumseck père connaissait le château, c'était son château, et il aurait aimé qu'il en soit de même pour Fumseck fils.

Mais il fut interrompu de ses réflexions. En effet, ils venaient d'arriver dans une gigantesque grotte au fond de laquelle se trouvait un lac très sombre et dont on ne voyait pas le fond. Une rivière provenant d'une cascade qui jaillissait de la paroi s'y jetait.

On entendait des sifflements qui ne provenaient pas de l'eau ce qui inquiéta un peu Kingsley qui regarda partout autour de lui en faisant signe à tous de sa taire. Les sifflements se faisaient de plus en plus forts et semblaient venir de toutes parts. Il y avait des cavités dans les parois de la grotte d'où sortirent des serpents à trois têtes, de couleur orange voire violette.

Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Ron, terrifié.

Ce sont des Runespoor, ces serpents originaires du Burkina Faso ont la particularité de pondre leurs œufs par la bouche, répondit Hermione. Les serpents les fixaient mais certaines têtes commençaient à se disputer entre elles. Leurs œufs sont d'ailleurs utilisés pour fabriquer des potions stimulant l'agilité mentale, continua Hermione.

Et comment s'en débarrasser ? demanda Harry pas très rassuré.

_Lashlabask_, cria Hermione sur un des Runespoor. Un jet d'étincelles brûlantes jaillit de sa baguette et mit le feu au Runespoor qui brûla dans des hurlements de douleur.

Bien Hermione, lui dit Kingsley, c'est efficace, certes un peu violent.

Oui, regardez les autres retournent dans leurs cavernes, dit Scrimgeour.

Bien, je pense qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant ici, dit McGonagall, nous devrions définitivement bloquer l'accès à cette grotte dit-elle.

Harry, lui, trouvait bizarre la présence de ces serpents ici, et aurait voulu explorer plus la grotte. En effet, quelqu'un était venu ici, et venait d'ailleurs souvent à en juger par les nombreuses traces de pas. Il pensait que peut-être que cette grotte pouvait servir aux Serpentard à préparer quelque chose d'interdit et il se dit qu'il y reviendrait.

Le professeur McGonagall se contenta de métamorphoser l'ouverture en porte qu'elle ferma avec le sortilège _alohomora_.

Le cachot contenait aussi un coffre avec des ingrédients apparemment périmés pour préparer des potions dont certains qui pouvaient être toxiques selon McGonagall.

Je crois bien que nous devrons interdire l'accès aux cachots aux élèves non accompagnés d'un professeur, dit McGonagall sérieusement. Regardez ces potions, si un élève venait à les toucher, je ne sais pas ce qui lui arriverait.

C'était une salle de cours de potions ? demanda Harry.

Oui, je pense dit McGonagall, mais elle n'a jamais servi depuis que je travaille ici.

Vous ne savez pas quel professeur y travaillait ? demanda Harry, persuadé que ce professeur devait appartenir à la maison Serpentard.

Non Harry, je ne sais pas et cela n'a pas d'importance, dit-elle gravement.

Toute l'après-midi fut consacrée aux fouilles dans les cachots. On y trouvait des armoires vieilles contenant des potions, des vieux livres, des ingrédients et aussi des créatures magiques comme des Epouvantards dont dut se débarrasser plusieurs fois. De nombreux fantômes vivaient dans les cachots et ils furent parfois très utiles, lorsqu'ils ne dormaient pas, pour révéler la présence d'objets suspects comme des coffres agités ou des armoires qui s'ouvrent et se ferment toutes seules…

Mais on découvrit, ou peut-être redécouvrit des salles que personne n'avait plus visitées depuis des siècles. L'une d'elle contenait des squelettes de crabes de feu et était accessible par trois passages secrets successifs que l'on avait remarqué sur la carte de Poudlard que possédait McGonagall. Une autre salle semblait avoir servi de refuge à des araignées assez grosses et on préféra ne pas s'aventurer au milieu de ces toiles d'araignées.

Mais nulle part la protection anti-transplanage ne semblait avoir été enlevée. On la renforça à plusieurs reprises uniquement par précaution et à chaque fois Phillipus Cornum n'arrivait pas à transplaner. Aucune autre armoire à disparaître n'avait été découverte et il semblait bien impossible d'accéder au château par les cachots. Cependant pour Harry, le plus important n'avait pas été visité, la salle commune des Serpentard mais il était tard et cela se ferait dans les jours qui suivent.

Les autres qui n'étaient pas venu fouiller les cachots avaient fouillé les salles de classe des étages fréquentés par les élèves. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle, Lupin annonça qu'il avait fouillé l'ancien bureau de Rogue et qui rien ne révélait où il pourrait être caché actuellement ce qui rassura beaucoup Harry.

McGonagall demanda à nouveau à Harry de venir dans son bureau pour lui annoncer que Roselyne Bett avait accepté de visiter le château le surlendemain.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et George n'avaient pu faire une partie de Quidditch et ils eurent tout juste le temps d'aller se reposer un peu dans leurs appartements. Ils disposaient d'une salle de bains qui leur étaient réservée, très semblable à la salle de bain des préfets avec quelques douches en plus et ils ne se privèrent pas d'y retourner avant d'aller manger.

Harry resta un peu avec Fumseck et le contempla assis sur son lit. Il se remémorait son après-midi et, chose qui le surprit, Fumseck semblait comprendre ce à quoi il pensait. Par exemple, Fumseck leva brusquement la tête et regarda Harry avec curiosité lorsque celui-ci repensa aux serpents qu'ils avaient trouvés dans la grotte. Plusieurs fois, il en fut ainsi, Fumseck semblait l'écouter comme s'il parlait alors qu'il ne faisait que penser.

Harry tenta alors quelque chose. Dans sa tête, il dit clairement en regardant Fumseck dans les yeux « Fumseck, s'il te plaît, viens sur mon épaule ». Et le phénix s'envola et vint se percher sur son épaule. Il était alors très content, cela prouvait bien que Fumseck et lui se comprenaient. Et depuis plusieurs jours, tous les soirs avant de s'endormir, Harry entendait le chant du phénix dans sa tête ce qui lui permettait de ne penser à rien et de s'endormir en laissant de côté toutes ses pensées. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir faire cela lorsque Rogue lui donnait des cours d'occlumancie lors de sa cinquième année. Il arrivait ainsi à oublier la triste mort de Dumbledore, et cela, au contraire, semblait lui donner de la force.

Il en déduisait que Fumseck et lui pouvaient communiquer sans parler et il sentait monter en lui une force nouvelle. Il se demandait en revanche si il pouvait faire cela à distance. Cela viendrait un jour, il pensait, car il avait réussi à appeler Fumseck père lorsqu'il était dans la Chambre des Secrets.

Pendant ce temps, Fred et George s'amusaient à divertir Ginny et Ron avec des nouvelles farces et attrapes de leur invention. Apparemment, ils avaient inventé une pastille pour faire enfler le nez. Hermione, elle, lisait un livre qui apparemment était passionnant pour elle ce qui laissa penser à Harry qu'il devait être terriblement ennuyeux.

Mrs Weasley vint les chercher pour prendre le repas dans la Grande Salle. Tous y étaient déjà et le repas était sur le point de commencer. Les plats apparurent comme d'habitude et tous, affamés par cette journée, commencèrent à manger. Mais ils furent interrompus par un hibou qui livrait une lettre à destination de Scrimgeour.

Celui-ci la déplia et la lut. Apparemment, elle n'annonçait rien de bon à la tête qu'il fit.

Il y a eu une attaque, dit-il tristement.

Où ? demanda McGonagall, le pressant de répondre.

Dans une petite ville d'Ecosse, une maison de sorciers isolés a été attaquée. Ils ont tué le père qui a tenté de se défendre. Mais les autres ne sont que blessés. Les Mangemorts ont fuit lorsqu'ils ont vu que plusieurs personnes avaient été témoins de la scène.

Et Voldemort ? demanda Kingsley, il n'est pas intervenu ?

Non apparemment, répondit Scrimgeour.

Doit-on y aller ? demanda Mr Weasley.

Non Arthur, ils s'occupent d'interroger les moldus, de les soumettre ensuite au sortilège d'amnésie et de s'occuper des victimes. Je vais juste demander qu'ils renforcent la sécurité dans les lieux publics magiques, je pense que les Aurors qui sont en vacances devraient être rappelés ce soir, on ne sait jamais, ça pourrait être une diversion. Et il répondit au dos du parchemin qu'il redonna au hibou qui repartit.

Ne peut-on pas reporter la réunion de ce soir ? proposa Kingsley.

Non, elle est trop importante, nous devons fixer des programmes scolaires et ensuite faire passer le nouveau décret d'éducation, il serait bien que nous fassions tout cela le plus tôt possible. Et nous serons loin d'avoir fini tout cela ce soir. Ils nous enverrons un hibou dès qu'ils en sauront plus sur tout ça.

Malheureusement, ce que nous craignions est arrivé, dit gravement Mr Weasley.

Je le crains malheureusement Arthur, dit Scrimgeour. En effet, les Mangemorts, ne pouvant plus attaquer les lieux publics sans craindre de se faire interpeller, s'en prennent aux sorciers isolés. Nous devons absolument faire un recensement et publier la première édition du journal du Ministère. Il devient urgent de mettre en place des cours de défense même pour les adultes.

Cela ne serait-il pas possible à Poudlard ? proposa McGonagall.

Oui, c'est une bonne idée, dit Scrimgeour, et cela permettrait aux enfants de voir leurs parents plus souvent. Tout le monde serait plus rassuré. Mais il faudrait engager plus de professeurs, pensez-vous que cela sera possible, Minerva ?

J'essaierai, mais cela sera difficile, nous devons avant tout privilégier l'enseignement des enfants. Nous devons absolument intégrer à nos programmes des moyens de fuite en cas d'attaque. On ne peut demander aux élèves de se défendre en cas d'attaque, mais on peut leur apprendre à se cacher, ou à fuir et il faut absolument que tous les élèves et les parents sachent transplaner.

Oui, nous avions pensé rendre obligatoire de savoir transplaner, dit Scrimgeour.

Bien, mangeons rapidement, et nous verrons après pour cela, dit Kingsley.

Avant la fin du repas, le hibou vint à nouveau et apporta une nouvelle lettre qui fit craindre le pire à tous jusqu'à ce que Scrimgeour annonce son contenu.

Alecto Carrows a été arrêtée, c'était une des Mangemorts qui avaient participé au meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore. Mais un Auror a été grièvement blessé, c'est Jey Padelachance, il a reçu un sortilège mortel qui l'a touché après avoir rebondi contre une vitre. Mais son effet a été annulé après le rebond et il est en vie. Et malheureusement deux moldus sont morts, touchés par des sortilèges qui ont été déviés.

Comment tout cela s'est passé ? demanda Kingsley.

D'après les témoins, plusieurs Mangemorts attaquèrent les victimes pendant que d'autres étaient postés aux alentours sous des capes d'invisibilité. Ils devaient certainement attendre l'arrivée des Aurors pour les surprendre. Mais l'homme s'est battu et a jeté un sortilège de stupéfixion qui n'a pas atteint sa cible mais Alecto qui était cachée sous sa cape. Et personne n'a vu qu'elle avait été touchée. Ce n'est qu'un témoin qui lui a marchée dessus. Elle a donc été capturée par les Aurors et est sous haute surveillance au Ministère. Nous essaierons de l'interroger après. Lorsque les premiers Aurors sont arrivés, très rapidement grâce aux nombreux témoins, les Mangemorts qui restaient étaient en fait en train de fuir car ils voyaient qu'ils n'auraient pas la possibilité de lutter et ils ont jeté des sortilèges dans toutes les directions touchant Jey Padelachance qui faisait d'ailleurs aujourd'hui sa première mission, ainsi que les moldus. Nous lui rendrons visite à Sainte-Mangouste après la réunion. C'est terrible ce qui lui arrive, il sortait à peine de maladie, il avait été hospitalisé à Sainte-Mangouste huit mois pour s'être renversé dessus un chaudron bouillant d'une potion toxique destinée à lutter contre des Doxys. Nous l'avions embauché comme Auror car il avait auparavant été viré de son travail à cause de cet accident. Et le pauvre malheureux venait en plus de perdre son père il y a quelques semaines alors qu'il essayait d'apprivoiser un Grapcorne. Il faudra juste que j'écrive une lettre au Premier ministre moldu pour lui présenter les condoléances de toute la communauté magique.

Après quelques discussions, le repas fut terminé et tous se préparèrent pour la réunion qui allait commencer. Tous les professeurs qui étaient certains d'enseigner à Poudlard devaient bientôt arriver selon McGonagall, ainsi que plusieurs sorciers du Ministère dont, au grand plaisir de tous, Dolores Ombrage.

McGonagall retourna dans son bureau pour chercher les programmes actuels et les programmes passés que l'on devra étudier en détail selon elle pour en chercher les aspects positifs et négatifs. Elle demanda d'ailleurs aux jeunes de réfléchir à ce qui leur avait été le plus utile dans ce qu'ils avaient appris depuis le début de leur scolarité. Car tout ce qu'ils avaient accompli depuis le début montrait bien leur courage et McGonagall aurait souhaité l'enseigner à tous les élèves, au nom de la maison Gryffondor.


	9. Décret d'éducation numéro 31

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 9 : DECRET D'EDUCATION N°31**

A vingt heures, la réunion commença et toutes les personnes attendues étaient arrivées. La réunion était présidée par McGonagall et Rufus Scrimgeour. Un sorcier inconnu de tous jusqu'à présent était chargé de veiller à ce que le nouveau programme respecte les lois de la communauté magique, c'était Adrianus Fudge, le frère de l'ancien ministre, qui semblait être un homme bienveillant. Dolores Ombrage et Molly Weasley représentaient le Département des Métiers, des Formations et des Etudes ; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et George représentaient les élèves ; Kingsley Shackelbot et Remus Lupin les Aurors spécialisés dans l'enseignement de la défense magique ; Chris Meselston représentait le Département des Transports Magiques. Enfin, le jeune homme qui travaillait dans le bureau de Scrimgeour le jour où Harry l'avait visité – nommé Mike Brown – était le greffier de la réunion. Tous les professeurs nommés étaient présents.

Bien, bonsoir à tous, dit McGonagall. Je vais commencer par donner la liste des professeurs engagés cette année à Poudlard. Tout d'abord, je dois rappeler les nouvelles matières qui seront enseignées à Poudlard cette année en vertu du décret d'éducation numéro 30. Ce sont donc la réaction face à une situation périlleuse et l'initiation aux premiers secours. Ces deux matières seront donc obligatoires pour tous et seront ajoutées aux matières traditionnellement enseignées à Poudlard. Les professeurs seront donc :

_Défense contre les forces du mal : probablement Mrs Roselyne Bett._

_Réaction face à une situation périlleuse : Mr Alastor Maugrey._

_Initiation aux premiers secours : Mrs Miriam Strout._

_Métamorphoses : Mr Remus Lupin._

_Sortilèges : Mr Filius Flitwick._

_Potions : Mr Horace Slughorn._

_Botanique : Mrs Pomona Chourave._

_Soins aux créatures magiques : Mr Rubeus Hagrid._

_Astronomie : Mrs Aurora Sinistra._

_Arithmancie : Mr Septima Vector._

_Runes anciennes : Mrs Bathsheba Babbling._

_Etude des Moldus : Mrs Marianne Bertin._

_Vol : Mrs Rolanda Bibine._

_Histoire de la magie : Mr Cuthbert Binns._

_Divination : Mrs Sibylle Trelawney et Firenze._

Les cours de divination deviennent facultatifs cette année, s'empressa de préciser McGonagall. Sibylle Trelawney sembla parfaitement scandalisée mais Firenze, lui, semblait comprendre parfaitement. Dolores Ombrage, qui s'attendait à une réaction violente de sa part regarda frénétiquement McGonagall et Harry vit qu'elle avait sorti sa baguette sous la table.

Quand aura-t-on la réponse en ce qui concerne Mrs Bett ? demanda Scrimgeour.

Très bientôt, répondit McGonagall. Elle viendra visiter le château après-demain et précisera si elle peut venir ou non. Mais les jeunes se chargeront de la convaincre de rester…

_Hum hum_, toussota Ombrage. Tous sursautèrent et Ginny faillit tomber de la chaise. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ose à nouveau se permettre d'interrompre les gens qui parlent après ce qu'elle avait fait.

Oui, dit McGonagall en soufflant, et sans la regarder directement, montrant son profond énervement.

Je pensais juste que vous ne devriez peut-être pas confier une telle tâche… commença-t-elle de sa petite voix mielleuse, dans un ricanement.

Et bien à vrai dire, cela ne vous regarde pas, la nomination des professeurs ne relève pas de votre compétence, dit McGonagall d'un ton très cassant qui coupa net le sourire d'Ombrage et ses ambitions de retrouver un peu de pouvoir.

Il n'y a pas de problème, _Madame la Directrice_, précisa Harry en insistant bien sur les trois derniers mots, ce qui fit rire Ron ; et Hermione, pour une fois, ne lui écrasa pas le pied. Mais Ombrage décida apparemment d'ignorer la situation et regarda à nouveau McGonagall avec curiosité.

Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous, dit-elle. Nous verrons donc demain pour cela. Bien, à présent, je pense que les programmes en ce qui concerne l'astronomie, l'arithmancie, les runes anciennes, l'étude des moldus, le vol, l'histoire de la magie et la divination ne doivent pas être changés, continua-t-elle en consultant sa liste.

Oui, les modifications doivent concerner les matières qui ont un rôle dans la défense, dit Scrimgeour. Nous devons orienter l'enseignement vers l'apprentissage de moyens de défense dans différents domaines. Les élèves doivent savoir, à la fin de leurs études, à la fois se défendre en cas d'attaque inattendue, mais aussi prévoir des moyens de sécurisation pour leur lieu de résidence, savoir fuir aussi, protéger les autres, garder leur sang-froid en cas d'attaque…

Oui c'est presque une formation d'Auror qu'on leur demande là, dit Kingsley.

Oui je sais, Kingsley, mais c'est nécessaire, et une bonne défense s'appuiera sur plusieurs disciplines. Les élèves devront être capables de combattre des créatures magiques, animales ou végétales, savoir reconnaître les effets des différentes potions dangereuses pour pouvoir en préparer l'antidote, connaître des moyens de camouflage, en effet, c'est presque une formation d'Auror. Et je crois d'ailleurs qu'il faudra faire très tôt dans la scolarité une série plus orientée vers la formation d'Auror, avec plus d'heures dans ces disciplines.

Oui, c'est faisable, dit McGonagall. Mais nous devons faire face à un problème plus important cette année, le nombre d'inscription à Poudlard est surprenant. Nous aurons 40 de fréquentation en plus pour les classes de première année. Cela est dû au baby-boom commencé après la chute de Voldemort, avec l'arrivée à l'âge adulte des générations qui étaient trop jeunes pour le connaître et qui n'ont pas connu la peur.

Et de nombreux sorciers viennent également d'autres pays, car, même si nous avons Voldemort, nous sommes l'une des communautés magiques les plus sûres au monde, ajouta Rufus. Et l'augmentation du nombre d'élèves se fera peut-être sentir dans les autres classes comme c'est le cas depuis plusieurs années.

Oui, c'est pourquoi, je pense qu'il est nécessaire d'engager d'autres professeurs le plus rapidement possible pour permettre de réduire le nombre d'élèves par classe et permettre aux professeurs de s'occuper des clubs qui feront partie de l'enseignement.

Je pourrais si vous le désirez prendre le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, j'ai suffisamment d'expérience pour cela, dit la voix aigue de Dolores Ombrage. Harry resta bouche bée, McGonagall n'accepterait jamais cela. Fred et George faisaient semblant de vomir mais Mrs Weasley leur lançait des regards réprobateurs et fit signe à Lupin qui était à côté d'eux de les calmer. Mais, il n'y avait pas que les élèves qui étaient choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, toute l'assemblée était restée muette quelques secondes. C'est Scrimgeour qui, le premier, reprit la parole.

Pourquoi pas ? dit-il, sans grande conviction.

J'accepte, dit McGonagall, et ce second choc fut encore plus terrible pour Harry. Il faillit d'ailleurs s'étouffer en respirant, et il n'essaya même pas de tousser pour reprendre son souffle. Ce fut Hermione qui lui donna un coup de poing un peu violent dans le dos qui lui fit reprendre sa respiration. Et il se mit à tousser, n'en croyant toujours pas ses oreilles. Encore une fois, il n'était pas le seul à être surpris. Lupin paraissait complètement sonné par cette décision de McGonagall et Kingsley la regarda avec un air qui montrait qu'il n'avait pas tout compris.

Bien, ce sera déjà ça pour la défense contre les forces du Mal, en espérant que Mrs Bett accepte le poste, dit Scrimgeour ravi.

Nous n'aurons plus qu'à officialiser ça, dit McGonagall. Mais je dois vous avertir, Dolores, à la moindre injustice envers un élève, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à vous virer, et vous devrez respecter les programmes fixés par le Ministère, mais pour ça je crois que vous savez très bien faire, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle sans attendre de réponse. En particulier, une condition de votre admission à ce poste sera des excuses publiques envers les élèves auxquels vous avez fait perdre une année précieuse en défense contre les forces du mal.

Bien sûr, dit-elle, toujours souriante, mais mal-à-l'aise, ce qui se voyait par les regards qu'elle lançait à Scrimgeour pour chercher du réconfort. Je n'avais fait que suivre les consignes du ministère et je tiens à les respecter à nouveau. Troisième choc pour Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que maintenant Ombrage se fasse passer pour une victime alors que c'était précisément elle qui avait ordonné tout cela. McGonagall fronça les sourcils en signe d'étonnement.

Il me semble que les décrets d'éducation étaient ordonnés par vous-même, non ? dit McGonagall en la regardant d'un regard glacial.

Oui…

Et donc vous n'avez pas suivi les consignes du Ministère, vous les avez données, je crois ?

Euh…

Assez ! dit McGonagall irritée. Je vous le redis, si vous voulez ce poste, vous devrez faire des excuses publiques qui paraîtrons dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ que vous connaissez très bien pour l'avoir utilisée illégalement pour discréditer Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter, continua McGonagall en colère. Finalement, Harry pensa que le fait que Ombrage revienne à Poudlard serait la plus grande humiliation qu'ils pourraient lui faire subir. Et en effet, Ombrage s'était tellement fait détester qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas la vie facile.

Bien, avons-nous ici des candidats potentiels à un poste de professeur ? demanda Scrimgeour.

Le professeur Wilhelmina Gobe-Planche est prête à enseigner les soins aux créatures magiques elle aussi m'a-t-elle dit. Je peux la contacter dès maintenant, elle m'a affirmé qu'elle se tenait prête.

Très bien, dit Scrimgeour, d'un air satisfait.

Dans la mesure où j'ai du temps de libre, je pourrais aussi enseigner les métamorphoses avec le professeur Lupin, dit McGonagall.

Oui, mais les seconds professeurs ne seront peut-être pas là à temps complet, c'est évident, dit Rufus. Si jamais un Auror est prêt à enseigner avec Maugrey la réaction face à une situation périlleuse, je pourrais vous le proposer, Minerva ?

Oui, bien sûr, nous n'aurons qu'à vérifier qu'il est bien apte à enseigner et ce sera parfait.

Bien, en ce qui concerne les programmes, je pensais, à la fin de chaque année, mettre en place des examens pratiques, dit Lupin. Bien sûr, on conserverait à la fin de la cinquième année et à la fin de la septième année les BUSE et les ASPICS qui garderaient une valeur officielle. Les nouveaux examens deviendraient plutôt une condition nécessaire au passage en classe supérieure. Je proposerais des examens du type « missions ». L'élève devrait passer une succession de tests en conditions réelles. Par exemple, on pourrait s'inspirer du tournoi des Trois sorciers. L'élève serait placé dans un labyrinthe et devrait en sortir par les moyens qu'il aurait appris pendant l'année. Pour cela, il devrait à la fois être capable d'affronter des créatures magiques dangereuses, se protéger d'attaques simulées par des professeurs, utiliser des potions ou des métamorphoses pour se camoufler ou passer certains obstacles…

Oui, Remus, c'est vraiment une excellente idée, dit McGonagall. Bien sûr, nous devons rassurer les élèves et leur faire passer des épreuves à leur portée. Il y aurait donc une épreuve pour chaque classe, c'est cela ?

Oui, c'est ce que je pensais, répondit Lupin.

Très bien, nous devons maintenant définir une liste de sortilèges, de créatures, de potions, que les élèves doivent connaître, dit McGonagall.

Les jeunes, vous qui avez maintenant beaucoup d'expérience, quels sortilèges vous ont été les plus utiles au cours de vos aventures ? demanda Scrimgeour, tout content de pouvoir faire ce travail avec des jeunes.

Euh… dit Harry, ce sont souvent des sortilèges simples tels que le bouclier, le sortilège de stupéfixion, le maléfice d'entrave, le patronus…

Ils ne sont d'ailleurs pas difficiles à apprendre lorsque l'on est déterminés dit Hermione ce qui fit sourire Lupin. Nous avions constitué un groupe il y a deux ans chargé d'apprendre ces sortilèges à nos camarades pour qu'ils puissent se défendre contre Voldemort qui était revenu, continua Hermione sans regarder Ombrage qui ne semblait d'ailleurs absolument pas affectée par les propos d'Hermione. Et tous ont particulièrement bien réussi, il n'y a qu'à voir leurs résultats aux épreuves de BUSE en défense contre les forces du Mal.

Oui, bien sûr, continua Harry, et nous pouvons même en apprendre d'autres, si nous avions fait cela dans des _conditions plus favorables_, nous aurions tous sans doute progressé plus vite, dit Harry remuant avec plaisir le couteau dans la plaie.

Je vois, dit McGonagall, apparemment vous semblez être prêts à tout pour apprendre à vous défendre. Le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal serait donc consacré à l'apprentissage de nouveaux sortilèges et la réaction face à une situation périlleuse à leur utilisation combinée avec l'apprentissage de la lutte contre les créatures magiques dangereuses, c'est cela ?

Oui ce serait cohérent, dit Kingsley.

Je pense que nous devons apprendre aux élèves les sortilèges Impardonnables, dit Maugrey Fol-Œil brusquement, ils doivent savoir s'en servir contre des Mangemorts.

Je ne crois pas, dit Lupin, il y a d'autres moyens de lutter contre les Mangemorts que d'utiliser leurs moyens, les élèves doivent être capables de rendre inoffensifs les Mangemorts, pas de les détruire. C'est le travail des Détraqueurs.

Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Remus, dit McGonagall.

L'usage des sortilèges Impardonnables est condamné par la loi, rappela Adrianus Fudge solennellement. Leur utilisation ne peut être apprise aux élèves. Maugrey grogna grossièrement à la prise de parole de Fudge.

Parfait, nous n'avons plus à discuter de cela, dit McGonagall. En ce qui concerne les sortilèges, nous devrons donc en sélectionner plusieurs : plusieurs sortilèges permettant d'immobiliser l'adversaire, et plusieurs sortilèges permettant de se protéger de son adversaire. Il en existe pour cela beaucoup et cela doit permettre aux élèves de parer à toute forme d'agression. Quelle durée est nécessaire en général pour apprendre un nouveau sortilège ?

Pour certains, cela est faisable en une heure, répondit Remus, mais pour les plus complexes, je pense que des doubles cours sont nécessaires. Et les élèves doivent avant tout apprendre l'utilisation de ces sortilèges pour toujours s'en servir au bon moment. En défense contre les forces du Mal, le travail supplémentaire consiste avant tout à des essais sur les créatures magiques dangereuses qui sont à connaître tout comme les moyens de lutter contre, ils constituent une préparation à chaque nouveau sortilège appris par les élèves. Et donc les élèves apprendraient un liste de sortilèges en défense contre les forces du Mal, ils seraient ensuite mis en conditions réelles pendant les cours de réaction face à une situation périlleuse.

Est-ce que nous devons absolument préparer une liste de sortilèges aujourd'hui ? demanda McGonagall. Je pense que le professeur pourrait choisir parmi une liste de sortilèges à la portée des élèves.

Bien sûr, on peut demander cette liste au Département des Mystères, assura Scrimgeour.

D'accord, et donc aussi pour la liste des créatures magiques ?

Oui bien sûr.

C'est très bien, nous pouvons passer aux potions, je pense, proposa McGonagall. Horace, voulez-vous vous exprimer sur le sujet ?

Oui, je peux dire que le programme actuel de potions est déjà très complet dans la mesure où nous ne perdons pas de temps dans l'année. Car il est malheureusement difficile de traiter toutes les potions. On pourrait cependant plus préciser l'usage de ces potions car souvent les élèves négligent les essais à faire en dehors des cours et ne font avec sérieux que la préparation ce qui est à moitié inutile. Il devrait leur être demandé d'utiliser les potions qu'ils fabriquent.

D'accord, mais au niveau des potions apprises, tout est bon ?

Je pourrais éventuellement en ajouter quelques unes plus utiles que certaines qui sont actuellement au programme et qui ne trouvent que rarement des applications.

Bien d'accord.

Les jeunes, à propos des potions, quelque chose à dire ? demanda Scrimgeour.

Euh… répondit Harry, qui n'avait jamais été fort en potions même si le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé avait fait croire à son professeur qu'il était doué.

En fait, continua Hermione, ce que le professeur Slughorn a dit est exact, personne n'attache d'importance au travail préparatoire qui est pourtant fort intéressant. Et souvent, personne ne connaît les ingrédients utilisés dans les potions !

Bien, d'accord, nous ferons un suivi plus attentif des devoirs donnés par les professeurs, dit McGonagall.

Cela serait plus efficace, et tout ce qui est appris pourrait donc être appliqué sans problème, poursuivit Hermione.

D'accord, d'accord, dit McGonagall, surprise par l'implication de Hermione. A vrai dire, Fred et George, aux regards qu'ils se lançaient, la prenaient plutôt pour une folle.

En ce qui concerne les soins aux créatures magiques ? demanda Scrimgeour.

Et bien habituellement, comme son nom l'indique, cette matière consistait à savoir s'occuper des quelques créatures magiques peu dangereuses, précisa McGonagall. Il faudrait en fait l'étendre à l'étude théorique des particularités des créatures dangereuses. Le cours de soins aux créatures magiques serait donc une préparation à la réaction face à une situation périlleuse, en quelque sorte, c'est la même chose pour les cours de botanique.

En métamorphoses ? demanda Scrimgeour.

Et bien pour les métamorphoses, l'ancien programme s'occupait de simples métamorphoses utilisables dans la vie courante et sans grand intérêt. Il est par exemple très inutile se savoir métamorphoser une souris en verre à pied. L'enseignement de métamorphoses doit être revu en profondeur. Certes, quelques métamorphoses comme les sortilèges protéiformes peuvent être utiles pour la communication, mais ce sont bien les seuls actuellement enseignés. On pourrait donc proposer des sortilèges de métamorphose humaine qui sont évidemment extrêmement difficiles mais qui peuvent permettre un camouflage efficace en cas d'attaque. C'est à essayer.

Oui, en effet, c'est difficile à demander à des élèves, même au bout de leur septième année, dit Scrimgeour, mais nous pouvons toujours essayer de leur apprendre cela, c'est d'ailleurs l'une des disciplines les plus utiles aux Aurors dans leurs missions, et cela leur évite parfois bien des problèmes.

Les élèves devraient aussi être capables de métamorphoser des objets de taille plus grande et d'en prendre le contrôle pour se défendre, et cela est plus facile. Cela peut parfois être utilisé à la place de certains sortilèges de défense plus difficiles à exécuter. Je pense par exemple aux sortilèges permettant d'animer des statues…

Albus Dumbledore s'en était servi lors de la bataille au Ministère contre les Mangemorts, ça lui avait été très utile, dit Harry.

Oui, Harry, répondit Rufus, les Aurors utilisent beaucoup cela, ils peuvent même ensorceler les murs pour pouvoir écouter les conversations des Mangemorts, le Département des Mystère essaie de retrouver des vieux sortilèges complexes dans des livres et qui sont très efficaces. Tout le monde semble les avoir oubliés, il y a des modes comme pour tout.

Bien, je pense que nous avons fixé les grands axes du programme de métamorphoses, en ce qui concerne l'initiation aux premiers secours ? demanda McGonagall à l'adresse de Miriam Strout.

Je pense que l'on doit apprendre à soigner des blessures classiques, telles que les empoisonnements, les morsures, on peut coupler cela aux cours de potions qui sont souvent très utiles et qui constituent souvent les seuls remèdes aux maladies magiques. On peut aussi apprendre à annuler l'effet de certains sortilèges mais nous sommes restreints, pour ce qui est des cas de blessures graves, les élèves devraient savoir beaucoup de choses et cela n'est pas possible car c'est difficile et qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de place dans les emplois du temps.

Bien, on devra donc se restreindre aux cas de soins les plus élémentaires alors, conclut McGonagall.

Alors, nous avons donc fixé les grandes lignes de ces nouveaux programmes, est-ce que quelqu'un souhaite ajouter quelque chose ou s'oppose à quelque chose que nous avons proposé, de manda Rufus solennellement. Personne ne leva la main mais on voyait que Maugrey se forçait à se taire : il avait compris qu'il n'était même pas la peine d'argumenter à propos des sortilèges Impardonnables.

Bien, doit-on voter ? demanda McGonagall.

Oui, nous allons immédiatement procéder au vote, étant donné que la liste des professeurs n'est pas complète encore, nous ne comptabiliserons pas les voix de ces professeurs. Tout d'abord, Mr Fudge, le projet est-il conforme aux lois ?

Oui, aucune des propositions établies ce soir ne va à l'encontre des lois organisant la communauté magique, répondit Fudge.

Bien, nous allons donc procéder au vote. Qui est d'accord avec le projet établir ce soir ? Tous levèrent la main à part Mike Brown qui était uniquement chargé de prendre des notes.

Le projet est donc officiellement accepté, dit Fudge.

Nous le proposerons aux sorciers du Ministère qui seront chargés d'établir des programmes scolaires dans le respect des volontés énoncées ce soir par nous tous, annonça Rufus Scrimgeour.

Après cette réunion, dont les nouveaux programmes satisfaisaient Harry, Ron et Hermione, ceux-ci retournèrent à leurs appartements. Scrimgeour, Shackelbot, et Mr Weasley étaient retournés en vitesse au Ministère pour interroger Alecto.

McGonagall demanda à nouveau à Harry de venir dans son bureau, mais cette fois accompagné de Ron et Hermione, ainsi que de Remus Lupin. Elle voulait leur parler de l'AD. Ainsi, il fut décidé que les réunions de l'AD se dérouleraient dans la salle 35 située au troisième étage, tous les mardis à 20 heures et tous les jeudis à 20 heures. Lupin avait accepté de parrainer le club et Hermione annonça déjà à McGonagall son programme auquel elle avait mûrement réfléchi pendant quelques jours. McGonagall avait même proposé de mettre du matériel à disposition dans la salle. Ainsi, il devait bientôt y être installé un tableau pour expliquer les sortilèges, des fauteuils confortables pour suivre les cours que donneraient Harry, Ron et Hermione, des coussins pour pratiquer des sortilèges ainsi que divers objets. Lorsqu'ils le désireraient, ils pourraient même demander des animaux magiques pour s'entraîner sous surveillance d'un adulte pour éviter tout dérapage.

Hermione était ravie mais Harry et Ron, préféraient les réunions secrètes dans la Salle sur Demande, cela comportait plus de risques et était plus amusant. Mais Harry, trouva cette solution plus pratique pour permettre aux adhérents du club de mieux progresser.

McGonagall, qui avait du mal à cacher sa déception de ne plus être la directrice de Gryffondor demanda à Lupin de faire tout pour que la maison Gryffondor gagne à nouveau la coupe des Quatre Maisons, et demanda à Harry d'éviter de se faire punir les jours d'entraînement. Mais il ne devrait pas rencontrer de problèmes cette année puisque Rogue était parti et que la quasi-totalité des punitions qu'il avait reçues depuis son arrivée à Poudlard lui avaient été infligées par Rogue.

Peu avant minuit, Mr Weasley rentra pour annoncer que Alecto n'avait rien révélé, elle semblait en effet résister à l'usage du Véritasérum. Mais sa capture était tout de même un soulagement pour la communauté puisque les Mangemorts qui semblaient déjà affaiblis et désorganisés en ce moment, venaient de perdre un des leurs.

Harry devait s'imaginer la colère de Voldemort après cette arrestation et il se dit que c'était le moment d'agir. En effet, si il avait beaucoup participé ces derniers temps aux mesures de sécurité avec Scrimgeour, il lui semblait qu'il s'éloignait de son véritable devoir qui était de vaincre Voldemort. Il pensait qu'il n'aurait pas de temps à perdre. Et cette soirée-là, il réfléchit à nouveau au plan de Dumbledore, il n'y avait plus pensé depuis plusieurs jours, mais cette fois encore il ne le comprenait pas. Il avait hâte de découvrir le frère de Dumbledore dimanche, car il saurait que c'est à ce moment-là qu'il commencerait véritablement sa lutte contre Voldemort.

Scrimgeour ne lui avait plus parlé de sa tante, et il semblait qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre d'elle. Mais Harry était très inquiet au sujet de ce qu'il avait vu. En effet, il était persuadé que la Marque des Ténèbres qu'il affirmé avoir vue dans les débris du vase n'était pas une illusion. Et le regard de haine que lui avait porté la tante Pétunia n'arrangeait rien à cela. Cependant, il se demandait comment la tante Pétunia pourrait contacter Voldemort pour entrer à son service. Un instant, il jugea ce à quoi il pensait ridicule, mais il résolut de se méfier, et il sentait qu'il devrait surveiller sa tante.

Finalement, il s'endormi, et cette fois, Fumseck ne lui avait pas chanté son chant mélodieux ce qui fit que Harry tomba dans un sommeil ponctué de rêves étranges où il voyait sa tante sous une cape noire.

Au milieu de la nuit, il fut réveillé en sursaut. Il venait de rêver qu'il assistait à une scène en présence de Voldemort. Ils étaient dans un cimetière au milieu d'une sombre forêt envahie par la brume. Les Mangemorts étaient là et la tante Pétunia était à genoux devant Voldemort. Celui-ci lui grava par un sortilège la Marque des Ténèbres dans le bras gauche. Il lui ordonna ensuite de tuer Harry Potter et éclata d'un rire glacial et cruel.

Assis dans son lit, en sueur, Harry Potter n'arrivait pas à effacer de sa tête ce rire si cruel. Il reprit ses esprits seulement lorsque Fumseck se posa sur son épaule. Ce rêve l'inquiétait beaucoup, et si Voldemort se remettait à vouloir pénétrer dans son esprit. Il devrait essayer d'apprendre l'occlumancie, et il était un peu rassuré car il savait que Fumseck l'aiderait. Cependant, il résolu de ne rien dire à personne à propos de ce rêve, pensant que ce n'était qu'une conséquence de son imagination, et de ce à quoi il avait réfléchi avant de s'endormir. Quelque chose le rassurait, il n'avait pas ressenti la moindre douleur à sa cicatrice ce qui lui permettait de penser que ce rêve n'était bel et bien qu'un vrai rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemar.

Et Fumseck, observant Harry, chanta encore une fois son chant merveilleux sans vraiment le chanter, du moins Harry l'entendait dans sa tête ; ce qui lui permit de se rendormir d'un sommeil profond et qui ne serait pas ponctué de cauchemars.

Le lendemain matin, jeudi, Dobby réveilla à nouveau Harry, à huit heures pour le petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Le petit déjeuner se déroula normalement et tous semblaient complètement avoir oublié l'attaque des Mangemorts annoncée la veille. Ce fut seulement les hiboux qui livraient la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qui remirent cet évènement à l'ordre des conversations.

A la une de la _Gazette_, il y avait une photo de Alecto Carrows stupéfixée ainsi que de moldus affolés. Le titre disait « ATTAQUE MEURTRIERE DE MANGEMORTS »

_Hier dans la soirée, cinq Mangemorts ont attaqué une maison de sorciers située dans une ville près de Glasgow en Ecosse. La victime est le père de famille Rupert Miller qui a mené un combat acharné contre les Mangemorts, réussissant à stupéfixer Alecto Carrows, Mangemort très dangereuse ayant participé à l'attentat contre Albus Dumbledore il y a trois semaines. Celui-ci, finalement touché par un sortilège mortel, est malheureusement décédé. Sa femme et sa fille sont en état de choc mais ne sont pas blessés. Rufus Scrimgeour a tenu à leur présenter les « condoléances de toute la communauté magique ». Il a affirmé que cela nous engageait à « poursuivre nos efforts dans la lutte contre Voldemort ». _

_Les Mangemorts observés étaient au nombre de cinq mais il est probable selon le Ministère qu'ils fussent plus nombreux. En effet Stridus Shiner, directeur du Département de la Lutte contre la Magie Noire, nous indique que « les Mangemorts avaient pour stratégie de provoquer une attaque afin d'attirer les Aurors et de les surprendre. Alecto Carrows a été heurtée par un sortilège dévié alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à attaquer les Aurors arrivés. Mais ceux-ci, en nombre supérieur ont provoqué la fuite des Mangemorts, et il est donc probable que d'autres Mangemorts étaient cachés sous des capes d'invisibilité. » _

_A l'arrivée des premiers Aurors, les Mangemorts ont lancé des sortilèges de toutes parts et trois moldus ont été tués, deux grièvement blessés. Jey Padelachance, Auror récemment entré au Ministère de la Magie a par ailleurs été touché par un sortilège de mort après que celui-ci ait rebondi contre une vitre selon les témoins. Grièvement blessé, il a été transporté à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste de toute urgence. Un communiqué de l'hôpital indique ce matin que son état s'est aggravé au cours de la nuit et que son état est maintenant très critique._

_Cette attaque, après une relative accalmie de la situation depuis trois semaines, pourrait être selon le Ministre de la Magie, la première d'une série d'attaques. Rufus Scrimgeour affirme que cette attaque montre que les Mangemorts ne pouvant plus agir dans les lieux publics qui sont sous étroite surveillance, ils s'attaquent aux sorciers isolés pour tenter de semer la terreur et de faire diversion pour d'autres attaques. Il a ainsi précisé que des mesures de sécurité sont en cours de préparation pour les lieux non publics alors qu'il a estimé que la sécurité des lieux publics était totale._

_Par ailleurs, Rufus Srimgeour a participé hier à une réunion avec Minerva McGonagall, la nouvelle Directrice de l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Cette réunion avait pour but de fixer les grandes lignes des nouveaux programmes scolaires, destinés à permettre aux élèves d'être capables de se défendre face à tous types d'agressions. Les programmes sont actuellement en cours de rédaction au Ministère de la Magie et seront bientôt mis en place par le décret d'éducation n°31 dans quelques jours._

_Enfin, Rufus Scrimgeour a annoncé avoir prévenu le Premier ministre moldu de l'origine de ces évènements et prévoit une coopération entre la police (qui sont les Aurors des moldus) et les Aurors pour que ces derniers puissent intervenir plus rapidement en cas d'attaque. Mr Scrimgeour a annoncé la livraison des dernières Portes à Transplaner qui seront placées et mises en service très bientôt, d'autres étant déjà en fabrication au Département des Mystères._

Il faut absolument que Jey Padelachance s'en sorte, après tout ce qui lui est arrivé le pauvre, dit Hermione tristement.

Comme d'habitude, ce n'est pas la _Gazette _qui nous apprend beaucoup de choses, il faut absolument voir Scrimgeour pour savoir si ils ont appris d'autres choses. Je peux torturer Alecto si il veut pour lui faire révéler des choses moi, dit Harry un peu en colère.

Harry, enfin, calme-toi, dit Hermione, ça ne résoudra pas les choses. Peut-être que Alecto finira par parler, et puis AD4 est certainement au courant, dit-elle en abaissant la voix.

Oui, je n'y pensais plus, dit Harry, et il avait hâte à nouveau d'être dimanche soir.

Scrimgeour arriva plus tard à la fin du petit déjeuner pour annoncer que la Porte à Transplaner allait être installée, la première partie était fixée au fond du Département de la Lutte contre la Magie Noire selon lui, et l'autre partie devait être fixée à l'emplacement qu'ils avaient prévu la veille.

Tous attendaient avec impatience l'arrivée de la Porte à Transplaner, car même si ils en avaient déjà tous vu une, cela restait un objet extraordinaire. Ils sortirent donc dans le parc et se dirigèrent à l'entrée de Poudlard, accompagnés comme d'habitude de plusieurs Aurors et de la quasi-totalité des professeurs de Poudlard.

Herv Howegal, Flavius Curge et Gilbert Wingly apparurent soudain par Transplanage suivis de la Porte à Transplaner qui atterrit en douceur à côté d'eux. Comme pour ce qu'ils avaient fait au Terrier, ils déplacèrent la Porte avec un sortilège de Lévitation jusqu'à la salle du deuxième étage qu'ils avaient choisie la veille.

Après l'avoir correctement placée, ils la fixèrent au mur et on l'essaya pour voir si tout fonctionnait. La Porte donnait en effet au fond du couloir dans un bureau qui était hautement sécurisé puisqu'il fallait nécessairement traverser les Département de la Lutte contre le Magie Noire pour y accéder. Dans ce bureau, deux Aurors travaillaient en permanence selon le Rufus. On voyait, contrairement à la Porte installée chez Mr Weasley, de l'autre côté de la Porte dans les deux sens. Ainsi, le bureau du Ministère de la Magie semblait directement relié à la salle de Poudlard.

Dans l'après-midi, les bureaux des Aurors de Poudlard, d'Enquêtes et de Contrôle des Objets Dangereux furent installés et les Aurors affectés à la surveillance de Poudlard continuèrent leurs activités habituelles. Les bureaux réservés à l'orientation ne furent pas encore préparés par manque de temps. En effet, il fallait continuer les fouilles du château.

On trouva en effet des choses très bizarres dans les cachots, notamment un squelette de troll, ce qui terrifia tout le monde, et quelques chauves-souris affolées par le dérangement occasionné par les fouilles. En effet, on avait fouillé les cachots qui se situaient dans les entrailles du château, quasiment sous le lac, et certains n'avaient certainement plus été visités depuis des années…

Le soir, lorsque tous remontèrent, ils rencontrèrent Peeves qui s'était fait discret jusqu'à présent. Et celui-ci ne se priva pas d'insulter Scrimgeour qui semblait plutôt amusé.

Rufus le cactus ! criait-il dans tout le château en faisant tomber des armures. Harry aurait aimé que Ombrage soit là pour qu'elle retrouve une vieille connaissance mais elle était repartie au Ministère.

Tais-toi, Peeves ! cria McGonagall.

Où est cette vieille gargouille, j'ai entendu qu'elle revenait ici ? dit Peeves. Par vieille gargouille, il fallait bien sûr entendre Ombrage.

Au Ministère de la Magie ! dit McGonagall agacée.

Qui est la vieille gargouille ? demanda Scrimgeour amusé.

C'est Dolores Ombrage, Peeves en a gardé un très bon souvenir, voyez-vous.

Et bien je vais y aller alors, maintenant je le peux… dit Peeves avec une voix chantante.

Oh non ! PEEEEEEEEEEEVES, STOP ! hurla McGonagall ce qui surprit fit sursauter tout le monde. En effet, personne n'avait compris directement. Avec la Porte à Transplaner, il pourrait entre au Ministère de la Magie.

Et Peeves se précipita vers la salle du deuxième étage en narguant McGonagall et tous ceux qui lui couraient après. Plusieurs fois, il renversa des armures et jeta des casques sur ses poursuivants pour les freiner. Enfin, il entra dans la salle où se trouvait la Porte à Transplaner qui était ouverte. Les deux sorciers qui la gardaient furent surpris de voir Peeves, qui s'arrêta devant, attendant McGonagall qui, malgré son âge, arriva la première, tous se précipitèrent ensuite pour regarder et essayer de l'empêcher.

C'est alors que Peeves essaya de passer à travers la Porte à Transplaner. Mais il ne passa pas, et, au contraire rebondit dessus dans une explosion qui projeta des étincelles vertes dans toute la pièce. Tous se baissèrent pour éviter de recevoir des projections. La robe de Scrimgeour s'enflamma et il l'éteignit rapidement d'un coup de baguette magique. Peeves était lui en pleine forme sauf qu'il était un peu flou par rapport à d'habitude. Et il devint de plus en plus flou, on aurait cru qu'il disparaissait derrière un gaz, et puis soudainement il se sépara en deux Peeves qui se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire et de jeter des morceaux de craies partout.

Scrimgeour vérifia que la Porte à Transplaner était toujours en état de marche sans faire attention aux morceaux de craie qu'il recevait en pleine tête. Et en effet, la Porte à Transplaner fonctionnait encore sans problème. McGonagall, elle, semblait complètement assommée, un Peeves était déjà catastrophique pour l'école, alors deux…

Puis petit à petit les deux Peeves se regardèrent avec des yeux malicieux et puis se tournèrent lentement vers la Porte à Transplaner.

Oh non, dit Hermione, comprenant ce qu'allaient faire les deux Peeves.

_Rictusempra_ ! cria Scrimgeour. Et il atteint un des deux Peeves en pleine tête. Celui-ci s'enfuit. _Rictusempra _! dit-il à nouveau. Les deux Peeves fuirent en proférant des insultes dans tout le château.

Ainsi, la salle où se trouvait la Porte à Transplaner fut fermée par la magie et Scrimgeour appela de toute urgence des sorciers du Ministère chargés de mettre une protection pour empêcher à Peeves de rentrer dans cette salle.

Le soir, pendant le repas dans la Grande Salle, Les deux Peeves vinrent à nouveau, et cette fois-ci Ombrage était-là car les professeurs étaient attendus pour installer leurs salles de classe.

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! cria un des deux Peeves en entrant à toute vitesse dans la Grande Salle.

Arghh, dit McGonagall en sortant sa baguette.

Eh la vieille grenouille, ahaha ! attention je suis Peeves,… et voici Pooves ! Le deuxième Peeves entra lui aussi à toute vitesse, ainsi, il y a avait maintenant deux esprits frappeurs à Poudlard, Peeves et Pooves. Rusard arriva en haletant et Ombrage pointa sa baguette magique sur Peeves, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

_Rictusss_… commença-t-elle à dire, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir son mot puisque Pooves lui renversa un gâteau sur la tête.

_Rictusempra_, dirent fermement Lupin et Scrimgeour. Ils frappèrent Peeves et Pooves qui partirent en laissant échapper des bruits grossiers.

Il va falloir faire quelque chose, dit McGonagall, ce n'est plus possible.

On va s'en occuper, dirent Fred et George simultanément, qui étaient les seuls hormis le Baron Sanglant qui pouvait avoir une influence sur Peeves, et donc aussi sur Pooves. Cela ne rassura pas Ombrage qui essayait de s'enlever le gâteau des yeux, mais visiblement personne ne semblait avoir envie d'aller l'aider. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle trébucha car elle ne voyait rien et qu'elle cassa un verre que McGonagall demanda au professeur Flitwick de l'accompagner à la salle de bains des professeurs.

Ca fait combien de temps que ce Peeves vit ici ? demanda Scrimgeour.

Très longtemps, dit Rusard de sa voix siffante, le professeur Dumbledore le laissait rester ici…

Ah, d'accord, dit Scrimgeour, surpris que Rusard lui réponde. Il prit d'ailleurs un air voulant dire « est-ce que je vous ai parlé ? ».

Aha ! dirent Fred et George joyeusement, qui venaient de revenir.

Alors ? demanda Scrimgeour.

Nous avons obtenu de lui, ou plutôt d'eux qu'ils ne s'attaquent plus qu'à l'autre vieille gargouille, dirent-ils ensemble joyeusement.

Fred et George ! dit Mrs Weasley sévèrement.

Bah, c'est déjà un progrès, dit McGonagall, comprenant parfaitement les jumeaux ce qui les étonné beaucoup.

Bien, d'accord, on verra plus tard en ce qui concerne cela, dit Scrimgeour, terminons rapidement de manger.

La fin du repas se déroula normalement, à part que Ombrage en sortant de la salle de bains avait croisé Peeves et Pooves dans les couloirs, ce qui lui avait valu de devoir faire un sprint vers la Grande Salle pour être en sécurité le plus rapidement possible. Scrimgeour avait reçu un hibou annonçant que l'état de Jey Padelachance était toujours critique et que les guérisseurs avaient beaucoup de mal à le soigner. La soirée fut consacrée à donner une salle et un appartement à chaque professeur définitivement. Mais cela ne concernait pas les jeunes et ils furent donc libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Ils avaient cependant interdiction d'aller jouer au Quidditch le soir après 19 heures donc cela n'était plus possible pour eux, ce qui fit raller Fred et George qui rendirent visite à la grosse dame de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se rendirent à la Salle du Phénix, et Harry aurait bien aimé visiter la salle secrète que Dumbledore lui avait aménagé, mais il devait malheureusement la cacher à Ginny ce qui lui faisait mal au cœur.

Depuis plusieurs jours, Ginny semblait aller bien, elle rigolait avec les autres normalement même si il était clair qu'elle ne pouvait se passer de Harry. Elle était toujours avec lui et le regardait parfois avec les larmes aux yeux.

Harry s'était rendu dans la Salle du Phénix avec Fumseck qui la découvrit avec plaisir. Hermione s'était plongée dans un livre qu'elle avait trouvé dans un rayon et qui semblait parler de sortilèges de métamorphoses. Ron et Ginny faisaient une partie d'échecs version sorcier sur la table disposée au centre de la pièce. Cette Salle était très conviviale, à vrai dire plus conviviale que la salle commune des Gryffondor selon Harry, mais cela était certainement dû au fait que pour lui l'âme de Dumbledore résidait encore ici. Il ne fit rien de la soirée si ce n'est communiquer avec Fumseck. Il lui raccontait tout ce qu'il savait sur les Horcruxes, sur Voldemort, et Fumseck l'écoutait. Harry sentait parfois que Fumseck essayait de l'encourager. Harry sentait un lien magique se créer entre les deux, et il commença à lire le livre que lui avait donné Octave Melodge sur les Phénix.

Il découvrait petit à petit des choses très intéressantes. Par exemple, les phénix avaient le pouvoir de faire changer d'humeur les gens à n'importe quel moment, et Harry avait déjà constaté cela. Les phénix peuvent aussi communiquer avec les elfes de maison et beaucoup d'autres créatures magiques. D'ailleurs, Dobby semblait beaucoup apprécier Fumseck et était venu le voir plusieurs fois par jour. Mais il était tard, et Harry décida qu'il reprendrait la lecture de ce livre plus tard. Il s'endormit facilement grâce à Fumseck.

Le lendemain matin, les hiboux apportaient la _Gazette du Sorcier_ avec une bien triste nouvelle en première page.

JEY PADELACHANCE EST DECEDE CETTE NUIT

_Jey Padelachance, touché mercredi soir par un sortilège mortel ayant rebondi contre une vitre est décédé cette nuit des suites de ses blessures. Son état n'avait en effet cessé de s'aggraver depuis sa blessure et les guérisseurs n'ont rien pu faire pour le sauver._

_Rufus Scrimgeour a rendu hommage à « un homme courageux, dévoué à sa communauté magique ». Il a décidé de lui remettre l'Ordre de Merlin, Première classe à titre posthume._

_Une cérémonie aura lieu demain au Ministère de la Magie et tous seront conviés pour honorer sa mémoire. Le Ministre a par ailleurs tenu à saluer la famille Padelachance pour sa ténacité après plusieurs évènements tragiques._

Dans la Grande Salle, tous étaient consternés par ce décès et McGonagall avait d'ores et déjà proposé de se rendre au Ministère le lendemain. Mais Scrimgeour n'était pas encore là, il devait certainement être très occupé par son travail.

Il y avait un autre article dans la _Gazette_ qui concernait les nouveaux programmes scolaires.

DECRET D'EDUCATION N°31

_Le Ministère de la Magie a mis en place de nouveaux programmes scolaires destinés à enseigner aux élèves la défense en cas d'attaques diverses, tout en respectant les enseignements traditionnels de Poudlard. _

_Ces programmes ont suivi les directives données par un ensemble de professeurs de Poudlard, d'employés du Département des Métiers de la Formation et des Etudes, et d'élèves._

_Le décret d'éducation n°31 prévoit la mise en application de ces programmes dès la rentrée prochaine._

_Ils peuvent être demandés au service des Formations et des Etudes par hibou, précise le Ministère._


	10. Slughorn parle

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 10 : SLUGHORN PARLE**

Après le petit-déjeuner, McGonagall annonça que Roselyne Bett allait arriver et supplia tout le monde d'être « le plus normal possible ». Elle avait pris soin de faire enfermer Peeves et Pooves dans un des cachots. Le Baron Sanglant avait accepté de les surveiller donc McGonagall pensait être à l'abri de problèmes avec les esprits frappeurs.

Les elfes de maison avaient été mobilisés pour rendre le château « nickel » selon McGonagall, et Hermione avait veillé à ce qu'ils travaillent dans des conditions dignes le matin. Ainsi, le château paraissait plus beau que jamais, même si il n'y avait pas de décorations particulières. Le plafond magique de la Grande Salle montrait un ciel d'un bleu éclatant à l'image de celui qu'il y avait à l'extérieur.

Enfin, vers dix heures, tous se tenaient prêts à accueillir Mrs Bett, McGonagall leur avait fourni des robes de sorciers élégantes aux armoiries de Poudlard. Les Aurors étaient postés en tous points du château et notamment sur le trajet qu'allait suivre Mrs Bett lors de son arrivée. Elle ne tarda pas arriver et Harry fut surpris, après l'avoir vu apparaître au portail du parc au loin, prendre un balai et arriver se poser devant les portes en chêne du château.

C'était une très vieille sorcière, certainement plus vieille que McGonagall. Elle avait des cheveux gris, frisés et assez longs qui dépassaient sous un chapeau noir très pointu. Son nez était crochu et semblait cassé. Elle avait des yeux bizarrement gris très clair et Harry trouva son regard extraordinairement perçant lorsqu'elle le regarda, il ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher de détourner les yeux. Sa peau était extraordinairement ridée et il lui manquait au moins la moitié des dents, les autres ayant poussé complètement tordues. Enfin, elle portait une robe de sorcier grise déchirée par endroits qui semblait avoir plusieurs dizaines d'années. A vrai dire, Harry se demandait s'il était vraiment la peine de s'être bien habillés pour l'accueillir.

Pour son âge elle semblait en fait en pleine forme et cela se vit à la façon dont elle atterrit sur les marches devant les portes du château.

Aha ! cria-t-elle d'une voix extraordinairement grave et rauque qui surprit tout le monde sauf McGonagall.

Roselyne, te voilà, dit McGonagall.

Bonjour à tous, dit-elle, prise d'un fou rire très communicatif. Tous lui répondirent vaguement « bonjour ». Quelle belle journée, Minerva, continua-t-elle.

Bien, entrons, proposa McGonagall. Et elle ouvrit les portes de chêne, tous la suivirent.

Oho ! s'exclama Roselyne en voyant le hall d'entrée. Ca a changé, je vois. Avant, c'était plus petit et il y avait le bureau du concierge ici, dit-elle en montrant un coin du hall.

Oui Roselyne, mais je crois que ça fait près de soixante-dix ans que Poudlard a été rénové maintenant, je n'ai pas connu ce que vous disiez en tout cas. Ainsi, Mrs Bett avait quitté Poudlard il y a plus de soixante-dix ans, elle devait donc être proche des cent ans pensa Harry dans sa tête.

Ah oui, c'est possible, répondit-elle. Le château est absolument merveilleux, mais je vois que le plafond de la Grande Salle est toujours le même.

En effet, il date de plusieurs siècles, dit Hermione intervenant dans la conversation. Harry était persuadé qu'elle allait citer l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ mais elle s'arrêta là.

Oui, jeune fille, dit Mrs Bett de sa voix grave. Ce serait dommage de l'enlever, personne ne sait faire ça de nos jours. Dumbledore le savait. Je me souviens lorsque j'étais en septième année à Poudlard, il était en cinquième année et il avait fait apparaître un plafond magique dans la salle de classe d'enchantements, le professeur Hopper avait raconté ça à tout le monde. Mais de nos jours, ce genre d'enchantements se perdent malheureusement.

Harry comprit donc que Mrs Bett était encore plus vieille que Dumbledore qui avait lui-même dépassé les cent ans selon McGonagall.

Roselyne Bett revisita le château et McGonagall insistait bien sur la sécurité. Elle tenait absolument à ce que Roselyne vienne enseigner car il était difficile de trouver un poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. En effet, un était mort, un autre devenu amnésique, un autre viré car il était loup-garou, un autre était resté enfermé dans une malle un an, un autre avait été attaqué par une horde de Centaures avant d'être viré, et le dernier avait assassiné le directeur. Harry se demandait ce qui pourrait bien arriver au nouveau professeur.

Mais Roselyne Bett ne semblait pas particulièrement craindre pour sa sécurité, en fait il semblait que si elle hésitait à venir, c'était plutôt parce qu'elle n'aurait pas ses chauves-souris avec elle. En effet, elle avait dû répéter une demi-douzaine de fois au cours de la visite qu'elle élevait des chauves-souris dans une grotte derrière sa maison et qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en séparer. Harry repensa alors à la grotte qu'ils avaient découverte.

Ne serait-il pas possible de les amener vivre ici dans la grotte que l'on a découvert dans les cachots, proposa Harry.

Il y a une grotte ? demanda celle-ci avec curiosité.

Oui, en effet, une grande grotte que nous avons découverte dans les cachots, et vos chauves-souris pourraient y vivre en paix, Roselyne, dit McGonagall.

Et je crains qu'elles soient dépaysées…

Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit McGonagall, elles pourront rencontrer les chauves-souris de Poudlard.

Ah oui, il y a des chauves-souris ici ?

Bien sûr, dans les cachots, et vous pourrez les apprivoiser si vous voulez.

Ah…

Et puis vous savez pour le dépaysement, une grotte ou une autre grotte, je ne vois pas la différence, dit McGonagall en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Mais alors j'aimerais avoir ma salle de classe près d'elles et mon appartement, si possible.

D'accord, nous trouverons cela, dit McGonagall très contente d'avoir trouvé son professeur dès le début de l'été.

Pendant la fin de la matinée, Mrs Bett tint absolument à visiter la caverne et McGonagall lui dit que ce n'était pas possible pour l'instant puisqu'il n'y avait pas encore d'escaliers pour y accéder, ce qui était bien sûr une excuse pour ne pas qu'elle voit les Runespoor.

Le repas fut pris dans la Grande Salle, où, pour les vacances, il n'y avait qu'une seule longue table. Mrs Bett engouffra des quantités impressionnantes de nourriture. En effet les elfes des cuisines avaient préparé un succulent repas, avec de quoi satisfaire tout le monde : ragoût de bœuf, pâté de viande avec des légumes, sandwiches au poulet et au jambon, pommes de terre sautées, tarte aux pommes…

Uniquement les professeurs étaient là ainsi que Molly et quelques Aurors. Rufus, Kinsley et Arthur étaient au Ministère pour des travaux importants selon Molly qui, même si Rufus n'hésitait pas à dire tout ce qu'il savait aux jeunes, refusait absolument de dire quoi que ce soit à propos de ce qu'ils étaient allés faire au Ministère.

Après le repas, Roselyne Bett signa officiellement son contrat pour accepter le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Par ailleurs, le professeur Gobe-Planche était venue pour annoncer qu'elle pourrait assurer avec Hagrid les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. McGonagall s'empressa d'envoyer la liste définitive des professeurs engagés au Ministère. Les excuses publiques de Ombrage n'étaient pas encore passées dans la _Gazette_ mais McGonagall annonça avec sourire à Harry, Ron et Hermione à la fin du repas que cela serait dans la _Gazette _de samedi.

L'après-midi, Mrs Bett retourna chez elle, elle devait revenir dans quelques jours pour choisir son appartement et aménager sa salle de classe. McGonagall proposa à Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et George de débarrasser la caverne des Runespoor et de faire disparaître toute trace de leur présence.

Fumseck les suivit et ils descendirent dans les cachots, entrèrent dans celui où il y avait l'armoire sans fond et pénétrèrent tous dans la galerie sombre qui menait à la grotte.

Rien n'avait changé depuis l'autre fois, l'eau du lac était toujours aussi sombre et sa surface ne remuait légèrement que à cause de la rivière qui s'y jetait. On vit que les Runespoor avaient sorti la tête des cavernes dans la paroi de la grotte mais et ils hésitaient à attaquer.

Euh, c'est quoi déjà le sortilège ? demanda Harry.

C'est _Lashlabask_, dit Hermione un peu scandalisée que Harry ait oublié si vite ce sortilège.

Les serpents sortaient timidement la tête de leurs cavernes et Hermione n'hésita pas à lancer le sortilège sur l'un d'eux qui, comme l'autre fois, brûla dans des hurlement de douleur.

Harry aurait voulu essayer les sortilèges non prononcés et il se concentra beaucoup sentant que Fumseck essayait de lui faire oublier ce à quoi il pensait actuellement. Il prononça la formule dans sa tête tout en agitant sa baguette pour lancer le sortilège. Le jet d'étincelles jaillit et heurta un autre serpent qui s'enflamma. Certes, le jet d'étincelles était un peu moins puissant que celui d'Hermione mais celui-ci atteint quand même son objectif. A présent, les serpents s'étaient tous à nouveau cachés.

Je pense qu'on devra utiliser des sortilèges plus puissants et les lancer dans les cavernes. Pourquoi pas les sortilèges d'explosion ?

Ca risquerait de faire tout exploser, dit Ginny sagement.

Ah euh oui…

Hermione tu es vraiment terrifiante dès fois, dit Ron gravement. Pourquoi ne pas continuer avec les _labalaschk_…

_Lashlabask _! dit Hermione scandalisée, enfin Ron, toi aussi tu devrais apprendre les sortilèges de base ! Fred et George se regardèrent. En effet, ce n'était pas un sortilège de base et il n'était pas exigé aux ASPICS.

Bien, bien OK, j'essaie alors. _Lashbalask_ ! dit-il en pointant sa baguette vers le trou.

Mais de sa baguette, il ne jaillit pas des étincelles comme il en était sorti de la baguette d'Harry et d'Hermione. Il sorti une sorte de boule de feu représentant un hibou qui tournoya dans la caverne avant de s'engouffrer dans le trou. On entendit après quelques secondes à nouveau le hurlement du serpent qui était atteint par le sortilège.

Ron n'avait pas prononcé la bonne formule, et tous l'avaient remarqué. En fait, Ron venait certainement d'inventer un nouveau sortilège et il s'en rendit compte.

Puis le hibou ressortit du trou, tournoya dans la grotte avant de disparaître dans un crépitement et en émettant un petit nuage de fumée.

Hermione était visiblement très intéressée et elle ne s'en prit pas à Ron pour s'être trompé dans la formule. Elle semblait apparemment réfléchir. Puis elle demanda à Ron de faire apparaître son Patronus sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi. Ron rougit de devoir faire cela sans comprendre et essaya une fois de faire apparaître son Patronus. Cela ne fonctionna pas et il se concentra. La seconde fois, un petit jet de lumière argentée en sortit qui s'arrêta rapidement. Il essaya une troisième fois et enfin, ce que Hermione attendait apparut. Un hibou argenté apparut et tournoya dans la caverne avant de disparaître dans des volutes de lumière argentée.

Harry comprit lui aussi ce à quoi voulait en venir Hermione, ce sortilège était l'équivalent du Patronus, mais ici il apparaissait sous forme d'une boule de feu et non sous une forme argentée. Il devait probablement être efficace sur un grand nombre de créatures et pas seulement sur les détraqueurs.

_Lashbalask_ ! cria Hermione. Une loutre de feu apparut dans un crépitement et fit majestueusement le tour du lac. Puis, elle pénétra dans un des trous où se trouvait un serpent et le brûla aussi. Cela confirmait bien ce que tous pensaient maintenant.

_Lashbalask_ ! dit à son tour Harry. Et un majestueux cerf de feu apparut, tourna aussi autour du lac avant de s'engouffrer dans l'un des sombres trous de la paroi.

Ils essayèrent le sortilège qui fonctionnait même pour ceux qui avaient un Patronus non-corporel comme Fred et George. Car on venait de découvrir que Ron avait un Patronus en forme de hibou. Et Ginny, bizarrement, n'avait pas voulu faire le sortilège.

Harry savait qu'un Patronus pouvait changer d'apparence en cas de choc sentimental, et il savait aussi que Ginny était très triste depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait plus sortir avec elle. Ginny avait été vraiment très affectée par cela et peut-être avait-elle un nouveau Patronus. Alors elle l'aurait remarqué forcément et Harry se demandait à quelle occasion elle aurait pu effectuer un Patronus ces derniers temps. Il devait peut-être y avoir une autre raison à son refus de faire un Patronus.

Mais Harry fut préoccupé par autre chose à ce moment là. Il remarqua en effet que les trous dans lesquels se cachaient les serpents étaient au nombre de sept disposés tous à égale distance l'un de l'autre. Cela le frappa et il pensa tout de suite aux sept Horcruxes de Voldemort. Seulement quelque chose n'allait pas, jamais Voldemort n'aurait caché ses Horcruxes ici, à portée des élèves. Harry voulu donc regarder ce qu'il y avait dans les trous. Il se baissa et regarda dans l'un d'eux. Comme il n'y voyait rien, il sortit sa baguette et utilisa le sortilège lumos. Il fut frappé par ce qu'il vit. Le trou était minuscule par rapport à la caverne qui se cachait derrière et dont Harry ne voyait pas le bout.

Il sortit la tête et fit comme si de rien n'était. Il regarda dans un autre des trous et c'était la même chose, il y avait une autre caverne immense.

Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Hermione.

Non rien, je vérifiais juste si les serpents étaient bien morts par ce sortilège, ils ne restent plus que leurs cendres, dit-il en souriant.

Evidemment, Harry respecterait les consignes de Dumbledore et ne dirait rien à Ginny, Fred et George. Il attendrait donc le soir pour aborder ce qu'il venait de voir avec Hermione et Ron. Et il tenait absolument à venir visiter ces cavités. Il y aurait forcément quelque chose. Car si Voldemort avait prévu cette caverne pour y déposer ses Horcruxes, peut-être n'était-elle pas encore assez sécurisée pour qu'il les y dépose ? C'est ce que pensait Harry. Mais il espérait pouvoir y trouver des indices et il devait absolument interroger Slughorn. Il devait savoir si Tom Jedusor traînait dans les cachots quand il était à Poudlard.

La fin de l'après-midi était libre pour eux et ils en profitèrent pour aller jouer au Quidditch. Harry, savait que très bientôt allait commencer pour lui la chasse aux Horcruxes et que cette partie serait une des rares qu'il pourrait faire avec ses amis. Peut-être se trompait-il à propos de cette caverne, mais son espoir et sa volonté de trouver les Horcruxes étaient tellement grands qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'y penser pendant toute la partie. D'ailleurs, cela se voyait à son jeu, il ratait souvent des passes et en laissait filer quelques unes ce qui surprit un peu Hermione qui, évidemment, avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et elle se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec ce qui s'était passé dans la caverne. Cependant, son bon sens lui disait de ne pas en parler. Les autres, eux, n'avaient rien remarqué.

Après près de deux heures d'entraînement, ils rentrèrent au château. Harry devait voir Slughorn et il demanda à McGonagall si il était là. Elle lui répondit qu'il était à son appartement. Harry y descendit et dit à Ron et Hermione de faire comme si rien ne se passait. Il passa et regarda le numéro du cachot qui était le numéro sept. Harry ne put à nouveau s'empêcher de penser aux sept Horcruxes mais il avait tellement hâte d'éventuellement apprendre des choses sur Voldemort qu'il courut jusqu'à l'appartement de Slughorn.

Il arriva devant la lourde et porte et cogna très fort dessus. Slughorn arriva rapidement et fut étonné de voir Harry essouflé.

Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Non, rien, professeur. Je … euh, je voulais juste vous poser quelques questions, répondit simplement Harry.

Bien, entre mon cher. Harry s'installa dans un fauteuil face à Slughorn qui lui offrit du thé.

C'est à propos du cachot numéro sept, dit Harry excité.

Euh oui, je le connais j'y ai enseigné quelques mois mais après j'ai changé de salle, pourquoi ?

Rien, euh, pourquoi avez-vous changé de salle ? demanda Harry un peu violemment.

C'est un élève,… Slughorn s'arrêta quelques instants. Harry bouillait en lui et fixait Slughorn comme si il venait de pondre un œuf par la bouche. En fait, Tom Jedusor voulait récupérer cette salle pour y travailler selon lui.

Et alors ? demanda Harry, le pressant de continuer.

Et bien il m'a demandé de laisser cette salle et d'en prendre une autre et j'ai accepté, cela ne me dérangeait pas.

Mais vous ne savez pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas travailler dans une autre salle plutôt que de vous faire déplacer ? demanda Harry.

Non, je ne… euh, je ne sais pas, tu sais Harry, c'était un excellent élève et il ne fallait pas le déranger dans ses études. Il devait avoir une bonne raison de vouloir travailler dans ce cachot. Il serait tranquille là-bas au moins.

Et quelqu'un savait qu'il y travaillait ?

Non, il m'avait demandé de ne le dire à personne, même pas à ses amis, et personne ne l'a jamais su. En fait ce cachot restait à moi, et j'étais un des seuls à en avoir la clef. Jedusor m'en avait demandé un double.

Et vous n'avez jamais regardé ce qu'il y faisait ?

Non, pas à cette époque, je te le répète Harry, c'était un élève brillant, personne ne l'aurait soupçonné de préparer quelque chose de mal, à part Dumbledore qui ne savait pas que Jedusor se rendait dans cette salle pour travailler. Jedusor m'avait dit que le fait d'être surveillé par Dumbledore l'empêchait d'étudier en paix, c'est pour ça que je l'ai aidé. Harry était extrêmement furieux contre Slughorn en lui mais il avait d'autres choses à savoir et il se retint.

Quand a-t-il voulu aller dans cette salle ?

C'est-à-dire ?

Avant ou après vous avoir parlé des Horcruxes ? dit Harry comme si c'était évident.

Après je pense.

Vous êtes sûr ?

Oui, sûr, répondit Slughorn après réflexion.

Et il s'y rendait souvent ?

Je ne sais pas, je le laissais tranquille. Mais Dumbledore me demandait souvent où il allait, car il me disait qu'il voyait souvent Jedusor disparaître mais il ne savait pas où il était. Je ne lui ai jamais dit où il était.

Et vous n'avez jamais dit ça à Dumbledore depuis que vous savez ce qu'est devenu Voldemort ? dit Harry furieux.

Non, mais il était sensé y travailler, il y a quelque chose de spécial dans ce cachot ?

Non, non, dit Harry, se rendant compte qu'il devrait faire comme Voldemort n'avait rien fait de spécial dans ce cachot pour éviter d'attirer les soupçons. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il invente une excuse pour que Slughorn ne révèle cette conversation à personne.

Bien, c'était tout ce que tu voulais savoir ? demanda Slughorn. Harry avait obtenu un indice énorme même si Slughorn ne s'en doutait pas et le « tout » le choqua un peu mais il se força à garder un air normal.

Il se trouve que Dumbledore a fouillé ce cachot, mentit Harry, et il n'y a en effet rien trouvé de spécial. Il semblerait donc en effet que Voldemort y travaillait seulement. Mais nous y avons découvert une grotte qui est vide, il n'y a qu'un lac où le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal y élèvera ses chauves-souris. Voldemort n'a jamais pu découvrir cette grotte puisque c'est suite à un effondrement qu'elle vient d'être découverte, mentit à nouveau Harry. Je voulais juste m'assurer que vous ne saviez rien d'autre sur cela.

Et bien je suis ravi d'avoir pu t'aider Harry, dit-il en souriant.

Harry retourna rapidement retrouver Ron et Hermione qui s'apprêtaient à aller dans la Grande Salle prendre le repas, lorsqu'il passa devant le cachot numéro sept, il se dit que peut-être il trouverait ici les autres Horcruxes.

Que faisais-tu ? demanda Ron.

Chut… murmura Hermione.

Pardon, s'excusa Ron en vérifiant que personne n'avait entendu.

Je vous dirais après, dit Harry, mangeons vite, on a du travail cette nuit, je crois.

Shackelbot et Scrimgeour n'était pas rentré du Ministère mais Mr Weasley avait dit qu'ils avaient des mesures importantes à prendre en matière de sécurité. Il annonça aussi que Alecto avait peut-être parlé, mais, comme il n'avait pas eu le temps de passer au Département de la Lutte contre la Magie Noire, il n'en savait rien.

Harry était content pour Mr Weasley, en effet, le fait d'être directeur de Département lui avait donné plus de responsabilités et il était maintenant plus sûr de lui, il ne rougissait plus comme avant à la moindre chose et arrivait à s'exprimer facilement avec le Ministre.

Mais la perspective de la recherche des Horcruxes était plus importante et Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouvèrent rapidement dans leurs appartements. Hermione utilisa un sortilège pour empêcher que toute conversation soit écoutée à travers la porte.

Harry leur raconta tout ce qu'il avait appris depuis la deuxième visite de la grotte.

Il y a un lien évident avec les Horcruxes, Voldemort avait préparé cette salle pour les y placer, constata Hermione.

Oui, c'est clair, le problème, c'est que pour tous les Horcruxes qu'il a fait après être parti de Poudlard, il n'a pu les y placer car Dumbledore s'était opposé à le laisser revenir à Poudlard, dit Harry.

Tu penses donc qu'il n'a pas pu les mettre mais qu'il était prêt à venir les mettre dès qu'il le pourrait ?

Et pourquoi n'aurait-il pas pu les donner à un élève pour qu'il aille les placer là-bas ? demanda Ron.

Voldemort n'aimait pas dépendre des autres, dit Harry se rappelant de ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit, il n'aurait pas supporté de confier une telle mission à un élève. Et puis, il n'aurait jamais voulu que quelqu'un soit au courant à propos des Horcruxes, il n'en a parlé à aucun des Mangemorts.

Oui, c'est logique, dit Hermione. Il faut espérer qu'il y ait au moins des indices.

Mais je ne comprends pas, dit Harry, l'anneau de Marvolo, il avait fait ce Horcruxe pendant des vacances lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, il aurait dû le mettre dans la caverne alors. Et pourtant Dumbledore l'a découvert dans les ruines de la maison des Gaunt.

Peut-être qu'il l'avait mis mais qu'il a senti que ce n'était pas assez en sécurité à cet endroit…

Je sais, dit Harry, coupant Hermione et s'excusant par un regard, pour augmenter son pouvoir, il fallait que les Horcruxes soient éparpillés car il serait plus dur de les trouver tous.

Bien sûr, c'est évident, dit Hermione.

Nous devons y aller cette nuit, dit Harry.

Nous avons une réunion de l'Ordre ce soir, rappela Hermione, dans une demi-heure.

La salle ! s'exclama Harry.

Quelle salle ? demanda Ron.

La salle que Dumbledore avait aménagée pour que l'on y fasse nos recherches !

Allons-y maintenant, dit Hermione, nous aurions dû y aller avant, peut-être que Dumbledore y a laissé des instructions importantes.

Ils coururent jusqu'à la Salle du Phénix et prononcèrent le mot de passe _Réglisse_. Le tableau se tourna et ils entrèrent dans la Salle. Dumbledore avait dit dans sa lettre que l'entrée se situait dans une allée de la bibliothèque où il y avait une pierre plus sombre que les autres et qui dépassait un peu. Ils parcoururent les allées une à une et soudain Hermione cria. Elle était dans une allée derrière l'escalier qui menait au bureau de McGonagall. Harry se précipita ainsi que Ron.

En effet, une pierre dépassait légèrement du mur. Elle était grise alors que les autres étaient plutôt d'un ton entre le beige et le gris. Harry s'avança lentement et posa sa main sur la pierre.

On entendit un léger grondement dans le mur et les pierres du mur se reculèrent lentement laissant apparaître un long tunnel éclairé par des torches donnant une faible lumière. A un endroit le tunnel faisait un angle et il apparaissait derrière une vaste salle largement éclairée par de grandes vitres qui donnaient sur le lac. Le plafond était haut et soutenu par de grandes poutres de bois. Il y avait des livres contre le mur et une table en chêne au centre la pièce. Une cheminée était disposée contre le mur en face. Un feu magique crépitait dans l'âtre. Une armoire était située contre le mur derrière eux, à côté de la sortie du tunnel par lequel ils venaient d'accéder dans la salle.

Une lettre était déposée sur la table et Harry se précipita dessus.

_Chers Harry, Ronald et Hermione,_

_Je suis content que vous ayez trouvé cette salle, j'espère qu'elle vous conviendra pour votre travail. Comme vous l'avez peut-être deviné, elle faisait partie de mon appartement, c'est pour cela qu'il restera fermé complètement, au moins le professeur McGonagall ne se demandera pas pourquoi une pièce est fermée. Comme je te l'ai dit dans ta lettre Harry, vous risquez d'entendre ma voix parfois, mais tu ne dois pas y faire attention. J'espère que vous me ferez confiance pour ce que je vous ai dit dans ma lettre qui est adressée à Harry principalement. En ce qui vous concerne, Ronald et Hermione, je préfère que vous ne risquiez pas votre vie, car vous n'êtes pas impliqués dans la prophétie comme vous le savez. Mais j'espère que vous soutiendrez Harry dans tout ce qu'il fait comme vous l'avez fait jusqu'à présent. Bon travail avec Severus Rogue et mon frère Abelforth._

_N'oubliez pas que les codes pour vos communications par lettre sont les suivants :_

_AD1 : c'est moi-même._

_AD2 : Harry._

_AD3 : Abelforth._

_AD4 : Severus._

_AD5 : Ronald._

_AD6 : Hermione._

_Je vous rappelle que je souhaiterai que vous ne disiez rien de tout cela à personne, même à l'Ordre du Phénix, vous comprendrez pourquoi après. Vous devez absolument respecter scrupuleusement tout ce que j'ai dit dans ma lettre, chaque détail a son importance pour que mon plan réussisse. C'est un plan parfait si tout le monde le respecte et j'espère que très bientôt nous aurons vaincu Voldemort. Bien sûr ma mort était nécessaire, vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard._

_Bonne chance pour ta mission Harry, et pour vos études et votre vie future._

_Albus Dumbledore._

_PS : pour sortir de cette salle, placez-vous devant la porte et vous serez transportés dans une petite pièce qui se trouve dans le couloir qui mène à la Salle du Phénix, cette salle se trouve derrière un tableau et on ne peut que en sortir en traversant le tableau qui ne peut être traversé que dans un sens. Ainsi, pour savoir si vous pourrez sortir de la pièce ou pas, un enchantement vous permettra de voir à travers le tableau sans être vu et vous pourrez sortir quand vous voudrez. Une cloche sonnera ici quand quelqu'un entrera dans la Salle du Phénix et vous pourrez voir qui c'est par un système que vous découvrirez vous-mêmes. Hermione, toi qui dois penser qu'il est impossible de transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard, tu dois bien sûr être étonnée par ce que je t'ai dit mais sache que ceci n'est pas un transplanage, c'est juste comme si il y avait un tunnel qui y menait, tu ne peux passer que dans un sens et c'est indépendant de ta volonté, et cela fonctionne à Poudlard…_

Hermione était en larmes, et Ron semblait lui aussi touché, lui qui pourtant selon Hermione avait « la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère à café ».

Harry aurait espéré apprendre d'autres choses, car même si la lettre que lui avait donnée Dumbledore était longue, elle lui semblait trop courte par rapport à ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire s'il était toujours en vie.

Mais soudain on entendit un léger bruit de cloche derrière eux et ils se retournèrent. Devant la porte était apparue de la brume dans laquelle se dessinaient lentement des images. On pouvait en fait voir ce qu'il se passait dans la Salle du Phénix, McGonagall venait d'entrer et avait posé des parchemins sur la table, elle regarda ensuite dans les différentes allées comme si elle cherchait quelque chose et Hermione comprit que c'était eux qu'elle cherchait puisqu'elle les avait vu aller à la Salle du Phénix.

Ils se dépêchèrent alors tous de sortir. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le tunnel, ils disparurent un à un et se retrouvèrent dans la petite salle mentionnée par Dumbledore dans sa lettre. Ils regardèrent si il y avait quelqu'un dans le couloir et sortirent. Ils retournèrent en courant dans la Grande Salle où la plupart des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix attendaient le début de la réunion.

Cette réunion fut consacrée à l'espionnage des Mangemorts. En effet, il était temps selon Harry de les dénicher un à un pour pouvoir tous les arrêter. Pour cela, Kingsley avait demandé au Ministère une liste de tous les sorciers et les lieux où ils habitent pour permettre des perquisitions chez les sorciers suspects. Elphias Doge était chargé d'essayer de collaborer avec des commerçants de l'Allée des Embrumes au Chemin de Traverse et avait pour projet d'y racheter un magasin pour y vendre des faux objets de magie noire pour essayer de repérer ces sorciers suspects et leurs mouvements.

Hermione avait proposé d'acheter des hiboux que l'on mettrait en surveillance dans les forêts pour qu'ils y détectent d'éventuels mouvements de sorciers, car, comme elle l'avait rappelé, Ollivander avait été caché dans une forêt par des Mangemorts. Elle avait ajouté que des hiboux dans une forêt ne permettraient pas aux Mangemorts de croire qu'ils sont suspectés. En fait, l'intelligence de ses réflexions avait particulièrement frappé les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui ne la connaissaient pas.

Elle avait demandé à ce qu'un recensement de tous les endroits où avaient été aperçus ou arrêtés les Mangemorts depuis le début de la Seconde Guerre des sorciers soit fait, car cela permettrait peut être selon elle de voir quels sont les endroits dans lesquels peuvent se cacher des Mangemorts.

Mais Harry, à l'origine si intéressé par l'Ordre du Phénix, se rendait compte que cela avait la même utilité que les Aurors du Ministère. Ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant, c'était son travail à lui, et le travail que faisait Dumbledore. Il en arrivait à distinguer la lutte contre Voldemort et la lutte contre les Mangemorts. Il savait qu'il était maintenant le seul avec le frère de Dumbledore et Rogue à pouvoir continuer cette lutte. L'Ordre pourrait s'occuper des Mangemorts, et cela n'avait rien à voir. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Dumbledore lui avait demandé de ne pas parler de tout ce qu'il savait sur Voldemort à l'Ordre du Phénix.

Après la réunion, ils retournèrent dans leurs appartements et vers minuit, lorsqu'ils étaient sûrs que tous étaient couchés, ils se relevèrent. Ils savaient qu'ils devaient faire attention à ne pas rencontrer les Aurors de garde la nuit qui étaient postés un peu partout dans le château. Harry avait pour cela sa cape d'invisibilité. Et Harry voulait que Fumseck vienne avec lui. Ils sortirent sans faire de bruit dans le couloir des appartements, tous trois sous la cape, Fumseck sur l'épaule de Harry. Le couloir était désert et ils le parcoururent lentement. Harry s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte qui donnait dans le couloir du premier étage mais Hermione l'arrêta et sorti sa baguette.

_Silencio_, murmura-t-elle.

En effet, cette porte grinçait beaucoup habituellement et cette fois, lorsqu'ils l'ouvrirent, elle ne fit aucun bruit.

Et ils avaient bien fait de faire attention, en effet, Tonks était située en bas devant les portes en chêne de l'entrée. Ils descendirent le grand escalier le plus doucement possible pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans la cape d'invisibilité. Ils passèrent à environ deux mètres de Tonks, qui, par chance, n'entendit rien. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'escalier menant aux cachots et le descendirent lentement.

Dans le long et sombre couloir des cachots, il y avait au fond un Auror qu'il était impossible de distinguer d'ici. Le cachot numéro sept était l'un des premiers et ils s'en approchèrent lentement. Mais Ron se prit le pied dans la cape et trébucha en émettant un léger cri. Le sorcier se retourna et s'approcha lentement en scrutant l'obscurité à la recherche d'un individu. Puis soudain on entendit un miaulement tout proche. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'arrêtèrent, si Miss Teigne était là, elle avait la faculté de les repérer même lorsqu'ils avaient leur cape d'invisibilité. Mais ils se rendirent compte que le miaulement ne venait que de Fumseck qui avait imité le cri du chat. Et cela fonctionna, le sorcier était retourné à son poste. Harry sentait son cœur battre très fort mais lentement ils se relevèrent et arrivèrent devant le cachot numéro sept. Par précaution, Hermione pratiqua le sortilège de mutisme sur la porte et ils entrèrent.

Soulagés, ils enlevèrent leur cape d'invisibilité et descendirent dans la galerie en allumant leurs baguettes pour s'éclairer. Comme les deux fois précédents, le lac était calme et la rivière coulait doucement. D'aucun des trous, un serpent ne sortit la tête, ce qui montrait qu'il n'y en avait plus. C'est alors qu'Harry pensa à utiliser le Fourchelang pour le vérifier.

_Serpents, êtes-vous ici_, dit-il, ce qui terrifia Ron et Hermione qui ne s'y attendaient pas du tout. Désolé, dit-il pour s'excuser de ne pas les avoir prévenu. Je vérifie seulement qu'il n'y a pas d'autres serpents.

Bonne idée, dit Hermione, ce serait dommage de se faire surprendre et d'être blessés, McGonagall nous tuerai.

Mais aucun sifflement annonçant la présence de serpents ne se fit entendre.

Harry s'approcha de l'un des trous et s'y glissa, sa baguette allumée pour regarder devant lui. Ron et Hermione le suivirent et découvrirent à leur tour la grande caverne.

_Flambios_, dit Hermione, et elle traça avec sa baguette une croix en feu au sol pour repérer la caverne et ne pas y retourner après même si, contrairement au jour où ils avaient visité le Département des Mystères, ils pourraient se retrouver puisqu'ils savaient par où ils étaient arrivés.

Ils avancèrent dans la longue caverne pendant plusieurs minutes. Fumseck volait au-dessus d'eux et ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à une porte au cœur de la roche, dont la poignée en fer représentait un serpent. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute que Voldemort avait fait creusé cette grotte lui-même. La porte était ouverte et ils entrèrent.

Ils se trouvèrent dans une petite pièce éclairée par des torches qui s'allumèrent toutes seules à leur arrivée. Au centre de la pièce était disposée un socle de marbre gris sur lequel étaient gravés quatre serpents. Sur ce socle, il y avait une boîte en or qui ressemblait à une ancienne boîte pour y déposer des bijoux.

Harry s'approcha lentement, peut-être y avait-il un Horcruxe à l'intérieur. Ses mains tremblaient et il ouvrit la boîte. Elle était vide, et Harry la secoua en signe de déception. Il la reposa et la referma puis ils retournèrent vers le lac. Ils entrèrent dans la deuxième caverne qui était semblable à la première. Ils avancèrent lentement mais entendirent un bruit. Devant eux venaient de se lever trois Inferi.

_Serpenflamentis_ ! cria Harry sans attendre. Et une épaisse flamme, semblable à celle qu'avait fait Dumbledore dans la caverne du médaillon s'enroula autour des Inferi qui reculèrent et s'effondrèrent.

C'est horrible, dit Hermione. Ce sont des gens qu'a tué Voldemort ?

Oui, et le pire c'est qu'il les a tués à Poudlard ou les y a amenés, dit Harry gravement. Ils passèrent devant les corps inanimés des Inferi, leurs yeux vides étaient immobiles et fixaient le plafond, leur corps mou était d'une blancheur terrifiante et ils paraissaient déjà en décomposition. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte semblable à celle qu'ils avaient trouvée dans la galerie voisine.

_Alohomora _! dit Hermione alors que la porte était fermée. Mais rien ne se produisit et la porte resta bien fermée.

Pourquoi ça ne marche pas ? demanda Ron.

Le couteau de Sirius ! s'exclama Harry. Il glissa la lame entre la porte et le cadre et un cliquetis se produisit. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à rentrer, la porte restait fermée.

Comment faire ? demanda Hermione, visiblement angoissée d'être tenue en échec par une porte.

Il faut payer, je crois, dit Harry, se souvenant de la visite dans la caverne avec Dumbledore.

Payer ? demanda Ron. Et combien faut-il payer.

Ron, tu es bête parfois, dit Hermione. Payer avec du sang.

Oui, dit Harry, avec du sang. Et il se coupa le bras laissant couler quelques gouttes de sang. Il posa toucha la porte avec son sang qui coulait le long de son bras et celle-ci s'ouvrit.

_Pansum_, dit Hermione en pointant sa baguette sur la blessure de Harry. La plaie se referma instantanément.

Il poussèrent la porte et se retrouvèrent dans une pièce sombre qui était gigantesque, et envahie d'une brume que même la lumière magique ne perçait que très difficilement.

Ils s'avancèrent lentement au milieu de cette brume. Elle semblait également annuler les sons puisque Harry, Ron et Hermione ne s'entendaient pas parler alors qu'ils étaient à un mètre l'un de l'autre. Ils décidèrent de se tenir par le bras. Fumseck était perché sur l'épaule de Harry et il émit un cri perçant que seul Harry entendit dans sa tête. Harry lui répondit et tous deux se rassurèrent mutuellement.

Hermione s'arrêta subitement et se retourna, on ne voyait plus la sortie. Elle pointa sa baguette en direction de là où ils venaient et Harry vit qu'elle hurla quelque chose. Une loutre de feu argentée en sortit et s'éloigna dans la brume, Hermione la suivit ainsi que Ron et Hermione et elle les conduisit à la sortie. Ils étaient tous rassurés, leurs Patronus était capable de se diriger dans cette brume.

Ils purent donc avancer encore en suivant la loutre qui semblait savoir où elle allait. Et cette méthode fut la bonne. Ils arrivèrent contre une autre porte. Harry la toucha à nouveau avec sa blessure et elle s'ouvrit. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite salle semblable à celle qui était vide.

Hermione bravo, dirent Harry et Ron ensemble. Il est vrai que sans l'idée géniale d'Hermione ils n'auraient jamais rien vu, peut-être même se seraient-ils perdus.

Cette pièce était magnifique, au niveau des meubles qu'elle contenait notamment. Il y a avait une table avec des pieds en or qui soutenaient une lourde plaque de marbre blanc dans lequel étaient incrustés des émeraudes dessinant la Marque des Ténèbres. Ainsi, déjà lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, Voldemort avait prévu d'avoir des Mangemorts à son service.

Il y avait une armoire qui était vide ainsi qu'une vieille horloge à balancier qui ne fonctionnait pas. Et on se demandait pourquoi Voldemort avait besoin d'une si grosse horloge pour savoir l'heure lorsqu'il venait ici.

Harry était donc déçu, il avait cru, que, comme cette salle était plus protégée que l'autre, elle contiendrait des choses plus intéressantes.

Ils retournèrent dans la brume, et, grâce au Patronus, ils retrouvèrent la sortie.

Jusqu'à près de trois heures du matin, ils explorèrent les autres cavernes sans rien trouver. Elles étaient exactement identiques à la première. Ils étaient tous les trois un peu dépités et ils rentrèrent sans se faire repérer à leur chambre. Le matin, très fatigués, ils eurent du mal à se lever mais ils durent se lever quand même pour éviter les soupçons.

Ils reçurent comme tous les matins la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qui apportait des nouvelles.

LE MANGEMORT INTERPELLE FAIT SES PREMIERES REVELATIONS

_Alecto Carrows, Mangemort interpellée mercredi dans la soirée lors de l'attaque de la famille Miller, a été interrogée par les Aurors du Ministère. L'interrogatoire a été difficile, précise le Ministère, en effet, Mrs Carrows n'a commencé à révéler des informations que hier soir après plusieurs propositions du Ministère. Ainsi, si ses révélations s'avèrent vérifiées, les sanctions qui devraient être requises contre elle, pourraient être réduites. Elle devrait être jugée par le Magenmagot la semaine prochaine et devrait être condamnée à la prison à vie au pénitencier d'Azkaban._

On ne saura donc jamais tout ce qui est intéressant, dit Harry en jetant la _Gazette_ avec force sur la table.

Il vaut mieux qu'ils ne disent rien, ces informations doivent rester secrètes, dit Hermione.

Mais vous allez tout savoir, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Scrimgeour qui venait d'arriver.

Bonjour, dirent-ils ensemble.

En effet, nous savons, si Alecto ne nous a pas menti, des choses qui peuvent être intéressantes. Les Mangemorts sont bien déterminés à faire une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse et leur stratégie est de faire plusieurs diversions. Ils sont d'abord sensés attaquer dans deux ou trois endroits isolés différents pour mobiliser les Aurors et ensuite attaquer le Chemin de Traverse, mais nous avons prévu ce genre de situations. Nous avons trois types d'Aurors, ceux qui sont à un poste bien défini, ceux qui sont prêts à intervenir d'urgence et ceux qui sont en vacances. Ces nombres sont toujours à peu près constants. En cas d'attaque d'un lieu où il y a des Aurors fixes, les Aurors en vacances le restent. Les Aurors mobiles sont prêts à intervenir quoi qu'il arrive. Maintenant, si il y avait une attaque comme il y a eu ces derniers jours, ce sont les Aurors en vacances qui sont envoyés, quelques minutes après que les Aurors mobiles soient arrivés sur les lieux (le temps de les contacter). Les Aurors fixes restent donc à l'endroit où ils sont affectés dans toutes les situations. Nous avons pour l'instant assez d'Auror pour que ce système fonctionne. Il faudrait juste éviter que Voldemort recrute d'autres Mangemorts. Sinon, une attaque était prévue dans le Poudlard Express le jour de la rentrée pour semer la terreur. Mais le train sera sécurisé comme d'habitude et la voie surveillée pour éviter toute embuscade avant que le train ne passe. Les Mangemorts pour l'instant ne savent pas où attaquer. Ces révélations, comme vous le voyez ne sont pas vraiment importantes car nous avions déjà prévu des moyens efficaces contre ce genre d'attaques. On a en effet doublé le nombre d'Aurors depuis quelques semaines et on est en position de force face aux Mangemorts, il faut seulement que cela continue.

Scrimgeour partit et ils lirent l'article dans lequel Ombrage s'excusait de tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

OMBRAGE : LE RETOUR

_Dolores Ombrage a été à nouveau nommée au poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard qu'elle exercera conjointement avec Roselyne Bett._

_La directrice, Minerva McGonagall a cependant accepté cette nomination à une seule condition, que « Dolores Ombrage présente ses excuses à Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore et à tous les élèves auxquels elle a fait perdre une année précieuse en défense contre les forces du Mal à cause de sa stupidité ». En effet, souvenons-nous que Dolores Ombrage, alors sous-secrétaire d'Etat du ministre Cornelius Fudge avait fait mettre en place des programmes scolaires qui empêchaient toute pratique de la Magie aux élèves._

_Le Ministère qui avait rétablir les anciens programmes les a à nouveau modifiés par le décret d'éducation n°31 pour les adapter à la situation._

_Dolores Ombrage a donc accepté le poste et de présenter ses excuses : « Je regrette tout ce que j'ai fait de mal lorsque j'enseignais à Poudlard, et je présente mes excuses les plus sincères à Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter et tous les élèves qui auraient aimé pratiquer la magie. J'espère que nous nous entendrons très bien cette année et que nous pourrons bien travailler ensemble. C'est un plaisir pour moi de revoir mes chers collègues et élèves avec qui j'avais tissé des liens d'amitié mémorables. Je suivrais en tout point les programmes établi par le Ministère pour permettre aux élèves de réussir dans leurs études »._

_La directrice a par ailleurs annoncé que dans les matières concernant la défense, il y aurait deux professeurs permettant un apprentissage en groupes réduits plus efficace. La rentrée est actuellement en cours d'organisation et le Ministre Rufus Scrimgeour a affirmé que l'équipe des professeurs était « particulièrement excellente et motivée cette année »._

Ils étaient tous scandalisés par le fait que Ombrage prétende avoir tissé des liens d'amitié avec les professeurs et élèves. Ils se demandaient toujours si elle était vraiment stupide ou si elle faisait exprès de passer pour une femme gentille sachant que tous la détestaient.

Mais la matinée, ils se rendirent au Ministère pour rendre hommage à Jey Padelachance. Beaucoup de personnes étaient présentes dans le hall du Ministère ce qui montrait que les sorciers étaient solidaires et cela ravissait Harry car c'était ce que voulait Dumbledore.

Pendant l'après-midi, ils furent libres d'aménager leur salle pour l'AD et y installèrent tout le matériel proposé par McGonagall. Ils essayèrent d'ailleurs de tous de s'entraîner et pratiquèrent plusieurs sortilèges. Hermione avait d'ailleurs tenu à ce qu'ils apprennent un sortilège qui était sensé être très dangereux, « à la limite du sortilège Impardonnable » selon elle qui consistait en l'envoi d'une flèche empoisonnée à l'adversaire. Sans soins, ce sortilège pouvait blesser irréversiblement l'adversaire en le paralysant. C'est pourquoi personne ne dit ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. La formule était _poisonnus shoot_. Mais le sortilège était difficile à pratiquer et il fallait clairement s'imaginer avoir un arc entre les mains, chose difficile pour des sorciers qui ne savaient pas ce que c'était, à part Harry et Hermione. C'est pourquoi, seuls Harry et Hermione arrivaient à maîtriser le sortilège après plusieurs heures d'entraînement. Mais selon Hermione tous avaient progressé et ce sortilège serait très utile si un jour ils devaient être confrontés aux Mangemorts.

Tous les professeurs qui devaient enseigner avaient choisi leurs salles de classes pendant ces entraînements et McGonagall les avait convoqués pour leur rappeler le règlement de l'école et le fonctionnement habituel.

Le dimanche, ils furent libres toute la journée et ils en profitèrent pour jouer au Quidditch le matin. Harry avait beaucoup mieux joué que la fois précédente et ils avaient pu s'entraîner. Ce qui était certain c'est que l'équipe des Gryffondor comporterait Harry, Ginny et Ron comme joueurs. Hermione, elle, avait préféré lire des livres dans la Salle du Phénix et avait d'ailleurs conseillé Harry de le faire aussi. Mais ils ne purent pas retourner dans la salle que leur avait réservée Dumbledore car ils étaient avec Ginny et les jumeaux.

Ils prirent le repas du soir et Harry se prépara à partir chez le frère de Dumbledore qu'il était impatient de rencontrer depuis qu'il avait reçu sa lettre.


	11. Le vieillard de la montagne

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 11 : LE VIEILLARD DE LA MONTAGNE**

Le soir, aucune réunion n'était prévue, il y avait seulement les préparatifs des mariages de Bill et Fleur ainsi que de Lupin et Tonks qui devaient avoir lieu le lendemain toute la journée à Poudlard.

Harry, qui aurait voulu offrir des fleurs aux mariées envoya un bon de commande chez _Les Jonquilles de Traverse_, un magasin situé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il se prépara ensuite et prit un sac à dos avec la lettre de Dumbledore, sa cape d'invisibilité, le couteau de Sirius et d'autres choses qui pouvaient lui être utiles. Il y glissa soigneusement le faux médaillon avec la lettre qu'il contenait. Fumseck fit comprendre à Harry qu'il voulait venir, et, alors que Harry préparait ses affaires il transplana. Cela surprit Harry mais il se souvint qu'il avait déjà vu Fumseck père quitter le bureau de Dumbledore en transplanant.

Ils devaient sortir du château et cela était impossible par les portes de chêne car elles étaient en permanence gardées par un Auror. Harry décida alors de s'envoler par la fenêtre sur son Eclair de Feu. Il prit soin de bien tenir sa cape d'invisibilité. Harry traversa le par cet faillit heurter un hibou qui ne l'avait pas vu. Au portail de Poudlard, il aperçut quelqu'un qui surveillait, ce devait être un Auror et il passa sans faire de bruit.

Il arriva à Pré-au-Lard peu avant vingt-deux heures. Il se posa derrière les trois balais et quelques minutes après qu'il fut arrivé Ron apparut, il venait de transplaner. C'était en fait Rogue qui avait bu du Polynectar. Harry enleva sa cape d'invisibilité.

Bonsoir, Potter, dit-il. Je vois que pour une fois, vous avez su ne pas arriver en retard. Cela lui paraissait bizarre que quelqu'un qui ait l'apparence de Ron lui parle sur ce ton.

En effet, je ne suis pas en retard, répondit Harry voyant que Rogue ne serait pas décidé à le laisser tranquille mais qu'il se contenterait de collaborer avec lui puisque Dumbledore le lui avait demandé.

Bien, avant toute chose, je crois que vous avez compris que ce n'est plus la peine de m'appeler professeur. Mais il est hors de question vous m'entendez de me manquer de respect, vous m'appellerez donc monsieur.

Bien sûr, répondit Harry, mais ma collaboration avec vous ne se fera que parce que Mr Dumbledore l'a voulu, croyez-moi que ce n'est pas par plaisir, dit-il, essayant d'anticiper sur ce qu'allait lui dire Rogue.

Et bien, ça tombe très bien Potter car il en est de même pour moi. Bien, maintenant filons d'ici, Mr Dumbledore nous attend. Comme il vous est impossible de transplaner sans avoir été au moins une fois à l'endroit désiré, vous vous cramponnerez à mon bras droit, dit-il. Harry comprit pourquoi il avait bien précisé le bras droit, il avait en effet la Marque des Ténèbres gravée dans son bras gauche. Mais il se demandait si une transformation due à la prise du Polynectar conserverait cette marque. Puis il se rappela que le faux Maugrey Fol-Œil n'avait pas de Marque des Ténèbres.

Rogue se prépara à transplaner et fit signe à Harry de se cramponner. Après quelques secondes d'attente, Harry sentit l'horrible sensation du transplanage et il atterrit enfin en pleine montagne, dans un endroit que seule la faible lueur de la lune éclairait. Ils étaient en fait sur le flanc d'une montagne sur laquelle poussaient quelques ifs. Un cerf passa à côté d'eux. Rogue commença à monter en évitant les rochers et des plantes épineuses qui poussaient. Harry le suivit et remarquer à une cinquantaine de mettre au-dessus d'eux une lueur orangée qui semblait être une fenêtre. Le ciel était couvert et la lune fut cachée un instant par un nuage. On ne voyait plus que la lueur provenant de la fenêtre.

Harry entendit un bruit derrière lui, il se retourna pour regarder mais ne vit que l'obscurité. Il se mit alors à douter et sortit sa baguette par précaution, qui lui disait que la personne devant lui était bien Rogue et que ce n'était pas un piège tendu par Voldemort, ou pire, que Rogue l'amènerait à la cachette de Voldemort pour le tuer. Il vérifia plusieurs fois qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours, en effet, ses yeux s'étaient adaptés à la vision nocturne et il distinguait mieux les formes. Un hibou hulula dans un if proche.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la maison et Rogue frappa deux fois à la porte, Harry tenait fermement sa baguette. On entendit la voix d'un vieillard.

Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il.

AD4 et AD2, répondit Rogue.

Quel est mon parfum préféré de glace ? demanda-t-il ce qui fit rire Harry, pas de toute, c'était bien le frère de Dumbledore derrière la porte, et il rangea sa baguette.

La framboise, répondit Rogue, irrité.

Bien, bien, entrez, répondit Abelforth. La porte s'ouvrit et Harry vit le frère de Dumbledore qui se tenait derrière la porte. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus petit que son frère mais lui ressemblait énormément. Il avait les mêmes yeux bleus et des cheveux argentés qui se mêlaient à sa longue barbe. En revanche, il avait des lunettes carrées et non pas en demi-lune, et son nez n'était pas aussi aquilin. Il eut un sourire en voyant Harry et la ressemblance avec Albus Dumbledore fut frappante.

Bonsoir, dit Harry, rentrant le premier.

Bonsoir, Harry, heureux de te connaître, dit-il d'une voix beaucoup plus mystérieuse que Dumbledore, mais dont l'intonation était sensiblement la même.

Bonsoir Monsieur, lui dit Rogue qui entra après Harry. Abelforth Dumbledore regarda bien les alentours pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne puis referma la porte.

Sa maison n'était pas grande et était composée d'une cuisine avec un salon composé de quatre fauteuils et d'une petite table près d'une cheminée qui était éteinte. On voyait une porte ouverte qui donnait sur un couloir sombre.

Abelforth fit signe à Rogue et à Harry de prendre place dans les fauteuils et il apporta le thé.

Fumseck est ici ? demanda Harry.

Oui, il est arrivé il y a près d'une demi-heure, il dort dans la chambre là-bas. Je vais le chercher.

Fumseck ? demanda Rogue avec curiosité.

Oui Fumseck, c'est mon phénix, son père était le Fumseck de Mr Dumbledore, dit Harry.

Aha, dit Rogue. Mais Dumbledore revint avec Fumseck sur son épaule.

Je l'ai vu naître, tu sais Harry, et il se souvient de moi, je crois. Rogue eut une expression voulant clairement dire « il est fou » et Harry était partagé entre le rire et la colère contre Rogue.

Oh ! J'ai oublié de vous proposer, quelqu'un veut du sorbet à la framboise ? j'ai aussi du sorbet au citron pour quand Albus vient ici… Euh… Oui, malheureusement Albus ne venait plus ici, pensa Harry.

Non merci, répondit Rogue un peu agacé, je pense que l'on devrait commencer ce que l'on a à faire, j'ai d'autres choses à faire, dit Rogue. Soudain ses taches de rousseurs commencèrent à s'effacer, puis ses cheveux à noircir et ses yeux devinrent d'un noir semblable à l'obscurité. Ses traits se creusèrent et lentement, Harry vit apparaître ce visage qu'il détestait tant : la peau livide, les cheveux noirs et gras, un horrible rictus sur son visage, il revoyait Severus Rogue.

Bien, alors commençons, dit Dumbledore qui s'était arrêté de parler pendant la transformation de Rogue. De quoi devions-nous parler ?

Je ne sais pas, dit Rogue agacé, c'est à vous que le professeur Dumbledore a laissé des indications !

Ah oui… au fait je voulais vous demander, vous vous êtes assurés de ne pas être suivis ?

Comment quelqu'un aurait-il pu nous suivre, nous sommes venus en transplanant, dit Rogue sèchement.

Et bien je veux dire, du lieu où vous avez atterri à ici ?

Nous étions à cinquante mètres d'ici, quelqu'un aurait très bien pu voir votre maison que nous soyons là ou pas.

Euh oui bien sûr c'est logique…

Où sommes-nous ? demanda Harry.

Oh, dans un endroit très éloigné, j'ai besoin de tranquillité pour ma retraite. Nous sommes en fait dans les Andes, à près de 4000 mètres d'altitude, mais il n'y a pas de neige à cette époque là.

En effet, vous devez être tranquille, remarqua Harry.

Oui, en fait, Voldemort me cherche pour que je révèle des informations sur mon frère, il semblerait en fait que, maintenant que Voldemort croit que Dumbledore est mort, euh… maintenant que Dumbledore _est _mort, il ait arrêté de me chercher, mais je continuerai à me cacher. Harry n'avait pas bien compris le cafouillage de Dumbledore mais il ne chercha pas à le comprendre.

Et Dumbledore vous a parlé de son plan ? demanda Harry, espérant en connaître un peu plus.

Oui, bien sûr, à vrai dire, je suis le seul désormais à le connaître. Mais j'ai reçu des instructions et personne d'autre ne le connaîtra tant que Voldemort sera encore en vie. Mais selon le plan de Dumbledore, il devrait être mort bientôt. Et croyez-moi, il ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer de le comprendre, ce plan est sans faille et cela risquerait de le faire échouer. Heureusement d'ailleurs que vous ne connaissiez pas la première étape qui était sa mort car sinon vous auriez empêché Severus de le tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Et cela même si Dumbledore vous a demandé de laisser faire, je suppose ?

Oui, répondit Harry.

C'est parfaitement compréhensible, dit-il avec un sourire.

Et vous travailliez toujours avec Dumbledore, je veux dire, à propos des Horcruxes, vous réfléchissiez avec lui ?

Oui, en effet, tu sais Harry, j'ai tout mon temps et j'ai pu l'aider dans ses recherches. Il m'arrive de sortir de temps en temps mais je me déguise pour ne pas me faire reconnaître, car je suis Métamorphomage. Il est préférable en effet que Voldemort croie que je n'ai rien à voir avec l'Ordre du Phénix pour qu'il se doute moins que l'on prépare quelque chose. C'est essentiel dans le plan de mon frère, la discrétion. Il faut absolument éviter que Voldemort se méfie et cache ou fasse de nouveaux Horcruxes tu comprends. Car s'il se sent menacé, il se pourrait qu'il ne s'arrête pas à sept malheureusement.

Je comprends, dit Harry, en effet, nous devrons toujours faire attention.

Nous savons donc que Voldemort voulait faire sept Horcruxes : le médaillon, la coupe, le serpent, le journal, l'anneau et un autre que l'on ne connaît pas, et bien sûr, la partie de son âme qui réside dans son corps. Nous savons qu'il nous reste à trouver le médaillon, la coupe, le serpent, et un autre Horcruxe. Harry, le soir de la mort d'Albus, vous étiez partis chercher le médaillon…

Nous ne l'avons pas trouvé, regardez. Et il lui tendit le faux médaillon que Dumbledore ouvrit immédiatement.

_Au seigneur des Ténèbres,_

_Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde_

_bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci_

_mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi_

_qui ai découvert votre secret._

_J'ai volé le véritable Horcruxe_

_et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrai._

_J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir_

_que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille,_

_vous serez redevenu mortel._

_R.A.B._

Regulus Alphard Black ! s'exclama Dumbledore.

Regulus Alphard Black, répéta Harry pour comprendre. Le frère de Sirius ! s'exclama-t-il se souvenant de l'arbre généalogique de la famille des Black.

Oui, il a été Mangemort quelques mois, mais lorsqu'il a vu ce que Voldemort lui demandait de faire il a renoncé et a été tué. Du moins c'est ce qu'on dit…

Vous laissez entendre, Mr Dumbledore, que ceci est faux ? dit Rogue de sa voix traînante.

Je me suis toujours demandé si cela était vrai, et à vrai dire, ce que nous venons d'apprendre me conforte dans ce que je pense. Je trouvais bizarre que Voldemort ait tué en personne Regulus pour ce qu'il avait fait. Si Regulus avait seulement voulu partir, il l'aurait fait tuer par un Mangemort. J'en déduis que Voldemort savait que Regulus essayait de percer son secret. Je pense qu'il ne savait pas encore qu'il l'avait percé, sinon Harry, il aurait été vérifier dans la caverne que le Horcruxe y soit encore.

Oui, c'est logique, admit Harry.

Et pourquoi Black aurait-il dit qu'il voulait partir alors ? demanda Rogue.

Peut-être était-ce une excuse pour s'éloigner de Voldemort après ce qu'il avait découvert, dit Abelforth.

Sirius m'avait pourtant dit que Regulus était quelqu'un de bête, se rappela Harry.

On l'aurait pris en effet pour un idiot, notamment car il était cruel, en fait, mais je pense que s'il cherchait à se débarrasser de Voldemort, ce n'était pas pour le bien, c'était seulement pour essayer de prendre sa place, et Voldemort a dû s'en apercevoir et le tuer avant, il devenait trop dangereux. C'est pour ça que Voldemort, même si certains prétendent être très proches de lui, préfère ne pas être leur ami, il est seulement leur maître.

Oui, Dumbledore m'avait dit cela, dit Harry en réfléchissant.

Tout cela est très possible, reprit Dumbledore, mais il faut s'assurer que le médaillon ait vraiment été détruit, ce qui est sûr, c'est que Voldemort ne sait pas que le Horcruxe a été pris ou détruit car sinon il aurait détruit ce papier qui aurait pu tout révéler, il ne l'a donc pas vu.

Sommes-nous sûrs que Black ait vraiment été tué ? demanda Harry.

Non, nous n'avons pas retrouvé son corps si je me souviens bien, il est juste disparu en fait, mais Voldemort a pourtant annoncé l'avoir tué, ce doit être vrai car il n'aurait pas pris le risque de le laisser courir et de lui laisser découvrir qu'il avait fait des Horcruxes. En fait Voldemort ne le prenait pas comme quelqu'un qui voulait le détruire mais comme quelqu'un qui voulait se démarquer un peu trop des autres Mangemorts, et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

Il faudrait savoir où il se cachait, peut-être y a-t-il laissé le médaillon avant de le détruire, à moins qu'il l'ait déjà détruit.

Je ferai des recherches là-dessus, dit Dumbledore, mais j'ai quelques idées là-dessus, et cela ne reste qu'à confirmer.

Pourrait-on déjà détruire le serpent ? demanda Harry.

Non, surtout pas ! s'exclama Dumbledore. C'est le seul Horcruxe que Voldemort a en permanence sous sa surveillance, il le verrait et tout notre plan serait découvert. C'est le dernier Horcruxe que nous détruirons, le jour de la confrontation finale, pas avant.

Ah oui c'est logique, dit Harry comprenant qu'il avait voulu aller trop vite.

Il nous faut donc trouver la coupe de Helga Poufsouffle, le médaillon devrait être détruit, pour le serpent ce ne sera pas difficile, mais il nous en reste un autre…

Mr Dumbledore, je dois vous dire quelque chose d'important. Nous avons découvert une grotte à Poudlard, dont l'entrée se trouve dans une armoire du cachot numéro sept ; le professeur Slughorn nous a dit que Tom Jedusor s'y rendait souvent. Nous l'avons visitée et elle est en fait composée de plusieurs parties : une caverne contenant un lac d'où partent des galeries que personne n'avait remarquées lors de la visite à part moi. Tout le monde a donc cru que la grotte était vide mais pendant la nuit, j'y suis retourné avec mes amis : Ron et Hermione, Dumbledore vous en a sûrement parlé ?

Oui, en effet.

Bien, et donc nous sommes entré dans ces sept galeries. Au bout de chacune d'elles, il y avait une salle qui était vide dans six de ces galeries. Dans la septième, nous avons du traverser un gaz dans lequel la lumière n'était pas visible et les sons inaudibles. Mais grâce à l'idée très intelligente d'Hermione d'utiliser son Patronus pour se diriger, nous avons pu découvrir une autre salle secrète. Et dans cette salle, il y avait une table, une armoire vide, et une horloge, rien d'autre.

Etrange, dit Dumbledore.

Comme il y avait sept salles j'ai pensé que Voldemort avait prévu d'y entreposer les Horcruxes mais qu'il a ensuite changé d'avis car il aurait pensé qu'il était plus sûr d'éparpiller ses Horcruxes pour que l'on ait moins de chance de les lui détruire.

C'est tout a fait logique, affirma Dumbledore. Mais, s'il y avait sept salles, il est sensé avoir fait six Horcruxes, c'est ça le problème.

Ah oui, admit Harry.

Mais tu es sûr qu'il n'y avait absolument rien là-bas ? demanda Dumbledore.

Oui, à moins qu'il ait caché quelque chose dans le lac.

Le lac ?

Oui, il y a un lac au milieu de la première caverne, qui semble très profond, son eau est d'ailleurs très sombre.

Oui, c'est peut-être à examiner…

Et il y avait trois inferi dans la grotte, est-ce que cela veut dire que Voldemort a tué trois personnes à Poudlard ? demanda Harry un peu terrifié à cette idée.

Euh, je ne pense pas, il a dû les y amener…

Ne serait-il pas possible que ce lac communique avec le lac du parc de Poudlard ? proposa Harry.

C'est possible oui, et par là il aurait pu y amener ses inferi. Il faudra explorer cela plus en détail.

De toute évidence, Voldemort aurait souhaité avoir au moins un des ses Horcruxes gardé à Poudlard, c'était sa maison pour lui. Et peut-être qu'il avait prévu de les déposer lorsqu'il serait professeur, mais grâce à Dumbledore il ne l'est pas devenu.

Bien, c'est très intéressant, il faudra que je m'y rende un jour, il faudrait par contre faire en sorte que cette grotte ne soit pas utilisée.

Le professeur Bett a décidé d'y mettre ses chauves-souris, peut-être qu'il faudrait empêcher l'accès aux galeries, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elles soient découvertes.

Oui, absolument, mais je pense qu'elle n'ira pas s'y aventurer, le plus important c'est qu'aucun élève ne s'y rende.

J'essaierai de dire à McGonagall de faire quelque chose. Pensez-vous que la grotte était déjà toute faite ou que Voldemort l'a creusée ?

Il a dû l'agrandir, il existe des sortilèges très simples pour cela mais ce n'est pas important.

Oui, bien sûr désolé, dit Harry.

Ce n'est pas grave, Harry.

Que dois-je faire dans tout cela ? demanda Rogue.

Severus, il vous faudra continuer votre mission, mais si il vous arrivait de voir que Voldemort se rend à des endroits dont nous n'avons pas connaissance, il faut nous le dire, car vous ne devez pas prendre le risque de faire voir que vous cherchez quelque chose, il ne l'accepterait pas.

Je l'ai vu ce matin, rien ne va plus en ce moment. Il a décidé de faire évader Alecto car il dit qu'il ne peut plus agir avec aussi peu de Mangemorts. L'attaque du Chemin de Traverse est repoussée, il aurait voulu semer la terreur.

Il n'y aura donc plus d'attaques tant qu'il n'aura plus assez de Mangemorts ? demanda Harry.

C'est en effet ce qu'il en est pour le moment, il a grandement besoin de s'organiser. Mr Potter, je vois que vous êtes très amis avec le Ministre en ce moment, vous devez absolument lui dire qu'il essaie le plus possible d'empêcher le recrutement de nouveaux Mangemorts, c'est ce qu'il essaie de faire en ce moment, dans l'allée des Embrumes notamment.

Bien, merci, je ferai tout pour que le Ministre l'en empêche.

Je vous recommande de faire très attention Potter, car il ne compte pas vous laisser en vie longtemps, ils comptent bien un jour attaquer l'école, et vous devez toujours faire attention à ce que vous faites. La mort de Dumbledore a été une victoire pour lui mais les évènements actuels ont fait qu'il n'a pas pu la savourer pleinement. Il aimerait bien pouvoir en fêter une autre, je vous assure.

Bien, je ferai attention, dit Harry.

Mais je crains autre chose, annonça Rogue d'un air plutôt grave, il va finir par s'attaquer directement aux moldus s'il voit qu'il est tenu en échec par les sorciers, ce serait une catastrophe. Il trouvera toujours un moyen de semer la terreur, et même si le Ministère est efficace actuellement, il lui serait impossible de sécuriser toutes les villes moldues, vous comprenez ?

Oui, bien sûr, répondit Harry.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'apprécie particulièrement en ce moment et j'essaie que ça dure, il a compris que j'étais dans la même situation que lui, que j'avais le Sang-Mêlé et il est heureux de croire qu'il peut compter sur moi. Pour la première fois, je l'ai entendu parler de ses parents, et il ne l'a dit que lorsque j'étais seul un jour avec lui.

C'est incroyable, dit Dumbledore d'un air très mystérieux, ce changement d'attitude est surprenant chez lui.

Mais je pense que cela est dû à sa perte de pouvoir ces derniers temps, il ne peut plus compter que sur ses Mangemorts, qui, comme il l'a vu depuis sa disparition, ne se mettent pas entièrement à son service, et il est embêté car il ne peut les tuer car sinon il n'en aurait plus du tout.

Pourquoi n'a-t-il participé à aucune des dernières attaques, si ce n'est au meurtre de Lucius Malefoy ? demanda Harry.

Ca montre aussi sa perte de pouvoir, il teste la fidélité de ses Mangemorts, mais il est évident que sa cruauté est immense, il torture certains d'entre eux tous les jours, et si Alecto s'échappe, je pense qu'elle va souffrir de la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il est en effet possible qu'il participe aux prochaines attaques, qui, comme je vous l'ai dit, ne seront pas pour demain.

Bien, Severus, mon frère m'avait dit qu'il aimerait que vous donniez des cours de Magie Noire à Harry. Il aimerait qu'il soit prêt à tuer Voldemort lorsque le jour viendra. Et il pense que cela peut venir rapidement.

Il est bien optimiste, nous ne savons pas encore quel est le dernier Horcruxe.

Nous allons chercher, dit Abelforth Dumbledore avec force, et nous trouverons. Justement, il aurait voulu que l'AD s'occupe de faire des recherches sur l'histoire des Quatre Fondateurs de Poudlard. En effet, il en avait déduit que le dernier Horcruxe serait certainement un objet ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle ou à Goddric Gryffondor. Il est presque sûr que ce n'est pas un objet de Goddric Gryffondor mais nous devons vérifier quand même.

Bien, nous pourrons faire ça, dit Harry.

Mais bien sûr, ils ne doivent surtout pas entendre parler d'Horcruxes.

Evidemment, dit Harry.

Bien, Severus, en ce qui concerne les leçons de Magie Noire que vous devez donner à Harry ? Peut-on commencer dès maintenant ? Je veux dire, faut-il fixer des jours précis.

Je pense que nous attendrons les emplois du temps de Mr Potter pour cela, mais nous pouvons en effet ne pas attendre pour commencer, Potter, pouvez-vous venir la semaine suivante ?

Pas le lundi, et le mardi sûrement pas, mais après oui, je pourrai.

Bien, je vous enverrai un hibou pour vous prévenir et nous nous retrouverons ici. Maintenant vous pourrez venir en transplanant, Potter.

D'accord.

Et surtout, Potter, n'oubliez pas les codes pour correspondre entre nous !

Je sais, j'y fais attention. Monsieur, J'aurais voulu vous demander autre chose. Est-ce vous qui avez prévenu le Ministère de l'endroit où se trouvait Ollivander ?

Oui, c'est moi, en effet, dit Rogue. Je l'ai fait car c'est important, mais je ne pourrais pas toujours révéler les endroits où se cachent les Mangemorts, il ne faut pas que Voldemort puisse penser qu'il y a un traître dans ses rangs, cela viendra nécessairement un jour, mais je l'espère nous serons prêts à ce moment pour le vaincre.

Bien, nous avons fait ce que nous voulions pour l'instant, mais il faudra nous retrouver souvent, dit Dumbledore, pour cela je pense que l'on doit éviter d'utiliser les hiboux, même avec les codes, ce n'est pas très sûr, c'est pourquoi, Harry, à chaque fois que tu voudras venir me dire quelque chose ou que je voudrais que tu viennes, on utilisera un faux Gallion dont tu connais très bien le fonctionnement puisque vous vous en êtes déjà servi pour l'AD.

Que puis-je faire en attendant ? demanda Harry qui aurait voulu pouvoir partir à la recherche des Horcruxes.

Harry, nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que nous ne savons pas où sont cachés les Horcruxes, notre travail reste un travail de recherche, il faut que tu regardes déjà ce que savait Dumbledore dans la salle qu'il vous a réservée. Je te préviendrais à chaque fois que je me rendrais quelque part.

D'accord, dit Harry, je n'avais pas trop eu le temps d'y aller.

Il faudra que tu y ailles. J'y pense, tiens, pour simplifier, tu ne voudrais pas que je mette un Portoloin qui va d'ici à cette salle, au moins, personne ne risquerait de l'emprunter par mégarde ?

Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Très bien. Il réfléchit et regarda un peu partout autour de lui, puis il prit un vase qui était sur la table devant eux et murmura _portus_, sa baguette pointée dessus. Sais-tu comment utiliser un Portoloin ? demanda-t-il.

Non, répondit Harry. Il avait remarqué que lorsque l'on touchait un Portoloin, on n'était pas forcément envoyé au lieu d'arrivée. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, il avait fallu attendre une certaine heure avant d'y être envoyé, mais lorsqu'il avait touché le Trophée des Trois Sorciers, il avait été amené directement au cimetière et il en était revenu.

Il existe deux types de Portoloin, ceux qui sont permanents, c'est-à-dire que à chaque fois que tu le touches, tu sera envoyé ailleurs, et ceux qui doivent être actionnés par la Magie, j'ai donc créé ici un Portoloin qui n'est pas permanent pour éviter que lorsque je touche le vase je me retrouve à Poudlard même si cela ne me dérangerai pas de vous rendre une petite visite de temps à autres… Pour l'actionner, il suffit de le toucher avec sa baguette et de compter jusqu'à trois dans sa tête, tu seras envoyé dans l'autre endroit.

D'accord j'ai compris, dit Harry.

Mais maintenant, il y aura aussi le vase sur la table de votre salle, ça ne te dérange pas je suppose ?

Non, non dit Harry en souriant.

Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup aidé mon frère à préparer cette salle, tout comme la Salle du Phénix, je venais souvent à Poudlard même si personne ne m'y a jamais vu, en fait je passais par un Portoloin qui était dans le bureau de mon frère. Mais je crois que je fait peur à McGonagall, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais donc j'évite de me faire voir.

Vous faisiez quoi comme métier ? demanda Harry.

J'ai travaillé à étudier les créatures magiques et à créer des enchantements. J'ai un peu travaillé au Département des Mystères passé un moment, mais il m'ont j'ai dû arrêter d'y travailler pour avoir fais des expériences sur des créatures interdites. Mais j'ai aussi travaillé pour des moldus, j'ai travaillé dans un supermarché mais ils m'ont viré quand ils se sont rendus compte que je mangeais tous les sorbets à la framboise, j'aurais dû être plus discret, je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient des caméras de surveillance, vois-tu.

Bien, je vais y aller, dit Rogue, j'ai d'autres choses à faire, dit-il de sa voix glacial, voyant que la conversation se tournait vers des sujets qui l'intéressaient nullement.

Ah d'accord, Severus.

Au, revoir, dit-il, en sortant, Potter, n'oubliez pas nos cours, et je vous conseille de vous sortir de votre ignorance habituelle, je sais que Dumbledore vous a laissé des livres vous devriez sérieusement les lire. Il serait bien pour vous que vous ayez quelques connaissances théoriques car nos entraînements seront difficiles et longs, c'est d'accord.

Oui monsieur, répondit Harry, qui faisait tout pour ne pas s'énerver. Il espérait que s'il faisait un effort, Rogue deviendrait un peu moins arrogant.

Après que Rogue fut parti, Harry discuta encore avec Abelforth Dumbledore, notamment à propos de Dumbledore, Abelforth lui avait dit tout ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie. Harry était stupéfait de savoir qu'il était né en 1844 ce qui lui faisait près de cent cinquante ans lors de sa mort. Il ne savait pas que les sorciers pouvaient vivre plus longtemps que les moldus.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il était jeune, Dumbledore avait très tôt augmenté ses pouvoirs en lisant des livres de vieille magie et en s'entraînant à pratiquer ces sortilèges. Lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, il travaillait sans cesse et était arrivé à dépasser le niveau de ses professeurs très rapidement.

Abelforth avait fait de même mais beaucoup plus tard, mais cela ne changeait pas que ses pouvoirs étaient immenses aussi, certes pas au niveau de Dumbledore. Abelforth lui avait expliqué que Voldemort avait aussi beaucoup de pouvoir, mais que c'était un pouvoir basé sur la force et non sur les sentiments et l'amour. Voldemort avait un pouvoir issu de sa cruauté et en cela s'opposait à Harry qui avait un pouvoir basé sur l'amour. Dumbledore avait déjà dit cela à Harry mais de l'entendre à nouveau lui redonnait confiance en lui. Abelforth lui avait dit que son pouvoir venait aussi des autres qui le soutenaient et qu'il serait plus fort face à celui de Voldemort qui est un pouvoir égoïste.

Il n'avait pas voulu révéler quoi que ce soit du plan de Dumbledore mais il avait l'air persuadé que cela fonctionnerait et Harry lui faisait confiance.

Harry avait posé beaucoup de questions sur les langues anciennes que connaissait Dumbledore et Abelforth lui dit qu'il les apprendrait très certainement un jour, plus tôt qu'il ne le pensait, selon lui.

Ils avaient aussi parlé de Fumseck et Abelforth savait communiquer avec lui aussi, il expliqua que c'était un lien magique qui permettait cela, en effet Harry était lié magiquement à Fumseck fils qui était lié par le sang à Fumseck père qui était lui-même lié à Albus Dumbledore et enfin à Abelforth. Abelforth avait expliqué ainsi que Harry développerait rapidement ses pouvoirs non seulement en raison de sa conjugaison avec Fumseck, mais aussi car il était ainsi lié par la magie à Dumbledore. Harry ne comprenait pas très bien mais c'était de la vieille magie, il s'en rendrait compte lui-même selon Abelforth.

Vers minuit et demi, il rentra par le Portoloin et se retrouva bien dans la salle que leur avait aménagé Dumbledore. Le nuage de fumée était là et on voyait Ron et Hermione qui étaient en train de lire des livres.

Harry les rejoint rapidement, étonné qu'ils ne soient pas couchés. Mais ils étaient impatients de savoir ce dont ils avaient parlé. Harry leur raconta tout. Certes, ils n'avaient pas appris grand-chose mais le fait de connaître le frère de Dumbledore, le vieillard qui vivait isolé dans les Andes, avait comblé leur curiosité.

Ils réfléchirent encore sur les Horcruxes et Hermione annonça qu'elle chercherait dans les livres ici, elle en avait repéré des très intéressants qui parlaient de vieille magie et était visiblement décidée à ce que Harry s'entraîne beaucoup. Tout comme Abelforth Dumbledore, elle disait que les pouvoirs de Harry allaient augmenter rapidement et qu'il fallait en profiter. Fumseck était avec eux et semblait être en moins bonne forme qu'habituellement et Harry pensa qu'il devrait bientôt brûler pour renaître de ses cendres. Il avait néanmoins aidé Harry à s'entraîner encore ce soir. Hermione l'avait absolument voulu même s'il était déjà tard et qu'il y avait le lendemain matin les mariages.

Ils avaient pratiqué le sortilège du Serpent de Feu, que Harry maîtrisait maintenant parfaitement, sa flamme était aussi belle que celle qu'avait fait Dumbledore. Il savait également faire apparaître un bouclier d'argent qui devenait très efficace. Hermione avait voulu qu'il s'entraîne à ne plus prononcer les formules et il commençait lentement à y arriver. Les sortilèges qu'il faisait étaient certes moins puissants mais il sentait sa force monter à chaque entraînement.

Le bouclier de Harry était capable d'arrêter les flèches empoisonnées que lui envoyait Hermione, et Fumseck se tenait prêt à le guérir si jamais il était blessé. Mais cela ne se produisit pas fort heureusement.

Hermione s'était par ailleurs renseignée à propos du sortilège que Ron avait inventé, et nulle part elle n'en avait entendu parler, ce qui rendait Ron très fier de lui, peut-être son nom serait-il inscrit dans les livres et qu'il aurait enfin un peu de reconnaissance.

Bill qui avait été blessé par le loup-garou Fenrir Greyback avait très bien guéri de sa blessure. Il garderait certes des cicatrices que Mme Pomfresh n'avait pas pu lui enlever. Mais tous étaient rassurés car il n'avait pas les symptômes du loup-garou, en effet, une pleine lune était déjà passée et il ne s'était pas transformé au plus grand bonheur de tous.

Ainsi, tous trois se couchèrent en pensant qu'ils passeraient une bonne journée le lendemain.


	12. Mystères autour de Regulus Alphard Black

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 12 : MYSTERES AUTOUR DE REGULUS ALPHARD BLACK**

Le lundi matin, Dobby vint les réveiller pour qu'ils se préparent. Tous étaient en effervescence et avaient vêtu leurs plus beaux habits. Un hibou avait apporté deux beaux bouquets d'un assortiment de fleurs parfumées à Harry qui voulait les offrir aux mariées. Le petit déjeuner fut pris dans la bonne humeur mais il y avait moins à manger que d'habitude car le repas de midi promettait d'être chargé.

La _Gazette du Sorcier_ n'avait pas apporté de mauvaises nouvelles qui auraient pu gâcher la journée et Harry s'efforça de ne pas penser à Voldemort et aux Horcruxes ce jour-là. Lupin, Tonks, Bill et Fleur n'étaient pas à Poudlard car le décor devait être une surprise pour eux. Ils devaient arriver aux alentours de dix heures et tout le monde s'activa.

Mrs Chourave avait planté des graines magiques et de magnifiques plantes géantes de toutes les couleurs avaient poussé le long du chemin que les mariés allaient emprunter, du portail aux grandes portes en chêne. Fred et George avaient prévu un immense feu d'artifice au-dessus du lac pour le soir et avaient déjà disposé les fusées. Dans la Grande Salle, d'immenses rubans blancs avaient été suspendus aux poutres du plafond magique qui révélait un ciel d'un bleu splendide. Le professeur Flitwick avait fait un enchantement qui faisait que la lumière venant des fenêtres avait un aspect scintillant de couleur doré. McGonagall avait convié les Bizarr'Sisters pour un concert sachant que Tonks en était fan. Une scène avait été installée au fond de la Grande Salle à la place de l'emplacement habituel de la table des professeurs. Guitares, luths, violoncelles et cornemuses y étaient installés. Des projecteurs magiques de toutes les couleurs étaient installés pour un concert qui s'annonçait tonitruant.

La table était prête mais les plats n'y étaient pas encore et les elfes s'activaient en cuisines. Tous avaient prévu d'offrir des fleurs aux mariés et ils en auraient beaucoup cette fois-ci. Scrimgeour était là pour faire officiellement les mariages.

Les mariés ne tardèrent pas à arriver et tous les préparatifs furent finis à temps. La cérémonie se déroula comme prévu, ils marchèrent lentement le long des magnifiques fleurs qu'avait plantées Pomona Chourave. Le ciel était magnifique et la journée s'annonçait heureuse pour tous. Le ciel se reflétait sur le lac dont la surface lisse était étincelante. La forêt interdite était verdoyante à cette époque de l'année et la prairie n'avait pas commencé à se dessécher. Le château était plus beau que jamais perché sur sa falaise.

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes de chêne et tous adressèrent le bonjour aux futurs mariés. Ils traversèrent la Grande Salle. Lupin et Bill étaient très élégamment vêtus, avec un costume noir et des chaussures bien cirées. Les mariées avaient des robes blanches particulièrement splendides et tous étaient restés bouche bée devant la beauté de Fleur lorsqu'elle avait adressé à tous un sourire splendide. Scrimgeour, lui aussi très élégant les attendait au bout de la Grande Salle sur l'estrade où allaient se produire les Bizarr'Sisters l'après-midi.

Sans plus attendre, Scrimgeour, prononça un discours pour unir les mariés, il commença par Bill et Fleur. Enfin, il demanda aux deux mariés de sortir leurs baguettes et de les faire se toucher entre elles par le bout. Avec sa propre baguette il prononça une formule en langue ancienne et des étincelles dorées tourbillonnèrent autour des deux baguettes pendant plusieurs secondes. Enfin, il arrêta le sortilège et ils s'embrassèrent. Il maria ensuite Lupin et Tonks.

Mais Harry avait vu que Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux. Lentement, il se glissa vers elle.

Un jour ce sera à notre tour, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Cela lui avait effacé ses larmes et elle souriait à présent. Harry ne pouvait être plus heureux mais sa raison l'emporta. Il ne montrerait qu'il aimait Ginny que lorsque Voldemort ne serait plus là.

Tous offrirent leurs cadeaux aux mariés et leur prononcèrent leurs vœux de bonheur. Avant le repas, ils firent tous une promenade dans le parc et autour du lac. Ils se recueillirent un instant lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la tombe de Dumbledore en se disant qu'ils auraient voulu qu'il soit présent en ce moment de bonheur. Mais la fête devait continuer et ils rentrèrent au château.

Comme d'habitude le repas était excellent et ils mangèrent jusqu'à plus faim toute l'après-midi. Les Bizarr'Sisters avaient commencé leur concert et chantèrent à la suite leurs plus grandes chansons comme _Fais le hippogriffe_.

Et toute l'après-midi ils rirent beaucoup. Rarement Harry n'avait passé une aussi bonne journée en compagnie des gens qu'il aimait.

Le soir, à la tombée de la nuit, Fred et George allumèrent un feu d'artifice. Le spectacle était grandiose, les fusées magiques explosaient dans le ciel en écrivant « vive les mariés » avant de s'abîmer dans le lac. Ils rentrèrent ensuite au château pour leur dernière nuit avant le retour au Terrier.

Pendant la nuit, ils devaient absolument regarder en détail ce que contenait la salle que leur avait aménagé Dumbledore dans la Salle du Phénix. Ils baptisèrent d'ailleurs cette salle la « Salle Albus Dumbledore ».

Ils ouvrirent l'armoire pour voir ce qu'elle contenait. Harry reconnut la Pensine dans laquelle il avait vu bon nombre de souvenirs.

_Harry je te laisse ma Pensine, je pense qu'elle te sera plus utile à toi qu'à moi désormais._

C'est ce qui était inscrit dessus. Mais Harry ne savait pas comment s'en servir.

Nous demanderons à Abelforth, il doit savoir comment ça marche, proposa Hermione.

Nous pouvons aller chez lui par ce Portoloin, dit Harry, en montrant le vase posé sur la table.

Ah, très bien, dit Hermione. Harry, tu ne nous a pas dit, qu'a-t-il suggéré à propos de R.A.B., je veux…

Ah oui ! j'avais oublié, cria Harry.

Alors ? demanda Ron impatient.

Regulus Alphard Black…

Black ? demanda Hermione.

Oui, le frère de Sirius.

Et il raconta tout ce qu'avait suggéré Abelforth.

Donc, Regulus Black aurait fait ça pour prendre la place de Voldemort ! s'exclama Ron.

Oui, mais le problème c'est que son corps n'a pas été retrouvé, dit Harry.

Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? demanda Hermione.

Je ne sais pas, mais peut-être qu'il est toujours en vie. Nous pourrions lui demander s'il a détruit l'Horcruxe.

Tu plaisantes, il aurait voulu prendre la place de Voldemort et je ne sais pas si cela lui ferait très plaisir si nous étions nous aussi au courant à propos des Horcruxes.

Oui, c'est logique, admit Harry.

Mais je vais quand même chercher, je voudrais savoir pourquoi on n'a pas retrouvé son corps, il pourrait en effet ne pas être mort. Et je crains que s'il était au courant pour les Horcruxes, il en ait fait lui aussi…

Quoi ! s'exclama Harry. C'était tout à fait compréhensible, il avait déjà du mal à trouver les Horcruxes de Voldemort, alors qu'est-ce que ce serait si en plus il y avait un deuxième mage noir immortel.

C'est possible, n'importe quel Mangemort essaierait, s'il était au courant, de faire des Horcruxes pour se rendre immortels. N'oublie pas que ce sont des Mangemorts, Harry !

Oui, je sais mais c'est terrible…

Je sais, c'est pour cela que j'aimerais bien vérifier, dit Hermione, tu as décelé un vrai problème Harry. Car si Black n'est pas mort et qu'il est encore en vie, mais faible comme l'était Voldemort, c'est encore le moment d'agir.

Oui, c'est évident, répondit Harry. Nous devrons absolument prévenir Abelforth à propos de cela, je ne pense pas qu'il y avait pensé.

Maintenant que tu sais où il habite nous pourrons y aller en transplanant, dit Hermione.

Demain, absolument, dit Harry.

Et je pense aussi que nous devrions peut-être aller au 12, square Grimmaurd pour essayer de trouver des informations sur lui. Tu crois que la mère de Sirius pourrait nous dire quelque chose ?

Euh… remarqua Ron. Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée.

Kreattur ! cria Harry.

Immédiatement, il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et tous se rendirent précautionneusement aux cuisines de l'école. Mais ils se rendirent compte qu'elles étaient vides et malheureusement pour eux ils ne connaissaient pas où dorment les elfes.

Harry pensa que Fumseck saurait et il pensa très fort à lui, il cria son nom dans sa tête. Et à sa plus grande surprise cela fonctionna. Fumseck apparut au milieu des airs devant eux. Hermione poussa un petit cri mais Harry lui plaqua la main sur la bouche. Fumseck se précipita sous la cape et ils attendirent plusieurs minutes sans bouger. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas été entendus.

Harry demanda à Fumseck de lui apporter la carte du Maraudeur qu'il avait bêtement oubliée alors que cela aurait pu leur être très utile pour éviter de se faire repérer. Mais le fait qu'ils ne risquaient pas de retenues, mais seulement de se faire réprimander par McGonagall leur avait fait oublié la carte. Fumseck transplana et, après quelques secondes d'attente, il apparut à nouveau avec la carte du Maraudeur pliée dans ses serres d'or.

Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, murmura Harry, sa baguette pointée sur la carte. Lentement se dessina le plan de l'école avec la localisation des personnes qui se trouvaient à Poudlard. Harry chercha où pouvait bien être les elfes.

Au sixième étage, murmura Hermione. En effet, on voyait dans une salle du sixième étage les noms d'une cinquantaine d'elfes qui étaient tous inscrits à côté. Harry vit Dobby, puis enfin Kreattur.

Ils s'y rendirent en évitant les Aurors grâce à la carte. Pour cela, ils connaissaient suffisamment de passages secrets pour trouver une voie libre. Ils prirent pour cela un passage secret qui menait directement du troisième étage au sixième étage. Il fallait emprunter un escalier très étroit où vivait d'ailleurs une colonie de gnomes qu'ils faillirent écraser dans les escaliers puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de lumière. Il fallait cependant faire attention à une marche de cet escalier qui était une fausse et si on y mettait le pied dessus, elle s'enfonçait laissant apparaître un trou d'une bonne hauteur qui menait à une salle des cachots ou poussaient des Filets du Diable. C'est pourquoi il était judicieux d'éviter cette marche.

Ils arrivèrent donc sans difficulté au sixième étage. L'entrée du dortoir des elfes était un tableau de Bridget Wenlock, une célèbre arithmancienne née en 1202 selon Hermione. Le mot de passe était _Pi_, c'est ce qu'indiquait la carte du Maraudeur. Hermione prononça le mot de passe et ils entrèrent.

Harry pointa sa baguette droit devant lui et, dans un mouvement de sa baguette alluma toutes les lumières de la pièce. La pièce était grande et comportait plusieurs petits lits à baldaquin dans lesquels dormaient les elfes qui se réveillèrent lentement à cause de la lumière. Hermione qui fut indignée baissa l'intensité de la lumière dans le même mouvement de baguette qu'avait fait Harry pour l'allumer, de sorte qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une lumière ambiante qui leur permettait de se diriger parmi les lits.

Kreattur ? demanda Harry.

Chut ! murmura Hermione, tu vas les réveiller.

Ils sont déjà réveillés, lui dit Ron. En effet, tous les elfes étaient assis sur leur lit et les regardaient avec un air abasourdi. Probablement qu'aucun être humain n'était venu ici depuis bien longtemps pensa Harry.

Kreattur ? répéta Harry.

Oui, dit une petite voix derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent l'elfe qui les regardait d'un air mauvais, visiblement énervé d'avoir été réveillé à cette heure-là.

Kreattur refuse de parler à cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe, marmona-t-il comme il avait l'habitude de le faire… et à ces deux traîtres à leur sang.

Justement, nous venons t'annoncer que maintenant nous sommes du côté de Voldemort, mentit Harry. Kreattur fut très étonné par ce que venait de lui dire Harry et apparemment Ron et Hermione ne comprenaient pas non plus. Mais Harry leur fit signe de se taire.

Vous… vous êtes du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, marmonna l'elfe.

Oui, affirma Harry à nouveau.

Il… il n'aurait jamais accepté ça, une sale Sang-de-Bourbe à son service, non jamais… L'elfe essaya de se rassurer en disant cela mais Hermione acquiesça et il dut se résoudre à les croire.

Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudrait avoir des informations à propos de Regulus dit Harry. Ron sourit car il venait enfin de comprendre pourquoi Harry racontait tous ces mensonges.

Regulus, mais, il l'a lui-même tué…

Pourtant son corps a disparu, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut savoir pourquoi, il pense qu'il ne serait pas mort en réalité.

Je ne sais pas, je n'en ai plus entendu parler depuis longtemps, j'ai appris sa mort comme tout le monde…

Tu es sûr de ne pas me mentir ? lui demanda Harry d'un air sévère.

Oui Monsieur, je suis certain de ce que je dis, je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles de Regulus depuis sa mort, je le promets.

Bien, merci quand même Kreattur, et ne dis à personne ce que nous t'avons dit, c'est d'accord ?

Oui Monsieur, répondit l'elfe d'une voix tremblotante. Apparemment le fait de savoir que Harry était pour Voldemort l'avait profondément choqué. Dobby qui avait tout entendu paraissait lui aussi frappé de terreur et Harry lui fit signe de le suivre pour se mettre à l'écart de Kreattur. Il lui expliqua à l'oreille que tout était faux et Dobby fit toujours semblant d'être terrifié pour que Kreattur ne se doute de rien.

Ils retournèrent donc déçus à la Salle du Phénix puis à la Salle Albus Dumbledore. Mais ils n'étaient pas sûrs que Kreattur n'ait pas menti. Hermione fit cependant une remarque judicieuse, si Black avait été réduit à une ombre comme l'avait été Voldemort pendant treize ans, comment aurait-il pu prendre contact avec Kreattur, à moins que lui-même ne soit allé le chercher là où il a été tué.

Il devenait donc nécessaire de rechercher le lieu du meurtre et d'y retourner, il était donc urgent pour eux de voir Abelforth qui pourrait leur donner des renseignements précieux. Il était près de deux heures du matin mais ils devaient absolument lire ce qu'il y avait dans l'armoire.

Ils furent stupéfaits de voir que Dumbledore leur avait préparé un programme de tous les sortilèges que Harry devait apprendre, avec les livres dans lesquels les trouver. Il avait en outre laissé tous les ses souvenirs dans des bocaux sur lesquels des étiquettes indiquaient la date et le lieu, ainsi que à qui appartenait le souvenir. Il avait laissé une lettre expliquant le fonctionnement de la Pensine qu'ils n'avaient pas vu lorsqu'ils avaient ouvert l'armoire pour la première fois. Mais ils ne pourraient pas de toute évidence commencer à regarder ce soir, ils feraient cela plus tard. Il pouvait en effet venir ici quand il voulait, il lui suffisait d'aller chez Abelforth en transplanant, et il savait qu'il était le bienvenu, pour venir ensuite à Poudlard.

C'est pourquoi ils retournèrent à leur appartement se coucher.

Le mardi matin, ils firent les préparatifs pour retourner au Terrier, ils n'avaient en fait pas vraiment sorti leurs affaires. C'est pourquoi ils eurent rapidement terminé. Hermione avait dit qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de prendre son petit-déjeuner parce qu'elle devait aller à la bibliothèque.

Mais Harry et Ron ne l'accompagnèrent pas pour le moment, ils mangèrent comme d'habitude leur petit-déjeuner et la rejoignirent ensuite. Ils la trouvèrent dans l'allée réservée aux vieux numéros de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Elle en avait sorti une pile qu'elle avait posée sur les tables de travail.

Aidez-moi à trouver l'exemplaire du jour ou Black a été tué, nous devons savoir le lieu du meurtre. Ca devrait faire les gros titres normalement. Et elle leur donna une pile de journaux de un mètre de haut.

Comment veux-tu que l'on trouve ça là-dedans, il y a des siècles de journaux ! s'exclama Ron.

Ron, ne soit pas bête, nous savons à peu près l'époque à laquelle cela s'est passé, il est mort à la fin des années 1970, c'est évident. Ron se demandait bien comment elle arrivait à cette déduction mais il se tut et commença ses recherches.

Y avait-il quelque chose de spécial dans la _Gazette _ce matin ? demanda-t-elle en regardant les journaux à un rythme fou qui montrait qu'elle était habituée à le faire.

Non rien, quelqu'un est mort mais c'est un accident. Un vieux sorcier est mort écrasé par un troll alors qu'il essayait de l'apprivoiser, dit Harry.

Il y a vraiment des gens qui sont inconscients ! s'exclama-t-elle. Elle avait déjà passé la moitié de sa pile de journaux alors que Harry et Ron n'en avaient vu que quelques uns. Harry était stupéfait de voir que quasiment chaque jour la une des journaux était couverte de meurtres et d'attaques de Mangemorts, mais il savait que cette époque était celle où Voldemort semait la terreur parmi les sorciers.

Bien, heureusement que Mme Pince n'est pas là, elle ne nous aurait jamais laissé sortir tout ça, dit Hermione alors qu'elle venait de terminer sa pile de journaux. Elle prit une partie de celle de Ron pour aller plus vite.

Enfin, j'ai fini, dit Harry, mais il n'y avait rien.

Rien en 1978, passons à l'année 1979, dit Hermione en rangeant les journaux et en sortant une autre pile qu'elle sépara en trois.

On ne va pas faire ça pour tous les ans, dit Ron effrayé par la nouvelle pile de journaux à regarder.

Et oui, au travail ! dit-elle. Ils fouillèrent chacun leur pile de journaux et passèrent ensuite à l'année 1980.

J'ai ! s'écria Harry. Il tenait le journal daté du 5 janvier 1980. Hermione le lui arracha des mains et faillit le déchirer.

Euh, excuse-moi, dit-elle. Et tous commencèrent à lire l'article qui était accompagné d'une vieille photo d'une cabane en bois au-dessus de laquelle flottait la Marque des Ténèbres.

REGULUS BLACK ASSASSINE PAR LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES

_Hier soir, Regulus Black, qui était entré au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis quelques mois selon le Ministère, a été assassiné par celui-ci alors qu'il se réfugiait dans un cabanon situé en plein de cœur d'une forêt de Russie située sur le mont Iaman Taou._

_Le Ministère soupçonnait déjà que Regulus Black avait voulu quitter le Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis que ce dernier lui avait demandé de commettre des meurtres qu'il n'aurait voulu accomplir. Sa famille interrogée a révélé qu'il préférait se cacher plutôt que d'être protégé par le Ministère._

_Le problème est que son corps n'a pas été retrouvé, et nous savons que le Seigneur des Ténèbres laisse toujours le corps de ses victimes comme preuve de ses meurtres. Après cela, le Ministre a reçu dans la matinée une lettre du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui revendiquait le meurtre même si le corps avait disparu. Cette lettre, qui est prise comme une véritable humiliation semble renforcer la terreur semée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ces temps-ci, rappelons qu'il a commis ou fait commettre plus de deux cent meurtres en cinq mois._

_La disparition du corps reste donc un véritable mystère que personne ne pourrait certainement jamais élucider, le Ministère étant actuellement submergé de travail._

_Par ailleurs, nous ne savons pas si le Seigneur des Ténèbres a commis en personne ce meurtre ou s'il a demandé à l'un des ses Mangemorts de le faire._

_Ce sont des moldus affolés par la Marque des Ténèbres qui flottait au-dessus du cabanon qui ont donné l'alerte qui s'est répercutée jusqu'au Ministère, les Aurors étaient sur place dès hier soir pour fouiller les lieux._

_Le Ministère promet une récompense à quiconque pourrait donner des indices sur la disparition inexpliquée du corps de la victime._

Nous devons aller en Russie, s'exclama Harry, quelque chose de louche s'est produit là-bas.

Cela m'étonne que Dumbledore n'ait jamais pensé à enquêter là-dessus, dit Hermione en réfléchissant.

Il n'est pas censé t'avoir dit toutes les choses auxquelles il a réfléchi, dit Ron.

Ou peut-être qu'il était plus concentré sur Voldemort à cette époque-là.

Mrs Weasley vint les chercher pour leur dire d'aller chercher leurs affaires car ils allaient bientôt partir. Hermione s'empressa de reposer les journaux et prit l'exemplaire de la _Gazette_ du 5 janvier 1980, de toute évidence Mme Pince ne s'en rendrait sûrement jamais compte.

Pour rentrer au Terrier, il n'était plus nécessaire de prendre le Poudlard Express, en effet, il leur suffisait de se rendre au Ministère de la Magie par la Porte à Transplaner puis se rendre chez les Weasley par une seconde Porte à Transplaner.

C'est pourquoi, en dix minutes, ils étaient de retour dans le salon du Terrier. Cette semaine à Poudlard avait été l'occasion de se détendre un peu mais avait aussi permis à Harry, Ron et Hermione d'apprendre beaucoup de choses.

De toute évidence, la fin de l'été s'annonçait chargée pour eux. Et Hermione l'avait compris, elle avait absolument tenu à ne pas perdre de temps dans leur entraînement. Selon elle, Harry allait bientôt devoir faire des missions dangereuses et il était grand temps qu'il sache de nombreux sortilèges de défense, même si il devrait certainement être accompagné par Abelforth. Pendant la fin de la journée, ils s'entraînèrent à l'aide de la liste de sortilèges qu'avait préparée Dumbledore. Harry était maintenant parfaitement au point sur le sortilège du Serpent de Feu, sur le Bouclier d'Argent et sur les Flèches de Mort.

Hermione voulait lui apprendre à faire des sortilèges de métamorphoses qui pourraient être utiles. Ces sortilèges, que McGonagall avait évoqués lorsqu'ils avaient fixés les nouveaux programmes scolaires permettaient d'animer certains objets pour en faire des boucliers. Il en existait selon Hermione un très grand nombre qui dépendaient en fait de l'objet utilisé. Il fallait d'abord savoir bien réaliser certaines métamorphoses élémentaires et Harry dut d'abord s'entraîner à métamorphoser certains objets en petits animaux tels des souris ou des escargots.

Cela était nécessaire car en effet, il avait un peu oublié tout cela, il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas jamais été vraiment attentif en cours de métamorphoses malgré la sévérité du professeur McGonagall.

Après plusieurs erreurs, une notamment qui l'avait conduit à transformer une tasse en pigeon, ce qui avait singulièrement étonné Hermione, il commençait à maîtriser le sortilège. C'est pourquoi Hermione avait proposé de commencer à pratiquer des sortilèges plus difficiles.

La formule était en fait différente pour chaque objet. C'était un peu comme pour les sortilèges d'attraction, il fallait prononcer le nom de l'objet sur lequel on voulait utiliser le sortilège. Le sortilège fonctionnait notamment sur des objets ayant l'apparence d'un être vivant, c'est-à-dire les statues, les armures… Il fallait donc, pour rendre vivante une statue, prononcer la formule _animent statue_ et pour la pétrifier à nouveau _mortent statue_. Ils avaient demandé à Mrs Weasley à pouvoir utiliser la fontaine qui se trouvait dans le jardin et qui représentait un centaure. Hermione lui avait assuré qu'il n'y aurait aucun risque qu'elle soit détériorée.

Harry était un peu terrifié à l'idée de devoir contrôler un centaure et il aurait préféré commencer sur quelque chose de plus petit. Mais il gardait confiance en lui car il savait que Fumseck le regardait et l'aiderait mentalement à réussir.

_Le contrôle de l'objet animé se fait par la pensée et il n'est pas nécessaire de tenir sa baguette pour continuer d'animer l'objet. Une fois que le sortilège est lancé, l'objet est animé jusqu'à ce que le sorcier effectue le sortilège inverse. Pour les petits objets, il n'est pas difficile de les contrôler mais pour les gros objets, il est nécessaire d'avoir une grande force mentale et de l'autorité. _

_Seul le sorcier qui a lancé le sortilège peut contrôler l'objet mais n'importe quel sorcier peut annuler son effet._

Ceci était indiqué sur le livre intitulé _Sortilèges de métamorphoses avancées_, et Harry le relut plusieurs fois avant de poser le livre.

Tous s'écartèrent et le laissèrent se concentrer. Pendant quelques secondes il regarda la statue du centaure et enfin il se lança.

_Animent centaure _! cria-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers la statue. Une légère lumière argentée en sortit et fut absorbée par la statue qui s'éveilla.

Le centaure ne savait visiblement pas trop quoi faire et il regarda tous les sorciers d'un air très instable. Soudain, il détala sans que Harry ait le temps de le contrôler.

_Mortent centaure _! hurla Hermione, alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à sauter la clôture.

Je n'ai rien eu le temps de faire, se lamenta Harry.

Ce n'est pas grave, on va recommencer, personne ne peut réussir cela du premier coup, et je dois reconnaître que contrôler un centaure n'est pas chose facile.

Il recommença à plusieurs reprises en se concentrant le plus possible. Il avait toujours du mal à diriger le centaure au bout de plusieurs essais mais on voyait qu'il le maîtrisait et le centaure ne s'éloignait jamais trop loin, il avait ralentit ses courses.

On ne pouvait pas attendre d'Harry qu'il sache le contrôler parfaitement dès le premier jour et donc Hermione avait proposé de continuer le lendemain.

Mais leur préoccupation première était d'aller voir le plus rapidement possible Abelforth, et ils se demandaient comment ils allaient pouvoir sortir la nuit sans se faire repérer, car on ne pouvait plus transplaner au Terrier. Il aurait fallu qu'il parte par la fenêtre sur leur balai mais il n'était pas possible de rester à trois sur un balai avec la cape d'invisibilité, ni de voler côte à côte vu l'agilité d'Hermione. Et pourtant la cape d'invisibilité était nécessaire pour éviter d'être vus par les Aurors qui montaient la garde.

Ils résolurent donc d'aller au Ministère de la Magie par la Porte à Transplaner et de descendre jusqu'au hall d'entrée pour pouvoir transplaner, en effet, c'était le seul endroit du Ministère qui n'était pas protégé par des sortilèges Anti-Transplanage.

Ils avaient donc tout planifié, et après le repas du soir qui se déroula tout à fait normalement, ils s'évadèrent comme ils l'avaient prévu, ils avaient bien sûr dû mettre leur cape d'invisibilité pour passer par la Porte à Transplaner pour ne pas être vus par Molly qui était dans la cuisine, et Hermione avait diversion en jetant un sortilège pour renverser un vase pour qu'elle s'éloigne de la Porte et n'entende pas le léger bruit au passage par la Porte.

Ils arrivèrent donc dans le bureau de Kingsley qui était désert à cette heure-là et ils durent être très prudents lorsqu'ils passèrent dans le couloir. Ils savaient en effet que des Aurors veillaient en permanence, notamment au fond du couloir, où se situait la Porte à Transplaner à direction de Poudlard. Mais l'expérience qu'ils avaient acquise à Poudlard à chacune de leurs sorties nocturnes leur était très utile à présent.

Ils descendirent par les escaliers pour éviter que quelqu'un ne rentre et les piège dans l'ascenseur. Le hall était désert, seul le sorcier de garde ronflait montrant qu'il ne faisait pas vraiment le travail qui lui était demandé. Il aurait en effet dû surveiller que personne n'entre dans les étages sans autorisation. Mais ils ne dirent rien et s'éloignèrent. La cafétéria était fermée et ils se cachèrent derrière des tables avant d'enlever leur cape d'invisibilité. Harry la rangea dans sa poche et Ron et Hermione s'agrippèrent au bras de Harry qui se concentra fortement sur la maison de Abelforth Dumbledore.

Ils ressentirent à nouveau l'horrible sensation du Transplanage mais ils se retrouvèrent en quelques instants à quelques dizaines de mètres de la maison.

Désolé pour la précision, dit Harry. Mais Rogue a fait moins bien que moi.

Au fait Harry, où habite-t-il ? demanda Hermione alors qu'ils marchaient vers la maison.

Dans les Andes, répondit Harry.

Dans les Andes ! s'exclama Hermione.

Oui, il veut être isolé car il dit que Voldemort le recherche…

Mais ce n'est pas ça Harry, il est dangereux de transplaner sur de si grandes distances, en plus avec deux personnes avec toi ! dit-elle gravement.

Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, et il se rappela ce que lui avait dit l'examinateur et qu'il avait d'ailleurs oublié. Mais Hermione se chargea de lui répéter.

Plus la distance augmente plus le Transplanage est difficile, Harry, seuls des sorciers expérimentés peuvent transplaner sur de si grandes distances !

Et bien cela montre que Harry est expérimenté, dit Ron simplement.

Oui mais quand même, tu aurais dû faire attention.

Je le saurais maintenant, dit-il. Et sans plus attendre il cogna à la porte de la maison d'Abelforth.

Qui est-là ? demanda celui-ci.

C'est Harry, Ron et Hermione, dit Harry clairement.

Ah bon ? Euh… d'accord. Quel est mon parfum de glace préféré ? demanda Abelforth.

Framboise ! dit Harry.

Bien, bien, entrez. Et il ouvrit la porte.

Ils entrèrent et il les pria de s'asseoir dans le salon. Harry avait remarqué qu'il y avait deux tasses sur la table du salon et il vit aussi que Abelforth s'était empressé de les enlever. Mais il ne dit rien, pensant que Rogue avait dû passer avant eux, ou peut-être un ami à Abelforth.

Pourquoi êtes-vous venus me voir ? demanda Abelforth.

C'est important, nous devons aller en Russie, dit Harry.

En Russie ! s'exclama Abelforth. Et pourquoi ?

Enfin Harry, s'indigna Hermione, tu devrais peut-être commencer par exposer la situation. Elle sortit l'article de la _Gazette _du 5 janvier 1980 et le montra à Abelforth.

En fait, expliqua Harry, nous sommes persuadés que Regulus Black n'est pas mort. Mais il entendit un mouvement dans un coin de la pièce, comme un bruit d'air et il se retourna brusquement. Il regarda dans le coin et il ne vit rien.

Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Abelforth soudain très inquiet.

Rien, j'ai entendu un bruit, dit Harry, pensant qu'il avait rêvé.

Oui, tu disais ? demanda Abelforth.

Je pensais que Regulus Black n'est pas mort. Puisqu'il était au courant pour les Horcruxes, nous pensions qu'il aurait pu en faire lui aussi et donc que lorsque Voldemort l'avait tué, il n'aurait pas disparu complètement.

Euh… commença Abelforth en réfléchissant. En fait, tout cela paraissait logique même si il fallait avoir de l'imagination pour en arriver à s'imaginer pourquoi le corps de Black avait disparu.

Alors ? demanda Harry.

Oui, c'est possible, admit Abelforth. Harry le surprit à regarder dans le coin où il avait entendu un bruit tout à l'heure mais il releva rapidement les yeux. C'est très possible, reprit Abelforth. En fait, mon frère et moi n'y avions jamais pensé…

Et donc nous souhaiterions aller sur le lieu du meurtre, sur le mont Iaman Taou en Russie, poursuivit Hermione. Si jamais ce que nous pensons est vrai, il doit être une ombre comme l'était Voldemort, et je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait été pour le sauver comme Queudver l'avait fait pour Voldemort, personne ne le craignait en particulier, ni ne l'appréciait.

Et nous devons absolument faire quelque chose dès maintenant, dit Ron, sinon quelqu'un passera bien dans la forêt où il est et il l'obligera à retrouver son corps comme Voldemort.

Oui, je vois, c'est urgent, mais nous ne pourrons y aller cette nuit, j'ai des choses à faire…

Monsieur, pourquoi fait-il nuit ici alors qu'il fait nuit aussi en Grande-Bretagne, normalement, avec le décalage horaire, il devrait faire jour ici.

Aha ! Albus m'avait dit que tu étais une jeune fille très intelligente. En effet, il devrait faire jour ici. Et d'ailleurs il fait jour mais c'est l'effet d'un sortilège. Pour vivre aux mêmes horaires que vous en Grande-Bretagne, j'ai mis un puissant enchantement qui simule l'état du ciel là-bas, seuls les sorciers qui passent autour de ma maison peuvent le voir, les moldus voient le ciel normalement. Ainsi, on croit qu'il fait nuit alors qu'il fait jour.

Ingénieux, dit Hermione, je ne savais pas que cela existait.

C'est comme le plafond magique de Poudlard, mais en plus grand, dit Abelforth.

Bien, quand est-ce alors que nous pourrons y aller ? demanda Harry qui savait que le temps pressait même si, en près de dix-sept ans, personne n'avait encore rencontré l'ombre de Regulus Black car sinon, ils en auraient eu la connaissance.

Demain, nous pourrions faire cela, proposa Abelforth. Ah oui, mais vous ne pouvez que la nuit je suppose, Albus m'a prévenu que vous aurez des difficultés à venir en pleine journée.

La nuit prochaine, c'est possible ? demanda Harry.

Oui, c'est toujours possible avec moi, vous savez, je suis à la retraite… Vous venez dans la soirée pour que l'on ait toute la nuit devant nous, je ne suis jamais allé là-bas et il nous faudra chercher avant de pouvoir y arriver.

D'accord, répondit Harry.

Le lendemain, la journée leur paraissait interminable. En effet, le soir, ils auraient enfin le sentiment d'agir face aux forces du Mal, et non pas de les subir. Ils auraient l'occasion de traquer secrètement un mage noir qui n'était certes pas Voldemort mais qui aurait pu s'avérer dangereux lui aussi.

Cela troublait profondément Harry, il aurait aimé que Dumbledore sache tout cela, mais il était tout seul, et, comme Dumbledore avait écrasé Grindelwald, il devrait vaincre d'autres mages noirs. Il devait vaincre Voldemort, ce qui lui paraissait déjà énorme, et il venait de se rendre compte depuis quelques jours, qu'il y avait la possibilité qu'un autre puissant mage noir soit encore en vie, en train de préparer son retour. Il se demandait si un jour cela cesserait, et si la communauté magique vivrait enfin en paix.

A cela s'ajoutait la crainte de voir sa tante devenir une Mangemort, même si il est vrai, il était seul à avoir vu la forme de la Marque des Ténèbres se dessiner lorsqu'elle avait tenté de réparer le vase. Il avait prévu de retourner au 4, Privet Drive, pour y chercher les affaires qu'il avait laissé, et il était pressé de ne plus jamais retourner dans cette maison. Il aurait en effet dix-sept ans, la majorité chez les sorciers le 31 juillet, et il serait enfin libre de partir.

Toute l'après-midi, Hermione avait voulu qu'ils s'entraînent, et cette fois Ron et Hermione s'étaient entraînés eux aussi. Ils avaient appris plusieurs maléfices qui étaient très peu utilisés et dont seuls des vieux livres savaient encore leur existence.

Ils avaient par exemple appris un sortilège qui empêchait son adversaire de réfléchir pendant quelques minutes. Ce sortilège bien appliqué pouvait même provoquer une amnésie provisoire de la victime qui pouvait être très utile en cas de combat.

Mais ces sortilèges étaient durs à pratiquer et très épuisants. Et le soir, ils se couchèrent très tôt ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Mrs Weasley. Hermione lui avait seulement dit qu'ils se devaient de savoir se défendre au cas où il y aurait une attaque à Poudlard. Elle lui avait également dit que pour apprendre plus facilement les sortilèges, il fallait beaucoup dormir. Bien que cela soit vrai, ils devaient en fait rattraper les nuits qu'ils avaient perdu ces derniers temps.

Mrs Weasley avait d'ailleurs fini par conseiller de faire pareil à Ginny mais elle préférait restait dans sa chambre la plupart du temps. Harry savait qu'elle était triste même si ce qu'il lui avait dit le jour du mariage lui avait remonté le moral. Fred et George étaient retournés travailler à leur magasin de Farces pour sorciers facétieux.

Grâce à la Porte à Transplaner, Arthur Weasley avait un rythme de vie plus détendu, il rentrait à des heures normales et pouvait manger à table avec tout le monde. De temps à autres, Scrimgeour, Kingsley, ou d'autres sorciers venaient le chercher pour lui demander ou lui dire quelque chose. D'ailleurs l'atmosphère était plus détendue au Terrier, et Bill et Fleur avaient profité de ces quelques jours pour partir faire un voyage au Pérou, pays où la communauté magique était très importante. Lupin et Tonks avaient prévu, eux, de partir quelques jours au Canada, pays où se déroulerait la coupe du monde 1998 de Quidditch.

Vers vingt-deux heures, alors que la nuit était déjà presque tombée, ils se levèrent comme la veille et se rendirent chez Abelforth. Celui-ci les attendait et avait préparé une carte de la région du mont Iaman Taou qu'il avait achetée dans une librairie moldue.

Comme ils ne savaient pas où se trouvait la cabane où avait été tué Regulus Black, ils allaient devoir passer beaucoup de temps à la chercher. C'est pourquoi ils transplanèrent vers Moscou d'où ils prirent le Magicobus russe. Abelforth savait par chance parler le russe et il put faire comprendre au contrôleur, un sorcier chauve avec une grande moustache et de petits yeux noirs et vêtu d'un long manteau de fourrure, qu'il voulait se rendre au Mont Iaman Taou.

Le Magicobus les déposa à la ville de Proudki, qui était au pied du Mont. Le contrôleur leur indiqua qu'il y avait un Cracmol qui détenait une auberge pour moldus dans cette ville et ils s'y rendirent après avoir cherché longtemps dans la ville. Le jour commençait à se lever ce qui allait les arranger dans leurs recherches.

Ils se posèrent à l'auberge et Abelforth leur offrit d'ailleurs un chocolat chaud. En effet, il faisait ne faisait pas très chaud même si on était en plein mois de juillet. Abelforth discuta avec l'aubergiste comme si ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et ils riaient à propos de choses que Harry, Ron et Hermione ne comprenaient pas.

Après une demi-heure de pause, Abelforth leur annonça qu'ils devaient y aller. L'aubergiste connaissait le lieu du meurtre mais disait que personne n'y allait jamais depuis, notamment les moldus car ils croyaient qu'elle était hantée. A chaque fois que quelqu'un y allait, il disparaissait plusieurs jours et perdait la tête. Et comme il n'avait plus vu de sorciers ici depuis des années, personne ne le savait et le Ministère n'avait plus enquêté, en fait il semblait que l'affaire du corps disparu avait été complètement oubliée de la communauté magique. C'était tout à fait logique, à cette époque, il était plus utile de préserver des vies que de s'occuper des corps des morts.

Cependant, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient surexcités par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, si des moldus perdaient la tête ou disparaissaient plusieurs jours avant de revenir de cette montagne, c'est qu'il devait s'y passer quelque chose.

C'est pourquoi, ils pressèrent Abelforth de partir gravir la montagne. Gravir était bien sûr exagéré puisqu'ils se rendirent au sommet en transplanant. C'était là que se trouvait la cabane selon l'aubergiste.

Le sommet de la montagne était perdu dans la brume et la lumière du soleil qui se levait n'arrivait pas à la percer. Ils durent allumer leurs baguettes pour voir les alentours. Il était en effet difficile de se repérer. La montagne était couverte d'immenses sapins qui s'agitaient dans le vent. Mais l'épaisse brume étouffait tout bruit et l'endroit donnait une impression terrifiante.

Ils entendaient au-dessus d'eux le bruit éloigné de corbeaux qui volaient. Mais ils étaient près d'une clairière au milieu de laquelle se trouvait un vieil arbre mort cassé en deux. L'endroit était désolant par ce temps.

Le vent soufflait très fort et ils devaient marchait difficilement pour ne pas trébucher sur les pierres qui parsemaient ce sol quasiment sans végétation, du moins cette végétation paraissait complètement asséchée.

Il leur était quasiment impossible de se repérer et Abelforth dut utiliser la magie pour réduire la brume.

_Reducto_, dit-il en agitant sa baguette au milieu de la brume. Petit à petit la brume se désépaissit dans les alentours mais il en restait un peu encore.

Cependant, cela était suffisant car on pouvait voir les alentours et s'y repérer sans problème.

L'aubergiste a dit que la cabane se situait au cœur de la forêt, un petit sentier y mène selon lui, mais s'il n'a plus été emprunté depuis des années, je pense qu'on aura du mal à le repérer. Ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt qui était encore à une cinquantaine de mètres devant eux.

La forêt était très ombre et lorsqu'ils entrèrent, cela changeait radicalement avec les prés environnants qui étaient en fait plus verdoyants depuis que la brume avait disparu. Les arbres étaient tellement grands que l'on ne voyait quasiment plus le ciel. Les herbes étaient très hautes et épineuses et cette forêt ressemblait grandement à la forêt interdite.

Abelforth leur avait demandé de sortir leur baguette au cas où ils seraient attaqués. Mais il ne semblait pas qu'il y ait le moindre animal ici. Plusieurs fois, ils marchèrent sur des squelettes d'animaux de toutes tailles. Apparemment, ils avaient tous été décimés.

L'atmosphère était lourde et terrifiante, il n'y avait pas un bruit à part le sifflement continu du vent dans les arbres. De toute évidence plus personne ne pouvait vivre dans les parages, étant donnée la hauteur des herbes. Harry réfléchissait et il lui paraissait donc impossible que Regulus Black soit encore vivant dans les parages. Mais s'il était une ombre comme l'était Voldemort, il aurait très bien pu rester ici. Et puis il se souvint une phrase de Voldemort le jour où il s'était retrouvé dans le cimetière « parfois, je m'installais à l'intérieur d'un animal… aucun de mes hôtes n'a duré bien longtemps ».

Et cela confortait Harry dans ce qu'il pensait, Regulus Black avait possédait des animaux pour survivre et ils mourraient, et c'était pour cela qu'il y avait tant de cadavres. Aussi, il s'attendait à voir une ombre surgir devant lui et il scrutait attentivement les alentours. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir entendre les moindres bruissements dans les feuilles mais tout cela était brouillé par le bruit des rafales toujours aussi puissantes.

Après plusieurs heures de fouilles qui les avaient exténués, ils trouvèrent enfin la cabane. Elle était complètement délabrée et les planches qui la composaient étaient en train de pourrir. Elle était envahie de plantes qui courraient le long de ses murs. Ils firent le tour pour trouver la porte et furent stupéfaits de voir que le devant avait été dégagé. La porte avait été ouverte les jours précédents. Les plantes avaient été coupées pour permettre à la porte de s'ouvrir, mais elle était actuellement fermée.

Ils se tinrent à distance et Abelforth lança un sortilège d'explosion qui défonça la porte. Tous se tenaient prêts avec leur baguette et s'attendaient à ce que quelqu'un sorte mais rien ne bougea. Ils s'approchèrent lentement et Abelforth entra le premier, sa baguette allumée. Il y avait un lit dont les planches étaient craquées et le tissu moisi. Il y avait également une table dans un autre coin avec une casserole et un gobelet rouillés. C'était là que s'était réfugié Black lorsque Voldemort le poursuivait. On voyait que de l'herbe avait poussé à l'intérieur et qu'elle avait été coupée très récemment également. Mais on voyait que le mur avait un peu brûlé très récemment aussi, et pourtant, il n'y avait pas de trace au sol qu'il y avait eu un feu. Abelforth examina cela et déduit qu'un feu magique avait été allumé ici.

Ils fouillèrent ensuite autour de la cabane puisqu'il n'y avait rien dedans et trouvèrent le corps d'un cerf mort par terre. Il était étonnant que le corps ne souffre apparemment d'aucune blessure. En fait le cerf paraissait en bonne santé.

Abelforth avait compris ce qu'Harry pensait avant même qu'il le dise. C'est pourquoi il commença à réaliser des sortilèges complexes sur le cerf et des volutes noirâtres de fumée commencèrent à sortir de sa tête. Ableforth les faisait tourbillonner au fur et à mesure qu'elles sortaient. Il disait quelque chose du bout des lèvres mais sans qu'aucun son ne s'échappe de sa bouche. Soudain, la fumée se dissipa en un bruit de râle.

Le pauvre, son âme est complètement détruite, dit Abelforth gravement, après quelques secondes de réflexion. Plus rien, si ce n'est de la Magie Noire, rien que de la Magie Noire et des horreurs inimaginables.

Il a été possédé ? c'est cela ? demanda Harry.

Oui, et la personne qui l'a possédé est maintenant loin d'être humaine, on pourrait même croire que c'est Voldemort si je ne savais pas qu'il est loin d'ici.

C'est Regulus Black ? demanda Harry, apparemment frappé d'horreur.

Je ne sais pas, mais si c'est lui, il a changé et nous devons le retrouver avant que les choses ne deviennent catastrophiques. Abelforth avait un air terriblement grave, alors que d'habitude, il était plutôt calme et souriant. On voyait une profonde agitation en lui.

Quelqu'un est venu récemment, est-il possible… Harry était horrifié et il n'osa pas même pas prononcer la fin de sa phrase dans sa tête. Mais Abelforth acquiesça tristement. Ron et Hermione avaient l'air eux aussi profondément choqués par tout cela.

C'était juste, vous aviez bien jugé du danger mais il est maintenant trop tard. Regulus Black est de retour, au moins aussi terrible que Voldemort.

Et on ne peut plus rien faire ? demanda Harry ne voulant pas accepter ce qui allait les attendre.

Non, je le crains, je ne sais pas qui est venu le retrouver mais nous sommes malchanceux, nous serions venus il y a quelques jours et nous l'aurions définitivement anéanti. Il peut être n'importe où maintenant.

Va-t-il entrer au service de Voldemort à nouveau ? demanda Ron.

Je ne pense pas, non, répondit Abelforth. Il a trop de pouvoir lui aussi pour vouloir se soumettre à Voldemort, ils vont vouloir se faire la guerre entre eux et malheureusement je crains que cela déchaîne leur soif de pouvoir… le plus fort sera celui qui sèmera le plus la terreur.

Ils commencèrent à traverser la forêt pour regagner le pré dans lequel ils étaient arrivés, oubliant que pour rentrer, ils auraient pu transplaner directement. Mais ils étaient dépités, découragés par la perspective d'avoir à lutter désormais contre deux puissants mages noirs.

Le soleil s'était levé et toutes les brumes s'étaient dissipées. La journée était magnifique en Russie sur ce Mont Iaman Taou. Mais cela ne comptait par pour le moment. Ils ne savaient plus quoi penser et plus personne n'avait parlé pendant la traversée de la forêt. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pré, ils transplanèrent vers la maison d'Abelforth.

Harry se demandait comment aurait réagit Dumbledore en ces circonstances. C'était terrible, tous les progrès accomplis des derniers temps par le Ministère dans la lutte contre Voldemort, il avait lui-même découvert comment l'anéantir et tout n'était plus qu'une question de temps ; tout ça ne servirait plus à rien selon Harry.

Ils savaient maintenant que Black avait fait un Horcruxe et Harry était terrifié à l'idée qu'il ait pu en faire plusieurs. Harry se demandait qui était allé le secourir, qui d'autre que lui savait que l'âme de Regulus Black était restée dans cette forêt, qu'il attendait patiemment que quelqu'un vienne le secourir pour retrouver sa force.

C'était terrible aussi pour Harry de ne rien savoir sur Regulus Black, car cette fois, Dumbledore ne lui avait pas laissé ces souvenirs sur lui, il devrait faire de longues années de recherches sur lui, peut-être même toute sa vie, alors que la communauté allait entrer dans une des plus terribles guerres qu'elle n'ait jamais connu.

C'est ainsi que sans penser à rien, découragés, ils retournèrent se coucher au Terrier. Harry n'osait pas s'endormir mais il ne pouvait rester à se torturer l'esprit comme cela. Il espérait que demain lorsqu'il se réveillerait, tout cela ne serait qu'un terrible cauchemar.


	13. Des nouvelles de Pétunia

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 13 : DES NOUVELLES DE PETUNIA**

Le matin suivant, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient abattus, c'était comme si eux aussi, comme le cerf, avaient eu leur âme complètement détruite. Le matin, aucun d'eux ne parla et personne ne comprenait leur attitude.

Mrs Weasley les avait supplié de leur dire ce qui n'allait pas mais ils se contentaient de répondre qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de parler. Harry voulait voir Dumbledore, lui demander ce qu'il en pensait, mais ce n'était malheureusement plus possible.

Il dit alors qu'il fallait qu'il retourne chez sa tante pour chercher quelque chose, ce qui était un prétexte pour aller chez Abelforth. Ron et Hermione avaient dit qu'ils voulaient l'accompagner et Mrs Weaslay avait fait jurer à Ron d'être sage, elle avait cependant confiance en Harry et Hermione ce qui aurait agacé Ron en temps normal, mais il n'avait pas du tout la tête à ça.

Ils arrivèrent chez Abelforth et celui-ci les fit entrer.

Que faire ? demanda Harry, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer.

Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre pour le moment, se lamenta Abelforth, nous devons savoir les intentions de Regulus Black. J'ai prévenu Severus, il nous dira si Black a cherché ou pas à contacter Voldemort.

Il n'aurait pas intérêt à cela, sinon Voldemort essaierai de le tuer, il ne sait pas qu'il a fait des Horcruxes, dit Harry.

Peut-être qu'il le sait. S'il voit revenir Black alors qu'il est certain de l'avoir tué, il se doutera forcément de quelque chose, dit Hermione.

Combien de temps cela peut-il lui prendre, de retrouver son corps ? demanda Harry.

Ca dépend, si il a les ingrédients que tu connais pour l'avoir déjà vu faire, tu sais que cela peut prendre très peu de temps, répondit Abelforth.

AAHHH ! s'exclama Harry ce qui fit sursauter Hermione. Elle heurta Ron qui était assis à côté d'elle en reculant et Abelforth regarda Harry d'un air bizarre. Harry avait maintenant un sourire sur son visage.

Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Abelforth.

Je sais comment l'en empêcher… si l'on arrive à l'empêcher de trouver des restes de son père, on peut l'empêcher de retrouver son corps !

Ah oui, c'est logique, dit Abelforth et un sourire apparut sur son visage à lui aussi. C'est vrai, on ne pourra jamais l'empêcher de trouver la chair d'un serviteur puisque ce serviteur doit être avec lui, ni de trouver le sang d'un ennemi car il doit y en avoir beaucoup.

Et qui est son père ? demanda Ron.

C'était aussi le père de Sirius, nous devons retourner voir au 12, square Grimmaurd, sur l'arbre généalogique des Black, dit Harry.

Allons-y dès maintenant, proposa Abelforth.

C'est ce qu'ils firent immédiatement. Ils transplanèrent jusque là-bas et entrèrent dans la vieille maison de la famille Black. Il pensa fort au 12, square Grimmaurd, et la porte apparut. D'un coup de baguette magique il l'ouvrit et ils entrèrent.

Harry alla rapidement vers la tapisserie qui montrait l'arbre généalogique de la famille des Black. Le père de Sirius s'appelait Orion Black, on y voyait les dates de naissance et de mort.

Il est mort en 1979, dit Harry. Il faut absolument savoir où il a été enterré !

Dans la _Gazette_, certainement ça doit être marqué ! s'exclama Hermione.

Mais ça va être difficile, ça ne fera pas les gros titres, dit Harry.

Peut-être que si l'on demandait au Ministère ça serait plus rapide, ils doivent connaître sa date de mort.

Ca ferait louche, remarque Ron.

Oui mais Scrimgeour peut bien nous dire ça, dit Hermione.

Oui, mais il faudra bien faire attention de ne rien lui révéler, dit Abelforth gravement, il ne faut pas que le Ministère sache pour le moment qu'il pourrait être revenu, on a déjà assez de problèmes avec les Horcruxes comme ça et il ne faudra pas que le fait que l'on puisse être immortel se répande.

Le fait de savoir qu'ils auraient un moyen de lutter contre le retour de Regulus Black était un soulagement pour tous, mais ils ne devaient pas perdre de temps, c'est pourquoi, à peine rentrés au Terrier, ils se rendirent au Ministère de la Magie.

Ils étaient arrivés dans le bureau de Kingsley qui travaillait avec des papiers. Ils lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient besoin d'un renseignement et il les laissa libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Ils descendirent donc au niveau huit, où se trouvait le Département de la Justice Magique. Le couloir n'avait pas changé, et, contrairement aux autres niveaux du Ministère, il était beaucoup plus classique.

Dans le long couloir, il y avait un bureau de renseignements avec une sorcière que Harry trouva très belle, elle avait de jolis yeux bleus d'une couleur éclatante et des cheveux blonds parfaitement lissés. Harry trouvait son parfum merveilleux et il resta bloqué à la regarder. Ce fut Hermione qui lui tapa sur l'épaule pour le sortir de son admiration. Enfin, il se rappela qu'il aimait Ginny et il essaya de ne plus faire attention à la sorcière qui lui adressa un sourire très charmant.

Nous voudrions avoir des renseignements à propos de la date de mort de quelqu'un, lui dit Harry très maladroitement sans articuler mais la sorcière (nom qui lui allait très mal) avait quand même compris. Il aurait préféré lui demander autre chose que cela et il avait visiblement du mal à s'efforcer de penser à autre chose.

Oui, bien sûr, jeune homme dit-elle, on vous dira ce que vous souhaitez au bureau des Décès, salle 85, troisième porte sur votre gauche. Elle lui adressa un sourire et Harry se sentait rougir. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas capable de dire merci et Hermione s'en chargea à sa place.

Merci bien, dit-il d'un ton ferme et très cassant. Elle tira Harry par le bras et lui mit une petite gifle pour le rappeler à la raison.

Ohoho ! bredouilla Harry en avançant dans le couloir, tiré par Hermione.

Ron, fais quelque chose enfin. Elle se retourna pour regarder Ron, il s'était stoppé au milieu du couloir à un mètre derrière eux et était planté là au milieu, bouche bée, incapable de prononcer un mot. Bien, puisque c'est comme ça, dit Hermione… Et elle sortit sa baguette. _Rationem ritornam_, dit-elle d'un ton ferme en lançant le sortilège sur Ron. _Rationem ritornam_, dit-elle à nouveau en pointant sa baguette sur Harry cette fois. Tous les deux redevinrent tout à coup normaux.

Hermione ! s'exclama Ron.

Quoi, je vous rappelle que nous sommes pressés, on n'a pas que ça à faire que de s'arrêter pour draguer les jolies filles, dit-elle très irritée.

C'est parce que tu es jalouse ! dit Ron. Mais Hermione avançait et était maintenant devant la porte du bureau 85. Harry s'en voulait de s'être laissé emporter par rapport à Ginny. Mais Hermione avait déjà frappé à la porte sur laquelle étaient inscrits en lettres dorées « Bureau des Décès ».

Bonjour, dit Hermione, nous voudrions avoir la date précise de la mort de quelqu'un, est-ce possible ?

Oui, bien sûr, répondit le sorcier qui était assis à son bureau et qui écrivait quelque chose. Le nom de la personne s'il vous plaît ?

Orion Black. Le sorcier se leva et ouvrit des tiroirs qui contenaient un parchemin par sorcier en fonction du nom de famille. Il ouvrit le tiroir sur lequel était inscrit un « B », et commença à fouiller tous les parchemins un à un. Il le trouva enfin.

Le 24 septembre 1979, dit-il en rangeant le parchemin. Il vous fallait autre chose ?

Non merci, dit Hermione. Euh oui, pardon, sauriez-vous si il y a ici des archives de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ?

A moins que vous puissiez nous dire où est enterré Orion Black, dit Harry d'une manière un peu raide.

Oui, je peux vous dire cela. Pour ce qui est de la _Gazette_, c'est au Département de l'Information, premier étage. Deux minutes pour Mr Black… Il rouvrit le tiroir et ressortit le parchemin d'Orion Black.

Ne pourriez-vous pas nous donner une copie ? demanda Hermione.

Oui, c'est possible. Il prit un parchemin vierge ainsi qu'une plume magique dans un tiroir de son bureau. _Rescriptum_, dit-il, sa baguette pointée sur la plume qui se mit toute seule à recopier le parchemin à une vitesse folle. Voilà, dit-il finalement en lui tendant le parchemin.

Merci bien, dit Hermione, en reprenant le parchemin. Ils ressortirent dans le couloir et elle prit soin de se mettre du côté de la sorcière d'accueil lorsqu'ils passèrent devant pour éviter tout contact visuel entre Harry et Ron, et elle. _Au revoir_, dit-elle fermement, et en passant tellement vite que la sorcière n'avait pas eu le temps de répondre.

Ils retournèrent immédiatement au Terrier et lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans la chambre de Harry et Ron, ils lurent le parchemin.

**_Mr Orion, Sirius, Black._**

_Né le 03 mai 1929 à Londres, 12, square Grimmaurd._

_Père : Mr Arcturus, Phineas, Black._

_Mère : Mrs Melania, Dorine, MacMillan._

_Décédé le 24 septembre 1979 à Londres, 12, square Grimmaurd._

_Cause : mort naturelle._

_Décès constaté par : Walburga, Irma, Black._

_Obsèques le 27 septembre 1979 au cimetière de Hawridge._

Où est Hawridge ? demanda Harry.

Près de Londres, certainement, toute la famille Black y a toujours vécu, dit Hermione.

Elle chercha dans un atlas que Mrs Weasley lui avait prêté. Hermione avait dû demander l'atlas pour, selon elle, essayer de localiser Poudlard, même si cela paraissait complètement stupide car elle savait pertinemment que Poudlard ne se trouvait sur aucune carte. Mais Mrs Weasley se doutait qu'ils préparaient quelque chose à leur attitude très bizarre depuis ces derniers jours.

Ils avaient ainsi pu constater que Hawridge était une ville située au Nord de Londres. Et immédiatement après avoir vu la carte, ils se rendirent à nouveau au Ministère de la Magie car ils seraient ainsi très près de Hawridge. Kingsley était toujours dans son bureau, mais, étant débordé de travail, il les laissa passer sans même leur demander une seconde la raison de leurs passages successifs. Ainsi, ils eurent l'occasion d'utiliser la cabine téléphonique pour se retrouver dans la rue devant le Ministère de la Magie.

Ils pouvaient se rendre à Hawridge par le métro dont Harry connaissait le fonctionnement. Il avait prévu de prendre de la monnaie moldue avec lui pour payer les billets. Ils se rendirent à la station de métro la plus proche et une moldue les renseigna sur la ligne à prendre.

Ainsi, au bout d'une demi-heure, ils s'étaient approchés de la ville de Hawridge. Hermione et Ron n'avaient jamais pris le métro et ils regardaient avec curiosité les gens autour d'eux. On voyait qu'ils étaient mal à l'aise. De toute évidence, ils préféraient transplaner que d'avoir à prendre le métro mais ils ne connaissaient pas l'endroit où ils voulaient aller et il y avait trop de risque de rater son transplanage. Ainsi, Ron avait dit qu'il préférait prendre le métro plutôt que de risquer d'être désartibulé, ce que l'on risquait selon Hermione si l'on ne transplanait pas en respectant le Code du Transplanage.

Une fois plus proches, ils purent sans risque aller à la ville de Hawridge dont le cimetière pour sorciers était situé un peu à l'écart.

Le cimetière paraissait vieux et un peu abandonné, il y a avait un sorcier qui en était le gardien et qui vivait dans une vieille maison mais ils se contenta de les laisser passer, un peu surpris de voir des jeunes dans un cimetière. Ils parcoururent les allées et trouvèrent enfin la tombe de Orion Black. Il fallait se débrouiller pour que jamais plus Regulus ne puissent les trouver.

Nous devrions le déterrer et ensuite nous l'enterrerons ailleurs, même s'il était un peu trop près des Mangemorts, il a droit à une sépulture, dit Hermione.

Bien, et comment le déterrer ? demanda Ron.

Par un sortilège d'attraction ? non ? demanda Harry.

Oui, je pense, répondit Hermione.

_Accio ossements d'Orion Black_, dit Harry en prenant soin de bien articuler. On entendit un grondement sourd et un squelette entier sortit de la tombe en laissant des trous dans la pierre tombale qui se brisa en plusieurs morceaux.

Oups, dit Ron. Il se retourna pour vérifier que le sorcier n'avait pas entendu le bruit.

_Reparo_, dit Hermione, sa baguette pointée sur la tombe. Aussitôt, la pierre tombale se répara et plus rien n'aurait laissé voir que les os avaient disparu.

C'est dégoûtant, dit Harry. En effet, il avait devant lui le squelette d'Orion Black et cela le répugnait. Comment va-t-on le transporter ?

_Reducto_, dit Hermione, et les os se rétrécirent de manière à ce que la longueur totale du squelette soit diminuée de plus de moitié. Hermione sortit enfin un sac poubelle dans lequel elle plaça les os en les faisant léviter avec sa baguette.

Allons-nous en, dit Harry.

Où va-t-on mettre les os ? demanda Ron.

Il faut les mettre quelque part où personne ne pourra jamais les trouver, dit Hermione. Accrochez-vous à moi, je sais où aller.

Hermione transplana avec Harry et Ron accrochés à elle, ainsi que le sac contenant les os. Ils arrivèrent au beau milieu d'une forêt.

Où sommes-nous ? demanda Ron.

En France, près de chez moi, dans une forêt que personne ne visite jamais.

Hermione redonna aux os leur taille normale et creusa un trou rapidement avec sa baguette magique. Elle y fit léviter le corps qu'elle posa délicatement. Enfin, elle y replaça la terre et fit pousser des plantes de manière à ce qu'on ne voie plus rien.

Ils rentrèrent rapidement au Terrier où Mrs Weasley les attendait avec impatience, leur demandant ce qu'ils étaient allés faire là-bas et pourquoi ils étaient restés tant de temps. Hermione avait judicieusement réfléchi à la question et avait annoncé qu'ils devaient absolument prendre faire une recherche dans les livres de Dumbledore à la Salle du Phénix. L'excuse avait bien fonctionné mais Mrs Weasley leur avait demandé désormais de la prévenir avant de l'endroit où ils allaient. Cela leur compliquerait la tâche car il était évident que c'était pour venir les surveiller.

Harry envoya une lettre à Abelforth pour lui expliquer qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre pour le moment avec Regulus Black.

C'était un grand soulagement pour eux mais l'idée d'avoir déterré un mort les choquait beaucoup aussi. Sur le moment, ils avaient d'abord pensé à l'urgence pour sauver la communauté magique mais il était clair que la façon employée était plutôt particulière.

Harry annonça qu'il devait encore retourner chercher des affaires chez les Dursley et c'était vrai cette fois-ci. Il voulait en effet vérifier certaines choses pour pouvoir être sûr de ne plus avoir à y retourner de sa vie. Il voulait également vérifier que la tante Pétunia n'avait pas de Marque des Ténèbres gravée dans son bras gauche.

Il y alla en transplanant et se retrouva devant la porte des Dursley où tout semblait calme à cette heure-là. Il frappa à la porte et l'oncle Vernon vint lui ouvrir. Il recula de près d'un mètre lorsqu'il le vit.

Encore toi, sale vermine, que viens tu faire ici encore ? Tu ne crois pas que tu as causé assez de dégâts comme ça ?

Je viens chercher mes affaires, dit Harry sur un ton qui montrait qu'il n'avait pas non plus lui envie de venir ici.

Eh bien dépêche toi et que je ne te revoie plus jamais.

Où est la tante Pétunia ? demanda Harry lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'était pas dans la cuisine. Dudley, lui, était assis devant la télé dans le salon, et il avait sursauté en voyant Harry rentrer.

Elle a disparu à cause de toi ! cria l'oncle Vernon. TU COMPRENDS, DISPARU ! DISPARU ! Il entra dans une colère qui était inhabituelle, il semblait en effet à deux doigts de pleurer. Harry ressentit la même sensation que s'il venait de heurter un poteau en marchant dans la rue.

QUOI ! s'exclama-t-il aussi fort que l'oncle Vernon.

Elle a disparu je te dis… depuis le soir où tu es parti… Elle a dit qu'elle allait faire des courses… et… et puis le soir elle est rentrée avec une baguette… Et puis… elle a dit qu'elle avait des choses importantes à faire, qu'elle reviendrai plus tard pour faire je ne sais pas quoi…

AVEC UNE BAGUETTE ! hurla Harry. ET TU L'AS LAISSEE FAIRE !

C'EST ENTIEREMENT DE TA FAUTE ! hurla à son tour l'oncle Vernon, SI TU N'ETAIS PAS VENU NOUS EMMERDER, ELLE NE SERAIT PAS DEVENUE UNE _SALE SORCIERE COMME TOI ET TES SALES PARENTS_ ! ET ON AURAIT PU VIVRE HEUREUX AVEC NOTRE FILS !

Harry courut dans sa chambre pour prendre quelques affaires qu'il avait laissées. Il souleva son matelas pour voir s'il n'avait rien laissé, regarda dans l'armoire et y prit quelques livres de classe qu'il avait laissés là. Mais c'est tout ce qu'il y avait dans sa chambre qui avait toujours été quasiment vide.

Il redescendit l'escalier. L'oncle Vernon était toujours en train de hurler.

ET MAINTENANT JE VAIS PARTIR AVEC DUDLEY LOIN DE VOTRE MONDE DE MERDE ! ET NE T'AVISE PAS DE NOUS SUIVRE, JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR, NI PETUNIA !

Tu ferais mieux de partir très loin pour votre survie, lui dit Harry très calmement.

J'ESPERE QUE CE N'EST PAS UNE MENACE ! hurla à nouveau l'oncle Vernon en brisant un vase par terre. Dudley était terrifié au milieu de ce vacarme.

Non, c'est un conseil, lui dit Harry très sérieusement. Pétunia va devenir très dangereuse, et si jamais tu ne veux plus rien risquer, va-t-en avec Dudley, immédiatement, très loin d'ici, je te laisserai, je ne dirais rien, mais va-t-en, et vite, c'est un conseil ! lui dit Harry toujours d'un air grave. Mais moi je m'en vais et je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds ici ! Adieu ! Et Harry s'en alla, il sortit et s'en alla pour transplaner mais tous les voisins étaient sortis et il ne pouvait pas. L'oncle Vernon le regardait incrédule partir en courant.

ALLEZ VOIR AILLEURS SI J'Y SUIS, BANDE D'AHURIS ! hurla-t-il à l'adresse des voisins qui étaient tous à leur porte. Une fois éloigné, Harry retourna au Terrier en transplanant, ses pires craintes s'étaient révélées exactes.

A la tête qu'il faisait, Ron et Hermione n'osèrent même pas lui demander ce qui s'était passé. C'est Harry qui leur annonça.

Ma tante est partie, elle s'est procurée une baguette, et elle a disparu depuis le soir où je suis parti. Elle a dit qu'elle avait des choses à faire selon mon oncle.

Et tu penses… commença Hermione.

J'en suis certain, lui dit Harry, la Marque des Ténèbres, c'était un signe, nous aurions dû lui modifier la mémoire ce jour-là, lui faire tout oublier…

Et ton oncle ?

Il est toujours là, avec Dudley, mais je lui ai dit de partir loin d'ici et de ne jamais revenir.

Harry ne voulait pas trop penser à ça ce soir. Après tout, c'était un Mangemort de plus, et il pensait qu'elle aurait peu de pouvoir. Mais elle savait beaucoup de choses. Si Dumbledore avait su que celle qui avait assuré sa protection par les liens du sang maintenant allait finir au service de Voldemort…

Le soir, il se coucha avec beaucoup trop de pensées dans sa tête et il savait qu'il aurait dû essayer de se vider l'esprit de tout ça avant de s'endormir.

Il était au milieu d'une forêt sombre et il attendait quelque chose. Soudain, autour de lui, des silhouettes sombres portant une longue cape noire avec une cagoule apparurent tout autour de lui et s'approchèrent, se disposant en cercle.

Il y avait à côté de lui une femme grande et mince qui était elle aussi vêtue d'une longue cape et dont le visage était à l'ombre de sa cagoule. La femme ne bougeait pas et regardait les personnes qui arrivaient.

Mangemorts, mes chers Mangemorts, dit-il de sa voix qui était aigue et glaciale. Cette voix, il la détestait mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était la sienne. J'ai du nouveau pour vous, figurez-vous que nous avons parmi nous un nouveau membre, ou plutôt une nouvelle membre qui a gentiment accepté de se joindre à nous, n'est-ce pas Pétunia ? Et il éclata d'un rire suraigu et toujours aussi glacial. Vous, Mangemorts qui m'avaient tant déçu ces derniers temps… sachez que j'ai avec moi la très chère tante de Harry Potter. Il faut dire que c'est une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Et il cracha par terre. Mais qu'importe, l'important est quelle soit avec nous. Mais nous devons être sûrs qu'elle soit vraiment avec nous. Nous allons donc nous lier avec elle sous la Marque des Ténèbres…

Il sortit sa baguette et prit le bras gauche de Pétunia. Il lui releva la manche laissant apparaître son avant-bras.

_MORSMORDRE _! cria-t-il, en éclatant de rire.

Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de sa baguette et toucha le bras de Pétunia qui se mit à hurler de douleur. Des rayons de lumière partirent en direction du ciel et tous les alentours étaient éclairés par cette source intense de lumière alors que Pétunia hurlait toujours. Son bras était secoué de tremblements comme si un gros vers bougeait sous sa peau. Enfin le sortilège s'arrêta et sur son bras apparaissait la Marque des Ténèbres encore rouge, comme si elle était chauffée à blanc.

La tante Pétunia s'effondra, ne pouvant se toucher le bras à cause de la douleur.

Il fit ensuite apparaître une Marque des Ténèbres devant lui, et tous les Mangemorts se tordirent de douleur au niveau de leur bras gauche.

Vois-tu, Pétunia, lorsque tu sentiras la Marque des Ténèbres te brûler, c'est qu'il faut que tu viennes me voir… Mes Mangemorts vont se charger de t'apprendre quelques sortilèges élémentaires… Comment dois-tu m'appeler ? demanda-t-il soudain en se retournant brusquement vers elle.

Je… je ne sais pas… balbutia Pétunia.

_Endoloris_ ! dit Voldemort, d'un rire cruel en jetant le sortilège sur Pétunia qui roula au sol, se tordant de douleur, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites, sa peau blafarde. Lorsqu'il arrêta le sortilège, elle était agitée de tremblements incontrôlables. Tu devras m'appeler Maître ! Moi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres que désormais tout le monde craint, moi, Voldemort ! et il éclata à nouveau de rire.

Oui, Maître… dit Pétunia.

Mais, à force tu vas prendre des habitudes, dit-il en riant… Tu n'auras qu'à regarder comment font mes imbéciles de Mangemorts… Bien sûr, je te corrigerai lorsque tu ne feras pas ton travail correctement.

Bien sûr, Maître…

Alors, Pétunia, quel va être ton travail… ? dit-il en réfléchissant, et en caressant sa baguette avec son doigt. Tout le long, était incrusté un serpent d'une couleur verdoyante, qui s'enroulait autour d'elle. Il avait sa langue fourchue qui terminait la baguette.

Ce… ce que vous voudrez, Maître…

Je vois que tu prends rapidement des bonnes habitudes, Pétunia, mais ta mission sera particulière. J'avoue que je te demande beaucoup pour ta première mission… Pétunia, je veux que tu tues… Harry Potter…

NOOOOOOOOOON ! hurla Harry qui s'était réveillé en sursaut.

Harry ? disait Ron qui était penché sur lui. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, la douleur à sa cicatrice était encore intense, et ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ressenti une telle douleur. Il avait plaqué ses mains sur son front et remuait tellement dans son lit qu'il tomba par terre.

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Mrs Weasley qui venait d'entrer. Elle vit Harry par terre qui se tortillait.

Il est tombé du lit, dit Ron.

C'est vrai Harry ? Non ce n'est pas vrai, c'est bien plus grave que cela. Pourquoi es-tu en sueur comme cela ? Mais Harry était terrifié, et la douleur à sa cicatrice était toujours forte car il savait que Voldemort était très heureux en ce moment.

Harry ? demanda Hermione qui venait d'entrer à son tour. Elle se précipita pour le regarder et vit qu'il tenait la main sur sa cicatrice. As-tu fait un cauchemar ? Harry acquiesça lentement de la tête. Petit à petit, il se releva et finit par s'asseoir sur le lit.

Harry, qu'as-tu vu ? demanda Mrs Weasley.

Ce… ce n'est rien…

Harry, dis-le, ça peut être important, dit Mrs Weasley en lui adressant un sourire maternel.

C'est juste, j'ai fait un mauvais cauchemar, mes parents revivaient mais étaient condamnés à être torturés par Voldemort, alors je voulais les secourir avec Ron et Hermione et il les avait tués tous les deux… Mrs Weasley était terrifiée et regardait Harry avec un air effaré.

Mais, Harry, si c'était vrai ?

Non, ce n'est pas vrai, dit-il. C'était un vrai cauchemar, pas comme ceux qui annonçaient quelque chose comme avant, de toute façon mes parents sont morts. Et puis Dumbledore a dit que je ne pouvais plus faire ce genre de rêves… Tout va bien, dit-il finalement en tentant un sourire qu'il n'arriva pas à faire et qui se termina en grimace. Il avait dit tout cela de manière très saccadée, la respiration encore difficile, comme s'il venait de courir.

Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Oui, Mrs Weasley, ça va mieux, j'ai juste eu peur, dit Harry.

Bien, on va te laisser dormir alors. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, Harry.

Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus que lui, Ron et Hermione, il leur raconta son rêve. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Mrs Weasley, il savait que ce rêve était réel, car il n'aurait pas senti une telle douleur à sa cicatrice…

Hermione et Ron étaient effarés, et Harry ressentait toujours des picotements le long de sa cicatrice. Il était sûr que sa cicatrice lui était encore douloureuse, mais par rapport à ce qu'il avait ressenti avant, il ne sentait pas cette douleur.

Que se passait-il s'il recommençait à faire ces cauchemars ? Il devenait urgent pour lui de prendre des cours d'occlumancie à nouveau. Mais cette fois, il se devait de travailler cela sérieusement, il ne voulait pas risquer que Voldemort l'utilise.

Pourtant, Dumbledore avait dit que Voldemort avait lui-même recours à l'occlumancie, car il pensait qu'il était dangereux pour lui de pénétrer dans les pensées de Harry. Peut-être qu'il avait décidé de changer de stratégie. Il était de plus certain que cela était vrai, car sa tante avait vraiment disparu.

Le matin, il essaya de paraître le plus normal possible. Ce nouveau rêve lui avait procuré une excuse pour aller chez Abelforth.

Mrs Weasley, il faut que je reprenne des cours d'occlumancie.

D'occlumancie, mais tu as dit que ton rêve n'était pas important…

On ne sait jamais, celui-ci n'était pas important, mais je préfère m'assurer dans ce que je fais, vous comprenez ?

Oui, bien sûr, répondit-elle, mais qui peut te donner des cours d'occlumancie, Harry ?

Je connais quelqu'un qui peut me donner ces cours, dit Harry, c'est une vieille amie de Dumbledore chez qui il m'avait déjà amené, dit Harry, se rappelant que Dumbledore lui avait dit de ne jamais révéler qu'il travaillait avec son frère.

Mais d'abord, Harry, un hibou a déposé une lettre pour toi, regarde. Et elle lui tendit la lettre.

Une lettre ? s'étonna Harry. Il la prit et remonta dans sa chambre.

C'était une lettre de Rogue.

_AD2,_

_J'ai appris hier soir que votre tante est passée du mauvais côté, devant moi d'ailleurs, il lui a donné pour mission de vous tuer, faites très attention et ne lui faites pas confiance, nous nous verrons bientôt de toute façon._

_AD4._

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps pour aller chez Abelforth. Cette lettre lui confirmait son rêve, il fallait agir de toute urgence.

Une fois arrivés chez lui, ils lui racontèrent tout ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis la veille, ce qu'ils avaient fait des os de Orion Black jusqu'au cauchemar et à la lettre de Rogue. Abelforth avait d'ailleurs pensé qu'il était judicieux qu'il vienne et il lui avait envoyé un message par un faux Gallion. Rogue était arrivé très rapidement. Ron n'était pas vraiment content de le voir mais Hermione lui avait lancé un regard pour lui dire que maintenant ils devaient faire comme si ils étaient alliés et oublier leurs querelles.

Ils racontèrent à nouveau à Rogue la situation car lui n'était pas au courant à propos de Regulus Black. Il était franchement étonné de tout ça car Voldemort n'avait jamais parlé de Regulus Black depuis bien longtemps. Pour une fois, il les avait félicité pour leurs déductions. Mais le problème n'était pas celui-là pour l'instant.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a donné pour mission de vous tuer, Potter, vous devez être prudent. J'espère que votre tante ne savait rien sur vous ?

Non, elle ne savait rien, elle n'est sorcière que depuis quelques jours et donc je ne lui ai jamais rien dit.

Heureusement. Mais sachez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres la forme actuellement à un entraînement intensif. Mais elle semble avoir acquis tous ses pouvoirs rapidement. C'est très étonnant. En quelques minutes, elle savait transplaner…

Lorsque des moldus deviennent sorciers à l'âge adulte, dit gravement Abelforth, il se produit des phénomènes très bizarres, mais c'est rarement bon, acquérir des pouvoirs trop rapidement est mauvais, le sorcier risque de tourner très mal, et c'est malheureusement le cas ici.

Oui, je crains que en quelques jours elle ait déjà des pouvoirs aussi élevés que les autres Mangemorts… Il y a autre chose d'important, Potter, votre oncle et votre cousin, ils encourent un grave danger. Vous devez absolument leur dire de déménager et de partir… Elle a clairement dit qu'elle les tuerait s'ils refusaient d'entrer au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors qu'ils ne peuvent rien y faire puisqu'ils n'ont aucun pouvoir magique.

C'est déjà fait, dit Harry d'un air grave. Je leur ai dit, j'espère qu'ils le feront rapidement...

Il faudra donc faire attention avec elle, elle cherchera à te tuer dès qu'elle te verra Harry, tu ne dois pas te laisser avoir parce que c'est ta tante…

Ne vous inquiétez pas je la connais très bien et même si elle n'était pas Mangemort je ferais quand même attention à elle. Si je la vois je la capturerais et il faudra qu'elle finisse à Azkaban pour lui faire regretter ce qu'elle vient de faire, déclara Harry d'un ton ferme.

Potter, vous m'entendez, vous ne devez pas encore prévenir le Ministère, personne n'est censé savoir qu'elle est devenue Mangemort. A ce qu'il paraît, le Ministère ne sait même pas qu'elle est une sorcière, elle n'a pas répondu à la lettre, je crois ?

Oui, c'est cela, répondit Harry.

Bien sûr, vous l'avez rêvé mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le sait pas et il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne l'apprenne pas, il avait oublié de fermer son esprit certainement ce soir là comme il le fait depuis longtemps maintenant. Et sa joie était tellement immense d'avoir enfin un peu plus de chance, ce qu'il n'avait pas eu les temps derniers, que ses émotions vous sont arrivées directement.

Dois-je prendre des leçons d'occlumancie à nouveau ? demanda Harry, espérant que Abelforth se proposerait.

Oui, il le faudrait, mais je pense que si vous y mettiez un peu de volonté, cela pourrait ne pas servir à rien, dit-il d'un ton glacial.

Je pourrais te donner des leçons, Harry, dit Abelforth, c'est ce que Albus m'avait demandé de faire au cas où tu ferais à nouveau ces cauchemars.

Très bien, dit Rogue, un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres. J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à faire ça.

Severus, vous deviez donner des cours de Magie Noire à Harry, quand cela est-il possible ?

Demain, quand vous voulez, Potter.

Où devons nous nous retrouver ? demanda Harry.

Ici même, je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que l'on vous voie chez moi, on ne sait jamais, je reçois très souvent des visites d'autres Mangemorts.

Bien, quelle heure ? demanda Harry.

Dix heures, nous ferons cela jusqu'à midi, répondit Rogue. Et ne soyez pas en retard, Potter.

Je serais là, répondit Harry fermement.

Ils retournèrent au Terrier et Harry avait dit à Mrs Weasley que ses leçons d'occlumancie se passaient mieux que lorsque c'était Rogue qui les lui donnait. Cette journée, ils devaient dégnomer le jardin des Weasley qui ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps, cela les détendit un peu. Cela les occupa toute la fin de la matinée et le début de l'après-midi.

Ils travaillèrent ensuite plusieurs sortilèges pour leur entraînement et Ron lui avait lu des passages d'un livre qu'elle avait sur la Magie Noire : _La Magie Noire enseignée à la Magie Blanche_. Selon elle, les différents types de magies diffèrent entre eux par l'intention du sorcier. La Magie Noire a pour but le Mal alors que en fait la défense contre les forces du Mal n'appartient pas au domaine de la Magie Noire, car elle a pour but uniquement de se défendre.

Mais tu dis que la Magie Noire est la magie que pratique le sorcier qui veut le Mal, et Rogue veut m'apprendre ça ? s'étonna Harry.

Harry, il faut que tu comprennes que si tu apprends la Magie Noire, ce n'est pas pour faire du mal aux gens, mais pour faire du mal au Mal, c'est-à-dire pour faire le Bien, Harry.

Ah ! d'accord, s'exclama Harry qui comprenait enfin pourquoi on voulait lui apprendre de tels maléfices.

Les maléfices sont les sortilèges de la Magie Noire, tu comprends, Harry, à l'origine, ils avaient pour but le Mal, mais la Magie Blanche peut les utiliser aussi, poursuivit Hermione.

En fait, Hermione lui avait fait préparer tout cela car elle savait que Rogue allait lui poser des questions là-dessus. Elle lui avait quasiment tout dit sur les maléfices, les créatures magiques, mais Harry était finalement pressé de pratiquer quelques sortilèges de Magie Noire. Il savait que souvent ces sortilèges étaient plus puissants que les autres car leur objectif initial était de faire le plus dégâts possibles à celui qui le recevrait.

Sa nuit fut totalement calme cette fois et il se leva le matin suivant de bonne humeur. Ils descendirent tous prendre le petit déjeuner et avaient bonne mine ce qui rassurait beaucoup Mrs Weasley.

La _Gazette_ du sorcier fut apportée par le hibou comme d'habitude et ce fut Mrs Weasley qui la prit en payant le hibou. Elle déplia la _Gazette _et tous virent qu'elle fut paralysée de terreur, on aurait dit que ses yeux allaient sauter de leurs orbites à cause de ce qu'elle voyait. Elle regarda ensuite Harry en commençant à pleurer et voulut cacher le journal.

Mais Ron lui arracha le journal des mains, préférant être courant des horreurs qui avaient bien pu la terrifier. Il posa le journal sur la table pour qu'ils puissent tous le lire.

**LE RETOUR EN FORCE DE VOLDEMORT : TERRIBLE MASSACRE DE MOLDUS**

_Cette nuit, aux alentours de minuit, un véritable massacre s'est produit au 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Une Mangemort inconnue du Ministère de la Magie s'y est rendue et a tué ceux qui selon les autorités moldues sont son mari et son fils, tous deux moldus. La puissance des sortilèges qu'elle a jetés a provoqué l'explosion de la maison. Les nombreux voisins alertés par le bruit sont sortis pour voir ce qu'il se passait dehors. Ils ont tous été tués par les sortilèges de mort. La Mangemort en question, qui n'était pas accompagnée a ensuite détruit une à une les maisons situées aux alentours et tué tous les policiers (les Aurors moldus) qui étaient arrivés sur place. A l'arrivée des Aurors qui étaient une trentaine selon le Ministère, elle a esquivé les nombreux sortilèges lancés par ceux-ci et en a blessé plusieurs avant de s'enfuir en transplanant._

_Le bilan de cette attaque est désastreux, quarante-trois moldus sont décédés, et huit Aurors sont blessés. On déplore aussi la mort d'une Cracmol qui habitait quelques maisons à côté et qui avait prévenu le Ministère de la Magie immédiatement après le début de l'attaque, ainsi que de deux photographes de la _Gazette du Sorcier

_Voir la suite de notre article en pages 2, 3, 4, 5 et 6._

Tous étaient horrifiés. La large photo située sur la première page montrait Privet Drive complètement désolée, comme si une météorite s'était crashée au milieu de la rue. Les maisons étaient en flammes et on voyait des dizaines de cadavres au sol. Des guérisseurs et des Aurors étaient là eux-aussi par dizaines et constataient les dégâts.

Cet évènement était catastrophique pour tous, la tante Pétunia était maintenant pire que Voldemort, selon Harry. Même lui n'aurait jamais tué plus de quarante personnes d'un coup, elle était encore plus cruelle que lui et ses pouvoirs étaient immenses. Comment avait-elle pu résister toute seule à une trentaine d'Auror en en blessant huit ? Même Dumbledore aurait eu du mal !

Mais Hermione avait tourné les pages et lisait l'article.

_**Pétunia Dursley**_

_La Mangemort qui est l'auteur de ce massacre est Pétunia Dursley. Inconnue du monde de la Magie puisqu'elle était moldue il y a encore quelques jours, elle a révélé ses pouvoirs le 6 juillet dernier en la présence même du Ministre Rufus Scrimgeour qui nous livre les premières informations._

_« J'étais chez elle car je connaissais quelqu'un qui m'avait invité là-bas, et il y avait eu une dispute entre elle et son mari. Un des sorciers présents avec moi avait laissé tombé une baguette sans s'en rendre compte. Et elle l'avait prise et avait réussi à réparer un vase que son mari avait cassé. »_

_Le Ministre nous indique qu'elle n'avait pas l'air tout à fait normale mais le Ministère pensait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas adhérer à la communauté magique. « Nous lui avons envoyé une lettre comme à chaque sorcier qui révèle ses pouvoirs sauf que cette fois-ci c'était à l'âge adulte. Elle n'a pas répondu et nous avons cru qu'elle refusait de rentrer dans la communauté magique. Mais on ne sais pas par quels moyens elle a pu entrer en contact avec Voldemort »._

_**Les dangers d'une révélation des pouvoirs à l'âge adulte**_

_Nous avons rencontré au Ministère de la Magie, Genius Flitwick, qui travaille au bureau de la Révélation des Pouvoirs des moldus. Nous l'avons interrogé à propos de la révélation des pouvoirs à l'âge adulte._

_« La révélation des pouvoirs est un phénomène que tous les sorciers ont connus, c'est le moment où ils peuvent commencer à utiliser leurs pouvoirs. En fait, avant la révélation des pouvoirs, tous les sorciers sont des moldus. Pour la grande majorité d'entre nous, cette révélation des pouvoirs a lieu à la naissance mais il arrive qu'elle soit plus tardive. Elle arrive cependant très rarement après l'âge de dix ans. Les personnes issues de familles de sorciers dont la révélation des pouvoirs ne se produit pas sont les Cracmols, ceux qui ne sont pas issus de sorciers sont tout simplement les moldus. Les cas où cette révélation des pouvoirs survient à l'âge adulte sont très rares mais à chaque fois, cela n'est jamais bénéfique pour le nouveau sorcier, soit il n'a que de faibles pouvoirs et est très proche d'un Cracmol, soit il dégénère complètement et ses pouvoirs augmentent très rapidement pour dépasser les pouvoirs des sorciers habituels. Il semble que c'est ce qu'il se soit passé chez Mrs Pétunia Dursley. Il est clair qu'apprendre tout cela à cet âge-là provoque une folie qui peut parfois être grave. Et le fait qu'elle ait entendu parler de Voldemort où qu'elle ait été en colère au moment de la révélation des pouvoirs peut expliquer pourquoi elle est directement entrée au service de Voldemort. »._

_Le problème est posé depuis longtemps de savoir si l'on doit laisser ces sorciers pouvoir disposer de leurs pouvoirs. La communauté s'est toujours opposée à cette interdiction mais il est évident qu'il faudrait une surveillance plus efficace pour ces personnes-là. Le Ministre a annoncé des mesures pour tenter de résoudre ce problème dès que la situation serait rentrée dans l'ordre._

_**Une situation de crise**_

_Cette attaque a provoqué de graves problèmes de fonctionnement au Ministère de la Magie qui est complètement débordé. Le problème est de gérer la possibilité qu'il y ait d'autres attaques dans d'autres lieux magiques. Le Département de la Lutte contre la Magie Noire a annoncé que tous les Aurors étaient actuellement rentrés de vacances pour se tenir prêts à réagir en cas d'autres attaques._

_Le problème concerne aussi les moldus qui ont été témoins de la scène, tous les témoins directs ont certes été assassinés, les services de l'armée (d'autres types d'Aurors moldus chargés d'assurer la sécurité) ont pu observer les explosions ainsi que la Marque des Ténèbres que Pétunia Dursley a fait apparaître. Il faut dire que l'attaque a eu lieu en plein cœur d'une ville de près de trente mille habitants qui sont tous sortis à cause notamment du bruit._

_Le Ministre de la Magie Rufus Scrimgeour a rencontré d'urgence le Premier Ministre moldu pour lui demander de boucler la ville pour éviter que les moldus ayant été témoins ne s'échappent et que des rumeurs se répandent. Il a demandé à ce qu'ils soient tous convoqués pour que leur mémoire soit modifiée. Ceci est actuellement en train d'être fait. Les personnels de l'armée ont pu également observer les évènements et ont dû tous subir des modifications de leur mémoire avant d'encadrer les opérations de sécurisation par les Aurors._

_Les Oubliators ont donc du travail pour plusieurs jours avant que toute la population ne soit analysée. Le Ministère propose donc du travail provisoire comme Oubliators à ceux qui se présentent avec des qualifications nécessaires au Département des Accidents et Catastrophes Magiques._

_**Les victimes**_

_On doit donc déplorer au total la mort de quarante-trois moldus, deux sorciers, et une Cracmol. Huit Aurors sont blessés. Les Aurors sont actuellement soignés à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, ils ont pu éviter des blessures plus graves par leur nombre, en effet, certains s'employaient à effectuer des sortilèges de Bouclier alors que les autres tentaient d'immobiliser la Mangemort. Ils ne souffrent que de quelques blessures légères et devraient être tous rétablis dès demain, après une journée de repos._

_La Cracmol, Miss Arabella, Doreen, Figg, avait alerté le Ministère de la Magie quelques minutes après le début de l'attaque mais dès que les premiers Aurors sont arrivés sur place, le quartier était ravagé. Une vingtaine de maisons étaient détruites et les autres étaient en flammes. De nombreuses voitures ont explosé ne laissant pas la possibilité de survivre aux moldus qui auraient été blessés._

_Enfin les deux journalistes de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ s'étaient rendus immédiatement sur les lieux du drame, mais la Mangemort ne leur a laissé aucune chance ce qui rappelle encore une fois les dangers de notre métier. Cela est très inhabituel cependant car les Mangemorts ont toujours eu pour habitude de laisser en vie les photographes qui surprenaient leurs meurtres afin de mieux terroriser la population._

_**Enquête sur la raison du meurtre**_

_Ce meurtre reste encore totalement inexpliqué. Il est évident que la nouvelle sorcière est entrée au service de Voldemort mais la stratégie d'attaque reste très différente de la stratégie habituelle. Rappelons que Pétunia Dursley a d'abord assassiné son mari et son fils. On peut penser qu'ils se seraient opposés à elle pour quelque chose et son comportement instable aurait alors expliqué sa réaction. Mais il ne semblait pas qu'il y avait préméditation comme tous les meurtres commis par Voldemort habituellement qui sont toujours étudiés pour éviter tout risque que des Mangemorts soient capturés._

_On l'avait vu lors des dernières attaques où il a été très difficile pour les Aurors, même très bien organisés de capturer la Mangemort Alecto Carrows. Pétunia Dursley n'a ici cherché à s'enfuir que après que les Mangemorts soient beaucoup trop nombreux pour qu'elle puisse continuer à les défier. C'est aussi la première fois qu'il n'y a une attaque impliquant un seul Mangemort, ils sont toujours plusieurs pour pouvoir lutter contre une éventuelle arrivée d'Auror. Seul Voldemort n'a jamais attaqué en compagnie de ses Mangemorts mais toujours seul. _

_Ce meurtre pose donc bien des mystères que le Ministère s'attache à résoudre le plus rapidement possible._

_**Pétunia Dursley activement recherchée**_

_Pétunia Dursley est activement recherchée par le Ministère de la Magie et son portrait devrait être affiché dans les prochains jours dans tous les lieux publics magiques. Le Ministère promet des récompenses pour tous ceux qui pourront fournir des informations sur l'endroit où elle pourrait se cacher, ou éventuellement la capturer._

_Elle est déjà considérée comme sorcière la plus recherchée après Voldemort en raison de son comportement instable et de la puissance de ses pouvoirs._

_**Harry Potter de la famille de Pétunia Dursley ?**_

_Une rumeur circulerait selon laquelle Harry Potter aurait des liens de parenté avec Pétunia Dursley. En effet, selon un membre du Ministère qui n'a pas souhaité révéler son nom, Harry Potter est censé résider au 4, Privet Drive, le lieu de résidence de Pétunia Dursley jusqu'à sa majorité le 31 juillet prochain. Mais il n'y était pas et le Ministre de la Magie Rufus Scrimgeour a demandé à ce que « ces rumeurs s'arrêtent immédiatement ». Il a en effet ajouté que le Ministère a suffisamment de travail pour s'occuper des parentés de Harry Potter avec cette Mangemort. « Je pense que même s'il se trouvait qu'il avait des liens de parentés avec cette personne, tout le monde a remarqué qu'il n'adhère pas à ses idées ! Je demande à ce que ces rumeurs sur lui cessent pour lui permettre de terminer ses études à Poudlard cette année sans être discrédité comme il l'a trop longtemps été »._

_Le Ministère de la Magie est actuellement débordé de travail et rappelle que la communauté magique est en guerre actuellement et que personne ne doit avoir de comportement irresponsable car personne n'est à l'abri d'une attaque._

Après avoir lu cet article, ils étaient complètement effarés. En quelques jours, la tante Pétunia était devenue une sorcière presque aussi puissante que Voldemort, et au moins aussi mauvaise. Harry savait que cette période de calme qui durait depuis deux semaines était terminée. La communauté magique allait entrer dans une guerre redoutable. Mais il était au moins soulagé d'avoir évité que vienne s'ajouter à cela le retour de Regulus Black.


	14. Les tribulations du médaillon

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 14 : LES TRIBULATIONS DU MEDAILLON DE SERPENTARD**

J'aurais dû m'en douter. Vers une heure du matin, Scrimgeour est arrivé et a demandé à Arthur de venir, se lamenta Mrs Weasley. Ils doivent être terriblement occupés en ce moment, plus personne n'est passé depuis, et je suis allée voir au Département de la Lutte contre la Magie Noire, il n'y a personne, désert complètement.

C'est terrible, il faut absolument l'arrêter, elle est complètement folle…

Son imprudence la perdra, dit Harry d'une manière très calme, aussi calme que l'aurait été Dumbledore.

Il faut l'espérer, dit Hermione…

Mais si elle me cherche pour me tuer, je l'affronterai, et je me débarrasserai d'elle.

Harry, s'il te plaît, tu dois laisser le Ministère s'en charger, le supplia Mrs Weasley.

Non, Dumbledore m'aurait laissé l'affronter, dit-il, je la connais et je sens que je pourrais la vaincre.

Harry, tu avais dit que tu avais une leçon d'occlumancie ce matin, lui rappela Hermione.

Oui, c'est vrai, je vais devoir y aller.

Bonjour Harry, tu as certainement appris ce qu'il s'est passé dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_, c'est pourquoi Severus a prévenu qu'il serait un peu en retard, annonça Abelforth à l'arrivée de Harry.

D'accord, répondit Harry. Est-ce que je dois revenir plus tard ?

Non, non, Harry, tu vas rester. J'ai également quelque chose d'important à te dire. C'est à propos des Horcruxes.

En ce qui concerne le médaillon de Serpentard…

Oui, dit Harry, impatient.

Tu dois savoir que nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'il a été détruit. Regulus Black a bien écrit qu'il le détruirait dès qu'il le pouvait mais nous ne sommes pas certains qu'il l'a fait.

Je sais, dit Harry.

Excuse-moi, je sais que tu le sais mais il me faut bien introduire ce que je vais te dire.

Pardon, s'excusa Harry.

Bien, je ne connais pas les maléfices que contenait ce médaillon pour sa protection mais sa destruction ne présente pas, je le pense, de difficulté majeure.

Pourtant la bague de Gaunt contenait des maléfices terribles, dit Harry.

Oui mais vois-tu il se trouve que la bague ne bénéficiait pas d'autre protection. Comme Albus te l'a dit, il l'a trouvée dans les ruines de la maison. Certes, Voldemort ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un vienne fouiller dans les ruines de la maison de ses ancêtres, je te l'accorde et tu pourrais penser que cela, à ses yeux, constitue une protection suffisante. Mais comme tu commences à le comprendre, il n'apprécie pas que quelque chose ne dépende pas de sa volonté. Car, il aurait été possible qu'un sorcier vienne y fouiller et il n'aurait pu supporter une telle éventualité. C'est pourquoi la bague regorgeait de Magie Noire.

Je ne comprends pas bien où vous voulez en venir, dit Harry.

Pardon, je me suis éloigné, expliqua Abelforth.

Ce n'est pas grave, monsieur, dit Harry.

Bien, comme je le disais, la bague disposait d'une protection suffisante que seul un très grand sorcier pouvait briser. Il en est de même pour le médaillon, Albus et toi avaient déjà brisé les maléfices que Voldemort avaient placés pour le protéger. Et Regulus en avait fait de même. Donc tu vois je pense que le médaillon ne bénéficiait pas d'autre protection, si ce n'est quelques petits maléfices dont on peut très facilement se briser.

Ah, mais où voulez-vous en venir ? demanda Harry.

Harry, tu t'étais étonné que je dise que le médaillon ne contenait pas de Magie Noire contrairement à la bague.

Ah oui, pardon, s'excusa à nouveau Harry.

Ce n'est rien Harry. Donc il est fort probable que le médaillon ait été détruit mais, mais nous devons aussi tenir compte du fait que Regulus était déjà certainement menacé par Voldemort car il s'est écoulé très peu de temps entre le moment où il est entré au service de Voldemort et le moment où il a voulu le quitter. Il a donc certainement dû privilégier sa survie avant de vouloir détruire l'Horcruxe.

Il y a donc des chances qu'il n'ait pas eu le temps de le détruire, répéta Harry pour comprendre.

C'est parfaitement cela, dit Abelforth avec un sourire. Donc il va falloir le rechercher et ça risque d'être plus facile que tu peux le penser.

Ah bon ! s'exclama Harry.

Regulus _Black_, dit-il calmement en regardant Harry avec un grand sourire. Il avait pris soin d'insister sur le mot « Black » et Harry l'avait perçu.

Black, dit-il doucement en réfléchissant.

Tu ne vois pas ? demanda Abelforth. Tu ne vois pas où il aurait pu cacher le médaillon ?

Mondingus ! s'exclama Harry, la colère soudain sur son visage. Cela étonna singulièrement Abelforth.

Pardon ? demanda-t-il.

Désolé, j'ai grillé une étape, dit Harry. Bien sûr, c'est évident, il l'aurait mis au 12, square Grimmaurd, comment n'aurais-je pu y penser avant…

J'avoue que je n'y aurais pas pensé si Alrgh… non rien. Harry le regarda d'un air bizarre mais Abelforth s'empressa de continuer la conversation. Quel est le rapport avec Mondingus ? demanda-t-il.

Eh bien Mondingus a volé beaucoup d'objets là-bas, pour les revendre, heureusement je m'en suis aperçu et Dumbledore l'a empêché de continu… AH ! s'exclama Harry. Le médaillon, je… je… il était là-bas.

Vous l'avez vu ! s'exclama à son tour Abelforth en se levant brusquement si bien qu'il renversa sa tasse de thé qui se brisa au sol. Il n'y fit pas attention tout de suite.

Lors du nettoyage de la maison, Sirius avait jeté plein de vieux objets, mais l'elfe Kreattur en avait gardé quelques uns et Mondingus en avait volé aussi. Mais je ne me souviens plus ce que nous avions fait…

C'est terrible, dit Abelforth. Il ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte qu'il avait renversé son thé.

Monsieur ? lui dit Harry, votre thé…

Ah euh, oui, merci, balbutia-t-il. _Evanesco_, dit-il et la tache disparut. _Reparo_. Enfin, les morceaux de la tasse se recollèrent.

Il faut retourner au 12, square Grimmaurd, dit Harry.

De toute évidence oui, c'est la première chose à faire. Si on le retrouve tant mieux, sinon… Et il n'osa pas terminer sa phrase.

On peut y aller tout de suite ? demanda Harry.

Je pense que l'aide de tes amis Ronald et Hermione nous seraient utiles, peut-être se souviennent-ils de quelque chose à propos de cela.

Ca va juste être difficile de trouver une excuse pour expliquer où ils partent. Mrs Weasley veut absolument tout savoir.

Et toi ? elle te laisse partir ? demanda Abelforth amusé.

Je lui ai dit que je prenais des cours d'occlumancie par une vieille amie de Dumbledore.

Ah, une excuse très intelligente, si tu veux mon avis. Elle sera toujours valable. Et puis elle ne peut pas vérifier que c'est vrai en plus !

C'est vrai que pour Hermione et Ron c'est plus difficile…

Elle ne te croirait pas si tu lui disais que tu as besoin de leur aide pour t'entraîner ?

Excellente idée ! oui, voilà, je n'ai qu'à lui dire que j'ai besoin de tester si je suis capable de résister à l'intrusion dans mes pensées par les autres…

Oui, parfait, car tu as atteint un haut niveau et il faut que tu passes à un niveau supérieur… D'après ce qu'Albus m'a dit d'elle, elle devrait accepter tant que ça pourra t'éviter de faire des mauvais rêves. Je suppose que c'est ce que tu lui as dit pour justifier ces leçons.

Oui.

Mais on frappa trois fois à la porte. Abelforth se leva. C'était Rogue. Celui-ci entra et lança à Harry un regard très énervé.

Potter, je croyais que vous aviez prévenu votre oncle et votre cousin de partir ! dit-il d'une voix féroce.

Je l'ai fait…

Je vous avais dit qu'ils couraient un grave danger, cette femme est une folle ! Il était visiblement très en colère contre Harry.

Je leur avais dit, eux-mêmes se préparaient à partir, dit Harry essayant de ne pas se laisser dominer par la colère de Rogue.

Il fallait leur dire de se presser ! je vous avais bien prévenu du danger !

Ce n'est pas de faute s'ils sont débiles, dit Harry. Je les avait prévenu, ils ne m'ont pas écouté, tant pis pour eux !

Oui et les autres personnes, tant pis pour eux ? demanda Rogue furieusement. Harry se tut. Il vous faudra être plus prudent à l'avenir, Potter, c'est compris ?

Oui mais…

Bien, maintenant, passons à notre leçon…

Severus ? demanda Abelforth.

Oui, répondit Rogue. Apparemment, il était d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui.

Est-ce que vous en savez plus sur la raison de ce tragique évènement ? demanda Abelforth, très calmement.

La raison est que cette femme est une folle ! s'exclama-t-il. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a demandé de se contrôler à l'avenir. Il ne veut pas qu'elle risque de se faire capturer. Et je vous rappelle, dit-il en se tournant vers Harry, qu'elle ne veut qu'une chose, votre mort, Potter, elle a dit qu'elle vous tuerai dans les plus atroces souffrances qui existent, je vous rappelle encore une fois d'être prudent !

Bien, répondit Harry.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, reprit Rogue, était content de sa détermination mais il lui a demandé de ne plus agir pour le moment, il préfère, une grosse attaque de Poudlard bien organisée. C'est pourquoi, il souhaite qu'il n'y ait plus d'attaque d'ici là. Vous devez insister, Potter pour que tous les moyens d'entrer à Poudlard, ou de communiquer avec Poudlard soient contrôlés. Il semblerait que des mesures importantes aient été prises mais cela ne suffira pas, je vous préviens. Vous devez recruter le plus possible de personnes dans votre AD pour que le plus possible d'élèves soient capables d'assurer eux-mêmes leur protection ! les Aurors ont déjà assez de travail comme ça pour avoir à protéger des élèves qui seraient imprudents. Il utilisera toutes sortes de créatures dangereuses et je vous direz lesquelles en temps venu, mais vous pouvez être assurés qu'il utilisera en masse les détraqueurs qui n'attendent que de pouvoir donner leur baiser mortel. Le sortilège du Patronus doit être appris à tous !

Bien, merci dit Harry, je ferai tout pour que chacun soit prêt à se défendre.

Ce que nous ferons, Potter, c'est que je vous apprendrai à vous défendre contre ces attaques et ensuite vous enseignerez ce que je vous ai appris aux autres élèves, car vous êtes vraiment très loin d'imaginer ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous réserve. Vous devez tout faire pour que le Ministre continue comme il le fait, même s'il y a un arrêt des attaques, le Ministère ne doit jamais démobiliser ses Aurors, c'est clair ?

Oui, c'est clair, mais de toutes façons, le Ministère n'avait pas l'intention de ralentir son action, ils recrutent constamment de nouveaux Aurors.

Sachez que c'est aussi le cas pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il essaie de regrouper des jeunes Serpentard qui ne savent pas vraiment où ils en sont après leurs études et il va essayer de les recruter à l'intérieur même de Poudlard cette année encore, Potter. Je vous donnerai une liste des élèves qu'il a contacté ou essayé de contacter. Mais maintenant, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, commençons notre entraînement. Est-il possible d'agrandir la pièce ? demanda-t-il.

Euh, non, les sortilèges anti-transplanage seraient brisés, nous devrions aller à Poudlard…

A Poudlard ? s'étonna Rogue, mais…

Severus, la salle secrète aménagée par Dumbledore que vous avez déjà visité, il m'avait autorisé à y créer un Portoloin pour y aller qui est ici, dit-il en montrant le vase.

Ah, excellent, Dumbledore avait décidément pensé à tout.

Oui, il pense toujours à tout… dit Abelforth en souriant. En effet, il semblait à Harry que, à part la triste mort de Dumbledore, tout était méticuleusement bien organisé.

Mais ils avaient déjà saisi le vase et Abelforth actionna le Portoloin. Harry ressentit la traditionnelle secousse au nombril et il heurta ensuite le sol de la Salle Albus Dumbledore, accompagné de Abelforth et de Rogue.

Rogue écarta la table d'un mouvement de sa baguette. Abelforth suggéra qu'ils auraient peut-être besoin d'un tableau et métamorphosa un bout de parchemin qu'il sortit de sa poche en un grand tableau qu'il fixa au mur. Harry était surpris qu'il fasse tout cela aussi aisément, il murmurait à peine les formules magiques et agitait d'un geste très souple sa baguette.

Potter ? demanda Rogue. Que savez-vous de la Magie Noire ?

Et Harry lui récita tout ce que Hermione lui avait dit, en allant jusqu'à lui réciter une liste de maléfices et de créatures maléfiques.

Bien, bien, je vois que Miss Granger vous a recraché beaucoup de choses de ses livres, dit-il avec dédain. Mais il était nécessaire de savoir tout cela. Et je suis étonné que vous ayez fait la démarche d'essayer pour une fois de savoir quelque chose. Harry lui lança un regard noir que Rogue avait décidé d'ignorer. Il marchait lentement dans la salle sans le regarder.

Severus, est-ce que vous pensez qu'il faut commencer par des maléfices de défense ou d'attaque ? demanda Abelforth.

De toute évidence, Potter est trop bon pour arriver à réussir des maléfices difficiles s'il ne comprend pas que la Magie Noire peut être utilisée pour lutter contre le Mal.

Je l'ai compris, s'indigna Harry.

Bien, bien, tant mieux, Potter. Nous allons quand même commencer par quelques sortilèges à votre niveau, dit-il avec un ricanement mauvais. J'ai sélectionné pour vous un sortilège de défense en Magie Noire qui est élémentaire. Ce maléfice est appelé le maléfice du Reflet Noir. Il vous permet de tromper votre ennemi en trompant sa vision par des reflets qui s'intercalent entre vous et lui. Sa vision se dédouble et il ne vous voie pas où vous êtes réellement. Les sortilèges vous évitent également en étant déviés et considérablement ralentis lorsqu'ils vous approchent. Cela peut fonctionner sur des Sortilèges Impardonnables qui sont détournés eux-aussi par le contre-maléfice, mais ces maléfices dégagent tellement de Mal sur leur passage que l'effet du maléfice du Reflet Noir peut être annulé. Il vous faut vous placer en situation pour vous entraîner. Vous n'arriverez jamais à exécuter ce maléfice si c'est seulement un de vos camarades qui vous attaque. Vous devez vous rappeler que l'intention fait toute la différence. A l'origine ce maléfice est fait pour attaquer par la suite, si possible par un maléfice. Le sorcier qui l'utilise a l'intention de se donner la possibilité de faire du mal à son adversaire en se mettant en position de force par rapport à lui. Vous voyez donc que si il apparaît à première vue comme un simple sortilège de défense, il se cache derrière une véritable stratégie pour vaincre son adversaire… et le tuer, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Bien, j'ai compris, dit Harry. La préparation que lui avait fait Hermione lui était très utile. Il n'aurait jamais été capable de comprendre ce que venait de lui dire Rogue sans cette préparation. A vrai dire, il n'aurait même pas su la différence entre un sortilège et un maléfice.

Ce maléfice du Reflet Noir peut s'utiliser contre les attaques de multiples créatures magiques, toujours en les détournant. C'est votre volonté qui fait que votre maléfice sera efficace, tout comme votre concentration, vous m'entendez, votre concentration. Vous ne devez pas essayer de faire ce sortilège si vous vous amusez, c'est un véritable maléfice qui est très complexe et qui est bien au-delà du niveau habituellement enseigné à Poudlard. Mais vous verrez qu'il existe des maléfices beaucoup plus complexes que celui-ci. Mais sachez qu'en général les maléfices de défense sont plus compliqués car ils ne mobilisent pas seulement vos sentiments – en l'occurrence la colère dans ce genre de situations –, mais aussi votre réflexion. Pour cela les leçons d'occlumancie que vous donnera Mr Dumbledore, qui je l'espère seront plus efficaces cette fois-ci, vous permettront d'avoir cette concentration et cette détermination tant nécessaire pour progresser en Magie Noire. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir l'esprit embrouillé, seuls les sentiments efficaces en Magie Noire doivent vous venir à l'esprit lorsque vous tentez de jeter un maléfice. Vous ne pouvez en aucun cas penser à ce que vous aller manger ce soir. Cela sera difficile pour vous car je sais que vous penserez avant tout au bien des autres lorsque vous serez confrontés aux Mangemorts. Mais non ! Potter ! Vous devez penser à tout le mal que vous pouvez faire subir au Mangemort, et laisser de côté le bien des autres à ce moment-là. Bien, en ce qui concerne ce maléfice du Reflet Noir, cela ne devrait pas poser de difficultés majeures car c'est un des sortilèges de base de la Magie Noire. Je vais d'abord commencer par vous montrer ses effets. Vous allez me lancer les sortilèges que vous voulez dès que j'aurais effectué ce maléfice. Ensuite, je vous laisserai le pratiquer.

D'accord, dit Harry.

Rogue sortit sa baguette et fit un geste qui dessina un tourbillon. Dans un énorme bruit, comme si l'air était aspiré, l'air devant Harry se troubla et il ne pouvait plus que constater la silhouette de Rogue. Tout s'était aussi considérablement assombri devant lui et c'était comme si des volutes de fumées noires et grises s'étaient intercalées entre lui et Rogue. Finalement, la silhouette de Rogue se dédoubla et il n'aurait pas été capable de dire où il se trouvait réellement. Harry regardait essayait de percer devant lui cette déformation de l'air pour déterminer la véritable position de Rogue mais il lui était bien impossible de le voir.

Allez-vous vous décider à me lancer des sortilèges ? dit Rogue d'un ton sec.

Oui, euh, _expelliarmus_ ! cria Harry. Le sortilège partit et lorsqu'il entra dans le nuage, on entendit un bruit semblable au bruit qui se produit lorsqu'on verse de l'eau sur un métal bouillant. Une vapeur très floue se dégagea. Et Harry vit le sortilège ressortir par le côté du nuage et heurter une chaise qui se renversa.

Continuez, Potter ! s'exclama Rogue, que Harry arrivait de moins en moins à voir.

_Stupéfix_ !

Un jet de lumière rouge parti et dans un même bruit de crépitement de la vapeur rouge se dégagea. Le sortilège ressortit cette fois-ci par le sol. Les deux silhouettes de Rogue étaient de plus en plus difficiles à distinguer.

_Incarcerem_ !

Des cordes surgirent de nulle part en direction du reflet et explosèrent en y pénétrant, toujours dans le même crépitement.

_Tarentallegra_ !

Cette fois, lorsque le sortilège entra dans le nuage, il y provoqua une grosse agitation, comme si une tornade l'avait traversé. Le maléfice ressortit dans toutes les directions et heurta Abelforth dont les jambes se mirent à danser toutes seules de manière incontrôlable.

_Finite incantatem_, dit la voix très calme de Rogue et les jambes d'Abelforth arrêtèrent de bouger.

Merci, dit celui-ci.

Soudain, le reflet provoqué par le sortilège disparut et les deux silhouettes se fondirent pour laisser apparaître Rogue qui s'approcha lentement, sa cape ondulant à chacun de ses pas.

Excellent, Potter, vous avez essayé sur moi plusieurs sortilèges très variés et tout ce que je voulais que vous voyiez s'est produit.

Votre sortilège était particulièrement bien réussi, dit Abelforth à Rogue.

Merci, répondit celui-ci sur un ton sec. Bien, Potter, qu'avez-vous pu remarquer à chaque fois que vous faisiez un sortilège ?

Il se dégageait de la fumée, dit Harry.

Potter, il serait temps que votre réflexion dépasse le cadre de la simple observation. Je sais très bien que vous avez vu que de la fumée se dégageait, un enfant de cinq ans aurait pu me dire la même chose, déclara-t-il en caressant sa baguette, visiblement très heureux d'avoir trouvé une occasion de critiquer Harry. Je vous demande ce que vous pouvez en déduire.

Euh… eh bien qu'il ne faut pas lancer de sortilèges sur quelqu'un qui a fait ce maléfice, dit Harry, ignorant les remarques de Rogue.

Oui, c'est cela bien que votre façon de vous exprimer cela soit désastreuse. Vous auriez dû me dire qu'un sortilège lancé sur une personne qui exécute le maléfice du Reflet Noir augmente l'efficacité de ce maléfice. Si vous m'aviez envoyé des maléfices, vous auriez remarqué le contraire. Et plus la puissance du maléfice est grande, plus cela atténue l'effet du Reflet Noir. C'est pourquoi vous devez comprendre que ce maléfice n'est efficace que si vous combattez quelqu'un qui n'utilise que de la Magie Blanche traditionnelle, donc si vous êtes un Mangemort. Si vous l'utilisez contre un Mangemort, Potter, il détruira rapidement votre maléfice par un sortilège de mort. Mais c'était pour que vous voyiez son effet au cas où on l'utiliserait sur vous, il vous suffirait de lancer des maléfices les plus Noirs possibles pour vous en débarrasser. Je vais cependant vous l'apprendre. L'incantation est _Black reveror_. Le mouvement de la baguette est particulier, vous devez faire comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure, dessiner un tourbillon avec votre baguette tout en prononçant l'incantation.

Professeur, comment est-ce que je vous verrai si je fais ce maléfice sur vous ? demanda Harry.

Vous n'avez qu'à essayer. Rappelez-vous Potter, vous devez être concentré et vous devez vouloir m'empêcher de vous faire du mal et vous-même vouloir m'en faire, c'est compris. Alors allez-y !

Harry se concentra. Il ne lui était pas difficile de vouloir empêcher Rogue de lui faire du mal. Celui-ci avait pris une attitude menaçante, sa baguette déjà pointée vers Harry, le regard dur. Il ne lui était pas difficile non plus de vouloir faire du mal à Rogue, il n'avait plus qu'à l'imaginer en train de se moquer de Sirius lorsqu'il était à la maison des Black.

_Black reveror _! cria Harry en dessinant dans les airs, de manière très appuyée, un grand tourbillon.

Immédiatement, il comprit que le maléfice avait très bien réussi au sourire que lui faisait Abelforth. Pourtant, il ne voyait aucun nuage, aucune fumée, aucun reflet devant lui. Il distinguait clairement la silhouette de Rogue droit devant lui qui regardait, légèrement stupéfait, ce qui devait être un nuage en train de se former devant lui, et la silhouette d'Harry se dédoubler.

_Stupéfix_ ! dit Rogue d'une manière très ferme.

Harry entendit le même bruit de crépitement mais il voyait Rogue toujours aussi clairement. Le jet de lumière rouge eut une trajectoire normale jusqu'à ce qui devait être le nuage, puis se ralentit anormalement avant d'être dévié et d'accélérer à nouveau pour heurter le mur.

_Endoloris_ ! cria Rogue.

Harry fut d'abord stupéfait du sortilège que venait de lancer Rogue et il s'apprêta à se défendre mais il se rendit compte ensuite qu'il était protégé. Immédiatement, on entendit un fort crépitement, toujours ce bruit d'eau qui s'évapore au contact d'un métal brûlant. Harry comprit que le nuage venait de disparaître.

Potter, je dois vous féliciter, c'était excellent, je ne pensais pas que vous auriez de telles aptitudes en ce qui concerne la Magie Noire, dit Rogue sans le regarder, mais sur un ton clairement moqueur voulant dire que Harry n'avait pas d'aptitudes dans les autres disciplines. Votre nuage était très efficace et j'ai dû effectuer un très gros sortilège Doloris pour l'annuler. Vraiment impressionnant. Je crois que vous n'aurez pas besoin de pratiquer ce sortilège d'autres fois. Il ne vous sera d'ailleurs pas utile comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. Mais c'est un gros progrès et nous pourrons sans aucun doute passer à des sortilèges beaucoup plus complexes et efficaces. Juste une chose, pour enlever votre nuage, il n'y a pas d'incantation particulière. Vous devez simplement refaire le geste de tourbillon et votre baguette absorbera le Reflet Noir. Mais c'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui. Je communiquerai à Mr Dumbledore la date de notre prochaine leçon, Potter, et n'oubliez pas de bien travailler l'occlumancie, sinon vous aurez des difficultés par la suite.

Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés chez Abelforth et que Rogue fut parti, celui-là félicita Harry pour le travail accompli.

Maintenant, en ce qui concerne le médaillon de Serpentard. Harry se rendit que compte qu'il n'y avait plus du tout pensé depuis l'arrivée de Rogue. En ce qui concerne ce médaillon, il serait bien donc que tu reviennes avec tes amis Ronald et Hermione cette après-midi. N'oublie pas l'excuse que je t'ai donnée, elle devrait très bien fonctionner.

Lorsque Harry avait annoncé qu'ils avaient eu entre les mains le médaillon de Serpentard et qu'ils ne savaient plus maintenant où il se trouvait, ceux-ci furent sur le coup un peu abattus tout comme l'avait été Harry.

Mais en ce qui concernait l'excuse qu'avait inventée Abelforth, elle avait parfaitement fonctionné. Cela était d'ailleurs parfaitement prévisible car Mrs Weasley était particulièrement préoccupée par tout ce qui touchait à la santé de Harry. Elle lui avait en effet demandé plusieurs fois le matin si il n'avait pas recommencé ses cauchemars pendant la dernière nuit. Et finalement, pour que l'excuse des cours d'occlumancie puisse durer le plus longtemps possible, Harry avait répondu qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien la nuit et qu'il ressentait des picotements à sa cicatrice ce qui était complètement faux. La dernière fois et la seule fois qu'il avait eu mal à sa cicatrice depuis le retour révélé de Voldemort était cette fameuse nuit où il avait rêvé de Pétunia.

Ainsi, Abelforth les attendait calmement dans leur salon. Il faisait des mots croisés magiques. C'était un jeu que Harry n'avait pas rencontré encore. Et Abelforth lui expliqua que si l'on ne remplissait pas assez vite la grille les mots déjà placés s'effaçaient et la grille changeait par endroits. Mais ils avaient une mission plus importante que cela qui les attendait.

Ils se rendirent ainsi en transplanant à la maison de Sirius Black, qui d'ailleurs appartenait à Harry depuis sa mort. Hermione se souvenait parfaitement de l'endroit où ils avaient trouvé le médaillon, dans une armoire du salon du premier étage.

Malheureusement, cette armoire était vide. Par précaution, ils fouillèrent dans d'autres armoires mais toutes étaient vides à cause du nettoyage qu'ils avaient fait lorsque cette maison servait de quartier général pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ils fouillèrent ensuite là où dormait Kreattur, sous la chaudière mais il n'y avait plus rien et Harry se demandait où Kreattur avait bien pu cacher ce qu'il avait sauvé du nettoyage.

Attendez ! s'exclama Harry, alors qu'ils repartaient dépités, vers la porte d'entrée.

Quoi ? demanda Hermione un peu sèchement.

_Accio médaillon de Serpentard_ !

Tous écoutèrent attentivement pour savoir si le médaillon était en train d'arriver mais de toute évidence il n'était pas ici. Après quelques secondes, ils repartirent, un peu dépités.

Il faut espérer que Mondingus ne l'ait pas vendu. Où habite-t-il ? demanda Hermione.

Albus m'avait déjà montré sa maison, et je crois que nous pouvons aller lui rentre une petite visite, dit Abelforth sur un ton pétillant.

Et s'il a vendu le médaillon ? demanda Harry, catastrophé.

Je crois que l'on devra le menacer gentiment de révéler toutes les choses illégales qu'il a faites depuis quelques temps, notamment ses trafics de chaudrons volés, si vous saviez tout ce qu'il a pu faire. Bref, ce n'est pas grave, accrochez-vous à mon bras.

Ils transplanèrent et se trouvèrent dans une sombre ruelle dans laquelle se dégageait une forte odeur de poubelle. La ruelle était très étroite et complètement déserte. Cela semblait être l'arrière de restaurants moldus où ils entreposaient leurs poubelles. De nombreux chats rodaient et les regardaient passer en se cachant au milieu des poubelles.

Mais Abelforth marcha un peu avant de s'arrêter devant une vieille porte qui semblait tenir miraculeusement sur ses gonds. Abelforth essaya de l'ouvrir mais elle était fermée. Il donna alors un bon coup de pied dedans ce qui fit rire Ron et Harry ; même Hermione avait esquissé un sourire. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée dans un horrible grincement.

Voyez-vous, Mondingus n'est jamais là la journée, il doit être quelque part en train d'essayer de revendre clandestinement les objets qu'il a volé je ne sais où. Entrez.

Abelforth alluma la lumière avec sa baguette magique. La pièce était sombre ; c'était une cuisine qui semblait n'avoir jamais été nettoyée. Il y avait d'innombrables bouteilles d'alcool dans une vitrine. Le plafond était couvert de toiles d'araignées, ce qui amena Ron à surveiller qu'aucune araignée ne descendait sur sa tête. Au fond, il y avait une ouverture et Abelforth y entra, il passa dans une minuscule chambre où il n'y avait qu'un simple lit dont le matelas était complètement déchiré.

Très charmant, ici, dit Abelforth ironiquement.

Puis ils passèrent dans une salle de bains, qui était à peu près dans le même état que le reste de la maison, à quelques moisissures près et enfin ils arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être un entrepôt pour objets volés. Tous étaient empilés les uns sur les autres, les plus petits sur les plus gros. Il y avait des chaudrons, des balais, des sacs qui devaient contenir des ingrédients pour potions très certainement interdits par le Ministère de la Magie, des vieux objets en vracs et si certains semblaient avoir de la valeur, d'autres étaient des faux.

Harry, je crois que tu as un moyen de nous épargner des recherches laborieuses, dit Abelforth avec un air amusé.

Euh oui, _Accio médaillon de Serpentard_ ! dit-il calmement. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse et il supposait que Ron qui était juste à côté de lui devait l'entendre cogner contre sa poitrine.

On entendit soudain derrière eux un gros bruit métallique. Et un carton explosa laissant tomber la pile de chaudrons qui étaient déposés dessus dans un vacarme assourdissant. Enfin, un objet heurta Harry en pleine poitrine mais celui-ci le rattrapa.

Il ouvrit sa main et vit le gros médaillon qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine. La joie de tous était immense et ils crièrent ensemble.

Puis Harry examina plus en détail le médaillon. Celui-ci était déformé et il semblait avoir en partie fondu sur sa surface. Il semblait avoir été déformé par un puissant choc qui l'avait un peu écrasé. Et le serpent symbole de Serpentard était usé. En fait, sa tête s'était allongée, comme si l'argent massif qui la formait avait coulé le long du médaillon.

Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Ron.

Essaie de l'ouvrir, Harry, dit Abelforth. Harry essaya de l'ouvrir mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Ah, la déformation nous empêche de l'ouvrir, dit Abelforth tristement.

Non, lorsque nous l'avions trouvé, nous n'avions pas non plus réussi à l'ouvrir, remarqua très justement Hermione.

Ah, bien. Alors peut-être que notre cher Mondingus a essayé de l'ouvrir, et apparemment, il n'y a pas été doucement, si je ne me trompe pas, il a essayé de le faire fondre. Il n'a pas apparemment la valeur des choses, détériorer le médaillon de Serpentard alors qu'il aurait pu le revendre très cher… Oui, il est un peu bête, mais l'essentiel est qu'il l'ait laissé là. Nous devons donc le détruire, mais si vous le voulez bien j'aimerais qu'on le fasse chez moi, dit Abelforth.

Ils rentrèrent à la maison d'Abelforth et ils s'installèrent autour de la table du salon. Harry n'avait jamais fait vraiment attention à ce qui se trouvait chez Abelforth. En effet, on aurait pu s'attendre à ce que le frère d'un si grand sorcier qu'était Albus Dumbledore ait une maison qui ressemblait plus à une maison de sorcier. Il n'y avait absolument rien, en effet, qui aurait pu laisser penser que Abelforth était un sorcier, il y avait même des magazines moldus sur la table à côté du canapé et Harry remarqua une cafetière et un frigo dans la cuisine ce qui l'étonna particulièrement. Il fut encore plus surpris d'y voir des prises. En temps normal il aurait posé la question mais il avait vu que Abelforth avait commencé à examiner le médaillon.

Je me demande s'il possède encore une partie de l'âme de Voldemort.

Abelforth prit le médaillon et prononça quelques paroles dans une langue totalement inconnue. Plusieurs fois il s'arrêta de parler et réfléchit avant de recommencer à murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles. Au bout d'un moment, le médaillon se mit à siffler en émettant un long râle qui s'arrêta.

Abelforth réfléchit et prononça à nouveau quelques incantations. Le médaillon ne fit cette fois aucun bruit et Abelforth le posa sur la table. Harry, Ron et Hermione se contentèrent de l'observer sans oser dire un mot risquant de l'interrompre dans sa réflexion.

Ce médaillon contient des choses horribles, dit-il finalement, mais je vous rassure pas de sortilège pouvant donner la mort, seulement blesser gravement la personne qui tenterait de le détruire. C'est pourquoi je vais vous demander de vous écarter.

Mais, monsieur, si cela vous blesse…

Je m'en remettrai, ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense que je serai toujours apte à vous laisser des instructions pour me sauver. Ou éventuellement vous appellerez Severus Rogue avec ce Gallion, dit-il en tendant un Gallion à Harry. Dans le pire des cas, si je vous dis de rentrer au Terrier, vous le ferez ? j'ai une méthode de soin particulière et je préfèrerais que vous ne soyez pas là ? c'est d'accord ?

Mais…

Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est comme ça que Albus s'est soigné après avoir détruit la bague et comme tu le vois ça a fonctionné. Il a certes abîmé une de ces mains et n'en retrouvera malheureusement jamais l'usage mais ça ne l'empêche pas… euh, bien ce n'est pas grave vous devez me faire confiance, ajouta rapidement Abelforth.

Si vous le dites, dit Harry.

Bien, parfait, j'aimerais donc que vous vous écartiez pour votre sécurité. Je vais utiliser un sortilège que personne n'est actuellement capable de produire et qui s'est perdu au fil des générations, qui consiste à supprimer tout le mal d'un objet ou d'un être vivant. C'est donc un sortilège qui permet de tuer un mage noir directement s'il est bien appliqué. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'Albus s'est débarrassé de Grindelwald en 1945 si mes souvenirs sont bons. Mais cela nécessite un très grand pouvoir et Albus souhaite que je te l'apprenne un jour, lorsque tes pouvoirs auront augmenté. Il nécessite également une bonté naturelle inouïe que tu possèdes au plus au point. Cela ne devrait donc pas te poser de problèmes. Bien ce sortilège permet uniquement la destruction de la partie mauvaise, c'est-à-dire que le médaillon ne sera pas détruit même si cet imbécile de Mondingus s'est déjà chargé de le détériorer. Et il peut y avoir des projections de rayonnements magiques de forte énergie. Mais vous n'étudiez pas cela à Poudlard, je l'étudiais à mon époque… Ces rayonnements peuvent être très puissants et sont de diverses natures, je pense qu'ici il n'y aura pas de souci majeur, mais on ne sait jamais, dit-il gravement.

Il prit sa baguette en écartant le plus possible de sa tête le médaillon.

Attendez ! s'exclama Harry, ne devrait-on pas appeler Rogue avant, on ne sait jamais, au cas où il ne pourrait pas venir…

Bien, si ça peut vous rassurer...

Et il prit le Gallion, en modifia le numéro qui y était inscrit. Ils attendirent tous calmement pendant quelques instants pendant lesquels Harry avait pu entreprendre à nouveau de répertorier tout ce qui n'était pas normal dans une maison de sorcier et la liste était longue, il soupçonnait même une armoire de cacher une télé…

Mais Rogue était arrivé rapidement et ils lui exposèrent la situation. Rogue complimenta d'ailleurs Harry sur sa lucidité parce qu'il avait voulu l'appeler. Il avait dit qu'il faut toujours se méfier de ce que peut contenir des objets ensorcelés par la Magie Noire.

Finalement, Abelforth reprit le médaillon et se concentra fortement avant d'agiter sa baguette au-dessus du médaillon. Tous sentirent une forte chaleur envahir la pièce et qui se faisait de plus en plus forte jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion se fasse entendre. Toutes les vitres de la maison venaient d'exploser en même temps ainsi que les lunettes de Harry et ils ressentirent un souffle qui ne se contenta pas de les projeter en arrière, ils ressentaient une impression d'immense fatigue et de confusion. La table sur laquelle le médaillon était posé s'était cassée en deux et le médaillon gisait par terre, il s'était ouvert.

Le fauteuil dans lequel était assis Abelforth s'était renversé et celui-ci avait disparu, seuls ses pieds s'agitaient, ce qui rassura Harry lorsqu'il eut retrouvé ses esprits. Ils se relevèrent tous lentement et se penchèrent au-dessus de lui. Apparemment il s'était finalement endormi et ronflait à présent comme s'il était tranquillement installé dans son lit.

Sur un signe de Rogue, tous trois relevèrent le fauteuil et la tête d'Abelforth bascula, ses lunettes étaient brisées à lui aussi et ses longs cheveux étaient dressés sur sa tête comme s'il s'était électrocuté.

_Cocoricum_, dit sèchement Rogue et Abelforth ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Oh non, _non_, _non_, _non_, laissez-moi dormir, il est encore tôt… Ron pouffa de rire mais Rogue lui lança un regard aussi noir qu'il le pouvait.

Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, c'est important, dit Rogue toujours aussi sèchement.

Ce n'est pas grave ? demanda Harry.

Non, ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste qu'il faudrait qu'il se réveille un peu plus rapidement que cela. _Rationem ritornam_, dit-il sa baguette pointée sur Abelforth.

Ah, pardon, je m'étais assoupi, dit celui-ci en se levant brusquement. Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant que tout était renversé autour de lui. Il ajusta ses lunettes pour mieux voir et vit qu'elles étaient cassées. Après plusieurs minutes pour remettre en ordre la pièce et pour réparer les vitres, ils s'intéressèrent à nouveau au médaillon.

Abelforth le prit et l'ouvrit, il était vide. Puis il murmura encore quelques mots dans une langue incompréhensible en agitant sa baguette au-dessus du médaillon et rien ne se produisit de notable.

Bien, bien, parfait ! dit-il avec un large sourire sur son visage. Le médaillon de Serpentard n'est plus un Horcruxe.

Tous eurent du mal à cacher leur joie, Harry, pour la première fois de sa vie, vit que Rogue avait envie de rire ce qui lui fit beaucoup plaisir. Ils récupérèrent le médaillon et Abelforth décida qu'il le garderait caché chez lui car selon lui, il fallait absolument éviter qu'il ne retombe entre les mains de Voldemort.

Harry, Ron et Hermione rentrèrent au Terrier sans arriver à cacher leur joie, et Molly leur demanda d'ailleurs la raison de cette joie si soudaine. Mais ils se contentèrent de répondre qu'ils venaient de faire une partie d'échecs pour sorciers particulièrement amusante après leur leçon d'occlumancie ce qui ne satisfit pas Mrs Weasley. Elle leur demanda toute la soirée encore la raison mais ils se contentaient de répondre la même chose.

Harry était particulièrement heureux de ce qu'ils venaient d'accomplir aujourd'hui. Mais il savait que la découverte de ce médaillon était beaucoup due à la chance. Et il savait que la chasse aux autres Horcruxes serait difficile. Car, pour les autres, ils ne les connaissaient même pas, et il n'y aurait pas cette fois Regulus Black pour les amener sous leur nez.


	15. Harry et l'occlumancie

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 15 : HARRY ET L'OCCLUMANCIE**

Le lendemain, le bonheur d'avoir détruit un autre Horcruxe de Voldemort se faisait sentir et ils dormirent tous très tard. Ce fut d'ailleurs Mrs Weasley qui vint les réveiller.

Bonjour, dit-elle une fois qu'ils furent descendus pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Préparez-vous vite, votre Directrice veut vous parler, elle vous attend !

McGonagall ? s'étonna Harry.

Le _professeur_ McGonagall, Harry, corrigea-t-elle.

Oui, pardon, mais pourquoi ?

C'est à propos de l'AD, elle aurait une proposition à vous faire.

Bien, dit Harry.

Ils se dépêchèrent donc de manger et Harry fut satisfait de voir que la _Gazette du Sorcier_ n'annonçait pas de mauvaises nouvelles. Il était seulement question de l'attaque provoquée par la tante Pétunia, si on pouvait encore dire « la tante ». Le Ministère de la Magie avait enfin terminé de modifier la mémoire de tous les moldus qui avaient été témoins de la scène.

Mais la _Gazette _annonçait également plusieurs autres bonnes nouvelles qui étaient les bienvenues après tout ce qui s'était passé ces temps-ci. En effet, deux Aurors supplémentaires venaient de finir leur formation, une Porte à Transplaner avait été installée entre le Ministère de la Magie et l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques, les Aurors blessés par l'attaque étaient sortis de Sainte-Mangouste, les travaux de construction de la grande bibliothèque étaient sur le point d'être terminés, et le Ministère de la Magie avait annoncé qu'il allait être créée une série de mesures relatives à l'éducation et notamment quelque chose qui intéressait particulièrement Harry, une classe spéciale qui avait pour but de former des Aurors dès la septième année à Poudlard et qui se poursuivait sur un ou deux ans après.

Autre nouvelle qui allait sûrement faire plaisir à Abelforth, la _Gazette _publiait désormais chaque jour une grille de mots croisés magiques ce qui révélait que la situation s'améliorait.

C'est donc parfaitement heureux qu'ils se rendirent à Poudlard pour rencontrer McGonagall. Celle-ci les attendait au Ministère de la Magie et elle discutait joyeusement avec Kingsley de quelque chose mais ils stoppèrent leur discussion lorsqu'ils les virent arriver par la Porte à Transplaner.

Ils allèrent donc à Poudlard par la seconde Porte à Transplaner et se retrouvèrent dans le bureau des Aurors de Poudlard qui avait maintenant été complètement aménagé. McGonagall les fit aller jusqu'à son bureau et ils croisèrent Miss Teigne sur leur passage qui les observa de ses yeux flamboyants. Mais McGonagall lui fit soudainement « pschh » et elle s'en alla en courant, heurtant une armure au passage ce qui fit les fit tous les trois éclater de rire.

Cette chatte est détestable, dit-elle, mais s'il vous plaît évitez de dire cela, j'aimerais le plus possible éviter de voir Rusard. Ces temps-ci il est terriblement énervant à propos du règlement intérieur qui n'est pas assez sévère selon lui. Il a proposé d'en rédiger un autre mais biens sûr il est hors de question que son règlement soit accepté. Mais c'est bien pour lui, ça lui fait une distraction.

Ils allèrent directement dans le bureau directorial et McGonagall les pria de s'installer et de prendre un biscuit comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

Bien, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous demander. Tout d'abord à propos de l'AD. Je pense que ce club sera à recommander à tous les élèves. C'est pourquoi, avec les lettres envoyées aux parents à la rentrée, je propose d'y mettre un bulletin d'inscription à remplir pour ceux qui veulent s'y inscrire dès la rentrée. Etes-vous d'accord ?

Oui, répondirent-ils tous les trois en même temps.

C'est très bien, je sais que vous aurez prévu des travaux très utiles, j'ai constaté avec plaisir les excellents résultats à leurs épreuves de BUSE de vos anciens élèves de l'AD. Je dois vous féliciter et vous encourager à continuer. Je souhaite aussi vous annoncer qu'il y aura un club de duels qui se présentera plutôt sous la forme d'un tournoi par niveau de classe. C'est le professeur Bett qui se chargera de s'en occuper. Il y aura par ailleurs un club de divination, dit-elle avec un air renfrogné dont se chargera le professeur Trelawney. Elle sourit quand elle vit les expressions de tous les trois. Mais je doute fortement qu'elle ait beaucoup d'inscriptions. Enfin je dois accepter pour ne pas la contrarier pour vous savez quoi. Les autres clubs, reprit-elle, continueront normalement. Tout est bon ?

Oui, d'accord répondit Hermione.

Bien, Miss Granger, cela ne vous dérange pas si vous êtes nommée Préfète-en-Chef de Gryffondor ? proposa McGonagall avec un sourire.

Oh ! mais c'est merveilleux, s'exclama Hermione, merci, biens sûr j'accepte, c'est un honneur.

Bien, dans ce cas, vous recevrez votre insigne avec les lettres annonçant la rentrée. Je dois vous informer que la rentrée sera avancée cette année pour ceux qui ont mal réussi leurs examens de fin d'année. Ils devront prendre des cours de remise à niveau pour se préparer aux nouveaux programmes qui sont très chargés, croyez-moi. D'ailleurs Miss Granger, à propos des programmes, vous savez que les professeurs seront inspectés pour vérifier qu'ils appliquent bien les programmes. Le Ministère a pour cela prévu des commissions qui seront composées d'un représentant du Département des Métiers, des Formations et des Etudes, de la Directrice de Poudlard, et d'un élève. Acceptez-vous d'être cette élève ?

Oh oui, bien sûr, dit Hermione, très honorée par toutes ces propositions.

Je ne vous propose pas à vous, dit-elle en se tournant vers Harry et Ron, car je sais que vous serez occupés par vos entraînements de Quidditch.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit Harry, je ne pense pas que j'aurais aimé ce travail. Et Ron acquiesça.

Vous savez, commençant à vous connaître Harry, je m'en serais doutée. Et elle leur adressa un sourire bienveillant qui fit beaucoup plaisir à Harry. McGonagall semblait moins froide et elle avait apparemment accepté le fait que c'était lui qui devait devenir le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent à la Porte à Transplaner, ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Rusard à l'angle d'un couloir. Celui-ci avait l'air furieux et était essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir. De toute évidence Miss Teigne était allée se plaindre de ce que lui avait fait McGonagall.

Je vois qu'on se promène illégalement dans le château pendant les vacances, dit-il de sa voix sifflante en les regardant de ses yeux vitreux. Ils pouvaient sentir son haleine de poisson frit.

La Directrice nous a convoqué ! dit sèchement Hermione sur un ton glacial en lui lançant un regard noir.

Ce n'est pas tout, poursuivit Rusard sur un ton mauvais. Miss Teigne m'a dit que vous avez commis des actes interdits.

Miss Teigne vous a dit ? s'étonna Harry sur un ton très moqueur.

Ne soyez pas insolent, jeune homme, suivez-moi nous allons immédiatement voir Madame la Directrice. Sachez que le nouveau règlement me permettra de vous punir dans mon bureau. Je vous pendrai par…

Les doigts de pieds, on sait, coupa sèchement Hermione.

Mais si vous croyez qu'on va se laisser pendre, dit Ron.

C'est ce qu'on verra, dit Rusard.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de McGonagall.

Qu'y a-t-il, Rusard ? demanda-t-elle sèchement en le voyant entrer.

Il se trouve que j'ai surpris ces jeunes gens, dit-il en leur faisant signe d'entrer, en train de violer le règlement intérieur de l'école.

Que faisaient-ils ? demanda-t-elle sèchement à Rusard, mais en adressant un clin d'œil à tous les trois.

Eh bien, Miss Teigne est venue me voir pour me dire…

Miss Teigne parle ? s'étonna McGonagall, c'est étonnant, voudriez-vous me dire comment vous avez fait ça ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton faussement poli.

Ce n'est pas le problème, dit Rusard, ils ont commis…

Et vous croyez cette stupide chatte ? demanda McGonagall. Rusard commença à rougir et sa bouche entr'ouverte laissait apparaître un filet de bave qui coulait sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Harry remarqua que ses mains tremblaient.

Miss Teigne…

est une complètement folle, coupa McGonagall alors j'aimerais que vous me laissiez, j'ai suffisamment de travail comme ça, dit-elle montrant clairement qu'il fallait que Rusard sorte de son bureau.

Ils ont été insolents ! s'exclama Rusard.

Ca se comprend, poursuivit McGonagall en colère.

Et le nouveau règlement…

qui n'est pas encore appliqué et qui ne le sera certainement jamais ! cassa McGonagall. Mr Rusard, je vous le répète, j'ai du travail. Et elle se leva pour ouvrir la porte et lui montrer la sortie.

Enfin, ce fut Harry, Ron et Hermione qui partirent en dernier et McGonagall leur adressa un large sourire en leur faisant signe que ça suffisait avec Rusard maintenant.

C'est pourquoi ils évitèrent soigneusement son regard lorsqu'ils le doublèrent dans le couloir sortant du bureau directorial.

Ils retournèrent au Terrier où ils trouvèrent une Mrs Weasley en forme et particulièrement heureuse. Elle s'étonna que Harry n'ait pas de leçons d'occlumancie aujourd'hui mais Harry lui avait répondu que l'amie de Dumbledore ne pouvait pas aujourd'hui.

C'est pourquoi ils s'entraînèrent au Quidditch dans le jardin avec Ron. Harry lui faisait des tirs et il s'entraînait Ron essayait de les bloquer. Cette année à Poudlard, ils seraient certains de gagner la coupe pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, Rogue ne pourrait plus leur enlever des points injustement, l'équipe de Serpentard ne seraient plus avantagés par leurs balais puisque Malefoy n'était plus là pour les financer… Ils étaient donc résolus à remporter la coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Cet entraînement avait beaucoup fait progresser Ron qui était à l'aise car il savait que personne ne le regardait.

Mais vers la fin de l'après-midi, Hermione avait insisté pour qu'ils s'entraînent. Elle tenait très au sérieux ce que lui avait rapporté Harry à propos de l'attaque que voulait faire Voldemort à Poudlard. Elle avait trouvé un puissant sortilège de défense qui enfermait l'adversaire dans un puissant tourbillon d'eau et l'empêchait d'attaquer. Ils le pratiquèrent dehors tous les trois. Hermione apprit ce sortilège à une vitesse époustouflante et Harry un peu moins rapidement. Ron y arriva aussi finalement après plusieurs essais. Tous trois avaient énormément progressé mais surtout beaucoup mûri, cela se voyait à leur concentration. Ils n'auraient jamais été capables quelques années auparavant de se concentrer si bien pendant un cours qui n'était pas obligatoire. C'était en fait leur immense détermination qui les avait aidés.

Ce sortilège du mur d'eau se produisait lorsque l'on prononçait la formule _waterwhirloo_. Ils s'entraînèrent donc tous les trois à ce sortilège en l'essayant à leur tour les uns sur les autres. Mrs Weasley était d'ailleurs très impressionnée, elle avait tenu à assister à leur entraînement. Elle disait qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce sortilège mais elle avait avoué n'être pas très sérieuse lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard.

Et après tu nous embêtes sans arrêt lorsqu'on fait la moindre chose de travers ! s'exclama Ron.

Ronald Weasley ! dit-elle, je te signale que j'aurais bien aimé que l'on me force à être un peu plus sérieuse, j'aurais été un peu plus puissante et j'aurais pu faire un métier plus intéressant. Alors Ronald, si tu ne veux pas finir conseiller d'orientation, tu ferais mieux de travailler.

C'est vrai que c'est un métier pour moldus, dit Ron en grimaçant, il y a bien d'autres métiers plus intéressants…

La journée se passa tranquillement, plusieurs membres du Ministère passaient parfois au Terrier et Scrimgeour y resta le soir pour manger ce qui montrait que la tension était retombée. Harry savait qu'il n'y aurait plus d'attaques de Mangemorts au moins jusqu'à la rentrée ce que personne au Ministère ne savait. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il le laisse entendre pour que les efforts accomplis ces derniers temps se poursuivent.

En fait, Scrimgeour avait annoncé que les Mangemorts semblaient avoir complètement disparu. Même les brumes qui montraient que les détraqueurs se multipliaient s'étaient un peu dissipées et ceux-ci semblaient être mis à l'abri par Voldemort. De toute évidence, comme Rogue l'avait prévenu, Voldemort était en train de rassembler son armée mais ils ne pouvaient pas l'en empêcher pour le moment. Ils devaient se contenter de le bloquer dès qu'il attaquerait.

Cette stratégie ne plaisait pas à Harry qui aurait préféré attaquer directement les Mangemorts plutôt que de s'en protéger. Mais Rogue lui avait bien dit qu'il ne pouvait pas trop en dire pour éviter que Voldemort ne le soupçonne.

Il est clair que si tous les Horcruxes avaient été détruits, Rogue aurait risqué sans problème de se mesurer à Voldemort et il aurait tenté de le détruire mais cela aurait été inutile alors qu'il restait des Horcruxes car il aurait perdu son rôle d'espion.

Scrimgeour devait l'après-midi aller visiter le nouveau stade qui venait d'être construit et qui accueillerait la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch 1998 au Canada. Le Ministère canadien de la Magie avait demandé de l'aide à tous les autres Ministères pour qu'ils placent les sortilèges repousse-moldus aux alentours du terrain. Apparemment, la coupe du monde s'annonçait très sûre et le Ministère canadien avait pris des mesures pour éviter que ne se reproduise le fiasco au niveau de l'organisation de la dernière coupe du monde. Mr Weasley avait d'ailleurs pris des places pour tous dans les meilleures tribunes.

L'après-midi, son faux Gallion s'était mis à chauffer et le numéro sur la tranche lui indiquait qu'il devait se rendre chez Abelforth le lendemain dimanche 28 juillet à dix-huit heures.

La journée du lendemain se passa à peu près comme la veille, ils s'entraînèrent beaucoup au Quidditch et Hermione tint absolument à apprendre à Harry un maléfice de magie très noire qui consistait en un jet de flammes noires qui bloquaient la respiration de l'ennemi. Mais Hermione avait jugé que c'était un maléfice qui était particulièrement dangereux et elle n'avait pas voulu l'apprendre pour le moment à Ron ni elle-même. Il était important d'ajouter qu'une fois que Harry savait utiliser un sortilège, elle exigeait absolument qu'il le pratique sans en prononcer la formule. Et Harry était devenu particulièrement doué en ce qui concernait les sortilèges informulés alors qu'il arrivait toujours très mal à les utiliser à la fin de l'année dernière.

Ainsi, à dix-huit heures précises, il frappa à la porte d'Abelforth pour ce qui serait sa première leçon d'occlumancie. En fait, son niveau était tellement nul dans cette discipline qu'on pouvait considérer qu'il n'en avait jamais fait.

Installe-toi, Harry, dit-il d'une manière très calme. Avant de commencer notre leçon, je dois d'abord te prévenir que Severus Rogue a préparé une leçon demain quatorze heures. Il a dit qu'il souhaiterait que tu sois déjà bien préparé dès la rentrée. C'est donc possible demain ?

Oui, bien sûr, répondit Harry.

Aujourd'hui, nous allons donc commencer nos leçons d'occlumancie. Tu connais le principe même si les leçons avec Severus ont été d'après ce que j'ai entendu été particulièrement catastrophiques. C'est pourquoi je pense que tu sais l'importance de savoir vider son esprit. Et je pense qu'il serait préférable que Fumseck soit ici. Je suppose que cela ne le dérange pas de venir ?

Non, je vais l'appeler, répondit Harry. Et il pensa très fort à Fumseck. Puis il sentit que Fumseck avait compris car il crut entendre dans sa tête le chant du phénix. Puis soudain Fumseck apparut.

Ah excellent, bonjour Fumseck. Je suis heureux de voir que le lien entre Fumseck et toi est déjà fort, dit-il en s'adressant à nouveau à Harry. Albus aurait été très fier de toi.

Merci, balbutia Harry. Il aurait été difficile de lui faire un plus beau compliment.

Bien, donc pour en revenir à notre leçon, je pense que Fumseck pourra t'être utile à vider ton esprit. Est-ce que tu connais les propriétés du chant du phénix ?

Non, dit Harry intéressé.

Bien, je suis certain que tu trouves ce chant agréable. Ce chant a donc la propriété de faire oublier momentanément ses soucis à celui qui les entend, c'est exactement comme si tu les mettais dans une Pensine pour un moment, mais bien sûr ils reviennent après. En fait, il faut savoir que l'esprit du sorcier considère d'abord un certain type de pensées, les autres sont refoulées. C'est-à-dire que en fait tu penses soit à ce qui te fait plaisir ou soit à ce que tu n'as pas envie de penser. Le chant du Phénix t'aide donc à ne penser que à ce que tu as envie de penser. Et il se trouve que lorsque le sorcier s'est lié très récemment avec un phénix, cela ne fonctionne pas comme cela. Disons que le sorcier se laisse un peu submerger par le chant et ne pense plus qu'à cela. Et il devient inutile de pénétrer son esprit car il n'y sera perceptible qu'un sentiment d'immense bonheur. Mais ce n'est pas à cela que Fumseck va nous être utile. Il va d'abord te faire écouter ton chant pour que ton esprit ne soit pas encombré et ensuite tu seras plus concentré et tu arriveras plus facilement à me repousser lorsque j'essaierai de rentrer dans ton esprit. N'oublie pas Harry que c'est ta seule volonté et ta seule détermination qui te permettra de me repousser. Il faudra que tu veuille très fort me repousser. Si tu te laisses emporter dans les souvenirs que je vais réveiller en toi, tu auras beaucoup de difficultés à t'en détacher. Fumseck va donc te simplifier la tâche car ainsi tu pourras ne penser qu'à me repousser et non pas à tes soucis du quotidien. C'est seulement une histoire de concentration, tu comprends ?

Oui, répondit Harry.

Bien, nous allons commencer. Fumseck, s'il te plaît es-tu d'accord pour chanter quelque chose à Harry qui pourrait lui faire oublier tout ce qu'il ressent en étant venu ici ?

Et le phénix se mit à chanter un chant merveilleux. Harry se sentait très bien à l'entendre, il était heureux et il lui semblait impossible qu'un tel bonheur puisse cesser, mais rapidement, Abelforth l'interrompit.

Déjà ! s'exclama Harry.

Bien, Fumseck a été efficace, merci dit-il en caressant le plumage brillant de Fumseck qui venait de se percher sur son épaule. En effet, tu étais tellement bien que tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que près de dix minutes viennent de passer, Harry.

Dix minutes ! mais…

Bien, si tu me le permets nous allons commencer, l'interrompit Abelforth. Et Harry se tut. _Legilimens_ ! dit-il calmement en pointant sa baguette sur Harry.

Harry n'avait encore jamais ressenti cette sensation. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un pensait à sa place pour lui. Il entendait Abelforth comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans sa tête. Mais Harry ne voulait pas que Abelforth cherche dans sa tête. Il dit non fermement mais cela ne suffisait pas, Abelforth continuer de se balader dans son cerveau, il répéta non encore une fois mais cela ne suffisait pas, Abelforth était toujours présent dans sa tête. Et puis soudain, il était au milieu d'une forêt… des Mangemorts arrivaient en transplanant… il gravait la Marque des Ténèbres dans le bras de Pétunia.

Je crois que nous allons arrêter là, dit calmement Abelforth alors que Harry était à présent assis sur le tapis qui représentait un hippogriffe et d'ailleurs Harry ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

J'étais prêt de réussir, dit Harry avec un large sourire.

En effet, c'était bien pour un premier essai. Mais Harry tu dois comprendre qu'il ne te suffit pas de refuser que j'entre dans mon esprit, il faut que tu m'ordonnes de sortir, que tu sois très clair et que ta détermination se montre plus. J'ai clairement compris que tu ne voulais pas que je voie tes souvenirs mais c'est comme si tu disais à Voldemort que tu ne veux pas qu'il tu des gens.

Ah ! s'exclama Harry qui comprenait soudain, je dois vous pousser à sortir et pas attendre que vous le fassiez de vous-même !

Voilà, dit Abelforth avec un sourire mais je crois t'avoir ravivé certains souvenirs peu joyeux et si Fumseck voulait bien à nouveau t'aider à oublier tout ça, ce serait bien.

Et Fumseck répéta son magnifique chant. Harry se sentait à nouveau parfaitement détendu après cela et Abelforth recommença.

_Legilimens_.

Harry sentit à nouveau la présence d'Abelforth dans ses pensées et il se força à le repousser. « Non, sortez ! » se disait-il dans sa tête et il sentait que par sa détermination il arriverait à le repousser. Il poussait de toutes ses forces rien que par sa pensée et il sentait petit à petit Abelforth s'éloigner.

Puis soudain, il était ailleurs, il n'était plus dans sa tête, il savait qu'il était dans la tête d'Albus. Et puis il était ici, chez lui, il se retourna et vit Albus Dumbledore dans le canapé où était assis Harry actuellement, il s'approcha…

Ca ira comme ça, dit Abelforth calmement.

Excusez-moi, dit Harry, je…

Ce n'est rien, Harry, cela fait plaisir. Tu viens de montrer que tu disposes de facultés particulières…

Des facultés particulières ? s'étonna Harry.

Oui, dit Abelforth amusé, tu es un très bon légilimens, c'est-à-dire que tu peux facilement entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je t'enseignerai la légilimencie plus tard. Nous en sommes pour l'instant à l'occlumancie et il serait imprudent de vouloir brûler les étapes. Tu as donc parfaitement compris ce que je t'expliquais et suis surpris que tu y sois arrivé si rapidement. Severus m'avait dit que tu n'avais apparemment aucun don pour l'occlumancie mais tu peux être content de savoir qu'il se trompe.

Monsieur ? demanda Harry, est-ce que ce ne serait pas la même chose que pour lutter contre le sortilège de l'Imperium ?

Oui, ta remarque est juste, Harry, c'est là aussi toute la détermination du sorcier qui fait la différence, et aussi bien sûr la force d'esprit. En fait, le chant du Phénix t'a placé dans la même situation où tu ne penses à rien, je sais que tu as vécu ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, répondit Harry.

Et donc, c'est une situation où tu peux réussir plus facilement. Cela ne veut pas dire que c'est facile car très peu de sorciers sont capables d'accomplir les progrès que tu as fais depuis une vingtaine de minutes. Mais c'est un début et il faut savoir que lorsque tu auras à utiliser l'occlumancie, la situation ne sera pas toujours aussi idéale…

Je le conçois, dit Harry.

Il te faudra parvenir à aller au-delà de la confusion de ton esprit pour parfaitement détecter la présence de ton agresseur, de le cerner bien pour pouvoir le repousser, c'est là toute la difficulté mais je suis certain que tu pourras y arriver très bientôt. Je te suggère seulement de recommencer encore une ou deux fois pour être certain que tes progrès soient durables. Es-tu prêt ?

Oui, euh… le chant du Phénix ? demanda Harry.

Tu verras que ce n'est pas nécessaire, je veux faire un test, dit Abelforth. Bien attention, _legilimens_ !

Il sentit à nouveau Abelforth l'envahir. Mais il était légèrement masqué par le souvenir très récent qu'il avait de ce qu'il avait vu dans la tête d'Abelforth. Et puis se souvenir lui en fit rappeler d'autres et il revit la mort de Dumbledore, ce qui se passait dans la caverne.

Vois-tu, lui dit Abelforth alors qu'il se relevait lentement ; il s'était à nouveau retrouvé par terre sur le tapis, le moindre souvenir peut créer une confusion profonde dans ton esprit. Tu as vu un souvenir et rapidement tu as été submergé, et ainsi, c'est comme si tu m'avais donné une Pensine dans laquelle tu aurais mis quelques uns de tes souvenirs. Le problème est donc d'arriver à vaincre ta curiosité, ton envie de te remémorer certains souvenirs. Dès que tu as senti que je m'étais introduit dans ton esprit, il fallait immédiatement me contrôler, ne pas me laisser au milieu de tes pensées, Harry. Mais c'était la première fois, et je voulais te montrer ce que c'était. Je suis certain que tu peux y arriver. Recommençons. _Legilimens_.

Harry sentit à nouveau la présence d'Abelforth. Immédiatement il essaya de le faire sortit de son esprit, mais plusieurs images lui passaient devant mais il ne devait pas savoir ce qu'elles étaient, cela n'était pas important ; Abelforth s'éloignait, il sentait qu'il allait le perdre mais non, il ne devait pas le perdre, il ne fallait pas qu'il voie les souvenirs, Abelforth se rapprochait, il ne sentait maintenant plus que lui, les souvenirs avaient disparu, il devait le faire sortir, et après ce qui lui sembla une lutte acharnée, guidée par sa seule volonté, il repoussa Abelforth et entra dans sa tête. Mais non, il ne voulait pas entrer dans sa tête. Et il se força à retourner dans la sienne maintenant que Abelforth n'y était plus. Enfin, il revit le salon dans lequel il se trouvait et Abelforth qui était assis en face de lui souriait.

Harry, je suis impressionné, vraiment très impressionné, c'est excellent ce que tu viens de faire… Ta force d'esprit est immense… arriver à te contrôler comme cela, à repousser d'abord tes propres souvenirs, puis à imposer ta volonté, et enfin ne pas vouloir rester dans ma tête… Tu as atteint un niveau exceptionnel. Je vois que tu es donc maintenant capable de maîtriser également ta légilimencie… tout simplement incroyable Harry...

Merci, bredouilla Harry. Il était utile de dire que même lui était stupéfait de sa performance.

En une demi-heure, il venait d'en faire infiniment plus qu'en plusieurs heures avec Rogue. Si seulement Rogue lui avait expliqué aussi clairement que venait de le faire Abelforth et si il n'avait pas tout fait pour paraître désagréable, Harry savait qu'il aurait déjà progressé avant. Et Sirius ne serait pas mort…

Harry, il va maintenant falloir que tu te reposes, car ce que tu viens de faire a dû t'épuiser.

Oui, j'ai un peu mal à la tête, répondit Harry.

C'est vrai mais je dois avouer que je n'y suis pas allé doucement sur le sortilège, et puis il faut dire que je suis un très bon légilimens ce qui augmente encore ta prestation, Harry, dit-il en souriant. Je vais donc te laisser rentrer. N'oublie pas demain à quatorze heures ta leçon avec Severus.

Merci, à demain, dit Harry.

Et puis il rentra au Terrier. Il avait hâte de dire à Ron et à Hermione les progrès qu'il venait d'accomplir.

Oh Harry, c'est merveilleux ! s'exclama Hermione.

Dommage que je n'ai pas su faire ça avant.

Il faut dire que tu ne faisais pas d'efforts, combien de fois t'avais-je répété d'essayer de fermer ton esprit le soir avant de t'endormir, dit Hermione gravement.

Si Rogue n'avait pas tout fait pour être le plus désagréable possible avec moi et s'il m'avait expliqué clairement comment fermer son esprit, j'aurais peut-être progressé, dit Harry très sèchement.

Désolé, Harry, s'excusa-t-elle, je comprends, oublions cela, bravo encore pour tes progrès.

Le soir, il ne se fit pas prier pour aller dormir. La leçon l'avait vraiment épuisé et il s'endormit d'un sommeil très profond dont il ne garda le souvenir le matin d'aucun rêve.

Le matin, ce fut Mrs Weasley qui vint le réveiller vers midi moins dix alors que le repas de midi allait commencer. Harry avait très bien dormi et sa fatigue de la veille s'était totalement dissipée. Il se sentait à présent parfaitement en forme.

Il était d'ailleurs complètement agité et il fit une partie de Quidditch pour se calmer avant d'aller voir Rogue qui avait certainement décidé de lui faire travailler d'autres maléfices plus difficiles encore.

Il se rendit donc chez Abelforth à quatorze heures précises et Rogue arriva quelques secondes après lui.

Bien, Potter, je vois que vous avez perdu votre fâcheuse habitude d'arriver en retard, c'est un progrès, dit-il d'une voix moqueuse mais Harry, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis quelques jours, l'ignora ; Rogue allait certainement comprendre qu'Harry était plus intelligent que lui et que cela ne servirait à rien si ce n'est à passer pour un imbécile.

Bonjour, lui répondit Harry avec une voix forte.

Bien, Potter, aujourd'hui nous allons passer à quelque chose de plus difficile comme je vous l'avais promis mais d'abord je dois vous mettre en garde, dit-il d'une voix sifflante. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fait un élevage de Cocatris, bien sûr vous ne savez pas ce que c'est ? demanda Rogue.

Non, avoua Harry.

Je m'en doutais, dit Rogue avec un ton doucereux. Mais votre encyclopédie ambulante pourra vous renseigner là-dessus, poursuivit-il avec un ricanement mauvais. Je vous préviens donc Potter, il est décidé à s'en servir pour attaquer Poudlard !

Bien, d'accord, dit Harry se demandant quelles horreurs pouvaient bien être les Cocatris.

Severus, dit Abelforth calmement. Harry vient d'accomplir des progrès énormes en à peine une demi-heure hier en ce qui concerne l'occlumancie, et il se révèle qu'il est également un excellent légilimens.

Potter ? s'étonna-t-il, pourtant il n'a jamais montré le moindre signe avec moi qu'il était doué pour cela. En revanche, il m'a laissé beaucoup de signes pour montrer sa nullité.

De toute évidence, dit Harry d'un ton glacial, ne pouvant se retenir de réagir cette fois, je pense que cela dépend du professeur.

Potter, je crois que vous devriez vous calmer, dit Rogue en lui lançant un regard noir. Harry s'apprêta à répliquer mais Abelforth leur fit signe de se taire.

S'il vous plaît, je crois que l'essentiel dans tout cela est le progrès énorme qu'a accompli Harry. C'était juste pour information Severus, vous saurez donc que Harry pourra éventuellement apprendre des maléfices de torture mentale lorsqu'il en aura atteint le niveau.

Des maléfices de quoi ? s'étonna Harry. Le mot de « torture mentale » ne lui inspirait pas grand-chose de bon, il connaissait déjà le maléfice Doloris mais un maléfice de « torture mentale » ne devait pas être quelque chose de très différent apparemment.

Tu verras plus tard, Harry, lui dit Abelforth, ce sont de toute évidence des maléfices qui sont très noirs par rapport au reste de la Magie Noire et pour le moment il ne faut pas s'occuper de cela. Allons donc à Poudlard pour la leçon, dit Abelforth.

Et ils passèrent par le Portoloin à nouveau. La salle Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas bougé depuis la dernière fois. La table était toujours poussée laissant un large espace pour pratiquer de la Magie.

Parfait, dit Rogue. Bien, Potter, j'ai aujourd'hui prévu de vous apprendre le sortilège de la Morsure du Diable. Ce sortilège engendre d'atroces souffrances à la personne sur laquelle vous le pratiquez, c'est pourquoi il vous faudra attendre d'être un jour confronté à un Mangemort pour le pratiquer. Les Mangemorts n'utilisent jamais ce sortilège, car pour la plupart d'entre eux, ce sont des imbéciles qui ne sont capables de maîtriser que les trois Sortilèges Impardonnables. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres connaît ce sortilège mais il ne l'utilise pas. Pour lui, comme Mr Albus Dumbledore a dû vous le dire, il n'existe rien de pire que la mort, c'est pourquoi il a prévu de se rendre immortel en faisant ses Horcruxes. Sa bêtise fait qu'il n'utilise que le Sortilège de l'Avada Kedavra. Mais pour vous, Potter, ce sortilège peut être un atout considérable. Son effet est terrible. Vous provoquez une douleur interne terrible à la personne sur qui vous l'appliquez et je peux vous assurer que vous pouvez envoyer cette personne à vie à Sainte-Mangouste si vous faites durer votre sortilège. Il aboutit à force au même effet que le baiser d'un détraqueur, il détruit complètement votre âme. Mais je sais, que vous saurez utiliser ce maléfice avec prudence, et je peux donc vous l'apprendre. L'action de ce sortilège se fait en insérant une telle dose de mal dans l'âme de votre victime que cela agit sur tout son corps et notamment sur son cerveau et son système nerveux. Vous insérez dans ses pensées une telle confusion en détruisant toute pensée logique, toute pensée bonne que la personne est incapable de réfléchir, elle s'invente une douleur intense et cela est transmis à tout son corps, comme si ses nerfs s'enflammaient lentement, comme si un poison se répandait dans tout le corps de votre victime. L'application de ce sortilège quelques fractions de secondes sur une personne vous suffit à l'immobiliser plusieurs heures, si vous l'appliquez plusieurs secondes, vous l'envoyez pour plusieurs mois à l'hôpital et si jamais vous allez à la minute, la personne est fichue. Si donc vous n'exagérez pas trop en appliquant ce sortilège, la confusion et la douleur s'effaceront très lentement de la personne et tout se remettra en ordre. Nous allons donc commencer par prononcer l'incantation sans votre baguette Potter. Répétez après moi : _evil invasium_.

_Evil invasium_, dit Harry lentement.

Bien, maintenant je vais vous dire dans quelles conditions d'esprit vous pourrez réussir ce sortilège. Je vous rappelle pour cela toute l'importance de la concentration. Mais c'est le même principe que pour le précédent maléfice que je vous ai appris, Potter, vous devez être déterminé à vouloir faire du mal. Dans ce cas, cela vous sera difficile, c'est pourquoi… _Spero destructum apparecium_ ! dit-il avec un ton féroce en pointant sa baguette au-dessus de lui.

Un détraqueur surgit de nulle part au milieu de la pièce en se dressant de toute sa hauteur devant Harry. L'atmosphère était soudain devenue glaciale et sombre. Le détraqueur s'approcha lentement de Harry en émettant son râle horrible et en dégageant une horrible odeur de pourriture.

Vous savez quoi faire, Potter ! dit Rogue férocement. Et Harry se concentra, il devait absolument détruire ce détraqueur.

_Evil invasium_ ! hurla-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers le détraqueur qui n'était plus qu'à un mètre devant lui.

Quelque chose que, par analogie avec un jet de lumière, l'on pouvait qualifier de « jet d'obscurité » parti de sa baguette et heurta le détraqueur qui émit un râle beaucoup plus puissant et long que d'habitude.

Le détraqueur fut projeté en arrière en se tordant de douleur mais après quelques secondes, il se redressa et dans un horrible sifflement, recracha un nuage de fumée sombre, épaisse et glaciale. Cette fumée se dissipa rapidement en un long bruit de soufflement qui glaçait le sang.

_Spero destructum disparecium_ ! dit-il et le détraqueur disparut aussi subitement qu'il était apparut.

Abelforth semblait impressionné par ce qu'il venait de voir et sourit à Harry. Rogue aussi était impressionné puisque apparemment il n'avait pas de sourire moqueur sur son visage. Il semblait cependant chercher ses mots.

Je crois Potter, que si vous aviez fait cela en classe je n'aurais pas eu d'excuse pour donner des points à Gryffondor, c'était excellent pour un début, vraiment excellent… Je suppose que cela est dû en partie à l'effet de surprise et à votre peur terrible des détraqueurs mais quand même, je suis forcé d'avouer que vous avez un talent inimaginable pour la Magie Noire, talent d'ailleurs que je n'ai pas remarqué dans les autres disciplines. Je suppose que c'est le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui vous l'a transmis lorsqu'il a tenté de vous tuer, mais il est clair que vous avez ce pouvoir. Cela vous sera bien sûr très utile pour vous débarrasser de lui. Nous allons si vous le voulez bien recommencer. Il est tout à fait normal que le détraqueur ait repoussé le sortilège au bout d'un certain temps. Il est vrai que ces créatures sont tellement cruelles que ce sortilège ne les affecte pas longtemps. Vous pouvez cependant essayer d'y mettre un peu plus de volonté mais bien sûr, je ne vous en demanderais pas plus pour le moment. Et pour satisfaire votre curiosité, Potter, sachez que je ne fais pas apparaître un détraqueur comme cela, je ne fais que l'appeler, préparez-vous, Potter ! _Spero destructum apparecium _!

Le détraqueur apparut à nouveau au milieu de la pièce et s'approcha de Harry lentement.

_Evil invasium_ ! hurla Harry encore plus fort que la première fois.

Il se produisit approximativement la même chose que lors du premier essai.

Non, non, non, Potter, vous n'avez pas bien compris, dit Rogue après avoir fait disparaître le détraqueur. Il vous faut avoir plus de conviction, plus de volonté, plus de concentration, et le fait de crier ne vous apporte pas cela, bien au contraire. Vous pouvez réussir le sortilège parfaitement tout en le murmurant tant que vous avez la force d'esprit suffisante. Car vous devez avoir les idées très claires, Potter, pour pouvoir créer suffisamment de mal nécessaire pour lancer ce maléfice. Recommençons.

Rogue fit apparaître le détraqueur qui s'avança toujours aussi lentement vers Harry, dans la pièce glacée. Harry se concentra. Il voulait faire subir à ce détraqueur tout le mal que les détraqueurs avaient pu lui faire subir auparavant. Il lança le sortilège sans le formuler et cela fonctionna parfaitement.

D'ailleurs, le souffle était tel que lorsque le maléfice était passé devant Rogue, sa cape avait été emportée. Le maléfice avait atteint le détraqueur en pleine poitrine et celui-ci se mit à hurler de douleur. Harry n'avait jamais entendu un cri aussi horrible, un cri aussi perçant, et il savait que tout le mal qu'avait pu infliger ce détraqueur était en train de ressortir. Le détraqueur se tordait de douleur mais se calma lentement en enfin recracha cette fois un nuage noir beaucoup plus épais et gros. Il recula et essaya de s'enfuir mais Rogue le fit disparaître.

Potter, j'avoue même que vous commencez à me faire peur, lui dit Rogue.

Oui, Severus, était intervenu Abelforth, je crois qu'il faut s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, c'est amplement suffisant.

Vous venez de réaliser ce sortilège avec une force inouïe ! s'exclama Rogue, et sans le formuler. C'est vraiment exceptionnel… vraiment exceptionnel… Félicitations, Potter, je suis content de voir enfin votre détermination, vous avez enfin compris qu'il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie que des amusements débiles, la seule chose en fait que vous aviez pu faire jusqu'à maintenant. Votre puissance est exceptionnelle et pour votre sécurité, je pense qu'il ne faudrait pas que l'on refasse des cours de Magie Noire avant une bonne semaine.

Lorsque Rogue avait dit cela, il n'avait plus rien sur son visage de moqueur, ni aucune trace de colère, Harry crut même y déceler de la peur.

Et il retourna au Terrier pour expliquer tout cela à Ron et Hermione.

Il est vrai que tu dois faire attention avec la Magie Noire, Harry, lui avait dit Hermione, je sais que tu saurais être prudent dans son application mais il ne faudrait pas que tu prennes goût à ce genre de maléfices où il te faut vouloir la souffrance de l'autre.

Je sais, dit Harry gravement.

Il faudra que tu saches n'utiliser ces maléfices que lorsque tu auras affaire à un Mangemort, Harry, jamais lors d'une dispute avec un autre élève…

Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, je sais, dit Harry.

Bien, je pense alors qu'il faudrait que tu développes aussi parallèlement ta Magie Blanche, Harry, de manière à ce que tu gardes toujours un équilibre. Il faudra que tu parles de cela avec Abelforth.

J'irai le voir après, dit Harry.

J'aurais voulu te dire autre chose, Harry, je pense que tu devrais t'occuper un peu plus de Dobby et Kreattur, le fait d'avoir des elfes demande que tu leur accordes une attention particulière. Harry avait complètement oublié Dobby et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de penser à Kreattur.

Si tu veux que je m'occupe de Kreattur, tu peux toujours rêver ! s'exclama-t-il.

Tu devrais ! dit Hermione gravement, si tu veux éviter ce qui s'était produit…

Kreattur travaille dans les cuisines de Poudlard, les autres elfes le surveillent ! dit Harry sèchement.

Et Dobby ? peut-être que tu devrais au moins lui donner son salaire, la fin du mois approche !

Tu sais quoi, je vais aller à Gringotts pour qu'ils lui donnent plusieurs mois d'avance au moins on sera tranquille avec ça, dit Harry.

Et tu devrais aussi lui rappeler qu'il a droit à ses vacances !

Je ne vais pas l'empêcher de travailler !

Harry, tu sais très bien qu'il a peur d'être punis s'il part en vac…

Mais je ne l'ai jamais puni ! s'exclama Harry d'un air indigné.

Je sais, mais je propose que tu devrais le faire venir vivre ici au moins pendant les vacances, ça montrerait que tu lui portes un peu plus d'attention !

Mais ce n'est pas moi qui décide, dit Harry qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione s'énervait sur lui alors qu'il n'y pouvait strictement rien.

Ron, je pense que tu devrais insister pour que Dobby puisse venir ici !

D'accord, d'accord mais si c'est pour que la maison devienne le QG de la SALE, il n'en n'est pas question !

Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes ! s'exclama Hermione indignée. Finalement, je vois que vous êtes pareil que les Mangemorts qui n'acceptent pas les Sang-de-Bourbe, sauf que vous c'est avec les elfes !

Mais Hermione ! balbutia Harry profondément choqué par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Enfin, Hermione, nous ne tuons pas d'elfes, dit Ron, lui aussi choqué.

Et bien alors montrez que vous les défendez ! dit-elle.

Ils avaient donc demandé à Mrs Weasley d'accueillir Dobby et l'idée l'avait ravie. Elle avait juste demandé à ce qu'on attende l'avis de Mr Weasley. Elle était sinon enchantée par l'idée de Hermione et de pouvoir participer à la S.A.L.E.

Hermione était contente d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui se rattachait à sa cause et elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas lâché Mrs Weasley à propos de cela toute l'après-midi. Elle lui avait raconté l'histoire des elfes depuis le Moyen-Âge et Mrs Weasley ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être impressionnée. Mais elle faisait la cuisine et elle se contentait d'acquiescer pendant que Hermione parlait. Il est vrai qu'elle était au début intéressée par tout cela mais au bout de deux heures pendant lesquelles Hermione lui avait raconté l'histoire d'une vingtaine d'elfes célèbres et pourquoi il fallait les protéger, elle avait décroché tout à fait involontairement.

Elle avait été sauvée par Ginny qui lui avait proposé de faire une partie d'échecs version sorcier qui avait duré jusqu'au repas du soir.


	16. Un anniversaire heureux

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 16 : UN ANNIVERSAIRE HEUREUX**

Le soir, lorsque Mr Weasley était rentré, Hermione l'avait harcelé à propos des elfes et il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre ce qu'elle lui proposait.

Il en résultat que Dobby pourrait venir vivre au Terrier pendant le reste des vacances d'été. Harry envoya Fumseck le chercher pour le prévenir qu'il pouvait venir s'il le voulait.

En ce qui concerne Hedwige, la pauvre chouette n'avait plus de travail depuis peu de temps et Harry avait bien du mal à lui faire comprendre qu'il était imprudent d'envoyer des informations importantes par hibou. C'est pourquoi, il avait décidé tous les jours de l'envoyer chercher des magazines comme le _Chicaneur _du mois d'août qui venait de paraître au village de Loutry Ste Chaspoule mais ce n'était pas pour le lire. Le _Chicaneur_ était en effet le magazine le plus louche qui puisse exister, et bien sûr toutes les informations qu'il contenait étaient fausses, Harry y avait notamment appris que son parrain était le batteur d'un groupe de musique ce qui était bien sûr faux. Le directeur du _Chicaneur_ était le père de Luna Lovegood, une fille très bizarre mais très gentille et qui portait des radis sur ses oreilles. Et le _Chicaneur_ n'avait pas changé. En effet la dernière édition contenait des informations tout à fait « Lunesques ».

DOLORES OMBRAGE EST ISSUE D'UN CROISEMENT ENTRE UN GOBELIN ET UN ELFE

_Nous avons appris récemment que Dolores Ombrage, le professeur le plus détesté de l'histoire de Poudlard, est issue d'un croisement entre un gobelin et un elfe. C'est ce qui pourrait expliquer sa petite taille selon un spécialiste des hybrides._

_Il faut savoir que Dolores Ombrage avait une haine particulière envers les hybrides qu'elle jugeait dangereux et instables. Mais en fait, nous nous rendons compte que elle aussi est un hybride. Sa mère était un elfe prénommé Poppy et son père un gobelin dont nous n'avons pas pu retrouver la trace. _

_Nous lui avions envoyé une lettre pour lui expliquer cela et lui demander mais elle a refusé de nous donner des indications, peut-être qu'elle ne connaissait pas ses parents. Mais de toute évidence, elle a du mal à accepter la vérité._

_Le problème est que son ami Cornelius Fudge, l'ancien ministre de la magie qui a battu lui aussi des records d'impopularité déteste particulièrement les gobelins. Nous avions déjà enquêté là-dessus et ses proches collaborateurs avaient révélé qu'il se plaisait à en massacrer le plus possible. C'est pourquoi, pour la sécurité de Dolores Ombrage, elle devrait être placée sous surveillance du ministère._

Harry était abasourdi par l'extraordinaire capacité des Lovegood à inventer les choses les plus abracadabrantes qui puissent exister. Certes Ombrage était petite mais de là à expliquer cela par le fait que sa mère était un elfe et son père un gobelin… Harry ne pouvait cependant être qu'heureux de la réaction qu'allait avoir Ombrage et il aurait vraiment souhaité être là.

Mais, il ne lut rien d'autre du _Chicaneur_ car rien qu'à lire les titres, il savait qu'il n'y avait rien de vrai là-dedans : il y avait apparemment une rumeur sur des créatures magiques dont Harry n'avait jamais entendu parler, les « popoles des prés » mais il ne s'inquiété pas une seconde de son ignorance à ce propos. En fait, il se rendit compte la seule chose de vraie qui avait été publiée dans ce magazine était son interview.

Cela lui rappela qu'il avait oublié de dire à Hermione que Voldemort préparait d'utiliser des Cocatris pour attaquer Poudlard.

Hermione, AD4 a dit que Voldemort élevait des Cocatris pour attaquer Poudlard, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en ayant auparavant fait attention de s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas écoutés. Au regard horrifié que lui lança Hermione, cela lui confirmait que cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Des Cocatris ! ce sont des sortes de croisements entre un coq et un reptile qui peut être soit un dragon soit un serpent. Ils sont très dangereux et résistants aux sortilèges tout comme les dragons et… un Cocatris causa d'ailleurs un désastre lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers de 1792 !

D'accord, il faudra se préparer pour savoir les repousser, dit Harry un peu refroidit par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Le matin aux alentours de dix heures les lettres annonçant la rentrée étaient arrivées avec beaucoup plus d'avance que les autres années ce qui montrait que McGonagall était sûre d'elle et bien organisée.

_Ecole de sorcellerie de Poudlard,_

_Quelque part dans les montagnes d'Ecosse._

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Directrice._

_A Harry, James, Potter,_

"_Terrier", Loutry Ste Chaspoule._

_Objet : rentrée scolaire 1997._

_Cher Mr Potter, _

_Vous trouverez ci-joints les documents relatifs à l'entrée en septième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Certains ne comportent que des indications, d'autres seront **à compléter et à renvoyer impérativement par hibou avant le 4 août**. Votre rentrée ne pourra pas se faire si vous ne renvoyez pas ces documents. En ce qui concerne les dates de la rentrée, elles sont spécifiques à chaque élève et je vous prie de consulter les documents ci-joints._

_En attendant la rentrée, je vous prie, Mr Potter, de recevoir mes meilleurs sentiments._

Harry sortit les autres lettres. Il y avait en tout une dizaine de parchemins et il commença à les lire.

EXAMENS D'ENTREE EN SEPTIEME ANNEE

_Depuis le retour de Lord Voldemort, il était nécessaire de modifier les programmes pour permettre aux élèves de mieux s'adapter à la situation de la communauté magique. Ces nouveaux programmes seront donc plus difficiles notamment dans les matières visant à se défendre, ils sont instaurés par le décret d'éducation numéro trente et un et vous pouvez les consulter en vous rendant au Ministère de la Magie, Département des Métiers, des Formations et des Etudes._

_Pour les élèves entrant en septième année, ils ont suivi des programmes légers au cours de leurs années précédentes et il est nécessaire de tester les capacités de chacun pour éventuellement appliquer les nouveaux programmes plus en douceur au début. _

_Deux nouvelles disciplines seront désormais obligatoires pour tous, quelles que soient les épreuves qu'ils choisiront de passer à leurs épreuves de BUSE et d'ASPIC, ce sont la réaction face une situation périlleuse et l'initiation aux premiers secours._

_C'est pourquoi tous les élèves désirant s'inscrire en septième année devront venir passer des examens à Poudlard avant la rentrée pour tester leur niveau. Ces examens porteront sur l'ensemble des années précédentes et sur la capacité des candidats à s'adapter à des situations dangereuses et à soigner un blesser, dans le but de préparer aux nouvelles disciplines. Ces épreuves ne porteront cependant pas sur les disciplines n'ayant pas fait l'objet de modifications du programme par le décret d'éducation numéro trente et un, à savoir l'astronomie, l'arithmancie, les Runes anciennes, l'étude des Moldus, le vol et l'histoire de la magie. **Toutes** les autres disciplines seront évaluées pour **tous** les élèves, **quelles que soient les matières qu'ils ont choisies de présenter à l'examen d'ASPIC**, les élèves qui n'auraient pas étudié certaines disciplines au cours de leur sixième année ne seraient bien entendu pas évalués sur les programmes de sixième année._

_Ces examens seront uniquement des épreuves pratiques, accompagnées des questions théoriques posées oralement par les examinateurs. Etant donné qu'il n'est pas possible de faire passer tout le monde en une journée, les élèves se présenteront à des dates différentes._

_**Harry, James, Potter devra se présenter le 9 août à 7 heures au Ministère de la Magie, **le petit déjeuner sera offert à Poudlard._

_Attention, les élèves qui ne pourront pas se présenter à la date indiquée devront le signaler avant le 4 août, dans le but de trouver une autre date._

_Attention, tout élève qui ne se présentera pas à ces examens se verra refuser son inscription._

LISTE DU MATERIEL DEMANDE EN SEPTIEME ANNEE

_Vous ne devrez posséder que le matériel demandé pour les matières que vous suivrez cette année, n'oubliez pas que la réaction face à une situation périlleuse et l'initiation aux premiers secours sont **obligatoires**. Vous devez en outre posséder le matériel commun à toutes les disciplines._

_Il est rappelé que les élèves peuvent posséder un hibou (ou une chouette) ou un chat ou un crapaud et devront le signaler en renvoyant le coupon situé au bas de ce parchemin._

_**Matériel général :**_

Le livre des sorts et enchantements_, niveau 7, par Miranda Fauconnette._

Plantes et créatures maléfiques, comment s'en débarrasser ?

_Uniforme ._

_Trois robes de travail noires ._

_Un chapeau pointu noir ._

_Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable) ._

_Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent) ._

_Une baguette magique._

_Rappel : tous les vêtements doivent porter une étiquette au nom de l'élève._

**_Défense contre les forces du Mal : _**

Défense magique appliquée et son usage contre les forces du Mal.

Abrégé des sortilèges communs et de leurs contre-attaques.

_**Réaction face à une situation périlleuse : **_

_Les mêmes livres qu'en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal._

_**Initiation aux premiers secours : **_

Le guide du guérisseur.

_**Métamorphoses :**_

Manuel de métamorphose avancée.

_**Sortilèges :**_

Sorts et enchantements anciens et oubliés.

_**Potions :**_

Manuel avancé de préparation des potions, _par Libatius Borage._

_Les ingrédients devront être achetés à Poudlard, **les élèves ne doivent en aucun cas posséder leurs propres ingrédients**._

_Un chaudron homologué « spécial Poudlard »._

_Une boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal._

_Une balance en cuivre._

_**Botanique :**_

Mille herbes et champignons magiques, _par Phyllida Augirolle._

_**Soins aux créatures magiques :**_

Les Animaux Fantastiques, _par Newt Scamander._

_**Astronomie : **_

Le guide pour les astronomes avertis.

_Un télescope homologué « spécial Poudlard ». _

_**Arithmancie : **_

Numérologie et grammaire.

_**Runes anciennes : **_

Traité supérieur de traduction des Runes.

_**Etude des Moldus : **_

Les sciences moldues pour les sorciers débutants.

_**Vol : **_

Le Quidditch à travers les Ages, _par Kennilworthy Whisp._

_Les balais sont fournis par l'école, mais les élèves peuvent disposer de leurs propres balais s'ils le souhaitent (remplir le coupon situer en bas de la feuille)._

_**Histoire de la magie :**_

Histoire de la Magie, _par Bathilda Tourdesac._

_**Divination : **_

Présages de mort : que faire lorsque l'on sent venir le pire ?

_ Ce matériel pourra être acheté à Poudlard à la rentrée à des prix réduits, mais les élèves qui possèdent déjà leur propre matériel peuvent le conserver._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Je soussigné …………………………, déclare posséder :_

_Un hibou ou une chouette._

_Un chat._

_Un crapaud._

_Un balai._

_Tous ces animaux ou balais devront être présentés à la rentrée au Bureau de Contrôle des Objets Dangereux._

_Tout élève qui ne renvoie pas ce coupon avant le 4 août n'aura pas le droit de posséder les animaux cités ci-dessus ou un balai. Tout élève peut néanmoins en faire la demande au cours de l'année au Bureau de Contrôle des Objets Dangereux._

_ rayer les mentions inutiles._

ELEVES DE GRYFFONDOR

_Remus Lupin, directeur de Gryffondor,_

_A tous les élèves de Gryffondor,_

_Etant donné les problèmes de sécurité, de nouvelles mesures sont prises dès la rentrée :_

_Le mot de passe de l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor changera chaque semaine et les élèves s'ils soupçonnent que le mot de passe a été divulgué, doivent immédiatement m'en informer._

_La cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondor ne pourra plus être utilisée pour les transports par poudre de Cheminette._

_Le courrier par hibou sera analysé par des méthodes magiques mais sans jamais être ouvert._

_Les déplacements dans le château après 21 heures sont interdits sauf si l'élève demande à être accompagné d'un professeur._

_Tout élève qui remarque un comportement suspect d'un élève ou un risque quelconque dans le château devra immédiatement m'en informer ou s'adresser au Bureau d'Enquêtes._

_En vue de gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons, je donne des indications pour augmenter nos chances. La coupe des Quatre Maisons est obtenue par rapport aux points obtenus par les élèves en cours ou au Quidditch. Mais ces points peuvent être enlevés en cas de mauvais comportement, c'est pourquoi, pour ne pas pénaliser votre maison, gardez un comportement responsable et soumettez-vous aux mesures de sécurité en vigueur, il en va de la sécurité de tous. Votre participation en classe sera récompensée, et il serait bon que le courage que l'on attribue aux Gryffondor se manifeste par votre façon de participer à la vie de l'école pour redonner confiance à tous malgré les menaces d'insécurité, je vous recommande donc particulièrement de participer aux clubs qui vous sont proposés._

_En ce qui concerne le Quidditch (sauf pour les élèves de première année), la constitution des équipes se fera rapidement après la rentrée pour permettre au capitaine de construire une stratégie. C'est pourquoi, ceux qui sont candidats doivent remplir le coupon ci-dessous et le renvoyer avant le 4 août par hibou._

_Bonnes vacances à tous et à bientôt à Poudlard._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Je soussigné ……………………… pose ma candidature pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Je montre ainsi mon envie de faire gagner loyalement mon équipe et je m'engage à respecter le règlement international du Quidditch sous peine d'expulsion de l'équipe._

NOUVEAUTES A POUDLARD DONT PEUVENT BENEFICIER TOUS LES ELEVES

_Cette année à Poudlard, vous trouverez de nombreuses nouveautés pour vous aider dans vos études et améliorer votre confort de vie à Poudlard._

**_Les nouveaux clubs :_**

_L'Armée de Dumbledore : club consacré à la l'apprentissage de la lutte contre les Mangemorts, très utile pour compléter les cours de défense contre les forces du Mal et de réactions face à une situation périlleuse, dirigé par Harry Potter avec l'aide du professeur Lupin._

_Le club de duels : club consacré aux duels entre sorciers mais dans le respect des règles instaurées par la Confédération internationale des duels de sorciers, dirigé par le professeur Bett._

_Le club de botanique : club consacré à l'étude de plantes hors du commun, dirigé par le professeur Chourave._

_Le club des créatures magiques : club consacré à l'étude des créatures magiques les plus impressionnantes, dirigé par le professeur Hagrid._

_Le club de jeux de sorciers : club consacré aux divers jeux de sorciers tels que les échecs, la bataille explosive, les jeux de réflexion mathématiques, dirigé par le professeur Vector. _

_Les élèves qui désirent créer un club pourront le faire et peuvent déjà proposer par courrier leurs propositions en précisant s'ils souhaitent être accompagnés par un professeur et l'objet de ce club._

_**La cafétéria :**_

_Pour des moments de détente, vous trouverez une cafétéria qui pourra vous vendre tous types de nourriture et de boissons. Vous pourrez y travailler dans une atmosphère plus détendue qu'à la bibliothèque._

_**La boutique de matériel scolaire :**_

_Une boutique de matériel scolaire s'est installée à Poudlard où vous trouverez notamment les ingrédients pour les potions qui ne présenteront aucun risque de danger, mais aussi des livres complémentaires pour compléter vos cours et pour vos révisions, notamment toutes les collections Annabuse et Annaspic._

_**Le centre d'orientation :**_

_Le Département des Métiers, des Formations et des Etudes ouvre une salle spéciale consacré aux études, les élèves pourront s'y rendre par la Porte à Transplaner liant Poudlard au Ministère de la Magie s'ils en font la demande au Bureau des Aurors de Poudlard ou à un de leurs professeurs. Il est mis à leur disposition des documents expliquant les différents métiers._

_**La bibliothèque :**_

_Les élèves, en plus de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, pourront se rendre à la bibliothèque construite par le Ministère de la Magie lorsque la construction de celle-ci sera terminée. Ils y trouveront des livres complémentaires._

_Il est vivement conseillé aux élèves d'utiliser le plus possible ces nouvelles possibilités qui leur permettront une éducation plus poussée, mais aussi de vivre plus rassurés dans cette école._

NOUVELLES FORMATIONS PROPOSEES

_Cette année à Poudlard, à partir de la sixième année, les enseignements pourront être orientés vers la carrière future de l'élève mais l'élève pourra suivre une formation générale classique. Dès l'année prochaine, les élèves pourront poursuivre dans la formation dans laquelle ils se sont lancés, en suivant une ou deux années de cours supplémentaires à Poudlard._

_Les diverses formations proposées actuellement sont les suivantes :_

_Métiers de la médecine._

_Métiers de protection de la population._

_Métiers administratifs et théoriques._

_Métiers de la recherche magique._

_Ces formations n'interviendront cependant que dans le courant du mois de décembre, mais les parents sont vivement invités à en discuter avec les élèves. Les élèves ne suivront en effet en début d'année que des matières d'un programme commun en fonction des matières choisies l'année dernière._

_Ces enseignements prendront la forme d'heures supplémentaires dans certaines disciplines mais aussi dans de nouvelles disciplines adaptées qui sont à l'étude par le Ministère de la Magie. Vous serez informé de tout cela lorsque le Ministère aura officiellement le décret d'éducation._

CONSEILS D'ORIENTATION

_Dès la rentrée, des conseils d'orientation personnalisés permettant un suivi tout au long de l'année seront institués. Le premier conseil d'orientation aura lieu à la rentrée, après les résultats des examens d'entrée en classe supérieure, la présence des parents est obligatoire sauf pour les élèves majeurs. Ces conseils étant spécifiques pour chaque élève, les dates seront données plus tard._

_Vous serez prévenus au cours de l'année par hibou de la tenue d'autres conseils d'orientation qui auront lieu à chaque fin de trimestre. _

_Vous recevrez également chaque mois par hibou les résultats des élèves dans toutes les disciplines._

_Cependant, vous pouvez vous rendre également au Ministère de la Magie, Département des Métiers, des Formations et des Etudes pour des renseignements complémentaires ou demander par lettre à rencontrer la directrice ou des professeurs._

_Ceci a pour but de s'assurer que les élèves suivent correctement dans toutes les disciplines et proposer le plus rapidement possible des cours de rattrapage en cas de difficultés._

MESURES DE SECURITE

_En raison de la situation actuelle, d'importantes mesures de sécurité ont été ajoutées à celles déjà instaurées les années précédentes. _

_Nous rappelons que le château est imprenable par les Mangemorts. Les évènements de la fin de l'année scolaire précédente ne peuvent s'expliquer que par la trahison d'un professeur. C'est pour cela que ceux-ci seront plus étroitement surveillés par les Aurors présents en permanence à Poudlard, et par le Bureau d'Enquêtes. Tous les objets entrant à Poudlard sont contrôlés et les différents sortilèges et enchantements protégeant le château ont été considérablement renforcés encore._

_Les Aurors qui sont plus d'une dizaine en permanence à Poudlard et dont le nombre peut être presque quadruplé en quelques secondes en cas d'attaque grâce à la Porte à Transplaner, surveillent nuit et jour toutes les entrées possibles du château._

_Mais pour la sécurité des élèves, il est strictement interdit de s'aventurer trop loin dans le par cet toujours formellement interdit de s'approcher de la forêt interdite._

_Tout élève qui ne respectera pas les mesures de sécurité ajoutées et le règlement intérieur de l'école pourra être immédiatement expulsé. Les nouvelles mesures de sécurité seront données à la rentrée._

ORGANISATION DE LA RENTREE

_Les dates des débuts de cours seront déterminés en fonction des résultats en classe les années précédentes (uniquement lorsque des professeurs compétents tenaient les postes : par exemple, les résultats en défense contre les forces du Mal obtenus il y a deux ans ne sont pas pris en compte) et en fonction des résultats obtenus aux examens d'entrée en classe supérieure._

_Certains élèves devront donc subir des remises à niveau dans certaines disciplines et les cours commenceront plus tôt pour ces élèves. Le début officiel des cours reste néanmoins le lundi 2 septembre._

_Tous les élèves devront néanmoins être présents à Poudlard à partir du samedi 17 août. Pour cela, ils prendront le Poudlard Express à la gare King's Cross à 7 heures du matin, quai 9 3/4 (le billet est fourni avec ces documents)._

_Les élèves ne devant pas assister aux cours de remise à niveau seront libres et pourront retourner dans leurs familles respectives._

PERMIS DE TRANSPLANER

_Les élèves pourront désormais passer leur permis de transplaner au cours de leur quatrième année à Poudlard. Cela fait désormais partie des programmes officiels. Tous les élèves des années supérieures et qui ne l'auraient pas encore devront **obligatoirement** se rendre au Ministère de la Magie pour le passer. Le prix est de dix Gallions pour l'inscription._

_Le transplanage est désormais obligatoire pour les classes supérieures et peut être évalué aux examens de BUSE et d'ASPIC._

NOMINATION AU POSTE DE CAPITAINE DE L'EQUIPE DE QUIDDITCH DE GRYFFONDOR

_J'ai l'honneur de vous informer que le professeur Lupin, directeur de Gryffondor vous a nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Vous organiserez les sélections de vos coéquipiers à la rentrée et constituerez une équipe. Il y aura cependant une nouveauté, vous devrez également entraîner des remplaçants pour ne pas perturber le fonctionnement de l'équipe en cas d'impossibilité d'un joueur de participer à un match._

_Des livres de la bibliothèque vous permettront d'étudier plus en profondeur la théorie pour augmenter la qualité de jeu de votre équipe et Mrs Bibine reste à votre disposition pour vous conseiller._

_Si vous souhaiter refuser ce poste, vous devez obligatoirement le préciser par hibou avant le 4 juillet._

DOCUMENT A RENDRE IMPERATIVEMENT AVANT LE 4 AOUT (_obligatoire pour l'inscription ou la ré-inscription_)

_Nom :_

_Prénoms :_

_Je m'engage à respecter le règlement intérieur de l'école, toutes les mesures de sécurité et les lois magiques sous peine d'expulsion de l'école et/ou de poursuites judiciaires._

_Signature de l'élève : _

La lecture de tous ces documents leur avait pris beaucoup de temps et ils étaient étonnés par l'organisation de la nouvelle directrice. Tout avait l'ai prévu et ils s'attendaient à ce que tout marche droit l'année prochaine. Ils complétèrent donc les documents.

Eh bien, j'espère que cette année, vous réussirez tous parfaitement ! dit Mrs Weasley en regardant tous ces parchemins.

Mouais, dit Ginny, j'espère seulement qu'on aura pas besoin de cours de rattrapage, j'ai pas envie de commencer avant.

Il nous faut absolument réviser ! dit Hermione en tremblotant. Je suis convoquée le 9 août ! Ca nous laisse peu de temps pour…

Hermione, arrête, lui dit Ron, tu sais très bien que tu connais tout parfaitement depuis la première année.

Mais alors nous, dit Harry en pouffant de rire à Ron qui pouffa de rire à son tour…

Harry, que faisait-on en potions en première année, dit Ron en faisant semblant de réfléchir…

Vous ne devriez pas rigoler avec ça, c'est important pour vous d'être au niveau pour les nouveaux programmes, et je crois qu'Hermione est la seule qui a suffisamment travaillé depuis le début pour se permettre de prendre des vacances maintenant.

Mais en fait, dit Harry plus sérieusement, ce ne sont que des examens pratiques, on devrait réussir facilement. Maintenant c'est sûr que si on nous demandait des trucs en histoire de la Magie…

Heureusement pour vous, dit Hermione gravement.

Dobby ne devait pas venir ? demanda Mrs Weasley.

En fait il a dit qu'il viendrait demain, répondit Harry.

Ah, eh bien il sera là pour son anniversaire, dit Mrs Weasley.

Harry n'y avait plus pensé du tout. Les autres années, il avait toujours attendu son anniversaire car il savait qu'il recevrait des lettres de ses amis mais cette année il était avec eux et tout se passait tellement bien qu'il l'avait oublié.

D'ailleurs, dans l'après-midi, Miss Weasley était partie au chemin de Traverse car elle prétendait avoir des courses à faire. Mais Harry la soupçonnait d'aller acheter ses cadeaux. D'ailleurs, Ron, Hermione et Ginny paraissaient mystérieusement muets à ce sujet lorsque Harry leur posait des questions.

Il sentait d'ailleurs que quelque chose se préparait. En effet, le soir, Mrs Weasley avait dit quelque chose à Mr Weasley à voix basse pour ne pas que Harry l'entende, et plusieurs fois dans la soirée, toutes les personnes qu'il appréciait étaient passées pour déposer des paquets que Mrs Weasley avait rangé dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy. Mrs Weasley avait d'ailleurs reçu tout au long de la journée un nombre incroyable de lettres par hibou. Harry avait donc compris qu'ils lui préparaient une fête pour son anniversaire mais il résolut de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu et à chaque fois qu'il surprenait Mrs Weasley à cacher rapidement quelque chose dès qu'il arrivait, il faisait mine de n'avoir rien vu.

Pendant la nuit, il fut d'ailleurs réveillé par un bruit dans l'escalier, comme des cartons qui dévalent les marches et avait entendu que finalement tout le monde était sorti en écoutant à travers la porte. Mais encore une fois, il ne laissa aucun signe montrant qu'il avait entendu tout cela.

Le matin, il se réveilla donc en se disant que enfin il était majeur et qu'il pourrait être responsable de lui-même. Il se leva donc et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte pour sortir de sa chambre, plusieurs personnes lui sautèrent dessus sans qu'il arrive à distinguer qui c'était. Il était en effet encore à moitié endormi.

Harry, mon chéri, bon anniversaire, disait la voix de Mrs Weasley.

Bon anniversaire, Harry, dit Ron qui s'était penché au-dessus de lui. Hermione était étalée sur lui et Fred et George le tiraient par les bras pour essayer de le relever.

Eh oui, Harry, ça y est tu es majeur, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux maintenant ! lui dirent en chœur Fred et George.

Certainement pas, dit Mrs Weasley. Il faudra toujours rester prudent ! Ce n'est…

T'inquiète maman, commença Fred.

On rigolait, m'man, termina George.

Tous ceux qui étaient présents lui firent la bise. Cet anniversaire s'annonçait comme le plus beau de sa vie, c'était un beau moyen de conclure ce mois de juillet qui avait été le plus palpitant que Harry n'ait jamais connu.

Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussé du Terrier. Une foule de personnes l'attendait. Tous ceux qui étaient allés le chercher étaient rapidement allés se placer dans le groupe qui était resté en bas. Aussi loin que Harry pouvait voir, il y avait : Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Mr Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Fleur, Gabrielle (la sœur de Fleur), Neville, la grand-mère de Neville, Kingsley Shackelbot, Scrimgeour, McGonagall, Luna Lovegood, un homme qui semblait être le père de Luna, Maugrey Fol Œil, Hagrid qui devait se baisser pour ne pas toucher le plafond et Dobby.

Tous se mirent à chanter joyeusement « Joyeux anniversaire… » et Harry était très ému de voir le soutien que pouvaient lui apporter tous ses amis. Ils se dirent d'abord tous bonjour et enfin sortirent dans le jardin du Terrier. La table était couverte d'une montagne de paquets cadeaux et Harry avait suffisamment de cadeaux pour pouvoir en avoir un à chaque anniversaire de sa vie.

Ils les ouvrit tous un à un et à chaque fois remerciait celui qui lui avait offert. Ron lui avait offert un superbe vif d'or miniature qui se mit à voleter autour de lui.

Si jamais les cours sont chiants cette année tu pourras toujours le prendre avec toi, il ne peut s'éloigner à plus d'un mètre tant qu'il n'est pas dans sa boîte. Et il est tellement petit qu'un prof ne le voie pas du tableau. Donc…

Ronald ! hurla Mrs Weasley. Et tout le monde explosa de rire, même McGonagall avait un large sourire. Seule Mrs Weasley était en colère et elle dut rapidement abandonner en voyant que personne ne la soutiendrait.

Merci Ron, dit Harry en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami.

Il ouvrit ensuite le cadeau d'Hermione qui était une magnifique montre magique qui pouvait détecter quelqu'un qui voulait du mal à celui qui la portait. Maugrey Fol Œil s'était d'ailleurs approcher pour voir cela. Fort heureusement, la montre ne détecta rien, car Maugrey aurait jeté des sortilèges partout pour trouver l'agresseur.

Ginny lui avait offert une magnifique plume que Harry essaya. Mais à chaque fois qu'il écrivait un mot, celui-ci se transformait en insultes ce qui fit beaucoup rire Ron lorsque le parchemin afficha « tu ressembles au derrière d'Ombrage ». Encore une fois, Mrs Weasley essaya d'intervenir mais Mr Weasley lui avait fait signe de se taire.

Où avez-vous trouvé cela ? demanda McGonagall intéressée.

A la boutique de Fred et George, répondit Ginny en montrant Fred et George qui souriaient.

C'est deux Gallions, dit Fred.

Mais on vous l'offre si c'est pour la faire parvenir entre les mains d'Ombrage, continua George, sourd aux protestations de Mrs Weasley.

Ne vous inquiétez pas Molly, Dolores Ombrage est particulièrement idiote et elle continuera de dire qu'elle aime bien ses chers élèves, dit McGonagall d'une voix calme. Et bien, si vous pouvez m'en envoyer une, dit McGonagall.

D'accord, pas de problème, dirent Fred et George en se tapant dans les mains.

Il fallait préciser que Mrs Weasley pinçait les lèvres et était rouge comme une écrevisse.

Harry ouvrit ensuite le cadeau de Mr et Mrs Weasley qui lui avaient offert une armure de Quidditch somptueuse destinée à protéger des Cognards. Elle était entièrement flexible mais lorsqu'il la mit, il vit qu'il ne sentait plus rien aux coups que Ron lui mettait dans le dos, dans le ventre, sur les bras…

Et puis tu as le droit de l'utiliser lors des matchs officiels, lui dit Mr Weasley, c'est l'armure officielle que porteront les joueurs de la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Merci beaucoup, dit Harry. C'était en effet l'un des plus beaux cadeaux de sa vie, et cela lui montra encore une fois à quel point les Weasley étaient généreux.

Et puis Harry en arriva au cadeau de Fred et George que tous semblaient attendre avec impatience. C'était un petit carton que Harry ouvrit précautionneusement. Il se souvenait en effet d'un télescope qui avait donné un coup de poing dans la figure à Hermione. Mais Harry vit une boîte cylindrique bariolée sur laquelle étaient dessinés des feux d'artifices.

Déflagration Deluxe, annonça George fièrement.

Tu te souviens du feu d'artifice que l'on avait fait à Poudlard, celui-là fait juste un peu plus de bruit, continua Fred.

Bien, bien, Harry, quand même je pense que l'on va arrêter là, c'était McGonagall qui avait parlé cette fois et Mrs Weasley avait acquiescé. Je vous autorise à utiliser cela qu'à un seul endroit, Harry…

Le bureau d'Ombrage ! s'exclama Ron. McGonagall lui adressa un sourire et se retourna vers Harry.

Génial ! s'exclama Harry.

Bien, je pense que lorsque nous lui aurons fait regretter tout cela, nous pourrons la laisser tranquille, dit McGonagall.

Bill, Fleur et Gabrielle lui avaient offert une superbe robe de sorcier aux couleurs de Gryffondor, de couleur rouge et or avec l'emblème de Gryffondor brodé dessus. Cette robe était magnifique et Harry s'y sentait très bien dedans.

Le cadeau de Charlie était un livre magnifique sur les dragons et illustré par des images de dragons animées : le _Grand livre illustré des dragons du monde_.

Lupin et Tonks avaient offert un énorme livre qui venait d'être publié, l'_Encyclopédie de la lutte contre les forces du Mal_.

Avec cela, tu as tout pour t'entraîner, Harry, dit Lupin.

C'est génial, surtout pour l'AD, tout y est, dit Harry en consultant quelques pages au hasard. Il n'avait pu résister à la tentation d'ouvrir ce livre.

Neville et sa grand-mère lui avaient offert un magnifique cactus qui changeait de couleur quand on le touchait. Mais Harry n'avait rien compris au nom scientifique que lui avait donné Neville.

Kingsley Shackelbot lui avait offert une perruque métamorphique qui provenait du magasin de Fred et George et qui donnait la capacité de changer de tête un peu comme le faisait Tonks.

Scrimgeour lui avait offert de la part du Ministère de la Magie, d'être le représentant officiel du Ministère de la Magie de Grande-Bretagne au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui aurait lieu l'année prochaine à Durmstrang.

Le cadeau de McGonagall était une écharpe pour soutenir l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Luna Lovegood et son père, Neptunus Lovegood lui avaient offert un nouvel abonnement au _Chicaneur_, avec la possibilité pour Harry de dire tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

Maugrey Fol Œil lui avait offert une bague repousse sortilèges qui était efficace contre les sortilèges peu puissants selon lui mais qui devait être correctement utilisée. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il suffisait de tendre le bras vers un sortilège pour l'arrêter.

Hagrid, comme d'habitude, avait confectionné un gâteau et Harry trouva qu'il était beaucoup mieux fait que d'habitude, Hagrid avait pris soin de bien écrire « Bon anniversaire Harry » et apparemment il s'était renseigné pour ne pas faire de fautes.

Enfin, Harry ouvrit le cadeau de Dobby, l'elfe avait tricoté des chaussettes, un bonnet et une écharpe qui pour une fois étaient assortis. Ils étaient en effet aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Une chaussette rouge, l'autre jaune, l'écharpe rouge et jaune et le bonnet rouge avec un énorme pompon jaune. Dobby était apparemment très ému d'avoir fait un cadeau à Harry et ses yeux globuleux étaient emplis de larmes.

Harry remercia encore une fois tous ses amis pour leurs cadeaux lorsqu'un énorme hibou arriva, tenant un long paquet argenté entre ces pattes. Le hibou se posa devant Harry qui prit le paquet sur lequel était fixée une enveloppe. Harry prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit.

_Cher Harry, _

_Voilà un cadeau qui je l'espère te permettra de faire remporter la coupe des Quatre Maisons à Gryffondor. Je te signale par ailleurs que je t'ai choisi le modèle toutes options. Bon anniversaire et profite bien de ce balai._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Tous étaient choqués par ce qu'ils venaient de voir mais tout s'expliqua par une seconde lettre qui se trouvait dans l'enveloppe.

_Bonjour Mr Potter,_

_Vous ne devez pas vraiment comprendre pourquoi vous recevez un cadeau d'Albus Dumbledore alors qu'il est décédé mais il avait déjà commandé depuis le mois de janvier dernier ce balai en me demandant de vous le livrer le 31 juillet, faites en bon usage._

_Jef Ilvite, gérant de la boutique « Balais et accessoires de Quidditch de compétition », 134, Chemin de Traverse._

Harry était très ému par ce cadeau, il savait que c'était un balai, et un très beau balai. Il laissa d'ailleurs une larme couler sur sa joue lorsqu'il ouvrit le paquet. Tous étaient un peu abattus pas la gentillesse de Dumbledore.

Le balai qu'il contenait était splendide, le bois était d'une couleur ambrée parfaitement bien verni et le soleil se reflétait dessus. La brosse du balai était constituée de brindilles parfaitement ajustées et se terminant en pointe, elles étaient liées au manche par un anneau d'or. Il était inscrit dessus en lettres d'or « Eclair de Feu II ». Le balai dégageait une impression de puissance et de chaleur, comme si un halo protecteur l'entourait.

Harry monta sur le balai qui était apparemment très stable et accéléra très haut dans le ciel. L'accélération était impressionnante, et pourtant, son Eclair de Feu faisait déjà partie des meilleurs balais. Les changements de direction étaient impeccables et Harry atterrit devant le groupe d'amis qui étaient très silencieux.

Impressionnant ! s'exclama Ron.

Toutes options ! continua Fred.

Tout le confort quoi…

Bien Harry, tu nous donneras ça et on te fera ajouter la protection contre les Sortilèges Impardonnables ainsi que la possibilité de transplaner sur ton balai, dit Scrimgeour. Tu auras ainsi le même balai que la Brigade d'Intervention Eclair.

Merci, dit Harry, qui était très heureux qu'on lui fasse autant de cadeaux. Il savait que tout ce soutien serait l'arme qui lui permettrait de vaincre Voldemort.

Pour le repas de midi, Mrs Weasley avait préparé des mets succulents, et chacun mangea en discutant joyeusement des sujets les plus joyeux. Fred et George avaient tiré des feux d'artifices magnifiques.

Harry était très heureux pour Ginny, elle avait très bien compris que pour sa sécurité, il ne fallait pas qu'il sorte avec lui, mais il savait qu'elle l'aimait toujours, et Harry aussi l'aimait au fond de lui. Plusieurs fois, Harry se rendait compte que son regard s'était arrêté sur Ginny. Et il lui semblait que Ginny faisait la même chose car ils se croisaient des yeux un trop grand nombre de fois pour que cela soit dû au hasard.

Ils firent la fête toute l'après-midi en organisant une grande partie de Quidditch. Car tous les invités avaient porté leur balai, bien que le meilleur de tous soit celui de Harry. Finalement, il en résultait que même Hermione faisait partie des moyens. Rufus Scrimgeour était très bon sur un balai mais Kingsley Shackelbot était particulièrement mauvais et il menaça de tomber une bonne dizaine de fois. Molly Weasley était tout simplement catastrophique et à chaque fois qu'on lui envoyait le ballon elle perdait le contrôle de son balai. Luna Lovegood savait voler correctement sur un balai mais le fait qu'elle devait rêver à des créatures imaginaires tout en étant réveillée faisait qu'elle ne voyait jamais les passes lui arriver. Hagrid était beaucoup trop grand pour arriver à voler convenablement sur un balai et il n'arrivait pas à monter à plus de quelques mètres d'altitude. Tonks s'en sortait très bien mais Lupin était assez maladroit. Finalement, au terme d'un match très disputé mais aussi très riche en péripéties, on avait toujours du mal à déterminer qui était avec qui. Mais l'essentiel était le fait que Harry venait encore une fois de passer une des plus belles journées de sa vie en compagnie de ses amis qui étaient toujours là avec lui. Ainsi s'achevait ce septième mois de l'année.


	17. Potentiels et rayonnements magiques

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 17 : POTENTIELS ET RAYONNEMENTS MAGIQUES**

Le premier jour d'août fut une belle journée pour tous, Harry profitait d'ailleurs de la journée avec ses amis et il avait décidé d'offrir son Eclair de Feu à Ginny qui était absolument ravie.

Harry se rendait compte qu'il aurait du mal à tenir sans sortir avec Ginny. Lorsqu'il la voyait, rayonnante, il avait envie d'aller l'embrasser… Mais il se devait de se retenir, ne serait-ce que pour elle, car il savait qu'elle aussi avait mal, et il ne voulait pas risquer de sortir avec elle à nouveau, tout ça pour se rendre compte un jour de son inconscience et de risquer de la blesser à nouveau.

Ils ne jouèrent pas au Quidditch car Harry avait prêté son Eclair de Feu II au Ministre qui allait lui faire ajouter des options supplémentaires.

Mais dans la matinée, le faux Gallion s'était mis à brûler lui indiquant qu'Abelforth l'attendait pour une nouvelle leçon à dix-huit heures. Il s'y rendit en étant très détendu, toujours aussi déterminé à progresser même s'il est vrai que la situation de ces derniers jours ne l'exigeait pas. Il se devait seulement de se préparer en vue du début de sa chasse aux Horcruxes qui allait s'intensifier.

Abelforth lui souhaita d'abord un joyeux anniversaire en lui disant que bien sûr le balai ne datait pas du mois de janvier mais de seulement quelques jours avant la mort de Dumbledore.

Mais je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour parler de ça, expliqua Abelforth. Nous allons poursuivre nos leçons d'occlumancie et je dois te dire que ce sera bientôt terminé.

D'accord, dit Harry.

Je me souviens que Albus m'avait en effet prévenu avant sa mort que tu n'étais pas un très bon occlumens mais tes progrès rapides montrent que tu as acquis une grande sagesse, et je te félicite de sa part et de la mienne aussi bien sûr. Même si tes progrès sont énormes, le sortilège que j'ai utilisé n'était pas le plus fort, et les sorciers qui désirent entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un utilisent des stratagèmes particuliers, ils essaient en effet de te tromper, de te donner l'illusion que c'est ta propre pensée que tu as en toi, et non pas la leur. Ainsi, il évite que tu leur fermes ton esprit et ils peuvent ainsi fouiller autant qu'ils le veulent dans ta tête. Je ne vais pas encore t'apprendre ça aujourd'hui. Je vais seulement tester ta force mentale, pour voir si même lorsque j'y mets beaucoup de volonté et de résistance, tu arrives à me confiner puis à me rejeter. Il existe pour cela un sortilège plus puissant. Essaie de te concentrer, Harry.

D'accord, répondit Harry. Et il essaya de se concentrer le plus possible.

_Animo injixiimus_ ! dit Abelforth d'une voix puissante qui résonna très fortement dans la pièce comme s'il avait parlé dans un haut-parleur.

Harry sentit immédiatement la présence d'Abelforth, sa volonté de pénétrer ses pensées lui semblait immense. Il lui semblait qu'Abelforth forçait. Harry essayait de le repousser. Il donnait l'ordre très fermement à Abelforth de sortir. Mais Abelforth s'agitait en lui, il traversait ses pensées qui surgissaient devant lui lentement, comme des flashs. Et puis soudain, il voyait un hibou arriver et déposer un paquet devant lui…

Bien, bien, ce n'est pas la peine de continuer… dit Abelforth, on ne va pas te fatiguer pour rien.

Je… c'était difficile, j'avais l'impression que vous courriez dans ma tête, enfin je veux dire, votre esprit dans mes pensées, quoi.

Oui, Harry, c'est en effet l'effet de ce sortilège. Mais il est aussi difficile de savoir le maîtriser que de savoir s'en défendre, Harry. Aussi, certainement personne n'essaiera jamais de te le lancer. Mais le fait de savoir lutter contre ce sortilège te permettrait d'augmenter tes pouvoirs pour te permettre de réussir plus facilement ce que nous allons faire la prochaine fois. Recommençons si tu le veux bien.

Ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois l'exercice, Harry avait beaucoup de mal à lutter, ne serait-ce qu'à bloquer l'esprit d'Abelforth. Mais à chaque essai, il y arrivait un peu mieux, il tenait un peu plus longtemps.

Enfin, au bout du huitième essai, il parvint à coincer Abelforth dans un coin de son esprit. Il eut cependant beaucoup de difficultés à le repousser mais il y parvint.

Nous y sommes, Harry, dit Abelforth d'une voix calme, en regardant Harry en souriant. C'est un gros progrès que tu viens d'accomplir aujourd'hui, Harry. Mais on va arrêter là car tu risques d'avoir terriblement mal à la tête ce soir. Peut-être que Fumseck… tu ne l'as pas amené avec toi ? s'étonna Abelforth en regardant autour de lui pour s'apercevoir que Fumseck n'était pas dans cette pièce.

Non, répondit Harry, il a brûlé hier soir et il est encore petit.

Ah, cela devait arriver, dit Abelforth calmement. Dommage, car Fumseck aurait bien pu te chanter quelque chose contre le mal de tête.

Et en effet, la veille, le phénix, qui avait l'air d'avoir terriblement vieilli depuis plusieurs jours, s'était enflammé sur son perchoir et cela avait un peu terrifié Hermione qui passait à côté à ce moment là. Et des cendres, était sorti un petit oiseau sans plumes qui commençait déjà à grandir. Mais Harry Potter n'était pas étonné par cela, il avait déjà assisté au phénomène une fois dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et il comprenait qu'Hermione était été un peu terrifiée même si elle savait parfaitement puisqu'elle l'avait lu dans les livres que les phénix se consument et renaissent de leurs cendres lorsqu'ils sont trop faibles.

Et en effet Abelforth ne se trompait pas, pendant le repas du soir, il fut pris d'un terrible mal de tête et Fumseck n'était toujours pas assez fort pour lui chanter quelque chose. Heureusement, Mrs Weasley était là, elle commença à lui préparer, dans un petit chaudron, une potion Calme-Tête dont elle prenait les instructions dans un gros livre qu'elle avait : la _Magie de tous les jours_.

Lorsque la potion fut prête, Harry la but et se sentit immédiatement soulagé. Peut-être son esprit était-il encore confus mais au moins il n'avait plus ces horribles maux de tête.

Harry ! s'exclama Scrimgeour qui venait de surgir par la Porte à Transplaner. Euh Molly désolé pour l'arrivée, mais c'est important.

Ce n'est rien, Rufus…

Harry, tu es majeur et j'avais dit que pour ne pas trop gâcher ton anniversaire, nous ferions toutes les démarches administratives aujourd'hui mais j'ai oublié, en fait.

Ah d'accord, dit Harry qui n'avait aucunement envie d'aller remplir des papiers administratifs.

Tout d'abord, il faut absolument que tu nous dises ton nouveau lieu de résidence, car je suppose que tu ne vas pas rester à Privet Drive ?

Non ! s'exclama Harry, je ne veux plus entendre parler de cet endroit.

Bien, bien c'est ce que je pensais et donc il faut que tu nous précises quelle est ta résidence principale. Je sais que tu es le propriétaire d'un endroit, le 12, square Grimmaurd…

Je ne veux pas y aller, dit encore Harry.

Et il y a encore une autre possibilité, la maison de tes parents, à Goddric's Hollow, mais elle est malheureusement détruite. Cependant, je doute que tu veuilles retourner à cet endroit où tes parents sont morts…

J'aimerais aller visiter un jour, dit Harry, mais je ne souhaite pas y habiter en effet.

Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas d'autre solution, Harry.

Harry viendra habiter ici, en attendant, dit la voix de Mrs Weasley derrière lui. Et Harry fut très ému par la déclaration de Mrs Weasley, il était très heureux par le fait que sa résidence officielle devienne le Terrier.

Vous êtes sûre, Mrs Weasley ? demanda Harry.

Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, mon chéri. Ca ira, Rufus, dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

D'accord, c'est bon pour cela. Mais il y a d'autres choses, comme tu as atteint la majorité, tu as le droit d'utiliser la magie dans la vie courante mais tu dois toujours respecter les lois notamment concernant le secret magique.

D'accord, répondit Harry.

A cet âge-là tu auras libre accès aux biens que t'ont laissé certaines personnes par leur testament. Il faut savoir que les biens laissés par des personnes de ta famille te sont accessibles dès la lecture des testaments au Ministère, mais pour les personnes qui n'étaient pas de ta famille, il te faut attendre l'âge de dix-sept ans. Et il se trouve que beaucoup de personnes t'ont laissé des choses.

Beaucoup de personnes ? s'étonna Harrry se demandant quelle personne qui n'était pas de sa famille qui était morte aurait voulu lui léguer ses biens.

Beaucoup de gens te considéraient comme le héros national après la chute de Voldemort, et ils ont mis dans leur testament de grosses sommes d'argent pour te remercier…

Je les offrirai à Ste Mangouste, dit Harry sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Bien, c'est très généreux de ta part, Harry, et il faudra pour cela remplir quelques papiers. Il y a une chose que nous ne comprenons pas cependant à propos du testament d'Albus Dumbledore, il reste impossible à ouvrir, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'ouvre tout de suite. Nous ne savons pas si c'est possible mais donc personne ne saura certainement jamais ce que voulait Albus Dumbledore.

C'est bizarre, dit Hermione, normalement à la mort du sorcier, je croyais que les testaments se dévoilaient tous seuls.

Oui, c'est normalement le cas, dit Scrimgeour.

Certainement que Dumbledore l'a ensorcelé pour que personne ne puisse jamais l'ouvrir, lui seul serait capable de faire cela. Mais pourquoi aurait-il voulu que personne ne l'ouvre ? demanda Mrs Weasley.

Nous ne saurons probablement jamais, dit Scrimgeour. Le problème est plus grave, nous ne pouvons pas le considérer comme décédé à cause de cela.

Je crois qu'il ne faut pas penser à cela, oublions, dit Harry gravement.

Oui, c'est ce que nous allons faire, cela éviterai que des curieux aillent enquêter sur lui, cela ne serait pas très respectueux après sa mort, dit Scrimgeour. Donc pour en revenir à toi, Harry, il te faut absolument signer certains papiers au Bureau administratif des Sorciers Majeurs. Il faut le faire aujourd'hui, nous sommes déjà en infraction de ne pas l'avoir fait hier !

Désolé, dit Harry. Et il suivit Scrimgeour par la Porte à Transplaner.

Scrimgeour l'avait fait descendre au Département de la Justice Magique et il ne put s'empêcher de regarder avec espoir au bureau d'accueil pour voir si la jolie sorcière qu'il avait vue la dernière fois y était toujours, mais elle n'était malheureusement plus là à cette heure-là.

Scrimgeour ouvrit un bureau du couloir où personne ne travaillait, il y avait un tas de parchemins posés sur une table et qui semblaient attendre la venue de Harry. Scrimgeour lui avait fait d'abord lire certaines choses et enfin signer.

Mais cela n'avait rien d'intéressant et il était retourné le plus rapidement possible au Terrier. Personne d'ailleurs ne s'était couché et semblaient l'attendre. Ils avaient renvoyé les dossiers de ré-inscription à Poudlard et Harry fut ravi pour Hedwige qui aurait un peu de travail.

L'elfe Dobby, depuis qu'il était là, n'avait pas arrêté d'aider Mrs Weasley à faire la cuisine et elle en était parfaitement ravie mais Hermione s'était plainte auprès de Harry que Dobby travaillait trop et il avait dû l'obliger à prendre un jour de vacances le lendemain.

Le 2 juillet, lorsque Harry s'était réveillé, il avait trouvé en descendant dans le hall, son Eclair de Feu II que Scrimgeour venait de ramener à l'instant selon Mrs Weasley. Il voulait absolument l'essayer et Ron lui proposa de lui jeter des sortilèges pendant qu'il volait.

Harry jugea que la protection était efficace, c'était comme s'il y avait une protection invisible autour du balai : chaque sortilège que lançait Ron ricochait. Harry pensa à quelque chose d'intéressant : lors de sa quatrième année à Poudlard, le faux Maugrey Fol Œil lui avait dit de se servir de ses talents au Quidditch pour le Tournoi des Trois sorciers. Et cela avait marché alors Harry se disait qu'il pourrait utiliser son balai pour le combat final avec Voldemort. Mais il n'en était pas encore là…

Mrs Weasley avait annoncé qu'ils se rendraient au Chemin de Traverse dans l'après-midi pour acheter les fournitures pour la rentrée. Le Ministère avait pris toutes les précautions pour que ce voyage se déroule en sécurité et dix Aurors supplémentaires avaient été placés partout au Chemin de Traverse. Mais cela ne rassurait pas du tout Mrs Weasley qui craignait toujours une attaque par les Mangemorts. Harry aurait bien voulu pouvoir lui dire qu'ils ne risquaient absolument rien pour le moment mais il n'en avait pas le droit.

Ils devaient emprunter les voitures du Ministère pour s'y rendre que Arthur avait maintenant à sa disposition.

Harry était heureux de voir que le Chemin de Traverse grouillait à nouveau de monde. Il y avait plusieurs élèves de l'école qui eux aussi achetaient leurs fournitures avec leurs parents.

Eh Harry ! dit une grosse voix derrière eux alors qu'ils passaient devant une boutique dans laquelle se vendaient des remèdes contre les maladies magiques. Harry se retourna et vit la grande silhouette de Hagrid, qui dépassait largement au-dessus de la foule, lui faire des signes. Tous s'arrêtèrent finalement pour l'attendre.

Bonjour Hagrid ! dit Harry.

Le Ministre m'a demandé de venir vous escorter, dit-il joyeusement.

C'est fantastique, Hagrid, dit Hermione en s'approchant.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils parcouraient la sinueuse allée centrale du Chemin de Traverse, ils s'arrêtaient dans les boutiques où ils pouvaient acheter tout ce dont ils auraient besoin cette année.

Regardez ! s'exclama soudain Hermione, alors qu'ils étaient tous captivés par une sorte de ouistiti qui avait le pouvoir de changer de couleur quand son maître lui demandait. Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir la cause de l'exclamation d'Hermione. A une vingtaine de mètres d'eux, se trouvait la boutique d'Ollivander.

Eh bien ? demanda Ron.

La boutique a ouvert à nouveau !

Et en effet, ils virent une vieille sorcière qui portait un long chapeau pointu en sortir.

Mais apparemment, le magasin est sous étroite surveillance, regardez ces deux sorciers là-bas, ils semblent surveiller l'entrée du magasin.

Et Hermione montra deux sorciers qui scrutaient attentivement la foule, ils étaient vêtus de longues capes d'un gris argenté avec de longs chapeaux d'un noir brillant. Mais on ne voyait pas bien leur visage qui était caché sous l'ombre de leur chapeau.

Lentement, l'attention de tous retourna au ouistiti qui avait maintenant une couleur jaune fluo.

Je ne savais pas que des animaux avaient ce genre de pouvoirs, dit Mrs Weasley.

C'est un peu comme les Métamorphomages, dit Hermione d'un air important. Le premier cas d'animaux non magiques ayant des pouvoirs magiques a été découvert en 1323 par Wilbert Lecornu, il s'agissait d'un coq qui avait la possibilité de devenir invisible en appliquant sur lui un sortilège semblable à un sortilège de désillusion. Mais c'est véritablement Igor Largardé qui a étudié comment ces animaux parvenaient à acquérir des pouvoirs magiques au XVIIe siècle, il a notamment commencé ses travaux en 1634 mais il est mort à cause d'un cheval qui savait transplaner et qui l'avait assommé d'un coup de sabots. Il semblerait en fait que ce soit dû à des échanges de potentiels magiques entre les sorciers et les animaux qui passeraient au fil des générations des sorciers aux animaux par l'intermédiaire de signaux rayonnants. Et ainsi lorsque l'animal aurait une capacité magique cognitive suffisante, ses pouvoirs se développeraient. Mais cela est en fait plus difficile à comprendre car on pense actuellement que tous les animaux quels qu'ils soient ont déjà une capacité magique non cognitive et que la capacité magique cognitive ne jouerait pas un rôle important. En fait, chez certains animaux, les pouvoirs se révèleraient et chez d'autres non, c'est un peu comme les sorciers, les Cracmols et les Moldus…

Le sorcier propriétaire du ouistiti la regardait bouche bée, il n'avait certainement jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi incompréhensible de sa vie. Et apparemment personne ne semblait prendre le risque de chercher à savoir ce qu'étaient des potentiels magiques, des signaux rayonnants ou encore la capacité magique cognitive. Ils auraient en effet certainement dû subir un long et horrible discours sur l'histoire de la magie depuis le Moyen-Âge pour en arriver à n'expliquer qu'un mot. Même Mrs Weasley avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas poser la question, elle avait en effet eu droit à un millénaire d'histoire des elfes récemment et ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'on lui explique ce même millénaire du point de vue des animaux qui ont des pouvoirs magiques.

Hermione conclut de ce silence que tous avaient parfaitement enregistré ce qu'elle venait de dire et elle ne fit pas attention au sorcier qui était toujours resté bloqué. Ce fut seulement lorsque tous commençaient à partir que Harry lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en lui adressant un sourire.

Enfin, ils virent au loin Kingsley Shackelbot qui les avait remarqué lui aussi.

Bonjour Kingsley, dit Mrs Weasley.

Kingsley, nous ne savions pas que Ollivander avait ouvert à nouveau, dit Hermione.

En effet, il a ouvert depuis le début de la semaine. Mais son magasin est sous haute surveillance nuit et jour, de toute évidence les Mangemorts vont essayer de le capturer à nouveau. Mais il y a au moins deux Aurors qui surveillent en permanence devant son magasin, sans compter ceux qui font les rondes et qui sont prêts à intervenir en quelques secondes.

C'était nécessaire qu'il ouvre à nouveau, dit Hermione, ses baguettes étaient les meilleures.

Oui, c'est évident, et cela même si il y a besoin d'importants moyens de sécurité.

Ils étaient ensuite passés devant la boutique de Farces pour sorciers facétieux de Fred et George, boutique qui était de loin l'attraction principale du Chemin de Traverse. Il se trouvait qu'il était impossible de passer devant le magasin à cause de la foule compacte qui se massait devant la vitrine. Le magasin semblait être assailli et de nombreuses personnes en sortaient avec des paquets remplis. Ils tentèrent de se frayer un chemin dans la foule et ils entrèrent tant bien que mal dans le magasin. Au bout de dix minutes, ils avaient réussi à se glisser jusqu'au comptoir ou Fred et George semblaient débordés.

Bonjour à tous, dirent-ils joyeusement.

Votre magasin marche super bien, dit Hermione avec un ton les félicitant.

Oui, oui, et tout ça grâce à Harry ! dirent-ils tous les deux.

Je pense que vous devriez calmer un peu, vous êtes le magasin le plus visible et en cas d'attaque, les Man… commença Mrs Weasley.

T'inquiète, m'man, on est prêts à les repousser ! dit Fred.

Ils ne s'approcheront pas d'ici, continua George.

Maman, c'est comme partout, on est vraiment en sécurité nulle part, et plus il y a de monde, plus ils sont en sécurités, dit Ginny gravement.

Oui, tu as peut-être raison, dit-elle, mais on voyait quand même qu'elle n'était pas rassurée.

Harry avait tenu à aller voir Octave Melodge pour lui dire que tout allait bien avec Fumseck. Mais il avait dit qu'il avait plein de choses urgentes à faire et il était parti lorsque celui-ci lui avait raconté comment lorsqu'il se baladait dans un supermarché moldu, il était tombé sur des sorbets au citron vert et qu'il n'y avait jamais goutté auparavant.

Pendant le voyage pour rentrer au Terrier, Hermione n'avait pas pu résister au plaisir de commencer à lire _Sorts et enchantements anciens et oubliés_, le livre qu'avait demandé le professeur Flitwick pour leur septième année.

Pendant l'après-midi, Hermione avait exigé qu'ils s'entraînent et qu'ils révisent leurs notes depuis la première année en vue des examens de pré-rentrée. Harry et Ron auraient préféré aller jouer au Quidditch dehors mais ils se disaient que c'était leur dernière année et que les ASPICS étaient importants. Cependant, ils laissèrent Hermione relire les cours à haute voix.

Harry trouvait franchement que ces révisions n'étaient pas vraiment nécessaires, il n'avait pas pour intention d'obtenir ses ASPICS avec des excellents résultats, il voulait juste les avoir, et pour cela, il lui semblait inutile de faire toutes ces révisions. Même s'il ne se souvenait pas de tout depuis le début de sa scolarité, il savait qu'il avait quand même toujours un bon niveau dans les matières qui étaient le plus importantes pour lui.

Le matin suivant, Hermione avait à nouveau proposé de faire des révisions mais Harry voulant éviter cela avait inventé une leçon avec Abelforth.

Mais Harry, je croyais qu'il t'avait dit que tu devais te reposer un peu après chaque leçon, disait Hermione, surprise.

Il a dit que peut-être il m'appellerait avant, dit Harry sur un ton absent.

Harry descendit prévenir Mrs Weasley qu'il avait une leçon d'occlumancie.

Est-ce que tu progresses ? demanda-t-elle.

Oui, beaucoup, dit Harry, mais pour que mes progrès soient plus durables je dois encore m'entraîner.

Comment ce fait-il que tu progresses soudainement si rapidement alors que lorsque le professeur Ro… Mais elle se tut par crainte de rappeler à Harry l'affreux souvenir de la trahison de Rogue.

Oui, en fait Rogue ne me faisait pas progresser, il essayait justement de m'empêcher de progresser ! dit Harry avec un ton hargneux. Il savait cependant très bien que cela était faux et que même si Rogue avait été un mauvais professeur d'occlumancie, il avait tout de même pour but de l'aider à progresser. Mais il disait cela car il se devait de faire semblant de détester Rogue pour éviter tout soupçon.

Il sortit donc du Terrier et une fois qu'il eut passé le portail où s'arrêtait la protection anti-transplanage, il transplana. Harry commençait à avoir l'habitude de transplaner et il ne faisait maintenant plus attention à l'horrible sensation d'étreinte qu'il avait ressenti lors de ses premières tentatives de transplanage.

Il se retrouva donc à une centaine de mètres de la maison d'Abelforth. Harry savait que c'était un exploit d'arriver si près de la maison d'Abelforth car la précision du transplanage diminuait fortement avec la distance à parcourir.

Il marcha donc un peu pour rejoindre la maison d'Abelforth et frappa à la porte.

Qui est-ce ? demanda la voix d'Abelforth.

C'est Harry, répondit-il.

Attend, j'arrive.

Après un long moment, Abelforth ouvrit la porte et Harry entra.

Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry ? demanda Abelforth qui semblait un peu inquiet de cette venue en avance.

Non, tout va bien, mais Hermione veut que l'on fasse des révisions alors je lui ai raconté que j'avais une leçon d'occlumancie pour éviter ça.

Ah, d'accord. Eh bien si tu veux, nous pouvons faire une leçon, ça ne me dérange pas Harry.

Si vous voulez, dit Harry.

Ta motivation est grande, Harry, dit Abelforth. Je n'avais pas cependant pas préparé ce sur quoi j'allais te faire travailler. Mais je pense que l'on peut faire des révisions de nos deux précédentes leçons ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Oui, c'est une bonne idée, dit Harry.

D'accord, commençons alors par le plus simple.

Abelforth avait essayé d'entrer dans l'esprit de Harry avec le sortilège _légilimens_. Et Harry l'avait repoussé du premier coup en quelques secondes.

Bien, bien, parfait. Je vois que ce n'est pas la peine de s'attarder sur cela, tu as déjà un bon niveau. Concentre-toi bien et nous allons essayer avec le sortilège plus difficile que je t'ai montré à notre dernière leçon.

D'accord, répondit Harry en se concentrant le plus possible. Il avait essayait de vider son esprit et de ne penser à rien.

_Animo injixiimus_ ! dit la voix d'Abelforth qui tonna dans la pièce en faisant vibrer les vitres.

Harry sentit immédiatement la différence avec le précédent sortilège. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour ne pas se laisser envahir et empêcha Abelforth de pénétrer plus profondément dans son esprit. Il essaya tant bien que mal de le repousser et y parvint après ce qui lui parut être une lutte interminable.

C'est encore très bien, Harry, mais tu comprends qu'il n'est pas toujours facile de protéger son esprit. Ce qui était très bien cette fois, c'est que tu m'as tout de suite bloqué pour m'empêcher d'agir même si bien sûr tu as eu ensuite des difficultés à me repousser. Il faut dire que j'ai testé ta ténacité au cours de cet essai pour voir jusqu'à quel point tu peux tenir face à une volonté plus forte que la tienne. Car – excuse moi – ma force d'esprit est encore beaucoup plus grande que la tienne même si tu devrais rapidement me rattraper pour me dépasser. Je tiens cependant à ce que nous recommencions pour être certains que tu es bien capable de résister avant de passer à des situations plus délicates. Concentre-toi à nouveau.

A cet essai, il fut un peu surpris car il n'eut pas tout de suite le temps de bloquer l'esprit d'Abelforth qui semblait filer de manière incontrôlable au milieu de ses pensées. Il eut beaucoup plus de mal à le bloquer et à l'expulser de son esprit mais il y arriva quand même.

Bien, excellent, dit Abelforth. Ta détermination est surprenante. Alors que c'est moi qui suis sensé être en train de t'attaquer, j'ai l'impression que toi-même tu cherches à m'agresser.

Désolé, dit Harry pensant que c'était un reproche.

Non, non, c'est justement très bien, c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Mais tu as pu cependant remarquer que plus je suis entré profond dans ton esprit, plus tu as des difficultés à me repousser. Cette fois tu n'as pas réagi assez rapidement et tu t'es un peu laissé surprendre au début, mais tu as réagi d'une manière admirable. Mais je « crois que tu commences à comprendre tout ce que je te dis maintenant.

Oui, je l'avais perçu, dit Harry.

Bien, le problème est que j'aurais eu besoin de Severus pour notre prochaine leçon, pour tester si tu aurais été capable de résister à ses intrusions, et pour voir aussi si tu aurais su nous empêcher d'entrer tous les deux en même temps dans ton esprit. C'est évidemment un niveau que seuls les excellents occlumens arrivent à atteindre. Je sais que Severus qui est pourtant lui-même un excellent occlumens n'y arrive pas très bien. Bien entendu, si tu arrives à résister à cela, je pense que nous pourrons passer sans problème à la légilimencie et alors l'occlumancie sera terminée pour toi. En ce qui concerne la légilimancie, même si tu progresses rapidement, cela sera beaucoup plus difficile mais il faut savoir que c'est une magie qui est extrêmement utile, pas seulement pour savoir ce que pensent les autres, mais pour te donner un avantage énorme lors de tes combats avec les Mangemorts. Si tu veux nous pouvons faire un cours théorique à moins que tu préfères continuer un peu d'occlumancie.

Non, non ça ira, vous pouvez faire un cours théorique, c'est très intéressant.

Bien, je pense en effet que tu vas préférer. Comme je le disais, le fait de savoir maîtriser la légilimencie te confère un avantage conséquent par rapport à tes adversaires. Elle te permet d'anticiper par rapport aux réactions de ton adversaire. C'est pourquoi avant que celui-ci ait encore lancé un sortilège, tu peux déjà avoir prévu le sortilège qui te permettra de le contrer. Mais cela est bien sûr extrêmement difficile car tu dois être très concentré et ne pas risquer de te faire surprendre à cause du fait que tu serais en train de savoir ce que l'autre va faire. Il faut que cela devienne naturel et à la fin, lorsque tes capacités de légilimens seront plus développées, tu pourras faire cela. Tu arriveras à la fin à pouvoir lire dans les pensées des autres uniquement en le voulant, tu n'auras même plus besoin de sortilèges. Et si tu atteints un niveau encore supérieur, tu n'auras même plus besoin du contact visuel. Il te suffira de savoir détecter la présence proche d'un esprit et d'avoir suffisamment de force d'esprit pour pouvoir y pénétrer. En fait, tout cela a un rapport avec les potentiels magiques. Tu dois savoir que la Magie émet une forme de rayonnement. Les rayonnements magiques émis par deux objets proches l'un de l'autre entrent en interaction et il y a alors des échanges entre ces deux objets magiques. Ainsi, par exemple, tu captes le rayonnement que j'émets, on dit que tu captes des potentiels magiques. Le bon légilimens sera celui qui saura utiliser le mieux possible ces potentiels magiques, les détecter, puis les exploiter. Car ces potentiels magiques, révèlent, dans le cas d'un sorcier, ce qu'il y a dans son esprit, ce à quoi il pense. D'ailleurs en parlant de potentiels magiques, Albus m'avait dit te t'expliquer comment il faisait pour détecter les endroits où il y a eu de la Magie : c'est par les traces du rayonnement qui ne s'efface jamais, il diminue lentement mais cela reste souvent des siècles avant de disparaître et un sorcier accompli est capable de déterminer quel type de magie à laissé de tels rayonnements. C'est encore une histoire de détection de potentiels magiques par le sorcier et tu apprendras cela plus tard. L'intensité du rayonnement émis par un sorcier augmente avec ses pouvoirs, c'est pourquoi, un sorcier très puissant donne une impression d'autorité…

C'est le cas par exemple lorsque Dumbledore se lève dans la Grande Salle et que tout le monde se tait immédiatement comme si on lui avait mis un sortilège de mutisme, dit Harry.

Oui, c'est exactement cela. Pour reprendre ton exemple, les élèves captent des potentiels magiques très puissants et leur nature a un effet particulier qui est de les faire obéir sans qu'ils sachent pourquoi. La magie qui étudie les rayonnements est appelée la rayonnancie et cela sera l'un des enseignements principaux que je suis chargé de t'apprendre, on commencera à l'introduire en faisant de la légilimencie puis on l'étudiera plus en détail après, mais cette petite introduction était nécessaire pour pouvoir commencer en légilimencie.Tout cela est d'un niveau très élevé et cela te prendra du temps pour l'atteindre. Mais les principes sont les mêmes, tu dois avoir une grande concentration, et aussi beaucoup de détermination. Bien entendu, tout cela ne servirait à rien contre Voldemort car il pratique très bien l'occlumancie et la légilimencie. Cela te permet de te hisser à son niveau, c'est déjà mieux. Cependant, contre les Mangemorts qui ne connaissent en gros que les trois sortilèges Impardonnables pour la plupart d'entre eux, cela peut te permettre de te débarrasser d'eux en quelques instants, et ce sans même avoir des pouvoirs énormes. Cela te permet évidemment de contourner l'usage des sortilèges non formulés. Mais la légilimencie est quelque chose de particulier, seuls les sorciers qui ont ce pouvoir dès leur naissance peuvent la pratiquer, cela ne s'apprend pas, ça s'entraîne seulement. C'est pourquoi, étant donné que tu as cette capacité, il va falloir l'exploiter. Au début, nous allons commencer par utiliser des sortilèges simples tel que celui que j'ai utilisé lors de la première leçon. De manière à ce que tu apprennes à te maîtriser lorsque tu es dans l'esprit de quelqu'un, tu dois savoir t'arrêter au bon moment, éviter que l'autre te repousse, te faire le plus petit possible pour que l'autre ne sente pas ta présence. C'est ce que je t'avais dit lors de notre dernière leçon, le bon légilimens adopte un stratégie qui doit lui permettre d'obtenir ce qu'il veut, cela ne vient pas directement à lui. Nous étudierons d'abord cela. Ensuite, une fois que tu sauras parfaitement maîtriser ta légilimencie, on pourra passer à des formes plus avancées et je t'apprendrais à reconnaître les potentiels magiques, à les utiliser… Car il serait dangereux de pratiquer la légilimencie sans une grande prudence, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses telles qu'une dislocation de ton âme ou un échange de pensées, ou encore une perte de certaines de tes pensées, ou encore une perte totale des pouvoirs magiques ce qui serait d'ailleurs le moins grave. La dislocation d'âme est son éclatement, un peu à la manière d'un Horcruxe, mais cela ne te permet pas de survivre car tous les morceaux seraient endommagés, tu en laisserais d'ailleurs dans l'esprit de la personne dans laquelle tu avais pénétré. C'est donc pourquoi tu dois comprendre que cela peut être dangereux. Pour reparler des potentiels magiques, cela peut également t'être très utile dans la mesure où tu sais bien les exploiter, car tu peux les sélectionner et capter des pouvoirs. Ainsi, lorsque tu sauras les maîtriser, il te suffira de voir faire un sortilège par quelqu'un pour pouvoir le refaire immédiatement. Mais il faudra plusieurs mois de dur travail pour arriver à cela. Et si tu te demandais pourquoi Albus était si puissant, et pourquoi d'ailleurs Voldemort est si puissant, c'est parce qu'ils savent utiliser ces potentiels magiques, cela fait une différence énorme. Albus a acquis tous les pouvoirs qu'il avait en très peu de temps, il lui a suffit de commencer à entrer en interaction avec des sorciers puissants autour de lui pour que cela fonctionne. C'est pour cela que tu ne dois en aucun cas t'inquiéter par rapport à la puissance de Voldemort, tu égaleras son niveau avant la fin de l'année si tu travailles sérieusement. Mais on doit s'y mettre doucement pour le moment car trop de pouvoirs acquis dans le désordre peuvent se perdre et profondément troubler l'âme du sorcier, voire le rendre fou. C'est pourquoi, Albus et moi avons tout organisé pour toi et lorsque l'on aura détruit tous les Horcruxes, tu seras largement à la hauteur pour te débarrasser de Voldemort.

Est-ce que les Horcruxes émettent des rayonnements particuliers ? demanda Harry.

Oui, très particuliers, et c'est cela qui m'a permis de dire que le médaillon de Serpentard était bel et bien un Horcruxe. Mais il sont extrêmement difficiles à capter car les Horcruxes concentrent énormément de puissance, mais une puissance qui est renfermée, qui ne s'émet pas. Il faut pour cela utiliser des sortilèges particuliers pour que ces rayonnements soient perceptibles. C'est ce que j'ai fait lorsque nous avons détruit le médaillon. J'ai pu vérifier que je recevais du médaillon des potentiels magiques d'une intensité inouïe après les avoir libérés.

Ah, cela pourra nous aider à les trouver alors, dit Harry.

Pas vraiment, non, car il faut avoir l'objet pour détecter les potentiels magiques mais l'on a pas les potentiels pour détecter l'objet… c'est compliqué. Mais je vais continuer à propos des potentiels magiques et des rayonnements magiques. Il arrive que certains types de rayonnements soient visibles, il semblerait ainsi que tu aperçoives comme des faisceaux lumineux qui émaneraient d'une source de magie, cela est très rare mais ne manifeste pas forcément la puissance de la Magie qui les émet. Les rayonnements sont aussi parfois perceptibles à cause de la chaleur qu'ils dégagent.

Vous avez des exemples, je ne vois pas très bien, demanda Harry.

Oui, par exemple le Patronus est une forme de rayonnements magiques. C'est une accumulation de potentiels magiques d'une nature particulière qui est caractéristique de la joie du sorcier, moyen de lutter contre le mal. Le sortilège du Patronus fait que ces potentiels issus de l'âme du sorcier se concentrent. Mais il existe d'autres formes de concentration de potentiels magiques qui sont extrêmement complexes et que je pourrait aussi t'apprendre plus tard bien que je ne sache moi-même pas les exécuter.

Mais tous les sorciers peuvent produire un Patronus et pourtant vous aviez dit que seuls certains sorciers savent utiliser les potentiels magiques.

Oui mais il faut voir que le sorcier qui produit le sortilège du Patronus utilise sa baguette magique pour rassembler des potentiels magiques, alors que le sorcier qui a le don de savoir les exploiter n'a pas besoin de baguette, on dit qu'il est un sorcier primaire. Tu es un sorcier primaire Harry. Ceux qui ont besoin de leur baguette pour faire un Patronus sont des sorciers secondaires car ils ont besoin d'un intermédiaire pour effectuer de la Magie.

Ca veut dire que je peux produire un Patronus sans avoir besoin de ma baguette ! s'étonna Harry.

Cela est en effet possible mais c'est d'un niveau très élevé, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus difficile en rayonnancie mais il est évident qu'un jour tu seras capable d'y arriver. Car tu es certainement le plus grand sorcier primaire de tous les temps, plus encore qu'Albus ou Voldemort…

Moi ? s'étonna Harry.

Oui, parfaitement Harry, toi ! car tes pouvoirs de sorciers primaires sont doubles. D'une part la prophétie te confère le pouvoir de tuer Voldemort et cela place en toi un pouvoir supérieur à lui, tout le pouvoir de la Magie Blanche. Il t'a en plus donné tous les pouvoirs les plus puissants de la Magie Noire en te faisant cette cicatrice. Et ce qu'il y a de plus important encore, c'est que tes pouvoirs de sorcier primaire ont été accentués par une troisième source de magie primaire, qui sont Albus et moi, ainsi que Severus qui est lui aussi un sorcier primaire, même s'il reste beaucoup moins bien entraîné qu'Albus et moi.

Bien, tout cela semble intéressant, dit Harry, j'espère que très bientôt on pourra commencer la rayonnancie.

Mais d'abord nous devons terminer l'occlumancie et faire la légilimencie. Mais comme tu le vois, notre entraînement sera plus intéressant que le fait d'apprendre une liste de sortilèges dans un livre. Cela se fera extrêmement plus rapidement lorsque tu auras développé ta sensibilité à la magie rayonnante. Et cela sera beaucoup plus simple que tu le penses car ta détermination est une force non négligeable. Certes la quantité de travail sera énorme, sachant que tu devras gérer tout cela avec le fait que tu appartiens à l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, et que tu diriges l'AD, l'Ordre du Phénix et encore plein de choses. Mais l'amitié te permettra de surmonter toutes ces difficultés, car tes amis seront toujours là pour t'aider, c'est là aussi une de tes forces que tu ne dois en aucun cas négliger.

Je vais devoir rentrer, dit Harry, Mrs Weasley a certainement déjà dû préparer le repas.

Bien, d'accord, pas de problème, tu auras donc évité des révisions horribles de tes ASPICS, mais il te faudra du temps également pour digérer ce que je viens de dire. Mais si je peux te donner un conseil pour éviter que Hermione te demande de réviser cette après-midi, dis-lui que je t'ai fait subir un entraînement horrible et que tu as terriblement mal à la tête, et qu'un peu de Quidditch te ferait du bien, dit Abelforth en regardant Harry avec un sourire.

D'accord, c'est une excellente idée ! s'exclama Harry.

Ainsi, il retourna au Terrier où Mrs Weasley l'attendait avec impatience car ils allaient manger. Pendant le repas, Harry avait raconté à voix basse à Ron et à Hermione la leçon que venait de lui donner Abelforth et Hermione semblait complètement assommée par le fait que Harry soit un sorcier primaire. Elle avait d'ailleurs commencé à raconter l'histoire de tous les sorciers primaires depuis bien longtemps et en avait déduit que Harry allait développer des pouvoirs considérables.

Tu veux dire que Alrrrghh… euh Maxima va t'apprendre à développer tes pouvoirs de sorcier primaire ? avait dit Ron, à la limite d'avoir commis une erreur assez grave. Maxima était le nom qu'ils avaient donné à l'amie imaginaire d'Albus Dumbledore.

Bien, je pense que l'on devrait jouer au Quidditch cette après-midi, dit Harry changeant le sujet de la conversation vers des thèmes moins risqués. Il fait très beau dehors.

Oui, très bonne idée, les révisions de ce matin étaient horribles et il faut que je me dégourdisse un peu, dit Ron.

Vous ne devriez pas, vous vous rendez compte qu'il ne reste plus que quatre jours entiers pour réviser les examens !

Hermione, mon entraînement de ce matin était particulièrement difficile et Maxima m'a recommandé de me reposer pour que j'assimile mieux ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui.

Bien mais demain, c'est révisions pour tout le monde !


	18. La stratégie des antidotes

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 18 : LA STRATEGIE DES ANTIDOTES**

L'après-midi, Harry joua au Quidditch avec Ron qui faisait des progrès remarquables lorsqu'il n'était pas observé. Mais Harry savait que Ron avait la faculté particulière de perdre toutes ses capacités lorsqu'on le regardait faire quelque chose. Il espérait juste que maintenant que Malefoy était parti, les Serpentard seraient un peu plus agréables que d'habitude. Mais fallait-il vraiment attendre cela d'eux ?

Fumseck avait retrouvé sa forme normale, comme il était avant de s'être consumé brutalement, et sentant que Harry était très fatigué par cet entraînement de Quidditch, il se mit à émettre toujours ce même son mélodieux dont Harry ne se lassait jamais.

Le matin, à peine était-il levé que son faux Gallion se mit à brûler lui indiquant qu'Abelforth l'attendait à dix heures pour une leçon. Mrs Weasley était étonnée par le travail que faisait Harry en ce moment, sachant qu'elle trouvait très désagréable l'idée que quelqu'un entre dans ses pensées. Mais Harry était plus que jamais motivé pour progresser en occlumancie, et cela surtout depuis la veille après sa dernière leçon avec Abelforth.

Ayant à peine eu le temps de manger, il se rendit avec deux minutes de retard chez Abelforth qui le fit entrer immédiatement.

Vous êtes en retard, Potter, dit une voix glaciale venant du salon lorsqu'il entra.

Je…

Je ne veux pas savoir, coupa Rogue, nous avons suffisamment de travail comme ça pour que vous m'interrompiez ! Je vais aujourd'hui vous apprendre à préparer la potion de Démence. C'est une potion longue à réaliser et vu votre niveau en potions, je pense que je vais devoir passer une heure à vous expliquer ce que sont la plupart des ingrédients, dit Rogue avec un regard malicieux. Bien, Potter, je dois vous prévenir que le fait de faire boire à quelqu'un cette potion est considéré par la loi comme étant au même niveau de gravité que d'exécuter un sortilège Impardonnable sur une personne. Cependant, elle pourra éventuellement vous être très utile si vous voulez rendre inefficace un Mangemort pour quelques jours sans avoir à rien faire de particulier. Si ce n'est réussir à préparer une potion sans aide… dit-il sur un ton doucereux. Harry lui lança un regard noir et Abelforth comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas aborder le Prince de Sang-Mêlé.

Nous allons donc nous rendre à Poudlard pour préparer cette potion car il n'y a pas suffisamment de place. Le matériel est prêt là-bas.

Et tous se rendirent dans la salle Albus Dumbledore où deux petits chaudrons les attendaient, des feux magiques déjà allumés au-dessous.

La liste des ingrédients et l'_ordre_ dans lequel il faut les ajouter sont inscrits au tableau. Vous veillerez absolument à _ne pas oublier_ d'ajouter des ingrédients. Je préparerai la potion parallèlement et vous pourrez bien entendu me demander des explications.

Harry regarda au tableau ce qu'il y avait de marqué :

_Place le chaudron sur un feu magique rose._

_Remplir le chaudron d'eau et attendre que l'eau commence à légèrement bouillir._

_Ajouter 5 grammes d'écorce d'if réduite en poudre._

_Tourner quatre fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre._

_Ajouter une goutte de venin de Basilic._

_Tourner cinq fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis sept fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'à ce que la potion prenne une couleur vert sombre._

_Attendre 7 minutes._

_Verser lentement de la poudre de dictane jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne jaune citron._

_Tourner trois fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre avec une cuillère en argent toutes les 25 secondes jusqu'à ce que la potion se décolore complètement._

_Faire tomber d'une hauteur comprise entre 40 cm et 56 cm un œil de crapaud séché. La potion devrait prendre une couleur grise métallisée._

_Ajouter 24 mL de jus de livèche en le déversant dans la potion._

_Augmenter la température du feu._

_Attendre que la potion prenne une couleur rouge vif et mélanger pendant ce temps dans une fiole, 5 mL de sang de dragon avec 2 mL de pus de bubobulb. Remuer énergiquement en bouchant bien la fiole et la laisser reposer à l'abri de la lumière pendant douze minutes._

_Lancez un sortilège de stupéfixion dans la potion. Ecartez vous pour ne pas respirer les vapeurs qui vont se dégager._

_Immerger dans la potion une pépite d'or._

_Reprendre la fiole contenant le mélange de sang de dragon et de pus de bulbobulb. En verser la moitié dans le chaudron et remuer en tournant seize fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. La potion devrait prendre une coloration bleu turquoise._

_Verser enfin la deuxième partie du flacon et remuer seize fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. La potion devrait prendre une coloration orange pale et devenir très limpide._

_Récupérer 50 mL de la potion et la verser dans un flacon en cristal._

_Attendre huit minutes, la potion est prête._

Harry savait qu'il avait déjà fait des potions plus difficiles que celle-là et il se concentra le plus possible de manière à ne pas oublier d'ingrédients.

Il avait maintenant pris l'habitude de lire d'abord tout ce qu'il fallait faire avant de commencer ce qui était la manière la plus prudente pour lui de rater ses potions.

Il était également rassuré car il connaissait tous les ingrédients, certes par leurs propriétés mais au moins, il ne verserait pas les mauvais au mauvais moment.

Tout se passa donc très bien jusqu'à l'étape neuf. Il venait d'essayer pour la dixième fois consécutive de tourner trois fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre avec une cuillère en argent mais la potion gardait toujours une coloration jaune citron, certes de plus en plus pâle.

Monsieur, dit Harry, la potion ne se décolore pas.

Lamentable, Potter, c'est comme pour tout, si vous étiez un peu plus concentré, la potion se serait déjà décolorée au bout de quatre ou cinq essais.

Harry avait du mal à comprendre en quoi le fait d'être concentré l'aiderait à faire se décolorer sa potion. Puis il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit la veille Abelforth à propose des potentiels magiques et il comprit que peut-être cela dépendait des rayonnements que recevait la potion.

Il se concentra alors très fort sur le fait que la potion devait se décolorer et quasiment immédiatement, à sa grande surprise, la potion devint incolore.

Tout se passa encore très bien jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au moment où il devait lancer un sortilège de stupéfixion dans sa potion.

_Stupéfix_ ! murmura Harry.

Le sortilège heurta la surface de la potion en y projetant du liquide jusqu'au plafond ce qui laissa une trace vert kaki.

Potter, quelle délicatesse ! dit Rogue sur un ton ironique, alors qu'un nuage de fumée blanche envahissait la pièce.

Apparemment, Rogue était en avance sur lui, mais à la différence de Harry, il n'avait pas besoin de regarder la liste des ingrédients, et il était en train de verser la deuxième partie du flacon contenant le sang de dragon et le pus de bubobulb.

D'ailleurs à regarder Rogue faire, Harry faillit oublier d'ajouter une pépite d'or dans la potion mais il regarda par chance les instructions encore une fois alors qu'il s'apprêtait à verser la moitié du contenu de la seconde fiole.

Mais finalement, il arriva jusqu'à la dernière étape. Sa potion était certes loin d'être parfaite, en effet, sa couleur n'était pas orange limpide mais très floue. Mais l'essentiel pour lui était d'avoir prouvé à Rogue qu'il n'était pas nul.

Bien, Potter, je vois que dans l'ensemble vous avez réussi, mais c'est vraiment le minimum que l'on peut demander au regard de la facilité de cette potion. Cependant le but n'était pas vraiment de fabriquer la potion car le contenu de ce flacon est suffisamment puissant pour pouvoir servir un grand nombre de fois, dit-il en montrant un petit flacon de cristal d'une potion qu'il avait déjà dû préparer auparavant. Cela vous a au moins permis de vous entraîner un peu à la préparation des potions, dans des conditions certainement meilleures.

Ou… commença Harry.

Je n'ai pas le temps ni l'envie d'entendre ce que vous en pensez, Potter, coupa Rogue. Je suis ici pour vous apprendre l'effet des potions les plus dangereuses qui existent et leurs antidotes pour vous permettre d'en annuler les effets si jamais on la donne à quelqu'un à côté de vous ou même à vous. Car soyez certains que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va tout faire pour faire rentrer ce genres de potions dans Poudlard, et que, même si les moyens de communication sont étroitement surveillés, ils trouveront toujours un moyen d'entrer. Bien, cette potion de Démence fait partie des Potions Interdites qui sont très nombreuses. Son effet est extrêmement grave puisque après quelques minutes – une fois que vous en avez avalé – vous êtes pris d'une folie terrifiante ou vous vous mettez à raconter n'importe quoi, sans même arriver à vous exprimer correctement parfois, vous êtes pris de secousses incontrôlables, de frissons, vos yeux se mettent à rouler dans leurs orbites à une vitesse étonnante, vous bavez, et pour finir tout cela, vous ressentez une douleur abominable dans tout votre corps, vous pouvez être pris de vomissements et vous êtes potentiellement agressifs par moments, vous faites donc courir aux personnes qui sont à côté de vous le risque de les tuer involontairement. Vous comprenez donc pourquoi je souhaite vous apprendre comment annuler les effets de cette potion.

Oui, acquiesça Harry.

Bien, sachez que vous-même vous pouvez commencer à en reconnaître les symptômes avant que ceux-ci ne deviennent trop importants. Vous avez pour cela une dizaine de minutes, pas suffisamment de temps donc pour préparer l'antidote. C'est pourquoi, il vous est nécessaire pour vous d'avoir un bézoard. Potter, savez-vous ce qu'est un bézoard ?

Oui, le bézoard est une pierre que l'on trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres et qui protège contre la plupart des poisons, dit Harry en esquissant un léger sourire.

Correct, dit Rogue, évidemment vous connaissez cette définition, elle est on ne peut plus basique, Potter. Sachez qu'un bézoard constitue un antidote efficace contre la potion de Démence, mais son effet étant à long terme, il vaut mieux tous les jours qui suivent l'empoisonnement, en reprendre un. Il vous suffit de le placer dans votre bouche ou celle de la victime. Il existe cependant un antidote qui est plus efficace encore mais qui prend quelques heures à préparer et je sais que ce n'est même pas la peine de vous montrer la liste des ingrédients. Je vais cependant vous en donner un flacon, vous devez vous constituer quelque part une réserve d'antidotes à toutes les potions, c'est essentiel. Si jamais on vous en fait boire une pour vous empoisonner, vous devez être capable de transplaner immédiatement vers cette réserve. Il vaut mieux évidemment que vous soyez accompagnés par quelqu'un qui puisse vous faire transplaner et vous faire avaler l'antidote au cas où vous n'en seriez plus capables vous-mêmes. Les antidotes sont essentiels pour lutter contre la Magie Noire ! Vous savez que le bézoard fonctionne dans un grand nombre de cas mais vous devez faire attention car il arrive justement qu'il ne fonctionne pas et dans ce cas il faut savoir réagir, car si un mage noir vous fait boire une potion, ce ne sera certainement pas pour vous revigorer, Potter !

D'accord, dit Harry.

C'est pourquoi Potter, vous devez non seulement savoir préparer un antidote à une potion, mais aussi et surtout savoir reconnaître les effets d'une potion pour l'identifier lorsque vous ne savez pas et savoir quel antidote utiliser ! Je vous donne pour cela ce livre _Potions maléfiques et leurs antidotes_. Ce sera votre travail maintenant de connaître les effets principaux des différentes potions, concentrez vous d'abord sur les plus dangereuses, cela vous sera plus utile je pense. Pour la prochaine fois, je veux que vous sachiez préparer l'antidote de la potion du Veritaserum. Sachez que pour cela le bézoard est inefficace et que vous devrez savoir préparer l'antidote qui est assez compliqué. Nous devrons d'ailleurs le préparer en deux fois. Donc, vous devrez pour votre intérêt, être renseigné sur les différents ingrédients à utiliser et aussi les maléfices à utiliser dont certains je pense vous sont inconnus. Notre prochaine leçon n'aura pas lieu demain mais après-demain, mardi, à dix heures, ne soyez pas en retard.

Bien, Harry, tu as également une leçon d'occlumancie demain à dix heures, cette après-midi tu es libre, mais l'entraînement intensif commence et tu peux peut-être te préparer un peu à tout ce que nous allons faire, car avant que tu ailles passez tes examens à Poudlard, tu dois avoir un minimum de connaissances.

De toute façon, dit Rogue, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a annoncé que l'attaque de Poudlard n'aurait pas lieu pendant les examens, il préfère attendre que tous les élèves soient présents en même temps, et de plus son armée n'est pas encore assez puissante. Cependant, je vous le répète, il y a une période de calme en ce moment, mais le pire que la communauté magique n'ait jamais connu risque de venir, sauf si _tous_ les élèves sont capables un minimum de se défendre par eux-mêmes. Il serait bon d'ailleurs que le Ministère organise des cours de défense de base pour les adultes car croyez-moi si certains savent résister, vous êtes vous-mêmes plus aptes à vous défendre qu'eux, c'est dire.

Je dirai cela au Ministre, dit Harry se forçant à oublier la dernière remarque.

Très bien, si cela fonctionne, vous pouvez être certain que la guerre restera limitée, et que lorsque vous aurez détruit tous les Horcruxes, il ne vous suffira plus qu'à le vaincre. Mais pour cela nous devons nous en tenir au plan de Mr Dumbledore, dit Rogue.

Tout le plan se déroule parfaitement jusqu'à présent, dit Abelforth. Et nous réussirons tant que personne ne découvre notre collaboration plutôt inattendue.

Harry retourna enfin au Terrier peu avant le repas. Il avait raconté à Ron et Hermione tout ce qu'il avait fait.

C'est évident qu'il faut te constituer une réserve d'antidotes quelque part, dit Hermione d'un air grave, tu te rends…

Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, AD4 est en train de préparer tous les antidotes et il va m'en donner un flacon de chaque, nous les placerons quelque part, il faudra juste réfléchir au lieu.

Ce livre a l'air terriblement intéressant, dit Hermione. Harry, tu devrais commencer à le lire aujourd'hui, tu dois bien savoir préparer l'antidote du Véritaserum…

J'ai assez eu de potions pour aujourd'hui, cette après-midi, je préfère faire du Quidditch.

Et les révisions ?

Plus tard, coupa Harry.

Mais il ne reste plus…

Tu crois vraiment que l'on va rater ces examens ? dit Harry.

Non, mais…

Tous les repas de midi étaient beaucoup plus détendus à présent et un grand nombre de sorciers du Ministère venaient manger au Terrier. Seul Scrimgeour n'était plus venu depuis l'anniversaire.

Où est Rufus ? demanda Hermione.

Eh bien, il a en fait trouvé une copine et…

Quoi, Rufus, une copine ! s'exclama Ron.

Eh bien, c'est normal, non ? dit Mrs Weasley d'un air sévère. Et donc pour l'instant, il ne vient plus car il préfère rester avec sa copine, dit Molly en se retournant vers Hermione. Je lui ai proposé de venir avec elle ici mais il refuse de déranger, je lui ai dit que ça ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde… Arthur ! tu devrais rappeler à Rufus qu'il peut toujours venir ici s'il le veut.

Hein ? demanda Mr Weasley qui était en grande conversation avec Lupin à l'autre bout de la table.

Je disais qu'il faut que tu dises à Rufus qu'il peut venir quand il veut !

Ah, oui, je n'arrête pas de lui dire. Il va certainement revenir un de ces jours avec Mirabella.

L'après-midi fut encore consacrée à un entraînement intensif de Quidditch et Ron devenait très bon à son poste de gardien.

Harry avait décidé que cette année, l'équipe de Gryffondor serait la meilleure et pour cela, lui-même de son côté, étudiait la stratégie qu'il allait adopter. Il avait pour cela un livre qui expliquait les gestes techniques collectifs. Cela lui paraissait cependant quasiment impossible à réaliser sachant que certainement à chaque fois qu'il dirait de faire quelque chose il y aurait forcément quelqu'un de l'équipe qui trouverait quelque chose à redire.

Harry savait que le lendemain, une dure leçon d'occlumancie l'attendait, et il vida son esprit le soir avec l'aide du magnifique chant de Fumseck. Ainsi, c'est les idées bien claires qu'il se coucha le soir et s'endormit immédiatement.

Tous les matins, Dobby se faisait un plaisir de venir le réveiller et Mrs Weasley était toujours aussi contente de l'aide qu'il lui apportait. Mais Hermione critiquait beaucoup Harry sur le fait qu'il ne s'occupait pas assez de Dobby. Harry le savait mais le fait d'avoir un elfe de maison ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, même si Dobby était sympathique.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé chez Abelforth pour sa leçon d'occlumancie, Rogue était là.

Bien Harry, comme je te l'avais déjà dit, nous allons aujourd'hui essayer d'entrer à deux dans ton esprit pour voir jusqu'à quel point tu peux résister. Mais avant, Fumseck va t'être utile pour bien te détendre.

C'était la première fois depuis que Fumseck s'était consumé que Harry l'avait amené avec lui lors des leçons. Apparemment il semblait en pleine forme puisqu'il se balançait joyeusement sur l'épaule de Harry en s'amusant à lui tirer les cheveux avec son bec.

Après que Harry se soit bien concentré, Fumseck commença à chanter pour détendre Harry. Il était prêt pour l'exercice.

Ainsi, Rogue et Abelforth étaient tous les deux entrés en même temps dans l'esprit de Harry avec le sortilège _légilimens_. Il lui semblait très difficile de lutter et après quelques minutes à avoir essayé de les empêcher de voir ses pensées, ils y parvinrent finalement.

Ce n'est pas grave, Harry, c'était bien pour une première fois, tu as encore montré à quel point tu peux résister. Nous allons recommencer et il faudra que, non seulement tu résistes, mais aussi que tu nous imposes ta volonté. C'est toujours le même principe, sauf que tu dois être capable de dédoubler ton attention pour nous repousser tous les deux. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est quelque chose d'extrêmement difficile et si tu n'y arrives pas ce ne sera pas grave, ça aurait juste été un avantage intéressant.

Ils firent d'abord plusieurs essais sans progrès notables jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Harry arrive à bloquer Rogue et Abelforth en même temps. Mais il eut du mal à lutter plus longtemps car il devait s'opposer à la grande force des deux sorciers à la fois.

Mais même Rogue avait concédé que c'était un progrès intéressant et ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois. Après encore plusieurs essais, Harry arrivait maintenant quasiment à chaque fois à au moins les bloquer tous les deux. Mais il avait du mal à les repousser. Du moins, à l'un des essais il les tint très longtemps bloqués et Abelforth interrompit l'essai car il voyait que c'était bloqué. Abelforth en avait déduit que Harry arrivait à avoir autant de force d'esprit que Rogue et lui en même temps.

Ils recommencèrent encore plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que enfin Harry réussisse à les empêcher complètement de voir quoi que ce soit.

Nous y sommes, Harry. Tu as réussi à nous bloquer puis à nous expulser de ton esprit tous les deux en même temps, tu atteints des sommets, Harry. Nous allons donc arrêter pour aujourd'hui car nous avons vraiment beaucoup forcé et que tu vas déjà énormément souffrir ce soir de mal à la tête. Mais Fumseck va te soulager. Cependant, nous allons faire encore une dernière leçon d'occlumancie pour essayer la même chose mais avec un sortilège plus difficile. Peut-être que tu réussiras rapidement mais ça risque d'être très long aussi. Mais je vais te laisser te reposer et cela ne sera pas possible avant presque une semaine Harry.

D'accord, dit Harry qui en effet ne se sentait pas très bien.

Potter, avez-vous regardé le livre que je vous ai donné hier à la page du Veritaserum ? demanda Rogue.

Non, pas encore admis Harry.

Je me demande ce que vous attendez. Dois-je vous rappeler que maintenant que Dumbledore n'est plus là, la seule chose que va essayer de faire le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de vous tuer pour avoir le champ libre et semer la terreur autant qu'il le veut.

Je sais mais…

Je ne veux pas savoir, vous devez lire cela le plus sérieusement possible et vous croyez maintenant que vous allez réussir à vous concentrer cette après-midi après ce que nous venons de faire ce matin ? Voudriez-vous peut-être que je vous fasse goûter certaines potions ? Cela vous donnera peut-être envie de savoir annuler leurs effets, je pense, dit Rogue furieux. Je vous préviens que si vous n'êtes pas motivé, ce n'est pas…

JE SUIS MOTIVE ! cria Harry.

ET BIEN MONTREZ-LE ! cria Rogue à son tour. Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait demandé de vous donner des leçons particulières, et croyez-moi ce n'est pas par plaisir que je le fais, vous me comprenez.

Harry répondit oui avec la tête.

Enfin Rogue partit et Harry resta un peu.

Ne fais pas attention Harry, il est évident que la mort d'Albus affecte particulièrement Severus, c'est surtout le fait qu'il ne comprenne pas le plan qui lui fait peur, il craint qu'Albus soit mort pour rien. Et le fait que tu ne fasses pas ce qu'il te demande...– je sais que tu vas le faire sérieusement –, cela a dû lui faire craindre encore plus son acte. Il me dit parfois qu'il regrette ce qu'il a fait et qu'il aurait dû se laisser mourir pour qu'Albus vive. Il faut le comprendre, conclut Abelforth.

Je comprends, dit Harry.

Il retourna au Terrier pour le repas de midi où Rufus Scrimgeour n'était toujours pas venu. Harry espérait le voir bientôt car il devait insister pour que même les sorciers ayant déjà fini leurs études puissent reprendre des cours rapidement sur les défenses de base.

Après le repas, Harry devait absolument regarder comment préparer l'antidote du Veritaserum. Il s'était pour cela installé dans le grand jardin des Weasley, à l'ombre d'un arbre.

Il ouvrit son exemplaire de _Potions maléfiques et leurs antidotes_ à la page 363 où, d'après le sommaire, on trouvait des explications sur l'antidote au veritaserum.

Harry trouva que le livre était très bien fait, il y avait une première partie avec les différentes potions maléfiques et leurs effets, comment les préparer. La seconde partie était consacrée aux antidotes et comment les préparer et enfin une troisième partie détaillait les ingrédients qui entraient dans la composition de ces potions.

ANTIDOTE DU VERITASERUM

_L'antidote du veritaserum est une potion délicate à préparer mais qui contre de manière sûre l'effet d'une prise de veritaserum…_

« Oui, tout ça on le sait » pensa Harry dans sa tête. Et il sauta l'introduction pour voir la liste des ingrédients et l'ordre dans lesquels ils doivent être ajoutés.

Il y avait notamment les plumes de Jobarbille qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il regarda dans la partie du livre concernant les ingrédients pour constater que les Jobarbilles étaient des petits oiseaux bleu tacheté qui n'émettent aucun son jusqu'au moment de leur mort, où ils se mettent à pousser un long cri composé de tous les sons entendus au cours de leur vie. Leurs plumes sont des ingrédients importants dans les potions affectant la mémoire.

Harry ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt d'apprendre ça mais il fallait mieux qu'il le sache pour ne pas énerver Rogue.

Harry connaissait par ailleurs très bien la pierre de lune pour avoir rédigé un parchemin de 30 cm pour Rogue sur ce sujet là. Il y avait aussi besoin de sang de salamandre, qui avait la propriété de vider momentanément l'esprit d'un sorcier de toute pensée lorsqu'il était pur. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de fourrure de Povrebine, et le livre disait que c'était un animal vivant en Russie dont la fourrure avait la particularité d'entrer dans la composition du veritaserum. Il fallait aussi du foie séché de Moke, du venin de Musard récolté à la pleine lune, de la poudre de dents de Chapourouges, des tentacules de Filet du Diable ayant macéré plus de trois cycles de lune dans de l'essence d'éllébore rouge…

Il prit bien soin d'apprendre les propriétés de tous ces ingrédients et il lut les différentes étapes de la préparation de la potion. En effet, celle-ci était très difficile à préparer, il y avait besoin de cinq chaudrons différents pour d'abord mélanger entre eux certains ingrédients, les laisser reposer et il fallait attendre une nuit en laissant la potion reposer à feux doux, lancer plusieurs sortilèges et maléfices dans la potion pour la faire réagir, remuer avec au moins trois types de cuillères différentes, remuer dans des sens différents, se placer à l'obscurité complète par moment, faire disparaître les vapeurs qui se produisaient à certains moments, les capturer dans un flacon et y placer certains ingrédients pour les laisser s'imprégner. En fait, il y avait dans cette potion toutes les techniques les plus difficiles qu'il ait jamais étudié et il comprenait à quel point il était utile d'avoir lu le protocole avant.

Il y avait besoin de savoir maîtriser trois sortilèges qu'il ne connaissait pas encore et il eut besoin pour cela de l'aide d'Hermione qui devait certainement les connaître.

Je crois que l'on devrait commencer par le sortilège de Confinement Gazeux. Il est assez facile, dit-elle. La formule est _gzilibwibi_, pour donner la direction à ton gaz, il te faudra simplement faire cela par un mouvement de ta baguette, le même que pour un sortilège de Lévitation, tu te souviens. Attend deux minutes, je vais avoir besoin d'un chaudron pour faire apparaître des vapeurs.

Hermione revint rapidement avec un chaudron rempli d'eau. En un petit mouvement sec de sa baguette, elle fit apparaître un feu magique dessous. Par un mouvement très souple de sa baguette au-dessus du contenu du chaudron, celui-ci vira au rouge vif. Et puis enfin, elle agita encore sa baguette au-dessus et des vapeurs rouge pâle commencèrent à s'élever en tournoyant lentement au-dessus du chaudron.

Vas-y Harry, tu essaiera de les placer dans ce flacon, dit-elle en montrant un petit flacon de cristal. Rappelle-toi la formule _gzilibwibi_, ce n'est vraiment pas difficile, Harry.

_Gzilibwibi_, murmura Harry. Lentement les vapeurs s'animèrent et Harry les dirigea d'un mouvement souple de sa baguette vers le flacon que tenait Hermione. Cela semblait très facile à diriger, pour s'entraîner, il les fit tournoyer sur elles-mêmes puis accélérer et il arriva même à les faire se séparer en deux, se croiser et enfin il les fit entrer tout en douceur dans le flacon.

Comment as-tu fait à séparer les vapeurs en deux parties ? demanda Hermione stupéfaite.

C'est l'occlumancie qui m'a aidé.

L'occlumancie ? mais quel est le rapport ?

Non, je veux dire ma leçon d'occlumancie d'hier, Abelforth m'a appris à séparer ma concentration en deux parties et je vois que ça ne marche pas que dans le domaine de l'occlumancie.

C'était excellent, Harry, s'enthousiasma Hermione. On va maintenant passer au sortilège de Maléficisation, dit-elle en regardant le livre. Il existe heureusement un moyen de voir si ce sortilège fonctionne. Il faut d'abord savoir que c'est un sortilège qui est applicable aux potions, il permet de changer l'aspect d'une potion pour la rendre beaucoup plus maléfique. Le sortilège – qui est d'ailleurs plutôt un maléfice – est plus difficile car il faut avoir une mauvaise intention derrière la tête.

Pour ça je sais, Rogue m'a expliqué qu'il fallait avoir l'intention de faire du mal au mal…

Oui, c'est ça, tu as compris. Donc pour vérifier que le maléfice fonctionne, lorsqu'on l'exécute dans un chaudron contenant de l'eau, il apparaît une sorte de coloration noire qui reste quelques secondes avant de s'estomper en produisant une grosse effervescence. La formule est _inmalfecium_ et si tu as bien la volonté de faire du mal à la potion si tu veux, tu devrais réussir parfaitement.

Elle fit disparaître le contenu du chaudron et le remplit d'eau pure puis fit signe à Harry qu'il pouvait lancer le sortilège.

_Inmalfecium_, murmura-t-il en voulant faire souffrir l'eau même si cela lui semblait ridicule.

Un jet de fumée noire très épaisse jaillit et entra en contact avec l'eau en émettant un flash lumineux. L'eau devint noire comme de l'encre avant que cette coloration s'estompe dans une grosse effervescence qui dégagea un gaz qui semblait être étouffant et que Hermione repoussa avec sa baguette.

C'este excellent, Harry, je me demande comment tu fais pour progresser si rapidement. Même moi je n'ai pas réussi la première fois !

Ah, dit Harry. Mais à quelle occasion as-tu essayé ce sortilège, je ne vois pas à quoi il a pu te servir.

Oh, c'était lorsque je m'entraînais chez moi l'été dernier. On va donc passer au troisième sortilège que tu dois connaître qui est encore plus difficile puisque c'est un sortilège de Métamorphose Liquide qui n'est même pas au niveau des ASPICS.

Dumbledore avait essayé de le faire sur la potion qui l'a empoisonné, se souvint Harry.

Euh, oui, c'est possible, dit Hermione. Il existe en fait différents types de Métamorphose Liquide, des dizaines et celui que l'on te demande de faire pour l'antidote du veritaserum est une Métamorphose Liquide Scintillisante qui permet d'augmenter la réceptivité à la lumière de la potion. C'est très utile pour augmenter la vitesse de maturation d'une potion. La formule est _morpheillantis_ et il faut bien sûr être très concentré pour arriver à changer l'aspect de la potion, en fait, tu dois mettre toute l'énergie de ton imagination dans ton sortilège. C'est ça la difficulté : arriver à réaliser ce que tu imagines par un sortilège. On va faire cela dans de l'eau et si tu réussis le sortilège, elle devrait se mettre à scintiller ce qui montrerait qu'elle capte beaucoup la lumière et cela fait qu'elle va en émettre à son tour, c'est assez particulier en fait.

Elle vida le contenu du chaudron d'un coup de baguette puis le remplit d'eau à nouveau.

On va faire un premier essai, vas-y.

Euh, j'ai oublié la formule.

_Morpheillantis_, Harry. Et rappelle-toi, essaye de bien imaginer et de placer ton imagination dans ton sortilège.

Oui, _morpheillantis_ ! dit Harry.

Un faisceau lumineux d'une couleur rose bonbon jaillit de la baguette d'Harry pour entrer en contact avec le liquide. Cela surprit un peu Harry mais l'eau ne se mit pas à scintiller comme prévu, elle s'évapora entièrement dans un crépitement.

Oula, très bizarre, dit Hermione en regardant l'eau disparaître devant ses yeux. Harry, il faut que tu te concentres bien avant de lancer le sortilège, pas pendant que tu le fais. C'est un peu comme si tu devais accumuler une force et enfin la lâcher, tu comprends ?

Oui, répondit Harry. Et il se concentra bien pendant que Hermione remplissait le chaudron, essayant de s'imaginer que l'eau se transformait pour capter toute la lumière.

OK, quand tu veux, dit-elle.

D'accord, _morpheillantis_ ! dit Harry.

Un même jet de lumière rose sortit de sa baguette et entra dans l'eau qui sembla scintiller un moment, mais cela s'arrêta très rapidement.

Bien, je pense que c'était mieux, dit Hermione mais soit tu n'as pas bien imaginé la chose, soit tu n'as pas bien transmis ton imagination à ton sortilège, mais je ne peux pas très bien t'expliquer, c'est quelque chose qui va venir naturellement.

Oui, je n'ai pas bien transmis, dit Harry.

Eh bien recommençons, proposa Hermione.

Après encore trois essais à moitié ratés, Harry réussit enfin au quatrième ce qui induit Hermione à pousser une exclamation de joie. Mais pour elle ce n'était pas encore parfaitement acquis et elle lui fit essayer encore trois fois pour se rendre compte que Harry maîtrisait parfaitement le sortilège.

Il commençait à être tard et Harry aurait voulu s'arrêter maintenant, mais Hermione insista pour qu'il réessaie chacun de ces trois sortilèges sans en prononcer l'incantation.

De toute évidence, elle dut se rendre compte que Harry était devenu presque aussi fort qu'elle en sortilège non formulés.

Enfin, elle tint absolument à lui poser des questions sur les ingrédients et sur le protocole mais là encore Harry semblait tout avoir compris, il faut dire qu'il avait lu toute l'après-midi ce qui était dit sur cet antidote et il commençait à bien tout savoir.

Pendant son entraînement, Ron était resté avec Ginny et ils avaient passé leur après-midi à s'entraîner au Quidditch, à faire des parties d'échecs version sorcier. Ils se retrouvèrent tous le soir à table où encore une fois Scrimgeour n'était pas là.

Et le matin il se rendit chez Abelforth avec même un peu d'avance, il avait pris soin de prendre son livre de potions. Fumseck vint également avec lui.

Potter, excellent, dit Rogue lorsque Harry entra dans le salon d'Abelforth. Vous êtes en avance et cela suggère que vous avez lu les étapes de la préparation de cette potion et ainsi que vous vous êtes rendu compte que ce ne sera pas facile. Rogue semblait étonnamment de bonne humeur avec Harry aujourd'hui et ce dernier pensa qu'Abelforth avait dû avoir une discussion avec lui.

Oui, j'ai en effet lu les instructions du livre, dit Harry sur le ton de la conversation.

Excellent, nous allons donc nous rendre dans la salle…

La salle Albus Dumbledore, compléta Harry.

Bien, bien, nous allons donc nous y rendre pour préparer cet antidote où tout le matériel est prêt. Etant donné la quantité de matériel qu'il faut, je vais vous laisser faire tout seul et vous regarder faire. Bien sûr étant donné l'importance de cette potion, si vous vous apprêtez à faire une erreur je vous préviendrai. Allons-y.

Ils se rendirent dans la salle Albus Dumbledore où cinq chaudrons de taille différente étaient déposés le long de la grande table où étaient déposés tous les ingrédients nécessaires. Harry avait ouvert son livre à la bonne page et commença à préparer la potion. Il arriva enfin jusqu'au moment où il fallait laisser reposer plusieurs heures.

Apparemment Rogue était très satisfait de la performance d'Harry et Harry le surprit à faire un sourire lorsqu'il réalisa le sortilège de Métamorphose Liquide Scintillisante sans en prononcer l'incantation. Mais il effaça rapidement son sourire lorsqu'il surprit le regard de Harry comme si il venait de commettre une grave erreur.

C'est très satisfait de lui qu'il retourna au Terrier pour le repas. Hermione l'avait assailli des questions pour savoir s'il avait réussi. Harry hésitait d'abord à lui dire pour la faire un peu patienter mais il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir plus longtemps car elle lui avait littéralement sauté dessus.

Tout c'est très bien parfait, Rogue a dit que c'était très bien…

Rogue ? demanda Mrs Weasley qui passait par là.

Euh, non pardon, je me suis trompé, j'ai l'habitude que ce soit lui d'habitude mon professeur de potion, ce sale traître, ajouta Harry, d'une manière pas très convaincante mais qui fonctionna parfaitement. Je voulais dire Maxima. Elle me donne désormais des cours de potions, dit Harry, c'est du rattrapage.

Ouf ! dit Hermione, une fois qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les trois ensemble dans la chambre où dormait Harry. Harry ! il faut que tu fasses attention ! voilà pourquoi j'avais bien dit d'utiliser les codes.

Bon, c'est pas grave, coupa Harry, on fera plus attention dorénavant. Je voulais te dire que pour la première fois j'ai vu Rogue sourire en regardant ma potion, et ce n'était pas pour se moquer.

Oh ! mais c'est magnifique ! dit Hermione qui avait toujours souhaité depuis le premier jour où ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard que la tension entre Harry et Rogue s'apaise.

Oui, c'est un progrès, dit Harry, qui commençait lui aussi à devenir lassé par cette rivalité stupide. Mais on s'est un peu accrochés hier.

Quoi ! s'exclama Hermione.

Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien, dit Harry, tu vois bien que tout va mieux.

L'après-midi, Rogue lui avait demandé de venir pour préparer la fin de la potion vers quinze heure. Il avait une dernière fois relu les instruction et il sentait que pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait réussir parfaitement un potion, et cela sans aide.

Il retourna donc à l'heure demandée et constata avec plaisir que la potion avait évolué comme indiqué dans le livre, elle avait pris une coloration d'un jaune parfaitement limpide en dégageant des volutes de fumées qui prenaient la forme d'une spirale. Harry trouva d'ailleurs cela magnifique et il éprouva d'ailleurs un certain plaisir à préparer cette potion, et c'était vraiment la première fois de sa vie. Il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise et il ajoutait tous les ingrédients sans trembler, avec des gestes tout aussi souples que le faisait Hermione habituellement.

Le soir enfin, alors qu'il était près de dix-huit heures, Harry arriva à la dernière étape qui était de verser trois louches du chaudron secondaire dans le chaudron principal. La potion devait finalement se décolorer complètement en émettant des vapeurs irisées. Et au plus grand plaisir de Harry c'est ce qui se produisit. Il devait ensuite laisser refroidir la potion en éteignant le feu.

Il s'installa un silence très maladroit avant que Rogue ne prenne enfin la parole.

Bien, Mr Potter, je dois avouer que vous me surprenez, votre potion est tout simplement parfaite. Nous allons pouvoir l'essayer. J'ai ici un véritable antidote au cas où il ne serait pas suffisamment efficace mais je pense que je n'aurais pas à m'en servir. Vous allez donc boire quelques gouttes de ce veritaserum si vous le voulez pour être capable de déceler l'effet que cela vous fait.

Oui, je suis d'accord, répondit Harry, voyant que Rogue l'interrogeait du regard.

Bien, bien, c'est judicieux, Mr Potter, il faut savoir que le veritaserum n'affecte absolument pas vos facultés mentales et vous vous rendez très bien compte que vous en avez bu, cependant dès que quelqu'un vous pose un question vous êtes obligé d'obéir à sa voix. Mais vous gardez votre faculté de réaction et si vous avez l'antidote à côté, vous n'aurez qu'à le prendre et en boire une ou deux gouttes ce qui est largement suffisant. Essayez de bien voir l'effet, il vous sera essentiel de savoir détecter cet effet pour vous en protéger.

Il prit un verre d'eau à côté et y versa une goutte de veritaserum, puis tendit le verre à Harry qui le prit et le but d'un coup.

En effet, ce n'était pas du tout la même sensation que s'il venait d'être soumis au sortilège de l'Impérium, il ne sentit rien de particulier à part une envie de parler énorme. Et il semblait attendre avec impatience une question, n'importe quelle question, mais une question qui pourrait lui permettre de parler. Mais il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas parler tant qu'on ne lui poserait pas une question. On lui parla.

Potter, voulez-vous prendre l'antidote ? demanda Rogue.

Non, répondit Harry.

Parfait, cela me montre que ça marche bien sur vous. Vous auriez envie que je vous pose une question, je sais ce que cela fait mais vous allez goûter votre potion.

Harry dut se résoudre finalement à la boire l'antidote et cet impression bizarre d'avoir envie qu'on lui pose une question disparut.

Vous saurez reconnaître à présent si l'on use de veritaserum sur vous ? demanda Rogue.

Oui, je saurais.

Et bien c'est parfait. Si vous pouvez venir demain matin chercher tous les antidotes que je vous ai préparés pour les mettre dans un endroit secret qui vous servira dans le cas où quelqu'un cherche à vous empoisonner comme je vous ai dit.

D'accord, à demain, dit Harry.

Et il rentra au Terrier où encore une fois Hermione l'attendait impatiente de savoir.

Rogue a dit que c'était parfait, dit Harry content de lui.

Excellent, dit Hermione, et l'antidote, tu l'as avec toi ? demanda-t-elle.

Non, je l'ai laissé mais demain matin je dois aller chercher tous les antidotes les plus importants que Rogue a préparé, il faut absolument trouver un endroit où les cacher.

Oui, c'est problématique, bien sûr il faut pouvoir y transplaner. Mais je pense que l'endroit où nous avons enterré le corps d'Orion Black ferait l'affaire. Je ne vois pas qui pourrait aller visiter là-bas.

C'est une bonne idée, dit Harry.

C'est vrai que personne ne pourrait se douter que en plein milieu de cette forêt, il y aurait tout ça. Et puis elle a l'air de n'avoir jamais été visitée, dit Ron.

Oui, je sais, je vous avais amené au centre de la forêt où je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais été vraiment, dit Hermione. Elle est immense et quasiment inaccessible à cause de l'épaisseur des végétaux, et puis jamais personne bien sûr n'y mettra de sortilèges anti-transplanage puisqu'elle est située en plein au milieu d'une région où je pense qu'il y a très peu de sorciers voire pas.

Ainsi, ils s'étaient décidés à y placer les antidotes, et Harry se rendit le lendemain chez Abelforth comme prévu.

Rogue était là et avait amené une grosse valise qui contenait qu'il ouvrit, elle contenait une bonne centaine de petits flacons avec sur chacun d'eux indiqué par une étiquette l'antidote de quelle potion ils contenaient.

Merci beaucoup, dit Harry, remerciant Rogue pour le travail que cela avait dû lui demander. Il lui fallait en effet une journée pour préparer l'antidote du veritaserum alors pour toutes ces potions… ce n'était pas de plus des potions faciles à réaliser. Harry était stupéfait et savait que maintenant, grâce à Rogue, il venait d'éliminer un risque de plus pour lui, et il venait par là d'augmenter encore ces chances de vaincre Voldemort.

Ce n'est rien Mr Potter, c'est tout ce que je peux faire, car je n'ai malheureusement pas vraiment l'impression d'être très utile en ce moment…

Oh oui, Severus, je vous assure que vous êtes très utile, dit Abelforth en regardant d'un regard assuré.

Je vous crois, dit alors Rogue, on verra plus tard, mais au moins avec ça je me rends certainement utile.

Merci encore, dit Harry.

Mais il vous reste du travail à vous aussi, Mr Potter, vous devez avant tout savoir quels sont les effets des différentes potions, pour cela le livre que je vous ai donné est parfait. Mais cela sera un travail long et pénible, bon courage, Mr Potter.

A peine rentrés, immédiatement, Harry, Ron et Hermione allèrent placer la valise contenant tous ces antidotes dans la forêt. Ils avaient inventé comme excuse auprès de Mrs Weasley que Harry avait besoin de Ron et Hermione pour leur leçon.

D'ailleurs, ils se demandaient combien de temps elle fonctionnerait car Mrs Weasley allait forcément se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ils avaient déjà dû dire que Harry devait étudier les potions après que Mrs Weasley ait demandé à Harry s'il progressait vu le nombre d'heures qu'il avait passé à s'entraîner.

Le plus gros problème serait le fait que Mrs Weasley aille se renseigner à propos d'une Maxima au Ministère de la Magie car pour l'instant, ils avaient juste répondu que c'était « une vieille amie de Dumbledore qui ne connaissait personne d'autre ». Mrs Weasley leur avait demandé son nom de famille et ils avaient répondu tous les trois qu'ils avaient oublié.

La situation paraissait donc un peu critique à ce sujet et ils devaient déjà commencer à réfléchir à une autre excuse.

Bref, cela marcha encore une fois pour aujourd'hui et ils purent se rendre sans problème avec la valise que Hermione avait désillusionnée pour la rendre invisible car le fait que Harry arrive avec cette valise pour finalement repartir avec cinq minutes après pour aller au même endroit aurait fait trop louche.

Mais à la démarche de Harry qui portait la valise invisible, on voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas ce qui augmenta les doutes de Mrs Weasley lorsqu'elle les regarda partir.

Tous se souvenaient bien de l'endroit donc ils purent se permettre de transplaner séparément. Ils arrivèrent donc à l'endroit où ils avaient enterré les ossements d'Orion Black où la nature avait parfaitement repris ses droits grâce aux sortilèges d'Hermione.

On va poser la valise ici et placer quelques enchantements pour la protéger de la pluie et des intempéries, dit Hermione.

Et puis dans des mouvements de baguette, mais toujours sans prononcer un mot, elle lança le sortilège d'imperméabilité pour repousser la pluie qui eut pour effet de faire briller légèrement la valise avant de lui rendre son aspect normal.

J'espère que cette stratégie d'utilisation des antidotes sera efficace dit Hermione, maintenant nous saurons où les trouver !

J'espère aussi, dirent Harry et Ron en même temps.

Et ils rentrèrent au Terrier en sachant qu'ils avaient une arme supplémentaire de leur côté.


	19. Examens de prérentrée

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 19 : EXAMENS DE PRE-RENTREE**

Leurs examens de pré-rentrée étaient programmés le 9 juin pour Harry, Ron et Hermione, et le 10 juin pour Ginny. Il ne leur restait donc plus qu'un jour et une après-midi pour réviser ce qui faisait horriblement paniquer Hermione.

Elle était plongée au milieu de ses parchemins qui au total faisaient une pile de près de un mètre cinquante de hauteur. C'était en fait tous les cours depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard.

D'ailleurs, Harry et Ron à eux deux n'en avaient pas autant mais Hermione avait la manie de tout écrire, même les choses qui ne servaient à rien. A l'inverse, Harry et Ron avaient la manie d'attendre qu'Hermione leur prête ses parchemins pour réviser.

Généralement, elle disait qu'elle refuserait pour leur faire peur mais encore une fois elle céda et les aida à réviser voyant que la situation dans laquelle ils étaient était un peu plus préoccupante que la sienne.

Harry n'avait certes pas envie de réviser mais il y avait dehors une véritable tempête, et les éclairs déchiraient le ciel avec fureur. D'ailleurs, la pluie martelait tellement fort les vitres qu'Hermione avait dû y placer un sortilège d'insonorisation pour pouvoir réviser sans bruit. Et pas un moment de ce mercredi et de ce jeudi le soleil ne fit une apparition. En fait, à chaque coup de tonnerre, la maison vibrait dans un bruit de fracas et on aurait pu penser que le tonnerre allait la renverser. D'autre part le vent sifflait très fort au dehors et les arbres étaient très agités. L'atmosphère était donc un peu effrayante, très sombre et Pattenrond s'était réfugié dans le lit de Harry.

Ainsi, ils étaient arrivés le jeudi soir en s'étant bien remis dans le bain mais cela n'empêchait pas Hermione d'affirmer qu'elle ne savait plus rien. Mais à chaque fois qu'Harry lui posait une question, elle répondait en lui apprenant des choses ce qui était assez habituel.

Depuis plusieurs jours, Harry attendait avec impatience la venue du Ministre pour lui transmettre la proposition de Rogue. Et cela vint ce jeudi soir. Il avait enfin cédé à la pression d'Arthur qui avait pour origine Molly.

Il était donc arrivé avec Mirabella, sa copine. C'était une femme très grande qui avait des cheveux roux de longueur moyenne. Ses petits yeux noirs inexpressifs lui donnaient une expression féroce accentuée par sa large posture et par sa façon de s'habiller qui laissait penser qu'elle devait être une femme assez brutale. Mais cette impression était trompeuse.

Bonjour, les jeunes, dit-elle d'une petite voix douce alors que Harry s'attendait à l'entendre rugir. Il n'était visiblement pas le seul à être surpris puisque Ron et Hermione avaient eu la même expression de surprise que lui.

'Jour, répondirent-ils.

Je suis Mirabella, dit-elle maladroitement.

C'est ma copine, compléta Scrimgeour. Et voici Hermione, Harry et Ron.

Après ces présentations assez maladroites, la conversation s'engagea à table et finalement tous discutaient assez joyeusement de sujets divers. Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de les sortir de cette joie en leur parlant de mesures de sécurité et de Mangemorts mais il le fallait et il tenta de le faire le plus doucement possible.

Rufus, dit-il, quand est-ce que seront mis en place les cours pour les adultes, on en avait parlé une fois.

Euh, ce n'est pas encore prévu pourquoi ?

Je trouve que c'est urgent, continua Harry, en fait, il n'y a plus d'attaques et je me demande si Voldemort ne prépare pas quelque chose.

Harry le savait, cela allait choquer, et tout le monde stoppa sa conversation. Même si depuis maintenant quelques semaines, tous avaient à nouveau pris l'habitude d'appeler Voldemort par son nom, l'entendre prononcer rester toujours quelque chose d'assez désagréable. Mais lorsqu'il surgissait au milieu d'un repas plutôt convivial, cela avait un certain effet refroidissant. Pour finir, un énorme coup de tonnerre retentit en faisant vibrer le Terrier et bouger le lustre qui se mit à osciller dangereusement au-dessus de la table.

Je disais, reprit Harry, que comme ils ne font rien en ce moment, les Mangemorts doivent se concentrer sur la préparation d'un évènement plus important. Je crois que Voldemort n'est pas du genre à leur accorder des vacances.

Tous étaient encore complètement sonnés mais Lupin reprit ses esprits en premier.

Je suis d'accord avec toi, Harry, dit Lupin, et d'ailleurs, tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix en surveillance ont constaté cela.

Il en est de même au Département de la Lutte contre la Magie Noire, personne ne semble savoir où sont passés les Mangemorts et tous ces détraqueurs qui pourtant n'arrêtaient pas de se multiplier.

Vous voulez dire qu'ils préparent une grosse attaque ? demanda Molly d'une petite voix qui traduisait bien le fait qu'elle était effrayée.

Tout est possible, Molly, répondit Scrimgeour, et les Aurors en profitent pour s'entraîner et se préparer à toutes les situations possibles. Ils resteront toujours postés un peu partout, prêts à réagir en cas d'attaque.

Je pense que c'est insuffisant, dit Harry sur un ton ferme.

Harry, nous ne pouvons pas forcer les gens à devenir Aurors… dit Kingsley.

En effet, nous ne pouvons pas, mais par contre nous pouvons leur apprendre les bases de la défense, je suppose que la majorité des sorciers ne sont pas capables d'exécuter des sortilèges de défense classique. C'est pourquoi je pensais qu'il serait utile que tous suivent des cours le plus rapidement possible pour être aptes à se défendre dans le cas où les Aurors seraient débordés.

Tu penses que les gens accepteraient ? demanda Rufus.

Bien sûr, dit Harry. Il savait qu'il devait ressortir à ce moment-là le bon vieil argument de la popularité et c'est ce qu'il fit. Les gens prendraient confiance en eux, ils comprendraient qu'ils sont eux-mêmes acteurs de leur propre défense et qu'il ne doivent pas suivre bêtement les consignes du Ministère. Ils sauraient que le Ministère agit au cœur de chacun des sorciers et non plus seulement au niveau des lieux publics magiques. Chacun se sentirait en sécurité et le travail du Ministère serait honoré, les Aurors seraient soulagés un peu.

Scrimgeour affichait désormais un large sourire et Harry remarqua pour la première fois qu'il lui manquait une dent.

Bien, Harry, ton idée est excellente, je vais immédiatement la soumettre au Ministère et je vais aller voir Minerva McGonagall, tu as raison, nous devons agir le plus vite possible. Je n'avais pas bien envisagé cette façon de voir les choses et je dois avouer que c'est la meilleure manière de compléter le dispositif de sécurité actuel. Elle avait dit qu'elle accepterait mais nous n'avions pas prévu cela pour tout de suite.

Il faut faire cela le plus rapidement possible ! pressa Harry.

Oui, Harry, d'accord, répondit Scrimgeour, surpris par la détermination d'Harry. Mais la difficulté principale est de trouver des professeurs qualifiés qui auraient du temps à consacrer à l'enseignement, et c'est un gros problème.

Je sais, dit Harry, mais pour le moment, en attendant de trouver des professeurs, il faudrait bien que quelqu'un donne des cours. Des retraités par exemple.

Ca va être dur de les sortir de leur retraite.

J'ai une idée, dit Hermione, est-ce que toi, Harry, tu ne pourrais pas donner des cours ?

Bravo ! s'exclama Rufus, Hermione, tu es excellente, bien sûr, tout le monde voudrait recevoir des cours par Harry Potter ! Et comme cela, le maximum de sorciers apprendrait à se défendre et ce serait vraiment efficace.

Je veux bien mais je n'aurais pas _vraiment_ le temps de passer mes soirées à donner des cours, dit Harry.

Uniquement lorsque tu pourras, dit Rufus, tu sais, les gens n'ont pas besoin de beaucoup d'heures d'entraînement, juste quelques unes comme ça.

Je ne crois pas, dit Harry, tous les sorciers devraient savoir faire le sortilège du Patronus, ça éliminerait une des armes de Voldemort.

Oui, mais tant que nous n'avons pas de professeurs, Harry, ça ne va pas être possible, mais je t'assure que dès demain je ferai tout mon possible pour en engager, et cela même si je dois augmenter beaucoup les salaires pour les attirer. Mais le problème est qu'il ne faut pas engager n'importe qui…

Eh bien j'espère que dès la rentrée, tout cela sera prêt, dit Harry d'un ton sec, c'est important.

Harry s'en fichait d'avoir un peu cassé l'ambiance car il savait que ce qu'il venait de proposer était absolument indispensable pour ne pas laisser Voldemort gagner du terrain dans la seconde guerre des sorciers.

Le lendemain, il fallait qu'il soit concentré pour ses examens car il ne voulait pas avoir de cours de rattrapage avant la rentrée. C'est pourquoi, il essaya de vider son esprit le soir afin de bien dormir.

Le matin, il se réveilla donc en étant parfaitement en forme. Ron semblait un peu plus fatigué et Hermione était complètement paniquée. D'ailleurs, pendant le petit déjeuner, elle tenait ouvert le _Livre des sorts et enchantements_, et elle était tellement agitée qu'elle avait renversé son bol de chocolat sur le livre. Et finalement, elle avait refusé de manger les toasts que lui avait apporté Mrs Weasley. Harry, lui, était parfaitement détendu et Ron avait l'air de se dire que de toute façon il n'avait pas beaucoup révisé et qu'il n'avait rien à rater mais tout à réussir. Il se moqua donc un peu d'Hermione mais Mrs Weasley le fit taire voyant qu'elle était devenue très pâle.

Elle ne voulait pas risquer d'être en retard, c'est pourquoi elle avait tenu à ce qu'ils soient tous au Ministère à six heures et demie sachant qu'ils étaient attendus pour sept heures. Pour ne pas montrer qu'ils étaient là avant, ils redescendirent rapidement dans le hall qui commençait à se remplir de monde.

Il y avait plusieurs sorciers qui déjeunaient à la cafétéria avant d'aller travailler. De temps en temps, des sorciers apparaissaient dans l'âtre des cheminées au milieu d'une gerbe d'étincelles vertes. Plus ils sortaient en s'époussetant et soit rejoignaient leurs bureaux en disant bonjour aux sorciers d'accueil, soit ils allaient à la cafétéria pour discuter avec Chris le barman ou entre eux.

Mais le ciel aujourd'hui était très capricieux. La brume flottait juste au-dessus d'eux et ils ne voyaient plus les poutres dorées qui soutenaient le plafond. Des grosses gouttes de pluie tombaient du ciel mais disparaissaient à quelques centimètres de leurs têtes. A un moment un éclair traversa ces brumes en émettant un bruit de fracas qui fit sursauter Hermione. D'ailleurs, celle-ci s'accrocha au bras de Ron avant qu'elle comprenne qu'ils ne risquaient rien. Apparemment, ces examens avaient un effet très négatif sur elle.

Puis soudain par une cheminée apparut Dean Thomas qui se hâta d'aller les rejoindre. Apparemment, il était très heureux de les revoir. Il était vrai qu'ils passaient l'année ensemble à partager un dortoir et le fait de ne pas s'être vus pendant plus d'un mois maintenant provoquait un manque chez chacun d'entre eux. Plus que des amis, les Gryffondor formaient une sorte de famille, malgré quelques tensions comme toujours. Mais cela montrait que toujours l'amitié l'emportait.

Ils discutèrent donc un peu de leurs vacances.

Et bien, on a beaucoup fait de Quidditch chez Ron, dit Harry.

Ah oui au fait, j'ai posé ma candidature pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch, maintenant que Katie Bell et Cormac McLaggen sont partis, il faudra bien les remplacer.

C'est vrai, dit Harry qui n'y avait pas pensé. On va dire que pour McLaggen, c'est plutôt une bonne chose. On verra donc à la rentrée…

Sinon, c'est super pour l'AD, je crois que ça nous a manqué à tous l'année passée.

Oui, moi aussi ça m'a manqué un peu, avoua Harry, mais ce sera moins amusant cette année, on ne devra plus se cacher.

Il faudrait peut-être forcer Ombrage à devenir à nouveau méchante, dit Ron pour rigoler.

Ombrage ? s'étonna Dean. Quel est le rapport, je suppose qu'elle doit avoir un petit métier sans importance maintenant.

Ah, tu ne sais pas, dit Ron, elle va à nouveau être prof de défense contre les forc…

Quoi ? tu blagues ! s'exclama Dean.

Non, non, c'est bien vrai, expliqua Harry.

Mais comment cette vieille chouette a-t-elle pu revenir ?

Il manque sérieusement des professeurs et McGonagall a certainement dû accepter n'importe qui. Mais elle va enseigner avec quelqu'un d'autre qui sera beaucoup plus efficace, et puis elle sera sous étroite surveillance…

Oui, j'espère, dit Dean. En tout cas, je pense qu'il faudrait d'abord lui faire regretter tout ce qu'elle nous a fait, mais McGonagall risque d'être intransigeante même si je crois qu'elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup.

Oh, je pense qu'elle va accepter un peu au début, dit Harry, en tout cas, nous on a déjà prévu de quoi lui faire regretter.

On a fait un tour au magasin de Fred et George, dit Ron fièrement.

Ah, peut-être que je devrais moi aussi, dit Dean. Ca va Hermione demanda-t-il alors que Hermione se rongeait férocement les ongles en relisant rapidement des notes.

Je ne sais plus rien… je vais tout rater ! dit-elle terrifiée.

Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne compte pas ces examens, dit Dean. En tout cas, moi, je n'ai pas beaucoup révisé. Et au sourire que lui adressèrent Ron et Harry, il comprit qu'il n'était pas le seul.

Lentement, tous les Gryffondor de leur année arrivèrent et ils pensèrent que cette journée devait être consacrée uniquement à eux. Il y avait donc Lavande Brown, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat, Parvati Patil, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas et Ronald Weasley.

Il était maintenant quasiment sept heures lorsque le Ministre de la Magie arriva.

Eh bien je vois que vous êtes tous là, dit Scrimgeour d'un air parfaitement ravi. Harry ! merveilleux, il faut que tu saches que j'ai réfléchi à ta proposition et nous faisons tout notre possible pour que cela se passe vite.

Euh… c'est très bien, répondit Harry un peu déconcerté. Il savait en effet que Scrimgeour disait cela pour faire bonne impression vis-à-vis des autres élèves.

Allons-y alors.

Tous le suivirent en silence et ils passèrent par les ascenseurs.

Harry vit Ron s'agiter au fur et à mesure qu'il montait en regardant impatiemment les niveaux défiler. Harry sut enfin comment expliquer ce comportement. Lorsqu'ils passèrent au niveau huit du Département de la Justice Magique, Ron avait collé sa tête contre le hublot de l'ascenseur pour regarder quelque chose à cet étage. Harry savait qu'il s'y trouvait la très jolie sorcière d'accueil qui les avait accueilli lorsqu'ils étaient venus demander des renseignements à propos de la mort d'Orion Black.

Qu'as-tu vu, Ron ? demanda Scrimgeour curieux.

Il a vu l'hôtesse d'accueil, répondit sèchement Hermione alors que l'ascenseur était arrivé au niveau neuf du Département de la Lutte contre la Magie Noire.

Aha ! vous connaissez Felindra, dit Scrimgeour. A entendre son nom, Ron faillit s'écrouler en sortant de l'ascenseur et il marcha en titubant comme s'il avait bu.

Harry pensa en effet que ce nom était magnifique et qu'il lui allait très bien.

Oui, en effet, elle est très jolie, avoua Scrimgeour, et j'avoue que j'aimerai bien qu'elle vienne travailler dans mon bureau…

Harry pouffa de rire tout comme Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati et Lavande. Ron était apparemment trop sonné pour pouvoir manifester une expression quelconque et Hermione paraissait choquée.

Mais bien sûr, avec Mirabella, je ne préfère pas.

Euh… Monsieur le Ministre, qui est Mirabella ? demanda Seamus.

Ahaha ! s'exclama Scrimgeour, ma femme…

Ah…

Mais appelez-moi Rufus, ça sera plus rapide que ce « Monsieur le Ministre » que d'ailleurs je n'aime pas du tout.

Apparemment, les camarades de Gryffondor de Harry trouvaient Scrimgeour sympathique. Et cela était vrai, c'était plutôt un bon vivant, et il savait également rester sérieux dans son rôle de Ministre.

Ils traversèrent le couloir en étant encadrés de trois Aurors que Harry ne connaissait pas et cela semblait surprendre sérieusement les camarades de Harry qui n'étaient encore jamais venus ici.

Enfin, ils entrèrent dans la salle tout au fond, celle qui contenait la Porte à Transplaner.

Waaoohh ! dit Lavande comme si elle n'avait jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi magnifique. Harry, Ron – qui ne s'était d'ailleurs toujours pas remis de ses émotions et qui semblait rêver éveiller – et Hermione furent un peu surpris de ces réactions mais il était vrai qu'ils avaient admiré ce splendide objet la première fois qu'il l'avaient vu.

La Porte à Transplaner était placée dans le mur comme si ce n'était qu'une simple ouverture et de l'autre côté on voyait la salle de réception qui se trouvait à Poudlard. L'arcade en or incrusté de plusieurs pierres précieuses rendait cette arche majestueuse, et cela était encore accentué par les deux marches en dalles d'ardoise qui permettaient d'y monter.

Deux autres Aurors surveillaient la Porte à Transplaner et les fouillèrent avec un appareil bizarre qui produisait un bourdonnement continu. Enfin, ils purent tous passer.

Instantanément, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle qu'ils avaient vu lorsqu'ils étaient de l'autre côté. Les autres s'étaient retournés pour se rendre compte que de l'autre côté de la Porte à Transplaner, il y avait bien la salle où ils étaient quelques fractions de secondes auparavant, qui était pourtant situé à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'eux.

Oui, c'est étonnant, ces choses-là, dit Scrimgeour en voyant leur expression de surprise. J'avoue que ça m'a beaucoup surpris la première fois.

Où sommes-nous ? demanda Lavande, véritablement émerveillée.

A Poudlard, pour vos examens, dit Scrimgeour.

C'est Poudlard ici ? s'étonna Parvati.

En fait, c'est une salle qui n'est pas utilisée, dit Hermione.

Ah.

Ils comprirent tous mieux lorsqu'ils passèrent dans l'une des deux salles voisines qui avait été aménagée d'une manière conviviale et Harry savait que c'était la salle réservée aux conseillères d'orientation. Enfin, ils sortirent dans le couloir qui était celui du deuxième étage et que tous reconnaissaient parfaitement.

Ils descendirent jusqu'à la Grande Salle et ils croisèrent Tonks qui montait la garde dans l'escalier qui accédait aux étages. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée où il y avait les grandes portes de chêne qui donnaient dans le parc et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle qui se trouvait sur leur gauche.

Il y avait maintenant deux tables dans la Grande Salle. Une table semblait être réservée aux élèves et une autre aux professeurs qui étaient tous là. Ombrage affichait toujours son horrible sourire de crapaud et Harry savait qu'elle venait de voir apparaître les élèves qu'elle aimait le moins. Les autres professeurs se contentèrent de leur adresser un sourire.

Ils étaient en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner et c'est alors qu'ils se souvinrent que dans la lettre il était dit que le petit-déjeuner était justement offert à tous.

Cela n'empêcha pas Harry et Ron de manger à nouveau mais Hermione, encore une fois, préféra se concentrer sur ses notes.

Miss Granger, je crois que pour vous ce n'est pas la peine de réviser maintenant, je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous, lui dit McGonagall qui était venue les voir pour leur expliquer le déroulement de la journée. Par contre Mr Weasley, je crois que vous devriez vous y mettre un peu.

Ron était en train d'engouffrer deux toasts en même temps et devint rouge comme une tomate à cause de la remarque de McGonagall. Mais celle-ci avait un grand sourire qui le rassura et il put avaler lentement sans avoir à répondre.

Au moins, je vois que vous n'avez aucune appréhension ! C'est une force, Mr Weasley !

Merci, dit Ron qui avait retrouvé sa couleur naturelle, qui était quand même déjà assez rouge.

Bien, bonne chance à tous maintenant, vous allez voir que tous va bien se passer tant que vous avez bien écouté en cours depuis le début de votre scolarité.

Harry et Ron évitèrent soigneusement de se regarder à ce moment là et McGonagall leur adressa encore un sourire.

Ils devaient donc successivement passer les examens dans toutes les matières à tour de rôle et c'était les professeurs qui allaient leur demander de pratiquer quelques sortilèges devant eux.

Harry regarda son emploi du temps de la journée.

**ORGANISATION DE LA JOURNEE DES EXAMENS DE PRE-RENTREE**

MR HARRY JAMES POTTER

_**8 heures :** botanique (serre n°3)_

_**9 heures :** initiation aux premiers secours (salle 3)_

_**10 heures :** sortilèges (salle 2)_

_**11 heures :** défense contre les forces du Mal (salle 8)_

_**12 heures :** repas dans la Grande Salle_

_**13 heures :** soins aux créatures magiques (salle 45 emplacement habituel des cours de soins aux créatures magiques)_

_**14 heures :** métamorphoses (salle 18)_

_**15 heures :** potions (salle 1)_

_**16 heures :** réaction face à une situation périlleuse (salle 24)_

_Les examens prendront la forme d'applications pratiques simples et l'examinateur sera libre de poser quelques questions théoriques au candidat._

Hermione devait commencer par l'examen de sortilège et tous l'accompagnèrent. Enfin, le professeur Flitwick essaya de la rassurer et chacun retourna à la salle où il était attendu.

Harry se rendit donc à la serre n°3 pour son examen, toujours très détendu, il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été mauvais en botanique et donc il n'avait rien à craindre.

Bonjour, Harry, dit le professeur Chourave qui était en train de siffloter en attendant son arrivée.

Bonjour, professeur, répondit Harry.

Bien, Harry, vous allez me rempoter un géranium dentu. Vous avez le matériel à votre disposition ici. Vous choisirez l'engrais qui vous semble le plus adapté et vous prendrez toutes les précautions nécessaires.

Mais, c'est ce qu'il y avait aux BUSE, dit Harry.

Et bien oui, mais ce n'est pas fini, ça ne pourra que vous avantager, déclara le professeur Chourave joyeusement.

Harry rempota sans aucun problème son géranium dentu et cette fois il avait évité de se faire mordre. Mais l'examen ne s'arrêtait pas là, Chourave lui avait ensuite demandé d'empêcher un immense filet du Diable de l'attaquer mais Harry ne se souvenait plus de la formule du sortilège qui émettait une puissante lumière et que Harry avait déjà utilisé lorsqu'il avait empêché Quirrel de s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale. Il tenta le lumos mais cela ne marcha pas bien. Il dut donc se résoudre à utiliser un sortilège de déflagration qui avait détruit une partie de la plante.

Mais le professeur Chourave ne lui en voulait pas et elle lui avait posé quelques questions ensuite sur un peu tout. Enfin, à la sortie de l'examen, il était content car il savait qu'il avait réussi à répondre à au moins la moitié des questions. Il avait oublié que l'éllébore servait comme ingrédient pour le Philtre de Paix, et que l'Iris Noir fleurissait uniquement entre le septième jour du cycle lunaire.

Il se rendit donc assez satisfait de lui pour passer son épreuve d'initiation aux premiers secours dans la salle 3. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'allait lui demander de faire le professeur Strout, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de remèdes ou quoi que ce soit d'après les quelques souvenirs qui lui restaient des cours qu'il avait suivis depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard.

Bonjour, Harry Potter, dit-elle de sa voix chaleureuse. Ravie de vous retrouver.

Bonjour.

Bien, nous allons commencer sans attendre, étant donné que vous n'avez encore jamais pratiqué dans cette discipline vous allez être évalué sur quelques connaissances générales notamment au niveau des potions de soin et des sortilèges de guérison.

Euh, répondit Harry…

Ne t'inquiète pas ce sont des questions faciles pour l'instant. On va commencer par la première, quel est le sortilège permettant de guérir les plaies non infectées par du venin ?

Ah, je sais ! s'exclama Harry. _Pansum_.

Oui, exact, répondit le professeur Strout.

Mais si l'examen semblait bien parti, la suite fut une catastrophe. Les trois quarts des questions avaient un rapport avec les potions et même s'il venait de commencer l'étude des antidotes avec Rogue, la façon dont il avait fait ses devoirs de potions au cours des précédentes années avaient laissé se développer des lacunes abyssales. Ainsi, il ne répondit plus qu'à une seule question ensuite à propos du bézoard.

Bon, ce n'est pas grave, Harry, Lavande qui est passée juste avant n'a répondu qu'à trois questions aussi et les élèves de Poufsouffle que j'ai vu passer hier ont été vraiment catastrophiques eux aussi, mais il ne faut pas vous en vouloir, ce n'est pas votre faute si vous n'avez jamais appris cela. Je crois que l'on va devoir tout reprendre à la base.

Harry restait donc rassuré et se rendit dans la salle voisine, la salle 2, pour son examen de sortilèges. Il croisa Ron qui venait de passer son examen de réaction face à une situation périlleuse et apparemment, ce n'était pas de tout repos car une partie de ses cheveux semblaient avoir brûlé et ses habits étaient légèrement déchirés. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui parler car le professeur Flitwick l'attendait et ils se contentèrent d'échanger un sourire.

Bonjour, Mr Potter, allez, ne perdons pas de temps, vous allez commencer par faire léviter cette tasse puis lui faire faire des rotations assez rapidement pour ne pas en renverser le contenu.

Harry réussit cela sans problème et sans prononcer le sortilège.

C'est excellent, Mr Potter ! annonça Flitwick de sa voix flûtée. Mais nous allons passer à un exercice plus difficile. Je vais tester votre précision, vous allez lancer un sortilège de repoussement sur ce vif d'or, et oui, aujourd'hui, vous n'aurez pas à l'attraper.

Le professeur Flitwick libéra un vif d'or dans la salle qui commença à voleter au plafond en changeant de direction très souvent pour tromper la vigilance d'Harry.

C'était très difficile, plus difficile que de l'attraper pour Harry, et il se concentra sur le minuscule vif d'or qui volait à quelques mètres au-dessus de lui.

Après trois tentatives infructueuses, il le toucha.

Waoh ! Bravo Harry, cela fera vingt poi… ah pardon, je n'ai pas encore le droit… C'était vraiment excellent, ceux qui ont réussi ne l'ont pas fait avant au moins le dixième essai.

Harry savait qu'il venait de réussir parfaitement son examen de sortilèges et il avait su répondre à toutes les questions du professeur Flitwick sans exception.

Il devait maintenant se rendre à son examen de défense contre les forces du Mal, sa matière préférée. Les deux professeurs étaient là pour l'évaluer, Mrs Bett et Ombrage qui regarda entrer Harry avec un sourire mauvais.

Allons-y, Mr Potter, dit Mrs Bett, on va peut-être commencer par quelques questions théoriques.

Elles lui posèrent des questions à tour de rôle mais Harry était à chaque fois infaillible, pourtant, Harry comprenait que Ombrage lui posait que les questions les plus difficiles qu'elle pouvait poser, notamment sur les maléfices et les sortilèges mais il avait déjà bien revu cela pendant l'été et elle dut même l'interrompre car il expliquait trop en détail. A propos des loups-garous, il avait parfaitement répondu, et il vit que Ombrage avait prit une expression de dégoût lorsque Mrs Bett avait posé la question.

Enfin vint l'examen pratique pendant lequel il devait accomplir une série de sortilège d'attaque et de défense. Harry les fit d'ailleurs tous sans les formuler et ses sortilèges étaient maintenant tellement puissants que le souffle qui s'en dégageait avait poussé les deux examinatrices à rester à au moins trois bons mètres des la trajectoire du sortilège.

Bravo, c'est excellent, Mr Potter, Minerva m'avait en effet dit que vous étiez excellent mais quand même c'était impressionnant. Je vois aussi que ce n'est pas la peine que je vous demande d'exécuter un sortilège non formulé puisque vous n'avez fait que ça depuis. Dolores, quelque chose à ajouter ? demanda-t-elle en interrogeant sa collègue.

Non, non, répondit-elle de sa voix de gamine en émettant un petit ricanement, c'était excellent, je vois que Potter a bien retenu tout ce que je lui ai appris.

QUOI ! hurla Harry, TOUT CE QUE VOUS M'AVEZ APPRIS ? POURRIEZ-VOUS ME RAPPELER UNE SEULE CHOSE D'UTILE QUE VOUS M'AYEZ APPRISE ?

Mr Potter, calmez-vous, dit Mrs Bett…

COMMENT OSE-T-ELLE FAIRE COMME SI DE RIEN N'ETAIT ?

Bien, bien, Dolores, il ne faudra plus dire ce genre de choses dorénavant.

Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda McGonagall en regardant sévèrement Harry qui s'apprêtait à crier encore une fois.

IL SE PASSE QUE CETTE HORRIBLE VIEILLE BONNE FEMME DIT QUE SI J'AI REUSSI MON EXAMEN, C'EST GRACE A ELLE ! hurla Harry qui semblait impossible à calmer. APRES TOUT CE QU'ELLE NOUS A FAIT SUBIR, EST-CE QUE VOUS PENSEZ QUE JE PEUX ACCEPTER CE GENRE DE CHOSES ENCORE ?

En effet, c'est choquant, dit McGonagall en lançant un regard sévère à Ombrage. Je pense que vous devriez apprendre à _ne pas dire de mensonges_. McGonagall insista bien sur les derniers mots et finalement Harry retrouva le sourire. Il n'est pas acceptable qu'un professeur ne montre pas l'exemple.

La nouvelle de la dispute s'était répandue rapidement, notamment à cause des cris que tout le monde avait entendus. Ombrage d'ailleurs pendant le repas de midi n'avait pas prononcé un mot à la table des professeurs.

Harry se retournait souvent pour regarder à cette table et McGonagall lui adressa un clin d'œil ce qui lui rendit un sourire sur son visage. Hermione non plus ne voulait pas parler. Elle disait qu'elle avait tout raté depuis ce matin.

Ron, comment était l'examen de Maugrey ? demanda Harry avec curiosité. Puis il se rendit compte que Neville et Lavande avaient eux aussi l'air de sortir d'une bataille très éprouvante. Lavande avait les cheveux complètement dressés sur la tête et apparemment Neville avait un peu mal à son bras.

C'était un truc de fou, dit Ron, tu vas voir la salle 24, Fol Œil l'a déjà aménagée à sa façon, il a mis un sortilège d'agrandissement et elle est quasiment aussi grande que la Grande Salle, il a d'ailleurs fait enlever provisoirement les sortilèges anti-transplanage uniquement dans cette salle mais on ne peut pas aller ailleurs que dans cette salle en transplanant. La salle est très bien adaptée pour des combats. Le sol est maintenant en terre et il y a une grosse estrade sur laquelle il est placé et d'où il te jette pleins de sortilèges. Tu dois les éviter et pour cela tu as une tonne de possibilités. Tu peux te cacher derrière des gros rochers qu'il a fait mettre.

Cool, dit Harry.

Oui, mais bon il arrête pas, dit Ron, t'as pas le temps de bouger qu'il t'a déjà lancé un sortilège.

Et le pire c'est que le but est de le neutraliser, dit Lavande. Au bout de dix minutes j'en pouvais plus.

Horrible, ajouta Neville alors que Harry l'interrogeait du regard.

Et puis il ne faut pas oublier que tu dois aussi combattre toutes les autres créatures qu'il y a, pleins de plantes dangereuses et des créatures bizarres, continua Ron.

Enfin, j'ai déjà été touchée par un de ses sortilèges au bout de quelques secondes, dit Lavande tristement.

J'ai tenu à peu près une minute, dit Ron.

Pareil, dit Neville.

J'ai hâte d'y être, dit Harry.

Et bien moi, dit Ron, je n'ai pas envie de recommencer.

Pendant le repas, ils discutèrent joyeusement et Hermione avait fini par parler elle aussi. Cela était dû au fait que McGonagall avait dû lui dire qu'elle avait très bien réussi le matin, voyant son expression dépitée.

Oh, c'est vrai, professeur ! dit-elle. J'avais peur d'avoir terriblement raté.

Il se rendit juste après le repas que tous avaient pris dans la Grande Salle à son examen de soins aux créatures magiques accompagné du professeur Gobe-Planche. Apparemment, Hagrid avait trop de travail pour pouvoir faire passer les examens et il était parti selon McGonagall dans la Forêt Interdite pour des missions d'exploration. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu en dire plus sur ce qu'étaient ces missions d'exploration.

Après son examen, Harry était à peu près certain de l'avoir complètement raté. Il s'était fait mordre par un Véracrasse et avait failli en écraser un autre et pour finir il n'avait plus su répondre à la moitié des questions et vu l'expression qu'avait faite le professeur Gobe-Planche lorsqu'elle avait entendu ses autres réponses, cela ne devait pas être très fameux.

Mais cela ne lui importait que peu, il ne suivrait de toute façon pas de cours de soins aux créatures magiques, c'était une des matières les plus ridicules qui existent selon lui. Il aurait été plus important de savoir se protéger de créatures dangereuses que de savoir élever des Véracrasses.

Il se rendit donc à son cours de métamorphoses où Lupin l'attendait.

Pour ce qui était de la pratique, il avait très bien réussi à faire changer de couleur le pelage de son rat, il avait très bien fait disparaître son escargot, et il avait également très bien réussi ses sortilèges de transfert.

Mais pour la théorie, c'était assez catastrophique. Dans l'ensemble, Harry n'était donc pas mécontent puisque la pratique allait compenser la théorie.

Mais l'examen qu'il craignait le plus devait arriver, les potions. Il savait que cette fois, le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé ne serait plus là pour l'aider…

Bonjour Harry ! dit Slughorn en le voyant arriver. Et bien voyons voir encore une fois tes talents.

Bonjour, répondit Harry, sans vraiment s'attendre à faire des miracles.

Bien, pendant que vous allez préparer un Philtre de Paix, je vous poserai quelques questions. Vous pouvez y aller, tout est indiqué au tableau.

Harry réussit parfaitement sa potion, à sa plus grande surprise. Elle était pourtant considérée par les professeurs comme étant l'une des plus difficiles. Au niveau des questions, ce n'était pas trop mal mais loin d'être parfait. Mais Harry s'en moquait, il était à présent pressé d'aller à l'examen de Maugrey Fol Œil.

Bien, Harry, c'était moins bien, mais je suppose que c'était le stress…

Au revoir, professeur, dit Harry en courant.

Il se rendit vers la salle 24 qui était encore fermée mais il pouvait entendre des rugissements à travers la porte.

Harry était étonné de voir des gouttes de sang tout le long du couloir et se demandait qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu faire ça.

Puis soudain, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Maugrey apparut.

Potter, Potter, excellent, j'attends avec impatience, tes camarades ont été catastrophiques, vraiment lamentable, je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Je me demande ce que vous avez appris dans cette école auparavant. A part peut-être Miss Granger qui est sortie un peu du lot, mais ce n'était pas ça non plus. Entre.

Harry entra dans la salle 24 qui était désormais méconnaissable. Elle était un peu comme Ron lui avait décrite, très grande, le sol était en terre et il semblait y avoir d'ailleurs plusieurs cratères, de gros rochers étaient là mais certains semblaient avoir déjà volé en éclat sous le coup des sortilèges.

Maugrey était déjà monté sur l'estrade en bois qui était d'un côté de la salle. Sous l'estrade, il y avait des grandes portes en bois et on entendait des grognements sourds qui en sortaient. Harry se doutait qu'une créature magique monstrueuse devait y être cachée. Dans ce qu'Harry appela l'arène dans sa tête, il y avait des sortes de cactus un peu partout. Une énorme Tentacula Vénéneuse était disposée au fond de la salle derrière lui et il savait qu'il ne devrait pas reculer face aux attaques de Maugrey.

Maugrey lui demanda donc de se placer quelques mètres avant la plante qui essayait déjà de l'atteindre avec ses longs tentacules.

Bien, Potter, le but de l'examen sera de rester le plus longtemps en vie. Bien sûr je ne te tuerai pas mais il faut savoir qu'en vrai si j'étais un Mangemort, j'essaierais de te tuer. Pour l'instant, tous tes camarades sont morts. Et tu dois bien sûr essayer de m'anéantir tant que tu ne me tues pas. C'est parti !

Immédiatement, un jet de lumière rouge jaillit de la baguette de Maugrey et Harry fit un pas vers la droite pour l'éviter.

_Lashlabask_ ! cria Harry en jetant le sortilège derrière lui à l'aveuglette.

Un autre jet de lumière rouge jaillit vers lui et Harry eut à peine le temps de faire le charme du bouclier. Mais Maugrey avait déjà envoyé un jet d'eau pour empêcher la Tentacula Vénéneuse de brûler.

_Stupéfix _! dit Harry, mais Maugrey eut le temps de l'arrêter et lui renvoya le sortilège que Harry évita en roulant par terre.

Il s'était approché d'un des cactus qui lui envoya un nuage d'épines et que Harry reçut en plein dans le ventre. C'était extrêmement douloureux mais il n'avait pas le temps de sentir sa douleur.

Une grosse flamme verte venait de jaillir de la baguette de Maugrey.

_Agarminis_ ! dit Harry avec colère.

Un gros bouclier d'argent apparut devant lui et absorba toutes les flammes ce qui surprit un peu Maugrey.

_Serpenflamentis_ ! dit Harry.

Il avait profité du fait que Maugrey soit stupéfait pour lancer ce sortilège et il venait ainsi de brûler tous les cactus. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire cela à la Tentacula Vénéneuse car Maugrey venait de lui lancer un éclair de stupéfixion.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et un gros crabe de feu apparut devant lui en essayant de lui projeter du feu.

_Lashbalask_ ! hurla Harry en se souvenant du sortilège que Ron avait découvert.

Un immense cerf de feu jaillit de sa baguette et fonça sur le crabe de feu qui fut extrêmement surpris. Il essaya de lui lancer du feu mais de toute évidence c'était inefficace. Au moins, Harry était débarrassé de ce problème.

Et pendant que Maugrey était surpris, Harry lui envoya un sortilège d'entrave qui le frappa dans le bras. Mais un détraqueur venait à présent d'apparaître ce qui laissa à Maugrey le temps de réagir.

_Spero patronum_ ! dit Harry en se concentrant très fort sur un moment heureux.

A présent c'était un cerf d'argent qui venait d'apparaître et qui fonçait sur le détraqueur pour l'anéantir. Mais le cerf de feu venait de disparaître car Harry ne s'était plus concentré sur lui. Le crabe de feu lui envoya un jet de feu qui lui passa à dix centimètres de la tête.

Harry lui décocha une flèche empoisonnée qui se planta dans sa carapace en émettant un bruit de vibration comme un ressort.

_Impero_ ! grogna Maugrey. Et Harry ne sentit soudain plus rien. Tout paraissait léger autour de lui, il n'entendait autour de lui plus que la voix de Maugrey qui lui disait de s'approcher et de monter sur le rocher devant lui. Mais Harry ne voulait pas et avec une volonté de fer, il hurla :

_Tarentallegra_ ! Il frappa Maugrey dont les jambes se mirent à bouger rapidement, menaçant de le faire tomber.

Mais d'un coup de baguette, il annula le sortilège et projeta à nouveau des flammes vertes sur Harry qui fit apparaître le bouclier d'argent. Pendant ce temps, le crabe de feu avait agonisé, empoisonné par la flèche de Harry.

Cinq lutins de Cornouailles venaient d'entrer par la porte en bois et foncèrent sur Harry qui tomba sur le dos. A ce moment là il vit un énorme tentacule foncer sur lui et il cria :

_CRACBADABUM_.

Le tentacule était coupé net. Mais les lutins de Cornouailles lui tournaient au-dessus.

_Evil invasium_ ! dit-il tout en étant très concentré.

Le même « jet d'obscurité » jaillit de sa baguette et heurta un des lutins qui explosa dans un hurlement de douleur en projetant un nuage de fumée noire.

_Protego _! dit Harry fermement, sentant que Maugrey allait lui lancer un sort dès qu'il se relèverait. Et il ne se trompa pas. Un jet de lumière rouge venait de heurter son bouclier magique et s'était écrasé sur un rocher en le faisant exploser.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et un détraqueur apparut à nouveau.

_Evil invsium_ ! dit Harry avec une envie énorme de lui faire du mal. Le « jet d'obscurité » heurta le détraqueur et le sortilège semblait tellement puissant que l'atmosphère semblait être devenue irrespirable.

Le détraqueur se tordit de douleur et dans un hurlement il explosa en engendrant un souffle qui projeta Harry et Maugrey chacun sur un des murs. La Tentacula Vénéneuse avait été arrachée de terre et remuait frénétiquement sur le sol en agitant ses tentacules. Harry en heurtant le mur s'était cassé le nez qui saignait très fort et il eut à peine le temps de se relever pour réparer ses lunettes et les remettre que trois Runespoor étaient apparus par la porte en bois. Maugrey ne s'était toujours pas relevé et Harry vit qu'il bougeait.

Il décocha trois fois une flèche empoisonnée en direction de chacun des Runespoor, juste au niveau où les trois têtes se séparaient. Les trois tombèrent instantanément et Harry vit que Maugrey se relevait difficilement.

_Black reveror_, dit-il dans un tourbillon de sa baguette.

Maugrey, qui s'était relevé, était surpris par le nuage de reflets et de mirages qui devait se trouvait devant lui et lança plusieurs sortilèges qui furent reflétés en produisant un gros crépitement. Harry savait qu'il devait se dégager d'énormes nuages de fumée mais l'avantage de ce maléfice était que celui qui le produisait gardait une vue parfaite des alentours.

Harry en profita pour s'approcher et sans prononcer de formule, il lui envoya un éclair de stupéfixion qui le surprit lorsqu'il sortit du nuage à quelques mètres devant lui. Finalement, Maugrey fut touché en pleine poitrine et il tomba inanimé par terre.

Harry fit disparaître l'effet de son maléfice du Reflet Noir. Il remarqua que McGonagall et Mme Pomfresh étaient sur le pas de la porte, absolument terrifiées et stupéfaites par tout ce qu'elles venaient de voir. Mme Pomfresh se précipita vers Harry qui saignait à flot et en quelques instants elle stoppa ce saignement à l'aide d'une potion qu'elle lui fit boire.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, McGonagall venait de ranimer Maugrey qui était sourd à ses protestations et qui s'était rapproché de Harry en traversant le terrain défoncé par les sortilèges.

Félicitations, Potter, je savais que tu réussirais l'exercice, c'était excellent…

Maugrey, vous ne devez pas…

Mais évidemment si j'étais un Mangemort…

Maugrey, écoutez moi, il…

La prochaine fois je te lancerai aussi quelques Sortilèges Impardonnables…

QUOI ! s'était exclamée Mme Pomfresh.

MAUGREY ! hurla McGonagall pour se faire entendre. Vous ne pouvez _pas_ enseigner les Sortilèges Impardonnables aux élèves, c'est absolument proscrit !

Oui, oui, répondit-il, mais il adressa un clin d'œil et tira la langue à McGonagall qui venait de se retourner pour voir les autres élèves qui venaient de terminer leurs examens eux aussi.

Hermione était déjà terrifiée par les résultats de ses examens mais lorsqu'elle vit Harry dont les habits étaient imbibés de sang, elle poussa un cri aigu et se précipita pour savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Oh, oui Harry a un peu saigné mais, il m'a quand même vaincu, c'était excellent, dit Maugrey.

Les professeurs devaient se réunir pour donner les notes à chacun et furent libres quelques instants dans le hall d'entrée.

Tous avaient voulu savoir comment Harry avait fait pour vaincre Maugrey et il avait dû leur raconter tout en détail.

Ils étaient tous restés bouche bée lorsqu'il avait dit que le détraqueur avait explosé. Apparemment la discussion entre les professeurs était tendue et ils entendirent McGonagall hurler :

MAUGREY, LES ELEVES N'APPRENDRONT JAMAIS DE SORTILEGES IMPARDONNABLES DANS CETTE ECOLE !

Oula, Maugrey lui a proposé de nous apprendre les Sortilèges Impardonnables, dit Ron, il fallait s'y attendre.

Après une vingtaine de minutes où l'on avait parfois entendu quelques cris, et pendant lesquelles tous avaient discuté des nouveaux cours qu'ils suivraient cette année. Apparemment, il semblait que Voldemort ne faisait plus peur à personne et Harry trouvait un peu cela risqué car les gens risqueraient à cause de ça de devenir imprudents.

Mais enfin les professeurs sortirent, McGonagall avec une expression de franche fureur sur son visage alors que Maugrey semblait parfaitement heureux.

McGonagall alla afficher le parchemin qui contenait leurs résultats sur un mur du hall où il y avait déjà les résultats des élèves de Poufsouffle qui étaient passés la veille.

Bien, ces résultats sont purement indicatifs et ne compteront pas pour vos épreuves d'ASPIC, ils nous aideront seulement à mieux démarrer les programmes en début d'année, comme indiqué dans la lettre que vous avez reçue.

**EPREUVES DE PRE-RENTREE**

RESULTATS DES GRYFFONDOR DE SEPTIEME ANNEE

_**Notations :**_

_Le niveau de l'élève est suffisant s'il obtient les notes Optimal (O), Effort exceptionnel (E) et acceptable (A)._

_Le niveau de l'élève est insuffisant s'il obtient les notes Piètre (P), Désolant (D) et Troll (T)._

_**Disciplines évaluées : **_

_Défense contre les forces du mal : DFCM._

_Réaction face à une situation périlleuse : RFSP._

_Initiation aux premiers secours : IPS._

_Métamorphoses : Mé._

_Sortilèges : So._

_Potions : Po._

_Botanique : Bo._

_Soins aux créatures magiques : SCM._

_**Brown, Lavande :**_

_DFCM : A_

_RFSP : T_

_IPS : P_

_Mé : A_

_So : E_

_Po : E_

_Bo : A_

_SCM : D._

_**Finnigan, Seamus :**_

_DFCM : E_

_RFSP : T_

_IPS : D_

_Mé : E_

_So : E_

_Po : P_

_Bo : E_

_SCM : D._

_**Granger, Hermione :**_

_DFCM : O_

_RFSP : D_

_IPS : O_

_Mé : O_

_So : O_

_Po : O_

_Bo : O_

_SCM : E._

_**Londubat, Neville :**_

_DFCM : O_

_RFSP : T_

_IPS : P_

_Mé : P_

_So : E_

_Po : P_

_Bo : O_

_SCM : E._

_**Patil, Parvati :**_

_DFCM : E_

_RFSP : T_

_IPS : P_

_Mé : E_

_So : O_

_Po : D_

_Bo : E_

_SCM : D._

_**Potter, Harry :**_

_DFCM : O_

_RFSP : O_

_IPS : D_

_Mé : A_

_So : O_

_Po : A_

_Bo : A_

_SCM : T._

_**Thomas, Dean :**_

_DFCM : O_

_RFSP : T_

_IPS : P_

_Mé : O_

_So : O_

_Po : E_

_Bo : E_

_SCM : A._

_**Weasley, Ronald :**_

_DFCM : O_

_RFSP : D_

_IPS : T_

_Mé : A_

_So : O_

_Po : T_

_Bo : E_

_SCM : O._

Bien, à part Miss Granger, je crois que pour tous les autres, des révisions ne vous feront pas de mal.

Hermione semblait très déçue par le D que lui avait donné Maugrey mais ses résultats étaient excellents et elle n'avait pas eu besoin de tant stresser.

Harry était très content de ses résultats mais il était certain qu'il ne dirait pas à Harry sa note en soins aux créatures magiques.

Harry, s'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous me suivre un instant, demanda McGonagall, Harry ne l'avait apparemment jamais vue aussi sévère.

Elle l'amena pour lui parler dans une salle proche.

Harry, comment avez-vous fait pour progresser à ce point-là ? j'ai été bluffée par ce que vous avez fait lors de votre épreuve de réaction face à une situation périlleuse, déclara McGonagall sur un ton très docile, alors qu'il s'attendait à la voir hurler.

Je me suis beaucoup entraîné depuis le début des vacances. En fait, je n'ai fait que ça.

Bien, c'est bien, mais cependant, je ne souhaite pas que vous montriez ce genre de sortilèges à vos camarades, je sais que vous êtes raisonnable mais avec certains d'entre eux, je pense qu'il faut se méfier.

C'est d'accord, dit Harry.

Bien, encore une fois bravo, et bon courage, je sais que vous réussirez à vaincre un jour Vous-Savez-Qui, je place toute ma confiance sur vous.

Merci, dit Harry surpris par l'excès de confiance qu'il venait de recevoir.

Harry crut d'ailleurs déceler une larme au coin de l'œil de McGonagall mais ils ressortirent de la salle et Harry vit qu'elle avait soudainement repris un air très sévère. Elle lui murmura cependant qu'il fallait qu'il fasse croire qu'elle l'avait réprimandé pour avoir fait ce genre de sortilèges.

Harry prit d'ailleurs le plaisir de prendre un air honteux comme si elle l'avait véritablement puni. Ils rentrèrent donc rapidement au Terrier, épuisés par leur examen de réaction face à une situation périlleuse.

Comment ça Harry, tu as vraiment vaincu Maugrey ? s'exclama Molly.

Oui, et il y avait aussi quelques créatures particulières, je crois que l'année s'annonce difficile, dit Harry.


	20. Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 20 : ORDRE DE MERLIN, PREMIERE CLASSE**

Le lendemain, ce fut au tour de Ginny de devoir passer les examens de pré-rentrée. Ainsi, pendant la journée, tous avaient décidé de profiter de la belle journée qui s'annonçait, car le gros épisode orageux était terminé et le temps était bel et bien un temps d'été.

La _Gazette du Sorcier_ comprenait un article qui parlait de la proposition qu'avait faite Harry au Ministre.

LE MINISTERE MET A NOUVEAU L'ACCENT SUR LA SECURITE

_Rufus Scrimgeour a annoncé hier qu'il allait compléter le dispositif actuel de sécurité en donnant la possibilité à chacun de se défendre par soi-même. Tous les adultes pourront désormais suivre quelques cours à Poudlard. Il leur sera notamment enseigné les méthodes de défense de base. Cela a pour but de faciliter le travail des Aurors et de permettre à chacun d'être plus rassuré._

_Le Ministre précisera bientôt les modalités de cette réforme sans précédent dans l'histoire de la Magie. Il a cependant déjà discuté avec la directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall, qui est prête à faire tout son possible pour que cette réforme puisse se mettre en place très rapidement._

_Rufus Scrimgeour a par ailleurs annoncé que cette réforme était le fruit d'une longue discussion avec Harry Potter. Le jeune homme, longtemps victime des railleries de la communauté magique a désormais une place majeure dans cette communauté et plusieurs voix s'élèvent pour qu'il lui soit proposé le poste de Ministre de la Magie en succession à Rufus Scrimgeour. Mais cela semble prématuré par rapport aux prochaines élections. Cette soudaine liesse populaire à l'égard de celui qui fit disparaître Voldemort pendant plusieurs années peut s'expliquer par le fait que tous les sorciers savent que seul lui pourra nous en débarrasser définitivement. Nous essaierons d'interroger l'Elu pour qu'il nous en dise plus sur ses ambitions dans les prochains jours. Rufus Scrimgeour a ainsi expliqué que Harry Potter serait prêt à enseigner lui-même aux adultes qui viendraient prendre des cours à Poudlard._

_Pour tous ceux qui sont intéressés, vous pouvez déjà vous inscrire au Ministère de la Magie par hibou en vous adressant au Département des Sécurités Magiques, Bureau de la Prévention aux attaques._

_Par ailleurs, Harry Potter ne pourra assurer tout seul les cours et le Ministère recherche actuellement des professeurs agréés qui pourraient donner ces cours sérieusement._

_Rufus Scrimgeour a proposé une deuxième réforme pour assurer la défense de chacun chez soi. Il a proposé la création d'un nouveau bureau au Département des Sécurités Magiques qui serait chargé de vérifier les sortilèges de sécurité placés dans les habitations des sorciers qui en feraient la demande._

_Le Ministère est donc très occupé pour l'organisation de ces réformes qui devraient être mises en œuvre très bientôt._

Tiens, ils ont ressorti l'Elu, constata Hermione avec froideur.

Ca m'est égal, dit Harry. L'important est que Scrimgeour ait fait ce que je lui ai dit.

Mais, tu vas quand même donner des cours ? demanda Ron.

Bien sûr, il le faut, mais tous ceux qui viendront pour voir l'Elu comme s'ils venaient voir un animal au cirque pourront partir directement.

Tu as parfaitement raison, Harry, dit Mrs Weasley qui était avec eux comme tous les matins pour la lecture de la _Gazette_.

Mrs Weasley travaillait désormais au Département des Métiers, des Formations et des Etudes, et elle était chargée par le Ministère de décortiquer un grand nombre de livres et de rassembler les informations sur ce qui était au programme des études à Poudlard dans le but de créer des manuels scolaires mieux adaptés.

Son travail était important mais elle avait l'autorisation de le faire au Terrier car le Ministre de la Magie avait absolument tenu à ce qu'elle veille sur Harry Potter. En fait, ce petit travail permettait de bien arrondir les gains des Weasley qui étaient passés d'une des familles les plus pauvres à une des familles les plus riches. En effet, le magasin de Fred et George fonctionnait on ne peut mieux et le salaire de Mr Weasley allait à nouveau être augmenté car il avait de plus en plus de responsabilités.

Hermione tenait donc absolument à aider Mrs Weasley dans son travail pendant que Harry et Ron jouaient au Quidditch.

Le soir, Ginny était revenue de ses examens toute contente d'elle. En fait, ses notes étaient très moyennes voire mauvaises mais elle avait cartonné en réaction face à une situation périlleuse puisqu'elle avait obtenu la note P. Meilleure note jamais donnée par Maugrey Fol Œil, à part le O obtenu par Harry.

Mais elle semblait avoir beaucoup souffert elle aussi puisque qu'elle avait un énorme bandage grossier au bras, ses cheveux étaient complètement emmêlés et sa robe de sorcier était à moitié arrachée. De plus, elle semblait elle aussi avoir saigné du nez.

J'ai réussi à tenir très longtemps ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais cette satanée Tentacula Vénéneuse m'a mordu, et j'ai été un peu brûlée par un crabe de feu. Sinon, je me suis fait mal au poignet en tombant, mais c'était très bien.

Oh Ginny, tu es excellente, lui dit Mrs Weasley, oubliant son D en potions, en métamorphoses et en botanique.

Merci, M'man.

Malheureusement le matin, ils furent ramenés à la réalité de la situation d'une manière bien malheureuse par le hibou qui apportait la _Gazette_.

LA NOUVELLE MANGEMORT RECIDIVE

_Cette nuit, Pétunia Dursley, nouvelle Mangemort récemment recrutée par Voldemort, s'est encore livrée à un massacre. _

_Peu après minuit, elle s'est rendue au Chemin de Traverse par le Chaudron Baveur et dès son arrivée, a fait exploser un immeuble qui s'est effondré en faisant plusieurs morts parmi les occupants. La présence d'un grand nombre d'Aurors en patrouille permanente sur le Chemin de Traverse l'a fait reculer immédiatement et elle est repartie par où elle est venue avant de transplaner._

_Le nombre exact de victimes est encore inconnu mais un Auror a été tué, il s'agit de Dirk Dawlish. C'est une immense perte pour la communauté magique puisque Dawlish était considéré comme l'un des meilleurs Aurors du Ministère. Il dirigeait les opérations au Chemin de Traverse. Rufus Scrimgeour n'a pas encore souhaité s'exprimer, trop bouleversé par la perte de l'un de ses meilleurs amis._

_Pétunia Dursley reste le Mangemort le plus recherché pour son agressivité naturelle et son caractère instable. Ses pouvoirs magiques semblent immenses puisqu'elle a su encore une fois résister à l'assaut d'une vingtaine d'Aurors sans se faire capturer, et pour couronner le tout à en tuer un puis à s'enfuir._

_Les enquêteurs du Département de la Lutte contre la Magie Noire se penchent sérieusement sur son cas car il semblerait que les deux attaques qu'elle ait commises ne soient pas liées à la volonté de Voldemort. Certes son allégeance à celui-ci est prouvée par le fait qu'elle ait fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres lors du massacre de la rue Privet Drive. Ce qui fait douter les enquêteurs est en fait l'organisation de ces attaques qui semblent aléatoires et très risquées. Stridus Shiner, directeur du Département de la Lutte contre la Magie Noire s'est exprimé à ce sujet : « Nous avons toutes les raisons de penser que le rôle de Pétunia Dursley est de faire quelques diversions pour permettre la préparation d'un coup plus fort. Mais nous ne baisserons jamais les bras et les mesures de sécurité sont maximales actuellement. Mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser continuer cette situation de doute et nous enquêtons le plus possible. Je tiens à remercier Dirk Dawlish pour son dévouement au service de la communauté magique. C'est une grande perte pour tous, et notamment pour tous ceux qui le connaissaient car c'était quelqu'un de très dévoué. »_

_Le Ministère de la Magie recommande donc de toujours rester prudent et de respecter les consignes de sécurité élémentaires. Les réformes annoncées hier par Rufus Scrimgeour deviennent urgentes. _

Harry était stupéfait mais devant Mrs Weasley il ne pouvait pas aborder le sujet de Rogue, c'est pourquoi il demanda à Ron et Hermione de le suivre dans la chambre immédiatement après la lecture de cet article.

Rogue m'avait dit qu'il n'y aurait plus d'attaques avant l'attaque de Poudlard ! s'exclama-t-il en colère.

Je pense toujours que Rogue est un…

Tais-toi ! coupa Hermione. Rogue ne savait évidemment pas. Tu vois bien que Pétunia est une folle et qu'elle attaque tout le monde pour un rien. Je suis certaine que même Voldemort n'était pas au courant. S'il prépare quelque chose d'important, jamais il ne voudrait que Pétunia ne prenne le risque de se faire capturer. Et c'est évident qu'il prépare quelque chose, ce n'est pas Rogue qui l'a inventé ! Même Lupin et Scrimgeour l'on dit l'autre fois. Je pense vraiment que Rogue t'a dit tout ce qu'il savait, mais il n'est pas censé prévoir ce que va faire Pétunia quand il lui prend de vouloir tuer tout le monde !

Oui, tu as raison, dit Harry, se rendant compte qu'il avait jugé Rogue un peu trop vite.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron, voyant que Harry venait de sursauter.

Le Gallion ! dit Harry. Et il sortit la fausse pièce qui chauffait. Abelforth veut me voir à dix heures, c'est-à-dire très bientôt !

Il se dépêcha de s'habiller et de descendre dans la cuisine pour prévenir Mrs Weasley.

Mrs Weasley, je vais prendre une leçon d'occlumancie ce matin, après ce que je viens d'apprendre ce matin, je n'arrive pas bien à me détendre et cela me fera du bien.

Ah, je comprends, Harry, dit Mrs Weasley en lui adressant un sourire maternel.

Harry était très content que l'excuse ait fonctionné, il savait que Mrs Weasley ferait tout pour son bien-être.

Il se rendit donc seul chez Abelforth, mais toujours accompagné de Fumseck.

Bonjour Harry, aujourd'hui, ce sera Severus qui a des choses à dire, à propos de ce que tu as lu dans la _Gazette du Sorcier _ce matin très certainement.

Harry s'installa dans le canapé en face de Rogue et à côté d'Abelforth.

Bien, Mr Potter, je suppose que vous n'avez pour l'instant pas tout compris par rapport à ce que je vous avais dit. Mais je souhaiterais que vous ne m'interrompiez pas pendant mes explications. Tout ce que je vais vous dire est assez compliqué. C'est d'accord ?

Oui, répondit Harry.

Excellent, dans ce cas, je vais vous confirmer ce que j'ai dit, aucune attaque n'est prévue avant l'attaque de Poudlard dont le jour n'est pas encore fixé, je vais préciser aucune attaque par des Mangemorts autres que Mrs Dursley. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était d'ailleurs pas au courant de l'attaque d'hier soir. Non, il n'était pas au courant ! il l'a appris comme vous dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ! j'étais à ses côtés et je vais vous résumer en détail sa réaction. Tout d'abord, il était très en colère contre Mrs Dursley qui n'est toujours pas revenue, très en colère et il s'apprêtait à la punir dès qu'il la reverrait. Mais ensuite, il a pensé à quelque chose de plus important, pour lui la chose la plus importante est votre mort dans l'attaque de Poudlard, il veut vous tuer lui-même et il participera donc à cette attaque. Il ne viendra seulement que lorsque les Mangemorts se seront débarrassés de toutes les sécurités. Il sait très bien que Mrs Dursley est une folle qui serait incapable de l'aider à préparer cette attaque sans prendre de risques inutiles, et il a donc décidé de la laisser libre de provoquer tout le chaos qu'elle veut. Mais tous les autres Mangemorts s'occupent de rassembler l'armée de Voldemort. Il est maintenant heureux que cela puisse faire une sorte de diversion et l'aide à préparer son attaque, car tous les Aurors du Ministère partiront à sa recherche pour la capturer le plus rapidement possible. Car je pense qu'elle continuera les attaques et à chaque fois lorsqu'elle sera à la limite de se faire capturer elle partira. Et je vous rappelle qu'elle veut vous tuer, Mr Potter, même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a formellement interdit car il veut le faire lui-même. Vous devez donc faire un peu comme si Pétunia n'était pas une Mangemort mais une folle un peu à part. C'est d'accord ?

Oui, c'est ce que j'avais pensé, dit Harry.

A part ça, je tiens à vous féliciter pour avoir transmis mon message au Ministre, je pense qu'il comprendra mieux maintenant l'urgence de la situation. L'essentiel est donc que vous ayez compris tout ce que je vous ai dit.

Bien Harry, c'était tout pour aujourd'hui, annonça Abelforth. Il est très important que tu fasses partie des premiers informés de tout ce qui se passe, tu vas pouvoir rentrer à moins que tu aies des questions ?

Non.

Alors, nous te préviendrons pour le jour et l'heure de ta prochaine leçon.

Harry retourna au Terrier.

C'est déjà fini ? demanda Mrs Weasley.

Oui, ce n'était pas une leçon en fait, elle m'a juste aidé à vider mon esprit.

Bien, mais tu devrais aller voir Ron, Hermione et Ginny, ils s'entraînent dehors.

En effet, ils étaient tous les trois dehors à l'ombre d'un arbre et ils s'entraînaient à jeter des sortilèges et à les repousser.

Harry remarque que Ron et Hermione étaient évidemment très curieux de savoir ce qu'il venait d'apprendre mais la présence de Ginny l'empêchait de pouvoir parler. Il se contenta de leur adresser un signe dès que Ginny eut le dos tourner pour leur dire qu'il n'avait rien appris de spécial.

Très bien Harry, nous étions en train de revoir tous les sortilèges que nous avions appris avec l'AD car au vu de nos résultats en réaction face à une situation périlleuse, nous devons beaucoup nous entraîner. Bien sûr, Harry, tu n'en as pas besoin.

Si, j'en ai besoin, Fol Œil a dit que s'il était un Mangemort, il aurait lancé des sortilèges plus puissants, et je dois m'entraîner aussi.

Bien, dans ce cas j'ai prévu que tu apprennes un nouveau sortilège. C'est un sortilège qui peut être très efficace car il provoque une sorte de folie chez la personne à qui tu le lances et une incapacité de réagir convenablement. C'est-à-dire que en fait, ça cause une sorte de douleur à la tête qui t'empêche de réagir jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un annule l'effet du sortilège. Mais cependant quelques sorciers sont capables d'y résister. Ca peut quand même être utile sur des Mangemorts débiles.

D'accord, dit Harry, on peut essayer alors.

Je pense que l'on devrait tous essayer de l'apprendre, ça serait une bonne chose. La formule est _infollerem_ et le livre dit que le sortilège n'est pas très difficile à apprendre. Pour le stopper, c'est _finite incantatem_, classique en fait.

Ils pratiquèrent donc chacun à tour de rôle ce sortilège et Hermione et Ginny furent les premières à le réussir parfaitement. Mais Harry et Ron le réussirent tous les deux au deuxième essai. Mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas là et Hermione voulut qu'ils s'entraînent à ne pas le formuler. Ce n'était pas la peine pour Harry qui était maintenant un expert mais Ron avait toujours des difficultés. En fait, son gros problème était sa concentration qui était défectueuse. Mais il réussit quand même.

La sensation provoquée par ce sortilège était très bizarre. Harry avait senti une sorte de migraine qui semblait s'accroître à chaque instant. Mais aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à stopper le sortilège lui-même.

Ce sortilège était assez proche du maléfice que Hermione lui avait appris une fois mais celui-ci était plus accessible et plus simple.

En fait, leur entraînement avait été interrompu par Rufus Scrimgeour qui venait d'arriver et qui demanda à voir Harry. Il voulait qu'il vienne au Ministère de la Magie et Ron, Hermione et Ginny, pouvaient les accompagner.

Bien, venez dans mon bureau, nous allons discuter un peu, dit-il lorsqu'ils furent sortis du bureau de Kingsley.

Le bureau de Scrimgeour était toujours aussi convivial et le même jeune sorcier semblait débordé de travail. Son bureau donnait l'impression qu'il allait crouler sous le poids des piles de parchemins qui y étaient entreposés. En revanche, celui de Rufus était complètement dégagé et on aurait dit que beaucoup de sorciers s'y réunissaient souvent car il y avait plusieurs chaises disposées tout autour.

Bien, c'est à propos de l'incident de la nuit précédente, la théorie pour laquelle nous penchons le plus est celle qui est expliquée dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Harry, je sais que cette femme est ta tante mais je tiens absolument à ce que personne ne le sache.

Je vous remercie, dit Harry, se souvenant de l'article de la _Gazette_ lors de l'attaque de Privet Drive.

Ce n'est rien, Harry, c'est normal. Mais je pense que si tu pouvais nous donner des informations sur son caractère, sa personnalité…

Je ne sais rien du tout, dit Harry. C'est comme si je ne la connaissais pas, elle est devenue sorcière devant mes yeux alors qu'elle avait toujours détesté la Magie. Et d'ailleurs elle me détestait tellement que je ne parlais jamais avec eux.

Dommage, Harry. Je me doutais que tu ne saurais pas grand-chose mais le moindre détail a toujours son importance. A propos de l'attaque de Privet Drive, les obsèques de ton oncle et ton cousin ont été faites dans la discrétion mais je savais que tu ne préfèrerais pas y aller. Les autorités moldues ont tout organisé et ils croient définitivement à une explosion de plusieurs conduites de gaz simultanément.

Bien, dit Harry, qui ne voulait pas vraiment savoir tout ça.

A propos donc de l'incident d'hier. Nous sommes certains qu'il s'agit d'une diversion pour permettre aux autres Mangemorts de préparer quelque chose. Le problème est qu'ils semblent avoir disparu du pays. Et j'ai contacté mes homologues des autres pays, ils ne semblent pas non plus être allés à l'étranger. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils préparent mais Harry je dois te prévenir que tu as toujours été visé et que tu dois faire très attention à ta sécurité, notamment à Dursley, d'accord.

Je sais, dit Harry. En effet, Scrimgeour semblait avoir fait les bonnes déductions de tous les évènements puisqu'il venait de lui dire tout ce que Rogue lui avait déjà dit quelques heures auparavant.

A propos de ton idée de cours pour les adultes, tout cela avance et nous avons prévu des programmes spéciaux. Nous recherchons d'autres professeurs et la directrice est en train de réserver d'autres salles pour ces cours. Mais nous pensons qu'il est préférable de séparer les parents des enfants ? qu'en pensez-vous ?

Tous acquiescèrent. Poudlard restait une école et aucun d'eux n'aurait apprécié de vivre au milieu des parents de tous. Cela aurait d'ailleurs risqué de casser l'ambiance.

Bien, c'est ce que nous pensions. C'est pour cela que Poudlard est encore en pleins travaux pour mieux séparer. Evidemment nous prendrons toutes les mesures de sécurité nécessaires.

J'espère, dit Harry, car une erreur pourrait être grave.

Ils continuèrent de discuter de tout cela et Scrimgeour avait fini par exposer toutes les théories qu'avaient proposé les enquêteurs pour expliquer l'attaque provoquée par la tante Pétunia. Lorsque Scrimgeour avait annoncé qu'il était possible qu'elle soit simplement soumise à un sortilège de l'Imperium, Harry avait vite précisé que connaissant sa tante, la théorie principale était plus logique.

Enfin, Scrimgeour leur proposa de descendre au rez-de-chaussée boire quelque chose à la cafétéria.

Mais à peine furent-ils arrivés devant le comptoir où Chris lavait des verres qu'une explosion se fit entendre derrière eux.

Le bureau où travaillaient les sorciers d'accueil était en feu et les deux sorciers avaient été projetés au plafond avant de retomber inanimés par terre.

Quelqu'un était là, de grande taille, caché sous une cape noire et une cagoule. Scrimgeour s'était approché en faisant signe à Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny de rester en arrière.

La personne se retourna soudainement, Pétunia était là, Harry ne l'avait jamais vue aussi terrifiante. Sous sa cagoule noire, son visage était livide, ses yeux noirs regardaient avec férocité le Ministre avant de se poser enfin sur Harry Potter. A cet instant, elle poussa un ricanement mauvais et un horrible sourire déforma son visage terrifiant qui portait déjà une horrible cicatrice.

Harry ! dit-elle d'une voix qui n'était plus la sienne. Elle s'était considérablement refroidie et on sentait qu'il y avait au fond d'elle une frustration énorme. Quelle plaisir de pouvoir enfin me venger de toutes ces années de souffrance en ta compagnie.

Tu ne te vengeras de rien du tout ! hurla Harry, et je vais moi-même t'envoyer à Azkaban.

Et tu crois sincèrement être capable de m'affronter ! ahaha ! Harry j'ai toujours su que tu étais stupide. Je sais bien sûr que toute cette bande de stupides Aurors ne va pas tarder à se ramener mais j'aimerais déjà t'avoir tué avant.

A cet instant, Fumseck apparut au milieu du hall entre Pétunia et Harry qui s'était maintenant placé devant Scrimgeour qui faisait pourtant un effort considérable pour le faire reculer.

_Avada Kedavra _! cria Pétunia, la voix pleine de fureur.

_Agarminis_ ! dit Harry tout à fait calmement. Il savait que seule sa colère allait l'aider à la vaincre et qu'il ne servirait à rien de crier.

Un immense bouclier d'argent était apparu devant eux et l'éclair de lumière verte s'y était écrasé en produisant un gong qui résonna longuement dans le hall.

Jamais tu ne me feras quoi que ce soit, dit Harry. Ta bêtise te perdra et tu pourriras à Azkaban.

Derrière Harry, Hermione, Ginny et Ron étaient terrifiés et tenaient leurs baguettes pour se préparer à agir. Scrimgeour essaya plusieurs fois de lancer des sortilèges sur Pétunia pour la capturer mais celle-ci les annulait d'un simple mouvement de baguette.

Tes amis ne te serviront à rien ! ils mourront tous avant toi s'ils s'acharnent à vouloir te défendre. _AVADA KEDAVRA_ ! cria-t-elle en lançant le sortilège sur Scrimgeour, Fumseck se précipita sur lui pour avaler le jet de lumière verte voyant que le Ministre n'avait pas réagi.

_Poisonnus shoot_ ! dit Harry calmement et une flèche dorée partit de sa baguette en direction du front de Pétunia qui la fit exploser avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne.

La flèche vola en éclats en produisant une éclair de lumière violette qui fit mal aux yeux à tous un instant.

Pétunia en profita alors que Harry venait de reculer en se mettant les mains devant les yeux.

_Endoloris _! hurla-t-elle.

Harry tomba par terre en se tordant de douleur. Il lui semblait que ses os allaient exploser, que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. C'était pire que s'il avait des crampes partout dans le corps.

Mais la douleur stoppa, et derrière Pétunia venaient d'apparaître une vingtaine d'Aurors par les ascenseurs. Harry se releva fébrilement et vit que Pétunia leur avait envoyé une grosse flamme noire qui les fit reculer. Elle venait de faire apparaître un bouclier qui les empêchait de pouvoir venir dans le hall.

Harry lui décocha encore une flèche et Pétunia lui envoya en même temps un sortilège mortel. Une explosion énorme se produisit et ils furent tous projetés en arrière. Ginny s'était relevée la première et elle venait de lancer un éclair de stupéfixion vers la tante Pétunia qui était en train de se relever. Mais elle fit apparaître un bouclier invisible qui renvoya le sortilège vers eux. Scrimgeour le reçut en pleine tête et tomba.

_Serpenflamentis _! dit Harry.

Et une flamme jaillit de sa baguette pour aller s'enrouler autour de Pétunia qui cria un instant. Mais soudain la flamme s'amplifia et repartit vers Harry.

_Black reveror_ ! dit-il. La flamme fut perdue dans le nuage et cela émit un nuage de fumée éclairé par un flash de lumière blanche.

Le ciel magique du hall se mettait lui aussi en colère et des nuages noirs venaient masquer toute la lumière. Des éclairs déchiraient par moments le ciel en émettant un fracas assourdissant. Pétunia venait d'éteindre toutes les lumières et on ne voyait plus rien dans le hall.

Ils allumèrent tous leurs baguettes alors que Hermione venait de ranimer Scrimgeour.

_Evil invasium_ ! murmura Harry dans sa tête et personne n'entendit prononcer le sortilège.

Il se dégagea la même impression que lorsqu'il avait fait ce sortilège contre le détraqueur, l'air semblait irrespirable, comme s'ils allaient tous manquer d'oxygène. L'atmosphère était étouffante, ils avaient l'impression de respirer les ténèbres.

Le sortilège ne toucha pas sa cible car Pétunia venait de faire un pas vers le côté. Le sortilège venait cependant de briser la barrière magique mise en place par la tante Pétunia et tous les Aurors venaient de pénétrer à nouveau dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie. Pétunia fut contrainte de reculer vers la porte de la cabine téléphonique.

Une série d'éclairs rouges jaillirent du groupe des Aurors mais Pétunia produisit un bouclier qui émettait une sorte de scintillement doré. La lumière venait de revenir dans le hall. Tous les éclairs ricochèrent et la moitié des Aurors furent touchés par les sortilèges.

_Avada Kedavra_ ! venait à nouveau de hurler Pétunia en direction de Harry alors qu'encore une dizaine d'Aurors venaient d'apparaître par les ascenseurs.

Harry repoussa facilement le sortilège en faisant apparaître un bouclier d'argent.

Et puis soudain la tante Pétunia tourna sur elle-même en émettant des éclairs de lumière dorée. Cela produisit un souffle immense et tous furent projetés en arrière et heurtèrent les murs du hall alors que les éclairs se déchaînaient dans le faux ciel. Lentement, tous les sorciers se relevèrent mais Pétunia venait de faire apparaître un gros bouclier tout autour d'elle, comme si elle était enfermée dans une vitrine incassable.

Tous les Aurors tentèrent de briser cette protection et Harry utilisa le sortilège de la Morsure du Diable et le « jet d'obscurité » heurta la protection de Pétunia. Au début, la protection commença à vibrer en émettant un gros bourdonnement qui faisait très mal aux oreilles. Enfin, elle devint rouge sang avant d'exploser en projetant des rayonnements partout dans le hall qui était maintenant ravagé complètement.

Mais Pétunia était restée debout et tous les Aurors lui envoyèrent un éclair de stupéfixion en même temps qu'elle annula encore en tourbillonant sur elle-même. Encore une fois, elle venait d'affaiblir tous les sorciers en même temps et elle était restée debout au centre.

_Avada Kedavra_ ! hurla-t-elle, et un éclair de lumière verte jaillit en direction de Harry.

Celui-ci n'avait pas eu le temps de se relever et il dut rouler sur le côté pour l'éviter. Le sortilège fit exploser le sol à l'endroit où il se trouvait quelques fractions de secondes auparavant.

Un nouvel éclair de lumière verte jaillit vers lui et il put faire apparaître un bouclier d'argent. Le sortilège fut annulé dans un gong encore plus puissant et qui résonnait longuement dans le hall.

Encore plusieurs Aurors venaient d'apparaître par la cabine téléphonique cette fois. Mais Harry n'avait pas perdu de temps et lui avait immédiatement décoché trois flèches en même temps. Les trois explosèrent encore et les Aurors qui venaient d'arriver tombèrent en arrière à cause du flash de lumière violette.

_Poisonnus shoot_ ! répéta Harry avec une colère de plus en plus grande. La flèche fendit l'air et cette fois Pétunia n'eut pas le temps de la faire exploser. Elle se contenta de faire un pas vers le côté, mais il était trop tard. La flèche lui transperça la main et elle s'écroula. Tous les Aurors se relevèrent lentement et des guérisseurs venaient d'apparaître. Ils s'étaient précipités vers les deux sorciers d'accueil qui étaient malheureusement tous les deux morts. Tous les Aurors stupéfixés furent ranimés et placèrent des sortilèges anti-transplanage sur Pétunia qui agonisait au sol.

Soignez-là ! dit Harry à l'adresse des guérisseurs, il faudra l'interroger.

Et Scrimgeour acquiesça. Deux guérisseurs s'étaient penchés sur elle en murmurant des incantations bizarres et en lui faisant avaler une série de potions.

La tante Pétunia était ranimée mais ils allaient devoir lui couper la main. Elle fut immédiatement transportée à Sainte-Mangouste, accompagnée par une escorte de trente Aurors. A présent, le hall grouillait d'Aurors, il semblait que tous étaient venus au secours. Mais il n'y avait plus besoin d'eux, Harry avait vaincu Pétunia et elle finirait ses jours à Azkaban.

Comme si il n'y avait pas assez d'ennuis comme cela, Rita Sketter venait d'apparaître par une des cheminées.

DEHORS ! hurla Scrimgeour que Harry n'avait jamais vu aussi en colère. Le Ministère de la Magie est fermé aujourd'hui, je vous recevrai après.

D'accord, d'accord, dit-elle sur un ton qui ne traduisait bizarrement aucune colère face à la décision de Scrimgeour.

C'est ce qui poussa Harry à la surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte par la cheminée. Mais au lieu de disparaître dans un tourbillon de lumière verte qui signifiait qu'elle venait d'emprunter le réseau des cheminées, Harry vit un minuscule point noir s'envoler et aller se poser au-dessus de la cabine téléphonique, lieu où il y avait une vue panoramique sur tout ce qui se passait dans le hall.

Harry lui envoya discrètement le maléfice du saucisson et alla récupérer le scarabée qui était tombé au sol. Il le donna à Hermione qui l'enferma dans un bocal qu'elle venait de récupérer dans les décombres de la cafétéria.

On verra ce qu'on fera d'elle après, lui murmura Harry.

Harry, je tiens à te remercier au nom de toute la communauté magique, grâce à toi, nous l'avons arrêtée, et je vais te remettre l'Ordre de Merlin. Mais pour l'instant, je souhaite que vous rentriez au Terrier et dites à Molly que tout s'est bien passé pour vous, que nous passerons certainement dans la soirée lorsque tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. Harry, je te demanderai de venir dans mon bureau soit ce soir soit demain matin et il va falloir malheureusement que tu acceptes de te faire interviewer.

D'accord, dit Harry, j'accepterai, à ce soir alors.

Ils rentrèrent au Terrier immédiatement et Molly était en train de préparer le repas tranquillement.

Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit la tête d'enterrement que faisaient tous les quatre.

Ils lui racontèrent intégralement les évènements qui venaient de se produire au Ministère de la Magie et Molly était complètement choquée.

Harry, tu aurais dû laisser faire les Aurors, et si tu avais été tué… Mais comment as-tu fais, tu l'as arrêtée, oh ! c'est merveilleux, tu as sauvé encore une fois la communauté magique… L'Ordre de Merlin ! c'est merveilleux. Et à part les sorciers d'accueils vous êtes sûrs que tous les autres vont bien ? Arthur, c'est terrible tout le travail qu'il va avoir encore…

Mais aucun d'eux n'avaient répondu aux questions de Mrs Weasley. Ils étaient tous choqués par ce qui venait de ce produire devant eux dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie. Harry savait que Pétunia n'allait pas pouvoir parler avant au moins ce soir et il aurait voulu être là pour cela.

De toute évidence, ni Rogue ni Abelforth ne devaient être au courant de ce qui s'était passé et Harry, sous prétexte qu'il avait besoin de vider son esprit, rendit visite à Abelforth qui contacta immédiatement Rogue et il leur expliqua tout.

Rogue parut le plus soulagé de la capture de Pétunia.

Mais vous devrez quand même faire attention, elle est tellement dangereuse et folle qu'elle fera tout pour s'évader !

Harry savait cela, et il était décider à convaincre le Ministre de placer une surveillance spéciale pour Pétunia.

Une fois rentré, il n'avait envie de rien faire. Cet affrontement avec le fait qu'il ait assisté à deux assassinats de plus dans sa vie le terrifiait. Au moins, il savait que grâce à lui, un grand nombre d'autres venaient d'être évités, c'était la seule chose qui le consolait.

Vers vingt-trois heures, Scrimgeour lui demanda de venir à Sainte Mangouste pour interroger Pétunia avec lui.

Il s'y rendit en empruntant successivement deux Portes à Transplaner. Il se retrouva dans un nouveau hall spécialement aménagé qui donnait sur l'entrée principale. Mais au lieu de se rendre vers les étages comme ils l'avaient fait lorsque Mr Weasley avait été blessé, Rufus se dirigea vers une petite porte située juste à côté du bureau où une sorcière donnait les renseignements.

Cette porte donnait sur un petit escalier en colimaçon qui semblait interminable. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans un long couloir sombre qui donnait sur un hall plus grand. Plusieurs Aurors étaient là et Scrimgeour leur adressa un sourire. Il y avait plusieurs portes et Scrimgeour emprunta celle du milieu. Ils se trouvèrent à nouveau dans un couloir plus lumineux mais qui ressemblait à un couloir de prison. Toutes les portes semblaient blindées et par des ouvertures protégées par des grilles, on y voyait des cellules faiblement éclairées par des bougies dans lesquelles il y avait un lit d'hôpital et parfois des sorciers qui y reposaient.

Tous les patients qui sont ici sont soignés en attente d'être envoyés à Azkaban où d'être jugés, dit Scrimgeour.

En effet, l'endroit était très sécurisé et il y avait des Aurors dans le couloir toutes les deux ou trois portes alors que plusieurs guérisseurs entraient parfois dans une cellule accompagnés toujours par les Aurors. Rufus Scrimgeour continua jusqu'au bout du long couloir qui se terminait par une autre porte qui cette fois n'avait aucune ouverture. L'Auror qui surveillait cette porte les fit entrer. Ils se trouvaient dans une salle très ombre, dont les murs étaient très humides. On y voyait parfois des moisissures sur le sol. La pièce était coupée en deux par des barreaux métalliques très épais. Le fond de la pièce était peu visible car il n'était pas éclairé. Mais dans la pièce, il y avait déjà plusieurs personnes dont des guérisseurs.

Quelqu'un alluma la lumière et Harry vit Pétunia qui était debout, appuyée contre le mur du fond de sa cellule.

Elle se précipita soudainement vers la grille et commença à hurler :

HARRY POTTER ! JE TE TUERAI ! VOUS VERREZ SI VOUS M'ENVOYEZ EN PRISON, JE M'EVADERAI ET JE TUERAI HARRY POTTER !

_Silencio _! dit Scrimgeour en pointant sa baguette sur elle et immédiatement elle fut incapable de parler. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'agiter furieusement et d'essayer d'arracher les barreaux qui étaient trop solidement ancrés dans le sol, le plafond et les murs.

Bonjour, Harry, dit Kingsley qui était déjà dans la salle.

Bien, nous allons l'interroger pour voir si elle va accepter de dire quelque chose. Sinon, maintenant qu'elle est soignée, elle ira directement à Azkaban.

D'un coup de baguette magique, Scrimgeour lui rendit la parole.

Où sont les autres Mangemorts et Voldemort ? demanda Rufus avec hargne.

JE VAIS TUER HARRY DES QUE JE SERAI A NOUVEAU LIBRE ! commença-t-elle à nouveau à hurler.

Elle se mit à taper furieusement avec ses points les barreaux de sa cellule.

Si vous nous donnez des informations, votre sort va s'améliorer grandement, annonça Kingsley d'une voix ferme, la loi prévoit…

JE ME FOUS DE LA LOI, CA M'EST EGAL, JE M'EVADERAI ET JE TUERAI HARRY POUR MON MAITRE !

Et elle éclata d'un rire féroce en regardant Harry avec un regard qui lui fit mal à la tête.

Puisque c'est comme ça, je pense qu'on va passer à la torture ! dit Rufus.

VOUS POURREZ ME TORTURER AUTANT QUE VOUS VOULEZ JE NE DIRAI RIEN ET JE FINIRAI PAR TUER HARRY ! hurla encore la tante Pétunia d'une voix rauque.

J'ai ici du Veritaserum, dit Scrimgeour en sortant un petit flacon transparent qu'il ouvrit d'un air menaçant.

CELA NE MARCHERA JAMAIS ! ET QUOI QU'IL ARRIVE HARRY POTTER MOURRA DE MA MAIN !

Et elle passa sa main entre les barreaux pour essayer de lui attraper le bras.

Bien, Rufus, ce n'est pas la peine de continuer, nous allons immédiatement l'emmener à Azkaban.

Je vais d'abord essayer le Veritaserum, dit Rufus d'un ton ferme, et j'ai d'autres potions avec moi qui pourront lui causer suffisamment de douleur pour la faire parler…

Non ! la loi nous l'interdit, elle reste libre de ne rien dire. Mais toute sa vie elle restera à Azkaban à regretter d'être devenue une sorcière, tant pis pour elle, dit gravement Kingsley.

Finalement ils ressortirent, Rufus très déçu de n'avoir rien pu tirer d'elle. Harry lui lança un regard aussi noir qu'il le pouvait avant de parler à Rufus :

Je souhaiterais qu'elle soit surveillée le plus possible, et notamment lors de son transfert…

Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, elle est déjà sous haute surveillance.

JE TE TUERAI, HARRY, SALE LACHE, VIENS M'AFFRONTER, JE TE TUERAI ! JE TE TUERAI !

Et ils repartirent déçus de n'avoir pas pu obtenir d'informations alors que les cris de la tante Pétunia se faisaient entendre dans tout le couloir des patients dangereux.

Arthur Weasley était rentré très tard dans la nuit car il avait dû veiller à ce que la cellule qui allait être réservée à Pétunia soit le plus sécurisée possible.

Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, nous avons mis en œuvre tous les moyens possibles pour qu'elle ne s'évade pas, elle sera en sous-sol de la prison d'Azkaban et nous avons encore ajouté une épaisseur de sortilèges Anti-transplanage uniquement à sa cellule. Il y aura en permanence deux Aurors qui la surveilleront et qui pourront prévenir tous les autres au moindre de ses mouvements suspects, ainsi que ceux du Ministère, elle ne s'évadera pas.

Bien, j'espère pas, dit Harry, tristement.

Maintenant, Rufus veut te voir dans son bureau à onze heures aujourd'hui.

Harry venait de se lever et cette discussion avec Mr Weasley s'était produite dans l'escalier qui montait aux étages du Terrier.

Il descendit dans la cuisine où Mrs Weasley l'attendait avec impatience.

Je t'ai prévu des habits pour la cérémonie de remise de ton Ordre de Merlin, Harry, nous t'accompagnerons pour la cérémonie qui commence à vers onze heures et demie. Je te prépare un bon petit déjeuner, en attendant, tu peux lire la _Gazette_ qui est arrivée.

Harry la prit, sur la première page, il y avait une photo du hall du Ministère de la Magie dévasté et une photo de Pétunia encadrée par une dizaine d'Aurors.

Mais Harry n'avait pas envie de lire l'article qui prenait la moitié du journal. Il avait vu qu'une page entière était consacrée à des polémiques à propos de lui comme quoi il était le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps. Harry savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas vrai.

Beaucoup de personnes étaient interviewées et disaient qu'elles étaient maintenant beaucoup plus rassurées.

Après le petit-déjeuner, il remonta dans sa chambre pour s'habiller et lorsqu'il referma la porte une fois prêt, il ne fit pas attention au bocal qui contenait un gros scarabée, posé sur le haut de l'armoire, il l'avait en fait complètement oublié.

Rufus avait voulu le voir pour tenter de le rassurer et un reporter de la _Gazette_ lui avait posé quelques questions. Mais Rufus l'avait rapidement interrompu lorsqu'il était allé trop loin à propos de l'Elu. Harry lui était très reconnaissant car il n'avait pas du tout envie de discuter de ce sujet.

Finalement, ils descendirent dans le hall qui n'était pas encore complètement remis en état où tous les Weasley ainsi qu'un grand nombre de membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient présents. Il y avait une foule d'individus inconnus qui venaient admirer l'Elu. C'était du moins ce que pensait Harry et il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Il fut acclamé par la foule avant que le Ministre ne prononce un discours en son honneur. Il lui remit ensuite la médaille sur laquelle étaient inscrits : « Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe – Harry Potter ».

Ce fut enfin au tour de Harry de faire un discours.

Je dirai seulement que si je fais tout ça c'est parce que je veux voir le plus vite possible Voldemort et tous ses partisans détruits, mais je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel et je ne suis pas un extraterrestre, l'Elu qui doit accomplir son devoir. C'est seulement ma volonté qui me pousse à agir, et je sens que la communauté a besoin de paix. Les deux sorciers décédés ne méritaient pas cela et nous devons tous les venger.

Ce discours avait un peu refroidi certaines personnes mais la grande majorité applaudit. En fait, on entendait surtout les applaudissements de Mrs Weasley qui étaient plus puissants à cause de ses mains potelées.

Un buffet était organisé et un grand nombre de sorciers étaient restés dans le but de pouvoir parler à Harry. Mais celui-ci resta un peu à l'écart, entouré de ses amis les plus proches, car il savait que si ses amis l'aimaient, c'était pour ce qu'il était vraiment et non pas pour les rumeurs qui couraient sur lui.


	21. Le rêve d'Hermione

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 21 : LE REVE D'HERMIONE**

Harry n'était pas vraiment heureux d'avoir reçu l'Ordre de Merlin, ce n'était pas important pour lui. Il savait qu'il devait encore beaucoup s'entraîner pour être vraiment à la hauteur de la tâche qui l'attendait.

Il fut donc ravi de voir qu'Abelforth lui avait demandé de venir à quatorze heures.

Monsieur, j'aurais une question avant que l'on commence la leçon, lui demanda Harry.

Oui, Harry ?

Et bien, je n'ai pas l'impression que l'on avance beaucoup dans la chasse aux Horcruxes…

Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, Albus a prévu un plan infaillible et la deuxième phase est en cours de réalisation, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter à propos de cela. Car je peux t'assurer que nous ne pouvons rien faire tant que cette phase n'est pas terminée, je te préviendrai bien sûr en temps voulu lorsque tu seras en mesure de faire quelque chose d'utile.

Ah, d'accord, merci, dit Harry. Il aurait bien sûr préféré savoir quelle était cette deuxième phase du plan de Dumbledore mais il savait que ce n'était pas la peine de demander. Et à propos des souvenirs qu'a laissés le professeur Dumbledore dans l'armoire à Poudlard ? est-ce que je dois les consulter avec vous ?

Oui, mais pas pour le moment, Harry, il y en a certains que tu as déjà vus mais beaucoup ne sont pas importants et tu ne comprendrais pas bien. D'autres encore ne sont que des souvenirs comme cela, qui n'ont aucun rapport avec Voldemort. C'est pourquoi il vaut mieux qu'on les regarde ensemble plus tard.

Ah d'accord.

As-tu d'autres questions Harry ? demanda-t-il.

Non, à moins que, à propos de la grotte que l'on a découverte à Poudlard, est-ce qu'il ne faudrait pas que vous y jetiez un œil ? je veux dire, on ne sait jamais…

En effet, Harry, il faudrait et j'ai déjà prévu cela, mais nous ne pourrons pas avant encore quelques semaines. Cependant, je te demanderais d'aller parler au professeur Bett pour lui expliquer qu'il est préférable qu'elle n'indique à aucun élève la présence de cette grotte, je pense que tu seras capable d'inventer une excuse plausible, au moins en attendant que je puisse lui rendre visite, c'est d'accord ?

Bien sûr, dit Harry. Mais à propos des sept autres cavernes ? ne pensez-vous pas qu'elle risquerait d'y aller ?

J'avais prévu quelque chose pour éviter cela, Harry, chaque chose en son temps. Aujourd'hui, je souhaite que nous ayons notre première leçon de légilimancie. Comme je te l'ai déjà annoncé, cela va durer assez longtemps avant de pouvoir poursuivre dans le domaine de la rayonnancie. Albus a cependant insisté pour que tu apprennes le plus rapidement possible dans ce domaine-là. Te souviens-tu de mes explications à propos des potentiels magiques ?

Euh, dans l'ensemble oui, répondit Harry.

Bien, nous reviendrons sur tout cela plus tard, nous allons commencer par la légilimancie aidée de ta baguette magique, tu utiliseras ensuite les potentiels magiques. Tu commences à avoir l'habitude de la formule _legilimens_, ce sortilège est très basique et est à peu près inutile, à part sur les très mauvais occlumens. Mais tu seras dans ta vie je pense confronté à des occlumens dont certains sont excellents et cette formule sera inutile, on va cependant faire comme si j'étais un mauvais occlumens. J'ai tout de même laissé de côté quelques souvenirs car je ne souhaite pas que tu en aies la connaissance mais je vais d'abord te laisser entrer dans mon esprit pour voir quelques-uns de mes souvenirs.

Harry remarqua une pensine sur la table de la cuisine, un peu plus petite que celle de Dumbledore.

Le but de notre première leçon est de savoir te contrôler, c'est pourquoi, je n'opposerai aucune résistance et tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux. Je veux d'abord que tu voies la sensation que cela fait.

D'accord, répondit Harry.

Rappelle-toi que c'est ta détermination et ta concentration qui te permettront de te contrôler. Allez Harry, _legilimens_…

Harry se concentra et leva lentement sa baguette vers Abelforth :

_Legilimens_, dit-il sa baguette toujours pointée sur le front d'Abelforth.

Soudain, c'était comme si on lui arrachait l'esprit, comme si une force surpuissante était entrée dans sa tête et aspirait toutes ses pensées. Il ne put plus penser à rien jusqu'à ce que cette horrible sensation s'arrête. Harry savait qu'il venait d'entrer dans l'esprit d'Abelforth. Il avait d'ailleurs la fâcheuse impression d'être surveillé par la conscience du frère de Dumbledore.

Il savait qu'il devait apprendre à se contrôler et il commença à se balader dans les pensées d'Abelforth qui lui apparaissaient par flashs. Mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas les voir et il continua d'avancer, comme s'il marchait au milieu d'une route, sur la ligne blanche sans faire attention aux voitures qui le dépassaient ou le croisaient.

Enfin, il en avait assez d'être dans l'esprit de Dumbledore et il se força à ressortir. Cela fut plus léger et Harry fut heureux de se retrouver dans sa propre tête, ce qui était beaucoup plus agréable que de subir la surveillance d'Abelforth.

Bien, Harry, tu es arrivé à correctement te contrôler. Cela me rassure, nous allons donc pouvoir commencer véritablement la légilimancie.

Ah, répondit Harry un peu bêtement, mais Abelforth continua son discours.

Tu as certainement remarqué que tu n'étais pas le seul dans ma tête ?

Si quelqu'un était en train d'écouter leur conversation, Harry savait qu'ils seraient passés pour des fous. Mais il avait parfaitement compris et il répondit :

Euh, oui, vous y étiez vous aussi, je vous ai senti.

C'est tout à fait normal. Le problème est que moi aussi je t'ai senti et qui si j'avais voulu, je t'aurais immédiatement expulsé, mais je trouve cela amusant. Tu dois comprendre que le bon légilimens doit savoir se faire tout petit pour que la personne ne le remarque pas et qu'il puisse faire tout ce dont il a envie. C'est la stratégie du légilimens dont je te parlais l'autre fois. Pour cela, il est encore une fois important de vider ton esprit, car le fait que tu aies des pensées récentes plutôt fortes me permet de te remarquer comme si tu entrais dans cette pièce en criant Harry. Bien entendu, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour cette fois étant donné ce que tu as vécu hier. Ce sera le rôle de Fumseck. Nous allons essayer à nouveau et tu essaieras cette fois-ci de retrouver le souvenir de notre première rencontre en essayent de ne pas te faire remarquer.

Fumseck avait un rôle très important et avait cette fois-ci récupéré beaucoup plus rapidement que la précédente de sa dernière combustion. Il n'avait certes pas encore un plumage aussi magnifique que d'habitude mais il était parfaitement capable de chanter quelque chose de relaxant à Harry.

Après plusieurs essais, Harry arrivait déjà mieux à se rendre insensible pour Abelforth. Mais de toute évidence l'exercice était très difficile.

Bien, tu constates que même après quelques essais, tu as encore des difficultés, nous continuerons une prochaine fois avant d'essayer une autre méthode qui peut être plus facile pour toi, justement, tu devras essayer de m'embrouiller en te faisant remarquer le plus possible et en me montrant toutes tes pensées les plus fortes pour m'affaiblir et pouvoir ensuite consulter à ta guise toutes mes pensées. Mais nous allons passer à une seconde leçon si cela ne te dérange pas ?

Non, non, ça ne me dérange pas, dit Harry.

Excellent, nous allons quitter pour un moment la légilimancie et je vais t'enseigner un très puissant sortilège et je ne sais d'ailleurs pas s'il est classé parmi les sortilèges d'attaque ou de défense. Je peux juste t'assurer qu'il est suffisamment puissant pour te permettre les deux à la fois. Ce sortilège qui est quasiment inconnu n'a d'ailleurs pas de nom et il va nous falloir plusieurs séances pour que tu parviennes à le maîtriser totalement. C'est une sorte de bouclier qui repousse ton adversaire en l'assommant un peu en même temps. Il faut cependant une telle concentration et une telle détermination pour pouvoir l'exécuter complètement que l'énergie et les rayonnements qui se dégagent du sortilège sont colossaux. Evidemment, au début, tu ne sauras l'utiliser qu'à puissance réduite mais à terme, cela peut te permettre de repousser une bonne cinquantaine d'assaillants à la fois. Ceci n'est pas un maléfice, Harry, tu ne dois donc avoir aucune mauvaise pensée derrière la tête lorsque tu l'exécutes, c'est au contraire un puissant sortilège de la Magie Blanche et tu ne dois penser qu'à vouloir neutraliser l'assaillant car il t'attaque. C'est uniquement un sortilège qui te permet d'assurer ta sécurité même si évidemment tu peux faire très mal à la personne qui t'attaquera. Je trouve que son usage est donc très adapté face aux Mangemorts. Il sera de plus difficile à Voldemort qui a lui beaucoup plus de pouvoir et même s'il n'arrive pas à le repousser ou à le renvoyer, il pourra au moins s'en protéger. Je te donne donc la formule qui est _enmageznem_. Je m'attends évidemment à ce que tu ne réussisses même pas à produire une étincelle la première fois mais je préfèrerais que nous faisions cela dehors pour éviter tout risque de dévaster mon modeste salon.

Ils sortirent donc dans le jardin ou plutôt sur le flanc de la montagne couvert de plantes épineuses et de ronces qui rendaient l'accès difficile à la maison d'Abelforth.

Tu peux lancer le sortilège sur cet arbre, dit Abelforth en montrant un if proche.

Euh, la formule, je l'ai oubliée, désolé…

C'est normal, Harry, la formule est _enmageznem_, il faut que tu arrives à convertir ta détermination en énergie magique, c'est difficile mais tu vas réussir en t'entraînant. Rappelle-toi, _enmageznem_.

Harry se concentra et essaya de rassembler toute sa détermination mais il était difficile d'être vraiment déterminé à repousser l'attaque de cet if qui restait immobile devant lui, à part peut-être la légère ondulation provoquée par le vent qui soufflait doucement sur le flanc de la montagne.

_Enmageznem _! dit Harry mais absolument rien ne se produisit.

Bien, c'est compréhensible, nous allons faire encore quelques essais.

Harry essaya encore une douzaine de fois sans que rien ne se produise.

Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, il faut continuer. En ce qui me concerne, il m'a fallu au moins une cinquantaine d'essais avant que je commence à émettre un peu de lumière. Vas-y encore.

_Enmageznem_ ! dit Harry fermement en essayant de convertir sa détermination en rayonnements comme lui avait demandé Abelforth.

Mais il fit plutôt une horrible grimace. Enfin, à peine eut-il terminé son geste avec la baguette qu'il fit un bond d'une dizaine de mètre en arrière avant d'atterrir dans un buisson bien épineux d'où s'envola un petit oiseau.

Aïe.

C'est un progrès époustouflant ! s'exclama Abelforth en regardant Harry comme s'il venait de voler devant lui sans balai.

Euh, vous êtes sûr, je trouve que j'ai plutôt régressé ou reculé.

Non, pas du tout ! tu as émis un rayonnement, c'est cela qui t'a fait voler en arrière ! c'est impressionnant, certes tout cela n'était pas contrôlé mais quand même ! Recommençons dit-il en tirant Harry par le bras, alors qu'il lui restait encore des épines coincées dans ses vêtements.

Euh…

Ne t'inquiète pas, si ça refait pareil, les buissons t'amortiront…

Euh…

Harry aurait préféré en effet ne pas être amorti par les buissons mais il dut se résoudre à faire encore une fois le sortilège pour ne pas faire baisser l'enthousiasme d'Abelforth.

_Enmageznem _! dit-il en pensant avant tout à la possibilité qu'il puisse être à nouveau projeté en arrière.

Rien ne se produisit cette fois-ci.

Bien sûr, Harry, cela ne peut pas marcher à tous les coups ! recommence encore.

Harry avait finalement passé l'après-midi à lancer ce sort et la seule chose qu'il savait bien faire était au moins prononcer la formule. En effet, il ne semblait se produire quelque chose que de temps en temps, parfois s'échappait de sa baguette une faible lumière qui passait du blanc au doré. Et encore trois ou quatre fois il fut projeté en arrière.

En fait, Abelforth semblait ravi de ce premier essai et il était persuadé que Harry réussirait un jour ce sortilège. Il lui rappela encore une demi-douzaine de fois l'importance de la concentration et de la maîtrise de sa détermination avant de le libérer enfin.

Et Harry était content de pouvoir rentrer au Terrier, cet entraînement l'avait complètement épuisé comme si l'énergie qu'il émettait provenait de lui-même. Cependant, il resté encore très motivé à progresser car il savait que cela serait long, il venait de passer l'après-midi à s'entraîner tout en n'ayant pas beaucoup progressé. Sa motivation était d'autant plus grande qu'il s'était trouvé un peu faible face à Pétunia, il avait en fait un peu tous les nouveaux sortilèges qu'il connaissait sur elle et avec un peu de chance, il l'avait vaincue.

En fait, c'était un peu comme s'il avait récité un catalogue de tous les nouveaux sortilèges qu'il connaissait. Et pourtant, il savait par sa propre expérience et par ce que lui avait dit Rogue que ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il fallait lutter contre les forces du Mal. Mais cela ne lui ôtait aucunement la joie qu'il éprouvait de savoir que Pétunia était à Azkaban.

Il se coucha donc pour une bonne nuit de sommeil bien mérité peu après le repas du soir au Terrier.

Comme tous les matins, c'était Dobby qui était venu le réveiller, heureux de pouvoir faire quelque chose pour son maître. L'elfe aurait d'ailleurs souhaité faire quelque chose pour Harry mais ce dernier se contentait de répondre qu'il n'avait besoin de rien, ce qui faisait que Dobby, dans une expression toujours dépitée, retournait travailler à la cuisine.

Harry, tu vois bien que Dobby travaille trop, tu devrais…

Hermione, combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire qu'il se plaint de ne pas avoir assez de travail ? demanda Harry lassé par les incessantes remarques d'Hermione.

Pendant le petit-déjeuner, Harry lisait comme tous les matins la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qui apportaient les dernières informations et Harry était toujours rassuré lorsqu'il ne voyait pas de grosse photo sombre en couverture, photos qui indiquaient en général un évènement sinistre.

La _Gazette_ du mardi 13 août 1998 montrait seulement une petite photo de lui qui portait autour du cou la médaille de l'Ordre de Merlin.

Harry n'était pas très intéressé par cet article et il replia la _Gazette_ après avoir lu le petit passage qui parlait de Pétunia.

ENFIN DURSLEY NE COMMETTRA PLUS D'ATTAQUES !

_Dès hier matin, Pétunia Dursley, Mangemort récemment entrée au service de Voldemort et qui a commis à elle seule plus d'une cinquantaine de meurtres lors des trois dernières attaques, a été envoyée à la prison d'Azkaban pour une condamnation à la détention à vie._

_La Mangemort capturée dimanche dernier par Harry Potter alors qu'elle tentait une attaque au Ministère de la Magie n'a cependant donné aucune information à propos de Voldemort et les Mangemorts qui sont soupçonnés de préparer une attaque de grande envergure._

_Elle est placée dans une cellule sous haute sécurité pour éviter tout risque d'évasion de cette sorcière qui est considérée comme la plus dangereuse à cause de son caractère instable._

_Mais encore une fois, le Ministère rappelle qu'il est impératif de respecter toutes les mesures de sécurité mises en place car le risque d'attaque reste toujours très élevé dans le pays. Il est rappelé que tous les sorciers peuvent demander à suivre des cours de défense basique en le demandant par hibou au Bureau de la Prévention aux attaques._

Dans la matinée, Harry avait souhaité aller voir Abelforth pour lui demander un peu d'aide à propos de Dobby, car il était évident que le pauvre elfe n'était pas vraiment heureux. Il s'y rendit donc seul. Lorsqu'il arriva là-bas, le ciel était déchiré par des éclairs d'une rare intensité. Il dut courir en se baissant pour parcourir la cinquantaine de mètres qui le séparaient de la maison d'Abelforth. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il était trempé jusqu'aux os.

Qui est-là ? demanda Abelforth d'une voix menaçante.

C'est Harry, Harry Potter et votre parfum de glace préféré est la framboise.

Ah, pardon. Et il ouvrit après un temps d'attente que Harry trouva bien long encore une fois. Bonjour, je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite, entre vite.

Et il referma la porte en s'étant bien assuré qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Il y a quelque chose d'important ? demanda-t-il avec un peu de crainte sur son visage.

Non, j'ai juste besoin de parler à propos des elfes de maison.

Des elfes de maison ? s'étonna Abelforth.

Oui, parce que en fait, un elfe est entré à mon service, bien que je n'aime pas cette expression et il a l'air malheureux parce que je ne suis jamais là et qu'il n'a rien à faire. Il aide en fait seulement Mrs Weasley à faire la cuisine et le ménage. Mais comme il n'a aucune obligation magique envers elle, je pense que c'est ce qui le rend malheureux.

Je comprends, dit Abelforth.

Et donc, reprit Harry, je voudrais savoir si cet elfe peut savoir tout ce que je sais sur Voldemort, je veux dire, ça ne risque rien de lui dire ?

Cela dépend de l'elfe, s'il prend un plaisir particulier à te servir, tu ne risqueras rien, en revanche, si l'elfe ne t'aime pas et ne souhaite pas te servir, il te trahira indirectement, tu as malheureusement déjà fait l'expérience avec Kreattur, l'ancien elfe de Sirius dont tu as hérité. J'espère que tu ne souhaites pas révéler tout ce que tu sais à cet elfe-là ? demanda Abelforth.

Non, bien sûr, dit Harry indigné, c'en est un autre qui travaillait à Poudlard avant, il était au service du professeur Dumbledore. Mais il n'a pas voulu rester au service de McGonagall et a absolument souhaité venir à mon service, McGonagall a dû accepter et maintenant j'ai ce problème…

Quel est cet elfe ? demanda Abelforth, ayant l'air de connaître parfaitement la réponse.

Dobby, répondit Harry.

Dobby, eh bien cela résout ton problème, il faut que tu saches que Dobby était un elfe très dévoué à Albus et que celui-ci l'accompagnait partout, Dobby ne travaillait d'ailleurs pas que à Poudlard. Il est venu à plusieurs reprises ici lorsque je travaillais avec Albus à propos des Horcruxes et cela me ferait d'ailleurs plaisir de le revoir.

Harry faillit glisser du canapé en apprenant qu'Abelforth connaissait Dobby, et encore pire que l'elfe était au courant de tout à propos des Horcruxes !

Albus avait demandé à Dobby de bien vouloir entrer à ton service – je n'aime pas moi non plus cette expression, rassure-toi – pour veiller sur toi. Et je me doutais que Dobby sauterai sur l'occasion pour venir à ton service, mais tout ce que tu viens de me dire est tout à fait normal, et je pense que dès maintenant, il serait préférable que tu viennes avec Dobby à tous nos entraînements.

Harry était vraiment content pour Dobby et il savait que lorsqu'il allait lui annoncer cela, les longues oreilles de l'elfe allaient soudain se lever sur sa tête en signe de joie et que celui-ci allait passer un quart d'heure à le remercier en sautillant.

Je vais donc pouvoir te donner quelques informations intéressantes à propos des liens magiques entre les elfes et les sorciers. Il faut savoir que si tu entretiens un lien en te considérant au même niveau que ton elfe, et non pas supérieur à lui, l'elfe va t'aider à augmenter tes pouvoirs et tu rendras l'elfe heureux. Il se créera une sorte d'augmentation en cascade de tes pouvoirs et du bonheur de l'elfe. C'est en fait assez similaire au phénix. Mais tu dois bien considérer l'elfe comme un ami, je sais très bien que tu en es capable naturellement.

C'est très bien pour Dobby, le pauvre, ça me faisait beaucoup de peine de le voir comme ça.

Et ça me fera très plaisir moi aussi de le revoir, de toute évidence, c'est la première fois qu'un elfe a goutté aux sorbets à la framboise, même s'il n'a pas beaucoup aimé ça. J'espère qu'il voudra goûter aux sorbets à l'abricot qui est vraiment excellent.

Harry commençait un peu à avoir l'habitude d'entendre parler des sorbets à tous les parfums et le sorbet à l'abricot était justement la dernière découverte d'Abelforth alors qu'il visitait un supermarché moldu.

Il avait d'ailleurs décidé d'appeler les frères Dumbledore et leur ami Octave Melodge le « Club des Sorbets » pour rigoler.

Si un jour vous retournez faire vos courses dans un supermarché moldu, j'aimerais bien venir avec vous, dit Harry.

Excellent, excellent, tu verras que c'est très amusant, il y a plein de choses à faire dans un magasin moldu. Je passe beaucoup de temps à les observer et j'avoue que c'est surprenant de voir à quel point ils sont ingénieux. Figure-toi qu'ils utilisent des voitures-balais pour nettoyer le sol des magasins, j'ai déjà conduit ça une fois alors que le bonhomme était descendu, bien sûr, je me suis fait jeter du magasin et je dois changer à chaque fois.

Harry pensa en effet que cela devait être amusant de voir Abelforth demander par exemple un renseignement sur les sorbets au citron à une pauvre caissière qui n'en avait rien à faire ou encore pousser un chariot rempli de boîtes de glace. Il avait en fait un peu besoin de rire ces temps-ci et il ne voyait pas de meilleur divertissement.

Il retourna donc au Terrier et évidemment il raconta à Hermione et Ron ce que venait de lui dire Abelforth. Apparemment, Hermione était absorbée par le fait que Dobby allait pouvoir aller mieux et semblait ne pas du tout faire attention au fait que Dobby en savait déjà peut-être plus qu'eux à propos des Horcruxes.

Hermione ! Dobby est au courant pour les Horcruxes ! lui répéta-t-il alors qu'elle réclamait encore une augmentation de salaire.

Oui, j'ai compris ! dit-elle.

Eh ben, il y a un risque, il ne faudrait pas qu'il le dise, il faut…

Tu sais, Harry, si Dobby ne te l'a même pas dit à _toi_, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de risque.

Euh, oui c'est vrai…

C'est pourquoi Harry demanda à Dobby de monter dans la chambre quelques instants.

Dobby, je ne savais pas que tu étais au courant pour les Horcruxes de Voldemort.

Dobby avait reçu des instructions de ne rien dire tant que vous ne m'en parliez pas, Monsieur.

Dobby, s'il te plaît, tu peux m'appeler Harry.

Oui, pardon Harry.

Et je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Abelforth, continua Harry.

Oui, je le connais très bien…

Et bien maintenant Dobby, je souhaite que tu viennes avec nous à chaque fois que nous allons le voir, mais surtout ne dis à personne d'autre ce que nous faisons. En fait notre excuse est de dire que l'on va chez Mirabella.

L'elfe avait retrouvé le sourire et commença à sautiller.

Oh, merci Harry Potter, vous êtes trop bon…

Non, Dobby, c'est normal, c'est de ma faute de ne pas t'avoir prévenu avant.

Le Maît,… Harry Potter ne savait pas.

Harry sourit à Dobby.

Quand irons-nous le voir ? demanda Dobby encore agité.

Euh, balbutia Harry surprit par l'enthousiasme de Dobby, je ne sais pas encore, il me préviendra quand nous devrons y aller. Dobby, es-tu au courant à propos du plan de Dumbledore ?

Harry, nous ne sommes pas censés savoir… commença Hermione mais Harry la coupa d'un geste.

Oui, répondit Dobby mais s'il vous plaît ne me posez pas la question car je serais obligé d'y répondre et le professeur Dumbledore m'avait fait juré de ne rien dire.

Harry hésitait beaucoup, il avait tellement envie de savoir quel était ce plan. Mais il revint à la raison, si Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'il soit au courant, c'est qu'il y avait une raison à cela.

Abelforth a dit que la phase deux était presque terminée…

Dobby s'effondra en faisant un gros « ouf » de soulagement.

Ca a marché ? demanda-t-il de sa petite voix.

Apparemment oui, répondit Harry.

Le professeur Dumbledore craignait un peu cette phase, c'était la plus risquée. Maintenant, il ne subsiste plus qu'un seul risque, ce risque est que le plan soit découvert par quelqu'un d'autre que Abelforth ou moi, dit l'elfe.

Tous les trois se posaient évidemment plein de questions. Mais tout cela était plutôt positif car Harry savait qu'il apprendrait ce qu'était ce plan lorsque Voldemort serait détruit. Et ainsi, sa curiosité le poussait à vouloir tuer Voldemort encore plus rapidement, et lui donnait une motivation supplémentaire pour s'entraîner.

L'après-midi, ils se rendirent au Ministère de la Magie pour l'inauguration de la nouvelle bibliothèque qui était enfin terminée après des mois de travaux difficiles.

Le hall du Ministère de la Magie était maintenant réparé après l'attaque de Pétunia. Il y avait maintenant deux Portes à Transplaner en face du bureau des sorciers d'accueil qui avaient été remplacés après la mort des deux précédents.

Bien, voici deux nouvelles Portes à Transplaner qui sont prêtes à être utilisées. La première mène au Chemin de Traverse, à proximité du Bureau des Aurors installé là-bas. La seconde mène à la nouvelle bibliothèque que nous allons inaugurer maintenant. Vous pouvez me suivre, annonça Scrimgeour.

La plupart des personnes qui étaient présentes pour l'inauguration n'avaient encore jamais emprunté de Porte à Transplaner et ils étaient tous un peu étonnés au passage par celle-ci. Harry, Hermione et les Weasley étaient maintenant parfaitement habitués car ils les utilisaient très souvent. Ils y passèrent donc et se trouvèrent dans un hall immense et magnifique, de la taille de la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

Des lumières provenant de fenêtres magiques éclairaient ce hall. Le sol était en parquet magnifique et le plafond était encore plus haut que la Grande Salle, soutenu par d'immenses piliers en pierre comme dans une cathédrale. A l'autre bout du hall il y avait deux grandes arches de pierre qui semblaient donner sur une salle encore plus grande et très sombre.

Au centre de ce hall il y avait des bancs un peu comme dans un aéroport et une immense horloge était suspendue au plafond par une chaîne en or. Des salles sur le côté semblaient prévues pour que des commerces soient installés.

Contre le mur qui séparait les deux grandes ouvertures du fond, il y avait inscrit en lettres magiques dorées « Bibliothèque Dirk Dawlish ». Juste en dessous, il y avait une fontaine et un bassin avec des statues dorées représentant une foule de créatures magiques qui semblaient vivre en paix.

Bienvenue dans cette bibliothèque que la communauté magique attendait tant. Comme vous le voyez indiqué sur le mur au fond, nous l'avons nommée par le nom de Dirk Dawlish en hommage à l'excellent ami et Auror qui nous a quitté récemment.

Le public était silencieux à cet instant, encore impressionné par la grandeur du lieu.

Mais ceci ne sera pas seulement une bibliothèque, car nous voulons que cet endroit devienne en quelque sorte le centre de notre communauté magique, un lieu convivial où tous les sorciers pourraient vivre en harmonie entre eux. Nous voulons en faire le symbole de la fraternité entre les sorciers, le symbole de la lutte contre le Mal, contre Voldemort… C'est pourquoi, ce hall permettra de se rendre partout ailleurs dans la communauté magique. Nous avons la bibliothèque là-bas, un autre Bureau des Aurors ici, de nombreux commerces qui s'installeront bientôt, nous aurons aussi des habitations pour les plus pauvres et dont les loyers seront moins chers. Nous y déplacerons aussi quelques bureaux du Ministère de la Magie car il n'y a plus beaucoup de place à Londres. Ici, nous sommes situés à environ trois kilomètres sous terre. La construction de tout cela a pris du temps car nous avons dû faire attention de ne pas trop déranger les moldus qui vivent au-dessus. Un autre moyen d'y accéder sera par le train car la Porte à Transplaner que vous avez empruntée ne sera pas disponible pour le moment. Nous avons décidé de relier la gare de King's Cross, le Ministère de la Magie et ce hall. Ce sera donc plus simple pour toutes les personnes qui se rendront à Poudlard pour y suivre des cours. Le réseau de train sera donc constitué de plusieurs lignes. Le Poudlard Express qui sera exclusivement réservé aux personnes se rendant à Poudlard et qui devront avoir une autorisation pour cela, et le London Lap qui reliera le Ministère de la Magie, ce hall, et la gare de King's Cross. Tout cela est prêt pour le moment mais entrera en service dans les prochains jours lorsque les essais en matière de sécurité seront terminés. Mais je n'ai pas encore donné le nom de ce hall, comme je l'ai déjà dit, il représente l'union entre les sorciers pour la paix. C'est pourquoi nous l'avons appelé le Hall de la Paix.

Le Ministre agita sa baguette et des lettres dorées apparurent avant de monter lentement jusqu'à mi-hauteur dans le hall et de scintiller majestueusement au-dessus d'eux.

Nous allons donc passer maintenant à l'inauguration de la bibliothèque.

Ils traversèrent le hall tous en silence. Il était évident qu'ils étaient très impressionnés par tout ce que venait d'annoncer le Ministre de la Magie. Toutes ces nouveautés ne pouvaient faire que du bien à la communauté magique.

Scrimgeour s'arrêta à une vingtaine de mètres de l'arche de gauche. Un ruban magique doré en bloquait l'entrée. La bibliothèque que l'on voyait derrière semblait immense mais n'était pas éclairée.

Tout le public s'était massé à quelques mètres derrière Scrimgeour. Celui-ci attendit tout le monde avant d'avancer à nouveau et il traversa le ruban doré qui disparut. A cet instant, la bibliothèque s'éclaira toute seule.

Tous restèrent bouche bée. Harry n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une salle puisse être aussi grande. Elle avait une forme arrondie et tout autour de cette salle, il y avait trois étages en balcons. Mais partout il y avait des grandes rangées de livres, pleins de livres. Le tout était éclairé par des fenêtres magiques venant du plafond. Ne serait-ce que pour parcourir toutes les allées il aurait fallu des heures entières…

Cette bibliothèque rassemble des dizaines de milliers de livres, qu'ils soient anciens ou récents, et dans toutes les langues parlées sur la terre. L'accès sera libre et illimité pour les abonnés. Il vous suffira de vous inscrire à ce bureau, dit Scrimgeour.

Il montra un bureau qui faisait une vingtaine de mètres de longueur et qui semblait conçu pour qu'il y travaille plusieurs personnes. Ce bureau faisait face à l'entrée et toute personne qui y entrait semblait obligée de s'y présenter.

Cette bibliothèque sera accessible à tous les sorciers du monde et tous les Ministères de la Magie de tous les pays ont participé au rassemblement des livres. Aujourd'hui, c'est la bibliothèque la plus complète qui ait jamais existé. Elle est séparée en plusieurs zones dont certaines sont sous contrôle strict en raison du contenu des livres mais vous pourrez vous renseigner en consultant le plan de la bibliothèque présenté dans ce livre qui est gratuit pour tous. Vous pourrez même y travailler car il y a des tables et des espaces de lecture aménagés pour une lecture tranquille. L'inscription coût cinq Gallions pour l'année mais ça vaut le coup et cela permettra de compenser un peu le coût astronomique de cette bibliothèque. Mais le meilleur moyen de connaître cette bibliothèque sera de la visiter dès le lundi 19 août.

Hermione restait tout de même la plus émerveillée de toutes les personnes présentes. C'était certainement sont plus grand rêve qui venait de se réaliser et si jamais on la laissait ici toute seule, elle aurait passé sa vie à lire tous ces livres. Il lui aurait même certainement fallu vider quelques litres d'élixir de longue vie pour pouvoir épuiser tous ces livres.

Hermione avait pris un livre de présentation de la bibliothèque et avait commencé à le lire tout en suivant les autres alors qu'ils rentraient au Ministère de la Magie.

Harry pensa un peu à tout ce que faisait Scrimgeour. Il trouvait en effet qu'il avait complètement changé depuis sa prise de fonctions. Il semblait au début plus tendu et ne voulait en fait que réussir sans vraiment entreprendre grand-chose. Mais finalement il avait réussi à lancer des grands projets et depuis qu'il connaissait Harry, il était même devenu plus ouvert et sympathique avec les autres sorciers. En fait, Harry ne pouvait espérer une meilleure situation avec le Ministère, il arrivait à en rester séparé car le Ministre était trop occupé dans ses nouvelles réformes et il restait un excellent Ministre ce qui permettait à Harry de pouvoir avancer dans sa recherche des Horcruxes et son entraînement sans avoir à se préoccuper trop de sécurité.

En fait, la situation était bizarre, il semblait que l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait plus aucune utilité, c'était un peu comme si les chemins s'étaient à nouveau rassemblés après la croisée des chemins lors du retour de Voldemort. Mais c'était maintenant au tour du chemin de Harry de se séparer de celui de l'Ordre du Phénix que pourtant il dirigeait.

Pendant leur après-midi, ils s'étaient permis un peu de détente et Hermione finalement avait renoncé elle aussi à s'entraîner. Il faut dire que depuis que Harry s'entraînait, Hermione s'entraînait en parallèle aussi et avait considérablement progressé. Il fallait ajouté à cela le fait qu'elle était naturellement brillante. Mais les progrès d'Harry étaient un peu plus remarquables et cela s'expliquait par le fait qu'il était un sorcier primaire alors qu'Hermione ne l'était sûrement pas.

Ils jouèrent donc un peu au Quidditch pendant que Mrs Weasley lisait _Sorcière hebdo_ à l'ombre d'un pommier. Il fallait dire que après le récent épisode orageux, le soleil était revenu et il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Ils ne purent donc pas jouer longtemps au Quidditch et ils s'installèrent tous aussi avec Mrs Weasley à l'ombre d'un arbre pour faire des activités plus calmes. Hermione revoyait son programme pour l'AD pendant que Harry, Ron et Ginny faisaient une partie de bataille explosive.

Après le repas du soir, il y avait une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix et ils se rendirent donc tous à Poudlard dans la Salle du Phénix. Dobby était tout content d'être assis à côté de Dobby au bout de la table. Mais Harry ne participait pas à la discussion. En fait lors de ces réunions, chacun faisait un compte-rendu de tout ce qu'il avait vu et cela permettait parfois d'établir des liens entre des faits. Mais actuellement, c'était comme si les Mangemorts s'étaient volatilisés et il n'y avait plus de discussions à propos de Mangemorts même dans l'Allée des Embrumes qui s'étaient largement sécurisée ces temps-ci mais qui restait tout de même déconseillée.

Finalement, Harry ne faisait qu'écouter et avait conclu la réunion en disant qu'il fallait continuer comme ça pour être prêt à toute attaque surprise des Mangemorts.


	22. Sorbets au citron

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 22 : SORBETS AU CITRON**

Le lendemain matin, mercredi, le faux Gallion de Harry chauffa indiquant qu'Abelforth voulait le voir.

Bonjour, Harry, dit-il d'un air joyeux. Je t'annonce que je vais aller faire mes courses à un supermarché moldu qui me semble très intéressant. Veux-tu venir ? demanda-t-il.

Bien sûr, répondit Harry. Dois-je prévenir Ron et Hermione qu'ils peuvent venir.

Evidemment, je pense que Fumseck se fera un plaisir de leur transmettre le message. Nous aurons seulement besoin d'un parchemin. Il agita sa baguette et un petit bout de parchemin et une plume apparurent.

Abelforth écrivit les quelques mots suivants :

_Ron et Hermione,_

_Je pense que nous aurons besoin de vous pour l'entraînement de Harry aujourd'hui, pourriez-vous nous rejoindre tout de suite ? Merci de votre aide._

_Mirabella._

Abelforth posa le message devant Fumseck et soudain il disparut alors que Fumseck était resté là.

Vois-tu, ceci est très utile pour communiquer. Les phénix peuvent faire transplaner des objets où ils veulent. Tu sais d'ailleurs que les phénix peuvent éviter les sortilèges anti-transplanage, c'est-à-dire que à Poudlard, Fumseck pourra transplaner.

Oui je sais, répondit Harry qui avait déjà vu Fumseck faire.

Après ces quelques mots, la conversation s'arrêta alors que Abelforth sifflotait tranquillement.

Soudain, il bougea brusquement et prit un prospectus qui était posé sur la table du salon.

Voici le magasin où nous allons, Harry. Tu remarqueras qu'ils font des promotions spéciales en ce moment. C'est donc le moment d'y aller.

Harry regarda le prospectus du magasin de surgelés mais on frappa à la porte. Ron et Hermione venaient d'arriver.

Si cela ne vous embête pas, est-ce que vous voudriez m'accompagner ? je vais faire mes courses au supermarché.

Euh oui, dirent-ils un peu surpris par la proposition.

Il faut que j'aille acheter quelques sorbets à un magasin moldu car mon stock diminue rapidement.

Et en effet à chacune de ses réunions avec Harry, Abelforth avalait au moins une douzaine de sorbets.

Ils sortirent et s'éloignèrent un peu de la maison que Abelforth ferma par des enchantements magiques.

Nous allons transplaner, il va falloir que vous vous accrochiez à mon bras.

Nous n'allons quand même pas transplaner directement dans un magasin moldu ? s'étonna Hermione.

Non, bien sûr, nous allons apparaître à proximité à un endroit où nous ne serons pas vus, allons-y.

Ils transplanèrent ensemble et se retrouvèrent au milieu de conteneurs contenant des ordures à l'arrière d'un magasin. Un chat qui y fouillait parti en courant étonné de voir apparaître de nulle part quatre personnes devant lui.

Ils firent le tour du magasin et arrivèrent sur un parking où se trouvait l'entrée du magasin.

Nous allons prendre un chariot, dit Abelforth en montrant la file de chariots alignés devant le magasin.

Juste pour quelques sorbets ? s'exclama Ron.

Il m'en faut suffisamment pour toute la semaine.

Ah… dit Ron un peu surpris.

Oh non, non, non, non, j'avais oublié, il faut payer.

Payer pour prendre un chariot ? demanda Ron décidément de plus en plus surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ses courses dans un magasin moldu alors que Hermione, Harry et Abelforth y étaient habitués.

Oui, lorsque nous avons des pièces…

Et sinon ? demanda Ron.

Sinon… écartez-vous.

Abelforth sortit discrètement sa baguette et rentra le bout dans la fente destinée à accueillir la pièce de monnaie. Soudain, une énorme explosion se fit entendre. Le chariot était libre et la chaîne cassée alors que le boîtier pour mettre la pièce avait complètement explosé.

Tous les moldus apeurés s'étaient retournés pour voir ce qui se passait mais Abelforth faisait comme si de rien n'était. Il était évident qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais vu quelqu'un faire une explosion pour pouvoir prendre un chariot.

Ils s'avancèrent donc vers l'entrée. Et il fallait utiliser un escalator pour accéder au magasin. Ils s'y engagèrent et Ron était très surpris de voir l'inventivité des moldus.

A chaque fois je m'amuse à le bloquer une fois que je suis passé, c'est très comique vous allez voir, un simple sortilège de blocage et ils ne savent plus comment réparer.

C'est ce qu'il fit ce qui fit pouffer de rire Ron et Harry alors que les gens qui étaient restés coincés semblaient déjà s'énerver.

Ils entrèrent par les portes vitrées automatiques ce qui émerveilla Ron et entrèrent dans le magasin.

Monsieur, pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de m'indiquer où se trouve le rayon des sorbets ? demanda Abelforth aimablement à un homme qui faisait tranquillement ses courses.

Celui-ci prit un peu peur en voyant la tenue d'Abelforth qui n'avait pas du tout pris soin de se vêtir façon moldu. Il portait une longue cape de sorcier argentée et des chaussures pointues. Sa barbe était extrêmement longue, elle lui arrivait quasiment jusqu'au nombril alors que ses cheveux longs n'étaient pas bien coiffés comme ceux d'Albus Dumbledore. Ils dépassaient sur les côtés de son chapeau noir qui était d'ailleurs un peu tordu, comme s'il venait de subir une forte décharge électrique. Il portait d'ailleurs aujourd'hui des lunettes en forme d'étoile et teintées en violet ce qui laissait supposer que ce devait être un personnage assez bizarre.

Harry, Ron et Hermione, eux, portaient des habits qui auraient été moins choquants pour des moldus même si cela restait bizarre, notamment au niveau des couleurs. Ils étaient en fait en vacances et ne portaient donc pas leurs robes de sorcier.

Mais le sorcier répondit et Abelforth s'inclina très bas pour le remercier avant de continuer. Harry remarqua que l'homme s'était retourné deux ou trois fois avant de partir et que les gens murmuraient sur leur passage mais Abelforth sifflait bruyamment un air des Bizarr'Sisters et les ignorait complètement. D'ailleurs il était complètement absorbé dans sa chanson et heurta une femme qui roula par terre.

VOUS POUVEZ PAS FAIRE ATTENTION ! hurla-t-elle en se relevant.

Je vous présente toutes mes excuses…

VOUS DEVRIEZ FAIRE PLUS ATTENTION, MONSIEUR !

C'est le problème avec vous les moldus, vous n'écoutez pas lorsqu'on vous parle et vous n'arrêtez pas de vous énerver.

Apparemment, la dame n'avait jamais entendu ce mot « moldu » mais elle reprit ses esprits en considérant que c'était une insulte.

COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS…

Mais Abelforth s'éloigna en la laissant crier. Cependant, une fois qu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés, il fit voler un paquet d'une glace au chocolat bien fondante qui s'écrasa délicatement sur la tête de cette pauvre dame, interrompant un instant ses cris.

Ron et Harry étaient tordus de rire mais Hermione était plutôt circonspecte. Il était évident qu'elle aurait eu envie de rire mais en même temps elle plaignait la dame d'être venue ce jour-là dans ce magasin.

Ah mince, j'oubliais les caméras de surveillance ! déclara Abelforth en se tapant sur le front.

Il regarda autour de lui et sans prévenir il envoya un sortilège quelque part vers le plafond, une caméra venait de prendre feu ce qui émit de la fumée mais l'incendie s'éteint tout seul rapidement.

C'est très bien, apparemment ça ne déclenche pas l'alarme incendie, malheureusement parfois ça arrive et ils sont obligés de fermer le magasin. Ah, c'est ici, dit Abelforth en montrant un rayon qui contenait plusieurs paquets de glaces.

Abelforth chercha avant de trouver les sorbets au citron et il prit également d'autres parfums. En quelques minutes le chariot fut quasiment rempli.

Vous n'allez quand même pas manger cela à vous tout seul ? s'étonna Hermione.

Non, bien sûr, je fais les courses pour quelqu'un qui ne préfère pas se montrer.

Et puis il soudainement il ouvrit une boîte et prit un sorbet au citron vert pour essayer de voir la différence avec le sorbet au citron. Finalement il reposa la boîte entamée et fut surpris par un vendeur.

Monsieur s'il vous plaît !

Ah pardon, je ne suis pas assez discret, je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois.

Il n'y a pas de prochaine fois, vous n'avez pas le droit de consommer des produits dans le magasin…

Je sais bien monsieur, mais ce n'est pas le genre de moldu que vous êtes qui va me dire ce que je dois faire.

L'homme rougit de colère mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il venait de se retrouver enfermé dans un des réfrigérateurs dont la porte vitrée resta hermétiquement close.

Vous n'allez pas le laisser là, s'indigna Hermione alors que Harry et Ron étaient toujours pris d'un fou rire en voyant le visage de l'homme écrasé contre la vitre.

Non, bien sûr, dans une dizaine de minutes, la porte s'ouvrira toute seule et il pourra sortir tranquillement certes un peu refroidi. Cependant, je me demande bien si les sorbets à la citrouille existent… Monsieur, dit-il en interpellant un autre vendeur qui passait par là. Abelforth allait-il en faire sa prochaine victime ?

Oui, répondit celui-ci autant étonné que la première personne à qui il avait demandé un renseignement.

Je voudrais savoir si vous recevrez un jour des sorbets à la citrouille, je constate tristement que vous n'en avez pas.

Pardon, des sorbets à la… ?

A la _citrouille_, répéta Abelforth en insistant bien comme si le vendeur était sourd.

Euh, je ne pense pas, répondit celui-ci.

Dans ce cas, puis-je vous demander de m'envoyer un hibou si un jour vous en apprenez l'existence ?

Un hibou ?

Un _hibou_, oui, ou une chouette… ah, c'est vrai que les moldus n'utilisent pas les chouettes.

Le vendeur devait certainement penser qu'il était en train de rêver ou qu'il avait des hallucinations.

Dans ce cas je vais vous donner mon numéro de téléphone. Il sortit un papier de sa poche et y inscrivit avec sa baguette le numéro de téléphone pendant que curieusement le vendeur venait de tourner la tête.

Vous avez le téléphone ? s'étonna Hermione.

Oui, en effet, évidemment je fais partie des rares qui acceptent le progrès, mais les inventions moldues sont parfois très utiles. Je devrais peut-être songer à acheter un téléphone portable, les moldus commencent à en avoir de plus en plus.

Cette discussion par des personnes qui semblaient stupéfaites de l'existence du téléphone ne rassura pas le vendeur qui se toucha le front pour voir s'il n'avait pas de la fièvre.

Apparemment, il semblait incapable de parler et Abelforth lui déposé le parchemin dans sa main paralysée.

Mais lorsqu'ils furent sur le point de tourner, le vendeur reprit ses esprits en entendant les cris étouffés de celui qui était enfermé dans le réfrigérateur. Mais il avait beau tirer sur la porte pour l'ouvrir, celle-ci était fermée.

Nous allons aller à la caisse, annonça Abelforth.

ESPECE DE VIEUX MALADE ! hurla une voix derrière eux.

Ah, évidemment, j'aurais dû m'en douter, dit Abelforth.

Et soudain, son nez changea de forme et s'allongea énormément, une grosse verrue couverte de poils y apparut alors que sa barbe et ses cheveux devenaient soudain vert fluo.

Puis il se retourna pour regarder la femme qui s'arrêta net. Apparemment, elle pensait elle aussi qu'elle avait des hallucinations.

Soudain au-dessus d'eux une autre caméra de surveillance s'enflamma et Abelforth se mit à siffloter comme si ce n'était pas lui mais la dame qu'il avait renversée le soupçonnait apparemment d'y être pour quelque chose. Mais elle dut partir, n'arrivant pas à dire quoi que ce soit à un homme donc le nez venait de prendre cinq centimètres en l'espace de quelques minutes.

Depuis le début, Harry et Ron étaient complètement morts de rire et même Hermione s'était maintenant mise à sourire, mais ce n'était pas terminé, il restait encore le passage en caisse.

Bonjour, dit-il à la caissière. Il commença à sortir toutes les boîtes et les posa sur le tapis roulant.

La caissière était très surprise de voir passer une vingtaine de boîtes de sorbets au citron d'affilée mais elle se contenta de faire son travail, cela semblait parfaitement normal lorsqu'on voyait que la personne qui avait acheté tout cela portait des cheveux verts fluo.

Lorsqu'il fallut payer, Abelforth sortit plusieurs Gallions qu'il donna à la femme.

Vous pourrez garder la monnaie, dit-il.

Monsieur attendez, vous ne pouvez pas payer avec ça…, dit-elle après avoir examiné les pièces.

Vous vous débrouillerez pour échanger, soyez déjà contente que j'ai donné en plus.

Et Abelforth partit rapidement sans lui laisser le temps de réagir en poussant le chariot rapidement, suivi par Harry, Ron et Hermione qui n'en pouvaient plus de rire, ils en avaient d'ailleurs les larmes aux yeux. Ce fou rire avait certainement été l'un des plus gros de leur vie.

Apparemment, l'escalator n'était toujours pas réparé et trois moldus ne comprenaient pas apparemment comment cela avait pu se produire. Enfin, il y avait une alarme incendie sur laquelle Abelforth appuya avant de partir toujours en sifflotant. Mais cela lui donnait un air coupable plus qu'autre chose.

Tous les moldus sortaient en courant alors que l'alarme retentissait.

Ils retournèrent donc à l'arrière du magasin après avoir déposé le chariot qui d'ailleurs était maintenant un peu usagé. Enfin, ils transplanèrent, alors que chacun d'eux était surchargé de sacs plastiques contenant les boîtes de glace.

Ils entreposèrent tout cela dans une pièce de chez Abelforth qui contenait cinq réfrigérateurs.

Après cet épisode de détente au milieu de cette période d'entraînement intensif, ils retournèrent au Terrier. Dans la cuisine, un chaudron était sur le feu et il s'y dégageait une excellente odeur de viande ce qui signifiait que le repas était bientôt prêt.

Ta leçon se passe bien, Harry ? demanda Mrs Weasley, d'un air soupçonneux en voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout l'air de s'être entraînés.

Oui, j'ai beaucoup progressé, Mirabella est passée à un entraînement beaucoup plus difficile d'occlumancie, maintenant, ils essaient à trois avec Ron et Hermione de rentrer dans mon esprit et je commence à réussir parfaitement.

Derrière lui, Ron pouffa de rire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Mrs Weasley assez sèchement. Tu es sûr que Ron ne vous dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Rien, m'man, c'est juste une blague que nous a faite Mirabella en partant, c'est assez marrant.

Mrs Weasley ne parut pas convaincue par la réponse de Ron mais elle retourna préparer le repas alors qu'ils montaient dans leurs chambres quelques instants.

Heureusement, Ginny ne leur demandait jamais où ils allaient car il semblait que Mrs Weasley lui avait demandé de les laisser tranquille car ils avaient des choses très importantes à faire cette année. Ginny, malgré sa curiosité naturelle, avait jusqu'à présent respecté les ordres de Mrs Weasley. Mais Harry savait que c'était plutôt par tristesse car Harry ne voulait plus sortir avec elle pour sa sécurité. Heureusement pour Harry, elle semblait comprendre parfaitement cela même si elle aurait préféré qu'il n'en soit pas ainsi.

C'est pourquoi elle les rejoignait dès qu'ils rentraient. Mais pendant qu'ils n'étaient pas là elle semblait elle aussi s'entraîner toute seule. Harry l'avait en effet surprise un matin à lancer des sortilèges alors qu'il lui transmettait un message de Mrs Weasley pour lui dire de venir manger.

Harry savait que si elle s'entraînait, c'était pour lui montrer qu'elle était capable de se défendre et qu'elle ne risquerait rien à cause de Voldemort.

Pendant l'après-midi, Hermione ne les laissa pas jouer au Quidditch et insista pour qu'ils aient un entraînement.

Elle avait prévu de faire apprendre un sortilège d'attaque qui consistait à emprisonner l'adversaire dans une toile d'araignée qui l'empêchait de bouger jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un la découpe.

Ron avait bien évidemment refusé de faire le cobaye pour cet entraînement et tous avaient accepté en raison de sa peur naturelle des araignées.

Le sortilège n'était pas vraiment difficile mais pour le rendre efficace il fallait beaucoup de détermination. Mais pour cela Harry commençait à en avoir l'habitude et il fut le premier à réussir un sortilège qui bloqua vraiment Hermione et ne lui envoya pas seulement quelques fils dont elle aurait pu facilement se débarrasser. En fait, on ne la voyait quasiment plus et il fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour enlever toutes les toiles d'araignées auxquelles Ron ne toucha pas.

La formule de ce sortilège était _arachnus filili_ mais évidemment, Harry et Hermione réussirent le sortilège du premier coup sans le prononcer. Ron apprenait plus progressivement, il commençait par faire le sortilège en le prononçant et cela fonctionnait parfaitement. Mais il avait de grosses difficultés avec les sortilèges non-formulés, et cela probablement car c'était Rogue qui lui en avait parlé pour la première fois de sa vie.

Ils avaient ensuite révisé le sortilège du mur d'eau ainsi que les flèches empoisonnées qui avaient été très utiles à Harry pour capturer Pétunia.

Mais ils étaient motivés et ils semblaient prêts à défendre Poudlard eux-mêmes en cas d'attaque. Car ils savaient que plus que jamais Poudlard était en danger, même si Ginny n'était pas au courant de l'imminence d'une grosse attaque.

Mrs Weasley les avait encore une fois regardé tout en terminant la lecture de _Sorcière hebdo _en faisant les mots croisés magiques et restait étonnée par leurs progrès, elle savait qu'elle-même n'était pas capable d'en faire autant.

Mais rapidement le faux Gallion se remit à chauffer. Harry était attendu le lendemain matin à neuf heures chez Abelforth.

Il savait que cette fois ce ne serait pas pour aller acheter des sorbets dans un magasin moldu et qu'il aurait certainement un entraînement difficile. C'est pourquoi, il préféra ne pas être en retard.

Rogue était là aussi et semblait totalement inexpressif.

Bien Harry, Severus, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer, la phase deux du plan est terminée et a parfaitement réussi, la phase trois commence et nous devrions bientôt pouvoir avoir des renseignements sur les Horcruxes de Voldemort pour pouvoir mieux les détruire. Bien sûr, cela ne vous concerne pas mais vous pouvez être rassurés, tout se passe bien.

Très bien, répondit Rogue, mais j'ai une nouvelle un peu moins joyeuse, le Seigneur des Ténèbres vient de recruter un nouveau Mangemort dans des circonstances bizarres. Apparemment, il serait venu le voir il y a quelques jours pour demander à entrer à son service et le Seigneur des Ténèbres a accepté. Malheureusement, ses pouvoirs semblent immenses même s'il a un comportement tout à fait bizarre, il semble particulièrement s'intéresser à moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cela m'énerve un peu. Apparemment, il semble ne rien vouloir d'autre qu'obéir au Seigneur des Ténèbres puisque j'ai appris qu'il a fait des choses assez terribles.

Etonnant, dit Abelforth d'un air mystérieux, quel est son nom ?

Un certain Joe Jigger, je ne sais vraiment pas d'où il sort, il parle très mal l'anglais, à ce qu'il paraît il vient de Russie, mais son nom… dit Rogue un peu perplexe.

C'est bizarre en effet, dit Abelforth toujours aussi mystérieusement. Et bien dans ce cas, je pense que la chose à retenir est le fait que le plan est bien lancé pour le moment. Nous allons donc passer à la leçon suivante, Severus, je vous laisse la parole.

Bien, Mr Potter, j'ai choisi pour vous un nouveau maléfice très utile que l'on appelle le maléfice du Rayon Rose. Il est évidemment très puissant et encore une fois, vous devrez en contrôler votre usage. Il vous permettra de lutter contre une ou deux personnes à la fois au maximum. Il consiste en fait à émettre un puissant faisceau de lumière rose qui n'est pas un simple faisceau mais qui envoie beaucoup de puissance maléfique également. En quelque sorte, il vous permet d'enlever toutes ses forces à votre adversaire et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de le tuer. Evidemment, vous n'allez pas rester dix minutes à lancer le sortilège mais même envoyé ponctuellement il reste suffisamment efficace pour qu'il soit intéressant que vous l'appreniez. Le problème en fait est que l'on peut facilement bloquer l'effet de ce sortilège par un sortilège du bouclier classique que malheureusement les Mangemorts connaissent quand même. La formule est _rossiweak_ et étant donné que c'est un maléfice vous devrez vous concentrer sur le fait que vous voulez faire du mal, faire du mal au Mal dans votre cas comme je vous l'ai déjà dit à plusieurs reprises. Nous allons peut-être aller à Poudlard, nous aurons plus de place pour s'entraîner.

Bien sûr, dit Abelforth.

Et grâce au Portoloin ils se rendirent dans la Salle Albus Dumbledore qui était toujours dans l'état où ils l'avaient laissée, c'est-à-dire avec un large espace au milieu pour s'entraîner.

Harry fit plusieurs essais sur des lutins de Cornouaille que Abelforth possédait dans une malle et qu'il était retourné chercher chez lui pour l'apprentissage du maléfice.

Bien, Potter, une dernière information pour vous aider à apprendre ce maléfice plus facilement, essayez de convertir votre détermination en rayonnement par votre baguette, n'oubliez pas la formule _rossiweak_, c'est parti.

Rogue libéra d'abord un lutin de Cornouailles et Harry lança le maléfice en prenant soin de respecter scrupuleusement les consignes données par Rogue.

Un rayonnement rose mais assez faible en jaillit. Harry le maintint cependant longtemps pour que cela affaiblisse enfin le lutin qui tomba, n'arrivant plus à voler. Rogue le remit dans la malle.

C'est bien mais nous allons essayer avec un autre, vous pouvez encore progresser, dit Rogue en libérant un nouveau lutin qui était en pleine forme.

Cette fois, Harry réussit à faire un maléfice un peu plus puissant.

Mais Rogue voulait qu'il maîtrise parfaitement le maléfice et il lui fit essayer encore une demi-douzaine de fois jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de lutin en forme. A la fin, son maléfice était beaucoup plus puissant et il avait suffi de quelques fractions de secondes pour que le lutin tombe par terre épuisé.

Très bien, Mr Potter, je vais donc vous libérer en ce qui me concerne.

Cependant Harry, il faudrait que tu viennes cette après-midi vers quatorze ou quinze heures si cela ne te dérange pas, nous irons faire une petite expédition à Poudlard.

D'accord, dit Harry. Cette idée l'intéressait beaucoup.

Il serait bien cependant que tu prennes avec toi ta cape d'invisibilité pour éviter toute rencontre fâcheuse.

Pas de problème, répondit Harry encore plus enthousiasmé, il aimait beaucoup utiliser sa cape d'invisibilité car il savait que cela indiquait qu'il faisait quelque chose d'interdit et malgré tout cela lui plaisait de faire des choses interdites et de violer le règlement intérieur de l'école.

D'ailleurs il évita de croiser le regard de Rogue lorsque le sujet de la cape d'invisibilité fut abordé.

Pour le repas de midi au Terrier, le Ministre était là aussi avec sa femme et Harry était content de voir que tout était quasiment prêt pour que les adultes puissent aussi prendre des cours.

En revanche Molly, lorsque tu auras terminé ton travail pour établir des meilleurs manuels scolaires, tu passeras aux livres d'apprentissage de la défense pour adultes. Mais je pense que l'on va embaucher d'autres personnes qui travailleront dans ton service car vous n'êtes pas encore beaucoup pour le moment.

Très bien, Rufus, de toute façon, j'ai bientôt fini de décortiquer les livres les plus intéressants, j'ai donné à Dolores mes premiers comptes-rendus, elle se charge de rédiger un peu mieux avec Jessica. Mais c'est vrai qu'une personne en plus ferait du bien.

Vers quatorze heures trente, il se rendit chez Abelforth qui lisait un journal moldu tranquillement assis sur son canapé.

Vois-tu Harry, notre petite visite d'hier au magasin de surgelés n'est pas passée inaperçue, regarde.

Et il lui tendit un journal sur lequel à la page 3 il y avait une photo du supermarché qu'ils avaient visité hier avec un article.

ENCORE DES EVENEMENTS ETRANGES DANS UN MAGASIN DE SURGELES

_Hier matin, des évènements étranges se sont produits dans un magasin de surgelés de la banlieue Ouest de Londres. C'est le quatre-vingt-douzième magasin répertorié qui subit ce genre d'évènements depuis quelques années._

_A chaque fois, la même personne se trouve dans ces magasins en même temps, il s'agit d'un homme possédant une longue barbe argentée ainsi que des cheveux très longs mais « en pétard » avec un chapeau bizarre et qui est vêtu d'un manière très bizarre avec des longues capes._

_Lors de l'attaque d'hier, les témoins ont remarqué qu'il avait les cheveux vert fluo mais les caméras de surveillance n'ont pas pu prendre de photos étant donné qu'elles ont toutes mystérieusement brûlé sans que personne comprenne pourquoi. Mais la liste des évènements étranges ne s'arrête pas là, un escalator est mystérieusement tombé en panne et malgré des heures de recherche pour trouver la cause de la panne, les réparateurs ont dû se rendre compte que celui-ci est en excellent état de marche, il semblerait seulement qu'il ne veuille pas fonctionner. Par ailleurs un pot de glace au chocolat s'est écrasé sur la tête d'une cliente sans que personne n'ait vu d'où il vienne ; un homme s'est retrouvé enfermé dans un réfrigérateur sans qu'il soit possible de l'ouvrir. Le gérant du magasin a d'ailleurs appelé le technicien du magasin qui a essayé en vain de découper le réfrigérateur avec une meuleuse. Mais mystérieusement après quelques minutes, la porte s'est ouverte toute seule pour le libérer. L'homme a d'ailleurs tenté de payer avec des pièces bizarres avant de s'enfuir alors que l'alarme incendie se déclenchait dans le magasin. Il faut noter également que l'homme a été observé en train de faire exploser un chariot pour pouvoir l'utiliser sans y mettre de pièce. _

_L'homme, qui achète à chaque fois un chariot rempli de boîtes de sorbets aurait par ailleurs demandé à un vendeur s'il existe des sorbets à la citrouille avant de lui demander de lui envoyer sa réponse « par hibou ». Il lui a enfin donné son numéro de téléphone que la police est en train d'étudier._

_Il faut noter que l'homme était cette fois accompagné de deux jeunes gens et d'une jeune fille._

_Parmi les évènements bizarres qui se sont produits récemment dans des supermarchés de surgelés alors que ce même homme était observé, on peut particulièrement noter la panne simultanée de toutes les caisses, les ampoules qui se mettent à émettre de la lumière verte, les prix qui se changent tous seuls dans les rayons, les roues des chariots qui disparaissent, les cartons de glace qui explosent, les portes électriques qui restent bloquées…_

Et bien vous êtes connu, constata Harry.

Oui, malheureusement je n'arrive pas à me retenir. Bien maintenant nous allons tout de suite nous rendre à Poudlard, as-tu pris ta cape d'invisibilité ?

Oui.

Bien, c'est parfait, j'ai moi aussi la mienne, allons-y.

Ils se rendirent dans la Salle Albus Dumbledore et en sortirent pour se trouver dans le couloir menant au bureau directorial. Ils étaient tous les deux sous leur cape d'invisibilité et marchaient lentement sans faire de bruit. Il y avait encore un Auror devant les portes de chênes et soudain on entendit un bruit de fracas dans le hall menant à la Grande Salle.

Harry savait que Abelforth venait de faire tomber une armure pour faire diversion. Tous les deux descendirent rapidement par les escaliers menant aux cachots. Le cachot numéro sept était tout prêt d'eux et ils y entrèrent sans être vus. Harry commença à enlever sa cape d'invisibilité mais Abelforth lui dit :

Non ! on ne sait jamais, votre nouvelle prof pourrait être là, garde-la encore.

Ils descendirent par la galerie qui menait à la grotte, après avoir ouvert les portes de l'armoire sans fond. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent dans la grotte où se trouvait le lac. Il n'y avait personne et ils purent enlever leurs capes d'invisibilité.

Au plafond, il y avait des milliers de chauves-souris qui furent dérangées par la lumière et qui commencèrent à voler au-dessus d'eux en émettant des cris aigus. Mais ils les ignorèrent.

Abelforth s'approcha du lac et examina un peu l'eau qu'il toucha. Apparemment, tout semblait normal. Mais en regardant de plus près, Harry se rendit compte que ce lac était en fait une sorte de trou, le fond ne descendait pas lentement, dès le bord, le fond était quasiment vertical et ce trou devait rejoindre les abysses du lac.

Abelforth fit de grands mouvements de baguette en murmurant quelques mots incompréhensibles et de sa baguette sortit un puissant jet de lumière qu'il dirigea dans le lac. Apparemment, le jet se perdait à des profondeurs abyssales et on ne distingua aucun fond.

Nous allons plonger dedans ? demanda Harry pas très rassuré.

Non, non, pas encore, Harry, je t'avais dit que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment. Mais nous explorerons cela ainsi que les sept cavernes dans quelques temps. Nous allons seulement placer un sortilège d'Illusion pour faire croire que ces cavernes sont bouchées.

Harry trouvait bizarre qu'Abelforth ait le temps d'aller faire des provisions de sorbets en se moquant un peu des moldus mais qu'il n'ait pas le temps d'explorer cette grotte qui avait tout de même été créée par Lord Voldemort. Mais Abelforth s'était déjà penché dans un des sept trous qui était l'entrée d'une caverne et constata la grandeur de celle-ci.

En effet, c'est très grand, mais je te promets Harry que nous viendrons bientôt ici. En attendant, je vais créer un enchantement qui fera croire qu'il y a une paroi rocheuse devant nous. On pourra bien sûr la traverser, mais personne n'aurait l'idée d'y aller, surtout s'il n'y a que Mrs Bett qui viendra ici.

Abelforth commença à faire de grands mouvements avec sa baguette et semblait faire un va-et-vient entres les deux parois de roche qui se faisaient face. Lentement, c'était comme si une paroi rocheuse apparaissait devant eux, d'abord quasiment invisible puis de plus en plus réelle et à la fin il aurait été impossible de dire que c'était une fausse.

Abelforth y approcha la main qui passa au travers et disparut finalement entièrement avant de revenir.

Monsieur, est-ce que vous ne pensez pas que les chauves-souris risquent de ne pas détecter la paroi et de passer au travers ? vous savez avec les ultrasons.

C'est une bonne question mais si tu veux bien aller de l'autre côté je vais crier un peu.

Harry passa de l'autre côté et attendit quelques secondes sans rien entendre et finalement il traversa à nouveau la fausse paroi de pierre.

Je n'ai rien entendu, dit-il.

Et bien voilà, cela veut dire que ça arrête les sons et donc les ultrasons, les chauves-souris détecteront cette paroi comme si c'était une véritable paroi rocheuse, mais ta remarque était particulièrement intelligente, Harry.

Ils firent la même chose dans les six autres cavités et Harry pouvait maintenant être rassuré à propos de cela, personne ne découvrirait le secret de cette grotte.

Ils furent donc de retour chez Abelforth qui fit pratiquer à nouveau à Harry le sortilège du puissant bouclier mais la progression de Harry était très lente et il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment augmenté la puissance du sortilège. Cependant, il arrivait mieux à se contrôler car il était projeté en arrière beaucoup moins loin que lors du dernier entraînement. Mais après environ deux heures de travail, Abelforth lui dit qu'ils retravailleraient cela plus tard. Il avait décidé qu'il n'y aurait pas de leçons demain car c'était la veille de la rentrée et qu'ils devraient tous préparer leurs valises.

Harry Potter, quand est-ce que Dobby pourra venir avec vous ? demanda Dobby lorsque Harry venait de rentrer.

La prochaine fois que nous aurons une leçon Dobby, aujourd'hui, c'était juste une mission particulière et tu ne pouvais pas venir.

Harry ne mentionna bien sûr pas l'entraînement pour le sortilège _enmageznem_ et prit soin de bien fermer son esprit pour éviter que Dobby ne puisse le ressentir. Il ne savait pas si les elfes pouvaient avoir des pouvoirs de légilimens mais cela ne lui semblait pas impossible, ça aurait même été plutôt logique pour lui.

Par contre, Dobby, tu reviendras à Poudlard avec moi, bien sûr, et là-bas, nous aurons beaucoup de choses à faire.

Ah, merci Monsi… pardon, Harry Potter.

Ce soir-là, Fred et George étaient venus manger au Terrier et ils avaient apporté plusieurs parchemins pour faire la publicité de leur magasin à afficher dans Poudlard. Les affiches étaient bien sûr à l'image de leur magasin et étaient ensorcelées. On y voyait l'image d'un gros feu d'artifice qui crépitait doucement et en émettant parfois des légers sifflements. Le fond de l'affiche était d'un jaune fluo qui aurait été visible à trois kilomètres. Il y avait indiqué en lettres magiques qui tournoyaient sur elles-mêmes :

Weasley & Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux,

93, Chemin de Traverse.

Il y avait en dessous une liste d'objets qu'ils vendaient.

Vous les mettrez un peu partout, dit Fred.

D'accord, dit Harry alors que Hermione paraissait un peu indignée.

Quand même, il n'y a plus lieu de faire tout cela, Ombrage ne sera plus comme avant.

Attention, dit Ron, madame est Préfète-en-chef.

Fred et George commencèrent à pouffer de rire en se moquant d'Hermione.

Préfète-en-chef ! s'exclama Fred

Ca m'a toujours fait rire, dit George.

Hermione, ne les écoute pas, nous sommes tous fiers de toi, dit Mrs Weasley en poussant Fred et George.

D'ailleurs à ce repas, il y avait un peu tout le monde, le Ministre et sa femme, beaucoup d'Aurors et des amis des Weasley qui travaillaient au Ministère de la Magie. Molly avait donc préparé un succulent repas comme d'habitude que Harry dévora avec plaisir, la cuisine de Molly avait toujours été sa préférée.

L'ambiance était très détendue et évidemment personne ne pensait que avec l'approche de la rentrée, l'attaque prévue de Poudlard approchait également et que le temps était court pour que tous soient convenablement préparés.

Le soir après le repas, pendant que les adultes parlaient, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et George étaient sortis sur la table de la terrasse extérieure du Terrier pour discuter d'un peu tout.

Harry, il va falloir organiser une réunion d'information à propos de l'AD dès la rentrée ! dit Hermione.

Ah euh oui, dit Harry.

Nous devons fixer une date ! pressa Hermione. Comme cela nous l'indiquerons sur les panneaux d'affichage.

Hermione, doucement, il va falloir attendre nos emplois du temps ! lui rappela Ron, on ne peut pas savoir à l'avance.

Et il faudra aussi tenir compte de l'entraînement de Quidditch, dit Harry.

Harry, sincèrement, ne crois-tu pas que tu devrais renoncer à être dans l'équip…

Mais tu es folle ! s'exclama Harry. C'est ce que je préfère et je ne m'en priverai pas.

Bien, bien, dit Hermione.

Ne pourrait-on pas collaborer un peu à l'AD ? demanda Fred.

Comment voulez-vous collaborer ? demanda Hermione.

Je pensais que l'on pourrait fournir des objets de défense comme des chapeaux.

Je pense qu'on devrait les prêter seulement pour donner envie de les acheter, ajouta George.

Pourquoi pas ? dit Hermione, c'est vrai que tous ces objets peuvent être utiles si nous devons nous défendre face à une attaque de l'école.

Oui, il faudra voir cela, dit Harry, c'est une bonne idée, si vous avez le temps, vous pourrez même venir nous aider à donner des cours !

Si nous avons le temps… dit George.

On va avoir beaucoup de choses à faire ces temps-ci, nos commandes n'arrêtent pas d'augmenter et viennent même de l'étranger.

On a déjà réservé un local dans le Hall de la Paix pour y placer une seconde boutique et un atelier de fabrication car nous n'avons plus de place au Chemin de Traverse.

Nous avons aussi prévu d'embaucher peut-être deux personnes pour subvenir à la demande.

C'est excellent, dit Harry.

Et tout ça c'est grâce à toi, dit Fred.

Oui, on te doit tout, ajouta George.

Le lendemain matin, Mrs Weasley les avait réveillé à huit heures pour qu'ils commencent à préparer leurs affaires pour la rentrée.

Cela n'avait pas pris beaucoup de temps. Ils avaient rassemblé leurs habits, leur matériel scolaire et Harry avait pris soin de faire rentrer Hedwige.

Dobby était très rigolo avec sa petite valise qui contenait quelques habits, il avait pu avec le salaire qu'il recevait, se constituer une garde-robe et il avait acheté un costume tout à fait élégant à sa taille ce qui changeait du bout de tissu crade qu'il portait lorsqu'il était au service de la famille Malefoy.

Il avait donc vêtu son costume noir et portait un chapeau de clown rouge qui allait très bien avec ses chaussures de couleur pourpre. Mais ses chaussures étaient bien trop grandes et il marchait avec difficulté.

Ainsi, tous auraient été prêts pour partir l'après-midi.

Ne pourrait-on pas aller au Chemin de Traverse ? proposa Ron.

Oh non, je ne préfèrerais pas, cela reste toujours dangereux…

T'inquiète m'man, il y a toujours plein d'Aurors là-bas, on ne risquera rien.

Je préfère demander à Rufus qu'il nous fasse accompagner mais il doit avoir du travail, vous n'allez quand même pas le déranger pour cela.

On va seulement lui demander, dit Ron, si ce n'est pas possible ce n'est pas grave.

Je viens avec vous alors.

Ils se rendirent donc au Ministère de la Magie mais le bureau de Kingsley était vide. Ils montèrent donc à l'étage supérieur pour aller voir Rufus Scrimgeour.

Oui, dit-il lorsqu'ils frappèrent à la porte.

Bonjour, Rufus, dit Molly.

Quelle bonne surprise de vous voir ici, que voulez-vous.

Mrs Weasley ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Ron fut plus rapide.

On voudrait aller au Chemin de Traverse, mais maman ne veut pas nous laisser aller tous seuls.

Elle a parfaitement raison, vous savez tous que Harry est particulièrement recherché par Voldemort et il ne peut y aller tout seul. Mais justement, je n'ai rien à faire pour le moment, je devais rencontrer le Ministre de la Magie du Tibet cette après-midi mais il ne peut pas venir car il a un empêchement. Et je n'ai donc rien à faire, je vais venir avec vous.

Ah, ça me rassure, mais est-ce que la sécurité est suffisante ? demanda Molly un peu inquiète.

Ne t'inquiète pas, la sécurité est largement suffisante et tu pourras travailler tranquillement sans rien craindre, dit Rufus.

D'accord merci, Rufus, à tout à l'heure et soyez prudents, dit-elle à Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

Allez nous allons y aller tout de suite, Mike, si quelqu'un veut me voir, préviens Smirillus que je suis sur le Chemin de Traverse et qu'ils n'auront qu'à me chercher.

Le sorcier qui, lui, semblait toujours autant débordé de travail acquiesça. Il avait un peu l'air énervé ce qui était parfaitement compréhensible étant donné le travail qu'il avait à faire alors que le Ministre allait se balader sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Ils descendirent donc par les ascenseurs jusqu'au hall du Ministère de la Magie au rez-de-chaussée. Une foule de personnes se rendaient au Ministère à cette heure-là et le Ministre fut salué par une bonne cinquantaine de personnes qu'il croisa sur le trajet menant à la Porte à Transplaner.

Les Aurors qui la gardaient les laissèrent passer directement après les avoir salué.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une sorte de hall lumineux qui donnait sur le Chemin de Traverse par une ouverture en face de la Porte à Transplaner.

Le Chemin de Traverse était tout aussi rempli que le Ministère et il ressemblait de plus en plus au Chemin de Traverse qu'il avait connu lorsqu'il avait découvert le monde magique, c'est-à-dire que les gens s'arrêtaient pour discuter entre eux sans vraiment craindre d'être attaqués.

En effet, la présence d'Aurors qui patrouillaient dans une tenue spéciale donnait une forte impression de sécurité.

La plupart des boutiques étaient ouvertes et les étalages de produits étaient ressortis dans l'étroite rue.

Ils se baladèrent toute l'après-midi dans le Chemin de Traverse et avaient rencontré beaucoup d'élèves de Poudlard qui faisaient leurs achats de rentrée à la dernière minute.

Ils étaient notamment tombés sur Mrs Bett qui poussait un chariot plein de provisions. Harry remarqua parmi cela des bocaux d'insectes pour nourrir ses chauves-souris.

Aha ! quelle bonne surprise ! dit-elle en les voyant.

Bonjour professeur, dit Hermione sur un ton poli.

Et bien voyez-vous, je faisais mes courses, aha ! je suis un peu en retard pour la rentrée et j'ai acheté quelques trucs pour mes chauves-souris aussi, elles sont déjà installées. J'avais craint qu'elles soient un peu trop dépaysées mais apparemment ça va bien pour elles.

Harry remarqua dans le chariot un Eclair de Feu et Mrs Bett surprit son regard intrigué.

Ahaha ! dit-elle dans un ricanement suraigu qui fit retourner tous les passants. Et oui, Mr Potter, mon Eclair de Feu, on m'a dit que vous en avez un aussi, ça me sert lorsque j'arrive à l'entrée du parc de Poudlard pour aller jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Vous savez avec tous ces sortilèges, je ne peux pas directement rentrer ! Aha ! et oui, j'ai toujours été douée pour voler sur un balai, lorsque j'étais élève à Pouffsoufle, j'étais attrapeuse de l'équipe de Quidditch, et on a gagné la coupe des Quatre Maisons les sept années lorsque j'étais à Poudlard ! Aha, j'espère que ça sera comme ça cette année. Mais bon la Directrice ne veut pas que j'entre dans l'équipe car je suis trop vieille. Enfin, je garde toujours la forme, aha !

Euh, nous allons continuer à faire nos courses, au revoir Mrs Bett, dit Hermione.

Au revoir, ahaha ! nous nous verrons demain pour la rentrée à Poudlard, ahaha !

Cette rencontre confirmait un peu la première impression qu'ils avaient tous de Mrs Bett, elle semblait être à moitié folle.

Ils passèrent donc dans plusieurs magasins et Hermione avait encore acheté des livres. Bien évidemment, ils avaient fait venir Dobby, et le pauvre elfe semblait avoir des difficultés à les suivre au milieu de tout ce monde à cause notamment de ses chaussures trop grandes.

Rufus avait acheté un bouquet de fleurs pour sa femme lorsqu'il rentrerait le soir et il avait offert à chacun une glace. Ils étaient allés voir également la boutique de Fred et George qui était toujours l'attraction principale du Chemin de Traverse et Rufus avait acheté près de 200 Gallions de farces et attrapes.

Vers dix-huit heures, ils rentrèrent cependant vers la Porte à Transplaner mais Rufus s'était arrêté au Bureau des Aurors du Chemin de Traverse où travaillaient une dizaine de personnes dont certaines avaient pour travail de renseigner les passants.

Kingsley y travaillait en ce moment à ce bureau et il les fit entrer dans une seconde pièce par une porte située au fond de la première. Sur le mur, il y avait un grand plan du Chemin de Traverse avec des points qui bougeaient pour indiquer la position de chacun des visiteurs. Les Aurors avaient une couleur différente. C'était en fait comme la Carte du Maraudeur et on voyait les noms des personnes à côté des petits points.

Kingsley, j'ai remarqué quelque chose d'important, il y a beaucoup de personnes qui parlent des langues étrangères.

Oui, en effet, il semblerait que beaucoup de visiteurs viennent du monde entier.

Je pense qu'il faudrait que certains Aurors apprennent ces langues étrangères ou peut-être en embaucher dans d'autres pays, ça pourrait être grave si les Mangemorts se mettaient à parler une autre langue, ils pourraient préparer quelque chose dans notre dos sans que l'on s'en rende compte.

Après quelques minutes de discussion, ils rentrèrent au Terrier où Mrs Weasley s'impatientait. Elle se jeta sur eux apparemment soulagée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

Enfin vous rentrez…

Maman, tout va très bien, on ne risquait rien, lui dit Ginny lassée.

Mrs Weasley insista pour qu'ils se couchent tôt car ils devraient se lever tôt le lendemain pour se rendre au Poudlard Express qui partait à sept heures. Ils devaient donc se lever à cinq heures du matin pour ne pas risquer de le rater.

Harry se coucha donc heureux de retourner à Poudlard. Car même s'il avait passé de très bonnes vacances au Terrier en compagnie des Weasley, il savait que sa véritable maison était et serait toujours Poudlard.


	23. Rentrée anticipée

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 23 : RENTREE ANTICIPEE**

Le samedi matin, c'était la cohue au Terrier, bien que toutes les affaires de chacun fussent prêtes depuis la veille. Mrs Weasley craignait beaucoup un éventuel retard et avait pour cela préparé les petits déjeuners depuis bien longtemps.

Elle fut cependant un peu rassurée lorsque les voitures du Ministère étaient arrivées un peu en avance. Ils devaient cependant selon Mrs Weasley partir vers cinq heures et demi.

Harry regarda la carte de l'Angleterre, de Loutry Sainte-Chaspoule, où se situait le Terrier, à Londres, il y avait à peu près trois cent kilomètres d'autoroute.

Mrs Weasley, s'inquiéta Harry, nous devons bien y être à sept heures.

Oui, pourquoi ?

Ca nous fait une heure et demie pour faire trois cent kilomètres ?

Oui, c'est cela, pourquoi ?

C'est impossible à moins de rouler à deux cent kilomètres heures.

C'est beaucoup deux cent kilomètres heures ? demanda Mrs Weasley.

Je trouve que ça fait plutôt lent, dit Ron.

En tous cas, Rufus a dit que c'était largement suffisant car les voitures du Ministère vont très vite.

Harry était un peu étonné, ils n'allaient quand même pas rouler à deux cent kilomètres heures sur l'autoroute !

Ils avaient une voiture pour tous, c'est-à-dire Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mr et Mrs Weasley et ils étaient accompagnés par Rufus qui conduisait ainsi que par deux Aurors inconnus et par Lupin et Tonks. Ils rentrèrent cependant tous dans la voiture qui avait une plus grande capacité grâce à des enchantements et tous les bagages rentrèrent dans le coffre. C'était plutôt impressionnant car chacun d'eux avaient deux grosses valises, ainsi que le sac à dos contenant les livres et les affaires de classe, la cage des chouettes et hiboux et d'autres objets personnels dans d'autres sacs ainsi que des chaudrons.

Finalement, ils partirent un peu avant cinq heures et demi et traversèrent quelques routes de campagne avant d'atteindre l'autoroute. La voiture devait avoir des enchantements particuliers pour rester sur la route parce que Scrimgeour prenait les virages à près de cent cinquante kilomètres sans freiner d'après le compteur de vitesse.

Habituellement, lorsque Harry avait utilisé cette voiture, ils avaient toujours roulé à vitesse normale. Il leur avait d'ailleurs fallu quasiment quatre heures pour aller à Londres. Apparemment, les personnes qu'ils croisaient sur la route semblaient un peu terrifiées à l'idée qu'une voiture à l'apparence aussi vieille puisse rouler si vite sans sortir de la route.

A l'entrée de l'autoroute, Scrimgeour n'avait pas pris la peine de payer et il avait foncé dans la barrière qui avait volé derrière. Mais comme la voiture n'avait pas de plaque d'immatriculation, ils étaient difficilement repérables.

Sur l'autoroute ils ne roulaient pas à moins de deux cent kilomètres heures en faisant parfois des pointes à trois cent. Mais la voiture restait d'un confort royal à l'intérieur.

Les moldus semblaient d'ailleurs tous terrifiés et ils se poussaient sur une autre voie lorsque Scrimgeour se collait derrière eux, quelques centimètres seulement séparant les pare-chocs des voitures. D'ailleurs il n'hésitait pas non plus à klaxonner très fort et ils roulèrent sans encombre.

Seuls Harry et Hermione ne semblaient pas très à l'aise, ils avaient toujours eu l'habitude de rouler à des vitesses normales pour des moldus. Mais les autres ne semblaient pas se rendre compte qu'ils roulaient un peu vite, ils trouvaient seulement que les autres voitures roulaient très lentement.

Ils arrivèrent cependant à un autre péage où trois voitures de police les attendaient. Scrimgeour encore une fois défonça la barrière et passa sans laisser vraiment le temps aux policiers démarrer.

Ils ne virent ainsi plus les voitures de police mais un hélicoptère les surprit et Scrimgeour accéléra encore à près de trois cent cinquante kilomètres heure. La conduite devenait très dangereuse et leur voiture oscillait dangereusement entre les files de voitures.

Après avoir été suivis comme ça jusqu'à la fin de l'autoroute, ils arrivèrent dans Londres. Pour semer l'hélicoptère, Scrimgeour entra dans la station de métro et descendit les escaliers pour sauter sur la voie avec la voiture et doubler les rames de métro dont les passagers semblaient complètement abasourdis. Ils ressortirent plus loin par une autre station et après avoir roulé un peu plus calmement – ce qui voulait dire pas à plus de cent cinquante kilomètres heures – ils arrivèrent vers six heures et demie devant la gare de King's Cross.

Ils commencèrent à sortir tous les bagages devant les moldus ébahis. Même dans un semi-remorque ils auraient eu du mal à faire rentrer tout cela.

Ils se rendirent donc tous avec leurs bagages déposés sur des chariots et traversèrent le pilier entre les voies neuf et dix pour se retrouver sur un autre voie, la voie 9 ¾, où attendait le Poudlard Express dont les moteurs étaient déjà allumés, émettant de la vapeur.

Un grand nombre d'élèves étaient là avec leurs parents. Harry repéra Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient tous seuls près d'un mur mais il se dit qu'il irait leur rendre une petite visite lorsque le train aurait démarré. De nombreux Aurors étaient là et certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix comme Maugrey Fol Œil qui s'approcha d'eux pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien montés.

Ils prirent un compartiment et ils y déposèrent leurs affaires. Neville et Luna étaient également avec eux dans le compartiment. A sept heures tous les élèves étaient rentrés et les parents regardèrent le train démarrer lentement alors que les Aurors surveillaient bien que personne ne monte à bord sans autorisation. Finalement, le train quittait le quai et les enfants et les parents échangeaient les derniers « au revoir » masqués par les sifflements de la locomotive.

Le train était maintenant engagé à pleine vitesse et tous se rassirent. Ils commencèrent par se raconter leurs vacances. En fait, Ron et Hermione avaient pu rester avec eux dans le wagon car les préfets n'avaient plus besoin de veiller au respect de l'ordre, c'étaient les Aurors qui le faisaient.

Regardez, j'ai réussi à dénicher une autre plante très rare que je n'ai jamais vu dans les serres du professeur Chourave.

Et il sortit de son sac un petit pot contenant une plante aux feuilles rouges avec des courts tentacules violets qui s'agitaient violemment en essayant de lui attraper le bras.

Regardez son système de défense, si vous y mettez le doigt…

Euh, je ne préfère pas… dit Harry se rappelant très bien avoir été couvert d'une substance malodorante à cause du _mimbulus mimbletonia_.

Et c'est quoi son nom ? demanda Hermione.

_Tentaculus amazonicus_, il vient d'Amérique du Sud et on le trouve uniquement là-bas. Je suis pressé de le montrer au professeur Chourave.

Luna n'avait encore rien dit et se contentait de suivre avec ses yeux le mouvement d'un tentacule de la plante.

J'espère que nous n'aurons pas trop de travail cette année, dit Neville. Ils nous ont rajouté d'autres matières et en plus il y a encore cette Ombrage. Certes elle a l'air plus normale, vous avez dû remarquer aux examens…

Harry doutait sérieusement de cela, Ombrage lui était apparue tout aussi désagréable que d'habitude.

Vous vous rendez compte que le Ministre ne nous a toujours pas répondu à propos de la lettre qu'a adressée mon père à propos d'Ombrage, dit Luna en regardant toujours la plante qui s'agitait de plus en plus et menaçait de sortir du pot toute seule.

Que voulait-il lui dire ? demanda Hermione.

Harry savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû poser cette question, il commençait à avoir l'habitude des théories farfelues de Luna. Mais Hermione se rendit compte de son erreur lorsque Luna commença à parler.

Ombrage est un hybride, sa mère était une elfe et son père un gobelin, et on a demandé au Ministère d'enquêter là-dessus…

C'était marqué dans le _Chicaneur_, dit Harry pour faire comme s'il était un lecteur attentif de ce magazine.

Oui, je sais, mais le Ministre a répondu que c'était faux et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de cela. En plus papa lui avait demandé de s'en occuper à ton anniversaire, Harry. Mais papa…

Ron et Ginny venaient tous les deux d'exploser de rire et Luna s'interrompit pour les regarder sans comprendre qu'elle était la raison de ces moqueries.

Mais ils se calmèrent car même si Luna était très spéciale, elle était l'une de leurs meilleures amies.

Vous ne trouvez pas cela bizarre, les Serpentard ne sont pas encore passés nous voir, dit Harry. Peut-être que nous devrions aller les voir…

Harry, ce n'est pas la peine de les provoquer, dit Hermione, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à te donner une retenue.

Mais Harry rigola face à cette menace.

C'est depuis que Malefoy est… enfin depuis qu'il a été tué, dit Neville d'un air morose même s'il avait toujours détesté Malefoy. Au fait Harry à propos de la Mangemort Dursley, dans la _Gazette_ ils disaient que euh… je veux dire, elle est vraiment de ta famille.

Oui, répondit Harry, mais bon je ne considère pas ce genre de personnes comme de ma famille. Mais ça ne sert à rien de dire cela à tout le monde, je préfère que l'on ne polémique pas trop autour de moi, ils en ont déjà assez fait comme ça depuis quelques années.

Bien sûr Harry, pardon, dit Neville en rougissant un peu.

T'inquiète, de toutes façons elle est en prison pour toute sa vie maintenant.

Le chariot de bonbons était passé et tous avaient acheté plein de friandises de toutes sortes. Harry était content de voir que Ron avait enfin pu prendre tout ce qu'il voulait. Cela s'expliquait par le fait que la famille Weasley commençait à avoir beaucoup d'argent.

Ils se gavèrent donc de bonbons tout en discutant joyeusement alors que le train continuait son voyage au cœur des montagnes et des plaines, enjambant les rivières par des ponts et traversant les montagnes par des tunnels.

Potter, tu vas nous payer la mort de Drago, il n'aurait jamais échoué si toi et ce stupide Dumbledore…

Mais Pansy Parkinson n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Les mots « stupide Dumbledore » avaient frappé son esprit comme un éclair et il venait de stupéfixer Pansy qui tomba par terre et roula dans le couloir alors que Tonks se précipitait pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle ranima instantanément Pansy.

Il a essayé de me tuer ! s'exclama-t-elle en montrant Harry du doigt.

Tonks suivi la direction de son doigt et regarda Harry avec un air un peu bête avant de lui sourire.

Jeune fille, vous devriez apprendre à reconnaître un éclair de stupéfixion et un sortilège de mort, dit Tonks froidement.

Il m'a attaqué, cria Pansy frénétiquement.

Où est votre compartiment ? demanda Tonks.

Là-bas, dit Pansy d'un air important.

Alors tu n'as rien à faire ici et Harry a répondu à une provocation, pauvre idiote.

JE SUIS PREFETE ! hurla Pansy en montrant son insigne.

Et bien j'irais voir la Directrice pour qu'elle vous enlève votre insigne pour ce que vous venez de faire. Et maintenant allez vous asseoir avant que je m'occupe sérieusement de vous ! dit sèchement Tonks.

Pansy fut contrainte de partir et lança un regard noir à Tonks puit à Harry.

Elle était amoureuse de Malefoy, c'est évident, dit Hermione.

Oui, et bien elle va regretter, dit Harry.

En attendant, je pense que les Serpentard feront moins les malins cette année, dit Ginny, de toute évidence plus personne ne les défendra. Peut-être Ombrage mais bon comme on aurait les moyens de lui faire regretter facilement…

Comment ça ? demanda Neville.

Fred et George nous fournissent, dit Ginny en souriant. Ils ont prévu pas mal de chose pour faire regretter à Ombrage tout ce qu'elle nous a fait subir, et croyez moi pour sa première journée, elle va regretter d'être venue.

Ah oui, c'est tout ce que vous aviez à l'anniversaire de Harry, encore les feux d'artifice.

Luna éclata de rire et les radis qu'elle portait sur les oreilles tombèrent alors qu'elle s'agitait.

Oho, qu'ils étaient drôles, Fred et George avec leurs feux d'artifices, vivement qu'on en refasse encore, dit-elle.

Cette année, ils avaient pris le Poudlard Express beaucoup plus tôt que les autres années ce qui faisait que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare de Pré-au-Lard il faisait encore jour.

Les première année, par ici ! tonna la voix de Hagrid alors que tous descendaient du train, encombrés par les bagages.

Allez bon courage, dit Kingsley alors qu'ils descendaient du train.

Les Aurors fouillèrent le train et tous les élèves qui n'étaient pas en première année entrèrent dans les carrosses tirés par les Sombrals.

Harry remarqua d'ailleurs qu'ils étaient encadrés de tous les côtés pas les Aurors. Il ne put en compter le nombre mais il semblait qu'ils étaient au moins une trentaine.

Mais les autres élèves semblaient plus inquiets que rassurés par la présence des Aurors, cela laissait clairement entendre qu'ils risquaient une attaque.

Mais le trajet jusqu'au château se déroula sans incident et le professeur Chourave qui était désormais la Directrice adjointe attendait tous les élèves pour s'assurer qu'ils soient bien arrivés.

Ils étaient tous installés dans la Grande Salle et tous les professeurs étaient présents à leur table, ils discutaient assez joyeusement même si on voyait une grande émotion parmi les nouveaux professeurs. Ils avaient devant eux des centaines d'élèves à qui ils devraient enseigner beaucoup de chose.

Cependant, Harry vit Tonks se diriger vers la table des professeurs et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de McGonagall pendant quelques secondes.

McGonagall se leva d'un air furieux et se dirigea à grands pas vers la table des Serpentard, suivie par Tonks.

Tous tendirent l'oreille pour écouter ce qu'allait dire McGonagall à Pansy Parkinson qui semblait déjà à la tête d'un groupe de Serpentards suspects.

Miss Parkinson, je suis profondément déçue par votre attitude dans le train…

Harry Potter m'a provoqu…

Je ne veux pas entendre vos mensonges plus longtemps, vous n'étiez pas dans votre compartiment et vous avez montré un très mauvais exemple, pour une préfète, c'est inacceptable, vous allez me rendre votre badge et des personnes plus dignes de confiance que vous l'auront.

Vous ne pouvez pas…

Taisez-vous maintenant, vous aurez également une retenue demain toute l'après-midi, je veux vous voir à quatorze heures dans mon bureau !

Et McGonagall retourna à la table des professeurs. Un brouhaha immense s'élevait maintenant dans la Grande Salle dans l'attente de la cérémonie de répartition.

Pansy Parkinson lançait des regards noirs à Harry qui essayait de l'ignorer.

Cependant il venait de penser à quelque chose à propos de ce qu'elle avait dit dans le train. Pansy avait semblé parfaitement au courant à propos de ce que voulait faire Malefoy et pourtant nulle part dans les journaux ce plan n'était précisé. Est-ce que Pansy faisait semblant de savoir ? avait-elle deviné ? Malefoy lui avait-il dit ? ou pire, était-elle une Mangemort ?

Cela semblait peut-être un peu exagéré mais Rogue lui avait clairement dit que Voldemort essaierait de contacter des élèves de Poudlard. Il se devait donc de particulièrement surveiller certains élèves de Serpentard. En ce qui concernait Crabbe et Goyle, ils se contentaient de rester à côté de Pansy et semblaient lui obéir à tout ce qu'elle demandait. Ils étaient de toute évidence trop bêtes pour pouvoir préparer quelque chose d'eux-mêmes.

A la table des professeurs, McGonagall occupait la place centrale même si on voyait qu'elle était un peu mal à l'aise. Mais elle essayait de cacher cette impression qu'elle dégageait en adoptant une expression sévère. Ombrage s'était mise à l'opposé de où se mettait Hagrid habituellement. Elle était à côté de Maugrey Fol Œil et semblait un peu terrifiée en le voyant grogner et s'agiter alors qu'il conversait avec Lupin.

D'ailleurs tous les deux avaient adressé un sourire à Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

La composition de l'équipe éducative n'était une surprise pour personne puisque tous avaient passé les examens de pré-rentrée, mais ils ne connaissaient pas encore bien tous les nouveaux professeurs.

Par ailleurs, au fond de la Salle près de la porte d'entrée, il y avait une sixième table qui n'était jamais là avant qui était réservée aux employés du Ministère qui travaillaient à Poudlard maintenant, comme les Aurors ou les conseillers d'orientation.

Mais les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et tous stoppèrent leurs conversations pour regarder entrer Hagrid et le professeur Chourave suivis des élèves de première année.

Certains d'entre eux étaient émerveillés par la Grande Salle dont les nombreuses bougies flottaient par magie au-dessus d'eux et dont les gobelets et assiettes en or étincelaient, prêts à recevoir les meilleures nourritures et boissons. Le ciel était étoilé même si dehors il ne faisait pas encore nuit. D'autres étaient plutôt terrifiés par tous les regards tournés vers eux. Mais Harry se souvenait que l'arrivée dans la Grande Salle des élèves de première année était un moment impressionnant car il avait déjà été à cette place.

Chourave avait avec elle le vieux Choixpeau magique qui était tout rapiécé et immobile. Elle le posa sur le tabouret et soudain une déchirure s'ouvrit comme une bouche et le vieux chapeau se mit à chanter alors que les élèves étaient attentifs aux paroles de la chanson :

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu_

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Le Choixpeau se tut et les applaudissements éclatèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Ce n'est pas possible ! s'exclama Hermione.

Quoi, dit Ron.

Je croyais que le Choixpeau devait inventer une nouvelle chanson chaque année !

Eh ben…

Tu n'as pas remarqué que c'était la même qu'il a chanté lors de notre première année ! dit sèchement Hermione.

Parce que tu te souviens encore des paroles ! dit Harry.

Ne soyez pas bêtes, je ne connais pas la chanson par cœur, mais je me souviens à peu près des grandes lignes !

En tout cas cette année il s'est contenté de parler des quatre fondateurs de l'école et puis c'est tout, remarqua Harry.

Oui, et je me demande ce que cela veut dire, dit Hermione.

Comment ça « ce que ça veut dire », il a déjà écrit des centaines de chansons depuis le début, ça peut se comprendre qu'il n'ait plus d'inspiration ! dit Ron.

Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça la raison, mais…

Mais Hermione fut interrompue par McGonagall qui s'était levée et qui avait demandé le silence. Harry remarqua qu'elle avait beaucoup plus de mal à se faire respecter que Dumbledore.

En effet, lorsque l'ancien directeur se levait, il avait la faculté de faire taire tout le monde. Mais Harry se souvint que Dumbledore était un sorcier primaire et que McGonagall ne l'était certainement pas.

Nous allons donc, comme l'a annoncé le Choixpeau, vous répartir dans l'une des Quatre Maisons. Professeur Chourave, je vous laisse faire, dit-elle un peu maladroitement.

Allez les première année, n'ayez pas peur, vous n'aurez rien a faire, dit le professeur Chourave de sa voix forte et chaleureuse. Il vous suffira de placer le Choixpeau sur votre…

La répartition ne se déroula pas dans les mêmes conditions que d'habitude. Les élèves avaient recommencé à discuter entre eux et personne n'écoutait vraiment. Mais cela semblait rassurer un peu les première année qui au moins n'auraient pas à subir les regards des autres.

Seuls les professeurs suivaient vraiment la cérémonie et quelques élèves applaudissaient de temps en temps alors que le Choixpeau annonçait clairement le nom des maisons dans lesquelles étaient envoyés les nouveaux élèves.

Nick, appela Hermione.

Le fantôme des Gryffondor qui écoutait attentivement la répartition se retourna et sa tête se renversa, retenue uniquement par les quelques centimètres de peau qui n'avaient pas été coupés à son cou.

Oui, dit-il d'un air important après avoir remis sa tête.

Et il s'approcha de l'endroit où étaient assise Hermione après avoir vu ses signes de main.

Je voulais savoir, peut-être que vous vous souvenez, le Choixpeau n'évoque-t-il pas la mort des directeurs. Je veux dire, n'aurait-il pas dû parler de la mort de Dumbledore.

C'était un peu comme si Harry venait d'avaler des glaçons. Depuis le début de l'été, il avait évité de songer à la mort de son ancien Directeur. Il avait réussi cela car il était en compagnie de ses amis et il avait su garder le courage. En fait c'était plutôt le mot « mort » qui avait fait cet effet, car il ne s'empêchait pas de penser à lui, il évitait de repenser à la scène de la mort. Et à cet instant il revit Rogue lancer le sortilège mortel et le corps de Dumbledore voler par-dessus la bordure de la tour d'astronomie.

Mais cela lui fit repenser au fait que Poudlard ne serait plus jamais pareil sans lui. Il avait déjà senti que l'ambiance n'était plus aussi grandiose, il trouvait qu'il manquait quelque chose à l'école. Pourtant, la Grande Salle était toujours aussi belle, la décoration toujours aussi splendide et les élèves toujours aussi joyeux autour de lui.

C'est vrai qu'il l'évoque toujours habituellement, dit Nick.

C'est logique, dit Hermione.

Mais je pense que McGonagall a dû lui donner quelques consignes pour ne pas déborder. Elle veut d'ailleurs que tous les élèves respectent strictement le règlement intérieur. Elle nous a demandé à nous les fantômes de Poudlard de surveiller les élèves.

Quoi, s'exclama Ron, vous n'allez pas nous surveiller !

Je crains que oui, dit Nick. Mais rassurez-vous, ce ne sera pas pour des détails mais juste pour des faits graves, par exemple si un élève sort dans le parc la nuit…

Et est-ce que c'est la première fois que le Choixpeau reprend une chanson d'une année précédente ? demanda Hermione.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu reprendre une chanson d'une année précédente, pourquoi ?

Vous n'avez pas remarqué que la chanson de ce soir était la même que c'elle d'il y a six ans ?

Non, je n'a pas fait attention, mais vous savez je ne peux pas retenir toutes les chansons qu'il a faites depuis le début, les plus marquantes oui, mais celle d'aujourd'hui était très classique.

Ah…

Mais il me semble que la nouvelle Directrice lui a donné des indications particulières, il avait prévu une chanson depuis longtemps je pense, mais je crois qu'il y a quelques jours McGonagall lui a demandé de ne pas déborder et il n'a peut-être pas eu le temps d'en refaire une. Du moins c'est ce que m'a dit le Baron Sanglant qui a surpris une conversation entre deux tableaux du cinquième étage.

Apparemment, la cérémonie de répartition venait de se terminer puisque McGonagall se leva pour prendre la parole. Lentement, les bruits cessèrent et elle put commencer à parler.

J'espère qu'elle va faire vite, murmura Ron, je meurs de faim.

Bien, la cérémonie de répartition est maintenant terminée, j'espère qu'elle annonce une bonne scolarité ici à Poudlard pour tous les élèves. Mais bien sûr je souhaite à vous tous une bonne année à Poudlard, dit-elle avec un sourire. Mais pour l'instant je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Bon appétit à tous !

Elle frappa dans ses mains et tous les plats disposés sur les tables se remplirent des mets les plus délicieux. Pendant quelques minutes, ils se rassasièrent tous et la Grande Salle était très silencieuse. Mais lentement, un peu tous rassasiés, ils commencèrent à discuter à nouveau.

La reprise des discussions alerta la Directrice qui se leva après avoir tapé avec sa cuillère sur son verre de cristal. Tous avaient fini de manger sauf Ron qui dévorait une cuisse de poulet.

Bien, j'espère que vous vous êtes tous régalés. Mais je vais maintenant aborder des sujets moins joyeux. J'aimerais ainsi votre plus entière attention. SI CA NE VOUS INTERESSE PAS MONSIEUR LONDUBAT, VOUS ME LE DITES IMMEDIATEMENT ET VOUS SEREZ LIBRE DE RENTRER CHEZ VOUS ! cria-t-elle soudainement.

Le pauvre Neville venait de faire tomber ses couverts qui renversèrent le verre sur la table. Neville se leva par réflexe et avait poussé un petit cri ce qui avait déclenché la colère de McGonagall.

Il s'était rassis l'air honteux, les joues on ne peut plus rouges. Il était maintenant la risée de la Grande Salle mais McGonagall coupa court aux moqueries.

C'est valable aussi pour les autres, si vous préférez ne pas m'écouter, je vais vous faire recopier tout ce que j'ai à dire cinquante fois et comme cela vous vous en souviendrez peut-être mieux, dit-elle sèchement en parcourant les rangées d'élèves d'un regard sévère.

A présent, tous les élèves s'étaient tus et aucun d'eux n'osaient parler. Au moins, McGonagall venait de montrer qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Je vais commencer par rappeler que l'accès à la forêt _interdite_ est _interdit_ à _tous_ les élèves. Vous vous exposez à de graves dangers en y allant et donc évidemment à une exclusion de l'école. Il y habite des créatures dont vous n'avez même pas idée qu'elles puissent exister et nous ne savons même pas se qui se cache au plus profond de cette forêt. Mais cette année encore, l'accès au parc de l'école sera sous haute surveillance et sera interdit après dix-huit heures le soir et avant dix heures le matin. Evidemment vous pourrez vous y rendre à n'importe quelle heure pour vos cours de soins aux créatures magiques et vos cours de botanique. Il va s'ajouter une nouvelle interdiction cette année, seul le premier étage des cachots sera libre d'accès, les escaliers menant dans les cachots les plus profonds seront fermés.

Les cachots de Poudlard étaient un vrai labyrinthe et comportaient en fait quatre ou cinq qui se croisaient. On aurait parfois pu croire que l'on était au premier étage alors que l'on était en fait au plus profond. Certaines salles des cachots étaient immenses et très sombres et se trouvaient sous le lac ce qui expliquait l'humidité qui y régnait. Mais il y vivait également un grand nombre de créatures magiques dont certaines étaient potentiellement dangereuses.

Lors de leur visite des cachots, ils s'étaient contentés du premier étage qui était le plus accessible et où on ne risquait pratiquement rien. C'était d'ailleurs là que se trouvaient la salle de potions et l'entrée de la grotte des Horcruxes ainsi que l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard.

Mr Rusard le concierge me demande de vous rappeler que l'usage de la Magie est interdit dans les couloirs. Vous pourrez également consulter la liste des objets interdits qui figure sur la porte de son bureau ainsi que le règlement intérieur de l'école.

Rusard regardait d'un air mauvais tous les élèves en tenant Miss Teigne dans ses bras. On voyait très bien qu'il essayait de trouver une raison valable pour faire punir l'un d'eux.

Etant donné la situation de la communauté magique, qui est en grave péril malgré l'efficacité du ministre actuel, nous devons assurer une sécurité optimale pour pouvoir continuer d'assurer notre mission d'enseignement et d'éducation des nouvelles générations. Pour les anciens élèves, vous avez malheureusement remarqué l'année dernière que même avec une sécurité efficace, il pouvait toujours y avoir des incidents…

Tous les élèves étaient complètement silencieux non plus par crainte d'être punis s'ils parlaient mais par respect.

La mort d'Albus Dumbledore nous a tous profondément affecté et je souhaite que nous lui rendions hommage, il était important pour respecter sa volonté que l'école ouvre à nouveau. Aujourd'hui, tous les professeurs sont là et seront à la hauteur de poursuivre cette tâche.

McGonagall montra ses collègues en parcourant la table avec la main. Il y eut cependant quelques murmures lorsqu'ils passèrent sur Ombrage qui affichait un horrible sourire de crapaud ; elle portait aujourd'hui un cardigan vert kaki assorti avec le bandeau qu'elle avait dans les cheveux. Elle portait son cardigan par-dessus une robe à fleurs dont l'arrangement de couleurs était particulièrement laid.

C'est donc le moment de présenter les nouveaux professeurs, les anciens élèves auront remarqué qu'il y en a un grand nombre.

En effet, certainement jamais dans l'histoire de l'école il n'y avait dû y avoir une telle arrivée de nouveaux professeurs.

A l'annonce du nom des nouveaux professeurs, la Grande Salle s'emplissait à nouveau de murmures entre les élèves qui s'échangeaient déjà entre eux leurs premières impressions.

Nous sommes donc heureux d'accueillir à nouveau le professeur Ombrage qui prendra le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

Jamais un tel silence ne s'était installé dans la Grande Salle, cela donnait même mal à la tête. A cet instant, seule Ombrage souriait. Tous les autres professeurs affichaient leur désapprobation et McGonagall n'avait l'air d'en vouloir à personne. Enfin, elle rompit le silence.

Nous accueillerons également le professeur Bett qui prendra conjointement le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal avec le professeur Ombrage.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements envahit la Grande Salle et Mrs Bett se leva. Elle était très voûtée mais elle monta sur la chaise pour se faire plus grande et leva les bras pour remercier tous les élèves de cet accueil chaleureux. Elle souriait largement et on voyait qu'il lui manquait un assez grand nombre de dents. Son nez étaient toujours aussi crochu et semblait avoir été cassé encore une fois depuis qu'il l'avait vu la veille. Ses cheveux étaient complètement en bataille et elle portait une vieille robe toute déchirée.

Ahaha ! s'exclama-t-elle, merci à vous les jeunes, vous verrez que la défense contre les forces du Mal sera votre matière préférée, héhéhé, et vivent les chauves-souris, hihihi !

Tous les élèves semblaient pliés en deux de rire en la voyant. Et même McGonagall ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle attendit cependant patiemment que le calme revienne, ne pouvant cette fois reprocher aux élèves leurs rires.

De toute évidence, Roselyne Bett était passée pour la plus folle sorcière que la majorité d'entre eux n'ait jamais vue.

Nous allons accueillir également le professeur Maugrey qui nous revient de sa retraite et je peux assurer que celui-ci est bien le vrai. Il se chargera des cours de réaction face à une situation périlleuse.

Tous les élèves applaudirent encore très fort mais Maugrey semblait complètement indifférent à ces applaudissements. Il eut juste un sourire lorsque McGonagall avait prononcé son nom qui avait complètement déformé son visage couvert de cicatrice. D'ailleurs son œil magique avait menacé de sauter de son orbite lorsqu'il avait sourit.

Les murmures semblaient concerner les examens de pré-rentrée qu'ils avaient subi et Harry remarqua que la plupart des première année étaient terrifiés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre de la bouche des plus anciens élèves.

Poudlard voit également revenir le professeur Lupin qui se chargera des cours de métamorphoses.

Encore une fois un tonnerre d'applaudissements envahit la Grande Salle, seule Ombrage avait fait une horrible grimace comme si elle venait d'avaler une mouche de mauvais goût.

Lupin paraissait heureux de cet accueil. Harry était persuadé qu'il s'attendait à être critiqué à cause du fait que c'était un loup-garou. Mais il n'avait rien à craindre car il avait été le meilleur professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal que personne n'ait jamais connu et tous s'attendaient à ce qu'il soit aussi excellent en métamorphoses.

Le professeur Gobe-Planche assurera avec le professeur Hagrid les cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Il y eut encore un tonnerre d'applaudissements mais Ombrage ne semblait pas avoir remarqué qu'elle était la seule qui n'avait pas reçu cet accueil. Tous les élèves semblaient très joyeux à l'idée de trouver ou retrouver Poudlard. L'ambiance était d'ailleurs très détendue. Seul Harry pensait qu'une attaque de Mangemorts était imminente.

Enfin, le professeur Strout assurera les cours d'initiation aux premiers secours.

Après encore des applaudissements forts qui résonnèrent dans la Grande Salle, McGonagall reprit un air beaucoup plus sévère. Tous les élèves l'avait remarqué et se turent immédiatement.

Maintenant que vous connaissez tous les nouveaux professeurs, nous allons parler de choses plus sérieuses. Vous savez tous que par le récent décret d'éducation numéro trente et un, des nouveaux programmes scolaires plus adaptés ont été mis en place après une large concertation entre les professeurs, des élèves et le Ministère de la Magie. Ces programmes sont conçus pour votre réussite et pour que vous soyez tous capables de vous défendre face à… McGonagall prit une inspiration pour prendre courage… Lord Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

Le nom de Lord Voldemort n'était apparemment pas encore bien rentré dans les mœurs et plusieurs élèves firent la grimace même si aucun ne tomba de la chaise comme ça aurait été le cas auparavant.

Aussi, reprit McGonagall, tout élève qui perturbera le fonctionnement de l'école, qui ne fera pas son travail correctement en classe ou le travail en dehors des cours, se verra infliger des sanctions sévères allant jusqu'à une expulsion de l'école. Etant avertis, les directeurs de maison vous distribueront les emplois du temps tout à l'heure. Ces emplois du temps seront susceptibles de modifications et des cours supplémentaires pourront être ajoutés à souhait par vos professeurs ; cela vous sera indiqué sur les panneaux d'affichage dans vos salles communes ou dans les couloirs. Au cours de l'année, en fonction de l'adaptation de chacun aux nouveaux programmes scolaires, les emplois du temps seront modifiés et les élèves de septième année se verront offrir la possibilité de se spécialiser en vue de leurs études futures. Nous devrions donc accueillir d'autres professeurs très bientôt. J'en viens donc aux clubs, il vous est vivement recommandé d'y participer ne serait-ce que pour faire vivre cette école. Vous pouvez également pour cela consulter les panneaux d'affichage.

Tous les élèves écoutaient attentivement le discours de McGonagall qui avait un ton très autoritaire.

Vous avez remarqué, dit-elle en montrant la table où mangeaient les membres du Ministère, que plusieurs employés du Ministère de la Magie travailleront pour vois en permanence à Poudlard. Les nombreux Aurors assureront votre sécurité et vous pouvez les trouver à leur bureau au deuxième étage. Les conseillers d'orientation sont aussi à votre disposition. N'hésitez donc pas à les contacter. Les cours seront à nouveau inspectés pour s'assurer que les professeurs font tous bien leur travail mais ces inspections auront une _utilité_ et ne seront pas faites par _n'importe qui_.

McGonagall avait bien insisté sur les mots « utilité » et « n'importe qui » ce qui avait fait apparaître quelques sourires.

Les élèves de Poudlard pourront également se rendre à la bibliothèque Dirk Dawlish lorsqu'ils en feront la demande, ainsi qu'à la salle de l'orientation du Ministère de la Magie. En ce qui concerne le Quidditch, vous devrez vous renseigner directement auprès des capitaines de vos maisons respectives. Il est de l'intérêt commun que vous ayez une conduite responsable pour ne pas pénaliser votre maison. Mais nous allons maintenant distribuer les emplois du temps de chacun et les professeurs vont passer voir chacun d'entre vous.

Tous les plats et les couverts disparurent des tables.

Veuillez tous vous écarter des tables s'il vous plaît.

Personne n'avait vraiment compris ce que cet ordre signifiait mais ils obéirent lentement et bientôt tous les élèves furent debout alignés dans les allées.

McGonagall agita sa baguette en direction de chacune des quatre grandes tables de chaque maison. Elles se séparèrent toutes en sept tables plus petites qui portaient chacune un numéro de un à sept.

En fonction de votre année, veuillez vous installer à la table correspondante, cria McGonagall pour se faire entendre dans le brouhaha qui s'était à nouveau installé.

Tous obéirent lentement et se croisaient avec difficulté dans les allées. Lavande, Seamus, Hermione, Neville, Parvati, Harry, Dean et Ron étaient donc ensemble à la table numéro sept de la rangée des Gryffondor.

Harry remarqua qu'ils étaient la table la moins nombreuse. Il y avait en effet en moyenne à toutes les autres tables une quinzaine d'élèves qui avaient parfois des difficultés à entrer.

Harry fut cependant très choqué de voir le nombre d'élèves de première année qui étaient allés à Serpentard. Cette table était la plus nombreuse de toutes et un bon tiers des première année y étaient allés.

Ils étaient d'ailleurs un peu tous agités et pour Harry cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Lupin et McGonagall s'occupaient de la rangée des Gryffondor alors que Chourave et Gobe-Planche s'occupaient des Poufsouffle, Flitwick et Bett s'occupaient des Serdaigle et Slughorn et Ombrage s'occupaient des Serpentard.

Apparemment, ils commençaient par les années précédentes et ils purent discuter un peu en attendant.

Le sujet de conversation principal fut l'AD, tous voulaient s'y inscrire et la conversation s'était étendue jusqu'à la table des septième année de Poufsouffle qui était voisine, ainsi qu'aux sixième année de Gryffondor.

Tous avaient voulu savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire et Hermione dut leur réciter le programme par cœur pendant près d'une demi-heure. Mais la rumeur s'était étendue à d'autres tables et tous semblaient tournés vers la table de Harry. Les septième année de Serpentard étaient cependant les seuls qui n'avaient pas l'air joyeux.

Mais enfin Lupin arriva vers eux et McGonagall s'était dirigée vers la table des Serpentard pour discuter avec des élèves à la table des deuxième année.

Bien, s'il vous plaît, écrivez-moi chacun la liste des matières que vous suivrez, ça sera plus simple, dit Lupin, très souriant.

Harry fit cette liste :

_Réaction face à une situation périlleuse_

_Initiation aux premiers secours_

_Défense contre les forces du Mal_

_Métamorphoses_

_Sortilèges_

_Potions_

_Botanique_

A chacun d'entre eux, il donna un emploi du temps en fonction de cette liste qu'il faisait apparaître d'un coup de baguette magique sur des parchemins vierges.

Harry, très bien, dit-il après avoir regardé la liste.

Il lui donna son emploi du temps.

_**Lundi :**_

_8 h : réaction face à une situation périlleuse_

_10 h : initiation aux premiers secours_

_12 h : repas et temps libre_

_14 h : métamorphoses_

_16 h : potions_

_19 h : temps libre_

_**Mardi :**_

_8 h : réaction face à une situation périlleuse_

_10 h : défense contre les forces du Mal_

_12h : repas et temps libre_

_14 h : botanique_

_16 h : métamorphoses_

_17 h : potions_

_19 h : temps libre_

_**Jeudi :**_

_8 h : défense contre les forces du Mal_

_11 h : sortilèges_

_12 h : repas et temps libre_

_14 h : potions_

_15 h : métamorphoses_

_17 h : botanique_

_18 h : temps libre_

_**Vendredi :**_

_8 h : sortilèges_

_10 h : botanique_

_12 h : repas et temps libre_

_14 h : sortilèges_

_15 h : réaction face à une situation périlleuse_

_19 h : temps libre_

_**Samedi :**_

_Examens individuels (l'organisation de ces épreuves est à la charge des professeurs)_

Personne n'en crut ses yeux si ce n'est Hermione. Jamais personne n'avait eu des emplois du temps aussi chargés. Et apparemment, il y avait huit heures de réaction face à une situation périlleuse pour tous les septième année quelles que soient leurs options. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs quasiment aucun temps libre mais Hermione se contentait de dire à Harry et Ron qu'elle les avait prévenu l'année dernière.

En plus, ils commençaient à huit heures alors que les cours commençaient toujours les années précédentes à neuf heures et ils finissaient toujours à dix-huit ou dix-neuf heures.

Harry se demandait sérieusement comment il allait faire pour suivre en plus son entraînement supplémentaire, donner des cours à l'AD, entraîner l'équipe de Quidditch, donner des cours aux adultes. Mais McGonagall prit la parole à nouveau.

Vous avez donc tous remarqué que les emplois du temps sont assez chargés, ceux des professeurs le sont encore plus donc veuillez s'il vous plaît rester toujours respectueux en cours. On me pose la question à propos des cours pour les adultes, ceux-ci commenceront dès le lundi vingt-six août. D'ici là les emplois du temps changeront sûrement. Vous pouvez maintenant rejoindre vos dortoirs, bonne nuit à tous et n'oubliez pas que dès demain vous pourrez commencer les démarches administratives d'inscription aux clubs.

Alors que tout le monde se levait McGonagall s'avança vers Hermione.

Miss Granger, étant donné votre niveau, vous êtes la seule élève de l'école qui puisse se dispenser de ces cours en attendant la véritable rentrée, souhaitez-vous rentrer chez vous ?

Oh non, j'y participerai, dit Hermione d'un air fier, mais je pourrai m'occuper d'aider à l'organisation si j'ai du temps libre.

Je pense que vous pourrez aider certains professeurs car ils vont avoir beaucoup de travail. En revanche je vous demanderait de bien vouloir vous installer dans votre dortoir ce soir pour ne pas attirer tout de suite des soupçons, je donnerai ensuite votre excuse publiquement pour le fait que vous disposiez d'appartements privés. Nous essaierons pour cela de créer un passage secret qui mène à votre salle commune. A moins que finalement on vous réserve un des dortoirs de la tour de Gryffondor, il y en a plusieurs de libres. Bref, je vous préviendrai très bientôt.

Professeur, comment vais-je faire avec cet emploi du temps, je veux dire, l'équipe de Gryffondor, l'AD…

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera comme cela uniquement la première semaine mais si vraiment vous êtes coincé vous me prévenez, et je vous excuserai auprès des professeurs concernés.

Même si je dois partir de l'école par moments ? demanda Harry craignant la réponse et s'assurant qu'il n'ait pas été entendu.

Même si vous devez partir de l'école, assura McGonagall. Je me fie entièrement à ce que m'a demandé de faire Albus Dumbledore, et j'ai confiance car j'ai remarqué que vous avez beaucoup mûri. Molly m'a parlé de vos cours d'occlumancie avec Mirabella, bien évidemment, je suis au courant que c'est le frère du professeur Dumbledore qui vous donne ces cours mais je lui ai fait croire que je la connais aussi.

Comment êtes-vous au courant pour le frère de monsieur Dumbledore ? demanda Hermione.

Le professeur Dumbledore m'a laissé une lettre à moi également, dit McGonagall.

Oui, mais dans celle de Harry, il avait dit de n'en parler à personne, c'est bizarre.

Alors Harry, vous avez fait une grosse bêtise, heureusement que j'étais au courant, dit McGonagall, si je me souviens bien c'est vous qui m'en avez parlé dans mon bureau ? n'est-ce pas ?

Argh, dit Harry.

Bien, mais c'est donc par un heureux concours de circonstances que cela n'aura pas de conséquences, apparemment le professeur Dumbledore n'a dit cela qu'à moi et m'a interdit d'en parler à quiconque d'autre que vous. Mais cela m'étonne de vous, Harry, vous êtes pourtant en général habitués à cacher les choses et à mentir, pardon, ce n'est pas un reproche mais je conçois que vous avez toujours eu beaucoup de choses à faire que les autres n'ont pas eu à faire.

Derrière eux, les première année de Gryffondor attendaient alors que les autres avaient déjà rejoint la salle commune.

Ah ! les préfets, on vous attend, dit McGonagall en voyant les première année s'impatienter. Vos camarades ne vous ont pas montré ? demanda McGonagall avec un ton maternel.

Non, répondirent-ils tous ensemble, ils semblaient cependant très intéressés par Harry Potter.

Et bien, Miss Granger et Mr Weasley, vous pourrez les conduire s'il vous plaît.

Bon courage, professeur, lui dit Harry avant de partir.

Harry voulait lui montrer son soutien pour qu'elle réussisse à diriger cette école. Apparemment, elle était très touchée et avait les yeux humides. Harry savait que si McGonagall était autant venue leur parler ce soir, c'était parce qu'elle avait justement besoin de l'appui des anciens élèves.

En ce qui concerne Ombrage, nous attendrons demain pour lui offrir un petit feu d'artifice en cadeau de retour, murmura McGonagall. Allez bonne nuit !

Et ils regagnèrent leurs dortoirs et Harry et Ron prirent place provisoirement dans leur dortoir habituel avec Dean, Neville et Seamus.

Harry avait enfin retrouvé son lit à baldaquin qui était le plus confortable du monde selon lui, et sa véritable maison : Poudlard, même si quelque chose avait changé depuis qu'Albus Dumbledore l'avait laissée.


	24. Entre colère et joie

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 24 : ENTRE COLERE DU SCARABEE ET JOIE DES AMOUREUX**

Harry ! _Harry _! HARRY ! _Ron_ ! RON ! criait une voix de fille au-dessus d'eux.

Harry essayait de se cacher sous sa couverture car il voulait dormir ce matin.

Harry enfin !

A présent quelqu'un lui sautait dessus et lui avait enlevé sa couverture. Il vit une masse de cheveux bruns devant lui et on se mettait à lui donner des claques.

Keskya ? demanda-t-il la voix encore endormie.

Hermione était sur lui et Ron s'était rendormi puisqu'il ronflait.

Rita Sketter ! dit Hermione.

Rita Sketter ? s'étonna Harry.

Il ne voyait pas ce que Hermione lui voulait avec Rita Sketter. C'est alors qu'il se souvint… Et il fut frappé d'horreur.

Argh ! dit-il.

Ca va elle est toujours vivante dans son bocal mais bon elle a l'air un peu mal en point.

Rita Sketter était un Animagus qui pouvait se transformer en scarabée. Sa tendance à espionner les gens pour raconter des horreurs sur eux avait profondément agacé un grand nombres de personnes dans la communauté mais Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient découvert son secret et lui avaient ordonné d'arrêter de faire courir des rumeurs sur les gens sinon ils révèleraient qu'elle était Animagus non déclaré ce qui aurait pu lui coûter un emprisonnement à la prison d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers.

Mais Harry avait revu le scarabée lors de l'attaque du Ministère par Pétunia et l'avait attrapée pour l'enfermer dans un petit bocal. Et voilà que le scarabée venait de passer presque une semaine entière dans son bocal qui était toujours dans la valise d'Hermione.

Ron dormait toujours et Hermione semblait incapable de le réveiller.

_Levicorpus _! dit Harry.

Instantanément Ron fut suspendu dans les airs comme si une main invisible le tenait par la cheville. Lorsqu'il commença à se débattre ce qui signifiait qu'il était réveillé, Harry dit :

_Liberacorpus_ !

Harry quand même ! dit Hermione un peu choquée.

Désolé, Ron mais c'est très urgent.

C'est pas grave, dit Ron qui souriait même si on voyait qu'il n'avait toujours pas envie de se lever.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Rita Sketter, dit gravement Hermione.

Oups, dit Ron qui sembla plus vif d'esprit que Harry.

J'espère qu'elle va pas nous tuer lorsqu'on va la libérer…

De toute façon si elle fait quoi que ce soit on pourra toujours la menacer de dire que c'est un Animagus non déclaré.

Euh, on va ouvrir le bocal ici ? demanda Hermione.

Je pense que l'endroit est mal choisi, elle risque de faire un scandale dans tout le château, on devrait plutôt faire cela dans le parc, proposa Harry, voyant mal comment il pourrait rendre compte du fait qu'il ait aidé Rita Sketter à s'introduire dans le château.

Il est six et heure et demie, nous ne pouvons pas sortir ! s'exclama Hermione.

Quoi ! s'exclama Harry.

Tu nous as réveillés à cette heure-là pour ça ! s'insurgea Ron.

J'y ai pensé soudainement ! se défendit Hermione.

Tu ne dormais pas ? demanda Harry.

Si, mais ça m'a réveillé, j'y ai pensé soudainement.

Parce que tu vas nous dire que tu réfléchis en dormant, dit Ron avec un ricanement.

Il n'y a pas de mal à ça ! dit Hermione indignée.

Chut ! murmura Harry, nous allons réveiller les autres.

Il était peut-être temps de s'en rendre compte. Neville venait de bouger et semblait sur le point de se réveiller. Il y avait de quoi, cela faisait maintenant deux minutes qu'ils criaient à côté. Mais ils sortirent discrètement et descendirent dans la salle commune pendant que Hermione était allée chercher le bocal.

Harry prit sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte du Maraudeur et tous étaient maintenant prêts. Ils sortirent de la salle commune de Gryffondor et se trouvèrent dans le couloir désert à cette heure-là du septième étage.

Grâce à la carte du Maraudeur, ils purent descendre sans difficulté en prenant soin d'éviter Peeves et Pooves qui semblaient être en train de saccager les toilettes de l'aile est du troisième étage.

Ils se trouvèrent cependant devant un problème de taille. Ils venaient de voir sur la carte du Maraudeur que Robert Johnson était posté devant les portes de chêne donnant sur le hall d'entrée de l'école, seul moyen de sortir dans le parc lorsque l'école était fermée.

Qui c'est Robert Johnson ? demanda Harry.

Harry, ne sois pas bête, c'est un Auror, non ? répondit Hermione avec un ton cinglant.

Et comment va-t-on faire ? demanda Ron.

Et bien on va faire diversion ou on va devoir l'enfermer quelque part.

Hermione, tu es folle, nous nous ferions virer de l'école dans les minutes qui suivent, et je préfère ne pas avoir à subir la réaction de ma mère dans ce cas-là ! dit Ron.

Ah euh oui, dans ce cas il faudra faire diversion…

Et comment ? demandèrent d'une même voix Harry et Ron.

Je ne sais pas… réfléchissez !... Pourquoi pas demander à Peeves et Pooves ?

Tu crois vraiment qu'ils t'écouteraient ! s'exclama Harry.

Bien sûr que non et par-dessus tout ils nous dénonceraient au professeur McGonagall, mais on doit les attirer là-bas ! dit Hermione. Elle avait apparemment quelque chose derrière la tête.

Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? demanda Ron.

Miss Teigne ! dit Hermione.

Hermione, je crois vraiment que tu devrais nous expliquer tout, parce qu'on ne comprend rien à ce que tu veux faire… dit Harry en regardant Ron qui acquiesça.

Nous allons attraper Miss Teigne en la stupéfixant et après l'avoir ranimée, on la tiendra avec nous sous la cape et on la forcera à miauler comme ça Peeves et Pooves s'approcheront jusqu'au hall et ensuite il nous suffira de faire exploser un vase ou quelque chose comme ça pour que l'Auror croie que c'est Peeves et prévienne quelqu'un et ensuite nous passerons en vitesse.

Tu n'as pas plus simple ? demanda Ron, on ne va pas y passer la journée !

Si tu vois une autre solution, dis-moi dit Hermione en se retenant de crier car ils étaient toujours dans un couloir cachés sous leur cape d'invisibilité.

Hermione tenait toujours le bocal contenant un gros scarabée noir qui les regardait avec l'air de vouloir leur sauter dessus pour les tuer.

Ils cherchèrent donc Miss Teigne sur la carte du Maraudeur et la trouvèrent dans les cachots, ils s'y rendirent prudemment et la stupéfixèrent avant de la cacher sous leur cape.

On devrait aller la noyer dans le lac ! dit Ron en regardant avec dégoût la chatte que Hermione tenait dans les mains.

Tais-toi Ron, on a d'autres choses à faire.

Ils se rendirent donc où Peeves et Pooves se trouvaient d'après la carte et les trouvèrent cette fois près du bureau des Aurors. Ils étaient en train de lancer des morceaux d'armure sur la porte. De toute évidence ils auraient voulu tenter une nouvelle fois de passer pas la Porte à Transplaner pour se dédoubler encore.

Hermione ranima Miss Teigne et immédiatement la chatte se mit à miauler en se débattant pour s'échapper en voyant que Hermione la tenait par la peau du cou. Harry dut l'aider à la tenir car elle tentait de donner des coups de griffe partout.

Les deux esprits frappeurs de l'école entendirent le miaulement et se tournèrent vers l'endroit du bruit après s'être regardé avec un sourire maléfique.

Oohoo Pooves ! dit Peeves.

Eehee Peeves ! dit Pooves.

Et ils approchèrent lentement de l'endroit où Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient. Hermione avait maintenant plaqué la main sur la bouche de Miss Teigne et ils s'éloignèrent lentement. Elle enleva sa main et Miss Teigne se remit à miauler de plus belle.

Après environ une demi-heure, ils arrivèrent enfin aux portes de chêne et Peeves et Pooves se trouvèrent face à face avec l'Auror nommé Robert Johnson. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'étaient glissés dans le recoin derrière l'escalier et Hermione tenait toujours fermement Miss Teigne.

Hermione se retourna et envoya un sortilège sur un vase qui le fit exploser juste à côté de Peeves et Pooves. Le bruit de verre cassé devait apparemment donner envie aux esprits frappeurs de tout saccager et ils commencèrent à jeter sur l'Auror des bouts de vase, peut-être aussi car ils n'avaient pas pu attraper Miss Teigne pour la suspendre à un lustre ou essayer de la noyer dans les toilettes.

Robert Johnson s'approcha de Peeves et Pooves pour les repousser mais ils s'amusèrent à faire tomber deux armures en même temps ce qui fit un bruit de fracas métallique épouvantable. Alors que l'Auror était dans l'escalier et qu'il les deux esprits frappeurs pour les chasser, Harry, Ron et Hermione se précipitèrent vers les portes de chêne, toujours sous leur cape d'invisibilité.

Hermione lança discrètement un sortilège de mutisme pour éviter tout grincement et tira la lourde poignée. La porte était fermée.

Pris de panique, ils se retournèrent et virent que l'Auror avait disparu. Hermione lança un sortilège sur la poignée mais on n'entendit rien, heureusement, l'intelligence d'Hermione lui rappela que la porte ne pouvait plus émettre aucun son et elle tenta de l'ouvrir. Cela fonctionna. Ils l'ouvrirent et se précipitèrent dehors en jetant Miss Teigne derrière eux. La porte se referma fortement ce qui aurait en conditions normales émit un claquement énorme.

Ouf, c'était juste, dit Harry, dont le cœur battait. Ils auraient été en effet très mal s'ils s'étaient fait prendre illégalement dans le parc dès le premier jour.

De toute évidence, ils se devaient de prévenir McGonagall lorsqu'ils devaient quitter l'école, même si celle-ci ne leur demandait pas précisément où ils allaient.

Hermione replaça cependant un enchantement pour fermer la porte.

N'enlevez pas la cape d'invisibilité ! dit-elle alors que Ron commençait à l'enlever. On pourrait nous voir par les fenêtres !

Ils avancèrent lentement sur le chemin menant au portail de Poudlard et virent Hagrid qui était en train de jardiner dans son potager à l'arrière de sa cabane. Ils auraient évidemment voulu aller lui dire bonjour mais ils devaient d'abord s'occuper de Rita Sketter.

Après avoir passé le portail, ils parcoururent encore une bonne distance et ils voyaient déjà les premières maisons du village de Pré-au-Lard. Ils se mirent donc un peu à l'écart du chemin en s'assurant de ne pas être observés.

Ils enlevèrent leur cape d'invisibilité et Hermione ouvrit le bocal. Le scarabée qui était à l'intérieur en sortit, il était en effet devenu très agité et malgré être resté enfermé une semaine, il gardait toujours sa vitalité.

Il s'envola et lorsqu'il fut à mi-hauteur se transforma en une femme aux cheveux bouclés qui portait la même rose rouge qu'elle portait le jour où Harry l'avait capturée. Elle portait toujours des larges lunettes incrustées de pierres précieuses et ses ongles devaient faire une dizaine de centimètres.

Cependant Harry n'eut pas le temps de l'observer plus longtemps, Rita Sketter se rua sur lui qui avait le malheur d'être le plus proche d'elle de tous les trois.

Elle lui attrapa le coup pour l'étrangler mais Hermione et Ron se précipitèrent pour l'attraper et lui tenir les bras. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était inutile de se débattre elle se calma en lançant un regard noir à Harry qui était en face d'elle.

COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS OSE ME…

_Silencio_ ! dit sèchement Harry et elle continua à parler sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche.

Bien, vous allez vous arrêter de mettre votre nez dans les affaires qui ne vous regardent pas, dit Harry. Le Ministre vous avez clairement ordonné de partir et si vous dites quoi que ce soit, nous avons beaucoup de choses à raconter sur vous.

Rita Sketter était partagée entre la tentation de le tuer et l'idée qu'elle encourrait une peine de prison à Azkaban.

Harry lui laissa le temps de revenir à la raison et finalement elle acquiesça tout en conservant son regard noir.

Bien, dit Harry, maintenant, nous allons vous laisser partir, _finite incantatem_.

Rita Sketter retrouva sa voix et de toute évidence elle devait faire un gros effort pour s'empêcher de crier et de lui sauter dessus à nouveau. Mais dans un craquement sonore, elle transplana.

Ils devaient maintenant rentrer au château et de toute évidence cela serait plus difficile car ils ne pourraient pas entrer avant l'horaire autorisé.

Ils décidèrent donc de rendre visite à Hagrid qui était toujours en train de s'occuper de son jardin et en ce moment de ses citrouilles.

Bonjour, Hagrid, dirent-ils.

Ah, c'est vous, répondit-il en se retournant en sursaut.

On venait vous voir, dit Hermione.

Vous ne devriez pas être au château à cette heure-là ? demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

Oui, mais on suppose que vous n'allez rien dire, dit Harry en souriant.

Bien sûr que non, dit Hagrid de sa voix forte. Mais comment êtes-vous sortis ?

C'est Hermione qui a inventé une diversion, dit Ron et on a pu passer sans se faire attraper.

Vous n'auriez pas pu attendre dix heures ? demanda Hagrid.

On a beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui, dit Hermione.

Bien, allez, entrons ! dit-il en marchant à grands pas vers la porte de sa maison.

La cabane de Hagrid avait été reconstruite et l'endroit était plutôt sympathique maintenant.

Accolée à sa maison, il y avait sa grande salle de classe avec un abri couvert devant destiné à couvrir les animaux l'hiver. Il n'y en avait d'ailleurs pas dans les enclos mais pensait qu'ils devaient être là en fonction des cours que donnait Hagrid.

Ils entrèrent donc et Hagrid les fit s'asseoir à table en leur donnant du thé et les mêmes biscuits durs comme de la pierre.

Hagrid, McGonagall a dit que vous faisiez des missions dans la forêt interdite, dit Harry avec un ton interrogateur.

Ah oui, en effet, dit Hagrid, je peux bien vous le dire à vous.

Alors ? pressa Ron.

Et bien en fait, la forêt interdite est immense et nous ne savons pas ce qu'il y a au fond, plus personne n'y a été depuis des années et j'essaie d'explorer le plus possible mais je ne peux aller trop loin car McGonagall ne veut pas que je parte trop longtemps. J'avais proposé de dormir la nuit là-bas mais elle dit que c'est trop risqué.

Evidemment, dit Hermione, il ne faut pas.

Je m'occupe aussi de Graup, dit Hagrid.

Graup était le demi-frère de Hagrid, c'était un géant et Hagrid s'obstinait à vouloir lui apprendre l'anglais. Mais le géant ne connaissait que quelques mots et était un peu trop violent pour côtoyer des êtres humains.

De toute évidence, Harry, Ron et Hermione auraient préféré changer de sujet pour ne pas risquer qu'Hagrid leur demande de s'en occuper.

Il commence déjà à bien parler et j'espère que bientôt il pourra être mon assistant. Mais McGonagall préfère pour le moment qu'il reste dans sa caverne donc je lui rends visite souvent. Elle dit qu'il peut être dangereux mais il ne m'a jamais fait de mal, c'est vrai que parfois il ne se rend pas compte de sa force.

Hagrid avait aussi la particularité de considérer des créatures dangereuses comme gentilles et même s'il s'était déjà fait frapper par le géant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de le trouver docile.

Et alors, il y a quoi dans cette forêt ? demanda Harry en éloignant le sujet de Graup.

Bah, rien du tout, ça me semble bizarre, on aurait dû trouver quelques créatures dangereuses mais rien. Peut-être qu'elles vivent encore plus profondément dans la forêt. Du moins je vais vous dire pourquoi McGonagall m'a demandé de fouiller la forêt, elle a peur que les Mangemorts s'y réfugient pour préparer des attaques. Mais heureusement, il n'y a aucune trace d'eux, un peu comme si aucun être humain n'était passé par là depuis des décennies.

Il faudra vérifier souvent, dit Harry. Car je pense que les Mangemorts préparent une attaque. Ils doivent croire que maintenant ils pourront m'attraper plus facilement. Mais on se défendra !

Oui, on se défendra, dit Hagrid fermement, aucun Mangemort ne passera par la forêt, je les arrêterai tous !

Ils discutèrent encore un peu mais Hagrid devait se rendre à huit heures au château pour voir la Directrice et Harry, Ron et Hermione en profitèrent pour passer avec lui et rentrer dans le château sans être vus.

Lorsqu'ils eurent monté les escaliers de marbre et que personne ne pouvait les voir, ils enlevèrent leur cape d'invisibilité. Ils ne risquaient plus rien à présent.

Bien, la prochaine fois vous ferez attention à pouvoir rentrer quand vous sortez ! dit Hagrid d'une voix forte.

D'accord, Hagrid ! dirent-ils en lui souriant.

Bien, est-ce que vous pensez que l'on devrait faire un réveil en fanfare pour Ombrage ? demanda Harry.

Nous avons d'autres choses à faire ! dit sèchement Hermione, nous devons indiquer à tous les élèves que notre première réunion de l'AD se tiendra cette après-midi ! on doit préparer les affiches à moins que tu veuilles faire un discours dans la Grande Salle pendant le repas de midi ! s'exclama Hermione.

Euh, on va faire les affiches…, dit Harry préférant éviter le plus possible de se faire remarquer pour rien.

Allez Hermione, juste avant on va mettre le feu d'artifice ! supplia Ron.

De toute façon, c'est McGonagall qui avait proposé ! dit Harry.

Proposé quoi ? demanda une voix sévère derrière eux.

Ils étaient restés au même endroit à discuter dans le couloir et McGonagall venait d'arriver derrière eux.

Je parlais du feu d'artifice, dit Harry.

Ah, évidemment je me doutais que dès la première heure de la journée vous y penseriez, dit-elle en souriant.

Si vous le souhaitez, je vais me débrouiller pour faire entrer cela dans son bureau, apparemment elle a déjà tout aménager, mais quand même, je ne le ferais pas dans son appartement.

Voulez-vous que j'aille le chercher ? demanda Harry ?

Je vais vous suivre, dit McGonagall.

Et ils montèrent jusqu'au septième étage où se trouvait le tableau de la grosse dame.

Le mot de passe ?

_Luppilili_ ! dit McGonagall. Vous avez remarqué que le professeur Lupin a choisit des mots de passe plutôt joyeux, mais bon on ne peut pas lui reprocher d'être heureux avec Mrs Tonks.

Harry donna le feu d'artifice à McGonagall.

Vous savez vous en servir ? demanda Harry.

Euh oui, je suis allée voir Mr&Mr Weasley à leur magasin et j'ai acheté quelques trucs. Cependant, nous saurons nous arrêter en temps voulu, mais ce petit accueil réservé au professeur Ombrage devrait lui rappeler que ce n'est plus elle qui décide. Si vous souhaitez admirer le spectacle, rendez-vous à neuf heures au deuxième étage !

Et McGonagall partit avec le carton de la Déflagration Deluxe.

A quelle heure pouvons-nous faire notre réunion d'information de l'AD ? demanda Hermione.

Quand tu veux ! dit Harry.

Bien alors quatorze heures, préparons quelques affiches, on les mettra dans les principaux couloirs, et puis il faudra visiter le troisième étage pour voir ce qu'ils vendent à ce commerce.

Jusqu'à environ neuf heures, Hermione prépara ses affiches devant et ils discutaient joyeusement d'un peu tout, Ginny venait de se lever et le dortoir des Gryffondor s'emplissait de monde.

La nouvelle qu'Harry possédait un phénix s'était très vite répandue et un grand nombre d'élèves vinrent lui demander de le voir. Mais Harry leur répondait que Fumseck préférait dormir.

Ginny, il faut que l'on aille voir dans le couloir du bureau d'Ombrage, McGonagall a été placer le feu d'artifice de Fred et George ! ça va exploser à neuf heures, lui dit Harry.

Cool, dit-elle, allons-y rapidement alors, l'heure approche.

Ils s'y rendirent donc, Hermione avec ses affiches à la main mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'arrêter pour les coller.

BOUM !

Une immense explosion venait de se produire et le château avait tremblé jusque dans ses entrailles. Ils coururent donc vers le bureau de Ombrage et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à cet étage, faillirent se faire heurter de plein fouet par une fusée qui fusait dans l'escalier en émettant une fumée rouge et un long sifflement.

Le bureau de Ombrage n'avait plus de porte et d'après ce qu'on voyait du couloir, les murs s'étaient craquelés tout autour. Des dizaines d'élèves venaient d'arriver mais aucun Auror ne venait ce qui montrait que McGonagall avait dû les prévenir.

Les feux d'artifices continuaient d'exploser dans le couloir en produisant un vacarme assourdissant, de toute évidence tous les élèves devaient être réveillés.

Ombrage était sortie le plus discrètement possible par la porte alors que tous contemplaient les feux d'artifices qui explosaient toujours.

Mais elle avait été surprise par Peeves et Pooves qui avaient été attirés par le vacarme. D'ailleurs, ils l'avaient prise chacun par un bras et avaient menacé de la faire tomber par la fenêtre. Mais à cet instant, McGonagall avait songé à intervenir et avait demandé aux esprits frappeurs de ne pas trop en faire. Apparemment la cloison entre le bureau d'Ombrage et son appartement s'était effondrée et les horribles tapisseries qu'elle avait déjà mises avaient brûlé, tout comme une partie de la robe de chambre à fleurs qu'elle portait.

Ombrage n'osait rien dire mais tout le monde remarqua qu'elle alla voir la Directrice une fois que les feux d'artifices avaient commencé à se disperser.

Cependant, personne ne sut le contenu de leur discussion puisqu'elle avait eu lieu dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall.

Le château semblait cependant envahi d'élèves, que ce soit dans la Grande Salle ou les couloirs principaux, les élèves étaient tous heureux de se revoir et ils discutaient entre eux avec une euphorie caractéristique d'une rentrée scolaire.

Le commerce ressemblait à une sorte de cafétéria et il était tenu par un couple de sorciers. Il y avait un grand comptoir le long du couloir du troisième étage et plusieurs salles avaient été libérées pour cela. Il y avait notamment une partie consacrée au matériel scolaire obligatoire, une autre partie consacrée à des divertissements et des livres, et une partie cafétéria avec un coin comportant des tables qui étaient toutes assaillies déjà alors que beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà en train de discuter autour de quelques Bièraubeurres.

Toutes les salles de l'étage étaient occupés pour des clubs qui étaient maintenant très nombreux.

Au fait, s'étonna Ron, ce n'était pas au quatrième étage que les clubs devaient être placés.

Oui, mais il n'y avait pas assez de place pour cela, donc McGonagall a finalement choisi le troisième, et puis c'est juste au-dessus des Aurors, c'est préférable. Et puis, Ron, on a déjà choisi notre salle pour l'AD, au troisième ?

Oui, je sais, mais je ne me souvenais plus de l'explication.

La salle 35 qui était maintenant réservée au club de l'AD avait été aménagée pendant l'été par eux-même et était un espace très convivial ce qui donnait vraiment envie de commencer les premiers cours.

Harry se faisait aborder de toutes parts par les élèves et ils avaient demandé à Lupin lors du petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle s'il ne pourrait pas ajouter quelques sièges. Lupin avait annoncé cependant qu'il pourrait être là pour la séance d'information à quatorze heures.

Mr Potter, Miss Granger et Mr Weasley, pourriez-vous me suivre s'il vous plaît ! dit McGonagall sur un ton furieux.

Harry se demandait s'il elle avait découvert qu'ils étaient sorti du château. Ils quittèrent donc la table de Gryffondor sous le regard inquiet de leurs camarades.

Cependant, dès qu'ils furent à l'écart de tous élèves, McGonagall adopta un air radieux.

Bien, je dois avouer que c'était très amusant ! dit-elle, j'ai adoré la façon dont Ombrage est venue se plaindre dans mon bureau après, elle ne se doute bien sûr pas que j'ai participé à ce splendide feu d'artifice. Mais bon, il nous fallait mettre un peu de gaieté dans cette première journée. Figurez-vous qu'elle porte une perruque et que si elle a pu garder ses cheveux c'est parce qu'elle en a changé après que la première eût brûlé à cause de l'explosion.

Elle porte une perruque ! s'exclama Harry.

Chut, murmura McGonagall.

Pardon, s'excusa Harry.

Oui, mais enfin, elle veut que je cherche le coupable, je lui dirai que malheureusement, nous n'avons aucun indice. Mais je pense à encore une chose, je vais lui faire parvenir cette plume, la même que Ginny Weasley vous avait offerte, pour qu'elle l'utilise dans une lettre importante ou quelque chose comme ça. Et puis après nous arrêterons de la ridiculiser.

Comment avez-vous fait pour poser cela dans son bureau ? demanda Hermione.

Il me suffisait d'ouvrir la porte, je connaissais les enchantements qu'elle y avait placé, qui n'étaient d'ailleurs pas d'un haut niveau je vous assurer. Bref, mais je ne voulais pas vous parler de cela, je pense que vous pourrez rester dans votre dortoir de Gryffondor pour que cela fasse moins de polémique, vous allez cependant utiliser un appartement inutilisé qui vous sera réservé. Vous voyez la porte sous l'escalier en colimaçon qui mène au dortoir des filles ? demanda-t-elle.

Oui, d'ailleurs on s'était toujours demandé ce que c'était, dit Ron.

Et bien c'est normalement l'appartement réservé au directeur de maison, mais cela fait plusieurs siècles que le directeur de maison ne vit plus dans la salle commune. C'est vrai que c'est dommage car ça fait perdre en convivialité mais le professeur Lupin est installé près de sa salle, il a d'ailleurs pris mon ancien appartement. Euh, il faudra donc un peu dépoussiérer car ça fait longtemps que plus personne n'est rentré. Je vais venir voir avec vous.

Ils se rendirent à la salle commune qui était complètement déserte car tous les élèves étaient en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Pour entrer dans votre appartement, il y a un mot de passe qui est si je me souviens bien, _chocolat_ !

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

C'était le professeur Dumbledore qui a été le dernier directeur de la maison Gryffondor à habiter ici, mais je n'étais pas encore élève à cette époque là.

Ils entrèrent ; la pièce était ronde et les meubles vieux et couverts de poussière. La pièce qui était un salon était éclairée faiblement par des meurtrières étroites et disposées sur toute la longueur du mur. Mais si il n'y avait pas eu autant de poussière sur les carreaux, la pièce aurait été lumineuse. Une ouverture sur la droite de la pièce donnait sur une salle à manger avec une cuisine. Une autre ouverture sur la gauche donnait sur des toilettes. Au centre du salon, il y avait une grande table ronde, en chêne, avec quelques chaises. La pièce était décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor et un immense blason de Gryffondor était plaqué sur le mur d'en face à côté d'un très étroit escalier en colimaçon qui semblait rajouté contre la paroi de la tour.

McGonagall le monta en passant avec difficulté et Harry, Ron et Hermione la suivirent. L'escalier semblait assez long et était assez raide comme si on montait de deux étages. Il y avait cependant un autre couloir plus sombre avec cinq portes dont une chambre, deux bureaux, une salle de bains avec toilettes et une autre porte qui donnait sur un escalier que McGonagall emprunta.

Cet escalier était encore plus étroit que le premier et les planches en bois des marches craquaient. Après avoir fait à peu près trois tours de colimaçon, ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle ronde ou il y avait une autre table avec plusieurs grandes armoires le long des murs. Cependant, la pièce était remplie de toiles d'araignées et Ron refusa d'y entrer.

Et bien vous vous organiserez comme vous voulez et vous aurez même de quoi cuisiner si la cuisine de l'école ne vous plaît pas. Vous aurez suffisamment de place pour vous faire une chambre chacun et vous pourrez peut-être aussi faire venir Miss Weasley si elle le veut.

Le professeur Dumbledore ne souhaitait pas qu'elle soit au courant… enfin, oui, elle pourra venir, dit Harry.

Il savait qu'elle ne devait pas être au courant à propos des Horcruxes mais pour cela il pourrait garder la Salle Albus Dumbledore qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il décida donc qu'elle viendrait avec lui.

Bien, cependant, je vous demande de bien faire attention à qui vous faites entrer ici et de respecter l'endroit au cas où un jour un professeur voudrait revenir y vivre. Je vous laisse donc nettoyer l'endroit. Ce sera certainement mieux pour vous de rester proche de vos camarades de Gryffondor, et ainsi, Fumseck pourra vivre en paix, Dobby sera également content d'être un peu plus proche de vous, je vais aller le chercher, vous savez où il est ?

Il m'a dit qu'il voulait nettoyer la Salle du Phénix aujourd'hui, dit Harry.

Bien, je vais vous l'envoyer et vous devriez vous dépêcher de déplacer vos lits vers l'appartement, éventuellement, utilisez un sortilège de réduction pour les transporter plus facilement.

Il faudrait que seulement vos camarades de dortoir soient au courant de ce déménagement, les autres ne s'en soucieront pas, faîtes de même pour Miss Weasley aussi. Car je crains que l'excuse ne fonctionne pas très bien, j'y ai finalement réfléchi mais bon c'est ce que nous devrons dire à vos camarades de Gryffondor, les autres n'auront rien à savoir comme ça. Allez, dépêchez-vous, à tout à l'heure.

Ils firent comme avait dit McGonagall et après avoir réduit leurs lits à baldaquin, les emmenèrent dans l'appartement qui leur serait désormais réservé. Ils les déposèrent pour l'instant au hasard dans les chambres de l'étage. Ils prirent également leurs valises et leurs effets personnels. Ils eurent fini à temps et les premiers élèves remontaient dans la salle commune, certainement pour se préparer avant d'aller dans le parc ou traîner dans le château.

McGonagall venait de revenir accompagnée de Dobby, l'elfe se demandant s'il avait fait une bêtise.

Bien, Dobby, nous te présentons le nouveau dortoir de Harry et donc ta nouvelle maison.

L'elfe sourit et entra dans la salle.

Olala Harry Potter, c'est très poussiéreux, Dobby va tout de suite dépoussiérer.

Merci Dobby, dit Harry mais ça sera une des rares fois où je te donnerai du travail car nous avons trop de choses à faire pour le faire nous-mêmes.

Mais Dobby est ravi d'avoir du travail à faire pour Harry Potter, dit l'elfe en appuyant ce qu'il venait de dire par un mouvement de la tête.

Bien, merci professeur, dit Harry à McGonagall.

De rien, Harry, je me dois de vous aider, car même si je ne sais pas ce que vous a dit de faire Albus Dumbledore, je sais qu'une lourde tâche vous attend et je dois vous souhaiter bon courage. Alors je vais vous laisser car j'ai moi aussi pour l'instant beaucoup de travail.

Apparemment Fumseck appréciait beaucoup le nouvel appartement et Harry avait disposé son perchoir près de la fenêtre. Il se balançait dessus tout en observant ce qui se passait dans le parc.

A cet instant, Ginny venait de rentrer dans la salle commune et ils lui expliquèrent qu'elle pouvait venir dans le même appartement qu'eux. Elle accepta sans réfléchir et ils lui firent visiter.

Il y avait cependant un problème car il y avait trois chambres pour quatre.

Je dormirai avec Harry, dit Ginny.

Euh…

Euh… ajouta Ron, il voulait éviter que Ginny ressorte avec Harry car même si c'était son meilleur ami, cela le rendait jaloux sans qu'il veuille l'être.

Ca pose un problème ? demanda-t-elle.

Non, non, dit Harry.

Ginny avait soudain un sourire radieux et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver très jolie. Elle monta les escaliers avec une démarche radieuse et installa ses affaires avec Harry alors que Ron et Hermione prenaient une chambre à eux seuls.

Harry se trouva donc seul avec Ginny dans la chambre.

Ginny, dit Harry, il faut que je te dise que ça ne changera rien à ce que je t'ai dit, si je ne veux pas sortir avec toi c'est pour ta sécurité…

Oui, Harry, tu m'as déjà dit… et elle commença à pleurer.

Ecoute, tu ne sais pas mais je vais devoir faire cette année beaucoup de choses qui concernent Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore m'avait demandé à ce que je le détruise et il a dit que j'étais le seul capable d'accomplir cette mission.

Harry essayait de faire une adaptation de la prophétie sans toutefois en révéler l'existence.

Et alors ? demanda Ginny.

Je ne veux pas que Voldemort t'utilise comme une arme pour me faire de la peine, car de toutes façon je le tuerai quand même et je veux le faire en évitant le plus possible qu'il y ait des victimes.

Et bien je vais t'aider, je me sens prête, et je n'ai pas peur de prendre des risques.

Tu ne prendras pas de risques, dit Harry fermement. Mais Ginny pleurait toujours.

D'accord si tu veux je ne prendrai pas de risque mais à Poudlard, personne n'aurait l'idée de révéler cela à tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Harry commençait sérieusement à douter sur son argumentation, il savait très bien que les Mangemorts n'attachaient aucune importance à l'amour, ni Voldemort. Ils ne penseraient donc pas à utiliser Ginny comme arme pour le vaincre…

Bien, pour cela tu as raison mais bon…

Tu vois bien que tu ne peux plus rien dire, Harry s'il te plaît ! Elle souriait maintenant car elle sentait un espoir. Harry la trouvait splendide, avec ses yeux emplis de larmes qui reflétaient la lumière du soleil qui filtrait par les carreaux.

C'est peut-être ce qui fut l'élément déclencheur de la réponse d'Harry :

Bien, dans ce cas…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Ginny lui avait sauté dessus et l'embrassa tellement longtemps qu'il faillit s'étouffer. Mais il avait l'impression d'être le plus heureux du monde.

Cependant Ron venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Il se figea sur place en voyant son meilleur ami embrasser sa sœur.

Hermione le suivait et l'avait lentement éloigné pour tenter de réduire le choc. Elle essaya de lui parler lentement pour lui faire comprendre que c'était inévitable.

Après une demi-heure pendant lesquelles Ron semblait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Harry et Ginny de nouveau réunis par l'amour aménagèrent leur chambre à leur manière. Harry n'avait jamais vu Ginny aussi radieuse et lui-même semblait complètement médusé. Ginny avait déjà mis côte à côte leurs lits et rangeait les affaires en sifflotant et en embrassant Harry de temps en temps.

Harry ressortit de la chambre et trouva Ron et Hermione en train de s'embrasser dans le couloir de l'étage.

Et bien c'est une journée magnifique aujourd'hui ! se dit Harry pour lui-même.

Ron n'en voulait absolument pas à Harry puisqu'il était lui-même trop absorbé à contempler Hermione.

Les deux couples décidèrent donc d'aller faire une balade sur les bords du lac par ce temps magnifique. Et apparemment, beaucoup d'élèves de Gryffondor étaient surpris que dans la même matinée, ces deux couples se soient formés.

Ils croisèrent dans le château Pansy Parkinson pour la première fois depuis qu'ils l'avaient vue la veille au soir. Elle s'était figée sur place. De toute évidence, elle était amoureuse de Drago Malefoy et le fait de voir que ses ennemis étaient heureux la rendait malade.

Ils se promenèrent ainsi comme cela sans penser à rien d'autre qu'au fait qu'ils étaient heureux.

D'ailleurs Hagrid les avait surpris alors qu'il cultivait dans son potager et il s'était contenté de dire « oho ! ».

A cet instant, ils ne pensaient pas à quel point leur avenir allait être dur.


	25. L'Armée de Dumbledore

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 25 : L'ARMEE DE DUMBLEDORE**

Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione se sentaient donc parfaitement heureux et c'est dans cette atmosphère de pur bonheur qu'ils se rendirent pour le repas dans la Grande Salle à midi.

Ils remarquèrent cependant que Ombrage n'était pas là, c'était compréhensible étant donné ce que les élèves avaient décidé de lui faire endurer.

Mais personne à part Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville et Luna, ne savait qui était l'auteur de cette explosion et ils étaient très loin de se douter que leur Directrice était dans le coup. Ainsi de nombreuses rumeurs circulaient à ce sujet et certains disaient même que Fred et George Weasley avaient réussi à s'infiltrer secrètement dans le château.

Rusard semblait également très en colère, de toute évidence, Miss Teigne lui avait rapporté qu'elle avait été maltraitée et il observait les élèves d'un air mauvais, en sachant que le ou plutôt les coupables se trouvait parmi eux.

Mais McGonagall prit la parole :

Bonjour à tous, étant donné les évènements de ce matin, je vous demanderai désormais d'être un peu moins agressifs avec le professeur Ombrage, je comprends parfaitement la réaction des élèves qui ont fait ça et je les excuse pour cette fois, mais elle est revenue et a accepté d'enseigner à nouveau après s'être excusée donc s'il vous plaît sachez pardonner.

Mais on sentait dans la voix de la Directrice une pointe de désapprobation avec ce qu'elle disait. Cependant en temps que Directrice, elle ne pouvait pas demander aux élèves de littéralement déclarer la guerre à l'un de ses professeurs.

A part ça, Hermione avait lu la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lire le matin. Et elle reflétait bien l'ambiance à Poudlard. Il n'y avait aucun meurtre, aucune attaque, rien qui puisse mettre quiconque de mauvaise humeur. D'ailleurs, il semblait que les rédacteurs de la _Gazette_ devaient trouver des idées pour intéresser leurs lecteurs et il y avait une nouvelle rubrique concernant les inventions moldues, un dossier spécial sur comment se détendre chez soi par temps de pluie…

Bref, après le repas, ils se rendirent dans la salle 35 un peu en avance pour se préparer à leur première leçon d'occlumancie. Lupin n'avait pas tardé à les rejoindre. Ils avaient dû fermer par magie la porte de la salle car déjà une demi-heure avant l'heure annoncée, un groupe d'élève était là et tenait absolument à entrer.

Ginny avait arrangé en salon la salle et disposé la cinquantaine de petits poufs en demi-cercles concentriques de sorte que tous les participants du club puissent bien voir le centre de la salle où se trouvait le tableau.

Harry constata qu'il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit à part contempler Ginny qui ne s'arrêtait pas de le regarder et qui lui sautait dessus toutes les deux minutes pour l'embrasser. Il en était de même avec Hermione et Ron. Lupin semblait tout autant heureux de voir qu'ils s'aimaient.

Enfin, à quatorze heures moins dix minutes, les tambourinements contre la porte étaient tellement intenses qu'ils décidèrent de ne plus faire attendre longtemps leurs futurs élèves. Il y entra d'abord une cinquantaine d'élèves dès le début, mais ce n'était pas fini car d'autres arrivèrent par petits groupes jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à peu près soixante-dix d'après ce qu'avait pu compter Hermione. Mais ce n'était qu'une estimation car tous n'arrêtaient pas de bouger et de changer de place.

De toute évidence, la salle était bien trop petite pour que le cours puisse avoir lieu ici et ils devraient trouver un endroit plus spacieux.

Euh, bien, je pense que tout le monde est là, dit Hermione un peu surprise. On va donc commencer.

Tout le monde parlait et il était difficile de se faire entendre et Hermione dut utiliser le sortilège _sonorus_.

Donc tout d'abord, dit-elle d'une voix qui résonna dans la salle et qui fit taire tout le monde, nous allons commencer par faire un bref historique de l'AD.

Harry regardait uns à uns les élèves présents, ils semblaient venir de tous les niveaux, de la première à la septième année et Harry fut surpris de voir quelques élèves de Serpentard des nouvelles années. Mais il ne tint pas compte de cela car il savait que c'était ce que Dumbledore voulait, l'amitié entre les sorciers.

Mais une chose lui déplut un peu cependant, il avait l'impression d'être l'attraction principale d'un grand nombre d'élèves de première année qui semblait se soucier plus de voir Harry Potter pour la première fois de leur vie que de prendre des cours pour apprendre à lutter contre Voldemort.

Il était cependant content de retrouver tous les membres de l'AD originale qui étaient toujours à Poudlard.

Mais Hermione poursuivait son discours :

Pour commencer, nous avions créé l'AD il y a deux ans alors que le Ministère cachait le retour de Voldemort pour que le maximum de nos camarades puissent savoir se défendre. Notre problème principal était que nous avions en défense contre les forces du Mal le professeur le plus incompétent qui puisse exister, Dolores Ombrage, qui avait par surcroît interdit à l'AD de se regrouper. Nous avions fait cela en cachette toute l'année mais nous nous sommes fait malheureusement repérer en fin d'année. Mais aujourd'hui, la situation n'est plus la même, le Ministère a conscience de la situation et agit de manière tout à fait raisonnable et ainsi les enseignants peuvent être efficaces. Mais l'AD nous manquait et nous avons décidé de nous regrouper à nouveau. Car même si les cours que vous suivrez cette année seront suffisants, vous pourrez encore plus vous entraîner et être prêts à vous défendre en cas d'attaque.

Un élève venait de lever la main, il semblait être en première année étant donnée sa taille.

Oui, dit Hermione.

Que veut dire AD ? demanda-t-il et il y eut des murmures ce qui montrait qu'il avait d'autres élèves qui se posaient la question.

Ah oui, bien sûr, dit Hermione, j'avais oublié ce point. AD signifie l'Armée de Dumbledore, nous lui avions donné ce nom car nous savions qu'à l'époque – le ministre de la Magie était encore Cornelius Fudge – la pire crainte du Ministère était que Dumbledore le renverse et prenne le pouvoir. De toute évidence, c'était complètement infondé et Albus Dumbledore ne s'est toujours qu'intéressé à l'enseignement. Nous avions cependant choisi ce nom-là car c'était pour nous un nom fort qui nous permettrait de soutenir Albus Dumbledore. Mais nous allons maintenant passer à ce que nous allons faire au cours de cette année, on va évidemment devoir séparer le travail pour s'adapter au niveau de chacun et on va commencer par vérifier que chacun connaît les sortilèges de élémentaires de défense. Nous passerons ensuite à des moyens plus difficiles de se battre et enfin si c'est possible nous étudierons des moyens d'attaque. Nous sommes pour l'instant quatre à diriger le club : Harry, Ron, Ginny et moi – Hermione – et nous sommes accompagnés du professeur Lupin qui a autrefois enseigné la défense contre les forces du Mal.

Elle avait montré à chaque fois de sa main les différentes personnes.

Le président du club est donc Harry, je suis la secrétaire et le professeur Lupin, Ron et Ginny sont des collaborateurs. Mais au cours des séances, nous essaierons de recruter quelque chose comme des sous-collaborateurs car à cinq c'est difficile de gérer soixante-dix personnes.

Hermione regarda les élèves en face d'elle qui étaient très attentifs pour voir si quelqu'un avait des questions. Harry, lui, se contentait d'observer Ginny et Ron était en admiration devant le discours d'Hermione.

Cependant, leur soudain coup de foudre l'un pour l'autre semblait totalement inexplicable, les temps derniers, ils étaient plus comme de véritables amis et Harry ne se serait jamais douté qu'ils tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ce n'était pas comme avec Ginny où cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'arrêtait pas de la regarder. Mais Hermione reprenait son discours oubliant pour le moment ses histoires d'amour.

Nous allons donc procéder aux inscriptions, tous ceux qui veulent s'inscrire, vous allez passer les uns après les autres ici pour que j'inscrive votre nom et pour que vous signiez. Pendant ce temps, si vous avez des questions à poser, Harry, Ron, Ginny et le professeur Lupin sont là.

La moitié des élèves se précipita vers eux et les questions qui revenaient le plus souvent – qui questionnaient à propos de Harry la plupart du temps étaient « quels sont les sortilèges que tu as déjà utilisé lors de tes combats avec Voldemort ? », « est-ce qu'il t'arrive d'avoir peur ? », « est-ce que tu as déjà failli mourir lors d'un combat ? », « est-ce que Dursley est ta tante ? » et évidemment « est-ce que tu es l'Elu ? ». Ces questions agaçaient profondément Harry qui mit les choses au point une bonne fois pour toute.

Si vous venez là pour moi, vous pouvez partir tout de suite car je ne dirai rien, l'AD sert à apprendre à se défendre et pas à discuter de ce genre de rumeurs, ce n'est pas la peine de vous inscrire si vous êtes venus pour cela. Maintenant si quelqu'un a des questions sur l'AD, qu'il les pose.

Harry était soulagé de voir que personne n'était parti et qu'ils avaient aussi des questions sur l'AD. Il y répondit cette fois avec beaucoup de bonne volonté.

Finalement, tous les élèves étaient inscrits sur le parchemin qui faisait un mètre de long et que Hermione fixa au mur.

Euh très bien, lorsque nous aurons une prochaine leçon, nous afficherons un message sur la porte de la salle avec la date et l'heure. Il faudra aussi trouver une nouvelle salle car nous sommes trop pour celle-ci, on l'indiquera aussi ici.

Il n'y aura pas de leçon aujourd'hui ? demanda un élève de première année déçu.

On aurait bien aimé mais nous n'avons pas la place, répéta Hermione.

Pourquoi ne pas aller où il y a de la place ? dit Dean.

Oui, dans le parc, tant qu'il fait beau ? dit Lavande.

Euh, d'accord, professeur Lupin, nous pouvons ?

Oui bien sûr, dit-il.

Et ils descendirent tous à la suite dans le parc, menés par Harry. Ils croisèrent Ombrage qui parut foudroyée, de toute évidence, cela ne lui plaisait pas qu'un tel nombre d'élèves soient derrière Harry Potter. A leur passage elle se cacha vite derrière une armure qui d'ailleurs faillit tomber. Tous les élèves lui sourirent en passant d'un air un peu moqueur, Harry le premier. Il aurait bien aimé qu'ils portent tous une insigne « AD » sur leur robe de sorcier à ce moment-là.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant les portes de chêne et McGonagall discutait avec l'Auror Robert Johnson. De toute évidence ce cortège faisait un bruit épouvantable et l'Auror devait s'attendre à une révolte. Mais voyant Harry en tête, McGonagall avait compris que c'était l'AD.

Vous êtes aussi nombreux, dit-elle en regardant les élèves se masser devant les portes de chêne, si bien que les premiers faillirent y être écrasés.

Euh oui, dit Harry. Nous pouvons faire notre leçon dans le parc ?

Euh oui, bien sûr, dit-elle, je vais d'ailleurs venir voir ça.

Elle ouvrit les portes de chêne, le parc était toujours aussi ensoleillé et il faisait très chaud. Harry décida de se placer en plein centre du parc, entre la maison de Hagrid et le château, pas trop près des potagers ni trop près du chemin menant au portail.

Les élèves s'étaient mis en rond autour de lui et Harry leur demanda de s'écarter un peu pour ne pas être trop étouffé.

Euh, Hermione, on commence par quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Je pensais à l'_expelliarmus_, dit-elle, c'est un sortilège très important.

Ah oui OK, je pense qu'on devrait faire cinq groupes car ça va devenir ingérable. Chacun en prend un d'accord ?

Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Lupin acceptèrent.

Bien, nous allons commencer par…

Personne n'entendait.

_Sonorus_ ! dit-il la baguette pointée vers sa gorge.

Tout le monde se tut prêt à écouter.

Bien, dit Harry d'une voix désormais puissante, nous allons commencer par le sortilège de Désarmement qui est très utile pour empêcher un adversaire de nous attaquer. Ce sortilège a pour formule _expelliarmus_, répétez tous après moi, _expelliarmus_ !

_Expelliarmus_ ! dit la foule sans que l'on puisse vraiment comprendre car chacun avait commencé à un moment différent.

Bien, pour ceux qui le connaissent déjà, vous aiderez ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, merci. A propos de ce sortilège, il vous permet d'enlever à l'adversaire sa baguette et il est donc très utile lors d'un duel, je l'ai déjà utilisé et vous devez tous le savoir. N'oubliez pas de vous concentrer c'est très important. On va travailler par groupes de deux et pour les anciens de l'AD, vous pouvez aider à part si vous avez oublié. AH ET SEPAREZ VOUS EN CINQ GRAND GROUPES, cria Harry très fort.

Tout cela prit environ dix minutes avant que les premiers élèves lancent leurs premiers sortilèges. Harry avait un groupe très hétérogène composé d'élèves de toutes les années et les plus grands apprirent le sortilège plus rapidement. Il fallut cependant un grand nombre d'essais à la plupart d'entre eux pour commencer à le maîtriser.

Mais il était certain qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment concentrés, cela leur semblait plus un jeu, faire voler la baguette de leur adversaire. Il y eut cependant quelques incidents sans gravité.

Un élève avait mis le feu à la robe de son adversaire et il semblerait qu'il ait en fait inventé un nouveau sortilège. Mais il ne se souvenait plus de la formule.

Un autre élève avait réussi à casser sa baguette en deux en faisant des trop grands gestes et en tapant avec dans le bras de la personne qui était derrière.

Un autre enfin s'était cassé le poignet en tombant et Harry l'avait conduit à l'infirmerie pour le faire soigner.

Mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas plus glorieux dans les autres groupes, Harry ne savait pas comment Ron avait fait mais apparemment un élève lui avait lancé un sortilège raté et il avait les cheveux aussi verts fluo que ceux d'Abelforth lorsqu'ils avaient visité le magasin moldu de surgelés.

Le problème était en fait que les élèves n'avaient pas tous la même vitesse de progression, certains apprenaient très vite, d'autres très lentement, et Harry était content de voir que certains étaient très sérieux et voulaient vraiment réussir alors que d'autres semblaient préférer s'amuser. Pour ceux-là, il fallait absolument renverser la tendance avant l'attaque de Poudlard par les Mangemorts.

Mais de toute évidence, celle-ci n'était pas pour tout de suite car Rogue ne l'avait toujours pas prévenu.

Bien, merci à tous et n'oubliez pas que vous n'avez pas besoin de nous pour vous entraîner. Mais on va essayer d'organiser un peu mieux tout ça car c'était un peu n'importe quoi, toutes les informations seront affichées désormais sur la porte de la salle 35 et certainement sur d'autres panneaux d'affichage aussi, à bientôt.

Lentement, la foule se dissipa et rentra au château.

Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? demanda Hermione inquiète en le voyant avec une nouvelle couleur de cheveux.

Je sais, pas, c'est un petit qui n'a pas prononcé la formule correctement, j'espère que tu vas réussir à enlever ça car je n'ai pas vraiment envie de garder cette couleur-là.

Euh, oui Ronny chéri, je vais faire tout mon possible. Et elle embrassa Ron.

Cela choquait encore Harry, pour lui c'était des amis depuis six ans, et pas des amoureux !

Mais Ginny s'approcha et ils s'embrassèrent aussi.

Bien, les amoureux, quand vous aurez fini, dites moi, dit Lupin en rigolant derrière eux.

Pardon professeur, dit Hermione.

Oh, tu peux arrêter avec ce stupide professeur, Hermione, juste quand nous sommes en cours d'accord.

D'accord.

Bien, on ne va pas pouvoir faire ça tous les jours, je pense que comme il y a sept années et sept jours, on ferait un cours chaque jour pour chaque année ? non ?

Euh, je n'aurais pas trop le temps, dit Harry.

Mais ça ne pose pas de problème, Harry, chacun s'occupera d'un jour ou de deux, comme ça, ça permettra aussi de s'adapter au niveau de chacun.

D'accord, dit Harry, il faudra s'organiser.

Mais je pense que tu devrais prendre les septième année, Harry, c'est plus intéressant pour toi.

Je préfèrerais en effet, dit Harry.

Comme ça nous prendrions nous aussi des cours, dit Hermione en regardant Ron.

Je pourrai m'occuper de ceux de mon année, dit Ginny, il faudra juste que tu me donnes ce que tu as prévu de faire, Hermione.

En ce qui me concerne, je pense que je pourrais faire cela presque tous les soirs, dit Hermione.

Mais vous devriez demander à vos camarades de Gryffondor de votre année s'il n'y en a pas qui seraient volontaires pour nous aider un peu, proposa Lupin.

Ils avaient arrêté à temps, le ciel était devenu d'un gris très menaçant pour ne pas dire noir et on entendait le tonnerre roulait dans les montagnes aux alentours. Enfin, alors qu'ils allaient passer les portes du château, un éclair frappa un arbre près de la forêt interdite et c'était maintenant la brume qui envahissait le parc alors que la pluie tombait fort.

Personne n'aurait voulu sortir par ce temps-là, et la fin de l'après-midi se prêtait donc très bien à des activités d'intérieur.

Harry tenait à aller voir le club de duels du professeur Bett qui se trouvait dans une salle proche de la leur, la salle 39 pour être précis. Apparemment, c'était fermé mais une grande affiche était placardée sur la porte.

**CLUB DE DUELS**

_Roselyne Bett_

_Si vous souhaitez faire des duels de sorciers jusqu'à vous épuiser, si vous souhaitez enfin pouvoir mettre en application tout les sortilèges que vous avez appris, ce club est pour vous, venez vous inscrire nombreux !_

– _Vivent les chauves-souris ! –_

_Venez participer à la première séance le mercredi 21 août ici même._

_Vous pourrez vous inscrire au tournoi de duels des Quatre Maisons et le gagnant fera remporter des points à sa maison !_

C'est génial ! s'exclama Ron ! on aura l'occasion de laminer encore plus les Serpentard.

Oui, on va s'inscrire tout de suite, dit Harry.

Harry, cependant, il faudra que tu fasses attention, de toute évidence, tu vas gagner, mais il ne faut pas que tu utilises des sortilèges trop puissants, cela ne serait pas bien, il ne faudra blesser personne, mais juste désarmer je pense, je ne connais pas bien le règlement mais bon…

T'inquiète Hermione, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais tuer quelqu'un ?

Non, bien sûr.

Hihihi ! cria une voix de vieille femme derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent, Mrs Bett venait d'arriver dans le couloir en volant sur son balai, elle fit plusieurs boucles sous les regards amusés des élèves qui étaient installés aux tables de la cafétéria pour discuter.

Elle alla au bout du couloir et fonça pour atterrir devant la porte de son club, mais seul le balai arriva et heurta Harry en plein dans le ventre. Mrs Bett était passée trop près du lustre de cristal et était restée pendue par sa vieille robe grise.

Harry avait les larmes aux yeux et eut un moment la respiration coupée mais il se releva. Mrs Bett s'agitait sous le lustre et visiblement essayait de se décrocher en se balançant le plus fort possible. Mais cela semblait l'amuser beaucoup et elle criait :

Hihihi ! ohoho !

De toute évidence, c'était la prof la plus folle qui ait jamais existé dans l'histoire de Poudlard.

Professeur attention, vous allez tomber, dit Hermione, on va vous faire descendre !

Mais c'était trop tard, la déchirure dans sa robe s'agrandissait dangereusement et enfin elle craqua. Mrs Bett tomba par terre et on entendit la dalle résonner fortement. Elle était tombée à plat ventre par terre et se relevait lentement, le nez cassé et en sang. Cependant une fissure apparaissait dans le plafond et à peine fut-elle relevée que Ron eut la présence d'esprit de la pousser de dessous le lustre qui s'écrasa quelques secondes plus tard dans un fracas épouvantable, projetant des éclats de cristal partout dans le couloir du troisième étage.

Ca va professeur ? demanda Hermione. Oh, Ron, tu as été héroïque !

Mrs Bett semblait en pleine forme et était prise d'un immense fou rire qui la rendait encore plus bossue que d'habitude car elle était pliée en deux. Harry avait un peu moins mal au ventre mais il se le massait quand même.

Une fois qu'elle se fut un peu calmée, elle put enfin parler.

Oho, et bien, il faut dire que je n'avais pas fait attention au lustre, ils devraient l'allumer aussi, avec ce temps dehors, les fenêtres n'éclairent rien du tout ! bref, où est mon balai ? demanda-t-elle en cherchant par terre dans le couloir.

Le balai avait fini sa course dans le ventre d'Harry et il était maintenant posé par terre devant la porte de la salle 39.

Aha ! je le vois.

Elle alla le ramasser et ouvrit en même temps la porte de la salle avec sa baguette.

Peut-être aviez-vous des renseignements à propos du club de duel ? demanda-t-elle d'un regard extraordinairement perçant. Harry avait d'ailleurs l'impression qu'elle voyait derrière sa tête en le regardant.

Oui, nous souhaitions nous inscrire, dit Hermione.

Aha ! parfait, dit-elle, venez.

Et ils entrèrent dans la salle qui était très grande et déjà aménagée pour des duels. Le plafond était très haut et au centre de la pièce, il y avait une sorte de grande estrade en bois recouvert d'un tapis rouge délimité par des cordes magiques. Ce devait être de toute évidence l'endroit où les duels auraient lieu. Tout autour, il y avait des gradins en bois prêts à accueillir un grand nombre de personnes et accolée contre le mur d'en face, il y avait une sorte de tour en bois de trois mètres de haut et il semblait que ce serait l'endroit où l'arbitre – en l'occurrence Mrs Bett – se placerait pour observer les duels.

Elle sortit cependant un parchemin d'un bureau à côté de la tour et inscrivit leur nom.

En fait, cela s'organise sous forme de tournoi avec des matchs éliminatoires à chaque fois jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à une finale, il y aura plusieurs tournois dans l'année et en fonction des matchs que vous gagnez dans l'année, cela vous ajoute un certain nombre de points et on tiendra un classement tout au long de l'année. A la fin, les meilleurs seront récompensés par des points accordés à leur maison, vous comprenez ?

Oui, dirent-ils tous ensemble.

Le premier tournoi aura lieu mercredi prochain, pas celui-ci car je dois d'abord rappeler les règles avant de commencer, les tournois se feront bien sûr en fonction du nombre d'inscrits pour chacun d'eux et même en étant inscrits au club, vous n'êtes pas obligé de participer à tous ces tournois mais cela vous désavantagerait par rapport aux autres si vous ne participiez pas à tous les tournois. Je disais donc que le premier tournoi aura lieu mercredi prochain mais nous n'aurons certainement pas le temps de faire tout cela en une après-midi et cela durera sur plusieurs semaines à moins que l'on puisse ajouter des dates supplémentaires pour les matchs en fonction de la disponibilité des participants. J'afficherai à chaque fois la grille des matchs sur la porte.

Tous les trois étaient très pressés de participer à ce tournoi, ce serait certainement un de leurs moments préférés cette année et cela leur donnerait une occasion de plus d'écraser les Serpentard.

D'ailleurs, il fallait croire que seuls les nouveaux Serpentard participaient à la vie du château, ceux de l'année de Harry étaient invisibles et Harry avait dû vérifier avec sa carte du Maraudeur qu'ils étaient bien dans le château. Ils étaient en fait regroupés tous ensemble dans leur salle commune à l'écart des autres élèves, avec quelques élèves de cinquième et sixième année apparemment.

Harry les soupçonnait fortement d'essayer de regrouper d'autres élèves pour qu'ils entrent au service de Voldemort, il le pensait d'autant plus que Rogue lui avait dit que Voldemort chercherait à utiliser des élèves de Poudlard pour le faire tuer.

Avant que l'heure du repas arrive, McGonagall était venue parler à Dean, Seamus et Neville pour leur expliquer pourquoi Harry et Ron avaient dû quitter leur dortoir. Elle avait fait de même avec les camarades d'Hermione et Ginny mais finalement personne ne savait exactement l'excuse qu'elle leur avait dit, il semblait cependant parfaitement comprendre cela.

Dobby avait tout nettoyé parfaitement et Harry trouvait la pièce magnifique maintenant. Ils s'installèrent donc autour de la table pour mettre en place le programme de l'AD. Mais Dobby vint les interrompre.

Harry Potter, est-ce que Dobby peut dormir dans la chambre de libre ? demanda l'elfe de sa voix aigue.

L'étage comportait trois chambres mais maintenant que Harry sortait avec Ginny et que Hermione sortait avec Ron, ils n'utilisaient à tous plus que deux chambres et la troisième restait libre.

Oui, bien sûr Dobby, dit Harry.

Ah merci Harry Potter.

Et tous furent très amusés de voir le petit elfe revenir avec ses valises et ses habits trop grands pour les monter par l'escalier.

Ils réfléchirent donc à nouveau au programme de l'AD qu'ils pourraient mettre en place et Hermione prenait des notes au fur et à mesure. Plusieurs fois Harry faillit évoquer qu'il prenait des leçons avec Abelforth et cela était très difficile sachant qu'il devait le cacher à sa petite amie. Mais il réussit cependant à ne rien dire et se contentait de parler généralement de leçons d'occlumancie.

Enfin, ils avaient établi un programme sans pour l'instant s'être occupés de Lupin. Au moins, de toute évidence, Lupin remplacerait l'un d'entre eux les jours où il pourrait et cela ne posait pas de problème.

_Lundi 21 h : première année (Hermione et Ginny)_

_Mardi 21 h : deuxième année (Hermione et Ginny)_

_Mercredi 21 h : troisième année (Ron et Hermione)_

_Jeudi 21 h : quatrième année (Ron et Hermione)_

_Vendredi 21 h : cinquième année (Ron et Hermione)_

_Samedi 21 h : sixième année (Ginny et Hermione)_

_Dimanche 21 h : septième année (Harry)_

En fait, Ron ne voulait pas avoir à s'occuper des trop jeunes élèves qui étaient trop turbulents selon lui et pas des élèves trop âgés car c'était la plupart du temps des imbéciles selon lui.

Comme prévu, Harry s'occuperait donc uniquement des élèves de septième année ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Ainsi, avant de manger, ils avaient été afficher cela sur la porte en indiquant que les leçons commenceraient dès le lendemain.

Ils étaient d'abord passés voir Lupin qui avait dit qu'il ne savait quels jours il pouvait être là mais qu'il essaierait d'être présent le plus souvent possible, c'est pourquoi ils n'avaient pas eu à faire de modifications.

Ils avaient également collé partout dans le château les affiches que leur avaient données Fred et George sur tous les panneaux d'affichage qu'ils avaient pu trouver et avaient trouvé Flitwick absorbé en train d'en lire une en parlant tout seul. Il disait qu'il faudrait qu'il se rendre un jour à cette boutique. De toute évidence, le professeur d'enchantements de Poudlard avait été stupéfait par la magie qu'avaient faite Fred et George lors de leur dernière année à Poudlard.

Ils devaient donc ensuite se rendre pour le repas du soir dans la Grande Salle.

Cependant lorsqu'ils passèrent dans les escaliers « qui n'en font qu'à leur tête » ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Miss Teigne et Harry s'apprêta à lui faire « pschh » pour la faire fuir. Mais Rusard venait d'apparaître, ses joues frémissant de colère, la respiration haletante. Il les regarda tour à tour tous les quatre avec une expression bizarre, entre la colère et la joie.

Ah ! dit-il d'une voix traînante, son haleine de poisson fris se faisant sentir jusqu'à un mètre devant lui. Je crois que vous allez avoir de graves ennuis, suivez-moi, je vais vous emmener voir le professeur Ombrage.

Qu'est ce que cela a à voir avec Ombrage ! dit sèchement Harry.

Méfiez-vous jeune homme et ne soyez pas insolent, dit Rusard en le regardant d'un air réjouit.

De toute évidence, Rusard était content d'avoir retrouvé Ombrage car elle l'aiderait à punir les élèves.

Il les fit donc remonter en marchant lentement, le dos voûté.

Je sais ce que vous avez fait à ma chatte, dit-il.

Ah bon, et qu'est ce nous lui avons fait, dit Harry d'un ton massacrant.

Vous le savez très bien…

Mais ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de Ombrage où la porte avait été réparée. Il frappa trois fois à la porte et Harry remarqua qu'il remettait bien ses habits en place et qu'il s'était passé la main dans les cheveux pour se coiffer.

Tu ne crois pas qu'il est amoureux d'elle, dit Harry d'une voix parfaitement audible à Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui pouffèrent de rire.

Rusard avait entendu et se retourna, frémissant de colère mais la porte s'ouvrit et il prit une attitude souriante. Dolores Ombrage apparut et lorsqu'elle les vit elle prit un horrible sourire et elle dit sur un ton minaudant que tous détestaient tant :

Bonjour Mr Rusard, entrez.

Bonjour professeur Ombrage, j'ai trouvé ces élèves en train de martyriser Miss Teigne et comme je sais que vous êtes le seul professeur qui sache se faire respecter.

Ginny pouffa de rire, Ombrage savait se faire respecter, c'était une nouvelle qui aurait dû apparaître dans la _Gazette_ ! Ombrage, pendant ses quelques semaines à son poste de Directrice, avait vécu le pire moment de sa vie car justement aucun élève ne l'écoutait et l'école avait fini en champ de bataille.

Alors écoutez moi bien, vous quatre, je sais très bien que vous disposez de la protection de votre Directrice, mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de me faire respecter. Vous m'avez bien narguée avec ces feux d'artifices…

Ce n'est pas nous ! coupa Harry.

Oui, bien sûr, vous êtes des anges, mais Mr Rusard vient de vous prendre la main dans le sac…

Nous n'avons rien fait à cette chatte, si elle ne se mettait pas devant nous pour nous empêcher d'aller manger, elle n'aurait certainement pas de problèmes avec les élèves…

Donc vous avouez l'avoir maltraitée, dit Ombrage d'un air triomphant.

Même pas, dit Harry et maintenant si vous le permettez nous allons manger, et il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor ! hurla Ombrage une expression de rage déformant son visage déjà suffisamment horrible.

C'est ça, dit Harry sans la regarder en partant lentement du couloir suivi de Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui pouffaient de rire.

VOUS AUREZ UNE RETENUE ! hurla-t-elle.

Mais ils étaient déjà à l'étage d'en dessous.

Ils passèrent cependant devant une fenêtre et regardèrent le temps dehors. La brume empêchait de voir à quelques mètres et on ne distinguait plus rien, on ne voyait que du blanc tout autour, par ailleurs la pluie martelait les vitres et les éclairs déchiraient le ciel sans interruption, le plus impressionnant était qu'ils heurtaient parfois même le sol en provoquant un fracas épouvantable.

Ce changement de temps était tout à fait inhabituel et ils surprirent McGonagall à s'en inquiéter.

En effet, alors que tous les élèves devaient déjà être dans la Grande Salle, ils trouvèrent McGonagall en train de parler avec un Auror, l'air très inquiet, ils surprirent d'ailleurs le mot « détraqueur » et « prévenir de toute urgence le Ministère ».

Lorsqu'elle les vit, McGonagall fit comme si de rien n'était mais Harry ne se gêna pas et alla lui poser directement la question.

Il se passe quelque chose, professeur ? demanda-t-il.

Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, Harry.

C'est à propos de cette brume, c'est ça ? des détraqueurs ? dit Harry.

Oui, cela signifie que des détraqueurs se multiplient, mais nous ne savons pas à quel endroit, cela peut se faire à des centaines de kilomètres, nous restons prudent, mais je vous demande de ne rien en dire, Harry. Nous préviendrons immédiatement tout le monde si jamais il y avait un problème, la Porte à Transplaner est prête à tout moment, d'accord. Et Mr Weasley, vous n'avez toujours pas réussi à vous enlever cette stupide couleur ?

Non, répondit Ron d'un air las.

Vous devriez peut-être allez voir madame Pomfresh, elle doit certainement avoir une potion contre cela.

Oui, merci, dit Ron.

Harry était un peu inquiet de voir tant d'inquiétude dans le regard de McGonagall, même si celle-ci tentait de le cacher.

Cela le ramena un peu à la réalité des choses, ils avaient passé une journée magnifique et d'ailleurs cela se voyait encore à l'ambiance qu'il y avait dans la Grande Salle, les élèves discutaient joyeusement et semblaient prêts à se rendre à leurs premiers cours le lendemain, sans se soucier qu'il devait se préparer une attaque.

Harry savait que Voldemort avait rapproché son armée composée de détraqueurs et de toutes sortes de créatures dangereuses. Mais avant la fin du repas, il dit qu'il devait faire quelque chose d'important ce qui inquiéta un peu Hermione, Ginny et Harry.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, juste une lettre à envoyer, dit Harry.

Je t'accompagne, dit Ginny.

Non, Ginny, il en est hors de question, je veux que tu restes à l'écart de tout ce qui concerne Voldemort, tu as bien dit que si l'on sortait ensemble à Poudlard ça ne risquait rien mais je veux que ça reste discret, tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu peux être en danger.

Ginny parut comprendre et lui sourit pour le lui montrer.

Harry remonta dans la salle commune pour chercher son faux Gallion qu'il modifia immédiatement et régla à dix minutes plus tard pour prévenir Abelforth de son arrivée.

Il retraversa le château pour aller dans le couloir menant au bureau de McGonagall, muni de sa cape d'invisibilité, et il entra dans la Salle du Phénix, puis dans la Salle Albus Dumbledore et enfin il emprunta le Portoloin pour se retrouver dans le salon d'Abelforth.

Apparemment, il était un peu en avance, et il entendait du mouvement dans une pièce qui était accessible par le couloir sombre.

Mr Dumbledore ? demanda Harry.

J'arrive ! cria celui-ci.

Harry l'entendait murmurer quelque chose et il essaya d'écouter mais il ne comprenait rien. Enfin Abelforth arriva l'air souriant.

Ah Harry, Severus Rogue m'a prévenu que tu viendrais certainement car vous devez avoir quelques inquiétudes à Poudlard.

Oui, dit Harry un peu étonné, il y a de la brume partout et McGonagall pense que ce sont des détraqueurs.

Et elle a parfaitement raison, dit Abelforth, il se trouve que Voldemort a envoyé un millier de détraqueurs dans les collines autour de Poudlard.

Un millier ! s'exclama Harry horrifié.

Oui, c'est pour préparer l'attaque de Poudlard, mais ils attendent les ordres, l'attaque n'est toujours prévue pour le moment car Voldemort n'a pas terminé de ramener son armée. Je peux seulement te dire qu'il est important pour tous les élèves qu'ils s'entraînent beaucoup pour savoir se défendre, l'attaque sera difficile et de toute façon je viendrai à Poudlard aider en cas de graves problèmes, je me tiendrai prêt à recevoir ta visite par ce portoloin, dit-il en montrant le vase. Et tu n'auras pas besoin de prévenir avec le Gallion.

C'est prévu pour quand à peu près ? demanda Harry qui voulait savoir combien de temps il lui restait pour préparer tous les élèves.

Severus a parlé du début du mois de septembre, répondit Abelforth.

Ah.

Harry était un peu rassuré, cela lui laisserait deux semaines entières et il savait qu'elles allaient être chargées.

Je vais commencer par te donner la marche à suivre maintenant car je sais que tu seras très occupé pendant ces deux semaines. Severus va devoir participer à l'attaque car maintenant que toute la communauté sait que c'est un Mangemort, il n'y a plus de risque à ce qu'il tue quelqu'un devant d'autres personnes que les Mangemorts. Cependant, son rôle sera extrêmement difficile, car s'il se trouve devant d'autres Mangemorts, il sera en grandes difficultés. C'est pourquoi il restera toujours un peu à l'écart et surprendra les Mangemorts pour essayer de les décimer uns à uns, tu comprends.

Oui, dit Harry voyant la difficulté de la situation pour Rogue.

Ainsi, s'il réussit à tuer certains Mangemorts, il faudra que tu dises que c'est toi qui l'as fait, d'accord Harry.

Euh… oui, dit Harry. Il va vraiment les tuer ? ou seulement les capturer ?

S'il les capture, ils pourront ensuite dire que c'est lui qui les a attaqués et son rôle serait découvert. Il faut qu'il puisse rester en confiance avec Voldemort, c'est la clef du plan. Bien, j'ai autre chose à dire, Harry, à propos du nouveau Mangemort dont a parlé Severus, un certain Joe Jigger. J'aimerais que tu ne lui fasses pas de mal.

Harry le regarda d'un air abasourdi sans rien comprendre.

Laisse moi t'expliquer, Harry, je comprends ta réaction. Si jamais tu dois l'affronter, essaie seulement de le stupéfixer et de me l'amener, s'il te plaît, cela suffira et je me débrouillerai, je t'expliquerai pourquoi cela lorsque Voldemort sera mort.

Ah, euh, d'accord, dit Harry qui ne comprenait vraiment pas.

J'ai donné la même indication à Severus, ce serait vraiment dommage qu'il se fasse tuer, c'est un garçon très sympathique…

Vous le connaissez ! s'exclama Harry.

Oui, mais cela n'a pas d'importance pour le moment, Harry. As-tu quelque chose à faire ce soir ? demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

Euh non rien de spécial pourquoi ?

Il serait très utile que tu saches maîtriser le sortilège que je tâche de t'apprendre en ce moment, dit-il. Cela simplifierait grandement les choses à tout le monde.

Euh, d'accord, dit Harry.

Et bien sortons alors, proposa Abelforth.

Chez Abelforth, la nuit commençait à tomber et Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait finalement pas mangé, mais il savait que Dobby se ferait un plaisir de lui préparer quelque chose, il regrettait cependant d'avoir oublié de le faire venir avec lui.

L'entraînement était difficile et Harry progressait toujours lentement mais le progrès était là quand même ce qui réjouissait Abelforth. A présent, un peu de lumière sortait à chaque coup et il n'était plus projeté en arrière à cause de la puissance qui se dégageait.

Harry pensa que le sortilège devait être extrêmement puissant car le souffle et la chaleur qui se dégageaient de ce peu de lumière étaient colossaux.

Harry, tu as beaucoup progressé, dit Abelforth joyeusement. On va arrêter cependant car un progrès est plus durable lorsque l'entraînement est régulier plutôt que par doses importantes. Il serait donc bien que tu reviennes demain soir à la même heure.

D'accord, dit Harry.

Je vais juste de préciser deux mots de l'utilisation de ce sortilège, je t'ai peut-être déjà dit cela, mais il est le plus puissant sortilège de défense qui existe et il te permettra de repousser plusieurs Mangemorts ou créatures dangereuses à la fois. Cela ne les tuerai pas bien sûr même si ça les affaiblira énormément. Donc si je tiens à ce que tu apprennes ce sortilège rapidement, c'est évidemment en vue de l'attaque de Poudlard, tu pourras ainsi éviter un grand nombre de pertes humaines regrettables en évitant l'intrusion de l'armée de Voldemort dans le château et permettre de laisser faire une évacuation totale du château en cas de danger. Mais cela peut te permettre également d'éviter des dégâts inutiles en confinant les assaillants à l'extérieur pour les empêcher d'attaquer.

D'accord, dit Harry.

Il est cependant regrettable qui toi seul puisse l'apprendre, car des sorciers qui ne sont pas primaires mettraient des années à l'apprendre…

Ah oui quand même.

Et pour t'aider je vais accomplir ce sortilège devant toi, ça te servira maintenant que tu as un peu mieux compris le principe, je te demanderais cependant au vu de ma puissance miraculeuse de bien vouloir te placer deux ou trois mettre derrière moi.

Harry obéit et Abelforth se prépara :

_Enmageznem_ ! dit-il d'une voix forte.

Immédiatement un mur de lumière jaillit de sa baguette, Harry était complètement ébloui et Abelforth avait une main devant les yeux. Puis il agita encore sa baguette et projeta ce mur de lumière avec force devant lui. Il se dégageait une chaleur insoutenable et l'énergie dégagée par ce rayonnement avait pour effet d'être particulièrement fatigante. Harry avait l'impression d'avoir couru toute la journée et il sentait ses muscles faiblir.

L'if qui faisait une quinzaine de mètres de haut sur lequel il avait envoyé le sortilège fut violemment arraché du sol et projeté sur le bas de la colline où il dévalé jusqu'à s'arrêter en rencontrant des arbres.

Abelforth semblait un peu fatigué lui aussi et il récupéra quelques secondes avant de parler à nouveau.

Harry était assis par terre derrière lui.

Bien, tu vois Harry que c'est assez impressionnant. Et ce sortilège est particulièrement fatigant. Mais je suis beaucoup plus vieux que toi et tu récupèreras instantanément à ton âge.

Pourtant j'ai du mal, dit Harry.

C'est normal, je n'ai pas lancé directement le sortilège sur toi mais tu as quand même reçu son effet en partie, ce n'est pas comme moi qui suis fatigué parce que j'ai pris de ma puissance magique pour le faire. Toi, tu en as reçu et c'est toujours mauvais. Mais je n'allais pas essayer le sortilège dessus car tu aurais eu besoin d'un bon mois de repos à Ste Mangouste. Mais il est temps de rentrer maintenant et de te coucher pour être en forme à tes cours de demain, Harry.

Et Harry retourna à Poudlard où il était pressé de retrouver ses amis et son lit.

Il était heureux de voir que Ron avait retrouvé sa couleur de cheveux naturelle même s'il trouvait le vert fluo plutôt amusant.

Dobby comme prévu lui avait préparé un repas rapide dans la cuisine de leur appartement après avoir été chercher de la nourriture dans les cuisines de l'école.

Harry le remercia et mangea cela avec plaisir car cet entraînement l'avait également affamé. Mais ils ne tardèrent pas à se coucher car ils commençaient le lendemain par deux heures de réaction face à une situation périlleuse avec Maugrey, deux heures qui s'annonçaient particulièrement éprouvantes.

Harry s'endormit donc ce soir-là très rapidement, avec le bonheur de savoir que Ginny dormait juste à côté de lui.


	26. Evasion d'Azkaban

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 26 : EVASION D'AZKABAN**

DURSLEY S'EVADE D'AZKABAN

_Durant la nuit, Pétunia Dursley s'est évadée de la prison d'Azkaban, cette Mangemort récemment arrêtée par Harry Potter alors qu'elle tentait d'attaquer le Ministère de la Magie, était considérée comme la personne la plus dangereuse de la communauté magique après Voldemort. Elle était pourtant placée dans une cellule sous étroite surveillance dans les sous-sols de la prison. Les trois Aurors qui devaient en assurer la surveillance ont été retrouvés morts à côté de la cellule et la porte ouverte. _

_Les autres Aurors qui n'ont absolument rien pu faire pour empêcher sa fuite, ont déclaré qu'il était impossible que Dursley ait bénéficié d'une aide extérieure quelconque puisque le seul moyen d'entrer dans la prison est contrôlé en permanence et que les sortilèges anti-transplanage ont été vérifiés récemment._

_Les Aurors se demandent donc comment Dursley a pu tuer les trois Aurors. L'étude des baguettes a révélé que la baguette de l'un d'eux avait été utilisée pour tuer les deux autres ce qui a permis de conclure qu'il avait été tué en premier. Mais le mystère reste entier quand à la mort de celui-ci même s'il est évident qu'il a été tué par un sortilège de mort._

_Tous les Aurors ont été alertés à la seconde de l'ouverture de la porte de la cellule de Dursley par l'important système de détection magique mis en place et une trentaine d'entre eux se sont précipités pour bloquer l'entrée. Mais elle aurait utilisé un sortilège inconnu qui les a tous rejeté en arrière en émettant un fort flash vert lui laissant le champ libre pour sortir. Fort heureusement, aucun autre prisonnier ne s'est évadé._

_Les trente Aurors ont cependant dû subir des examens d'urgence pour vérifier leur état de santé face à ce sortilège inconnu mais il aurait été trop imprudent de laisser trente Aurors à Ste Mangouste sans qu'ils puissent intervenir donc les guérisseurs se sont rendus à Azkaban. Fort heureusement, ils sont en pleine santé et ont immédiatement retrouvé leur poste._

_Dursley reste donc activement recherchée et Rufus Scrimgeour a annoncé que « tous les Aurors sont mobilisés dans tous les lieux publics magiques ». Il a demandé également « la plus grande prudence à tous les sorciers » et le Ministère rappelle que quiconque peut fournir des informations sur Dursley ou l'activité actuelle des Mangemorts sera fortement récompensé._

_Mais maintenant que les élèves sont rentrés à Poudlard, le Ministère semble craindre une attaque à l'école de sorcellerie et a annoncé que des nouvelles mesures de sécurité vont être ajoutées dans les prochains jours._

_Rufus Scrimgeour a rendu hommage aux trois Aurors qui sont décédé et également à ce métier « qui est celui de tous les dangers pour la paix des autres »._

_Nous en saurons certainement plus dans les prochains jours à propos de cette évasion._

C'était la première page de la _Gazette du Sorcier _de ce lundi 19 août, jour de la reprise des cours.

Harry se leva d'un bond après avoir fini la lecture et laissa son petit-déjeuner.

Harry, reviens, HARRY ! hurla Hermione dans la Grande Salle.

Je vais voir le Ministre ! dit-il en colère.

HARRY ! nous avons cours, tu iras après…

Miss Granger, s'il vous plaît, dit sèchement McGonagall qui avait été attirée par les cris.

Il…

Peu importe ! coupa McGonagall, je vous demanderai à l'avenir de ne plus faire autant de vacarme dans le Grande Salle, je retire cinq points à Gryffondor.

Mais Harry était déjà parti et était dans le couloir du deuxième étage, il venait d'arriver dans le bureau des Aurors où il y avait Tonks.

Je dois voir le Ministre ! dit Harry toujours en colère. Mais il regretta un peu sa façon de parler car il savait la gentillesse de Tonks. Euh… pardon, j'aimerais voir le Ministre, dit-il en rougissant un peu.

Ce n'est rien, Harry, je comprends parfaitement, suis-moi.

Elle le mena dans le bureau de Scrimgeour et entra sans frapper à la porte.

Rufus, voici Harry qui veut te parler, je retourne rapidement à mon poste.

Merci, Nymphadora, répondit le Ministre alors qu'il se dépêchait d'écrire quelque chose sur un parchemin.

Harry le fixait debout devant lui avec la même expression de colère.

Bien, Harry je suppose que tu as appris…

OUI ! cria Harry, et je vous avais bien dit de la faire surveiller.

Crois-tu que nous l'avons laissé s'échapper comme ça ? demanda Rufus d'un air grave. Elle a tué trois Aurors, elle en a blessé trente autres d'un seul coup, qu'est-ce que tu veux que l'on puisse faire de plus, il n'est pas possible de mettre tous les Aurors au même endroit, Harry, tu le sais très bien.

Pardon, dit Harry se calmant peu à peu.

Ce n'est pas grave, c'est parfaitement compréhensible, elle veut te tuer et tu as parfaitement de quoi être en colère, mais sache que nous n'avons rien pu faire de plus, elle semble avoir des pouvoirs exceptionnels bien au-dessus de ce que l'on peut imaginer. Je pense que seul Dumbledore aurait pu l'arrêter et nous sommes donc en grandes difficultés.

Quelles sont les nouvelles mesures de sécurité pour Poudlard ? demanda Harry.

D'abord je vais te prévenir, qu'il semblerait que Voldemort soit en train de rassembler ses détraqueurs pour préparer une attaque à Poudlard, la brume que vous avez vue là-bas est due à leur multiplication.

Je pense qu'il ne rassemble pas que des détraqueurs, dit Harry gravement.

Tu crois qu'il va utiliser d'autres créatures, les Inferi ?

Oui, et je pense qu'il ne veut pas échouer, il va donc créer une armée je pense, certes avec des Inferi mais je ne serai pas surpris qu'il y ait encore plein d'horreurs.

C'est terrible, dit Scrimgeour.

Oui, donc les mesures de sécurité ?

Ah pardon, oui, nous pensions justement rassembler des créatures pour préparer la protection des alentours de Poudlard, des créatures qui seraient sous le contrôle des Aurors et qui permettraient de repousser les détraqueurs et éventuellement d'autres créatures puisque tu nous y fais penser. Car il faut savoir que le nombre des détraqueurs doit être colossal, une telle brume, on n'avait jamais vu ça…

Je suppose, dit Harry.

Et si les Mangemorts, et Dursley attaquent aussi, tu te rends compte du problème. Nous avions donc pensé à des dragons, Charlie Weasley nous aide pour cela, et ça pourrait servir au moins pour retarder les attaques et laisser du temps de nous préparer pour riposter. Mais des dragons, nous devrons être très prudents et s'assurer qu'aucun élève ne prenne le risque de s'en approcher. On va cependant les poster tout autour du parc, il y en a cinq pour le moment qui sont réservés.

Si possible, il serait bien qu'il y en ait plus, dit Harry, les détraqueurs font-ils de l'effet aux dragons ?

En grand nombre oui, mais ils seront très utiles pour les retarder car leur taille leur permet de résister plus longtemps.

Bien, j'espère que cela fonctionnera, je me dépêche d'enseigner le plus rapidement possible les sortilèges de défense principaux et au plus grand nombre les patronus, mais je ne garantis rien car c'est difficile.

Merci, Harry, dit Rufus, et comprends bien que nous faisons tout pour arrêter Dursley même si cela s'annonce très difficile. Mais maintenant tu devrais retourner en cours, tu vas être en retard à ton premier cours. Maugrey a préféré assurer son cours plutôt que de faire des missions de sécurisation car je sais que tu commences par lui.

Bien, j'ai hâte d'y être, dit Harry, son cours à l'air passionnant.

Et bien dépêche toi alors !

Harry retourna rapidement au château et regarda sa montre qu'Hermione lui avait offerte à son anniversaire, évidemment elle donnait l'heure même si elle avait une option détectant des personnes qui lui auraient voulu du mal. La montre indiquait huit heures cinq. Il arriva ensuite rapidement à son cours de réaction face à une situation périlleuse et Harry trouva la porte de la salle ouverte et il entendait Maugrey parler d'une voix assez forte qui résonnait dans le couloir.

Le cours avait lieu dans la salle 24, la même salle que celle où il avait passé l'examen de transplanage même si Harry ne la trouvait pas très adaptée pour un cours, surtout que des créatures étaient enfermées dans des enclos et Harry pouvait entendre leurs grognements.

Excusez-moi, dit Harry en se montrant sur le pas de la porte.

Ah Potter, excellent ! dit Maugrey en se tournant vers lui.

Euh excusez-moi…

Ce n'est rien, Potter, McGo m'a prévenu que tu serais en retard. Tous les élèves furent surpris par le nom que Fol Œil donnait à McGonagall et certains riaient doucement. CA VOUS FAIT RIRE ! hurla Maugrey en se retournant violemment vers la classe et tout le monde se tut.

Harry alla se placer près de Ron et Hermione. Il remarqua que le cours avait lieu avec les Serpentard et sa montre s'était mise à chauffer indiquant que quelqu'un lui voulait du mal dans cette salle. Mais ce n'était pas une surprise pour lui que ces Serpentard là ne lui voulaient pas du bien.

Tous les élèves étaient en fait assis sur le sol de l'arène et Maugrey était au même endroit que lorsqu'il avait combattu Harry, c'est-à-dire sur son balcon.

Bien, maintenant que j'ai fait l'appel je vais vous parler un peu jeunes gens. J'ai des choses à dire à vos petites têtes qui sont pour l'instant assez vides.

Il disait cela d'une voix forte et un sur un ton un peu grognon. De toute évidence, si les Gryffondor prenaient cela pour de la moquerie sympathique, les Serpentard ne supportaient pas mais aucun d'eux ne réagissait car ils se souvenaient parfaitement de Malefoy transformé en fouine.

Bien, je vous préviens tout de suite que je n'ai rien à voir avec un précédent imbécile qui s'est fait passé pour moi et que l'on ne plaisantera pas dans ce cours. Je vous mettrai dans les conditions de la REALITE ! Car jusqu'à présent, vous êtes tous restés assis tranquillement au chaud dans des salles de classes sur vos chaises à écouter parler votre prof sans que cela vous intéresse mais c'est FINI ! et Mr Crabbe si je vous vois dire encore un mot à Mr Goyle, le sale petit fils de Mangemort que vous êtes va le payer très cher vous m'entendez !

Maugrey semblait terriblement agité aujourd'hui. Apparemment, ce qu'il venait de dire avait choqué tout le monde et les élèves regardaient Crabbe et Goyle en étant à la limite de croire ce que disait Maugrey. Après tout cela n'était pas si choquant que ça car ils avaient bien été les amis de Malefoy.

On voyait que tous les Serpentard avaient vraiment envie d'attaquer Maugrey mais Harry savait qu'ils devaient absolument conserver leur place à Poudlard pour informer Voldemort de ce qu'il s'y passait à l'intérieur. Il était persuadé de cela même si il n'en avait évidemment aucune preuve.

Vos examens ont été lamentables à part Mr Potter qui a été excellent pour un début et Miss Granger qui a été à la limite du mauvais.

Pansy Parkinson rigola.

Vous pouvez rire, Miss Parkinson, mais s'il existait une note en dessous de T vous l'auriez eue, si je me souviens bien, vous n'avez même pas été capable d'esquiver un sortilège de stupéfixion, lamentable, surtout pour un élève de septième année. Ecartez-vous vous autre, nous allons voir Miss Parkinson en action.

Tous s'écartèrent et Pansy resta seule au centre de l'arène, l'air inquiète.

Dans un mouvement de sa baguette, une des portes en bois sous son estrade s'ouvrit et un détraqueur apparut. Pansy recula et trébucha en se prenant les pieds dans sa robe. Mais lorsque le détraqueur était à cinquante centimètres d'elle, il le repoussa et le força à entrer à nouveau dans la cage.

Bien, je vois que l'on parle alors que soit même on est incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, je vais donc retirer cinq points à Serpentard. Revenons à notre cours, cette année en réaction face à une situation périlleuse vous serez confrontés à la réalité, à ce qu'est vraiment une attaque de Mangemorts, et je peux vous dire que si quelqu'un dérange ce cours, il pourra partir directement si je n'ai pas eu le temps de le transformer en gros rat, c'est d'accord ?

Mais il n'attendit pas de réponse et poursuivit.

Je disais donc que même si vous connaissez tous certains sortilèges de base, aucun d'entre vous à part Mr Potter n'est capable de se retenir et de ne pas se laisser submerger par la peur, vous devez vous servir de ce que vous savez ! tout en étant vigilant de ce que l'autre fait ! VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! aboya-t-il soudain et toute la classe qui était pourtant habituée sursauta. On va commencer par vérifier que vous savez correctement faire un sortilège du bouclier même s'il ne vous sera pas efficace contre des sortilèges Impardonnables. Mettez vous tous en ligne face à moi, et concentrez-vous.

Les élèves obéirent et se placèrent environ à dix mètres devant lui.

Ceux qui avaient été attentifs s'étaient bien concentrés et le regardaient alors que d'autres semblaient plutôt se demander quel était l'intérêt de faire cela.

Mais sans prévenir, Maugrey décocha trois éclairs de stupéfixion quasiment en même temps et sans les formuler sur trois élèves différents, en l'occurrence Harry, Neville et Crabbe.

Harry eut le temps de faire un bouclier parfait qui repoussa immédiatement l'éclair. Neville avait fait un sortilège un peu moins puissant mais qui avait fonctionné quand même, mais tous les deux avaient prononcé la formule ce qui était une perte de temps. Crabbe qui était encore en train de dire quelque chose à Goyle le prit en pleine tête avant de tomber en arrière stupéfixé.

Ah ! hurla Pansy, assassin !

_Enervatum_ ! dit Maugrey et Crabbe se réveilla avant de se relever. Bien, Potter, Londubat, c'était bien mais il va quand même falloir s'entraîner car vous vous étiez bien préparé et que cela ne serait pas aussi facile si un Mangemort était à ma place. Crabbe, c'est lamentable et si tu te concentrais un peu ça se passerait mieux.

Immédiatement, il décocha à nouveau deux éclairs en direction de Ron et Pansy. Aucun des deux n'eut même le temps de réagir. Harry savait que Ron avait trop réfléchi au fait qu'il puisse être le prochain. Mais dans le cas de Pansy, c'était uniquement de la déconcentration.

Pendant une demi-heure, il essaya à plusieurs reprises cet exercice jusqu'à ce que tous furent passés quatre ou cinq fois.

Miss Granger, vous avez été cette fois la plus brillante, vous avez remarqué que le fait de ne pas prononcer une formule fait gagner un temps fou et vous permet de réagir tranquillement car vous ne risquez pas de bafouiller. Je donne donc dix points à Gryffondor.

Harry avait réussi à tous les coups et Ron à tous les autres que le premier ce qui était encourageant. Harry était heureux de voir que tous ses camarades de Gryffondor avaient réussi l'exercice. Et tous les Serpentard exceptés Crabbe et Goyle réussissaient également. Mais Harry préférait qu'ils ne progressent pas et cela lui faisait plaisir.

Bien, vous avez donc tous réussi, à l'exception de ces deux pauvres trolls ramollis mais cela ne me dérange pas, tant mieux au moins ils ne nous embêtent pas. Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à vous dire, vigilance constante ! c'est le seul moyen pour vous d'être prêts à tout moment. Mais même si vous avez réussi vous verrez lorsque l'on va passer à des exercices plus difficiles que ce n'est pas aussi facile en conditions réelles, cependant cet exercice est très intéressant. Mais on ne va pas traîner, je vais encore une fois vous tester, je vais ouvrir les cages de crabes de feu tout en les empêchant de s'approcher trop de vous et vous devrez éviter leurs jets de flammes, je ne vous demande cependant pas de les neutraliser, vous pourrez seulement contrer les flammes avec votre baguette si vous le désirez, ou bouger, c'est comme vous voulez.

D'un coup de baguette, il rendit entièrement plat le terrain et fit disparaître tous les rochers derrière lesquels ils auraient pu éventuellement se cacher. Il fit apparaître une clôture en bois à deux mètres environ devant lui et ouvrit sans prévenir la porte en bois de gauche. Cinq gros crabes de feu sortirent et Maugrey les agita en leur lançant quelques sortilèges de faible puissance sur leur carapace. De toute évidence, ils n'avaient pas idée de la présence de Maugrey au-dessus d'eux et commencèrent immédiatement à attaquer le groupe d'une quinzaine d'élèves qui se tenait devant eux en projetant plusieurs jets de flammes. Il était délicat d'éviter toutes les flammes qui venaient de partir en même temps.

Cependant, aucun élève ne fut touché dès le premier coup. Harry était heureux de voir l'extrême peur que l'on pouvait lire sur le visage de Crabbe et Goyle qui étaient à la limite de pleurer. Mais les crabes de feu dirigèrent leurs flammes sur les élèves qui s'étaient réfugiés sur le côté. Ils durent se précipiter au centre rapidement et plusieurs se heurtèrent en se poussant. Neville venait de tomber au centre et il reçut une flamme en plein sur ses pieds. Sa chaussure s'enflamma mais il eut le réflexe d'éteindre la flamme et de rouler par terre alors qu'une autre boule de feu jaillissait vers lui.

La plupart d'entre eux étaient terrifiés et Lavande et Parvati s'étaient mises à crier.

Miss Brown et Patil, cela ne sert à rien de crier, concentrez-vous plutôt ! dit Maugrey sèchement.

Tous n'arrêtaient pas de se heurter et seule Hermione utilisait un mystérieux sortilège qui gelait la flamme dès qu'elle s'approchait d'elle. Par jalousie, Pansy lui donna un violent coup de poing que Maugrey ne vit malheureusement pas. Hermione trébucha et se déchira la robe qui était maintenant en feu alors qu'elle venait de recevoir une boule de feu.

Mais elle éteint immédiatement cet incendie et dès que Maugrey détourna le regard, elle lança un jet de flammes bleues en plein sur la tête de Pansy et tous ses cheveux brûlèrent instantanément en dégageant une forte odeur de grillé. Elle commença à pleurer et dit qu'elle voulait se rendre à l'infirmerie mais Maugrey lui ordonna de rester. Elle était à présent particulièrement horrible avec son crâne chauve dont la peau était à moitié carbonisée.

Elle lança un regard noir à Hermione qui était occupée à repousser des flammes et reçut une boule de feu plein sur sa robe de sorcier qui se remit à brûler. Elle éteignit cependant l'incendie et sembla décider qu'elle se vengerait lorsqu'elle en aurait l'occasion.

Tous les élèves réussissaient plutôt bien mais il arrivait que dans la confusion un élève reçoive une boule de feu. Cela arriva d'ailleurs à quasiment tout le monde sauf à Hermione qui semblait invincible et parfaitement calme.

Bien, on va arrêter là, c'est assez bien, dit Maugrey, dites-moi Miss Granger, pourquoi êtes-vous si forte en ce moment alors que vous n'avez pas utilisé beaucoup de vos immenses savoir lors de l'examen de pré-rentrée.

J'étais trop stressée, dit Hermione.

Ah, le stress, vous ne devez JAMAIS vous laisser envahir. Mais j'accorde dix points à Gryffonfor pour votre prestation. Veuillez donner à toute la classe des précisions sur le sortilège que vous avez utilisé.

Le sortilège de glace-flamme permet de transformer le feu en glace instantanément. Ce sortilège a été découvert en 1812 par Grogan Stump alors Ministre de la Magie. L'incantation est _glacicaldum_ et ce sortilège peut s'appliquer à tous les types de feux naturels mais reste plus délicat à produire lorsque ce sont des feux magiques.

Très bien, c'est correct, dit Maugrey, dix points encore pour Gryffondor. Et bien alors vous allez tous l'essayer immédiatement sur les torches qui apparaissent contre le mur. Placez-vous en face et allez-y. Concentrez-vous.

Toutes les torches placées sur le mur de la salle s'étaient soudain allumées et les « _glacicaldum_ » se faisaient entendre dans la salle bien que quasiment personne n'y arriva du premier coup. Dès que quelqu'un avait réussi à geler la flamme, après avoir produit un rayon de lumière bleue dirigé vers celle-ci, Maugrey la rallumait instantanément et tous essayèrent plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que tous y arrivent plusieurs fois de suite.

Plusieurs d'entre eux – dont Harry – avaient essayé le sortilège sans le prononcer, espérant peut-être faire gagner des points à leur maison mais cela ne fonctionna pas cette fois-ci et il semblait que c'était normal de ne faire que des sortilèges informulés pour Maugrey.

Mais soudain sans prévenir il lança un éclair de stupéfixion sur Hermione qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

Et oui, vous voyez, même la meilleure n'est pas suffisamment vigilante lorsqu'elle n'est pas prévenue, grogna-t-il après avoir ranimé Hermione. Il faudra vous exercer à ça jeunes gens, et rappelez-vous, vigilance constante ! Bien, comme il nous reste encore du temps on va passer à un autre exercice pour tester votre faculté de concentration, je vais libérer une centaine de vifs d'or dans la salle qui vont venir vous tourner autour pour vous tenter de vous déconcentrer et pendant ce temps je vous lancerai quelques sortilèges que vous devraient repousser, comme pour notre premier exercice, placez-vous.

Ils se placèrent comme pour le premier exercice, tous en ligne à une dizaine de mètres devant lui mais Maugrey était parti par une petite porte en bois sur la gauche, du côté de la porte de la salle dans ce qui semblait être une réserve. Il revint avec un petit coffre en bois qu'il ouvrit après avoir fermé la porte. Beaucoup de vifs d'or s'en échappèrent et s'approprièrent la salle. Il y en avait un peu partout et plusieurs d'entre eux tournoyaient autour des élèves alignés, Harry par réflexe avait envie de les attraper et il avait du mal à se détacher du vif d'or qui voletait à dix centimètres de son visage.

Mais à côté de lui Dean venait de se prendre un éclair de stupéfixion en plein dans le ventre et il tenta alors de se concentrer.

C'était difficile, surtout à cause du petit bruit du battement d'aile du vif d'or qui attirait irrésistiblement l'attention de Harry.

Mais Maugrey n'attendait pas qu'il ait le temps de concentrer. Au fur et à mesure que ses camarades tombaient, il les relevait et… un éclair jaillit très vite en direction de Harry qui ne le vit qu'au dernier moment, il n'eut pas le temps de dire pleinement la formule et le sortilège ne fonctionna qu'à moitié. C'était très bizarre, on aurait dit que Harry n'avait que les jambes de stupéfixées et il pouvait bouger le reste du corps. Cependant alors qu'il tombait en arrière, il se rattrapa avec les bras sur Dean et Ron. Maugrey annula l'effet du sortilège.

En fait tous s'étaient fait stupéfixer au moins une fois, sauf Hermione qui sans surprise était imperturbable, c'était comme si les trois vifs d'or qui tournaient autour de sa tête n'étaient pas là. Crabbe et Goyle étaient toujours aussi lamentable et Pansy semblait plus pressée que la fin du cours arrive pour aller à l'infirmerie en espérant que Mme Pomfresh aurait une potion pour faire repousser les cheveux.

Mais la cloche sonna et certains qui étaient un peu épuisés s'approchèrent instantanément de la sortie.

Je n'ai pas terminé, grogna Maugrey, Miss Granger vous avez encore été la meilleure, dix points pour Gryffonfor. Mais tout de même sachez que j'attends de vous tous un travail très sérieux car nous ne sommes qu'au début, vous aurez un examen samedi après-midi, je vous attend à treize heures ici et nous irons ensuite dans les cachots. Je peux vous dire que vous devriez tous réviser tous les sortilèges que vous avez appris depuis votre première année ici, vous en aurez grandement besoin ! je vais maintenant vous donner le travail pour demain matin, vous expliquerez quels sont les moyens généraux de lutter contre les plantes magiques, je veux des choses qui fonctionnent sur la plupart des plantes, je ramasserai ça en prévision du prochain cours de vendredi qui se fera avec la participation du professeur Chourave. Et étant donné que j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé, je ne viendrai pas vous courir après pour vous récupérer vos devoirs, c'est demain ou jamais et je veux minimum trente centimètres de parchemin, à demain.

Maugrey lança un éclair de stupéfixion sur Pansy qui sortait la première et elle fut frappée en plein dans le bras.

Et voilà, grogna Maugrey, pas concentré ! et il la ranima.

Pansy était en pleurs à la fin du cours et tous semblaient un peu épuisés, de toute évidence à un moment ou à un autre, les robes de sorciers de chacun d'eux avaient été soit déchirée soit brûlée soit salies par la terre et ils étaient tous en sueur. On aurait dit qu'ils sortaient d'une grande bataille avec des Mangemorts.

McGonagall semblait surprise en les voyant sortir dans cet état mais elle ne put parler à Pansy qui partit en courant et en pleurant vers l'infirmerie en se cachant la tête avec ses bras.

Professeur Maugrey, que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

Oh, rien, elle n'est pas assez rapide face à un simple crabe de feu.

Vous auriez dû la laisser aller à l'infirmerie avant, dit McGonagall.

On avait des choses à faire très importantes, grogna Maugrey en fermant sa salle. Et puis si ça repousse pas, il existe des perruques très bien…

Enfin Maugrey…

De toutes façons je n'aime pas m'occuper de ces espèces de Mangemorts-là !

MAUGREY ! cria McGonagall. Vous ne pouvez pas dire cela ! Vous ne savez rien et ce n'est pas parce que les parents de Mr Crabbe et Mr Goyle…

Mais Maugrey marchait vite de son pas claudiquant en direction de la salle des profs et n'écoutait pas McGonagall qui criait derrière lui.

Pendant la récréation, les trois quarts des élèves de l'école étaient massés devant la cafétéria, et à la sonnerie, très peu bougèrent pour aller en cours. Cependant Mrs Bett passa en volant sur son balai pour se rendre à sa salle de cours et cria « tout le monde en classe ! ». Cela ne fit pas vraiment bouger les élèves à part Hermione qui avait peur d'avoir une retenue s'ils étaient en retard à leur cours d'initiation aux premiers secours.

Mais tous ne craignaient pas cela et ils se rendirent en courant à leurs cours, dans la panique que lorsqu'ils virent Maugrey arriver et jeter des éclairs de stupéfixion partout dans la foule. Cinq élèves s'étaient fait avoir et Maugrey leur cria dessus très fort, son œil magique menaçant de sauter à la figure des pauvres élèves terrifiés qu'il punissait.

Leur cours d'initiation aux premiers secours avait lieu avec les Serpentard et le professeur Strout les attendait debout dans la salle de classe. La disposition de la salle était assez particulière et toutes les tables étaient disposées en U laissant un large espace au milieu. Le bureau du professeur Strout était très grand et disposé en face de la salle de classe, devant un très large tableau noir.

Bonjour, dit-elle de sa voix douce aux élèves qui entraient et qui s'asseyaient.

Bonjour professeur, répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

Bien, vous devez tous vous demander ce que nous allons faire cette année car cette discipline est nouvelle pour vous. Nous en sommes pour l'instant au stade des essais en vue d'établir des programmes définitifs pour les prochaines années. Cet enseignement étant devenu une urgence, vous apprendrez cette année les soins les plus importants face aux risques les plus courants et parfois les plus graves. Pour la plupart d'entre vous les résultats des tests ont été plutôt mauvais même s'il y a eu quand même des très bonnes notes, certainement pour les élèves intéressés. Il y aura donc une filière particulière qui se mettra en place au cours de l'année pour les élèves qui se destinent à des métiers de guérisseurs. Nous allons donc pour l'instant voir les bases nécessaires en soins magiques.

Hermione avait levé la main.

Oui Miss Granger ?

Qu'entendez-vous par les bases, professeur ?

En réalité, on va distinguer plusieurs domaines en médecine. Pour ceux qui sont déjà allés à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste vous avez remarqué qu'il y a plusieurs étages réservés à différents types de soin. Nous allons étudier en particulier les effets des sortilèges principaux et comment les arrêter ou contenir leurs effets le temps d'une intervention plus poussée par les guérisseurs, les soins contre les empoisonnements qui se réfèreront pour la plupart du temps à vos cours des précédentes années. J'ai rencontré le professeur Slughorn qui m'a dit que depuis votre arrivée à Poudlard, les potions ont été une des matières qui vous ont été enseignées le plus régulièrement donc je pense que vous devriez suivre aisément.

Il y eut quelques murmures dans la salle. De toute évidence, tous les élèves de Gryffondor détestaient profondément Rogue maintenant. Mais certains Serpentard acquiescèrent. Harry pensa « bande d'imbéciles, vous vous trompez à son sujet ».

Par moments, nous couplerons nos cours avec le cours de réaction face à une situation périlleuse car la plupart du temps lorsque vous aurez à donner des soins, soit vous sortirez d'une situation périlleuse, soit vous seriez encore en danger et il y a des façons de réagir particulières. Cependant, le professeur Maugrey a tenu absolument à assurer son cours à vos camarades de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Mais la semaine prochaine, nous pourrions faire quatre heures de cours commun aux quatre maisons.

Hermione avait à nouveau levé la main.

Et comment s'organiseront les cours ? demanda-t-elle après que le professeur Strout lui eut donné la parole. Je veux dire, ce sera à la fois sous forme pratique et théorique ?

Oui, à chaque cours, nous ferons une introduction et vous prendrez quelques notes puis je ferai une démonstration et enfin vous passerez à la pratique. Puis nous terminons par un peu de théorie pour préparer la prochaine leçon. Mais nous allons commencer aujourd'hui par notre premier chapitre. Prenez vos parchemins et veuillez prendre notes s'il vous plaît.

Elle se tourna vers le tableau et agita sa baguette magique. Immédiatement, le titre du chapitre apparut ainsi que les parties de la leçon.

**CHAPITRE 1**

SORTILEGES INANIMANTS, EFFETS, ET LEURS CONTRE-SORTS

_**Savoirs théoriques :** _

_Reconnaître les effets des différents sortilèges paralysants et connaître les sortilèges qui permettront de les annuler._

_**Savoirs pratiques : **_

_Appliquer ces sortilèges de manière à annuler totalement l'effet d'un sortilège paralysant._

_Garder son sang-froid lors d'une situation dangereuse et utiliser à bon escient ces sortilèges (en relation avec le cours de réaction face à une situation périlleuse)._

_**Première partie :** caractérisation des sortilèges inanimants_

_Définition de ces sortilèges (exigible en épreuves d'ASPIC)._

_Les différents sortilèges inanimants._

_Distinction des effets de ces sortilèges._

_Les sortilèges inanimants partiels et complets._

_**Deuxième partie : **annulation d'un sortilège inanimant_

_Annulation d'un sortilège inanimant en cours d'exécution._

_Annulation des effets d'un sortilège inanimant sur une victime semi-inanimée._

_Annulation des effets d'un sortilège inanimant sur une victime inconsciente._

_**Troisième partie : **réagir correctement dans une situation périlleuse_

_Le cas d'une victime potentiellement dangereuse._

_Annuler l'effet d'un sortilège inanimant partiel sur soi-même sans paniquer._

_Garder sa concentration et sécuriser une victime paralysée en attente de soins._

Tous les élèves recopièrent le plan du chapitre ce qui prit quelques minutes pendant lesquelles on n'entendait que le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins.

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher un peu au cours d'Ombrage avec les objectifs mais il savait que ce qui suivrait serait utile.

Bien, dit le professeur Strout lorsque les têtes s'étaient levées et que l'on entendait les conversations reprendre. Pendant ce temps, elle lisait quelque chose sur son bureau. Nous allons commencer directement par un peu de théorie. N'oubliez pas de prendre note au fur et à mesure. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me donner des informations sur les sortilèges inanimants ?

Hermione fut la seule à lever la main – comme d'habitude d'ailleurs sur ce genre de questions – et le professeur Strout l'interrogea en souriant.

Un sortilège inanimant est un sortilège dont l'effet principal est de provoquer une paralysie passagère d'une partie ou de la totalité du corps d'un individu ou d'une créature. Les sortilèges qui laissent des effets permanents n'entrent pas dans la catégorie des sortilèges inanimants et il existe toujours un moyen de contrer un sortilège inanimant. En fonction des catégories de sortilèges inanimants, il existe différents types de contre-sorts dont certains sont plus généraux. L'étude des sortilèges inanimants est récente et remonte aux années 1910. Les mécanismes d'inanimation sont différents selon le sortilège et c'est ce qui induit une spécificité des contre-sorts. Certains agissent directement sur tout le corps alors que d'autres agissent sur le cerveau qui va bloquer les membres. Certains laissent conscients alors que d'autres laissent inconscients. Il existe aussi des sortilèges inanimants que l'on appelle semi-partiels et qui laissent à la victime seulement la possibilité de bouger le visage et de respirer.

Hermione avait dit cela d'une traite quasiment sans respirer et le professeur Strout était très impressionnée. Cependant les Serpentard avaient tous une expression de dédain mais Hermione se contenta de regarder le professeur Strout qui lui sourit.

Bien, c'était excellent Miss Granger, cela me confirme votre prestation aux examens de pré-rentrée, j'accorde par conséquent cinq points à Gryffondor qui sont bien mérités. Vous trouverez la définition à la page 86 du _Guide du guérisseur_.

Pendant tous le cours, le professeur Strout posait souvent des questions et Hermione était quasiment la seule à répondre ce qui faisait qu'elle venait encore de faire gagner une cinquantaine de points à Gryffonfor sous le regard dégoûté des Serpentard.

A chaque fois que Hermione répondait, le professeur Strout se contentait de renvoyer à la page du livre sans avoir quasiment rien à ajouter. Ils firent ainsi la première partie de la leçon et commencèrent la pratique pour la deuxième partie.

Ils n'avaient cependant pas terminé la deuxième partie à la sonnerie et le professeur Strout leur donna quarante centimètres de parchemin sur ce qui était prévu de faire par la suite.

Comment va-t-on faire, dit Ron à la sortie du cours, tu te rends compte le travail que l'on a !

Je te rappelle Ron que tu es en année d'ASPIC et que ça sera comme ça toute l'année. En tout cas, si tu avais pris la peine de lire le _Guide du guérisseur_, tu aurais remarqué que tout est marqué dedans !

En tous cas, cette prof a l'air excellente, dit Harry, mais il est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire le travail.

Oh, éventuellement tu pourras recopier un peu ! dit Hermione avec un air compréhensif.

Hey ! c'est moi ton petit copain, rappelle-toi ! lui dit Ron indigné.

Et alors, si j'aide Harry c'est parce qu'il va avoir des cours supplémentaires encore tous les soirs et qu'il ne pourra pas le faire.

Et moi alors ? demanda Ron. J'ai l'AD !

On verra Ronnie chéri, si tu n'arrives pas à tout faire je t'aiderai, mais je te rappelle quand même que j'ai encore plus de matières que toi et pourtant je ne suis pas submergée de travail car je m'organise !

Et bien dans ce cas, je veux bien m'appuyer sur ton organisation, je te conseillerai si tu veux et en échange tu feras mes devoirs…

Tu peux toujours rêver, Ron, tu n'auras jamais tes ASPICS si tu continues comme ça, dit-elle sur un ton grave.

Vous avez remarqué que Pansy n'est pas réapparue, dit Harry pour éviter dévier de cette conversation tant sujette à la dispute.

Ah oui tiens, dit Ron, on devrait peut-être aller la voir.

Laisse tomber, Ron, il vaut mieux éviter les problèmes, dit gravement Hermione.

A propos de problèmes, Ombrage en a encore, dit Ginny qui arrivait derrière eux.

Elle embrassa Harry avant de répondre à leur regard interrogateur.

McGonagall lui a fait parvenir une de ses plumes qui transforment l'écriture en insultes, elle lui en a en fait donné une à retardement et lorsqu'elle a envoyé une lettre au Ministre pour se plaindre qu'il y avait un trop grand manque de respect dans cette école, l'écriture a dû se changer entre temps. Et Rufus est venue la voir tout à l'heure, c'était terrible, elle s'est excusée mais Rufus savait que McGonagall lui avait donné cette plume car il était là à ton anniversaire et donc il a joué le jeu en accusant Ombrage. Elle était en colère après ça comme je ne l'ai jamais vue auparavant, elle a à ce qu'il paraît donné un coup de pied dans une armure du couloir du troisième étage est s'est cassé un doigt de pieds. Mais le pire c'est Peeves et Pooves qui ont entendu l'armure se fracassait par terre. A ce qu'il paraît, ils lui ont renversé une potion tentaculaire qu'ils ont trouvé on ne sait pas où et lui ont versé sur la tête. Elle est à l'infirmerie en ce moment et McGonagall est allée la voir.

Mais elle sait que c'est McGonagall qui lui a donné la plume ?

Non, car McGonagall est allée dans son bureau cette nuit et a métamorphosé cette plume pour qu'elle ressemble à celle qu'elle utilise habituellement, c'est ce qu'elle a dit à Mrs Bett tout à l'heure quand je sortais de mon cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Justement Ombrage n'était pas là et Bett a fait le cours toute seule, elle géniale mais complètement folle.

On avait remarqué, dit Ron.

Et vous, vous avez eu quoi.

On a eu Maugrey, lui aussi un fou, dit Harry, et puis initiation aux premiers secours, c'était assez bien alors que je m'attendais à ce que ce soit nul.

Et tu sais quoi, Pansy Parkinson n'a plus de cheveux, Hermione lui a envoyé un sortilège pendant le cours de Maugrey, et son crâne a le même aspect qu'une pomme de terre grillée. Elle était en pleurs à la fin je te dis pas…

Génial Hermione, dit Ginny.

Il faut dire qu'elle m'avait provoqué avant.

Oh mais même si elle ne t'avait pas provoqué, c'est très bien quand même, les Serpentard ont l'air très bizarre en ce moment, ils préparent quelques choses, c'est sûr et puis je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais les petits de Serpentard on déjà l'air terrifiés, je veux dire les première année. Vous ne pensez pas que les grands leur ont demandé de faire des choses choquantes pour eux, genre essayer de faire du mal aux Gryffondor.

Ils sont prêts à tout, dit Harry.

Bon, je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'ai faim, dit Ron dont le ventre venait de gargouiller d'une manière parfaitement audible pour tous.

La Grande Salle était déjà quasiment remplie et Harry remarqua que bizarrement, un grand nombre de hiboux arrivaient à cette heure-là.

Il se doutait que les parents ou les élèves inquiets correspondaient entre eux à la nouvelle de l'évasion de la tante Pétunia. C'était parfaitement compréhensible et les élèves murmuraient entre eux. Harry remarqua que certains le regardaient, c'était dû à la rumeur que faisait courir la _Gazette du Sorcier_ selon laquelle Pétunia était sa tante. C'était d'ailleurs vrai mais Harry aurait préféré que l'on ne le sache pas pour éviter d'attirer trop l'attention des autres élèves sur lui.

Au milieu du repas, Pansy était réapparue avec, malheureusement, sa chevelure habituelle. Mais elle fut accueillie de rumeurs et certains regardaient en direction d'Hermione. Ils ne savaient pas comment ils savaient tous que c'était Hermione qui avait fait ça car quasiment personne ne l'avait vu faire. Mais c'était toujours comme ça à Poudlard, les rumeurs allaient à une vitesse folle tout en s'amplifiant, et Harry entendit même à la fin du repas dire que Pansy revenait de Ste Mangouste car Hermione lui avait fait pousser des tentacules à la place des cheveux. Mais cela ne devait être qu'un mélange entre son histoire et celle d'Ombrage.

Cependant un évènement plus important s'était produit pendant le repas. Alors qu'elle mangeait tranquillement, Hermione était soudain tombée de la chaise et fut prise d'horribles vomissements.

Tous les professeurs s'étaient approchés pour voir ce qu'il y avait.

Que s'est-il passé ? demanda McGonagall à Ron alors que Mme Pomfresh qui prenait habituellement le repas dans la Grande Salle avec les professeurs la conduisait à l'infirmerie.

Quelqu'un lui a lancé un sortilège de vomissement, mais il lui faudra un peu de repos, dit le professeur Strout en répondant à la place de Ron qui n'avait strictement rien vu.

Harry se tourna à la table des Serpentard et Pansy lui lança un large sourire. Harry lui répondit par un regard assassin en se disant que Pansy le regretterait un de ses jours.

Mais soudain, Rufus venait d'arriver dans le hall pour aller dire deux mots à la table des Aurors et vint ensuite parler à McGonagall qui était encore près de Ron pour essayer d'avoir des informations. Cela concernait Pétunia.

Il y a eu une attaque ? demanda McGonagall d'un air craintif.

Non, mais Dursley s'y prépare, elle a été repérée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle a acheté une nouvelle baguette chez Ollivander qui ne l'a pas reconnue car elle avait pris au début du Polynectar. Et lorsque l'effet s'est dissipé, elle était dehors et les Aurors situés dans la rue moldue devant le Chaudron Baveur n'ont rien pu faire car elle a transplané immédiatement. Enfin, à Poudlard je pense que pour le moment vous ne risquez rien du tout, continuez comme ça, les Aurors surveillent.

Pourtant, ce matin encore le temps à l'extérieur était exécrable, la brume se faisait de plus en plus épaisse si c'était possible et ils avaient l'impression de marcher dans de traverser un nuage de coton lorsqu'ils avaient traversé la cour du rez-de-chaussée pour aller à la salle 24 de Maugrey le matin. Les orages étaient toujours aussi violents et la pluie ne cessait pas. D'ailleurs, sur tous les panneaux d'affichage, des gros écriteaux avaient été placardés :

AVIS A TOUS LES ELEVES

_L'accès au parc de l'école est strictement interdit à tous les élèves tant que cette brume persistera, les cours de soins aux créatures magiques auront provisoirement lieu dans la salle 26 et ceux de botanique dans la serre numéro un. Les élèves se rendront dans cette serre uniquement avec les Aurors qui les attendront à chaque début et fin de cours._

_Tout élève qui ne respectera pas cette disposition subira de graves sanctions pour manquement à la sécurité des personnes._

_Minerva McGonagall, Directrice._

Cette information semblait plutôt terrifié les élèves qui de toute évidence en avaient conclu qu'une attaque se préparait. La venue du Ministre qui avait chuchoté quelque chose à la Directrice n'avait fait qu'aggraver cette impression et Harry se demandait comment avant le début du cours, des élèves avaient pu en déduire que les détraqueurs allaient attaquer l'école.

Cependant, cela ne ferait qu'augmenter l'attention en classe de chacun et la participation à l'AD.


	27. Les Jeunes Mangemorts de Poudlard

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 27 : LES JEUNES MANGEMORTS DE POUDLARD**

L'après-midi, ils commençaient par le cours de métamorphose et ils s'étaient rendus à l'heure devant la salle.

McGonagall était déjà dans la salle et elle les fit rentrer. Elle avait un air louche et s'étonnait de toute évidence que personne ne s'étonne que le cours aurait dû être assuré par le professeur Lupin. Tous les élèves s'étaient installés à leur place habituelle et le cours avait lieu avec les Serdaigle.

Bien, je ne sais pas si vous êtes particulièrement endormis aujourd'hui, ou peut-être épuisés par votre matinée au point de ne pas arriver à réfléchir, ou peut-être que vous avez les têtes tellement pleines après avoir révisé en métamorphoses pour vous préparer à votre septième année, en tout cas, je suis quand même étonnée que vous ne me demandiez pas de nouvelles du professeur Lupin.

Personne ne comprenait à quoi elle voulait en venir jusqu'à ce que qu'elle prononce le nom de Lupin.

Ah ! dirent tous les élèves ensemble.

Ah quand même, dit-elle. Et bien sachez que le professeur Lupin est particulièrement occupé en ce moment à cause de son travail au Ministère de la Magie et qu'il ne pourra pas assurer son cours aujourd'hui, je le remplace donc provisoirement et j'en suis ravie, même si j'ai bien sûr énormément de travail à faire en dehors. Mais ne perdons pas de temps, nous allons commencer par des révisions de tous ce que vous avez appris depuis votre arrivée à Poudlard et je sais très bien ce que vous avez appris donc ça ne servira à rien de mentir sur ce que vous savez ou pas.

Harry trouva ces deux heures de métamorphoses terriblement ennuyeuses bien que nécessaires. McGonagall n'avait fait que rappeler les informations essentielles et les définitions de tous les sortilèges qu'ils avaient vus depuis le début. Elle avait de temps en temps posé quelques questions et Hermione était encore la seule à lever la main à chaque fois bien que d'autres élèves participaient aussi de temps en temps, à une question dont ils se souvenaient de la réponse.

D'ailleurs Ron aussi semblait profondément s'ennuyer et ils se retenaient de faire un pendu magique sur leur parchemin car McGonagall semblait plus intransigeante que jamais. Elle retirait dix points immédiatement à quiconque ouvrait la bouche sans être autorisé à prendre la parole.

A la fin de l'heure, elle leur donna du travail pour le lendemain :

Bien, pour demain, je vous demande de faire quarante centimètres de parchemin sur les sortilèges de transfert et leurs utilisations principales, le professeur Lupin ramassera le travail et vous serez notés, n'oubliez pas que vos résultats sont très importants et cela influera sur votre spécialisation en cours d'année.

Ils se rendirent ensemble à leur cours de potion qui aurait lieu dans le cachot habituel. Harry redoutait toujours autant ce cours et il avait décidé de ne pas récupérer le _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_ qui avait appartenu au Prince de Sang-Mêlé, il en avait en fait acheté un autre avant la rentrée lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus au Chemin de Traverse. Hermione était parfaitement ravie de cette décision et elle savait qu'elle retrouverait enfin sa place de meilleure élève.

Cependant, pour ce premier cours d'une durée de trois heures, Slughorn avait décidé de leur faire un peu de théorie à propos des propriétés de tous les ingrédients qu'ils avaient utilisés jusqu'à présent et il leur posa donc des questions au hasard voyant que seule Hermione avait répondu à au moins les dix premières questions qu'il avait posées.

Mr Cornfoot, pourriez-vous me dire à quelle période de l'année il faut ramasser la racine d'asphodèle pour qu'elle ait des propriétés d'antidote au Philtre de Confusion ?

Stephen Cornfoot, un élève de Serdaigle de septième année, semblait n'avoir jamais entendu mais évidemment, Hermione avait levé sa main et Harry se demandait comment son bras droit faisait pour ne pas s'allonger à force de vouloir toucher le plafond avec sa main.

Alors ? Mr Cornfoot ?

Je ne sais pas…

Bien, Miss Granger ?

La racine d'asphodèle a des propriétés d'antidote au Philtre de Confusion lorsqu'elle est cueillie au mois de décembre. Si on la cueille à une autre période de l'année, en fonction du calendrier lunaire et de la luminosité, elle peut se révéler hautement toxique.

Ah euh… oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ce détail-là, dit Slughorn ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être surpris, et pourtant, il connaissait Hermione depuis déjà une année. Bien, cela fera encore dix points pour Gryffondor. Et maintenant, Harry, quelle est la particularité du chou mordeur de Chine ?

Euh… il devient rouge lorsqu'il fait froid ? c'est cela ? dit Harry se souvenant d'une recherche qu'il avait fait là-dessus lors d'une de ses précédentes années à Poudlard.

C'est exact mais cela n'a pas beaucoup d'intérêt pour nous, Harry, au niveau des potions ?

Je ne sais plus…

Bien, qui d'autre sait à part Miss Granger ? Bien, bien, personne alors, Miss Granger.

Lorsque le chou mordeur de Chine a macéré un cycle de lune dans de l'eau, il acquiert un puissant pouvoir de confusion…

Très bien, Miss…

Attendez, ce n'est pas tout, reprit Hermione alors que Slughorn l'avait coupée dans son élan, lorsqu'il est ajouté à la potion du Philtre de Confusion, il peut en augmenter la puissance et également la durée de l'effet, tout dépend à quel moment on l'ajoute dans la préparation de la potion. Cependant, on peut aisément reconnaître l'ajout d'un Philtre de Confusion à la coloration des volutes de fumée qui passent du rose au violet sombre. Cependant, ces volutes continuent de tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre en émettant un léger bruit de soufflement.

C'est fini ? demanda Slughorn.

Euh oui, mais je peut ajouter quelques précisions à propos des effets de l'ajout d'autres ingrédients sur l'action du jus de chou mordeur de Chine ou…

Euh… merci, ça ira, Miss Granger, cependant je vous félicite encore. Je vais prévenir votre Directrice pour qu'elle vous dispense de cours si vous le souhaitez.

Oh, ce n'est pas grave, dit Hermione, ça me fait réviser.

Bien, bien, d'accord, mais laissez moi vous donner encore dix points.

Cependant à la fin de l'heure, Slughorn leur donna du travail.

Bien, pour demain, vous regarderez à la page 98 de votre livre et vous irez vous procurer les ingrédients. Vous rédigerez également vingt centimètres de parchemin sur les propriétés des ingrédients, c'est un minimum et ceux qui veulent en faire plus, car il y a de quoi dire, vous le pouvez. Miss Granger cependant, je vous dispense de ce travail à moins que vous ne teniez absolument à le faire.

Finalement à la fin de la journée, Harry pensait qu'Hermione avait fait gagner au moins cent cinquante poins à Gryffondor et lorsqu'ils passèrent devant les sabliers, il vit qu'il ne se trompait pas, celui de Gryffondor était le plus rempli de tous, suivi de celui de Serdaigle.

Harry pensait que à ce rythme-là, il serait rempli avant la fin de l'année.

Mais après ces trois heures de potions qui avaient été particulièrement éprouvantes bien qu'il n'ai fait que rester à moitié allongé sur sa table, il savait qu'il avait encore à préparer l'essai pour Maugrey, l'essai de métamorphoses et celui de potions, tout cela pour le lendemain ! sachant qu'il était dix-neuf heures et qu'il aurait après le repas entraînement avec Abelforth ! Et Hermione qui devait donner les cours pour l'AD aux première année avec Ginny.

Harry espérait cependant que cela ne durerait que le temps de la rentrée et que les professeurs ne faisaient cela que pour faire peur aux élèves et les obliger à travailler dès le début.

Mais ce n'était pas l'avis d'Hermione qui ne cessait d'affirmer que ce serait comme cela toute l'année à qui voulait l'entendre. Harry passa embrasser Ginny qui sortait plutôt que lui et qui était à la salle commune.

Harry voulait trouver Pansy Parkinson pour lui faire regretter ce qu'elle avait fait à Hermione au cours du repas de midi sans rien dire à Hermione pour ne pas qu'elle lui répète qu'il devrait faire son travail.

Il regarda sur la carte du Maraudeur et vit qu'elle descendait les escaliers en direction de la salle commune des Serpentard, accompagnée des autres Serpentard de septième année. Il se précipita pour redescendre le plus rapidement possible et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait aucun professeur dans les parages, il se plaça devant eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les huit un peu terrifiés de voir Harry les regarder avec cet air féroce.

Je peux vous prévenir que vous avez beau faire les malins en vous cachant des profs mais je peux vous assurer que vous n'allez pas faire ce que vous voulez dans ce château et que si les profs ne remarquent pas ce que vous préparez, je m'occuperai moi-même de vous ! dit-il d'un ton féroce en les regardant tour à tour. Ils semblaient tous hésiter franchement à l'attaquer, à huit, ils pourraient facilement le terrasser !

Qui est-tu pour nous dire ça, Potter, lui dit Millicent Bulstrode en brandissant ses gros poings boudinés.

_Stupéfix_ ! dit Crabbe mais Harry dévia facilement l'éclair rouge et sourit.

Tiens, Crabbe, on dirait que tu prends un peu de courage. Cependant je vais te montrer comment il faut faire.

Sans formuler l'incantation, il lui décocha un éclair de stupéfixion très puissant qui le heurta en pleine tête. A cet instant, les sept autres Serpentard se jetèrent sur lui pour l'attaquer à coups de poings.

_Waterwhirloo_ ! dit Harry sans la moindre panique.

Un énorme tourbillon d'eau apparut et les trempa tous avec leurs affaires et ils glissèrent dans l'escalier à cause du torrent d'eau qui venait d'apparaître.

Harry descendit l'escalier derrière eux. Ils étaient tous entassés les uns sur les autres en bas de l'escalier menant aux cachots.

Et ne vous avisez pas de faire quoi que ce soit de travers car je vous ait à l'œil, dit Harry.

Les J.M.P. te tueront, Potter ! dit Pansy d'une voix faible.

Les quoi ? demanda Harry.

Mr Potter, dit une voix doucereuse et particulièrement aigue derrière lui. Je crois que l'on va avoir des ennuis. Ombrage était là et affichait un sourire qui annonçait des sanctions graves.

Harry se retourna et le regarda avec un regard très dur, sans aucune crainte. Il sembla d'ailleurs un peu l'impressionner.

Il nous a attaqués sans raison alors que nous nous rendions dans notre salle commune, dit Pansy, et c'est lui qui m'a brûlé les cheveux.

Ah bon, Mr Potter, je vais commencer par retirer cinquante points à Gryffondor.

Cependant c'est aussi toi qui a lancé le sortilège de vomissements sur Hermione, dit Harry froidement.

Et bien cette horrible petite mademoiselle je-sais-tout l'a certainement mérité. Potter écoutez-moi bien, vous m'avez filé dans les doigts l'autre jour mais je vais tout faire pour vous faire exclure de cette école, et la Directrice sera bien obligé de me croire lorsque je lui aurait envoyé un rapport chaque jour.

Est-ce que vous allez utiliser la même plume que celle que vous avez utilisée pour écrire au Ministre ? demanda Harry d'un air poli. Il savait qu'il venait de toucher un point très sensible. Cela se vit à l'expression que prit Ombrage, un peu comme si elle avait quelque chose de coincé dans la gorge.

C'était vous ? dit-elle d'une voix rauque. Encore cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor, ça va aller très vite comme ça Mr Potter.

Tiens, au fait, vous n'êtes plus couverte de tentacules ? demanda encore Harry.

Encore cinqu…

Ombrage venait de recevoir un pot de peinture rouge sur la tête. Peeves et Pooves étaient au-dessus et ricanaient. Harry dut cependant s'écarter pour ne pas qu'ils s'en prennent à lui et décida de retourner à la salle commune pour travailler.

Cependant, les ennuis qu'il risquait d'avoir à cause de son insolence envers Ombrage ne le préoccupaient pas, la phrase qu'avait prononcé Pansy avait fait l'effet d'une bombe dans sa tête « les J.M.P te tueront ». Cela l'empêchait de travailler et il demanda à d'autres Gryffondor s'ils avaient déjà entendu parler de J.M.P mais personne n'était au courant.

Il aurait voulu que Ron et Hermione soient là, Ginny aussi, mais ils étaient tous les trois en train de donner des cours aux première année. Ron y était allé en plus pour ne pas avoir de travail à faire et il espérait copier sur Hermione le soir. Mais Harry avait dit qu'il avait des choses à voir et qu'il les retrouverait après, c'était surtout pour cela que Ron était allé à l'AD, il devait penser que cela concernait Abelforth et devant Ginny il fallait qu'il laisse Harry sinon elle aurait voulu venir aussi. Il ne put que faire son essai de réaction face à une situation périlleuse qu'il bâcla un peu. Harry avait en grande partie recopié quelques trucs pris dans tous les livres de cette année et il avait fait quarante centimètres de parchemin au lieu des trente demandés, mais ce n'était pas très bien écrit et Harry ne se relu pas.

Hermione, Ginny et Ron venaient à peine de revenir lorsqu'ils eurent fini.

Tiens, Harry, on viens d'apprendre en revenant que Peeves et Pooves ont renversé un pot de peinture sur la tête d'Ombrage, elle était encore furax dans le couloir et on l'a vue aller se plaindre dans le bureau de McGonagall, comme si elle n'avait que ça à entendre… annonça Ron tout content.

Oui, je sais j'étais là, répondit Harry.

Tu l'as vu ? demanda Hermione. Je croyais que tu devais faire tes devoirs !

Je les ai faits, dit Harry, mais j'ai d'abord été dire deux mots à Pansy Parkinson.

Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Hermione terrifiée.

Je les ai juste un peu arrosés t'inquiète pas.

Ah, bravo Harry, dit Ron en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Harry, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis ! dit gravement Hermione.

C'est déjà fait, Ombrage va demander à McGonagall à ce que je sois renvoyé de l'école…

Quoi ! dit Hermione qui prenait la menace très au sérieux.

Enfin Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu crois que Ombrage va faire, franchement, elle a autant de pouvoir que Rusard, dit Ginny en rigolant.

Bien, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai quelque chose de plus important, Pansy m'a dit « les J.M.P vont te tuer » mais je n'ai pas pu la forcer à me dire ce que c'était car Ombrage est arrivée...

Les J.M.P ? dit Hermione pour elle. Je me demande bien ce que c'est, il faudra que j'aille voir à la bibliothèque si je trouve quelque chose là-dessus. Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec Voldemort ?

Evidemment, tous ceux qui veulent me tuer ont un rapport avec Voldemort, dit Harry.

Harry, tu dois être très prudent, le supplia Hermione.

T'inquiète, ils ne feront rien ici, déclara Harry avec force. Il faudra aller faire un de ces jours pour voir un peu dans leurs salle commune ce qu'ils préparent.

Harry ce n'est pas possible, tu te souviens le Polynectar, ça a pris trop de temps, se lamenta Hermione.

Non, pas avec le Polynectar, je prendrai ma cape d'invisibilité…

Tu es fou, c'est trop risqué, tu t'imagines s'ils t'attrapent, tu aurais de graves ennuis ! dit Hermione sur un ton paniqué.

Oh Hermione arrête, dit Ron, Harry réussira et puis on fera diversion au cas où… on sait comment faire quand même.

J'espère que tu ne veux pas parler des Feufoux Fuseboum, McGonagall a formellement interdit en dehors d'Ombrage, et même Ombrage d'ailleurs elle a dit qu'on devrait s'arrêter. Mais maintenant on va faire le travail pour demain si on veut aller voir à la bibliothèque après, dommage que tu ais occlumancie après Harry. Euh, Harry qu'as-tu fait comme travail ? demanda-t-elle.

J'ai fait l'essai pour Maugrey, dit-il.

C'est tout ! et comment vas-tu…

J'ai fait quarante centimètres, c'est dix de plus ! dit Harry fier de lui.

Quand même avec tout ce qu'il y a à dire dessus ! je pense que je vais avoir du mal à faire moins d'un mètre.

Hermione, le jour des ASPIC tu n'auras jamais le temps d'écrire tout ça, tu devrais apprendre à sélectionner, à faire court, dit Ron. Mais c'était une excuse pour réduire l'écart entre les longs essais d'Hermione et ceux de Ron qui faisaient toujours la moitié de ce qu'on lui demandait.

Et bien au travail alors.

C'était comment l'AD ? demanda Harry.

Très bien, dit Hermione, les première année sont très agités cependant et ils prennent un peu trop cela à la rigolade mais certains d'entre eux commencent déjà à maîtriser l'_expelliarmus_, leurs sortilèges sont faibles bien sûr, la plupart d'entre eux n'a encore jamais lancé de sortilège.

Peu avant le repas pour lequel ils arrivèrent quasiment les derniers, ils avaient eu le temps d'avancer un peu tous leurs devoirs tout en discutant un peu de tout dans une atmosphère assez détendue.

Mais la brume au dehors était extraordinairement dense et chose étonnante, il commençait à faire très froid dans le château si bien que la cheminée de la salle commune de Gryffondor avait été allumée pour permettre de conserver une chaleur agréable.

Harry avait donc eu le temps de faire son devoir de métamorphoses qui était par contre à la fois bâclé et court, il n'avait fait que trente-deux centimètres au lieu de quarante et pour lui, il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà tout dit. Mais Hermione écrivait et fut déçue de devoir s'arrêter à cinquante centimètres pour aller manger. Mais Lupin comprendrait certainement.

Pour la première fois depuis le soir de la rentrée, Ombrage était réapparue au repas dans la Grande Salle et on voyait une expression de franche fureur sur son visage. De toute évidence, McGonagall avait dû lui donner tort face à Harry, cela se voyait notamment au fait qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de lui lancer des regards noirs pendant tout le repas.

Les Serpentard également n'arrêtaient pas de lancer des regards souriants à Harry qui avait cette fois du mal à les ignorer, ils savaient qu'ils avaient un peu pris l'avantage moral sur lui en le laissant sur sa faim par rapport à ce qu'il avait entendu.

Le ciel de la Grande Salle était tout aussi terrible que le ciel à l'extérieur et le nombre de chandelles qui servaient à son éclairage avaient doublé. Et malgré les éclairs parfois très impressionnants qui traversaient le ciel, les élèves discutaient tous joyeusement entre eux. Il semblait en fait que leur première journée de cours leur avait fait oublié leurs craintes.

Cependant après le repas, Harry se rendit chez Abelforth et il se rendit compte qu'il était un peu en retard.

Harry, tu vas sortir dans le parc ? demanda Ginny un peu inquiète.

Non, non, je vais au Ministère pour transplaner ensuite, ne t'inquiète pas. A tout à l'heure, je me dépêche je suis déjà en retard.

Il courut pour se rendre au couloir menant au bureau de McGonagall et rencontra Rusard mais il n'écouta même pas ce qu'il allait lui dire et continua de courir. Cela lui prit deux minutes pour arriver chez Abelforth et il frappa à la porte. Pour une fois, Abelforth le fit entrer instantanément.

Rogue était également là, assis dans le canapé.

Bonsoir Mr Potter, j'aurais quelques mots à vous dire puis je vous laisserai ensuite avec Mr Dumbledore pour votre leçon.

Ah, justement, j'avais quelques questions à vous poser également, dit Harry.

Allez-y d'abord, dit Rogue.

Euh… que veut dire J.M.P ?

Bien, c'est justement ce dont je souhaitais vous parler, cela veut dire Jeunes Mangemorts de Poudlard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres comme je vous l'ai d'ailleurs déjà dit, a regroupé certains élèves et leur a demandé de faire tout pour arriver à vous tuer ou au moins à vous affaiblir beaucoup pour faciliter sa tâche. Tous les élèves de septième année de Serpentard y sont ce qui est malheureusement regrettable car étant un peu isolés des autres maisons, même les élèves potables sont tombés là-dedans. Je dois vous mettre cependant en garde à propos des nouveaux élèves, les première année et peut-être aussi les deuxième année voire les troisième, c'est-à-dire ceux qui sont encore éloignés suffisamment de la Magie Noire, vous devez tout faire pour les recruter et les faire participer à l'AD, surmonter vos réticences envers eux, rappelez-vous la volonté de Mr Dumbledore, l'unité de tous, le fait d'être unis aussi avec des Serpentard serait une grande force pour vous. Croyez-moi que les autres vont tout faire pour les embrigader et ce Slughorn est bien gentil mais il est beaucoup trop naïf pour se rendre compte de ce qui va se passer sous son nez. Ils sont capables d'utiliser l'Imperium pour parvenir à leurs fins et si les autres élèves ne savent pas se défendre par eux-mêmes et soutenir les Serpentard qui voudraient rester du bon côté, vous allez avoir beaucoup de mal à les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils veulent. Ils vont utiliser leur salle commune pour préparer leurs attaques et vous devrez sans arrêt les surveiller, utilisez votre AD pour cela, c'est un conseil. Le jour de l'attaque, je vous préviendrai en temps voulu, ils vont tout faire pour semer la zizanie et raconter des mensonges aux Aurors et aux professeurs pour laisser la voie libre aux Mangemorts, méfiez-vous d'eux, mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas de problème pour vous. McGonagall semblait cependant bornée à croire Malefoy innocent, il ne faudra pas qu'elle recommence cette année, car ce ne sera pas qu'un élève qui voudra du mal aux autres. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, avez-vous d'autres questions ?

Oui, à propos de Pétunia ? Vous en savez plus si elle va faire des attaques ou c'est toujours imprévisible ? demanda Harry.

Je ne pense pas qu'elle devrait attaquer, elle est devenue peut-être un peu plus prudente maintenant, mais elle essaiera toujours de vous tuer dès qu'elle pourra mettre la main sur vous. Mais elle n'a reçu aucune instruction de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il lui a demandé de rester seulement prudente et de s'enfuir lorsqu'elle voit qu'il y a trop d'Aurors, mais il n'est pas décidé à l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle veut tant qu'elle fait une diversion acceptable. Je vais devoir y aller, au revoir, termina-t-il en se levant.

Et bien au revoir, Severus, lui dit Abelforth. Harry nous allons donc passer à notre leçon concernant ce puissant sortilège de défense. Nous allons sortir nous aussi pour avoir un peu de place.

Contrairement à Poudlard, il faisait un temps magnifique chez Abelforth et le ciel commençait à prendre une couleur orangée.

Euh Harry, je vais encore une fois te montrer, ça t'aidera à le refaire après. Recule-toi s'il te plaît. Bien, dit-il lorsque Harry se fut placé cette fois à une demi-douzaine de mètres derrière lui. Attention, _enmageznem_ !

Un large mur de lumière jaillit de sa baguette et Abelforth le maintint quelques mètres devant lui tout en se cachant les yeux avec son bras droit pour ne pas être ébloui. On aurait dit que mur de lumière prenait de la puissance, qu'il s'en dégageait plus d'énergie à chaque instant.

Enfin Abelforth le projeta à nouveau sur l'if qui était mystérieusement revenu à sa place depuis la dernière fois. Il fut encore arraché et dévala dans le ravin.

Bien, Harry, à toi, dit Abelforth essoufflé.

Harry se concentra fort et il dit :

_Enmageznem_ ! un jet de lumière avait jailli, certes très fin par rapport au véritable mur d'Abelforth mais c'était un progrès.

Harry tenta de la maintenir mais encore rapidement il disparut.

Hum, c'est très bien, dit Abelforth, tu progresses à un bon rythme. Recommence.

Harry recommença encore une quinzaine de fois mais cela le fatigua énormément car la puissance de sortilège augmentait quasiment à chaque essai.

Bien, Harry, je suis très content de toi, annonça Abelforth d'un air satisfait. Il faudra cependant que tu reviennes demain à la même heure pour continuer de progresser.

Il rentra donc à Poudlard et retrouva ses amis qui s'étaient installés près de la cheminée dans la salle commune qui était remplie et qui était très bruyante.

Alors ? demanda Ron.

Je progresse, dit Harry. Vous en êtes où dans les devoirs.

Personnellement j'avance pas beaucoup car Hermione a fait trop long, si elle avait pu résumer pour moi ça aurait été mieux, dit Ron.

Harry éclata de rire mais Hermione en effet était en train d'écrire avec une vitesse folle. Elle en avait fait à peu près déjà un mètre pour Maugrey.

Hermione, tu crois vraiment que Maugrey n'a que ça à faire que de lire des tonnes de détails, il sait très bien tout ça, dit Ron.

Il faut justement de la précision… ET TAISEZ-VOUS LA-BAS SINON JE VAIS VOUS DONNER UNE RETENUE ! cria-t-elle à l'encontre de pauvres première année terrifiés qui avaient eu le malheur de rire un peu trop fort en passant à côté d'elle.

Harry commença finalement son devoir pour Slughorn, et, très fatigué par son entraînement, il le fit exactement à la longueur demandée même si de toute évidence il y avait beaucoup de choses à dire sur le sujet. Mais il était très content d'avoir fini son travail et comme Ron avait quasiment fini aussi, ils discutèrent joyeusement, Ginny assise sur ses genoux. Seule Hermione semblait absorbée dans son devoir et ne disait pas un mot.

Harry était maintenant au courant à propos de la signification de J.M.P mais il voyait mal comment il expliquer pourquoi il savait devant Ginny alors qu'il était allé prendre un cours d'occlumancie avec la fameuse Maxima. Il résolut donc d'en parler avec Ron et Hermione dès que Ginny ne serait plus là.

Il se coucha donc un peu exténué mais heureux.

Le lendemain matin, il avait retrouvé la forme et tous les quatre étaient descendus prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Un grand nombre d'élèves attendaient la _Gazette du Sorcier_ avec impatience mais aussi avec appréhension.

Fort heureusement aujourd'hui, rien de grave ne s'était passé et le titre principal annonçait que la bibliothèque Dirk Dawlish était désormais ouverte au public, il y avait entre autres une visite guidée faite par les reporters de la _Gazette_. Hermione était plongée dedans et souhaitait s'y rendre dès qu'elle en aurait le temps.

Ils se rendirent cependant au cours de réaction face à une situation périlleuse de Maugrey Fol Œil qui avait lieu toujours avec les Serpentard.

Harry savait maintenant qu'il était en présence de huit Mangemorts devant lui mais personne ne le croirait malheureusement s'il racontait ça, à part Maugrey Fol Œil.

Cependant, il n'en avait encore parlé à personne et il devait le dire à Ron et à Hermione tant que Ginny n'était pas là. Ils s'écartèrent donc du groupe en attendant que Maugrey arrive.

A propos d'hier, j'ai des choses importantes, notamment à propos des J.M.P.

Ah désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller voir à la bibliothèque, dit Hermione d'un air navré.

Laisse tomber, dit Harry, ce sont les Jeunes Mangemorts de Poudlard, c'est très récent.

Et il leur raconta rapidement ce qu'avait expliqué Rogue la veille alors que Maugrey n'était toujours pas arrivé.

Il faudra donc riposter avec l'AD, dit Ron, oui, on va les arrêter.

Ouais, je dirai comme excuse que j'ai surpris une conversation entre eux.

Mais la porte de la salle venait de s'ouvrir et Maugrey Fol Œil était apparu, il fixait les élèves tour à tour avec son œil magique alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle.

Il y avait aujourd'hui des tables et des chaises juste devant l'estrade où il reste debout d'habitude et un grand tableau noir était maintenant fixé contre le mur.

Ne perdons pas de temps, aujourd'hui on va faire un peu plus de théorie. Voyons…

Et encore une fois sans prévenir il envoya un éclair de stupéfixion sur Ron sans avoir laissé aucun signe de ce qu'il allait faire. Ron le prit en pleine tête et tomba de la chaise en arrière.

Bon, Mr Weasley, ce n'est pas grave mais il faudra être attentif tout au long de ce cours.

Harry trouvait la méthode efficace car tous les élèves regardaient attentivement Maugrey alors qu'il faisait les cent pas sur son estrade, de peur d'être les prochaines victimes.

D'abord, je vais ramasser vos essais que vous aviez à faire pour aujourd'hui, ça nous servira pour le cours de vendredi.

Hermione avait soigneusement plié son bon mètre de parchemin écrit et l'avait mis en évidence sur le coin de la table.

D'un geste de baguette magique de Maugrey, tous les parchemins s'envolèrent vers lui et se posèrent dans l'armoire qui était contre le mur du couloir sur la gauche de la salle et qui menait à son estrade.

Bon donc hier, vous avez vu l'importance de la concentration, comme je dis toujours, vigilance constante, vous m'entendez, vigilance constante !

Tous les élèves l'écoutaient parler attentivement tout en surveillant d'un autre œil sa baguette magique que Maugrey avait toujours à la main. Ils sursautaient cependant au rythme des paroles de Maugrey qui avait toujours un ton très agressif.

Je vous rappelle que vous aurez samedi votre premier examen couplé à la botanique, mais vous verrez que la botanique pour vous ne va plus rester de la simple botanique, vous apprendrez à combattre les plantes les plus dangereuses, et les serres du professeur Chourave regorgent de ces plantes, mais vous êtes loin de les avoir toutes vues et on est en train d'en importer d'autres. Ceux qui ont fait leur essai sérieusement auront un avantage car ça sera difficile, vous êtes prévenu, vendredi, on voit donc quelques plantes dangereuses et lundi prochain, on aura quatre heures avec le professeur Strout pour voir un peu dans quels cas on peut se permettre de prendre le temps de faire des soins lorsqu'on est dans un combat risqué et que l'on est sur le point de mourir.

Ce discours était particulièrement refroidissant mais avec Maugrey, il fallait prévoir de s'entendre dire cinquante fois pas jour que l'on est en danger de mort à tout moment, même s'il n'a pas complètement tort avec les milliers de détraqueurs présents dans les collines des alentours.

Maugrey agita sa baguette magique et des écritures apparurent au tableau.

Recopiez rapidement ça, dit-il d'une voix rauque, on ne va pas faire que ça.

STRATEGIE A ADOPTER EN CAS D'ATTAQUE

_Mettre à l'écart les personnes n'étant pas aptes à se défendre et toujours saines, si quelqu'un est blessé, s'en occuper lorsque la situation de danger est terminée, même si sa blessure peut entraîner sa mort._

_Ne pas perdre son sang-froid et s'organiser, prévoir et anticiper le danger, décrypter la stratégie adverse pour se préparer à éventuellement attaquer._

_Si l'adversaire est trop puissant, fuyez plutôt que de prendre des risques._

_En cas de fuite impossible, privilégiez la défense à l'attaque pour survivre jusqu'à ce que de l'aide arrive._

_Si personne ne sait que vous êtes en danger, essayez de prévenir quelqu'un tout en restant vigilant à ce que votre adversaire fait._

_Dans le cas où vous seriez en position de force (adversaire affaibli), n'hésitez pas à l'attaquer et à l'immobiliser._

_Dans le cas où l'adversaire serait affaibli de manière passagère, privilégier alors l'attaque et ne pas encore secourir les éventuelles victimes quelles que soient leurs situations ou leur état de santé._

_Secourir les victimes si, et seulement si, l'adversaire ou le danger potentiel ne pourra plus vous menacer car il est affaiblit durablement. A ce moment-là seulement vous pourrez mettre en œuvre les premiers soins aux victimes._

_Si vous appelez de l'aide, décrivez exactement la situation de danger._

_Ces règles ont pour but d'éviter le plus possible qu'il y ait des victimes._

Tout le monde écrivait ça et de toute évidence, cela choquait la plupart d'entre eux. Hermione avait levé la main la première.

Miss Granger ?

Je voulais juste dire que je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec cela, dit-elle.

Evidemment, et moi non plus, grogna Maugrey mais maintenant que vous avez tous écrit, je vais vous dire ce que j'en pense. C'est mot pour mot ce que ces imbéciles de rédacteurs des programmes ont écris. Mais évidemment, ils ne se sont jamais trouvés en face de Mangemorts dans leur vie et ces règles montrent leur lâcheté. Je vais donc vous demander de ne pas respecter ces règles car si votre ami est en train de mourir à côté de vous, avant de chercher à tuer le Mangemort qui vous attaque, vous allez le mettre en sécurité. A part peut-être les Serpentard qui sont connus pour leur lâcheté et à penser d'abord à eux-mêmes.

Les Serpentard prirent un air révolté et Harry savait que les J.M.P essaieraient d'en faire l'une de leurs premières victimes. Mais ils n'auraient pas Maugrey comme ça, le vieil Auror qui avait rempli à lui tout seul la moitié des cellules de la prison d'Azkaban.

Mais si je vous donne ça, c'est pour savoir ce qu'il en est au Ministère de la Magie, car même si ils ont beau déployé des Aurors partout, ça reste de vrais abrutis.

Cela surprit un peu Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que Maugrey pense cela du Ministère. Mais Maugrey continuait de parler et soudain, dans un grand mouvement de baguette magique, il fit disparaître les tables et les chaises sur lesquels ils travaillaient et tous se retrouvèrent par terre dans la terre.

Bien, nous passons à un peu de pratique, annonça Maugrey sans vraiment attendre que tous se relèvent. Allez mettre vos sacs dans le hall devant la salle, nous n'en aurons pas besoin.

Alors qu'ils posaient leurs sacs, Pansy bouscula Hermione et lui murmura :

Toi aussi les J.M.P te tueront.

Mais Hermione n'y fit pas attention et lorsque Pansy repassa elle leva délicatement la jambe devant son pied et trébucha, s'étalant à plat ventre sur le carrelage.

Je crois plutôt que les J.M.P se vautreront, dit Hermione en la regardant avec dédain alors que Ron lui marchait sur le doigt en prenant bien soin d'y mettre tout son poids.

Maugrey les fit se placer en face de lui et lorsque Pansy arriva après les autres, Maugrey lui demanda de se placer devant tout le monde et aux autres de reculer. Pansy n'était pas très à l'aise et Maugrey ouvrit une des portes en bois situées sous l'estrade, d'où sortit un gros Runespoor.

Voyons comment une Serpentard va savoir s'occuper de ce serpent-là. Allez Miss Parkinson, réagissez.

_Stupéfix_ ! dit-elle la voix tremblotante.

Un éclair de lumière rouge jaillit de sa baguette et assomma une des têtes du Runespoor ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la colère des deux autres et Pansy envoya encore fébrilement deux éclairs de stupéfixion pour enfin assommer le Runespoor.

Bien, vous devriez sérieusement vous préparer car vous allez souffrir samedi, et la prochaine fois que je vous vois bousculer un autre élève ça va mal aller pour vous, n'oubliez pas que je vois tout ! dit-il en montrant son œil magique qui était d'un bleu électrique.

L'exercice du jour consistait à ce que chacun son tour, les élèves soient placés face à une créature magique dangereuse pour voir la façon de réagir de chacun. A chaque fois, Maugrey avait des critiques à faire et disait que personne n'était suffisamment concentré. A chaque fois, Maugrey utilisait des créatures différentes, passant de simples lutins de Cornouaille à des crabes de feu géants et pour Harry, il fit sortir un détraqueur.

Cela l'enchanta d'ailleurs car depuis qu'il connaissait le sortilège de la Morsure du Diable, il se faisait un plaisir de le faire sur les détraqueurs, ce qui fonctionnait assez bien.

Lorsque le détraqueur était apparu, Harry avait gardé une position droite et ferme, sa baguette pointée vers l'avant avec le coude légèrement plié avant de faire un mouvement parfait de sa baguette et d'envoyer un sortilège non-formulé impeccable. Le détraqueur avait comme d'habitude hurlé de douleur avant d'exploser en projetant à nouveau tous les élèves contre les murs et en dégageant un nuage de fumée noire qui se dissipa.

Bien, Potter, si ça continue comme ça, tu vas me tuer tous mes détraqueurs, mais ce n'est pas important, dix points pour Gryffondor. Avez-vous remarqué la façon dont Potter a repoussé ce détraqueur, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est la façon de se tenir et de ne pas se laisser envahir par la peur. Vous ne risquez rien, vous le savez très bien, je ne vais pas laisser une créature vous tuer dans ma salle de classe ! alors tenez vous avec droiture et osez affronter la chose qui vous attaque plutôt que de rester pétrifiés toujours devant le danger. On va tous recommencer.

Tous les Gryffondor présents ici avaient cependant participé à l'AD et ils avaient une bonne maîtrise des sortilèges ce qui leur avait permis de mieux travailler les gestes et la façon de se placer.

En revanche, Crabbe et Goyle avaient de gros problèmes et arrivaient toujours avec difficulté à faire le charme du Bouclier.

Mais à la fin de l'heure ils étaient épuisés et Maugrey leur demanda pour la prochaine fois de s'entraîner à pratiquer tous les sorts qui pouvaient leur être utiles en cas d'attaque.

Ils se rendirent donc un peu épuisés pour la plupart à leur cours de défense contre les forces du Mal avec le professeur Bett et peut-être Ombrage si elle avait réussi à s'enlever la peinture rouge.

Les cours de défense contre les forces du mal avaient maintenant lieu dans le cachot numéro deux, qui se trouvait juste en face de celui de Slughorn et qui était tout aussi grand. Cependant le hall d'entrée semblait avoir été inondé par un liquide épais d'une couleur orange un peu vert. Il y avait aussi un gros trou face aux portes de chêne, d'un diamètre de près d'un demi-mètre et ils faillirent tous glisser lorsqu'ils y passèrent, bizarrement, il n'y avait plus d'Auror qui gardait les portes de chêne comme c'était le cas d'habitude.

Un grand nombre d'élèves s'étaient massés dans les escaliers de marbre et Dolores Ombrage arriva derrière eux pour descendre dans le cachot.

Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry.

Vous saurez après, Potter, nous avons cours maintenant et si vous êtes en retard vous aurez une retenue c'est compris.

Un chaudron a explosé, dit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, pendant le cours de potions de Slughorn, il semblerait que quelqu'un ait fait exprès d'y ajouter un ingrédient dangereux.

Il y a des victimes ? demanda Harry.

Oui, tous les élèves sont blessés, ils sont à l'infirmerie, mais l'élève à qui appartenait le chaudron est très mal d'autant plus que ça a produit cette sorte de pâtée orange qui ne semble pas vraiment bonne pour la santé.

C'était des élèves de quelle année ? demanda Harry.

Sixième année…

A peine Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête avait répondu, Harry s'était précipité pour aller vers l'infirmerie, suivi de Ron et Hermione.

Ils croisèrent entre temps McGonagall qui redescendait en courant.

Ah, parfait ! Mrs Weasley aurait souhaité vous voir tous les trois, elle est à l'infirmerie et elle va bien pour le moment, elle a de la chance qu'elle était cachée par un pilier au moment de l'explosion mais les autres élèves sont mal en point. Allez la retrouver, il faut que je descende prévenir les autres élèves qu'ils retournent à leurs cours. Je préviendrai vos professeurs que vous serez en retard pour votre cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, il aura lieu exceptionnellement en salle huit.

Ils se hâtèrent d'aller à l'infirmerie et on voyait les traces du liquide orange qui avait dégouliné tout le long du trajet menant à l'infirmerie.

Ils entrèrent sans prendre la peine de frapper, le spectacle était triste à voir, tous les lits de l'infirmerie étaient remplis et d'autres avaient été ajoutés en plus. Mme Pomfresh et le professeur Bett semblaient débordés et certains élèves étaient encore couverts du liquide orange. Ginny était couchée dans le premier lit où c'était les élèves qui avaient le moins souffert apparemment.

Ginny ! dit Harry.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va bien pour moi, dit-elle, j'ai juste été un peu secouée par l'explosion mais ça va aller, cette pourriture ne m'a pas touché.

Vous étiez avec les Serpentard ? demanda Harry.

Oui.

Je m'en doutais, dit Harry.

Cependant plusieurs Serpentard avaient été blessés aussi mais Harry se souvint de ce qu'avait rappelé Maugrey, ils sont lâches et Harry savait qu'ils étaient capables de tout pour parvenir à leurs fins, même à blesser leurs amis ou les sacrifier.

Tous les élèves ont été blessés ? demanda Harry.

Euh, je crois oui, dit Ginny.

Et tu n'as pas vu qui a fait ça ?

Non, je n'ai rien vu, mais ça venait du chaudron de Colin Crivey qui est très très mal en point. Il est d'ailleurs parti directement à Ste Mangouste. Slughorn aussi est touché, il est là-bas.

Ginny montra un des lits où était allongé Slughorn. Soudain, une dizaines de personnes vêtues de capes vertes et qui portaient comme emblème un os et une baguette magique croisés. C'étaient les guérisseurs de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste qui venaient d'arriver pour soulager un peu Mme Pomfresh et Mrs Bett qui étaient surchargées de travail.

Jeunes gens, veuillez sortir s'il vous plaît ! dit l'un d'eux d'un air grave alors que les premiers d'entre eux étaient déjà penchés sur les élèves blessés.

Ils redescendirent alors et durent laisser le passage à un bataillon d'une vingtaine d'Aurors et de sorciers du Ministère lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir du premier étage. Ils les suivirent jusqu'au hall et furent frappés par ce qu'ils virent en arrivant.

Dans le hall, une Marque des Ténèbres miniature flottait : un crâne avec un serpent qui sortait de la bouche, avec les lettres J.M.P inscrites en lettres d'un vert brillant juste en dessous alors que les cris des élèves terrifiés se faisaient entendre autour d'eux.


	28. Le syndrome Ombragique

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 28 : LE SYNDROME OMBRAGIQUE**

Tous les élèves dans leur salle commune ! cria un des Aurors alors que les cris des élèves retentissaient dans le hall.

Il semblait maintenant que tous les élèves de l'école qui n'étaient pas à l'infirmerie étaient maintenant dans les escaliers de marbre, à contempler la Marque des Ténèbres. Plusieurs professeurs étaient présents aussi dans la foule et McGonagall venait de revenir par l'escalier des cachots.

Non, non, NON ! hurla-t-elle. _Sonorus_ !

Elle avait pointé sa baguette sur sa gorge et se mit à parler avec une voix forte, comme si elle parlait dans un haut-parleur :

Tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle, dans le calme ! Entrez par la porte de derrière, Rusard, conduisez-les s'il vous plaît. Les professeurs, veuillez s'il vous plaît vous rendre dans la Grande Salle et vous dispenserez les cours aux élèves. Professeur Ombrage, veuillez tout organiser et vous laisserez le professeur Bett donner le cours seule, je reviendrai dans dix minutes pour vous remplacer. Ce n'est pas la peine de paniquer, cette Marque des Ténèbres n'est pas le fruit de Mangemorts mais le fait d'un élève qui a voulu semer la panique et qui sera immédiatement exclu si nous le trouvons. Je vous mets en garde que si le professeur Ombrage me dit que l'un d'entre vous n'a pas respecté un seul de ses ordres, il aura une retenue et je convoquerai ses parents. Surtout restez calmes !

Harry se fraya un chemin parmi les élèves pour aller voir McGonagall.

Professeur, vous devez absolument…

Je n'ai pas le temps Potter, vous viendrez me parler après si vous avez quelque chose à dire mais pour l'instant je n'ai vraiment pas le temps.

Mais c'est important…

Vous êtes témoins de quelque chose ? demanda McGonagall.

Non mais…

Bien, dans ce cas vous viendrez me parler après ! coupa McGonagall.

C'est…

Bien puisque vous insistez je retire dix points à Gryffondor et je vais continuer si vous ne rejoignez pas les autres élèves dans la Grande Salle !

Harry se résigna mais tout en étant révolté au fond de lui-même. Il savait parfaitement que ceci n'était pas le fait d'un élève ayant voulu semer la panique, il savait que celui qui avait fait ça avait voulu un mort, il savait que c'était un attentat perpétré par les Serpentard, par les J.M.P, et la Marque des Ténèbres n'était pas là pour faire joli.

Mais il devait se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Cependant, le hall était impraticable à cause de la potion orange qui était répandue partout, les élèves devaient entrer par la porte de derrière. Il emprunta donc l'escalier de marbre et prit un couloir sombre et étroit situé sur la droite, un couloir que personne n'empruntait jamais d'habitude. Ce couloir était très long et se terminait par un escalier qui menait à un autre couloir comprenant des salles rarement utilisées dans une petite aile isolée du château. Mais l'une de ces salles était adossée à la Grande Salle et en y passant, on pouvait entrer par l'une des portes en bois situées derrière la table des professeurs.

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient donc probablement les derniers à arriver dans la Grande Salle et Ombrage était assise à la place de la Directrice, regardant les élèves d'un air on ne peut plus ravi. De toute évidence, cette assoiffée de pouvoir était ravie d'avoir un peu plus d'autorité et elle comptait bien profiter de la situation.

Dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît, dit-elle d'une voix minaudante qu'Harry ne supportait plus.

Il se retint cependant fortement de lui crier dessus et alla à la table des Gryffondor. Tous les professeurs étaient installés à la table des professeurs, sauf Slughorn.

_Hum, hum_. Etant donné qu'il s'est produit un incident sans gravité dans le hall, nous pouvons sans problème reprendre les cours. Nous le ferons cependant ici étant donné que le nettoyage est en cours. Je vais vous confirmer ce qu'a dit le professeur McGonagall dont l'intervention était tout à fait judicieuse : vous ne devez pas paniquer et cela ne veut pas dire que des Mangemorts se sont introduits, un élève à certainement dû profiter de l'explosion du chaudron et de la panique générale pour provoquer encore plus de terreur, il sera puni et expulsé…

Harry semblait outré par ce que disait Ombrage. Comment se permettait-elle de juger ce qu'avait dit McGonagall. En fait elle faisait comme si c'était elle la directrice et les professeurs semblaient également très surpris mais aucun ne parla.

Cependant Harry s'était levé et avait coupé Ombrage alors que Hermione tentait de le tirer par le bras pour le faire taire.

Vous voulez nous faire croire que c'est un hasard si lors d'un cours avec les Serpentard, le chaudron d'un Gryffondor explose, et si ensuite la Marque des Ténèbres apparaît ? demanda-t-il avec colère.

Mr Potter, je ne vous ai pas demandé de donner votre avis, nous n'en avons rien à faire. Et je ne vois pas ce que vous insinuez…

J'insinue que c'est un Mangemort qui a fait cela, et qu'il se trouve là-bas ! dit-il en montrant la table des Serpentard.

Toute la Grande Salle se tourna vers la table des Serpentard ainsi que tous les professeurs. Ombrage sembla sur le point d'exploser et tous les professeurs sauf Maugrey étaient choqués par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. De toute évidence, certains d'entre eux semblèrent d'accord après réflexion et c'était juste la manière de l'annoncer qui avait choqué. Mais certains Serpentard, notamment les plus petits, étaient un peu stupéfaits de cette accusation.

Mr Potter, reprit Ombrage sur un ton parfaitement calme mais tout autant menaçant, vous venez de faire perdre cent points à Gryffondor et vous viendrez en retenue tous les soirs dans mon bureau à vingt-et-une heures jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Harry sembla sur le point de répondre mais Lupin lui ordonna d'un geste de regagner sa place :

Mr Potter, voulez-vous vous asseoir immédiatement et retirer ce que vous avez dit, s'il est certain qu'un élève a fait cela volontairement, vous ne pouvez accuser tout un groupe d'élèves comme ça, je veux vous voir avec le professeur McGonagall ce soir dans mon bureau et maintenant je ne tolèrerai plus aucune remarque de votre part.

Je m'excuse, dit Harry, conscient qu'il était peut-être allé un peu trop loin, qu'il avait « posé un orteil sur la limite » comme auraient dit Fred et George.

Mais le fait de s'être excusé ne lui faisait pas changer sa pensée et il donnerait son point de vue à McGonagall car il devait la convaincre qu'il avait raison.

Merci de votre soutien, professeur Lupin, dit le professeur Ombrage avec un ricanement mauvais. Veuillez s'il vous plaît vous regrouper au fond de la Grande Salle le temps que les professeurs m'aident à mettre en place les tables.

Tous les élèves obéirent et les discussions et les rumeurs commençaient déjà à courir. Harry était cependant très heureux de voir qu'une majorité d'élèves prenait au sérieux l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres et ne croyait pas que c'était un simple incident.

Pendant ce temps, les quatre tables avaient disparu et Ombrage était en train de faire apparaître une table carrée d'une vingtaine de places par professeur.

Tous les professeurs étaient ainsi alignés le long des murs de la Grande Salle et disposaient maintenant tous d'un tableau.

Veuillez rejoindre vos professeurs dans le silence, les cours reprennent, annonça le professeur Ombrage avec une voix enchantée. Les élèves ayant normalement cours avec le professeur Slughorn ou avec le professeur Strout vont venir travailler à la table devant moi.

Cependant, elle ne fut écoutée qu'à moitié car les élèves rechignaient à retourner en cours et faisaient ainsi un brouhaha qui résonnait avec puissance dans la Grande Salle. Ils auraient préféré avoir des précisions sur les évènements.

Ils allèrent donc s'installer avec le professeur Bett pour leur double cours de défense contre les forces du Mal qui était déjà bien entamé. Le cours avait lieu avec les Serdaigle. A côté d'eux, Maugrey donnait un cours à des élèves de première année un peu terrifiés par sa façon de parler tout en étant absolument imprévisible.

Maugrey avait déjà fait disparaître la table que venait de faire apparaître Ombrage et les élèves étaient assis devant lui sur le carrelage de la Grande Salle.

Ombrage arpentait la Salle pour veiller au bon déroulement des cours, en montrant un large sourire de crapaud qui s'est régalé d'une grosse mouche bien juteuse.

Bienvenue en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, aha ! s'exclama le professeur Bett d'une voix rauque et grava. Elle leur faisait face en les regardant tour à tour d'un regard perçant comme si elle était en présence d'extraterrestres.

VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! venait de s'exclamer Maugrey à côté et tous s'étaient retournés. Ils semblaient de toute évidence partagés entre le cours de Maugrey et celui du professeur Bett, les professeurs les plus fous de l'école selon une large majorité d'élèves.

…vous verrez, jeunes gens, que la défense contre les forces du Mal ne sera jamais aussi difficile que cette année ! aha ! Vous avez dû remarquer que maintenant d'autres disciplines se rapprochent…

Plus personne n'écoutait, Maugrey venait de stupéfixer un élève de première année et Ombrage était venue voir ce qui se passait.

Professeur Maugrey ! dit-elle incrédule en regardant l'élève stupéfixé qui gisait sur le dos.

Quoi ? aboya Maugrey.

Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela à un élève, les programmes du Ministère et le règlement intérieur de l'école ne vous l'autorisent pas. Je vous interdis…

Vous ne m'interdisez rien du tout ! grogna Maugrey et je fais mon cours comme je veux. Personne ne me dit ce que je dois faire et encore moins vous.

On aurait dit que Ombrage venait de se prendre une gifle. Maugrey venait de la remettre à sa place d'une manière parfaite. Ombrage, sentant qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire, retourna à la table des professeurs et voyant que plus personne n'écoutait, même les professeurs, elle dit en ayant du mal à masquer sa colère :

Continuez à faire cours !

Harry la regarda avec un plaisir particulier, un large sourire vengeur sur son visage. Mais le cours reprenait et Maugrey semblait parler encore plus fort qu'avant l'intervention d'Ombrage. Il stupéfixait un élève toutes les deux minutes quasiment et Harry vit que lui et Mrs Bett n'arrêtaient pas de se regarder. Ils devaient être de bons amis.

Mais cette fois McGonagall venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle et elle discuta avec Ombrage sans que personne ne puisse entendre leur discussion. Elle semblait seulement contente de voir que tout le monde travaillait mais également un peu inquiète.

…cependant vous avez remarqué lors des années précédentes que même si vous avez parfois fait un peu de pratique, vous n'avez jamais été mis _véritablement_ en situation dangereuse, à part peut-être certains d'entre vous, aha ! C'est pour cela qu'a été créée la réaction face à une situation périlleuse. Mais l'enseignement en défense contre les forces du Mal ne change pas cette année, il s'articulera autour de la théorie et de la pratique à la fois, aha ! Et donc si la rentrée est anticipée c'est pour nous permettre de voir où vous en êtes vraiment ! c'est ce que nous allons voir, qui est capable de me dire quel sortilège permet de se débarrasser d'un épouvantard.

Tous les élèves avaient levé la main.

Aha ! s'exclama-t-elle, vous savez donc tous ! Alors Mr ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Neville.

Londubat, c'est _Riddikulus_, dit Neville.

Exact Mr Londubat ! ahaha, mais c'était une question facile ! qui peut me dire quel est le point faible du Goléan ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut seulement Hermione qui leva la main.

Ah ! Miss Granger, dit-elle d'une voix terriblement grave en la regardant fixement comme si elle s'apprêtait à annoncer une nouvelle très importante.

Le Goléan peut facilement être vaincu en visant sa crête située sur sa tête. En fait, étant donné que cette crête osseuse est utilisée notamment pour la perception, un simple sortilège peut l'embrouiller et donc le neutraliser, mais il reste difficile tout de même à vaincre car il faut suffisamment de précision.

Harry ne savait pas du tout ce qu'était un Goléan, il avait certes déjà entendu parler de goéland mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'être la même chose. Mais apparemment il n'était pas le seul :

Excusez-moi professeur, c'est quoi un Goléan ? demanda Lisa Turpin.

Vous n'avez jamais vu cela ? demanda Mrs Bett étonnée. Et alors Miss Granger, comment le savez-vous ?

Je l'ai certainement lu quelque part, dit Hermione sur un ton faussement modeste.

Parfait, aha ! prenez donc dix points pour Gryffondor, vous êtes décidément incroyable ! Pour les autres, sachez que c'est normalement une créature que l'on voit en cinquième année, et que l'on approfondit ensuite un peu, je vais donc vous rappeler un peu tout ça. Le Goléan est une sorte de bête à quatre pattes, un félin, de la taille d'un tigre à peu près, avec un pelage noir brillant, et qui vit au plus profond des forêts froides des pays nordiques. Il en vit peut-être d'ailleurs aux alentours de Poudlard. Ces animaux sont malheureusement en voie de disparition car ils ont été trop chassés pour leur fourrure, le Ministère interdit d'ailleurs leur chasse. Ils ont donc des pouvoirs magiques particuliers : ils peuvent notamment résister aux attaques physiques très fortes et les sortilèges de Stupéfixion et tout ce genre de sortilèges-là sont inefficaces sur eux. Ils peuvent de plus survivre dans des conditions extrêmes de température… Leur faiblesse principale est donc leur crête qu'ils possèdent sur la tête et donc comme l'a justement dit Miss Granger, au moindre choc, l'animal peut devenir incapable de réagir. Il est considéré comme un animal maléfique et a le pouvoir de provoquer une grande peur à celui qu'il attaque, c'est sa grande force car même le sorcier le plus téméraire du monde, le plus inconscient, sera pris d'une frousse terrible ! J'essaierai d'en trouver un et vous le combattrez peut-être si Maugrey accepte. En tous cas, votre examen de samedi sera suffisamment difficile pour que nous y ajoutions en plus des animaux magiques, il y aura suffisamment de plantes dangereuses.

Harry avait énormément de mal à suivre même si il savait que ce cours était important, il n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir à l'évènement de la matinée, il se demandait quel Serpentard de sixième année aurait pu faire ça, il ne les connaissait pas tous en fait mais il devait enquêter pour savoir lequel était le moins blessé de tous. Le cours fut donc terriblement long jusqu'à la fin et Harry était tellement absorbé dans ses réflexions qu'il ne faisait plus attention aux cris de Maugrey à côté.

Pendant toute la fin du cours, le professeur Bett avait posé des questions sur les créatures déjà étudiées et que l'on verrait plus en détail cette année et Hermione n'avait pas arrêté de répondre, rattraper quasiment à moitié les cent dix points que Harry venait de faire perdre à Gryffondor dans la matinée

A la sonnerie McGonagall prit la parole :

Bien, je vous remercie pour votre comportement raisonnable dans l'ensemble, le hall étant nettoyé et la situation étant rentrée dans l'ordre, je vous signale que les cours reprendront normalement cette après-midi. Les élèves qui devaient avoir cours de potions avec le professeur Slughorn n'auront cependant pas cours. En ce qui concerne vos camarades blessés par l'explosion de chaudron, ils vont tous bien et les effets de cette potion orange ont été annulés. Un élève est cependant à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste car il a été un peu plus blessé par l'explosion mais il va très bientôt être rétabli. Maintenant concernant la Marque des Ténèbres, l'élève qui a fait ça sera exclu si il est retrouvé, je vous demande donc à tous de me donner toutes les informations que vous savez et de ne pas vous laisser envahir par la panique, bonne journée à tous.

Tous les élèves sortirent dans un brouhaha épouvantable et Harry se dirigea droit vers le professeur McGonagall.

Professeur, je dois vous parler absolument, dit Harry.

Tout d'abord, je dois vous dire que j'ai été très déçue de votre comportement, Harry, mais je regrette, je n'ai pas le temps maintenant de vous écouter et le professeur Ombrage vient de me dire que je vous verrai ce soir avec le professeur Lupin, bonne journée.

Harry se sentait de plus en plus énervé par tout ce qui se passait ce matin, comment se faisait-il que personne ne voulait l'écouter, même Lupin avait donné raison à Ombrage ! Il savait que cela serait dur de lutter contre les J.M.P si aucun des professeurs ne voulait admettre leur existence.

Il décida donc d'enquêter tout seul pour savoir qui avait commis cet attentat. Il remonta à l'infirmerie avec Hermione et Ron qui semblaient plus occuper à s'embrasser en ce moment.

Le hall avait en effet été entièrement nettoyé mais le trou dans le plancher était resté en plein milieu, il avait cependant été installé autour des barrières pour éviter que quelqu'un ne tombe dedans. Les cachots étaient à nouveau accessibles entièrement et Harry s'étonnait qu'il n'y ait pas une enquête plus approfondie.

La situation à l'infirmerie s'était grandement améliorée et les élèves étaient à présent débarrassés de cette potion orange, ils semblaient plus sous le choc qu'autre chose et Mme Pomfresh était maintenant toute seule pour s'en occuper.

Ginny, la situation est assez grave, dit Harry. Quelqu'un a fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres, ce sont les J.M.P, en fait, cela veut dire les Jeunes Mangemorts de Poudlard, nous avons surprit une conversation.

Ginny, qui serait bien sortie si Mme Pomfresh l'avait laissée, écoutait attentivement Harry parler.

Le problème est que les profs ne veulent pas croire qu'il y a des élèves Mangemorts et McGonagall a dit que c'était simplement quelqu'un qui avait voulu semer la panique.

Ah, dit Ginny…

Et donc on va enquêter nous, il faudrait que…

Justement, j'y ai réfléchi, le coupable me semblerait être Oliver Harper, c'est le seul qui a pu partir de l'infirmerie en premier, il a prétendu avoir eu le temps de faire le charme du Bouclier, il savait donc que ça allait exploser car je peut t'assurer que personne ne s'y attendait. Et puis il était aussi tout près du chaudron de Colin, au chaudron d'à côté en fait.

Quelle potion étiez-vous en train d'étudier ? demanda Hermione en réfléchissant.

Une potion de Luminescence, dit Ginny.

Hum oui, et à quel moment à peu près de la préparation l'explosion a eu lieu ? demanda Hermione semblant mener un interrogatoire bien préparé.

Je sais que je venais d'ajouter des yeux de salamandres du Brésil…

Et tu devais ajouter ensuite de la poudre de corne de Borobo ?

Je crois oui…

Harry remarqua que Slughorn écoutait attentivement mais il fit semblant de dormir lorsqu'il croisa son regard.

Et bien c'est évident que c'est un attentat, entre ces deux étapes, la potion est censée avoir une couleur totalement transparente, mais il ne faut surtout pas ajouter du pollen d'Elébore ! dit Hermione gravement. Sinon, cela va agir d'abord avec les yeux de salamandre du Brésil et les deux poisons mélangés sans avoir le temps d'être dissous vont provoquer une grosse explosion, la couleur orange étant certainement due aux graines de figuier Abyssinien qui possèdent justement cette couleur caractéristique. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que le pollen d'Elébore ne doit pas se trouver à Poudlard, et ça confirme bien que c'est un attentat !

Ah Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans toi ! dit Ron.

Ne sois pas bête Ron, mais maintenant, Harry, nous avons une preuve, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, McGonagall te croira. Et d'ailleurs, je pense que le professeur Slughorn pourra confirmer lorsqu'il ira mieux.

J'espère que McGonagall comprendra, elle a plutôt l'air un peu bornée, je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

Ecoute Harry, il ne faut pas te prendre la tête, et surtout ne laisse pas l'occasion à Ombrage d'avoir raison, tu as toi-même dit qu'elle ferait tout pour te faire expulser !

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore avec Ombrage ? demanda Ginny.

J'ai une retenue tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et elle a retiré cent points d'un coup à Gryffondor, se lamenta Harry.

Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Hermione lui expliqua en détail ce qui s'était passé mais Ginny semblait plutôt fière de Harry ce qui ne plaisait pas à Hermione.

Le problème c'est que tu fais perdre tous les points que l'on gagne ! tu as fait perdre déjà plus de deux cent points depuis le début !

Désolé mais bon, c'est Ombrage aussi !

Ben c'est pas grave Hermione, tu en fais tellement gagner que ça compense, dit Ron. En attendant, on va redescendre prendre le repas, je meurs trop de faim.

Tous les élèves se retrouvaient généralement dans le couloir du troisième étage pour participer à leurs clubs préférés et pour acheter quelques friandises à la cafétéria.

Mais les comportements avaient un peu changé. Tous les élèves avaient maintenant ressorti leurs habits d'hiver en raison du froid glacial qui régnait dans le château malgré les cheminées allumées. Le parc restait totalement interdit d'accès à cause des brumes et McGonagall avait insisté pour que Hagrid soit toujours accompagné d'Aurors lors de ses déplacements dans le parc car toute attaque serait alors inaperçue. Mais il n'y avait pas seulement la brume qui durait, la pluie été tombée constamment depuis et les éclairs traversaient les brumes à chaque instant. Du plafond magique de la Grande Salle, de gros flocons de neige tombaient et disparaissaient lorsqu'ils s'approchaient trop près du sol. Mais la rumeur s'était répandue rapidement et tous les élèves savaient que ce temps-là était dû à des détraqueurs.

D'ailleurs ils avaient dû traverser ce brouillard pour se rendre au cours de botanique de l'après-midi, accompagnés par plusieurs Aurors. Le brouillard était tellement épais que l'on devait marcher en file indienne en suivant de près la personne devant nous pour ne pas se perdre sous cette pluie battante, même s'il n'y avait que cent mètres à faire pour se rendre à la serre numéro un.

Le professeur Chourave les attendait et comme pour toutes les autres matières, elle avait décidé de faire des rappels sur toutes les plantes qu'ils avaient vues depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard.

La façon d'enseigner en botanique a évolué avec les nouveaux programmes, dit-elle avant de commencer la visite. Nous ne nous contenterons pas de planter et d'étudier des plantes utiles, nous apprendrons désormais à combattre des plantes dangereuses en liaison avec la réaction face à une situation périlleuse. Suivez-moi maintenant, nous allons commencer la visite des serres.

Elle semblait déjà avoir organisé leur visite puisqu'ils suivaient un chemin particulier, redécouvrant les plantes de leur première année, puis de leur deuxième année… Elle avait demandé ce qu'étaient toutes les plantes et Neville et Hermione semblaient se livrer une bataille pour déterminer celui qui répondrait le plus.

Mais l'essentiel était que Gryffondor venait de gagner presque une centaine de points en deux heures, et les Serdaigle avec eux pas grand-chose.

Bien, nous avons donc terminé nos quelques rappels, vous devez être capables de combattre toutes les plantes qui font partie des plantes dangereuses de celles que nous avons revues aujourd'hui. Nous allons en voir d'autres d'ici à samedi et vous devrez travailler sérieusement car l'examen sera très difficile, il sera de plus très important pour vos notes, pour cela, la Directrice annoncera un nouveau système de notation ce soir un peu plus intéressant… Donc pour jeudi, vous revoyez comment combattre toutes ces plantes dangereuses.

Ce cours de botanique pendant lequel Harry avait eu aussi beaucoup de mal à suivre car il réfléchissait, était suivi d'un cours de métamorphoses avec le professeur Lupin. C'était la première fois qu'Harry le verrait après que Lupin lui eut donné tort face à Ombrage et Harry avait un peu été touché par cela.

Mais il fut immédiatement rassuré lorsque Lupin lui lança son habituel sourire. C'était comme si on venait de lui enlever un poids dans l'estomac.

Bonjour à tous, je vais d'abord m'excuser pour mon absence hier, j'étais demandé au Ministère de la Magie. Mais je crois que le professeur McGonagall vous a fait un très bon cours et je vais ramasser vos essais sur les sortilèges de Transfert, Minerva vous avait demandé quarante centimètres, vous devez donc être pas mal préparés, qui peut donc me dire quels sont les deux types de sortilèges de Transfert ?

Miss Patil ? demanda Lupin voyant que toute la classe avait levé la main.

Il y a les sortilèges de Transfert partiel et les sortilèges de Transfert inter-espèces.

Oui, c'est cela et quelles sont leurs caractéristiques ?

Le sortilège de Transfert partiel permet de transférer une partie d'une créature sur une autre créature et le sortilège de Transfert inter-espèces permet de changer une espèce en une autre ou en un objet en raison de la ressemblance de leur nom ou de leur apparence.

Bien, euh oui Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il en voyant que Hermione avait toujours la main levée.

Le sortilège de Transfert partiel peut concerner soit deux objets, soit deux animaux, soit un animal et un objet mais le sortilège de Transfert inter-espèces ne peut concerner que deux animaux ou un objet et un animal mais on ne parle pas de sortilège de Transfert lorsque l'on change un objet en un autre même s'ils se ressemblent.

Oui, c'est exact aussi, dit Lupin. Je vois donc que vous êtes prêts dans l'ensemble, nous allons donc pratiquer un peu. Vous avez pour l'instant déjà réalisé des sortilèges de Transfert mais sur des petits objets ou animaux, vous allez cependant le faire sur des objets plus difficiles maintenant car ils peuvent vous être utiles lors de… bref, vous allez donc aujourd'hui tenter de changer un crabe de feu en simple crabe, croyez-moi c'est difficile surtout lorsque le crabe de feu vous envoie du feu pendant que vous essayez de le transformer, c'est pourquoi vous pourrez le stupéfixer d'abord et ensuite pratiquer le sortilège mais j'aimerai bien que l'on fasse quand même ensuite sur des crabes de feu en pleine forme pour vous entraîner. On va donc se rendre dans la salle 17 où tout est prêt car nous n'allons pas le faire ici, suivez-moi.

L'exercice était très difficile, même sur des crabes de feu stupéfixés. Le problème était qu'une grande partie d'entre eux avait du mal à neutraliser leur crabe de feu et on perdit quasiment la moitié du cours à cela. Seule Hermione avait obtenu un résultat acceptable puisqu'elle avait transformé son crabe de feu en un gros crabe, peut-être un peu trop gros mais au moins il était inoffensif.

Le crabe de feu de Harry s'était décoloré complètement et il lui semblait qu'il avait un peu rétréci mais ce n'était qu'une illusion car Lupin n'avait rien dit en passant.

Ils avaient donc tous essayé pendant la deuxième demi-heure, au moins dix fois chacun mais le sortilège était particulièrement difficile.

Bien, vous constatez que c'est difficile, nous poursuivrons jeudi, mais je donne trente points à Gryffondor pour Miss Granger car c'était excellent, et surtout aussi rapidement. Mais j'aimerais que vous revoyiez les simples sortilèges de transfert que vous avez vu les précédentes années, ça vous facilitera la tâche jeudi.

Etant donné qu'ils n'avaient plus cours de l'après-midi car le professeur Slughorn était toujours à l'infirmerie, ils passèrent devant les sabliers géants et constatèrent que malgré les points perdus, Gryffondor était toujours dans la course en troisième position devant les Serpentard qui semblaient un peu à la traîne cette année.

Harry s'il te plaît, dit derrière eux le professeur Lupin qui les avait rejoint. Venez tous dans mon bureau.

Ils le suivirent jusqu'à son bureau qui était maintenant l'ancien bureau de McGonagall et qui avait complètement changé. Le mobilier se réduisait avant au strict nécessaire, avec une décoration comme dans une maison de vieille femme seule.

En revanche, même si Lupin était censé être professeur de métamorphoses, il y avait quelques créatures maléfiques dans des cages et des objets personnels dans des armoires ainsi que des vieux livres.

Bien, Harry, désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça mais tu dois comprendre que tu es allé beaucoup trop loin, vraiment trop loin.

Je sais, dit Harry.

Tu ne peux pas accuser comme ça tout un groupe d'élèves, la majorité des Serpentard sont des élèves comme toi. Je suis d'accord que dans les septième année, il n'y en a vraiment aucun de normal mais certains élèves des années inférieures sont tout à fait sympathiques et je suis certain que tu t'entendrais très bien avec eux. Tu as bien vu qu'il y en avait à l'AD.

Oui c'est vrai, dit Harry.

Et bien que Ombrage avait très certainement tort dans ce qu'elle dit, tu ne peux pas lui répondre comme ça devant tous les élèves, je pense que tu as déçu un grand nombre d'élèves et ça ne m'étonnerai pas qu'un grand nombre d'élèves ne viennent plus à l'AD à cause de ça, c'est vraiment dommage.

C'est vrai Harry, dit Hermione, et puis de faire perdre des points comme ça c'est vraiment bête, les Gryffondor vont avoir une mauvaise image maintenant.

C'est vrai, dit Lupin et surtout avec Ombrage, tu ne devrais pas faire cela, elle se fait un plaisir incroyable à enlever des points à Gryffondor. Elle était à Poufsouffle et elle détestait que sa maison soit un peu à l'écart des autres. Car on n'entend que parler des Gryffondor et des Serpentard partout.

Pourtant, elle aime bien les Serpentard ! dit Harry.

C'est vrai, mais c'est parce qu'elle déteste les Gryffondor, uniquement pour ça, donc elle prend parti pour eux.

Vous n'avez pas cours ? demanda Hermione.

Non, j'étais censé avoir les élèves qui ont été blessés donc je n'ai pas cours maintenant et je pourrai venir ce soir à la réunion de l'AD.

Ah, très bien, dit Hermione.

Cependant, il me semble que vous savez des choses sur ce qui s'est passé ce matin, sinon Harry tu ne serais pas intervenu comme ça.

Oui, on sait des choses très graves, vraiment très graves et j'étais révolté de voir que l'on prenne ça à la légère, dit Harry pour essayer de se justifier.

Que savez-vous ?

Tout d'abord, J.M.P…

Ah vous savez ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il. On a voulu savoir mais aucun professeur ne sait.

Ce sont les Jeunes Mangemorts de Poudlard, annonça Harry gravement.

Les Jeunes Mangemorts de Poudlard… mais c'est terrible, dit Lupin.

Maintenant tu peux donc comprendre que j'avais de quoi m'énerver ! et en plus ils sont assez nombreux, tous les septième année de Serpentard en font partie ! et le pire est qu'ils essaient d'en recruter dans les autres classes.

Il faut absolument prévenir la Directrice…

C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire ! mais elle ne veut rien entendre !

J'irai la voir après, dit Lupin. Ce sont donc eux qui ont fait ça, les J.M.P ?

Oui, Ginny nous a dit que ce serait sûrement un certain Oliver Harper qui a jeté du pollen d'élébore dans la potion, vas-y Hermione, dit Harry ne se souvenant plus vraiment de la raison pour laquelle ça avait explosé.

Hermione lui raconta tout à nouveau et Lupin était maintenant convaincu de la gravité de la situation.

Mais pour la Marque des Ténèbres ? demanda Harry.

Personne ne sait, nous étions tous descendus dans les cachots pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait plus personne et les Aurors étaient partis prévenir tous les professeurs, mais lorsque tout le monde est revenu, il y avait cette Marque des Ténèbres…

Mais il y a forcément des témoins, je veux dire, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête est pourtant resté là ! s'exclama Harry.

Nous l'avons interrogé déjà, il semblerait être le seul témoin qui ait assisté à tous les évènements.

Et alors ? demanda Harry.

Il a seulement pu nous dire d'où venait le sortilège, derrière une armure mais personne n'aurait pu voir qui s'y cachait, il est lui-même resté bêtement à contempler la Marque des Ténèbres. Il n'y avait presque pas d'élèves car tous étaient partis chercher leurs amis un peu partout à cet instant. Bien, Harry, je suis d'accord que la situation est grave mais ça n'excuse pas ce que tu as fait, je vais essayer d'aller parler d'abord moi-même au professeur McGonagall et j'aimerai que vous veniez dans une demi-heure en bas de la gargouille de l'entrée de son bureau. Je vous retrouve donc après.

Harry était rassuré de voir que au moins Lupin l'avait cru et prenait maintenant la menace au sérieux. Pendant la demi-heure qui leur restait avant le rendez-vous avec McGonagall, ils étaient allés s'installer à la cafétéria, c'était la première fois qu'ils s'y rendaient depuis leur rentrée et c'était plutôt bien, ils avaient également acheté les ingrédients pour leurs potions en prévision du prochain cours avec Slughorn.

Mais ils étaient pressés d'aller voir McGonagall pour qu'elle réagisse d'urgence.

Il faut absolument qu'ils aillent fouiller dans la salle commune des Serpentard, dit Hermione, ils peuvent avoir d'autres ingrédients dangereux comme le pollen d'Elébore.

Ou peut-être qu'ils les prennent dans la réserve de Slughorn… dit Harry.

Il faut lui dire qu'il la ferme absolument, s'exclama Hermione, utiliser des potions serait pour eux un très bon moyen de ne pas se faire repérer, car on peut toujours en étudiant une baguette savoir qui a lancé un sortilège.

Alors en étudiant toutes les baguettes, on pourrait savoir qui a fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres ? demanda Ron.

Oui, dit Hermione.

Et y'a pas moyen de faire la même chose pour des potions ? demanda Harry.

Non, dit Hermione, une fois les ingrédients mélangés, il est impossible de les reconnaître et puis on peut encore moins trouver qui a fait ça.

Tu crois que l'on va devoir dire à l'AD de nous aider ? demanda Ron à Harry.

Je pense que les Aurors et les profs feront le travail lorsqu'ils seront prévenus, dit Harry.

Finalement, ils s'étaient rendus devant la gargouille qui était l'entrée du bureau directorial. Deux minutes après, Lupin était redescendu.

Vous êtes déjà là ?

Oui, on n'a rien à faire, dit Ron.

Bien, surtout soyez corrects, elle n'arrive pas vraiment à croire qu'il y a des Mangemorts dans son école, donc parlez raisonnablement et ne vous emportez pas.

Ils montèrent donc par l'escalier en colimaçon et entrèrent dans le bureau de McGonagall qui les attendait l'air sévère, elle semblait réfléchir profondément à ce qu'il fallait faire.

Bonjour, asseyez-vous dit-elle. Professeur Lupin, pourriez-vous nous fournir des chaises supplémentaires.

Lupin fit apparaître trois autres chaises en bois assez simples.

Bien, tout d'abord, Harry, je suis extrêmement déçue des accusations que vous avez portées à l'encontre des élèves de Serpentard, j'avais cru que vous aviez mûri les temps derniers mais ce n'est pas grave, je pense que de vous-mêmes vous serez capables de vous excuser durant le repas de ce soir, dans le cas contraire, je serai obligée de penser que ce n'était qu'une illusion. En ce qui concerne la sanction donnée par le professeur Ombrage, je lui ai demandé de l'annuler et vous n'aurez donc pas à faire les retenues en raison du fait que vous avez beaucoup de choses à faire mais si cela devait se reproduire je n'annulerai pas la sanction je vous préviens. Le professeur Lupin m'a cependant exposé la raison de votre réaction et je dois vous dire que vous vous trompez même si ce que vous dites est cohérent, nous avions fouillé la salle commune durant les vacances et nous n'avions rien trouvé d'anormal…

C'est peut-être maintenant qu'il faudrait fouiller, dit Harry gravement.

Justement, je m'en suis occupée depuis le début et le professeur Slughorn m'a dit que tout était absolument normal.

Alors je ne suis pas sûr que Slughorn ait bien fouillé, dit Harry.

Ecoutez, Harry, vous croyez vraiment que je vais laisser faire des Mangemorts dans mon école ?

Non, bien sûr, mais ils ne sont pas assez surveillés ! tous les septième année de Serpentard font partie des J.M.P, je les ai entendu parler, et ils ont bien dit qu'ils veulent me tuer, certes les plus jeunes ne sont pas encore là-dedans mais il serait temps d'agir car les plus grands essaient de les influencer !

Ecoutez, Potter, vous ne vous êtes jamais entendus avec les Serpentard et après la mort de Malefoy il est normal qu'ils vous en veuillent, il ne faut pas exagérer !

Je n'exagère rien, ils ont fait un attenta en ajoutant le pollen d'Elébore comme par hasard pile au bon moment !

Je demanderai des précisions au professeur Slughorn, dit McGonagall mais vous ne pouvez pas dire cela à tout le monde, ce n'est pas la peine de semer la panique pour rien !

Vous parlez exactement comme Ombrage ! dit Harry.

Oui mais contrairement à elle je ne nie pas qu'il y a danger, et nous avons pris suffisamment de mesures de sécurité pour que les élèves soient protégés.

Et Olliver Harper ? demanda Harry.

Vous n'avez strictement aucune preuve que c'est lui, mais bien sûr je surveillerai.

Et personne ne sait qui a fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres ? demanda Harry sur un ton glacial.

Non, nous ne savons pas mais nous cherchons…

Et comment cherchez-vous ? demanda Harry.

Ce sont les Aurors qui s'en occupent et je vous demanderai s'il vous plaît de les laisser faire s'il vous plaît.

Je ne compte pas les en empêcher, dit Harry, mais il faudrait peut-être enquêter plus efficacement, pourquoi ne pas utiliser la Remontée des Sortilèges ?

Harry, il y a environ quatre cent élèves, vous pensez vraiment que les Aurors ont le temps de les interroger tous ?

Il faudrait ! s'exclama Harry profondément indigné par ce manque de persévérance. Dites-moi, est-ce que vous voulez vraiment vous débarrasser des Mangemorts ou vous préférez attendre qu'il y ait un mort pour vous rendre compte qu'il aurait fallu agir avant ? demanda Harry.

Ecoutez-moi bien Potter (McGonagall venait de l'appeler par son nom ce qui montrer qu'elle n'avait plus de patience) le professeur Slughorn surveille les Serpentard dans leur salle commune, les Aurors les surveillent également, ils ne feront rien de grave tant que ça sera toujours comme ça.

Mais…

Je ne veux plus rien entendre, je fais entièrement confiance par rapport à ce que vous faites et à votre entraînement pour vous permettre un jour de vous débarrasser de Voldemort. C'est pour cela que je vous ai laissé suffisamment de libertés que n'a aucun autre élève. Mais j'aimerais bien pouvoir faire ce que je veux dans mon école et je vous assure que tout va bien se passer. Maintenant, s'il vous arrivait d'être témoins d'évènements anormaux ou d'avoir des informations permettant d'identifier le coupable, je vous prie de les donner à un professeur ou à un Auror. Et je vous préviens que dans l'école, vous avez à respecter le règlement et que vous ne pouvez pas vous faire remarquer comme vous l'avez fait à midi uniquement parce que des rumeurs selon lesquelles vous seriez l'_Elu_ courent. Je vous demanderais donc de bien vouloir montrer l'exemple d'une conduite raisonnable vis-à-vis des personnes qui vous admirent, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de décevoir tant de personnes en accusant sans savoir un groupe d'élèves, c'est de la diffamation !

Les propos de McGonagall l'avaient un peu choqué et il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus répondre, peut-être que s'il avait su se retenir elle l'aurait écouté.

De plus, j'aurais pensé que vous respecteriez les volontés d'Albus Dumbledore en promouvant l'union de tous les sorciers, vous venez d'amplifier le gouffre et si les Serpentard tournent mal, vous pourrez vous considérer comme en partie responsable ! Donc je vous demanderais d'essayer de rattraper votre erreur en poursuivant l'AD et en stoppant cette guerre ridicule avec les Serpentard, je vous préviens que je serai intransigeante dorénavant !

Harry se sentait laminé par ce que venait de dire McGonagall, il était profondément bouleversé par le fait qu'elle puisse penser qu'il n'ait pas respecté la volonté d'Albus Dumbledore qui d'ailleurs écoutait attentivement la conversation dans son cadre. Mais Harry fut rassuré par le clin d'œil que venait de lui adresser son Directeur dans le cadre.

Il savait qu'il avait raison de soupçonner les élèves de Serpentard même s'il ne pouvait nier qu'il était allé beaucoup trop loin.

Bien, madame la Directrice, dit Lupin, je pense cependant qu'il faudra être extrêmement prudent et que l'on devrait demander ce qu'il en pense au professeur Slughorn lorsqu'il sera rétabli.

Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur Lupin, tout cela est déjà prévu, je veux que tout soit éclairci le plus rapidement possible, je ne veux pas que les élèves paniquent, le plus important est qu'ils puissent continuer de recevoir des cours dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, vous pouvez partir, et ne prenez pas mal ce que je vous ai dit, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, je m'occupe de la situation.

Mais Harry était loin d'être rassuré et il savait que encore une fois ce serait à lui de prendre les choses en main avec les anciens de l'AD.

Ils redescendirent l'escalier pour se retrouver dans le couloir et alors qu'ils marchaient, Harry dit :

Vous savez quoi, je crois que McGonagall a attrapé le syndrome Ombragique !


	29. La brigade des Griffons contreattaque

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 29 : LA BRIGADE DES GRIFFONS CONTRE-ATTAQUE**

Il nous faut contacter les anciens de l'AD, pas tous, ça doit rester secret, dit Hermione, et on espionnera les Serpentard nous-mêmes.

Les anciens ? demanda Harry.

Non, je pense que Neville, Ginny et Luna suffiront pour le moment, je pense qu'ils se feront un plaisir de nous aider. Il faudra que l'on aille voir le professeur Slughorn pour l'avertir de tout, proposa encore Hermione avec le ton de quelqu'un qui doit gérer une situation particulièrement complexe et qui garde son sang-froid.

D'accord, dit Harry, on fait ça tout de suite ?

Evidemment, dit Hermione, il faut que l'on ait fini avant que l'on ne doive aller à l'AD, dit Hermione, au moins les prévenir et on verra ensuite quand leur donner d'autres informations particulières, mais tout cela devra rester secret, c'est évident.

Nous ne savons pas où est Luna, remarqua Ron, Neville doit certainement être dans la salle commune.

Ecoute Hermione, on les préviendra en même temps demain au petit-déjeuner, dit Harry.

Ce n'est pas possible, les autres vont entendre ! et puis on ne peut pas attendre que Ginny sorte de l'infirmerie.

Elle sera sortie très bientôt, certainement dès ce soir je pense.

Oui OK, alors on va faire les devoirs…

Dans ce cas, on peut peut-être aller les prévenir maintenant, dit Ron.

Non, non, Ronnie chéri, tu vas venir faire les devoirs, lui dit Hermione comme si elle parlait à un bébé.

Oh Hermione ça va, je suis assez grand pour savoir quand est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse mes devoirs !

Finalement, tout le long du trajet menant à la salle commune ils se disputèrent, mais c'était passager et sur la fin du trajet, Harry vit qu'ils s'embrassaient à nouveau.

Ils avaient donc fait une partie de leur travail en attendant la leçon de l'AD avec les deuxième année, donnée par Hermione mais sans Ginny. Harry et Ron qui n'avaient rien à faire – à part leurs devoirs – accompagnèrent donc Hermione pour cette leçon de l'AD.

Les élèves semblaient de toute évidence très pressés de savoir un minimum se défendre et tous tentaient d'apprendre de manière sérieuse le sortilège de Désarmement. Et on pouvait parfaitement comprendre ces élèves qui lors de leur première année à Poudlard avaient vu l'assassinat de leur Directeur par leur professeur de potions. Le fait que de nouveaux incidents se déroulent et la présence de détraqueurs aux alentours leur donnaient des raisons supplémentaires de vouloir s'entraîner.

Quand apprendrons-nous le sortilège du Patronus ? demanda un élève de Poufsouffle appelé Griselius.

Ca risque d'être long, dit Hermione, c'est un sortilège très complexe et il vaut mieux d'abord connaître les bases.

Mais si les détraqueurs nous attaquaient ? demanda l'élève inquiet.

Nous n'aurions pas le temps de l'apprendre rapidement, les élèves des années supérieures vont cependant les connaître très bientôt et ils seront toujours là pour aider à se défendre.

L'élève semblait un peu déçu de ne pas savoir bientôt utiliser ce sortilège mais il se résigna l'air heureux de pouvoir prendre des cours de défense élémentaire.

Ils s'étaient immédiatement rendus dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir et Harry fut très heureux de retrouver Ginny.

Cependant il savait qu'il devait faire des excuses publiques devant tous les élèves ce qui ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Mais McGonagall l'appela d'un geste et se leva :

Bonsoir à tous, j'ai quelques choses à vous dire ce soir mais d'abord Mr Potter voudrait parler.

Euh oui… je tiens à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit ce matin, j'ai accusé sans savoir des élèves de Serpentard d'être des Mangemorts et même s'il est évident que la Marque des Ténèbres n'est pas apparue toute seule et que du pollen d'ellébore n'est pas tombé de nulle part dans cette potion pour la faire exploser, je sais que la grande majorité d'entre vous est contre cet acte horrible et je leur demande de m'excuser pour la confusion que j'ai créée par ce que j'ai dit. Et j'invite tous les élèves à rester unis contre ces actes et contre ceux qui à Poudlard servent Voldemort et qui se sont donnés le nom de J.M.P, ceux-là sauront se reconnaître et ils peuvent savoir qu'ils ne gagneront pas contre l'union et la volonté de paix de tous.

McGonagall aurait voulu réagir mais elle serait passée pour une idiote si elle avait contredit Harry. Elle ne pouvait rien lui reprocher, il avait bien promu l'union entre tous et avait prévu de placer cela à la fin pour que les élèves y accordent une grande importance.

Lupin avait commencé à applaudir suivi de tous les professeurs et enfin de McGonagall et – ce qui surprit Harry – d'Ombrage.

Apparemment McGonagall avait retrouvé un peu de sourire en voyant que des applaudissements avaient éclaté dans la Grande Salle, venant même de la table des Serpentard. Seuls certains d'entre eux avaient refusé d'applaudir et Harry connaissait parfaitement la raison de ce refus.

La Directrice reprit donc :

Bien, merci Mr Potter pour vos excuses qui je le vois ont été acceptées par tous, et je tiens à vous appuyer sur ce que vous avez dit, il est nécessaire à nous tous de rester unis pour pouvoir lutter contre Voldemort.

Cela faisait plusieurs fois que McGonagall prononçait le nom de Voldemort et Harry voyait que cela la mettait mal à l'aise. De toute évidence, elle se devait de suivre les consignes du Ministère. Mais en revanche, les élèves semblaient les moins craintifs et une grande partie d'entre eux l'appelaient Voldy pour montrer qu'ils n'avaient pas peur même s'il était évident qu'ils n'étaient pas rassurés, et qu'ils avaient envie de vaincre. Harry était très content de voir cela et il se sentait poussé dans sa lutte contre le Mal.

Je vais cependant vous demander de ne rien exagérer à tout cela, nous ne laisserons jamais entrer des Mangemorts à Poudlard et même si Mr Potter semble borné à le croire, ce n'est pas parce que certains élèves ont des tendances bizarres que nous allons les craindre et au contraire ils reviendront rapidement sur le droit chemin.

Harry fut foudroyé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et de toute évidence il n'était pas le seul à être choqué. Une large majorité d'élèves semblaient surpris que l'on puisse dire une bêtise pareille et Maugrey avait laissé sortir un bruit grossier montrant clairement sa désapprobation. De toute évidence, seule Ombrage se forçait à être d'accord, mais elle était encore pire que McGonagall et elle aurait voulu au contraire les laisser devenir Mangemorts.

C'était donc pour cela que McGonagall était apparue si bornée ces derniers temps, elle envisageait donc maintenant de ramener les Mangemorts dans le droit chemin, Harry lui souhaitait bon courage mais de son côté, il privilégiait la vie des autres élèves et il ne pouvait laisser passer cela.

Mais McGonagall reprenait :

J'ai cependant autre chose à vous annoncer, un nouveau système de notation va être mis en place parallèlement au système actuel. Chaque élève se verra attribuer des points en fonction de ses prestations et par niveau, à la fin de l'année, l'élève qui a le plus grand nombre de points fera gagner cinquante points à sa maison. Nous aurons donc tout au long de l'année un classement qui vous permettra de vous situer dans le but de vous donner une motivation supplémentaire pour travailler. Bien entendu, nous conservons les notations habituelles données par chaque professeur au cours de l'année et vous aurez les mêmes bulletins trimestriels. Au cours de ce tournoi qui s'appelle le tournoi du GV ce qui signifie « le Gnome Vaillant », les élèves se verront accorder des titres et des récompenses personnelles. Dès le début, vous aurez donc une expérience de Troll si vous avez moins de deux cent points, une expérience de Doxy à partir de deux cent points, une expérience de Pitiponk à partir de cinq cent points, une expérience d'Augurey si vous obtenez huit cent points, une expérience d'Eruptif si vous obtenez mille cinq cent points et une expérience d'Occamy si vous obtenez trois mille points. En fonction de ces niveaux, vous aurez comme je l'ai déjà dit des récompenses pour vous encourager à progresser. Le Ministère de la Magie a par ailleurs annoncé une prime de cinq cent Gallions à ceux qui atteindraient le niveau d'Occamy, ce qui est croyez moi très difficile et même impossible si vous ne fournissez pas un travail assidu et sérieux tout au long de l'année. Cela vous permettra de gagner plus de points. Je vais donc venir maintenant à la façon de gagner des points. Cela se fera de plusieurs manières et pour que le tournoi des Gnomes Vaillants reflète à la fois le niveau de l'élève et sa motivation, la participation aux clubs et aux diverses activités sera prise en compte. Tous les élèves gagneront des points en fonction de leurs résultats aux examens prévus tous les samedis par vos professeurs, cela ira de zéro à cinquante points. Les prestations les plus brillantes seront les mieux récompensées. Une autre façon de gagner des points sera donc la participation aux clubs. Lors du club de duels, en fonction de l'endroit que vous atteindrez dans la pyramide, vous gagnerez de plus en plus de points. Une finale gagnée rapportera par exemple vingt points, une demi-finale gagnée quinze points, un quart de finales gagné dix points… Cela fonctionne de la même façon pour le club d'échecs magiques et pour certains clubs qui organiseront des tournois, à des moindres échelles probablement. En ce qui concerne le tournoi du club de duels, il commencera demain et vous pouvez vous inscrire dès maintenant auprès du professeur Bett.

Ahaha ! s'était exclamée Mrs Bett qui venait de sauter sur sa chaise en levant les bras en signe d'acclamation pour confirmer ce que venait de dire McGonagall.

Tous furent un peu surpris mais ils commençaient à la connaître. Harry regarda la réaction de Maugrey mais celui-ci la regardait avec un regard étrangement admiratif, Harry aurait pensé qu'il l'aurait prise pour une folle.

Vous pourrez suivre pour chaque année les classements qui sont affichés dans la même salle que celle où se trouvent les sabliers indiquant les points pour chaque maison. Je vous souhaite donc bon appétit à tous et j'espère que vous ferez tout pour réussir dans ce tournoi des Gnomes Vaillants, conclut McGonagall alors que tous les plats venaient d'apparaître sur les tables qui en craquaient presque.

Apparemment, tous les élèves semblaient trouver ce nouveau système de notation amusant et le fait qu'il y ait une prime de cinq cent Gallions à la clef était un élément motivateur. Plusieurs fois lors du repas, Harry entendit des exclamations du genre « je vais m'inscrire à tous les clubs ».

Hermione avait une expression parfaitement heureuse et Harry savait qu'elle venait de trouver un moyen de pouvoir montrer clairement sa supériorité à ceux qui n'auraient pas encore remarqué qu'elle était très brillante.

Harry mangea rapidement pour ne pas être en retard pour la leçon avec Abelforth et il s'y rendit en passant toujours par le vase transformé en Portoloin. Il fallait cependant noter que le vase avait changé d'emplacement chez Abelforth et il n'était plus disposé sur la table du salon mais dans le jardin et cette fois-ci Harry s'en rendit compte alors qu'il n'y avait absolument pas fait attention la dernière fois qu'il était venu.

Abelforth vint immédiatement lorsqu'il frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit tout en sifflotant un air que Harry semblait déjà avoir entendu quelque part. Après réflexion, il se rendit compte que c'était en fait le générique du journal télévisé moldu.

Monsieur, cet air ? dit Harry interloqué.

Ah oui, en ce moment je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête.

Je veux dire, c'est…

Oui, je sais, le générique du journal télévisé des moldus. Je le regarde tous les jours.

Vous avez la télé ? s'étonna Harry.

Oui, dans ma chambre mais je dois avouer que je ne la regarde pas souvent, la météo m'intéresse particulièrement, je trouve ça très amusant de voir comment les moldus utilisent nos informations pour la météo.

Les moldus utilisent nos informations ?

Oui, dit Abelforth, Cumulo Nimbus est un de mes amis – un sorcier évidemment – et il travaille chez ceux qui s'occupent de la météo, bien évidemment, heureusement qu'il est là car il m'a dit qu'ils seraient prêts à raconter n'importe quoi. Et puis j'aurais rêvé être présentateur, mais les moldus ont refusé mon entretient d'embauche, c'est dommage.

Vous avez demandé à présenter la météo ? demanda Harry stupéfait.

Oui, et comme ils ont refusé je me suis introduit en force un soir à l'antenne en enfermant le présentateur dans un placard à balai et en m'enfermant à clef dans la pièce où les caméras me filmaient. Evidemment ces idiots de caméraman ont cru que j'étais un nouveau présentateur et je suis vite parti après, Albus avait d'ailleurs enregistré l'émission sur son magnétoscope et j'avoue que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal. Ils en ont d'ailleurs parlé dans le journal moldu, tiens regarde.

Abelforth lui tendit un journal moldu datant d'aujourd'hui, le _New York Times_, et Harry le regarda brièvement d'un air peu attentif. Il avait seulement pouffé de rire en voyant que Abelforth s'était vêtu de la façon la plus bizarre que Harry n'avait jamais vue, il aurait d'ailleurs même été remarqué par des sorciers.

Quand avez-vous fait ça ? demanda Harry.

Dans la nuit, dit-il, mais je suis allé aux Etats-Unis pour cela, il y a plus de personnes qui m'ont vu.

Harry était toujours un peu sous le choc et il avait du mal à se sortir de son fou rire silencieux.

_Hum_, cependant, je crois que nous avons une leçon importante aujourd'hui.

Par contre j'aurais quelque chose d'important à dire avant.

Et il lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard dans la journée, alors que Abelforth l'écoutait attentivement, l'air interdit.

Ah, Severus n'était pourtant pas au courant, il m'a juste dit lorsque je l'ai vu tout à l'heure qu'il allait m'apporter une liste exacte des J.M.P pour te la donner. Le problème est en fait la réaction de McGonagall, il faudra surveiller cela, Harry mais si tu dis que les autres professeurs ont l'air de te soutenir, elle finira par comprendre rapidement. Passons maintenant à notre leçon Harry.

Ils sortirent donc pour s'entraîner à ce sortilège _enmageznem_ si difficile à apprendre. Lors de la dernière séance, Harry avait particulièrement progressé et Abelforth en avait été content. Il voulait cette fois continuer encore sa progression.

Mais il ne progressait que lentement, et après s'être épuisé en ayant lancé une quinzaine de fois le sortilège de suite, la puissance du sortilège n'avait que faiblement augmenté.

Harry était donc évidemment un peu déçu mais au contraire Abelforth était très content et lui avait assuré que d'ici à la fin de la semaine, il pourrait largement commencer à utiliser ce sortilège, même s'il serait toujours de puissance réduite.

Il était donc encore rentré épuisé le soir à la salle commune de Gryffondor et Hermione était en train de réviser pour son cours d'arithmancie du mercredi matin alors que Ron se balançait sur sa chaise à côté d'elle sans avoir vraiment envie de travailler.

Hermione, il est déjà minuit et demi, tu vas être très fatiguée demain si tu ne te couches pas, dit Harry.

Je veux que le professeur Vector voie que j'ai travaillé, il va certainement nous poser des questions et j'ai peur de ne pas savoir répondre.

T'inquiète pas Hermione.

Le problème est que si les autres n'ont pas travaillé, il va nous donner beaucoup de devoirs et je n'aurais plus le temps de m'occuper de la S.A.L.E !

Tu vas pas me dire que tu vas continuer avec ça ! s'exclama Ron l'air horrifié.

Oui, je vais continuer, il faut que j'envoie un courrier au Ministère de la Magie pour leur proposer de réformer le code de la Coopération entre Sorciers et Créatures magiques. Je vais le rédiger à nouveau et leur envoyer le plus rapidement possible.

Mais Hermione, c'est impossible, ça doit être très long, dit Ron.

Evidemment que c'est long, ça fait cinq cent pages, mais si l'on supprime les articles dépassés, je peux réduire un peu.

Bon courage, dit Ron, mais tu devrais peut-être leur demander s'ils veulent bien parce qu'ils n'ont pas que ça à faire au Ministère.

Et pourquoi ?

A cause des Mangemorts !

Justement, le fait que les sorciers et toutes les créatures magiques soient unis et ne se méprisent pas est un atout conséquent pour lutter contre les Mangemorts.

Je ne voie pas en quoi un elfe pourrait nous aider à se débarrasser des Mangemorts.

Tu ne comprends rien, Ron, c'est Dumbledore qui a dit ça, hein Harry.

Hein, euh… ouais, dit Harry un peu surpris, il écoutait leur conversation sans vraiment suivre.

Tu vois, Ron.

Mais Ron ne disait plus rien ne voulant pas s'engager dans un discours sur la condition des elfes de maison. Hermione avait un air ravi car elle prenait cette absence de réponse de Ron pour une compréhension totale de sa part.

Le mercredi, Harry et Ron n'avaient jamais cours mais en revanche Ginny oui. En fait, les septième année étaient les seuls qui disposaient du mercredi de libre, à part bien sûr ceux qui avaient comme Hermione un grand nombre d'options.

Harry savait qu'il devrait faire le plus rapidement possible un entraînement de Quidditch et il avait réfléchi que la meilleure date serait peut-être ce jour même étant donné qu'il serait très occupé tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, il avait donc conclu que l'entraînement après le club de duels du professeur Bett serait une bonne chose. Etant donné que ce n'était qu'une réunion d'information programmée aux alentours de quatorze heures, il avait placé l'entraînement de Quidditch à seize heures.

En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment un entraînement de Quidditch mais plutôt une sélection des nouveaux joueurs pour remplacer ceux qui ont terminé leurs études.

Harry était cependant certain de jouer comme attrapeur, Ron comme gardien et Ginny comme poursuiveuse, mais cela faisait encore quatre postes à pourvoir et cela s'annonçait difficile.

Harry avait donc mis une affiche sur le panneau d'affichage de la salle commune pour indiquer qu'il y aurait un entraînement de Quidditch après s'être assuré auprès du professeur Lupin qu'il pourrait disposer du terrain de Quidditch.

Il avait cependant dû se lever tôt car Hermione voulait qu'ils annoncent à Neville, Luna et Ginny qu'ils auraient besoin d'eux pour espionner les J.M.P.

Il n'y aura que nous ? demanda Neville.

Oui pour le moment, dit Hermione. On reste ceux qui ont participé à la bataille du Département des Mystères.

Harry n'aimait pas du tout l'évocation de cette bataille étant donné qu'il y avait perdu son parrain mais il savait parfaitement que Neville, Luna et Ginny avaient été excellents.

De toute évidence, c'était comme un honneur pour eux de se voir confier cette mission.

Bien merci, dit Hermione. On s'appellera la brigade des Griffons, c'est d'accord ?

Mais Luna n'est pas de Gryffondor, fit remarquer Ginny.

Oh non ce n'est pas grave, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé d'être à Gryffondor, et puis j'aime bien les Griffons.

OK, dit Hermione. Dans ce cas on vous préviendra pour une réunion de la brigade des Griffons le plus rapidement possible.

Toute la matinée, il était arrivé des choses bizarres à certains membres des J.M.P. Les rumeurs circulaient très vite et tous les élèves connaissaient maintenant leur identité, en quelque sorte, seule Minerva McGonagall se refusait toujours de les accuser. Millicent Bulstrode avait dû être transportée à l'infirmerie après s'être recouverte de tentacules à la manière d'Ombrage et Harry en avait déduit que des potions tentaculaires circulaient dans l'école.

Une autre rumeur circulait à propos de Blaise Zabini qui avait été retrouvé assommé dans un couloir peu fréquenté, tous les élèves disaient que c'était un Serpentard de première année qui l'avait stupéfixé.

Harry connaissant la vitesse à laquelle se propageaient les rumeurs à Poudlard mais aussi la façon dont elles étaient rapidement déformées, doutait de cette information cependant.

Mais alors qu'il s'était installé à la cafétéria pour discuter avec Ron, McGonagall était venue le voir.

Excusez-moi Mr Potter, mais à cause du temps qu'il fait dehors, je crains que vous ne puissiez pas faire l'entraînement de Quidditch dans de bonnes conditions. Les Aurors ont essayé, suite à votre demande de réserver le terrain, de dégager le terrain de la brume tout à l'heure mais cela s'annonce long et difficile.

Harry n'avait plus du tout pensé à la brume dehors et il se rendit compte que c'était impossible d'avoir un entraînement normal dans ces conditions.

Je vous demande donc d'annuler cet entraînement étant donné que les conditions sont trop mauvaises et que c'est impossible au niveau sécurité. Le problème est aussi la température à l'extérieur qui est extraordinairement basse, aux alentours de moins dix degrés.

Moins dix degrés ! s'exclama Harry.

Oui, vous voyez que les conditions sont très mauvaises. Vous annulez ?

Oui, bien sûr, répondit Harry. Mais vous pensez que nous pourrons reprendre les entraînements quand ?

Ca s'annonce très mal, vraiment très mal pour cela. Apparemment, les détraqueurs sont trop nombreux et dispersés pour que les Aurors se risquent à les attaquer, il est beaucoup plus sûr de les tenir à distance de l'école. Et s'ils s'installent de façon durable, la saison de Quidditch pourrait être annulée.

Annulée, dit Harry déçu.

Annulée _ici_, mais j'ai fait une demande auprès du Ministère de la Magie canadien pour que vous puissiez jouer dans le stade qui accueillera la coupe du monde de Quidditch et y faire vos entraînements au cas où cette situation durerait. J'attends donc la réponse.

Génial, dit Harry.

Oui, espérons que ça vous aidera à remporter tous vos matchs, je compte sur vous pour cela. A part ça, Harry, je voudrais vous répéter qu'il n'y a rien à craindre à Poudlard, une attaque si elle vient viendra de l'extérieur et pas de l'intérieur. Nous avons pris d'autres décisions pour nous protéger en cas d'attaque venant de l'extérieur. Pour soulager les Aurors, nous allons faire venir des dragons qui seront disposés tout autour du parc de Poudlard et qui pourront repousser des éventuels assaillants le temps que tous les Aurors puissent venir. Je peux donc vous assurer que vous ne risquez rien pour le moment.

Mais les J.M.P vont tenter de semer la pagaille dans l'école, répéta Harry gravement.

Nous les surveillons je vous le répète.

Mais vous ne les avez pas surveillé lorsqu'ils ont fait exploser le chaudron et qu'ils ont fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres.

Evidemment, nous ne connaissions pas leur existence. Mais je vous ai dit que le professeur Slughorn m'informe de tout évènement suspect.

Harry n'était pas très convaincu mais il ne dit rien, car il aurait maintenant la brigade des Griffons à ses côtés pour l'aider.

Il remonta donc avec Ron à la salle commune des Gryffondor pour modifier l'affiche qu'il avait mise à propos de l'entraînement de Quidditch et lorsqu'à midi Hermione sortit de son cours de son cours de Runes anciennes, Harry la prévint qu'ils pourraient faire une réunion de la brigade des Griffons car son entraînement de Quidditch était annulé.

Hermione était enchantée et lors du repas de midi, elle avait directement prévenu Neville, Luna et Ginny qui étaient ravis de pouvoir participer.

Au moins les trois quarts des élèves étaient présents au club de duels dirigé par le professeur Bett l'après-midi. D'ailleurs, plusieurs professeurs étaient là aussi pour voir comment cela se passerait. En fait, la salle était bien trop petite pour accueillir tout ce monde et les professeurs avaient dû placer des bancs également dans l'arène et tous étaient très serrés sur les bancs, certains d'ailleurs étaient assis sur les genoux des autres. Mais McGonagall préférait ne pas agrandir la salle pour ne pas risquer de briser les sortilèges anti-transplanage.

Bienvenue à tous ! ahaha ! s'écria le professeur Bett du haut de sa tour. Vous verrez que ce club va devenir votre plus grande passion. Je vais un peu rappeler les règles des combats. Nous ne ferons que des combats en simple et entre élèves de même niveau. C'est pourquoi il y aura donc sept tournois de duels. Au niveau des règles, le vainqueur est celui qui rend l'adversaire incapable de se défendre. Il y a plusieurs possibilités pour cela, vous pouvez lui enlever sa baguette, l'assommer, le stupéfixer, le faire sortir du terrain, l'endormir, bref, tout ce que vous voulez tant que vous ne lui infligez pas plus d'une après-midi de soin à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, dans ce cas, vous seriez disqualifiés. Evidemment les Sortilèges Impardonnables sont interdits mais vous pouvez utilisez tous les autres sortilèges. Vous n'avez à aucun moment le droit d'utiliser des potions pour vous soigner mais vous pouvez utiliser des sortilèges de soin, au niveau du tournoi des Gnomes Vaillants, vous pourrez gagner des points grâce à votre classement aux tournois. Je vais donc recueillir immédiatement vos candidatures et établir les tableaux des matchs. Vous devrez cependant lire le règlement intégral et vous le respecterez lors des duels sous peine de disqualification. J'ajoute juste que l'usage d'objets dotés de pouvoirs magiques est interdit à part les baguettes magiques. On va donc procéder aux inscriptions, merci à mes collègues qui sont là pour m'aider et on va procéder par année, veuillez vous placer en file indienne par année, les septième année c'est moi qui m'en occupe.

Tous les professeurs présents appelèrent les élèves par niveau et le professeur Bett descendit de sa tour en sautant par terre. Elle roula sur le dos avant de se relever.

Plusieurs élèves s'étaient précipités pour voir si tout allait bien mais elle éclata de rire :

Aha ! mais ne vous inquiétez pas, même à mon âge je suis toujours solide ! allez les septième année, qui vient ?

Les septième année se mirent en file devant elle et à chaque fois elle notait le nom de l'élève et sa maison. Harry remarqua que tous les Serpentard étaient là et il pensa qu'il se ferait un plaisir de les vaincre tous les uns après les autres.

Après les inscriptions, les professeurs organisèrent des qualifications de manière à ce qu'il ne reste plus que trente-deux élèves par niveau pour faire des tableaux. Tous devraient faire un match et en fonction de leur prestation auraient une note et l'on établirait ainsi un classement parmi lequel on prendrait les trente-deux meilleurs de chaque année avant de commencer les tableaux.

Harry avait ainsi son premier match contre Ernie McMillan, programmé le jeudi à dix-huit heures.

Les premiers matchs avaient d'ailleurs lieu immédiatement pour certains élèves de première année et les tribunes étaient presque remplies pour voir ces premiers matchs. Il avait assisté au premier qui était terriblement ennuyeux entre un élève de Poufsouffle et un autre de Serdaigle. Mais il était compréhensible que des élèves de première année qui ne connaissent quasiment aucun sort aient du mal à savoir se défendre. Ces deux élèves qui participaient à l'AD connaissaient donc de manière assez médiocre le sortilège de Désarmement et c'est donc le seul qu'ils avaient utilisé et l'un d'eux avait gagné après que l'autre se soit tordu la cheville en sautant pour éviter un sortilège. Lorsqu'ils avaient vu que le deuxième match s'annonçait identique au premier, les six membres de la brigade des Griffons se rendirent ensemble à la Salle sur Demande pour leur première réunion.

Ce fut Hermione qui parla le plus et elle raconta intégralement tout ce qu'ils savaient sur les J.M.P et l'attaque de la veille, alors que Luna et Neville qui n'étaient pas encore au courant écoutaient attentivement.

Il nous faut donc agir, dit Hermione, et nous allons espionner ces J.M.P pour savoir ce qu'ils préparent et les empêcher de semer le trouble à l'intérieur du château alors que vous avez remarqué que l'on a des problèmes qui s'approchent par l'extérieur. Pour cela, il faudra un jour visiter la salle commune des Serpentard, mais aussi essayer de demander à des élèves de Serpentard normaux de nous informer des agissements des J.M.P, Dobby l'elfe pourra également nous aider en se faisant passer pour l'un des elfes de Poudlard qui ferait du nettoyage, il sera ravi je suis sûre de nous aider.

Ah, maintenant tu comptes exploiter les elfes, dit Ron ironiquement.

Tais-toi, coupa Hermione, j'ai pensé aussi à autre chose, étant donné que l'on doit rester entièrement inconnus, j'ai décidé que l'on aurait des tenues spéciales, pour cela, j'irai me renseigner à la boutique de Fred et George pour savoir s'ils ne pourraient pas nous fournir quelque chose d'utile. On essaiera de se créer comme un écusson. Et bien sûr, on apprendra aussi quelques sortilèges plus intéressants que les autres pour nous aussi terrifier un peu ces J.M.P. C'est d'accord ?

Tous acquiescèrent naturellement face à la détermination d'Hermione.

En ce qui nous concerne, on s'occupera particulièrement des septième année, mais Luna et Ginny vous vous concentrerez sur les sixième année, pour l'instant on va essayer d'établir une liste des personnes susceptibles d'appartenir aux J.M.P et on les surveillera particulièrement. C'est donc tout pour aujourd'hui et on se verra plus tard pour plus de précisions, venez nous voir si vous avez des indices.

Luna se dirigea vers la salle commune des Serdaigle et les autres vers celle de Gryffondor qui était plus proche.

Harry en profita pour voir où étaient les membres connus des J.M.P, ils n'étaient pas dans leurs salle commune, ils n'étaient pas à la cafétéria, mais Harry les trouva enfin dans des toilettes du cinquième étage, avec un élève dont il n'avait jamais vu le nom, Marcus Hopkins.

On va voir, dit immédiatement Harry.

Et tous le suivirent en marchant à grands pas.

Ils furent rapidement arrivés là-bas et ils étaient encore tous là. Harry fit signe à tous de se taire et il entra dans les toilettes avec sa cape d'invisibilité.

… tu iras dans l'appartement de Slughorn on te dit, c'est d'accord ? disait une voix de fille.

Je n'ai pas le droit, répondait un autre élève d'une voix faible.

Il s'approcha un peu et vit Crabe et Goyle qui tenaient un élève de Serpentard par le cou, ils l'avaient plaqué contre le mur et il semblait s'étouffer, alors que Pansy Parkinson lui posait des questions.

Tu as compris ce qu'on te dit, si tu ne le fais pas, tu vas passer une très sale scolarité ici, OK ?

Qu'est ce que vous préparez ? demanda le jeune élève, c'est encore pour attaquer Harry Potter ? c'est ça.

Ta gueule, Hopkins, on ne t'a rien demandé.

Et Crabe lui donna un coup de poing ce qui lui fit saigner le nez.

Harry enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et entra dans les toilettes en se plaçant face à eux. Il voulait faire croire qu'il était surpris lui aussi et il ne sortit toujours pas sa baguette. Il avait la bague de Maugrey avec lui et il ne risquait rien.

_Impedimenta_ ! cria Pansy en lui envoyant le sortilège droit dessus.

Harry tendit sa main droite vers le sortilège et l'arrêta immédiatement dans un bruit de crépitement. Les Jeunes Mangemorts de Poudlard semblaient terrifiés à l'idée qu'il puisse arrêter un sortilège avec la main. Harry avait maintenant un air profondément énerve et il sortit sa baguette avec assurance en les regardant tous comme s'il s'apprêtait à les tuer. Seul Marcus Hopkins semblait profondément soulagé alors que son nez saignait toujours.

A cet instant, Neville, Ginny, Hermione et Ron venaient d'entrer aussi et avaient fermé la porte derrière eux. Les huit Mangemorts étaient terrifiés mais ils réagirent quand même en envoyant une pluie de sortilèges que les membres de la brigade des Griffons arrêtèrent instantanément.

Vous vous amusez bien ? demanda Harry.

Tu vas morfler, Potter, et ce n'est pas tes imbéciles de copains qui vont te sauver, dit Pansy.

Tu te trompes, Pansy, dit Harry. _Rossiweak_ !

Un large jet de lumière rose sortit de sa baguette et heurta Pansy en pleine poitrine. Il maintint le sortilège quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'agenouille, épuisée.

Que disais-tu ? demanda Harry à nouveau.

Mais Pansy se contenta de tousser pour répondre.

Marcus, viens ici, dit Harry.

Immédiatement, le jeune Serpentard vint se mettre avec les membres de la brigade des Griffons, alors que Hermione lui soignait son saignement de nez.

_Waterwhirloo_ ! dit Harry simplement.

Un tourbillon d'eau jaillit de sa baguette et heurta les huit Jeunes Mangemorts qui furent écrasés contre le mur d'en face. Harry maintint le sortilège suffisamment de temps pour qu'ils avalent un peu d'eau. Tous commencèrent à tousser pour recracher l'eau qu'ils avaient avalée.

Si jamais j'apprends que vous vous permettez de terroriser des élèves en groupe, vous allez le regretter amèrement, c'est compris ?

Personne ne répondit et Hermione sortit sa baguette, cette fois-ci, une flamme verte sortit de sa baguette et les cheveux de tous les huit s'enflammèrent instantanément alors qu'ils commençaient à crier de panique. Enfin, Hermine leur envoya un gros jet d'eau et ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau entassés par terre.

Harry vous a posé une question, est-ce que je dois recommencer ? demanda-t-elle.

D'accord… dit Pansy et elle recracha encore de l'eau avant de se toucher son crâne qui ressemblait à nouveau à une pomme de terre grillée.

T'inquiète Pansy, dit Ron, tu as bien réussi à les faire repousser une première fois, mais maintenant tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu fais quoi que ce soit de travers.

Bien, maintenant, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire, on va vous ligoter et si personne ne viens vous chercher, je crains que vous passerez la nuit ici, après tout ça doit vous convenir, ces toilettes, vu l'étrange ressemblance que vous avez avec. _Arachnus filili_ ! dit Harry, sa baguette pointée sur le groupe des huit Mangemorts.

Lentement, ils furent tous emprisonnés dans une toile d'araignée bien solide et même s'ils s'agitaient pour en sortir, il leur aurait été impossible de s'en sortir tous seuls.

Harry fit léviter la toile d'araignée jusqu'au plafond et Ron l'accrocha à la poutre du plafond en ajoutant quelques fils. Ils étaient donc retenus tous les huit dans une grosse boule de toiles d'araignées, à environ cinq mètres du sol.

Et rappelez-vous, dit Harry en partant, si jamais on apprend que vous martyrisez qui que ce soit dans cette école, vous allez le regretter.

Ils sortirent donc des toilettes :

Merci, dit Marcus, merci beaucoup.

De rien, on ne peut pas les laisser faire cela, dit Harry, et n'hésite pas à nous le dire si tu les vois embêter quelqu'un.

Ils veulent essayer de vous faire du mal, ils veulent préparer des potions dangereuses et vous les donner, faites attention à ce que vous buvez. J'en ai parlé à Slughorn mais il n'a pas l'air de les soupçonner, je lui ai dit de bien fermer sa réserve d'ingrédients, mais les J.M.P veulent recruter d'autres élèves pour les envoyer prendre des risques à leur place, il faut faire quelque chose.

Ne t'inquiète pas, nous luttons, et nous les surveillons sans arrêt. N'hésite surtout pas à nous dire s'ils font quelque chose de bizarre, et fait passer le message à tous ceux qui le veulent, vous êtes les bienvenus à l'AD. Les J.M.P ne feront jamais la loi ici.

Merci Harry.

Ils remontèrent finalement à leur dortoir, ignorant quand leurs prisonniers seraient découverts, mais ils n'étaient pas pressés du tout et s'ils pouvaient rester là jusqu'au lendemain, ça serait très bien.


	30. Défense avancée

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 30 : DEFENSE AVANCEE**

Le soir lors du repas, personne ne semblait se soucier qu'il manquait huit élèves à la table des Serpentard. Seuls les autres élèves de Serpentard semblaient plus libres et riaient plus que d'habitude alors que certains semblaient plus inquiets.

Harry essaya de se souvenir de leur visage car selon lui, s'ils ne riaient pas avec les autres, c'est qu'ils se demandaient où étaient passés les septième année de leur maison, et donc qu'ils faisaient partie des J.M.P.

Après le repas, comme tous les jours, Harry se rendit chez Abelforth pour son entraînement à propos du sortilège _enmageznem_, ce sortilège qui lui causait tant de difficultés par rapport aux autres.

Abelforth semblait particulièrement joyeux comme d'habitude. A chaque leçon, il proposait toutes les dix minutes à Harry un sorbet au citron, en lui répétant qu'il ferait mieux de prendre beaucoup de forces, Dobby avait goûté également, quant à Fumseck, il se contentait de les regarder faire.

Cette fois-ci, Harry pratiqua les sortilèges jusqu'à épuisement et il fut heureux de penser qu'il avait fait un progrès. Abelforth était d'accord avec lui et avait dit que le sortilège commençait à dégager de l'énergie et que cela le fatiguait lui aussi alors qu'il restait derrière pour le regarder faire.

Harry savait que Fumseck l'aidait beaucoup à progresser, avant chaque essai, il lui suffisait de regarder le phénix pour sentir une force supplémentaire en lui.

Harry, il faudrait cependant que tu arrives à débloquer une matinée ou une après-midi pour faire un entraînement plus poussé, avant samedi si possible ? demanda Abelforth.

Ca va être difficile, j'ai toujours cours.

Il faudra donc que tu sèches les cours, Harry, Severus a une leçon très importante à te donner, et très longue. Il faudrait en faire une avant le week-end, et une autre pendant le week-end, samedi ou dimanche.

Samedi, ce n'est pas possible, j'ai un examen de réaction face à une situation périlleuse.

Bien, on verra donc pour dimanche, alors. Mais il faudrait donc que tu te débrouilles pour rater une demi-journée soit demain soit après-demain, quand préfères-tu ?

Je pense à vendredi matin, dit Harry après avoir réfléchi à son emploi du temps, j'ai des cours plus faciles et moins importants.

Il avait en effet un double cours de sortilèges et double cours de botanique. Les cours de sortilèges étaient en général les plus faciles et comme il était extrêmement facile de discuter, ils n'avançaient pas beaucoup à chaque cours. Pour la botanique, cela l'aurait aidé pour préparer l'examen mais il aurait encore quatre heures de préparation l'après-midi avec Maugrey Fol Œil et le professeur Chourave donc ce n'était pas important.

Et bien, c'est d'accord, dit Abelforth, nous te retrouverons alors à huit heures dans la salle Albus Dumbledore et tout sera prêt pour notre leçon. Evidemment, si Ronald et Hermione pouvaient être présents aussi, ce serait préférable mais cela créerait beaucoup trop de soupçons donc c'est à éviter à moins que la Directrice essaie de vous trouver de bonnes excuses.

En ce moment, elle est très bizarre, elle refuse de croire que l'attaque de l'autre jour est une attaque, elle est très contradictoire, car elle dit qu'il faut essayer de raisonner les J.M.P, donc elle admet leur existence et que c'est eux qui ont fait cette attaque, mais non…

Harry, il faut la comprendre, tu dois voir le contexte, un millier de détraqueurs rodent autour de l'école, il faut savoir que ces créatures sont parmi celles qui créent les plus forts potentiels magiques, et certains sorciers sont plus aptes à les percevoir que d'autres, cela peut provoquer entre autres des comportements bizarres, mais souvent porter une personne à l'énervement alors qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'énerver.

Si les détraqueurs font autant peur, c'est à cause des potentiels magiques ? demanda Harry.

Non, pour cela, c'est différent, expliqua Abelforth. L'effet que produit un détraqueur est dû à en fait à un maléfice qu'ils peuvent produire de manière innée, toutes les créatures magiques peuvent produire des sortilèges et des maléfices spéciaux. Il faut bien distinguer le potentiel magique de la magie en elle-même, la magie vient du sorcier, elle est spécifique et déclenchée consciemment ou inconsciemment par le sorcier ou la créature magique. Un potentiel magique est émis en permanence et il caractérise une personne ou un type de magie, c'est en fait si tu veux l'effet secondaire de la magie, et cela influe ensuite sur la magie de la personne réceptrice.

Oui, c'est un peu plus clair, dit Harry.

Bien, cependant il se fait tard et tu devrais rentrer à l'école. Souviens-toi donc pour vendredi à huit heures, tu peux toujours utiliser les Boîtes à Flemme de chez Fred et George Weasley, mon frère m'en avait parlé et il trouvait cela très ingénieux.

D'accord, dit Harry, se souvenant de ce moyen d'éviter les cours.

Il rentra donc aux alentours de onze heure et demie à Poudlard et trouva Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient dans la Salle du Phénix.

Hermione lisait un livre intitulé _Guerres et Paix dans la société du Moyen-Âge_ alors que Ron était plutôt intéressé par un livre sur les créatures magiques provenant de la planète Mars.

Harry commença par leur rapporter la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Abelforth.

J'aimerais bien venir avec toi, dit Ron.

Non, Ron, répondit Hermione, ça éveillerait trop de soupçons, Harry ira tout seul, mais il pourra nous raconter ce qu'il a appris. Au moins, on sera là pour lui faire rattraper les cours qu'il va rater.

Que faisiez-vous ? demanda Harry.

On a d'abord terminé nos devoirs, dit Hermione et on vient d'arriver ici, j'ai commencé la préface de ce livre mais la façon d'écrire est particulièrement rébarbative, même si au fond ça peut être intéressant. Maintenant, on va s'entraîner un peu à un sortilège avant de l'apprendre à l'AD dimanche, il est très basique mais je l'ai choisi pour son utilité.

Maintenant ? s'étonna Harry.

Oui, maintenant, il faut se presser un peu, c'est urgent.

Mais je suis crevé ce soir.

Tu seras crevé tous les soirs, Harry, il faudra pourtant bien s'y mettre un jour et je t'assure que ce sortilège ne sera pas épuisant.

Je peux peut-être préparer une boisson revigorante pour Harry Potter, proposa Dobby.

Ne t'embête pas, Dobby, dit Harry, si tu préfères rester avec nous. Et puis je tiens le coup.

Dobby n'est jamais embêté lorsqu'il s'agit d'aider Harry Potter.

Et l'elfe partit aux cuisines.

Je veux commencer aujourd'hui car ils disent de le voir en deux jours consécutifs, c'est mieux à ce qu'il paraît. C'est donc le sortilège d'Aveuglement. Son effet est de courte durée et il peut être annulé facilement pour une autre personne mais plus difficilement par soi-même. Son effet dure donc environ cinq minutes et il nous aidera pour l'attaque des Mangemorts, on pourra en attendant stupéfixer les Mangemorts. Car il est en fait invisible et si de plus on ne prononce pas l'incantation, on pourrait réussir à avoir comme ça tous les Mangemorts, c'est une bonne stratégie. On va d'abord voir la formule qui est _trespassem oculo_, et ce sortilège s'arrête simplement par un _finite incantatem_, OK ?

Ils essayèrent chacun leur tour à plusieurs reprises. Le sortilège n'était pas facile mais pas non plus difficile ce qui faisait qu'à chaque essai, ils progressaient. Au début, Ron avait altéré la vision d'un œil d'Harry mais il voyait parfaitement de l'autre.

Harry était celui qui avait le mieux réussi, certainement encore grâce à la présence de Fumseck à côté d'eux. Il avait remarqué qu'il se sentait toujours plus fort lorsque le phénix était près de lui, en fait, il était même parfois un peu mal lorsqu'il s'en éloignait trop.

Bien, on continuera demain, ils disent bien de faire en deux fois, je suppose que c'est parce qu'il y a deux yeux, dit Hermione.

Hermione, si on doit l'apprendre à l'AD, il leur faudra deux cours aussi alors ? demanda Harry.

Oui, bien sûr, pour l'instant, on va le faire aux sixième et septième année, on leur demandera de venir samedi et dimanche aux mêmes heures, ça sera mieux.

Il le faut car cela peut nous permettre éventuellement d'arrêter des Mangemorts, c'est rare qu'un sortilège soit invisible.

Oui, il semblerait qu'il affecte directement le cerveau, c'est un peu comme si le sortilège transplanait directement de la baguette à la tête du sorcier sur lequel tu le fais.

Très utile, conclut Harry.

Ils rentrèrent donc aux alentours de une heure du matin à leur appartement de la tour Gryffondor et Ginny attendait Harry.

Pourquoi ne puis-je pas venir ? demanda-t-elle.

Ginny, tu m'as dit que si on sortait ensemble, c'était uniquement dans l'école, pour ça je suis tout à fait heureux ; mais pour ce qui concerne Voldemort, je veux te maintenir à l'écart de ça.

Ginny était un peu triste de recevoir la même réponse à chaque fois mais Harry tiendrait sur ce point-là. Cependant, Ginny ne semblait pas lui en vouloir et ils se couchèrent finalement épuisés alors qu'ils devaient se lever à sept heures le matin.

La _Gazette du Sorcier_ était toujours aussi dénuée d'articles annonçant des mauvaises nouvelles, seules les précautions à prendre publiées par le Ministère rappelaient que l'on était en temps de guerre. Même Pétunia n'avait pas récidivé et Harry pensa qu'elle devait peut-être respecter un peu plus les consignes de Voldemort.

Un autre article intéressant disait que McGonagall s'était disputée avec le Ministre de la Magie à propos d'un sujet inconnu. Harry soupçonnait fortement que c'était à propos de ce qui se passait à Poudlard.

Cependant, à part le fait que les J.M.P voulaient semer le trouble à Poudlard, tous les élèves semblaient calmes et respectaient les consignes de sécurité. Seuls Peeves et Pooves ne s'en souciaient pas du tout et Ombrage restait leur première victime, ainsi, on la croisait souvent dans les couloirs avec les mains sur la tête parce que les esprits frappeurs lui envoyaient des craies.

Ainsi, pour leur cours de défense contre les forces du Mal du jeudi matin, les deux professeurs étaient arrivés de deux façons radicalement différentes. Ombrage avait essayé d'éviter de se faire remarquer et était arrivée déjà dix minutes avant le début des cours alors que Mrs Bett était arrivée par balai alors que tous étaient déjà installés en classe. Son balai avait d'ailleurs heurté le cadre de la porte ce qui avait fait qu'elle en avait perdu le contrôle et avait traversé la vitre pour se retrouver dans le parc alors que la brume commençait à envahir la salle.

Mais elle allait très bien et était vite rentrée pour réparer la vitre et dissiper la brume sous le regard scandalisé de Ombrage.

Désolé pour le retard, fallait que je dise quelque chose à Alastor. Euh, Dolores, je te laisse parler.

_Hum_, je disais donc avant d'être interrompue que le sortilège du Patronus est plutôt difficile à enseigner et que nous allons y passer plusieurs séances, cependant, la Directrice et le Ministre se sont accordés sur le fait qu'il est utile de l'apprendre et comme vous savez que j'ai toujours tenu à respecter les programmes du Ministère, je vous le fais apprendre.

Le cours se déroulait avec les Poufsouffle et il y eut des murmures de désapprobation.

En défense contre les forces du Mal, nous nous contenterons d'apprendre ce sortilège, vous l'essaierez en vrai sur des détraqueurs en cours de réaction face une situation périlleuse.

C'est à cause des détraqueurs ? demanda Ernie McMillan, c'est à cause d'eux que l'on apprend ce sortilège ?

Je ne vois pas de quels détraqueurs vous parlez, et je vous demanderais de ne pas interrompre ce co…

Et bien, Mr McMillan, l'école est entourée de plusieurs centaines de détraqueurs donc il est conseillé de savoir se défendre face à eux même si les professeurs seront toujours là pour vous défendre.

_Le Ministère ne souhaite pas que cette information soit donnée_ ! bredouilla Ombrage.

Je ne vois pas ce qui m'interdit de le dire, répondit Mrs Bett sur un ton cinglant, et puis vous n'êtes pas concernée par cela !

Vous non plus ! s'exclama Ombrage.

Sauf que je ne suis pas une idiote ! s'écria Mrs Bett.

Ah oui ? dit Ombrage, vous aimez Maugrey Fol Œil ! dit-elle en se tournant vers la classe, avec l'ai de quelqu'un qui annonçait une nouvelle très intéressante, je vous ai surprise.

Toute la classe fut frappée par cette annonce. Mrs Bett, la vieille dame de cent cinquante ans sortait avec Maugrey Fol Œil ? Lentement, tous se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient quelques points communs et Harry avait remarqué plusieurs fois qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se regarder tous les deux dès qu'ils se voyaient. Mais quand même, ils avaient tous du mal à assimiler ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Je ne vois pas où est le mal ! s'exclama Mrs Bett.

_Hum_, _hum_, dit Hermione alors que Ombrage s'apprêtait à répliquer.

Bien, Dolores, nous avons un cours à donner alors si vous êtes là pour faire n'importe quoi, moi je fais cours.

En réalité, plusieurs d'entre eux s'étaient entraînés illégalement à produire ce sortilège lors des réunions de l'AD il y a deux ans. Harry était le seul à l'avoir jamais produit sur un détraqueur et à l'avoir réussi donc Mrs Bett lui avait demandé de regarder les autres et de les conseiller. Elle avait accordé cinquante points à Gryffondor et cela avait été un nouveau sujet de dispute entre les deux professeurs. Mais le professeur McGonagall venait d'arriver dans la salle et elles stoppèrent leur dispute.

Bien, je voudrais juste vous prévenir que les huit élèves de septième année de la maison Serpentard ont disparu, c'est le professeur Flitwick qui a annoncé cela, Dolores, on a besoin de vous pour nous aider à les chercher, Roselyne, vous ferez le cours toute seule, n'hésitez pas à envoyer un élève au bureau des Aurors en cas de problème, ils sauront où me trouver. Pour les élèves, les cours se dérouleront dans des conditions normales et je vous demande encore de rester prudent et de ne jamais paniquer. Je donnerai des précisions au cours du repas de midi.

Professeur ! s'exclama Harry.

Oui, Potter ?

Je voudrais vous parler.

Vous êtes en cours.

C'est bon, Minerva, Potter n'a pas besoin de ce cours, c'est le Patronus, déclara Mrs Bett.

D'accord, suivez-moi.

Je sais où sont les huit élèves que vous cherchez.

Vous savez ? s'étonna McGonagall.

Oui, mais d'abord j'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez.

Nous les avions surpris en train de martyriser un élève de première année, Marcus Hopkins, ils lui demandaient de faire des choses interdites pour eux et ils l'ont frappé, lorsqu'ils nous ont vu venir, ils ont essayé de nous repousser, et nous les avons neutralisés pour libérer l'élève et Hermione l'a soigné.

C'est vrai ?

Oui, c'est vrai, dit Harry.

Bien, et où sont-ils ? demanda McGonagall, vous ne leur avez pas trop fait de mal, j'espère.

Nous les avons seulement neutralisé, ils sont dans les toilettes du troisième étage, suivez-moi.

Harry l'emmena là-bas et la toile d'araignée dans laquelle étaient enfermés les élèves était toujours accrochée à la poutre qui soutenait le plafond des toilettes. Les J.M.P se débattaient à l'intérieur.

Comment avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-elle en voyant la toile d'araignée.

C'est un simple sortilège…

Quand avez-vous fait ça, Harry ?

Hier soir…

Bien, au moins ils seront calmés je crois. _Cracbadabum_, dit-elle et la toile d'araignée se décrocha.

Ils s'écrasèrent tous par terre, un peu affaiblis et se relevèrent très lentement alors que la sorte de poche dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés s'était rompue.

Potter nous a attaqué ! hurla immédiatement Pansy qui était presque en larme.

Je vous demanderais de ne rien dire, Miss Parkinson, ce que vous avez fait est grave et vous viendrez en retenue tous les huit, tous les soirs dans mon bureau jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine, à dix-neuf heure, on commence ce soir. Maintenant, vous retournez immédiatement en cours, vous m'entendez, immédiatement ! et soyez heureux si le professeur Flitwick ne vous donne pas une autre retenue !

Les Serpentard sortirent des toilettes l'air dépité tout en lançant des regards noirs à Harry.

On veut manger ! s'exclama Pansy.

Vous mangerez après, et croyez-moi que si le professeur Flitwick me dit que vous n'êtes pas venus en cours, vous allez passer le mois entier en retenue ! c'est compris ?

Ils ne répondirent pas et McGonagall et Harry descendirent d'un étage en direction du bureau des Aurors, dans l'escalier, elle lui dit :

Harry, ce que vous avez fait est remarquable mais je vous demanderais désormais de me prévenir quand vous voyez ce genre de choses plutôt que de réagir vous-mêmes.

Marcus avait déjà le nez en sang ! s'exclama Harry.

D'accord, répondit McGonagall, mais vous auriez dû venir après. En attendant, je vous demanderais de retourner en cours, il vaudrait mieux que l'on ne vous voie pas trop dehors. Si vous n'allez pas en cours, prévenez moi que je dise que vous êtes attendus au Ministère par exemple… au fait, comment faites-vous pour vous rendre chez Abelforth ? demanda McGonagall qui semblait maintenant sur le point d'exploser de colère.

J'utilise Fumseck, mentit Harry, il peut transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, et il me suffit de s'accrocher à sa queue.

Ah bien, dit McGonagall qui devait certainement s'imaginer qu'il sortait du parc pour aller transplaner.

De toute évidence, ceci aurait été possible, il avait d'ailleurs déjà vu Dumbledore faire pareil, et il avait lu ça aussi dans le livre que lui avait offert Octave Melodge. Mais cela demandait un peu plus de confiance entre le sorcier et le phénix et le livre disait qu'il fallait attendre que le lien s'intensifie.

Mais il retourna en cours où Mrs Bett l'attendait. Elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait et Harry lui avait raconté. Elle avait absolument voulu savoir ce qu'il avait fait aux J.M.P et elle s'était mise à pouffer de rire lorsque Harry lui avait raconté.

Tous les élèves tentaient de produire leurs Patronus, Hermione y arrivait parfaitement, certains élèves produisaient des Patronus non corporels de faible intensité et certains faisaient jaillir seulement quelques vapeurs argentées.

Finalement, voyant que Harry et Hermione n'avaient rien à faire, Mrs Bett les libéra quasiment au milieu des trois heures sous le regard profondément énervé de Dolores Ombrage.

Harry voulait aller voir le Ministre pour lui demander le sujet de sa dispute avec McGonagall et pour lui dire deux mots à propos des évènements à Poudlard.

Harry, il doit avoir du travail, tu ne vas pas le déranger comme ça…

T'inquiète, je pense que ça va lui faire très plaisir d'avoir le point de vue d'un élève sur ce qu'il se passe ici.

Harry se rendit au bureau des Aurors où se trouvait cette fois-ci une femme grande et maigre, avec des courts cheveux gris et des petits yeux noirs.

Bonjour, nous voudrions, parler à Mr le Ministre, dit Harry.

C'est Mr Potter ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix assez grave.

Oui, répondit Harry.

Attendez deux secondes, dit-elle.

Elle entra dans la pièce à côté puis revient trente seconde après.

On vous attend à côté, passez par la Porte à Transplaner.

C'est ce qu'ils firent et ils trouvèrent Tonks de l'autre côté qui montait la garde avec un autre Auror.

Elle les laissa aller tous seuls vers le bureau du Ministre et ils croisèrent d'ailleurs Kingsley Shackelbot.

Scrimgeour semblait occupé, il lisait un long parchemin qu'il venait de recevoir accroché à une note de service.

Ah, bonjour, entrez, dit-il. Vous vouliez me parler ?

Oui, on a quelques trucs à vous dire à propos de ce qui se passe dans l'école.

Ah, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas tout à fait d'accord avec la façon de voir les choses de McGonagall, je suppose ?

Non, pas vraiment, dit Harry. C'est pour ça que vous vous êtes disputés ?

Oui, elle ne veut pas trop que j'intervienne dans l'école. Mais certains m'ont proposé de faire passer quelques décrets d'éducation à la Fudge, je ne veux pas, la direction de l'école doit garder le pouvoir sur l'école, et puis ça serait mal vu après ce qu'a fait Fudge.

Pourtant, il faut absolument surveiller les J.M.P ! s'exclama Harry. McGonagall compte sur Slughorn pour ça, vous devriez peut-être le voir pour le prévenir car je ne pense pas qu'il soit réellement conscient du danger, ils veulent fouiller dans son appartement pour prendre des ingrédients pour fabriquer des potions dangereuses.

C'est grave à ce point-là ? demanda Scrimgeour.

Oui, répondit Harry.

J'ai demandé à ce qu'ils soient fouillés mais McGonagall ne veut pas qu'ils se sentent rejetés et troublés dans leur scolarité, c'est ridicule.

Oui, j'ai vu ça, dit Harry, apparemment, elle compte bien les faire revenir du bon côté, mais ce n'est certainement pas en les laissant faire que ça marchera. Vous ne pouvez rien faire ? demanda Harry.

Non, rien, les Aurors essaient cependant d'enquêter mais c'est difficile d'autant que McGonagall veille à ce qu'ils respectent sa volonté, en théorie, les Aurors sont à sa disposition, même s'ils suivent aussi quelques unes de nos consignes. C'est sur toi que tout repose, Harry. On m'a envoyé un message tout à l'heure pour me dire que les huit élèves avaient été retrouvés, et on m'a expliqué ce que tu leur avais fait, il faudra continuer mais bien sûr sans te faire remarquer…

On va continuer, assura Harry.

Bien, mais je suis désolé, j'ai du travail, le Ministre de la Magie canadien m'envoie sa réponse pour que vous puissiez faire vos matchs de Quidditch là-bas, maintenant que le stade est construit, je vois qu'il semble plutôt d'accord mais il exige que les élèves soient tout à fait respectueux, il enverra une délégation à Poudlard pour voir ce qu'il en ait, alors restez le plus possible calmes là-bas.

D'accord, dit Harry.

Il leur restait maintenant quasiment une heure avant leur cours de sortilèges et Hermione emmena Harry dans la Salle du Phénix pour lire quelques trucs sur les phénix. Elle avait abandonné le livre intitulé _Guerres et Paix dans la société du Moyen-Âge_, et tenait là un exemplaire du _Guide de la conjugaison avec un phénix_, que Octave Melodge avait par ailleurs offert à Harry.

Harry, c'est à propos du sortilège de défense que t'enseigne Abelforth, nous devrions voir si il n'y a pas quelque chose là-dedans, je me demande si ce sortilège ne va pas renforcer ton lien avec Fumseck, j'avais déjà lu ça quelque part, que les sortilèges les plus difficiles à réaliser peuvent avoir ces conséquences.

C'est vrai, répondit Harry, il me semble que le lien avec Fumseck a augmenté.

D'ailleurs, le phénix venait d'apparaître à côté d'eux. Encore une fois, Harry se sentit plus fort et Hermione le regardait d'un air bizarre.

Tu as raison Harry, ça se voit dans tes yeux !

Dans mes yeux ! s'étonna Harry.

Oui, j'ai l'impression de voir toute ta puissance en sortir, c'est comme si tu avais un regard plus flamboyant, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Pas trop non…

C'est pas grave, mais c'est juste que ça se voit, peut-être que de voir que tu te sens bien avec Fumseck, ça fait cet effet là. En fait, il semblerait Harry que tu dégages de la puissance. Et une puissance plutôt positive.

Ah, répondit Harry un peu étonné. Par contre, j'aurais voulu essayer de transplaner avec Fumseck.

En effet, c'est possible, dit Hermione, mais ça ne fonctionne pas toujours, il ne faut essayer que si tu te sens.

Mais Harry se sentait confiance et il se disait qu'il pourrait par exemple se rendre dans la salle commune. Fumseck lui répondit et Harry s'accrocha instinctivement à ses longues plumes dorées.

Dans un bruit d'air, il disparut et après avoir traversé un tourbillon de lumières rouges et dorées dans lequel il entendait le chant du phénix, il se retrouva dans la salle commune de Gryffondor qui était complètement vide.

Fumseck décrivit un grand cercle dans les airs avant de venir se poser sur l'épaule de Harry, le chant du phénix envahissait à présent la salle commune. Harry s'accrocha encore aux plumes de Fumseck et il se retrouva dans la Salle du Phénix après avoir traversé le même tourbillon de lumières rouges et or.

Harry avait l'impression de ne s'être jamais senti aussi bien. Fumseck lui donnait une énergie naturelle, il pensait à Ginny qui était rayonnante depuis qu'il sortait à nouveau avec elle.

Hermione, allons chez Abelforth, j'en ai envie, dit Harry.

Hermione fut un peu surprise par cette décision soudaine, ils empruntèrent alors le portoloin de la salle Albus Dumbledore même si Harry se sentait de transplaner.

Ils frappèrent à la porte et Abelforth leur ouvrit, complètement échevelé, après quasiment cinq minutes qui parurent interminables à Hermione. Mais cela parut durer quelques secondes à peine pour Harry.

Harry ne s'étonnait d'ailleurs pas des bruits d'explosion qu'ils avaient entendus à l'intérieur et il semblait à des kilomètres de la Terre.

Euh bonjour, dit Abelforth.

Je souhaiterais essayer encore le sortilège _enmageznem_, je sens que je peux le réussir aujourd'hui, dit Harry.

C'est ce qu'il me semble aussi, dit Abelforth en regardant Harry avec un large sourire, Hermione ne comprenait pas vraiment leurs expressions bizarres.

Harry se plaça comme d'habitude et Abelforth se plaça cette fois à une vingtaine de mètres derrière lui avec Hermione qui était un peu surprise.

Fumseck volait en cercles au-dessus d'eux et Harry se sentait fort :

_Enmageznem_ ! dit-il alors que sa voix résonnait avec une force terrible tout autour de lui.

Un immense mur de lumière entre l'argent et le doré apparut en dégageant une énergie considérable qui augmentait de plus en plus. Harry avait mis sa main devant les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui. Harry semblait entendre le chant du phénix tout autour de lui, et l'énergie de son sortilège augmentait toujours à chaque instant. Cela produisait un bruit de soufflement intense mêlé au grondement du sol qui se mettait à vibrer.

Cela faisait presque une minute qu'il faisait le sortilège et il libéra toute l'énergie emmagasinée alors que le sortilège ravageait le flanc de la montagne sur une centaine de mètres devant lui et sur une bonne centaine de mètres de largeur.

Derrière lui, Hermione et Abelforth s'étaient évanouis et Harry se précipita vers eux, il ne se sentait pas du tout fatigué pour le moment et Fumseck venait de descendre pour se poser à côté d'Abelforth et Hermione. Il émit le son le plus horrible que Harry n'ait jamais entendu.

Lentement, tous les deux se relevèrent. Hermione semblait stupéfaite et Abelforth avait un large sourire sur son visage.

Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point Albus aurait été fier de toi, Harry. C'était vraiment exceptionnel, tu as vu ici toute l'importance de ton lien avec Fumseck, je pense que seul Albus aurait pu faire un sortilège plus puissant que toi, et encore dans sa jeunesse. Mais maintenant, tu vas te reposer Harry, moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Hermione, ça va ?

Euh oui, répondit-elle d'une voix faible.

Venez manger quelque chose…

Abelforth leur donna des sorbets à la mangue qu'il avait été acheter il y a quelques jours, et il prépara également du thé et ils récupérèrent tous quelques instants.

Harry se sentait de moins en moins bien et il aurait eu vraiment voulu dormir.

A l'heure du cours de sortilèges, ils retrouvèrent Ron pendant que Fumseck était retourné à l'appartement.

Harry n'était vraiment plus bien du tout mais il se força à rester pour son premier cours de sortilèges de l'année pendant lequel comme dans tous les autres cours, le professeur Flitwick avait posé des questions sur les sortilèges vus les années précédentes.

Cependant pour le repas de midi, aucun d'eux n'était descendu manger dans la Grande Salle et ils s'étaient donc retrouvés avec Ginny dans la salle à manger de leur appartement. Malgré les excellents plats qu'avaient préparés Dobby, Harry n'avait pas faim.

Mais étant donné que le professeur Slughorn n'était toujours pas réapparu, ils n'avaient toujours pas cours de potions l'après-midi ce qui faisait qu'ils reprenaient les cours à quinze heures. En fait, Colin Crivey était le seul à être encore soigné, mais il n'était plus à Ste Mangouste et était revenu à l'infirmerie de Poudlard pour être à nouveau sur pieds très bientôt.

En ce qui concernait Slughorn, Harry pensait qu'il profitait un peu de la situation pour avoir quelques congés supplémentaires car il n'avait quasiment pas été blessé par l'explosion du chaudron. Certains élèves qui avaient pourtant été plus blessés que lui étaient déjà retournés en cours.

Ils étaient donc restés dans leur salle commune en compagnie des autres Gryffondor qui auraient bien voulu avoir une réunion de l'AD. Mais ils s'étaient tous contentés de se regrouper près de la cheminée pour lire et discuter.

Harry lisait le livre sur les phénix. Il en était au chapitre qui parlait des sortilèges adaptés aux sorciers liés avec un phénix. Tout cela lui semblait très intéressant.

Hermione rédigeait déjà l'essai qu'avait donné le professeur Flitwick à propos des sortilèges dits « sortilèges des Eléments ». Harry savait qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il le fasse maintenant car c'était pour le lendemain, et même s'il ne serait pas là le matin, il avait aussi un cours de sortilèges l'après-midi. Mais il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir et il préférait ne pas se prendre la tête avec les devoirs.

Il avait ensuite deux heures de métamorphose et Hermione leur avait fait réviser à tous les sortilèges de Transfert juste avant le cours, car il était vrai que c'était particulièrement difficile.

Lupin avait commencé par leur rendre leurs essais sur les sortilèges de Transfert, Harry avait obtenu un E et dans l'ensemble la classe avait bien réussi.

Ils étaient encore avec les Poufsouffle pour l'après-midi. Et Ernie McMillan semblait un peu stressé par son duel contre Harry l'après-midi, mais ce dernier l'avait d'ailleurs presque oublié jusqu'à ce que Ernie le lui rappelle. Ron et Hermione avaient également des matchs dans la même tranche horaire.

A propos des sortilèges de Transfert, c'était toujours difficile pour la majorité de la classe. Une partie d'entre eux n'arrivait pas à transformer le crabe de feu en simple crabe lorsqu'il n'était pas stupéfixer mais tous y arrivaient maintenant lorsqu'il était stupéfixé. Hermione réussissait parfaitement et elle s'était même amusée à lui inverser les pinces en attendant la fin du cours. Harry trouvait son résultat très correct et Ron avait bien réussi également.

Pour le cours de lundi, Lupin leur avait cependant demandé un mètre de parchemin sur les sortilèges d'auto-métamorphose, c'était en fait le plus long devoir que l'on ait jamais demandé à un élève dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard probablement.

Mais Hermione se plaignait que ça faisait court par rapport à tout ce qu'il y avait à dire sur le sujet.

Enfin, il leur restait une heure de botanique avant de finir leur journée et le professeur Chourave leur avait fait un cours théorique sur toutes les formes de cactus dangereux. Ils avaient pour cela utilisé le livre intitulé _Plantes et créatures maléfiques, comment s'en débarrasser ?_.

Apparemment, leur examen programmé samedi s'annonçait extrêmement difficile puisque ils devraient affronter une série de plantes très dangereuses, le professeur Chourave avait prévu de voir les plantes venimeuses les plus dangereuses le lendemain matin avant de les entraîner à nouveau à l'aide le professeur Maugrey pendant le cours de réaction face à une situation périlleuse de l'après-midi.

Elle leur avait entre autres demandé encore pour le lendemain de lire le chapitre sur ces plantes pour le lendemain matin et de se préparer une fiche de révision pratique afin de résumer toutes les techniques de combat de plantes venimeuses dangereuses.

Je déteste résumer, dit Hermione alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie des serres où les attendaient les Aurors pour les raccompagner au château.

On avait remarqué, dit Ron.

Ils se rendirent donc devant la salle du club de duels. Apparemment, le duel de Harry était un évènement puisqu'il était affiché en gros sur la porte :

_HARRY POTTER VS ERNIE MCMILLAN_

_Jeudi 22 août_

_18 heures_

Il y avait sinon en dessous la liste des autres duels programmés après celui-là.

Mais Mrs Bett était déjà là et il y avait beaucoup d'animation dans la salle puisque des élèves de sixième année combattaient. Harry vit plusieurs éclairs successifs se refléter sur le plafond de la salle alors qu'il y avait des applaudissements de temps en temps.

Mrs Bett était montée sur sa tour et cria :

C'est gagné pour Mrs Weasley ! quel beau duel.

Ginny combattait ? demanda Ron.

Oui, et apparemment, elle va sûrement être qualifiée, dit Harry qui entrait difficilement dans la salle.

Les tribunes étaient pleines à craquer et Harry vit sur la droite de la tour du professeur Bett une sorte de tente qui avait été aménagée et il pensa que les élèves qui allaient faire un combat devaient se préparer là-bas.

Encore un combat avant le duel de Harry Potter ! aha ! s'écria-t-elle. Attention, voici Luna Lovegood face à John Urquart ! aha !

Ils se frayèrent un passage pour voir le combat mais c'était difficile. Apparemment, Luna était très forte puisque Mrs Bett venait d'annoncer sa victoire dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements, après que tout le monde ait rigolé, tout cela suivi d'un éclair rouge.

Attention à tous, nous allons passer aux premiers combats des élèves de septième année, Harry Potter face à Ernie McMillan dans quelques minutes, n'hésitez pas à aller vous rafraîchir à la buvette à côté pendant que les prochains se préparent.

Se rafraîchir ! s'exclama Ron, on se gèle en ce moment.

En tous cas, l'ambiance est très chaude ici, constata Hermione.

Mrs Bett avait appelé les élèves qui allaient passer ensuite pour qu'ils se regroupent dans la tente à côté de sa tour de bois.

C'est ce qu'ils avaient fait et c'était bientôt au tour de Harry de monter dans l'arène, Mrs Bett avait rappelé quelques règles.

Allez Pot-Pot et Ernie, vous allez nous faire un beau duel, aha ! s'écria-t-elle avant de regagner sa tour en bois.

C'était la première fois que Harry se faisait appeler comme ça, à part peut-être par Peeves mais cela le fit plus rire qu'autre chose. De toute évidence, Mrs Bett était complètement déjantée.

Il souhaita bonne chance à Ernie qui tremblait avant d'entrer sur scène, il allait en fait être confronté à son professeur en quelque sorte, car c'était Harry qui lui avait appris plusieurs sortilèges d'attaque et de défense.

Et voici Harry Potter et Ernie McMillan pour ce premier match des septième année ! que le meilleur gagne ! s'était exclamée Mrs Bett.

Tous les deux entrèrent sous les acclamations de tous les élèves qui étaient là.

Ils se placèrent chacun d'un côté de l'arène et s'inclinèrent.

C'est parti ! s'écria finalement Mrs Bett.

Ernie fut le premier à attaque, il envoya un éclair de stupéfixion non formulé à Harry. Mais celui-ci fit un pas sur le côté avant de riposter par un autre éclair de stupéfixion que Ernie stoppa.

Harry fit soudain jaillir un cerf de feu de sa baguette, il savait qu'il obtiendrait grâce à cela sa qualification pour la suite.

De toute évidence, personne ne savait ce qu'était ce sortilège même s'ils savaient tous que le Patronus d'Harry avait la forme d'un cerf.

Le cerf fonça sur Ernie qui lui envoya un jet d'eau. Cela fonctionna parfaitement, et le cerf disparut dans un bruit de crépitement et dans un petit nuage de vapeur.

Le public semblait émerveillé par ce qui se passait sous leur yeux.

Harry reprit immédiatement :

_Incarcerem _!

_Protego_ ! riposta Ernie et lui envoya un éclair de stupéfixion.

Harry l'annula en faisant lui aussi le charme du Bouclier.

Il attaqua immédiatement par le même sortilège de Ligature mais cette fois sans le prononcer. Ernie fut surpris et ligoté en partie car il n'eut pas le temps de faire complètement le charme du Bouclier. Il envoya cependant un jet d'eau à Harry en pleine figure ce qui le fit tomber. Pendant ce temps, Ernie avait réussit à s'enlever les cordes mais Harry venait de faire le maléfice du Reflet Noir sous les applaudissements des élèves. Ernie semblait complètement décontenancé et tous ses sortilèges étaient déviés jusqu'à ce que Harry fasse disparaître l'effet de son sortilège tout en lui envoyant un sortilège de Désarmement qu'il ne vit pas venir.

La foule venait encore d'éclater en applaudissements.

Quel beau duel ! Harry Potter sort vainqueur ! Aha !

Il faudra que tu nous apprennes cela ! dit Ernie lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la tente.

C'est difficile, dit Harry, mais l'on pourra essayer, c'est vrai, dit Harry.

En tous cas, tu es sûr d'être qualifié !

Toi aussi, tu as fait un beau duel.

Ils s'étaient installés dans la partie des tribunes réservée à ceux qui sortaient de combat et retrouva Ginny et Luna qui avaient toutes les deux gagné leur match.

C'était splendide, Harry, dit Ginny avant de l'embrasser.

Mais Ron venait d'entrer face à Millicent Bulstrode qui semblait paralysée, elle en restait sur leur affrontement dans les toilettes de la veille.

_Waterwhirloo_ ! murmura Ron mais personne à part ceux qui connaissaient déjà le sortilège n'auraient pu comprendre la formule.

Un tourbillon d'eau jaillit en plein sur Millicent et malgré son charme du Bouclier, elle fut renversée. Mais elle avait toujours sa baguette et envoya un éclair de stupéfixion à Ron qui l'arrêta sans problème.

_Expelliarmus_ ! cria Ron mais cette fois la baguette de Millicent Bulstrode lui sauta des mains alors qu'elle trébuchait et s'écrasait sur le plancher dans un bruit de fracas pour essayer de la rattraper.

Ronald Weasley vainqueur du duel ! s'exclama Mrs Bett.

Plusieurs duels se produisirent encore et étaient très disputés, mais ils étaient parfois peu intéressants car il y avait une succession de « _Stupéfix_ » et de « _Protego_ ».

Mais lorsque ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'affronter Anthony Goldstein, le match fut plus intéressant. Anthony Goldstein qui avait participé à l'AD connaissait très bien les sortilèges de défense et d'attaque principaux mais Hermione avait fait une véritable démonstration.

Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait prononcé la formule d'aucun des sortilèges qu'elle avait utilisés ce qui déstabilisait un peu Anthony.

Elle ne lui avait d'abord pas laissé le temps d'attaquer puisqu'elle lui avait lancé une grosse flamme qui avait mis le feu à sa robe. Mais le temps qu'il éteigne le feu, elle lui avait transféré les oreilles devant les yeux ce qui faisait qu'il ne pouvait plus bien voir et il lançait des sortilèges de stupéfixion un peu à l'aveuglette. Hermione les évitait avec facilité et enfin elle l'emprisonna dans une toile d'araignée qu'elle prit bien soin de coller par terre. De toute évidence, elle avait gagné et Anthony avait beau s'agiter, il ne pouvait pas sortir.

Mrs Bett dut descendre de sa tour (en sautant directement dans l'arène) pour le débarrasser des toiles d'araignée et lui remettre les oreilles en place.

Harry était heureux de voir que tous les anciens membres de l'AD réussissaient très bien alors que certains des Serpentard étaient complètement lamentables. Mais étant donné qu'il fallait trente-deux places, certains d'entre eux seraient acceptés pour les tableaux de la suite de la compétition.

Mais Ron et Hermione donnaient ensuite les cours de l'AD aux élèves de quatrième année et Harry était heureux de voir que les huit élèves de septième année de Serpentard avaient leur première retenue avec McGonagall, le plus drôle était qu'ils auraient à nettoyer le sol de la volière sous la surveillance de Rusard.

McGonagall ne s'était d'ailleurs pas gênée de l'annoncer devant tout le monde à la fin du club de duels.

Harry en profita pour faire son travail pour le lendemain étant donné que son rendez-vous avec Abelforth à vingt-et-une heures était maintenu. Ginny était restée avec lui pour faire elle aussi son travail.

Pendant le repas du soir, McGonagall les avait tous remercié pour leur participation au club de duel et avait annoncé que les tableaux des matchs seraient affichés sur la porte de la salle du club de duels comme d'habitude.

Par ailleurs, je vous annonce autre chose d'intéressant pour votre sécurité, des dragons sont là pour garder le parc, cela renforce donc l'interdiction de sortir du château. Tout cela devrait être complété par d'autres créatures dangereuses au cours de la semaine prochaine. C'est pourquoi le professeur Chourave ne pourra pas assurer son cours tout au long de la semaine prochaine, elle sera remplacée par une personne du Ministère de la Magie, mais vous aurez d'autres précisions plus tard. Le professeur Hagrid sera également absent mais le professeur Gobe-Planche assurera seule les cours. Je remplacerai également par moments le professeur Lupin et il en sera de même pour le professeur Ombrage qui risque d'être absente. Bon appétit à tous.

Après le repas du soir, Harry se rendit chez Abelforth avec Fumseck et Dobby pour s'entraîner encore une fois au sortilège _Enmageznem _que Harry avait réussi pour la première fois dans la matinée.

Harry réussit bien le sortilège même si cela n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait produit le matin.

Je suis très content que tu ais réussi ce sortilège, Harry, il faudra peut-être le voir en conditions réelles, mais je pense que cela ne te posera pas de problèmes. Vois-tu, ce sera un atout indéniable à utiliser lors de l'attaque de Poudlard qui approche malheureusement même si tu as encore un peu de temps avant qu'elle ait lieu. C'est pourquoi nous allons continuer à perfectionner ce sortilège, il serait quasiment inutile d'en apprendre un autre maintenant. En revanche, il faut que tu travailles un peu ton lien avec Fumseck, tu as vu tout à l'heure que tu étais beaucoup mieux, c'est la même chose pour le phénix. C'est pourquoi, essaie le plus possible de t'entraîner avec Fumseck. Je te laisse libre ce soir mais il serait bien donc que tu t'entraînes, on se reverra demain pour le cours avec Severus.

Ils s'entraînèrent encore le soir au sortilège d'Aveuglement et ils le maîtrisaient maintenant tous les trois parfaitement. Hermione leur proposa donc de revoir la défense contre les plantes dangereuses pour le professeur Chourave le lendemain.

Ils se couchèrent donc encore à près d'une heure du matin, épuisés par tous ces entraînements et ces combats. Mais Harry savait qu'il venait de faire un pas de plus en apprenant ce puissant sortilège de défense avancée.


	31. Avec l'aide de l'espion

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 31 : AVEC L'AIDE DE L'ESPION**

Ce vendredi matin, Harry devait se rendre à huit heures dans la salle Albus Dumbledore pour sa leçon avec Rogue. Mais il fallait qu'il donne une excuse à la Directrice pour expliquer son absence et il n'avait pas encore réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait dire.

Il décida de lui dire la vérité, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait une leçon d'occlumancie très importante avec Abelforth, peu avant la fin du petit-déjeuner et le début de son cours de sortilèges. Il l'avait abordée lorsqu'elle était partie de table et que tous les élèves commençaient à quitter la Grande Salle.

Excusez-moi, professeur, je voulais vous demander, il faudrait absolument que j'ai une leçon d'occlumancie ce matin, me permettez-vous d'y aller.

Une leçon d'occlumancie ? bien sûr, si vous jugez que c'est plus utile que vos cours, qu'avez-vous ce matin ?

Sortilèges puis botanique.

Bien, il faudra que vous preniez soin de rattraper votre cours de botanique avant l'examen de samedi, il faudrait que vous gagniez beaucoup de points au tournoi du Gnome Vaillant, j'aimerais que les points reviennent à un Gryffondor même si je ne devrais pas dire ça.

Je ferai tout mon possible, dit Harry.

Je sais, et vos résultats en réaction face à une situation périlleuse sont très satisfaisants selon le professeur Maugrey, je dois vous féliciter pour cela car tous les professeurs ont noté plus de sérieux dans le travail, si vous continuez comme ça, Harry, vous réussirez brillamment l'épreuve des ASPICS en fin d'année.

J'espère, répondit Harry.

En tous cas, si vous avez besoin d'aide en cours de métamorphose, je serai toujours là pour ça, car sachez que la métamorphose peut vous être utile, le professeur Dumbledore m'a expliqué dans sa lettre ce qu'il faudrait que je vous apprenne si vous en faites la demande.

Bien, c'est vrai, répondit Harry. Merci pour votre proposition, j'y réfléchirai.

A propos de l'occlumancie, vous n'avez _plus_ de cauchemars ? demanda McGonagall inquiète.

Derrière eux, la sonnerie retentissait indiquant le début des cours.

Non, bien sûr, répondit Harry, mais Abelforth m'a expliqué que le professeur Dumbledore aurait voulu que je devienne un bon légilimens, et pour cela il faut d'abord être un bon occlumens.

Oui, c'est exact, je vais donc vous laisser y aller.

Hermione et Ron sortaient de la Grande Salle pour se rendre en cours.

Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, pourriez-vous dire au professeur Flitwick et au professeur Chourave que j'ai besoin de Harry pour lui parler des cours qu'il donnera aux adultes dès lundi.

Harry avait complètement oublié cela. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en souvenir. Fumseck venait de transplaner à côté de lui.

Bon courage, lui dit McGonagall.

Merci, dit Harry en s'accrochant à sa queue avant de transplaner directement dans la salle Albus Dumbledore.

La salle était méconnaissable, elle avait été agrandie pour les besoins de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Et apparemment, ils avaient prévu beaucoup de travail. La table au centre de la pièce avait été légèrement rétrécie. Et des cages étaient alignées le long des murs et contenaient des créatures dont certaines étaient immenses, mais aucune d'elles ne semblait sympathique.

Plusieurs chaudrons fumants étaient disposés devant la cheminée, à côté d'une table recouverte d'ingrédients divers.

Une nouvelle étagère avec des livres était disposée contre le mur de droite alors que l'armoire contenant la Pensine était la seule chose qui restait inchangée dans la pièce.

L'arrivée d'Harry était assez impressionnante, accroché à Fumseck et Abelforth semblait tout à fait heureux de voir ça, Rogue avait l'air assez impressionné.

Excellent, bonjour Mr Potter, dit Rogue sur un ton neutre ce qui était un progrès exceptionnel que Harry remarqua.

Bonjour.

Installez-vous ici, nous allons commencer par parler un peu. J'ai quelques informations très importantes à vous donner. Le but de cette réunion est de vous fournir des informations précises à propos de l'attaque de Poudlard prévue bientôt, seule la date reste encore inconnue, mais sachez que ce n'est pas avant une semaine car vous tout n'est pas encore prêt comme le souhaiterait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, rassembler son armée prend du temps pour éviter de se faire repérer.

Personne n'a jamais cherché les détraqueurs qui se trouvent autour de Poudlard ? demanda Harry.

C'est-à-dire qu'ils ont très mal cherché, mais avec l'épaisseur de la brume, même les Aurors préfèrent ne pas agir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a regroupé son armée à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de Poudlard et les Aurors n'iraient pas chercher jusque là surtout que les montagnes sont inhabitées. Il existe de plus une grande caverne où enferme les détraqueurs au cas où mais ces créatures sont de toute façon tellement bêtes qu'il leur faudrait la journée pour se rapatrier à l'intérieur donc cela ne servirait à rien. Je crois qu'il est plus sûr pour vous de vous défendre car attaquer serait trop risqué. Le château est quasiment imprenable par une telle armée, c'est là la grosse erreur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il veut entrer en produisant le plus de dégâts possibles, faire le plus peur pour donner une impression de puissance. Vous verrez qu'à la puissance on peut répondre par l'intelligence. Cependant, s'il était un peu plus intelligent, il attaquerait intelligemment et comprendrait que la réflexion prévaut toujours sur la force. On ne va pas s'en plaindre cependant et vous détruirez, j'en suis sûr, son armée. Mais cela ne se fera que par l'intelligence et non par la force. Je vous ai préparé une liste des créatures qu'il va utiliser en plus des Mangemorts, je vous donnerai également toutes les méthodes pour les combattre, il faudra que vous les enseigniez, sans dire bien sûr pourquoi, à vos membres de l'AD. Car si les élèves ne savent pas se défendre par eux-mêmes, ce sera une catastrophe, il sera difficile pour les Aurors et mes anciens collègues de lutter contre toute cette armée, je dirais même impossible. Voici la liste qui est pour vous des créatures qu'il va utiliser.

_Une Chimère._

_Une dizaine de Cocatris._

_Un millier de Détraqueurs._

_Deux Eruptifs._

_Une centaine d'Inferi._

_Deux Manticores._

_Une cinquantaine de Moremplis._

_Un Nundu._

_Trente Runespoor._

_Vingt Serpents d'arbre du Cap._

_Vingt Serpencendre._

_Cinq trolls des montagnes._

Aïe, dit Harry un peu terrifié. Il ne connaissait pas parfaitement toutes ces créatures mais avait entendu parler de la plupart d'entre elles et elles n'avaient rien d'inoffensif.

Vous ne voyez pas le problème dans tout cela ? demanda Rogue.

Oui, ça va être difficile…

Non, je n'ai pas été assez clair, vous pensez vraiment que toutes ces créatures ne vont attaquer que l'école ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Toutes ces créatures sont quasiment incontrôlables et je vous parie qu'il n'en restera plus rien à l'arrivée à Poudlard, elles vont toutes se battre entre elles, ça paraît logique.

Ah oui, dit Harry ravi de cela. Mais il devrait quand même rester pas mal de Détraqueurs.

Certes, mais c'est déjà cela en moins, je crois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va être furieux, cela aura pris un mois de préparation et tout va rater. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il privilégie la force à l'intelligence, et je crains que même certains Mangemorts y passent dans tout ça, s'ils arrivent déjà à ne pas se perdre dans ces brumes (il eut un petit rire ironique). Mais il faudra tout de même rester sur vos gardes c'est pourquoi je vais vous apprendre à vous défendre contre ces créatures, j'en ai moi-même récupéré quelques unes de mon côté. On va commencer par la Chimère : tête de lion, corps de chèvre, queue de dragon, la Chimère est assoiffée de sang.

Il n'y en a pas ici, remarqua Harry.

Je n'ai pas pu m'en procurer, mais ce n'est pas grave, pour se débarrasser de la Chimère, des sortilèges de stupéfixion suffisent, mais il faut avoir une puissance suffisante et être deux ou trois. Eventuellement, vous pourrez l'empoisonner si vous avez le temps, c'est une grande faiblesse de la Chimère, le poison se propage très rapidement dans son corps. A vous de trouver la manière.

Je peux utiliser le sortilège des fléchettes empoisonnées, vous voyez ?

Vous le connaissez ? s'étonna Rogue.

Oui, Hermione me l'a appris.

D'accord, je ne comptais pas vous l'apprendre tout de suite, et bien vous pourrez l'utiliser alors, il sera efficace. On peut donc passer au Cocatris, c'est un croisement entre un coq et un reptile qui est soit un serpent soit un dragon. Sachez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a préféré utiliser le dragon étant donné que cela donnerait à ses Cocatris le pouvoir de cracher du feu, c'est une créature extrêmement résistante, et les sortilèges classiques ne fonctionnent pas sur lui étant donné qu'il possède du sang dragon, c'est-à-dire une protection efficace. Le feu est généralement efficace sur les reptiles mais pas sur les Cocatris ce qui pose encore un problème, en fait, vous pouvez utiliser vos flèches empoisonnées, mais il vous faudra être précis car le Cocatris est très agile, il pourra d'ailleurs les détruire en crachant du feu. Je vous recommande donc d'utiliser le maléfice de la Morsure du Diable qui est efficace dans tous les cas sur le Cocatris, cependant, vous ne pourrez pas l'apprendre à vos camarades étant donné sa difficulté.

Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de le vaincre ? s'étonna Harry.

Non, à moins d'être une vingtaine de personnes et dans ce cas vous réussirez peut-être à lui appliquer un sortilège inanimant de votre choix. En ce qui concerne les Détraqueurs, vous savez très bien comment faire, Patronus ou Morsure du Diable…

Le sortilège de défense que nous avons appris sera également utile Harry, tu pourras te protéger de plusieurs Détraqueurs à la fois même si le sortilège ne leur fera aucun mal et qu'ils reviendront. Mais c'est efficace pour les repousser.

Oui, reprit Rogue, il vous servira d'ailleurs sur toutes les autres créatures mais je vous recommande d'en faire un usage prudent pour garder vos forces, utilisez en cas d'extrême urgence. Maintenant à propos des Eruptifs, sachez que leur corne contient une sécrétion mortelle qui fait exploser tout ce que l'Eruptif touche, cet animal est extrêmement dangereux. Je crains par contre que vos flèches empoisonnées soient inefficaces car sa peau est trop épaisse et qu'il serait de toute façon immunisé, les sortilèges inanimants sont également très difficiles sur cet animal. Pour l'empêcher d'être dangereux, je vous suggère le maléfice de Distillation Sanguine que je vais vous apprendre après, un maléfice extrêmement dangereux et mortel donc encore une fois je vous donnerai des précautions d'utilisation. Pour les Inferi, je vais vous apprendre le sortilège du Serpent de Feu qui…

Je le connais, dit Harry.

Excellent, dit Rogue, voilà qui nous permettra d'avancer plus le reste alors. Le sortilège du Serpent de Feu est le plus efficace sur eux, mais il faut savoir que le feu en général les effraie, vous pouvez donc enseigner à vos élèves des sortilèges basiques de feu. A propos des Manticores, tête d'homme, corps de lion et queue de scorpion, qui cause une mort instantanée, bien évidemment, sa peau repousse quasiment tous les sortilèges existants, son seul point faible sera donc ses yeux, vous pourrez lancer un sortilège Acidifiant qui sera très efficace et éventuellement un maléfice d'Aveuglement.

Je connais le sortilège d'Aveuglement, dit Harry.

C'est très bien, mais je vais quand même vous apprendre le sortilège Acidifiant qui est utile pour beaucoup de choses, peut-être même que le professeur Flitwick vous l'apprendra au cours de l'année, mais cela sera un avantage de le connaître avant. Dernière chose pour la Manticore, vous pouvez utiliser un bon sortilège de Confusion pour la forcer à se piquer elle-même. Les Moremplis sont des sortes de capes noires qui vous étouffent et vous digèrent de manière à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune trace de vous, cette créature rare que l'on trouve en général dans les forêts tropicales n'avait jamais été utilisée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres auparavant, mais il pourrait faire des ravages s'il prenait l'habitude de les utiliser. Le seul moyen de s'en débarrasser reste le sortilège du Patronus qui est malheureusement difficile à produire, mais nous verrons ensuite si d'autres sortilèges que vous connaissez sont efficaces. Ensuite le Nundu, c'est là le plus gros problème, beaucoup de personnes le considèrent comme l'animal le plus dangereux du monde à cause de son souffle qui peut entraîner soit la mort soit de graves épidémies, il faudra vraiment s'en méfier, les sortilèges courants n'ont en fait quasiment aucun effet sur lui, là encore il faudra viser les yeux, c'est généralement le seul endroit des créatures magiques dénué de protection contre les sortilèges. Mais croyez-moi que cela sera quand même très difficile de l'avoir comme ça, surtout qu'il ne se laissera pas faire, je peux pour cela vous renvoyer encore une fois à votre sortilège de défense même si cela ne fera que l'assommer provisoirement.

Je pense même que ça pourrait l'empêcher d'émettre un nouveau souffle mortel étant donné que cela nécessite beaucoup d'énergie et qu'il n'en aura plus, expliqua Abelforth.

Bien sûr, dit Rogue, ce sortilège est de toute évidence le plus utile que vous ayez appris jusque là, mais c'est parce que vous avez des pouvoirs supplémentaires et ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer de l'apprendre aux autres élèves. Ensuite les Runespoor sont des serpents à trois têtes et vous pourrez utiliser le feu, ce sera très efficace, c'est la même chose pour les Serpents d'arbre du Cap et les Serpencendre. Ensuite il nous reste les trolls, pour cela la méthode que vous avez déjà utilisée une fois lors de votre première année est très bien, mais un peu trop simple, je vous conseille le sortilège de Confusion, le cerveau des trolls étant tellement petit et simple que n'importe qui arriverait à embrouiller un de ces trolls. Cependant, ce sont de véritables machines à massacrer, heureusement que les géants ont refusé de se joindre au Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis quelques temps, c'est bizarre…

Oui en effet, voyez-vous ?

Bien, ce n'est pas grave, pour achever un troll, vous pouvez utiliser le maléfice du Rayon Rose, en y mettant de la puissance. On s'entraînera après car je vais maintenant vous donner la liste des personnes susceptibles d'être d'appartenir aux J.M.P, vous devrez les surveiller attentivement et franchement le jour de l'attaque, je vous conseille de les enfermer dans un placard à balais dès le matin.

_Millicent Bulstrode (7)._

_Vincent Crabbe (7)._

_Tracey Davis (7)._

_Gregory Goyle (7)._

_Daphné Greengrass (7)._

_Théodore Nott (7)._

_Pansy Parkinson (7)._

_Blaise Zabini (7)._

_Oliver Harper (6)._

_Gemy Zeberton (6)._

_Philipp Clubbert (4)._

_Graham Pritchard (4)._

_Zubert Greengrass (3)._

_David Torsky (3)._

_Harry Dreamr (1)._

Evidemment, Mr Potter, cette liste est évolutive et je vous tiendrai au courant, méfiez-vous cependant tout particulièrement de David Torsky, son père John Torsky est un récent Mangemort, ils viennent du Kazakhstan et David Torsky est un nouveau à Poudlard depuis cette année. Il est évidemment fort mais il est surtout plutôt intelligent et contrairement aux autres abrutis de cette liste, il pourra vous causer bien des soucis. Je vais vous exposer maintenant le déroulement des évènements lors de cette attaque : le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voulant pas gâcher un mois de travail, il a optimisé ses chances de vous attraper, c'est le but, rappelez-vous, de cette attaque, il veut aussi semer la terreur, évidemment.

Harry, tu devras donc être prudent et tenir compte de ce que va t'expliquer Severus pour organiser ta lutte personnelle, sachant que le Ministère et les professeurs ne connaîtront pas tout cela.

Bien sûr, répondit Harry.

Tout d'abord, l'attaque est prévue tôt le matin, très tôt. Tout d'abord, le Seigneur des Ténèbres va libérer son armée, la liste des créatures que je vous ai présentée tout à l'heure, pour détruire le maximum d'Aurors avant, pendant que les autres tenteront d'en empêcher d'autres d'arriver. Il est prévu les J.M.P aillent bloquer la Porte à Transplaner du côté de Poudlard pendant que les Aurors seront dépêchés, de manière à ce que les Aurors du Ministère perdent du temps, si vous ne les avez pas encore enfermés quelque part, il faudra dire à vos amis de les neutraliser à ce moment-là. Ensuite, une fois que les Aurors auront été affaiblis, les Mangemorts attaqueront tous ensemble, je serai là aussi et j'essaierai d'en capturer quelques uns mais ça sera difficile pour ne pas me faire repérer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'attend évidemment à quelques pertes, mais il sera sûrement surpris par leur nombre. Sachez également que Mrs Dursley est ravie de pouvoir participer elle aussi, elle tient absolument à vous tuer, en dépit de l'interdiction qu'il lui a donnée, il voudrait en effet vous garder pour lui, il rêve du jour où il pourra vous vaincre depuis des nuits, et il aurait voulu vous transmettre ces rêves uniquement pour vous terrifier, mais vous avez en fait progressé en occlumancie et vous ne vous rendez même plus compte que vous fermez automatiquement votre esprit aux intrusions extérieures. Bref, ce n'est pas grave, il a demandé aux Mangemorts de vous capturer et de vous entraîner dans les montagnes où il vous tuerait avant de prendre la fuite. Le problème est le brouillard autour de Poudlard, et je crains que cela entraîne une catastrophe à cause de la confusion, vous devrez être particulièrement attentifs, de toute évidence, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a demandé, une fois que les créatures seraient entrées dans le parc, à ce qu'elles assiègent le château en entrant directement dans la Grande Salle, malheureusement, je crains que vous ne deviez attendre de les laisser entrer pour les repousser car je vous l'ai dit à cause de la brume, cela sera difficile de ne pas commettre d'erreur. J'ai appris cependant que des dragons allaient être installés pour surveiller le tour du parc, ça peut-être efficace en effet, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres essaie de prévoir un moyen de lutter contre ça. Il faudra donc que vous fassiez évacuer le maximum d'élèves dès le début de l'attaque au cas où la situation dégénèrerait. Vous devez prévenir le Ministre dans ce cas-là qu'il bloque bien les accès aux étages du Ministère de la Magie car deux ou trois Mangemorts devraient y aller aussi pour semer un peu la pagaille, il faut absolument que des Aurors soient laissés dans tous les lieux publics magiques, il se pourrait qu'il y fasse parallèlement quelques attaques très brèves pour détourner l'attention des Aurors, mais ce n'est pas assuré, il préfère votre capture qui est pour lui l'essentiel. Le reste n'est pas très bien organisé, il compte seulement sur le fait que vous voudrez absolument vous battre vous aussi pour vous capturer, notamment avec votre tante que vous tenez absolument, je suppose, à renvoyer à Azkaban définitivement cette fois.

Oui, j'y tiens, dit Harry.

Méfiez-vous cependant, Potter, elle a encore progressé depuis l'autre fois, et je vous déconseille de prendre trop de risques avec elle.

Je ferai seulement tout pour l'arrêter, sans prendre de risques bien sûr.

Je l'espère pour vous, je pense avoir tout dit même si c'est parfois peut-être un peu trop confus, avez-vous tout compris ?

Oui, répondit Harry.

Le fait est que vous aurez énormément de travail ce jour-là, vous devrez à la fois coordonner la lutte contre les Mangemorts, mais aussi surveiller les agissements des J.M.P, donner les informations correctes au Ministère tout en inventant des excuses plausibles pour expliquer pourquoi vous en savez autant, je vous souhaite donc bon courage, et il serait préférable que vous vous appuyiez sur Mr Weasley et Miss Granger, sans leur faire prendre de risques bien sûr. Ne perdons pas de temps, je vais vous enseigner les quelques sortilèges dont je vous ai parlé à propos des créatures magiques tout à l'heure.

Rogue avait fait apprendre à Harry tous les sortilèges dont il lui avait parlé. Il connaissait maintenant le maléfice de Distillation Sanguine qui faisait peur à voir, Rogue lui avait fait pratiquer sur un crapaud et Harry n'aurait franchement pas voulu être à sa place :

_Bullibulus sanguinolo_ ! avait dit Harry en pointant sa baguette sur le crapaud.

Celui-ci s'était mis à se tortiller dans tous les sens comme s'il étouffait, il avait pris une couleur violette en dégageant de la fumée par la peau qui se constellait de boutons qui n'arrêtaient pas d'éclater dans des bruits de « pop ». Le crapaud sécha ainsi lentement jusqu'à la mort.

Harry était profondément traumatisé par ce qu'il venait de faire, il lui semblait que ce maléfice était encore pire que le Doloris.

Monsieur, comment se fait-il que ce maléfice ne fasse pas partie des sortilèges Impardonnables ?

C'est une classification idiote et il existe des choses bien pires que ces trois sortilèges, des potions notamment mais nous n'allons pas en parler. Si le Ministère devait faire une véritable liste des sortilèges Impardonnables, elle serait très longue, mais à l'origine tous les maléfices en faisaient partie. Leur utilisation s'est cependant quelque peu modifiée au cours des temps et il n'en reste que trois qui sont interdits, mais c'est symbolique, cela représente la mort, la torture physique et mentale, tout ce qui se rapporte à ça est interdit en fait. Cependant vous semblez maîtriser correctement ce maléfice de Distillation Sanguine et je vous demande de ne l'utiliser _que_ sur les Eruptifs, ou éventuellement sur les autres créatures que vous verrez ce soir-là, mais à aucun autre moment, vous me comprenez ?

Oui, bien sûr, dit Harry qui était suffisamment choquer pour se passer de refaire ce sortilège.

Bien, à propos du sortilège Acidifiant, c'est une simple astuce qui vous servira à d'autres choses et qui pourrait vous être utile également contre un grand nombre de plantes maléfiques. Il n'est pas destiné à l'origine à faire du mal mais il peut être utilisé pour cela. Il consiste en fait à faire sécréter à une surface un puissant acide pour empêcher qu'on la touche, c'est son utilisation principale, même s'il est parfois utilisé en potions aussi. Vous le lancerez donc sur les yeux de la Manticore pour la neutraliser complètement, elle se suicidera en général à cause de ça. Je n'ai pas de Manticore ici mais vous allez le tester sur cette plante, c'est un Cactus d'Andalousie qui est très dangereux au toucher mais ce n'est pas important, vous utiliserez la formule _sécricis_, allez-y.

Rogue lui fit essayer plusieurs fois ce sortilège qui ne présentait vraiment aucune difficulté, chacun des petits cactus s'étaient mis à émettre une sécrétion qui devait être acide par des sortes de pustules qui leur étaient apparues dessus. Puis lentement, au contact de cette sécrétion, le cactus se recroquevillait sur lui-même en perdant sa couleur jaune naturelle.

Harry apprit ensuite un puissant sortilège de Confusion qui était efficace contre la Manticore et les Trolls ce qui lui prit d'ailleurs plus d'une heure étant donné la complexité de ce sortilège.

Il testa ensuite le sortilège du Serpent de Feu sur les trois types de serpents que Rogue avait enfermés dans des cages.

Le plus impressionnant restait cependant le Moremplis, cela ressemblait en fait vraiment à une cape noire qui ondulait sur le sol, mais Harry l'avait repoussé avec un Patronus impeccable.

Cependant, il songeait que si Rogue ne lui avait jamais dit d'utiliser ce sortilège, il n'y aurait jamais pensé tout seul.

Enfin, Rogue lui avait fait affronté un bébé Cocatris qui faisait déjà presque un mètre de haut et qui essayait de cracher du feu avec vigueur sur Harry.

_Poisonnus shoot_ ! s'exclama Harry alors que le Cocatris s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus.

Il reçut la flèche en pleine dans le thorax alors que Harry venait de recevoir un jet de flammes en pleine tête. Il fut gravement brûlé jusqu'à ce que Rogue aille prendre un peu d'une potion qui bouillonnait encore dans les chaudrons en face de lui. Abelforth lui appliqua sur le visage. Ses cheveux n'avaient pas disparu grâce à l'intervention rapide de Rogue qui lui avait envoyé un jet d'eau mais ils avaient considérablement rétréci ce qui ne posait d'ailleurs pas vraiment de problèmes à Harry. Sinon, il ne gardait plus aucune cicatrice.

Le Cocatris avait par contre rapidement succombé, il était étendu mort par terre à côté d'eux.

Bien, Potter, il est bientôt midi et je suppose que vous allez devoir retourner à Poudlard, je vous ai dit le plus important, en attendant, il va me falloir débarrasser tout ça.

Harry, je t'attends donc ce soir à vingt-et-une heures encore, on pratiquera encore ce même sortilège de défense car il te sera très utile et que tu peux encore le perfectionner, nous reprendrons une fois cela fini avec la légilimencie car nous n'en avons plus parlé depuis longtemps et que c'est important, je te préviendrai pour que l'on ait une leçon au cours de la semaine prochaine.

N'auriez-vous pas un sortilège bien pour des duels ? demanda Harry.

Des duels ?

Oui, il y a des tournois de duels à Poudlard cette année, et je voudrais savoir s'il n'y aurait pas quelques sortilèges bien pour ça.

En ce qui me concerne j'aime bien la métamorphose, dit Abelforth, d'ailleurs Albus aimait aussi puisqu'il l'enseignait, je te conseille donc de changer les bras de ton adversaire en langues de caméléon, c'est assez rigolo.

Euh, c'est peut-être un peu difficile, dit Harry.

Oui, c'est vrai, dans ce cas, pourquoi pas un maléfice de Bourdonnement ?

Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? demanda Harry.

Ce maléfice provoque un gros bourdonnement que seule la personne qui le fait n'entend pas, crois-moi c'est particulièrement déplaisant.

Et il agita sa baguette alors qu'un bourdonnement particulièrement agaçant se faisait entendre, qui conduit Harry à se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles.

Tu vois que si tu le fais, ton adversaire sera particulièrement déstabilisé. Essaye, la formule est _bzulubulu_.

_Bzulubulu_ ! dit Harry joyeusement.

Il n'entendit rien mais cela fonctionnait apparemment car Abelforth avait fait une horrible grimace et ses oreilles venaient d'ailleurs subitement de disparaître. Harry fut choqué et arrêta le sortilège.

Je ne vous dérange pas ? demanda Severus qui s'occupait de ranger les ingrédients de potions.

Pardon, Severus, dit Abelforth dont les oreilles venait de réapparaître, différentes d'ailleurs de ses oreilles habituelles. Ah, bien sûr, c'est surprenant, dit-il à l'adresse de Harry qui contemplait bêtement ses oreilles. Allez Harry, nous nous reverrons ce soir…

Attendez Potter, dit Rogue derrière eux, vous pourrez utiliser ce maléfice aussi lors de l'attaque, ça pourrait être une bonne stratégie dans le cas où vous ne seriez pas entouré de gens de votre côté.

D'accord, dit Harry.

Il transplana accroché à Fumseck dans le placard à balais du hall d'entrée et en sortit sous le regard surpris de quelques élèves qui ne s'attendaient pas à le voir sortir de là.

Il attendit quelques instants l'arrivée de Ron et Hermione qui revenaient du cours de botanique accompagnés des autres élèves ainsi que des Aurors.

Il leur raconta un peu tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre en essayant d'éviter le plus possible les oreilles indiscrètes, mais comme le repas commençait, il dut résumer pour ne pas qu'ils entrent après tout le monde dans la Grande Salle. Ron était passionné mais Hermione était plutôt terrifiée par la liste des créatures que Harry lui avait montré quelques secondes.

Mais Ginny venait d'arriver également et Harry s'installa à côté d'elle en face de Ron et Hermione. Les amoureux allaient très bien en ce moment et ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans le château puisqu'une bonne partie des élèves se baladaient toujours main dans la main avec leur copain ou copine.

Grâce à son amour pour Ginny, Harry arrivait parfois à laisser de côté tout ce qu'il savait à propos de Voldemort, de l'attaque prévue de Poudlard et de plein d'autres choses.

Il était d'ailleurs extraordinairement optimiste en ce moment car il savait que avec l'aide de Rogue, le vrai faux espion et traître dont la loyauté envers Dumbledore ne vacillerait plus, il avait un gros avantage sur son ennemi juré, Voldemort.


	32. Course dans les cachots

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 32 : COURSE DANS LES CACHOTS**

Sur la porte de la salle du club de duels, les tableaux des matchs avaient été affichés et la moitié de l'école y était venue voir ce qui faisait qu'il était difficile de s'en approcher. Cependant, le professeur Bett arriva avec une copie de ces tableaux qu'elle plaça sur d'autres panneaux d'affichage :

TABLEAUX SEPTIEME ANNEE

_Potter Harry (Gryffondor)_

_Greengrass Daphné (Serpentard)_

_Abbot Hannah (Poufsouffle)_

_Nott Théodore (Serpentard)_

_Patil Parvati (Gryffondor)_

_Boot Terry (Serdaigle)_

_Brocklehurst Mandy_

_Zabini Blaise (Serpentard)_

_Parkinson Pansy (Serpentard)_

_Brown Lavande(Gryffondor)_

_Finch-Fletchley Justin (Poufsouffle)_

_Davis Tracey (Serpentard)_

_Weasley Ronald(Gryffondor)_

_Jones Megan (Poufsouffle)_

_Cornfoot Stephen (Serdaigle)_

_Thomas Dean (Gryffondor)_

_Macmillan Ernie (Poufsouffle)_

_Turpin Lisa (Serdaigle)_

_Hopkins Wayne (Poufsouffle)_

_Finnigan Seamus (Gryffondor)_

_Bones Susan (Poufsouffle)_

_Li Su (Serdaigle)_

_MacDougal Morag (Serdaigle)_

_Londubat Neville (Gryffondor)_

_Patil Padma (Serdaigle)_

_Smith Zacharias (Poufsouffle)_

_Midwigeon Eloise (Poufsouffle)_

_Goldstein Anthony (Serdaigle)_

_Corner Michael (Serdaigle)_

_Entwhistle Kevin (Serdaigle)_

_Perks Sally-Anne (Serdaigle)_

_Granger Hermione (Gryffondor)_

Harry commençait donc par un duel face à Daphné Greengrass ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Le duel aurait d'ailleurs lieu à treize heures trente aujourd'hui et il leur restait encore une demi-heure, Hermione disait avoir du courrier à envoyer et elle remonta dans la salle commune avec Ron qui tenait absolument à aller avec elle. Harry resta cependant avec Ginny dans les tribunes de la salle de duels dans laquelle avaient lieu certains matchs de quatrième année.

Les élèves qui connaissaient maintenant l'Expelliarmus n'hésitaient pas à l'utiliser et cela donnait souvent des duels très courts car ils oubliaient de se protéger en privilégiant l'attaque. Ainsi, en une demi-heure, il y eut une quinzaine de duels.

Attention, attention ! voici le duel qui opposera Harry Potter de Gryffondor à Daphné Greengrass de Serpentard, annonça la voix de Mrs Bett alors que Harry était déjà prêt sous la tente.

Le duel fut expédié très rapidement, Harry fit le sortilège de bourdonnement sans le prononcer d'ailleurs et Daphné fit tomber sa baguette en mettant ses mains sur les oreilles. Harry n'eut plus qu'à lui prendre avec un sortilège d'attraction pour gagner après lui avoir envoyé un tourbillon d'eau en pleine tête, tout ça en quelques fractions de secondes.

Potter qualifié pour les huitièmes de finales, il affrontera le vainqueur du prochain match qui oppose Hannah Abbot de Poufsouffle à Théodore Nott de Serpentard, cela lui fait donc cinq points au classement GV !

Le match suivant fut cependant plus disputé mais ce fut finalement Théodore Nott qui l'emporta après avoir fait un parfait sortilège d'Entrave.

Parvati Patil l'emporta finalement face à Terry Boot après un duel très disputé qui avait duré une dizaine de minutes, pendant lesquelles les deux élèves s'étaient échangés une série de sortilèges variés en évitant ceux de l'autre avec habileté sous les applaudissements du public.

Blaise Zabini l'avait emporté face à Mandy Brocklehurst mais le meilleur restait la façon dont Lavande Brown avait écrasé Pansy Parkinson. Elle lui avait d'abord lancé une flamme et Pansy étant un peu affolée par le feu en ce moment, elle avait préféré se jeter par terre et avait d'ailleurs failli sortir de l'arène et tomber dans le public. Elle s'était cependant rattrapée grâce à un sortilège d'expulsion lancé par terre.

Elle avait bien sûr essayé d'attaquer mais Lavande avait eu la très bonne idée de lui faire léviter les cheveux et elle essayait de l'étrangler avec. Finalement, elle lui envoya un puissant sortilège de stupéfixion et Pansy tomba raide sur le dos.

Cependant la sonnerie avait annoncé le début du cours suivant. Harry avait cours de sortilèges avec le professeur Flitwick. Harry lui rendit en retard son essai sur les sortilèges des Eléments.

Ils s'entraînèrent pendant ce cours à lancer un sortilège qu'ils avaient en fait commencé le matin pendant que Harry avait une leçon avec Rogue.

Les sortilèges des Eléments, comme l'avait rappelé Hermione en début de cours pour faire encore gagner quelques points à Gryffondor sous les yeux énervés des Serpentard, étaient des sortilèges qui nécessitaient la présence aux alentours d'éléments naturels, que ce soit le feu, l'eau, l'air, la terre. On pouvait ainsi composer des sortilèges d'attaque, des sortilèges de défense. Ils s'entraînaient donc à un simple sortilège qui permettait de contrôler les flammes d'une torche pour les diriger où l'on voulait. Ainsi, le professeur Flitwick avait disposé au centre de la salle en amphithéâtre, une grosse vasque contenant un feu magique. Chacun devait prendre un peu de ce feu pour l'amener dans d'autres vasques disposées sur le bureau du professeur Flitwick portant le nom de chaque élève.

Hermione maîtrisait parfaitement et comme d'habitude, elle s'amusait à en faire plus que ce qui était demandé puisqu'elle essayait de lancer un sortilège de métamorphose compliqué sur une boule de feu pour le transformer en canari. Et à la fin de l'heure elle avait réussi, un petit Vivet Doré de feu s'était envolé de la vasque pour aller se percher dans la vasque d'Hermione ce qui n'avait pas échappé au professeur Flitwick qui donna vingt points à Gryffondor et annonça qu'il en parlerait au professeur Lupin et à la Directrice.

Harry s'était contenté de faire le sortilège deux ou trois fois et il avait réussi parfaitement tout comme Ron ce qui avait fait qu'ils étaient partis dans une discussion pour faire leurs pronostics à propos de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Finalement, tous les Gryffondor à part Hermione avaient participé à la discussion et il ressortait que l'Irlande partait largement favorite même si le Canada était très en forme puisqu'il était le pays organisateur.

Le cours fut donc un petit moment de détente avant ce qui les attendait après, le cours de réaction face à une situation périlleuse de Maugrey Fol Œil avec le professeur Chourave.

Ce cours était en fait à la fois le cours préféré de tous mais aussi le plus redouté. Car s'il était comique de voir Maugrey stupéfixer des élèves au hasard, c'était beaucoup moins plaisant que ce soit sur nous-mêmes.

Et aujourd'hui, le premier stupéfixé fut celui qui entra dans la salle en premier, c'est-à-dire Hermione. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de réagir et Ron qui la suivait la rattrapa pour ne pas qu'elle tombe.

Mais Maugrey ne lui en voulait pas et semblait tout aussi grognon qu'à l'ordinaire alors que le professeur Chourave semblait de très bonne humeur.

La salle avait complètement changé et il y avait une sorte de forêt constituée de plantes magiques dont certaines semblaient dangereuses. Maugrey Fol Œil et le professeur Chourave étaient en fait dans la petite allée le long du mur de gauche qui menait normalement à l'estrade sur laquelle était habituellement placé Maugrey.

La porte qui donnait normalement sur une réserve derrière la salle avait été changée en grande arche. Mais on ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce derrière.

Allez, dépêchez-vous, grogna Maugrey. On a beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui car je peux vous assurer que ce que vous allez faire demain sera le plus difficile que vous ayez jamais fait. Et si vous voulez en sortir vivants vous avez intérêt à être attentifs. Je vous rends vos devoirs que vous m'avez rendus mardi, c'est vraiment nul en gros.

Harry était cependant stupéfait d'avoir obtenu un O. Maugrey avait d'ailleurs mis pour appréciation « complet et précis ». Hermione en revanche était particulièrement frustrée par le E qu'elle venait d'obtenir. Apparemment, Maugrey lui avait reproché d'en avoir trop dit et que ça en devenait incompréhensible et inutile.

Je t'avais prévenue Hermione, dit Ron.

Mais elle ne répondit pas et resta un peu en colère pendant le début du cours.

Professeur Chourave, vous pouvez donner des explications sur l'examen de demain ?

Oui, bonjour à tous, votre examen de demain sera en effet très inhabituel puisque ce sera un parcours du combattant dans les cachots. Le but sera évidemment de terminer ce parcours de la manière la plus efficace possible, pour cela, vous ne devrez pas perdre de temps et pour chaque obstacle réfléchir à la meilleure manière de le passer. Nous nous arrêterons pour l'instant à des plantes dangereuses même s'il il n'est pas exclu qu'il y ait quelques créatures simples dont vous savez tous vous débarrasser. Vous serez donc placés en situation périlleuse et vous devrez toujours rester vigilants…

VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! coupa Maugrey ce qui fit sursauter le professeur Chourave.

Euh oui, vigilance constante donc, reprit-elle. Oui, vous devrez donc rester vigilants à ce qui vous entoure pour être prêts à tout moment à dévier une attaque. Les meilleures notes iront à ceux qui auront été à la fois efficaces et rapides mais aussi sûrs d'eux et qui auront affronté avec courage les différents obstacles. Evidemment, plus vos sortilèges sont adaptés voire impressionnants, plus vous marquerez de points. Ces points compteront pour le tournoi des Gnomes Vaillants mais constituera aussi une note dans les deux disciplines concernées. C'est pourquoi, nous allons aujourd'hui voir au cours de ces quatre heures les principales réactions à avoir face à des plantes, nous avons pour cela aménagé la salle sous forme d'un parcours que nous allons faire ensemble pour découvrir certaines choses. Sachez aussi que vous pouvez à tout moment subir une attaque donc vous devrez rester vigilants…

VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! aboya Maugrey. Sachez que j'ai lâché quelques créatures au milieu de ces plantes et qu'elles n'hésiteront pas à vous attaquer, cela donne un peu plus de piment sinon ça ne serait pas marrant. Allez, c'est parti, on va commencer par passer dans la salle à côté, suivez-nous et allumez vos baguettes car on va faire cela dans l'ombre, c'est encore plus difficile et plus terrifiant.

Tous allumèrent leurs baguettes mais ils n'étaient pas beaucoup à vouloir suivre les professeurs.

Dépêchez-vous sinon vous allez passer la nuit en retenue dans cette salle ! grogna-t-il.

On ne voyait quasiment rien mais tous voyaient quand même aisément qu'ils traversaient un long tunnel de plantes dont certaines bougeaient.

Ils durent d'abord tous franchir un immense Filet du Diable qui traversait le chemin. Les professeurs étaient passés à côté sur un petit pont en bois et les attendaient de l'autre côté pour les regarder faire.

Harry, Hermione et Ron passèrent sans aucun problème si ce n'est que Crabbe et Goyle avaient essayé de les écraser pour passer avant. Mais finalement, ils s'étaient fait attraper par un tentacule et Hermione lui avait bien enfoncé la tête dans la plante. Ils avaient réussi à se libérer de l'emprise de la plante par des rayons lumineux sur les tentacules qui les empêchaient d'avancer. Ils connaissaient bien cette méthode pour l'avoir utilisée lors de la première année dans leur recherche de la pierre philosophale.

Les autres élèves les imitaient voyant que ça fonctionnait, mais étant un peu trop paniqués, ils se firent tous emprisonner lentement par la plante. Ainsi, Neville fut le seul autre qui réussit à se tirer complètement de la plante.

Mais les professeurs leur vinrent en aide et donnèrent des explications.

Apparemment, Maugrey avait lâché un grand nombre de lutins de Cornouaille. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas difficile à repousser mais lorsqu'on en était au cinquantième ça devenait assez agaçant. Ils s'attaquaient d'ailleurs même à Maugrey qui semblait être le seul à s'amuser, même le professeur Chourave était un peu énervée.

Mais à un moment, Pansy avait bousculé Harry volontairement.

Alors la nuit dans les toilettes, c'était comment ? demanda-t-il fortement en réponse.

Tous avaient entendu et les Gryffondor qui savaient tous ce qui s'était passé se mirent à rire. Les Serpentard avaient eu du mal à avaler ce coup et de toute évidence, la situation était à deux doigts de dégénérer en bagarre générale.

Mais ils furent interrompus par une Tentacula Vénéneuse qui venait d'attraper un lutin de Cornouaille. Elle l'avait directement avalé et on le voyait encore bouger dans la tige.

Certains étaient un peu stupéfiés alors que d'autres étaient morts de rire. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Pansy de lancer un regard noir à Harry lorsqu'ils reprirent la route.

Ils avaient ainsi vu comment vaincre une cinquantaine de plantes dans l'après-midi et le professeur Chourave leur donna un liste de sortilèges utiles pour le lendemain. Harry les connaissait quasiment tous mais de toute façon il n'aurait pas le temps d'apprendre ceux qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Vous allez passer individuellement demain et vous serez examinés par le professeur Maugrey et moi-même en même temps, annonça le professeur Chourave. Bien sûr, cela ne vous prendra pas toute la journée. Plus vous allez loin dans le parcours, plus vous pourrez continuer. Sinon, vous devrez arrêter. On vous attend donc tous à huit heures devant la salle d'examen. Pour vous y rendre, vous descendrez dans les cachots, vous traverserez l'étage et vous prendrez le troisième escalier sur votre gauche qui vous mènera dans un couloir très sombre, vous êtes attendus au bout de ce couloir, surtout, n'entrez pas dans les autres salles.

Juste après leur cours, le club de duels reprenait jusqu'à ce que tous les matchs des septième année soient finis. Ainsi, on avait désormais les matchs de huitièmes de finales :

TABLEAUX SEPTIEME ANNEE

_Potter Harry (Gryffondor)_

_Nott Théodore (Serpentard)_

_Patil Parvati (Gryffondor)_

_Zabini Blaise (Serpentard)_

_Brown Lavande(Gryffondor)_

_Davis Tracey (Serpentard)_

_Weasley Ronald(Gryffondor)_

_Thomas Dean (Gryffondor)_

_Macmillan Ernie (Poufsouffle)_

_Finnigan Seamus (Gryffondor)_

_Li Su (Serdaigle)_

_Londubat Neville (Gryffondor)_

_Patil Padma (Serdaigle)_

_Goldstein Anthony (Serdaigle)_

_Corner Michael (Serdaigle)_

_Granger Hermione (Gryffondor)_

Ces matchs devaient se dérouler le lendemain après l'examen de Maugrey et encore une fois, Harry aurait le plaisir d'affronter un des J.M.P.

En ce qui concernait ces matchs, Ron s'était imposé sans aucune difficulté face Megan Jones de Poufsouffle par un bon Maléfice du Saucisson, rapide et efficace.

Hermione quant à elle avait rencontré plus de difficultés face à Sally-Anne Perks de Serdaigle car celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de se défendre à l'aide du Charme du Bouclier. Même les sortilèges informulés d'Hermione étaient à chaque fois repoussés.

Mais elle s'imposa finalement en lui envoyant un sortilège d'Aveuglement invisible avant de la stupéfixer sous les applaudissements du public et de son premier supporter, Ron.

Le repas du soir avait été particulièrement joyeux puisque Peeves et Pooves s'y étaient invités et avaient commencé par jeter une armure à travers l'une des grandes vitres de la salle ce qui avait fait entrer de la brume avant que Lupin ait le réflexe de rapidement réparer la vitre.

PEEVES ! dehors ! s'écria McGonagall.

Et Pooves ? demanda Peeves.

POOVES AUSSI !

Mais les esprits frappeurs semblaient sourds à ses protestations et avaient attrapé un plat de purée qu'ils avaient envoyé en pleine figure de Mrs Bett. La cible visée était bien sûr Ombrage qui s'était d'ailleurs cachée sous la table mais leur manque de précision avait provoqué cet échec.

Cependant, Mrs Bett semblait parfaitement heureuse et elle était montée debout sur la table en éclatant de rire. Malheureusement, ayant les yeux pleins de purée, elle trébucha et s'étala à plat ventre par terre en renversant la table. Les couteaux volèrent et allèrent se planter dans le mur d'en face après avoir traversé Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête et frôlé la tête des élèves assis pour manger.

Tous les élèves riaient beaucoup jusqu'à ce que les esprits frappeurs s'en prennent à certains d'entre eux. Ainsi, ils avaient attrapé un élève de première année à la table de Gryffondor et l'avaient suspendu à un lustre. Celui-ci se débattit jusqu'à ce que Mrs Bett aille le chercher avec son Eclair de Feu, elle avait enfin réussi à s'enlever toute la purée. Et comme elle se baladait toujours avec son balai, elle l'avait eu heureusement à côté d'elle.

Mais finalement, leur dernière victime qui fut d'ailleurs le plus durement touchée fut Dolores Ombrage. Ils l'avaient non seulement attrapée par les pieds alors qu'elle se débattait mais que personne ne s'était levé pour l'aider, mais le pire restait qu'ils étaient sortis du château en cassant encore une vitre.

Le problème était que ça devenait dangereux et McGonagall dut réagir.

S'il vous plaît, restez tous dans la Grande Salle et terminez votre repas, les Aurors, pourriez-vous venir avec nous dehors, il faut la chercher. Professeur Flitwick vous prendrez ma place et n'hésitez pas à sanctionner les élèves qui sèmeront le trouble.

Cependant, personne ne respecta vraiment ce que venait de demander McGonagall et tous les élèves s'étaient précipités vers les vitres pour voir ce qu'il se passait dehors, et les professeurs aussi. Personne ne remarqua ce qui se passait derrière eux et lorsque le premier d'entre eux se retourna, il y avait la Marque des Ténèbres accompagné du sigle J.M.P qui flottait dans la Grande Salle, les J.M.P s'étant rapidement mêlés à la foule.

Un grand nombre d'élèves commencèrent à crier et le professeur Flitwick semblait dépassé par les évènements. C'est alors que le professeur Lupin intervint.

_Sonorus_ ! SILENCE ! dit-il d'une voix forte qui résonna dans la Grande Salle en calmant tous les élèves qui s'affolaient et couraient dans tous les sens. Certains semblaient déjà même prêts à partir. Vous allez rester où vous êtes, cela n'est pas une attaque mais l'œuvre d'un imbécile qui a profité de cet évènement pour semer la terreur. Puisque c'est comme ça, vous allez tous retourner à votre place et finir votre repas sans un mot sinon vous aurez une retenue.

Et je vous changerai en cochons ! ajouta Maugrey de sa voix forte.

Les professeurs firent disparaître la Marque des Ténèbres et quelques minutes plus tard, les Aurors revinrent avec une Ombrage trempée.

Tout le monde comprit instantanément que les esprits frappeurs l'avaient jetée dans le lac. Elle semblait furieuse mais McGonagall essayait de la calmer en lui envoyant de l'air chaud avec sa baguette. Pendant ce temps, Lupin lui explique ce qui s'était passé et elle laissa Ombrage pour prendre la parole.

Bien, puisque qu'un certain groupe d'élèves qui se sont donnés pour nom les J.M.P s'amusent à semer la terreur dans le château, j'annonce que nous allons procéder à l'examen des baguettes sur les personnes envers qui nous avons des soupçons et celui qui a fait ça sera exclu sans hésitation, il peut déjà préparer ses valises. C'est d'ailleurs parfaitement légal puisque le Ministère a décidé de faire passer un décret qui entrera en application demain. Ces élèves-là comparaîtront même devant le Magenmagot. On ne laissera pas se produire à Poudlard ce genre de comportements. Vous avez déjà de la chance que le Ministère n'autorise pas l'utilisation du Veritaserum.

La plupart des élèves semblaient très rassurés par cette mesure et Harry était étonné qu'elle soit acceptée alors qu'il s'était fait presque punir par McGonagall pour l'avoir proposée. Mais si la Directrice avait enfin pris conscience du danger, ce n'était pas plus mal.

Peeves et Pooves étaient cependant rentrés dans le château mais Maugrey Fol Œil s'en était occupé et même si personne ne savait ce qu'il leur avait fait, cela devait être très efficace pour faire peur aux esprits frappeurs.

Mrs Bett avait d'ailleurs regardé avec admiration Maugrey faire cela et maintenant toute l'école était au courant. C'était assez bizarre de voir ça surtout que des élèves prétendaient les avoir vu s'embrasser ce qui était probablement faux, car c'était deux professeurs et séparés par quasiment cent ans de différence. Mais après tout, étant donné qu'ils allaient très bien ensemble, tous finissaient par l'accepter.

Le repas du soir se termina donc dans une bonne ambiance après que tout fut remis en place.

Harry se rendit chez Abelforth pour sa leçon alors que Ron et Hermione se rendaient à l'AD pour donner leur leçon aux élèves de cinquième année.

Lorsque Harry arriva chez Abelforth, il fut surpris d'entendre des grognements venant de l'intérieur. Il frappa à la porte mais personne ne répondit. Les grognements continuaient. Harry frappa encore une fois mais cette fois Abelforth entendit et répondit.

Attend Harry, j'arrive.

Après une longue attente et des grognements féroces, Abelforth apparut les cheveux complètement ébouriffés et sa longue robe de sorcier déchirée.

C'était quoi ces grognements ? demanda Harry en entrant un instant.

Oh rien, ce n'est pas important, dit Abelforth alors qu'un autre grognement se faisait entendre dans une pièce de l'arrière de la maison.

Harry essaya de lire dans les pensées de Abelforth mais il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas encore de pouvoirs en légilimencie et donc c'était inutile.

Harry en déduit donc que ce devait être une créature qu'il étudierait peut-être avec Rogue.

Mais Abelforth lui avait offert un sorbet à la framboise avant qu'ils sortent pour faire l'exercice.

Harry avait encore beaucoup progressé et Abelforth en était très content, il avait dit qu'il n'auraient pas besoin de leçons la semaine prochaine et qu'ils passeraient donc à la légilimencie déjà commencée mais laissée de côté depuis un peu moins de deux semaines.

Il fut donc de retour pour vingt-deux heures environ à Poudlard.

Il rejoint donc l'AD. Tous les élèves étaient concentrés et Ron, Hermione et Lupin observaient les élèves qui pratiquaient par couples. Ils étaient en train d'apprendre le maléfice d'entrave. Ginny était là aussi pour aider.

Lorsque Harry arriva, ils s'arrêtèrent tous pour le regarder mais il leur fit signe de reprendre et aida à donner des conseils. Certains élèves étaient très brillants et réussissaient des sortilèges puissants. D'autres avaient plus de difficultés mais il était bien de voir la concentration et la motivation de tous.

Finalement, la séance se termina vers vingt-trois heures et les élèves regagnèrent leurs dortoirs alors que McGonagall venait d'arriver pour parler à Lupin.

Remus, j'ai décidé que l'on jetterait des sortilèges sur les vitres pour les rendre incassables, j'ai prévu un plan des vitres à s'occuper pour chacun des professeurs.

Elle lui donna un parchemin qui montrait un plan avec des indications en dessous.

Mais si vous n'avez pas le temps, ce n'est pas vraiment pressé, c'est pour éviter que Peeves et Pooves fassent entrer de la brume dans les couloirs. Ils viennent de casser toutes les vitres de l'appartement d'Ombrage qui est encore venue se plaindre. Mais Maugrey y est allé, il a utilisé un sortilège que je ne connais pas, apparemment Peeves et Pooves le craignent vraiment…

Ce doit être un sortilège de Torsion Atmosphérique, intervint Hermione.

Pardon ? demanda McGonagall surprise.

Un sortilège de Torsion Atmosphérique, le nom est bien sûr inadapté car l'air de se tord pas, mais ça tord quelque chose qui n'est pas vraiment matériel, et c'est très douloureux pour les esprits frappeurs, les fantômes…

D'où tu connais ça ? demanda Lupin.

C'est marqué au douzième chapitre de l'_Encyclopédie Fantomatique_.

Merci de nous le dire Miss Granger, je vais lire ça, prenez dix points pour Gryffondor pour services rendus à l'école.

Hermione était ravie et elle n'avait jamais fait gagner autant de points en si peu de temps puisque déjà le matin, Gryffondor était à nouveau en tête alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés derniers il y a quelques jours à cause des réactions de Harry.

Ils remontèrent donc à la salle commune et Hermione voulut qu'ils fassent encore une heure de révisions pour l'examen du lendemain.

Elle était évidemment très stressée et Harry sentait qu'elle avait envie de s'affirmer dans le tournoi du Gnome Vaillant.

Ron essayait de la réconforter et même Dobby était inquiet de la voir dans cet état. Cependant, c'était assez habituel à chaque examen, donc en fait Hermione était tout à fait dans son état normal.

Le meilleur moyen d'être prêt pour l'examen restait donc encore une bonne nuit de sommeil et c'est ce à quoi ils se résolurent.

Harry passait ces nuits à rêver à Ginny et il était on ne peut mieux en ce moment, tous les matins, il se réveillait heureux, avec l'envie de commencer sa journée.

Et ce fut encore la même chose même si un examen difficile l'attendait.

A cette heure-là dans la Grande Salle, il n'y avait quasiment personne. Seuls les septième et les quatrième année étaient là, ils devaient avoir eux aussi des examens.

Maugrey semblait particulièrement heureux ce qui signifiait que l'examen devait être assez risqué.

Enfin, tous les élèves de septième année se rendirent dans les cachots ensemble, les Serpentard un peu en retrait. Maugrey Fol Œil et Pomona Chourave y étaient allés un peu avant.

Au fond du couloir où ils se trouvaient, il y avait un grand hall très sombre éclairé par des chandelles qui émettaient une faible lueur verte.

Etant donné que vous êtes nombreux, vous n'allez pas passer tous ensemble, à part par endroits, pour cela il y a une salle d'attente où attendront ceux qui ne sont pas passés, annonça le professeur Chourave. Vous y attendrez obligatoirement et vous y trouverez des divertissements. On va donc d'abord commencer par une rapide épreuve commune pour déterminer l'ordre dans lequel vous passerez, plus vous réussirez rapidement, plus vous passerez tôt. Il est interdit d'aider les autres ou au contraire de s'opposer à eux sous peine de pénalisations. Vous obtiendrez à la fin une note comprise entre zéro et cinquante qui s'ajoutera à vos points au classement GV. Le professeur Maugrey et moi-même vous donnerons une note qui comptera pour le trimestre en cours dans nos disciplines.

Je rappelle que le but est de survivre, vous devez vous imaginer que vous êtes en danger et que le seul moyen de survivre est de résister aux attaques et d'avancer pour vous en sortir, alors VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! Et pour ce qui est du danger, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'aurez aucun mal à vous rendre compte que vous en encourrez de très grands.

Allez, suivez-nous ! dit le professeur Chourave en ouvrant des doubles portes au fond du hall.

Ils entrèrent dans une très longue salle très humide et très sombre.

Le but de cette épreuve est donc d'arriver le premier à la fin du parcours en passant le plus vite possible les obstacles. Vous aurez ainsi une note de zéro à vingt-cinq pour cette partie de l'épreuve et les vingt-cinq autres points seront pour la suite. Nous vous surveillerons du haut de ce balcon, expliqua le professeur Chourave en montrant un long balcon.

Celui-ci surplombait la salle jusqu'au bout et qui semblait traverser le mur par une ouverture au fond de la salle mais il était difficile de voir tous les détails dans l'obscurité. On pouvait y accéder par une échelle métallique.

Bien, en cas de grave problème, vous pouvez envoyer des étincelles mais sachez que cela vous enlève automatiquement cinq points, à vous de ne pas utiliser cette possibilité n'importe comment. Je donnerai le top, préparez-vous, vous devrez d'abord sauter en bas, ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a assez d'eau pour ne pas vous faire mal.

En effet, devant eux, il y avait une sorte de fosse et si l'on regardait en bas, à cinq mètres en dessous, la lumière se reflétait sur de l'eau. Pendant ce temps, les professeurs étaient montés sur le balcon et tous s'étaient alignés le long du bord, prêts à sauter. Mais certains hésitaient à cause de la hauteur.

Cependant, le professeur Chourave siffla pour donner le départ. Ils sautèrent tous ensemble et s'écrasèrent dans la fosse remplie d'eau. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas que de l'eau puisqu'on sentait une substance gluante qui s'agitait alors que quelqu'un venait de crier à côté de Harry.

Apparemment, c'était des algues qui bougeaient mais Harry ne s'en soucia pas, il traversa la fosse le plus rapidement possible. Mais il était difficile et épuisant de traverser cette épaisseur d'algues gluantes.

Ils étaient plusieurs à être arrivés en même temps en premier mais certains se débattaient encore derrière lui. Il y avait une sorte de terrain en terre après cette fosse. Ils coururent donc une cinquantaine de mètres alors que des lutins de Cornouaille entraient par dizaines par une ouverture dans le mur.

Harry n'hésita pas une seconde et il envoya un le maléfice du Rayon Rose à ceux qui l'attaquaient. Ce fut très efficace car les autres n'osaient plus trop l'attaquer et s'étaient rués sur ses camarades. Il en fut donc débarrassé et continua à courir. Deux énormes Tentacula Vénéneuses étaient placées en plein milieu du chemin. Harry qui était le premier, trancha une des têtes de l'une d'elle et passa contre le mur de gauche le temps que la tête située de l'autre côté se retourne vers lui. Il était donc passé et il y avait maintenant un écart confortable entre lui et Zabini qui le suivait.

Il fallait emprunter ensuite un étroit tunnel qui était très sombre. Il était encombré de toiles d'araignée et Harry fit un gros nettoyage devant lui avec le sortilège du tourbillon d'eau. Au bout du tunnel, il y avait une autre grande pièce dont le sol était tapissé de Filets du Diable. Harry vit une échelle de cordes de l'autre côté qui permettait de monter sur un balcon. Il envoya le maléfice du Rayon Rose sur le Filet du Diable pour se frayer un chemin au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait.

Mais le chemin tracé se refermait derrière lui alors que la plante devenait terriblement agitée. Ceux qui passeraient derrière n'avaient donc pas vraiment de la chance d'être derrière Harry. Mais ils semblaient en être encore loin.

Harry agrippa l'échelle de cordes et monta alors qu'elle se balançait dangereusement. Lorsqu'il arriva en haut, Hermione venait d'entrer dans la salle, elle avait doublé Zabini. Le balcon donnait sur un autre tunnel très humide et il se retrouva dans une autre pièce sur un balcon qui surplombait une fosse remplie d'eau très agitée. Des centaines de cordes pendaient du plafond, elles étaient tellement longues qu'elles trempaient dans l'eau.

_Accio corde _! dit Harry et la corde qui était devant lui s'approcha jusqu'à ce qu'il l'attrape.

Il n'hésita pas une seconde et sauta accroché à la corde alors qu'il attrapait une des suivantes. C'était extrêmement épuisant d'autant plus que sur un autre balcon situé à droite de la salle, un crabe de feu essayait de l'atteindre. Il se contenta de lui envoyer une flèche empoisonnée qui se planta dans sa carapace.

Il arriva de l'autre côté, et passa par un autre tunnel qui donnait dans une nouvelle salle. Cette fois le sol était couvert de cactus à des deux côtés d'un chemin. Tous les cactus lui envoyèrent plein d'épines.

_Serpenflamentis_ ! dit-il.

Il sortit de sa baguette une gigantesque flamme mais il s'en servit comme bouclier, il l'enroula autour de lui et traversa la salle en allant droit devant lui.

Il arriva dans un autre tunnel qui tournait vers la gauche. Mais alors qu'il passait dans le tunnel, un carreau se retira et il glissa dans un large tuyau qui semblait descendre à des kilomètres sous terre. Le tunnel était infesté d'énormes araignées que Harry repoussa avec divers sortilèges. Il essaya d'en griller le maximum pour le moment où Ron passerait par là mais elles apparaissaient par des galeries horizontales.

Enfin le tuyau s'arrêta et il tomba d'une dizaine de mètres de hauteur dans un large bassin envahi de Nénuxiques, des sortes de plantes aux grandes feuilles qui font quasiment deux mètres de diamètres et qui essaient d'emprisonner ceux qui les touchent pour les empoisonner avec des substances toxiques.

Le professeur Chourave avait expliqué qu'il fallait utiliser pour cela le sortilège de Froissement et ils avaient tous essayé la veille.

Mais ils n'étaient pas dans un bassin dans lequel il y avait un fort courant qui rendait quasiment impossible de bien se placer pour viser la plante tout en nageant. Harry y passa quasiment dix minutes pour essayer d'atteindre la rive d'en face tout en repoussant les Nénuxiques qui s'approchaient trop de lui.

_Froceo_ ! dit-il finalement sur le dernier Nénuxique qui tentait de se refermer sur sa jambe. Celui-ci se recroquevilla comme lorsque l'on froisse un papier et que l'on en fait une boule.

Il se hissa donc sur le rebord mais ne prit pas le temps de récupérer son souffle, il avait une forte avance car personne n'était encore arrivé dans le bassin. Il emprunta donc le vieil escalier rouillé qui menait à un trou dans le mur. Il tomba encore sur un tunnel et se trouva dans une grande salle dans laquelle il y avait un grand arbre tortueux. Harry en fit le tour et conclut qu'il fallait escalader l'arbre qui semblait interminable en hauteur d'autant plus que par moments il y poussait des lianes parasites et des champignons toxiques dont il fallait absolument se débarrasser en montant.

De plus il fallait faire vite car ce genre de plantes repoussaient en quelques secondes.

_Fragmentatum_ ! dit-il sur un gros Cactus Empestif. Celui-ci explosa en projetant des morceaux partout. Harry en reçut un en plein sur le verre de ses lunettes qui faillirent tomber. Heureusement qu'il en portait car sinon il l'aurait pris en plein dans l'œil.

L'odeur était épouvantable et il se pinça le nez en continuant à grimper. Mais les branches devenaient de plus en plus fines et flexibles et même le tronc bougeait. Et le fait que les lianes magiques qui couraient tout le long du tronc ne tenaient pas ne l'aidait pas beaucoup. Cependant, il y avait une longue poutre qui reliait l'arbre à la paroi de la chambre qui était circulaire.

Il s'y engagea donc et elle était d'ailleurs très instable mais il réussit quand même à passer. Au-dessous de lui, il y avait au moins une cinquantaine de mètres de vide et il distinguait très mal le sol.

Cependant il devait ensuite marcher sur une étroite corniche le long de la paroi qui menait à une ouverture dans le mur et il préféra éviter de regarder en bas. Le problème était que le mur était couvert de Lichens Souffleurs des Andes et qu'il fallait s'en débarrasser au fur et à mesure de la progression. Pour cela, il fallait connaître le point faible de cette plante qui était sa crainte de la pollution. A la moindre pollution, elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même et rentrait en fait dans ses racines incrustées entre les pierres des parois.

Il était en fait nécessaire de s'en débarrasser car cet plante émettait par moments de la vapeur comme une cocotte-minute ce qui aurait pu faire tomber Harry dans le vide.

_Irrespiritus_ ! dit Harry après s'être bouché le nez. Un gaz malodorant et de couleur rousse sortit de sa baguette et immédiatement les Lichens Souffleurs des Andes se recroquevillèrent.

Il se dépêcha de passer car il savait que l'effet était de courte durée. Pour s'assurer il préféra recommencer le sortilège une deuxième fois lorsqu'il était au milieu du trajet.

Mais il réussit à passer. A cet instant, il venait d'entendre les bruits de pas de quelqu'un qui venait d'entrer en bas au pied de l'arbre mais il ne put distinguer qui c'était.

Il s'engouffra donc dans le tunnel et après une bifurcation il se trouva au milieu d'un torrent qu'il dut remonter difficilement à cause du courant. Cependant c'était le seul chemin étant donné que les autres chemins étaient fermés par de grosses grilles.

Il arriva cependant dans une pièce circulaire dans laquelle se déversait une cascade à l'origine du torrent. Harry ne voyait pas la sortie et il se douta qu'elle était derrière la cascade. C'est pourquoi il envoya un éclair de stupéfixion dans la cascade et le sortilège ne heurta rien signe qu'il y avait bien la sortie là-bas.

Il prit de l'élan et traversa la cascade tout en restant vigilant à ce qu'il pourrait trouver derrière.

Il y avait un large escalier qui montait, infesté d'une trentaine de types de plantes différentes. Harry ne s'embêta pas et utilisa son sortilège que lui avait appris Abelforth. C'était l'occasion de l'utiliser pour la première fois dans une situation dangereuse.

Ce fut le meilleur moyen de réussir. L'escalier, dont Harry ne voyait pas le haut lorsqu'il y avait encore les plantes, faisait une cinquantaine de mètres de long et son sortilège ne s'arrêta pas, lorsque Harry le parcourut, il y avait des restes de plantes mais aussi des dizaines de lutins de Cornouaille assommés par terre. Seul un crabe de feu géant s'était déjà relevé.

_Waterwhirloo _! s'écria Harry. Le crabe de feu fut emporté par le torrent qui sortit de la baguette de Harry mais il fut retenu par certaines des plantes qui venaient déjà de repousser derrière lui.

Harry grimpa l'escalier mais il était un peu essoufflé et il ne pouvait plus courir comme au début.

Il arriva cependant dans une pièce circulaire très haute et Harry n'arrivait pas à distinguer le plafond. Il y avait cependant plusieurs vieux balais par terre. Harry en enfourcha un et s'envola vers le haut, la pièce devait faire en fait environ cinq cent mètres et il venait de remonter tout ce qu'il était descendu par le toboggan.

Cependant la pièce s'élargissait et il y avait une large terrasse sur tout son pourtour. Au milieu des airs se trouvait une grande vasque dans laquelle brûlait un feu magique.

Il y en avait trente-sept autres petites tout autour avec un nom inscrit en lettres dorées. Harry regarda la sienne et supposa qu'il fallait peut-être l'allumer.

Il utilisa donc le sortilège vu la veille en cours de sortilèges et enflamma sa vasque.

Immédiatement, une porte s'ouvrit dans le mur à gauche et il se retrouva dans un grand hall dans lequel donnaient plusieurs portes.

Harry entendit des bruits de pas et les professeurs Maugrey et Chourave arrivèrent.

Comment avaient vous fait, Harry ? demanda le professeur Chourave.

Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

Vous êtes rentrés dans l'escalier il y a moins de dix minutes et vous en êtes déjà sorti ?

Oui, j'ai fait vite, dit Harry qui était d'ailleurs toujours essoufflé.

Excellent, ça vous fera donc la note maximale pour l'instant, soit vingt-cinq points, Harry.

Maintenant, il y a la suite de l'épreuve, tu vas me suivre et Pomona tu t'occuperas des autres élèves en attendant.

D'ailleurs des étincelles rouges venaient d'entrer par l'une des ouvertures au fond ce qui signifiait qu'un élève avait besoin d'aide. Le professeur Chourave partit en courant.

Bon Potter, j'ai vu le début, c'était excellent, c'était propre et tu savais ce que tu faisais, après pour les autres, c'était vraiment n'importe quoi, ils sont tous coincés ailleurs. Certains ont mis déjà vingt minutes à sortir du premier bassin, je pense qu'on peut les attendre toute la journée. De toutes façons, on a décidé qu'ils finiraient et qu'ils passeraient la nuit ici tant qu'ils n'ont pas fini, ça leur donnera envie d'être plus sérieux en classe. Mais toi c'était vraiment excellent, on va voir la suite.

Qui est derrière moi ? demanda Harry.

Miss Granger, mais elle a beaucoup de retard quand même. Le suivant est cet imbécile de Zabini, mais il est encore dans le lac des Nénuxiques, je crois que ton copain Weasley arrive ensuite. Bon l'entrée est ici, c'est un autre parcourt comme le premier mais cette fois c'est tout seul et c'est moins physique, tu devras juste détruire tout ce qu'il y a devant toi pour passer toujours le plus vite possible. Tu peux utiliser les étincelles mais je doute que tu en ais besoin, mais comme je suis tout seul et que tu es tout seul, tu peux tout simplement m'appeler aussi, je suis sur le balcon.

Maugrey ouvrit une autre double porte après avoir traversé un autre couloir sombre.

Allez c'est parti !

OK !

Harry partit en courant et après un court couloir il entra dans une salle avec une Tentacula Vénéneuse. Il lui envoya une flèche en plein dans sa partie principale et elle mourut instantanément. Il ne perdit pas de temps et passa à côté pour entrer dans une autre salle remplie de cactus. Il utilisa son sortilège Acidifiant et lentement, tous les cactus se recroquevillèrent sur eux même lui laissant le passage. Un lutin de Cornouaille venait d'entrer.

_Bullibulus sanguinolo_ ! dit Harry même s'il n'était pas vraiment enchanté par le fait d'utiliser ce maléfice.

Le lutin finit par exploser dans un cri aigu.

Il continua donc et entra dans la troisième salle, celle-ci était envahie de Roseaux Fouettards et Harry se souvenant parfaitement du cours de la veille, utilisa le maléfice du Saucisson pour les empêcher de s'attaquer à lui. Il se trouva face à une grande armoire qui s'ouvrit. Il en sortit un Détraqueur.

Vas-y tu peux le tuer ! lui cria Maugrey du haut du balcon, ne te contentes pas de le repousser.

OK, _Evil invasium_ ! dit Harry d'un ton féroce.

Une sorte de jet d'obscurité jaillit de sa baguette et heurta le Détraqueur, Harry prit soin de reculer un peu, juste avant que celui-ci n'explose dans un nuage de fumée noir en produisant un horrible hurlement.

Harry continua et dut combattre un Filet du Diable, il commençait à trouver cela vraiment répétitif mais il ne réfléchit pas et le détruisit à l'aide d'un sortilège de Déflagration.

Le Filet du Diable brûla entièrement et il passa dans une autre pièce, il dut affronter un Rosier du Groenland. C'était d'une simplicité déroutante car il suffisait d'une simple flamme pour le griller, cette plante craignant par-dessus tout la chaleur, elle devait toujours vivre à une température inférieure à dix degrés.

Harry passa encore toutes les autres salles à la suite. Il affronta des Champignons Hypnotisants, Marbousiers du Mexique qui avaient la particularité d'envoyer une sorte de jus très toxique. Mais il suffisait de s'en protéger en envoyant de l'eau qui était censée boucher les pores de la plante pour l'étouffer, cette plante ayant la particularité de ne pas avoir besoin d'eau pour vivre. Il avait également affronté quelques autres cactus particuliers mais cette seconde épreuve était beaucoup plus facile que la première et il termina rapidement.

C'était plus facile, dit Harry lorsqu'il eut terminé.

Oui, c'est vrai, mais c'était pour mieux observer la façon de faire de chacun, dommage que ce n'était pas aussi intéressant que la première partie. Tu auras ta note finale à la fin étant donné que l'on devra comparer mais je pense que pour le style personne ne fera mieux que toi, tu es libre en attendant et il faudrait que tu reviennes vers dix-huit heures au même endroit que celui où on t'a accueilli. La sortie est par là, dit-il finalement en montrant une porte, on emprunte le même chemin au début de toute façon.

Mais Hermione n'était toujours pas sortie de la première épreuve et Maugrey retourna prendre son poste avec le professeur Chourave.

Harry remonta donc et sortit des cachots. Il fut tout d'abord ébloui par la lumière du hall car il avait été habitué plus d'une heure à l'obscurité. En effet, le sortilège Lumos ne lui avait apporté que peu de lumière.

Potter, que faites-vous là ? demanda McGonagall surprise de le croiser dans le hall d'entrée.

J'ai fini, dit Harry simplement.

Fini, _fini quoi_ ?

L'examen de réaction face à une situation périlleuse et de botanique.

Ce n'est pas possible, Maugrey m'avait prévenu que c'était très long et que personne ne serait sorti avant midi !

J'ai bien réussi, annonça Harry sur un ton modeste.

Par la barbe de Merlin, vous avez même excellemment bien réussi ! J'ai visité ce matin avant que l'épreuve pour vérifier que tout allait bien et j'avoue que c'était extrêmement difficile, avez-vous votre note ?

Non pas encore, ils donneront les notes à la fin quand tout le monde sera passé.

Et les autres ? ont-ils passé la première épreuve ? demanda McGonagall.

Non, ils n'avaient pas encore fini quand je suis parti, répondit Harry.

Ca se comprend, avoua McGonagall. Bien, je vais vous laisser, profitez-en pour avoir un peu de repos, après tout ça, vous le méritez bien. Bonne journée.

Merci professeur.

Harry retourna à la salle commune de Gryffondor, ils avait reçu une lettre d'un hibou que lui donna Ginny qu'il venait de retrouver.

Elle provenait de Fred et George :

_Salut à tous, _

_C'est une très bonne idée votre Brigade des Griffons et on vous aidera, on a déjà prévu quelques trucs en fonction de ce que vous avez demandé._

_Mais vous pourrez en effet passez demain matin au magasin pour qu'on voie plus en détail._

_Passez un bon début de week-end d'ici là._

_Fred et George._

_PS. N'oubliez pas de dire bonjour à Dolores Ombrage de notre part ! Et à Rusard tant que vous y êtes._

Harry n'avait absolument rien compris à ce que tout cela voulait dire, à part la fin et il se demandait comme Fred et George étaient au courant pour la Brigade des Griffons.

Moi aussi, je n'ai rien compris, avoua Ginny.

Attend… ça ne serait pas Hermione qui leur a envoyé une lettre à midi hier ? demanda Harry ?

Possible oui, répondit Ginny.

En attendant, ils passèrent la fin de leur matinée à la cafétéria en amoureux.

Peu après onze heures, Hermione arriva elle aussi.

Harry, Maugrey m'a raconté ce que tu as fait, félicitations.

Merci, et toi tu t'en es bien sortie ? demanda Harry.

Oui, mais beaucoup moins bien que toi, j'ai eu dix-huit points à la première partie mais à la deuxième je ne sais pas encore.

Ils ne t'ont pas mis plus ? s'étonna Harry.

Non, mais ils notent sévèrement, et certains ont appelé à l'aide tellement de fois qu'ils ont déjà zéro. Quand je suis sortie, certains en étaient encore au début de la première partie. A ce qu'il parait, certains étaient même en pleurs. Ca se comprend, c'était horrible.

Mais enfin vers treize heures, Ron arriva lui aussi et ils allèrent manger tous ensemble, il avait obtenu la note de treize points à la première partie.

Hermione avait sorti la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lire le matin, mais c'était surtout dû au fait qu'elle tremblait trop pour pouvoir la tenir.

Il était devenu complètement inutile de la lire, la une était aujourd'hui consacrée à une recette de cuisine venant du Pérou.

Cependant l'après-midi, ils se mirent au travail et firent leurs essais dans toutes les matières. Slughorn était enfin réapparu au repas de midi mais semblait de mauvaise humeur, Harry se dit qu'il attendrait un peu pour l'interroger à propos des J.M.P.

Alors qu'il était à la cafétéria, Mrs Bett vint le chercher sur son balai pour son duel avec Nott qui était sorti lui aussi, l'air de très mauvaise humeur.

On va faire ça dès maintenant, les duels des autres années sont un peu nuls donc comme vous avez terminé, on va le faire avec vous, annonça Mrs Bett de sa voix rauque en les tirant tous les deux par le bras dans sa salle de duels.

Déjà beaucoup d'élèves étaient là et ils éclatèrent en applaudissements à l'arrivée de Harry et Nott.

Mrs Bett ne les fit pas attendre pour commencer :

Allez-y ! aha ! s'écria soudain Mrs Bett du haut de sa tour.

Très bien, dit Harry qui ne voulait pas gâcher sa belle réussite de la matinée.

Il lui envoya un maléfice du Saucisson en même temps que Nott lui envoyait un éclair de stupéfixion. Les deux sortilèges se heurtèrent. Apparemment, Nott n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire et il reprit immédiatement en lui envoyant une grosse boule de feu.

Harry riposta avec son sortilège du tourbillon d'eau et arrosa toute la salle derrière. Mais le public ne lui en voulait pas même si avec le froid ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie d'être mouillés.

Nott cependant s'était baissé.

_Neras decrecerem_, dit Harry et il envoya une flamme noire sur Nott. C'était un sortilège qu'il avait appris avec Hermione durant les vacances au Terrier.

Nott fut touché et commença à tousser fortement. Harry ne perdit pas une seconde et lui envoya un fort rayon rose jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe inanimé.

Et Pot-Pot remporte le combat ! s'écria Mrs Bett.

Elle descendit cependant ranimer Nott qui était resté inconscient. Pour cela, elle lui renversa un gros seau d'eau glacée sur la tête.

Nott lança un regard noir à Harry et partie sans dire un mot.

Harry Potter est donc en quarts de finales ! ce qui lui donne encore sept points au classement GV.

Harry était très heureux, il venait décidément de réussir sa journée.

Et l'après-midi se passa sans encombres, Hermione leur expliqua seulement à propos de la lettre de Fred et George, ailleurs l'avait d'ailleurs oubliée jusqu'à ce qu'ils retournent dans leur appartement.

C'est pour la Brigade des Griffons, expliqua Hermione, je leur ai demandé qu'ils nous préparent des capes et des masques spéciales pour le moment où l'on interviendra, si possible, je leur ai demandé d'ajouter quelques fonctions supplémentaires pour nous aider.

Tu aurais pu nous prévenir, dit Harry.

Oui mais on n'avait pas le temps et il fallait réviser, sinon tu aurais voulu y aller tout de suite. On ira les voir demain matin !

Excellent, dit Harry.

Pour le repas du soir, il manquait encore quelques élèves de septième année et les professeurs Maugrey et Chourave n'étaient pas encore revenus.

Ils n'arrivèrent qu'au milieu du repas avec les derniers élèves qui étaient apparemment épuisés et affamés.

Ils n'ont pas mangé, expliqua Ron qui était sorti le dernier d'entre eux. Maugrey a absolument refusé.

D'accord, répondit Harry.

Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! dit McGonagall après s'être levée. Merci, cela concerne les élèves de septième année qui ont eu un examen difficile aujourd'hui, étant donné que les résultats n'ont pas encore été communiqués, je vais le faire maintenant. Je vous donne donc les points que vous avez obtenus au classement des Gnomes Vaillants. Harry Potter a obtenu cinquante points…

Plusieurs élèves applaudirent très fort suivis de tous les autres à part une partie de la table des Serpentard.

… après une prestation remarquable. Ensuite Hermione Granger a obtenu quarante-et-un points, Blaise Zabini a obtenu trente-neuf points, Ronald Weasley a obtenu trente-cinq points, Neville Londubat a obtenu trente-quatre points…

A chaque fois, les notes étaient accueillies d'applaudissements.

… Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe ont obtenu zéro points pour cause d'abandon. Bravo à tous ceux qui ont donné le meilleur d'eux-mêmes et je vous encourage à continuer dans votre sérieux pour réussir brillamment vos prochains examens qui auront lieu samedi prochain. Bonne fin de soirée à tous.

Si le calcul de Harry était bon, il avait pour l'instant soixante-deux points au classement GV et il en était encore à une expérience de Troll, mais ce n'était que le début. L'année serait longue.


	33. La faiblesse de Voldemort

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 33 : LA FAIBLESSE DE VOLDEMORT**

La fin des huitièmes de finales du tournoi de duels des élèves de septième année avait été complètement éparpillée car il avait fallu tenir compte de ceux qui étaient sortis tard de l'examen et de ceux qui avaient également d'autres clubs.

Ainsi, on avait le tableau des quarts de finales :

TABLEAU SEPTIEME ANNEE

_Potter Harry (Gryffondor)_

_Zabini Blaise (Serpentard)_

_Davis Tracey (Serpentard)_

_Thomas Dean (Gryffondor)_

_Macmillan Ernie (Poufsouffle)_

_Londubat Neville (Gryffondor)_

_Patil Padma (Serdaigle)_

_Granger Hermione (Gryffondor)_

La grosse déception était bien sûr l'élimination de Ron par Dean Thomas. En revanche, Hermione s'était imposée face à Michael Corner.

Mais Harry n'avait quasiment rien vu car leurs matchs s'étaient déroulés pendant que Harry était chez Abelforth.

Etant donné que cette leçon avait été encore très longue, Hermione et Ron avaient eu le temps de terminer leur leçon d'AD avec les sixième année.

Harry s'était encore entraîné à propos du sortilège de défense que lui avait appris Abelforth et enfin, il avait une explication concernant les grognements qu'il avait entendus la veille, Abelforth voulait qu'il combatte un dragon.

Pardon ? demanda Harry à l'annonce de la nouvelle.

Un dragon, oui, un Magyar à Pointes plus précisément, c'est le meilleur moyen de savoir si ton sortilège est efficace.

Un Magyar à Pointes ?

Ah oui bien sûr, c'est le plus difficile.

Mais où en avez-vous trouvé un ? demanda Harry.

Je l'ai tout simplement élevé après avoir pris un des œufs d'une femelle mais il est devenu un peu trop grand déjà et j'ai dû le sortir de la maison ce matin après qu'il ait faillit faire tomber le plafond. Il est maintenant dans un dans la forêt.

C'était donc ça les grognements ?

Oui.

Et le dragon était dans la maison ?

Il n'a pas encore atteint l'âge adulte et il ne fait que trois mètres de haut quand il se dresse sur ses pattes mais il crache déjà du feu donc il faudra faire attention. Ne perdons pas de temps, on va aller à l'endroit où je l'ai mis, ça va nous faire une petite promenade dans la forêt, c'est bon pour la santé car il faut faire du sport, une étude publiée dans le _Chicaneur_ dit que 95 des sorciers ne font pas assez de sport.

Ils descendirent donc par le petit chemin de terre au milieu des plantes épineuses que Harry avait emprunté avec Rogue le premier jour qu'il était venu ici. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt qui était très sombre et allumèrent leurs baguettes.

Cependant, on entendait déjà des grognements ce qui indiquait que le dragon n'était plus loin.

En effet, dans une large clairière, un jeune – mais déjà gros – Magyar à Pointes se tenait face à eux. Il commença par leur envoyer une flamme et ils se baissèrent alors que l'arbre derrière eux s'enflammait.

Je pense que tu devrais tenter de le repousser, dit calmement Abelforth, sinon, il risque de brûler toute la forêt.

Euh oui, dit Harry en se concentrant. _Enmageznem_ !

Le sortilège fut encore une fois très puissant, et une sorte de mur très lumineux heurta le dragon qui roula sur le dos en émettant un long cri. Le sol avait été ravagé et le souffle provoqué plia les arbres du pourtour de la clairière et certains cassèrent.

Le dragon était un peu assommé mais il se releva après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Abelforth lui raconta comment il avait réussi à croiser des courges avec des Filets du Diable pour empêcher que des animaux sauvages viennent les lui manger. Il avait expliqué qu'il risquait lui aussi de se faire étrangler à chaque fois qu'il allait les ramasser.

Harry essayé donc cinq fois de faire le sortilège et Abelforth avait dit que pour la santé du dragon, il était préférable d'arrêter.

Bien Harry, nous ferons un dernier entraînement pour ce sortilège demain à la même heure mais j'aimerais bien que tu viennes pour une autre leçon de légilimencie, tu utiliseras le faux Gallion pour me prévenir de l'heure à laquelle tu peux venir car je suppose que tu vas avoir du travail d'après ce que dit la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

Que dit la _Gazette_ ? demanda Harry.

Elle rappelle que dès lundi, tu vas devoir te charger de cours pour les adultes. Et il y a maintenant une rubrique Poudlard où il y a un récit de tous les évènements.

Comment savent-ils tout ça ? demanda Harry.

C'est McGonagall qui remet un compte-rendu chaque jour, ça permet de montrer un peu aux parents ce que font leurs enfants.

D'accord, je vous préviendrai pour l'heure à laquelle je peux venir.

Harry était donc rentré au château au moment où se terminait le club de duels, il était donc parfaitement heureux d'avoir à affronter Zabini, un des J.M.P, lors de son prochain match, et il se ferait un plaisir de l'éliminer.

Cependant, de nombreux élèves semblaient s'être fournis chez Fred et George avant la rentrée car plusieurs Fusées Zigzag avaient été tirées dans les couloirs après les cours de duels, devant un Rusard parfaitement impuissant.

Ces fusées avait la particularité d'avoir une trajectoire chaotique ce qui faisait que tous les élèves risquaient d'être touchés à tout moment par un changement de direction brusque.

Mais c'était amusant car en explosant, dès qu'elles touchaient quelque chose, elles répandaient une sorte de poudre rouge qui finissait toujours par disparaître après quelques minutes.

Cependant, étant donné le nombre de fusées tirées en même temps, le couloir du troisième étage était encombré de cette poudre, il y en avait presque cinq centimètres d'épaisseur au sol.

Harry avait remarqué un élève de troisième année de Gryffondor faire ça et Hermione aussi l'avait également remarqué.

C'est lui ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Quoi lui ? demanda Harry.

Un petit qui n'arrête pas de faire l'imbécile pendant les cours de l'AD, je vais devoir lui mettre une retenue malheureusement.

Mais Harry et Ron la retinrent par le bras.

Ecoute, Hermione, c'est pas grave, regarde, la poudre disparaît déjà ! lui dit Ron.

Oui, mais c'est contraire à l'atmosphère que veut répandre la Directrice dans l'école ! Si nous avons des cours supplémentaires pendant les vacances, ce n'est pas pour faire des feux d'artifice !

Bah Miss Granger ! s'exclama Mrs Bett, même McGonagall dit qu'il faut penser parfois à s'amuser !

Elle venait de passer derrière eux et avait surpris leur conversation.

Mais il y a une différence entre ravager un couloir et s'amuser ! dit Hermione gravement tout en restant sur un ton poli.

Ravager ? ahaha ! il n'y a déjà plus rien, j'en ai moi-même commandé quelques unes pour animer un peu les clubs de duels ! allez bonne soirée à tous.

Et elle repartit sur son balai en heurtant de plein fouet un élève de première année qui passait par là. Mais elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte apparemment puisqu'elle avait foncé et était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir.

Elle est complètement folle cette prof, dit Ron.

Oui, c'est clair, répondit Harry.

Ils terminèrent donc leur soirée par des discussions joyeuses à la cafétéria qui fonctionnait d'ailleurs parfaitement puisque le couple de gérants avait embauché deux nouvelles personnes, pour s'occuper notamment du magasin de matériel scolaire et de servir les groupes d'élèves à leur table.

Tous les Gryffondor de leur année s'étaient finalement regroupés autour de plusieurs tables et derrière eux, Lupin et Maugrey étaient en grande conversation.

Enfin, aux alentours de une heure du matin, McGonagall passa pour leur demander d'aller tous se coucher immédiatement.

Harry s'endormit rapidement, épuisé par cette dure semaine à Poudlard, certainement la plus dure semaine qu'il n'ait jamais connue dans cette école.

A peine il s'était couché dans le lit à côté de Ginny il s'était endormi et n'avait pas eu le temps de bien vider son esprit comme d'habitude pour se plonger dans un sommeil bénéfique.

Il marchait dans un sombre tunnel de pierres, en passant à côté de centaines de Détraqueurs alignés contre les murs.

Il y avait une grande double porte au fond de ce tunnel qu'il ouvrit, il se trouva dans une grande caverne au centre de laquelle flottait la Marque des Ténèbres. Le haut plafond était soutenu par de grands piliers disposés tout autour de la Marque des Ténèbres, sculptés en forme de basilics. Il y avait juste en dessous d'elle un large socle de pierre sur lequel il monta.

Tout autour de lui, de l'obscurité, venaient de surgir des dizaines de silhouettes de personnes cachées sous des cagoules et des capes noires.

Ils se placèrent tous en cercle autour de lui.

Bonsoir à tous, mes chers Mangemorts, dit-il d'une voix aigue à glacer le sang.

Les Mangemorts s'inclinèrent tous.

Je dois vous dire que je suis très en colère, très très en colère. Bellatrix, pourquoi as-tu quitté ton poste ?

J'avais entendu un bruit, je croyais à un Auror…

Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne bouger en aucun cas… dit-il d'une voix sifflante.

Je sais…

Je vais donc d'apprendre à m'obéir, _endoloris_, dit-il en baissant sa baguette vers elle.

Bellatrix tomba par terre en se tordant de douleur. Elle s'était recroquevillée et hurlait. Voldemort avait maintenu sa baguette pendant quelques secondes. Puis il la leva, Bellatrix était toujours par terre, agitée de spasmes.

Elle se releva doucement.

Oh maître, je vous le promets, je ne ferai plus jamais cette erreur…

Je l'espère pour toi, Bellatrix, car cet Auror a maintenant vu les Détraqueurs, et vous l'avez laissé filer, ils vont revenir maintenant… Amycus, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu que Joe avait capturé cet Auror ?

Je…, je ne sais plus…

Tu ne sais plus ? _tu ne sais plus_ ?

Veux-tu que je t'aide à te souvenir ? demanda Voldemort en caressant sa nouvelle baguette magique.

Je vous l'assure, Maître, j'ai essayé…

Menteur, coupa Voldemort sur un ton glacial.

Et il pointa sa baguette sur lui.

Maître s'il vous…

_Endoloris_ ! dit Voldemort en éclatant d'un rire cruel.

Amycus tomba sur le sol dallé de pierres froides en se tordant de douleur. Il ne criait pas mais on voyait que ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites et il bavait, animé de violentes convulsions.

A l'origine tu seras plus prudent, dit Voldemort en se détournant de lui. Je crois que vous devrez tous être plus prudents à l'origine, Pétunia, comment se fait-il que les Détraqueurs m'aient dit que tu leur avais demandé d'attaquer l'école dès maintenant, ne sais-tu pas qu'il n'obéissent qu'à moi ?

Il nous faut tuer Harry Potter le plus rapidement possible mais vous êtes là à attendre à rien faire, cracha Pétunia d'une voix furieuse.

Elle avait beaucoup changé et se peau était d'une pâleur à faire froid dans le dos, ses traits étaient beaucoup plus creusés.

Voldemort sembla pris au dépourvu un instant face à la réponse de Pétunia. De toute évidence, ce devait être la première fois que l'un de ses Mangemorts lui manquait à ce point de respect.

Mais il reprit sur un ton amusé face à Pétunia qui le regardait d'un air féroce.

Pétunia, j'admire ton envie de te débarrasser de Potter mais il faut que tu comprennes que l'on doit être prudents. De plus, tu n'as _pas à me parler comme ça_ ! hurla Voldemort dans un cri aigu et terrifiant.

Il pointa sa baguette sur Pétunia :

_Endoloris_ !

Mais Pétunia était restée debout, insensible au sortilège. Tous les Mangemorts semblaient pétrifiés devant ce qui se passait, Pétunia regardait Voldemort en face, ses yeux étaient rouges et emplis de colère, Harry sentit que Voldemort était un peu terrifié.

Mais il ne voulait pas le montrer et il cria :

_ENDOLORIS_ ! _ENDOLORIS_ ! _ENDOLORIS_ !

Mais Pétunia restait toujours face à lui, les bras croisés, sans avoir senti la moindre douleur.

Quand vous comprendrez ce que j'ai souffert en devant supporter ce garçon pendant seize ans, sans aucun pouvoir pour le tuer ! et vous êtes là à le laisser en vie, à vous laisser vaincre par ce garçonnet de dix-sept ans ! Pétunia venait de parler d'une voix rauque terrifiante.

Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tué lorsqu'il était au Ministère ? demanda Voldemort d'une voix glaciale, il était extrêmement en colère lui aussi.

Parce qu'il a eu de la chance, DE LA CHANCE ! hurla Pétunia.

Et bien je te dis que c'est pour ça que nous n'avons pas réussi à l'avoir nous aussi, dit Voldemort qui semblait profondément agacé par la domination qu'avait eu Pétunia sur lui pendant quelques instants.

Mais Pétunia le regardait toujours avec un air coléreux.

Je le tuerai ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

Il est pour moi ! rétorqua Voldemort, pour moi et tu ne participeras d'ailleurs pas à l'attaque si tu continues comme ça.

C'est moi qui déciderai si j'y participe ! coupa Pétunia.

Voldemort semblait totalement pris au dépourvu, il ne supportait pas de se faire dominer par un de ses Mangemorts.

Je n'ai plus le choix, Pétunia, _Avada Kedavra_ !

Un jet de lumière verte jaillit de sa baguette mais il contourna Pétunia et heurta de plein fouet le pilier qui explosa en projetant des débris de pierre partout.

Voldemort était maintenant terrifié et Pétunia s'avança vers lui, sa baguette levée.

_Endoloris_ ! dit-elle alors que Voldemort n'avait pas le temps de réagir, il tomba par terre en se tordant de douleur.

A cet instant, deux jets de lumière violette et orange venaient de jaillir de la baguette de deux des Mangemorts et Pétunia tomba raide par terre, paralysée.

Voldemort venait de se relever, l'air très faible. Il regarda en direction de Pétunia puis des Mangemorts qui avaient lancé le sortilège.

Severus, Joe… vous serez récompensés pour ce que vous venez de faire, sachez que _toujours_ le Seigneur des Ténèbres se relèvera, je ne vais pas te tuer Pétunia, dit-il en s'adressant à elle alors qu'elle avait rouvert les yeux à l'instant, trop faible cependant pour se relever. Mais je vais te donner quelques leçons pour t'apprendre à obéir. _Endoloris_ !

Cette fois-ci, le maléfice fonctionna parfaitement, Pétunia se tordit de douleur en se roulant par terre. Voldemort venait de reprendre l'avantage.

Il maintint le maléfice pendant quasiment une minute et Pétunia s'évanouit.

Severus, Joe, puisque vous êtes les deux seuls capables de vous débrouiller convenablement, emmenez là dans la prison et enfermez-là.

Les deux Mangemorts obéirent immédiatement et l'emportèrent, ils disparurent dans la pénombre face à Voldemort.

Vous allez tous oublier ce que vous venez de voir là, tous, vous m'entendez, dit Voldemort avec fureur. Torsky, as-tu compris ?

Oui, Maître… dit un grand homme qui s'inclina très bas.

Bien, Greyback, toi aussi ?

Oui, j'ai compris.

Lentement, il passa tous les rangs de Mangemorts. Bellatrix était en pleurs.

Qu'y a-t-il, Bella ? demanda Voldemort d'une voix amusée.

Tuez-là, Maître, tuez-là…

Regardez comme c'est mignon, dit Voldemort avec un rire glacé. Je t'ai dit d'oublier…

Ce n'est pas possible…

Tu préfères que je touche à ta mémoire ? demanda Voldemort.

Non, Maître.

A cet instant, un flash vert fluo éclaira la caverne qui était en fait beaucoup plus grande que ce qu'on voyait.

Une alerte… dit Voldemort sur un ton amusé. Queudver, vas voir ce que c'est et n'hésite pas à tuer…

Un petit sorcier sortit des rangs et courut vers la sortie.

J'ai quelques nouvelles à vous annoncer, dit Voldemort sur un ton redevenu menaçant.

Les Mangemorts écoutaient tous attentivement, ils avaient tous peur de subir la colère de Voldemort.

Vous avez tous été mauvais, et je vais instaurer un nouveau système, chaque jour, le plus mauvais d'entre vous passera un quart d'heure sous la torture, peut-être que ça vous donnera envie de participer un peu plus. Trois d'entre vous monteront la garde en permanence à l'entrée de la grotte et si l'un d'entre vous s'absente et permet aux Détraqueurs de s'échapper à nouveau, je ne me contenterai pas du sortilège Doloris pour le torturer, c'est compris.

Les Mangemorts tressaillirent à l'idée qu'il y ait pire souffrance que le sortilège Doloris.

Si vous oubliez de nourrir une partie de mon armée, vous le regretterez tout autant. J'aimerais bien que cette attaque de Poudlard ne traîne pas, j'ai tellement envie d'avoir Potter ici avec nous pour le torturer et le tuer.

Mais à cet instant, Voldemort tomba dans un hurlement de douleur, agité de spasmes alors que tous les Mangemorts s'étaient précipités à son aide.

Severus, Severus… bredouilla-t-il.

A cet instant, Harry se réveilla, une douleur horrible dans la tête, sa cicatrice chauffée à blanc, jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur. Il s'arracha même une touffe de cheveux en attendant que la douleur passe.

Mais il hurlait toujours de douleur et Ginny, Ron et Hermione qui étaient à côté et qui essayaient de le retenir n'y pouvaient rien.

Il était en larmes en enfin se posa sur le lit, la cicatrice toujours en feu, mais la douleur était devenue supportable.

Il était en sueur et haletait, ses trois amis penchés sur lui.

Harry, HARRY ! cria Hermione en le secouant frénétiquement.

Hermione, arrête, laisse-le au calme, ça sera mieux.

Mais maintenant que la douleur était passée, Harry pensait plus à ce qu'il venait de voir. Pétunia qui avait tenté de faire subir un sortilège Doloris à Voldemort, c'était le monde à l'envers.

Et qu'était-il arrivé à Voldemort à la fin, pourquoi était-il tombé ?

Quel Auror avait été attrapé par Joe Jigger ? Harry avait trop de questions dans la tête et il se leva brusquement.

Il ne tint cependant pas debout, il se sentait très mal et il tituba, la cicatrice toujours douloureuse.

Et soudain, il sentit à nouveau une douleur intense, Voldemort était en colère, très en colère. Il se plaque la main sur le front et retomba sur le lit.

Ce fut encore comme ça pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que la douleur passe complètement, mais Harry ne se sentait pas très bien, il voulait voir Abelforth.

Je dois y aller ! s'exclama-t-il.

Où dois-tu aller ? demanda Ginny, Harry, non…

Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, tout va bien aller, je ne fais rien de risqué, je dois juste faire un petit truc…

Je viens avec toi…

NON ! coupa Harry. Tu m'as dis que si on sortait ensemble, tu resterais en dehors de ce qui concerne Voldemort. Donc ce que je vais faire concerne Voldemort même si je t'assure que je n'encoure aucun danger.

Fumseck était venu sur l'épaule de Harry et celui-ci s'accrocha à une plume d'or de sa queue.

Il transplana devant la porte d'Abelforth et tambourina très fort alors que Dobby venait de transplaner à côté de lui.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Abelforth d'une voix faible.

C'est Harry et votre confiture préférée est la confiture de framboise, pressa Harry.

Pour une fois la porte s'ouvrit instantanément et Harry entra.

Que se passe-t-il ? quelque chose de grave…

Oui, mais pas en rapport avec moi, j'ai fait un rêve, il semblerait que ni Voldemort ni moi n'avions fermé notre esprit et j'ai assisté à une scène.

Harry commença à raconter tout…

Harry, ce sera plus simple que j'aille voir moi aussi, on va utiliser ma Pensine.

Je ne sais pas comment faire pour sortir ce souvenir.

Il te suffit de penser très fort à ce souvenir pour qu'il aille en surface, c'est-à-dire près de tes tempes. Tu n'auras qu'à t'imaginer que tu le prends avec ta baguette. Il va sortir tout seul et tu n'auras qu'à le laisser tomber dans la Pensine ensuite.

Abelforth partit quelques instants dans le couloir et revint avec un bassin en pierre légèrement plus petit que celui de Dumbledore.

Harry appliqua les consignes d'Abelforth et sortit le souvenir qu'il trempa dans la Pensine. Abelforth sortit sa propre baguette et le remua alors que l'on voyait apparaître le début de la scène à la surface de l'eau qui tourbillonnait.

Harry se pencha dedans et eut l'impression de tomber dans le vide. Mais enfin ses pieds touchèrent le sol dur du tunnel dans lequel il s'était trouvé il y a maintenant une demi-heure. Abelforth était à côté de lui et Voldemort marchait devant eux.

Ils revirent la scène jusqu'à ce que Voldemort tombe soudainement sur le dos en murmurant « Severus, Severus » d'une voix faible.

Il était clair que Voldemort était tombé tout seul.

Le souvenir était terminé et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le salon d'Abelforth.

Merci de m'avoir montré ça Harry, je crois comprendre ce que ça veut dire, mais si tu le veux bien, j'attendrai que Rogue soit revenu pour t'expliquer car je ne suis pas certain. C'est cependant assez préoccupant pour ta tante.

Oui, elle est devenue plus forte que Voldemort.

Non, elle n'est pas devenue plus forte que Voldemort, c'est juste Voldemort qui était très très faible ce soir là, vraiment très affaibli, tu l'as beaucoup fait souffrir je pense.

Moi ? s'étonna Harry.

Oui, toi, je pense qu'il ne s'est pas tout de suite rendu compte que tu étais entré dans son esprit car cela était masqué par sa grande colère ce soir là. Et il s'avère que tu lui as ravagé le cerveau. Plus que jamais, il aura besoin d'occlumancie pour ne pas que tu le tues.

Mais je n'ai rien fait, j'étais juste dans sa tête, dit Harry qui ne comprenait rien.

Tu étais certes dans sa tête mais tu ne t'es pas contenté de regarder, ta haine profonde envers lui a certainement provoqué quelques dégâts et tu l'as beaucoup affaibli. Mais à la fin il s'en est rendu compte et t'a expulsé car ta puissance a dépassé sa colère. Tu as acquis de tels pouvoirs ces derniers temps que rien que le fait de les sentir contre lui provoque de graves problèmes aux pouvoirs de Voldemort, c'est dû notamment à ce sortilège de magie blanche qu'il ne doit pas supporter. Mais là tu es en train de me faire dire ce que je supposais, Severus nous confirmera ça quand il aura fini. Car il doit être encore en train de prodiguer quelques soins à Voldemort.

Donc Pétunia n'est pas devenue plus forte ? demanda Harry. Car elle a quand même…

… résisté au sortilège Doloris, certes, mais je ne vais pas te contredire en disant qu'elle n'a pas progressé, car elle a progressé mais pas autant que tu te l'imagines. Elle reste un des Mangemorts les plus puissants.

Pourquoi Rogue l'a-t-il empêchée de tuer Voldemort.

C'est logique, Harry, il ne faut pas que Voldemort soit tué maintenant, tant que les Horcruxes ne sont pas détruits, car… nous devons lui tirer des informations sur les Horcruxes.

Il n'en parlera jamais à personne ! s'exclama Harry.

Certes mais si on pouvait lui prendre par la force…

Par la force !

Bien, j'en ai trop dit, Harry, c'est le plan qui veut ça, je t'assure que tout est parfait.

Oui, je suppose, dit Harry.

Mais je pense que tu pourras venir demain – ou plutôt tout à l'heure – après une bonne nuit de sommeil, n'oublie pas de fermer ton esprit avant de te recoucher pour avoir une nuit tranquille.

Je ne suis pas là le matin, on doit aller chercher quelque chose au Chemin de Traverse.

L'après-midi alors, je dirai à Severus de venir et je te donnerai par le Gallion une heure précise. Allez Harry, ne traîne pas, tu dois être très fatigué.

Désolé de vous avoir dérangé, dit Harry.

Mais ne t'inquiète pas je regardais tranquillement la télé dans ma chambre.

La télé ?

Oui, j'ai une série passionnante qui passe en Russie en fait en ce moment, c'est une sorte de série policière mélangée un peu à un film d'horreur, c'est très marrant.

Bon je vais y aller, dit Harry.

Oui, Dobby, si tu pouvais préparer une boisson sucrée pour Harry en rentrant, ça serait bien avant qu'il s'endorme.

Bien sûr, répondit l'elfe qui était resté à côté d'eux pour écouter leur conversation. Il semblait ravi d'avoir quelque chose à faire.

Et il transplana à la seconde.

Harry arriva environ une demi-minute après lui et il avait quasiment fini de lui préparé du thé.

Il n'attendit pas pour se coucher après avoir rassuré Ron, Hermione et Ginny qui avaient attendu son retour. Il était maintenant près de quatre heures du matin et il ne leur resterait plus beaucoup de temps pour dormir.

Mais Harry prit soin de fermer son esprit correctement et s'endormit d'un sommeil tranquille, même s'il restait un peu choqué par ce qu'il avait vu.

Le dimanche matin, ils devaient quand même prévenir de leur absence et ils se levèrent tôt pour être prêts à préparer leur façon d'y aller en cas de refus de McGonagall.

Ils ne furent cependant pas confrontés à ce problème.

Evidemment, répondit McGonagall, voulez-vous vous y rendre maintenant ?

Euh oui, répondit Hermione.

Nous allons passer par le bureau des Aurors pour prévenir de votre sortie et que vous soyez validés lorsque vous rentrerez. Même pour vous, nous devrons respecter les consignes du Ministère.

Bien sûr, répondit Hermione.

Et elle les conduisit jusqu'au bureau des Aurors où ils purent passer sans problèmes. Ils allèrent directement dans le bureau de Scrimgeour.

Celui-ci les autorisa à passer sans problème et dit qu'il enverrait deux Aurors supplémentaires pour les surveiller eux aussi.

Ce fut chose faite, après deux minutes, deux vieux Aurors arrivèrent et sans dire un mot les conduisirent au rez-de-chaussée pour les y conduire par la Porte à Transplaner.

Ils n'aimaient pas trop le fait d'être surveillés comme ça mais les deux Aurors restaient à environ une douzaine de mètres derrière eux.

Le Chemin de Traverse était bondé en ce dimanche, même s'il était à peine neuf heures.

C'était toujours la même chose au magasin de Fred et George, il était difficile de pouvoir passer devant et une foule de personnes s'y pressait.

C'était dû au fait que les gens étaient collés devant les vitrines, surtout les enfants. En fait, les parents devaient certainement regretter d'être venus car les enfants étaient véritablement hystériques devant quelque chose qu'ils ne purent voir dans la vitrine.

Lorsqu'ils réussirent à entrer, ils constatèrent que le magasin était agrandi, un large escalier menait à un étage et on pouvait y aller puisque des clients montaient et descendaient par dizaines.

Ah ! vous voilà s'exclama Fred en les voyant entrer, Verity, peux-tu venir à la caisse un instant ?

Oui bien sûr, Mr Weasley, répondit-elle.

George venait d'arriver et ils se dirent tous bonjour sur un ton joyeux.

Serena, pourrais-tu t'occuper du magasin un instant ? demanda George alors qu'une belle jeune fille brune sortait de la réserve.

Oui, bien sûr.

Allez, venez voir avec nous, dirent Fred et George ensemble en les emmenant dans la réserve puis dans un atelier situé complètement à l'arrière du magasin.

Il y avait sur une sorte de bureau, plusieurs tissus d'une couleur rouge et or étaient posés dessus.

En fait, il faudrait des sortes de capes de couleur rouge et or, qui pourraient être visibles que pour ceux qui les portent. Par exemple, expliqua Hermione, si j'en porte une et que Harry en porte une, il pourra la voir tandis que Ron non, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Oui, bien sûr, c'est tout à fait possible, dit Fred, et George acquiesça.

Cela nous permettrait d'être plus unis et d'éviter toute bavure. Ce serait même très bien si vous arriviez à y placer des protections contre les maléfices mineurs et les maléfices moyens, cela nous permettrait en fait de gagner beaucoup de temps et à attaquer plus. Si vous pouviez en plus y broder l'emblème d'un Griffon, ce serait très bien.

Oui, on va faire ça, dit Fred.

Combien vous en faut-il ? demanda George.

Pour l'instant nous sommes six, expliqua Hermione. Mais il faudrait prévoir plus au cas où on recruterait d'autres personnes.

D'accord, on en prépare une dizaine alors.

Et il nous faudrait en fait aussi une sorte de cagoule…

Vous voulez vous transformer en Mangemorts ou quoi ? plaisanta Fred.

Non, non, c'est juste pour qu'on soit plus unis pour lutter, je me vois pas trop dans une simple robe de sorciers pour combattre.

Bon, on verra pour une cagoule qui protège des sortilèges aussi alors, dit Fred.

Mais pourquoi pas un chapeau tout simplement ? demanda George.

Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit Hermione, ça nous est égal, faites comme vous voulez.

C'est pour lutter contre ces fameux J.M.P, c'est ça ? demanda George.

Oui, ou contre les Mangemorts, répondit Hermione.

On va vous préparer d'autres trucs si vous voulez, on veut aider dans la lutte contre ces véritables bouses de dragon.

Merci, répondit Hermione.

On enverra le paquet à McGonagall pour vous le faire parvenir ensuite.

Il faut payer combien ? demanda Harry.

On va vous les offrir, dirent Fred et George ensemble.

Non, ce n'est pas possible, ça doit coûter trop cher…

On veut payer ! s'exclama Hermione, et Ron acquiesça.

Bien, vous payerez après, mais ça va tourner autour de vingt Gallions chaque, c'est très cher.

C'est pas grave, dit Ron, on paiera.

En attendant, pourriez-vous offrir à Ombrage ceci de notre part, dit George en lui tendant un bouquet de fleurs.

Pourquoi voulez-vous lui offrir des fleurs ? demanda Harry étonné.

Harry, tu crois vraiment que ce sont des fleurs normales ? demanda George.

Elles ont l'air en tous cas.

Oui, elles ont l'air, c'est le but, expliqua Fred.

Dès qu'Ombrage les mettra dans un vase rempli d'eau, elle vont se mettre à exploser en envoyant de la poudre de toutes les couleurs, ça fait terriblement éternuer.

Il fallait bien qu'on lui envoie un souvenir de nous, continua Fred.

D'accord, dit Harry enchanté. Et il prit le bouquet de fleurs.

Ils ressortirent donc et retournèrent à la Porte à Transplaner, accompagnés des deux Aurors qui les avaient attendus devant la porte du magasin.

Ils regardèrent d'un air louche le bouquet. C'était parfaitement compréhensible sachant que celui-ci provenait de chez Fred et George.

Mais ils ne dirent rien et Tonks qui était à la Porte à Transplaner de Poudlard les laissa entrer en regardant le bouquet d'un air bizarre. Elle avait compris de toute évidence que s'ils faisaient entrer un bouquet dans l'école, ce n'était pas pour l'offrir à quelqu'un. Mais elle les laissa entrer en leur adressant un large sourire.

Ils étaient tous heureux de voir qu'elle était en pleine forme, ses cheveux d'un rose étincelant, le visage qui rayonnait, montrant sa joie de vivre.

Ils retournèrent donc à la salle commune puis dans leur appartement. A chaque fois qu'ils y entraient, les autres élèves jetaient un regard curieux à l'intérieur mais McGonagall semblait leur avoir donné quelques explications suffisantes individuellement.

Comment va-t-on réussir à lui faire parvenir ce bouquet sans éveiller de soupçons ? demanda Ron.

Je pense que McGonagall se fera un plaisir, ou Lupin… proposa Harry.

On peut essayer, dit Hermione.

Lupin ou McGonagall ? demanda Ron.

McGonagall, c'est plus marrant, elle peut se venger elle aussi comme ça.

Et ils se rendirent dans son bureau directement. Etant donné que Harry connaissait le mot de passe qui n'avait pas changé depuis, il n'avait pas de mal à entrer et ils frappèrent contre les portes après avoir franchi l'escalier de pierres.

McGonagall fut un peu surprise de les revoir si rapidement.

Fred et George nous ont demandé de donner ça au professeur Ombrage en souvenir, annonça Harry trouvant qu'il y allait vraiment fort.

Certainement aucun élève n'avait encore proposé à la Directrice de l'école d'envoyer un bouquet de fleurs piégé à l'un des professeurs.

Je suppose qu'il y a quelque chose de très amusant là-dedans ? dit McGonagall avec un petit rire.

Oui…

Evidemment, est-ce que ce sont les tiges qui essayent d'étrangler ceux qui la touchent ou les fleurs qui sentent très mauvais…

Quand on le met dans l'eau, il envoie de la poudre partout, expliqua Harry.

Très ingénieux, avoua McGonagall. Bien sûr, elle le refusera si elle sait d'où il vient, donc je lui dirai une fois qu'elle l'aura mis dans l'eau, annonça McGonagall. Je suppose que vous auriez préféré être là ?

Oui, avouèrent-ils tous ensemble.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous ferai le récit de tout ce qui s'est passé, et puis si vous voulez entendre au moins les cris, essayez de passer dans le couloir à ce moment-là comme par hasard. Allons-y maintenant, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Ils se rendirent ensemble vers l'appartement d'Ombrage et son bureau.

McGonagall semblait ravie. C'était compréhensible, la pire chose que lui avait faite Ombrage était de lui envoyer un éclair de stupéfixion en pleine poitrine ce qui l'avait envoyée à Ste Mangouste.

Cette petite farce avec un simple bouquet n'était rien à côté.

Tous les quatre venaient de disparaître sous leur cape d'invisibilité et Harry sortit sa Paire d'Oreilles à Rallonge. Ils se collèrent contre la porte une fois que Ombrage eut refermé la porte.

Que voulez-vous, Minerva ? demanda Ombrage avec un ton mielleux.

On m'a demandé de vous livrer ce bouquet, dit McGonagall sur un ton qui se voulait aimable.

Oh merci, quel beau bouquet, répondit Ombrage.

En plus il ira avec les couleurs de votre tapisserie.

Qui me l'env…

Vous avez remarqué comme le temps est _horrible_ dehors ? demanda McGonagall pour garder cette question pour plus tard.

Oui, en effet, vraiment horrible.

Je vous dem…

Vous passez un bon week-end, Dolores ?

Oui, très bon merci, et vous ?

Excellent, excellent.

On entendait un bruit de portes de placard qui se fermaient.

Elle a sorti un vase, murmura Harry.

On va voir ça, dit Hermione d'un ton féroce.

Euh oui, je… commença Ombrage.

Somptueux ce tableau, coupa McGonagall.

Soudain, on entendit un bruit semblable à celui d'un sac de ciment qui tombe du haut d'un immeuble et qui s'explose.

De la poudre de toutes les couleurs passa sous la porte et se répandit quasiment jusqu'au mur d'en face, poussée par un gros souffle qui fit craquer la porte et trembler le mur.

On n'entendit rien pendant quelques secondes.

_Un peu de poudre_ ! s'exclama Hermione.

Ca c'est Fred et George, dit Ginny sur un ton amusé.

McGonagall a dû en recevoir aussi, dit Harry.

Qui m'a envoyé ce bouquet, dit Ombrage en toussotant.

C'est deux de vos anciens élèves, ils m'ont avoué que vous leur manquiez profondément.

Qui ça ? demanda Ombrage surprise. Son ton laissait penser qu'elle croyait cela. Mais apparemment la vision de la pièce qui devait être couverte de poudre de toutes les couleurs lui fit comprendre que c'était incohérent.

Fred et George Weasley, répondit enfin McGonagall d'une voix forte.

Weasley ! dit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

Oui, ils voulaient vous offrir cela, j'ai trouvé ça très gentil de leur part, ils ne m'ont rien offert à moi, vous vous rendez compte. Dolores ?

On entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher de la porte et ils se reculèrent par réflexe en enlevant la cape d'invisibilité, essayant d'adopter l'attitude de personnes qui passaient par là.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes après et la silhouette d'Ombrage en sortit, couverte d'une poudre de toutes les couleurs. Elle avait du mal à respirer et commença à éternuer avec force.

McGonagall en sortit pas du tout couverte de poudre, un large sourire sur son visage.

Tiens, Potter, Granger et les Weasley, quelle bonne surprise.

Bonjour, Madame la Directrice, dit Hermione.

Que s'est-il passé, professeur Ombrage ? demanda Ron sur un ton très faussement inquiet.

Il était parfaitement visible cependant qu'ils n'étaient pas là par hasard.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Tiens, Dolores, avez-vous entendu parler des exploits de Potter à son examen d'hier ? demanda McGonagall en visant un point très sensible.

Humff oui, répondit Ombrage dans un toussotement.

Voyez-vous nous avons des _excellents _professeurs dans cette école, dit Ombrage. Le professeur Maugrey accentue particulièrement la pratique, il semblerait que ce soit une méthode d'enseignement efficace et qui est de plus reconnue par le Ministère.

En effurff… mais Ombrage s'était mise à tousser de plus en plus fort.

Voyez-vous, j'ai transmis un bouquet que m'avait demandé de remettre Fred et George Weasley au professeur Ombrage en souvenir et je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais il a malencontreusement explosé, c'est _vraiment_ regrettable tout le nettoyage qu'il y aura à faire, n'est-ce pas Dolores ? Oh ! vous êtes vraiment couverte de cette poudre.

Ombrage était complètement couverte en effet.

Ah oui, ça fait éternuer, en effet, dit McGonagall constatant que Ombrage était en train de s'étouffer. Vous devriez aller voir Mme Pomfresh, Dolores, elle aurait quelque chose contre les allergies. En attendant, j'ai du travail et je vous répète encore le bonjour de Fred et George Weasley. Jeunes gens, profitez bien de cette journée, Harry, j'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau ce soir à dix-sept heures.

Et McGonagall partit laissant Ombrage s'étouffer au milieu du couloir.

Avez-vous besoin d'aide, professeur ? demanda Ginny.

Foutez le camp, sale petite vermine.

Bien, dans ce cas, bonne chance, après tout, vous pourrez refaire la décoration de votre appartement, ça a l'air vraiment horrible.

Et ils s'éloignèrent alors que Ombrage toussait derrière eux.

Je retire cinquante pouerfff…

Encore faut-il prononcer la phrase entièrement, dit Harry.

Et ils partirent alors que Ombrage toussait très fort. En descendant l'escalier, ils croisèrent Peeves et Pooves qui arrivaient voir ce qui se passait. Ombrage n'en était qu'au début de ces ennuis. Ils entendirent en effet un cri perçant provenant du couloir dont ils sortaient.

Pendant toute la fin de la matinée, Hermione avait exigé qu'ils travaillent un peu et Harry trouva cette décision raisonnable étant donné que la semaine qui allait commencer allait certainement être pire que la précédente. Ils avaient donc fait leurs devoirs pour toute la semaine.

Hermione avait réussi à obtenir des informations à propos de l'examen de samedi prochain et il devait concerner à la fois la métamorphose, les sortilèges et la défense contre les forces du Mal, avec toujours un peu de réaction face à une situation périlleuse.

Il était terrifiant de voir qu'elle commençait déjà à stresser. Elle avait pour cela envoyé une lettre au Ministère pour demander à recevoir les programmes officiels pour savoir sur quoi porteraient les leçons de la semaine. Harry lui avait fait utiliser Hedwige qui s'ennuyait un peu en ce moment mais elle n'était toujours pas revenue et Ron avait forcé Hermione à se plonger dans un livre pris au hasard à la bibliothèque pour qu'elle arrête de dire qu'elle allait se rater.

Le faux Gallion de Harry s'était mis à chauffer pendant leurs révisions, indiquant que Harry était attendu à quatorze heures chez Abelforth.

Déjà au repas de midi, toute l'école était au courant de ce qui s'était passé à propos d'Ombrage, surtout grâce aux nombreux tableaux qui avaient raconté la suite, ce qui s'était passé après l'arrivée de Peeves et Pooves.

Et en effet, ce qu'ils avaient prédit était arrivé, ils l'avaient enfermée dans un placard à balais en y jetant des dizaines de Bombabouses qu'ils avaient trouvé on ne sait où. Ils avaient de plus déplacé toutes les armures de l'étage pour les placer devant la porte pour éviter qu'elle puisse sortir.

C'était en fait Flitwick qui passa par là qui lui était venu en aide.

C'était pour cela qu'Ombrage avait préféré ne pas participer au repas de midi.

A quatorze heures, Harry ne perdit pas de temps pour se rendre chez Abelforth, il avait beaucoup de choses à savoir.

Rogue était installé dans le canapé, n'ayant aucune expression sur son visage.

Bien, Potter, j'ai appris que vous avez été témoin vous aussi de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

Oui, répondit Harry.

Aviez-vous fermé votre esprit le soir avant de vous coucher ? demanda Rogue.

J'avais oublié ce soir-là, expliqua Harry ne s'en voulant absolument pas.

Ce n'est pas grave, vous avez tellement fait peur au Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il ne se risquera plus jamais à oublier lui aussi de fermer son esprit. Bien, j'ai quelque chose de bizarre à dire à propos de ce Joe Jigger, je l'ai surpris en train de modifier la mémoire d'Amycus, il a d'ailleurs libéré l'Auror attrapé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres croit que c'est Amycus qui a été négligent, il l'a puni, vous l'avez vu. Mr Dumbledore, j'hésite à lui faire confiance cependant, j'ai remarqué qu'il s'intéresse beaucoup à moi. Je crains que ce soit un vrai Mangemort qu'utiliserait le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour m'espionner au cas où, bien qu'il ait un comportement bizarre en ce moment, pour la première fois aujourd'hui, il m'a raconté des choses sur son enfance.

Abelforth se leva soudain et dit « yes, yes, yes ! » en faisant un geste du bras comme s'il venait de remporter un tournoi très important ou gagner au loto.

Rogue et Harry le regardèrent stupéfaits mais il se rassit et replaça ces lunettes sur son nez.

C'est tout simplement merveilleux, merveilleux, dit-il.

Qu'est-ce qui est merveilleux ? demanda Rogue.

Qu'il commence à nous parler de son enfance ! s'exclama Abelforth, ça va nous donner de précieux indices dans la recherche des Horcuxes.

Ah oui, évidemment, remarque Rogue.

Après qu'il se soit évanoui, vous lui avez donné des soins ? demanda Abelforth impatient de savoir.

Oui, mais il est très mal en point, extrêmement fatigué, j'ai dû moi-même le posséder un moment pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, je me demande comment vous avez fait Potter, c'était un peu comme de la choucroute dans sa tête.

Je ne sais pas… avoua Harry.

Je suppose que c'est dû à ta colère Harry, il s'est évanoui après avoir dit qu'il voulait te tuer, et bien sûr tu t'es révolté, c'est ce qui lui a fait très mal et il a quand même réussi à t'éjecter. Tu aurais pu le tuer, Harry, en restant plus longtemps ; mais cela n'aurait que retardé le problème car à cause de ses Horcruxes, il serait revenu de toutes façons.

Ca aurait été mieux, on aurait très bien pu détruire les Horcruxes après ! s'exclama Harry.

Mais nous avons besoin de lui pour nous qu'il nous donne des informations sur les Horcruxes…

Il n'en donnera jamais ! s'exclama Harry.

Si, il en donnera progressivement, je te l'assure, dit Abelforth sur un ton montrant qu'il était convaincu que ce qu'il disait était vrai.

Mais Harry lui faisait de toutes façon confiance et il accepta ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos dans les deux jours qui suivent, Joe est à son chevet en permanence pour être prêt à intervenir en cas de problème, il est préférable qu'il ne bouge pas de son lit, annonça Rogue ce qui ravit Harry.

Et en pénétrant dans son esprit, vous n'avez rien vu à propos des Horcruxes ? demanda Abelforth.

Non, mais je les ai senti, c'était épouvantable à quel point il est immergé dans le Mal, seul l'Horcruxe peut faire ça je suppose, j'ai même dû partir pour ne pas trop m'affaiblir moi aussi. Mais à propos de ce Joe Jigger ? que pensez-vous qu'il vous que je fasse ? demanda Rogue finalement.

Oh, je ne sais pas, continuez comme ça, dit Abelforth d'un ton absent.

Et Pétunia ? demanda Harry, il ne va toujours pas la tuer ?

Non, il veut la garder pour ses pouvoirs, mais il va essayer de la forcer à obéir, ça s'annonce difficile. En attendant, elle a passé tout le reste de la nuit sous le sortilège Doloris mais elle semble en pleine santé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dit qu'il s'en occuperait demain lorsqu'il serait à nouveau en forme. En attendant, il prend des potions d'apaisement. Mais il sera faible pour au moins une ou deux semaines, il a cependant suffisamment de volonté pour vous tuer, Potter et vous devrez faire très attention le jour de l'attaque. Elle devrait toujours avoir lieu à la date que je vous ai indiquée, dans les premiers jours de septembre…

Nous sommes de plus en plus prêts, dit Harry. Maugrey Fol Œil nous prépare bien, très bien même.

Oui, j'ai lu ça dans la _Gazette du Sorcier _ce matin, dit Rogue, ils avaient marqué que vous avez été étincelant dans votre examen, espérons que ce sera la même chose en potions…

Je fais tout mon possible, répondit Harry. Mais Rogue n'avait pas un ton moqueur et il semblait content.

Je l'espère, répondit finalement Rogue. Cependant, pour revenir au but principal de cette réunion, je vous recommande toujours de bien fermer votre esprit le soir, c'est également pour votre bien-être, on dort toujours mieux avec les idées bien claires.

On a dit l'essentiel en ce qui concerne cet évènement, on va donc pouvoir passer à notre leçon de légilimencie, Harry, annonça Abelforth.


	34. Légilimancie de base

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 34 : LEGILIMANCIE DE BASE**

Te souviens-tu où nous en étions, Harry ? demanda Abelforth sur le ton de la conversation.

Euh…

Non, je comprends.

Harry en effet avait complètement oublié ce qu'ils avaient fait en légilimancie, il se souvenait seulement vaguement de la sensation désagréable qu'il avait ressentie en entrant dans la tête d'Abelforth, comme s'il était arraché de son corps.

Je vais donc te rappeler tout ça, la dernière fois, j'avais voulu m'assurer que tu serais capable de te contrôler si tu étais dans ma tête. Tu comprends que je préfèrerais que tu ne me fasses pas ce que tu as fait à Voldemort.

Euh oui, dit Harry qui comprenait parfaitement.

Bien, tu avais réussi à parcourir mon esprit en vainquant ta curiosité et tu avais finalement réussi à en sortir par ta simple volonté, c'est donc suffisant pour le moment. Je t'avais ensuite demandé d'essayer de retrouver le souvenir de notre première visite pour vérifier que tu réussirais non pas à t'empêcher de vouloir quelque chose, mais à savoir ce que tu voulais. Cependant, devant la complexité de mon esprit, l'exercice était difficile. Nous allons recommencer aujourd'hui mais je vais te rappeler quelques conseils d'abord. Tu dois garder en tête que si tu entres dans mon esprit, c'est parce que tu as quelque chose derrière la tête, que tu veux obtenir quelque chose de la personne, tu dois donc à tout prix éviter qu'elle te repousse, c'est pour cela que je t'avais parlé de la stratégie du légilimens.

Ah oui, je dois essayer d'être discret, c'est cela ? demanda Harry.

Tu ne dois pas seulement essayer, tu dois être discret, insensible, tu dois pour cela cacher tes émotions, te faire tout petit par rapport à ce que tu rencontres dans l'esprit de la personne que tu visites, pour qu'elle occulte le fait qu'il y ait une pensée étrangère en elle, qu'elle ne te sente pas. Evidemment, si tu arrives après t'être disputé, ce ne sera pas la peine d'essayer. Tu dois donc bien te détendre avant et ne penser quasiment plus à rien. Je vais donc te demander de vider ton esprit maintenant, sans Fumseck pour le moment, on verra après, prend ton temps…

Harry se concentra, les yeux fermés, et tenta de ne plus penser à rien, c'était difficile mais au bout d'environ dix minutes, il avait l'impression qu'il venait d'apparaître ici sans savoir qui il était. Il se sentait donc très bien et la faiblesse de Voldemort, son amour pour Ginny, la colère envers Pétunia et les J.M.P, ses amis à Poudlard, tout cela était bien loin au fond de ses pensées.

Harry, on va faire un tout petit peu d'occlumancie encore avant, tu essaieras de nous repousser, Severus et moi, si tu as convenablement vidé ton esprit, nous n'aurons aucun point d'accroche et tu pourras réussir cela facilement. Attention, un, deux, trois…

Sans prononcer, aucune formule, Rogue et Abelforth étaient tous les deux entrés dans l'esprit de Harry, il les sentait parfaitement puisqu'ils ne voyaient qu'eux. Ils semblaient d'ailleurs aller de plus en plus vite dans sa tête, mais aller plus vite sur un tapis roulant qui les ramenait sans cesse en arrière, et ils sortirent à peine Harry pensa qu'ils voulaient qu'ils sortent.

Abelforth et Severus se regardèrent tous les deux et Abelforth prit la parole :

Harry ? tu vas bien ? demanda Abelforth.

Parfaitement bien, répondit Harry, pourquoi ça n'irait pas d'ailleurs ?

Bien, Harry, ce n'est pas le vide que tu as fait, mais c'est un véritable trou noir, rien, rien du tout, vraiment rien, c'est surprenant…

Effrayant même, dit Rogue.

Oui, effrayant, je ne savais pas que c'était possible de ne penser autant à rien, j'ai même cru que tu étais mort un moment.

Si Harry avait été dans un état plus normal, cela l'aurait choqué mais il se contenta de répondre :

Pourquoi mort, tout va bien…

Dans ce cas, on va passer à la suite, et je crains que tu nous sois inutile aujourd'hui, dit Abelforth à l'adresse de Fumseck qui était perché sur l'épaule de Dobby.

Le phénix se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête en émettant un léger claquement du bec.

Très bien, Harry, si tu voulais bien entrer dans mon esprit maintenant, et chercher le souvenir de la première fois que nous nous étions vus, ensuite tu ressortiras. Tu prendras bien soin de te rendre le plus insensible possible.

Harry se concentra, l'air absent.

_Legilimens_, dit-il la baguette pointée sur le front d'Abelforth.

Il ressentit encore une fois la sensation d'être arraché à son corps mais il se força à ne pas y penser pour arriver tout aussi léger dans l'esprit d'Abelforth.

Il y arriva et c'était un peu comme s'il venait d'arriver dans le couloir du troisième étage de Poudlard, l'esprit d'Abelforth était complètement encombré et il garda en tête qu'il devrait trouver le souvenir de leur première rencontre. Il voyait plusieurs autres souvenirs par flashs mais cela ne l'intéressait pas, et avec l'attitude de quelqu'un qui n'est pas pressé de faire quelque chose, il chercha lentement. Enfin il se revit gravir la colline pour atteindre la maison d'Abelforth et il regarda le souvenir pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'Abelforth ouvre la porte pour le faire entrer. Mais cela ne l'intéressait plus, et il décida de retourner dans sa propre tête.

Harry commençait à se sentir un peu plus, ses humeurs revenaient lentement à son esprit mais il restait très détendu.

Qu'as-tu fait ? demanda Abelforth.

Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

Dans mon esprit, qu'as-tu fait ?

Ce que vous m'avez dit ! répondit Harry simplement.

Tu as trouvé le souvenir ?

Oui.

Et ensuite tu es ressorti tout seul, dit Abelforth pour lui-même cette fois-ci.

Oui, confirma Harry.

Très bien, je suis étonné, je ne me suis pas rendu compte en fait de ton intrusion, et il était trop tard pour essayer de te sentir, excellent.

Je ne vous ai pas senti, remarqua Harry, pas comme l'autre fois, je veux dire, je voyais que vous me surveillez la dernière fois…

C'est normal, je ne t'ai pas du tout senti, c'est très bien, cependant, je pense que ceci s'explique par le fouillis qui règne dans mes pensées, je ferai mieux d'y mettre un peu d'ordre… Evidemment, si j'avais vidé mon esprit, je me serais rendu compte de ta présence immédiatement… Mais pourquoi t'entraîner inutilement ? si tu dois utiliser la légilimancie, ce ne sera pas sur quelqu'un qui ne pense rien ! je pense surtout aux Mangemorts et à Voldemort, ou éventuellement durant tes duels, et je pense que dans ce cas tes adversaires auront beaucoup de choses dans la tête durant ces moments-là, plus que ce que j'en ai actuellement, donc je ne vais pas t'apprendre à obtenir ce que tu veux de moi alors que j'ai l'esprit vide, je vais t'aider maintenant à augmenter ton pouvoir de légilimens. Le plus difficile est en fait de pénétrer dans l'esprit de la personne, après une fois que tu y es entré, tout est beaucoup plus simple et n'est question que de méthode. Et c'est difficile car tu dois rester discret. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de lancer un sortilège sur la personne, même informulé, car elle le verrait, elle s'en rendrait compte rapidement. Il te faudra donc entrer dans son esprit par ta seule volonté. Mais la difficulté ne s'arrête pas là, loin de là… Tu ne peux pas non plus te permettre d'entrer entièrement dans l'esprit d'une personne, tu ne peux pas quitter entièrement ton corps, ce serait très imprudent et risqué, tu dois continuer d'exercer un contrôle continu sur ton corps, on en vient en fait au dédoublement de ton attention. Tu dois arriver à faire comme si tu étais deux. Une partie de toi restera dans toi tandis que l'autre s'occupera de la partie légilimancie. Nous allons donc devoir s'entraîner à cela. Je vais cependant te donner d'autres précisions d'abord. Lorsque tu dédoubles ta concentration, tes deux parties ne doivent surtout pas rester en interaction, tu ne dois pas savoir, et du dois te refuser à vouloir savoir ce que fait l'autre partie, tout simplement car dans ce cas, à partir du moment où tu établiras des liens entre tes deux parties de concentration, elles se regrouperont en une et soit tu entreras entièrement dans l'esprit de la personne que tu visites, soit tu en sortiras totalement, ce qui n'est pas ce que tu veux. Pour cela, il faut donc une grande maîtrise de la concentration et de la volonté, il faut savoir ne pas se laisser envahir par des choses que l'on n'a pas envie de savoir, c'est très difficile et il va nous falloir un entraînement long et difficile pour y parvenir avant que tu puisses véritablement arriver à dédoubler ton attention puis à en isoler les deux parties. Nous allons pour cela le faire de manière forcée. C'est Dobby qui va nous aider. Il faut savoir que la magie des elfes est particulière et très différente de celle des sorciers, on ne va cependant pas s'en occuper pour le moment, ou très brièvement. Les elfes ont des pouvoirs particuliers en ce qui concerne la concentration, l'esprit, ils arrivent à faire des choses que les sorciers ne peuvent pas, et ils ont par exemple la faculté de pouvoir t'aider à dédoubler ta concentration, voire la diviser en trois parties et même plus, mais ça en devient dangereux ensuite car diviser sa concentration a l'inconvénient de déshumaniser le sorcier, un peu à la manière des Horcruxes, mais d'une manière très différente, à chaque division, un peu de ton esprit s'en va. Mais je te rassure, pour un simple dédoublement, c'est infime car la force d'esprit supra-cataleptique n'a pas besoin d'être importante pour assurer la possibilité que tes deux parties de toi se réunissent et restent en interaction inconsciente. En revanche, étant donné qu'elle augmente d'une manière exponentielle avec le nombre de divisions – c'est ce qu'a montré Bertha Aristide au Ve siècle avant J.C –, elle ne peut plus s'auto-énergiser au-delà de trois divisions et donc elle doit puiser de l'énergie dans ton esprit avec des pertes considérables. Mais je m'éloigne du sujet, nous étudierons un peu tout cela après avoir bien progressé en légilimancie et en rayonnancie. Je disais donc que Dobby va t'aider à dédoubler ton attention et ensuite, Severus et moi allons te demander de réfléchir à plusieurs choses en même temps, une partie s'occupera de la conversation avec Severus, une autre partie de la conversation avec moi.

Comment peut-on parler à deux personnes en même temps ? demanda Harry.

Tu verras bien, c'est assez compliqué et même les sorciers du Ministère qui s'étaient penchés sur ça à une époque n'ont pas réussi à comprendre le phénomène, je te demande seulement de bien te concentrer maintenant et de vider un peu ton esprit pour faciliter l'exercice, un peu vider, pas _tout _vider, dit Abelforth en insistant sur le « tout » pour ne pas que Harry fasse ce qu'il avait fait tout à l'heure.

Harry vida un peu son esprit et Abelforth fit un signe à Dobby.

L'elfe qui habituellement restait très silencieux et immobile se plaça devant Harry et tendit le bras devant lui, les doigts écartés. Harry ressentit une forte chaleur et une faible lueur orange brillait autour de lui et Dobby. Harry ressentit la même sensation que s'il s'endormait mais rapidement, il eut l'impression qu'on essayait de lui arracher un morceau de lui. Il s'était plaqué les mains sur la tête à cause de la douleur mais enfin tout était plus léger et il se sentit normal, deux Harry se sentaient normaux, car si aucun des deux ne s'en rendait compte, quelque part, il y en avait un autre qui pensait pareil.

Ca va Harry ? demanda Abelforth.

Un peu douloureux mais ça va.

Abelforth avait posé cette question mais exactement au même moment, Rogue avait parlé lui aussi :

Racontez-moi, Potter, comment va le professeur McGonagall ?

Très bien, avait répondu Harry en même temps qu'il avait répondu à Abelforth.

Harry n'avait pas remarqué la façon bizarre dont il avait bougé la bouche, les deux sons en étaient sortis en même temps et sa bouche s'était tordue, ses lèvres étaient devenues flasques, elles avaient bougé très rapidement.

Mais Harry, et aucune des deux parties de son esprit, ne s'était pas rendu compte de cela et avait répondu à ces deux questions comme si deux personnes avaient répondu en même temps.

La chose bizarre était que bien qu'il avait prononcé les deux phrases en même temps, on arrivait parfaitement à les distinguer.

Ainsi, Rogue et Abelforth continuèrent de lui poser des questions pendant deux minutes, de manière à ce qu'il s'habitue à cette situation.

Harry, pourrais-tu repenser à l'autre partie de toi ? avait demandé Abelforth.

Potter, veuillez maintenant repenser à la seconde partie de vous, avait dit exactement en même temps Rogue.

Harry obéit à la fois aux deux ordres, du moins les deux parties de son esprit et il arrivait maintenant à faire le lien entre les deux, comme s'il n'était plus qu'un à les gérer tous les deux, et enfin, il se retrouva entier.

Tout ceci était bien sûr invisible de l'extérieur mais Harry le sentait parfaitement.

C'est bon Harry, tu as réussi ? demanda Abelforth.

Oui, ça y est, répondit Harry.

Très bien, ceci n'était qu'un essai pour te faire vivre la sensation, à aucun moment avant que je ne te le dise une partie de toi n'a pensé à l'autre. Cela montre que tu étais donc concentré sur ce que je t'avais demandé de faire, voilà un problème de moins, tu es capable de maintenir et de maîtriser un dédoublage de ta concentration. Il va maintenant falloir que tu saches y parvenir tout seul, c'est bien sûr le plus difficile. Il y a plusieurs moyens de dédoubler ton esprit. Tu as vu que Dobby peut le faire très facilement mais en ce qui te concerne c'est plus difficile, il existe un vieux sortilège qui n'est pas compliqué en lui-même. C'est son application qui est compliquée, car si tu veux le réussir, tu devras te l'appliquer à toi-même, sans utiliser ta baguette, c'est là la difficulté, tu n'as jamais lancé de sortilèges sans utiliser ta baguette, je suppose ?

Non, répondit Harry.

Il va donc falloir l'apprendre, mais étant donné que c'est très long et plutôt difficile, on ne va pas utiliser cette méthode. On va utiliser encore une fois la volonté et la détermination, tu commences à remarquer qu'elles sont importantes pour beaucoup de choses, dans beaucoup de domaines, et là encore elle sera déterminante. Il faut savoir que la volonté et la détermination impliquent une résistance à long terme, ce ne sera pas comme avec un simple sortilège qui te permettrait instantanément de dédoubler ton esprit. En utilisant ta détermination, ce sera plus progressif, plus long au début, plus difficile car cela nécessitera une grande concentration au départ. Cette méthode ne peut s'appliquer en ayant l'esprit vide, au contraire, il te faut l'esprit bien plein, mais organisé et calme, il ne faut pas que ton esprit soit plein de sentiments forts, mais de simples faits peu expressifs, toujours dans le but de ne pas te faire remarquer lorsque tu ne pénètreras dans l'esprit de la personne. Mais avoir quelque chose dans la pensée reste nécessaire pour pouvoir dédoubler ton esprit. En fait, ce que je te demande n'est qu'une affaire de rangement. Il te faudra, parfaitement au hasard, tenter de séparer tes pensées, tes souvenirs en deux groupes, pour en arriver à être partagé entre deux sortes de types de pensée, de plus en plus, ta concentration deviendra ainsi adaptée à ce que tu devras faire ensuite. Ce travail peut être difficile au début car tu ne vois pas, j'en suis sûr, très bien comment faire, ça viendra par l'entraînement. Ensuite, une fois cet exercice terminé, il faudra que tu tentes de réfléchir par intervalles de plus en plus courts, et alternativement, à chacun de ces deux groupes de pensée. Finalement, à force de changer rapidement d'un groupe à l'autre, tu penseras aux deux en même temps, et il naîtra en toi comme deux consciences séparées. A partir de cet instant là, il faudra que les deux toi ne se concentrent plus que sur eux-mêmes et laissent tomber les deux groupes de départ. C'est donc assez compliqué mais après plusieurs essais pour illustrer, tu comprendras mieux et on pourra donc s'entraîner à ce que l'on veut faire. Peux-tu commencer par la première étape, tu n'as pas besoin de nous mais d'un grand calme, nous allons observer, essaie de séparer tes pensées en deux groupes, complètement au hasard…

Harry essaya et se rendit compte que c'était très difficile, il ne voyait pas quels groupes faire. Mais il se rappela que Abelforth lui avait demandé de le faire aléatoirement, il décida donc de prendre ses pensées une par une et de les mettre en deux gros groupes. Lorsqu'il eut fini, ce qui avait prit quasiment vingt minutes, Harry avait l'impression de transporter deux valises dans sa tête.

Je pense que c'est bon, Monsieur.

Je vais regarder, si cela ne te dérange pas.

Comment ?

Je vais venir voir dans ta tête, attention, _legilimens_ !

Aussitôt, il sentit Abelforth entrer dans sa tête, il n'appartenait à aucun des deux groupes, il semblait au milieu.

Mais Abelforth ne resta pas longtemps et Harry fut rapidement libéré.

Bien, voilà une façon remarquable de faire du rangement dans sa tête, Harry.

Ce n'était pas…

Si, c'est excellent, la suite va être plus facile, j'ai l'impression qu'il y avait un boulevard entre les deux parties de ta pensée, les Champs-Elysées ! Il faudra t'entraîner plus tard à faire plus vite mais c'est vraiment très bien. Maintenant, on va passer à la seconde partie, tu vas ne penser par intervalle qu'à une seule des parties et essayer d'oublier l'autre pendant ce temps. Ensuite tu échangeras de plus en plus rapidement. Mais d'abord, il va falloir séparer encore bien en deux parties car je crains que ce ne soit en train de se mélanger à nouveau, fais vite, Harry, mais sans perdre ton calme.

Harry fit ce que lui disait Abelforth et fit encore le tri entre ses pensées de manière à les scinder parfaitement en deux groupes. Ensuite, il passa à la seconde partie de l'exercice et commença à visiter l'une des parties de ses pensées pendant quelques secondes, oubliant l'autre… Et puis il changea, et encore une fois… de plus en plus rapidement…

Ainsi, au bout de dix minutes environ, il restait une fraction de secondes seulement dans chacune des parties de sa pensée et il finissait à voir les deux en même temps. Puis enfin, soudainement, il n'en voyait plus qu'une, ou plutôt deux fois une, il avait réussi et il se souvint de la troisième étape, essayer de ne plus penser à l'autre partie, et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Posez-moi des questions tous les deux en même temps, s'il vous plaît, demandèrent les deux parties de Harry en même temps.

Abelforth et Rogue se regardèrent puis Abelforth acquiesça.

Tu as réussi, Harry ? demanda-t-il.

Potter, qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda Rogue en même temps.

J'ai réussi en effet.

Mais en même temps, de sa bouche sortirent les mots suivants pour répondre à la question de Rogue cette fois :

J'ai dédoublé ma concentration.

Impeccable, dit Abelforth, ça suffira, si tu le veux bien.

Maintenant que Harry savait comment faire, chacune de ses parties de concentration se mirent à penser à l'autre pour fusionner.

Bien Harry tu as réussi, dit simplement Abelforth.

Oui…

Cela montre que tu as parfaitement compris ce que je t'ai dit, c'est cela ?

Oui, même si c'est plutôt difficile mais en gros j'ai compris ce qu'il fallait faire…

Très bien, dans ce cas tu m'épargnes le pénible travail de tout te répéter avant de recommencer. Souviens-toi toujours des phases et tu réussiras la prochaine fois.

C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry.

Non, pas encore, c'est fini pour cet exercice mais nous allons passer à un second. Je t'ai dit que tu devais réussir à entrer dans l'esprit de la personne sans lui lancer de sortilège, car elle s'en rendrait compte. Les cas où tu entreras dans l'esprit d'une personne avec un sortilège seront le cas d'une personne affaiblie, mais je ne vois pas dans quel cas tu pourrais l'utiliser, tu n'auras pas à affronter Voldemort une fois qu'il sera par assommé par terre. Donc pour en revenir à ce que je t'explique, tu devras entrer dans l'esprit de la personne encore une fois par ta volonté, ta détermination, une fois que tu auras dédoublé ton attention. Mais on ne va pas perdre le temps à nouveau à te faire dédoubler ton attention encore, j'ai vu que tu avais réussi, tu vas essayer d'entrer entièrement dans mon esprit, et tu verras que ça ne sera pas plus difficile lorsque tu auras dédoublé ton attention, c'est pour cela que ça n'a pas d'importance pour l'entraînement. Tu vas donc essayer d'entrer dans mon esprit, Harry.

Euh… comment faire ?

Ah oui bien sûr, tu ne peux pas deviner… Donc, tu vas bien te concentrer et rassembler ta volonté et ta détermination. Alors, c'est là le plus difficile, il va falloir arriver à me détecter, à sentir ma pensée. Tu vas tout faire ensuite pour ne plus me lâcher et utiliser cela pour essayer de rentrer de force dans ma tête, n'oublie pas qu'il faut une grande détermination, ça devrait aller si tu respectes tout ça. Pour t'aider à mieux me détecter, pour mieux détecter les rayonnements magiques que j'émets et donc en exploiter les potentiels magiques, nous allons vider la pièce de tout rayonnement parasite, c'est Fumseck cette fois qui va s'en occuper…

Immédiatement, Fumseck se mit à chanter un chant mélodieux et qui détendit parfaitement l'atmosphère. Tous les rayonnements magiques parasites étaient suprimés.

Il faudrait aussi qu'ils ne reviennent plus…

Le phénix réagit immédiatement, et une sorte de coquille de lumière les encercla.

Merci, Fumseck, dit Abelforth, ce bouclier est particulier, Harry, aucun rayonnement magique ne peut y entrer mais les rayonnements magiques émis de l'intérieur peuvent en sortir. Cela pourra te servir pour plus tard, il te suffira de demander à Fumseck. On va donc passez à l'exercice, tu vas devoir me détecter, pour cela je vais t'aider et penser haut et fort dans ma tête certaines choses.

Harry se concentra le plus possible et la seule chose qu'il sentait, ou plutôt entendait, était sa respiration. Il resta quelques minutes comme cela à chercher, mais il en résultait qu'il grimaçait.

Harry, tu n'es pas assez détendu, ce n'est pas avec tes sens que tu le sentiras mais directement dans ta tête, je te conseille de fermer les yeux si tu préfères.

Harry essaya à nouveau et ferma les yeux, essayant d'ignorer ses sens, et enfin, après quelques minutes, il sentit quelque chose, comme un sentiment de colère extérieur à lui, c'était comme si cela avait envahi la pièce et qu'il le respirait. Mais il ne le respirait pas. C'était uniquement dans sa tête. Il essaya de mieux recevoir ce signal, ce rayonnement, le comprendre, il le sentait de mieux en mieux, tout devenait de plus en plus clair, il voulait savoir pourquoi, il _devait_ savoir pourquoi cette colère. Il s'accrochait, il ne voulait pas laisser ce rayonnement s'éloigner. Enfin, il commença à voir quelque chose, c'était une jeune fille très jolie… il voulait savoir et…

Il se trouvait dans des pensées qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Il était au bord d'un lac, et ce lac, Harry le connaissait, c'était le lac de Poudlard ! Un petit jeune homme très mince marchait le long du lac pour rejoindre la jeune fille qui était assise sur la rive, ses cheveux bruns brillant à la lumière du soleil. Harry la trouvait extrêmement jolie.

Enfin, le jeune homme arriva à côté d'elle et s'assit.

Salut Abelforth, dit la jeune fille d'une voix un peu grave qui n'allait pas vraiment avec sa beauté.

Salut Roselyne, belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, belle journée.

Je voulais te demander quelque chose…

Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

Le jeune Abelforth était devenu tout rouge.

Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Oh, je suis vraiment désolée, Abelforth, mais j'aime déjà Ricardo…

Ah…

Abelforth avait du mal à cacher sa colère mais un vieux sorcier barbu venait d'apparaître.

Mrs Bett, le Directeur voudrait vous voir à propos du match de Quidditch de samedi.

Bien sûr, professeur Hopper.

Et elle partit en adressant un signe de main à Abelforth qui donna un coup de pied rageur dans l'herbe.

A cet instant, Harry fut expulsé de l'esprit d'Abelforth.

Désolé, Monsieur, dit Harry conscient qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir ça.

Je ne pouvais t'empêcher de voir ça, une si jolie jeune fille, c'est attirant, et puis voir la tête de ton professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal lorsqu'elle avait dix-sept ans…

C'était donc bien elle, mais…

Oui, c'était elle, et j'étais en première année à ce moment-là, elle était en septième et Albus en cinquième année. Mais ce n'est pas important, je suis stupéfait de ce que tu viens de faire, même si tu commences à avoir l'habitude de ce genre de remarques. En fait, je dois t'avouer que je ne devrais pas être surpris étant donné tes facultés naturelles, mais ça reste impressionnant de voir que tu y arrives si rapidement. C'est ton pouvoir de sorcier primaire qui t'a permis de progresser si rapidement, tu as su correctement utiliser les rayonnements magiques et utiliser les potentiels magiques…

Pour la première fois ! dit Harry fier de lui.

Non, non, Harry, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu les utilises, tu les as toujours utilisés, mais inconsciemment, cette fois, c'est devenu conscient et c'est ce qui fait ta force. Cependant je doute fortement que tu sois capable de faire la même chose en combat, mais c'est cependant un progrès remarquable, et on a une semaine d'avance maintenant sur ce que j'avais prévu de te faire faire. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais te libérer, on va essayer dans des situations de plus en plus complexes et ça sera beaucoup plus difficile. Ce serait un énorme avantage pour toi si tu arrivais à utiliser la légilimancie avant la fin de la semaine, je suis certain que les Mangemorts ne s'en rendraient même pas compte et comme ils ne doivent avoir strictement aucune connaissance en occlumancie, ça sera facile de les exploiter…

En effet, dit Rogue, seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres est capable de maîtriser l'occlumancie, ainsi que ce Joe Jigger…

Il sait tout faire décidément…

Oui, et cela m'inquiète, Mr Dumbledore…

Ne vous inquiétez pas Severus, je pense que tout ira bien avec lui, faites comme je vous ai dit, ne lui faites pas de mal, c'est tout…

C'est un ami à votre frère, c'est ça ? et il a décidé de se faire passer pour un second espion…

Severus, cela ne sert à rien de perdre notre temps à propos de cela, je comprends que vous voudriez savoir quel était le plan d'Albus mais le fait qu'il doive rester totalement secret en fait partie à part pour moi qui suis le coordinateur des évènements et qui veille à ce que tout se passe bien.

Bien, répondit Rogue, l'air impassible.

Harry venait de regarder sa montre, celle que lui avait offerte Hermione pour son anniversaire et qui indiquait la présence d'un danger.

Il était dix-sept heures cinq.

Mince ! j'ai rendez-vous à dix-sept heures, avec la Directrice…

Ah en effet, tu es en retard, Harry, on se revoie demain à vingt-et-une heures comme d'habitude.

Vous avez encore enfreint le règlement, dit la voix glaciale de Rogue. Mais bizarrement il avait un léger sourire sur le visage.

Je ne sais pas, elle ne m'a pas dit le motif.

Je plaisantais, dit Rogue sur un ton moqueur.

Rogue, plaisanter ? cela choqua un peu Harry qui n'aurait jamais imaginé que Rogue puisse plaisanter ! Mais le retard qu'il avait le poussa à partir, d'autant plus qu'il voulait éviter de se retrouver à nouveau en froid avec la Directrice à cause d'un retard bête.

Au revoir, dit Harry et sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, il s'agrippa à la queue de plumes dorées de Fumseck et transplana devant le bureau de McGonagall. Il prononça le mot de passe _loyauté_ et la gargouille de pierre tourna, laissant apparaître l'escalier de pierres.

Il frappa à la porte et McGonagall lui demanda de rentrer.

Je suis désolé pour le retard, professeur, j'étais en leçon de légilimancie, une leçon particulièrement difficile.

Vous progressez ? demanda McGonagall.

Oui, beaucoup, dit Harry.

Très bien, c'est une discipline pourtant très dure et réservée seulement aux sorciers très expérimentés en général.

Oui, Mr Dumbledore m'a dit cela.

Très bien, je vous souhaite de progresser rapidement alors. Mais on va passer à ce que j'avais à vous dire, Harry. Sachez que demain soir, les premiers cours pour les adultes auront lieu à Poudlard. Le Ministère a recensé les personnes qui désirent prendre des cours et pour les faire passer le plus rapidement possible dans le but d'être efficace, plusieurs professeurs donneront des cours en même temps dans le but d'être plus efficaces. On a donc fait appel à vous étant donné l'ampleur de la tâche et l'absence de certains professeurs à partir de demain, ils s'occuperont de la mise en place de sécurités magiques, les dragons étant arrivés, il nous reste à les placer, mais avec ce brouillard, c'est terriblement difficile, nous avons dû demander les renforts du Ministère et le Département des Sécurités Magiques, présidé par Arthur Weasley, nous a envoyé vingt personnes qui s'occuperont de faire disparaître le brouillard par endroits le temps de la mise en place de ces sécurités par les Aurors et les professeurs. Vous devez savoir, Harry que les Mangemorts se réfugient dans les montagnes aux alentours de Poudlard, le Ministre me l'a annoncé dans l'après-midi, il vous attend d'ailleurs pour discuter avec vous lorsqu'il aura le temps, mais pour ne pas vous faire perdre trop de temps, il viendra durant un cours vous chercher. Je voulais donc vous faire part de l'organisation de ces cours. Il serait bien en fait que vous donniez au minimum deux heures de votre temps pour cela, pouvez-vous commencer demain par exemple ? J'ai regardé que vous finissiez à dix-neuf heures, vous vous sentez d'enchaîner avec une heure ?

Oui, dit Harry.

Eventuellement, je préviendrai les professeurs que vous aurez des difficultés à faire vos devoirs dans leur totalité.

Ca ira, dit Harry, nous avons tout fait ce week-end.

Très bien, j'admire votre sérieux en ce moment. Je vous demanderais donc de vous rendre au fond du couloir de l'aile Ouest du château où l'endroit a été spécialement aménagé, évidemment, les parents ne pourront pas aller plus loin dans le château et ils entreront après avoir été fouillés puis passés au détecteur de Magie Noire. Ils seront accompagnés par les Aurors pour éviter tout risque d'attaque à cause d'eux.

Bien, dit Harry.

En ce qui concerne les programmes, reprit McGonagall, le Ministère souhaite que chacun des parents arrive à un niveau avancé en défense, mais vous devez bien sûr commencer par les sortilèges les plus simples, le Ministère en recommande trois, le sortilège de Désarmement, le Charme du Bouclier et le sortilège de Stupéfixion. Vous allez donc commencer par cela avec votre groupe, vous aurez quinze élèves. Ensuite, je vous donnerai d'autres instructions quand à la suite de l'entraînement, mais ce sera des sortilèges plus avancés. Pour votre salaire…

Mon salaire ? s'étonna Harry.

Oui, le Ministère souhaite vous payer dix Gallions de l'heure…

Ce n'est pas la peine…

Si, Harry, vos efforts doivent être récompensés, vous recevrez donc votre salaire lorsque vous aurez donné tous les cours. N'oubliez donc pas, demain à dix-neuf heures alors.

BOUM !

Une énorme explosion venait de retentir quelque part dans le château.

Que se passe-t-il ? dit McGonagall en se levant brusquement.

Evidemment Harry n'en savait pas plus qu'elle et il hocha les épaules pour lui faire comprendre.

Bien, Harry, allons voir !

Et elle partit en courant, refermant la porte du bureau d'un coup sec lorsque Harry fut sorti.

Le bruit ne venait pas de très loin. L'explosion avait eu lieu dans le couloir du troisième étage, couloir où se trouvaient tous les clubs, la cafétéria. Une grosse Marque des Ténèbres flottait dans le couloir et apparemment Mrs Bett était complètement agitée sur son balai, brusquement, elle fonça vers l'autre bout du couloir et un éclair de lumière rouge jaillit.

C'était Maugrey qui venait de lancer le sortilège en direction d'un élève qui fuyait à toutes jambes. L'élève se retourna un instant et un éclair de lumière verte jaillit de sa baguette en direction de Mrs Bett. Mais Fumseck avait jaillit entre l'élève et elle et avait avalé tout le maléfice avant de s'enflammer et de retomber par terre, tout petit, le corps sans plume, et la peau ridée d'oisillon.

Tout au bout du couloir, en face de l'élève, une dizaine d'Aurors venaient de surgir par un escalier et l'élève que Harry n'arrivait pas à reconnaître s'arrêta, se retournant, il était coincé. Mrs Bett lui décocha alors un éclair de stupéfixion en pleine poitrine et il tomba sur le dos. Tous les élèves dans le couloir étaient pétrifiés par ce qu'ils avaient vu mais Harry qui était toujours à côté de McGonagall s'était approchée.

Ils étaient stupéfaits, l'élève au sol était…

Ron ! s'exclama Harry.

Ce n'est pas possible, bredouilla McGonagall, et elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si Ron n'était pas ailleurs.

Mais non, Ron était bien devant elle, par terre, couché sur le dos, stupéfixé.

Messieurs les Aurors, je vais interroger cet élève, venez à deux au plus, professeur Maugrey, venez avec nous, Harry Potter également, professeur Bett, pourriez-vous demander au professeur Slughorn de venir dans mon bureau avec un potion de vérité puissante et… Miss Patil, pourriez-vous aller chercher le professeur Lupin. Mr Thompson, allez prévenir le professeur Chourave qui est dans la salle des professeurs qu'elle prendra provisoirement la direction de l'école pendant l'interrogatoire. Que quelqu'un aille prévenir le Ministre en attendant, merci, je souhaiterais qu'il vienne. Professeur Maugrey, pourriez-vous transporter le corps, merci.

McGonagall avança d'un pas décidé vers son bureau suivie avec difficulté par les personnes à qui elle avait demandé de venir. Maugrey transportait le corps de Ron.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Ron lancer un Avada Kedavra sur Maugrey ? ce n'était pas possible. Et puis comment se faisait-il que Hermione et Ginny n'étaient pas avec lui ?

Dans la confusion, il ne voyait pas d'explication possible à cela et regardait bêtement le corps de Ron flotter à quelques mètres du sol, ils étaient suivi par quasiment tous les élèves de Poudlard qui avaient accouru, sauf Hermione et Ginny, où étaient-elles ?

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de McGonagall et elle y fit apparaître plusieurs chaises où tous s'assirent, Maugrey avait déposé le corps de Ron sur une chaise, qui avait du mal à tenir étant donné qu'il était toujours stupéfixé.

Il y eut un long silence mais enfin Mrs Bett revint avec Slughorn qui semblait stupéfait. Puis Lupin venait d'arriver et enfin Rufus Scrimgeour qui était complètement abasourdi.

C'est vrai ! dit-il l'air dépité, je n'ai d'abord pas cru l'Auror qui m'a dit ça.

Bien, commençons l'interrogatoire, Mr le Ministre, peut-on utiliser du Veritaserum ? demanda McGonagall.

Euh, malheureusement c'est en théorie impossible…

En théorie c'est bien ce que je pensais, donc nous allons nous le permettre en pratique ? McGonagall avait dit cela avec un ton cassant et Scrimgeour se sentit d'ailleurs obligé d'accepter. McGonagall faisait partie de ces personnes qui se font respecter dès qu'ils parlent.

D'accord, mais évitez d'en parler, dit Scrimgeour.

McGonagall prit la bouteille des mains de Slughorn et l'ouvrit en y versant une goutte dans la bouche de Ron.

_Enervatum_ ! dit-elle sèchement.

Ron se réveilla lentement, apparemment profondément surpris.

Ronald ? demanda McGonagall.

Euh non…

Non, _non_ !

Harry le crut instantanément, ce ne pouvait être Ron, il n'aurait jamais fait ça.

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte et un deuxième Ron (qui devait être le vrai, du moins Harry l'espérait), Hermione et Ginny apparurent, accompagnés par un Auror.

Intéressant, regardez, en voici un deuxième, dit l'Auror d'une voix rauque.

Merci, Debillus, dit Scrimgeour en faisant signe à Ron, Hermione et Ron d'entrer.

Ils regardèrent tous bêtement le deuxième Ron, l'imposteur, qui les regardait également.

_Hum_, toussota McGonagall. Elle se pencha vers le Ron qui devait être l'imposteur. Qui êtes-vous ?

Marcus Hopkins, répondit-il.

Pour Harry, c'était comme s'il venait de se prendre une claque, Marcus Hopkins, le Serpentard de première année qu'ils avaient libéré de l'attaque des J.M.P dans les toilettes du troisième étage. Ainsi, tout cela n'était que du cinéma ?

McGonagall avait froncé les sourcils et apparemment tous semblaient soulagés de voir que Ron n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire.

Marcus Hopkins ? demanda McGonagall, ayant apparemment besoin d'une confirmation.

Oui, répondit Ron.

Je suppose que vous avez pris du Polynectar, c'est cela ? demanda McGonagall.

Oui.

Est-ce vous pour l'explosion ?

Non.

Comment ça non ?

Ce n'est pas lui, confirma Mrs Bett, c'est un autre élève que nous n'avons pas pu identifier, mais l'explosion provient d'un Coussin Explosif laissé sur une chaise de la cafétéria. Heureusement, il n'y a pas eu de blessés, mais ça aurait pu être grave, ces objets sont très dangereux.

Merci, Roselyne. C'est donc vous pour la Marque des Ténèbres ? demanda McGonagall en se tournant à nouveau vers Marcus.

Oui, en effet, répondit-il.

Et pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? demanda McGonagall d'un ton cassant.

Parce qu'on me l'a demandé.

_On vous l'a demandé_ ? dit McGonagall ne le croyant pas du tout.

On m'a lancé un sortilège d'Impérium…

Vous vous foutez de nous ? intervint Scrimgeour.

Non.

Et qui ? demanda McGonagall.

Je ne sais pas.

_Vous ne savez pas _?

Vous vous foutez vraiment de nous ? demanda Scrimgeour en se levant.

Pas du tout.

Scrimgeour se rassit en soufflant.

Le Coussin Explosif, qui l'a mis ? demanda McGonagall.

Un des J.M.P qui sont en septième année, ce sont eux qui ont organisé. Et ils m'ont demandé ensuite de faire apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres en ayant pris l'apparence de Ronald Weasley. Ils m'ont forcé à avaler du Polynectar. Ils m'ont dit que si je ne le faisais pas, ils me feraient souffrir, mais je savais que je pouvais me plaindre auprès d'un professeur et qu'ils finiraient par être sanctionnés. Et puis, Harry Potter qui est le seul qu'ils craignent m'a assuré son soutien donc je ne risquais plus rien et j'ai refusé et que j'ai commencé à m'enfuir. Mais quelqu'un m'a envoyé le sortilège de l'Imperium, je l'ai senti, c'était une voix qui m'ordonnait de faire apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres des J.M.P, je n'arrivais pas à refuser, c'était trop fort, trop puissant.

Bien, merci, Marcus, on va procéder à l'examen de tous les élèves de septième année de Serpentard dans ce cas, professeur Slughorn, allez les chercher.

Jilson, allez encadrer le professeur Slughorn et prévenez Tonks au passage, elle est au Bureau de Poudlard, il faut qu'elle lie tous ces élèves pour les empêcher de fuir éventuellement, ça risque d'être difficile de les faire tous venir pacifiquement. Dites lui de prévenir le Département de la Justice Magique pour qu'ils nous envoient un expert des baguettes magiques, merci.

Un des Aurors se leva et partit en courant.

Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles McGonagall interrogea Marcus à propos des J.M.P, Slughorn revint, suivi d'une dizaine d'Aurors qui tenaient entre eux les huit J.M.P de septième année. Ils avaient tous l'air particulièrement énervés et ils jetèrent un regard noir à Marcus qui baissa la tête.

Qui a lancé l'Imperium ? demanda McGonagall en les regardant tour à tour, l'air terriblement sévère.

Personne ne répondit.

Très bien, conformément au décret d'éducation numéro trente-deux, l'utilisation de la remontée des sortilèges par les Aurors pourra être utilisée dans le cas d'enquêtes à Poudlard concernant des faits graves.

Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? demanda Nott, d'un air faussement surpris.

_Quelque chose de grave _? demanda McGonagall avec colère. Et l'Avada Kedavra ?

L'Avada Kedavra ? demanda encore plus stupéfait Nott.

Harry ne pouvait pas supporter ça, pourtant il avait fait pareil lors de sa cinquième année lorsque Fudge et Ombrage l'interrogeaient à propos de l'AD.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cela et il se concentra. Il sentait toute l'arrogance de Nott et il s'accrocha fort à ça, très fort.

Soudain, il venait d'entrer dans son esprit, il sentit immédiatement la panique de Nott qui apparemment avait senti une présence étrangère en lui.

Il regardait un par un les gens autour de lui et remarqua le regard vide d'Harry qui avait cessé de bouger.

Mais il ne savait rien en occlumancie et Harry avait le champ libre. Il ne voulait rien savoir, il voulait seulement faire payer à Nott son arrogance. Pour cela, il savait que la détermination devait être forte… Il voulait lui faire regretter. Et il commença à mettre la pagaille dans sa tête alors que Nott s'était maintenant mis la main sur le crâne à cause de la douleur.

Harry continuait à s'agiter en lui, à faire ressortir toute sa colère.

Nott s'évanouit et Harry sortit de sa tête sans que personne n'ait rien remarqué à part l'évanouissement suspect de Nott.

Mais un homme venait d'arriver.

Bonjour, Monsieur le Ministre, je dois…

Examiner les baguettes de ces huit jeunes gens, répondit Scrimgeour.

Harry était content, les J.M.P n'auraient plus aucun moyen d'échapper à des sanctions maintenant, à la prison d'Azkaban même.

Le sorcier utilisa le Priori Incantatum sur Pansy Parkinson, une sorte d'éclair de fumée grise en sortit mais apparemment ce n'était rien car le sorcier était passé à l'élève suivant.

Il était sorti de la baguette de Nott, qui s'était maintenant réveillé, un nuage de fumée grise ayant la forme d'une flamme.

Cela ne voulait rien dire de grave encore une fois.

Enfin ce fut au tour de Goyle, il sortit de sa baguette une sorte d'entonnoir de fumée mais apparemment, cela ne signifiait rien non plus.

Puis lorsqu'on passa à Crabbe, celui-ci était soudain particulièrement agité. De sa baguette ne sortit rien tout d'abord. Mais après quelques secondes, apparut la forme habituelle de Marcus qui se mit à tourner sur lui-même en agitant sa baguette et en lançant des sortilèges. Un éclair en sortit, puis une Marque des Ténèbres.

Crabbe était donc le coupable.

Mais avant de dire quoi que ce soit, le sorcier finit d'examiner les baguettes des autres élèves ce qui ne donna rien.

Crabbe tremblait maintenant lorsque tous se tournèrent vers lui.

Crabbe, vous êtes donc capable de vous servir d'une baguette magique ? ironisa McGonagall.

En attendant, vous allez être envoyés à Azkaban en attendant votre procès.

Nous pouvons donc relaxer Marcus Hopkins ? demanda McGonagall.

Bien sûr, et merci pour votre témoignage, jeune homme. Les autres, faites très attention à vous, je vous le dit bien, car nous savons tous ce que vous êtes, et nous faisons tout pour avoir un motif de vous arrêter.

Maintenant, vous allez regagner vos dortoirs immédiatement ! annonça McGonagall.

Les Aurors ligotèrent Crabbe qui se débattait, mais les autres J.M.P n'avaient pas l'air attristés du tout, seul Goyle le regardait d'un air bête.

Harry était certain que Pansy était à l'origine de tout cela et qu'elle avait dû utiliser la bêtise légendaire de Crabbe pour ne pas se faire attraper elle. Au moins, il lui restait encore Goyle. Quant à Nott, il était toujours secoué et Harry en était très content.

Finalement, Crabbe fut emporté par environ cinq Aurors directement au Ministère de la Magie, sous les huées de tous les élèves qui le regardaient passer.


	35. Elève et professeurs, prof et élèves

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 35 : ELEVE ET PROFESSEURS, PROFESSEUR ET ELEVES**

Harry était donc heureux d'être à côté du véritable Ron qui était innocent. Même si au fond de lui il avait su que c'était impossible, il avait quand même était un peu choqué.

Harry tenait également au creux de sa main le jeune Fumseck qui n'était plus qu'une petite boule de peau fragile et de duvet. Grâce à Fumseck, Mrs Bett était toujours en vie et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Elle venait d'arriver derrière lui, main dans la main avec Maugrey pour remercier Harry :

Merci, Pot-Pot ! merci beaucoup, dit-elle en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Fumseck ! dit Harry.

Si tu n'étais pas suffisamment bon pour pouvoir te lier avec un phénix, Potter, Fumseck n'aurait jamais été ici, dit gravement Maugrey.

Oui mais…

Nous te remercions mais bien sûr nous remercions aussi Fumseck, reprit Maugrey dans un grognement.

En attendant, passez au club de duels, il y avait les duels de cinquième année avant cette interruption. Potter, à quelle heure pourrez-vous venir demain pour le duel ?

Je suis occupé jusqu'à environ vingt-trois heures, répondit Harry.

Vingt-trois heures ! s'exclama Mrs Bett. Mais c'est pas grave, tout le monde sera là, quelque soit l'heure, pour ton quart de finales tant attendu contre Zabini ! et Miss Granger, vous passerez juste après… Ca promet d'être intéressant, le favori et la favorite de ce tournoi, j'espère vous retrouver en finale l'un contre l'autre ! A bientôt ! aha !

En effet, le lendemain, Harry terminait ses cours à dix-neuf heures, il devait ensuite donner les cours aux adultes pendant une heure, puis il y avait le repas et enfin aller chez Abelforth pour sa leçon quotidienne, de légilimancie cette fois.

La leçon de l'AD avec les septième année avait été avancée à dix-neuf heures aujourd'hui, justement pour permettre à Harry d'aller chez Abelforth à vingt-et-une heures comme d'habitude, Hermione s'en était chargée en disposant un gros écriteau sur la porte de leur salle.

Mais il leur restait encore presque une demi-heure avant le début de la leçon et Hermione voulut qu'ils retournent à la bibliothèque. Ils s'étaient installés à une table proche de l'allée où se trouvaient les anciens numéros de la _Gazette_, allée qu'ils avaient visitée au cours des vacances d'été en l'absence de Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire particulièrement intransigeante.

Hermione avait sorti un livre consacré aux Détraqueurs qu'elle dévorait, alors que Ron lui-même la dévorait des yeux.

Ginny s'était carrément assise sur les genoux de Harry qui ne pouvait se sentir mieux, il avait besoin malgré tout de Ginny près de lui. Il savait que sans son amour, il ne pourrait pas résister à la fatigue et à la difficulté de son entraînement.

Finalement, ils s'embrassèrent.

DEHORS ! hurla une voix de vieille femme en colère derrière eux.

Mme Pince arrivait en courant pour les punir. Hermione rangea rapidement le livre dans son sac.

Comment osez-vous ! c'est une bibliothèque ici ! pas un endroit pour les amoureux ! et vous ne pouvez pas leur dire, vous êtes Préfète-en-Chef ! cria-t-elle en se tournant vers Hermione.

Excus…

DEHORS ! coupa Mme Pince.

Ils se hâtèrent de sortir car la voix de Mme Pince leur faisait mal aux oreilles.

Dans dix minutes, la leçon avec l'AD devait commencer donc ils s'y rendirent pour la préparer. Ginny était retournée triste à la tour de Gryffondor, avec Fumseck qui aurait besoin de retrouver son perchoir.

On va faire quoi ? demanda Harry à Hermione qui avait sorti un dossier de parchemins à son bureau ainsi qu'un vieux livre.

J'avais prévu le sortilège d'Aveuglement au début mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je pense qu'un autre sortilège inanimant serait utile pour le moment.

Lequel ? demanda Harry.

Le sortilège de Raidéflexion.

Le sortilège de quoi ? demanda Harry.

De Raidéflexion, c'est un sortilège inanimant qui paralyse tout le corps sauf la tête, la personne peut donc continuer à parler, il est peu connu mais est très utile quand même. Notamment si tu veux interroger un Mangemort par exemple sans risque qu'il s'échappe. Mais il faut savoir que l'on peut transplaner en étant raidéflexé. Cependant, c'est assez difficile car ça ramollit un peu le cerveau.

Mais comment va-t-on l'apprendre aux autres si on ne le connaît pas nous-mêmes ? demanda Harry.

Ca va te prendre deux minutes à l'apprendre, Harry. La formule est _raidéflex_, essaie sur Ron.

Euh…

T'inquiète, Ronnie chérie, je te tiens.

D'accord mon Hermiounette chérie.

Harry n'aimait pas trop cette façon de s'appeler entre eux mais il devait l'accepter.

_Raidéflex_ ! dit Harry sa baguette pointée sur Ron.

Un éclair de lumière rouge en jaillit et heurta Ron qui se raidit, sauf sa tête qui continua de bouger. Hermione qui était derrière lui le retint. Ron avait rougi et de toute évidence, il devait être particulièrement déplaisant d'avoir tout son corps paralysé sans pouvoir rien faire à part bouger la tête.

_Enervatum_ ! dit Harry pour le réanimer.

Les cheveux de Ron se dressèrent sur sa tête mais il ne fut pas réanimé.

Ce n'est pas un sortilège de stupéfixion, Harry, utilise _finite incantatem_ ou _finite_.

_Finite_ ! dit Harry.

Enfin Ron retrouva l'usage de son corps.

Tu vois, c'était d'une simplicité enfantine, dit Hermione.

C'est quoi la différence entre _finite incantatem _et _finite_ ? demanda Harry.

Harry, tu as déjà oublié ? demanda Hermione.

Je me souviens vaguement.

C'est le professeur Strout qui avait posé la question lors de notre premier cours, et j'avais répondu que _finite_ s'applique à tous les sortilèges, même les plus puissants alors que _finite incantatem_ s'applique seulement aux sortilèges les plus simples.

Lupin venait d'arriver et apparemment plusieurs élèves attendaient déjà devant la porte, cela s'entendait au brouhaha qui régnait dans le couloir.

Bien, Hermione, qu'as-tu prévu aujourd'hui ? demanda Lupin.

Aujourd'hui, c'est Harry le professeur ! dit Hermione.

Alors, Harry ?

Sortilège de Raidéflexion, répondit Harry.

Ah, pas mal, pourquoi pas, je suis sûr que la moitié des Mangemorts n'en ont jamais entendu parler.

Je suppose, répondit Hermione.

Bien, si vous voulez éviter qu'ils cassent la porte, vous devriez aller ouvrir ! dit Lupin.

Harry alla ouvrir la porte tandis que Ron et Hermione s'étaient installés sur les chaises devant l'estrade de Harry. Lupin était au bureau.

Une trentaine d'élèves surexcités à l'idée de retrouver l'AD entrèrent en même temps tout en se bousculant.

Bien, bonjour à tous, dit Harry.

'jour, répondirent les élèves d'une manière dispersée.

Oh non, ça ne va pas du tout, dit Harry prenant une petite voix aigue inhabituelle, quand je vous dit « bonjour à tous », j'aimerais que vous me répondiez « bonjour Harry ! ».

Son imitation d'Ombrage était excellente et tous les élèves avaient explosé de rire.

Une fois que le calme fut revenu, il expliqua le programme de la leçon d'aujourd'hui :

Bien, étant donné que vous avez tous suivi un premier cours d'initiation aux premiers secours, vous savez tous ce que sont des sortilèges inanimants, peut-être que quelqu'un peut rapidement le rappeler ?

Beaucoup d'élèves levèrent la main avec enthousiasme dont Hermione qui donna d'ailleurs par mégarde une bonne gifle à Ron qui était assis à côté.

Tous avaient vu et commençaient à rire.

Ernie ? demanda Harry d'une voix forte pour couvrir les rires.

Un sortilège inanimant provoque une paralysie passagère totale ou partielle du corps d'un individu ou d'une créature magique, répondit Ernie.

Bien, parfait, cependant si certains veulent plus de précisions, allez voir Hermione, expliqua Harry se souvenant encore de son monologue durant leur premier cours avec le professeur Strout.

Hermione devint rouge comme une tomate.

On va donc aujourd'hui apprendre le sortilège de Raidéflexion, qui paralyse tout sauf la tête.

Lavande avait levé la main et Harry lui donna la parole.

Comment fonctionne ce sortilège ? demanda-t-elle.

Pour ça, c'est Hermione ma conseillère technique qui va répondre.

Le sortilège de Raidéflexion est un sortilège semi-partiel qui n'est pas au programme d'initiation aux premiers secours car il n'entre pas vraiment dans la catégorie des sortilèges inanimants partiels, mais semi-partiels. C'est-à-dire qu'il touche avant tout la tête qui va réagir d'une mauvaise façon en bloquant toute sensibilité du corps qui va donc se paralyser complètement en provoquant cependant en fonction de la force du sortilège un peu de flou dans les pensées de celui qui le reçoit.

Merci, dit Lavande.

Bien, la formule est _raidéflex_, répétez tous après moi, _raidéflex_ !

_Raidéflex_ ! scandèrent les élèves d'une manière peu synchronisée.

Lupin fit d'ailleurs apparaître la formule en gros au tableau.

Répartissez vous par paires et prenez par paire un matelas et des coussins dans les armoires du fond de la classe, écartez les chaises contre les murs. Lorsque vous aurez raidéflexé votre partenaire, vous le réanimerez avec le sortilège _finite incantatem_ que vous connaissez tous. A chaque fois que je sifflerai un petit coup, vous lancerez le sortilège, pas à un autre moment pour éviter le fouillis. Lorsque je sifflerai un long coup, vous arrêtez tous et vous m'écoutez. Mettez bien les matelas en deux allées pour que je puisse circuler.

Dans le brouhaha, tous obéirent.

On commence par un qui raidéflexe l'autre, toujours le même jusqu'à ce que je demande de changer, c'est parti.

Il donna un coup de sifflet et plusieurs « _raidéflex_ » se firent entendre dans la salle. Seul Ron tomba. Il venait d'être raidéflexé par Hermione.

Euh, très bien Hermione, pour les autres, ne vous inquiétez pas ça va venir. Est-ce que tu peux échanger dès maintenant, il vaut mieux que Ron l'apprenne, dit Harry à Hermione qui réanimait Ron.

Bien sûr…

Vous tenez mal votre baguette, Mr Finch-Fletchey, tenez la plus fermement, vous mettrez plus de conviction dans votre sortilège, avait dit Lupin à Justin qui tentait de raidéflexer Zacharias Smith, un autre élève de Poufsouffle particulièrement désagréable en général.

Même si personne avait réussi à part Hermione au premier essai, au bout de dix essais, tous y arrivèrent et à chaque fois une quinzaine d'élèves tombaient en même temps sur le dos sur les matelas disposés aux sols.

Certains avaient pris l'initiative d'utiliser des sortilèges informulés ce qui leur avait valu les félicitations de Harry et Lupin qui sillonnaient la salle pour donner des conseils à chacun.

Enfin aux alentours de vingt heures, ils sortirent tous ensemble l'air joyeux, heureux que l'AD recommence.

En se rendant dans la Grande Salle pour le repas, ils croisèrent d'ailleurs Hagrid qui avait l'air très triste.

Bonjour, Hagrid, dirent-ils heureux de le voir.

Oh, bonjour, répondit-il en faisant un sourire un peu forcé.

Apparemment, Hermione avait décelé que quelque chose n'allait pas et l'interrogea.

Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle en l'observant l'air inquiet.

Non, non, tout va bien…

Non, ça ne va pas bien, ça se voit, Hagrid.

Vous pouvez nous dire, à nous, dit Harry.

C'est à propos de Graup, je ne peux plus aller le voir à cause de cette brume, il doit terriblement s'ennuyer tout seul dans sa montagne le pauvre.

Oh, je suis sûr qu'il doit trouver une occupation… dit Hermione.

C'est-à-dire que je parlais beaucoup avec lui.

De toute façon, cette brume va se dissiper, non ? dit Ron.

Pas tant que ces Détraqueurs resteront dans les parages, ils doivent être nombreux, dit Hagrid une larme aux yeux. Et s'ils faisaient du mal à Graupy ?

Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est suffisamment fort pour se défendre tout seul.

J'espère le pauvre, dit Hagrid sur un ton triste.

Venez manger Hagrid pour vous remonter, dit Hermione.

Oh, moi ça va.

Dès le début du repas, McGonagall avait une annonce à faire.

Bonjour à tous, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous annoncer qui demandent votre entière attention. Concernant le Quidditch, les entraînements n'ayant pas pu commencer à cause du mauvais temps, j'ai demandé au Ministère de la Magie que l'on puisse s'entraîner dans un autre stade, Rufus Scrimgeour a donc contacté son homologue canadien et le stade de la coupe du monde de Quidditch de l'été prochain sera mis à notre disposition dimanche prochain.

Waoh ! s'était exclamés en chœur un très grand nombre d'élèves.

Oui, mais cela veut dire qu'il faudra un comportement exemplaire pour que le Ministre de la Magie canadien nous accepte encore par la suite.

Beaucoup d'élèves en avaient immédiatement déduit que le mauvais temps persisterait ce qui signifiait que toute l'année, l'école serait entourée de Détraqueurs. L'atmosphère était donc soudainement devenue morne et McGonagall avait perçu ce changement, c'est pourquoi elle s'était empressée d'ajouter.

Si le mauvais temps venait à persister bien sûr, mais ce ne sera certainement pas le cas…

Les élèves savaient très bien que McGonagall disait ça pour les rassurer mais elle avait déjà repris :

Ainsi les quatre équipes disposeront de deux heures chacune pour faire les sélections de l'équipe définitive et de l'équipe de remplacement. Je rappelle que vous pouvez toujours vous inscrire auprès de vos directeurs de maison ou des capitaines de vos équipes, il sera trop tard après cet entraînement. Je précise aussi qu'il faudra que les joueurs fassent preuve de volonté et de détermination pour la réussite de leur maison, l'engagement dans l'équipe de Quidditch demande beaucoup de temps et vous devrez y réfléchir longuement. C'est donc tout pour le Quidditch. Je voulais vous informer que le décret d'éducation numéro trente-trois entre en application demain concernant les défenses élémentaires. Tous les élèves qui voudront rester à Poudlard devront connaître le sortilège du Patronus pour des raisons de sécurité face à la menace posée par des Détraqueurs présents dans les montagnes autour de l'école. Tous les élèves doivent savoir s'en protéger et étant donné la difficulté du sortilège du Patronus, il va falloir des cours beaucoup plus suivis, pour cela, il va falloir mettre en place des cours supplémentaires et il n'est plus possible d'ajouter des heures aux emplois du temps des professeurs déjà surchargés. C'est pourquoi nous allons accueillir un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, je vous présente le professeur Philipett.

Elle tendit les bras vers les portes de la Grande Salle qui s'ouvrirent laissant entrer un jeune sorcier, grand et plutôt costaud, la coiffure parfaite, portant une élégante robe de sorcier brune. Il parcourut la salle de ses grands yeux bleus, l'air souriant. Pour traverser la Grande Salle, il avait l'air assuré.

Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ! gloussa Lavande.

Et Parvati et elles se mirent à rire en le regardant après s'être toutes les deux assurées qu'elles étaient bien coiffées.

Bienvenue, professeur Philipett, reprit McGonagall en lui serrant vigoureusement la main.

Bonjour à tous, dit-il d'une voix forte aux élèves qui éclatèrent en applaudissements.

Le professeur Philipett alla s'asseoir à côté de Dolores Ombrage.

La table des professeurs était maintenant presque deux fois plus longue qu'avant étant donné le nombre de professeurs mais il y avait un grand nombre de places vides.

En ce qui concerne la botanique, le professeur Chourave ne va plus pouvoir assurer totalement les cours étant donné sa charge de travail et en prévision de la division de cette discipline en plusieurs parties, à savoir, l'étude des plantes maléfiques, l'étude des plantes utiles, les plantes magiques utilisées dans les potions, nous allons accueillir un second professeur de botanique, le professeur Zeffira.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à nouveau laissant entrer une petite sorcière replète portant une blouse à fleurs, elle devait déjà avoir une cinquantaine d'années. Elle portait sinon un chapeau pointu noir par-dessus des cheveux gris courts. Tous les élèves applaudissaient encore.

Merci encore professeur Zeffira d'avoir accepté le poste, reprit McGonagall. Très bien, en ce qui concerne le professeur Lupin qui est lui aussi très occupé en ce moment, l'enseignement des métamorphoses sera maintenant également assuré par le professeur Tonks.

Tonks entra dans la Grande Salle, des cheveux rose vif, un large sourire, mais elle se prit les pieds dans sa robe de sorcier et trébucha sous les rires mêlés aux applaudissements.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se regardèrent avec un sourire un instant, c'était une excellente nouvelle.

Merci au professeur Tonks d'être venue en plus de sa fonction d'Auror.

Les élèves s'étaient tus, le fait que Tonks soit Auror les impressionnait évidemment.

Professeur Tonks, pourriez-vous nous faire un petite démonstration de ce que vous savez faire, dit McGonagall amusée.

Et instantanément, ses cheveux devinrent bleu ciel, son nez s'allongea, ses yeux devinrent roses et ses oreilles disparurent sous les rires des élèves et leurs applaudissements.

Merci encore professeur. Le professeur Tonks aidera aussi le professeur Maugrey lorsqu'il aura besoin d'une assistance dans ses cours. Toutes ces nouvelles nominations viennent dans le but de soulager les professeurs déjà engagés car comme je vous l'ai dit, ils auront beaucoup de travail au cours des semaines suivantes, notamment d'entretien et de mise en place des sécurités du château, en plus souvent de leur véritable travail. En ce qui concerne les sécurités, sachez que quinze dragons ont été placés tout autour du parc dans des enclos, ils ont notamment la capacité de repousser plus facilement les Détraqueurs. Le professeur Chourave s'occupera de faire pousser toute la semaine une haie de Cyprès Tortillants et le professeur Lupin placera quelques sortilèges de métamorphoses pour diversifier les sécurités du château. Je vous demande donc pour respecter ce travail d'être calmes et respectueux dans le château et l'interdiction de sortir dans le parc reste effective jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Sachez cependant que le Ministère de la Magie a dépêché trois sorciers qui s'occuperont de faire disparaître cette brume en permanence pour faciliter le travail des professeurs et des Aurors. Nous sommes actuellement en train de chercher un moyen de créer une protection pour éviter qu'elle ne revienne sans cesse. L'ajout de ces protections devrait donc être terminé pour la fin de la semaine et vos professeurs seront de retour pour votre deuxième session d'examens samedi toute la journée pour toutes les classes, vos professeurs vous préviendront. Travaillez encore sérieusement cette semaine pour être prêts au maximum pour cet examen qui compte, je vous le rappelle dans le tournoi du GV. Bon appétit à tous.

La suite du repas s'était déroulée dans d'excellentes conditions et Peeves et Pooves n'étaient d'ailleurs plus venus depuis que tous les professeurs avaient appris le sortilège de Torsion Atmosphérique grâce à Hermione.

Tous les élèves discutaient à propos des nouveaux professeurs qui semblaient déjà très bien intégrés puisqu'ils discutaient tous joyeusement ensemble. McGonagall était plongée dans une discussion sérieuse avec le professeur Philipett qui devait certainement être un de ces anciens élèves étant donné son âge, il avait d'ailleurs laissé Ombrage qui restait la seule avec l'air un peu grognon, elle se contentait de se tenir bien éloignée de Mrs Bett même s'il n'y avait un siège vide entre eux. Tonks était explosée de rire à cause certainement d'une blague que lui avait faite Maugrey, et Mrs Bett venait de disparaître entre deux fois où Harry avait tourné la tête vers la table des professeurs.

Il se rendit compte qu'elle était en fait tombée de la chaise et elle venait de se relever avec un rire fort que l'on entendait résonner dans la Grande Salle. Enfin, le professeur Gobe-Planche et le professeur Chourave avaient l'air de s'intéresser à Hagrid qui malgré sa tristesse parlait fort en faisant de grands gestes qui menaçaient à tout instant de renverser la table.

Sinon Rusard scrutait les élèves tour à tour pour tenter de surprendre un élève en faute. Il avait Miss Teigne dans ses bras.

Enfin, la table des Aurors avait été déplacée devant la table des professeurs sur le côté droit, les tables des quatre avaient été reculées contre le mur du fond.

L'atmosphère était donc extrêmement détendue malgré le froid que les cheminées n'arrivaient pas à éliminer convenablement et la neige qui tombait du plafond magique de la Grande Salle.

Après le repas, Harry se rendit donc chez Abelforth pour son dernier entraînement concernant le sortilège _enmageznem_. Il avait dû emprunter le Portoloin dans la salle Albus Dumbledore en raison de la faiblesse passagère de Fumseck qui avait avalé quelques heures auparavant un _avada kedavra_. Dobby était avec lui comme à chaque leçon maintenant.

Et bien, Harry, comment vas-tu depuis ce matin ? demanda Abelforth l'air enchanté de retrouver Harry.

Très bien, Monsieur, je voulais vous dire, tout à l'heure, les J.M.P ont fait une attaque sans conséquences mais un d'entre eux – Crabbe – a lancé le sortilège de l'Impérium sur un élève pour qu'il tue Mrs Bett, mais Fumseck l'a arrêté. Et pour les interroger, j'ai réussi à entrer dans l'esprit d'un d'eux, très rapidement, expliqua Harry.

Tu es entré dans son esprit ?

Oui.

Par la méthode que tu as apprise le matin ?

Oui.

En combien de temps ?

Une vingtaine de secondes.

Exceptionnel, Harry, exceptionnel…

Mais je suis entré entièrement, sans dédoubler ma concentration, je ne suis resté que peu de temps pour lui faire un peu peur.

C'est déjà bien, surprenant… cependant, je te conseille d'utiliser cette nouvelle possibilité avec prudence, Harry, il faut toujours te maîtriser, tu as vu ce que tu as fait à Voldemort, tu ne peux en aucun cas faire cela à un de tes camarades uniquement pour une simple dispute, sache que le fait de posséder quelqu'un d'autre est passible de la prison à vie à Azkaban. Bien sûr, tu ne l'as pas possédé, mais si tu y restes longtemps, c'est considéré comme posséder car tu finiras par exercer un certain commandement sur la personne, il faut donc que tu me promettes d'être très prudent et réfléchi là-dessus.

Bien sûr, répondit Harry, je serai prudent dorénavant.

J'en suis certain, mais passons à notre leçon, je vais te confronter aujourd'hui à ce que tu vas être confronté dans quelques jours lors de l'attaque de Poudlard, à un grand nombre de Détraqueurs, il faut que tu deviennes un expert en lutte contre les Détraqueurs, je pense que tu en es déjà un mais tu peux encore t'entraîner, tu vas donc utiliser ce sortilège de défense sur des Détraqueurs. J'en ai fait un élevage depuis plusieurs jours et Severus m'en a amené quelques uns…

Vous avez fait un élevage de Détraqueurs ! s'exclama Harry choqué mais aussi un peu refroidi, il n'aurait pas pu supporter d'avoir chez lui des Détraqueurs.

Oui, dans ma cave, tu vas d'ailleurs me suivre et tu vas les affronter, il n'y en que soixante environ, ce n'est rien par rapport à ce que tu devras affronter mais je suppose qu'ils n'arriveront pas tous en même temps. Dès qu'on entre, ne perds pas de temps et vas-y, peut importe les dégâts que tu pourras faire, j'ai pris soin de placer des sortilèges anti-effondrement, c'est un véritable blockhaus cette cave.

Abelforth emmena Harry dans le fameux couloir qu'il n'avait encore jamais emprunté auparavant. Il comprenait pourquoi il ne voyait pas le fond d'habitude, ce n'était pas à cause de l'obscurité, mais tout simplement parce que le couloir faisait une cinquantaine de mètres de long.

Monsieur, comment est-ce possible…

Ce sont des sortilèges pour agrandir l'espace, il est vrai que vu de l'extérieur on pourrait s'attendre à ce qu'il n'y ait que deux pièces.

Et toutes ces portes ? demanda Harry.

En effet, le long des murs du couloir, des deux côtés, il y avait plusieurs portes simples, toutes fermées, et Harry pouvait clairement entendre des bruits derrière elles.

Oh ce n'est pas important, je fais des expériences dans ces pièces, suis-moi.

Abelforth emprunta un escalier très étroit tout au fond du couloir qui descendait en profondeur dans le sol. Enfin, il y avait une vieille porte en bois. Ils l'ouvrirent et l'atmosphère était soudain glaciale, terrifiante, on ne voyait rien jusqu'à ce que Abelforth fasse un geste de la main, allumant des dizaines de bougies le long des murs d'une vaste pièce au plafond bas.

Des Détraqueurs se rapprochaient, Harry trouvait qu'il y en avait beaucoup, il avait déjà utilisé le Patronus pour en repousser une centaine en même temps lors de sa troisième année, mais jamais avec le sortilège _enmageznem_, mais il n'avait rien à perdre et…

_Enmageznem_ ! dit-il d'une voix forte qui résonna en échos successifs dans la pièce.

Un mur de lumière blanche avec des reflets dorés et argentés sortit de sa baguette en provoquant un gros grondement puis heurta les Détraqueurs devant lui qui furent repoussés en tourbillonnant dans le mur de lumière. Ils heurtèrent tous le mur du fond de la salle alors que le sortilège rebondissait contre la paroi et fonçait droit vers Harry et Abelforth.

_Destitutem potentas exerectionnem _! s'écria Abelforth sa baguette pointée dans un geste ferme vers l'avant.

Une sorte de coquille translucide et qui était éclairée par la lumière du sortilège de Harry apparut devant eux et le sortilège qui avait rebondi la heurta en la détruisant, mais au moins, ils n'avaient presque rien senti, si ce n'est un gros souffle qui avait manqué de les faire tomber en arrière. Un puissant flash de lumière dorée avait été émis lors du choc.

Ils s'approchèrent du fond de la pièce, les corps d'une soixantaine de Détraqueurs gisaient par terre contre le mur, tels des vulgaires chiffons noirs.

Abelforth les observa tous attentivement en de temps en temps prononçait des sortilèges dans un langue bizarre. Enfin, il dit :

Ils sont toujours vivants, dit-il, ce sortilège ne pourrait pas les tuer bien sûr mais cela m'étonne qu'ils ne se relèvent toujours pas, ils devraient au moins bouger…

Il fait chaud d'un coup, dit Harry, ça veut dire qu'ils ne sont pas bien, peut-être ?

Je ne crois pas, répondit Abelforth, quoi que ce soit possible mais je pense que c'est ton sortilège qui a fait monter la température, la puissance que tu as dégagé est inouïe, peut-être que tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais moi qui étais à côté, je vais avoir besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour me remettre même si tu ne vois pas que je suis affaibli car je ne le montre pas.

Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait pas de brume ? demanda Harry.

Les Détraqueurs produisent de la brume lorsqu'ils se multiplient, c'est assez compliqué mais comme c'est peu intéressant et complètement inutile à moins que tu veuilles te lancer dans l'élevage de Détraqueurs ce que je te déconseille particulièrement car c'est assez mal vu, je ne vais pas consacrer une demi-heure à t'expliquer cela.

Cela veut dire que les Détraqueurs à Poudlard se multiplient encore ? dit Harry terrifié.

Non, ils sont suffisamment nombreux maintenant, mais étant donné que Voldemort a créé ses mille Détraqueurs à partir de quelques uns seulement, ça a fait beaucoup de brume et il faudra du temps avant qu'elle ne se dissipe totalement surtout que c'est une brume magique. On a donc terminé notre entraînement à propos de ce sortilège que tu maîtrises parfaitement maintenant, tu as vu dans tout cela à quel point le lien avec Fumseck était important, sans lui, il t'aurait été extrêmement difficile d'en arriver à ce résultat. Mais c'est donc terminé, on va maintenant faire quelques exercices de concentration pour t'aider à être plus rapide en légilimancie, on va encore avoir besoin de toi, Dobby.

Dobby était resté à côté d'eux depuis le début et regardait les progrès de Harry comme à chaque leçon.

Mais on va retourner dans le salon, c'est plus agréable que cet endroit, et il y fait beaucoup moins chaud.

C'est ce qu'ils firent, le salon d'Abelforth était en effet un lieu convivial et Harry préférait s'entraîner là-bas que dans cette cave.

Abelforth lui avait demandé encore une fois de dédoubler sa concentration et comme il n'y avait pas Rogue pour faire la même chose, il dédoubla la sienne lui aussi ce qui faisait qu'il y avait à la fin une sorte de double conversation entre eux, ce qui était très utile il est vrai pour parler plus en moins de temps.

Dobby avait aidé Harry à cela sans pour autant le faire lui-même comme lors de leur leçon du matin, Abelforth voulait en fait lui faire travailler la première étape du doublement de la pensée qui était la plus longue. Harry arrivait maintenant à dédoubler tout seul sa concentration en moins d'une minute maintenant, et sans l'aide de Dobby.

Bien, c'était une préparation pour la leçon de demain où l'on enchaînera les deux principales étapes, à savoir le dédoublement de l'esprit puis l'entrée dans l'esprit de l'autre. On essaiera aussi avec Severus de te faire entrer à la fois dans son esprit et dans le mien et enfin, on passerait au dédoublement avec coordination de la pensée, je t'expliquerai plus tard, c'est beaucoup plus complexe mais beaucoup plus efficace car ça te permettra d'avoir un transfert direct entre tes deux parties sans pour autant qu'elles se réunissent, c'est même plus rapide, tu verras pourquoi, en attendant, il est tard et je vais te libérer.

Harry retourna donc à la Salle du Phénix après avoir vu lorsqu'il était passé dans la Salle Albus Dumbledore que Hermione et Ron l'attendaient.

Alors Harry ? demanda Hermione.

Abelforth m'a fait repousser soixante Détraqueurs avec ce sortilège.

Oh bravo !

Et on a fait un peu de légilimancie.

Très bien, Harry je voulais te parler de Ginny, dit Hermione, et il fallait qu'elle ne soit pas là, malheureusement je ne vois que deux solutions, ça ne peut plus durer comme ça.

Pourquoi ? demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas cette réflexion.

A chaque fois qu'elle est là, on ne peut pas parler normalement, j'aurais beaucoup de choses à te faire apprendre mais qui nécessitent d'être au courant de tout, le problème c'est que Ginny reste avec nous le soir maintenant. Je pense donc que soit ta relation doit cesser, soit tu dois tout lui expliquer à propos de la prophétie, des Hrocruxes, de Rogue, du plan de Dumbledore.

Harry était profondément choqué par ces deux éventualités. Pour lui, il ne pouvait plus quitter Ginny, il l'aimait trop, et elle l'aimait trop. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire, sinon, il n'aurait pas respecté les volontés de Dumbledore, cela était la pire chose qui devait lui arriver.

Hermione le regardait gravement.

Je vais réfléchir, dit Harry, je vais demander à Abelforth ce qu'il en pense.

J'espère, car pour l'instant, on ne peut pas trop s'entraîner pour ne pas la laisser seule, et le jour du combat final avec Voldemort, tu ne seras pas prêt.

Ce qui est sûr, c'est que l'on ne peut rien lui dire, répondit gravement Harry, un peu choqué par la brutalité de son retour à la réalité, son amour avec Ginny était soit l'amour impossible soit l'amour de tous les dangers.

Ce n'est pas grave, en attendant, Harry, on va à nouveau s'entraîner à des sortilèges de métamorphose, tu te souviens que l'on avait métamorphosé des statues pour les contrôler. Harry, je voudrais que tu essayes à nouveau avec cette statue.

Elle sortit une petite statue représentant un gnome et le posa sur la table.

_Animent gnome_ ! dit Harry.

Un jet de lumière argenté jaillit de sa baguette et fut absorbé par la statue du gnome qui s'éveilla instantanément.

Harry trouvait cela extrêmement facile, la première fois qu'il avait fait ce sortilège, il l'avait fait sur un centaure ce qui était beaucoup plus difficile.

Ainsi, le gnome fit un tour de la table, monta sur une chaise, fit un salto et retomba sur ses pieds jusqu'à ce que Harry dise :

_Mortent gnome_ !

Immédiatement, il se figea et redevint une statue de pierre.

Très bien, Harry, cependant, cela ne suffit pas encore, le but est d'utiliser le gnome pour se défendre, mais savoir attaquer en même temps.

Je sais ! il faut que je dédouble mon attention !

Exactement, en même temps cela te fera un entraînement pour la légilimancie, tu vas donc essayer maintenant de dédoubler ton esprit et avec une partie, tu vas lancer le sortilège sur le gnome pendant que tu vas combattre Ron et moi, c'est d'accord ?

Bien sûr, répondit Harry.

Il se concentra et fit ce qu'il venait de faire quelques il y a quelques minutes encore. Cela lui prit une trentaine de secondes pour dédoubler son attention et Hermione et Ron furent profondément surpris qu'ils puissent lui parler en même temps et qu'il réponde aux deux en même temps également.

Bien Harry, tu vas contrôler le gnome, dit Hermione.

Harry, on va t'attaquer, dit Ron en même temps.

_Animent gnome_ ! dit-il.

OK Ron ! dit-il en même temps.

Et alors que le gnome s'était placé entre lui et Ron et Hermione, ces derniers commencèrent à lui envoyer une pluie de sortilèges divers que Harry contrait grâce au charme du Bouclier, avec le maléfice _agarminis_ du bouclier d'argent. Pendant ce temps, le gnome avait sauté sur Ron et lui tirait sa robe de sorcier pour tenter de le faire tomber.

Harry se débrouillait merveilleusement bien et pendant deux minutes, il repoussa avec une simplicité déroutante tous les sortilèges – même informulés – que Ron et Hermione lui envoyaient alors que le gnome s'était attaqué à Hermione, avec peu d'efficacité il est vrai.

Finalement, Ron et Hermione s'arrêtèrent épuisés. Et Harry qui était occupé de faire faire des saltos à son gnome rassembla les deux parties de son esprit.

Génial, Harry, vraiment génial, heureusement que ce n'était qu'un gnome ! s'exclama Hermione.

Oui, il faudra essayer un jour sur quelque chose de plus gros, ça peut servir, dit Harry.

Bien, c'est déjà la première chose que je voulais que tu voies aujourd'hui, reprit Hermione. La seconde vient d'un des livres que j'ai lu ici l'autre soir, sur les phénix, ils disent que arrivé à un certain stade dans la liaison entre le phénix et le sorcier, le sorcier a la possibilité d'utiliser ce qu'on appelle le transfert de sortilèges, c'est-à-dire qu'il pense au sortilège et le phénix le fera à sa place sur la personne qu'il veut, cela peut fonctionner à grande distance, j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être très utile. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Euh oui, c'est génial, dit Harry, mais Fumseck est un peu faible pour cela aujourd'hui.

Je sais, dit Hermione, mais tu peux peut-être commencer par lire le livre. Elle alla chercher un livre intitulé _Grandeurs et pouvoirs du phénix_, dans lequel elle avait placé un marque-page.

Harry lut la page qui ne faisait que détailler ce qu'avait dit Hermione en donnant des détails plus techniques sur la volonté, la détermination et la concentration.

Bien, on essaiera lorsque Fumseck sera en meilleure forme. Mais en attendant, je pense que l'on devrait aller se coucher, je commence à être fatigué ce soir, et puis demain, Maugrey va encore nous réserver des surprises je parie.

Oui, on va y aller, mais Harry, réfléchis bien à propos de Ginny, lui répéta Hermione.

Harry fut à nouveau comme soudainement gelé, il préférait ne pas penser à ça ce qui faisait qu'il l'avait mis de côté dans un coin de son esprit.

Enfin, lorsqu'il se coucha vers une heure du matin à côté de Ginny, il avait comme un gros poids dans l'estomac.

Il réfléchissait, il devait y avoir une solution évidente et qui ne ferait pas de mal à personne, mais il ne voyait rien.

Finalement, il pensait à ce que lui disait Dumbledore, que sa plus grande force était l'amour, cela lui confirmait qu'il ne devait plus jamais laisser tomber Ginny, mais de là à trahir le plan de Dumbledore, il ne le pouvait pas.

Harry pensa même un instant qu'il devrait se battre avec Ginny contre Voldemort en pensant que l'amour était sa force, mais il chassa cette pensée rapidement car il voulait réussir en limitant le plus possible le nombre de morts.

Il s'endormit donc l'esprit chargé ce qui le conduisit à faire quelques rêves sans importance dont il ne se souvenait plus le matin.

La _Gazette du Sorcier_ était arrivée et tous les élèves lisaient l'article en première page :

UN JEUNE MANGEMORT ARRETE A POUDLARD

Mais Harry n'avait pas besoin de lire l'article, il avait assisté à l'intégralité de la scène.

Cependant Hermione le lisait quand même et dit :

Son procès aura lieu mercredi à quatorze heures.

Excellent, j'ai hâte qu'il termine à Azkaban, dit Harry.

Je ne suis pas sûre, dit Hermione, aucun Mangemort aussi jeune n'avait été capturé avant, je ne sais pas si il est majeur encore et si les mineurs peuvent être envoyés à Azkaban.

Ils ne vont quand même pas le relâcher ! dit Harry horrifié.

Bien sûr que non, répondit Hermione, on verra bien.

Abelforth m'a parlé d'une page réservée à Poudlard, dit Harry.

Oui, ils donnent tous les jours plein d'information sur Poudlard, avec notamment les résultats du club de duels et les meilleures prestations aux examens, ils ne parlent pas de toi ce matin, à part que « ton phénix » à sauvé Mrs Bett, c'est navrant la façon dont ils parlent de cela, ce « ton phénix », ils ne savent pas que le sorcier et le phénix sont placés sur un pied d'égalité ? s'indigna Hermione.

Tu sais, la _Gazette_ a toujours été un peu idiote, dit Ron.

J'ai une idée, pourquoi on ne créerait pas notre journal, un journal libre où on dirait la vérité en respectant les gens ? dit Hermione.

Harry et Ron ne répondirent pas.

Alors ? demanda Hermione, on pourrait parler aussi de la façon dont les elfes de maison sont _torturés abominablement_…

Hermione, l'idée du journal est bien mais il ne faut pas exagérer avec les elfes, dit Harry.

Je ne vois pas où tu vas trouver le temps de faire ça, dit Ron. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, je suis certain que le père de Luna sera heureux de le publier dans le _Chicaneur_.

Enfin, ce n'est pas pareil… Rufus ne nous avait parlé d'un journal du Ministère de la Magie ? demanda Hermione.

C'est possible, répondit Ron, il faudra lui demander.

Dans la Grande Salle, les élèves et les professeurs étaient toujours aussi joyeux et les rires se faisaient entendre avec force, masqués uniquement par les roulements fréquents du tonnerre, mais cela ne changeait rien, ils s'y étaient habitués.

Enfin, peu avant huit heures et le début des cours, Maugrey Fol Œil et le professeur Strout s'étaient déjà rendus à la salle du cours de réaction face à une situation périlleuse ce qui avait fait considérablement fait stresser Hermione qui pensait qu'ils auraient dû les suivre. Mais cela n'empêcha personne de n'attendre que la sonnerie pour y aller, Rusard chassant les élèves de la Grande Salle avec des regards menaçants.

La salle était toujours fermée et ils attendirent dans le petit hall d'entrée. Les sept Serpentard restants s'étaient regroupés ensemble et Harry préféra ne pas envenimer les choses en leur lançant un sourire.

Cependant, la porte s'ouvrit et tous les élèves entrèrent, tenant fermement leur baguette magique dans leur main pour être prêts à dévier toute attaque de Maugrey.

La salle avait encore énormément changé et toutes les plantes avaient maintenant disparu. Sur l'estrade de Maugrey, il y avait maintenant un bureau plus grand où était assise Mrs Strout. Mais Maugrey restait debout, appuyé sur le bureau.

En bas, le sol semblait encore plus défoncé que d'habitude, il y avait des cratères énormes.

Des tables en bois toutes simples avec des bancs y avaient été placés d'une manière très bancale et Harry était assis sur une chaise qui penchait vers la droite et il faillit plusieurs fois se renverser.

Bonjour à tous, dit le professeur Strout, je vais récupérer vos essais d'abord et si vous les avez fait sérieusement, vous n'aurez pas de difficultés aujourd'hui, nous n'avions pas terminé la deuxième partie, il nous restait à voir comment ranimer une personne inconsciente, nous allons le faire avant de commencer le cours commun avec la réaction face à une situation périlleuse.

Elle agita sa baguette et fit apparaître de mots en grosses lettres au tableau :

CHAPITRE 1

**_Deuxième partie (suite) : annulation d'un sortilège inanimant_**

**_3)_ _Annulation des effets d'un sortilège inanimant sur une victime inconsciente._**

L'intégralité de ce cours est exigible aux épreuves d'ASPICS, que ce soit aux épreuves écrites ou pratiques.

_**Définition de l'inconscience :** _

_Une personne inconsciente n'est pas forcément une personne qui ne pense plus mais une personne dont la pensée ne peut plus s'exprimer._

_**Deux cas d'inconscience : **_

_Il existe donc deux cas dans lesquels on peut parler d'inconscience :_

_La victime pense mais ne peut plus parler, bouger le visage, elle peut cependant toujours voir et entendre ce qui se passe autour d'elle. Ce cas s'appelle l'inconscience parallèle._

_La victime ne pense plus du tout. Ce cas s'appelle l'inconscience sécante._

**_Ranimer une victime inconsciente :_**

_Pour ranimer une victime inconsciente sous l'effet d'un sortilège inanimant, que l'on soit dans un cas parallèle ou sécant, on utilise généralement le sortilège _finite _ou dans le cas de sortilèges mineurs et de base _finite incantatem_. Cela fonctionne sur la grande majorité des sortilèges. Dans le cas d'un sortilège inanimant inconnu, il n'est jamais dangereux d'essayer, dans le cas où cela ne fonctionnerait pas, vérifiez que la victime est bien en vie et contactez les guérisseurs le plus rapidement possible._

_**Sécuriser une victime inconsciente :**_

_Dans le cas où vous ne réussiriez pas à ranimer la victime, appliquez lui un sortilège de Repos Cérébral pour éviter que son état mental ne risque de dégénérer, c'est le seul risque que peut causer un sortilège inanimant lorsqu'il est de longue durée._

_**Sortilège de Repos Cérébral :**_

_Le sortilège de Repos Cérébral est un sortilège complexe de formule _Mentalis Repositum_. La difficulté majeure de ce sortilège réside en fait dans le niveau de calme nécessaire pour son accomplissement parfait, cela est d'autant plus difficile que la situation est périlleuse. C'est pourquoi il est nécessaire de garder son calme et sa plus grande concentration en cas d'attaque (voir le cours de réaction face à une situation périlleuse._

_Il existe cependant un bon indice montrant que ce sortilège a fonctionné, du patient émanera une lueur blanche d'autant plus forte que le sortilège est efficace._

_Il faut savoir que ce sortilège ne soigne en aucun cas mais il permet d'attendre l'arrivée des secours en augmentant les chances de survie de la victime et permet d'éviter des complications._

Dépêchez-vous de copier cela, s'il vous plaît, reprit le professeur Strout, nous avons énormément de choses à faire aujourd'hui, on passera ensuite à la pratique.

Et vigilance constante ! aboya Maugrey en levant sa baguette d'un air menaçant.

Harry trouva qu'il valait mieux le surveiller et en effet Terry Boot de Serdaigle venait de tomber stupéfixée.

Il eut donc une idée formidable et il fit le tri dans ses pensées, il les sépara en deux groupes puis il se concentra alternativement sur ses groupes de pensée durant des durées de plus en plus courtes en enfin, il venait de dédoubler son esprit et sa concentration. Cela avait pris une dizaine de secondes.

Il observait maintenant attentivement d'un œil Maugrey Fol-Œil qui venait maintenant de stupéfixer Hermione, tout en recopiant ce qu'il y avait écrit au tableau.

Tous les élèves tombaient les uns après les autres et retournaient à leur place le plus rapidement possible. Aucun d'eux n'avait encore réussi à repousser le sortilège, ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de commencer à prononcer l'incantation du Charme du Bouclier étant donné qu'il fallait d'abord lâcher sa plume pour prendre sa baguette magique.

Et sans prévenir, un éclair de lumière rouge jaillit en direction de Harry qui lâcha sa plume et prit sa baguette en une fraction de seconde.

_Protego_ ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il avait déjà repris sa plume alors que le sortilège était renvoyé sur Maugrey qui l'annulait instantanément.

Bien, Potter, dix points pour Gryffondor.

Maintenant, tous les élèves avaient terminé de recopier le texte et apparemment Mrs Strout était soulagée car le fait de voir les élèves se faire stupéfixer un à un était plutôt surprenant.

Ils passèrent donc à la pratique après que les professeurs eurent fait disparaître les tables et le professeur Strout vérifia d'abord que tous savaient faire les sortilèges _finite _et _finite incantatem_. C'était un jeu d'enfant pour les membres de l'AD qui s'y étaient entraînés la veille au soir.

Goyle qui semblait assez triste en ce moment ne parlait plus et curieusement on aurait dit qu'il suivait avec attention le cours, peut-être voulait-il progresser pour venger son ami ? Mais cela ne changeait pas que sa stupidité était un vrai handicap pour lui. Il n'avait pas compris apparemment que la formule était _finite_ mais disait _fimite_ ce qui ne produisait rien. Mais aucun de ses amis ne semblaient vouloir lui dire.

Tous avaient donc parfaitement réussi à part lui. C'est pourquoi, le professeur Strout lui demanda de s'entraîner beaucoup.

Le plus intéressant était cependant le sortilège de Repos Cérébral, tous s'étaient mis ensemble par paires et chacun leur tour, ils se lançaient un sortilège inanimant pour rendre inconsciente leur victime.

Certains utilisaient le sortilège de stupéfixion mais d'autres préféraient utiliser le maléfice du Saucisson. Le sortilège de Raidéflexion ne rendant pas inconscient, personne ne l'utilisa.

Harry s'était mis avec Neville et dès le premier coup, il réussit à faire apparaître un halo de lumière blanche autour de Neville qui était stupéfixé, alors que la deuxième partie de lui se contentait de surveiller Maugrey qui était en face de lui.

Le professeur Strout était impressionnée :

C'est très bien, Mr Potter, réussir du premier coup est excellent, vous faites gagner dix points à Gryffondor. Faites-le encore une fois et puis vous pouvez inverser ensuite pour que Mr Londubat puisse pratiquer.

Il semblait en effet que ce soit un véritable exploit car même Hermione n'avait réussi à faire apparaître un peu de lumière autour de Ron qu'au troisième essai.

Pour les autres, cela venait beaucoup plus longtemps et ils ne réussirent qu'au bout du cinquième essai pour les meilleurs alors que certains n'y arrivaient toujours pas à la fin de l'exercice.

Neville cependant commençait à y arriver, et Harry qui venait de passer quasiment une heure sous l'effet du maléfice du Saucisson avait pu l'observer faire. Le sortilège du Repos Cérébral faisait beaucoup de bien et lorsqu'il fut ranimé, il était parfaitement détendu.

Harry avait toujours l'esprit scindé en deux parties et il s'était rapproché des Serpentard pour écouter la conversation entre Nott et Pansy qui ne s'étaient pas rendus compte de sa présence, pendant que le professeur Strout et Maugrey parlaient à propos de la troisième partie du cours intitulée « _réagir correctement dans une situation périlleuse_ ».

… vous devez toujours faire attention à l'attitude de la victime…

… tu penses que Crabbe va parler ? demandait Pansy.

… car celle-ci pourrait en fait se révéler dangereuse si elle avait subi un sortilège de Confusion. Ce n'est pas pour autant que vous devez la laisser mourir !...

Que veux-tu qu'il dise, personne ne croira un imbécile comme lui, et puis Potter n'en sait rien,…

Pour cela VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! grogna Maugrey.

… personne ne sait à part nous les septième année…

Vous devrez donc vous assurer que la victime est bien inanimée et qu'elle ne fasse pas semblant, approchez-vous toujours avec votre baguette tenue fermement dans votre main…

… tu ne crois pas que cet imbécile de Marcus ne risquerait pas de devenir un de ses espions ?

… pour parer à toute attaque…

Il souffrirait, Zabini va bientôt me donner la potion du Sang Vert…

Potter ! s'était exclamé Nott qui venait de surprendre le regard de Harry.

Je voulais te demander comment ça va, Nott ? demanda Harry essayant de faire croire qu'il n'avait rien entendu et qu'il venait d'arriver. Ta tête ? demanda Harry tout en continuant d'écouter le cours de Maugrey et Strout.

Nott lui lança un regard noir qui voulait clairement dire « toi aussi tu vas souffrir ».

Mais Harry ne la craignait pas et il s'éloigna d'eux, il avait entendu l'essentiel, bien qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était cette potion du Sang Vert.

Cependant, il ne pouvait en parler avec Ron et Hermione maintenant et il se contenta d'attendre la fin du cours, qui nécessitait une grande attention étant donné que les professeurs faisaient tout pour les mettre en situation.

Harry était finalement le seul qui avait réussi parfaitement et les professeurs étaient complètement surpris.

L'exercice final consistait à ranimer des victimes tout en évitant la pluie de sortilèges qu'envoyaient les professeurs Maugrey et Strout sur eux, tout en en protégeant certains avec le sortilège du Repos Cérébral.

Ils passaient individuellement alors que tous les autres élèves étaient stupéfixés totalement ou partiellement.

Pour stupéfixer partiellement quelqu'un, il y avait deux possibilités, soit le sorcier qui lançait le sortilège se concentrait suffisamment pour calmer l'effet du sortilège, soit un charme du Bouclier qui touchait partiellement le sortilège pouvait avoir le même effet.

Lorsque Harry était passé, il y avait autour de lui tous les élèves de septième année allongés par terre et il devait les ranimer tous le plus rapidement possible sauf certains qu'il devait protéger. C'était très difficile mais il réussit en deux minutes trente alors que tous s'étaient finalement fait stupéfixés avant de finir l'exercice.

L'avantage de dédoubler son esprit était qu'il pouvait faire deux sortilèges à la fois. En même temps qu'il s'occupait de ses camarades, il faisait en permanence le Charme du Bouclier qui était invisible.

Bien évidemment, personne ne savait qu'il utilisait ce moyen-là et le professeur Strout donna cinquante points à Gryffondor.

On va avoir beaucoup de travail encore, annonça le professeur Strout, certains d'entre vous ont des difficultés avec la maîtrise des sortilèges de base, je crois que le fait que les cours aient été avancés cette année est une bonne chose, vous allez avoir beaucoup de mal à suivre pendant l'année si vous ne vous entraînez pas plus, je vais essayer de voir avec la Directrice si on ne peut pas ajouter des cours de soutien pour les élèves en difficulté. En attendant, je vais vous donner les devoirs pour lundi prochain et je souhaite que vous les fassiez avec sérieux. Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas réussi les essais cette fois-ci, étant donné que je les corrigerai rapidement, je les ferai parvenir à vos directeurs de maison respectifs et vous les referez éventuellement pour lundi également. Le travail obligatoire sera un essai de un mètre de parchemin sur le thème suivant : « la folie en magie » pour préparer le deuxième chapitre. Je veux aussi que vous sachiez faire parfaitement le sortilège du Repos Cérébral, c'est nécessaire.

A mon tour maintenant, dit Maugrey sous les yeux des élèves qui semblaient bien paralysés, sans pour autant avoir subi de sortilège inanimant. Je veux pour demain que vous vous entraîniez à être parfaitement concentrés, sinon, vous ne réussirez jamais à faire ce que l'on va faire, et vous ferez un essai de dix centimètres de parchemin sur le sortilège d'Embrasement, si vous savez le faire en plus, ça sera un avantage, mais je ne vais pas trop en demander. Pour vendredi sinon, vous ferez vingt centimètres de parchemin sur la potion de Concentration Rayonnancique que vous allez d'ailleurs préparer avec le professeur Slughorn très bientôt.

Bon courage pour votre travail, ajouta le professeur Strout.

Et vigilance constante ! grogna Maugrey.

C'est ainsi que se termina ce cours, ils allèrent donc dans la Grande Salle pour le repas de midi. La matinée de cours n'avait calmé la joie de personne et les élèves lisaient tous en riant un magasine que Harry ne connaissait pas.

C'est quoi ? demanda Harry aux autres qui les entouraient.

Ce magasine, _Blagues entre Sorciers_, répondit Seamus, ils le vendent à la boutique, pour cinq Noises.

Et ça parle de quoi ? demanda Hermione sans grande conviction.

Il n'y a que des blagues et des histoires drôles, répondit Seamus.

Ah, dit Hermione sans être intéressée par le magasine alors que Ron, Harry et Ginny se précipitèrent pour arracher l'exemplaire de Seamus.

Finalement, ils avaient passé le repas à se lire entre eux les blagues du livre alors que Hermione devait être en train de se demander s'il n'existait pas une loi interdisant les blagues.

Hermione, quel est le comble… commença Ron.

Oh, arrêtez avec ça, dit-elle. Ils ne devraient pas vendre ça !

Et pourquoi ? demandèrent plusieurs élèves indignés d'une même voix.

Parce que ça n'incite pas les élèves à travailler !

Et alors, même les profs le lisent.

En effet, à la table des professeurs, Lupin, Mrs Bett et McGonagall en avaient un et ils les lisaient tous à leurs voisins de table. Tonks riait fortement et on aurait dit un clown avec ses cheveux violets aujourd'hui.

Mrs Bett était littéralement pliée en deux et le rire de Hagrid était aussi fort que le bruit du tonnerre. Seule Ombrage ne semblait pas du tout amusée, d'ailleurs Rusard était allé à côté d'elle et ils discutaient en regardant d'un regard mauvais les élèves.

Enfin, la seule perturbation survenue pendant le repas était l'arrivée d'une douzaine de lutins de Cornouailles qui avaient certainement dû s'échapper des cachots, endroit où il y en avait habituellement beaucoup.

Tous les élèves se mirent à crier même si la plupart d'entre eux auraient été capables de les repousser. A cet instant, personne ne put retenir Mrs Bett qui enfourcha le balai qu'elle avait sur les genoux pendant le repas. Elle s'envola et attrapa la tringle d'un rideau qu'elle arracha du mur. Elle fonça vers la plafond de la Grande Salle en traversant les nuages et ressortit en poursuivant les lutins, enfin elle s'approcha d'eux et donna un grand coup avec la tringle sur le lutin le plus proche qui traversa la Grande Salle avant de s'écraser en plein dans un plat de purée à la table des Serpentard alors que Pansy en recevait en pleine figure.

Jamais ils n'avaient autant ri et McGonagall avait bien du mal à essayer de crier pour rappeler le professeur Bett qui était maintenant en train de crier « aha » en fendant les airs pour s'approcher des autres lutins qui tentaient de s'enfuir, terrifiés. Mais elle réussit à les toucher tous. Plusieurs allèrent s'écraser contre des murs alors qu'un autre avait heurté Ombrage en pleine tête, lui griffant la figure et la faisant tomber de la chaise en arrière. Un autre atterrit en plein sur la table des Gryffondor en renversant tous les plats sur les genoux des élèves.

Mais alors que Mrs Bett s'apprêtait à regagner sa place, un éclair traversa le ciel et toucha l'avant de son balai. Elle fit un bond en avant et fit trois saltos avant de s'écraser à plat ventre en plein milieu de la table des Serdaigle, projetant encore de la purée partout, alors que son balai avait atterri en douceur planté dans une carafe d'eau, il ne s'était pas enflammé à cause de la foudre.

Tous les élèves avaient fait un grand « Oh » et s'étaient immédiatement rapprochés de la table des Serdaigle pour aider à se relever leur professeur préféré.

Mais celle-ci ayant été correctement amortie par les plats de nourriture, elle s'était relevée toute seule et avait sauté directement par terre en s'exclamant de sa voix rauque :

Ahaha !

Maugrey s'était mis à applaudir sa compagne suivi de tous les autres élèves et McGonagall était partagée entre le fait qu'il fallait rétablir l'ordre et féliciter aussi Mrs Bett.

Finalement, le repas se termina dans des conditions tout à fait normal, à part que certains élèves avaient dû aller se changer avant de revenir.

Harry avait pour l'instant oublié la conversation qu'il avait entendue entre Nott et Pansy Parkinson durant le cours de la matinée, mais de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu en parler pour éviter que la rumeur ne remonte aux oreilles des J.M.P.

Ils se rendirent donc à leur cours de métamorphoses qui était assuré par Tonks aujourd'hui.

Bonjour à tous ! dit-elle joyeusement lorsqu'ils entrèrent en classe. Je vais commencer par ramasser vos essais sur les sortilèges d'auto-métamorphose, whao ! Remus vous en avait demandé beaucoup, il aura de la lecture.

J'espère que je n'ai rien oublié, dit Hermione gravement.

Arrête, tu as écris plus d'un mètre cinquante, un mètre c'est déjà pas mal, dit Ron lassé.

Oui mais on ne sait jamais, et si j'ai fait un hors sujet ?

Ca ne va pas te tuer une fois dans ta vie.

Bien, dit Tonks en posant avec difficultés la pile de parchemins sur le bureau, elle devait faire quasiment un mètre d'épaisseur. On va continuer sur les sortilèges de Transfert, les Transferts partiels exactement, comme vous savez tous ce que c'est, on va passer directement à la pratique. On va aujourd'hui s'entraîner à transférer les oreilles de quelqu'un pour les fixer sur son nez et ainsi l'empêcher de voir.

Hermione venait d'émettre un toussotement pour faire remarquer qu'elle savait faire le sortilège, elle l'avait en effet utilisé lors d'un duel.

Ils avaient donc passé l'heure à faire cet exercice difficile, Hermione avait réussi du premier coup et avait fait gagner vingt points à Gryffondor pour cela.

Gryffondor était maintenant largement en tête, avec plus de cent cinquante points d'avance sur Serdaigle et si cela continuait comme ça, ils seraient assurés de gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons dès quelques semaines encore.

Quant au transfert des oreilles devant les yeux, Harry trouvait cela parfaitement inutile et il préférait utiliser le sortilège d'Aveuglement.

Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'obtenir un bon résultat sur Neville dès le troisième essai.

Cependant, la majorité des élèves avaient beaucoup de difficultés, les métamorphoses devaient être la discipline la plus difficile enseignée à Poudlard.

Ne partez pas comme ça ! s'exclama Tonks à la fin de l'heure alors que tous les élèves s'étaient levés à la sonnerie pour tenter d'éviter d'avoir des devoirs supplémentaires. Pour demain, vous ferez vingt-cinq centimètres de parchemin sur le contrôle d'objets par sortilèges de métamorphose. A bientôt !

A la fin de l'heure, ils passèrent voir Tonks.

C'est une excellente nouvelle, s'exclama Hermione, vous avez été super pour votre premier cours.

Merci, dit-elle, ça fait plaisir de venir faire de cours, c'est terrible d'attendre toute la journée devant la Porte à Transplaner.

En tout cas, c'est une très bonne idée de vous avoir engagée, reprit Hermione.

Ce n'est pas fini, cinq autres personnes sont en attente pour venir enseigner à Poudlard, de manières à ce que les cours soient fait en groupes réduits, ce serait mieux par exemple. Pour la pratique il est difficile d'apprendre un sortilège lorsqu'on est vingt dans une classe. Mais, vous allez être en retard à votre cours avec Slughorn, dépêchez-vous ! à bientôt.

Et elle leur adressa un clin d'œil lorsqu'ils partirent alors que des élèves de troisième année étaient arrivés devant sa salle.

Ils se rendirent dans les cachots pour le cours que Harry aimait le moins, les potions. Heureusement, Slughorn semblait s'être un peu refroidi avec lui cette année, peut-être car Dumbledore était mort ce qui faisait qu'il était plus sec qu'avant.

Ils n'avaient pour l'instant eu qu'un seul cours avec Slughorn qui datait d'une semaine à cause du fait que Slughorn avait été blessé lors de l'explosion du chaudron.

Pendant ce premier cours qui avait certainement été le cours le plus horrible que Harry n'ait jamais vécu, Slughorn avait posé pendant trois heures des questions difficiles sur tout ce qu'ils avaient vu en potions depuis le début de leur scolarité.

Ce cours devait être consacré à la préparation de la potion de Concentration Rayonnancique dont ils avaient acheté les ingrédients à la boutique de matériel scolaire.

Ils avaient commencé par faire un cours théorique sur son utilisation et Slughorn avait ramassé les essais. C'était une potion puissante qui permettait de concentrer les pouvoirs du sorcier qui la buvait pour augmenter sa puissance.

Hermione avait fait un monologue qui avait duré quasiment vingt minutes pendant lesquelles elle avait tout expliqué. Slughorn n'avait plus rien à dire après et donna cinquante points à Gryffondor.

Ils passèrent ensuite à la préparation de la potion qui était terriblement difficile, mais Harry avait déjà fait pire durant l'entraînement privé avec Rogue.

Il fut surpris de prendre du plaisir à préparer la potion, et il pensa que c'était le talent de sa mère qui ressortait en lui. Il avait donc parfaitement réussi sa potion et les différentes phases de vieillissement se produisaient à une vitesse époustouflante ce qui lui laissait du temps pour se concentrer sur l'ordre des ingrédients.

Finalement, il avait terminé une demi-heure avant Hermione qui venait de faire une cinquantaine de tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre après avoir ajouté de la poudre de cônes de Cyprès du Groenland. Pourtant sa potion ne prenait toujours pas une coloration violette alors que celle d'Harry l'avait fait au bout de cinq tours seulement.

Harry était d'autant plus fier de lui qu'il n'avait bénéficiait d'aucune aide.

Finalement, Slughorn avait encore donné encore cinquante points à Gryffondor pour cette potion parfaite. Harry en avait profité pour commencer l'essai qu'avait demandé Maugrey sur cette potion et il le termina en se relisant trois fois au moins de manière à obtenir un essai parfait.

C'est donc content de lui qu'il sortit du cachot de Slughorn alors que Hermione fulminait car sa potion n'avait pas l'aspect qu'il aurait dû avoir à la fin. Harry était quasiment certain, lui, d'avoir obtenu un O pour cette potion.

Slughorn ne leur avait donné aucun travail à part acheter des ingrédients pour le lendemain ce qui était un gros soulagement pour tous sauf Hermione qui en général montrait sa supériorité dans les devoirs à la maison.

Harry avait maintenant à donner le cours aux adultes et il traversa le château pour se rendre au bout du couloir de l'aile Ouest du château.

L'endroit avait complètement changé et il ne se terminait plus en large couloir avec des petites salles et des escaliers étroits des deux côtés comme avant, mais par un très grand hall circulaire, largement éclairé par des grandes torches sur les murs. Une cinquantaine de personnes y attendaient et les discutions cessèrent lorsque Harry arriva.

McGonagall était là ainsi que le professeur Bett, Lupin, Kingsley Shackelbot, Rufus Scrimgeour, Tonks et le professeur Philipett.

McGonagall prit la parole :

Bien, les cours vont commencer, j'aimerais le silence s'il vous plaît, dit-elle sèchement. Aujourd'hui, vous allez vous diviser en fonction du sortilège que vous voulez apprendre, Charme du Bouclier, sortilège de Stupéfixion ou sortilège de Désarmement.

Qui va enseigner chacun de ces sortilèges ? demanda une femme dodue qui avait une voix trop faussement douce que Harry n'aimais pas du tout.

Peut importe qui va vous enseigner, l'important est que vous sachiez vous défendre, dit McGonagall d'un ton cassant ce qui fit immédiatement taire tout le monde. Vous allez maintenant vous répartir devant les salles où les noms des sortilèges sont indiqués en fonction du sortilège que vous souhaitez apprendre.

Les adultes obéirent lentement, de toute évidence, ils voulaient tous un cours avec Harry Potter et Harry était décidé à exclure de son cours tous ceux qui seraient là uniquement pour ça.

Bien, Harry, vous irez salle deux, dit McGonagall, pour le Charme du Bouclier.

Harry se rendit devant la salle deux sous les regards déçus de ceux qui n'étaient pas allés à cette salle. Il y avait une quinzaine de personnes et Lupin s'occupait également du Charme du Bouclier dans la salle un.

Bonjour à tous, dit-il d'une voix forte en entrant dans la salle.

Bonjour Harry Potter, scandèrent les parents ensemble. Harry n'aimait d'ailleurs pas du tout cela.

On va voir aujourd'hui le Charme du Bouclier utile pour dévier un très grand nombre de sortilèges à part les Sortilèges Impardonnables bien sûr…

Comment avez-vous fait pour repousser l'Avada Kedavra de Vous-Savez-Qui ? demanda un sorcier qui portait un chapeau melon gris et vêtu d'une sorte de cape noire.

C'était ce que Harry ne voulait pas entendre et le fait que cet homme n'ait pas osé prononcé le nom de Voldemort ne fit qu'amplifier la réaction de Harry.

Vous êtes ici pour recevoir des cours et pas pour poser des questions sur moi, je commence à en avoir assez, si vous êtes venus pour ça, vous pouvez ressortir directement car je ne répondrai pas ! cria-t-il.

Mais personne ne partit et tous se turent pour écouter attentivement lorsque Harry allait reprendre.

Harry n'aimait pas trop donner ces cours, c'était beaucoup plus intéressant avec des gens de son âge. Et puis ce n'était pas car ils étaient plus expérimentés qu'ils étaient plus fort, certains ne savaient pas tenir leur baguette correctement et faisaient des grands gestes inutiles.

C'est donc après avoir répété plusieurs fois toujours les mêmes choses que Harry quitta la salle à vingt heures pour le repas.

Ce cours avait été particulièrement épuisant pour lui mais il se consolait en se disant que cela servait quand même à quelque chose, une grande partie des personnes qui avaient participé à son cours avaient progressé. En effet, certains ne connaissaient pas – ou plus – du tout le Charme du Bouclier pourtant si utile.

Il fut donc heureux de retrouver Ron, Hermione et Ron. Car maintenant, Harry était devenu un vrai professeur même si ses élèves étaient plus âgés que lui.


	36. La potion de Sang Vert

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 36 : LA POTION DE SANG VERT**

Ouf ! s'exclama Harry en s'asseyant à côté de Ginny à la table de Gryffondor, c'était terrible, on dirait qu'ils n'ont jamais entendu parler du Charme du Bouclier…

Vraiment ? demanda Hermione, on va devenir si nuls que ça quand on vieillira ?

Bien sûr que non, dit Ron indigné, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait oublier un sortilège comme celui-là.

Je pense que ce doit être des personnes qui travaillent toute la journée dans un bureau, et ils ne savent plus rien, ils font du travail de moldus, expliqua Hermione.

C'est horrible, dit Ron.

Et oui mais si tu veux avoir un travail plus intéressant, tu as intérêt à réussir des ASPICS d'abord !

Qui te dit que je ne vais pas réussir ? demanda Ron. J'ai bien réussi aux BUSE !

Ce n'est pas la même chose, tu vois bien que c'est plus difficile, on en est encore aux cours de remise à niveau pour se préparer à la suite qui sera plus difficile, dit Hermione gravement.

Ca ne peut pas être plus difficile que maintenant, dit Ron convaincu de ce qu'il disait.

Tu verras bien, répondit Hermione.

La leçon avec Abelforth devait être consacrée à la légilimancie et Harry s'y rendit avec Fumseck qui, même s'il n'était pas en pleine forme, avait retrouvé des forces. Le repas s'était d'ailleurs déroulé tout à fait normalement – ce qui était plutôt anormal d'ailleurs du point de vue des précédents repas – et on n'entendait que les éclats de rire de Mrs Bett à qui Tonks racontait une histoire drôle apparemment.

L'entraînement avec Abelforth consistait cette fois-ci à faire les deux étapes à la suite, c'est-à-dire d'abord dédoubler sa concentration et ensuite utiliser la légilimancie.

Harry réussissait parfaitement les deux étapes séparément mais il n'avait encore jamais fait les deux à la suite. Il était en effet entré dans l'esprit de Nott sans avoir dédoublé sa concentration avant.

Cependant, cela ne présentait absolument aucune difficulté à partir du moment bien sûr où l'on arrivait à faire parfaitement les deux étapes.

Harry, c'est excellent, tu constates qu'il n'y a aucune difficulté à faire à la suite les deux étapes, mais il semblerait que tu te sois entraîné à dédoubler ta concentration, tu y arrives depuis hier soir beaucoup plus rapidement…

Oui, c'est plus pratique pour suivre en cours tout en écoutant la conversation des J.M.P à côté…

Oho ! voilà qui est très intelligent, Harry, et en plus tu peux garder l'air tout à fait normal et continuer de regarder le professeur, très intéressant… et qu'as-tu entendu ?

Rien de spécial, ils espèrent que Crabbe ne parlera pas et ils ont parlé d'une potion de Sang, euh… Vert…

De Sang Vert ! s'exclama Abelforth.

Oui, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

C'est une potion de torture ! particulièrement mauvaise, car elle peut laisser des séquelles graves si la victime ne prend pas l'antidote dans les cinq minutes qui suivent. Les symptômes sont horribles, des douleurs telles celles causées par le sortilège Doloris, un dessèchement du même genre que celui causé par le sortilège de Distillation Sanguine et la peau de la personne devient verte avec parfois de grosses tâches violettes, elle est bien sûr prise de vomissements et peut restée paralysée à vie et devenir folle !

Ah, je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi terrible…

Que veulent-ils en faire ? demanda Abelforth inquiet.

Je suppose que c'est pour la faire boire à quelqu'un, moi en particulier…

Harry, il faut absolument que tu ailles récupérer le flacon d'antidote, avant de rentrer à Poudlard, je ne sais pas où tu l'as mis, mais je sais que Severus l'avait mis dans la mallette. Mais comment font-ils pour se procurer les ingrédients ?

Je ne sais pas…

Ils doivent forcément les faire venir de l'extérieur…

Ce n'est pas possible, dit Harry, tout est surveillé en permanence, ils doivent les prendre dans le bureau de Slugho…, du professeur Slughorn…

Oh, laisse tomber, avec moi ce n'est pas important…

Oui, il a une réserve d'ingrédients et je sais qu'ils veulent fouiller son appartement pendant son absence.

Tu dois les en empêcher ! s'exclama Abelforth.

J'avais prévu d'aller prévenir Slughorn, mais j'ai oublié ces temps-ci, j'essaierai d'y aller demain mais ça risque d'être impossible, je n'ai pas une minute de libre dans la journée.

Je comprends, mais peut-être que tu pourrais demander une dérogation auprès de la Directrice pour sécher un cours…

Peut-être, en effet, répondit Harry.

Bien, on va revenir à nos moutons – ou à nos lutins si tu préfères, c'est ce que les sorciers disent mais je préfère la version moldue – et on va donc faire aujourd'hui un entraînement plus utile que celui-là, on va faire comme si tu étais en train de me combattre et tu vas entrer dans mon esprit pendant que l'autre partie de toi va me combattre, tu vas rapidement te rendre compte que c'est beaucoup plus difficile lorsque l'on n'est pas tranquillement installé dans un canapé. Je me contenterai bien sûr de t'envoyer des simples sortilèges si je m'en souviens encore.

On va faire ça ici ? demanda Harry.

Oh non, je crois que l'on va aller dans une pièce voisine, peut-être pas dans la cave car on serait dérangé, j'ai fait un peu de rangement pour nous permettre cet entraînement.

Abelforth se leva et mena Harry dans la première pièce du couloir sur la gauche. Elle ressemblait fortement à une salle de classe de Poudlard sans chaises et tables ni tableau.

Pour rendre l'exercice plus difficile, tu vas bien sûr attendre que je commence à te lancer des sortilèges pour tenter de rentrer dans mon esprit.

D'accord, répondit Harry qui essayait de se concentrer.

Abelforth commença par lui envoyer un éclair de stupéfixion non prononcé pendant que Harry tentait de faire le tri dans sa tête, ce qui était très difficile car il devait sans cesse repousser les attaques d'Abelforth.

Après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles la situation semblait bloquée, après chaque bouclier qu'il faisait pour contrer les sortilèges, il essaierait non pas de tout recommencer en essayant de faire le plus vite possible, mais au contraire, il reprendrait le tri où il en était même si bien sûr tout se mélangeait à nouveau rapidement.

Il parvint donc à bien séparer ses pensées en deux groupes alors qu'il repoussait les attaques incessantes d'Abelforth.

Mais il était encore plus difficile d'arriver à se concentrer sur les deux parties de sa concentration par intervalles de temps de plus en plus réduits. Il réussit quand même en ayant pensé à, tout en s'occupant de repousser les sortilèges d'Abelforth, garder toujours à l'esprit les deux parties de sa concentration.

La troisième étape était maintenant un jeu d'enfants pour lui. Il pouvait consacrer intégralement une partie au repoussement des sortilèges d'Abelforth ce qui faisait qu'il n'avait pas de problèmes avec l'autre pour tenter de pénétrer dans l'esprit d'Abelforth.

Il tenta de détecter la présence d'Abelforth et cela vint, toujours en tentant de s'y accrocher, il parvint à entrer dans son esprit.

Harry trouvait que sa sensibilité aux rayonnements magiques avait déjà augmenté, en effet, la première fois, il avait eu du mal à détecter Abelforth alors qu'il faisait tout pour bien montrer ses sentiments.

La deuxième fois, alors que Nott laissait échapper beaucoup de colère, il avait parfaitement réussi à entrer dans son esprit.

Mais pour la première fois, le rayonnement qu'il captait était très faible, et totalement neutre ce qui avait considérablement compliqué sa tâche.

Une partie de lui s'occupait donc de combattre Abelforth et l'autre visitait son esprit de la manière la plus prudente possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Abelforth avait en effet fait la remarque à Harry tellement de fois qu'il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser depuis.

Le problème était que les deux parties n'étaient pas liées entre elles et Harry trouvait ça totalement inutile pour l'instant, alors que la partie qui combattait Abelforth semblait ignorer totalement que l'autre se baladait dans les pensées du moment d'Abelforth.

Ainsi, l'autre partie qui en était bien consciente avait pu repérer à l'avance les sortilèges qu'allait lancer Abelforth, mais elle n'avait aucun moyen de le faire savoir à l'autre.

Harry essaya donc d'échanger les informations avec l'autre partie mais en quelques fractions de secondes, il ne se retrouva plus qu'un. Il était sorti de l'esprit d'Abelforth.

Monsieur, c'est fini… dit-il alors que Abelforth devait lui envoyer le cinquantième éclair de stupéfixion à la suite.

Ah d'accord, dit-il en abaissant sa baguette. Alors ?

J'ai réussi à dédoubler ma concentration et à entrer dans votre esprit, mais cela ne servait à rien, je n'arrivais pas à échanger les informations entre les deux parties… quand j'ai essayé, tout s'est rassemblé…

C'est parfaitement normal, il est impossible d'échanger des informations entre les deux parties…

Mais alors à quoi sert la légilimancie dans ce cas ?

… sans avoir d'intermédiaire, reprit Abelforth. On étudiera pour cela plus tard le dédoublement de la concentration avec coordination de pensée qui te permettra d'échanger des informations et d'être plus rapide. Cependant, tu ne dois pas être déçu, tu as encore fait un progrès considérable aujourd'hui, il te reste en gros à savoir le dédoublement avec coordination de pensée et tu seras prêt en légilimancie, on affinera ensuite à propos de la stratégie du légilimens car je t'ai quand même senti dans mon esprit. Mais je pense que les Mangemorts et Voldemort seront tellement aveuglés par leur haine et leur colère qu'il serait très difficile pour eux de te sentir, c'est ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit lorsque tu es entré dans l'esprit de Voldemort. Allez, une dernière fois, tu vas essayer d'entrer dans mon esprit tout en me combattant, tu seras prêt après pour la suite.

Ils recommencèrent une dernière fois mais Harry ne réussit pas vraiment mieux que la première fois, peut-être avait-il réussi plus rapidement.

Bien, n'oublie pas d'avoir toujours avec toi l'antidote à la potion de Sang Vert, Harry, ça pourrait sauver des vies si les J.M.P l'utilisent.

Il repassa rapidement avec Fumseck dans la forêt de France où ils avaient laissé les ossements d'Orion Black et la mallette contenant tous les antidotes. Harry regarda une à une les petites fioles et sur l'une d'elles qui contenait un liquide vert très limpide, il y avait inscrit « antidote à la potion de Sang Vert ». Il la glissa dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier aux couleurs de Gryffondor que lui avaient offerte Bill, Fleur et Gabrielle.

Cette robe était en fait plus un manteau épais et chaud qu'il mettait par-dessus sa robe de sorcier classique exigée à Poudlard. C'était en fait à cause du froid qui régnait dans le château et il aurait bien voulu acheter une écharpe également.

Il retourna ensuite à Poudlard où il était attendu à vingt-trois heures pour son duel contre Zabini. Le fait d'avoir revu l'endroit où il avait enterré les ossements d'Orion Black lui avait fait repenser à tout cela. Il restait en effet une question qu'ils n'avaient pas résolue : qui était le serviteur de Regulus Black ? et comment se faisait-il que comme par hasard entre le moment où ils l'avaient découvert et le jour où ils étaient allés pour l'anéantir, celui-ci s'était mystérieusement volatilisé ?

Mais la perspective de son duel contre Zabini était plus grande et il se prépara bien avant, il se concentra et résolut de garder sa robe aux couleurs de Gryffondor pour le duel.

Il donnait une impression beaucoup plus majestueuse ainsi et il savait que Zabini serait impressionné.

Il arriva donc au club de duels avec Hermione qui avait un match contre Padma Patil alors que Ron qui était éliminé et Ginny seraient spectateurs. Neville avait un match contre Ernie MacMillan. Enfin le quatrième quart de finale serait celui de Dean Thomas contre Tracey Davis, autre J.M.P.

Cependant, il y avait un Gryffondor dans chacun de ces quarts et Harry était persuadé qu'ils se retrouveraient tous en demi-finale.

On va commencer par le match entre Harry Potter, le grand favori de cette édition d'août du tournoi de duels, et Blaise Zabini ! s'exclama Mrs Bett sous les applaudissements de la foule.

Malgré l'heure tardive, les gradins étaient pleins à craquer et certaines personnes étaient debout tout autour de l'arène.

Accueillons donc Potter et Zabini pour un quart de finales explosif !

Harry et Zabini entrèrent et se placèrent face à face.

Harry attaqua par un éclair de stupéfixion qui Zabini dévia facilement.

Un instant après, un éclair de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette de Zabini, ce n'était pas un Avada Kedavra car c'était beaucoup plus fin mais Harry préféra s'en méfier car il ne connaissait pas.

_Black reveror_, dit-il calmement en faisant un tourbillon avec sa baguette alors qu'un nuage de brumes apparaissait entre eux, déviant le sortilège vers le sol, créant un gros trou dans le tapis rouge et l'estrade en bois.

Cependant, le nuage s'était affaibli et Harry jugea que c'était un maléfice qu'avait utilisé Zabini. Celui-ci s'acharnait d'ailleurs à continuer de lancer ce même maléfice et le nuage avait disparu.

« Tu veux jouer à envoyer des maléfices, Zabini, on va voir ce qui va t'arriver » pensa Harry.

Immédiatement, un jet d'obscurité très fin jaillit de la baguette de Harry, il venait d'utiliser le maléfice de la Morsure du Diable mais à puissance extrêmement réduite car ce maléfice pouvait être extrêmement dangereux.

Zabini était tombé sur le dos et se releva en recrachant un épais nuage de fumée noire.

Harry ne voulait pas l'attaquer pendant qu'il était au sol, il voulait clairement lui montrer qu'il était plus fort que lui.

_Neras decrecerem_, _rossiweak_ ! dit Harry alors qu'un flamme noire mêlée à un gros rayon rose jaillissait de sa baguette.

Alors que les maléfices fusaient vers lui, Zabini tenta un Charme du Bouclier peu efficace. Mais cela avait affaibli les sortilèges et il s'était contenté de reculer avant d'envoyer avec rage un éclair de stupéfixion. Harry se concentra fortement et il se contentait de repousser simplement les sortilèges que lui envoyait Zabini. Après une minute où il avait produit le Charme du Bouclier une vingtaine de fois, Harry venait de dédoubler sa concentration.

Le public commençait sérieusement à se demander pourquoi Harry était absent comme cela.

Mais alors qu'une partie de lui continuait de repousser les sortilèges de Zabini, l'autre entra avec force dans son esprit où Harry procédait à un véritable saccage.

Il avait en même temps voir rapidement un souvenir à propos de la potion de Sang Vert, il y avait un chaudron dans une pièce sombre… tous les J.M.P étaient là et Pansy disait qu'ils verseraient la potion dans le verre de Potter.

Mais Harry ne voulait pas s'écarter de son duel et lentement il s'approchait de Zabini qui reculait, les mains plaquées sur la tête, le regard terrifié alors que le public retenait son souffle sans comprendre pourquoi alors que Harry se contentait de regarder Zabini, celui-ci semblait malade.

Enfin, Zabini s'effondra, les mains toujours plaquées sur la tête, se roulant par terre comme si cela pouvait stopper la douleur.

Harry sortit de son esprit et réunit les deux parties de son esprit.

La situation était particulièrement bizarre autour de lui. Toutes les personnes du public semblaient complètement abattues, comme s'ils n'avaient plus dormi depuis des jours, ils semblaient en même temps complètement abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

Même Mrs Bett semblaient surprise et ne parla que trente seconde après que Zabini se soit affalé sur le tapis rouge au sol de l'arène.

Euh… Potter l'emporte ! dit-elle d'un ton étrangement mystérieux, très différent de son ton enthousiaste habituel.

Zabini était toujours au sol et semblait mieux, il avait toujours la respiration saccadée et tremblait fortement alors que Mrs Bett était descendue pour le relever.

Allons, Zabini, reprenez-vous, ce n'est pas si terrible que ça d'avoir perdu…

Zabini ne répondit mais Mrs Bett qui semblait soudainement avoir retrouvé sa joie habituelle reprit la parole :

Je disais donc que Pot-Pot l'emporte, d'une manière mystérieuse certes, mais cela fait toujours dix points de plus au classement du Gnome Vaillant ! Et on va maintenant passer au quart de finales qui opposera Hermione Granger de Gryffondor à Padma Patil de Serdaigle.

Hermione et Padma sortirent de la tente et se placèrent face à face dans l'arène alors que Harry était allé se placer dans les tribunes avec Ron et Ginny. Zabini était avachi sur le banc, il ne tenait assis que parce que Pansy et Millicent le tenaient, elles avaient chacune passé un de ses bras autour de leur cou et lançaient des regard noirs à Harry, avec curieusement un sourire mauvais sur leurs lèvres.

Mais Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de commencer à regarder le match que celui-ci était terminé, la voix de Mrs Bett venait d'annoncer :

Et c'est miss Granger qui ira en demi-finale, dix points supplémentaires au classement du Gnome Vaillant.

Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry à Ron.

Padma s'est soudain mise les mains devant les yeux et ensuite Hermione lui a envoyé un éclair de stupéfixion.

OK, répondit Harry, bonne stratégie.

Et voici Dean Thomas de Gryffondor contre Tracey Davis de Serpentard.

Dean et Tracey entèrent dans l'arène et immédiatement, Dean attaqua avec un éclair de stupéfixion non formulé, c'était de rigueur maintenant.

Cependant Tracey le repoussa facilement et riposta avec le même éclair vert qu'avait envoyé Zabini. Harry en avait déduit que les Serpentard devaient s'entraîner secrètement aussi.

Mais Dean le para facilement avec un mélange d'un pas sur le côté et du Charme du Bouclier qui envoya le sortilège en plein dans la foule alors qu'une dizaine d'élèves étaient comme électrocutés avec les cheveux dressés sur la tête.

Comme quoi, il était peut-être moins dangereux de participer au duel que de le regarder.

Enfin, Dean conclut le match par une stratégie efficace, il fit apparaître son Patronus sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi au début – ni Tracey d'ailleurs – et il profita de l'étonnement de tout le monde pour lui envoyer un éclair de Raidéflexion. Ainsi, Tracey était couché par terre sur le dos mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'entendre Mrs Bett s'écrier du haut de la tour en bois :

Et Dean Thomas l'emporte ! dix points également au classement du Gnome Vaillant, et maintenant le quatrième quart de finales de la journée qui opposera Neville Londubat à Ernie MacMillan, est-ce que encore une fois les Gryffondor vont poursuivre leur épopée ? ou est-ce que Ernie va enfin montrer toute la force et la résistance des Poufsouffle ? Combat ! ahaha !

Neville entra dans l'arène l'air un peu terrifié, suivi d'Ernie. Alors que les Gryffondor semblaient complètement en liesse face à la qualification en demi-finales de trois Gryffondor, aurait-on le quatrième maintenant ?

Il y avait des chances, Neville rassembla tout son courage et se concentra sur son match, il venait d'envoyer le premier le sortilège Tarentallegra qui toucha Ernie qui tomba sur le côté.

Ses jambes étaient agitées de tremblements incontrôlables mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer le combat, il envoya des dizaines de sortilèges en quelques secondes dans un dernier effort. Neville fut renversé sur le dos même s'il avait pu faire apparaître le Charme du Bouclier.

Maintenant, Ernie s'était relevé, il avait arrêté l'effet du sortilège de Neville et sans attendre que ce dernier soit complètement relevé, il lui envoya un sortilège de Désarmement. Le sortilège toucha Neville mais celui-ci plongea par terre alors que sa baguette partait de ses mains et retomba dessus sous le regard stupéfait de la foule et d'Ernie.

Il reprit sa baguette et dévia un autre sortilège d'Ernie.

_Flamendio_ ! s'écria-t-il finalement alors que les vêtements d'Ernie venaient de s'embraser sous les « oh ! » du public.

Celui-ci sembla paniquer et Neville finit par lui envoyer un jet d'eau pour éteindre l'incendie, Ernie avait laissé tomber sa baguette, Neville venait de gagner !

Et c'est Londubat qui l'emporte, ohoho ! Quatre Gryffondor en demi-finales ! C'est incroyable, le premier match opposera Harry Potter à Dean Thomas et le deuxième match opposer Neville Londubat à Hermione Granger ! On se revoie demain soir même heure pour ces demi-finales de haut niveau !

Vers vingt-trois heures trente, le club de duels se termina et ils purent regagner tous leur salle commune alors que les Gryffondor criaient dans le couloir pour regagner leur couloir du septième étage.

Ils eurent le malheur – ou plutôt le plaisir – de croiser Rusard. En effet celui-ci les emmena dans le bureau de McGonagall ce qui leur fit faire un détour supplémentaire pendant lesquels tous discutaient d'une voix forte de tout ce qui était arrivé à Ombrage depuis le début de l'année ce qui agaçait singulièrement le concierge.

McGonagall fut surprise de devoir accueillir tant de monde à cette heure-là dans son bureau. En fait, il était probable dans l'histoire de Poudlard que ce soit la première fois qu'autant d'élèves soient convoqués dans le bureau de la Directrice pour se faire punir.

Dites-moi ? que se passe-t-il mon cher Rusard ?

J'ai surpris ces élèves à hurler dans le couloir du septième étage, je pense qu'ils n'ont jamais lu le règlement de l'école et je suggère que vous me les laissiez une nuit dans mon bureau pour que je puisse utiliser mon fouet…

Oh non, Rusard, cela montre que vous non plus vous n'avez pas lu le règlement intérieur, je pensais pourtant que après votre tentative de le réformer, vous en seriez le meilleur informé, vous devriez savoir que les punitions corporelles sont interdites. Maintenant, je me tourne vers vous jeunes gens, quelle est la cause de cette joie ?

Les quatre élèves des demi-finales du tournoi de duels de septième année sont des Gryffondor ! dit Hermione réjouie.

Vraiment ! s'exclama McGonagall.

Harry, Dean, Neville et moi ! répéta Hermione.

Magnifique, je tiens à vous féliciter, et que le meilleur gagne !

Rusard semblait complètement refroidi, ou plutôt soudainement rempli d'eau bouillante. Il croyait amener les élèves à la Directrice pour les faire punir et au lieu de ça, ils se faisaient complimenter ! c'était insupportable pour Rusard qui était discrètement sorti derrière le groupe des supporters de Gryffondor.

Oh ! je vois que Rusard est parti, dit McGonagall, bien sûr, il doit être très contrarié… Cependant si vous voulez être en forme pour vos cours de demain, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous coucher… et attention, le professeur Lupin me dira si vous faites trop de bruit… bonne nuit à tous.

Le « bonne nuit à tous » était un peu exagéré, il était évident que personne n'irait se coucher, c'était en général l'heure à laquelle tous étaient plus agités.

En effet, ce soir-là, la bonne humeur régnait dans la Grande Salle et les élèves semblaient tous parfaitement heureux, sérieux à la fois. On en voyait beaucoup en train de faire leurs devoirs dans les fauteuils confortables de la salle commune tout en discutant joyeusement ou en lisant _Blagues entre Sorciers_.

Mais Harry devait absolument parler des agissements des J.M.P à la Brigade des Griffons. C'est pourquoi, à peine ils furent rentrés dans leur appartement, Harry prévint Hermione, Ron et Ginny de ce qu'il savait :

On doit absolument faire une réunion de la Brigade des Griffons ce soir !

Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

J'explique : hier, pendant le cours de réaction face à une situation périlleuse, j'ai surpris une conversation entre les J.M.P, ils veulent me faire boire une potion de Sang Vert, une potion de torture…

Hermione faillit s'évanouir et Ron la rattrapa.

Oh Harry, mais c'est horrible… tu dois faire attention à ce que tu bois…

Bien sûr, mais cela ne pourra pas me tuer, je souffrirai sûrement si je bois, mais j'ai l'antidote !

Il sortit le petit flacon qui contenait le liquide vert limpide.

Et puis je ferai quand même attention à ce que je boirai, reprit Harry sur un ton rassurant. Cependant j'aimerais savoir où ils fabriquent cette potion, où ils trouvent les ingrédients… et pour cela, on va peut-être avoir besoin aussi de Luna et Neville, je vais aller voir Slughorn dès que possible, et avec la cape d'invisibilité, j'irai faire une visite dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

C'est risqué ! s'exclama Hermione.

Je préfère encore être surpris en train de visiter illégalement leur salle commune que me retrouver à Ste-Mangouste à cause d'une potion de torture !

Bien sûr, Harry, on pourra toujours faire diversion ! s'exclama Ginny.

Oui, ça réduirait les risques de se faire prendre, dit Harry, mais pour cela il faudra se préparer sérieusement, on ne doit pas se faire repérer par les J.M.P, le but n'est pas de les empêcher de faire ce qu'ils préparent mais de savoir comment ils font pour faire tout ça sans que personne ne les remarque, je veux voir ce que fait Slughorn à propos d'eux, je pense même qu'il est possible que les J.M.P le menacent pour ne pas qu'il parle, il serait capable de collaborer uniquement pour des histoires de relations, j'en suis sûr…

Mais pourtant, Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, c'est quand même lui qui t'a donné le souvenir sur les Hor…

Bien sûr Dumbledore lui faisait confiance ! s'empressa d'ajouter Harry pour empêcher Hermione de dire quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas dû dire.

Hermione s'en rendit compte et Harry se rappela qu'il avait oublié de parler de la situation avec Ginny à Abelforth, certainement car il n'en avait pas envie d'en arriver à deux éventualités qui ne lui plaisaient pas.

Hermione lui lança d'ailleurs un regard éloquent voulant clairement dire « c'est le moment de tout lui dire ».

Harry lui fit un signe de tête voulant dire « je t'expliquerai » tandis que Ron et Ginny les regardaient sans comprendre la signification de ces signes. Apparemment, Ron ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'Hermione s'était apprêtée à parler devant Ginny des Horcruxes.

Cela lui montrait bien la difficulté à gérer la situation, il devrait en effet soit tout expliquer à Ginny soit la quitter.

Mais Hermione avait comprit le message d'Harry lui disant qu'il lui expliquerait des choses plus tard.

Tu es sûr que tu veux utiliser la cape d'invisibilité pour y entrer ? demanda Hermione.

Le polynectar est trop long à préparer, dit Harry.

Oui, mais la cape, je ne sais pas…

Si j'ai Fumseck avec moi, ça ne posera aucun problème, je pourrai directement transplaner pour éviter de me faire repérer.

Oui, dans ce cas, c'est mieux.

Et je suis certain qu'ils s'entraînent aussi, c'était quoi ce sortilège, cet éclair vert aux duels ? dit Harry.

Probablement un sortilège Electrisant, mais je ne sais pas lequel… il y en a plusieurs sortes.

Où peuvent-ils l'apprendre ? demanda Harry.

Un livre suffit, dit Hermione gravement, comme on fait nous… Et à propos des duels, comment as-tu fait pour vaincre Zabini ? demanda Hermione d'un air très soupçonneux.

J'ai utilisé un peu de légilimancie…

C'est bien ce que je pensais… tu ne devrais pas ! ce n'est pas juste vis-à-vis des élèves qui ne l'apprennent pas…

Hermiounette, si Harry a beaucoup de pouvoirs, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne les utiliserait pas, ça montre que c'est lui le plus fort, c'est ça le but du tournoi…

Oui mais les autres devraient pouvoir l'apprendre aussi, dit Hermione.

Seuls certains sorciers le peuvent, dit Harry.

Justement, c'est encore plus injuste…

Le règlement ne l'interdit pas ! s'exclama Harry, seules les potions et les objets autres que les baguettes magiques sont interdits. Tous les autres types de magie peuvent être utilisés ! Mais ce n'est pas important, il faudrait prévenir Luna dès maintenant, je voudrais peut-être y aller maintenant.

Maintenant ? mais les devoirs ? demanda Hermione.

Tant pis, je les ferai après.

Bon, si tu es vraiment déterminé, le problème est que nous n'avons qu'une seule cape d'invisibilité ! dit Hermione, et si tu vas en avoir besoin, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourra faire nous.

Rien, dit Harry, mais c'est juste pour que vous sachiez tous…

On préviendra Luna demain alors, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais la contacter maintenant.

Oui d'accord, mais en attendant, j'y vais tout de suite, je suppose que c'est à cette heure-là qu'ils doivent se préparer, ils n'ont pas le temps dans la journée, même si on ne les voit pas beaucoup.

Bonne chance Harry, dit Ginny.

Bonne chance, dit Hermione. J'ai du courrier à envoyer pour le moment, je vais en profiter…

Une fois sorti de la salle commune, Harry se cacha sous la cape d'invisibilité et sortit la carte du Maraudeur. Il n'eut aucun problème pour descendre jusqu'aux cachots à partir du moment où il ne faisait pas de bruit quand il croisait quelqu'un. Il croisa en effet Lupin, puis Tonks, et enfin McGonagall accompagnée d'un Auror inconnu.

Les cachots étaient très sombres et il se dirigea lentement jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard. Il savait bien où elle se trouvait pour l'avoir déjà visitée lors de sa deuxième année.

Il se plaça devant le pan de mur où était cette entrée et consulta la carte du Maraudeur pour savoir le mot de passe. A côté du point où il était indiqué « Harry Potter », s'inscrivirent les mots « Sang Vert ».

C'était très révélateur de ce qui devait se produire dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

_Sang Vert_ ! dit Harry alors que le pan de mur s'écartait laissant apparaître un étroit couloir de pierre très humide. Il s'y engouffra voyant que personne n'arrivait et arriva dans le hall de la salle commune.

Elle était toujours très différente de celle des Gryffondor, le plafond était beaucoup plus bas, les murs faits de pierres très sombres, le tout faiblement éclairé par des torches vertes placées sur les murs, et par un faible feu dans la cheminée, il y faisait un froid glacial.

Un grand nombre de jeunes élèves (de première et deuxième année environ) étaient regroupés devant la cheminée et discutaient faiblement entre eux, l'air sombre, en regardant souvent autour d'eux, il n'y avait pas de J.M.P parmi eux.

Harry en déduit qu'ils devaient être un peu terrifiés par les J.M.P et sous leur surveillance permanente.

Sur la droite, il y avait un large couloir qui partait, toujours éclairé par des torches vertes, de l'eau suintait sur les murs par endroits.

Enfin, au bout de ce couloir, il y avait une grande salle de travail avec d'autres cheminées, qui était quasiment déserte. De chaque côté de cette salle partaient deux autres couloirs, il semblait que l'un menait aux dortoirs des filles et l'autre à celui des garçons.

Harry entra précautionneusement dans celui de gauche et tomba nez à nez avec Parkinson et Nott qui en sortaient, en pleine discussion.

En fait, les dortoirs devaient être mixtes à moins que les J.M.P se soient accordés des droits supplémentaires.

Ils se rendirent dans le couloir d'en face.

Tu crois que Slughorn va s'en rendre compte ? demanda Nott.

Pff ! c'est un vrai abruti celui-là, dit Pansy sur un ton dédaigneux.

Oui, et s'il voit quelque chose, on lui donnera ses ananas confits…

Harry s'arrêta net.

Il savait que Jedusor lui en donnait lorsqu'il était élève, pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait de lui. Ainsi, Voldemort avait donné l'information aux J.M.P qui prévoyaient donc de le manipuler à nouveau…

Et si Voldemort apprenait que Dumbledore avait voulu un souvenir concernant ses Horcruxes… ? Harry n'osait pas l'imaginer, ce serait fini, il irait vérifier et verrait que le médaillon avait disparu, la bague de Gaunt aussi… et il en ferait d'autres…

Mais Harry trouva une explication plus rassurante, les J.M.P avaient tout simplement pu s'en rendre compte par eux-mêmes…

Mais il réfléchirait après, car Pansy et Théodore venaient de passer la dernière porte sur la droite du couloir.

Ils se trouvaient dans une pièce très faiblement éclairée par une cheminée et par le feu qui crépitait sous un petit chaudron. Il y avait plusieurs fauteuils usés et une table sur laquelle étaient posés des bocaux contenant plusieurs ingrédients.

Zabini et Goyle étaient penchés sur le chaudron dans lequel bouillonnait une potion très claire et limpide qui laissait échapper de fines volutes de fumée.

La potion est prête ? demanda Pansy avec un ton impérieux.

Oui, Madame, dit Goyle, elle est terminée.

Harry faillit s'étouffer et il émit un léger bruit qui fut par chance couvert par le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée.

Pansy se faisait appeler Madame par Goyle ! Harry hallucinait, mais maintenant il était encore plus certain que c'était elle qui avait menacé Crabbe pour qu'il envoie l'Imperium sur Marcus Kopkins.

Bien Goyle, tu te débrouilleras pour la donner à Potter, et si possible à Granger et les deux Weasley, ce sera bien quand on sera définitivement débarrassés d'eux.

Comment faire ? demanda Goyle.

A toi de trouver, pauvre abruti, et arrange-toi pour ne pas te faire voir, il ne faut pas que ça finisse comme avec Crabbe, on va encore avoir besoin de toi après…

Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est vous qui avez été imprudente, dit Goyle…

Apparemment, Goyle regrettait ce qu'il venait de dire et il s'empressa d'ajouter un « Madame ».

_Endoloris_ ! dit Pansy, sa baguette pointée dans la poitrine de Goyle.

Il s'effondra animé de convulsions, mais il ne hurlait pas de douleur. Cependant le sortilège semblait quand même avoir l'effet escompté : Goyle regardait Pansy avec un air terrifié.

En effet, mais tu as remarqué que je me suis arrangée pour rapidement lui rendre sa baguette après m'en être servie, répondit Pansy d'un ton menaçant. Mais pour toi, si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse boire cette potion, tu as intérêt à ce que Potter l'ait bue avant demain soir, débrouille-toi, il doit absolument être déjà neutralisé pour l'attaque, c'est OK ? Donc c'est un conseil pour toi, tu sauras ce qui t'arrive en cas d'erreur. Mais de toute façon, Crabbe sera libéré bientôt, même si c'est sûr qu'il ne pourra plus revenir à Poudlard, ça n'aurait servi à rien, il a besoin que le Maître lui apprenne certaines choses élémentaires…

Elle eut un petit ricanement mauvais.

Tu n'as qu'à utiliser l'Imperium pour lui faire boire, dit Nott.

Tu crois vraiment que cet imbécile serait capable d'utiliser l'Imperium ?

Je pourrai, dit Goyle d'une voix faible.

Oho, on va voir ça, Davis, va chercher Hopkins.

D'accord.

Davis partit et revint quelques instants après avec Marcus Hopkins qui avait l'air terrifié.

Goyle, vas-y maintenant, dit Pansy en montrant Marcus qui était de plus en plus terrifié.

_Impero_ ! dit Goyle d'une voix hésitante.

Immédiatement, Marcus avait levé sa baguette et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer un sort, Harry fut plus rapide et avait sorti sa baguette juste en dessous de sa cape.

Personne ne vit rien, sauf Marcus qui était le seul à être derrière Harry. Harry était à genoux et tenait sa cape devant lui si bien que Marcus l'avait vu pendant qu'il faisait le sortilège. Il lui avait fait signe de se taire.

Les J.M.P n'avaient rien vu et venaient de se prendre le sortilège Enmageznem à bout portant, à très faible puissance certes mais ils étaient écrasés contre la cheminée en face et la potion s'était renversée par terre, alors que les dalles laissaient échapper de la fumée et se craquelaient comme si elles s'asséchaient.

Les J.M.P étaient tous évanouis et Harry se précipita pour fermer la porte.

Merci encore, dit Marcus.

De rien, je vais devoir partir avant qu'ils se réveillent, s'ils te font quoi que ce soit après ce que je leur ai fait, tu me le diras immédiatement, n'hésite pas, ils vont finir par s'arrêter. J'ai juste une question, comment font-ils pour se procurer les ingrédients de la potion.

Ils les prennent chez Slughorn, il ne s'en rend pas compte. Mais il semble plus tolérant avec eux, plusieurs ont été se plaindre qu'ils décident de tout, il dit que ce n'est pas grave et que tout va bien.

Il va falloir que je revienne ici plus souvent alors, mais ne le dis à personne…

Merci encore et à plus… dit Marcus alors que Harry remettait sa cape d'invisibilité et qu'il partait.

Les J.M.P étaient toujours évanouis et il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils passent toute la nuit ici.

Harry retourna donc à la tour de Gryffondor, il était déjà rassuré car les ingrédients ne venaient pas de l'extérieur mais de la réserve de Slughorn. Sa prochaine mission serait donc d'aller le voir.

Cependant, il ne savait toujours pas comment Goyle lui ferait boire la potion de Sang Vert.

Il raconta tout ce qu'il venait de faire et Hermione lui avait reproché d'être intervenu.

Tu crois vraiment que j'allais le laisser lui lancer un Sortilège Impardonnable ? dit Harry exaspéré.

Tu sais très bien qu'il n'aurait pas réussi.

Je n'avais aucun moyen de le savoir et puis ils ne sauront pas que c'est moi.

Oui, mais ils seront encore plus énervés, et ils te feront boire cette potion.

Il me l'aurait fait boire de toutes façons. Et puis, elle est renversée maintenant…

Peut-être qu'il en restait dedans, gardes toujours l'antidote avec toi, et si je me souviens bien, une goutte est suffisante, il faudra passer à la bibliothèque pour vérifier ça.

Ils terminèrent leur soirée en faisant tous les devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire pour le lendemain, ce qui leur prit beaucoup de temps. Ils ne purent se coucher que vers deux heures du matin, exténués.

Le lendemain matin, ils avaient du mal à se lever mais ils se levèrent quand même pour une autre difficile journée de cours.

Durant le petit-déjeuner, Hermione lisait la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qui présentait notamment un reportage sur l'élevage de Véracrasses, chose très peu intéressante mais qui arrivait quand même à passionner Hermione.

Hermione, tu ne préfères pas lire _Blagues entre Sorciers_ ? demanda Ron, les Véracrasses, et puis quoi encore ?

Ca peut être intéressant, répondit-elle.

Mais alors que Ron et Hermione se disputaient, Harry se sentait mal, et soudain, il s'effondra sur ses toasts. Quelques secondes après, ce fut au tour de Ginny alors tous s'étaient mis à crier autour d'eux.

Harry était maintenant tombé de la chaise et se tordait de douleur par terre, il hurlait et Ron faisait de même à côté.

Hermione et Ginny s'étaient toutes les deux levées et Hermione s'était penchée sur Harry, elle avait sorti de sa poche un petit flacon qui contenait un liquide vert.

Tous les élèves étaient autour d'eux alors que les professeurs et les Aurors tentaient de se frayer un chemin pour s'approcher.

Hermione tremblait en ouvrant le flacon de l'antidote à la potion de Sang Vert.

Ginny, pendant ce temps, essayait de mettre sur le dos et d'ouvrir la bouche à Harry et Ron qui se tordaient de douleur.

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda McGonagall sur un ton paniqué en voyant l'horrible couleur verte de Harry et Ron, leur peau semblait se dessécher à une vitesse folle et des pustules commençaient à apparaître.

Personne ne répondit et tous regardaient Hermione tenter de verser une goutte de l'antidote dans la bouche de Harry, alors que plusieurs élèves s'étaient précipités pour le tenir, tous faisaient confiance à Hermione.

En quelques secondes, Harry et Ron venaient de recevoir l'antidote. L'effet était immédiat, même s'ils étaient toujours très verts, les boutons avaient disparu et ils s'étaient arrêtés de se tortiller en hurlant de douleur.

Ils étaient tous les deux conscients et regardaient autour d'eux tous les élèves et les professeurs penchés sur eux.

Harry avait la respiration saccadée, il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui faire subir le sortilège Doloris, et cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes… Il avait en outre affreusement mal à la tête.

Harry, Ronald ? est-ce que vous m'entendez ? demanda McGonagall, la voix toujours pleine d'inquiétude.

Mais Harry l'entendait très mal, il lui semblait que tous les bruits qu'il entendait étaient très lointains. Il tenta de répondre mais c'était comme s'il avait la bouche hermétiquement fermée.

Miss Granger ? Miss Weasley ? que s'est-il passé ?

Tout simplement, les J.M.P étaient en train de préparer depuis plusieurs jours une potion de Sang Vert dans leur salle commune, mais malgré les avertissements de Harry, personne n'a été vérifier ce qu'ils faisaient. Et maintenant, la potion est arrivée dans le verre de Harry et Ron par je ne sais quel moyen. Heureusement, nous avions prévu l'antidote…

Harry était très reconnaissant envers Hermione à propos du discours qu'elle venait de tenir, elle n'aurait pas pu faire un meilleur discours, McGonagall serait maintenant obligée d'aller fouiller la salle commune des Serpentard.

Mme Pomfresh venait d'arriver alors que Harry allait un peu mieux, il pouvait à nouveau parler, mais il préférait continuer à ne rien dire pour le moment, il se sentait encore un peu mal.

Harry Potter, Monsieur !

Tout le monde s'était retourné pour laisser le passage à l'elfe qui fonçait sur Harry.

Oh non ! _non_ ! dit l'elfe. Et soudain, il se jeta par terre et commença à se cogner avec force jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione l'arrête.

Qu'y a-t-il Dobby ? demanda-t-elle.

Dobby est un mauvais elfe…

Non, Dobby, raconte-nous !

Il y a quelques minutes, j'ai vu Monsieur Goyle, un gros idiot de chez Serpentard entrer dans les cuisines et donner quelque chose à un elfe, je savais que c'était à un elfe qui s'occupait de la table des Gryffondor et que Mr Goyle était toujours méchant avec Harry Potter. Alors je suis allé voir et c'était trop tard, Windy avait déjà envoyé la potion et je l'ai frappée mais maintenant Harry Potter est malade, et son Whisky aussi.

Et l'elfe se jeta par terre à nouveau.

Harry et Ron son sauvés ! ils ont bu l'antidote et ce n'est pas de ta faute, Dobby ! dit Hermione.

Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit la voix faible de Harry, tu n'as rien pu faire et je t'ordonnes d'arrêter de te faire du mal.

Harry Potter est sauvé ! dit l'elfe qui commençait à pleurer de joie.

Durant le trajet les menant à l'infirmerie, Hermione, Ginny, Lupin et Tonks les avaient soutenus et ils purent s'allonger un peu. Harry était heureux de voir que Ron aussi allait mieux même sa peau avait toujours une couleur verdâtre.

Pendant ce temps, Mme Pomfresh examinait le flacon contenant l'antidote à la potion de Sang Vert que lui montrait Hermione, Lupin et Tonks étaient cependant repartis car les cours allaient commencer.

Elle semblait un peu surprise de voir qu'un élève sache préparer cet antidote si compliqué.

Bien, je vais donner cinquante points à Gryffondor, pour m'avoir été si utile, ils n'auront plus besoin que d'un peu de repos maintenant, c'est la première fois que je donne des points à un élève, et vous le méritez bien, sans vous, je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait, ils seraient à Ste-Mangouste, peut-être déjà morts.

C'est Harry qui avait déjà préparé l'antidote en prévision, dit Hermione.

En prévision ? demanda Pomfresh surprise.

Oui, nous savions que les J.M.P préparaient cette potion.

Et pourquoi n'avez-vous prévenu personne ? s'étonna Pomfresh, j'aurais pu préparer l'antidote à l'avance moi aussi !

On a prévenu la Directrice qui ne nous a pas cru, on aurait même pu éviter qu'il ne commence à faire cette potion.

Je vais aller lui parler après, dit Mme Pomfresh.

Non, j'irai moi, dit Harry d'une voix à nouveau forte.

Ah non, Mr Potter, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour avoir retrouvé la forme aussi rapidement mais vous avez besoin de repos encore toute la journée…

Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai trop de choses à faire, dit Harry qui s'était maintenant levé du lit.

Mme Pomfresh le força à se recoucher. Elle partit pendant presque un quart d'heures avant de revenir avec une potion.

Buvez ça ! dit-elle en lui tendant un verre contenant une potion qui avait une forte odeur de fleurs.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry soupçonnant que c'était une potion de sommeil.

C'est une potion revigorante, buvez.

Ca ne va pas me faire dormir ?

Non, non, il n'y a pas besoin de dormir, mais de relâcher la pression dans votre corps, votre tête a dû souffrir.

Harry but le verre et en effet il ne s'endormit pas, il se sentit soudain beaucoup plus fort.

Soudain, Fumseck venait de transplaner au milieu de l'infirmerie, terrifiant Mme Pomfresh qui faillit tomber en poussant un cri aigu.

Fumseck se mit à chanter après s'être perché sur le pied du lit de Harry. Tous étaient envoûtés par ce chant merveilleux et Harry avait l'impression d'être totalement guéri à la seconde. Il se releva et même si ses muscles étaient un peu douloureux, il marcha avec aisance. Fumseck vint se percher sur son épaule.

Enfin, Ron s'était également levé.

Recouchez-vous ! dit Mme Pomfresh qui commençait à être énervée.

Je dois voir la Directrice ! dit Harry, si vous voulez je reviendrai après.

Non…

Mais Harry était déjà sorti, suivi de près par Ron puis par Hermione et Ginny.

Enfin, vous ne pouvez pas partir sans repos !

Mais dans un coin du couloir du deuxième étage, ils tombèrent sur…


	37. Mauvaise surprise

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 37 : MAUVAISE SURPRISE**

Ohoho, qui voilà… dit Harry.

Pansy Parkinson marchait en tête du groupe des J.M.P. Tous s'arrêtèrent figés d'horreur. Il n'y avait personne d'autre, Harry avait le champ libre.

Vous auriez pu prévoir que j'aurais l'antidote, dit Harry, contrairement à vous, je ne suis pas un imbécile.

Tu as de la chance, Potter, mais sache qu'avant la fin du mois tu seras mort, cracha Pansy.

J'ai appris que tu te fais appeler Madame, dit Harry, quel abus de pouvoir, une fille si nulle. Goyle, espèce de troll, je vais te donner une raison de ne plus l'appeler Madame…

Attends une seconde, comment sais-tu qu'il m'appelle Madame ? demanda Pansy sur un ton menaçant.

Je suis simplement venu vous observer hier soir, dit Harry.

Dans notre salle commune ! comment oses-tu souiller… _endoloris_ !

Harry fit un pas sur le côté et le sortilège passa à côté de lui. Il regarda Pansy avec un sourire mais elle lui en envoya plein d'autres.

Harry fit le maléfice du reflet noir et tous se mirent derrière, le maléfice de Pansy n'arrivait même pas à l'effacer, c'était pathétique.

_Raidélfex_ ! dit Harry.

Pansy tomba par terre sur le dos mais personne ne la rattrapa et Harry fit disparaître le maléfice.

Tu crois que l'on te croira si tu dis que je vous ai rendu une visite, et vous avez encore attaqué Marcus, mais vu ce qu'il vous est arrivé, je ne commencerais plus si j'étais vous.

Pansy se mettait à hurler maintenant.

Bien, d'abord Pansy, puisque tu sembles être la chef, tu vas payer la première.

Harry réfléchit à quel sortilège il pourrait lui envoyer.

Harry, ne fais pas de bêtise, elle va aller à Azkaban pour ce qu'elle a fait…

Personne ne croira bien sûr, donc je vais m'en occuper moi-même. Harry lui envoya le maléfice de Distillation Sanguine.

C'était horrible, Pansy commença à se rouler par terre, sa peau était violette, des pustules apparaissent sur son visage, laissant échapper de la vapeur en explosant dans des « pop ».

Mais Harry ne tint le sortilège qu'une fraction de secondes et il releva sa baguette.

Pansy s'était arrêtée de bouger, elle avait toujours la respiration haletante, de toute évidence, le maléfice n'avait pas été suffisamment long pour lui faire vraiment du mal.

Hermione était horrifiée mais Ron et Ginny semblaient tous contents.

Oh Harry, tu vas t'attirer des ennuis, dit Hermione.

Oui, et tant qu'à faire, je vais m'en attirer pour quelque chose. Reculez-vous très loin…

Harry attendit qu'ils le fassent alors que les Mangemorts semblaient terrifiés.

Enfin, il lança le sortilège Enmageznem avec toute sa puissance même si étant donné qu'il était affaibli, le sortilège était plus faible.

Les sept J.M.P, dont Pansy qui était toujours par terre, furent projetés jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir dans un fracas horrible, toutes les armures volèrent en éclat, certains tableaux et les dalles du sol s'arrachèrent.

Tout le château venait de trembler et en peu de temps, tous les élèves arrivèrent en même temps ainsi que les Aurors, les professeurs, et le Ministre de la Magie.

La température était montée tellement qu'il était insupportable de rester dans ce couloir alors qu'on s'y gelait quelques minutes auparavant.

Ils s'était rapprochés des J.M.P qui étaient écrasés contre le mur d'en face, ils ne bougeaient pas.

Harry ne se sentait pas très bien jusqu'à ce que Fumseck apparaisse au milieu des airs et se mette à chanter une magnifique mélodie qui lui donna des forces et qui émerveilla tous ceux qui étaient présents autour d'eux.

En fait, personne ne savait vraiment comment réagir, ils savaient tous que c'était Harry qui avait fait ça, mais ils savaient également que c'était par vengeance.

Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait ? demanda McGonagall.

Je les ai punis sachant qu'ils ne le seraient jamais si je ne le faisais pas.

Vous ne pouvez pas vous donner l'autorisation…

Minerva s'il vous plaît, il y a eu de toute évidence de graves manquements à la sécurité dans cette école depuis quelques jours, coupa Scrimgeour, nous allons ouvrir une enquête en attendant. Quant au professeur Slughorn, il risque d'être suspendu de ses fonctions, après enquête seulement. En attendant, ceux-là vont être emmenés à Ste-Mangouste jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à nouveau en état de parler. Minerva, veuillez donner l'ordre de reprendre les cours, je dois contacter le Département de la Justice Magique pour qu'ils viennent enquêter ici.

Mais McGonagall ne savait pas trop quoi faire, elle se devait de retrouver de l'autorité.

Bien Monsieur le Ministre, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Retournez tous en cours immédiatement ! cria-t-elle avec un peu de faiblesse dans la voix.

Mais apparemment, les élèves semblaient comprendre, et par pitié peut-être ils obéirent instantanément.

En effet, McGonagall avait toujours été depuis le début de l'année une très bonne Directrice, à la fois suffisamment autoritaire mais aussi très sympathique avec les élèves, plus sympathique que lorsqu'elle était professeur. Le seul problème avait été sa naïveté quant aux J.M.P.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient donc cours de réaction face à une situation périlleuse et ils commencèrent à s'y rendre.

Attendez Harry, Ronald ! dit McGonagall derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent vers elle, elle semblait profondément attristée.

Je suis désolée… j'aurais dû vous écouter depuis le début… je n'aurais pas dû faire confiance à Slughorn.

Ce n'est peut-être pas de sa faute… je suppose que les J.M.P ont tenté de le menacer lui aussi. Mais je sais en revanche qu'ils ont essayé de le rendre plus tolérant quant à ce qu'ils faisaient en lui offrant des ananas confits…

C'est scandaleux ! s'exclama McGonagall, je vais aller le voir immédiatement et je ne vais pas attendre l'enquête pour le renvoyer…

Attendez… dit Harry, vous pouvez lui laisser une chance, c'est ce qu'Albus Dumbledore aurait voulu je suppose. Il faudra cependant lui expliquer tout mais si les J.M.P sont renvoyés, il n'y aura plus aucun problème.

Il va être impossible de prouver que c'est eux qui ont mis cette potion dans votre verre, personne ne pourra tenir compte de l'avis d'elfes…

Et pourquoi ? demanda Hermione scandalisée, les elfes ont…

Mais Harry venait de se retourner lentement lui lançant un regard pour la remercier de bien vouloir se taire. Hermione ne pouvait faire qu'obéir face à Harry, c'était comme si elle était soumise à l'Imperium. C'était un peu comme lorsque Dumbledore se levait dans la Grande Salle pour parler, personne n'aurait osé parler encore.

Je vous suggère d'aller faire un tour dans la salle commune des Serpentard, dit Harry, vous aurez des preuves. Et puis sachez qu'ils utilisaient l'Imperium sur les autres élèves pour leur faire prendre des ingrédients dans la réserve du professeur Slughorn, qu'ils m'ont lancé un sortilège Doloris avant que je ne les repousse, que Pansy Parkinson se fait appeler Madame par les autres…

McGonagall semblait choquée, elle savait que Harry ne mentait pas, tout cela ne pouvait être que vrai.

Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir été vérifier moi-même avant, dit McGonagall.

Ce n'est pas grave, vous saurez la prochaine fois, tout le monde peut se tromper, mais maintenant vous avez des preuves irréfutables, il vous faudra en tenir compte, dit gravement Harry.

Le conseil d'administration risque de me renvoyer, dit McGonagall l'air triste.

Il n'en est pas question, dit Harry, je vous défendrai quoi qu'il arrive tant que vous faites plus attention à ce qu'il se passe du côté des J.M.P, il n'y a pas que des élèves de septième année, d'autres sont chargés de recruter dans les autres années, je vous donnerai une liste des élèves à surveiller, que l'on a établie en fonction de ce que l'on a pu observer.

Le professeur Dumbledore aurait été déçu… dit McGonagall qui avait la larme à l'œil.

Mais non, dit Harry, au contraire, vous avez toujours été courageuse depuis le début de l'année, vous avez voulu rouvrir Poudlard malgré les tensions et les difficultés, il aurait été fier de vous, et nous le sommes tous d'ailleurs.

Merci Harry… dit McGonagall l'air très touché. Je dois vous laisser maintenant, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, prenez une journée de repos, votre niveau est de toute façon suffisamment bon dans toutes les matières pour que vous vous le permettiez.

Non, nous allons retourner en cours, dit Harry même s'il se sentait vraiment très faible.

Vous êtes bien courageux, mais ne vous forcez pas, cette potion est terrible, vous devriez vous reposer.

Je me sens d'aller en cours.

Moi aussi, dit Ron.

Bien, merci pour votre soutien, bonne journée.

Et McGonagall s'éloignait alors qu'elle avait sorti un mouchoir pour essuyer ses larmes.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de Maugrey Fol Œil et s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte, il n'y avait pas les Serpentard aujourd'hui ce qui faisait qu'il n'y aurait que les Gryffondor.

Ah ! vous êtes là, vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir, grogna Maugrey, mais félicitations pour ce que tu leur as fait, Potter.

Merci, mais on va venir quand même, dit Harry.

Ils rendirent donc leur essai concernant le sortilège d'Embrasement que Harry avait fait très rapidement la veille, il n'y avait rien de difficile.

Mais le cours avait déjà commencé et ils avaient déjà tous appris ce sortilège qui n'était pas très compliqué.

Bien, Potter, essaye sur ce cactus, _flamendio_ est la formule.

_Flamendio_ ! dit-il.

Le cactus s'enflamma tout seul jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement grillé, dégageant une forte odeur de brûlé dans la salle.

Ron et Hermione essayèrent à leur tour et réussirent.

Excellent, vous savez tous le maîtriser, on va donc voir les utilisations principales de ce sortilège. Vous devriez tous être un peu renseignés car vous avez fait le travail mais je vous avais demandé dix lignes pour tester votre capacité à être concis et à dire l'essentiel. Je vais maintenant vous faire un cours détaillé. Mr Londubat, votre utilisation du sortilège d'Embrasement a été très efficace lors de votre duel contre Mr MacMillan, c'est comme cela qu'il faut faire. Copiez ça ! grogna-t-il en agitant sa baguette pour faire apparaître un texte au tableau.

SORTILEGE D'EMBRASEMENT

_**Première partie : utilisation du sortilège d'embrasement**_

_Lorsque vous êtes en combat contre un Mangemort et que vous risquez de mourir d'une seconde à l'autre car vous êtes en position de faiblesse, le sortilège d'Embrasement constitue une arme efficace pour se remettre en position de force._

_Si vous êtes touché par un sortilège qui vous permet toujours d'utiliser votre baguette mais pas la totalité de votre corps, envoyez le sortilège d'Embrasement, sans le formuler bien sûr, et le Mangemort ne s'en rendra compte que lorsqu'elle sera en train de brûler. Vous aurez le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il convient de faire pour retrouver le contrôle total de votre corps._

_Si vous êtes gravement blessé (risque de mourir dans les minutes qui suivent), utilisez le sortilège d'Embrasement qui vous permettra d'occuper votre ennemi pendant que vous fuyez._

_Si vous faites face à plusieurs adversaires, envoyez leur plusieurs sortilèges d'Embrasement pour les immobiliser quelques instants avant de s'en occuper définitivement. Si vous êtes seul face à un grand nombre de Mangemorts, cela vous permettra notamment de survivre sans vraiment vous épuiser pendant l'arrivée des secours, mais il faudra toujours rester concentrer pour éviter de se faire surprendre. Cela vous mettra d'autant plus en position de force que l'adversaire s'affaiblira en essayant de se débarrasser du sortilège._

_Si vous êtes en plein combat et qu'il vous semble difficile de vaincre un Mangemort, envoyez lui un sortilège d'Embrasement, il ne pourra plus lutter et vous pourrez le vaincre définitivement._

_Vous pouvez aussi utiliser ce sortilège pour faire diversion, envoyez-le sur un autre cible quelconque, un objet qui se trouve à proximité pour détourner l'attention du Mangemort afin de le neutraliser plus facilement._

_Dans la vie courante, le sortilège d'Embrasement a d'autres utilités qui peuvent être utiles mais qui ne nous intéressent pas en réaction face à une situation périlleuse : faire des feux magiques de longue durée notamment._

_**Deuxième partie : annuler un sortilège d'Embrasement sur soi-même**_

_L'avantage du sortilège d'Embrasement reste sa difficulté à annuler son effet lorsqu'il est réalisé sur nous. En effet, beaucoup de personnes se laissent dépasser par les évènements et ont tendance à se laisser envahir par la panique alors qu'il est nécessaire d'agir avec méthode pour ne jamais se laisser surprendre._

_Etant donné qu'il est impossible de voir que votre adversaire vous lance un sortilège d'Embrasement si il utilise un sortilège non-formulé, il vous faudra attendre qu'il soit arrivé sur vous._

_Ce sortilège ne peut s'arrêter avec des simples sortilèges d'annulation mais il faut utiliser le contre-élément qui est l'eau. Le problème reste que tous les sortilèges ne fonctionnent pas, il faut un sortilège puissant et pas un simple jet d'eau qui serait quasiment inutile : pas de sortilège de la Fontaine. Il faut utiliser un sortilège qui a un effet plus large, tel que le Serpent d'eau, le Tourbillon d'eau, la Couverture liquide ou plus simplement le sortilège d'Humidification._

_Il faut appliquer le sortilège sur une longue durée jusqu'à l'extinction complète des flammes ce qui peut prendre du temps. C'est pourquoi il est recommandé d'apprendre les sortilèges les plus efficaces qui sont malheureusement les plus difficiles._

_Pendant l'extinction, il faut toujours veiller à ce que fait votre adversaire, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de l'attaquer mais pour votre survie, il est nécessaire d'être prêt à parer à tous les sortilèges et à se jeter par terre pour éviter un Sortilège Impardonnable à moins que vous sachiez utiliser des objets de protection que vous feriez apparaître par la magie._

_**Troisième partie : annuler un sortilège d'Embrasement sur une autre cible quelconque**_

_Dans le cas où vous ne seriez pas visés par le sortilège d'Embrasement, mais qu'un de vos alliés le soit, vous pouvez lui faciliter la tâche en lui envoyant un simple jet d'eau, ça fonctionne de l'extérieur (sortilège de la Fontaine). Un jet d'eau plus puissant serait inutile car vous risqueriez de l'affaiblir._

Il fallut beaucoup de temps pour recopier tout cela mais pendant ce temps, Tonks venait d'arriver.

On va maintenant s'entraîner aux sortilèges du Serpent d'eau, du Tourbillon d'eau, de la Couverture liquide et d'Humidification, vous connaissez tous bien sûr le sortilège de la Fontaine. Pour cela, Mrs Tonks va venir nous aider et on va se partager en deux groupes pour aller plus rapidement.

C'est ce qu'ils firent tous et il était très agréable de travailler de cette façon en deux groupes de quatre : Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville se mirent ensemble avec Maugrey.

On va commencer par le sortilège d'Humidification, très basique mais peu efficace en général, la formule est _aquavapor_, il faut en fait tourner sur vous-même avec la baguette au-dessus de votre tête, à moins que vous ne visiez une cible particulière et dans ce cas vous pointez votre baguette sur cette cible.

Ils essayèrent tous les uns après les autres ce sortilège et c'était un peu comme si une pluie très fine tombait, comme si des gouttelettes flottaient autour d'eux. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air très utile.

Ils passèrent ensuite au sortilège de la couverture liquide qui était particulièrement bizarre.

La formule est _packetaquum_, qui essaye le premier ? Potter, allez ! tu le lances sur toi et ne panique pas tu pourras toujours respirer.

Harry ne comprit pas très bien la remarque mais il essaya quand même.

_Packetaquum_ ! dit-il.

Le phénomène était très bizarre, il venait de se couvrir d'une couche d'eau de quelques centimètres d'épaisseur, complètement transparente, mais le plus surprenant était qu'il arrivait toujours à respirer à travers la couche d'eau, en fait il ne la sentait même pas, il restait toujours parfaitement au sec. Il pouvait également bouger tout en maintenant le sortilège.

Et soudain il le lâcha alors que toute l'eau s'écrasait par terre, il était maintenant trempé dans la salle de classe où il faisait déjà froid.

Ah oui, j'aurais peut-être dû prévenir, c'est ça l'inconvénient, dit Maugrey. _Hotwind_ !

De l'air chaud jaillit de sa baguette et Harry fut séché en quelques secondes.

Ils essayèrent chacun leur tour mais ils n'y arrivaient pas tous, certainement car ils savaient maintenant qu'ils se retrouveraient trempés.

Ainsi, à la fin des deux heures, ils purent seulement passer au sortilège du Tourbillon d'eau que Harry, Ron et Hermione connaissaient déjà ce qui leur avait valu les félicitations de Maugrey et quelques points supplémentaires pour Gryffondor.

Ils étaient cependant contents que Maugrey ne leur ait pas donné de travail, à part pratiquer ces sortilèges.

Pendant la récréation, tous les élèves murmuraient à propos du fait que Harry avait envoyé sept élèves à Ste-Mangouste en un sortilège. Certains le regardaient comme un extraterrestre mais aussi un peu comme un héros car tous savaient maintenant ce qu'étaient les J.M.P.

Enfin à la sonnerie, c'était un peu comme d'habitude, les élèves discutaient un peu trop et Mrs Bett et Maugrey se chargeaient toujours de leur faire peur pour qu'ils aillent en cours.

Ainsi, Mrs Bett était arrivée en retard mais Ombrage n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Comme d'habitude elle était arrivée sur son balai et pour la première fois n'avait pas heurté le cadre de la porte.

Hello ! aujourd'hui, on va continuer le sortilège du Patronus, Pot-Pot, montre nous à nouveau un Patronus parfait.

Harry pensa que Pétunia retournait à Azkaban et il dit :

_Spero patronum_ !

Un cerf argenté jaillit de sa baguette et fit le tour de la salle en galopant gracieusement.

Impeccable, à vous tous de faire pareil, Pot-Pot, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, Granger, tu vas quand même rester car on va ensuite le faire sur un Détraqueur et que tu n'as encore jamais fait, au revoir Potter et à ce soir pour la demi-finale des duels, aha !

Euh… au revoir, dit Harry qui n'avait pas eu le temps encore de sortir ses affaires.

Il adressa un signe de main à Ron et Hermione pour essayer de leur faire comprendre qu'il irait chez Abelforth mais ils ne comprirent pas.

A peine il sortit de la salle, Fumseck transplana à côté de lui avec Dobby et Harry s'accrocha aux plumes de sa queue. Ainsi, après avoir traversé un tourbillon de couleurs rouge et or, il se retrouva devant la porte de chez Abelforth.

Abelforth ouvrit instantanément, il était en train de faire des mots-croisés.

Harry, pourquoi ai-je le plaisir de te voir ce matin.

Mrs Bett m'a libéré de son cours car je sais faire le Patronus, donc si vous avez le temps, on pourrait faire l'entraînement maintenant.

Bien sûr, ça te sera plus utile que de faire le Patronus.

Mais d'abord, il s'est passé un grand nombre d'évènements à Poudlard depuis hier soir…

Et Harry lui raconta tout alors qu'Abelforth écoutait attentivement.

Voilà qui ne va pas plaire à Voldemort, déjà le fait d'utiliser la potion de Sang Vert, s'il l'apprend, il va exploser de fureur.

Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, il devrait être content au contraire…

Cela aurait risqué de te tuer et il veut te tuer lui-même, donc les J.M.P auraient souffert de sa colère. Et puis la deuxième raison est qu'il aurait eu besoin d'eux lors de l'attaque, combien de temps vont-ils rester à Ste-Mangouste ?

Je ne sais pas, j'ai mis toute la puissance…

Oui, on ne les reverra pas avant deux semaines au moins, d'ailleurs les Détraqueurs sont toujours un peu assommés, au moins ils se sont relevés, c'est déjà ça. Mais deux semaines, c'est beaucoup pour Voldemort qui avait prévu l'attaque à la fin de cette semaine… je ne sais pas s'il va la repousser…

Je ne pense pas que les J.M.P étaient si importants que ça dans son plan, ils se contentent seulement de martyriser les plus faibles qu'eux…

Ils peuvent être très utile en provoquant la panique parmi les élèves pendant que les professeurs s'occupent des Mangemorts. Mais ils occupent en effet un rôle secondaire. Severus nous dira tout ça bientôt. Cependant, Harry, je te rappelle qu'il faut que tu fasses très attention lorsque tu utilises tous ces sortilèges, évidemment, tu savais que c'était sur des Mangemorts, mais tu dois être toujours prudent, tu n'aurais jamais dû utiliser le sortilège de Distillation Sanguine, même en te retenant, tu aurais pu lui faire beaucoup plus de mal que ce que tu pensais, je te demanderai de n'utiliser ce sortilège que dans le cas dont t'a parlé Severus, c'est d'accord.

D'accord, répondit Harry.

Bien, dans ce cas, on va passer au dernier point important en légilimancie, tu arrives maintenant très bien à séparer tes pensées en deux parties, et à entrer dans l'esprit d'une personne, il nous faut arriver à établir une communication entre elles sans quoi il te serait presque inutile d'apprendre tout ça. C'est pourquoi, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, nous allons procéder au dédoublement de ta concentration avec coordination de pensée. Cela te permettra d'avoir un intermédiaire entre les deux parties de ta pensée et d'aller beaucoup plus vite, le principe est très simple, pour l'instant, je t'avais demandé séparer tes pensées en deux groupes, et ne rien laisser entre. Et bien cette fois-ci tu vas laisser quelque chose entre, pas n'importe quoi bien sûr. Tu vas garder ta pensée dominante sur le moment, c'est-à-dire le fait que tu es en combat avec un Mangemort par exemple. Et tu vas ensuite faire deux groupes où tu vas y placer toujours aléatoirement tes pensées les plus lointaines. Il faudra procéder avec méthode si tu veux encore gagner du temps, tu dois prendre tes pensées à la suite et les placer toutes dans un groupe à part celles qui concernent ton combat contre le Mangemort en question. Ensuite, une fois que tu as terminé, c'est la même méthode : tu te concentres sur les deux parties durant des instants de plus en plus court, sans penser à ta troisième partie si tu veux. Tu vas donc avoir dédoublé ta concentration tout en ayant une pensée dominante qui fera le lien entre le deux et les commandera, même si avec l'une d'elle, tu es dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est l'intermédiaire dont je te parlais. Après cet exercice, tu seras un parfait légilimens. On va donc commencer pour l'instant sans que tu sois en situation de combat, vas-y.

Harry appliqua scrupuleusement tout ce que lui avait dit de faire Abelforth et finalement cela ne changeait pas vraiment des exercices qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait commencé à étudier la légilimancie, il réussit en quelques secondes à dédoubler sa concentration tout en gardant un coordinateur de pensée.

La sensation était encore plus bizarre, il n'avait certes plus l'impression d'être deux comme lorsqu'il dédoublait totalement son esprit. Il sentait bien que le plus profond de sa pensée donnait des ordres aux autres et qu'elles ne décidaient pas par elles-mêmes. Mais en même temps, comme il était aussi ces deux parties, il avait en même temps le sentiment de recevoir des ordres d'une autre partie dominante…

Il entra donc dans l'esprit d'Abelforth avec une partie pendant qu'il parlait avec l'autre partie à Abelforth.

Bien, Harry, tu vas me dire comment c'est dans ma tête, maintenant.

C'était un ordre assez bizarre pour quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas fait de légilimancie mais Harry comprenait parfaitement. Tout semblait fonctionner parfaitement, sa partie qui n'était pas dans l'esprit d'Abelforth lui transmit le message puis il le transmit à la partie qui était dans l'esprit d'Abelforth, tout cela en quelques fractions de secondes.

Et puis il recevait une réponse et il répondit :

Vous m'avez demandé de me dire ce qu'il se passe dans votre tête.

En effet, et puis quoi d'autre ?

Je vois des chèvres.

Très bien, voilà qui fonctionne parfaitement, le problème est que je ne t'ai pas dit comment faire pour redevenir normal… Et cela n'a rien de compliqué, ça va te prendre quelques secondes encore, avec ta partie principale, tu vas penser par intermittence à tes deux autres parties pendant des instants de plus en plus courts et le tout sera bientôt réuni.

Harry essaya et il trouva cela très facile.

Bien, c'était uniquement pour voir si tu as bien compris la méthode, on va passer à l'application maintenant, ce sera beaucoup plus difficile, il faudra que tu utilises bien la coordination de pensée pour savoir à l'avance quels sortilèges je vais faire et les contrer avant même que j'ai terminé de les faire avec ma baguette, la difficulté sera donc d'arriver à faire tout cela pendant que je t'attaque, mais si tu as bien compris, tu vas trouver cela plus facile que la dernière fois, si tu ne vois pas la solution miracle, ce n'est pas grave, je t'expliquerai après, mais d'abord faisons un essai.

Ils allèrent dans la même pièce que l'autre fois et Abelforth commença à lui envoyer une pluie de sortilèges, Harry avait beaucoup de mal à faire ce qu'il disait et il finit par s'embrouiller sans se rendre compte que Abelforth lui envoyait un sortilège. Il tomba sur le dos sans avoir le temps de réagir, c'était le maléfice du Saucisson.

Après l'avoir ranimé, Abelforth lui dit :

Bien, tu n'as pas vu le truc, et tu t'es embrouillé alors qu'il existe un moyen très simple d'y arriver. La partie de toi qui doit réunir les deux autres concerne tout ce qui est relatif au combat que tu mènes, tu ne dois donc pas t'en occuper car elle est justement en combat, le problème est que tu as essayer de la séparer dès le début en deux autres parties, celle qui te servira finalement à commander les deux autres et celle que tu utilises actuellement, ce qui fait quatre parties, et cela t'embrouille. Tu ne dois donc pas dissocier cette partie et d'abord t'occuper des parties secondaires, il ne faut pas que à la fin tu les rassembles après les avoir séparées, tu dois le faire directement, c'est d'accord ?

Euh oui je crois…

Il n'existe qu'un seul moyen de le vérifier, passons à la pratique.

Ils recommencèrent l'exercice sans perdre de temps et Harry tenta de mettre en application ce que disait Abelforth, il garda entière la partie qui s'occupait de son combat pendant qu'il séparait le reste de ses pensées en deux parties. Tout était beaucoup plus clair mais cela restait difficile à cause des sortilèges qu'envoyait Abelforth. Il put donc cependant passer à la deuxième étape qui consistait à penser durant des durées de plus en plus courtes aux deux parties de son esprit. Il réussit cette étape plus rapidement entre deux sortilèges d'Abelforth. C'était possible car cela lui prenait environ cinq secondes maintenant.

Il réussit donc et il en était très content, il ne lui restait plus qu'à entrer dans l'esprit d'Abelforth en se faisant le plus petit possible pendant que l'autre partie s'occuper tranquillement de repousser les sortilèges d'Abelforth sous le commandement de la partie principale.

Il y arriva et constata que Abelforth s'apprêtait à lui envoyer un éclair de stupéfixion, information qui circula jusqu'à l'autre partie en passant par la principale et alors que Abelforth commençait le mouvement de sa baguette pour envoyer le sortilège, Harry avait déjà commencé le Charme du Bouclier.

Bien sûr, tout cela se passait en quelques fractions de secondes.

Après quelques minutes, Abelforth se rendit compte que Harry avait réussi, en effet, il n'arrivait pas à lui envoyer un seul sortilège car Harry faisait directement le Charme du Bouclier toujours au moment où il commençait à prononcer l'incantation dans sa tête.

Harry, c'est bon, je crois que tu as réussi.

Oui, répondit Harry.

Arrêtons alors.

Et Harry rassembla toutes ses pensées en un groupe, il était redevenu normal.

Tu voyais que à partir du moment où tu étais déjà un peu entraîné et que tu savais cette astuce, tout était facile, il nous reste à améliorer encore ta rapidité, il faudrait que tu arrives à utiliser la légilimancie en moins de trente secondes, ce serait très bien.

Ils pratiquèrent donc encore jusqu'à midi et Harry était maintenant devenu très fort, il se sentait prêt à utiliser la légilimancie durant un combat.

Et bien, tu es devenu non plus un simple légilimens, tu es devenu un légilimens accompli, Harry, nous avons réussi à développer ton don et peut-être qu'il nous restera encore quelques précisions à ajouter, nous pourrons aborder la magie la plus difficile et la plus inaccessible qui existe, la rayonnancie. Nous sommes pour l'instant beaucoup en avance sur ce que j'avais prévu de te faire apprendre, je pensais que l'on aurait terminé avec la légilimancie vers le 10 septembre à peu près, il me faut maintenant préciser un peu par où nous allons commencer même si le plan global est prêt, donc je pense que pendant deux ou trois jours, nous n'aurons plus de leçons, quant à tes cours de Magie Noire avec Severus, il a lui aussi prévu certaines choses mais il est très occupé en ce moment. Je te suggère donc de t'entraîner un peu tout seul dans la Salle du Phénix, tu trouveras plein de livres intéressants.

Après le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, il retrouva Ron et Hermione qui semblaient épuisés.

C'est vraiment horrible ces Détraqueurs, dit Hermione, c'est très difficile de faire le Patronus lorsqu'ils sont là.

Oui, il faut s'entraîner beaucoup en fait, le plus difficile est d'arriver à penser à un moment heureux en leur présence, tu as toujours l'impression que tout va mal…

Et dire que tu arrives à en repousser soixante d'un coup !

C'est ce sortilège aussi, vous avez vu qu'il est très puissant tout à l'heure, il anéantit complètement les Détraqueurs, AD3, a dit qu'ils ne se sont toujours pas remis depuis l'autre jour.

Waooh, s'exclama Ron, pourtant les Détraqueurs sont très résistants, non ?

Oui, Ronnie tu as raison.

Durant le repas de midi, Peeves et Pooves s'étaient invités et c'était assez comique car ils avaient décidé de faire tout en douceur.

Ils avaient en effet l'habitude de faire une entrée fracassante mais cette fois, ils avaient mis des robes de sorciers et s'étaient assis à la table de Poufsouffle sans que personne ne s'en rende compte au début. Et soudain, en plein repas, ils avaient renversé la table qui était fort heureusement encore vide alors que McGonagall s'apprêtait à faire un discours.

Ils s'étaient cependant enfuis lorsqu'ils avaient vu Maugrey sortir sa baguette pour lui lancer probablement le sortilège de Torsion Atmosphérique qui les effraie tant.

Euh… dit McGonagall pour faire remarquer qu'elle voulait parler.

Tous se retournèrent et se turent, même les Poufsouffle qui tentaient de relever la lourde table.

Je voulais vous apporter quelques informations à propos des évènements de ce matin. Vous n'avez peut-être pas compris pourquoi Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley ont été empoisonnés ce matin, pourquoi ils ont attaqué certains élèves… Commençons par le commencement, il s'est produit dans la salle commune de la maison Serpentard des choses inadmissibles qui ne m'ont malheureusement pas été rapportées, une enquête va être ouverte pour en savoir la raison. En effet, certains élèves ont préparé une potion de torture en prenant des ingrédients dans la réserve du professeur Slughorn et se sont débrouillés pour verser cette potion dans le verre de Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley qui seraient morts s'ils n'avaient pas eu l'antidote sur eux. Ils ont ainsi réagi ce matin et les sept élèves impliqués sont en ce moment dans un état critique à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste, ils s'en sortiront cependant après un mois de repos selon les guérisseurs. En attendant, une enquête va être ouverte et je vous demande à tous de collaborer avec les enquêteurs et les Aurors pour leur faciliter le travail. Personne ne sera puni pour le moment tant que l'enquête n'aura pas établi clairement les responsabilités de chacun. Je vous demande donc de reprendre vos activités normalement, vous ne risquez plus rien maintenant. En ce qui concerne la salle commune de la maison Serpentard, elle sera inspectée souvent par des Aurors. Bonne journée et bon appétit à tous.

Le reste du repas s'était donc très bien déroulé et Harry avait remarqué qu'il manquait un très grand nombre de professeurs à la table des professeurs, ils avaient également vu venir plusieurs fois pendant le repas des sorciers pour dire quelque chose à McGonagall mais personne ne sut ce qu'ils disaient.

Enfin, ils se rendirent donc en cours de botanique avec les Serdaigle après avoir traversé le brouillard, accompagnés de cinq Aurors.

Le cours était aujourd'hui assuré par le professeur Zeffira, la nouvelle professeur de botanique qui semblait très heureuse d'avoir eu le poste.

Bonjour à tous ! dit-elle de sa voix à la fois chaleureuse et forte.

Bonjour professeur Zeffira ! scandèrent les élèves.

Allons, ne perdons pas de temps, nous n'avons que deux heures aujourd'hui, vous en avez fait beaucoup lors de votre première semaine afin de préparer votre examen de samedi. Je vais vous donner les notes qu'a mises le professeur Chourave. Elle passa dans les rangs pour distribuer des parchemins.

RESULTAT DU PREMIER EXAMEN DE BOTANIQUE

_Discipline : lutte contre les plantes maléfiques._

_**Harry Potter a réussi son examen avec** **la mention Optimal**._

_Appréciation du jury : excellent résultat, les connaissances théoriques sont parfaitement mises en pratique._

Ron, Hermione et Neville avaient tous obtenu la mention Optimal et le professeur Zeffira les avait catalogués comme des excellents élèves.

En attendant, vous aviez commencé par la lutte contre les plantes maléfiques avec le professeur Chourave, je m'occuperai des deux autres parties qui sont l'étude des plantes utiles et les propriétés des plantes pour la préparation de potions. Vous suivrez les trois disciplines jusqu'à ce que vous vous spécialisiez tous dans le courant de l'année. En attendant, on va s'entraîner à récupérer du jus de Cactus Roux, on étudiera demain ses propriétés. Ouvrez _Milles herbes et champignons magiques_ à la page trois cent quarante-deux et lisez la méthode, souvenez vous bien des étapes, pressez sur le haut du cactus entre les cinq épines pour l'assommer puis mettez-le la tête en bas en faisant attention de ne pas vous faire piquer et en tenant fermement le pot. Mettez le seau en dessous et une par une pliez les épines sans vous faire piquer. Je vous laisse faire.

Le reste du cours était donc consacré à récupérer le jus de Cactus Roux que le professeur Zeffira récupéra dans un bocal car il permettrait ensuite de fabriquer des engrais.

Pour la prochaine fois, vous rédigerez un essai sur l'utilisation du jus de Cactus Roux dans la fabrication d'engrais et dans les potions. Je veux soixante centimètres de parchemin. Bon courage.

Malgré la façon joyeuse du professeur Zeffira de dire « bon courage », les élèves étaient dépités à l'idée d'avoir à écrire encore soixante centimètres de parchemin.

Ils se rendirent donc à leur cours de métamorphoses qui était assuré par Tonks encore une fois aujourd'hui.

Elle ramassa les essais sur le contrôle d'objets par sortilèges de métamorphoses qui était une introduction à un futur cours de l'année.

Elle rendit en même temps les devoirs sur les sortilèges d'auto-métamorphose et Harry obtint encore un O à l'arrachée, il avait privilégié ce qui était essentiel par rapport à ce qu'ils voyaient en cours et cela semblait fonctionner. Hermione avait écrit deux fois plus et semblaient choquée que quelqu'un qui ait écrit moins que ce qui était demandé obtienne un O, elle était bien sûr heureuse de son O.

Ils purent donc poursuivre dans l'utilisation des sortilèges de Transfert par d'autres transferts partiels. Ils devaient aujourd'hui transférer un bout de mur à la place d'une porte pour la bloquer ce qui était extrêmement difficile et avait fini en gros cafouillage. En effet, plusieurs arches avec des portes en bois et bouts de murs avaient été placés dans une salle annexe et chaque élève devait placer son bout de mur à la place de sa porte. Finalement, personne n'avait réussi, même pas Hermione.

Ron avait cependant réussi à métamorphoser le bois de sa porte en pierre par on ne sait quel moyen ce qui avait fait qu'elle s'était décrochée de ses gonds sous le poids avant de tomber par terre en faisant trembler tout l'étage.

Mais pour une fois, ils n'avaient pas de devoirs en métamorphoses ce qui était un immense soulagement.

Ils purent donc se rendre pour leur double cours de potions dans le cachot du professeur Slughorn qui semblait très nerveux. De toute évidence, il savait qu'une menace pesait sur lui à cause du fait que des élèves avaient pu préparer une potion de Sang Vert dans la salle commune des Serpentard sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Ils devaient préparer aujourd'hui un autre type de potion de Concentration Rayonnancique plus puissante à partir d'ingrédients différents.

Harry était rassuré d'avoir obtenu encore un O à la potion de la dernière fois ainsi qu'un autre O à son essau sur les propriétés des ingrédients de la potion de Concentration Rayonnancique. Hermione encore une fois avait fait très bien, mais moins bien que Harry et s'en était sortie avec un E.

C'est décevant, dit-elle, si j'ai un E maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça va être aux ASPICS.

T'inquiète Hermy, regarde plutôt moi avec mon P, personnellement, je trouve que je suis en progrés, avec Rogue, j'avais toujours des D.

Harry et Ron éclatèrent de rire et Slughorn se retourna un instant pour voir ce qui se passait.

La potion était toujours aussi difficile à préparer et Harry encore une fois venait de confirmer son talent naturel à la préparation. De cours en cours, ce talent se montrait de plus en plus, notamment par la rapidité à laquelle évoluait la potion.

Harry était donc encore quasiment certain d'obtenir un autre O.

Beaucoup d'autres élèves semblaient également avoir très bien réussi à part Ron dont le chaudron avait complètement fondu en libérant une fumée malodorante.

Mr Weasley, vous devriez vous concentrer un peu plus, c'est maintenant fini pour vous, venez prendre une potion de secours.

Bon, on va dire que je suis redescendu au niveau Troll aujourd'hui, dit-il avec un sourire alors que Hermione semblait indignée.

Et ils furent tous ravis que le professeur Slughorn ne leur donne pas de devoirs à la fin de l'heure.

Mrs Bett leur avait sauté dessus à la fin du cours à dix-neuf heures pour leur dire que l'heure de leur duel était avancée à maintenant et ils s'y rendirent donc directement.

Harry devait affronter Dean Thomas et ils s'encouragèrent chaleureusement tous les deux avant de commencer.

Et c'est parti, Pot-Pot contre Tom-Tom ! ahaha !

Tous les deux sortirent leur baguette, Harry avait décidé de ne pas utiliser la légilimancie, pour lui, c'était réservé à ses ennemis et même si le règlement des duels l'autorisait, il ne l'utiliserait jamais.

_Serpenflamentis_ ! dit-il calmement en pensant bien à ne pas vouloir faire de mal à Dean pour ne pas que le sortilège échoue.

Une flamme longue jaillit de sa baguette et s'enroula autour de Dean dont les sortilèges étaient absorbés. Le public venait d'éclater en applaudissements.

Dean utilisa le sortilège d'Humidification qu'ils avaient appris le matin même et à la grande surprise de Harry, sa flamme s'arrêta tout de suite. Mais il ne fut pas décontenancé et essaya le sortilège du serpent d'eau dont avait parlé Maugrey le matin même, il ne l'avait jamais lancé et cela valait le coup d'essayer.

_Serpentaquis_ ! dit-il calmement, l'air parfaitement concentré.

Un long jet d'eau semblable à la flamme jaillit de sa baguette et s'enroula autour de Dean qui ne savait pas cette fois comment repousser l'eau.

Harry lâcha le sortilège et envoya un sortilège de Désarmement alors que le jet d'eau retombait par terre en éclaboussant toute la salle.

Tous venaient encore d'éclater en applaudissements.

Oh ! quel beau duel, et c'est finalement Pot-Pot qui ira en finale et gagne quinze points au classement du Gnome Vaillant, bravo. Et voici maintenant la seconde demi-finale qui oppose Neville Londubat à Hermione Granger.

Neville et Hermione venaient d'entrer sur le terrain alors que Dean et Harry avaient regagné les tribunes.

Merci Harry de m'avoir vengé, dit Ron pour plaisanter. La prochaine fois tu devrais me laisser gagner, dit Ron à Dean.

Bah Ron, au prochain tournoi, tu pourras aller plus loin, dommage qu'on se soit rencontrés dès le deuxième tour, mais il n'y a pas de place pour tous les Gryffondor, et Harry va gagner le tournoi du Gnome Vaillant, n'est-ce pas ?

Euh… répondit Harry.

Avec toute l'avance que tu as déjà, et puis je suppose que tu vas continuer comme ça…

Mais ils furent interrompus par les applaudissements du public.

Une lutte acharnée opposait Hermione à Neville qui résistait.

_Neras decrecerem_ ! dit Hermione qui oubliait de lancer des sortilèges non-formulés.

_Aguamenti_ ! dit Neville qui envoya un jet d'eau sur la flamme noire qui fusait vers lui.

Les deux sortilèges se mélangèrent et un liquide noir se répandit sur le tapis rouge.

_Flamendio_ ! dit Neville alors que la robe d'Hermione venait de s'enflammer.

_Impedimenta_ ! riposta-t-elle sur Neville qui fut déséquilibré et qui tomba sur le côté.

Hermione eut le temps d'annuler le sortilège et riposta avec trois éclairs de stupéfixion envoyés en l'espace d'une seconde que Neville bloqua difficilement avec le Charme du Bouclier.

Soudain, les jambes d'Hermione se mirent à s'agiter rapidement et elle tomba sur le côté.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer le duel, une pluie de sortilèges de toutes sortes jaillirent sur Neville qui était maintenant au bord de l'arène, il avait beaucoup de mal à repousser les attaques d'Hermione et préféra se rouler par terre.

Mais Hermione était déjà relevée et la flamme noire qu'elle envoya le toucha de plein fouet alors que Neville s'était mis à tousser fortement.

Hermione en finit avec un éclair de stupéfixion sous les applaudissements du public et notamment des plus jeunes élèves qui étaient émerveillés par tout ce qu'on pouvait faire avec une baguette magique.

J'ai hâte d'être en septième année, disait un élève de première année stupéfait.

Et on aura donc notre finale de rêve, Hermione Granger contre Harry Potter, ce sera demain soir à la même heure probablement !

Juste après eux, Ginny et Luna s'étaient toutes les deux offertes un place en finale du tournoi de sixième année.

Enfin, ils remontèrent ravis à la salle commune de Gryffondor alors que le faux Gallion de Harry se mettait à brûler.

Je dois y aller ! dit Harry sans donner d'explications, Hermione et Ron avaient cependant compris en voyant l'air surpris de Harry qui avait soudain sursauté en mettant la main dans la poche de sa robe.

Il s'accrocha à Fumseck et dix secondes après, il frappait à la porte de chez Abelforth.

Rogue était là, complètement agité.

Potter, je suis pressé, l'attaque est pour ce soir, préparez tout, souvenez-vous de tout ce que je vous ai dit, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a libéré son armée il y a dix minutes, vous avez encore environ vingt minutes avant qu'ils arrivent à Poudlard, essayez de trouver un moyen de prévenir tout le monde, dites que vous avez vu des éclairs dans la montagne par la fenêtre ou je ne sais quoi, j'espère que les protections du château vous laisseront suffisamment de temps pour vous organiser, bonne chance, on se verra sûrement.

Pourquoi ce soir…

Il était en colère à propos des J.M.P qui sont à Ste-Mangouste, il ne veut plus attendre, bon courage et soyez prêts à évacuer à tout instant le château. Je dois y retourner rapidement…

Bon courage ! dit Harry sachant que Rogue aurait certainement la tâche la plus difficile.

Rogue repartit immédiatement.

Harry ! dit soudain Abelforth, viens immédiatement si tu as besoin d'aide, immédiatement ! Retourne vite et bonne chance, tu vas avoir du travail ! sois prudent, garde ton sang-froid, et essaye de privilégier la sécurité de tous !

Harry semblait complètement paniqué sur le coup, il ne savait plus quoi faire et n'avait pas très bien assimilé tout ce qu'il fallait faire.

Il retourna immédiatement à la salle commune de Gryffondor et tous comprirent que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il emmena Ron et Hermione dans les toilettes en disant à Ginny de rester ici.

Harry ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione paniquée. Mais elle semblait avoir deviné.

Voldemort, les Mangemorts, son armée, ils arrivent, il nous reste précisément… un quart d'heure…


	38. Après un quart d'heure

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 38 : APRES UN QUART D'HEURE**

Un quart d'heure, répéta lentement Hermione pour assimiler ce que Harry venait de dire.

Que va-t-on faire ? demanda Ron.

Je vais aller voir McGonagall et lui dire que j'ai vu des éclairs à travers le brouillard, pour lui dire de mobiliser les Aurors et que le Ministère ramène tous ceux qui sont en vacances tout en laissant partout d'autres Aurors.

Tu crois qu'elle va te croire ?

Elle me croira, ne t'inquiète pas…

Et nous ? demanda Hermione.

Je pense qu'il faut prévenir la Brigade des Griffons, si seulement on avait une deuxième cape d'invisibilité… il faut que quelqu'un surveille les J.M.P restants, même si ceux de septième année ne sont plus là, les autres peuvent toujours être dangereux. Je vous donne la liste après… euh, non, on n'a pas le temps, prenez la dans le faux fond de ma valise… je garde la Carte du Maraudeur et la cape d'invisibilité, ça me sera très utile étant donné que je peux transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard avec Fumseck, je pourrai donc tout surveiller en permanence et voir si vous êtes en danger… Surtout, ne venez pas là où seront les Mangemorts, je dois m'occuper de Pétunia, je la renverrai à Azkaban…

Oh non, Harry, laisse faire les Aurors ! dit Hermione terrifiée.

Ils n'arriveront pas à la capturer et je sens que c'est moi qui doit m'en occuper, peut-être parce que c'est ma tante…

Mais les protections du château, elles ne sont pas encore prêtes, les Mangemorts vont réussir à rentrer…

Non pas encore je suppose, l'armée de Voldemort va pouvoir passer plus facilement, je devrai m'occuper des Détraqueurs, car sinon on est foutus…, pour le reste, les dragons feront beaucoup de travail je pense, mais j'ai la liste des créatures que Voldemort utilise et je sais quels sortilèges utiliser sur chacune d'elles, ça devrait aller. Après, il devrait rester les Mangemorts, mais je pense que le nombre d'Auror sera suffisant pour les contenir. Maintenant, pour Voldemort, je ne sais pas si il va venir… Rogue ne me l'a pas dit, il a dû vite partir car sinon Voldemort se serait douté de quelque chose. Si son but est de m'attraper, il va attendre que je sorte dans le parc…

C'est justement pour cela que tu ne dois pas sortir dans le parc, Harry.

Je ne me laisserai pas emporter, et si Voldemort vient m'attaquer, je me défendrai, il va souffrir mais bien sûr, je le laisserai en vie pour nous laisser une chance de le tuer définitivement.

Harry, tu es fou ! s'exclama Hermione.

Non, c'est juste ma détermination qui est forte, je le sens, et ça me donne de la force. Et puis depuis ce matin j'ai terminé la légilimancie, rien ne pourra m'arriver, le Bouclier d'Argent permet d'arrêter les Sortilèges Impardonnables, il faudrait vraiment que tous les Mangemorts me sautent dessus en même temps pour qu'ils puissent m'avoir. Et je pense que les Aurors ne vont pas rester les bras croisés pendant ce temps.

Tu es sûr…

Je suppose que la stratégie qu'ils vont adopter sera de m'écarter des Aurors et de me faire combattre avec Pétunia qui serait censée m'attraper pour m'emmener à Voldemort qui me torturerait et me tuerait, oui cela semble logique, mais le seul problème c'est que Pétunia ne m'attrapera pas, c'est moi qui l'attraperai.

Harry, tu dois faire attention, ne sois pas inconscient car tu te sens fort ce soir…

Ne t'inquiète pas, Fumseck sera avec moi, Dobby va venir aussi et il vous enverra des messages au cas où. En attendant, je descends tout de suite voir McGonagall. Dites à Ginny, Luna et Neville que les Mangemorts arrivent, dites que je leur expliquerai plus tard, à tout à l'heure, bonne chance, on gagnera !

Immédiatement, Harry s'accrocha à la queue de Fumseck et transplana directement dans le bureau de McGonagall, avec Dobby à ses côtés sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte puis d'entrer.

Elle sursauta et faillit tomber en émettant un petit cri.

Enfin Har…

Professeur, les Mangemorts arrivent, ils vont attaquer Poudlard dans les minutes qui suivent !

Quoi ?

Ils vont arriver, dans une douzaine de minutes !

Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Nous avons vu des éclairs dans les montagnes par les fenêtres de la salle commune de Gryffondor, des éclairs rouges et d'autres verts…

Vous êtes sûr de ce que…

Il faut prévenir le Ministère, insista Harry, les professeurs, les élèves…

Mais Harry, peut-être…

IL NOUS RESTE DIX MINUTES ! hurla Harry.

Euh… oui, allez prévenir le Ministre, je vous fais confiance, il nous faut des renforts d'Aurors, on a eu une alerte…

Harry ne répondit même pas et dix secondes après il apparaissait dans le bureau de Scrimgeour avec Fumseck et Dobby.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de parler que Scrimgeour avait compris.

Une attaque ?

Oui, des Mangemorts, Voldemort et son armée arrivent, il nous reste dix minutes avant qu'ils soient à l'entrée du parc, il faut que tous les Aurors qui sont en vacances viennent ! mais il faut veiller aussi sur les autres lieux magiques ! Il faut aussi préparer l'évacuation de Poudlard dans le cas où ils gagneraient la bataille.

Scrimgeour se leva et descendit à l'étage inférieur suivi de Harry et ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Scrimgeour.

Kingsley ! une attaque à Poudlard ! rappelez tous les Aurors en vacances, il faut qu'ils y soient dans dix minutes…

Kingsley sauta de sa chaise comme s'il s'y attendait et courut dans le couloir…

Mais les Aurors de Poudlard sont au courant ?

Pas encore, répondit Harry.

Bien, j'y vais… merci Harry, retourne à Poudlard, on va essayer de gérer la situation…

Vous pensez que les élèves doivent aller dans les salles communes ? demanda Harry.

Oui, je pense, dans la Grande Salle, c'est trop risqué, ils devraient essayer d'entrer par là normalement… Stridus, une attaque à Poudlard ! dit soudainement Scrimgeour alors qu'un sorcier assez massif avec une moustache grise et des cheveux décoiffés un peu frisés sur sa tête, venait de sortir par une des portes du couloir.

Une attaque ?

Oui, préviens Jack, les Aurors du Bureau de Sécurité de Pré-Au-Lard doivent se tenir prêts à intervenir en renforts, enfin, tu sais quoi faire.

D'accord Rufus, répondit Stridus Shiner avant de disparaître rapidement dans un autre petit couloir qui donnait sur le couloir principal.

Le problème est que c'est l'heure du repas et que tous les élèves vont descendre maintenant, reprit Harry.

Justement c'est mieux, ils seront tous informés dès maintenant, on va placer un professeur et deux Aurors par salle commune qui seront là en dernier recours au cas où les Mangemorts passeraient les autres Aurors, et pour rassurer les autres élèves.

Et à propos des sécurités dans le parc ? demanda Harry.

Je ne sais pas où ils en sont, hier soir, McGonagall m'a dit que c'était avancé et ils ont dû continuer aujourd'hui, mais tout n'est pas prêt à fond, il reste des failles et il faut espérer qu'ils ne les trouveront pas.

Mais les Détraqueurs, il doit y en avoir des centaines… il vaut mieux que les Aurors ne restent pas dehors, ils vont se faire massacrer.

Je le pense aussi, les protections magiques se chargeront de les attaquer, il vaut mieux les attaquer d'en face et les contenir à l'extérieur du parc jusqu'à ce qu'ils abandonnent, tant qu'ils n'entrent pas dans le château, personne ne risque rien.

En ce qui concerne les Détraqueurs, je m'en occuperai moi-même, dit Harry, je connais un sortilège qui va nous permettre de tous les repousser d'un coup.

C'est impossible, tous d'un coup !

Oui, j'en suis certain, dit Harry, ça aidera beaucoup les Aurors, il ne restera plus que les Mangemorts.

Harry, tu ne dois pas prendre de risques…

C'est le seul moyen de les repousser, un Patronus n'est jamais suffisamment puissant pour repousser autant de Détraqueurs, tandis que ce sortilège oui…

Quel est ce sortilège ? demanda Rufus.

Il n'a pas de nom, c'est un sortilège qui est d'ailleurs oublié de nos jours, la formule est _enmageznem_, vous en avez déjà entendu parler ?

Non, pas du tout…

C'est celui que j'ai lancé ce matin sur les J.M.P, à puissance réduite car j'étais encore exténué à cause de la potion de Sang Vert.

Oui, il était puissant en effet, tu dis que c'était à puissance réduite ?

Oui…

Comment connais-tu ce sortilège ?

Albus Dumbledore me l'avait appris en prévision, mentit Harry.

Bien, je veux bien que tu essayes, mais les Aurors resteront derrière toi, tu ne peux pas risquer de t'exposer et si on te dit de rentrer, tu rentreras, c'est d'accord ?

Et bien…

C'est d'accord ? insista Scrimgeour.

Oui, si ça ne fonctionne pas, mais il n'y aura pas de problème, ça fonctionnera, j'en suis sûr.

Scrimgeour avait ouvert la porte d'un autre bureau du couloir près de la Porte à Transplaner.

Nous sommes en état d'alerte maximale, préparez les affiches pour dire à tous les sorciers de rentrer chez eux, Stridus va passer bientôt, une attaque à Poudlard.

Et il ne laissa pas le temps de répondre à la sorcière qui travaillait dans ce bureau.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans le Bureau des Aurors de Poudlard où plusieurs Aurors étaient en train de discuter sérieusement de quelque chose avec d'autres sorciers qui semblaient ne pas être des Aurors.

Il y a une attaque, les Mangemorts et Voldemort s'approchent du château, sont-ils entrés dans le parc ? demanda Scrimgeour en se retournant vers Harry.

Non, non pas encore, pressa Harry, ils étaient dans les montagnes, on a vu les éclairs des sortilèges, ils doivent combattre quelque chose…

Mais quoi ? demanda un Auror.

Y a-t-il des Aurors en patrouille dans les montagnes ? demanda Harry d'un ton ferme.

Non, après ce qui est arrivé à l'un d'eux, ils ont reçu l'ordre de rester aux abords de Poudlard.

Dans ce cas ils doivent combattre autre chose, peut-être ont-ils des difficultés, ils doivent maîtriser les Détraqueurs…

D'après ce que nous en savons, il n'obéissent qu'à Voldemort, annonça Scrimgeour, les Mangemorts n'ont rien à voir là-dedans…

Dans ce cas, ils doivent avoir d'autres créatures avec eux, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda Harry essayant d'inventer un raisonnement possible pour les alerter du danger.

Certainement, l'Auror qui avait été capturé nous a apporté beaucoup d'informations. Cependant nous n'étions pas sûrs que ce soit vrai, il ne se souvient de rien mais a quand même été capable de nous dire qu'il y avait des créatures et Détraqueurs…

Ce doit être vrai, dit Harry, s'il ne se souvient de rien, c'est à cause du choc, de la peur, peut-être qu'ils lui ont lancé le sortilège Doloris et que cela a affecté sa mémoire, non ?

C'est possible en effet… mais en attendant, Jilson, Debillus, Bobolo, Sakis, allez informer les dans les salles communes de ce qui se passe, et restez-y jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne vous remplacer, c'est d'accord ?

Et pour le repas ? demanda Harry.

Euh oui, il faut prévenir les cuisines qu'ils envoient les repas dans les salles communes, euh… on demandera à un professeur, suivez-moi tous…

Ils sortirent dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Fumseck était perché sur l'épaule de Harry et Dobby marchait à côté d'eux. Dans l'agitation, Scrimgeour n'avait pas dû les remarquer.

Que tous les élèves retournent dans leurs dortoirs par mesure de sécurité, cria Scrimgeour. Ne discutez pas, c'est urgent !

Ils descendirent ensuite au rez-de-chaussée en courant quasiment, apparemment, les élèves avaient déjà reçu les consignes car tous partaient rapidement, sans être vraiment paniqués car les professeurs qui étaient en grande discussion dans le hall semblaient très calmes et ils avaient certainement essayé de les rassurer. Harry espérait seulement que cette tranquillité ne se transforme pas en inconscience. Les élèves auraient pu en effet perdre l'habitude du risque car il n'y avait plus eu d'attaques récemment.

La température descend, Monsieur le Ministre…, dit McGonagall lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en trombe dans le hall.

J'ai remarqué en effet, dit Scrimgeour.

Il faisait tellement froid maintenant qu'ils auraient tous bien voulu avoir un blouson à mettre.

Ca veut dire que… commença McGonagall.

Les Détraqueurs se rapprochent, termina Scrimgeour sans aucune crainte, Harry, il faudra que tu restes ici en attendant si tu dis pouvoir t'en débarrasser. Les renforts ne vont pas tarder à arriver, ne bougez pas tant qu'ils ne sont pas là.

Scrimgeour parlait très vite, mais il articulait bien et se faisait comprendre. Il avait une voix forte que son prédécesseur Fudge n'aurait jamais pu avoir, il semblait pouvoir diriger la lutte contre les Mangemorts avec facilité.

Harry… les Détraqueurs ? s'étonna McGonagall qui n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi le Ministre venait de demander à Harry d'aller chasser les Détraqueurs à lui tout seul. Non, vous n'allez pas me dire que vous pouvez les chasser à vous tout seul quand même ?

Le Patronus, expliqua Harry, reste le moyen le plus simple mais aussi le plus inefficace de se débarrasser de plusieurs Détraqueurs, en revanche, je connais un sortilège plus puissant qui permet de lutter contre un grand nombre de Détraqueurs en même temps, vous devez me faire confiance. Bien sûr, face à un Détraqueur, le Patronus reste la meilleur solution.

Vous n'irez pas tout seul, vous ne pouvez pas prendre de risques…

Minerva, coupa Scrimgeour, il faut veiller à ce que le repas du soir arrive dans les salles communes, faites prévenir les cuisines, les élèves seront intenables s'ils n'ont pas mangé… Il faut aussi augmenter l'intensité des cheminées pour ne pas que l'ambiance se refroidisse, les élèves doivent faire comme si il ne se passait rien… Je pense qu'il ne faut pas les bloquer dans les salles communes tant que les Mangemorts ne sont pas entrés dans le château, il faut juste leur interdire de descendre au rez-de-chaussée, ils se sentiraient trop coincés s'ils ne pouvaient pas bouger de leur salle commune.

On ne va pas attendre… les Mangemorts pourraient rentrer à tous moments…

On verra, mais prévenez les du danger, dites leur la vérité, tous les Mangemorts, Voldemort, des centaines de Détraqueurs, ça leur coupera l'envie de sortir de leur salle commune, si vous préférez…

Mr le Ministre, la brume s'est un peu dissipée…, nous avons vu par les fenêtres, on arrive maintenant à distinguer les formes des montagnes, mais avec la nuit qui arrive, on risque de ne plus rien voir du tout.

C'est normal pour la brume, les Détraqueurs restent en nombre fixe, Voldemort doit penser qu'il en a assez, on estime qu'il doit en avoir entre sept cent et neuf cent environ, mais nous les repousserons tous. Ils ne produisent en effet de la brume que lorsqu'ils se multiplient, elle est en train actuellement de se disperser. Et puis il vous savez, les enchantements placés en ont absorbé un peu, je suppose, on m'a dit que cela fonctionnait très bien. Et pour ce qui est de la lumière, c'est un avantage pour nous, ils seront dans le noir et ne verront rien, tandis que nous les attendrons tranquillement au chaud et à la lumière.

Vous pensez ? je pense que justement, on risque à cause de ça de ne pas les voir arriver…

Vous savez, les Mangemorts ont une telle délicatesse, on les entendrait de la Forêt Interdite, ils vont arriver crevés ici, entourés de centaines de Détraqueurs, seul Voldemort qui les commande pourrait y résister.

Où est Hagrid ? demanda Harry qui avait soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Il aurait dû en effet se trouver avec tous les autres professeurs qui étaient maintenant réunis dans le hall.

Hagrid ? il doit être dans le château… dit McGonagall, je lui ai interdit de sortir à cause de cette brume…

Mais si la brume s'est dissipée, vous ne croyez pas qu'il risque de vouloir retourner à sa maison ? demanda Harry gravement…

Il réfléchit un instant alors que McGonagall avait pris un air horrifié.

Je reviens, ne faites rien tant que je ne suis pas revenu, j'en ai pour trente secondes, pas plus…

McGonagall ne comprenait pas cet ordre mais devant l'assurance de Harry, elle ne put contester d'autant plus que Harry avait déjà filé dans l'escalier de marbre.

Il continua de courir et se mit à l'écart dans un couloir sombre très rarement emprunté qui menait à des salles qui n'étaient pas utilisées du rez-de-chaussée. Il sortit la Carte du Maraudeur.

_Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_, dit-il la baguette pointée sur la carte.

Il regarda du côté de la maison de Hagrid, il n'y était pas, il chercha ensuite dans le château, quasiment tous les élèves étaient dans leur salle commune. Harry put cependant voir Hermione et Ron dans les cachots, devant l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard, ils étaient donc déjà descendus et ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps. En revanche, Luna, Neville et Ginny marchaient dans un couloir du troisième étage, ils semblaient descendre eux aussi, mais Harry ne savait pas où ils allaient.

Mais il ne trouvait pas Hagrid ailleurs, il regarda tous les étages, il remarqua Rusard dans un couloir de l'aile Ouest, Miss Teigne au sixième étage, un groupe d'Aurors passait dans le deuxième étage… mais pas de Hagrid et il commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter, comment se faisait-il qu'il ne soit même pas à sa maison ?

Le parc était d'ailleurs entièrement vide ce qui signifiait que les Mangemorts n'étaient toujours pas arrivés.

Il essaya de réfléchir… où pouvait-il être… ?

Graup ! s'exclama soudain Harry pour lui-même.

Hagrid devait être allé voir Graup dans une des montagnes aux alentours de Poudlard. Graup était son demi-frère géant qu'il avait ramené avec lui de son expédition pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix qui visait à s'allier avec les géants ! il fallait absolument le faire revenir. Mais soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à replier la carte, deux points apparurent à l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite… Rubeus Hagrid et Graup.

Harry était extrêmement soulagé, il courut vers le hall d'entrée où s'étaient rassemblés tous les Aurors et les professeurs, ils étaient une cinquantaine en tout pour le moment.

Harry, vous savez… ? demanda McGonagall qui semblait toujours très inquiète.

Il est allé voir Graup, je l'ai vu sortir de la forêt avec lui ! Ils se dirigent vers le château.

Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vous être trompés ? demanda McGonagall.

Oh, vous savez, quelqu'un qui mesure trois mètres de haut avec quelqu'un d'autre de cinq mètres, je n'ai pas vraiment de difficultés à voir de qui il s'agit…

Euh oui bien sûr, professeur Flitwick, préparez-vous à ouvrir les portes, dit McGonagall.

D'accord, Madame la Directrice, couina le petit professeur Flitwick.

Comment avez-vous fait pour le voir ? demanda-t-elle.

Je suis monté au sommet de la tour d'astronomie et je les ai vu sortir de la forêt.

Ah…

Minerva, demanda Scrimgeour, à propos des sécurités ? où en êtes vous, je n'ai pas encore eu le compte-rendu aujourd'hui ?

C'est normal, j'étais en train de vous le faire lorsque j'ai appris la nouvelle de l'attaque, nous sommes loin du niveau de sécurité que nous voulions atteindre, mais nous avons cependant commencé par le plus important ce qui fait que en gros, on peut dire que l'on est prêt, à partir du moment où nous avons suffisamment de renforts d'Aurors, mais demandez à Barnabas pour plus de précisions.

Qui est Barnabas ? demanda Harry.

Barnabas Bonobo est le Chef du Bureau des Sécurités de Poudlard, expliqua McGonagall. Bureau qui est d'ailleurs encore totalement secret pour ne pas que les Mangemorts sachent quelles sont les sécurités que l'on a mises en place, il regroupe des sorciers de tous les Départements qui ont tous été mobilisés depuis le début de la semaine pour installer les différents types de sécurités à Poudlard, on a voulu varier pour rendre le château quasiment impénétrable, on voulait construire une seconde muraille derrière l'autre qui serait infranchissable, mais elle est environ à moitié faite, c'est déjà bien… Et le frère de Barnabas est Balbus Bonobo, un autre Auror.

Peut-on aller visiter les installations une dernière fois ? demanda Scrimgeour à McGonagall.

Euh oui, bien sûr, il nous faudra lâcher les dragons pendant que certains Aurors continueront de monter la garde ici, il faudra quelqu'un là-bas de toute façon pour donner l'alerte dès que les Mangemorts franchiront la muraille, vous allez venir, Harry aussi, vous pourrez venir si vous le voulez, le professeur Chourave qui s'est en grande partie occupée des plantes, le professeur Lupin, Hagrid… euh, le professeur Flitwick également…

Une attaque ! tonna la voix d'Hagrid derrière les portes de chêne.

Immédiatement, par des gestes compliqués de baguette magique, le professeur Flitwick retira provisoirement les enchantements qui fermaient la porte et Hagrid entra suivi de Graup qui passait tout juste sous l'arche.

Hagrid, ça va ? demanda McGonagall, ne vous inquiétez pas, on est au courant…

Il n'y a pas que des Mangemorts, j'ai vu de tout… un Nundu vous vous rendez compte.

Tous étaient particulièrement terrifiés, le Nundu était considéré comme l'animal le plus dangereux au monde.

Harry se souvenait que c'était un animal dont le souffle pouvait être mortel et qu'il devrait utiliser le sortilège Enmageznem ou viser ses yeux.

Il a essayé de nous attaquer, mais Graupy a résisté et son souffle ne l'a pas vraiment affecté, il l'a ensuite frappé et l'a jeté d'un précipice avant que l'on ne prenne la fuite, personne ne nous a vus heureusement, ils ne savent pas qu'on sait qu'ils arrivent…

C'est excellent, on va leur réserver un accueil particulier… dit Scrimgeour.

Hagrid, vous n'auriez jamais dû sortir… dit McGonagall.

Je ne pouvais pas laisser Graup…

Le géant s'était assis dans l'escalier de marbre et semblait absorbé à écouter la conversation, il comprenait donc l'anglais ?

Qu'avez-vous vu d'autre ? demanda Scrimgeour à Hagrid.

Je ne sais pas grand-chose, il y avait plein de choses, nous étions cachés dans les arbres, on a vu que les ombres mais ce sont des créatures dangereuses, je suis certain d'avoir vu des trolls des montagnes, une Chimère certainement et des Cocatris, mais les dragons n'en feront qu'une bouchée, hein ?

Euh, nous espérons, répondit McGonagall, ce serait une catastrophe s'ils parvenaient jusqu'au château.

Pas lorsqu'on connaît les faiblesses de chacun de ces animaux, dit Harry.

Certes, mais je vous assure qu'il est préférable qu'ils ne passent pas les portes du château, dit McGonagall.

Evidemment, répondit Harry.

En attendant, nous nous apprêtions à vérifier les protections autour du parc, Hagrid, voulez-vous venir avec nous ?

Je vais rester avec Graup en attendant votre retour, il n'a plus parlé depuis près d'une semaine maintenant et il est en manque de compagnie, le pauvre, il est encore jeune.

Oui, je comprends, répondit McGonagall. Il reste donc le professeur Flitwick qui doit venir.

On va aller dans le parc ? demanda Harry un peu étonné.

Non, non, c'est une surprise pour le moment, vous verrez.

Enfin, après que tous se furent rassemblés – il y avait également une douzaine d'Aurors avec eux pour les accompagner –, McGonagall descendit par l'escalier qui menait aux cachots et marcha à grands pas vers le fond du long et sombre couloir.

Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, que faites-vous là ? demanda McGonagall alors qu'ils se trouvèrent face à Ron et Hermione qui patrouillaient devant la salle commune des Serpentard.

Nous surveillions que les J.M.P ne sortent pas de leur salle commune.

Les J.M.P sont à Ste-Mangouste ! répondit McGonagall.

Pas tous, répondit Harry.

Comment ça pas tous ? s'étonna McGonagall. Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'il y en a aussi dans les autres années !

Et Hermione sortit la liste que Harry lui avait donnée il y a une dizaine de minutes lorsqu'ils étaient encore dans la salle commune.

Comment savez-vous ? demanda McGonagall.

Nous avons surveillé depuis le début, et nous savons que ce sont des J.M.P, nous avons également interrogé certains de nos amis de la maison Serpentard, répondit Harry.

Vous… vous êtes sûr ?

Certain, répondit Harry.

Bien, on ne sera décidément jamais débarrassés d'eux. Cependant, vous ne devriez pas rester là, venez avec nous, que quelqu'un aille prévenir qu'il faut empêcher tous les élèves de Serpentard de sortir.

Un des Aurors retourna vers le hall alors que Ron et Hermione se joignaient à eux.

Ils tournèrent dans un recoin du couloir et McGonagall se plaça face à un autre mur lisse.

_Magyar_ ! dit-elle sèchement sans attendre.

Le pan de mur se déplaça et laissa apparaître un long tunnel très sombre qui tournait légèrement vers la droite.

Allumez vos baguettes, dit-elle à Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Ils le firent immédiatement et continuèrent à avancer silencieusement dans ce long tunnel qui était encore plus froid que le château. Il y soufflait d'ailleurs un vent glacial.

Harry regarda sa montre, cela faisait déjà un quart d'heure que Rogue lui avait dit qu'il aurait vingt minutes. Mais cette même montre ne lui indiquait toujours pas qu'il était en danger ce qui révélait que les Mangemorts étaient encore loin.

Le tunnel remontait et par endroits, il y avait des meurtrières dans les murs qui laissaient voir le parc sombre à la tombée de la nuit, envahi par des nappes de brumes, mais une brume moins dense que celle qui s'était répandue depuis plusieurs jours. Ce n'était plus un tunnel qu'ils parcouraient mais il semblait qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur d'une longue muraille.

Ils arrivèrent à un escalier qui descendait profondément puis remontait ensuite et enfin McGonagall s'arrêta.

Le premier dragon est à ce niveau-là de la muraille, à côté de l'entrée qui était au niveau des escaliers. On lui laissera plus de mou après, lorsque les Mangemorts seront plus rapprochés, pour l'instant, les chaînes sont tendues.

Elle regarda par une des meurtrières et ressortit la tête.

Le professeur Flitwick a rendu ces meurtrières invisibles depuis l'extérieur, on croirait que la muraille est pleine, lorsque les Mangemorts arriveront, on pourra les attaquer d'ici, la visibilité est suffisante pour l'instant, les sortilèges anti-brume font leur effet, je pense que l'on voit à une cinquantaine de mètres pour le moment. Par endroits, le professeur Chourave a fait pousser une haie de Cyprès Tortillants le long de cette même muraille mais même s'ils n'ont pas encore une hauteur suffisante, ils assurent une sécurité complémentaire efficace.

Ils continuèrent leur visite de la muraille qui allait quasiment jusqu'à la moitié du parc pour le moment. Elle était poursuivie par une haie continue de Cyprès Tortillants et dix des quinze dragons étaient disposés dans cette partie du parc. Tout le long de la muraille étaient également plantés divers types de cactus qui projettent leurs épines à des longues distances et qui sont très toxiques.

En ce qui concerne les sortilèges de métamorphoses et les enchantements, les professeurs Lupin et Flitwick ont ensorcelé des dizaines de statues tous les cinq mètres, et ce du château à la Forêt Interdite. Ces statues s'animent dès qu'elles détectent la Marque des Ténèbres et attaquent les assaillants. Il y a des statues de dragons miniatures qui peuvent voler et des statues de centaures. Ca peut faire une excellente diversion et leur faire perdre énormément de temps. Evidemment, il nous a été très difficile de faire tout ça et sans la collaboration du Département des Mystères, nous n'aurions rien pu faire.

Il y a d'autres choses ? demanda Harry.

Non, c'est tout ce que nous avions mis, nous avions heureusement préparé un plan d'organisation pour la lutte, chaque Auror doit se placer à un endroit bien précis, il y aura quelqu'un dans le poste d'observation au bout de la muraille ainsi que deux Aurors, après, il est trop risqué de placer des Aurors. Donc on concentre une grande partie des moyens pour enfermer les Mangemorts à l'extérieur de la muraille et lorsqu'ils commencent à être affaiblis, une unité d'Aurors de Pré-Au-Lard arrive pour les coincer définitivement. Et si jamais les Mangemorts passent les murailles, les Aurors peuvent rapidement se replier dans le château. Et dans ce cas, il y a deux autres endroits situés au-dessus des grandes portes d'où ils peuvent attaquer les Mangemorts sans être vus. Cela permet de les affaiblir au cas où ils voudraient tenter d'entrer par les portes. Enfin, nous avons passé énormément de commandes au magasin de Fred et George Weasley, des commandes fusées et de feux d'artifices à jeter sur les Mangemorts, ce sera un miracle pour eux s'il en reste un seul à la fin.

Fred et George ne nous l'ont pas dit ! s'exclama Ron.

Je leur avait donné l'ordre de taire cette commande, bien sûr, dit McGonagall avec un sourire.

En attendant, nous devons attendre de voir s'ils arrivent avant de libérer les dragons, tous savent ce qu'ils doivent faire, nous avions fait des répétitions secrètes chaque nuit et tout fonctionne à merveille. Il aura fallu certainement deux minutes à tous les Aurors pour se mettre en place.

C'est génial, dit Hermione.

Professeur, ça ne vous dérangerait pas si Ginny, Luna et Neville venaient avec nous ? demanda Harry soudainement.

Euh, il serait préférable que non mais si ils y tiennent, dites-leur qu'ils peuvent éventuellement venir… mais personne d'autre c'est bien clair. Ces élèves ont déjà fait preuve de leur talent donc ils savent comment agir en cas de problème grave. Cependant, je vais ajouter une condition, et c'est valable aussi pour vous trois, vous pouvez rester avec nous à la seule condition que vous retourniez dans votre salle commune lorsqu'on vous le dira, c'est d'accord ?

Je dois d'abord m'occuper des Détraqueurs, dit Harry.

Je sais, mais dans le cas où les Mangemorts seraient entrés dans Poudlard et que la situation dégénère…

On ne peut…

Dans ce cas je vais vous demander de retourner immédiatement à votre dortoir.

Non, d'accord, on accepte.

Et vous ? demanda McGonagall à Ron et Hermione.

Nous aussi, répondirent-ils.

Harry savait très bien qu'il n'obéirait pas si McGonagall lui demandait de partir mais il avait d'autre choses à faire et il partit avec Fumseck et Dobby vers un endroit caché où il pourrait consulter la Carte du Maraudeur sans être vu.

Ginny, Neville et Luna étaient en train de remonter les escaliers menant vers le troisième étage.

Harry transplana immédiatement avec Fumseck et se retrouva juste devant eux.

Harry, on se demandait où vous étiez passés, dit Ginny en se jetant dans les bras de Harry.

On est à un endroit secret, venez voir vite, c'est génial, l'attaque va commencer dans les minutes qui suivent.

Et ils dévalèrent les escaliers jusqu'aux cachots en rencontrant de temps à autres des Aurors qui patrouillaient. Harry regarda sa montre, les Mangemorts auraient dû attaquer depuis déjà presque cinq minutes, il pensa d'abord que toute l'armée de créatures de Voldemort était en train de se prêter à un combat.

Mais ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le couloir des cachots et Harry prononça le mot de passe « _Magyar_ » devant le mur qui se poussa, laissant apparaître le tunnel.

C'est quoi ? demanda Neville.

Nous sommes au cœur d'une nouvelle muraille qui entoure le château, il y a les dragons qui sont postés tout le long, des sortilèges puissants de métamorphoses…, des plantes aussi, des haies infranchissables notamment. On peut y voir l'extérieur par des meurtrières sans se faire voir de l'extérieur, Ron et Hermione sont restés là-bas.

Génial, dit Luna sur un ton absent rêveur.

Tu dis que les Mangemorts arrivent ? demanda Neville.

Oui, très bientôt, ils ont été aperçus aussi par Hagrid, il a été attaqué par un Nundu.

Par un Nundu ? comment a-t-il survécu ? demanda Luna.

C'est Graup, son demi-frère géant qui ne craint pas le Nundu lui, il l'a jeté du haut d'un précipice.

Aïe, dit Ginny.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à rencontrer McGonagall, Scrimgeour, Ron et Hermione. Les professeurs Flitwick, Chourave et Lupin étaient partis et tout le long de la muraille, il y avait maintenant des Aurors, quasiment à chaque meurtrière.

Vous avez vu quelque chose ? demanda Harry.

Non, pas encore, mais la température est encore descendue beaucoup.

Harry n'avait pas remarqué mais il faisait en effet très froid maintenant, beaucoup plus froid que tout-à-l'heure.

Ca ne veut pas forcément dire ça, il fait nuit maintenant, dit Harry.

Oui, c'est possible, répondit Scrimgeour, mais quand même c'est descendu un peu vite.

On est de quel côté ? demanda Ginny.

C'est le côté de l'entrée du parc, celui-ci.

Et il y a une autre muraille comme ça de l'autre côté ? demanda-t-elle.

Non, de l'autre côté, il y a le lac.

Mais les Mangemorts pourraient passer par le lac ! dit Ginny.

Il y a peu de chances, répondit McGonagall, cependant, nous guettons aussi de ce côté.

Et par la forêt aussi !

Oui, mais on ne pouvait pas construire une muraille au milieu de la forêt, s'ils arrivent par là-bas, on les attaquera de face, ce sera plus pratique et on n'aura aucun risque d'être surpris. Mais une muraille est prévue également du côté du lac, dans les falaises directement pour les empêcher de débarquer. Pour la Forêt Interdite, c'est difficile de lutter, nous ne pouvons pas couper en deux la forêt par une muraille.

A propos des fouilles de la forêt ? demanda Harry, elles vont êtres entreprises ?

Oui, mais quand il n'y aura plus ce brouillard, le Ministère prévoit une grande offensive contre les Détraqueurs pour les chasser d'ici afin de pouvoir mieux lutter ensuite, mais le brouillard restera encore quelques temps je pense, même si vous avez vu qu'il commence à se dissiper.

Regardez, l'eau gèle ! s'exclama Scrimgeour.

En effet, une petite flaque d'eau au sol qui résultait probablement d'une fuite dans le toit avait complètement gelé maintenant, il devait donc faire encore plus froid dehors, ce devait être intenable pour les Mangemorts.

Ils regardaient tous attentivement tour à tour par une meurtrière mais rien ne se passait pour le moment, le vent était très fort dehors et couvrait tout bruit suspect. On voyait du brouillard partout même si on distinguait bien tout ce qui se passait jusqu'à une cinquantaine de mètres de la muraille.

Il se passa encore une ou deux minutes pendant lesquelles la température était devenue vraiment glaciale ici, à cause de l'air froid qui finissait par entrer quand même.

Vous ne trouvez pas que le brouillard s'assombrit un peu vite ? demanda Ron après avoir regardé par la meurtrière.

Tous regardèrent chacun leur tour.

C'est vrai, dit Scrimgeour. Préparez-vous tous ! et faites passer le message jusqu'au bout… Ce doit être les Détraqueurs qui arrivent en premier.

Après quelques secondes, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, des dizaines, des centaines même de silhouettes noires approchaient lentement vers la muraille. Le froid s'intensifiait.

Harry, ça va être à toi… dit Scrimgeour.

Ca ne va pas être possible par une simple meurtrière, dit Harry, ça va casser la muraille !

Comment faire alors ? tu ne peux pas sortir !

Il le faut obligatoirement.

Il faut que tu fasses ça en quelques secondes… il faut t'accompagner d'Aurors…

Non, ils seraient touchés eux aussi par le sortilège ! ça me prendra dix secondes, par où puis-je sortir, je vous jure que je reviens immédiatement. Dites aux Aurors de se préparer à envoyer leurs Patronus dès que j'aurais fait le sortilège, les Détraqueurs seront suffisamment affaiblis pour être repoussés ensuite.

Suis-moi, Harry, dit Scrimgeour. Tous les Aurors, soyez prêts à envoyez vos Patronus lorsque Harry aura fait son sortilèges, faites passer le message jusqu'au bout, n'attaquez pas avant.

Harry ! soyez prudent ! dit McGonagall.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va durer trente secondes.

Scrimgeour l'emmena au niveau des escaliers qui descendaient.

_Tortillantus_ ! dit-il en direction du mur de gauche, au niveau où se trouvait le pallier le plus bas.

Une ouverture apparut dans le mur et Harry se retrouva devant une haie des Cyprès Tortillants.

Je vais les tenir écartés pour que tu puisses sortir et envoyer le sortilège, dit Scrimgeour.

Je vais devoir me décaler un peu pour ne pas vous toucher, ne craignez rien si vous ne me voyez plus, dit Harry.

D'accord, fais le plus vite possible quand même.

Scrimgeour écarta les Cyprès d'un coup de baguette magique, le froid était intenable mais Harry devait y aller, il faisait très sombre dehors mais il serait réchauffé lorsqu'il aurait fait le sortilège.

Il sortit et fit une dizaine de pas vers sa gauche, il fallait qu'il se dépêche, les Détraqueurs étaient très nombreux, il n'en avait jamais vu autant, il devait y en avoir des rangées entières, sur quasiment toute la largeur de la muraille.

Le froid l'envahissait… mais il tenta de se concentrer, il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse vaincre par la peur.

Il prit une inspiration profonde et…

_Enmageznem_ !


	39. Face à l'armée de Voldemort

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 39 : FACE A L'ARMEE DE VOLDEMORT**

Un énorme mur de lumière jaillit de sa baguette. Pendant encore trente secondes, Harry concentra le sortilège le plus possible… Mais cela le fatiguait, il sentait qu'il s'évanouirait s'il continuait.

Et soudain, il lâcha le sortilège alors que les Détraqueurs étaient maintenant en train de lui foncer dessus… le premier n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres devant lui… il devait réussir.

Le sortilège était maintenant libéré, un grondement assourdissant se fit entendre alors que le sol était ravagé, retournant la terre du pré. C'était comme si une immense vague fonçait droit sur les Détraqueurs.

La lumière était éblouissante, Harry s'était mis la main devant les yeux, et ils traduisaient des forts rayonnements, il semblait que le parc s'était soudain envahi d'ondes, tous devaient les ressentir et les Détraqueurs les prenaient de plein fouet.

Les premières rangées de Détraqueurs volèrent, il y avait comme des sortes de capes noires qui tournaient maintenant dans les airs, comme agités par une tornade. Et le sortilège était allé loin, des centaines de Détraqueurs avaient été touchés et retombaient au sol en s'écrasant lourdement comme des vieux sacs.

Le parc était encore illuminé par le sortilège, c'était comme s'il faisait jour, toute la brume s'était également dissipée avec le sortilège, et Harry put voir jusqu'à presque cinq cent mètres devant lui le spectacle de désolation. Le sol était complètement retourné et tous les Détraqueurs gisaient au sol alors que certains d'entre eux tournoyaient toujours dans les airs.

Aucun d'eux ne bougeait pour le moment…

Harry retourna vers l'entrée de la muraille mais quelque chose tomba par terre devant lui en éjectant une sorte de liquide violet sur un rayon de deux ou trois mètres. Harry en reçut en pleine figure.

Beurk…

Il s'essuya avec sa robe directement et s'approcha pour voir ce que c'était.

Il fut très choqué, c'était une tête de Détraqueur, le visage plein de croûtes, juste une bouche, sans yeux.

L'odeur de pourriture était intenable, il se précipita pour rentrer, toujours couvert de sang de Détraqueur.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Scrimgeour inquiet.

Du sang de Détraqueur… comment l'enlever… dit Harry dégoûté.

Euh… _tergeo_ !

Immédiatement, le sang disparut ce qui soulagea profondément Harry.

Tu as réussi alors ?

Il n'en reste plus, dit Harry.

Plus ?

Je vous avez dit que ce sortilège est puissant…

Il faudra que tous les Aurors l'apprennent alors…

Ce n'est pas possible, seuls les sorciers qui ont une prédisposition à détecter les rayonnements magiques peuvent le réussir…

Et tu es capable de détecter les rayonnements magiques ?

Oui.

Mais… comment appelle-t-on cela ?

Sorcier primaire, répondit Harry.

Excellent… et ça marche aussi sur les Mangemorts ? demanda Scrimgeour.

Oui, mais pas s'ils créent un puissant bouclier, pas un simple Charme du Bouclier, le problème est que je ne peux le faire qu'une fois, ça épuise trop, j'ai utilisé presque toute mon énergie.

Ca se voit, il fait même chaud maintenant…

Oh Harry, tu as réussi ! s'exclama Ginny lorsqu'ils furent remontés à l'étage.

C'était merveilleux, Harry, répondit McGonagall, je n'aurais jamais pensé, vous les avez tous repoussé d'un coup !

Il faudra rester sur nos gardes quand même, dit Harry, les premières rangées sont mort, ça c'est sûr, il y a d'ailleurs une tête qui est retombée juste à côté de où j'étais…

Une tête… dit Neville horrifié.

De Détraqueur ? demanda Luna.

Oui, de Détraqueur, c'était horrible, répondit Harry, mais en ce qui concerne les autres, il faut rester vigilants, ceux qui étaient derrière sont certainement vivants, et ceux qui étaient tout au fond ne vont pas tarder à ceux relever.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Tonks qui arriva en courant, tous les Détraqueurs, ils sont morts !

C'est Harry, répondit Scrimgeour, mais certains d'entre eux ont peut-être résisté, tous les Aurors doivent rester à leur place pour le moment. Et puis, les Détraqueurs étaient probablement là pour tenter de nous affaiblir pour faciliter le travail des Mangemorts, ils ne vont donc pas tarder à arriver avec les créatures qu'a vues Hagrid, on doit les bombarder de sortilèges dès maintenant. Les feux d'artifices sont prêts ?

Oui, ils sont bien dirigés et ils vont exploser un à un ! dit Tonks.

Bien, Tonks, on va gagner tant que chacun reste à son poste, je vais voir ce que font les autres Aurors dans le hall et les balcons.

Harry ! cria Ginny.

Harry venait de tomber par terre, il s'était évanoui subitement sans laisser de signe.

Tous avaient compris que c'était à cause de la puissance du sortilège qu'il avait perdu ses forces.

Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie ! dit McGonagall soudain paniquée.

Non, dit Hermione, laissez-nous faire, professeur…, on sait quoi faire, dit Hermione. Ron, viens avec moi.

Je viens, dit Ginny.

Non ! dit Hermione. Et elle lança un regard en biais à McGonagall pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle souhaitait emmener Harry chez Abelforth.

McGonagall avait visiblement compris et dit :

Ginevra, je vous assure que Hermione a de quoi soigner Harry, laissez-la faire, elle ne va pas tarder à revenir normalement.

Je pense, dit Hermione qui partait avec Ron en soutenant Harry par le bras.

Ils avaient énormément de mal à le traîner et Fumseck vint se placer au-dessus d'eux, il prit dans ses serres la robe de sorciers de Harry par le dos et le souleva à lui tout seul.

Ils purent donc arriver très rapidement à la Salle du Phénix.

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Lupin inquiet qu'ils avaient croisé dans le hall d'entrée.

Harry a repoussé tous les Détraqueurs avec un sortilège, il est épuisé.

Avec le Patronus ?

Non, autre chose, personne ne connaît…

C'est grave ?

Non, il va s'en remettre, il faut qu'il boive quelque chose de réconfortant…

Du chocolat ! dit Lupin.

Oui, d'accord.

Je dois y aller, dites-lui que je le félicite de ma part pour ce qu'il a fait alors, j'étais en haut de la tour d'astronomie lorsque j'ai vu arriver les Détraqueurs mais maintenant ça ne sert plus à rien, j'ai estimé leur nombre à environ un millier, en gros.

Ah oui, maintenant c'est trop tard, mais Scrimgeour pense que les Mangemorts ne vont pas tarder, le voilà...

En effet, Scrimgeour venait d'arriver en courant par l'escalier des cachots.

Comment va Harry ? demanda-t-il.

Ca va aller, répondit Ron… mais on doit y aller.

D'accord, bon rétablissement, encore une fois, il vient de sauver tout le monde.

Ils se précipitèrent vers le mur de la bibliothèque de la Salle du Phénix où était incrustée la pierre que Harry devait toucher pour révéler l'entrée de la Salle Albus Dumbledore.

Fumseck venait de le reposer le temps que Ron et Hermione lui fassent toucher la pierre avec sa main. Ils entrèrent et se précipitèrent pour actionner le Portoloin tout en tenant Harry. Alors que Fumseck et Dobby étaient partis en transplanant chez Abelforth.

Ils frappèrent à la porte qui s'ouvrit à la seconde ce qui fit sursauter Hermione.

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Abelforth inquiet.

Le sortilège qu'il a utilisé sur les Détraqueurs, il est affaibli ! dit Hermione.

Vous avez bien fait de l'amener, je sais quoi faire, il sera à nouveau sur pieds dans quelques minutes. Il reste des Détraqueurs encore ?

Non, il les a tous assommés…

Ca explique pourquoi il est dans cet état, il vient de dépasser le niveau d'Albus je pense, au moins pour ce sortilège. Mais attendez-vous à ce que certains Détraqueurs se relèvent quand même, ce sont des créatures résistantes.

Et les Mangemorts ne sont toujours pas arrivés, dit Hermione.

C'est logique, ils doivent hésiter après ce qu'ils ont vu, mais je suis certain que Voldemort va les contraindre d'y aller… Hermione, pourrais-tu aller chercher une boîte de sorbets au citron dans le congélateur de la cuisine. Il ne doit plus en rester beaucoup mais ça fait trois jours que je ne suis plus allé faire les courses, c'est normal. Bien, alors Harry… Fumseck, tu vas commencer…

Commencer à quoi ? demanda Ron.

Tu vas voir…

Fumseck se mit à chanter un chant particulièrement puissant, ils se sentaient tous prendre de la force, et Harry qui était évanouit en reprenait autant.

Le chant magnifique dura une minute environ et tous se sentaient maintenant très forts, c'était un peu comme si la force était palpable dans l'atmosphère, comme s'ils la puisaient ne serait-ce qu'en respirant.

Bien, Harry est maintenant en pleine forme, dit Abelforth.

Pourtant, il est toujours évanoui, dit Ron.

Il nous suffira de le réveiller, il mangera ensuite une dizaine de sorbets au citron et puis tout ira bien, je vais aller chercher une potion de Concentration Rayonnancique, cela à concentrer ses pouvoirs pour être plus puissant…

Ca ne risque pas de l'épuiser encore plus ? demanda Hermione.

Non, Hermione, la potion de Concentration Rayonnancique permet en fait d'éviter les pertes de pouvoir par émission de rayonnements, le sorcier qui l'utilise n'en perdra pas plus mais ses sortilèges seront plus puissants, tu comprends ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai, je savais mais je croyais que ça épuisait quand même un peu…

Ce n'est pas grave, ensuite, on va faire un transfert de pouvoirs pour qu'il puisse s'en servir à nouveau, car ils ont été brouillés par ce puissant sortilège, je vais faire appel pour cela à la magie des elfes, Dobby sait comment faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui Monsieur, répondit l'elfe.

Bien, restez avec Harry, je reviens dans trente seconde.

Abelforth partit dans le couloir et revint avec un flacon qui contenait une potion de Concentration Rayonnancique qui avait le même aspect que celle qu'ils avaient préparée lors de leur premier cours.

Abelforth en versa beaucoup dans la bouche de Harry.

Enfin, il fit un signe à Dobby qui s'approcha et se contenta de fixer Harry pendant un long moment et Abelforth semblait comprendre ce qui se passait, de temps en temps il acquiesçait comme si des étapes se déroulaient mais pour Ron et Hermione, rien ne se passait.

Hum, voilà… Harry va bien… _Cocoricum_ !

Harry se réveilla et se redressa.

Que…

Tu t'es évanoui à cause du sortilège que tu as utilisé sur les Détraqueurs, Dobby, Fumseck et moi t'avons renforcé tes pouvoirs pour la soirée, tout devrait aller mieux, mais je te déconseille fortement d'utiliser encore une fois ce sortilège ce soir, tu risquerais d'être affaibli durablement et plus gravement…

Nous devons y retourner ! dit Harry.

Bien, cela montre que tu as retrouvé la forme.

Oui, merci, nous reviendrons lorsque tout sera fini…

En quelques minutes ils étaient à nouveau dans le hall de Poudlard.

Harry ! ça va ? demanda le professeur McGonagall qui semblait paniquée par on ne sait quoi.

Oui, ça va très bien…

Miss Granger, vous qui savez tout ! Les Cocatris, les Chimères, les Eruptifs, ils ont déjà passé la muraille, ils ont résisté aux sortilèges de Stupéfixion, on a essayé beaucoup de choses, mais rien ne fonctionne…

Je vais m'en occuper, dit Harry, puis-je sortir ?

Vous êtes sûr, vous ne devriez pas vous reposer plutôt ? demanda McGonagall.

J'ai déjà pris tout ce qu'il faut pour me remettre en forme, je sais très bien comment vaincre ces animaux-là.

Bien, dites à Rufus qu'il revienne avec dix Aurors, il faut faire vite, ces créatures vont chercher un moyen d'entrer dans le château, elles doivent se rassembler dans le parc pour le moment.

Où est-il ?

Où nous étions tout à l'heure…

Harry s'accrocha à la queue de Fumseck et transplana directement à côté de Scrimgeour.

Harry, comment vas-tu ?

Très bien, McGonagall voudrait une dizaine d'Aurors pour m'accompagner dans le parc, je sais comment vaincre toutes ces créatures…

Tu sais ?

Oui…

Bien, d'accord, nous avons de la chance, certaines se sont battues entre elles, mais on se demande comment elles arrivent à obéir autant, c'est une chance.

Les dragons ont grillé tous les serpents ! s'exclama un Auror à côté.

OK, le pire reste les Inferi qui arrivent, ils semblent extrêmement nombreux… Pour l'instant, il y a deux Eruptifs qui sont passés, ils semblent acharnés, ils sont passés à côté du dragon sans aucune crainte, ils ont reçu des flammes mais rien n'y fait, ils foncent. Et quatre trolls sont passés, un cinquième a été vaincu, ils foncent encore vers le château. Dix Aurors, vite !

Une dizaine d'Aurors vinrent dans un ordre bien précis se placer avec Harry, c'était comme si cela était prévu, ils étaient venus un par un.

Ils coururent vers le hall d'entrée où des cris retentissaient…

Le troll a cassé la porte ! dit McGonagall terrifiée, il est monté dans l'escalier, j'ai tenté de le stupéfixer mais ça n'a pas marché, montez vite, les professeurs sont là-haut.

Je transplane, j'y vais, dans deux minutes, je l'aurais vaincu, les Aurors, je vous conseillerais de rester ici…

On ne va pas laisser un troll seul dans le château ! s'exclama l'un d'eux, et ils commencèrent à monter l'escalier.

Cinq d'entre vous, restez ici ! dit McGonagall, il vaut mieux empêcher les autres de rentrer.

Harry n'attendait pas, il transplana vers l'étage supérieur avec Dobby et Fumseck, le troll était déjà passé par là, à l'odeur, cela se sentait. On voyait aussi que certaines dalles étaient cassées au sol et de la morve de troll avait dégouline. Il transplana au deuxième étage et vit que le troll s'approchait dangereusement du bureau des Aurors et de…

La Porte à Transplaner ! s'exclama Harry pour lui-même.

Le troll était occupé à défoncer des portes et regardait bêtement les salles vides, c'était comme s'il n'y avait personne dans le château.

Eh ! dit Harry en direction du troll.

Mais le troll n'entendit pas.

Quel abruti, _lashbalask _!

Un cerf de feu argenté jaillit de sa baguette et fonça sur le troll qui finit quand même par se retourner.

_Rossiweak_ ! dit Harry.

Mais il glissa dans une flaque de morve de troll et le sortilège heurta le plafond en y faisant un gros trou, il venait de passer au troisième étage.

Des gravats tombèrent alors que le troll fonçait sur Harry, sa massue brandie. Il était ravi d'avoir de quoi taper sur quelqu'un.

Harry se recula avec agilité, toujours plein de morve de troll. Il se mit dans l'escalier et passa à côté d'un pilier.

Deux secondes après, le pilier venait d'être fracassé alors qu'une autre partie du plafond s'effondrait. L'escalier qui menait au troisième étage était maintenant impraticable.

Harry s'était jeté plus bas dans l'escalier pour ne pas recevoir de gravats sur la tête.

Quelques instants après, les Aurors étaient là, Harry s'était relevé et alors que le troll lui fonçait dessus à nouveau, il cria :

_Rossiweak_ !

Un jet de lumière rose jaillit de sa baguette et cette fois-ci, il ne manqua pas sa cible. Il venait de faire un sortilège puissant et le troll était tombé sur le dos dans les gravats.

Tous les Aurors regardèrent Harry l'air toujours surpris mais l'un d'eux s'écria :

Stupéfixez-le !

Les autres Aurors le stupéfixèrent mais cela ne servirait à rien, le troll était déjà suffisamment affaibli.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps et transplana à nouveau vers le hall.

En haut des escaliers de marbre, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Neville tentaient de stupéfixer un deuxième troll qui manquait à chaque instant de les assommer avec sa grosse massue.

A la place des portes de chêne il y avait maintenant un mur et on entendait que l'on essayait de le casser derrière.

Il y avait également du bruit de fracas dans la Grande Salle dont les portes étaient aussi fracassées.

Mais nulle part, il n'y avait trace des Aurors et des professeurs.

_Rossiweak _! dit Harry vers le troll qui attaquait les autres membres de la Brigade des Griffons.

Le troll tomba sur le côté à peine le sort le toucha et son gros bras tomba en plein sur Ron qui fut projeté par terre.

Ron ! s'exclama Hermione.

Qu'y a-t-il dans la Grande Salle ? demanda Harry.

Un troll ! répondit Ginny.

J'y vais.

Harry courut vers la Grande Salle, un autre troll était en train de tout fracasser autour de lui, les quatre tables étaient écrasées par terre, leurs pieds cassés.

Mais ce troll semblait moins sourd que l'autre et il avait entendu Harry entrer et s'approcher de lui.

Il lui envoya sa massue sur Harry qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir…

Mais Dobby s'était placé face à lui et la massue venait d'exploser à quelques mètres devant lui.

Le troll émit un grognement de stupéfaction montrant qu'il se demandait comment une créature de la taille d'un elfe pouvait faire disparaître une massue.

Le vilain troll ne fera pas de mal à Harry Potter.

Et Dobby s'approcha du troll alors que celui-ci venait de voler en arrière. Il heurta le mur du fond de la Grande Salle en renversant ce qui restait de la table des professeurs.

Mais le troll se releva lentement et Harry l'acheva avec le maléfice du Rayon Rose.

Il regarda par une fenêtre de la Grande Salle, il vit des éclairs qui venaient du château et dirigés quelque part au pied du château, mais il ne voyait pas sur quoi ils étaient lancés à cause de l'obscurité.

Il retourna vers le hall où des explosions retentissaient. Le mur qui remplaçait les portes de chêne venait d'exploser en projetant des gravats jusque dans les escaliers.

Une sorte de gros rhinocéros venait d'entrer à travers le mur fracassé alors que Lupin, le professeur Chourave, Tonks, Maugrey Fol Œil et Mrs Bett venaient d'arriver par les escaliers de marbre.

Par l'escalier des cachots, plusieurs Aurors venaient de revenir.

Un Eruptif ! s'exclama Tonks.

Partez ! s'exclama Harry.

L'Eruptif s'était arrêté et les regarda chacun leur tour pour savoir lequel d'entre eux il allait attaquer.

Recule-toi aussi, Harry ! cria Lupin.

Harry se concentra, c'était le sortilège de Distillation Sanguine qu'il devait utiliser contre l'Eruptif.

Attention ! _Bullibulus Sanguinolo_ !

Le sortilège toucha l'Eruptif en pleine tête et il fonça soudainement vers Harry qui plongea sur le côté pour l'éviter, l'Eruptif heurta le mur qui vola à nouveau en éclat alors qu'il restait emprisonné sous quelques gravats.

Mais il ne resterait pas longtemps coincé, Harry se concentra mieux et essaya d'avoir plus de détermination.

_Bullibulus Sanguinolo_ !

Cette fois le sortilège fonctionna parfaitement.

Le spectacle était encore plus horrible à voir à cause de la taille de l'animal. Il avait pris une couleur violacée et d'énormes pustules étaient apparues sur son corps, qui explosaient en libérant de la fumée grise. De grosses cloques apparaissaient et l'Eruptif avait enflé.

Tous regardaient le triste spectacle jusqu'à ce que l'Eruptif soit définitivement asséché et mort.

Mais Scrimgeour venait d'apparaître par l'escalier des cachots, essoufflé.

Ils se sont rendus compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la muraille, un Eruptif a fait tout exploser, mais impossible de le neutraliser rien ne fonctionne… mais, comment ?

Scrimgeour montrait du doigt le second Eruptif.

Un seul maléfice permet de le vaincre, dit Harry, je vais venir voir…

Non, c'est trop tard, tout est fermé maintenant, plus personne ne peut sortir maintenant, et puis le tunnel doit être effondré par endroits, il nous faut attendre ici maintenant.

Qu'avez-vous vu ou détruit ? demanda Harry.

Les feux d'artifices nous ont permis de nous débarrasser de quelques Cocatris, mais ils sont particulièrement coriaces, ils crachent du feu et ont mis le feu aux haies, ça ne sert plus à rien maintenant.

Toujours pas de trace des Mangemorts ? demanda Harry.

Non, on pense qu'ils doivent attendre que la voie soit entièrement libre pour eux, mais elle ne le sera jamais. En ce qui concerne les Inferi, ils sont aussi très nombreux, on en a repoussé quelques uns mais les autres sont passés lorsqu'on a dû fuir. Mais il reste encore deux trolls et on a vu une Chimère ainsi qu'une Manticore, l'autre est morte grâce à un dragon. Et à propos des dragons, le problème reste qu'ils ne sont pas bien attachés maintenant, ils risqueraient de s'enfuir, ce serait catastrophique…

BOUM !

Une explosion venait de se faire entendre dehors et des feux d'artifices explosaient devant l'entrée, cela voulait dire que quelque chose arrivait.

Harry s'était placé devant la porte pour se préparer à voir ce qui arrivait alors que tous les Aurors qui étaient dans les cachots arrivaient par les escaliers. On ne voyait pas bien ce qui passait dehors à cause de l'obscurité.

Mais soudain un autre feu d'artifice explosa et à la lumière, Harry vit une Manticore, corps de lion, queue de scorpion et tête d'homme.

Elle fonçait droit sur lui, il devait réussir son sortilège Acidifiant, lui lancer droit dans les yeux. Il le fit mais la Manticore continuait, il venait d'échouer.

Des dizaines d'éclairs de stupéfixion passèrent au-dessus de lui mais la peau de la Manticore les repoussait.

Elle sauta sur Harry et planta sa queue de scorpion en plein dans son dos.

Tous s'étaient mis à hurler de terreur et les éclairs de stupéfixion partaient par dizaines.

Fumseck avait plongé sur Harry et l'avait tiré en arrière du combat, quelques secondes après, le phénix pleurait…

Une larme tomba sur la grosse blessure qui se referma alors que le chant du phénix résonnait dans le hall.

La Manticore continuait de s'agiter et c'était un miracle que personne n'ait été encore touché.

Harry se releva avec difficulté et se plaça face à la Manticore sur le bas de l'escalier.

Le chant du phénix lui donnait de la force, il ne pouvait plus échouer maintenant.

_Sécricis_ !

Le sortilège toucha la Manticore droit dans les yeux cette fois-ci. Cela avait fonctionné, elle poussa un hurlement de douleur alors que les éclairs de stupéfixion n'avaient pas cessé. Enfin, elle se piqua elle-même et lentement, elle tomba morte par terre.

Fumseck vint se percher sur l'épaule de Harry qui lui donna des caresses : grâce à lui, il avait survécu.

Harry ça va ? demandèrent plusieurs personnes en même temps.

Oui, ça va… mais on ne va pas rester là à attendre qu'ils nous attaquent aléatoirement, on doit voir ce qui nous arrive et éventuellement se préparer.

On entendit encore un bruit d'explosion dans la Grande Salle. Les Aurors se précipitèrent pour voir et ils revinrent tous en courant. Un autre Eruptif les poursuivait.

_Bullibulus sanguinolo_ ! s'exclama Harry en pointant sa baguette droit sur le côté de l'Eruptif.

L'effet était encore le même, l'Eruptif s'était effondré, sa peau était devenue violette et il se tortillait jusqu'à l'agonie.

Il doit rester les Cocatris et les Inferi encore, il vaut mieux sortir…

Tu es sûr, Harry ? demanda Scrimgeour.

Oui, on ne sera pas coincés ici s'ils rentrent tous…

En tous cas moi j'y vais, dit Harry, plus vite ce sera fini, mieux ce sera…

Allons-y tous alors…

Harry sortit dans le parc suivi des Aurors, il y faisait toujours chaud depuis qu'il avait lancé le sortilège Enmageznem et toute la brume avait totalement disparu.

Jilson, prévenez les guets que nous sortons…

OK.

Et les Cocatris n'étaient pas loin en effet. Ils étaient couchés dans l'herbe jusqu'à ce qu'ils les voient arriver.

Ils n'avaient pas peur malgré le nombre des Aurors qui étaient face à eux, ils foncèrent directement sur eux en crachant des flammes.

Harry envoya des flèches empoisonnées et un Cocatris tomba, les autres avaient été brûlées.

OK, dans ce cas, _evil invasium_ !

Un autre Cocatris fut touché par le jet de lumière noire et il explosa en laissant échapper un petit nuage de fumée noire.

Les éclairs qui jaillissaient des baguettes des Aurors n'y faisaient rien.

Maugrey venait de se mettre à côté de Harry.

_Ejectomas._

Un autre Cocatris était touché, il était tombé par terre et semblait se déformer tout seul jusqu'à ce que son ventre se déchire laissant sortir son estomac qui tomba par terre.

Il restait toujours deux Cocatris qui n'arrivaient pas à les approcher à cause des éclairs de stupéfixion. L'un d'eux tomba finalement juste avant que Harry envoie une flèche empoisonnée droit dans le front du dernier.

Ils n'eurent pas de répit, du côté du lac, un grand nombre d'Inferi arrivaient. Il y en avait une cinquantaine.

Maugrey s'approcha et Mrs Bett – qui était sur son balai – le suivit. Harry y alla aussi et finalement, tous s'étaient placés face aux Inferi.

_Serpenflamentis_ ! dit Harry alors qu'une longue flamme sortait de sa baguette.

Il en était de même de la baguette de Maugrey et de Mrs Bett ainsi que de certains autres Aurors.

Les Inferi avaient maintenant disparu au milieu des flammes, ils ne pouvaient plus avancer et lorsque tous avaient arrêté le sortilège, ils retournaient vers le lac.

Mais que font les Mangemorts ? demandait Scrimgeour. On ne peut pas rester dans cette situation, il faudrait aller fouiller le parc, on est trop vulnérables.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda McGonagall qui regardait en direction de la porte du château.

Une sorte de long serpent noir rampait au sol et entrait dans le château par l'entrée explosée.

Soudain, des fusées furent envoyées par terre et explosaient en faisant des cratères, le serpent semblait coupé en deux mais continuait de ramper lentement.

Harry s'approcha, c'était les Moremplis, ces sortes de capes qui enferment les gens pour les digérer.

Utilisez tous vos Patronus ! s'exclama Harry. _Spero Patronum_ !

Un cerf argenté était sorti et fonçait sur les Moremplis alors que des Aurors semblaient les combattre de l'intérieur.

Plusieurs autres Patronus venaient de heurter les Moremplis qui étaient retournés comme des vulgaires chiffons.

Ils ne semblaient pas vouloir partir pour autant et tous durent s'y mettre pour les repousser.

Minerva ! des élèves commencent à sortir de leur salle commune ! s'exclama Mme Pomfresh qui venait d'apparaître par le trou dans le mur qui faisait office d'entrée. Mais… mais que font ces élèves ici ?

Ils nous ont aidé à combattre, Harry a aidé à détruire à lui tout seul l'armée de Voldemort.

Mais il faut qu'ils rentrent dans leur dortoir, c'est trop risqué…

En cas de danger, nous les forçons à se reculer, et je vous rappelle que sans Harry, nous aurions été attaqués par un millier de Détraqueurs, des trolls auraient tout dévasté, une Manticore nous aurait tous tué…

Quoi ! une Manticore, un millier de Détraqueurs…

Oui ! et les Mangemorts ne sont toujours pas arrivés…

Attention !

Un grognement sourd venait de se faire entendre et une Chimère venait d'apparaître derrière eux, Harry l'avait oubliée…

Avant que les Aurors aient eu le temps de bouger, Harry envoya une flèche empoisonnée qui se planta dans le buste de la Chimère qui tomba immédiatement.

Je comprends mieux maintenant, avoua Mme Pomfresh… mais des élèves sont sortis dans les couloirs pour voir le troll assommé du deuxième étage !

Conseillez-leur de rentrer dans leur dortoir, mais il faut avouer qu'on ne peut pas les empêcher de vouloir sortir.

On ne peut pas les empêcher de vouloir sortir mais on peut très facilement les empêcher de sortir !

Pour l'instant, le risque est écarté, mais si nous donnons l'alerte, alors à ce moment-là, tous les élèves rentreront.

Quel est ce bruit ? demanda Lupin.

Tous se turent pour savoir de quel bruit il parlait. On entendait une sorte de bruit de fracas lointain.

Ca vient de là-bas ! s'exclama Neville en montrant la muraille.

Oui, on dirait, allons voir, dit Maugrey.

Non ! si c'est une diversion, les Mangemorts pourraient rentrer pendant qu'on n'est pas là, dit McGonagall.

Je vais voir ! ahaha ! s'exclama Mrs Bett qui venait de sauter dans les airs et qui était déjà presque invisible.

Non ! attendez, Roselyne ! dit McGonagall. Mais elle pouvait toujours crier, elle n'entendrait pas et même si elle entendait elle ne reviendrait pas.

Ils ne purent qu'attendre son retour… après tout, tant qu'elle restait dans les airs, elle était hors de danger.

Quelques instants plus tard, Mrs Bett revint en criant.

Elle se posa par terre et menaça de tomber.

Deux trolls, aha ! et j'ai heurté quelque chose mais je n'ai pas vu ce que c'était !

Tous étaient figés d'horreur, une tête de femme était empalée sur le bout de son manche à balai.

Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Mrs Bett alors que plus personne ne parlait.

Votre balai ! dit McGonagall.

Voyons voir, dit Maugrey sans crainte.

Il prit la tête par les cheveux et la montra à tout le monde, le balai l'avait transpercée par l'œil. Tous étaient un peu horrifiés sauf Neville et Harry qui avaient une sorte de sourire vengeur : c'était la tête de…


	40. Au coeur de la bataille

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 40 : AU CŒUR DE LA BATAILLE**

Bellatrix Lestrange… Sirius est vengé, dit Lupin.

Mes parents aussi, dit Neville.

Elle ne méritait pas mieux, dit Harry.

Mais, Roselyne, où diable avez-vous trouvé cette tête ? demanda McGonagall.

Je ne sais pas, ça doit être le choc que j'ai ressenti.

Mais s'il y a la tête, alors il y a le corps... dit McGonagall pour essayer d'établir ce qui s'était passé.

Quelle déduction ! dit Ron.

Après cette remarque, il s'attendait à être puni mais non, McGonagall lui sourit.

Comment avez-vous fait pour avoir cette tête accrochée à votre balai ? demanda à nouveau McGonagall.

Je volais et j'ai dû la heurter…

A quel hauteur ?

Assez haut, j'ai ressenti un choc.

Je veux dire, vous ne rasiez pas le sol ?

Non, à part au début…

Bien, donc Bellatrix Lestrange était dans les airs… commença McGonagall.

Et si elle était dans les airs… continua Lupin.

Elle était sur un balai… termina Harry.

Oui, ça va dire que les Mangemorts veulent arriver par les airs… dit Lupin.

C'est impossible, nous avons bien fermé la porte menant sur la terrasse de la tour d'astronomie, dit McGonagall.

Et ils ne peuvent pas entrer par ailleurs ? demanda Harry.

Non, ils ne peuvent entrer par aucun autre endroit…

Bien, Sakis, prévenez la Brigade d'Intervention Eclair ! on va les surprendre, ce sera la première fois que cette Brigade pourra surprendre les Mangemorts. Dites leur de se poster à une cinquantaine de mètres au-dessus de la tour d'astronomie, qu'ils stupéfixent les Mangemorts, uniquement les Mangemorts, pas tous les gens qui sont sur balais…

Qui d'autre est sur balai ? demanda Harry.

On va monter pour les surprendre nous aussi.

Debillus, occupez-vous de prévenir les salles communes, personne ne doit être dehors… vite.

Tonks, comme prévu, vous dirigerez les opérations dans Poudlard, je m'occupe de l'extérieur, dit Scrimgeour.

Nous n'avons pas de balais ! s'exclama McGonagall, comment monter là-haut ?

Les Aurors qui ont des balais monteront… mais il faut aussi que certains restent ici, il reste deux trolls selon Mrs Bett, on doit rester prudents, communiquez-nous des informations par Patronus.

Si vous voulez rentrer, dit Harry aux autres de la Brigade des Griffons…

Il n'en est pas question ! dirent-ils tous ensemble.

On va rester aider ! dit Ginny.

Bien, on va patrouiller dans les couloirs en attendant… rentrons au château.

Professeur, nous rentrons au château pour le moment, dit Harry.

Euh, dans votre salle commune ? demanda McGonagall avec espoir.

Non, on va rester dans les couloirs, on vous aidera à savoir ce qui se passe, et éventuellement, on capturera des Mangemorts…

Vous ne manquez pas d'audace, les jeunes, mais soyez prudents et fuyez si vous êtes attaqués, les Aurors feront le travail, dit Scrimgeour.

Ils commencèrent à rentrer au château lorsque Lupin interpella Harry :

Harry, dit-il, si jamais tu veux gérer l'organisation de la lutte contre l'attaque pour l'Ordre du Phénix, je te rappelle qu'en temps que chef, tu peux la modifier et ne pas te tenir au plan prévu depuis longtemps avant que tu arrives.

Harry avait complètement oublié l'Ordre du Phénix, il n'avait en fait plus eu de réunion depuis longtemps.

Euh… non, c'est très bien comme ça, si jamais il y a un problème oui, il faudra modifier…

Bien d'accord.

Depuis que le Ministère avait fait de gros efforts en matière de sécurité, et que la mission que Dumbledore avait confiée à Harry avant sa mort devait rester secrète pour l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry s'en était éloigné sans le vouloir.

Dans le hall d'entrée, il y avait trois Aurors qui surveillaient et qui furent un peu étonnés de voir ce groupe d'élèves passer comme ça, mais apparemment, ils avaient déjà dû recevoir des instructions comme quoi il fallait les laisser faire.

Ils se mirent à l'écart et Harry dit à ses camarades de la Brigade des Griffons :

Je vais aller repousser les trolls et ensuite je vais prendre mon éclair de feu, cachez vous à l'entrée de la tour d'astronomie et surveillez si les Mangemorts descendent.

Harry, fais attention… le supplia Ginny.

Je garde ma cape d'invisibilité avec moi, ne t'inquiète pas, et si vous êtes en danger, j'ai la Carte du Maraudeur, je viendrai distraire les Mangemorts…

La moitié des Aurors qui étaient présents dans le parc venaient de rentrer dans le château accompagnés de McGonagall et ils montèrent directement pas les escaliers de marbre.

Dobby, est-ce que tu peux les accompagner pour me prévenir en cas de danger, je dois rester avec Fumseck.

Bien sûr, Harry Potter.

Merci Dobby, et bien Fumseck, nous allons voir ce qui se passe près de la muraille et des trolls…

Harry s'accrocha à Fumseck qui transplana directement à côté de la muraille maintenant détruite, il mit immédiatement sa cape d'invisibilité.

Un véritable combat de titans avait lieu sous leurs yeux. Les dragons étaient toujours enchaînés mais envoyaient des flammes sur les deux trolls qui tentaient de résister en envoyant des énormes pierres issues de la destruction de la muraille.

_Rossiweak_ ! dit Harry en pointant sa baguette sur l'un des trolls, tout en prenant bien soin de rester loin du combat. Le maléfice atteignit quand même le troll malgré la distance.

Le troll ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe tout seul, épuisé.

Le deuxième continuait de lancer des véritables blocs de roche sur le dragon qui n'arrivait pas à les faire fondre malgré la chaleur de son souffle.

Mais l'attention de Harry fut attirée par une masse sombre au sol.

Il s'approcha, c'était le corps de Bellatrix Lestrange, qui était tombé en plein sur le ventre.

Qui est là ? demanda une voix grave derrière lui.

Harry se retourna en sursaut, il était sous sa cape d'invisibilité, mais la personne avait dû entendre le bruissement de la cape.

Trois silhouettes étaient derrières lui, c'étaient des Mangemorts apparemment, on ne pouvait pas voir leur visage sous leur cagoule.

Qui est là ? demanda à nouveau le Mangemorts qui était en tête du groupe.

Harry enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et apparut devant les trois Mangemorts avec Fumseck.

C'est Harry Potter, je crois que vous devez m'attraper c'est ça.

Pot-ter… balbutia le Mangemort. Nous ne pensions pas que nous te capturerions aussi facilement, toute cette armée alors que tu sors tout seul…

Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry.

Ah oui, c'est vrai que n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de nous rencontre, je suis Torsky… et je suis celui qui t'apportera au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Oui, apparemment, vous êtes bien un nouveau, vous n'auriez pas dû prendre le risque de m'attaquer, car vous allez rentrer sans moi… et ça va mal se passer…

On aurait pas dû prendre le risque… oho ! le Maître nous avait bien dit que tu étais particulièrement chanceux et arrogant.

Si vous voulez que je sois un peu plus convainquant, allez voir là-bas, dit-il en montrant le corps de Bellatrix.

Les Mangemorts se décalèrent lentement tout en le surveillant.

L'un d'eux se pencha sur le corps.

Qui est-ce ? demanda un des Mangemorts d'une voix menaçante.

Peu importe, mais regardez son bras gauche…

Tu as tué un Mangemort, Potter, dit Torsky.

En fait, elle était un peu trop bête, votre Bellatrix Lestrange, personnellement, bon débarras…

_Stupéfix_ ! dit l'un des Mangemorts.

Et les deux autres suivirent.

Harry repoussa les trois sortilèges par de simples Charmes du Bouclier et fit apparaître le Reflet Noir.

Où est-il ? demanda l'un des Mangemorts paniqué… Potter, c'est une illusion pour s'enfuir, allez voir derrière…

Torsky était resté face à lui alors que les deux autres faisaient le tour pour essayer de savoir où il était. Mais Harry s'était contenté de rester au centre et le regardait d'une manière amusée.

Bien, je vous suggère d'aller annoncer à Voldy ce qui s'est passé à propos de Bellatrix.

Ne l'appelle pas comme ça… _ENDOLORIS_ ! s'écria Torsky.

Harry savait que le Reflet Noir allait se dissiper et il envoya un éclair de Raidéflexion sur Torsky qui le prit en pleine tête avant de tomber sur le dos.

Il se retourna pour face aux deux autres Mangemorts qui étaient toujours surpris.

_Serpenflamentis_ ! dit Harry en prenant soin de ne pas vouloir leur faire du mal mais faire la Paix.

Une longue flamme était sortie de sa baguette et enroulait les deux Mangemorts qui s'étaient mis à hurler.

Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? des nouveaux aussi ? demanda Harry après avoir arrêté son sortilège.

Héhéhé, tu cherches à discuter, Potter, car tu ne sais pas quoi faire contre nous, en ce qui me concerne c'est Ragher, et c'est moi qui vais te livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Oui, ça je commence à le comprendre, sauf que pour l'instant, je n'ai toujours pas vu Voldy, après tout, vous lui direz bonjour de ma part, et vous lui demanderez s'il va mieux après ma petite visite dans sa tête…

Comment oses-tu…

_Avad…_

Arrête, le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut le tuer lui-même. _Endoloris_ !

_Agarminis_ ! dit Harry alors que son Bouclier d'Argent arrêtait le sortilège de Ragher.

Comment fait-il…

C'est-à-dire que à force d'utiliser les mêmes sortilèges, on commence à prévoir un peu ce que vous allez faire. En attendant… _Raidéflex _!

Ragher tomba touché par le sortilège.

Il ne reste donc plus que nous deux… qui es-tu, avant que je t'envoie à Azkaban ?

Moi, à Azkaban ?

Bon, apparemment, les nouveaux, vous ne comprenez rien… quand allez-vous comprendre que êtes de gros incapables ?

Pendant la conversation, Harry avait dédoublé sa concentration tout en prenant soin de coordonner ses pensées. Il était maintenant dans la tête de ce Mangemort.

Harry éclata de rire tout seul, il avait vu de la peur dans les pensées du Mangemort.

Pourquoi as-tu peur ? demanda Harry…

Tu vas t'arrêter de foutre de moi, c'est fini pour toi, Potter…_ Stup_…

_Bzulubulu_ ! chantonna Harry.

Le Mangemort se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles.

Tu devrais toujours te tenir prêt à riposter au cas où je t'attaquerai…, Slepty, lui dit Harry.

Comment sais-tu mon nom ? demanda le Mangemort de plus en plus terrifié…

Le bourdonnement était terminé et ils purent reprendre une conversation normale… Normale pour Harry qui discutait tranquillement alors que Slepty tremblait maintenant. Harry semblait invicible.

Oh, ce n'est pas important… depuis quand es-tu Mangemort ?

Pas longtemps ! dit sèchement Slepty. Mais ce n'est pas le but… je dois t'attraper…

Attrape-moi dans ce cas, à moins que tu ais trop peur pour le faire…

Ca fait donc peu de temps que tu es Mangemort, quelle vie misérable… se faire torturer à longueur de journée par face de serpent…

_Stu_…

Chuut, c'est impoli de ne pas me laisser finir de parler. Et puis, tu dois maintenant te confronter à moi alors que n'en a pas envie… oui, quelle vie misérable… Mais c'est comme ça, tu es du côté du Mal, il est peut-être encore temps de revenir du bon côté…

Tu rêves, Potter…

Je ne suis pas si sûr… je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu regrettes déjà de t'être engagé…

TU NE SAIS PAS CE QU'IL Y A AU FOND DE MOI ! hurla le Mangemort, ce qui traduisait qu'il savait très bien que Harry avait raison, mais il ne voulait pas le montrer.

Je sais très bien, dit Harry… mais tant pis, ce sont nos choix qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment…

Harry sourit en repensant à cette phrase de Dumbledore.

Et ce n'est donc pas parce que tu as une Marque des Ténèbres gravée dans le bras que nous te prendrons toujours pour un Mangemort… Tiens, pour en revenir à la Marque des Ténèbres, c'est douloureux, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, en effet, mais c'est le prix à payer…

Prix à payer ? au nom de quoi devrais-tu payer… C'est Voldy qui devrait vous payer pour ce que vous faites…

Le Mangemort ne répondit pas… il était complètement déboussolé par ce que venait de dire Harry.

Torsky et Ragher étaient toujours par terre et avaient pu écouter la conversation…

Bien, heureux de vous compter de notre côté maintenant…

Quoi ! s'exclamèrent Torsky et Ragher…

Vous feriez mieux de la fermer vous deux… dit Harry, car si vous ne revenez pas de notre côté vite fait, vous finirez comme Bellatrix.

Potter ! s'exclama une voix derrière eux…

Harry se retourna et put reconnaître le visage de Rogue éclairé par la Lune.

Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous par terre ? demanda Rogue, pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas attaqué…

Rogue, je vais te tuer… dit Slepty d'une voix faible.

Rogue écarquilla les yeux.

Slepty est revenu de notre côté, dit Harry, et il pourra tous vous dénoncer… Rogue… vous n'auriez pas dû venir… vos anciens collègues se feront un plaisir de vous arrêter.

Et vous, Potter, je me ferai une joie de vous tuer, aussi arrogant que votre père, vous avez échappé bien longtemps au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais c'est fini pour vous… _Stupéfix_ ! dit-il vers Slepty qui fut frappé et tomba par terre.

Soudain, Harry sentit Rogue entrer dans son esprit… Il semblait être étonné de ce que Harry faisait ici.

Harry pensa fort aux deux autres Mangemorts qui étaient par terre.

Soudain, Rogue tourna la tête et s'approcha d'eux…

Tue-le, Rogue ! s'exclama Torsky.

Le Maître a dit qu'on devait le lui apporter, tu n'oserais pas lui désobéir après seulement deux semaines que tu es à son service ? Et que fais-tu par terre ? demanda Rogue prenant un air étonné.

C'est Potter, attrape-le vite, sinon il va t'avoir aussi, ne commence pas à discuter avec lui…

Potter… crois-tu vraiment qu'il peut me vaincre ?

Bien, pour Torsky, tu devrais te taire, _stupéfix_ ! dit Harry coupant la conversation.

Rogue avait levé sa baguette et Harry venait de lancer le même sortilège à Ragher.

Sommes-nous seuls ? demanda Rogue.

Oui, répondit Harry. Bellatrix Lestrange est morte… Mrs Bett lui est rentrée dedans en balai et elle a été décapitée.

Vraiment ? quelle bonne surprise… Mais que faites-vous dehors ?

Je venais neutraliser le dernier troll, et puis je devais monter sur la tour d'astronomie car c'est le seul endroit par lequel les Mangemorts pourraient entrer par les airs.

Bien, appelez le Ministère pour qu'ils capturent tous ceux là… et à propos de Slepty, il est vraiment… ?

C'est ce qu'il me semble oui, mais on va quand même l'arrêter… Partez, je vais prévenir le Ministère pour qu'ils viennent par ici… _Rossiweak _! dit-il sa baguette pointée vers le troll qui était déjà à moitié affaibli par les dragons.

Et les Détraqueurs ? demanda Rogue.

Je les ai tous repoussé, ils sont de l'autre côté de la muraille.

Tous ?

Oui, mais peut-être que certains vont se relever… je dois y aller, bonne chance…

Bonne chance à vous aussi, Potter.

Harry s'accrocha à Fumseck et transplana vers le hall d'entrée. Il n'y avait personne ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Harry sortit la Carte du Maraudeur et regarda ce qui se passait dans le château.

Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna et Dobby étaient dans un couloir du quatrième étage, face à eux, il y avait les noms de Rabastan Lestrange et Augustus Rookwood.

Harry tranplana immédiatement et apparut entre eux et les Mangemorts qui furent profondément surpris.

Potter ! s'exclama Rookwood.

Harry, où étais-tu ? demanda Ginny.

Après… _protego_ ! dit-il pour repousser un éclair qui jaillissait de la baguette de Rabastan Lestrange.

La Brigade des Griffons envoya une pluie de sortilèges sur les deux Mangemorts qui avaient bien du mal à les arrêter.

Potter, nous allons te proposer quelque chose, tu nous suis bien gentiment ou on tue tous tes amis…

J'ai une autre solution, je ne vous suis pas et vous ne tuez pas mes amis… _serpentaquis_ !

Harry leur envoya un jet d'eau en pleine figure que le Charme du Bouclier ne pouvait pas parer. Ils furent projetés par terre et toute la Brigade des Griffons avait fait pareil.

Trois Aurors venaient d'arriver derrière les Mangemorts.

Vous les avez eus !

Oui, stupéfixez-les et emmenez-les ! dit Harry.

Bien, qu'as-tu fait ? demanda Ginny.

J'ai assommé les deux derniers trolls et j'ai stupéfixé trois autres Mangemorts qui étaient dans le parc. Je dois aller prévenir Scrimgeour pour qu'il aille les faire arrêter.

Il regarda sur la Carte du Maraudeur, Scrimgeour était dans l'escalier qui montait à la tour d'astronomie, suivi de plusieurs Aurors.

Harry s'accrocha à Fumseck et transplana tout en haut, il n'y avait personne encore.

Harry n'aimait pas cet endroit, c'était là qu'était mort Dumbledore… mais si les Mangemorts étaient ici, il devait y venir quand même.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Scrimgeour apparut suivi des autres Aurors.

Harry, as-tu vu quelque chose ? demanda Scrimgeour.

Non, mais j'ai capturé trois Mangemorts en bas, près de la muraille cassée et à côté du corps de Bellatrix Lestrange, ils sont stupéfixés, allez les capturer avant qu'on ne vienne les réveiller. Et la Brigade Eclair n'a rien vu dans le ciel ? demanda Harry.

Non, pas encore…

Plusieurs détonations venaient de retentir dans le parc en bas. Harry regarda, ça venait de devant le hall de Poudlard.

Quelques secondes après, la moitié des Aurors étaient redescendus et Harry transplana dans l'escalier de marbre.

Une vingtaine de Mangemorts se battaient contre seulement environ cinq Aurors inconnus, Lupin, Tonks, le professeur Chourave, le professeur Flitwick qui semblait se défendre avec courage.

Harry n'avait pas à tous les reconnaître sous leurs cagoules, mais il lui sembla voir Fenrir Greyback et Amycus, des Mangemorts qui avaient participé à l'attaque de Poudlard l'année dernière.

Harry arriva derrière les Mangemorts et ne perdit pas de temps.

_Stupéfix _! dit-il alors que le Mangemort qui était devant lui tombait à plat ventre par terre.

Plusieurs autres Mangemorts s'étaient retournés et il dut esquiver une pluie de sortilèges par le Bouclier d'Argent.

_Neras decrecerem_ !

Une flamme noire toucha un autre Mangemort en pleine poitrine…

Mais soudain, tout était devenu glacial à nouveau. Harry se retourna, une douzaine de Détraqueurs s'approchaient dans le parc.

Harry dédoubla sa concentration et il rentra dans l'esprit d'un Mangemort au hasard pendant qu'il repoussait les autres.

Quelques secondes après, le Mangemort était par terre, les mains sur la tête à cause de la douleur.

Harry devait toujours esquiver les éclairs de stupéfixion et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile à cause du nombre de Mangemorts.

Mais heureusement, ils furent soulagés par cinq Aurors qui étaient arrivés derrière eux.

_Stupéfix_ ! dit Harry pour assommer un Mangemort qui s'apprêtait à attaquer Lupin.

_Avada ked_…

Le Mangemort fut touché et s'écroula par terre.

Un autre éclair vert jaillit de la baguette d'un Mangemort et fusa vers Tonks qui aurait été touchée si Lupin ne l'avait pas poussée.Le Mangemort qui avait fait ça s'apprêtait déjà à lancer un autre sortilège.

_Stup…_commença Harry.

_Endoloris _!

Harry était tombé sous l'effet d'un autre Mangemort.

Il se roulait par terre, pris par la douleur qui touchait tous ces membres. Il avait l'impression que ses muscles s'étiraient, que ses os allaient exploser… il hurlait de douleur.

Enfin, le sortilège s'arrêta et le Mangemort qui avait fait ça était par terre lorsque Harry se releva.

Derrière eux, les Détraqueurs approchaient mais quelqu'un venait d'arriver et Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Rogue l'avait attrapé et le tira dehors sous le regard horrifié des Aurors et des professeurs.

Ils ne pouvaient malheureusement pas passer à cause de la quinzaine de Mangemorts qui restait au milieu.

Fumseck les suivit et Rogue lâcha Harry en lui disant de le suivre un peu plus loin pendant peu de temps.

Désolé… mais je devais faire quelque chose de ce genre devant les Mangemorts… essayez de repartir et d'arriver avec les Aurors et les professeurs… Les Détraqueurs vont finir par s'attaquer aux Mangemorts avant…

D'accord, je retourne dans le château, Pétunia va-t-elle venir ? demanda Harry.

Non, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a enfermée… à moins qu'elle arrive à s'échapper, mais il va venir lui…

D'accord… j'y vais…

Harry transplana derrière les Aurors et les Mangemorts étaient surpris de le voir revenir si vite.

_Avada kedavra_ ! s'écria Greyback.

Un éclair de lumière verte avait jaillit de sa baguette et fusa vers le professeur Flitwick qui était en train de lancer un sortilège sur un autre Mangemort.

Fumseck plongea mais il était trop tard, le sortilège heurta Flitwick qui fut projet en arrière. Il retomba dans l'escalier, les bras en croix, il était mort.

A cet instant, la colère de Harry était immense. Il traversa les rangs d'Aurors et se plaça face à Greyback qui semblait terrifié.

La scène s'était soudain figée, tous ressentaient la puissance de Harry et on aurait dit qu'il lançait des éclairs avec ses yeux.

Il fallait qu'il fasse souffrir Greyback, il avait mordu Lupin, puis Bill et il venait de tuer le professeur Flitwick…

_Bullibulus sanguinolo_ !

Greyback tomba sur le dos et prit une couleur violette.

C'était la première fois que le sortilège était aussi efficace.

Lorsque Harry l'arrêta après à peine deux secondes, Greyback semblait suspendu entre la vie et la mort…

Harry… dit Lupin, arrête…

Oui… mais il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, je ne pouvais pas lui laisser l'impression d'avoir gagné…

McGonagall, Mrs Bett et Maugrey venaient à nouveau d'arriver derrière eux et ils se figèrent lorsqu'ils virent le professeur Flitwick mort.

McGonagall explosa en sanglots alors que Mrs Bett et Maugrey foncèrent pour se battre.

Maugrey envoya une sorte de flash violet qui fit tomber tous les Mangemorts d'un coup.

Qui a fait ça ? demanda Mrs Bett.

Greyback, dit Harry sur un ton las.

Greyback ! ah ouais…

Elle prit son balai et commença à frapper le corps de Greyback qui gisait par terre. Elle avait une énergie incroyable.

Ce fut au tour de la Brigade des Griffons d'arriver. Ils furent frappés eux aussi par la mort du professeur Flitwick, c'était terrible, un mort de plus à cause des Mangemorts.

Mais il devenait urgent de s'attaquer aux Détraqueurs qui étaient arrivés, ils étaient déjà devant les Mangemorts alors que l'air s'était glacé et que l'on sentait l'odeur de putréfaction.

_Spero patronum_ ! dirent plusieurs des Aurors qui étaient devant.

Ils furent rapidement débarrassés des Détraqueurs qui ne faisaient pas le poids face à tous les Patronus réunis.

Soudain, l'escalier de marbre vola en éclat, une sortilège de mort venait de frôler McGonagall et avait heurté l'escalier.

Tous ceux qui étaient dessus furent projetés avec les gravats.

Les Aurors s'étaient attaqués aux Mangemorts qui venaient d'arriver. Ils étaient encore une quinzaine.

Trois éclairs de lumière verte jaillirent en même temps des baguettes de plusieurs Mangemorts.

Harry se plaça face à l'un d'eux et fit apparaître son Bouclier d'Argent qui repoussa un sortilège.

Maugrey avait fait de même pour l'autre qui fut arrêté.

Encore une fois, Fumseck n'eut pas suffisamment de temps pour s'interposer entre l'éclair et la personne…

L'éclair fil droit vers plusieurs Aurors... Dans le cafouillage, aucun d'eux ne put réagir alors que celui du milieu recevait le sortilège en pleine tête, il ne tomba pas car il était retenu par ses deux camarades.

Le pire problème était que maintenant, certains Mangemorts du hall se relevaient.

Seule Mrs Bett s'en occupait à sa façon en leur donnant des coups de balai.

Mais soudain, tous les Mangemorts partirent dans les couloirs alors que Mrs Bett faisait face à un Mangemort qui avait résisté aux coups de balai et qui s'était relevé.

C'était un cafouillage immense. Harry transplana avec Fumseck devant les Mangemorts qui montaient dans les escaliers.

Il prit un peu d'avance et Ombrage était en train de descendre l'escalier en courant…

Les Mangemorts arrivent, partez ! lui cria Harry.

Et en effet, quelques secondes après, une dizaine de Mangemorts arrivèrent face à eux.

Un éclair de lumière verte jaillit sur Ombrage qui était restée figée. Harry se jeta devant elle et fit apparaître le Bouclier d'Argent…

JE VOUS AI DIT DE PARTIR ! hurla-t-il.

_Waterwhirloo_ !

Le tourbillon d'eau heurta le groupe de Mangemorts qui glissèrent dans l'escalier et heurtèrent de plein fouet les Aurors qui les suivaient en courant.

Ce n'était plus un combat magique mais tous se ruaient en n'hésitant pas à taper les autres pour se sortir de ce tas en bas de l'escalier.

Un Mangemort était en train d'étrangler Hermione près de lui et Harry se précipita sur lui. Il lui donna un coup de pied en pleine tête et lui cassa le nez.

Hermione put se sortir de là.

La situation devenait dangereuse, personne n'aurait eu le temps de stopper les sortilèges des Mangemorts.

Hermione et Harry stupéfixèrent un à un les Mangemorts et lorsque le danger fut écarté, Harry redescendit dans le hall, toujours en transplanant.

Mrs Bett était toujours en train de lutter avec son Mangemort alors que d'autres étaient en train de prendre la fuite dans le parc.

Il stupéfixa le Mangemort qui attaquait Mrs Bett et courut après les Mangemorts.

Harry s'arrêta un instant, la Marque des Ténèbres brillait en haut de la tour d'astronomie. C'était peut-être une diversion, il irait après avoir stoppé tous ces Mangemorts.

Fumseck volait derrière lui et passa à côté de Harry qui s'accrocha à Harry.

Ils transplanèrent à quelques mètres devant le premier des Mangemorts.

Harry Potter ! voilà qui est très bien… nous pensions que nous perdrions la bataille et tu t'offres à nous…

Harry reconnut le Mangemort qui avait dit ça, c'était Rodolphus Lestrange, le mari de Bellatrix.

Tiens, Lestrange, as-tu appris la nouvelle pour ta chère femme…

Quoi ? demanda-t-il l'air méfiant.

Derrière lui, cinq Mangemorts s'étaient rassemblé, l'un d'eux tenait quelque chose dans sa main, Harry reconnut la tête de Bellatrix.

Dans ce cas, tu peux regarder derrière toi…

Lestrange se retourna et reconnut la tête de sa femme.

Pendant quelques secondes il ne dit rien et fixa Harry avec colère.

Potter, il est temps pour toi de mourir, _avada kedavra_ !

_Agarminis_ ! dit Harry très calme, mais avec colère pour faire fonctionner le maléfice.

Le maléfice fut entièrement absorbé par le Bouclier d'Argent.

Rodolphus, _tu ne dois pas le tuer_ ! rappela un des Mangemorts.

Je le tuerai si je veux, il a tué ma femme et je ne peux pas le laisser faire, répondit-il sur un ton féroce.

Je ne l'ai pas tuée, elle a été trop bête pour ne pas regarder devant elle, si elle ne sait pas voler sur un balai, ce n'est pas de ma faute…

Tais-toi ! _endoloris_ !

Encore une fois, Harry bloqua le sortilège facilement.

Tu ne me feras pas de mal, dit Harry, et vous allez être arrêtés comme tous les autres…

Les autres ne vont pas se faire arrêter… les Détraqueurs vont se relever et vont les libérer…

Les Détraqueurs, il faudra les repousser à nouveau, c'est tout, dit Harry calmement.

Tu as eu de la chance, Potter, et tu n'en auras plus cette fois, _endoloris_ !

_Agarminis_ !

Le sortilège fut encore une fois stoppé facilement par Harry.

Ils étaient près de la Forêt Interdite et Harry entendit un bruissement derrière lui.

Il dédoubla son attention pour garder une oreille sur ce qui se passait derrière lui. Fumseck était là de toute façon et il lui dirait si quelqu'un venait par derrière.

Bien, dans ce cas, je vais vous stupéfixer… dit Harry, un à un.

Les Mangemorts explosèrent de rire.

Tu vas nous stupéfixer ! dit Rodolphus, je te rappelle que nous allons te tuer, et c'est tout ce que tu as peur…

Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais peur, vous n'essayez toujours pas de me tuer…

Tu veux qu'on essaye ? demanda Rodolphus d'une voix irritée.

Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, pour moi ça n'y changera rien.

_Avada kedavra _! dit Rodolphus.

Harry fit encore un Bouclier d'Argent qui émit une note grave lorsqu'il fut frappé par le maléfice.

Tour à tous, les Mangemorts lui lancèrent une pluie d'éclairs verts que Harry arrêtait facilement.

Il vous faudra trouver d'autres armes ! dit Harry. Vous ne faites que vous répéter, vous êtes pathétiques… et maintenant, j'aurais d'autres choses à faire donc comme je le disais je vais vous stupéfixer un à un. _Stupéfix_ !

Le Mangemort qui avait tenu la tête de Bellatrix Lestrange tomba après avoir été heurté l'éclair de lumière rouge.

_Av… _avait commencé à dire Rodolphus une nouvelle fois.

_Agarminis_ !

Le sortilège fut arrêté et un éclair de lumière rouge fusa de la baguette de Harry vers un Mangemort qui se poussa, celui qui était derrière le reçut.

Les Mangemorts lui envoyaient une pluie de sortilèges qu'il repoussait avec le Bouclier d'Argent… toujours des sortilèges de mort…

Harry utilisa avec perfection la légilimancie pour envoyer ses éclairs de stupéfixion au moment où les Mangemorts s'apprêtaient à lancer un sortilège. Cela provoquait en fait un cafouillage chez eux et leurs sortilèges avortaient.

Après encore quelques minutes, Rodolphus Lestrange tomba, stupéfixé lui aussi.

Et bien, Fumseck, on va les amener au château et ils iront à Azkaban.

Tu crois vraiment ? demanda une voix glaciale derrière lui.


	41. Joe Jigger

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 41 : JOE JIGGER**

Harry se retourna lentement.

Un homme – si on pouvait encore appeler cela un homme – grand et mince se tenait derrière lui, tête de serpent, des yeux rouges avec des fentes à la manière des serpents à la place des pupilles, un nez remplacé par deux trous, des écailles entre le blanc et le vert à la place de la peau… Lord Voldemort se tenait face à Harry, sa nouvelle baguette dans ses longs doigts.

Potter, quelle bonne surprise, dit-il d'une voix à glacer le sang qui donna des frissons à Harry. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi facile de te faire venir ici… serait-ce ta bêtise où serait-ce l'habitude d'avoir de la chance qui te donne un sentiment d'invincibilité ?

Je venais seulement pour capturer vos Mangemorts, en attendant, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, ils sont les cinq par terre, et c'est la même chose dans le château, il faut avouer que vous avez perdu…

Moi perdu… tu fais une erreur grave, Potter… dit Voldemort avec une voix suraiguë. Peu importe que mes Mangemorts disparaissent… j'étais prêt à payer le prix fort pour t'avoir avec moi ce soir… et ça a fonctionné, je ne serai jamais déçu.

Bien, et maintenant que je suis là, que me voulez-vous ? demanda Harry pour jouer avec ses nerfs.

Qu'est-ce que je te veux ? tu es celui qui détruit toutes mes ambitions, qui masque ma domination… maintenant que l'autre vieux au nez crochu est mort, le seul problème qui restait était toi…

Et alors ? demanda Harry.

Et alors ? dans quelques minutes, tu ne seras plus qu'un souvenir…

Mouais, je commence à en avoir l'habitude de cette phrase… déjà quand j'étais dans le berceau, vous n'avez pas réussi à me tuer, et puis vous avez tenté plusieurs fois depuis sans réussir, c'est à se demander si vous voulez vraiment me tuer.

La chance, Potter, tu l'as trop connue, mais maintenant, je vais te faire connaître la mort… et il éclata d'un rire cruel…

J'ai d'abord une question, dit Harry calmement… j'ai fait un rêve une nuit… Pétunia vous torturait, j'avoue que ça m'a beaucoup fait rire… vous étiez pathétique…

On va essayer avec toi dans ce cas… _endoloris_ !

_Agarminis_ !

Dans un gros gong, le maléfice fut stoppé.

Voldemort fut un peu étonné mais il essaya de ne pas le montrer… en quelques secondes, Harry avait dédoublé sa concentration. Il était prêt à repousser tous les sortilèges de Voldemort.

Tu ne veux pas, évidemment… tu n'assumes pas tes paroles… je vais t'enseigner le respect des plus forts et plus intelligents que toi avant que tu meures, Dumbledore aurait pourtant dû te l'apprendre… _Desartibulus elestem _!

Harry fut surpris par le sortilège qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il tomba par terre et ressenti une douleur atroce, au moins égale à celle que lui infligeait le sortilèges Doloris. C'était comme si tous ses membres allaient s'arracher, ses articulations lui faisaient un mal horrible et tous ses muscles piquaient comme si on lui plantait des aiguilles partout dans le corps en même temps.

Mais la douleur s'était arrêtée, et Harry se releva rapidement, il avait encore mal partout mais c'était supportable…

Voldemort avait disparu alors que Fumseck tournait dans les airs à quelques mètres devant lui.

Harry regarda par terre, Voldemort était en fait toujours là... mais il était tombé sur le dos.

Il essaierait d'être plus attentif dorénavant et il ne devait pas montrer qu'il avait été affaibli par le sortilège de torture.

Harry attendit que Voldemort se relève.

Pour en revenir à vous… vous ne devriez vraiment pas vous laisser dominer par Pétunia…

Je ne me laisse pas dominer par Pétunia ! cracha Voldemort, elle est enfermée et elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle mérite, personne ne s'oppose à Lord Voldemort…

Nouvelle baguette je vois, dit Harry, l'autre était trop mauvaise, ou alors vous étiez tellement mauvais qu'il fallait que votre baguette compense ?

Potter, je crois que tu faisais moins le malin lorsque tu était par terre à te tordre de douleur…

Et vous étiez par terre vous aussi…

Pas si ce sale Phénix n'était pas là, tu serais incapable de rivaliser en étant seul… et si tu crois qu'une petite discussion va te faire gagner du temps pour pouvoir survivre, tu te trompes… tu seras mort au moindre mouvement aux alentours…

Je ne gagne pas du temps…, je n'en ai pas à perdre ! Mais parlons sérieusement maintenant, Tom…

Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! _avada kedavra_ !

Harry bloqua le sortilège en faisant apparaître un Bouclier d'Argent.

Je disais donc avant d'être interrompu, reprit Harry, à propos de la mort… est-ce que tu crois vraiment que ce serait la pire chose pour moi que de me tuer ?

Voldemort ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surpris par la façon d'agir de Harry, il avait l'impression de revoir Dumbledore devant lui.

Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien de pire que la mort… rien, et tu n'aurais jamais dû suivre les conseils de Dumbledore, je t'avais proposé de t'allier à moi…

Et vous pouviez toujours rêver…

Dommage… puisque la mort n'est rien, dans ce cas, cela ne te dérangera pas de mourir, j'aurais préféré que tu opposes une résistance, mais si tu es si misérable que ça à ne pas craindre la mort…

Justement, je vais opposer une résistance, si vous m'attaquez bien sûr, mais vous semblez un peu craintif ce soir… c'est le mal de tête, je suppose, qui reste encore ?

Rogue m'a guéri !

Et oui je comprends, sans les Mangemorts à ses pieds, on serait probablement mort… on n'est pas aussi fort que l'image qu'on essaie de faire passer…

Rien ne peut me tuer, rien… Et si Rogue m'a aidé, c'est parce que je le veux bien… je ne fais pas confiance à n'importe qui. Mais Dumbledore n'est plus là pour recevoir la leçon, n'est-ce pas…

Rogue va le payer, dit Harry qui prenait soin de garder son esprit impénétrable, il se tenait prêt à repousser la moindre invasion de Voldemort.

J'avoue être bien malheureux pour lui, il aurait tellement aimé te tuer lui aussi… mais c'est moi le Maître…

D'après ce que j'ai vu, c'est Pétunia le Maître maintenant… vous n'êtes plus qu'au niveau d'un simple Mangemort…

C'était un point très sensible que Harry venait de toucher encore une fois et Voldemort avait de plus en plus de mal à cacher sa colère. Il résistait à la tentation de tuer Harry maintenant car il savait que plus il attendait, plus ce serait plaisant le moment venu.

A quoi tu joues, Potter ? tu cherches à m'énerver ?

Non, j'essaye de vous montrer à quel point tout ce que vous faites est stupide, mais c'est trop tard maintenant, qui va vous pardonner après tout ce que vous avez fait ?

Je ne veux pas être pardonné ! bredouilla Voldemort qui tremblait…

Ca aurait été la pire chose pour lui : être pardonné aurait signifié ne plus être craint…

Oh évidemment, au fond de vous, il doit bien rester quelque chose de bien, mais c'est masqué sous une épaisse couche de mal…

Il n'y a pas de mal, tout ce qui compte pour moi est le pouvoir, et personne n'est plus puissant que moi.

Dans ce cas qu'attendez-vous pour me tuer, de l'aide peut-être ?

Tu as donc bien décidé de m'énerver, mais sache que je n'ai pas besoin d'être en colère pour réussir à te tuer. Adieu, Potter…_ avada kedavra_.

_Agarminis_ ! cria Harry.

Le maléfice était encore arrêté.

Voldemort lui envoya un autre éclair non formulé mais Harry put encore l'arrêter, il y avait une bonne distance entre eux.

Harry décida d'attaquer à son tour et une flamme noire sortit de sa baguette pour foncer vers Voldemort.

En un mouvement de baguette de Voldemort, la flamme se transforma en une fumée qui se dissipa rapidement.

Voldemort fit plusieurs mouvements avec sa baguette et Harry ressentit le même effet que s'il se prenait un mur en pleine face.

Il fut étourdi quelques secondes et voyait avec des difficultés, même s'il avait toujours ses lunettes.

Voldemort lui envoya un autre éclair de lumière verte que Harry stoppa avec beaucoup de difficultés cette fois.

Il se concentra mieux et lança un sortilège d'Aveuglement tout en réduisant le plus possible ses mouvements de baguette.

Le sortilège fonctionna très bien car Voldemort se mit les mains devant les yeux… mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à se battre, il lançait les sortilèges exactement à l'endroit où se trouvait Harry.

Ca n'y changera rien, Potter, tu vois bien que j'arrive à te détecter sans te voir…

C'est ce qu'on va voir…

Harry lança le maléfice du Rayon Rose.

Voldemort sentit le maléfice et fit apparaître un bouclier invisible que Harry repéra au reflet.

Le bouclier vola en éclats et Voldemort ne perdit pas de temps pour se lancer un sortilège sur lui-même, il devait avoir retrouvé la vue.

Une autre flamme noire partit de la baguette de Harry alors qu'une sorte de boule orange faite d'éclairs tournoyait au bout de la baguette de Voldemort.

Voldemort leva sa baguette et la flamme noire fut complètement absorbée avant de repartir vers Harry.

_Waterwhirloo_ !

Le jet d'eau absorba à son tour la flamme en émettant un flash orange qui fit tomber Harry et Voldemort en même temps.

Mais tous les deux se relevèrent quasiment instantanément, celui qui perdait du temps était perdu…

Voldemort agita sa baguette et un gros serpent en sortit, il se dressa devant Harry. Celui-ci ne perdit pas une seconde et lui décocha une flèche qui lui transperça la tête. La flèche continua son chemin et alla se planter dans un arbre, toujours avec le serpent, passant à quelques centimètres de Voldemort.

Ce dernier regarda la flèche se planter avant de se retourner vers Harry, un peu surpris.

_Serpenflamentis_ !

Une flamme partit de la baguette de Harry qui s'était bien concentré. Elle tourbillonna devant Voldemort avant de plonger et de passer sous ses jambes pour repasser devant et s'enrouler autour de lui.

Voldemort avait tenté un sortilège qui avait échoué mais le second fonctionna, la flamme disparut totalement.

Il envoya un autre éclair de lumière verte vers Harry qui le bloqua avant de lui envoyer un sortilège de Désarmement non formulé.

Voldemort le sentit et l'arrêta avant de lui envoyer une autre flèche, différente de celle de Harry, elle était plus petite mais avait une couleur violette.

Harry fit apparaître le Bouclier d'Argent alors que la flèche se plantait dedans. Le Bouclier se craquela puis se transforma en poussière avant de tomber dans l'herbe.

Au fait, Voldy…

_Avada kedavra_ !

_Agarminis_.

Le maléfice fut stoppé et Harry reprit sa conversation :

Je me demandais si vous aviez appris la nouvelle pour Bellatrix…

Je vous ai observé de la forêt lorsque tu as combattu les autres imbéciles là-bas…, dit Voldemort sur un ton dédaigneux.

C'était pour dire que vous auriez dû apprendre à vos Mangemorts à faire du balai…

Ne fais pas le malin, Potter… _Descapecitem_ !

_Black reveror_ !

Le maléfice inconnu pour Harry fut dévié par son maléfice du Reflet Noir et heurta le sol en projetant de la terre dans les airs.

Après ça, le maléfice de Harry avait disparu et Harry envoya un éclair de stupéfixion.

Si tu crois m'avoir avec ça… dit Voldemort dans un souffle.

Harry se concentra, il fallait maintenant qu'il fasse souffrir Voldemort pour tout ce qu'il avait fait…

_Evil invasium_, murmura-t-il alors que le jet d'obscurité fendait l'air et fonçait droit sur Voldemort.

Voldemort fit un mouvement de baguette mais le sortilège poursuivit sa route, Voldemort avait maintenant peur, cela se voyait dans ses yeux.

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde, Voldemort tenta à nouveau d'arrêter le sortilège mais celui-ci fendait toujours les airs dans sa direction. Enfin, il dut se résoudre à faire apparaître un Bouclier d'Argent comme Harry… il était trop tard.

La moitié du maléfice était déjà passée lorsque le Bouclier apparut au milieu des airs.

Voldemort fut touché en plein dans le ventre. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même puis tomba sur le côté. Pour la première fois, Voldemort hurlait de douleur.

Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps… Voldemort cracha un nuage de fumée noire et se releva, l'air profondément énervé.

_Avada kedavra_ ! dit-il avec fureur alors que Harry pouvait maintenant presque respirer la fureur de Voldemort tellement elle se sentait.

Mais Harry bloquait encore et toujours ses sortilèges avec un sang-froid énorme, ça en devenait épuisant pour lui mais aussi pour Voldemort qui s'acharnait avec ce sortilège.

S'il n'avait pas voulu le tuer, il aurait eu d'autres possibilités, mais il était en fait condamné à utiliser ce seul sortilège de mort.

Harry décida alors de faire quelque chose et il dédoubla sa concentration. C'était difficile car il devait esquiver une pluie de sortilèges mortels et que à tout moment, il pouvait perdre la vie.

Voldemort semblait déchaîné, il devait vaincre Harry à tous prix…

Harry avait réussi à dédoubler sa concentration après un effort colossal. Il lui restait à entrer dans l'esprit de Voldemort pour lui faire le plus de mal possible.

Il devait d'abord détecter les rayonnements qu'il émettait. Ce n'était pas difficile, Voldemort était maintenant tellement en colère qu'il l'aurait senti du château.

Il s'y accrocha et entra dans son esprit. Il ne devait pas se faire remarquer pour le moment, pour l'instant, Voldemort ne l'avait toujours pas senti, Harry était très calme alors que lui était déchaîné par la colère.

Et soudain, Harry laissa déchaîner toute la colère qu'il avait accumulée depuis des années contre Voldemort, en gardant bien en tête le fait qu'il avait perdu des personnes qu'il aimait.

Après quelques secondes, Voldemort s'était plaqué les mains sur la tête. Et il tomba… il ne bougeait plus alors que Harry s'était véritablement acharné.

Tout ce que Voldemort détestait, l'amour, Harry lui en avait donné une forte dose d'un coup, il avait pensé que par amour, il se vengerait de la mort de ses parents, de Sirius, de Dumbledore…

Harry ne fut pas expulsé cette fois, c'est lui qui sortit de l'esprit de Voldemort lorsque ce dernier s'était arrêté de penser à quoi que ce soit, était-il mort ?

Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas le tuer… et il avait déjà l'impression d'être allé trop loin.

Il se contenta de contempler le corps inanimé de Voldemort.

Mais il n'était pas mort, il bougeait encore…

Ecarte-toi, Harry, dit une voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna, un Mangemort était là, chauve complètement, grand, des yeux d'un bleu profond, il devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années environ selon Harry.

Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry.

Peu importe, Harry… répondit l'homme d'une voix très grave.

La situation était bizarre, Harry n'avait pas envie d'attaquer ce Mangemort, il lui semblait que c'était quelqu'un de respectable, de bien, il était donc un peu paralysé malgré lui.

Je vois que tu as neutralisé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit l'homme. C'est un exploit que tu es le premier à avoir réussi.

Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry avec insistance.

Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, je suis Joe Jigger…

Vous !

Tu me connais ?

Euh, je veux dire… non, j'ai entendu un Mangemort parler de vous tout à l'heure… mentit Harry.

Jigger lui lança un regard que Harry semblait connaître, qui montrait qu'il était persuadé que Harry cachait quelque chose.

Bien, je vais emporter avec moi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Harry…

Euh…

Soyons plus convaincants, tu veux le détruire durablement ?

Oui…

Et tu crois que en le tuant maintenant, tu le détruirais durablement, tu n'as pas oublié de faire quelque chose avant… ?

Harry resta sans voix, c'était une évocation claire des Horcruxes de Voldemort.

Abelforth avait dit à Harry de ne pas faire de mal à Joe Jigger, mais de là à tout lui dire sur les Horcruxes… Le pire était que Harry avait une impression de déjà vu, mais il ne se souvenait de personne qui était chauve et surtout de cet âge-là.

Peut-être était-il parent avec quelqu'un que Harry connaissait ?

Bien, merci Harry, tu me donnes du travail, je crois qu'il ne s'en remettra pas avant des semaines…, mais ça ne t'empêchera pas de rester prudent, car il reste des Mangemorts en liberté malgré tout…

Attendez… qui êtes-vous vraiment ?

Je te l'ai dit, Joe Jigger, dit-il avec un sourire.

Fumseck était lui aussi intrigué car il était allé se percher sur l'épaule de Joe Jigger.

Voyons Fumseck, dit-il, je ne suis pas un perchoir, dit Jigger en caressant le phénix.

Vous connaissez Fumseck ! s'étonna Harry qui avait l'impression de rêver maintenant.

Oh, un ami m'en a parlé…

Abelforth Dumbledore ? demanda Harry.

Jigger réfléchit un instant et regarda Harry comme pour lui dire qu'il ne dirait plus rien.

Bien Harry, nous sommes pressés, nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir certainement, mais ne dis rien de ce que tu as vu maintenant, tu n'as qu'à dire que tu t'es enfui à la recherche d'Aurors pour le capturer mais que quand tu es revenu il n'était plus là, d'accord ?

Euh oui, balbutia Harry.

Joe Jigger avait déjà relevé le corps de Voldemort et le maintint en lévitation à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol pour le faire avancer.

Harry les regarda partir bêtement, il était complètement sonné par ce qu'il venait de voir, et il avait presque oublié qu'il venait de vaincre Voldemort.

Harry, tu ne devrais pas rester là, la forêt n'est pas très sûre ces temps-ci…

Il s'était retourné une dernière fois avant de disparaître dans la forêt.

Euh… bien sûr, Fumseck, rentrons.

C'est maintenant qu'il pensa à nouveau à la Marque des Ténèbres en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Il transplana immédiatement en haut avec Fumseck.

Il n'y avait plus personne, juste au-dessus de lui, flottait la Marque des Ténèbres.

Harry s'apprêta à transplaner vers le hall d'entrée lorsqu'il entendit des détonations dans les airs.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut des silhouettes passer devant la lune dans le ciel alors que quelqu'un chutait de son balai.

Harry savait que c'était un Mangemort et pas quelqu'un de la Brigade Eclair car ceux-ci avaient la possibilité de se rendre invisibles.

Il transplana donc en bas, à l'endroit approximatif où devait être tombé le corps.

Tout était glacial, il n'avait pas regardé avant d'y aller, il était entouré d'une cinquantaine de Détraqueurs, ceux qui avaient pu se relever après le sortilège Enmageznem.

Mais il ne pouvait plus utiliser ce sortilège pour ne pas se fragiliser, cette journée avait été tellement longue pour lui, il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'il avait bu la potion de Sang Vert, et il savait que ce n'était pas fini, il n'avait toujours pas mangé.

_Spero patronum_ ! dit-il en imaginant que Sirius n'était pas mort.

Le cerf argenté jaillit de sa baguette et fonça sur les Détraqueurs qui durent reculer après une lutte acharnée.

Harry localisa le corps, il ne voulait pas s'approcher plus, c'était juste un Mangemort, et vu la hauteur à laquelle il était tombé, il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il soit encore en vie.

Il retourna vers le hall d'entrée à pieds car il n'était pas loin, celui-ci était complètement désert, il semblait qu'il y avait encore eu une bataille ici : le sol était complètement ravagé par des cratères causés par des sortilèges, il en était de même des murs.

Les corps du professeur Flitwick et de l'Auror qui avaient été tués étaient toujours là et Harry décida de les transporter dans une salle à l'écart pour qu'ils puissent reposer en paix. Ils méritaient tant ce repos après leur engagement dans la lutte contre le mal qui s'était malheureusement terminé tragiquement.

Harry en avait les larmes aux yeux, surtout pour Flitwick, l'excellent professeur qui avait toujours soutenu Dumbledore et lui, même lorsque le Ministère était contre eux, et aujourd'hui, il s'était battu avec courage.

Mais il avait malheureusement encore beaucoup de choses à faire cette nuit, si personne n'était ici, c'est qu'il devait se passer quelque chose dans le château, il ressortit la Carte du Maraudeur et chercha partout dans le château.

Les salles communes étaient remplies d'élèves, et le couloir du troisième étage aussi.

C'était là qu'il y avait un combat, on voyait un mélange de noms de Mangemorts, d'Aurors et de professeurs, mais aussi beaucoup de noms inconnus.

Harry transplana directement, il avait l'impression de revivre la situation du Ministère de la Magie, ce n'était pas le groupe des Aurors contre celui des Mangemorts, mais plutôt plusieurs duels simultanés.

Tous se battaient avec courage contre les Mangemorts acharnés, que ce soit les professeurs, les Aurors, ou la Brigade des Griffons.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps et stupéfixa grâce à l'effet de surprise un Mangemort qui attaquait le professeur McGonagall.

Celle-ci était épuisée et remercia Harry.

Mais personne ne s'était rendu compte de son arrivée et les duels continuaient.

Seul un Mangemort l'avait remarqué.

Potter, tu vas gentiment me suivre ou je tue cette jeune…

_Stupéfix_ !

Le Mangemort qui attaquait Hermione n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Hermione en avait profité.

Ils commencèrent par aider leurs camarades de la Brigade des Griffons.

Ginny venait de lancer le maléfice de Chauve-Furie sur un Mangemort et Luna se battait contre deux Mangemorts.

_Rossiweak _!

Un des deux Mangemorts tomba alors que l'autre s'arrêta pour observer Harry un instant.

Ahaha !

Mrs Bett venait d'apparaître à l'autre bout du couloir sur son Eclair de Feu.

Tous s'étaient retournés mais elle fonça droit sur un Mangemort, la méthode avait déjà prouvé son efficacité.

Elle fonça dans le ventre d'un Mangemort qui n'eut pas le temps de s'écarter. Celui-ci fut renversé et vola sur trois mètres avant de taper tête la première dans le mur, dans un bruit sourd, alors que trois tableaux se décrochaient, il était assommé pour un bon moment.

A propos de Mrs Bett, elle avait été amortie par Lupin qui s'était renversé en arrière.

L'Eclair de Feu avait glissé sur le carrelage avant de tomber dans l'escalier cassé.

Mais rapidement la bataille avait repris le dessus.

Pendant longtemps, la situation dura sans que la situation ne bouge vraiment. Maugrey était de loin le plus efficace, il avait changé d'adversaires trois fois et semblait déchaîné alors que les autres duels semblaient s'embourber. Et les Mangemorts qu'il avait vaincus n'étaient pas simplement stupéfixés, mais ils semblaient vraiment en mauvais état.

Finalement, la bataille tourna assez largement à l'avantage du côté de Harry, les Mangemorts qui étaient en nombre inférieur menaient cependant un combat acharné.

L'élément qui scella leur défaite fut l'arrivée de dix nouveaux Aurors, menés par Kingsley Shackelbot.

Ils reçurent une vague de sortilèges jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un.

Le Mangemort se précipita et attrapa Ginny par derrière en lui pointant sa baguette sur la tempe. Puis il se recula lentement de quelques mètres en les regardant tous d'un air menaçant.

Je vais vous proposer un échange, Harry Potter vient avec moi et je libère cette jeune fille.

Tous réfléchirent lentement, Harry ne voulait laisser aucun risque à Ginny, il sortit des rangs.

D'accord, dit Harry en s'approchant avec une démarche assurée du Mangemort.

Celui-ci recula, surpris par cette décision soudaine, il ne pensait pas réussir aussi vite, enfin il sourit.

Je garde la fille… je la libèrerai lorsque nous serons libres… écartez vous tous…

Harry, faites attention, le supplia McGonagall.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'aimerais bien voir comment ce Mangemort va réussir à me faire aller où il veut, je pense que ça sera plutôt amusant…

Le Mangemort fut un peu étonné par ce qu'il entendait.

C'est-à-dire que cinq amis à lui m'ont fait le coup tout à l'heure, ils voulaient m'emmener voir Voldemort, mais je les ai oubliés devant la forêt… d'ailleurs, ils sont toujours stupéfixés…

Cinq Mangemorts ? s'étonna Scrimgeour.

Mais ce n'est pas fini, j'arrive au plus amusant…

Harry discutait tranquillement avec Scrimgeour qui menait le groupe des Aurors pour le suivre, il avait maintenant la baguette du Mangemort pointée contre sa tempe mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de parler comme s'ils discutaient joyeusement devant un bon feu de cheminée, avec quelques Bierraubeures.

… venons-en à notre ami Voldy, figurez-vous qu'il est venu me trouver une fois que ces cinq Mangemorts étaient neutralisés pour essayer de me tuer… j'ai bien aimé la plaisanterie mais je suis toujours là comme vous le voyez, en attendant, je crois qu'il va avoir besoin d'un peu de repos…

Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Rufus, l'air sérieux.

Je l'ai neutralisé et il a résisté longuement… mais nous avons eu le temps de discuter entre temps, il semble vraiment déterminé à me tuer, je lui ait pourtant dit que je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec lui mais il n'a rien voulu entendre, en attendant, je l'ai avec les Mangemorts devant la forêt, il faudra lui laisser un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

Voldemort est neutralisé ! s'exclama Rufus.

Le Mangemort qui tenait Harry l'avait lâché le regardait l'air hébété.

Harry en profita pour sortir sa baguette et lui lancer un éclair de stupéfixion dans le ventre.

Ah enfin, je me demande quand il allait enfin comprendre qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance.

Voldemort est neutralisé ? demanda Rufus à nouveau.

Oui.

Mais c'est merveilleux ! pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit avant… dépêchons-nous d'aller l'arrêter !

Rufus partit en courant suivi de tous qui étaient pressés d'apprendre la nouvelle.

Mais comment as-tu fait ? demanda Kingsley qui marchait à grands pas à côté de lui.

Sa haine et sa colère l'ont perdu… il a été ébloui et son manque de lucidité ma conféré l'avantage, dit simplement Harry, il faut toujours rester calme.

Oui mais quand même !

Tous coururent vers l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, les corps des cinq Mangemorts avaient disparu.

Les Mangemorts étaient là, dit Harry en montrant l'endroit où ils devaient se trouver, il y avait toujours la tête de Bellatrix.

Ils n'y sont plus ? demanda Rufus frénétiquement.

Non, en effet, ils ont disparu, dit Harry.

Et Voldemort ? demanda-t-il avec encore plus de vigueur.

Il doit être plus loin, je me demande pourquoi ils sont partis, ça veut dire que quelqu'un est venu les chercher… espérons qu'il n'a pas trouvé Voldemort avec.

Harry marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où était Voldemort, il savait très bien qu'il n'y était plus car ce mystérieux Joe Jigger avait emporté son corps, mais la meilleure solution était encore de faire comme si ce personnage n'existait pas devant les gens du Ministère.

Il était ici, dit Harry simplement en montrant un endroit où l'herbe était encore écrasée.

Il a disparu ? demanda Rufus en fouillant les alentours.

Je le crains, Rufus, dit Harry.

Fouillez la forêt… on va la ratisser entièrement, Voldemort n'a pas pu fuir très loin, Harry, peux-tu aller rapidement à Pré-Au-Lard avec Fumseck pour prévenir le poste des Aurors qui est sur la place centrale que nous sommes en situation 17B, ils sauront prendre les mesures nécessaires.

D'accord, dit Harry.

Immédiatement il transplana accroché à Fumseck, la place principale de Pré-Au-Lard était en revanche beaucoup plus brumeuse même si l'on pouvait quand même bien voir.

Harry vit quelqu'un dans un long imperméable et il se précipita vers lui :

Excusez-moi, le bureau des Aurors ?

Qu'y a-t-il ? je suis Auror.

Monsieur le Ministre m'envoie pour vous dire que nous sommes en situation 17B et que vous saurez ce que ça veut dire.

Situation 17B !

Oui, vous devez réagir tout de suite…

Bien, tu peux lui dire que nous avons reçu le message, merci.

L'Auror partit en courant vers une petite maison en bois placée récemment en plein milieu de la place centrale.

Harry retourna à l'endroit où il avait combattu Voldemort, il ne restait quasiment plus aucun Auror mais les professeurs étaient là, ainsi que la Brigade des Griffons.

C'est bon ? demanda Rufus.

Oui… ils ont reçu le message et vont réagir.

C'est le moment de lancer une grande offensive, Voldemort affaibli, les Mangemorts capturés, il nous faut trouver leur cachette et attraper les derniers.

Nous n'avons pas encore vu Rogue et Dursley, dit McGonagall.

Justement, ils ont dû rester, mais s'ils ne sont plus que tous les deux, on va pouvoir les arrêter facilement.

Il reste encore peut-être une armée de créatures pour protéger leurs cachettes, dit Harry.

Il était étonné que Pétunia n'ait pas réussi à se libérer pour venir tenter à son tour de le tuer.

Bien, c'est une victoire aujourd'hui, dit Scrimgeour, nous avons enfin la Paix… il faut aller prévenir la _Gazette_.

Pas si vite, coupa McGonagall, nous avons perdu deux personnes, il est peut-être temps de s'occuper d'eux.

Je crains que ce soit plus que deux, dit Lupin, un autre Auror est mort, en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

Mais je croyais que c'était une diversion la Marque des Ténèbres ! s'exclama McGonagall.

Oui, c'était bien une diversion, mais un Auror a été tué par un Mangemort non identifié qui était sur balai, dit Lupin, je crois que le Mangemort a été attrapé aussi par la Brigade Eclair.

C'est terrible, dit McGonagall, je pense que nous devons récupérer les corps par respect…

Le corps du professeur Flitwick et de l'Auror qui a été tué dans le hall sont dans une des salles du rez-de-chaussée, je les ai déplacés, annonça Harry.

Ah merci Harry, en attendant, nous n'avons plus rien à faire, je vous propose de rentrer, il nous faut manger rapidement, nous verrons ensuite les conséquences à tirer de cette attaque, les cours de demain seront évidemment annulés…, mais les élèves resteront quand même ici, nous pourrons maintenant procéder aux entraînements de Quidditch en toute sécurité… Mais nous rendrons d'abord un dernier hommage au professeur Flitwick et…

Mais McGonagall ne put pas terminer sa phrase, elle était en larmes.

Allons, Minerva, dit Mme Pomfresh, nous n'oublierons jamais Filius, mais c'est trop tard maintenant.

Ils rentrèrent tous un peu tristes au château, oubliant provisoirement leur large victoire sur les Mangemorts.

Le hall était complètement ravagé ainsi que la Grande Salle, il leur faudrait beaucoup de temps pour tout réparer et remettre en place toutes les sécurités.

Il en était de même du deuxième étage et du troisième étage.

Bien, je propose que l'on aille dans la salle des professeurs en attendant, dit McGonagall. Dobby, ça ne vous dérangerait pas de prévenir les cuisines qu'il faudrait nous envoyer le repas ?

Non, Dobby se fera un plaisir d'aider ! dit l'elfe.

Et il transplana rapidement.

La salle des professeurs se trouvait dans un couloir du rez-de-chaussée, près de l'arrière de la Grande Salle.

Harry s'y était déjà rendu mais n'était jamais rentré à l'intérieur, elle était assez conviviale mais pour le moment, cela ne l'intéressait pas.

McGonagall fit disparaître les petites tables et les remplaça par une grande, ils s'assirent tous et personne ne parla en attendant l'arrivée des plats.

Ils mangèrent rapidement, cela faisait du bien, Harry était affamé, cette journée avait été épuisante. Il aurait bien voulu dormir également car il était déjà un peu plus de deux heures du matin mais ils avaient des réparations urgentes à faire, notamment au niveau des sécurités et ils devaient nettoyer le parc des cadavres de Détraqueurs, il leur fallait aussi s'assurer qu'aucun dragon ne s'était enfui et attacher solidement ceux qui restaient ce qui ne serait pas chose facile.

Ils se réunirent tous dans le hall.

Bien, au niveau sanitaire, il serait bien d'enlever les cadavres de Détraqueurs, nous allons tout simplement les faire disparaître, on ne peut pas laisser…

Monsieur le Ministre ! s'exclama un Auror qui venait d'entrer en courant par l'énorme trou dans le mur du hall, il venait du parc.

Que se passe-t-il ?

L'Auror semblait terrifié, il était complètement essoufflé, ce qui montrait qu'il avait beaucoup couru.

Tous les Aurors ont été terrassés dans la montagne… j'ai aperçu quelqu'un, je crois que c'est… Dursley. Elle ne va pas tarder à arriver.


	42. Les derniers feux de la bataille

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 42 : LES DERNIERS FEUX DE LA BATAILLE**

Dursley ! s'exclama Scrimgeour terrifié.

Oui, c'était terrifiant, il y a eu plusieurs éclairs et tous les Aurors sont tombés d'un coup…

Et Rogue, est-ce que quelqu'un l'a vu ? demanda McGonagall qui tremblait.

Non, personne ne l'a vu heureusement, répondit l'Auror qui haletait toujours.

Euh, mais il reste quand même des Aurors ? demanda Scrimgeour ?

L'Auror ne répondit pas et tout le monde comprit à son expression catastrophée que la réponse était négative.

Il va falloir rapatrier les Aurors de Sainte-Mangouste et du Chemin de Tr… annonça Scrimgeour.

NON ! coupa Harry.

Pourquoi ? demanda le Ministre surpris.

On ne sait jamais, il pourrait toujours y avoir une attaque là-bas, je peux m'occuper de Pétunia…

Harry, il ne faut pas exagérer, avec tout ce que vous avez subi aujourd'hui… dit McGonagall sur un ton compatissant.

Je pourrai subir une épreuve de plus…

Les dragons sont toujours là, Monsieur le Ministre, annonça l'Auror.

C'est une bonne chose, ils vont nous aider à l'épuiser et puis nous tenterons de la capturer ou de la tuer éventuellement, annonça Scrimgeour.

Est-ce que l'on va attendre ici ? demanda Lupin.

Il faut y aller, on ne doit pas se laisser attaquer ! aboya Maugrey.

Tout à fait ! ahaha ! s'exclama Mrs Bett. Et vive les chauves-souris…

Bien, si vous vous sentez de nous approcher, le problème est qu'il faut éviter de nous faire surprendre... il faut prévenir quelqu'un pour qu'il surveille et qu'il donne l'ordre d'évacuation au cas où.

L'armée de Voldemort est détruite, les risques sont réduits, mais il est sage de parer à toute éventualité.

Bien, Dorris, allez prévenir les Quatre Aigles et dites que nous y allons…

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'étaient les Quatre Aigles mais il ne posa pas la question, l'Auror était parti et Maugrey et Mrs Bett, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas tardé à récupérer son Eclair de Feu, étaient partis en tête et étaient sortis par le trou dans le mur qui avait obstrué un moment l'entrée du château.

Harry alla se placer avec eux en tête du groupe, ils avaient tous leur baguette brandie et se dirigeaient vers l'entrée du parc, la brume avait entièrement disparu mais l'obscurité profonde les empêchait de voir loin.

On risque de se faire surprendre, dit McGonagall l'air craintif…

Oui, on va éclairer un peu… dit Maugrey ?

Un énorme flash sortit de sa baguette et Maugrey fit un bond de deux mètres en arrière. Ils furent tous extrêmement surpris et avaient fermé les yeux un instant.

Le phénomène était étrange, on voyait loin comme s'il faisait jour mais cela ne durerait pas longtemps, la luminosité diminuait rapidement.

Ils purent distinguer les dragons au loin, ainsi que les restes de la muraille desquelles se dégageait de la poussière dans le ciel, on ne voyait plus au-delà.

On va pouvoir avancer encore sans problèmes… grogna Maugrey.

Mrs Bett volait sur son balai à quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux et scrutait attentivement l'obscurité qui était maintenant revenue.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes et les dragons étaient à environ encore cinq cent mètres d'eux.

On voyait des jets de flammes qui traversaient les airs.

Pourquoi les dragons crachent-ils du feu ? demanda Neville.

Ce n'est pas le moment, Mr Londubat, dit McGonagall, c'est seulement dans leur nature…

Mais non Minerva, ce n'est pas ce que voulait dire Mr Londubat… si les dragons crachent du feu, c'est qu'ils affrontent quelque chose… dépêchons-nous… dit Scrimgeour.

Ils s'approchèrent de plus, en plus, on distinguait maintenant bien les silhouettes des dragons éclairés par les jets de flammes successifs, ainsi que des grognements de plus en plus forts.

Ils étaient maintenant à moins de cent mètres…

Une silhouette humaine dans une cape noire était placée entre deux dragons et esquivait plusieurs flammes qui lui venaient de deux côtés.

Ils savaient que c'était elle, même s'ils ne pouvaient distinguer son visage, personne n'aurait été capable de tenir si longtemps au milieu de dragons déchaînés par les évènements depuis le début de la soirée.

Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment prêts, elle les remarqua et manqua de se faire avoir par une flamme.

Il y eut un flash violet et les deux dragons tombèrent raides par terre en provoquant un gros grondement.

Pétunia s'approcha à une quinzaine de mètres d'eux, les baguettes qui étaient allumées devant elles laissaient voir un sourire démentiel sur le visage torturé de Pétunia.

Apparemment, elle avait été terriblement mutilée par Voldemort, elle ressemblait fortement à Maugrey Fol Œil maintenant, avec de grosses cicatrices sur le visage, ses yeux étaient maintenant presque rouges et il semblait qu'elle avait perdu les cheveux.

Harry Potter et ses amis ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un rire cruel, sa voix était maintenant très rauque.

Personne ne lui répondit.

C'est bien gentil à vous de vous être approchés, ça me fait du travail en moins… je vais enfin pouvoir me venger et te tuer, Harry, quel plaisir après tant d'attente et de souffrances…

Tu vas me tuer, vraiment ? je croyais que c'était Voldemort qui devait me tuer.

Elle éclata de rire et sa voix dérailla franchement, elle était devenue très aigue maintenant.

Tu crois vraiment que ton ami Voldy va te tuer… tu te trompes franchement, c'est un incapable, il a peur de toi et n'a pas osé venir lui-même, j'ai appris par les Aurors qu'il était affaibli, je m'occuperai de lui après t'avoir tué, on verra s'il veut toujours résister ou s'il accepte d'entrer à mon service maintenant…

Quoi ! s'exclama Harry.

Tu as parfaitement compris, le règne de Voldemort est fini depuis que je suis là, et je vais te tuer avant de mettre les choses en ordre avec lui, soit il accepte de collaborer avec ses Mangemorts et je les laisserai en vie soit je les tuerai un par un…

Tous étaient stupéfaits par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Il y avait eu beaucoup de surprises dans cette soirée, même si Harry était très fort, personne ne se serait attendu à ce qu'il neutralise Voldemort, et personne n'aurait osé imaginé Voldemort au service de quelqu'un d'autre, c'était une sorte de bouleversement dans la hiérarchie habituelle.

J'ai déjà dit à ce cher Voldemort qu'il perdait trop de temps à discuter avec toi et je ne vais pas faire la même erreur, _avada kedavra_ !

_Agarminis_ !

L'éclair vert fut arrêté mais le Bouclier d'Argent fondit et s'étala par terre. Cela devait manifester la puissance du maléfice de Pétunia. Harry fut surpris et résolut de rester particulièrement attentif. Il fallait aussi qu'il attaque pour ne pas se laisser dominer.

Et ce furent Maugrey et Mrs Bett qui commencèrent à attaquer.

Un éclair orange très étrange frôla Harry par le côté gauche en même temps que quelque chose passait sur son côté droit, invisible.

Les deux sortilèges foncèrent sur Pétunia qui n'eut aucun mal à les arrêter par un mouvement de baguette.

Le combat s'intensifiait, Harry avait envoyé une Flèche de Mort alors que deux autres éclairs avaient jaillit des baguettes de Mrs Bett et Maugrey.

On entendit une détonation provenant de la baguette de Pétunia, les trois sortilèges disparurent en même temps en plongeant dans le sol qui fut retourné en projetant un nuage de terre dans les airs.

Quelques fractions de secondes après, plusieurs autres sortilèges jaillissaient des baguettes de Tonks, Lupin, le professeur Chourave, McGonagall, Scrimgeour, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna.

Pétunia les stoppa avec une facilité déconcertante, un simple mouvement de baguette avait transformé les sortilèges en simple jet de lumière inoffensif.

Les baguettes de Maugrey et Mrs Bett étaient reliées entre elles par une sorte de fin éclair bleu électrique qui crépitait doucement. Il semblait augmenter d'intensité à chaque instant. Tous les deux s'étaient avancés devant Harry et Pétunia semblait réfléchir à ce que c'était.

Elle envoya un sortilège et l'éclair augmenta d'intensité au lieu de diminuer.

Harry en profita pour attaquer, il envoya le maléfice de Distillation Sanguine.

Le maléfice passa près de l'éclair qui était devant lui et qui reliait les baguettes de Maugrey et Mrs Bett. Un gros éclair lumineux, toujours bleu électrique se mit à tournoyer autour du fin puis fonça sur Pétunia qui tenta de l'éviter en envoyant plusieurs autres sortilèges mais rien n'y faisait.

L'éclair la heurta de plein fouet et l'entoura pendant quelques secondes avant de rentrer dans le sol en faisant apparaître un trou. Le corps de Pétunia qui semblait inconsciente y tomba et tous se précipitèrent pour voir jusqu'où elle était descendue.

Ils furent tous projetés en arrière par une puissante explosion qui provenait du fond du trou, accompagnée d'un flash bleu.

Pétunia venait d'être projetée en l'air avant de retomber. Elle s'effondra sur le côté mais se releva rapidement pour leur faire face.

Vous voulez m'attaquer à tous ? dit-elle, ce n'est pas équitable…

Deux secondes après, tous tombèrent par terre sans qu'il ne se soit rien produit, seul Harry, Dobby et Fumseck étaient restés debout.

Et bien nous voilà enfin seuls, ça va être plus difficile pour toi maintenant.

Pour seule réponse, Harry lui envoya une flamme noire, celle qui fait étouffer l'adversaire.

Elle l'annula facilement.

Harry savait qu'il était en position de faiblesse par rapport à elle, le seul moyen restait d'attaquer.

Une longue flamme fusa vers elle mais se transforma en une flèche qui fonça vers Harry.

Il fit apparaître le Bouclier d'Argent et la flèche se désintégra en produisant une grosse explosion. Pétunia fut repoussé en arrière mais Harry ne subit pas l'effet de l'explosion grâce au Bouclier.

Pétunia semblait survoltée et elle se releva rapidement alors que Harry lui envoyait le sortilège du tourbillon d'eau.

Elle fut projetée au sol et roula mais l'eau se volatilisa soudain, Harry continua à lui envoyer tous les sortilèges qu'il connaissait, il savait qu'il l'aurait à l'usure.

Il tenta le sortilège d'Aveuglement si utile.

Pétunia sembla touchée un moment mais avait fait apparaître un bouclier autour d'elle et Harry avait beau lui lancer tous les sortilèges qu'il connaissait, celui-ci résistait.

Enfin, le bouclier disparut et Pétunia semblait avoir retrouvé la vue.

Elle envoya un sortilège de mort sur Harry qui l'arrêta avec le Bouclier d'Argent, celui-ci fondit encore une fois et une flaque d'argent liquide s'étala par terre devant lui.

Quelques secondes après, Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, il était par terre et se tordait de douleur, il avait l'impression que tous ses muscles étaient en train de se déchirer, que ses os se désagrégeaient en lui…

Mais la douleur ne dura que quelques secondes et Harry put voir un éclair de lumière alors que Pétunia était projetée en arrière.

Il se releva lentement, la respiration haletante. Dobby s'était placé devant lui et semblait en colère, Harry sentait de la puissance qui émanait de lui.

Derrière lui, tous étaient encore inanimés et Harry se précipita pour voir ce qui leur était arrivé. Tous semblaient paralysés mais ils étaient vivants.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se pencher. A peine s'était-il retourné, un éclair de lumière verte jaillissait vers lui, il était à quelques mètres seulement.

Le chant du phénix résonnait et Fumseck venait de se placer devant lui, absorbant tout le maléfice avant de tomber en revenant à son état juvénile.

Harry se rapprocha de Pétunia, ses membres étaient encore douloureux mais il ne devait pas montrer sa peur. Il tenta de lui envoyer plusieurs flèches empoisonnées.

Mais elles se transformaient en poussière à mi-chemin entre lui et Pétunia.

Ce duel était épuisant pour Harry, il lui semblait impossible de vaincre Pétunia.

Il tenta alors d'entrer dans son esprit et de faire pareil que ce qu'il avait fait à Voldemort. C'était difficile, Pétunia s'acharnait maintenant alors que Harry se contentait de stopper non sans difficultés ses maléfices.

Il réussit à entrer dans l'esprit de Pétunia, il tenta de lui faire le plus de mal possible aussi soudainement qu'il avait fait cela à Voldemort.

Pétunia finit par le sentir et arrêta de lancer des sortilèges, la seconde partie de Harry put enfin se reposer. Une lutte énorme s'engageait, Pétunia forçant le plus possible pour repousser Harry.

Harry devait faire un effort surhumain pour rester, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Mais il sentait en même temps toute la haine de Pétunia et il devait y opposer l'amour. C'est ce qu'il tenta mais il était trop tard, Pétunia l'expulsa et entra dans son esprit.

Il était encore plus difficile de vouloir la repousser, la douleur devenait de plus en plus intenable. Mais il sentait que Pétunia souffrait au moins autant que lui. Dans un effort surhumain, il tenta de la repousser…

Et puis soudain plus rien... il tomba dans le coma.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris d'être toujours vivant, il pensait que Pétunia en aurait déjà profité pour le tuer.

Mais il ne faisait plus nuit, il y avait de la lumière autour de lui, il n'était plus dans le parc, au milieu des cadavres de Détraqueurs, il était… dans un lit de l'infirmerie.

Tout était calme autour de lui mais il voyait mal car il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Il essaya de les chercher sur la table de chevet et heurta un verre qui tomba. Il se fracassa sur le carrelage.

Mme Pomfresh apparut finalement pour voir ce qui se passait et trouva Harry qui s'était relevé dans son lit.

Ah Potter, bonjour, ça fait plaisir de vous voir vous réveiller.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? l'attaque, il faut aller aider…

Pas si vite, l'attaque est terminée depuis longtemps, nous sommes jeudi matin, vous avez dormi toute la journée de mercredi et toute la nuit, vous étiez épuisés, c'est normal…

QUOI ! s'écria Harry, vous m'avez laissé dormir avec tout ce qu'il y a à faire ?

Vous aviez…

Je dois aller voir la Directrice…

Attendez… la Directrice est…

Mme Pomfresh s'interrompit, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Cela suffisait à Harry pour comprendre… il s'affala contre le mur, l'air dégoûté...

Il ne put retenir ses larmes, c'était horrible rien que d'y penser, McGonagall avait toujours été courageuse, et malgré quelques tensions cette année, elle l'avait toujours soutenu. Harry regrettait maintenant de s'être opposé à elle. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que lors de sa mort, il était un peu en froid avec elle.

Harry (pour la première fois, Mme Pomfresh l'avait appelé par son prénom), ne bougez pas, je dois prévenir certaines personnes qui veulent vous voir… restez ici.

Harry décida d'obéir, il devait réfléchir, il ne se sentait pas bien à l'annonce si brutale de cette nouvelle, il ne savait plus ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse maintenant. Cela faisait la quatrième personne qui mourrait ce soir. Et il tremblait à l'idée que le bilan avait faillit être plus catastrophique.

A cet instant, il ne pensait plus du tout à leur victoire sur les Mangemorts, et il oubliait complètement de penser à ce que Pétunia pouvait bien être devenue.

Il pensa à Fumseck qui l'avait sauvé, mais le phénix n'était pas à côté de lui, il aurait pourtant bien aimé, c'était maintenant pratiquement comme une partie de lui.

Enfin, Harry regarda autour de lui, l'infirmerie était vide, il n'y avait personne ce qui était au moins une bonne chose.

Harry ! s'exclamèrent ensemble Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna et Neville qui venaient d'entrer par les portes de l'infirmerie.

Mais Mme Pomfresh n'était toujours pas arrivée.

Ginny se précipita pour l'embrasser et tous s'assirent sur les lits autour de lui.

Pour McGonagall… que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry d'une voix faible.

Ah… tu es déjà au courant, dit Hermione l'air triste.

Elle se tut un instant et regarda tous les autres comme si elle avait besoin de soutien pour annoncer quelque chose qui allait apparemment la faire souffrir.

C'est Pétunia… mais je dois tout reprendre depuis le début. Lorsque nous nous sommes relevés, vous étiez tous les deux étendus par terre… Mme Pomfresh t'a immédiatement pris en charge pour te soigner alors que l'on a commencé à transporter Pétunia pour l'emprisonner. Mais elle s'est réveillée et nous a tous pris par surprise… elle voulait savoir où tu étais, on a commencé à combattre, elle nous a dominé largement, on ne pouvait quasiment rien faire, et puis… elle a fait apparaître une sorte de bouclier et elle a pris McGonagall avec elle, elle l'a torturée avec le sortilège Doloris pour qu'on lui dise où tu étais, c'est ce que l'on a fait finalement immédiatement, on savait que tu te guérirais et tu étais le seul à pouvoir l'affronter car il n'y avait plus d'Aurors pour le moment. Elle est montée à l'infirmerie en tenant le corps de McGonagall qui s'était évanouie à cause du sortilège Doloris, on s'est dépêchés d'y aller car le temps était compté pour McGonagall. Pendant ce temps, Ron est allé chercher Abelforth qui est venu immédiatement, il attendait dans la Salle du Phénix au cas où on aurait besoin de son aide. Il a réussi à nous rattraper alors qu'on arrivait au couloir du sixième étage. Et McGonagall a pu être libérée pendant qu'Abelforth combattait, c'était un combat terriblement disputé, tous les deux utilisaient des sortilèges de plus en plus forts. Abelforth a voulu qu'on le laisse et on a pu emmener McGonagall à Ste-Mangouste, on y était après quelques minutes, ils sont intervenus d'urgence, ils l'ont ranimée quelques instants, elle a pu nous parler quelques secondes, elle a seulement pu dire « bon courage » avant de…

Hermione éclata en sanglots alors que Ron tentait de la réconforter, tous avaient les larmes aux yeux.

Quelques secondes après, Mme Pomfresh entra suivie de Scrimgeour.

Harry est-ce que ça va ? demanda Scrimgeour inquiet.

Oui, merci, ça va aller…

Bien, tu dois être mis au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé pendant la journée d'hier après que tu te sois évanoui, nous avons des choses importantes à te dire, est-ce que tu te sens de venir maintenant ou tu as besoin d'encore un peu de repos ?

Je vais venir maintenant, dit Harry.

Non, ce n'est pas prudent, Monsieur le Ministre, vous pouvez parler ici, mais Harry doit absolument rester.

Il se sent bien, il va pouvoir venir, coupa Scrimgeour, nous avons trop de choses à faire, ça fait encore une journée de cours perdue aujourd'hui, nous devons remettre les choses en ordre pour reprendre demain, malgré ce qui s'est passé, allez Harry, suis-moi, les autres aussi, vous allez venir.

Potter, si ça ne va pas, vous devez absolument revenir, les blessures que vous avez subies ne sont pas à négliger, je veux que vous repassiez après pour prendre une autre potion, il faudra ça tous les jours…

D'accord, répondit Harry qui s'était déjà relevé.

Merci Mme Pomfresh, je vous contacterai bientôt pour vous informer des évènements, annonça Scrimgeour.

Ils partirent et se dirigèrent vers le bureau directorial, les élèves avaient été libérés de leurs salles communes et se baladaient dans les couloirs librement maintenant. Tous regardaient Harry avec admiration, chose que Harry n'aimait pas, et il aurait aimé pouvoir transplaner directement dans le bureau directorial.

Qu'est-ce que vous leur avez dit ? demanda Harry.

La vérité, nous leur avons dit que tu avais sauvé tout le monde.

Harry souffla, il allait décidément ne jamais être tranquille, mais il comprenait en même temps qu'il faille dire toute la vérité.

Bien, je ne sais pas par où commencer, tout est tellement compliqué… annonça Scrimgeour qui s'était installé dans le fauteuil de McGonagall.

Harry écoutait attentivement tout ce que lui disait, il commença par répéter tout ce que lui avait dit Hermione à l'infirmerie il y a quelque minutes, à la différence près qu'il n'expliquait pas pourquoi Abelforth était arrivé comme ça.

Nous l'avons bien sûr laissé faire étant donné que la situation était désespérée et nous ne l'avons pas arrêté…

Vous ne l'avez pas arrêté ? qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Harry d'un ton féroce.

Abelforth Dumbledore est recherché depuis des années par le Ministère, pour avoir usage du sortilège Doloris sur des chèvres, il a déjà été condamné mais s'est enfui avant de purger sa peine, et il est soupçonné pour avoir eu des activités de Mangemorts, cela semble faux…

C'est faux évidemment ! coupa Harry d'un ton sec.

Nous aurions souhaité l'interroger quand même… mais il a disparu aussi mystérieusement qu'il était arrivé…

Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi, s'il a aidé, il est nécessaire de le laisser en paix !

Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas vraiment important, le plus important va venir maintenant... McGonagall a été transportée à Ste-Mangouste pendant ce temps et elle est malheureusement décédée dans la nuit, nous y sommes restés plusieurs heures mais les guérisseurs n'ont rien pu faire… c'était atroce ce qu'elle lui a fait. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai dû revenir rapidement car on m'a appris que plusieurs Mangemorts avaient été arrêtés, dont certains importants. Tout d'abord, on a retrouvé Pétunia ligotée à un pilier du sixième étage alors qu'Abelforth Dumbledore avait disparu. Il manquait cependant beaucoup d'Aurors et j'ai respecté ton conseil, tous ceux qui travaillaient ailleurs y sont restés, nous avons heureusement eu à déplorer aucune attaque, mais le risque était élevé. Il était alors urgent de rétablir la sécurité à Poudlard, une équipe d'une dizaine de guérisseurs attachés au Bureau des Aurors a été envoyée spécialement pour remettre en forme rapidement tous les Aurors, Pétunia a ainsi été enfermée définitivement en attendant, elle est gardée dans une prison secrète du Ministère de la Magie, la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouve a été provisoirement scellée pour éviter tout risque d'évasion, en attendant qu'elle soit mise sous surveillance des Aurors. Nous avons ainsi pu récupérer un très grand nombre d'Aurors, mais certains ont dû être transférés à Ste-Mangouste à cause de l'intensité des blessures qu'ils ont subi, tous avaient été neutralisés par Pétunia dans la montagne. A peine ranimés, il nous restait à capturer Voldemort car tu l'avais affaibli, c'était le moment, personne ne pourrait lui venir en aide maintenant. Nous avons donc envoyé tous les Aurors à sa recherche dans la montagne, nous n'avons rien trouvé car il faisait encore nuit. C'est à la levée du jour que les recherches ont commencé à devenir fructueuses, les Aurors ont retrouvé l'entrée de la caverne dans laquelle il se réfugiait, gardée par une cinquantaine de Détraqueurs dont ils ont pu se débarrasser facilement grâce à leur nombre, et dans la caverne qui a été fouillée, il n'y avait que Rogue, ils l'ont arrêté…

QUOI ! s'exclama Harry qui s'était brusquement levé, renversant au passage la chaise sur laquelle il était assis.

Hermione lui lança un regard éloquent pour le faire taire.

Euh, c'est une excellente nouvelle ! dit Harry se forçant à sourire.

Oui, il est lui aussi enfermé en sécurité, nous allons bien sûr l'interroger plus tard, mais nous attendons que les choses soient remises en ordre. Il a beaucoup lutté pour repousser les Mangemorts mais d'une manière bizarre, il n'a utilisé que de simples sortilèges inoffensifs alors que nous savons tous que c'est un expert en Magie Noire, on a pensé qu'il devait être fatigué… ça ne peut que nous arranger. Mais nulle trace de Voldemort, Rogue ne l'avait apparemment pas vu revenir donc on a lancé des fouilles dans la forêt, on pense qu'il est trop tard maintenant, rien n'a été trouvé, mais nous ne pouvons pas fouiller toute l'Ecosse non plus, il est juste intriguant de voir qu'il a disparu alors qu'il était affaibli, nous essayons de savoir, il y avait quelqu'un avec lui de toute évidence, un autre Mangemort, c'est possible après tout car certains se sont échappés après avoir été ranimés, ils ont préféré fuir plutôt que d'être capturés, ils savaient qu'ils étaient perdus sinon. Le bilan total est cependant bon, nous en avons arrêté une quarantaine en tout, ils sont eux aussi enfermés et nous avons mobilisé presque tous les Aurors pour les garder, maintenant que la menace est presque nulle. Il nous reste donc à retrouver Voldemort, qui ne peut plus rien faire sans son armée, et nous les aurons définitivement vaincus.

Harry aurait bien aimé que ce soit si simple, vaincre Voldemort aussi facilement était impossible, mais personne ne le savait, cette fois, il ne fallait pas seulement se contenter de le neutraliser, il fallait l'éliminer définitivement. Il était cependant déjà bien de l'avoir rendu quasiment inactif provisoirement.

Nous allons donc intensifier les interrogatoires, on va exceptionnellement faire passer une mesure pour autoriser le Veritaserum, on pense que devant l'ampleur de la situation, le Magenmagot va nous donner une dérogation, ils l'avait pourtant fait lors de la capture d'Alecto Carrows, mais ils avaient refusé pour Pétunia, c'est une question de relations encore une fois, les victimes étaient connues de certains membres du Magenmagot, et ils ont influencé les autres, mais pour Pétunia, ils semblaient un peu désintéressés, il va y avoir du changement heureusement, à la fin de l'année, un tiers des membres va être renouvelé, c'est comme ça tous les trois ans, les plus anciens vont partir, ça fait du bien, c'étaient de vrais pourris en général. Mais pour cette fois-ci, ils devraient autoriser l'usage du Veritaserum, je l'espère. Ca nous permettra la capture de Voldemort, ils ne peuvent pas empêcher ça…

Sûrement, répondit Harry.

Bien, donc après tout ça, nous n'avons toujours pas pu prendre de repos, il a fallu tout nettoyer alors que les élèves n'allaient pas tarder à se réveiller, nous avons biens sûr commencé par le château, on a dû enlever toute trace de la bataille, on a réparé les portes d'entrée, les escaliers cassés et on a remis en ordre le hall d'entrée et la Grande Salle, on a eu le renfort de personnes du Département des Sécurités magiques, Arthur a beaucoup aidé, ainsi que Remus et les autres professeurs. Vers dix heures tout était en ordre et les élèves ont pu être libérés pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, ils étaient intenables, les professeurs qui s'étaient occupés de les surveiller n'en pouvaient plus au matin.

Quels professeurs ? demanda Harry.

Ceux qui n'étaient pas avec nous, c'est-à-dire les nouveaux notamment, mais aussi le professeur Ombrage, le professeur Sinistra, le professeur Bertin, le professeur Gobe-Planche et les autres.

Et Hagrid ? demanda Harry.

Il est resté à l'écart pour s'occuper de Graup, mais il est revenu nous aider dès le matin, il s'est occupé du parc ensuite, il était heureux de retrouver sa maison, nous allons d'ailleurs prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires pour éviter que la brume puisse revenir, le Département des Mystères a mis au point un système très efficace, un peu tard certes, mais il nous servira à l'avenir. Ce sont des pierres magiques qui absorbent la brume des Détraqueurs, c'est extrêmement compliqué et ça n'absorbe que ce type de brume magique. On va les installer bientôt, pour que vous puissiez profiter du parc avant l'hiver.

D'accord, et ensuite ? demanda Harry.

Euh, ensuite, nous avons rassemblé les élèves dans la Grande Salle, et nous avons choisi de tout leur expliquer en détails ce qui s'était passé depuis le soir, ça nous a pris une bonne heure mais on l'a fait, nous avons ensuite rendu hommage aux quatre personnes qui sont décédées. On a ensuite demandé aux élèves d'écrire à leur famille pour les rassurer, et vers une heure, on a tous mangé dans la Grande Salle, l'après-midi, il restait beaucoup de travail qui ne concernait pas les élèves, nous avons demandé à tous les clubs d'ouvrir leurs portes pour occuper les élèves, il fallait absolument les occuper, tes amis se sont occupés de l'AD presque toute l'après-midi alors que certains se sont rassemblés aux clubs de duels. Les autres ont pu rester à la cafétéria qui a dû être agrandie pour l'occasion. Pendant ce temps, nous avions beaucoup de travail, il y avait le problème de l'article qui est paru dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_, nous leur avions seulement dit qu'il y avait eu une attaque et que l'on donnerai des précisions dans la journée d'hier, mais déjà le matin, ils ont raconté en détail tout ce qui s'était passé, on ne sait pas comment ils ont fait, nous n'avons vu personne.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se regardèrent, il fallait qu'ils aient une petite discussion avec Rita Sketter.

On veut donc en savoir plus mais ils semblent peu coopératifs, on a donc dû laisser de côté provisoirement ce problème pour s'occuper d'informer véritablement les familles à propos des évènements, Remus a donc envoyé à tous les parents pour expliquer les dispositions qui vont être prises. On doit d'abord s'occuper de la sécurité, même si la situation semble stabilisée, il nous faudra rester prudents, nous avons donc réorganisé le travail des Aurors, ça nous a pris presque toute l'après-midi, beaucoup de choses ont changé mais de l'extérieur, on ne verra que peu la différence. On va en profiter pour permettre aux Aurors de prendre un peu de vacances également, par alternance pour assurer toujours un service convenable. Ensuite, il y a le problème de la reprise des cours à Poudlard, on aurait voulu qu'ils reprennent ce matin mais ça n'a pas été possible en raison du bouleversement qu'il y a eu, les professeurs ont été convoqués pour témoigner devant le conseil d'administration de l'école hier soir, nous allons procéder aux obsèques de Minerva McGonagall et Filius Flitwick ce soir. Le conseil d'administration réfléchit, ils auraient voulu avoir les résultats des inspections des professeurs, mais elles n'ont pas encore eu lieu puisqu'on attendait la véritable rentrée le 2 septembre pour cela, le conseil va rendre sa décision ce soir concernant la nomination d'un nouveau directeur, le problème est qu'il va manquer deux professeurs, l'emploi du temps des autres va encore être surchargé, le nouveau Directeur aura déjà beaucoup de travail. Quant au Ministère, il va falloir que l'on s'active pour enfermer les Mangemorts capturés, ils vont être jugés rapidement et quasiment tous les membres du Ministère sont mobilisés pour l'organisation de ce grand procès, on en profitera pour juger également Mr Crabbe, le J.M.P capturé, dont le procès a été reporté, la prison d'Azkaban va être modifiée, la Porte à Transplaner y est installée, on va pouvoir transférer les prisonniers plus rapidement, et on limitera les risques d'évasion pendant le transfert. Tu vois donc l'ampleur du problème, déjà après la nomination du Directeur, les profs vont passer une nuit blanche à organiser leurs emplois du temps, ça va être difficile, mais ayant beaucoup de travail, je vais devoir vous laisser, vous êtes libres comme les autres élèves, et je vous conseille de prendre du repos avec tout ce que vous avez fait, les professeurs se sont accordés pour vous autoriser à ne pas faire vos devoirs si vous êtes trop épuisés, on va vous récompenser bientôt, on vous préviendra, bonne journée.

Ils ressortirent du bureau directorial, Harry regarda sa montre, il était déjà onze heures, les couloirs grouillaient à nouveau de monde, mais le parc n'était toujours pas accessible, probablement à cause des dragons qui étaient miraculeusement toujours attachés aux restes de la muraille.

Tous les regardaient encore une fois comme des héros mais ils ne s'en souciaient pas.

Qu'avez-vous fait hier ? demanda Harry.

On s'est occupés de l'AD, ils nous ont donné aussi la salle voisine, c'est mieux comme ça, on va pouvoir faire des groupes en fonction de ce que chacun veut apprendre. Et puis le soir, nous sommes allés chez Abelforth.

Harry fut étonné de voir que Hermione parle comme ça de Abelforth devant Ginny, Neville, et Luna et il lui lança un regard interrogateur.

C'est lui qui nous a dit de venir, expliqua-t-elle, avec Ginny, Luna et Neville, bien sûr, ça doit rester secret pour tous les autres, et on fait toujours comme si on ne le connaissait pas, il va falloir qu'on y retourne ce matin, il nous a dit qu'il voulait te voir dès que tu serais réveillé, il des choses importantes à dire.

Euh, allons-y alors…

Tu dois d'abord passer à l'infirmerie ! dit Hermione.

OK…

Ils se rendirent donc à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh lui donna une potion à l'aspect peu appétissant qu'il se força à boire, il ne sentit aucun effet et ils retournèrent immédiatement chez Abelforth en passant par la Salle du Phénix puis la salle Albus Dumbledore.

Abelforth était apparemment en train de regarder la télé qu'il avait oublié d'éteindre car on entendait une voix parler dans une langue inconnue, qui venait du couloir.

Quelle est cette voix ? demanda Harry.

Oho, j'ai oublié d'éteindre la télé, je regarde le journal télévisé japonais, c'est particulièrement intéressant…

Abelforth partit dans le couloir pour éteindre la télé avant de revenir alors que Luna semblait fascinée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Bien, Harry, j'ai déjà félicité tous tes camarades pour ce que vous avez fait, et je dois maintenant te féliciter toi aussi, sans toi, la victoire n'aurait pas été aussi facile, je pense simplement qu'elle aurait été impossible.

Harry ne répondit pas, il était très ému par tous ces compliments, cela lui faisait penser à Dumbledore, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Tu as dû te rendre compte d'une nouveauté, trois amis supplémentaires sont au courant de mon existence. Ils ont aidé et on prouvé leur fidélité, il doivent être au courant de certaines choses et j'ai appris l'existence de la Brigade des Griffons, c'est une bonne idée que tu ais pris l'initiative de t'entourer des personnes en qui tu as confiance. Evidemment, je te fais confiance car Albus m'en avait déjà parlé. Je vais donc récapituler tout ce que vous savez. La mort de mon frère était prévue et fait partie d'un plan ingénieux que je suis le seul à savoir, je m'occupe d'organiser la lutte contre Voldemort de manière à ce que Harry puisse l'affronter et le vaincre un jour. J'essaie d'établir une stratégie de combat et Harry apprend des sortilèges beaucoup plus puissants. Si vous le souhaitez, je vous enseignerai une magie plus puissante, Harry vous donnera de mes nouvelles mais je vous répète que l'important est que je reste secret…

Monsieur, le Ministre m'a dit que vous avez été Mangemort…

J'ai « été lié à des activités de Mangemort » en effet…

C'est donc vrai… dit Harry choqué.

Oui, mais ça c'est ce qu'on dit, le Ministère s'est fait un plaisir de cacher le fait que j'ai été soumis à l'Imperium jusqu'à ce que mon frère s'en rende compte. Ils n'ont pas apprécié en fait que j'ai fait quelques expériences sur des chèvres. Mais je te rassure Harry, il n'y a rien de grave et évidemment, je ne me suis pas laissé faire sans résister.

Ah, euh oui, je suppose, répondit Harry sur un ton d'excuse.

Bien, l'important de ce rendez-vous était la venue de Ginny, Luna, et Neville, c'est ça ?

Oui, répondit Harry.

Excellent, à propos de l'attaque, j'ai appris de source sûre que tu avais presque vaincu Voldemort…

Oui, j'ai utilisé la légilimancie.

Evidemment, cela confirme tout ce que nous avions dit, je te recommande seulement de rester prudent avec la légilimancie, je te conseille de l'utiliser dans le cas où la situation serait désespérée, pas avant, car tu as constaté que ça s'est retourné contre toi lorsque tu as affronté Pétunia. On ne va donc pas avoir d'entraînement aujourd'hui car tu as besoin de repos, mais tu peux utiliser la magie classique qui ne t'affaiblira pas, j'espère que Fumseck sera rapidement rétabli, ça ira beaucoup mieux pour tous les deux. Pour notre entraînement, on ne va pas perdre de temps pour continuer, il te reste encore tellement de choses à apprendre… je te contacterai donc par la méthode habituelle et tu peux venir quand tu veux chez moi si tu as des soucis, en attendant, j'ai vu que la finale des duels opposera Hermione et Harry, pas mal du tout, bonne chance à tous les deux évidemment, et bravo à Luna pour le tournoi des sixième année.

Merci, répondit Luna sur un ton mystérieux. Elle semblait absorbée dans la contemplation d'Abelforth.

Et bien bonne journée et à bientôt, Harry cependant, j'ai quelque chose à te dire en privé si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Euh d'accord, on va t'attendre dans la Salle du Phénix, Harry, dit Ginny.

Merci.

Ils partirent laissant Harry seul avec Abelforth.

Alors Harry, qu'as-tu à me raconter, j'ai senti que tu brûlais d'envie de poser une question…

Oui, à propos de Joe Jigger…

Ah, évidemment, j'étais sûr qu'on viendrait à ça…

Il est au courant à propos des Horcruxes, dit Harry gravement.

Il en a parlé ? demanda Abelforth.

Non, il a dit quelque chose comme « il te reste quelque chose à faire avant de tuer Voldemort », il a dit ça pour qu'il puisse récupérer son corps.

Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il est au courant pour les Horcruxes, il a simplement voulu parler de ton entraînement, il pense que tu dois être plus fort afin de le tuer, car je vais t'apprendre à le tuer, pas de la façon classique de tuer, mais la façon inconnue, nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Si Joe t'a dit ça, c'est qu'il doit garder une place importante auprès de Voldemort, tu as remarqué que lui et Severus se sont rapprochés de Voldemort après les évènements dont tu as été témoin dans ton rêve, et cela doit continuer, je lui ai dit que Voldemort devait rester en vie jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de l'anéantir définitivement, c'est un prétexte pour éviter d'avoir à parler des Horcruxes. Je te répète que pour le moment, seuls toi, Hermione, Ron, Severus, Dobby et moi sommes au courant, personne d'autre.

Mais alors qui est ce Joe Jigger, j'ai l'impression de le connaître…

C'est tout simplement Joe Jigger, je ne voix pas ce que tu veux dire, c'est un très ancien ami qui a accepté de m'aider, je te demande de ne plus parler de ça, cela fait partie du plan qu'a imaginé Albus, ils se sont contactés avant sa mort, Albus le connaissait bien aussi, donc à ce propos je te demande de ne plus poser de questions, ce serait une perte de temps, le plan continue de se dérouler comme prévu, il est clair que c'était le seul moyen de réussir devant l'ampleur du problème. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu seras prêt le moment venu. A moi de te poser des questions maintenant, il y a eu beaucoup de choses dans la _Gazette_ mais rien qui t'a concerné, je me suis arrêté à ce qui s'est passé après le sortilège Enmageznem que tu as lancé sur les Détraqueurs, et qui t'avait un peu affaibli, est-ce que tu t'es bien senti après au cours de la soirée.

Euh oui, pourquoi ?

Pour mesurer l'efficacité du traitement que tu as reçu, cela me permet d'orienter la suite de notre entraînement, pour savoir si je dois accentuer sur une puissance moins forte mais plus régulière ou une puissance par à coups, beaucoup plus forte à certains moments, aux bons moments…

Et vous pensez que c'est quoi le mieux ? demanda Harry.

Albus m'avait bien précisé qu'un mélange des deux est le plus acceptable pour toi, nous avons fait à forte puissance par moments, on va équilibrer pour essayer de stabiliser tes pouvoirs et rester à une puissance constante moyenne pour voir ce que ça donne, même si tu as de bonnes capacités pour te remettre en forme. On va faire un entraînement pluridisciplinaire qui touchera un peu plus la partie inconsciente de tes pouvoirs, pour ne pas trop t'affaiblir, nous allons entrer à nouveau dans une période de calme après cette attaque, je ne sais pas combien de temps elle va durer, mais c'est le moment de s'activer au lieu de prendre des vacances, de mon côté, je vais aussi veiller à ce que le plan soit accéléré, le problème est que nous avons besoin de Severus…

Ils l'ont capturé ! s'exclama Harry.

Oui, tu ne m'apprends rien, mais il te faut un temps d'adaptation après avoir passé une journée entière à dormir. Il va absolument falloir que l'on aide Severus à s'évader, on ne peut malheureusement pas compter sur Voldemort là-dessus, car il va rester clouer au lit pendant quelques semaines, afin de retrouver quelques forces. C'est pourquoi, il va falloir que l'on agisse nous-mêmes, ça va être difficile, et on va avoir besoin d'informations sur ce qui se passe au Ministère de la Magie, je compte sur ta très bonne relation avec le Ministre pour cela, mais il faudra évidemment rester prudent, on va cependant attendre son transfert à Azkaban et attaquer là-bas, ça serait plus simple que de surgir en plein milieu du Ministère, déguisés en Mangemorts pour l'aider à s'échapper. Il faudra faire cela dans quelques jours, je te préviendrai bien sûr. Il faut que tu saches que Severus a le rôle le plus difficile de tous, il doit ne pas tuer les Aurors, mais s'opposer à eux, tout en essayant de ne pas se faire attraper, mais sans se faire remarquer par Voldemort…

Le Ministre a dit qu'il s'est défendu avec de simples sortilèges, qu'il n'a pas utilisé de maléfices dangereux…

En effet, c'est les consignes qu'il doit suivre, tu vois la difficulté…

Oui, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place.

Il faut donc le libérer le plus rapidement possible pour qu'il puisse retrouver un peu de liberté tant que Voldemort est affaibli, il a droit à des vacances. Maintenant, à propos des Détraqueurs, je pense que vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, l'accès au parc pourrait être autorisé sans problème, je te préviendrai à la moindre menace mais tu peux considérer qu'il n'y a plus rien à craindre à Poudlard, d'autant plus que les J.M.P sont à Ste-Mangouste.

Il en reste encore quelques uns… dit Harry.

Oui, mais tu crois vraiment que à un ou deux, ils vont faire quelque chose, ils avaient déjà peur à sept ou huit, tu dois évidemment les surveiller de loin, mais espérons que l'éloignement de leurs camarades leur fera retrouver la raison. Voilà, l'attaque est donc définitivement terminée, il va falloir profiter de cette période, repose-toi bien quelques jours avant que l'entraînement devienne de plus en plus difficile.

Message aux lecteurs : étant donné que je rentre en classe préparatoire mathématiques physique, je n'aurais pas le temps d'écrire durant l'année scolaire, je vous retrouve donc à chaque période de vacances pour de nouveaux chapitre, la fiction n'étant bien sûr pas abandonnée, le plan étant prévu pour environ 180 chapitres qui seront tous fait, peu importe le temps que ça prendra, à bientôt !


	43. Espionnage au Ministère

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 43 : ESPIONNAGE AU MINISTERE**

Harry retourna à la Salle du Phénix, il savait que le retour à la normale serait long, mais il ne fallait pas perdre de temps, et il était décidé à libérer Rogue le plus rapidement possible.

Ginny l'embrassa, Harry lui avait manqué pendant toute cette journée. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui en espérant qu'il se réveillerait bientôt, mais Harry avait beaucoup de choses à faire maintenant, des choses très importantes pour l'avenir, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre une après-midi de libre.

Ron et Hermione, j'ai quelques trucs à vous dire, c'est très important, annonça Harry lorsque Ginny le lâcha enfin.

Euh oui pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

C'est urgent, je dois revoir Rufus et Lupin, on se reverra pour le repas de midi, à toute.

On ne peut pas venir ? le supplia Ginny.

Non, je pense que vous avez déjà pris trop de risques mardi soir, je le regrette, c'est de ma faute…

Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry, c'est nous qui avions voulu venir aider, dit Ginny.

Il ne le faut plus…

Mais maintenant, on ne va plus rester en retrait, on veut aider, ça nous concerne autant que toi ! s'exclama Ginny.

Non, ça ne vous concerne pas autant, dit Harry d'une voix faible.

Et pourquoi ?

Harry était très mal-à-l'aise, il ne savait pas quoi répondre sans révéler des choses qui devraient rester secrètes, il se contenta de sourire à Ginny espérant la convaincre. Neville et Luna semblait un peu plus disposés à accepter la décision, c'est pourquoi ils avaient préféré écouter sans rien dire, ils étaient cependant prêts à aider si on leur demandait.

Harry, on ne risque plus rien maintenant, dit Ginny, les Mangemorts sont attrapés et ils vont bientôt capturer Voldemort…

Non, la situation n'est pas aussi simple, nous vivons certes une période de calme, mais tu ne sais pas à quel point ce qui va se passer va être grave, nous allons à nouveau entrer en guerre, la pire guerre que l'on ait jamais vécue, peut-être dans quelques mois, dans quelques semaines, voire quelques jours…

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda Ginny.

Elle n'était pas la seule étonnée, tous les autres avaient les yeux écarquillés ce qui montrait qu'ils avaient du mal à accepter ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Ecoute Ginny, il ne faut pas que tu t'occupes de tout ça, c'est beaucoup trop compliqué, Voldemort a essayé de me tuer car il pensait que je pourrais être une menace pour lui, et tu as vu qu'il m'a en même temps transféré des pouvoirs, je sais de quelle nature est son pouvoir, je m'entraîne aussi pour trouver un moyen de le tuer, c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça, mais personne d'autre ne le peut, à part contre les Mangemorts. Mais en ce qui me concerne je m'occupe de Voldemort, et il est préférable que personne d'autre ne s'en occupe pour éviter encore des morts inutiles parce qu'on lutte sans réfléchir avant…

Harry venait d'inventer une version un peu déformée de la prophétie car il jugeait que devant les questions de Ginny, c'était le seul moyen efficace d'arrêter la discussion. Cela avait fonctionné, Ginny semblait comprendre un peu plus qu'il ne servait à rien de poser des questions. Elle se contenta de répondre :

Ca aurait été plus simple de dire cela dès le début, dit-elle un peu en colère.

J'imaginais que tu me croirais directement si je te disais quelque chose…

Harry avait pris involontairement un ton un peu trop glacial et il le regrettait déjà.

Ginny qui avait un peu les larmes aux yeux depuis le début de la conversation sembla soudain retrouver de l'énergie.

Ca veut dire quoi ça ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Harry ne répondit pas.

Bien, j'ai compris, je vais laisser _monsieur Harry Potter_ aller sauver le monde…

Elle se retourna et partit en marchant rapidement.

Ginny !

Mais il était trop tard, elle était déjà partie dans le couloir de l'entrée de la Salle du Phénix.

Neville, Ron, Hermione et Luna avaient assisté bêtement à la scène et aucun d'eux n'osait parler, Harry était devenu très rouge et il tenta de se rassurer.

Bien euh… tout s'arrangera après, Ron et Hermione, vous pouvez venir ?

OK, répondit Ron.

Harry se rendit avec Ron et Hermione dans une salle de classe vide la plus proche et ferma la porte pour être sûr de ne pas être entendu, Hermione jeta d'ailleurs provisoirement un sortilège d'Impassibilité qu'elle devait évidemment avoir appris dans un livre.

Harry, pourquoi dis-tu que l'on va entrer en guerre ? demanda Hermione.

C'est évident, répondit Harry, tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Pétunia, elle veut prendre Voldemort à son service, mais Voldemort ne se laissera jamais faire, il risque de se cacher en attendant de retrouver des forces, ça va prendre plusieurs jours ou peut-être plusieurs semaines mais il voudra retrouver le pouvoir. Mais ils sont forts tous les deux et ils ne voudront pas s'affronter directement…

Oui, voilà, c'est comme la guerre froide, évidemment…

La quoi ? demanda Ron.

Bien sûr, vous êtes vraiment incultes, c'est une étape importante de l'histoire moldue !

Et qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire ? demanda Ron grossièrement.

Ca pourrait nous être utile si ce que dit Harry est vrai, il y aura probablement des similitudes entres les deux guerres.

Que s'est-il passé pendant la guerre froide ? demanda Harry qui avait un très vague souvenir d'un cours à l'école primaire.

Tu n'as pas dû écouter beaucoup en cours… dit Hermione. La guerre froide a opposé pendant un demi-siècle les Etats-Unis et l'URSS qui menaçaient d'utiliser la bombe atomique, chacun des deux avait peur de l'autre mais c'était une véritable guerre de la volonté, ils essayaient de rallier le plus possible de gens de leur côté, le monde est resté bipolaire pendant un siècle jusqu'à l'éclatement de l'URSS, et maintenant c'est terminé et les Etats-Unis sont ressortis triomphants. C'est comme un vase communiquant si vous voulez, lorsque l'adversaire principal disparaît, vous montez en puissance. Si vraiment Pétunia et Voldemort se font la guerre, l'un d'eux va finir par l'emporter et il sera craint par tous…

C'est quoi l'_Uhèrecesse_ ? demanda Ron.

_U-R-S-S_, un pays qui a éclaté, répondit Hermione.

Eclaté, waohh ! c'est si puissant que ça leurs bombes _assomiques_…

Ron, ça n'a rien de marrant, la bombe atomique a fait des centaines de milliers de morts !

Je n'ai pas dit que c'était marrant, répondit Ron étonné de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, je voulais juste dire que les moldus sont aussi dangereux que nous finalement.

C'est pour cela que la coopération entre sorciers et moldus me semble essentielle, dit Hermione, j'imagine que c'est un grand enjeu pour notre communauté à l'avenir, les prochains ministres devront se pencher sur le problème, le monde de la Magie et le monde moldu devront se rencontrer certainement si nous voulons une paix durable.

Tu devrais devenir Ministre, répondit Ron, mais ça ira tant que tu ne remplaces pas le Quidditch par le _bootfall_.

Le football, corrigea Harry.

Ron, il n'y a pas que le sport dans la vie.

Bien, il y a autre chose d'important, il faut faire évader Rogue le plus rapidement possible… coupa Harry.

Ron et Hermione se turent, le problème était énorme, ils savaient que le Ministère était rempli d'Aurors, que les prisonniers étaient sous haute surveillance.

Harry, c'est impossible… dit doucement Hermione.

Si, c'est possible et nous devons réussir, après tout ce qu'a fait Rogue, c'est la moindre des choses de le laisser avoir un peu de repos après tout ça, ce serait une drôle de façon de le remercier que de le laisser pourrir à Azkaban. On le libérera le plus vite possible, peut-être pendant son transfert, ce sera certainement plus simple, mais pour s'organiser, on doit avoir des dates précises. Donc pour ça, il faut que l'on tire les informations à Scrimgeour dès que l'on peut. Il est occupé pour le moment mais il va falloir l'attraper dès qu'on le revoie, en faisant attention qu'il ne soupçonne rien, il doit certainement ensuite revenir pour des réunions avec les profs pour qu'ils nomment le nouveau directeur, on va forcément le revoir mais il faut faire vite... quelle heure est-il ?

Onze heures moins vingt, répondit Hermione après avoir regardé sa montre.

OK, on aura peut-être le temps d'obtenir des informations avant midi… si le transfert des prisonniers se fait rapidement, il faut pouvoir être prêt, je pense que Scrimgeour sera pressé de les enfermer à Azkaban, ils vont vouloir faire vite, il faut déjà voir où est la Porte à Transplaner qui mène à Azkaban…

On va au Ministère maintenant ? s'étonna Hermione.

Je vais d'abord aller voir Ginny, expliqua Harry, et puis on essaiera ensuite de voir Tonks ou Kingsley… on fera semblant de leur demander des nouvelles…

Quelques minutes après, Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor alors que leurs camarades les accueillaient chaleureusement, ils étaient maintenant considérés par tous comme de véritables héros.

Ils purent finalement entrer dans l'appartement lorsque tous s'éloignèrent un peu et Harry fut ravi d'y retrouver Ginny.

Elle sanglotait doucement, allongée sur son lit.

Lorsque Harry entra dans la chambre, elle se leva immédiatement et l'embrassa ce qui redonna soudainement le moral à Harry. La scène qui s'était produite il y a quelques minutes dans la Salle du Phénix l'avait profondément troublé en fait, même s'il ne l'avait pas laisser paraître.

Excuse-moi, murmura Ginny.

Ce n'est rien, c'est de ma faute, répondit Harry.

Harry réussit finalement à faire comprendre à Ginny qu'il était mieux pour elle qu'elle ne s'occupe pas de tout ce qu'il faisait à propos de Voldemort, non sans lui avoir promis de passer plus de temps avec elle.

A onze heures et demie, Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent au bureau des Aurors au deuxième étage où il n'y avait qu'un sorcier de garde, qui, à ses habits, ne devait pas être un Auror. Il semblait complètement exténué mais très heureux.

Cela changeait vraiment de d'habitude où au moins cinq Aurors gardaient en permanence la Porte à Transplaner.

Harry Potter ! balbutia le sorcier…

Bonjour, nous voudrions voir le Ministre, répondit Harry.

Bien sûr, je vais vous y accompagner, répondit-il.

Ce n'est pas la peine, merci, répondit Harry, nous savons où c'est.

D'accord, bonne visite…

Ils passèrent par la Porte à Transplaner. Le couloir du Département de la Lutte contre la Magie Noire était rempli de monde, des sorciers sortaient sans cesse des bureaux pour aller dans des bureaux d'en face. Les notes de service étaient tellement nombreuses qu'elles n'arrêtaient pas de se heurter entre elles et contre le plafond et les murs, lorsqu'elles ne heurtaient pas les têtes des sorciers qui passaient dans le couloir. Elles produisaient le même bruit qu'un journal qui s'envole, bruit qui s'ajoutait au brouhaha des discussions.

Même les Aurors ne prêtaient pas attention à eux, ils discutaient entre eux, s'échangeaient des parchemins sur lesquels étaient parfois tracés des grands plans de bâtiments. Tous étaient absorbés dans leur travail et il était très probable qu'ils n'aient presque pas dormi de la nuit qui avait suivi l'attaque.

Une grande partie des sorciers qui travaillaient aujourd'hui dans ce Département semblait provenir d'autres Départements du ministère afin de palier à la quantité incroyable de travail qu'avait nécessité l'attaque.

Ils passèrent devant la porte du bureau de Kingsley qui était ouverte ; celui-ci discutait très sérieusement avec Stridus Shiner ainsi que Mr Weasley et deux autres sorciers plutôt jeunes.

C'était dans ce bureau que se trouvait la Porte à Transplaner qui menait au Terrier, mais celle qui intéressait Harry était celle qui menait à la prison d'Azkaban.

Il faut trouver la Porte à Transplaner qui mène à Azkaban, murmura Harry à Ron et Hermione.

Quoi ! on ne va quand même pas aller à Azkaban ! s'étonna Hermione.

Chut, dit Harry, c'est uniquement pour repérer aujourd'hui, je veux seulement savoir où elle est avant le jour où vous savez quoi (il baissa vraiment la voix de manière à ce que même Ron et Hermione aient du mal à l'entendre, mais c'était inutile à cause du vacarme environnant).

Tu crois qu'on devrait demander ? demanda Ron.

Ronnie, ça ferait franchement louche, répondit Hermione. Il faut l'évoquer dans une conversation, tu vas voir…

Elle entra dans le bureau de Kingsley qui finit par se détourner de la conversation.

Ah ! salut, dit-il. Comment vas-tu Harry ? Rufus m'a dit que tu étais de nouveau en forme.

Oui, merci ça va bien, répondit Harry.

Vous aviez quelque chose de particulier à dire ? demanda Kinglsey.

Euh non, répondit Hermione, on s'inquiète juste à propos des Mangemorts, on est vraiment pressés qu'ils soient jugés.

Ils vont d'abord être transférés à Azkaban provisoirement en attendant leur jugement.

A Azkaban, ah oui ? dit Hermione sur un ton intéressé. Mais le transfert risque d'être dangereux, non ?

Harry trouva que les intentions d'Hermione étaient flagrantes. Mais Kingsley lui répondit, il ne pouvait se douter de rien.

Oh, on ne risque rien, ils seront transférés discrètement par la Porte à Transplaner dans peu de temps, nous organisons tout en ce moment, cela doit rester secret momentanément.

Elle est donc installée ? demanda Hermione.

Oui, c'est récent, nous l'avons mise directement ici pour limiter les risques d'évasion, elle donne dans les sous-sols de la prison, tout est rempli de sortilèges anti-transplanage, le Département des Mystères aimerait bien inventer un sortilège anti-Magie, mais cela fait cinquante ans qu'ils essaient, aucune piste n'a pu être exploitée. Je ne connais pas vraiment en détail leurs idées, mais je sais qu'ils étudiaient actuellement la magie d'un animal peu connu qui possède justement des pouvoirs proches de celui recherchés, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ils n'arrivent pas à reproduire cette magie. On garde quand même espoir, Rufus a largement fait développer le Département des Mystères, tout est organisé maintenant, il a une réelle utilité alors qu'avant, on se demandait vraiment à quoi cela servait.

Mais tous ces gens ne risquent pas de se rendre librement à la prison d'Azkaban ? demanda Hermione.

Non, évidemment, la Porte est toujours gardée, et elle est d'autant plus bien gardée que c'est la seule qui n'a pas été traitée avec un sortilège qui repousse la Marque des Ténèbres pour permettre le transfert des Mangemorts. Et puis ça n'intéresse personne de visiter les sous-sols d'Azkaban…

Evidemment, répondit Hermione, donc c'est sûr que tout se passera bien, maintenant qu'on est presque débarrassés, il serait dommage de tout gâcher.

Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, tout ira bien, si tu veux, je vais te montrer rapidement…

Oh mais je vous crois, tant que tout est bien organisé, c'est juste qu'il…

Non, tu ne me crois pas vraiment, venez…

Harry trouva la tactique d'Hermione parfaite, il aurait paru louche de vouloir absolument voir cette porte, mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne voulait pas la voir au risque que cela se produise vraiment. Elle avait donc opté pour cette méthode qui consistait à conduire Kingsley à lui montrer de lui-même.

Kingsley sortit de son bureau et tourna à gauche, puis il prit le même couloir où se trouvait l'escalier qui menait à l'étage supérieur et au bureau du Ministre. Il y avait un autre couloir qui était presque complètement plongé dans l'obscurité juste sur la droite de l'escalier. Ils n'y voyaient rien à part une légère lueur tout au bout du long couloir.

Le couloir tournait brutalement vers la droite et ils se retrouvèrent face à une autre Porte à Transplaner, à côté de laquelle étaient placés deux Aurors. De l'autre côté, il y avait une pièce très sombre au bout de laquelle on pouvait voir une lourde porte métallique gardée par deux autres Aurors.

Tu dois passer, Kingsley ? demanda un des Aurors.

Non, je faisais visiter ces jeunes gens, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, le fils d'Arthur, ils le peuvent bien après ce qu'ils ont fait.

Les deux sorciers essayèrent de les distinguer dans la pénombre.

En fait, ils craignaient que l'on n'ait pas des mesures de sécurité suffisantes, je leur montrais donc que la Porte était gardée.

Ne craignez rien, affirma l'Auror.

OK merci, John, répondit Kingsley. Harry, Hermione, Ron, tout va bien maintenant ?

Oui, répondit Hermione, on va peut-être essayer de voir Rufus quand même.

D'accord, je vous laisse aller le voir, mais il risque d'être occupé.

Harry, Ron et Hermione montèrent à l'étage supérieur et frappèrent à la porte du bureau de Rufus Scrimgeour.

Après quelques instants, le jeune assistant du Ministre, un dénommé Mike Brown, ouvrit la porte.

Bonjour, nous voudrions voir le Ministre, expliqua Hermione.

Le Ministre ne peut pas vous recevoir…

Qui c'est ? demanda la voix de Scrimgeour derrière.

Trois jeunes gens, monsieur le Ministre.

Ah oui, ils peuvent venir…

L'assistant sembla un peu énervé, c'était compréhensible de sa part, il semblait toujours submergé de travail, son bureau était recouvert de courrier et une grande partie des lettres de service lui étaient destinées. Habituellement, Rufus Scrimgeour semblait avoir peu de travail mais cette fois il avait lui aussi beaucoup de parchemins sur son bureau. Et le jeune assistant savait que si le Ministre recevait de la visite, ce serait lui qui rattraperait le temps perdu.

Je vois que décidément vous aimez vous occuper de cette histoire, dit Rufus en faisant de la place sur le bureau.

On veut juste suivre le déroulement, maintenant que l'on y a beaucoup participé, expliqua Harry.

Monsieur le Ministre, le labo confirme qu'ils ont suffisamment de Veritaserum pour les interrogatoires.

Ah merci Mike, parfait, vous pouvez leur répondre qu'ils n'ont plus qu'à rassembler les flacons et les faire monter dans le bureau de Kröfberg.

Ce sera fait…

On essaye que tout se passe le plus rapidement possible, expliqua Rufus, les interrogatoires vont avoir lieu dès que possible lorsque les prisonniers auront été transférés, on va commencer par Rogue, nous sommes très heureux de l'avoir attrapé, je ne pense pas que Pétunia en savait autant que lui…

Harry semblait soudainement absent, il réfléchissait. S'ils interrogeaient Rogue, il savait que tout était terminé, ils apprendraient que Harry et lui se voyaient souvent et ils lui poseraient plein de questions, Harry serait obligé de montrer la lettre de Dumbledore, à moins qu'il accepte d'entrer en guerre ouverte contre le Ministère.

Quand est-ce que les prisonniers seront transférés ? demanda-t-il.

Nous espérons que cela sera fait demain matin, nous pourrions ainsi procéder aux interrogatoires demain après-midi.

Harry réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire, il fallait qu'il fasse évader Rogue pendant la nuit, cela serait évidemment impossible à faire durant le transfert étant donné que tous les Aurors seraient probablement mobilisés. L'évasion devait avoir lieu lorsqu'il serait encore au Ministère, car Harry pouvait y aller et venir sans éveiller de soupçons En revanche, il aurait semblé bizarre de le voir se balader à Azkaban.

Il restait cependant maintenant à savoir où étaient enfermés les Mangemorts qui avaient été capturés afin de pouvoir organiser l'évasion.

Et les Mangemorts sont enfermés ici, au Département de la Lutte contre la Magie Noire ? demanda Harry faisant semblant d'être étonné.

Qui a dit ça ? demanda Scrimgeour. Ils sont en sous-sols, au Département des Mystères.

Et comment vous allez faire pour les faire aller jusqu'à la Porte à Transplaner ? demanda Harry.

Ils vont passer par les ascenseurs…

Par les ascenseurs ! s'exclama Harry, mais c'est trop risqué !

Non évidemment, pas les ascenseurs normaux, les ascenseurs secrets, ils vont du Département des Mystères, ils ne sont pas publics, ils servent normalement pour permettre au Langues de Plomb de mener des expériences dans leur Département mais aussi dans le grenier. Mais il y a aussi un arrêt ici évidemment.

Est-ce que les ascenseurs sont protégés contre le transplanage tout comme le reste ? demanda Harry.

Oui évidemment, le transfert se fera dans la discrétion et il n'y aura pas de risques. Mais franchement, ne vous occupez pas de tout ça, profitez de cette journée, vous n'avez rien à faire, je ne sais pas si McGon… euh si on vous laisserait jouer au Quidditch.

Scrimgeour se tut un moment et personne d'autre ne parla, la mort de McGonagall était un évènement traumatisant, tous l'avaient provisoirement laissée de côté pour le moment, mais ils savaient que l'enterrement serait un moment douloureux, tout comme celui de Flitwick et des deux Aurors morts.

Harry fut le premier à reprendre la conversation :

Qui sera le nouveau Directeur ? demanda-t-il.

Je n'en sais rien, répondit Scrimgeour, c'est le conseil d'administration de l'école qui décide, mais je vais avouer que je ne connais même pas la moitié des membres… Il me semble qu'ils privilégient en général l'ancien Directeur Adjoint car il a un peu plus d'expérience, mais ça ne veut vraiment rien dire cette fois-ci, ça fait moins de deux mois que Chourave a été nommée, ils pourraient éventuellement vouloir nommer Remus, mais je doute qu'il accepte à cause de son travail, et puis finalement, Chourave est à Poudlard depuis longtemps, les autres professeurs sont moins anciens. Elle a de plus toujours été plutôt bien organisée, je pense que leur choix devrait être rapide.

Oui, ça serait logique, répondit Hermione.

Est-ce qu'on sera libres demain aussi ? demanda Ron avec espoir.

Non, je pense que pendant la nuit, tout va être organisé. Et pour vous les septième année, Maugrey veut vous prendre toute la journée…

Toute la journée ! s'exclama Ron. Déjà que ses cours sont fatigants…

Oui, mais il veut vous préparer à votre examen de samedi, il a décidé de le maintenir, même si vous ne serez pas prêts en sortilèges. Mais bon, pour ça vous devriez lui demander maintenant, il en sait beaucoup plus que moi. Apparemment, je crois qu'il reste à Poudlard aujourd'hui avec Roselyne, ils s'occupent des duels...

Ils vont faire la finale aujourd'hui ? demanda Hermione.

Je ne sais pas, répondit Scrimgeour, demandez-ui.

Ce n'est pas important, répondit Harry, on verra bien, le plus important est que l'on retrouve Voldemort le plus rapidement possible.

Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas vraiment notre objectif principal, il est inoffensif, on doit s'occuper des Mangemorts et puis d'informer les gens, le nombre de rumeurs qui se sont propagées depuis l'attaque est incroyable, beaucoup de gens affirment que Voldemort est mort, ce qui est faux bien sûr, et puis Rita Sketter a dit qu'il y avait eu des manquements à la sécurité dans l'école, on doit donc démentir tout ça en envoyant des lettres aux parents… C'est aussi très urgent, il ne faudrait pas que les parents retirent leurs enfants de l'école…

Ils ne les retireront pas, dit Ron, les parents vont bien se rendre compte que leurs enfants sont encore en vie !

Monsieur le Ministre, une nouvelle histoire de toilettes régurgitantes, le problème est que la police a tenté d'arrêter le sorcier, et qu'il s'est envolé sur un balai devant eux…

Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? demanda Scrimgeour, répondez-leur qu'ils savent quoi faire, on a déjà suffisamment de choses à faire ici…

On entendit un crissement de pneus et un gros choc. Le bruit venait de la rue en bas.

APPELEZ LES POMPIERS ! hurla une femme.

Scrimgeour se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre, tous se rapprochèrent, un camion venait de s'encastrer dans la vitrine d'un magasin de chaussures en face.

APPELLEZ LES POMPIERS ! hurla à nouveau une femme.

Elle va se taire, celle-là, grogna Scrimgeour alors que la femme venait à nouveau de crier. Et puis tant pis, elle n'avait qu'à se taire avant…

Il sortit sa baguette et lui envoya un gros jet d'eau en plein sur la tête, éclaboussant en même temps une vingtaine de personnes qui étaient proches d'elle.

Tous levèrent la tête pour regarder d'où l'eau venait et Scrimgeour leur cria :

ON NE POURRA DECIDEMENT JAMAIS ETRE TRANQUILLES ICI ? C'est incroyable ça, ils nous ont déjà embêté avec leur déménagement l'autre fois… le camion était resté coincé en faisant une manœuvre, et tous n'arrêtaient pas de klaxonner.

Mais enfin, c'est peut-être grave ! dit Hermione.

La police est à peine à une centaine de mètres, ils doivent déjà être là, ce n'est pas la peine de hurler comme ça… Mike, demandez aux Mystères quand est-ce qu'ils insonoriseront les vitres, ça devient urgent.

Bien Monsieur le Ministre.

Et à Poudlard, les murailles vont êtres reconstruites ? demanda Hermione.

Oui, bien sûr, mais on va faire ça un peu mieux, on avait fait ça rapidement à cause de la menace des Détraqueurs, on savait que cela signifiait qu'une attaque se préparait, mais il nous était impossible de savoir quand, les Aurors n'enquêtaient pas beaucoup, c'était trop risqué dans ce brouillard… mais maintenant, nous allons fouiller la grotte où se cachaient les Mangemorts, on va peut-être y trouver des indices. Pour l'instant, on ne fouille pas, il y a juste des Aurors en permanence pour s'assurer que Voldemort n'y retournerait pas. On espère pouvoir le capturer au cas où il reviendrait, mais il ne faut pas rêver, il doit être très loin maintenant.

Oui, il doit être loin, répéta Harry. Pour l'instant, il faut se concentrer sur le procès des Mangemorts, tant qu'ils seront gardés, Voldemort sera inactif. Personne ne se joindra à lui si les gens savent qu'il est en voie d'être capturé et qu'il est affaibli…

Oui bien sûr, nous continuons de rassurer les gens, la _Gazette du Sorcier _a été très bien dans ses articles, à part lorsque c'était Rita Sketter… Mais dans l'ensemble, on est content de ce qu'ils ont dit, on aurait pu s'attendre à pire de leur part.

Scrimgeour regarda sa montre.

Vous devriez vraiment aller manger maintenant, le repas va bientôt être servi, et encore une fois, profitez de votre journée…

Lorsqu'ils repassèrent dans le couloir pour se rendre à Poudlard, Harry eut une idée.

Il faudrait arriver à prendre un de ces plans, chuchota-t-il.

En effet, un sorcier venait d'en poser un dans un bureau vide, c'était l'occasion de le prendre.

Bonne idée, répondit Ron.

Vous ne croyez pas que c'est risqué, voler des documents confidentiels en plein dans le Ministère, on pourrait finir à Azkaban ! dit Hermione.

Ce n'est pas grave… _Wingardium leviosa _!

Harry avait discrètement levé sa baguette et le plan se souleva du bureau, Harry devait ne pas attirer l'attention et il lui fit faire tout le tour du bureau en rasant les murs, bien qu'il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Ron parlaient pour ne pas paraître louches.

Finalement, un évènement leur laissa le champ totalement libre, deux policiers venaient d'arriver par les ascenseurs à l'autre bout du couloir. Tous les sorciers s'étaient arrêtés pour les regarder.

Les deux policiers semblaient comme dans un rêve bizarre. Ils n'avaient jamais vu de papiers en forme d'avion se diriger tous seuls, ils n'avait pas vu de flammes qui avaient une couleur verte, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi des gens étaient vêtus aussi bizarrement et pourquoi dans les bureaux les plumes écrivaient toutes seules sur des parchemins.

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait récupéré le parchemin et l'avait plié pour le mettre dans sa poche.

Nous aimerions savoir qui a lancé de l'eau sur les passants en dessous ? demanda l'un des policiers au sorcier d'accueil du Département, ça venait de l'étage le plus haut.

Il y a encore un étage au-dessus, répondit le sorcier.

Et est-ce que vous pourriez nous expliquer pourquoi dans cet immeuble les gens sont aussi bizarres ? demanda l'autre, personne n'a voulu nous répondre.

Il semblerait plutôt que ce soit vous qui soyez bizarre, répondit le sorcier avec un sourire.

Tous les sorciers murmuraient en montrant du doigt les deux policiers qui n'aimaient pas du tout la situation.

Il était surprenant de voir que ces deux policiers étaient arrivés là… en théorie, ils n'auraient même pas dû pouvoir entrer dans le hall d'entrée du Ministère de la Magie.

Les deux hommes commencèrent à s'engager dans le couloir lorsque le sorcier d'accueil dit :

Attendez, messieurs les moldus, vous n'avez pas le droit de pénétrer dans cet endroit.

Les deux policiers se retournèrent, surpris.

En tant que représentants de l'ordre public, nous nous devons d'intervenir et nous nous octroyons le droit d'entrer.

Vous vous octroyez le droit d'entrer, je ne crois pas, vous aurez de la chance si le Ministre veut bien descendre vous parler, mais sinon je crains que vous ne deviez faire demi-tour rapidement.

Le Ministre ? demanda l'un des policiers qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Oui, le Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour, répondit le sorcier.

Il sortit un parchemin et écrivit quelques mots, puis d'un coup de baguette magique, le parchemin se transforma en un avion de papier qui s'envola dans le couloir, sous les yeux ébahis des policiers.

Je me demande comment vous avez fait pour entrer ici, dit le sorcier, en général, l'entrée reste impossible aux moldus…

Pourriez-vous nous dire ce que c'est « moldu » ? demanda l'un d'eux.

Devant ce qui se passait devant eux, ils avaient renoncé à vouloir parler à Scrimgeour.

Moldus ? ce sont les gens comme vous, qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques…

A cet instant, Rufus Scrimgeour venait d'arriver.

Bonjour messieurs, dit Scrimgeour aux deux policiers.

C'est vous qui avez envoyé un seau d'eau ? demanda l'un des policiers.

Oui c'est moi…

Dans ce cas, nous allons vous emmener au commissariat.

Aha ! vous êtes très drôle, mais je crois que vous vous trompez, si vous croyez que j'allais vraiment vous lancer un seau d'eau, c'est tellement plus simple comme ça…

Et il leva sa baguette d'où sortit un puissant jet d'eau que les deux policiers reçurent en pleine face.

Vous constatez que c'est beaucoup plus simple… dit Scrimgeour.

Les deux policiers se relevèrent et sortirent leur pistolet.

Vous allez nous suivre maintenant, dit froidement l'un d'eux.

Oho, merveilleux, un euh… comment appelez vous-ça ? cette espèce de bâton métallique ?

Un pistolet, et vous avez intérêt à nous suivre si vous ne voulez pas que l'on s'en serve.

Mais je vous en prie, j'adorerais voir comment ça fonctionne, dit Scrimgeour.

Il s'approcha du policier qui était pétrifié et lui prit le pistolet des mains.

L'autre le pointa vers Scrimgeour l'air terrifié. Scrimgeour fit semblant de tirer sur le policier et celui-ci réagit. Une détonation se produit qui effraya tous les sorciers qui ne connaissaient pas le fonctionnement d'un pistolet.

Mais la balle n'avait pas atteint Scrimgeour, elle avait tout simplement fondu au milieu de son trajet et c'était écrasée sur la moquette qui laissa s'échapper une forte odeur de grillé.

Finalement, Scrimgeour prit également le second pistolet et dit :

Bien, je crois qu'on va vous faire oublier tout ça maintenant… mais d'abord, comment avez-vous fait pour arriver là ?

Euh… nous cherchions comment entrer… et nous avons soudain été aspirés à travers le sol, on s'est retrouvés dans un grand hall, il y a avait des nuages…

Ah oui, le ciel magique bien sûr…

Et puis… on a demandé qui avait jeté de l'eau dans la rue… on nous a répondu d'aller voir en haut…

Bien sûr, mais maintenant vous saurez que ce n'est pas la peine de venir, vous nous faites perdre du temps pour rien.

Allons-y, dit Harry à Hermione et Ron, maintenant que l'on est un peu plus au courant, on n'a plus besoin de rester…

Ils s'éloignèrent vers la Porte à Transplaner.

Alden, tu n'aurais pas vu mon parchemin, je suis presque sûr de l'avoir posé sur ce bureau tout à l'heure.

Harry, Ron et Hermione passèrent comme si de rien était, un léger sourire au coin de leurs lèvres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, les derniers élèves étaient en train de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le repas. Il n'y avait pas les quatre tables comme d'habitude mais une multitude de petites tables suffisantes pour accueillir une dizaine de personnes. Il en était de même pour la table des professeurs.

On voyait en fait les restes du passage du troll à cet endroit, par endroits, le carrelage était arraché, et le mur du fond avait été abîmé par les coups de massue du troll. Seul le plafond magique semblait inchangé, éternel…

Neville, Dean et Seamus étaient seuls à une table et ils s'installèrent avec eux.

A la table des professeurs, ceux-ci étaient très mal à l'aise, et surtout le professeur Chourave qui était à la place de la Directrice. Même Mrs Bett, qui était plutôt joyeuse habituellement, avait l'air un peu triste. Quant à Hagrid, il n'était pas à table et Harry se disait qu'il fallait absolument qu'ils aillent le voir, il devait être très mal.

Votre attention s'il vous plaît, dit le professeur Chourave qui venait de se lever.

Elle n'eut absolument aucun mal à obtenir le silence qui était déjà quasi parfait, à part les murmures des élèves qui n'osaient pas trop avoir l'air joyeux.

Merci, je voulais vous donner précisément les instructions pour les prochains jours. Vous savez que le conseil d'administration de l'école élira un nouveau directeur cette nuit, en attendant, nous voulions absolument que les cours reprennent dès demain matin, pour cela, nous nous sommes organisés avec mes collègues de la manière suivante. Pour les première année, c'est le professeur Lupin qui vous prendra en charge toute la journée, vous ferez notamment avec lui un bilan de tout ce que vous avez appris depuis votre arrivée. Pour les deuxième année, vous aurez cours le matin avec le professeur Tonks et l'après-midi avec le professeur Ombrage. Pour les troisième année, c'est plus compliqué, vous aurez le matin vos options et l'après-midi cours avec le professeur Tonks, chacun sait donc ce qu'il a à faire. Pour les quatrième année, vous aurez botanique avec le professeur Zeffira le matin et défense contre les forces du Mal avec Mrs Bett l'après-midi. Pour les cinquième année, le professeur Philipett s'occupera de vous le matin, les professeurs Hagrid et Gobe-Planche vous prendront en charge l'après-midi. Pour les sixième année, le professeur Strout s'occupera de vous le matin et le professeur Zeffira l'après-midi. Enfin pour les septième année, le professeur Maugrey s'occupera de vous toute la journée, accompagné du professeur Tonks l'après-midi et de Mrs Bett le matin. Les examens de samedi sont annulés pour tous les élèves sauf les septième année. Pour aujourd'hui, vous êtes toujours libres cette après-midi, vous devriez cependant profiter de cette après-midi pour vos reposer, vous avez pu assister ce matin à des duels libres. Cependant cette après-midi, vous aurez la possibilité d'assister à la finale du tournoi des septième année qui devrait être d'une grande qualité…

C'est cette après-midi ! dit Harry en se tournant vers Hermione.

Je ne savais pas, dit-elle, il faudra aller voir Mrs Bett.

… m'a fait part du calendrier des matchs de Quidditch pour cette année scolaire, il est dans l'intérêt des équipes que celles-ci sont constituées le plus rapidement possible. Etant donné que tout ceci avait été rendu impossible à cause de la brume, tout recommencera normalement dès que possible, le projet de jouer les matchs au Canada étant annulé.

Il y eut un grand « Oh ! » de déception dans la salle mais le professeur Chourave sourit.

Mais la mauvaise nouvelle pourrait être complétée d'une bonne nouvelle, l'équipe du Canada est prête à venir jouer un match amical contre l'équipe d'Angleterre spécialement pour vous à Poudlard, en préparation de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

La joie était rapidement revenue sur les visages des élèves.

Vous devez donc ne pas laisser apparaître de vous une mauvaise image dans la presse… je vous remercierais de garder un bon comportement comme vous l'avez fait depuis le début de l'année. Maintenant, en ce qui concerne les obsèques du professeur McGonagall et du professeur Flitwick…

Le professeur Chrourave tressaillit, des larmes qui lui étaient impossibles de retenir étaient apparues dans ses yeux.

Leurs familles ont accepté qu'ils soient enterrés ici, la cérémonie aura lieu dimanche, vos parents sont les bienvenus pour leur rendre l'hommage qui leur est dû. Nous avons pour projet de décorer les tombes avec des fleurs, nous vous serions donc reconnaissants d'y laisser un bouquet de fleurs chacun, avec un message d'adieu. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne après-midi et je vous remercierais d'être raisonnables pour nous permettre de remettre en ordre l'école le plus rapidement possible, merci de votre compréhension et de votre aide.

Le repas se déroula dans un silence total, il est vrai que l'atmosphère était assez lugubre, de longs tissus noirs ornaient les poutres du plafond de la Grande Salle. Dehors, il ne faisait pas beau du tout, et ce n'était pas à cause des Détraqueurs cette fois-ci. Le ciel était rempli de gros nuages noirs et la pluie martelait les vitres de la Grande Salle.

Seamus et Dean n'avaient pas arrêté de poser des questions à Harry, Neville, Hermione et Ron sur ce qui s'était passé durant l'attaque, il leur manquait en fait le moment où Harry avait affronté Voldemort.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler et il n'avait pas dit comment il l'avait vaincu, il avait juste décrit assez rapidement le combat.

Est-ce qu'on pourra un jour apprendre le sortilège que tu as utilisé sur les Détraqueurs, pendant l'AD ? demanda Seamus.

Il est très difficile, expliqua Harry.

En fait, coupa Hermione, seuls les sorciers qui ont un certain pouvoir peuvent l'utiliser, Harry a la faculté de bien percevoir les rayonnements magiques, il peut ainsi créer des sortilèges plus puissants, personne n'y arrive, moi non plus je ne pourrais pas apprendre ce sortilège.

Whao, je ne savais pas que c'était possible, dit Seamus. Mais peut-être que tu connais certains sortilèges plus puissants que l'on pourrait apprendre, non ? demanda Dean.

Oui, répondit Harry, on passer beaucoup de temps à apprendre le Bouclier d'Argent, c'est un maléfice difficile mais qui est accessible, c'est pour l'instant celui qui m'a été le plus utile, il permet lorsqu'il est très puissant de repousser les sortilèges Impardonnables.

Pot-Pot ! cria Mrs Bett.

Harry se retourna, Mrs Bett était derrière lui, elle volait à quelques mètres du sol sur son balai.

C'est possible de faire maintenant le duel ? demanda-t-elle.

Euh… oui d'accord, répondit Harry. Et Hermione acquiesça à son tour.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment le temps, il aurait préféré passer voir Fumseck qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis le soir de l'attaque, mais au moins il serait débarrassé. En fait, pour le moment, le tournoi de duels ne lui importait que peu. Il avait d'autres priorités.

OK, alors on se retrouve dans dix minutes ! Ahaha ! FINALE DU CLUB DE DUELS DANS DIX MINUTES ! hurla-t-elle en volant au milieu de la Grande Salle.

Bon, on va y aller alors, on passe d'abord à la salle commune…

Harry mit la somptueuse robe de sorciers aux couleurs de Gryffondor que lui avaient offerte Bill, Fleur et Gabrielle lors de son anniversaire.

Fumseck et Dobby étaient dans le salon de leur appartement, Fumseck était encore un peu faible mais il ressemblait déjà à un phénix. Harry se sentit soudain très heureux en le voyant. Et il sentait qu'il en était de même pour Fumseck.

Ginny était là aussi et attendait avec impatience l'arrivée de Harry pour l'accompagner.

Dobby avait voulu accompagner Harry pour son duel et il avait une pancarte où il avait marqué avec une écriture presque illisible « Vive Harry Potter ». Il les avait ainsi bien fait rire durant leur descente vers la salle du club de duels au troisième étage.

La salle était remplie et en y entrant, l'ambiance était soudain beaucoup plus chaleureuse. Mrs Bett attendait en haut de la tour en bois en n'arrêtait pas de bouger si bien que la tour en bois menaçait de se renverser à tout moment.

Et voici nos deux finalistes qui vont entrer dans l'arène dans quelques minutes, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger. Ils se sont préparés depuis le début pour gagner ce tournoi…

Harry trouva cela un peu exagéré car il n'y avait pas pensé en dehors de ses matchs mais il n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase car il était entré dans la tente des participants.

Ron et Ginny étaient allés se placer dans les tribunes, et ils étaient heureux de voir respectivement leur petite amie et petit ami en finale, ils seraient de toute manière heureux quelle que soit l'issue du duel.

Attttttention ! voici nos deux finaliste de cette première édition du tournoi de duels de septième année, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger ! Ahaha !

Harry et Hermione entrèrent dans l'arène et se souhaitèrent bonne chance tous les deux. Le public n'avait jamais été aussi bruyant et ils durent attendre presque deux minutes que les applaudissements se taisent. Même les professeurs étaient là dans les tribunes malgré leur travail pour assister à ce duel qui s'annonçait comme splendide, surtout depuis que l'on avait appris les exploits de Harry et Hermione durant l'attaque.

C'est parti ! ahaha !

Harry se concentra, il avait décidé qu'il n'utiliserait pas la légilimancie contre Hermione mais il dédoubla son attention rapidement, dès le début du combat.

Hermione n'avait pas attendu pour lui envoyer une flamme noire d'une taille énorme.

Harry avait contre-attaqué grâce au sortilège du Serpent de Feu. Le spectacle était grandiose. Les deux flammes s'étaient heurtées en produisant un gros souffle qui faillit faire tomber Harry, alors que la tour en bois de Mrs Bett avait dangereusement oscillé.

_Lashbalask_ ! dit Harry.

Un cerf de feu apparut et fonça sur Hermione qui poussa un cri perçant.

Mais elle ne se laissa pas toucher. Un tourbillon d'eau avait jailli sur le cerf qui disparut dans un nuage de vapeur. Ce combat serait décidément celui des éléments.

Harry fit apparaître le Reflet Noir. Mais c'était trop facile à contourner pour Hermione qui savait qu'il fallait utiliser un maléfice pour en annuler l'effet.

Pendant ce temps, un gros bourdonnement se faisait entendre dans la salle, tous avaient leurs mains plaquées sur les oreilles, sauf Harry qui était resté sans bouger.

Hermione avait lancé plusieurs sortilège en direction de Harry et le nuage se disloquait lentement.

Harry en profita pour envoyer un sortilège de stupéfixion à ras du sol pour éviter qu'Hermione puisse le repérer facilement.

En quelques secondes, les oreilles d'Hermione venaient de disparaître. Une autre fraction de secondes plus tard, le plancher de l'arène venait d'exploser sous l'effet sur sortilège de stupéfixion de Harry qui avait échoué. Hermione fut projetée à environ deux mètres en l'air et retomba au milieu du tas de planches.

Le bourdonnement venait de cesser et en même temps, le Reflet Noir avait été soufflé, il avait disparu.

Sous le tas de planches, on voyait qu'Hermione bougeait et Harry attendait bêtement, c'était une erreur.

Soudain, les planches furent projetées partout autour d'Hermione qui fit une apparition surnaturelle à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol.

Elle décocha trois ou quatre sortilèges en même temps que Harry bloqua difficilement malgré le fait qu'il était bien concentré. Il avait utilisé le Bouclier d'Argent qui s'était mystérieusement mis à émettre une lumière orange au contact d'un des sortilèges d'Hermione.

Enfin le Bouclier disparut et Harry attaqua avec le Serpent d'Eau alors qu'Hermione faisait des gestes très bizarres avec sa baguette.

Elle aspira ainsi toute l'eau dans une sorte de tourbillon avant de lui renvoyer un maléfice d'Aveuglement.

Harry fut touché par le maléfice invisible. Mais l'effet était presque nul, il écoutait les moindres bruits d'air et pouvait entendre les maléfices arriver. Il les repoussait ainsi aisément, sans utiliser la légilimancie. Il put également arrêter l'effet du maléfice grâce au _finite incantatem_.

Le combat était acharné, tous les deux n'arrêtaient pas de contrer les sortilèges qu'ils s'envoyaient.

Harry essaya quelque chose de risqué, il envoya une toile d'araignée au plafond et s'en servit de liane pour sauter par-dessus une Hermione stupéfaite.

Cependant, après un saut réussi, l'atterrissage fut totalement raté et il s'écrasa lui aussi dans le plancher en y faisant un large trou.

Hermione envoya aveuglément des éclairs de stupéfixion dans le sombre trou du plancher.

Mais Harry s'était caché, il s'était retiré sur le côté sans qu'Hermione le sache.

Harry ne semblait plus donner signe de vie et Mrs Bett s'apprêtait à donner la victoire à Hermione lorsque le plancher entier vola au plafond, soulevé par un gros rayon de lumière blanche qui réchauffa toute la pièce. La tour d'où Mrs Bett surveillait le combat s'était renversée en arrière et celle-ci avait été projetée par la fenêtre, cassant les vitres au passage.

Hermione était retombée dans un des lambeaux du tapis rouge qui s'était déchiré.

Elle n'était pas décidée à abandonner.

Mais elle était profondément déséquilibrée et Harry lui envoyé un sortilège de Désarmement. Hermione plongea pour l'éviter et le sortilège toucha sa chaussure qui s'envola dans le public.

Pendant ce temps, les professeurs s'étaient précipités vers les fenêtres pour voir où était tombée Mrs Bett.

Apparemment, celle-ci était en pleine forme aux rires qui venaient d'en bas.

Les élèves dans les tribunes étaient absorbés dans le duel incroyable qui se passait devant leurs yeux. Ils ne voulaient pas en rater un morceau.

Hermione avait envoyé une grosse flamme vers Harry qui envoya simultanément le maléfice du Rayon Rose. Celui-ci était de toute évidence beaucoup plus puissant et la flamme d'Hermione se mêla au Rayon Rose pour se retourner vers elle, alors qu'elle pensait qu'ils allaient s'annuler.

Cette erreur de jugement lui coûta très cher et elle n'eut le temps de faire un Charme du Bouclier qu'au dernier moment, celui-ci échoua et elle fut touchée par le Rayon Rose.

Harry en profita pour la désarmer, sous les cris de la foule hystérique.

Au même moment, Mrs Bett était réapparue par la fenêtre, sur son balai qui avait décidément résisté à un grand nombre de chocs, tout comme sa propriétaire.

Ahaha ! Potter l'emporte, et il n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens !

Mme Pomfresh s'était précipitée vers Hermione pour voir comment elle allait, l'air énervé, elle devait vraisemblablement être très opposée à ces duels.

Mais Hermione se releva et Harry alla la féliciter.

Pendant ce temps, Mrs Bett fouillait dans les décombres de la tour en bois qui s'était effondrée. Elle en sortit une grande coupe d'argent qu'elle remit sans cérémonie à Harry.

Elle lui tapa sur l'épaule si fort qu'elle faillit le renverser.

Et voilà vingt points supplémentaires pour le tournoi du Gnome Vaillant. Bravo aussi à vous Miss Granger, c'était exceptionnel.

Ils restèrent tous le temps que la salle se désemplisse. Mrs Bett essayait de mettre en ordre un minimum la salle, c'était difficile étant donné à quelle point elle était dévastée, et pourtant Harry avait utilisé le sortilège Enmageznem à très faible puissance.

Mr Potter, est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? lui demanda Mme Pomfresh.

Oui, très bien merci.

Prenez quand même ça…

Elle lui donna un verre contenant un liquide transparent dont Harry se méfia un peu. Mais il finit par boire quand même.

Très bien, mais vous devriez quand même vous reposer Mr Potter, lui dit-elle.

Oui, oui, je me repose…

C'est ainsi que se termina le tournoi de duels, et déjà Mrs Bett discutait avec Maugrey du prochain tournoi.

Aux lecteurs :

Voilà donc après beaucoup de temps ce chapitre.

Désolé mais je suis pris par les études.

Le prochain mettra encore du temps à venir… merci quand même de votre fidélité.


	44. Derniers préparatifs

**CHAPITRE 44 : DERNIERS PREPARATIFS**

Ce chapitre contenant des formules mathématiques qui ne sont pas prises en compte ici, je vous mets un lien vers le document Word disponible sur mon site Internet à la page : h t t p / t s 2 - t h i e r r y m a u l n i e r . w i f e o . c o m / c h a p i t r e - 4 4 - h p . p h p

Désolé si l'adresse est bizarre mais elle ne passe pas normalement, ajoutez les deux points entre http et //

Vous pouvez y voir aussi les autres chapitres sous une meilleure présentation et me poser des questions sur la fiction en allant sur le forum, et surtout avoir des informations sur la sortie des chapitres, ce qui est impossible à faire ici. Il y aussi une couverture que j'ai faite du livre, un résumé…

Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt.

Sinon, voici le chapitre sans les formules, mais vous allez être coupés au niveau de la lecture, c'est dommage.

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 44 : DERNIERS PREPARATIFS**

Immédiatement après le duel contre Hermione, Harry voulait se rendre chez Abelforth. Il avait appris beaucoup de choses au Ministère de la Magie le matin, et il avait maintenant récupéré un plan qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de regarder en détail. Il s'était seulement assuré que c'était bien un plan du Ministère de la Magie.

Harry emporta Fumseck sur l'épaule, et, accompagné de Hermione, Ron et Dobby, il se rendit à la Salle du Phénix, non sans avoir expliqué à Ginny qu'il resterait avec elle dans la soirée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Abelforth par le Portoloin qui donnait dans son jardin, ils le trouvèrent naturellement en train d'arroser les plantes avec, ce qui choqua beaucoup Ron, un tuyau d'arrosage. Il était absolument insensé pour lui qu'un sorcier s'embête à utiliser ce genre d'objets moldus alors qu'il avait la possibilité d'utiliser sa baguette magique. Il était en train de siffloter et était absorbé dans le vol d'un papillon qui lui tournait autour.

Ah, quel plaisir de vous revoir si tôt ! dit-il enfin lorsqu'il les aperçut. Je suppose que vous m'apportez de bonnes nouvelles, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, répondit immédiatement Harry, on a réussi à obtenir des informations auprès de Scrimgeour, et surtout, on a maintenant un plan du Ministère de la Magie.

Par la barbe de Merlin, vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié ! Grâce à ça, ce sera un jeu d'enfants de faire évader Severus.

Je ne crois pas, répondit Harry, ça va être très difficile, tout le Ministère est rempli d'Aurors, et puis on va devoir affronter les autres Mangemorts également, ils vont nous attaquer quand ils vont nous voir arriver !

Oui, bien sûr, et en plus tu n'as pas repéré un autre problème, il va paraître très louche de faire évader _uniquement_ Severus, son rang d'espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix – ou plutôt pour nous maintenant – serait révélé, ou du moins fortement suggéré…

Que peut-on faire ? demanda alors Harry, on ne va pas faire évader tous les Mangemorts en même temps ?

Non évidemment, mais je suppose que nous devrions déguiser l'évasion de manière à ce que l'on pense que Severus n'a pas reçu d'aide extérieure, qu'il s'est évadé tout seul.

C'est impossible, expliqua Harry, le Ministère saura bien que Rogue a eu des complices, ils verront que quelqu'un est allé le libérer, et les Mangemorts le sauront aussi…

Oui, tu as raison, ça ferait louche, mais si on se déguise correctement en Mangemorts, ça leur paraîtra tout à fait normal.

Pas vraiment, coupa Hermione, les Mangemorts sont censés être cachés avec Voldemort, je veux dire, ceux qui restent bien sûr. Et ils sont de plus censés être inactifs, le Ministère se douterait de quelque chose, Voldemort ne voudrait pas prendre de tels risques après la défaite qu'il a subie, il ne veut pas perdre les Mangemorts qui lui restent.

Tout à fait, voici un autre problème. Mais justement, peut-être que Voldemort ne voudrait pas perdre de temps et reconstituerait son armée dès maintenant…

Ce n'est pas du moins ce que le Ministère pense… dit Hermione.

Ce n'est pas vraiment le problème, coupa Harry, on arrivera toujours de toute manière à faire gober tout ce que l'on veut au Ministère. Le vrai problème, c'est Voldemort. Comment va-t-il réagir lorsqu'il va apprendre que des Mangemorts qu'il ne connaît même pas sont allés libérer Rogue, il va le soupçonner bien sûr. Surtout qu'il sait déjà que Pétunia veut le tuer pour le remplacer et semer la terreur. Et même s'il a confiance en Rogue peut-être plus qu'en les autres Mangemorts, il sera inévitable qu'il le soupçonne. Et je croyais justement que le plus important dans le plan, c'était que Voldemort lui fasse pleinement confiance.

Oui, tu as raison, il ne faut pas aller trop vite, je n'avais pas réfléchi à tout cela, je ne vois pas comment faire… on va tout reprendre calmement…

Je pense à Joe Jigger, dit soudainement Ron.

Quel est le rapport ? demanda Abelforth. Qu'est ce que Joe Jigger pourrait bien faire pour nous sortir de cette situation ?

Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama Hermione. Oh que tu es intelligent mon Ronnie chéri.

Ron devint tout rouge et Hermione l'embrassa.

Evidemment, reprit-elle, Voldemort trouvera tout à fait normal que ce soit Joe Jigger qui aide Rogue à s'échapper, c'est de toute évidence celui dont il a le plus besoin pour guérir Voldemort. Et en plus, Joe Jigger aime bien Rogue, et Voldemort doit le savoir, il serait donc légitime auprès de Voldemort que Joe Jigger le libère lui-même. Vous comprenez ? Et puis comme vous connaissez bien Joe Jigger, vous pourrez lui dire de prévenir Voldemort qu'il peut libérer Rogue car c'est le plus utile, et qu'il ne libère pas les autres car il ne veut pas risquer de se faire attraper car sinon il ne pourrait le plus le soigner et qu'il ne veut pas laisser mourir son maître… Il peut aussi dire qu'il a besoin de Rogue pour le guérir plus rapidement. Il y a plein d'excuses dans le genre. Mais en fait, ce serait nous qui irions le libérer…

Abelforth réfléchit quelques instants. Harry, Ron et Hermione ne l'interrompaient pas de peur de le perturber dans sa réfléxion.

Tu veux un sorbet au citron ? demanda-t-il soudain à Hermione.

Ron explosa de rire, tous avaient pensé que si Abelforth réfléchissait tant, ce serait pour dire quelque chose de sérieux.

Euh pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

Pour quoi ? Et bien pour le manger, pardi !

Euh oui, bien sûr, pour le manger…

Quand le cerveau travaille, il faut bien le nourrir…

Il partit chercher dans la cuisine une boîte entière de sorbets au citron et il en donna trois à chacun de manière à vider la boîte.

Et bien Hermione, c'est parfait, tu as trouvé la solution, tout me semble parfaitement logique dans ce que tu dis. On va maintenant réfléchir aux détails… Où est caché Severus, dites-vous ?

Au Département des Mystères, répondit Hermione.

Voilà qui est particulièrement intéressant, répondit Abelforth.

Justement, ça va être plus compliqué, l'accès au Département des Mystères est interdit au public, et les contrôles ont été renforcés depuis ce qui s'est passé lors de l'attaque du Ministère. L'entrée est gardée par le sorcier d'accueil.

Elle est seulement gardée par lui ? demanda Abelforth.

Oui, répondit Harry.

Et bien Harry voilà qui est décevant, avec tout ce que tu as appris ces derniers temps, tu ne vas pas me dire qu'un simple sorcier d'accueil pourrait t'empêcher d'aller où tu veux ?

Je ne vais quand même pas l'attaquer ! dit Harry.

Non, bien sûr, mais il suffira de le neutraliser et on passera en douceur, son niveau de Magie ne doit probablement pas être très fort, surtout s'il n'est ici que pour renseigner les visiteurs…

Je crois que c'est lui qui alerte les Aurors en cas d'attaque, expliqua Hermione.

Oui, sûrement, mais on va considérer qu'il n'aura pas le temps avec nous.

Sinon, on pourrait utiliser la cape d'invisibilité pour passer, proposa Harry.

Pourquoi pas ? dit Abelforth, il faudrait que j'emprunte celle… en fait, je me débrouillerai pour en avoir une au cas où, car on ne pourra pas rentrer à quatre sous la tienne. Mais je doute quand même que l'on en ait besoin, on va se débrouiller sans.

Harry était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir à utiliser sa cape d'invisibilité. En effet, pour lui depuis son arrivée dans le monde magique, faire quelque chose d'interdit rimait toujours avec cape d'invisibilité, et elle lui avait été très utile pour faire tout ce qu'il avait fait sans être renvoyé de l'école.

Venons en au plan que vous avez réussi à récupérer ? D'ailleurs, comment vous l'êtes vous procuré, j'espère que vous avez fait ça discrètement ?

Bien sûr, on a attendu qu'il n'y ait personne dans un bureau pour la prendre, pendant ce temps, tous étaient occupés à cause d'une histoire entre Scrimgeour qui a envoyé de l'eau sur les passants et deux policiers.

Ahaha ! ahaha ! ahahahaha !

Abelforth éclata de rire si fort qu'il faillit s'étouffer.

Oh, c'est drôle, j'ai toujours voulu essayer ça un jour… ohoho, mais personne ne passe malheureusement sous mes fenêtres…

Euh non, dommage, répondit Harry.

Pardon, revenons-en aux choses sérieuses, reprit Abelforth soudainement, le plan représente donc le Département des Mystères ?

Nous n'avons pas encore regardé en détails, mais il semblerait qu'il y en ait un peu plus que ce seul Département, expliqua Hermione.

Harry déplia le plan et le posa sur la table du salon d'Abelforth, il faisait environ un mètre sur un.

Il représentait en gros le Département des Mystères et le Département de Lutte contre la Magie Noire, ainsi que d'autres endroits du Ministère de la Magie, tels que des escaliers et un bout du Département des Sécurités magiques.

C'est quoi le trait rouge ? demanda Hermione.

Si je comprends bien, ça serait le trajet que devraient suivre les Mangemorts lorsqu'ils seront transférés à Azkaban, remarqua Ron.

En toute logique c'est ça, ils vont bien du Département des Mystères au Département de la Lutte contre la Magie Noire.

En passant par les ascenseurs secrets, c'est donc bien leur trajet, conclut Harry. Mais ça ne nous intéresse pas, non ? Je croyais qu'on devait libérer Rogue avant qu'il soit transféré.

Oui, tout à fait, répondit Abelforth, mais le plan pourra quand même nous permettre de repérer les lieux et de savoir où pourraient être placés les Aurors, c'est ce que nous devons absolument savoir si nous voulons nous simplifier la tâche, qui est d'ailleurs déjà suffisamment complexe comme ça.

Abelforth fit une pause et examina plus attentivement le plan.

Le problème, dit-il, c'est que je ne reconnais rien du tout sur le plan, il faut dire aussi que la dernière fois que je suis allé au Département des Mystères, c'était il y a bientôt quarante ans, et j'étais de plus censé être jugé ce jour-là, donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire une visite aussi tranquillement que je le souhaitais…

Qu'est ce que vous entendez par « vous étiez censé être jugé » ? demanda Hermione l'air soupçonneux.

Et bien en fait, je ne devrais pas dire ça, je devrais plutôt vous montrer le bon exemple mais bon, vous ne referez pas ce que j'ai fait bien sûr… En fait, je devais être jugé pour quelques trucs sans importance et au moment d'entrer dans la salle d'audience, je me suis changé en vieille dame,– je suis Métamorphomage, vous le savez déjà – et ils n'ont pas trop apprécié ça, donc ils m'ont demandé de sortir de la salle ne croyant pas que c'était moi, et puis j'ai fait disparaître la chaise de tous les membres de la commission de l'audience, jusqu'à ce que je retrouve mon apparence normale, et puis je me suis enfui ensuite, je savais qu'ils ne me retrouveraient jamais puisque j'allais partit quelques jours plus tard pour venir habiter ici.

C'est pour ça que le Ministère de la Magie vous recherche alors ? demanda Hermione.

En partie, répondit Abelforth.

Cette réponse ne satisfit pas totalement Hermione qui soupçonnait d'autres choses illégales de la part d'Abelforth.

Evidemment, vous oubliez ce que je vous ai dit, et on reparle du plan, je disais que j'ai du mal à reconnaître, est-ce que vous, vous arrivez à reconnaître quelque chose, depuis votre dernière visite là-bas ?

Oui, peu de choses ont changé, répondit Harry, mais on n'avait pas tout visité.

Et l'endroit où est située la croix rouge, vous y êtes passés ?

Sur une porte, une grosse croix rouge avait été placée, le trait rouge y partait et allait vers une autre croix rouge qui désignait la Porte à Transplaner qui menait à la prison d'Azkaban. Ils savaient donc très précisément où étaient gardés les prisonniers.

On n'a jamais vu cet endroit, dit Harry.

Ron et Hermione confirmèrent de la tête que cet endroit leur était inconnu.

Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Abelforth, il va alors falloir aller reconnaître les lieux d'abord.

Comment ça reconnaître ? demanda Hermione.

En fait Hermione, je m'adressais à Fumseck…

Désolée…

Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, j'aurais dû être plus clair, dit Abelforth l'air amusé. Donc Fumseck, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais transplaner au Ministère.

Non, répondit Harry.

Cela surprit Ron et Hermione qui se tournèrent brusquement vers Harry. En revanche, Abelforth semblait tout naturellement attendre une réponse de Harry, même s'il avait posé la question à Fumseck.

Harry avait immédiatement transmis la réponse de Fumseck.

Mais de toute façon, Fumseck est un peu affaibli, il ne peut pas transplaner, continua Harry.

Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit Abelforth. Je voulais savoir si, en conditions normales, Fumseck aurait pu ou non transplaner. Donc cela me confirme que la réponse est négative. Mais en ce qui concerne sa faiblesse passagère, justement, il fallait bien y venir à un moment ou à un autre. Nous allons d'ailleurs remettre en forme Fumseck tout de suite.

Comment va-t-on faire ? demanda Ron.

C'est Harry qui va le faire, dit Abelforth en montrant Harry du doigt.

Moi ?

Parfaitement.

Comment vais-je faire ?

Ce n'est pas difficile, mais d'abord est-ce que tu te sens bien ?

Oui pourquoi ?

Harry avait trouvé la question assez inappropriée, mais il en conclut finalement qu'Abelforth allait lui faire utiliser quelque chose de puissant qui nécessitait d'être en forme un minimum.

Impeccable, dans ce cas, nous allons faire un transfert d'énergie, il va falloir d'abord cependant que tu prennes une potion de Concentration Rayonnancique pour éviter que tu ne t'affaiblisses trop. Si vous voulez bien attendre un petit moment, je reviens.

Abelforth se leva avec énergie et partit dans le couloir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit un bruit de verre cassé suivi d'une explosion étouffée. Enfin, après un moment de silence total pendant lequel ils se demandèrent s'il fallait aller porter secours à Abelforth, des éclats de rire se firent entendre. Cela signifiait qu'Abelforth était en parfaite forme.

Lorsqu'il réapparut, il avait les cheveux en pétard, recouverts d'une poussière noire.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

De la poudre de verrue de Rhinocéros, peu appétissant.

Il claqua des doigts et ses cheveux retrouvèrent leur aspect habituel.

Tiens Harry, bois ça doucement.

Il remplit un verre avec la moitié d'un flacon qui contenait un liquide violet très limpide.

Vous ne vous êtes pas trompé ? demanda Harry.

Non, ne t'inquiète pas, il existe plusieurs sortes de potions de Concentration Rayonnancique. Celle-ci est assez particulière, mais je ne vais pas t'en donner toutes les caractéristiques tout de suite, ça n'a pas d'intérêt immédiat.

Harry but la potion mais ne ressentit pas d'autre effet qu'une sorte de chaleur dans tout le corps qui se dissipa très vite.

OK Harry, on va donc pouvoir commencer le transfert d'énergie, il va falloir que tu m'aides un peu, pense fortement à Fumseck et fais comme si tu voulais expulser ta force, de mon côté, je vais guider les rayonnements. Fumseck, il faut aussi que tu penses à Harry, allons-y.

Ils appliquèrent tout ce qu'avait dit Abelforth, Fumseck et Harry étaient ainsi comme liés par leur pensée.

Abelforth semblait très concentré, ses lèvres bougeaient comme s'il murmurait, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Hermione et Ron qui assistaient à la scène recevaient des rayonnements et une forte chaleur même s'ils ne participaient pas au transfert d'énergie. Ils pouvaient voir que les yeux de Harry avaient une pris une couleur violette, ils émettaient même une faible lumière.

Pendant ce temps, Fumseck avait retrouvé son aspect habituel, il était maintenant somptueux, avec son habituel plumage rouge et or.

Le transfert d'énergie était terminé, les yeux de Harry étaient à nouveau verts et ils n'émettaient plus de lumière.

Harry, ça va bien ? demanda Abelforth.

Je me sens un peu faible, mais ça va, merci.

Je vais te donner du chocolat, c'est un des aliments magiques qui apportent le plus d'énergie.

Le chocolat a des propriétés magiques ? demanda Hermione.

Pas le chocolat des Moldus, évidemment, répondit Abelforth, mais ils ont inventé le chocolat en poudre, eux, et c'est même très bon, mais rien ne vaut le chocolat magique quand même.

Il revint avec une grosse tablette de chocolat de chez Honeydukes et en donna un gros morceau à Harry qui le mangea bien volontiers.

Ce que nous venons de faire peut être dangereux si nous ne le faisons pas prudemment, le sorcier qui donne de son énergie pourrait même en arriver à perdre ses pouvoirs s'il exagère sur la durée du transfert d'énergie. Il faut en fait s'y connaître un minimum en rayonnancie, et cela nécessite bien sûr quelques connaissances de base en mathématiques.

Les mathématiques ! s'étonna Harry.

Il n'en avait plus fait depuis qu'il avait quitté le monde magique, et il n'imaginait pas en quoi les mathématiques pourraient lui être utiles en rayonnancie.

Oui, parfaitement, les mathématiques. Mais nos mathématiques sont plus complètes que les mathématiques qu'utilisent les moldus, en fait, les sorciers s'en sont fortement inspirées, ils ont ensuite développé tout ça. Et ça peut nous est très utile dans différents domaines, dont la rayonnancie. Pour ce qui est de notre transfert d'énergie, il existe des relations intéressantes. Je vais commencer par parler de ce que l'on appelle la constante naturelle d'émission rayonnancique d'un sorcier, notée _C_, cette constante le caractérise, elle est en théorie comprise en zéro et plus l'infini, mais elle reste restreinte à des petites valeurs. Elle est nulle chez les Moldus, égale à un pour les sorciers secondaires, aux alentours de cinq en général pour les sorciers primaires, et elle atteint treize en moyenne pour les phénix. Il y a évidemment des valeurs intermédiaires mais je parlais ici en moyenne. Elle peut se mesurer à l'aide d'un appareil que je n'ai pas ici mais nous n'allons pas la mesurer maintenant, on va considérer nos valeurs moyennes, dont l'unité était le L, ce qui veut dire Landwig du nom de celui qui a fait des études dans ce domaine-là. L'utilité pour nous est d'estimer la durée maximale du transfert d'énergie pour ne pas que le sorcier soit trop affecté. On va appeler _E_ l'énergie échangée à chaque instant _t_. Ta constante naturelle d'émission rayonnancique sera notée , c'est celle de départ, et celle d'arrivée sera notée , c'est celle de Fumseck. A l'instant _t_, l'énergie échangée est . Ainsi, pour avoir l'énergie totale échangée, on additionne tous ces échanges d'énergie élémentaire du début à la fin du transfert, l'énergie étant donnée en J, Joules, et le temps bien évidemment en s, secondes. On a donc :

Le but est donc de déterminer la durée de l'échange pour que l'énergie échangée ne t'affaiblisse pas trop, c'est-à-dire qu'il faut qu'elle soit inférieure à la constante de Dalton, c'est-à-dire inférieure à 3,231056 J. Vous constatez donc que c'est trivial, il suffit de résoudre une simple équation :

Voilà donc pourquoi j'ai fait durer l'expérience près de deux minutes.

Abelforth se tut finalement et les regarda pour voir s'ils avaient compris quelque chose. Il avait écrit sur un parchemin toutes les étapes de son raisonnement au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Même Hermione pour une fois n'avait rien compris. Quant à Harry, il s'était arrêté en mathématiques au niveau des additions et des multiplications et Ron avait à peu près le même niveau que lui.

Vous n'avez pas compris, je crois… c'est tout à fait normal, tout ça s'apprend…

Parfait, Fumseck va donc beaucoup mieux, dit Abelforth ignorant l'état dans lequel il avait placé Hermione, Ron et Harry avec ses formules mathématiques très bizarres. Désolé d'avoir attendu tant de temps pour te remettre en forme, Fumseck, mais il me fallait Harry et toi ensemble.

Fumseck émit un son très doux en remerciement.

Pour en revenir à nos moutons, si nous disions tout cela, c'est parce qu'il nous fallait explorer les lieux. Peut-être, en y réfléchissant bien, je me demande si c'est vraiment utile, Fumseck ne pouvant le faire, nous n'allons pas le faire nous, ce serait idiot, nous aurions toutes les chances de nous faire repérer.

Pourquoi Fumseck peut-il transplaner à Poudlard et pas au Ministère de la Magie ? demanda Harry.

Il existe en fait plusieurs types de sortilèges anti-transplanage, ils dépendent de leur puissance. En général, les sorciers qui placent des sortilèges anti-transplanage quelque part ne veulent pas non plus que les phénix ou les elfes puissent entrer. Pour les repousser, il faut un très puissant sortilège étant donné leurs pouvoirs qui sont en général supérieurs à ceux des sorciers.

Or à Poudlard, expliqua Hermione, les fondateurs voulaient que les elfes puissent transplaner car ils pensaient que le château serait plus beau si les elfes pouvaient disparaître le plus rapidement possible de manière à ce qu'on ne les voie jamais. C'est écrit dans l'_Histoire de Poudlard_. Et c'est proprement honteux !

Oui, tout à fait, c'est ça, répondit Abelforth. C'était bien pour permettre aux elfes de transplaner, mais ce n'était pas uniquement pour ne pas qu'on les voie, c'était surtout pour leur faciliter la tâche.

Ce devait être un prétexte, dit Hermione sèchement, les elfes ont toujours été maltraités.

Certes, mais va leur proposer des conditions de travail meilleures, dit Abelforth ironiquement.

Bien sûr, c'est ce que je vais faire, dit Hermione, d'ailleurs, il me reste encore des badges de la S.A.L.E. à vendre, c'est la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes de Maison que j'ai fondée.

En réalité, dit Ron sans regarder Hermione, il lui en reste car elle n'en a pas encore vendu…

Bien sûr que j'en ai vendus, tu en as même acheté un !

C'était pour te faire plaisir.

Hermione ne répondit pas et, espérant avoir l'appui d'Abelforth, elle lui dit :

Vous voulez participer à la S.A.L.E en achetant un badge ?

Euh non merci, désolé, mais je ne veux pas qu'en plus on me tienne responsable d'une insurrection des elfes.

Hermione devint toute rouge et Harry et Ron se retinrent de rire.

Hermione, ce que tu fais est bien, mais je pense que tu ne rendrais pas heureux les elfes en les libérant, à part pour ceux qui sont maltraités par leurs maîtres, comme l'a été Dobby. D'ailleurs qu'en penses-tu Dobby ?

L'elfe qui était assis sur le canapé à côté d'Abelforth tourna sa tête vers lui et réfléchit un instant.

L'avis de Dobby n'est pas intéressant…

Oui, bien sûr, ton avis nous intéresse Dobby.

Et bien, je suis d'accord avec vous, les elfes doivent continuer à travailler, car ils aiment ça, oh oui, mais leurs maîtres doivent les respecter et ils ne doivent pas les frapper.

Evidemment, même Dobby est d'accord avec moi, dit Hermione. Et puis, les chapeaux que je laissais pour les elfes à Poudlard ont tous été pris, c'est la preuve que les elfes veulent la liberté…

C'était vous qui faisiez les chapeaux, je vous remercie beaucoup, je les ai tous récupérés, ils me tiennent chaud l'hiver, dit Dobby en s'inclinant.

C'est toi ? dit Hermione d'une voix faible. Donc, les elfes n'ont pas été libérés…

Non, ils ne voulaient pas y toucher à ces chapeaux, c'est ce que je vous disais, ils ne veulent pas être libres.

Bien, changeons de sujet, dit Abelforth, voyant la déception d'Hermione qui avait passé des soirées entières à tricoter ces chapeaux, parfois au détriment de son travail scolaire. Tu as vraiment lu l'_Histoire de Poudlard _?

Bien sûr, répondit fièrement Hermione, ce livre est passionnant.

Et bien tu es spéciale, tu sais, je trouve en fait que c'est un peu idiot de lire ce genre de choses à ton âge, il y a bien d'autres choses plus intéressantes, tu devrais garder ça pour quand tu seras vieille et que tu auras des soirées à passer toute seule, c'est mieux que les mots croisés magiques, crois-moi.

Hermione devint encore plus rouge. En général, les seules personnes qui avaient trouvé à critiquer Hermione sur sa passion pour les livres que personne ne lisait jamais, étaient Harry et Ron, et parfois aussi Severus Rogue. Jamais personne d'autre – de sensé – ne le lui avait reproché.

En voyant des larmes apparaître au coin des yeux d'Hermione, Abelforth lui dit.

Mais c'est quand même très bien, si tu aimes lire, mon frère a tout appris dans les livres lorsqu'il avait ton âge.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione retrouva le sourire, c'était un très beau compliment que d'être comparée à Albus Dumbledore.

Bref, nous avons encore dévié. Et pour conclure, au Ministère de la Magie, les sortilèges anti-transplanage interdisent tout transplanage, même pour les phénix et les elfes. Cela fait que nous ne pourrons malheureusement pas compter sur Fumseck, ni sur Dobby, nous avons uniquement ce plant et notre tête à notre disposition, ce qui est déjà très bien d'en avoir une qui fonctionne normalement. Mais il faudra se procurer rapidement des habits de Mangemorts…

Mais pourquoi à tout prix se déguiser en Mangemorts ? demanda Harry. On pourrait utiliser les capes d'invisibilité.

Je te rappelle que ça ferait louche que des personnes autres que des Mangemorts viennent libérer Severus.

Oui mais dans ce cas, on serait quand même quatre, et on a dit que l'on dirait à Voldemort que seul Joe Jigger irait le libérer.

_Si_ on considère que l'on est quatre, mais pour éviter que vous preniez trop de risques, je pensais à y aller tout seul…

Quoi ! s'exclama Harry abasourdi, je vais venir aider !

Nous aussi ! s'exclamèrent ensemble Ron et Hermione.

Hum… je me doutais que vous voudriez venir…

Quoi qu'il arrive, on ne peut pas rester en dehors de ça, dit Harry.

Mais je n'avais terminé ma phrase, Harry, et j'allais dire que je tiendrai compte de ton avis. Etant donné que vous insistez, je vais devoir accepter, surtout que en fait ça m'arrange que vous veniez…

Impeccable, dit Harry.

Mais ça soulève à nouveau le problème que nous sommes quatre alors que nous ne devrions être qu'un aux yeux de Voldemort. Nous devrions donc avoir besoin de trois capes d'invisibilité, tu en as une Harry, je vais m'en procurer une aussi, mais il en manquera une. Je m'occuperai bien sûr d'avoir le rôle de Joe Jigger.

Dans ce cas, je pourrai me mettre avec Hermione sous une cape, proposa Ron.

Non, non, le temps est fini où la cape d'invisibilité ne vous servait qu'à aller vous promener la nuit dans le château, dit Abelforth avec un sourire compréhensif. Désormais, elle vous servira pour des missions beaucoup plus importantes. Et cela nécessitera d'avoir beaucoup de liberté de mouvement. Chacun d'entre vous devrai donc être seul sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Pourrait-on demander à Maugrey qu'il nous prête la sienne ? demanda Harry.

Surtout pas ! s'exclama Abelforth. Il se douterait de quelque chose, tu te rends compte que tu emprunterais cette cape comme par hasard au moment de l'évasion… et puis il te demanderai pour quoi faire tu lui empruntes ?

Maugrey n'est pas du genre à vouloir tout savoir, dit Harry.

Peut-être, mais il risque de faire le lien entre plusieurs évènements, Maugrey a été Auror et il est loin d'être bête. Je suis certain que Maugrey est celui qui est le plus capable de deviner quelque chose à propos de Rogue. Et il ne faut pas ! Nous ne savons pas comment il a réagi lorsqu'il a appris la trahison de Rogue, s'il a pu douter de la véracité de ce fait. Essayez un jour dans une conversation de lui parler de Rogue pour voir comment il réagit, ça peut nous être très utile afin de voir venir les choses, on aura peut-être à faire quelques modifications au plan… Albus m'avait prévenu de s'en méfier. Il faut pour l'instant seulement éviter de lui donner des raisons de réfléchir à ce qui peut être vrai ou faux à propos de Rogue.

Lors de l'attaque, il a dû apercevoir Rogue comme tout le monde, dit Harry.

Et il a réagi comment ? demanda Abelforth intéressé.

Il a simplement regardé, mais je n'ai pas vraiment vu, Rogue faisait semblant de m'enlever…

Bizarre, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit de Maugrey, il lui aurait sauté dessus.

Il y avait quand même une bonne dizaine de Mangemorts entre lui et Rogue.

Même, je pense qu'il est capable de terrasser dix Mangemorts d'un coup sous la colère, c'est bizarre. On va suivre cette affaire…

Et pour la troisième cape d'invisibilité, demanda Harry pour revenir au sujet ?

Je propose que nous la fabriquions, dit Abelforth.

Nous-mêmes ! s'exclama Ron.

C'est possible, dit Hermione, mais je n'ai lu nulle part une méthode pour en fabriquer une, ça doit être quelque chose de très peu accessible.

Tout à fait, on ne peut trouver cette méthode nulle part, très peu de personne la connaissent, et évidemment, ils tiennent à la garder secrète, c'est normal quand on regarde le prix que ça coûte. Bien sûr, comme pour tout, il en existe plusieurs. On va devoir utiliser la plus rapide si on veut pouvoir opérer cette nuit. C'est aussi l'une des plus difficiles et des plus dangereuses.

Dangereuse ? demanda Ron, comment ça peut-être dangereux de fabriquer une cape d'invisibilité.

Oui, c'est dangereux, tu verras qu'il y a quelques étapes plutôt risquées pour des personnes peu concentrées. Nous allons nous y mettre dès maintenant, il est seulement dommage que la durée de vie des capes fabriquées avec la méthode que nous allons utiliser est limitée à une vingtaine d'heures seulement, elle ne nous servira donc que pour la libération de Severus, et nous ne devrons pas nous éterniser.

Ca ne va quand même pas durer vingt heures à le libérer ? demanda Hermione surprise.

Non, bien sûr mais je disais ça au cas où… On va devoir commencer tout de suite, car la fabrication prend du temps. Cette méthode n'est en fait utile qu'en cas d'urgence, et personne ne l'utilise étant donné le prix du matériel… Je vais cependant avoir besoin de vous pour accélérer un peu le processus, il va falloir que vous prépariez une potion bi-illinisante qui servira ensuite à imbiber la cape d'invisibilité pour réaliser la phase finale du processus.

Une potion de quoi ? demanda Hermione.

Harry trouva que c'était un moment historique, c'était la première fois que Hermione était prise en défaut sur la connaissance d'une potion.

Une potion bi-illinisante, mais je ne sais pas d'où vient le nom, à part que illiniser un objet signifie le rendre plus perceptible aux rayonnements magiques. L'effet de cette potion est donc de permettre à l'objet que l'on y plonge d'être modifié au niveau de son cœur rayonnancique, c'est-à-dire qu'elle nous permettra de modifier l'émission de rayonnements magique par cet objet et ainsi nous l'interprèterons d'une manière différente en recevant des rayonnements différents. La potion bi-illinisante n'est pas difficile à préparer mais étant donné son peu d'utilité dans les domaines classiques de la Magie, elle est très peu répandue. Une fois que son effet est appliqué à un objet, il faut encore utiliser de la rayonnancie structurale, ce qui est d'un bien autre niveau, mais je m'occuperai de cette partie. A moins que l'on commence par la rayonnancie structurale, c'est ce que l'on va faire. La potion bi-illinisante que vous allez préparer a en fait un effet à retardement, les modifications de la structure du cœur rayonnancique de l'objet se font avant, c'est beaucoup plus difficile que de le faire après mais cela permet d'augmenter la durée de vue de la cape d'invisibilité ce qui est nécessaire car elle serait sinon très réduite. Donc en fait je vais modifier l'émission de rayonnements en premier lieu, ce sera fait en parallèle de l'objet, c'est-à-dire que cela ne sera pas appliqué, il faudra donc que je maintienne l'effet des sortilèges que je vais appliquer dans la mémoire magique de l'objet, ce qui est extrêmement difficile. Je devrai utiliser en tout une cinquantaine de sortilèges très complexes et totalement inconnus. Mais il est inutile que je vous en parle pour le moment étant donné qu'ils ne servent à rien d'autre qu'à ce genre de travaux. Ensuite, la potion bi-illinisante intégrera ces modifications en modifiant la flexibilité du pourtour du cœur rayonnancique, il me faudra terminer par quelques modifications finales de la structure pour que les modifications restent et le tout sera prêt à la fin. La seule chose pour laquelle vous pourrez être utile et cette potion bi-illinisante, pour le reste, je ferai tout moi-même et franchement, il vaudra mieux que vous rentriez au château pour vous détendre un peu avant que l'on aille au Ministère.

Vous aviez dit qu'il y a des étapes risquées, lesquelles ? demanda Hermione.

Effectivement.

Mais je ne vois pas le risque dans tout ce que vous avez dit.

Tout ce qui touche à la structure de la Magie est toujours risqué, c'est tout simplement ! L'énergie est proportionnelle à la masse magique !

C'est la formule d'Einstein ! s'exclama Hermione. En version magique !

Einstein ? demanda Harry qui avait déjà entendu parler d'une formule célèbre qui portait ce nom dans le monde moldu.

Oui, Einstein, en effet, celui qui a fait aussi , c'est analogue, _m_ serait la masse alors que est la quantité élémentaire de Magie, _c_ est la célérité de la lumière dans le vide alors que est la célérité des rayonnements magiques dits naturels, en l'absence de toute interaction magique. Toucher à la structure élémentaire de la Magie peut entraîner une transformation de celle-ci, lui faisant perdre de la masse, qui s'accompagne d'une libération d'énergie colossale. C'est même le cas si la Magie se transforme en masse, à cause de l'importance de la constante par rapport à _c_. C'est encore d'autres relations très importantes en rayonnancie. Le pire est qu'il y a la possibilité d'une réaction en chaîne qui détruirait toute la Magie aux alentours. Il faut donc être très concentré sur ce qu'on fait lorsqu'on touche à la structure de la Magie. Tous ça pouvant même être accentué si le défaut de Magie s'accompagne d'un défaut de la masse associée. C'est OK ?

Tous acquiescèrent de la tête.

On va donc pouvoir commencer, en ce qui me concerne, je vais utiliser une simple cape pendant que vous fabriquerez la potion. Suivez-moi, nous allons travailler dans mes labos.

Abelforth se leva et partit dans le couloir, il glissa avec ses pantoufles sur le carrelage pour contourner le canapé. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Dobby le suivirent, Fumseck se balançant sur l'épaule de Harry.

Abelforth ouvrit une porte sur la droite et entra dans une pièce complètement plongée dans l'obscurité.

Harry entra le premier et…

AAAAH !

Attention à l'escalier ! cria la voix d'Abelforth, venant de quelque part en bas.

Trop tard, même Hermione venait de tomber dans l'escalier, entraînant Ron qu'elle tenait par la main. Ils furent amortis par Harry qui s'était arrêté en bas de l'escalier.

Il avait terriblement mal à la jambe droite, et cela n'était pas arrangé par le fait qu'Hermione était assise dessus. En haut de l'escalier, il pouvait distinguer à travers ses lunettes cassées la silhouette de Dobby qui était resté dans l'encadrement de la porte.

La lumière s'alluma et une très vaste pièce plutôt sombre apparut devant eux. Il y avait plusieurs tables qui croulaient sous les chaudrons, des objets magiques disposés un peu partout et des armoires remplies d'ingrédients pour potions. C'était une pièce au plafond bas et les armoires formaient plusieurs allées dont on ne voyait pas très bien le fond. Le mobilier était assez vieux et complètement dépareillé.

Abelforth s'approcha d'eux et les aida à se relever.

Excusez-moi, j'aurais peut-être dû vous prévenir avant.

Harry avait terriblement mal à la jambe droite et il s'appuya sur l'autre.

Ah ! c'est certainement fracturé, dit Abelforth, on va voir ça.

Il agita sa baguette magique et acquiesça pour lui-même. Soudaine, à la grande surprise de Harry, sa jambe disparut. Mais il n'avait pas peur étant donné qu'il faisait confiance à Abelforth. Après quelques autres mouvements de baguette, la jambe réapparut. Harry ressentit une grosse brûlure qui se propagea jusqu'à son pied avant de disparaître lentement.

Voilà !

Euh c'est normal que je ne puisse plus du tout bouger la jambe, dit Harry qui cette fois commençait à s'inquiéter.

Ah oui pardon, j'ai oublié de débloquer l'articulation.

Il tapota le genou de Harry avec le bout de sa baguette, puis sa cheville et celui-ci put à nouveau bouger sa jambe.

Parfait, se réjouit Abelforth. On va donc pouvoir commencer. On va avoir besoin d'un très gros chaudron, voyons…

Il traversa le laboratoire en empruntant l'allée la plus au centre. Dans un chaudron, une potion d'une couleur rouge sombre tourbillonnait, laissant échapper une fumée noire qui semblait absorber tout bruit et qui provoqua une sorte d'engourdissement sur Harry lorsqu'il passa à côté.

C'est quoi ? demanda Hermione.

Je fais des expériences, ça fait plus d'un mois que cette potion est en train de bouillonner. Elle mûrit très lentement mais d'après mes calculs, il faudra attendre encore quelques semaines pour que l'on voit l'effet de l'os.

L'os ? demanda Ron.

Oui, j'ai mis de la poudre d'os là-dedans, ça a beaucoup de propriétés maléfiques.

De l'os de quoi ? demanda encore Ron avec une certaine crainte de la réponse qu'il allait recevoir.

De l'os humain bien sûr, mais rassurez-vous je n'ai tué personne. Ce sont des personnes qui ont indiqué dans leur testament que l'on peut prélever leurs os, on peut en trouver dans l'allée des Embrumes, même si cet endroit est peu fréquentable. J'ai utilisé ici un crâne.

Harry, Ron et Hermione grimacèrent de dégoût.

Cette potion me servira à modifier les propriétés du bois de baguette magique. On pourrait croire que les baguettes fabriquées à partir d'une telle potion serviraient à des mages noirs mais c'est tout le contraire. Je suppose que cela pourrait rendre la baguette plus difficile à utiliser pour réaliser des maléfices, mais plus puissante pour tout ce qui est Magie blanche, ça peut être avantageux… mais nous nous égarons, dépêchons-nous.

Abelforth alla jusqu'au fond de l'allée, et entre deux armoires de la rangée de droite, il y avait un grand mur en pierres dans lequel il y avait une ouverture en pierres qui donnait dans une sorte de cheminée.

Cette cheminée contenait au centre un énorme chaudron de presque deux mètres de diamètre, entouré de gradins en marbre. On pouvait accéder au bord du chaudron par un petit balcon en passant par des escaliers le long du mur.

La pièce était éclairée par une dizaine de bougies disposées sur les murs, émettant une faible lumière jaune.

Je vous laisse faire, dit Abelforth.

Attendez ! on ne sait pas comment faire ! cria Hermione qui était complètement agitée à l'idée de devoir faire une potion sans le protocole à suivre. Sa voix résonna dans toute la hauteur de la cheminée.

Ah oui c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de vous expliquer, commencez par allumer un feu magique sous le chaudron, je vais aller chercher un de mes grimoires. Ensuite, placez un sortilège d'enveloppe-argent sur le feu…

Abelforth partit sans leur laisser le temps de répondre. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'était un sortilège d'enveloppe-argent mais apparemment Hermione devait savoir ce que c'était puisqu'elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui a parfaitement compris ce qu'on vient de lui expliquer.

Ils se placèrent tous les trois autour du chaudron et allumèrent ensemble un feu magique puissant.

Maintenant, pour le sortilège d'enveloppe-argent, j'avais lu quelque chose là-dessus dans un livre qui parlait de techniques de préparations de potions. Il permet de créer une enveloppe magique d'argent, mais sans que ce soit vraiment de l'argent, en général on l'utilise pour protéger des objets d'une autre source de Magie qui pourrait lui être dangereuse, en fait, je ne l'ai jamais fait, mais je connais l'incantation, c'est _argent protectis_.

Harry et Ron la regardèrent pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle pouvait essayer.

OK, _argent protectis_.

Une sorte de lumière argentée sortit de sa baguette mais disparut rapidement au contact du feu.

Tu crois que ça a marché ? demanda Ron.

Non je ne pense pas, il me semble bien que lorsque le sortilège réussit, l'objet doit s'entourer d'un halo argenté. _Argus protectis _!

Encore une fois, de la lumière argentée sortit de sa baguette et disparut au contact du feu. Dobby regardait les flammes et semblait réfléchir.

« _Volonté et détermination_ », c'est ce à quoi pensa Harry dans sa tête.

Je peux essayer, dit-il.

Tu vas certainement mieux réussir que moi, dit Hermione.

Harry se concentra un peu, il fallait que la protection se fixe sur le feu.

_Argent protectis_.

Un jet de lumière beaucoup plus fin jaillit de sa baguette et entra dans le feu. Lentement, toutes les flammes se mirent à émettre une lumière argentée, formant une sorte de bouclier au-dessus du feu.

Exactement Harry, détermination et volonté, on fait tout avec ça.

Tous les trois se retournèrent. Abelforth était dans l'ouverture de la pièce et les avait observé.

Il tenait à la main un vieux grimoire, dont la couverture était à moitié déchirée.

Page deux cent quarante et un vous trouverez les instructions à propos de cette potion, et les ingrédients nécessaires. Pour les ingrédients, vous pourrez chercher dans les armoires, tout est regroupé et vous trouverez vous-mêmes, c'est bien indiqué sur les boîtes et les bocaux. Mais surtout ne touchez à rien d'autre que ce qui est nécessaire pour cette potion. Si vous avez besoin de moi, venez me demander, mais ne faites pas de Magie près de moi pour éviter des interférences, je suis dans l'allée la plus à gauche.

Hermione ouvrit le grimoire et regarda l'article concernant la potion bi-illinisante.

_**Bi-illinisance (potion de) :**_

_Potion permettant d'augmenter l'illinisance de la double couche externe mutatrice du cœur rayonnancique de l'objet qui y est plongé, grâce à l'effet d'un cerveau de chèvre. On distingue les potions bi-illinisantes préparatoires et les potions bi-illinisantes terminatoires. Cette potion trouve des applications rares en rayonnancie structurale avancée, dans le domaine des rayonnements élémentaires. Elle permet notamment de faire des expériences sur la structure magique des objets en les rendant plus souples aux effets de la Magie de force externe à l'objet._

_Protocoles de fabrication :_

On fait laquelle ? demanda Hermione en voyant qu'il y avait deux protocoles différents.

Celle à retardement, la potion bi-illinisante terminatoire, dit Ron.

C'est bien ce qu'il a dit, confirma Harry.

OK, reprit Hermione.

_**Potion de bi-illinisance terminatoire :**_

_Allumer un feu magique sous un chaudron de la taille de l'objet à bi-illiniser._

_Placer un sortilège d'enveloppe d'argent sur le feu._

_Remplir à moitié le chaudron d'eau._

_Introduire un cerveau de chèvre frais._

_Placer une fleur de Cacartella et attendre qu'elle disparaisse totalement._

_Utiliser un sortilège déshydratant et laisser un quart de la hauteur du chaudron._

_Tourner dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'à ce que des bulles de couleur verte sortent du cerveau, avec une cuillère en chêne._

_Envoyer un sortilège de fusion interliquide, la potion prendra une couleur orange._

_Ajouter un bocal rempli de gaz de Nundu et le faire disparaître une fois le bocal dans la potion. S'écarter rapidement du chaudron pour éviter les projections, si le diamètre du chaudron est inférieur au double de la hauteur de l'eau lors de cette étape._

_Lorsque la potion s'est calmée, tourner sept fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre avec la même cuillère en chêne._

_Ajouter un poil de Manticore._

_Placer un sortilège de sens unique au dessus du chaudron de manière à ce que le contenu ne puisse pas s'en échapper._

_Introduire l'objet ayant subi des modifications de structure du cœur rayonnancique pour les intégrer à sa structure magique. Attendre qu'il ne reste plus que l'objet dans le chaudron pour le retirer et éteindre le feu._

Les ingrédients sont très particuliers, remarqua Hermione.

Oui, du cerveau de chèvre, c'est répugnant, dit Harry.

On devrait peut-être commencer par récupérer les ingrédients, proposa Ron.

Il va falloir explorer tout le laboratoire, dit Hermione, prenons le livre avec nous.

Ils commencèrent à parcourir les allées, tout était méticuleusement bien rangé, dans certaines armoires, il y avait uniquement des liquides, dans d'autres toutes sortes de poudres, toutes sortes de feuilles et de fleurs de plantes magiques, de pierres, d'ingrédients issus de créatures magiques.

Sur chaque bocal, il y avait également le nom clair de ce qu'il contenait ce qui leur permit après environ trois quarts d'heure d'avoir rassemblé les ingrédients nécessaires.

Lorsqu'ils avaient traversé l'allée où était Abelforth, celui-ci était en train de lancer des sortilèges très bizarres qui émettaient toutes sortes de bruits et de lumières sur une cape noire qui flottait au milieu des airs. Il semblait extrêmement concentré.

Avant de commencer la potion, Hermione vérifia encore une fois qu'ils avaient bien récupéré tous les ingrédients et ils commencèrent à préparer la potion.

Tout se passait très bien et ils avaient pris soin de prendre une très grosse cuillère pour remuer le chaudron, en la faisant léviter. C'était l'étape la plus difficile mais ils réussirent.

Enfin, lors de l'ajout du bocal qui contenait le gaz de Nundu, ils s'écartèrent du chaudron par mesure de sécurité même s'ils ne risquaient rien étant donné que le diamètre du chaudron était bien supérieur au double de la hauteur d'eau dans celui-ci lors de cette étape. Il y avait eu cependant une forte effervescence qui avait laissé se dégager une fumée bleue.

Ils connaissaient le sortilège de fusion interliquide étant donné qu'ils l'avaient utilisé plusieurs fois déjà en cours de potions à Poudlard et il en était de même pour le sortilège déshydratant.

Il n'y avait que le sortilège de sens unique qu'ils ne connaissaient pas mais de toute évidence ils avaient le temps car il devait venir en préparation de la dernière étape.

Ils allèrent donc chercher dans les armoires qui contenaient des grimoires.

Ils devaient tous les feuilleter uns à uns étant donné que les couvertures étaient souvent illisibles.

Ils passèrent donc encore près d'une heure à chercher des informations sur ce sortilège alors qu'Hermione était restait dans le même grimoire, absorbée dans la lecture.

Ce fut Ron qui trouva le premier quelque chose :

Voilà ! le sortilège de sens unique, très utilisé pour les potions à éclaboussures.

Génial, dit Hermione posant enfin son grimoire, on va pouvoir terminer.

Ils retournèrent à leur chaudron qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils l'avaient laissé.

Ils disent de se mettre le plus haut possible par rapport au chaudron pour avoir du recul, et prononcer l'incantation _backreto infertionni non transversem nemo_.

Bizarre comme incantation, dit Ron.

Oh, ça va encore, certaines sont beaucoup plus compliquées, expliqua Hermione. Qui essaye ?

Vas-y dit Harry.

OK. _Backreto infertionni non transversem nemo_, dit Hermione en se faisant le plus grand possible pour avoir le recul souhaité.

Le sortilège échoua et fit vibrer le chaudron.

Ca n'a pas l'air d'avoir fonctionné, on ne voit pas la légère lueur dorée comme indique le livre. Tu devrais essayer, Ronnie, dit Hermione, tu es le plus grand.

Euh, ouais, la formule ?

Hermione lui montra le livre et Ron la retint.

_Backreto infertionni non transversem nemo._

Une lueur apparut au-dessus du chaudron, comme une sorte de couvercle.

Bravo Ronnie ! s'exclama Hermione en regardant avec admiration la lueur dorée.

Génial, on peut aller prévenir Abelforth, dit Harry.

Ils laissèrent la potion telle qu'elle et rejoignirent Abelforth, il était toujours en train de faire des gestes bizarres. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis qu'ils l'avaient vu pour la dernière fois et il ne clignait même pas des yeux, ses lèvres bougeaient doucement comme s'il murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles.

La cape qui flottait au milieu de l'allée avait maintenant pratiquement la même couleur qu'un Patronus et elle éclairait l'allée beaucoup plus que ne le faisaient les quelques bougies disposées contre les murs.

La baguette d'Abelforth était entourée de sortes d'éclairs électriques oranges qui crépitaient, elle envoyait en permanence plusieurs sortilèges en même temps vers la cape.

Nous avons terminé, dit Harry.

Abelforth ne répondit pas tout de suite mais il avait entendu.

Après quelques secondes, il répondit :

Je t'appelle par le Gallion dès que j'ai besoin de vous. Vous pouvez retourner au château, à tout à l'heure et merci.

Ils repassèrent pour reposer les grimoires et rentrèrent à Poudlard.


	45. L'enchantement de l'Ouverture invisible

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 45 : L'ENCHANTEMENT DE L'OUVERTURE INVISIBLE**

Bonjour à tous, cette fois-ci, ce chapitre étudie l'enchantement de l'Ouverture invisible, et il nécessite neuf schémas sans quoi la compréhension serait quasiment impossible. C'est pourquoi je vous donne l'adresse où vous pourrez télécharger le document Word pour avoir ces schémas : allez voir sur mon site…

Sinon, voici le chapitre sans les schémas…

De retour au château, Harry, Ron et Hermione décidèrent de se rendre à la salle commune, Harry avait d'ailleurs promis à Ginny qu'il passerait l'après-midi avec elle et il ne voulait pas la décevoir.

A ce moment-là de la journée, les élèves étaient globalement regroupés à la cafétéria, qui était maintenant le lieu le plus fréquenté du château. Certains étaient aux clubs auxquels ils participaient, ou plus rarement en train de traîner dans les couloirs les plus fréquentés pour discuter abondamment des évènements survenus au cours de cette semaine.

Et le sujet était loin d'être épuisé. S'il s'était certes écarté, pour le plus grand soulagement de Harry, de lui et les protagonistes, il s'était maintenant rapproché de ceux qui n'avaient pas participé à l'attaque, tels que Ombrage, Slughorn ou encore Rusard.

Ombrage était la risée de tous les élèves et certains disaient qu'elle n'était pas sortie aider dans le parc à cause de sa peur des centaures, ce qui devait d'ailleurs être vrai, quoique exagéré.

Ils savaient tous que Harry avait sauvé Ombrage, grâce à un personnage d'un tableau qui avait assisté à la scène puis qui en avait parlé à un ami d'un autre tableau, proche du Chevalier du Catogan qui en avait informé un certain elfe, Peeves et Pooves ayant ensuite terminé le travail en se moquant ouvertement d'Ombrage lorsqu'elle était allée prendre le petit-déjeuner le matin de la journée où Harry avait dormi.

Quant à Rusard, tous les élèves savaient maintenant qu'il était Cracmol et plus personne n'avait peur de lui, d'autant plus que les professeurs n'écoutaient plus ses plaintes car ils avaient trop de travail.

Peeves et Pooves qui semblaient s'être lancés un concours que remporterait celui qui sèmerait le plus le chaos, s'étaient disputés pour savoir celui qui mettrait Miss Teigne dans les toilettes, tirant la pauvre chatte chacun d'un côté, à quelques mètres au-dessus d'un Rusard furieux.

Tous les élèves se répétaient ainsi sans arrêt ces faits amusants et ainsi, même ceux qui n'y avaient pas assisté savaient dans les moindres détails tout ce qui s'était produit.

L'ambiance était donc plutôt joyeuse dans le château, pourtant, des rumeurs beaucoup plus sombres se répandaient, concernant Slughorn notamment. Cependant, les élèves n'en discutaient pas devant les autres et préféraient murmurer entre eux, les choses étaient tellement graves qu'il était préférable de ne pas être soupçonné. Harry avait en effet pu entendre une conversation entre deux élèves de première année, à la sortie du club de duels. Il l'avait laissée de côté pendant qu'il était chez Abelforth, mais il venait de s'en rappeler alors qu'ils venaient de passer à côté d'un groupe d'élèves en plein conciliabule.

Il avait pu entendre que certains disaient que Slughorn avait aidé les Mangemorts et les J.M.P lors de l'attaque, et que c'était lui qui avait préparé la potion de Sang Vert qui avait empoisonné Harry et Ron le matin de l'attaque.

Tout était évidemment faux, certes Slughorn avait été beaucoup trop inconscient, mais on ne pouvait lui imputer d'avoir préparé lui-même la potion.

Harry était maintenant certain que si le conseil d'administration de l'école ne lui retirait pas ses fonctions, il démissionnerait de lui-même, et cela ne pourrait qu'aggraver la situation actuelle.

Elle était déjà assez critique en ce qui concernait Slughorn le mardi matin, après l'empoisonnement, il avait déjà été menacé de suspension. Tout cela était provisoirement suspendu en attendant une réorganisation de l'école, mais le moment où il allait devoir s'expliquer n'allait pas tarder à arriver, et les rumeurs qui couraient sur lui maintenant n'allaient rien arranger.

Harry trouva qu'il serait nécessaire d'aller lui parler et d'aller discuter avec le nouveau directeur dès qu'il serait nommé.

Enfin, Hermione semblait elle aussi être au courant de ces rumeurs puisqu'on voyait qu'elle essayait d'écouter ce que les élèves disaient lorsqu'ils passaient près d'eux, l'air pensif.

Dans la salle commune, Ginny était en train de discuter avec trois autres filles de son année et elle sauta sur Harry à peine il apparut par l'entrée de la salle commune.

Un groupe de quelques élèves de première année s'approcha d'eux également et attendirent que Ginny le lâche enfin. Ron lança un regard mauvais à un élève qui lui arrivait tout juste au niveau du nombril mais celui-ci l'ignora et continua de fixer Harry. Hermione lança un regard électrique à Ron pour qu'il soit plus aimable.

On voudrait avoir des renseignements à propos du Quidditch, demanda-t-il sur un ton poli.

Quand est-ce que les entraînements commencent ? demanda un de ses camarades qui était juste à côté de lui.

Il faudra d'abord faire les sélections, dit Harry d'un ton las. Ensuite, on pourra s'entraîner.

Moi je veux être attrapeur ! s'écria un troisième qui était derrière.

Le poste d'attrapeur est déjà pris, répondit Harry agacé.

Il trouvait que les élèves d'années inférieures étaient de plus en plus arrogants que lorsqu'il était lui-même plus jeune. Il n'aurait jamais parlé de cette façon à un élève de septième année lorsqu'il était en première année, mais c'était peut-être par timidité.

Tout sera indiqué en temps voulu, expliqua Harry essayant d'être bien clair. Mais certains postes sont déjà occupés : attrapeur, gardien, et aussi certains poursuiveurs…

Il ne reste plus rien ! s'exclama l'un d'eux, déçu.

De toute façon les première année n'ont pas le droit de jouer au Quidditch, coupa Ron le ton grincheux.

Et pourquoi Harry a pu jouer, lui ? demanda une fille qui venait de se joindre au groupe.

Ron s'apprêta à répondre mais Harry lui fit signe que ce n'était pas la peine.

Si vous êtes en deuxième année, vous pourrez venir aux sélections, il faudra pourvoir les postes restants. Si vous êtes en première année, vous verrez l'année prochain, et je crois que mon successeur n'a vraiment pas de chance avec vous…

Un concert de protestations s'éleva du groupe de première année qui finit par sortir de la salle commune, fulminant contre ce qu'ils considéraient comme un abus de pouvoir de la part de Harry.

Harry commença à entrer dans l'appartement lorsque Hermione lui attrapa le bras :

Harry, je pensais que l'on devrait aller à la Salle du Phénix, murmura-t-elle.

Ginny la remarqua immédiatement et s'enflamma un peu à la manière de Mrs Weasley.

Oh non ! vous n'avez pas encore quelque chose à faire maintenant. Harry, tu m'avais promis !

Non, rien de particulier, on comptais juste y aller comme ça, tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux, expliqua Hermione.

OK, répondit-elle, retrouvant le sourire.

Elle prit Harry par la main et tous ressortirent de la salle commune, accompagnés de Fumseck qui volait lentement autour d'eux, Dobby qui était suspendu à ses serres, une main devant les yeux à cause de sa peur du vide :

Oh non, non, non, Dobby ne peut pas continuer, Dobby a peur ! criait l'elfe.

Fumseck le déposa devant Harry et l'elfe tomba à plat ventre.

Ca va Dobby ? demanda Harry, le relevant.

Oui, mais Dobby a terriblement mal au cœur…

Ils continuèrent leur chemin vers l'entrée de la salle du phénix, beaucoup d'élèves regardaient Dobby en riant, celui-ci était vêtu d'un beau costume noir, mais il avait mis le bout de son pantalon dans ses chaussettes, une de couleur rose bonbon, et l'autre vert kaki. Il portait également un bonnet en laine rouge et noir. Mais ce qui était le plus drôle, c'était sa façon de marchait en titubant comme s'il avait bu, se suspendant à la main de Harry qui devait marcher penché pour être à sa hauteur.

Une fois dans la Salle du Phénix, ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table, dans les sièges confortables, et Hermione commença à parler, l'air sérieux.

J'ai jugé, dit-elle comme si elle tenait une conférence importante, qu'il serait bon que nous apprenions quelques sortilèges supplémentaires dans le cadre…

Ron explosa soudain de rire et Hermione s'indigna d'avoir été coupée.

C'est bien ce que je dis, tu ferais une bonne Ministre de la Magie, on dirait que tu viens nous annoncer une réforme sans intérêt, du genre sur les elfes…

Justement, en y réfléchissant…

Euh très bien on peut continuer, dit Harry soudainement. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'entendre un discours sur les conditions de travail des elfes.

OK, on va reprendre, je disais qu'il nous serait utile d'apprendre quelques sortilèges supplémentaires. J'ai bizarrement le pressentiment qu'ils pourraient nous être utile.

Tu ne vas pas nous dire que tu es voyante maintenant, dit Ron brusquement, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas Trelawney ?

Et bien non, je ne suis pas voyante, répondit-elle indignée. Mais ces sortilèges sont très utiles et je pense que l'on risque d'être amenés à nous en servir, peut-être même dans _très peu de temps_.

Harry donna un coup de pied sous la table à Ron et lui lança un regard sérieux.

De toute évidence, si Hermione voulait leur faire apprendre ces sortilèges, c'était pour la libération de Rogue prévue durant la nuit.

Ron finit par comprendre et il acquiesça pour lui-même. Pendant ce temps, Hermione était partie chercher des livres.

Elle revint avec un livre très bizarre, d'un rose éblouissant, très grand, et sur lequel étaient écrits en lettres argentées les mots « Significations du rose ». Le deuxième livre était très classique et très vieux.

Voici donc _Significations du rose_ et _Bases de la Magie de Dissimulation_.

En quoi savoir la signification du rose peut nous être utile demanda Ron d'un air moqueur.

J'avais vu là-dedans un sortilège intéressant qui permet de faire apparaître une lumière visible uniquement par celui qui fait le sortilège, expliqua-t-elle d'un air résolument sérieux. J'ai trouvé ça très utile, mais malheureusement, cette lumière est rose, il va falloir s'y habituer.

Ca doit quand même être très utile, dit, Harry. Moi aussi, je suis certain que ça va nous servir un jour.

Cet enchantement, expliqua Hermione, s'appelle l'enchantement de l'Illusion Rose. On va seulement essayer de l'apprendre, mais ils racontent beaucoup de choses sur cet enchantement dans ce livre, et certaines choses que je ne savais pas. Ils expliquent notamment que la puissance du sortilège est proportionnelle à la sensibilité au rose de celui qui le produit, je ne savais pas que l'on avait une sensibilité aux couleurs… Et évidemment, il y a encore des mathématiques là-dedans, c'est à en devenir fou. Ca m'étonne qu'on ne les enseigne pas à Poudlard, il y en a partout. Mais personnellement, je suis plutôt contente qu'il n'y en ai pas, en fait, je n'aime pas trop ça…

C'est parce que tu ne comprends pas, dit Ron et Hermione devint toute rouge.

Bien sûr que je comprends, dit-elle d'une voix suraiguë. Je ne comprends pas tout bien sûr, je n'en ai jamais fait, mais je connais les bases, je connais les tables de multiplication jusqu'à dix !

Moi aussi, dit Ron.

Et comment tu les as apprises ? demanda-t-elle stupéfaite.

C'est logique…

Dans ce cas, sept fois neuf, ça fait ?

Euh…

Ron devint tout rouge et Hermione prit un air triomphant.

Ca fait quatre-vingt-trois, c'est ça ?

C'est bien ce que je pensais… tu ne les connais pas, ça fait soixante-trois !

Comment peut-il y avoir des mathématiques en Magie ? demanda Ginny qui avait l'air étonné depuis l'apparition des mathématiques dans la conversation.

Elles permettent de calculer les énergies, dit Hermione comme si elle était spécialiste en la matière. Abelforth nous a montré un exemple d'application ce matin, c'est très utile pour les types de Magie qui peuvent être dangereux, tels les rayonnements, il y a des formules, et j'ai vu ce matin qu'Abelforth a utilisé la fonction exponentielle, c'est vraiment merveilleux, même si je ne sais pas ce que ça représente ! Il y avait plein de symboles que je ne connaissais pas !

Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les maths ? demanda Ron.

Euh, et bien en fait, je trouve que ça a l'air très intéressant, j'ai entendu parler de la fonction magique, il faut absolument que je voie ce que c'est, des mathématiques magiques, ça doit être absolument merveilleux…

Et à propos de ce sortilège ? demanda Harry.

Rien, il nous suffira de savoir la formule et d'avoir une certaine sensibilité au rose. Car d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est quelque chose d'inné, et on ne pourra pas s'entraîner pour en avoir plus. J'espère quand même qu'on pourra y arriver, c'est de la belle Magie. Mais évidemment, comme c'est un enchantement, c'est plus compliqué qu'un simple sortilège. Cependant, avec un peu de concentration, on devrait pouvoir y arriver.

Parce qu'un sortilège est différent d'un enchantement ? demanda Harry, je croyais que c'était la même chose…

Tu vois qu'il faut m'écouter lorsque je dis qu'il faut être plus attentif en cours. Si tu avais été sérieux lors de notre deuxième cours de sortilèges en première année…

Tu t'en souviens encore ! s'exclama Ron.

Les cours ne sont pas faits pour être oubliés, dit gravement Hermione.

Oui, mais de là à se souvenir que c'était le deuxième cours…

Ca me permet d'avoir un aperçu de notre progression.

Ca ne sert à rien, tu connais déjà par cœur les programmes…

Ca n'empêche qu'il faut écouter en cours, coupa-t-elle.

Et finalement, c'est quoi la différence ? demanda alors Harry.

Un enchantement est une combinaison de sortilèges de manière à créer un effet magique nouveau, chaque sortilège agissant dans un ordre bien précis sur les autres, maquant les effets propres à chacun de ces sortilèges au profit de l'enchantement final.

Ah oui, dit Harry se rappelant vaguement cette définition.

Mais il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître séparément ces sortilèges, on peut le faire, certes, mais pour tout enchantement, il existe au moins une incantation qui permet de réaliser tous les sortilèges nécessaires de manière organisée, on ne les connaît d'ailleurs pas encore toutes pour tous les enchantements. D'ailleurs, en général, les sortilèges que l'on considère par abus de langage des sortilèges sont des enchantements, tu vois ce que je veux dire. A l'origine, le mot sortilège n'existait pas. Il n'est apparu qu'aux alentours du XIVe siècle pour désigner les enchantements les plus courants et les plus simples, qui n'ont cessé de se simplifier. En théorie, les sortilèges n'existent donc pas, il résultent tous en effet de plusieurs interactions entre la Magie.

Et pour celui-ci, il existe une formule ? demanda Harry.

Oui, c'est _inlumins rose_, répondit Hermione, on va essayer tous en même temps…

_Inlumins rose_ ! dirent-ils en cœur.

OK, on va donc essayer, il faut voir rose, attention, on y va…

_Inlumins rose_ !

Whao ! s'exclama soudain Ginny en regardant partout autour d'elle.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers elle. Dobby cherchait dans la Salle du Phénix ce qui avait bien pu la pousser à produire cette exclamation mais il ne voyait rien d'anormal.

C'est génial ! dit-elle. Vous voyez quelque chose ?

Non, c'est comment ? demanda Hermione intéressée et stupéfaite.

C'est rose ! c'est lumineux ! dit Ginny d'une voix émerveillée.

C'est logique, dit Hermione. Tu peux arrêter en utilisant le Finite Incantatem…

Oh non ! tout est beau comme ça.

OK, nous allons continuer, nous, dit Hermione. Allez, on recommence.

Au moment de prononcer l'incantation, Harry regarda Ginny, il la trouvait magnifique.

Soudain, une lumière rose apparut dans sa tête, tout venait de s'illuminer…

Ce n'était pas dans sa tête, une lumière rose très brillante baignait dans la Salle du Phénix. Elle semblait venir de nulle part, traverser les murs et les étagères de la bibliothèque, du sol, du plafond.

Ca a marché, dit simplement Harry tout en regardant autour de lui lentement.

Ah bravo ! dit Hermione contente.

Toi aussi, tu vois tout rose ? demanda Ginny.

Ouais, répondit Harry.

C'est merveilleux !

Oui, c'est merveilleux, dit Harry en contemplant cette lumière qui avait en plus pour effet de le faire se sentir bien, pour il ne savait quelle raison.

OK Harry, c'est parfait, tu vas pouvoir maintenant t'entraîner à l'enchantement de l'Ouverture invisible.

Quoi ? dit Harry revenant brusquement à la réalité.

Regarde dans les _Théories de Magie de Dissimulation_. Il y a un marque-pages.

Harry ouvrit le livre. De plus près, il était encore plus usé que de loin. Il le feuilleta et remarque des écritures par endroits, entre les lignes ou dans les marges.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il venait de reconnaître l'écriture fine et penchée de Dumbledore. Il venait de prendre conscience qu'il marchait sur ses pas.

A la page de l'enchantement de l'Ouverture invisible, le texte était effacé, un peu comme si le livre était resté ouvert à la lumière longtemps à la même page.

**VII. OUVERTURES INVISIBLES**

**_Introduction _**

_L'Ouverture invisible est un enchantement classique de la Magie de Dissimulation, car il combine une série de sortilèges élémentaires de ce domaine de Magie, tels des sortilèges de disparition, de transformation, et de modification des structures élémentaires de la Magie._

_Il existe sous la forme de différentes variantes plus ou moins complexes mais est en général d'un niveau élevé car il nécessite à la fois une compréhension théorique parfaite de son fonctionnement, et des savoirs pratiques élevés dans le domaine de la Magie des Rayonnements._

_Il nécessite en outre de savoir maîtriser l'énergie dégagée voire l'utiliser lors de l'action de sortilèges de disparition et permet d'appréhender les liens entre matière massique et matière magique._

_**VII.1. Utilisation de l'enchantement**_

_**VII.1.1. Présentation**_

_L'Ouverture invisible est un enchantement qui agit notamment sur la matière massique par définition, et sur la matière magique par nécessité. _

_Cet enchantement consiste à supprimer la matière massique d'un morceau d'une paroi, quelle que soit son épaisseur et sa matière, tant qu'elle est rigide, sur une profondeur dépendant de la durée d'application de l'enchantement._

_**VII.1.2. Intérêt de l'enchantement basique**_

_L'intérêt principal de cet enchantement est que cette ouverture n'apparaît pas visible, l'observateur aperçoit toujours le mur dans l'état tel qu'il était avant l'application du sortilège. Ainsi, l'Ouverture invisible créée n'est accessible qu'à ceux qui en connaîtraient l'endroit, et à ceux qui la trouveraient par hasard._

_Il peut ainsi permettre de réaliser une ouverture de communication entre deux lieux ou un simple refuge utile pour se cacher._

_**VII.1.3. Inconvénients**_

_Cependant, la version purement basique de cet enchantement présente des lacunes. Il est possible de repérer cette ouverture par une analyse rayonnancique, ou par des mouvements de matière gazeuse._

_De nombreux sorciers se sont attachés à rechercher des améliorations pour cet enchantement dans l'histoire de la Magie. Certaines, simples, ont pu être intégrées au mécanisme de l'enchantement sans le perturber, d'autres ont été impossibles à réaliser dans la pratique à cause de la complexité du mécanisme du sortilège même si elles restent possibles théoriquement._

_**VII.1.4. Améliorations de l'effet de base**_

_Diverses améliorations de cette version basique de l'enchantement sont efficaces._

_La principale d'entre elles, mais aussi probablement la plus difficile, concerne la simulation d'une émission de rayonnements magiques similaires à ceux de la paroi initiale, par ajout de divers autres sortilèges judicieusement choisis._

_D'autres, qui sont notamment des sortilèges de sens unique, ou de sélection matérielle, permettent de ne pouvoir emprunter l'ouverture que dans un sens, ou bien ne laisser passer que des solides, ou que des gaz (pour éviter des transferts thermiques notamment, ou, au contraire, pour les favoriser), ou que des rayonnements, en fonction de la catégorie du sortilège de sélection matérielle appliqué._

_**VII.2. Fonctionnement de l'enchantement**_

_**VII.2.1. Nécessité d'un socle spatio-temporel**_

_Le fonctionnement de cet enchantement s'appuie sur un socle qui est une organisation de sortilèges placés dans un cadre à la fois temporel et spatial._

_Les différentes recherches menées sur cet enchantement ont montré que l'enchantement était trop instable s'il ne s'appuyait pas sur un tel socle, instabilité qui était due en grande partie à une destruction de la structure stable de la Magie par les rayonnements émis par la matière massique._

_Les différentes expériences ont permis d'établir un modèle de socle qui est maintenant appliqué sans réserve, appelé socle de Laplace._

_**VII.2.2. Etude éclatée des différents mécanismes composant l'enchantement**_

_VII.2.2.1. Mécanismes imaginaires_

_Les mécanismes que l'on appelle imaginaires sont des sortilèges ou des enchantements, ils utilisent toutes formes de Magies et de rayonnements magiques._

_**VII.2.2.1.1. Sortilège Disséquant, sortilège Liant, et sortilège de Suspension interactionnelle**_

_VII.2.2.1.1.1. Sortilèges de double structure_

_Les sortilèges Disséquant et Liant sont des sortilèges de type « de double structure » car ils permettent de toucher au lien entre matière magique et matière massique._

_VII.2.2.1.1.2. Force supra-cohésive_

_La matière magique et la matière massique ont tendance à se rapprocher et à fusionner sous l'effet de la force supra-cohésive, pour former une matière dite complexe, composée d'une partie que l'on appelle réelle, qui est la partie massique, et d'une partie imaginaire, qui est la partie magique. On appelle ainsi cette partie car elle ne peut être observée directement, on ne peut en voir que les effets. Ainsi, en fonction de la quantité de masse et de la quantité de Magie, cette force varie, elle est d'autant plus grande que la quantité de masse et de Magie sont grandes. La valeur de cette force, exercée par une quantité de matière magique, sur une quantité m de matière massique, notée est donnée par : où N désigne la constante universelle d'interaction complexe, la valeur associée à la quantité élémentaire de magie, également appelée à tort masse magique, par la fonction de torsion magique complexe, et m la quantité élémentaire de masse. Les études expérimentales ont montré que la valeur de la fonction de torsion magique complexe augmente lorsque l'on rapproche magie et masse, devenant quasiment infinie lorsque matière réelle et imaginaire se réunissent pour former la matière complexe._

_VII.2.2.1.1.3. Sortilège Disséquant _

_Le sortilège Disséquant permet de séparer la matière magique de la matière massique et nécessite un apport d'énergie colossal, au moins égal à la valeur de la force supra-cohésive, pour permettre de la surpasser afin de décomplexifier la matière et d'en séparer partie réelle et partie imaginaire. _

_L'intérêt d'un tel sortilège étant de maintenir durant une certaine durée nécessaire à l'accomplissement de l'enchantement de l'Ouverture invisible, la matière à l'état décomplexifié, il faut ajouter à l'énergie apportée le module de l'image bi-complexe de la durée de l'expérience par la fonction de torsion complexe._

_Cela ajoute une contrainte importante sur la réussite de l'enchantement de l'Ouverture invisible, l'énergie à apporter est colossale, infinie si l'on prolonge la durée de l'expérience. Pour rendre possible une telle expérience, on doit donc multiplier l'énergie apportée, ou réduire la durée de l'expérience, ce qui rejoint la nécessité d'un socle idéal. _

_Ajouter autant d'énergie relevant de l'impossible, on utilise un sortilège de Suspension interactionnelle pour diminuer l'énergie nécessaire à la décomplexification._

_VII.2.2.1.1.4. Sortilège Liant_

_Le sortilège Liant, contrairement au sortilège Disséquant, ne pose pas le problème de l'apport d'énergie puisque la matière décomplexifiée tend naturellement à se recomplexifier. Le sortilège Liant permet seulement de déclencher cette réaction de complexification. Il peut être utile si l'énergie apportée est trop importante par rapport à l'énergie qui était nécessaire, et n'est donc en général pas nécessaire._

_Cependant, la complexification de la matière, contrairement à sa décomplexification, libère des quantités colossales d'énergie, qu'il est nécessaire d'absorber ou de canaliser pour éviter tout danger de réaction de décomplexification-recomplexification en chaîne. Pour cela, on utilisera divers autres sortilèges._

_Dans le cas de l'enchantement de l'Ouverture invisible, il ne faut pas procéder à une complexification puisque l'on fait disparaître la matière massique mais à une restructuration de la matière qui nécessite la mise en place d'une structure magique imaginaire similaire à la structure massique initiale. Après la mise en place d'un sortilège structurant, le sortilège qui permettra de relier la Magie à sa structure particulière sera un sortilège de type Liant mais de Bi-imaginarisation et non plus de complexification._

_Il n'y a dans ce cas-là aucune libération d'énergie puisque la structure élémentaire magique n'en apporte pas en excès._

_VII.2.2.1.1.5. Sortilège de Suspension interactionnelle_

_La décomplexification de la matière nécessitant un apport d'énergie trop important pour être possible, du fait de la force supra-cohésive, on doit obligatoirement modifier l'effet de cette force pour diminuer la quantité d'énergie nécessaire à la décomplexification. _

_Pour cela, on utilise le sortilège de Suspension interactionnelle à une échelle très ciblée pour éviter toute décomplexification intempestive de la matière aux alentours._

_Ce sortilège permet de suspendre la force supra-cohésive, mais il n'engendre généralement pas une décomplexification spontanée car aucune autre force n'écarte naturellement la matière imaginaire de la matière réelle. Il peut arriver cependant que l'interaction avec d'autres potentiels magiques puisse entraîner cette décomplexification sans pour autant qu'il y ait utilisation du sortilège Disséquant. D'où la nécessité d'un sortilège ciblé._

_Avec l'utilisation de ce sortilège, les manipulations de la matière deviennent beaucoup plus aisées, il est couramment utilisé dans les domaines de la Magie touchant à sa structure._

_**VII.2.2.1.2. Sortilège Démasséifiant**_

_Le sortilège de l'Ouverture invisible s'appuie en fait sur une suppression de la matière massique composant le mur ou la paroi dans laquelle on veut créer l'Ouverture invisible, sans supprimer la matière magique._

_La suppression de la matière massique se fait par l'intermédiaire du sortilège Démasséifiant qui nécessite d'avoir préalablement décomplexifié la matière par l'intermédiaire du sortilège Disséquant, afin de ne pas affecter la matière magique._

_Le sortilège Démasséifiant s'accompagne d'une libération d'énergie déterminée par la relation _ , _où _ _est la quantité de masse qui disparaît, et c la célérité de la lumière dans le vide._

_Cette libération d'énergie ne dépend pas de la durée de l'expérience, ainsi le seul moyen de s'en protéger est un sortilège canalisant cette énergie._

_**VII.2.2.1.3. Sortilège de Structuration élémentaire**_

_L'enchantement de l'Ouverture invisible simule l'existence d'une paroi à la place de l'ouverture créée, par une conservation de la matière magique, et par disparition de la matière massique._

_La matière magique ne peut exister séparée de la matière massique qu'à l'état de « chaos », sauf si on lui donne une structure. C'est le but du sortilège de Structuration élémentaire, qui permet de redonner une forme à la Magie qui a été séparée de la masse, simulant l'existence d'une même paroi, mais maintenant magique._

_**VII.2.2.1.4. Sortilège Rélinéique**_

_Afin de ne pas affecter la Magie lors de la suppression de la masse, celle-ci doit être mise en sécurité pour que ses éléments en soient gardés intacts. La meilleure des protections consiste à l'absorber et à la garder dans ses pensées, en utilisant les absorptions et les expulsions de Magie par la pensée (voir VII.2.2.2.2). _

_Pour favoriser cette absorption et cette expulsion de Magie qui sont en pratique impossibles car la partie imaginaire de la matière complexe ne peut être appréhendée par notre esprit, il faut utiliser un sortilège Rélinéique qui permet de fixer la pensée à la matière imaginaire. Cela rend possible un stockage de la matière imaginaire dans le triple-ensemble (masse, Magie, pensée) du sorcier._

_**VII.2.2.1.5. Sortilège d'Engorgement énergétique**_

_De nombreuses étapes dans la réalisation de l'enchantement de l'Ouverture invisible dégagent une quantité d'énergie énorme, qui peut engendrer des dégâts considérables et des réactions en chaîne de désintégration massiques et magiques qu'il serait impossible de maîtriser._

_Deux moyens existent pour lutter contre cette émission d'énergie : réduire la durée de l'expérience, mais c'est un inconvénient si l'on veut créer des ouvertures profondes, ou bien utiliser le sortilège d'Engorgement énergétique._

_Celui-ci consiste à incorporer cette énergie dans la matière massique qui passe à un état excité, émettant de la lumière pendant quelques secondes pour retrouver un état calme. Ceci ne présente aucun danger lorsque ce phénomène se produit sur une matière complexe car la partie imaginaire de la matière est capable de mutation pour retrouver sa forme initiale selon sa mémoire interne tant que celle-ci n'est pas détruite, et ce sortilège ne la détruit pas. En revanche, il peut détruire profondément une matière purement réelle. Il est donc important de ne pas produire ce sortilège à moins d'une dizaine de mètres de Moldus qui risqueraient des blessures mortelles. A des distances plus grandes, le risque devient nul, car l'énergie se dissipe sous forme de chaleur._

_VII.2.2.2. Mécanismes de pensée_

_**VII.2.2.2.1. Importance de la concentration**_

_VII.2.2.2.1.1. Généralités_

_La complexité de cet enchantement et le fait qu'il ne peut être simplifié fait de cet enchantement un enchantement accessible seulement aux sorciers sachant utiliser la flexibilité de leur concentration. Il est en effet nécessaire de savoir dédoubler sa concentration pour réussir à conserver en tête l'objectif principal qui est l'ouverture. La meilleure solution reste un dédoublement de la concentration avec coordination de pensée qui permet en même temps de se tenir prêt à réparer une éventuelle erreur qui pourrait être grave à cause des émissions énergétiques. Le dédoublement de la concentration avec coordination de pensée peut aussi être utilisé de la manière suivante : la partie principale se concentre sur l'objectif qui est l'ouverture invisible, les parties secondaires sur les étapes de l'enchantement aux choix._

_Chacune des parties de l'esprit doivent être totalement concentrées sur l'enchantement afin qu'il n'échoue pas, et car des réactions dangereuses peuvent se produire, même si l'on est concentré et qu'il faut être prêt à les maîtriser dans l'immédiat._

_VII.2.2.2.2.2. Considération de la surface à modifier_

_La réussite de l'enchantement ne peut se faire sans que l'on porte une attention particulière au mur. Il est important d'avoir en tête précisément sur quelle surface on veut modifier la paroi, et sur quelle profondeur. _

_L'oubli de cet objectif peut conduire à une disparition complète de la paroi, et à un dégagement d'énergie sur une durée infiniment petite, c'est-à-dire à un dégagement infini d'énergie, immaîtrisable, même par un sortilège d'Engorgement énergétique._

_Pour la majorité des sorciers, la concentration consacrée à cet objectif doit être pleine afin que celui-ci ne soit pas modifié durant l'accomplissement des étapes. Pour ces sorciers, un dédoublement de pensée est nécessaire. Il est également fortement conseillé à ceux qui ont des aptitudes particulières de concentration._

_**VII.2.2.2.2. Absorption et expulsion de Magie**_

_Afin de protéger la matière imaginaire lors de la suppression de la matière réelle, il est nécessaire de mettre à l'écart cette matière imaginaire issue de la décomplexification, en la stockant dans le triple-ensemble du sorcier. _

_Pour cela, une utilisation du sortilège Rélinéique est nécessaire. Il permet de lier la pensée et la matière imaginaire. Par une simple pensée, il sera donc ensuite possible de déplacer la matière imaginaire._

_On pourra donc l'absorber le plus rapidement possible pour l'isoler de la matière réelle après décomplexification, afin d'annuler la force supra-cohésive._

_Pour cela, une bonne concentration est nécessaire afin de pouvoir contrôler convenablement la Magie et pouvoir la garder à l'esprit, et surtout une bonne détermination._

_Pour expulser la Magie de son esprit, il faut replacer un sortilège Rélinéique entre la structure magique nouvelle et la Magie enfermée dans ses pensées._

_**VII.2.3. Organigramme spatio-temporel de fonctionnement du socle de l'enchantement**_

_On considère ici le cas le plus simple, c'est-à-dire un enchantement d'Ouverture invisible basique, ne comprenant que le socle de fonctionnement, sans les compléments possibles._

_On considère également le cas où le sorcier utilise la méthode de dédoublement de pensée avec coordination, ce qui est un préalable aux neuf étapes suivantes, représentées chacune par un schéma._

_Une fois ces neuf étapes effectuées, l'enchantement est terminé et peut être utilisé directement._

_Les schémas ci-dessous représentent le cas où tout se déroulerait parfaitement. A cause du danger de réactions en chaîne de désintégration de matière, il est nécessaire d'être concentré à chaque instant durant ces neuf étapes sur le déroulement de l'enchantement, afin d'être prêt à effectuer un sortilège d'Engorgement énergétique._

_Enfin, il est impératif d'être placé à plus de dix mètres de personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques pour leur éviter une mort douloureuse._

Harry avait passé presque une demi-heure à lire les explications sur le livre à propos de cet enchantement.

Mais s'il avait compris le mécanisme global, ce qui lui posait problème étaient les sortilèges qu'il devait utiliser pour réussir l'enchantement.

La seule chose qu'il était capable de faire était de dédoubler sa pensée avec coordination.

Hermione, comment puis-je réussir cet enchantement, je ne connais aucun des sortilèges qu'il faut savoir !

Je sais, mais si tu cherchais dans l'index du livre tu trouverais, il y a une chapitre qui présente une description de chaque sortilège qui sont abordés dans les autres chapitres.

Hermione et Ron essayaient toujours l'enchantement de l'Illusion Rose depuis tout à l'heure et cela semblait agacer Hermione de ne pas y arriver.

Ginny, pendant ce temps, lisait le livre sur les _Significations du Rose_, l'air parfaitement heureuse.

Harry lut la description de chaque sortilège qui intervenaient dans l'enchantement de l'Ouverture invisible. Ils étaient loin d'être faciles, mais grâce à l'aide de Fumseck et à deux heures pleines d'entraînement, il les réussit tous, et sans les prononcer.

Hermione avait elle aussi réussi l'enchantement de l'Illusion Rose et aidait Ron à le réussir lui aussi, mais on voyait que cela commençait à l'énerver bien qu'Hermione mettait toute sa bonne volonté à le faire réussir.

Harry décida donc de pratiquer l'enchantement de l'ouverture invisible une fois avant de dire à Hermione qu'il avait terminé d'apprendre les sortilèges. Pour cela, il se remémora une dernière fois les différents sortilèges qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Il avait pour cela écrit sur un papier les formules de chaque sortilège :

_Sortilège Disséquant : _Desdoder mater.

_Sortilège Liant : _Resdoder mater.

_Sortilège de Suspension interactionnelle : _Nocossem.

_Sortilège Démasséifiant : _Massicum mortem.

_Sortilège de Structuration élémentaire : _Instructuratum imagis.

_Sortilège Rélinéique : _Sicocosicocosisi.

_Sortilège d'Engorgement énergétique : _Reimater incorpor

Il relut ensuite une dernière fois les schémas pour s'assurer qu'il les connaissait par cœur. Ce n'était pas très difficile pour lui. En effet, connaissant les sortilèges, on pouvait retrouver l'enchaînement facilement. Et après déjà plusieurs lectures, il les connaissait par cœur.

Enfin, lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, il dédoubla sa pensée, avec coordination comme indiqué dans le livre, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait maintenant l'habitude de faire et cela lui prenait à peine quelques secondes, d'autant plus que Fumseck était là pour l'aider à chaque étape.

Il se plaça face à un mur où il était certain qu'il n'y avait rien derrière et commença l'enchantement. Une des parties secondaires de sa pensée s'occupait de fixer le mur, la partie principale et la deuxième partie secondaire s'occupaient des neuf étapes de l'enchantement.

Il préféra faire lentement pour bien réussir. Il commença par la première étape, et il réussit, il en restait maintenant huit.

Ce n'était pas un problème, une à une, tout en restant bien concentré, et en tremblant un peu il est vrai, il les passa. Enfin, il ne lui restait plus qu'à utiliser le sortilège Liant, c'était comme s'il l'avait fait toute sa vie maintenant. Il réussit.

Successivement, il avait vu le mur se transformer : disparaître, puis réapparaître sous une forme transparente et brillante à la lumière, puis enfin avec son aspect normal.

Enfin ! dit Ron derrière.

Bravo Ronnie, tu es le meilleur ! s'exclama Hermione.

Cool, on va pouvoir se reposer un peu, dit Ron.

Où en est Harry ? demanda Hermione.

Elle regarda partout où elle voyait dans la Salle du Phénix. Dobby et Fumseck avaient disparu eux aussi.

Harry ? mais où est-il ?


	46. Abelforth ou Joe Jigger

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 46 : ABELFORTH OU JOE JIGGER ?**

Ici, répondit Harry.

Il s'était caché dans l'ouverture invisible qu'il venait de créer.

Hermione, Ron et Ginny s'approchèrent de l'endroit où provenait la voix. Ils étaient juste devant l'ouverture invisible mais ils ne pouvait pas voir que Harry était à peine à un demi mètre d'eux.

Soudain, Harry sortit le bras et Ginny poussa un gémissement d'horreur. Ce gémissement se transforma en cri aigu lorsque le bras de Harry se referma sur son poignet et la tira à travers ce qu'elle croyait être le mur.

Mais elle ne heurta pas ce supposé mur, elle le traversa et se retrouva dans une sorte de placard aux dimensions d'une porte, profond d'une cinquantaine de centimètres.

Harry embrassa Ginny alors que Ron venait de passer sa main, puis sa tête.

Oups, dit-il en les voyant s'embrasser.

On arrive, lui répondit Ginny avant d'embrasser à nouveau Harry.

Ils ressortirent enfin, quelques secondes après et Ron et Hermione en avaient profité pour s'embrasser eux aussi ce qui fit sourire Harry.

Harry, comment as-tu fait ça ? demanda Hermione en regardant à travers le mur.

J'ai fait ce que le livre disait, répondit simplement Harry.

Argh, s'étouffa Hermione, on va être en retard pour le repas. Elle n'avait même pas écouté la réponse de Harry et s'était précipitée vers la table pour ranger les livres.

On n'est pas loin de la Grande Salle, ici, lui rappela Ron.

Ah oui, j'avais oublié… Mais quand même, on devrait y aller, on devrait certainement nous donner des informations sur les cours de demain, dit-elle.

Ils nous ont déjà tout dit à midi, dit Ron.

Certes, mais quand même, le conseil d'administration a lieu ce soir… ils ont _forcément _quelque chose à nous dire. Allons-y !

Elle prit son sac pour les pousser à faire de même.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis dans le couloir qui menait au bureau directorial, ils trouvèrent le professeur Chourave qui discutait avec deux sorciers inconnus.

Pomona, vous devriez accepter…

Je ne veux pas… je préfère continuer d'enseigner.

Si c'est votre décision, nous l'accepterons, mais vous avez de l'expérience, vous êtes compétente pour ce poste.

Certes, mais…

En voyant que Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny passer à côté d'eux, elle se tut et leur adressa un sourire. Elle reprit sa conversation lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés.

Vous avez entendu ? Chourave veut refuser le poste ! dit Hermione lorsqu'ils furent sortis du couloir.

Mais alors qui sera le nouveau Directeur ? demanda Ginny.

Pourquoi pas Lupin ? proposa Harry.

Ce n'est pas possible, il n'est pas professeur à temps plein, et la direction demande du temps… répondit Hermione. Sinon Flitw…

Hermione se tut, ils n'avaient pas vraiment encore réalisé ce qui s'était vraiment passé. Ils préféraient tous éviter la mort des professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick, car c'était trop difficile à supporter. Pourtant, il faudrait y penser très bientôt. Mais il était préférable pour eux de reporter ce douloureux retour à la réalité.

Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, ils réfléchirent tous séparément à qui d'autre que Chourave pourrait remplacer McGonagall. Pour eux, il avait été évident que Chourave lui succèderait, et ils avaient du mal à envisager une autre solution.

La Grande Salle s'emplissait de manière plus chaotique que d'habitude. Certains élèves étaient arrivés avant, et d'autres n'étaient toujours pas là.

Pourtant, les professeurs étaient là au complet, à part la Directrice adjointe et Hagrid (ce qui inquiétait beaucoup Harry même s'il ne prenait généralement pas part aux repas). Il y avait également dix personnes inconnues, des sorcières et des sorciers qui devaient appartenir au conseil d'administration de l'école.

Tous discutaient assez sérieusement et un des membres du conseil d'administration, vêtu, d'une robe sombre et d'un chapeau melon noir, parlait successivement à tous les professeurs.

Tous les élèves s'étaient à présent installés et Scrimgeour entra, voulant prendre un air solennel, mais sans réussir vraiment à cause de sa démarche claudicante. Il était suivi de Chourave et des deux autres membres du conseil d'administration. Il était vêtu plus sobrement que d'habitude, mais paraissait beaucoup plus élégant et ses cheveux fauves, plutôt broussailleux habituellement, étaient beaucoup plus brillants. Il avait également des lunettes à la monture noire et non plus dorée ce qui lui augmentait l'impression de puissance qui se dégageait naturellement de lui.

On voyait qu'il s'était préparé pour un évènement.

Tous les élèves se turent, certains s'imaginaient qu'on allait leur annoncer le nom du nouveau directeur même s'ils savaient pertinemment que le conseil d'administration de l'école ne s'était pas encore réuni.

Plusieurs élèves étaient en train de faire apparaître en lettres magiques au milieu de la Grande Salle « Mrs Bett Directrice ! » sous le regard amusé des autres élèves.

Harry les observait sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui se passait, il réfléchissait à la libération de Rogue, et aux conséquences d'un échec. Il savait que Rogue ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps enfermé, mais il se rendait compte qu'il aurait préféré le faire évader une fois transféré à Azkaban que en plein au Ministère de la Magie qui concentrait actuellement quasiment tous les Aurors du Ministère.

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par des clameurs de plus en plus fortes dans la Grande Salle.

A présent, certains élèves commençaient à scander « Mrs Bett Directrice ! » de toute leur force et le mouvement commençait à s'intensifier.

Les professeurs et les membres du conseil d'administration semblèrent découvrir qu'il y avait des élèves dans la Grande Salle, ils étaient trop occupés auparavant dans leurs discussions.

Rusard les observait d'un air mauvais, mais on aurait dit qu'il avait désormais décidé d'ignorer les élèves durant cette période qui était plutôt risquée pour lui.

Mrs Bett se leva et tous virent clairement que le professeur Chourave avait esquissé un geste pour la retenir.

Elle venait de monter sur sa chaise et faisait de grands signes de mains pour remercier cet élan de soutien.

Ahaha ! merci ! ahaha ! Mais… vivent les chauves-souris ! hihihi !

Plusieurs membres du conseil d'administration la regardèrent stupéfaits monter sur la table et le professeur Chourave lui lança un regard éloquent pour la faire descendre.

Mrs Bett sembla comprendre et elle redescendit, alors qu'une grande partie des élèves l'acclamait toujours.

Le sorcier au chapeau melon murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Chourave qui fit clairement non de la tête.

Ils attendirent tous encore dans la Grande Salle alors que tous les élèves discutaient fortement, riaient… Il ne manquait plus que Peeves et Pooves pour surchauffer l'ambiance.

Personne n'avait remarqué que le professeur Chourave s'était levée pour parler.

Maugrey s'était levé à son tour et avait brandi sa baguette. Trois détonations se firent entendre et les oreilles des élèves qui étaient aux tables les plus proches de lui grandirent énormément. Tous avaient l'air terrifiés mais ils ne bougeaient plus de peur que Maugrey ne recommence. Lentement leurs oreilles retrouvèrent leur taille normale.

Euh merci, professeur Maugrey, dit le professeur Chourave un peu surprise.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta de prendre une voix forte, ce qui était difficile à cause de son ton habituellement plutôt chaleureux.

Bonsoir, dit-elle, veuillez s'il vous plaît être attentifs au discours de Monsieur le Ministre.

Elle se recula et Scrimgeour s'avança, montant sur une estrade que Harry n'avait pas remarquée avant.

Bonjour à tous, dit-il d'une voix forte. On va commencer par le plus important, il est temps de faire un bilan définitif de l'attaque de l'école dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi. Nous vous avons déjà expliqué ce qui s'était passé, c'est pourquoi je ne vais pas m'attarder sur ça. Vous savez tous que des Mangemorts ont été arrêtés, presque tous, vous devez savoir que Voldemort est affaibli, il n'agira plus pendant un certain temps. Cependant, quelqu'un l'a aidé à s'échapper et il doit être actuellement en train de l'aider à retrouver sa force et sa domination. Le Ministère s'attache donc à l'en empêcher. Vous devez savoir que vous ne risquez désormais presque rien, puisque Voldemort ne peut agir sans ses Mangemorts. Nous attachons donc une grande importance à la surveillance des Mangemorts. Tous les Aurors sont mobilisés pour le moment, en attendant leur transfert du Ministère à Azkaban. La prison est en train de subir des réaménagements en ce moment. En ce qui concerne les procès de ces Mangemorts, nous n'en avons pas encore précisé la date, mais ils seront publics et auront lieu très bientôt, ils concerneront aussi les J.M.P. qui sont actuellement à Ste-Mangouste en soins intensifs. Etant donné que vous les connaissiez tous, vous pouvez vous rendre utiles en nous apportant des informations que vous pourriez détenir sur eux. Une enquête spéciale sur la sécurité à Poudlard est en cours. Vous pouvez nous aider si vous avez des indices, en les donnant au bureau des Aurors au deuxième étage. Vous aurez désormais la possibilité de profiter du parc pendant qu'il ne fait pas encore trop froid mais les principales mesures de sécurité sont maintenues. Pour ce qui est de la rentrée, qui a été éclipsée par tous ces évènements, vous savez qu'elle est fixée au 2 septembre. Le professeur Chourave m'a indiqué qu'aucun élève n'avait eu un niveau suffisant aux examens de pré-rentrée pour pouvoir être dispensé de ces préparations.

Hermione avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de se prendre une gifle. Elle était en réalité la seule élève qui n'avait pas été obligée de suivre les cours de rattrapage mais elle avait tout de même souhaité y participer.

Ron la consola pendant que le Ministre continuait son discours.

Vous avez donc tous vos affaires ici, mais vous aurez la possibilité de rejoindre vos familles durant ce week-end. Pour cela, vous pourrez emprunter le Poudlard Express qui fera des rondes supplémentaires durant le week-end. Vous pourrez le prendre à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard demain à 23 h 30, l'arrivée à Londres étant programmée pour le matin. Pour revenir, le départ à Londres s'effectuera dimanche matin à 8 h, vos professeurs ayant besoin de vous pour la distribution des emplois du temps. Vous suivrez désormais les programmes officiellement mis en place par le décret d'éducation numéro trente et un. Vous pourrez donc également bénéficier des conseils d'orientations et les professeurs seront inspectés par une équipe de parents d'élèves, d'élèves, d'employés du Ministère et d'autres professeurs. Pour la journée de demain, vous avez déjà été informés des emplois du temps de chacun, ces cours sont obligatoires et je vous demande d'être respectueux le temps que le nouveau Directeur qui sera élu dans quelques heures prenne officiellement ses fonctions. Nous vous annoncerons demain qui a été nommé. Merci de votre attention et bonne soirée.

Scrimgeour s'écarta et laissa à nouveau la place au professeur Chourave.

Merci Monsieur le Ministre, dit-elle. Bien euh, et bien bon appétit maintenant !

Les plats apparurent et ils se régalèrent. Harry était affamé à cause de son entraînement de l'après-midi, et il savait qu'il aurait besoin de forces pour cette nuit qui allait être longue.

Quand est-ce que l'AD va reprendre ? demanda un élève de Serdaigle à Harry à la fin du repas.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione, pour lui, il n'y avait pas de problème pour continuer l'AD comme avant, un soir par semaine était possible.

Oui, on reprend la semaine prochaine, dit Hermione, comme d'habitude, à moins que je revoie le fonctionnement en fonction de comment ça a marché, je me souviens maintenant que j'avais réfléchi à des groupes par niveau plutôt que par année, mais on refait une semaine de tests.

D'accord, merci, dit le jeune, et pour les horaires ?

Je les afficherai sur la porte, comme d'habitude, dit Hermione.

Bien, merci.

Tous les quatre remontèrent vers la salle commune, accompagnés d'autres Gryffondor.

Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavande et Parvati n'avaient pas cessé de poser des questions à Harry sur le programme de l'AD. Celui-ci leur répondait qu'il ne savait pas très bien en détail ce qu'ils feraient, mais qu'ils apprendraient des sortilèges plus complexes.

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça, il ne cessait de penser à ce qu'ils allaient faire pendant la nuit, il se demandait ce qui se passerait si on le trouvait en train de libérer les Mangemorts, après que Scrimgeour eût déclaré devant toute l'école qu'ils étaient maintenant en sécurité.

Apparemment, Ron et Hermione ressentaient la même crainte et ils semblaient eux aussi pensifs.

Ils finirent par tous s'installer dans les fauteuils confortables de la salle commune. Tous les trois avaient besoin de s'aérer un peu l'esprit et une discussion avec leurs amis de Gryffondor des premiers jours leur fit du bien.

Ils se remémorèrent quelques uns de leurs meilleurs moments à Poudlard, déjà nostalgiques du début de leur première année, où ils n'avaient aucune crainte à propos de Voldemort, où ils avaient découvert cette magnifique école, et où ils en avaient profité entièrement, sans responsabilités, en toute liberté…

Ils se firent ensuite le plaisir de critiquer Ombrage, Fudge, les Serpentard, Rusard, et toutes les personnes désagréables qu'il y avait à Poudlard. Cela faisait longtemps que Harry n'avait pas autant ri. Malheureusement, une autre mission importante l'attendait, et le faux Gallion ne lui indiquait toujours pas qu'Abelforth l'attendait.

Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que Maugrey va nous faire faire demain ? demanda Dean Thomas inquiet.

La dernière fois, dit Hermione, il nous avait demandé de pratiquer les sortilèges d'Humidification, de Couverture liquide et du Tourbillon d'Eau. Je pense qu'on va encore les utiliser et qu'ensuite il va nous faire faire des exercices de réflexes, de concentration… mais c'est terrible, on ne saura que demain ce que l'on aura à notre examen de samedi, ça sera impossible de réviser.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un sourire. Même dans les situations les pires, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser pour ses résultats scolaires, même s'il était certain qu'elle réussirait quand même ses examens.

Vous avez réussi à faire l'essai sur la potion de Concentration Rayonnancique ? demanda Seamus.

Arghh, gémit Hermione.

Quoi ? demanda Ron, on l'avait déjà fait !

Oui mais je voulais le refaire, je n'ai écrit que vingt-cinq centimètres de parchemin !

C'est suffisant, dit Lavande, Maugrey veut qu'on lui parle de l'essentiel, si tu en fais plus, il ne va pas être content.

Mais il y a tellement de choses à dire sur les potions de Concentration Rayonnancique…

Ah oui, je pourrais y passer ma vie, dit Ron ironiquement.

Il faut au moins que j'aille le relire ! dit-elle.

Ouais, moi aussi, dit Dean.

Ok, on va y aller nous aussi, à demain ! dit Parvati.

Hermione s'empressa de retourner à l'appartement, suivie de Harry, Ron et Ginny un peu plus réticents. Ils avaient apprécié cette soirée ensemble.

Il était déjà vingt-deux heures trente et Harry se demandait pourquoi Abelforth ne l'appelait toujours pas.

Hermione ressortit son essai mais était visiblement trop nerveuse pour arriver à faire quoi que ce soit.

Tu es sûr, Harry, que le Gallion n'est pas chaud ? demanda-t-elle en secouant son parchemin qu'elle avait relu une dizaine de fois. Et entre chaque lecture, elle lui reposait toujours cette même question.

Non, s'irrita Harry, c'est au moins la douzième fois que tu me demandes.

Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous va enfin m'expliquer de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Ginny qui assistait depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à une conversation qui lui paraissait complètement incompréhensible.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard que Ginny remarqua, ce qui ne fit que l'énerver plus. Hermione fit signe à Harry que c'était à lui de lui expliquer avant que Ginny ne se mette en colère à nouveau.

On a quelque chose à faire avec Abelforth, cette nuit, dit Harry sur un ton un peu las pour éviter qu'elle ne pose des questions sur quelque chose qui lui aurait parut trop intéressant.

Ca concerne Voldemort ? demanda-t-elle.

En quelque sorte, avoua Harry. Mais pas directement et on ne risque absolument rien donc tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter et tu devrais aller dormir. On se retrouvera demain matin.

Tu peux au moins me dire où tu vas ?

Chez Abelforth, mentit Harry.

Et je ne peux pas venir ? je le connais maintenant, insista-t-elle.

Non, tu ne peux pas, désolé, tu m'avais promis que tu resterais à l'écart de tout ce qui concernait Voldemort, et cela concerne Voldemort. Ils veulent t'utiliser comme arme, c'est trop risqué.

Qui t'a dit ça ? demanda-t-elle.

Je le sait, mais s'il te plaît, fais moi confiance, il ne vaut mieux pas pour toi que tu t'occupes de ça.

D'accord, bonne chance, alors ! se résigna Ginny.

Mais, pour l'instant, Abelforth ne nous a toujours pas prévenu, il est possible qu'on parte tard.

Je crois qu'on devrait y aller, tu ne penses pas qu'il lui est peut-être arrivé quelque chose ? demanda Hermione.

Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien de risqué ! coupa Ginny.

Harry lança un regard noir à Hermione.

Oui, il n'y a pas de risque, mais Abelforth était en train de faire des expériences dangereuses, tout à l'heure, et Hermione voulait dire que ça aurait pu mal finir.

Hermione acquiesça et Ginny sembla satisfaite par cette réponse.

Finalement, un long silence s'installa. Hermione était de plus en plus agitée, Harry savait qu'elle hésitait beaucoup à faire ce qu'ils allaient faire, elle devait se dire qu'elle risquait la prison à vie à Azkaban en faisant évader un des prisonniers les plus recherchés par le Ministère.

Harry, finalement, avait décidé de ne plus voir les choses comme ça. Il savait que libérer Rogue était une des choses les plus importantes qu'il devait faire.

Tant que j'y pense, plutôt que de ne rien faire, on pourrait à nouveau s'entraîner à l'Ouverture invisible, proposa Hermione.

Ici, s'étonna Harry.

Pourqu…

Aïe !

Harry avait brusquement lâché le Gallion qu'il tenait dans la main. Celui-ci était devenu rouge et brûlant.

Hermione s'était levée du fauteuil en une fraction de seconde et était venue observer le faux Gallion qui était par terre.

Il faudra qu'Abelforth réduise la température, dit Harry en se massant la main.

Oui, peut-être, allons-y !

Tous les trois se levèrent. On aurait dit qu'Hermione allait s'évanouir. Ron la secouait discrètement pour qu'elle ne paraisse pas trop amorphe devant Ginny.

A demain Ginny, bonne nuit, dit Harry.

Et il l'embrassa alors que Ron et Hermione lui dirent au revoir avec un signe de main.

A cette heure-là, le château était toujours aussi animé, et le fait qu'aucun professeur ne surveillait les couloirs n'y était pas pour rien.

Tous étaient en effet réunis devant le conseil d'administration pour la nomination d'un nouveau Directeur.

Ainsi, il ne paraissait pas anormal que trois élèves soient dans les couloirs à onze heures. Ils rejoignirent donc sans problème la Salle du Phénix afin d'emprunter le Portoloin menant chez Abelforth.

Dobby et Fumseck étaient venus les accompagner, même s'ils ne pourraient pas les aider lorsqu'ils seraient au Ministère.

Le Portoloin les mena dans son jardin où il faisait nuit noire et une température glaciale.

Harry entendit un bruit derrière lui et se retourna brusquement. Il scruta l'obscurité pour essayer de distinguer quelque chose, mais sa vue ne s'était pas encore accommodée à la faible luminosité.

Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles tous les trois s'étaient arrêtés pour observer les alentours, ils se retournèrent pour se diriger à nouveau vers la maison d'Abelforth, où la fenêtre de la cuisine était allumée.

Aaaaahhhhhh ! s'écria soudain Hermione d'une voix suraiguë. Son cri résonna longuement dans toute la montagne et on entendit des oiseaux s'envoler d'un if proche.

Hermione s'était retournée la première mais il n'y avait rien devant elle. Tous les trois avaient dégainé leur baguette magique.

Soudain, la tête d'Abelforth apparut devant eux, à environ un mètre vingt du sol.

Aha ! je vous ai fait peur, mais vous pouvez ranger vos baguettes !

Il retira entièrement sa cape d'invisibilité et apparut devant eux.

La cape d'invisibilité fonctionne, je vois, dit Harry.

Oui parfaitement, on dirait même une vraie, dit Abelforth. Mais c'est normal puisque c'est une vraie… On va rentrer car il fait vraiment froid ici, l'enchantement qui protège du froid ne fonctionne pas parfaitement, il était en fait difficile de le coupler au ciel magique qui était déjà suffisamment difficile. Mais ça protège déjà un peu. Toutes les montagnes aux alentours sont sous deux mètres de neige en ce moment, on traverse une période de froid…

Abelforth marcha à grands pas malgré ses petites jambes vers sa maison et ils entrèrent. Comme d'habitude, celui-ci avait posé une boîte de sorbets à la framboise sur la table du salon qu'il finirait probablement à lui tout seul même si personne d'autre que lui n'en mangeait.

Alors, quelle soirée importante pour nous ! on va avoir beaucoup de choses à faire. Mais je vais d'abord vous raconter tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que l'on s'est quittés. Tout d'abord, j'ai évidemment terminé la cape d'invisibilité, ce qui m'a pris quasiment toute l'après-midi, c'est dommage que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'arroser mes poireaux à cause de ça. Je ferai ça demain, tant pis. La prochaine fois, il faudra que j'achète une vraie cape plutôt que de la fabriquer.

On ne pouvait pas savoir que ce serait aujourd'hui ! dit Hermione.

Certes, répondit Abelforth… Ensuite, reprit-il, il m'a fallu contacter Joe Jigger. Ca n'a pas pris beaucoup de temps puisque nous avons un moyen de communication particulier, nous communiquons par cabine téléphonique portable.

Harry explosa de rire, et partit dans un fou rire amplifié par sa nervosité.

Ron ne savait pas très bien ce qu'était une cabine téléphonique donc il avait du mal à en imaginer une portable.

Hermione, quant à elle, semblait se retenir de rire à cause du sérieux de la situation.

Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? demanda Abelforth.

On appelle ça un téléphone portable, dit Harry.

Ah oui, je savais bien que c'était portable, mais avec Joe, nous appelons ça comme ça… bien évidemment, le mien est modifié, j'ai mis la sonnerie du journal télévisé japonais, c'est le prochain auquel je vais participer… Mais je vous raconterai ça plus tard, à moins que vous ne vouliez venir avec moi. En attendant cependant, pour en revenir à nos affaires, le problème était de convaincre notre Voldemort d'accepter ce que nous voulons faire. Et pour cela, Joe Jigger a très bien réussi, il faut dire que Voldemort était furieux contre ses Mangemorts, sauf contre Joe et Severus bien sûr. Il leur attribue l'échec alors que lui-même a échoué, mais ça devient classique. Il est notamment furieux contre Pétunia, et il regrette profondément de ne pas l'avoir tuée dès le premier jour. Mais vu l'état dans lequel tu l'as laissé, Harry, avoir Severus à ses côtés lui ferait très plaisir. Joe et lui sont ses meilleurs Mangemorts, il pense que c'est grâce à eux qu'il se reconstruira… le plan fonctionne à merveille, beaucoup plus vite et rapidement qu'on ne l'avait prévu. Mais ce n'est pas le problème aujourd'hui, l'essentiel est que Voldemort soit au courant de ce qui va se passer cette nuit. Tout se déroule donc comme prévu. Pour le moment, on va bien vérifier que tout concorde et on va entrer au Ministère de la Magie pour faire ce qu'on a à faire. Il faudra évidemment que je me déguise en Joe Jigger, ce qui tombe bien puisque le Ministère ne le connaît pas encore. On n'aura donc aucun mal à entrer. La difficulté viendra lorsque nous serons au Département des Mystères. Et justement, à propos de l'existence de Voldemort, j'allais oublier, le Ministère connaîtra son existence seulement après l'attaque. Il m'a dit que cela a fait longtemps hésiter Voldemort, il aurait voulu la garder secrète pour le moment. Mais il a finalement jugé que recouvrer rapidement la protection de Severus était bien plus important, surtout que l'avoir à ses côtés lui permettrait de guérir encore plus rapidement que ce que lui permettrait Joe. Car Severus peut utiliser des potions bien plus avancées, et évidemment la légilimancie, bien qu'il faille éviter que Voldemort ne le sache.

Est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas faire semblant de le soigner, et, au contraire, l'affaiblir ? demanda Harry qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était tant nécessaire de s'occuper de la santé de Voldemort.

Ca fait partie du plan, mais Severus va prendre son temps pour le soigner, car il manque quelque chose d'autre à faire pendant ce temps, à l'aide de Joe, et la situation est idéale. Mais tu ne peux pas savoir, Harry, pas maintenant.

Ca concerne les Horcruxes ? demanda Harry.

Ce plan concerne les Horcruxes et la mort de Voldemort, donc forcément ça concerne les Horcruxes, mais pour l'instant, il ne faut pas que tu t'occupes de ça, c'est inutile et très peu intéressant.

Harry avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il connaissait pourtant tout le reste sur les Horcruxes. De plus, il avait maintenant compris qu'attendre pour dire les choses était une erreur. Mais il n'insista pas et il acquiesça pour montrer à Abelforth que néanmoins, il lui faisait confiance.

Il savait aussi qu'il faisait pareil à Ginny et que c'était pour son bien, donc il se força à ne pas penser à ça.

Bien, nous allons rassembler les capes d'inv…

Je l'ai oubliée ! coupa Harry.

Ah, ça arrive parfois, et tu verras qu'avec l'âge, ça ne va pas s'améliorer, je dis toujours que le cerveau se _gruyérise_ avec l'âge. Retourne vite la prendre, j'ai de toute façon quelque chose à faire qui prend deux minutes…

OK.

Fumseck s'envola de l'épaule d'Harry pour se placer devant lui, à mi-hauteur de la pièce. Harry se leva également et s'accrocha à ses longues plumes rouge et or.

Il traversa un tourbillon de lumières aux couleurs du phénix, dans lequel il entendait le son mélodieux du phénix.

Waahhh !!

Ce chant fut interrompu par le hurlement d'une fille.

Il venait de transplaner juste dans le couloir de l'entrée de la salle commune, où était en train de passer une élève de première ou deuxième année.

Tous les autres Gryffondor qui étaient présents dans la salle commune s'étaient retournés et étaient partagés entre le rire et l'émerveillement. On ne voyait pas tous les jours quelqu'un transplaner accroché à un phénix, surtout dans un endroit où il est normalement impossible de transplaner. Sauf à Poudlard.

« Fumseck, il faudra que tu me fasses penser à aller directement dans notre chambre, j'ai encore l'habitude d'aller dans la salle commune » pensa Harry.

Pour réponse, Fumseck émit un cri perçant et ils s'échangèrent tous les deux un regard complice.

Harry entra dans l'appartement en chuchotant le mot de passe « chocolat » pour ne pas se faire entendre des autres.

Ginny était allée se coucher et il monta l'escalier en colimaçon doucement pour ne pas la réveiller.

Il entra dans la chambre doucement mais le parquet grinçait et elle se réveilla instantanément, Harry savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir sans Harry à ses côtés.

Harry, dit-elle, tu rentres déjà ?

Non, j'ai oublié quelque chose, ne t'inquiète pas, tu devrais dormir, mon amour.

La cape d'invisibilité était sous le lit et malheureusement Ginny le savait aussi.

Tu prends la cape d'invisibilité ? demanda-t-elle.

Euh…

Ne me ment pas, Harry, je sais très bien que vous préparez quelque chose, je te connais, Harry…

C'était purement vrai, et Harry ne pouvait mentir. Il chercha quelque chose qui ne paraîtrait pas trop faux et il trouva.

J'ai besoin de la cape pour notre retour. Il ne faudra pas que l'on nous trouve dans le château dans la nuit. Le problème n'est pas moi, je peux transplaner, mais Ron et Hermione, ils ne peuvent pas transplaner avec Fumseck.

Ginny fut satisfaite de la réponse, ce qui soulagea profondément Harry. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir encore à lui expliquer le pourquoi des choses, voire de se disputer avec elle.

Il savait cependant qu'il devrait tout lui révéler rapidement pour éviter de ne le faire malencontreusement sous sa pression. Il fallait pour cela qu'il en parle à Abelforth. Mais il avait tellement de choses à demander, il fallait encore qu'il voit Slughorn et Hagrid, et il n'avait toujours pas pu trouver le temps.

Bonne nuit, lui dit-il lorsqu'il eut pris la cape.

Il l'embrassa et redescendit doucement, pour ne pas tomber dans l'escalier cette fois, et transplana directement dans le salon d'Abelforth.

Il trouva, exactement à l'endroit où était Abelforth quand il était parti, Joe Jigger qui semblait attendre quelque chose.

Harry l'observa puis échangea un regard intrigué avec Hermione et Ron.

Harry, ça va ? demanda-t-il submergé, sans que l'on sache pourquoi, par l'émotion.

Que faites-vous là ? demanda Harry un peu brusquement.

Finalement, il pouffa de rire.

Parfait, ça signifie que le Polynectar a fonctionné. C'est moi, Harry, Abelforth.

Harry finit enfin par comprendre.

Nous nous sommes entraînés cette après-midi, déclara Hermione.

Ah oui, et qu'avez-vous fait ? demanda-t-il l'air intéressé.

Harry trouvait très bizarre d'avoir devant lui Abelforth sous l'apparence de Joe Jigger. Il put voir en détail ses traits, chose qu'il n'avait pu voir lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans la Forêt Interdite.

Joe Jigger était entièrement chauve, il avait l'air d'avoir une cinquantaine d'années, sa peau était très bizarre, elle était lisse et ressemblait à du plastique.

Il avait encore une fois l'impression de reconnaître ce regard, ces yeux bleu ciel.

Mais ce qu'il remarqué sur son bras gauche lui donna froid dans le dos, il voyait le haut de la Marque des Ténèbres dépasser du manche de sa robe de sorcier.

Finalement, Harry en conclut que Joe Jigger ressemblait à un moine, en très grand.

On a appris l'enchantement de l'Illusion Rose, disait Hermione.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Abelforth.

Hermione lui expliqua en détail toutes les caractéristiques de cet enchantement. Harry remarqua qu'Abelforth ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, il avait les larmes aux yeux.

Ah oui, très intéressant en effet, dit-il lorsqu'elle eut terminé de parler. C'est pour ce soir que vous vous êtes entraînés ?

Oui, répondit Hermione. Mais ce n'est pas tout, Harry a appris l'enchantement de l'Ouverture invisible.

Abelforth réfléchit un instant, sans expression sur le visage (peut-être était-ce dû au fait que Joe Jigger avait l'apparence de quelqu'un d'assez inexpressif).

De quelle manière ? demanda-t-il ?

Harry ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, c'est pourquoi, il commença à lui réciter la liste des sortilèges qu'il avait utilisés.

Le sortilège Liant, Disséquant, Rélinéique…

Surprenant… vraiment ! le coupa Abelforth. Et tu as aussi dû dédoubler ta pensée ?

Oui, répondit Harry.

Félicitations, mais j'espère que tu as pris toutes les précautions qui s'imposent pour ne pas prendre de risques. Tu t'es bien concentré ?

Oui, le livre le disait, il fallait être prêt à pouvoir faire un sortilège d'Engorgement énergétique.

C'est une solution, en effet, si tout explose. Et tu serais capable de le faire maintenant ? Par exemple, si je te demande de créer un passage dans ce mur pour passer dans la pièce à côté, tu peux le faire ?

Oui, répondit Harry.

Alors vas-y ! proposa Abelforth avec un sourire.

Harry se leva et se plaça debout face au mur.

Il se concentra, dédoubla sa pensée, en concentra une partie à fixer le mur, puis réalisa successivement les étapes comme il l'avait fait dans la Salle du Phénix quelques heures auparavant.

Pendant ce temps, Abelforth, observait attentivement le mur disparaître, puis réapparaître.

Enfin, lorsque Harry eut manifestement terminé l'enchantement, il s'approcha du mur, tendit sa main droite qui passa à travers. Harry remarqua qu'elle était extraordinairement ridée.

Très intéressant, je te remercie Hermione d'avoir suivi mes conseils pour cet enchantement. Ca me rassure beaucoup que tu le connaisses aujourd'hui, Harry. Vous pourrez ainsi toujours vous réfugier au cas où vous seriez pris au piège par les Aurors. Si je me fais attraper, ce n'est pas grave, mais le problème est pour vous, vous avez toute votre vie devant vous.

Vous aviez prévu que j'apprenne ce sortilège ? demanda Harry.

Oui, tout à fait, je me suis mis d'accord avec Abelf… je veux dire, nous avons réfléchi, avec Severus et euh… Joe.

Ce cafouillage, mais surtout le long silence qu'il engendra, firent réfléchir Harry. Il venait soudain d'avoir le pressentiment que Abelforth et Joe devaient s'échanger les apparences par du Polynectar. Ainsi, il pensa qu'il avait devant lui le véritable Joe Jigger, et non pas Abelforth.

Mais cette idée fut rapidement chassée par un autre. Abelforth avait dit qu'il avait pris du Polynectar, et il l'avait pendant l'absence de Harry, mais en présence de Ron et Hermione.

Cependant, il n'abandonna pas l'idée que Abelforth et Joe devaient parfois changer d'apparence, probablement par pure folie. Et Harry aurait toujours bien voulu savoir qui était ce Joe Jigger, quel était son vrai nom, son histoire, et d'où venait-il. Ce qui l'intriguait le plus était le fait qu'il connaisse si bien Abelforth, et qu'il soit au courant d'absolument tout sur les Horcruxes. Harry supposa même qu'il devait connaître le plan de Dumbledore.

Cela l'amena à se demander pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui avait jamais parlé de lui. Il aurait pu au moins l'évoquer…

La personne devant lui, qui, selon Harry, devait finalement être le véritable Abelforth, remarqua que Harry se doutait de quelque chose et préféra reprendre pour ne pas le laisser réfléchir.

Bien, cet enchantement sera très utile, reprit Abelforth. Et j'étais en train de te remercier, Hermione, de m'avoir écouté, merci aussi à toi, Dobby, d'avoir transmis le message.

L'elfe s'inclina devant Abelforth.

De rien, répondit Hermione, je vous fais entièrement confiance dans les sortilèges que vous nous recommandez.

C'est donc uniquement pour la libération de Rogue que j'ai appris cet enchantement ? demanda Harry.

Tu devrais l'appeler Severus, maintenant, Harry, lui dit Abelforth sans attendre de réponse. Cet enchantement ne sera pas utile que pour la libération de Severus, il te sera utile pour beaucoup d'autres choses également. Mais il fallait en effet que tu le connaisses en priorité pour ce soir, j'y ai bien réfléchi et j'ai demanda à Dobby de prévenir Hermione qu'elle te le fasse apprendre. J'ai cru un moment qu'il était trop tard mais c'est une bonne surprise de voir que tu le connais. Bravo, ce sera un gros avantage pour nous. Cependant, tu devras prendre quelques précautions d'utilisation, notamment lors de certaines étapes où l'on voit de la lumière, c'est un problème non négligeable, car elle est de plus puissante. En fait, il aurait été bien que tu connaisses d'autres sortilèges pour accompagner cet enchantement, d'Assombrissement par exemple, c'est assez basique mais peu connu.

_Parassolem_ ? demanda Hermione.

Par exemple, tu le connais ? demanda Abelforth intéressé.

J'en ai déjà entendu parler, c'est tout.

C'est suffisant, il fait apparaître un dôme qui absorbe un excédent de lumière par rapport à la lumière ambiante, il porte d'ailleurs mal son nom mais c'est comme ça.

Oui, c'est celui-là, confirma Hermione.

Très bien, et par contre, connais-tu le sortilège de Déphasage ?

Non, pas du tout, répondit Hermione prise en défaut une rare fois.

Dommage, il est très utile aussi, mais je ne veux pas vous embrouiller avec ça aujourd'hui. On va se contenter de ce que l'on sait, et avec moi, on en sait beaucoup, pardonnez-moi mais j'ai des difficultés à rester modeste, cependant, on ne peut pas m'accuser de mentir…

Abelforth, qui avait toujours l'apparence de Joe Jigger, sortit un sachet de réglisses de sa robe et le posa sur la table et chantonna en français « Haribo c'est beau la vie, pour les grands et les petits ! ».

Prenez-en, dit-il !

Harry, Ron et Hermione en prirent chacun un, plus pour lui faire plaisir que par envie. Harry observait scrupuleusement le moindre signe qui aurait pu trahir le fait que Abelforth soit en fait Joe Jigger, mais il ne trouvait pas.

C'est quand que l'on y va ? demanda Ron.

Quand vous voulez, allons-y ! répondit Abelforth en se levant.

Il reprit le sachet de réglisses qu'il remit dans sa poche, avant de le reposer finalement sur la table du salon.

Ah oui, pour les capes d'invisibilité, prenez-en une chacun.

Il les prit sur le canapé, juste à côté de où il était assis avant de se lever. Il en donna une à Ron et une à Hermione. Harry avait déjà la sienne avec lui.

Mais, on n'a pas encore dit ce que l'on allait faire ! dit Hermione paniquée.

C'est très simple, récapitula Abelforth. On va au Ministère, on neutralise le sorcier d'accueil sans lui faire trop mal, on descend au Département des Mystères, on se sert du plan pour aller jusqu'à Severus, et on neutralise tous les Aurors en essayant d'être le plus discrets possibles. Enfin, on laisse sortir Severus et on enferme les autres Mangemorts afin qu'ils ne s'échappent pas.

On ne va quand même pas attaquer les Aurors, dit Hermione de plus en plus terrifiée.

C'est pour ça qu'il nous faudra rester discrets, sinon, on devra leur faire mal, et je ne voudrais pas, ce n'est pas leur faute s'ils ne sont pas au courant de mon plan ingénieux. Mais il est préférable qu'ils ne le soient pas, bien sûr. Donc la seule solution qui reste est de rester discrets, vous savez tout de même faire ça, après six années passées à vous promener la nuit dans l'école, vous êtes des experts en la matière. Mais il faut avouer que pour moi ça remonte à longtemps et que j'en ai perdu l'habitude. Cependant, vous savez que l'on reprend toujours facilement les mauvaises habitudes… Mais de toute façon, je saurai très bien me débrouiller sans la cape d'invisibilité. Le sortilège de Déphasage devrait fonctionner parfaitement si les Aurors sont organisés de la même manière que je le pense. Je connais trop bien Rufus Scrimgeour pour savoir sa manière de procéder.

Vous le connaissez ? demanda Harry.

Euh non, pas personnellement, bien sûr, mais Albus m'en avait un peu parlé… dit-il sur un ton évasif.

Pourriez-vous nous préciser ce qu'est ce sortilège de Déphasage ? demanda Hermione. Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

Même toi, tu n'en as jamais entendu parler, c'est que ça c'est perdu, alors. Je me souviens qu'une question portait dessus à l'épreuve théorique des ASPICS de défense contre les forces du Mal à mon époque, mais il n'était bien évidemment pas au programme de pratique car il est beaucoup trop compliqué. Ce sortilège consiste à faire voir à la personne sur qui vous le jetez, ce qui se passait à l'endroit où elle est, quelques minutes auparavant. C'est-à-dire qu'elle ne vous verra pas si vous vous placez devant elle, si vous n'y étiez pas quelques minutes avant. Evidemment, il faut faire vite car la personne se rendra compte rapidement de ce qui lui arrive, car elle risque de reconnaître ce qu'elle a déjà vu il y a quelques minutes. Ou pire, se rendre compte, que les personnes qu'elle voit ne sont que virtuelles. Elle risque même d'heurter des gens qui avaient bougé depuis. Il nous faudra donc faire vite une fois que l'on aura utilisé ce sortilège. On utilisera ensuite l'ouverture invisible. On créera en fait des abris dans les murs et on y fera passer Severus jusqu'à la sortie. Il faudrait éviter qu'ils découvrent notre façon de procéder, sinon ils vont chercher dans les murs et c'est le risque principal. Par moments, je vais donc placer des sortilèges de sens unique, pour bloquer les ouvertures qui nous ont déjà servie, ou quand nous serons dedans. Je suis cependant convaincu que l'on réussira, on improvisera en cas de problème… Je pense que nous pouvons y aller.

Le moment était venu, Abelforth, déguisé en Joe Jigger, se leva le premier, suivi de Harry, Ron et Hermione qui était à nouveau agitée de tremblements.

Abelforth enfila une cape imperméable grise et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte, éteint la lumière – par des interrupteurs – et sortit, s'exposant au vent glacial.

Il referma la porte, sans toutefois utiliser de clef et de verrous, mais par sa baguette magique.

Vous vous sentez prêts à transplaner à Londres, devant la cabine téléphonique ? demanda-t-il.

Oui, répondirent-ils ensemble.

Et bien on se retrouve là-bas…

Abelforth fit un tour sur lui-même et transplana. Tous les trois l'imitèrent.

Il faisait soudain beaucoup moins froid à Londres, devant la cabine téléphonique, même si il faisait quand même froid. Tous les quatre étaient arrivés à des endroits différents : Abelforth, exactement devant la cabine, Harry, en plein milieu de la route et il faillit d'ailleurs se faire renverser par une voiture. Ron se retrouva sur un banc, à côté d'un clochard qui ne sembla pas se rendre compte que quelque chose de tout à fait anormal venait de se produire, ce qui était peut-être dû à la bouteille vide de vin qu'il y avait à côté de lui.

Enfin, Ron était apparu sur le balcon de l'immeuble en face, et il dut transplaner une seconde fois pour en descendre.

Abelforth ne se soucia pas vraiment du fait qu'ils avaient éventuellement pu être repérés et ouvrit la porte de la cabine téléphonique, entrant le premier.

Il était difficile de tenir à tous, c'est pourquoi Abelforth s'empressa de taper le numéro 62442.

L'habituelle voix féminine se fit entendre :

Veuillez s'il vous plaît indiquer vos noms et prénoms, et le motif de votre visite.

Bien sûr, répondit Abelforth, Joe Jigger, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Nous venons pour neutraliser le sorcier d'accueil, tous les Aurors et libérer Severus Rogue, et bien sûr souhaiter le bonjour à Monsieur Rufus Scrimgour.


	47. Le Ministère tremble

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 47 : LE MINISTERE TREMBLE**

Tous les trois explosèrent de rire et Abelforth leur lança un sourire.

Veuillez donner un motif de visite moins long, dit la voix féminine.

Ah, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une limitation… dans ce cas, vous pouvez considérer que l'on vient pour une mission de sauvetage.

Merci, veuillez récupérer vos badges et vous présenter au bureau d'accueil.

La cabine téléphonique commença à descendre lentement dans le sol et après quelques secondes qui leur parurent interminables, le splendide hall apparut devant eux.

Le Ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une agréable visite.

Il ne devrait pourtant pas, dit Abelforth en soufflant. Il était temps, on allait finir par s'étouffer là-dedans. Harry, Ron et Hermione, vous devriez rapidement mettre votre cape d'invisibilité, on ne doit pas vous voir du tout !

Réussir à enfiler sa cape d'invisibilité en étant aussi serré relevait de l'exploit, c'est pourquoi Abelforth sortit pour leur laisser un peu de place.

Ca ne changeait pas que c'était difficile. Cependant, ils réussirent à s'abriter tous les trois chacun sous leur cape, non sans avoir par moments attrapé celle des autres par erreur.

Hum, allons-y, dit doucement Abelforth.

Il s'approcha du bureau du sorcier vigile qui était en train de lire un magasine, il ne cessait de bailler à cause de l'heure tardive. Harry trouvait qu'en voulant trop prendre l'air de quelqu'un d'innocent, on sentait que ce personnage préparait quelque chose de louche.

Le hall du Ministère était complètement désert, plongé dans un calme total. Le ciel magique était très dégagé et on pouvait distinguer une myriade d'étoiles qui scintillaient dans le hall plus sombre, le tout n'étant en effet éclairé que par quelques bougies sur les murs.

Abelforth s'approcha du bureau du sorcier d'accueil en sifflotant et celui-ci releva la tête.

Bonjour, dit-il, puis-je voir votre baguette magique ? demanda-t-il.

Euh, non, je ne pense pas, dit Abelforth.

Vous devez la montrer si vous souhaitez accéder aux étages, dit le sorcier.

Justement, je ne souhaite pas aller aux étages, dit Abelforth.

Dans ce cas que faites-vous ici ? demanda le sorcier irrité.

Je venais visiter le Département des Mystères, répondit Abelforth sur le ton de la conversation.

L'accès au Département des Mystères est interdit, dit le sorcier.

Vous ne voulez pas me laisser passer ? demanda Abelforth.

Non…

Dans ce cas je vais devoir vous forcer à me laisser passer, dit Abelforth sur un ton qui n'était même pas menaçant.

Monsieur, je vous demande de sortir sinon je vais devoir appeler la sécurité.

On vit clairement que le sorcier se déplaçait vers sa droite pour se rapprocher d'un gros bouton rouge qu'il y avait dans le dessus de son bureau.

Abelforth regarda le sorcier puis le bouton et il claqua des doigts.

Le bouton se transforma en une fumée rouge et disparut complètement, ne laissant plus que la surface lisse du bureau.

Le sorcier resta paralysé un instant. Puis il tourna lentement la tête vers Abelforth, l'air terrifié.

Euh… bien, je vais vous laisser passer, alors…

Oh non, je vous vois venir, vous allez me laisser passer puis ensuite prévenir les Aurors, je suppose, vous savez je ne suis pas bête… bonne nuit…

Abelforth claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts et le sorcier s'endormit.

Il n'était pas très vif, dit Abelforth, je pensais qu'il opposerait une résistance plus vive…

Il s'était évidemment adressé à Harry, Ron et Hermione mais quelqu'un qui aurait été là aurait cru qu'il parlait tout seul puisqu'ils étaient tous les trois cachés sous leur cape d'invisibilité, juste à côté de lui.

Hum, allons-y.

Abelforth se dirigea vers les ascenseurs et s'arrêta dans le hall pour observer autour de lui. Sur la droite, il y avait une porte métallique sur laquelle étaient écrits les mots « accès strictement interdit ».

Abelforth sortie sa baguette, envoya une série d'étincelles sur la porte, qui émirent au contact de celle-ci un tintement.

Enfin la porte s'arracha de ses gonds et tomba par terre en fracassant les dalles en ardoise.

Oups, dit Abelforth.

Il entra ensuite dans un couloir sombre, suivi de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Et une fois qu'il était certain que tous les trois étaient bien passés. Il se plaça face à l'encadrement, releva la porte avec sa baguette magique et la maintint dans l'encadrement.

Enfin il agita sa baguette magique et la porte se mit à onduler ainsi que son cadre. Les deux se fondirent et enfin le tout redevint dur. La porte était scellée.

Harry reconnut le sortilège qui avait été utilisé pour fixer la Porte à Transplaner au mur de la cuisine du Terrier.

Plus personne ne pourra entrer ! dit Abelforth, restez derrière moi pour le moment…

Il passa devant eux et avança dans le couloir qui menait à un escalier en colimaçon qui descendait.

A partir de cet endroit, le couloir était éclairé par des torches fixées environ tous les mètres sur les murs.

On entendit des bruits de pas qui montaient.

Ohoho ! dit Abelforth.

On entendait maintenant les voix de personnes qui montaient dans l'escalier.

Harry tendit l'oreille, il était certain que l'une des deux appartenait à Rufus Scrimgeour.

Ecartez-vous ! chuchota Abelforth.

C'était difficile à faire, le couloir ne mesurait pas plus d'un mètre cinquante de large. Ils se plaquèrent tant bien que mal le long du mur.

Pendant ce temps, Abelforth s'était placé en face de l'escalier.

Il lança un sort à l'aveuglette qui ricocha sur les murs.

On n'entendit plus rien pendant quelques secondes.

Rufus ? où es-tu passé ? demanda une voix forte.

Quoi ? demanda Rufus surpris.

Abelforth lança une deuxième fois un sortilège.

Et toi ? demanda Rufus. A quoi joues-tu ?

C'est toi qui t'es caché, je suis là, je n'ai pas bougé !

Mais enfin, je n'ai pas bougé, je le sais bien, c'est toi qui a bougé !

Rufus ! C'est Kingsley, tu peux monter ! dit Abelforth en imitant très bien la vois de Kingsley.

J'arrive ! dit Scrimgeour. Stridus, la plaisanterie a assez duré, montre-toi !

Mais je te dis que je suis là !

Tu crois vraiment qu'on a le temps de plaisanter, je remonte.

Attends !

Scrimgeour arriva par l'escalier et Abelforth se plaqua sur le côté du mur. Celui-ci passa comme s'il n'y avait personne.

Kingsley ? appela-t-il.

Personne ne lui répondit et Stridus Shiner arriva peu de temps après. Abelforth en profita pour s'engouffrer dans l'escalier, suivi de Harry qui faillit se prendre les pieds dans la cape, puis d'Hermione et enfin de Ron.

Kingsley ? demanda encore Scrimgeour. Pourquoi la porte est fermée ?

On est débarrassés d'eux pour quelques minutes, dit Abelforth.

Abelforth s'était retourné quelques secondes pour regarder derrière lui et Harry resta pétrifié.

Kingsley Shackelbot était devant lui et il allait le heurter de plein fouet.

C'était juste, Abelforth s'était retourné et avait tout juste eu le temps de s'arrêter devant Kingsley.

L'accès au Département des Mystères est interdit ! dit-il.

Je venais seulement voir mon vieil ami Rufus, dit-il, le sorcier d'accueil m'a dit que je pourrais le trouver ici.

Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Kingsley.

Euh, en fait j'ai oublié, dit Abelforth en réfléchissant.

Oublié ? demanda Kingsley.

Oui, c'est étonnant, tiens.

En attendant, Rufus n'est pas ici, vous avez dû le croiser puisque je l'ai entendu m'appeler d'en haut.

Oui en effet, j'ai croisé deux hommes, répondit Abelforth.

Et bien c'était lui, s'impatienta Kingsley.

Je ne pense pas, je connais mieux Rufus Scrimgeour que vous et je l'aurais reconnu si je l'avais vu !

Monsieur, vous allez arrêter de vous moquer de moi, sinon je vais devoir vous arrêter pour avoir visité un endroit qui vous est interdit ! tonna Kingsley.

Vous ne voulez pas me laisser passer ?

Kingsley avait sorti sa baguette pour réponse.

Dommage, ça m'aurait évité d'avoir à utiliser ma baguette, mais il faut continuer comme ça, Kingsley, sauf quand vous avez affaire à moi bien sûr.

Kingsley contempla incrédule cet homme qui connaissait son nom alors qu'il ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés.

Après quelques secondes, Kingsley retrouva ses esprits et envoya un éclair de stupéfixion sur Abelforth qui s'était un peu reculé, menaçant de marcher sur les pieds de Harry.

L'éclair de stupéfixion explosa sans faire de bruit et il y eut un éclat de lumière blanche.

Kingsley commença à tomber lentement sur le côté jusqu'à ce que Abelforth le retienne.

Je lui ai modifié sa mémoire, dit Abelforth, il a oublié la scène qui vient de se produire pour quelques secondes. Passez vite devant moi !

Harry, Ron et Hermione se faufilèrent par l'autre côté de l'escalier et Abelforth appuya Kingsley contre le mur avant de descendre en courant pour se mettre hors de sa vue.

Il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, dépêchons-nous !

Ils continuèrent de descendre l'escalier et Abelforth repassa devant eux, ils arrivèrent dans le couloir habituel du Département des Mystères qui était peu éclairé.

Abelforth s'approcha lentement du mur tout à gauche et lança un sortilège qui émit un gros sifflement.

Il fonça ensuite dans le mur et disparut, suivi de Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Harry fut surpris de se retrouver dans des toilettes minuscules.

Oups, j'ai confondu les enchantements, dit Abelforth ! je voulais simplement créer une ouverture, mais si elle offre en plus des toilettes, c'est une option très intéressante. Sinon, j'aimerais consulter à nouveau le plan pour voir quel chemin emprunter.

Harry essaya tant bien que mal de le sortir de sa poche et lui donna.

On va agrandir un peu, dit Abelforth.

Il agita sa baguette et les toilettes disparurent, les murs s'agrandirent.

C'est mieux ! Voyons, dit-il en dépliant le plan. Il va nous falloir traverser entièrement le couloir principal. Ca ne semble pas difficile, il ne semblait y avoir personne mais je n'ai pas bien eu le temps de regarder… OK, nous avons visualisé, est-ce que l'un de vous peut garder le plan déplié sous sa cape.

Ron se proposa et prit le plan.

Enfin ils ressortirent tous les trois et Abelforth se tourna vers l'ouverture invisible. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle se transforma en porte qui s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître des toilettes.

Il faut bien que le Ministère tire un bénéfice de notre visite, on ne va pas faire que leur causer des problèmes.

Harry trouva la réparation un peu faible étant donné ce qu'ils allaient faire mais il savait que c'était la façon de voir les choses d'Abelforth.

Abelforth s'avança dans le couloir et sans perdre de temps, il envoya le sortilège de Déphasage sur un Auror qui gardait une porte.

Monsieur le Ministre, dit-il. Mais, comment avez-vous fait, je vous ai vu sortir il y a deux minutes.

En passant devant lui, Abelforth lui dit :

Héhéhé, vous devriez allez le voir dans son bureau !

Qui est là ? demanda l'Auror, montrez vous !

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa approximativement vers l'endroit où se trouvait Abelforth.

Qui êtes-vous ? répéta-t-il nerveusement… attention.

Après quelques secondes sans réponse, un éclair de stupéfixion jaillit de sa baguette et Abelforth le retourna vers lui.

Par une porte sur la gauche, trois Aurors apparurent, attirés par les bruits suspects.

Tous les trois dégainèrent leur baguette à la seconde.

Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le premier d'entre eux sèchement.

Je suis moi.

A la seconde, les trois Aurors avaient envoyé des sortilèges sur Abelforth, apparemment un mélange de sortilèges puisque trois éclairs de couleurs différentes s'étaient mêlés, produisant une grosse détonation.

Ne faites pas trop de bruit, vos amis vont arriver et vont nous empêcher de faire ce qu'on veut, dit Abelforth après avoir fait apparaître un bouclier devant lui.

Ce groupe d'Auror semblait efficace et ne perdrait visiblement pas de temps à parler.

Ils venaient de faire apparaître une sorte de prison magique autour d'Abelforth et ne cessaient d'envoyer des sortilèges qu'Abelforth esquivait avec agilité.

En même temps qu'ils envoyaient leurs sortilèges, ils ne cessaient de faire des fortes détonations avec leur baguette magique et bientôt, une dizaine d'Aurors arriva par le même escalier.

Je savais qu'il fallait être plus discret, dit Abelforth pour lui-même. Malheureusement je vais devoir leur faire mal…

Abelforth fit tournoyer sa baguette au bout de ses doigts et des éclairs partirent tout autour de lui.

Les Aurors tombèrent tous en même temps et les éclairs firent des trous partout dans les murs, le sol et le plafond. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient été projetés en arrière et ils avaient dû retenir leur cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas la perdre.

On entendit un grondement sourd qui augmentait en intensité.

D'autres Aurors arrivèrent par la même porte et se figèrent devant les corps inanimés des autres Aurors. Ils observèrent Abelforth qui était au milieu du couloir et qui essayait de savoir d'où provenait le grondement.

Des pierres commencèrent à tomber du mur de gauche, et une grosse fissure apparut dans les murs et le plafond.

Le grondement ne cessait de s'intensifier et soudain, le mur de la gauche du couloir s'effondra, un torrent d'eau se déversa dans le hall, renversant les Aurors, Abelforth, puis Harry, Ron et Hermione qui se cramponnaient tant bien que mal à leur cape d'invisibilité.

Le torrent les emporta par la porte ouverte en arrachant une partie du mur, agrandissant l'escalier qui descendait.

Tous étaient à bord de l'asphyxie et heureusement, le torrent diminua d'intensité lentement.

Harry toussa pour recracher l'eau qu'il avait avalée. Il n'y avait personne autour de lui. Mais il lui semblait que Abelforth était descendu beaucoup plus bas.

Il trouva que c'était un miracle de ne pas avoir perdu la cape d'invisibilité à cause de la force de l'eau et il la remit bien sur lui en se relevant.

Il entendit un autre toussotement plus haut et se retourna brusquement.

Il le regretta car ses chaussures mouillées avaient produit un crissement.

Il ne vit rien et en conclut que ce devait être Ron ou Hermione sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Ron ? demanda-t-il doucement ?

Harry ?

Où êtes-vous ? demanda Hermione entre Harry et Ron.

Ici ! et toi ? répondirent Ron et Harry.

Entre vous !

Venez, dit Harry, ils sont tous descendus plus bas !

Il commença à descendre. C'était difficile de le faire sans faire de bruit étant donné que les marches étaient couvertes d'eau, si on pouvait encore appeler cela des marches.

Dans l'ensemble l'escalier était plutôt devenu une pente glissante, constellée de trou dans la roche. Toutes les dalles et le ciment avaient été arrachés et emportés par la fureur du torrent.

D'où vient cette eau ? demanda Hermione.

Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, il doit y avoir une rivière pas loin.

La Tamise ! dit Ron.

Elle est un peu loin, dit Hermione, mais bon c'est possible, j'avais lu quelque chose sur la construction du Ministère de la Magie il y a quelques années, il est possible qu'ils parlent d'eau, il faudra que je vérifie ça.

Le plan est complètement inutilisable, dit Harry. L'eau l'a détrempé.

On fera sans, dit Hermione. Il faudrait retrouver Abelforth.

On entendit un bruit de porte qui claque un peu plus en bas.

Harry, l'ouverture invisible ! chuchota Hermione.

OK, répondit Harry.

Il se tourna vers le mur à sa gauche, se concentra le plus possible.

Pendant une trentaine de secondes qui lui parurent interminables, il réalisa une ouverture invisible assez médiocre mais qui leur permettrait de s'abriter pour ne pas être heurtés par des éventuelles personnes qui passeraient dans l'escalier.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! tonna une voix forte tout en bas. Et qui êtes-vous vous ?

Un sourire apparut sur le coin des lèvres de Harry, Abelforth allait faire sa prochaine victime.

Ils attendirent un peu mais on n'entendit pas de bruit à part des pas étouffés.

Enfin, Abelforth passa devant l'ouverture invisible.

On est là, chuchota Harry.

Abelforth s'arrêta et se retourna. Il sonda le mur avec sa main pour découvrir l'ouverture invisible.

Suivez-moi vite, les Aurors ont été emportés je ne sais où… il faut rapidement aller libérer Severus avant que les autres n'arrivent.

Abelforth redescendit dans l'escalier en marchant à grands pas, suivi difficilement par Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Ils passèrent à côté de plusieurs Aurors stupéfixés dont Tonks.

Enfin ils arrivèrent près d'une porte alors que l'escalier continuait de descendre, dans l'obscurité la plus complète.

La porte était entr'ouverte et Abelforth l'ouvrit avec difficulté, des pierres étaient tombées du plafond et en bouchaient l'accès.

Soudain, un autre grondement se fit entendre. Harry se retourna, une énorme vague dévalait l'escalier.

Avec un grand coup de pied, Abelforth poussa les pierres et ouvrit la porte, il se précipita dedans, suivi de Ron… la vague fonçait droit sur Harry. Ron était entré, Hermione se précipita elle aussi… la vague n'était plus qu'à cinq mètres, il se faufila dedans.

Il était à moitié passé lorsque la vague arriva, elle arracha la porte qui vola et se coinça en travers de l'escalier, arrachant une bonne partie du mur pour s'y enfoncer.

L'eau était aussi entrée dans la pièce où ils étaient. On entendit un hurlement étouffé plus bas.

Pendant ce temps, la vague les avait heurtés de plein fouet. Harry fut projeté contre une grande porte métallique et se cogna la tête. Il était inconscient.

Harry ! Harry ! disait Hermione.

Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, il va très bien s'en remettre, il n'aura qu'une bosse.

Harry rouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait plus d'eau et ils étaient tous les quatre dans la pièce où ils étaient lorsque la vague les avait heurtés.

Cependant l'entrée avait disparu, et à la place, il n'y avait qu'un mur.

Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Harry.

Tu as dû te cogner contre quelque chose et lorsque l'eau est partie, nous t'avons retrouvé inanimé. J'ai rapidement bloqué l'entrée pour que l'on soit tranquilles un moment.

Comment va-t-on faire ? demanda Hermione. Tous les Aurors vont venir maintenant.

Non, beaucoup sont inanimés et ils vont penser d'abord à s'assurer que tout le monde va bien avant de vouloir m'attraper. La sortie sera cependant plus difficile mais pour l'instant concentrons-nous sur notre objectif principal. Est-ce que vous avez suivi notre trajet ?

On ne devrait pas être loin de où est enfermé Rogue, dit Hermione.

Severus Rogue ! dit Abelforth.

Harry le regarda d'un regard louche.

Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il le remarqua.

Pourquoi d'habitude ça ne vous dérange pas qu'on l'appelle Rogue ?

Abelforth réfléchit.

Il arrive des moments où on se connaît suffisamment pour pouvoir s'appeler par son prénom, Harry. Mais est-ce si important que cela. Non, franchement. Severus est juste derrière cette porte ! dit Abelforth en montrant la porte métallique sur laquelle Harry s'était cogné.

Vraiment ? demanda Hermione.

Tout à fait, répondit Abelforth. Il va maintenant nous falloir en faire sortir Severus sans faire évader les autres Mangemorts qui sont très bien ici. Pour cela, on va utiliser l'ouverture invisible, mais je vais le faire moi car ça sera beaucoup plus efficace et moins risqué que toi, Harry. Nous ne connaissons pas vraiment l'épaisseur du mur donc on va faire par morceaux. Mais je vais en fait faire une ouverture double, qui ne sera pas visible de l'autre côté. C'est-à-dire que Severus ne la verra pas non plus, il va falloir aller le chercher… on verra ça après, écartez-vous…

Abelforth se mit en face du mur immédiatement à gauche de la porte et commença à faire d'amples mouvements avec sa baguette en murmurant quelques mots de temps à autres.

Harry observa le mur disparaître entièrement, puis apparaître un voile lumineux et enfin comme un véritable mur.

Abelforth passa à travers quelques secondes puis ressortit.

Très épais, je continue un peu…

Abelforth recommença l'enchantement et retourna dans l'ouverture pour vérifier.

Allez voir chacun votre tour, dit-il, vous me direz ce que vous pensez qu'il faille faire…

Harry entra le premier dans l'ouverture invisible qui devait faire presque cinq mètres de long, il eut une grosse sensation de froid inexpliquée.

De l'autre côté du mur, il y avait une pièce très lumineuse. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait plusieurs cellules grillagées qui contenaient chacune cinq Mangemorts. Harry put remarquer que Pétunia en avait une à elle toute seule ainsi que Rogue et que chacun était d'un côté de la pièce. Tous étaient attachés à des poteaux qui partaient du sol au plafond et plusieurs sortilèges, qui étaient repérables par des scintillements devant les cellules, devaient ajouter des sécurités supplémentaires.

Et enfin, Harry comprit la raison de ce froid. Trois Détraqueurs étaient enfermés dans l'une des cellules. Il pensa qu'ils étaient là pour détruire lentement les Mangemorts qui étaient à côté.

La surveillance était assurée par une grosse dizaine d'Aurors qui étaient alignés face aux Mangemorts, presque sans bouger, ils n'avaient sûrement même pas fait attention au grondement qui s'était produit.

La dernière chose de remarquable était une sorte de faisceau bleu qui traversait la pièce en son centre, du sol au plafond, d'un diamètre de presque un mètre. Harry pensa que ce n'était qu'un simple éclairage.

Il se retira pour laisser regarder Ron et commença à réfléchir à que faire. Il n'allait pas être facile de libérer uniquement Rogue, les autres Mangemorts verraient bien qu'il n'était pas plus difficile de les libérer eux aussi que seulement Rogue.

Il espérait en fait qu'Abelforth aurait la solution car il n'aurait pas vu comment faire lui-même.

Et bien on va encore devoir déranger du monde, dit Abelforth, ça m'embête en fait plus pour les Mangemorts que pour ces quelques Aurors, car ils vont voir que je vais aller libérer que Severus, ce qui est idiot puisque tous les Aurors sont maintenant quasiment neutralisés et que je pourrais les libérer eux aussi. Le mieux serait de neutraliser en même temps les Aurors et les Mangemorts, et sans faire de mal à Severus. Ca me semble impossible.

C'était quoi cette lumière bleue ? demanda Ron.

Je ne sais pas, probablement une des dernières inventions du Département des Mystères, je suppose qu'ils doivent pouvoir communiquer avec le Département de la Lutte contre la Magie Noire avec ça, mais bon de toute façon ils ne peuvent pas rentrer donc ça enlève le problème.

Et alors comment on fait pour neutraliser les Aurors et les Mangemorts sans neutraliser Severus ? demanda Hermione.

Et bien on neutralise Severus aussi, dit Abelforth. On le réveillera ensuite mais c'est la seule solution maintenant. Réfléchissons, il faudrait arriver à faire croire qu'il s'est échappé tout seul. Quel sortilège utiliser ? je pourrais endormir tout le monde, pourquoi pas… c'est le meilleur moyen de ne faire du mal à personne. Quant aux Détraqueurs, ça ne va pas être possible de les endormir. Harry, te sens tu de leur envoyer la Morsure du Diable ?

Oui, répondit Harry.

Alors il faudra que tu fasses vite et à un moment où tu es sûr de ne pas être repéré, par sécurité, tu vas rester dans l'ouverture, le sortilège ne l'affectera pas. Si jamais on te repère, reviens vite, on devra aller les secouer un peu, tant pis, vu ce qu'on a déjà fait, on n'est pas à ça près, bon courage.

Harry entra dans le tunnel et s'approcha du bord. Il regarda encore une fois les Aurors, aucun d'eux ne bougeait. Il pouvait facilement avoir les Détraqueurs, ils n'étaient qu'à une quinzaine de mètres de lui. Le problème était que les Aurors verraient le maléfice et d'où il venait.

Harry, pense à dévier le maléfice pour brouiller les pistes, lui murmura Abelforth qui venait de s'approcher de lui. Il suffit d'imaginer sa trajectoire.

Harry ne s'était jamais entraîné à contrôler la trajectoire de ses sortilèges, il se convainquit cependant que ce n'était qu'une question de détermination.

Il vérifia qu'aucun Mangemort ne regardait dans sa direction. En fait, ils ne regardaient même pas. Ils avaient tous la tête penchée sur le côté, le regard vide, comme s'ils étaient épuisés de vivre. Harry se demanda ce qu'on avait pu leur faire.

Enfin, il se décida à envoyer le maléfice.

Il se concentra et murmura comme pour se rassurer :

_Evil invasium_.

Le maléfice jaillit de sa baguette, et à la grande surprise de Harry, il était extrêmement facile de le contrôler. Il passa complètement à gauche d'un Auror qui était déjà sur sa gauche avant de changer brusquement de direction pour foncer vers la cellule centrale qui contenait les trois Détraqueurs.

Le Détraqueur qui était le plus proche le reçut dans le dos et l'effet habituel se produisit.

Le Détraqueur explosa à cause de la puissance du sortilège, envoyant voler les autres comme des vieux chiffons à travers les barreaux.

Les Aurors et les Mangemorts furent tous soufflés par l'explosion et Harry crut voir venir le pire lorsqu'un Auror fut projeté vers lui.

Heureusement, Abelforth était là, et un simple sortilège de Répulsion stoppa l'Auror avant qu'il ne traverse l'ouverture invisible.

Tous se relevèrent et s'approchèrent pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Harry observa Rogue, il avait compris qui était là. Il observait tout autour de lui, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Abelforth fit reculer Harry et prit sa place, il pointa sa baguette avec fermeté devant lui, et envoya des éclairs blancs qui frappèrent tous les sorciers présents dans la salle.

Enfin, il envoya encore un sortilège vers le faisceau de lumière bleu qui explosa dans un autre souffle.

J'aurais peut-être dû te faire utiliser un maléfice moins puissant, dit-il à Harry, le Détraqueur a bien explosé… c'est plutôt rare comme phénomène. Dépêchons-nous…

Il entra dans la salle, se dirigea vers la cellule où Rogue gisait par terre.

Il fit fondre les barreaux qui n'avaient pas été affectés par les explosions et se pencha sur le corps inanimé de Rogue.

Harry, Ron et Hermione observaient attentivement ce qu'il faisait, toujours sous leur cape d'invisibilité. Ils guettaient également les moindres mouvements des Mangemorts et des Aurors, aucun d'eux ne bougeaient mais ce n'était pas très rassurant quand même.

Abelforth avait réanimé Rogue en quelques secondes, à l'aide d'un sortilège bizarre, qui avait produit des crépitements et qui lui avait envoyé des étincelles orange dans la tête.

Rogue se redressa et se releva.

Merci beaucoup, dit-il à Abelforth.

D'abord merci à vous Severus, pour tout, répondit Abelforth. On ne va pas libérer les autres, le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite qu'ils restent encore enfermés, nous devons rapidement partir, les Aurors arrivent. Et Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger m'ont aidé à venir vous sauver, ils sont sous les capes d'invisibilité.

Abelforth avait dit la dernière phrase tout doucement.

Rogue avait compris car il regarda autour de lui machinalement même s'il ne pourrait rien voir.

Abelforth se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie, passa à travers le premier.

Harry réfléchissait maintenant au retour. Ca allait être le plus difficile car maintenant tous les Aurors devaient être mobilisés.

Abelforth était déjà en train de refermer l'ouverture invisible et Harry s'approcha du mur qui remplaçait la porte qui donnait sur l'escalier.

Il essaya d'écouter pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un derrière mais c'était peine perdue à cause de l'épaisseur du mur.

Je suppose qu'ils doivent nous attendre derrière, dit Abelforth, on va leur réserver une surprise…

A quoi était dû ce grondement ? demanda Rogue.

Quelque chose de très curieux, répondit Abelforth. J'ai lancé un sortilège un peu trop puissant et de l'eau s'est mise à sortir des murs, en enlevant tout sur son passage, elle est descendue jusqu'en bas…

Et d'où venait-elle ?

Je suppose de quelque rivière souterraine, répondit Abelforth, ça n'a pas grande importance, mais je crains que le Ministère ne soit embêté par les Moldus à ce propos, vu le bruit que ça a fait, ils vont enquêter.

Abelforth s'interrompit et colla son oreille contre le mur après s'être lancé un sortilège sur lui-même.

Hum…

Il se recula un peu puis lança un sortilège sur le haut du mur. Celui-ci explosa en projetant des gravats et de la poussière dans toute la pièce.

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous prévenir qu'il faut vous protéger…

Il lança encore des sortilèges et un gros trou apparut dans le haut du mur, créant une communication avec l'escalier.

Remontez ! vite ! hurla quelqu'un derrière.

Abelforth envoya un gros jet d'eau par le trou et les cris redoublèrent. L'astuce était formidable, tous les Aurors devaient être en train de remonter.

Enfin, il détruisit complètement le mur et sortit le premier pour regarder.

On va pouvoir y aller, dit-il.

Ils remontèrent tous l'escalier lentement. L'obscurité était quasiment complète maintenant et il était bon de la préserver pour diminuer leurs chances d'être vus.

La remontée de l'escalier leur prit quelques minutes et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut, ils renouèrent avec les problèmes.

Les Aurors semblaient avoir adopté comme stratégie de les contenir et Abelforth qui était sorti le premier par la porte dut esquiver une pluie de sortilèges.

Derrière, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'aider mais cela semblait de toute évidence inutile.

En quelques secondes, Abelforth venait de reprendre l'avantage.

Personne n'avait vu ce qui s'était produit à part un énorme flash vert fluo qui avait mis terme à un « attrapez-le » prononcé par un des Aurors.

Harry trouva que ce sortilège devait être extrêmement puissant. Il avait à peine vu le flash se refléter sur le mur et cela l'avait extrêmement fatigué. Sa conclusion fut que ce sortilège devait être du même type que celui qu'Abelforth lui avait appris.

Magnifique, c'est tellement plus facile quand ils nous attaquent tous en même temps, dit Abelforth. Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Tous crurent un instant qu'il parlait à quelqu'un d'autres jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne vers eux car personne ne répondait.

Oui, ça va aller, répondit Rogue.

Euh oui, répondirent Harry, Ron et Hermione quasiment simultanément.

Parfait, il est temps de rentrer, maintenant. Nous avons fait beaucoup plus vite que prévu et il serait dommage de tout gâcher en nous faisant attraper.

Abelforth marcha rapidement en direction de la sortie, tiens, Rufus Scrimgeour, on n'a pas pu malheureusement lui souhaiter le bonjour comme prévu, dit-il en passant à côté du corps du Ministre qui gisait à côté de celui de Kingsley.

Mais il ne s'attarda pas et monta l'escalier rapidement.

Ils arrivèrent enfin face à la porte métallique qui donnait devant les ascenseurs.

Oh non, non, non, non, c'est décevant, ils n'ont toujours pas réussi à ouvrir la porte depuis tout à l'heure ! dit Abelforth.

Ils n'avaient pas réussi, mais ce n'était pas faute d'essayer, on entendait cogner très fort contre la porte, avec tellement de force qu'on aurait pu se demander si ce n'était pas un troll qui tapait dessus.

Ah oui mais avec leurs méthodes barbares ils vont finir par la casser en deux morceaux. On va leur montrer comment il faut faire, restez derrière…

Abelforth s'approcha, sortit sa baguette dessina un carré devant lui et la porte se décolla du mur.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de l'ouvrit, elle s'ouvrit à la volée et tomba juste devant Abelforth et brisant les dalles.

Plusieurs Aurors entrèrent en même temps dans le couloir et s'arrêtèrent face à Abelforth.

Qui êtes-vous ? demanda sèchement le premier d'entre eux, et que s'est-il passé ici ?

Le problème est que je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de parler… mais il y a suffisamment de personnes en bas pour que l'on vous explique en détail tout ce qui s'est passé.

L'Auror regarda Abelforth avec stupéfaction.

Vous voulez bien vous pousser ? demanda Abelforth.

L'Auror ne répondit pas et se contenta de tenir plus fermement sa baguette.

Si vous ne me laissez pas sortir, je vais devoir vous y contraindre ! menaça Abelforth… trop tard !

Il envoya lui envoya un fort jet d'eau en pleine figure et celui-ci recula pour ne pas s'étouffer.

Les Aurors attaquèrent tous en même temps encore une fois, ils envoyèrent plusieurs sortilèges classiques pour capturer Abelforth mais c'était trop simple pour lui. Il fit apparaître un bouclier très particulier devant lui, qui semblait constitué d'un tapis de billes d'or qui ondulait à chaque fois qu'un sortilège le heurtait.

Il était très probable qu'encore personne n'ait jamais vu une telle chose.

Abelforth maintint son bouclier pendant près d'une minute sans bouger et Harry se demandait ce qu'il comptait faire pour ressortir.

Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'avait prévu Abelforth et on ne pouvait faire mieux.

Soudainement, alors que personne ne s'y attendait, toutes les billes d'or avaient été projetées au-dehors, touchant toutes les personnes qui étaient dans ce couloir et les emprisonnant chacun dans une sorte de bulle transparente aux reflets dorés.

Tous essayaient d'en sortir mais les bulles étaient flexibles et leurs coups n'y faisaient rien, Abelforth partit le premier, suivi de Rogue et d'Harry, Ron et Hermione qui faisaient attention à ce que l'on ne voit pas leurs pieds.

Vite, transplanons chez moi ! cria Abelforth, ils ne vont pas tarder à en sortir.

Abelforth s'arrêta au milieu du hall où il était certain qu'on pouvait transplaner, il attendit que Rogue transplane, puis après avoir entendu trois autres craquements qui signifiaient que Harry, Ron et Hermione venaient eux aussi de transplaner, il transplana à son tour, alors que les bulles commençaient à éclater une à une.

Durant son transplanage, hormis la sensation de compression habituelle, Harry espéra que Ron et Hermione avaient eux aussi réussi à transplaner dans la panique.

Il rouvrit les yeux lorsque la sensation du transplanage fut passée.

Il ressentit un gros choc sur son genou droit. Tout autour de lui, il faisait nuit noire, il ne reconnaissait rien.

Après quelque seconde d'adaptation, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans une forêt, et que son genou avait heurté une pierre en tombant.

Il réfléchit un instant avant de se dire qu'il devait être pas loin de chez Abelforth mais que dans la précipitation il n'avait pas eu le temps de correctement se concentrer sur la destination.

Il se concentra à nouveau et se releva, son genou était extrêmement douloureux.

Il transplana à nouveau et arriva cette fois-ci devant le pas de la porte de la maison d'Abelforth, il y avait déjà Ron, Abelforth et Rogue.

Où est Hermione ? demanda Ron inquiet.

Elle ne va pas tarder à arriver, à mon avis…

Et en effet, quelques secondes après, Hermione transplana et retira sa cape d'invisibilité.

Rentrons, dit Abelforth.

Il ouvrit la porte et tous s'installèrent dans le canapé. Il alla chercher une autre boîte de sorbets qu'il posa sur la table.

Je vais me changer… dit-il.

Merci, dit Rogue une fois qu'Abelforth fut parti.

Ce n'est rien, répondit Harry, c'était la moindre des choses.

Un long silence s'installa, qui mit tout le monde mal à l'aise.

Voyez-vous, je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi facile que ça, dit Abelforth qui était revenu, ayant quitté l'apparence de Joe Jigger.

En réponse au regard surpris d'Harry, il dit :

Ah oui, le Polynectar a terminé son effet, ça fait pile une heure que je l'ai pris. Et bien c'est parfait, Harry, Hermione, Ron, vous devriez allez dormir maintenant, vous avez cours demain, je vous le rappelle. Merci à vous, vous auriez pu ne pas venir mais je pensais que ce serait moins facile, je vous retrouve très bientôt.

Lors de leur retour à Poudlard, ils ne rencontrèrent aucun Auror dans les couloirs du château, probablement car ils devaient maintenant être tous mobilisés au Ministère.

Harry fut content d'aller se coucher, avec un poids en moins, Rogue était libéré, et aucun Mangemorts ne s'était échappé, la situation ne pouvait s'être mieux déroulée.


	48. Le sorcier primaire

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 48 : LE SORCIER PRIMAIRE**

Votre attention, s'il vous plaît ! dit le professeur Chourave.

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier pour se taire.

La scène se déroulait dans la Grande Salle, le lendemain matin de la libération de Rogue. C'était vendredi, le trentième jour de cet interminable mois d'août.

Personne n'était encore au courant de ce qui s'était passé au Ministère pendant la nuit, personne ne savait que quelqu'un était venu, avait vaincu les Aurors grâce à une stratégie particulière qui avait consisté principalement à inonder le Ministère de la Magie. Personne ne savait que Rogue, l'un des plus dangereux Mangemorts, le traître qui avait tué le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, Dumbledore, était désormais libre de recommencer ses crimes. Personne ne savait dans quelle situation était plongé le Ministère.

Pourtant, cela aurait pu se deviner. Les professeurs étaient tendus. Aucun d'eux ne parlait. Il y avait à nouveau un grand nombre d'Aurors pour garder l'entrée. Les portes qui donnaient sur le parc étaient bel et bien closes.

En réalité, la préoccupation principale des élèves était toute autre. Dans la nuit, pendant que Harry, Hermione, Ron et un Abelforth déguisé en Joe Jigger se baladaient dans les sous-sols du Ministère, le conseil d'administration de l'école s'était réuni pour nommer le prochain directeur.

Tous les élèves attendaient avec impatience d'avoir la réponse, le débat avait en effet été relancé depuis que tout le monde savait que le professeur Chourave avait refusé le poste qui lui était offert. Les pronostics allaient bon train : si les Gryffondor penchaient tous pour Lupin, les autres n'avaient pas vraiment d'idée.

Certains étaient horrifiés à l'idée qu'Ombrage puisse devenir Directrice, ce qui était le plus grand souhait du concierge, Rusard. Cependant, Harry savait très bien que cette éventualité ne pourrait jamais se produire.

Une autre voix venait de s'élever… celle de Lavande et Parvati, qui, à l'issue de leurs gloussements habituels, s'étaient prononcées en faveur du professeur Philipett.

Le professeur Philipett était l'un des tous derniers professeurs, qui était arrivé il y a même pas une semaine, tout comme le professeur Zeffira.

En fait, le professeur Philipett était très jeune, à peine la trentaine. Il était très musclé, grand, brun aux yeux bleus et la majorité des filles de l'école ne cessaient de le regarder en gloussant, ce qui énervait profondément les garçons par moments.

Cependant, Harry ne croyait pas un instant qu'un professeur qui entamait son sixième jour à l'école puisse devenir Directeur.

C'est donc dans l'agitation habituelle des discussions et des rumeurs que les élèves entamaient leur journée.

Nous avons des choses très importantes à vous annoncer aujourd'hui, très graves aussi, reprit le professeur Chourave.

La majorité des élèves ne comprit pas qu'elle allait parler d'autre chose que du nouveau Directeur, aussi, elle dut répéter.

On voyait une profonde fatigue sur son visage, probablement qu'après la réunion du conseil d'administration, les professeurs avaient été réunis par les Aurors pour être informés de la situation. Finalement, ils n'avaient pas dû dormir de la nuit.

Cela se voyait à la voix du professeur Chourave qui n'était plus aussi chaleureuse qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle parlait avec lenteur, et froidement.

A côté d'elle, Tonks était en train de bailler mais personne n'aurait songé le lui reprocher.

Comme je le disais, nous avons des choses très graves à vous annoncer, concernant ce qui s'est passé cette nuit au Ministère de la Magie.

Tous les élèves furent surpris et on entendit des murmures de protestation.

S'il vous plait, il faut que vous nous écoutiez, aucun des professeurs n'a dormi cette nuit, aussi, nous n'hésiterons pas aujourd'hui à sanctionner le moindre manque de respect. Une attaque s'est produite au Ministère de la Magie, quelqu'un est venu, un Mangemorts jusqu'à présent inconnu… il a libéré Severus Rogue…

Tous les élèves restèrent bouche bée. Ils en oubliaient presque qu'on aurait dû leur annoncer le nom du nouveau Directeur.

En attendant les directives du Ministère de la Magie, nous vous demandons encore une fois de respecter les mesures de sécurité, l'accès au parc est à nouveau provisoirement interdit en attendant la remise en place de quelques sécurités. Les Aurors assurent donc à nouveau la protection dans le château. Je vous demande donc d'avoir un comportement exemplaire pour ne pas leur ajouter du travail. Merci et bonne jou…

Lupin lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

Euh, oui, nous avons aussi une autre nouvelle importante à vous annoncer… un nouveau directeur a été nommé.

A cet instant, plus personne ne pouvait douter, tous étaient certains que ce serait Lupin.

Mais ils furent interrompus par un évènement assez étrange : il y avait un homme qui flottait au milieu des nuages noirs du ciel magique.

En réalité, en regardant mieux, on voyait qu'il était assis sur une des poutres qui maintenait le plafond.

Tout d'abord je vous demande d'accueillir le professeur Dillantis, dit le professeur Chourave ignorant les têtes qui s'étaient levées vers le plafond.

L'homme commença à descendre alors qu'une corde se déroulait lentement. En la suivant, on pouvait se rendre compte qu'elle passait sur une poulie et redescendait le long du mur, elle était tenue par Rusard.

Le pauvre concierge tenait de toutes ses forces la corde, au fond de la Grande Salle, et la faisait descendre pas à coups.

Tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire en le voyant aussi rouge.

Mais finalement, leur attention fut attirée par le professeur Dillantis qui venait d'arriver au sol, entre les deux tables du milieu.

Il mesurait à vue d'œil un mètre vingt, légèrement plus petit qu'Abelforth. Il avait de longs cheveux blancs, coiffés une longue tresse derrière la tête.

Harry trouva qu'il devait avoir lui aussi aux alentours de cent cinquante ans. Sa peau était usée par l'âge, pleine de rides. Il avait les yeux légèrement bridés, de couleur noire et tous petits.

On aurait dit en fait une vieux sage.

Il lâcha la corde, pencha la tête à gauche, puis à droite et se redressa un peu. Il observa les élèves en clignant des yeux et s'avança d'une démarche assez particulière vers la table des professeurs. On aurait dit un robot qui marchait.

Finalement, le professeur Chourave se poussa du siège central et lui laissa la place. Il s'assit puis contempla la Grande Salle qu'il y avait devant lui.

Le professeur Dillantis est désormais Directeur de Poudlard ! dit-elle.

Les professeurs commencèrent à applaudir, rapidement suivis des élèves qui étaient tous intrigués par l'arrivée surnaturelle de ce professeur.

Le bonjour à tous, je vous souhaite, dit-il d'une voix électronique.

Tous les élèves commencèrent à murmure, jamais ils n'avaient entendu quelqu'un inverser l'ordre des mots de la sorte.

Par me présenter, je vais commencer. Le professeur Dillantis, je me nomme. La fonction de professeur de Sortilèges, ainsi que la direction de l'école, j'assurerai.

Harry eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'il disait et il décida de se concentrer.

D'un long, très long voyage, je reviens. Et aujourd'hui, Poudlard, je retrouve. Aujourd'hui, les cours, vous retrouverez. Aussi, bon courage, je vous souhaite. Que la force soit avec vous !

Les rumeurs recommencèrent à courir dans la Grande Salle, et Harry entendit après quelques minutes que le professeur Dillantis venait en fait de l'espace, qu'il était envoyé par le peuple lunaire pour espionner les sorciers.

Harry n'écoutait pas vraiment en réalité. Il se demandait si ce professeur Dillantis était un ami de Dumbledore.

Finalement, tous les élèves furent tirés de leurs conversations par l'arrivée des hiboux qui apportaient la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

L'évasion de Rogue faisait la une du journal.

SEVERUS ROGUE S'EVADE

_Inondation au Ministère, les Aurors passent la serpillière, Rogue se promène. Voir l'article de Rita Sketter en page 2._

Harry fut profondément choqué par la phrase jusqu'à ce qu'il lise que Rita Sketter en était l'auteur. Il se demandait vraiment si cette femme avait un cerveau ou non.

Enfin, il tourna la page pour lire l'article, s'attendant au pire.

SEVERUS ROGUE DANS LA NATURE

_Hier soir, peu après minuit, le dangereux prisonnier Severus Rogue, récemment capturé lors de l'attaque de Mangemorts à l'école de Poudlard, s'est évadé de son lieu de détention dans les sous-sols du Ministère._

_Nous savons qu'il a bénéficié d'une aide extérieure. En effet, un homme encore inconnu qui serait un Mangemorts redoutable d'après le Ministère, a attaqué tous les Aurors en patrouille pour descendre à la cellule où sont emprisonnés les prisonniers. _

_Fort heureusement, aucune victime n'est à déplorer même si certains Aurors ont subi quelques égratignures._

_**Le déroulement des faits**_

_Nous avons établi un déroulement des faits, grâce à la présence sur le terrain de nos courageux reporters, et des témoignages nombreux._

_Tout d'abord, l'homme inconnu a attaqué le sorcier d'accueil qui était de garde ce soir-là afin de s'introduire dans le Département des Mystères, dont l'accès est interdit depuis le spectacle donné par l'Elu il y a maintenant plus d'un an. Il faut se souvenir que ce soir-là, il était venu sauver son parrain Sirius Black qui tentait de se suicider, mais il n'a malheureusement rien pu faire._

QUOI !! s'exclama Harry.

Finis de lire, dit Hermione en le replongeant dans le journal. On aura une discussion avec elle plus tard.

_C'est donc pour éviter ce genre d'évènements tragiques que le Ministère a souhaité fermer l'accès à ce Département. Mais cette décision a été insuffisante hier soir._

_Notre inconnu a ensuite utilisé toutes sortes de sortilèges et de maléfices pour contrer la riposte des Aurors. Mais voyant qu'il n'y aurait pas d'issue pour réussir, il a fait exploser les murs du sous-sol, provoquant une inondation et une vague qui a emporté avec elle tous les Aurors._

_L'un d'eux qui a souhaité rester anonyme a avoué qu'ils ont été emportés jusqu'au fin fond du Ministère, dans des endroits qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissait._

_Pendant ce temps, le visiteur avait le champ libre pour libérer Severus Rogue. Il avait notamment bloqué l'accès au Département des Mystères en collant la porte d'entrée au mur par des moyens inconnus, obligeant les renforts à attendre dans le hall du Ministère, sans savoir ce qui se passait dedans._

_Finalement, il est ressorti et a enfermé tous les Aurors dans des bulles le temps de prendre la fuite avec le prisonnier. Cet homme étant de toute évidence un expert en Magie Noire._

_**De graves problèmes de sécurité**_

_Malheureusement, il a fallu enfin attendre un tel évènement pour que l'on pointe du doigt l'insuffisance des mesures de sécurité prises par le Ministère._

_A plusieurs reprises, notre charmante reporter Rita Sketter s'est rendue au Ministère de la Magie ces derniers temps et a pu observer les sorciers d'accueil en train de lire le _Chicaneur

_C'est à se demander l'utilité de dépenser autant d'argent à payer des personnes qui ne travaillent pas, et qui contribuent à une régression de la communauté magique en achetant ce genre de magasines._

_D'ailleurs la population se rend bien compte que quelque chose ne va plus. Notre reporter Rita Sketter ne fait pas les choses à moitié, cette intelligente jeune femme a réalisé pour s'en convaincre un sondage auprès d'un échantillon représentatif de la communauté magique. Selon ce sondage, 98 des sorciers trouvent que le Ministère parle trop mais n'agit pas de manière efficace. Cette évasion vient encore une fois montrer que tout le travail accompli n'est que superficiel._

Ca ne sert à rien de continuer ! dit Harry nerveusement.

Laisse, je continue, dit Hermione… je me demande comment ils ont pu laisser passer cet article, je croyais que la _Gazette_ était un peu meilleure en ce moment… et puis c'est vraiment mal écrit !

Finalement elle se replongea dans la lecture.

Je crois que je vais aller voir Scrimgeour ! dit Harry soudainement.

C'était nécessaire et Harry pensa qu'il devait prendre l'air énervé à cause de ce qui s'était passé.

Il avait encore quelques minutes avant le début du cours avec Maugrey. D'autres élèves étaient déjà en train de quitter la Grande Salle donc il put le faire discrètement.

Il monta directement au deuxième étage et frappa à la porte du Bureau des Aurors.

Tonks vint ouvrir.

Salut Harry, nous étions sûrs que tu viendrais !

Salut… Vous avez vu la _Gazette _? demanda Harry.

Elle n'est pas encore arrivée jusqu'ici, mais le Service d'Information Interne ne va probablement pas tarder à nous en livrer quelques exemplaires… tu as vu c'est terrifiant ce qui s'est passé… encore un Mangemort qui n'a pas terminé de nous causer des problèmes, aucun Auror ne l'a jamais vu, on ne sait même pas qui il est.

Ce n'est pas tout, dit Harry, l'article a été écrit par Rita Sketter ! et si vous voyiez ce qu'elle a écrit.

Elle ? dit Tonks avec dégoût… je croyais que Rufus avait contacté le Directeur de la _Gazette_ pour qu'elle soit virée ?

Je ne sais pas… mais elle dit que c'est la faute du Ministère si Rogue a pu passer et que heu… 98 des gens trouvent qu'il n'agit pas assez…

Et ben, Rufus ne va pas être content…

Et sinon, ils ont dit qu'il n'y avait pas eu de blessés, c'est vrai ?

Oui, heureusement, tout s'est déroulé de manière à ce qu'il n'y en aiT pas, c'était involontaire mais ça a fonctionné. Il y avait trop d'Aurors pour qu'ils les tuent tous, donc ils les ont simplement empêché d'agir… mais bon à long terme ça ne nous arrange pas, il faut voir la façon dont il nous a tous enfermé dans des bulles, on ne pouvait rien faire.

Quel genre de bulles ? demanda Harry, je n'ai pas bien compris dans la _Gazette_.

Nous ne savons pas, personne ne connaissait, mais elles étaient dorées et rien ne pouvait les briser jusqu'à ce qu'elles explosent toutes seules.

Et sinon Rogue ? demanda Harry.

Je ne connais pas tous les détails sur l'évasion. En théorie, je m'occupe de la sécurité à Poudlard. Donc je n'ai vu que ce qui s'est passé à la fin, dans le hall. Ils m'avaient quand même appelée en renforts.

Je peux aller voir le Rufus ? demanda Harry.

Oui, il n'y a pas de problème, vas-y tout seul.

Merci.

Harry traversa le Département de la Lutte contre la Magie Noire sans même être remarqué à cause du surplus de travail des employés du Ministère en ce moment.

Il monta directement vers le bureau de Scrimgeour et frappa à la porte.

Entrez ! tonna Scrimgeour.

Harry entra doucement et remarque l'expression de l'assistant du Ministre, profondément agacé que le Ministre ne fasse que recevoir de la visite.

Harry… bonjour, dit Scrimgeour en le voyant entrer. Il avait l'air un peu honteux et craignait la réaction de Harry.

En effet, Harry s'était déjà montré très agressif à propos de l'évasion de Pétunia. Et il était à craindre qu'il crie beaucoup pour celle de celui qui avait tué Dumbledore.

Harry, il faut que tu saches qu'on a _tout_ fait pour empêcher ça…

Comment l'homme a-t-il fait pour entrer au Département des Mystères ? demanda sèchement Harry. Je croyais que c'était fermé !

Il y avait pourtant une porte…

Et vous croyez vraiment que les Mangemorts vont s'arrêter devant une porte ?

Non… mais le sorcier d'accueil est là pour nous prévenir…

Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'avait fait Pétunia du sorcier d'accueil ?

Euh oui… dit Scrimgeour après réflexion.

Et bien un simple sorcier d'accueil qui se contente d'être là pour faire beau n'est pas suffisant ! Il ne peut même pas alerter les Aurors.

Si il le peut… mais là il n'a pas eu le temps…

Et bien il aurait dû l'avoir… Et les autres prisonniers ? Ils sont bien enfermés… Pétunia ?

Oui, répondit Scrimgeour… maintenant, on a décidé de fermer totalement le sous-sol où ils sont gardés… on a mis un mur devant !

C'était avant qu'il aurait fallu le faire, dit Harry. Maintenant Rogue est libre, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, c'est l'un des meilleurs, il va retrouver Voldemort maintenant.

On va l'en empêcher ! dit Scrimgeour.

Et bien je vous souhaite bon courage. Et toutes mes félicitations si vous le retrouvez ou même si vous l'apercevez, répondit Harry ironiquement.

Il y eut un silence et Harry décida de parler du problème de Rita Sketter.

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, on était presque tranquilles et il a fallu qu'il s'évade, Rita Sketter en a profité pour saper tout votre travail dans la _Gazette_…

Quoi ! coupa Scrimgeour.

A cet instant un énorme avion en papier arriva. Il faisait presque un mètre d'envergure et une vingtaine d'exemplaires de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ étaient empilés dessus.

Ah ! c'est une nouveauté ça, Harry, le problème c'est que c'est pas facile d'attraper le journal au passa…ge

Scrimgeour avait essayé de l'attraper alors que le gros avion volait de manière assez chaotique dans le bureau.

Enfin il l'attrapa par le bout d'une aile et l'immobilisa pour prendre deux exemplaires de la _Gazette_.

Il relâcha l'avion qui ressortit immédiatement par la porte et envoya un exemplaire à l'assistant.

Je crois qu'on a encore des problèmes, Mike. Il faudrait que vous adressiez un ordre de convocation à Rita Sketter. Commencez à le rédiger, je vous dis pour quand dans deux minutes et je signerai.

Rufus Scrimgeour parcourut rapidement la _Gazette_ et la jeta par terre sous la colère.

Bien, je veux Rita Sketter à dix heures dans mon bureau, prévenez le Département de l'Information qu'il ordonne l'application de la motion de mensonge à l'encontre de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et dites-leur que je veux dans cinq minutes le dernier brouillon du _Sorcier Londonien_. Harry, je crois que tu devrais aller en cours maintenant, je pourrais te revoir ce soir si tu le veux.

Oui, bonne journée, répondit Harry.

De retour à Poudlard, il retrouva Ron et Hermione devant la salle du cours de réaction face à une situation périlleuse. Tous les septième année sauf les J.M.P. étaient là, c'est-à-dire qu'il y avait tous les Gryffondor, les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle.

Alors ? demanda Hermione.

Ca va, mais il a l'air en colère contre Rita Sketter, il l'a convoquée à dix heures au Ministère de la Magie… et il a dit qu'il voulait faire quelque chose sur la _Gazette_, il a parlé de mensonge… Et enfin, il a parlé de sorciers londoniens, j'ai pas compris ce que c'était.

Un roulement de tonnerre se fit entendre et Maugrey ouvrit la porte de sa salle brusquement et les fit entrer.

Comme d'habitude, on entendait des grognements dans les cages en bois sous le balcon de Maugrey ce qui signifiait qu'ils allaient probablement encore avoir un entraînement difficile.

Pour l'instant, il y avait les tables et les chaises installées dans la terre.

Tous s'assirent en silence et se préparèrent à être stupéfixés à tout moment.

Bien, je commence par vous rendre vos essais sur les sortilèges d'Embrasement. C'était très bien dans l'ensemble mais c'était facile, la moins bonne note est E.

Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient tous les trois obtenu un E.

Et maintenant je ramasse ceux sur les utilisations de la potion de Concentration Rayonnancique que vous savez maintenant tous préparer parfaitement.

Maugrey ramassa les copies et les posa sur son bureau contre le mur.

Bien, lors des derniers cours, on s'était occupés des sortilèges d'Embrasement et de comment s'en débarrasser. Qui peut me rappeler la formule du sortilège d'Embrasement ?

Une grande partie de la classe leva le doigt.

Miss Dunglal ? demanda-t-il à une Serdaigle.

C'est _flamendio_ monsieur !

Parfait, et qui peut me donner quatre sortilèges permettant de lutter contre un sortilège d'Embrasement ?

Le nombre de doigts levés fut un peu moins important mais il y avait toujours du choix.

Mr Macmillan ?

Le sortilège du Serpent d'eau, le sortilège du Tourbillon d'eau, le sortilège de la Couverture liquide et le sortilège d'Humidification.

Très bien parfait, ça fait cinq points à Serdaigle et cinq points à Poufsouffle. C'est bon pour les révisions. Vous savez que demain vous avez un examen, je ne vous dis rien dessus à part qu'il est difficile et que plus vous connaîtrez de sortilèges et plus vous saurez les manier aisément, moins ça sera difficile. On se regroupera dans le hall à huit heures et on se rendra dans la Forêt Interdite. On passe à notre cours d'aujourd'hui, on a la journée pour se préparer alors on va commencer par vous réveiller un peu…

Tous craignaient ce nouvel examen. Déjà dans les cachots, il était suffisamment difficile, alors dans la Forêt Interdite à huit heures du matin ce serait autre chose.

Maugrey agita sa baguette et fit disparaître tables et chaises, ne se souciant pas de si quelqu'un s'était préparé ou non à se retrouver assis dans le vide.

Vous allez vous disperser sur le terrain et vous allez esquiver tout ce qui vient…

Tous commencèrent à se disperser, la moitié de la classe se regroupant au centre de la classe.

Si vous croyez que vous serez épargnés parce que vous vous mettez au milieu, vous vous trompez, grogna Maugrey, mais après tout faites comme vous voulez…

Il monta sur l'arène et envoya toutes sortes de sortilèges, certains recevaient des sortilèges d'Embrasement, d'autres des éclairs de stupéfixion.

Harry reçut un sortilège d'Embrasement. Il tenta de l'esquiver par tous les moyens mais le sortilège le toucha quand même.

Il se concentra…

_Serpentaquis_ !

Le Serpent d'eau jaillit de sa baguette et il l'enroula autour de lui pour annuler le sortilège d'Embrasement.

Mr Goldstein, c'est pathétique ! dit Maugrey en envoyant un autre sortilège sur Ron.

Plusieurs élèves essayaient avec difficulté de se débarrasser des flammes.

Pendant que Harry attendait l'arrivée d'un autre sortilège, Maugrey ouvrit les cages sous son balcon et libéra une armée de créatures…

Harry était environ au milieu de la salle et il put voir entre les élèves qui reculèrent tous d'un coup devant plusieurs crabes de feu et Runespoor qui étaient en train de se battre entre eux avant d'apercevoir les élèves.

Une des cages était restée ouverte et contenait plusieurs sortes de cactus qui leur envoyèrent une nuée d'épines.

Tous étaient maintenant plaqués contre le mur du fond de la classe.

Ils devaient maintenant lutter contre les jets de flammes des crabes de feu qui se rapprochaient, les sortilèges lancés par Maugrey, et la pluie d'épines qu'ils recevaient.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment le temps d'observer ce qui se passait à côté de lui mais il voyait quand même que Hermione s'en sortait très bien, elle repoussait aisément toutes les attaques.

Il se dit qu'il devait se concentrer jusqu'à la fin de l'exercice et resta attentif à tout ce qui l'attaquait.

Finalement, tous les élèves s'étaient plaqués contre le mur au fond de la salle, tenant tant que possible les crabes de feu et les Runespoor à distance.

La difficulté était en fait de les empêcher de s'approcher tout en esquivant les attaques de Maugrey.

En fait, il fallait prendre le rythme. Harry avait décidé d'utiliser le Charme du Bouclier pour repousser les attaques de Maugrey qui étaient assez simples, c'était de simples sortilèges Inanimants.

Pour les attaques des crabes de feu, il utilisait le sortilège de Glace-Flamme et enfin à propos des Runespoor, il n'y avait presque plus rien à craindre d'eux puisqu'ils s'étaient quasiment tous entretués au bout de quelques minutes.

En réalité, la difficulté était plus dans l'intensité de l'exercice que dans la technique et c'était justement ce que Maugrey voulait faire travailler.

Après environ vingt minutes, on voyait que tous commençaient à être épuisés, ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux à ne pas réussir à contrer les sortilèges de Maugrey et les flammes des crabes de feu.

Maugrey stoppa l'exercice.

Bien, c'était moins mauvais que ce que je pensais, je suppose que c'est les évènements récents qui vous ont fait réagir… et pourtant, VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! en permanence !

Les élèves comprirent qu'ils n'auraient pas de repos après cet exercice.

Qu'est-ce que vous connaissez comme boucliers ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Quelques élèves levèrent la main fébrilement, Hermione bien évidemment comprise.

Il se retourna soudainement et envoya un éclair de stupéfixion qui fusa à une vitesse fulgurante vers Stephen Cornfoot, de chez Serdaigle…

Celui-ci réussit cependant à le stopper par un Charme du Bouclier très sommaire.

Tu ne croyais quand même pas, Mr Cornfoot, que j'allais me contenter d'une simple réponse… je veux voir ce que vous savez faire… Charme du Bouclier, pourquoi pas, voyons si vous savez autre chose…

Il envoya un sortilège sur Lavande qui se contenta de pousser un gloussement avant de le recevoir en pleine figure.

Une sorte de cage formée de fins éclairs bleus lui entoura la tête et elle s'évanouit.

Mouais… malheureusement ça s'arrête là… sauf peut-être…

Il se retourna brusquement vers Harry et un sortilège identique sortit de sa baguette.

La seule chose à laquelle Harry put penser était de faire apparaître le Boucler d'Argent. Il était habitué à le faire très souvent maintenant, surtout depuis ses duels avec Voldemort et Pétunia qui devenaient plus fréquents.

Ce fut une bonne chose bien qu'Harry ne susse pas vraiment si ce serait utile ou non. Le sortilège entoura le Bouclier qui explosa en un nuage de fumée grise.

Bien, Potter, parlez-nous de ce que tu viens de faire !

Euh… dit Harry un peu terrifié par tous les regards qui s'étaient tournés vers lui. C'est le Bouclier d'Argent, un maléfice très utile qui… euh… permet de repousser les Sortilèges Impardonnables.

Il y eut une série de murmures, ce qui montrait que les élèves étaient très impressionnés. On leur avait toujours dit que rien ne pouvait arrêter les Sortilèges Impardonnables.

Ok, très bien, tu as dit l'essentiel, Potter, ce qui m'intéresse. Le Bouclier d'Argent permet de repousser les Sortilèges Impardonnables. Je suis certain que vous aimeriez tous le connaître mais ce n'est pas de votre niveau donc vous devez vous entraîner et travailler beaucoup afin d'y arriver.

Monsieur, je croyais que rien ne pouvait empêcher les Sortilèges Impardonnables ? demanda Parvati d'une voix étranglée… et vous pourriez réanimer Lavande ?

En effet, Lavande était évanouie et Parvati faisait tout pour ne pas la laisser tomber.

Ah, le réveil de la seconde glousseuse… pour ce qui vous intéresse, on peut dire que vous participez.

Maugrey descendit de sont balcon alors que Parvati était à deux doigts de lâcher Lavande.

Il s'avança vers elle de son pas boiteux lui tapa sur la tête avec la baguette magique.

Lavande se réveilla et Parvati put la lâcher enfin.

La prochaine fois que je vous reprend à murmurer toutes les deux dans mon cours je vous enferme dans la salle à côté et si vous saviez ce qu'il y a ça vous calmerait…

Il remonta sur son balcon.

Pour répondre à votre question, aucune sorte de Magie ne peut les arrêter, sauf si elle est puissante mais je ne vous conseille pas d'essayer. Par contre si vous mettez un mur devant, ils seront arrêtés, ça semble logique. Et bien c'est ce que fait ce Bouclier d'Argent, il sert de mur. C'est en fait un maléfice avancé de métamorphoses… magie d'apparition, vous voyez ! Mais vous verrez ça avec Didi…

Lavande et Parvati pouffèrent doucement de rire et Maugrey se tourna vers elle.

Ca vous fait rire ? suivez-moi tous… on va faire une petite visite amusante là-bas… personnellement ça ne me fait pas peur mais au moins vous serez concentrés jusqu'à la fin de la journée…

Il alla jusqu'à la porte qui était derrière lui, et l'ouvrit brusquement.

Tous s'étaient lentement rapprochés, personne ne voulant être le premier à le suivre.

Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus ils sentaient le froid les envahir. La pièce devait probablement contenir des Détraqueurs.

Allez, entrez sinon je vous garde toute la nuit en plus de la journée…

Tous les élèves entrèrent lentement, la pièce n'était pas encore éclairée pour le moment.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous entrés, Maugrey alluma la lumière. Il y avait une dizaine de Détraqueurs enfermés dans des cages à barreaux métalliques. Toutes les plantes avaient disparu.

Bien, je suis allé me promener dans le parc mercredi matin, avant qu'ils fassent le ménage… et j'ai récupéré ça, dit-il en montrant les Détraqueurs. Et comme Rosy vous a tout appris sur le Patronus, vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème pour les repousser… c'est donc ce qu'on va tester. Vous allez passer par dix, les autres, vous regardez…

Maugrey insista pour que Harry soit dans le premier groupe.

Allez, on libère les Détraqueurs… Potter, j'aimerais bien le récupérer à la fin…

D'un coup de baguette magique, Maugrey ouvrit les cages et les Détraqueurs s'approchèrent vers les élèves.

Harry se concentra sur son Détraqueur, imagina qu'il revoyait ses parents et pensa dans sa tête « _spero patronum_ ».

Un magnifique cerf argenté jaillit de sa baguette et fonça sur le Détraqueur qui fut envoyé en arrière, directement dans la cage.

Une fois que Harry avait fini, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié d'utiliser sa baguette.

Il regarda le Patronus… pourtant il avait réussi !

L'exploit n'avait pas échappé à Maugrey qui avait fait signe à Harry d'aller le voir.

Comment as-tu fait ça ? demanda-t-il.

Je ne sais pas, je n'ai même pas fait attention… c'est après que je me suis rendu compte que j'avais oublié quelque chose.

Et bien je n'avais jamais vu ça encore, à part Dumbledore. C'est un avantage supplémentaire… essaye de l'entraîner ! Miss Brown… qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? j'ai dit VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! vous autres… c'est pas parce que vous ne participez pas que rien ne peut vous arriver… debout, ne vous avachissez pas contre le mur !

L'épreuve était difficile, être confronté à un Détraqueur était totalement différent que de l'imaginer simplement. Tout reposait sur la sensation de froid, que le bonheur n'existait pas, l'odeur de pourriture.

C'était ce qui gênait le plus les élèves. Et les Patronus que l'on voyait apparaître étaient bien timides. Ils n'étaient souvent en fait que de simples filets de lumière.

Maugrey insista plusieurs fois pour que Harry refasse une démonstration. Mais pour éviter de se faire remarquer encore plus que ce qu'il ne le faisait déjà, il utilisa sa baguette magique.

Vous voyez, il faut aller de l'avant, si vous laissez impressionner par le Détraqueur, il va vous avoir… rentrez lui dedans ! par la barbe de Merlin !

Harry passa finalement une bonne heure à montrer comment repousser un Détraqueur, c'était presque à croire qu'ils ne lui faisaient plus aucun effet.

Après cet entraînement, Maugrey leur reparla des boucliers.

Bien, je vais vous apprendre un bouclier un peu plus évolué que le Charme de Bouclier. On fera un jour un cours général sur les boucliers mais c'est une solution d'urgence pour que vous soyez un peu plus prêts au début des programmes la semaine prochaine. Et puis, les chances sont très élevées que vous rencontriez des Mangemorts à la sortie du cours. Prenez-ça !

Il agita sa baguette, fit apparaître un texte au tableau puit fit réapparaître les tables.

ENCHANTEMENT DU DOME

_L'enchantement du Dôme est un bouclier plus efficace que le charme du Bouclier qui s'applique généralement uniquement aux sortilèges Inanimants et aux sortilèges de ce niveau. Le Dôme, en revanche, peut s'appliquer à diverses catégories de sortilèges mais également à quelques maléfices de base. Il permet seulement d'annuler ces sortilèges mais pas de les renvoyer._

_L'enchantement du Dôme permet de repousser :_

_Les sortilèges Inanimants._

_Les sortilèges de métamorphoses._

_Les sortilèges d'Emmouvement._

_Les maléfices Electrisants._

_Les maléfices de Possession._

_Les maléfices de Contrôle._

_Les maléfices de Folie._

_L'enchantement du Dôme ne présente pas de difficulté technique particulière. Seule une vision globale est nécessaire car ce n'est pas un simple bouclier mais un vrai Dôme qui entoure le sorcier qui le fait._

_Il peut donc être très utile si on vous attaque de toutes parts. Mais face aux Sortilèges Impardonnables, il est inefficace et votre mort est très certainement inévitable si vous ne savez pas vous protéger autrement._

_L'incantation permettant de le réaliser est _incopelis

_Devoirs pour lundi : entraînez-vous par groupes de deux : à contrer des sortilèges de Stupéfixion, du Serpent d'Eau, de métamorphoses (ce que vous connaissez) et le maléfice du Saucisson._

Allons-y, mettez-vous par deux et on va voir si vous y arrivez !

Harry se mit avec Neville et ce dernier commença par faire le bouclier.

_Incopelis_ ! dit-il.

Rien ne se produisit.

Il faut se concentrer sur une vision globale, a dit Maugrey, lui rappela Harry. C'est sûrement ce que tu as dû oublié.

Oui, je n'y ai pas pensé, dit Neville.

Il se concentra et tenta à nouveau le sortilège.

_Incopelis_ !

Une sorte de Dôme de lumière apparut autour de lui. On aurait en fait dit une bulle de savon sur laquelle se reflétait la lumière.

Harry lui envoya un éclair de stupéfixion pour tester le bouclier et celui-ci fut absorbé dans le bouclier en y créant une ondulation comme à la surface de l'eau.

Bravo ! tu as réussi, dit Harry.

Il regarda autour de lui et Neville était le premier à l'avoir fait. A côté d'eux, Ron avait du mal à se concentrer et n'y arrivait pas.

Mr Londubat, dix points pour Gryffondor. Tu en fais un deuxième à l'intérieur et ensuite Potter, tu attaques un peu plus fort, Serpent de Feu pour voir ce que ça fait !

Neville fit apparaître un nouveau Dôme à l'intérieur de l'autre. Harry le voyait maintenant un peu moins à cause des reflets.

_Serpenflamentis_ ! dit-il.

Une longue flamme sortit de sa baguette et s'enroula majestueusement autour du dôme qui partit en fumée.

Il n'en restait plus qu'un seul des deux. Harry recommença et brisa l'autre.

Bien, Potter, un puissant sortilège de feu permet de le briser… essaye avec l'eau maintenant.

Neville fit apparaître un nouveau Dôme et Harry utilisa cette fois le Serpent d'Eau.

Le Dôme resta intact, l'eau ne faisait que rebondir dessus en éclaboussant tout le monde.

Bien… l'eau n'a aucun effet sur ce Dôme. Et sinon pour le stopper de l'intérieur, vous lui lancez un simple sortilège et il se brise, pas trop fort, vous pourriez toucher quelqu'un s'il le traversait, mais un simple _stupéfix_. Potter, à toi…

Harry se concentra pendant que Neville faisait disparaître son Dôme. Il pensa bien que le Dôme devait le protéger de tous les côtés et au-dessus de lui et lança le sortilège.

_Incopelis_ !

Le Dôme apparut, il avait le même aspect vu de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur. Et Harry trouvait que c'était un défaut, on voyait beaucoup moins bien que sans la présence du Dôme. Il fallait être sûr en fait que le Dôme fonctionnait sinon on n'aurait pas le temps de réagir pour contrer un sortilège qui le briserait.

Neville tenta plusieurs sortilèges, éclair de Stupéfixion, Serpent d'Eau qui ne brisèrent pas le sortilège.

Mais comme il ne connaissait pas le Serpent de Feu, il se contenta d'une flamme simple.

Celle-ci toucha le Dôme sans vraiment l'affecter. Il fut un peut emporté comme s'il avait été soufflé par du vent mais finit par revenir à sa place.

Bien, Mr Londubat, les simples flammes sont peu efficaces… il faudrait la faire durer plus ! Mais le meilleur reste le Serpent de Feu, il va falloir que vous l'appreniez très rapidement, il est très efficace contre un grand nombre de créatures et même contre les Mangemorts. Bon, les autres sont plus lents… vous allez passer dans la salle en face et vous faites un duel en trois manches gagnantes, vous revenez dès que c'est fini et faites attention de ne pas trop détruire la salle. Je vous laisse, la porte est ouverte.

Tous les deux sortirent dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée qui était désert.

De l'autre côté du large couloir, il y avait une autre salle que Harry n'avait jamais vraiment remarquée et ils entrèrent. Elle était très similaire à la salle de Maugrey, sauf qu'il y avait au centre une longue arène de combat, qui était faite de pierre, et non pas en bois et recouverte d'un tapis comme celle de Mrs Bett.

Harry et Neville se placèrent chacun en face de l'autre. Faire un duel dans une salle aussi vide était bizarre. Ils étaient maintenant habitués à l'ambiance surchauffée des duels de Mrs Bett.

Leurs paroles résonnaient très fort contre les murs et le plafond de la salle.

Tous les deux se saluèrent et le duel commença.

Neville ne voulait pas perdre de temps, il avait commencé à envoyer le Serpent d'Eau et Harry s'était protégé en faisant apparaître un Dôme sans même utiliser sa baguette magique.

Il brisa le Dôme avec un éclair de Stupéfixion et envoya un fil de toile d'araignée sur Neville pour l'emprisonner.

Ce dernier avait les bras collés et ne pouvait plus se servir de sa baguette. Mais bien qu'il pût encore bouger, il était vaincu.

Harry l'aida à se sortir de la toile d'araignée et ils se placèrent face à face.

OK, un à zéro pour toi Harry.

Le combat recommença, Harry envoyé un sortilège de Bourdonnement. Puis enfin il tenta à nouveau de ne pas utiliser sa baguette pendant que Neville ne risquait pas de lui envoyer de sortilège puisqu'il s'était plaqué les mains sur les oreilles par réflexe.

Un sortilège d'Aveuglement fusa sur Neville sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte. Harry trouva que c'était la meilleure des armes. En effet, rien à part la légilimancie n'aurait pu indiquer à Neville qu'il allait recevoir un sortilège, puisque Harry n'avait pas bougé, même pas cligné des yeux.

Harry terminé le deuxième duel en le stupéfixant.

Il rendit la vue à Neville, arrêta le bourdonnement et le réanima.

Whao… comment fais-tu… tu n'as pas bougé ?

Je sais, mais c'est possible.

Tu nous apprendras ça ?

Certaines choses oui, mais lancer un sort sans baguette, c'est dur presque impossible, il faut savoir le faire. Ca vient naturellement ou ça ne vient pas en fait.

Impressionnant, deux à zéro pour toi.

Ils retournèrent chacun à une extrémité de l'arène et la troisième manche commença.

Harry envoya rapidement un tourbillon d'eau que Neville repoussa en faisant apparaître un Dôme.

Harry en profita pour se protéger par le Reflet Noir et il envoya le Maléfice du Rayon Rose qui traversa le Dôme en le faisant disparaître.

Neville avait quand même préféré se protéger et l'association du Dôme et du Charme du Bouclier avait en grande partie stoppé le Rayon Rose.

Neville était un peu affaibli mais il ne le montrait pas et envoyait plusieurs sortilèges vers Harry mais le nuage les absorbait tous.

Harry était en position de force et il ne voulait pas pour autant perdre du temps. Il tenta encore une fois de ne pas utiliser sa baguette.

Un autre Rayon Rose partit de lui, de l'ensemble de son corps et fonça sur Neville qui ne put l'éviter cette fois.

Harry était véritablement devenu un sorcier primaire. Il voyait maintenant concrètement ce que c'était.


	49. Le professeur Dillantis

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 49 : LE PROFESSEUR DILLANTIS**

Alors ? demanda Maugrey lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans la salle de cours.

Ca fait trois à zéro pour Harry, annonça Neville.

Bien, je vous avoue que j'espérais vous occuper plus longtemps, répondit-t-il. Bravo quand même à tous les deux pour votre rapidité. Vous allez donc avancer un peu sur notre programme du jour, je comptais vous apprendre quelques maléfices Electrisants… est-ce que vous les connaissez ?

Non, avoua Harry.

Moi non plus, répondit Neville.

Bien, Potter, pourrais-tu aller chercher le Directeur ?

Euh oui, pas de problème, répondit Harry.

Harry se rendit vers le bureau directorial, il n'avait pas encore vraiment réfléchi à propos du mystérieux professeur Dillantis. Ce serait l'occasion de le rencontrer pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir désormais.

En arrivant devant la gargouille, il se rendit compte que le mot de passe avait probablement changé et il se demanda comment il ferait pour pouvoir rentrer.

Et bizarrement, dès qu'il pensa à ce problème, la gargouille bougea, laissant apparaître l'escalier en colimaçon.

Harry entra machinalement et une fois arrivé en haut, il frappa doucement contre la porte du bureau directorial.

Entrez ! dit la voix du professeur Dillantis.

Harry ouvrit doucement la porte et prit un air poli pour ne pas faire mauvaise impression dès leur première rencontre.

Bonjour, Harry. Puis-je savoir pour quelle raison, l'honneur de ta visite, ai-je ?

Euh… balbutia Harry n'ayant deviné le sens de la phrase que grâce aux mots qu'elle contenait. C'est le professeur Maugrey qui veut vous voir… conclut-il maladroitement.

Très bien… cette après-midi, normalement, venir, je devais… mais si en avance, vous êtes, de ce cours, un grand bénéfice, vous avez dû tirer. Mais, te faire rester, je vais me permettre, cependant. Du conseil d'administration, des informations, j'ai reçues. Te remercier, nous devons tous. Grâce à toi, sauvée est l'école.

Harry avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre, bien que le professeur Dillantis parlât lentement et clairement. En le regardant de plus près, Harry put voir qu'il avait beaucoup de choses d'anormales, sa peau était d'une couleur bizarre, presque grise et ses yeux étaient extraordinairement globuleux. Harry repensa à un article du _Chicaneur_ sur Ombrage et il s'imagina que le professeur Dillantis devait avoir un elfe parmi ses lointains ancêtres.

Mais il remarqua que le professeur Dillantis s'était mis à parler plus lentement et il espéra que cela n'était pas dû à cet instant de rêverie qui se serait fait voir.

Albus, il y a très longtemps, j'ai connu. Le revoir, j'aurais aimé, mais, impossible, c'est devenu. Loin de ce monde, pendant longtemps, j'ai erré.

Harry se surprit lui aussi à penser que le professeur Dillantis était un extraterrestre et il se força à se concentrer à nouveau.

Et à mon retour, des rumeurs j'ai entendues. L'Elu, tu serais. A tout cela, rien, je n'y connais, lorsqu'ici, j'habitais, Voldemort n'était pas. Mais, sa réputation, jusqu'à mes oreilles, est parvenue. Si vraies sont les rumeurs, alors, difficile sera ta tâche. Ainsi, mon aide, dans le besoin, tu recevras.

Merci, répondit Harry, méfiant. Bien que le professeur Dillantis paraissait bienveillant et sincère, il préférait s'en méfier tout de même, et il demanderait l'avis d'Abelforth avant de faire quoi que ce soit avec cet homme.

Bien, y aller, nous devrions, le professeur Maugrey nous doit attendre.

Mais au moment de partir, Harry remarqua la présence d'un nouveau tableau sur le mur du bureau directorial, c'était le portrait de Minerva McGonagall. Celle-ci se contentait d'observer le bureau, l'air sévère. Harry chercha également machinalement celui de Dumbledore. Un espoir formidable venait de lui apparaître à l'esprit. Il pensait qu'il pourrait lui reparler ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser avant ?

Mais malheureusement, il avait beau parcourir du regard les rangées de tableaux, celui de Dumbledore ne s'y trouvait pas. En fait, le mot « plus » était plus adapté que « pas », car Harry était certain de l'avoir vu peu après sa mort. Il se souvenait d'ailleurs même très bien d'un Dumbledore dans le tableau qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil pendant leur discussion dans le bureau directorial.

Le professeur Dillantis remarqua que Harry avait l'air pensif et, alors qu'il l'attendait à l'extérieur de son bureau, il lui dit :

Tu te demandes où est le portrait d'Albus ? c'est cela ?

Oui, répondit Harry.

Et bien moi aussi, figure-toi. A mon arrivée ici, tout de suite, lui reparler, j'ai espéré. Mais grande a été ma déception quand son absence, j'ai constatée. Mais certainement, une particularité de Dumbledore, c'est encore. N'y prêtons pas d'attention…

Le professeur Dillantis se poussa de l'encadrement de la porte pour inviter Harry à en sortir, puis ils redescendirent vers la salle de cours de réaction face à une situation périlleuse.

Ils ne s'échangèrent pas un mot pendant la descente à la salle de cours de réaction face à une situation périlleuse et Harry hésitait à poser des questions à propos du voyage du professeur Dillantis.

Mais finalement, avant que Harry ne se décide, ils furent arrivés dans la salle de cours.

Ah ! Monsieur le Directeur, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide dès maintenant, les élèves ont des niveaux très inégaux, grogna Maugrey en le voyant se présenter dans l'entrée de la salle. Certains sont en avance et il va falloir qu'ils en profitent pour apprendre d'autres choses !

Très bien, professeur, grande est ma joie de pouvoir enseigner dès maintenant. Un beau métier, est l'enseignement, que la force soit avec nous !

Tous les élèves s'étaient arrêtés de travailler et regardaient le nouveau Directeur en murmurant. Cela n'échappa pas à Maugrey :

Mr Thomas et Mr Finnigan, plutôt que de rire, vous allez dans la sale à côté et vous faites un duel en trois manches, celui qui perd fait un tour dans la salle des Détraqueurs ! aboya Maugrey d'une voix forte.

Des méthodes très efficaces, vous avez, remarqua le professeur Dillantis.

Ouais, en effet, efficace il faut être… euh je voulais dire qu'il faut être efficace. Donc, Mr Potter et Mr Londubat sont prêts, Miss Granger devrait arriver mais elle souhaite encore aider Mr Weasley. Je pensais leur faire apprendre quelques sortilèges supplémentaires, des maléfices Electrisants par exemple. C'est urgent car en général ils ne connaissent que le sortilège de Stupéfixion et le Charme du Bouclier. Heureusement que les Mangemorts qu'ils ont en face d'eux sont de vrais incapables car on aurait des morts plus souvent sinon. Le pire est qu'ils ne savent même pas repousser un Détraqueur, c'est assez surprenant quand on voit à quel point Voldemort les utilise. Heureusement, Rosy s'est empressée de leur apprendre ce sortilège plutôt que de commencer par les révisions comme prévu. Mais au niveau de l'application, c'est assez catastrophique, on va leur faire travailler ça à chaque cours maintenant.

C'est une judicieuse idée, mais en main je vais les prendre. Quelques sortilèges intéressants, je connais.

Ben je vous les laisse, je vais m'occuper du reste de la classe, vous avez le balcon là-haut, expliqua Maugrey dans un grognement, son œil magique pivotant férocement pour observer à tour de rôle chaque élève pour s'assurer qu'ils ne discutaient pas entre eux.

Professeur Maugrey, je vous remercie. Allons-y.

Le professeur Dillantis monta rapidement l'escalier malgré ses petites jambes.

Que diriez-vous du Bouclier des Points ?

Euh… se contentèrent de répondre Neville et Harry en même temps.

D'accord, des explications, je vais vous fournir. Que vous ne connaissiez pas ce Bouclier, il est très probable, en effet. Le Bouclier des Points est un bouclier très particulier puisque les métamorphoses, il touche. Certains sortilèges il permet d'annuler. Son fonctionnement, en théorie, est simple. En renfermant les sortilèges sur eux-mêmes, il agit, jusqu'à les réduire à des infimes points. Au Kilimandjaro, je l'ai découvert, la plus petite communauté magique s'y trouve. Un des plus puissants sorciers, j'y ai rencontré. Et des techniques puissantes, il m'a enseignées. Allons-y avec notre Bouclier des points. Que vous le réussissiez, je doute fort… cependant, une démonstration, je vais vous faire. Envoyez-moi un sortilège, Mr Potter.

Le professeur Dillantis se recula un peu et se plaça face à Harry.

Allez-y, dit-il.

Euh… _stupéfix_ !

Le professeur Dillantis avait levé sa baguette lentement et il l'agita doucement en voyant l'éclair rouge s'approcher de lui. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de lui, l'éclair perdait en intensité mais aussi en vitesse. On aurait dit qu'il se condensait en petits points de lumière rouge qui se réduisaient de plus en plus, dans un léger crépitement.

Finalement, en quelques secondes, il ne restait plus rien de l'éclair de Stupéfixion.

Souhaitez-vous essayer immédiatement ? demanda le professeur Dillantis ?

Oui, répondit Harry.

Hum… si vous voulez, répondit le professeur Dillantis sur un ton amusé.

Y-a-t-il une incantation ? demanda Harry.

Ah oui, l'incantation est _kolokonem puntis_. Les choses, ça devrait vous faciliter, la première fois. Mr… ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Neville.

Londubat, Neville Londubat ! répondit maladroitement Neville.

Bien Mr Londubat, un sortilège sur Mr Potter, vous allez lancer, basique tout d'abord. Espacez-vous un peu…

Il poussa Harry de manière à ce qu'il soit à environ cinq mètres de Neville.

Alors… la baguette, légèrement onduler il faut faire… Au fur et à mesure que le sortilège de vous, s'approche. D'affecter l'intégralité du sortilège, cela permet, et les risques sont annulés. Avec souplesse, avec souplesse, sinon le Bouclier que partiellement ne réussira. Un premier essai, vous allez faire…

Il se tut et les observa tour à tour, tournant lentement sa petite tête autour de son large de cou. Cela signifiait qu'ils devaient commencer.

_Stupéfix_ ! envoya Neville.

L'éclair rouge arrivait vers Harry et celui-ci préféra réaliser le Bouclier en prononçant l'incantation pour une première fois.

_Kolokonem puntis_ ! dit-il en essayant de faire onduler avec souplesse sa baguette.

Mais ce n'était pas évident, il avait plutôt l'habitude de la tenir le plus fermement possible et il fit finalement un mouvement grossier du poignet.

Mais le sortilège continuait tout droit, Harry pensait qu'il allait s'atténuer plus tard mais il dut se rendre compte rapidement qu'il était trop tard, il était même trop tard pour réaliser le Charme du Bouclier.

Quelques fractions de secondes plus tard, il était allongé par terre, après avoir violemment heurté le sol. Le professeur Dillantis le ranima rapidement.

En effet, c'est très difficile, une vision particulière du sortilège, il faut avoir, et le mouvement y est pour beaucoup. Cependant, le plus important pour le moment, ce n'est pas, car le sortilège, affecté, ne l'a point été. L'effet lui-même, il nous faut d'abord travailler. De vous imaginer ce que vous faites, il vous fait essayer, un sortilège, par l'incantation ne se fait pas tout seul. Volonté et détermination sont plus importants. Un outil, est l'incantation. De lancer le sortilège il permet, mais le réaliser, il faut ensuite. Nous allons recommencer encore plusieurs fois avant d'échanger les rôles. Notre temps, nous avons.

Neville recommença et envoya un autre éclair de Stupéfixion vers Harry.

Après avoir lancé l'incantation, il pensa fortement à l'effet qu'il voulait voir mais encore une fois, il dut se contenter de se laisser stupéfixer.

Pas assez précis, j'ai probablement été, reprit le professeur Dillantis après avoir relevé Harry. Le travail principal sur la cible et la direction, porte. Chaque infime partie du sortilège, vers une autre il faut la dévier, afin que l'effet soit annulé. Essayez à nouveau en pensant à cela, vous réussirez mieux.

Ils recommencèrent l'exercice, Harry fut encore une fois stupéfixé, mais il avait au moins l'impression d'avoir été un peu plus efficace, il avait l'impression que sur la fin, l'éclair avait un peu ralenti.

Hum, un peu mieux c'était il me semble, l'éclair était affecté mais plus fort il était. Visualiser une nouvelle fois, il vous faut, à mon avis, Mr Londubat, un autre sortilège, me lancer, pourriez-vous ?

Harry observa attentivement une nouvelle fois le sortilège. Il remarqua aussi que le professeur Dillantis ne tenait sa baguette qu'avec deux doigts.

Vous avez observé ? Je crois que vous allez mieux voir ce qu'il faut faire. Recommençons.

Ce quatrième essai ne fut pas meilleur que le précédent mais au moins le progrès était confirmé.

Ca va venir, concentrez-vous bien…

Harry essaya à nouveau, il prit bien soin de garder à l'esprit son objectif et d'y consacrer toute sa détermination.

Le progrès était encore plus visible, le sortilège s'était considérablement réduit avant de le heurter et il n'avait été stupéfixé qu'à moitié, il avait toujours le contrôle de ses jambes.

Très bien, c'est encourageant. Méditer cela, il vous faut. Pour cela, inverser, nous allons. Mr Londubat, maintenant, vous allez essayer.

Malgré une très bonne volonté de sa part, Neville avait un peu plus de difficultés à progresser mais il persévérait et après une vingtaine d'essais, il en était arrivé à un niveau légèrement supérieur à celui de Harry.

Ainsi, le professeur Dillantis leur fit à nouveau inverser les rôles et il demanda cette fois-ci à Harry de travailler le mouvement de sa baguette.

Ils commencèrent par le faire d'abord sans envoyer le sortilège et cela n'était qu'une question d'entraînement. Il fallait faire onduler légèrement le poignet, mais tout de même assez rapidement, tout en le faisant légèrement tournoyer, et en ne tenant la baguette que du bout des doigts, afin qu'elle ait un mouvement gracieux.

Le premier essai fut assez catastrophique mais le professeur Dillantis n'en tint pas compte.

C'est compréhensible, la reprise est toujours difficile, cependant, rapide est le retour...

Et en effet, dès le second essai, l'amélioration était notable, l'éclair s'était considérablement diminué et Harry était certain que le prochain essai serait le bon.

D'ailleurs, Dillantis n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté de lui faire signe de recommencer.

Il se concentra bien et appliqua toutes les consignes qui lui avaient été données.

Et en effet, pour la première fois, l'éclair fut arrêté en produisant un crépitement tel qu'il l'avait fait lorsque c'était le professeur Dillantis qui avait stoppé le sortilège de Neville.

Très bien, tenter d'augmenter la puissance, nous allons immédiatement.

Harry recommença, voulant réussir rapidement ce sortilège qui, comme beaucoup d'autres, lui serait probablement très utile un jour.

Encore une fois, l'éclair fut ralenti, puis se replia sur lui-même en un crépitement.

Impeccable, changer de sortilège, cependant, serait une bonne idée. Le sortilège que je vais utiliser, une surprise, sera. Cependant, vous en soucier, il ne faudra pas. Vous devez faire ce Bouclier indépendamment du sortilège qui vous est envoyé. Etes-vous prêt ?

Oui, allez-y, répondit Harry, un peu énervé par la lenteur du discours de Dillantis.

Très bien, concentrez-vous pour que toute la force soit avec vous.

Harry se recula un peu et Dillantis agita sa baguette pour lui envoyer un sortilège. Une sorte de longue goutte de liquide visqueux de couleur verte apparut au bout de sa baguette. La goutte s'allongea comme un gros élastique et fusa vers Harry.

Celui-ci n'y fit pas attention et accomplit son sortilège sans ciller.

Des sortes de fines bulles d'air, de plus en plus épaisses, apparurent dans le liquide, comme le rongeant de l'intérieur. Mais cette fois-ci, le crépitement semblait absorbé. Ce n'était pas important puisque le sortilège avait fonctionné et qu'il ne restait plus rien du liquide vert qui s'était rétracté dans la baguette du professeur Dillantis.

Hum, très bien, votre entraînement, pour aujourd'hui, est terminé. Le Bouclier des Points, quand vous en aurez besoin, vous saurez le faire. Mr Londubat, vous allez à nouveau pratiquer, vous n'étiez pas loin de réussir tout à l'heure.

Ce fut donc à nouveau au tour de Neville de pratiquer et sa bonne volonté fut la raison de son succès. Il réussit très bien lui aussi à repousser totalement l'éclair de Stupéfixion que Harry lui avait envoyé.

Le professeur Dillantis lui fit donc essayer sur le même sortilège qu'il avait envoyé sur Harry.

Neville réussit très bien lui aussi à se concentrer sur son Bouclier et à repousser le sortilège qui l'attaquait.

Très bien, ce qu'en pense le professeur Maugrey, nous devons savoir avant de continuer.

Dillantis descendit dans l'arène où Maugrey était en train d'expliquer quelque chose à un petit groupe d'élèves dont Ron et Hermione faisaient partie.

Le Bouclier des Points, ils connaissent, annonça le professeur Dillantis.

Ah, très bien, mais il leur faut aussi un peu d'attaque, aboya Maugrey, la défense ne suffit pas ! Bien, professeur Dillantis, pourriez-vous vous occuper de l'autre partie de la classe, ils s'entraînent à des sortilèges Electrisants simples, de temps à autres, vous les envoyez par paires faire des duels en trois manches dans la salle d'à côté, je m'occupe ici des gros maléfices Electrisants.

Très bien…

Potter, Londubat ! vous venez avec moi ! grogna Maugrey voyant que Neville et Harry attendaient derrière le professeur Dillantis.

Ils se placèrent à nouveau tous en demi-cercle face à Maugrey et celui-ci reprit son discours.

Je disais que le maléfice Electrisant d'Arrhénius ne fonctionne pas de la même façon que les petits sortilèges que vous avez appris, il paralyse beaucoup plus longuement et il est beaucoup plus difficile à annuler. Car il n'agit pas que sur votre corps ! il modifie, il envoûte votre Magie la plus profonde, il la trompe et vous en perdez tous sens de l'orientation, vous devenez comme une larve ! L'effet est comparable à celui du Baiser du Détraqueur, ce que je vous apprend là n'est pas de la rigolade, le temps où vous vous contentez d'agiter comme des clowns votre baguette est révolu ! Votre baguette est une arme… et les Mangemorts en sont aussi dotés. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! vous devrez attaquer, mais aussi être prêts à éviter d'être attaqués, je vais commencer par vous apprendre le maléfice, mais il faudra aussi savoir s'en protéger… attendez moi là et ne bougez pas sinon vous serez le premier sur qui je vais en faire la démonstration.

Maugrey partit dans la pièce à côté en montant l'escalier avec difficultés.

Après quelques instants durant lesquels personne n'avait osé bouger d'un pouce, il revint avec une cage qui contenait plusieurs lutins de Cornouaille.

L'avantage de ce château est qu'il y a de ces pestes partout, et que l'on a toujours de quoi pratiquer. Il suffit d'aller faire un tour dans les cachots. Bref, il y en a largement un chacun… Alors ! à propos du maléfice Electrisant d'Arrhénius, vous devez en connaître l'incantation : _zigzek'arhnius_. Si vous voulez réussir ce sortilège, il faut tenir fortement la baguette, car les vibrations pourraient vous la faire lâcher, ça peut être dangereux, car le sortilège reviendrait sur vous. L'essentiel est donc de résister quelques secondes, car la baguette va se lier naturellement avec votre main ensuite. Le début reste le plus dur, mais ça ne sera un problème que durant nos entraînements, car nous ne sommes pas réellement en conditions… mais sachez que demain vous le serez, et encore plus si vous vous trouvez face à un Mangemort ou à des créatures des Ténèbres. Quitte à mourir, il faut le faire avec courage, si vous lâchez votre baguette, vous abandonnez…

Maugrey avait le don de terrifier les élèves qui l'écoutaient comme si il y avait un Mangemort derrière la porte de la salle ; et plutôt que de retenir les instructions, les élèves avaient retenu les mots « dangereux », « Mangemort », « créatures des Ténèbres », « mourir » de son discours.

Allez, c'est parti, je vais vous montrer une fois… vigilance constante.

Il ouvrit la cage d'un brusque geste de baguette magique et la laissa ouverte le temps qu'il fallait pour ne laisser sortir qu'un seul lutin.

Celui-ci s'envola au milieu de la pièce et observa toutes les personnes qui étaient face à lui, ne sachant pas trop qui attaquer.

Mais Maugrey ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de terminer sa réflexion.

_Zigzek'arhnius_ ! s'était-il écrié, en pointant son bras et sa baguette vers le lutin de Cornouaille.

Plusieurs fins éclairs verts en sortirent. Certains s'étaient enroulés autour du bras de Maugrey en crépitant et on aurait dit que celui-ci luttait pour tenir sa baguette qui vibrait fortement. Il était presque lui-même entièrement secoué de tremblements.

Mais le maléfice avait aussi fait son effet et d'autres éclairs plus fins avaient jailli du bout de sa baguette à la manière d'un jet d'eau, avant de se rassembler et de fuser sur le lutin.

Etant donné la largeur de l'éclair, il ne put l'esquiver, malgré son agilité.

Il y eut un bruit de choc étouffé et le lutin disparut sous les éclairs pendant quelques secondes, avant de tomber inanimé au sol, complètement décoloré.

Les autres élèves n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de regarder à cause du puissant éclat de lumière qui avait envahi la salle et avaient arrêté leurs exercices.

Travaillez ! vous autres ! grogna Maugrey, les regardant avec un air menaçant.

Ils retournèrent tous immédiatement à leur exercice et Maugrey enchaîna son cours.

Bien, vous voyez que c'est fort, si vous ne tenez pas bien votre baguette, vous êtes comme lui ! dit-il en montrant le corps du lutin.

Tous suivirent le mouvement de son bras pour regarder le corps du lutin qui était étalé dans la poussière, sur le dos.

Ca fait réfléchir, continua Maugrey, donc concentrez-vous et ne vous laissez pas distraire, vous allez commencer à pratiquer mais on va avoir besoin de cibles… Même si je n'attends aucun résultat pour votre premier essai, vous n'allez quand même pas le pratiquer sur vous-même car si vous devez mourir, autant le faire pendant l'épreuve de demain… on va descendre dans la cave de la salle. Suivez-moi en silence.

Maugrey monta les escaliers sur la gauche de la salle, avec son habituel pas claudiquant. Il entra dans la pièce à côté, et la présence des Détraqueurs s'était faite sentir à peine il avait ouvert la porte. Mais ils ne risquaient rien car ceux-ci étaient enfermés dans des cages.

Ils longèrent le mur de gauche et allèrent jusqu'au fond de la salle qui était immense.

Un escalier étroit descendait et ils l'empruntèrent, suivant Maugrey qui marchait vite néanmoins.

L'escalier était bas et ils devaient se baisser pour ne pas heurter la tête contre le plafond.

Enfin, la pièce sur laquelle ils arrivèrent ressemblait à une sorte d'étable, il y avait des grandes cages en bois qui contenaient des créatures que l'on ne pouvait voir mais qui ne cessaient de s'agiter et de grogner.

Tout au fond de la pièce, il y avait les trois portes en bois qui donnaient sur l'arène de la salle de classe. Maugrey longea le mur de droite et passa sous une petite arche qui donnait sur un couloir très sombre et étroit. Ils passaient en fait juste en dessous de l'entrée de la salle et du chemin qui menait au tableau.

Ils continuèrent encore sur une vingtaine de mètres avant de rencontrer une seconde arche qui donnait sur une salle semblable à celle où étaient enfermées les créatures qu'utilisait Maugrey.

Il y avait dans cette salle toutes sortes de plantes entassées contre le mur du fond, dont certaines étaient bien connues.

Avec sa baguette, il fit sortir du lot des petits arbustes d'un mètre de haut, à l'allure de cyprès mais qui semblaient bizarrement beaucoup moins inoffensifs.

Maugrey les plaça contre le mur de gauche, espacés d'un mètre chacun.

Bien, vous allez lancer le maléfice Electrisant d'Arrhénius dessus, et surtout vous ne vous approchez pas, c'est OK ?

Personne n'avait de toutes façons l'intention de s'approcher des cactus, ils avaient acquis l'expérience qu'il ne fallait mieux pas toucher ce que Maugrey leur montrait.

Bien, rappelez-vous que vous ne devez pas lâcher votre baguette, et restez bien stables sur vos pieds pour ne pas envoyer le sortilège n'importe où. Vous commencez par un essai et puis vous attendez que tout le monde ait terminé. Allez-y !

_Zigzek'arhnius _!

Tous avaient lancé le sortilège en même temps, sans grande réussite.

On avait pourtant vu quelques éclairs crépiter au bout des baguettes, mais l'effet produit n'était pas l'effet attendu.

La baguette de Neville avait soudain fusé droit devant lui et s'était plantée dans le cactus, faisant gicler un jet de pus de couleur rouge.

D'autres s'étaient en partie envoyés le sortilège sur eux-mêmes, mais ce n'était pas très dangereux puisqu'ils n'avaient produit que des sortilèges de faible intensité.

La baguette d'Harry, elle, n'avait même pas produit une étincelle ni celle d'Hermione.

Maugrey semblait un peu déçu de la contre-performance d'Harry et s'approcha.

C'est vrai que je ne vous ai pas expliqué le fonctionnement du sortilège basique, vous n'auriez pas pu réussir, grogna-t-il. Londubat et Potter, je vais vous expliquer mais attendez deux minutes.

Avec sa baguette, il produisit une grosse détonation pour ramener le silence.

C'était lamentable, n'oubliez pas que vous devez expulser le sortilège, car sinon il va sur vous, il s'agrippe à la première chose qu'il trouve, donc si vous n'avez pas suffisamment de force pour le repousser, il va se fixer à vous et là c'est fini ! Recommencez !

Il se retourna vers Neville et Harry.

Bon, ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça en fait, mais il faut quand même savoir les bases. Vous l'avez entendu, il faut réussir à expulser le sortilège, mais avant tout, il faut puiser les pouvoirs au fond de vous-mêmes, ce n'est pas seulement la baguette et l'incantation comme pour un grand nombre de sortilèges qui vont les chercher, elle se contente de les transformer. Il faut d'abord arriver à sentir les pouvoirs électriques de la Magie. Car la Magie n'est pas que Magie, elle est un ensemble de forces différentes qui se rassemblent et qui agissent les unes sur les autres, et le meilleur sorcier est celui qui sait les distinguer. Vous allez commencer par faire un des sortilèges électrisants basiques pour voir si vous avez compris, après avoir fait tout ce que je viens de vous dire, vous utiliserez l'incantation _zigzek'polonium _qui correspond au sortilège Electrisant Polonisant.

Euh, comment je récupère ma baguette ? demanda Neville ne voulant pas trop s'approcher du cactus.

Ne soyez pas idiot Mr Londubat, vous avez une baguette alors servez-vous-en ! Vous connaissez le sortilège d'Attraction ?

Oui mais je n'ai pas de baguette pour le faire…

Et bien demandez à Potter de vous le faire !

Oui, _accio baguette_ ! dit Harry.

La baguette fut arrachée du cactus et le liquide rouge se mit à couler de plus belle.

Harry essaya de se représenter la Magie électrique et de la rassembler, il s'imaginer des sortes de petites éclairs bleus qu'il prenait en chaque point de son corps et qu'il faisait converger jusque vers sa baguette magique, de plus en plus épais.

_Zigzek'polonium_ ! dit-il lorsqu'il eut l'impression d'avoir accumulé suffisamment de force.

Un gros éclair bleu apparut au bout de sa baguette et il ressentit comme une forte décharge, il se souvint alors qu'il fallait le repousser et il essaya tant bien que mal, conscient qu'il avait trop attendu pour le faire.

Cependant, il réussit quand même à envoyer l'éclair vers le cactus qui se mit à envoyer des épines partout en le recevant avant de se recroqueviller, ne ressemblant plus qu'à une grosse verrue.

Bien Potter, tu peux passer à celui d'Arrhénius. Londubat, on va recommencer, tout est question de concentration. Bien, vous pouvez tous recommencer encore une fois, c'est toujours aussi lamentable, si vous n'appliquez pas ce que je vous dit ça ne marchera pas ! aboya-t-il. Allez-y !

_Zigzek'arhnius_ ! s'écrièrent tous les élèves après s'être concentrés sur la première étape.

Il y eut encore une fois peu de résultat pour la majorité. Certains avaient réussi à faire apparaître quelques éclairs, les autres n'avaient absolument rien produit.

Harry, lui, n'avait toujours pas lancé le sortilège, il avait rassemblé de plus en plus la force électrique de la Magie.

Mais il était agité tout entier de tremblements, et il avait l'impression qu'il allait se désintégrer s'il continuait. C'est pourquoi il ne poursuivit pas et relâcha le sortilège.

Il oublia d'utiliser sa baguette, trop concentré sur le fait d'expulser le sortilège.

Le sortilège fonctionna quand même, mais ce ne furent pas de fins éclairs verts qui avaient jailli de lui, mais un véritable amas.

Il avait foncé vers l'ensemble du mur d'en face, détruisant tous les cactus qui avaient fini par exploser.

Maugrey s'était retourné et tous les élèves s'étaient reculés le plus possible pour ne pas recevoir les épines qui s'étaient enflammées et qui fusaient vers eux.

Pas mal, bizarre que ce n'était pas bien dirigé… on va recommencer une fois, concentre-toi sur la direction. Euh… il n'y a plus de plantes…

Il s'approcha des cactus calcinés, il ne pourrait pas le faire revivre donc il fit apparaître un Filet du Diable contre le mur d'en face.

Harry se concentra à nouveau et canalisa sa magie électrique vers sa baguette. Il ne l'oublia pas cette fois et ne se contenta pas de l'expulser, il la dirigea.

Des éclairs verts crépitaient autour de sa baguette et de son bras, alors qu'un autre énorme fusait droit vers la plante.

Les éclairs coururent le long de ses branches et de ses lianes qui émettaient un bruit d'eau qui s'évapore.

Enfin, la plante tomba au sol, complètement amorphe, laissant se dégager de la fumée nauséabonde.

Très bien, ça vous fait vingt points pour Gryffondor, je pense que vous pouvez aller chercher le professeur Dillantis pour qu'il amène les autres, on va tous s'entraîner à ça car c'est important.

Harry remonta dans la salle en haut, les élèves étaient en train de lancer le sortilège Electrisant Polonisant sur des lutins de Cornouaille.

Professeur, Maugrey voudrait que tout le monde descende…

Très bien, descendre, nous allons, dit le professeur Dillantis aux élèves.

Ils descendirent et Maugrey avait remplacé les plantes sur lesquelles ils s'entraînaient par des sortes de petits palmiers aux feuilles noires.

Potter, tu vas t'entraîner avec le Directeur, ça sera du bonus pour demain, il ne servira à rien de vous avancer sur le reste puisqu'on le fera cette après-midi.

Le professeur Dillantis remonta suivi de Harry, dans la salle de cours.

Il fit apparaître deux tables et deux chaises très confortables face à face. Ils s'assirent tous les deux.

Et bien, impressionnant est ce que tu fais. Voyager, tu devrais, car différente est la Magie d'ailleurs. T'apprendre quelques spécialités de la communauté du Khâli, je vais.

De quoi ? demanda Harry.

La communauté du Khâli, dans l'Himalaya se trouve. Une Magie différente, ils connaissent. Un bracelet magique, ils utilisent, mais pas de baguette. En voici un.

Le professeur Dillantis lui tendit sa petite main.

Il y avait dedans un simple bracelet constitué de grosses perles noires et blanches, enfilées sur un lacet tressé de couleur grise.

A votre poignet, il faut le mettre, pas celui de ta baguette, dit-il. De nouveaux sortilèges, tu pourras réaliser.

Harry prit le bracelet et le mis à son poignet gauche, un peu sceptique quant à son efficacité. Il aurait volontiers cru que ce n'était qu'un objet issu du magasin de Fred et George si c'était quelqu'un d'autre que le Directeur même de l'école qui le lui tendait.

A peine il mit le bracelet, celui-ci se resserra de manière à se mettre à la taille de son maigre poignet. Instantanément, il sentit une force qu'il ne connaissait pas se répandre dans tout son corps.

La Magie que contient se bracelet est issue d'un poil de Licorne des Neiges, une créature qui possède de grands pouvoirs. Aucune incantation, cette magie ne nécessite, c'est uniquement la détermination qui peut faire quelque chose. On va voir si vous y arrivez, essayez par exemple de faire léviter ce verre.

Il fit apparaître un verre sur la table devant lui.

Harry regarda le verre et rangea sa baguette magique dans la poche de sa robe. Il ne voyait pas bien comment il arriverait à faire léviter ce verre sans prononcer aucune incantation.

Il avait certes déjà réussi à ne pas utiliser sa baguette, mais c'était totalement différent, il ne devait pas ici effectuer de sortilège particulier, et il pensa involontairement à l'incantation « _wingardium leviosa »_.

Finalement, le verre explosa violemment, ce qui ne surprit pas du tout le professeur Dillantis.

C'est normal, la première fois, c'est toujours difficile, le sortilège de Lévitation, tu as dû t'imaginer. Mais très différent, la Magie du Khâli, est. Aucun sortilège, tu ne dois faire, cette Magie est plus directe, l'effet directement, on peut produire. Recommence.

Il fit apparaître un autre verre.

Harry réfléchit à ce que venait de lui dire le professeur Dillantis, ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre, c'était comme ne pas utiliser de baguette, il ne fallait pas même utiliser de sortilège, mais uniquement penser à ce qu'il voulait faire.

C'est ce qu'il fit, il s'imagina qu'il faisait voler le verre. Mais se rendit compte que finalement il n'avait pas bougé.

Il recommença, conscient que s'il n'essayait pas de transmettre au verre ce qu'il s'imaginait, il ne pourrait pas réussir.

Il était en train de s'imaginer que le verre avait soudain eu des ailes, et qu'il le faisait s'envoler.

Le verre se fracassa contre la table, mais cette fois il avait réussi, c'était seulement qu'il avait stoppé le sortilège alors que le verre flottait à un mètre au-dessus de la table.

Bravo, dit le professeur Dillantis. Cependant, il ne me semble pas que nécessaires, étaient les ailes. T'en passer, tu pourrais facilement, si le mécanisme, tu as compris.

Oui, répondit Harry, il faut que je le force à s'élever dans les airs, mais sans penser qu'il a des ailes.

Tout à fait, je vois que le lien, tu as assimilé, entre Magie du Khâli, et pensée. Mais extrêmement prudent tu dois être, car tu vois que tout ce que tu veux, tu peux faire, en connaissant cette Magie.

Est-ce que l'on peut tuer quelqu'un rien qu'en le pensant ? demanda Harry d'une voix un peu hésitante.

Oui, répondit le professeur Dillantis laconiquement.

Oh ! dit Harry horrifié. Il ne faut pas que Voldemort apprenne ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

Qu'il l'apprenne, il n'y a aucune raison. Qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à ce genre de Magies-là, je pense. La Magie Noire, il doit préférer, et le Khâli, il ne doit pas connaître.

Est-ce vraiment utile de connaître cette Magie ? demanda Harry. Je veux dire, ce ne serait pas mieux d'apprendre des sortilèges plus puissants à la place.

Une simple démonstration, c'était, expliqua le professeur Dillantis, mais pour devenir plus fort, d'autres Magies il te faudra connaître, que la force soit avec toi !

Merci, répondit Harry.

A la Magie classique, nous allons revenir, je pense qu'utile, te sera le sortilège de Vieillissement. Très difficile, il est, mais si tu le réussis, intéressant, ce sera, car tout tu pourras faire vieillir.

Comment ça, vieillir ? demanda Harry.

Par exemple, l'aspect du mur quelques temps après, tu obtiendras, si tu le lances sur un mur, identique à son évolution naturelle. Cependant, son apprentissage est difficile, et d'un certain nombre de lemmes, tu auras probablement besoin.

Qu'est-ce qu'un lemme ? demanda Harry.

Un lemme est un sortilège sans utilité propre. Ceux que tu vas utiliser, le sortilège de Vieillissement, te permettront de mieux comprendre. Le fonctionnement du sortilège, il est en fait difficile de comprendre, car des sortilèges appréhendables, ce ne sont pas : ils sont abstraits. Le lemme de Heine, tu vas d'abord apprendre, car son utilité est grande. Pour beaucoup de sortilèges, il te servira. Très ancien, est ce lemme : c'est Heine qui, son utilisation qu'aujourd'hui on lui connaît, en 1847, a proposée. Le sortilège d'Oscillation Harmonique Temporelle, on l'appelle également, mais comme je te l'ai dit, il n'a aucune utilité. La formule est _sinus temporis_. Lance-le d'abord dans le vide, ou plutôt sur moi, ce sera mieux.

Harry se demandait quel serait l'effet de ce sortilège s'il ne servait à rien. Il s'attendait en fait à ce que rien ne se passe.

_Sinus temporis_ ! dit-il, sa baguette pointée vers le professeur Dillantis.

Mais à sa grande surprise, il se produisit des choses très bizarres. Il voyait le professeur Dillantis comme découpé en bandelettes déformées le balayant. Les derniers mots qu'il avait dits résonnaient en échos, dans un ordre inversé.

Très bien, réussi, est ce lemme, une grande période qui signifie une grande sagesse, félicitations.

Harry ne comprit pas la dernière phrase mais ne chercha pas à comprendre plus car son objectif principal était de réussir le sortilège.

En fait, autour de l'instant présent, tu viens de faire osciller le temps. Tout a été décalé un instant. Un autre lemme, tu vas donc tenter, le second lemme de Heine, autrement appelé sortilège d'Inductance Temporelle. La formule est cette fois-ci _imbobinem temporis_.

Harry se contenta encore une fois d'appliquer la formule que venait de lui donner le professeur Dillantis sans réfléchir.

_Imbobinem temporis _!

Cette fois, l'impression que rien n'allait se passer n'était pas fausse. Le sortilège n'avait même pas provoqué le moindre mouvement d'air.

C'est un échec, dit le professeur Dillantis. De manière chaotique, tout aurait dû se brouiller, normalement. Tu peux recommencer.

_Imbobinem temporis _! recommença Harry après s'être concentré à nouveau sur le sortilège.

Il y eut cette fois une légère perturbation entre le professeur Dillantis, mais rien qui n'eût satisfait ce dernier.

Il recommença ainsi cinq ou six fois avant que le professeur Dillantis ne se gratte la barbe en réfléchissant.

Lorsque Harry avait fait le sortilège, il y avait eu un gros flou entre les deux, et Harry avait entendu les paroles qu'avait volontairement dites le professeur Dillantis lorsqu'il avait effectué le sortilège, complètement en désordre et décalées.

Finalement, ce dernier avait dit :

Ca semble bon, une déformation temporelle en fonction du milieu, crée ce sortilège, ce qui explique ce flou. Le sortilège de Vieillissement, on va pouvoir essayer, alors. Je crois qu'après ces deux lemmes, l'impact du temps sur les perceptions, il est plus facile de se représenter. Le sortilège de Vieillissement, il te sera plus facile de faire, la formule est _evolus temporis_, commencer dès maintenant sur cette table, vous allez.

Le professeur Dillantis lui montra la table sur laquelle il devait lancer le sortilège.

Harry se recula un peu, pas très rassuré par ce sortilège de Vieillissement.

_Evolus temporis _! dit-il.

Il se passa quelque chose d'après le mouvement d'air que l'on put sentir, mais il était clair que ce n'était pas l'effet recherché puisque la table s'était enflammée.

Le professeur Dillantis s'empressa d'éteindre les flammes pour sauver la table.

Elle était complètement brûlée sur sa surface mais tenait encore ce qui suffisait pour pratiquer le sortilège de Vieillissement.

Il ne restait que peu de temps avant le repas et il était clair qu'Harry n'arriverait pas à réussir le sortilège au vu de ses quelques essais catastrophiques mais il s'entraîna de manière intensive pendant la dernière demi-heure.

Finalement, Harry avait réussi à faire vieillir très légèrement la table lors de son dernier essai, et le professeur Dillantis avait dit que cela suffisait pour aujourd'hui, et qu'il serait préférable de faire une pause dans l'apprentissage de ce sortilège.

A quoi va-t-il servir ? demanda Harry.

Des applications diverses, il a, expliqua Dillantis. Mais il te servira plutôt pour te cacher où tu veux, je pense, tu peux par exemple, pour qu'il ne devienne plus que poussière, faire apparaître une ouverture dans ce mur en le faisant suffisamment vieillir. Sur des Mangemorts, également, tu peux t'en servir, mais ce niveau, à ta portée n'est pas encore, je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais entendu que quelqu'un l'a réussi. Ton objectif, ce ne sera donc pas… je le crains. Mais que la force soit avec toi, si tu le veux, la réussite sera avec toi.

A cet instant, Maugrey venait de remonter d'un pas pressé, suivi de toute la classe, ce qui lui épargna la fin d'un discours ennuyeux qu'il avait du mal à comprendre.

Bien, c'est nul, vous n'êtes pas suffisamment concentrés, vous allez vous mettre en danger demain, je vous assure, aboyait Maugrey.

Il disait ça d'un air menaçant, et tous étaient un peu paralysés, ils observaient attentivement sa baguette au cas où il lui prendrait l'envie de jeter un maléfice sur l'un deux.

Cette après-midi, nous aurons du travail, et tâchez d'être à l'heure à treize heures, et de bien profiter de votre pause de midi, car vous n'en aurez plus de toute l'après-midi, ni de toute la soirée car vous avez bien intérêt à réviser la théorie, TOUTE la théorie, car chaque détail pourra faire la différence et pourra vous permettre de survivre là où vous auriez pu mourir. On va faire un dernier exercice et puis vous irez manger lorsque vous l'aurez réussi sérieusement. Mettez-vous tous en ligne au fond de la classe !

Tous se pressèrent d'obéir et s'alignèrent contre le mur du fond.

On va refaire l'exercice que vous connaissez bien, pour tester votre rapidité, vous en aurez besoin demain !

Il s'approcha du professeur Dillantis pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement de l'exercice et, sans prévenir, ils envoyèrent tous les deux une pluie de sortilèges vers les élèves qui n'osaient pas cligner des yeux de peur de recevoir un sortilège à cause d'un manque d'attention.

Mais Harry trouvait que ce n'était pas vraiment difficile, les sortilèges qu'ils leur envoyaient n'étaient pas d'un haut niveau et il suffisait d'être bien concentré pour savoir les repousser.

Après cinq minutes d'exercices, desquelles ils étaient tous ressortis essoufflés, tous arrivaient convenablement à repousser tous les sortilèges qui leur parvenaient.

A tout à l'heure et VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! Et révisez bien aussi la théorie ! aboya Maugrey.

Ils se rendirent tous en courant dans la Grande Salle pour le repas. Les élèves des années précédentes étaient déjà installés et le repas s'apprêtait à être servi.

Beaucoup pestaient contre Maugrey et ses entraînements difficiles, mais ils n'avaient jamais aussi bien été préparés à lutter contre Voldemort.

Finalement, le professeur Dillantis fut le dernier à entrer dans la Grande Salle pour le repas, ce personnage, qui avait tout de mystérieux, de son histoire à sa façon de parler, en passant par la Magie qu'il pratiquait.


	50. Préparations intensives

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 50 : PREPARATION INTENSIVE **

Tous les élèves donnaient l'impression d'être en vacances, et pourtant, la véritable rentrée scolaire approchait, ils n'auraient qu'un week-end de repos avant cette reprise.

Mais « repos » était un bien grand mot, tous avaient leurs examens le samedi, et les septième année avaient leur examen dans l'épreuve la plus difficile et la plus dangereuse qui existait : la réaction face à une situation périlleuse.

Cependant, ils entendaient bien profiter de leur temps de repos durant le repas avant de retourner pour un long cours avec Maugrey Fol Œil.

Les cours de Maugrey Fol Œil étaient en effets les cours les plus épuisants qui étaient donnés à Poudlard, non seulement les élèves devaient apprendre en un cours autant de sortilèges qu'ils en avaient appris depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard, mais ils devaient en plus les essayer sur les créatures les plus dangereuses qui existaient, et pour couronner le tout, ils risquaient à tout moment de recevoir un sortilège de la part de leur professeur s'ils avaient la moindre baisse d'attention.

Tous les élèves déjeunaient donc dans la bonne humeur, se racontant les dernières blagues de sorciers, ou discutant des dernières rumeurs qui couraient en permanence à Poudlard.

Mais leur repos allait être de courte durée.

Alors que tous mangeaient et discutaient, une grosse détonation se produisit dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard, voisin de la Grande Salle où se tenait le repas.

Des hurlements de panique se firent entendre de la part des élèves mais les professeurs ne semblaient bizarrement pas inquiets du tout.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent soudainement et un homme vêtu d'une capuche noire apparut par l'ouverture.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'être un Mangemort et était vêtu d'une manière plutôt ridicule mais les élèves semblaient plus préoccupés par leur survie que par l'accoutrement de ce personnage.

Celui-ci se mit à envoyer des éclairs de toutes les couleurs partout, et les professeurs ne réagissaient toujours pas, ce qui surprit beaucoup Harry.

_Rossiweak_ ! dit-il après s'être levé, alors que d'autres sortilèges venant d'autres élèves avaient déjà jailli en direction du personnage.

Mais il avait arrêté les sortilèges les plus simples facilement. Seul le Rayon Rose que lui avait envoyé Harry lui avait posé quelques problèmes.

Mais soudain, l'homme avait enlevé sa cagoule, c'était…

Maugrey Fol Œil ! s'exclamèrent tous ensemble les élèves stupéfiés.

Le professeur Dillantis venait de se lever, sans que personne ne l'ait remarqué pour autant, et il dut faire apparaître un gros flash lumineux accompagné d'un sifflement très aigu pour se faire remarquer.

Le silence vint lentement, car tous étaient déjà en train de discuter à propos de cet évènement qui en irritait beaucoup.

En effet, de nombreux assiettes, verres, couverts et plats avaient volé sous l'impact des sortilèges, se renversant directement sur le genoux voir en pleine figure des élèves.

De votre collaboration, nous vous remercions. Concluant, était cet essai. Avec courage, vous avez réagi, et vous défendre, vous aurez su. Bonne journée et bon appétit.

Un essai… bredouilla Hermione… Mais que… c'était dangereux, il aurait pu y avoir des blessés, tu aurais pu lui envoyer un sortilège dangereux si tu ne l'avais pas reconnu…

Maugrey a dû se méfier de Harry, lui dit Ron, il sait qu'il n'hésite pas à attaquer.

Oui mais quand même… et tous ces repas gaspillés, ce ne sont pas eux qui les préparent…

Hey Harry, coupa Ron pour éviter un nouveau discours sur la condition des elfes de maison, discours qui venait presque à chaque repas où Hermione était conduite à réfléchir à propos de ce qu'elle avait dans son assiette. Tu sais que Mimi Geignarde a de nouveau inondé ses toilettes, j'ai entendu Padma le dire à Parvati pendant le cours de Fol Œil…

Cool, j'espère que Miss Teigne va se noyer dedans, répondit Harry.

A la sonnerie de treize heures, les septième année s'étaient empressés de se regrouper devant la salle du cours de réaction face à une situation périlleuse pour ne pas risquer un retard.

Et quelques instants après, Maugrey et le professeur Chourave étaient venus les retrouver pour le cours.

Durant le repas, la salle avait été changée et de grands murs en pierres avaient fait leur apparition le long du mur situé face à l'entrée de la salle.

Il y avait aussi toutes sortes de plantes, rangées en lignes dans l'arène.

Cette après-midi, on va s'occuper plus particulièrement de quelques sortilèges utiles pour contrôler les Filets du Diables et d'autres plantes. Cette peste est très répandue et vous ne savez même pas encore tous vous en débarrasser. On va donc se séparer par groupes, placez-vous en deux groupes équitables rapidement sinon on va partager les groupes après quelques duels contre les Détraqueurs.

Tous se placèrent en vitesse en deux groupes à peu près équitables, la majorité espérant que ce serait la gentille professeur Chourave qui s'occuperait de leur groupe.

Finalement, Maugrey prit au hasard l'un des deux groupes et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville étaient avec le professeur Chourave.

Ils allèrent immédiatement dans l'allée le plus au fond alors que Maugrey était parti avec son groupe sur la première.

Harry reconnaissait parfaitement les pousses de Filets du Diable qui étaient plantés dans les pots derrière eux.

En revanche, agrippé au grand mur du fond de la classe, un énorme Filet du Diable se remuait, espérant attraper un élève qui s'approcherait de trop.

Bien, qui peut me dire ce qu'est cette plante ? demanda le professeur Chourave en montrant le gros Filet du Diable.

Tous les élèves donnèrent en même temps la réponse dans un gros cafouillage.

Très bien. Et comment le vaincre ?

La lumière, chantonna le groupe d'élèves dans un gros cafouillage qui coupa Hermione dans l'élan de donner tous les moyens possibles de vaincre un Filet du Diable.

D'accord, c'est bon pour les bases, si vous avez compris ça, vous avez tout compris. On va commencer par un premier sortilège qui vous permettra de ramollir les branches du Filet du Diable, mais aussi de toutes les autres plantes de ce type-là, c'est-à-dire qui ont des branches qui s'apparentent à des sortes de lianes. Cela vous permettra de vous dégager de l'emprise d'un Filet du Diable, au cas où vous ne voudriez pas le tuer.

Elle adressa un sourire à Harry qui avait réduit en poussière tous ses Filets du Diable lors de chaque épreuve.

Et en effet il arrive qu'il ne faille pas tuer un Filet du Diable, car cette plante peut être utile malgré tout. C'est donc le sortilège d'Elastication, dans sa version applicable aux végétaux, que l'on appelle ainsi le sortilège d'Elastication Foliale. Vous utiliserez la formule _folium inelasticus_. Mais avant, on va un peu introduire ce sortilège, il n'a un effet que très court, jusqu'à une minute au maximum mais peut quant même s'avérer d'une très grande utilité comme je vous l'ai dit. D'abord, si vous voulez vous libérer d'un Filet du Diable comme je vous l'ai dit, mais aussi pour les botanistes, puisque cela nous permet de diriger les plantes dans leur pousse, ceux qui prendront l'option botanique par la suite le verront. Ce n'est bien sûr utile que pour ce genre de plantes qui ne se laissent en général pas faire. Mais l'utilité est tellement grande ! Vous vous imaginez que le Filet du Diable n'est qu'une simple liane qui cherche à vous étrangler ? Pas du tout ! Le jus de Filet du Diable a des propriétés très intéressante dans les potions, c'est tellement dommage qu'on ne les étudie pas… Mais Maugrey va me stupéfixer si je dévie trop… dit-elle en se retournant pour regarder où il était.

Maugrey menait sa classe à travers les allées, il était en train d'expliquer quelque chose à des élèves terrifiés, qui auraient mille fois préféré venir avec le professeur Chourave.

Bien, reprit-elle, je commence par vous faire une démonstration.

Elle se retourna et chercha du regard une branche qui paraissait bien solide et incontrôlable de la plante.

Alors, _folium inelasticus _! dit-elle d'une voix bien articulée.

La branche se mit à pendre sous l'effet du sortilège et le professeur Chourave l'attrapa par le bout avant de la secouer et de l'étirer tel un élastique.

Elle attendit un peu et lentement, la branche se releva, retrouvant sa rigidité originale.

Rigolo, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle. Vous allez pouvoir essayer, il y a suffisamment de place pour que vous le fassiez par alternance de demi-groupes, vous passerez tous…

Le sortilège était d'une simplicité déroutante, et au bout de dix minutes, tous le maîtrisaient parfaitement. Les branches semblaient devenir des sortes de tentacules complètement amorphes.

Très bien, on va maintenant étudier un sort…

A cet instant, l'un des murs qui étaient qui avaient été ajoutés dans la salle s'écroula sur lui-même en envoyant de la poussière partout.

Ah… ne vous en occupez pas, vous allez faire pareil après. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah oui, nous allons étudier un sortilège qui permet de faire pousser plus vite un Filet du Diable. On va le faire sur ces jeunes plants, ce sortilège n'a pas de nom particulier mais l'incantation est _diabolianus increscum_. Vous verrez, ce n'est pas difficile, regardez-moi faire…

Elle reposa le petit pot qu'elle avait dans la main et s'en écarta.

_Diabolianus increscum_ !

Le petit Filet du Diable se mit à grandir lentement, faisant exploser le pot, et s'étalant sur un large cercle de quasiment deux mètres de diamètre.

Et voilà… se réjouit le professeur Chourave, c'est maintenant à vous, faites attention de ne pas le faire grandir trop vite… arrêtez-vous dès qu'il fait un mètre de rayon, ça suffira largement pour voir que vous avez réussi.

L'exercice était encore une fois assez simple, mais il se produisit un phénomène bizarre lorsque Neville fit le sortilège.

Son Filet du Diable s'était mis à grandir de manière incontrôlable, et avait déjà envahi une grande partie de la salle lorsque le professeur Chourave s'était rendue compte du problème.

Elle utilisa un autre sortilège qui fit dégénérer la plante, libérant ainsi tout ceux qui avaient été capturés par les nombreuses branches de la plante.

Monsieur Londubat, vous avez fait un puissant sortilège, il faudra cependant apprendre à le maîtriser, lui dit le professeur Chourave alors qu'il était devenu rouge comme une tomate.

Ils durent recommencer l'exercice plusieurs fois afin de s'assurer qu'ils sauraient contrôler la plante et ne pas faire la même gaffe qu'avait faite Neville lors de son premier essai.

Maintenant que vous savez faire pousser un Filet du Diable – non, Mr MacMillan, ne touchez plus votre plante, on va en avoir besoin –, donc on va apprendre un sortilège qui permet de le faire dégénérer, et celui-ci s'applique à pratiquement toutes les plantes, si vous y mettez suffisamment de puissance bien évidemment. C'est le sortilège Dégénérant. Est-ce que quelqu'un se souvient de l'incantation, j'ai certainement déjà dû vous en parler ?

Hermione et Neville furent les seuls à lever la main et le professeur Chourave hésita beaucoup avant de se pencher vers son chouchou, Neville.

Bien, Mr Londubat.

C'est _nervoseva inracinem_.

Exact, voici cinq points pour Gryffondor pour votre sérieux en cours et votre motivation. Ce sortilège vous sera très utile à tous pour lutter contre les plantes maléfiques, mais il peut être difficile en fonction de la taille de la plante et de sa variété, sur un Filet du Diable, c'est plutôt difficile car la plante a du nerf, mais si vous persévérez, vous y arriverez ! Allez, on va essayer quand même, faites-le sur votre plante.

_Nervoseva inracinem_, dit la classe en écho, chacun lançant le sortilège sur son Filet du Diable.

Pour une grande partie d'entre eux, le sortilège avait fonctionné du premier coup et les Filets du Diables s'étaient rétractés sur eux-mêmes, retrouvant leur taille de simple pousse inoffensive.

Bravo ! s'exclama le professeur Chourave, vous êtes vraiment efficaces, aujourd'hui. Alors maintenant, entraînez-vous à faire les deux à la suite, faites-le pousser d'abord puis dégénérer !

Le professeur Chourave était très enthousiaste en voyant ses élèves réussir aussi facilement, et elle chantonnait en les regardant faire, les félicitant tour à tour, et distribuant une volée de points. Pour ceux qui ne réussissaient pas directement, elle leur expliquer et leur faisait à nouveau une démonstration, et tous finissaient par réussir.

Impeccable, on va passer au dernier sortilège concernant les Filets du Diable, celui qui consiste à transformer n'importe quelle plante en Filet du Diable, c'est plus ou moins facile selon la forme de la plante, mais nous nous contenterons des lianes pour l'instant, car elles sont plus faciles. Allons-y, la formule est particulière : normalement, c'est le nom de l'espèce suivi de _transfera diabolianus_, mais on va dire pour une liane : _liane transfera diabolianus_ et pour une plante inconnue, _plante transfera diabolianus_. Dans tous les cas, cette dernière incantation doit fonctionner, mais bon si vous connaissez la plante, autant utiliser son nom ! Vous allez voir que ce n'est pas compliqué, mais on va aller dans la deuxième rangée pour transformer des lianes de Tortolo.

Dans la deuxième rangée, il y avait un alignement de pots contenant des petites lianes vertes avec des reflets bleutés.

Ces Tortolos sont totalement inoffensifs, et l'intérêt n'est pas de les rendre dangereuses, mais dans certains cas, un Filet du Diable peut être plus utile, on verra les applications ensuite. Vous allez donc d'abord les transformer en Filet du Diable, puis les faire croître, puis les faire dégénérer, et on pourra ensuite passer à d'autres exercices.

Professeur, est-ce que ce ne serait pas un sortilège de Transfert ? demanda Hermione.

Non, pas celui que nous faisons, mais vous devez en effet pouvoir y arriver par les sortilèges de Transfert, vous demanderez à votre professeur, c'est une bonne remarque. Cependant, je crois que cette méthode est beaucoup plus simple quand même. Je vous laisse essayer pour constater…

_Tortolos transfera diabolianus_ ! dit Harry, sa baguette pointée vers la frêle plante qui se tenait devant lui.

Elle se redressa soudain, prenant une couleur beaucoup plus foncée, avec quelques fibres d'une couleur rouge, l'aspect beaucoup moins inoffensif.

Enfin, Harry la fit pousser, puis la fit dégénérer, l'exercice était encore plus simple que ce qu'il paraissait être au début. Mais il ne voyait pas à quoi cela lui servirait de faire pousser un Filet du Diable.

Parfait pour le côté technique, on va passer aux applications en réaction face à une situation périlleuse. Tout d'abord, un Filet du Diable correctement maîtrisé peut servir d'échelle. Mais il peut aussi vous servir pour vous défendre face à une créature dont vous ne sauriez pas vous débarrasser. Imaginez que vous êtes dans une forêt et qu'une créature vous attaque, si vous maîtrisez bien ce que nous venons de faire, vous pouvez attaquer, ou sinon vous protéger en faisant pousser une muraille de Filets du Diable. Non, non, je ne rigole pas, Mr Finnigan, vous allez voir que ça marche, mais qu'il faut avoir la technique et ne pas le faire n'importe comment, car la plante peut être dangereuse aussi. On va aller dans la salle voisine pour que vous soyez mis en situation pour être parfaitement prêts pour demain.

Le professeur Chourave alla dans la salle où il y avait le matin les Détraqueurs, suivie de son groupe d'élèves. Elle alluma une lumière et Harry put constater vraiment la grandeur de la salle, ils s'étaient jusqu'à présent contentés de la visiter alors qu'elle n'était éclairée que par les baguettes.

Les Détraqueurs y étaient toujours mais ils n'étaient passés qu'à côté d'eux pour aller directement au fond de la salle, ce qui avait rassuré les élèves. Ils avaient cependant quand même dû ressentir l'horrible sensation de froid et de malheur en passant à côté d'eux.

Le sol de ce coin de la salle était tapissé de courtes herbes et de petites lianes, comme une sorte de pelouse qui n'a pas été tondue depuis longtemps.

Je vais vous montrer, il y a là-bas un Détraqueur, dans cette cage en bois, dit-elle en montrant une cage en bois posée dans le coin. Je vais me mettre au milieu et vous verrez comment on peut faire pour se protéger d'une attaque grâce aux Filets du Diable.

Le professeur Chourave se plaça en plein centre de l'aire réservée à cet entraînement et ouvrit la cage du Détraqueur d'un coup de baguette magique.

Elle pointa sa baguette vers le sol pour transformer toutes les petites lianes qui l'entouraient en Filets du Diable qu'elle fit croître.

Lentement, elle créa une sorte de cage constituée de Filets du Diable, qu'elle replia autour d'elle, ne laissant qu'une ouverture sur le devant, qui devait probablement lui servir à sortir en cas de besoin.

Enfin, elle fit dégénérer les plantes et repoussa le Détraqueur dans sa cage avec un Patronus non corporel.

Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez constater par rapport à ce qui se passait lorsque vous avez fait grandir vos Filets du Diable tout à l'heure ? demanda le professeur Chourave.

Personne ne leva la main initialement mais finalement Hermione ne manqua pas à la règle.

Ah ! Miss Granger, dit le professeur Chourave rassurée de la voir enfin lever la main.

Je trouve bizarre que vous ayez fait croître la plante verticalement, quand nous l'avons fait, elles s'étaient étalées sur le sol.

C'est merveilleux, répondit le professeur Chourave, exactement ce que j'attendais. Et pourriez-vous me proposer une interprétation ?

Je suppose que l'on doit pouvoir contrôler la croissance de la plante en fonction de la façon de réaliser le sortilège.

Bien sûr, prenez dix points pour Gryffondor. Et bien justement, vous allez voir que ce n'est pas si difficile que ça ! Vous connaissez bien sûr le sortilège de Lévitation ? Et bien c'est pareil, vous pouvez contrôler la croissance de la plante… sauf que le Filet du Diable ne tiendra pas en place ! Pour ça, il faut construire une sorte de dôme en entremêlant les branches comme une tresse pour que ça tienne, vous pouvez lui donner toutes les formes que vous voulez, en fait. Regardez moi faire à nouveau.

Le professeur Chourave lança à nouveau le sortilège sur une petite liane qu'elle venait de transformer en Filet du Diable. Le bout de la plante s'allongea et courut par terre en cercle à une vitesse folle, s'enroulant comme un tuyau d'arrosage et s'accrochant entre les couches précédentes par moments pour tenir.

En à peine trente secondes, le dôme était fait.

Vous avez bien vu ? demanda le professeur Chourave.

Les élèves acquiescèrent.

Et bien alors on va passer aux entraînements.

Le cours qui avait suivi avait été très ennuyeux pour Harry. Il ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt de créer une armure en Filets du Diable, car il serait facile de la détruire et que c'était plus long à faire qu'un bouclier. Ainsi, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps à faire cet exercice pour que chacun ait réussi à faire une armure convenable au moins une fois.

La sonnerie annonçant qu'il était quinze heures retentit exactement au moment où ils retournaient dans la salle principale.

Très bien, nous sommes à l'heure, dit le professeur Chourave.

Maugrey était en train de faire faire à son groupe l'exercice classique qui consistait en une simulation de tentative de survie.

OK, on va échanger, moi aussi j'ai fini, dit Maugrey. Allez, c'est parti, ceux qui étaient avec moi, vous allez avec le professeur Chourave. Les autres, vous venaient avec moi.

Les élèves du groupe du professeur Chourave parurent dépités, ils s'attendaient à rester jusqu'à la fin avec le même professeur. Cependant, ils se gardèrent bien d'obéir lentement et se placèrent devant lui sans attendre.

Maintenant, on va voir quelques compléments en vrac, et puis on va pratiquer, c'est le plus important. Sortilèges de Fragmentation, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Hermione leva la main immédiatement.

Pas grand-chose, je vois, alors tout d'abord ce n'est pas un sortilège mais une catégorie de sortilèges car il existe plusieurs sortilèges de Fragmentation. Aujourd'hui, on va se contenter d'en apprendre un qui vous servira pour l'épreuve de demain. C'est celui qui s'applique sur les solides très durs tels des murs, mais attention, ne vous avisez pas de l'envoyer sur autre chose car ça peut exploser, le sortilège agit en décomposant le solide de l'intérieur, mais celui-ci oppose une résistance ce qui fait qu'il se fragmente lentement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement réduit en poussière. Si vous l'envoyez sur quelque chose de plutôt mou, il n'y aura pas cette résistance et le sortilège fera tout exploser, c'est clair ?

Les élèves acquiescèrent pour montrer qu'ils avaient suivi.

Bien, l'incantation est _restrundo_, je vais vous montrer une fois et une seule donc regardez bien.

Les grands murs qui avaient été placées en face de l'entrée y étaient toujours, même s'ils avaient été détruits de nombreuses fois par les élèves du groupe précédent. Maugrey se tourna vers eux, mais ne s'en rapprocha pas.

_Restrundo _! dit-il.

Le mur se fissura lentement, se découpant en des blocs de plus en plus petits, finissant par s'effondrer en projetant de la poussière partout.

Ca peut être utile si vous êtes enfermés quelque part, imaginez vous que les Mangemorts vous capturent, par exemple, vous n'allez pas rester les bras croisés à attendre qu'on vienne vous libérer, il va falloir apprendre à vous occuper vous-même de votre sécurité, VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! Quant à ce sortilège, il ne fonctionne pas toujours bien sûr, on peut ensorceler le mur de manière à ce qu'il résiste, mais généralement, la sottise est très répandue chez les Mangemorts, comme chez vous d'ailleurs.

Certains étaient énervés par ce qu'ils entendaient, ils ne se croyaient pas sots. Mais Harry trouvait plutôt ça comique, cependant, il évitait de montrer que cela le faisait rire.

On va s'entraîner, concentrez-vous un peu car le sortilège est difficile et qu'il ne faut pas perdre de temps car on a autre chose à faire ensuite.

Mais sur un sortilège aussi difficile, il était difficile de progresser rapidement, et ils consacrèrent quasiment une heure à lancer à tour de rôle le sortilège sur les sept murs qui étaient alignés côte à côte.

Lorsque le sortilège était trop faible, le mur se contentait de se fissurer sans s'écrouler, et à chaque fois Maugrey les réparait d'un coup de baguette magique.

Cependant, à la fin, il devait carrément les reconstituer à partir des tas de gravats accumulés par terre, car ils avaient tous fini par réussir le sortilège presque parfaitement.

Bien, c'est bon pour ça, en ce qui concerne l'examen de demain, vous êtes donc prêts. Il vous reste maintenant à vous entraîner encore dès que vous serez libérés et surtout à réviser la théorie, et pas seulement en réaction face à une situation périlleuse, les métamorphoses, les potions, les sortilèges, tout cela pourra vous être utile, même si souvent lorsque vous êtes au cœur des problèmes, vous ne voyez rien… Il nous reste un peu plus d'une demi-heure avant que l'on passe à autre chose, on va donc continuer sur les murs même si cela n'est qu'un cours qui viendra plus tard. On peut faire plein de choses avec des murs, vous avez déjà vu en métamorphoses comment transférer une porte en mur pour vous enfermer si vous le voulez, il y a plein d'autres méthodes qui sont peu utiles pour le moment tant que vous ne connaissez pas de sortilèges qui permettent de les rendre plus résistants, car on saura toujours les détruire. Mais chaque chose en son temps, ce que je vais vous apprendre est presque inutile mais le Ministère veut que vous sachiez le faire. On va s'entraîner à transférer des mûres en mur, très idiot car on n'en trouve nulle part… Et encore, je vais me contenter de vous faire une démonstration pour que vous l'ayez vu au moins une fois, c'est bien évidemment un sortilège de Transfert… Rappelez-moi l'incantation générale d'un sortilège de Transfert.

_Metamorphosis_ ! dit la classe pour répondre et éviter de se faire insulter, mais sans grande conviction.

Oui, quand même, si vous ne saviez pas ça, je crois qu'on vous aurait renvoyé en première année. Regardez !

Maugrey passa dans l'allée à côté et une fois que tout le monde l'eût suivi et se fût regroupé, il envoya le sortilège de Transfert inter-espèces dans un plant sur lequel poussaient des mûres, et celui-ci se transforma immédiatement en un grand mur qui allait presque jusqu'au plafond.

Voilà, vous avez vu, si vous voulez vous amuser, on doit sûrement en trouver dans la Forêt Interdite, en attendant, on va à nouveau s'entraîner à notre simulation d'attaque, vous allez vous placer où vous voulez dans la salle et je vais sur l'estrade, il faut que vous arriviez à vous mettre rapidement en situation, vous êtes encore trop mous, et encore, ce ne sont que des sortilèges simples que je vous envoie… les Mangemorts auraient le temps de vous tuer cent fois avant que vous ne réagissiez… dépêchez-vous et vigilance constante !

Tous se hâtèrent de rejoindre le fond de la salle pendant que Maugrey montait sur son estrade.

Il parcourut la salle du regard...

Mrs Brown, vous vous approchez un peu, pareil pour Mrs Li et Mrs Bones, Mr Finnigan, ne vous cachez pas derrière Mr Thomas, venez par ici !

Ils obéirent tous à contre cœur mais Maugrey ne leur laissa pas le temps de vraiment s'avancer, il avait déjà commencé à envoyer des sortilèges divers et il envoyait notamment des sortilèges d'Embrasement, ce qui était l'exercice le plus difficile puisqu'il nécessitait une grande maîtrise de la peur, et de savoir réagir avec méthode face à un danger.

Il leur lança ainsi jusqu'à épuisement des sortilèges, et lorsqu'il avait fini par réussir à avoir dix élèves de suite, il arrêta, voyant que tous étaient trop fatigués.

Bien, je pense que vous devriez faire un peu plus de sport, vous êtes essoufflés comme si vous aviez fait le tour du parc en courant… à votre âge, vous êtes trop mous, vous allez avoir du mal demain, vous êtes prévenus, alors autant ne pas galérer sur les obstacles simples, pour cela, il vous faut connaître la théorie le mieux possible…

A cet instant, le professeur Chourave revint de la salle où ils s'entraînaient à faire des boucliers constitués de Filets du Diable.

Parfait, on va passer à la dernière chose de prévue pour aujourd'hui, ça risque de durer sur plusieurs cours mais tant pis, ça en vaut vraiment la peine. C'est le sortilège du Serpent de Feu…, vous connaissez bien maintenant le sortilège du Serpent d'Eau, mais ce n'est pas du même niveau, ce dernier était plutôt simple alors que celui-ci est beaucoup plus complique, notamment au niveau des exigences, si vous pensez déjà à faire du mal à la personne sur qui vous le lancez, vous êtes cuit, car cela ne marche pas, c'est en effet un des sortilèges de Magie Blanche les plus purs…

Maugrey expliqua tout ce que Harry savait déjà, et encore une fois, il lui demanda de faire une démonstration.

Ce sortilège était une vraie catastrophe, à la fin de l'heure, lorsque la sonnerie de dix-huit heures avait retenti, aucun élève n'avait réussi ne serait-ce qu'à faire apparaître une flamme, et Hermione semblait profondément dépitée.

Bien, on continuera une autre fois, cependant… J'AIMERAIS QUE VOUS SOYEZ ATTENTIF ! cria-t-il soudain alors que certains murmuraient car le cours était maintenant officiellement fini. Cependant, je vous donne rapidement une utilisation de ce sortilège, retenez-le bien ! Vous vous en servirez sur les plantes dangereuses que vous ne connaissez pas, vous avez appris pour certaines quelques moyens spécifiques de les vaincre, mais vous pouvez généralement vous en sortir avec ce sortilège. Ca ne vous dispense pas quand même d'étudier chaque plante en détail puisque certaines sont résistantes à ce sortilège et que vous ne savez toujours pas le faire pour le moment. A demain…

Ils sortirent rapidement de la salle du cours de réaction face à une situation périlleuse, contents que cette longue journée de cours soit enfin terminée.

Mais tous les élèves des autres classes sortaient également de cours et malgré les examens qui se tenaient durant le week-end, tous s'étaient regroupés soit dans le couloir du troisième étage soit dans leur salle commune pour discuter en attendant le repas du soir. Aucun d'eux n'aurait en effet songé à travailler.

Ginny était venue les retrouver, ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous le matin devant la salle de réunion de l'AD. Fumseck et Dobby étaient venus en transplanant.

Il va falloir revoir notre emploi du temps, annonça Hermione, pour pouvoir afficher les horaires de l'AD sur le tableau d'affichage.

Pourquoi ne laisse-t-on pas comme avant ? demanda Ron.

Je me demandais justement si ce n'était pas ce qu'il faut faire. En général, il y a très peu de cours entre dix-neuf heures et vingt heures. Dix-neuf heures me semble donc une bonne heure, et puis le soleil n'est pas encore couché à cette heure-là…

C'est quoi le rapport ? coupa Ron.

Euh… rien, dit Hermione en rougissant. J'ai pensé à organiser mieux la salle, pour que l'on puisse se séparer en groupes de niveau, en fait. Pour chaque année, j'ai déjà noté les forces et les faiblesses de chacun, et donc j'ai refait des groupes qui ne tiennent pas forcément compte des années.

C'est une bonne idée, dit Harry, combien tu as fait de groupes ?

Il y en a douze, expliqua Hermione.

Douze ! s'étonna Harry, mais pourquoi autant ?

C'est venu naturellement, mais certains viendront ensemble certaines fois en fonction des exercices que l'on fait, pour que l'on puisse faire venir chacun au moins une fois par semaine. Je me suis renseignée auprès des plus jeunes pour savoir ce qu'ils faisaient en cours, et je comprends mieux maintenant comment fait Maugrey pour assurer tous ses cours, il ne s'occupe que rarement des élèves avant la cinquième année. Ce sont les autres professeurs qui les prennent en charge à tour de rôle en réaction face à une situation périlleuse. Leurs programmes sont assez simples au début, ils ne progressent que très lentement et ne savent presque rien, c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que l'on devait en savoir bien plus qu'eux au même âge.

Tu devais en savoir plus, rectifia Ron.

Sûrement… donc c'est pour ça que j'ai fait six groupes composés uniquement de première et deuxième année, ils ont des niveaux très hétérogènes, et connaissent tous des sortilèges différents. Harry, Abelforth t'a-t-il donné l'heure de tes leçons à partir de la semaine prochaine ? demanda-t-elle.

Non, répondit Harry, c'est toujours à vingt-et-une heure, je suppose, pourquoi ça changerait ?

Je ne sais pas, mais il vaut mieux prévoir, je crois que c'est le moment d'intensifier notre entraînement, et il ne faut pas perdre de temps à cause d'une mauvaise organisation !

Ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter, dit Harry, on en fait déjà assez comme ça. Abelforth a déjà prévu ce que l'on va faire, et la rayonnancie est suffisamment difficile.

Tu pourrais au moins apprendre quelques sortilèges de défense plus avancés. Le Bouclier d'Argent a forcément une faiblesse, et Voldemort sait que tu l'utilises. Lorsqu'il aura retrouvé ses pouvoirs, il va certainement chercher un moyen de le détruire. Tu te souviens ce que Rogue avait dit l'année dernière, il faut sans cesse nous adapter aux forces du Mal qui évoluent…

Harry réfléchit, tout cela n'était pas faux, et sans son Bouclier d'Argent, il n'aurait eu aucun autre moyen de résister face à Voldemort.

OK pour des sortilèges de défense, répondit-il, mais je pense qu'il ne faudra pas mélanger la rayonnancie avec d'autres choses difficiles, c'est ce qu'Abelforth te dira…

Tu pourras donc t'entraîner avec Fumseck ! dit Hermione d'un ton sans appel.

Bien sûr, répondit Harry.

Et c'était vrai, il avait bien l'intention de s'entraîner avec Fumseck. Et même s'il ne faisait rien de particulier, il sentait que son lien était de plus en plus fort.

En fait, Harry pouvait sans cesse communiquer avec Fumseck, ils étaient reliés par la pensée.

Ainsi, il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois pendant les cours, de communiquer avec lui, sans pour autant s'échanger des pensées importantes, mais rien qu'une simple pensée.

Il savait qu'avec plus d'entraînement, ce lien pouvait encore gagner en puissance, et que comme c'était assez proche de la rayonnancie, il pourrait lui permettre de progresser plus rapidement dans cette discipline.

Je crois qu'on va garder le fond pour nous, on fera le cours près du tableau, annonça soudainement Hermione, revenue au sujet de l'organisation de la salle de l'AD.

Ils disposèrent les poufs en cercle, devant le tableau, tout en laissant une large place au fond, pendant qu'Hermione était allée afficher les listes des groupes sur la porte.

C'était une erreur à cette heure-ci, il y avait dehors une agitation énorme et la foule était déjà venue se masser devant la porte, rendant la sortie impossible, afin de se tenir au courant à propos de ces nouvelles informations.

Alors que la foule se dissipait lentement, les pétards explosaient de plus en plus fort, résonnant contre le plafond du couloir qui aurait pu également être qualifié de hall.

Mais les professeurs ne s'en souciaient pas et on avait pu voir d'abord passer Mrs Bett et Maugrey sans réprimander personne, puis le professeur Dillantis qui n'avait même pas remarquer qu'une fusée était passée à dix centimètres au-dessus de sa tête.

En fait, c'était un miracle qu'il n'y ait toujours pas eu de blessé.

Néanmoins, Rusard essayait d'attraper les élèves qui n'hésitaient plus à enfreindre le règlement de l'école devant lui. Mais ses tentatives étaient vaines car les élèves étaient bien plus agiles que lui.

Après que la foule se fût complètement dissipée, Neville, Seamus et Dean purent entrer dans la salle de l'AD pour les retrouver.

Ils passèrent ainsi le reste de cette heure à discuter tous entre eux, Hermione interrompant parfois les conversations pour poser une question sur l'épreuve de réaction face à une situation périlleuse du lendemain, uniquement pour se rassurer car elle savait tout.

A dix minutes du repas, l'agitation était arrivée à son maximum grâce à l'arrivée de Peeves et Pooves qui s'étaient introduits discrètement à l'autre bout du couloir.

Les deux esprits frappeurs planaient entre les poutres qui soutenaient le plafond, jetant des craies sur les élèves qui passaient en dessous.

Tous couraient dans tous les sens pour les éviter, se poussant et se renversant.

Mais ce n'était qu'une mise en appétit pour les esprits frappeurs qui avaient ensuite décidé de semer la terreur dans la cafétéria.

Ils commencèrent à renverser les tables et les chaises, et à jeter les verres qui volaient en éclat en s'écrasant contre le sol ou les murs, passant éventuellement par les fenêtres.

Le propriétaire et sa femme étaient parés à ce genre d'attaques puisqu'ils en avaient déjà essuyées plusieurs depuis le arrivée.

Ainsi, ils envoyaient une nuée de sortilèges sur les esprits frappeurs, ne les atteignant jamais mais réussissant cependant à les pousser hors de la cafétéria.

Enfin, Peeves et Pooves, frustrés de l'échec de leur attaque de la cafétéria avaient attrapé un élève de première année qui hurlait et se débattait pour se libérer, et le tenaient dans les airs, à environ cinq mètres du sol, personne ne tentant de le libérer.

Ils traversèrent le hall à toute vitesse puis firent demi-tour, foncèrent à nouveau dans l'autre sens à une vitesse folle, puis lâchèrent le pauvre première année qui fit un vol plané à travers le couloir avant de rentrer dans un tableau qui était au-dessus de l'escalier qui menait aux escaliers principaux.

L'élève traversa complètement le tableau et disparut dans une sorte de trou.

Peeves et Pooves se tapèrent les mains en signe de victoire et disparurent en un éclair alors qu'un professeur avait fini par bien vouloir venir à cause du surplus de bruit.

Il s'agissait de Mrs Bett qui était arrivée à toute vitesse sur son Eclair de Feu.

Les camarades du première année lui expliquèrent ce qui s'était passé et elle alla voir dans le trou grâce à son balai.

Après quelques longues minutes, on la vit enfin réapparaître sur le rebord de l'ouverture, suivie de l'élève qui semblait terrifié. Il était bizarrement trempé comme si on l'avait jeté dans une piscine tout habillé.

Mrs Bett monta d'abord sur le balai, et l'élève tenta de monter derrière elle.

Mais le poids était trop lourd pour que le balai le supporte et ils plongèrent droit vers le sol, s'écrasant sur la foule d'élèves qui était en dessous, provoquant de nouveaux cris de panique.

Finalement, ce fut au tour d'une myriade de lutins de Cornouaille de jouer le spectacle. Ils sortirent tous à la suite du trou, émettant leur petit cri aigu et fonçant sur les élèves, les attrapant un à un par les oreilles et les cheveux pour les emporter. De nombreux sortilèges fusaient dans tous les sens, touchant à chaque fois plusieurs lutins en même temps.

L'ensemble des professeurs arriva finalement alors que Mrs Bett ne semblait pas préoccupée par la situation qui dégénérait, elle se contentait de voler à travers le nuage de lutins, les heurtant par dizaines.

Etonnant, mais c'est très amusant, dit le professeur Dillantis à l'oreille de Maugrey, du moins il essaya d'atteindre son oreille.

Il y en a partout ici, mais autant que ça, je n'en avais jamais vu… regardez moi ces idiots, ils sont incapables de s'en débarrasser, heureusement que Rosy est là…

A cet instant, la sonnerie annonçant les huit heures retentit.

Bien, on ne va pas perdre de temps… dit Maugrey.

Il envoya un gros éclair en l'air, manquant de peu Mrs Bett, et tous les lutins fuirent en même temps par l'autre bout du couloir, ils iraient très certainement se disperser dans les étages.

_Sonorus_ ! Dépêchez-vous de vous rendre dans la Grande Salle ! tonna Maugrey.

Le repas se déroula ainsi dans des conditions normales, il y a avait pourtant beaucoup plus de bruit que d'habitude et une agitation particulière. Tous les élèves avaient besoin de décompresser après cette terrible semaine, pendant laquelle s'étaient déroulés une série d'évènements terribles : Harry avait d'abord été empoisonné par une terrible potion, puis les Mangemorts et des milliers de Détraqueurs avaient attaqué l'école, tuant deux de leurs professeurs, puis on avait appris l'évasion de Rogue, l'un des Mangemorts les plus recherchés, et enfin tous avaient eu une longue journée de cours pour finir la semaine. Il leur restait certes encore à tous des examens qui s'annonçaient difficiles, ainsi que les enterrements des professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick qui seraient des moments douloureux.

Seule Hermione semblait préoccupée par les examens et elle insistait pour qu'ils se dépêchent de terminer le repas afin d'aller réviser.

Dépêchez-vous, disait-elle. Maugrey n'a pas cessé de nous dire de bien réviser la théorie, s'il le dit, c'est que ça va être utile…

Hermiounette, tais-toi, lui dit Ron, on va réviser après.

Harry remarqua cependant que le professeur Dillantis n'était pas présent pour le repas, alors qu'il l'avait pourtant vu dans le couloir du troisième étage lors de l'attaque des lutins. Il devait probablement avoir d'autres choses à faire.

S'il vous plaît, dit le professeur Chourave.

Tous les élèves se retournèrent, le professeur Chourave s'était levée pour faire un discours.

Le professeur Dillantis m'a chargé de vous communiquer l'organisation des journée de samedi et dimanche. Commençons par samedi, journée d'examens, pour les première année, les deuxième année, et les troisième année vous aurez examen théorique à huit heures dans la Grande Salle, votre épreuve concernera toutes les matières. Les quatrième année auront un examen pratique avec le professeur Dillantis et le professeur Ombrage qui se tiendra dans la salle du club de duels, votre examen concernera les sortilèges et la métamorphose, vous devrez tous vous y rendre à huit heures. Pour les cinquième année, le professeur Tonks et le professeur Zeffira vous fera passer un examen de réaction face à une situation périlleuse dans les cachots, le chemin vous sera indiqué par des panneaux pour trouver le point de rassemblement, prévoyez de vous y rendre à huit heures moins dix. Pour les sixième année, vous aurez des examens toute la journée, dès huit heures, dans le département de réaction face à une situation périlleuse, le professeur Philipett et le professeur Lupin vous prendront en charge. Enfin pour les septième année, les professeurs vous attendront à huit précises devant la salle de cours de soins aux créatures magiques, près de la cab… euh de la maison de Hagrid.

Il y eut des rires notamment parmi les Serpentard mais heureusement Hagrid n'était pas là, ce qui inquiétait toujours autant Harry.

L'examen se déroulera donc pour vous dans la Forêt Interdite, à l'extérieur, il faudra donc vous couvrir particulièrement car la journée s'annonce froide. Vous devez également prévoir que les examens dureront jusqu'à dix huit heures, à moins que vous ne soyez plus rapide, sauf pour les première, deuxième et troisième année car ils se termineront à midi. Maintenant…

Elle ravala sa salive.

Je veux vous parler de la journée de dimanche… à propos des enterrements. Vous viendrez normalement au petit-déjeuner et les cérémonies se dérouleront le matin, vous pouvez convier vos parents si vous le souhaitez, à condition de nous prévenir le plus tôt possible. Vous serez libre l'après-midi. En attendant, bonne soirée et venez en forme demain pour vos examens, notamment les septième année, nous vous rappelons que vous aurez à choisir différentes filières au cours de l'année en fonction de vos résultats et de vos envie..

A la fin du repas, les élèves quittèrent la Grande Salle dans un gros brouhaha et, comme s'ils s'étaient concertés, se rendirent en majorité à la bibliothèque pour quelques révisions de dernière minute, et Harry, Hermione et Ron suivirent le groupe, alors que Ginny était allée avec des filles de son année.

Hermiounette, est-ce que tu peux nous résumer ce qu'il faut savoir pour demain ? demanda Ron.

J'espère que tu plaisantes, est-ce que tu te rends compte que cet examen déterminera ta vie future, pourquoi crois-tu que les professeurs insistent tant sur son importance, c'est parce qu'ils vont décider de faire une sélection entre ceux dont ils veulent et ceux dont ils ne veulent pas !

T'inquiète, on a déjà tous bien réussi le premier…

Oui mais c'est celui-ci le plus important, le premier n'était là que pour faire des essais, commence par réviser la réaction face à une situation périlleuse, c'est le plus important en ce moment, tu as vu ce qu'a dit Maugrey, nous ne sommes pas bons…

Passe-nous tes fiches, alors, comme ça on peut réviser.

Et les tiennes, elles sont où ? demanda sèchement Hermione.

Je pensais que tu me les passerais, dit Ron, tu avais dit…

Je n'avais rien dit ! Tiens ! mais la prochaine fois, tu utiliseras les tiennes ! comment tu vas faire aux ASPICS lorsque tu devras tout réviser si tu ne les fais pas toi-même ?

Justement, j'avais prévu que tu me les passes, dit Ron.

Et bien maintenant tu le sais, je ne te les passerai pas la prochaine fois si tu n'as pas fait les tiennes d'abord !

Bon Harry, tu es prêt ? demanda-t-il, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu la dernière phrase d'Hermione.

Ca ne sert à rien de faire semblant que tu n'as pas entendu, Ron, je sais très bien que tu as tout entendu.

Hermione, quelle est l'incantation du sortilège d'Embrasement ? demanda Harry en adressant un clin d'œil à Ron.

L'incantation du sortilège d'Embrasement ? c'est _flamendio_ ! Mais ce n'est pas le seul, il existe plusieurs sortilèges d'Embrasement, en fait. Mikhaïl Hoskowski s'est penché récemment sur ces sortilèges, c'est ce qu'il dit dans son livre. On peut même faire changer la couleur des flammes, tout ça joue sur l'effet de surprise.

Ils passèrent la fin de la soirée à revoir ce qu'ils avaient appris depuis le début de l'année, déviant des révisions par moments, mais même Hermione avait avoué qu'ils avaient bien révisé.

Ils allèrent ainsi se coucher, et Ginny vint retrouver Harry dans leur chambre vers minuit, pour profiter d'une bonne nuit de repos bien mérité.


	51. Course dans la Forêt Interdite

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 51 : COURSE DANS LA FORET INTERDITE**

La _Gazette du Sorcier_ du matin n'avait pas apporté d'information particulièrement importante, elle s'était contentée de faire un point sur les évènements récents, et les conclusions qui en avaient été tirées, et il n'y avait cette fois pas d'article de Rita Sketter, ni aucune critique à propos du Ministère. On aurait dit que la _Gazette _voulait se racheter de ses récents articles, et il était fort à parier que Rita Sketter avait été éjectée.

Ses dirigeants savaient très bien que l'opinion publique était très largement en faveur du Ministère et que d'un point de vue économique, le fait que le Ministère ait retiré la _Gazette_ de la liste des journaux fiables serait une catastrophe, surtout que la concurrence allait être rude avec l'arrivée du _Londonien_, le journal du Ministère de la Magie dont le lancement n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Hermione s'était ainsi plongée dedans afin d'éviter de trop stresser, pendant que les autres en profitaient pour discuter un peu avant cette longue journée.

Peu avant la sonnerie, tous les élèves avaient commencé à se rendre sur les lieux de leurs examens, et les septième année avaient dû traverser le parc, ouvert pour l'occasion, afin de se rendre à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite.

Ils s'étaient ainsi regroupés devant la Forêt Interdite, près de la salle de classe de soins aux créatures magiques de Hagrid.

Maugrey Fol-Œil, Mrs Bett et le professeur Chourave étaient arrivés juste après eux alors que Hagrid sortait au même instant de la Forêt Interdite. Ils commencèrent à discuter entre eux près des enclos où Hagrid élevait les créatures qu'il faisait étudier à ses élèves.

Harry fut tout de suite rassuré en le voyant et celui-ci leur adressa d'ailleurs un clin d'œil et leur fit de grands signes de la main.

Le ciel était couvert, et un vent froid soufflait dans le parc, agitant la cime des arbres et gelant les élèves qui avaient sorti les gants, les écharpes et les vêtements chauds. Les professeurs aussi avaient mis leurs imperméables.

Voyant que tous les élèves étaient arrivés, Maugrey s'approcha et attendit le silence de leur part, qui ne tarda pas à venir.

Bonjour, on va commencer par vous expliquer le fonctionnement de l'épreuve. Comme pour la première, vous devrez passer dans un parcours parsemé d'obstacles divers. Vous serez en permanence sous la surveillance des professeurs et vous pourrez les appelez en cas de besoin, mais vous perdrez bien sûr des points dans ce cas. Il n'y aura cependant qu'une seule partie plus longue. Vous obtiendrez une première note sur trente en fonction de la durée totale de votre épreuve par rapport aux autres. Et vous obtiendrez une seconde note sur vingt en fonction des techniques que vous avez utilisées, note qui reflètera votre application de ce que vous avez appris depuis le début de l'année. Vous partirez tout simultanément et il vous sera interdit de vous entraider. Enfin, le Ministère vous demande de ne pas vous écarter du chemin à suivre en restant entre les palissades qui le délimitent, à cause des dangers présents dans la forêt que vous ne saurez pas encore braver vu l'incompétence générale qui touche votre génération. Je laisse la parole au professeur Chourave qui va vous donner quelques compléments.

Oui, bonjour ! Comme pour l'épreuve précédente, j'évaluerai votre performance en ce qui concerne la botanique. Essayez donc d'exploiter au maximum vos connaissances en matière de lutte contre les créatures dangereuses, l'épreuve est à votre portée… en botanique (elle s'était empressée d'ajouter ce complément voyant la perplexité des élèves).

Très bien, reprit Maugrey pour combler le silence apparu, on ne va pas perdre de temps, il faut nous rendre au point de départ.

Il se retourna et s'enfonça le premier dans la Forêt Interdite, suivi des autres professeurs et des élèves.

Ils marchèrent pendant environ deux minutes sur un chemin dégagé et arrivèrent dans une sorte de clairière.

Les herbes y avaient été enlevées pour l'occasion et elle était clôturée par des palissades en bois. Plusieurs bancs avaient été placés en cercle tout autour.

De l'autre côté, en face de l'entrée, un chemin beaucoup plus sombre débutait sous une arche de pierres, délimité par les mêmes palissades en bois.

Le parcours débute là ! annonça Maugrey d'une voix forte, pointant l'arche de pierres. L'arrivée se fera ici, le parcours forme en fait une boucle et vous arriverez à une intersection, une flèche vous indiquera le chemin à suivre. Est-ce qu'il y a des questions ?

Est-ce que c'est dangereux ? demanda Lavande.

Evidemment ! aboya Maugrey, le but est de voir comment vous réagirez face à un danger. Cependant je ne pense pas que quelqu'un mourra cette fois-ci, à moins que vous soyez idiots et imprudents, VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

Tous les élèves sursautèrent en même temps ainsi que le professeur Chourave et Mrs Bett faillit tomber de son balai. Hagrid, lui n'avait pas même cillé.

Oui, et en cas de véritable danger, Rosy… euh le professeur Bett, peut intervenir rapidement grâce à son Eclair de Feu, elle vous survolera pour ne jamais vous lâcher des yeux… il ne sert donc à rien de tricher en contournant un obstacle, ce serait idiot, si un jour vous vous trouvez coincés dans un tunnel et que vous êtes suivis par des Mangemorts qui veulent vous tuer et qu'une créature se présente devant vous, vous ne pourrez pas faire autrement que la combattre !

Lavande et Parvati s'étaient mises à glousser depuis que Maugrey avait prononcé le surnom de « Rosy » et elles n'avaient pas vu que son œil magique les avait fixé pendant toute la fin de son discours.

Maugrey se tourna lentement vers elles et un éclair violet jaillit de manière tout à fait impromptue de sa baguette.

L'éclair rebondit sur le sol en projetant un nuage de terre et les heurta toutes les deux en même temps.

Elles furent projetées en l'air, se stoppèrent un instant au sommet de leur trajectoire puis retombèrent lourdement sur le sol.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Maugrey les avait relevées d'un coup de baguette magique et elles retrouvaient conscience. Par réflexe, elles reculèrent toutes les deux d'un pas, surveillant d'un œil terrifié la baguette qu'il tapotait sur la paume de son autre main.

Cependant, en ce qui vous concerne, vous avez vos difficultés habituelles à vous concentrer… et vos chances de survie à l'épreuve sont bien plus minces que celles de vos camarades, alors concentrez-vous et vigilance constante ! Bien, tout a été dit, placez-vous tous face à l'entrée.

La masse des élèves se plaça lentement devant l'arche, personne ne voulant être le premier.

Attention, c'est parti ! s'écria Maugrey en produisant une détonation avec sa baguette magique, qui fit s'envoler des arbres voisins une nuée de petits oiseaux.

Tous s'élancèrent lentement mais ils étaient de toute évidence plus préoccupés par leur survie que par la réussite de l'épreuve et aucun d'eux ne voulait affronter en premier le premier obstacle.

Ainsi, les quelques élèves les plus motivés purent prendre le large dès le début. Harry était décidé à terminer le plus rapidement possible, non seulement pour réussir l'épreuve mais aussi pour avoir une après-midi de libre ensuite.

Il courut ainsi sur une centaine de mètres, suivant Ron de près, qui avait pris la tête, et suivi par un petit groupe de personnes dont il entendait les pas derrière lui.

Ils rencontrèrent l'intersection dont avait parlé Maugrey. Un panneau en bois leur indiquait qu'il fallait prendre le chemin de gauche.

Ils le prirent et continuèrent leur course sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle pendant quelques minutes.

La forêt était très sombre, et pourtant, ils ne s'y étaient pas enfoncés profondément. Ils étaient déjà allés bien plus loin.

En fait, des haies semblables à celles qui avaient été plantées lors de la troisième tâche du tournoi des Trois sorciers avaient été plantées de manière discontinue le long du chemin, laissant certaines zones bien éclairées et d'autres très sombres.

Ils commençaient à être essoufflés lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le premier obstacle, un cliquetis métallique se fit entendre quelque part, alors que trois gros troncs d'arbres étaient empilés au milieu du chemin.

Plusieurs Moremplis étaient en train de s'approcher d'eux, venant des côtés du chemin. Harry put d'ailleurs voir la silhouette de Maugrey ainsi que l'ombre de Mrs Bett qui était passée au-dessus de lui sur son balai.

Ils savaient maintenant très bien les repousser et ce premier obstacle n'était qu'une formalité pour ceux qui maîtrisaient très bien le Patronus.

Mais les Moremplis n'étaient que des simples capes noires, et les voir ne produisait aucun effet en comparaison aux Détraqueurs, et tous, en se concentrant pouvaient réussir.

Harry passa sans problème, le cerf argenté fonça dans le tas des Moremplis qui furent projetés en l'air sous l'action conjointe du Patronus de Ron.

Tous les deux montèrent sur les troncs pour les escalader, n'ayant pas d'autre moyen de passer sans franchir les palissades qui délimitaient l'aire autorisée.

Harry alluma sa baguette, on n'y voyait de moins en moins, et Ron fit de même à côté. Il commençait déjà à être essoufflé et il se contentait maintenant de marcher vite plutôt que de courir, préférant économiser des forces pour une épreuve qui s'annonçait longue.

Ils arrivèrent finalement face à un enchevêtrement de Filets du Diable qui obstruait le chemin. Les tiges étaient énormes et certaines avaient un diamètre d'une vingtaine de centimètres. Le Filet du Diable avait d'ailleurs déjà étranglé quelques arbres aux alentours.

Il y faisait beaucoup plus clair à cet endroit, justement car il n'y avait plus d'arbres. Harry réfléchit alors qu'un petit oiseau venait de se poser sur l'une des branches de la plante. Une liane se referma sur lui et il fut engloutit par la plante sous le regard dégoûté de Ron.

Ceux qui les suivaient venaient d'arriver, c'était Dean, Ernie, Neville et Wayne Hopkins de Poufsouffle.

Ils s'associèrent pour utiliser le sortilège Dégénérant qu'ils avaient appris la veille. La plante résistait fortement et ses lianes s'agitaient frénétiquement, s'avançant vers eux malgré les sortilèges qui ne cessaient de la heurter.

Malgré tous les sortilèges, la plante résistait et tous les autres élèves avaient eu le temps d'arriver. Les professeurs n'avaient apparemment pas prévu la difficulté.

Ainsi, on vit le professeur Chourave enjamber la palissade derrière eux pour venir les dégager de cet obstacle.

Mais Harry n'avait pas vu le professeur Chourave qui approchait et…

_Flamendio _!

Le Filet du Diable s'embrasa en un instant et se rétracta sur lui-même, réduit en grande partie en cendres, ne laissant plus que quelques petites branches inoffensives qui s'étaient recroquevillées.

Le professeur Chourave s'arrêta la bouche ouverte devant la plante détruite.

Ah, et bien continuez alors…

Harry passa naturellement le premier, les autres le laissant passer respectueusement car il avait vaincu la plante, leur permettant à tous le passage facilement.

Ils restèrent quasiment tous en groupe sur le chemin qui allait vers le prochain obstacle. Mrs Bett était toujours très près d'eux en balai, et aux sifflements que Harry entendait au-dessus des arbres, il pensa que la Brigade d'Intervention Eclair avait été mobilisée pour la surveillance des élèves.

La Forêt était de plus en plus dense et la luminosité s'était encore réduite, il faisait très froid à cause du vent mais le fait de courir les réchauffait. Les arbres étaient beaucoup plus hauts et atteignaient une bonne centaine de pieds. Une sorte de brume planait dans la forêt, se mêlant aux buissons épineux qui poussaient au pied des arbres.

De temps à autres, une rafale plus forte que les autres perçait la couverture végétale que formaient les arbres et s'engouffrait dans la forêt, glaçant le visage et les mains des élèves.

En travers du chemin, se dressait maintenant un étang à l'eau très limpide, plusieurs gros rochers plats était empilés juste avant le chemin. Harry les contourna et se trouva face à l'étang qui constituait un gué aisément franchissable à pieds.

Il s'y engouffra sans perdre de temps. A peine il avait mis un pied dans l'eau que deux nappes d'eau rouge sang s'approchaient de lui par la droite et la gauche.

Il lui restait une dizaine de mètres à franchir pour passer de l'autre côté.

Derrière lui, tous s'étaient arrêtés et se contentaient de le regarder passer.

Il courut le plus possible, forçant sur ses jambes pour vaincre la résistance de l'eau. Les deux nappes d'eau s'approchaient de lui et il préférait ne pas y avoir affaire, ne sachant pas quel effet se produirait si elles le touchaient.

Mais il n'aurait pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'au bout avant que les deux masses d'eau n'arrivent jusqu'à lui. Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un gigantesque Serpent d'Eau qu'il fit tournoyer autour de lui dans l'eau. La force du sortilège repoussa l'eau sur quelques mètres à la ronde, créant une vague qui tint à distance les deux nappes rouges.

Il put finir sa traversée et décida de continuer sans chercher à savoir comment ses camarades allaient réussir à traverser l'étang, ils trouveraient bien de toutes façons un moyen de passer.

Il y avait un tournant vers la droite, qui indiquait que le chemin s'enfonçait encore plus profondément dans la forêt.

Le chemin était de moins en moins praticable, il y avait de petites herbes au sol et quelques ronces qui le traversaient, que Harry prenait soin de contourner pour ne pas trébucher dessus.

Il gardait sa baguette allumée, éclairant le chemin devant lui pour parer à toute attaque surprise.

Il approchait d'une masse sombre telle un bâtiment placé en plein milieu du chemin. Il se rendit compte que c'était une sorte de pyramide en grosses pierres qui comportait une entrée sombre en son centre.

Il y entra tout en restant vigilant, prévoyant que sa vision devrait s'accommoder de la chute de luminosité.

Il y avait un couloir qui donnait sur une salle circulaire. Il y entra et entendit un bruit métallique derrière lui.

Il se retourna brusquement : une porte métallique venait de se refermer devant l'ouverture par laquelle il était entré. Il y eut une grondement sourd et Harry eut soudainement beaucoup de mal à rester debout, se sentant attiré vers l'extérieur de la pièce.

Enfin, le grondement cessa et il put tenir debout sans difficultés, la pièce venait de pivoter et était apparemment descendue.

Deux pans de murs se retirèrent en même temps et glissèrent sur le côté, laissant apparaître deux cavités d'où sortirent deux crabes de feu.

Harry réfléchit, il décida de les transformer en crabes, ce qui était plus difficile que de les stupéfixer mais qui lui permettrait au moins d'avoir trouvé enfin une utilité aux sortilèges de Transfert.

Il envoya le sortilège sur l'un d'eux et se retourna tout en exécutant un enchantement du Dôme, pour contrer le jet de flamme que venait de lui envoyer le second crabe de feu, qu'il avait anticipé grâce au bruit caractéristique.

Les flammes heurtèrent le Dôme et s'y fondirent en engendrant une onde qui se propagea par vaguelettes à sa surface.

Il envoya effectua immédiatement le sortilège de Transfert et transforma le second crabe de feu en un simple crabe.

Il s'assura que le premier était lui aussi inoffensif et essaya de trouver un moyen de sortir.

En fait, deux chemins s'offraient à lui, les deux cavités d'où étaient sortis les crabes de feu étaient en fait des tunnels.

Il décida de prendre celui de gauche pour une raison qui lui était inconnue.

Le tunnel finissait par s'élargir et tournait lentement vers la droite.

Il avait déjà l'impression d'avoir fait presque un demi-tour de cercle lorsque l'obstacle suivant se dressa devant lui.

C'était un enchevêtrement impénétrable de lianes et de branches.

Harry essaya de trouver un moyen de ne pas avoir à le traverser mais il se rendit compte que le tunnel était obstrué jusqu'à son sommet.

Il savait que cet exercice avait été posé afin de faire appliquer aux élèves les sortilèges qu'ils avaient appris pour contrôler les plantes dangereuses.

_Folium inelasticus_ !

Une sorte de fil de lumière verte sortit de sa baguette et un halo apparut autour des lianes sur lesquelles il avait lancé le sortilège.

Les lianes étaient devenues flasques et il pouvait les déformer comme il voulait, il fit les écarter pour se créer une ouverture et dut appliquer plusieurs fois le sortilège pour dégager suffisamment de lianes pour pouvoir y entrer.

Il aurait très bien pu utiliser le sortilège Enmageznem mais il voulait ne pas se fatiguer inutilement ce qui faisait qu'il utiliserait les sortilèges qu'il avait appris spécialement pour cette épreuve.

Il s'engagea parmi les plantes dont les premières étaient déjà libérées de l'effet du sortilège. La progression était lente mais il avançait quand même.

Finalement, la densité des plantes diminua lentement mais il se retrouva face à un Filet du Diable.

Il avait déjà neutralisé sans problèmes ce genre de plantes mais pas en étant emmêlé autour de lianes qui se tortillaient en cherchant à l'étrangler, il avait habituellement toujours été en position de force.

Il utilisa le sortilège dégénérant afin de faire perdre des forces à la plante.

_Nervoseva inracimem _!

Il avait lancé le sortilège tout en étant couché au milieu des lianes et des branches qui retrouvaient toutes lentement leur rigidité initiale. Il avait donc tendu le bras en plein dans le Filet du Diable afin d'en affecter les branches principales en son centre.

Il y eut un gros bruit de succion et les tiges se décolorèrent lentement, les tiges des plantes se recroquevillaient sur elles-mêmes comme des chaussettes que l'on retourne.

La plante entière fut affectée grâce à la puissance du sortilège de Harry et il n'en restait à la fin que le cœur et les branches les plus irréductibles qui étaient inoffensives provisoirement.

Cela lui libéra le passage car le Filet du Diable avait occupé toute la place, ne laissant aucune chance aux autres plantes de se développer.

Harry pouvait donc passer sans difficultés. Mais il fut surpris par une masse qui venait de lui sauter dessus, surgissant de nulle part.

Il eut un mouvement en arrière par réflexe mais trébucha sur une liane.

Il envoya au hasard un éclair de stupéfixion qui atteint sa cible en plein cœur.

Il put se relever et trouva le cadavre, étalé sur le dos, d'une grosse araignée velue.

Il pensa immédiatement à Ron et à sa peur bleue des araignées, songeant qu'il serait mieux pour lui, qu'il ne sache pas ce qui l'attaquait, comme cela venait d'être le cas pour Harry.

Au sol, il y avait maintenant un tapis de lianes parmi lesquelles poussaient des grosses fleurs oranges ressemblant à des grosses tulipes aux pétales triangulaires.

Harry s'en approcha mais toutes les fleurs envoyèrent en même temps un gaz qui lui semblait toxique.

Il se recula, la meilleure méthode qui lui vint à l'esprit était de brûler toutes les plantes par un sortilège d'Embrasement.

Mais il remarqua d'abord qu'il y avait une grosse toile d'araignées face à lui, qui obstruait complètement le passage.

Il décocha une Flèche de Mort qui transperça la toile et la déchirant, y laissant un trou béant par lequel sortirent une dizaine de grosses araignées semblables à celle qu'il venait d'abattre.

_Flamendio _! s'écria-t-il, la baguette pointée vers la plante.

Celle-ci s'enflamma, brûlant rapidement avec toutes les araignées qui s'étaient jetées dessus pour aller attaquer Harry.

Les plantes émirent le même gaz, tentant en vain de se défendre face à cette attaque mais cela ne faisait qu'augmenter l'intensité des flammes.

Après quelques secondes, il n'en restait plus rien et Harry traversa les cendres pour continuer son chemin.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans le tunnel car des pas se faisaient entendre derrière lui. Il continua sa route sans s'en soucier alors que le professeur Chourave venait de sortir juste derrière lui par une porte qui était apparue dans la paroi du tunnel, pour rétablir les obstacles détruits.

Harry ne la vit pas et continua son chemin. Il se rendit compte qu'en fait ce tunnel n'était qu'une boucle que l'on pouvait emprunter dans les deux sens car il croisa Neville puis Lisa Turpin et Anthony Goldstein de Serdaigle. Il adressa un sourire à Neville pour l'encourager, qui lui en rendit aussitôt un.

Il déboucha sur la pièce circulaire et Maugrey s'y tenait au centre.

Il eut difficilement le temps de réfléchir alors qu'un éclair orange était parti de la baguette de Maugrey pour lui foncer dessus.

Il maîtrisait encore avec difficultés le Bouclier des Points mais il avait décidé de l'utiliser contre tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas, car cela avait plus de chances de fonctionner que le Charme du Bouclier.

Cependant, ses vieilles habitudes l'avaient conduit à faire apparaître le Bouclier d'Argent, c'était maintenant devenu un réflexe dont il serait difficile de se débarrasser. Mais serait-ce vraiment utile de s'en débarrasser ? Pas vraiment, ce Bouclier d'Argent lui avait déjà sauvé à maintes reprises la vie.

Ainsi, un gros bouclier en argent de forme arrondie était apparu devant le sortilège qui fonçait sur lui.

Il y eut un gros gong et le Bouclier se plia, enfermant le sortilège avant d'exploser en renversant toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes dans la pièce.

Maugrey se releva rapidement ainsi que Harry.

Bien, Potter, tu vas vite, tu vas emprunter la sortie de secours en attendant que tout le monde soit passé.

Il pointa sa baguette vers le plafond, approximativement au centre du cercle.

Une pierre circulaire de un mètre de diamètre tomba, fracassant les dalles au sol, laissant tomber une échelle de cordes.

Maugrey lui fit signe de l'emprunter et Harry s'y précipita, il était très difficile de la remonter car elle se balançait.

Mais comme elle était incluse dans un tuyau de diamètre à peine supérieur à Harry, celui-ci pouvait s'appuyer sur le mur pour ne pas que l'échelle se balance.

En haut de lui, il voyait la sortie, c'était un trou qui lui paraissait minuscule d'où il était, à peine de la taille d'une Noise.

La montée lui parut une éternité mais il y parvint à la sortie. Il s'extirpa tant bien que mal du tunnel, les bras déjà douloureux.

Il était en fait au sommet de la pyramide dans laquelle il était entré, au même niveau que la cime des arbres.

Il faisait maintenant beaucoup plus clair, la brume s'était dissipée, et le soleil était un peu plus haut dans le ciel. Le vent s'était un peu calmé et il ne faisait plus aussi froid qu'au moment du début de l'épreuve.

Harry s'en réjouit, mais l'épreuve n'était pas terminée, un escalier étroit permettait de descendre de la pyramide.

Il commença par le descendre en vitesse et manqua de peu de rater une marche. Il ralentit un peu et arriva au pied de la pyramide, il était de toutes façons toujours en avance et il pouvait se permettre de ne pas courir pendant quelques minutes pour se reposer.

Lorsqu'il arriva en bas, il se rendit compte qu'il était à l'extérieur de la palissade en bois. Le passage qu'il venait d'emprunter devait être réservé aux professeurs.

Il enjamba la barrière pour se retrouver sur le chemin qui était de plus en plus envahi d'herbes.

Il se trouva finalement face à un mur infranchissable qu'il ne pourrait pas escalader.

Il devait utiliser le sortilège de Fragmentation pour le faire s'écrouler.

_Restrundo _!

Un bruit de raclement venant du mur se fit entendre et des fissures y apparurent, le cassant en des blocs de plus en plus fins, jusqu'à le réduire en un gros tas de poussière.

Il se trouva alors face à un autre mur identique.

Il lança à nouveau le sortilège de Fragmentation, un peu surpris d'avoir à faire deux fois cet exercice peu intéressant.

Mais rien ne se produisit cette fois-ci. Il réessaya alors, sans obtenir plus de résultats que lors de son premier essai.

Comment pourrait-il franchir ce mur s'il ne pouvait pas le détruire, il n'avait pas son balai et il se douta qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser le sortilège d'Attraction pour le faire venir jusqu'à lui.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait, son regard se perdit sur une jeune pousse qui poussait au pied du mur. Il n'y fit pas attention tout d'abord.

Mais à force de réfléchir, il pensa qu'il n'avait toujours pas utilisé le sortilège qui permettait de transformer une liane en Filet du Diable, analogue selon le professeur Chourave à un sortilège de Transfert.

Il ne pensa pas tout d'abord à la petite liane qu'il n'avait en réalité même pas remarquée et regarda au-delà de la barrière en bois s'il n'y en avait pas.

Enfin ! Il l'aperçut. La liane n'était évidemment pas là pour rien, et le sol avait de plus été dégagé juste avant le mur, la laissant bien visible.

Harry en conclut donc que s'il faisait apparaître des branches suffisamment solides, cela constituerait une échelle qui lui permettrait de franchir le mur.

_Liane transfera Diablolianus _!

La liane changea soudainement d'aspect après avoir été touchée par le sortilège, elle n'avait déjà plus rien d'une simple pousse inoffensive, sa couleur s'était assombrie et elle avait un petit air agressif bien qu'elle n'avait pas bougé.

Il restait à Harry à la faire pousser afin qu'elle couvre le mur entier.

_Diablolianus increscum_ !

Le sol trembla légèrement alors que le petit Filet du Diable s'épaississait et s'allongeait, ses branches commençant à se tortiller tels des serpents, grimpant le long du mur et rampant le long du sol.

Il serait difficile d'empêcher cette plante de l'étrangler alors qu'il serait en train de l'escalader mais il ne connaissait aucun moyen de faire grandir la liane sans l'avoir préalablement transformée en Filet du Diable.

Il décida de faire le plus vite possible, il prit de l'élan et se jeta le plus haut possible sur la plante, attrapant l'une des plus grosses branches de la plante, celle qui semblait la plus stable et l'escalada.

Mais rapidement, ses pieds et ses mains étaient pris par la plante. Il devait envoyer sans cesse de la lumière sur les tiges qui s'approchaient de lui pour s'enrouler autour de ses membres.

Et plus il attaquait la plante, plus elle bougeait, ce qui rendait la tâche plus difficile.

Il luttait contre la plante, il ne fallait pas qu'il lâche, il fallait qu'il réussisse du premier coup car sinon il serait trop fatigué pour tenter d'autres essais.

Il lui restait encore deux bons mètres à escalader avant d'atteindre le sommet du mur et la plante bougeait toujours de plus en plus.

Il avait l'impression de ne quasiment pas progresser, il devait sans cesse repousser les branches qui l'assaillaient et après presque une demi-heure, il lui restait toujours un mètres à parcourir.

Ceux qui le suivaient venaient d'arriver, il n'eut pas le temps de voir qui était là mais il remarqua qu'Hermione en faisait partie.

Aux cris aigus qu'il entendait en dessous de lui, il comprit que certains avaient, comme lui, essayé de s'attaquer au Filet du Diable.

Malgré l'épuisement qui le prenait, il avait pris un meilleur rythme et il progressait beaucoup plus efficacement. Il alternait d'une manière efficace les sortilèges pour se libérer de la plante, l'avancée de ses pieds et de ses mains.

Le haut était beaucoup plus difficile à escalader étant donné que les branches étaient de plus en plus fines et qu'elles se pliaient sous le poids de Harry.

Il ne lui restait presque plus rien à escalader, en tendant le bras, il n'était plus qu'a une dizaine de centimètres du haut du mur.

En dessous de lui, il entendait toujours ses camarades se débattre.

Il était épuisé et il se fit une frayeur lorsqu'il avait faillit tomber en essayant de sauter pour attraper le haut du mur.

Il avait en fait été rattrapé par une liane qui s'était enroulée autour de son cou, avec cependant pour but initial de l'étrangler.

Cela lui avait fait perdre du temps car la plante avait lancé une véritable offensive contre lui, il était attaché par les pieds et un bras, devant prendre sa baguette de la main gauche un moment pour libérer son bras droit.

Il lui fallut presque encore un quart d'heure pour que ses doigts puissent atteindre le rebord du mur.

Il l'avait réussi dans une deuxième tentative de l'attraper en sautant, mieux préparée que la première.

Ouf, dit Harry épuisé alors qu'il tenait fermement le bord.

Il pouvait maintenant s'aider de sa main pour se propulser vers le haut et il réussit enfin à se libérer de l'étreinte de la plante.

Cependant, la descente allait être beaucoup plus difficile, le mur faisait presque cinq mètres de haut, et il n'avait plus rien pour descendre.

Il était en équilibre en haut, le mur n'était pas large, il faisait à peine la taille d'un pied. Cependant, malgré sa position instable, Harry en profita pour avoir un court instant de repos.

Il regarda en bas, tous les élèves étaient maintenant sortis de la pyramide et tentaient d'escalader le mur qui était assez large pour que tous puissent passer à côté.

Cependant, certains n'hésitaient pas à mettre leur pieds sur les épaules de ceux d'en dessous pour se faciliter le travail et Maugrey qui était derrière eux l'avait remarqué.

Mrs Li ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? grogna-t-il.

Mais…

Su Li ne termina pas sa phrase, l'élève de Serdaigle venait de lâcher prise, épuisée, elle tomba s'accrochant à une liane qu'elle arracha pour se retenir, manquant de peu de renverser ceux qui étaient près d'elle.

A environ un mètre du haut du mur, Hermione avait une large avance sur les autres, et contrairement à Harry, elle semblait l'escalader sans trop de difficultés, contrôlant la plante avec un sortilège que Harry ne connaissait pas.

Pour descendre, il décida d'attraper l'une des lianes les plus solides et il se suspendit au rebord, accroché à la liane qui s'était de plus enroulée autour de son bras.

Il se laissa tomber doucement, non sans se râper contre le mur, mais au moins, il était descendu en douceur, étirant la liane lentement jusqu'au sol.

Il ne perdit pas de temps afin de conserver son avance, il continua sur le chemin, et remarqua encore une fois l'ombre de Mrs Bett qui volait au-dessus de lui, alors qu'il passait dans une zone plus dénuée de végétation.

A cet endroit, la forêt paraissait beaucoup moins agressive qu'ailleurs, en réalité, il était allé beaucoup plus au Nord que toutes les fois où il s'y était rendu.

Il passa ensuite dans une zone où les arbres étaient immenses, leurs troncs faisaient près de deux mètres de diamètre, et le chemin contournait leurs racines gigantesques.

Et bizarrement il trouva une grande tente plantée en plein milieu du chemin. Il devait y entrer pour pouvoir passer.

Il sortit sa baguette et entra avec vigilance, ne voyant pas ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Une lumière s'alluma, il y avait une table derrière laquelle était assise Trelawney, de l'encens se répandait dans la tente, donnant mal de tête à Harry.

Trelawney ne semblait pas elle-même et on aurait dit qu'elle était possédée.

Bonjour monsieur, asseyez-vous face à moi, dit-elle d'une voix rauque, et terminant sa phrase en toussant.

Harry s'avança et examina les alentours, il ne devait y avoir aucun danger à s'approcher de Trelawney.

Il tira le fauteuil qui était installé devant la table et s'assit, attendant que Trelawney lui dise ce qu'il devait faire, n'ayant aucune idée de l'utilité de demander à Trelawney de participer à une épreuve de réaction face à une situation périlleuse.

Il va vous falloir deviner, voir, sentir la suite de votre parcours…

Elle toussa à nouveau fortement avant de pouvoir reprendre ses explications. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait observé ses yeux à travers ses lunettes, son regard semblait complètement vide ce qui confirmait le fait qu'elle était possédée. Harry imagina que Maugrey avait dû l'ensorceler.

Vous connaissez les tasses de thé, mais cette fois vous allez vous servir de l'essence d'Ellébore et sentir son pouvoir… dit-elle d'une voix toujours aussi dure et mystérieuse.

Harry se rappelait avoir déjà entendu parler de l'essence d'Ellébore dans son cours de potions mais il avait oublié ses propriétés.

Trelawney sortit un gros bol en porcelaine d'en dessous la table puis elle posa devant lui. Elle prit ensuite une cruche et versa un peu d'un liquide de couleur ambrée qui émettait une forte odeur sucrée. Elle agita sa baguette au-dessus du bol et l'approcha d'Harry.

Respirez les vapeurs et vous verrez… dit-elle.

Harry regarda le bol et les vapeurs qui s'en échappaient en tourbillonnant, hésitant un peu. Il pensait cependant que si ça faisait partie de l'épreuve, il n'y avait pas de risque.

Il pencha lentement sa tête, respirant d'abord de loin les vapeurs, se laissant lentement envoûter par leur odeur agréable.

Il resta presque une minute ainsi à respirer l'odeur, avant qu'une voix dans sa tête lui dise :

Voyons, c'est grotesque, tu ne vois rien et tu as toujours été nul en divination, tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour continuer.

Il y eut une explosion et Trelawney fut renversée en arrière, alors que la table s'était enflammée.

Harry s'était levé, il avait envoyé un sortilège d'Embrasement sur la table qui était partie en flammes.

Trelawney hurlait maintenant d'une voix suraiguë, elle devait certainement avoir retrouvé ses esprits et Harry supposa que Maugrey avait dû la forcer à participer à cette épreuve.

Harry regrettait de s'être laissé envoûter mais il décida de laisser Trelawney et il ressortit de l'autre côté de la tente.

Harry Potter ! où suis-je ? revenez ! au secours ! hurlait-elle derrière lui.

Harry entendit ses hurlements pendant quelques secondes, avant de s'engouffrer à nouveau dans une zone où la forêt était plus dense, et où tout bruit lointain était étouffé.

Il trouva une nouvelle pyramide semblable à la première et y entra, il n'y avait aucun signe de la présence d'un professeur dans celle-ci, ils devaient certainement être tous en train de surveiller les retardataires.

Des torches s'allumèrent soudain et il remarqua qu'il y avait de gros cactus plantés contre les murs de la salle circulaire. Ils semblaient inoffensifs et Harry décida de ne pas les toucher.

Il chercha la sortie parmi ces cactus en parcourant des yeux les murs mais il ne la trouva pas.

En revanche, il y avait au centre de la pièce un bassin, qui recevait l'eau débordant d'une grande vasque posée sur un pied en son centre.

Il lui semblait évident que cette vasque n'avait aucune utilité à part pour la décoration et il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être détruire les cactus.

Mais à peine il s'en approchait, ils se dressaient en pointant leurs longues épines vers lui.

Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître un long Serpent de Feu qu'il dirigea vers les cactus, tentant de les brûler tous.

Mais c'était sans succès, lorsqu'il avait stoppé son sortilège, les cactus avaient toujours le même aspect dangereux, mais ils n'avaient aucunement l'air d'avoir souffert.

Harry réfléchit, si ces cactus résistaient au Serpent de Feu, et que de plus il ne les connaissait pas, c'est que forcément il n'avait aucun moyen qu'il aurait appris à l'école de les vaincre. Il en conclut que la sortie devait être accessible par un autre endroit.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, il contemplait la fontaine au centre de la pièce.

Mais oui ! dit-il soudain.

La fontaine devait être probablement la seule issue possible.

Il s'en approcha et regarda dans l'eau, il ne semblait pas y avoir de fond.

_Restrundo_ !

La fontaine se brisa, ne devenant plus que poussière. Poussière qui fut emportée par le restant de l'eau.

Lentement, l'écoulement d'eau cessa et un gigantesque trou apparut, il y avait de la lumière au fond, et Harry pouvait apercevoir de l'eau, à seulement cinq mètres en dessous de lui. Il envoya un sortilège d'Embrasement au hasard, uniquement pour voir si c'était vraiment de l'eau et pour savoir s'il pourrait sauter sans danger. Le sortilège se perdit dans l'eau en émettant un fort flash lumineux.

Il n'y avait de plus aucune trace de la présence d'une créature dangereuse dans l'eau et Harry se décida à sauter.

Il s'écrasa et coula profondément dans l'eau, sans pour autant toucher un éventuel fond.

Lorsqu'il refit surface, il regarda autour de lui, en face, il y avait la sortie qui était un tunnel aquatique.

Il nagea vers ce tunnel et le traversa. Ensuite, il arriva enfin sur une berge et il put sortir de l'eau. Il y avait un escalier en colimaçon sur la droite de la berge, d'où sortait un torrent d'eau. Harry s'y engagea, mais tomba une première fois, se blessant au coude et déchirant une partie de ses vêtements.

La seconde fois, il fit plus attention et arriva à monter l'escalier jusqu'en haut. La fin était plus facile puisque l'eau n'y coulait pas, elle sortait d'une bouche placée sur le côté du mur.

L'escalier donnait de l'autre côté de la pyramide, et il se retrouva en plein air, dehors. Le vent soufflait très fort et était encore plus glacial pour Harry qui était maintenant trempé.

_Hotwind_ ! dit-il sa baguette pointée sur lui-même.

Lentement il se sécha et reprit sa route, la forêt était beaucoup moins épaisse et il aperçut cette fois clairement Mrs Bett, et non pas son ombre, elle volait au-dessus de lui, le surveillant spécialement puisqu'il était à l'écart des autres.

Il finit par retomber sur l'intersection du début, content que tout soit enfin terminé. D'après la position du soleil qui perçait nettement à travers les arbres, il savait que la journée était maintenant bien entamée et il avait extraordinairement faim.

Il suivi le chemin en sens inverse mais celui-ci ne s'arrêtait pas à l'endroit où ils avaient commencé, il continuait dans le parc et il semblait à Harry qu'il rentrait carrément dans le château.

Son impression n'était pas fausse, les barricades le forçaient à entrer dans le château par les portes de chêne et il dut ensuite tourner à droite pour aller dans la Grande Salle dont les portes étaient ouvertes.

Il y entra. Les quatre tables habituelles avaient été enlevées. A la place, il n'y avait que des tables individuelles, comme pour les examens.

A la table des professeurs était assis le professeur Tofty, à côté de lui, il y avait plusieurs sabliers. Sur chaque table, il y avait des parchemins qui devaient être les sujets et les feuilles de copie.

Mr Potter, on venait de m'annoncer votre arrivée, c'était vraiment juste, les autres viennent à peine de sortir. Vous allez donc passer à l'épreuve théorique que vous ont préparée Mr Maugrey et Mrs Bett, asseyez-vous à cette table-ci, le sujet est sur la table, vous avez exactement trois heures mais au cours de l'épreuve, un repas vous sera apporté donc on vous laisse trois heures et demie, ne perdez pas de temps, l'épreuve est très longue. Bon courage.

Harry s'installa à la table que lui avait indiquée le professeur Tofty et celui-ci retourna un sablier.

Harry retourna le parchemin, encore essoufflé de la course dans la forêt, qu'il avait dans l'ensemble bien réussie.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et regarda rapidement le sujet, car celui-ci paraissait extrêmement long d'après l'épaisseur du dossier.

**_EXAMEN THEORIQUE_**

_**Vérification des connaissances acquises en fin de pré-rentrée**_

_Cette épreuve concerne l'ensemble des disciplines enseignées pendant la période de pré-rentrée, elle est composée de huit parties qui seront toutes traitées obligatoirement._

_**1. Simulation d'attaque par une armée de créatures **_

_L'objectif de cet exercice est de tester les réactions du candidat face à une situation de danger immédiat. Il s'appuie sur une connaissance précise de certaines créatures magiques utilisées par Voldemort dans son armée._

_Cette situation est une simulation de situation pouvant se produire réellement. Les candidats, afin de valoriser leur copie, devront y porter une attention toute particulière étant données les circonstances actuelles._

_Cette attaque est inspirée de l'attaque ayant eu lieu récemment à Poudlard._

_**1.1. Reconnaissance des créatures composant l'armée**_

_Une armée de créatures approche, l'objectif premier est de déterminer de quelles créatures elle est composée afin de mesurer le danger._

_Pour chaque description de créature magique, y associer son nom parmi ceux de la liste suivante : Eruptif, Cocatris, Nundu, Chimère, Manticore, Moremplis. _

_1.1.1. Créature assoiffée de sang, qui a une tête de lion, un corps de chèvre et une queue de dragon._

_1.1.2. Animal dont le souffle peut entraîner la mort et de graves épidémies._

_1.1.3. Animal dont la corne contient une sécrétion mortelle, faisant exploser tout ce qu'elle touche._

_1.1.4. Créature issue d'un croisement entre un reptile et un coq._

_1.1.5. Créature vivant généralement dans les forêts tropicales, ayant l'aspect d'une cape noire._

_1.1.6. Créature au corps de lion, à la tête d'homme, et à la queue de scorpion._

_**1.2. Appel à l'aide**_

_1.2.1. La situation s'annonce-t-elle facile ? Que recommande de faire le Ministère dans ce cas-là ? _

_1.2.2. Citer un sortilège qui permet de communiquer des messages à une personne sans aucun risque d'être intercepté. _

_1.2.3. Si on veut seulement attirer l'attention, quels effets magiques simples peut-on utiliser ? _

_**1.3. Préparation des moyens de lutte**_

_Vous avez réussi à prévenir rapidement le Ministère de la situation, mais vous êtes pris au piège, l'armée vous a repéré et se dirige sur vous._

_1.3.1. Pour chacune des créatures citées à la question 1.1., donner un moyen de les vaincre. _

_1.3.2. Il existe un sortilège simple qui permet de se servir de sa baguette pour s'éclairer. Donner sa formule ainsi que la formule du sortilège permettant d'éteindre cette lumière._

_1.3.3. Les Cocatris qui approchent crachent du feu, que pouvez-vous en déduire quant au croisement à partir duquel ils ont été créés ? _

_1.3.4. La Manticore est déchaînée, pourquoi faut-il s'en méfier particulièrement ? _

_1.3.5. Donner les trois Sortilèges Impardonnables ainsi que leurs incantations respectives. _

_1.3.6. Sont-ils des sortilèges ou des maléfices. Justifier. _

_1.3.7. Donner un bouclier matériel qui permet de les bloquer. _

_1.3.8. En prévision de l'arrivée possible d'Inferi, expliquer quel élément ils craignent._

_**1.4. Durant l'attaque…**_

_Dans cette partie, les candidats sont libres de la réponse à apporter, ils devront apporter une solution à chaque problème qui se présente à eux. La recherche de l'efficacité sera le facteur principal de valorisation des copies. En revanche, des solutions fantaisistes ou irréalistes seront pénalisées. _

_Dans chaque situation, donner de manière détaillée la réaction à avoir en suivant les consignes de réponse données. _

_Poursuivi par un Eruptif, vous devez prendre la fuite à travers la forêt. Mais vous êtes arrêtés par un ruisseau en travers du chemin._

_L'eau est de couleur rouge, des sortes de gros serpents verts avec des écailles brillantes nagent dedans. Le ruisseau n'est pas large, mais vous ne pouvez pas sauter par-dessus, il est profond d'une dizaine de centimètres seulement. Tout le long de la rive, il y a des arbres, et à côté de vous une pierre plate de la taille d'une grande table._

_L'Eruptif fonce sur vous, vous avez une vingtaine de secondes pour réagir._

_1.4.1. Décrire précisément ce que vous faites._

_Vous avez réussi à passer le ruisseau._

_1.4.2. Parmi les deux propositions suivantes, en choisir une en fonction de ce que vous feriez._

⁪ _Je continue à courir._

⁪ _J'en profite pour me reposer._

_Vous apercevez une sorte de blockhaus en pierres, très solide dont la porte métallique est ouverte._

_1.4.3. Expliquez en détail ce que vous faites._

_Vous tentez ensuite de retourner au château pour voir si vous pouvez apporter votre aide. _

_Mais dans le parc, vous croisez Dolores Ombrage qui pointe sa baguette vers vous, elle semble comme possédée, elle bave et ses yeux sont vides._

_1.4.4. Expliquez en détail ce que vous faites._

_Vous avez survécu !_

_**2. Les sortilèges de Transfert **_

_2.1. Donner les caractéristiques du sortilège de Transfert partiel, sur quoi peut-il s'appliquer ? _

_2.2. Donner les caractéristiques du sortilège de Transfert inter-espèces, sur quoi peut-il s'appliquer ? _

_2.3. Pour chacun des cas suivants, indiquer quel type de sortilège de Transfert il faut utiliser : _

_2.3.1. Pour changer un crabe de feu en crabe._

_2.3.2. Pour transférer les ailes d'un pigeon sur une théière._

_2.3.3. Pour transférer les ailes d'une chauve-souris sur une truite._

_2.3.4. Pour transformer un tas d'aiguilles en hérisson._

_**3. Problème de métamorphoses défensives et offensives **_

_L'objectif est d'utiliser un sortilège de Métamorphose pour se protéger d'une attaque en se réfugiant à l'intérieur d'une pièce._

_Le but est de fermer la porte en y faisant apparaître un mur en pierres à la place de l'ouverture._

_3.1. Expliquer quel sortilège vous permet de le faire à partir de la porte en bois initiale, et d'un morceau de mur situé à proximité. _

_3.2. Donner deux raisons pour expliquer qu'il serait inutile de transformer le bois de la porte en pierre. _

_3.3. Généralement, quel sortilège utilise-t-on pour fermer une porte ? Donner seulement son incantation. _

_3.4. Expliquer ainsi l'intérêt d'utiliser les métamorphoses dans cette situation plutôt que les sortilèges. _

_L'attaque provient en fait d'un Cocatris._

_3.5. En utilisant la statue d'un centaure située dans la salle où vous vous êtes réfugié, et en admettant que vous n'avez pas réussi à vous protéger par le moyen précédent, comment pouvez-vous utiliser cette statue pour vous défendre face au Cocatris ? Quelle est la difficulté principale de cette méthode ? Comment y remédier ? _

_Pour prendre la fuite une fois sorti de la salle, vous devez passer dans un couloir entièrement inondé en sous-sol, où il n'est pas possible de trouver de l'air pour respirer._

_3.6. Donner le nom du sortilège qui vous permet de pouvoir passer dans ce couloir. Le décrire. Est-ce un sortilège de Transfert ? Justifier._

_3.7. Citer une plante qui, lorsqu'elle est consommée, permet de respirer sous l'eau. En décrire le fonctionnement. _

_3.8. Expliquer ainsi l'intérêt d'utiliser les métamorphoses dans cette situation plutôt que cette plante. _

_3.9. Comment appelle-t-on une personne qui a la faculté de changer d'apparence comme elle le veut ? _

_3.10. Citer une potion qui permet de prendre l'apparence d'une autre personne, et donner son ingrédient principal. _

_3.11. Expliquer ainsi l'intérêt d'utiliser la Métamorphomagie plutôt que cette potion pour se camoufler en changeant d'apparence. Donner cependant un inconvénient de la Métamorphomagie. _

_Ce problème a permis de montrer par trois exemples que les métamorphoses sont très utiles en défense mais aussi en attaque. C'est l'une des disciplines les plus importantes pour les Aurors dans leur travail._

_**4. Sortilèges des Eléments et sortilèges à éléments**_

_Dans cette partie, il sera important de bien différencier les sortilèges que l'on nomme sortilèges des Eléments, qui est une catégorie particulière de sortilèges, des sortilèges à éléments qui concernent ou utilisent simplement les éléments, mais qui ne constituent pas à proprement parler une catégorie de sortilèges._

_**4.1. Différenciation entre ces deux types de sortilèges**_

_4.1.1. Rappeler quels sont les quatre éléments principaux. _

_4.1.2. Peut-on réaliser un sortilège des Eléments sans la présence proche de l'élément concerné ? _

_4.1.3. Pour réaliser des sortilèges à éléments, tel que le sortilège de la Fontaine, par exemple, faut-il nécessairement qu'il y ait l'élément concerné à proximité ? Expliquer alors en quoi cet exemple touche un élément en particulier qui est à préciser. _

_**4.2. Etude du sortilège d'Embrasement**_

_4.2.1. Quelle est la formule du sortilège d'Embrasement ? _

_4.2.2. Donner cinq situations de combat durant lesquelles une utilisation du sortilège d'Embrasement est très efficace. _

_4.2.3. Expliquer les nombreux intérêts du sortilège d'Embrasement. _

_4.2.4. Expliquer comment annuler un sortilège d'Embrasement sur soi-même (donner quatre sortilèges en particulier ainsi que les incantations), et quels sont les moyens classiques d'annuler un sortilège qui ne fonctionnent pas sur lui. _

_4.2.5. Donner un sortilège très simple, et qui n'est pas un sortilège des Eléments mais un sortilège à éléments, et qui permet d'annuler un sortilège d'Embrasement effectué sur un de vos alliés, ainsi que son incantation. Expliquer également pourquoi il vaut mieux l'utiliser dans cette situation plutôt qu'un des quatre sortilèges énoncés précédemment. _

_4.2.6. Le sortilège d'Embrasement est-il un sortilège des Eléments ? Justifier. _

_**4.3. Etude du sortilège du Cocon d'Eau**_

_**Document : le sortilège du Cocon d'Eau, extrait de La Magie de l'Eau.**_

_Le sortilège du Cocon d'Eau est un sortilège qui permet de faire apparaître autour de soi une sorte de cocon constitué d'eau. _

_Pour le réaliser, il faut être à proximité d'une source d'eau et utiliser l'incantation _inaquus coconem_. L'eau va ainsi être aspirée pour venir former ce cocon. _

_Ce sortilège est très efficace pour empêcher tous les sortilèges constitués de feu, ainsi que pour certains autres sortilèges faibles. Mais il ne permet cependant pas d'attaquer sans le briser._

_Le sortilège du Cocon d'Eau est-il un sortilège des Eléments ? Justifier. _

_**5. Sortilèges et maléfices **_

_5.1. Rappeler à quel niveau on peut différencier un sortilège d'un maléfice. Rappeler cette différence. _

_5.2. Peut-on vraiment qualifier les effets magiques de sortilèges ou de maléfices. Expliquer et donner un exemple. _

_5.3. Quelqu'un de « bon » peut-il ainsi utiliser la Magie Noire sans devenir « mauvais » ? _

_**6. Prélèvement de jus de Cactus Roux **_

_**Document : schématisation d'un Cactus Roux**_

_Le schéma ci-dessus représente un Cactus Roux, dont le pot et les racines ont été coupés transversalement. (Remarque : les couleurs ne sont pas respectées)._

_**6.1. Propriétés du jus de Cactus Roux**_

_Quelle est l'utilisation principale du jus de Cactus Roux ? _

_**6.2. Méthode de prélèvement classique**_

_6.2.1. Donner les étapes de la méthode de prélèvement du jus de Cactus Roux donnée dans _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_, en précisant les précautions à prendre pour ne rien risquer. _

_6.2.2. A votre avis, cette méthode de prélèvement abîme-t-elle le Cactus, sachant que celui-ci fabrique du jus dès qu'on lui en enlève ? _

_**6.3. Autre méthode de prélèvement**_

_En réalité, il existe une autre méthode de prélèvement du jus de Cactus Roux, les sacs violets visibles sur la coupe présentée dans le document contiennent en fait le jus, qui est conduit jusqu'aux épines par des canaux non visibles sur le document._

_La première méthode ne permet cependant pas de prélever l'intégralité du jus de Cactus Roux. Il en existe ainsi un autre, décrite dans le document ci-dessous._

_**Document : méthode pour prélever l'intégralité du jus de Cactus Roux**_

_Pour prélever l'intégralité du jus de Cactus Roux, il faut le dépoter, puis lier le haut des poches violettes contenant le jus avec une ficelle, afin d'empêcher celui-ci de fuir. Ensuite, il faut sectionner les racines juste au-dessus des poches et les placer dans un seau. Pour récupérer le jus, il faut crever les poches en s'écartant le plus possible du seau pour éviter les projections de jus qui peuvent être dangereuses et enlever le reste des poches pour ne garder que le jus._

_Cette méthode de prélèvement permet-elle de laisser en vie le Cactus ? _

_**7. Etude en vrac des moyens de lutte contre les plantes dangereuses **_

_Le but de cet exercice est d'étudier les moyens de lutter contre les plantes dangereuses, qu'ils soient spécifiques ou généraux._

_**7.1. Etude de quelques sortilèges spécifiques**_

_**7.1.1. Nénuxiques**_

_7.1.1.1. Décrire rapidement un Nénuxique (aspect et taille). _

_7.1.1.2. En quoi un Nénuxique est-il dangereux ? _

_7.1.1.3. Quel sortilège peut être efficace pour neutraliser un Nénuxique (on demande un sortilège spécifique à cette plante). Donner également son incantation. _

_**7.1.2. Cactus Empestifs**_

_7.1.2.1. Donner l'incantation permettant de faire exploser un Cactus Empestif. _

_7.1.2.2. Quelle précaution vaut-il mieux prendre lorsqu'on fait exploser un Cactus Empestif. Expliquer pourquoi. _

_**7.1.3. Lichens Souffleurs des Andes**_

_7.1.3.1. Donner le point faible du Lichen Souffleur des Andes. _

_7.1.3.2. Donner une incantation qui permet de faire apparaître un gaz suffisamment toxique pour rendre inoffensifs les Lichens Souffleurs des Andes. _

_7.1.3.3. Quel est l'inconvénient de ce sortilège du point de vue de la plante ?_

_**7.1.4. Rosier du Groenland**_

_7.1.4.1. Donner la faiblesse du Rosier du Groenland. _

_7.1.4.2. Donner ainsi un exemple de sortilège permettant de vaincre un Rosier du Groenland. _

_**7.2. Quelques moyens généraux de repousser des plantes maléfiques**_

_Parmi les quatre éléments, lequel en particulier craignent la majorité des plantes ? _

_En général, il est intéressant de connaître des puissants sortilèges utilisant l'élément que les plantes craignent. Mais certaines peuvent cependant y résister, d'où l'importance d'une connaissance spécifique des moyens de lutte contre chaque plante. Ainsi, au cours des prochaines séances de cours de botanique, on étudiera parallèlement les moyens généraux de lutter contre les plantes maléfiques ainsi que les moyens spécifiques._

_**8. Philtre de Confusion : ingrédients et leurs propriétés**_

_8.1. A quelle période de l'année faut-il ramasser la racine d'asphodèle pour qu'elle ait des propriétés d'antidote au Philtre de Confusion ?_

_8.2. Que risque-t-il de se produire si on la ramasse à une autre période de l'année ?_

_8.3. Quelle propriété acquiert le chou mordeur de Chine lorsqu'il a macéré un cycle de Lune complet dans de l'eau._

_8.4. Quel est l'effet de son ajout au Philtre de Confusion ?_

_8.5. Comment peut-on reconnaître que l'on y a ajouté cet ingrédient ?_

_**- Fin de l'épreuve -**_

Alors que Harry était en plein dans la quatrième partie, Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle, paniquée en voyant les copies sur la table, ils n'avaient en effet pas été prévenus qu'il y aurait une épreuve théorique, même si les professeurs avaient bien insisté pour qu'ils apprennent la théorie.

Pourtant, Harry ne trouvait pas vraiment l'épreuve difficile, et même s'il trouvait qu'il avait répondu assez maladroitement à certaines questions, il avait toujours donné l'essentiel sans détailler plus que ce qui était nécessaire.

De temps à autres, il jetait un œil vers Hermione, qui malgré la panique, ne cessait d'écrire, sans avoir touché au repas que lui avait apporté l'elfe. Elle n'avait sûrement même pas remarqué qu'il était là ni Harry.

Harry, lui, n'avait pas perdu de temps pour manger son repas lorsque l'elfe le lui avait apporté, surtout qu'il était vraiment succulent, et qu'ils avaient dû les préparer spécialement pour que les élèves épuisés retrouvent un maximum de forces.

Lorsqu'il quitta la salle au bout des trois heures trente épuisantes, il regarda où en était Hermione et vit qu'elle était dans la troisième partie, elle avait pourtant déjà écrit plus qu'Harry sur le total de l'épreuve.

Mais cela ne le décourageait pas car il savait que l'essentiel était de répondre à la question, bien qu'en rajouter ne pouvait pas le pénaliser tant que ce n'était pas faux. Il n'avait de plus laissé aucune question de côté pour cause d'oubli et il s'attendait à avoir une bonne note.

Il prendrait bien sûr soin de remercier Hermione lorsqu'elle sortirait car elle avait insisté la veille pour qu'ils révisent sérieusement comme s'ils allaient avoir un examen théorique.

Lorsqu'il sortit, il fit un clin d'œil à Ron qui était arrivé juste après Hermione, et qui était occupé à dévorer son repas.

Le professeur Tofty récupéra sa copie et commença à la lire par curiosité.

Harry sortit alors de la Grande Salle par l'entrée, Neville arriva et Harry lui tapa sur l'épaule pour l'encourager.

Il décida finalement d'aller retrouver Fumseck et Dobby pour profiter enfin d'un court moment de détente et de tranquillité.


	52. La bibliothèque Dirk Dawlish

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 52 : LA BIBLIOTHEQUE DIRK DAWLISH**

Dans l'appartement, il n'y avait personne, Giny n'était toujours pas rentrée de son examen, et Harry pensa qu'elle devait avoir des difficultés.

L'examen des sixième année se déroulait en effet dans les cachots, et pour ceux qui ne connaissaient pas quelques sortilèges supplémentaires comme Harry, chaque examen pratique était une épreuve très difficile.

De plus Harry, les sixième année devaient certainement avoir la même épreuve que celle que les septième année avaient eu la semaine précédente, à quelques détails près, et elle était très éprouvante.

Il était maintenant presque seize heures et Harry avaient décidé de rester ici pour attendre Ron et Hermione qui n'étaient pas loin derrière lui.

Il avait ainsi pu ressortir le livre que lui avait donné Octave Melodge sur les Phénix. Il avait continué de le lire un peu en vrac, lisant certains passages de la fin, puis revenant au début. Il avait ainsi commencé à lire le chapitre sur la communication entre le sorcier et son Phénix Conjugué, pour comprendre ce qu'Hermione lui avait un jour expliqué sur la possibilité du Phénix de lancer le sortilège auquel pense son sorcier Conjugué.

Le livre indiquait qu'il fallait pour cela que le lien entre le sorcier et le Phénix soit déjà fort, mais surtout varié. En fait, il ne devait pas être un simple lien de pensée, il devait aussi toucher les sentiments mais surtout la Magie. Et Harry n'était pas sûr que son lien magique avec Fumseck soit aussi fort que son lien de pensée. Cependant, le livre disait que les deux étaient liés et que développer un de ces liens devait immanquablement développer l'autre à force d'entraînement.

Sinon, pour le développer indépendamment, le sorcier devait absolument utiliser sa Magie en utilisant la détermination du Phénix, afin que ce dernier puisse la concevoir alors qu'il connaît plus naturellement sa Magie propre.

Oh Harry ! dit soudain Hermione, ouvrant brusquement la porte de l'appartement alors qu'il était toujours en train de lire le livre. Dobby glissa de la chaise à côté de lui et Fumseck émit un cri aigu.

Qu'est-c'qui s'passe ? demanda Harry, surpris.

C'est horrible, vraiment horrible, tu te rends compte que le professeur Tofty m'a arraché la feuille des mains ! j'en étais seulement à la question 7.1.3.3, si seulement j'avais eu le temps au moins de finir ma réponse, non seulement je n'aurais pas les points sur la suite, mais en plus j'aurais été incomplète sur cette question, et puis je suis certaine de m'être embrouillée à la question 1.4.3., j'hésitais à rentrer dans le blockhaus, et puis finalement j'ai mis non, mais je suis certaine qu'il fallait mettre oui, car sinon la question aurait été plus précise, mais en même temps, cet Eruptif, il aurait tout explosé, et les autres, comment ils vont faire, ils ne connaissaient pas ces créatures, Maugrey a dû s'imaginer qu'après l'attaque ils auraient dû s'informer, il va être en colère, et puis la troisième partie, tu te rends compte, les questions étaient très techniques, on n'avait pas révisé ça, c'était plus de l'intuition, mais je n'ai jamais d'intuition, c'est toujours à cause de ça que je rate les épreuves importantes, et toi Harry, pourquoi t'es-tu jeté dans cette eau, il y avait la pierre à côté, il fallait s'en servir, et puis la question revenait après dans l'épreuve, oh ! mais c'est horrible, l'incantation du sortilège de Transfert, je crois que j'ai oublié de la mettre, ils la dem… quoi que non, ils ne la demandaient pas, c'est bizarre, j'espère que je n'ai pas oublié de lire une page du sujet, et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de manger, l'épreuve était extraordinairement longue, que va dire Maugrey ? je n'ai même pas lue la partie huit, s'il y avait des questions importantes dedans, je ne vais même pas avoir un A, tu t'imagines avoir un P, et comment je vais faire pour l'orientation, tu crois que le professeur Maugrey va encore vouloir de moi après ça, c'est fichu, j'espère au moins que Ronnie chérie a réussi, il s'en est tellement bien sorti durant l'épreuve, contrairement à moi, je me suis faite piquer par un cactus dans la salle de la fontaine, heureusement que j'ai rapidement utilisé un sortilège de Caillotisation, la blessure s'est guérie de justesse, j'aurais dû m'en douter qu'il ne fallait pas s'y frotter, et puis finalement, il suffisait de détruire cette fontaine, c'était pourtant évident, on voyait bien qu'elle n'avait pas de fond et puis elle était là en plein milieu, elle ne pouvait pas servir à rien, finalement, ce sortilège de Fragmentation était utile pour l'épreuve, ils ne nous demandaient pas bêtement de détruire des murs… c'était la fontaine, et à propos du mur avec les Filets du Diable, tu t'en es vachement bien sorti, j'ai mis énormément de temps à le passer, Ron m'a même doublé à cet endroit, j'étais épuisée à la fin et le Filet du Diable a failli m'étrangler, et quelqu'un m'a tiré le pied, Maugrey n'a même pas vu, c'est scandaleux, mais on a quand même été les meilleurs tous les trois, sur la fin, on les a semés, mais quand je suis sortie de l'épreuve, ils devaient presque tous être arrivés, et Ginny, tu crois qu'elle s'ooooooh ! tu as vu Trelawney, je suis sûr que Maugrey l'a ensorcelée de force, bien sûr je n'ai pas été assez idiote pour aller respirer sa pourriture, quand même…

Moi oui… coupa Harry.

Hermione s'arrêta, essoufflée par sa longue phrase sans avoir entendu la réponse de Harry.

Que disais-tu, Harry ?

Je disais que moi oui, j'ai d'abord respiré la vapeur, et puis j'ai vite arrêté, je savais que c'était un piège, en fait.

QUOI ! s'exclama-t-elle, restant bouche bée. Oh non, Harry, ne me dis pas que toi non plus tu as raté l'épreuve, tu aurais dû réussir au moins ça, enfin, tu as toujours su que cette femme n'est qu'une imposteur, et le reste, tu as réussi ?

Oui, j'ai bien réussi, je pense juste que je suis allé un peu trop vite dans la rivière, j'aurais dû faire plus attention et me reculer pour utiliser la pierre en voyant cette eau rouge, sinon le reste s'est bien passé.

Ca me rassure, mais quand même, je suis sûre que Maugrey va être très déçu, je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on se rattrape, on a intérêt à avoir des bonnes notes la prochaine fois, je pense que je ne vais même pas avoir vingt-cinq points…

Ne t'inquiète pas et regarde plutôt ça, lui dit Harry en lui tendant le livre qu'il lisait.

Hermione prit le livre et se plongea dans le passage que Harry lisait. Elle dévora ensuite presque tout le chapitre en une dizaine de minutes, alors que Harry avait passé presque deux heures à le lire tranquillement ainsi que le chapitre suivant qui traitait de la Magie propre aux Phénix, tentant de bien comprendre ce qu'il lisait.

Très intéressant, dit-elle après avoir terminé le chapitre. C'est une bonne idée de t'occuper de ça, je pense que Fumseck et toi, vous pouvez augmenter mutuellement vos pouvoirs, ça se voit déjà que vous êtes plus fort, j'avais déjà lu ce passage-là, maintenant tu dois bien comprendre, avec tout ce que t'a appris Abelforth, tout n'est qu'une affaire d'échange de rayonnements, ta pensée et celle de Fumseck sont déjà maintenant reliées sans cesse par une sorte de lien qui canalise les rayonnements magiques, vous vous échangez en fait énormément de potentiels magiques, qui vous servent à augmenter vos pouvoirs. Mais il est possible d'en faire de même entre vos Magies respectives, bien qu'elles soient de nature différente, ça vous permettra d'être beaucoup plus synchronisés et de faire de la Magie beaucoup plus forte, une Magie très peu connue ce qui sera un énorme atout. Et il est vrai que le lien de la pensée peut aider à ça, puisqu'il est très connu que la Magie peut se fixer à la pensée, pas naturellement bien sûr, mais il existe un sortilège pour favoriser cette fixation mais j'ai oublié son nom, Abelforth t'en dira plus…

Dobby sait faire ça, oh oui, Dobby veut aider Harry Potter ! dit l'elfe qui avait enfin pris l'habitude de ne plus appeler Harry « Maître ».

Ah oui ? demanda Hermione.

Dobby sait faire plein de choses, ses ancêtres lui ont appris de la Magie très difficile ! Et Mr Abelforth avait dit que Dobby aiderait Harry Potter pour son entraînement. Dobby en est tout honoré, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant aux pieds de Harry. La Magie des elfes est très différente de la Magie des sorciers, mais la Magie des elfes peut aider à augmenter la Magie du sorcier !

Ce fut maintenant au tour de Ron de revenir de l'examen, l'air content de lui.

Ronnie, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Hermione inquiète, se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

Plutôt bien, répondit Ron, mais on ne va pas parler de ça maintenant que c'est fini…

Très bien, dans ce cas on va aller à la bibliothèque, j'ai une recherche à faire.

A la bibliothèque ? demanda Ron, surpris.

Oui, c'est important ! Demain, on n'aura sûrement pas le temps, et puis je parie que Harry va consacrer son après-midi au Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ?

Ah oui, dit Harry, dont le Quidditch était complètement sorti de son esprit.

Bien sûr, donc on va y aller maintenant, c'est pour une recherche importante, j'ai lu ça dans le même livre qu'un livre qui évoquait les vous-savez-quoi.

Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait des Horcruxes et apparemment Ron aussi.

Ils descendirent ainsi à la bibliothèque de Poudlard qui n'avait jamais été aussi déserte. Ainsi, lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, ils étaient les seuls avec Mme Pince qui les regarda entrer d'un air bizarre, montrant clairement qu'elle les trouvait suspects. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que des élèves viennent à la bibliothèque directement à la sortie des examens.

Et c'est quoi exactement ? demanda Harry. Je veux dire, où tu l'as lu ? Et ça s'appelle comment ?

J'ai lu dans la Salle du Phénix (elle avait baissé la voix afin que Mme Pince n'entende même pas qu'elle avait parlé) un livre dans lequel une certaine « légende des Clordes » était évoquée, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Je ne suis pas sûr non plus que ça ait un rapport avec les vous-savez-quoi, mais il est clair qu'il y avait un rapport avec l'immortalité…

Et c'est si urgent que ça ? demanda Harry.

Oui… et puis vous n'avez qu'à m'aider et ça ira plus vite, on devrait trouver ça dans les livres anciens qui parlent d'histoire de la Magie…

C'est de l'histoire de la Magie ! s'exclama Ron, choqué.

Oui, répondit Hermione sur un ton sec.

Et pourquoi tu lis ça ? Tu devrais être contente d'en être débarrassée ! lui rappela Ron.

Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, vous vous rendrez bien vite compte qu'on aura justement besoin de _ça_, un retour aux sources de notre communauté nous permettrait de mieux comprendre son évolution. Il y a beaucoup de choses _très_ importantes mais on verra ça plus tard (elle se tourna vers Harry). Pour l'instant je rassemble des informations, mais tu verras ensuite que ça te servira.

Des choses importantes ? demanda-t-il, surpris que l'histoire de la Magie puisse lui avoir un jour une utilité quelconque.

Tu verras bien, répondit Hermione sur un ton vague. Mais en attendant, j'aimerais que l'on fasse notre recherche, rien que le nom, ça promet d'être passionnant…

Elle tourna dans l'allée qui contenait les livres les moins lus de la bibliothèque, ceux qui traitaient d'histoire de la Magie. En fait, Hermione avait lu plus de livres à elle seule dans cette allée que l'ensemble des élèves depuis la fondation de l'école.

Les livres étaient tous différents, de taille variée et de formes variées. Le seul point commun était qu'ils étaient très usés par le temps. La lumière avait éclairci leurs couvertures de cuir et la plupart du temps, les titres étaient effacés ou illisibles.

Harry aurait préféré ne pas avoir à les toucher pour éviter d'en faire tomber les pages qui tenaient miraculeusement liées par des reliures rongées, afin d'éviter de subir la colère de Mme Pince, l'abominable bibliothécaire.

Enfin, Harry se demandait comment ils pourraient trouver ce qu'ils voulaient parmi des livres sans titres. Cependant, Hermione ne rencontrait pas ce problème. Elle avait déjà pris un livre qui étaient à peine légèrement plus grand que son voisin de gauche et l'avait ouvert en plein milieu.

Il n'y avait que du texte découpé en de très longs paragraphes et il aurait été difficile d'y trouver quoi que ce soit.

Je ne l'ai pas lu entièrement, dit-elle… il me semble qu'il me restait une partie du milieu…

Comment fais-tu pour reconnaître les livres ? demanda Harry.

C'est très simple, ils ne bougent jamais de place, ici. Donc il n'est pas difficile de savoir où est tel ou tel livre, expliqua-t-elle tout en feuilletant le livre.

Elle fronça les sourcils et referma brusquement le livre, envoyant un nuage de poussière autour d'elle.

Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit là-dedans… Vous devriez chercher, dit-elle en voyant que Harry et Ron se contentaient de la regarder bêtement.

Elle prit deux autres livres et en donna un à chacun.

Après une demi-heure de recherche, Harry avait appris beaucoup de choses, notamment que l'un des Ministres de la Magie d'Angleterre avait remporté au XIIe siècle le tournoi de décapitation d'elfes de maison, chose qu'il s'était bien gardé de révéler à Hermione.

Mais les recherches n'en avaient pas pour autant avancé.

C'est hallucinant ! se lamenta Hermione prise en défaut une rare fois de plus par la bibliothèque. Ce n'est quand même pas dans l'_Historique des Contes des Noirceurs_, j'espère…

Et pourquoi on n'irait pas à la bibliothèque du Ministère ? proposa Harry.

Hermione ne percuta pas car elle avait déjà pris un autre livre encore plus couvert de poussière que tous les autres, qui avait laissé sortir – à la plus grande horreur de Ron – une araignée velue qui était descendue jusqu'au sol par un fil avant de finir écrasée sous la chaussure d'Harry.

Que disais-tu ? demanda Hermione.

Je disais qu'on devrait peut-être aller à la bibliothèque du Ministère, répéta Harry.

Ben oui, mais quelle idiote, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant ! la bibliothèque Dirk Dawlish, je voulais y aller en plus… si cet examen ne me l'avait pas fait oublier… Vous pensez qu'on peut y aller ?

Normalement oui. Je croyais qu'elle était faite pour nous ? demanda Harry.

On y va tout de suite, alors, pendant qu'on a un peu de temps libre, car ensuite, durant la semaine, on sera encore débordés, je suis certaine que notre examen de samedi prochain sera encore plus difficile, avec la semaine que nous réservent les professeurs, et nos résultats catastrophiques à celui-ci…

On n'aura jamais de week-end libre ? coupa Ron.

Non, bien sûr, je te rappelle qu'à la fin de l'année, nous passons les ASPIC ! Et je suppose que la prochaine fois, nous aurons encore des examens théoriques, on a fait beaucoup de choses déjà, je pense que les professeurs devraient nous proposer des épreuves du type de celles qui nous seront posées aux nouvelles épreuves d'ASPIC, je pense que Maugrey nous en dira plus quant à l'épreuve d'hier, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment dans le style des épreuves d'ASPIC. Si j'étais eux, je pense que je mettrai une partie sur les Philtres de Confusion, ça mêle plusieurs disciplines…

C'était justement la partie huit, dit Harry.

Quoi ! oh non mais c'est une catastrophe, c'est tellement important…

C'était juste trois ou quatre questions, coupa de suite Harry, et là ça ne touchait que les potions, rien d'autre.

Oui mais quand même, c'était la seule partie qui concernait les potions, j'espère que Maugrey ne va rien dire au professeur Slughorn, il pourrait croire que je me désintéresse des potions…

Allons à la bibliothèque, dit Harry pour la faire taire.

Euh oui… j'aimerais bien que l'on trouve quelque chose sur ces Clordes, vous pensez que c'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Aucune idée, répondit Harry.

Ca doit être des créatures très dangereuses, dit Ron.

Vraiment ?

Elle rangea ses livres dans son sac et pressa Harry et Ron pour qu'ils se dépêchent.

Je pense que tant qu'on y est, on a intérêt à passer notre soirée là-bas, il doit y avoir tellement de choses à voir, dit-elle sur un ton émerveillé.

Ron n'était pas très enjoué à l'idée d'aller passer une soirée à la bibliothèque mais tant qu'il était près d'Hermione, cela le contentait.

Les couloirs étaient toujours emplis de monde et les élèves faisaient beaucoup de bruit malgré le retour après les examens de la surveillance d'une partie des professeurs dans les couloirs. Maugrey et Mrs Bett étaient les plus impliqués dans ce travail et ils n'hésitaient pas à coincer les fauteurs de trouble en utilisant leurs méthodes particulières : Mrs Bett leur fonçait dessus avec son balai pour les rabattre vers Maugrey qui les stupéfixait.

Ainsi, beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient installés à la cafétéria pour assister en direct à ces courses-poursuites dans le couloir du troisième étage.

Cependant, les autres professeurs devaient être occupés à la correction des épreuves théoriques des examens, à moins que ce travail n'ait été confié aux examinateurs venus pour l'occasion. Enfin, l'organisation de la rentrée devenait urgente, puisqu'ils devraient commencer les programmes officiels dès le début de la semaine qui suivait, avec tout ce qui allait avec, c'est-à-dire les nouveaux emplois du temps, les conseils d'orientation…

La Porte à Transplaner qui menait au Hall de la Paix se trouvait dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie, et ils devaient s'y rendre en passant par le bureau des Aurors de Poudlard, au deuxième étage.

La pièce avait légèrement changé, on voyait que des personnes supplémentaires y travaillaient, et un bureau d'accueil y avait été installé, où travaillait une jeune sorcière qui était en train de dépouiller les nombreuses notes de services qui arrivaient à ce bureau. Derrière elle, Tonks discutait avec un autre Auror, ils étaient tous les deux de dos, penchés sur des grands parchemins que Harry, Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient pas voir.

Bonjour, c'est pour un témoignage ? demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire révélant des dents tordues et jaunies.

Elle avait des cheveux bruns bouclés coiffés de manière à lui donner une allure de gros champignon. Cependant sa voix était très douce et elle semblait très sympathique.

Un témoignage ? demanda Hermione.

Nous recueillons des témoignages en vue des procès, expliqua-t-elle.

Ah, euh non, nous souhaitons seulement nous rendre à la bibliothèque Dirk Dawlish pour…

Bien sûr, mais il faut vous adresser au bureau voisin, les conseillers d'orientation vous expliqueront tout.

Merci beaucoup et au revoir, conclut Hermione poliment sans avoir laissé dire un mot à Harry et Ron.

Elle entra ensuite dans le bureau voisin et Harry eut une expression d'horreur.

La tapisserie sur les murs était d'une couleur vert kaki, avec de larges bandes d'une couleur située entre le vert et le blanc. Des rideaux rose bonbon étaient placés aux fenêtres et les murs étaient ornés d'assiettes décorées avec des chattons qui gambadaient dedans, on aurait dit que les couleurs étaient étudiées spécialement pour donner un résultat le plus horrible possible.

Ombrage devait certainement y travailler par moments et elle avait visiblement déjà imposé son style.

Mais heureusement, elle n'était pas dans le bureau à ce moment là. Il y avait seulement une sorcière âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années, un peu replète. Elle portait un long chapeau pointu noir et qui penchait un peu vers sa gauche, au-dessus de longs cheveux gris.

Bonjour, nous souhaiterions nous rendre à la bibliothèque Dirk Dawlish pour une recherche, expliqua Hermione.

Bonjour, répondit la sorcière d'une voix forte et grave. Vous êtes les premiers à le demander, le Ministre va être content, nous n'avions pas encore explicitement proposé aux élèves les visites mais la bibliothèque vous est bien ouverte. Je vous demande juste de laisser votre nom sur ce parchemin et de signer, vous signerez à nouveau lorsque vous reviendrez.

Une armoire derrière s'ouvrit et un parchemin en sortit, volant à travers la pièce pour venir se poser sur le bureau devant eux après s'être enroulé sur lui-même, avoir comme rebondit sur des coussins invisibles au milieu des airs, puis déroulé.

Hermione signa la première, suivie de Ron et Harry.

Très bien, dit la sorcière en récupérant le parchemin.

Harry remarqua qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers son front pour se confirmer qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Le gardien va vous y conduire.

Elle les accompagna dans la pièce où était placée la Porte à Transplaner, en passant sous une porte qui était cachée par les mêmes rideaux roses qu'il y avait devant les fenêtres.

Nestor, c'est pour le Hall de la Paix, explique leur le retour.

Très bien, suivez-moi, jeunes gens, dit l'un des deux hommes qui étaient dans la pièce.

Le dénommé Nestor, un sorcier aux cheveux gris très courts et qui atteignait pratiquement la soixantaine d'années, passa le premier par la Porte à Transplaner pour les inviter à le suivre.

Il y avait toujours beaucoup d'agitation au Département de la Lutte contre la Magie Noire et ils trouvèrent Scrimgeour en grande discussion avec Stridus Shiner devant le bureau de ce dernier.

Les premiers visiteurs de la bibliothèque ! annonça fièrement Nestor.

Ah, très bien, très bien… amusez-vous bien les jeunes, lança Scrimgeour machinalement sans regarder à qui il avait affaire.

Et il était de nouveau plongé dans une discussion sérieuse avec le Directeur du Département.

Il devrait y avoir très bientôt une Porte à Transplaner qui vous y conduira directement. Il faut convenir que ce n'est pour l'instant pas très pratique de passer ici… on a toujours peur de faire perdre du temps à quelqu'un… les gens parlent de choses très sérieuses. Mais vous allez voir, ça vaut vraiment le coup d'y aller.

Vous êtes Auror ? demanda Hermione alors qu'ils entraient dans un des ascenseurs qui venaient de s'ouvrir devant eux.

Non, j'avais échoué à ma formation d'Auror lorsque j'avais postulé à ce travail, et depuis j'ai travaillé à des petits boulots au Ministère. Maintenant, je suis accompagnateur des visiteurs du Département de la Lutte contre la Magie Noire, les allées et venues doivent être sans cesse surveillées ici, pour s'assurer que personne ne reste illégalement. Et je garde aussi la Porte à Transplaner lorsqu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de travail. Je transmets de temps en temps des messages, c'est toujours plus rapide et plus sûr que les notes de services, il arrive parfois qu'elles se perdent parce que la personne a mal indiqué le destinataire. Par exemple les notices qui sont envoyées à Twalett finissent toujours dans les toilettes…

Tous les trois lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur.

Twalett dirige le Bureau de Coordination des Forces Internationales de Lutte contre la Magie Noire, il est haut placé au Ministère… Donc il préfère que je lui transmette les informations plutôt que de devoir aller les chercher dans les toilettes, c'est parfois gênant quand les informations sont hautement confidentielles. Mais sinon, je ne fais pas grand-chose, il n'y a pas beaucoup de travail en ce moment, j'en aurai plus lorsque le Hall de la Paix sera plus connu. Il faudrait que le Ministère en face la publicité, il serait dommage que tous ces investissements ne servent pas pleinement. Malheureusement, on ne peut plus compter sur la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Scrimgeour était furieux après les récents articles et le retour de Rita Sketter. Il a stoppé la collaboration avec eux et a demandé à ce que le Département de l'Information se dépêche de publier le premier numéro du _Londonien_, le futur journal du Ministère. Ils commencent directement avec une édition spéciale, c'est pour ça que ça prend du temps, mais au moins, elle sera très complète, j'ai hâte de la voir…

Quand est-ce que la parution viendra ? demanda Hermione.

Ils venaient maintenant d'arriver dans le hall qui était très bruyant ce qui changeait de l'ambiance habituelle des samedis et dimanches où le Ministère était déserté.

Les Portes à Transplaner qui menaient au Hall de la Paix et au Chemin de Traverse, placées exactement en face du bureau d'accueil qui était désormais à nouveau tenu par deux sorciers, étaient en libre accès. Elles étaient cependant sous la surveillance de trois Aurors qui étaient assis côté à côté sur des chaises de jardin placées entre les deux Portes.

Ils discutaient assez joyeusement tout en surveillant chaque personne qui empruntait les Portes.

Le Hall de la Paix était maintenant plein de vie. Les salles sur le mur de gauche, qui étaient vides lors de l'inauguration, se remplissaient petit à petit par des commerces.

Certains étaient déjà aménagés entièrement et leur ouverture était imminente. D'autres étaient en cours d'aménagement et une sorcière était en train de fixer l'enseigne de son magasin de remèdes magiques.

Pour la parution… c'est très bientôt…, répondit Nestor sur un ton absent, marchant devant eux. Regardez ! un marchand de journaux s'installe, leur dit-il, c'est une excellente initiative du Ministre, il a absolument tenu à ce qu'une telle boutique soit installée ici, pour permettre le développement des petits journaux et magazines moins connus. Il n'y en avait pas au Chemin de Traverse car cela ne servait presque à rien et que personne n'aurait voulu se lancer dans ce travail, mais les gens ne peuvent pas connaître les différents journaux s'ils se contentent de se faire livrer par hibou la _Gazette_ tous les matins.

Harry essaya de voir quel genre de journaux différents de la _Gazette_ il existait et releva surtout l'existence d'un grand nombre de magazines très spécialisés dans la cuisine sorcière, le Quidditch, les divertissements…

C'est une excellente initiative ! conclut Hermione qui aurait bien voulu visiter le magasin si elle en avait eu le temps.

Ils traversèrent entièrement le Hall de la Paix, passant sous l'horloge géante puis devant la fontaine située entre les deux arches de l'entrée de la bibliothèque.

Ils entrèrent et Nestor les conduisit au bureau d'accueil, où travaillaient côte à côté cinq sorcières et sorciers.

Il alla voir la sorcière qui était installée tout à droite du bureau.

Bonjour Kessy ! voici les premiers visiteurs de Poudlard !

Salut, génial, on va pouvoir tester les badges, ravie de vous accueillir à la bibliothèque, jeunes gens.

Kessy était en train de lire _Sorcière Hebdo_ à son bureau, ayant l'air de ne jamais avoir vraiment beaucoup de travail.

Ce que Harry retint le plus dans son apparence était ses grosses lunettes rondes qui lui donnaient un aspect de poisson rouge qui les regardait à travers un bocal.

Je te laisse t'en occuper, Kessy, on se retrouve au Chaudron à midi, reprit Nestor.

Oui, à tout à l'heure, répondit-elle d'une voix de gorge.

Elle se retourna vers eux et les observa tour à tour.

Harry Potter ? demanda-t-elle après avoir examiné Harry, le contemplant d'un regard admiratif.

Oui, répondit Harry, c'est moi.

Et vous ?

Hermione Granger, répondit Hermione.

Et…

Ron Weasley.

Aha, bien sûr, je m'en doutais un peu, le fils d'Arthur, je le connais très bien, je travaillais dans le même Département que lui il y a quelques années, mais nous avons ensuite tous les deux changé. Très bien, je vous donne un badge, il faut que vous l'accrochiez sur votre poitrine. Vous viendrez le rendre dès que vous souhaitez rentrer.

Elle sortit trois badges d'une des armoires derrière elle et leur en tendit un à chacun.

C'était des gros badges rouges, de forme ronde, sur lesquels était imprimée la lettre « P » de couleur noire. Harry les trouvait un peu trop simples.

S'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous nous indiquer où se trouvent les livres d'Histoire de la Magie ? demanda Hermione alors que la sorcière cherchait quelque chose sous son bureau.

Pardon ? demanda-t-elle, croyant avoir halluciné.

Aucune jeune fille normale n'aurait demandé où se trouvaient les livres d'Histoire de la Magie.

Je voulais savoir où se trouvent les livres d'Histoire de la Magie, répéta Hermione.

Au troisième étage… mais justement, j'allais vous donner un plan si vous voulez vous épargner la lecture du gros livre.

Elle sortit plusieurs parchemins de la taille d'une carte postale.

Vous en voulez un chacun ? demanda-t-elle.

Non, merci, un seul suffira pour cette visite, on a déjà le _gros livre_, répondit Hermione sur un ton froid, n'appréciant pas la critique de ce livre.

Très bien, très bonne visite, leur souhaita Kessy avec un sourire, en lui tendant le petit plan.

Celui-ci indiquait en effet que l'Histoire de la Magie se trouvait au troisième étage de la bibliothèque.

La première impression qu'ils avaient eue de la bibliothèque se confirmait, c'était un endroit grandiose, à l'architecture particulière réussie, jusque dans ses moindres détails.

Pour y entrer, il fallait contourner le bureau d'accueil, placé au cœur du plus grand hall que Harry n'avait jamais vu.

Un très large escalier descendant, composé d'une dizaine de petites marches avec des rampes en or, permettait d'accéder au rez-de-chaussée immense qui faisait la taille d'un terrain de Quidditch. De grandes étagères robustes en bois foncé étaient remplies de milliers de livres qui firent apparaître des larmes de joie dans les yeux d'Hermione.

Il y avait une allée principale, large d'une dizaine de mètres, au centre de laquelle il y avait plusieurs salons composés de fauteuils confortables pour y lire, ainsi que de tables de travail.

Les différentes catégories de livres étaient indiquées par des lettres en or qui flottaient en ondulant et en se retournant sur elles-mêmes au dessus des différentes allées de la bibliothèque. Pour chaque catégorie, l'écriture principale était indiquée en anglais, mais il y avait en dessous la traduction en une foultitude d'autres langues.

La salle avait en fait une forme d'amphithéâtre, il y avait trois autres balcons de plus en plus petits qui cerclaient les murs de la bibliothèque, soutenus par des gigantesques colonnes de marbre. Le plafond semblait tenir comme par Magie et des fenêtres magiques y avaient été installés, faisant parvenir de grands faisceaux d'une puissante lumière qui se reflétait sur toutes les objets en or de la bibliothèque.

Au centre du hall, un grand panneau représentait un plan de la bibliothèque et des flèches indiquaient que l'accès principal aux étages se trouvait sur la droite.

Ils s'y dirigèrent et passèrent sous une grande arche qui donnait sur une salle circulaire. Un large escalier était fixé le long du mur et montait en pente douce jusqu'au sommet de la bibliothèque.

Sinon, on pouvait accéder aux étages en empruntant des ascenseurs dorés, situés en face d'eux. Le tout était largement illuminé par le plafond, par une sorte de coupole magique qui montrait un beau soleil.

Etant donnée la grandeur du lieu, on avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait personne et les pas des visiteurs résonnaient fortement dans cet immense espace. Pourtant, de nombreuses personnes la visitaient, certaines venant probablement d'autres communautés magiques, au vu de leurs tenues vestimentaires et de leurs paroles incompréhensibles.

A peine ils appuyèrent sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, celui-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une cage entièrement vitrée.

L'ascenseur monta en flèche au troisième étage en vibrant si fort qu'ils faillirent tous les trois tomber. Cependant, face à la courte durée de la montée, cet inconvénient était supportable.

L'ascenseur les déposa ainsi sur le même palier où arrivait le grand escalier. De l'autre côté d'une grande arche, il y avait le troisième étage.

Il semblait tout aussi immense que ceux d'en dessous, bien qu'il fût pourtant plus petit. Il faisait tout le tour de la salle, tel une grande couronne fixée aux murs. Il était très bien éclairé par les fenêtres magiques du plafond et un grand panneau indiquait les directions à suivre pour trouver chaque catégorie de livre.

Ainsi, la partie consacrée à l'histoire de la Magie se trouvait sur la partie gauche de la bibliothèque.

A cet endroit, les murs n'étaient fait que de roche et on voyait vraiment que la bibliothèque n'était en fait qu'une immense grotte aménagée. L'endroit était merveilleux et il y avait même une cascade que l'on voyait couler dans une cavité parallèle creusée dans le mur, se jetant dans une fracture de la roche.

Au-dessus de l'allée principale qui longeait le mur, il y avait des panneaux dont les écritures en lettres magiques indiquaient le contenu des allées transversales de chaque partie de la bibliothèque.

Ils avaient ainsi traversé d'abord la partie contenant les livres de jardinerie magique, puis la cuisine magique, avant d'en arriver à l'Histoire de la Magie.

Le rayon était immense mais complètement désert. Au centre, il y avait un point de renseignement où était installée une sorcière qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer à mourir.

Bonjour, dit Hermione, pourriez-vous m'indiquer où je pourrais avoir des renseignements sur une certaine légende des Clordes, j'ai lu ça dans un livre mais elle était seulement évoquée et depuis je ne sais toujours pas ce que c'est.

Ah, la légende des Clordes, voyons, où est-ce que j'avais trouvé ça…, dit la sorcière en réfléchissant.

C'était une vieille femme qui semblait ne travailler que pour gagner un minimum afin d'avoir un peu d'argent supplémentaire pour sa retraite.

Bien sûr… c'est le récit de Théodore l'Ame Perdue, comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser avant, l'œuvre a été traduite au mois de juillet dernier et j'ai pu la lire en anglais, ce sont les deux derniers chapitres de ses aventures, venez voir…

Elle traversa l'étage de part en part, devant obligatoirement suivre sa forme arrondie, et entra dans la partie qui concernait la littérature du Moyen Age.

Il faut dire que ces derniers temps j'ai lu tellement de livres avec l'arrivée de cette bibliothèque, il y a des histoires vraiment merveilleuses. Par contre je ne sais pas vraiment où il est, on va demander à Myriam…

La sorcière du bureau d'information qui s'occupait de l'aile droite du troisième étage semblait s'ennuyer tout autant que sa collègue de l'aile gauche, et elle fut ravie elle aussi d'avoir un peu de compagnie et de travail.

Le récit de Théodore l'Ame Perdue, sais-tu où il est ?

Bien sûr, voilà enfin des jeunes gens intéressés, c'est très rare, vous savez !

Elle repartit dans l'allée principale et tourna dans le rayon où un panneau indiquait « nouveautés ».

Vous l'avez bien sûr ici en anglais mais je peux aussi vous le trouver en latin, en péruvien, en français, en népalais, en russe…

Non merci, l'anglais suffira, dit Hermione.

Très bien, bonne lecture ! dit-elle avec un large sourire.

Hermione s'installa dans le fauteuil le plus proche et commença par examiner le livre. Il était très épais, faisant plus de sept cent pages. La couverture était en cuir marron et le livre semblait tout neuf.

Sur la couverture, le titre était inscrit en relief dans le cuir, en caractères dorés, imitant une écriture à l'ancienne :

**Les aventures du chevalier Théodore l'Ame Perdue**

Anonyme

1043

Anonyme ? se demanda Hermione. Mais alors ce récit est inventé ?

Elle ouvrit le livre, alors que les deux sorcières avaient commencé une discussion en riant très fort, la plus vieille d'entre elle, celle de l'aile gauche, ayant un rire particulièrement communicatif.

Il y avait sur la première page un message d'un certain Buccelin que Hermione lut à haute voix.

_Ce livre est le récit exact et complet des aventures du chevalier Théodore l'Ame Perdue, les cinquante-sept premiers chapitres sont comme il aurait voulu qu'ils soient, mais les deux derniers chapitres sont tels que je les ai retrouvés sur ce qui restait de sa dépouille, en l'an 1043._

_Cette histoire est véridique, et ceux qui oseront en affirmer le contraire subiront la malédiction de Théodore, qui est resté preux chevalier jusqu'à ses derniers instants._

_Buccelin l'anonyme, ami de Théodore en son temps, 1043._

Comment est-il mort ? demanda Ron.

Je ne sais pas, je suppose que c'est à la fin, répondit Hermione.

Elle regarda les dernières pages du livre, il y avait un sommaire.

Regardez ! « _Chapitre cinquante-huit, pourquoi le chevalier Théodore part à la recherche des Clordes, Chapitre cinquante-neuf, comment les Clordes anéantissent le chevalier Théodore._ ». C'est exactement ce que nous voulions, les Clordes…

Mais tout cela n'est qu'une histoire, non ? demanda Harry. Enfin c'est un conte, rien ne dit que les Clordes existent et qu'elles ont anéanti ce Théodore…

Ce doit être des créatures terribles, dit Ron. Vous croyez qu'elles ressemblent à quoi ? A mon avis, elles ont des longues capes et ressemblent un peu à des grosses grenouilles avec des dents…

Ron, ce n'est pas marrant, tu t'imagines qu'elles ont tué ce pauvre Théodore, il faut voir si l'on peut emprunter le livre, j'ai envie de le lire entièrement, cette histoire peut être intéressante, si le livre date vraiment de l'an mille quarante-sept, il doit contenir beaucoup d'information sur la communauté magique médiévale, c'est justement ce à quoi je m'intéresse en ce moment.

Et ben moi non, dit Ron sur un ton sincère.

Hermione prit un air outré et marcha d'un pas résolu vers les deux sorcières, dont la plus vieille était encore en train de s'esclaffer.

Excusez-moi ?

Oui… dit la sorcière en se retournant.

Elle riait tellement qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. L'autre derrière s'était retournée car si elles se regardaient dans les yeux, on voyait qu'elles auraient toutes les deux explosé de rire, ce qui n'aurait pas paru très poli.

J'aimerais savoir s'il est possible d'emprunter ce livre, demanda Hermione.

Bien sûr, répondit la sorcière, pour cela vous devez vous abonner, ça coûte cinq Gallions pour pouvoir emprunter librement tous les livres, normalement c'est le droit d'entrer qui est à ce prix-là mais avec vos badges de Poudlard vous pouvez entrer gratuitement, cependant, les cinq Gallions vous sont quand même nécessaires pour pouvoir emprunter, et aussi pour pouvoir venir pendant les vacances…

Très bien, dit Hermione.

Elle sortit de sa poche une bourse qui contenait quelques grosses pièces en or.

Elle en donna exactement cinq à la seconde sorcière qui lui tendit la main.

Votre nom ? demanda-t-elle.

Hermione Granger, répondit Hermione.

Très bien, dit-elle après avoir écrit quelques mots sur un parchemin vierge, vous êtes inscrite, vous pourrez bien sûr emprunter tous les livres que vous voulez, et pas seulement dans cette partie de la bibliothèque.

Elle ensorcela le bout de parchemin avec sa baguette magique et celui-ci se transforma en un avion en papier qui s'envola et descendit par le centre de la salle pour aller jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

Le livre est donc _les aventures du Chevalier Théodore l'Ame Perdue_, je le note, et vous pouvez bien sûr emprunter autant de livres que vous le voulez. La durée de l'emprunt est normalement de deux semaines au maximum, mais vous pouvez toujours nous faire une demande pour emprunter sur une plus grande durée, deux semaines vous suffiront ?

Oui, merci, ça ira très bien.

Elle ajouta quelques mots sur un autre parchemin et l'envoya par la même méthode vers le rez-de-chaussée.

Je vous remercie, au revoir, dit Hermione.

Ils redescendirent ainsi vers le rez-de-chaussée, mais sans emprunter le même escalier. En passant, ils avaient découvert un petit escalier qui descendait au deuxième étage, en plein milieu des livres de la rubrique « traditions et artisanat ». Il débouchait dans la partie qui intéressait le plus Harry, les livres de la catégorie « lutte contre les forces du Mal ».

Vous ne voulez pas qu'on visite un peu ? demanda Hermione. Regardez ! Ces livres doivent être super intéressants.

Ils parcoururent rapidement les allées et à chaque fois Hermione se jetait sur les livres qu'elle voyait, et Harry et Ron devaient la forcer à les reposer afin de pouvoir continuer leur chemin.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent, tout au fond du deuxième étage, près d'une entrée grillagée et gardée par deux sorciers qui semblaient être des Aurors. Il y avait une pancarte qui indiquait :

_Les pires atrocités de la Magie Noire_

_Accès strictement interdit_

Cette pancarte refroidissait tout de suite énormément, la Magie Noire était suffisamment horrible en elle-même. Alors ces « pires atrocités » devaient être particulièrement horribles et justifiait bien la présence de ces deux Aurors.

Harry s'imagina que forcément un livre devait parler d'Horcruxes, et il était en effet sage de ne pas exposer leur existence au grand public.

Ils firent ainsi un tour rapide de cette immense bibliothèque, qui semblait extraordinairement complète, il y avait des livres qui traitaient de tous les domaines, dans toutes les langues, même si une grande majorité d'entre eux étaient écrits en anglais.

Ils retournèrent ainsi à l'accueil, d'où l'on voyait l'immense Hall de la Paix par la grande entrée.

L'horloge suspendue au plafond indiquait qu'il était déjà un peu plus de dix-neuf heures.

Nous rentrons à Poudlard, dit Hermione à la sorcière d'accueil.

Très bien, je préviens Nestor pour qu'il vienne vous accompagner.

Elle prit un parchemin doré et n'inscrivit rien dessus. D'un coup de baguette magique, il se transforma en un petit avion qui s'envola vers le Hall de la Paix à une vitesse fulgurante.

Sinon, nous avons bien reçu votre inscription à la bibliothèque et votre emprunt. Et vous, messieurs, voulez-vous vous inscrire ? demanda-t-elle à Ron et Harry.

La prochaine fois, répondit Harry, on n'avait pas pensé à prendre de l'argent, et Hermione n'en avait pas suffisamment pour payer une inscription de plus.

Très bien, dans ce cas…

Il y eut une petite explosion entre elle et tous les trois, et un nuage de paillettes dorées apparut, se dispersant rapidement.

Ah, Nestor a reçu le message, je disais donc qu'il va vous falloir attendre quelques instants le temps qu'il arrive…

Ils retournèrent ainsi à Poudlard, et à dix-neuf heures trente, ils étaient de retour dans leur appartement, où ils retrouvèrent Ginny.

J'ai eu la même épreuve que vous la semaine dernière ! dit-elle, mais je n'ai pas très bien réussi, je suis reste coincée dans le tunnel des plantes… mais ils nous ont dit que c'était normal car on n'avait pas vu comment faire, Luna a été éblouissante, elle a terminé première très largement, j'ai fini cinquième, et vous, c'était comment ?

Très difficile, dit Hermione, on a eu une épreuve théorique surprise après la course dans la Forêt… c'était très long…

Mais bon on s'en est quand même pas mal sortis, coupa Harry, on a été les meilleurs tous les trois normalement.

Cool…

Il faut qu'on lise ce livre avant le repas, dit Hermione, je pense qu'on a le temps de lire les deux derniers chapitres.


	53. La légende des Clordes

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 53 : LA LEGENDE DES CLORDES**

**Chapitre cinquante-huit**

Pourquoi le chevalier Théodore part à la recherche des Clordes

_Alors que je poursuivais mon voyage en Ecosse, la plus intéressante de mes aventures se présentait à moi. Je parcourais les bois sur Folipante, pour emprunter un raccourci que mon expérience me suggérait de prendre._

_Et c'est alors, que je l'avais trouvée, sanglotant doucement, âgée d'une vingtaine d'années tout au plus._

_Puis-je savoir ce qui vous met en ce trouble ? demandai-je._

_C'est l'Inquisiteur de l'Ordre des Montagneux ! Il a ordonné que l'on sacrifiât Eléonore, ma dernière fille._

_Elle montra l'une des ses filles qui jouait en toute innocence à la rivière avec ses deux sœurs plus grandes._

_Il veut calmer les Clordes, oh, aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît._

_Malheureusement, je crains que ce ne soit qu'un piège, dis-je. Les Clordes n'existent pas._

_Mais oui, je vous en supplie, elles existent, me répondit la demoiselle, en sanglotant. Si tout cela n'était pas vrai, l'Inquisiteur n'aurait pas tant insisté, c'est un homme bon, il agit pour notre bien ! Mais je suis sûr que vous pouvez faire quelque chose, Monsieur le Chevalier, et je ne veux pas contrarier l'Inquisiteur. Je le regrette maintenant, mais j'ai tenté de fuir lorsqu'il m'a annoncé cette triste nouvelle, et il a ordonné à sa cavalerie de me retrouver, il a dit qu'il me pendrait si je ne collaborais pas. Mais c'est un homme bon, il a peur que les Clordes ne se révoltent… mais pourquoi Eléonore ? Oh s'il vous plaît !_

_Je vais bien sûr faire tout ce que je peux pour vous porter secours, la noble tâche qui m'a été confiée est ma seule loi._

_Que comptez-vous faire ? demanda la jeune fille, avec une flamme d'espoir dans ses yeux._

_Nous allons d'abord faire ce qu'il demande et je vais me cacher pour les suivre et trouver où se cachent ces Clordes, et vous avez ma parole que ces satanées créatures recevront la rouste qu'elles méritent !_

_Mais monsieur le Chevalier, vous ne connaissez pas leur pouvoir, il ne faut pas les sous-estimer… dit-elle l'air terrifié._

_Je ne les sous-estime pas, mais ce sont elles qui ne doivent pas me sous-estimer, je suis Théodore l'Ame Perdue !_

_La jeune femme resta bouche bée, ce qui était prévisible, mais j'avais décidé de garder cet argument pour maintenant, afin d'être certain qu'elle disait la vérité, n'étant pas encore soumise à l'élan de joie que provoquerait ma rencontre._

_Théodore l'Ame Perdue ! Je suis sauvée !_

_Bien sûr, vous avez certainement déjà dû entendre parler de mes exploits._

_Oh oui, tout le monde en parle, ici, mais comment avez-vous vaincu le Chevalier de l'Ombre ?_

_J'ai rassemblé mon courage, convaincu que le bien l'emporterait._

_Mais vous n'avez pas eu peur de ce que l'on raconte sur lui ?_

_Non, je n'ai pas eu peur, je n'ai jamais peur, car je pense d'abord à libérer les opprimés, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois satisfaire à la mission qui m'incombe._

_Promettez-moi que vous sauverez Eléonore._

_Je vous le promets._

_De toute évidence, cette paysanne n'était qu'une Boudonne et elle ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était ma baguette magique qui m'avait permis de vaincre ce Chevalier ridicule, à la si mauvaise réputation._

_Cependant, le fait qu'elle était Boudonne m'intriguait. La légende que tout le monde connaissait postulait que seuls des sorciers pouvaient être sacrifiés._

_J'y avais réfléchi, et plusieurs explications me semblaient possibles. _

_Il était possible que la jeune Eléonore fût une sorcière, bien que personne ne l'eût su du fait de son jeune âge. Mais rien pour l'instant ne m'aurait permis de confirmer cette hypothèse._

_J'avais aussi pensé que tout n'était qu'un plan de l'Inquisiteur qui voulait tromper les Clordes, malgré les légendes qui couraient sur leurs pouvoirs. Cela aurait été idiot de sa part, mais l'improbable bénéfice aurait été grand pour lui, puisqu'il lui aurait suffi de sacrifier des Boudons au lieu de sacrifier des sorciers._

_Mais cela ne reflétait que sa lâcheté, et j'étais bien décidé à le lui faire regretter, une fois que je me serais débarrassé de ces Clordes._

_L'Inquisiteur de l'Ordre des Montagneux était en fait un puissant sorcier qui commandait la province des montagnes d'Ecosse, sous les ordres du Ministre de la Magie._

_Il était aussi bien connu des sorciers que des Boudons et était très respecté du fait de l'importance de ses pouvoirs, qu'il faisait respecter par sa cavalerie, et tous les sorciers savaient qu'il n'aimait pas les Boudons._

_Ainsi, ma seconde hypothèse ne me paraissait pas illogique, et je décidai de défendre cette paysanne, au nom de ma profession qui ne me commandait pas de ne servir que les sorciers._

_J'étais en effet convaincu que les sorciers ne pouvaient pas laisser leurs problèmes aux Boudons, et ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois que je venais en aide à des Boudons opprimés, comme vous l'avez vu à maintes reprises dans le début de mes aventures. Mais peu de sorciers pensaient ainsi, et beaucoup se croyaient supérieurs._

_L'Inquisiteur avait ordonné qu'Eléonore fût emmenée le lendemain dès l'aube de cette rencontre, et avait annoncé qu'elle serait sacrifiée le surlendemain, jour de la pleine Lune. Ainsi, j'arrivais juste à temps pour la sauver._

_Je passais donc la nuit avec cette paysanne qui me conduisait chez elle, non loin de cette forêt._

_Elle était prénommée Cunégonde et son mari n'était jamais revenu d'une excursion en forêt. _

_Elle vivait donc avec difficultés, mais élevant avec amours ses trois filles, leur donnant une éducation respectable._

_Malgré ma promesse qu'Eléonore serait sauvée, Cunégonde ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveuse, elle ne cessait de marmonner toute seule, elle ne pouvait pas rester assise sans se relever immédiatement et faire les cent pas._

_Je la consolais tout en m'occupant des trois filles qui jouaient près de la cheminée._

_Et durant la nuit, je savais qu'elle n'avait pas dormi, je l'avais vue regarder par la fenêtre, elle semblait contempler la Lune qui était presque un disque parfait._

_Finalement, le matin, je l'avais retrouvée endormie sur une chaise, dans la pièce principale de sa demeure._

_Rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de paniquer, le soleil s'était déjà levé et l'Inquisiteur n'était toujours pas venu. Cette attente était insupportable pour elle et pour les filles qui ne comprenaient pas l'objet de cette agitation._

_Il avait été décidé qu'Eléonore ne serait informée qu'au dernier moment, et que Cunégonde l'accompagnerait jusqu'au bout du voyage._

_Ainsi, je m'étais caché dans le bois, restant à bonne distance de la maison, mais ayant une vue parfaite sur les alentours._

_Finalement, le bruit de chevaux qui approchaient au galop se fit entendre, de plus en plus proche, et une charrette tirée par deux chevaux, dont l'intérieur était masqué par des rideaux arriva, accompagnée de deux cavaliers armés._

_Cunégonde sortit, avec tout juste quelques bagages, et ses trois filles qui étaient apeurées par l'arrivée impressionnante de l'Inquisiteur._

_D'où j'étais, je ne pouvais pas entendre ce qu'il se disait, mais il était clair, que malgré ce que cet homme ordonnait à Cunégonde, celle-ci était en admiration devant lui._

_Finalement, le départ se fit, et je les suivis de loin, prenant soin de ne pas me faire voir car ils m'auraient fait pendre s'ils apprenaient mes plans._

_Avant cela, je croyais que les Clordes n'étaient véritablement qu'une légende inventée et déformée avec le temps. Mais je me suis rendu compte que cette histoire n'était pas une plaisanterie, et j'essayais de me remémorer ce que je savais d'elles._

_Il était difficile de savoir à quoi s'en tenir, toutes les versions de ces légendes étaient différentes, mais il y avait cependant quelques points communs en accord avec ce que j'avais appris dans cette histoire : les sorciers devaient livrer des leurs à chaque pleine Lune pour que les Clordes, une communauté de créature magiques dotées d'intelligence, vivant dans un endroit secret, restent en paix avec la communauté magique._

_Les principales variantes de ces légendes concernaient l'aspect des Clordes, la localisation de leur communauté et la nature de leurs pouvoirs._

_De nombreux sorciers affirmaient connaître cet emplacement, mais force était de constater que les recherches montraient que tout cela n'était que faux. C'était en réalité ce qui posait le plus de problèmes à cette légende, à laquelle une grande partie des sorciers ne croyaient pas._

_Mais elle avait cependant pris une ampleur telle qu'elle s'était répandue chez les Boudons, sous forme de versions plus ou moins déformées._

_En fait, je ne savais pas du tout à quoi m'attendre quant aux pouvoirs de ces Clordes, mais mon courage et ma bravoure me rendraient vainqueur de cet affrontement._

_Le voyage fut très long et ils franchirent plusieurs montagnes, traversant des forêts, enjambant des cours d'eaux, passant à travers champs…_

_Mais finalement, ils s'enfoncèrent au plus profond d'une sombre forêt._

_Dans la soirée, la protection de la caravane avait été assurée par une dizaine de cavaliers supplémentaires, qui étaient là pour assurer une protection efficace contre des Centaures qui vivaient en cette forêt, et qui avait pris un air menaçant en les regardant passer. _

_En ce qui me concernait, je devais faire très attention de les éviter en empruntant un chemin parallèle et en utilisant plusieurs enchantements pour me cacher._

_Mais j'arrivais à suivre la caravane sans me faire voir. _

_Ils continuèrent leur chemin pendant toute la nuit, puis durant la matinée du lendemain, traversant la forêt qui était de plus en plus épaisse, et qui laissait l'impression d'être sans cesse observé par des milliers d'yeux invisibles._

_Il y avait sans cesse des bruits, des créatures qui les attaquaient. Mais toujours la cavalerie, qui était en fait composée de sorciers, les repoussait, à l'abri du regard de Cunégonde qui était à l'intérieur de la charrette, en compagnie de ses filles et de l'Inquisiteur._

_Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une zone beaucoup plus dégagée, où un grand nombre d'arbres étaient morts. L'endroit semblait invivable, comme si toute forme de vie avait disparue, il n'y avait plus cette sensation d'être observé, mais au contraire, on se sentait aspiré par une force maléfique, surpuissante._

_Il semblait même que l'air qu'ils respiraient n'était que du vide, que les sons qu'ils entendaient étaient lointains._

_Au loin, se dressait une arche en pierres dont ils s'approchaient lentement, comme s'ils allaient passer en dessous._

_Je les suivais toujours, et je vis qu'ils y étaient passés, mais ils avaient soudain disparu et je m'étais hâté de les rattraper._

_En réalité, il y avait un immense gouffre, qui faisait quasiment une dizaine de vallons de Quidditch. Il était empli de sortes de vapeurs pâles, dans lesquelles la lumière se perdait._

_C'était de ce gouffre que la force que l'on ressentait provenait, je me sentais de plus en plus mal en y approchant, mais je me disais que ce n'était rien au vu de l'importance de ma mission._

_L'arche était en fait une sorte d'entrée de ce gouffre, derrière elle, un chemin descendait pour aller se perdre dans le gouffre. _

_J'y passais, me préparant à parer toute attaque._

_Au début, c'était une sorte de descente creusée dans le sol, mais elle descendait toujours, si bien que l'on ne voyait plus le ciel à cause de l'ombre et des vapeurs._

_Je me sentais mal, mais celui qui souffrait le plus était Folipante. Mon pauvre cheval qui m'avait accompagné moi tout au long de mes aventures ne pouvait plus continuer, et il s'était effondré dans un dernier effort pour me servir._

_Je ne pouvais malheureusement pas le laisser là, pour ne pas révéler ma présence, et le fait de devoir le faire disparaître, sans qu'il ait les obsèques qu'il méritait, me déchirait le cœur. Mais ma mission prenait le dessus._

_Je continuais donc à pied, n'apercevant plus la charrette de l'Inquisiteur, je savais que Cunégonde devait être très inquiète, nous n'avions plus communiqué depuis notre départ, et elle devait s'imaginer toutes sortes de choses pour l'avenir. _

_Mais elle pouvait compter sur moi, et j'accélérai le pas pour me rapprocher d'elle, voulant me montrer à elle discrètement, afin de lui rappeler mon engagement. _

_J'arrivai donc au plus profond du gouffre, et je me rendais invisible par divers enchantements, en approchant d'un grand portail noir, dont les portes étaient ouvertes, et qui était gardé par deux masses sombres, entre lesquelles je devais passer._

_Je m'imaginai tout de suite que c'était deux Clordes, elles semblaient très grandes, maléfiques, et j'essayais de percer la brume pour en distinguer les détails._

_J'étais surexcité à l'idée de les voir enfin et je savais maintenant qu'elles existaient, et qu'elles se trouvaient au plus profond des montagnes d'Ecosse._

_Je pouvais maintenant les distinguer, elles mesuraient presque trois mètres de haut, et étaient terrifiantes à voir, leur tête était arrondie, telle celle d'une pieuvre, mais de nombreuses veines en sortaient et y rentraient en faisant des boucles, remuant au rythme de leurs battements cardiaques. Leur peau semblait en décomposition, et des morceaux énormes s'en détachaient, prêts à tomber au sol. Leur peau était flasque et lorsqu'elles remuaient la tête, celle-ci se déformait en s'aplatissant et en rebondissant. Leur peau était presque transparente, et on y voyait au travers les organes internes, qui semblaient très particuliers._

_J'étais dégoûté en les voyant, et je retenais une exclamation d'horreur lorsque je sentais leur odeur, un mélange de pourriture et de cadavre en décomposition._

_Je les regardais encore cependant, leurs yeux étaient tout aussi bizarres, tels des gros œufs déformés, d'une couleur jaune pâle, et elles n'avaient ni oreilles ni nez._

_Le plus particulier était en fait la forme du reste du corps, celui-ci semblait bien réel pour toute sa partie haute, mais on aurait dit qu'il n'était plus qu'un hologramme sur sa partie basse. On distinguait en fait une grosse masse cachée sous des lambeaux de tissu sale. _

_Les Clordes n'avaient pas de bras ni de jambes et flottaient à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol._

_J'étais tout près d'elles, et je crus un instant qu'elles pourraient me repérer même sans me voir, mais je réussissais à passer quand même, sans qu'elles n'aient bougé._

_Une fois de l'autre côté du portail, on y voyait beaucoup plus clair, mais le ciel était invisible, la couche de brume semblait créer un couvercle hermétique qui nous emprisonnait dans ce gouffre à l'atmosphère si maléfique._

_Partout, il y avait des sortes de gros rochers qui semblaient être des maisons, les trous constituant des entrées. Toutes étaient très hautes et comprenaient de nombreux étages auxquels on accédait par des ponts en cordes et en bois qui traversaient le gouffre de part en part, montant, descendant, se croisant._

_Par endroits, il y en avait certains plus grands que d'autres, ils devaient probablement arriver jusqu'au niveau du sol de la forêt._

_Les Clordes étaient là en nombre impressionnant, elles sortaient sans cesse de leurs maisons, empruntant les chemins aériens, entrant dans d'autres maisons._

_Elles avaient des activités particulières, et il y avait des sortes de grosses cuves arrondies en métal noir qui émettaient des lumières de couleurs différentes, très claires, qui ressemblaient à du feu. D'autres faisaient apparaître des sortes de fils blancs et épais qu'elles enroulaient au sol pour créer des sortes de stalactites dont certains atteignaient finalement quelques mètres de haut._

_J'étais resté ainsi pendant quelques minutes à les observer, me reculant contre la paroi du gouffre pour ne pas me faire repérer._

_Je pouvais apercevoir où s'était arrêtée la charrette de l'Inquisiteur, et celui-ci était descendu, avec Cunégonde et ses filles qui étaient toutes les quatre en sanglots, terrifiées par ce qu'elles voyaient autour d'elles._

_L'Inquisiteur s'adressait à l'aide de sa baguette magique à une Clorde qui n'était pas comme les autres et qui semblait être une sorte de chef. Elle était plus petite, de couleur beaucoup plus sombre et rouge, des yeux qui tombaient quasiment de la tête. Les lambeaux de tissu qu'elle portait étaient d'une couleur dorée._

_Je pus voir que les Clordes avaient en fait une large bouche. Celle-ci s'ouvrait lorsqu'elles penchaient leur tête en arrière, laissant apparaître un trou béant, comme si leur tête était tranchée._

_Plusieurs autres Clordes s'étaient rassemblées pour les observer, comme si le fait de sacrifier un sorcier était un évènement important._

_Finalement, je m'approchai, profitant des stalactites qu'avaient fait apparaître les Clordes pour me cacher. Je pus attirer l'attention de Cunégonde qui comprit que j'étais là._

_Je savais que j'avais réussi puisqu'elle avait soudain eu l'air profondément soulagée. Elle devait certainement s'inquiéter de mon absence._

_Je restais caché encore longtemps, l'Inquisiteur et le chef des Clordes discutaient encore. Mais vint le moment fatidique, l'Inquisiteur devait repartir, avec Cunégonde et les deux autres filles qui ne seraient pas sacrifiées. _

_La petite Eléonore ne comprenait pas que sa mère la laisse, et elle ne savait pas que j'allais la sauver. La scène était déchirante, mais il le fallait car cela me permettrait de pouvoir vaincre les Clordes._

_Cunégonde ne voulait pas laisser Eléonore pleurer, elle ne voulait pas que sa fille croie qu'elle l'abandonnait au milieu de ces créatures qui allaient la sacrifier, c'était ce qui était le plus difficile, et ce qui était le plus naturel de la part d'une mère._

**Chapitre cinquante-neuf**

Comment les Clordes anéantissent le chevalier Théodore

_Finalement, alors que Cunégonde était contrainte de quitter le gouffre, deux Clordes emportèrent Eléonore dans l'autre direction, et je décidai de les suivre, adressant un message de soutien que je chuchotai à l'oreille de Cunégonde lorsque je passais à côté d'elle._

_Eléonore fut emmenée dans l'une des maisons, près du centre du gouffre. Il y avait là-bas une sorte de grande place, c'était l'endroit où les Clordes se concentraient le plus, et je ne pouvais pas m'y rendre sans risquer d'en toucher une._

_Je ne voulais pour l'instant pas prendre de risques, préférant observer sagement, pour être plus efficace en temps voulu. _

_Je me résolus donc à rester près de l'endroit où était gardée la petite Eléonore, afin de ne pas risquer de la perdre au cas où elle serait changée d'endroit._

_Je l'entendais pleurer, mais en revanche les Clordes semblaient sourdes, elles ne semblaient même pas communiquer entre elles, c'était comme si elles étaient programmées pour effectuer une tâche au sein de leur communauté._

_J'avais du mal à savoir à quoi servaient les activités dont j'ai parlé plus haut, et pourtant, je les voyais souvent faire. Certaines avaient presque terminé de construire leurs stalactites, alors que d'autres commençaient._

_Mais je finis cependant par comprendre. Alors que j'étais appuyé sur l'un de ces stalactites, l'un des plus gros qu'il y avait afin de pouvoir me cacher, je le sentis bouger. Je m'écartai ainsi brusquement, manquant de peu de me faire repérer. Après une demi-heure, une ouverture était apparue dans celui-ci et une Clorde en était sortie, enduite d'une sorte de liquide gluant de couleur vert pâle, dégageant une odeur encore plus épouvantable._

_C'était ainsi que les Clordes se reproduisaient, et ce qui était le plus inquiétant, c'est que finalement, elles se reproduisaient souvent, elles passaient en effet la plus grande partie de leur temps à construire les maisons de leur progéniture._

_Mais heureusement, leurs morts fréquentes semblaient compenser ces naissances. Il arrivait fréquemment en effet d'en voir exploser une, sans aucun signe précurseur. Elles ne devenaient plus qu'un petit nuage de fumée qui allait s'ajouter à celui présent dans le ciel._

_Alors que l'activité semblait diminuer pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas, je pus enfin quitter mon refuge et aller sur cette grande place centrale._

_Le sol en était couvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière qui semblait s'être accumulée là depuis des siècles. J'avais peur de me faire repérer en la soulevant alors je marchais doucement, sans faire de remous. Au loin, je pouvais toujours entendre les pleurs si attristants d'Eléonore._

_Tout autour de la place, il y avait des sortes de pierres tombales, sans prendre la peine de les compter, je constatai qu'il y en avait une cinquantaine environ, toutes identiques, en une sorte de pierre terne._

_Je lisais les noms, qui y étaient gravés, et bizarrement, je voyais parfois les noms de grands mages noirs que je connaissais ou qui avaient existé dans le passé : « L'Etrangleur », « le Mage Al Halladj », « Héribald la Terreur », « le Prince des Ténèbres », et bien sûr « Le Chevalier de l'Ombre » que j'avais vaincu moi-même._

_Je continuai de parcourir les tombes, prenant garde aux quelques Clordes qui passaient encore par là. J'en voyais d'autres qui ne me disaient rien : « Kristerval », « Grindelwald », « le Seigneur des Ténèbres », « la Fleur du Mal », « le Roi Atomiseur de Boudons », « Keelan le Maître »._

_Je supposais ainsi que c'étaient des mages noirs très anciens, et que les Clordes avaient dérobé leurs dépouilles pour les placer ici, afin probablement de les honorer, ou peut-être de se donner un aspect maléfique._

_Je ne restai pas plus longtemps ici et je continuai ma route pour explorer le gouffre, bien qu'épuisé. Je n'avais effectivement pas dormi la nuit dernière, et je devrais à nouveau probablement ne pas dormir la nuit suivante, à moins que je ne décide de m'attaquer aux Clordes dès ce soir, ce qui me semblait pour le moment risqué, ne connaissant rien de leurs pouvoirs._

_Il me restait du temps avant le sacrifice d'Eléonore puisque la nuit n'avait pas encore commencé à tomber. Cela me laisserait encore une nuit complète pour agir. Je continuai donc mon exploration en faisant un tour complet du gouffre. Celui-ci devait faire environ cinq kilomètres de tour, et partout, il n'y avait que ces maisons qui finissaient par s'empiler les unes sur les autres, formant des étages et parfois des galeries._

_Le tout était extraordinairement triste, l'endroit semblait être la désolation totale, il n'y avait aucune forme de vie hormis ces créatures si répugnantes. Tout n'était que minéral._

_Cependant, la période de calme pendant laquelle je n'avais vu pratiquement aucune Clorde se terminait. Elles ressortaient toutes une par une de leurs maisons, et elles s'étaient toutes mises à porter des capes rouges qui traînaient sur le sol, ne laissant sortir que leur horrible tête de ces capes._

_Je retournai en vitesse voir si ils n'allaient pas sacrifier Eléonore maintenant, je savais que ce n'était pas possible mais je préférais m'en assurer quand même._

_La seule partie de la légende que l'on pouvait considérer comme fiable était en effet le sacrifice d'un sorcier qui se déroulait à l'aube après chaque nuit de pleine lune, et la nuit de la pleine lune n'était pas encore passée, elle n'avait à vrai dire même pas commencé._

_J'avais raison, ils n'avaient pour l'instant toujours pas touché à Eléonore qui était toujours enfermée dans la même maison, gardée par des Clordes. Elle ne pleurait plus et je pouvais voir par l'ouverture qu'elle semblait inanimée, mais je savais qu'elle n'était pas morte car le sacrifice n'aurait plus eu aucune valeur si ils prenaient une jeune fille déjà morte._

_C'est alors que je me posais la question suivante : pourquoi les Clordes voudraient-elles faire un sacrifice ? Croyaient-elles en une divinité à qui elles devaient faire des offrandes ? C'était difficilement imaginable de la part de telles créatures. Elles semblaient n'avoir qu'une âme souillée au point d'être pire que les plus sombres mages noirs._

_Je ne pourrai probablement pas avoir de réponse, car il m'aurait fallu les interroger pour leur demander, et à part leur chef, elles semblaient incapables de communiquer avec qui que ce soit, et, encore plus étonnant, comme je l'avais déjà dit, je ne les avais pas une seule fois vues s'échanger le moindre signe, qui aurait pu traduire une communication la plus élémentaire fut elle._

_Alors que la nuit tombait, une troupe de Clordes s'approcha de la place centrale, que je ne pouvais maintenant plus traverser sans accrocher une de ces créatures. _

_J'avais en fait escaladé l'une de ces maisons, me trouvant un point de vue large, et j'étais certain en m'étant perché à cet endroit que je ne risquerais pas de toucher malencontreusement l'une des créatures._

_Les Clordes avaient laissé un large espace au centre de la place, et toutes s'étaient mises en cercle, occupant tout le tour de la place ainsi que les allées qui y concourraient. Le reste du gouffre était désert, il était clair que l'évènement qui allait se dérouler serait très important._

_Les Clordes attendirent ainsi sans bouger pendant plusieurs heures qui me semblèrent durer une éternité. La nuit était maintenant profonde, et le gouffre était très sombre, ils n'était éclairé que par de nombreuses torches placées sur les parois du gouffre, mais qui n'émettaient qu'une faible lumière d'ambiance._

_Enfin, après de longs moments d'attente, et pour une raison que je ne pouvais pas voir d'où j'étais, les Clordes s'étaient soudain reculées et avaient laissé la place entièrement vide, n'occupant plus que les allées convergentes._

_En fait, quelque chose bougeait, c'était l'une des tombes. Je décidai alors d'utiliser un enchantement qui me permettrait de voir au loin, que j'avais utilisé déjà à maintes reprises pour mesurer le danger avant de l'affronter, c'était une des techniques qui faisait que j'étais invincible. Car non seulement mes pouvoirs étaient extraordinairement développés, mais mon intelligence supérieure et ma vivacité me permettaient toujours de trouver la bonne façon d'agir. _

_Je voulais savoir le nom qu'il y avait sur cette tombe, supposant qu'ils allaient enterrer un autre mage noir._

_J'avais du mal à distinguer les lettres mais je pus cependant lire « Kristerval », un nom que j'avais déjà remarqué tout à l'heure, et qui ne m'évoquait rien bien que ce fusse moi qui avait vaincu tous les mages noirs qui avaient osé se présenter au monde ces derniers temps._

_En fait, je dus me rendre à l'évidence que l'on n'allait pas enterrer quelqu'un, bien au contraire. Il était clair que l'on était en train d'exhumer un corps. La tombe continuait de s'ouvrir, et une grande ombre représentait une forme humaine en sortit._

_Elle se déplaça lentement et alla se placer au centre de la pièce, on aurait dit que les Clordes retenaient leur souffle. Toutes attendaient avec impatience quelque chose. Je m'attendais à ce que l'ombre fasse quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas la bonne piste._

_Soudain, un faisceau de lumière éblouissant partit du sol et éclaira les vapeurs qui étaient au sommet du gouffre, provenant de la gauche du gouffre._

_Toutes les Clordes qui étaient autour de l'endroit d'où était parti se faisceau se poussèrent, créant un cercle et chemin entre la place centrale et ce cercle._

_Je remarquai alors que le faisceau provenait d'une Clorde qui était restée au centre de l'endroit qui venait de se dégager. _

_Lentement, elle se déplaça jusqu'à la place centrale, les autres Clordes l'observant avec admiration._

_Une fois qu'elle fut arrivée sur la place centrale, elle se plaça face à l'ombre._

_Ils se rapprochèrent lentement et se mirent à tourbillonner l'un autour de l'autre, à une vitesse folle, telle une gigantesque tornade._

_On sentait un suspens inouï, la tension semblait énorme, c'était comme si un évènement historique allait se produire, je ne comprenais pas d'ailleurs pourquoi._

_Et puis les deux fusionnèrent, cette Clorde qui semblait s'être soudain révélée, et cette ombre qui était sortie de la tombe d'un certain Kristerval._

_Il y eut un grand bruit, une sorte de déflagration mêlée à un sifflement très aigu qui envoya un autre faisceau beaucoup plus puissant que le précédent. Les vapeurs présentes dans le ciel se dégagèrent soudain, laissant apparaître le ciel étoilé, et le sol trembla, si bien que je faillis être éjecté du stalactite auquel je me cramponnais. Heureusement, mes réflexes étaient toujours aussi vifs malgré la fatigue de plus en plus prenante._

_Mais il en avait résulté simplement qu'un bébé se trouvait au centre de la pièce, et il s'était mis à pleurer._

_Une autre Clorde se démarqua des rangs et s'approcha de lui, c'était la plus petite, celle qui me semblait être le chef._

_Elle le ramassa et fit apparaître une stèle au centre de la place. Elle y attacha le bébé, avec des cordes magiques. Celui-ci pleurait de plus en plus fort._

_Enfin, des flammes s'allumèrent tout autour de la place, et les Clordes s'écartèrent, ne laissant que le bébé et la stèle au centre de la place._

_De mon côté, je luttai pour ne pas m'endormir, la scène était certes passionnante, et personne avant moi n'avait pu assister à ce genre d'évènements._

_Mais je me devais de rester éveillé et d'attendre. Durant toute la nuit, les Clordes regardèrent le bébé qui était accroché à la stèle, les flammes brûlant toujours de plus belle. C'était comme si un être surnaturel était apparu devant elles, elles semblaient le vénérer, et aucune d'elles ne bougeait._

_Le ciel s'était déjà un peu éclairci, mais pourtant, personne ne semblait s'occuper d'Eléonore qui n'avait pas bougé de la maison où elle était enfermée, toutes les Clordes étaient toujours absorbées par l'évènement._

_Soudain, les flammes s'intensifièrent, j'essayais de regarder ce bébé, j'arrivais à en distinguer les détails, il semblait pourtant normal, sauf que ses yeux étaient rouges. Il s'était calmé et observait les alentours avec un regard cruel._

_C'est alors que je compris, un nouveau mage noir était né, c'était Kristerval, tout comme les précédents avaient dû naître ici de la même manière. C'étaient donc les Clordes qui fabriquaient les mages noirs !_

_Tout me semblait soudain plus clair, les tombes n'étaient pas des tombes, elles ne contenaient que les âmes des mages noirs avant leur naissance, c'était ces nuages noirs. Et leurs corps provenaient d'une Clorde au hasard._

_Et les deux fusionnaient dans une cérémonie qui se passait la nuit de la pleine lune, pour former le corps muni de l'âme du mage noir. C'était donc à cause d'elles qu'il y avait tant de problèmes parmi les sorciers, et cette lâcheté d'Inquisiteur leur obéissait, conduisant à la propre destruction de la communauté magique. J'étais révolté, comment avait-il pu laisser faire cela ! _

_A mon retour, je me devais de le châtier pour le punir de tout ce qu'il avait infligé aux sorciers et aux Boudons._

_Je ne savais pas cependant comme le bébé allait finir dans la famille où il était censé naître, car les mages noirs naissaient toujours dans des familles de sorciers normaux, parfois respectables. Et une Clorde qui aurait voulu aller le placer dans une famille se serait immanquablement faite remarquer._

_Je fus cependant tiré de ma réflexion par de nouveaux pleurs._

_Horreur ! Deux Clordes emmenaient Eléonore qui hurlait. Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas fait attention ?_

_Je sautai de la maison, enlevant mon enchantement d'invisibilité, et je fonçai pour la libérer, poussant au passage toutes les Clordes qui furent renversées, ne s'attendant pas à voir un humain surgir au cours d'une cérémonie d'une telle importance._

_Quand j'arrivai au centre, il était trop tard, Eléonore avait été jetée au milieu des flammes, je pouvais distinguer son corps qui était en train de s'enflammer._

_Un grand brasier s'était allumé, couvrant toute la place centrale et la chaleur fut la seule chose qui put m'empêcher de me jeter dans le feu pour aller la récupérer.._

_J'envoyais de l'eau sur le feu pour l'éteindre, mais les flammes semblaient éternelles, le feu allait d'ailleurs presque jusqu'au sommet du gouffre, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais impuissant face à un obstacle._

_Je continuais d'essayer tous les sortilèges et les enchantements que je connaissais, mais rien n'y faisait. Et de toutes façons il était trop tard, Eléonore avait certainement déjà succombé._

_C'est alors que les Clordes me remarquèrent, mais je ne réagis pas immédiatement, trop éprouvé, trop rongé par les remords._

_Je regrettai de ne pas avoir libéré Eléonore avant, je n'aurais pas dû tomber dans le piège de la curiosité, je n'aurais pas dû vouloir savoir le pourquoi des choses, j'aurais dû tout simplement éliminer ces Clordes._

_Peu importait que ce Kristerval vînt de naître devant moi, mes pouvoirs immenses m'auraient permis de m'en débarrasser par la suite, comme je m'étais débarrassé des précédents mages noirs. _

_Mais je ne pourrais maintenant plus revenir en arrière pour sauver Eléonore. J'hésitai alors quant à la réaction à avoir._

_Je savais que je serais déchu de mon titre de chevalier pour n'avoir pas tenu ma promesse, et je le méritai largement, je n'avais plus qu'à m'exiler, si Cunégonde avait la gentillesse de bien vouloirs m'épargner le bûcher._

_Mais d'abord, il me fallait au moins vaincre ces Clordes, pour sauver un minimum mon honneur que j'avais perdu en quelques instants._

_Moi qui avait accompli tant d'actes respectables, qui avait sauvé tant d'opprimés, qui avait combattu tant de brigands et de mages noirs cruels !_

_Ce ne serait pas choses facile que de les éliminer, elles semblaient très en colère et l'atmosphère s'était soudain réchauffée, je pouvais sentir leur force et leur colère._

_Pour ma survie, je me devais de réagir maintenant. C'est pourquoi, je brandis ma baguette magique et j'envoyai un maléfice de mort à la Clorde la plus proche de moi, espérant que cela pourrait réussir._

_L'éclair vert la toucha et elle tomba sur le coup, je sentais la force revenir en moi, je savais que mon courage et ma détermination me permettraient de ressortir vainqueur de cette lutte._

_Mais c'était une erreur d'avoir attaqué de la sorte, je recevais déjà des maléfices mortels provenant de toutes parts. Heureusement, j'utilisai un bouclier de mon invention qui me permit de résister aisément._

_Je me réfugiai ainsi dans la maison la plus proche pour reprendre mon souffle et afin de pouvoir rédiger ce passage de mes aventures._

_J'avais quelques minutes avec moi, les Clordes semblaient attaquer le mur de la maison, mais il pourrait résister longtemps. J'avais bloqué l'entrée avec un sortilège et je réglais ma Plume à Papote pour qu'elle puisse décrire le combat à ma place, obéissant à ce qu'elle entendrait, et à ce que je lui dirai, une fois que je l'aurais replacée dans mon bissac._

_Je savais en effet que cette bataille deviendrait historique et que les gens de mon époque et du futur voudraient en connaître tous les détails et par quels moyens le grand Théodore l'Ame Perdue les avait vaincu les créatures que tout le monde avait craint, et que personne n'aurait osé contrarier, pour se venger de ce qu'elles avaient fait subir à une pauvre jeune fille innocente. _

_Mais soudain, la maison venait de disparaître au-dessus de moi et je ne perdis pas de temps pour envoyer mon maléfice de Transpersion sur autant de Clordes que je le pouvais, sachant qu'elles avaient osé me prendre par la surprise._

_Mon adresse exceptionnelle me permit d'en toucher un bon nombre à la tête._

_A chaque fois, les Clordes succombaient grâce à l'efficacité et à la parfaite maîtrise de mon sortilège._

_Puis je créai un bouclier pour me protéger, il me fallait pouvoir lutter, leur nombre ne serait pas un problème pour moi, tant que je combattrai avec la même efficacité._

_Elles avaient beau m'envoyer autant d'attaques qu'elles voulaient, dont certaines avaient l'air très puissantes, mais je les repoussai toutes immanquablement._

_Mais soudain, elles semblèrent cesser de vouloir me combattre, puis elles s'écartèrent, laissant la place à la même Clorde qui avait parlé avec l'Inquisiteur._

_Que voulez-vous ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix étouffée, qui alternaient entre des sons très aigus et très graves._

_Je viens libérer Eléonore et vous faire disparaître à tout jamais ! répondis-je avec courage._

_Qui vous a appris notre existence ? demanda la Clorde qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir engager une conversation polie, ce qui aurait été la moindre des choses face un personnage aussi respecté que moi. Aucun de mes adversaires ne s'était jusques là avisé de ne pas s'incliner avant de m'affronter._

_Personne, j'ai suivi le convoi tout à l'heure et si vous croyez que votre Kristerval va pouvoir me vaincre, répondis-je, ayant décidé de ne pas être aimable puisqu'elles avaient décidé d'être impolies._

_Kristerval règnera pendant de longues années…_

_Je suis Théodore l'Ame Perdue et personne d'autre que moi ne peut régner ! m'exclamai-je._

_La Clorde ne sembla pas connaître mon nom et je ne pus cette fois pas compter sur un effet de surprise en ma faveur._

_Cependant je ne fus pas décontenancé._

_Vous n'êtes que de lâches créatures idiotes, et vous ne serez rien sous les coups de ma baguette !_

_Qui que vous soyez, rien ne peut contrer les plans des Clordes ! martela-t-elle. Et vous serez sacrifié pour avoir osé nous déranger pendant notre cérémonie. Brûlons-le !_

_La Clorde émit un grand cri aigu, comme pour répéter dans sa langue les mots « brûlons-le ! ». Mais je n'avais pas peur, convaincu que je gagnerai ce combat singulier avec facilité, puisque je réussissais déjà à vaincre plusieurs Clordes en même temps._

_Et ce n'était pas parce que cette Clorde était le chef qu'elle semblait plus forte que les autres. Au contraire, elle semblait beaucoup plus faible que les autres._

_Mais les autres Clordes lui répondirent par de mêmes cris aigus et je fus soudain soulevé dans les airs, au-dessus de la foule des Clordes, ne pouvant pas engager le combat auquel j'aurais voulu me livrer._

_C'était un peu comme si on m'acclamait sauf que cette fois on voulait m'emmener de force au bûcher._

_Je tentais de résister et je continuai d'envoyer mes maléfices de Transpersion qui étaient si efficaces. Les têtes des Clordes explosaient les unes après les autres, laissant à chaque fois s'échapper un nuage de fumée noire maléfique, qui me laissait penser que quiconque serait mort en l'ayant respiré._

_Les flammes dans la place centrale s'étaient éteintes et je vis une silhouette noire qui l'avait quittée, elle se dirigeait vers la sortie du gouffre, en planant, j'aurais voulu l'en empêcher, mais je ne pouvais pas, j'étais comme soumis à un champ magnétique qui me maintenant en lévitation au-dessus de la foule des Clordes. _

_Je savais que cette silhouette n'était autre que l'âme de Kristerval qui s'en allait pour posséder le corps d'un innocent bébé qui deviendrait finalement un mage noir. J'étais certain qu'en réalité le sacrifice d'Eléonore lui avait permis de se renforcer, et que même si le corps du bébé qui était apparu semblait avoir brûlé avec les flammes, il en était ressorti un mage accompli._

_Ainsi, j'avais réponse à l'une de mes interrogations. Ce n'étaient pas les Clordes qui apportaient l'enfant mage noire dans une famille, c'était simplement son âme qui s'en allait posséder un bébé, probablement le premier bébé qu'elle trouverait sur son chemin._

_Le corps d'Eléonore avait entièrement disparu, il n'en restait même pas une cendre que j'aurais pu ramener une fois que j'aurais vaincu les Clordes, et j'étais rongé par la honte car elle n'aurait même pas eu une sépulture par ma faute._

_Une Clorde était en train d'allumer un feu, c'était le moment de réagir, dans un ultime sursaut, j'arrivais à donner un coup de pied dans la tête de la Clorde en dessous de moi. _

_Celle-ci trébucha, et elle en entraîna plusieurs autres dans sa chute, j'étais enfin libéré de cette force qui me soulevait et je pouvais à nouveau courir, n'hésitant pas à marcher sur les Clordes renversées._

_Je me reculai pour me mettre à nouveau en position de force._

_Je décochai un maléfice de Transpersion en plein dans la tête du chef des Clordes, pensant qu'ainsi, les autres Clordes me respecteraient, et me prendraient à ma juste valeur._

_Celui-ci mourut sur le champ, il s'effondra, libérant une énorme flaque de sang violet._

_Mais la réaction des Clordes fut terrible, et totalement opposée à celle que je pensais. Elles s'étaient soudain mises dans une colère terrible et je sentis mon corps se décomposer, dans une douleur horrible, alors qu'une sorte de gros éclair noir fusait sur moi, il provenait de la masse des Clordes._

_J'étais mort, mon corps était en lambeaux qui avaient été projetés partout, alors que le souffle avait projeté mon bissac, mes vêtements et mon squelette au dehors du gouffre, alors que mon âme était emprisonnée à jamais dans ce gouffre, tout comme l'était celle de la petite Eléonore._

_Mais les Clordes n'étaient pas vaincues, et un nouveau chef se désigna, alors que le mage Kristerval sévissait._

_Seule avec ses deux autres filles, Cunégonde pleurait la perte de sa fille, elle n'avait pas pu faire confiance à ce chevalier qui lui avait pourtant promis son aide._

**Note de l'éditeur au lecteur **

_Dans le récit original, on trouve le nom de Théodore l'Ame Perdue, cependant, personne n'a été capable de justifier le choix de ce nom, alors qu'il ne savait pas encore ce qui allait lui arriver, et que de surcroît, à aucun moment du récit il ne le justifie, fait rare dans les romans de chevalerie, où les chevaliers ont une certaine fierté à porter leur surnom._

_Mais en général, la véracité des faits présentés dans ce roman reste floue, Buccelin l'anonyme, auteur de la préface, prétend pourtant avoir connu ce personnage, mais rien ne nous dit qu'il n'a pas inventé cette histoire, tout en restant anonyme et en utilisant quelques faits historiques, pour éviter la censure de son époque. La vive dénonciation de l'Inquisition qui est faite tout au long de cet ouvrage aurait en effet pu être sanctionnée comme l'a été une multitude d'autres à cette époque. Le fait que tout cela ne soit que pure invention pourrait ainsi concorder avec le nom du personnage, que l'auteur aurait choisi et inventé, en rapport avec la fin de l'histoire qu'il avait prévue._

_Quant à l'existence du chevalier Théodore, personne d'autre que lui ne l'a prouvée. _

_Et la légende des Clordes garde ainsi tout son mystère. Car si l'auteur décrit avec un réalisme impressionnant ce qu'il y voit – et il est d'ailleurs le seul à proposer autant de détails sur cette légende –, encore une fois rien n'a été prouvé, et le gouffre des Clordes n'a jamais été retrouvé._

_Enfin, l'allusion au Seigneur des Ténèbres qui est faite au chapitre dernier ne semble rien prouver, en effet, de nombreux mages noirs ont pris le nom de Seigneur des Ténèbres au cours de l'histoire de la communauté magique. Quelques autres mages noirs cités ont en effet existé, mais il n'est nulle part ailleurs question de l'existence des autres, qui semblent avoir été inventés par l'auteur, à moins que tout cela soit vrai… on laissera ainsi au lecteur tirer les conclusions qui lui semblent les plus logiques._


	54. Enterrements et Quidditch

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 54 : ENTERREMENTS ET QUIDDITCH**

Vous croyez que tout ça est vrai ? demanda Ron brusquement.

Je ne sais pas, ce n'est qu'une légende, bien sûr !

C'est quoi un Boudon ? demanda Harry.

Je suppose que ça doit avoir la même signification que Moldu mais le terme doit être ancien, répondit Hermione.

Et pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ça ne peut pas être Voldemort, le livre date de 1043, personne n'aurait pu prédire qu'il allait venir !

C'est justement ça le problème, le livre ne nous dit à aucun moment si ces mages noirs ont daté d'avant ou d'après l'écriture du livre. Certains sont d'avant, ça c'est sûr, c'est ce que dit Théodore, mais pour ceux qu'il ne connaît pas, soit ils sont très anciens mais ça me semble suspect, des mages noirs aussi anciens… sinon, ce sont des mages noirs du futur et le Seigneur des Ténèbres dont il parle est alors Voldemort… il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque…

Quoi ! dit Ron, mais on en revient !

Et bien il faut y retourner, la seule chose qui nous permettra de conclure quoi que ce soit est ce Kristerval, s'il a existé, alors on pourra soit dire que ce livre n'est qu'inventé ou que cette légende est vraie, mais il faudrait alors que l'on trouve le gouffre, sinon ça ne prouverait rien !

Mais c'est l'heure de manger, dit Giny les ramenant à la réalité, tout le monde a commencé à descendre…

Abelforth, je pense qu'il saura nous en dire plus, il faut y aller après manger, alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? allons manger !

Ils descendirent en toute vitesse pour ne pas arriver en retard au repas. Les derniers élèves étaient encore en train de s'y rendre.

Pendant tout le repas, Hermione n'avait cessé de réfléchir, et cela se voyait au fait que par moments elle s'était arrêtée de manger, semblant réfléchir profondément.

Elle regardait Harry et Ron avec insistance pour qu'ils se dépêchent.

A la fin du repas, le professeur Chourave se leva cependant, le professeur Dillantis étant encore une fois absent du repas, pour faire un discours.

Bonjour ! L'ensemble des professeurs tient à vous dire qu'ils sont plutôt satisfaits de vos résultats aux examens, et de votre sérieux depuis le début de l'année. Le professeur Maugrey est notamment très content du niveau de ses élèves de septième année…

C'était de l'ironie ! coupa Maugrey dans un grognement.

Ah… euh donc non, vous auriez pu mieux faire quand même ! On espère donc que vous serez très sérieux cette semaine en vue des examens du week-end prochain. En attendant, nous vous rappelons que vous êtes attendus normalement demain au petit-déjeuner et que vous pouvez encore faire une demande d'invitation de vos familles aux cérémonies d'enterrement. Et afin d'avoir toute votre attention maintenant, je tiens également à vous parler de la semaine suivante. Vous savez que officiellement la rentrée des classes s'effectue après-demain, lundi 2 septembre. Les professeurs auront ainsi une surcharge de travail importante durant la journée soirée et la journée de demain, nous vous rassemblerons donc tous demain soir à dix-neuf heures dans la Grande Salle afin de vous donner déjà vos emplois du temps de la semaine, ainsi que les informations usuelles concernant la rentrée des classes. Bien sûr, nous attendons de vous un comportement exemplaire durant l'après-midi de la journée de demain, pendant que les professeurs seront occupés. Vous pourrez notamment procéder aux entraînements de Quidditch et profiter du parc qui rouvre ses portes à nouveau dès demain. Les élèves de Gryffondor pourront profiter du parc de treize heures à quatorze heures trente, les élèves de Serdaigle pourront en profiter de quatorze heures trente à seize heures, les élèves de Poufsouffle de seize heures à dix-sept heures trente, les élèves de Serpentard de dix-sept heures trente à dix-neuf heures, nous vous informons cependant que pour l'équipe de Serpentard, vous devrez constituer une équipe sans les élèves de septième année qui ne devraient en théorie jamais revenir à Poudlard. Mais je suppose que personne ne veut de leurs nouvelles. Je vous rappelle donc que vous pouvez demandez à vos capitaines respectifs et à vos directeurs de maison des informations complémentaires. Le premier match de Quidditch se déroulera d'ailleurs dans un mois et demie environ, et nous vous demandons une lutte loyale entre les quatre maisons, si des incidents entre joueurs des équipes de Quidditch sont rapportés, le tournoi sera simplement annulé. Pour tout ce qui est relatif à l'organisation de la rentrée, Monsieur le Ministre en personne viendra nous en parler demain soir. En attendant, nous vous demandons de respecter le deuil demain matin et nous vous souhaitons une bonne soirée de repos.

Les élèves quittèrent la table dans des raclements de chaise, et Hermione les pressa pour qu'ils aillent voir Abelforth.

Ils tournèrent discrètement dans le couloir qui menait à la salle du Phénix et Harry prononça le mot de passe _réglisse_, qui n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas changé depuis le début de l'année.

Harry posa la main sur la pierre qui dépassait du mur et celui-ci laissa apparaître l'entrée de la salle Albus Dumbledore.

La pièce avait retrouvé son aspect normal et Abelforth avait dû y faire du rangement. Le vase était sur la table et ils s'y accrochèrent tous les quatre.

Ils ressentirent la traditionnelle sensation qu'un crochet s'accrochait quelque part à leur nombril, typique du voyage par Portoloin, et ils atterrirent à plat ventre autour du vase, dans le jardin d'Abelforth.

La lumière de la maison était allumée et Harry frappa à la porte.

Qui est-ce ? demanda une voix grave.

C'est Harry, et votre parfum de glace préféré est la framboise.

Oho ! Plus vraiment depuis que j'ai découvert le sorbet à la pomme ! dit-il en ouvrant la porte. Figurez-vous que j'ai rendu une petite visite au magasin que nous avions visité ensemble… ils m'ont reconnu même si j'avais cette fois teint mes cheveux en jaune fluo. Mais bon, j'ai quand même payé avec de la monnaie moldue, cette fois…

Euh… dit Hermione.

Ah oui, je suppose que si vous venez un samedi soir, c'est que vous avez des choses très importantes à me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, on a peut-être découvert quelque chose d'important sur Voldemort.

Ah oui, entrez, on va voir ça au chaud.

Ils entrèrent et allèrent s'asseoir autour du canapé. Abelforth avait changé la décoration à l'intérieur de sa maison et avait mis maintenant des couleurs très vives. Les murs étaient vert pomme et le mobilier était devenu très moderne. La seule chose de bizarre était le poste de télévision qui était complètement carbonisé, comme s'il avait explosé, alors que le reste de la pièce était parfaitement propre.

Qu'est-il arrivé à la télé ? demanda Hermione alors qu'Abelforth était parti chercher des glaces.

Et bien en l'allumant, elle a explosé, je suppose que c'est à cause des sortilèges anti-transplanage, ça avait fait pareil à une de mes radios… et elle a ravagé le salon que j'ai dû refaire en le modernisant un peu bien sûr. Il va falloir que je la démonte pour regarder ce qui ne va pas.

Je crois qu'elle est complètement grillée, dit Harry, ça va être dur à réparer…

Oui, c'est ce qu'il me semble aussi, c'est dommage, à cause de ça j'ai raté le match de rugby l'autre jour…

Harry explosa de rire.

C'est quoi le rugby ? demanda Ron.

Un sport aussi violent que le Quidditch où les joueurs sont sans arrêt en train de se renverser tout ça pour attraper un ballon, dit Hermione sèchement…

Pas du tout ! s'exclama Abelforth, le rugby est un sport très intéressant… mais cette année, le plus important reste la coupe du monde de football en France, je prévois déjà d'aller à la finale…

_Hum_…

Ah oui… vous aviez découvert quelque chose d'important. Alors ?

C'est à propos de la légende des Clordes, on croit que l'auteur de ce livre (elle posa le livre sur la table devant Abelforth qui venait de s'asseoir avec eux, déposant une boîte pleine de sorbets à la pomme) a évoqué Voldemort.

Comment ça, il date de 1043, d'après la couverture.

Oui, mais regardez, il dit que les mages noirs naissent dans le gouffre des Clordes et qu'il y est allé, qu'il a vu les noms et j'ai pensé que si tout ça est vrai, les Clordes savaient avant quel mage noir allait venir puisque c'est elles qui les fabriquent ! C'est le dernier chapitre.

Abelforth cherchait en réfléchissait à ce qu'Hermione venait de lui dire.

Il lut entièrement le chapitre, à vitesse rapide, et ils virent ses sourcils s'écarquiller à un moment, comme s'il avait découvert quelque chose d'important.

Il va nous falloir découvrir l'auteur de ce livre coûte que coûte, ou trouver des éditions anciennes du livre pour voir si le texte était le même, de toute évidence, nous avons ici quelque chose de très important… n'avez-vous pas remarque que deux autres mages noirs que vous connaissez bien sont évoqués ?

Grindelwald, dit Harry.

Certes, mais il y en a deux autres…

Nous les aurions vu, dit Hermione.

Le Roi Atomiseur de Boudons, dit Abelforth avec un sourire. Ca ne vous dit rien…

R.A.B. ! dit Hermione gravement.

Quel est le rapport ? dit Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

R.A.B. est un raccourci de « Roi Atomiseur de Boudons » !

Et la Fleur du Mal ? demanda Abelforth.

La Fleur du Mal… murmura Hermione.

Harry ne voyait pas qui aurait pu prendre ce nom-là.

Pétunia ! s'exclama soudain Hermione… oui, le pétunia est une fleur, et Pétunia est une mage noir, la Fleur du Mal, comment a-t-on pu ne pas s'en rendre compte avant ?

Harry trouvait qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans cette légende des Clordes. Même si l'auteur avait tout inventé ce livre récemment, comment aurait-il pu savoir que R.A.B. n'était pas complètement mort ?

Il en venait à croire que tout cela était vrai même s'il trouvait cette légende un peu tirée par les cheveux. Cela l'aurait beaucoup étonné que l'âme de Voldemort soit née du gouffre des Clordes.

De plus, ce gouffre n'existait plus et il n'aurait pas pu naître puisqu'il n'y avait plus de sacrifice, du moins il n'en avait pas entendu parler.

Bien, je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai besoin d'un avis important, repassez demain quand vous pouvez, je suis désolé de vous laisser comme ça, mais ça me semble vraiment important.

D'accord, il y a quelque chose de grave ? demanda Hermione.

Peut-être, je crois qu'il vaut mieux éviter que ce livre soit montré au grand jour, j'ai peur que ça ne donne des idées à Voldemort, même si bien sûr les Clordes n'existent pas. A demain et merci pour cette information.

Ils ressortirent donc pour obéir à Abelforth, et celui-ci transplana immédiatement à côté d'eux, alors qu'ils allaient emprunter le Portoloin.

De retour à Poudlard, Hermione était intenable, et ils ne purent l'empêcher d'aller à la bibliothèque. Elle voulait savoir si Kristerval avait véritablement existé.

Je pense que j'aurais lu quelque chose là-dessus…

Tu n'as peut-être pas vu, il y a tellement de livres ici…

Oui, regardez dans celui-ci :_ la Lutte du Pouvoir_, je ne l'ai jamais lu mais il parle de tous les problèmes qu'a rencontré le Ministère pour garder le pouvoir. Pendant ce temps je m'occupe de _la Clef de la Résistance_.

Harry, Ron et Ginny s'étaient donc tous les trois penchés sur_ la Lutte du Pouvoir_, et ils cherchaient dans le sommaire où ils pourraient éventuellement trouver quelque chose sur ce Kristerval.

D'après le livre de Théodore, c'était un mage noir qui devait avoir vécu aux alentours des années 1050, et il était donc venu après le Chevalier de l'Ombre.

C'est alors que Harry mit en évidence un autre problème.

Hermione, entre Kristerval et Grindelwald, comment est-il possible qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'autre mage noir, il y a quand même près de neuf cent ans qui les séparent…

C'est vrai, mais tu ne crois pas que dans la description, l'auteur en a oublié quelques uns ?

Je ne pense pas, alors pourquoi il aurait mis en particulier ceux-là après ? Et une fois avoir découvert le nom du Chevalier de l'Ombre, j'ai compris qu'il les citait tous…

C'est possible, mais pourtant je t'assure qu'il y a eu d'autres mages noirs pendant cette période, il n'est question d'aucune trêve dans la lutte entre le Bien et le Mal.

Alors peut-être que ces mages noirs-là ne provenaient pas du gouffre des Clordes.

Harry, il faudrait d'abord savoir si le gouffre existe…

Ils continuèrent ainsi de chercher dans le livre, mais Hermione était redoutable d'efficacité et trouva la première quelque chose.

Bien sûr, écoutez :

_La dernière fois que le Ministère aura véritablement tremblé face à un mage noir fut durant la période allant de 1061 à 1169, face à un jeune mage noir qui se déclare déjà comme l'un des plus terribles à l'âge de seulement dix-neuf ans, Kristerval. Il règnera ainsi jusqu'à l'âge de cent vingt-six ans. Cependant, personne n'a été capable d'expliquer les raisons de sa disparition, personne ne croyant à une mort naturelle._

Il est mort à l'âge de cent vingt-six ans, et donc s'il est mort en 1169, ça ferait qu'il est né en…

1043 ! dit Ron.

Ooooooh ! cria Hermione.

Ces Clordes commencent à m'inquiéter un peu, dit Harry, j'espère qu'on aura une réponse rapidement. J'ai peur moi aussi que tout ça monte à la tête de Voldemort s'il l'apprenait.

Et pour l'autre, je ne me souviens plus de son nom… dit Hermione.

Keelan le Maître, compléta Harry.

Oui… vous pensez que c'est un mage noir du futur ? demanda-t-elle.

Sûrement, puisque ça marche pour les autres… dit Harry.

Mais il devrait y en avoir d'autres alors, dit Ron, ce Keelan ne peut pas être le dernier ?

Je ne sais pas, c'est possible que Théodore ce soit arrêté de lire les tombes au bout d'un moment aussi… ce qui est le plus bizarre est toujours l'absence de mages noirs entre Kristerval et Grindelwald. Il faudra relire le passage mais je ne crois pas qu'il s'arrête à un moment de citer les noms, à part à la fin bien sûr.

On peut quand même chercher à propos de ce Keelan le Maître, mais ça me semble bizarre, ce nom fait beaucoup trop moderne pour avoir appartenu à l'histoire, ça me semble bien être un mage du futur.

Ils cherchèrent donc dans les livres de l'allée de l'histoire de la Magie mais nulle part il n'était question d'un Keelan le Maître.

Vers vingt heures, ils retournèrent donc dans leur appartement, ils n'auraient pas pu résister plus longtemps à la fatigue de toute manière.

Ils dormirent ainsi lourdement.

Harry rêva qu'il visitait le gouffre des Clordes, et qu'il avait finir par exploser comme avait explosé Théodore l'Ame Perdue.

Il s'était ainsi réveillé en sursaut, vérifiant qu'il était toujours dans son corps, avant de se rendormir pour de nouveaux rêves.

Le dimanche matin, tous les élèves s'étaient rendus en silence prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. De grands draps noirs en ornaient les poutres et le ciel magique était d'un gris morne, d'une couleur constante sur toute sa surface. Les nuages étaient fixes, c'était un peu comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Le moment était venu. Depuis la mort de McGonagall et Flitwick, Poudlard avait continué de vivre normalement, tous avaient mis de côté ce douloureux évènement. Involontairement, certes : la capture des Mangemorts, l'évasion de Rogue, la reprise des cours et l'arrivée de ce mystérieux professeur Dillantis y avaient contribué. Ces évènements importants avaient en effet nécessité des réponses urgentes et réfléchies.

Mais la douleur n'en était que plus forte, et faisait naître en Harry un sentiment de culpabilité. D'abord car il pensait qu'il aurait pu sauver McGonagall s'il avait réussi à vaincre Pétunia. Il pensait aussi qu'il aurait pu sauver Flitwick s'il avait été plus offensif face aux Mangemorts, et s'il avait pris moins de risques. Ensuite, il trouvait qu'ils n'avaient pas respecté le deuil, et lui le premier.

En effet, pendant les jours précédents, il avait continué de vivre normalement, il avait aussi rigolé, mais McGonagall et Flitwick ne le pourraient plus, eux qui s'étaient engagés dans la protection du château, eux qui s'étaient dévoués entièrement à leurs élèves durant de nombreuses années, eux qui avaient toujours soutenu Dumbledore et Harry dans les moments difficiles.

Harry s'en voulait d'avoir fait comme s'il n'en était pas affecté pendant les quelques jours précédents. Il y avait certes pensé tous les soirs avant de s'endormir, et il y avait pensé durant toutes les nuits, refoulant involontairement cet évènement dans son inconscient, à cause de la fatigue qui s'accumulait depuis le mois de juillet.

Tous cela le tracassait, et ce matin-là, il avait été incapable de manger quoi que ce soit, pris par l'amertume.

Harry, il ne faut pas que tu te sentes coupable, dit Hermione comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Je ne me sens pas coupable, répondit Harry sur un ton qui montrait que lui-même n'était pas convaincu de ce qu'il disait.

Ce n'est pas vrai, Harry, c'est toujours la même chose, je te connais. Tu penses que tu aurais pu faire quelque chose pour les sauver, mais la vérité est que tu ne pouvais pas tout faire, tu as déjà sauvé tout le monde en battant les Détraqueurs…

C'est grâce à Abelforth, s'il ne m'avait…

Certes, coupa Hermione, mais il fallait le faire quand même, beaucoup n'auraient pas réussi aussi bien que toi, et encore plus n'auraient pas essayé ! Ce que tu as fait est extraordinaire mais il faut que tu gardes à l'esprit que tu es un humain et que tu n'as pas le pouvoir d'être à plusieurs endroits en même temps !

Ron, Ginny et Neville acquièscèrent.

Harry était content de voir que ses amis le soutenaient, mais rien n'aurait pu lui enlever ce sentiment de culpabilité, c'était comme s'il se punissait pour ne pas y avoir pensé avant.

Mais visiblement, il n'était pas le seul, tous avaient l'air déprimés, abattus. Et même Hermione qui essayait de rassurer Harry n'avait pas l'air d'avoir la conscience tranquille elle non plus.

Le silence était horrible et les professeurs ne parlaient pas entre eux. Pour la première fois à part lors de l'examen de Maugrey, Hagrid venait de réapparaître, il pleurait bruyamment à la table des professeurs, et le professeur Chourave, l'une des seules professeurs qui restaient parmi les « anciens », n'arrivait pas à le consoler.

Même Ombrage avait l'air triste ce qui montrait qu'elle était tout de même humaine.

Enfin, bizarrement, le seul qui n'avait pas l'air affecté était le professeur Dillantis qui avait refait apparition. Mais c'était plus compréhensible puisqu'il ne connaissait pas les deux victimes. De plus, il aurait été inutile d'en tirer des conclusions quelconques puisque ce personnage était habituellement très peu expressif, il était impossible de déterminer son humeur, ses sentiments, ni dans ses attitudes, ni dans ses paroles. Ses discours étaient toujours semblables, il parlait sérieusement et solennellement : le ton grave. Et il terminait toujours ses discours par « que la force soit avec vous », et Harry était certain de l'avoir déjà entendu dans un film moldu.

La fin du petit-déjeuner leur parut terriblement longue mais le professeur Dillantis finit par se lever. En temps normal, il serait passé inaperçu car il n'était pas plus grand debout qu'assis.

Tous attendaient que cet enterrement fût fini, afin d'enfin expulser ce poids qu'ils avaient en eux.

Bonjour, passer aux adieux, il va falloir. Grande est notre douleur, mais pour revivre sans ce triste souvenir, dans le respect des victimes, il faut éclaircir les choses. Cette barbarie, en nous doit entretenir l'espoir. L'espoir d'un monde meilleur, où chaque sorcier, en paix pourrait vivre. Dans la lutte contre Voldemort, nous devons persévérer, et même dans ces moments, notre force, nous devons rassembler. Que la force soit avec nous, toujours. Minerva McGonagall et Filius Flitwick, personnellement, je ne connaissais pas. Mais pour vous, ils se sont dévoués. Pour assurer la plus noble des tâches qu'est l'éducation des nouvelles générations, ils ont tout donné. A notre communauté, ils ont beaucoup donné, et aujourd'hui, non seulement nous, mais l'ensemble des sorciers devons leur rendre l'hommage qui leur est dû. Courageusement, il se sont battus, toujours engagés dans la lutte contre les forces du Mal. C'est ce qui leur a coûté la vie, mais Poudlard se souviendra d'eux éternellement, car les grandes personnes, jamais ne sont oubliées. Ainsi, ils seront enterrés au même endroit qu'Albus Dumbledore l'a été, cela faisait partie des dernières volontés de celui-ci, c'était inscrit dans ses dernières volontés, et les familles des victimes ont accepté.

Aux alentours de huit heures, Rufus Scrimgeour arriva, vêtu d'un costume noir, et coiffé pour une fois, accompagné d'une délégation de personnalités haut placées au sein du Ministère.

Hagrid ouvrit les portes du parc, de nombreuses chaises avaient été placées près de la tombe de Dumbledore, et un chemin délimité par des rubans noirs y menait, partant du château.

Puis les parents et de nombreuses personnes que Harry ne connaissait pas arrivèrent par la Porte à Transplaner du deuxième étage, menés par les Aurors qui avaient vêtu des costumes noirs.

Ils allèrent d'abord s'installer dans le parc.

Notre tour est venu de nous y rendre, dit solennellement le professeur Dillantis. Vos directeurs de maison, vous allez suivre.

Slughorn fit signe aux Serpentards de le suivre, puis ce fut au tour du professeur Philipett, nouveau directeur de Serdaigle, d'appeler ses élèves. Ensuite, le professeur Chourave et le professeur Lupin emmenèrent leurs élèves qui suivaient en silence.

Ils s'assirent sur les chaises qui restaient au fond.

Une estrade avait été montée face aux tombes. Celle de Dumbledore était au centre et deux socles similaires à celui qui supportait la sienne étaient placés de chaque côté. Sur celui de gauche, il y avait le corps de McGonagall, sur celui de droite, il y avait celui de Flitwick.

Le même petit homme qui était présent lors de l'enterrement de Dumbledore était là lui aussi, sur l'estrade, à côté de Rufus Scrimgeour.

Il prononça un discours inaudible pour Harry d'où il était puis se fut au Ministre de parler. Lui, il pouvait l'entendre car il s'exprimait avec une fois forte et claire.

Minerva McGonagall et Filius Flitwick resteront toujours dans nos mémoires comme des personnes qui se seront dévouées pour la protection de notre communauté et pour l'éducation des jeunes. Ils se seront battu pour défendre la vie des élèves mais aussi l'héritage historique qu'est l'école de Poudlard, en la protégeant de l'attaque d'une armée de terribles créatures, menées par Voldemort. Ils font partie des personnes qui auront toujours lutté face à cet homme qui ne peut plus en être un maintenant. Ils se seront engagés jusqu'à la mort, et à ce titre, le Ministère leur remet l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, à titre posthume.

Il descendit de l'estrade et sur chacun des corps, qui étaient couverts d'un drap noir, il déposa l'insigne qui représentait l'Ordre de Merlin, celle que Harry avait déjà reçue.

Enfin, il remonta sur l'estrade.

Mais nous devons penser aussi aux familles des victimes et aux proches qui sont bouleversés, Minerva McGonagall et Filius Flitwick étaient des gens honnêtes et respectables, qui vivaient heureux, qui aimaient et étaient aimés de leurs proches.

Harry remarqua alors une très vieille femme qui pleurait au premier rang. De dos, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais il était certain que c'était la mère de McGonagall.

Une larme vint à ses yeux, et il la laissa couler. Cette femme semblait seule face à la détresse et cela le révoltait, elle devait être aussi gentille que ne l'avait été McGonagall.

Hagrid pleurait lui aussi très fort et on l'entendait de loin, cependant, personne ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Il venait de perdre des amis très proches, d'abord Dumbledore qui l'avait toujours soutenu, et puis McGonagall qui avait fait de même après la mort de celui-là.

Une nouvelle ère commençait à Poudlard, la génération de l'Ordre du Phénix était en train de s'en aller. Harry savait que comme Dumbledore, il devait assumer la lourde tâche de devoir rassembler autour de lui tous les gens qui avaient encore un espoir de vaincre Voldemort, et qui ne voulaient pas rester passifs.

Plus rien ne serait pareil, plus rien ne serait comme avant, il ne pourrait plus compter sur le soutien de personnes plus âgées. Le seul adulte qui lui restait était encore Lupin, et il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'éloigner de lui.

Tout comme Dumbledore, il devrait apprendre beaucoup de choses tout seul. Abelforth l'aiderait certes, mais pour l'essentiel, il devrait se construire.

Les êtres de l'eau étaient là, ils chantaient dans la langue que Harry ne comprenait pas mais que Dumbledore comprenait, lui.

Il lui restait beaucoup de choses à apprendre avant d'arriver un jour à son niveau, et il était plus motivé que jamais. Il savait que ce ne serait pas à Poudlard qu'il apprendrait tout ça, mais ce serait le fait de voyager.

Finalement, les corps s'enflammèrent, et lorsque les flammes s'éteignirent, les corps étaient enfermés dans des tombes blanches identiques à celle de Dumbledore.

Les rumeurs commencèrent finalement à se répandre à nouveaux alors que plusieurs sorciers commençaient à quitter les lieux.

Les élèves étaient en train de retourner au château en désordre.

Harry était à nouveau pris par la réflexion, la même réflexion qu'il avait eue lors de l'enterrement de Dumbledore.

Il savait qu'à un moment, lorsqu'il partirait à la découverte du monde, il faudrait qu'il laisse Ginny. Pour une raison qu'il ne connaissait pas, il sentait qu'il avait besoin de solitude pour pouvoir progresser et augmenter ses pouvoirs.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aimer Ginny, il la trouvait magnifique avec ses larmes aux yeux, et il était heureux de pouvoir lui tenir la main pour retourner au château.

De même, Ron et Hermione se tenaient la main, comme si le fait de s'aimer pouvait diminuer la douleur.

Ils avaient tous décidé de laisser de côté la légende des Clordes pour cette journée.

Ils avaient énormément besoin de repos. A force de s'entraîner, ils étaient épuisés, et ils avaient besoin de retrouver la joie et la bonne humeur de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Ainsi, ils avaient retrouvé leurs amis de toujours devant la cheminée de la salle commune qui brûlait doucement, réchauffant l'atmosphère.

Mais la vie devait reprendre son cours. Dehors, les oiseaux chantaient, profitant de la journée qui s'annonçait belle. Le soleil se reflétait maintenant sur la surface du lac, et ils décidèrent d'aller se promener ensemble dans le parc. Il n'était que dix heures du matin, et la promenade leur permettrait d'expulser leur tristesse, afin de pouvoir profiter pleinement de l'après-midi, ils sentaient que c'était nécessaire.

Ils firent le tour du parc, longeant le lac, et s'arrêtant un moment pour observer le calmar géant qui nageait à sa surface.

Puis ils continuèrent et Harry s'arrêta un moment devant le hêtre où s'était déroulée la scène qu'il avait vu dans la pensine de Rogue, pendant laquelle son père et Sirius avaient attaqué le jeune Rogue.

Il se dit que tout cela n'était que des disputes d'adolescents, et il respectait maintenant Rogue autant qu'il respectait Dumbledore.

Puis ils longèrent la Forêt Interdite, les deux couples les mains dans les mains, les autres marchant devant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les trois tombes et Harry eut une pensée pour Dumbledore, McGonagall et Flitwick.

Puis ils continuèrent leur chemin, passant devant la maison de Hagrid, il n'était pas là en ce moment. Il devait être au château, pensa Harry.

On voyait des créatures magiques enfermées dans les cages, des Véracrasses en particulier.

Harry eut un sourire. Le temps où il avait découvert Poudlard avec toutes ses merveilles était bien loin, il se sentait maintenant même au-delà des sorciers, il avait une mission bien plus difficile que de simplement s'intégrer au monde de la Magie, trouver un travail.

En se promenant dans ce parc, il avait ainsi l'impression de remonter le temps.

Ils continuait leur promenade, on voyait au loin, de l'autre côté du portail de l'entrée du parc, le chemin qui menait à Pré-au-Lard. Il reconnut la colline sur laquelle ils avaient libéré Rita Sketter après l'avoir enfermé dans un bocal pendant plusieurs jours.

Le village de Pré-au-Lard lui refit penser à Sirius, le parrain, et l'un des seuls véritables membres de sa famille qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Mais malheureusement, il faisait lui aussi partie de la liste des victimes de Voldemort.

Il se souvenait des deux années qu'avait passées Sirius à se cacher, et à cause du Ministère, ils n'avaient pas pu se connaître plus.

Harry aurait pourtant voulu en savoir plus sur ses parents, il n'avait que quelques photos d'eux et toujours les mêmes descriptions, et ils lui manquaient même s'il ne les avait jamais connus.

Aux alentours de midi, ils retournèrent au château, libérés par cette promenade. Au cours du repas, les élèves avaient déjà retrouvé leur joie de vivre, car malgré toutes les embûches sur son chemin, la vie de la communauté ne s'arrêterait jamais.

En dessous de l'affiche qui indiquait que les sélections de Quidditch allait avoir lieu, il y avait la liste des élèves qui s'étaient inscrits, elle était interminable, et Harry se dit qu'il allait avoir du travail cette année encore.

Il lui faudrait être efficace pour arriver à constituer une équipe en seulement une heure et demie, mais il fallait le faire, il commença à réfléchir aux exercices qu'il allait faire faire aux prétendants, l'année dernière, il avait dû faire le tri entre ceux qui étaient là uniquement pour le voir de plus près et ceux qui voulaient véritablement intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch.

A treize heures moins dix, ils commencèrent à rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch, ayant revêtu leur tenue.

Harry était content de pouvoir enfin tester la tenue de Quidditch que lui avaient donnée Fred et George Weasley.

Elle était souple et très mince mais à peine il l'enfilait, celle-ci devenait très solide, et il ne sentait pas les coups qu'on pouvait lui infliger, sans pour autant le gêner dans ses mouvements.

A treize heures, de nombreux élèves étaient venus assister aux entraînements. Les Gryffondor étaient présents sur le terrain, alors que de nombreux élèves d'autres maisons étaient dans les tribunes pour y assister simplement.

Il commença par vérifier que les élèves présents n'étaient que des Gryffondor pour ne pas avoir à perdre de temps, à l'aide de la liste, et cette année, aucun élève d'une autre maison n'avait tenté de tricher.

Bien, d'abord vous allez essayer de reprendre – ou de prendre – vos habitudes sur un balai, on va tous faire un tour de terrain, suivez-moi et ne vous collez pas, je ne veux pas de blessé dès le début.

Il siffla un coup dans son sifflet et démarra lentement sur son Eclair de Feu.

Cet exercice permettait de repérer tout de suite les première année qui voulaient essayer de passer outre le règlement.

En effet, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu encore de cours de balai volant, ils n'avaient pas réussi à faire décoller leurs balais ce qui réglait les problèmes.

Ensuite, il y avait ceux qui savaient faire décoller leur balai mais qui ne tenaient pas plus de dix secondes en l'air.

Ainsi, en deux minutes, la moitié des prétendants devaient déjà se débarrasser de leurs illusions.

Harry décida alors d'accélérer peu, tout en tenant compte du fait que son balai allait environ deux fois plus vite que les autres en vitesse de pointe.

Il se posa et décida de faire le point quand aux places disponibles. Demelza Robins, une des poursuiveuses qui avait intégré l'équipe l'année dernière était là, ainsi que les deux batteurs, Jimmy Peakes et Ritchie Coote.

Bien, normalement, l'équipe de l'année dernière va être gardée, à moins que quelqu'un de meilleure se présente, mais on doit quand même trouver quelqu'un pour remplacer Katie Bell, c'est normalement Dean qui est prioritaire puisqu'il l'avait déjà remplacée l'année dernière, il devrait donc être titularisé. Mais il faut aussi désigner une équipe de remplaçants, pour cela, on va donc procéder à des essais normaux et je vais vous regarder faire pour faire un classement à chaque poste, je vous donnerai les résultats à la fin.

L'entraînement commença d'abord par les poursuiveurs, le premier exercice était simple, il consistait à se faire des passes avec le Souaffle tout en restant au sol, ce qui en élimina encore certains. Ensuite, Harry demanda de faire le même exercice mais sur le balai, sans bouger, puis en bougeant.

Il était clair que Ginny était largement la meilleure et de toute façon Harry n'hésiterait pas une seconde à la conserver dans l'équipe. Cependant, une jeune fille de deuxième année montra ses talents.

Elle paraissait à première vue toute petite et très fragile mais elle était d'une agilité étonnante sur un balai, et elle ne manquait jamais ses passes. Il était juste regrettable qu'elle n'ait eu avec elle qu'un vieux balai de l'école car Harry aurait bien voulu voir ce que cela donnerait à haute vitesse.

Cette jeune fille s'appelait Tharsilla Delors, et les poursuiveurs seraient donc elle, Dean Thomas qui était bien meilleur que Demelza Robins, et Ginny.

Harry repéra aussi qui pourrait entrer dans l'équipe des remplaçants et il annoncerait cela plus tard.

Quant aux poursuiveurs, devant ceux qui s'étaient présentés, il fut obligé de garder Jimmy Peakes et Ritchie Coote, puisqu'ils n'étaient même pas capable de taper dans le Cognard sans se donner un coup dans le dos en le ratant, ou alors ils l'envoyaient n'importe où, ou ils tombaient du balai en faisant de trop grands gestes.

Harry se demandait ainsi comment il ferait si jamais il y avait besoin de remplaçants, puisque aucun n'aurait le niveau pour participer à un match de Quidditch, même avec un entraînement intensif, semblait-il.

Enfin, pour les gardiens, Ron était de loin le meilleur et il avait encore une fois arrêté les cinq tirs, alors que le deuxième meilleur n'en avait arrêté que trois.

Sinon, en ce qui concernait l'attrapeur, il prendrait bien évidemment le poste.

Bien, je vous annonce la constitution de l'équipe titulaire, Ron sera gardien, Jimmy et Ritchie seront batteurs, Ginny, Dean et Tharsilla seront poursuiveurs et je serai attrapeurs. Ceux qui pourront être remplaçants et qui pourront participer aux entraînements sont : Demelza, Ragenulfus, Waldo, Altildis, Fardulfe, Alcuin et Nominoë, en fonction des emplois du temps, je donnerai la date des prochains entraînements, ce serait bien qu'on commence dès mercredi, vous verrez sur le tableau d'affichage.

Lentement, la foule des Gryffondor repartit au château, alors que les Serdaigle faisaient leur entrée sur le terrain.

Et ben, ça promet, dit Harry à Ron et à Ginny qui étaient à côté de lui. Ils ne savent même pas tenir sur un balai.

Ca a l'air encore pire que l'année dernière, dit Ron.

On a intérêt à ne pas se blesser, dit Ginny, avec l'équipe de remplaçants qu'il y a, on va se faire détruire par les autres. Quoi que, il va falloir voir ce que vont donner les autres, je ne pense pas que ça sera vraiment mieux que nous.

Oui, je pense aussi, dit Harry. Le Quidditch était beaucoup mieux au début, Fred et George faisaient tout !

On se rattrapera à la coupe du monde, dit Ron, il y aura du beau Quidditch.

De retour au château, ils allèrent dans la salle commune.

Il y avait des nouveautés sur le tableau d'affichage, c'étaient les résultats des épreuves qui avaient eu lieu la veille.

RESULTAT DES EPREUVES DU 31 AOUT

_Les résultats des épreuves nous étant parvenus, les élèves de Gryffondor **de toutes les années** sont priés de venir les récupérer le plus rapidement possible dans la Grande Salle._

_Professeur Maugrey_

Hermione était déjà terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir les résultats.

Oh non ! S'ils nous convoquent déjà, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas contents de nous, dit-elle.

Mais non, allons-y, dit Ron.

Ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde, et pas seulement des Gryffondor.

Sept tables avaient été placées, une pour chaque année, Maugrey s'occupait évidemment des septième année, et Mrs Bett qui était à côté de lui s'occupait des sixième année.

Bonjour, Potter, voici tes résultats.

Il lui tendit un parchemin avec ses résultats.

_**Epreuve n°2**_

_Samedi 31 août 1997_

_Harry Potter_

_Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard_

_**Discipline**_

_Professeur_

_Note_

_Appréciation et remarques_

_Epreuves pratiques _

_**RFSP **_

_Mr Maugrey_

_A_

_Très efficace, mais quelques erreurs à corriger cependant._

_**Botanique**_

_Mrs Chourave_

_O_

_Une épreuve parfaitement réussie ! Continuez dans cette voie._

_Appréciation générale du président du jury de l'épreuve pratique_

_Mr Maugrey_

_Elève qui se démarque par son aisance face à des situations difficiles. Attention cependant à ne pas réagir trop vite._

_Total des points obtenus pour le tournoi du Gnome Vaillant à l'épreuve pratique_

_Mr Maugrey_

_41/50_

_Excellent pour la vitesse, mais quelques décisions risquées._

_Epreuves théoriques_

_**RFSP**_

_Mr Maugrey_

_E_

_Très bon, mais il faudrait faire de même en pratique._

_**DCFM**_

_Mrs Bett_

_O_

_C'est fantastique !_

_Vous feriez un excellent éleveur de chauves-souris !_

_**Métamorphoses**_

_Mr Lupin_

_O_

_Excellent travail, de très bonnes idées._

_**Sortilèges**_

_Mr Dillantis_

_E_

_Très bon malgré une étourderie._

_**Botanique**_

_Mrs Chourave_

_A_

_Très bon pour ce qui est plantes maléfiques, mais il va falloir absolument s'intéresser aux plantes utiles._

_**Potions**_

_Mr Slughorn_

_E_

_Assez bien, mais vous pourriez faire aussi bien à l'écrit qu'en pratique en participant plus en classe._

_**Créatures maléfiques**_

_Mr Hagrid_

_O_

_Sait ecsélent : èllève trai aint et raissé !_

_Appréciation générale du président du jury de l'épreuve théorique_

_Mr Tofty_

_Très bonne copie, un peu court peut-être._

Harry était plutôt content de ses résultats, il aurait été accepté dans toutes les épreuves si c'était une véritable épreuve.

Hermione, elle, semblait complètement choquée. Elle avait obtenu trente-huit points au classement du Gnome Vaillant ce qui était une très bonne note, mais elle avait eu un T en potions pour ne pas avoir fait la partie huit, elle avait eu cependant obtenu de nombreux Optimal.

Ron, avait également trente-huit points en épreuve pratique, et il avait également obtenu plusieurs O, ce qui l'avait ravi.

Plutôt bien, tous les trois, grogna Maugrey, heureusement que vous êtes là… ah Mrs Brown, vous devriez m'écouter quand je vous dis de vous concentrer un peu plus, vos résultats sont catastrophiques.

Lavande venait de récupérer ses résultats, accompagnée de Parvati, elles n'avaient pas l'air toutes les deux de rigoler en voyant leurs résultats.

Et n'oubliez pas de prendre la correction de l'épreuve théorique…

**Examen théorique**

**Vérification des connaissances acquises en fin de pré-rentrée**

**Corrigé**

**1. Simulation d'attaque par une armée de créatures **

**1.1. Reconnaissance des créatures composant l'armée**

_1.1.1. Chimère._

_1.1.2. Nundu._

_1.1.3. Eruptif._

_1.1.4. Cocatris._

_1.1.5. Moremplis._

_1.1.6. Manticore._

**1.2. Appel à l'aide**

_1.2.1. La situation s'annonce difficile ! Le Ministère recommande dans ce cas de prévenir le plus rapidement possible les personnes compétentes afin d'assurer rapidement la sécurité._

_1.2.2. Le sortilège du Patronus permet de communiquer un message à la personne désirée sans aucun risque d'être intercepté._

_1.2.3. Pour attirer l'attention d'autres personnes, de manière à ce qu'elles puissent alerter les autorités compétentes, on peut utiliser des étincelles et produire des détonations à l'aide de sa baguette magique._

**1.3. Préparation des moyens de lutte**

_1.3.1._

_1.3.1.1. Chimère : un moyen simple de vaincre une chimère est de l'empoisonner, on peut par exemple utiliser le sortilège des Flèches de Mort._

_1.3.1.2. Nundu : son point faible est les yeux, il faut donc lui envoyez un sortilège d'attaque puissant de manière très précise à cet endroit._

_1.3.1.3. Eruptif : un des rares moyens de le vaincre et de lui envoyer un puissant sortilège de Distillation Sanguine._

_1.3.1.4. Cocatris : pour vaincre un Cocatris, le maléfice de la Morsure du Diable est efficace._

_3.1.5. Moremplis : il est facile de repousser un Moremplis en utilisant le sortilège du Patronus._

_3.1.6. Manticore : une Manticore est très difficile à vaincre, cependant, c'est possible en visant les yeux à l'aide d'un sortilège Acidifiant ou un maléfice d'Aveuglement. On peut aussi lui lancer un sortilège de Confusion pour la forcer à se piquer elle-même._

_1.3.2._ _La formule du sortilège permettant d'allumer sa baguette est _lumos_, on peut l'éteindre en prononçant la formule _nox

_1.3.3._ _Ces Cocatris sont issus d'un croisement entre dragons et coqs._

_1.3.4. Une piqûre par la Manticore cause une mort instantanée._

_1.3.5. Les trois Sortilèges Impardonnables sont le sortilège de Mort (_Avada Kedavra_), le sortilège Doloris (_Endoloris_) et l'Imperium (_Impero

_1.3.6. Ce sont des maléfices malgré leur dénomination, car il est nécessaire d'avoir de mauvaises intentions pour les réaliser._

_1.3.7. Le Bouclier d'Argent permet de bloquer les Sortilèges Impardonnables._

_1.3.8. Les Inferi craignent le feu. _

**1.4. Durant l'attaque…**

_1.4.1. Etant donné que l'on ne sait pas ce que contient le ruisseau d'autre que les serpents, que l'on ne sait pas ce que signifie cette eau rouge, et que le ruisseau cache éventuellement d'autres dangers, il serait très imprudent de le traverser. En revanche, il y a une pierre plate suffisamment grande pour constituer un pont efficace. Cependant, étant donné que la situation est urgente à cause de l'arrivée imminente de l'Eruptif, il est nécessaire d'optimiser la gestion du temps disponible. Ainsi, on utilisera un sortilège de Lévitation tout en se plaçant déjà sur la pierre afin de pouvoir la quitter rapidement dès que l'on sera suffisamment près de l'autre rive pour sauter._

_1.4.2. Etant donné que l'Eruptif va certainement réussir à passer facilement, il serait dangereux de s'arrêter. De plus, même si l'Eruptif n'arrivait pas à passer immédiatement, il serait judicieux de prendre de l'avance._

_1.4.3. La corne de l'Eruptif contenant une substance lui permettant de faire exploser ce qu'il touche, il serait inconscient de s'enfermer dans le blockhaus. Même si l'on fermait la porte à l'aide du sortilège Collaporta. De plus, on ne sait pas ce que contient le blockhaus, il se pourrait en effet qu'il y ait une créature dangereuse et l'on se retrouverait enfermé avec. Il est donc préférable de disposer d'un maximum d'espace afin de conserver une marge de manœuvre suffisante et de pouvoir réagir sans surprise._

_1.4.4. Puisqu'elle est possédée, elle peut être dangereuse, il est nécessaire de la neutraliser, le plus simple et le plus efficace reste de la stupéfixer puisqu'elle n'aura aucun moyen de se libérer du sortilège. Il faudra ensuite prendre soin de la cacher bien pour éviter qu'une personne lui voulant du mal la trouve._

**2. Les sortilèges de Transfert **

_2.1. Le sortilège de Transfert partiel permet de transférer une partie d'un objet ou d'un animal sur un autre. Il peut s'appliquer d'un objet à un objet, d'un animal à un objet, d'un objet à un animal ou d'un animal à un animal._

_2.2. Le sortilège de Transfert inter-espèces permet de changer un objet ou animal en un autre en raison de leur ressemblance physique ou de leur nom. Il peut s'appliquer d'un objet à un animal, d'un animal à un objet ou d'un animal à un animal mais en revanche on ne parle pas de sortilège de Transfert inter-espèces pour un changement d'objet à objet._

_2.3._

_2.3.1. Pour changer un crabe de feu en crabe, il faut utiliser un sortilège de Transfert inter-espèces._

_2.3.2. Pour transférer les ailes d'un pigeon sur une théière, il faut utiliser un sortilège de Transfert partiel._

_2.3.3. Pour transférer les ailes d'une chauve-souris une truite, il faut utiliser un sortilège de Transfert partiel._

_2.3.4. Pour transformer un tas d'aiguilles en hérisson, il faut utiliser un sortilège de Transfert inter-espèces._

**3. Problème de métamorphoses défensives et offensives **

_3.1. On utilisera un sortilège de Transfert partiel pour transférer le morceau de mur sur l'ouverture._

_3.2._ _Si l'on transformait le bois de la porte en pierre, il serait toujours possible d'ouvrir la porte. De plus, les gonds pourraient céder sous le poids de la nouvelle porte._

_3.3. Pour fermer une porte, on utilise généralement le sortilège dont l'incantation est _collaporta

_3.4. Une porte fermée à l'aide de l'incantation _collaporta _peut être ouverte simplement à l'aide de l'incantation _alohomora_. Ainsi, ce sortilège n'apporte pas une sécurité suffisante, qui est en revanche apportée par les métamorphoses._

_3.5._ _On va utiliser cette statue en la contrôlant pour la faire écraser le Cocatris ou tout simplement l'assommer en le chargeant. Ainsi, il faudra prononcer la formule _animent centaure_ et contrôler la statue de manière à ce qu'elle charge le Cocatris. Mais il est difficile de contrôler une créature d'une telle taille. C'est pourquoi il est nécessaire d'être extrêmement concentré et de savoir imposer sa détermination dans la réalisation du sortilège. (remarque : cette question n'a été comptée qu'en bonus mais ce sortilège aurait dû être vu en cinquième année en cours de défense contre les forces du Mal)._

_3.6. C'est le sortilège de Têtenbulle que l'on va utiliser. Il permet de faire apparaître une bulle autour de la tête de la personne sur qui on l'applique, permettant à la personne de respirer. Ce n'est pas un sortilège de Transfert, puisque ce n'est pas un sortilège de Transfert partiel (ce n'est qu'une apparition mais pas un déplacement), ni un sortilège de Transfert inter-espèces puisque la bulle ne ressemble à aucun autre objet qui serait utilisé comme matière du sortilège de Transfert._

_3.7. La Branchiflore permet de pouvoir faire respirer sous l'eau la personne qui la consomme. Elle fait apparaître des branchies dans le cou de celle-ci._

_3.8. L'effet de la Branchiflore n'a qu'une durée limitée, de plus il est nécessaire d'en avoir sur soi pour pouvoir la consommer, alors que le sortilège de Têtenbulle peut se faire à n'importe quelle moment, et peut être arrêté quand la personne le veut._

_3.9. Une personne qui peut prendre l'apparence qu'elle veut est appelée Métamorphomage._

_3.10. Le Polynectar permet de prendre l'apparence d'autrui, son ingrédient principal est l'ajout d'un morceau de la personne dont on veut prendre l'apparence (cheveu par exemple)._

_3.11. L'effet du Polynectar n'est que provisoire, alors que le Métamorphomage peut garder l'apparence qu'il a prise quand il le veut. De plus, il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir à sa disposition un bout d'une autre personne inconnue, et cela peut également permettre de prendre l'apparence d'une personne qui n'existe même pas. Mais tous les sorciers n'ont pas les mêmes pouvoirs de Métamorphomagie, en effet, certains n'ont aucun pouvoir dans ce domaine alors que d'autres ont des pouvoirs limités et que certains ont de grands pouvoirs._

**4. Sortilèges des Eléments et sortilèges à éléments **

**4.1. Différenciation entre ces deux types de sortilèges**

_4.1.1. Les quatre éléments principaux sont l'air, la terre, le feu et l'eau._

_4.1.2. On ne peut pas réaliser un sortilège des Eléments sans la présence proche de l'élément concerné._

_4.1.3. Pour réaliser un sortilège à éléments tel que le sortilège de la Fontaine, il n'est pas nécessaire que l'élément concerné soit à proximité. Le sortilège de la Fontaine, qui touche l'eau, permet d'en faire apparaître et ne nécessite pas en effet la présence d'eau à proximité._

**4.2. Etude du sortilège d'Embrasement**

_4.2.1. La formule du sortilège d'Embrasement est flamendio._

_4.2.2. On peut utiliser le sortilège d'Embrasement de manière efficace dans ces cinq situations de combat :_

_Lorsque l'on est en grave danger et que l'on risque de mourir d'un moment à un autre, cela permet de gagner du temps pour préparer sa défense._

_Lorsque la seule solution est qui se présente à nous est la fuite, un sortilège d'Embrasement permet d'occuper l'adversaire pour fuir sans aucun risque qu'il nous touche, il permet en réalité de faire diversion dans ce cas._

_Lorsque l'on veut en terminer avec l'adversaire, cela permet de l'affaiblir afin d'avoir le temps de lui envoyer un sortilège plus puissant._

_Lorsque l'on veut attendre les secours, cela permet d'attendre tout en restant en sécurité relative, et en affaiblissant de plus l'adversaire qui tente de se débarrasser du sortilège._

_Lorsque l'on est attaqué par plusieurs adversaires, cela permet d'augmenter nos chances de survie en alternant sortilèges d'Embrasement et autres sortilèges de défense afin de n'avoir qu'un seul adversaire direct à la fois._

_4.2.3. L'intérêt principal du sortilège d'Embrasement est qu'il est très difficile d'annuler son effet lorsqu'il est appliqué sur nous, ce qui demande une grande concentration et nous met en position de faiblesse._

_De plus, il est impossible de savoir que l'on nous a lancé le sortilège d'Embrasement s'il est informulé, on ne l'apprend en effet que lorsque l'on se rend compte que nous sommes en feu, ce qui créé de plus un effet de surprise très utile en combat._

_4.2.4. Pour annuler un sortilège d'Embrasement sur soi-même, un simple sortilège d'annulation classique ne suffit pas, il est nécessaire d'utiliser le contre-élément : l'eau. De plus, un sortilège ponctuel tel que le sortilège de la Fontaine ne suffit pas, il faut appliquer un sortilège beaucoup plus large tels que le Serpent d'Eau (_serpentaquis_), le Tourbillon d'Eau (_waterwhirloo_), le sortilège d'Humidification (_aquavapor_) ou le sortilège de la Couverture Liquide (_packetaquum

_4.2.5. Le sortilège de la Fontaine, dont l'incantation est _aguamenti_, est suffisant pour annuler l'effet d'un sortilège d'Embrasement qui aurait été lancé sur un de vos alliés. Il vaut mieux de plus l'utiliser qu'un des quatre sortilèges énoncés précédemment, dans cette situation, car il permet de ne pas blesser notre allié, tout en étant suffisamment rapide._

_4.2.6. Le sortilège d'Embrasement n'est pas un sortilège des Eléments car il ne nécessite pas la présence de l'élément eau à proximité._

**4.3. Etude du sortilège du Cocon d'Eau**

_Le sortilège du Cocon d'Eau est un sortilège des Eléments car il nécessite la présence de l'élément eau à proximité._

**5. Sortilèges et maléfices **

_5.1. C'est l'intention qui nous permet de différencier sortilège et maléfice. Pour faire un sortilège, il faut avoir de bonnes intentions. Pour faire un maléfice, il faut avoir de mauvaises intentions._

_5.2. Il n'est pas possible de qualifier un effet magique de sortilège ou de maléfice. En effet, un même effet magique peut être accompli avec de bonnes intentions et avec de mauvaises intentions. Par exemple, on peut utiliser un sortilège pour faire du mal à quelqu'un, ou au contraire, l'utiliser pour attaquer quelqu'un qui ferait du mal à une autre, dans le but de la sauver._

_5.3. Quelqu'un de bon peut ainsi utiliser la Magie Noire, car il peut penser vouloir faire du mal au Mal, et donc ainsi faire le bien._

**6. Prélèvement de jus de Cactus Roux **

**6.1. Propriétés du jus de Cactus Roux**

_Le jus de Cactus Roux permet de fabriquer des engrais._

**6.2. Méthode de prélèvement classique**

_6.2.1. Pour prélever du jus de Cactus Roux, d'après _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_, il faut :_

_Presser sur le sommet du Cactus, entre les cinq épines pour assommer le Cactus._

_Retourner le Cactus, en tenant fort le pot pour ne pas qu'il se dépote, en faisant attention de ne pas être piqué._

_Placer le seau en dessous et plier les épines pour récupérer le jus, en prenant soin de ne pas se faire piquer._

_6.2.2. Non, dans les étapes décrites précédemment, rien n'abîme le Cactus et le fait de lui prélever du jus de l'affaiblit pas puisqu'il en sécrète ensuite à nouveau._

**6.3. Autre méthode de prélèvement**

_Cette méthode ne permet pas de laisser en vie le Cactus, en effet, ses poches et ses racines sont détruites et ne sont pas récupérables._

**7. Etude en vrac des moyens de lutte contre les plantes dangereuses **

**7.1. Etude de quelques sortilèges spécifiques**

**7.1.1. Nénuxiques**

_7.1.1.1. Un Nénuxique est un gros nénuphar de près de deux mètres de diamètre._

_7.1.1.2. Le Nénuxique est dangereux car il essaie d'emprisonner les êtres vivants et même des humains en se refermant sur eux pour ensuite les empoisonner._

_7.1.1.3. Le sortilège de Froissement permet de neutraliser un Nénuxique. Son incantation est _froceo

**7.1.2. Cactus Empestifs**

_7.1.2.1. Pour faire exploser un Cactus Empestif, on utilise l'incantation _fragmentatum

_7.1.2.2. Lorsque l'on fait exploser un Cactus Empestif, des morceaux de la plante sont projetés partout et il émet un gaz très malodorant. Il est donc conseillé de s'en écarter._

**7.1.3. Lichens Souffleurs des Andes**

_7.1.3.1. Le point faible du Lichen Souffleur des Andes est qu'il craint la pollution._

_7.1.3.2. L'incantation _irrespiritus_ fait apparaître un gaz roux suffisamment fort pour que les Lichens Souffleurs des Andes dégénèrent._

_7.1.3.3. L'inconvénient de ce sortilège est que sa durée d'efficacité est courte._

**7.1.4. Rosier du Groenland**

_7.1.4.1. Le Rosier du Groenland doit vivre à une température inférieure à 10 °C, il craint ainsi la chaleur._

_7.1.4.2. On peut utiliser un sortilège du Serpent de Feu par exemple._

**7.2. Quelques moyens généraux de repousser des plantes maléfiques**

_En général, les plantes craignent le feu._

**8. Philtre de Confusion : ingrédients et leurs propriétés**

_8.1. Il faut cueillir la racine d'asphodèle au mois de décembre pour qu'elle ait des propriétés d'antidote au Philtre de Confusion._

_8.2. En fonction du calendrier lunaire et de la luminosité, si on ramasse la racine d'asphodèle à une autre période de l'année qu'en décembre, elle peut être toxique._

_8.3. Lorsque le chou mordeur de Chine a macéré un cycle complet de Lune dans de l'eau, il acquiert un pouvoir de confusion._

_8.4. L'ajout d'un chou mordeur de Chine qui a macéré dans de l'eau pendant un cycle lunaire complet à la potion du Philtre de confusion permet d'augmenter sa durée et sa puissance._

_8.5. Lorsqu'on ajoute un chou mordeur de Chine ayant un pouvoir de confusion, les volutes qui se dégagent de la potion du Philtre de Confusion deviennent violet sombre au lieu de rose. Cependant, cela ne change pas leur sens de rotation dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, et le léger sifflement persiste._

Bien, Potter, quelques erreurs à ne pas reproduire, comment as-tu pu sentir cette chose ?

Je pensais que ça faisait partie de l'épreuve, comme c'était Trelawney, mais j'aurais dû me rendre compte qu'on ne m'aurait jamais demandé ça dans une épreuve pratique.

Pas seulement, il ne faut pas faire confiance aux folles ! Elle aurait pu vouloir t'empoisonner. Et puis en voyant l'eau rouge, tu aurais dû reculer, il y avait une pierre exprès à côté, dommage, tu as bien répondu ensuite à l'épreuve théorique. Qu'y a-t-il, Miss Granger.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et Ron tentait de la consoler.

J'ai eu T en potions, professeur.

Pas grave, le professeur Slughorn sait très bien que vous auriez su répondre ! Mais ça fait plusieurs fois que je vous le dis, Miss Granger, vous voulez trop en dire, il suffit de répondre à la question posée ! Je serai particulièrement intransigeant là-dessus, sinon ça risque d'être une catastrophe le jour des ASPIC, les épreuves sont très longues et demandent des réponses précises aux questions, il faut bien lire les consignes. Je suis content de vous quand même, mais j'attends encore mieux à la prochaine épreuve ! et d'ici là, vigilance constante !


	55. La Magie du Fourchelang

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 55 : LA MAGIE DU FOURCHELANG**

Allons, dans la Salle du Phénix, proposa Harry qui voulait s'entraîner un peu.

Oui, c'est une excellente idée, dit Hermione, je vais en profiter pour lire ce corrigé, il faudra que je sois à la hauteur pour le prochain cours de réaction face à une situation périlleuse pour me rattraper de cet examen… je crois quand même que je vais aller voir Slughorn pour lui expliquer, _Troll en potions_ ! je suppose que personne n'a été aussi _nul_ que moi…

Hermione, viens avec nous et tais-toi, lui dit Ron sur un ton gentil cependant.

Alors qu'ils montaient l'escalier menant à la Salle du Phénix, Fumseck et Dobby étaient apparus en transplanant à côté d'eux. Harry savait que Fumseck pouvait savoir où il était mais il se demandait comment Dobby pouvait savoir lui aussi.

Dobby ?

Oui, répondit l'elfe de sa petite voix.

Je me demandais comment tu fais pour savoir où nous sommes quand tu transplanes.

Et bien c'est comme ça, je suis lié à vous et je peux transplaner n'importe où pour vous retrouver !

Harry, expliqua Hermione, les elfes peuvent transplaner immédiatement à côté de leur sorcier Conjugué, c'est la nature du lien qui veut ça.

Conjugué ? demanda Harry.

Oui.

Ce n'est pas pour les phénix ?

Oui, mais j'utilise ce terme pour les elfes, ça partie des réformes nécessaires que je compte bien faire passer par le ministère !

Mais, madame Hermione, dit Dobby d'une voix aiguë, les elfes ne voudront jamais de ça ! Nous ne supporterions pas d'être placés au même niveau que nos maîtres !

Ce ne sont que des habitudes, dit Hermione sur un ton compréhensif, il est dur d'en changer, mais les elfes apprécieront cela une fois qu'ils seront respectés.

La conversation s'interrompit alors qu'ils entrèrent dans la Salle du Phénix, qui les surprenait toujours par sa grandeur. Cette pièce était pourtant très simple, mais elle était très chaleureuse, et Harry sentait une impression de puissance en y entrant.

Ils déposèrent leurs affaires sur la table et commencèrent à partir à la recherche d'un livre qui les intéresserait, alors qu'Hermione s'était mise à lire le corrigé de l'épreuve théorique de la veille.

Harry était seul dans une des allées, Fumseck était perché sur ses épaules, lorsque son regard fut attiré par un livre vert et rouge, avec des serpents en relief incrustés dans la couverture.

Harry le prit et l'ouvrit, cherchant la table des matières. Une rubrique attira immédiatement sa curiosité, c'était la rubrique « sorts et illusions ». Il tourna les pages du livre pour trouver cette rubrique, sans regarder le reste du contenu de l'ouvrage.

La rubrique était précédée d'un autre sommaire, qui présentait les sortilèges décrits dans ce livre.

**Sorts et illusions**

L'illusion du Basilic

Le maléfice de la Fontaine à Serpents

Le Bouclier de la Méduse

L'Illusion Fourchue

Harry tourna la page pour lire les informations sur l'illusion du Basilic.

Sur la page de gauche, le sortilège était présenté, sur la page de droite, il y avait des informations pratiques sur la réalisation du sortilège.

Lorsque l'illusion du Basilic était lancée sur une personne, celle-ci voyait apparaître un basilic devant elle, qui était imaginaire.

Cette illusion s'appuyait sur la peur de la personne, et une personne qui ne cèderai pas à la panique et qui resterait calme ne verrait pas le Basilic. Cependant, il était compréhensible que l'on paniquât face à un Basilic, et Harry imagina que le sortilège devait fonctionner sur n'importe quelle personne qui ne serait pas suicidaire.

La formule du sortilège était _basilic illusion_, qu'il fallait prononcer « illousioné » pour que le sortilège fonctionnât normalement.

Après avoir répété la formule plusieurs fois, Harry chercha une cible pour essayer le sortilège. Il trouva ainsi une grosse araignée qui avait fait sa toile sous les poutres du plafond.

_Basilic illusion_ !

Un jet de couleur vert, entouré de spirales argentées, toucha de plein fouet l'araignée qui tomba par terre devant Harry.

Rien d'autre ne s'était passé, et Harry crut qu'il avait échoué.

Il regarda à nouveau le livre, mais l'araignée attira son attention, elle semblait devenir folle. Elle semblait fuir quelque chose, mais se retournait sans cesse, comme si son prédateur était sans cesse devant elle. Elle essaya de filer entre deux livres mais elle ressortit immédiatement.

Il chercha dans le livre un anti-sort, la formule était _basilic disillusion_.

Il stoppa l'illusion, libérant la pauvre araignée. Celle-ci fonça immédiatement se cacher dans un livre.

Il devait absolument montrer ce sortilège à Ron, afin de l'aider à vaincre sa phobie des araignées.

Ginny était en train de lire un livre sur la table, et Harry s'arrêta un instant pour regarder ce que c'était.

Le livre s'intitulait _Les Puissances de l'Amour_ et cela refit penser Harry à tout ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit concernant son importance.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir tout dire à Ginny, car il sentait qu'elle devait savoir, mais Dumbledore lui avait dit de ne rien dire, il trouvait cela contradictoire. C'était pourtant son amour envers Ginny et l'amour réciproque qu'elle lui portait qui faisaient sa force.

Il embrassa Ginny et essaya de chercher Ron et Hermione.

Il les trouva finalement en train de s'embrasser, appuyés contre un coin de la bibliothèque.

Oups…

Harry ! dit Hermione en rougissant.

Euh… j'ai quelque chose d'intéressant. Ron, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi !

Ah bon ? demanda-t-il, l'air surpris.

Oui, j'ai trouvé un sortilège qui te permettra de vaincre ta phobie des araignées. Elles ne t'approcheront plus jamais !

Ah, je veux bien voir ça, dit Ron réjoui.

C'est une illusion, expliqua Harry, elle fait apparaître un basilic devant la personne ou l'araignée touchée par le sort. Euh…_ accio araignée_ !

L'araignée que Harry avait utilisée comme cobaye tout à l'heure vola d'entre ses livres et vint atterrir dans la main de Harry.

Ron fit une grimace et l'araignée essaya immédiatement de rentrer dans la manche de Harry.

_Basilic illusion_ !

Ron et Hermione sursautèrent, regardant Harry comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

Quoi ? répondit-il, voyant leur regard effaré.

Harry ! Où as-tu trouvé ce sortilège ? demanda Hermione d'une voix faible, alors que l'araignée essayait de fuir le serpent qui ne bougerait de toute façon pas de devant elle.

C'est ce livre-là, pourquoi ?

Il montra le livre qu'il avait posé sur la table, et Hermione commença à l'examiner.

Tu comprends ce qu'il y a marqué ? demanda Hermione.

_Oui, c'est _La Magie du Fourchelang_, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?_

Ce fut au tour de Ginny de sursauter brusquement, émettant un petit cri aigu.

Harry arrête, et puis je ne comprends rien à ce qui est marqué, c'est du charabia, je ne connais pas cette langue !

_Mais tu vois bien que c'est écrit en anglais ! ce sont des caractères normaux !_ dit Harry.

C'est bizarre, il n'y a que des sortes de serpents entrelacés comme écriture, je ne connais pas ce langage et s'il te plaît, arrête de parler Fourchelang !

Heu ? demanda Harry. Hermione, est-ce qu'il existe une écriture Fourchelang ?

Une écriture Fourchelang ? Je ne sais pas, j'en ai jamais entendu parler, peux-tu traduire en anglais ce que tu nous disais ?

Ah, euh oui, le livre s'appelle _La Magie du Fourchelang_, mais je vois les caractères normaux, c'est écrit en anglais pour moi.

Ca veut donc dire qu'il existe aussi une écriture Fourchelang, c'est étonnant.

Donc je ne pourrai jamais faire ce sortilège ? demanda Ron.

Euh, non, répondit Hermione, si c'est en Fourchelang, ce sera impossible.

Dommage, dit Harry… ça pouvait être utile.

Harry se replongea dans la lecture du livre, et s'assit à côté de Ginny, alors que Ron et Hermione étaient en train de regarder les livres du balcon.

La seconde partie de cette rubrique « sorts et illusions » était le maléfice de la Fontaine à Serpents.

Il était dit que le maléfice faisait apparaître un trou dans le sol d'où sortaient des serpents, dont la morsure était équivalente à un maléfice du Saucisson.

La formule était « Fontaipent » qu'il fallait prononcer « foneteyepan », en Fourchelang bien sûr.

_Fontaipent _! dit Harry, pointant sa baguette au sol.

Il crut d'abord que rien ne s'était passé, mais il y eu un cliquetis et un trou apparut dans le sol, c'était l'orifice d'un tuyau métallique.

Un filet vert sortit du trou à un vitesse fulgurante, et, comme un jet d'eau, retomba au sol, se transformant en de nombreux serpents qui se levèrent et sifflèrent en le regardant.

Enfin, apercevant, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, ils foncèrent sur eux, et tous les trois poussèrent un hurlement en voyant ces gros serpents foncer sur eux.

L'un d'eux mordit le mollet de Ginny qui s'évanouit, pétrifiée. Hermione tentait d'envoyer des flammes, mais à peine un serpent était touché, un autre sortait par le tuyau dans le sol.

_Stop ! Retournez dans le tuyau !_ dit Harry dans un crachotement.

Les serpents lui obéirent et rentrèrent tous les uns après les autres, alors que le tuyau disparaissait une fois le dernier entré.

Harry, c'était quoi ? tu pourrais nous prévenir ! s'exclama Hermione scandalisée.

Il ranima Ginny qui entra dans un concert de protestations avant de finir par l'embrasser.

Désolé, j'aurais dû vous prévenir avant, la morsure n'est pas grave, ça fait juste un maléfice du Saucisson d'après le livre.

Un maléfice du Saucisson ? demanda Hermione surprise.

Oui, il faut croire…

Et bien il faudrait que tu arrives au moins à contrôler ces serpents, car s'ils attaquent tes alliés, ça ne sera pas très utile, dit Hermione.

Oui, je vais réessayer, dit Harry, c'était un essai pour voir ce que ça donnait, je crois bien que ce sortilège pourra nous être utile, je vais le travailler un peu.

Harry se demanda s'il pourrait contrôler les serpents sans forcément devoir leur donner des ordres en Fourchelang, c'est-à-dire par une simple pensée.

Il tenta à nouveau le sortilège, en se disant qu'il devrait cette fois faire plus attention, et il se prépara à faire un sortilège du Serpent de Feu au cas où il perdrait le contrôle, car le livre disait que les serpents craignaient cet élément.

_Fontaipent_ !

Le tuyau réapparut après un cliquetis métallique. Et les serpents sortirent à nouveau. Harry leur ordonna de rester où ils étaient et de n'attaquer personne, ne leur parlant cependant pas ni en anglais, ni en Fourchelang.

A sa grande surprise, les serpents ne bougèrent pas et restèrent près du tuyau, à regarder autour d'eux, sans manifester le moindre signe d'agressivité.

Très bien, dit Hermione, qui était restée de l'autre côté de la table avec Ron.

_Attaquez _! dit Harry aux serpents.

Immédiatement, les serpents se ruèrent vers Hermione qui sauta sur la chaise puis sur la table.

Mais en chemin, Harry leur ordonna de s'arrêter, et, par la pensée, il les fit rentrer dans le tuyau.

Harry, arrête de t'amuser, c'est pas drôle, dit Hermione.

Bien, OK, c'était juste pour voir, j'y arrive bien maintenant.

Le troisième sortilège présenté dans le livre s'appelait le Bouclier de la Méduse. Il était cependant réputé comme étant un sortilège extrêmement difficile, accessible uniquement aux Fourchelang très puissants.

L'intérêt principal de ce bouclier était qu'il était à la fois utile en défense et en attaque. Ce Bouclier était en fait constitué d'une sorte de « pack », avec l'enchantement de base, et une série d'autres formules qui permettaient d'augmenter ou d'ajouter des effets supplémentaires à ce bouclier particulier.

En lui-même, c'était un bouclier qui renvoyait les attaques de l'adversaire en les amplifiant, ce qui constituait déjà un enchantement de défense et d'attaque en même temps.

Ensuite, il était possible de le complexifier, en ajoutant un second enchantement, qui permettait de transformer momentanément en pierre une personne qui aurait voulu du mal de la personne protégée par le bouclier.

Enfin, il était possible de lui appliquer un sortilège de Maléficisation couplé à un second sortilège qui permettrait de donner de fortes douleurs à la tête de ceux qui s'en approcheraient de trop.

Cet enchantement constituait donc en lui-même toute une stratégie de combat.

Les explications disaient que le bouclier n'était pas gênant pour le sorcier qui le faisait, puisqu'il ne voyait qu'une légère brume autour de lui, mais qui ne lui empêcherait cependant pas de voir ses adversaires.

En revanche, ce bouclier avait un pouvoir de déconcentration très fort sur l'adversaire, puisqu'il était constitué de serpents en verre translucide qui étaient fondus sur un dôme de verre, et que ces serpents bougeaient dessus comme s'ils étaient vivants, menaçant l'adversaire s'il s'approchait trop.

Mais il était dit que le plus difficile était de savoir réaliser l'enchantement de base.

Le livre donnait les formules de chacun des sortilèges et enchantements qui constituaient le pack de la Méduse, ainsi qu'une brève description.

_Sortilèges et enchantements composant le pack_

_**Bouclier principal**_

_Le bouclier principal peut être créé par une incantation unique, c'est cependant un véritable enchantement composé de plus de cent soixante étapes intermédiaires, non linéaire mais d'ordre 7, toutes réalisées par l'incantation _fourchelis inmedusem_. Cependant, le nombre et la complexité des étapes intermédiaires ainsi que leur structure particulière requièrent que le sorcier ait des pouvoirs magiques très développés, il doit certes être Fourchelang pour pouvoir activer l'enchantement, mais il doit aussi savoir maîtriser sa détermination lors du combat. La réalisation de l'enchantement étant particulièrement longue, près de vingt secondes (elle ne varie cependant normalement pas entre des sorciers différents par la nature même des sortilèges utilisés), il doit aussi être prêt à repousser une éventuelle attaque, et ainsi ne pas se laisser dominer par l'envie de réussir l'enchantement. Il est cependant fort peu probable qu'une attaque soit lancée lors de l'accomplissement du sortilège étant donnés les pics de dégagements rayonnanciques qui créent un effet de surprise chez l'adversaire. Mais il faut tout de même consacrer une grande partie de sa concentration à la réalisation de l'enchantement afin d'éviter que le mécanisme magique dévie de son but initial. Il est toutefois difficile de préciser les conséquences d'une telle dérive, puisque parmi les rares sorciers ayant le pouvoir de parler le Fourchelang, un petit nombre seulement a été capable de réaliser cet enchantement. Il semblerait en fait que ceci soit fortement lié à la classe du sorcier, bien que cela n'en dépende pas totalement. Un sorcier primaire aura plus de facilité à le réussir, alors qu'un sorcier secondaire devra fournir un grand travail de préparation sur la flexibilité de la concentration. Cependant, de nombreux essais sont nécessaires afin de maîtriser la mise en place du mécanisme, car certains sortilèges internes à l'enchantement sont eux-mêmes délicats à produire. Il est fortement conseillé à celui qui se lancerait dans son apprentissage de maîtriser des sortilèges de Dégénérescence Energétique tels que le sortilège d'Engorgement énergétique qui est le plus simple mais qui présente quelques restrictions d'utilisation (il faut le produire à l'écart de Moldus), le sortilège d'Harmonisation Energétique, qui est beaucoup plus difficile, le sortilège de Décomposition énergétique, qui est difficile et très risqué, et l'enchantement de Métamorphose Energétique Spacio-Indégénérossymétrique, qui fait partie des enchantements les plus inaccessibles en raison de son ordre 23. Pour réussir cet enchantement, le sorcier doit faire un mouvement circulaire large avec sa baguette magique, au-dessus de sa tête, et ce pendant toute la durée de réalisation de l'enchantement. Cela justifie donc que son utilisation doit être prudente et effectuée au moment adéquat lors d'un combat._

_**Enchantement de pétrification**_

_L'enchantement de pétrification qui peut être ajouté est très spécial puisqu'il est sélectif. Il s'applique en effet seulement aux adversaires qui croiseraient le regard du sorcier en ayant une pensée mauvaise. Cet enchantement n'est en fait pas réalisable par une seule formule, et il sera nécessaire de réaliser un enchantement préparatoire afin de permettre de faire fusionner l'enchantement de pétrification avec le bouclier déjà établi. _

_L'enchantement préparatoire est le plus difficile, mais il reste cependant plus simple que celui du bouclier, les études ont montré qu'il était d'un ordre variable (fait extrêmement rare), et compris entre 2 et 4. Il existe en effet une incertitude due à un enchantement de Distorsion Temporelle sur le nombre de branches principales, qui est donc compris entre 2 et 4 selon le résultat obtenu par cet enchantement. La formule qui permet de lancer le mécanisme est _medusis flasconis_. Il est cependant instantané en raison de la simplicité des branches._

_L'enchantement de pétrification est cependant simple puisqu'il est du second ordre, composé de cinq étapes majeures selon les versions. Sa formule est _medusis remaledictum_, et il est important de préciser qu'il est maléfice à un pourcentage compris entre 84 et 92 de l'enchantement total. La volonté du sorcier est donc un facteur essentiel dans sa réussite._

_Pour ces deux enchantements, l'utilisation de la baguette magique est déterminante, celle-ci doit être obligatoirement pointée vers le sol._

_**Maléficisation du bouclier**_

_Pour transformer le bouclier afin qu'il puisse provoquer des douleurs fortes à la tête, chez un ennemi qui s'approcherait trop, il faut utiliser encore une fois deux enchantement._

_Le premier n'est qu'un simple maléfice, le sortilège de Maléficisation, dont la formule est _inmalfecium_, et qui est d'un niveau simple puisqu'il est quasiment élémentaire._

_Le second en revanche est un enchantement simple dans l'ensemble puisqu'il est linéaire. Il se compose seulement de simples maléfices de bas niveau. Sa formule est _caput infoliam

Harry n'avait pas compris grand-chose à ce texte, mais le plus important était qu'il avait compris ce qu'il fallait faire.

C'était tout le vocabulaire technique qui lui posait problème, il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'ordre d'un enchantement, ou un enchantement linéaire, ou encore une branche. Et il pensait qu'il pourrait demander à Abelforth bientôt afin de s'éclaircir là-dessus.

Mais ce n'était de toute évidence pas le plus important. Il devait pratiquer les sortilèges le plus possible car ils étaient difficiles et qu'il mettrait certainement du temps à les apprendre, tout comme il avait mis du temps à apprendre le sortilège Enmageznem.

Avant de commencer à pratiquer l'enchantement principal du bouclier, il essaya encore une fois le sortilège d'Engorgement Energétique, dont la formule était _reimater incorpor_ pour s'assurer qu'il savait le maîtriser parfaitement.

Ce risque d'explosion lui avait toujours fait un peu peur, même s'il ne voyait pas bien comment l'air qui l'entourait pourrait soudain exploser avec une violence aussi forte que ce qui était indiqué dans les livres.

Il réessaya ainsi le sortilège, et celui-ci fonctionna, même s'il ne pouvait pas véritablement le savoir puisqu'il n'y avait pas de dégagement d'énergie à maîtriser. L'air s'était cependant un peu refroidi après ce sortilège et cela lui semblait bon signe, puisque c'était la même chose que ce qui s'était produit lorsqu'il avait pratiqué l'enchantement de l'ouverture invisible.

Par précaution, il se plaça un peu à l'écart des autres, avec Fumseck, et se prépara à lancer le sortilège.

_Fourchelis inmedusem_ !

Absolument rien ne se produisit, et il se demanda même s'il avait bien parlé Fourchelang.

Il relut le passage du livre sur cet enchantement. Il avait pourtant fait le bon geste avec la baguette, pendant une durée suffisamment longue pour constater que rien ne s'était passé et ne se passerait. Il était également resté bien concentré.

Fumseck avait compris que rien ne s'était produit, et Harry le comprit lui aussi. Il se décida donc à réessayer.

Au bout du troisième essai, il y eut un premier résultat, un énorme flash vert s'était produit sans que Harry ne comprenne pourquoi. Il avait d'ailleurs eu le réflexe de produire immédiatement un sortilège d'Engorgement Energétique, qui, bien qu'il n'avait servi à rien ici, était tout de même une précaution sage.

Hermione, Ron, et Ginny furent encore une fois surpris par la violence du flash lumineux, alors que Dobby observait attentivement la façon dont Harry s'entraînait. Celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs mis à applaudir, croyant qu'il avait réussi ce qu'il voulait faire.

Oh, bravo ! Dobby est surpris par tout ce que sait faire Harry Potter !

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire, dit Harry.

Comment ça, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais faire ? demanda Hermione inquiète. Tu sais que tu dois faire attention aux risques de dégagement d'énergie, c'est Abelforth qui l'a dit.

Oui, j'y fais attention, répondit Harry. J'utilise un sortilège d'Engorgement Energétique, ne t'en fais pas.

Tu es sûr que cela peut être _vraiment_ efficace ? Peut-être que ça marchait pour l'ouverture invisible…

Dans la description du sortilège, ils disent qu'on peut l'utiliser, répondit Harry, lassé.

OK, si tu le dis, mais je pense que tu devrais quand même montrer cela à Abelforth avant de continuer.

Je lui montrerai après, dit Harry, je ne vais pas attendre à rien faire.

Il s'entraîna donc encore un peu à ce sortilège mais de toute évidence, ce serait des dizaines d'heures d'entraînement qu'il lui faudrait.

Pendant les deux fois qui suivirent, le flash lumineux se produisit, bien qu'il fût d'intensité moindre.

Mais ensuite, pendant presque une dizaine d'essais, rien ne se produisit. Harry réessayait à chaque fois avec la même volonté de réussir, prenant son mal en patience.

Cependant, après cette série d'essais infructueux, il y eut un effet perceptible. Une boule de lumière très faible en intensité était apparue au bout de sa baguette qu'il faisait tourner au-dessus de sa tête.

Mais elle avait rapidement disparu, et n'était pas apparue lors des essais suivants.

Harry était épuisé, et pour la première fois, il avait l'impression que Fumseck n'arrivait pas à l'aider. Pourtant, il restait sans cesse lié au Phénix, ne serait-ce que par une simple pensée. C'était probablement cela qui lui permettait de rester immanquablement concentré durant chaque essai.

Mais c'était au niveau de la réussite que Harry ressentait cette impression. Habituellement, lorsqu'il essayait un sortilège en la présence de Fumseck, il ressentait une sorte de force qui le poussait à réussir. Mais elle était absente aujourd'hui, bien que Fumseck y mît du sien. Harry pensa que Fumseck n'avait pas le don de Fourchelang, et que c'était cela qui faisait la différence.

En effet, le livre précisait bien que même si l'enchantement restait théoriquement possible à réaliser sans aucun pouvoir de Fourchelang, aucun sorcier ne pourrait avoir la capacité de le réussir en pratique sans ce pouvoir. C'était comme si le fait de parler le Fourchelang permettait aux étapes de s'enchaîner sans interruption, comme si elles suivaient un fil conducteur.

Il fit ainsi encore quelques essais, mais se décida à s'arrêter, sachant qu'il était préférable de faire des entraînements réguliers et de durée moyenne que des entraînements longs et irréguliers. Il décida ainsi qu'il verrait éventuellement un autre jour la quatrième partie de la rubrique qui concernait l'Illusion Fourchue.

Il était ainsi maintenant presque dix-sept heures, et le faux Gallion de Harry, qui lui indiquait les dates et horaires de ses rendez-vous avec Abelforth, indiquait « inconnu » ce qui faisait que Abelforth n'avait certainement rien trouvé dans ses recherches sur la légende des Clordes.

Harry ne voyait cependant pas en quoi tout ceci était urgent, et il était intimement persuadé qu'elle n'était que l'œuvre d'un imposteur qui avait voulu écrire une histoire intéressante, reprenant des faits historiques dont l'existence était vérifié pour rendre son histoire cohérente.

Ainsi, il ne se souciait pas du tout de tout ça, et décida de lire un livre sur les théories de métamorphoses qu'il avait trouvé pas loin du livre sur le Fourchelang, intitulé, _Les Métamorphoses de combat_.

Il avait toujours été plutôt mauvais en métamorphoses, mais il pensait cependant que c'était une des formes de Magie les plus belles.

Il s'était ainsi assis à côté de Ginny, et remarqua que Dobby était en train de feuilleter un livre, assis dans une allée, les jambes croisées.

Ce livre de métamorphoses parlait notamment de métamorphoses défensives et offensives, ce qui pouvait justement intéresser Harry.

Mais contrairement à de nombreux livres de cette bibliothèque, il semblait très récent, comme si Dumbledore l'avait acheté peu de temps avant sa mort.

Il avait lu la préface d'un certain M. Orphisme, qui défendait la métamorphose face à de nombreux autres domaines de la Magie. Il était dit notamment que celle-ci était une discipline fondamentale pour les Aurors.

Il fit immédiatement le lien avec la troisième partie de l'épreuve théorique, qui visait à montrer dans plusieurs situations que les métamorphoses pouvaient se révéler bien plus utiles que d'autres types de Magie.

Ainsi, le livre était largement consacré aux techniques de métamorphoses utilisables en situation de danger.

Il se composait de sept chapitres :

_Introduction : fonctionnement des métamorphoses_

_Les métamorphoses de défense directe_

_Les métamorphoses de protection _

_Les métamorphoses d'illusion_

_Les métamorphoses d'attaque_

_Les autres métamorphoses utiles_

_Conclusion : utilisation des métamorphoses en combat_

Harry fut d'abord attiré par le chapitre sur les métamorphoses de défense directe, il savait que c'était son point faible, car il ne connaissait qu'un seul bon moyen de se défendre face à des attaques puissantes qui était le Bouclier d'Argent.

**Chapitre 2 : métamorphoses de défense directe**

_Les métamorphoses de défense directe sont les métamorphoses qui ne concernent que les moyens de défense que l'on appelle actifs, c'est-à-dire que ce sont des défenses qui font suite à une attaque adverse. On y oppose les métamorphoses de protection, qui visent à établir une stratégie de défense prévisionnelle._

_Les métamorphoses de défense directe sont variées, leur utilisation peut-être nécessitée par une situation de danger immédiat qui ne laisse pas le temps de la réflexion ou, justement, qui le permet._

_Une connaissance variée et rigoureuse des techniques de métamorphoses est alors nécessaire, il est important d'être capable de réagir par réflexe, de manière efficace et raisonnable, très certainement de manière générale, mais aussi de savoir sélectionner quelle technique de métamorphose est la plus efficace, dans le cas où l'on a le temps de la réflexion._

_Utiliser les métamorphoses pour se défendre semble inutile à première vue, alors qu'il existe de nombreux sortilèges très efficaces, mais les meilleurs les utilisent, car elles offrent des possibilités supplémentaires._

_La raison principale provient de la nature même de la matière, et pour cela, quelques explications sont nécessaires._

_La matière est composée d'une matière magique et d'une matière massique qui sont liés par une interaction très forte lorsque ces deux matières sont très proches, et qui rend la matière complexe issue de leur fusion quasiment insécable. _

_Les sortilèges sont composés de matière magique qui se propage au sein de la matière magique à l'état gazeux, parfois liquide, mais très rarement à l'état solide ou dans le vide. Dans le langage moderne, on les appelle parfois ondes dispersives lorsqu'elles se propagent dans les gaz ou les liquides, progressives lorsqu'elles se propagent dans les solides, transpersives lorsqu'elles se propagent dans le vide. Contrairement aux ondes telles que les définissent la science moldue, une onde magique se propage avec transport de matière, de matière magique. Deux ondes ne peuvent donc pas se croiser sans se perturber, il s'en créé ainsi une nouvelle ayant un effet différent et très souvent imprévisible. Il peut cependant aussi arriver que la perturbation ne change rien à un sortilège, c'est le cas si le sortilège de défense n'est pas suffisamment puissant, et que le sortilège d'attaque le détruit sans être affecté._

_Bien évidemment, il en va de même pour l'éventuel effet magique créé par le sortilège, la protection voulue dans notre cas, qui est constituée de matière magique fixée sur une structure élémentaire._

_La Magie des sortilèges présente donc certaines imprévisibilités, pour chaque sortilège de défense, le principe de Bolzano-Weierstrass dit en effet qu'il existe au moins un sortilège d'attaque capable de le briser. Par exemple, les Sortilèges Impardonnables sont suffisamment puissants pour repousser tous les boucliers utilisés de nos jours, les boucliers pouvant en théorie les repousser étant inaccessibles à cause de leur niveau._

_Les sortilèges qui peuvent traverser la matière massique à l'état solide sont extrêmement rares, et souvent ce ne sont pas des maléfices ou des sortilèges d'attaque pouvant causer des dégâts graves, mais des sortilèges d'ordre très théorique n'ayant pas d'effet visible, ou alors des sortilèges très avancés de Magie Blanche, ainsi que les rayonnements élémentaires._

_Les boucliers qui s'avèrent ainsi les plus efficaces sont les boucliers matériels, il en existe de très divers, plus ou moins efficaces._

_Leur efficacité n'est cependant plus du domaine de la Magie, elle ne dépend que des propriétés physiques de la matière en question. _

_En effet, pour être efficace, le bouclier doit entièrement bloquer le sortilège, pour cela, celui-ci ne doit pas le transpercer._

_Il arrive en effet que au contact d'une forte dose de matière magique, arrivant à une vitesse très grande sur le solide magique, celui-ci se transforme en matière magique. On appelle cela la sublimation ou l'imaginarisation. En effet, lorsque la matière magique arrive à une vitesse suffisamment grande sur l'objet, il se crée ce que l'on appelle une auréole de métamorphisme, et l'élément chimique composant l'objet se transforme en un autre sous l'effet de l'onde magique, formant l'auréole de métamorphisme. Celle-ci se met en place après une période de flottement, infinitésimale, pendant laquelle la matière massique est à un état de plasma, qui est du point de vue du sortilège, similaire au gaz. Durant cette période, le sortilège peut traverser le solide. Cependant, la vitesse de l'onde est très ralentie à cause de l'effet inductif engendré par cet état de plasma. Lorsque la vitesse de l'onde devient suffisamment faible, celle-ci n'est plus capable de sublimer le solide, et elle est bloquée._

_Ainsi, le solide doit avoir une certaine épaisseur, afin d'avoir toutes les chances de bloquer le sortilège. Cependant, cela dépend de nombreux facteurs._

_Expérimentalement, une relation a été montrée, liant un coefficient _k _(en s.mol-1)_ _qui est une constante universelle, la vitesse d'arrivée du sortilège _v _(en m.s-1)_ _, la masse molaire moléculaire moyenne de l'élément chimique composant le solide _M _(en kg.mol-1)_ _, le rayon du sortilège _r _(en m) (en le considérant comme de section circulaire), la résistance inductancique du solide (en ), un coefficient d'inductanciation magique et un coefficient d'imaginarisation propres au sortilège d'attaque que l'on détermine de manière expérimentale, notés et (en H et en J_)_, à l'épaisseur de solide métamorphisée _d _(en m). _

_La relation est :_

_Les unités choisies permettent d'assurer l'homogénéité physique de la formule, cependant, certaines unités sont inadaptées à l'utilisation qui est faite de la relation précédente et l'on utilisera les conversations en sous-multiples ou multiples de ces unités. _

_Concrètement, il n'est pas question de faire un calcul pour savoir l'épaisseur de sortilège nécessaire à stopper un sortilège, surtout que celui-ci est souvent inconnu. Il est donc plus intéressant de créer un bouclier épais quoi qu'il arrive._

_Les Sortilèges Impardonnables sont par exemple caractérisés par un très faible coefficient d'inductanciation (au carré au dénominateur), et par un fort coefficient d'imaginarisation (au numérateur). Ainsi, l'épaisseur nécessaire pour les stopper sera très grande._

_Quant à l'élément chimique à choisir pour le bouclier, l'importance ne dépend pas vraiment de sa masse molaire moléculaire, mais plutôt de sa résistance inductancique. Celle-ci est en effet au carré, au dénominateur. Ainsi, plus celle-ci sera grande, plus l'épaisseur de bouclier nécessaire sera petite._

_En pratique, ce sont généralement les métaux qui ont les plus grandes résistances inductanciques, mais d'autres éléments en ont aussi de très grandes (tel le carbone sous forme de diamant). Dans l'ordre, de la plus forte à la plus faible, on a ceci : diamant, or, strontium, oxygène, platine, plomb, argent, cuivre, hélium. Cependant, l'oxygène et l'hélium sont fortement déconseillés, puisque dans des conditions normales, ils sont à l'état gazeux, et que seuls des sortilèges complexes permettraient de les maintenir à l'état solide. Ce serait évidemment une démarche lourde et inutile puisque de nombreux métaux sont plus aisés à manier. _

_Ainsi, faire apparaître un bouclier de métal est une des solutions les plus efficaces de se défendre face à des sortilèges puissants et inconnus._

_Cela touche évidemment les métamorphoses, puisque celles-ci permettent de créer ces boucliers matériels, chose que les sortilèges ne peuvent faire que difficilement, puisque cela suppose la transformation inverse de la sublimation, l'apparition de matière massique, qui peut difficilement être réussie avec une simple baguette magique._

_Il est donc beaucoup plus commode de transformer une matière massique déjà existante et ce quel que soit son état physique. Le plus généralement, c'est l'air devant soi qui permettra de créer le bouclier._

_On donne par la suite les incantations de certains de ces boucliers, certains sont plus simples à produire, d'autres plus difficiles, mais tous font partie du domaine de la métamorphose, qu'ils soient sortilèges ou maléfices._

_Le Bouclier d'Argent est probablement le plus simple de tous à réaliser, il s'agit d'un maléfice assez simple, composé de peu d'étapes intermédiaires. Il fait apparaître une sorte de bouclier circulaire en argent, qui peut être très épais s'il est réalisé par un sorcier puissant. L'incantation est _agarminis_, et il est absolument impératif d'être en colère pour le réussir. Il condense en fait les rares molécules d'argon présentes dans l'air, puis les transforme en un argent modifié magiquement, dont la résistance inductancique est très élevée._

_La Pyramide de Diamant est probablement le sortilège de métamorphoses le plus difficile qui existe, c'est aussi le meilleur sortilège défense jamais inventé à ce jour. _

_L'histoire de ce sortilège est très ancienne, son existence a été prouvée depuis très longtemps par la rayonnancie. Le seul sorcier à l'avoir réussi une fois, mais de manière très faible, est le français Hugues De Poitou au XVe siècle. Pourtant, de nombreux sorciers l'ont tenté, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit quasiment abandonné._

_Cet enchantement de métamorphoses, que l'on appelle aussi un morphisme, fait partie de la Magie Blanche, du fait de la pureté du diamant. Cela nécessite une grande pureté d'âme, et une capacité de ne jamais vouloir faire le mal._

_La complexité de cet enchantement provient du fait qu'il n'est pas d'un ordre entier, mais d'un ordre , ce qui signifie qu'il a branches principales, elles mêmes composées d'en moyenne 54 sous-branches. Dans le cas présent, la meilleure interprétation de cet ordre est une structure de cône vectoriel, une notion inventée très récemment pour désigner une structure générale conique, munie de vecteurs élémentaires variables associés de manière continue, et inclinés vers un foyer._

_En fait, pour obtenir la structure particulière en pyramide du bouclier en diamant, cette composition par un enchantement conique est nécessaire. Cela donne une structure d'enchaînement des étapes qui ne se perturbent pas entre elles. Mais généralement, la structure de l'effet produit est différente de la structure du sortilège produit._

_Il n'est pas nécessaire de comprendre cette structure pour réussir ce sortilège, mais il faut que l'esprit du sorcier qui le tente soit suffisamment élastique pour pouvoir retenir et concevoir l'ensemble de ces étapes. L'enchantement en lui-même est cependant réalisable par une seule incantation, ce qui est assuré par sa structure particulière, qui est _diamond coniivectum

_En effet, la structure de cône vectoriel nécessite un sortilège de structure conique, qui va ensuite lancer le mécanisme entier._

_Son efficacité vient bien sûr du diamant formé, qui a une grande résistance inductancique, mais aussi de la dureté du diamant._

_Pour expliquer cela, il faut revenir à l'explication de ce qui se produit lors de l'arrivée du sortilège sur le bouclier. Si celui-ci est suffisamment épais ou résistant pour ne pas être sublimé, le sortilège va le heurter. Il s'ensuivra un effet magique inconnu, celui-ci pouvant faire disparaître le bouclier, le briser, et pouvant même partiellement le transpercer. Il est ainsi nécessaire de le faire à répétition puisque celui-ci se détruit souvent._

_Ce n'est pas le cas de la Pyramide de Diamant, sa résistance et sa forme pyramidale font que le sortilège ne l'affectera pas, mais sera lentement absorbé dans la surface, pour rester enfermé au centre de la pyramide de diamant._

_Cela évite de plus une possible ricoche du sortilège et permet de garder un contrôle total de la situation. _

_La durée d'efficacité du diamant est donc infinie, c'est le sorcier qui décide de le faire disparaître. Mais tenter de le faire resterait une folie que personne ne saurait de nos jours réussir._

_Le Bouclier de Plomb a une propriété supplémentaire que n'ont pas les autres de ces boucliers, mais il est lui aussi très difficile, étant donné que son ordre est trop complexe pour être établi. Il est composé en réalité de boucles qui se coupent et se rejoignent de manière incompréhensible. Il semblerait qu'une telle structure provienne en fait d'une dérive d'un sortilège initial organisé. Il est classé dans la catégorie des maléfices._

_Cette propriété est la flexibilité, qui lui permet de réceptionner le sortilège et de le renvoyer, grâce à son élasticité. Cela est dû entre autres au plomb mais pas seulement. Une étape de l'enchantement accentue cette propriété._

_Cependant, cela ne fonctionne pas sur toutes les attaques, certains maléfices puissants le détruisent facilement._

_L'incantation qui permet de le réaliser est _plombesticus_. Ce sortilège nécessite énormément de pouvoir, mais on dénombre tout de même plusieurs cas de réussite connue._

_Cependant, une autre difficulté de ce sortilège est qu'il faut une grosse épaisseur de plomb pour qu'il fonctionne, en effet, la sublimation ne se fait pas à la surface puisque à cause de la souplesse de la matière, le sortilège pénètre à l'intérieur de celui-ci._

_Le Strontobilles est encore plus particulier, c'est un bouclier qui ressemble à un tapis, composé d'un très grand nombre de petites billes de strontium, reliées par de petits fils magiques, ces billes peuvent osciller et l'arrivée d'un sortilège à sa surface provoque une onde comme à la surface de l'eau._

_Ainsi, le sortilège qui reste de la sublimation du bouclier est absorbé, son énergie magique étant convertie en énergie mécanique qui se dissipe sous la forme d'une onde mécanique dans le bouclier._

_Sa réalisation est plus simple que pour les boucliers précédents. Cependant, pour être pleinement efficace, il faut en superposer un grand nombre, car certains sortilèges peuvent briser les fils magiques, tels les Sortilèges Impardonnables._

_Il est donc recommandé de n'utiliser ce sortilège que sur des sortilèges basiques, et d'utiliser les boucliers plus puissants pour les Sortilèges Impardonnables ou les maléfices avancés._

_L'incantation qui permet de réussir ce morphisme est _strontiatomis

_Le Bouclier de Cuivre a un fonctionnement similaire au Bouclier d'Argent, la différence est cependant qu'il fait partie des morphismes de Magie Blanche. Son incantation est _copperolle_¸à prononcer coppérollé en faisant rouler les consonnes « p » et « l »._

_Enfin, le dernier morphisme présenté dans cette partie est le Bouclier d'Or, qui est lui beaucoup plus spécifique, il est d'efficacité médiocre sur les maléfices, mais est très efficaces sur les attaques puissantes de Magie Blanche. Cela fait de lui un sortilège unique en son genre, mais peu utilisable puisque ce ne sont pas les mages blancs qui nous posent des problèmes._

_Son incantation est _aura auréum

Harry avait lu cela d'une traite, relisant par moments certains passages afin de mieux comprendre. Il lui semblait qu'il avait déjà mieux compris ce que signifiait l'ordre d'un enchantement. Cela devait dépendre de l'ordre dans lesquels les sortilèges étaient produits, comme pour l'enchantement de l'Ouverture Invisible dont il connaissait le fonctionnement détaillé.

Il regarda autour de lui, Hermione et Ron étaient en train de lire ensemble un livre, s'embrassant de temps à autres. Ginny s'était endormie sur son épaule, et Dobby était suspendu aux pattes de Fumseck qui volait à une vitesse folle dans la Salle du Phénix.

Harry embrasse Ginny et la redressa, il se leva avec l'intention de pratiquer un peu ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il n'aurait pas imaginé que le Bouclier d'Argent était en fait un enchantement de métamorphoses, ou un morphisme comme l'appelait le livre, et que c'était une des techniques de défense les plus efficaces.

Cependant, il en existait bien d'autres puisque le chapitre était loin d'être terminé.

Il voulut tenter tout d'abord le Bouclier de Plomb qui lui semblait pour l'instant à la fois accessible et utile.

C'était un maléfice, et il jugea que le fonctionnement devait être identique à celui du Bouclier d'Argent, il commença par le faire dans le vide.

_Plombesticus_ !

Une sorte d'ombre grise apparut devant lui pendant quelques instants, avant de disparaître.

Il fallait faire d'autres essais pour que cela fonctionne, et pendant encore une dizaine de minutes, l'ombre apparaissait, de plus en plus sombre, à quelques centimètres devant lui.

Finalement, l'ombre semblait être devenue matérielle, ce n'était plus une ombre mais une sorte de rassemblement de poussières grises de plus en plus épaisses, qui finiraient par se rassembler.

Fumseck et Dobby étaient venus observer ce qui se passait, et au bout de quelques minutes encore, grâce à l'aide de Fumseck qui arrivait parfaitement à le mettre en fausse colère, une sorte de bouclier en un métal gris apparut, très fin, ressemblant à un gros chewing-gum gris étiré devant lui.

Hermione, Ron, et Ginny qui s'était réveillée, étaient venus les rejoindre pour regarder.

C'est le Bouclier de Plomb, dit Harry. Comme le Bouclier d'Argent ! Je crois qu'il va falloir nous mettre en colère ! Il faut que vous envoyiez des sortilèges très simples, comme des éclairs de Stupéfixion, ou des sortilèges de Désarmement.

Fumseck émit un cri horrible et tous se plaquèrent les mains sur les oreilles.

Allez ! dit Harry.

_Stupéfix_ ! s'écria Hermione.

_Plombesticus_ !

Le même bouclier de plomb très fin apparut devant lui, et l'éclair rouge heurta le bouclier qui se plia, comme lorsque quelqu'un retombe sur un trampoline, avant de repartir sur Hermione qui poussa un cri de surprise, elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir et préféra se jeter par terre, alors que le sortilège avait fini sa course à l'autre bout de la bibliothèque, s'écrasant dans l'escalier.

Continuez ! cria Harry.

Oui ! _Expelliarmus_ ! cria Ron.

L'éclair de couleur rouge jaillit de la baguette de Ron et heurta le bouclier qui en se pliant faillit toucher le ventre d'Harry. Mais le sortilège repartit encore plus vite et sans que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, sa baguette venait de lui sauter des mains.

Lancez-moi un sortilège plus puissant, un maléfice !

Attend, je réveille Ron, crétin, lui dit Hermione.

Crétine toi-même ! Laisse-le !

_Petrificus totalus _! dit Ginny.

Le sortilège fut repoussé.

_Zigzek'polonium _! dit Hermione.

Un éclair bleu avait jailli de sa baguette et avait heurté le bouclier, mais celui-ci s'était déchiré, et l'éclair avait heurté Harry, dont le Bouclier d'Argent qu'il avait tenté en dernier espoir n'avait pas suffi.

L'éclair parcourut son corps un instant et il tomba, comme paralysé.

Fumseck chanta à nouveau, mais c'était un chant qui rendait heureux.

Dobby se pencha sur lui et claque des doigts. Il se réveilla.

Ginny l'embrassa immédiatement, alors que Hermione le félicitait.

C'était super, Harry, merci Fumseck et Dobby !

Harry se leva, et remercia Fumseck et Dobby, encore un peu sous le choc du maléfice Electrisant Polonisant.

Harry, je crois que tu t'es assez entraîné pour aujourd'hui. Le banquet est à dix-neuf heures, il nous reste une demi-heure pour aller nous changer. On devrait y aller.

Ils remontèrent tous les quatre dans la salle commune, puis dans leur appartement, s'habillant avec les robes de sorciers spéciales pour la rentrée. Ce jour-là, les chapeaux pointus et les robes noires étaient obligatoires.


	56. Organisations de rentrée

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 56 : ORGANISATIONS DE RENTREE**

Tous les élèves s'étaient vêtus de la même façon, avec leurs robes de sorciers noires et leurs chapeaux pointus, l'agitation était très grande, les élèves avaient en effet tous profité de cette après-midi de libre pour se défouler, ce qu'ils ne pourraient plus faire que rarement.

C'était officiellement la rentrée des classes mais ce serait cependant un jour comme les autres pour eux, puisqu'ils avaient été contraints de passer les deux dernières semaines des vacances d'été à Poudlard, pour prendre des cours de rattrapage en vue de s'adapter aux nouveaux programmes scolaires en vigueur.

Ainsi, les professeurs avaient jugé que tous les élèves sauf Hermione avaient besoin de ces cours de mise à niveau. Cependant, celle-ci avait souhaité suivre les cours quand même, et de nombreux évènements s'étaient déjà produits pendant ces deux semaines de cours.

Poudlard était à nouveau devenu un enjeu majeur dans la lutte contre Voldemort, et celui-ci n'avait pas hésiter à l'attaquer, accompagné de ses Mangemorts et d'une armée de créatures maléfiques, simplement pour capturer Harry Potter.

Mais cette attaque avait échoué, et s'était soldée par la mort de deux professeurs. Aujourd'hui, Poudlard n'était plus celle que Harry avait connu lorsqu'il avait découvert le monde de la Magie, la majorité des professeurs étaient des nouveaux, et Dumbledore était parti.

Cependant, Harry Potter avait réussi l'exploit d'affaiblir Voldemort, et la communauté magique était entrée dans une période de calme. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? C'était la question que se posait le jeune homme tous les soirs avant de s'endormir.

Il savait que tout avait tourné en sa faveur en ce moment, et la situation lui semblait trop belle pour être vraie. Le Ministère était de son côté, et il luttait de plus très efficacement contre les Mangemorts, cherchant enfin à les bloquer véritablement, et ne se contentant pas d'essayer de limiter la casse. Ensuite, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, ou presque, à Poudlard, McGonagall lui avait accordé plus de droits que n'importe quel autre élève n'aurait pu en avoir, et le professeur Dillantis continuerait probablement dans la même direction. Enfin, un Mangemort n'était jamais arrivé aussi haut dans l'estime de Voldemort que Rogue, et Rogue était bel et bien du côté de Harry. De plus, même si Dumbledore n'était plus là pour l'aider, il connaissait désormais Abelforth, et son don de sorcier primaire s'était révélé, le faisant progresser dans des domaines de la Magie très difficiles, à une vitesse époustouflante. Enfin, il semblait qu'il ne restait plus aucun des Mangemorts les plus dangereux en liberté, et le Ministère pouvait consacrer toute son énergie à s'assurer qu'ils ne s'évaderaient pas.

Mais pourtant, Harry n'arrivait pas à se rassurer en lui-même. Malgré tous ces éléments qui auraient pu le conforter, il était rongé par des mauvais pressentiments, les pouvoirs de Pétunia augmentaient bien plus vite que les siens, et Voldemort serait encore plus virulent après l'humiliation qu'il lui avait faite subir. Enfin, même si tout risque d'un retour de Regulus Black était écarté, la menace avait été écartée de justesse, et plus grave, celui-ci avait fait un Horcruxe, chose qui expliquait sa survie après que Voldemort eût tenté de le tuer.

Il pensait ainsi à tout cela lorsque Hermione lui donna un coup de coude.

Le professeur Dillantis était derrière lui et lui demandait depuis trente secondes de se pousser pour pouvoir passer. Il avait en effet beaucoup de difficultés à s'imposer parmi la foule compacte.

Pardon, dit Harry.

Rien, ce n'est, Harry…

Quelques minutes après, l'ensemble du corps professoral fit son entrée dans le hall, accompagné du Ministre de la Magie, qui avait sorti son costume noir pour l'occasion, ainsi que de plusieurs autres sorciers et sorcières en assez grand nombre, qui semblaient être des personnes très sérieuses, et qui étaient parfaitement inconnus. Au total, ils étaient une bonne trentaine à avoir traversé la foule.

Ils entrèrent mais laissèrent encore attendre les élèves une dizaine de minutes devant les portes d'entrée de la Grande Salle, dans le hall d'entrée de l'école.

Evidemment, les deux esprits frappeurs n'avaient pas manqué l'occasion de venir semer la panique, et alors que Harry s'était retourné, alerté par un gros sifflement, il avait vu une chaise traverser les airs. Elle serait tombée sur les élèves si ceux-ci ne s'étaient pas poussés pour laisser un espace afin de la laisser s'écraser au sol et non pas sur leur tête.

Ainsi, ils avaient tous été poussés contre la porte, qui s'était ouverte sous la pression, les élèves qui étaient appuyés dessus s'étalant sur le carrelage de l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Scrimgeour s'approcha de l'empilement d'élèves.

Certains levèrent la tête timidement, honteux, croyant qu'ils auraient pu être punis. Mais Scrimgeour ne tint pas compte de cela.

Par la barbe de Merlin, vous êtes si pressés que cela de reprendre les cours ? Ma foi, entrez, la salle est prête maintenant.

Les premiers élèves entrèrent, ne sachant pas quelle surprise les attendait, ils avaient négligé l'importance de l'évènement.

La Grande Salle était splendide, et le ciel magique était complètement dégagé, laissant apparaître clairement toutes les constellations d'étoiles. Plus que jamais, on aurait eu l'impression d'être en plein air.

Les bougies émettaient une lumière bleue, ce qui laissait la salle dans la pénombre, les blasons des quatre maisons, Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard avaient été suspendus contre le mur au-dessus de la table des professeurs, éclairés par des projecteurs magiques les mettant en valeur. Ils étaient immenses, et descendaient du plafond jusqu'au sol.

Sur chacun des piliers de la Grande Salle, du côté des fenêtres, des plantes grimpantes avaient poussé, éclairées elles aussi par des lumières magiques puissantes, d'un bleu électrique.

On pouvait sentir le parfum des fleurs, et l'atmosphère était ainsi à la fois surnaturelle et grandiose, mais aussi relaxante et bienfaisante.

Tout avait été fait pour rassurer les élèves, pour assurer la renaissance de Poudlard après les évènements terribles qui l'avaient secoué.

Les quatre longues tables avaient disparu, laissant place à un plus grand nombre de tables plus petites, de forme ronde, comme lors de la première rentrée. Chaque table devait regrouper les élèves par année, et ceci pour chaque maison.

Ils s'installèrent ainsi spontanément dans le même ordre que la dernière fois, guidés par les professeurs.

Ils étaient cependant très confortablement installés, et il y avait à chaque table beaucoup plus de places que nécessaire. Bizarrement, la Grande Salle semblait plus grande que d'habitude. Mais ce ne devait être qu'une impression.

Les assiettes et les couverts étaient en argent, les verres en un cristal phosphorescent. Au centre de chaque table, un bouquet de fleurs magnifiques était posé, entouré de plusieurs bougies qui émettaient une même lumière bleue.

Les nappes étaient en tissu épais, bleu nuit avec des étoiles argentées, et les chaises avaient été métamorphosées pour être plus confortables, elles avaient toutes un coussin et dossier de la même couleur que la nappe.

L'ensemble des professeurs et des membres du Ministère s'étaient installés à la table habituelle, ils s'étaient tous très élégamment vêtus.

Celle-ci avait dû être extraordinairement allongée, mais comme la largeur de la Grande Salle ne suffisait plus, la table était désormais courbée en forme de demi-cercle.

Ron ! dit Harry.

Quoi ? demanda celui-ci.

C'est ta mère, là-bas !

En effet, à la table des professeurs, Molly Weasley s'était assise, elle était en discussion avec le professeur Ombrage juste à côté d'elle, elle semblée submergée par l'émotion.

Ce n'est pas possible, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Et en plus à côté de _cette _grenouille aplatie !

Elle n'est pas censée travailler sur tout ce qui concerne programmes scolaires et orientation ? demanda Hermione.

Oui, mais elle ne doit pas travailler à Poudlard, c'est au Ministère !

Peut-être qu'elle est là pour la rentrée, proposa Hermione.

Oui, sûrement.

Tous les professeurs et les membres du Ministère invités s'étaient installés à la grande table, ils étaient tous présents, à l'exception notable d'Hagrid, ce qui étonna Harry.

Il n'y aurait en effet cette fois pas de première année à accueillir puisque ceux-ci avaient déjà été accueillis. Et il espérait que Hagrid n'était pas à nouveau trop triste à cause de la mort de McGonagall et de Flitwick.

Le professeur Dillantis était assis au centre, sur le plus grand des fauteuils, il ne parlait avec personne et observait d'un air intéressé l'ensemble des élèves qui s'agitaient devant lui.

Entre les tables des élèves et celle des professeurs, un pupitre avait été placé, il serait certainement utilisé par le Ministre pour un discours.

Après quelques instants, qui avaient permis aux élèves de s'adapter à ce nouvel environnement. Tous étaient émerveillés et semblaient avoir oublié tous leurs soucis, Scrimgeour s'était placé devant le pupitre pour faire un discours.

Bonsoir, bonsoir à tous, et bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Ce n'est normalement pas moi qui doit vous accueillir, mais les circonstances particulières l'exigent.

Il s'interrompit, laissant courir quelques murmures dans la salle. Tous les élèves se demandaient quelles étaient les circonstances particulières.

La beauté de la salle avait été jusqu'à leur faire oublier tout ce qui s'était passé ces temps derniers.

Une nouvelle ère commence, la communauté magique doit renaître de ces cendres. Nous avons tous été blessés pendant de nombreuses années, par Voldemort et ses terribles Mangemorts. Il n'est aujourd'hui personne qui n'en a point souffert. Mais cette période s'est achevée récemment. Voldemort est dans une impasse, ses Mangemorts ont été arrêtés, et seul il n'est plus rien. Nous pouvons ainsi consacrer toute notre énergie à le traquer, puis nous rendrons justice. Mais cette période s'est achevée dans la tristesse également. Ce matin, nous avons enterré Minerva McGonagall et Filius Flitwick, deux professeurs de Poudlard. Voldemort n'aura pas hésité à atteindre ce niveau de cruauté. Ils s'étaient dévoués pour la communauté, et nous avons tous été touchés. Mais maintenant, pour eux, pour qu'ils ne se soient pas battus pour rien, nous nous devons de repartir sur de bonnes bases. De nombreuses mesures accompagnent votre rentrée scolaire, et vous allez ce soir vivre pleinement ce renouveau. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour rien, certes, j'ai comme vous envie de profiter de la nouvelle décoration, mais j'ai de grandes nouvelles à vous annoncer, qui concernent toute notre communauté. Si je choisis Poudlard pour le faire, c'est que vous incarnez cette jeunesse qui construira la communauté de demain, qui participera à ce renouveau. Je vais vous faire patienter encore un peu pour les nouvelles les plus importantes. Mais tout d'abord, je vais commencer par le côté technique qui doit vous intéresser un peu moins, qui est cependant important. Face au contenu des nouveaux programmes, et face à l'arrivée massive de nouveaux élèves, nous avons dû engager de nouveaux professeurs. Vous savez de plus que Poudlard sera désormais la première école de Magie du continent européen qui permettra de poursuivre des études supérieures. Le Département des Métiers, des Formations, et des Etudes, a conçu de nouveaux programmes pour vous permettre de pouvoir suivre ensuite en classes supérieures. Vous avez déjà vu durant les deux semaines de pré-rentrée, de nombreuses techniques magiques de défense et d'attaque dans de nombreux domaines de la Magie. Mais ce n'est rien par rapport à la beauté, à la complexité et à la diversité de la Magie. Cette année, pour la première fois, vous aurez l'occasion de découvrir des Magies merveilleuses, dont vous percevrez les intérêts profonds, au-delà de la simple volonté de réussir les examens. L'Académie des Examinateurs Magiques concevra des sujets d'épreuves adaptés en fonction de ces évolutions. Ainsi, vous n'aurez rien à craindre quant à la suite, le Ministère pourra accueillir suffisamment de monde, même si vous échouez dans vos études. Car notre communauté, qui malgré tout sort de guerre, est l'une des plus attractives. Cela s'est concrétisé par la création de la Bibliothèque Dirk Dawlish et du Hall de la Paix, qui est désormais connecté à un grand nombre de lieux importants du monde entier par l'intermédiaire des Portes à Transplaner. C'est le signe que le monde de la Magie se modernise. Et Poudlard se modernise ! Trois amphithéâtres qui porteront le nom d'Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, ont été créés dans le secret le plus total. Ils se trouvent dans les cachots, et c'est là que vous aurez les cours théoriques dans diverses disciplines. Dès demain, vous pourrez les découvrir. Ensuite, un département de réaction face à une situation périlleuse a été créé, vous le connaissez puisque vous avez déjà travaillé dans votre salle habituelle, mais ce n'est pas la seule, et tous les cours pratiques se dérouleront désormais là-bas. Conformément aux programmes, la réaction face à une situation périlleuse ne sera pas une matière en elle-même, mais elle mettra en application tout ce que vous aurez vu ailleurs, vous découvrirez des situations pratiques auxquelles vous n'avez jamais été soumis. Ainsi, afin d'assurer un enseignement de qualité, vous serez beaucoup plus encadrés par un corps professoral nouveau, qui va vous être présenté ce soir. Tout d'abord, Poudlard accueille un nouveau Directeur, qui devra succéder à Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall, vous le connaissez, c'est le professeur Dillantis.

Les élèves ainsi que les professeurs applaudirent chaleureusement le professeur Dillantis. Celui-ci leva une main en remerciement.

Il sembla léviter un très court instant au dessus de sa chaise, mais il était possible qu'il se fût en fait mis debout sur le fauteuil.

Très bien, ensuite, je vous présente ou représente les professeurs qui vont intervenir cette année. Le professeur Lupin enseignera les métamorphoses humaines et les autométamorphoses ! (il y eut de nombreux applaudissements enthousiastes), le professeur Maugrey enseignera spécialement les réactions face à une situation périlleuse, le professeur Bett enseignera la défense contre les forces du Mal en bas niveau et les duels en haut niveau. Le professeur Tonks enseignera les métamorphoses défensives et offensives. Le professeur Philipett enseignera les théories de Magie Noire, le professeur Binns enseignera l'histoire de la Magie, le professeur Trelawney enseignera la divination, le professeur Firenze, qui n'est pas là ce soir, enseignera également la divination, par la méthode des centaures, le professeur Slughorn assurera les travaux pratiques de potions, le professeur Chourave enseignera l'étude des plantes maléfiques, le professeur Vector enseignera l'arithmancie, le professeur Sinistra enseignera l'astronomie, le professeur Bibine entraînera les équipes de Quidditch et assurera les cours de balai volant, le professeur Bertin assurera les cours d'étude des Moldus, le professeur Babbling l'enseignement des Runes anciennes, le professeur Strout l'initiation aux premiers secours. Le professeur Zeffira, s'occupera de la botanique et de la botanique avancée. Mais vous connaissez déjà tous ces professeurs…

En effet, tous ces professeurs étaient déjà connus des élèves, et les élèves avaient applaudi chaudement chacun d'eux.

Ah oui… le professeur Ombrage qui est de l'autre côté, elle enseignera les duels et occasionnellement la défense contre les forces du Mal, en bas niveau.

Il n'y eut que peu d'applaudissements mais Scrimgeour n'en tint pas compte. En fait, les seules personnes qui avaient applaudi étaient les personnes inconnues sur la droite de la table, qui ne savaient évidemment pas bien qui devait être Ombrage.

Il manque aussi le professeur Hagrid, reprit-il, qui enseignera l'étude des créatures maléfiques, mais il nous rejoindra dans très peu de temps. Passons maintenant aux nouveaux professeurs, comme vous pouvez le constater, ils sont nombreux.

Il parcourut du bras toutes les personnes qui étaient du côté droit de la table.

Il y eut de nombreuses interrogations parmi les élèves qui ne crurent pas immédiatement que toutes ces personnes seraient des nouveaux professeurs.

Commençons par le professeur Fresnel qui enseignera l'étude des relations internationales.

Il y eut des applaudissements moyennement enthousiastes. Beaucoup d'élèves s'étaient demandés avant tout ce qu'était cette discipline avant de penser à applaudir. Le sorcier qui était à la gauche du professeur Dillantis se leva, il était petit et chauve, et avait des lunettes rondes sur un petit nez arrondi, qui surmontait une grosse moustache noire.

Le professeur Fitzaethelbert enseignera les enchantements complexes.

Une grande femme aux longs cheveux gris, qui ressemblait un peu au professeur Trelawney sans ses châles se leva, saluant les élèves de la main.

Le professeur Wynfrid enseignera l'étude des plantes médicinales.

Un grand sorcier chauve sur le sommet du crâne, mais qui avait des cheveux gris décoiffés sur le côté, et nez extraordinairement long, se leva. Il semblait âgé d'environ soixante-dix ans mais également extraordinairement agile pour son âge.

Le professeur Mesrour enseignera l'étude des maladies courantes.

C'était un homme de taille moyenne, avec des petits yeux noirs et des cheveux gris bouclés, de longueur moyenne. Il avait aussi la peau très mate et très ridée.

Le professeur Robert enseignera la lutte contre les attaques de Magie Noire.

Le professeur Robert était beaucoup plus jeune que les autres, il avait les yeux bleus et avait des cheveux noirs courts et décoiffés. Il avait cependant des oreilles extraordinairement grandes qui lui enlevaient tout charme, ce que Lavande avait immédiatement remarqué puisqu'elle avait murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille de Parvati en se montrant l'oreille, avant d'éclater dans un pouffement de rire.

Le professeur Donngall enseignera les métamorphoses de base.

Le professeur Donngall était une vieille dame qui avait l'air extrêmement sévère mais elle semblait également sourde puisqu'elle n'avait pas entendu qu'on parlait d'elle. Elle avait des lunettes carrées et les yeux très clairs, presque jaunes. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un gros chignon qui renforçaient sont aspect sévère.

Le professeur Corcc vous fera étudier les ingrédients de potions.

Un homme très maigre vêtu d'un veston vert décoloré se leva, il louchait, il lui manquait un bout de nez, et manquait une bonne touffe de cheveux, on aurait dit qu'il s'était battu. Harry s'imagina que ce devait être un ancien Auror.

Le professeur Boolla enseignera les techniques de préparation de potions.

Une sorcière très grosse se leva, l'aspect très sympathique. Elle portait un beau chapeau de sorcier de couleur pourpre. Elle agita une grosse main potelée pour répondre aux applaudissements des élèves.

Le professeur Geza enseignera les sortilèges classiques.

Une sorcière blonde, très jeune se leva. Sa peau était très claire et elle avait de nombreuses taches de rousseur. Elle lança un grand sourire aux élèves.

Le professeur Tanghudaï enseignera les théories de Magie.

Un vieux sorcier à la barbe presque aussi longue que celle de Dumbledore se leva et s'inclina si bien que ses lunettes tombèrent dans son verre.

Le professeur Bressal prendra en charge les cours d'étude des antidotes et des empoisonnements.

Une femme magnifique, aux longs cheveux bruns, et aux grands yeux verts se leva.

Tous les garçons étaient restés bouche bée devant elle, Rufus Scrimgeour avait d'ailleurs attendu un peu plus pour que tout le monde puisse la contempler, avant de devoir reprendre son discours de présentation.

Le professeur Potiron vous fera étudier les créatures magiques utiles.

Le professeur Potiron était très vieille et éclata d'un rire grave à la mention de son nom. Elle était un peu enveloppée et semblait très sympathique.

Le professeur Jdezi-Horchbur enseignera les métamorphoses médicales.

L'homme portait un chapeau melon noir et était vêtu d'un costume noir, il avait également une grosse moustache et une longue barbe noires, ce qui faisait que l'on ne voyait pas très bien son visage.

Le professeur Deboré enseignera les soins contre les blessures magiques.

Le professeur Deboré s'était élégamment vêtu mais Harry l'imaginait bien vêtu d'une blouse de Médicomage. Il était grand et costaud, et avait des cheveux châtain, bouclés.

Le professeur Jasmin s'occupera des affectations magiques par maléfices.

Avec toutes ces nouvelles disciplines, les élèves avaient l'impression d'être dans un hôpital.

Le professeur Jasmin était une jeune femme rousse, avec la peau très blanche, et les yeux verts. Elle avait une sorte de sourire forcé et semblait très timide.

Le professeur Grelon enseignera également les réactions face à une situation périlleuse.

Il montra une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'années, au visage dur et aux cheveux bruns très mal coiffés. Elle semblait avoir été Auror elle aussi.

Voici ensuite le professeur Ombrage que vous connaissez, et le professeur Weasley, qui s'occupera d'enseigner les formalités professionnelles ministérielles.

Molly Weasley se leva, alors que tous les visages se tournaient vers Ron qui était aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Molly ne semblait pourtant pas plus rassurée que lui.

Bien, vous vous demandez sûrement à quoi servent tous ces professeurs… et bien ils servent à ça !

Scrimgeour se retourna. Au-dessus de la table des professeurs, les quatre blasons représentant les maisons s'enroulèrent et remontèrent lentement jusqu'au plafond, alors que de nombreux projecteurs magiques de lumière dorés venaient de s'allumer, laissant apparaître une grande pièce qui donnait sur la Grande Salle, largement éclairée, en forme d'amphithéâtre. Un large escalier permettait d'y descendre et arrivait juste à côté de l'endroit où était assis le professeur Lupin.

Tous purent voir plusieurs centaines d'adolescents installés dans les sièges de l'amphithéâtre.

L'école de Magie d'Irlande a fermé ses portes par manque de moyens, et Poudlard a proposé de les accueillir ici. Mais pour l'instant, point de discussions, place à la cérémonie de Répartition ! Bienvenue, professeur Fitz !

Un grand sorcier, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier grise, avec des rayures verticales blanches, descendit l'escalier, suivi de Hagrid.

La traversée du lac s'est bien passée ? demanda Scrimgeour.

Très bien, Monsieur le Ministre, répondit Hagrid d'une voix forte.

Excellent, et sinon, professeur Fitz, le voyage a été agréable ?

Très, très agréable, mon cher Ministre, le train était très confortable, et le voyage dans les montagnes était tout à fait charmant, dit le professeur Fitz d'une voix enjouée.

L'intonation de sa voix montrait qu'il devait être puissant. Il était très vieux, et devait être de la génération de McGonagall.

Le professeur Fitz était jusque là directeur de l'école de sorcellerie irlandaise. Il viendra assister le professeur Dillantis et le professeur Chourave en tant qu'adjoint technique à la direction.

Les élèves des deux écoles applaudirent fortement.

Parfait, reprit Scrimgeour l'air ravi. J'appelle donc ceux qui entreront en première année pour la cérémonie de Répartition.

Le professeur Chourave se leva et revint avec le Choixpeau magique, l'air joyeuse, et une liste d'élèves extraordinairement longue. La cérémonie allait de toute évidence durer très longtemps.

Tout était en train de se dérouler devant eux, mais tous les anciens élèves de Poudlard étaient restés bouche bée, cloués par la surprise. Personne n'aurait pu s'imaginer cela, aucun signe n'avait pu trahir ce qui se préparait. Ainsi, ils allaient devoir accueillir des élèves venant d'Irlande, certains entreraient directement en septième année, et seraient à Gryffondor !

C'est incroyable ! dit Hermione réjouie.

Comment ils vont faire ? demanda Ron. Ils ne connaissent rien au château !

C'était comme nous au début…

De toute façon, ils ont qu'à faire comme nous, quelques explorations nocturnes, dit Harry, se remémorant sa première année.

SERPENTARD ! cria le Choixpeau, interrompant la conversation. Alors que le premier plus petit élève allait s'asseoir à la table des première année de Serpentard.

Ca commence bien ! dit Ron avec une grimace.

Tais-toi, Ron ! rétorqua Hermione.

Hermione applaudit chaudement et Harry la suivit.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, tous les première année avaient été répartis.

Majoritairement, même si le premier élève était allé à Serpentard, les maisons qui avaient été les plus fournies en nouveaux élèves étaient Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Harry trouvait qu'ils avaient beaucoup plus de chance que lorsqu'il était venu lui-même sous le Choixpeau. La Grande Salle était en effet plongée dans la pénombre ce qui permettait de garder un peu l'anonymat.

Vers vingt-deux heures, tous les élèves avaient été répartis, et tous commençaient à mourir de faim, attendant avec impatience le succulent repas qui allait sûrement leur être servi pour l'occasion.

A la table de Harry, il y avait cinq nouveaux élèves, qui s'étaient présentés tour à tour, ils semblaient ravis d'être accueillis à Poudlard, et les premières discussions s'étaient orientées sur la magnificence des lieux. Ils ne semblaient pas pourtant plus timides qu'eux, et c'étaient plutôt eux qui avaient engagé la conversation.

Le premier, nommé Coilìn McFish, était un grand garçon brun, aux cheveux décoiffés. Ses grands sourcils et ses yeux couleur noisette laissaient imaginer une grande intelligence et, lorsqu'il parlait, c'était avec conviction et détermination. Il s'était assis entre Harry et Hermione.

Un autre avait provoqué un concert de gloussements de la part de Parvati et Lavande, à peine il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor. Le jeune homme était châtain aux yeux verts, les cheveux bouclés mi-longs, et était de loin très beau garçon. Ainsi, Parvati et Lavande s'étaient toutes les deux poussées pour laisser une très large place qui l'inciterait à venir s'asseoir à côté d'elles, sous le regard amusé de Coilìn. Il se nommait Scot Sanche.

Le troisième élève envoyé à Gryffondor en septième année était une fille extraordinairement timide, nommée Alix Léger. Elle avait des longs cheveux roux bouclés et était très mignonne, elle avait de beaux yeux verts d'une couleur intense, et des taches de rousseur discrètes sur les joues. Elle s'était présentée avec une voix douce et faible, elle n'avait pas l'accent irlandais comme ses deux camarades précédents. Harry serait volontiers tombé amoureux d'elle s'il n'aimait pas déjà Ginny.

Le quatrième élève qui ferait désormais partie de la troupe des septième année de Gryffondor, était une grande fille blonde qui aurait pu être la sœur de Luna Lovegood. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds emmêlés qui ressemblaient à de la paille. Ses vêtements étaient particulièrement bizarres. En effet, contrairement à ses camarades de l'école de Magie d'Irlande, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de s'habiller élégamment, et sa robe grise était couverte de poussière et déchirée en maints endroits. Elle n'avait pas non plus l'air sympathique car elle s'était contentée d'émettre un simple « bonjour » dans un grognement en venant s'asseoir à la table, alors que les trois nouveaux s'étaient échangés des regards qui en disaient long. Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de regarder qui ils étaient et s'était retournée pour observer la fin de la cérémonie de ses grands yeux verts.

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment compris ni son nom de famille ni son prénom qui devait être quelque chose comme « Egogonde ».

Enfin, le cinquième nouveau était un garçon qui semblait être particulièrement sympathique, il s'appelait Benjamin Wood.

Il était beaucoup plus petit qu'eux, bien qu'il avait le même âge, et avait des cheveux complètement décoiffés, avec un épi d'une longueur impressionnante sur l'arrière du crâne. Harry trouvait que même lui était mieux coiffé au réveil.

Sinon, il avait plutôt l'apparence physique d'un sportif et Harry pensait qu'ils s'entendraient probablement très bien avec eux.

Ils n'avaient cependant pas encore beaucoup parlé étant donné que la répartition des élèves de septième année s'était faite en dernier et que Scrimgeour s'était déjà levé pour poursuivre son discours.

Tous les élèves se turent lentement, alors que les projecteurs se tournaient vers Scrimgeour, et que les drapeaux des quatre maisons au-dessus de la table des professeurs se déroulaient lentement jusqu'au sol pour reprendre leur position initiale.

La Grande Salle était maintenant complètement remplie, et avait atteint sa capacité maximale en nombre d'élèves.

Maintenant que la cérémonie de la Répartition est terminée, nous n'allons pas vous faire plus attendre pour pouvoir profiter du festin qui vous a été préparé ! Bienvenue encore une fois au nouveaux élèves et bon appétit !

Il s'écarta et le professeur Dillantis claqua des doigts.

Des paillettes dorées se mirent à scintiller au centre des tables, avant de se transformer en d'innombrables plats qui contenaient les mets les plus excellents que Harry n'avait jamais mangé.

Tout était abondant, et il aurait été impossible de goûter à tout. Il y avait bien sûr les plats classiques, mais aussi d'innombrables accompagnements inhabituels.

La présentation était particulièrement réussie, au centre de chaque table, il y avait déjà des gros gâteaux qui mêlaient des glaces de toutes les couleurs, des biscuits, et des fruits.

A côté de Harry, Ron avait déjà attrapé deux cuisses de poulet et il avait failli s'étouffer sous les éclats de rire des nouveaux venus, alors que Hermione était devenue toute rouge.

Ron, quand même, tu te rends compte pour quoi tu nous fais passer ! murmura-t-elle.

Mais elle ne fut pas vraiment prise au sérieux et de l'autre côté de la table, Benjamin avait fait de même.

Seule la dénommée « Egogonde » semblait ne pas rire du tout.

Pendant quelques minutes, tous mangèrent comme si les plats risquaient de disparaître.

Mais à la fin, il était clair que c'était leur estomac qui ne pouvait plus suivre, alors qu'il restait encore beaucoup de nourriture sur les tables.

Finalement, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête vint les rejoindre.

Bonsoir ! dit le fantôme dont la tête venait de surgir au milieu du gâteau.

Lavande et Parvati avaient émis un cri aigu alors que les nouveaux semblaient surpris.

Il y a des fantômes ? demanda Scot d'une voix assez aigue et douce pour un garçon.

Lavande et Parvati gloussèrent alors que Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête s'apprêtait à répondre.

En effet, expliqua Hermione sur un ton sérieux, de nombreux fantômes vivent à Poudlard, et certains sont affiliés à des maisons, par exemple, Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête est notre fantôme, des Gryffondor.

Les autres furent surpris de la façon de parler d'Hermione, et Harry se souvint que la première fois qu'il l'avait vue dans le train, il l'avait pris pour une fille qui aime faire son intéressante.

Euh… plus précisément, je suis Sir Nicolas de Mimsy Porpington, annonça Nick sur un ton important.

Pourquoi Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête ? demanda Benjamin.

Je vous avais dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, reprocha Nick à Hermione !

Elle rougit.

Très bien, si vous voulez vraiment savoir…

Comme il le faisait à chaque début d'année, il renversa sa tête qui ne tenait que par un centimètre de peau.

Certains eurent un cri d'horreur, mais Benjamin avait pouffé de rire assez grossièrement.

Egogonde s'était, elle, écartée, comme si ce qui se passait à cette table n'était pas pour elle.

Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on se moque de sa mort et les rires de Benjamin, de Scot et Coilìn allaient probablement le frustrer.

Oh je sais que c'est marrant… vous riez toujours, vous les jeunes, mais vous verrez que si un jour vous devez n'être décapité qu'en partie, ce n'est vraiment pas marrant… parmi les autres fantômes, je suis toujours une catégorie à part…

Comment avez-vous fait pour mourir ? demanda Benjamin avec curiosité.

J'ai été décapité alors que je combattais valeureusement… il y a très longtemps... Y'a-t-il des fantômes chez vous ? demanda le fantôme qui s'était interrompu quelques secondes mystérieusement.

Des fantômes, nous ? répéta Benjamin. Oh non, notre école était vraiment nulle comparée à Poudlard, en pleine ville, on pouvait même se demander si c'était un école de Magie ! Et puis le Ministère a décidé de la fermer… le nouveau directeur a accepté de nous accueillir à Poudlard. En fait, l'école n'était pas du tout sécurisée, et il arrivait fréquemment que des Moldus la découvrent, Poudlard est bien meilleure, nos résultats aux ASPICS n'étaient pas bons du tout.

Il n'y avait pas de fantômes ? s'étonna Nick… ce devait être d'un ennui…

En même temps, c'est vous qui devez vous ennuyer, dit Benjamin sur un ton railleur, vous pouvez faire quoi, une fois que vous êtes mort, à part vous promener ?

Figurez-vous, jeune malpoli, que ce n'est pas parce que je suis mort que je ne fais rien. Comme vous, j'ai une vie !

Ron éclata de rire sans que personne n'ait compris sur le moment.

Pffuuu, hiiiééélmort, hihi !

Nick le regarda d'un regard impérieux, avant de partir vers une autre table, murmurant quelque chose comme « aucun respect ».

Pourquoi ris-tu ? demanda Benjamin ?

Il dit qu'il a une vie, alors qu'il est mort, dit Ron les larmes aux yeux… les fantômes ont toujours la manie de se croire vivant.

Je pense qu'il a raison, dit Hermione… la mort est une épreuve suffisamment douloureuse pour que tout le monde s'en moque !

T'inquiète pas, il reviendra nous voir d'ici la fin du repas…

Comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda Benjamin.

Ils connaissaient les noms des nouveaux élèves puisque le professeur Chourave les avait appelés un à un, mais eux ne s'étaient en effet pas présentés.

Moi, c'est Ron ! dit-il joyeusement. Ron Weasley.

Hermione Granger ! annonça Hermione.

Harry… euh, Harry Potter.

Il y eut un instant de silence lourd, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers lui pour chercher la cicatrice sur son front. Mais une mèche devant la cachait.

Tu as vraiment une cicatrice ? demanda Alix.

Oui, répondit Harry, et il poussa sa mèche.

Waoh ! dit Benjamin. Tout le monde te connaît à l'école.

Je m'en doute, répondit Harry sur un ton las.

Il y eut une sorte de silence lourd qui fut rompu par la présentation de Neville, Dean, Seamus, Lavande et Parvati.

Est-ce qu'il y a une bibliothèque à votre école ? demanda Hermione.

Euh oui, mais je n'y suis jamais allé, avoua Benjamin.

Hermione le regarda avec de grands yeux ronds.

Tu vois, Hermione, il y a pire que nous, dit Ron sur un ton joyeux.

Hermione sembla un instant se demander comment de tels incultes avaient pu terminer à Gryffondor avant de se souvenir que son petit ami y était pourtant lui aussi.

Mais Scrimgeour s'était relevé pour terminer son discours.

J'espère que vous vous êtes régalés, et que vous avez passé une bonne soirée.

Il y eut des murmures d'acquiescement.

Cependant, c'est quand même la rentrée…

Il y eut un grand « oh » de déception qui résonna dans la Grande Salle.

Comment ça « oh », vous verrez que vous passerez une année excellente ici ! Mais il y aura évidemment quelques contraintes à respecter. J'en viens aux classiques recommandations de rentrée. Je précise à tous les élèves que l'accès à la Forêt Interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, _interdit_. Comme il est d'usage de le faire, je rappelle aussi cette règle à certains élèves plus anciens qui seraient tentés d'oublier cette règle. Ensuite, Monsieur Rusard, notre cher concierge, me rappelle de dire que l'usage de la Magie est interdit dans les couloirs de l'école, et que l'usage d'artifices provenant du magasin _Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux _– que je vous recommande de visiter – est strictement interdit.

De nombreux élèves pouffèrent de rire, alors que Rusard releva brusquement la tête, l'air indigné, se mettant à souffler comme un buffle.

Pour ceux qui seraient intéressés par une étude plus détaillée du règlement intérieur, vous pourrez trouver celui-ci dans son intégralité sur la porte du bureau de Mr Rusard, ainsi que la liste des objets interdits dans l'école. Cette année, l'accès aux sous-sols des cachots est strictement interdit. Cette mesure vise à vous éviter une mort certaine. Cependant, le premier sous-sol des cachots va être rénové et est en libre accès puisque vous y aurez fréquemment cours. Enfin, concernant les mesures de sécurité générales qui avaient été établies lors du retour de Lord Voldemort sont conservées tant que celui-ci n'est pas définitivement hors d'état de nuire, même si comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, nous sommes sur une très bonne voie. Ainsi, il est interdit de sortir après dix-huit heures dans le parc. En ce qui concerne les promenades nocturnes dans le château, elles sont désormais autorisées dans les parties principales du château toute la nuit, certaines ailes seulement seront fermées. Concernant le tournoi du Gnome Vaillant qui est officiellement suivi par le Ministère, nous avons décidé de le réinitialiser avec l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves. Vous repartez donc tous avec zéro points. Cependant, les maisons conservent les points acquis dans le tournoi des Quatre Maisons. Enfin, je vais introniser officiellement le professeur Fitz en tant qu'adjoint technique à la direction, c'est désormais lui qui s'occupera de tous les problèmes techniques de sécurité, de programmes scolaires et d'emplois du temps. Professeur Fitz, je vous cède la parole.

Bonsoir à tous, tout d'abord je voudrais dire ma joie de venir à Poudlard, dans une école si prestigieuse, c'est pour moi un grand honneur, et votre réussite scolaire, dans une atmosphère de bonheur, sera l'objectif de cette nouvelle équipe éducative. Il y aura désormais quatre groupes par année ce qui permettra de faire des cours en effectifs réduits, le nombre de professeurs étant maintenant suffisant pour assurer cette division des effectifs. Pour le début d'année, vous aurez des emplois du temps variables en fonction des disponibilités des professeurs qui n'ont pas pour le moment de classes attribuées. Etant donné que de nouvelles options vont être mises en place à l'issue du premier trimestre scolaire, j'insiste sur le fait que votre travail et votre réussite seront essentiels pour la suite de votre parcours. C'était le but de la période de préparation de vous y préparer. L'équipe éducative sera maintenant plus exigeante avec vous afin de mieux vous préparer à la difficulté des nouvelles épreuves, et à des éventuelles études supérieures futures pour certains d'entre vous.

Le professeur Fitz parlait avec une voix flûtée et sympathique, malgré l'aspect sérieux de son discours. Il semblait être un bon professeur très proche de ses élèves.

Je sais que vous mourrez tous d'envie de vous connaître un peu plus mais malheureusement, il va falloir s'occuper de l'aspect administratif dès ce soir, car les cours commenceront pour certains tôt demain matin. Tout a été organisé pour que cela dure le moins longtemps possible, les professeurs savent ce qu'ils vont faire et vont passer à chaque table vous donner les emplois du temps. Bonne fin de soirée à tous.

Les murmures recommencèrent immédiatement.

Les cours commencent tôt, ici ? demanda Scot.

Ca peut commencer à huit heures, dit Hermione.

Huit heures ! s'exclama-t-il.

Oui, l'année dernière c'était toujours neuf heures, mais cette année, il semble que ça ait été avancé un peu…

Le professeur Maugrey arriva et s'assit brusquement à leur table, sur une chaise qui était restée vide, à côté de Lavande qui sursauta et s'écarta rapidement.

Bien, le professeur Fitz a dit que les professeurs n'ont pas encore de groupes d'élèves attribués, c'est faux pour les septième année, je serai le professeur coordinateur des septième année de Gryffondor. Mais bien sûr, vous n'aurez pas que moi ! VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! aboya-t-il, voyant que Benjamin n'avait pas l'air attentif.

Ils semblaient tous surpris par la façon de parler saccadée de Maugrey Fol Œil.

Bien, on commence par les emplois du temps de la semaine. Pour l'instant, vous risquez d'avoir une semaine assez inoccupée, mais je risque de vous ajouter quelques cours supplémentaires si vraiment vous n'avez rien à faire. Voici vos emplois du temps de la semaine !

Il posa sur la table plusieurs parchemins et chacun des treize Gryffondor en prit un :

**Emploi du temps, semaine du 2 au 8 septembre**

**Gryffondor, septième année**

_**Lundi**_

_21 h – 22 h _

_Théories de métamorphoses_

_Amphithéâtre Minerva McGonagall_

_Professeur Tanghudaï_

_22 h – 23 h_

_Histoire de la Magie_

_Amphithéâtre Minerva McGonagall_

_Professeur Fresnel_

_23 h – 00 h_

_Etude des relations internationales_

_Amphithéâtre Minerva McGonagall_

_Professeur Fresnel_

_00 h – 01 h_

_Théories de sortilèges_

_Amphithéâtre Filius Flitwick_

_Professeur Fitzaethelbert_

_**Mardi**_

_13 h – 15 h_

_Travaux pratiques de métamorphoses_

_Département de Métamorphoses_

_Professeur Tonks_

_15 h – 17 h_

_Travaux pratiques de sortilèges_

_Salle de sortilèges_

_Professeur Grelon_

_21 h – 00 h_

_Réaction face à une situation périlleuse_

_Département de Réaction face à une situation périlleuse_

_Professeur Maugrey_

_**Mercredi**_

_08 h – 10 h_

_Arithmancie_

_Salle d'arithmancie_

_Professeur Vector_

_10 h – 12 h_

_Runes anciennes_

_Salle de Runes anciennes_

_Professeur Babbling_

_**Jeudi**_

_08 h – 10 h_

_Initiation aux premiers secours_

_Département de Réaction face à une situation périlleuse_

_Professeur Strout_

_10 h – 12 h_

_Théories de Magie Noire_

_Amphithéâtre Albus Dumbledore_

_Professeur Philipett_

_14 h – 16 h _

_Techniques de préparation de potions_

_Amphithéâtre Albus Dumbledore_

_Professeur Boolla_

_16 h – 18 h_

_Travaux pratiques de potions_

_Cachots_

_Professeur Slughorn_

_**Vendredi**_

_08 h – 12 h_

_Réaction face à une situation périlleuse_

_Département de Réaction face à une situation périlleuse_

_Professeur Maugrey_

_21 h – 23 h_

_Théories de Magie générale_

_Amphithéâtre Albus Dumbledore_

_Professeur Tanghudaï_

Etude des relations internationales ! Ce doit être intéressant, dit Hermione.

Ron grimaça.

Je ne crois pas que ce soit immédiatement utile, grogna Maugrey, mais les programmes veulent ça, et il vous faut bien un peu de culture générale. Je pense quand même que vous devriez faire beaucoup plus de pratique, je ne crois pas trop à cette soi-disant faiblesse de Voldemort, si le Ministère ne le retrouve pas, rien ne l'empêchera de revenir rapidement, surtout si le traître est encore avec lui ! Bien, revenons au sujet, l'emploi du temps est clair, les amphithéâtres sont dans les cachots, je ne les ai jamais vus mais vous trouverez… Sinon, il y aura maintenant des interrogations individuelles supplémentaires pour vérifier que vous avez bien assimilé ce que vous êtes censés apprendre. Ce sera souvent avec des professeurs inconnus, beaucoup ne donneront pas de cours pour le moment car les options n'ont pas commencé…, voici votre ordre de passage pour ces interrogations…

Ces interrogations sont de quel type ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

Elles seront très variées, quelques questions théoriques et pratiques, puis des applications. Ca vous permettra d'être préparés mieux aux examens pratiques du week-end. D'ailleurs, il n'y en aura pas celui-ci, vous aurez seulement une interrogation théorique samedi après-midi pour vous faire revoir ce que vous aurez vu cette semaine, c'est très important. Je disais donc que l'ordre de passage pour vos interrogations orales est le suivant :

**Programme des interrogations orales, semaine du 2 au 8 septembre**

**Gryffondor, septième année**

_Brown, Lavande : jeudi, 18 h, professeur Grelon_

_Dazzle, Egogonde : jeudi, 18 h, professeur Robert_

_Finnigan, Seamus : jeudi, 18 h, professeur Ombrage_

_Granger, Hermione : jeudi, 18 h, professeur Bett_

_Léger, Alix : jeudi, 19 h, professeur Grelon_

_Londubat, Neville : jeudi, 19 h, professeur Robert_

_McFish, Coilìn : jeudi, 19 h, professeur Ombrage_

_Potter, Harry : jeudi, 19 h, professeur Bett_

_Sanche, Scot : vendredi, 14 h, professeur Jdezi-Horchbur_

_Thomas, Dean : vendredi, 15 h, professeur Jdezi-Horchbur_

_Weasley, Ronald : vendredi, 16 h, professeur Jdezi-Horchbur_

_Wood, Benjamin : vendredi, 17 h, professeur Jdezi-Horchbur_

Les interrogations orales se déroulent dans le couloir ouest du quatrième étage, un tableau y a été placé indiquant les salles où se trouvent les professeurs qui vous interrogeront.

Tous écoutaient attentivement et acquiesçaient en écoutant les instructions de Maugrey.

Deuxième chose, le professeur Slughorn a absolument besoin que vous apportiez vos balances lors du cours de potion de jeudi, il risque de vous faire parvenir dans la semaine la liste des ingrédients à vous procurer pour les travaux pratiques du jour. Ensuite, c'est à propos des conseils d'orientation : cette année, vous serez suivi par l'ensemble des professeurs pour vous guider et vous conseiller dans vos choix d'orientation, les premiers conseils d'orientation se tiendront lors de la semaine suivante, essayez déjà de réfléchir à ce qui vous intéresse.

Est-ce qu'il sera possible d'essayer d'autres disciplines avant de faire nos choix ? demanda Hermione.

Les emplois du temps des premières semaines vous feront étudier un peu de toutes les matières pour vous permettre de voir un peu de tout, vous pourrez ensuite faire votre choix ensuite en connaissance de cause. D'autres questions ?

Personne ne répondit.

Bien, en vue de vos cours de la semaine, je vous donne les documents que vous allez utiliser. Vous devez les lire et faire le travail indiqué.

Il distribua ensuite plusieurs autres parchemins qui contenaient des cours dans diverses matières.

J'en ai fini avec vous, vous pouvez maintenant rentrer à vos dortoirs, bonne soirée à tous, et VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

Hermione était tellement plongée dans les parchemins qu'elle ne réagit pas mais tous les autres avaient sursauté alors que Maugrey avait pourtant fait le reste de son discours de manière très calme.

Est-ce que vous avez vos affaires dans les dortoirs ? demanda Ron aux nouveaux Gryffondor.

En fait, cela fait plusieurs jours que nous sommes hébergés dans des hôtels à Londres ou à Pré-Au-Lard, mais nous sommes venus par petits groupes à Poudlard pour visiter un peu, la nuit, lorsque tout le monde dormait, expliqua Benjamin. On connaît un peu Poudlard, mais on ne savait pas dans quelle maison on allait être…

Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit Ron. Alors vous allez découvrir la salle commune !


	57. Le Dragonneau, maison d'édition depuis

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 57 : LE DRAGONNEAU, MAISON D'EDITION DEPUIS 1346**

Ils remontèrent tous ensemble vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Cependant, il était déjà onze heures et demie et les nouveaux avaient à aménager leurs dortoirs.

Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent ainsi un peu de temps avec eux pour discuter, pendant qu'ils rangeaient leurs affaires.

Vous avez vu, Egogonde, dit Benjamin, c'est une vraie idiote, cette fille, on n'a pas de chance de l'avoir récoltée à Gryffondor.

En tous cas, elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir parler beaucoup, dit Ron.

C'est une vraie harpie, elle est capable de tout pour arriver à passer pour la meilleure auprès des profs, elle a même déjà tenté d'empoisonner certains…

Ah bon ! dit Ron. Et pourquoi elle est pas à Serpentard.

D'après ce que j'ai compris, il ne faut surtout pas être à Serpentard, dit Benjamin.

Oui, les Serpentard ne sont qu'un ramassis de…

Ron ! s'exclama Hermione.

En fait, expliqua Harry, tous les mages noirs sont passés par Serpentard, ça ne veut pas dire que ce sont tous des futurs mages noirs, mais on s'en méfie plus particulièrement… ce n'est qu'une vieille rivalité.

Cette année, avant que vous n'arriviez, il n'y avait plus de Serpentard en septième année, ils ont tous été arrêtés, ils ont tenté de tuer Harry avec une potion de Sang Vert, annonça Hermione.

Ah bon, avec une potion de Sang Vert ! Mais c'est une potion qui peut tuer !

Oui, heureusement que Harry avait l'antidote… mais c'était une mauvaise année pour les Serpentard, les plus jeunes sont sympathiques.

Ca reste à prouver, dit Ron sur un ton ironique.

Et toi, Benjamin, est-ce qu'il y avait des maisons, à ton école.

Oh, appelez-moi Ben, je préfère.

D'accord, Ben, dit Ron avec un clin d'œil amical.

En fait, on était classés par niveaux, il y avait sept années chez nous aussi, et on était à peu près vingt-cinq par année, ce n'était pas une très grande école. Ce n'est pas comme ici, on ne doit jamais s'ennuyer !

Ca c'est sûr, dit Ron d'une voix forte.

A côté, Scot semblait plutôt triste, et Coilìn lui murmurait quelque chose en lui tapotant le dos.

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione doucement.

Il doit être triste car sa copine a été envoyée à Serdaigle. Mais il pourra la voir souvent, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, bien sûr, à part pendant les cours, dit Ron.

Harry, je sais que tu animes un club de défense, comment fait-on pour s'inscrire ? demanda Ben avec intérêt.

Il suffit de venir nous voir à une séance, d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce que nous devrons faire maintenant, la salle risque encore d'être trop petite avec tous les nouveaux.

Je pense qu'on peut attendre encore un peu, dit Hermione, on devrait reprendre la semaine suivante, pour que tout le monde se soit déjà familiarisé avec l'école.

Il a l'air fou, le prof qui nous a donné les emplois du temps, remarque Ben.

Oui, il l'est, mais c'est un excellent prof ! dit Hermione, ses cours sont très durs, mais on y arrive toujours ! C'était un ancien Auror, l'un des meilleurs. D'ailleurs, j'ai vu que dans les parchemins qu'il a donné, il y en a un concernant la réaction face à une situation périlleuse.

Hermione le ressortit et le lut, Harry remarqua le titre :

**COURS N°1**

RESUME DES METHODES GENERALES DE DEFENSE

Les cours sont toujours comme ça ? demanda Ben.

Pour l'instant, c'était que des rappels, mais je pense que dès maintenant, ça sera comme ça, répondit Hermione.

C'est toujours mieux que d'écrire, dit Ben ! j'en suis presque pressé de commencer les cours !

Maugrey va vite te dégoûter ! dit Ron avec un sourire.

Les examens sont très difficiles, mais ceux qui sont sérieux réussissent. C'est normal, il faut bien nous préparer aux ASPICS.

Pourquoi le Ministre irlandais n'était pas là ce soir ? demanda Hermione.

C'est bizarre, la fermeture de l'école a été très floue, on pense que le Ministère voulait se désengager, et les rumeurs disent que Fitz est en froid avec lui, c'était notre directeur. Je sais que vous faites du Quidditch, ici ! dit-il enthousiasmé.

Oui, pourquoi, vous ne faisiez pas de Quidditch ? s'étonna Harry.

Non, même pas, je ne suis presque jamais monté sur un balai…

Et bien ici, vous apprendrez, dit Harry. Le championnat de Quidditch est très important entre les maisons.

J'aimerais bien faire partie d'une équipe, mais je suppose qu'il faut un bon niveau.

Oui, répondit Harry, je suis le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, et si tu es bon, je pourrais te recruter, certains ne sont pas très bons et il faudrait les remplacer.

D'accord, je vais essayer de m'entraîner. On m'a dit que tu avais gagné le tournoi de duels !

Euh… oui, dit Harry sur un ton modeste.

Et que tu étais premier dans le tournoi du Gnome Vaillant…

Oui…

Mais les scores seront remis à zéro maintenant, j'aimerais bien vous voir en duels, vous devez être très forts.

Certains duels sont très intéressants, expliqua Hermione, mais les première année ne connaissent pas beaucoup de sortilèges, ça commence à devenir intéressant dès les cinquième année.

Où est votre dortoir ? demanda-t-il. Il n'y a pas d'autres lits.

Euh… commença Harry.

En fait, le Ministre nous avait attribué une sorte de logement de fonction dans le château, sous l'escalier qui monte au dortoir des filles là-haut. Je m'occupe en fait des vérifier les programmes scolaires et bientôt des inspections des professeurs, et puis Harry et Ron sont des sortes de représentants des élèves…

Ah d'accord… et bien c'est très bien, demain, on n'a pas cours de la journée, je crois que je vais en profiter pour essayer de jouer au Quidditch… vous pourrez venir sur le terrain ?

Euh, en fait, on a quelques trucs à faire demain matin, mais Mme Bibine te prêtera un balai.

OK, sûrement que d'autres pourront venir, alors !

Oui, ici, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour faire du Quidditch.

Bien, il se fait tard, dit Hermione, j'aimerais bien aller lire en détail ces cours.

Tous se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et Harry, Ron, et Hermione, regagnèrent leur appartement.

Ginny était sur la table du salon et était en train de lire un texte sur un parchemin.

Alors ? demanda Harry, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Je ne pouvais pas avoir une semaine pire que celle-là, j'ai tout le temps cours !

Nous on a même cours le soir, dit Harry.

Mais lorsqu'il vit l'emploi du temps de Ginny, il se tut, elle commençait tous les matins à huit heures, et ne terminait jamais avant dix-sept heures, sans aucun temps libre dans la journée. Elle n'avait même pas le mercredi de libre.

Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la table.

Ils ont l'air super cool, les nouveaux, dit Ron.

Oui, mais il faut s'en méfier quand même, dit Hermione sur un ton ferme, il faut être particulièrement prudent sur ce qu'on peut dire et sur ce qu'on ne peut pas dire !

Oui, avoua Harry, il ne faut pas leur laisser poser trop de questions.

Harry, on aurait dû aller voir Abelforth dans la journée !

Mince, on ira le voir demain matin, il doit sûrement avoir trouvé quelque chose, il avait l'air de savoir où se renseigner.

Vous pensez que ça peut avoir des conséquences si Voldemort découvrait cette histoire ? demanda Hermione l'air inquiet.

Je pense que ça serait plus symbolique, il voudrait probablement retrouver le Gouffre des Clordes, c'est un peu ces racines, mais je ne vois pas où il pourrait le trouver, si même toi tu n'en as jamais entendu parler, c'est qu'il n'existe pas !

Pas forcément, dit Hermione, certaines choses se perdent rapidement. La légende des Clordes devait être très à la mode au Moyen Age, mais les gens ont du s'en lasser car ils n'avaient pas de réponse. Et aujourd'hui, ça pourrait ressurgir, mais ce que je crains, c'est que Voldemort puisse découvrir comment créer d'autres mages noirs, il pourrait s'en servir pour créer des Mangemorts supplémentaires à son service.

Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu penses vraiment que le Gouffre existe ? demanda Ron.

Pourquoi pas ? dit Hermione.

Ce n'est qu'une histoire d'un fou, dit Ron. C'est comme si tu me disais que tu te mettais à lire l'avenir dans les feuilles de thé !

Ce n'est pas pareil, on sait que Kristerval a bien existé…

L'auteur n'a fait que se servir de quelque chose qu'il a lu ! dit Ron.

Pourtant Abelforth l'a pris au sérieux ! dit Hermione sur un ton critique.

Ouais, dit Ron grossièrement. On verra ce qu'il en dira.

Ils finirent par aller se coucher spontanément, car ils n'avaient toujours pas vraiment pu se reposer de la semaine précédente.

Aux alentours de dix heures, Hermione vint réveiller Harry qui aurait bien encore dormi.

Allez Harry, quel paresseux, on a plein de choses à faire ! Il est déjà bientôt dix heures !

Il regarda à côté de lui, Ginny n'était pas là. Ca le changeait, d'habitude, elle était à côté de lui le matin lorsqu'ils se réveillaient. Mais cette fois, elle aurait une longue journée de cours.

Dans la cuisine, Dobby avait préparé le petit-déjeuner, et Ron et Hermione étaient déjà en train de manger face à face sur la table.

Hedwige et Coq semblaient eux aussi amoureux, c'était comme si tout était pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles.

Le parc était illuminé, et le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Harry put voir par la fenêtre que Hagrid donnait un cours devant les enclos à côté de sa salle de classe.

Harry, il va falloir se préparer pour nos cours de ce soir, ça risque d'être difficile, les véritables programmes commencent aujourd'hui !

Oui je sais, répondit Harry. Mais on ne va pas passer la journée à ça, allons d'abord chez Abelforth, il faut que je lui donne l'emploi du temps pour qu'il puisse préparer le programme de nos entraînements de la semaine.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je trouve que tu devrais essayer de t'améliorer aussi en potions. Tu as complètement abandonné les antidotes ! Rogue t'avait pourtant donné un livre très intéressant ! dit Hermione.

Le livre est sous la terre dans une forêt française ! dit Harry. Je ne vais pas aller le déterrer pour le lire uniquement pour le plaisir ! Il y en a d'autres dans la Salle du Phénix pour ça. On essaiera d'y aller un peu dans la journée.

Aux alentours de onze heures, ils se rendirent chez Abelforth en empruntant le Portoloin.

Celui-ci était dans son jardin, installé sur une chaise de jardin sous une pergola qui n'était pas là lors de leur dernière visite.

Ils s'approchèrent pour voir qu'il était plongé dans un magazine en français intitulé _Science&Vie_. C'était un magazine Moldu qui semblait parler de biologie, chose qui n'intéressait que peu Harry. Il se souvenait vaguement de ce qu'il avait appris à l'école sur cela et il ne trouvait aucun intérêt à cette matière.

Abelforth leva la tête du magazine et leur adressa un grand sourire.

Ah ! vous voilà ! Je commençais à penser que vous aviez oublié les Clordes. J'y ai réfléchi et comme vous le voyez, j'ai même eu le temps d'aller faire des courses à Bricomarché !

Harry sourit, connaissant la façon dont il faisait ses courses.

Je vais vous fournir de quoi vous asseoir…

Il leva sa baguette et la secoua d'un geste sec, faisant apparaître trois chaises de jardin très simples en plastique blanc autour de la petite table de jardin.

Impeccable, se réjouit-il. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

De quoi ? demanda Hermione.

Et bien, par la barbe de Merlin, de ces Clordes !

On ne sait pas, on croyait que vous deviez vous renseigner !

Je vous demandais juste votre intuition, expliqua Abelforth.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, dit soudainement Harry, le regard sombre.

Hermione et Ron le regardèrent d'un regard ébahi. Harry n'en avait pas parlé.

Ron sembla même s'imaginer que Harry avait soudain un don de divination.

Abelforth le fixa au-dessus de ses lunettes, son regard était perçant.

Je vois… tu as raison. Tout ce que je peux dire pour confirmer ton mauvais pressentiment est que les Clordes existent.

Quoi ! s'exclama Hermione.

Oui, les Clordes existent, comme si nous n'avions que ça à faire que de nous occuper d'elles…

On va les détruire ? demanda Ron brusquement. Vu ce qu'elles ont fait à Théodore, on a plutôt intérêt à ne pas les titiller !

Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai jamais dit que nous allions les détruire. Et puis, je n'ai pas dit qu'elles existent _encore_… elles n'ont peut-être qu'existé…

Comment ça ? demanda Hermione.

Peut-être qu'elles ont disparu…

Disparu ? mais elles semblaient invincibles.

Je n'ai pas dit que quelqu'un est allé les massacrer, non, mais je pense qu'elles ont pu s'auto-suicider.

S'auto-suicider ? répéta Hermione surprise. Comment peut-on s'auto-suicider ?

Suicider suffit, répondit Abelforth avec un sourire.

Mais pourquoi se seraient-elles suicidées ? demanda Harry qui ne voyait pas où Abelforth voulait en venir.

Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse parmi d'autres, il est aussi bien sûr possible qu'elles soient encore en vie.

Oui mais je ne vois pas pourquoi elles se seraient suicidées ! répéta Harry.

Après tout, c'est peut-être idiot, comme idée, mais je me suis dit que si elles n'étaient pas satisfaites de quelque chose, elles auraient pu mourir… mais elles doivent être très satisfaites vu ce que fait Voldemort…

Oui, ça c'est sûr, répondit Harry.

Comment savez-vous qu'elles ont _vraiment_ existé ? demanda Hermione.

Oh, j'ai fait quelques recherches, dit Abelforth sur un ton vague.

Il était clair qu'il ne révèlerait pas sa source d'information.

Par contre, vous allez venir avec moi, il va falloir que l'on aille faire encore d'autres recherches. Nous devons absolument savoir où est le manuscrit original pour essayer d'en connaître le véritable auteur. Ca risque d'être dur puisqu'il a vécu en 1043, mais il vaut mieux essayer. On devrait commencer par aller voir l'éditeur.

Vous pensez que le Gouffre peut se trouver où ? demanda Ron.

Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, avoua Abelforth. Cela fait partie des plus grands mystères de notre communauté. Mais voyez-vous, je serais ravi si personne ne le découvrait un jour… malheureusement, je ne suis pas certain de cela et je préfère que nous le visitions avant une personne en particulier. Plus précisément, il va falloir trouver des informations sur ce Buccelin qui dit avoir récupéré les deux derniers chapitres du roman sur le corps de Théodore, à proximité du Gouffre. Je me doute bien que ce Buccelin n'est qu'un faux nom et qu'il se cache là-dessous quelque chose de bien plus mystérieux.

Quant va-t-on rencontrer l'éditeur ? demanda Harry.

Et bien, pourquoi pas maintenant ? D'ailleurs, vous ne devriez pas être en cours, à cette heure-ci ? demanda-t-il l'air soupçonneux.

Non, on n'a pas cours le lundi toute la journée, c'est seulement le soir…

Harry sortit l'emploi du temps de sa poche pour le donner à Abelforth.

Il va falloir s'organiser autrement pour nos leçons, dit Harry.

En effet, je vois… bien, je te dirai plus tard ce que nous ferons.

Il y a plein de nouveaux élèves à Poudlard, expliqua Harry. On a accueilli les élèves de l'école d'Irlande qui a fermé.

Ah oui, j'ai vu ça dans la _Gazette_ ce matin. Je me demande bien comment ils ont réussi à maintenir cela secret jusqu'à la date de l'évènement…

Et alors ? demanda Harry. Vous pensez que c'est une bonne chose ?

Oh, ça fait plaisir au Ministère. Je vois que Scrimgeour réussit merveilleusement bien à entretenir la communauté dans une heureuse stupidité. On va dire qu'il faut le laisser profiter tant que tout est calme. Sinon, je suppose que tu es inquiet car tu ne connais pas ces nouveaux élèves, je l'ai perçu. Mais je peux t'assurer que tu n'as rien à craindre. L'école de sorcellerie d'Irlande ne contient aucun Mangemort caché. C'est une école vraiment très classique, et Voldemort ne s'y serait jamais intéressé, elle n'a strictement aucune grandeur à ses yeux. Il n'a d'ailleurs plus commis la moindre attaque en Irlande depuis bien longtemps.

Il en avait commise avant ? demanda Harry.

Oui, évidemment, à ses débuts, il a tenté de semer le plus possible la pagaille. Il s'est étendu sur tout le Royaume-Uni. Mais il a finalement préféré se cantonner à la Grande-Bretagne, et il a laissé l'Irlande tranquille, non sans l'avoir profondément meurtrie.

Il y eut un blanc et Abelforth en profita pour revenir au sujet initial.

Bien, accrochez-vous à mon bras…

Tous suivirent le mouvement, à part Fumseck et Dobby qui transplanèrent séparément.

Ils apparurent dans le Hall du Ministère de la Magie puis utilisèrent la Porte à Transplaner qui les mena au cœur du Chemin de Traverse qui restait très fréquenté bien que l'on fût un lundi.

Abelforth tourna dans une petite impasse dont le nom était « Impasse du Trépas » et s'arrêta devant une boutique au-dessus de laquelle était placardée une grande enseigne :

**Le Dragonneau **

Maison d'édition depuis 1346

C'est donc ici que se trouvent les locaux de la célèbre maison d'édition… ils auraient pu trouver un endroit au nom plus sympathique, remarqua Abelforth.

Il poussa la porte vitrée de la boutique et entra. La boutique semblait très longue, et il y avait un gros comptoir en bois face à l'entrée.

Un homme assez imposant avec une grosse moustache blonde y attendait, vêtu d'une robe beige à rayures blanches, sur laquelle était brodé le logo de la maison. Un dragon vert dont la tête sortait d'un livre ouvert, et qui crachait une flamme.

Bonjour, dit l'homme d'une voix caverneuse.

Bonjour, répondit Abelforth sur un ton poli. Je voudrais solliciter votre amabilité pour avoir quelques renseignements à propos des _Aventures du Chevalier Théodore l'Ame Perdue_.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ? demanda-t-il d'un ton soupçonneux.

En réalité, je voudrais que vous m'éclaircissiez sur le Buccelin qui a rédigé la préface du livre.

Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, nous n'avons fait que retranscrire le manuscrit original !

Dans ce cas, puis-je consulter le manuscrit original ? demanda Abelforth sur un ton toujours parfaitement poli.

C'est-à-dire que c'est un document historique et qu'il est classé au Patrimoine Littéraire Magique International…

Quel est le problème ? demanda Abelforth.

Cela veut dire que ce livre n'est pas consultable par n'importe qui ! grogna l'homme.

Dans ce cas, il doit bien y avoir des dérogations…

Non, il n'y a pas de dérogations…

Puis-je rencontrer le directeur de la maison d'édition ? coupa Abelforth.

Le directeur est occupé…

Dans ce cas, vous me permettrez de prendre rendez-vous avec lui ?

Il n'a pas le temps de recevoir des simples lect…

Alors il me recevra en tant qu'écrivain, vous lui direz que j'écris une analyse de ce roman.

C'est vrai ? demanda le sorcier abasourdi.

Bien sûr, dit Abelforth avec un sourire bienveillant.

Dans ce cas, je pense qu'il peut vous recevoir tout de suite…

Voyez-vous ?

Le sorcier emprunta un petit escalier en bois quasiment vertical situé juste derrière une étagère.

Au fond de la très longue boutique, on pouvait voir des stocks de livres ainsi que des sorciers chargés de l'impression.

Ils imprimaient les livres un par un, en utilisant plusieurs sortilèges avec leur baguette magique.

Quelques minutes après, le sorcier redescendit, suivi du directeur de la maison d'édition.

Bonjour, on m'a dit que vous vouliez publier un livre d'analyse des _Aventures de Théodore_, c'est cela ?

C'était un homme qui avait l'air de savoir faire des affaires. Il portait des lunettes à la monture noire très élégantes et les regardait d'un regard intéressé.

A vrai dire, répondit Abelforth, ce n'est pas le but principal de ma visite, mais bien sûr, nous parlerons de cela après…

Et quel est l'objet de votre visite, alors ?

Je viens pour que vous me donniez quelques informations sur l'histoire de ce roman, nous aimerions savoir si ce livre a vraiment été écrit en 1043 et le cas échéant qui est ce Buccelin qui en a rédigé la préface, s'il ne s'agit pas d'une invention pure et simple, ou d'une adaptation… euh disons plus moderne pour avoir plus de succès ?

Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir tout ça ? demanda le directeur.

Je vous ai dit que j'écrivais un livre là-dessus…

Hum… dit-il en réfléchissant et en se grattant le menton. Après tout c'est une bonne idée, le livre est déjà un succès, et je vois bien un autre livre qui viendrait derrière… _Tous les mystères cachés derrière Théodore l'Ame Perdue_, ou mieux… _Théodore l'Ame Perdue, quelle part de vérité ?_

Certes, répondit Abelforth avec un sourire, vous avez compris… puis-je voir le manuscrit original ?

Euh… oui, bien sûr, suivez-moi, nous l'avons toujours dans le coffre-fort.

Abelforth contourna le comptoir et le directeur s'arrêta pour observer Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Euh, qui sont ces petits enfants ? demanda-t-il.

Harry n'apprécia pas du tout de se faire traiter de petit enfant et il répondit par un regard noir.

Oh, ce sont des am…

Harry Potter ! s'exclama le directeur. Par la Barbe de Merlin, je ne t'avais pas remarqué… enchanté !

Il lui tendit une main ferme que Harry serra à contrecoeur.

Quant à Ron et Hermione, il les ignora totalement.

Ils entrèrent dans l'arrière de la boutique qui était beaucoup plus vaste que ce que l'on avait pu voir de l'entrée. Sur la droite, il y avait une longue galerie qui partait, où étaient entreposés des stocks de livres monstrueux.

Harry regarda comment les livres étaient imprimés. Tout était fait de manière artisanale. Il y avait de nombreux sorciers qui étaient installés sur des sortes d'établis, avec des piles de parchemins vierges, des pots d'encre et un livre original en face d'eux.

On aurait dit qu'ils utilisaient des sortilèges de Retranscription pour copier le texte de l'original vers les nouveaux livres. Puis ils les reliaient en fixant les pages sur des grosses reliures de cuir.

Dans l'entrée de la boutique, on entendit la sonnette.

Ah ! Ca doit être la livraison des originaux pour l'édition Anaspic 1998, va accueillir le livreur, Tony…

Ils allèrent jusqu'au bout de la galerie transversale et tout au bout, sur le mur de gauche, il y avait une grande porte métallique qui semblait blindée.

C'est le coffre-fort où nous gardons nos livres en attente de publication… c'est un endroit top secret donc je vais vous demander de vous écarter un peu.

Tous les quatre obéirent et le directeur ouvrit la chambre forte en envoyant plusieurs sortilèges qui provoquèrent un cliquetis métallique.

Il n'y a pas besoin de tout ça pour ouvrir cette porte, je pourrai la défoncer en une seconde, murmura Abelforth.

Mais finalement, la porte s'ouvrit, elle faisait au moins dix centimètres d'épaisseur.

Je vais chercher le manuscrit, annonça le directeur.

Je vous en prie, répondit Abelforth poliment.

Après quelques instants pendant lesquels Abelforth sifflota le générique du journal télévisé anglais, le directeur revint avec un énorme livre extraordinairement usé par le temps.

Les pages avaient gondolé et n'étaient plus toute solidaires du livre.

Il posa le livre sur une caisse en bois à proximité et Abelforth commença à l'examiner.

Attention… c'est fragile !

Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je fais attention.

Abelforth sortit sa baguette magique devant le regard affolé du directeur et la pointa sur le livre en envoyant toutes sortes de sortilèges qui ne semblaient pas affecter le livre.

Le livre date en effet de la bonne époque… reste à savoir si la personne qui a écrit la préface n'avait pas l'intention de mentir en écrivant… on va savoir si ce Buccelin a véritablement existé…

Il pointa à nouveau sa baguette magique sur le livre, alors que le directeur n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il pouvait réussir à dater le livre où encore savoir quelles étaient les intentions de son auteur lorsqu'il l'avait écrit.

Il y eut quelques volutes de fumée verte qui sortirent du livre puis y retournèrent et Abelforth baissa la baguette enfin.

Hum, très intéressant… le livre semble authentique, il est évident que la personne qui a écrit ce livre s'appelait vraiment Buccelin, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Il se tourna vers le directeur éberlué.

Si vous le dites, répondit-il bêtement.

Connaissez-vous cette personne ? demanda Abelforth.

Moi ?

Oui, vous !

Je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas né à cette époque-là !

Je le sais bien, mais je vous demandais si vous avez des informations sur lui.

Euh non, et ce n'est pas mon boulot, je ne fais qu'imprimer le livre !

D'où provient-il ?

C'est la Bibliothèque Dirk Dawlish qui nous l'a prêté, elle l'a acheté auprès d'un particulier.

Pourriez-vous me dire où je peux le rencontrer ?

Euh, vous feriez mieux de demander à la bibliothèque…

Parfait, je vous remercie…

Abelforth se dirigea vers la sortie.

Euh, et pour votre livre ?

Ah oui, je vous en reparle plus tard... répondit Abelforth. J'ai besoin d'encore quelques informations.

Euh d'accord, très bien. A bientôt.

Au revoir.

Ils sortirent de la boutique et retournèrent dans l'allée principale du Chemin de Traverse.

Je suppose que vous avez faim ? demanda Abelforth.

Harry regarda sa montre, il était midi passé.

Oui, dit Ron.

OK, faisons une pause et puis on ira à la bibliothèque.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un snack qui vendait des menus comprenant un sandwiche à la viande de dragon, un jus de citrouille, et une Chocogrenouille.

Abelforth leur paya un repas puis s'arrêta pour acheter un sachet de friandises diverses qu'ils dévorèrent le long du trajet vers le Ministère de la Magie.

C'était l'heure du repas au Ministère et la cafétéria remportait un succès énorme. Un grand nombre d'employés du Ministère trouvaient en effet qu'il était plus simple d'y manger. C'était de plus un lieu idéal pour se détendre et plaisanter entre collègues de travail.

Les deux Aurors qui surveillaient habituellement les deux Portes à Transplaner du Hall n'étaient pas là et ils se rendirent librement dans le Hall de la Paix qui était toujours aussi sublime.

Certains commerces étaient toujours en cours d'aménagement.

Mais leur plus grande surprise fut de rencontrer Fred et George qui étaient en train de fixer une enseigne au-dessus de la vitrine d'une grande boutique.

Ils savaient déjà que les jumeaux avaient envisagé d'ouvrir une boutique annexe sur le Chemin de Traverse, afin de pouvoir développer encore leur commerce.

Qui voilà ! s'exclama Fred en les voyant s'approcher.

Tous s'embrassèrent chaleureusement, ça faisait en effet longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus revus.

Je pense que je dois me présenter, dit Abelforth, constatant que Fred et George le regardaient avec curiosité. Je suis Abelforth Dumbledore.

Abelforth Dumbledore ? demandèrent Fred et George ébahis.

Oui, c'est bien moi…

On ne vous connaissait pas !

Je sais, je suis resté très discret ces dernières années.

Et moi c'est Fred…

Et George, répondit Abelforth en montrant George. Je connais un minimum la famille Weasley, même si vous ne me connaissez pas. Par contre, je vous serez reconnaissant de ne pas trop parler de moi à vos parents, d'après ce que me disait Albus, ils me soupçonnent d'être un peu fou… c'est parfaitement compréhensible d'ailleurs…

D'accord, répondirent les jumeaux.

Harry savait parfaitement qu'ils se seraient très bien entendus avec Abelforth. Et ils semblaient déjà se comprendre.

J'ai toujours admiré votre boutique…

On ne vous y a jamais vu, rétorqua Fred.

Certes, sous cette apparence, mais…

Un chapeau melon apparut sur la tête d'Abelforth, ainsi que des lunettes noires. Sa barbe se raccourcit et devint blonde, comme ses cheveux. Sa peau se dérida et son nez se rétrécit.

Les jumeaux restèrent bouche bée.

C'est vous !

Oui, c'est moi, répondit Abelforth d'une voix beaucoup plus forte et grave.

Harry, Ron et Hermione n'y comprenaient rien et Abelforth se tourna vers eux pour leur expliquer.

Fred et George me connaissent sous cette apparence, expliqua-t-il.

Vous rigolez, c'est carrément notre plus gros client ! Il vient tous les jours.

C'est-à-dire que j'adore tous vos articles, ils me servent beaucoup, j'adore piéger les Moldus, même si évidemment je les respecte beaucoup aussi.

Hermione parut choquée mais personne ne la remarqua car ils préféraient rire.

Maman meure d'envie de vous revoir, expliqua George. Papa n'arrête pas de lui dire que vous êtes pris dans les études et que vous n'aurez pas le temps de passer à la maison de temps en temps. En tous cas, elle est pressée de vous avoir en classe…

On va avoir des cours de formalités professionnelles ? s'étonna Hermione.

Oui, vous voyez que c'est pourri, mais elle a insisté auprès de Scrimgeour pour pouvoir enseigner aussi, elle sait très bien qu'elle ne verrait aucun élève en tant que conseillère d'orientation. Qui est franchement intéressé par ça ?

Oui, c'est sûr, répondit Hermione.

Bien, je suis désolé, mais nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire, annonça Abelforth. Fred et George, je vous retrouverai évidemment cette après-midi pour faire mes courses.

On est ravis ! répliquèrent en cœur les jumeaux.

La bibliothèque était elle beaucoup moins fréquentée que le Hall du Ministère ou le Chemin de Traverse.

Kessy, la sorcière qui les avait accueillis lors de leur dernière visite, était toujours au bureau d'accueil.

Bonjour, c'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Ca serait pour avoir des renseignements à propos d'un livre que la bibliothèque a acheté. Il s'agit du manuscrit original des _Aventures du Chevalier Théodore l'Ame Perdue_.

Ah, je ne suis pas sûre de savoir. J'envoie immédiatement un message à la direction.

Je vous remercie.

Abelforth observa avec attention les lieux tout en sifflotant à nouveau le générique du journal télévisé.

Quelques minutes après, le petit avion en papier doré revint et se posa sur le bureau.

Ah… voilà la réponse… le Bureau de Recherche d'Ouvrages est d'accord pour vous recevoir, mais ils sont un peu surpris… Il vous faut traverser entièrement la bibliothèque, les bureaux sont complètement à l'opposé de nous, au rez-de-chaussée.

Merci beaucoup.

Euh excusez-moi, vous devez d'abord vous inscrire pour entrer…

Ah oui, bien sûr, je suis désolé.

Abelforth s'inscrivit et ils traversèrent le rez-de-chaussée en passant par l'allée principale. Il y avait plusieurs sorciers étrangers qui parcouraient les allées, ou des sorciers à la retraite qui s'étaient installés au calme dans les fauteuils confortables pour y lire.

Il leur fallut presque cinq minutes pour traverser le gigantesque hall, et ils trouvèrent les bureaux.

Ceux-ci étaient creusés dans la paroi de roche, et on y entrait par des portes vitrées.

Il y avait le Secrétariat de Direction, le Bureau de la Direction, le Service de Coopération Internationale, le Bureau de Promotion de la Lecture, le Bureau du Patrimoine Littéraire Magique International, le Bureau de Recensement des Œuvres, le Bureau de Recherche d'Ouvrages…

Abelforth y entra. Il y avait trois bureaux et des sorciers étaient occupés d'y trier des parchemins et d'ouvrir des colis.

Ah, c'est vous qui vouliez savoir à propos du livre de Théodore, c'est cela ?

Oui, c'est moi, répondit Abelforth.

Ah, très bien, que voulez-vous savoir exactement ?

J'aimerais bien que vous me donniez les coordonnées de la personne auprès de laquelle vous vous êtes procuré le manuscrit original.

C'est pourquoi ? demanda le sorcier.

Simplement pour savoir où lui-même se l'ait procuré.

D'accord, je vais consulter les registres…

Il se leva et sortit une liasse de parchemins dans une armoire, qu'il reposa ensuite.

Bien, c'est la boutique Barjow&Beurk…

Quoi ! s'étonna Harry.

Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ? s'étonna Abelforth. Très bien, je vous remercie beaucoup, dit-il en s'adressant au sorcier. Nous saurons trouver cette boutique.

Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque et une fois à l'abri des Oreilles indiscrètes, ils commencèrent à discuter.

C'est très bizarre que cette boutique ait possédé ce livre, je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport avec leur activité, remarqua Abelforth. Les Clordes les intéresseraient sûrement, certes, mais l'histoire… Nous devons absolument aller les voir. Ils savent évidemment quelque chose, sinon, ils n'auraient jamais eu en leur possession ce manuscrit. Harry, il faudrait que tu ailles chercher ta cape d'invisibilité ou peut-être une paire d'Oreilles à rallonge si jamais la boutique est trop encombrée pour que vous puissiez y rentrer.

D'accord.

Harry transplana accroché à Fumseck (c'était possible dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie), et apparut en plein dans la chambre de leur appartement à Poudlard.

Il récupéra la cape d'invisibilité puis les Oreilles à rallonge sous le lit de Ron et après quelques secondes, il était déjà de retour dans le hall du Ministère.

Bien, allons-y ! pressa Abelforth.

Ils traversèrent tout le Chemin de Traverse en courant, et Dobby avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à suivre, puis ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes où Abelforth s'arrêta.

Bien, je vais me déguiser et vous allez vous cacher sous la cape, on va aller doucement jusqu'au magasin. Je pense savoir comment m'y prendre pour obtenir les informations que je veux sans éveiller de soupçons. Je pense qu'il y a un risque à propos de quelque chose, mais je vais le prendre.

Quel risque ? demanda Hermione.

Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile d'en débattre pour le moment. Allons-y.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dobby et Fumseck se cachèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité. C'était devenu impossible de se cacher entièrement, et on voyait largement leurs pieds.

Heureusement, personne ne sembla faire attention à eux. L'Allée des Embrumes était très mal vue et les sorciers qui s'y promenaient étaient immédiatement soupçonnés de complicité avec Voldemort et les Mangemorts.

Ainsi, personne ne se serait soucié de quelques pieds qui couraient tous seuls sur le sol.

Abelforth s'arrêta devant la vitrine de la boutique Barjow&Beurk.

Hum… dit-il en passant une main dans sa longue barbe, observant les quatre paires de pieds qui se trouvaient devant lui. Je crois que vous allez devoir rester dehors et accroupis.

OK, répondirent-ils.

Abelforth poussa la porte de la boutique et entra, sous l'apparence d'un vieil homme à l'allure sévère et vêtu d'une robe noire.

Ils s'accroupirent et placèrent l'oreille à rallonges sur la porte de la boutique.

Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix grincheuse.

Bonjour, répondit Mr Barjow en le regardant avec curiosité. Que voulez-vous ?

Barjow avait un peu changé depuis la dernière fois, il avait peut-être les écoles encore plus voûtées, et il semblait plus fatigué que d'habitude.

J'ai entendu parler d'un livre qui parle de Clordes et j'ai lu la partie qui les concerne et je me demande où c'est que je pourrais m'en procurer.

Des Clordes ! s'exclama Barjow. Mais vous êtes fou, ce n'est qu'une simple histoire.

Pourtant, j'ai entendu parler d'un manuscrit original, j'aurais tellement aimé avoir des renseignements dessus, mais ces idiots à la bibliothèque m'ont seulement donné l'édition récente…

Ah, répondit Barjow, hésitant. Et bien, le livre, c'est moi qui l'avais, je l'ai vendu à la bibliothèque.

Ah oui, il était comment ? demanda Abelforth l'air intéressé.

Très gros, très vieux…

Où c'est que vous l'aviez trouvé ? Je veux dire, est-ce un authentique livre ?

Oui, bien sûr, c'est le manuscrit original, expliqua-t-il. Je crois qu'il provient de la bibliothèque des Malefoy. Mais malheureusement, on ne peut plus leur demander.

Certes, c'est un évènement tragique… bien, vous n'avez aucune idée d'où je pourrais trouver d'autres renseignements sur ces Clordes ?

Je ne sais pas… qu'est-ce que vous voulez en faire ?

C'est-à-dire que j'aimerais bien faire un élevage…

Vous êtes fou, ces créatures sont pires que les Détraqueurs !

Question de point de vue. Pensez-vous qu'il peut y avoir dans la bibliothèque des Malefoy d'autres livres qui parleraient des Clordes ?

Je ne… euh…

Ah, je comprends.

Mais je peux peut-être aller voir dans ma cave, ça dépend combien vous compter dépenser pour les acheter…

Disons jusqu'à mille Gallions, répondit Abelforth d'un ton las.

Mille Gallions ! Très bien, je reviens.

Mr Barjow disparut dans l'arrière-boutique et Abelforth en profita pour observer attentivement tous les objets qu'il y avait autour de lui.

Après environ un quart d'heure, Barjow revint avec deux autres gros livres usés.

Tout cela provient de la bibliothèque des Malefoy, vous ne le dites pas mais je suis allé y faire un tour après leur mort… mais je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de les lire.

Il ouvrit le premier des livres et montra à Abelforth.

Voilà un passage qui parle de ces Clordes… il y a quelques théories sur la localisation de ce fameux gouffre. Et dans le deuxième livre, c'est un autre conte qui date de peu après celui de Théodore, mais il n'a jamais été publié, c'est un exemplaire unique. Il y a aussi un passage sur les Clordes.

Très bien, je vous remercie, répondit Abelforth. Je vais donc tenter d'aller les capturer vivantes !

Mr Barjow crut vraiment qu'il avait affaire à un fou et c'était apparemment la stratégie d'Abelforth qui ne voulait éveiller aucun soupçon.

Sinon, à propos de ce Buccelin, est-ce que vous pouvez m'éclaircir ? A-t-il écrit d'autres livres, est-il connu dans une quelconque autre histoire ?

Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Barjow.

Bien, merci quand même, je prends donc les deux livres ?

Oui, allons donc pour mille Gallions !

C'est peut-être un peu cher, dit Abelforth. Je sais que ces livres ont de la valeur, mais je pensais que vous pourriez me procurer des Clordes.

Bien, bien, allons pour deux cent Gallions…

Abelforth hésita puis acquiesça.

Très bien…

Il sortit de sa poche une bourse minuscule d'où il réussit à faire sortir deux cent pièces en or et les donna à Barjow qui les recompta scrupuleusement.

Au revoir, et merci, dit Abelforth.

A bientôt, répondit Barjow.

Abelforth sortit de la boutique, l'air parfaitement satisfait, et ressortit de l'Allée des Embrumes, suivi avec difficultés par Harry, Ron et Hermione qui étaient toujours cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Excellent… si ces livres proviennent de chez les Malefoy, je peux vous assurer qu'ils sont authentiques… on va les analyser plus en détail chez moi.

Ils retournèrent au Ministère après avoir traversé encore une fois tout le Chemin de Traverse puis transplanèrent dans le jardin d'Abelforth.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table de jardin sous la pergola.

Merveilleux, nous avons beaucoup de chance, cette fois-ci, peut-être réussirons-nous à localiser ce gouffre des Clordes, il serait ainsi bon d'aller vérifier l'exactitude de ce que raconte Théodore… vous savez comme moi que ce genre de romans de chevalerie n'est jamais fiable, je suppose qu'il a dû tout exagérer et qu'il est possible que ce gouffre ne soit qu'une simple crevasse…

Pourtant, tout semblait réaliste, rappela Hermione.

Certes, répondit Abelforth, c'est pour cela qu'il nous faudra vérifier, pour savoir à quoi nous en tenir. Le plus important sera de savoir s'il y a bien ces sortes de tombes sur la place centrale, les Clordes en elles-mêmes ne nous intéressent pas. Par contre, si nous réussissons à empêcher les Clordes de créer les âmes des mages noirs, ce serait un bon moyen d'assurer la paix plus durablement, même si, je suppose, cela n'empêcherait pas certaines personnes d'être naturellement mauvaises. Je doute que ce soit un moyen parfait, mais si cela peut nous simplifier la tâche, ou du moins l'empêcher d'empirer, nous ne devons pas le laisser de côté. Bref, il faut d'abord vérifier si l'âme de Voldemort provient vraiment de là-bas… on pourrait peut-être mieux comprendre sa personnalité et ça pourrait nous aider dans la recherche des Horcruxes.

Ca veut dire que dans ce cas, ce n'est pas de la faute de Voldemort ? demanda Harry.

Non, bien sûr, ce n'est pas parce qu'on nous a donné une âme mauvaise que l'on est excusé totalement. Il doit y avoir une part des deux. C'est pour cela que j'aimerais bien savoir à quoi nous en tenir. Je vais lire rapidement les passages des livres qui parlent des Clordes, quelqu'un peut-il aller arroser mes salades derrière la maison ?

Euh, oui, répondit Harry.

Après quelques minutes, Abelforth avait terminé la lecture en diagonale des passages des livres intéressants.

Bien, tout ce qu'on peut dire, c'est que ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup pour le moment. Tout ce dont je suis sûr après cette lecture, c'est que le gouffre ce trouve bel et bien sur le territoire anglais…

Ca nous avance beaucoup, dit Ron ironiquement.

Je pense que je ne vais pas vous faire perdre plus de temps avec ces histoires de Clordes, répondit Abelforth. Je vais continuer de chercher et je vous préviens si je trouve quelque chose de nouveau. Harry, je ne sais pas encore quand sera notre prochaine leçon, je te préviens par la méthode habituelle, en tenant compte de ton emploi du temps bien sûr.

D'accord, répondit Harry, à bientôt.

Une fois de retour à Poudlard, dans leur appartement, Hermione voulut absolument qu'ils lisent leurs cours pour le soir, même si évidemment, il leur rester encore une très grande partie de l'après-midi avant que ne reprennent les cours.

Ils s'installèrent ainsi tous les trois autour de la table du salon, pendant que Dobby était allé leur préparer une boisson réconfortante, comme il ne le cessait de le faire, toujours avec plaisir.

**Théories de métamorphoses**

**COURS N°1**

Histoire, domaines, et applications des métamorphoses

_**Introduction**_

_Une étude historique de la place des métamorphoses dans la Magie permet de mieux comprendre ses atouts nombreux et les motivations qui nous conduisent à les privilégier. Tout au long de l'année, la pratique des métamorphoses sera toujours justifiée par une étude théorique précise comprenant une étude historique._

_L'étude des théories de métamorphoses comporte ainsi trois parties principales, tout d'abord l'approche historique, puis les différents domaines les constituant, c'est-à-dire une classification de toutes les techniques de métamorphoses, et enfin une étude des applications des métamorphoses. _

_Le programme d'étude des métamorphoses est ainsi basé autour des différents domaines. Les deux autres parties viennent s'y greffer. L'étude des différents domaines des métamorphoses est elle-même subdivisée en plusieurs parties, que nous aborderons séparément pendant une première partie de l'année, avant d'essayer de les relier dans une seconde partie, pour en déduire des applications plus générales._

_Le programme est ainsi complexe, et peut être traité de plusieurs manières, autour de connaissances théoriques de base exigibles aux épreuves d'ASPIC, et pour poursuivre dans les études supérieures._

**_1. De la naissance des métamorphoses aux métamorphoses d'aujourd'hui_**

**_1.1. Les autométamorphoses, aux origines de la Magie (-3400 av. J.-C. – 950 ap. J.-C.)_**

_Les métamorphoses sont les formes de Magie les plus anciennes. Bien avant l'invention de la baguette magique et l'utilisation des propriétés de certains objets, certaines personnes étaient capables de se transformer. C'est ce que l'on appelle les autométamorphoses, qui sont possible simplement par la pensée._

_Ce qui paraissait le plus étonnant était la répartition au sein de la population des personnes ayant des aptitudes en autométamorphoses. Dans l'histoire Egyptienne, il était clair que les individus révélant de tels pouvoirs semblaient être aléatoirement répartis dans la population. C'est ce qu'a conclu l'historien Jensen (1687-1754) de son étude par des procédés magiques des tombeaux égyptiens. _

_Après l'Egypte, nous n'avons que peu de traces d'individus qui auraient présenté des aptitudes d'autométamorphoses. _

_Ce n'est qu'au Ve siècle avant Jésus Christ, que l'on retrouve des traces des autométamorphoses. Il est pourtant difficile d'établir clairement ce qui est vrai de ce qui est faux, car il existe une grande confusion entre la mythologie grecque et certains faits magiques. Nous pouvons seulement dire que, à cette époque encore, les cas d'autométamorphoses étaient isolés._

_Cela se poursuit ainsi jusqu'au VIIIe siècle de notre ère, période à laquelle des cas de transmission d'aptitudes magiques connus ont été découverts. Mais nous n'en connaissons que très peu, étant donné qu'à cette époque, les sorciers étaient persécutés. _

_L'émergence d'une société magique est délicate à dater. Mais on peut penser qu'aux alentours de l'an 950, les premières traces de scission entre le monde magique et le monde boudon (c'est ainsi que l'on qualifiait les personnes sans pouvoirs magiques à cette époque) apparaissent. _

_On met en évidence que les sorciers qui ont des pouvoirs d'autométamorphoses les transmettent à leur descendance, à part dans certains cas isolés._

_A partir de cette époque-là, on peut considérer que la Magie est vraiment née, sous forme d'autométamorphoses._

**_1.2. La baguette magique au service des métamorphoses (950-1594)_**

_Même si les métamorphoses ont été aux origines de la Magie, elles n'évoluent que très peu pendant plusieurs siècles, alors que la Magie se rapproche beaucoup de la forme que nous lui connaissons actuellement, avec l'invention de la baguette magique au XIe siècle._

_Les sorciers acquièrent ainsi le pouvoir d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs magiques sur autre chose qu'eux-mêmes. Ils développent ainsi des pouvoirs conséquents, mais laissent de côté les métamorphoses._

_Ce n'est qu'au XIVe siècle que les métamorphoses retrouvent une importance certaine, avec les travaux de Reginald Herbert (1335-1406). En 1387, il publie son livre _Les Effets de la Magie sur les Objets_, où il décrit comment il peut changer l'apparence de certains objets en utilisant une baguette magique. Cela marque le début de l'essor des métamorphoses. De nombreuses autres études vont être menées, et les métamorphoses vont se développer. Les sortilèges de Transfert sont l'une des inventions les plus basiques des métamorphoses, mais qui sont d'une grande utilité pour les sorciers dans leur vie courante. _

_La majorité des sortilèges de métamorphoses de la vie courante que nous connaissons viennent de cette époque : du XIVe siècle au XVIe siècle._

_**1.3. Les métamorphoses et le combat (1594-1997)**_

_Les métamorphoses sont ainsi devenues un domaine de la Magie à part entière, mais en 1594, l'Allemand Walfram Ramm (1508, 1598) entend étendre les métamorphoses au combat._

_Il entreprend de faire fusionner certains sortilèges importants avec certaines techniques de métamorphoses. Le succès est immense et, même si ses travaux sont interrompus en raison de sa mort, ils sont repris sans attendre par de nombreux autres théoriciens._

_On distinguera ensuite les métamorphoses de défense et les métamorphoses d'attaque. De très nombreux sortilèges sont inventés, dont certains font partie des formes de Magies les plus puissantes qui existent._

_De nos jours, il s'invente encore chaque jour des nouveaux sortilèges de métamorphoses de combat, même si certains deviennent farfelus._

_**Conclusion : l'histoire des métamorphoses**_

_Cette partie du cours n'a pas pour but d'être détaillée mais de présenter de manière logique les évolutions des métamorphoses._

_Au cours des chapitres suivants, qui étudieront en détail les différentes techniques, on replacera ces exemples dans les différents contextes historiques abordés dans ce cours._

_Enfin, une étude historique beaucoup plus complète serait faite durant les cours d'Histoire de la Magie._

_Pour les ASPIC, il est important de retenir les trois grandes étapes de l'évolution des métamorphoses et de savoir les compléter par des exemples, puisque cette partie du cours peut être posée sous forme de dissertation._

_**2. Les différents domaines des métamorphoses**_

_**2.1. Définition des métamorphoses**_

_Avant de commencer l'étude des différents domaines des métamorphoses, il est important de définir clairement ce qu'elles sont._

_Il est important de savoir que c'est une notion très difficile à appréhender et qu'aucune définition claire n'a été établie._

_Les différents débats ne sont pas explicitement au programme des ASPIC, cependant, cela pourra être demandé lors d'une étude de documents, et nous en présentons quelques aspects intéressants dans ce cours._

_Tout d'abord, le principal problème a été de séparer les métamorphoses de certains sortilèges, depuis l'essor des métamorphoses de combat._

_Certains ont pensé que les métamorphoses n'étaient pas un grand domaine de la Magie puisqu'elles n'étaient que l'effet de sortilège._

_D'autres ont montré que les métamorphoses n'étaient pas forcément l'effet de sortilèges, et qu'elles pouvaient être réussies par la pensée, et qu'ainsi, on ne pouvait pas les classer dans les enchantements._

_Les métamorphoses regroupent donc l'effet qui est la transformation d'un objet ou d'un être vivant par la Magie, ainsi que la façon d'y arriver. Ainsi, on parle couramment de « sortilèges de métamorphoses », ou d'« enchantements de métamorphoses »._

_La définition exigible aux épreuves d'ASPIC est la suivante :_

_**Définition : les métamorphoses :**_

_Les métamorphoses sont les différentes transformations structurelles magiques ou non magiques que subit un système magique ou un système non magique, sous l'effet d'une action magique._

_Ainsi, la Magie d'illusion ne fait pas partie des métamorphoses, et les déformations de structure d'un objet qui seraient dues à des contraintes physiques ne font pas partie des métamorphoses._

_Cette définition est à connaître par cœur, ainsi que ce qu'elle implique._

_Aux ASPIC, il est demandé de savoir :_

_Restituer la définition des métamorphoses._

_Savoir classer une affectation magique selon qu'elle appartienne ou non aux Métamorphoses._

_Savoir traduire au niveau structure de la Magie quels sont les effets des métamorphoses (après un chapitre ultérieur)._

_**2.2. Classification des différents domaines des métamorphoses**_

_Aujourd'hui, une classification a été établie, séparant les différents domaines des métamorphoses._

_On trouve trois principaux domaines :_

_Les autométamorphoses_

_Les métamorphoses de transfert_

_Les métamorphoses de combat_

_Cependant, il est très difficile d'établir des frontières claires entre ces domaines, puisqu'il existe des sous-domaines, dont certains sont à cheval sur plusieurs domaines._

_Une classification plus précise ainsi qu'une description sera faite au cours d'un chapitre ultérieur. Aucune description de ces domaines n'est demandée avant ce chapitre._

_**3. Exemples d'applications des métamorphoses**_

_Avant d'aborder plus en détail les métamorphoses, on peut déjà répertorier quelques applications déjà connues._

_Voir l'activité faite en cours._

_**Lectures conseillées**_

Retour aux origines de la Magie_, par E. Gyptus_

Métamorphoses, l'impossible classification_, par C.A. Ménerve_

L'arme du futur, les métamorphoses ? _par J.E.N. Visage_

Harry passa quasiment en même temps qu'Hermione au parchemin suivant.

Tout cela est super intéressant, vivement le cours de ce soir !

Harry haussa les épaules. Certes, tout cela était intéressant, et il savait qu'il fallait qu'il ait un minimum de culture, mais il savait aussi qu'il avait des missions beaucoup plus importantes pour le moment.


	58. Le Londonien

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 58 : LE LONDONIEN**

Le deuxième parchemin concernait l'Histoire de la Magie. Il s'agissait là encore du cours qui serait fait ce soir, à lire.

**Histoire de la Magie**

**COURS N°1**

Des origines de la Magie aux premières sociétés magiques

_**Introduction**_

_La Magie telle que nous la connaissons aujourd'hui est le fruit d'une longue évolution. En cours d'Histoire de la Magie, nous ne nous intéresserons pas à la façon dont elle a évolué pour en arriver à sa forme actuelle, mais plutôt à comment les sorciers ont construit une communauté bâtie autour d'elle. _

_L'étude des différents types de Magie, des mécanismes d'évolution, des théories sur la matière magique ne se fera qu'en cours de Théories de Magie._

_De même, les formes de Magie animale ne seront pas étudiées dans notre discipline._

_En Histoire de la Magie, notre étude commence donc aux premières traces de Magie chez les êtres humains. _

_Dans ce premier cours, nous couvrirons une large période, qui commence de l'apparition des premiers représentants de la lignée humaine il y a 7 millions d'années, à l'apparition des premières formes de regroupements sorciers et à la scission avec le monde non magique aux alentours des années 950._

**_1. Toumaï, le premier sorcier ? (-7 Ma)_**

_Le 17 août 1973, John Klinz, un américain de l'Institut de Recherche Magique Paléontologique a découvert le crâne de Toumaï (document 1), dans le désert Tchadien, qui est considéré aujourd'hui comme le plus ancien Hominidé._

**Document 1 : crâne de Toumaï**

_Aujourd'hui, le crâne a été totalement analysé par de nouveaux procédés magiques, et il semblerait que l'Institut de Recherche Magique Paléontologique veuille remettre le crâne aux Moldus pour faire avancer leur propre recherche._

_Le crâne a été daté d'environ 7 millions d'années et est à ce titre le plus ancien Hominidé connu. Cependant, ce n'est pas cette découverte qui est la plus importante._

_L'analyse du crâne révèle un très fort taux de matière magique qui révèle que le crâne a appartenu à un être ayant eu des pouvoirs magiques._

_Après une analyse plus approfondie, il a été révélé que celui-ci avait un don d'autométamorphoses. Depuis, de nombreux autres fossiles ont été analysés et il semblerait que tous aient eu des pouvoirs magiques. _

_Cependant, tous les ancêtres de l'homme n'ont pas eu des pouvoirs magiques, et l'Institut en a conclu que les crânes d'hommes sans pouvoirs magiques se dégradaient très rapidement lorsqu'ils étaient enfouis sous la terre._

_Avant Toumaï, aucun fossile qui aurait pu appartenir à la lignée humaine n'a été retrouvé. On ne sait donc pas encore vraiment la date d'apparition de la vie humaine, car il se peut que les pouvoirs magiques se soient transférés sur les hommes que plus tard. L'existence de pouvoirs magiques étant établie depuis une date très antérieure, 3 milliards d'années sur certaines bactéries._

_Ainsi, la première trace d'hommes ayant des pouvoirs magiques remonte à 7 millions d'années, mais pourrait être remise en cause par la découverte de nouveaux fossiles._

**_2. Sorcier, une erreur de la nature (-7 Ma - 730)_**

_Jusqu'au début du VIIIe siècle de notre ère, le fait d'être sorcier constituait était totalement aléatoire, comme une maladie, un défaut de conception._

_De nos jours, on n'a retrouvé aucune trace de cas de transmission de ce « caractère » sorcier de descendants en descendants significatifs._

_A l'époque préhistorique, aux débuts de l'humanité, les cas sont tellement rares qu'il est clair qu'aucune transmission n'a pu être possible. _

_Au cours des temps, le nombre de cas d'humains possédant des pouvoirs de sorcellerie a augmenté sensiblement. D'après les estimations, il était de un pour dix millions à l'époque de Toumaï (il n'y avait évidemment pas dix millions d'humains, il s'agit seulement d'une probabilité), un pour un million il y a cinq millions d'années, un pour cent mille il y a quatre millions d'années, un pour cinquante mille il y a deux millions d'années, un pour trente mille il y a un million d'années, un pour dix mille il y a trois cent mille ans, un pour huit mille il y a cinquante mille ans, et jusqu'à un pour quatre mille il y a mille cinq cent ans._

_Après cette période, la Magie est devenue héréditaire, et les cas d'apparition de pouvoirs magiques chez les moldus se font à la fréquence de un pour cinq cent mille de nos jours._

_Entre l'an 1500 avant Jésus Christ et l'an 950, on pense que les sorciers ont dû procréer, et qu'à partir de ce moment, la transmission de la Magie par la reproduction est devenue possible._

_A l'époque, le rapprochement entre sorciers était en effet un moyen de sécurité pour eux. Ils étaient souvent rejetés et persécutés à cause de leurs pouvoirs qu'ils n'arrivaient souvent pas à cacher._

_Etre sorcier était même passible du bûcher et les sorciers vivaient dans la peur que leur don soit révélé, s'ils n'avaient pas déjà été tués dès leur naissance si l'on avait repéré leurs pouvoirs._

_Une période d'observation commence donc, les sorciers s'aperçoivent que leurs dons sont compatibles, et ils s'isolent dans les forêts, dans les montagnes, donnant naissance à de nouveaux sorciers, alors que d'autres apparaissent au sein de la population Boudonne, au rythme de un pour quatre mille habitants._

**_3. Les sociétés primitives (730 - 950)_**

_Les sorciers isolés commencent donc par se regrouper en familles, et ces familles vivent proches les unes des autres. _

_Même si elles n'ont pas de dons autres que les autométamorphoses (la première forme de Magie), elles cohabitent et unissent leurs forces pour les besoins de la vie quotidienne. On ne parle pas encore de sociétés magiques, puisque leurs dons ne sont pas encore exploités, mais de sociétés primitives._

_Cependant, les sociétés primitives ne sont pas encore coupées du monde Boudon, elles se fournissent de plus en plus en sorciers échappés du milieu Boudon, et utilisent parfois les ressourcent de leur ancienne société._

**_4. La scission avec le monde Boudon (950-1100)_**

_La scission avec le monde Boudon intervient cependant en 950, les sociétés primitives se coupent progressivement, et les sorciers développent d'autres dons que les dons d'autométamorphoses._

_Les sorciers découvrent qu'ils ont des pouvoirs supplémentaires lorsqu'ils fabriquent des baguettes magiques. _

_La découverte de la baguette magique s'est faite par un pur hasard. Elle est datée de 950 approximativement, grâce à un berger qui aurait utilisé un bois magique pour cane, tout en décorant le manche avec des herbes magique et qui aurait fait disparaître un mouton en le pointant avec sa cane._

_Très rapidement, la nouvelle s'est répandue et de nombreux types de baguettes rudimentaires sont nés (document 2), conférant aux sorciers de nouveaux pouvoirs._

_L'étude des baguettes magiques est faite plus en détail en cours de Théories de Magie_

**_Document 2 : des baguettes magiques primitives aux baguettes magiques d'aujourd'hui (de gauche à droite)_**

_En quelques années, les sociétés primitives s'étaient totalement transformées, donnant naissance aux sociétés magiques._

_Les sorciers ne se regroupaient plus pour des raisons de sécurité, mais pour leur Magie, qu'ils exploitaient pleinement. Leur mode de vie était totalement centré autour d'elle._

_Dès lors, ils n'avaient plus besoin de la société Boudonne dont ils se séparaient rapidement._

_Le seul lien qui persistait avec elle était l'arrivée massive de sorciers apparus dans des familles Boudonnes._

_Mais ce lien a rapidement décrû et en l'an 1100, on peut considérer que l'apport en nouveaux sorciers des sociétés Boudonnes était devenu totalement négligeable par rapport à la croissance de la société sorcière, puisque le taux d'apparition de sorciers était remonté à l'actuel qui est de un pour cinq cent mille._

_**Conclusion**_

_De la naissance des premiers sorciers il y a sept millions d'années, à l'apparition des premières sociétés magiques, il n'y a eu que peu d'évolution. Cette période n'a donc pas d'intérêt historique. Il est beaucoup plus intéressant de l'étudier du point de vue paléontologique (hors programme de septième année) ou du point de vue du fonctionnement de la Magie (cours de Théories de Magie)._

_Cependant, ce cours était essentiel pour expliquer l'apparition des premières sociétés magiques aux alentours des années 950. _

_L'essentiel de l'histoire de notre communauté magique commence donc à cette date, et fait l'objet de la suite du programme d'Histoire de la Magie étudié pour les épreuves d'ASPIC._

_Il est donc essentiel de retenir les quatre étapes essentielles de ce premier cours, de savoir les situer chronologiquement, et d'être capable de donner quelques exemples._

_On pourra compléter cette étude en consultant de nombreux livres traitant de cette époque, dont le tome 1 de l'_Encyclopédie de l'Histoire de la Communauté Magique_, que l'on trouvera à la bibliothèque, ou encore l_'Etude des Sociétés Primitives _de J. Horfmeist_.

Harry prit ensuite le troisième parchemin qui concernait le cours d'étude des relations internationales.

**Etude des relations internationales**

**COURS N°1**

Rappel des connaissances et introduction au programme

_Le premier cours d'étude des relations internationales sera un cours participatif ou chacun donnera son avis sur l'action internationale du Ministère de la Magie au cours des dernières années. Vous pouvez donc commencer à y réfléchir et à vous remémorer certains faits importants._

_B. Fresnel_

Enfin, Harry lut le dernier parchemin pour le cours du professeur Fitzaethelbert.

**Théories de sortilèges**

**COURS N°1**

Le vocabulaire et les notions de base

_**Introduction**_

_Afin de bien comprendre les cours de théories de sortilèges, il est important de connaître certains mots de vocabulaire essentiels._

_Ce cours vise à rappeler le vocabulaire et à introduire quelques notions nouvelles._

**_1. Les différentes formes de charmes_**

_On désigne généralement par sortilège l'ensemble des actions magiques effectuées à l'aide d'une baguette magique. C'est cependant une erreur, et cela crée une confusion avec les sortilèges qui sont des actes de Magie non complexes. Le nom original est pourtant charme. Notre discipline devrait donc s'appeler « les Théories de Charmes ». Désormais, dans le doute, on ne parlera plus de sortilège, mais de charme._

_Les charmes les plus complexes sont les enchantements, ils peuvent l'être plus ou moins, et sont un regroupement de plusieurs sortilèges, actes de Magie beaucoup plus simples. _

_Les sortilèges ne sont cependant pas les actes de Magie les plus simples, ils sont eux même composés de ce que l'on appelle les actes élémentaires. Mais c'est une théorie récente, qui ne date que des années 1930 et nous allons probablement en découvrir plus dans les années à venir._

_L'essentiel est de retenir les quatre définitions suivantes exigibles aux épreuves d'ASPIC :_

_**Charme :**_

_On désigne par charme tout acte de Magie réalisé à l'aide d'une baguette magique. Les charmes comprennent les sortilèges élémentaires, les sortilèges et les enchantements._

_**Sortilège élémentaire :**_

_Les sortilèges élémentaires sont les actes de Magie les plus simples qui existent. Ils n'ont aucun intérêt en eux-mêmes et n'ont aucun effet si ce n'est l'émission de rayonnements parfois perceptibles tels que de la lumière ou de la chaleur._

_**Sortilège :**_

_Un sortilège est la composition de sortilèges élémentaires la plus simple et qui permette de réaliser un effet magique notable, autre que l'émission de rayonnements, c'est-à-dire l'affectation d'un autre objet ou de son apparence, d'une autre forme de Magie, ou d'une personne._

_**Enchantement :**_

_On regroupe sous le terme d'enchantement l'ensemble des compositions de sortilèges élémentaires qui ne sont pas les plus simples possibles, et ayant des effets magiques différents de ceux de sortilèges existants. En fait, on peut mettre en évidence le fait que les enchantements sont la composée de plusieurs sortilèges, permettant d'obtenir un effet magique nouveau._

**_2. Histoire des sortilèges élémentaires_**

_L'étude des sortilèges élémentaires se fera plus profondément en Théories de Magie et éventuellement en études supérieures._

_Cependant, nous allons en décrire les aspects principaux en cours de sortilèges._

_En 1847, l'espagnol Alonso Girolamo affirme dans son ouvrage _Expériences sur la constitution de la matière_, que les sortilèges les plus simples sont en réalité beaucoup plus complexes qu'on le croit._

_Son expérience consiste à utiliser des filtres de rayonnements. En envoyant des sortilèges sur des filtres différents, qu'il change à chaque expérience, il constate que le sortilège perd toute son utilité, et que l'effet magique disparaît ou change. En analysant le sortilège obtenu, il se rend compte que pourtant, il contient bien de la Magie. Cependant, on manque encore de connaissances à l'époque pour que Girolamo puisse en tirer des conclusions claires._

_Et il faut attendre presque un siècle pour que les conclusions de cette expérience puissent être analysées de manière correcte. _

_En 1930, William Margaritus utilise les connaissances récentes sur la composition de la matière magique. Il refait l'expérience de Girolamo, mais en étudiant beaucoup plus précisément le sortilège entrant sur le filtre, et le sortilège obtenu à la sortie. _

_Il effectue le test sur plusieurs centaines de sortilèges et consigne très précisément les résultats. _

_En les analysant rigoureusement, il constate que les sortilèges sont composés de plusieurs types de « rayonnements » dont certains sont présents dans un très grand nombre de sortilèges._

_Il en conclue que certains de ces rayonnements sont arrêtés par des filtres, et montre ainsi leur grande diversité. Les sortilèges ne sont dès lors plus considérés comme les actes de Magie les plus simple._

_Cela ne dit cependant pas si nous sommes capables de produire ces rayonnements, que l'on nomme désormais sortilèges élémentaires._

_En 1947, Christon et Fall analysent les rayonnements naturellement émis par les sorciers, et il observe que ce sont les mêmes que ceux présents dans les sortilèges._

_Après d'autres analyses, ils établissent que les sortilèges sont en fait la concentration de certains rayonnements naturellement émis par les sorciers, et que tous les sorciers les émettent, sans exception._

_La dernière interrogation qui subsiste est l'effet potentiel de ces sortilèges élémentaires. _

_La réponse tombe très récemment en 1985, après les expériences de Haïo Tanghudaï, qui montre qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir les mêmes effets qu'on les sortilèges. En revanche, ils peuvent agir sur la pensée et sur l'humeur des sorciers._

_Cependant, il montre qu'en les composant, les rayonnements magiques acquièrent parfois des pouvoirs magiques et deviennent ainsi des sortilèges. On entend par composition l'action d'un premier rayonnement sur autre, avec parfois une coaction. Evidemment, la composition ne s'arrête pas à deux rayonnements, il peut y avoir des boucles, des branches…_

**_3. Les sortilèges, bases de la création de nouveaux charmes_**

_Nous n'étudierons pas particulièrement dans ce chapitre les sortilèges, et désormais, en cours de Théories de Sortilèges, nous les considérerons comme la base de notre travail, les sortilèges élémentaires feront l'objet du cours de Théories de Magie._

_Nous ne travaillerons donc que sur les sortilèges, et la façon de les composer pour obtenir et créer des effets magiques nouveaux, ce qui nous emmène aux enchantements._

_**4. Les enchantements, aboutissement de la recherche en Théories de Sortilèges**_

_L'essentiel des cours de Théories de Sortilèges sera de réussir à étudier les effets qu'ils ont les uns sur les autres, de manière à les composer intelligemment pour créer de nouveaux enchantements. _

_Ce n'est pas l'objet de ce premier cours, mais il est d'abord nécessaire d'acquérir certaines nouvelles notions sur les enchantements, qui seront nécessaires pour la suite de notre travail._

_La structure d'un enchantement est la forme que prend la composition des sortilèges qui le composent. Elle décrit l'ensemble des étapes qui permettent de réussir l'enchantement._

_**4.1. Branches, boucles et ordre d'un enchantement**_

_Une branche est une succession de sortilèges agissant les uns sur les autres, on dit que c'est un mécanisme linéaire._

_Une boucle est une succession de sortilèges dont le dernier agit à nouveau sur le premier. Ce genre de mécanismes est très rare car il est en général difficile à maîtriser._

_Une division de branches est le dernier sortilège d'une branche qui va agir sur deux branches différentes._

_Une jonction de branches est deux derniers sortilèges de deux branches différentes qui vont agir sur un autre pour former une troisième branche._

_Evidemment, une branche peut se diviser en plus de deux branches, et plus de deux branches peuvent se rejoindre._

_On appelle ordre d'un enchantement le nombre de ses branches principales. Un enchantement est d'ordre 2 s'il est composé de deux branches principales, il est d'ordre _n_ s'il est composé de _n_ branches principales._

_On appelle ordre global deuxième d'un enchantement, le nombre de branches moyennes par branche principale. Un enchantement ayant en moyenne quatre branches par branche principal a pour ordre global deuxième 4. Si le sortilège a _n _branches principales, alors on dit qu'il est d'ordre _n4_. L'ordre deuxième est généralement l'entier le plus proche de la véritable moyenne._

_On appelle ordre global _n_-ième le nombre de branches moyennes par branche _(n – 1)_-ième_. _Un enchantement qui comporte neuf branches principales, comportant chacune en moyenne quatre branches deuxièmes, comportant chacune en moyenne deux branches troisièmes, comportant chacune en moyenne une branche quatrième, a pour ordre . En général, l'ordre _n_-ième est un nombre entier, sauf s'il est inférieur à un, dans ce cas, on conservera une valeur approchée. L'ordre _(n + 1)_-ième n'est pas en général plus grand que l'ordre _n_-ième._

_Enfin, il arrive parfois que des enchantements aient des ordres _n_-ièmes remarquables tels que ou _e_. Ce sont en général des enchantements beaucoup plus puissants et peu accessibles._

_On verra ultérieurement que le nombre de branches principales n'est lui aussi pas forcément entier puisque l'enchantement peut aussi avoir une structure variable._

_**4.2. Structures remarquables**_

_L'étude de nombreux enchantements a permis de mettre en évidence des structures remarquables._

_De nombreux enchantements ont une structure linéaire, c'est-à-dire constituée d'une seule branche, cependant, cette structure ne permet de créer qu'un nombre limité de nouveaux effets._

_On trouve aussi des structures en parallèle, ce sont des enchantements composés de deux ou trois branches principales qui se rejoignent. Les possibilités de réussite de nouveaux effets sont faibles, mais supérieures à la structure linéaire._

_La structure de cylindre permet énormément de possibilités, puisque les branches peuvent s'entrecroiser à volonté, et que l'on peut y incorporer des étapes intermédiaires. Un enchantement à structure cylindrique est cependant extrêmement difficile à réaliser puisque il n'y a pas de point de départ comme pour les autres structures._

_En revanche, la structure de cône vectoriel résout ce problème, en en apportant un autre, puisqu'en général, les sortilèges « divergent », et ne contribuent plus à l'enchantement. Souvent, il est nécessaire d'y coupler des sortilèges de très haut niveau et très abstraits pour le réussir. Il permet cependant une plus grande variété d'enchantements._

_Enfin, une grande majorité d'enchantements n'ont pas de structure particulière, mais leur réussite demande une compréhension particulièrement claire du mécanisme, ce qui est souvent plus difficile que pour les enchantements à structure. Néanmoins, on peut agencer des sortilèges dans n'importe quel ordre si l'on ne leur donne pas de structure, permettant en théorie de retrouver tous les enchantements qui peuvent exister._

_**Conclusion**_

_Il est essentiel de retenir la différence entres charme, sortilège élémentaire, sortilège et enchantement. _

_La suite du programme de Théories de Sortilèges se décompose de la manière suivante :_

_Etude de quelques sortilèges abstraits, c'est-à-dire les sortilèges qui n'ont pas d'utilité pratique, mais qui entrent dans le mécanisme d'un grand nombre d'enchantements. Leur connaissance sera nécessaire pour la suite._

_L'apprentissage de quelques enchantements de base et la compréhension de leur mécanisme._

_La recherche et l'élaboration de nouveaux enchantements, la recherche de simplifications pour des mécanismes déjà inventés._

_Les différentes parties de se programmes seront traitées alternativement en fonction des enchantements traités en classe._

_Les structures abordées dans la quatrième partie de ce cours seront revues, complétées et approfondies dans des cours ultérieurs._

_L'objet du prochain cours sera les formules. On verra qu'il n'existe pas nécessairement de formules pour un enchantement, et que celui-ci est ainsi beaucoup plus difficile à réussir._

Harry releva la tête de ses parchemins et but une gorgée de thé. Ron semblait s'ennuyer profondément en lisant ces cours très théoriques.

Hermione, au contraire, avait déjà fini et lisait maintenant le cours de Théories de Magie Noire.

Harry s'assoupit un instant, regardant au dehors, et il remarqua que le bruit de sa respiration s'était synchronisé avec une sorte de grondement régulier que l'on entendait venir des entrailles du château.

Un grondement ? Harry sursauta.

C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il.

Quoi ? demanda Hermione.

Ce bruit, ce grondement ?

Hermione et Ron se turent, on sentait même le sol vibrer.

Harry, ce ne sont pas des grondements, mais des explosions ! dit Hermione.

Des Mangemorts ? demanda Ron, inquiet.

Je ne sais pas…

Harry se leva et regarda dans le parc par la fenêtre, il n'y avait aucune trace de Mangemorts.

C'est dans le château, descendons ! dit-il.

Immédiatement, Hermione et Ron le suivirent, et ils coururent pour descendre vers le deuxième ou le troisième étage, traversant une salle commune de Gryffondor déserte.

Il en était de même des couloirs, et au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient, les explosions se faisaient de plus en plus fortes.

Oh mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être, demanda Hermione. Il n'y a personne dans les couloirs !

Je te rappelle qu'on est lundi, dit Harry.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, admit Hermione.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans le couloir du troisième étage, désert, encore une fois, même la cafétéria… et le bruit semblait venir du couloir d'en dessous.

Ils descendirent l'escalier en courant et Hermione qui était devant manquant de peu de se faire décapiter par une fusée qui était passée à toute allure.

Dans le couloir du deuxième étage, il n'y avait ni Mangemorts, ni attaque… mais un millier d'élèves entassés, ainsi que les professeurs et des membres du Ministère, au-dessus desquels explosaient des feux d'artifices qui provenaient de toute évidence de chez Fred et George.

Sur le mur de gauche, il y avait une grande affiche sur laquelle étaient marqués les mots :

Vous recherchez une information fiable ?

Vous souhaitez lire des articles au contenu intéressant ?

Toute l'actualité de la communauté magique est dans

**Le Londonien**

Ne manquez pas le premier numéro le lundi 02 septembre !

Le Londonien, comment ai-je pu oublier ! s'exclama Hermione en se tapant le front.

Ils en font beaucoup de publicité, remarqua Harry. Tout ça pour un journal…

Allons voir, je suis sûre que ça doit être très intéressant.

Vous pouvez déjà ramener vos tickets au stand, résonna la voix de Scrimgeour, je vous rappelle qu'il y a deux places à la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch à gagner !

Ca explique tout… dit Harry ironiquement.

Ils essayèrent tant bien que mal de traverser la foule pour s'approcher et prendre un exemplaire du Londonien.

Harry !

Il se retourna et ne put voir qu'une masse de cheveux roux qui l'étouffaient.

Après deux minutes, Ginny lâcha enfin son étreinte.

Où étiez-vous ? Je ne vous ai même pas vu à midi !

On avait quelques trucs à faire, répondit Harry, mais on est de retour maintenant.

Vous avez tout raté, c'est dommage !

L'important est de pouvoir lire le journal, répondit Hermione.

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry.

Ben en fait, pendant le repas de midi, Scrimgeour est venu dire que les cours étaient annulés en début d'après-midi sans dire pourquoi. Et puis nous sommes tous montés dans ce couloir ensuite, il y a un stand là-bas.

Elle montra l'opposé du couloir.

Il y avait plein de friandises, et ils ont commandé plein de pétards de chez Fred et George, dit-elle en parlant fort pour couvrir le bruit des fusées et des discussions. Normalement, il y avait un exemplaire du journal pour chacun, avec un ticket dedans pour gagner des places à la coupe du monde, nous ça ne nous intéresse pas, c'est sûr.

Où c'est qu'il faut prendre le journal ? demanda Harry.

Sur le stand, là-bas ! Venez.

Il y avait une grande table face aux escaliers qui menaient au hall, derrière laquelle se tenait Scrimgeour, en grande discussion avec un homme qui avait de grandes moustaches et qui ressemblait un peu à un gaulois.

Harry ! enfin te voilà ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter à ne pas vous voir venir.

On n'allait pas rater ça, dit Hermione.

D'abord je vous présente Obélus Geoffe, directeur du Département de l'Information.

Enchanté, répondit le sorcier qui ressemblait à un gaulois.

Tous les trois répondirent, et Scrimgeour leur donna un exemplaire du Londonien qu'il sortit d'une caisse sous la table.

La présentation du journal était très soignée, mais aussi simple et moderne.

Son nom était écrit en gros, en écriture cursive. En dessous, il y avait écrit le slogan du journal, en lettres qui oscillaient autour de l'horizontal. Le tout était largement illustré et coloré à souhait, mais tout en restant sobre.

**Le Londonien**

**Le journal du Ministère de la Magie**

_N°1 : Edition du lundi 02 septembre 1997 5 Noises_

_**EDITO** par Rufus Scrimgeour_

_C'est avec grand plaisir que le Ministère lance son journal d'information. Au début, ce sera un irrégulomadaire, c'est-à-dire qu'il sera publié lorsque sa publication sera rendue nécessaire, pour des évènements particuliers, ou pour des actualités importantes._

_Ce journal est évidemment présenté pour vous assurer une information officielle et exacte, depuis que la direction du premier journal de notre communauté, la _Gazette du Sorcier_, a décidé de publier des mensonges grossiers. Ce journal fait désormais partie de la liste noire des journaux mensongers et manipulateurs._

_Ce premier numéro est gratuit, son prix très raisonnable sera de 5 Noises pour les prochaines éditions._

_L'ensemble du Ministère de la Magie vous souhaite une agréable lecture._

**_DOSSIER Le London Lap entrera bientôt en service_**

_L'aménagement du Hall de la Paix se poursuit à vitesse grand V. De nombreuses nouvelles boutiques s'y sont déjà installées dans le week-end, et le mouvement se poursuivra au cours de la semaine suivante._

_Quant aux bureaux du Ministère, le déménagement d'une partie des locaux a commencé, en raison du manque de place dans l'immeuble actuel._

_Les rails du London Lap, le futur train qui reliera le Ministère de la Magie, le Hall de la Paix, la gare de King's Cross, l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste et le Chemin de Traverse ont été posés dans les galeries souterraines. La station du Hall de la Paix et de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste ont déjà été construites, et les ouvriers attaqueront cette semaine la construction de la station du Ministère de la Magie qui sera accessible par le fond du Hall d'entrée, et des quatre stations du Chemin de Traverse (le Chaudron Baveur, le Bureau des Aurors, Gringotts, l'Allée des Embrumes). Voici d'ores et déjà un plan des réseaux Poudlard express, déjà en service, et London Lap, qui entrera en service dans le courant de la semaine prochaine._

_Le principal membre de l'opposition à l'action du Ministère de la Magie menée par Rufus Scrimgeour, George Prinvalle, avait dénoncé lors de l'annonce de ce projet, un projet ambitieux, inutile et cher. Il se plaignait de l'abandon du Magicobus, cher selon lui à de nombreux sorciers._

_Les sondages ont désapprouvé son avis par 76 de la population. Rufus Scrimgeour a cependant tenu à rassurer la population au sujet du Magicobus : « Evidemment, nous n'abandonnons pas le Magicobus ! Le projet du London Lap vient à le compléter. Après enquête, nous nous sommes aperçus que très peu de sorciers utilisaient le Magicobus pour des trajets dans Londres _intra muros_. Ils utilisaient le plus fréquemment le transplanage ou le métro Moldu. Hors, avec la mise en sécurité de tous les lieux publics magiques par les sortilèges Anti-transplanage, cela deviendra impossible. Nous avons ainsi opté pour une combinaison entre Portes à Transplaner et réseau ferroviaire. Les trajets seront courts et gratuits pour le London Lap, et mettront un peu plus de convivialité. C'est une avancée importante pour notre communauté magique. ». _

**_JUSTICE Les procès des Mangemorts débutent cette semaine_**

_Les procès des Mangemorts pourront commencer cette semaine, d'après le Département de la Justice Magique._

_Le Directeur du Département, Jonas Johnson, a déclaré que la collaboration entre le Département de la Justice Magique et le Département de la Lutte contre la Magie Noire avait porté ses fruits et que suffisamment d'éléments avaient été rassemblés par les enquêtes pour permettre des procès dans la plus grande précision possible._

_La première audition se déroule ce lundi, c'est l'audition de Pétunia Dursley, par les enquêteurs et le Magenmagot, pour établir les faits qui lui sont reprochés antérieurement à l'attaque de Poudlard._

_Les auditions concernant l'attaque de Poudlard se tiendront mardi, et commenceront dès le matin par les audiences des principaux Mangemorts impliqués dans l'attaque, et visera à obtenir des informations sur l'évasion de Severus Rogue, avec l'aide de complices encore inconnus. _

_L'après-midi, ce devrait être au tour de témoins de livrer leur version des faits, avec le témoignage très attendu de Harry Potter, qui donnera enfin une version exacte des faits, après les stupidités et les inventions publiées dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ par Rita Skeeter. _

_Enfin, dans la soirée, les procès communs devraient commencer, d'une durée indéterminée d'après le Département de la Justice Magique. Une édition spéciale du Londonien sera publiée pour en faire le compte-rendu._

**_ECONOMIE Les salaires en hausse, le chômage en baisse_**

_Les chiffres officiels sont publiés pour le mois d'août, le chômage a considérablement décrû le mois dernier, passant de 27,3 de la population active à 13,8 , confirmant la baisse de 6 constatée au mois de juillet._

_Le Ministre de la Magie se félicite de sa politique de relance économique, et a assuré que le Ministère de la Magie a montré l'exemple en embauchant et créant un mouvement positif dans la communauté. « Les sorciers ont envie de faire vivre la communauté magique, et ça se sent ! » a-t-il confié aux reporters du Département de l'Information. _

_D'autre part, les salaires ont augmenté de 0,6 durant le mois d'août, ainsi que la confiance de la population : 87 se disant rassuré ou très rassuré pour l'avenir._

_Et le Ministère entend bien poursuivre dans cette direction, en assurant à la communauté magique de se développer durablement._

**_QUIDDITCH L'Irlande donne le ton_**

_Ce match amical avait une allure de finale de coupe du monde. L'équipe d'Irlande, très en forme depuis la dernière coupe du monde et sa victoire face à la Bulgarie, était considérée comme l'équipe favorite de ce mondial par bien des experts sportifs. _

_Cependant, beaucoup mettaient en évidence les capacités de l'équipe du Canada, qui, en tant que pays organisateur, a donné à son équipe nationale tous les moyens financiers nécessaires pour recruter les meilleurs joueurs._

_Ce n'est pas le moral qui aura manqué dans ce match pour les joueurs canadiens. L'équipe irlandaise a tout simplement fait une démonstration de perfection, remportant ce match amical à sens unique, 560 à 20, en soixante-douze minutes. _

_La sélection irlandaise a fait preuve d'une coordination parfaite, envoyant au tapis les espoirs d'une sélection canadienne un peu maladroite malgré les excellents joueurs qu'elle comporte. Les buts étaient enchaînés les uns après les autres, transperçant la défense canadienne avec des figures techniques d'un niveau exceptionnel._

_L'Irlande vient aujourd'hui de renforcer son statut de favori pour la prochaine coupe du monde, qui se tiendra en août prochain au Canada._

**_EDUCATION Les cours pour les adultes reprennent à Poudlard _**

_Les personnes qui s'étaient manifestées pour obtenir des cours de défense élémentaire seront contactées par hibou par le Ministère dans le courant de la semaine pour leur indiquer les dates de ces cours. Ils recevront par le même procédé un billet pour le Poudlard Express au cas où ils souhaiteraient utiliser ce moyen de transport._

Harry feuilleta rapidement le reste du journal, finalement, il n'y avait pas grande différence avec la _Gazette du Sorcier_, la seule chose en moins était l'absence de Rita Skeeter, ce qui pouvait en effet rendre le journal plus crédible.

Il y avait aussi un long article sur la rentrée des classes et l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves, qui s'était très bien passée selon le journal, mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de tout lire.

La seule chose qu'il avait apprise d'importante était la tenue des procès dès ce soir, avec notamment son audience le mardi, chose qu'il ne savait toujours pas.

C'est pourquoi il alla le demander à Scrimgeour qui était là.

Rufus ?

Oui Harry, répondit Scrimgeour en se retournant vers Harry, alors qu'il riait aux éclats avec Obélus.

Je voulais avoir des informations sur les procès, j'ai vu que je serai interrogé demain après-midi, mais je n'ai reçu aucune convocation…

Ah oui, bien sûr, il serai temps que le Département de la Justice Magique se dépêche, je vais aller leur botter les fesses… Oui, c'est demain… avec le début tout à l'heure, mais cela ne te concerne pas, on n'aura besoin de toi que dès demain, et probablement pour toute la journée, ça va être un travail long et pénible, mais nécessaire…

Oui, je comprends, répondit Harry.

D'ailleurs, il faudra évidemment que Ron, Hermione, et Ginny, vous soyez là aussi, avec Neville et Luna. Leurs témoignages seront essentiels, même s'ils ne devraient pas rester très longtemps.Par contre, si vous n'avez aucune convocation ce soir, passez seulement demain matin à huit heures au Bureau des Aurors, et prévenez Luna et Neville.

Alors que les derniers feux d'artifices venaient d'exploser, les professeurs étaient déjà en train de demander aux élèves de regagner les cours.

Bien, à demain, leur dit Scrimgeour.

Euh oui, à demain, répondit Harry, distrait.

Ginny resta avec eux le plus longtemps possible mais finalement, tout son groupe était parti, et elle embrassa Harry longuement.

Finalement, sur le chemin pour remonter à la Salle Commune, ils rattrapèrent les autres Gryffondor.

Neville, on est attendus demain pour les procès des Mangemorts, à huit heures au Bureau des Aurors. Tu étais au courant ?

Neville devint rouge comme une tomate et se tapa la main sur le front, l'air consterné.

C'est moi qui ai vos convocations ! dit-il. Oh, je suis désolé, mais j'ai oublié…

Ce n'est pas grave Neville, l'essentiel est que maintenant tout le monde soit au courant. C'est bon pour Luna aussi ?

Oui, je la lui avais donnée à midi, mais je ne vous ai pas vus, je devais déjà vous la donner avant, mais j'ai oublié.

Ok, tout le monde est au courant, alors.

On a lu dans le journal que tu allais participer au procès ! dit Ben qui avait écouté la conversation.

Oui, Neville, Hermione et Ron aussi, avec Ginny, et aussi Luna, une fille de Serdaigle.

Vous avez vraiment lutté contre les Mangemorts ? demanda-t-il.

Oui, on a aidé les Aurors, répondit Harry.

Mais ils sont censés être très forts ? Non ? En tous cas, en Irlande, même s'ils n'y sont pas, on les craint beaucoup !

Oui, c'est une image, répondit Harry. On s'est beaucoup entraînés, et en réfléchissant un peu, ils ne sont pas invincibles. Même Voldemort a des faiblesses.

Les irlandais grimacèrent à l'écoute du nom de Voldemort.

Vous prononcez _vraiment_ tous son nom ? demanda-t-il. Je croyais que ce n'était que le Ministre qui faisait ça pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur.

Non, nous l'appelons tous par son nom, cela ne sert à rien d'avoir peur du nom, cela ne fait qu'encourager l'inaction. Au contraire, nous devons lui prouver que nous ne nous relâcherons jamais dans la lutte contre lui.

On dit que tu l'as à nouveau battu, pendant l'attaque ? demanda Alix d'une petite voix.

Euh, oui, mais il est encore en vie…

Oui, quand même, je suppose que ça doit être difficile de le tuer…

Très, répondit Harry en s'étonnant de leur naïveté.

Vous avez lu les cours pour aujourd'hui ? demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet, sachant qu'Harry n'aimait pas trop ce genre de conversations.

Oui, répondit Alix, on a commencé, et ben, tout ce qu'on peut dire, c'est qu'ici vous faites pas les choses à moitié !

C'était très différent avant, les programmes étaient vraiment creux, maintenant tout est beaucoup mieux, répondit Hermione.

Cette Egogonde va être encore plus contente, vous la verriez, elle n'a que des bonnes notes, mais elle ne dit jamais rien et n'hésite pas à faire tout pour que les autres ne réussissent pas, on dit qu'elle a déjà essayé d'empoisonner une fille qui avait eu une fois une meilleure note qu'elle !

Hermione, tu es en danger, dit Ron avec le sourire.

Tu es forte ? demanda Alix.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Ron la coupa.

Bien sûr qu'elle est forte, elle sait tout !

Ah, mais je pense que c'est impossible que tu sois plus forte qu'Egogonde, elle a lu tous les livres qui existent, et puis elle est très intelligente, même si il n'y a pas plus égoïste et méchant.

Hermione devint toute rouge, on voyait qu'elle ne supportait pas que son autorité au niveau des résultats scolaires soit à ce point remise en question.

Harry la vit murmurer quelque chose qu'il interpréta comme un « on verra bien ! ».

Ils remontèrent tous ensemble dans la salle commune et finalement, ils s'installèrent tous dans les fauteuils devant la cheminée éteinte.

Ils plaisantèrent pendant deux bonnes heures, profitant de leur temps libre, alors qu'Hermione ne cessait de leur dire que l'année des ASPIC était la plus importante et qu'ils feraient mieux de travailler.

De son côté, elle était en train de lire les programmes officiels qu'elle connaissait pourtant quasiment par cœur.

Cela faisait sourire Harry, depuis le premier jour où il l'avait vue dans le train, Hermione n'avait dans le fond pas changé. Elle avait certes mûri, changé d'apparence physique, et elle était devenue beaucoup plus belle. Mais les cours et les résultats scolaires restaient toujours la principale préoccupation de sa vie.

Quant aux ASPIC, Harry avait eu beau montrer de la motivation en ce début d'année, cela ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Il savait que de toutes façon, il trouverait toujours un travail quoi qu'il fasse.

Mais il avait beau réfléchir, aucun métier ne l'intéressait vraiment pour le moment. Etre Auror ne signifiait plus rien à ses yeux, à part être soumis aux ordres du Ministère.

Et il ne se voyait pas non plus travailler dans une boutique, ou au Ministère. Le Quidditch, même plus. Harry trouvait que c'était seulement un passe-temps, il n'imaginait pas une seconde en faire son métier, malgré son talent incontestable.

La seule de ses envies était de voyager, seul, pour découvrir de Magies différentes de celle qu'il connaissait, pour s'écarter un instant des pressions qui pesaient sur lui dans la communauté magique.

Mais avant tout, il restait Voldemort à vaincre, il avait au fond de lui la certitude qu'ils réussiraient, mais il trouvait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi. Peut-être que cela n'avançait pas assez vite, ou que tout était trop beau pour être possible. Non, c'était le Ministère qui aurait dû penser ça. Mais lui, il savait tout ce que Voldemort préparait. Il pouvait anticiper la moindre attaque, et les moindres mouvements de Voldemort, car il avait un allié de taille, Rogue.

Et puis il y avait ce Joe Jigger, cet inconnu en qui Abelforth plaçait une confiance inébranlable. Harry se demandait pourquoi Dumbledore ne lui en aurait pas parlé avant. Mais après tout, il ne lui avait pas non plus parlé d'Abelforth.

En fait, ce qui troublait Harry, c'était ce sentiment de confusion, il pensait qu'il ne savait pas assez de chose, qu'il était écarté de l'action, que ce qui aurait dû être son travail du fait de la prophétie était maintenant celui d'un grand nombre de personnes.

Par égoïsme, il pensait que Voldemort était à lui, par égoïsme…

Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Ron, voyant que Harry fixait le sol, l'air confus.

Rien, j'essayais de me remémorer tout ce qui s'est passé pendant l'attaque, pour ne rien oublier pour les procès…

Ah oui…

Les convocations ! s'exclama Hermione.

Ah oui ! je vais les chercher, se rappela Neville.

Quelques minutes après, il revint avec quatre enveloppes à l'aspect officiel.

Voici aussi celle de Ginny, dit Neville en tendant à Harry la quatrième enveloppe.

Merci, répondit Harry qui déchirait déjà la sienne.

_Ministère de la Magie_

_Département de la Justice Magique_

**CONVOCATION**

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Je vous informe que le Magenmagot a demandé votre présence aux procès qui se tiendront le mardi 03 septembre 1997._

_Je ne peux cependant pas vous donner le motif de cette convocation pour des raisons de secret des enquêtes en attendant la tenue des procès._

_Votre présence est obligatoire et prévaut sur toutes vos autres activités._

_En tant qu'élève de Poudlard, vous vous présenterez à huit heures au Bureau des Aurors de Poudlard, avec cette convocation et votre baguette magique, auprès d'un représentant de l'autorité magique._

_Cordialement,_

_Jonas Johnson_

_Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique_

Et ben, ça rigole pas, dit Ron.

Non, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne veulent pas donner le motif de la convocation, c'est ridicule, tout le monde sait que c'est pour l'attaque, dit Harry.

Oui, c'est vrai, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait ce secret à propos des enquêtes, remarqua Hermione.

Ils ne doivent pas vouloir que les Mangemorts savent qu'on enquête sur eux, dit Ron.

De toute façon, ça ne changerait rien qu'ils le sachent, Voldemort ne craint pas ces enquêtes, les Mangemorts ne savent rien de ce qu'il fait actuellement. Ils peuvent raconter n'importe quoi…

Vous pensez qu'ils vont utiliser le Veritaserum ? demanda Hermione.

J'espère, répondit Harry.

Le Veritaserum n'est pas automatique ? s'étonna Coilìn.

Non, le Ministère refuse toujours de l'utiliser, sauf dans certains cas extrêmement graves, et ça se fait en fonction de certaines personnes, en fonction de ce qu'ils éprouvent… si leur famille est touchée par une attaque, tu peux être sûr que le Veritaserum sera utilisé, mais si c'est une attaque qui ne les intéresse pas, alors ça devient inhumain, expliqua Hermione.

Je vois, répondit Coilìn.

Bien, je vais aller réfléchir à quelque chose, dit soudain Harry, se levant.


	59. Session des cours de nuit

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 59 : SESSION DES COURS DE NUIT**

Hermione le regarda avec inquiétude et Harry lui répondit par un regard éloquent.

Bien, on va venir avec toi Harry. Moi aussi je dois réfléchir, c'est vrai qu'il faudra être le plus clairs possibles pour les procès, pour ne pas risquer d'induire le Magenmagot en erreur !

Harry comprit ce que faisait Hermione, elle venait d'inventer une excuse pour quitter le groupe. Ils attendirent une vingtaine de secondes debout avant que Ron ne se décide lui aussi à se lever.

Bon, et ben, je vais aller réfléchir avec eux, annonça-t-il maladroitement.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et Harry referma soigneusement la porte.

Quoi ? Harry… je le vois à ta tête, il y a quelque chose de grave.

Rita Skeeter…, il y a un problème, je me demandais comment la _Gazette_ avait fait pour savoir tout ces détails lors de l'attaque, dès le lendemain… Je pense que Rita Skeeter a tout vu.

Et bien, de toute façon, les Aurors ont vu aussi, et ils le diront au Magenmagot qui finira par le révéler à toute la population.

Oh, Hermione, ne sois pas idiote, je ne veux pas parler de ce que tout le monde a vu, je veux parler de ce que _j'ai_ vu. Je suis resté avec Rogue, et j'ai parlé avec lui, pendant une scène que Rita a décrite dans la _Gazette_, et bien sûr, le passage de Rogue n'y était pas, ça veut dire qu'elle l'a enlevé, mais si elle l'a enlevé, c'est qu'elle l'a vu… et je serais prêt à parier qu'elle était là avec moi dans la forêt, lorsque Joe Jigger a emporté Voldemort, et que je l'ai laissé faire, alors que j'aurais pu le terrasser, puisque je venais de réussir à terrasser Voldemort !

Hermione était restée la bouche ouverte, horrifiée.

Mais, qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire maintenant ? bredouilla-t-elle.

On va agir, on va l'attraper, et on va la bâillonner jusqu'à ce que l'on ait tué Voldemort et tous les Mangemorts.

Oui évidemment, il faut faire vite.

Si Hermione en était à envisager des moyens à ce point illégaux, qui auraient pu lui coûter la prison à Azkaban, pour résoudre un problème, c'est que le problème était grave.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Rita Skeeter avait tout découvert, et elle avait certainement déjà eu le temps de bien mûrir ses explications pour dire comment elle aurait appris tout ça.

Quelques minutes après, ils avaient traversé le château, et ils arrivaient en trombe dans le jardin d'Abelforth, épuisés par leur course.

Hermione entreprit de tout lui expliquer, mais elle était trop essoufflée et n'y arrivait pas. Ce fut donc Harry qui expliqua entièrement le problème à Abelforth.

Celui-ci resta parfaitement calme.

Bien, suivez-moi, nous allons capturer Rita Skeeter et la soumettre au Veritaserum pour vérifier si ce que vous dites est vrai. Le cas échéant, nous lui effacerons la mémoire.

Ouf, dit Harry rassuré, il avait complètement oublié cette possibilité.

Oui, ça reste la meilleure des solutions, répondit Abelforth. Accrochez-vous à mon bras…

Harry, Ron et Hermione obéirent, et Abelforth transplana, les emmenant dans une ruelle inconnue.

Attendez-là… je reviens avec elle dans quelques minutes, il suffira de lui dire que j'ai un scoop… je ne sais pas, que le Ministre trompe sa femme…

Euh oui, ça sera efficace, répondit Harry.

Abelforth s'éloigna, changeant rapidement d'apparence pour se transformer en un jeune homme âgé d'une bonne centaine d'années de moins que son véritable âge.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes encore. Les mains d'Hermione tremblaient et elle tentait de se ronger les ongles, alors que Ron essayait de l'en empêcher.

Harry, quant à lui, était beaucoup plus confiant depuis qu'il savait qu'il était possible de lui supprimer la mémoire.

Abelforth revint, suivi d'une Rita Skeeter enchantée.

Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit Harry, le fixant d'un regard horrifié.

Abelforth pointa sa baguette vers elle :

_Impero_ !

Rita Skeeter était totalement sous contrôle, son regard semblait vide, et c'était comme si Harry n'était plus là.

Elle s'approcha, suivie de Abelforth.

Bien, tenez-là pour le transplanage, on va voir ce qu'il en est à la maison, nous serons plus tranquilles.

Ils retournèrent chez Abelforth et celui-ci les fit pénétrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Il oublia cette fois-ci complètement les sorbets au citron et alla immédiatement chercher un flacon de Veritaserum dans sa réserve, alors que Rita était toujours sous l'effet de l'Imperium.

Abelforth revint, ayant repris son apparence habituelle et Rita ouvrit la bouche comme si une force l'y avait obligée. Il retira le bouchon du petit flacon et en versa quasiment la moitié. Rita faillit d'ailleurs vomir.

Ce n'est pas dangereux ? demanda Hermione.

Oh, on va dire que ça ne va pas lui faire du bien, répondit Abelforth. Bien, étiez-vous à Poudlard le soir de l'attaque ?

Oui, répondit Rita d'une voix rauque.

Bien, étiez-vous dans le parc ?

Oui.

Sous forme de scarabée ?

Oui.

_Hum_, bien, et vous avez observé Harry ?

Oui.

Pendant combien de temps ?

Quelques heures…

Ca je m'en fous, idiote, ce que je veux savoir, c'est à quel moment vous avez commencer à l'espionner, et quand vous avez arrêté !

Je l'ai suivi à partir du moment où il a lancé le gros sortilège sur les Détraqueurs, il a failli me tuer… et puis, je suis partie lorsqu'il s'est évanoui et qu'ils l'ont ramené à Poudlard.

Comment avez-vous su qu'il allait y avoir une attaque ? demanda Abelforth sur un ton glacial.

J'ai espionné le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa grotte, et je les ai suivis dès leur départ…

Et vous n'avez pas prévenu les Aurors ?

Non, évidemment !

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je voulais avoir une belle attaque, avec de beaux combats, et le rédacteur en chef m'aurait payé très cher pour une article détaillé sur ce qui s'est exactement passé…

Bref, avez-vous vu Harry parler avec Rogue ?

Oui…

Et qu'avez-vous compris ?

Que Harry Potter est un traître…

Bien, moi j'en conclus que vous êtes une idiote… et encore, je n'ai pas besoin de cela pour tirer des conclusions aussi évidentes. Et puis après, face à Voldemort ?

Je l'ai vu combattre, jusqu'à ce que l'homme arrive… je n'ai pas compris, Potter semblait à ce moment-là du bon côté…

Pauvre crétine, il l'a toujours été ! Bien, pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé dans la _Gazette_ ?

Personne ne m'aurait cru, je voulais rester crédible… le rédacteur en chef m'a acheté l'article cinq cent Gallions… si j'avais révélé que Potter était un Mangemort, il y aurait eu enquête, et j'aurais perdu tout le bénéfice de mon article…

Et puis vous en avez parlé à qui ?

A personne…

Vous êtes sûre ?

Oui.

Vous ne l'avez même pas évoqué ?

Non.

Vous devez bien avoir des notes ?

Oui.

Et ce passage est écrit ?

Non, rien de tout cela n'est écrit.

Abelforth semblait très concentré, Harry comprit qu'il était en train de pratiquer la légilimancie pour savoir si elle disait la vérité. Finalement, il parut satisfait.

Bien, je vais maintenant vous effacer la mémoire, vous la modifier, pour que vous quittiez ce métier du journalisme… je pourrais très bien vous retirez tous vos pouvoirs, mais je ne le ferai pas car je ne suis pas un mage noir. Dès demain, vous écrirez une lettre de motivation pour être embauchée à la Tête de Sanglier où vous travaillerez jusqu'à votre retraite…

Pendant quelques minutes, Abelforth se concentra et agita sa baguette au-dessus de la tête de Rita Skeeter qui était immobile. Ses yeux semblaient totalement vides.

Après un moment, il arrêta ses sortilèges et la regarda, l'air satisfait.

Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Rita Skeeter.

Quel était votre métier ?

Reporter à la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

Connaissez-vous Harry Potter ?

Oui…

Vous en pensez quoi ?

C'est un idiot…

Et Albus Dumbledore ?

Un vieux fou…

Vous faisiez quoi le soir de l'attaque à Poudlard ?

Je dormais.

Et demain, vous ferez quoi ?

J'irai me faire embaucher à la Tête de Sanglier.

Pourquoi ?

Parce que je veux vivre la fin de ma vie au calme, le métier du journalisme m'épuise…

Est-ce que Harry Potter est un Mangemort ?

Non, bien sûr.

Et Rogue ?

Oui.

Parfait, je vais la ramener chez elle. Vous m'attendez ici ? demanda Abelforth.

Harry, Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent.

Ils attendirent dans le salon et il y eut un énorme blanc, ce qui était rare entre tous les trois.

On l'a échappée belle, dit Hermione. Vous vous rendez compte que ça aurait pu gâcher tout ce qu'on fait…

Oui, répondit Harry, j'espère qu'elle n'en a _vraiment_ parlé à personne.

Si Abelforth en était convaincu, c'est que c'est vrai, répondit Hermione.

Oui, sûrement.

Il y eut à nouveau un long blanc et Abelforth finit par revenir.

Bien, je dois dire que j'ai été inquiet sur le moment… mais maintenant, tout risque est écarté, je vous l'assure. Et on n'entendra plus jamais parler de cette bonne femme. Comme vous le voyez, malgré toutes les précautions qu'on peut prendre pour bien faire, tout peut se jouer sur un scarabée… Maintenant, le problème est clos…

Oui, par contre, le Magenmagot va nous interroger demain toute la journée à propos de l'attaque, expliqua Harry.

Ah, je vois, il est en effet prudent de commencer à y réfléchir maintenant… Je sais que vous êtes très habiles pour dissimuler ce que vous faites, c'est Albus qui me l'a dit…

Harry sourit, c'était vrai, ils avaient toujours eu l'habitude de cacher ce qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Mais là, ça n'avait plus rien à voir, c'était quelque chose de grave.

Mais sinon, je pense que vous n'allez pas y aller comme ça, il faudra absolument que vous vidiez votre esprit, pour plus de sécurité, vous allez peut-être même mettre certains souvenirs compromettants dans une Pensine. Je suppose qu'ils n'utiliseront pas de Veritaserum et encore moins la légilimancie, mais quand même, il est important de rester méfiants. Je vais vous préparer une potion d'Eloquence, je sais que vous saurez être convaincants et ne pas laisser croire une seconde que vous pouvez mentir, mais encore une fois, je préfère assurer. Le mieux est de revisiter complètement la soirée… pour voir ce que l'on peut garder pour les procès, et ce que l'on doit retirer. Harry, il va falloir commencer par toi, j'accélèrerai un peu les moments qui ne nous intéressent pas.

Abelforth sortit sa Pensine de son armoire sous la télé et la posa sur la table du salon. Harry posa sa baguette sur sa tempe et pensa fort au moment qui a précédé l'attaque. Une sorte de fil argenté en sortit, et Harry le posa dans la Pensine.

Abelforth s'y plongea le premier, suivi de Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Ils étaient devant l'escalier de marbre. Les vrais Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient dans le Hall, en compagnie de McGonagall, Flitwick, et Hagrid.

Il y eut un gros éternuement derrière eux et ils se retournèrent brutalement, Graup était assis dans l'escalier.

Waahh ! s'exclama Abelforth.

C'est le demi-frère de Hagrid, expliqua Harry.

Ah oui, ce fameux Graup…

Je vais rester avec Graup en attendant votre retour, il n'a plus parlé depuis près d'une semaine maintenant et il est en manque de compagnie, le pauvre, il est encore jeune, disait Hagrid de son côté.

Bien, je crois qu'on peut sauter un peu ce moment… dit Abelforth. De combien de temps peut-on avancer ? demanda-t-il.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes, répondit Harry.

Très bien.

Abelforth leva sa baguette et ils eurent l'impression d'être dans un manège qui tournait à une vitesse infernale, il voyaient des scènes défilait à une très grande vitesse, et enfin, ils se retrouvèrent dans la muraille.

Harry était tout blanc et avait envie de vomir et il sortit la tête par une meurtrière dans la muraille pour prendre l'air, il appuya sa main sur le rebord et remarqua un petit objet noir…

Rita Skeeter ! s'exclama-t-il.

Abelforth s'approcha et observa le petit scarabée aux yeux luisants.

Je l'écraserai bien si je le pouvais, remarqua-t-il.

Mais il commençait à faire très froid, et une masse noire s'approchait. A cet instant, le scarabée s'envola.

Harry, ça va être à toi ! annonça Scrimgeour qui était à quelques mètres d'eux.

Harry descendit et quelques minutes après, une intense lumière blanche jaillissait de sa baguette, repoussant les Détraqueurs comme si ce n'étaient que des vieux chiffons.

Félicitations, Harry, je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi puissant…

Merci.

Mais une fois Harry de retour, il s'évanouit.

Ah, à partir de maintenant, je connais, dit Abelforth. Désolé, mais il va falloir accélérer encore un peu, fermez les yeux, vous ne verrez pas les images défiler et vous ne sentirez rien.

D'accord, merci, répondit Harry.

Mais les images avaient déjà recommencé à défiler et il ferma rapidement les yeux.

Ils étaient dans le Hall, et Harry était seul devant le mur fracassé, une Manticore venait d'entrer. Harry s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sortilège, mais il rata sa cible, et la Manticore lui planta sa queue dans le dos.

C'était très difficile, remarqua Abelforth, il faudra que l'on s'entraîne un peu à ça, viser une cible qui nous attaque est beaucoup plus stressant…

Ils sortirent ensuite dans le parc et assistèrent à la lutte contre l'armée de créatures, et enfin, ils virent Mrs Bett revenir sur son balai, avec la tête de Bellatrix Lestrange empalée à son bout.

Il fallait être précis, dit Abelforth…

Ils accélérèrent ensuite un peu pour en arriver au moment où Harry combattait les premiers Mangemorts, au moment où il avait retrouvé le corps de Bellatrix.

Abelforth assista à toute la scène, et félicita Harry pour avoir réussi à montrer au Mangemort Slepty tout ce qu'il avait à perdre en étant au service de Voldemort.

Je l'ai complètement oublié, lui, répondit Harry… il faudra témoigner en sa faveur aux procès…

Y a-t-il autre chose d'important avant ton combat avec Voldemort ? demanda Abelforth.

Non, je suis resté avec les autres, dit Harry, se remémorant la succession des évènements.

Bien, allons-y…

Ils étaient devant la Forêt Interdite, et Harry était en train d'affronter les cinq Mangemorts. Il les vainquit facilement.

Ils étaient cachés derrière les arbres, dans la forêt. A un moment, un bruit attira Harry. Il se retourna, Voldemort était à dix centimètres derrière lui, il observait la scène.

Il poussa un hurlement comme il n'avait jamais crié. On aurait pu l'entendre jusqu'au château.

Mais Voldemort n'avait même pas entendu.

Et bien, Fumseck, on va les amener au château et ils iront à Azkaban, disait le Harry qui participait à la scène.

Tu crois vraiment ? dit Voldemort, en se montrant.

Le combat commença, et Hermione tremblait, émettant de petits cris aigus à chaque sortilège qu'envoyait Voldemort, même si elle savait que Harry sortirait vivant du combat.

Enfin, lorsque Harry était entré dans l'esprit de Voldemort, une sorte d'aura blanche s'était dégagée, avant que celui-ci ne tombe, chose que Harry n'avait pas remarquée sur le moment.

Et enfin, Joe Jigger fit son apparition.

Soyons attentifs, dit Abelforth en regardant avec beaucoup d'attention la scène.

La scène se déroula, telle qu'Harry l'avait vécue, Ron et Hermione étaient aussi abasourdis que Harry l'avait été ce soir-là. D'abord, Harry avait vaincu Voldemort miraculeusement, et puis ensuite, disposant du corps, il l'avait laissé à un inconnu qui connaissait les Horcruxes, Fumseck et qui avait un air de déjà vu.

Abelforth, lui, avait l'air amusé.

Bien, Harry, tu as très bien combattu et je pense que nous pouvons rentrer maintenant.

Ils ressortirent de la Pensine, et se retrouvèrent au chaud dans le salon d'Abelforth.

Bien, parfait, l'essentiel était de tout se remémorer pour ne rien oublier. Tout d'abord, encore toutes mes félicitations pour ce magnifique combat contre Voldemort, cependant, il faudra faire attention à ne pas trop penser que tout est facile dorénavant… Mais ta façon de montrer que tu n'as pas peur est plutôt un avantage contre Voldemort, qui joue justement sur la peur de l'adversaire. En revanche, sur Pétunia, je pense que ce n'est pas la meilleure façon de faire.

Abelforth s'interrompit.

Oui, répondit Harry. Et sinon, je pense que ça ne sera pas très difficile à rendre tout cohérent. Pour Rogue, je peux dire que je n'ai pas réussi à le vaincre, et qu'il s'est enfui.

Oui, ça devrait marcher sans problèmes, répondit Abelforth.

Et pour Voldemort, je dirai que je l'avais stupéfixé et que je suis venu prévenir les Aurors, mais que comme il y avait un combat, j'ai aidé avant tout, et puis que quand on est revenus, le corps avait disparu.

Très bien…

Mais par contre, là où il y a des problèmes, c'est pour Pétunia. Comment ça se fait que le Ministère ne vous ai pas convoqué ? demanda Harry.

Ils m'ont convoqué, dit Abelforth en sortant une lettre de parmi les magasines posés sur la table.

Donc vous allez venir ? demanda Harry.

Non, évidemment… J'ai envoyé une lettre à Mr Johnson pour lui expliquer cordialement que je ne pouvais pas passer une journée entière sans arroser mes salades. J'ai reçu une seconde lettre… (il la montra), qui me disait que le refus de présentation à une audience était considéré comme de l'obstruction d'enquête et était passible de cinq ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban. Et donc je lui ai renvoyé une autre lettre pour lui dire que je préférai encore arroser mes salades plutôt que de les laisser mourir, même si je risquai l'emprisonnement. Et bien sûr, je lui en ai envoyé une avec pour lui montrer à quel point elles sont belles et qu'elles valent la peine qu'on s'occupent d'elles.

Harry et Ron étaient écroulés de rire, mais Hermione avait l'air un peu choquée.

Ce serait dommage d'aller à Azkaban alors que vous avez permis l'arrestation de Pétunia, dit Hermione. Vous devriez y aller !

Je passerai peut-être dans la soirée pour demander si la salade était bonne, annonça Abelforth avec un grand sourire.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va dire ?

Vous direz tout simplement que vous ne me connaissez pas, et que je suis arrivé là comme ça, et que, comme vous avez vu que je me débrouillais pas mal, vous m'avez laissé m'occuper de Pétunia. Vous saurez vous montrer convaincants.

Et s'ils utilisent le Veritaserum ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

Et bien vous aurez pris l'antidote le matin avant d'y aller…

Et l'Imperium ?

Vous saurez y résister… mais vous savez bien que le Ministère n'utilisera pas l'Imperium, alors que vous avez sauvé l'école !

Oui, répondit Harry, ça ira. Que doit-on faire, alors ? Bien, vous n'allez pas déposer certains de vos souvenirs dans la Pensine, je pense que vous n'aurez pas de difficultés à être convaincants. Je vous donnerai de l'antidote au Veritaserum de longue durée, j'en ai toujours quelques flacons dans ma réserve. Et puis, le matin, vous demanderez à Fumseck de vous chanter pendant une bonne demi-heure un chant purificateur…

Fumseck émit un petit chant approbateur.

Vous prendrez bien soin de vous détendre un maximum. Et bien sûr, si l'on vous pose des questions sensibles, il faudra ne surtout pas penser à la réponse que vous ne devez pas dire, Harry, tu sais comment faire. Hermione et Ron, lorsque Fumseck vous aura aidé à vider votre esprit, vous verrez que ce sera naturel. Le but est de dire ce que vous devez dire, en ne pensant pas du tout au fait que vous mentez, vous devez faire comme si la véritable réponse n'était pas dans votre tête, c'est l'occlumancie. Lorsque vous donnerez votre réponse, vous devez y croire, et ne pas l'avancer sans conviction, ça se passera très bien.

Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent.

Bien, je suppose que vous devriez aller manger, maintenant, dit Abelforth, je me dépêche d'aller prendre l'antidote au Veritaserum.

Harry regarda sa montre, il était huit heures moins le quart, ils arriveraient à l'heure au repas sans problèmes.

Après deux minutes environ, Abelforth revint, avec six petits flacons d'antidote.

Bien, il faudra aussi en donner à Ginny, Neville, et Luna, eux ne sont concernés que par mon existence, mais il faudra aussi leur faire subir le chant de Fumseck demain matin, et leur expliquer tout ce que j'ai dit pour qu'ils vident bien leur esprit. C'est d'accord ?

Oui, répondit Hermione, on s'en occupe.

Très bien, je vous fais confiance, tout va très bien se passer. Bon courage, vous pouvez me voir demain soir lorsque vous aurez terminé, c'est d'accord ? Ah… pour les flacons, vous en avez largement assez, une dizaine de gouttes vous garantiront une efficacité totale. Et si jamais ça dure plus de dix heures, reprenez-en une dizaine de gouttes. Ca ne pourra pas vous faire du mal. Voilà, j'ai tout dit, à demain.

Merci, à demain.

Ils rentrèrent au château et passèrent d'abord à la salle commune pour déposer les flacons et prendre leurs affaires pour les cours de la nuit.

Ils rejoignirent ainsi leurs camarades de Gryffondor qui ne posèrent heureusement pas de questions. Ensuite, ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le repas qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé, et les décorations qui avaient été mises en place pour le banquet de la rentrée y étaient toujours, seules les tables avaient retrouvé leur aspect habituel. Il y en a avait quatre grandes, une pour chaque maison. Elles étaient cependant plus longue que d'habitude et on voyait que la Grande Salle avait été agrandie pour ne pas que les élèves soient trop serrés.

Quant aux professeurs, une dizaine semblaient absents par rapport au jour de la rentrée, et ils pouvaient s'étaler un peu plus.

L'ambiance était à nouveau plus conviviale que grandiose, ce qui rassurait Harry. Il avait trouvé très belle la grande salle lors du banquet, mais il ne s'imaginait pas y prendre le repas tous les soirs.

Quant à l'amphithéâtre qui était au-dessus du mur du fond, il était à nouveau masqué par les blasons des Quatre Maisons qui le recouvraient totalement.

Les discussions avaient commencé à une vitesse folle, et à toutes les tables, on ne pouvait déjà plus faire de différence entre les anciens élèves, ceux originaires de Poudlard, et ceux qui venaient de l'école d'Irlande.

Les nouveaux avaient déjà eu plus ou moins le temps de visiter un minimum le château, et d'en découvrir quelques secrets.

Le repas se déroula dans d'excellentes conditions, Mrs Bett riait aux éclats à la table des professeurs, alors que le professeur Dillantis était en train de raconter une histoire qui semblait drôle.

Rusard était le seul mécontent, il n'était plus pris au sérieux à chaque fois qu'il voulait punir un élève, et des rumeurs se répandaient selon lesquelles le professeur Chourave lui avait donné pour directives de s'occuper uniquement des entrées du château, et de ne pas punir inutilement les élèves.

Le repas s'était continué dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que les deux esprits frappeurs du château, Peeves et Pooves, viennent semer la terreur. Ils avaient chacun une tête de Détraqueur dans les mains, qu'ils avaient dû récupérer lors de l'attaque de l'école.

Ils les jetèrent en plein au milieu des tables et du sang violet en sortit, éclaboussant les élèves qui hurlaient.

Si Dumbledore avait été là, il lui aurait suffi de se lever pour que tout le monde se taise et garde son calme. Mais personne dans la salle n'aurait pu réussir cela ce soir.

Mrs Bett avait évidemment sauté sur l'occasion pour monter sur son Eclair de Feu, et elle fonça dans Peeves qui ne la vit pas venir. L'esprit frappeur fut envoyé dans les plantes qui décoraient les piliers. Le balai avait fini sa course sur la table des Serdaigle, et Mrs Bett était retombée dans un plat de purée.

Plus aucun ancien élève ne se faisait du souci pour elle, ils savaient qu'elle se relèverait immédiatement. Par contre, les nouveaux restèrent terrifiés, jusqu'à ce qu'ils la voient se relever.

Elle avait la tête pleine de purée, et riait aux éclats. Mais comme elle n'y voyait plus rien, elle tomba encore une fois, en renversant de sa chaise un élève de première année.

Pendant ce temps, Pooves avait sorti un énorme pétard et des allumettes. Maugrey se leva mais il était trop tard, le pétard allumé tomba au milieu de la table des Serpentard.

Il rebondit une fois, et s'arrêta dans le grand plat qui contenait les cuisses de poulet.

Pendant ce temps, Pooves avait reçu le sortilège de Maugrey, et avait poussé un hurlement suraigu avant de tomber par terre dans l'entrée de la grande salle.

Une grosse explosion étouffée se fit entendre et une cinquantaine de morceaux de poulet furent éjectés dans toutes les directions.

Harry, qui était occupé à voir ce qu'avait fait Maugrey à Pooves, en reçut un en pleine tête, et ses lunettes volèrent.

La table des Serpentard était complètement défoncée en son centre, et les chaises s'étaient toutes renversées, alors que les élèves s'étaient heureusement écartés rapidement, en prévision de l'explosion.

C'est comme ça à tous les repas ? demanda Scot amusé.

Ouiiii, gloussa Lavande, trouvant un sujet de conversation pour parler à Scot, qui venait de se passer la main dans les cheveux.

Parvati, se réveilla soudain de ses rêveries, ne voulant pas laisser le monopole de la discussion à la Lavande.

Harry, pendant ce temps, était en train de se nettoyer de la sauce du poulet, aidé par Hermione.

Après quelques minutes de nettoyage général, le repas put se terminer.

Pourquoi laisse-t-on ces esprits frappeurs dans le château ? demanda Alix.

Ils font partie de l'histoire, répondit Hermione. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils exagèrent, je pense qu'il faudrait être plus sévère avec eux.

Personnellement, je les trouve très sympathiques, dit Scot.

Oh oui, oui, oui, moi aussiii ! dit Parvati.

Ils sont tellement rigolos… qui veut leur faire du mal ? demanda Lavande.

Hermione grimaça, montrant clairement qu'elle considérait Parvati et Lavande comme deux idiotes de première.

La conversation continua, dans la bonne humeur, et fut interrompue par la sonnerie qui annonçait la session de nuit des cours.

Ah, très bien, je suis pressée d'assister à ces cours, ils s'annoncent passionnants, dit Hermione.

Scot la regarda bizarrement, montrant clairement qu'il la prenait pour une folle, et Lavande, surprenant son regard, se mit à rire bêtement pour montrer qu'elle pensait pareil que lui.

Apparemment, tous les élèves de septième année avaient cours en même temps dans les amphithéâtres. Ils se dirigeaient tous vers les cachots qui étaient encombrés.

Le premier étage des cachots ne ressemblait plus du tout aux cachots qu'ils connaissaient. L'endroit paraissait beaucoup plus propre, et était maintenant éclairé par des bougies très lumineuses.

Sur chaque cachot, il y avait un numéro doré inscrit, et ils avancèrent pour trouver les amphithéâtres.

Ils allèrent jusqu'au bout du couloir où il y avait trois petites portes côte à côte. Sur celle du centre, il y avait marqué « Amphithéâtre Albus Dumbledore », sur celle de gauche, « Amphithéâtre Filius Flitwick », et sur celle de droite, « Amphithéâtre Minerva McGonagall ».

Il était très difficile pour la soixantaine d'élèves présents de tenir à tous dans le bout du couloir, et certains s'étaient mis dans les escaliers sombres qui descendaient aux étages inférieurs des cachots.

S'il vous plaît, l'accès aux étages inférieurs des cachots est interdit… Je suis Préfète-en-Chef !

Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à Percy. Mais il préféra sourire. Quant à Ron, il était tout rouge, et d'ailleurs, il avait complètement oublié de mettre son insigne de Préfet. En fait, il ne l'avait pas mis une seule fois depuis le début de l'année, à part le premier jour.

Mais personne n'avait écouté Hermione, puisque les professeurs venaient d'arriver. Il y avait le professeur Fresnel, le professeur Tanghudaï, et le professeur Fitzaethelbert, ils étaient en pleine discussion comme s'ils se connaissaient, et Harry trouvait ce trio impressionnant. Ce devaient être d'excellents professeurs.

Le professeur Fresnel avait une mallette, et marchait bizarrement en faisant de très grands pas. Harry remarqua que ses lunettes rondes grossissaient extraordinairement ses yeux. Il avait une voix très grave.

Le professeur Tanghudaï avait l'air très intelligent, et aussi très sympathique, ses yeux pétillaient de joie à l'idée de voir tous ces élèves.

Enfin, le professeur Fitzaethelbert avait l'air aussi très intelligente, et elle était beaucoup plus grande que ce qu'elle avait laissé paraître le jour de la rentrée.

Le professeur Tanghudaï ouvrit l'amphithéâtre Minerva McGonagall et les Gryffondor y entrèrent, alors que les Serpentard allaient qui étaient en tout petit groupe étaient allés dans l'amphithéâtre Flitwick, et les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle dans l'amphithéâtre Dumbledore.

Les amphithéâtres étaient très grands, comportant une centaine de places chacun. En fait, ils étaient tous les trois inscrits dans un cercle, et étaient très étroits en haut, ne comportant que la porte, mais très larges en bas, où il y avait le tableau, et le bureau des professeurs, ainsi que quelques armoires, et beaucoup de place vide aussi.

Sur les deux côtés, il y avait de larges escaliers, et au centre, plusieurs balcons successifs où il y avait les bureaux et les chaises, qui étaient en bois clair laqué.

Le professeur Tanghudaï s'était installé face aux élèves et leur avait fait signe de se placer tous au premier rang puisqu'il y avait largement la place.

Bonjour ! et bien ça fait plaisir de pouvoir enseigner à nouveau ! dit-il sur un ton ravi. Cela faisait quarante ans que je n'avais plus mis les pieds dans une école. J'ai enseigné pendant un an à Durmstrand, mais je vous avoue que je n'appréciais pas beaucoup leurs méthodes de travail. J'en ai profité pour faire de la recherche, j'ai travaillé à l'invention de nouveaux sortilèges, et à l'étude des rayonnements magiques. Mais maintenant, je reviens enseigner, et je vous initierai aux théories de Magie, assez sommairement cette année, et plus en détail pour ceux qui poursuivront les études l'année prochaine, on pourra même faire un peu de recherche magique aux laboratoires qui sont en cours d'aménagement.

Il s'interrompit. Harry trouvait que sa robe de sorcier bleu nuit était très élégante, et bien assortie à ses lunettes dorées et à sa barbe blanche.

Ses yeux bleus observaient alternativement chacun d'eux, et Harry était heureux de voir qu'il ne lui accordait pas plus d'importance qu'aux autres élèves.

Bien, au début de l'année, vous étudierez un peu plus la théorie, pour combler vos lacunes, vous aurez donc beaucoup de cours théoriques dans les amphithéâtres, ensuite, on passera à des choses plus pratiques. Vous étudierez les Théories de Magie de manière générale, mais aussi en particulier dans chaque discipline. On commence aujourd'hui par un cours de Théories de Métamorphoses, vous aurez tout à l'heure un cours de Théories de Sortilèges avec ma collègue Mrs Fitzaethelbert. Concernant le fonctionnement des cours, à chaque fois, l'essentiel vous sera donné sous forme de Magicopié. Normalement, vous avez dû avoir ceux du cours d'aujourd'hui, et je vous avais demandé de les lire. En classe, nous nous contenterons de compléter et d'illustrer par des exemples, je vous conseille d'avoir toujours du parchemin avec vous pour écrire en vrac ce que nous disons, sachant que ça peut compléter votre culture magique. Mais l'essentiel de ce qui est exigible aux ASPIC est contenu dans les Magicopiés qui vous sont distribués. Nous nous sommes tous mis d'accord pour vous en donner dans toutes les matières. Ca sera plus efficace. Avez-vous des questions ?

Hermione leva la main.

Oui ? Quel est votre nom ?

Granger, Hermione Granger, je voulais savoir s'il y aura des ASPIC différents en fonction des options que nous prenons.

Tout n'est pas encore très clair, Miss Granger, il est certain qu'il y aura des épreuves communes d'ASPIC, et puis probablement des épreuves spécifiques aux options. Pour l'instant, tout est clair pour le programme du premier trimestre, le Ministère est en cours de réflexion pour la suite. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que vos résultats seront importants pour déterminer vos choix d'options pour la fin de l'année. Bien, avez-vous vos Magicopiés avec vous ?

Les élèves les avaient déjà tous sortis en général, ainsi qu'une plume et du parchemin pour écrire.

Le cours commença, et le professeur Tanghudaï lisait son cours, en s'arrêtant par moments pour commenter ou pour donner d'autres exemples. Il posait des questions de temps à autres, et l'atmosphère conviviale de ce cours faisait que personne n'hésitait à poser des questions. Hermione et Egogonde s'en étaient données à cœur joie en complétant le cours par des exemples très complets, et elles récitaient toutes les deux tout ce qu'elles avaient lu dans les livres. Tout ce qu'on pouvait dire, c'est qu'aucune d'elle ne pouvait prétendre en savoir plus que l'autre.

Elles n'hésitaient pas à sortir des dates que le professeur Tanghudaï ne connaissait même pas, pour ce cours d'histoire des métamorphoses.

A la deuxième partie du cours, le professeur Tanghudaï avait indiqué que cela serait complété au cours d'un cours ultérieur, et Egogonde avait insisté pour continuer de parler.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi la Magie des Animagus ne fait pas partie des autométamorphoses, dit Egogonde. En 1917, Silverman a bien montré qu'il y avait une grande part de Magie de Dissimulation là-dedans et…

Mrs Dazzle, ceci fera l'objet d'un cours ultérieur, cela ne sert à rien d'insister, si vous le voulez bien, passons à la troisième partie, j'aimerais que vous laissiez parler le reste de la classe. Bien, troisième partie de ce cours, les applications des métamorphoses. Je sais que mes collègues vous avaient donné un sujet très intéressant sur l'intérêt des métamorphoses lors de vos dernières épreuves, notre cours va un peu rejoindre cet aspect par moments. Qui peut me donner quelques applications des métamorphoses, que vous connaissez ?

Lavande leva la main.

Ah, jeune fille, je ne vous ai pas encore entendue, votre nom ?

Euh Lavande Brown, les métamorphoses esthétiques. Je veux dire, dans _Sorcière Hebdo_, ils disent qu'un guérisseur a trouvé un moyen de faire grossir les seins.

Parvati était en train de pouffer de rire à côté d'elle.

Le professeur Tanghudaï sourit à la surprise générale, alors qu'on aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'il ne soit pas très content de cette remarque.

Quelle belle application, en effet ! Par contre, il aurait été bien que Sorcière Hebdo détaille un peu plus. Enfin, l'important était l'idée, les métamorphoses sont beaucoup utilisées en médecine. Le professeur Jdezi-Horchbur pourrait vous en dire beaucoup plus, puisqu'il enseignera les métamorphoses médicales plus tard au cours de l'année. Par contre, en ce qui le concerne, c'est d'un niveau un peu différent des seins, même si je vous avoue que c'est moins intéressant, héhé. Plus sérieusement, les métamorphoses médicales sont peut-être un peu difficiles, car elles demandent une bonne connaissance de l'anatomie humaine. Elles peuvent aussi être très simples lorsqu'il s'agit de faire grandir les dents par exemple, ou les oreilles. Mais si vous le voulez bien, on va passer à d'autres applications.

Monsieur Londubat ?

En combat, on peut métamorphoser certains objets pour en faire des boucliers.

Excellent, voilà tout l'intérêt des métamorphoses ! On vous a toujours dit qu'il était impossible d'arrêter un Sortilège Impardonnable, et bien c'est vrai avec des sortilèges, mais c'est faux avec les métamorphoses, si vous métamorphosez l'air qui est devant vous en bouclier, vous pouvez stopper un Sortilège Impardonnable. Qui peut m'en dire plus.

Harry leva la main.

Ah, Mr Potter, vous devez être un expert en la matière ?

Euh oui, en général, on utilise des boucliers constitués de métaux, car ils résistent mieux à… l'imaginarisation par le sortilège (Ron se retourna et regarda Harry avec de grands yeux ronds). Ils permettent de n'utiliser qu'une fine couche de matière, contrairement à d'autres matières… tout cela se calcule. Euh… généralement, on utilise l'argent, l'or, le strontium, le carbone, et puis on pourrait aussi utiliser l'oxygène ou l'hélium mais ce sont des gaz. Le Bouclier d'Argent est plutôt simple, et comme il est efficace contre les Sortilèges Impardonnables, c'est bien de l'apprendre. Sinon, le plus difficile et le plus efficace est la Pyramide de Diamant. Le Strontobilles est assez spécial et… le Bouclier de Plomb permet en plus de renvoyer des sortilèges Impardonnables. Il reste le Bouclier de Cuivre et le Bouclier d'Or. Le Bouclier de Cuivre ressemble au Bouclier d'Argent, sauf qu'il fait partie de la Magie Blanche. Le Bouclier d'Or ne servirait pas à grand-chose puisqu'il n'est efficace que sur les sortilèges de Magie Blanche.

Ron était resté bouche bée.

Tout ceci est _très_ intéressant, c'est là que se situe tout l'intérêt des métamorphoses. Tout ce que vous venez de dire est parfaitement juste… vous aurez l'occasion d'étudier tout cela plus tard en détail. Comme vous l'avez dit, le Bouclier d'Argent nous suffit largement, mais le premier que l'on apprendra sera le Bouclier de Cuivre, qui est peut-être un peu plus simple. Hum, quand même, pour toutes vos remarques, je peux bien donner vingt points à Gryffondor. Alors, d'autres applications ?

La fin du cours – il ne restait plus que cinq minutes – fut occupée à recenser des applications des métamorphoses.

Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, le professeur Tanghudaï annonça qu'il ne donnerait pas de devoirs pour la première fois, ce qui signifie que sa côte de popularité augmenta brutalement auprès des élèves.

Quelques minutes après, le professeur Fresnel arriva avec sa mallette, ainsi que les élèves de Serdaigle qui s'installèrent au deuxième rang et au troisième.

Bonjour, on va commencer nos deux heures de cours par de l'histoire de la Magie, dit-il de sa voix grave.

Il s'interrompit pour regarder les élèves à travers ses lunettes qui lui grossissaient toujours extraordinairement les yeux. Comme vous avez dû le comprendre en lisant le cours, notre étude de l'histoire de la Magie s'inscrira dans une démarche temporelle, le premier cours était une introduction, pour situer et organiser thématiquement les évènements qui se sont déroulés avant la période couverte par le programme.

Quand il parlait, il parcourait en même temps l'espace libre devant la première rangée d'élèves, tournant la tête brusquement de temps à autres pour regarder un élève et le fixer.

Le programme s'étend donc de l'apparition des premières sociétés magiques, au mois de mai de 1998, date à laquelle vous passerez vos épreuves d'ASPIC. Nous n'allons pas bien sûr tout traiter, analyser, et comprendre de cette période, mais au contraire, nous allons nous pencher sur l'organisation des sociétés magiques, leur mise en place, leur naissance, leur genèse, et puis également leur fonctionnement, leur façon de se gérer, leur rayonnement mondial, leur hégémonie, parfois, leur domination, ou contraire leurs faiblesses, leurs difficultés à percer sur le marché mondial. On étudiera bien sûr leurs difficultés internes, les enjeux du pouvoir… beaucoup de choses intéressantes en perspective, donc. Jeunes gens, ne vous a-t-on pas appris à prendre de notes, durant vos années antérieures ? dit-il en se retournant brusquement vers les élèves.

Seules Hermione et Egogonde étaient en train d'écrire.

Je pense que Mr Binns a dû vous faire des cours très structurés auparavant et je suis étonné par votre absence de motivation. Prenez donc du parchemin et prenez l'essentiel de ce que je dis, je crois que la compréhension de notre démarche, de notre approche, de notre vision de cette période historique est essentielle et nécessaire.

Certains trouvaient le professeur Fresnel passionnant dans sa façon de parler, d'autres trouvaient qu'il ne cessait de se répéter et avait du mal à prendre des notes.

Le professeur Fresnel parla longuement, reprenant tous les aspects importants de son cours Magicopié. Ne laissant que peu parler les élèves.

A la fin de la première heure, il n'avait quasiment pas avancé dans le cours car il s'était éternisé.

Bien, jeunes gens, je crois que l'essentiel est dans le cours Magicopié, vous allez le relire attentivement pour le prochain cours, je tâcherai de dire quelques mots de la fin du cours pour voir si vous avez correctement compris, assimilé les notions principales. Surtout, apprenez bien le plan du cours, vous devez toujours comprendre notre démarche d'analyse de l'histoire… Nous allons passer à l'étude des relations internationales, mais je vais vous laisser une récréation afin de réfléchir à quelle sauce je vais vous manger pendant le cours suivant.

Pendant la récréation, les élèves avaient déjà eu le temps de s'accorder sur le fait que le surnom de « dictionnaire des synonymes » allait très bien au professeur Fresnel.

En effet, il ne cessait d'énoncer à la suite plusieurs mots pour un seul sens à la fin.

Quand à Harry, il le trouvait sympathique et trouvait que c'était un homme brillant, et que son cours était intéressant, contrairement à celui du professeur Binns, qui était à mourir d'ennui. En fait, il aimait bien sa façon de commenter l'histoire, et de ne pas la connaître bêtement.

Les élèves étaient tous en train de discuter par petits groupes lorsque le professeur Fresnel les interrompit.

Bien, jeunes gens, il est temps de reprendre notre travail. Nous prendre une heure pour introduire le programme d'étude des relations internationales. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous allons commencer par débattre des relations internationales actuelles ainsi que de l'action du Ministère de la Magie dans ce domaine, nous en ferons un cours plus détaillé plus tard, mais le programme n'étant pas chargé, nous allons privilégier le débat. Bien, que pouvez-vous me dire des évènements récents qui concernent la politique mondiale. Citez-moi des évènements internationaux, qui nécessitent une coopération entre les différentes communautés magiques, je sais…

La coupe du monde de Quidditch ! s'exclamèrent la moitié des élèves en même temps.

Bien, j'allais dire que je pensais que vous auriez un exemple à me citer et je ne me suis pas trompé. Bien sûr, la coupe du monde de Quidditch nécessite une coopération exemplaire entre les différentes communautés magiques. Comprenez-vous le lien entre le programme d'Histoire de la Magie et le programme d'Etude des relations internationales ?

Hermione leva la main, ainsi qu'Egogonde.

Mademoiselle, dit-il en montrant Hermione.

Egogonde donna un violent coup de poing sur la table, qui ne fit heureusement pas de bruit, et elle fixa Hermione avec un regard noir.

Oui, Hermione Granger, je voulais dire que le programme d'Histoire de la Magie nous fait étudier l'évolution des relations intra et extra communautaires au cours de leur histoire, alors que le programme d'Etude des relations internationales propose que nous les étudiions à notre époque, c'est-à-dire que l'on sache tirer les conséquences de leur évolution passée, pour améliorer la situation actuelle.

Oui, vous avez compris notre démarche, c'est l'essentiel ! Lorsque vous aurez tous compris cela, vous aurez compris tout l'intérêt, toute la nécessité d'étudier les deux disciplines en parallèle. C'est les objectifs principaux que demandent les programmes. Aux épreuves d'ASPIC, vous devrez savoir disserter sur ce genre de problèmes, il n'y aura pas deux épreuves différentes, mais une épreuve commune aux deux disciplines. Vous devrez savoir vous inscrire dans une démarche double, à deux échelles d'observation et d'analyse…

Le professeur Fresnel s'emporta pendant une dizaine de minutes sur l'importance du lien entre les deux disciplines.

Enfin, il laissa à nouveau la parole aux élèves.

Alors, plus généralement, vous savez que notre société traverse une grave crise de guerre civile interne avec la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort il y a une quarantaine d'années. Pensez-vous qu'un règlement international de ce conflit puisse être une solution.

Egogonde leva la main et fit un discours qui dans lequel elle analysait l'évolution du conflit avec Voldemort, tout en disant en quoi l'action du Ministère avait pu être efficace ou inefficace et en expliquant pourquoi une aide internationale aurait pu être inutile dans certains cas, et utile dans d'autres.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione avait gardé la main levée, et Egogonde lui lançait au fur et à mesure de son discours des regards ravis pour tenter de l'énerver parce que c'était elle qui avait la parole.

Immédiatement, le professeur Fresnel l'interrogea, et Hermione montra d'une manière redoutable en quoi tout ce qu'avait dit Egogonde était idiot.

J'ai bien aimé vos deux visions, annonça le professeur Fresnel à la fin, je ne vais pas dire que l'une d'entre vous a raison…

Egogonde avait levé la main et semblait énervée que le professeur Fresnel ne lui donne pas la parole.

A propos d'un autre évènement récent, je suppose que vous avez entendu parler de la Bibliothèque Dirk Dawlish ? C'est un point intéressant de notre débat, l'étude des relations internationales ne prend pas en compte que le côté politique, mais aussi le côté culturel.

Hermione et Egogonde parlèrent toutes les deux et Egogonde se fit un plaisir de démonter tout ce que venait de dire Hermione, pour se venger de ce qu'elle lui avait fait avant.

C'est alors que Harry leva la main.

Oui, Mr ?

Monsieur Potter, je trouve que Hermione et Egogonde ont toutes les deux apporté des éléments intéressants. Par contre, même si elles se critiquent mutuellement, je pense que leur point de vue se rejoint. L'ouverture de cette bibliothèque permet de lier les cultures des différentes communautés magiques, ce qu'elles ont toutes les deux affirmé. L'essentiel est que chacun découvre la culture de l'autre, sans que personne ne s'en sente forcé, cela doit venir d'une curiosité naturelle. Mais pour cela, il est nécessaire que les différents peuples puissent découvrir d'autres cultures, le plus variées possibles, et s'intéresser à celles qui les intéressent le plus. Par exemple, si je préfère la culture péruvienne, que je puisse m'y intéresser, mais il faut d'abord que j'ai une idée de ce qu'est la culture russe, ou népalaise…

Tout à fait, c'est l'un des principaux objectifs de la bibliothèque, remarqua le professeur Fresnel, vous trouvez des livres dans absolument toutes les langues. Et comme vous l'avez dit, il est dommage que Miss Granger et Miss Dazzle se critiquent mutuellement alors qu'elles ont défendu les mêmes thèses formulées différemment.

Hermione était rouge comme une pivoine et Egogonde regardait Harry comme si elle avait une cruelle envie de lui planter sa plume dans la tête.

Le professeur Fresnel posa encore quelques questions sur une éventuelle réforme sur les droits des elfes… chose qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire en présence d'Hermione. Cette fois-ci, elle avait pris un avantage énorme sur Egogonde qui n'y connaissait strictement rien en la matière.

J'ai déjà rédigé un traité que je présenterai au Ministère de la Magie concernant la situation des elfes, conclut Hermione.

Très intéressant, j'aimerais bien le voir, si vous le voulez bien, dit le professeur Fresnel.

Bien sûr, j'en serais ravie, dit Hermione, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lancer un regard en biais à Egogonde.

Enfin, la sonnerie retentit, et tous avaient rangé leurs affaires afin de se rendre dans l'amphithéâtre opposé pour le cours de Théories de Sortilèges.

Une minute, jeunes gens, la prochaine fois, j'aimerais bien un peu plus de participation, il vous sera essentiel de savoir débattre et développer avec clarté vos idées à l'oral. Il n'est pas exclu que le Ministère de la Magie mette en place des épreuves orales aux épreuves d'ASPIC. Je ne vous donne pas de consignes particulières pour la prochaine fois, j'aimerais seulement que vous entrepreniez de livre des analyses historiques récentes ou anciennes pour diversifier vos points de vue, vous en trouverez à volonté à la bibliothèque Dirk Dawlish, et un minimum, je dis bien un minimum, à la bibliothèque de l'école.

Ils sortirent de l'amphithéâtre et rejoignirent celui de gauche, où attendait le professeur Fitzaethelbert, ils se retrouvaient à nouveau tous seuls, et les Serdaigles étaient partis avec le professeur Tanghudaï.

Bonjour, bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous êtes en forme pour ce cours, je conçois qu'il est un peu tard, mais devez être capable de travailler en toutes circonstances, dans votre vie professionnelle, il vous arrivera de devoir travailler la nuit… Bref, nous commençons l'étude des charmes par un premier cours de Théories de Sortilèges. Je suppose que vous avez lu avec attention le cours qui vous a été distribué ?

Les élèves approuvèrent de la tête.

Très bien, comme mes collègues ont dû vous le dire, un bout de parchemin vous suffira pour compléter un peu, l'essentiel est que vous écoutiez bien en cours. Aujourd'hui, nous allons reprendre rapidement tout ce que vous avez vu depuis votre arrivée à Poudlard pour essayer d'établir quels sont les sortilèges, les enchantements, pourquoi pas les sortilèges élémentaires si vous en avez vu, pour les enchantements, quelle peut être leur décomposition en sortilèges simples…

Tous se remémorèrent quelques uns des sortilèges qu'ils avaient vus depuis le début. Hermione et Egogonde ne monopolisaient plus le débat puisque tout le monde avait d'assez bons souvenirs des sortilèges vus. A chaque fois, le professeur Fitzaethelbert manifestait de grands signes d'étonnement lorsqu'un élève répondait à une question. Elle faisait de grands « Oh ! » en regardant l'élève qui parlait comme s'il était en train de faire un discours de la plus haute importance.

Harry, lui n'avait pas beaucoup participé, il réfléchissait à cette stupide rivalité entre Hermione et Egogonde, il pensait qu'il y avait déjà assez de soucis comme ça pour que viennent s'ajouter des histoires de rivalité entre meilleurs élèves. De toute évidence, il faudrait que Ron et lui parlent à Hermione rapidement.

A la fin du cours, il n'avait pas appris grand-chose, ils n'avaient abordé que des charmes simples, et la majorité des sortilèges qu'ils avaient vus étaient en fait très simples à décomposer. Le professeur Fitzaethelbert n'avait pas du tout parlé des sortilèges qui entraient très souvent dans la composition des enchantements et Harry avait quasiment dormi.

A la fin de l'heure, le professeur Fitzaethelbert semblait ravie.

Et bien, je vous assure que je suis très contente de vous, vous avez été le meilleur groupe depuis le début. J'ai donné soixante points au total au groupe des Serdaigle au début, et je pense que je vais vous en donner cent pour être juste, même si ça fait peut-être beaucoup. Nous allons bien travailler cette année. Bien, je ne vous donne pas de devoir pour l'instant, à bientôt !

Les élèves se levèrent tous en même temps et regagnèrent leurs dortoirs sans trop parler. Il était une heure, et même si la plupart d'entre eux n'auraient pas à se lever le matin, ils préféraient aller se coucher rapidement.

Cependant, Harry, Ron, Hermione, et Neville avaient rendez-vous au Ministère pour les procès, et ils se couchèrent immédiatement pour profiter d'une courte nuit de sommeil, mais de sommeil intense.


	60. Quelques formalités

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 60 : QUELQUES FORMALITES**

Durant la nuit, Harry avait plein de rêves bizarres, il avait rêvé des procès, il était dans un cachot sombre, face au Magenmagot, et lorsqu'il s'était assis sur le fauteuil, les chaînes s'étaient refermées sur ses bras, et puis le Magenmagot l'avait accusé de mentir lorsqu'il disait ne pas connaître Abelforth.

Ensuite, un homme au nez crochu l'avait forcé à manger la salade qu'Abelforth avait envoyée au Ministère, mais Harry n'avait toujours rien dit.

C'est alors qu'il avait aperçu un scarabée sur son pull, et que soudain le scarabée s'était mis à grossir, grossir…

Enfin, Rita Skeeter avait révélé que Harry savait où était Rogue, et qu'il avait parlé avec lui lors de l'attaque, puis qu'il avait laissé filer le corps de Voldemort.

Le vieux sorcier au nez crochu avait ensuite donné un coup avec un marteau sur son bureau et des Détraqueurs l'avaient emmené, il s'était retrouvé dans une cellule sombre d'Azkaban, la même que Pétunia, qui tenait dans ses mains la tête de Bellatrix Lestrange…

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Ginny était à côté de lui, il pouvait la voir, éclairée par un rayon de lumière lunaire. Il l'embrassa et se recoucha.

Il avait ensuite dormi tranquillement, ou du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille à six heures.

Harry, il faut absolument prévenir Luna, il faut qu'elle se réveille avant pour écouter chanter Fumseck, lui dit Hermione dès qu'il descendit dans le salon.

Ah oui, répondit Harry qui était encore endormi.

Il pensa fort à Fumseck et quelques secondes après, celui-ci apparut.

Harry écrivit sur la lettre :

_Salut Luna,_

_Il faudrait que l'on se retrouve à sept heures moins dix dans le Hall d'entrée. C'est important !_

_A tout à l'heure,_

_Harry_

Fumseck, comme tu peux transplaner dans Poudlard, tu peux apporter ceci à Luna ? N'hésite pas à faire du bruit pour la réveiller.

Il caressa la tête de Fumseck et le Phénix transplana.

Il monta prendre une douche chaude dans leur salle de bain pour se réveiller, puis s'habilla avec le costume qu'il avait pour les grands évènements.

C'était un peu la cohue, Hermione était en stress et Harry était pressé qu'ils écoutent chanter Fumseck pour la détendre un peu. Ron, quant à lui était un peu tendu, Harry lui avait raconté comment s'était passée son audience, et il appréhendait de devoir parler devant cette assemblée de sorciers importants.

A sept heures moins le quart, ils étaient prêts et ils sortirent dans la salle commune, où Neville les attendait, puis ils descendirent dans le Hall, où Luna arriva, quelques minutes après.

Euh, on va aller dans la Salle du Phénix, on y sera tranquilles, dit Hermione.

Une fois dans la Salle du Phénix, Hermione expliqua tout ce qu'avait dit Abelforth concernant son absence aux procès, et à ce qu'il fallait faire.

Et bien, je propose que l'on s'assoie tous autour de la table pour écouter Fumseck chanter, dit Hermione.

Harry eut un sourire nerveux, tout cela lui faisait penser à une secte qui n'obéissait qu'au chant du Phénix.

Cependant, il arrêta de penser à quoi que ce soit lorsque le chant envahit la Salle du Phénix, résonnant avec puissance contre les grands murs de la salle.

Tous étaient subjugués par ce chant merveilleux qu'ils ne se lassaient pas d'écouter. Ils n'auraient voulu pour rien au monde arrêter de l'écouter, c'était comme si on leur ôtait tous soucis de la pensée.

Lors Fumseck stoppa son chant après une demi-heure, tous l'entendaient encore dans leur tête en échos, ils avaient le chant du Phénix en eux.

Harry fut le premier à reprendre la parole, et il sortit les flacons de Veritaserum de son sac.

Bien, on va prendre l'antidote au Veritaserum maintenant, et puis comme il ne vaut pas mieux qu'on nous voie avec ça, on les laissera cachés ici. Il faudra en reprendre si jamais le procès dure plus de dix heures, je ne pense pas mais bon on ne sait jamais. Il y a un flacon chacun, prenez-en dix gouttes.

Tous les six burent les dix gouttes d'antidote puis cachèrent les flacons derrière des livres de l'étagère la plus proche. Ils quittèrent ensuite la salle du Phénix et allèrent prendre rapidement le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Ils avaient rendez-vous à huit heures au bureau des Aurors mais par précautions, ils y allèrent un quart d'heure avant.

Ah, bonjour, vous tous, leur dit Tonks lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, merci d'être venus tôt, c'est un gros fouillis, il y a tellement de témoins et d'accusés, certains anciens crimes qui n'avaient pas été élucidés vont l'être aujourd'hui… Le procès risque de durer très longtemps, mais le Ministère a tenu à ce que tout soit fait d'un coup. Je dois commencer par vous donner vos cartes d'identités pour le procès. On vous connaît mais ça permet de mieux se repérer et de pouvoir aller à Azkaban sans problème car les étages du Ministère seront fermés, seul le Hall restera accessible aux visiteurs ce soir, et le Ministre annoncera les résultats à la fin du procès, dans le Hall.

Un gros carton était posé sur l'un des bureaux derrière Tonks et elle l'ouvrit, en sortant un sachet plastique qui contenait plusieurs cartes blanches.

Elle chercha les leurs qu'elle leur tendit pour qu'ils les épinglent sur leur poitrine.

Sur celle de Harry, il y avait marqué :

_Harry, James, Potter_

_Témoin catégorie _

_Accusé catégorie _

_Procès 1_

Accusé ? murmura Harry sans comprendre.

Tonks s'approcha et reprit le badge, elle lut elle aussi à haute voix les mots « Accusé catégorie ».

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda Harry.

Je ne sais pas, je n'étais pas au courant, viens, on va voir Scrimgeour immédiatement… j'espère que ce n'est qu'une erreur… les accusés de catégorie ne sont pas vraiment accusés mais ils doivent répondre à des soupçons qui pèsent sur eux.

Harry ne voyait pas quels soupçons pourraient porter sur lui alors que Hermione se mordait la lèvre, réfléchissant à toute vitesse sur la cause de ce malentendu.

Tonks regarda d'abord les autres badges. Personne d'autre que lui n'avait l'inscription « Accusé » sur sa carte.

Elle acquiesça, convaincue que quelque chose n'allait pas et fit signe de la suivre.

Venez tous, finalement, il va falloir que Scrimgeour s'explique.

Harry ne voyait pas pourquoi déranger Scrimgeour si ce n'était qu'une simple erreur, il savait très bien qu'aucun motif d'accusation à son égard n'aurait été valable.

Ils traversèrent le Département de la Lutte contre la Magie Noire qui était plongé dans une agitation inhabituelle, même si tout était très calme. Toutes les portes des bureaux étaient ouvertes et les sorciers qui y travaillaient attendaient sans parler. Certains Aurors étaient déjà installés dans les couloirs : la tension était palpable.

Tonks traversa le couloir sans se soucier d'interrompre ce silence en marchant à grands pas qui faisaient vibrer le plancher. Elle ne croisa pas le regard d'un seul Auror et monta directement dans le bureau de Scrimgeour.

Harry remarqua que durant le chemin, elle avait progressivement changé d'humeur et on voyait qu'elle masquait très mal une profonde colère. Harry en ignorait la raison mais il en aurait probablement la réponse très bientôt, qu'avait bien pu faire Scrimgeour ?

Elle entra dans son bureau sans même frapper et Scrimgeour qui était à son bureau fit un bond en arrière.

Elle posa avec force la carte sur son bureau, le fixant d'un regard noir, ses yeux lançant presque des éclairs.

Scrimgeour s'approcha lentement, tout en se méfiant d'elle et regarda le badge, puis elle, puis Harry, l'air très mal à l'aise.

J'espère, s'exclama Tonks, que ce n'est pas lié à ce que j'ai cru entendre de votre conversation hier soir ! J'ai cru que j'avais mal compris sur le moment !

Euh…

Alors, pourquoi « Accusé » ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix puissante.

Mike Brown, l'assistant, parut indigné par ce scandale en plein dans le bureau du Ministre.

Et bien, c'était nécessaire, mais bien sûr, Harry n'a rien fait.

Comment ça c'était nécessaire, que peut-on lui reprocher dans cette affaire ?

C'est la Commission des Enquêteurs du Magenmagot qui a relevé une lacune dans le dossier… et ils souhaitent demander à Harry ce qu'il a vu.

D'accord, mais pourquoi « Accusé » ? hurla Tonks.

Et bien, ils se demandent pourquoi Harry n'a pas prévenu immédiatement le Ministère que Voldemort était affaibli… je leur ai dit que Harry ne pouvait pas penser à tout mais ils veulent l'interroger quand même, bien sûr, on ne peut rien lui reprocher, conclut Scrimgeour maladroitement, avec un sourire forcé qui apparut plutôt comme une vilaine grimace.

Et bien je pense que vous auriez pu au moins prévenir Harry ! hurla encore Tonks.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et deux Aurors apparurent dans l'entrabaillement.

Tout va bien ? demanda l'un d'eux.

Oui, merci, répondit Scrimgeour, nous parlons en privé.

Les deux Aurors refermèrent la porte et Scrimgeour se rendit compte que cette irruption n'allait pas éloigner la conversation du sujet initial. Tonks était debout devant lui, le fixant d'un regard toujours aussi froid.

Je disais que je voulais prévenir Harry, mais je n'ai pas pu…

Comment ça, en temps que Ministre, il me semble qu'il ne vous est pas difficile de prévenir Harry qu'il va faire partie des accusés dans le procès des Mangemorts, un simple hibou, ou alors aller le voir, ça ne vous semble pas logique ?

Oui, répondit Scrimgeour. Mais on ne m'en a parlé que hier soir, j'avais trop de choses à faire, de toute façon, Harry ne fait pas partie des accusés chez les Mangemorts, il est de catégorie une étoile, c'est-à-dire qu'il doit dire ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour que la situation soit encore meilleure, mais on sait très bien que l'on ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

Et bien je pense que plutôt que de raconter ce genre de bêtises, vous feriez mieux de vous excuser, lança Tonks froidement. La moindre des choses aurait été de lui dire, et même si vous ne pouviez pas hier, vous auriez pu le prévenir durant toute la matinée !

Oui, je m'excuse, mais…

Il n'y a pas de mais, vous vous êtes excusé et j'espère que cela n'aura pas de conséquences…

Mais non, ma chère Tonks…

Bien, j'y retourne…

Et les jeunes, vous pouvez rester avec moi… j'ai quelques trucs à vous dire, ajouta Scrimgeour.

Tonks repartit et il se leva pour s'approcher d'eux.

Encore désolé Harry, mais ce procès est terriblement difficile à organiser, je n'ai presque pas dormi cette nuit, le niveau une étoile signifie qu'aucune poursuite ne pourra être retenue contre toi mais que tu es le seul à pouvoir répondre donc la loi dit que tu es pour ce fait à la fois témoins, victime et accusé… on ne peut pas faire autrement mais bien sûr le Magenmagot prendra ton témoignage pour vérité absolue.

Ils ne vont quand même pas me faire passer sous Veritaserum ? s'insurgea Harry.

Non, bien sûr, seuls les Mangemorts, accusés de catégorie trois étoiles y passeront, et encore, le Magenmagot a fixé des conditions bien particulières.

Donc ils vont me demander ce qui s'est passé lorsque j'ai combattu Voldemort ?

Oui, et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas immédiatement signalé ensuite.

Et je répondrai qu'il y avait autre chose de beaucoup plus urgent, dit Harry.

Voilà, avec quelques détails supplémentaires, ça leur permettra de combler les vides dans leur dossier. De toute façon, la faute devrait revenir aux Mangemorts puisqu'ils t'ont empêché de venir livrer une information importante, c'est de l'obstruction d'enquête…

Ce n'est pas grand-chose comparé au reste…

Certes, mais le Magenmagot est très strict sur les procédures, chaque responsabilité doit être attribuée à son véritable responsable. Sinon, l'organisation de la journée n'est pas encore précise, tout le monde ira à Azkaban en même temps et il y aura une salle d'attente. Pour Harry, je crains que tu doives y rester jusqu'à très tard ce soir. Les autres, je pense que vous serez libérés avant vingt heures. Tout dépendra de la vitesse à laquelle se dérouleront les procès, des questions qui seront posées, d'éventuels éléments nouveaux dans les enquêtes…

Et à propos de l'évasion de Rogue ? demanda Harry. Est-ce que vous avez des éléments nouveaux.

Scrimgeour ne répondit tout d'abord pas, et puis finalement, il dit :

Totalement incompréhensible… aucune trace, tout le monde a pourtant bien vu cet homme venir le libérer, on sait que c'est un Mangemort maintenant, mais son identité nous reste inconnue. Tout ce qu'on peut dire, c'est qu'il est redoutable, la façon dont il a réussi à passer toutes les sécurités et les Aurors nous épate. Et puis le fait qu'il ne libère que Rogue alors qu'il aurait pu provoquer une évasion massive… non, franchement, on n'a pas compris.

Est-ce que les procès vont en parler ? demanda Harry.

Non, à moins que les Mangemorts présents aient des révélations à faire… tu vois, on ne peut pas vraiment donner un programme précis, le Magenmagot a des questions déjà établies, mais il pourra en poser d'autres.

Et pour Pétunia, il y a eu une audience hier soir ?

Oui, elle a été condamnée à la prison à vie pour les attaques qu'elle avait commises avant l'attaque de Poudlard. Mais elle sera présente aussi aujourd'hui pour les procès de l'attaque de Poudlard.

Scrimgeour regarda sa montre.

Il est huit heures, nous allons nous rendre à la prison d'Azkaban, normalement, les procès auraient dû se dérouler dans les salles de jugement au Département des Mystères, mais vous comprenez qu'on ne va pas y faire descendre quarante Mangemorts en même temps, surtout qu'ils ne peuvent pas passer par la Porte à Transplaner à cause de leur Marque des Ténèbres. On a donc aménagé une nouvelle salle dans les sous-sols d'Azkaban. Il y a des mesures de sécurités colossales, la prison a été complètement murée et il est impossible d'y accéder. Les murs font cinq mètres d'épaisseur, il y a des sortilèges contre le transplanage, et des sortilèges repousse-Magie, c'est une nouveauté et autant dire que de l'extérieur, rien ne pourra nous déranger. Le seul moyen possible d'y aller sera la Porte à Transplaner, et quatre-vingt-dix Aurors seront postés dans le couloir et dans le Hall d'entrée. La Brigade d'Intervention Eclair est postée à la fois au-dessus de la prison d'Azkaban, et au-dessus de la ville de Londres. Nous avons reçu des renforts de toutes les communautés magiques pour la surveillance des autres lieux magiques au cas où il y aurait d'autres attaques. Ces procès sont le dernier moment difficile. Une fois les Mangemorts jugés, nous pourrons fermer la prison d'Azkaban pour empêcher tout risque d'évasion. Euh… allons-y. Vous devez par contre fixer vos badges sur votre poitrine, et avoir vos baguettes.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent du bureau de Scrimgeour et descendirent l'escalier puis tournèrent dans le couloir où se trouvait la Porte à Transplaner.

De chaque côté, le long des murs, plusieurs Aurors étaient alignés et il y avait un bureau en travers du couloir. Trois sorciers étaient assis derrière, et il y avait un passage sur le côté pour pouvoir continuer dans le couloir.

Bonjour, il faut que vous nous montriez vos badges et vos baguettes magiques.

Harry montra en premier sa baguette et son badge.

Bien, Mr Potter, merci, dit le sorcier du milieu, un vieil homme aux grandes moustaches, en prenant la baguette de Harry.

Il l'examina avec un appareil qui ressemblait à une antenne en râteau pour capter la télévision et qui vibrait fortement.

Et bien, votre baguette émet beaucoup d'ondes… mais tout va bien, vous allez pouvoir passer. Encore juste une chose.

Il inscrivit le nom de Harry sur un parchemin et vérifia que les informations sur le badge et les données qu'il avait concordaient bien.

Bien, bonne journée.

Harry passa à côté du bureau et attendit que ses cinq amis aient fini de se faire recenser.

Ils passèrent ensuite par la Porte à Transplaner qui les conduisait à la prison d'Azkaban.

Ils débouchèrent dans les sous-sols, qui étaient très sombres. La salle était carrée, avec des bancs en bois le long des murs et il y avait un escalier sombre qui montait.

Ils y attendirent, puis Scrimgeour arriva, suivi de plusieurs autres membres du Magenmagot.

Bien, on va monter par là-haut, dit-il en montrant l'escalier… on va aller dans les sous-sols.

Nous ne sommes pas déjà dans les sous-sols ? demanda Hermione.

Oui, mais à une cinquantaine de mètres de profondeur… on va donc monter à la galerie George Dicker, qui est elle aussi en sous-sol, mais juste au-dessus de nous.

Qui est George Dicker ? demanda Hermione.

Un Auror qui est parti à la retraite il y a un mois… un excellent Auror même, allons-y.

Scrimgeour emprunta l'escalier sombre, et après avoir monté une quarantaine de marches, ils débouchèrent à l'extrémité d'un long hall au plafond bas.

A l'autre bout, il y avait une porte double, surmontée d'un panneau indiquant « Salle de jugement ».

Sur la droite, il y avait une première porte sur laquelle était indiqué « Bureau de surveillance générale ».

Plus loin, toujours sur la gauche, il y avait une autre porte, avec indiqué « Bureau d'intervention rapide ».

Enfin, sur la gauche, il y avait une petite cafétéria qui avait l'air confortable, et qui servirait aussi de salle d'attente.

Où sont les prisonniers ? demanda Harry.

Au-dessus, mais pour l'instant, l'accès est totalement bloqué, la porte n'existe toujours pas… elle apparaîtra par intermittences lorsque des Mangemorts seront interrogés.

L'ensemble des sorciers du Magenmagot arrivèrent derrière eux, et une trentaine d'Aurors se plaça le long des murs, de manière à ce qu'il y en ait un tous les deux mètres environ.

Jonas Johnson, le Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique, avança vers la salle de jugement et les portes s'ouvrirent à son arrivée.

Tous les membres du Magenmagot y entrèrent, ainsi que plusieurs Aurors qui se placèrent à tous les coins de la salle.

Scrimgeour resta devant avec deux Aurors et un jeune homme vêtu d'un costume très élégant, puis ce qui devait être l'ensemble des témoins de l'attaque arriva. Il y avait les professeurs qui avaient participé, ainsi que les Aurors qui avaient combattu, et qui n'étaient évidemment pas de service aujourd'hui.

Bon, le Magenmagot va d'abord se réunir pour faire le bilan de début de procès, Harry, il faut que tu viennes en tant que Grand Témoin. Tu devras assister à tout le procès. Il y a trois Grands Témoins, toi, le professeur Chourave, et James Tilius, un Auror. Votre rôle est de pouvoir fournir toutes les informations demandées sans avoir forcément à recourir à l'interrogation de tous les témoins. C'est important pour tous les détails. Pour les évènements importants, l'ensemble des témoins concernés sera interrogé. Cela dépendra de la clarté des informations. Bref, allons-y. A tout à l'heure… la cafétéria est à votre disposition pour attendre, il y a quelques magazines pour vous distraire.

Harry entra dans la salle de jugement qui était en cercle autour de l'entrée. Un escalier descendait à gauche et un autre à droite. En dessous du palier où il se trouvait, il y avait un sombre couloir d'où seraient amenés les Mangemorts qui allaient être jugés. Contre le mur du fond, il y avait plusieurs chaises et sur les accoudoirs, des chaînes magiques attendaient de s'enchaîner autour des bras des prisonniers.

L'ensemble des membres du Magenmagot s'était réparti dans les deux tribunes de gauche et de droite, ayant laissé les premières rangées vides.

Les personnes les plus importantes avaient un grand bureau au centre dans la tribune de gauche.

Harry, tu dois être dans la tribune de droite, il me semble… Ton nom est inscrit sur l'une des places vides, tu verras.

OK.

Harry descendit l'escalier de droite, et passa dans la première rangée de sièges qui était presque vide. Il trouva son nom marqué sur la barre en bois devant la rangée de sièges et s'installa. Il était à côté du professeur Chourave et de James Tilius, le Grand Témoin qui représentait les Aurors.

Bonjour, Harry, lui dit Chourave. Tu te sens prêt ?

Oui, ça va, répondit Harry avec un sourire un peu forcé.

Ces procès sont une excellente chose, Albus, Minerva et Filius pourront reposer en paix maintenant que leurs meurtriers seront jugés… quoi qu'Albus… Rogue, comment a-t-il pu trahir sa confiance…

Il sera à nouveau capturé, et jugé comme les autres, dit Harry avec fermeté.

Oui, il le f…

Bien, bonjour à tous, je vous demanderai un peu de silence, je sais que l'évènement est important, mais quand même, annonça Jonas Johnson.

L'assemblée se tut. Les membres du Magenmagot s'observaient entre eux, ils étaient tous vêtus d'une robe couleur prune, avec un _M_ brodé sur la poitrine.

Chères sorcières, chers sorciers, vous allez assister à un évènement historique, annonça Rufus Scrimgeour. Les procès qui se tiennent en ce mardi 3 septembre 1997 marquent la fin de la guerre la plus terrible, de la guerre qui a le plus durement touché notre communauté depuis sa création. Cette assemblée se réunit pour juger les Mangemorts accusés, définir les peines justes qui leur seront infligées, pour rendre hommage à toutes les victimes, et enfin pour rédiger un texte de fin d'hostilités, afin de définir quelques bases nouvelles pour la reprise de la communauté magique. Je donne la parole à Jonas Johnson, Président Sorcier du Magenmagot et Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique.

Merci. Commençons. _Hum_… Réunion extraordinaire du Magenmagot pour le jugement de Voldemort et de son armée, 3 septembre 1997. Les accusés seront interrogés par Rufus Curiace Scrimgeour, Ministre de la Magie, par Jonas Jonathan Johnson, Directeur du Département de la Justice Magique, Président Sorcier du Mangenmagot, par Stridus Sabin Shiner, Directeur du Département de la Lutte contre la Magie Noire et rapporteur des enquêtes, Kingsley Gerald Shackelbot, Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat auprès du Ministre de la Magie. Greffier d'audience, Mike Joan Brown. Grands Témoins des procès : Harry James Potter, Grand Témoin des élèves impliqués dans les combats, Pomona Miranda Chourave, Grand Témoin des professeurs de Poudlard, James Horace Tilius, Grand Témoin des Aurors. Et… Percy Ignatius Weasley, Avocat de la défense…

Des huées éclatèrent partout dans la salle.

S'il vous plaît… s'il vous plaît, la Grande Charte de la Justice Magique donne droit à être défendu, pour tout le monde, même des Mangemorts. La justice doit pouvoir tenir compte d'éventuelles situations particulières. Nous ne pourrions pas tolérer que certaines personnes soient accusées d'être des Mangemorts alors qu'elles ont été soumises à l'Imperium, vous comprenez ?

Il y eut un silence.

Harry comprenait que les Mangemorts puissent être défendus dans certains cas, et lui aussi allait défendre Slepty, le Mangemort qui avait regretté d'être entré au service de Voldemort. Mais il ne supportait pas le fait que Percy se soit chargé de ça. Il semblait honoré de s'être vu confier cette tâche et se contentait de fixer les dossiers devant lui et d'attendre que le procès reprenne.

Hum… et bien, nous allons interroger…

Procédons par ordre chronologique, demanda Scrimgeour. Mr Potter, pouvez-vous confirmer que c'est vous qui avez donné l'alerte ? A qui vous êtes-vous adressé en premier ?

Harry releva la tête, et jeta un regard à Percy qui ne le regarda pas.

Oui, c'est moi qui ai donné l'alerte, j'ai informé le professeur McGonagall.

Harry avait parlé assez rapidement, et il semblait que tout le monde n'avait pas entendu.

Mr Potter, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît parler un peu plus fort pour que l'ensemble du Magenmagot puisse entendre. J'ai une autre question : comment avez-vous repéré l'attaque ?

J'ai euh… aperçu des éclairs dans la montagne, dit Harry maladroitement.

Des éclairs ? demanda Scrimgeour.

Oui, des éclairs rouges, et aussi verts… j'ai su que c'était des Mangemorts, je savais qu'ils approchaient, à cause de la brume qui provenait de Détraqueurs.

Bien, vous dites que vous avez vu des éclairs verts, semblables à ceux du sortilège Avada Kedavra ?

Oui, peut-être répondit Harry.

Monsieur le Ministre, je me demande comment Harry Potter peut arriver à décrire un sortilège d'Avada Kedavra, dit Jonas Johnson. C'est une question qui ne devrait pas lui être posée.

Mr Johnson, vous savez aussi bien que moi que Harry est capable de reconnaître ce sortilège, tout cela n'est pas important. Je voulais juste dire que pourtant, dans le dossier, il n'est signalé nulle part la mort d'un Auror avant l'attaque, ni un combat, je ne comprends donc pas pourquoi les Mangemorts auraient lancé ces sortilèges.

Je suppose qu'ils tentaient de maîtriser les créatures de l'armée, dit Harry.

En les tuant ? demanda Scrimgeour.

Si les créatures se retournaient contre eux, je pense qu'ils n'auraient pas hésité à les tuer… répondit Harry, surpris.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à des questions aussi pointilleuses sur ce genre de détails.

Je vous remercie, tout est cohérent avec nos témoignages. Vous avez donc prévenu Minerva McGonagall qui ne peut malheureusement plus témoigner, la Directrice de l'époque. Juste pour information, combien de temps avez-vous mis entre le temps où vous avez aperçu les éclairs et le moment où vous avez informé Minerva McGonagall de la situation.

Une trentaine de secondes, répondit Harry. J'ai transplané directement dans son bureau…

Il y eut quelques exclamations d'indignation.

Vous avez transplané ? demanda Jonas Johnson.

Oui.

Je croyais…

Le but de ces procès n'est pas de recevoir une leçon de transplanage mais d'établir le déroulement précis des faits, coupa Scrimgeour, et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant.

Euh oui, ensuite, quelle a été la réaction de Minerva McGonagall ? demanda Jonas Johnson.

Elle ne m'a pas cru immédiatement, mais j'ai insisté, et en quelques minutes, elle s'était débrouillée pour informer tout le monde.

Mrs Chourave, en ce qui vous concerne, vous pensez que la réaction a été assez rapide ? demanda-t-il encore.

Oui, très, répondit-elle d'une voix forte et chaleureuse. Minerva a fait du bon boulot ! Et puis, le tout nous a été confirmé par le professeur Hagrid qui était dans la forêt et qui a aperçu l'armée de créatures.

Bien, nous allons l'interroger, annonça Jonas Johnson. S'il vous plaît, demandez à Mr Rubeus Hagrid de venir.

Un sorcier qui attendait sur le palier d'en haut sortit et revint quelques instants après accompagné d'Hagrid qui dut se baisser pour passer sous la porte.

Il descendit les escaliers à grands pas qui firent résonner le sol.

Bonsoir, vous confirmez que vous êtes Rubeus Hagrid, professeur à Poudlard.

Oui, tonna Hagrid qui se tenait au centre de la salle, face à Scrimgeour.

Bien, nous voulions vous demander ce que vous avez vu et fait lorsque vous vous êtes aperçu que des Mangemorts et une armée de créatures attaquait l'école ?

Je me promenais dans la montagne, lorsque j'ai vu l'armée de créatures. A ce moment-là j'étais avec Graup…

Qui est Graup ? demanda Jonas.

C'est mon frère, il était avec moi…

Ah, dans ce cas, nous devrions peut-être le convoquer.

Je pense que l'on aura des problèmes de _taille_, répondit Scrimgeour. Ce n'est pas la peine, Hagrid saura très bien nous expliquer tout.

Et puis je pense qu'il aurait eu peur de venir ici, vous comprenez, il ne parle pas encore très bien, et il paniquerait si on lui posait des questions, il est tellement timide…

Euh oui, donc revenons à notre sujet, vous êtes retournés à Poudlard ensuite, c'est ça ?

Oui, mais d'abord, Graup a tué un Nundu qui l'avait repéré.

Oh ! s'exclamèrent plusieurs sorciers dans la salle.

Un Nundu ? Par la barbe de Merlin ! s'exclama Scrimgeour.

Oui, il l'a jeté d'une falaise, il ne craignait pas son souffle, heureusement.

Heureusement en effet, ça aurait été une catastrophe… répondit Scrimgeour. Bien, lors de votre arrivée au château ?

J'ai décrit l'armée… des Détraqueurs, une Manticore…

Très bien, merci… on viendra à nouveau vous chercher en cas de besoin, annonça Scrimgeour.

Il y eut un silence puis Scrimgeour reprit la parole.

Ensuite, rien d'important ne s'est passé jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'armée. L'ensemble des Aurors et des professeurs s'est préparé selon l'organisation prévue. Aucune erreur de fonctionnement n'a été détectée. Nous allons passer ce moment pour évoquer comment les Détraqueurs ont été repoussés. Il se trouve qu'à ce moment-là, une grande partie des Aurors était témoin de la scène, cependant, l'acteur principal est Harry Potter. Je cède la parole à Jonas Johnson.

Le Magenmagot doit savoir quel sortilège vous a permis de repousser un millier de Détraqueurs, cela fait partie des procédures obligatoires.

Harry réfléchit, après tout, il pouvait dire quel était ce sortilège.

C'est un sortilège qui n'a pas de nom… je connais seulement la formule, _enmageznem_.

Il y eut un silence.

La parole est donnée à Valerion Dombillis, expert en théories de Magie.

Merci, répondit Valerion, un vieil homme chauve à la longue barbe qui se leva pas loin derrière Scrimgeour.

Tout le monde se retourna pour l'écouter parler.

Hum, c'est un sortilège disons… complètement oublié et irréalisable par quelqu'un de normal. Seriez-vous sorcier primaire ? demanda-t-il à Harry.

Oui, répondit Harry.

Voilà qui peut tout expliquer.

Qu'est-ce qu'un sorcier primaire ? demanda Scrimgeour.

C'est un sorcier qui a un don particulier et qui est capable d'exploiter les rayonnements les plus infimes de la Magie pour les utiliser et en quelque sorte augmenter sa Magie. Un tel sortilège n'est pas réalisable par quelqu'un de normal. Juste une question, comment l'avez-vous appris ?

C'est Albus Dumbledore qui me l'a appris, répondit Harry.

Très bien, évidemment, vous n'auriez pu le trouver nulle part ailleurs.

Merci Mr Dombillis, répondit Scrimgeour. Très bien, en tous cas, il est d'une efficacité redoutable. Mr Potter, en réagissant ainsi, vous avez repoussé l'ensemble des Détraqueurs, dont le nombre était estimé à un millier. Je propose donc de vous honorer en vous remettant une seconde fois l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe.

La salle éclata en applaudissements et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Encore une fois, vous avez tous les remerciements de la communauté magique. Ensuite, vous vous êtes évanoui, et vous êtes revenu après environ une dizaine de minutes, il me semble ?

Oui, Hermione et Ron m'ont fait prendre un chocolat chaud que Dobby s'est occupé de préparer. Et puis il a aussi utilisé la Magie des elfes pour me réveiller.

D'accord, ensuite, vous êtes revenu et il semblait que vous sachiez parfaitement comment vaincre ces créatures, comme si vous vous étiez préparé, c'est ce qu'indique le rapport que j'ai, demanda Jonas.

En fait, répondit Scrimgeour, épargnant à Harry une réponse délicate, Mr Potter m'avait déjà fait part de ses craintes concernant Voldemort, il s'imaginait qu'il attaquerait de manière plus forte et je suppose qu'il a dû rechercher dans les journaux par exemple des informations sur les créatures magiques utilisées par Voldemort.

Il me semble que Voldemort n'a jamais utilisé de Chimères ou de Moremplis, rétorqua Jonas.

Certes, mais je suppose que ce sont des créatures que vous avez étudiées à Poudlard – de manière théorique bien sûr – et que vous connaissez leurs points faibles.

Oui, répondit Harry, la Chimère craint beaucoup le poison et les…

Merci, merci, coupa Scrimgeour. Donc, encore une fois nous allons avancer, puisque vous vous êtes occupé de quasiment tout. Vous avez combattu plusieurs trolls, deux Eruptifs, une Manticore – qui vous a d'ailleurs blessé –, et puis les Aurors et les professeurs se sont chargés des créatures restantes. Nous en arrivons à un évènement intéressant, et pour cela, nous allons demander à Mrs Bett de venir témoigner.

Il y eut une attente rompue par un objet volant non identifié qui vola dans les airs au-dessus des membres du Magenmagot.

Enfin, Mrs Bett atterrit – avec douceur pour une fois – au milieu de l'espace libre, au centre de la salle.

Ahaha ! Vous vouliez m'interroger !

Certes, répondit Rufus.

Ok, Ruru, vas-y, pose tes questions !

Harry avait du mal à se retenir de rire, décidément, même pendant les situations les plus sérieuses, Mrs Bett était incapable de se tenir. En fait, elle était totalement opposée à McGonagall et Harry se demandait comme elles avaient pu être amies.

Au contraire, certains membres du Magenmagot étaient indignés.

S'il vous plaît, c'est un procès qui nécessite un interrogatoire sérieux… intervint Jonas Johnson.

Hihi, vivent les chauves-souris avant tout ! Allez-y, vous pouvez m'interroger !

Elle sourit en laissant apparaître ses dents qui étaient presque toutes cassées.

Bien, merci. Nous voudrions connaître un peu plus les circonstances de la mort de Bellatrix Lestrange, demanda Scrimgeour.

Héhéhé, bien sûr, c'est une question importante. Il fallait être précis ! Vous savez, quand j'étais attrapeuse, je fonçais et puis je me contentai du vif d'or ! Mais là, j'ai fait fort ! Vous pensez que j'ai une chance d'être acceptée dans l'équipe nationale ?

Euh, Roselyne, répondit Scrimgeour sur un ton amical, ce serait en effet, disons, _comique_, mais on en parlera une autre fois et si vous le souhaitez, je proposerai votre candidature en expliquant vos exploits… mais s'il vous plaît, répondez sérieusement à la question.

Oui, et bien je volais sur mon balai quand j'ai heurté quelque chose, je n'y ai pas fait attention au début ! Et puis en revenant, la tête était plantée dans le balai… j'ai même pas vu qu'on venait vers moi.

Bien, n'avez-vous vraiment rien aperçu ou entendu, je veux dire, pensez-vous que Bellatrix aurait pu être accompagnée à cet instant par d'autres Mangemorts sur les balais.

Sûrement, répondit Mrs Bett, mais je n'ai rien vu ni entendu.

Bellatrix a-t-elle dit quelque chose en mourrant ? demanda Jonas Johnson.

Je pense qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps, répondit Scrimgeour.

Vous nous confirmez donc qu'il n'y a pas eu combat ? demanda Johnson.

Ah ben non, mais j'aurais préféré, un combat dans les airs, je lui aurais fait disparaître son balai, hihihi !

Bien, merci…

Je pense que l'on peut vous remettre l'Ordre de Merlin, troisième classe étant donnée la façon de faire.

Il y eut quelques protestations parmi les membres du Magenmagot.

_Hum_.

Oui Mr Johnson, dit Scrimgeour.

La loi interdit de tuer lorsque l'on n'est pas attaqué. Et il se trouve que Mrs Bett n'était pas en situation de danger puisque Mrs Lestrange n'avait pas l'intention de l'attaquer… du point de vue de la loi, nous ne pouvons pas remettre cet Ordre de Merlin.

Bien, je comprends, répondit Scrimgeour. Dans ce cas, nous allons vous laisser…

Justement, en tuant Mrs Lestrange, Mrs Bett a enfreint la loi. Cependant, étant donné qu'il s'agit d'un acte involontaire, et qui plus est sur un Mangemort, les faits ne sont pas considérés comme graves…

Il faut préciser que les faits se sont déroulés au cœur d'une situation de combat, Mrs Bett a agi en pensant avant tout à sa survie, dit Scrimgeour.

Je ne crois pas, répondit Johnson. D'après les dossiers que j'ai constitués, les faits se sont déroulés pendant une situation de pause…

Faux ! coupa Scrimgeour. Mrs Bett a agi dans l'urgence pour aller vérifier que les dragons ne s'étaient pas échappés, ce qui constituait une situation d'urgence. Demandons à nos autres témoins ce qu'ils en pensent. Professeur Chourave. La situation était-elle paisible à cet instant.

Oh non ! intervint le professeur Chourave. Nous étions dans une situation délicate, nous étions dans le parc, et vulnérables. Mrs Bett s'est dévouée pour mesurer les risques d'attaque afin de pouvoir rentrer au château.

Merci, Mr Potter.

Oui, nous n'étions pas sûrs d'avoir vaincu toutes les créatures, et nous savions que les Mangemorts finiraient par venir. On ne savait pas comment et il fallait rapidement le savoir pour savoir si on devait les attendre ici ou rentrer au château…

Très bien, encore un témoignage de Mr Tilius, pouvez-vous nous confirmer qu'à cet instant, les Aurors n'avaient aucune connaissance de la progression des Mangemorts.

A cet instant, en effet, nous n'avions aucune connaissance de la progression des Mangemorts. De notre côté, la muraille ayant été détruite, alors que des Aurors y étaient postés, il nous fallait savoir si personne n'était en danger à cause des dragons. Une partie des Aurors était en train d'aller vérifier, j'en faisais partie. Les autres étaient dans le parc, avec Mr Potter et Mrs Chourave, ils les ont accompagné dans la lutte contre l'armée de créatures, ne connaissant pas les risques qu'ils encourraient à rester dans le parc.

Bien, je pense que l'ensemble de ces témoignages justifie la situation d'urgence dans laquelle se trouvait Mrs Bett. Nous pouvons comprendre qu'elle n'ait pas fait attention à ce qu'il y avait devant elle. Qui est pour que les charges soient abandonnées ?

Harry leva la main mais le professeur Chourave lui dit de la baisser, en effet, seuls les membres du Magenmagot pouvaient voter.

Evidemment, une grande partie de la salle avait levé la main.

Qui est pour que Mrs Bett soit condamnée pour cette mort ?

Une dizaine de sorciers levèrent la main, et Scrimgeour eux une exclamation de dédain.

Bien sûr, les charges sont abandonnées, rien ne peut vous accuser. Cependant, nous ne pouvons pas officiellement vous remercier. Continuons nos interrogatoires. Mrs Bett, vous pouvez disposer, mais restez au Ministère, et faites attention de ne pas vous faire mal sur votre bal…

Mrs Bett s'était déjà envolée en s'écriant « vivent les chauves-souris, hihihi ! »

Ensuite, reprit Scrimgeour, les Aurors sont immédiatement montés en haut de la tour d'astronomie, c'est cela, Mr Tilius ?

Tout à fait, sachant que les Mangemorts envisageaient d'attaquer par les airs, nous sommes montés en haut de la tour d'astronomie, la seule entrée possible, qui était d'ailleurs verrouillée.

N'est-ce pas une erreur, puisque la porte était verrouillée ? demanda Johnson.

Cela fait partie des consignes qu'avaient reçu les Aurors, indiqua Stridus Shiner qui prenait la parole pour la première fois. Ils avaient pour consignes de ne pas hésiter à attaquer les Mangemorts s'ils s'approchaient de trop près en cas d'attaque. Les consignes ont été parfaitement respectées.

D'accord, et le rapport ne mentionne la présence d'aucun Mangemort… mais de Harry Potter en haut de la tour d'astronomie, comment y êtes-vous monté ? demanda Johnson.

En transplanant, répondit Harry.

Et lorsque les Aurors sont arrivés, vous les avez prévenu que vous avez neutralisé trois Mangemorts, c'est bien cela ?

Oui, Torsky, Ragher et Slepty.

Comment pouvez-vous connaître leurs noms alors que ces Mangemorts n'étaient pas sur la liste du Ministère avant cette attaque ? demanda Johnson.

Parce que nous avons discuté en combattant, répondit Harry. Je voulais savoir qui ils étaient donc je les interrogés.

Tout en combattant ?

Oui.

Pouvez-vous nous décrire le combat ? demanda Stridus Shiner, comme aucun Auror n'était présent, nous avons des lacunes dans nos enquêtes. Cela pourra nous permettra de peut-être mieux connaître ces trois Mangemorts.

Oui, j'aurai quelque chose d'important à propos de cela à dire tout à l'heure. Mais d'abord, je vais décrire le combat. Je suis allé neutraliser les dragons et les trolls qui combattaient quand je me suis fait repérer par ces trois Mangemorts. Ils ont voulu me tuer mais comme je l'ai déjà dit j'ai voulu connaître leur identité, donc j'ai fait duré le combat. J'ai ensuite Raidéfléxé Ragher et Torsky. Mais j'ai continué de discuter avec Slepty, car j'ai senti qu'il avait des choses importantes à dire.

Quelles choses importantes ? demanda Johnson.

Je le dirai après, répondit Harry. Ensuite, Rogue est arrivé…

Rogue ! s'exclama Scrimgeour.

Tout le monde s'était tu.

Je vous demande pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit ? demanda Shiner d'une voix forte.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurai plus dit que pour les autres Mangemorts…

Le Ministère n'était pas au courant de la venue de Rogue à ce moment-là, nous pensions qu'il n'était arrivé que plus tard. Tout cela est essentiel pour la recherche de Voldemort ! s'exclama Shiner. C'est le genre d'éléments dont le Ministère doit être informé rapidement !

C'est quoi le rapport avec Voldemort ? demanda Harry.

Nous pensons que Severus Rogue a une place essentielle auprès de Voldemort, et qu'il lui sert de sorte de confident !

Il fallait me le dire, coupa Harry.

Il savait très bien tout cela, mais il ne devait surtout pas le révéler, et il disait cela, comme si ce n'était que la vérité.

Ensuite ? demanda Scrimgeour. Vous avez combattu Rogue.

J'ai d'abord fait taire Ragher et Torsky, parce qu'ils ne cessaient de se plaindre et que je ne voulais pas qu'ils perturbent mon combat contre Rogue. Je crois que je les ai stupéfixés, dit Harry faisant semblant de réfléchir.

Oui, mais ce n'est pas important, ensuite ! pressa Scrimgeour.

J'ai combattu Rogue… ah non, d'abord, Rogue a stupéfixé Slepty, pour une raison que je vous expliquerai après. Et ensuite nous avons combattu, mais Rogue a fini par prendre la fuite alors que j'allais le dominer.

Il est parti ! s'étonna Kingsley.

Oui, il a fui en courant après m'avoir envoyé un sortilège bizarre qui m'a engourdi… je n'ai pas pu le rattraper ensuite.

Bien, et que s'est-il passé avec Slepty ? demanda Scrimgeour.

Maintenant, je peux le dire. J'ai utilisé la légilimancie pour interroger ce Mangemort – c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai appris son nom –, après avoir senti qu'il avait bon fond. Et je me suis rendu compte qu'il était terrifié par ce qu'il faisait, qu'il regrettait d'être au service de Voldemort. C'est pour cela que nous avons discuté, pendant que Torsky et Ragher écoutaient. Et au bout d'un moment, j'ai réussi à lui faire avouer qu'il regrettait d'être au service de Voldemort. Il était effondré. C'est là que Rogue est arrivé, et que Slepty a tenté de tuer Rogue, mais il l'a stupéfixé avant qu'il ne bouge car il était trop choqué. Ensuite, j'ai stupéfixé Ragher et Torsky car ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler à Rogue pour lui dire de me tuer rapidement sans parler. En fait, Rogue a ensuite critiqué mon père, et a dit qu'il était heureux qu'il soit mort, ce qu'il a toujours fait.

Bien, vous nous avez apporté des éléments importants. Nous devons absolument interroger les trois Mangemorts pour savoir ce qu'il en est. Concernant Slepty, nous allons certainement utiliser le Veritaserum pour nous assurer que ce que vous dites est vrai et que vous n'avez pas été trompé. Ensuite, nous déciderons de ce qu'il en est. S'il vous plait, veuillez apporter le Veritaserum, et faire venir les Mangemorts Torsky, Ragher et Slepty.


	61. Sous Veritaserum

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 61 : SOUS VERITASERUM**

Le silence était pesant dans la salle. On voyait que la révélation de Harry avait profondément troublé le Magenmagot. Certains semblaient réfléchir, alors que d'autres ne semblaient pas y croire. Quant à Scrimgeour, il consultait les dossiers pour y relire les informations sur Slepty. Johnson observait Harry, l'air suspicieux, mais ce dernier se contentait de fixer la barre en bois devant lui.

On entendit des cliquetis métalliques et cinq Aurors firent leur apparition par la porte en-dessous des escaliers. Ils allèrent se placer totalement à l'opposé de cette porte et tendirent leur baguette magique vers l'entrée, alors que les trois Mangemorts enchaînés faisaient leur apparition, encadrés par d'autres Aurors.

Le sorcier avec lequel Scrimgeour avait discuté avant qu'ils entrent dans la salle pointa sa baguette magique au plafond et une grande cage en bois et en fer descendit lentement pour enfermer les trois Mangemorts. Torsky et Ragher étaient déchaînés, et Slepty semblait terrifié.

Il parcourut la salle à la recherche d'un soutien, et Harry lui adressa un sourire qui le réconforta. Torsky s'agita soudainement et se jeta sur Slepty malgré les chaînes, lui mordant l'épaule aussi fort qu'il put. Cependant, les Aurors ne réagirent pas et l'épaule de Slepty se mit à saigner, répandant une grosse flaque au sol.

Jonas Johnson reprit la parole.

Bien, John Karl Torsk…

LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES VAINCRA !! s'exclama Torsky, coupant Johnson.

Celui-ci se tut et attendit que le calme revienne alors qu'un Auror le bâillonnait.

Bien, vous allez répondre par un signe de la tête, êtes-vous bien John Karl Torsky.

Torsky le regarda d'un regard noir, et il se mit à s'agiter brutalement, donnant un coup de pied à l'Auror qui était à côté de lui.

Hum, supposons que oui. Ensuite, reprit-il, s'adressant à Ragher, êtes-vous bien Colin Max Ragher ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et observa autour de lui, cherchant une issue éventuelle pour s'échapper. Mais c'eût été inutile à cause du grand nombre d'Aurors.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement.

Et il bondit, poussant plusieurs Aurors, et emmenant avec lui Torsky et Slepty.

En un instant, il était au sol, raide comme un piquet, après qu'un éclair rouge eût jailli de la baguette de chacun des Aurors qui étaient en face d'eux, à la droite de Harry.

Bien, nous n'allons pas perdre de temps et je demande l'utilisation du Veritaserum. Est-ce que quelqu'un y est opposé ?

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, dont un que Harry reconnut, cet homme s'était déjà prononcé pour qu'il ait des sanctions lors de son audience disciplinaire il y a maintenant un peu plus de deux ans.

Monsieur Kerkerk, pourriez-vous nous expliquer les raisons de votre refus ? demanda Johnson.

L'homme se leva, quelques rangs au-dessus de Scrimgeour et Johnson, il avait les cheveux noirs et un grand nez qui surmontait une longue moustache. Il prit un air important et parcourut l'assemblée de ses petits yeux noirs, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, le regard moqueur.

Oui, je m'oppose à l'utilisation du Veritaserum en vertu des principes fondamentaux de notre communauté magique, dit-il d'une voix douce mais forte.

Expliquez, dit Scrimgeour.

Vous savez comme moi que tous les hommes ont le droit d'être traités avec dignité, et que l'utilisation du Veritaserum les aliène, c'est un moyen de leur faire dire ce que l'on veut qu'il dise.

Ceci est faux, rétorqua Johnson, il a été établi que le Veritaserum ne fait qu'obliger une personne à parler et qu'elle ne dit en aucun cas ce que l'on veut lui faire dire. Je demande à monsieur Dombillis de rappeler les résultats des études menées par le Département des Mystères sur les pouvoirs du Veritaserum.

Le sorcier se leva à nouveau et donna des explications :

Il a été établi que le Veritaserum n'avait aucun autre effet que d'obliger à dire la vérité en empêchant à la personne d'exercer son esprit critique, c'est-à-dire qu'elle dira exactement ce qui s'est passé, sans pouvoir occulter ou modifier certains éléments. Cela a été vérifié et montré à l'aide d'une étude approfondie du mécanisme de fonctionnement de cette potion. Je suis formel, le Veritaserum ne fait pas dire à une personne ce qu'on veut lui faire dire. Son utilisation est tout à fait légale dans le cadre de l'interrogation de Mangemorts.

Bien, avec ces éléments, nous pouvons voter pour savoir si nous pouvons utiliser le Veritaserum dans ce cas, annonça Johnson.

Une écrasante majorité de membres du Magenmagot leva la main et un Auror ouvrit un flacon de Veritaserum qu'il fit boire à chacun des trois Mangemorts, alors qu'ils étaient tenus fermement par plusieurs autres Aurors.

Parfait, dit Johnson, nous allons donc pouvoir poser nos questions, êtes-vous bien John Karl Torsky, Colin Max Ragher et Denis Oswald Slepty ?

Tous les trois acquiescèrent.

Mr Torsky, que pouvez-vous me dire de Mr Slepty ?

Le traître, il doit être puni ! Il a voulu tuer Rogue, celui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres préfère ! Il est allié avec Potter.

Ragher, que pensez-vous de Slepty ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tuera ! Rien ne peut contrer ses plans et personne ne peut le trahir !

Quand avez-vous découvert la trahison ?

Le soir de l'attaque, nous combattions Potter lorsqu'il a commencé à faire ami-ami… nous aurions gagné et le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait tué Harry Potter sans cette infâme trahison…

En quoi cela vous aurait-il aidé ? Je veux dire, si Slepty n'avait pas changé d'avis ?

Rogue aurait pu neutraliser Potter mais Slepty a tenter de le tuer et Potter a pu reprendre l'avantage, ensuite, j'ai été stupéfixé par Potter !

Mr Slepty, pourquoi avez-vous soudain changé d'avis ? D'après les éléments de l'enquête, vous aviez l'intention de tuer Potter en début du combat.

Oui, répondit Slepty d'une voix tremblotante. Je comptais le tuer pour obéir au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais cela me faisait peur, je savait que c'était un acte horrible… dès que je suis entré à son service, je me suis rendu compte que ce qu'il me demandait de faire était horrible, il m'aurait tué si j'avais pris la fuite… j'y ai réfléchi, je craignais pour ma vie… et puis Potter m'a fait comprendre à quel point il était important que je rompe avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son armée, même si je devais risquer ma vie… protégez-moi !

Mr Potter, qu'avez-vous dit en particulier ?

Je lui ai juste dit qu'il faisait des choses qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire pour quelqu'un qui ne s'intéressait pas à lui et qui le torturerait par la suite.

Mr Slepty, êtes-vous prêt à collaborer totalement avec les Aurors et le Ministère de la Magie ?

Oui.

Etes-vous prêt à révéler tout ce que vous savez sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Oui.

Slepty avait l'air misérable, Harry pouvait voir à quoi il ressemblait, alors qu'il n'avait pas pu le voir lorsqu'il était sous sa cape de Mangemort.

Il était chauve sur le dessus du crâne et avait quelques cheveux blonds frisés sur l'arrière de la tête. Il n'était pas jeune et devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années.

Harry trouvait que sa description physique correspondait bien avec ce qu'il avait pu sentir lorsqu'il était entré dans son esprit : un homme qui manquait de confiance en lui, à l'apparence faible, mais un homme bon.

Mr Slepty, vous êtes désormais soumis à la décision du Magenmagot quant à votre jugement. Cependant, une protection sera mise en place pour assurer votre sécurité. Je demande au Magenmagot de voter si Mr Slepty peut passer d'accusé de catégorie à accusé de catégorie . Qui est d'accord ?

Tous les sorciers du Magenmagot levèrent la main, et Slepty adressa un sourire à Harry, alors que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

Mr Slepty, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que le Magenmagot a abandonné les charges de catégorie contre vous. Vous serez interrogé ultérieurement dans le cadre de ces procès afin de nous apporter éventuellement de nouveaux éléments.

Slepty fut emmené par deux Aurors alors que les deux autres Mangemorts étaient restés dans la cage au centre de la pièce.

Mr Ragher, quel mission vous avait donnée Voldemort lorsque vous avez rencontré Harry Potter ?

Nous devions inspecter la muraille à la recherche d'un éventuel moyen d'entrer dans le château…

Et où était Voldemort à ce moment-là ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il était dans le parc pour vous donner les ordres, ou est-ce que vous communiquiez d'une autre manière ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Nous le rejoignions là-bas pour recevoir les ordres.

Qu'attendait-il ?

Le but de la mission était de capturer Harry Potter par tous les moyens possibles, il était convaincu que si nous unissions toutes nos forces, nous réussirions. Mais il voulait faire vite et ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que les fois précédentes et le tuer dès qu'on lui apporterait.

Il ne voulait pas venir lui-même ? demanda Johnson.

Non, je crois qu'il ne veut pas se montrer.

Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas, nous ne faisons qu'obéir aux ordres ! Seuls Rogue et Jigger savent !

Jigger ?

Le nouveau…

Donnez des détails.

C'est un des Mangemorts les plus récents, mais il est avec Rogue le plus proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est eux qui l'ont soigné après l'attaque, et lorsque Potter avait pénétré l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Pensez-vous que c'est la personne qui a participé à l'attaque du Ministère ?

Je ne suis pas au courant…

C'est vrai, on vous rappellera plus tard à propos de cette affaire. Emmenez-le. Maintenant, Mr Torsky…

Quelques uns des Aurors l'emmenèrent, laissant Torsky seul devant le Magenmagot.

Vous avez tenté de tuer Harry Potter, c'est bien cela ?

Oui, mais je dois être puni pour cela, le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait être le seul à avoir l'honneur de pouvoir le tuer, il me punira…

Je ne crois pas qu'il vous punira puisqu'il sera arrêté bien avant de pouvoir vous revoir… Mr Potter, pouvez-vous confirmer que Mr Torsky a tenté de vous tuer.

Oui, répondit Harry.

De quelle manière ?

En fait, Torsky a fait le sortilège Doloris, et Ragher l'Avada Kedavra, enfin, ils ont tenté…

Merci, cela sera pris en compte lors du jugement.

Mr Tilius, pourriez-vo… euh, vous pouvez retirer Torsky… je disais, Mr Tilius, que faisaient les Aurors pendant que Mr Potter combattait ces trois Mangemorts ?

Je ne sais pas exactement à quel moment cela correspond, mais je peux vous dire que nous étions occupés à lutter contre les Mangemorts qui avaient réussi à entrer dans le château, certains semblaient avoir échappé à notre contrôle, plusieurs troupes avaient été envoyées dans tous les couloirs du château, et pour prévenir aussi les Quatre Aigles.

Les Mangemorts ont-il été rattrapés ?

Nous ne savions pas vraiment combien ils étaient, en fait, certains avaient réussi à passer alors que nous combattions les autres, l'entrée du château avait été défoncée par le, le, rhinocéros…

L'Eruptif, souffla Harry.

Ah oui, euh l'Eruptif, et donc nous ne pouvions pas contrôler l'entrée du château autant que le plan le prévoyait.

Et donc les Mangemorts ont-il été capturés ?

Euh oui, grâce à Harry Potter.

Mr Potter ?

Après avoir terminé de m'occuper de Torsky et Ragher, je suis rentré le plus rapidement possible au château et j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait personne dans le Hall d'entrée. Alors je suis monté dans les étages pour chercher où étaient mes amis, et je les ai trouvés en train de combattre Augustus Rookwood et Rabastan Lestrange.

Et quelques Aurors sont arrivés, expliqua James Tilius, alors tous les autres sont redescendus, nous avions reçu une alerte à l'entrée du château.

Mr Potter, qu'avez-vous fait ensuite ? demanda Johnson.

Je suis monté sur la tour d'astronomie pour m'assurer que les Mangemorts n'entreraient pas par là, et puis j'ai entendu les détonations dans le hall d'entrée, alors je suis redescendu et il y avait une grande bataille.

Très bien, merci, je vois qu'il n'y a aucune divergence entre les témoignages, jusqu'ici, le déroulement de l'attaque est très clair, tant mieux. Nous jugerons ensuite les Mangemorts qui ont été impliqués dans la bataille ayant entraîné la mort de trois personnes. Continuons par ce qui s'est ensuite produit dans la Forêt Interdite. Nous n'avons pour l'instant appris que vous avez affronté plusieurs Mangemorts avant d'affronter Voldemort. Etant donné que celui-ci ne sera pas là pour témoigner, nous vous demandons de dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité. Mr Brown, prenez soin de ne rien oublier dans vos notes.

Oui Monsieur.

Mr Potter, nous vous attendons.

Le silence était pesant dans la salle. Tous les membres du Magenmagot regardaient Harry avec insistance, attendant son récit.

Hum, certains Mangemorts ont tenté de s'échapper, je les ai suivi pour les en empêcher, ils étaient six… menés par Rodolphus Lestrange. Il a tenté de me tuer lorsqu'il a appris la mort de sa femme, mais finalement, je les ai tous stupéfixé, c'est alors qu'une voix glaciale a parlé, venant de la forêt. C'était Voldemort.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui mais cela ne le gênait pas, il se contentait de raconter.

Il est alors apparu et nous avons combattu, c'était très serré, il a utilisé des maléfices que je ne connaissais pas mais j'ai réussi à résister et puis je l'ai affaibli grâce à la légilimancie. Il s'est alors évanoui et je me suis assuré qu'il ne se relèverait pas… j'ai ensuite transplané en haut de la tour d'astronomie pour voir ce qui s'y passait car il y avait la Marque des Ténèbres, mais j'ai entendu des détonations en bas et je suis redescendu, il n'y avait personne dans le Hall, et je les ai retrouvé au troisième étage, ils étaient tous engagés dans un combat acharné, que l'on a gagné rapidement. Le dernier des Mangemorts a ensuite enlevé Giny, voulant donner sa liberté en échange de ma capture, j'ai accepté mais il s'est laissé prendre bêtement à mon piège et je l'ai stupéfixé, j'ai alors prévenu que le corps de Voldemort était devant la forêt et nous y sommes allés, mais il n'était plus là.

Tous continuaient de le fixer, certains le regardaient avec un air suspicieux, dont Jonas Johnson.

Vous êtes-vous assuré qu'il était bien stupéfixé ?

Oui, il était stupéfixé, mentit Harry, l'esprit impénétrable.

Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas amené le corps avec vous ?

Parce que je n'avais pas le temps, pendant ce temps, il y aurait pu avoir d'autres morts ! s'exclama Harry.

Certes, mais vous auriez dû prévenir le Ministère avant, si Vold…

Il était plus important d'aller arrêter les autres Mangemorts, ça n'aurait servi à rien d'attraper Voldemort si on avait laissé les autres Mangemorts en liberté ! Et puis je ne savais pas que quelqu'un qui était stupéfixé pourrait se réveiller !

Je suppose qu'on l'a réanimé, dit Johnson. Etes-vous sûr que les autres Mangemorts étaient bien stupéfixés eux aussi.

Oui, répondit Harry. D'ailleurs, ils étaient là eux aussi lorsque nous y sommes retournés.

Quelqu'un est donc venu par la forêt pour le réveiller et il n'a pas vu les autres, dit Scrimgeour intervenant dans l'interrogatoire. Mr Potter, avez-vous entendu des bruits qui auraient pu annoncer la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans les parages ?

Euh non, sinon j'aurais vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne…

Bien, merci, nous ne pouvons rien conclure pour le moment, mais je pense qu'il est raisonnable de penser que la personne qui a réanimé Voldemort est la même que celle qui a libéré Rogue, expliqua Scrimgeour.

Ce n'est pas certain, nous ne la connaissons pas et il est possible que ce soit un Mangemort très récemment entré au service de Voldemort.

C'est un peu illogique, il ne serait pas entré au service de Voldemort pendant que celui-ci était affecté par ce que lui avait fait Harry.

D'ailleurs, compléta Harry, même si je ne l'avais pas stupéfixé, Voldemort n'aurait pas pu se relever tout seul, lorsque j'ai quitté son esprit, il était comme mort, il ne pensait plus à rien, c'était comme s'il n'avait plus d'esprit…

Mr Dombillis, pouvez-vous interpréter les propos de Mr Potter ? demanda Johnson.

Hum, je ne comprends pas très bien, comment la légilimancie vous a-t-elle permis d'empêcher Voldemort de penser ?

C'est-à-dire que je suis entré dans son esprit…

Certes, c'est le commencement de la légilimancie…

Et puis j'ai pensé très fort à toutes les personnes qu'il a tuées, et à quel point je les aimais, c'est un sentiment qu'il ne supporte pas, l'amour…

Ca a été suffisant pour l'anéantir ? s'étonna Dombillis.

Oui…

Surprenant, peut-être que cela est dû à une prophétie…

Le sous-entendu était clair, Harry était sûr qu'on voulait lui faire dire qu'il était l'Elu. C'est pourquoi il répondit :

Ce n'est pas à cause d'une prophétie, c'est juste que Voldemort n'aime pas l'amour et que j'ai utilisé cette arme pour le battre, si vous voulez me faire dire que je suis l'Elu, vous pourrez toujours attendre !

Merci Mr Potter, annonça Scrimgeour, ce n'est en effet pas l'objet de ces procès. Il est en effet certain que Voldemort n'aime pas le sentiment d'amour, et ne nous attendions pas à ce que cela puisse devenir une arme aussi efficace, il faudra en tenir compte à l'avenir.

Bien, répondit Johnson.

Ensuite, expliqua Scrimgeour, nous avons lancé le plan 17B qui signifie « Voldemort est affaibli et en fuite ». Les Aurors sont donc partis à sa recherche. Mr Tilius…

Oui, c'est exactement ça, une bonne partie des Aurors ont été envoyés à sa recherche dans les montagnes et c'est là qu'on a rencontré Dursley… c'était terrible, nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de réagir.

Un Auror a pourtant pu venir nous prévenir… je pense que nous devrions le faire venir pour lui remettre l'Ordre de Merlin, annonça Scrimgeour.

Oui, faites entrer Mr Léonis Melzer.

Il y eut quelques instants d'attente et enfin, l'Auror que Harry avait vu le jour de l'attaque, entra. Il n'avait plus le même air terrifié que lorsqu'il avait prévenu de l'arrivée de Pétunia, mais il ne semblait pas très à l'aise non plus ici.

Bonjour Mr Melzer, nous allons vous poser d'abord quelques questions. Il semblerait que vous ayez vu Dursley anéantir tous les Aurors, de quelle manière a-t-elle fait cela ? demanda Johnson.

Je ne savais pas qu'on pourrait faire ça, répondit Léonis Melzer. Il y a eu de gros éclairs… un mélange de rose et de gris, et puis ils sont tous tombés d'un coup, et Pétunia s'est mise à avancer vers le château, je n'ai pas regardé s'ils allaient se relever, et j'ai couru par la Forêt pour passer devant elle et donner l'alerte avant qu'elle ne surprenne ceux qui étaient au château.

Merci, et vous avez prévenu directement Mr Scrimgeour. Heureusement, les Aurors ont tous pu être guéris à l'Hôpital Ste-Mangouste, il semblait que cette blessure n'était pas grave, d'après les guérisseurs. Heureusement, ils sont tous sortis indemnes. Les experts ont pensé qu'il devait s'agir d'une association de deux maléfices.

Pour avoir prévenu rapidement le Ministère du danger, ce qui nous a permis d'éviter un terrible drame, nous vous remettons l'Ordre de Merlin, deuxième classe. Cela récompense votre aide et votre dévouement pour la communauté magique.

Tous applaudirent longuement, Melzer était très ému, il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une telle récompense.

Très bien, Mr Potter, vous avez ensuite décidé d'aller affronter Mrs Dursley seul, et vous avez conseillé à Mr le Ministre de laisser des Aurors dans tous les lieux publics magiques, c'est cela.

Oui, Voldemort aurait pu…

Merci, merci, je comprends parfaitement, je voulais juste une confirmation. C'était en effet une sage décision même si cela comportait quelques risques. Vous avez donc combattu Dursley, mais comme vous vous êtes évanoui, nous ne pouvons plus vous poser de questions. Pourriez-vous faire entrer nos autres témoins, Mrs Granger, Mr Londubat, Mrs Lovegood et Mr et Mrs Weasley.

Il y eut un petit moment d'attente et tous les cinq entrèrent. Le vigile les conduisit jusqu'au centre de la salle, où la cage avait été relevée.

Cinq fauteuils apparurent et ils s'assirent, dos à Harry.

Ce dernier redoutait un peu ce qu'allaient dire les autres, surtout Neville et Ron qui n'avaient pas l'air très à l'aise. En revanche, il faisait totalement confiance à Hermione.

Bien, nous arrivons à un point sensible de l'affaire, annonça Johnson en tournant une page du dossier qu'il avait devant lui. Donc, il semblerait que Mrs Dursley et Mr Potter se soient évanouis en même temps, c'est cela ?

Personne ne savait à qui s'adressait Johnson et celui-ci leva finalement la tête, s'étonnant de l'absence de réponse.

Euh, vous pouvez tous parler…

Oui, en effet, répondit Hermione, lorsqu'on s'est tous relevés, ils étaient tous les deux évanouis, et si Harry s'était évanoui d'abord, Pétunia…

Mrs Dursley…

Euh oui, elle en aurait profité !

D'accord, qu'avez-vous fait lorsque vous avez vu cela ?

Nous avons prévenu Mme Pomfresh pour qu'elle vienne soigner Harry, on l'a conduit à l'infirmerie. Et en attendant, on a surveillé Pét… euh Dursley… on espérait que des Aurors arrivent, et puis elle s'est réveillée et on a tout fait pour la neutraliser, mais sans Harry, c'était impossible ! Elle a commencé à torturer McGonagall, c'était horrible, et on a dû la conduire à Harry… mais c'est alors que Mr Dumbledore est arriv…

Hum, voilà justement ce qui est le plus intéressant. Pourriez-vous nous expliquer comment il a fait pour arriver ici sans être vu ?

Je ne sais pas, mais avec le château grand ouvert, il n'a pas dû avoir beaucoup de mal à entrer, non ?

Certes, mais je voulais plutôt savoir à pourquoi il savait qu'il y avait une attaque à ce moment-là… je suis persuadé que quelqu'un l'a prévenu…

Vous devez savoir mieux que nous, nous étions en train de combattre Pétunia, ce n'est pas nous qui surveillons les communications, rétorqua Hermione avec une assurance incroyable face au Magenmagot.

Pourtant, il a semblé que Ronald Weasley a disparu un instant…

Il était à l'infirmerie, en train d'aller chercher Harry, c'est moi qui lui avait dit d'y aller !

Je croyais que Harry était évanoui, dit Johnson.

Certes, mais si Harry se réveillait, son aide n'aurait pas été de refus !

Etes-vous au courant que Mr Dumbledore nous a envoyé une salade en guise de réponse à sa convocation au procès ? demanda Johnson.

Euh non, pourquoi vous a-t-il envoyé une salade ? demanda Hermione faisant semblant d'être étonnée…

Merci, ça n'a rien d'amusant, connaissez-vous Mr Dumbledore.

Oui, répondit Hermione à la surprise générale. Mais de nom seulement…

Harry fut soulagé, il avait cru un instant que Hermione allait faire une gaffe. Cela avait eu pour effet de déstabiliser complètement Johnson.

Son frère en avait déjà parlé un peu…

Et vous, Mr Potter ? demanda Johnson.

Pareil, mais j'aimerais bien le connaître.

Il ne vaut mieux pas, c'est un homme dangereux, activement recherché par le Ministère.

Ah oui, comme vous recherchiez aussi Albus Dumbledore ? demanda Harry ironiquement.

Ce n'est pas la même chose, répondit Johnson en rougissant, nous avons la preuve que Mr Abelforth Dumbledore a enfreint la loi à plusieurs reprises… et une nouvelle fois en ne répondant pas à son obligation de témoigner.

Je ne vois pas en quoi il aurait servi à l'enquête, répondit Harry. Hermione vous a déjà décrit tout ce qui s'est passé !

Nous aurions voulu savoir comment il a été prévenu qu'une attaque avait lieu à Poudlard, et pour cela nous supposons que quelqu'un à l'intérieur même de Poudlard l'a prévenu…

C'est possible, répondit Harry, et nous devrions remercier cette personne, car sinon je crois que Pétunia n'aurait pas tué qu'une seule personne.

Johnson était resté silencieux, hésitant à continuer son interrogatoire. Il y avait de nombreux murmures d'approbation dans la salle.

Dans ce cas, nous vous demandons si vous avez des informations concernant l'arrivée de Mr Dumbledore, dit calmement Johnson.

Non, répondit Hermione. Mais nous étions ravis de le rencontrer ce jour-là !

Très bien, merci de votre aide, dit Scrimgeour, mettant fin à cet interrogatoire risqué. Cependant, si jamais vous arrivez à entrer en contact avec Mr Dumbledore autrement que par échange de salades, merci de nous le dire pour qu'il puisse nous apporter son témoignage.

Harry ne put se retenir de rire, et il baissa la tête pour ne pas être vu.

Nous en avons donc terminé pour les évènements importants, nous allons passer au procès individuels de chaque Mangemort. Mr Johnson, je vous laisse faire… ah, vous pouvez raccompagner les jeunes, merci de votre témoignage.

Tous les cinq ressortirent de la salle et Harry adressa un clin d'œil à Hermione pour la féliciter de sa prestation face au Magenmagot.

Pendant plusieurs heures, tous les Mangemorts qui avaient combattu lors de l'attaque et qui avaient été arrêtés défilèrent un à un devant le Magenmagot et certains furent interrogés sous Veritaserum. Tous finirent par avouer qu'ils étaient bien pour Voldemort.

Plusieurs avaient d'abord dit que ce n'était pas de leur faute et qu'ils avaient été forcés mais le Veritaserum avait eu un effet terrible. A part Slepty, aucun ne regrettait ce qu'il avait fait et Harry se dit que l'utilisation du Veritaserum aurait dû venir bien avant, cela aurait évité bien des morts.

Très bien, se réjouit Johnson une fois que tous les Mangemorts furent passés. Ils sont donc tous condamnés à la prison à vie. C'est une belle victoire. L'audience est suspendue, nous reprenons à quatorze heures, la cafétéria est ouverte pour que vous puissiez prendre un repas sur place.

Tous se levèrent et Harry suivit le mouvement. Il retrouva Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna installés autour d'une table de la cafétéria.

Alors ? demanda Ron.

Prison à vie, répondit Harry, pour tous !

C'est super ! s'exclama Hermione.

En tous cas, c'est un endroit sûr, ils ne s'échapperont pas d'ici ! dit Neville.

Oui, il y a des Aurors partout !

Il va se passer quoi pendant l'après-midi ? demanda Ron.

Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry, tous les Aurors ont été jugés. Peut-être qu'ils vous enquêter à propos de l'évasion de Rogue, pour l'instant, ils n'en ont pas parlé du tout. J'aimerais bien savoir un peu plus comment ça s'est passé, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça en liberté !

C'est sûr, dit Hermione.

Il y a quoi à manger ici ? demanda Harry qui était affamé.

Oui, on a regardé les menus, ça ne vaut pas Poudlard, mais ça a l'air bon, dit Ron en expert.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, et Harry finit par lire le dernier numéro du _Chicaneur_ que Luna avait pris avec elle.

Il y avait des articles farfelus, mais évidemment rien de véridique. Cependant, le fait de savoir que des gens pouvaient penser que Voldemort était en fait une femme, comme c'était marqué dans ce journal, détendit Harry avant la reprise des procès.

Rufus ? demanda Hermione au Ministre qui passait par là.

Oui ?

Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Oh, et bien on va à nouveau interroger les Mangemorts pour essayer d'en savoir un peu plus sur l'évasion de Rogue, mais apparemment, aucun d'eux n'était au courant, donc on verra bien ce que l'on peut en tirer, ça peut durer une heure comme ça peut durer jusqu'à ce soir et même cette nuit. Sinon, ce matin, nous n'avons pas dépassé le temps prévu, donc vous pourrez tous rentrer. Sinon, Harry, je ne sais pas si ces procès t'intéressent vraiment, et je ne vais pas te cacher que nous n'aurons pas besoin de toi cette après-midi, donc si jamais tu préfères rentrer à Poudlard, tu le peux. Tu pourras en plus lire un compte-rendu dans le _Londonien _dans quelques jours.

D'accord, répondit Harry, oui, je préfère rentrer.

L'après-midi de cours avait été chargée. Ils avaient eu un cours de travaux pratiques de métamorphoses avec Tonks, qui leur avait fait travailler le Bouclier d'Argent. Harry, de son côté, avait aidé Hermione et Ron à le réussir. Ils n'avaient pas eu de mal car à force de voir Harry le faire, ils avaient compris la technique. Tonks avaient ensuite insisté pour qu'ils revoient les sortilèges de Transfert car ils n'étaient pas encore très bien acquis d'après elle. A la fin du cours, cependant, tous avaient encore fait des progrès, et c'était probablement dû au fait que Tonks était toujours près d'eux car ils n'étaient que les Gryffondor ensemble.

A la plus grande joie de Harry, Tonks n'avait pas posé de questions théoriques et Hermione et Egogonde n'avaient pas pu se livrer à leur guerre. A la fin de l'heure, et à la surprise générale, Tonks n'avait pas donné de devoirs.

Ils avaient ensuite découvert le professeur Grelon. Cette femme avait été Auror de toute évidence. Elle avait quelques grosses cicatrices sur le visage, et avait le regard dur. Ses cheveux gris et longs étaient mal coiffés mais cela allait très bien avec son attitude.

Ne perdons pas de temps et commençons l'entraînement, avait-elle dit d'une voix grave et sèche, sans préambule.

Elle avait fait apparaître au tableau divers instructions et ils s'étaient mis par deux pour pratiquer divers sortilèges et boucliers. Le but était selon elle de leur apprendre à utiliser les sortilèges adéquats pour ne pas perdre de temps en combat. Ils avaient ainsi testé l'efficacité du Charme du Bouclier sur divers sortilèges, et avaient constaté qu'il était très réduit. Ensuite, ils avaient testé le Bouclier d'Argent qu'ils avaient appris le cours d'avant. Mais le plus intéressant avait été l'exercice que leur avait fait faire le professeur Grelon à la fin du cours.

Elle s'était mise sur l'estrade et avait demandé à tous les élèves de lui envoyer plein de sortilèges et de maléfices variés en même temps. Elle les avait tous arrêtés en produisant des boucliers très divers et ne semblait pas épuisée le moins du monde à la fin de l'exercice.

Vous voyez bien que le fait de connaître une très grande variété de sortilèges de défense est un gros avantage lors des combats, mais il faut réfléchir un minimum et ne pas les faire comme ça… vous devez être capables de reconnaître les sortilèges et les maléfices qu'on vous envoie… Bien, ça va sonner, allez-y.

Ils retournèrent un instant à la salle commune de Gryffondor, et en chemin, ils avaient croisé Ombrage qui courait pour semer Peeves et Pooves qui la pourchassaient avec deux gros pots de peinture.

Mais il ne serait venu à l'esprit d'aucun d'eux de l'aider et ils continuèrent leur chemin.

Tous les quatre s'étaient finalement installés à la table de leur salon et Hermione s'était mise à écrire quelque chose qui parlait d'elfe, ce devait être le texte qu'elle allait proposer au Ministère de la Magie.

Harry et Ron en profitèrent pour plaisanter et ils décidèrent qu'il y aurait un entraînement de Quidditch le mercredi après-midi.

La soirée n'était pas tranquille pour eux, et le cours que beaucoup redoutaient arriva, c'était celui de Maugrey Fol-Œil. Le pire était que ce cours avait lieu de vingt-et-une heure à minuit, à l'heure où tous étaient fatigués, et que Maugrey ne le serait sûrement pas.

Ils s'étaient tous présentés à l'heure – ou plutôt quelques minutes en avance pour ne pas risquer de mettre Maugrey en colère – devant l'aile consacré au Département de Réaction face à une situation périlleuse.

Maugrey les fit entrer quelques instants dans la salle habituelle pour leur expliquer un peu ce qu'ils allaient faire et pour se faire connaître des nouveaux.

Hum, certains me connaissent déjà, d'autres non, vous aurez le temps de me connaître vu que je vous verrai assez souvent… d'ici là, VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! Il se pourrait que des Détraqueurs traînent dans les parages depuis l'attaque, je pense que pour ce cours, on va aller faire un petit tour de nuit dans la Forêt Interdite, ça ne va pas vous faire de mal.

Mais Monsieur, on nous a dit que l'on avait pas le droit d'y aller, bredouilla Ben !

Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que vous comptez respecter le règlement intérieur. Par la barbe de Merlin, vous ne craignez rien si vous restez vigilants, VIGILANCE CONSTANTE.

La moitié de la classe sursauta à nouveau.

Donc on va aller faire un tour et ce sera l'occasion de vous poser quelques questions de culture magique générale. On en profitera pour faire quelques exercices en grandeur nature. Suivez-moi.

Maugrey marcha devant eux pour aller directement dans le parc. Ils le traversèrent rapidement et s'arrêtèrent devant la forêt.

VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! aboya Maugrey, la forêt n'a jamais été un endroit très sûr, alors gardez vos baguettes allumées.

Ils avancèrent d'abord un peu dans la Forêt Interdite. Tous étaient terrifiés, que ce soit les anciens élèves ou les nouveaux. Seuls Harry, Ron et Hermione commençaient à connaître un peu mieux cette forêt et n'étaient plus aussi terrifiés qu'au début. Personne ne parlait et tous étaient occupés à regarder autour d'eux avec peur, essayant de traquer un éventuel danger.

Il y avait beaucoup de bruits suspects dans la forêt. Les herbes bougeaient, les arbres se balançaient au gré du vent, on entendait des cris d'animaux qui glaçaient le sang, mais pour autant, on ne voyait rien à part les brumes qui envahissaient le peu d'espace libre que laissait la végétation.

Ils débouchèrent dans une clairière qui était légèrement éclairée par la lumière lunaire.

Bien, on va s'arrêter ici, annonça Maugrey. Vous allez tous vous cacher derrière un arbre, l'endroit est aménagé exprès pour cet exercice. Je serai au centre de la clairière et je vous enverrai des éclairs de stupéfixion. A chaque fois que je dirai « top », vous allez aller derrière l'arbre suivant, en tournant dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Vous devrez faire le plus vite possible et éviter les sortilèges que je vous lancerai. Pour l'instant, vous avez le droit d'utiliser le Charme du Bouclier. Allez, c'est parti, qu'est-ce que vous attendez !

Tous coururent se cacher derrière un arbre, il y en avait suffisamment pour qu'ils en aient tous un. En face de Harry, un élève avait sorti la tête et il dut vite se cacher pour éviter l'éclair qui venait de la baguette de Maugrey.

TOP !

Ils coururent tous vers l'arbre suivant mais Maugrey n'envoya cette fois pas d'éclair.

Bien, vous avez compris, TOP !

Ils coururent à nouveau et cette fois-ci Maugrey envoya trois éclairs. Une élève tomba, c'était Egogonde. A ce moment-là, Hermione sourit et Maugrey lui envoya un éclair en pleine tête. Elle tomba elle aussi.

Bien, vous partez tous avec cent points, à chaque fois que vous êtes touchés, j'en enlève un, VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

A chaque fois qu'un élève était touché, Maugrey le ranimait et l'exercice allait de plus en plus vite. Les nouveaux avaient d'abord trouvé l'exercice amusant mais après une demi-heure, ils commençaient à avoir les jambes lourdes.

Harry, quant à lui, avait été touché seulement deux fois alors que d'autres se faisaient toucher presque à chaque fois.

Je ne vais pas vous cacher que c'était nul, grogna Maugrey, je vous ai dit que vous pouviez utiliser le Charme du Bouclier, ce n'est pas pour rien. Alors on va compliquer l'exercice. Maintenant, lorsque je dirai « un », vous partirez dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, lorsque je dirai « deux », vous partirez dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. Et vous n'avez cette fois-ci plus le droit d'utiliser le Charme du Bouclier. Ne croyez pas que je note pas, j'ai les score de chacun d'entre vous. Mr Weasley est en tête avec quatre-vingt-dix-neuf. Et Mrs Dazzle est dernière avec cinquante-deux points. C'est reparti. Un !

Certains se firent surprendre et ne bougèrent pas, d'autres tournèrent dans le mauvais sens.

C'est quoi ce cafouillage ! VIGILANCE CONSTANTE. Replacez-vous !

L'exercice paraissait interminable mais Harry essayait de le réussir le mieux possible car il savait qu'il pourrait se retrouver dans une situation assez proche avec les Mangemorts.

Il était assez content de lui et avait réussi plusieurs fois à éviter des éclairs. Il avait même fait une roulade par terre, déchirant un peu sa robe, pour éviter un éclair de Maugrey.

Une autre fois, Harry avait tenté une autre roulade mais Maugrey lui avait envoyé deux éclairs de suite et il n'avait pas eu le temps de se relever pour le deuxième.

Très bien, on va s'arrêter là, c'était mieux, il faut absolument que vous soyez plus réactifs. Reposez-vous un peu et VIGILANCE CONSTANTE, même pendant la récupération… il se pourrait que quelques Détraqueurs traînent dans les parages.

Ils récupérèrent un peu leur souffle mais Maugrey était déjà prêt pour un nouvel exercice.

Allez, vous vous placez au centre, assis en rond, dos aux arbres. A chaque fois que je dirai « TOP », vous irez vous placer derrière les arbres le plus vite possible, et puis vous enverrez des étincelles en l'air. Ah, j'ai oublié de donner les scores, Mr Wood est en tête, avec quatre-vingt-douze points, c'est bien. Mrs Brown, douze points seulement…

Le nouvel exercice était encore plus épuisant, et Maugrey n'avait pas précisé au début qu'il enverrait des sortilèges. Au bout de dix minutes, tout le monde s'était fait stupéfixer et Maugrey arrêta l'exercice.

Bon, il faudrait que vous soyez un peu plus agiles… on va travailler ça. En attendant, on va rester ici et je vais vous parler un peu des formations d'Aurors.

Le sujet intéressait beaucoup Harry. Il avait voulu faire Auror à une certaine époque, et, bien que cela ne l'intéressait plus vraiment, il écoutait attentivement ce que disait Maugrey.

Il avait expliqué que les Aurors devaient passer des tests très difficiles et très complets, qui ressemblaient fortement aux épreuves pratiques qu'ils avaient passées dans la Forêt Interdite et les cachots et qui demandait beaucoup de réactivité, beaucoup d'idée.

Ces tests combinaient plusieurs disciplines, et ils devaient parfois utiliser des balais, résoudre des énigmes, combattre les yeux bandés…

Ce que l'on vous fait faire aujourd'hui est très utile, et bien sûr, on ne fera pas de vous tous des Aurors, mais il est très important de savoir réagir si jamais des Mangemorts vous attaquent, mais aussi de savoir défendre plusieurs personnes en même temps, d'avoir quelques connaissances pour être capable de guérir un blessé. Vous devez pour cela accumuler beaucoup de connaissances. Il est onze heures et je devrais vous garder jusqu'à minuit mais je vais vous laisser car l'exercice était assez fatigant. On va d'abord repasser dans la salle pour que vous preniez les cours de la journée de jeudi.

Harry trouva que Maugrey était plutôt gentil ce soir-là, ou peut-être pressé de retrouver Mrs Bett…

Ils récupérèrent les cours. En Initiation aux premiers secours, ils avaient le chapitre 2, intitulé « les sortilèges relaxants ». Ensuite, ils avaient eu le Magicopié du premier cours de Théories de Magie Noire du professeur Philipett, intitulé « Magie Noire et Magie Blanche, deux Magies fondamentalement opposées ». Le troisième Magicopié était celui du professeur Boolla qui enseignait les techniques de préparation de potions, c'était le premier chapitre : « Vitesse de maturation d'une potion ». Enfin, ils avaient le cours du professeur Slughorn, de travaux pratiques de potions, qui détaillait la préparation de la potion Anti-Frissonnante.

Vous lirez tout ça pour jeudi, vous avez toute la journée de demain. Et sinon pour vendredi, je ne vous donne rien, mais cela ne vous empêche pas de vous entraîner entre vous, il y a des livres pas mal à la bibliothèque Dawlish, vous devriez allez y faire un tour.

Ils rentrèrent à leur appartement, et Harry resta un peu seul avec Fumseck dans le salon, ne voulant pas dormir tout de suite. Il en profita pour continuer un peu la lecture du livre que lui avait donné Melodge. Depuis qu'il connaissait Fumseck, il avait l'impression que leur lien ne cessait de s'intensifier. Et il était maintenant temps de le varier selon le livre de Melodge.

Celui-ci expliquait en effet que lorsque le lien qui unissait le sorcier et le Phénix était très sincère, il se développait rapidement, et que dans ce cas, il ne fallait pas trop le laisser se développer sans le contrôler. Et qu'il fallait apprendre à le diversifier, en communiquant souvent, en essayant d'utiliser de nouvelles possibilités. Harry se dit que lors de son prochain entraînement, ils apprendraient à voir ce que voit l'autre.


	62. Une tombe visitée

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 62 : UNE TOMBE VISITEE**

Harry s'était tenu au courant de la fin des procès par le _Londonien_, dont le numéro deux était paru le jeudi 05 septembre. Ils avaient eu la confirmation que les Mangemorts seraient condamnés à la prison à vie et qu'ils avaient tous été transférés dans leurs cellules à Azkaban, alors que système de sécurité exceptionnel serait mis en place, rendant impossible toute évasion selon le Ministère.

Quant à Slepty, il était seulement indiqué qu'il était placé sous protection rapprochée par les Aurors, mais le journal n'indiquait pas qu'il n'était plus du côté de Voldemort, ce que Harry jugeait comme une sage décision.

Ensuite, le journal annonçait officiellement l'apparition d'un nouveau Mangemort, Joe Jigger, qui avait participé à l'évasion de Rogue, et dont une photo avait été publiée, prise par un journaliste lors de la fuite dans le Hall du Ministère.

Et enfin, le journal annonçait que Pétunia avait été jugée pour tous les actes qu'elle avait commis depuis qu'elle était devenue Mangemort, qui étaient déjà nombreux.

Heureusement, il n'avait pas été question d'Abelforth dans l'article de journal.

Harry avait passé une bonne partie du mercredi à l'entraînement de Quidditch, ce qui n'avait pas été une affaire facile. Il avait d'abord dû courir après son équipe le matin pour leur dire qu'il y avait entraînement, pour se rendre compte que le terrain était déjà réservé par les Serdaigle. Il leur avait finalement fait faire un exercice entièrement sur balai pour leur apprendre à voler vite et à contrôler mieux leurs trajectoires. Pour cela, ils avaient fait des grands cercles autour du parc tous ensemble, en accélérant, en ralentissant et en variant le rythme.

Enfin, ils s'étaient entraînés aux changements de direction rapides en passant entre les tours du château et entre les cimes des arbres de la Forêt Interdite.

A la fin de la journée, ils avaient ensuite pu obtenir le terrain et avaient enfin pu s'entraîner avec les balles, leur entraînement n'ayant été stoppé que par la nuit qui tombait, retrouvant Hermione qui en avait profité pour s'installer dans le parc pour rédiger encore son traité sur les droits des créatures magiques.

La journée du jeudi était très chargée, ils avaient eu un cours d'initiation aux premiers secours pendant lequel le professeur Strout leur avait appris de nouveaux sortilèges que l'on appelait les Sortilèges Relaxants.

C'était des sortilèges qui permettaient de diminuer la douleur après une blessure, d'aider un blesser ou un malade à s'endormir, ou d'apaiser quelqu'un qui venait d'être fortement choqué. L'autre application était de soigner la folie, mais ils n'en parlèrent pas beaucoup puisque le professeur Strout leur avait déjà demandé un mètre de parchemin là-dessus la dernière fois. L'essentiel était selon le professeur Strout de retenir le principal Sortilège Relaxant qui se nommait tout simplement Sortilège Relaxant, et dont l'incantation était _apaisil_, ainsi que le sortilège de Repos Cérébral qu'ils avaient déjà vu lors du dernier cours.

Le cours le plus intéressant avait été celui du professeur Philipett. Harry n'avait eu l'occasion que de le croiser lors des banquets. C'était en réalité un excellent professeur, qui savait motiver ses élèves.

Son cours était très intéressant et le premier chapitre avait présenté les différences fondamentales entre la Magie Noire et la Magie Blanche. Harry avait déjà quelques connaissances sur le sujet mais ce cours lui avait apporté de nouveaux exemples et il avait hâte de passer à de nouveaux chapitres.

L'après-midi était un peu moins passionnant, le professeur Boolla, qui était une sorcière extrêmement gentille mais un peu trop volubile au goût d'Hermione, leur avait fait un cours sur la vitesse de maturation d'une potion, un sujet avait toute les chances de ne pas intéresser les élèves.

Ce jour-là, elle était vêtue d'une robe à fleurs et elle se morfondait parfaitement bien dans l'environnement de la serre n°3 où avait exceptionnellement lieu le cours.

Elle avait réussi à les captiver pendant le premier quart d'heure, mais lorsqu'elle avait entrepris de leur faire vérifier tout ce qui était dans le cours en les faisant pratiquer, ils étaient très peu à être motivés et ce cours avait été l'un des plus prolifiques en termes de potions ratées et d'explosions de chaudrons.

Hum, il faudra être un peu plus réactifs la prochaine fois, sinon je vais vous mettre dans un chaudron pour vous faire réagir, hihi… je ne vous donne pas de travail mais bien sûr, vous devez apprendre le cours d'aujourd'hui pour la prochaine fois !

Enfin, la journée s'était terminée pour certains par le cours du professeur Slughorn, pendant lequel ils avaient préparé une potion Anti-Frissonnante, une potion qui empêchait d'avoir froid à celui qui la buvait.

Harry avait été époustouflant et avait terminé une vingtaine de minutes avant Hermione. Le professeur Slughorn s'était réjoui et avait donné vingt points à Gryffondor pour sa potion parfaite.

Hum, Harry, restez avec nous, ne rangez pas vos affaires, venez m'aider, je suis en train de préparer la potion inverse de cette potion… nous la préparerons sûrement la prochaine fois.

A contrecœur, Harry était allé l'aider. Enfin, la sonnerie avait retentit et ils avaient pu retourner à leur salle commune quelques temps.

Cependant, Harry avait une interrogation orale avec Mrs Bett à dix-neuf heures, ce qui avait été plus un moment de détente. Celle-ci n'avait pas arrêté de lui poser des questions farfelues dont il ne connaissait parfois pas les réponses comme par exemple l'influence du pipi de chauve-souris sur le développement d'une potion de Ratatinage. La deuxième moitié de cette interrogation avait été un exercice pratique et Mrs Bett lui avait demandé de transformer un hibou en chou. Harry avait d'abord été un peu décontenancé par l'exercice mais il avait bien réussi à sa grande surprise, les sortilèges de Transfert n'avaient en effet jamais été son fort.

Après le repas, Alix et Ben avaient fait pression pour que Harry leur donne un cours de l'AD et ce dernier avait accepté.

Ils avaient donc terminé leur soirée dans la salle de l'AD, et Hermione avait pioché dans les livres pour proposer un bouclier qui pourrait s'avérer efficace.

Il s'agissait du Bouclier du Trou Noir, un bouclier qui absorbait tous les objets qui pourraient venir vers soir, les faisant disparaître. Harry l'avait réussi en dix minutes, et avait ensuite aidé les autres à l'apprendre. A la fin de la soirée, tous l'avaient déjà réussi correctement.

Harry jugea qu'il serait très efficace pour toutes les flèches diverses que pourrait lui envoyer Voldemort. Il retint l'incantation qui était _nero reductas_.

Le cours de Maugrey du vendredi matin avait été tout aussi épuisant que le précédent. Ils avaient passé deux heures dans la Forêt Interdite et Maugrey leur avait fait refaire les mêmes exercices que lors du dernier cours, ainsi qu'un nouveau qui consistait à être le « dernier survivant ».

Nouvel exercice, s'était exclamé Maugrey alors que tous étaient déjà un peu épuisés. Vous allez tous vous mettre derrière la zone délimitée par les arbres et vous allez vous stupéfixer entre vous jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un, reculez-vous tous, encore… C'est parti !

Il s'était ensuivi un cafouillage immense, beaucoup avaient lancé les éclairs de stupéfixion à l'aveuglette, se précipitant derrière un arbre pour s'abriter. Mais en l'espace de dix secondes, sur les treize Gryffondor, il n'en restait plus que cinq ou six.

Le combat fut ensuite plus acharné, et il était difficile d'atteindre ceux qui étaient en face de soi puisqu'ils étaient cachés derrière les arbres.

Harry qui était toujours en course s'était reculé un peu pour se décaler en restant caché derrière quelques buissons. Il se déplaça sans faire de bruit et sans se voir et arriva juste derrière Ron.

Désolé, _stupéfix_ ! murmura-t-il.

Ron tomba en arrière dans les buissons.

La fin était plus difficile, car personne n'osait bouger. Mais Maugrey fit subitement disparaître tous les arbres et ils se retrouvèrent tous face à face. Harry esquiva un éclair et en renvoya plusieurs, grâce à sa concentration dédoublée. Il fut donc le « survivant » selon Maugrey.

La fin du cours était un peu moins intéressante aux yeux de Harry. Maugrey leur avait donné une interrogation écrite surprise dans laquelle ils devaient donner leurs réactions dans des situations bien précises.

Sachez que cette épreuve pourra vous être demandée aux ASPIC ! alors VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! Je sais que l'on n'en a pas encore fait beaucoup mais je veux tester votre part de réflexion… on va corriger immédiatement… première situation, qui peut me dire ce qu'il faut faire si vous êtes face à un Mangemort dans un endroit où vous ne pouvez pas transplaner et où vous ne pouvez bénéficier d'aucune aide, sachant qu'un de vos amis est gravement blessé à côté de vous ?

Neville avait levé la main pour proposer le sortilège d'Embrasement.

En effet, voilà une bonne idée, ça entre dans le cadre des applications que nous lui avions vues.

Et puis le sortilège de Repos Cérébral ! compléta Neville.

Oui, bien sûr, un sortilège Relaxant, c'est ce qu'on avait vu en IPS…

Maugrey les avait ensuite secoué car certains avaient sorti quelques énormités… comme par exemple Scot qui aurait voulu utiliser un maléfice de Chauve-Furie pour occuper les Mangemorts et emporter le blessé sur son épaule.

Réfléchissez avant de répondre, nom d'une baguette ! Le maléfice de Chauve-Furie ne peut pas servir à ça, si quinze Mangemorts sont face à vous, est-ce que vous croyez que quelques chauves-souris vont leur faire peur ? Et puis de là à emporter le blessé sur l'épaule, vous êtes sorcier et vous pourriez le faire léviter pour éviter de le mettre dans une position qui pourrait le blesser encore plus… qui connaît le sortilège de l'Onde Vibrante ?

Personne ne leva la main, même pas Hermione.

Très bien, il faudra que je vous l'apprenne un jour… Allez, dernier exercice, de la précision cette fois, je veux que vous attrapiez tous les Vifs d'Or que je vais lâcher, sortilège d'Attraction… celui qui en a le plus à la fin gagne.

Maugrey claque des doigts et des cages apparurent sur les tables. Il claqua des doigts une deuxième fois et un coffre s'ouvrit au fond de la classe, libérant plusieurs vifs d'or qui volèrent dans tous les sens.

Harry en attrapa énormément, et pas seulement avec le sortilège d'attraction, l'un d'eux était venu voleter autour de lui et ça avait été un plaisir de le capturer. Il avait évidemment gagné l'exercice à la fin.

L'après-midi, ils s'étaient installés dans le parc pour prendre le soleil et Hermione lisait la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qui s'était sensiblement redressée depuis la disparition de Rita Skeetter. Il n'y avait en effet presque aucune critique injustifiée de l'action du Ministère. On pouvait comprendre que le journal avait dû souffrir du boycott du Ministère, et la direction souhaitait à nouveau attirer les lecteurs.

Hermione avait comme toujours commencé à décortiquer l'édition du jour mais soudain, après dix minutes de lecture, elle sursauta.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ron sans vraiment s'y intéresser.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui tendit le journal en pointant du doigt l'article en question, l'air terrifié.

UNE TOMBE VISITEE AU CIMETIERE DE HAWRIDGE

_Hier, le gardien du cimetière de Hawridge, dans la banlieue de Londres, a constaté la disparition d'un corps lors du déplacement de plusieurs cercueils en vue d'un agrandissement du cimetière._

_Ce sont en réalité les trous dans le cercueil, de la forme très précise du squelette, qui ont attiré l'attention du gardien lors du déplacement du cercueil. Il est fort probable que les voleurs aient utilisé un sortilège d'attraction ce qui a fait que les os ont traversé le cercueil. Quant au fait que la pierre tombale est intacte, il est possible qu'il l'ait réparée pour ne pas créer de soupçons._

Harry regarda Hermione qui était rouge comme une pivoine… ils n'avaient pas du tout pensé à réparer aussi le cercueil…

_Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de vous communiquer des informations précises, mais il semblerait que le corps disparu soit celui d'Orion Black, le père de Sirius Black._

_Le Ministère va engager une enquête précise pour savoir dans quel but et qui aurait dérobé les ossements, étant donné que cette affaire pourrait être liée aux activités des Mangemorts._

_Nous savons en effet que la famille Black a été longtemps plongée dans la Magie Noire, à l'image de Sirius Black…_

Je vois que la _Gazette _est toujours aussi nulle coupa Harry.

Lis la suite, dit Hermione.

_L'élément qui nous fait penser à un acte des Mangemorts est que les os du père peuvent être utilisés pour faire revivre une personne, souvenez-vous le récit du Survivant après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Il avait décrit comment Voldemort avait réussit à revenir à la vie grâce aux ossements de son père. Le vol des os d'Orion Black nous laisse penser que Sirius Black tente de revenir, bénéficiant d'une aide de la part d'un complice. Il est totalement aberrant que le Ministère n'ait pas déjà pris des mesures pour empêcher de tels actes. La potion utilisée est en effet une potion de Magie Noire, largement interdite par la loi._

_Il semblerait que le premier suspect soit un elfe qui, selon le gardien du cimetière, se recueillait chaque semaine sur la tombe en question, en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles et à l'aspect agressif._

_Nous attendons les résultats de l'enquête pour en savoir plus._

C'est une catastrophe, murmura Hermione.

C'est bon, Hermione, on est tous seuls, pas la peine de faire comme si c'était pas nous, dit Ron.

Mais je ne fais pas comme… Ron enfin, il va y avoir une enquête, et le Ministère sait que c'est nous qui avons demandé où se trouvait sa tombe !

Harry réfléchit tout en regardant une mouche qui s'était posée sur sa main. Si le Ministère apprenait qu'il avait demandé la tombe, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait dire pour s'expliquer. Quant à dire que c'était pour se recueillir, le Ministère ne serait pas dupe une seconde.

C'est très bien qu'ils accusent Kreattur, dit Ron, on pourra dire que l'on avait demandé pour lui…

On ne va quand même pas l'accuser alors que l'on sait que ce n'est pas lui ! s'indigna Hermione… ça sera beau tien, justement, je parlais dans la préface de mon traité sur les droits des elfes qu'ils passent pour des boucs émissaires !

Oui mais ils l'accusent déjà ! dit Ron.

Ce n'est pas une raison… nous devons trouver une autre excuse. Il faudrait dire que l'on a craint ce qui est dit dans l'article, que quelqu'un utilise les os pour faire revenir Sirius… c'est idiot… tout le monde sait qu'il est de notre côté… mince, réfléchissons.

Ne nous embêtons pas, dit Harry, avec un peu de chance, ils ne sauront pas que c'est nous. On devrait aller voir Abelforth.

C'est la meilleure chose à faire, dit Hermione.

Quelques minutes après, ils arrivaient dans le jardin d'Abelforth, par le Portoloin.

Ils frappèrent à la porte mais n'obtinrent pas de réponse, et après deux minutes, ils se décidèrent à rentrer.

Mais ils entendirent finalement un bruit dans la forêt, alors que les arbres bougeaient comme si un géant les secouait.

Et soudain, un immense dragon en sortit, c'était un magyar à pointes. Les voyant tous les trois, il cracha une longue flamme qu'ils évitèrent en se jetant par terre.

Attention, dit Abelforth qui était derrière le dragon. Il lui envoya un sortilège et le dragon tomba.

Il attacha le dragon aux arbres avec de grosses cordes magiques puis s'approcha d'eux.

Ca fait longtemps que vous attendez ? demanda Abelforth.

Non, deux minutes, répondit Harry.

N'hésitez pas à utiliser le Gallion pour être sûrs que je serai là, on va s'installer dans le jardin… je m'étonnais justement que vous ne soyez pas venus plus tôt après le procès…

On était un peu fatigués, répondit Harry, et puis mercredi on a fait un long entraînement de Quidditch.

Bien sûr, il vous faut aussi des vacances, répondit Abelforth.

Ils s'assirent dans les chaises de jardin et Abelforth utilisa le sortilège d'Attraction pour faire venir un paquet de sorbets à la framboise.

Alors, qu'avez-vous à me dire aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione lui tendit l'article de la _Gazette_. Il le lut en gardant le sourire.

Décidément, nous ne laisserons jamais tranquille le Ministère…

Le problème, expliqua Hermione, c'est que nous avions juste avant demandé où se trouvait la tombe d'Orion Black au Ministère de la Magie.

Ah… ça par contre ce n'est pas très judicieux, on aurait pu s'arranger pour trouver autrement. Je pense que si jamais on vous demande, vous direz que vous vouliez vérifier que les os y étaient encore, parce que vous craigniez que Regulus utilise les os pour revenir.

Vous pensez vraiment qu'on peut parler de Regulus ? demanda Harry.

Je ne vois pas le problème…

Je veux dire que si le Ministère le sait, Voldemort va finir par le savoir rapidement aussi…

Si tu veux mon avis, il le sait déjà… il n'y a que le Ministère pour croire que c'est quelqu'un qui veut faire revenir Sirius Black… Voldemort a évidemment dû deviner que c'est Regulus qui se cache là-dessous. Je demanderai à Severus ce qu'il en pense, il ne m'a pas encore parlé de cela…

L'article date de ce matin, dit Hermione.

Ah, laissons-lui le temps de le découvrir.

Alors c'est bon pour l'excuse ? demanda Harry.

Je pense que oui, le Ministère vous en demandera sûrement un peu plus, et vous risquez d'être embêtés pour ne pas en avoir parlé aux Aurors, mais disons que pour l'instant, on va faire comme si on n'avait pas vu.

Ca ne serait pas mieux d'aller voir Rufus et de tout lui expliquer ? demanda Hermione, inquiète.

Non, non, il est possible que l'enquête n'aboutisse pas, le Ministère doit être tellement occupé avec Rogue qu'ils vont classer l'enquête sans pour autant avoir de résultat. Passons à autre chose… j'ai un peu avancé les recherches sur les Clordes, mais je n'ai rien de bien précis, je suis tombé sur un autre ouvrage original que j'ai trouvé en allant fouiller dans le manoir des Malefoy, c'est une sorte d'encyclopédie des plus grandes noirceurs de la Magie, mais qui est vieille d'au moins deux cent ans, elle n'est d'ailleurs pas complète, on dirait seulement une ébauche… bref, je suis maintenant certain que le Gouffre des Clordes se trouve en Ecosse, mais où ? Il semble être éloigné de toute civilisation magique, et il faut des jours de traversée de forêt pour l'atteindre, peut-être que si nous survolions l'Ecosse en balai, nous pourrions le repérer, mais on n'a pas vraiment le temps, donc je continue mes recherches de mon côté, sachant que ce n'est pas capital, et que je considère en priorité la recherche des Horcruxes manquants.

Ca avance ? demanda Harry.

Merveilleusement bien, Albus avait parfaitement tout prévu, je dois dire que je ne m'attendait pas à ce que cela marche aussi bien, mais disons qu'il connaît mieux Voldemort que moi…

Est-ce que l'on aura bientôt un autre Horcruxe ? demanda Harry qui souhaiterait avoir des résultats concrets.

Je ne sais pas, probablement. De mon côté, je me suis penché sur les livres qui relatent l'histoire des quatre fondateurs, j'ai des objets potentiels qui pourraient être des Horcruxes, mais il faudra chercher, car certains sont probablement perdus. Je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs, je vous en dirai plus lorsque je serai certain. La principale difficulté restera le combat final contre Voldemort, et tu sais Harry que tu seras seul ce jour-là…

Je me sens de le combattre, dit Harry.

Oh, tu te trompes grandement, Harry, dit Abelforth. Je dois te mettre en garde contre la facilité. Certes, tu as eu l'impression d'être plus fort que Voldemort lors de l'attaque, le fait est qu'il aurait été préférable que vous ne vous rencontriez pas encore, Voldemort t'a toujours méprisé, a toujours dit que tu t'en sortais grâce à la chance, et il est venu te combattre comme s'il combattait un Moldu, sans se méfier de tes pouvoirs qui ne cessent de monter. Aujourd'hui, ton niveau est incroyable pour un jeune sorcier, mais il est très instable, alors que Voldemort, s'il avait pris plus au sérieux ton combat, aurait largement dominé. Tu as bien vu qu'il n'a pas cherché plus loin que l'Avada Kedavra. Je pense qu'il ne reproduira plus cette erreur, il existe des millions d'autres moyens de tuer quelqu'un, et il aurait pu le faire autrement, en contournant très simplement le Bouclier d'Argent. Voldemort a pu t'apparaître ce soir-là au niveau d'un simple Mangemort, mais ce n'est pas le cas, il se contentera toujours de ne pas se laisser maîtriser, et sera toujours un peu au-dessus de ton niveau, mais le jour où tu augmenteras, il saura adapter son niveau et te surpasser, c'est pour ça que tu dois encore beaucoup t'entraîner. Encore, une fois, il a découvert ce soir-là que tu n'étais plus le garçon qui a de la chance à ses yeux, mais que tu as un véritable don. Le prochain combat sera beaucoup plus délicat, et je souhaite qu'il ne souhaite pas pour te de suite, car il serait énormément risqué pour toi. Et puis Severus m'a informé que Voldemort avait récupéré anormalement vite de ce que tu lui avais fait, et qu'il dégageait une énergie considérable.

D'accord, répondit Harry qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel discours.

Le dernier combat lui avait donné une impression de facilité et Abelforth lui avait remis les idées en place.

Hier, on a essayé le sortilège du Trou Noir, ça peut servir en combat.

Euh oui, pourquoi pas, mais on va dire que ça ferait gadget face à Voldemort, ça peut être utile pour vos duels, si quelqu'un vous envoie des flammes, quoi que non, il ne fonctionne que sur des objets solides, je vais y réfléchir, par contre, puisque vous êtes venus aujourd'hui, on va en profiter pour faire ce que je voulais vous apprendre demain après-midi, le sortilège de la Capsule. C'est un sortilège très important, mais je vais t'avouer qu'il est très difficile et que tu ne le maîtriseras pas avant une bonne semaine. Hermione et Ron, vous allez le tenter aussi mais les chances de succès sont très faibles pour vous, à moins d'y passer un mois. Ce ne serait cependant pas du temps perdu. Le sortilège de la Capsule est très efficace car il sert à la fois à attaquer et à défendre. Par contre, il ne marche pas uniquement pour attaquer, c'est-à-dire qu'il faudra attendre une attaque pour pouvoir le renvoyer. Il s'agit en fait d'enfermer le sortilège qui vient vers soir dans une capsule d'or qui va foncer vers l'adversaire pour le déstabiliser, il ne subira pas bien sûr l'effet du sortilège initial, mais ça fait très peur et je pense que c'est efficace. C'est un peu comme si on lui envoyait un Cognard en pleine figure. Je vais peut-être faire une démonstration. Qui veut m'envoyer un sortilège… peut-être Harry, tu as l'habitude d'éviter les Cognards.

Ils s'étaient placés face à face, à une vingtaine de mètres l'un de l'autre. Harry avait envoyé un éclair de stupéfixion et Abelforth avait fait le sortilège de la Capsule.

C'était impressionnant, à peine l'éclair rouge avait jailli de la baguette d'Harry, une grosse plaque d'or était sorti de celle d'Abelforth et avait fonça sur l'éclair, pour l'emprisonner dans une grosse boule, alors que la plaque s'était repliée. Harry avait sous-estimé le danger et avait dû se jeter par terre au dernier moment pour éviter la boule.

Aha, tu vois que c'est déstabilisant, s'exclama Abelforth. Ca vous dit de l'apprendre.

Oui, répondit Harry qui se relevait et se frottait les mains.

D'accord, alors il ne faut pas trop réfléchir pour le moment, la formule est _projaura_.

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à pratiquer ce sortilège. Les débuts étaient très difficiles, et il était clair que Ron et Hermione ne pourraient pas le réussir. Cependant, Harry avait déjà progressé et il se passait « quelque chose » lorsqu'il l'essayait.

Il arrivait en effet au moins à faire apparaître une minuscule feuille d'or qui se faisait transpercer à chaque fois par le sortilège.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Ron s'étaient entraînés au Bouclier d'Argent qui était malgré tout l'un des sortilèges les plus utiles qu'Harry n'ait jamais appris. Ils commençaient maintenant à bien le maîtriser.

J'ai lu qu'il était possible que je voie ce que Fumseck voie et que Fumseck voie ce que je voie dans le livre d'Octave Melodge, dit Harry à la fin de l'entraînement, est-ce qu'on peut s'entraîner à ça ?

Bien sûr, c'est une très bonne chose, tout ce que tu pourras faire avec Fumseck sera ce qu'il y aura de plus efficace pour vous deux ! Les Phénix sont très proches de la Magie Blanche, et tu seras fortifié si tu as une bonne relation avec Fumseck. Et de la même manière, Fumseck sera beaucoup plus heureux et fort.

Est-ce que votre frère savait voir ce que Fumseck voyait.

Oui, mais tu verrais que ce n'est pas vraiment voir, je dirai que c'est plutôt se représenter… enfin, je n'ai jamais été lié à un Phénix, donc je ne vais rien te dire, il faut juste essayer.

Je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il fallait faire, le livre n'était pas très clair là-dessus.

C'est tout simple, il te suffit de vouloir, il faut toujours garder le lien avec le Phénix et essayer de voir ce qu'il voit, c'est encore une affaire de détermination. Le mieux est d'essayer en restant d'abord très près. Face à face l'un de l'autre, tu devrais voir comme dans un miroir.

Harry se concentra, en face de lui, Fumseck s'était perché sur l'épaule d'Abelforth. Il pensa fort à Fumseck qui fit de même, tous les deux se comprenaient, Harry essaya de recevoir ce que voyait Fumseck, un peu comme si les perceptions du Phénix venaient aussi vers lui. Il comprit que Fumseck avait réussi d'après ce que Fumseck lui disait. Ils avaient un peu leur propre langage, sans se parler, ils pouvaient communiquer, mais ce n'était pas avec des mots, ni avec des images, mais seulement des pensées. Enfin, Harry finit par se voir, à l'endroit où il était, tout était très flou mais ils avaient réussi. Ils continuèrent ainsi un moment à s'échanger la vision. En fait, c'était comme si la perception passait dans la pensée, et ensuite, comme ils se l'échangeaient, ils pouvaient voir tout, mais Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas que voir, il pouvait aussi sentir ce que sentait Fumseck, et entendre... Il sentait l'odeur du sorbet à la framboise qu'Abelforth avait dans la main.

Et soudain Fumseck transplana, il reconnut leur appartement à Poudlard, de manière encore floue, mais c'était suffisant. Et puis maintenant il entendait le bruit que faisaient les Gryffondor dans la salle commune à côté.

Fumseck transplana à nouveau et il quitta la vision de Fumseck pour retrouver la sienne. Il était très content d'avoir fait ce nouveau pas en avant. Il se sentait plus fort et entendait le chant du Phénix dans sa tête, même si Fumseck ne chantait pas.

Tu as réussi ? demanda Abelforth.

Oui, répondit Harry.

J'en étais sûr, je sens que votre lien a augmenté.

Moi aussi je le sens, dit Harry. A chaque fois que je fais un sortilège, j'ai l'impression que Fumseck me pousse à réussir.

C'est ce qu'il faut. Mais il ne faut pas non plus faire trop vite, maintenant tu devrais attendre une semaine avant de tenter de nouvelles choses, le progrès d'aujourd'hui est suffisant.

Abelforth leur donna rendez-vous samedi après-midi pour leur prochain cours, profitant du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas d'examens cette fois-ci.

De retour à Poudlard, ils s'installèrent dans la salle commune pour faire une bataille explosive entre Gryffondor.

L'ambiance était très bonne et Harry trouvait que parmi les nouveaux, Ben était le plus sympathiques, ils n'arrêtaient pas de rigoler ensemble. Alix ressemblait beaucoup à Ginny, selon lui, elle avait un petit côté fou et était la première à rigoler.

Ils s'amusaient donc bien lorsqu'on entendit un craquement sonore, et qu'un elfe apparut en plein milieu de la table basse sur laquelle ils jouaient.

Alix poussa un cri suraigu et tous reculèrent brusquement.

Kreattur veut parler au Maître ! dit l'elfe qui semblait énervé.

Puis il murmura :

Le Maître est vilain, c'est une immonde crapule qui a déshonoré la famille…

Kreattur, tais-toi ! s'exclama Harry, voyant tout de suite de quoi l'elfe voulait parler.

L'elfe obéit et regarda Harry d'un regard noir.

Tu viens avec moi un instant, j'en n'ai pas pour longtemps, dit Harry à l'adresse des autres.

Ils sortirent de la salle commune, Harry ne voulant pas faire rentrer Kreattur dans son appartement, et Harry l'emmena dans une salle inoccupée de l'étage.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

Je sais que le Maître a volé le squelette du Maître ! Je savais que le Maître n'était pas vraiment du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il voulait détruire le peu de souvenirs qui restent de ma famille… mais Kreattur est encore là pour conserver les vieux souvenirs, oh ma pauvre famille, s'ils savaient la menace qui pèse sur son honneur…

Arrête !

Kreattur veut savoir où est Orion Black, Kreattur allait se recueillir toutes les semaines sur sa tombe !

Je ne te le dirai pas, car je ne peux pas ! répondit Harry.

Kreattur va aller voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour lui dire tout ce qu'il sait…

Je t'interdis ! dit Harry profondément secoué par ce que venait de dire l'elfe.

Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'il avait appris des choses ? Comment aurait-il bien pu ? Etait-ce sur Rogue, ou Abelforth, ou sur les Horcruxes.

Bien, d'accord, je te retrouve après, je t'appelle tout à l'heure pour que l'on y aille, répondit Harry, qui se donnait un délai pour consulter Abelforth. Mais en attendant, tu te tais ! C'est d'accord ?

Oui, Monsieur, répondit l'elfe qui pour une fois semblait sincère.

Harry laissa Kreattur et partit en courant chercher Ron et Hermione pour qu'ils viennent avec lui chez Abelforth.

Ron et Hermione semblaient s'être un peu préparés à quelque chose d'anormal puisque le fait que Kreattur vienne trouver Harry n'arrivait pas souvent.

Ils se levèrent tout de suite, et coururent vers la Salle du Phénix pour emprunter le Portoloin. Ils devaient faire vite car il ne restait qu'une demi-heure avant le repas.

Ils tambourinèrent à la porte d'Abelforth qui fut très surpris de les voir revenir.

_Que se passe-t-il, ce n'est pas la peine de casser la porte…_

_Harry lui déballa tout ce qui venait de se passer, et Ron et Hermione découvrirent en même temps qu'Abelforth._

_Il était encore essoufflé et avait eu du mal à parler mais Abelforth avait tout compris._

_Il réfléchit trente secondes qu'Harry jugea interminables._

_Très bien, il faut réagir vite, je suis certain que Kreattur a menti en disant qu'il savait des choses, tout ce qu'il peut dire concerne l'Ordre du Phénix et ce qu'il a vu au Square Grimmaurd. Je suis certain qu'il n'a rien appris de nouveau depuis. Mais quand même, ce serait dommage de faire échouer notre plan à cause d'un elfe…_

_Hermione devint toute rouge mais elle serait passée pour une idiote si elle avait répliqué._

_Qu'est-ce qu'on peu faire, alors ? demanda Harry._

_Tu vas l'interroger, répondit Abelforth._

_Mais il ne va jamais répondre, répondit Harry surpris par la naïveté de la réponse d'Abelforth._

_Je sais, tu vas l'interroger et il ne va pas te répondre, mais tu es maintenant suffisamment bon en légilimancie pour pouvoir connaître la vérité._

_La légilimancie marche sur les elfes ? demanda Harry._

_Bien sûr, répondit Abelforth._

_D'accord, mais il ne va pas se douter que l'on prépare des choses si je laisse trop croire que je crains ce qu'il a dit._

_Oui, cet elfe est très malin, bien qu'il soit complètement stupide, c'est pour cela que tu devras faire très attention à la manière de faire. Tu vas seulement lui dire que ce qu'il aurait eu à dire était inutile puisque tu ne vois pas ce que tu peux préparer contre Voldemort depuis qu'Albus est mort. Et à ce moment-là, tu vas entrer dans son esprit, en restant le plus discret possible, il ne doit pas te détecter. Tous ses souvenirs concernant ce qu'il aurait pu révéler à Voldemort vont remonter à la surface et tu pourras les consulter très facilement. Mais attention, tu ne dois surtout pas te mettre en colère pour ce que tu vas voir, je suis certain que cet elfe est ravi de la mort de Sirius, et qu'il a à dire des choses qu'il ne devrait pas savoir. Donc il faut absolument que tu vides ton esprit et que tu sois totalement neutre en entrant dans notre esprit, c'est d'accord ?_

_Oui, répondit Harry._

_Très bien, et puis je pense que tu devrais lui montrer où vous avez emmené les os d'Orion Black, il faut savoir qu'un elfe ne peut pas trahir un pacte qu'il a passé avec son maître, ce n'est pareil que désobéir, ce qu'il peut faire en interprétant comme il le veut les ordres de son maître comme il l'a déjà fait… Si tu lui montres vraiment les os, il ne dira plus __jamais__ rien à Voldemort et je pense que de passer ce pacte maintenant est l'occasion de nous ôter tous les problèmes possibles avec cet elfe. Et puis d'après le gardien du cimetière, il se recueillait toujours sur la tombe, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait faire de mal là-bas._

_D'accord, dit Harry, Kreattur m'a dit aussi qu'il y allait toutes les semaines._

_Oui, je pense que lui faire ce plaisir te permettra de te faire mieux voir de sa part. Mais je suis surpris par sa perspicacité, je n'aurais pas pensé que parce que tu lui avais demandé des informations sur Regulus, qu'il puisse en déduire que tu t'étais attaqué à son père…_

_Il a dit que je voulais détruire tous les restes de sa famille, ça ne m'étonne pas de sa part… et il n'a pas tout à fait tort._

_Certes, répondit Abelforth. Et bien, tu n'as plus qu'à faire ce que je t'ai dit, et surtout, ne te mets pas en colère pour ce que tu risques de voir dans sa tête…_

_Je n'en verrai pas plus que ce qu'il dit sans arrêt._

_Oh, je ne sais pas, les images peuvent être parfois plus dures que les mots… méfie-toi. Tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer un message avec Fumseck pour me dire si tout s'est bien passé._

_C'est d'accord, répondit Harry._

_Ils retournèrent à Poudlard et Harry laissa Ron et Hermione dans la salle commune, alors qu'Hermione lui avait répété pour la quinzième fois du trajet qu'il ne devait surtout pas se mettre en colère._

_Il alla dans la même salle que celle où il avait emmené Kreattur et attendit une dizaine de minutes, pour faire le vide total dans son esprit et dédoubler sa penser, puis appela Kreattur qui transplana devant lui._

_C'est bon, j'ai prévenu Ron et Hermione que je partais, on va y aller, mais je suis sûr que de toute façon tu n'aurais rien eu d'important à dire, malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire contre Voldemort tout seul, sans Dumbledore…_

_Oh oui, j'aurais eu des choses à dire…_

_Harry était prêt, il entra dans l'esprit de Kreattur, mais il était calme, ce qu'il verrait ne provoquerait aucune réaction… Et immédiatement, il sentit que Kreattur était mal à l'aise, et pire, qu'il lui mentait carrément…_

_Il se retint de laisser éclater sa joie et vérifia que Kreattur n'avait pas de souvenir compromettant, il vit une ou deux réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix dans la cuisine de la maison des Black, mais rien d'autre._

_Il ressortit tout de suite de son esprit, alors que pendant ce temps, il avait expliqué à Kreattur que le recueillement était important pour les êtres que l'on aimait._

_Suis-moi, on va y aller en transplanant._

_Fumseck apparut à côté de Harry et ils transplanèrent dans la forêt de France où ils avaient transporté les os. Quelques secondes après, Fumseck apparut. _

Il faisait presque nuit là-bas, et les arbres absorbaient le peu de lumière qui restait. Harry alluma alors sa baguette et se rendit compte qu'il avait transplané très exactement à l'endroit où était enterré le corps.

Il ne dit pas Kreattur que juste à côté, était enterrée la valise dans laquelle il avait placé tous les antidotes au cas où il serait un jour empoisonné.

Voilà, il est exactement enterré en-dessous de nous, dit Kreattur. Tu pourras même y mettre des fleurs si tu veux, ici, personne ne viendra.

Merci, répondit Kreattur.

Immédiatement, il se mit à genou par terre et commença à marmonner.

Oh, mon Maître, si vous saviez ce qu'est devenue la famille, avec tous ces traîtres à leur sang, la maison souillée…

Hum, je vais te laisser, répondit Harry sans que l'elfe ne l'entende.

Il transplana directement dans la salle commune, soulagé que tout se soit bien passé, et que Kreattur n'ait en fait rien à révéler de grave.

Il arriva juste à temps pour le repas, et raconta tout à Ron et Hermione, puis envoya Fumseck voir Abelforth pour lui dire que tout allait bien.

L'ambiance était très bonne dans la Grande Salle, les élèves n'avaient pas d'examens ce week-end et la plupart d'entre eux étaient en week-end, hormis quelques uns qui avaient encore cours le soir.

L'évènement de la soirée était ce qu'avait annoncé Mrs Bett.

Bonsoir à tous ! hihihi ! Vous pourrez vous inscrire dès ce soir et jusqu'à demain matin pour le nouveau tournoi de duels qui aura lieu ce week-end et la semaine prochaine ! l'occasion de rapporter quelques points dans le tournoi du Gnome Vaillant, hihihi, vivent les chauves-souris !

Son discours fut applaudi par de nombreux applaudissements enthousiastes, tous les nouveaux n'avaient jamais participé au tournoi de duel et ils s'étaient fait raconter ce qui s'était passé lors du dernier tournoi.

Désormais, Mrs Bett aurait probablement encore besoin d'agrandir sa salle, étant donnée qu'elle était déjà pleine lorsqu'il n'y avait encore que la moitié de l'effectif actuel de Poudlard.

A la fin du repas, Harry avait déjà entendu des pronostics selon lesquels il remporterait encore le tournoi des septième année. L'important pour lui n'était que de participer, et il était content d'être en course pour pouvoir offrir les cinquante points promis à la maison du vainqueur à la fin de l'année.

Les septième année avaient cependant encore cours avant d'être en vacances, et c'était cette fois-ci avec le professeur Tanghudaï qui devait leur donner un cours de théories de Magie générale.

Ils étaient peu à être motivés pour un cours qui s'annonçait très théorique, et qui serait sûrement marqué par l'affrontement entre Hermione et Egogonde.

A leur plus grande surprise, tous les élèves de septième année avaient cours ensemble dans l'amphithéâtre Albus Dumbledore, ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient une soixantaine de personnes à suivre le cours du professeur Tanghudaï.

En fait, cela ne dérangeait pas car le cours avait été en effet totalement théorique, et pas une fois une question n'avait été posée. On leur avait distribué un très long cours Magicopié qui traitait des différentes formes de Magie dans le monde.

Cependant, Harry l'avait trouvé très intéressant, et était content d'en connaître un peu plus sur les formes de Magie des autres communautés. Tous ne faisaient en effet pas de Magie avec une baguette. Il existait de nombreux autres intermédiaires magiques, comme les bracelets que lui avait déjà montré le professeur Dillantis, utilisés par les sorciers de la communauté magique du Khâli, dans l'Himalaya.

L'essentiel du cours était la fin, qui concernait les points communs entre les différents intermédiaires magiques. Tous étaient constitués d'un objet le plus souvent issu de la nature ayant des propriétés magiques, et permettant la concentration des rayonnements magiques pour produire des sortilèges.

Le professeur Tanghudaï avait rappelé comment étaient nées les baguettes magiques, à partir de branches sur lesquelles les premiers sorciers avaient accroché des fleurs magiques. Ensuite, de nombreux autres objets avaient été utilisés, comme les plumes de phénix ou les cheveux de Vélanes.

Enfin, ils avaient appris que les caractéristiques de la baguette magique dépendaient des objets magiques utilisés. Le cœur de dragon avait tendance à rendre la baguette plus puissante, mais demandait beaucoup de contrôle, alors que les plumes de phénix rendaient accessibles des sortilèges plus subtiles. Il existait aussi des objets très peu répandus mais qui rendaient les baguettes très peu maniables, comme l'écorce de saule cogneur, qui rendait la baguette beaucoup plus explosive, et il arrivait fréquemment que les sortilèges se retournent contre le lanceur.

Harry était donc très content d'avoir suivi ce cours, il était très intéressé par les différentes formes de Magie, et cela lui confirmait son envie de voyager à travers le monde. Il se sentait un peu « Dumbledore » au fond de lui, il avait envie de connaître toute la diversité de la Magie, d'apprendre de nouvelles choses, et même de parler d'autres langues.

Il était clair que la mort de Dumbledore n'avait qu'augmenter son admiration, et tout ce que savait Dumbledore et que lui ne savait pas, il avait envie de l'apprendre par lui-même.

Malheureusement, avant d'avoir le temps de pouvoir voyager, il lui fallait encore détruire Voldemort, et il jugea que lorsqu'il aurait réussi, il pourrait se mettre un peu à l'écart de la communauté en voyageant.

A vingt-trois heures, le professeur Tanghudaï les libéra, Harry parcourut rapidement à nouveau le cours, il trouvait les Magicopiés très bien, et n'aurait pas à demander les notes d'Hermione pour réviser les ASPIC.


	63. Quelques rayonnements élémentaires

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 63 : QUELQUES RAYONNEMENTS ELEMENTAIRES**

Le samedi matin, 7 septembre, Harry avait dormi très tard, ce n'était qu'Hermione qui l'avait réveillé pour qu'ils aillent s'inscrire au club de duels.

Harry avait très bien dormi, et il avait d'ailleurs beaucoup rêvé, et il pensait que c'étaient les rêves de Fumseck qu'il avait vus. Il avait rêvé qu'il volait, survolant les continents, découvrant de nouveaux paysages, comme s'il était totalement libre.

Il se réveilla donc très heureux et embrassa Ginny tendrement. Ron était très heureux car ils n'avaient pas de travail ce week-end, hormis quelques révisions pour ne pas tout oublier des cours de la semaine.

Vers midi et demie, ils se rendirent dans la salle de duel. Le château était presque désert, tous les élèves étaient en train de profiter du beau soleil qui illuminait le parc.

Ahaha ! vous voilà enfin, s'exclama Mrs Bett en les voyant entrer, je commençais à penser que vous ne viendriez pas !

Bonjour, répondirent-ils tous ensemble.

Je vous inscris tous ?

Oui.

Super, vous allez voir que ce n'est plus de la rigolade cette fois, avec tous les nouveaux, on a des tableaux de soixante-quatre élèves, mais il est possible que les têtes de série soient exemptés de premier tour si tout le monde ne s'inscrit pas… on verra bien. Et il y aura peut-être un tournoi de profs, ça devrait être intéressant…

Oui, sûrement, répondit Harry, imaginant que ce serait Maugrey qui le remporterait.

Et bien vous devriez aller manger, héhéhé, vous allez rater le repas ! Et repassez souvent voir quand vos duels sont prévus !

A midi, la Grande Salle était comble, et les élèves étaient survoltés, tout autant que les professeurs, qui riaient très fort à la table des professeurs. Le professeur Potiron avait un rire suraigu, très communicatif, et les professeurs étaient trop absorbés pour se rendre compte que Rusard était en train de leur dire que Peeves et Pooves avaient empêché Ombrage de venir manger en l'enfermant dans les toilettes du cinquième étage.

Il y a quoi à faire ici le week-end ? demanda Ben.

Il faut travailler, répondit Hermione, pour préparer les ASPIC, le temps passe vite !

Et à part ça ?

On peut faire tout ce qu'on veut, normalement, on a des examens le samedi, mais sinon on peut demander le terrain de Quidditch s'il n'est pas réservé par les équipes, ou se balader dans le parc, on peut même se baigner dans le parc tant qu'il fait chaud, et sinon, on peut toujours rester ici pour faire une bataille explosive, ou des échecs…

Mais ça c'était les années précédents, coupa Hermione, on n'a pas encore l'emploi du temps de la semaine suivante et on va devoir travailler toutes les matières pour ne pas être…

Mais personne ne l'avait écoutée car Alix venait de tomber de la chaise juste à côté.

Ca va ? demanda Scot.

Oui, je ne devrais pas me balancer.

Un peu plus loin, Lavande et Parvati gloussaient le plus fort possible pour attirer le regard de Scot, elles étaient en train de lire leur horoscope sur Sorcière Hebdo.

Ohlala, tu te rends compte, Lavande, l'étoile du Berger sera alignée avec Mars et Saturne ce soir !

Ooooooooh, s'exclama Parvati, est-ce que ça ne serait pas un signe…

Oui, c'est l'amoûûûûûr !

Hermione hocha la tête, montrant qu'elle les considérait comme deux idiotes.

Regardez, le professeur Fresnel s'est endormi ! s'exclama Alix.

Tous les regards se tournèrent à la table des professeurs. Le professeur Fresnel avait les yeux fermés et la tête penchée sur le côté, menaçant de tomber de sa chaise…

Comment se sont passées vos interrogations orales ? demanda Alix.

Pas bien, répondit Coilìn, je suis tombé sur une petite femme horrible… j'ai détesté son rire…

Je crois que c'était Ombrage ! dit Harry.

Oui, c'est ça !

Mr Potter ! si je vous entends encore une fois murmurer dans mon dos, vous allez sérieusement le regretter ! dit une petite voix cruelle derrière lui.

Il se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec une horrible face de crapaud.

Ron explosa de rire et Ombrage ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Peeves et Pooves lui posèrent un gros chaudron sur la tête qu'elle n'arrivait pas à soulever.

On est tranquilles ! dit Ron.

A la fin du repas, le professeur Fitz s'approcha d'eux.

Vous n'auriez pas vu le professeur Ombrage, je l'ai vu par ici à un moment mais lorsque je me suis retourné elle n'y était plus…

Regardez là-dessous, dit Ben en montrant le chaudron…

Ah, merci, répondit-il.

Il souleva le chaudron avec un sortilège de Lévitation et trouva Ombrage agenouillée par terre…

_Euh, on va y aller, dit Harry._

_Ils se dépêchèrent de s'éloigner le plus possible d'Ombrage et lorsqu'ils furent dans le hall, Harry proposa d'aller voir Hagrid, puisque ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'y étaient plus allés._

_Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! répondit Hermione._

_Vous êtes amis avec Hagrid ? demanda Alix. Ce n'est pas un professeur ?_

_Si, mais bon au début il était seulement garde-chasse, et puis c'est lui qui accueillait les première année…_

_Et c'est lui qui est venu me chercher chez les moldus pour me faire venir ici, expliqua Harry._

_Tu n'est pas né dans une famille de sorciers ? s'étonna Coilìn, je croyais que tes parents étaient sorciers._

_Oui, mes parents étaient sorciers, mais à leur mort, je suis tombé dans la pire famille Moldue qui soit…_

_Ah d'accord, quel malheur…_

_Oui, et Hagrid est le premier sorcier que j'ai vu donc je l'aime bien… vous pouvez venir si vous voulez. Le seul problème est s'il vous propose des biscuits… ils ne sont pas super bons, dit Harry avec un sourire._

_OK, on va venir ! se réjouit Alix._

_Ah, et le chien est un peu surprenant mais bon il est gentil._

_J'adore les chiens ! dit Alix._

_Tant mieux._

_Ils traversèrent le parc pour aller vers la maison de Hagrid, à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite._

_Celui-ci était en train de nourrir des Tatous qui étaient dans un enclos à côté de sa salle de classe._

_Ah, ça fait plaisir de vous voir ! dit-il en les voyant arriver. Comment vas-tu, Harry, on n'a pas eu le temps de parler aux procès !_

_Très bien, répondit Harry, mais je n'ai jamais le temps de venir vous voir._

_Je comprends, moi aussi je n'ai jamais beaucoup de temps, j'ai beaucoup d'élèves maintenant, et je fais plusieurs élevages ici. Graup fait des progrès incroyables, il parle couramment l'anglais maintenant, c'est dommage que je ne sache pas écrire sans faire de fautes car je pourrais lui apprendre._

_Ah oui, répondit Harry. Il habite où ?_

_Dans la forêt, un peu plus loin, je lui ai construit une maison, elle est très grande et ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps, mais il m'a aidé car je suis trop petit. Vous êtes les nouveaux amis de Harry ? demanda-t-il au groupe des Gryffondor qu'il ne connaissait pas._

_Oui, on est à Gryffondor aussi, répondit Alix._

_Ah, c'est super, ça ! Vous savez que je vais aider à organiser votre examen de samedi prochain, il y aura quelques créatures, mais je ne peux pas vous en parler !_

_Ah super, dit Harry qui n'était pas vraiment très rassuré à l'idée que Hagrid s'occupe des créatures magiques de leur épreuve._

_Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il._

_Non, merci, répondit Harry, on va aller faire un tour dans le parc._

_D'accord, amusez-vous bien._

_Ils retournèrent au château en longeant le lac, certains élèves de première année jouaient avec des Frisbee à dents de serpent._

_Harry était très heureux car Poudlard avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre, ambiance qu'il n'avait véritablement connue que lors de sa première année. Depuis, il y avait toujours eu des évènements graves qui les avaient privé de leur liberté, et qui avaient semé une ambiance morose : la peur de la créature enfermée dans le chambre des secrets, la peur de Sirius Black, les évènements étranges lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, la tyrannie semée par Ombrage et le retour de Voldemort._

_Aujourd'hui, Poudlard semblait guérie, et cela faisait plaisir à voir._

_On rentre au château ? demanda Ben._

_On doit aller faire quelque chose, répondit Harry, s'entraîner en fait, le Directeur nous autorise._

_Ah d'accord, on vous retrouvera après alors._

_Abelforth les attendait pour leur entraînement. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses de prévues cette après-midi._

_Bien, d'abord, Harry, tu vas tenter le sortilège de la Capsule pendant quelques minutes, pour l'avoir toujours bien en tête. On fait comme hier, je te fais une démonstration et puis tu fais plusieurs essais._

_Ils pratiquèrent presque pendant une demi-heure et Harry commençait à obtenir des résultats._

_Projaura__ ! dit Harry alors qu'Abelforth venait de lui envoyer un sortilège._

_Une petite plaque d'or sortit de sa baguette et enveloppa le sortilège qui fonçait sur lui. Mais son sortilège n'était pas assez fort pour résister et la capsule d'or explosa._

_Bien, Harry, tu progresses très vite, on va encore s'entraîner tous les jours pendant une semaine, il faudra que tu sois capable de bloquer des sortilèges plus puissants. Maintenant que tu t'es familiarisé avec le sortilège, il faudra que tu sois un peu plus concentré sur l'objectif qui est de contre-attaquer, n'oublie jamais qu'un sortilège est d'autant plus réussi que l'on y met de la détermination._

_D'accord, répondit Harry, content de lui._

_Et vous, Ron et Hermione, ça se passe comment ?_

_Pendant ce temps, Ron et Hermione étaient en train d'essayer le sortilège du Serpent de Feu, et commençaient à obtenir quelques résultats encourageants._

_Ca va plutôt bien, dit Hermione, mais on ne progresse pas aussi vite que Harry._

_C'est normal, c'est normal, maintenant, vous allez arrêter et passer à autre chose, pourquoi ne pas tenter à nouveau le Bouclier d'Argent quelques minutes, vous pourrez essayer ensuite le Bouclier de Cuivre, ça vous permettra de varier un peu !_

_D'accord, répondit Hermione, on va essayer._

_Très bien, quant à nous, Harry, on va passer à quelque chose de moins palpitant mais de nécessaire pour t'aider à développer ton don de sorcier primaire, on va revenir un peu à la rayonnancie, en ne l'étudiant plus seulement dans le cadre de la légilimancie, mais plus généralement._

_D'accord, dit Harry qui n'était pas dérangé par le fait d'étudier la rayonnancie._

_Et bien j'ai dû me replonger hier dans quelques livres afin de préparer ce cours. J'y ai passé une bonne partie de la matinée. J'avais besoin de me clarifier les idées, car c'est plutôt complexe. Bref, je vais recommencer de la même manière que lors de notre cours sur la légilimancie._

_Avec les rayonnements et les potentiels magiques ?_

_Oui, entre autres. Et bien, allons-y. La Magie que l'on voit, que l'on ressent, n'est que l'expression des rayonnements magiques. On ne les ressent certes pas toujours, car il existe des formes de Magie plus « fortes » ou plus « faibles ». Ce n'est pas comme cela que l'on dit, mais ça permet de mieux comprendre au début. La rayonnancie se propose de revenir aux sources de la Magie, elle permet de comprendre vraiment la Magie, sans se contenter d'apprendre des listes de formules magiques. Comme tu le sais, toutes les formes de Magie sont issues de la composition de rayonnements élémentaires, aussi appelés – mais cela porte à confusion – sortilèges élémentaires. Il faut savoir que les rayonnements magiques, lorsqu'ils sont purs, n'ont pas d'effets visibles sur tout ce qui est non magique. Ils ne peuvent agir que sur d'autres rayonnements. Nous allons devoir apprendre à reconnaître les rayonnements et à les utiliser, puisque tu en as la capacité. Certains rayonnements sont difficilement perceptibles, d'autres le sont plus facilement, tu en as déjà ressenti l'effet…_

_Lorsque Dumbledore demandait le silence…_

_Par exemple…_

_Mais pourtant, je n'étais pas le seul, ça faisait le même effet à tout le monde, remarqua Harry._

_Certes, mais je n'ai pas dit que les autres ne peuvent pas percevoir les rayonnements ! Tous les sorciers, et même les Moldus peuvent recevoir les plus forts et les plus simples. Les rayonnements que l'on interprète sont souvent assimilés à des sentiments. Le sentiment de colère est l'un des plus forts, tout comme celui de l'amour. Mais on les perçoit bien sûr différemment en fonction de nos capacités. Les Moldus ne sont capables de comprendre que les rayonnements très forts, les sorciers en comprennent beaucoup plus, et ils peuvent les utiliser à l'aide d'une intermédiaire magique. Cependant, il existe aussi des sorciers, les sorciers primaires, qui peuvent comprendre les rayonnements les plus infimes et les plus subtiles, les interpréter, les utiliser, sans forcément utiliser un intermédiaire magique. Et ils en émettant des beaucoup plus forts et complexes. Ils sont beaucoup plus sensibles à ceux qu'ils reçoivent. Je vais prendre un exemple. Lors de ton combat contre Voldemort, tu es entré dans son esprit, et il a été affaibli. C'est tout simplement car tu émets en permanence beaucoup de rayonnements, des rayonnements d'amour. Et pendant le combat, je suppose que c'est ce qui t'a donné la force de lutter, et qu'ils ont été particulièrement forts. Et tu sais que Voldemort les craint fortement, il ne supporte pas l'amour au point que cela peut lui faire du mal, et je pense même que cela a pu affecter ses pouvoirs magiques…_

_Ca peut être grave ? demanda Harry._

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, rétorqua Abelforth. D'après ce qu'on m'a retourné, il s'est rapidement remis sur pieds. Severus ne pensait pas que la remise en forme serait si rapide. Pour l'instant, il doit se contenter de Magie faible, le répit sera court, très court… Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, n'est-ce pas ? Nous allons donc pour l'instant étudier de manière théorique ces rayonnements, et apprendre leurs interactions. Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser tout de suite des applications de la rayonnancie, mais il faut bien commencer par le début. Il se trouve que les rayonnements peuvent être reproduits à l'aide de la baguette magique, il existe des formules, que j'avais d'ailleurs oubliées, car elles finissent par ne plus servir à rien lorsqu'on est accompli dans ce domaine. Je vais peut-être commencer par te parler d'un rayonnement que tu connais très bien, sans le savoir. Il s'agit du rayonnement de Haas, du nom d'un magicologue qui l'a étudié. Et il se trouve qu'il s'agit d'un des rayonnements les plus « forts », c'est le rayonnement de la Force Blanche. Après recherche, le sortilège que tu as appris récemment, « enmageznem », utilise les rayonnements de Haas, et il a un nom, c'est la Vague de Haas ou la Vague de Force Blanche. C'est un des rayonnements qui sont totalement purs. Il existe de même le rayonnement de la Force Noire, dont je te reparlerai plus tard._

_Le sortilège de la Vague de Force Blanche n'utilise que les rayonnements de Haas ? demanda Harry._

_Oui, c'est en cela qu'il est très fort. En fait, il dégage ces rayonnements en évitant toute interaction avec d'autres rayonnements, il n'y a pas d'atténuation et donc pas de pertes. Lorsque les rayonnements se mélangent, ils perdent en intensité le plus souvent, pour créer des effets qui ne sont pas purs, la pureté est très importante en Magie, elle est souvent liée à la puissance de la Magie. En fait, ce sortilège de la Vague de Haas rassemble la Force Blanche du sorcier et capte la Force Blanche des alentours, qui se régénère bien heureusement, il existe de nombreuses formules qui ont été démontrées expérimentalement pour quantifier ces phénomènes, mais ça ne te sera pas très utile pour le moment. Donc comme ce sortilège puise ta propre Force Blanche, il ne faut pas trop en abuser, car tes pouvoirs seront naturellement diminués._

_Et les rayonnements de Haas sont différentes des rayonnements d'amour ? demanda Harry._

_Totalement, ce sont deux rayonnements naturels, et différents, certains Magicologues les ont étudiés et ils ont montré que ces rayonnements étaient caractérisés par une certaine grandeur qu'on appelle la densité d'ondulation. Et il s'avère qu'ils sont très différents. Cependant, d'autres ont aussi montré qu'on pouvait lier facilement ces deux types de rayonnements, et ils se retrouvent généralement ensemble dans tous les sortilèges. En fait, les rayonnements d'amour génèrent souvent des rayonnements de Haas. Et l'inverse est parfois vrai aussi… Mais bon, pour l'instant, ce n'est pas vraiment important… je vais te donner la formule pour produire des rayonnements de Haas avec la baguette magique, c'est __infeblano__, je te laisse essayer, l'essentiel en rayonnancie est que tu arrives à sentir de plus en plus ce que tu fais…_

_Infeblano__ ! murmura Harry. _

_Sa baguette se mit à émettre un peu de lumière blanche, mais surtout, il ressentit le même effet, en moindre mesure, que produisait le sortilège de la Vague de Force Blanche._

_Pour comparer, tu devrais essayer la Vague de Haas, en limitant le plus possible la puissance du sortilège, tu verras que ça ressemble beaucoup, je vais te montrer… __enmageznem_

_La formule était la même que celle qu'il connaissait, mais l'effet était différent, et très proche que ce que venait de faire Harry juste avant, la baguette avait émis quelques faisceaux de lumière blanche, mais très peu puissants._

_Tu te sens de te contrôler ? demanda Abelforth._

_Oui, je pense que je peux le faire, répondit Harry._

_Tu ne dois pas penser que tu peux le faire, tu dois en être sûr…_

_Oui, je vais réussir…_

_Je préfère, dit Abelforth avec un sourire. Mais bon, je m'écarte quand même un peu au cas où…_

_Harry se concentra sur ce qu'il voulait faire et lança le sortilège._

_De la lumière blanche sortit en grande quantité de sa baguette, mais l'effet n'était pas pour autant aussi fort que d'habitude, l'arbre le plus proche n'avait pas été déraciné, et le sortilège n'était pas parti aussi loin._

_Très bien, très bien, tu aurais pu restreindre encore plus, mais je pense que c'est quelque chose de très difficile, il faudra que tu t'y entraînes, la force n'est rien si elle n'est pas contrôlée. Est-ce que tu arrives à reconnaître ces rayonnements, je veux dire, tu les perçois comme uniquement un peu de lumière, ou tu ressens quelque chose en plus ?_

_Une sensation de puissance, de la très grande puissance, qui étouffe presque…_

_Tout à fait, c'est bien ça… on va faire un exercice, je vais te bander les yeux, et je vais produire plusieurs rayonnements, tu devras me dire lorsque tu détecteras le rayonnement de la Force Blanche, c'est d'accord ?_

_Oui._

_Abelforth banda les yeux d'Harry et avec sa baguette il émit plusieurs rayonnements, certains n'émettaient pas de lumière, mais d'autres oui._

_Harry les percevait, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à dire ce que certains étaient, les sensations changeaient, il perçut de la colère… puis, le rayonnement de la Force Blanche, il en était sûr…_

_Celui-là, dit Harry._

_Exactement ! Bravo Harry. Tu peux enlever le bandeau. Et bien, peut-être que l'on va passer à d'autres rayonnements, le rayonnement de la colère par exemple…_

_Lorsque l'on s'entraînait au Bouclier d'Argent, Fumseck avait réussi à nous mettre en colère, c'est grâce à ces rayonnements…_

_Euh, oui, il vous force à émettre des rayonnements de colère, et ça marche à l'envers, si tu émets des rayonnements de colère, alors tu as toutes les chances pour être en colère, mais Fumseck n'a pas pour autant émis des rayonnements de colère. Donc, de même, il existe une formule pour produire des rayonnements de Colère, c'est __infecolero__. Tu peux essayer._

_Infecolero_

_A peine il avait prononcé la formule, il avait tout de suite senti que l'ambiance était devenue plus lourde, comme s'il avait envie de se mettre en colère._

_Bien, c'est suffisant, coupa Abelforth… On va maintenant en essayer un autre, très proche, le rayonnement de la Haine… la formule est __infahaïna_

_Infahaïna __! dit Harry._

_Ce qu'il ressentait ressemblait un peu à la colère, mais une lumière rouge s'était échappée de sa baguette. Il maintint le rayonnement pendant encore un peu de temps, il commençait à sentir la différence entre le rayonnement de la colère et de la haine, celui de la colère n'était pas forcément lié à la méchanceté, au contraire, lorsque Dumbledore se mettait en colère, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était méchant, bien au contraire. Mais la colère pouvait aussi être liée à la méchanceté, lorsque c'est Voldemort qui se met en colère._

_Bien, arrives-tu à bien sentir la différence entre ces deux rayonnements ?_

_Oui, je crois, répondit Harry._

_Et bien on va le vérifier, tu vas remettre le bandeau, et je vais alterner les trois rayonnements, celui de la Force Blanche, le rayonnement de la Colère, et le rayonnement de la Haine, et tu me diras lequel tu perçois à chaque fois._

_Harry mit le bandeau et Abelforth mit en œuvre l'exercice._

_Force Blanche, … euh, Colère, … Force Blanche…, Colère, … Haine, … Colère, euh, Force Blanche, … Haine, Colère… euh, je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas…_

_Harry essaya de sentir à quoi correspondait le rayonnement qu'il percevait, il était en tous cas certain que ce n'était pas l'un des trois autres…_

_On dirait le Mal…_

_Très bien, on va arrêter l'exercice, répondit Abelforth. C'était parfait… Quant au dernier rayonnement, tu as eu une bonne intuition, c'est tout simplement le rayonnement de la Force Noire, que l'on peut raisonnablement assimiler au Mal. On va passer à un autre exercice, je vais produire quelques sortilèges devant toi, et, toujours avec les yeux bandés, tu vas devoir me dire quels rayonnements tu détectes… c'est un exercice très difficile, et tu risques de ne pas tout comprendre… je vais quand même essayer des sortilèges assez simples et qui ne mélangent pas trop de choses. Il y aura évidemment des rayonnements que tu ne connais pas, mais ce n'est pas grave, il est impossible de les connaître tous, il en existe des milliers plus ou moins rares. Allons-y._

_Harry se banda les yeux et entendit qu'Abelforth venait de faire un sortilège, il essaya d'analyser les rayonnements qu'il recevait, mais c'était difficile, car plusieurs se mélangeaient._

_Après deux minutes, il n'avait toujours rien perçu._

_Je n'arrive pas vraiment à distinguer les rayonnements, dit Harry._

_Arrêtons, on va reprendre après. Il est important que tu arrives à ouvrir toute ta sensibilité à la Magie, mais si tu n'y arrives pas, on ne va pas forcer, on va reprendre chacun de nos exercices, les rayonnements doivent venir tous seuls à toi._

_Ils recommencèrent chacun des exercices qu'ils avaient fait, Harry arrivait très bien à déterminer les rayonnements qu'il recevait lorsqu'ils étaient purs._

_Abelforth proposa de recommencer l'exercice que Harry n'avait pas réussi._

_Il se concentra et essaya d'ouvrir sa sensibilité à la Magie, comme disait Abelforth. Au début, il ne ressentait qu'un gros mélange de rayonnements, mais après une minute, il commençait à les sentir plus précisément, et à se focaliser sur certains, il venait de reconnaître le rayonnement de Haas._

_Il y a le rayonnement de Haas ? demanda-t-il à Abelforth._

_Oui, c'est vrai, mais il y en a aussi un autre, essaye de le trouver…_

_Harry se concentra sur ce qu'il recevait._

_La colère ? _

_Oui, exactement. Tu peux enlever le bandeau. Et bien tu vois que tu peux réussir, à ton avis, quel était le sortilège ?_

_J'en ai aucune idée, il n'avait pas l'air très méchant._

_Non, en effet, je n'ai fait qu'envoyer une succession d'éclairs de Stupéfixion. Bon, aujourd'hui, le but était seulement de te familiariser un peu avec ces rayonnements, je vais juste te faire tester quelques autres, et puis on va arrêter pour aujourd'hui._

_Abelforth lui apprit à reconnaître le rayonnement du Bonheur, qu'il pouvait reproduire à l'aide de la formule __infubonno__, le rayonnement de la Force Noire, __infenero__, et le rayonnement de la Fermeté, __inffermes_

_Je crois que tu pars déjà sur de bonnes bases, il faudra maintenant à chaque fois que tu apprends un nouveau sortilège, que tu apprennes à sentir les rayonnements élémentaires le plus possible, mais aussi lorsque quelqu'un te parle. La prochaine fois, je lierai certainement le cours d'aujourd'hui à la légilimancie, tu verras que maintenant, tu réussiras encore mieux à entrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre._

_Abelforth demanda ensuite à Ron et Hermione d'essayer tous les deux le sortilège du Serpent de Feu, et Harry fut heureux de voir que même si leur sortilège n'était pas aussi efficace que le sien, ils arrivaient à le réussir honorablement. Quant au Bouclier d'Argent, ce n'était pas génial, mais ils arrivaient déjà à faire apparaître le Bouclier, ce qui était déjà pas mal._

_Et le Bouclier de Cuivre ? demanda Abelforth._

_Vas-y Ron, dit Hermione. __Stupéfix_

_Copperolle__ ! dit Ron._

_Un bouclier rond en cuivre apparut devant lui, très semblable au Bouclier d'Argent, et l'éclair de Stupéfixion vint s'écraser dessus._

_Hermione essaya à son tour et réussit parfaitement._

_Enfin, Abelforth voulut faire essayer Harry puisqu'il n'avait jamais essayer de le faire, et il le réussit du premier coup, même s'il préférait le Bouclier d'Argent._

_Très bien, alors avant de vous laisser partir, on va parler un peu… j'ai reçu le message de Fumseck, tu as bien réussi à entrer dans l'esprit de Kreattur sans te voir ? demanda Abelforth._

_Oui, mais il n'y avait rien, et j'ai tout de suite senti qu'il mentait…_

_Tiens, j'aurais pu t'apprendre le rayonnement du Mensonge aussi… on verra la prochaine fois… Qu'as-tu vu dans sa tête._

_Juste un ou deux souvenirs des réunions de l'Ordre au Square Grimmaurd, mais Voldemort sait déjà tout ça._

_J'en étais sûr, répondit Abelforth, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il aurait pu apprendre de nouveau. Le problème est donc réglé. Ensuite, à propos de Voldemort, il lui reste encore des Mangemorts, et il va rester en pause le temps de reconstituer son armée, mais il a déjà commencé à torturer, ça veut dire qu'il se porte bien, ça vient trop vite malheureusement._

_Et ses pouvoirs ? Vous avez dit qu'ils pouvaient avoir été affectés…_

_Dans un sens oui, mais nous attendrons un peu pour en savoir plus. Dernière chose, ils ne vous ont pas trop embêté aux procès, on n'en a pas vraiment parlé depuis… ont-ils apprécié la salade ?_

_Euh, je ne sais pas… mais sinon ça a été, ils n'ont pas trop posé de question… Hermione a été géniale._

_Oh, dit-elle en rougissant._

_C'est vrai, insista Harry, tu as fait tout pour qu'ils se sentent un peu ridicules de poser ce genre de questions et ça a bien marché._

_D'accord, répondit Abelforth, et bien je vous retrouve demain, pour toi, Harry, on continuera sur la rayonnancie avec un peu de légilimancie, à demain !_

_Ils retournèrent au château et tombèrent sur les autres Gryffondor qui sortaient de la salle commune._

_On va aux duels, annonça Ben, réjoui._

_Il y a des matchs ? demanda Harry._

_Oui, Mrs Bett veut faire quelques matchs pour ensuite préparer les tableaux en fonction du classement, normalement, tous les nouveaux doivent jouer aujourd'hui, mais pour vous je pense pas, elle voit déjà qui sont les meilleurs._

_Et ben allons-y, dit Harry, en espérant qu'il y ait de la place dans les tribunes._

_Il était clair qu'Hermione aurait préféré aller travailler mais profiter d'une journée de détente ne faisait pas de mal._

_La salle de duels avait encore été agrandie, mais ne suffisait quand même pas à contenir tout le monde, et certains s'étaient assis sur les genoux d'autres afin que tout le monde puisse avoir une place._

_Le groupe des Gryffondor trouva une place au dernier rang, tout prêt des fenêtres, c'était là qu'on y voyait le moins, mais au moins, ils avaient une place._

_Elle va nous appeler quand ça sera notre tour ? demanda Alix._

_Euh oui, mais vous êtes sûrs que vous passez ?_

_Oui, c'était marqué sur la porte._

_Et ben un peu avant votre duel, il faut que vous alliez sous la tente là-bas pour vous préparer, et puis ensuite, vous entrerez dans l'arène._

_Ah ok, ça va, je ne passe qu'au dixième duel._

_Les duels n'étaient vraiment pas mauvais, et les élèves qui venaient de l'école de Magie d'Irlande connaissaient quelques sortilèges efficaces._

_Certains cependant étaient terrifiés à l'idée de combattre devant tout le monde, et ne faisaient que s'échanger de faibles sortilèges. _

_Et maintenant, Alix Léger de Gryffondor contre Paul Andujar de Serpentard ! _

_Alix monta la première dans l'arène, et un élève de Serpentard, très grand, que Harry n'avait jamais vu, fit son apparition juste après elle. Il avait des cheveux noirs et ressemblait de loin à Rogue en plus mince._

_Que le combat commence ! ahahah !_

_Capellis ortens__ ! s'exclama Alix._

_Elle avait lancé ce sortilège avec une fermeté incroyable, et Paul n'avait pas eu le temps de bouger, alors que des étoiles dorées avaient jailli de sa baguette._

_Lentement, les cheveux de Paul s'étaient mis à s'allonger et s'étaient transformés en orties._

_Finite__ ! dit-il sèchement._

_Il esquiva ensuite un éclair de Stupéfixion qui venait d'Alix et lança le sortilège _

_Zigzek'Arhnius __! dit froidement Paul._

_L'éclair vert s'enroula autour de son bras et il le dirigea vers Alix._

_Disparcelum __! s'exclama-t-elle._

_L'éclair vert explosa et se dispersa._

_Inelasticum__ ! répliqua Paul._

_Protego __Sirodgrenadine_

_Paul commença à s'envelopper lentement dans une couche liquide de couleur rouge, et il avait du mal à envoyer des sortilèges. Le public s'était mis à rire car ce sortilège était plutôt rigolo._

_Stupéfix__ ! dit Alix._

_Mais le sortilège rebondit sur Paul et faillit lui revenir dessus._

_Bah, ça alors, dit-elle. __Expelliarmus_

_Cette fois-ci, le sortilège fonctionna et la baguette de Paul lui sauta des mains, sous les applaudissements des élèves._

_Magnifique ! s'exclama Mrs Bett… eh oui, il faut savoir être original, hihihi ! Aux suivants, Agustin Gaston de Poufsouffle contre Jerry Tom de Poufsouffle !_

_Lorsqu'Alix revint, ils la félicitèrent tous pour son magnifique duel, elle allait sûrement être une adversaire redoutable pour les précédents favoris du tournoi. A dix-neuf heure trente, les duels s'étaient terminés et Mrs Bett avait affiché les tableaux finaux. Les meilleurs étaient classés selon les résultats précédents, et les nouveaux y avaient été intégrés en fonction de leur prestation dans les duels tests. _

_**1 Potter, Harry**__** (Gryffondor)**_

_-__ Bye_

_- Corner, Michael (Serdaigle)_

_- Hopkins, Wayne (Poufsouffle)_

_- Penn, Diane (Serpentard)_

_-__ Oonagh, Noreen (Poufsouffle)_

_- Tom, Jerry (Poufsouffle)_

_**13 Wood, Benjamin (Gryffondor)**_

_**11 Stephan, Aileen (Poufsouffle)**_

_-__ Young, Tracy (Poufsouffle)_

_- Brown, Lavande (Gryffondor)_

_- Bragi, Snorri (Serdaigle)_

_- Bashanski, Frédérick (Serdaigle)_

_- Arrese, Adriel (Serpentard)_

_- Bolelli, Daniella (Poufsouffle)_

_**8 Andujar, Paul (Serpentard)**_

_**4 Londubat, Neville (Gryffondor)**_

_-__ Entwhistle, Kevin (Serdaigle)_

_- Cornfoot, Stephen (Serdaigle)_

_- Su, Li (Serdaigle)_

_- Carter, Trevor (Serpentard)_

_-__ McNeal, Murphy (Poufsouffle)_

_- Sturluson, Steinar (Serdaigle)_

_**16 Magnusson, Egil (Serdaigle)**_

_**10 Finnigan, Seamus (Gryffondor)**_

_- Jones, Megan (Poufsouffle)_

_- Abbot, Hannah (Poufsouffle)_

_- Johansson, Amaris (Serpentard)_

_- Gaston, Agustin (Poufsouffle)_

_- Patil, Parvati (Gryffondor)_

_- Goldstein, John (Serdaigle)_

_**5 Léger, Alix (Gryffondor)**_

_**6 MacMillan, Ernie (Poufsouffle)**_

_- Smith, Zacharias (Poufsouffle)_

_- Boot, Terry (Serdaigle)_

_- Blake, Patrick (Serpentard)_

_- Korolev, Nokomis (Poufsouffle)_

_-__ Dazzle, Egogonde (Gryffondor)_

_- Dunglal Isabel (Serdaigle)_

_**9 Weasley, Ronald (Gryffondor)**_

_**15 Albert, Aaron (Serdaigle)**_

_- Midwigeon, Eloise (Poufsouffle)_

_- Ipolistre, Murtagh (Serpentard)_

_- Elliott, Redmond (Poufsouffle)_

_- McFish, Coilìn (Gryffondor)_

_- Abraxan, Abbie (Serdaigle)_

_-__ Hudson, Kiona (Serdaigle)_

_**3 Thomas, Dean (Gryffondor)**_

_**7 Patil, Padma (Serdaigle)**_

_-__ Querrey, Neil (Poufsouffle)_

_- Brocklehurst, Mandy (Serdaigle)_

_- Goldstein, Anthony (Serdaigle)_

_- McDan, Oscar (Serdaigle)_

_- Turpin, Lisa (Serdaigle)_

_- Perks, Sally-Anne (Serdaigle)_

_**12 Donald, Mackenzie (Serpentard)**_

_**14 Sanche, Scot (Gryffondor)**_

_-__ Eliott, Marlene (Serdaigle)_

_- Fitzhumbert, Aiyana (Serpentard)_

_- MacDougal, Morag (Serdaigle)_

_- Finch-Fletchley, Justin (Poufsouffle)_

_- Bones, Susan (Poufsouffle)_

_- Bye_

_**2 Granger, Hermione (Gryffondor)**_

Les tableaux sont très bien faits, remarqua Hermione.

C'est comme pour tout, ils s'arrangent pour que les meilleurs puissent se retrouver en finale et pas avant, ça assure toujours de belles finales, de belles demi-finales… dit Alix.

Donc on pourra se retrouver en demi-finales, dit Harry à Alix…

Oui, et je te battrai ! dit Alix avec assurance…

On verra bien ! répondit Harry. Ton sortilège était pas mal, le sirop de grenadine !

Oui, c'est assez surprenant, mais j'en ai d'autres dans mon sac qui sont pas mal pour surprendre l'adversaire !

Lors du repas du soir, l'ambiance était toujours à la détente, les élèves discutaient joyeusement, et les professeurs aussi. En fait, il aurait pu se produire n'importe quoi sous leur nez, ils ne s'en seraient pas rendus compte.

S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ! S'IL VOUUUUS PLAIT ! s'écria le professeur Chourave.

Les élèves se retournèrent lentement pour regarder à la table des professeurs.

Merci, dit le professeur Chourave. Nous voulons vous signaler que Mme Bibine organise un concours de course sur balais à travers des anneaux dispersés dans le parc, nous vous invitons à y participer nombreux, les joueurs des équipes de Quidditch ne pourront pas utiliser leur balai et devront utiliser ceux de l'école pour que tout le monde soit à égalité. Le concours aura lieu demain et vous pourrez vous inscrire demain matin après le petit déjeuner, et pas plus tard. L'épreuve compte pour le Tournoi du Gnome Vaillant, les cinquante premiers recevront entre un et vingt points en fonction de leur temps. Enfin, le professeur Trelawney invite les élèves intéressés à son atelier horoscope tous les samedis soir. Et enfin, ce n'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas eu d'examens aujourd'hui qu'il ne faut pas travailler, les professeurs pourront vous donner des interrogations lundi pour vérifier que vous avez bien compris les cours de la semaine dernière ! Merci de votre écoute et bonne soirée.

Whao, un concours de vitesse sur balai ! s'exclama Ben, on y participe ?

La Grande Salle avait à nouveau éclaté en bavardages et toutes les rumeurs commençaient à courir. L'évènement accueillerait évidemment de nombreux élèves.

Le soir, ils s'étaient tous installés dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ginny était assise sur les genoux de Harry. Ron s'était endormi dans un fauteuil, avec Pattenrond sur les genoux, et Hermione était en train de griffonner sur un parchemin. Tous discutaient joyeusement, alors que des élèves de première année riaient fortement à côté.

Apparemment, Fred et George semblaient avoir trouvé des successeurs, deux élèves étaient en train de faire les pitres au milieu des autres, en utilisant d'ailleurs des objets de chez Fred et George.

Il y a une très bonne ambiance, ici, remarqua Coilìn.

Oui, tout s'est toujours bien passé, répondit Hermione. Mais dès fois, ils exagèrent un peu, les préfets sont là, heureusement.

Son regard s'attarda sur Ron qui ronflait.

Enfin, ils devraient être là… j'ai toujours tout à faire… mais bon, c'est un honneur de pouvoir remplir cette mission.

Vers dix heures, ils songèrent à travailler un peu et déménagèrent vers les tables de travail. Ils revoyaient un peu les différents cours qu'ils avaient fait, tout en discutant un peu.

Mais à ce moment-là, un hibou frappa à la vitre, contenant une énorme enveloppe à l'aspect officiel…

Hermione se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre, elle décrocha l'enveloppe de la patte du hibou et vint se rasseoir, l'ouvrant avec curiosité.

L'enveloppe provenait du Ministère de la Magie.

C'est quoi ? demanda Harry.

Oh, rien, j'avais envoyé une lettre au Département des Métiers, des Formations et des Etudes pour qu'ils m'envoient une copie des programmes scolaires… Je veux vérifier que les professeurs n'oublient rien, car ça pourrait être catastrophique pour les ASPIC…

Tu sais, Hermione, les profs ne sont pas profs pour rien, ils savent ce qu'ils font, après, c'est possible que Maugrey dévie parfois un peu mais c'est tout…

Oui, Harry, mais je veux exactement savoir quel type d'épreuves on peut nous proposer…

Elle sortit les parchemins et le feuilleta, les lisant en diagonale.

Par exemple, à l'épreuve écrite de sortilèges, on pourra nous demander une étude de documents, à mettre en relation avec le cours ! C'est terriblement stressant…

Les profs nous en parleront si on doit le faire…

Et puis on doit être capable… Hermione ça va…

Olala, vous pensez que la cafétéria est ouverte à cette heure-là ?

Euh, non, répondit Harry, je ne crois pas…

Ils vendent la collection Annaspic, et j'aimerais pouvoir jeter un œil dans les anciens sujets, peut-être que certains nouveaux y ressembleront.

Et bien tu pourras aller voir demain, mais pour l'instant, c'est fermé !

Harry était fatigué, il ne voulait plus trop rester éveillé et ils ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher.

Il s'endormit rapidement, avec pleins de pensées dans la tête… il recevait beaucoup de rayonnements, des rayonnements de haine qui animaient quelqu'un, quelque part dans le monde…

Rogue était face à lui, dans une forêt sombre. Un feu magique vert brûlait près d'eux.

A sa gauche, il y avait Joe Jigger, et il y avait une dizaine de Mangemorts derrière Rogue.

Mes chers Mangemorts, dit-il d'une voix glaciale. Je peux à nouveau marcher, je peux à nouveau combattre, mais je suis toujours faible… vous voyez ce qu'il reste de mon armée qui était pourtant si grande et si forte… j'avoue avoir fait une erreur et les avoir sous-estimé. Harry Potter et bel et bien quelqu'un de fort, et sa capture sera plus difficile. Mais nous vaincrons, nous reconstituerons notre armée, et je reprendrai des forces. Je vous annonce que j'ai pris une décision importante, nous allons partir voyager à la recherche d'autres Mangemorts de tous les pays, c'est ce qui fera notre force. J'en profiterai pour me ressourcer avant de pouvoir à nouveau affronter Harry Potter et l'éliminer définitivement. Et puis il y a Pétunia, je la laisse un peu semer la terreur pour moi, je m'occuperai d'elle lorsque l'on reviendra. Indivius, Agatha, rassemblez nos affaires, nous partirons demain matin, à l'aube. Les autres, préparez-vous aussi et allez me chercher de l'eau.

Tous les Mangemorts s'éloignèrent, et Rogue et Jigger furent les deux seuls à rester.

Vous êtes sûr, Maître, que vous trouverez des Mangemorts prêts à vous servir ailleurs ?

Oui, lorsque j'étais en Albanie, j'ai rencontré beaucoup de gens très bizarres, et j'ai senti qu'ils seraient prêts à entrer sous mes ordres si je leur demandais. L'Europe de l'Est regorge de potentiels Mangemorts…

Vous vous sentez assez fort ? demanda Rogue.

Oui, tes potions m'ont beaucoup revigoré, Severus, et tes sortilèges également, Joe. Je vous dois beaucoup, et vous serez récompensés plus tard pour cela… Nagini, quel plaisir de te voir… tu nous apporte la _Gazette_.

Un long serpent ondulait au milieu des herbes, tenant dans sa bouche un exemplaire de la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

Queudver…

Oui Maître, dit un petit homme qui sortit des arbres proches.

Lis-moi ce journal, je veux avoir les nouvelles du pays avant de le quitter…

Le petit homme ouvrit le journal et le lut à haute voix, il avait une main en argent. Il lut un article qui disait qu'une tombe avait été visitée, et qu'il s'agissait sûrement de la tombe d'Orion Black.

Ils disent que Sirius Black veut revenir, quelle bande d'idiots… je crois plutôt que cet imbécile de Kreattur tente de faire revenir Reg…

KREATTUR ! hurla Harry qui venait de réveiller en sursaut.


	64. Des os disparus

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 64 : DES OS DISPARUS**

Il courut réveiller Ron et Hermione et n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot à Ginny qui avait eu peur et était tombée du lit lorsqu'il avait crié.

Il n'expliqua rien à Hermione et à Ron sur le trajet et ils coururent le plus vite possible vers la salle du Phénix.

Ils arrivèrent chez Abelforth où il y avait un orage terrible et tambourinèrent à la porte.

Une lumière s'alluma et Abelforth arriva, vêtu de sa chemise de nuit…

Qui est-ce ?

Nouuuuus ! cria Harry.

Ah.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et Harry entra rapidement, manquant de renverser Abelforth.

Du calme, Harry, que se passe-t-il ?

Kreattur, s'il nous a demandé tout cela, c'est qu'il veut les os, il veut faire revenir Regulus !

Ce n'est pas possible, comment peut-il savoir que Regulus n'est pas vraiment mort ?

Il a dû le deviner ! Je sais pas, on lui avait demandé s'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis !

Tu penses qu'il aurait été le retrouver, pourtant, Dobby le surveille, tu le sais. Il nous aurait prévenu si Kreattur avait quitté Poudlard à un moment.

Oui mais alors il n'a pas dû voir…

L'idée t'es venue comme ça, à trois heures du matin ? s'étonna Abelforth.

Non, c'est un rêve que j'ai fait, de Voldemort ! Il lisait la _Gazette du Sorcier_, et il a dit que c'était ridicule qu'ils accusent Sirius de revenir, mais que c'était Kreattur qui voulait faire revenir Regulus ! Il ne doit pas dire ça pour rien !

Ca y est, je viens de comprendre !

Quoi ? demanda Harry.

Et bien je réfléchissais à ce que t'a dit Kreattur, j'étais en train de m'étonner qu'il ne t'ait pas dit ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire lorsque tu lui as demandé ! Harry, Kreattur t'a menti, tu l'as senti toi-même, et un elfe ne peut pas mentir à un ordre direct de son Maître ! Harry, tu n'es pas le Maître de Kreattur ! Ca veut dire qu'il reste un Black de la génération précédente, et le Black de la génération précédente, ça ne peut être que Regulus !

Mais Regulus n'es toujours pas revenu ! s'étonna Ron.

Non, mais son esprit est là, et je suppose que cela suffit pour qu'il puisse être le Maître de Kreattur.

Donc Kreattur veut vraiment voler les os ? demanda Harry.

Harry, c'est ce que tu soutiens depuis tout à l'heure et maintenant ça semble t'étonner ! remarqua Abelforth.

Oui, je voulais juste être confirmé !

Je crois qu'il faut rapidement déplacer les os ailleurs à nouveau.

Ils sortirent sous la pluie battante.

Tiens, je n'avais prévu de faire pleuvoir cette nuit, s'étonna Abelforth… Hum, je ne sais pas où sont les os, il va falloir utiliser le transplanage d'escorte…

Oui, on y va, dit Hermione.

Très bien.

Abelforth s'accrocha au bras d'Hermione et ils transplanèrent.

La forêt était sombre et ils ne voyaient rien. On n'entendait qu'une sorte de raclement proche.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione.

Je ne sais pas, allumons nos baguettes ! dit Abelforth.

Tous les quatre allumèrent leur baguette et l'endroit s'éclaira. Ils tournèrent les yeux vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit.

Une petite créature qu'ils ne pouvaient reconnaître était penchée par terre et creusait la terre !

Kreattur ! hurla Harry.

L'elfe se retourna, se leva, tenant dans sa main un grand sac poubelle.

Harry sortit sa baguette et au même moment, il y eut un craquement sonore et Kreattur disparut, l'éclair de Stupéfixion passa exactement à l'endroit où se trouvait la tête de Kreattur quelques fractions de secondes auparavant.

Tous les quatre se précipitèrent vers le trou, il ne restait plus que quelques os, Kreattur avait presque tout pris.

Harry donna un coup de pied rageur dans la terre.

S'ils étaient arrivés quelques minutes avant, et s'ils avaient réagi plus vite, Kreattur n'aurait jamais pu prendre les os.

Et bien, soit, j'aurais dû me méfier plus, se lamenta Abelforth.

Non, c'est moi, répondit Harry, si je n'avais pas crié, on aurait pu le stupéfixer avant…

Non, non, il faut revenir au début, cela n'est que la conséquence de toute cette histoire… j'aurais dû réagir lorsque tu m'as dit qu'il t'avait menti…

C'est notre faute à tous, dit Hermione. Maintenant, on ne peut plus rien faire, il faudra qu'on s'entraîne plus, c'est tout.

Le problème est de savoir quelles sont les intentions de Regulus, et ça, il va falloir attendre pour le savoir : veut-il revenir vers Voldemort, je ne pense franchement pas, veut-il tenter de le renverser, ça me semble possible. Dans tous les cas, il va falloir s'en méfier, puisqu'il doit être redoutable maintenant. Ce n'est sûrement plus l'homme faible que l'on connaissait avant… il a été capable de faire un Horcruxe, il va falloir le trouver, et le détruire. L'avenir est loin d'être rose, et pour l'instant, il nous faut attendre et se préparer au mieux possible, je vais réfléchir à ce que l'on peut faire, mais vous devriez rentrer, vous viendrez demain après-midi, je vous donnerai l'heure avec le Gallion.

Et puis, dans le rêve, Voldemort va partir en voyage en Europe de l'Est pour rechercher des Mangemorts, ajouta Harry.

Quoi ! s'exclama Abelforth.

Oui, j'ai vu la scène, ils partent à l'aube demain matin.

Et Severus et Joe ?

Ils partent aussi avec lui, il a besoin d'eux…

Mince, Severus n'aura pas le temps de passer avant qu'ils partent… comment faire…

Peut-être…

Merci Harry de m'avoir prévenu, je saurai quoi faire, ce n'est pas idiot de la part de Voldemort… vous devriez _vraiment_ aller vous recoucher.

Ils rentrèrent à Poudlard un peu plus calmement, Harry n'avait plus du tout l'envie de dormir. Pour lui, cet évènement était catastrophique, il était certain que Regulus ne retournerait pas au service de Voldemort et qu'il ferait la guerre lui aussi à la communauté magique, en plus de Pétunia et Voldemort.

Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était le fait que Regulus n'avait rien de ce que lui avait dit Sirius, il n'était pas faible, il avait été capable de faire un Horcruxe, et il s'apprêtait à retrouver son corps grâce à Kreattur. En fait, il devait connaître autant de choses en Magie Noire que Voldemort.

Harry s'en voulait énormément, même s'il savait que dans la précipitation, il aurait été dur d'agir parfaitement.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans sa chambre, Ginny était encore réveillée et cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir qu'il soit partie de cette manière, sans la prévenir.

Harry, j'aimerais bien que tu me dises un peu ce que tu fais, tu sais que je m'inquiète, quand même ?

Oui, je sais, mais s'il y a quelque chose de grave, je n'ai pas le temps de prévenir !

Parce qu'il y a encore eu quelque chose de grave ? demanda-t-elle.

Oui, répondit Harry, sinon je ne me serais pas levé en pleine nuit.

Et c'était grave au point que tu n'aurais pas pu prendre dix secondes pour me dire un mot ?

Oui, répondit Harry, si l'on avait gagné dix secondes, tout se serait passé autrement…

Et que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

Je ne peux pas te le dire, répondit Harry.

Tu crois quoi, que je vais tout dire à quelqu'un ? demanda-telle.

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi, ça ne me dérange pas que tu saches ce que je fais, mais je sais très bien que tu vas vouloir venir où je vais, et ça, je ne veux pas car il y'a trop de risques ! dit Harry.

Et moi, tu crois que j'ai envie que tu en prennes, des risques ?

Non, mais la différence est que je suis obligé de faire ce que je fais.

Et pourquoi ? demanda Ginny.

Parce que, parce que…

Quoi ?

Parce que Voldemort a essayé de me tuer, et que j'ai survécu, et donc je dois le tuer…

Tu ne veux pas laisser faire les Aurors faire ? demanda-t-elle.

Ils ne peuvent pas réussir, en m'attaquant, Voldemort m'a donné une partie de ses pouvoirs, et je suis le seul capable de sentir comment le tuer, mais c'est quelque chose de difficile, et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'avoir du stress supplémentaire !

Je veux juste savoir où tu vas, je te jure que je ne viendrai pas !

Peut-être plus tard, mais pour l'instant, je préfère que les choses restent comme ça… recouchons-nous…

Ginny était visiblement très déçue, mais on voyait qu'elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire et qu'à la moindre occasion, elle insisterait auprès d'Harry.

Le matin, Harry se réveilla tôt, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dormir.

Ron, Hermione et lui avaient l'air morose, et Ginny leur avait demandé à nouveau ce qui s'était passé pour qu'ils fassent cette tête, mais ils avaient simplement répondu qu'un évènement regrettable s'était produit.

Pourtant, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ ne relatait aucun évènement grave. Au contraire, sur la première page, il y avait un article sur la boutique de Fred et George qui avait été contactée par le Ministère de la Magie américain pour une commande sérieuse, restée secrète.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, aujourd'hui ? demanda Ron.

Ben d'abord on va s'inscrire à la course de balais, dit Harry. Et puis on ira voir si nos matchs du club de duels sont aujourd'hui.

Ils devaient faire comme si tout allait mieux pour ne pas être démoralisés.

Il faudra aussi travailler, s'exclama Hermione, le professeur Chourave a dit hier soir que l'on pourrait avoir des interrogations…

A dix heures, ils quittèrent leur appartement pour aller s'inscrire à la course de balais, il n'était pas difficile de savoir où ils devaient s'inscrire, puisque tous les élèves, fantômes et tableaux de Poudlard ne cessaient de parler de cet évènement.

Et bien, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ont de la chance, s'il y avait des courses de balais à mon époque… disait un vieux sorcier qui discutait avec une sorcière d'un autre tableau.

Où doit-on s'inscrire ? lui demanda Harry.

Dans la Grande Salle, mon cher…

Merci, allons-y.

Il y avait une longue file d'attente devant la table des professeurs, où Mme Bibine inscrivait les élèves, aidée de Mrs Bett. L'ambiance était très joyeuse, les élèves étaient enthousiasmés et Peeves et Pooves semaient la pagaille dans la foule, sans qu'aucun professeur ne se décide à les en empêcher.

Le professeur Fitz passa, accompagné du professeur Fresnel.

Tiens, ils sont sympathiques, ces deux là, dit-il.

Oui, ils mettent un peu d'ambiance, je ne comprends pas pourquoi certains voulaient les chasser…

Je crois que je vais aller m'inscrire à cette course, mais Roselyne risque de nous écraser… dit le professeur Fitz.

Euh, c'est une bonne idée, mais je dois aller préparer mes cours de demain, répondit le professeur Fresnel.

Très bien, très bien, professeur Fresnel, bon courage.

Le professeur Fitz se plaça derrière eux dans la file d'attente et il se mit à siffloter, observant Peeves et Pooves qui étaient en train de remplir le sac à dos d'une élève de Poufsouffle de gros cailloux, pendant qu'elle avait le dos tourné, jugeant que si la jeune fille voulait s'en débarrasser, elle en était parfaitement capable grâce à sa baguette magique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient inscrits et Mme Bibine leur donna leur horaire de passage à quinze heures cinq.

Ron avait réussi à convaincre Hermione de participer, et elle le faisait vraiment pour lui faire plaisir.

Sachant qu'ils n'auraient que peu de temps pour travailler durant l'après-midi, Hermione réussit à les convaincre de commencer leurs devoirs, en allant s'installer au bord du lac.

Ils étaient d'abord passés à la boutique à côté de la cafétéria et Hermione avait acheté toute la nouvelle édition de la collection Annaspic, des livres regroupant des exercices corrigés tirés de sujet d'ASPIC anciens. Elle avait d'abord longuement hésité lors du choix des livres, mais avait finalement opté pour acheter l'intégralité de la collection, qu'elle aurait sûrement le temps de lire dix fois d'ici à la fin de l'année.

Hermione lisait les sujets à haute voix et demandait parfois les réponses à Harry et Ron pour évaluer leur niveau. Quant à elle, bien qu'elle eût répondu parfaitement au minimum aux trois quarts des questions, alors que l'année ne venait que de commencer, elle se plaignait de son ignorance.

Ca alors, c'est terrible, tu te rends compte si ce sujet était tombé cette année ! J'aurais raté au moins trois questions !

Et bien moi, j'en aurai réussi au plus trois, dit Ron, un peu agacé.

Comment ça ? J'espère que tu plaisantes, ils disent que c'est pourtant un sujet de difficulté moyenne, c'est la base !

Mouais, en attendant, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais tout ça, les profs vont nous apprendre tout ce qu'il faut savoir, et le jour des ASPIC, on connaîtra tout ça !

Peu avant midi, après une bonne heure de révisions, ils allèrent manger, Harry ne cessait de penser à Kreattur et à Regulus bien qu'il ne le voulût pas. En effet, il faisait tout pour se détendre cette journée, et il était un peu pressé de participer à la course de balais.

Il n'y avait pas de duels pour eux aujourd'hui, car toute la journée, tous les matchs du premier tour des tableaux de première année et de deuxième année devaient être terminés, ce qui faisait une soixantaine de matchs au total, arbitrés spécialement par Maugrey Fol Œil et Lupin car Mrs Bett serait occupée à aider Mme Bibine à l'organisation de la course de balais.

L'après-midi, ils croisèrent dans le château Mrs Weasley qui allait à son bureau du deuxième étage.

Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle, lui sautant au cou.

Elle les embrassa tous les uns après les autres et les examina pour diagnostiquer leur état de santé. Elle vit qu'Harry avait bonne mine et lui adressa un grand sourire.

Il était vrai qu'Harry, malgré l'importance de la mission, et tous les risques qu'il prenait presque quotidiennement maintenant, se sentait vraiment heureux, même si de graves inquiétudes subsistaient. En général, il mangeait très copieusement, et le fait d'aimer Ginny et d'être aimé le rendait radieux, sans que lui-même ne s'en rende compte. Il dégageait ainsi une sorte d'impression de bonheur que Mrs Weasley avait immédiatement ressentie, certainement grâce aux rayonnements magiques, aurait dit Abelforth.

Ca fait plaisir de vous voir en vrai, vous savez, toutes vos lettres ne me suffisent pas ! Vous devriez quand même passer nous voir plus souvent, avec la Porte à Transplaner, c'est tellement simple… mais je suppose que vous avez beaucoup de travail, c'est une année difficile pour vous !

Oui, répondit Ron, on n'a jamais le temps de souffler, trop de travail…

Je comprends…

On a vu ce matin dans la _Gazette_ que Fred et George ont été contactés par le Ministère de la Magie américain, c'est vrai ? demanda Hermione…

Oui, je vous l'aurais dit par courrier de toute façon, ils vont fournir les Aurors américains en tenues de combat, mais tout cela est secret… en contrepartie, leur Ministre de la Magie leur a assuré une publicité gratuite dans leur journal national, c'est une excellente affaire !

Comment vont Bill et Fleur ? demanda Harry.

Oh, merveilleusement bien, ils sont rentrés de voyage depuis samedi, ils vont un peu partout dans le monde, et ils en gardent de très bons souvenirs… ils sont même allés tenir compagnie à Charlie qui s'occupe de dragons qui sèment la panique en Californie, il y a sans cesse des incendies terribles à cause d'eux, ils se cachent dans les montagnes et mettent le feu aux forêts, les _bombiers_ tentent en vain d'éteindre le feu…

Vous voulez dire les _pompiers_ ? rectifia Harry.

Ah, euh, oui, c'est cela, je crois… D'ailleurs, vous ne devriez pas être en train de travailler ? demanda-t-elle soudain, changeant de sujet.

On a déjà bien travaillé ce matin, dit Ron…

A propos, demanda Hermione, j'ai vu dans les programmes qu'il n'y avait pas d'épreuves de formalités professionnelles aux ASPIC, je suppose que c'est une erreur.

Euh, non, c'est bien ça, mais l'intérêt principal de cette matière sera de vous aider pour votre vie future… je vous verrai plus tard dans l'année, on verra comment rechercher un emploi, quels sont les différentes classes de métiers… vous savez, il existe tellement de métiers inconnus, le Ministère veut les promouvoir…

Bonjour, Molly, salut les enfants !

Ils se retournèrent. Lupin venait d'arriver derrière eux.

Oh Remus, on ne te voit jamais au Terrier, se lamenta Molly. Tu m'avais promis…

Je sais, j'avais dit que je viendrais au moins une fois manger cette semaine… mais j'ai beaucoup de travail pour l'instant…

Tu viendras au moins boire quelque chose à la cafétéria avec nous ?

Non, je suis sincèrement désolé, Molly, Mr Fitz m'a envoyé un hibou urgent, il veut me voir maintenant… je crois qu'il est question d'aider à l'aménagement des laboratoires de recherche, comme je m'y connais pas mal en métamorphoses de mobilier… et puis je crois qu'il est question d'une augmentation de salaire et de cours pour adultes, il ne peut pas attendre…

Dommage, regretta Molly… mais je t'assure que je dirai à Nymphadora de te métamorphoser en crapaud si tu ne viens pas un de ces jours…

Très bien, je passerai ce soir, je te l'assure, dit-il avec un sourire.

Il partit à grandes enjambées vers le bureau du professeur Fitz, qui était installé un peu plus loin dans un contre-couloir de ce deuxième étage.

Mrs Weasley les força à venir s'asseoir à une table de la cafétéria à l'étage au-dessus, pour qu'ils discutent un peu, leur proposant du Friskalo, une toute nouvelle boisson rafraichissante aromatisée aux fruits, et dont tout Poudlard ne cessait de parler depuis quelques jours.

Mrs Weasley leur raconta plus en détail le voyage de Bill et Fleur et leur décrit le travail de Mr Weasley au Ministère de la Magie, qui était extrêmement sérieux.

Comment va Ginny ? demanda Molly, se rendant compte qu'elle avait aussi une fille.

Ca va, dit Harry, c'est bien qu'on soit dans notre appartement, ça nous permet de la voir souvent, même si on passe beaucoup de temps séparés à cause des cours.

Oui, passez-lui le bonjour, et dites-lui de répondre plus souvent à mes lettres ! Vivement les prochaines vacances que vous veniez vous reposer au Terrier, Arthur veut organiser des grandes parties de Quidditch, il a bricolé des grands anneaux fixes pour remplacer les magiques que vous utilisez, on dirait un vrai terrain de Quidditch.

Cool, dit Ron, depuis le temps qu'il dit qu'il le ferait, les anneaux magiques ne font que tomber… ils ne tiennent pas bien en l'air…

Bien, je vais y aller, je dois étudier un rapport que m'a remis le Directeur du Département des Métiers, des Formations, et des Etudes, c'est assez urgent, travaillez-bien surtout !

Elle les étreignit tous bien longtemps avant de les laisser enfin partir.

A côté, la salle du club de duels était presque remplie, et il y avait un fort va-et-vient, la plupart des élèves alternaient les promenades dans le parc et des visites au tournoi pour voir les résultats.

Dans les tribunes, certains défendaient avec ardeur leurs camarades de maison, et l'ambiance était surchauffée, alors que d'autres étaient neutres, et en profitaient pour avoir quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder pendant qu'ils discutaient.

Maugrey était beaucoup plus calme que Mrs Bett, mais il animait cependant bien les matchs, en y ajoutant parfois quelques commentaires personnels pendant les duels comme des « VIGILANCE CONSTANTE » qui handicapaient le plus souvent les duellistes au lieu de les aider.

Enfin, à peu avant quinze heures, ils se décidèrent à rejoindre la grande tente rayée noire et blanche qui avait fait son apparition le matin même au milieu du parc, c'était là qu'ils devaient se rendre pour participer à la course de balais.

Les conditions atmosphériques étaient optimales, il faisait beau et chaud et il y avait qu'un léger vent frais qui ne faisait que faire osciller la cime des arbres. Le parc avait une allure printanière, après l'épisode de la brume, et il était bon d'en profiter avant l'hiver.

On voyait de loin des anneaux jaunes magiques disposés en altitude, matérialisant un circuit qui passait au-dessus du parc, du lac, et qui passait entre les hautes tours du château.

De nombreux élèves avaient choisi d'y passer la journée sous le soleil. Certains s'entraînaient pour les duels alors que d'autres les regardaient d'un air amusé, en consommant des friandises provenant de la cafétéria. Et quelques rares élèves sérieux travaillaient assis dans l'herbe bien verte.

A côté de la tente, il y avait un gros anneau qui était le départ, et où se tenait Mme Bibine.

Sous la tente, il y avait deux chaises en plastique ainsi qu'une table et un tableau où étaient affichés les scores. Mrs Bett était assise sur l'une d'elle, les jambes bizarrement repliées sous son corps. Si elle n'avait pas été en train de rire fortement à quelque chose qu'elle lisait dans _Sorcière Hebdo_, avec un grand sourire qui révélait toutes les dents qui lui manquaient, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était en train de méditer.

Aha, Potter, je suis pressée de voir ton temps, on va voir si tu fais mieux que moi ! J'ai le meilleur temps pour l'instant… Il y a encore deux départs avant le tien et puis Mme Bibine te chronomètrera ! Ahaha !

Avant eux, il y avait deux élèves de première année et Harry les regarda s'élancer successivement, les uns après les autres. A chaque fois, Mme Bibine expliquait les règles :

Il ne sert à rien de sauter des anneaux pour aller plus vite, le chronomètre ne se coupera pas tant qu'ils ne seront pas tous passés… vous entendrez un petit bruit métallique lorsqu'un anneau est validé… l'anneau d'arrivée est celui-ci, il faut le passer…

Harry enfourcha le vieux balai de l'école qui servait pour la course, et que le précédent utilisateur lui donna. Il était clair que ce n'était pas son Eclair de Feu, et qu'il ne se contrôlerait pas de la même façon, et n'irait pas très vite, mais la course s'annonçait tout de même passionnante.

Mme Bibine siffla et il s'élança, poussant son balai à sa vitesse maximale, et en se couchant le plus possible pour ne pas perdre de vitesse à cause des frottements de l'air. Il survola le parc, passant les anneaux les uns après les autres, cherchant la trajectoire idéale, pour ne pas perdre le moindre dixième de seconde. A chaque fois, le tintement sonore lui indiquait qu'il avait passé avec succès l'anneau.

Le parcours était long, et il survolait d'abord le terrain de Quidditch, passant le long des tribunes, allait jusqu'au portail, survolait une partie de la forêt, avant d'y entrer par une clairière. Cet endroit était difficile, car les anneaux étaient situés entre de grands arbres qu'il fallait sans cesse contourner avec habileté. Enfin, il en ressortit, et passa très près de la cabane d'Hagrid. Il survola le lac, accompagné de quelques oies sauvages qui le suivaient avec curiosité.

Le paysage était magnifique, les montagnes verdoyantes, et le soleil se reflétait sur la surface totalement plate du lac.

Le parcours montait très haut, et il vit le paysage sur une grande distance, la Forêt Interdite allait très loin, il n'en voyait pas le bout, elle montait même par endroits sur les collines et semblait être au loin traversée par une sorte de canyon profond.

Mais il ne put pas regarder très longtemps, et il se concentra sur sa course, car il avait manqué de peu de rater un anneau. Le circuit redescendait lentement, et il frôla bientôt la surface du lac, avant de se rapprocher du château. Il longea la falaise, puis monta brusquement, avant de s'engouffrer au cœur du château, les anneaux passaient entre les tours, montaient brusquement, descendaient, contournaient un obstacle, passaient sous une passerelle, entraient dans une sorte de grange qui contenaient plein de plantes, et que Harry n'avait jamais visitée. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se poser de questions, car au détour d'un changement brusque de direction du chemin, il se retrouva sur la dernière ligne droite, qui menait à l'anneau de départ. Il tenta d'accélérer le plus possible, pour gagner un peu de temps, et pour rattraper le temps perdu lors des quelques écarts qu'il avait fait lorsque le chemin devenait plus tortueux.

Enfin, il passa l'anneau central en créant un tourbillon d'air qui renversa Mrs Bett et atterrit assez brutalement une vingtaine de mètres plus loin.

Il rejoint Mme Bibine qui tenait le chronomètre magique, et Mrs Bett n'entendit même pas ses excuses, elle était trop occupée par l'attente du temps d'Harry.

Mme Bibine tapota le chronomètre avec sa baguette et des chiffres dorés apparurent en l'air.

_04 minutes, 53 secondes, 12 centièmes_

Quatre minutes, cinquante-trois secondes, et douze centièmes ! s'exclama Mrs Bett, super, mais tu n'as pas réussi à me dépasser, j'ai fait quatre minutes, trente-huit secondes, et cinq centièmes…

Je pouvais difficilement aller plus vite, dit Harry, étonné par la performance de Mrs Bett.

C'est parce que tu n'as pas l'habitude de ces balais, à mon époque, il y en avait des encore moins bons, alors celui-là est génial, même si je préfère l'Eclair de Feu, bien sûr !

Oui, peut-être, j'ai à peine perdu un peu de temps entre les tours du château, mais sinon dans les lignes droites, le balai était à fond…

Eh oui ! C'est la précision qui fait la différence, je suis imbattable pour cela !

Harry sourit, les quelques fois où il avait vu Mrs Bett sur un balai, elle avait toujours fini par heurté quelqu'un ou quelque chose, involontairement ou volontairement..., mais il se dit que pour la course, elle avait dû faire plus attention, et que c'était vraiment la meilleure sur un balai.

J'aurais bien voulu être réintégrée dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle, mais Minerva avait refusé à l'époque, je vais quand même les assister dans les entraînements, c'est déjà ça ! ahaha !

Ron, Hermione, et Ginny s'étaient élancés après Harry. Ginny avait fait presque aussi vite que Harry mais Hermione avait mis un peu plus de quatorze minutes pour boucler le parcours.

Vous aurez les résultats du classement ce soir lors du repas, leur indiqua Mme Bibine avant qu'ils ne partent.

La fin de l'après-midi fut entièrement consacrée au travail scolaire, Hermione avait sorti ses livres de la collection Annaspic et ils avaient traité plusieurs sujets en commun.

C'était à chaque fois Hermione qui apportait le plus d'informations, mais Harry et Ron avaient eux aussi de plus en plus de connaissances.

La collection Annaspic avait en fait été rédigée par les concepteurs des programmes durant l'été et proposait des sujets posés les années précédentes ainsi que des sujets conformes aux nouveaux programmes.

Les épreuves étaient très variées, ils avaient commencé par un premier sujet qui proposait d'étudier le mécanisme de fonctionnement de l'enchantement d'Illumination à partir d'un schéma et de plusieurs textes extraits de différents livres. Cela leur avait permis de réviser très efficacement le dernier cours de sortilèges. Un autre sujet mélangeait toutes les disciplines et était assez déroutant. Il était cependant indiqué qu'il était d'un niveau très difficile. En effet, les questions étaient très variées, ils devaient donner des informations très précises et théoriques mais aussi beaucoup réfléchir sur des situations très concrètes. Enfin, il y avait des questions auxquelles ils ne pouvaient pas répondre car ils n'avaient pas encore étudié la rayonnancie, et Hermione était presque déprimée lorsqu'elle lut la dernière question : « En vous aidant des courbes ci-dessus et des données numériques de l'énoncé, calculer la variation d'énergie interne d'un bouclier en argent de trois centimètres d'épaisseur, lorsqu'il est heurté par le maléfice Avada Kedavra effectué par un sorcier primaire. Un tel bouclier est-il suffisant pour stopper ce maléfice ? Si non, déterminer l'épaisseur minimale de bouclier nécessaire pour l'arrêter dans les mêmes conditions de réalisation du sortilège. ».

On est censés savoir faire _ça_ ! se lamenta Hermione. Oh mon dieu, c'est horrible, il nous faut réviser d'urgence !

Harry, je crois qu'on devrait lui confisquer ces livres, dit Ron.

Oui, sûrement, répondit Harry d'un air évasif, qui était curieusement intéressé par cette question saugrenue.

Il se souvenait en effet d'une formule énorme qui reliait certaines grandeurs bizarres concernant le sortilège à l'épaisseur d'un bouclier. Mais tout cela était encore bien trop compliqué pour lui.

La fin de la soirée c'était déroulée dans le calme, ils avaient retrouvé Ginny qui les soupçonnait de préparer quelque chose à cause de leur air suspect. C'était vrai, ils avaient en tête tout ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Harry s'était efforcé de ne pas y penser toute la journée, mais maintenant, il y avait trop d'interrogations, et à chaque fois qu'il entreprenait de lire quelque chose, il finissait par revoir Kreattur qui transplanait avec le sac contenant les os d'Orion Black.

En fait, il se demandait quand Abelforth lui demanderait de venir. Il était étonné d'ailleurs de ne pas encore avoir reçu le message. Cela lui faisait penser qu'Abelforth préparait quelque chose de sérieux.

Lors du repas du soir, Harry avait été déclaré vainqueur de la course de balais, même si Mrs Bett l'avait assez largement devancé. Il avait ainsi fait gagner vingt points à Gryffondor pour sa prestation.

Le soir, il n'y avait toujours pas de message d'Abelforth, et Harry pensa qu'ils se verraient le lendemain.

Durant la soirée, ils discutèrent avant tout de ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire cette semaine. Il était notamment important de reprendre l'A.D. et de faire une séance d'entraînement pour l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Mais avant tout, il fallait tenir compte de l'emploi du temps de la semaine.

**Emploi du temps, semaine du 9 au 15 septembre**

**Gryffondor, septième année**

_**Lundi**_

_08 h – 10 h_

_Arithmancie_

_Salle d'arithmancie_

_Professeur Vector_

_10 h – 12 h_

_Runes anciennes_

_Salle de Runes anciennes_

_Professeur Babbling_

_14 h – 16 h_

_Interrogation de Runes anciennes_

_Salle de Runes anciennes_

_Professeur Babbling_

_22 h – 23 h_

_Histoire de la Magie_

_Amphithéâtre Minerva McGonagall_

_Professeur Fresnel_

_23 h – 00 h_

_Etude des relations internationales_

_Amphithéâtre Minerva McGonagall_

_Professeur Fresnel_

_**Mardi**_

_Pas cours_

_**Mercredi**_

_20 h – 22 h_

_Théories de Magie Noire_

_Amphithéâtre Albus Dumbledore_

_Professeur Philipett_

_22 h – 00 h_

_Métamorphoses défensives et offensives_

_Département de métamorphoses_

_Professeur Tonks_

_00 h – 04 h_

_Réactions face à une situation périlleuse_

_Département de réactions face à une situation périlleuse ou parc_

_Professeur Maugrey_

_**Jeudi**_

_Pas de cours_

_**Vendredi**_

_08 h – 10 h_

_Métamorphoses humaines et autométamorphoses_

_Département de métamorphoses_

_Professeur Lupin_

_10 h – 12 h_

_Initiation aux premiers secours_

_Grande Salle_

_Professeur Strout_

_13 h – 14 h_

_Enchantements complexes_

_Amphithéâtre Filius Flitwick_

_Professeur Fitzaethelbert_

_14 h – 15 h_

_Techniques de préparation de potions_

_Cachots_

_Professeur Boolla, professeur Bressal, professeur Slughorn et professeur Corcc_

_15 h – 16 h_

_Travaux pratiques de potions_

_Cachots_

_Professeur Boolla, professeur Bressal, professeur Slughorn et professeur Corcc_

_16 h – 17 h_

_Empoisonnements et antidotes_

_Cachots_

_Professeur Boolla, professeur Bressal, professeur Slughorn et professeur Corcc_

_17 h – 19 h_

_Théories de Magie générale_

_Amphithéâtre Albus Dumbledore_

_Professeur Tanghudaï_

_19 h – 20 h_

_Formalités professionnelles_

_Ministère de la Magie, Département des Métiers, des Formations, et des Etudes_

_Professeur Weasley_

_21 h – 23 h_

_Etude des créatures dangereuses_

_Salle de soin aux créatures magiques_

_Professeur Hagrid et professeur Chourave_

_23 h – 01 h_

_Etude des plantes dangereuses_

_Serre n°4_

_Professeur Chourave et professeur Hagrid_

_01 h – 04 h (horaire potentiellement dépassable)_

_Réactions face à une situation périlleuse_

_Forêt Interdite_

_Professeur Maugrey, professeur Bett, professeur Hagrid, professeur Chourave, professeur Grelon et professeur Strout_

**Programme des interrogations orales, semaine du 9 au 15 septembre**

**Gryffondor, septième année**

_Brown, Lavande : lundi, 14 h, professeur Robert_

_Dazzle, Egogonde : lundi, 17 h, professeur Robert_

_Finnigan, Seamus : lundi, 15 h, professeur Robert_

_Granger, Hermione : lundi, 16 h, professeur Robert_

_Léger, Alix : lundi, 18 h, professeur Robert_

_Londubat, Neville : lundi, 19 h, professeur Robert_

_McFish, Coilìn : jeudi, 17 h, professeur Wynfrid_

_Patil, Parvati : jeudi, 18 h, professeur Wynfrid_

_Potter, Harry : jeudi, 19 h, professeur __Wynfrid_

_Sanche, Scot : jeudi, 17 h, professeur Mesrour_

_Thomas, Dean : jeudi, 18 h, professeur Mesrour_

_Weasley, Ronald : jeudi, 19 h, professeur Mesrour_

_Wood, Benjamin : jeudi, 19 h, professeur Fitzaethelbert_

Cet emploi du temps leur laissait suffisamment de temps dans la semaine pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Cependant, la journée de vendredi s'annonçait terriblement éprouvante, et ils auraient besoin de se reposer avant. Harry prévu l'entraînement de Quidditch mercredi à treize heures et il demanderait le terrain le lendemain.

Enfin, il pensa qu'ils pourraient faire l'A.D. dans la journée de mardi.

Ils se couchèrent tôt, en même temps qu'Hermione qui avait elle cours toute la journée le lendemain, avec des cours théoriques d'arithmancie et de Runes anciennes, et une épreuve de traduction l'après-midi.

Le matin, Harry fut réveillé par Fumseck et Dobby qui lui avait sauté dessus et le secouait brutalement.

Monsieur, monsieur ! Harry Potter ! Mr Dumbledore veut vous voir d'urgence.

Mais, quelle heure est-il ? demanda Harry, embrumé.

Six heures et demie, monsieur.

Comment ça ?

Oui, six heures et demie, répéta Dobby.

Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Je ne crois pas, mais Mr Dumbledore est assez pressé.

Harry mit ses lunettes et s'habilla en trombe. Il se demandait bien pourquoi Abelforth voulait le voir à six heures et demie du matin. Cela devait être assez important et confirmait ce qu'Harry s'était imaginé la veille.

Cinq minutes plus tard, après avoir bu rapidement un chocolat chaud pour se réveiller, il était devant la porte d'Abelforth.

Bonjour, Harry, dit Abelforth bizarrement vêtu d'une cape de voyage et d'un sac à dos.

Vous partez ? demanda Harry, surpris.

Oui, répondit simplement Abelforth.

Où ? demanda Harry.

En Bulgarie…

Pour quoi faire ?

Tu verras lorsque nous y serons…

Je viens ? s'étonna Harry.

Evidemment, que ferais-je sans toi ?

Et nous partons quand ? demanda Harry. Et pour combien de temps.

Autant de temps que nécessaire, et nous partons dans très peu de temps, le temps que tu prépares des affaires.

Mais pour combien de temps, concrètement ? demanda Harry qui n'avais pas compris la raison de ce soudain départ qui semblait si urgent aux yeux d'Abelforth.

Disons quelques jours tout au plus.

Qu'est-ce que je vais dire comme excuse ?

Je pense que tu peux expliquer au Ministre que tu pars en voyage en Amérique du Sud pour parfaire ta Magie… le professeur Dillantis en sera sûrement ravi, d'après ce que je sais de lui.

Et je dois prendre beaucoup d'affaires ?

C'est à toi de voir, nous trouverons toujours de quoi nous arrêter, dans des auberges, par exemple.

On part à quelle heure ? demanda encore Harry.

Tout de suite, et je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu avant, j'ai pris cette décision cette nuit, suite à une concertation intéressante avec Severus.

Mais comment vais-je faire pour prévenir ?

Tu enverras une lettre au Ministre, ou, encore mieux, tu demanderas à Hermione de le faire. Préviens pour l'instant uniquement Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Est-ce qu'une demi-heure te suffit pour te préparer et convaincre tes amis ?

Je vais essayer, dit Harry.

Dobby viendra évidemment avec nous, il sera facile de le cacher sous un cape, en revanche, nous allons toujours devoir cacher Fumseck, car à part toi, je ne vois pas qui d'autre serait capable aujourd'hui de se lier à un phénix…

D'accord.

Harry rentra aussi vite qu'il le put à Poudlard. Les couloirs étaient déserts et les nombreux Aurors avaient disparu, le Ministère ayant jugé qu'il n'y avait plus aucun risque d'attaque à Poudlard.

Harry, en revanche, jugeait cette décision un peu risquée, bien qu'il fût clair que Voldemort dont l'armée avait été annihilée ne s'engagerait pas dans une mission à l'issue aussi incertaine.

Lors de son trajet, il croisa tout de même Peeves et Pooves qui étaient en train de saccager une salle de classe. Il passa cependant tellement vite devant eux qu'il avait déjà disparu au détour d'un angle du couloir lorsque les deux esprits frappeurs s'étaient retournés pour éventuellement s'en prendre à lui.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune, il se rendit compte alors qu'il aurait pu utiliser Fumseck pour transplaner, mais il était maintenant trop tard et il prononça le mot de passe _Dentreglantes_, qui était le nom d'une espèce de plantes magiques très répandue dans les forêts tropicale, à toute vitesse.

Dans l'appartement, seuls Dobby et Fumseck étaient réveillés, et Harry dut réveiller à contre cœur Ron, Hermione, et Ginny.

Il faut que je vous dise, c'est _très_ urgent ! expliqua Harry d'une voix très claire.

Seule Hermione semblait avoir compris l'urgence de la situation et elle s'imaginait déjà un évènement catastrophique.

Ron, en revanche, semblait dormir éveillé, et Hermione aurait sûrement à tout lui répéter plus tard pour qu'il réalise ce qui s'était passé.

Harry expliqua tout en détail et ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite qu'il était sur le point de partir.

Hermione, il faut que tu expliques à Scrimgeour que je reviendrai très rapidement, dans deux jours, on va dire…

Mais pourquoi partez-vous ? demanda Hermione d'une voix faible.

Euh…

Harry réfléchit, il se rendit compte que lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi ils devaient partir.

Abelforth ne m'a pas dit, avoua-t-il, mais a besoin de mon aide, c'est sûr. Croyez-moi, il n'y a pas de risques, sinon, ce n'est pas lui qui m'aurait proposé…

Mais comment va-t-on rester en contact ?

Par hibou ? Hedwige sera heureuse d'avoir du travail, et je reviendrai pour vous donner des nouvelles en transplanant… Désolé, je suis pressé, il faut que je prenne quelques affaires.

Dix minutes après, Harry avait un sac à dos, avec quelques affaires, et sa cape d'invisibilité avant tout. Il mit une cape cirée grise et prit des affaires chaudes car il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il pouvait bien faire en Bulgarie.

Il embrassa Ginny qui avait les larmes aux yeux et rassura Hermione. Ron, quant à lui, avait pleinement confiance en Harry, et savait que s'il devait partir, ça ne devait pas être pour rien.

Très bien, tu as fait vite, allons-y, annonça Abelforth à son retour.

Monsieur, vous ne m'avez pas dit pourquoi nous partons !

Je pensais que tu aurais deviné, dit Abelforth. Nous partons suivre Voldemort, et l'empêcher de reconstituer son armée en convainquant les gens qu'il abordera de rester du bon côté, mais nous ne devons pas nous faire repérer, n'oublions pas que ce que fait Voldemort est censé être complètement secret et ignoré du Ministère de la Magie. Severus m'a dit ce que comptait faire Voldemort. Nous allons le suivre de loin. J'ai pris des cartes au cas où ça s'annoncerait plus compliqué que prévu… mais je pense vraiment qu'il ne va pas chercher Jupiter à la place de Vénus ! Il se contera de semer la panique dans un village et de récupérer le maximum de gens de son côté. Pour l'instant, il semble en être ainsi, ils doivent aller vers un village assez réputé pour la Magie Noire qui y est développée.

Ils ne sont pas reconnus ?

Tu sais, là-bas, ils ne risquent rien, leur visage n'est pas connu, et sous une cagoule, ils passent totalement inaperçus… et puis je pense qu'ils sont beaucoup qui ne les dénonceraient pas même s'ils connaissaient leur identité… On va y aller, nous avons du chemin à faire à pieds, nous ne pourrons pas transplaner n'importe où, tu n'as rien oublié ?

Non, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Très bien, allons-y.

Ils transplanèrent et Harry trouva ce transplanage bien long, la sensation restait très désagréable même s'il commençait à y être habitué.


	65. Dans les forêts bulgares

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 65 : DANS LES FORETS BULGARES**

Il faisait jour en Bulgarie, ou du moins, c'était où Harry pensait avoir atterri.

Il venait de pleuvoir, ici, et il faisait jour. Le ciel était envahi de gros nuages gris, et la verdure était encore ruisselante de gouttes d'eau.

Ils étaient dans un pâturage sur une zone où se dressaient quelques hautes collines arrondies. A une cinquantaine de pieds de là, il y avait un chemin en terre escarpé.

Hum, je suppose que c'est par là-bas, dit Abelforth en montrant le côté du chemin qui partait vers le haut de la colline.

Où va-t-on ? demanda Harry.

Il nous faut trouver un petit village de sorciers, nommé Beghlez, celui dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure… Je n'y suis jamais venu, mais il semble qu'Albus y était venu lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

Il voyageait beaucoup ? demanda Harry, avide d'en savoir plus.

Je te vois venir, tu aimerais en connaître un peu plus sur la vie d'Albus…

Euh…

Harry ne voulait pas avoir l'impression de paraître trop curieux.

Je comprends ta curiosité. Pour ton information, Albus était venu étudier la Magie Noire dans le coin, c'est la Magie la plus répandue ici. Il y a de nombreux mages noirs très puissants, mais qui ne recherchent pas la domination comme Voldemort, et qui préfèrent vivre en paix. En revanche, la nouvelle génération pose un peu trop de problèmes et se laisse un peu trop convaincre par certains mages noirs tels que Voldemort… A l'époque, Albus avait rendu visite à un certain Helsan, un mage noir très vieux qui lui avait appris beaucoup de choses. Il y a des créatures magiques inconnues chez nous qui vivent ici, dans ces forêts.

Il montra les forêts qui bordaient le chemin. Harry essaya de regarder s'il pouvait distinguer quelque chose dans les sous-bois, mais le peu de lumière qui filtrait des nuages était capturé par les arbres.

Il y avait des mages noirs célèbres, ici ? demanda Harry.

Oui, bien sûr, d'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense, c'est à propos des Clordes, il y avait un Mage Noir de la même époque que Grindelwald, et il ne figure pas sur les tombes du Gouffre des Clordes, je pense que tout cela n'est qu'une légende et que les différents magies noirs qui ont suivi le livre ont pris les noms pour se donner un peu plus de grandeur… En revanche, pour Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres en l'occurrence, je pense que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence car ce nom semble assez classique pour un mage noir. Je crois vraiment qu'en fait, nous n'avons rien à craindre du côté de cette légende-là.

A cet instant, un aigle passa au-dessus du chemin et interrompit Abelforth. Celui-ci s'arrêta pour le regarder.

Une méthode de divination consiste à étudier le vol des oiseaux ; il faut avoir beaucoup d'imagination et de sagesse mais c'est accessible. Par exemple, je crois comprendre que nous allons nous rassasier à midi.

Comment voyez-vous ? demanda Harry, qui contemplait l'aigle qui montait dans les airs au gré des courants ascendants.

Disons qu'il faut que tu libères ton Troisième Œil…

Abelforth sourit.

On dirait le professeur Trelawney, remarqua Harry.

Ce n'est pas très gentil, répondit Abelforth.

Je ne voulais pas vous offenser.

Oui, j'en suis sûr, mais ce que je dis est vrai, la divination est une belle Magie, mais pas celle qui est enseignée à Poudlard. Si tu laisses vraiment aller ton Troisième Œil, alors des images vont t'apparaître à l'esprit, pas forcément très exactes, mais tu verras l'idée générale. Il faut cependant prendre garde de ne pas les interpréter de la manière qui t'arrange, ni à la manière de Sibylle Trelawney.

Les collines se suivaient et ils ne rencontraient toujours pas le village cherché par Abelforth.

C'est loin ? demanda Harry, impatient d'avoir un peu d'action.

Non, je ne pense pas, regarde, on voit des traces de bétail, ici…

Dobby les suivait silencieusement, il marchait à grands pas pour suivre le rythme d'Abelforth, mais cela semblait lui faire plaisir de pouvoir les accompagner. Il était vêtu d'une cape bien trop longue qui traînait longuement derrière lui.

Profitons du chemin pour parler un peu, Harry. Je vais te parler plus précisément de certaines choses. D'abord, comment se porte Poudlard, depuis l'attaque ?

Très bien, répondit Harry, trop bien, même…

As-tu des nouvelles des autres J.M.P.. Je veux dire, ceux qui n'ont pas été arrêtés.

Je n'en ai plus entendu parler, ils doivent être en observation.

Je pense qu'il va falloir être vigilant dès ton retour à Poudlard. Voldemort risque de leur demander de semer le trouble par ci, par là, afin de ne pas se faire oublier.

D'accord, j'en parlerai aux autres…

J'ai lu dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ dans la rubrique sur Poudlard, que les professeurs ont l'air très compétents. Je constate que vous commencez à parler de certaines choses dont je t'ai déjà parlé.

Oui, on se rapproche, répondit Harry.

Ca veut dire qu'on va pouvoir intensifier notre entraînement, puisque certaines bases te sont déjà enseignées à Poudlard. Est-ce que par hasard tu te souviens du Sortilège de la Capsule ?

Oui, je pense.

Rappelle-moi d'abord l'incantation.

Euh, c'est _projaura_, c'est ça ?

Tout à fait, ce sortilège te sera très utile, crois-moi. Pense à t'entraîner si tu as du temps libre sur celui-ci. En attendant, je souhaite te parler globalement d'un certain type de sortilèges qu'utilise fréquemment Voldemort ; il s'agit des flèches, tu connais déjà les Flèches de Mort, elles font partie des plus efficaces, et un bon bouclier matériel te permet de les arrêter si tu es suffisamment rapide et… vigilant. Voldemort, à ma connaissance, utilise les Flèches de Cloquage, c'est un maléfice effroyable qui provoque avant tout d'atroces souffrances, elle fait apparaître des bulles d'air dans la chair, qui finissent par exploser en déchirant la peau en lambeaux.

C'est horrible, s'exclama Harry.

Oui, très. C'est pour cela que j'aimerais que tu sois au courant. Il existe bien sûr des remèdes, mais il est préférable de stopper le maléfice avant qu'il puisse atteindre sa victime. Et cela peut être un inconvénient puisque tu dois attendre un peu au lieu d'utiliser ce temps pour attaquer, et que Voldemort peut lui aussi utiliser ce temps à son avantage. En fait, le Bouclier d'Argent est un moyen de défense très efficace, mais seulement en générale. Tu dois bien sûr le connaître, mais tu es à un stade où il faut passer à autre chose. Pour l'exemple que j'ai pris, dès que Voldemort t'envoie une telle flèche, tu dois l'arrêter au moment où elle sort, ou même avant puisque tu es désormais capable d'utiliser la légilimancie. Un autre grand intérêt est que tu prends moins de risques pour toi et pour les autres. Lorsque beaucoup de sortilèges fusent dans tous les sens, ils peuvent interférer et les effets sont difficilement prévisibles.

Quel sortilège peut arrêter une flèche ? demanda Harry.

J'en connais plusieurs, mais un très bon moyen est de la faire éclater. Ce n'est _a priori_ qu'une simple flèche en bois, même si elle est ensorcelée. Si tu la détruis matériellement, le maléfice va se briser car la Magie qui y a été introduite n'aura plus de support.

Pourtant les sortilèges normaux n'ont pas besoin de support pour se propager.

Certes, mais ils sont conçus par la baguette magique pour s'auto-supporter, alors que la magie des flèches y est contenue.

D'accord.

Tu peux donc utiliser le sortilège d'Eclatement, qui fait apparaître des fentes qui finissent par casser en morceaux ce genre de matériaux. Hum, tu devrais l'essayer sur un arbre, la formule est _infendillis_.

Harry se tourna vers l'arbre le plus proche.

_Infendillis _!

Il y eut un craquement de bois et l'arbre se fendit sur toute sa longueur, en quatre troncs plus petits.

Harry se recula pour ne pas être touché par la chute de l'arbre.

Voilà, dit simplement Abelforth.

Mais la flèche va se séparer en quatre, comme l'arbre, dit Harry.

Non, elle n'est pas très grosse, et à moins que Voldemort t'attaque en t'envoyant des arbres, ce sortilège fonctionnera parfaitement. La flèche se transformera en brindilles minuscules qui finiront par être emportées par le vent. Ah ! J'aperçois le village ! s'exclama Abelforth au détour d'un tournant du chemin.

Le chemin traversait un village qui était typiquement un village de sorciers. Les maisons étaient tordues et très hautes, les pièces s'entassaient les unes au-dessus des autres contrairement aux maisons moldues où elles se juxtaposent.

Il y avait de nombreux commerces le long de l'allée qui traversait le village, et de nombreuses contre-allées sombres et brumeuses s'y joignaient.

Ne risqué-je pas d'être reconnu ? demanda Harry.

Je ne pense pas, mais cache ta cicatrice quand même, tu as assez de cheveux pour cela. Voilà l'auberge.

On ne risque pas de croiser Voldemort ? lui nous reconnaîtrait ! demanda Harry.

Aucun risque, il se cache plutôt près du village voisin, mais surtout, il ne sort pas beaucoup, il préfère conduire Severus et Joe chercher les personnes qui l'intéressent. Dépêchons-nous, il commence à pleuvoir. Ah oui, Fumseck, il va falloir te cacher, malheureusement, tu attirerais trop l'attention. Peux-tu nous attendre, nous t'appellerons de l'hôtel et tu transplaneras pour nous rejoindre.

Fumseck comprit très bien le message et s'envola pour aller se poser sur le toit d'une maison proche.

Abelforth entra dans l'auberge en poussant une porte grinçante. L'ambiance n'était pas joyeuse, la salle était pleine de sorciers cachés sous des capes, mais dont on pouvait cependant voir les visages. La salle était sombre, très faiblement éclairée par quelques bougies dont les flammes vacillaient dangereusement. Il n'y faisait pas très chaud.

Abelforth s'approcha du barman, un homme à la forte moustache et à l'apparence dure, mais qui les accueillit chaleureusement lorsqu'Abelforth lui expliqua en un langage incompréhensible pour Harry qu'ils venaient d'Irlande. Heureusement, le barman parlait aussi l'anglais car il recevait très souvent des visiteurs étrangers.

Très bien, je parle aussi très bien l'anglais, vous savez, dit-il avec cependant un fort accent. Vous restez plusieurs nuits ici, ou vous ne faites qu'une escale pour une nuit ?

Je pense que l'on va rester deux ou trois jours, avant de repartir vers d'autres régions du monde, dit Abelforth sur un ton évasif. J'accompagne mon neveu John qui a fini ses études et qui veut voyager pour compléter ses connaissances. J'ai moi-même beaucoup voyagé par le passé.

Vous êtes les bienvenus, je vais vous conduire à des chambres de libres, je suppose que vous préférez ne pas être trop loin l'un de l'autre ?

Si possible, en effet.

Suivez-moi.

A droite du comptoir, une porte en bois menait sur un escalier étroit et aux marches bancales. Ils montèrent au dernier étage où il y avait quatre petites chambres sous les toits, toutes libres.

Prenez ces deux là, vous aurez la vue sur la rue centrale, si vous voulez une chambre pour votre elfe, il y en a deux autres, prenez celle que vous voulez.

Merci, c'est très aimable à vous, remercia Abelforth.

Est-ce que vous déjeunerez en salle, où je vous apporte ici ?

On descendra, dit Abelforth, merci.

Harry posa ses affaires sur son lit qui grinça dangereusement. Quelques secondes plus tard, Fumseck transplanait à côté de lui et se posait sur la barre du lit.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur, le ciel s'était encore assombri, et de grosses gouttes tombaient du ciel.

Qu'allons-nous faire, maintenant ? demanda Harry à Abelforth.

Nous allons attendre un moment ici, puis il faudra aller retrouver Severus dans la forêt en début d'après-midi, je ne sais pas où il nous attendra, mais je saurai le retrouver, il a laissé des traces, j'attends uniquement le signal, par Gallion. Nous ne devrions cependant pas attendre très longtemps, normalement. Profite-en pour me poser les questions que tu veux, on s'est toujours entraînés mais nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé. J'ai toujours cru comprendre que la vie de mon frère t'intéressait ?

Oui, personne ne savait beaucoup de choses de lui, pourtant, il doit y avoir beaucoup de choses à savoir.

Oui et non. Albus était à la fois quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et de tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal au monde. Nous avons toujours été une famille modeste, et impossible de prouver que nous puissions être de Sang-Pur, ce qui n'a aucune importance, tu es d'accord avec moi. Beaucoup de gens le pensent, mais je ne le crois pas. Nous vivions très à l'écart de la société, dans une maison au beau milieu de la campagne allemande, même si tout le monde pensait que nous habitions en Angleterre. La maison existe toujours et est très bien cachée, mais je n'y retourne pas souvent. Tout ce que je peux te dire d'important à propos de cette demeure, c'est qu'il y avait une grande bibliothèque que nos parents avaient constituée depuis bien longtemps. Ils étaient d'ailleurs totalement inconnus de la société magique. Leurs seuls revenus consistaient en la vente de foie de dragons, qui vaut une fortune, et qui a toujours valu une fortune. Ils étaient très impliqués dans la recherche magique en dehors de leur travail, et nous avons toujours appris énormément de choses d'eux. Ils voyageaient aussi beaucoup, et pendant notre jeunesse, lorsque nous n'étions pas encore à Poudlard, ou pendant les vacances , ils nous emmenaient avec eux, on a toujours eu l'habitude de parler couramment plusieurs langues, et la langue Anglo-Saxonne n'était pas répandue autant que maintenant, il ne faut pas oublier que ce que je te décris se passait non loin de l'an 1850.

C'est vrai, répondit Harry qui avait oublié ce détail.

Ca fait beaucoup de différence, la communauté magique a beaucoup évolué depuis ce temps-là. Disons que beaucoup de connaissances et de traditions se sont perdues de nos jours. Nous n'avons qu'une société moderne où tout le monde se ressemble. Le Quidditch par exemple, plus personne ne connaît les centaines de règles qui existent, et le Ministère s'évertue à les conserver au Département des Sports, même les joueurs, c'est pour dire. A l'époque, chaque pays avait son Quidditch, avec ses règles, mais le tout s'est uniformisé pour former le Quidditch actuel qui est beaucoup moins riche qu'avant, c'est regrettable. Revenons-en à ce que je disais au début ; Albus et moi voyagions beaucoup et nos voyages étaient très intéressants car on y découvrait énormément de choses. De nos jours, il faut aller dans des communautés totalement perdues pour voir des choses différentes des nôtres. Nous avions donc appris beaucoup de choses, mais lors de ma quatrième année à Poudlard, nos parents avaient été tués par des Moremplis, alors qu'ils dormaient dans une forêt au cours de l'un de leurs voyages. Nous étions très tristes, mais nous nous sommes entraidés, et nous sommes finalement ressortis plus forts. C'était une fin triste pour des sorciers si brillants.

Je ne pensais pas que des Moremplis pouvaient être si dangereux, dit Harry effaré.

Disons que si tu es éveillé, tu ne risques rien. Mais s'ils arrivent à te recouvrir, ils t'étouffent rapidement. A l'époque, ils n'étaient pas encore connus, mais beaucoup de sorciers ont enquêté à propos de toutes ses morts mystérieuses, et on a fini par découvrir leur existence. Les Moremplis pénétraient parfois dans les maisons, en passant sous les portes, et le matin, la famille entière avait disparu sans que personne ne soit entré ou sorti. Il est probable qu'un sorcier aux intentions mauvaises les ait conçus en croisant plusieurs autres espèces.

Harry était un peu secoué par tout ce qu'il apprenait. Il n'aurait pas pu s'imaginer que les parents de Dumbledore soient morts de cette manière. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais pensé à quoi ils pouvaient ressembler.

En fait, cela lui faisait bizarre d'apprendre tout cela d'un coup. Il n'avait quasiment jamais rien su de la vie d'Albus Dumbledore, et aujourd'hui, tout lui était raconté comme si c'était une belle histoire passée.

Nous avons bien sûr continué à voyager et Albus s'est beaucoup plongé dans les livres pour étudier, si bien qu'à la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard, il savait plus de choses que les meilleurs professeurs. Quant à moi, j'étais naturellement bon mais je ne forçais pas beaucoup. Il m'arrivait parfois d'aider Albus dans ses entraînements, ce qui m'entraînait moi aussi. Il quitte donc Poudlard à ton âge. Son niveau de Magie exceptionnel dans toutes les disciplines lui permet de postuler à tous les emplois qu'il veut. Les professeurs le voient Ministre de la Magie, mais il ne le veut pas, et il part à nouveau voyager. Enfin, plus de cent ans après, il t'a rencontré… C'est intrigant de voir en fait que l'une des plus grandes choses de sa vie aura été son combat contre Voldemort à tes côtés. En fait, tu as été sûrement la personne la plus importante pour lui, car tu as eu des problèmes très proches des siens, et pourtant, il a connu de nombreuses personnes au cours de sa vie.

Harry était très touché par cela, et à la fois mal-à-l'aise, il ne voulait pas que la vie de Dumbledore se résume à Voldemort, il savait qu'il y avait eu plus de cent ans d'une vie grande avant cet aventure finale.

Comment a-t-il vaincu Grindelwald ? demanda Harry, pensant soudain à cela.

Il te l'a expliqué dans sa lettre, Harry.

Comment le savez-vous ?

Je l'avais rédigée avec lui, bien sûr ! Il a tout simplement détruit l'Horcruxe puis l'a tué. La recherche du Horcruxe avait été très longue et difficile, car contrairement à Voldemort, Grindelwald n'apportait aucune importance à la grandeur, et l'Horcruxe n'était qu'un vulgaire plan du métro de Londres, qui a terminé gravé sur le genou d'Albus. Il s'était d'ailleurs trompé et s'attendait à quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort, et, il est vrai, à un objet magique.

Et ensuite, comment l'a-t-il tué ? Est-ce que je vais devoir utiliser l'Avada Kedavra sur Voldemort ?

Bonne question, à laquelle je t'aurais répondu de toute manière un jour ou l'autre. Albus n'a pas utilisé l'Avada Kedavra car il existe un sortilège de Mort très puissant, issu de la Magie Blanche. Celui qui tente ce sortilège avec le moindre soupçon de haine, ou qui le fait seulement pour tuer, ne le réussira jamais, et il mourra lui-même à la seconde. Il va falloir beaucoup de temps avant de prendre ce risque, Harry.

Mais je ne veux pourtant faire que la Paix ! Ca va marcher !

Oui, j'en suis sûr, mais au fon de toi, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'avoir un peu de haine…

Ne peut-on pas la faire disparaître, comme on met ses pensées dans une Pensine ?

Les sentiments et les pensées sont différents, Harry. Tu ne peux pas masquer vraiment tes sentiments, alors que tu peux masquer tes pensées par l'occlumancie. En revanche, tu peux les dissimuler, les retenir. Je comprends que la distinction est infime, mais tu vas la comprendre, et pour l'instant, tu n'as pas suffisamment d'expérience et de sagesse pour cela. Ce n'est que parce que tu es jeune, et malgré ta grande maturité.

Je crois comprendre un peu, dit Harry.

Très bien, tu vois donc que tu ne tueras pas Voldemort avant l'été prochain, et même si nous avons les Horcruxes avant. Nous ne sommes donc pas pressés autant que tu le penses, et le plan qu'a établi mon frère privilégie la sécurité. Te rends-tu compte du nombre de catastrophes qui auraient pu être évitées depuis ton arrivée à Poudlard, et même avant ?

Harry réfléchit, pensa à la mort de Dumbledore, qui était une catastrophe même si Abelforth prétendait le contraire. Il pensa ensuite à la mort de Sirius qu'il aurait pu éviter s'il avait suivi correctement les leçons d'occlumancie. Il pensa au retour de Voldemort, à la coupe transformée en Portoloin, au faux Maugrey…

Oui, répondit-il, beaucoup de choses.

Tu vois, c'est pour cela que cette fois, nous allons réussir, Albus a longuement préparé son plan, et tromper Voldemort pour lui faire révéler ses plus profonds secrets est la meilleure solution.

La dernière phrase d'Abelforth résonna plusieurs fois dans la tête d'Harry : « tromper Voldemort pour lui faire révéler ses plus profonds secrets ». En quoi Voldemort était-il trompé, il ne le voyait pas… à part Rogue qui était vraiment dans leur camp, mais que Voldemort considérait désormais comme son plus fidèle Mangemort. Harry comprit la mission de Rogue, il devait essayer de décourvrir ce que Voldemort savait de ses Horcruxes, et c'était le seul à tout savoir : il avait tout fait dans le secret le plus total, même ses Mangemorts les plus proches n'en savaient rien.

D'ici à ce que tu sois capable de le détruire, continua Abelforth, il ne faut pas prendre de risques, et c'est l'objet de notre mission, l'empêcher de reconstituer une armée trop forte, qui sèmerait une panique totale. Mais nous devons agir dans la plus grande discrétion. Tu imagines sûrement très bien les conséquences désastreuses qui pourraient se produire si Voldemort apprenait que quelqu'un sait ce qu'il fait, et surtout ce que _nous_ faisons.

Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire, concrètement ? demanda Harry.

Et bien prendre contact avec les personnes que Voldemort a contactées pour leur parler. Nous devons faire tout dans le plus grand hasard. Nous sommes seulement deux voyageurs irlandais qui nous arrêtons quelques jours ici.

Vous êtes-sûr que l'on ne va pas me reconnaître ? demanda à nouveau Harry. L'aubergiste lui-même parle anglais, c'est qu'il rencontre beaucoup d'anglais…

Tu as raison, je vais te faire apparaître quelques taches de rousseur et t'éclaircir les cheveux.

Abelforth tapota avec sa baguette sur la tête d'Harry et à son sourire, il comprit que la transformation avait réussi.

A cet instant, on frappa à la porte, et Abelforth alla ouvrir lorsque Fumseck eut effectivement transplané.

Bien, je suis désolé pour le retard, vous voulez manger maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, avec le transplanage, nous avons un léger décalage horaire, mais un bon repas ne se refuse jamais.

L'aubergiste regarda Harry d'un œil intrigué.

Votre neveu ? demanda-t-il.

Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Abelforth, amusé.

Il était blond, tout à l'heure ?

Oui, il était blond, répondit Abelforth.

Ca alors, je n'avais pas remarqué…

Il fait plus sombre en bas.

Ils descendirent dans la salle de restaurant de l'auberge.

Puis-je vous proposer une daube de sanglier aromatisée avec des plantes magiques locales, c'est le plat traditionnel de tout voyageur qui s'arrête ici.

Excellent ! s'exclama Abelforth, ça faisait une éternité que je n'en avais plus mangé. Tu vois, John, je t'avais dit que nous nous rassasierions ce midi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'aubergiste revint avec deux assiettes qu'il faisait léviter, remplies à en déborder d'une viande succulente et à l'odeur apétissante.

Harry trouva le service très rapide, et il était habitué – ce qui était un bien grand mot pour rappeler l'unique fois où les Dursley l'avaient conduit au restaurant – aux restaurants moldus.

Abelforth dévora le repas à une vitesse étonnante ce qui surprit énormément Harry. Il était étonnant que cet homme ne soit pas plus gros avant tout ce qu'il mangeait comme friandises.

Lorsque l'aubergiste vint débarrasser la table, Abelforth engagea une discussion sur les activités magiques commerciales locales, et il se fit expliquer en détails les différents lieux magiques les plus importants de la Bulgarie, dont son Ministère de la Magie se trouvait sous un lac proche.

Je suis intéressé par la Magie Noire, dit Abelforth, par simple curiosité, bien sûr, connaîtriez-vous un endroit où une personne pourrait m'éclairer, nous ne la connaissons que très peu en Irlande.

Hum, la Magie Noire est très répandue ici, il vous suffit de parcourir les allées de la ville. En apparence, tout est beau, c'est un petit village tranquille, mais les forêts sont peuplées de créatures maléfiques assoiffées de chair humaine. Les Moldus qui s'aventureraient par ici ne resteraient pas en vie plus de dix minutes. Il y a beaucoup de mages noirs, ce sont des personnes très isolées qui font des expériences chez elles, ou qui se regroupent dans les forêts, ou les endroits les plus sombres de la ville. Le Ministère de la Magie a du mal à savoir ce qu'ils font, on dit qu'ils préparent des meurtres de Moldus, mais tout est très flou et peu de personnes en parlent.

Je vois, je suppose que beaucoup de personnes doivent être attirées par le pouvoir, y a-t-il des mages noirs recherchés par ici ?

Oui, mais on ne les connaît pas, ils se produisent anonymement, ce qui rend leur recherche délicate, et le Ministère ne s'en préoccupe que lorsque le nombre de morts devient vraiment gênant. En fait, seul le flagrant délit peut faire avancer les enquêtes, mais les Brigades Ministérielles ne s'avancent pas dans les zones où ces mages noirs se regroupent, ils ne feraient pas le poids.

C'est bien dommage, la Magie Noire est très belle lorsque l'on ne s'en sert pas à des mauvaises fins. Et bien nous allons alors nous promener dans la ville, et nous rentrerons ce soir pour le dîner.

Bonne visite, et gardez toujours votre baguette à portée de main.

Oui, ce sont des vieilles précautions de voyageurs prudents, dit Abelforth.

Ils sortirent de l'auberge et furent immédiatement agressés par le vent violent et glacial qui soufflait dans la rue.

Rapidement, ils s'engouffrèrent dans une étroite contre-allée pour se protéger.

On n'y distinguait pas grand-chose à travers l'épais brouillard. Ils croisèrent une vieille sorcière que suivait un chat maigre et qui ne leur adressa pas un regard. Ils avaient cependant l'impression d'être épiés, et Harry était certains que certains villageois les regardaient par les fenêtres de leurs maisons.

Le cœur du village était beaucoup plus peuplé, et un peu moins brumeux que les ruelles.

Ils tombèrent sur une boutique de créatures magiques à l'aspect tout à fait normale et Abelforth tint à y entrer. Certaines créatures étaient totalement inconnues aux yeux de Harry, mais il y en avait cependant certaines plus classiques, tels les chouettes et les hiboux.

Harry les observa pendant qu'Abelforth discutait en bulgare avec le gérant de la boutique.

Après une bonne demi-heure, Abelforth quitta la boutique, apparemment très heureux.

De quoi avez-vous parlé ? demanda Harry.

Oh, rien de très important, mais rien d'inutile pour autant. Cet homme n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de discuter avec sa clientèle, mais il m'a raconté quelques choses très intéressantes, comme la disparition depuis ce matin d'un villageois après une balade en forêt.

Abelforth visita plusieurs autres boutiques, et le plus souvent, il discutait assez facilement en bulgare puis retranscrivait les discussions à Harry dès qu'ils quittaient les boutiques.

Harry était étonné par la quantité d'informations qu'Abelforth avait pu tirer de toutes ces discussions. Il avait ainsi appris qu'un sorcier mystérieux avait attiré un voyageur dans la forêt, et que lorsqu'il était revenu, il avait semblé que sa mémoire avait été modifiée. Enfin, un ami proche du gérant d'une boutique d'ingrédients de potions avait acheté sans raisons apparentes une quantité impressionnante d'ingrédients qui pourraient servir dans la préparation de potions puissantes et potentiellement dangereuses.

Harry réfléchit à tout ce que cela pouvait signifier sans trop poser de questions à Abelforth. Il était très surpris de la vitesse d'action de Voldemort. Cela ne faisait maintenant qu'un jour qu'il était arrivé ici, et il commençait déjà à s'y produire des évènements étranges.

Ils mirent fin à leur visite du village lorsqu'Abelforth reçut le signal de Rogue qui lui indiquait qu'ils devaient le retrouver dans le lieu prévu.

Ils quittèrent le village, et, à sa sortie, ils entrèrent dans la forêt où l'on n'y distinguait pas grand-chose.

Abelforth semblait savoir parfaitement où il allait, ce qui surprenait Harry car il n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici auparavant.

Vous savez où nous allons ? demanda Harry.

Evidemment, sinon, je ne m'engagerais pas comme ça dans ces forêts… Severus a laissé des traces magiques de son passage qu'il me suffit de suivre.

Harry regarda autour de lui, il ne voyait aucune trace de Magie aux alentours.

Abelforth comprit ce qu'il cherchait et il lui répondit avant qu'il n'ait le temps de poser sa question.

Non, Harry, ce ne sont pas des traces visibles, mais des traces magiques qui émettent des forts rayonnements. Tu peux ensorceler des objets pour qu'ils émettent des traces. Cependant, je ne pense pas que tu puisses ressentir ceux-là, ils sont normalement très légers. Severus a pris de nombreuses précautions et bien sûr, il m'a donné quelques indications au cas où nous devrions malencontreusement quitter le chemin….

Pourquoi devrait-on quitter le chemin ? demanda Harry.

On ne sait jamais, si l'on y fait de mauvaises rencontres, mais rassure-toi, le vieux monsieur de la boutique d'objets de Magie Noire m'a dit beaucoup de choses, il se trouve que nous suivons en parallèle un raccourci assez fréquenté de la forêt, et qui mène lorsqu'on va jusqu'au bout au village le plus proche, nous n'avons pas grand-chose à craindre pour le moment.

Je ne m'inquiète pas, répondit Harry qui pensait qu'avec sa baguette et sa vigilance, il ne craindrait rien.

Après un quart d'heure de marche, la forêt était devenue beaucoup plus sombre et Harry sentait une atmosphère pesante, il sentait que tout y était imbibé de Magie Noire, même les arbres semblaient dangereux, ils étaient tortueux et certains bougeaient leurs branches d'un air menaçant.

Tu n'as rien à craindre des arbres, Harry, ils aiment intimider les voyageurs mais ils n'attaquent pas comme les Saules Cogneurs. Ce sont des Hêtres des Pendus, il existe de nombreuses légendes les concernant, on dit que ces arbres sont issus d'arbres normaux, mais qu'ils acquièrent leurs pouvoirs magiques lorsqu'une personne meure pendu à l'une de ses branches. D'ailleurs, certains mages noirs s'amusaient à une certaine époque à pendre leurs victimes pour faire durer la légende… Mais bien sûr, ces arbres peuvent se reproduire entre eux, et rien ne dit que la légende est vraie…

Abelforth se pencha sur un petit arbuste d'à peine vingt centimètres. Il approcha sa main et au moment où il toucha la première feuille de l'arbre, celui-ci déploya ses branches et essaya de lui arracher la main.

Harry se précipita pour libérer Abelforth mais celui-ci lui dit :

Non ! merci Harry, je vais me débrouiller tout seul.

Il sortit sa baguette et tapota avec sur la plante qui se transforma en fumée noirs qui se dissipa, libérant son autre main.

Hum, il ne vaut pas mieux se frotter à ses plantes-là, dit Abelforth amusé.

Ils reprirent leur chemin et s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans la forêt. Le sol n'était plus plat, il y avait des branches d'arbres basses qui rendaient leur progression difficile, et des rochers énormes qu'ils devaient contourner. Les arbres étaient immenses et il était désormais impossible d'apercevoir le ciel à travers leur branchage. Ils avaient dû depuis longtemps maintenant allumer leurs baguettes.

Sois vigilant, Harry, l'endroit n'est pas très sûr, murmura Abelforth.

Après quelques minutes de marche difficile, Abelforth annonça :

Ah, nous y sommes presque, il était temps !

Quelques pas plus tard, Abelforth s'arrêta et une voix demanda :

Qui est là ?

AD3 et AD2, et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?

AD4.

Parfait, parfait ! dit Abelforth.

C'est alors que Rogue apparut, vêtu d'une cape de Mangemort, son visage à peine reconnaissable à cause de l'ombre.

Il ne va pas falloir être entendu, dit Abelforth. _Insonorizam loco_ !

Une coupole translucide apparut au-dessus de la clairière dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Le bruit des oiseaux avait soudain disparu, et il n'était possible d'entendre que ce qui se disait sous la coupole.

Bien, il y a tellement de choses importantes, dit Rogue qui n'avait même pas fait attention à l'apparence nouvelle de Harry. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va vite en besogne, il a déjà capturé cinq personnes, il ne semble pas que toute le monde s'en soit rendu compte. Deux sont emprisonnés et trois sont retournés à leur vie normale mais sont sous Imperium et sont surveillés en permanence. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a demandé de préparer une puissante potion de Neutralisation, j'ai réfléchi à ce que je pourrais faire pour atténuer son effet, mais rien ne va être possible car lui-même connaît bien cette potion pour l'avoir déjà utilisée.

Ce n'est pas grave, Severus, il ne faut pas que vous preniez de risques. Je m'occuperai moi-même de m'arranger pour que les victimes boivent l'antidote. Et sinon, comment va sa santé ?

Trop bien, malheureusement. Je trouve cela inquiétant. Sans que l'on ne fasse rien, il a récupéré trop facilement d'une blessure si grave. Je crains bien que tout cela ne l'ait que fortifié. Dans deux jours, il aura capturé suffisamment de personnes pour constituer la base d'une armée, et il reviendra s'installer aux abords de Poudlard. Il nous a interdit de nous faire remarquer, il veut faire un retour fracassant. Je pense que le mieux serait qu'il y ait une attaque pour rappeler au Ministère que la situation n'est pas aussi merveilleuse qu'il le croit. Il va falloir empêcher le plus possible qu'il ne capture des personnes du village, il veut leur modifier les pensées pour qu'ils finissent par ne pas lui obéir seulement par crainte, mais par conviction. La tâche sera difficile pour vous plus que pour moi, vous devrez convaincre tous les villageois qui reviendront de la forêt de ne pas y retourner. C'est Pettigrow qui se rend chaque jour au village pour y rencontrer des gens. Potter, vous m'entendez bien, si jamais vous le rencontrez, vous ne devez rien lui faire, peu importe ce qu'il a fait, c'est d'accord ?

Oui, répondit Harry, je ne lui ferai rien.

Très bien, je vous fais confiance. La principale difficulté est de repérer Pettigrow, il se promène sous forme de rat et disparaîtra à tous les coins de rue pour brouiller les pistes. Je ferai tout mon possible pour vous fournir les noms des personnes abordées. Je viendrai vous mettre de temps à autres l'antidote de la potion de Neutralisation que je cacherai dans cette clairière, et peut-être des instructions si l'on ne se voit pas. On s'y retrouvera toujours ici lorsqu'on voudra se voir, c'est un endroit totalement perdu que les gens contournent car les bois peuvent être parcourus plus facilement un peu plus loin. Mais faites très attention à vous, l'endroit est loin d'être sûr, et j'y ai vu des créatures très bizarres, des sortes de Centaures croisés avec des Détraqueurs, je les ai observés en train de tuer un sanglier, c'était horrible. Je ne sais pas comment on a pu arriver à ce genre de créatures, mais je peux vous dire qu'elles ne sont pas inoffensives ! La chose la plus importante que je peux vous dire pour le moment est qu'un certain Mr Mold est sous Imperium, c'est un pilier du plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il gère un café en plein dans la partie la plus isolée du village, où tous les plus mauvais sorciers se rendent fréquemment. Il va falloir l'empêcher de faire boire à tout le monde la potion de Neutralisation. Vous devez le trouver rapidement et le surveiller. Je viendrai mettre ici l'antidote dans la nuit. Pettigrow devrait lui fournir la potion dès ce soir… Profitez-en pour repérer les lieux et les habitudes de Mold. Je vous donne d'autres informations dès que possible.

Serait-il judicieux de tenter de casser l'Imperium ? demanda Abelforth qui semblait réfléchir à des solutions sérieuses.

Si vous le pouvez, ce sera toujours une bonne chose, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres perdrait du temps et nous en aurions un peu plus pour agir. C'est à vous de voir… je ne peux malheureusement pas m'absenter plus longtemps, faites du mieux que vous pouvez, bonne chance.

Rogue transplana et la coupole se brisa.

Bien, rentrons, dit Abelforth.

Ils transplanèrent sur le chemin qui traversait le village de Beghlez.

Ils retournèrent dans le village et Abelforth commença à chercher le bar de Mr Mold. Celui-ci se trouvait, comme l'avait justement suggéré Rogue, dans le quartier le plus sombre du village. Tous les sorcières et sorciers qui y entraient étaient totalement cachés sous des capes et la pénombre ne permettaient même pas d'entrevoir leur visage.

Le bar était situé dans une ruelle très étroite et sombre, où il y régnait une forte odeur de moisissure.

Un rat ! murmura Harry, montrant du doigte une petite ombre qui était partie se cacher derrière une caisse en bois fracassée.

Oho, dit Abelforth, cela ne nous aide pas beaucoup.

Il donna un grand coup de pied dans une poubelle qui se renversa et d'où sortit une douzaine de rats qui ne furent même pas effrayés.

Tu vois, c'est un camouflage idéal, John, remarqua Abelforth. N'entrons pas là-bas vêtus comme ça, il nous faut des vêtements plus ressemblants à ceux des habitants pour ne pas paraître suspects, il ne faut pas oublier qu'aucun voyageur normal ne viendrait dans ce genre de bars.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry et Abelforth ressemblaient à de parfaits mages noirs, ils avaient trouvé des tenues pas chères dans une boutique voisine.

Le bar était très sombre, plus que la rue. En fait, même s'il n'avait pas changé d'apparence, Harry n'aurait pas été reconnu, car on ne pouvait distinguer que les silhouettes de manière grossière.

Asseyons-nous à une table directement en face du comptoir, il faut minimiser les interférences…

Ils s'installèrent à la première table libre qu'ils trouvèrent. Abelforth observa tout autour de lui alors qu'Harry attendait des instructions. Les gens étaient très bizarres, et à la table voisine, une vieille sorcière buvait un liquide qui émettait une fumée rouge, éclairant sa grosse touffe de cheveux gris qui dépassait de sa cagoule.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un des serveurs leur demanda ce qu'ils prendraient. Abelforth prit quelque chose au hasard après avoir rapidement parcouru des yeux la carte.

Cette boisson était véritablement infecte, et tous les deux faisaient semblant de boire. Mais là n'était pas le problème, il fallait surveiller les gestes de Mr Mold, et Harry ne l'avait toujours pas identifié.

Enfin, Harry remarqua qu'Abelforth faisait des légers mouvements avec la baguette qu'il avait cachée dans le manche de sa cape. Il visait un grand homme qui était assis derrière le comptoir et qui lisait quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir d'où ils étaient.

Je n'y arrive pas, dit Abelforth. Le maléfice est trop fort et je suis trop loin.

Ne peut-on pas se rapprocher ? demanda Harry.

Je vais essayer d'aller lui demander une autre boisson…

Abelforth se leva et s'approcha de lui. Harry ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais l'essentiel était ce que tentait Abelforth, et sa manche bougeait doucement, ce qui montrait que ce dernier était toujours en train d'essayer de briser l'Imperium

Après quelques instants, il revint et donna des nouvelles à Harry.

J'ai partiellement réussi, il me semble que pour certaines choses, il est capable de décider par lui-même, mais il est clair qu'il est toujours soumis à l'Imperium… il n'est pas dans son état normal, cela se voit, même si je ne l'ai jamais connu. Attendons encore un peu et observons chacun de ses faits et gestes.

Mr Mold avait l'air tout à fait normal pour Harry, il discutait avec certains clients qu'il connaissait, et leur servait des verres de boissons diverses, qui n'avaient pas l'air de leur faire beaucoup de mal.

Ils attendirent ainsi longuement sans qu'il ne se produise rien de notable. Mais enfin, un petit homme entièrement caché sous sa cape et sa cagoule fit son entrée dans le bar. Jusque là, rien d'anormal. Mais cet homme est allé voir Mr Mold et ils sont partis dans la réserve derrière le comptoir.

Harry, tu as ta cape d'invisibilité sur toi ? demanda Abelforth.

Euh, non, monsieur…

Je suis Arnold, John, désolé d'avoir oublié de te préciser ce détail.

D'accord, répondit Harry.

Il va falloir que tu ailles vite la chercher à l'auberge et que tu reviennes ici en transplanant, fais vite !

Harry transplana dans la chambre d'hôtel au moment exact où il franchit la porte du bar.

Son sac à dos était toujours sur son lit et il sortit la cape d'invisibilité, l'enfila, et transplana à nouveau.

Bien, tu sais quoi faire, ne te fais surtout pas repérer, murmura Abelforth lorsqu'une forme invisible lui toucha l'épaule.

Harry regarda autour de lui avant d'y aller, la voix était libre jusqu'au comptoir. Il se faufila mais ne risquait pas d'être vu de toute façon à cause de la pénombre si ses pieds avaient dépassé à un instant de la cape d'invisibilité.

Il passa derrière le comptoir et entra dans la réserve où étaient allés Mr Mold et l'homme.

La pièce était très poussiéreuse et il y faisait presque totalement noir, seule une petite fenêtre crasseuse laissait passer un rayon de lumière.

Le petit homme était en train de fouiller dans une poche de sa cape. Immédiatement, Harry reconnut la main en argent.

Il était en face de Queudver, le traître qui avait dénoncé ses parents, et à cause duquel Sirius était mort. C'était également lui qui avait permis le retour de Voldemort et toutes les morts qui s'en étaient suivies, et notamment celle de Dumbledore.

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'attaquer, il se devait d'attendre. Si la situation s'était produite l'année précédente, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde pour le capturer malgré l'interdiction de Rogue. Mais aujourd'hui, il savait que la mission était la chose la plus importante.

Voilà le flacon, couina Queudver, affairé.

Et alors ? demanda Mr Mold d'une voix tremblante.

Comment ça ? demanda Queudver.

Je vous demande ce que vous voulez avec ce flacon… c'est quoi ?

Vous le savez bien.

Non, je commence à me demander qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ! Qui est l'homme qui m'a parlé avec cette voix si bizarre ?

Queudver apparut totalement décontenancé, il ne comprenait pas bien ce qui se passait. Harry, en revanche, comprit rapidement que l'effet de l'Imperium avait cessé.

Vous m'attendez ici, c'est compris ? menaça Queudver.

Je dois travailler, moi ! protesta Mr Mold.

Queudver pointa sa baguette sur lui.

Dois-je me faire comprendre autrement ?

Je vous dis que je dois travailler…

Vous savez, je serai revenu dans cinq minutes, dit Queudver qui avait décidément changé de stratégie, et qui préférait ne pas avoir à utiliser sa baguette.

Cela fonctionna et Mr Mold s'assit sur une chaise branlante qu'il tira de sous une table. Il examina le flacon que Queudver avait posé par distraction sur une vieille table, à côté d'autres flacons. Il l'ouvrit, le sentit, et le reposa après avoir fait une grimace.

Harry retourna rapidement expliquer à Abelforth ce qu'il avait vu avant d'aller se cacher à nouveau dans la réserve.

Soudain, il éprouva une forte douleur à sa cicatrice et pensa immédiatement que Queudver était allé chercher Voldemort. Il eut l'idée de fermer son esprit à la seconde.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, le petit homme était accompagné d'un autre plus grand. Harry ne s'était pas trompé, Lord Voldemort venait en personne régler ses propres affaires.

Vous ! s'exclama Mr Mold.

Parfaitement, dit une voix glaciale.


	66. Chaos à Beghlez

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 66 : CHAOS A BEGHLEZ**

Harry était terrifié. Voldemort s'était avancé face à Mr Mold. Allait-il le tuer ? Harry ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

A cet instant, Voldemort retira sa cagoule et Mr Mold recula de trois pas, l'air terrifié. Il ne connaissait pas la personne qui était en face de lui, mais tout ce que l'on pouvait dire, ce que cet homme était terrifiant.

A chaque fois qu'Harry voyait Voldemort, il avait la très désagréable impression que celui-ci ressemblait de plus en plus à un serpent.

Voldemort avait même un peu grandi, et était beaucoup plus maigre qu'avant. Ses bras étaient squelettiques et il boitait lorsqu'il marchait, comme si ses jambes étaient atrophiées.

Vois-tu, Franz, personne n'a jamais résisté à Lord Voldemort, et tu ne seras certainement pas le premier. Tu seras à mon service jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, je te confie déjà ta première mission, c'est un honneur pour toi, aucun de mes Mangemorts n'a pu avoir un travail aussi important dès son entrée à mon service. Tu vas faire boire à tous les villageois la potion de Neutralisation que t'a gentiment apportée Queudver, afin que je n'ai plus qu'à les convaincre, sans leur faire du mal, bien sûr, de m'obéir.

Mr Mold était resté paralysé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il observait Voldemort de ses petits yeux ronds, d'un air terrifié.

Harry ne pouvait pas voir le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais une grosse ride était apparue sur ses joues creuses et s'étiraient jusqu'en bas de son long cou, ce qui révélait un sourire cruel.

S'il vous plaît, ne me tuez pas !

Mais pourquoi vous réagissez tous comme ça, Franz ? demanda Voldemort. As-tu peur de moi ? Crois-tu que j'aime tuer les gens pour rien… oh non, ils doivent mériter de mourir par ma main, aaaaah !

Son ricanement s'était prolongé en un mélange de toussotement et de sifflement. Un frisson parcourut Harry à cause de ce bruit qui glaçait le sang.

Tu ne risqueras rien si tu m'obéis, mais je vais d'abord te montrer ce que tu risques si tu ne m'obéis pas, c'est la règle.

Non, pit…

_Endoloris_ !

Voldemort avait abaissé sa baguette vers le corps de Mr Mold au fur et à mesure qu'il s'était écroulé par terre.

Il se roulait par terre, en émettant un râle horrible. Voldemort maintint le sortilège pendant une demi-minute avant de s'arrêter, fier de lui.

Tu obtiens le droit de ne pas subir cela si tu m'obéis, n'est-ce pas une très grande liberté ?

Oui,…, oui, répondit Mr Mold, la respiration saccadée et le visage en sueur.

Très bien, donc tu vas faire tout ce que je t'ai dit, où est le flacon ?

Harry observa le flacon, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, il était accroupi par terre, dans un coin de la pièce, exactement face à la table où était posé le flacon. Il lui fallait détruire le flacon, un sortilège serait vu, il ne le pourrait pas, il fallait qu'il lance quelque chose sans être démasqué.

Un couinement attira son attention : à deux mètres devant lui, un gros rat s'était avancé, sorti d'un trou dans une vieille armoire.

_Accio rat_ ! dit Harry dans sa tête.

Le rat fusa vers lui sans rien comprendre et il l'attrapa de justesse. Tout de suite, il l'envoya voler à travers la pièce. Le rat monta, frôla le plafond, puis redescendit sans que personne ne l'ait vu passer, et s'écrasa sur la table où tous les flacons étaient posés.

Tous se renversèrent et se brisèrent en tombant au sol. Les liquides se mélangèrent et une fumée rouge irritante en sortit, suivie d'une explosion étouffée.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Voldemort d'une voix inquiète.

Son regard se posa après quelques secondes sur le rat qui baignait au milieu de la potion, raide mort.

Sale espèce, cracha Voldemort. Queudver, il te faut élever tes amis…

Mais Queudver ne riait pas du tout, bien au contraire. Il regardait Voldemort avec un air terrifié.

Qu'y a-t-il, Queudver ? Où est le flacon ?

Maître, pardon… se lamenta-t-il.

Voldemort n'eut pas besoin de plus de temps pour comprendre que son flacon venait de se détruire sous ses propres yeux.

_Endoloris_ !

Nooooon ! s'écria Queudver.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, le maléfice de Voldemort l'avait frappé en pleine tête et il tomba par terre. En se roulant au sol, son bras trempa dans la potion et sa robe s'enflamme.

Voldemort stoppa son maléfice et Queudver, affaibli, tenta tant bien que mal de se sauver des flammes.

Vois-tu, Queudver, murmura Voldemort lorsqu'il fut sauvé des flammes, Severus ne perd pas son temps à préparer la potion pour que tu la gâches. Allons-nous-en, tous ces idiots commencent à être attirés par le bruit. Et surtout, Franz, pas un mot d'ici à mon retour, sinon, je te ferais déchiqueter devant tous tes clients dans ton propre bar !

Il transplana et Queudver le suivit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, quelques clients alertés entraient dans la réserve pour voir ce qui se passait.

Harry se faufila derrière le comptoir pour les contourner et sortit par l'autre côté. Il retourna s'asseoir à côté d'Abelforth et lui expliqua tout avec quelques difficultés car il était encore essoufflé.

Tu as très bien agi, John, c'est exactement ce qu'il fallait faire, décourager Tom, lui montrer qu'il ne peut pas faire tout ce qu'il veut ! Il reviendra sûrement, certes, car il n'est pas du genre à renoncer, mais l'essentiel est de lui faire comprendre que personne ne se laissera prendre facilement. Je te rappelle qu'il veut faire le plus vite possible, car il veut ensuite aller s'installer définitivement dans la Forêt Interdite. Tout le temps qu'on lui fera perdre sera gagné pour nous. En revanche, la perte de ce flacon n'est pas grave pour lui puisqu'il en dispose de réserves et qu'elle est simple à préparer.

Ils vont revenir ce soir ? demanda Harry.

Je suppose, oui, répondit Abelforth, mais nous n'allons pas les attendre, nous reviendrons dans la nuit, rentrons à l'auberge.

Harry trouvait cette mission très épuisante, ils devaient beaucoup attendre pour des courtes missions, et surtout, si l'on enlevait les cinq minutes durant lesquelles Voldemort avait été présent à quelques mètres de lui, il n'y avait eu que peu de vrais risques pour Harry. Cependant, l'enjeu était important, ils pouvaient empêcher Voldemort de reconstituer une armée forte, et la motivation d'Harry était maximale.

Je pense que tu devrais aller donner des nouvelles en personne à tes amis en attendant le repas, dit Abelforth.

Oui, ils doivent s'inquiéter.

Harry transplana à Poudlard, Hermione et Ron étaient tous les deux dans leur appartement, mais Ginny n'était pas là. Hermione venait à peine de sortir de son épreuve de traduction, et elle était en train de se plaindre auprès de Ron de quelques erreurs qu'elle avait faites.

Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant surgir par l'entrée de leur appartement. Comment vas-tu, tu es encore en vie !

Hermione, ne dit pas ça, dit Ron. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il aurait pu mourir ?

J'aurais pu, répondit Harry amusé.

Quoi ! s'exclama Hermione.

Harry leur raconta tout ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis son départ le matin. Hermione avait poussé des « Oh ! » à chaque fois qu'il avait décrit des passages plus risqués

Et donc, on va sûrement y retourner dans la nuit, conclut Harry.

Sois prudent, répéta Hermione.

Oui, répondit Harry, je fais attention. Et vous ? comment s'est passée cette journée ?

J'ai eu cours jusqu'à maintenant, dit Hermione, les cours d'arithmancie deviennent vraiment intéressants, c'est d'un autre niveau de ce qu'on faisait avant… mais ne parlons pas de cette traduction, c'était la plus dure que l'on ait jamais faite !

Et moi je n'ai rien fait, répondit Ron, on s'est mis à la cafet' toute la journée avec Dean, Seamus, Neville, Alix et Ben et on a bien rigolé !

C'est honteux, dit Hermione, pensez-vous à vos ASPIC ?

Oui, j'y pense, et d'ailleurs, je pense qu'il faut nous préserver un peu ! Tu t'imagines si on arrivait fatigués à la fin de l'année ? J'ai entendu dire que l'on pouvait attraper des maladies du cerveau.

Mon œil, rétorqua Hermione, travailler ne peut pas te faire du mal tant que tu dors un minimum, ce que je veux te dire, c'est que tu passes un peu trop de temps à rigoler…

Je dois retourner avec Abelforth, coupa Harry qui n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'une dispute s'engage entre eux.

Oh, bon courage, Harry ! Donne-nous des nouvelles très souvent !

De retour à l'auberge, ils mangèrent le repas du soir puis discutèrent à nouveau de tout et n'importe quoi, surtout à propos de la jeunesse d'Albus Dumbledore.

Celui-ci avait continué de voyager beaucoup après la fin de sa scolarité à Poudlard, il avait occupé un travail qui ne lui prenait que peu de temps dans une librairie du Chemin de Traverse qui avait fermé maintenant. Pendant cette période qui avait duré environ cinq ans, il avait eu le temps de visiter presque toutes les communautés magiques du monde et avait complété ses connaissances magiques afin de connaître une Magie la plus variée possible.

Ensuite, à la fermeture de la boutique dans laquelle il était employé, il s'était consacré à de la recherche magique indépendamment du Ministère. Il avait travaillé en collaboration avec un vieil homme qui avait été professeur de Métamorphoses à Poudlard, et qui l'avait poussé dans cette voix. Il était ainsi devenu un expert dans ce domaine de la Magie, encore plus que dans les autres.

A onze heures, ils retournèrent au bar de Mr Mold. Celui-ci regardait désormais avec suspicion toutes les personnes qui entraient dans son bar, il espérait sûrement au fond de lui que Voldemort ne revienne plus jamais ici, mais que pouvait-il faire face au sorcier qui était désormais le plus accompli de la planète ?

Ils s'installèrent à une table libre et, comme pendant l'après-midi, prirent une boisson pour ne pas paraître suspects, et surtout pour la tester.

Abelforth l'agita un peu, en but une petite gorgée, puis ajouta discrètement une goutte d'antidote, et il but à nouveau une gorgée.

Oui, j'en étais sûr, ils lui ont déjà ramené un autre flacon de potion, murmura Abelforth.

Harry regarda autour de lui quel effet pouvait bien avoir cette potion sur les clients. Il ne leur trouva rien d'anormal par rapport à ceux qu'il avait vus l'après-midi. De toute façon, les visages étaient difficilement visibles et lorsqu'ils parlaient, ils se murmuraient entre eux des paroles en bulgares qui restaient incompréhensibles pour Harry.

Voilà Queudver, murmura Abelforth en pointant du doigt un petit sorcier qui était seul à une table dans le coin le plus à l'écart de l'auberge… j'ai aperçu sa main. Regarde, on dirait qu'il vient d'arriver, un serveur lui demande ce qu'il veut boire.

En quelques minutes, le bar commença à se vider à une vitesse trop grande pour que cela soit dû au hasard.

Abelforth se tourna vers Queudver et essaya de voir ce qu'il faisait.

Harry prétexta d'aller aux toilettes pour enfiler sa cape d'invisibilité et il s'approcha de lui, en prenant soin de ne pas faire grincer les lames du parquet. Il remarqua tout de suite le léger mouvement que faisait la baguette de Queudver qui dépassait de sa manche.

Il retourna s'asseoir auprès d'Abelforth et lui dit ce qu'il avait vu.

Bien, il utilise l'Imper…

A cet instant, Harry se leva, il fallait qu'il se lève, une petite voix au fond de lui lui disait de se lever.

Il commença à marcher vers la sortie avant de se demander pourquoi il faisait cela, une voix plus forte lui dit d'aller se rasseoir pour écouter ce que disait Abelforth.

Lentement, il se retourna, et alla s'asseoir face à Abelforth qui cachait difficilement son sourire.

Le visage de Queudver pâlit, même si personne ne pourrait le voir… comment cet homme pouvait-il refuser d'obéir à l'Imperium ?

Tu résistes bien, Harry, mais ferme ton esprit, ce sera mieux. Sortons de cet endroit, et suivons ces personnes pour voir où elles vont.

Dans l'étroite ruelle dans laquelle se trouvait le bar, tous les sorciers qui avaient été contraints de sortir s'étaient entassés, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi ils étaient là.

Quelques instants plus tard, Queudver sortit à son tour du bar. Il s'avança dans l'allée et passa au devant des sorciers qu'il avait ensorcelés.

Il sortit de l'allée, et, lentement, tous le suivirent sans ne rien dire.

Harry et Abelforth suivirent eux aussi le mouvement. C'était le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçus.

Il est possible de contrôler plusieurs personnes en même temps avec l'Imperium ? demanda Harry.

Dans certains cas, oui, tu vois bien que ça marche en ce moment. Il faut en fait que les personnes à contrôler ne soient pas trop résistantes aux ordres, et que bien sûr l'ordre soit le même pour tous, à moins de démultiplier son esprit autant que de personnes il y a, mais je t'ai déjà dit que c'était quasiment impossible, car l'énergie à fournir pour que les différents esprits restent liés est trop importante pour que cela soit possible pour un sorcier, même pour le meilleur des sorciers primaires.

OK, répondit Harry, qui ne pensait pas que contrôler plusieurs personnes pouvait se faire avec un seul sortilège.

Queudver s'engouffra dans la forêt à la sortie du village, et d'un coup, tous les sorciers allumèrent leur baguette. Harry et Abelforth firent de même.

Ils s'enfoncèrent très profondément dans la forêt, mais ne rencontrèrent pas de passages difficiles comme ceux qui menaient à leur point de rendez-vous avec Rogue.

Après quelques instants, ils débouchèrent dans une immense clairière, Harry et Abelforth ne s'y engouffrèrent pas, au contraire, ils rebroussèrent chemin pour se cacher dans un arbuste, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'était pas dangereux.

En effet, cette clairière n'était pas une clairière normale, une lumière l'illuminait. Elle provenait en fait de flammes vertes qui chauffaient plusieurs gros chaudrons posés en son centre. Un grand siège avec des accoudoirs en forme de serpent, et en chintz vert émeraude était posé en face du chemin qui y débouchait.

La clairière s'éclaira soudain un peu plus grâce à des bougies disposées au sol, devant chaque arbre.

Voldemort était assis sur son siège, Nagini était à ses pieds, Rogue se tenait à sa droite, et Joe Jigger à sa gauche.

Queudver se plaça en avant des sorciers qu'il avait emmenés avec lui.

Je te félicite, Queudver, tu as fait du bon travail, dit Voldemort d'une voix réjouie, je n'espérais pas cela de toi… tu seras récompensé plus tard, mais maintenant, tu me donnes du travail que j'accomplirai avec plaisir…

Il ricana cruellement.

Et cela ne sera pas compliqué avec ta potion Severus, ils finiront par tous faire ce que je leur dis… je pense que tu peux stopper ton Imperium, Queudver.

Bien, Maître.

Tous les sorciers semblèrent se réveiller d'un coup, et s'étonnèrent fortement de se trouver en ce lieu. Tous ne firent d'abord pas attention à Voldemort qui s'était levé de son fauteuil.

Mes amis, mes chers futurs Mangemorts…

Voldemort avait parlé avec un telle voix qu'aucun n'aurait pu l'ignorer. Tous s'étaient retournés lentement vers lui.

Il avait retiré sa capuche et ses yeux rouges brillaient avec éclat dans la pénombre.

Ferme ton esprit, Harry, c'est très important, lui murmura Abelforth. Il émet tellement de rayonnements de bonheur qu'il se pourrait que sans le vouloir, vous entriez en contact…

Les sorciers étaient toujours aussi surpris, ils ne disaient rien et observaient cette créature qu'était Voldemort.

Faisons d'abord les présentations, dit Voldemort d'une voix doucereuse. Je m'appelle Lord Voldemort…

La plupart d'entre eux ne comprenaient pas un mot d'anglais, mais ils avaient néanmoins reconnu un nom : « Lord Voldemort », ce qui avait suffi pour les terrifier.

Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous parle l'anglais ? demanda Voldemort.

Personne ne répondit.

Hum, vous n'avez pas encore l'habitude, c'est vrai, je vais alors me montrer plus persuasif.

Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers eux, et tous reculèrent simultanément de dix pas. Un feu magique apparut derrière eux et ils se rendirent compte du danger.

Je répète, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous parle anglais ?

Il y eut encore un silence.

Très bien, dans ce cas, on va forcer la vérité à sortir… _endoloris integro _!

L'ensemble des sorciers fut touché par le maléfice. Tous tombèrent au sol et se roulaient par terre de douleur, se chevauchant les uns sur les autres et se donnant des coups de pieds et de poings involontaires.

Harry comprit que c'était le maléfice Doloris généralisé.

Voldemort s'amusa du spectacle qui se produisait devant lui, il avait rarement dû faire souffrir autant de personnes en même temps.

Le maléfice dura tellement de temps que Harry se demandait si l'un d'eux allait réussir à rester en vie.

Apparemment, oui. Lorsque Voldemort stoppa le maléfice, ils tentèrent tous de se relever. Certains retombèrent immédiatement et durent faire plusieurs tentatives.

Ils venaient de prendre conscience que leur vie était gravement menacée.

Alors, l'un d'entre vous parle anglais ? demanda Voldemort avec un sourire sadique. Si personne ne sait, je crains de devoir recommencer…

Moi ! dit une voix tremblotante après quelques instants.

Tous se retournèrent vers le sorcier qui venait de parler. Voldemort fit signe de lui laisser le passage jusqu'à lui.

Approche-toi, alors ! ordonna Voldemort.

Le sorcier se rapprocha de manière très hésitante, il titubait à cause du maléfice Doloris.

Hum, Severus, donne-lui quelque chose qui pourrait le remettre en forme… il a souffert, c'est un fragile… Comment t'appelles-tu, d'abord ?

Radek… Radek Luczak…

Très bien, Radek, tu sais que tu vas m'être très utile, je veux que dans quelques jours, ils sachent parler l'anglais couramment… mais en attendant, tu vas servir d'intermédiaire. J'aimerais que tu leur dises pour le moment que je suis ravi de les avoir tous à mon service.

Luczak traduisit en bulgare ce que venait de lui dire Voldemort.

Un frisson parcourut le groupe des sorciers. Ils venaient d'avoir la confirmation de leur pire crainte.

Alors, ils ne sont pas contents ? demanda Voldemort.

Ils n'ont pas répondu, expliqua Luczak, la voix très faible.

Ce n'est pas grave, Radek, je comprends qu'ils soient submergés par la grandeur de l'évènement… Néanmoins, il ne faut pas perdre de vue notre travail. Je leur confie déjà une première mission, dis leur qu'ils devront incendier le village en mettant le feu à chaque maison…

Voldemort éclata d'un rire suraigu, mais Luczak ne traduisit pas.

Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

Il parlait de plus en plus faiblement et on aurait dit qu'il allait perdre la voix à tout moment.

Qu'est-ce que cela peut faire, je le veux, cela devrait te suffire ! Alors, qu'attends-tu pour le leur dire ?

Euh… oui.

Radek Luczak traduisit à nouveau en bulgare les ordres de Voldemort.

Les villageois étaient de plus en plus choqués, jamais ils ne pourraient faire ça.

Ils étaient en nombre suffisant pour engager un combat à peu près équitable contre Voldemort, mais la peur les paralysait, et ils auraient été incapables de faire quoi que ce soit.

Harry et Abelforth observaient toujours la scène depuis leur buisson. A ce moment-là, un bruissement se fit entendre derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent, une créature se tenait derrière eux. Elle avait un corps de cheval blanc, sur lequel une tête qui ressemblait fortement à celle d'un Détraqueur était accrochée. L'ambiance était devenue terrifiante.

Ne bouge pas, Harry, je m'en occupe ! murmura Abelforth.

La créature ne les avait pas vus, elle errait derrière eux, grattant le sol avec ses sabots.

_Impero _! dit Abelforth à la plus grande surprise de Harry qui s'attendait à un tout autre sortilège.

Soudain, la créature se dressa sur ses pattes arrière en émettant un hurlement suraigu. Elle sauta par-dessus l'arbuste dans lequel ils étaient cachés et tomba au milieu de la clairière où se déroulait la scène principale. Un coup de patte renversa les chaudrons qui étaient en son centre, et la créature sauta sur Voldemort qui fut propulsé à dix mètres dans les airs.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la créature était foudroyée par deux éclairs verts qui venaient chacun de la baguette de Rogue et de Joe Jigger.

Elle s'écroula par terre en faisant trembler le sol, raide morte.

Rogue et Jigger s'étaient précipités pour relever Voldemort qui n'avait pas eu besoin de leur aide pour se relever.

Je ne connais pas ces créatures, dit Voldemort sans être le moins du monde perturbé par cet évènement. Severus et Joe, j'aimerais bien que vous vous occupiez d'en capturer une si vous en trouver, elles pourraient provoquer la surprise si j'en avais quelques unes dans mon armée, apparemment, cet imbécile de Potter connaît très bien toutes les petites créatures qu'il a apprises à Poudlard… j'aimerais bien voir ce qu'il ferait contre celle-là…

C'est ça, murmura Abelforth… si tu savais qu'il a vu que toi tu n'as rien fait, Tom… Retirons-nous, Harry, nous avons appris suffisamment de choses… On se retrouve devant notre auberge.

Ils transplanèrent et atterrirent à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

Harry, il faut tenter de protéger les maisons contre le feu magique… tu ne connais pas l'enchantement, il est bien trop dur, et tu ne pourrais pas l'apprendre comme ça, maintenant… je vais donc m'en occuper moi-même, faisons ça discrètement.

Abelforth se plaça face à la maison la plus proche et commença à murmurer quelques paroles inaudibles par Harry, et à faire de petits mouvements réguliers avec sa baguette.

Fait semblant que nous parlons, Harry, il ne faut pas paraître suspects.

Il était difficile de ne pas paraître suspect. La baguette d'Abelforth émettait par moments des petits éclairs bleus et crépitait assez fortement.

Mais apparemment, il était content de lui car son enchantement avait l'air de fonctionner.

Après une demi-heure, ils avaient protégé toutes les constructions qui donnaient sur la rue principale, ce serait sûrement celles que la nouvelle armée de Voldemort attaquerait d'abord.

Cependant, Abelforth continua son travail et protégea le plus de maisons possibles.

Soudain, Harry sentit une odeur de bois brûlé.

Ca vient d'où ? demanda-t-il à Abelforth qui l'avait repérée lui aussi.

Mais des hurlements se firent entendre à l'autre bout du village.

Allons-y ! dit Abelforth. Ils attaquent par l'autre côté du village ! Reste toujours près de moi, on ne sait pas de quoi est capable cette armée…

Ils empruntèrent l'une des allées transversales et se rapprochèrent du lieu d'où provenaient les cris.

A une intersection, ils se trouvèrent au cœur d'un véritable champ de bataille, les maisons étaient toutes en feu, et des éclairs jaillissaient dans tous les sens. La nouvelle armée était déchaînée, ils envoyaient des sortilèges de mort sur les autres villageois qui n'avaient pas été forcés à se rallier à Voldemort.

Recule-toi, et protège-toi, Harry. Je m'occupe de tout !

Harry obéit, il se prépara à esquiver tout sortilège venant vers lui, pendant qu'Abelforth s'était avancé au milieu du chaos.

Il pointa sa baguette au-dessus de lui et une grosse vague orange partit tout autour de lui, renversant toutes les personnes présentes dans les rues, dont Harry.

Les nouveaux Mangemorts reculèrent, se contentant d'incendier les maisons derrière eux, et de laisser tranquilles les quelques personnes encore en vie.

Soudain, Dobby transplana à côté d'eux, ayant amené avec lui toutes leurs affaires.

L'auberge est en feu ! Des Mangemorts !

Merci Dobby, répondit Abelforth, on le sait, malheureus… ah, AD4 nous appelle, allons-y.

Ils transplanèrent à la seconde vers la clairière qui était leur point de rendez-vous.

Cela ne sert plus à rien de rester ici, annonça Rogue au moment où ils apparurent… il estime avoir suffisamment de nouveaux Mangemorts… du moins plus que ce qu'il espérait, et surtout au bout d'une journée… la potion et l'Imperium mêlés ont eu un effet incroyable, ils ont tous obéi comme s'ils avaient toujours été Mangemorts. Le village va être totalement dévasté ou presque, quoi qu'il arrive, allez plutôt surveiller Poudlard, on ne sait jamais, s'il lui prend une folie, il pourrait vouloir attaquer…

Très bien, merci Severus, nous venons de subir un échec cuisant, mais que pouvait-on faire de plus…

Ne peut-on pas essayer de sauver des gens ? demanda Harry.

Non, cela ne sert plus à rien, les Brigades Ministérielles vont arriver et faire le nécessaire, elles pourront agir puisqu'aucun Mangemort ne sera là… je n'ai pas plus de temps à vous consacrer, à très bientôt.

Et bien, soit, se lamenta Abelforth, retourne te coucher… il faudra que tu viennes me voir demain matin pour déterminer comment nous devrons réagir, je te communiquerai l'heure par la méthode usuelle.

Le lendemain matin, Harry, Ron et Hermione furent réveillés par un cri de joie de Ginny.

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée le matin, elle avait eu l'agréable plaisir de trouver Harry couché à côté d'elle, comme lors d'un soir normal.

Immédiatement, Ron et Hermione avaient accouru pour le questionner.

On n'a rien pu faire, dit Harry avec une voix faible ; il était encore à moitié endormi.

Comment ça vous n'avez rien pu faire, que s'est-il passé ?

Je pense que la _Gazette_ doit tout décrire, dit Harry, qui n'avais pas vraiment envie de tout leur décrire dans les moindres détails.

Harry, la _Gazette_ n'est pas encore arrivée…

Si, elle est arrivée, dit Ginny, il est neuf heures et demie…

Quoi ! s'exclama Hermione, et moi qui comptait me lever tôt pour travailler toute la journée !

Tu n'as pas cours, Ginny ? demanda Harry.

Non, pas aujourd'hui, répondit-elle.

Cool, nous non plus.

Hermione avait déjà oublié sa journée de travail et s'était plongée dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Les rédacteurs avaient pris un malin plaisir à mettre une image d'une grande Marque des Ténèbres animée qui recouvrait la totalité de la première page.

CHAOS A BEGHLEZ : VOLDEMORT RIPOSTE

_Hier soir, une violente attaque de Mangemorts s'est produite à Beghlez, un village sorcier situé au cœur de la Bulgarie._

_Voldemort entend ainsi marquer avec force son retour après les fausses rumeurs lancées par le Ministère selon lesquelles il serait à l'article de la mort._

_Dossier complet page 2-3_

Hermione tourna la page et commença sa lecture à haute voix.

_**Les faits**_

_Hier soir, Voldemort s'est rendu en Bulgarie, accompagné d'une trentaine de Mangemorts, pour dévaster le village de Beghlez._

_L'attaque a eu lieu aux alentours de minuit, et les Mangemorts ont mis le feu aux maisons, forçant les habitants paniqués à sortir. Ils les ont ensuite massacré à l'aide de sortilèges de Mort qui ont fusé dans tous les sens. _

_Le bilan est terrible, parmi les habitants du village, il n'y a que cinq survivants, qui ont pu prendre la fuite dans la forêt environnante, qui a été elle-même en partie dévastée par les incendies._

_A la fin de l'attaque, les Mangemorts ont fait apparaître une immense Marque des Ténèbres pour signer leur acte et marquer ainsi le retour en force de Voldemort._

_Lors de l'arrivée des Brigades Ministérielles (l'équivalent des Aurors), il n'y avait plus rien à faire, le village était réduit en cendres et les survivants avaient fuit._

_**Le mensonge du Ministère**_

_Et dire que notre Ministre en personne, Mr Rufus Scrimgeour, nous soutenait encore malgré nos sérieux doutes et l'absence criante de preuves, que Voldemort était très affaibli ! Nous n'avons cessé d'avertir la population magique, passant même sur la liste noire des journaux déconseillés par le Ministère. Il est clair qu'aujourd'hui, le Ministère va devoir sérieusement se remettre en question._

_Et pourtant, les premières réactions ne vont pas dans le bon sens. Stridus Shiner, interrogé par nos reporters, Directeur du Département de la Lutte contre la Magie Noire, a déclaré tôt ce matin : « Cette attaque est gravissime, cependant, il serait imprudent d'en tirer des conclusions avant que les enquêtes n'aient eu lieu. Nous disons toute notre sympathie à l'égard de la Bulgarie qui est durement touchée par cet évènement. ». _

_Et quant à l'apparition de la Marque des Ténèbres, Mr Shiner, déclare : « Cela n'est pas à lier aux activités de Voldemort. Cette attaque est sûrement l'œuvre d'un regroupement local de sorciers qui veut faire parler de lui en utilisant des symboles forts. Nous voulons rappeler à la population magique qu'elle ne doit pas avoir d'inquiétudes. Le Ministère de la Magie garde très fermement les Mangemorts à Azkaban et nous recherchons activement Voldemort qui est très affaibli, ainsi que Severus Rogue. »_

_Evidemment, cette attaque est assez incompréhensible, Voldemort n'ayant jamais eu pour habitude d'attaquer les peuples étrangers, cela n'empêche pas que le retour est fort, et que tous les sorciers doivent rester vigilants, c'est ce que nous indique un Auror qui n'a pas souhaité communiquer son nom, de peur de perdre son travail._

_**Qui sont ces Mangemorts ?**_

_Lors de l'attaque de Poudlard, quasiment l'ensemble des Mangemorts avait été capturé grâce à Harry Potter. On peut donc se demander comment Voldemort a reconstitué si vite une armée aussi importante._

_La réponse se trouverait sûrement dans ce même village de Beghlez, un des témoins, gérant d'un bar, a pu être interrogé par les enquêteurs du Ministère de la Magie bulgare, il explique avoir été approché par Voldemort en personne pour faire boire au maximum de villageois une potion puissante qui permettrait ensuite à Voldemort de convaincre plus facilement les villageois de lui obéir._

_La technique a semble-t-il très bien fonctionné, puisque quelques heures seulement après la distribution de la potion dans son bar, une trentaine de villageois rejoignaient Voldemort dans la forêt où il s'était caché, le temps pour ce barman de fuir le village et d'alerter le Ministère._

_**Les projets de Voldemort**_

_Après cet évènement qui tiendra sa place dans les annales des horreurs accomplies par Voldemort, on peut se douter que ce dernier ne va pas en rester là. Il va sûrement tenter de libérer tous ses Mangemorts emprisonnés à Azkaban pour constituer l'armée la plus grande en nombre de Mangemorts qu'il n'ait jamais eu depuis le début de son règne._

_Son but ultime reste l'assassinat d'Harry Potter qui lui avait résisté. Désormais, la communauté magique devra rester vigilante, et les Aurors devraient être rapidement de retour dans tous les lieux magiques importants, Poudlard en premier lieu, si le Ministère décide enfin d'agir raisonnablement._

Harry, il faut que l'on aille voir Scrimgeour, il ne peut pas rester sans rien faire ! s'exclama Hermione.

Oui, répondit Harry, mais d'abord, je vais envoyer une lettre à Lupin pour que l'on réunisse l'Ordre du Phénix le plus rapidement possible.

Il sortit un parchemin et rédigea rapidement une lettre.

_Bonjour Remus,_

_Il faudrait que l'on réunisse d'urgence l'Ordre du Phénix, peux-tu me répondre rapidement et me proposer une heure à laquelle il y aura le plus de monde possible qui pourra venir._

_Merci._

_Harry_

Bien, il va falloir aller au Ministère, maintenant, annonça Harry.

Oui, allons-y tout de suite, répondit Hermione qui était très inquiète.

Ils coururent jusqu'au bureau des Aurors de Poudlard, et une sorcière inconnue les accueillit.

Bonjour, nous voudrions voir Rufus Scrimgeour, dit Harry.

Le Ministre est occupé actuellement, répondit la jeune femme sur un ton sec.

Dites-lui que c'est nous ! dit Harry.

Je vous dis que le Ministre est occupé, répondit-elle.

C'est important ! s'exclama Harry.

Je peux seulement lui laisser un message, si c'est important, il vous répondra ce soir.

Oui mais c'est urgent, répéta Harry.

Il ne peut pas vous recevoir maintenant, mais si c'est vraiment urgent, je vous dis que vous n'avez qu'à lui laisser un message…

Harry, laissons-lui un message, c'est déjà ça ! dit Ron.

Oui, dit Hermione.

Bon, et bien dites-lui de notre part qu'on veut le voir rapidement, Harry Potter, et Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Très bien, c'est noté, vous recevrez une lettre si jamais Mr le Ministre donne une réponse favorable à votre demande. Bonne journée.

Harry était très en colère et était sûr que Scrimgeour cherchait justement à éviter sa colère. Il ne restait que la solution de se rabattre sur l'Ordre du Phénix.

Mais l'Ordre pouvait-il agir avec autant d'efficacité que les dizaines d'Aurors du Ministère ? Non, et ses membres devraient prendre beaucoup de risques pour un travail qui ne paierait pas beaucoup.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry reçut la réponse de Lupin.

_Harry, je suis en cours jusqu'à midi, retrouvons-nous à midi dans la Salle du Phénix._

_Lupin_

En attendant midi, ils se rendirent aux duels ou le premier tour du tournoi des septième année avait lieu à partir de onze heures, Harry et Hermione étaient les deux seuls à bénéficier d'un accès direct au deuxième tour, en temps que tête de série numéro un et deux. Cependant, Ron avait un match et affronterait Isabel Dunglal de Serdaigle.

Les matchs de septième année étaient ceux qui attiraient le plus de visiteurs. Cependant, étant donné qu'ils avaient lieu durant les périodes de cours, la salle n'était pas pleine. Mrs Bett était sur sa tour en bois et venait de lancer le premier duel entre Michael Corner et Wayne Hopkins. A onze heures et demie, neuf duels étaient passés et on pouvait noter dans l'ensemble que les élèves avaient bien progressé, et n'hésitaient pas à utiliser des sortilèges un peu plus efficaces.

Pour l'instant, ils avaient pu assister aux victoires de Benjamin Wood et de Neville Londubat de Gryffondor, tous les deux s'étaient imposés assez facilement face à leurs adversaires et iraient sûrement très loin pour représenter Gryffondor.

De toute évidence, Ron ne passerait pas avant midi, mais ils restèrent quand même pour assister à la fin des duels.

A midi, ils retrouvèrent Lupin dans la Salle du Phénix. Celui-ci les retrouva rapidement.

Bonjour, dit Lupin en arrivant.

Bonjour, répondirent Harry, Ron et Hermione en cœur.

Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée de réunir l'Ordre du Phénix, Harry. Je suis sûr que le Ministre ne va pas continuer dans cette direction très longtemps, tout le monde fait pression sur lui au Ministère, mais il vaut mieux quand même anticiper et sécuriser Poudlard. Le professeur Dillantis a demandé aux professeurs de faire en permanence des rondes dans le parc et devrait donner des consignes à midi. Est-ce que tu peux être là ce soir à vingt-et-une heures ?

Oui, ça ira.

Très bien, je vais m'occuper de contacter le plus possible de membres. Il va falloir que j'y aille car ça risque de me prendre du temps.

Autre chose, serait-il possible d'avoir le terrain de Quidditch mercredi après-midi, je pense que trois heures d'entraînement devraient suffire, donc de quatorze heures à dix-sept heures…

D'accord, je pense que le terrain sera libre, tu t'y prends tôt ! Je te confirme ce soir.

Au repas de midi, tout le monde discutait de l'attaque en Bulgarie, et à la plus grande satisfaction d'Harry, personne ne semblait douter que c'était Voldemort qui en était à l'origine. Certains commençaient donc à se demander s'ils devraient à nouveau accueillir les Aurors à Poudlard.

S'il vous plaît ! dit le professeur Dillantis, en faisant jaillir une gerbe de petites étoiles bleues et blanches qui disparurent en scintillant, pour se faire remarquer. Merci. La disparition de Voldemort, le Ministère nous avait annoncée. Cependant, hier, il a frappé, et nous préparer, nous devons. Le Ministère, d'envoyer des Aurors nous sécuriser, refuse. C'est pourquoi, d'être très prudents, je vous demande. Les professeurs, la surveillance assureront, et le parc, après dix-huit heures, sera fermé. Merci, et bonne journée.

Aussitôt, les rumeurs reprirent de plus belle, et tout le monde se demandait pourquoi le Ministère n'envoyait pas d'Aurors.

Pendant le repas, le Gallion de Harry se mit à chauffer indiquant qu'Abelforth l'attendait. Il finit cependant de manger et laissa Ron et Hermione qui retournèrent au club de duels.

Bonjour, Harry, dit Abelforth qui était en train de lire le journal sous sa pergola.

Harry se retourna, il était sur le point de frapper à sa porte.

Et bien d'abord, je vais te donner quelques nouvelles à propos de ce qui s'est passé hier… comme tu as dû l'apprendre, Voldemort a fait apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus du village dévasté. C'est un changement de stratégie notable… je t'avais dit qu'il voulait faire tout ça sans se faire remarquer. Je n'ai malheureusement pas pu discuter longtemps avec Severus car Voldemort le sollicite beaucoup en ce moment, mais il semble qu'il soit très content d'avoir rassemblé autant de Mangemorts, alors qu'il ne prévoyait d'en ramener qu'une dizaine. Je pense qu'il a dû aussi exploiter le fait que le Ministère affirme qu'il soit affaibli pour le mettre en situation délicate. Le fait qu'il est parti s'installer au fin fond de la Forêt Interdite, il faudrait en fait deux jours à pieds pour y aller, ce qui me laisse penser qu'il n'y aura pas d'attaque proche, cependant, je pense que tu dois réunir l'Ordre du Phénix pour…

Je l'ai fait ce matin, dit Harry, notre réunion aura lieu ce soir à vingt-et-une heures, je vais essayer de placer le maximum de personnes autour du parc, leur nombre ne serait jamais suffisant, mais le but est que l'on puisse être prévenus très rapidement au moindre mouvement pour se tenir prêts à évacuer éventuellement le château.

Très bien, c'est ce qu'il faut faire. Quant à Voldemort, je pense qu'il va maintenant tenter de faire évader les autres Mangemorts qui sont détenus à Azkabans et reconstituer une armée afin de pouvoir à nouveau tenter une attaque que l'on aurait cette fois-ci beaucoup plus de mal à contrer. Son objectif reste de tuer, tu le sais bien, car s'il réussit, il est assurer de régner éternellement et notre communauté magique finirait par disparaître. Je pense que tu dois aussi continuer l'A.D. le plus possible, même si cela semble de moins en moins nécessaire car les cours sont de plus en plus complets. Les élèves progresseront plus vite si c'est toi qui leur apprends, car ils seront naturellement plus intéressés… Pour ce qui est de cela, je ne peux rien te dire de plus, j'essaierai de voir Severus le plus rapidement possible et je te recontacterai. En attendant, je te propose que l'on continue notre étude des rayonnements élémentaires. Cette leçon va te paraître terriblement longue et inintéressante, mais elle est malheureusement nécessaire pour que tu t'imprègnes bien des rayonnements magiques. Comme l'autre fois, nous allons faire différents exercices pour que tu réussisses à les reconnaître tous, qu'ils soient forts ou faibles, et puis à la fin, nous verrons quelques situations un peu plus concrètes où tu pourras utiliser les rayonnements.

Comme prévu, ce cours avait été très long, Abelforth n'avait laissé Harry partir qu'à dix-huit heures, après lui avoir demandé de réussir un large panel d'exercices. Il avait maintenant vu une centaine de rayonnements élémentaires, et il était tellement embrouillé qu'il aurait été incapable de se souvenir de la formule d'aucun d'eux, à part des principaux tels que l'Amour, le Bonheur, la Colère, la Haine, la Force Blanche et la Force Noire. Il avait cependant acquis une sensibilité énorme qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Pendant son retour à Poudlard, il s'était senti agressé par tous les objets autour de lui, comme s'ils émettaient plein de rayonnements divers.

Essaie de te reposer pendant une bonne demi-heure avant le repas, Dobby va te préparer une infusion apaisante, et tu vas écouter le chant de Fumseck, lui avait dit Abelforth avant qu'il parte.

Harry ne se fit pas prier, il se reposa bien et vida son esprit avant le repas et la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix.

A vingt-et-une heures, les différents membres de l'Ordre du Phénix commençaient à se réunir dans la Salle du Phénix, attendant l'arrivée d'Harry.

Harry entra et alla s'asseoir au bout de la table. Lupin vint s'asseoir à sa droite et Maugrey à sa gauche. Le silence se fit immédiatement.

Bonsoir, ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes plus réunis, car le Ministère agissait efficacement. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus le cas, et il va falloir que nous prenions les choses en main. L'attaque en Bulgarie est clairement le fait de Voldemort. Il est à craindre qu'il revienne en Angleterre puisqu'il a réussi à reconstituer une armée. On peut penser qu'il va vouloir libérer les Mangemorts emprisonnés, il faut l'éviter absolument. Mais nous devons aussi protéger Poudlard, car son objectif principal est de me tuer, et que tout laisse à penser, comme lors de la dernière attaque, qu'il s'installera aux alentours pour être le plus à l'aise possible dans ses attaques.

Très juste ! aboya Maugrey.

La question est de savoir dans quelle proportion nous répartir, dit Lupin, je pense qu'il n'est pas vraiment nécessaire de surveiller plus que ça la prison d'Azkaban le Ministère doit y laisser la grande majorité des Aurors…

C'est ça, affirma Tonks, la prison d'Azkaban est le lieu le plus sûr actuellement, et le Ministre a transféré la quasi-totalité des Aurors de Poudlard là-bas… Kingsley est en réunion avec lui, il n'a pas pu venir, mais il fait vraiment tout pour le convaincre de changer d'avis… Apparemment, c'est assez difficile car Shiner obéit aveuglément à Scrimgeour. Mais je pense quand même qu'il va finir par changer d'avis. Donc à mon avis, on doit encadrer le parc de Poudlard avant tout… Maugrey, doit-on annuler les cours de minuit demain soir dans le parc ?

Non, ce n'est pas la peine, mais je demanderai à être encadré par plusieurs Aurors, le Ministre a toujours accepté lors des précédentes sorties dans la Forêt, et je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne le ferait pas cette fois…

Je pense que le professeur Dillantis va vous demander de reporter ce cours, Maugrey, annonça Lupin.

Disons que celui de demain soir n'est qu'une préparation à celui d'après, et il aura lieu en classe normale, c'est celui de vendredi qui se déroulera dans la forêt.

D'accord, on verra d'ici là que faire, répondit Lupin. En attendant, je pense qu'il faut que l'on ait toujours deux membres dans chaque lieu important et le reste à Poudlard, de manière à savoir rapidement ce qui se passe partout et pouvoir intervenir rapidement. Tout le monde est d'accord.

Il y eut une approbation générale et chacun donna ses possibilités afin qu'un emploi du temps soit préparé. Cela prit une demi-heure environ, et à la fin de la séance, Harry trouvait que la répartition des tâches assurait une bonne sécurité dans tous les lieux publics magiques.


	67. Là où tout a commencé

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 67 : GODRIC'S HOLLOWS**

A la sortie de la réunion, ils rentrèrent dans leur appartement car Harry était épuisé et avait envie de se coucher tôt, préférant se lever tôt le lendemain pour tout ce qu'il devrait faire.

Hermione insista quand même pour lui donner les cours qu'il avait ratés le lundi soir lorsqu'il était encore en Bulgarie.

Harry les parcourut vaguement, se disant qu'il les relirait plus en détail plus tard.

**Histoire de la Magie**

**COURS N°2**

Sociétés primitives : organisation économique et relations avec le monde Boudon (730 – 1100)

**Etude des relations internationales**

**COURS N°2**

La coopération magique internationale lors des grands évènements

Harry rangea tout cela rapidement et se coucha, prenant soin de bien vider son esprit de toutes ses pensées du jour.

Le matin, tous les trois se levèrent assez tôt. Harry tenta une nouvelle fois d'entrer en contact avec Scrimgeour mais celui-ci refusait toujours de vouloir le recevoir, car il était soi-disant en voyage à l'étranger.

Harry n'insista pas, et remarqua en passant devant la salle du club de duels que son match du deuxième tour n'était programmé que le jeudi.

De retour à leur appartement, Harry n'avait ni envie de travailler, ni envie de s'entraîner, et il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire.

C'est alors que quelque chose qu'il voulait faire depuis longtemps lui vint à l'esprit, il avait toujours dit qu'un jour, il rendrait visite à la tombe de ses parents, à Godric's Hollow.

Il en parla immédiatement à Hermione et Ron.

Maintenant, tu es sûr ? demanda Hermione.

Oui, j'ai besoin de m'y recueillir, répéta Harry.

Mais on ne sait même pas où c'est !

Si, je sais, puisque j'y étais lorsque Voldemort est venu tuer mes parents…

Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas dangereux, Harry ?

Oui, j'en suis sûr…

Tu devrais quand même prévenir Abelforth !

Je préfère y aller seul cette fois, dit Harry.

On comprend, dit Ron, si tu veux te recueillir, vas-y, mais dis-nous combien de temps tu restes.

Je ne sais pas trop, disons qu'à midi, je serai rentré, c'est sûr.

Harry était très ému, il n'était jamais retourné là-bas depuis très longtemps, et il allait visiter le lieu où ses parents avaient été assassinés.

Touchant Fumseck, ils se préparèrent à transplaner.

Le transplanage parut très long mais ils arrivèrent finalement sur la place d'un village très brumeux et qui semblait être un village fantôme.

Les maisons étaient toutes très vieilles, elles étaient faites de bois foncé et se fondaient très bien au milieu des immenses silhouettes de chênes sans feuilles qui se dressaient tout autour d'eux.

Le jour s'était levé, mais le soleil de l'aube avait du mal à percer l'épaisse brume.

Harry ne s'attendait pas à trouver le village dans cet état-là, il pensait que le village était un village vivant, avec des habitants.

Harry resta ici quelques instants, regardant autour de lui, comme si la maison de ses parents allait apparaître devant lui. Fumseck attendait une décision de sa part, perché sur ses épaules.

Allons voir là-haut, annonça Harry à Fumseck, en montrant une large rue qui montait le long d'une colline, dont on ne pouvait pas voir le haut.

Ils marchèrent, regardant les maisons une à une. Aucune d'elle n'avait l'air d'avoir souffert de l'attaque de Voldemort. Cependant, il était clair qu'elles étaient toutes à l'abandon, et certaines étaient envahies de plantes.

Ils continuèrent de marcher le long de ce chemin, avant de se trouver face à une grande barricade en bois d'environ trois mètres de haut, comme si l'on avait voulu enfermer ce village maudit.

Harry l'escalada en montant sur une poubelle rouillée de la maison la plus proche et regarda ce qu'il y avait derrière.

Au moment de monter sur la poubelle, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait du bruit derrière, des gens parlaient. Il se méfia et passa la tête par-dessus la barricade.

Ce qu'il vit contrastait complètement avec le village désolant dans lequel il se trouvait. Il y avait un autre village, vivant, rempli d'habitants qui se parlaient, des maisons de sorciers qui donnaient un air joyeux à ce village.

Harry sauta de l'autre côté et tomba dans le jardin de derrière d'une famille de sorciers.

Eh ! Qui êtes-vous ? grogna un vieil homme, pointant sa baguette magique sur lui.

Harry se retourna, surpris…

Heu… je viens visiter le village de Godric's Hollow ! dit-il d'une voix forte pour éviter tout malentendu.

Que faisiez-vous là-bas ?

Je ne sais pas ! Je suis arrivé là en transplanant.

L'homme rabaissa sa baguette, apparemment satisfait des explications d'Harry.

Suis-je bien à Godric's Hollow ? demanda Harry au sorcier.

Non, ici, c'est New Godric's Hollow, mais de l'autre côté de cette palissade, c'est bien Godric's Hollow.

Comment se fait-il que plus personne n'y habite ? demanda Harry.

Tout simplement parce que depuis la mort des Potter, le village semble de plus en plus hanté, des créatures dangereuses l'ont envahi, et les habitants ont préféré quitter le village pour s'installer ailleurs…

Mais je ne comprends pas, vous êtes collé à l'autre village, les créatures peuvent venir !

Oui, mais nous les repoussons, et puis cette barrière est magique… nous avons surtout voulu quitter l'ambiance morbide de ce village et nous reconstruire.

Justement, j'aimerais bien savoir où se trouve la maison des Potter, demanda Harry.

Vous ne voulez quand même pas y aller ! s'étonna le sorcier.

Oui, répondit simplement Harry.

C'est la plus hantée des maisons, c'est de celle-là que tout est venu, vous prenez de gros risques !

Vous êtes-sûr que vous avez vu des créatures ? demanda Harry.

Euh non, mais on le dit !

Harry se doutait que tout cela n'était sûrement que des rumeurs.

Et sinon, je répète ma question, savez-vous où se trouve cette maison ? demanda Harry.

Euh… tout au bout de la rue qui part derrière la barrière, il faut descendre jusqu'en bas, après la place centrale, elle se trouve au bout d'une allée, vous allez la reconnaître, c'est la plus grande, et une partie s'est effondrée, c'est la villa numéro cinquante-sept, ça doit encore être marqué dessus, bon courage !

Merci, dit Harry.

Il transplana à nouveau pour rejoindre la place centrale où il était apparu lors de son premier transplanage.

La grande rue qu'il avait empruntée pour monter vers New Godric's Hollow se poursuivait vers le bas du village de Godric's Hollow.

Il l'emprunta, tenant fermement sa baguette au cas où les rumeurs que lui avait racontées le vieux sorcier étaient vraies.

Il n'y avait aucun vent et il aurait pu entendre le moindre bruit de pas.

De nombreux corbeaux étaient perchés dans les arbres et le regardaient, semblant prêts à l'attaquer à tout instant.

Enfin, le chemin s'arrêtait, et face à lui, une grande maison était cachée au milieu des arbres, on pouvait y accéder par un chemin envahi de broussailles.

En s'approchant, Harry remarque le numéro cinquante-sept en or qui était fixé sur un poteau en bois.

Il enjamba le portail en bois pourri qui était tombé depuis bien longtemps, et s'approcha de la vieille maison qui se tenait devant lui.

Harry n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie, et pourtant, il avait déjà vécu des situations terrifiantes.

Il revisitait l'endroit où tous les malheurs de sa vie avaient commencé : ses parents y étaient morts, le rendant orphelin et le condamnant à dix années de misère chez son oncle et sa tante moldus. A cet endroit, Voldemort avait tenté de le tuer, le condamnant à une lutte permanente qui, Harry l'espérait, se terminerait bientôt.

Harry hésitait, il ne savait pas s'il devait entrer dans la maison. Il voulait plus en fait voir la tombe de ses parents, mais il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait.

Il entreprit de faire le tour de la maison. Il ne pouvait pas avancer sans faire disparaître toutes les ronces qui avaient poussé en s'entremêlant, créant une barrière naturelle presque infranchissable.

Il fit le tour de la maison et l'arrière était heureusement un peu plus dégagé. Il chercha autour de lui une tombe et finit par la trouver.

Entre deux troncs, trônait une grande pierre blanche, que le lierre commençait à recouvrir.

Harry s'en approcha, et la dégagea.

Ici reposent

**Lilly et James Potter **

Décédés le 31 octobre 1981

Ils sont les dernières victimes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la communauté se souviendra d'eux.

Qu'ils reposent en paix.

Harry eut un ricanement ironique. Si ces parents avaient vraiment pu être les « dernières victimes » de Voldemort, il aurait eu beaucoup moins de soucis. Il était toujours surpris par l'optimisme à la limite du ridicule des sorciers en général.

Il ne saurait pas dire combien de temps il resta debout devant cette tombe, il avait l'impression d'y avoir revu toute sa vie.

Il avait pensé à ses parents qu'il aurait tant aimé connaître, à toutes les personnes qui étaient mortes et qu'il aurait voulu connaître plus longtemps, mais aussi à tous les morts qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui n'avaient pas mérité la mort.

Au moment de partir, il s'arrêta un moment devant la porte de la maison qui était restée ouverte. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Son cœur palpitait, il avait très peur, mais la curiosité le dominait, et il décida d'y entrer.

Il venait de penser à quelque chose, il était possible que Voldemort ait caché un Horcruxe ici. Ce serait pour lui une sorte de revanche, pour effacer ce qui lui était arriver ici, pour effacer de longues années de souffrance qui lui avaient été infligées à cause de ce qui lui était arrivé ici. Avoir un Horcruxe ici était fort, malgré cette défaite-là, il aurait réussi à y placer ce qui assurait son immortalité.

Harry en était même persuadé, mais c'était peut-être parce qu'il en avait vraiment envie. Il poussa le battant de la porte qui était resté fermé et celui-ci tomba en soulevant un nuage de poussière, les charnières n'ayant pas résisté à l'usure du temps et des intempéries.

Il entra, sa baguette pointée devant lui, éclairant la maison.

De l'extérieur, la maison semblait tout à fait normale, mais en fait, le toit s'était effondré, ainsi que tous les étages en-dessous, ce qui faisait que lorsqu'il était sorti du hall d'entrée pour entrer dans ce qui devait être la pièce principale, il se retrouva dehors.

_Accio Horcruxe_ ! murmura Harry.

Rien ne se produisit.

Peut-être il faut être plus précis, se dit Harry. _Accio coupe_ ! _Accio… euh… objet de Serdaigle _?_ Accio objet de Gryffondor_ ?

Rien ne s'était produit encore une fois, et à sa grande déception, Harry dut en déduire qu'il s'était trompé, il n'y avait pas d'Horcruxe caché à Godric's Hollow.

Il quitta la maison qu'il regarda une dernière fois avant de transplaner pour être de retour à Poudlard.

Alors Harry ? demanda Hermione qui n'avait manifestement rien pu faire depuis son départ à cause de l'inquiétude.

Harry lui raconta tout ce qu'il avait fait et en arriva au moment où il expliqua qu'il avait utilisé un sortilège d'attraction pour éventuellement trouver un Horcruxe.

Harry, tu te rends compte ce que tu as fait !

Quoi ?

Et si l'Horcruxe avait été ensorcelé, tu aurais pu mourir en le touchant ! Habituellement, on a toujours fait attention à ces choses-là, comment as-tu pu ne pas y penser ?

Je ne sais pas, j'avais la tête ailleurs…

Par pitié, Harry, la prochaine fois, emmène quelqu'un avec toi lorsque tu fais ces choses-là…

Je voulais juste me recueillir, au début…

C'est bien ce que je dis, tu aurais dû avoir quelqu'un avec toi, on ne t'aurait pas dérangé…

Désolé…

L'après-midi, Harry, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, avait dirigé un long entraînement au cours duquel l'équipe avait bien progressé.

Il avait commencé par son exercice habituel, qui consistait à ce que chacun se sente à l'aise sur son balai, et tous avaient commencé par un tour du parc. Il avait fait tester les changements de direction, les accélérations, car pour lui, c'était la première chose à savoir faire.

Ensuite, ils avaient fait divers exercices d'habilité avec un Souaffle et Harry avait testé différentes configurations d'attaque pour que l'équipe se connaisse bien et ait un jeu efficace.

Quant à Ron, le fait que les mauvais Serpentard aient disparu de Poudlard et qu'ils ne puissent plus venir se moquer de lui à l'entraînement l'avait aidé à se mettre en confiance et il avait pu faire un entraînement plein, qui lui avait permis de progresser énormément, mais il restait à confirmer cette performance en match.

Tous les Gryffondor étaient épuisés par cet entraînement, et cela n'arrangeait rien pour les septième année qui avaient cours avec Maugrey de minuit à quatre heures du matin.

Le cours de Théories de Magie Noire fut l'occasion de se reposer pour la plupart. Ils étaient pourtant intéressés par ce cours mais l'heure tardive avait du mal à les motiver. Le professeur Philipett avait fait un cours théorique qui devrait servir de sorte de plan global pour l'année, en établissement un classement de tous les types de Magie Noire possible. Hermione et Egogonde s'en étaient donnés bien sûr à cœur-joie et avaient contribué grandement à ce cours.

Le cours de métamorphoses de Tonks les avait plus mobilisés, car elle leur avait fait pratiquer un grand nombre de sortilèges de métamorphoses par groupes de niveau. Les plus faibles commençaient à savoir bien faire le Bouclier de Cuivre, certains le maîtrisaient déjà et tentaient de l'améliorer.

Quant à Harry, il le connaissait très bien et Hermione l'avait appris très rapidement ce qui faisait que Tonks les avait mis à part et leur avait proposé d'autres exercices, ils s'étaient notamment entraînés au sortilège de Métamophose Poussière qui permettait de transformer un sortilège en poussière et qui était d'un niveau très élevé. Cependant, à la fin du cours, aucun d'eux n'était capable de le réussir, Harry avait tout de même obtenu un petit résultat mais n'avait pas réussi à stopper totalement le sortilège d'Hermione.

Le cours de Maugrey réunissait tous les septième année et avait eu lieu dans le Département de réaction face à une situation périlleuse qui était immense. Il comprenait plusieurs salles de classe, dont la salle principale et son sous-sol, et un escalier permettait d'accéder à une partie des cachots qui avait été réquisitionnée par Maugrey.

Tous les élèves étaient répartis dans les différentes salles en fonction des exercices que Maugrey voulait qu'il fasse. Le fait que ses élèves soient séparés ne lui posait pas de problèmes grâce à son œil magique et il surveillait facilement tous les élèves sans avoir à se déplacer.

Le cours était épuisant, Maugrey leur avait demandé de s'entraîner à différents sortilèges pendant près de deux heures, par groupes, avant de leur proposer des exercices d'habileté et de pratique.

Maugrey était très en forme malgré l'heure tardive et il s'imaginait que c'était le cas de tout le monde. L'exercice suivant était terriblement éprouvant. Ils devaient courir dans tout le Département en suivant un certain parcours. Pendant ce temps, Maugrey avait libéré une armée de Lutins de Cornouaille et de Crabes de feu qui ne cessaient de les attaquer, sans oublier que lui-même se faisait un plaisir de leur envoyer une nuée de sortilèges divers.

Le but était évidemment de tenir le plus longtemps possible. Mais certains élèves se croyaient plus malins que Maugrey et faisaient exprès de se faire toucher pour pouvoir se reposer.

Maugrey le remarqua et ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Tous ceux qui étaient éliminés devaient se rendre dans une autre salle emplie de créatures et devaient revenir avec chacun une coupe en or, qui étaient cachées quelque part dans la pièce.

Il y avait comme toujours eu quelques incidents et après que Mme Pomfresh eut vu venir trois élèves avec la tête grillée, elle se décida à venir voir ce qui se passait.

Finalement, elle était restée jusqu'à la fin pour soigner directement les élèves.

Harry n'avait pas été percutant lors de cette soirée, il était assez fatigué par tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis le début de la semaine, mais Maugrey ne l'avait pas trop remarqué, sûrement parce qu'il avait trop de personnes à surveiller en même temps.

Jusqu'à quatre heures, Maugrey les garda et leur fit faire toutes sortes d'exercices aussi difficiles en fonction de ce que lui dictait son inventivité débordante.

Il va sans dire qu'ils dormirent très bien le lendemain matin, et que la moitié d'entre eux, dont Harry, Ron et Hermione, avaient raté le repas de midi, et avaient dû aller manger quelque chose à la cafétéria.

Peu après, ils avaient participé au deuxième tour des duels, les tableaux des matchs avaient été affichés sur la porte et Harry faisait sa grande entrée dans le tournoi, tout comme Hermione.

**Tournoi de duels, septième année, deuxième tour**

_**1 Potter, Harry (Gryffondor)**_

_-__ Corner, Michael (Serdaigle)_

_- Penn, Diane (Serpentard)_

_**13 Wood, Benjamin (Gryffondor)**_

_- Young, Tracy (Poufsouffle)_

_- Bragi, Snorri (Serdaigle)_

_- Arrese, Adriel (Serpentard)_

_**8 Andujar, Paul (Serpentard)**_

_**4 Londubat, Neville (Gryffondor)**_

_- Su, Li (Serdaigle)_

_- McNeal, Murphy (Poufsouffle)_

_ **16 Magnusson, Egil (Serdaigle)**_

_**10 Finnigan, Seamus (Gryffondor)**_

_- Abbot, Hannah (Poufsouffle)_

_- Patil, Parvati (Gryffondor)_

_**5 Léger, Alix (Gryffondor)**_

_**6 MacMillan, Ernie (Poufsouffle)**_

_- Boot, Terry (Serdaigle)_

_-__ Dazzle, Egogonde (Gryffondor)_

_**9 Weasley, Ronald (Gryffondor)**_

_- Midwigeon, Eloise (Poufsouffle)_

_- Ipolistre, Murtagh (Serpentard)_

_- McFish, Coilìn (Gryffondor)_

_**3 Thomas, Dean (Gryffondor)**_

_**7 Patil, Padma (Serdaigle)**_

_- Brocklehurst, Mandy (Serdaigle)_

_- McDan, Oscar (Serdaigle)_

_ **12 Donald, Mackenzie (Serpentard)**_

_**14 Sanche, Scot (Gryffondor)**_

_- Fitzhumbert, Aiyana (Serpentard)_

_- Finch-Fletchley, Justin (Poufsouffle)_

_**2 Granger, Hermione (Gryffondor)**_

_Lors de son duel, Harry s'était très facilement débarrassé de Michael Corner, sans chercher à impressionner, en utilisant une combinaison rapide de sortilèges classiques non formulés, tout en esquivant sans problèmes les sortilèges de son adversaire. Hermione était passée tout aussi rapidement, et Ron s'était payé Egogonde d'une belle manière en lui faisant flamber les cheveux, devant une Hermione ravie._

_Le tableau des qualifiés pour le troisième tour des duels qui aurait lieu immédiatement après était donc le suivant :_

**Tournoi de duels, septième année, troisième tour**

_**1 Potter, Harry (Gryffondor)**_

_**13 Wood, Benjamin (Gryffondor)**_

_- Young, Tracy (Poufsouffle)_

_**8 Andujar, Paul (Serpentard)**_

_**4 Londubat, Neville (Gryffondor)**_

_**16 Magnusson, Egil (Serdaigle)**_

_**10 Finnigan, Seamus (Gryffondor)**_

_**5 Léger, Alix (Gryffondor)**_

_**6 MacMillan, Ernie (Poufsouffle)**_

_**9 Weasley, Ronald (Gryffondor)**_

_- Ipolistre, Murtagh (Serpentard)_

_ **3 Thomas, Dean (Gryffondor)**_

_- Brocklehurst, Mandy (Serdaigle)_

_- McDan, Oscar (Serdaigle)_

_- Fitzhumbert, Aiyana (Serpentard)_

_**2 Granger, Hermione (Gryffondor)**_

Tous ces duels avaient été très disputes et avaient duré plus longtemps, tous les élèves qualifiés étaient vraiment très forts et méritaient leur place au troisième tour.

Harry avait dû employer les grands moyens pour battre son ami Ben. Il n'avait pas pu se contenter de faire vite car il était très agile et contrait tous les sortilèges. Cependant, un bon Reflet Noir avait embrouillé Ben, lui permettant de conclure difficilement son match avec un sortilège de Raidéflexion parfait et puissant.

Chez les Gryffondor, Neville avait parfaitement géré son match contre Egil Magnusson et s'était qualifié à l'aide d'un bon sortilège d'Embrasement, un sortilège qu'il maîtrisait de mieux en mieux.

Enfin, Alix, Hermione, et Ron s'étaient qualifiés eux aussi, se livrant chacun à un beau duel acharné.

Les quarts de finale auraient donc lieu le samedi après-midi à un horaire indéterminé et le tableau était le suivant :

**Tournoi de duels, septième année, quarts de finale**

_**1 Potter, Harry (Gryffondor)**_

_**8 Andujar, Paul (Serpentard)**_

_**4 Londubat, Neville (Gryffondor)**_

_**5 Léger, Alix (Gryffondor)**_

_**9 Weasley, Ronald (Gryffondor)**_

_**3 Thomas, Dean (Gryffondor)**_

_- McDan, Oscar (Serdaigle)_

_**2 Granger, Hermione (Gryffondor)**_

La fin de la soirée avait été consacrée au travail scolaire, tous les Gryffondor s'étaient réunis dans la sale commune pour faire les devoirs donnés. Le professeur Philipett leur avait demandé de rendre un devoir de un mètre et demi de parchemin pour vendredi au professeur Lupin sur le sujet suivant « En illustrant votre exposé d'exemples très concrets et faisant des schémas, donnez et expliquez toutes les étapes de la préparation d'une potion de Décroissance. Votre travail sera structuré et vous serez libres de décrire plus que demandé certaines étapes. ».

C'était évidemment un sujet très Hermionesque. Celle-ci avait ainsi l'occasion de déballer toutes ses connaissances sur chaque ingrédient utilisé, sur chaque sortilège employé, sur chaque technique utilisée. Elle avait ainsi travaillé jusqu'à minuit, écrivant plus du double de ce qui était demandé.

A la fin, elle lut ce qu'Harry et Ron avaient fait.

Et le lien avec la Magie Noire, dans tout ça ? demanda Hermione.

Ce n'est pas demandé ! dit Ron.

Certes, mais en Théories de Magie Noire, même si le sujet ne le demande pas explicitement, tu dois traiter de Magie Noire !

La journée de vendredi fut très longue, ils avaient eu une alternance de cours théoriques et pratiques qui ne leur avaient pas laissé le temps de souffler, et Hermione ne cessait de répéter que c'était ça les ASPIC, ce qui agaçait beaucoup les autres.

Lupin avait commencé par leur faire apprendre plusieurs sortilèges permettant de modifier leur apparence, ce cours les avait cependant bien faire rire, surtout lorsque Lupin avait fait une erreur de manipulation et que ses bras étaient apparus à la place de ses oreilles.

Vous voyez, une erreur peut arriver à n'importe qui ! avait-il dit avec un sourire.

Ils avaient tout de suite moins rigolé lors du cours du professeur Strout qui leur avait fait tout un cours sur les brûlures et comment les soigner, attaquant le chapitre numéro deux de son programme, cours qui pourrait d'ailleurs leur servir beaucoup lors des cours de Maugrey.

Le repas de midi avait été l'occasion de se détendre un peu. Seule Hermione était absorbée dans la _Gazette_ qui tirait à boulets rouge sur l'inaction de Rufus Scrimgeour. La _Gazette du Sorcier_ avait même décidé de faire passer dans son journal une pétition demandant la démission du Ministre, ce qu'Harry trouvait malgré tout exagéré.

Malheureusement, à treize heures, ils avaient dû se rendre pour le cours le plus inintéressant de la journée aux yeux des élèves, le professeur Fitzaethelbert leur avait fait étudier un exemple de sortilège complexe, tentant de motiver les élèves en leur disant que la probabilité qu'ils aient un exercice proche aux ASPIC était très grande.

Durant ce cours, ils avaient complètement décortiqué le mécanisme d'un sortilège de Stupéfixion qui était bien plus complexe qu'on aurait pu l'imaginer, même s'il faisait partie des sortilèges les plus simples.

Tous les élèves étaient étonnés que l'on puisse passer du temps à savoir comment fonctionne un sortilège en détail alors qu'il suffit de prononcer une simple formule magique pour le réussir.

Harry avait cependant épaté Hermione, Egogonde et le professeur Fitzaethelbert en donnant la formule du rayonnement de Haas qui était _infeblano_, récoltant ainsi vingt points pour Gryffondor.

Alors là tu m'épates, dit Ron en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Je l'ai vu avec Abelforth la dernière fois, répondit Harry avec modestie…

Ah, ça il faut pas le dire !

Le cours suivant était un cours théorique de techniques de préparation de potions qui préparait les travaux pratiques du cours d'après, durant lesquels ils étaient encadrés par les quatre professeurs de potion de Poudlard.

Ce cours vise à vous préparer aux ASPIC, vous allez être répartis dans toutes les salles de cet étage des cachots et vous préparerez une potion selon un protocole qui vous sera distribué, les examinateurs passeront pour vous noter au cours de votre travail et bien sûr, vous n'avez pas le droit de communiquer entre vous et encore moins de vous aider, tous les ingrédients sont disponibles dans les armoires et sur les tablettes à côté de vos chaudrons respectifs, vous devrez bien sûr utiliser à certains moments ce que nous avons vu au cours d'avant, c'est-à-dire le sortilège d'Ebullition Rouge et le maléfice de la Chair. Vous avez une heure exactement, à la fin, nous aurons un cours sur les antidotes. Bonne chance.

Harry avait parfaitement réussi la potion de Cicatrisation que le protocole lui demandait de faire. A la fin, la potion avait très exactement l'aspect décrit, et le professeur Slughorn lui avait adressé un très large sourire lorsqu'il avait posé le bocal en premier sur son bureau.

Très bien, se réjouit Slughorn lorsque tous les bocaux furent posés sur son bureau, nous allons maintenant faire un cours rapide sur les antidotes, mes collègues et moi vous avons préparé un cours que nous allons lire rapidement, et que vous devrez lire pour la prochaine fois, vous aurez également un travail à faire avec des questions à remplir pour vérifier que vous avez bien tout assimilé !

**Empoisonnements et antidotes**

**COURS N°1**

Antidotes de Relaxation

Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que sont les antidotes de Relaxation, je sais que c'est de la médecine et que… ah, Miss Granger, bien sûr, dit-il en ignorant totalement Egogonde qui avait elle aussi levé la main, et aussi haut qu'Hermione.

Les antidotes de Relaxation sont des antidotes qui ne sont pas spécifique à un poison particulier, leur but est de ralentir la propagation du poison dans le corps, sans forcément en annuler les effets. Ils sont très utiles dans le sens où ils permettent de laisser le patient dans un état stable pendant que l'on choisit l'antidote adapté, qui éliminera le poison.

Parfait, quel bonheur d'avoir des élèves si réactifs… je peux bien vous donner cinq points !

Pendant le cours de Théories de Magie générale, ils étaient passés au deuxième chapitre, toujours Magicopié, qui était tout aussi théorique. Le premier cours avait traité des intermédiaires magiques selon les types de Magie. Aujourd'hui, le cours était consacré aux plus grandes merveilles de la Magie dans le monde, et parmi elles, il y avait le plafond magique de la Grande Salle. Ce cours était magnifique, selon Harry. Il était heureux de découvrir que dans les autres communautés, il y avait des Magies très surprenantes. Une autre chose impressionnante et dont il n'avait jamais eu connaissance était l'enchantement qui faisait que la glace qui constitué le palais du Ministère de la Magie Groenlandais ne fondait jamais et datait du XIVe siècle.

Bien sûr, ils n'avaient pas étudié ces enchantements, mais cela leur permettait de diversifier leur culture générale.

Enfin, le cours que Harry redoutait le plus était arrivé, celui de Formalités professionnelles, et assuré par Mrs Weasley. Il était certain qu'elle allait être très mal-à-l'aise à cause du fait que son fils était assis en face d'elle dans sa salle de classe.

Cela ne manqua pas, et elle se forçait à ne pas regarder Ron, Harry et Hermione, qui eux, faisaient tout leur possible pour faire comme s'ils étaient des élèves normaux.

Ron était rouge comme une tomate puisque la moitié de la classe avait le regard tourné vers lui, alors que l'autre moitié l'avait pointé sur Mrs Weasley.

Quant au cours en lui-même, il fallait avouer que cette matière intéressait les élèves encore moins que l'Histoire de la Magie, même enseignée par le professeur Binns. Mrs Weasley leur avait fait un cours théorique sur les formalités administratives qui leur permettrait de postuler à un emploi à leur sortie de Poudlard, ce qui était encore beaucoup trop loin pour qu'ils s'y intéressent.

A la fin de l'heure, cependant, ils allèrent encourager Mrs Weasley en leur disant que son cours avait été passionnant, ce qui la fit rougir encore plus.

Le repas leur avait encore une fois permis de décompresser, surtout que Peeves et Pooves avaient décidé de s'y inviter, l'un d'eux tenant un Miss Teigne terrifiée, qu'ils avaient d'abord trempée dans la peinture.

Après le repas, ils retrouvèrent Hagrid et le professeur Chourave pour quatre heures de cours qu'ils devraient partager entre l'étude des plantes dangereuses et des créatures dangereuses.

Comme leur avait promis Mrs Bett au début de l'année, ils étudièrent un Goléan qu'Hagrid avait capturé après une longue excursion dans une forêt allemande.

Hermione avait rappelé que le Goléan était une sorte de gros félin au pelage noir brillant et dont le point faible était une crête qui était en fait son organe des perceptions. La principale arme du Goléan était sa façon de faire peur même aux plus téméraires.

Durant ce cours, ils y avaient été confrontés un par un et Harry, qui se pensait capable d'immobiliser cette créature, dut se rendre compte qu'il était lui-même pris d'une frousse terrible qui lui avait empêché d'agir.

Lors du deuxième essai, il eut l'idée de fermer son esprit, ce qui marcha parfaitement, le Goléan n'avait plus aucun effet sur lui, et il put tenter de l'immobiliser en lui envoyant un sortilège de stupéfixion bien placé sur la crête.

Bravo, Harry, c'était excellent ! lui dit Hagrid.

Finalement, personne d'autre ne réussit et il se vit accorder vingt points.

Ensuite, le professeur Chourave leur avait fait étudier des Tentacula Vénéneuses modifiées de manière à pouvoir fleurir sur des Filets du Diable, elle leur avait même proposer de réaliser la greffe qui n'était pas sans risques, les plants de chacune de ses plantes étant déjà très agressifs, même jeunes.

Enfin, tous s'étaient rendus à une heure au cours de Maugrey très fatigués. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment. Le cours d'aujourd'hui se déroulait dans la Forêt Interdite, et Harry remarqua avec joie qu'ils étaient encadrés d'une cinquantaine d'Aurors, ce qui signifiait que même si le Ministre ne voulait pas dire que Voldemort pouvait être dangereux, il prenait tout de même un minimum de précautions.

Depuis, Harry n'avait plus vu Abelforth et il jugea que c'était tout simplement car celui-ci n'avait rien d'urgent à lui dire, sinon, il l'aurait prévenu immédiatement.

Il n'y avait pas eu besoin de faire d'autres réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix, Lupin lui avait envoyé un hibou pour lui dire que tout fonctionnait parfaitement avec cette organisation, et qu'il fallait la maintenir pendant au moins une semaine, les membres s'arrangeant entre eux au cas où l'un d'eux aurait un empêchement.

Bonsoir, grogna Maugrey qui était debout au milieu d'une clairière éclairée par un rayon de lune.

Les élèves répondirent vaguement.

Derrière lui, tous les professeurs qui l'assisteraient pour cette soirée étaient là et attendaient les instructions.

Vous savez que Voldemort n'est pas affaibli comme le prétend le Ministère et qu'il peut à tout moment surgir de derrière un arbre, c'est pourquoi, nous sommes accompagnés d'un grand nombre d'Aurors. Mais pour limiter les risques de mort, on va d'abord par précaution s'entraîner à des sortilèges de défense puissant, personne ne commencera l'exercice sans connaître un bouclier universel, au minimum le Bouclier de Cuivre. Mettez-vous par deux, je vérifie.

La déclaration de Maugrey avait une fois de plus terrifié tous les élèves qui ne s'attendaient pas à un discours aussi choquant, et surtout à autant de risques. Seuls Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient au courant du véritable risque, puisqu'ils savaient que Voldemort avait pour projet de s'installer dans la Forêt Interdite. Cependant, ils savaient qu'il préférait pour le moment rester très en profondeur et ne pas trop s'approcher de l'école tant qu'il n'aurait pas une armée suffisante.

La vérification prit une bonne demi-heure et à la fin, Maugrey put annoncer les exercices.

Bien, comme on a perdu du temps à cause de cela, on ne finira pas avant quatre heures et demie !

Il y eut des protestations que Maugrey fit taire en sortant sa baguette.

Maintenant, on va tester votre rapidité et vos réflexes. Mettez-vous tous en cercle tout autour de la clairière et préparez-vous à esquiver tous les sortilèges que nous vous enverrons, allez ! VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

L'exercice réveilla tout le monde, ce n'était pas Maugrey seul qui les attaquait, mais six professeurs, et même s'ils étaient plus nombreux, les attaques étaient beaucoup moins prévisibles.

S'ils étaient venus dans la Forêt Interdite, c'était pour un examen surprise dans plusieurs disciplines. Cet examen était d'autant plus difficile qu'ils devaient mettre en application des connaissances acquises dans la même journée.

Le parcours n'était en revanche pas long, heureusement, et ne présentait pas de difficultés énormes, ils avaient tous les moyens, quel que soit leur niveau, de le réussir. Il n'était de plus pas chronométré. Le parcours était beaucoup plus délimité, et les obstacles étaient numérotés de un à cinquante. Les professeurs les notaient sur chaque obstacle.

A certains moments, ils devaient neutraliser une créature vue dans la journée, à d'autres moments réaliser en cinq minutes une ou deux étapes d'une potion qu'ils avaient vue le matin. Enfin, certains obstacles étaient purement théorique, et des poteaux en bois en nombre égal à celui du nombre d'élèves étaient plantés dans une zone déboisée de la Forêt. Une question y était inscrite, avec leur nom, et plusieurs réponses étaient proposées, ils devaient inscrire avec leur baguette magique quel numéro ils choisissaient.

A la fin, les professeurs annoncèrent les notes, ils étaient huit à avoir obtenu la note maximale de cinquante points sur cinquante, et la note minimale était vingt-huit, ce qui restait encourageant malgré la facilité de l'examen.

Bien, les résultats sont plutôt bons, mais ceux qui ont eu la note maximale ne doivent pas se réjouir, ce que l'on vous a proposé ce soir n'est même pas du niveau BUSE, c'était pour vous faire plaisir après les autres examens…

Harry trouva que c'était une drôle de façon de leur faire plaisir que de leur imposer un examen surprise de une heure du matin à quatre heures.

Bien, il est quatre heures, mais ne croyez pas que vous allez partir comme ça, une dernière petite épreuve vous attend, je veux que vous traversiez le lac à la nage, nous allons tous transplaner de l'autre côté, juste à l'entrée du parc à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, vous serez libres une fois le lac traversé et vous pourrez rentrer librement vous coucher… allons-y !

Les autres professeurs n'appréciaient visiblement pas trop cet exercice mais il ne fallait pas contredire Maugrey.

Quant aux élèves, ils n'osaient plus protester sous peine de risquer que Maugrey les garde encore plus longtemps, et pourquoi pas toute la nuit.

Maugrey fit une grosse détonation avec sa baguette magique, qui réveilla d'ailleurs tout le château, à en juger par les lumières qui s'allumèrent une à une aux fenêtres des dortoirs. Les élèves s'élancèrent tout habillés à ce signal.

Harry n'était pas bon nageur, et certains l'avaient déjà largement distancé. Mais il savait que la traversée du lac était à sa portée et il ne força pas trop, essayant tant bien que mal de profiter de cette nage nocturne.

Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour lui, mais plutôt pour ceux qui rencontraient beaucoup de difficultés pour nager, et qui devaient se débattre pour ne pas couler.

Maugrey et les professeurs étaient pendant ce temps chacun sur une barque, à part Mrs Bett qui avait préféré plonger elle aussi, et qui faisait la course en tête avec les bons nageurs, ne pouvant s'empêcher de crier « Ahaha, vous ne me rattraperez pas », et avalant à chaque fois de l'eau du lac.

Harry n'avait jamais vu un personnage aussi surprenant, et pensait qu'elle le surprendrait encore beaucoup de fois.

La course était bien plus épuisante qu'il ne le pensait, et les cinquante derniers mètres lui parurent interminables.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur la rive opposée, il retrouva Ron qui l'attendait, et tous les deux essayèrent de prendre des nouvelles d'Hermione.

Celle-ci arriva presque une demi-heure après eux, complètement épuisée.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à la salle commune de Gryffondor, trempés, il était six heures du matin et le jour commençait presque à se lever.

Inutile de dire que le lendemain matin, ils avaient très bien dormi.

Harry n'avait d'ailleurs pas vu le Gallion qui était devenu brûlant et qui avait menacé de mettre le feu à sa table de nuit.

A seize heures, il se réveilla, en forme. Ron dormait toujours mais Hermione était assise sur la table du salon, en train de travailler les devoirs de potion.

Bonjour, Harry Potter, lui dit Dobby en lui apportant un plateau avec un bon petit-déjeuner. Mr Dumbledore voulait vous voir, mais je lui ai dit que vous vous étiez couché tard.

Merci Dobby, tu es génial !

C'est un plaisir, répondit l'elfe, qui avait fini par perdre l'habitude de s'incliner à chaque fois qu'il rendait service à Harry.

Après s'être lavé et avoir mangé, Harry rendit visite à Abelforth qui sourit lorsqu'il le vit arriver à dix-sept heures.

Ah, Harry, j'espère que tu as bien dormi !

Ca va, merci, la journée d'hier était épuisante, heureusement que l'on a cours un jour sur deux !

Tu sais, si les cours s'organisent comme cela, c'est parce que le Ministère veut que tous ceux qui veulent devenir Aurors le puissent rapidement. Les Aurors ont un peu cette vie, ils peuvent être appelés n'importe quand, ne pas dormir une nuit, et se rattraper sur la journée suivante. Il leur arrive même de faire cela plusieurs jours de suite ! C'est une bonne chose que l'on vous fasse faire ça au moins une année, tant que l'on vous laisse un peu plus tranquilles lors de vos premières années à Poudlard !

Jusqu'en quatrième année, personne n'est vraiment sérieux…

Bien sûr… mais changeons de sujet, je voulais bien sûr te parler des activités de Voldemort. J'ai pu voir Severus hier soir, qui est d'ailleurs toujours autant occupé. Voldemort compte s'installer définitivement dans la Forêt Interdite, ils ont entrepris la construction d'une grande forteresse qui leur permettrait d'être imprenables et d'y construire une grande armée de créatures. Voldemort devrait attaquer le Chemin de Traverse au cours de la semaine prochaine, il veut faire diversion et faire que le Ministère enlève un certain nombre d'Aurors de la prison d'Azkaban pour les rapatrier partout ailleurs, et ainsi s'ouvrir une voie pour libérer les autres Mangemorts, il a très bien compris pour le moment qu'il n'aurait aucune chance face à la centaine d'Aurors qui garde en permanence la forteresse d'Azkaban.

J'ai essayé de parler au Ministre, mais il ne veut même pas me recevoir ! dit Harry.

Je suppose, oui, mais j'ai vu que la résistance s'organise dans son entourage, et Kingsley Shackelbot a publiquement dénoncé l'attitude du Ministre, prenant de gros risques pour sa carrière. Si tu as lu ce matin la _Gazette du Sorcier_, tu as dû voir que leur pétition rassemble un très grand nombre de signatures, Scrimgeour ne voudrait pas prendre le risque de devoir démissionner ou d'être désavoué par le Magenmagot, il n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il change d'avis. Ce sera fait avant la fin du week-end, crois-moi. Mais bien sûr, rien ne t'empêche de faire pression pour accélérer un peu les choses.

D'accord, je tenterai à nouveau, dit Harry.

Parfait, quant à l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, je ne vois pas vraiment quoi faire, à part mettre des Aurors en grand nombre, je ne pense pas que l'on doive y aller, si Voldemort ne faisait que rencontrer des obstacles, il finirait par se douter de certaines choses. Je crains qu'il ne faille le laisser faire, même si nous savons tout.

Je comprends, dit Harry, mais ne peut-on pas donner l'alerte un peu avant, en attirant l'attention des Aurors ?

Comment veux-tu faire ? demanda Abelforth qui ne voyait pas ce qu'Harry voulait dire.

Je ne sais pas, faire exploser quelque chose, on pourrait faire croire que c'est un accident, une potion ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Hum, je vois, je vais y réfléchir et peut-être préparer quelque chose, ça peut se révéler une bonne idée… on aurait pu aussi lâcher un Détraqueur dans le Chemin de Traverse mais je pense que c'est une méthode un peu forte.

Euh oui, et c'est risqué !

Je ne pense pas, de plus en plus de gens savent produire des Patronus parfaits grâce à tous les tracs qu'a fait passer le Ministère. Disons que sur les centaines de personnes présentes, au moins une saurait en faire un, c'est le principal.

Voldemort va s'installer loin dans la Forêt, où juste tout près ? demanda Harry, changeant de sujet.

Il a préféré se placer assez loin, comme je te l'avais annoncé la dernière fois, il sait que cela sera un avantage pour lui, car les Aurors auront beaucoup de mal à aller jusqu'à lui, et seront en terrain hostile, alors que Voldemort évoluera à domicile, en fait. Le seul problème pour lui est qu'il mettra plus de temps à conduire son armée jusqu'à Poudlard, mais ce n'est pas vraiment un problème puisque la forêt est une très bonne couverture, même pour une grande armée, et qu'il pourra toujours attaquer par surprise… enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'il croit ! As-tu d'autres questions sur le sujet ?

Non, répondit Harry.

Alors je vais te parler de notre entraînement, nous n'allons pas en avoir aujourd'hui car tu as besoin d'encore un peu de repos, mais nous nous retrouverons demain dans la journée, il faudra que tu viennes quand tu veux, tant que l'on a suffisamment de temps pour s'entraîner, disons quatre ou cinq heures dans la journée. J'aimerais bien que l'on refasse un peu de légilimancie, avec le recul et l'aide des derniers cours de rayonnancie, tu verras que tout sera encore beaucoup plus facile pour toi. Ensuite, on va sûrement continuer encore un peu notre leçon de rayonnancie, revoir encore une fois tous les sortilèges élémentaires, c'est long et fastidieux mais absolument nécessaire pour ta progression. Enfin, on va aussi s'entraîner au sortilège de la Capsule, et aux quelques sortilèges de Fourchelang dont tu m'avais parlé un jour. Tu dois savoir que tu dois exploiter toutes tes capacités pour être plus fort. Cela nous fait donc un programme très chargé, mais nous devons nous entraîner vraiment car avec ce qui s'est passé ce début de semaine, nous avons pris un peu de retard dans mon programme. Surtout, repose-toi bien et vide ton esprit ce soir !


	68. Une discussion avec le Ministre

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 68 : UNE DISCUSSION AVEC LE MINISTRE**

De retour à Poudlard, la salle commune était en effervescence puisque Mrs Bett venait de prévenir les septième année que les quarts de finale de leur tournoi de duels allaient avoir lieu dans une demi-heure.

La salle du club de duels était bien remplie, Mrs Bett avait mis des affiches partout, annonçant des quarts de finale grandioses. Comme personne n'avait cours ce samedi après-midi, un très grand nombre d'élèves y étaient venus pour se divertir.

Harry affrontait Paul Andujar, un Serpentard qui avait été très impressionnant depuis le début du tournoi. Mais surtout, il semblait fort, courageux, et était quelqu'un de très froid ce qui devait laisser penser qu'il ne ferait pas dans le superflu lors de ce duel.

Et le duel le plus attendu, notre numéro un et tenant du titre, Harry Potter, qui affronte le terrible Paul Andujar, numéro huit, et qui a été surprenant lors des tours précédents… Ils rentrent dans l'arène ! Applaudissez-les ! C'est parti ! Ahaha !

_Lashbalask _! dit Harry sèchement.

Un immense cerf de feu sortit de sa baguette et absorba l'éclair jaune que lui envoyait son adversaire.

Le cerf fonça vers lui et il eut le réflexe de se pousser sur le côté pour l'éviter.

Il envoya ensuite un gros jet d'eau sur le cerf qui disparut en fumée.

Harry n'avait pas attendu, son esprit était divisé en deux parties, et pour la première fois, il tenta de lancer deux sortilèges en même temps.

_Serpenflamentis_ !

_Serpentaquis_ !

Cela fonctionna parfaitement et deux serpents, un d'eau, et un de feu, sortirent en même temps de sa baguette, encerclant Paul sans se mélanger.

Harry s'entraîna à les contrôler, et arrosa son adversaire avec le serpent d'eau, l'empêchant de pouvoir pointer sa baguette sur lui, il aurait été de toute façon prêt à contrer un éventuel sortilège avec le serpent de feu.

Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Paul Andujar avait disparu sous l'eau, sa baguette magique fut projetée en l'air et Harry la récupéra.

Potter vainqueur ! s'exclama Mrs Bett, couverte par les applaudissements des autres élèves.

Le deuxième duel opposait Neville à Alix.

Ce fut le duel le plus disputé de l'histoire des duels de Poudlard. Harry se rendit compte à quel point Alix était douée.

Tous les deux avaient commencé par s'échanger les politesses, s'envoyant et se renvoyant quelques sortilèges basiques pour se mettre en jambe.

Neville avait été le premier à attaquer véritablement, avec son sortilège d'Embrasement si efficace. Cependant, Alix s'en était fort bien débarrassée et avait riposté avec un éclair bleu que Harry ne connaissait pas.

Maintenant qu'ils connaissaient le Bouclier de Cuivre, ils étaient capables d'arrêter de nombreux sortilèges.

Neville et Alix ne cessaient de s'envoyer tous les sortilèges qu'ils connaissaient, stoppant également ceux de leur adversaire avec ce bouclier si efficace.

Tout le monde pensait que le duel serait remporté par celui qui ne commettrait pas d'erreur.

Mais Neville changea de stratégie, il produit un Patronus qui surprit Alix, ne voyant pas l'intérêt d'un tel sortilège.

Elle fut très gênée par ce sortilège et Neville en profita pour lui envoyer un éclair de Stupéfixion qu'elle ne put éviter cette fois-ci qu'en se jetant par terre.

Elle utilisa ensuite un maléfice Electrisant qui eut pour seul effet de fracasser le sol de l'arène entre eux, mais qui lui permit de se relever et de se sortir de sa position de faiblesse.

Le combat repartir alors pour quelques minutes dans une lutte acharnée, durant laquelle tous les deux s'échangeaient à une vitesse folle des sortilèges variés, celui qui faisait une erreur avait perdu.

A chaque fois que l'un d'eux stoppait un sortilège, le public faisait un « oh » qui faisait que l'ambiance était de plus en plus tendue.

_Serpenflamentis_ ! s'exclama soudain Neville, qui tentait pour la première fois de sa vie ce sortilège.

Le sortilège fonctionna très bien, même s'il était très loin du niveau de celui d'Harry.

Alix dut envoyer un gros jet d'eau dans le serpent qui fonçait vers elle.

Il y eut un gros tourbillon qui projeta de l'eau partout dans le public et tous les deux furent touchés et tombèrent. Le plancher craqua lorsque Neville tomba et il disparut dans un trou, comme cela était déjà arrivé lors de la dernière finale du tournoi.

Alix se pencha pour essayer de voir où il était et dut soudain esquiver un éclair qui sortit du trou. Elle tomba elle aussi dedans.

A partir de ce moment, il était difficile de voir ce qui se passait dessous et l'agitation était immense dans les tribunes.

Des flashs de lumière sortaient du gros trou au centre de l'arène, montrant que tous les deux continuaient leur combat sous l'arène.

A un moment, deux sortilèges se heurtèrent et l'arène se souleva un peu à cause du souffle, avant de redescendre dans un gros craquement.

Puis il y eut un moment sans que rien ne se passe, et Neville sortit par le trou dans l'arène, tenant deux baguettes dans sa main.

Mr Londubat vainqueur ! s'exclama Mrs Bett en descendant de sa tour, sans sauter cette fois.

Le public applaudit pendant une bonne minute Neville qui avait été extraordinaire lors de ce duel qui avait duré un bon quart d'heure. Il était trempé et sa robe de sorcier était complètement déchirée.

Lorsqu'Alix sortit elle aussi de l'arène, elle fut longuement applaudie, et tous les deux se félicitèrent.

Mrs Bett répara l'arène pour le duel suivant qui opposait Ron à Dean.

Ce duel fut cependant beaucoup plus expéditif, l'affrontement avait largement tourné en faveur de Ron qui atteignait pour la première fois les demi-finales de ce tournoi. Dean avait en effet cafouillé alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux partis dans une lutte de rapidité. Un de ses sortilèges avait échoué, et Ron en avait immédiatement profité pour enfoncer le clou.

Le dernier duel avait été expéditif, Oscar McDan ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait fait pour se retrouver en quarts de finale, et il était trop stressé à l'idée d'affronter la tête de série numéro deux devant un public aussi grand.

Il avait trébuché et n'avait pas pu éviter un éclair de Stupéfixion d'Hermione qui se qualifiait elle aussi pour la demi-finale.

Les demi-finales avaient lieu immédiatement après, car le tournoi se terminait le lendemain par les sept finales.

Mrs Bett leur laissa une petite pause pendant laquelle tout le monde alla à la cafétéria pour boire quelque chose.

Pendant ce temps, le tableau avait été affiché en grand à côté de la porte de la salle du club de duels.

**Tournoi de duels, septième année, demi-finales**

_**1 Potter, Harry (Gryffondor)**_

_**4 Londubat, Neville (Gryffondor)**_

_**9 Weasley, Ronald (Gryffondor)**_

_**2 Granger, Hermione (Gryffondor)**_

Le duel d'Harry commença immédiatement, ce serait sûrement l'un des plus difficiles car Neville avait énormément progressé.

Il entra dans l'arène à son ami Neville qui était beaucoup moins à l'aise que lors de son dernier match, il était encore trempé à cause de son duel précédent, alors que les vêtements d'Harry étaient toujours impeccables.

Le match commença et Harry attaqua directement. Le Reflet Noir lui permit de mettre Neville en situation délicate.

Celui-ci résistait pourtant très bien, il répétait sans cesse son Bouclier de Cuivre et Harry avait du mal à pouvoir lui faire quelque chose d'efficace.

_Bzulubulu_ !

Neville se plaqua la main sur les oreilles et devint ainsi très vulnérable.

_Basillic illusion_ ! dit Harry en Fourchelang.

Un Basilic apparut devant Neville, alors que le Reflet Noir venait de disparaître. Celui-ci fit trois pas en arrière et tomba de l'arène, ce qui assurait la victoire d'Harry qui se qualifiait ainsi pour la finale, où il devra défendre son titre.

Les duels d'Harry étaient toujours très surprenants car personne n'était capable de comprendre ce qu'il faisait, que ce soient ses adversaires où les élèves du public. Il avait ainsi toujours cet avantage de ne jamais être surpris et de surprendre les autres. Lors de ce duel, par exemple, personne n'avait vu, à part Neville, l'immense Basilic, et personne n'avait compris pourquoi il s'était ainsi jeté en dehors de l'arène.

Harry retourna dans les tribunes pour regarder la deuxième demi-finale entre Hermione et Ron.

Ron était assez mal à l'aise, car il devait affronter sa copine.

Mais il oublia vite cela lorsque le combat commença et qu'Hermione lui envoya un maléfice Electrisant.

Ron fit apparaître un gros Bouclier de Cuivre qui absorba tout le maléfice. Il riposta immédiatement avec un éclair de Stupéfixion énorme qui surprit Hermione, mais qu'elle réussit tout de même à stopper.

Ron lui envoya ensuite un énorme tourbillon d'eau alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à riposter.

Le tourbillon d'eau la toucha et la renversa, sans qu'elle ne lâche pour autant, elle envoya un éclair de Stupéfixion que Ron évita en sautant.

Celui-ci ne perdit pas de temps, Hermione avait continué de rouler sur le plancher et avait faillit tomber ce qui l'avait beaucoup déstabilisée.

Ron lui envoya un sortilège de Désarmement et sa baguette vola dans le public. Ron la récupéra avec son sortilège d'attraction, il avait gagné !

Et nous avons nos deux finalistes, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, ce qui vous fait quinze points supplémentaires au tournoi du Gnome Vaillant, ahaha ! Les finales demain à partir de dix-huit heures ! Bonne soirée !

Le lendemain matin, Harry se rendit aux alentours de onze heures chez Abelforth pour sa leçon.

Bonjour Harry, restons dehors aujourd'hui.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur les chaises de jardin sous la pergola.

Concernant Voldemort, je n'ai pas plus de nouvelles qu'hier soir, on va donc se consacrer complètement à notre leçon. Alors, commençons par la légilimancie. Je pense que tu te souviens très bien comment faire pour entrer dans les pensées de quelqu'un, il faut d'abord dédoubler ta concentration. Te souviens-tu comment on fait ?

Oui, je l'ai fait hier au cours d'un duel.

Parfait, et donc une fois que ta concentration est dédoublée, une partie doit entrer dans l'esprit de ton adversaire. N'oublie pas qu'il est préférable d'utiliser le dédoublement de la pensée avec coordination, tu dois laisser ta pensée dominante entre les deux parties de ta concentration de manière à pouvoir faire circuler les informations plus rapidement. Tu te souviens comment on fait ?

Oui, très bien.

D'accord, on s'entraînera peut-être encore un peu après sur ça car tu devras être parfaitement au point après cette leçon. Je veux aujourd'hui faire le lien avec l'étape pendant laquelle tu entres dans l'esprit de la personne et la rayonnancie. Pour réussir, il fallait que tu captes des rayonnements émis par la personne et s'y accrocher pour pénétrer jusque dans ses pensées. Pour cela, tu dois avoir une grande sensibilité aux rayonnements, et être capable de les distinguer très facilement. Si tu affrontes Voldemort, tu les percevras très facilement, car sa Haine est immense, mais si jamais il réussit à la masquer grâce à l'occlumancie, alors ce sera beaucoup plus difficile. C'est pour cela que plus tu es capable de détecter les rayonnements et de les reconnaître, plus tu réussiras facilement à entrer dans l'esprit de ton adversaire. Tu as des capacités énormes, et même si Voldemort pratiquait sa meilleure occlumancie, je suis certain que tu serais capable d'entrer quand même dans son esprit, mais pas sans un entraînement très intense et une sensibilité plus que développée. L'essentiel est de ne pas vouloir capter tous les rayonnements possibles en même temps, tu dois en choisir un, n'importe lequel tant que tu le perçois, te focaliser dessus, et l'utiliser pour entrer dans l'esprit de la personne. C'était ce que je voulais te faire comprendre à ce sujet, pour que tu deviennes plus rapide en légilimancie, et que tu puisses l'utiliser dans tous les cas, même si ton adversaire est un très bon occlumens, il va falloir que l'on travaille la rayonnancie. Et bien c'est donc ce que l'on va faire, et ensuite, nous passerons à des exercices de légilimancie plus difficiles.

Ils passèrent en revue assez rapidement divers types de rayonnements, ceux qu'Abelforth jugeait plus importants. Le but était qu'Harry se familiarise avec eux et après trois leçons, il connaissait déjà très bien certains d'entre eux.

Abelforth ne voulut pas faire durer l'exercice trop longtemps car la dernière fois, Harry avait rapidement eu des douleurs à la tête. C'est pourquoi après une petite heure, ils commencèrent les exercices de légilimancie.

Nous y arrivons, l'exercice consiste à entrer dans mon esprit, mais tu verras que ce sera beaucoup plus difficile, car je vais moi-même utiliser l'occlumancie pour bloquer les rayonnements que j'émets. Prends ton temps, il va te falloir détecter mes rayonnements, normalement, tu devrais y arriver, il n'y a pas trop d'interférences, ou alors elles sont faibles.

Abelforth ferma son esprit et Harry essaya de sentir des rayonnements, il en recevait certains mais il était incapable de dire d'où ils venaient, c'est ce qu'il expliqua à Abelforth.

Ah oui, tu as raison, on n'a pas fait d'exercices de représentation spatiale, c'est pourtant important, mais je n'avais pas pensé que tu en aurais besoin immédiatement. Et bien on est parti pour quelques explications très théoriques mais qui semblent nécessaires. Il faut que tu saches que de nombreux magicologues experts en rayonnancie ont tenté de modélisé les rayonnements pour en étudier les propriétés. La grande mode actuellement est de parler d'onde à la place de rayonnements, mais il faut être très prudent sur cette appellation. Ce nom vient bien sûr de l'analogie qui a été faite avec les ondes que les Moldus étudient en une discipline très intéressante qui s'appelle la physique. Je veux parler des ondes électromagnétiques et des ondes mécaniques. On peut ainsi parler de propagation d'un rayonnement élémentaire. Si je te dis cela, c'est parce que l'on peut continuer l'analogie dans le domaine spatial, et c'est cela qui fait l'intérêt de cette comparaison. Les ondes ont ce que l'on appelle une longueur d'onde qui dépend du milieu traversé, il en est de même pour les rayonnements élémentaires. On les compare d'ailleurs très souvent à la lumière, en donnant ce que l'on appelle une fréquence et une longueur d'onde dans le vide, milieu d'indice un. Là où la comparaison s'arrête, c'est que la propagation d'un rayonnement induit un autre rayonnement qui lui est orthogonal, et qui va dans toutes les directions de l'espace. Avec une sensibilité accrue, tu es capable de percevoir avec quel angle les perturbations longitudinales arrivent vers toi, et avec quel angle les perturbations transversales arrivent vers toi, te permettant même de te représenter virtuellement le paysage environnant. C'est très difficile, mais avec suffisamment d'entraînement, tu pourrais combattre les yeux fermés !

Je ne savais pas que c'était possible... c'est un peu comme les chauves-souris, avec leurs ultrasons...

Harry pensa immédiatement à Mrs Bett lorsqu'il parla de chauves-souris. D'ailleurs, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles à propos de leur installation dans la grotte. Il se dit que Mrs Bett n'avait pas dû aller visiter les cavernes annexes, sinon, elle aurait dit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal.

Oui, c'est un peu comme les chauves-souris, en effet, mais en beaucoup plus compliqué ! En fait, pour cela, tu ne dois pas te préoccuper de la nature du rayonnement, mais plutôt de la géométrie de sa trajectoire, ce sera la même chose pour tout rayonnement. Ensuite, tu peux aussi t'amuser à déterminer des distances, mais ça devient du quasi-impossible, car tu dois dans ce cas là connaître les formules de dégénérescence exponentielle, et être capable de les appliquer en quelques fractions de secondes, et que tu ne serais certainement pas capable de comprendre sans quelques préalables mathématiques auparavant. On va donc faire des tests, je vais t'envoyer des rayonnements, n'importe lesquels, en me plaçant face à toi, puis sur ton côté, et tu te contenteras d'essayer de les imaginer, d'observer leur impact… pour cela, détermination et aussi imagination te seront nécessaires !

Abelforth fit durer l'exercice très longtemps, il était très difficile de se représenter spatialement des rayonnements élémentaires, sans s'en représenter une vraie image, ce qu'ils n'étaient pas. Harry essayait à chaque fois de différencier les rayonnements en fonction de leur provenance. C'était difficile, Harry se focalisait au début surtout sur la nature du rayonnement, qui était un rayonnement de Haas. Lorsqu'il vit que cela ne menait à rien, il essaya de se sortir cela de la tête et un résultat correct arriva plus ou moins. Lorsque le rayonnement arrivait droit sur lui, il ressentait une sorte de vibration, comme si des vagues venaient se briser sur un rocher de manière régulière. En revanche, lorsque les ondes lui arrivaient avec un angle, les vibrations étaient très atténuées, voire nulles lorsque le rayon lui passait complètement à côté. Il s'imprégna bien de la différence avant qu'Abelforth ne lui propose l'exercice.

L'exercice consistait, comme lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de différencier différents rayonnements élémentaires, à se masquer les yeux avec un bandeau. La différence était que cette fois, Harry devait montrer d'où venait le rayonnement et il essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas écouter les pas d'Abelforth qui marchait dans l'herbe sèche autour de lui.

A chaque fois, Harry lui montrait du doigt d'où les rayonnements lui semblaient provenir. Lorsqu'il enleva son bandeau, Abelforth semblait satisfait.

C'est très bien, tu arrives parfaitement à distinguer s'ils viennent d'en face ou avec un angle… mais j'ai remarqué que tu as beaucoup de mal à déterminer le sens, c'est-à-dire s'ils viennent de devant ou de derrière, de droite ou de gauche, tu as fait plusieurs erreurs… je dois te dire que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus difficile, car il y a souvent une symétrie entre tes deux côtés… tout ce que l'on peut dire, c'est que le rayonnement est forcément un peu plus atténué d'un côté que de l'autre, mais je suppose que tu t'es focalisé sur les trajectoires avant tout, sans forcément penser au sens. Et puis l'atténuation est très faible dans l'air, ce qui rend l'exercice difficile ; dans le vide total, elle aurait même été nulle. Et bien nous allons tenter à nouveau l'exercice initial, c'est-à-dire que je vais fermer mon esprit et que tu vas quand même essayer de détecter mes rayonnements pour pouvoir entrer dans mes pensées.

L'exercice était beaucoup plus facile comme ça, Harry cherchait les rayonnements qui venaient en face de lui et les trouva, ils étaient extrêmement faibles et il était certain qu'il ne les aurait jamais sentis sans les avoir cherchés.

Il entra ensuite dans l'esprit d'Abelforth avec beaucoup plus de difficultés, car les rayonnements étaient très faibles pour qu'il s'y accroche facilement, et il lui était arrivé de les perdre par moment au milieu des autres qui venaient de partout ailleurs.

C'est bien, Harry, mais il faut que tu te rendes compte que le jour d'un combat, Voldemort ne va pas te laisser un quart d'heure pour que tu puisses entrer dans son esprit avant de poursuivre son combat… nous allons sûrement y consacrer deux bonnes semaines, à la fin, tu devrais avoir acquis suffisamment de sensibilité à toutes ces choses-là. Je te propose de recommencer l'exercice plusieurs fois aujourd'hui, avant de passer peut-être à d'autres choses un peu plus concrètes.

D'abord, je vais devoir aller manger, sinon je vais rater le repas…

Ah oui, c'est vrai, ce petit temps de repos te fera beaucoup de bien, à tout à l'heure.

Après le repas, ils reprirent l'entraînement où ils l'avaient laissé, ils alternaient l'exercice de légilimancie et les petits exercices de perfectionnement à propos des rayonnements. A chaque fois qu'Harry avait du mal à capter les rayonnements, Abelforth lui faisait toujours sentir les différences qu'il pouvait y avoir, peu importe le temps que cela prenait.

Après environ deux heures d'entraînement intensif, Harry avait beaucoup progressé, il était capable en moins de cinq minutes d'entrer dans l'esprit d'Abelforth lorsqu'il pratiquait l'occlumancie.

Bien, c'est très bien pour une première fois, on va s'arrêter là… je ne veux pas te décourager mais il est possible de pratiquer une occlumancie beaucoup plus forte, qui te rendrait la tâche encore plus difficile, et puis lors d'un combat, entouré d'autres sorciers, les interférences seraient extrêmement fortes, je pense que tu commences à te rendre compte de la difficulté que pose la rayonnancie.

Oui, c'est la Magie la plus difficile que j'ai rencontrée…

Un entraînement régulier te sera nécessaire, je pense que l'on va faire comme il y a quelques semaines pour l'apprentissage de la Vague de Haas. Tu vas venir tous les soirs t'entraîner un peu sur les rayonnements, et je te demanderai plus particulièrement de bien vider ton esprit chaque soir et à plusieurs moments de la journée car tout le travail que l'on fait te rend beaucoup plus vulnérable. Soit, passons au sortilège de la Capsule, nous ne l'avions pas vraiment pratiqué sur des sortilèges plus forts que des éclairs de Stupéfixion. Quelle est la formule ?

_Projaura_, répondit Harry.

Exact, je te propose d'essayer cela pendant un petit moment sur des sortilèges basiques et puis on va essayer sur du plus difficile car tu étais la dernière fois à la limite de le réussir. Allons-y.

Tous les deux se placèrent encore une fois à une vingtaine de mètres l'un de l'autre, de manière à ce qu'Harry ait correctement le temps de réagir et d'éventuellement arrêter ensuite le sortilège si la Capsule n'avait pas suffisamment fonctionné.

Ils firent une longue série et Harry était toujours capable maintenant de faire apparaître une fine couche d'or qui devenait presque suffisante pour bloquer le sortilège. A chaque essai cependant, Harry se sentait meilleur et était certain qu'il maîtriserait bientôt ce sortilège.

Et bien je crois que j'ai mis la charrue avant les hippogriffes, il va te falloir encore un peu plus de pratique avant de passer à des sortilèges plus difficiles. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas bien, mais je ne me souvenais plus trop de où nous en étions. Passons si tu le veux bien aux sortilèges de Fourchelang dont tu m'avais parlé. As-tu pensé à prendre le livre avec toi ?

Euh non, dit Harry se rendant compte qu'il n'y avait même pas pensé.

Je te laisse le temps d'y aller.

De retour chez Abelforth, la première réaction de ce dernier à la vue du livre fut une grande stupéfaction.

Je ne savais pas que mon frère avait un tel livre, il semble passionnant et… oh ! C'est du Fourchescript ! De tels livres sont extrêmement rares, c'est une véritable merveille que tu as là !

Harry lui fit la traduction en anglais de ce qui était marqué. Abelforth était particulièrement intéressé par le Bouclier de la Méduse, mais était conscient que cela prendrait beaucoup de temps à maîtriser.

Et bien en attendant, j'aimerais bien te voir faire l'Illusion du Basilic et la Fontaine à Serpents, fais comme si j'étais ton adversaire.

Harry commença par l'Illusion du Basilic et vit qu'Abelforth n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de reculer brusquement, mettant les mains devant ses yeux par réflexe.

Il n'eut pas besoin de recommencer une autre fois car cela avait clairement fonctionné, c'est pourquoi il tenta la Fontaine à Serpents qu'il réussit assez facilement, contrôlant même facilement les serpents qui étaient sortis du trou dans le sol.

Et bien, je dois dire que c'est impressionnant, surtout le Basilic. Je pense que tu pourrais même avoir Voldemort avec ça, dans une certaine mesure. Ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant, c'est que l'illusion n'affecte que les personnes auxquelles tu penses. Cela veut dire que si un jour tu veux faire fuir des Mangemorts qui sont éparpillés au milieu d'alliés, tu pourras utiliser cette illusion pour les faire partir… Je t'encourage vivement à l'utiliser, car ce sont tes particularités, si tu les exploites au maximum, qui te rendront plus fort, plus que la Magie qui est accessible au plus grand nombre. Bien, essaye le Bouclier de la Méduse, maintenant, j'ai toujours espoir que tu y arrives même si cela prendra sûrement non pas des semaines, mais des mois… si tu pouvais réussir le bouclier le plus basique, ce serait déjà extraordinaire, quant à ses améliorations, elles ne sont pas à l'ordre du jour. Donc concentre-toi bien, reste déterminé sur ton objectif, et écarte de ton esprit toute pensée superflue.

_Fourchelis inmedusem_ ! dit Harry en Fourchelang.

Absolument rien ne se produisit, exactement comme s'il n'avait rien fait.

Hum, c'est très difficile, j'ai bien vu quelques rayonnements lorsque tu as prononcé la formule, mais ils se sont vite dissipés… l'organisation de ton enchantement n'est pas très claire… il va falloir tester différentes choses... Hum, oublie ce que je viens de dire, si jamais il se produit un semblant de Magie, essaie juste de retenir un peu ce à quoi tu as pensé, comment tu as prononcé ta formule…

Euh oui, d'accord, _fourchelis inmedusem_ !

Encore une fois, rien ne se produisit, et ce fut le cas de nombreuses fois. Deux ou trois fois seulement, un peu de lumière était sortie de sa baguette, accompagnée de quelques crépitements. Harry s'était à chaque fois tenu prêt à faire un sortilège d'Engorgement Energétique au cas où il y aurait eu des explosions.

Harry, on va arrêter là, dit Abelforth après une demi-heure d'essais vains. Cela ne sert à rien de trop insister. On va passer à un autre sortilège que tu vas apprendre très rapidement je pense. Et je pense que ça va un peu plus te plaire car c'est beaucoup plus concret. Il s'agit du maléfice de Faiblesse. Il rend ton adversaire beaucoup plus faible, le ralentit dans ses mouvements, et peut même lui donner mal à la tête. Il est très peu utilisé par les Mangemorts car il ne tue pas et ne fait pas autant souffrir que le maléfice Doloris, mais il est très efficace. Bien entendu, son effet varie avec la conviction que tu y mets, et tu pourras très bien l'utiliser lors de tes duels sans faire trop souffrir tes adversaires. Son effet disparaîtra rapidement après le duel. La formule est _weaking_, je te laisse essayer sur moi, essaye de le réussir du premier coup pour ne pas avoir à le faire plusieurs fois, ce n'est tout de même pas très plaisant.

D'accord, dit Harry, je vais essayer. _Weaking_ !

Un gros éclair bleu fluorescent jaillit de sa baguette et toucha Abelforth en pleine poitrine. Celui-ci s'agenouilla, s'affaiblissant lentement, et Harry stoppa immédiatement le maléfice.

Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

Oui, il m'est arrivé de me sentir mieux, mais je ne vais pas mourir, répondit-il d'une voix faible.

Hum, quelle est la différence avec le Rayon Rose ? demanda Harry.

Très bonne question, il est vrai que leurs effets sont proches, mais le maléfice de Faiblesse est beaucoup plus impressionnant, et surtout beaucoup plus efficace, tu n'as pas besoin d'autant de temps qu'avec le maléfice du Rayon Rose pour affaiblir complètement ton adversaire. Et puis celui-ci peut faire apparaître des effets secondaires tels que des douleurs à la tête ou parfois même des sommeillements. Disons que c'est presque le même, mais du niveau au-dessus, et que cela te permet de voir un peu autre chose. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas inutile de l'apprendre puisque cela nous a pris deux minutes. Allez, un dernier sortilège pour la route, c'est un très beau maléfice, le maléfice du Sorcier-Sphère, toujours utile de le connaître, car il est très surprenant et que la personne sur qui tu le tenteras ne comprendra rien à ce qui se passe. En fait, ce maléfice emprisonne le sorcier dans une sorte de sphère, et ses pieds coulissent à sa surface, le faisant tourner dans tous les sens, accroché à cette sphère. Il est très difficile de s'en débarrasser et de se concentrer lorsque tu es dans une telle situation, surtout si le maléfice est très bien réussi et que tu tournes très vite, il faudra que tu l'essayes absolument sur les Mangemorts de manière à les ridiculiser un peu. La formule est _insphertornis_. Encore une fois, tu vas essayer sur moi, bien que je n'en aie pas vraiment envie.

On peut peut-être essayer sur autre chose ? demanda Harry.

Non, il vaut mieux essayer sur un sorcier directement, sinon, cela n'a pas d'intérêt… Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va aller, mais si ça marche, ne le fais pas trop durer trop longtemps.

D'accord, _insphertornis_ !

Abelforth fut soudain suspendu par les pieds, comme s'il avait utilisé l'incantation _levicorpus_, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

La différence était en fait qu'Abelforth s'était mis à tourner lentement autour du centre de la sphère, et Harry arrêté donc rapidement son sortilège, comme prévu.

Tu peux réussir à me faire tourner bien plus vite ! lui dit Abelforth, concentre-toi bien sur ton objectif, comme toujours.

Oui, _insphertornis_ !

Abelforth fut une nouvelle fois soulevé par les pieds et se mit à tourner beaucoup plus vite. Il tournait même à une vitesse folle si bien qu'Harry n'aurait pas pu dire à un instant donné dans quelle position il était.

Horrifié, il arrêta son maléfice et Abelforth tomba après une tentative de rester debout.

Super ! C'était… vraiment… parfait ! balbutia Abelforth.

Merci, répondit Harry. C'est un super maléfice.

Je confirme… Allez, tu as largement mérité de pouvoir rentrer à Poudlard, nous avons eu un très bon entraînement.

De retour à Poudlard, Harry put rapidement mettre en application les sortilèges qu'il avait appris durant l'après-midi, puisqu'il jouait sa finale du tournoi de duels, où il affronterait Ron.

Mais d'abord, il y avait les six autres finales des autres années. Les première année avaient beaucoup progressé et ne se contentaient plus de simples sortilèges de Désarmement, sûrement inspirés par les duels très disputés des élèves de septième année. Cependant, leurs duels s'éternisaient souvent puisqu'ils stoppaient toujours leurs sortilèges avec le Charme du Bouclier qui était très efficace à leur niveau.

Il en était à peu près de même pour les deuxième année et les troisième année, à part qu'ils connaissaient quelques sortilèges supplémentaires.

En quatrième année, la finale avait opposé deux élèves de Serpentard qui ne semblaient pas se contenter des sortilèges vus en cours. Tous les deux s'étaient disputés âprement la victoire à l'aide de sortilèges qui étaient bien au-delà de leur niveau.

Le duel des cinquième année n'avait duré que quelques secondes, puisque l'un des participants s'était pris les pieds dans un repli du tapis rouge, et s'était fait immédiatement sanctionner par son adversaire.

En sixième année, la finale opposait comme la dernière fois Luna à Ginny. Toutes les deux avaient encore progressé et le duel s'annonçait très disputé.

Ginny avait attaqué la première avec un maléfice de Chauve-Furie que Luna connaissait trop bien pour être inquiétée. Elle fit apparaître un gros champignon en plein milieu de l'arène qui se mit à émettre une fumée marron nauséabonde.

En quelques secondes, tous les élèves s'étaient entassés vers le haut des tribunes et tentaient de repousser le gros nuage de fumée qui avait envahi la pièce.

Ginny avait bien du mal à rester concentrée à cause de l'odeur dont elle était la première à souffrir. Elle esquiva de justesse un sortilège de Luna avant d'avoir enfin l'idée de faire disparaître ce champignon.

Mais il était trop tard, à sa grande surprise, un autre champignon avait poussé juste à côté de l'autre, et alors qu'elle le fit disparaître, un sortilège de Désarmement non formulé de Luna lui fit voler sa baguette.

Une manière originale de remporter ce tournoi, vingt points pour vous, Miss Lovegood… et maintenant, place au match le plus attendu, le match qui opposera les deux meilleurs duellistes, Harry Potter, tenant du titre, contre Ronald Weasley ! Et vivent les chauves-souris, bien sûr !

Harry entra en premier dans l'arène où, fort heureusement, l'odeur dégagée par le champignon commençait à se dissiper grâce aux fenêtres grandes ouvertes.

Ron se plaça face à lui, submergé par l'enjeu.

C'est parti ! s'exclama Mrs Bett.

Harry envoya un premier sortilège de Désarmement pour s'échauffer. Evidemment, Ron l'esquiva sans problèmes, et le lui renvoya.

_Weaking_ ! dit sèchement Harry.

Un gros éclair bleu fonça sur Ron qui le stoppa dans un gros gong à l'aide du Bouclier de Cuivre.

_Serpentaquis_ ! riposta Ron.

_Rossiweak_ !

Le Rayon Rose heurta le jet d'eau qui se transforma en un liquide épais rose vif, salissant le beau tapis rouge.

_Insphertornis_ ! murmura Harry.

Ron fut immédiatement soulevé et se mit à tourner dans tous les sens.

Il envoya des sortilèges dans tous les sens et plusieurs partirent dans les tribunes, un autre heurtant de plein fouet la tente où ils attendaient avant d'entrer dans l'arène, arrachant un gros morceau de toile.

_Flamendio_ ! dit Ron.

Il réussit et Harry s'enflamma sans que cela ne lui pose vraiment de problèmes puisqu'il s'en était tiré grâce au Serpent d'Eau.

Pendant ce temps, Ron était toujours en train de tourner et Harry décida de le libérer. Il tomba par terre à peine il fut posé sur ses jambes et Harry lui prit la baguette des mains sans aucun problème, déclenchant les applaudissements du public et de Mrs Bett qui était montée sur la rambarde de sa tour.

Et voilà que les duels se terminent, sur un combat magnifique ! Il n'y aura pas de tournoi la semaine prochaine, mais on se retrouvera quand même très bientôt, bravo aux vainqueurs, et bravo à tous.

Lors du repas du soir, les professeurs avaient procédé aux habituelles distributions d'emplois du temps.

**Emploi du temps, semaine du 16 au 22 septembre**

**Gryffondor, septième année**

_**Lundi**_

_08 h – 10 h_

_Arithmancie_

_Salle d'arithmancie_

_Professeur Vector_

_10 h – 12 h_

_Runes anciennes_

_Salle de Runes anciennes_

_Professeur Babbling_

_14 h – 20 h _

_Examen général de Potions_

_Cachots_

_Professeur Boolla, professeur Bressal, professeur Slughorn et professeur Corcc_

_**Mardi**_

_08 h – 10 h_

_Métamorphoses défensives et offensives_

_Département de métamorphoses_

_Professeur Tonks_

_10 h – 12 h_

_Réactions face à une situation périlleuse_

_Département de réactions face à une situation périlleuse Professeur Maugrey_

_14 h – 16 h_

_Initiation aux premiers secours_

_Département de Réactions face à une situation périlleuse_

_Professeur Strout_

_16 h – 18 h_

_Etude des créatures dangereuses_

_Salle de soin aux créatures magiques_

_Professeur Hagrid_

_**Mercredi**_

_08 h – 10 h_

_Examen de Théories de Magie Noire_

_Grande Salle_

_Professeur Philipett_

_10 h – 12 h_

_Examen d'Histoire de la Magie et d'Etude des relations internationales_

_Grande Salle_

_Professeur Fresnel_

_**Jeudi**_

_13 h – 15 h_

_Etude des plantes dangereuses_

_Serre n°4_

_Professeur Chourave_

_15 h – 19 h_

_Réactions face à une situation périlleuse_

_Département de Réaction face à une situation périlleuse_

_Professeur Maugrey, professeur Bett_

_**Vendredi et samedi**_

_Du vendredi à 08 h au samedi à 20 h_

_Réactions face à une situation périlleuse_

_Forêt Interdite, cachots, et parc_

_Professeur Maugrey, professeur Bett, professeur Lupin, professeur Tonks, professeur Grelon, professeur Strout, professeur Fitz, professeur Robert, professeur Tanghudaï, professeur Hagrid, professeur Chourave_

On a que des examens ! s'exclama Ron.

Vous avez vu vendredi et samedi ! s'exclama Benjamin.

Comment on va dormir ? demanda Alix.

Apparemment, on ne va pas dormir, dit Harry avec un sourire involontaire.

Hermione ne disait pas un mot, trop choquée. A tous les coups, elle allait s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir révisé suffisamment durant le week-end, et au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle quitta la table pour aller réviser l'examen de potions du lendemain.

Vous pensez qu'il y aura quoi ? demanda Alix.

Ils vous sûrement nous faire un truc du type épreuves d'ASPIC, c'est-à-dire un gros mélange de pratique et de théorie, répondit Harry.

On n'a pas d'interrogations orales ? demanda Harry à haute voix.

On vous en fait cadeau cette semaine, dit Lupin qui l'avait entendu, pendant qu'il distribuait les emplois du temps à la table voisine.

C'est généreux, dit Harry ironiquement.

Lors de sa dernière interrogation orale, il avait été interrogé par le professeur Wynfrid, un vieux professeur très sympathique et qui avait l'apparence d'un chimiste fou. Il lui avait demandé quelques questions à l'oral de potions, avant de lui demander ce qu'il savait sur l'histoire du Ministère de la Magie. Harry avait bien voulu lui répondre : « pas grand-chose », mais il ne le fit pas car l'épreuve était évidemment notée. Finalement, il s'en était bien sorti avec un Acceptable.

Mais à la fin du repas, Harry eut la surprise de voir débarquer Scrimgeour dans la Grande Salle, se dirigeant de manière discrète vers la table des professeurs, pour donner un mot à Tonks.

Harry se leva immédiatement, et il ne se fit pas remarquer particulièrement puisque de nombreux élèves quittaient déjà la Grande Salle pour aller faire leurs devoirs, qu'ils étaient nombreux à ne pas avoir commencé.

Apparemment, les cinquième année et les sixième année avaient une semaine tout aussi chargée que les septième année, quant aux autres, ils semblaient bénéficier du fait que les professeurs étaient tous occupés avec les élèves des années supérieures, et avaient en général une ou deux journées de libres.

Harry réussit à rejoindre Scrimgeour qui fit semblant d'être heureux de le voir, cachant mal son désappointement.

Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ?

Très bien, merci, répondit Harry sur un ton un peu sec.

Je suis désolé, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, je vais devoir y aller…

J'ai quelques trucs à vous dire avant, dit Harry.

Ah oui, quoi ?

Comment ça se fait que vous avez soudain changé d'attitude, il y a encore deux semaines, tout se passait très bien, et tout est en train de dégénérer, pourquoi ne pas mettre des Aurors où il y en a besoin ? demanda Harry.

Il y a des Aurors partout où il y en a besoin ! dit Scrimgeour, indigné.

Alors pourquoi ne pas dire clairement que c'est Voldemort qui a attaqué le village en Bulgarie, et qu'il risque de revenir pour faire des attaques ?

Pour ne pas apeurer trop la population… nous avons la situation bien en main, et nous essayons de le capturer.

Savez-vous au moins où il se cache ?

Non, mais nous cherchons…

Vous êtes en train de faire exactement comme Fudge, il serait vraiment regrettable que vous soyez contraint de démissionner à cause de la colère des gens, surtout que vous avez fait de grandes réformes et que la communauté a beaucoup avancé depuis que vous êtes au pouvoir.

C'est vrai, mais que veux-tu que l'on dise, Voldemort ne va pas _vraiment_ venir attaquer d'un coup, à quoi cela lui servirait-il ?

A retrouver de la confiance, dit Harry, il ne veut pas se faire oublier même s'il a subi un revers, et je parie qu'il va vouloir attaquer la prison d'Azkaban.

C'est pour cela que de nombreux Aurors y sont ! répondit Scrimgeour.

Oui mais pas seulement, les autres lieux magiques sont aussi des lieux d'attaque potentiels, on ne peut pas laisser courir un trop grand risque à la population, il est idiot de placer tous les Aurors à Azkaban parce que c'est là que Voldemort a le plus de chances de frapper !

De toute façon, tous les Aurors sont prêts à être rapatriés ailleurs en cas de problèmes !

Je veux bien, mais c'est l'attitude générale, vous étiez toujours prudent d'habitude, et voilà que parce que l'on a eu un petit espoir que Voldemort soit vaincu, tout s'en va ! Pourquoi ne pas continuer de sensibiliser la population, de toute façon, les gens vont eux-mêmes s'entraîner car je ne crois pas une seconde qu'ils vous croient. Autant que l'initiative vienne de vous. Pourquoi ne pas reprendre les cours pour les adultes à Poudlard. Je suis sûr que les professeurs inoccupés pourraient s'en occuper.

C'était prévu, répondit Scrimgeour.

Et bien alors dites-le, on pourrait croire que vous ne faites rien. Essayez de publier un autre numéro du _Londonien_ pour y mettre des mesures de sécurité à prendre par chacun chez soi, avouez que l'attaque de Bulgarie est le fait des Mangemorts même si cela peut faire peur !

Le journal est en cours de préparation, il sortira mercredi.

C'est un peu tard mais c'est déjà ça…

Merci Harry pour tes conseils… je pensais faire bien.

Il arrive que l'on puisse se tromper.

Les autres ont pourtant essayer de me convaincre de dire la vérité dès le début… mais je pensais qu'il était mieux d'attendre un peu, quelques jours histoire de s'organiser et d'être prêts à contenir un mouvement de panique…

Vous croyiez vraiment tout le monde va paniquer autant que ça ? Lors de l'attaque de Poudlard, les parents vous avaient fait confiance, et aucun élève n'a subitement quitté l'école sur ordre de ses parents. Les gens vous feront confiance si vous ne leur mentez pas et que vous ne leur cachez rien ! Sinon, combien y'a-t-il d'Aurors à Poudlard.

Beaucoup, mais pas en permanence. Ils vous encadrent lors des sorties dans la Forêt Interdite pour éviter tout risque. Et puis ils font des rondes tout autour de l'école. Il y en a moins dans le château car nous pouvons intervenir très rapidement par la Porte à Transplaner et qu'une attaque ne viendra sûrement pas de l'intérieur même de Poudlard.

Oh, on n'en sait rien, les J.M.P. n'ont pas tous été arrêtés, ils avaient des complices dans les années inférieures, et même si je pense qu'il n'y a plus aucune communication entre eux et Voldemort, certains ordres sont restés et ils n'hésiteront pas à semer la terreur dans l'école dès qu'ils le pourront.

Les Aurors ont pourtant fouillé à nouveau la salle commune des Serpentard, et ils n'ont rien trouvé d'anormal…

Rien ne les empêche de faire ce qu'ils veulent ailleurs dans le château, ce serait bien que vous puissiez les prendre sur les faits s'ils font quelque chose… mais bon apparemment, ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir attaquer en ce moment. Peut-être qu'ils attendent la libération des autres. D'ailleurs, comment vont-ils ?

Tu ne leur as pas fait du bien, ils ne vont sortir de l'hôpital qu'au cours de la semaine, ensuite, ils seront interrogés par les Aurors et on verra s'ils doivent être réintégrés à l'école ou non. Je pense que c'est le meilleur moyen de les écarter des Mangemorts, à partir du moment où ils sont bien encadrés.

Ca va être difficile, dit Harry, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

Bien Harry, merci, mais je dois vraiment y aller, le porte-parole du Ministre de la Magie bulgare ne va pas tarder à arriver, nous avons une réunion importante qui vise à établir une collaboration permanente entre leurs Aurors et les nôtres pour être plus réactifs en cas de nouvelle attaque. Il se pourrait que l'on installe une nouvelle Porte à Transplaner entre là-bas et notre Ministère pour faciliter les interventions.

C'est une bonne idée, Voldemort risque souvent d'aller chercher des Mangemorts là-bas, on a toujours vu en Histoire de la Magie qu'ils utilisent beaucoup la Magie Noire, là-bas.

C'est vrai… j'y vais, bonsoir.


	69. Attaques simultanées

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 69 : ATTAQUES SIMULTANEES**

Le lendemain matin, une nouvelle semaine commençait. Harry avait déjà l'impression que cette année scolaire avait déjà duré plus longtemps que les précédentes, alors qu'ils n'en étaient qu'à la mi-septembre.

Il fallait noter qu'Harry avait appris plus de choses cette année que durant les six précédentes et qu'il n'était plus le même que l'année précédente, la mort de Dumbledore l'ayant beaucoup fait mûrir.

Le matin, lui et Ron révisèrent tranquillement leur examen de potions de l'après-midi, alors qu'Hermione avait cours d'arithmancie et de Runes anciennes.

Ils avaient notamment relu les propriétés des ingrédients les plus couramment utilisés, et les étapes-clé de la préparation des potions les plus connues.

Ils se rendirent donc très détendus à leur examen dans les cachots, contrairement à Hermione qui était très stressée, et qui s'était quasiment privée de repas pour réviser.

Tous les septième année avaient leur examen en même temps, et étaient répartis dans les différents cachots.

L'examen se compose de plusieurs parties, annonça le professeur Slughorn. A chaque fois, nous vous donnons une indication de temps à ne pas dépasser si vous voulez pouvoir terminer l'épreuve. Lorsque vous aurez terminé une partie, nous vous donnerons la partie suivante. L'épreuve est très similaire à des choses que vous pourriez retrouver en ASPIC, faites-la avec sérieux. Nous vous distribuons la première partie.

**Epreuve de potions**

**16 septembre 1997**

**PARTIE 1 (1 h 30)**

**Connaissances théoriques**

_Schématiser un Chou mordeur de Chine._

_Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'il est exposé au froid ?_

_Quelle est la propriété principale du Chou mordeur de Chine. Que doit-on faire pour l'utiliser ?_

_A quelle période de l'année doit-on cueillir la racine d'asphodèle pour l'utiliser dans l'antidote au philtre de Confusion ?_

_Donner les deux utilisations principales de plumes de Jobarbille._

_Comment transformer simplement une potion de Mémoire en eau ?_

_Citer trois ingrédients couramment utilisés dans la fabrication de la potion d'Aiguise-Méninges. _

_Quelle couleur prend la potion d'Aiguise-Méninges lorsque la poudre de Betterave Explosive est ajoutée ?_

_Rappeler brièvement comment on peut fabriquer cette poudre, en précisant les mesures de sécurité à prendre._

_Quel est l'effet de l'Amortentia ?_

_Quel aspect de la potion permet de la reconnaître ?_

_Peut-on décrire son odeur précisément ? Expliquer._

_A quel niveau l'Amortentia se différencie-t-il du philtre d'Amour ?_

_Quelle est la couleur des graines de figuier Abyssinien ?_

_Donner au moins trois potions dans lesquelles elles sont utilisées._

_Que faut-il faire après la première décoloration de la potion de Force ?_

_Donner trois types de potions d'apaisement et décrire leur champ d'application._

_Donner l'effet principal de la potion de Concentration Rayonnancique._

_Quelle coloration prend cette potion après l'ajout de poudre de cônes de Cyprès du Groenland ?_

_Citer trois améliorations de la potion de Concentration Rayonnancique._

_Quelle potion faut-il éviter de consommer lorsqu'on a pris une potion de Concentration Rayonnancique ? Pourquoi ?_

_Autour de quel ingrédient s'articule la préparation de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant ? _

_Détailler les cinq étapes principales de la préparation de cette potion. _

_Donner quelques propriétés de l'autre ingrédient important._

_Les racines de marguerite peuvent-elles s'avérer toxiques ? Si oui, dans quel cas ?_

_La fleur de Cacartella peut-elle être utilisée dans une potion de Ratatinage ? Expliquer votre réponse._

_La peau de Serpent d'Arbre du Cap a-t-elle des propriétés relaxantes ? _

_Rappeler les mesures prises par la Confédération Internationale de Protection des Créatures Magiques à son égard._

_Citer une potion dans laquelle cet ingrédient intervient._

_Quel est la particularité des vapeurs dégagées lorsque l'essence d'Ellébore est ajoutée au Philtre de Paix ?_

_Donner un sortilège qui permet de récupérer ces vapeurs et de les enfermer dans un bocal._

_Donner enfin une utilisation de ces vapeurs dans la préparation d'une autre potion._

_Quel ingrédient permet généralement d'augmenter la vitesse de maturation d'une potion ?_

_Donner les trois ingrédients principaux avec lesquels il est incompatible._

_Parmi les différents feux utilisés pour la préparation de potions, donner les deux qui permettent d'accélérer la vitesse de maturation d'une potion._

_Quel matériau compose les chaudrons qui permettent aux potions d'évoluer plus rapidement._

_L'urine de chauves-souris permet au contraire de ralentir la vitesse d'évolution d'une potion. Expliquer en quoi cela peut être utile et donner un exemple concret._

_Que peut-il se produire si une potion évolue trop vite ?_

_Donner les étapes principales de la fabrication de la potion de Décroissance._

_Quel est l'effet du cerveau de chèvre sur cette potion ?_

_En général, dans quel type de potion est-il utilisé ?_

_Décrire le sortilège d'Ebullition Rouge et donner des exemples d'utilisation._

_Décrire le maléfice de la Chair et donner des exemples d'utilisation._

_Définir un antidote de Relaxation, et le comparer à un antidote spécifique._

_La potion Anti-Frissonante peut-elle être annulée par un sortilège ? Si oui, le préciser._

Harry se souvenait des réponses à la plupart des questions car c'était soit des grands classiques, soit des potions qu'ils avaient étudiées récemment, soit ce qu'il avait revu ce matin.

Au bout d'une heure et quart, il alla demander au professeur Slughorn la deuxième partie de l'épreuve et fit signe à Hermione de ne pas trop perdre de temps sur les questions. Il savait très bien qu'elle allait avoir envie d'en faire plus, mais ce n'était pas l'épreuve demandée car les questions étaient très précises.

**PARTIE 2 (3h)**

**Préparation commentée d'une potion**

_Se reporter à la page trente-deux du manuel et suivre le protocole indiqué de manière à réaliser une potion de Peau Morte. Il est demandé de rédiger tout au long de la préparation un compte-rendu commentant les différentes étapes de la préparation. Les élèves devront indiquer les éventuelles améliorations qu'ils voient, et décrire si ce qu'ils observent est conforme aux descriptions du protocole. Dans le cas contraire, il est demandé d'expliquer pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas. Il est possible de faire des schémas explicatifs._

Harry sortit son _Manuel avancé de préparation de potions_ et ne perdit pas de temps pour préparer sa potion, allant prendre les ingrédients dont il avait besoin dans les armoires des cachots.

Au fur et à mesure que sa potion avançait, son aspect était totalement conforme à celui décrit dans le livre, et la potion fut terminée en beaucoup moins de temps que les trois heures recommandées. Il passa ainsi une bonne heure à étoffer son compte-rendu. Tout ce qu'il avait pu mettre comme commentaires concernait la vitesse d'évolution de la potion. Il avait expliqué qu'en étant concentré, elle évoluait plus rapidement. Il avait aussi fait un lien avec le dernier cours de techniques de préparations de potions qui concernait les vitesses de maturation de potions, expliquant ce qu'il pourrait faire pour que la potion évolue plus rapidement.

Il ajouta ensuite quelques connaissances sur certains ingrédients qu'il connaissait – surtout parce qu'il avait relu ses notes le matin même – et fit même le schéma d'un plant de Kaspin pour expliquer comment en prélever le jus. Le Kaspin était une sorte de petit palmier au tronc bleu, et qui était très riche en un jus qui avait de nombreuses propriétés en fonction des ingrédients que l'on y ajoutait.

Harry alla donc chercher la troisième partie de l'épreuve, fier de son travail jusqu'à présent.

**PARTIE 3 (1h30)**

**Essai**

_Rédiger au moins vingt centimètres de parchemin sur le sujet suivant : « Sortilèges de contrôle de l'évolution des potions »._

Le sujet n'avait pas vraiment intéressé Harry puisqu'il avait largement évoqué le sujet dans les deux parties précédentes, mais apparemment, les professeurs voulaient tester leur façon d'organiser leurs réponses.

Il rendit donc sa copie tranquillement aux professeurs, à huit heures moins cinq.

Il ne vous reste que cinq minutes ! annonça le professeur Slughorn qui parcourait les cachots, surveillant ce que les élèves faisaient.

Harry jeta un œil à ce que faisait Hermione, en attendant Ron qui venait à son tour de lever. Elle était complètement absorbée dans la rédaction de sa troisième partie et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué que la moitié des élèves étaient en train de se lever pour partir, ayant terminé leur examen.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il ne restait que deux élèves dans la salle, Egogonde, et elle. Le professeur Slughorn était en train d'essayer de leur arracher le parchemin des mains, alors que toutes les deux étaient en train d'écrire.

Lors du repas du soir, Hermione n'avait pas l'air très contente d'elle et n'avait pas parlé beaucoup.

Après le repas, Harry rendit immédiatement visite à Abelforth pour son entraînement. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie à cause de l'après-midi épuisante qu'il avait eue, mais s'il voulait maîtriser la rayonnancie, il devait absolument s'entraîner régulièrement.

Et bien, Harry, tu sais ce que nous allons faire, mais pas plus d'une heure cependant, car il ne faut pas t'épuiser.

Ils eurent leur entraînement habituel, pendant lequel Abelforth produisait différents rayonnements que Harry devait s'exercer à reconnaître, mais au bout de trois quarts d'heure, on frappa à la porte.

Reste là, Harry.

Abelforth se leva et resta quelques secondes derrière la porte, comme s'il sondait ce qu'il y avait derrière.

Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il.

Severus, c'est urgent.

Oui.

Abelforth ouvrit la porte et Rogue entra rapidement, enlevant sa cape de Mangemort.

Voldemort a décidé d'attaquer ? demanda Abelforth pendant que Rogue s'approchait de Harry.

Bonsoir Potter…

Bonsoir, répondit Harry.

… en effet, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décidé d'attaquer, je vous rassure tout de suite, rien de grave. Il va seulement faire apparaître des Marques des Ténèbres partout pour semer la panique, il a décidé que rester discret ne lui servirait à rien puisque le Ministère laisserait de toute façon la plupart des Aurors à Azkaban, même s'ils le croyaient affaibli. Donc pour lui, le meilleur moyen de se créer des ouvertures à Azkaban est que les Mangemorts soient mieux répartis, et il pense que le Ministère les répartira mieux si des attaques avaient lieu partout. Je vous répète qu'il n'y aura pas de morts ni de blessés lors de cette attaque, le but est seulement de faire peur et de retourner se cacher dans la Forêt. Cela aura lieu durant la nuit, un peu partout.

Très bien, en effet, nous n'avons pas grand-chose à craindre. Voldemort a déjà fait cela par le passé, et le Ministère marche toujours…

Je voulais seulement vous prévenir, je dois déjà y retourner.

Merci Severus, et bonne soirée.

Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, Voldemort a déjà fait souvent ça dans le passé, c'est une manière de se faire craindre plus qu'autre chose, mais il faut avouer que cette habitude lui avait passé…

Je ne m'inquiète pas, répondit Harry, Severus a bien dit qu'il n'y avait pas trop de risques.

OK, OK, alors reprenons notre exercice.

Harry resta encore une grosse demi-heure chez Abelforth, qui ne le libéra que lorsqu'il eut l'impression que Harry réussissait de plus en plus naturellement à distinguer les différents rayonnements.

Harry raconta ensuite à Ron et Hermione ce qui se préparait pour cette nuit puis se coucha, après avoir vidé son esprit et s'être reposé un peu en écoutant Fumseck chanter.

Le lendemain matin, l'attaque de Voldemort avait eu l'effet escompté, l'école était entrée en panique totale lorsque la _Gazette du Sorcier _était arrivée.

Pourtant, l'évènement dramatique aurait pu se deviner à la tête que faisaient les professeurs. Lupin et Tonks n'étaient pas là et le professeur Dillantis discutait sérieusement avec le professeur Chourave qui avait l'air d'être sur les nerfs.

Peu avant l'arrivée de la _Gazette_, Kingsley Shacklebot était venu dire quelque chose au professeur Maugrey avant de repartir.

La _Gazette_ avait encore une fois utilisé toute la première page pour mettre en avant cette nouvelle. Le titre était même écrit en blanc sur le ciel noir où une Marque des Ténèbres flottait, au-dessus du Chemin de Traverse.

VOLDEMORT MARQUE SON RETOUR

Les pages suivantes étaient évidemment consacrées à cet évènement et Hermione lut l'article à haute voix comme à chaque fois qu'il y avait un article intéressant.

_Confirmant l'attaque de la semaine dernière, la série d'attaques qui a frappé cette nuit tout le pays marque le retour en force de Voldemort._

_Cette série d'attaque est l'une des plus importantes que Voldemort n'ait jamais lancée, puisqu'elle a touché de très nombreux endroits quasiment simultanément._

_L'alerte a été lancée à environ vingt-trois heures trente hier soir lorsque dix Mangemorts ont été repérés sur le Chemin de Traverse par les Aurors. Ils ont immédiatement fuit, ayant le temps de faire apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres dans le Chemin de Traverse, provoquant un grand mouvement de panique._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, toujours à Londres, la Marque des Ténèbres apparaissait en même temps devant le bâtiment du Ministère de la Magie, devant l'Hôpital Ste-Mangouste, et à la Gare de King's Cross._

_En quelques secondes, les Aurors arrivaient sur les lieux, mais il était trop tard, un mur de la prison d'Azkaban explosait, laissant craindre le pire au Ministère qui rapatriait immédiatement tous les Aurors là-bas._

_Quelques secondes après, c'était le village de Pré-au-Lard qui était victime d'une véritable invasion de Mangemorts. On aurait pu craindre le pire, mais les Aurors du bureau permanent sont sortis, faisant partir les Mangemorts qui avaient visiblement décidé de ne prendre aucun risque. Ils ont tout de même eu le temps de ravager une maison et de faire apparaître une Marque des Ténèbres._

_L'attaque ne s'est cependant pas terminée là, les Mangemorts ont été immédiatement perdus de vue sans que les Aurors puissent intervenir. Ensuite, trois groupes distincts ont frappé en même temps, l'un d'eux faisant exploser une station-service de Londres (lieux où les Moldus remplissent leurs voitures en carburant, un liquide qui leur permet de rouler). Le deuxième groupe attaquait Poudlard pendant ce temps, mais les Aurors vigilants les ont repoussés, ne leur permettant pas d'approcher du château. A Poudlard, on se félicitait qu'aucun élève n'était réveillé à ce moment-là. Enfin, un troisième groupe mettait le feu à la forêt près de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, mobilisant les habitants du village pour venir rapidement à bout de l'incendie._

_Pendant ce temps, les Aurors ne faisaient que passer derrière les Mangemorts, incapables de les apercevoir. _

_Les Mangemorts finissaient finalement leur série d'attaques dans le Hall même du Ministère de la Magie, une manière de montrer à Mr Scrimgeour qu'il va falloir compter sur eux. Le veilleur de nuit dit même avoir aperçu Voldemort inscrire en lettres dorées dans le Hall du Ministère « je suis de retour »._

_Cette attaque pose évidemment le problème de la sécurité de notre communauté magique. Le Ministre ayant été incapable de prévoir qu'une telle série d'évènements, qui semblait pourtant flagrante, allait se produire. L'organisation des Aurors est apparue largement défaillante, si l'on pouvait appeler cela une organisation._

_Il est grand temps que le Ministère se reprenne afin d'assurer la sécurité de la population, maintenant qu'il a eu la preuve dans son propre bâtiment, que Voldemort était très en forme._

_En attendant, les Oubliators sont débordés, car les Mangemorts ont frappé en plein cœur de Londres, et malgré l'heure tardive, des milliers de personnes ont pu apercevoir la Marque des Ténèbres. Ce matin, l'évènement apparaît bien plus grave que cela, le journal anglais _The Independent_ a publié sur sa première page une photographie de la Marque des Ténèbres, présentant cela comme un évènement inexpliqué._

_Devant la gravité de la situation actuelle, le Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour est dans une impasse, et Kingsley Shacklebot a annoncé publiquement qu'il déposerait une demande de renvoi du Ministre s'il ne se décidait pas à prendre des mesures efficaces. _

_Le Magenmagot a en effet la possibilité de renvoyer le Ministre sur proposition d'un membre haut placé du Ministère, s'il prend des décisions qui mettent en péril la population._

_Cependant, Mr Scrimgeour a annoncé qu'il tiendrait une conférence de presse ce matin à dix heures au Ministère de la Magie pour annoncer son nouveau plan de lutte et s'expliquer des récents dysfonctionnements de sa politique._

Et ben, ça promet, dit Ginny.

Vous avez entendu quelque chose cette nuit ? demanda Harry.

Non, répondirent tous les autres d'une même voix.

En attendant, les Aurors sont de retour, annonça Ron en montrant le groupe de cinq Aurors qui était posté devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Il était temps, dit Harry, il leur a quand même fallu une attaque avant de comprendre…

A huit heures, ils étaient en cours de métamorphoses avec le professeur Tonks où ils s'entraînaient à transformer de la terre en eau. Le sortilège pouvait être utilisé de manière efficace lors d'un combat, en faisant apparaître un trou d'eau en-dessous de son adversaire.

Mais le cours fut interrompu par une explosion qui fit trembler tout le château, déclenchant les hurlements de tous les élèves.

Tonks dut même stupéfixer Lavande et Parvati pour les faire taire.

Ne bougez pas d'ici, les Aurors vont passer pour donner les instructions.

Pendant ce temps, tout le monde s'était approché des fenêtres pour voir ce qui se passait dehors, une dizaine d'Aurors étaient en train de courir à travers le parc, venant vers le château.

Harry regarda au loin la Forêt Interdite, une brume qui n'avait rien de rassurante était en train de s'élever à travers les arbres.

Mais il n'était pas inquiet, il savait que si quelque chose de grave allait se produire, son Gallion se serait déjà mis à chauffer.

Un Auror arriva en courant et entra dans la classe, essoufflé, tous les élèves s'approchant pour savoir ce qui se passait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mrs Bett entrait dans la classe sur son balai, menaçant de renverser l'Auror qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Celui-ci trébucha en l'évitant et se foula une cheville.

Aïe… mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a besoin de toujours voler sur son stupide balai ! hurla-t-il.

Mais Mrs Bett n'avait pas entendu et tournait en l'air au-dessus de la salle.

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Tonks.

Rien, ce n'est qu'une explosion de chaudron, le professeur Slughorn a fait une erreur de manipulation…

Ce ne sont pas les élèves ? Je veux dire, les J.M.P. ?

Non, c'est sûr, le professeur Corcc était avec lui en cours à ce moment là, il l'a vu ajouter le mauvais ingrédient et tout a sauté… heureusement, la potion n'était pas dangereuse, ça a juste fait du bruit.

Ouf, dit Tonks, soulagée.

Il y eut un bruit de fracas derrière eux. Mrs Bett venait d'heurter un des gros piliers en pierre qui soutenaient le haut plafond de la salle.

En tombant, elle avait cassé en deux un pupitre et était accroupie par terre, écroulée de rire. Cependant, personne ne se mobilisa plus que ça pour aller l'aider, sachant que comme d'habitude, elle se relèverait.

Donc tu dois continuer de faire cours comme si rien ne s'était passé, annonça l'Auror.

Il s'apprêta à quitter la salle mais il ne pouvait pas s'appuyer sur sa cheville.

Tu veux que Mrs Bett t'accompagne jusqu'à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh te guérira rapidement…

Non merci, je préfère encore y aller tout seul… bonne journée.

L'Auror quitta la salle en sautant sur une jambe. Quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnerie annonçant la récréation de dix heures retentit.

Attendez ! leur dit Tonks, j'aimerais bien que vous pratiquiez ce sortilège, on a beaucoup traîné aujourd'hui et vous ne savez pas très bien le faire. Lors du prochain cours, vous serez notés dessus… vous n'avez qu'à utiliser des salles de libres pour vous entraîner.

Les élèves quittèrent rapidement le cours pour descendre dans le Hall d'entrée voir ce qui s'était passé.

L'explosion de chaudron n'était pas aussi banale que l'on aurait pu le penser. Il n'y avait plus de plancher devant les portes de chêne, et il aurait été impossible d'accéder à la Grande Salle par son entrée principale. On ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il y avait dans le trou, le plancher de l'étage inférieur semblant s'être effondré lui-aussi.

Mais que font ces élèves ici ! s'exclama le professeur Fitz qui venait d'arriver. Satanée sonnerie ! _Sonorus_ ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT, NE RESTEZ PAS ICI ! PASSEZ VOTRE RECREATION DANS LE COULOIR DEVANT LA CAFETERIA !

Il avait beau crier, personne ne l'écoutait, et tous les élèves essayaient de voir ce qu'il y avait dans le trou.

Par la barbe de Merlin, écartez-vous de ce trou ! disait-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les portes de chêne s'ouvraient, laissant apparaître sur le perron une dizaine d'Aurors stupéfaits.

Soudain, le morceau de plancher sur lequel ils étaient s'effondra, sans signe avant-coureur. Les Aurors tombèrent dans le trou sous les cris horrifiés des élèves.

ECARTEZ-VOUS ! hurla à nouveau le professeur Fitz.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre plus longtemps pour se faire respecter. Maugrey venait d'apparaître sur le palier supérieur et venait de stupéfixer une dizaine d'élèves.

Immédiatement, tous coururent vers l'étage supérieur, et Maugrey libéra les élèves attrapés, leur donnant une retenue dimanche soir à onze heures.

Tous s'étaient pressés sur le palier, essayant tant bien que mal de garder une bonne place.

C'est alors que Peeves et Pooves apparurent, soulevant à eux deux une table recouverte de bocaux contenant des potions diverses.

OH NON ! PAS EUX ! s'exclama le professeur Fitz.

Ils vont voir ! ahaha !

Mrs Bett venait d'apparaître sur son balai, elle fusa dans les airs au-dessus du groupe d'élèves, fit un tour du hall et fonça dans les esprits frappeurs qui lâchèrent la table en poussant un hurlement suraigu.

La table et les flacons s'écrasèrent dans les escaliers juste à côté de Maugrey qui s'était poussé pour les éviter.

Une fumée noire s'en dégagea, que Maugrey fit disparaître rapidement, alors que les deux esprits frappeurs repartaient en ricanant bêtement.

Mrs Bett, pourriez-vous aller voir ce qui se passe, il faut sauver les Aurors. Que quelqu'un prévienne le Ministère de la Magie…

Des renforts arrivent ! dit un Auror qui était à côté de Maugrey, et que personne n'avait remarqué jusqu'alors.

Très bien…

Mrs Bett venait de plonger dans le gouffre sur son Eclair de Feu et son rire résonna très fort, jusqu'à ce que l'on ne l'entende plus.

C'est alors que des milliers de chauves-souris sortirent du trou, déclenchant à nouveau les hurlements des élèves.

Harry regarda Ron et Hermione avec horreur, le trou devait communiquer avec la grotte où Mrs Bett élevait ses chauves-souris, et où le jeune Tom Jedusor venait lorsqu'il était à Poudlard.

Harry, on ne peut rien faire pour le moment…

BOUM !

Les élèves se mirent à nouveau à hurler.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? demanda le professeur Fitz qui n'avait pas arrêté de courir dans tous les sens.

BOUM !

Des Mangemorts ! hurla un Auror qui revenait du parc.

Mais que font les Aurors ? hurla le professeur Fitz.

C'est alors que le professeur Dillantis sortit de la foule.

La liste des élèves, j'ai !

Merci, professeur Dillantis, il va falloir faire l'appel. QUE TOUS LES ELEVES SE RENDENT DANS LA SALLE DE DUELS ! ET SANS ATTENDRE !

Les élèves obéirent lentement, alors que Maugrey avait pointé sa baguette vers eux d'un air menaçant.

Je vais chercher la cape d'invisibilité ! dit Harry, allez dans la salle de duels, et faites comme si vous ne m'avez pas vu, d'accord ?

Non, Harry !

Mais Harry avait déjà transplané, accroché à Fumseck.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était de retour, caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

Une cinquantaine d'Aurors venaient de faire leur apparition dans le hall d'entrée, il allait être difficile de ne pas se faire remarquer.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les portes en chêne explosèrent et tombèrent dans le trou, laissant apparaître trois Mangemorts ridicules.

En une fraction de secondes, ils étaient tous les trois tombés par terre, stupéfixés par des dizaines d'éclairs qui étaient partis du groupe d'Aurors.

Trente secondes plus tard, un bataillon d'une quinzaine d'Aurors arriva derrière les trois Mangemorts stupéfixés.

Ah, vous les avez eus, dit l'un d'eux… On n'a pas vraiment compris ce qu'ils faisaient, ça doit être les nouveaux, on les a vu partir en courant de Pré-au-Lard et on les a suivis, il n'y en a pas d'autres…

A ce moment-là, Mrs Bett sortit du gouffre.

Ils vont bien, ils sont tombés dans un gros trou d'eau en-dessous, ils ont pu sortir de l'eau et remonter au premier étage des cachots, tout va bien pour eux.

Impeccable, merci Roselyne, répondit le professeur Fitz. Messieurs les Aurors, vous pouvez aller les chercher ? L'entrée des cachots est par là.

Il leur montra l'ouverture dans le mur à côté de l'escalier qui menait aux cachots, et qui débouchait dans le vide.

Les Aurors firent apparaître un pont en bois magique qui volait tout seul au milieu des airs et ils s'engagèrent dans les cachots.

Peu de temps après, le professeur Lupin arriva.

Nous avons fait l'appel…

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à palpiter…

Parmi les élèves qui avaient cours dans les cachots, tous sont là !

Dieu merci ! s'exclama le professeur Fitz.

Enfin, ce fut au tour de Kingsley Shacklebot d'apparaître par les escaliers.

Oh, les dégâts sont importants. Le Ministère doit envoyer les spécialistes de la reconstruction et des sécurités magiques d'ici à quelques minutes, le plus important est de vérifier qu'aucun sortilège Anti-Transplanage n'a été affecté. Kristian, d'autres Mangemorts que ces trois-là ont-ils été aperçus ? Jacob vient de m'envoyer un signal pour me dire que la Forêt Interdite était tranquille. La chaîne est en place.

Le poste de Pré-au-Lard n'a rien aperçu d'autre, à part ces trois-là.

Très bien, merci, je pense que l'incident est clos. Vous n'avez plus besoin d'être autant dans le château. Il faut que vous retourniez à Azkaban. Les élèves ont été transférés au Ministère de la Magie, ils sont confinés au Département des Métiers, et la Porte à Transplaner a été fermée, il n'y a donc plus rien à craindre pour eux, mais Poudlard doit être tout de même surveillée, pour cela, vous devriez suffire, dit-il à l'adresse du groupe de Mangemorts qui était de l'autre côté du gouffre.

Les Aurors commencèrent à remonter l'escalier, et Kingsley en garda cinq ou six avec lui pour assurer la sécurité des professeurs restés ici.

Qu'a dit le Ministre ? demanda le professeur Fitz.

Il s'est enfin décidé à vouloir accepter la vérité, en même temps, c'était ça ou la démission. Il s'est retrouvé en face du mur, des dizaines de personnes sont venues écouter ses mesures, et il a été hué par moments, alors lorsqu'il a appris qu'il se passait des choses anormales à Poudlard, il n'a pas attendu pour reprendre l'organisation d'avant l'attaque.

Heureusement, répondit le professeur Fitz. Vous croyez que l'on risque encore quelque chose ?

Non, je ne pense pas pour le moment, Voldemort a clairement voulu faire sa publicité et mettre le Ministère mal à l'aise, c'est vrai que nous avons eu énormément de travail ces derniers temps. J'ai passé la nuit avec le nouveau Premier Ministre Moldu, un certain Tony Blair, c'est vraiment un idiot, il ne veut pas coopérer avec nous et a à chaque fois essayé de me repousser. Ca fait pourtant depuis le mois de mai qu'il est au poste et que Scrimgeour tente d'entrer en contact normal. J'aurais bien aimé que cette fois il collabore, car toute la police est en train d'enquêter sur l'explosion de la station service, rien ne va plus.

Et alors ces Mangemorts ?

Ce sont des Mangemorts égarés, ça se voit, s'ils avaient un peu plus d'expérience, ils ne seraient jamais venus attaquer Poudlard à trois, et surtout par l'entrée principale où Voldemort sait pertinemment qu'il y a des Aurors en permanence. Ce doit être des Mangemorts que Voldemort a récemment ramené de Bulgarie, en fait, il est possible qu'il ne sache pas que certains de ses Mangemorts soient ici, ils ont dû se perdre. Bien sûr, on va les interroger pour en savoir plus sur les projets de Voldemort. Normalement, ils devraient faire que nous confirmer des choses que nous nous imaginons. On suppose qu'il va vouloir à nouveau s'installer dans les montagnes par ici. On hésite quant à la stratégie à adopter, le problème est qu'il est impossible de fouiller toutes les montagnes. Ah, voilà les autres…

Par le pont en bois qui volait au-dessus du gouffre, les Aurors rescapés purent regagner une zone stable, ils étaient trempés et leurs vêtements étaient un peu déchirés, mais ils n'étaient pas blessés.

Enfin, Gilbert Wingly, Flavius Kurge et Herv Howegal, les trois sorciers qui s'étaient occupés de l'installation de la Porte à Transplaner au Terrier, arrivèrent par les escaliers, afin de réparer le hall d'entrée.

Harry comprit que cette attaque surprenante était terminée et décida d'aller voir Abelforth. Il modifia le Gallion pour prévenir de son arrivée, puis transplana lorsqu'il fut hors de vue.

Abelforth s'inquiéta de le voir arriver à cette heure-là, et il ne lui proposa cette fois-ci même pas de sorbets.

Harry lui raconta très en détails tout ce qui s'était passé ce matin.

C'est bizarre, je t'assure que Severus ne savait pas que cela allait se produire, je l'ai encore vu ce matin, Voldemort lui a demandé de retourner en Bulgarie pour la journée, il doit s'occuper de capturer la créature que Voldemort voulait, tu te souviens ?

Oui, je me souviens.

A quelle heure est-il parti ? demanda Harry.

Je l'ai vu ce matin un peu avant cinq heures, il s'apprêtait à partir. Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas, je voulais juste savoir en combien de temps Voldemort aurait pu décider de faire une attaque, il a eu largement le temps après le départ de Rogue.

Oui…

Mais c'est possible que Voldemort ne le sache pas lui aussi, dit Harry.

Comment ça ?

J'ai entendu Kingsley qui disait que les Mangemorts avaient l'air de s'être égarés.

C'est possible, s'ils ont mal interprété les ordres de Voldemort. Je vais demander à Joe ce qu'il en sait. Il m'aurait lui aussi prévenu s'il y avait quelque chose de prévu, en l'absence de Severus. Ca confirme ta thèse… Merci de m'avoir prévenu, Harry, on se retrouve ce soir, vingt-et-une heures, ça te va ?

C'est parfait, répondit Harry.

De retour à Poudlard, le Hall commençait à être réparé, le gouffre y était toujours, mais au moins, le cachot habituel du professeur Slughorn, situé exactement en-dessous du Hall d'entrée, avait retrouvé son plancher, et la porte d'entrée du château avait été réparée.

Harry décida alors de transplaner au Ministère de la Magie.

Le Hall d'entrée était rempli de sorciers, et le Ministre était toujours en train de faire un discours sur une estrade.

Trois secondes après son apparition, Rufus Scrimgeour parlait dans le vide, et tous s'étaient précipités vers lui, les journalistes en tête, avec leur Plume à Papotte.

Mr Potter, on dit qu'il y a eu une attaque à Poudlard ?

Que pensez-vous de l'action de Rufus Scrimgeour en ce moment ?

Savez-vous quelque chose à propos des évènements…

Mr Potter ?

S'il vous plaît, juste quelques mots ! Est-ce vous qui avez sauvé l'école encore une fois ?

Harry resta résolument silencieux et ne dit rien, regrettant déjà d'avoir transplané ici. Malheureusement, la Porte à Transplaner menant au Ministère avait été fermée, et il n'avait pas eu d'autre solution que de passer par le chemin normal.

Harry ! Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Scrimgeour qui le vit passer.

Tout va bien, répondit Harry, apparemment, trois nouveaux Mangemorts se sont perdus et ont attaqué l'école, mais les Aurors ont été parfaits…

Et l'explosion ?

Une simple explosion de chaudron qui est arrivée au mauvais moment, le professeur Slughorn a ajouté un mauvais ingrédient.

Ouf, ça va… Désolé Harry d'avoir si mal agi, voilà où nous en sommes maintenant…

Il faut voir l'avenir, dorénavant, il arrive de faire des erreurs, l'essentiel est qu'elles ne se reproduisent plus.

Tu me pardonnes ? demanda-t-il.

Bien sûr ! répondit Harry.

Si tu cherches où sont les autres, ils sont en sécurité dans le centre d'orientation, tu peux y aller librement, Arctius, laissez-le monter, dit-il à l'adresse de l'un des sorciers-vigiles.

Harry monta jusqu'à l'étage où se trouvait le Département des Métiers, des Formations, et des Etudes.

Il alla jusqu'au bout du couloir jusque dans la grande salle où il était déjà allé. Il poussa la double-porte et entra discrètement. Les élèves étaient complètement compressés dans cette salle, et il aurait beaucoup de mal à trouver Ron et Hermione, mais il chercha quand même et finit par les trouver. Hermione était en train de lire un livre, assise sur les genoux de Ron qui était installé dans l'un des fauteuils mauves qui étaient répartis un peu partout entre les allées.

Harry, tu es là ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Raconte-nous ! dit Ron.

Harry s'approcha d'eux et leur raconta tout ce qu'il avait fait, murmurant pour éviter de se faire entendre par les autres élèves.

On en parlera après, conclut-il, il ne vaut pas mieux se faire entendre. Comment s'est passé le transfert jusqu'ici ? demanda-t-il.

Une vraie pagaille… expliqua Ron.

Oui, tout le monde a dû passer par la Porte à Transplaner, et puis on a emprunté un petit escalier en colimaçon qui descend du Département de la Lutte contre la Magie Noire jusqu'ici, on a mis du temps mais on y est. Au moins, il y a des choses intéressantes ici.

Bof, les métiers, dit Ron.

Ronnie, je te rappelle que ta mère travaille ici !

Ca change quoi ? Elle a droit d'être ma mère et d'avoir un travail pas intéressant, non ?

Peut-être, mais tu ne devrais pas dire ça…

Harry était d'accord avec Ron, tout ce qui touchait l'orientation ne l'intéressait pas, il avait en quelque sorte envie de choisir ce qu'il voudrait choisir à la fin de ses études. C'est pourquoi, il n'écoutait que vaguement les diverses propositions de métiers originaux que lisait Hermione dans un autre livre qu'elle avait déniché.

A midi, ils furent autorisés à retourner à Poudlard, et la plupart des élèves de septième année étaient satisfaits d'avoir ainsi pu rater deux heures de cours avec Maugrey Fol Œil. Cependant, comme l'avait fait remarquer Hermione, il y avait de fortes chances pour que celui-ci le leur fasse rattraper.

A midi, le professeur Dillantis passa vingt minutes à résumer ce qui s'était passé et à expliquer qu'ils ne devaient rien craindre, mais que le parc était désormais à nouveau fermé, et ce à toute heure de la journée. Evidemment, une personne normale aurait pu dire tout cela en cinq minutes, mais le professeur Dillantis avait une façon de s'exprimer très particulière, qui avait le on d'agacer le professeur Chourave qui sautillait sur sa chaise pendant son discours, en attendant de pouvoir commencer son assiette.

Cependant, certains élèves ne l'écoutaient pas trop, et n'avaient pas attendu la fin de son discours, Ron étant le premier d'entre eux.

Ils retrouvèrent donc le professeur Strout à quatorze heures, pour leur cours d'Initiation aux premiers secours, qui aurait lieu dans le Département de Réaction face à une situation périlleuse.

Pour y aller, il fallait passer par le Hall d'entrée, et ils avaient pu constater que tout avait été entièrement réparé, et qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de l'explosion.

Le professeur Strout termina son cours sur les sortilèges Relaxants en les faisant pratiquer. Les cours de Maugrey Fol Œil l'avaient visiblement beaucoup inspirée et les exercices qu'ils avaient faits étaient assez éprouvants. Le cours avait eu lieu dans la salle de classe de Maugrey, et ils avaient dû à tour de rôle ranimer des élèves stupéfixés, leur appliquer un sortilège Relaxant de leur choix, tout en évitant les sortilèges qu'elle leur envoyait.

Elle notait le nombre de fois que l'élève était touché par un sortilège, et le temps mis pour ranimer tous les élèves, afin d'établir une note.

Pour ce cours, ils n'avaient été que les Gryffondor, ce qui leur avait permis de passer plusieurs fois.

C'est plutôt bien, annonça le professeur Strout à la fin du cours, vous verrez que l'Initiation aux premiers secours n'est rien pour vous si elle n'est pas liée à la Réaction face à une situation périlleuse, car vous n'aurez jamais, ou pratiquement jamais, à soigner quelqu'un dans une situation tout à fait calme, car les guérisseurs s'en occuperaient à votre place. C'est pourquoi, avant de connaître des techniques très précises et difficiles, vous devez être à l'aise au milieu de situations difficiles, et surtout organiser votre façon de lutter ! Il nous reste dix minutes, on va peut-être en profiter pour faire un petit exercice de réflexes, mettez-vous tous en ligne face à moi !

Oh non, elle ne va pas s'y mettre elle aussi, dit Seamus horrifié.

Au plus grand désespoir de Seamus, le professeur Strout leur avait fait faire l'exercice de Maugrey qui était devenu maintenant un grand classique.

Cependant, il fallait avouer qu'elle le faisait avec plus de gentillesse et qu'elle leur laissait un peu plus le temps de souffler.

A la sonnerie qui marquait seize heures et la fin du cours, Maugrey entra dans la salle et alla se placer sur l'estrade à côté du professeur Strout.

Bien, le professeur Hagrid a été contraint d'annuler son cours suite à l'interdiction d'aller dans le parc, et il ne peut pas le faire ici car il n'a pas eu le temps de le préparer, donc je prends les deux heures.

Hermione eut un petit sourire car c'était exactement ce qu'elle avait prédit qui se produisait.

Premier exercice pour se mettre en jambe…

Maugrey agita sa baguette et des petites haies de cinquante centimètres de hauteur apparurent le long des murs de la salle, espacées de un ou deux mètres.

Vous allez courir le long de ce chemin en sautant par-dessus les haies, et bien sûr, je vais vous envoyer quelques sortilèges à esquiver, vigilance constante, comme d'habitude ! C'est parti !

Harry, comme à chaque fois lorsque Maugrey proposait ce genre d'exercices, dédoublait sa concentration pour mieux se concentrer sur les deux choses qu'il faisait en même temps, à savoir sauter par-dessus les haies et surveiller Maugrey. Ainsi, les deux ou trois fois qu'il reçut un sortilège, il les esquiva aisément.

Bien, dix secondes de repos !

Dix secondes ! C'est gentil ! ironisa Lavande.

Allons-y pour un nouvel exercice !

Maugrey agita sa baguette et une quinzaine de longues poutres en bois apparurent, elles étaient posées sur son balcon et ancrées dans le mur d'en face, traversant la pièce.

Vous allez tous partir du fond et le but est d'arriver jusqu'à moi, tout ce que je vous dis, c'est VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! Vous ne savez pas ce qui peut se produire ! C'est parti !

Harry n'avait jamais été bon équilibriste mais il tenta de faire de son mieux. La première fois, il fit trois pas sur la poutre avant de tomber. Il remonta en se concentrant un peu plus et essaya de trouver une démarche équilibrée.

Il s'avança de deux bons mètres lorsque les cages sous le balcon de Maugrey s'ouvrirent, laissant s'échapper une cinquantaine de Lutins de Cornouaille surexcités. Plusieurs foncèrent sur Harry et essayèrent de le mordre.

Il était très difficile de s'en débarrasser tout en restant en équilibre. Harry envoya un Rayon Rose sur l'un d'entre eux mais finit par tomber, et dut recommencer au début.

Harry décida à nouveau de dédoubler sa concentration, et cela rendait les choses beaucoup plus faciles. Il avait beau repousser les Lutins qui l'attaquaient, l'autre partie de lui était concentrée sur la poutre et il faisait les mouvements nécessaires pour ne pas risquer de tomber.

Mais alors qu'il était arrivé à la moitié de la poutre, Maugrey s'acharna sur lui, car il était celui qui avait le plus avancé, et en deux sortilèges qu'Harry eut du mal à repousser, il était bon pour recommencer.

Finalement, il n'arriva jamais jusqu'au bout mais Maugrey était content de lui.

Bien, ça fait trois quarts d'heure que l'on essaye ça, on ne va pas s'éterniser, Potter, c'est vraiment excellent, je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de tenir en équilibre aussi longtemps avec tout les sortilèges que je t'envoyais. Quant aux autres, c'est pas mal non plus, on voit que vous avez fait des progrès de concentration. Pour vous récompenser, je vous laisse cinq minutes de pause, le temps de passer à un autre exercice.

Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, jamais ils n'auraient pu s'attendre à obtenir de Maugrey une pause de cinq minutes. Ils en profitèrent pour discuter joyeusement, oubliant un peu la difficulté du cours.

Après cinq minutes pile, et pas une seconde de plus, Maugrey reprit la parole.

Bien, on va passer à un sortilège de défense très efficace. Il s'agit du sortilège de la Couronne Bleue. Je vous donne tout de suite l'incantation qui est _coronarium_. Je vous laisse l'essayer librement, vous finirez bien par trouver son effet si vous arrivez à le réussir d'ici à la fin du cours, pour le faire, il faut pointer la baguette au-dessus de vous, et pas vers quelqu'un.

_Coronarium_ ! dit Harry, appliquant ce que Maugrey avait dit.

Une sorte de couronne bleue apparut autour de lui, et cinq secondes après, tout ceux qui étaient un peu trop près furent propulser à dix mètres de lui.

Et bien vous avez vite vu son effet, c'est super, Potter, je donne dix points à Gryffondor pour tout ce que tu as fait dans ce cours. Allez, les autres, on s'entraîne !

Maugrey descendit de son balcon et s'approcha d'Harry.

Potter, passe à autre chose, tu ne va pas passer une heure à faire un sortilège que tu maitrises déjà, as-tu une idée de ce que tu veux que l'on fasse.

En ce moment, j'essaie d'apprendre le sortilège de la Capsule, peut-être que l'on peut s'entraîner à ça ?

Très bonne idée, mais je te préviens, il est extrêmement difficile, moi-même je ne le réussis pas très bien.

Ce cours fut finalement très bien mis à profit. Plus Harry s'entraînait, plus il commençait à maîtriser ce maléfice. Les sortilèges de Maugrey étaient arrêtés à tous les coups, et il ne lui manquait plus qu'à réussir à les renvoyer, et à augmenter l'épaisseur des ses capsules d'or pour qu'elles puissent devenir dangereuses.

A la fin de l'heure, Maugrey félicita Harry pour son progrès et pour le choix de ce maléfice très complet. Quant aux autres, la majorité étaient maintenant capables d'effectuer correctement le sortilège de la Couronne Bleue.

Potter, essaie une dernière fois pour être sûr que tu l'as bien assimilé…

Oui, _coronarium_ !

Cette fois, tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la salle furent propulsés contre les murs de la salle, qu'ils fussent proche ou non.

Parfait, vraiment parfait… rien à dire, à part VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! conclut Maugrey. Hep ! hep ! hep ! ne partez pas trop vite, entraînez-vous bien pour les examens de vendredi et samedi, ça va être très difficile ! Et surtout dormez bien avant !


	70. La serre n4

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 70 : LA SERRE N°4**

Lors de la leçon du soir avec Abelforth, Harry put obtenir quelques explications.

En fait, cette attaque est une erreur d'interprétation. Les trois Mangemorts n'ont pas compris ce que leur a demandé Voldemort, tout simplement car ils ne comprennent pas l'anglais. Voldemort n'était cependant pas vraiment en colère puisque cette attaque a provoqué beaucoup plus de problèmes au Ministère qu'on aurait pu le penser.

Ce n'était que ça ? s'étonna Harry.

Et bien oui, et donc Voldemort lui-même ne savait pas qu'il y aurait une attaque, et donc Severus encore moins !

A part ça, que fait Voldemort ?

Ses activités habituelles, il essaie d'agrandir son armée et il recommence à élever des Détraqueurs. Aucune attaque importante n'est à l'ordre du jour, il risque fortement de faire quelques petites attaques comme il l'a fait la nuit dernière, pour créer des problèmes au Ministère, mais il consacre la plupart de son temps à construire une forteresse sûre pour lui et son armée. Ils ont pour l'instant établi un très grand campement dans la Forêt Interdite, mais très loin, il faudrait presque deux jours pour y aller à pieds et donc pour l'instant, il vaut mieux les laisser faire. Passons à la leçon du jour, commençons par un quart d'heure de sortilège de la Capsule pour voir où tu en es.

Je me suis déjà entraîné pendant le cours de Maugrey Fol Œil…

Ce n'est pas grave, tu peux t'entraîner encore, ça ne te fera pas de mal.

Harry avait encore progressé, plus aucun sortilège ne passait, à part les plus forts, mais ils étaient beaucoup atténués ou complètement déviés. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à réussir à renvoyer la capsule en or pour que son sortilège soit pleinement efficace.

La deuxième partie de l'entraînement fut consacrée à la rayonnancie et à la légilimancie. Harry connaissait de mieux en mieux les différents rayonnements et était maintenant capable les yeux fermés de savoir où se trouvait Abelforth.

Allez, pour finir, je te propose un combat les yeux fermés… tu dois essayer de repousser mes sortilèges ! On y va.

Harry sentait Abelforth quelque part devant lui, il n'était toujours pas capable d'évaluer les distances mais l'essentiel était pour l'instant les directions.

Il sentit grossièrement que beaucoup de rayonnements arrivaient vers lui et fit apparaître un Bouclier d'Argent qui émit beaucoup de rayonnements.

Deux secondes après, il était stupéfixé.

Ah, le problème est que lorsque tu commences à faire un bouclier, tu émets toi aussi des rayonnements qui s'embrouillent, et tu n'es plus capable de distinguer les autres… ce n'est pas grave, tu as le temps de progresser…

De retour à Poudlard, il rejoignit les Gryffondor dans la salle commune. Tous étaient en train de réviser les examens du lendemain matin. Ils commençaient d'abord à huit heures pour deux heures de Théories de Magie Noire suivies de deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie et d'Etude des relations internationales.

L'essentiel est de bien faire la différence entre maléfice et sortilège, je pense, le professeur Philipett a passé la moitié de son temps à parler de ça, dit Hermione.

Quelqu'un peut-il citer trois grandes potions de très grande Magie Noire ? demanda Alix qui feuilletait son Annaspic de Magie Noire.

Oui, la potion de Sang Vert, la potion d'Explos'œil, la potion d'Assèchement, la potion des Os Mous, le philtre de Haine, l'Eau Noire, la potion…

Oula, merci, ils n'en demandent que trois… Autre question, ils disent que c'est un classique : il faut expliquer pourquoi il est possible de rester bon si l'on fait des maléfices de grande Magie Noire.

Oui, c'est classique, répondit Hermione. D'ailleurs, vous vous souvenez en quelle année a été prise la décision d'interdire la Magie Noire, et en quelle année on a pu de nouveau l'utiliser ?

Je viens de le lire, je ne pensais pas que c'était important… euh, voilà, la Magie Noire a été interdite en 1824, mais en 1826, le Ministère a changé d'avis, car les Aurors eux-mêmes n'avaient pas le droit de l'utiliser et se faisaient décimer par les bandits de l'époque.

Oui, c'est ça, répondit Hermione, mais on peut préciser un peu, le Ministre de l'époque avait dû esquiver une tentative de meurtre, et il avait dû utiliser un maléfice pour se défendre, ce qui avait provoqué un tollé… il avait dû céder et la Magie Noire avait été rétablie peu de temps après.

Vous répondriez quoi à cette question ? « Expliquer pourquoi on peut dire qu'une potion appartient à la Magie Noire ou n'y appartient pas. », demanda Alix.

Je suppose que c'est à propos des ingrédients, répondit Hermione.

Pas exactement, dans la correction, ils disent que c'est surtout les intentions du sorcier…

Hermione lui arracha le livre des mains pour lire la réponse exacte.

Ah oui, j'avais mal compris la question…

Aux alentours de onze heures, ils passèrent aux révisions d'Histoire de la Magie et d'Etude des relations internationales.

J'ai quelques exemples de sujets, mais tous ne sont pas conçus pour la même durée… « Les relations entre le Ministère de la Magie et la population au XXe siècle », « Evolution de la situation commerciale en Angleterre au XIVe siècle »…

Hermione, on n'aura pas des questions sur ça demain ! Ca sera des sujets plus actuels, lui dit Harry.

C'est possible qu'ils mettent des sujets que l'on a déjà vus les autres années, dit Hermione.

On n'a pas vu ça ! dit Ron.

Pas explicitement, mais en rassemblant les informations d'autres chapitres, il y aurait beaucoup de choses à dire…

Laisse tomber, dit Ron…

Harry relut rapidement ses notes et les polycopiés des derniers cours avant d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, comme à chaque matin d'examen, Hermione était terriblement stressée et Harry la força à lire la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Harry n'avait pas lu l'article, il savait très précisément tout ce qui s'était passé, et avait préféré discuter avec Ron, Alix et Ben.

L'examen avait ensuite lieu dans la Grande Salle et lorsque tous les élèves l'eurent quitté pour aller en cours, les septième année se retrouvèrent seuls, attendant l'arrivée du professeur Philipett, qui ne tarda pas.

**Epreuve de Théories de Magie Noire**

**17 septembre 1997**

Rappeler la différence entre un sortilège et un maléfice.

Les Sortilèges Impardonnables sont-ils réellement des sortilèges ?

Expliquer pourquoi l'interdiction des maléfices en 1824 est apparue dangereuse pour la Magie et la communauté.

On dit qu'un enchantement est majoritairement de Magie Noire lorsqu'il est composé d'une majorité de maléfices. On définit de même les enchantements de Magie Blanche. De nombreux enchantements couramment utilisés sont de Magie Blanche, cela signifie donc qu'ils peuvent être constitués de maléfices. Que pouvez-vous en déduire d'après vos connaissances sur les sortilèges courants à propos de l'interdiction des maléfices ?

Donner un sortilège qui, lorsqu'il est utilisé dans la préparation d'une potion, la fait passer dans le domaine de la Magie Noire.

Citer cinq potions de Magie Noire et pour chacune d'elles, expliquer pourquoi elles sont classées dans cette catégorie.

Peut-on faire un lien entre un Mage Noir et l'utilisation de la Magie Noire, et, au contraire, entre un Mage Blanc et l'utilisation de la Magie Blanche ?

Rédiger trente centimètres de parchemin sur le sujet suivant : « La Magie Noire, une Magie variée ».

Enfin, l'épreuve d'Histoire de la Magie et d'Etude des relations internationales commença.

**Epreuve commune d'Histoire de la Magie et d'Etude des relations internationales**

**17 septembre 1997**

Expliquer en quoi l'apparition de la baguette magique est déterminante dans la scission des sociétés primitives avec le monde Boudon.

Rédiger vingt centimètres de parchemin sur le sujet suivant : « Echecs et réussites de la coopération internationale lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch 1994 ».

Rédiger vingt centimètres de parchemin sur le sujet suivant : « Conclusions de la Première Guerre et influences sur la politique du Ministère durant la Seconde Guerre ».

Harry trouvait que le temps était très court pour une telle épreuve et il décida de ne pas perdre de temps. Il n'avait pas trop eu le temps de réfléchir à la structure des deux derniers essais et il trouvait qu'ils étaient un peu bancals, mais au moins, il avait réussi à faire vingt centimètres pour chacun d'eux.

Le professeur Fresnel avait dû littéralement arracher la feuille des mains d'Hermione à la fin du temps imparti.

Professeur, le temps était trop court, comment voulez-vous que l'on dise tout ce qu'il y a à dire sur le sujet en si peu de temps.

Miss Granger, il faut que vous compreniez que l'épreuve d'Histoire de la Magie tout comme celle d'Etude des relations internationales n'a pas pour but de vous faire dire le maximum de choses sur un sujet, mais de vous faire réfléchir sur ce sujet… le but de l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui était de vous faire rédiger un paragraphe structuré sur un sujet précis et un sujet large. Si vous aviez eu plus de temps, bien sûr, vous auriez dû ajouter des précisions, mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le cas, bonne journée.

L'après-midi, Harry improvisa une séance surprise de l'A.D. pour les septième année pendant laquelle il organisa des duels à thème, ils ne devaient utiliser qu'un seul sortilège et le pousser à son maximum d'efficacité, ce qui était un bon entraînement, car il jouait sur la puissance alors qu'ils étudiaient habituellement la variété.

Il aurait bien voulu faire une séance d'entraînement de Quidditch, mais c'était devenu impossible à cause de l'interdiction de sortir dans le parc.

Et malheureusement, cette interdiction durerait sûrement très longtemps, Voldemort n'ayant pas pour projet d'attaquer l'école avant un bon mois.

Déjà, les élèves commençaient à s'inquiéter à propos de cette brume qui commençait à envahir le par cet qui n'était pas de la brume normale.

D'ailleurs, le Ministère avait anticipé une autre éventuelle attaque, les Aurors étaient répartis partout dans le château, et à leur plus grande surprise, les portes en chêne de l'entrée avaient disparu, laissant place à un grand mur en pierres très épais.

Rufus Scrimgeour avait d'ailleurs été aperçu en train de parler avec le professeur Fitz et Tonks dans le couloir du deuxième étage.

Je crois bien que le cours de Maugrey va être annulé, dit Hermione, inquiète.

C'est sûr, il ne peut pas nous faire sortir dans le parc ou la Forêt Interdite par ce temps-là ! dit Alix.

Pourquoi parlent-ils tous de Détraqueurs ? demanda Benjamin.

Oh, vous n'étiez pas là lors de la dernière attaque… cette brume est due aux Détraqueurs qui se multiplient, et ça annonce en générale une attaque… mais soyons réalistes, l'armée de Voldemort est trop faible pour affronter les Aurors et il n'attaquera jamais, expliqua Hermione.

Ah bon ? s'étonna Ben.

Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Soudain, alors qu'ils montaient l'escalier pour se rendre à leur salle commune, ils entendirent des bruissements d'aile lointains, accompagnés d'un rire puissant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se jetèrent contre les murs, une masse noire fonçait arrivait contre eux.

Ils se retournèrent, Mrs Bett était en train de voler sur son balai derrière ses chauves-souris.

Revenez ici ! criait-elle.

Au moment où ils se retournèrent, Peeves et Pooves fonçaient sur eux, ayant attrapé le professeur Ombrage par son pull rose.

Ils se jetèrent par terre pour ne pas se faire toucher.

Il se passe quand même des choses bizarres, ici, ce n'est pas à notre école qu'on aurait vu ça, dit Alix.

Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent à nouveau, ils furent surpris par Rusard qui se tenait face à eux.

Tous firent un bon en arrière, alors que Rusard les regardait d'un air mauvais.

Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas aidé Mme la Directrice…

Ca fait bien longtemps qu'elle n'est plus Directrice, répliqua Harry.

Je ne vous ai pas demandé de répondre, jeune insolent… je suis sûr que le professeur Maugrey va accepter de vous punir si je vais le voir…

Ahahahaha !

Harry eut le réflexe de se pousser sur le côté, ainsi que les autres et quelques secondes plus tard, les chauves-souris repassèrent, envoyant Rusard rouler dans l'escalier.

Mrs Bett tourna brusquement dans l'escalier et heurta une armure qui vint s'écraser sur Rusard.

Ils quittèrent rapidement les lieux afin d'éviter de s'attirer des ennuis. En montant, ils tombèrent sur une Ombrage complètement trempée, pourchassée par Peeves et Pooves.

Les Gryffondor se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois dans leur salle commune conviviale, dont la cheminée avait été allumée en prévision du froid qui allait rapidement arriver.

Lavande et Parvati étaient absorbées dans _Sorcière Hebdo_, riant comme deux bécasses, en lisant l'horoscope.

Toutes les deux revenaient d'ailleurs du cours de divination du professeur Trelawney, et complétaient leur agenda des rêves en les interprétant à partir de ce qui était dit dans la rubrique divination du _Sorcière Hebdo_.

Ooooh ! Je crois que tu vas rencontrer l'âme sœur ! s'exclama Lavande.

C'est vrai ?

Harry vit qu'elle regarda immédiatement Scot qui l'ignora magnifiquement.

Vous avez une idée de ce que va nous demander de faire Maugrey Fol Œil ? demanda Coilìn à propos l'épreuve de vendredi et samedi.

Non, on ne sait pas trop, dit Hermione, à cause de la brume, ça sera sûrement annulé, mais il ne nous laissera jamais libres pendant ce temps, c'est sûr…

D'ailleurs, il faut que je voie Lupin à propos du Quidditch, dit Harry soudainement. Je reviens rapidement.

Harry se rendit au bureau de Lupin. Il traversa des couloirs envahis d'élèves. Le parc étant interdit d'accès, tout le monde était resté dans les couloirs. Ainsi, le couloir du troisième étage était le siège d'une partie de Frisbee à dents de serpent improvisée entre les élèves, un objet pourtant formellement interdit par Rusard.

Harry frappa à la porte du bureau du professeur Lupin et par chance celui-ci était là.

Entrez ! … Oh, c'est toi Harry, bonsoir.

Bonsoir.

Assied-toi… qu'as-tu à me dire.

C'était à propos du Quidditch, comme les Détraqueurs semblent revenir, c'était pour proposer à nouveau que l'on aille s'entraîner au Canada…

Ah, tu as été devancé, Harry, le professeur Chourave s'en est occupée et vient d'envoyer un hibou au Ministère canadien pour réitérer notre demande d'utiliser leur stade. Tu aurais voulu faire un entraînement ?

Euh, oui, cette après-midi mais c'est trop tard. Si c'est possible, tu peux réserver le terrain trois heurs mercredi prochain ?

Pas de problème, Harry, je te tiens au courant si ça réussit.

Merci, et sinon, à propos de l'Ordre du Phénix, comment se passent les missions de surveillance ?

Ca tourne bien, mais nous ne sommes pas assez, la nuit des attaques, tous les membres en patrouille étaient beaucoup trop loin des Mangemorts pour avoir le temps d'intervenir. Lorsqu'ils étaient sur les lieux des sinistres, les Mangemorts avaient déguerpi. Heureusement que Scrimgeour a enfin changé d'avis et que les Aurors sont à nouveau déployés selon le plan classique. De toute façon, comment veux-tu qu'une trentaine de Mangemorts prenne Azkaban, la prison est trop bien surveillée et protégée, il faudrait toute une armée pour prendre la forteresse. Le Ministère a enfin compris que cent Aurors là-bas ne servent à rien. Harry, il faut vraiment que l'on reprenne l'A.D., les cours sont de mieux en mieux mais cela ne suffira pas, chacun d'entre nous doit se hisser au niveau des Aurors pour réduire les pertes. Le nombre des Aurors est certes énorme, cela ne suffira jamais si Voldemort patiente et rassemble une immense armée. On a eu une période de calme total, il fallait en profiter, mais la guerre va reprendre de plus belle, je le crains. Ca toujours été la même chose, à chaque fois qu'on l'a un peu cru affaibli, il a fait des ravages.

On sa battra, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'affaiblisse vraiment dit Harry.

Bien sûr… A part ça, comment se passe ton année, tu as d'excellents résultats et je pense que tu feras partie des tous meilleurs aux ASPIC. Comment est l'ambiance générale ?

Très bonne, dit Harry. Depuis que les J.M.P. ont disparu, tout le monde s'entend très bien, il n'y a plus de conflits inutiles et on rigole beaucoup avec les autres.

Comment se sont intégrés les nouveaux ?

Très bien, du moins à Gryffondor. Ils sont très contents d'avoir quitté leur école pour celle-ci.

Et ils ont bien raison, le professeur Dillantis avait pu visiter leur école et d'après ce qu'il nous a raconté, ce devait être l'enfer pour eux. Etre sorcier et vivre dans un monde qui ressemble à celui des Moldus…

Oui, c'est un enfer, confirma Harry.

Il y eut un petit silence.

Et pour notre examen avec Maugrey, comment on va faire ? demanda Harry.

Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'a décidé Maugrey, ce qui est sûr, c'est que vous ne le ferez jamais dans le parc ou dans la Forêt. Maugrey voulait pourtant vous le faire faire, mais le professeur Dillantis a opposé son veto, et Rufus Scrimgeour aussi. Maugrey prétendait que les Mangemorts ne s'approcheraient pas, il a peut-être raison, mais quand même, il faut éviter de prendre des risques inutilement. Donc peut-être que vous ferez une visite dans les profondeurs des cachots… Je sais que le professeur Maugrey est dur avec vous, mais allez finir meilleurs que des Aurors, crois-moi !

Oui, sûrement, dit Harry…

Bien, je vais devoir reprendre mon travail, je corrige les examens de mes élèves de sixième année, si je n'ai pas terminé pour demain, ils vont râler.

Oui, je vais y aller, à bientôt.

A bientôt et bonne soirée, Harry.

La leçon avec Abelforth avait été très profitable pour Harry qui commençait à maîtriser le sortilège de la Capsule. D'ici à la fin de la semaine, il serait capable de l'utiliser en combat.

Quant à la rayonnancie, il progressait de plus en plus mais se rendait tout de même compte du chemin qui lui restait à parcourir avant de devenir expert en ce domaine. Abelforth avait terminé le cours en lui parlant de l'invention de nouveaux sortilèges. Il lui expliquait que de nombreuses expériences faites par des Magicologues avaient permis d'établir toutes les conséquences des mélanges de rayonnements élémentaires, et que l'on pouvait s'en servir à condition d'avoir suffisamment de connaissances dans ce domaine pour améliorer, modifier, voire créer des sortilèges.

Harry suivit le conseil que Maugrey leur avait donné lors du dernier cours, il dormit toute la matinée du jeudi. Si Maugrey leur avait dit cela, c'était probablement parce qu'il envisageait de les occuper pendant la nuit de vendredi à samedi.

Ce jeudi, ils commençaient en effet à treize heures par un cours avec le professeur Chourave dans la serre n°4. C'était la serre la plus proche de Poudlard dans laquelle ils n'étaient jamais allés. Le professeur Dillantis avait accordé l'autorisation de s'y rendre, et un groupe d'une quinzaine d'Aurors les avait encadrés.

La serre n°4 était immense et très lumineuse. On y accédait en entrant par une grande porte en bois dans une haute tour qui était presque complètement recouverte par une plante grimpante aux fleurs violettes. A l'intérieur de la tour, il y avait une vieille salle de classe qui semblait ne plus avoir servi depuis des dizaines d'années. Les bancs étaient couverts de poussières et des pots de fleurs et des outils avaient été déposés dessus.

C'est la première fois que j'enseigne dans cette serre, annonça le professeur Chourave. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, elle a servi la dernière fois en 1956 mais n'est plus utilisée depuis que trois élèves ont étés dévorés vivant par une Raflesia Cornue pendant un même cours.

Les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle qui étaient ensemble pour ce cours se regardèrent entre eux avec horreur.

Une quoi ? demanda Ron.

Une Raflesia Cornue, je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait à Poudlard. C'est une énorme plante carnivore qui vit dans les forêts tropicales, elle est dévore les personnes et les créatures qui passent trop près d'elle et les intoxique avec ses poisons et ses acides mortels !

Exact, Miss Granger, dit le professeur Chourave qui avait tout entendu. Hum, je vous préviens, cette serre abrite des plantes très dangereuses, vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point des jolies fleurs en apparence peuvent être agressives et puissantes. De nombreuses créatures magiques ne feraient pas le poids face à elle… et bien sûr, il n'y a pas ici de simples Filets du Diable et autres Tentacula Vénéneuses… C'est pourquoi je vous demanderai de ne toucher aucune plante ni de les approcher, et de ne pas vous écarter de moi, je vous préviens que si vous enfreignez cette règle, ce sera à vos risques et périls, et vous aurez peu de chances de sortir vivants de cette serre.

Le professeur Chourave s'engagea à travers une ouverture à l'autre bout de la salle de classe désaffectée et ils passèrent sur un pont qui traversait un jardin envahi de plantes qui étaient difficilement reconnaissables à cause de la brume.

Enfin, ils débouchèrent au cœur de la serre n°4 qui avait une forme octogonale. Les vitres de son toit se trouvaient à une très grande hauteur, une trentaine de mètres environ, et quelques arbres avaient cassé les vitres pour pouvoir pousser plus haut.

Il y avait dans cette serre une jungle inextricable, les plantes poussaient très proches les unes des autres parfois même sur les autres.

Certaines étaient immenses et splendides, arborant des couleurs très vives. Il était difficile d'y voir le sol, mais Harry put remarquer que sur l'un des côtés de la serre, le sol était inondé, permettant à des plantes aquatiques de pousser.

A partir de maintenant, nous allons nous arrêter, vous voyez qu'il ne vaut mieux pas s'engager là-dedans sans connaître, car cette jungle deviendrait votre tombe. Nous n'allons pas y entrer aujourd'hui, car deux heures ne nous suffisent pas, mais nous allons nous approcher d'une certaine plante que l'on va étudier aujourd'hui car c'est l'une des moins agressives.

A cet instant, il y eut un bruit d'ailes et des plumes s'étaient répandues dans les airs, juste au-dessus d'une plante qui était immobile.

Tout le monde avait vu ce qui s'était passé, un pigeon égaré était entré par un carreau cassé, et en passant à côté de la plante, celle-ci l'avait attrapé pour l'avaler sans réfléchir.

Ah, vous venez de faire connaissance avec le Rosier Gourmand ! Ca tombe bien, c'est celui que nous allons étudier.

Il est sensé être gentil ? demanda Ben.

Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était gentil, Mr Wood, j'ai dit que c'était l'un des moins dangereux. Et puis il n'est pas très agressif, à part lorsqu'on passe trop près de lui ou qu'il a faim. Il a cependant peu de chances de vous tuer, et peut au pire vous arracher une main, car ses bouches ne sont pas très grandes.

Harry observa le rosier, au bout de certaines branches, il y avait des sortes de clapets ouvrables de la taille d'une assiette. Le rosier pouvait les bouger et c'est comme cela qu'il avait capturé le pigeon.

Comme vous l'avez vu, c'est cependant une plante très rapide, qui a de bons réflexes. Qui peut me dire ce qu'elle craint ? demanda le professeur Chourave.

Neville fut le seul à lever la main.

Ah ! Mr Londubat, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que quelque connaisse la réponse, je vous laisse parler !

Elle craint les vibrations…

Exact, vingt points pour Gryffondor, c'est tout l'essentiel de ce cours…

Les élèves étaient stupéfaits, une plante aussi forte craignait les vibrations !

Regardez-moi faire ! _Vibrato_ !

Le Rosier Gourmand se mit à vibrer de sa racine jusqu'à ses feuilles en émettant un petit cri continu.

Lorsque la vibration s'arrêta, le Rosier se recroquevilla sur lui-même en une grosse boulette compacte.

Vous voyez, lorsqu'il est comme ça, il ne peut rien vous faire…

Elle s'approcha et le toucha.

… à part bien sûr vous piquer avec ses épines si jamais vous le touchez ! Vous ne rencontrerez que rarement ce Rosier, mais vous devez retenir de ce cours que cette technique peut être efficace sur certaines plantes, pas toutes, bien sûr, mais ça vaut le coup d'essayer sur une plante que vous ne connaîtriez pas ! On va maintenant s'entraîner, mais pas ici, allons dans les caves…

Le professeur Chourave leur fit descendre un escalier en colimaçon sombre et ils entrèrent dans une grande cave sombre et très humide, aux murs en pierres.

Il y avait plusieurs pots dans lesquels étaient plantés des Rosiers Gourmands de taille moyenne, il y en avait un pour chaque élève.

Harry n'avait pas trouvé le cours aussi passionnant que ce qu'il s'annonçait, ils avait passé beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner sur ce sortilège pourtant assez simple, et à l'essayer sur leur plante, avant que le professeur Chourave ne leur fasse un rapide cours théorique sur certaines plantes.

Ce cours venait un peu comme un cheveu sur la soupe, et tous s'attendaient à y retrouver certaines plantes lors de l'épreuve avec Maugrey.

Juste après, ils avaient un long cours de quatre heures de Réaction face à une situation périlleuse avec Maugrey Fol Œil et Mrs Bett.

Bonjour, j'espère que vous êtes frais pour demain car l'examen n'est pas annulé contrairement à certaines rumeurs ! On n'ira pas dans la Forêt Interdite mais ailleurs. L'exercice sera très différent de d'habitude et il testera votre capacité à évoluer en groupes aussi efficacement que seuls. On va donc s'entraîner aujourd'hui encore. Allez tous au fond de la salle !

Tous obéirent sans attendre, tout en étant attentif à ce que faisait Maugrey.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous au fond, il agita sa baguette magique – tous les élèves la pointèrent devant eux pour parer à une éventuelle attaque –, l'agita en direction du sol de la salle.

De gros rochers apparurent dans un grondement, ainsi que des crevasses dont certaines se remplirent d'eau, des torches apparurent juste en-dessous de son balcon, devant la porte en bois du centre.

Le but est de venir jusqu'à nous et de prendre une torche, à partir de ce moment-là, nous ne vous ferons plus rien. C'est parti !

Les élèves s'élancèrent pour réussir le plus rapidement possible, la plupart faisaient cela pour être débarrassés de cette épreuve au plus vite, et pouvoir être tranquilles.

Bien évidemment, ils reçurent tous une pluie de sortilèges de la part de Maugrey et de Mrs Bett qui semblaient se battre pour être celui qui enverrait le plus de sortilèges à la seconde.

Cependant, en utilisant bien les rochers pour se cacher et se reposer était une bonne tactique, même s'il arrivait qu'ils explosent sous l'effet des sortilèges.

Harry progressa assez rapidement, ainsi que certains autres. A chaque fois qu'il quittait une cachette, il se préparait à faire un bon bouclier avant d'aller se cacher derrière un autre bloc de roche. Le problème était les dix derniers mètres car Maugrey et Mrs Bett ne voulaient laisser personne réussir aussi facilement. Harry et un élève de Poufsouffle étaient tous les deux en tête lorsque l'élève reçut un sortilège qu'il ne put esquiver et tomba par terre.

Harry en profita pour courir et attrapa une torche.

Très bien, Potter est le premier, il va venir nous aider à envoyer des sortilèges car c'est trop facile pour le moment.

Harry monta sur le balcon et aida Maugrey et Mrs Bett en envoyant des éclairs de Stupéfixion à une vitesse folle.

Maugrey s'arrêta même un instant pour le regarder. Harry avait dédoublé sa concentration et les sortilèges partaient de sa baguette magique en nombre beaucoup plus grand que ceux de Maugrey et Mrs Bett.

Impressionnant, Potter, c'est un très bon exercice pour toi, finalement… Pas étonnant que les Mangemorts ne sachent rien faire face à toi si tu te bats comme ça…

Deux élèves arrivèrent ensuite, Tracy Young de Poufsouffle et Ron, et aidèrent à leur tour à envoyer des sortilèges.

Ensuite, plus aucun élève ne fut capable de les rejoindre, car ceux qui s'approchaient de trop près recevaient plus de sortilèges et terminaient stupéfixés, inévitablement.

Hum, on va arrêter là… vous auriez pu faire mieux dans l'ensemble, ce n'était pas un exercice très difficile si vous n'êtes pas idiots et si vous savez faire de bons boucliers ! VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! Dans tous les cas ! Mais pour ça, on dirait que vous progressez un peu, le message finit par rentrer ! Allez, un autre exercice, pour tester vos réflexes… vous allez courir au hasard dans tous les sens, et je plongerai la salle dans le noir. Lorsque la lumière s'allumera, Roselyne et moi vous enverrons des sortilèges, si j'en vois un qui ne courre pas, il ira passer une demi-heure à côté avec les Détraqueurs ! Vous devrez donc être prêts à repousser nos sortilèges ! Allez-y !

La lumière s'éteignit et tous commencèrent à courir doucement dans la salle, restant résolument assez loin du fond de la salle.

Lorsque la lumière se ralluma, après un temps assez long, tous se tournèrent vers le côté de la salle où Maugrey et Mrs Bett se trouvaient… il n'y avait personne.

Mais un à un, ils tombèrent et ceux qui étaient encore debout se retournèrent pour esquiver les sortilèges qui étaient venus de l'autre côté. Mrs Bett et Maugrey étaient allés de l'autre côté de la salle.

Maugrey ranima les stupéfixés.

Et dire que je viens de dire que vous êtes de plus en plus vigilants ! Je crois que vous n'avez finalement pas bien compris ce que je vous dis…

Harry s'était fait toucher lui aussi lors de cet exercice mais se disait que c'était parce que la situation était un peu faussée. S'il avait eu affaire à des Mangemorts, il aurait fait attention à tous les côtés.

Allez, on recommence, et vigilance constante !

Ils recommencèrent l'exercice et essaya de voir où Maugrey et Mrs Bett se trouvaient grâce aux rayonnements. C'était assez difficile car il y avait beaucoup de monde autour de lui mais il fut cependant attiré par des rayonnements assez intenses qui venaient d'au-dessus de lui.

Lorsque la lumière se ralluma, il leva immédiatement la tête, et évita un sortilège que Mrs Bett lui avait envoyé de son balai. Il comprenait maintenant très bien tout l'intérêt de la rayonnancie.

Maugrey recommença l'exercice plusieurs fois mais il n'était pas très utile et ils durent passer à autre chose.

Les élèves qui venaient de l'école d'Irlande n'avaient qu'une idée partielle de comment repousser un Détraqueur et Maugrey les prit dans un groupe à part pour le leur apprendre. Pendant ce temps, les autres étaient allés avec Mrs Bett dans la salle de duels du Département des Réactions face à une situation périlleuse.

Bien, on va faire des duels particuliers aujourd'hui… des duels en double, c'est-à-dire deux contre deux ! ahaha ! Allez, répartissez-vous par paires !

Harry se mit avec Neville alors que Ron et Hermione s'étaient mis ensemble.

Les duels commencèrent, et chaque groupe passa au moins une fois, les duels se déroulant en trois manches gagnantes, une manche étant perdue par une équipe lorsque ses deux membres étaient hors de combat. Harry et Neville avaient affronté Susan Bones et Hannah Abbot et s'étaient facilement imposés en trois manches, sans qu'aucun des deux ne soit jamais touché.

Ils avaient sans cesse mis la pression en utilisant le plus possible tous les sortilèges qu'ils connaissaient sans laisser le temps à leurs adversaires de riposter.

Très beau duel ! s'était exclamée Mrs Bett. C'est comme cela qu'il faut faire, attaquer, mais être prêt à repousser des attaques…

Tout le monde passa une ou deux fois et Mrs Bett commentait toujours les performances de chacun après les duels, leur donnant des informations sur certains sortilèges qui étaient utilisés mais que tous ne connaissaient pas forcément.

Une demi-heure avant la fin du cours, ils retournèrent dans la salle habituelle car Maugrey voulait donner les instructions pour l'épreuve du lendemain.

Bien, à propos de l'épreuve de demain, nous vous attendrons à huit heures précises au fond du couloir du premier niveau des cachots. Vous prendrez soin de bien manger au petit-déjeuner et de bien dormir cette nuit car la nuit suivante sera assez particulière. L'épreuve consistera en un affrontement entre les quatre maisons. Comme vous n'êtes pas en nombre égal, certains d'entre vous regarderons faire les autres durant certaines épreuves, mais pas toutes. Le système de notation n'est pas encore établi mais sachez que ce sera une épreuve très complète et que vous ne devrez négliger aucune discipline, je dis bien aucune discipline… Il y aura aussi une part de réflexion et d'intuition et vos nerfs seront mis à rude épreuve. Donc ce soir, je vous conseille de revoir certains sortilèges efficaces jusque pas trop tard dans la soirée, et puis de bien dormir… on a terminé le cours un peu avant, mais ce n'est pas grave, vous pouvez partir, et demain, VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

Pendant le temps qu'il leur restait avant le repas, ils discutèrent longuement de ce que l'on pourrait leur proposer de faire pendant deux jours de suite. Harry songea que Maugrey avait dû être très inspiré et qu'ils auraient des exercices complètement farfelus. Ils révisèrent quand même quelques sortilèges mais Harry sentait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Après le repas, il rendit ainsi visite à Abelforth et il s'entraîna encore pour le sortilège de la Capsule, qu'il maîtrisait maintenant, même s'il serait capable de l'améliorer encore. Il réussissait maintenant à projeter la capsule sur l'adversaire qui lui envoyait un sortilège.

Ensuite, l'entraînement de rayonnancie vit encore Harry progresser. Il devenait de plus en plus sensible et réussissait de mieux en mieux à combattre avec les yeux bandés, même s'il restait dans l'ensemble assez maladroit.

De retour à Poudlard, il se coucha aux alentours de vingt-deux heures pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, après avoir vidé son esprit et embrassé Ginny comme chaque soir.


	71. Dépassement aérien

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 71 : DEPASSEMENT AERIEN**

Harry se réveilla en pleine forme ce matin-là. C'était une journée importante pour lui et pour la maison Gryffondor. L'examen qui commençait aujourd'hui pour durer deux jours et une nuit était très particulier. Il allait opposer les quatre Maisons de Poudlard dans des épreuves que personne ne connaissait encore, hormis les professeurs.

Globalement, l'ambiance était plutôt bonne et à chaque table, tout le monde s'encourageait. Les plus jeunes de Gryffondor, qui avaient eux une journée de cours normale, voire une journée de libre pour les plus chanceux, avaient décidé de soutenir leurs camarades en portant des écharpes de Gryffondor. Ils ne pourraient pas bien sûr assister aux épreuves, mais les Gryffondor partirent motivés pour cette longue épreuve.

A huit heures moins dix, les cachots commençaient à être envahis par les élèves de septième année. Ils attendaient tous avec un peu d'appréhension cette épreuve alors que les professeurs qui venaient d'arriver avaient l'air très détendus et rigolaient entre eux.

Ils étaient nombreux pour les encadrer, menés par un Maugrey Fol Œil qui avait l'air en pleine forme.

Ils furent emmenés jusqu'au bout du couloir du premier étage des cachots.

Maugrey s'arrêta là et attendit que tout le monde suive.

Bonjour, vous nous suivez sans parler car à partir de maintenant, on va dans des endroits qui peuvent devenir dangereux ! VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ET DEPECHEZ-VOUS !

Ils entrèrent dans un cachot inutilisé et envahi de poussière dans lequel il n'y avait que des armoires et une grande cheminée.

Tous se demandaient ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire dans un cachot si étroit où tous ne pouvaient pas rentrer.

Mais Maugrey se plaça face à la cheminée et murmura quelque chose. Le fond de celle-ci se recula dans un grondement sourd, révélant un passage secret dans lequel Maugrey s'engagea.

Ils marchèrent ensuite dans un long et sombre couloir aux murs en pierre. L'air été très humide, et par endroits de la mousse poussait sur la paroi.

A l'autre bout du couloir, un escalier métallique aux marches rouillées descendait dans un trou sombre et profond.

Des petits cris aigus se firent entendre et une armée de Lutins de Cornouaille sortirent du trou, attirés par les bruits de pas qui faisaient vibrer l'escalier.

Maugrey leur envoya des sortes d'étincelles rouges et ils se mirent soudain à être secoués dans tous les sens en émettant des cris aigus de plus en plus forts. Lorsque Maugrey stoppa son sortilège, ils étaient tous secoués et commencèrent à tomber vers le fond du trou en tourbillonnant.

L'escalier aboutissait sur une passerelle métallique qui traversait le profond trou.

Certains élèves tentèrent d'apercevoir le fond à l'aide de leurs lumières mais celles-ci n'étaient pas suffisamment puissantes pour l'atteindre.

Maugrey traversa la passerelle et passa sous une grande arche avant d'arriver dans une immense caverne qui semblait ne pas avoir de fond. Maugrey s'écarta un peu afin que tout le monde puisse trouver sa place sur la grande terrasse sur laquelle ils se trouvaient.

C'est donc ici que va se passer toute cette épreuve, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il y aura plusieurs épreuves à accomplir en groupes. Ce sera à vous de tout faire, et de vous organiser pour agir au mieux. Allons à la première épreuve !

Maugrey emmena le groupe sur la droite où un large chemin descendait le long de la paroi de la caverne. Un grand fossé était rempli d'eau trouble.

Bien, au fond de ce réservoir se trouve une clef en or. Chaque Maison a le droit d'utiliser quatre personnes pour aller la chercher par les moyens que vous voulez, je vous préviens tout de suite qu'un sortilège d'attraction ne fonctionnera pas. La récupération de cette clef est importante, le but étant de récupérer le plus de clefs à la fin de l'épreuve. Vous pouvez vous concerter afin de désigner les quatre participants.

Il faut utiliser la métamorphose de Têtenbulle, dit Hermione.

Tu sais le faire ? demanda Scot.

Oui… qui de nous est arrivé le premier lors de la traversée du lac ?

C'est moi, répondit Ron.

Très bien, Ron, tu participes, je te fais le sortilège, ensuite, qui d'autre nage bien ?

Je me débrouille pas mal, proposa Coilìn.

Moi aussi, dit Alix, je nage plutôt vite.

Parfait, on y va ! dit Hermione.

Les quatre élèves désignés se placèrent face au bassin en attendant le départ qui serait donné par Maugrey.

Quatre participants pour chaque maison, c'est parfait, allez-y !

Hermione appliqua le sortilège de Têtenbulle sur Ron qui ne perdit pas de temps et plongea, puis sur Alix, qui plongea immédiatement elle-aussi et enfin sur Coilìn.

Personne d'autre qu'eux ne connaissait le sortilège de Têtenbulle et ils étaient largement désavantagés, devant remonter à la surface fréquemment.

Hermione resta au bord du bassin qu'elle scruta avec un puissant sortilège d'éclairage, mais quelques secondes plus tard, Ron sortit de l'eau avec une clef dorée qui brilla, éclairée par le sortilège d'Hermione.

L'équipe de Gryffondor éclata de joie pour cette première victoire, et tous se félicitèrent, pendant que les autres élèves sortaient de l'eau.

Très bien, bravo pour cette première épreuve, passons à la suivante ! annonça Maugrey.

Durant l'épreuve, les professeurs les avaient laissé et étaient partis vers la prochaine aventure, vers laquelle Maugrey était maintenant en train de les conduire.

Ils contournèrent le bassin et continuèrent de descendre le chemin qui longeait le mur de la sombre caverne. Hermione était en train de sécher les trois qui avaient plongé.

Ils entrèrent dans un tunnel qui débouchait dans une autre grande pièce carrée dont les murs et le sol étaient envahis de plantes diverses. En face d'eux, sur une demi-colonne de marbre, une clef en or était posée.

Je suppose que vous avez compris que le but est de récupérer la clef, annonça Maugrey, mais ne croyez pas que ce sera aussi facile que ça en a l'air. Trois personnes par Maison peuvent participer.

Les autres profs doivent être cachés dans la salle et être prêt à nous envoyer des sortilèges, murmura Dean.

Oui, dit Hermione. L'exercice devrait ressembler à ce qu'on fait avec Maugrey, c'est toujours Harry le meilleur d'habitude, Harry, tu veux participer ?

Ce furent les autres qui répondirent à sa place et Harry fut en quelque sorte contraint de participer à cette épreuve, même si de toute façon, cela ne changeait rien puisqu'il en avait envie.

Je veux bien essayer, dit Neville.

Très bien, qui d'autre ? demanda Hermione.

Vas-y toi, Hermione, dit Ben, tu es toujours la deuxième meilleure !

Vous êtes sûrs ? demanda-t-elle en rougissant un peu.

Bien sûr, vas-y ! insista Alix.

OK, je pense qu'il faut que tu ailles toi la chercher Harry, et nous on essaye de te protéger.

Juste avant que Maugrey ne lance le départ, Harry dédoubla sa concentration et était prêt à esquiver le moindre sortilège, d'où qu'il vienne, tout en se concentrant sur sa tâche.

S'il pouvait esquiver des sortilèges qui venaient de derrière lui, c'était grâce à ses progrès remarquables en rayonnancie. En effet, il était désormais capable de repérer un sortilège qui viendrait de derrière lui en le détectant par les rayonnements qu'il émettait.

C'est parti ! annonça Maugrey. Et vous n'avez pas le droit d'attaquer des membres d'une équipe adverse !

Les douze élèves sélectionnés pour cette épreuve s'avancèrent avec méfiance, prêts à parer une éventuelle attaque. Les nombreux « VIGILANCE CONSTANTE » de Maugrey avaient fini par faire leur effet.

Harry n'hésita pas à doubler tous les autres et un éclair rouge le frôla de peu.

Mais alors qu'il s'avança, son pied fut attrapé par une liane de Filet du Diable et il manqua de tomber.

Hermione eut le réflexe d'envoyer une puissante lumière sur la plante qui lâcha immédiatement son étreinte.

Tous les trois avancèrent côte à côte, suivis de peu par les Serpentard emmenés par Paul Andujar, un élève qui était à la fois brillant et discret.

A côté de lui, Hermione tomba sous le coup d'un sortilège et Neville la ranima immédiatement.

Harry se fit doubler par un élève de Poufsouffle qu'il ne connaissait pas mais celui-ci tomba immédiatement sous l'effet d'un sortilège. Harry, Hermione et Neville repassèrent devant.

Neville et Hermione esquivaient les sortilèges qui venaient des deux côtés.

Au sol, droit devant eux, une Tentacula Vénéneuse les menaçait et s'approchait d'eux.

_Serpenflamentis_ ! dit Harry.

La longue flamme s'entoura autour de la plante qui émit un petit cri et s'écarta du chemin.

Harry dut esquiver deux sortilèges qui venaient de devant, pendant que Neville et Hermione esquivaient ceux qui venaient des deux côtés.

Harry n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de la colonne sur laquelle était posée la clef lorsqu'une trappe dans le sol se retourna, laissant apparaître un gros pot qui contenait un Rosier Gourmand. Celui-ci se mit à agiter ses branches de manière dangereuse et Harry recula d'un pas.

Ils étaient suivis de près par les Serpentard qui avaient décidé d'adopter la même technique de progression qu'eux.

_Vibrato_ ! murmura Harry sans perdre de temps.

Le Rosier Gourmand n'eut pas le temps d'approcher ses branches de lui, il fut parcouru jusqu'à ses racines de vibrations qui finirent par casser le pot.

Harry stoppa son sortilège et le Rosier s'enroula sur lui-même en une grosse boule d'épines.

Harry passa derrière le pot mais sentit qu'un sortilège arrivait sur son côté droit et l'esquiva sans même le regarder avec un gros Bouclier d'Argent, pendant qu'il attrapait la clef.

Et voilà, c'est terminé ! s'exclama Maugrey. Encore une fois, gardez votre clef, et suivez-moi vers la prochaine épreuve.

Maugrey repartit par le tunnel par lequel ils étaient entrés dans cette salle et tourna immédiatement sur la droite. Un escalier métallique descendait dans le noir et arrivèrent dans un endroit qu'il ne voyait pas.

Ouïe, mon pied !

Hey, attention !

Des torches s'allumèrent autour d'eux, révélant une salle carrée. Les autres professeurs les avaient déjà rejoints. Au centre, il y avait un trou au fond duquel il y avait un liquide orange. Un grand poteau en bois était planté au centre de ce trou et tournait sur lui-même. En haut de ce poteau, une passerelle reliait son centre au mur de la salle qui devenait circulaire en hauteur. Il y avait quatre trous dans le mur et la passerelle tournait en même temps que le poteau, permettant d'aller alternativement dans chacun des trous.

Le but est de trouver la clef, je ne vous donne pas plus d'indications que cela, annonça Maugrey. Je veux cinq personnes par équipe. Allez-y !

C'est une épreuve où il doit falloir réfléchir ! dit Egogonde d'une voix mauvaise. Comme je suis plus intelligente que vous, il faut que je participe…

Hermione devint toute rouge et les autres la regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds.

Je crois plutôt que c'est Hermione, dit Alix. Tu dois participer ! Harry, toi aussi, si tu n'es pas fatigué. Pour le reste, on s'organise comme on veut !

Je veux bien participer, annonça Scot.

Moi aussi ! s'écria Lavande.

Non, moi ! répliqua Parvati.

Je l'ai dit d'abord ! riposta Lavande.

OK, et ben alors Egogonde, Hermione, Harry, Scot et Lavande, bonne chance ! annonça Alix.

Vous pouvez y aller, les autres, vous n'avez pas le droit d'aider.

Harry s'approcha du grand pilier, il devait forcément y avoir un moyen d'arriver là-haut.

Je suis certaine qu'il y a un passage secret quelque part, annonça Hermione.

Ce n'est pas difficile à trouver, répliqua Egogonde.

On n'est pas là par se battre ! Si tu es si forte, trouve-le ! répliqua sèchement Harry.

Egogonde s'écarta et alla chercher sans rien dire.

Harry se concentra au maximum et chercha à l'aide des rayonnements magiques s'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans les murs, pendant qu'Hermione, Egogonde et Scot essayaient des sortilèges sur les murs pour trouver un passage secret. Lavande était perdue au milieu de tout le monde et faisait semblant de chercher tout en regardant Scot.

Dans les murs, Harry ne trouva rien, ils étaient, d'un point de vue rayonnancique, similaires en chaque point. Harry s'approcha alors du pilier central et regarda d'abord dans le trou, il semblait ne pas y avoir de solution là-dedans mais de toute façon, comme il ne savait pas ce qu'était ce liquide orange, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il y entre.

Il observa alors le large pilier qui faisait presque deux mètres de diamètre et pensa que peut-être le chemin se trouvait à l'intérieur, par l'intermédiaire d'une échelle ou d'un escalier.

Il était difficile d'observer les rayonnements, premièrement parce que le liquide orange en émettait énormément et qu'il avait du mal à capter les autres, et deuxièmement parce que le pilier tournait et que cela brouillait un peu sa réception.

Il se concentra le plus possible et s'aperçut que le morceau de pilier qui était à sa hauteur émettait des rayonnements divers et différents de ceux de la partie plus haute du pilier.

Hermione, il y a quelque chose ici, murmura Harry à l'oreille d'Hermione qui s'approcha.

Hum, c'est possible… essaye l'Alohomora, ou peut-être le sortilège d'Attraction, il doit y avoir une autre passerelle qui permette d'aller jusqu'au pilier pour ne pas traverser cette chose.

Harry et Hermione envoyèrent plusieurs fois ces deux sortilèges, essayant d'atteindre une éventuelle ouverture secrète, rejoints rapidement par les autres Gryffondor.

Ils réussirent, un morceau de mur se dégagea, laissant apparaître une passerelle comme l'avait prévu Hermione. Celle-ci était relevée contre le poteau.

Attends, _arachnus filili_ ! Un fil d'araignée partit de la baguette d'Harry et s'accrocha à la passerelle qu'il tira rapidement avant que celle-ci n'ait fait un tour autour du poteau qui continuait de tourner.

La passerelle se décolla du mur et tomba dans un bruit sourd, laissant apparaître une ouverture dans le pilier. Tous ceux qui cherchaient ailleurs se retournèrent et s'approchèrent. Harry sauta sur la passerelle qui tournait en roulant sur le rebord du trou grâce à des petites roulettes métalliques qui grinçaient.

Il fut déséquilibré et tomba, s'accrochant de peu au bord de la passerelle. Il réussit à se hisser dessus alors qu'Hermione venait de réussir sans tomber.

Elle aida Harry et ils entrèrent dans le pilier en bois. Une échelle partait d'en bas jusqu'en haut et ils grimpèrent tous les deux, rejoints quelques secondes plus tard par Scot que Lavande essayait de suivre sans succès.

Ils arrivèrent en haut, au sommet du pilier. Harry s'efforça de ne pas regarder en bas, entre le vertige et l'envie de vomir qui résultait du fait que le pilier tournait assez vite.

Chacun essaie un des trous ! proposa Hermione. Soyons précis en sautant, il ne va rien nous arriver ! J'essaie ici !

Hermione se concentra et sauta, disparaissant dans l'un des trous.

Harry ne se sentait plus bien, il s'approcha du bord, mais voyait de plus en plus trouble et il tomba…

Les élèves qui étaient en bas s'écrièrent « oh ! » mais les professeurs ne bronchèrent pas.

Finalement, il s'écrasa sur le liquide orange qui était en fait très épais et visqueux et rebondit une fois avant de s'arrêter définitivement.

Pendant ce temps, tout le monde était monté dans le pilier et il y avait la queue pour monter à l'échelle.

On entendit alors un cri aigu d'Hermione.

Je l'ai !

Les Gryffondor éclatèrent de joie.

Tu peux sauter là-dedans, Hermione, c'est tout mou, lui cria Harry qui s'était relevé.

Non merci ! je préfère descendre par l'échelle !

Allez, vas-y ! lui dit Scot.

Regarde, Scot, moi j'y vais, lui dit Lavande.

Elle sauta et tomba à plat ventre sur le liquide orange, au lieu d'essayer d'atterrir dans une position normale.

Aïe ! dit Ron en la regardant s'écraser.

Finalement, Hermione sauta elle-aussi, tenant la troisième clef des Gryffondor.

Allez, on va à la prochaine épreuve, Miss Brown, soyez moins idiote, vous êtes en septième année, quand même ! Réfléchissez avant d'agir.

Ils remontèrent l'escalier métallique et Maugrey fit apparaître une ouverture dans un mur contre l'escalier.

Par ici ! dit-il.

Ils passèrent tous par l'ouverture et se trouvèrent dans un long couloir dans lequel passait un gros tuyau qui laissait couler de l'eau et qui était envahi de rats.

Nous avons dû ressortir des vieux plans de l'école pour trouver tous ces endroits secrets… et encore, ils ne figurent pas sur certaines cartes… dit Maugrey pendant qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle carrée dans lequel se promenait un fantôme qui avait l'air de voir pour la première fois des visiteurs dans cet endroit. Il haussa les épaules et fila à travers un mur.

Cette fois-ci je vais en prendre un de chaque équipe, et c'est moi qui vais décider. A Serdaigle, Miss Elliott, à Poufsouffle, Mr Hopkins, à Serpentard, Mr Ipolistre et à Gryffondor, Miss Patil… Et pas de discussions. Le but est de stupéfixer le maximum de lutins de Cornouaille possible. Chaque professeur va compter pour chaque élève. C'est parti !

Il claqua des doigts et une trappe au sol s'ouvrit, libérant une cinquantaine de lutins de Cornouaille. Maugrey fit apparaître une protection magique pour ne pas qu'ils s'échappent.

Les Gryffondor avaient beau encourager Parvati, elle était assez lente, et se préoccupait de se défendre avant tout. Pendant ce temps, Murtagh Ipolistre de Serpentard avait déjà stupéfixé une dizaine de lutins et allait remporter cette épreuve sans problèmes.

Finalement, trois lutins attrapèrent Parvati par les oreilles et ce fut les autres qui les stupéfixèrent pour elle.

Bien, vingt-trois lutins pour Serpentard, treize lutins pour Serdaigle, douze lutins pour Poufsouffle et deux lutins pour Gryffondor… Miss Parvati, vous feriez mieux d'être plus concentrée en cours au lieu de parler… vous faites perdre de précieuses clefs à votre équipe, voilà une première clef pour l'équipe de Serpentard.

Ils repartirent dans le couloir et passèrent devant le trou par lequel ils étaient entrés, continuant de l'autre côté de ce couloir.

Ils dé bouchèrent sur un balcon et empruntèrent un autre escalier métallique qui les fit descendre dans une zone non éclairée où l'on entendait une rivière.

Maugrey fit allumer des torches et ils découvrirent un torrent tortueux qui passait entre deux falaises serrées.

Une myriade de chauves-souris dérangées par leur apparition fit son apparition au détour d'une falaise et personne ne put empêcher Mrs Bett d'enfourcher son balai.

Elle s'élança derrière elle.

Des chauves-souris ! Venez ici mes cocottes !

Elle décolla à très grande vitesse et ne vit pas un rocher qu'elle heurta de plein fouet, avant de tomber dans la rivière. Harry songea qu'elle devrait penser à mettre ses lunettes à chaque fois qu'elle montait sur son balai.

Elle fut emportée par le torrent et disparut derrière l'angle de la falaise.

On la retrouvera plus loin, dit Maugrey qui avait pleinement confiance en elle.

Sur la grève, il y avait quatre énormes bouées gonflables.

Chaque maison prend sa bouée, vous serez cinq dans chacune d'elle, le but est d'arriver le plus vite possible en bas. Ne croyez pas qu'il n'y a pas de Magie dans cette épreuve, vos bouées se perceront sur les rochers et sur les bords du torrent, vous devrez constamment vous tenir à distance à l'aide de sortilèges de Repoussement ! Cinq personnes par équipe, rapidement !

Harry fut une nouvelle fois désigné rapidement par les autres Gryffondor, il était une valeur sûre dans quasiment toutes les épreuves. Il fut accompagné de Ron, Benjamin, Seamus et Alix.

Ils montèrent dans les bouées qui étaient retenues par une corde en travers du torrent.

C'est parti ! une victoire ne sera pas comptabilisée si vous n'êtes pas cinq dans la bouée ! dit Maugrey en lâchant la corde. Les autres, on va prendre un raccourci pour aller directement à l'arrivée.

Le premier tournant fut une hécatombe, le torrent se resserrait et chaque équipe avait forcé le passage, ce qui faisait que la bouée des Serdaigle était passée par-dessus celle des Serpentard, et que celle des Gryffondor venait de se renverser.

Harry resta accroché et vit que ses coéquipiers étaient derrière.

_Repulso_ ! dit-il en pointa sa baguette vers un rocher à peu près devant lui.

La bouée recula de deux mètres et les quatre autres s'y accrochèrent.

Un élève de Serdaigle était tombé de sa bouée et nageait derrière eux pour essayer de rattraper ses camarades.

La bouée des Poufsouffle avait largement pris la tête alors que celle de Gryffondor était dernière, mais l'essentiel était qu'ils étaient tous les cinq fermement accrochés à leur bouée.

On s'approche du rocher, dit Harry qui était devant… vas-y Ron !

_Repulso_ !

La bouée fit un bond sur le côté et faillit s'écraser contre l'autre paroi, et Alix eut le réflexe de repousser la bouée.

Il va falloir accélérer, s'écria Ben, on ne va pas se laisser distancer.

Attention ! _Repulso_ ! lança Alix.

La bouée fit un bond en avant et heurta celle des Serpentard qui faillirent se renverser.

Il va falloir les doubler mais c'est serré ! dit Harry qui ne voyait pas d'endroit plus large dans la rivière.

On va passer par-dessus, dit Alix. A trois, vous envoyez le sortilège droit dans l'eau, et moi je pousse vers l'avant, c'est OK ?

OK ! dirent les autres.

Cramponnez-vous bien, 1…, 2…, 3 !

La bouée s'envola de trois mètres au-dessus de la rivière et les Serpentard les regardèrent ébahis.

La bouée retomba juste devant leurs concurrents et l'arrière tapa sur leur avant et décolla pour retourner la bouée. Heureusement, tous les cinq étaient restés accrochés à la bouée et se hissèrent dessus. Ils passèrent à cinq centimètres d'un gros rocher et Harry se demandait comment la bouée faisait pour ne pas se crever.

Ils furent heurtés par l'arrière pas les Serpentard et Trevor Carter fut éjecté de la bouée. Il retomba assis à côté d'Harry qui faillit tomber.

Hello ! dit Trevor.

Au revoir ! répondit Ron qui le fit tomber de la bouée.

Tous se retournèrent et virent deux jambes qui sortaient de l'eau.

Génial Ron ! lui dit Alix.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin et doublèrent la bouée des Poufsouffle qui perdait de la vitesse, à moitié dégonflée.

C'est alors qu'ils croisèrent Mrs Bett qui nageait dans la rivière à contre-courant, en maillot de bain.

Ahaha ! s'écria-t-elle en les voyant passer.

Elle est complètement givrée ! murmura Alix.

On l'avait remarqué ! répondit Ben, chaque jour c'est de pire en pire, je me demande ce qu'elle va nous faire à la fin de l'année !

Attention !

Un éclair rouge fonça sur eux, venant d'un trou dans la paroi.

_Protego_ ! contra Ron.

Le sortilège fut repoussé.

VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! aboya Ron dans une parfaite imitation qui fit rire ses camarades.

Leur bouée continua son chemin dans la rivière, derrière eux, les Poufsouffle avaient réussi à réparer leur bouée mais ils ne l'avaient pas totalement regonflée ce qui faisait qu'ils perdaient un peu de temps. Quant aux Serpentard, ils étaient à une bonne distance derrière eux.

Cependant, ils avaient de faibles chances de remporter la course si celle-ci s'arrêtait bientôt, ils ne pouvaient pas en effet apercevoir la bouée des Serdaigle.Ils esquivèrent plusieurs fois des sortilèges qui provenaient de trous dans les parois, et où leurs professeurs se cachaient.

Hihihi !

Ce cri de Mrs Bett résonna dans toute la caverne et se propagea facilement entre les deux falaises serrées. Elle avait dû sûrement rencontrer d'autres chauves-souris.

Au détour d'un tournant brusque et d'une petite cascade, ils retrouvèrent la bouée des Serdaigle.

On va les griller ! s'exclama Ron. Préparez-vous à doubler !

Ils n'étaient en effet qu'à cinquante centimètres derrière les Serdaigle et il était temps de tenter quelque chose, car l'arrivée se profilait au bout de la longue ligne droite.

Ils tentèrent la même manœuvre que lorsqu'ils avaient doublé les Serpentard. Leur bouée s'envola bien trop haut par rapport à la première fois. Ils firent trois tour sur eux-mêmes en l'air avant de retomber juste derrière la bouée des Serdaigle.

Leur bouée plongea sous l'eau et ils ressortirent juste derrière la ligne d'arrivée matérialisée par une corde rouge.

Ils avaient perdu mais avaient déclenché les applaudissements de tous les autres élèves pour leur manœuvre risquée.

L'épreuve est remportée par Serdaigle ! Voilà votre première clef, je rappelle que les Gryffondor en possèdent trois, les Serdaigle une et les Serpentard une.

Lorsque les deux dernières bouées arrivèrent, ils remontèrent un escalier taillé dans la roche qui était tellement long que cela leur prit une demi-heure.

Mrs Bett les dépassa d'ailleurs en passant à toute allure à côté d'eux.

Arrivés en haut, Maugrey leur accorda une petite pause de deux minutes, lui-même étant essoufflé.

Cette grotte est immense ! dit Hermione. On se demande comment le château fait pour tenir au-dessus de ça !

La Magie, Miss Granger ! lui répondit Maugrey. Allez, on part pour la sixième épreuve !

Ils étaient revenus sur le chemin du début qui descendait le long du gouffre.

Un autre tunnel partait dans le mur et ils y entrèrent, débouchant sur une autre grande salle, où il y avait quatre tables recouvertes d'ingrédients de potions, quatre petits chaudrons et quatre gros.

Le but de cette épreuve est de tester votre rapidité dans la préparation de potions, le professeur Slughorn a absolument voulu que vous soyez entraînés là-dessus, dans votre vie, vous pourrez avoir à préparer rapidement un antidote pour guérir quelqu'un. Il y a un petit chaudron que vous utiliserez pour préparer la potion suivant le protocole donné sur le bureau. Vous devrez vous organiser car il y a aussi des ingrédients à préparer pour cette potion, tout est expliqué. Lorsqu'un petit chaudron sera rempli de potion prête, vous le verserez dans le gros. Cette potion est rapide à préparer, et au bout d'une heure, ceux qui ont le chaudron le plus rempli gagnent. Je désigne les participants, trois par équipe.

A Gryffondor, ils n'avaient pas été vraiment gâtés par les désignations de Maugrey. Neville avait été choisi alors qu'il avait toujours détesté les potions, même s'il fallait avouer qu'il était devenu beaucoup plus fort depuis que ce n'était plus Rogue leur professeur. La situation était à peu près identique pour Seamus et enfin Egogonde n'avait pas du tout l'esprit d'équipe et il allait être difficile pour eux de s'organiser.

Pendant l'épreuve, Harry et Ron avaient dû retenir Hermione qui bouillonnait lorsqu'elle voyait leur façon de s'organiser. Egogonde mettait les ingrédients dans la potion et tentait quelques sortilèges pour accélérer sa maturation. Pendant ce temps, Seamus ne faisait rien et Neville épluchait des sortes de gros fruits rouges.

Cependant, ils n'avaient pas vraiment à s'inquiéter car les Serpentard venaient de faire exploser leur chaudron, et que les Serdaigle venaient de verser la moitié du leur à côté du gros chaudron.

L'épreuve n'était pas aussi épuisante que prévu pour ceux qui ne participaient pas, tous les autres s'étaient mis à discuter joyeusement et les professeurs faisaient de même. Hagrid en profita pour venir dire bonjour à Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Mais la fin de l'épreuve arriva, et ils avaient l'espoir de remporter une nouvelle clef.

Les professeurs vérifièrent que les potions étaient bien réussies et les pesèrent sur une balance.

Le chaudron des Serdaigle était bien plus lourd que celui des Serpentard qui était presque vide.

On remplaça donc le chaudron des Serpentard par celui des Gryffondor, la balance descendit du bon côté, il y avait plus de potion dans celui de Gryffondor.

Maugrey retira le chaudron des Serdaigle et y plaça celui des Poufsouffle. La balance oscilla un moment autour avant de s'arrêter, penchant du côté du chaudron des Gryffondor.

Il y eut des explosions de joie du côté des Gryffondor et ils félicitèrent les trois participants.

Une nouvelle clef pour les Gryffondor, c'est la quatrième !

Cette caverne était immense et Maugrey entra dans un autre passage secret où un gros tuyau laissait couler de l'eau à flots.

Septième épreuve, quatre cellules qui contiennent chacun dix Détraqueurs. Au fond, un trou à sens unique, c'est-à-dire que vous pourrez pousser les Détraqueurs dedans mais qu'ils ne pourront plus revenir. Le but est de les mettre tous dedans le plus rapidement possible en utilisant le Patronus, je le précise bien, c'est d'accord Potter.

Harry acquiesça.

Bien, dix Détraqueurs, ça fait beaucoup pour une personne, donc on va dire trois personnes par équipe. Je vous laisse choisir pour cette fois.

Personne n'avait vraiment envie d'affronter ces Détraqueurs à part Harry qui leur faisait plutôt peur à eux. Il fut donc naturellement candidat, sans avoir à le dire. Alix se décida à tenter l'épreuve, et Hermione également.

Allez, c'est parti, placez-vous chaque groupe devant l'une des cellules… C'est parti !

Les grilles qui enfermaient les Détraqueurs se retirèrent et l'épreuve commença.

_Spero patronum_ ! dit Harry qui n'avait plus fait ce sortilège depuis longtemps.

Un grand cerf argenté apparut, toujours aussi imposant et majestueux.

Pendant ce temps, une loutre et un Patronus non corporel avaient foncé sur les Détraqueurs qui s'approchaient.

Le Patronus d'Harry heurta avec force le premier Détraqueur qui fut projeté en arrière contre le mur, faisant reculer les autres avec lui. Un ou deux passèrent à travers le trou.

Leurs forts Patronus faisaient un excellent travail, à côté d'eux, les Poufsouffle avaient bien du mal à repousser les Détraqueurs qui prenaient même le dessus.

Le cerf repoussait un à un tous les Détraqueurs si bien que la loutre et le troisième Patronus n'avaient presque rien à faire.

Il ne restait plus que deux Détraqueurs à faire passer par le trou et ils ne résistèrent pas longtemps.

Ouais ! s'exclamèrent les Gryffondor lorsque le dernier passa de l'autre côté.

Bravo, l'épreuve est remportée par les Gryffondor, voilà votre cinquième clef.

Ils repartirent tous en courant, suivant Maugrey et s'arrêtèrent sur un pont en pierres qui enjambait la rivière dans laquelle ils avaient fait la course de bouées.

Vous voyez le mur en face, il y a dix cibles pour chaque équipe. Vous devez les viser avec un sortilège que je vais vous apprendre. Si vous visez sur la cible d'une autre équipe, vous l'avantagez. Les cibles jaunes sont pour Poufsouffle, les cibles rouges pour Gryffondor, les cibles vertes pour Serpentard et les cibles bleues pour Serdaigle. Le sortilège est très simple, vous n'avez qu'à dire _kilagoulou_. Je sais bien que l'on ne s'est pas entraînés à envoyer des sortilèges aussi loin, mais vous verrez que c'est possible si vous vous concentrez bien. Lorsque vous lancez un sortilège, vous vous apercevrez que si vous êtes parfaitement concentré, vous pouvez le diriger et même lui faire faire un demi-tour si votre détermination est très grande. Donc cet exercice n'est pas difficile, il faut être rapide. J'en choisis un par maison…

Coilìn fut sélectionné pour représenter les Gryffondor et ses camarades l'encouragèrent chaleureusement.

Il aurait fort à faire face à Ernie McMillan de Poufsouffle qui était un sérieux concurrent.

Les quatre participants s'approchèrent du pont et les élèves qui n'étaient pas sélectionnés se reculèrent pour leur laisser la place.

L'épreuve commença et les premiers essais n'étaient pas très réussis. Deux cibles furent touchées par erreur, toutes les deux de Serpentard.

Coilìn avait toute les peines du monde à se concentrer, il était difficile pour lui de représenter à lui tout seul sa Maison et la pression était trop lourde pour lui, les encouragements de sa camarade ne faisant rien pour l'aider, bien au contraire.

Il avait pour le moment envoyé trois sortilèges et n'avait jamais touché la cible des Gryffondor, alors qu'Ernie visait maintenant à chaque fois la cible qu'il voulait, la faisant changer de direction comme il le voulait.

Les Poufsouffle remportèrent donc sans surprise cette épreuve et obtinrent leur première clef.

Le chemin pour aller vers l'épreuve suivante avait été très long, et ils avaient dû repousser une véritable armée de lutins de Cornouaille qui étaient soudain apparus par un trou dans la paroi de la grotte.

Ils étaient arrivés dans une caverne circulaire qui contenait quatre puits.

C'est une épreuve de patience, que nous vous proposons, la salle en bas est remplie de Niffleurs, et chaque équipe possède une corde sur laquelle est accroché un anneau en métal doré. Vous devrez réussir à tenir le plus longtemps possible sans lâcher cette corde et sans l'accrocher nulle part… je vous préviens que les Niffleurs vont tirer très fort pour enlever cet anneau ! Vous serez trois par équipe, vous pourrez bien sûr essayer de repousser les Niffleurs pour vous soulager. L'équipe qui lâche la corde en dernier a gagné, trois personnes par équipe.

Les Gryffondor choisirent Ben, Scot et Ron qui étaient à peu près les plus forts et seraient capables de tenir longtemps.

L'épreuve commença et ils descendirent la corde dans le puits, la tenant fermement pour le moment où les Niffleurs l'attraperaient.

Ils avaient bien fait, Ron faillit passer par-dessus le bord du puits. Trois Niffleurs s'étaient mis à tirer l'anneau pour essayer de l'attraper.

Ron qui était le premier à tirer la corde envoya un sortilège à l'aveuglette dans le puits et apparemment il toucha les Niffleurs puisqu'ils arrêtèrent de tirer immédiatement, ce qui fait que tous les trois tombèrent en arrière brusquement.

Mais soudain, les Niffleurs tirèrent encore brusquement et Ron faillit de nouveau partir dans le puits.

Il vaut mieux ne rien faire, c'est très bien comme ça… je pousse le rebord avec mes pieds ! dit Ron.

Oui !

Les quatre équipes résistèrent longtemps, pendant une bonne demi-heure sans être trop inquiétés, mais la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.

Soudain, l'équipe des Poufsouffle dut lâcher la corde à cause d'un coup brusque des Niffleurs.

Les autres équipes ne furent pas pour autant plus tranquilles et les Niffleurs tiraient de plus en plus sur l'anneau, si bien que Ron dut leur envoyer encore une fois un sortilège.

Bien, ça fait une heure, on va compliquer un peu les choses, deux d'entre vous vont se retirer pour chaque équipe. Vous avez quinze secondes pour vous mettre d'accord avant mon top.

Ils se consultèrent et Harry vit que Ron se prépara à ce que ses camarades lâchent.

Top !

En effet, Ben et Scot le lâchèrent et Ron eut énormément de difficultés à tenir. Il envoya encore une fois à l'aveuglette des sortilèges dans le puits pour se soulager un peu.

Mais un autre coup brusque dut le forcer à lâcher. Il ne restait plus que Frédérick Bashanski de Serdaigle et Patrick Blake de Serpentard, un élève très costaud qui allait vraisemblablement remporter cette épreuve.

Et en effet, Bashanski ne tarda pas à lâcher prise, les Serpentard remportant cette épreuve.

Bien, une clef pour Serpentard, c'est la deuxième, mais maintenant, pause repas, les elfes vont nous apporter quelque chose.

Ils remontèrent à l'endroit où avait commencé leur examen, devant le lieu de la première épreuve. Maugrey regarda sa montre et quelques secondes plus tard, une vingtaine d'elfes apparurent, emmenant avec eux de gros sacs en papier cartonné qui contenaient des énormes sandwiches au poulet qu'ils dévorèrent.

Si celui qui terminait le plus rapidement son sandwich recevait une clef, Ron l'aurait obtenue sans problèmes. Il demanda même à l'un des elfes s'il n'y en avait pas encore un. Celui-ci transplana et revint avec un deuxième quelques secondes plus tard, que Ron attaqua avec autant d'appétit.

Il est grand temps de repartir pour la prochaine épreuve ! annonça Maugrey après un quart de pause seulement.

Il y eut des protestations de la part des élèves mais Maugrey commençait déjà à partir et ils durent le suivre, Ron étant en train de terminer son deuxième sandwich.

Maugrey s'arrêta devant une grotte et attendit que tout le monde arrive.

Il s'agit d'une longue course d'obstacles. Je ne vous dis rien de plus et je vous laisse choisir trois personnes par maison.

Harry n'eut rien à dire et les autres insistèrent pour qu'ils participent. Alix voulut se joindre à eux et Neville également ce qui compléta la liste des participants.

Très bien, j'ai trois personnes par maison. Les autres, pendant ce temps, je vais vous donner un sujet théorique de sortilèges, l'équipe qui obtiendra la meilleure moyenne obtiendra une clef. Vous avez intérêt à faire très vite, il y a cent questions et vous avez une heure à peine. Les autres, vous pouvez partir, l'entrée est par ici ! Prenez à droite lorsque le chemin se sépare ! VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

Harry, Neville et Alix partirent en courant et passèrent devant les autres, pour ne pas risquer d'être gênés par ceux qui seraient devant et ne pas perdre de temps. Ils prirent à droite à l'embranchement et débouchèrent dans une grotte remplie de toiles d'araignées. Ils se faufilèrent parmi elle et Harry se félicita que Ron n'ait pas demandé à participer. Sur leur chemin, ils trouvèrent quatre tunnels et au-dessus de chacun d'eux, il y avait un blason représentant l'une des maisons de Poudlard. Ils entrèrent dans celui de Gryffondor.

Il y avait toujours des toiles d'araignées sur les murs mais pour l'instant pas d'araignées. Cela ne tarda pas. Trois grosses araignées apparurent face à eux sur le chemin, faisant bien un mètre de diamètres. Alix poussa un cri aigu en les voyant.

Oh quelle horreur, je n'ai jamais vu des choses pareilles !

La forêt en est remplie ! ajouta Harry. Un jour, un bon millier a essayé d'attaquer Ron et moi, heureusement, on s'en est sortis. _Serpenflamentis_ !

Lorsqu'Harry arrêta son sortilège, les trois araignées n'étaient plus que de la poussière grillée.

Waoh, tu y es allé fort ! s'exclama Alix.

Encore trois fois, ils rencontrèrent des araignées dans ce tunnel, et elles ne firent pas long feu.

Les quatre tunnels se réunissaient et ils entrèrent dans une salle envahie de Filets du Diable. Derrière eux, ils entendirent des cris signifiant que leurs camarades des autres Maisons rencontraient quelques difficultés.

_Rossiweak_ ! dit Harry en pointant sa baguette par terre.

Les Filets du Diable s'écartèrent pour leur laisser le chemin libre et envahirent à nouveau le sol derrière eux lorsqu'ils furent passés.

Il y avait à nouveau quatre tunnels et ils empruntèrent le leur. Il y avait un gros Rosier Gourmand qui envoya brusquement l'une de ses branches vers eux.

_Agarminis_ ! dit Harry par réflexe.

La plante se heurta au bouclier puis se rétracta.

_Vibrato_ ! s'exclamèrent Alix et Neville.

Le Rosier Gourmand fut pris de terribles vibrations et s'enroula en une grosse boulette qu'ils enjambèrent. Le tunnel s'élargissait et ils entrèrent dans une salle un peu plus grande. Une créature était couchée, au pelage noir brillant, on aurait dit un félin.

Oh non, c'est un Goléan ! s'exclama Harry.

Le Goléan se réveilla et s'avança vers eux, prêt à attaquer.

_Rossiweak _! s'exclama Harry en visant la corne sur sa tête.

Le Goléan continua son saut vers eux mais fini par tomber, trop affaibli par le sortilège d'Harry.

Super, Harry ! on continue ! dit Alix qui aimait bien motiver ses troupes.

La salle se rétrécissait et ils entrèrent dans un autre tunnel qui s'arrêtait brusquement.

En-dessous d'eux, il y avait un grand bassin dans lequel plusieurs tuyaux déversaient une eau pas très claire.

On va devoir sauter, dit Harry en regardant la sorte de plage qu'il y avait en face d'eux, d'où partait un escalier métallique.

Allons-y ! s'exclama Alix qui sauta la première.

Harry était surpris par cette fille qui avait été extraordinairement discrète le jour de la rentrée. Elle était maintenant parfaitement intégrée et était la première à prendre des risques, tout en étant prudente et courageuse. De plus, elle mettait toujours la bonne humeur dans leur groupe.

Harry et Neville la suivirent, alors qu'elle nageait déjà vers l'autre bout du bassin.

Ils attinrent rapidement la rive et Harry fut très surpris qu'il n'y ait rien eu de dangereux dans ce bassin.

Mais à peine ils posèrent les pieds sur la terre ferme, un gros poulet avec des écailles vertes sur la tête se présenta face à eux.

C'est quoi ? demanda Alix…

Oh non ! dit Harry. Un Cocatris !

Oups, dit Neville.

N'ayez pas peur ! _Rossiweak_ !

Le maléfice du Rayon Rose toucha le Cocatris en pleine poitrine, au moment où il s'apprêta à leur sauter dessus. Harry maintint son maléfice suffisamment longtemps pour que celui-ci s'effondre, épuisé.

Faites attention, c'est super dangereux ! Je pense que Maugrey n'aurait pas dû mettre des créatures comme ça, c'est trop dangereux ! Les autres ne savent pas comment les repousser !

Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, dit la voix de Tonks. Nous sommes là au cas où les choses tournent mal, continuez votre chemin et ne perdez pas votre avance !

OK !

Ils empruntèrent l'escalier et marchèrent le long d'un balcon. Ils durent ensuite traverser une poutre en bois qui traversait le bassin pour rejoindre un petit balcon de l'autre côté.

Harry passa en premier et arriva sans problèmes de l'autre côté, il attendit qu'Alix et Neville arrivent.

Neville avait du mal et faillit perdre l'équilibre.

Ne regarde pas en bas ! lui cria Harry.

Il y eut un gros plouf et les Serpentard arrivèrent dans le bassin.

Neville fut déconcentré et tomba de la poutre.

Et mince ! Neville, ne fais rien ! _Arachnus filili_ !

Une toile d'araignée partir de la baguette d'Harry et s'enroula autour de Neville. Harry se mit ensuite à tirer le fil pour essayer de le faire monter. Alix l'aida et ils réussirent, Neville s'aidant à l'aide de sortilèges de Repoussement qu'il envoyait au dans l'eau.

Au moment où Neville était remonté, les Serpentard arrivaient sur la plage, où le Cocatris s'était ranimé, et les Serdaigle plongeaient de la sortie du tunnel.

Ils entrèrent par une petite porte en bois qui donnaient dans un endroit complètement plongé dans l'obscurité.


	72. Attaque dans l'abyme

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 72 : ATTAQUE DANS L'ABYME**

Ils allumèrent leur baguette et à ce moment-là reçurent trois éclairs de Stupéfixion.

Alix et Neville l'esquivèrent mais Harry avait été occupé à regarder derrière lui et l'avait reçu en pleine poitrine.

Ses deux coéquipiers le ranimèrent et Harry résolut d'être plus attentif.

Ils s'avancèrent dans la sombre pièce. On entendait des sortes de grognements un peu plus loin devant eux et ils se méfièrent, essayant de voir quelle créature ils devraient affronter.

Finalement, un grand trou leur barra le chemin, rempli de Crabes de Feu. Trois poutres parallèles permettaient de passer par-dessus pour rejoindre l'autre côté et pouvoir continuer le parcours.

Il ne va pas falloir tomber, cette fois, dit Harry. Passons tous les trois ensemble et tenons-nous pour ne pas tomber.

On ne peut pas, ils vont nous attaquaaah !

Alix se poussa pour éviter une boule de feu.

Ok, on y va un par un, dit Harry, les deux qui ne passent pas protègent les autres. J'y vais.

Harry courut sur la poutre pour passer le plus vite possible de l'autre côté, sans regarder en bas.

Neville et Alix étaient prêts et envoyaient des jets d'eau vers les boules de feu qui fonçaient vers Harry.

Mais il y avait beaucoup trop de Crabes de Feu pour qu'ils puissent s'en occuper à deux et Harry finit par être touché alors qu'il ne lui restait qu'un petit bout de poutre à parcourir.

Une fois arrivé, il utilisa le Serpent d'Eau pour se sauver des flammes.

Essayez la Couverture Liquide, cria Harry, ça sera mieux au cas où on n'arrive pas à tous les esquiver.

OK, répondit Neville.

C'est quoi la Couverture Liquide ? demanda Alix.

Ah, on l'avait vue au début de l'année…

Neville lui apprit rapidement le sortilège et insista bien pour qu'elle le maintienne durant toute sa traversée pour ne pas que son effet s'arrête.

Neville hésitait un peu à se lancer mais il prit une profonde inspiration et regarda droit devant lui pour arriver avec succès du côté d'Harry.

Enfin, Alix passa avec succès cette épreuve.

Dépêchons-nous et ne perdons pas de temps ! dit Harry alors qu'ils entrèrent dans un escalier en colimaçon qui montait.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit couloir étroit qui était envahi de gnomes.

Oh quelle horreur ! s'exclama Alix, je n'en ai jamais vu autant de toute ma vie !

On ne craint rien, dit Harry ! Ces gnomes sont inoffensifs. Un coup de jet d'eau… _waterwhirloo_ !

Un gros tourbillon d'eau enleva tous les gnomes qui dévalèrent dans les escaliers derrière eux, ricanant sournoisement.

Il y avait ensuite un autre escalier en colimaçon qu'ils montèrent en trottinant, arrivant dans un autre long couloir sombre. Ils s'avancèrent en courant, aucun obstacle ne se présentant à eux.

Mais soudain une trappe dans le sol s'ouvrit et tous les trois tombèrent dans un large toboggan très glissant. Tous les trois tombèrent dans un autre grand bassin envahi de Nénuxiques.

Restons proches ! dit Harry en recrachant de l'eau qu'il avait avalée lors de son plongeon sous l'eau. _Froceo_ !

Le Nénuxique le plus proche de lui s'arrêta immédiatement et s'enroula sur lui-même. Neville et Alix firent de même à ceux qui s'approchaient trop. Ils purent se tenir à l'écart du danger et rejoindre une petite échelle recouverte d'algues qui leur permettait de sortir du bassin et de rejoindre un trou dans le mur d'où s'écoulait de l'eau.

Cette plante n'a pas l'air sympathique, dit Alix en montrant une plante difforme avec de grosses épines.

C'est un Marbousier du Mexique ! dit Neville.

Et ben, tu as l'air fort en botanique, Neville !

C'est ma matière préférée…

En attendant, ne nous laissons pas surprendre… _aguamenti_ ! Harry arrosa la plante qui tenta d'envoyer un jus orange toxique.

La technique pour vaincre cette plante était de lui envoyer de l'eau pour boucher ses pores pour l'empêcher de respirer.

La plante perdit lentement sa couleur et ils passèrent à côté sans ne rien risquer.

C'est alors que Lupin apparut face à eux.

Prochaine épreuve, m'affronter ! annonça-t-il avec un sourire.

D'accord, répondit Harry, qui était curieux de voir comment Lupin combattait.

Il avait déjà vu Lupin combattre au Ministère lors de sa cinquième année et lors des attaques de Poudlard, mais à chaque fois, la situation était trop grave pour qu'il ne prenne le temps de l'observer manier la baguette magique.

Je vais avoir du mal contre vous trois en même temps… vous êtes dans les meilleurs, mais bon… _impedimenta _!

_Protego_ ! dirent-ils tous les trois d'une même voix.

_Insphertornis _!

_Sirodgrenadine_ !

Lupin se mit à tourner dans tous les sens, enfermé dans une sorte de bulle de sirop de grenadine.

Lupin se libéra et Harry l'attendit, préférant que le combat dure un peu plus.

_Tarentallegra_ ! dit Lupin.

_Serpentaquis_ ! lança Neville.

Les jambes d'Alix s'étaient mises à danser et elle dut s'accrocher aux épaules de Neville et d'Harry.

_Weaking _! dit Harry alors que Neville libérait Alix.

Un énorme rayon bleu jaillit vers Lupin qui eut toutes les peines du monde à le repousser.

_Neras decrescerem _! dit immédiatement Harry.

_Incopelis_ ! dit Lupin qui avait du mal à esquiver la pluie de sortileges qui arrivait vers lui.

_Visios inversis _! dit Lupin.

Tous les trois furent très déstabilisés par ce maléfice qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. C'étaient comme s'ils étaient la tête en bas alors qu'ils étaient bien par terre. Harry fut d'ailleurs rapidement déséquilibré et s'appuya sur la paroi du tunnel alors que Lupin s'était mis à sourire.

_Trespassem occulo_ ! dit Harry, renversant immédiatement la situation.

Il se libéra du maléfice de Lupin tout comme ses camarades.

Lupin s'était déjà lui aussi libéré.

_Waterwhirloo_ ! dit Neville.

_Coperspaghettis_ ! dit Alix.

Lupin se couvrit de spaghettis pleins de sauce bolognaise et il va sans dire qu'il en fut très surpris.

_Bzulubulu_ !

Lupin se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles.

C'est bon, vous pouvez passer ! Vous êtes sans pitié ! Mais heureusement pour vous que je me suis retenu ! Allez, continuez le chemin !

Le tuyau tournait et ils arrivèrent dans une autre salle remplie de Détraqueurs.

Oho ! _Evil invasium_ ! dit Harry.

Le Détraqueur qui avait la malchance de s'être retrouvé le plus proche d'Harry reçut le maléfice en pleine tête.

Il tomba par terre et se replia sur lui-même en hurlant avant d'exploser violemment.

Les autres Détraqueurs furent projetés contre les murs et Harry, Neville et Alix repartirent dans le tunnel par où ils étaient arrivés, s'écrasant les uns sur les autres en retombant.

Le plafond de la salle s'était fendu et un torrent d'eau se déversa par ce trou, s'évacuant entièrement par le tunnel. Ils entendirent Lupin crier, surpris par la vague. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et quittèrent la salle en passant devant les Détraqueurs assommés. Ils coururent dans le tunnel et faillirent tomber dans un gouffre qui le coupait. Harry regarda en bas. Il y avait une myriade de plantes énormes en-dessous d'eux.

Au milieu des airs, il y avait une écriture en lettres dorées qui indiquait :

Attrapez la corde et lancez-vous !

Harry chercha la corde. C'était une longue corde magique qui pendait loin devant lui, brillant dans la pénombre.

_Accio corde_ ! dit Harry.

La corde vint jusqu'à lui et il l'attrapa.

Il va falloir se lancer ! dit Harry, qui se sentait soudain tout petit lorsqu'il regardait le fond du gouffre.

Mais quand est-ce que l'on va lâcher la corde ?

Quand il y aura quelque chose de pas trop dur en dessous, dit Harry.

Il s'approcha du bord et sans dire un mot de plus, il se lâcha dans le vide.

Yaaaaaaooooooohhhh !

La chute semblait interminable. Il se demandait même s'il était accroché à la corde. Mais lentement, il sentit qu'il était tiré vers le haut, alors qu'il frôlait les plantes au fond du gouffre.

Il passa entre deux grands arbres et lorsqu'il commença à être suffisamment élevé, il songea à lâcher la corde. C'est alors qu'il aperçut un reflet au sol et pensa qu'il y avait de l'eau.

Il lâcha la corde et regretta de l'avoir fait lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était pas de l'eau.

_Arachnus filili_ !

Un long fil de toile d'araignée sortir de sa baguette à laquelle il se cramponna et s'enroula autour d'un rocher du plafond.

Il fut beaucoup ralenti mais la corde se décrocha et il finit par tomber et ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à subir un violent choc.

A sa grande surprise, il heurta quelque chose de mou et rebondit plusieurs fois.

Il était tombé sur une épaisse couche d'un liquide translucide orange.

Il s'écarta et attendit de voir ce qu'allaient faire Neville et Alix.

Il y eut un grand cri et Alix vint à son tour rebondir sur le liquide rebondissant.

Neville n'est pas là ? demanda-t-elle en se relevant.

Non, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver, répondit Harry, inquiet.

Mince… où est-il.

Il a dû lâcher avant, allons le chercher.

NEVIIIIIIILLE ! hurla Alix.

Sa voix résonna dans l'immense grotte.

JE SUIS LAAAAA ! répondit Neville.

Sa voix venait de quelque part dans l'impénétrable forêt qu'il y avait devant eux.

Il va falloir aller le chercher, dit Harry, et on ne sait pas ce qu'il y a là-dedans…

Ils s'approchèrent des premiers arbres. Harry n'en avait jamais vu de tels. On aurait dit des faux palmiers. Leurs feuilles étaient très épaisses et aux formes arrondies bizarres.

Ils se seraient crus dans un monde imaginaire, la grotte était plongée dans la pénombre mais il y avait une sorte de scintillement sous ces arbres.

L'herbe au sol était tout aussi scintillante, et d'un jaune assez inhabituel. Enfin, de grosses fleurs roses très odorantes poussaient par terre.

C'est bizarre, dit Alix, tu crois que ces plantes sont dangereuses ?

Vaut mieux pas s'en approcher… c'est peut-être un piège, en attendant, ne nous attardons pas ici, il faut gagner cette épreuve et sortir de là rapidement.

Ils avancèrent dans cette mystérieuse forêt pour trouver Neville.

Ils le retrouvèrent rapidement car lui aussi les cherchait, en s'aidant de leur voix.

Mais il y eut soudain un grognement derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent brusquement et se trouvèrent face à un énorme Goléan, beaucoup plus imposant que ceux qu'ils avaient étudiés en classe.

Le Goléan grogna et s'apprêta à leur sauter dessus.

Harry avait déjà fermé son esprit mais Neville venait de s'évanouir.

_Weaking_ ! dit Harry sans trembler.

Un gros rayon bleu toucha le Goléan qui s'effondra en quelques secondes.

Harry secoua Neville qui finit par se ranimer.

Allez, partons ! pressa-t-il.

Ils rejoignirent l'endroit où Neville aurait dû atterrir et cherchèrent une éventuelle sortie.

Le long de la haute paroi rocheuse, une cascade s'écoulait, et des lutins de Cornouaille volaient au loin.

Aaaaaaahh !

Mince, les autres arrivent ! allons-y.

Ils s'approchèrent de la paroi et trouvèrent le tunnel de la sortie. Ils y entrèrent et quittèrent la grotte.

Ce qu'ils trouvèrent était très bizarre, l'endroit ressemblait fortement à une mine, il y avait quatre wagons sur des rails qui se prolongeaient dans le tunnel qui tournait.

Il était évident qu'ils fallaient qu'ils montent dans le premier wagon.

A peine ils s'assirent, des chaînes se refermèrent sur eux et le wagon démarra, ils ne pouvaient que bouger les bras.

Le wagon tremblait énormément et ils ressortirent du tunnel qui tournait toujours autant. Les rails traversèrent la forêt où Neville était tombé avant de prendre un autre tunnel plus court. Le wagon entra dans un trou carré et ils se trouvèrent dans une grande salle qui ressemblait à une église. Il y avait un dragon au milieu qui se retourna et leur envoya une grosse flamme.

_Waterwhirloo_ ! cria Harry.

Le jet d'eau toucha la flamme et l'arrêta alors qu'ils passaient entre les jambes du dragon.

Quelques fractions de secondes plus tard, ils étaient sortis de cette salle et entraient dans une autre.

Les chaînes les libérèrent et le wagon s'arrêta brutalement. Ils furent éjectés et volèrent à travers les airs, retombant dans une énorme toile d'araignée. Plusieurs grosses araignées s'approchèrent d'eux.

Je ne peux pas bouger mon bras ! dit Harry.

Il se concentra et fixa l'araignée qui s'approchait.

_Flamendio_ ! murmura-t-il.

A sa grande surprise – il ne croyait pas trop que ce qu'il tentait allait réussir –, l'araignée s'enflamma et les fils de la toile se coupèrent, faisant craquer toutes la toile d'araignée.

Ils tombèrent à plat ventre sur le sol.

Harry se releva et vit deux autres araignées qui fonçaient vers lui.

_Serpenflamentis_ !

Les deux araignées furent grillées et ils purent partir par la petite porte qui se trouvait sur le côté de la salle.

Ils montèrent un long escalier et se retrouvèrent dans un autre tunnel.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à l'embranchement du début et sortirent vainqueurs de l'épreuve, sous les applaudissements de leurs camarades.

Félicitations à vous trois, une clef pour vous, on va attendre les autres, les Poufsouffle ont semblé rencontrer des difficultés… pourtant l'épreuve était à votre portée, non ?

Harry, Alix et Neville ne répondirent pas, ils avaient trouvé l'épreuve difficile. Et c'était d'ailleurs sûrement la plus difficile qu'ils n'aient jamais vécue car ils avaient dû prendre plus de risques et affronter des créatures plus dangereuses.

Ils purent raconter leur épreuve aux autres Gryffondor qui avaient dû répondre à un questionnaire de sortilèges. Les professeurs Fitzaethelbert, Wynfrid, Jasmin et Jdezi-Horchbur étaient d'ailleurs en train de corriger les copies, installés sur des bureaux qui étaient apparus.

J'ai répondu à toutes les questions, répondit Hermione, j'ai réussi à me limiter et à ne pas dire trop de choses, j'espère que je ne vais pas être pénalisée pour cela.

T'inquiète pas, Hermione, tu vas avoir la note maximale.

Ils attendirent presque une heure avant de voir arriver l'équipe des Poufsouffle.

Nous avons perdu beaucoup de temps, grogna Maugrey, mais avant de passer à la prochaine épreuve, l'épreuve théorique a été corrigée. Le professeur Fitzaethelbert me communique les résultats. L'équipe de Serdaigle est en quatrième position avec une moyenne de quarante-deux sur cent environ, en troisième position, l'équipe de Poufsouffle avec une moyenne de quarante-cinq. En deuxième position, la maison Serpentard avec cinquante-six points de moyenne. Et la maison qui remporte cette épreuve est Gryffondor, avec soixante-deux points et notamment un excellent cent sur cent de Miss Granger, vous obtenez donc une nouvelle clef, mais rien n'est joué, partons sur le lieu de notre prochaine épreuve ! VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

Ils partirent tous en courant le long du chemin qui longeait la falaise.

Maugrey s'arrêta devant quatre portes métalliques voisines.

Quatre salles pour quatre maisons. Dans chaque salle, une créature, je vais choisir trois élèves par maison et vous entrerez au hasard dans une salle… le but est de vaincre la créature le plus rapidement possible… certains auront de la chance mais face aux Mangemorts, il ne faut jamais négliger la chance.

Egogonde, Seamus et Ron furent choisis chez Gryffondor et ils entrèrent dans la salle tout à gauche.

Ils attendirent environ cinq minutes et l'on entendait des grognements féroces venant de la salle où étaient entrés les Serpentard.

Les premiers à ressortir furent les Poufsouffle ce qui leur offrit leur deuxième clef. Harry regarda dans la salle, un gros serpent était étalé par terre dans la salle. Il s'agissait d'après Hermione d'un Boa Hurleur.

Ensuite, les Serpentard sortirent vainqueur d'un jeune dragon, suivis des Serdaigle qui avaient affronté un Goléan et enfin des Gryffondor qui mirent un quart d'heure à se débarrasser d'une très grosse araignée.

Ron en était ressorti le visage pâle, terrifié et l'on pouvait comprendre qu'ils n'aient pas réussi à terrasser rapidement cette araignée.

Je récapitule, annonça Maugrey, sept clefs pour Gryffondor, deux clefs pour Poufsouffle et Serpentard et une clef pour Serdaigle. Nous allons maintenant faire une pause dans la recherche des clefs que nous reprendront demain. Nous allons maintenant rejoindre le lieu de notre nuit.

Harry regarda sa montre, il n'était que seize heures, ils ne pouvaient pas se coucher maintenant.

Ils descendirent un autre long escalier qui les mena à la rivière souterraine dans laquelle ils avaient fait la course en bouées.

Ils la longèrent pendant quelques temps. Elle se jetait dans un gouffre encore plus profond et Harry se demandait à quelle profondeur ils étaient descendus en-dessous du château.

La rivière se transformait en un grand lac qui se vidait dans un autre trou à l'autre bout de cette grotte. De chaque côté du lac, il y avait des forêts sombres et qui n'avaient rien à voir avec la forêt aux plantes qui paraissaient si artificielles et qui aurait pu avoir l'air accueillante.

Cette forêt-là ressemblait fortement à la Forêt Interdite, elle était très dense et sombre, et ils avaient l'impression d'être observés.

A partir de maintenant, sortez tous vos baguettes magiques, nous arrivons dans une zone de danger permanent, soyez vigilants… VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! Jeunes gens, dans cette grotte vivent des créatures que vous ne connaissez pas et que nous-mêmes les professeurs ne connaissons pas. Cette grotte existe depuis des siècles, avant même la fondation de l'école ! Différentes créatures de l'époque y ont été enfermées et ont vécu ici en sécurité. Certaines d'entre elles sont considérées comme disparues, mais la vie en profondeur leur a donné progressivement de nouveaux pouvoirs inconnus. Nous allons donc tous rester en groupe ici et nous y passerons la nuit.

Maugrey écarta des branchages devant lui et entra dans la forêt en premier. Il s'arrêta et observa devant lui.

Yahahaha !

Mrs Bett fit son apparition dans les airs au-dessus d'eux et Harry ne se souvenait plus où ils l'avaient perdue.

Elle vint se poser à côté de Maugrey et mit son balai sur l'épaule pour continuer la marche.

Ils avancèrent sans ne rien trouver mais Harry sentait la présence de créatures toutes proches qui les observaient.

Soudain, Maugrey s'arrêta, Harry essaya de voir ce qu'il y avait.

Une sorte de gros lézard passa dans les plantes et plongea dans un trou d'eau proche.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lupin.

Aucune idée, grogna Maugrey.

Soyons vigilants…

VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! coupa Maurgey par réflexe.

Restez vraiment en groupe, rappela Lupin, et tenez vos baguettes devant vous.

Les professeurs encadraient le groupe de tous les côtés et étaient prêts à contrer l'attaque d'une créature.

Maugrey n'avait toujours pas avancé car la créature était ressortie du trou et les regardait, cachée derrière un buisson. On ne voyait que ses deux yeux qui reflétaient les lumières de leurs baguettes.

On ne va pas rester sans rien faire, dit Maugrey, attrapons cette chose ! _Impedimenta_ !

Le sortilège partit dans les buissons et il y eut un grognement terrifiant.

La créature sortit du buisson et se plaça face à eux. C'était une sorte de grosse salamandre qui avait des cornes sur la tête. Elle grogna encore une fois et sauta sur Maugrey en baissant la tête pour mettre sa corne en avant.

_Zigzek'arhnius_ !

Le maléfice Electrisant toucha la salamandre qui tomba mais qui n'était pas vaincue pour autant. Elle se releva immédiatement et fonça sur Maugrey.

_Stupéfix_ ! s'exclamèrent Lupin et Tonks en même temps.

_Atomis_ ! s'écria Mrs Bett.

Un éclair jaune fluo sortit de sa baguette et envoya tout le monde dans les airs, créant un énorme cratère dans le sol et une explosion très forte.

La salamandre retomba par terre, inanimée. Etant donnée la puissance du sortilège, peu de créatures auraient pu y résister.

Harry regarda dans un buisson, deux yeux venaient d'attirer son attention. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux autres yeux étaient apparus juste à côté des deux autres.

Harry n'était pas le seul à les avoir remarqués, et d'ailleurs, il y en avait maintenant partout dans tous les autres buissons.

Préparez-vous tous au maléfice Electrisant ! grogna Maugrey, concentrez-vous !

Une première salamandre s'avança lentement des buissons, suivie d'une autre.

Ahaha ! _Desballum_ !

Mrs Bett agita sa baguette dans tous les sens et l'une des salamandres suivit son mouvement, renversant celle qui était à côté.

Ce fut ce qui déclencha l'attaque des autres salamandres. Elles foncèrent sur les premières personnes qu'elles trouvaient, tête baissée.

Harry sortit du groupe qui s'était resserré et se prépara au sortilège de la Vague de Haas. Il se concentra pour faire un sortilège faible et ne pas affecter tous ses camarades.

_Enmageznem_ !

La vague blanche partit de sa baguette, moins forte que d'habitude, beaucoup moins forte. Harry essaya de l'élargir le plus possible. Cinq salamandres étaient tombées et il semblaient qu'elles n'étaient pas prêtes de se relever.

_Zigzek'arhnius_ !

Lavande venait de tenter le maléfice Electrisant à côté de lui mais ne l'avait pas suffisamment repoussé et elle s'était touchée elle-même.

Des éclairs verts partaient dans tous les sens, tous les élèves suivaient les consignes de Maugrey mais c'était un véritable fiasco, les salamandres tombaient et se relevaient immédiatement.

_Weaking_ ! s'exclama Lupin en pointant une salamandre.

Elle tomba par terre à la seconde.

La scène était terrifiante, il y en avait au moins une cinquantaine et les sortilèges ne les repoussaient pas vraiment, elles se rapprochaient à chaque fois.

_Waterwhirloo_ ! dit Ron, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

La salamandre passa à travers le tourbillon et lui rentra dans le ventre. Ron tomba par terre inanimé.

Un autre fonçait sur Alix et trois élèves venaient de tomber à côté d'Harry.

_Weaking _!

La salamandre qui chargeait Alix tomba.

_Enmageznem_ ! dit Harry.

Il avait encore une fois restreint le sortilège et seulement trois salamandres avaient été touchées.

_Impero_ ! dit Maugrey.

Tous étaient surpris mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre une seconde de déconcentration. Il restait une vingtaine de salamandres qui finissaient par se calmer.

L'une d'elle était devenue folle et fonçait sur les autres qui s'effondraient. C'était celle qui était soumise à l'Imperium de Maugrey.

_Weaking _! dit une nouvelle fois Harry.

Une autre salamandre tomba et celles qui restaient finirent par partir, vaincues.

Tous se précipitèrent alors vers les élèves blessés. A peine ils avaient été touchés par la corne des salamandres, ils étaient tombés, foudroyés. Heureusement, ils respiraient toujours.

Ils sont dans le coma ! dit Lupin, conduisons-les à l'infirmerie, on ne peut pas savoir si leur état ne va pas s'aggraver. Emmenons avec nous une des ces salamandres, peut-être que cela aidera Mme Pomfresh à trouver un antidote, on dirait quand même qu'ils sont empoisonnés.

Oui, quittons cet endroit rapidement ! dit Tonks, il ne faut plus faire prendre de tels risques aux élèves !

Ils mirent un temps interminable à rejoindre l'infirmerie. Ils étaient descendus très profondément et si Mrs Bett n'avait pas eu son balai pour prévenir Mme Pomfresh rapidement, les choses auraient pu mal tourner.

Plus d'une heure après cette attaque, ils avaient enfin pu sortir des cachots. Harry s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Ron qui s'était mis à vomir.

Mme Pomfresh les avait attendus à la sortie des cachots et était maintenant en train de se disputer avec Maugrey.

Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de les emmener là-bas ? demandait-elle.

Parce qu'ils doivent connaître le danger, ils en auront besoin dans leur vie !

Maugrey Fol Œil était à l'opposé du professeur Ombrage. Lors de ses cours, ils étaient mis dans des situations extrêmement dangereuses et Harry s'étonnait qu'il n'y ait pas encore eu pour l'instant de blessé grave. C'était malheureusement le cas aujourd'hui, et son meilleur ami faisait partie des victimes.

Tous montèrent à l'infirmerie, attirant la curiosité des autres élèves de Poudlard qui sortaient des cours à cette heure-là.

Je ne veux personne à l'infirmerie ! dit Mme Pomfresh qui était agacée par le mouvement que cet accident suscitait.

Les huit élèves blessés furent installés dans les lits de l'infirmerie, et Lupin y entra avec la salamandre. Quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur Fitz et le professeur Dillantis arrivèrent.

Professeur Tanghudaï, demanda le professeur Fitz, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît prévenir le professeur Slughorn au cas où les guérisseurs auraient besoin d'autres ingrédients ? Le professeur Strout vient d'alerter l'Hhôpital Ste-Mangouste, nous ne prendrons aucun risque.

Harry et Hermione remontèrent à la salle commune de Gryffondor, ils devaient prévenir Ginny à propos de ce qui était arrivé à son frère, ils la trouvèrent en train de parler avec les Gryffondor de son année.

Harry, Hermione, que faites-vous là ?

Elle embrassa Harry avant qu'ils ne puissent lui répondre.

Ginny, Ron a été blessé par une salamandre, il est dans le coma, lui dit Harry, dépité.

Je veux le voir !

Attend Ginny, Mme Pomfresh le soigne, il ne faut pas la déranger, je suis sûr qu'il va être guéri bientôt…

Mais que s'est-il passé ?

Harry lui raconta l'attaque des salamandres.

D'ailleurs, demanda-t-il, c'était quoi ces créatures ?

Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione, des sortes de salamandres géantes… apparemment, leur corne est empoisonnée… mais Mme Pomfresh va préparer l'antidote, ajouta Hermione.

Ginny était difficilement convaincue, et tous avaient du mal à parler, ils se décidèrent finalement à aller attendre devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

Harry pensait à tout ce que Mrs Weasley pourrait s'imaginer si elle apprenait ce qui était arrivé à Ron, mais il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par la porte de l'infirmerie qui s'ouvrit.

C'était le professeur Lupin.

Ah Remus ! s'exclama Hermione qui se rongeait les ongles depuis tout à l'heure.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, Ron va bien, Mme Pomfresh lui a donne une potion pour qu'il dorme encore un peu, le poison est très violent mais il n'est pas mortel, il l'a juste beaucoup affaibli et a besoin de repos, Mme Pomfresh a trouvé quelque chose qui annule les effets du poison et elle lui a administré, mais il faut attendre que l'antidote fasse son effet.

On ne peut pas le voir ?

Non, désolé, Mme Pomfresh est assez énervée et a beaucoup de travail, mais demain matin lorsqu'il se réveillera, vous pourrez le voir.

Est-ce que Molly est prévenue ? demanda Harry.

Non, pas encore, j'avais pensé ne rien lui dire au début pour ne pas trop l'inquiéter car Ron serait rapidement sur pieds mais je préfère qu'elle ne l'apprenne pas dans les journaux donc j'y vais immédiatement.

Est-ce que les autres vont bien ? demanda Hermione.

Ils sont exactement dans la même situation que Ron, tous dorment actuellement et se réveilleront plus ou moins tard demain matin.

Et l'épreuve ? demanda Harry.

Elle reprendra demain matin, répondit Lupin, on annule la nuit là-bas pour aujourd'hui, mais il faudra le refaire un jour. Le professeur Fitz donnera toutes les informations importantes ce soir. Bonne soirée et reposez-vous ce soir, tout va bien se passer.

Les plus folles rumeurs commençaient à se propager et le discours du professeur Fitz lors du repas du soir fut très utile pour rétablir la vérité.

Harry se demandait comment certains en étaient arrivés à penser qu'ils avaient été attaqués par le même Basilic qu'Harry avait tué lors de sa deuxième année.

S'il vous plaît…

Tous les élèves se turent et se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs où le professeur Fitz venait de se lever.

Un accident s'est déroulé lors de l'épreuve des septième année tout à l'heure, huit élèves ont été blessés par des salamandres d'une espèce inconnue qui vivaient dans les cachots. Ils n'ont ni été tués par un Basilic comme j'ai pu l'entendre, ni été dévorés par un lézard géant. Ils ont seulement été blessés et s'en sortiront rapidement. Mme Pomfresh a réussi à mettre au point un antidote qui permet de calmer le venin, et ils se réveilleront demain matin. Cependant, je vous demande de ne pas faire pression pour aller les voir, ils ont subi une épreuve et ont besoin de repos. Ils sortiront quand Mme Pomfresh jugera qu'ils doivent sortir. Concernant la fin de l'examen…

Les discussions commencèrent et le professeur Fitz s'interrompit quelques secondes. Tout le monde espérait que l'examen serait annulé.

Je sais que vous aimeriez pouvoir vous reposer, l'épreuve ne reprendra que demain à dix heures, et sera réduite, nous vous retrouverons dans le hall de l'école. J'aimerais vous rappeler quelques recommandations que nous vous avions faites en début d'année : l'accès au deuxième niveau des cachots est strictement interdit, l'accident d'aujourd'hui nous rappelle à quel point on peut y trouver des créatures dangereuses. En revanche, le premier étage est parfaitement sûr et vous ne devez pas craindre d'y aller. Enfin, l'accès au parc est strictement interdit de jour comme de nuit. Je vous souhaite une excellente soirée à tous.

Tous étaient globalement très rassurés par les nouvelles des blessés même s'ils n'avaient pas pu les voir. A Gryffondor, seul Ron avait été touché et il leur manquait déjà car il apportait souvent de la bonne humeur dans le groupe.

Ils discutèrent donc tranquillement avant d'aller se coucher pas trop tard.

Le lendemain, ils étaient heureux d'aller enfin pouvoir retrouver Ron pour une journée qu'ils espéraient bonne. Malheureusement, ce fut la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qui vint leur saper le moral.

VOLDEMORT FRAPPE A NOUVEAU

_Hier soir, la prison d'Azkaban était le siège d'une violente attaque de Mangemorts alors que le Chemin de Traverse était envahi par des Détraqueurs. Aucune victime n'est à déplorer grâce à l'intervention efficace des nombreux Aurors._

_L'alerte est déclenchée sur l'île où siège la prison d'Azkaban à minuit pile. Un des sortilèges Anti-Intrusion placé aux alentours de la forteresse démasque les Mangemorts qui viennent en nombre. Les Aurors en ont dénombré une trentaine._

_Très rapidement, les Aurors se rendent compte que les Mangemorts ne sont là qu'en observation. Ils ne combattent même pas et tentent seulement de garder les Aurors à distance, en restant groupés._

_Certains murs de la prison volent en éclat mais ils sont trop épais pour que des brèches s'ouvrent, et surtout, les nombreuses protections, qui se sont révélées très efficaces, repoussent un grand nombre d'agressions par divers sortilèges._

_Lorsque des renforts d'Aurors arrivent en nombre, ils sont suffisamment nombreux pour charger les Mangemorts et tenter des interpellations. Le combat est alors un peu plus acharné des deux côtés mais les Mangemorts restent toujours sur la défensive, n'attaquant pas les Aurors. Ils réussissent à entrer dans l'une des tours de la prison mais les Aurors ne réussissent pas à les y enfermer. Après vingt minutes, les Mangemorts quittaient les lieux en faisant exploser la tour et faisaient apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres, sans pour autant qu'il n'y ait eu une seule victime. _

_Pendant ce temps, le Chemin de Traverse était envahi par une centaine de Détraqueurs qui profitaient de l'effet de surprise pour se répartir. Toutes les entrées connues du Chemin de Traverse étaient pourtant sous haute surveillance, mais un passage non connu jusqu'alors dans une boutique leur a permis le passage. _

_La population du Chemin de Traverse a cependant été exemplaire et n'a pas cédé à la panique, respectant à la lettre les consignes de sécurité établies en cas d'attaque. Toutes les habitations avaient été inspectées par le Département des Sécurités Magiques. Arthur Weasley, Directeur de ce Département depuis l'été dernier souhaitait rappeler l'action du Ministère dans ce domaine : « Toutes les sorciers ont pu bénéficier d'une aide de la part du Ministère pour sécuriser leur maison, une équipe a visité un grand nombre de foyers pour informer la population à propos des mesures à prendre en cas d'attaque. Il était nécessaire qu'il y ait soit une pièce secrète pour s'y réfugier, soit un moyen d'évacuation rapide, tout cela accompagné de détecteurs d'intrusion. C'est un travail de longue haleine mais on voit qu'il a porté ses fruits cette nuit, cela nous encourage à continuer. »._

_Et la population s'est d'ailleurs parfois associée aux Aurors pour repousser les Détraqueurs, en utilisant leurs Patronus, par les fenêtres !_

_Si l'organisation des Aurors et les systèmes de sécurité ont fait leurs preuves, il est clair que l'intrusion des Détraqueurs par une boutique pose de nombreux problèmes._

_Les Aurors ont immédiatement effectué une perquisition dans la boutique concernée. Les premières conclusions de l'enquête sont claires, un employé de la boutique était soumis sous Imperium. Le gérant de la boutique en question, qui a souhaité rester anonyme, n'avait pas remarqué le comportement bizarre de son employé. _

_L'employé avait été utilisé pour détruire la protection contre le transplanage située partout au Chemin de Traverse. Un Mangemort s'est donc chargé de transférer les Détraqueurs qui ont été retenus dans la boutique avant d'être libérés dans les allées._

_On ne comptait donc pas de victime lorsque les Détraqueurs se sont enfuis par l'endroit où ils sont arrivés._

_Le Ministre de la Magie, interrogé à propos de ces attaques, a semblé enfin à la mesure de la situation : « Cette attaque rappelle à quel point nous devons rester vigilants, l'organisation actuelle de nos Aurors a prouvé son efficacité, mais nous devons nous tenir prêt à réagir à d'autres attaques et à menacer plus les Mangemorts pour aller plus loin et pouvoir procéder à des interpellations. Restez donc vigilants au quotidien et rapportez aux Aurors tout évènement ou comportement suspect. »._

Et ben au moins, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ et le Ministère semblent réconciliés, c'est le principal, remarqua Harry.

Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est bizarre qu'il n'y ait jamais de victime ? demanda Hermione.

Les Aurors doivent être efficaces ! dit Ben.

Je pense qu'il y a autre chose…

Voldemort ne veut pas prendre de risque, il se contente de semer la terreur, la dernière fois, la _Gazette_ disait qu'il avait déjà fait ça souvent par le passé.

Lorsqu'ils montèrent à l'infirmerie, Ron était déjà réveillé et il fut très heureux de les voir.

Comment ça va ? demanda Hermione qui l'embrassa.

Ca va, je m'en remettrai, dit Ron.

Quand quittes-tu l'infirmerie ? demanda Alix.

Pas tout de suite ! dit Mme Pomfresh. Il est encore affaibli et il ne serait pas raisonnable pour lui qu'il parte maintenant… Une autre nuit ici sera nécessaire. En attendant, vous devez reprendre l'antidote.

Hermione donna la _Gazette du Sorcier_ à Ron pour qu'il ait de la lecture. Il fit de grands yeux en voyant la couverture.

Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de grave, et pas de victimes, dit Hermione.

Pour l'épreuve, comment vous allez faire ? demanda Ron.

L'épreuve continue, expliqua Harry, on reprend à dix heures, mais je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils vont nous demander de faire… ce qui est sûr, ce que l'on ne retournera pas tout de suite dans les cachots !

Comment avez-vous fait pour les vaincre toutes ? demanda Ron.

Elles ont fini par partir et d'autres ont été touchés, mais on a bien bataillé.

Ils auraient dû regarder avant ce qu'il y avait dans cette grotte, on a pris trop de risques !

Je pense qu'ils savaient, mais qu'ils ne se doutaient pas que ces créatures seraient aussi nombreuses…

Non, Maugrey ne savait pas du tout ce que c'était, dit Ron.

C'est vrai, répondit Harry, je pense que c'est ce qu'il voulait, qu'il y ait plus de surprise.

Et bien c'est réussi !

Mr Weasley, votre antidote…

Mme Pomfresh lui apporta un verre au contenu peu appétissant que Ron se força à boire.

Voilà, la visite est terminée, ils ont besoin de repos, annonça Mme Pomfresh.

Bon courage pour l'épreuve, dit Ron.

Merci, répondit Harry.

Ronnie, tu es sûr que tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer, je peux t'apporter les Annaspic, si tu veux ?

Non merci, répondit Ron, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir encore plus mal à la tête.

Ils restèrent dans la Grande Salle comme la plupart des septième année qui attendaient que leur examen reprenne.

A dix heures, Maugrey arriva, menant les autres professeurs.

Bien, la fin de l'épreuve a été modifiée, tout se passera ici, et pas dans les cachots. L'épreuve de maintenant est une épreuve de duels par équipe, je vais prendre un garçon et une fille dans chaque maison, au hasard. Les matchs se dérouleront en deux manches gagnantes. Chaque équipe affrontera chacune des autres et les deux meilleures s'affonteront pour la finale et donc pour la clef. Je vais tâcher de faire des groupes à peu près équilibrés, pour cela, Mrs Bett m'a donné les classements, j'ai donc pour Poufsouffle Mr MacMillan et Miss Young, pour Serpentard Mr Ipolistre et Miss Fitzhumbert, pour Serdaigle Mr McDan et Miss Brocklehurst et enfin pour Gryffondor Mr Wood et Miss Dazzle. On commence avec les Serdaigle contre les Serpentard, vigilance constante, et que le meilleur gagne !


	73. Intenable Pétunia

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 73 : INTENABLE PETUNIA**

Maugrey écarta les tables sur les côtés de la Grande Salle et fit apparaître une longue estrade en bois pour le combat.

Allez, c'est parti, une manche est gagnée lorsque les deux adversaires sont hors de combat ! Serdaigle contre Serpentard.

Les quatre élèves montèrent sur l'estrade et le combat commença.

Oscar McDan et Mandy Brocklehurst se placèrent face à Murtagh Ipolistre et Aiyana Fitzhumbert. Le combat débuta, tous les quatre utilisaient à outrance les sortilèges de Stupéfixion et Harry trouvait le combat très plat, même si les sortilèges fusaient assez vite. Les Serpentard s'imposèrent finalement en deux manches.

Les autres duels s'étaient déroulés de la même manière, quelques élèves se dégageaient un peu des autres, même si les équipes étaient globalement équilibrées.

On voyait bien qu'Ernie avait fait partie de l'A.D. originale, il se débrouillait très bien et avait une plus grande expérience, alors que les autres semblaient avoir tout acquis cette année.

Benjamin aussi se débrouillait très bien, mais c'était surtout grâce à son agilité extraordinaire qui lui permettait d'esquiver tous les sortilèges sans utiliser de bouclier, lui permettant de se concentrer sur l'attaque.

Malheureusement, Egogonde était une véritable catastrophe dès qu'il s'agissait de pratique et Benjamin avait fini par s'arrêter de la ranimer pendant les combats ce qui faisait qu'elle les finissait toujours étalée par terre.

La finale avait opposé les Gryffondor aux Poufsouffle et les piètres performances d'Egogonde avait rendu la victoire impossible. Benjamin c'était cependant battu comme un lion et avait réussi à remporter deux manches de cette finale qui se déroulait en trois manches gagnantes.

Les Poufsouffle avaient donc obtenu une nouvelle clef.

Et bien la recherche des clefs est terminée, annonça Maugrey. Gryffondor a obtenu sept clefs, Poufsouffle trois clefs, Serpentard deux clefs et Serdaigle une clef. Les Gryffondor pourront donc rester soixante-dix minutes dans la salle des récompenses, les Poufsouffle trente minutes, les Serpentard vingt minutes et les Serdaigle dix minutes. Vous pouvez faire gagner des points à votre équipe en touchant les chiffres dorés qui sont répartis dans la salle. Si vous touchez un chiffre dix, vous récupèrerez dix points pour votre maison… évidemment, ces points ne sont pas faciles à récupérer et vous devez optimiser votre temps. Etant donné que vous n'êtes pas le même nombre par maison, un seul d'entre vous sera sélectionné et les autres pourront suivre ses recherches en passant par les couloirs secrets des professeurs, nous pourrons en profiter pour commenter ce que l'élève choisi fait, ce qui peut être très utile. Dans chaque maison, la personne sera choisie par les autres en temps voulu, rendons-nous d'abord sur le lieu de cette dernière épreuve, dans le donjon de l'aile sud.

Le donjon de l'aile ouest était un lieu dont ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler. De l'extérieur, le château comportait énormément de tours, et il était difficile de faire le lien entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur. Ainsi, ils n'auraient pas pu se douter de l'existence de ce donjon de l'aile sud auparavant.

Maugrey emprunta l'un des sombres couloirs jamais empruntés du deuxième étage. Le parquet était grinçant et il semblait que c'était l'un des endroits les plus vieux de Poudlard. Les murs étaient soutenus par des poutres en bois et des grands vitraux illuminaient cet endroit à certains endroits.

Le couloir tournait plusieurs fois et se prolongeait sur un pont qui menait à une grosse tour, passant à une grande hauteur au-dessus d'un petit jardin très bien tenu où il y avait une statue de licorne qui servait de fontaine.

La grande tour était en partie creuse en son centre. Le pont débouchait sur un balcon circulaire qui longeait intérieurement la tour. Le tout était soutenu par d'épais contreforts extérieurs et intérieurs à la finition magnifique et minutieuse. Les nombreuses poutres étaient toutes sculptées et il y en avait presque tous les demi-mètres, les fenêtres étant très hautes et étroites, placées en retrait entre ces poutres.

Deux escaliers partaient sur les côtés et Maugrey emprunta celui de droite. Des grilles bouchaient l'accès au haut de l'escalier et Maugrey l'ouvrit avec sa baguette magique.

Avant que vous ne choisissiez la personne qui fera l'épreuve, je dois vous donner quelques indications. Cette épreuve est globalement très facile, et vise à vérifier que vous savez utiliser des sortilèges très simples, mais parfois très utiles, on peut dire que c'est une sorte de révision de vos cours de sortilèges depuis votre entrée à Poudlard. Dans le donjon, de nombreuses cibles sont réparties, elles permettent d'activer ou de faire apparaître certaines choses. Il faut bien sûr les activer à l'aide d'une incantation qui est _flipendo_, je vous montre.

Maugrey se plaça face à une pierre carrée dans le mur sur laquelle était dessinée une spirale.

_Flipendo _!

La pierre se retourna, ayant le même aspect que ses voisines. Un trou dans le plafond apparut et les marches d'un escalier sortirent du mur une par une.

A chaque fois que vous verrez une de ses cibles, ça veut dire qu'il y a quelque chose à exploiter. Je vous donne un autre sortilège qui vous sera utile dans cette épreuve, mais que vous pourrez oublier après, il fonctionne sur certains tapis placés dans ce donjon et qui vous permettront de vous déplacer directement vers d'autres endroits inaccessibles autrement. _Flipendo_ !

Maugrey envoya ce sortilège sur une cible qui était au-dessus de lui, au plafond. Un trou apparut. Il envoya le même sortilège par terre juste en dessous du trou et un gros carreau se retourna, laissant apparaître un tapis vert sur lequel une sorte de ressort était dessiné.

La formule est _elasticus_, regardez ! _Elasticus_ !

Maugrey sauta sur la cible et fut éjecté en l'air, il passa par le trou dans le plafond et se poser sur le palier de l'étage supérieur, avant de redescendre par l'escalier.

Voilà à quoi cela peut vous servir. Enfin… _flipendo_ !

Une fontaine se retira dans le mur et laissa place à une gargouille noire.

Lorsque vous lancerez un _lumos_ sur ces gargouilles, elles feront apparaître certains objets qui n'existeraient pas si la gargouille n'était pas activée. Regardez ! _Lumos_ !

La gargouille émit un grognement et un escalier invisible apparut, révélé par un scintillement, qui menait à l'étage supérieur.

Il va donc falloir exercer votre œil, repérer ce qui est suspect, et réfléchir un peu, bien sûr, il y a de nombreuses autres embûches dans le parcours et vous y rencontrerez toutes sortes de créatures et de pièges… à vous de choisir la bonne personne.

Les Gryffondor se consultèrent et Harry n'eut pas son mot à dire, tous, à part Egogonde qui n'avait pas parlé, l'avaient presque contraint de participer.

Les Poufsouffle ? demanda Maugrey.

C'est moi, dit Ernie.

Les Gryffondor ?

Harry s'avança.

Serpentard ?

Moi, dit Paul Andujar.

Et Serdaigle ?

Padma Patil alla se placer avec les trois autres.

Bien, approchez-vous tous les quatre, vous pourrez voir le temps qui vous reste sur les quatre sabliers là-bas, ainsi que les points récoltés. Essayez de gérer votre temps, repérez les points que vous pourriez essayer de prendre facilement, surtout pour ceux qui ont peu de temps. Bref, lorsque le temps sera terminé, _elasticus_ sur le tapis central et vous reviendrez directement ici. Le départ se fait par ici !

Maugrey montra un couloir plus sombre sur leur gauche.

Et bien c'est parti ! Pour activer votre temps, vous devez entrer vos clefs dans les serrures du mur sur votre gauche, dans les serrures en-dessous de l'insigne de votre maison.

Tous les quatre partirent par l'endroit indiqué. Ils trouvèrent les serrures et tous les quatre entrèrent leurs clefs, Harry en avait trois. A ce moment-là, les sabliers se remplirent de perles aux couleurs des maisons, en quantité proportionnelle au temps qu'ils disposaient pour chercher les points.

Ils coururent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient bloqués par une grille en travers du couloir.

Harry regarda autour de lui, et tous les quatre aperçurent en même temps la spirale sur le mur.

_Flipendo_ !

La grille s'ouvrit dans un grincement et ils purent continuer. Padma Patil était particulièrement pressée car elle n'avait que dix minutes dans la salle des récompenses.

Un long escalier en colimaçon les menait ensuite au centre du grand donjon. Il y avait un couloir qui faisait le tour du rond central, mais des grilles empêchaient d'y aller. Harry regarda autour de lui, il y avait quatre petits coffres posés sur des colonnes de marbre.

Harry s'approcha, essayant de ne pas regarder ce que faisaient les autres. Il essaya d'ouvrit le coffre mais il était fermé.

_Alohomora_ ! dit-il.

Le coffre s'ouvrit et un chiffre un doré en sortit.

Harry le toucha avec sa main et il y eut un tintement derrière lui.

Harry se retourna, au-dessus du sablier qui comptait son temps, le chiffre un doré était apparu, indiquant qu'il avait fait obtenir un point à Gryffondor.

Il chercha où il pourrait en trouver d'autres, les trois autres coffres avaient été ouverts par ses concurrents. Il aperçut finalement une pierre sur laquelle était dessinée une spirale sur l'un des piliers.

_Flipendo_ !

La pierre se retourna et il y eut un grondement. Plusieurs carreaux se retournèrent au sol, laissant apparaître d'autres cibles et tapis.

_Elasticus_ ! dit Harry.

Il sauta sur le tapis qui l'envoya tout en haut du donjon et retomba délicatement sur l'une des poutres en bois qui soutenaient le toit.

Harry en bas, la hauteur était énorme, et ses trois camarades étaient trois petits points qui avaient regardé où il était allé.

Autour de lui, plusieurs autres poutres lui permettraient d'atteindre des sortes de greniers sous les toits.

Il marcha en équilibre sur l'une d'elles, regardant bien devant lui et entra dans le grenier. Les planches craquaient et à travers les planches, il pouvait voir des Crabes de Feu à l'étage en dessous de lui.

Dans un coin, une grosse araignée avait tissé sa toile et s'était approchée d'Harry, qui aurait pu constituer une bonne proie s'il n'avait pas eu une baguette magique entre les mains.

_Weaking_ !

Le rayon bleu toucha l'araignée qui tomba sur le dos, inanimée.

Harry continua d'avancer sur le chemin. Au plafond, il trouva une des cibles.

_Flipendo_ !

Une trappe glissa, ouvrant un trou qui lui permettrait d'accéder sur le toit. La brume était moins dense à cette altitude-là, mais il y en avait quand même et elle entra lentement dans le grenier. Harry sortit la tête et vit qu'une échelle permettait de monter sur une sorte de petit balcon tout en haut du donjon. Il se hissa sur le toit, faisant attention de ne pas glisser, et s'agrippa à l'échelle.

Le vent était fort et il se cramponna en montant. Au centre du balcon, il y avait une sorte de petite chapelle. Harry poussa la porte en bois et se trouva face à un Détraqueur.

_Spero patronum_ !

Le cerf argenté attaqua le Détraqueur qui fut repoussé au fond de la chapelle. Une grosse clef dorée qui scintillait était posée sur une colonne. Harry la prit et repartit, refermant la porte pour ne pas que le Détraqueur s'échappe.

Il redescendit dans le grenier et chercha une issue. Il ne la trouvait pas et ne voyait pas comment sortir. Il était prêt à casser le plancher pour tomber à l'étage en-dessous lorsqu'il aperçu la petite spirale à l'opposé de lui, sur une grosse pierre.

Il s'approcha du bord et lui lança le sortilège. La cible se retourna, laissant apparaître une gargouille.

_Lumos_ !

La gargouille grogna et une passerelle invisible apparut au milieu des airs, matérialisée par le scintillement doré.

Harry était un peu hésitant à marcher là-dessus, il posa d'abord sa main pour vérifier qu'il y avait bien quelque chose et monta dessus.

Il traversa le donjon dans toute sa largeur et arriva dans un balcon qui donnait sur un mur. Harry essaya de trouver un moyen de passer et chercha des cibles. Sur la balustrade, des petites gargouilles en pierre blanche étaient sculptées.

_Flipendo_ ! dit Harry, lançant le sortilège sur la première d'entre elles.

Elle s'inclina avant de se retourner, mais rien ne se passa.

Il lança le même sortilège sur les autres et il y eut un grondement et le sol s'enfonça lentement en-dessous de lui pour le faire descendre à l'étage inférieur.

Il fut immédiatement agressé par quatre crabes de feu et reçut plusieurs boules de feu qui mirent le feu à sa robe.

_Serpentaquis_ !

Il enroula le Serpent d'Eau autour de lui pour éteindre le feu puis toucha les Crabes de Feu qui n'aimaient pas ça. Il les stupéfixa ensuite un par un et continua son chemin dans le couloir. Il se trouva face à une grille qui était fermée.

_Alohomora_ !

La grille s'agita mais ne bougea pas. C'est alors qu'Harry aperçut le petit cadenas au sol. Il sortit la clef de sa poche et ouvrit le cadenas.

Il continua dans le couloir et passa devant une cible qu'il faillit ne pas voir.

_Flipendo_.

La cible se retourna et le mur se recula. Harry entra dans le passage secret qui menait à une petite salle très lumineuse. Trois lutins de Cornouaille l'attaquèrent et Harry les repoussa facilement.

Il y avait deux coffres de chaque coté de la salle.

Harry ouvrit celui de gauche et un chiffre dix en sortit. Il le toucha et les points s'ajoutèrent au point qu'il avait déjà récupéré.

Dans le deuxième coffre, il n'y avait qu'une grosse clef qu'il glissa dans sa poche. Sur le mur en face, il y avait une petite bibliothèque sur laquelle un parchemin était posé. Harry le prit et s'aperçut que c'était un plan du donjon. Il remarqua qu'il y avait des chiffres et repéra ceux qu'il avait déjà pris. Enfin, un chiffre cent l'attira et essaya de repérer par où on pouvait aller le chercher.

Il ressortit de la salle et trouva le tapis qui lui permettrait de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Il sauta dessus et passa par-dessus le rebord, atterrissant en douceur en plein centre du rond central au rez-de-chaussée.

Il essaya sa clef sur les différentes grilles qui empêchaient l'accès aux différents couloirs. Il trouva la grille et regarda le temps qui lui restait avant de partir. Presque dix minutes étaient passées et Padma Patil avait réussi à récupérer dix-sept points pour Serdaigle.

Le couloir dans lequel Harry venait d'entrer était beaucoup plus sombre. Il alluma sa baguette pour y voir mieux et activa une cible qui ouvrit un autre couloir transversal. Il y avait deux petites salles des deux côtés et Harry entra dans celle de droite. Une salamandre de la même espèce que celles qui les avaient attaquées la veille, s'approcha de lui. Elle pointa sa corne et lui fonça dessus soudainement.

_Weaking_ !

La salamandre s'effondra juste devant lui. Harry passa derrière elle et ouvrit le coffre qui était devant lui. Il contenait une autre clef.

Dans l'autre salle, il y avait une autre salamandre et une autre clef. Harry la récupéra après avoir foudroyé la salamandre de la même manière que la précédente.

Il ressortit de la salle et ouvrit une grille à l'aide de ces deux clefs, pour pouvoir continuer. Un escalier descendait et menait dans un sous-sol très sombre.

Harry descendit, en regardant le plan qu'il avait dans sa poche. Il arrivait facilement à suivre son chemin, et apparemment, il était dans la bonne direction pour trouver les cent points.

Il s'avança dans le couloir du sous-sol, cherchant un endroit où passer, car une grille dont il n'avait pas la clef lui bouchait le chemin.

Il remarqua que derrière l'escalier, de chaque côté, deux Rosiers Gourmands avaient poussé et Harry jugeait cet endroit un peu spécial pour qu'ils poussent.

_Vibrato_ !

Le Rosier s'enroula sur lui-même, révélant un trou dans le mur dans lequel Harry s'engouffra. Il descendit un autre petit escalier en colimaçon et trouva un autre couloir qui était bouché par un profond trou dont il ne voyait pas le fond à cause de l'obscurité. Il chercha partout une cible ou une gargouille mais il ne vit rien et il remonta.

Il attaqua le deuxième Rosier qui révéla une gargouille.

_Lumos_ !

Harry chercha autour de lui l'endroit qui serait affecté mais ne le vit pas et redescendit à l'étage inférieur.

Le gouffre qui lui avait bouché le passage pouvait maintenant être traversé par une passerelle invisible qui s'était révélée.

Il y eut soudain des rires forts et Peeves et Pooves sortirent devant lui par un tableau qui se décrocha du mur.

Ohoho ! c'est le petit pote Potter ! dit Peeves.

Hihihi ! ricana Pooves.

Et si on le jetait dans ce trou ? demanda Peeves.

Dégagez ! dit Harry.

Hohoho, quel petit malpoli !

Peeves lui fonça dessus et Harry sortit sa baguette.

_Weaking_ !

L'éclair bleu toucha Peeves mais celui-ci se mit à rigoler au lieu de s'affaiblir et Pooves fonça aussi sur Harry qui faillit tomber dans le trou derrière lui. Il tourna sa tête et ce moment d'inattention lui coûta cher. Pooves lui attrapa un bras et le tira pour le jeter dans le trou.

Lâche-moi ! _Serpenflamentis_ !

La flamme toucha Pooves qui lâcha Harry et se mit à hurler.

Hoooooo ! Ca fait mal !

Alors partez de là ! dit sèchement Harry.

Les deux esprits frappeurs disparurent par le plafond, laissant Harry tranquille.

Harry se reconcentra sur son épaule et s'avança dans le couloir. A un coin, il se trouva face à une dizaine de salamandres qui étaient là sans trop savoir pourquoi.

_Enmageznem_ ! dit Harry

Il avait restreint son sortilège mais cela avait suffi pour repousser les salamandres qui s'étaient toutes couchées, affaiblies.

Ahahahaha !

Des chauves-souris sortirent par milliers par un trou dans le mur qui avait l'air d'avoir été fracassé par quelque chose.

Harry se jeta par terre pour éviter le nuage des chauves-souris.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Mrs Bett sortit par le trou et se rata, elle ne vit pas le tournant dans le couloir et s'écrasa dans un tableau qu'elle transperça. Son habitant protesta furieusement mais elle avait disparu.

Harry essaya de voir où elle était passée mais il y avait un grand trou derrière le tableau.

Bouh ! Ahahahahahahaha !

Mrs Bett avait soudain sorti la tête par le trou et Harry avait s'était brusquement reculé.

Le parcours est sinueux, par ici ! Oh, Pot-Pot ! Hihihi ! Vivent les chauves-souris !

Elle remonta sur son balai et partit comme une fusée dans le couloir.

Harry se retourna pour continuer son chemin, et trouva une cible au plafond.

Un énorme escargot orange tomba par une trappe qui s'ouvrit lorsqu'Harry activa la cible.

Harry avait déjà vu des escargots divers en cours de soins aux créatures magiques, et dans les boutiques du Chemin de Traverse. Mais il n'en avait jamais rencontré d'aussi gros.

L'escargot s'avança vers lui, laissant une trainée de poison derrière lui.

_Waterwhirloo_ !

L'escargot rentra dans sa coquille pour éviter le sortilège et ne fut pas affecté par le sortilège. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ressortit sa tête.

_Rossiweak_ !

Le Rayon Rose toucha l'escargot qui se renversa sur le côté. Il disparut soudainement, laissant apparaître une clef.

Harry remonta à l'étage supérieur et ouvrit la grille à l'aide de la clef.

Il trouva une gargouille qu'il activa et un escalier se matérialisa, montant vers le plafond, où une spirale était dessinée.

_Flipendo_ !

Le plafond s'ouvrit et une dizaine de lutins de Cornouaille attaquèrent Harry qui faillit tomber en arrière.

Grrr…

Harry utilisa un sortilège de transfert inter-espèce pour transformer le lutin de Cornouaille en un simple petit lutin inoffensif. A sa grande surprise, il réussit et les autres lutins partirent de peur d'être eux aussi transformés.

Harry se hissa par le trou dans le plafond et monta plusieurs escaliers en bois successifs, passant dans plusieurs sortes de granges où de la paille et des outils de jardin étaient stockés. Cet endroit était envahi de lutins et il dut passer son temps à les repousser.

_Repulso_ !

Le lutin fut repoussé et partit s'écraser dans une botte de foin.

Une porte donnait sur une terrasse extérieure mais une cible qu'Harry activa fit apparaître une passerelle qui l'emmenait ailleurs à l'intérieur du donjon.

Harry regarda le plan, il était sur la route des cent points. Il arriva devant une belle fontaine dans une salle circulaire mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de passer.

Harry chercha une cible mais il n'y en avait nulle part.

_Alohomora_ ! dit Harry.

Rien ne se passa.

_Flipendo_ !

Il y eut un grondement et la fontaine s'arrêta de couler, et s'enfonça en tournant doucement, un gros pot en sortit, contenant un croisement de Filet du Diable et de Tentacula Vénéneuse.

_Enmageznem_ ! dit Harry, utilisant ce sortilège pour la puissante lumière qu'il dégage, mais en le restreignant beaucoup pour ne pas se fatiguer parce qu'il l'avait utilisé déjà plusieurs fois ces dernières heures.

La plante se retira et une cible apparut. Harry l'activa et un escalier en colimaçon en bois sortit lentement, alors qu'un trou dans le plafond apparaissait.

Harry monta, et plusieurs gargouilles réparties le long des murs lui crachèrent du feu. Il se baissa pour les éviter.

_Flipendo_ !

Rien ne se passa.

OK, _restrundo_ !

La gargouille explosa et Harry fit de même sur les autres, avant de pouvoir monter tranquillement dans la salle ronde.

Il y avait une cible au plafond et Harry l'activa. La cible se mit à tourner rapidement et quatre pierres se décrochèrent du plafond, tombant au sol à côté de lui.

Sur chaque pierre, il y avait une statue de serpent qui s'anima.

_Neras decrecerem_ ! dit Harry.

L'un des serpents s'enroula autour de lui-même et sembla s'étouffer. Harry vainquit les trois autres et une échelle descendit alors que la cible du milieu s'était retirée.

Il monta à l'étage supérieur par l'échelle.

Il y avait un grand balcon interrompu par un trou. Une grande bascule en bois était levée de l'autre côté du balcon et abaissée du côté d'Harry. Harry chercha un moyen de l'équilibrer, et le trouva. Une grosse pierre carrée se trouvait à côté de lui.

_Wingardium leviosa_ ! dit Harry.

Il déplaça la pierre pour la placer sur le côté opposé de la bascule. Celle-ci bougea pour venir se placer horizontalement, reposant de l'autre côté sur un poteau en bois, pour ne pas descendre plus.

Harry passa dessus et enjamba la pierre et continua son chemin. Il repoussa quelques Crabes de Feu qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir compris pourquoi on les avait mis là et trouva une autre fontaine.

_Flipendo_ !

La fontaine envoya de l'eau partout avant de se retourner pour laisser apparaître une cible. Harry l'activa et un escalier descendit du plafond, qu'il emprunta.

Il y avait au sol un tapis rebondissant et Harry sauta dessus après l'avoir activé.

Il fut envoyé sur le balcon opposé où il fut agressé par une nouvelle nuée de lutins de Cornouaille.

Harry ne voyait pas par où passer, il n'y avait aucune cible à l'endroit où il était. Après quelques minutes, il se rendit compte qu'il avait été trompé par un simple tableau.

_Flipendo _!

Le tableau se retourna et laissa apparaître une cible.

_Flipendo _!

La cible se retourna et le tableau avait disparu. Pendant ce temps, un coffre était apparu, contenant une clef. Au fond du coffre, il y avait une autre cible qu'Harry activa, et un tapis apparut exactement en dessous de lui.

_Elasticus_ !

Il sauta sur la cible et repartit à l'endroit opposé, mais un étage au-dessus.

Il s'avança lorsque le plancher se déroba en-dessous de lui.

Il fut emporté jusqu'à plusieurs étages en-dessous et retomba finalement en plein centre du rez-de-chaussée, s'écrasant sur un gros coussin qui était apparu au moment où il était sorti du toboggan.

Il en déduisit qu'il devait ouvrir une autre grille à l'aide de sa clef. Harry en profita pour regarder le temps qui lui restait, un peu moins de trente minutes, il était désormais tout seul à concourir. Il espérait qu'il trouverait rapidement les cent points car sinon, il aurait perdu beaucoup de temps pour rien.

Il trouva la grille correspondant à la clef et y entra, il y avait deux armures de chaque côté du chemin, face à un mur.

Harry lança un _flipendo_ sur chacune des armures qui firent apparaître un point chacun, et le mur pivota pour ouvrir le passage.

Harry s'avança dans le couloir où deux Détraqueurs l'attendaient.

_Spero patronum_ !

Le cerf fonça dans les Détraqueurs qui volèrent et allèrent s'écraser contre le mur d'en face.

Harry trouva un coffre qu'il ouvrit, dedans, il y avait une nouvelle clef qu'il récupéra. Continuant son chemin, il trouva la nouvelle grille mais la clef n'était pas la bonne.

Il chercha pendant dix minutes avant de s'apercevoir qu'il y avait une sorte de coffre fort dans un mur. Fort heureusement, la clef était la bonne et permettait de l'ouvrir.

A l'intérieur, il y avait une cible qu'Harry activa.

Derrière lui, une clef était apparue et Harry l'utilisa pour ouvrir la grille.

Il regarda son plan, il était tout près des cent points.

Il s'avança en courant et dut affronter un Goléan. Il commençait à en avoir l'habitude et ferma son esprit pour ne pas être affecté par la peur que pouvait lui procurer la bête.

Il vainquit le Goléan et put ouvrir le coffre qu'il y avait derrière.

Le nombre « cent » apparut dans les airs et Harry serra le poing en signe de victoire, il toucha les chiffres dorés qui disparurent.

Un passage secret s'ouvrit alors, menant au centre de la salle. Harry regarda le temps, il ne lui restait plus qu'une dizaine de minutes. Il emprunta d'autres passages mais la plupart du temps, ils avaient déjà été visités, et les coffres étaient ouverts et vides. Il n'en trouva qu'un autre qui lui rapporta encore dix points.

A la fin du temps, il sauta sur le tapis rond au centre de la grande salle, après l'avoir activé, et fut envoyé au point de départ, où Maugrey l'attendait. Les Gryffondor applaudirent, leur maison venait de remporter cent vingt-trois points grâce à Harry.

Et bien voilà, l'épreuve est terminée, Gryffondor remporte cent vingt-trois points, Poufsouffle remporte quarante-deux points, Serpentard remporte trente-neuf points et Serdaigle remporte dix-sept points. Comme nous avions prévu que l'épreuve se termine cette après-midi, on ne va pas vous laisser comme ça ! En attendant, allez manger, les elfes ont été prévenus et vous préparent un deuxième service comme on est en retard. Donc on se retrouve à quinze heures devant ma salle !

Cette annonce avait fait râler beaucoup d'élèves mais si Maugrey l'avait décidé, il ne servirait à rien pour eux de se plaindre.

Lors du repas de midi, ils avaient discuté joyeusement, heureux que leurs examens si difficiles soient enfin terminés.

Ils avaient appris par Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête que Peeves et Pooves avaient fait une excursion dans les cachots et avaient découvert un passage secret qu'ils avaient utilisé pour forcer les salamandres à envahir les salles de potion, semant la panique parmi les élèves.

Mr Potter…

Harry se retourna et fit une horrible grimace de dégoût.

Il s'était retrouvé face à la tête de Rusard et avait respiré à pleins poumons son haleine de poisson frit.

Pourquoi cette réaction ? Vous avez fait quelque chose de mal, c'est ça, vous vous attendez à être puni ?

Pas du tout, répondit Harry.

Rusard regarda tour à tour les autres Gryffondor qui lui lancèrent un regard noir.

Bien, je vous informe que Mr le Ministre veut vous voir immédiatement, vous êtes attendus par les Aurors… j'espère qu'ils vous emmèneront à Azkaban…

Harry se leva et regarda Hermione qui était étonné. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Rufus Scrimgeour voulait le voir. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas commis de grave erreur comme l'aurait souhaité Rusard.Dans les escaliers, il en vint à penser qu'il s'était produit quelque chose de grave et que Scrimgeour voulait le prévenir.

Il arriva devant le bureau des Aurors et entra. Il n'y avait qu'une personne dedans ce qui était assez inquiétant et qui laissait penser qu'ils étaient ailleurs. C'était-il produit un évènement grave ?

La sorcière l'informa qu'il était libre de passer et il emprunta la Porte à Transplaner pour aller au Ministère de la Magie.

Le Département de la Lutte contre la Magie Noire était en effervescence. Il y avait une tension énorme dans l'atmosphère.

Envoyez rapidement un hibou à Charlie Weasley et envoyez une note d'information à Jerome Craig pour le prévenir de se tenir prêt à le recevoir ! dit un sorcier.

Harry était de plus en plus étonné…

Voilà les plans de Poudlard, Mr Shiner, à quelle distance de l'école la couronne d'Aurors doit-elle être placée ?

Au moins deux cent mètres, il faut le temps d'être prêt…

Vous êtes…

Oui ! Prévenez James, je veux voir Arthur rapidement, qu'ils fassent vite ! Ah, Mr Potter, Mr Scrimgeour doit vous prévenir ! Dépêchez-vous, il vous attend.

Attendez ! cria Harry.

Il vous dira tout, je suis pressé !

Harry dut s'écarter pour laisser passer un bataillon d'Aurors qui venaient du couloir où se trouvait la Porte à Transplaner qui menait à Azkaban, ils se dirigèrent vers Poudlard. Une attaque se préparait-elle ?

Harry passa devant le bureau de Kingsley qui était ouvert. Il n'était pas là mais sa secrétaire recevait énormément de notes de service et de lettres.

Harry monta l'escalier qui menait au bureau de Rufus Scrimgeour. Sa porte était ouverte et il frappa pour se faire remarquer.

Ah, Harry…

Rufus Scrimgeour et Kingsley Shackelbot étaient penchés sur un plan.

Mr le Ministre, coupa Mike Brown, le Directeur de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ aimerait vous recevoir…

Dites-lui qu'il aille se faire voir ! répondit sèchement Scrimgeour…

Il dit que si vous n'acceptez pas, il publie un article sur vous…

Et bien il va quand même se faire voir ! répéta Scrimgeour.

J'ai une lettre de Dolores Ombrage…

Oh non pas elle, elle n'a qu'à aller se faire voir elle aussi ! Et avec les compliments du Ministre de la Magie en plus ! Bien, Harry, c'est une catastrophe…

On voyait que Scrimgeour hésitait à lui annoncer quelque chose.

Dursley s'est évadée, annonça Kingsley.

Harry souffla, désespéré.

C'est totalement incompréhensible… Stridus vient de nos raconter, on va y aller pour essayer de comprendre… Elle était enfermée dans une cellule avec des murs de trois mètres d'épaisseur, avec toutes les protections les plus efficaces que l'on n'ait jamais inventées jusqu'à présent !

Mr Scrimgeour, Mr le Ministre de…

Qu'il aille se faire voir…

… la Magie de Bulgarie doit vous parler…

Ah euh, OK, dites-lui que je vais le voir ce soir à vingt heures, mais pas avant ! Allez, on va à Azkaban ! Harry, tu viens avec nous !

Ils empruntèrent la Porte à Transplaner et entèrent dans la prison par le même passage qu'Harry avait déjà emprunté lors des procès.

Deux sorciers gardaient une épaisse porte métallique.

Ils ouvrirent la porte à l'aide d'un enchantement très complexe et un couloir très sombre apparut derrière eux. Derrière la porte, il y avait encore plusieurs autres enchantements que les deux sorciers enlevèrent progressivement pour qu'ils puissent y entrer.

Tout le long des murs, il y avait des cellules qui contenaient des dizaines de Détraqueurs chacune. Le lieu donnait froid dans le dos, et Harry n'aurait pas aimé être emprisonné ici.

Le couloir était très long et terminait sur une grande pièce complètement vide.

Voilà, ici, il y avait une pièce cubique de trois mètres de côté, matérialisée par un mur de trois mètres d'épaisseur, qui contenait vingt Détraqueurs en plus de Dursley, entouré par des enchantements mis au point pendant des années au Département des Mystères. Le tout étant entouré de quinze Aurors en permanence. Il y avait des détecteurs de mouvement partout et tous les Aurors étaient prêts à débarquer en cas de tentative d'évasion. Mais voilà, il y a dix minutes, les Aurors ont soudain vu le cube disparaître, avec Dursley et les Détraqueurs !

Scrimgeour avait expliqué cela avec une expression de désespoir. On voyait qu'il était très fatigué et qu'une disparition aussi bizarre et aussi simple, alors que le Ministère de la Magie avait consacré énormément de moyen pour cette détention, l'affectait énormément.

Il faut savoir ce qu'elle va faire, dit Harry, nous la capturerons à nouveau.

Elle va attaquer, évidemment, mais où ? A Poudlard, sûrement… dans combien de temps. Elle va d'abord aller retrouver Voldemort…

Harry ne dit rien, il était certain que Pétunia n'irait pas retrouver Voldemort et qu'elle n'attaquerait pas tout de suite. Pour lui, elle ne pouvait pas agir en prenant autant de risques toute sa vie, il fallait bien qu'elle se calme un jour et qu'elle réfléchisse plus à ses actes. Et malheureusement, c'était plus à craindre qu'à espérer, car elle réussirait à coup sûr ses attaques et les victimes seraient beaucoup plus nombreuses.

Voilà, on voulait te prévenir, et que tu voies par toi-même que l'on a fait notre maximum… bien sûr, on va continuer à surveiller les autres Mangemorts, qui sont moins dangereux…

Je sais que vous avez fait votre maximum… il ne va pas falloir se relâcher maintenant, et continuer dans cette direction… on finira par capturer Voldemort un jour, et tout ira bien. On va renforcer les protections autour du château avec l'aide des professeurs, si tu veux participer, ce sera avec plaisir. Mais en attendant, nous devons nous organiser, on n'a plus besoin de toi pour le moment.

Au moment de quitter Rufus et Kingsley, celui-là lui dit :

Harry, essaye de ne pas en parler trop directement, je me doute que tout le monde va le savoir rapidement mais j'aimerais que la confirmation officielle se fasse ce soir par le Directeur, c'est d'accord ?

D'accord, répondit Harry, qui comprenait parfaitement.

Il retourna à Poudlard et retrouva ses camarades. Hermione et Ron devinèrent ce qui s'était passé, l'évasion de Pétunia était la seule chose qui pouvait rendre Harry aussi dépité.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous les trois tous seuls, Harry leur confirma la triste nouvelle, juste avant qu'ils ne se rendent au cours de Réaction face à une situation périlleuse.

Re-bonjour, j'aurais dû être accompagné de Rosy mais un évènement particulier a fait qu'elle a dû s'absenter. Cela ne change rien à notre cours d'aujourd'hui. On va apprendre un nouveau sortilège d'attaque. Ca va être difficile puisqu'on est très nombreux, donc on va aller dans la Grande Salle pour pratiquer.

Pétunia venait de s'évader depuis moins d'une heure et toute l'école était maintenant déjà au courant.

DURSLEY S'EST EVADEEEEEEEEEEE ! criaient Peeves et Pooves dans toute l'école.

Le professeur Fitz s'acharnait à vouloir les faire taire mais cela ne servait plus à rien, tout le monde les avait entendus.

Harry se souvenait pourtant très bien du jour où il s'était demandé pourquoi certains avaient voulu les expulser de l'école. Mais les deux esprits frappeurs avaient tellement énervé les professeurs ces derniers temps qu'ils auraient tout donné pour s'en débarrasser.

Et bien comme ça vous êtes au courant ! grogna Maugrey, poussant les portes de la Grande Salle. Je suppose que vous allez être encore plus motivés maintenant, car il faut vous attendre à la voir surgir dans la salle de classe !

Il fit disparaître les tables pour dégager un grand espace pour pratiquer, et alla se placer derrière la table des professeurs.

Le sortilège d'aujourd'hui est un sortilège d'attaque de métamorphoses très intéressant. Il permet de transformer la peau de votre adversaire en acier très solide ce qui l'empêchera de bouger… et croyez-moi, il est très difficile de se débarrasser de ce sortilège si l'on ne connaît pas le sortilège spécifique. Sur vous, à moins que vous ne sachiez lancer de sortilèges sans utiliser votre baguette, vous ne pourrez pas vous en débarrasser et donc vous devrez faire appel à quelqu'un d'autre. Vous pouvez cependant continuer de parler et de voir. En plus de vous immobiliser, ce sortilège est très fatigant pour vos muscles qui ne peuvent pas faire le moindre mouvement. La formule est _armuros_ et pour annuler ce sortilège, c'est _cellulitum_. Je vous montre comment ça marche, Korolev, approchez-vous !

Nokomis Korolev, une fille très discrète de Poufsouffle s'avança avec un air terrifié.

_Armuros_ ! cria Maugrey.

Un rayon blanc sortit de sa baguette et toucha Nokomis dont la peau se transforma instantanément en acier. Elle tomba et le choc produisit un tintement. Elle ressemblait à une armure.

_Cellulitum_ ! dit Maugrey.

La peau de Nokomis retrouva son aspect original et elle se releva.

Et bien voilà, vous n'avez plus qu'à essayer. Personne ne partira d'ici sans l'avoir réussi, et j'ai tout mon temps. Mettez-vous par deux !

Harry se mit avec Neville alors qu'Hermione s'était mise avec Alix en l'absence de Ron.

Harry tenta le sortilège et ne s'attendait pas à le réussir du premier coup puisqu'il avait l'air difficile. Mais à sa grande surprise, la peau de Neville était devenue grise et s'était un peu durcie, même s'il pouvait encore un peu bouger.

Bien, Potter, tu progresses vite mais il y a encore du boulot ! dit Maugrey, qui le regardait toujours en premier.

Harry tenta le sortilège plusieurs fois, et après l'avoir tenté une quinzaine de fois, son sortilège était parfait et Neville était incapable de bouger.

Quant à la formule qui permettait de rendre l'état normal à la personne, elle n'avait rien de difficile et Neville retrouvait tous ses mouvements et une peau normale lorsqu'Harry lui envoyait le contre-sort.

Ils échangèrent donc les rôles et Neville réussit lui aussi plutôt bien. Il avait certes mis plus de temps qu'Harry – il lui avait fallu une bonne demi-heure – mais il avait fait plus vite qu'Hermione ce qui était une performance extraordinaire.

Bien, vous le connaissez tous les deux… échangez les groupes, Potter, mets-toi avec Granger, et Londubat avec Léger.

Hermione faisait elle-aussi de grands progrès, même si on sentait que cela ne venait pas naturellement. A la sonnerie de dix-sept heures, Hermione était parfaitement capable de le réussir.

A la sonnerie, le professeur Fitz fit son entrée dans la salle.

Maugrey, on a besoin de vous… le professeur Fresnel, le professeur Slughorn et le professeur Philipett vont en profiter pour leur donner les résultats de leurs examens pour éviter que ça traine.

OK ! pas de problème !

Maugrey répéta ce que le professeur Fitz venait de dire et il quitta la salle avec lui.

Et en mon absence, VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

Il sortit de la salle mais revint brusquement et envoya trois éclairs de Stupéfixion qui touchèrent leur cible à chaque fois, personne ne s'attendant à cela.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les trois professeurs annoncés entrèrent.

Bonjour ! dit le professeur Slughorn d'un ton joyeux… on va peut-être remettre les tables…

Oui, dit le professeur Philipett.

Il claqua des doigts et les tables réapparurent à leur place habituelle.

On va passer dans les rangs donc soyez patients, on en profitera pour répondre à vos éventuelles questions… les corrections sont intégrées dans vos copies ! annonça le professeur Philipett.

Harry s'installa avec les autres à la table des Gryffondor et le professeur Slughorn passa les voir.

Slughorn lui rendit ses copies ainsi qu'une feuille qui résumait ses résultats.

**Epreuve de potions**

**16 septembre 1997**

**PARTIE 1 (1 h 30)**

**Connaissances théoriques**

Note : 37/45

Mention : **effort exceptionnel** (E)

Appréciation : une grande précision dans les réponses, quelques étourderies pas bien graves mais qui empêchent la mention optimal.

**PARTIE 2 (3h)**

**Préparation commentée d'une potion**

Préparation de la potion : **optimal** (O)

Appréciation : une potion parfaite et réalisée très rapidement, un don naturel pour la préparation de potions.

Commentaire de la préparation : **optimal** (O)

Appréciation : un très bon devoir qui montre une totale connaissance des ingrédients, une harmonie avec la complexité des potions !

**PARTIE 3 (1h30)**

**Essai**

Mention : **effort exceptionnel** (E)

Commentaire : un excellent devoir, très bien organisé et avec beaucoup de connaissances, mais malheureusement, une inversion a été faite dans l'utilisation de deux sortilèges, consultez votre copie pour cela. C'est dommage !

Ah, Harry, c'est toujours aussi bien, c'est de bon augure pour les épreuves d'ASPIC ! Miss Granger, très bien aussi ! Je dirais même presque parfait !

Hermione avait obtenu des optimal à toutes les épreuves sauf à la préparation de la potion, où elle avait obtenu seulement un effort exceptionnel.

Oh, et vous prendrez la copie de Mr Weasley… et vous lui direz qu'il devrait être un peu plus rigoureux !

Harry sourit, il savait bien que Ron détestait les potions – à cause de Rogue, évidemment – et que rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

Harry était content de ses autres résultats. En Théories de Magie Noire, il avait obtenu un effort exceptionnel, même s'il y avait beaucoup de commentaires sur sa copie. Le professeur Philipett avait d'ailleurs écrit : « C'est excellent pour les questions et bien pour l'essai, mais certains exemples utilisés semblent ne pas vraiment avoir de rapport avec le sujet. ».

Enfin, il avait obtenu la meilleure note de sa vie en Histoire de la Magie et en Etude des relations internationales, puisqu'il avait eu un effort exceptionnel. Le commentaire était le suivant : « Une très bonne copie, on voit un réel intérêt pour cette discipline, de grandes connaissances mais vous avez – par inadvertance, j'en suis sûr – négligé certaines dates importantes, une erreur à ne pas reproduire ! Vous avez sinon saisi la démarche à adopter face à de tels sujets. »

Hermione avait obtenu optimal en Théories de Magie Noire mais c'était la catastrophe en Histoire de la Magie et Etude des relations internationales où elle avait obtenu un petit acceptable.

Miss Granger, vous avez énormément de connaissances, mais à l'épreuve d'ASPIC, vous auriez obtenu un désolant… je suis sûr que vous auriez pu faire un plan très clair, mais si vous ne finissez pas le sujet, c'est très pénalisant, surtout si vous avez dépassé le double de la longueur des essais précédents… apprenez à vous restreindre et à parler de l'essentiel ! Pour la première fois, ça passe, mais attention au prochain devoir !

Tout le monde la consola et la perspective d'aller revoir Ron à l'infirmerie la calma.


	74. Amour, attaque, immortalité et rêve

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 74 : AMOUR, ATTAQUE, IMMORTALITE ET REVE**

Ils étaient ravis de pouvoir aller voir Ron à l'infirmerie à la sortie du cours de Maugrey Fol Œil. Le fait d'aller en cours, aux repas, et de faire leurs activités habituelles sans Ron créait chez eux un vide. Celui-ci était en effet toujours le premier à apporter de la bonne humeur au groupe.

Hermione l'embrassa sous le regard méfiant de Mme Pomfresh, qui n'aimait pas trop en général voir arriver une telle troupe dans son infirmerie.

Ron, tu fais des miracles en potion ! lui dit Harry.

Ah bon ? s'étonna Ron.

Oui, Slughorn va même t'inviter pour l'assister pendant un cours de potions de première année !

Ron les regarda tous avec un air bizarre.

Félicitations, tu as obtenu un troll à ta potion ! lui dit Harry.

Oh, super, dit Ron… j'ai réussi à faire pire que Fred et George dans une matière.

Tu sors quand ? demanda Alix.

Demain avant le repas mais j'aimerais bien sortir maintenant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis obligé de rester…

Vous restez parce que vous n'allez pas encore bien, et je suis certaine que vous ne prendriez pas l'antidote tous les quarts d'heure si je vous laissais partir, dit Mme Pomfresh.

J'en ai marre de cet antidote, ronchonna Ron.

Ronnie, c'est pour ton bien ! dit Hermione. Tu ne voudrais pas que ton été empire ?

Non, mais c'est énervant…

On a remporté l'épreuve, dit Ben, cent-vingt points pour Gryffondor, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Ah, c'est une bonne nouvelle…

Harry hésitait à dire à Ron que Pétunia s'était évadée. Il était déjà assez difficile pour lui de devoir rester à l'infirmerie, et il ne voulait pas lui apporterait une mauvaise nouvelle qu'il garderait en tête toute la soirée. Mais il était trop tard…

Ron, Pétunia s'est évadée, dit Hermione avec un air attristé.

C'est qui Pétunia ? demanda Alix.

Oh, euh, Dursley, celle qui s'est échappée d'Azkaban cette après-midi.

Ah…

Comment a-t-elle fait ? demanda Ron.

C'est un mystère, elle a disparu avec les murs qui l'entouraient, expliqua Harry. Personne n'a compris…

Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? demanda Hermione.

Non, ça va, la plupart de temps, Mme Pomfresh me donne des potions de sommeil… à force de me forcer à dormir, je vais avoir une pêche d'enfer quand je sortirai !

On ira faire un entraînement de Quidditch, alors ! proposa Harry.

Cool !

Lupin doit encore nous répondre, dit Harry.

Ils restèrent presque une heure à discuter de tout et de rien. Comme d'habitude, de nombreuses rumeurs circulaient dans l'école et apparemment, elles arrivaient très bien jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Une armure a été ensorcelée dans le château, elle s'est mise à insulter Ombrage lorsqu'elle est passée devant, dit Ron.

Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Hermione, on n'était pas au courant.

Oh, c'est un elfe qui l'a dit au professeur Fitz qui est venu discuter tout à l'heure avec Mme Pomfresh, l'ayant appris par un tableau de la cuisine qui l'a lui-même appris par un autre tableau du premier étage, qui l'a appris par le Baron Sanglont.

Ah, ça devait être marrant, dit Alix, je ne connais pas bien Ombrage mais d'après ce que vous en avez dit…

Elle est horrible, termina Ron.

Bien, il va falloir vous recoucher, Mr Weasley, annonça Mme Pomfresh, tenant dans sa main un flacon, dont elle versa une partie du contenu dans un verre qui était sur la table de chevet de Ron.

On repasse te voir demain matin, dit Harry.

Okay, j'ai hâte de vous revoir…

Hermione embrassa Ron longuement et le laissa boire sa potion de sommeil.

Ils descendirent s'installer à la cafétéria, où Hermione devait acheter des ingrédients pour préparer une potion qu'elle jugeait importante pour les ASPIC. Ils en profitèrent pour s'installer à une table de la cafétéria, où ils retrouvèrent Ginny qui discutait avec Luna.

Comme il manquait des chaises, elle s'assit sur les genoux d'Harry qui n'écouta pas trop les discussions. Son attention fut seulement attirée par Rusard qui essayait de donner des coups de balai à Peeves et Pooves qui étaient en train d'essayer de dévisser un lustre.

Quelques timides élèves de première année s'approchèrent d'eux.

Salut, demanda l'un deux, on voulait savoir quand était la prochaine séance de l'A.D., ça fait longtemps.

Je sais, répondit Harry qui avait encore oublié de s'en occuper. Pourquoi pas demain, je mettrai des affiches si j'ai une heure.

D'accord, merci, à la prochaine.

L'évasion inexpliquée de Pétunia et la brume qui entouraient l'école étaient à l'origine d'une sorte de tension dans l'école. Les Aurors qui étaient présents en nombre dans les couloirs et devant les portes d'entrée n'y étaient pas pour rien.

S'il vous plaît !

Tout le monde se tut et se tourna vers le professeur Fitz qui s'était levé à la table des professeurs.

Aujourd'hui, une évasion a eu lieu à la prison d'Azkaban. Une évasion très particulière puisqu'il s'agit de la Mangemort Dursley. Les Aurors sont répartis dans l'école pour assurer votre sécurité, ainsi que dans le parc, où des nouvelles sécurités ont été installées cette après-midi. Vos professeurs seront par moments mobilisés pour mettre en place d'autres sécurités. Aussi, ils seront peu disponibles et vous aurez beaucoup de temps libre. Cependant, pour ne pas perdre de temps, les professeurs vous donneront du travail lors de la distribution des emplois du temps demain soir. Nous vous demandons donc de nous aider en signalant toute chose suspecte, en gardant votre calme, et en respectant toutes les consignes de sécurité. Enfin, nous vous informons que le tournoi de Quidditch n'est pas annulé et nous invitons les capitaines d'équipes à contacter leurs Directeurs de Maison respectifs. Bonne soirée à tous.

Ils commencèrent à déguster le succulent repas tout en discutant assez joyeusement, ayant décidé de mettre de côté la menace d'une attaque.

Roooh !

Harry avait ressenti soudain une vive douleur dans le haut du dos.

Tous les Gryffondor se retournèrent vers lui. Du sang sortait de sa bouche et sa tête tomba lentement sur le côté.

Alix qui était à côté de lui aperçut une créature horrible qui tenait un gros couteau.

Elle se leva et sortit sa baguette ainsi que les autres.

KREATTUR ! hurla Hermione.

Tous le monde se retourna et vit Harry qui s'était effondré sur la table, une flaque de sang se répandant par terre.

Mais Kreattur avait transplané. Hermione avait sauté par-dessus la table alors que les professeurs accouraient, poussant les élèves qui voulaient s'approcher.

Dégagez ! grogna Maugrey, à l'adresse d'élèves de Poufsouffle qui s'étaient approchés.

Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Lupin qui avait l'air affolé.

Un elfe lui a planté un couteau dans le dos ! dit Alix.

A cet instant, Fumseck transplana et se mit à chanter.

Il n'est pas… mort ? demanda Hermione.

Non, répondit Lupin, mais il faut le soigner vite… ah, Mme Pomfresh !

Oh ! Vite ! Il faut arrêter l'hémorragie, il a perdu trop de sang ! _hemocanalis_ !

Le sang s'arrêta immédiatement de couler de la plaie.

Euh, bien, on va le conduire à l'infirmerie, aidez-moi, j'ai de quoi restaurer les tissus qui ont été déchirés… dépêchons-nous, il ne faut pas qu'il reste trop longtemps dans le coma.

Harry n'était pas vraiment dans le coma, il ne pensait à rien et écoutait le chant de Fumseck qui résonnait dans sa tête autant qu'il résonnait dans la Grande Salle.

Harry !

Harry ?

Mais vous allez le laisser ? demanda la voix de Mme Pomfresh. Il n'est pas rétabli !

Harry ouvrit les yeux, et trouva une vingtaine de personnes penchées vers lui.

Vous l'avez réveillé ! dit Mme Pomfresh… vous allez sortir.

Non, restez ! dit Harry d'une voix faible.

Il a parlé ! s'exclama Neville.

Il est vivant ! dit une autre voix.

Harry réfléchit un instant, il était incapable de dire ce qui lui était arrivé, il n'avait ressenti qu'une douleur forte dans le dos avant de sombrer dans le coma.

Taisez-vous, vous allez réveiller tout le monde !

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron sur le lit à côté, qui ne voyait pas qui était la personne qui attirait autant l'attention.

Harry a été blessé hier soir ! dit Hermione.

Quoi ?

Ron se leva et Harry vit sa tête apparaître à côté des autres, mais il voyait encore un peu flou.

S'il vous plaît, Mr Weasley, allez vous recoucher ! Je vous avais dit que vous ne sortiez du lit qu'en fin de matinée !

Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Ron.

Il est huit heures ! dit Mme Pomfresh, désespérée. Mr le Ministre, s'il vous plaît, donnez l'exemple et quittez l'infirmerie !

Tout le monde quitta l'infirmerie à contre-cœur…

Non non non, Mr Weasley, vous, vous restez ! Allez vous recoucher, si vous bougez, le peu de poison qui reste va se propager partout et vous allez devoir rester une nuit de plus ! Il faut attendre qu'il disparaisse complètement !

Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? demanda Harry.

Vous saurez plus tard, buvez ça !

Harry se résigna et but la potion, tombant dans un sommeil profond.

Les rayons du soleil du matin réussissaient à traverser la brume qui était moins épaisse à la hauteur où se trouvait l'infirmerie, et illuminaient cette pièce qu'Harry aurait trouvée magnifique s'il elle ne rimait pas avec évènements tragiques.

Il regarda à côté de lui, il était le seul à l'infirmerie, Ron et les sept autres élèves qui avaient été blessés par les salamandres étaient partis.

Il y a quelqu'un ? demanda Harry qui s'était assis sur son lit.

Ah, vous voyez bien que vous aviez besoin de dormir ! dit Mme Pomfresh qui était en train de lire quelque chose, assise à son bureau.

Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

Je ne pensais pas vous faire dormir tant, mais apparemment, vous en aviez besoin ! Il est onze heures, je pensais qu'avec tout ce sommeil, vous seriez en forme vers huit heures !

Mais j'étais réveillé à huit heures ! dit Harry.

Oui, mais nous sommes lundi, Mr Potter ! Je pense que vous manquiez terriblement de sommeil… ces cours la nuit, je trouve cela ridicule. Bien sûr il faut vous préparer, mais de là à vous faire prendre autant de risques !

Donc je peux partir ? demanda Harry qui n'avait rien à faire de ce que lui disait Mme Pomfresh.

Euh oui, mais d'abord, prenez une dernière fois cette potion de Régénération Sanguine…

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? demanda Harry, qui commença à boire sa potion.

Oh, personne n'a très bien vu, mais il semblerait qu'un elfe ait transplané dans la Grande Salle derrière vous et vous ait planté un couteau dans le dos avant de transplaner à nouveau.

Harry ne comprit pas immédiatement mais il recracha brusquement dans son verre le peu de potion qui lui restait à boire.

J'y vais ! dit Harry.

Où ? demanda Mme Pomfresh surpris par cette réaction.

Vous m'avez dit que je peux partir ! dit Harry.

Euh oui…

Et ben bonne journée et merci ! dit Harry.

Prenez soin de vous ! dit Mme Pomfresh alors qu'Harry poussait la porte de l'infirmerie.

Au moment où il sortit de l'infirmerie, Fumseck transplana devant lui et Harry fut soulagé de le voir.

Il transplana vers la salle commune de Gryffondor où il trouva ses camarades mais pas Hermione et Ron.

Harry, comment ça va ? demanda Coilìn.

Ca va, merci, je suis en pleine forme après tout ce que j'ai dormi. Mais d'ailleurs, il n'y a pas cours ?

Non, pas en ce moment, ils nous ont donné l'emploi du temps hier soir, Hermione a dû le prendre pour toi.

Ils sont où ? demanda Harry.

On n'a pas bien compris, ils ont dit qu'ils allaient faire une recherche, mais on ne sait pas où…

OK, je vais essayer de les retrouver, ils doivent s'entraîner, sûrement, Hermione est à fond dans les ASPIC, et Ron n'est pas super fort en potions…

C'était l'excuse habituelle qu'ils donnaient à leurs camarades lorsqu'ils devaient aller voir Abelforth, avec plus ou moins de variations.

Harry comprit alors où il devait aller et s'accrocha à Fumseck pour transplaner.

Il frappa à la porte de la maison d'Abelforth mais ce ne fut pas celui-ci qui l'accueillit, mais Hermione qui lui sauta dessus.

Harry, comme tu le vois, tu nous as manqué, dit Abelforth. Que de nouvelles depuis la dernière fois ! Ta tante qui s'évade…

Ce n'est pas ma tante ! se révolta Harry.

Pardon… Pétunia s'évade, Ron qui se fait attaquer par une salamandre, Kreattur qui vient récupérer de ton sang et il nous est impossible de savoir à quel stade en est Regulus, et toutes ces attaques !

Quelles attaques ? demanda Harry.

Hermione lui tendit les deux numéros de la _Gazette du Sorcier_.

Celui de dimanche matin indiquait en première page :

HAUTE TENSION

_Hier après-midi, l'annonce de l'évasion de Dursley a provoqué un mouvement de panique qui s'est confirmé plus tard dans la journée par l'agression d'Harry Potter pendant le dîner dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. La nuit n'était pas de tout repos pour les Aurors qui repoussaient cinq attaques de Détraqueurs dans la nuit, réparties dans plusieurs endroits stratégiques. Et pas de repos pour les Aurors, au lever du jour, un Cocatris lâché sur le Chemin de Traverse faisait des ravages. Retour sur cette série d'attaques dans notre dossier en pages 2, 3, 4 et 5._

Et le journal du jour n'arrangeait rien :

LA GUERRE REPREND DE PLUS BELLE

_Il faut le craindre, la guerre contre Voldemort est complètement relancée. Après l'évasion de Dursley avant-hier, qui reste inexpliquée, Voldemort reprend ses affaires. Hier aux alentours de midi, une vingtaine de Mangemorts ont attaqué le Chemin de Traverse avec semble-t-il des objectifs clairs, un magasin d'ingrédients de potions de l'Allée des Embrumes a été attaqué et de nombreux ingrédients ont été dérobés. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux explosions visaient le réseau London Lap au-niveau de la station du Ministère de la Magie et de la banque Gringotts. Enfin, Dursley, dont le retour était redouté, a fait ses premières victimes, un couple de sorciers qui ont eu le malheur de croiser son chemin près du village de Pré-au-Lard. Cinq victimes sont à déplorer en deux jours, et de nombreux blessés ont été pris en charge à l'Hôpital Ste-Mangouste._

Harry reposa les deux journaux et avait un air dépité.

Et ce n'est pas le pire pour l'instant, dit Abelforth.

Comment ça ? demanda Harry.

Nous savons que Kreattur est au service de Regulus Black. Est-il encore affaibli ? Est-il déjà revenu ? Nous ne pouvons pas encore le dire, malheureusement. Nous n'avons aucun moyen de le surveiller. Nous savons qu'il a fait un Horcruxe, cela prouve qu'il a tué quelqu'un, et cela montre que c'est quelqu'un dont il faut se méfier, car c'est un acte profond de Magie Noire, et qu'il est impossible d'en faire un en ayant de bonnes pensées. Mais quand même, on aurait pu espérer qu'il ait fait tout ça pour vaincre un jour Voldemort, et non pas contre la communauté. C'est ce que la lettre dans le médaillon aurait pu nous laisser penser. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas, et s'il a pris ton sang, c'est que son ennemi, ce n'est pas Voldemort, c'est toi… Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire, je n'en sais rien, je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut avoir contre toi… est-ce qu'il a décidé de rejoindre Voldemort ? Ca m'étonnerait, il sait bien que Voldemort ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir résisté à sa volonté de le tuer. J'en viens à un problème auquel nous n'avons pas pensé. Voldemort n'est pas idiot, lui qui a fait plusieurs Horcruxes, sait très bien que si Regulus n'est pas mort, c'est parce qu'il en a fait un. Alors il va sûrement enquêter pour savoir comment Regulus a fait pour connaître leur existence… Est-ce que cela ne va pas le conduire à aller chercher les siens pour vérifier qu'il les a toujours ? Il va falloir d'urgence réagir et Severus et Joe sont en train de s'y préparer, le problème est qu'ils doivent s'assurer que Voldemort ne pense pas une seconde qu'ils puissent eux même connaître leur existence. C'est là toute la difficulté et j'avoue que nous avons énormément de mal à nous décider sur la solution à apporter… je pense que l'on va devoir créer un faux souvenir, mais un souvenir parfait, pas comme celui de Slughorn dont on pouvait facilement s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient trafiqués… c'est faisable, c'est long, mais avec le niveau de Severus, Joe, et le mien bien sûr, nous allons y arriver. Il faut juste espérer que Regulus tarde à revenir pour ne pas que Voldemort commence à s'en occuper. Pour l'instant, il est très occupé à l'organisation de ses attaques donc nous sommes tranquilles. Pour le souvenir, il faut le mettre en place et voir comment on peut le lui faire arriver sans qu'il se pose trop de question. Nous avons pour idée de faire comme si Regulus l'avait appris par un sorcier qui serait mort aujourd'hui pour régler le problème. Et quelqu'un aurait pu assister à cette scène secrètement… reste à trouver un moyen de lui faire arriver ce souvenir sans que cela ne le conduise à trop de questionnements, c'est ce qui manque pour le moment… mais on va s'arranger pour cela et on commence à avoir nos idées… je vous en ferai part lorsque tout sera prêt. C'était pour Voldemort, concernant Regulus, nous savons donc que son premier ennemi est toi. Il nous faut savoir pourquoi et trouver rapidement un moyen de savoir ce qu'il fait et d'abord s'il a réussi à revenir. Je rappelle que pour revenir, il lui fallait les ossements de son père, le sang d'un ennemi, et la chair d'un serviteur. Pour cela, la chair de Kreattur suffira, il est le serviteur le plus loyal qui puisse exister. Je crois que nous n'allons pas nous éterniser sur le sujet, nous ne pouvons pas en faire plus.

Est-ce que toutes les attaques sont prévues par Voldemort ? demanda Harry.

Oui, tout est prévu… malheureusement, je pense que Severus ne peut rien faire contre cela.

Non, il ne peut rien faire… confirma Harry.

Mais je sais maintenant que Voldemort a pour priorité de libérer tous ses prisonniers à Azkaban. Il va peut-être contacter à nouveau les géants, ça fait partie de ses objectifs à plus ou moins long terme.

Mais il sait que Regulus est de retour… qu'a-t-il dit là-dessus ? demanda Harry.

Oh, Severus a dit qu'il lui a dit qu'« il s'en débarrasserait définitivement »… C'est une allusion évidente à l'Horcruxe de Regulus, même si Severus n'était pas censé le comprendre. Je pense que Voldemort va utiliser la manière forte. Il va le torturer de manière à ce qu'il détruise lui-même tous ses Horcruxes et puis n'aura plus qu'à le tuer… mais je ne pense pas que ça se passera aussi simplement, malheureusement pour lui. Voldemort a tendance à sous-estimer ses adversaires, à se croire supérieur, et c'est encore une erreur de sa part…

Il va attaquer Poudlard, c'est sûr, mais quand ? demanda Hermione.

Et bien, quand il se sentira prêt, quand il aura une armée plus forte que la dernière fois, quand il aura un plan infaillible et qu'il n'aura pas à enfoncer des portes solidement fermées, mais simplement les ouvrir…

C'est-à-dire ? demanda Hermione, qui voulait en savoir plus même si elle avait parfaitement compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

Il veut s'arranger pour pouvoir entrer très facilement, ou alors faire venir Harry à lui, dans sa forteresse. A ce sujet, je vous conseille d'aller parler au professeur Slughorn pour qu'il surveille ce qui se passe dans la salle commune des Serpentard… je doute qu'ils ne fassent l'erreur de préparer leurs méfais là-bas mais on ne sait jamais… si vous pouviez aussi vous faire des amis dans la maison Serpentard, je sais que ça peut ne pas vous sembler naturel mais cela me semble nécessaire.

Non, ça peut-être très naturel, dit Hermione.

Ron grimaça, la dernière fois qu'il était entré en contact avec un Serpentard, c'était pour le faire tomber de leur bouée pendant l'épreuve dans les cachots.

Ne fais pas ça, Ron, il faudrait que tu le comprennes rapidement. Je pense que l'on doit profiter de l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves. Ils ont été envoyés à Serpentard, certes, mais ils n'ont pas encore eu le temps d'être corrompus, et surtout, ils n'ont jamais connus la séparation dans des maisons auparavant, ce qui fait qu'ils n'ont pas cet état d'esprit et qu'ils ne sont pas dans la lutte.

Tout à fait, c'est une occasion à saisir, confirma Abelforth. Faites vite, du moins avant que les J.M.P. ne réintègrent Poudlard.

Comment ça ? protesta Harry.

Ah, tu n'as pas lu en détails la _Gazette_ de dimanche… les élèves que tu as envoyés à l'hôpital sont complètement guéris. C'est évident qu'ils ont simulé beaucoup pour ne pas se retrouver devant le Magenmagot et que leur sortie de l'hôpital a traîné, mais ils réintègreront Poudlard et bénéficieront d'un suivi psychologique…

C'est n'importe quoi ! dit Harry.

Disons que comme ils n'avaient aucun lien avec l'attaque de Poudlard, le Ministère a dû laisser passer ces évènements qu'ils considèrent comme peu importants. Il va falloir les surveiller de près. Utilisez vos plus proches amis, ceux en qui vous avez pleinement confiance, ils seront ravis de vous aider. Je sais que vous êtes très proches de Neville et Luna, ils seront ravis de vous aider. Mais bien sûr, il est trop tôt pour leur révéler des choses trop importantes. Quant à Ginevra, disons Ginny, c'est la même chose, elle est plus jeune mais je pense qu'elle serait tout de même ravie de vous aider. La fois où je l'ai vue, elle avait l'air motivée, mais elle avait l'air un peu trop curieuse, il faut veiller à ne pas trop lui en laisser entendre, car elle a l'air intelligente…

Elle me demande souvent que je lui explique où je vais, ce que je fais, dit Harry. Mais je ne peux rien lui dire, elle ne veut pas comprendre que c'est pour son bien.

Comment ça ? demanda Abelforth.

Et bien si Voldemort apprend que je l'aime, il risque de s'en servir comme arme pour m'attirer vers lui…

Par la barbe de Merlin, je ne savais pas !

Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais dit à Abelforth que Ginny était sa petite amie.

J'ai senti que tu étais amoureux, mais je ne pensais pas que vous étiez ensemble ! Ca change tout, Harry ! Albus m'avait dit qu'il t'avait vu avec elle, mais il t'avait vu aussi avec une autre fille avant et donc il n'avait pas perçu que c'était au point que tu puisses craindre que Voldemort puisse l'utiliser contre toi. C'est vraiment le grand amour ?

Oui, répondit Harry.

Et tu aimerais qu'elle sache tout, mais tu ne veux pas lui dire pour ne pas prendre de risques ?

Oui, c'est ça, disons que je ne veux pas que Voldemort voie que l'on est ensemble et qu'elle est à mes côtés au combat…

Ce n'est pas une raison, Harry, il y aura toujours moyen d'assurer sa sécurité et je suis certain qu'elle n'est pas très à l'aise de ne pas savoir ce que tu fais, elle ne peut pas ne pas savoir que vous prenez parfois des risques.

Je sais, elle insiste toujours pour venir avec nous partout, heureusement qu'on la voit le soir et pendant les repas…

Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour lui cacher tout ça, elle doit vraiment t'aimer énormément pour te faire confiance à ce point… mais c'est de la folie, vous risques de mettre en péril votre amour. Si tu es sûr que c'est la femme de ta vie, Harry, alors tu vas devoir tout lui expliquer.

J'en suis sûr, répondit Harry.

Très bien, alors désormais, il faudra qu'elle vienne à tes entraînements, car tu le sais, tu as une force que Voldemort n'a pas, et cette force, c'est l'amour. Et l'amour ne s'arrête pas à la femme de ta vie, tes amis les plus proches comptent autant, Fumseck et Dobby aussi. Tout cet amour sincère qui t'entoure en permanence agit comme une protection contre toi ce qui fait que quoi qu'il arrive, tu auras toujours en toi une lueur qui ter permettra de lutter contre Voldemort, et qui te permettra de ne pas commettre un crime lorsque tu le vaincras. Tu connaissais l'amitié profonde, le respect, la confiance, tu connais désormais l'amour, et c'est ce qui fait que tu as désormais toutes les armes pour lutter contre Voldemort. Tu peux considérer que ton véritable entraînement commence aujourd'hui. Et bien je crois que vous allez être en retard à votre repas, retrouvons-nous quand vous le voulez, ce serait bien que l'on ait un cours ce soir, Harry, est-ce que tu auras trouvé le temps de parler à Ginny ?

Je n'en sais rien, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis si longtemps…

Elle n'a pas cours aujourd'hui, dit Hermione.

Ah, parfait, dit Harry, j'ai toute l'après-midi.

Allez vite manger et je vous retrouve rapidement, dit Abelforth avec un regard malicieux.

Harry s'attendait à attirer les regards dès sa sortie de l'infirmerie mais le fait d'être arrivé ne serait-ce qu'une minute après le début du repas avait aggravé le phénomène.

La porte de la Grande Salle avait claqué derrière eux et toutes les interruptions s'étaient interrompues. Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers eux.

Immédiatement, les rumeurs reprirent et Harry alla s'asseoir près du groupe de ses amis.

Ginny sauta au cou d'Harry et ils s'embrassèrent pendant cinq minutes sans interruption. Lorsqu'ils se lâchèrent, Harry ne pouvait pas cacher son sourire radieux. Le fait de devoir tout cacher à Ginny le rendait terriblement triste, surtout qu'il voyait que cela la faisait souffrir. Mais maintenant, tout irait bien, et le fait de tout lui raconter allait sûrement lui faire le plus grand bien.

A la fin du repas, Tonks vint le voir pour avoir de ses nouvelles, accompagné de Lupin.

Harry, comment vas-tu ?

Ca va, répondit Harry. Je vais très bien.

Harry, c'est Kreattur qui t'a fait ça ? demanda Lupin.

Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais ceux qui étaient en face oui, et c'était Kreattur.

C'est terrible, comment peut-il te désobéir ? demanda Lupin.

Il ne m'a pas désobéi, je crois que dans sa tête, il n'est plus un elfe et que maintenant, il obéit à Voldemort.

C'est bizarre qu'il ne t'ai pas fait transplaner, dans ce cas, pour t'emmener avec lui.

Je ne pense pas qu'il le puisse…

Mais pourtant Fumseck peut le faire…

Non, ce n'est pas possible, dit Hermione, un elfe n'est pas assez fort pour faire transplaner un sorcier, surtout s'il y a un enchantement qui protège du transplanage.

Il va falloir être très prudent, Harry. Tu sais ce que Voldemort veut faire.

Oui, je sais, répondit Harry. Je suis prêt à me défendre.

Ne prend pas de risques inconsidérés, nous ne pouvons t'obliger à rien, car tu es majeur, mais on peut toujours te conseiller, Harry. Ne va nulle part sans être certain que tu ne crains rien. Nous sommes tous prêts à te protéger et à te suivre si tu en as besoin. L'Ordre du Phénix t'appartient, tu succèdes à Dumbledore, mais tu n'as pas encore atteint son niveau, même si je sais que cela ne tardera pas.

D'accord, répondit Harry, je sais que je peux compter sur vous.

Tu sais, Harry, j'ai peur de te le dire, mais cette guerre sera encore plus difficile que la précédente, car il nous est maintenant impossible de prévenir les agissements de Voldemort, tu comprends pourquoi. Nous allons devoir défendre jusqu'à ce que tu le vainques.

Lupin regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer que tout le monde était parti. Il n'y avait plus qu'Hermione, Ron et Ginny susceptibles d'entendre leur conversation.

Tu sais que tu vas devoir vaincre Voldemort, que tu en es le seul capable, mais je veux te dire que quoi qu'il se passe, ne te sacrifie pas, ne te précipité pas dans ses pièges. Si tu ne réussis pas à le vaincre, si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Ce n'est jamais toi qui as voulu tout ça. Certes c'est toi qui devras le vaincre à la fin, mais tout ce que nous pourrons faire pour te simplifier la tâche, nous le ferons.

Harry ne put retenir une larme. Tout ce qu'il vivait en ce moment était beaucoup trop fort pour lui. Le fait de recevoir du soutien de la part des êtres qui lui étaient le plus chers lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Le moment fatidique vint alors pour Harry. Il avait commencé à réfléchir à la façon dont il se prendrait pour tout expliquer à Ginny, mais ne voyant pas trop comment faire, il se dit qu'il laisserait l'improvisation décider pour lui.

Tous les quatre s'installèrent donc autour de la table de leur salon. Dobby leur prépara du thé et Ginny n'avait pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi ils avaient tous les trois un air aussi sérieux.

Ginny, ça ne peut plus attendre, il faut que je t'explique certaines choses… j'ai changé d'avis sur certains points.

Ginny le regarda avec un air heureux, elle avait tout de suite tout compris, et il fallait remarquer qu'Harry avait beaucoup de mal à cacher ses émotions dans cette situation. Elle souriait et regardait Harry avec admiration, ne voulant pas l'interrompre.

Harry lui expliqua tout, commençant par la prophétie qui expliquait un peu plus clairement pourquoi c'était lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre qui devrait tuer Voldemort. Il sortit ensuite la lettre de Dumbledore qu'il gardait toujours secrètement avec lui. Il lui parla de Rogue, Ginny avait été surprise, mais elle aurait cru Harry quoi qu'il dise. Harry lui avait ensuite raconté tous ce qu'ils avaient fait avec Abelforth depuis le début, et en était venu à lui parler de l'immortalité de Voldemort et de ses Horcruxes. Il lui avait expliqué pourquoi Kreattur l'avait poignardé, pourquoi il n'était pas son maître, qui était Regulus. Il avait parlé du pouvoir de l'amour, il avait dit que l'union était le seul moyen de pouvoir un jour vaincre Voldemort.

Ginny n'avait jamais appris autant de choses d'un coup, et elle ne parla pas. Elle avait besoin de digérer le discours d'Harry qui avait duré presque trois heures, sans interruption. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avait parlé, elle avait été de surprises en surprises, tout comme Harry avait été de surprises en surprises au cours de sa vie.

Harry se sentait fort depuis qu'il avait tout dit, non seulement c'était un soulagement pour lui, mais en plus, il se sentait en harmonie avec la personne qui était l'amour de sa vie.

Cela illumina sa fin de journée, si bien que lorsqu'ils revirent les autres Gryffondor, ils demandèrent ce qui était arrivé à Harry.

Oh, je crois que c'est l'effet de toutes les potions de Mme Pomfresh, dit Harry, évasif.

En attendant, il est temps de travailler un peu ! dit Hermione. Harry, voici notre emploi du temps de la semaine !

**Emploi du temps, semaine du 23 au 29 septembre**

**Gryffondor, septième année**

_**Lundi**_

_Pas de cours, utilisez votre temps pour préparer vos devoirs pour les jours suivants._

_**Mardi**_

_Pas de cours, utilisez votre temps pour préparer vos devoirs pour les jours suivants._

_**Mercredi**_

_13 h – 19 h _

_Département de Réactions face à une situation périlleuse_

_Professeur Zeffira_

_Serre n°4_

_21 h – 01 h_

_Divination_

_Professeur Trelawney_

_Tour du professeur Trelawney_

_**Jeudi**_

_08 h – 12 h_

_Réactions face à une situation périlleuse_

_Département de Réaction face à une situation périlleuse_

_Professeur Maugrey, professeur Bett, professeur Strout_

_14 h – 15 h_

_Histoire de la Magie_

_Amphithéâtre Filius Flitwick_

_Professeur Fresnel_

_15 h – 16 h _

_Etude des relations internationales_

_Amphithéâtre Filius Flitwick_

_Professeur Fresnel_

_Invité : Cornelius Fudge, ex-Ministre de la Magie_

_16 h – 18 h_

_Travaux pratiques de Magie Noire_

_Département de Réactions face à une situation périlleuse_

_Professeur Philipett_

_18 h – 20 h_

_Théories de sortilèges_

_Amphithéâtre Filius Flitwick_

_Professeur Fitzaethelbert_

_21 h – 23 h_

_Runes anciennes_

_Salle de Runes anciennes_

_Professeur Babbling_

_23 h – 01 h_

_Arithmancie_

_Salle d'Arithmancie_

_Professeur Vector_

_**Vendredi**_

_Pas de cours, utilisez votre temps pour préparer vos devoirs pour les jours suivants._

_**Samedi**_

_Rendez-vous à onze heures dans la Grande Salle pour la remise des devoirs dont voici la liste._

_**Potions**_

_Achetez le livre _Préparation de potions : notions complémentaires_. Vous le trouverez à la boutique de l'école où il a été commandé en nombre suffisant. Commentez en environ cinquante centimètres de parchemin le texte en pages 23, 24, 25, 26 et 27._

_Munissez-vous de filaments de Fougère de Mongolie pour le cours de la semaine prochaine et lisez la page 194 du _Manuel avancé de préparation de potions

_**Astronomie**_

_Les ASPIC demandant des connaissances poussées en astronomie, faites un descriptif des différentes planètes et de leur histoire._

_**Histoire de la Magie**_

_Etablissez une chronologie thématique de l'histoire du X__e__ siècle._

_**Etude des relations internationales**_

_A partir de la carte muette fournie, montrez quels ont été les échecs de la coopération magique internationale au cours de la seconde guerre. Vous devrez faire une légende complète et organisée et utiliser au mieux les couleurs et les divers aspects graphiques._

_**Programme des interrogations orales**_

_**(Département de Réactions face à une situation périlleuse)**_

_Brown, Lavande : vendredi, 08 h, professeur Maugrey_

_Dazzle, Egogonde : vendredi, 09 h, professeur Maugrey_

_Finnigan, Seamus : vendredi, 10 h, professeur Maugrey_

_Granger, Hermione : vendredi, 11 h, professeur Maugrey_

_Léger, Alix : vendredi, 13 h, professeur Maugrey_

_Londubat, Neville : vendredi, 14 h, professeur Maugrey_

_McFish, Coilìn : vendredi, 15 h, professeur Maugrey_

_Patil, Parvati : vendredi, 16 h, professeur Maugrey_

_Potter, Harry : vendredi, 17 h, professeur Maugrey_

_Sanche, Scot : vendredi, 18 h, professeur Maugrey_

_Thomas, Dean : vendredi, 19 h, professeur Maugrey_

_Weasley, Ronald : vendredi, 21 h, professeur Maugrey _

_Wood, Benjamin : vendredi, 22 h, professeur Maugrey_

On ne sera jamais tranquilles décidément, même les jours de libres, on a du travail à faire, se lamenta Harry.

C'est l'année des ASPIC, dit Hermione, il fallait s'y attendre.

On commence par quoi ? demanda Alix, j'ai commencé ce matin l'étude des planètes, j'adorais l'astronomie quand j'étais petite.

Si tu veux, je peux relire ce que tu as fait, dit Ron.

Ronnie, n'essaie pas de vouloir copier, tu vas le faire tout seul ! dit Hermione.

Il faut aller à la bibliothèque, on ne va rien pouvoir faire sans des livres, dit Alix.

Oui, allons-y ! dit Hermione, ravie.

Avant le repas, ils eurent le temps de rédiger leur devoir d'astronomie et de rassembler des dates intéressantes pour leur chronologie d'Histoire de la Magie. Le travail en groupe était très efficace, et tout aurait été parfait si Mme Pince ne les avait pas empêchés de parler alors que la bibliothèque était pourtant presque déserte.

Et c'était le cas depuis que la cafétéria s'était installée à Poudlard, les élèves y passaient la journée et travaillaient là-bas dans la bonne humeur.

Le repas du soir avait été un repas presque banal, la seule différence par rapport aux autres repas était la présence de deux Aurors qui étaient debout derrière Harry, prêts à repousser toute attaque.

Harry n'appréciait pas du tout cette situation et aurait préféré qu'on le laisse se défendre tout seul.

Immédiatement après le repas, ils se rendirent chez Abelforth, accompagnés de Ginny.

Ah, bonjour Ginny… alors, quelles sont tes impressions à propos de tout ce que tu as appris.

Ca ne va pas être facile, répondit Ginny.

Certes, mais nous réussirons, nous allons travailler durement pour cela, et avec toi désormais, si tu l'acceptes.

Oui, bien sûr, je veux aider.

Très bien, comme vous êtes tous là tous les quatre, on va récapituler tout ce que vous savez, tout ce que vous apprendrez. Ca sera loin d'être une perte de temps, car nous seront très organisés et que nous n'agirons pas dans l'obscurité.

Abelforth entreprit un long discours dans lequel il raconta un peu en vrac tout ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis le début et ce qu'ils feraient par la suite.

Ginny, Ron et Hermione avaient posé beaucoup de questions, il n'était pas facile de comprendre du premier coup tout ce qu'Abelforth avait expliqué à Harry en plusieurs mois, même si Hermione et Ron connaissaient déjà beaucoup de choses. Et pour finir, alors qu'il était environ vingt-trois heures, Abelforth leur parla de l'importance de l'amour.

Voyez-vous, désormais, nous sommes tous réunis pour lutter, quoi de mieux, essayons de nous retrouver tous les soirs.

Abelforth demanda ensuite à Harry de faire plusieurs fois le sortilège de la Capsule pour qu'il le maîtrise définitivement, et ils retournèrent à Poudlard.

Ce soir, Harry s'endormit avec plein de belles pensées, très heureux, l'esprit léger et voyageur.

Il était dans une pièce sombre, les murs étaient en pierres, il n'y avait pas de fenêtres et deux cheminées des deux côtés l'éclairaient.

Une porte s'ouvrit face à lui et un sorcier d'âge moyen entra, vêtu d'une cape noire. Il avait le visage très pâle, la peau un peu en écailles et la tête bizarrement assez plate. Des longs cheveux noirs partaient des côtés de son crâne mais pas d'en haut, ce qui faisait qu'une sorte de crête ressortait. Regulus Black était devant lui, et n'avait aucune ressemblance avec Sirius.

Harry ferma son esprit, il savait qu'il était arrivé là par lui-même et que ce n'était pas Voldemort qui avait voulu qu'il voie ça. Il se contenta d'observer la scène en toute neutralité pour éviter de montrer ses émotions et risquer d'être repéré, il l'analyserait ensuite.

Regulus, comme tu as changé, dit Voldemort dans un souffle.

Oui Maître, j'ai changé, et j'ai aussi changé d'avis, je ne suis plus le sorcier qui a peur de tuer et qui avait renoncé à vous à cause de cela.

Harry sentit que Voldemort était particulièrement étonné.

Tu as résisté à ma volonté en refusant de mourir, Regulus, tu sais bien que je devrais te punir pour cela…

Oui Maître, punissez-moi si vous le voulez, mais laissez-moi la possibilité de vous servir encore !

Je te laisse cette possibilité, Regulus, mais d'abord, je vais te poser quelques questions… tu sembles bien coriace, résister à mon sortilège de Mort, un seul a réussi à faire ça jusqu'à présent, Harry Potter…

J'ai trouvé un moyen de devenir immortel, Maître, lors d'un voyage, un vieux Mage Noir que j'ai rencontré en Mongolie, il m'a appris beaucoup de choses, j'ai essayé et j'ai réussi.

Explique-moi… dit Voldemort.

En faisant un Horcruxe, c'est-à-dire en plaçant un morceau de mon âme dans un objet pour le mettre en sécurité au cas où l'on tenterait de me tuer, mais le chemin du retour est très long… j'ai mis tellement de temps à revenir.

Crois-tu vraiment que cela t'a rendu immortel ? demanda Voldemort.

Oui… répondit Regulus qui semblait surpris par cette question.

Je te réponds que non, dit Voldemort avec un horrible sourire. J'ai découvert le véritable moyen de devenir immortel, et ce ne sont pas tes gadgets de Horcruxes qui te rendront invincibles. Mais sache que je suis le seul immortel, c'est mon secret et je t'interdis de le révéler, m'entends-tu ?

Bien sûr, mais comment avez-vous fait pour vous rendre vraiment immortel ? demanda Regulus.

Crois-tu que je vais te le dire ? demanda Voldemort.

Regulus ne répondit pas.

Evidemment, je peux te donner le principe, mais de toute façon, tu es trop bête pour réussir, il se trouve que mon âme peut se nourrir de tout ce qui est contre moi… si quelqu'un tente de me tuer, cela me renforce au lieu de m'affaiblir, tellement de potions et d'enchantements ont été nécessaires pour modifier mon âme. Mais tu le sais, je suis le plus grand sorcier de la planète, et personne ne peut m'égaler à ce jeu… tu connais mon secret, c'est un honneur que je tu as. Alors Regulus, je vais te confier une tâche importante, tu vas t'occuper d'explorer cette forêt, nous nous sommes installés ici provisoirement, mais j'aimerais bien que tu trouves un endroit plus confortable, plus sécurisé, tu vas me trouver le G…

Une explosion retentit dans le parc et Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il donna un violent coup de poing sur la table de chevet qui se fracassé, énervé d'avoir été réveillé à ce moment-là.

Il se précipita à la fenêtre et regarda ce qui se passait.

Le parc s'éclaira progressivement, grâce aux lumières des dortoirs qui venaient toutes de s'allumer.

Des dizaines d'éclairs partaient d'un groupe de personnes qui en suivaient une autre qui se dirigeait vers le château.

Harry savait qui c'était.

Pétunia envoya plusieurs éclairs verts et un Auror tomba. A la seconde, Fumseck transplana à côté de lui.

Je ne peux pas la laisser faire, dit Harry à Ginny.

Bon courage, Harry, ne prend pas de risques !

Harry sortit dans le couloir, il voulait prévenir Ron et Hermione.

Pétunia attaque ! dit Harry.

On a vu…

J'y vais ! pressa Harry.

Sois prudent ! dit Hermione.

Harry s'accrocha à Fumseck et il transplana dans un tourbillon de lumière rouge et or.


	75. Agitation dans le parc

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 75 : AGITATION DANS LE PARC**

Il apparut dans le parc, baguette allumée, juste devant le groupe des Aurors.

Pétunia s'arrêta immédiatement et regarda Harry avec de grands yeux, apparemment très surprise.

Harry, quelle joie !

Elle éclata d'un rire cruel.

Tous ces efforts pour venir te retrouver et tu viens à moi ! _Avada kedavra_ !

_Agarminis_ !

Arf, tu comptes résister…

Pas seulement, répondit Harry.

_Descapecitem_ !

_Projaura_ !

C'était la première fois qu'Harry utilisait le sortilège de la Capsule durant un combat et cela s'avéra très efficace.

Harry décocha quelques fractions de secondes plus tard une flèche empoisonnée.

La capsule avait enveloppé le maléfice de Pétunia et fonçait vers elle.

Elle fit apparaître le Bouclier d'Argent et la Capsule explosa sur le Bouclier, provoquant une explosion.

Pétunia baissa la tête pour éviter la flèche qui finit par se planter dans le sol quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin.

Tu crois m'avoir ! _Strangullas_ !

Le cou d'Harry se mit à se resserrer et il commença à s'étouffer.

Mais Pétunia ne pouvait pas l'attaquer, les Aurors étaient passés devant lui et l'un d'entre eux s'était penché sur lui pour le soigner.

La lutte était intense, mais les Aurors semblaient avoir le dessus.

Harry était en train de suffoquer lentement, il pouvait voir le dôme qu'avait fait apparaître Pétunia, qui repoussait les sortilèges des Aurors.

_Airwaves_ ! dit l'Auror qui était penché sur lui.

Quelque chose apparut dans la bouche d'Harry.

Mâchez ! Respirez ! lui dit l'Auror avant de se relever.

Harry ne comprit pas mais il était au bord de l'asphyxie et il obéit. Il mâcha ce qui lui semblait être un chewing-gum et prit une profonde inspiration.

Il put respirer à nouveau et se releva immédiatement.

Il se replaça parmi les Aurors alors que Pétunia semblait sur le point de craquer, elle avait du mal à repousser tous les sortilèges et ne pouvait pas attaquer.

_Bzulubulu _! _Trespassem occulo_ !

Pétunia se déconcentra complètement et le dôme se brisa. Les Aurors furent repoussés et tombèrent par terre, sans pour autant stopper leur pluie de sortilèges.

_Xaila_ ! hurla Pétunia.

Il y eut de profondes vibrations et elle leva sa baguette au-dessus d'elle. Une sorte de vague rouge partit dans tous les sens autour d'elle en faisant vibrer le sol sur son passage.

Ils furent tous repoussés et s'évanouirent. Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, à peu près en même temps que les autres Aurors, cinq Mangemorts combattaient Pétunia, et les Aurors étaient complètement abasourdis par ce qui se passait devant eux. Ils prenaient Pétunia pour la pire des Mangemorts et ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle soit autant opposée à Voldemort.

Certains attaquèrent Pétunia, et d'autres attaquèrent les Mangemorts.

Vous voulez tous être contre moi, on se reverra !

Ahahaha !

Un vol de chauves-souris passa au-dessus d'eux et se mirent à attaquer Pétunia.

_Gravitatum expulso_ !

Tout ce qui était proche de Pétunia fut soudain repoussé et elle se mit à voler au-dessus du sol, alors qu'un cratère s'était lentement formé au-dessous d'elle.

Mrs Bett arriva sur son balai et fonça sur elle.

Non ! cria Harry.

Ahaha !

_Avada kedavra_ !

Le sortilège fonça sur Mrs Bett qui sauta de son balai et écarta les jambes. Le maléfice lui passa entre les jambes et elle tomba sur son balai.

Mais le dôme de répulsion créé par Pétunia ralentit lentement Mrs Bett qui fut repoussée comme un ressort.

Aaah ! _Gravitatum uniformis_ !

Le dôme invisible disparut et le cratère disparut immédiatement, alors que Pétunia venait de s'écraser au sol.

Mrs Bett qui voulait lui foncer dessus passa derrière elle et fit un demi-tour impressionnant sur son balai.Les chauves-souris volaient toujours au-dessus d'eux. Harry les vit passer devant la Lune.

Harry fut surpris de voir la Lune, le brouillard engendré par les Détraqueurs avait disparu, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Il y eut un cri et Mrs Bett venait de réussir à heurter Pétunia.

Elle resta fermement accrochée à son balai lui sauta sur le dos. Elle commença à l'étrangler en lui écrasant le cou avec le manche de son balai.

Rrrrrrrh !

Pétunia grognait et soudain Mrs Bett fut repoussée, elle vola à une cinquantaine de mètres de haut et réussit à se raccrocher à son balai.

_Rossiweak_ !dit Harry.

Le Rayon Rose disparut progressivement en s'approchant de Pétunia.

BOUM !

Un feu d'artifice explosa dans le ciel, et une quinzaine d'Aurors arrivèrent derrière Pétunia. Quelqu'un envoya des feux d'artifices sur Pétunia par une fenêtre de l'une des tours du château.

Un immense dragon en feu fonça vers elle et elle ne put pas repousser un gros éclair jaune que lui avait envoyé un Auror.

Une explosion la propulsa en l'air et le dragon la heurta.

Une boule d'eau apparut, dans laquelle se trouvait Pétunia, cette boule absorbait tous les sortilèges et se transforma lentement en une sorte de grosse tornade, repoussant tous les sortilèges.

Des éclairs étaient apparus dans le ciel.

Il y eut des bruits de pas, des bruits de pas très forts.

Des géants ! hurla un Auror.

Non, c'est Graup ! cria Harry, voyant une grosse silhouette accompagnée d'une autre plus petite.

Des Mangemorts dans la Forêt Interdite ! hurla Hagrid.

Prévenez le Ministère ! hurla un Auror. Fermez tous les accès à l'école !

Pétunia se mit soudain à courir et la tornade s'arrêta. Toute l'eau retomba sur les Aurors qui prirent une sorte de claque.

Ne la laissez pas partir.

_Praïka_ ! dit l'Auror qui était le plus près de Pétunia.

Plusieurs fins éclairs bleus la suivirent et s'enroulèrent lentement autour d'elle. Elle était immobilisée et ne pouvait plus bouger.

Une flèche violette sortit de sa baguette et fusa vers l'Auror.

_Infendillis_ ! dit Harry.

La flèche explosa en un gros nuage de fumée.

Harry, tu as décidé de mourir ! _Avada kedavra _! _Desartibulus elestem_ !

_Projaura_ !

Une énorme feuille d'or apparut et enveloppa les deux sortilèges.

Il y eut un éclair blanc dans la forêt. Harry le reconnut, c'était le rayonnement de Haas. Harry eut alors un pressentiment, Abelforth était dans la Forêt Interdite, en train de repousser les Mangemorts, ou peut-être des Détraqueurs.

_Avada kedavra_ !

Un sorcier était apparu devant Pétunia. Harry l'avait déjà vu, récemment. Il l'avait vu dans son rêve, c'était Regulus Black.

_Agarminis_ ! hurla Pétunia.

Le sortilège de Regulus heurta le Bouclier qui fondit. Il devait être très puissant.

Les Aurors étaient déboussolés, ils ne comprenaient plus rien à ce qui se passait.

Harry s'écarta et s'approcha de la Forêt, il ne craignait pas Pétunia, car les Aurors résistaient bien et pouvaient la repousser, ils semblaient plus forts que d'habitude.

Mais si des Mangemorts arrivaient, les Aurors seraient déjà affaiblis, et ils ne feraient pas le poids.

A sa plus grande satisfaction, d'autres Aurors arrivaient par l'entrée du parc, et se dirigeaient vers la Forêt, ils étaient très nombreux.

Harry entra dans la Forêt Interdite.

Il y eut un hurlement grave derrière lui et il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner.

Graup venait d'attraper Pétunia et l'avait violemment jetée par terre.

Un flash rouge avait envoyé les Aurors voler et Mrs Bett lui envoyait une pluie de sortilèges, toujours sur son balai.

Il y avait une lutte aussi dans la Forêt, Harry voyait des éclairs un peu plus loin.

Des Aurors l'avaient précédé et luttaient contre une quinzaine de Mangemorts, Harry aperçut Abelforth qui le vit également.

Harry, tu es là ! C'est un soulagement pour nous !

Potter est là, fuyons ! s'exclama un Auror.

Harry sortit des rangs des Aurors et s'avança face aux Mangemorts.

Il reçut plusieurs sortilèges de mort.

_Projaura_ !

Une capsule partit de sa baguette et enveloppa un sortilège.

Un Mangemort la reçut en pleine tête et s'effondra.

_Weaking_ !

_Atomis_ !

_Zigzek'arhnius_ !

_Flamendio_ !

Tous ces sortilèges étaient partis du groupe des Aurors. Un Mangemort était tombé, sous l'effet d'un éclair bleu d'Abelforth.

Laissez-moi faire, dit une voix glaciale…

Voldemort sortit des rangs et les Aurors ne purent s'empêcher de faire trois pas en arrière. A la grande surprise d'Harry, Abelforth se baissa et partit en arrière.

_Solaris folem_ !

De la baguette de Voldemort, plusieurs boules de feu miniatures partirent. Elles se mirent à tourner de plus en plus vite autour de lui, tout en grossissant, devenant très dangereux.

_Enmageznem_ ! dit Harry, s'assurant que les Aurors étaient assez loin derrière lui.

La vague blanche fonça sur Voldemort.

_Neras projectis_ !

Une vague noire similaire heurta la vague blanche et toutes les deux s'annulèrent sans aucun effet.

Potter, tu es là ! dit Voldemort.

Oui, répondit fermement Harry.

Ahaha !

Mrs Bett apparut entre les arbres.

Qui c'est celle-là ? demanda grossièrement Voldemort.Mrs Bett passa rapidement entre les arbres et fonça dans l'un des Mangemorts à côté de Voldemort qui se renversa.

_Avada kedavra_ ! dit Voldemort calmement.

L'éclair passa très loin de Mrs Bett qui était déjà partie. Maugrey Fol Œil était apparu à côté d'Harry, ainsi que plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Oho, l'Ordre du Phénix de Potter et du vieux fou enterré ! Fol Œil…

_Ejectomas_ ! aboya Maugrey.

Une bosse apparut dans le ventre de Voldemort et son estomac en sortit lentement. Mais soudain il s'arrêta et reprit sa place, comme si rien ne s'était produit.

C'est avec ça que vous comptez me vaincre ? demanda Voldemort, sur un ton amusé.

Il eut une expression qui faisait peur à voir. Une sorte de petit sourire en coin.

_Praïka_ ! dirent plusieurs Aurors en même temps.

De nombreux fins éclairs bleus se dirigèrent vers Voldemort mais à mi chemin, ils se transformèrent pour dessiner la Marque des Ténèbres que Voldemort fit élever dans le ciel.

Plusieurs éclairs foncèrent vers Voldemort qui les arrêta en les attrapant avec sa main.

_Avada kedavra _! dit Voldemort, en direction d'un Auror.

_Agarminis_ !

Le Bouclier d'Argent s'enflamma et fondit.

Mais quelqu'un venait d'arriver derrière eux, accompagné de nombreuses explosions. Tous s'écartèrent, Pétunia était poursuivie par les Aurors qui n'avaient pas réussir à en venir à bout.

_Xaila_ ! dit Pétunia.

Le sol se mit à vibrer à nouveau. Si Harry ne repoussait pas le sortilège, il allait s'évanouir, et Voldemort et Pétunia pourraient le tuer.

Fumseck apparut et il transplana juste avant que la vague ne le pousse.

A l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, les Aurors étaient en train de repousser plusieurs Mangemorts, menés par Regulus Black. Harry s'approcha, il voulait l'affronter pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

_Weaking_ !

Le sort bleu fonça sur Regulus qui l'arrêta en faisant apparaître une sorte d'étoile à cinq branches bizarre.

Potter, ravi de te rencontrer, dit-il d'une voix extraordinairement grave. Petit cadeau :_ werwertis_ !

Un nuage rose s'approcha de lui, en tourbillonnant.

_Vibrato_ ! dit un Auror.

Le nuage se mit à vibrer et se dissipa.

Ah, sans les Aurors, on ne ferait rien…

Mais bizarrement, il entra dans la Forêt et transplana.

Des Détraqueurs du côté du lac ! hurla un Auror.

Harry se retourna, une centaine de Détraqueurs étaient en train de s'approcher dangereusement du château.

Il courut pour se rapprocher un peu.

Laissez-moi faire ! dit-il à l'adresse des Aurors qui couraient à côté de lui. Restez derrière !

Les Aurors lui obéirent, ils savaient tous ce qu'il avait fait lors de la dernière attaque de Poudlard.

_Enmageznem_ !

La vague blanche fonça, Harry ne s'était pas lâché complètement, la dernière fois, il s'était évanoui et ne le voulait pas.

Le sol vibra très fort et les Détraqueurs volèrent, renversés par le sortilège.

La vague finit sa course dans le lac, qui s'agita tellement que le calamar géant sortit sa tête à la surface pour venir voir ce qui se passait.

Il y eut des applaudissements de la part des élèves qui regardaient par les fenêtres.

Mais une grosse explosion dans la Forêt Interdite rappela Harry.

Non, Harry, Pétunia et Voldemort s'affrontent, les Aurors sont à l'écart, ils ne craindront rien.

Abelforth venait d'arriver à côté d'Harry.

Tu es exceptionnel en combat, mais je reste néanmoins inquiet de la situation. Pétunia est terriblement forte, Regulus Black aussi, tu apprends qu'il est donc revenu.

Je le savais, dit Harry. Cette nuit je suis entré dans l'esprit de Voldemort… mais la liaison a été coupée par une explosion à un moment crucial, il faut que vous le voyiez !

Ca a l'air important en effet… retrouvons-nous chez moi, mais d'abord, préviens Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien se passer pour les Aurors.

Oui, Pétunia et Voldemort sont en train de s'enfuir dans la forêt, les Aurors n'iront pas les chercher très loin, ils s'arrêteront dès qu'ils seront un peu loin, ils ont reçu les consignes de ne pas prendre de risques.

Harry transplana avec Fumseck et apparut dans le couloir de l'étage de leur appartement. Ginny, Hermione et Ron étaient en train d'observer par les fenêtres ce qui se passait. Le parc était maintenant totalement calme, et la forêt aussi. Abelforth avait eu raison, les Aurors étaient en train de quitter la forêt.

Harry comment vas-tu ? demanda Ginny.

Je suis toujours vivant… mais dépêchons-nous, Abelforth nous attend !

On va se faire jeter si l'on nous croise dans le château, dit Ginny.

Mais non ! répondit Harry. Il y a des choses plus urgentes !

Ils quittèrent la salle commune. Les autres étaient restés dans les dortoirs et n'étaient pas descendu dans le salon. Ils purent ainsi ne pas se faire voir.

Harry sortit la carte du maraudeur, il était préférable de ne rencontrer personne pour ne pas perdre de temps. Ils durent faire quelques détours car il y avait des professeurs partout, à défaut d'y avoir des Aurors qui étaient tous dans le parc.

Devant l'entrée du couloir où l'on pouvait accéder à la Salle du Phénix, le professeur Fitz était en discussion avec Rufus Scrimgeour.

Mince ! murmura Hermione. Attendez !

Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Ron inquiet.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'Hermione stupéfixe les deux hommes.

Diversion… _restrundo_ !

Un vase se réduit en poussière en bas de l'escalier et tous les deux descendirent voir immédiatement.

Ils purent passer et coururent dans le couloir qui menait à la Salle du Phénix.

_Réglisse_ ! dit Harry.

Ils entrèrent dans la Salle du Phénix et Harry toucha de sa main la pierre qui permettait d'ouvrir la Salle Albus Dumbledore.

Ils touchèrent le vase qui était posé sur la table et furent transportés dans le jardin d'Abelforth.

Sa porte était ouverte et ils entrèrent, la refermant derrière eux.

Abelforth avait sorti sa Pensine et celle-ci était posée sur la table du salon.

Bien, Harry, dépose ton souvenir…

Quel souvenir ? demanda Hermione.

Harry est entré dans l'esprit de Voldemort cette nuit et il a des choses intéressantes à nous montrer.

Harry posa la baguette sur sa tempe et pensa fort au souvenir de cette vision. Il tira sa baguette et des filaments argentés sortirent de sa tempe, qu'il déposa dans la Pensine.

Allons-y ! dit Abelforth.

Tour à tour, ils entrèrent et se trouvèrent dans la pièce où Voldemort était assis.

La porte s'ouvrit et Regulus entra.

Voici Regulus Black, annonça Abelforth.

Il est revenu ! s'exclama Hermione.

Ginny était surprise, elle n'était jamais entrée dans une Pensine et elle pensait que l'on pourrait la voir et l'entendre. Harry avait eu la même sensation la première fois.

Tu as résisté à ma volonté en refusant de mourir…

Il ne va quand même pas le tuer ! dit Ron.

Ecoutez ! dit Harry.

… tu sembles bien coriace, résister à mon sortilège de Mort, un seul a réussi à faire ça jusqu'à présent, Harry Potter…

Mince, il va lui parler des Horcruxes ! dit Hermione.

Ils écoutèrent la scène et Harry vit qu'Abelforth grimaçait, il avait peur que tout ne risque d'échouer à cause de Regulus.

Crois-tu vraiment que cela t'a rendu immortel ? demanda Voldemort avec une sorte de sourire cruel.

Il bluffe ! dit Ron.

Chut ! dit Hermione.

… J'ai découvert le véritable moyen de devenir immortel…

Il bluffe ! murmura Ron.

Bien sûr, mais comment avez-vous fait pour vous rendre vraiment immortel ? demanda Regulus, l'air très intéressé.

Lui aussi, il bluffe ! Il sait que Voldemort lui ment ! dit Ron.

Ron, tais-toi ! coupa Hermione.

… il se trouve que mon âme peut se nourrir de tout ce qui est contre moi…

Mince, murmura Ron, il a vraiment réussi !

C'est terrible, dit Hermione.

Ils regardèrent Abelforth qui avait l'air pensif.

Attendez, ce n'est pas fini, écoutez bien la fin, dit Harry.

… j'aimerais bien que tu me trouves un endroit plus confortable, plus sécurisé, tu vas me trouver le G…

Harry se tourna vers Abelforth alors qu'ils étaient arrachés de la Pensine.

C'est quoi le G… ? demanda Hermione.

D'après le mouvement des lèvres de Voldemort, je peux affirmer que c'est un Go…, ou un Gou…, il a une façon particulière de prononcer ce son, à cause de sa bouche qui est déformée.

Ca serait quoi, alors ? demanda Harry.

J'ai une idée… dit Abelforth.

La scène se passe dans la Forêt Interdite ? demanda Hermione.

Oui, bien sûr, répondit Abelforth.

Dans ce cas, je sais, dit Hermione. Vous vous souvenez du récit de Théodore, le Gouffre des Clordes se trouve en Ecosse, comme Poudlard et la Forêt Interdite. Voldemort pense que le Gouffre des Clordes se trouve dans la Forêt Interdite.

Tu es la seule personne à se souvenir de tels détails, dit Ron.

Ce sont souvent les détails qui font la différence ! dit Hermione sur un ton sec, sans regarder Ron, mais fixant Abelforth pour attendre une confirmation.

C'est ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit, en effet, dit simplement celui-ci, mais…

Mais… commença Harry.

Vas-y, Harry.

Non, allez-y, répondit Harry.

Ok, dit Abelforth, je crois voir ta question, si le Gouffre des Clordes se trouvait dans la Forêt Interdite, cela se saurait, la Forêt avait déjà été fouillée.

Harry essaya de se souvenir… et une image de la forêt lui vint, durant la course de balais, il s'était élevé très haut et avait pu voir à quel point la Forêt Interdite allait loin au fond de la vallée, et sur les montagnes. Et il se souvenait d'une sorte de canyon qu'il avait vu au loin, envahi d'arbres.

Ca y est, je m'en souviens, j'ai vu le Gouffre, dit Harry.

Où ça ? demanda Ron.

Dans la Forêt Interdite…

Ne dis pas de bêtises, intervint Hermione, Théodore disait que le Gouffre était immense, un kilomètre je crois…

Oui, c'est ça… mais je l'ai vu pendant la course de balais…

Harry décrit très clairement ce qu'il avait vu.

Oui mais à combien de kilomètres de Poudlard ? demanda Abelforth.

C'était très loin, dit Harry, vraiment très loin, des dizaines de kilomètres.

Des heures, et même des jours pour y aller en empruntant la Forêt, dit Abelforth. Jamais personne n'est allé aussi loin. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, la Forêt s'étend sur une centaine de kilomètres à l'Ouest de Poudlard, elle est encadrée tout le long par les hautes montagnes que vous pouvez voir du château, qui la rendent inaccessible. Tout à l'Ouest, elle est bloquée par une autre montagne, ce qui ne la rend accessible que par Poudlard. Le Poudlard Express arrive par le Sud, il traverse d'autres forêts, mais pas la Forêt Interdite. Non, jamais personne n'est allé là-bas.

Comment Voldemort a-t-il su que le Gouffre est là ? demanda Harry.

Je pense qu'il connaît les bonnes personnes, qui ont les bons livres, qui contiennent les bonnes choses. L'intérêt n'est pas de savoir comment il a fait pour le trouver, ce qu'il nous faut savoir, c'est ce qu'il veut faire au Gouffre des Clordes.

S'installer, dit Ginny, qui avait écouté attentivement depuis le début de la conversation.

Certes, mais je pense que c'est l'excuse qu'il donne à Regulus. Il ne faut pas oublier ce que Voldemort a derrière la tête. Non, je suis certain que Voldemort veut voir quelque chose là-bas. Peut-être qu'il veut y cacher un Horcruxe, je n'en sais rien. Cela nous dit que la Légende des Clordes est bien vraie, peut-être pas dans sa totalité, mais il doit croire que son âme a été fabriquée par les Clordes. C'est un endroit tellement important symboliquement à ses yeux, sa naissance ! Sa véritable naissance, et non pas la venue au monde de son corps. Son âme représente tout ce qu'il peut être, tout ce qu'il peut avoir fait !

Mais dans le souvenir, il dit que ce ne sont pas les Horcruxe qui rendent immortels… commença Hermione.

C'est du bluff, répéta Ron sous le regard noir de sa petite amie.

Exactement, répondit Abelforth, à la surprise d'Hermione qui s'était fait un sang d'encre à cause de ça.

Il ment à Regulus ? demanda Ginny.

Oui, il lui ment, tout comme Regulus lui ment. Et je suis persuadé que chacun d'eux sait que l'autre lui ment. Ca se sent. Regulus n'aurait pas pris la peine de faire un Horcruxe pour prévoir le jour où Voldemort déciderait de le tuer, car finalement, il est à son service vraiment. Il lui aurait tout simplement obéi et cela n'aurait pas posé de problèmes. Quant à Voldemort, je suppose que Regulus sait tout autant que moi qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de devenir immortel autrement qu'en faisant un Horcruxe. Tout simplement parce que dire que son âme se nourrit du mal qui lui est voulu est une aberration d'un point de vue magique. L'âme est l'âme, elle ne se nourrit d'aucun sortilège, d'aucune intention, la mort détruit l'âme, c'est ainsi.

Donc Voldemort n'a pas fait ce qu'il dit, il est immortel grâce à ses Horcruxes ? demanda Harry pour confirmation.

Oui, exactement.

Ca va alors, dit Ron.

Non, ça ne va pas du tout, bien au contraire ! répondit Abelforth avec un sourire un peu forcé. Voldemort a des doutes, il va vouloir peut-être cacher mieux ses Horcruxes, et s'il découvre que certains d'entre eux ont disparu, c'est une catastrophe, et tout le plan devient inutile.

On ne peut pas remettre les Horcruxes à leur place ? demanda Ron.

Non, évidemment, ce ne sont pas ce genre de choses qui berneront Voldemort. Il serait très bien capable de dire si un objet un Horcruxe ou non rien qu'en le regardant, et crois-moi qu'il ne va même pas regarder ses objets.

Mais pourquoi il ne tue pas Regulus ? demanda Ron.

On ne peut pas vraiment dire quelles sont les intentions de Voldemort et de Regulus. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils seront un jour ennemis, je le sens, et ça se voit. Voldemort ne peut pas tolérer que quelqu'un sur cette planète soit immortel, d'autre que lui ! Ce serait pour lui une tâche énorme sur sa domination. Il veut peut-être garder Regulus un certain temps près de lui pour obtenir des informations sur ses Horcruxes pour pouvoir les détruire et ensuite se débarrasser de Regulus. Quant à ce dernier, il est clair qu'il n'a pas fait un Horcruxe pour pouvoir revenir au service de Voldemort. Créer un Horcruxe est un acte lourd, et personne ne serait prêt à en faire un pour cette raison, même pas le plus fidèle de ses Mangemorts. Cela nous laisse donc penser qu'un jour, Regulus s'opposera à Voldemort, et que s'il lui répond quant aux Horcruxes la véritable raison de son immortalité au lieu de lui mentir, c'est pour essayer d'obtenir des informations sur les Horcruxes de Voldemort cette fois-ci.

C'est compliqué, remarqua Ron.

Et bien ajoutons alors Pétunia.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à faire dans l'histoire ? demanda Ginny.

Je pense que tous les trois ont le même objectif, écraser les autres. Pétunia et Regulus se sont affrontés, et je suis sûr que chacun d'entre eux a déjà compris les intentions des autres. Ils vont vouloir s'auto-détruire, faire la guerre par le chaos, ce sera à celui que l'on craint le plus ! Pour l'instant, Voldemort est largement en avance là-dessus, par son histoire, par l'univers qu'il a créé autour de lui, par ses Mangemorts, et par toi, Harry. Personne ne sait que Regulus est revenu, et je suis certain que le Ministère ne formaliserait pas là-dessus s'ils l'apprenaient. Ils penseraient seulement qu'ils s'étaient trompés et qu'il n'était en réalité pas mort.

Pourtant, ils peuvent le deviner, les os d'Orion Black qui ont disparu, maintenant, tout le monde a lu l'interview d'Harry dans _Le Chicaneur_ !

Certes, Hermione, mais ce n'est pas dans leur intérêt de perdre du temps à enquêter là-dessus. Ca le deviendra lorsque Regulus quittera les rangs des Mangemorts pour faire la guerre seul à la communauté, et qu'il aura peut-être des partisans.

On peut espérer qu'ils s'autodétruisent, dit Hermione.

Je pense que l'on ne va pas attendre cela, car ils auront détruit la communauté magique bien avant de s'être détruits. Non seulement nous devrons chercher et détruire les Horcruxe de Voldemort, en espérant qu'il n'ait pas vérifié qu'ils n'aient pas disparu, mais en plus, nous devrons détruire celui ou ceux de Regulus, en espérant que Pétunia ne se mette pas à en créer elle-aussi.

Pourquoi ne tuerait-on pas Pétunia ? demanda Ron.

Je pense que cette solution est à envisager, dit Abelforth. Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses, Harry, mais cela pourrait être une mission pour Severus, il se ferait encore mieux voir par Voldemort en lui ayant assuré encore plus sa place.

Pétunia ne va pas se laisser faire ! dit Hermione.

Non, mais je l'ai vue combattre, et elle est prenable. Son combat est basé sur la brutalité, il n'y a pas une seule part de réflexion dans sa façon d'agir. Je dirais que c'est une kamikaze, elle prend tous les risques pour faire le plus de dégâts possible. En supposant que vous ayez un moyen de la tuer et un bon bouclier, vous pourriez la tuer vous-mêmes. J'en parlerai à Severus dès que je le verrai, nous avons beaucoup de choses à lui demander, et malheureusement, il n'est pas très disponible. Je l'ai vu hier, il m'a expliqué qu'ils sont en train de mettre en place des sécurités pour empêcher l'accès à la Forêt Interdite. Ils sont en train d'élever des créatures très dangereuses, de tenter des croisements. Voldemort veut l'armée la plus large possible, il veut une domination écrasante, et s'il réussit à constituer une grande armée, une forteresse inexpugnable, nous aurons beaucoup de mal à pouvoir le vaincre un jour. Ce qui reste le plus important pour nous est Severus, il nous faut assurer sa position quoi qu'il arrive. Il faut que vous compreniez que l'avenir de la communauté magique est sur lui, autant que sur toi, Harry. Il devra être capable de tuer si Voldemort le lui demande, même si cela doit être douloureux. Mais des sacrifices seront le prix de la paix pour tout le monde.

Ce discours les laissa tous les quatre silencieux.

Voilà ce qui nous attend, dit Abelforth après leur avoir laisser une minute pour digérer tout ça. Mais pour le moment, c'est un reste de nuit qui vous attend. Si vous le pouvez, ce serait bien que l'on se voit tous deux ou trois heures demain, quand vous voulez. Utilisez le Gallion.

Nous sommes libres toute la journée, dit Harry.

J'ai cours le matin, dit Ginny.

Treize heures ? demanda Abelforth.

Oui, répondirent tous les quatre.

Très bien, Harry, ton souvenir…

Harry récupéra son souvenir et ils se levèrent et allèrent vers la porte.

Bonne nuit, et ne soyez pas découragés par tout ça, nous réussirons, dit Abelforth.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione avait tenu à ce qu'ils se lèvent pour aller au petit déjeuner. La nuit avait été assez courte pour eux, surtout qu'aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à trouver un sommeil confortable après avoir appris tout ça en une soirée. Harry avait beau s'être vidé l'esprit, les souvenirs finissaient par lui revenir en tête.

Bien entendu, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ avait totalement raconté l'évènement, et disait plus de choses qu'Harry n'avait vues. De nombreux soupçons concernant les activités de Voldemort avaient été émis, et les Aurors étaient certains que ce dernier était installé dans la Forêt Interdite.

Il était annoncé que deux Aurors avaient été tués, cinq autres étaient à Ste-Mangouste, et qu'aucun Mangemort n'avait été arrêté.

L'ambiance était tout de même à la bonne humeur, et c'était ce qui faisait la force de Poudlard. Les sécurités mises en place faisaient que les élèves se sentaient invincibles dans cette école. Le fait que Dumbledore ne soit pas là ne leur donnait pas plus de crainte que cela, mais ils versaient tous une larme lorsqu'ils voyaient la tombe blanche près de la maison d'Hagrid.

D'ailleurs, Hagrid n'habitait plus dans sa maison à l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite, par décision du professeur Fitz. Un appartement avait été aménagé pour lui au rez-de-chaussée, avec plusieurs salles de classes qui lui étaient réservées, dont certaines serviraient d'enclos pour ses créatures magiques.

Hagrid était très triste, car Graup était toujours dans la Forêt Interdite, et qu'il n'avait pas voulu venir habiter à Poudlard avec lui. Il avait cependant pu obtenir l'autorisation d'aller le voir, mais accompagné de plusieurs Aurors à chaque fois.

Le grand mystère était la disparition de la brume dans le parc. C'était devenu l'un des sujets principaux de conversation du petit-déjeuner.

Ce fut Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête qui leur donna la réponse.

Oh, c'est leurs statues qui absorbent le brouillard, ils en ont apporté une centaine, hier matin, à la fin de la journée, il n'y avait presque plus rien.

Où les ont-ils trouvées ? demanda Seamus.

C'est le Ministère de la Magie qui les a conçues, au Département des Mystères !

En plus ça marche ! dit Lavande, tentant une réflexion utile.

Ils regardèrent machinalement par les fenêtres de la Grande Salle. Il y avait certes encore un peu de brume, mais ils pouvaient voir au loin les montagnes environnantes sans difficultés.

Harry était fatigué, et lorsqu'ils retournèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, il s'endormit dans l'un des fauteuils, alors qu'Hermione était en train de lire un livre qui parlait d'histoire ancienne de la communauté magique.

BOUM!

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. A côté de lui, Hermione se leva de son fauteuil, faisant tomber son livre.

Ils se précipitèrent aux fenêtres. Des feux d'artifices étaient lancés par une tour proche de celle de la tour de Gryffondor.

Des Aurors étaient en train de courir à travers le parc, venant du château.

Harry regarda où ils allaient et c'est là qu'il remarqua une silhouette qui était entourée de plusieurs dizaines d'Aurors. C'était Pétunia.

Il regarda Hermione et Ron, ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire, il avait vu la veille que les Aurors étaient capables de la repousser. Tout les Gryffondor qui n'avaient pas cours étaient aux fenêtres.

Harry regarda le combat de loin, il sentait qu'il devait y aller, s'il y avait des morts, il regretterait de ne pas y être allé.

Restez dans la salle commune !

Harry se retourna, le professeur Lupin venait d'entrer par le portrait de la grosse dame.

Toi aussi, Harry, je t'assure que les Aurors ont la situation bien en main.

Lupin s'approcha, venant regarder lui aussi à la fenêtre.

Les Aurors se sont entraînés ? demanda Harry.

Oui, répondit Lupin, ils se sont beaucoup entraînés. Ils ont toujours été habitués à affronter des Mangemorts un peu faibles… enfin, ne disons pas faibles, disons plutôt qu'ils ont toujours utilisé les mêmes armes, les Sortilèges Impardonnables. Les Aurors n'avaient besoin que d'agilité, de réflexes, de sens de l'organisation. Désormais, ils doivent augmenter leur niveau, et le Ministère leur a fait passer des stages à tour de rôle pour leur faire apprendre des sortilèges beaucoup plus efficaces et mieux adaptés. Les forces du Mal évoluent sans cesse, il faut toujours s'adapter à elles pour les vaincre.

Harry pensa à ce qu'avait dit Rogue lors de son premier cours en tant que professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal lors de son année précédente.

Oui, il faut toujours s'adapter, confirma Harry.

Ils arrêtèrent un instant leur conversation, Pétunia était maintenant en train de courir pour sortir du parc, Lupin avait raison, les Aurors étaient bien trop nombreux pour qu'elle puisse lutter. Harry ne les compta pas, mais ils devaient être une centaine.

A la sortie du parc, Pétunia transplana, et les Aurors restèrent une nouvelle fois en échec face à elle, même si aucune silhouette n'était étendue dans l'herbe du parc, ce qui signifiait qu'aucun Auror n'était mort.

A midi, Harry était très heureux de retrouver Ginny. Malgré ce qu'il avait appris durant la nuit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux et d'être confiant. Il était pressé d'aller à la leçon d'Abelforth en compagnie de ses amis. Il l'avait compris, lorsqu'ils étaient près de lui, il progressait plus vite, et c'était encore plus clair lorsque Dobby et Fumseck étaient avec lui. Ginny était un véritable rayon de soleil, et il ne regrettait absolument pas de lui avoir tout révélé.

Mais un évènement vint troubler sa joie au repas de midi. Harry avait lancé un regard rapide à la table de Serpentard et avait eu le choc de voir Pansy Parkinson accompagnée de Crabbe et Goyle.

Harry était révolté que Crabbe soit revenu, il avait tout de même soumis Markus Hopkins à l'Imperium en début d'année, et apparemment, le Ministère l'avait déjà oublié, Harry n'avait même lu à aucun moment dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_ qu'un procès ou une audience aient été organisés.

Il donna un coup de coude à Hermione et lui montra du regard les J.M.P., elle recracha l'eau qu'elle était en train de boire, manquant de s'étouffer.

Ils auraient pu au moins prévenir qu'ils sont revenus, s'indigna-t-elle.

Ils ne doivent pas vouloir attirer l'attention là-dessus, dit Harry, qui pouvait mal masquer son dégoût.

Regardez-là, elle vient d'arracher la carafe des mains d'un autre élève ! dit Ron, parlant de Pansy Parkinson.

Et leurs regards finirent par se croiser. Harry lui lança un regard aussi noir qu'il put, alors que Pansy lui avait fait un signe pour lui dire qu'il allait mourir.

Harry s'accrocha à la haine qu'il recevait d'elle et entra dans son esprit.

Ne t'inquiète pas, tu y iras, à Azkaban, pensa Harry fortement.

Pansy se leva brutalement, et plusieurs élèves se tournèrent vers elle. Les voyant, elle se rassit, et détourna son regard de celui d'Harry, car cela lui donnait mal à la tête.

Harry n'avait aucune envie d'y rester et il retourna à la conversation avec ses amis.

Il faudra réunir la Brigade des Griffons ce soir, murmura Hermione à Harry.

Bonjour ! dit Abelforth, les accueillant chez lui pour une leçon collective cette après-midi. J'espère que vous avez pu dormir ?

Pas vraiment, dit Harry.

Venez dehors pour profiter du beau temps…

Pétunia a à nouveau attaqué ce matin, dit Harry. Mais rien de grave, les Aurors ont réussi à la repousser tous seuls.

Très bien, répondit Abelforth. Il va falloir s'attendre à ce genre de confrontations beaucoup plus fréquemment si Voldemort traîne autour de Poudlard. Quant à Pétunia, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'elle y fait, mais je suppose qu'elle doit se sentir terriblement seule.

Les J.M.P. sont de retour à Poudlard, dit Harry.

Ah, c'était imminent en effet…

On va les surveiller, on va s'organiser, Luna et Neville nous aideront, on avait déjà préparé un peu notre organisation au début de l'année.

C'est d'accord, je demanderai à Severus si les J.M.P. ont quelque chose de prévu ou s'ils agiront librement. D'autres nouvelles ?

Non, répondit Harry.

Très bien, passons donc à notre leçon d'aujourd'hui. Vous êtes quatre, c'est impeccable pour faire des groupes de deux. On va travailler quelques sortilèges.

Le premier sortilège qu'ils avaient appris était un dôme qui pouvait repousser des sortilèges plus puissants que le dôme que Maugrey leur avait appris. Abelforth avait expliqué qu'il était particulièrement intéressant pour se protéger de ce qu'il appelait les sortilèges d'attaque massive, que Pétunia adorait utiliser. Son incantation était _abris fortem_. Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient ainsi pu en partie résister à la Vague de Haas d'Harry, bien que réalisée à faible puissance.

Le deuxième sortilège était le plus compliqué, et Harry seul l'avait réussi. Il s'agissait du sortilège des Soleils Fous que Voldemort avait fait durant la nuit précédente lors de l'attaque, ce qui avait inspiré Abelforth, son incantation était _solaris folem_. Il était très efficace car il était extrêmement difficile à neutraliser, et que l'on devait se contenter de s'en protéger, ce qui rendait toute riposte plus difficile. Lors du dernier essai d'Harry, des petites boules de feu étaient apparus au bout de sa baguette, commençant par tourner autour avant de grossir et de s'en écarter, suivant la direction qu'il leur imposait. Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient dû utiliser le sortilège précédent pour s'en protéger. Quant à eux, ils avaient plus de mal à le réussir et les boules de feu n'atteignaient pas une taille suffisante pour être menaçante, mais c'était un premier pas.

Enfin, ils avaient appris un troisième sortilège, qui s'appelait le sortilège du Crépitement Bleu, et qui faisait apparaître des crépitements puissants de couleur bleue autour de la personne visée, dont il était difficile de se débarrasser. Tous les quatre l'avaient réussi sans trop de difficultés et cela pourrait leur être très utile dans des duels ou pour déstabiliser leurs adversaires. Sa formule était _blue crépitis_.

Enfin, Abelforth leur proposa des petits duels pour qu'ils s'entraînent. Ils s'étaient par moments mis tous les quatre contre lui et avaient dû être extrêmement rapides pour tenter de surpasser l'étendue de la Magie qu'Abelforth produisait.

Après trois bonnes heures d'entraînement, ils retournèrent à Poudlard, rassasiés de nouveaux sortilèges et affutés pour un éventuel combat.

Harry avait énormément progressé durant ce cours, lorsqu'il rencontrait une difficulté, il la faisait disparaître en regardant simplement Ginny. Et même aux moments où il avait regardé ses amis pratiqué, il avait eu l'impression de continuer de progresser. Le seul fait de les voir réussir lui donner du courage et de l'espoir.

L'après-midi, ils s'occupèrent de leurs nombreux devoirs qu'ils avancèrent beaucoup.

Harry n'avait pas vu passer le temps, pourtant, cette montagne de travail l'aurait repoussé n'importe quel autre jour. Mais pour la même raison qu'il avait tant progressé aujourd'hui, les devoirs lui avaient semblé faciles, comme si c'était un plaisir de pouvoir les faire accompagné de ses amis.

Lors du repas du soir, les élèves affichaient toujours une mine joyeuse. Et les professeurs ne semblaient pas comprendre cette sorte de motivation que tout le monde avait.

Peeves et Pooves avaient d'ailleurs tenté de venir semer la pagaille dans la Grande Salle, avec succès. Ils s'étaient introduits dans les réserves de feux d'artifices de l'école, qui étaient réservés pour repousser les Mangemorts lorsqu'ils s'approchaient de l'école.

Plusieurs fusées avaient ainsi volé à travers la Grande Salle. Les élèves avaient baissé leur tête pour ne pas être touchés.

Ahaha !

Mrs Bett n'avait évidemment pas su s'empêcher d'enfourcher son balai et elle tentait de suivre le mouvement imprévisible des fusées, sous le regard amusé des professeurs, dont aucun d'eux n'aurait songé à annuler ce feu d'artifice magique.

Ces derniers jours, chaque matin, la _Gazette du Sorcier_ avait apporté de mauvaises nouvelles, mais l'édition de ce mercredi matin, vingt-cinq septembre, était particulièrement terrible.


	76. Evasion massive d'Azkaban

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 76 : EVASION MASSIVE D'AZKABAN**

EVASION MASSIVE D'AZKABAN

_La nuit dernière, aux alentours de deux heures du matin, une vingtaine de prisonniers placés sous haute surveillance par le Ministère de la Magie ont réussi à s'évader, profitant de quatorze attaques simultanées dans tous le pays. Il semblerait qu'ils aient reçu une aide interne par un membre du Ministère de la Magie qui reste inconnu et recherché._

_Les Aurors ont été littéralement débordés par les Mangemorts pourtant en nombre nettement inférieur. Ils ont été pris par l'ampleur de la vague d'attaque qui a secoué notre communauté la nuit dernière._

_Une première alerte était lancée peu avant minuit lorsque Pétunia Dursley était repérée aux alentours du village de Pré-au-Lard. Immédiatement, une cinquantaine d'Aurors étaient envoyés pour une longue lutte qui aura duré près d'une heure, sans faire de victimes, heureusement. Au moment où celle-ci décidait de fuir en transplanant, dépassée par les attaques des Aurors, ceux-ci pensaient avoir fait le plus gros du travail, cette nuit si étoilée aura été une grosse désillusion. Deux diversions avaient ensuite lieu à minuit et demie et une heure et quart, à chaque fois, des Détraqueurs étaient repérés sous une Marque des Ténèbres géante, à des endroits généralement perdus. A ce moment-là, aucun des Aurors du Ministère n'était chez lui, la mobilisation était totale, dans tous les lieux publics magiques, et le Ministère de la Magie français informait notre Ministère que des renforts pourraient être envoyés en cas de besoin._

_Les équipes d'Oubliators et du Département des Sécurités magiques passaient la nuit à suivre ces attaques pour sécuriser ces lieux._

_Mais le plus gros de l'attaque est venu à deux heures, lorsqu'en l'espace de quelques minutes, quatorze attaques simultanées étaient déclenchées. Le hall du Ministère de la Magie, la gare de King's Cross, la rue de l'Hôpital Ste-Mangouste, Pré-au-Lard, Loutry Ste-Chaspoule, la banque Gringotts, le Bureau des Aurors du Chemin de Traverse, l'Allée des Embrumes, le parc de Poudlard, dans le centre ville d'Edimbourgh, dans la bibliothèque Dirk Dawlish, au Chaudron Baveur et dans le stade de Quidditch du Bois de la Tamise à Londres, où se déroulent traditionnellement certains matchs de la Coupe de Ligue de Quidditch. La quatorzième attaque visait la prison d'Azkaban, où un groupe de Mangemorts s'attaquait aux fortifications. Les Mangemorts à l'intérieur ont également agi, même s'ils n'ont pas été pour beaucoup dans cette évasion, puisqu'un Auror, soumis à l'Imperium, a ouvert les grilles et a libéré les Détraqueurs emprisonnés, qui ont fuit dans les étages du Ministère de la Magie. _

_Les Aurors, trop débordés, n'ont pas su déterminer quelles attaques étaient des diversions et quel était l'objectif des Mangemorts. Les Aurors ne connaissaient pas vraiment l'état à l'intérieur de la prison. Trompés par une fausse indication de l'Auror soumis à l'Imperium, ils ont ensuite dû lutter contre les Détraqueurs qui s'étaient répandus dans le Ministère avant de pouvoir regagner la prison, que les prisonniers étaient en train de quitter par une brèche._

_Nous avons tenté de contacter le Ministère de la Magie pour connaître l'avancement des enquêtes, mais l'ampleur de la crise actuelle a fait que les membres principaux du Ministère de la Magie étaient trop occupés pour nous donner des informations. Seul Arthur Weasley, Directeur du Département des Sécurités Magiques, croisé tôt ce matin par nos reporters sur le lieu de la prison d'Azkaban, a pris la peine de nous répondre. _

_« Nous sommes en train de remettre en place les sécurités de la prison d'Azkaban, qui ont été enlevées par endroits. Nous n'avons pas eu ce problème car il s'est avéré que les autres attaques n'étaient que des diversions. Nous sommes vraiment très surpris par cette attaque, les Aurors surveillaient de près les activités des Mangemorts et n'ont pas pu prévoir une telle attaque. Le problème aujourd'hui est que le Ministère est débordé, que ce soit le Ministre, la Lutte contre la Magie Noire, les Sécurités Magiques, l'Information, même les Sports sont touchés à cause de l'attaque du stade, il faut que tout le monde coopère le plus possible pour soulager le Ministère, et prenne le moins de risques possibles. »_

_L'enquête est en cours et il faut souligner la vitesse à laquelle les Mangemorts ont envahi les différents lieux des attaques. L'installation des Portes à Transplaner, qui sont équipées de systèmes qui repoussent la Marque des Ténèbres, ont fonctionné, mais les Mangemorts ont emprunté le réseau souterrain du London Lap pour se rendre très rapidement aux lieux de leurs attaques. Il devient donc urgent d'équiper les sorties des stations des mêmes protections contre la Marque des Ténèbres, autant dire que beaucoup de travail est encore à faire avant d'espérer obtenir des lieux publics convenablement sécurisés._

_A ce jour, le bilan est de deux Aurors tués, et trois Aurors en soins à l'Hôpital Ste-Mangouste._

_Dans notre édition de demain, une interview exclusive de Rufus Scrimgeour, qui fait le bilan de son action à la tête du Ministère de la Magie._

Harry mis sa tête dans ses mains un instant. D'après l'article, il ne pouvait rien reprocher au Ministère, à part le fait que les Mangemorts aient réussi à trouver un collaborateur au sein du Ministère.

Il se rendit au Ministère, et la sorcière qui était aujourd'hui au Bureau des Aurors lui dit que Scrimgeour était prêt à le recevoir quand il voulait.

Harry passa dans le Département de la Lutte contre la Magie Noire. Il y avait les restes d'une attaque récente. Certains murs étaient enfoncés ou avaient carrément explosé sous l'effet des sortilèges et une flaque de sang était répandue sur le sol, sans que personne n'ait songé à l'enlever. Le couloir qui menait à la Porte à Transplaner reliée à la prison d'Azkaban était infranchissable, il était rempli d'Aurors qui se tenaient prêts à repousser toute attaque.

Les gens traversaient le couloir, passant d'un bureau à l'autre, et Harry n'avait jamais vu autant de notes de service. A chaque fois qu'un ascenseur s'ouvrait, des milliers en sortaient, se ruant furieusement dans le couloir du Département.

Harry monta l'escalier qui montait à l'étage supérieur, au bureau de Rufus Scrimgeour et y entra. La porte était grande ouverte et le jeune assistant, Mike Brown, était maintenant assisté par une secrétaire, à cause de tout le travail supplémentaire. Les notes de service tournoyaient au-dessus de lui, attendant d'être lues.

Harry, la situation est catastrophique, dit Scrimgeour en le voyant arriver.

Pas aussi catastrophique qu'on peut le penser, répondit Harry.

Comment ça ? demanda Scrimgeour.

Les Aurors arrivent très bien à repousser les Mangemorts. A Poudlard, les Mangemorts n'ont pas pu s'approcher à cent mètres du château. Et comme ils disent dans la _Gazette_, peut-être que si le Département des Mystères arrivait à étendre le système de repoussement de la Marque des Ténèbres, tout irait beaucoup mieux. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir.

Le système est très difficile à étendre. Il est très instable et fonctionne sur les Portes à Transplaner car ce sont des cercles et que le sortilège est enfermé au centre de ce cercle, mais sur des grandes surfaces non délimitées, il ne tient pas.

Pourquoi ne pas faire des Portes à Transplaner qui ne font pas transplaner, on serait obligé de passer dessous pour entrer sur le Chemin de Traverse…

Nous y avons pensé, nous sommes en train d'essayer de le mettre en place, mais c'est long à réaliser, les sortilèges sont tellement complexes !

Vous avez une idée de qui est le complice ? demanda Harry.

Non, vraiment aucune idée, nous savons que l'Auror qui a libéré les Détraqueurs et les Mangemorts était sous Imperium depuis le matin même, nous n'avions pas eu le temps de repérer un éventuel comportement bizarre. Il semblerait que ce soit un membre lui-même soumis à l'Imperium qui ait lancé le sortilège, l'enquête sera longue.

Le Veritaserum sera utilisé ? demanda Harry.

Probablement, mais le Magenmagot s'est opposé à son utilisation sans preuve, il doit être utilisé sur des suspects avérés, pour confirmation uniquement. Par exemple, on ne pourra pas l'utiliser massivement pour interroger les membres du Ministère.

Oui, c'est un peu normal, ça peut être très déplaisant…

C'est pour cette raison.

Monsieur le Ministre…

Un sorcier aux cheveux gris ébouriffés entra dans son bureau.

Une attaque ? demanda Scrimgeour, qui semblait abattu.

Euh oui…

C'est comme ça tout le temps, en ce moment, Harry…

Les Aurors ont repoussé trois Détraqueurs égarés dans le parc de Poudlard. Rien à signaler, ils se sont enfuis dans la Forêt.

Très bien, répondit Scrimgeour. Le professeur Fitz est prévenu ?

Affirmatif !

Très bien, merci.

Le sorcier quitta le bureau de Scrimgeour d'un pas décidé.

A quoi sert le professeur Dillantis ? demanda Harry.

Je me le demande, répondit Scrimgeour. Le professeur Fitz est désespéré, j'ai entendu qu'il fait la sieste toute la journée, sur une des poutres du plafond de la Grande Salle, et la nuit, il ne dort pas, mais personne ne sait ce qu'il fait dans son bureau. J'ai entendu parler d'expériences.

Comment ça se fait qu'il soit devenu directeur ? demanda Harry.

Oh, il devait connaître quelques membres du conseil d'administration de l'école, ou le membre le plus influent, cela suffit.

Pourquoi ne pas le remplacer par le professeur Fitz, alors ?

Qu'est-ce que cela changerait, le professeur Fitz s'occupe déjà de tout, qu'il ait le statut de Directeur ou non, ce n'est pas très important.

Bien, je vais retourner à Poudlard, dit Harry, si vous avez besoin d'aide lors d'une attaque, je suis prêt à vous aider…

Non, Harry, tu dois te reposer un minimum, et tu as un examen important à la fin de cette année, tu ne dois pas y arriver exténué. Si l'attaque se produit Poudlard, les Aurors et les professeurs savent qu'il faut te laisser faire. Le professeur Fitz était un peu réticent car il ne savait pas trop ce dont tu étais capable lors de son arrivée, mais je crois qu'il est maintenant convaincu d'après ce que les professeurs lui ont rapporté des cours. Bonne journée, Harry, je suis prêt à te recevoir quand tu veux.

Le repas de midi s'était malgré tout bien passé, et les élèves avaient fini par se dire que vu la taille de l'armée de Voldemort, vingt Mangemorts de plus ou de moins ne ferait pas beaucoup de différence.

A treize heures, ils avaient un cours commun assuré par le professeur Zeffira. Tous les septième année étaient là, et parmi eux les J.M.P..

Le cours se déroulait dans tout le Département de Réaction face à une situation périlleuse et le professeur Zeffira les regroupa dans le couloir avant de les répartir dans les différentes salles.

Aujourd'hui, le professeur Zeffira avait vêtu une robe verte à fleurs et sifflotait joyeusement.

Bonjour à tous, vous savez que l'école est menacée par de nombreuses attaques en ce moment. C'est pourquoi, les autres professeurs s'occupent de construire des murailles autour de l'école pour nous protéger. Nous allons les aider, même si nous allons rester ici. Une haie de Rosiers Gourmands légèrement modifiés va être installée. Ils seront beaucoup plus forts. Mais cela nécessite de les planter, de faire quelques greffes, et de les faire pousser. Nous allons donc nous en occuper cette après-midi. Comme nous sommes trop nombreux, nous allons nous répartir en quatre groupes, pourquoi pas un groupe par maison. Suivez-moi !

Le professeur Zeffira partit dans le long couloir du Département qui tournait en angle droit devant de grandes fenêtres.

Bien, les instructions sont affichées au tableau dans chaque salle. Nous avons jusqu'à dix-neuf heures mais ce n'est pas une raison pour papoter !

Le cours avait été d'un ennui incroyable, mais c'était pour le bien commun, et Harry s'était investi au maximum.

Les jeunes pousses de Rosiers Gourmands étaient particulièrement agressives et ils devaient se mettre à trois pour leur tenir leurs têtes mordeuses, pendant qu'ils lui injectaient une potion de Croissance qui permettait de les faire grossir énormément. Ils recommencèrent la manipulation plusieurs fois, et à la fin, les rosiers étaient devenus tellement dangereux qu'ils avaient dû les ligoter pour pouvoir s'en approcher.

Bravo ! c'est très bien, le Directeur, enfin, le professeur Fitz, va être très content !

En attendant le repas, ils étaient allés à la bibliothèque car Hermione voulait rechercher quelque chose en Histoire de la Magie.

BOUM !

Ils ne vont jamais s'arrêter ! s'exclama Mme Pince, allant regarder dehors par la fenêtre de la bibliothèque. Ces maudits feux d'artifices font un boucan incroyable.

Pchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! BOUM !

Harry se leva et regarda par la fenêtre, trois Aurors tentaient de faire face à Pétunia.

Elle s'ennuie, celle-là, à venir sans arrêt comme ça ? demanda Mme Pince.

Fumseck transplana dans la bibliothèque au moment où Harry pensa à lui.

Comment osez-vous ? hurla Mme Pince. Je ne veux pas de pigeons dans la bibliothèque !

C'est pas un pigeon, c'est un Phénix ! répondit Harry.

Et il transplana.

Les Aurors était à la limite de craquer et ils repoussaient avec fébrilité les attaques de Pétunia qui tentait de s'approcher du château.

Harry regarda à l'entrée du parc, et dédoubla sa concentration en un instant, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il devait combattre. Les Aurors étaient en train d'arriver, et les portes du château venaient de s'ouvrir, laissant place à un autre bataillon d'Aurors.

Harry, je venais te chercher ! dit Pétunia avec un sourire mauvais.

_Blue crépitis_ !

Pétunia s'entoura de crépitements bleus et se déconcentra quelques fractions de seconde, ce qui suffit aux Aurors pour se reposer un peu.

_Avada kedavra_ !

Harry fit apparaître un Bouclier d'Argent sur lequel le maléfice de Pétunia s'écrasa. Le Bouclier ne fondit même pas mais se contenta de disparaître, ce qui révélait que Pétunia commençait à être épuisée.

_Avada kedavra_ ! répéta-t-elle.

Harry envoya le sortilège de la capsule et Pétunia se jeta par terre pour éviter le projectile.

_Solaris folem_ ! pensa Harry.

Des boules de feu se mirent à tourner autour de sa baguette tout en grossissant. Il envoya une flèche empoisonnée que Pétunia fit exploser.

Les boules de feu étaient devenues énormes et ressemblaient à des étoiles. Elles tournaient furieusement autour de Pétunia qui avait bien du mal à s'en protéger.

Un éclair vert partit de la baguette de Pétunia en direction de l'un des Aurors qui l'arrêta sans problèmes. Ils avaient récupéré de leur course folle et étaient tous les trois en train de lancer le sortilège qui avait pour formule _praïka_.

Les fins éclairs bleus étaient en train de s'enrouler autour d'elle et finiraient par la paralyser.

Elle venait de réussir à se libérer du Crépitement Bleu mais les soleils qui tournaient autour d'elle la secouaient et elle allait finir par être renversée.

Ahaha !

Harry leva la tête, Mrs Bett était passée au-dessus de sa tête sur son balai et elle vint atterrir juste derrière lui.

_AVADA KEDAVRA_ !

Pétunia s'était énervée et elle s'était entourée d'un halo rouge.

Les soleils d'Harry venaient d'exploser et les éclairs bleus s'étaient retournés sur les Aurors.

Harry envoya le sortilège de la Capsule mais celle-ci explosa et le maléfice poursuivit son chemin.

_Agarminis_ ! dit-il en catastrophe.

Le Bouclier d'Argent fondit cette fois-ci mais Pétunia semblait épuisée.

_Arach'capellis_ !

Mrs Bett venait de prononcer cette incantation et avait un large sourire qui montrait tous les trous qu'elle avait dans ses dents. C'est alors qu'Harry remarqua qu'elle avait un piercing sur la langue.

Il serait resté stupéfait s'il n'avait pas été dans un combat important.

Pétunia venait d'être aspirée par la baguette de Mrs Bett sans pouvoir rien faire. Ses cheveux se fondirent avec le bois de la baguette et Mrs Bett se mit à la faire tourner autour d'elle en tenant fermement la baguette.

Ahaha !

Les Aurors venaient d'arriver et tout le monde s'écarta, Pétunia tournait de plus en plus vite. Il devenait impossible de savoir exactement où elle se trouvait. On ne voyait qu'une sorte de disque qui tournoyait dans les airs.

Mrs Bett était toujours en train de rire fortement.

Yaah !

Pétunia s'envola soudainement et fit un saut énorme.

Mrs Bett explosa d'un rire incroyablement communicatif. Elle tenait dans ses mains une touffe de cheveux qui étaient toujours fixés à la peau du crâne de Pétunia.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire et il s'agenouilla. La situation était plus forte que lui. Il n'avait jamais vu ça.

Il y eut un cri aigu qui le ramena à la réalité. Pétunia venait de s'écraser dans le Saule Cogneur.

Et bien laissons la nature faire ! dit Maugrey.

Non, allons la capturer ! dit un Auror.

Une cinquantaine d'Aurors allèrent se placer tout autour de l'arbre qui s'agitait terriblement. Une branche avait attrapé Pétunia par les jambes et une autre la heurta fortement.

Pétunia tomba au sol, inanimée.

Attrapez-là ! cria un Auror.

Mais personne ne lui obéit.

Pétunia se ranima brutalement alors qu'une branche était sur le point de la frapper.

La branche s'arrêta soudain et le Saule Cogneur entier. Puis il se mit à s'agiter furieusement et les branches se mirent à se battre entre elles.

Ne le laissez pas faire, un arbre si rare, il va se détruire lui-même.

Le professeur Chourave sortit des rangs et Pétunia partit en courant vers la forêt.

Suivez-là !

_Avada kedavra_ !

Le professeur chourave fit apparaître un Bouclier en Cuivre mais ce n'était même pas la peine. Le maléfice de Pétunia avait été arrêté par la distance, n'étant pas assez fort.

_Rationem ritornam _!

Le Saule Cogneur se calma soudain et ses branches retrouvèrent une position normale. L'arbre eut une expression bizarre, on aurait dit qu'il venait de hausser les épaules.

Mais Pétunia était en train de courir vers la Forêt Interdite où elle pourrait transplaner. C'était son seul salut. Elle était à bout de forces.

Harry s'accrocha à Fumseck et transplana juste devant elle.

Aaaah ! hurla-t-elle.

_Weaking_ ! dit Harry.

_MAGIS RITORNAS DESTRUCTUM_ !

Le sortilège d'Harry revint vers lui, énormément amplifié.

Harry fit apparaître en désespoir le dôme qu'il avait vu avec Abelforth la veille.

Le sortilège fit exploser le dôme avec une violence incroyable.

Harry fut heurté de plein fouet par l'énorme vague qui fonçait vers lui.

Il fut envoyé dans les airs et retomba au sol, comme une poupée de chiffon, alors que Pétunia avait foncé dans la Forêt Interdite et transplané, évitant les derniers sortilèges que les Aurors lui avaient envoyé.

Buvez votre potion, Mr Garry, vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces.

Non, elle n'a pas bon goût…

Je vous assure que vous devez la prendre, vous ne voudriez pas rester ici encore longtemps.

Non.

Alors buvez !

Beurk…

Voilà, c'est parfait.

Il y eut un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre et qui se ferme.

Harry avait des images en tête, il se souvint de la vague bleue que Pétunia lui avait envoyée, et puis plus rien. Que s'était-il passé ensuite ?

Les mots qu'il venait d'entendre le choquèrent, c'était comme s'il venait d'être foudroyé. Il était fatigué et ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux…

Il se releva brusquement et ouvrit les yeux.

Aaah !

Une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe verte venait de pousser ce hurlement. Sur sa poitrine, il y avait un emblème, une baguette et un os croisé qu'il distingua difficilement, il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Ses premières craintes s'étaient avérées exactes, il était à l'Hôpital Ste-Mangouste.

Oh, Mr Potter, c'est un miracle ! dit-elle.

Elle partit en courant dans le couloir et Harry l'entendit hurler : « POTTER EST VIVANT ! ».

Harry se redressa sur son lit, et regarda à côté de lui.

A sa gauche, un sorcier qui n'avait plus de cheveux était en train de s'ajuster un bandage qui le serrait un peu trop.

A sa droite, un autre sorcier semblait dormir.

Il y eut des bruits de pas et plusieurs personnes se précipitèrent dans la chambre.

Ciel, il s'est réveillé !

C'est merveilleux !

Je veux le voir !

Restez dehors ! dit une voix grave. Seuls les Guérisseurs sont acceptés ici.

Je veux le voir !

Non !

Une porte claqua.

Bien, donnez lui la potion, est-elle prête ?

Tout à fait ! Oh, c'est merveilleux.

Une Guérisseuse s'approcha avec un verre dans lequel elle versa un peu du contenu d'un flacon. Le liquide était transparent et tournait lentement dans le verre, en scintillant.

C'est quoi ? demanda Harry d'une voix faible.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est pour votre bien.

Je ne vais pas me rendormir ? demanda Harry.

Non, ça va booster vos pouvoirs magiques, vous en avez besoin.

Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda-t-il.

Il but la potion et se sentit beaucoup mieux instantanément. C'était comme si une vague de chaleur envahissait son corps.

Quand ça ?

Lors de l'attaque de Pétunia Dursley !

Quand ça ? demanda la Guérisseuse.

Il veut parler du jour où Dursley a attaqué Poudlard, la dernière fois où on l'a vue, dit le Guérisseur.

Cet homme semblait bienveillant mais Harry aurait bien voulu comprendre un peu plus vite et il commençait à s'impatienter.

Ah, elle a transplané et a disparu.

Comment ça la dernière fois qu'on l'a vue ? demanda Harry.

Je suis désolé...

Quel jour sommes-nous ? demanda Harry.

Vous avez raté beaucoup de choses…

QUEL JOUR SOMMES-NOUS ! s'exclama Harry.

Chut…

Nous sommes le…

Harry le fixa droit dans les yeux, il craignait ce qu'il allait entendre.

… le vingt-neuf octobre.

QUOI ! s'exclama Harry.

Nous sommes désolés…

VOUS NE POUVIEZ PAS ME REVEILLER ?

Chut, les patients ont besoin de repos !

Désolé, dit Harry.

Le professeur Fitz vient d'être prévenu, les amis de Harry et la famille vont arriver d'un moment à l'autre, dit une sorcière qui venait d'entrer, et qui n'était pas vêtue comme une guérisseuse.

Merci, le Ministère est prévenu ? demanda le Guérisseur.

Oui, Rufus Scrimgeour en personne va venir.

Très bien… Mr Potter, nous avons tout tenté pour vous réveiller, votre état était catastrophique, votre Magie a été terriblement affectée, et tant que vous n'étiez pas à votre niveau habituel, il était dangereux de vouloir vous réveiller, vous auriez pu mourir. Maintenant, vous avez retrouvé toutes vos capacités, nous le savons car vous vous êtes réveillé. Vous étiez dans un coma profond.

Fumseck et Dobby transplanèrent dans la salle.

Harry Potter ! dit Dobby qui avait une expression triste.

Ne t'inquiète pas, Dobby, tout va bien, je suis totalement guéri. Quand vais-je pouvoir quitter l'Hôpital ? demanda Harry.

Ce soir, normalement. Je vous l'ai dit, votre réveil montre votre retour à votre forme habituelle. Vous avez reçu tous les traitements nécessaires à votre remise en forme. Nous allons faire un dernier test avant de vous laisser partir, mais celui effectué hier soir est concluant, nous savions que vous ne tarderiez pas à sortir de votre coma.

Quels genres de tests ? demanda Harry.

Des détecteurs du niveau de la Magie, ça peut paraître bizarre mais ça fonctionne vraiment.

Il y eut des bruits de pas dans le couloir et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Une larme coula au coin de l'œil d'Harry. Toutes les personnes qu'il aimait le plus venaient d'entrer dans la salle, toute la famille Weasley, l'Ordre du Phénix, ses amis de Gryffondor et certains d'autres maisons, Ginny, Hermione et Ron étaient devants et tout le monde se pencha sur lui. Ginny l'embrassa et Mrs Weasley lui prit le bras pour vérifier son pouls.

C'est merveilleux ! dit Hermione qui était en pleurs.

Harry aperçut Abelforth à sa plus grande surprise. Celui-ci lui adressa un clin d'œil.

Ginny était toujours appuyée contre son torse et il lui caressait les cheveux.

Que s'est-il passé en mon absence ? demanda Harry.

Tellement de choses ! s'exclama Hermione, qui avait l'air complètement heureuse.

Je veux dire, Pétunia, Voldemort ?

Plus rien, Harry ! dit Mrs Weasley. On aurait pu penser qu'ils se déchaîneraient, mais non, ils ont tous disparu !

Comment ça ?

Dursley était trop affaiblie par son dernier combat, on ne sait pas où elle a transplané, mais on n'a pas eu de nouvelles d'elle pendant trois semaines, grogna Maugrey.

Et où est-elle ?

Normalement, elle est quelque part en Inde, des sorciers en vacances l'ont aperçue là-bas.

Que fait-elle ? demanda Harry.

Oh, elle s'entraîne, pour revenir un jour…

Et Voldemort ? demanda Harry.

Volatilisé, on se doute qu'il est peut-être caché dans la Forêt Interdite, mais le Ministère a préféré ne pas tenter d'expéditions trop loin. Ils sont allés à une journée de marche de Poudlard, mais pas plus loin, c'est suffisant pour sécuriser l'école.

Alors, tout est calme ? demanda Harry qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Oh, il y a eu une attaque de Détraqueurs qui s'étaient perdus, mais c'est tout.

Mangez, Mr Potter…

A ces mots, Harry se rendit compte qu'il était affamé.

Une Guérisseuse entra, tenant un plateau énorme qui contenait plusieurs plats succulents. Il y avait un gros plat qui contenait du ragout de bœuf et une assiette pleine de sandwiches au jambon.

Ron en prit un, pendant que Fred et Georges s'approchaient d'Harry.

Ron, enfin, c'est pour Harry ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley.

Mais non, j'en aurai largement assez ! dit Harry.

Gnéfaim ! grogna Ron.

Quoi ? demanda Hermione.

Ron avala son sandwitch.

Je disais que j'ai faim, l'examen de Maugrey était crevant !

Comment ça ? aboya Maugrey !

Ben quoi, c'est vrai ! dit Ron.

Nous sommes un mardi, Harry, expliqua Hermione, mais cette semaine est spéciale, c'est la semaine avant les vacances et on a des examens tous les jours.

Ils le laissèrent manger sans trop parler, c'était un bonheur pour eux de pouvoir voir Harry.

Rufus Scrimgeour entra dans la chambre, qui avait bien besoin d'être agrandie. Il était accompagné de Kingsley Shacklebot.

Harry, quel plaisir de te voir, on attendait ce moment avec impatience !

Harry était très heureux, et Rufus Scrimgeour n'était plus seulement une personne avec qui il devait travailler. C'était devenu un véritable ami.

Harry finit son repas, alors que Ron et Hermione lui racontaient tous ce qui se passait à Poudlard.

Harry, comment vas-tu faire pour rattraper tout le programme des ASPIC ?

Hermione, arr…

Tu as raté plus d'un mois de cours !

Hermione, arrête, dit Lupin. Tu sais très bien qu'Harry rattrapera tout rapidement.

Je suis désolé, mais vous allez devoir partir, nous avons besoin de faire quelques tests, dit le Guérisseur.

Oh non !

Je vous assure que c'est nécessaire, après ces tests, Harry pourra sortir ! assura le guérisseur.

Bien sûr, répondit Mrs Weasley. Allez, tout le monde dehors, si vous voulez qu'Harry puisse sortir un jour !

Ginny ne voulait pas trop sortir et tenait les mains d'Harry, elle avait toujours les larmes aux yeux.

Allez Ginny ! Tu le retrouveras après !

Ginny quitta la chambre à contre cœur et le guérisseur s'approcha de lui avec un objet en argent qui ressemblait à deux baguettes magiques reliés par une chaîne.

Ne bougez pas, Mr Potter, vous ne risquez rien.

Le Guérisseur prit une baguette dans chaque main et écarta les bras. Il passa une baguette de chaque côté d'Harry, comme pour le sonder.

Les baguettes vibraient énormément et le Guérisseur avait du mal à les tenir. Lorsque les baguettes passèrent au niveau du torse, leur bout se mit à fondre. Au-dessus de la tête, elles fondirent complètement et le Guérisseur les lâcha.

Harry regarda par terre. La chaîne était tombée, restée intacte, et il y avait deux flaques d'argent encore chaud par terre, de chaque côté de son lit.

C'est incroyable ! s'exclama le Guérisseur. Je n'ai jamais vu ça ! Nous vous avons peut-être donné trop de potion…

Je vais pouvoir sortir bientôt ?

Mais, tout de suite ! dit le Guérisseur.

Harry sortit de son lit et se leva, il n'avait plus marché depuis un mois et ses jambes fléchirent un peu, mais il retrouva ses habitudes rapidement.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, Ginny lui sauta dessus.

Il est sorti ! Il est sorti ! Il est sorti ! se mirent à chanter Fred et Georges, rapidement rejoints par Ron.

Silence ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley. Nous sommes dans un hôpital, les gens ont besoin de repos !

Harry signa un papier à sa sortie de l'hôpital comme quoi il était bien sorti, et ils empruntèrent une des Portes à Transplaner qui étaient apparues dans le hall de l'Hôpital Ste-Mangouste.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le Département de la Santé Magique et le passage fut difficile. Tous les sorciers qui travaillaient ici sortirent de leur bureau à l'annonce de la nouvelle et il y eut des applaudissements.

Ils montèrent à l'étage supérieur et empruntèrent la Porte à Transplaner du bureau de Kingsley. Harry apparut dans l'endroit qu'il préférait après Poudlard : le Terrier.


	77. D'autres nouvelles

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 77 : D'AUTRES NOUVELLES**

Harry, on se retrouve demain, murmura Abelforth en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Au revoir, Molly !

Abelforth s'inclina.

Restez au moins pour le repas ! dit Molly.

Non, merci, je dois aller faire mes courses…

Comment ça ?

J'ai épuisé mes réserves de sorbets, et j'étais en train d'arroser mes salades au moment où j'ai appris la bonne nouvelle.

Ah… vous n'avez pas d'arrosage magique ? s'étonna Mrs Weasley.

Je préfère la méthode moldue, répondit Abelforth.

Avec les tuyaux ! s'exclama Mr Weasley.

Exactement !

Et ça marche bien ? demanda Mr Weasley, très intéressé.

Extrêmement bien ! Je m'en sers depuis des années.

Il faudra que j'équipe notre jardin avec ça…

Je vous conseille d'aller l'acheter chez M. Bricolage…

Ah, merci !

De toute façon, il est hors de question que l'on mette ça dans notre jardin, dit Mrs Weasley.

Bonne journée, dit Abelforth, qui sortit dans le jardin pour aller transplaner.

Que fait-il ici ? demanda Harry à Ron.

Ben il t'expliquera mieux demain, ça nous avait étonné nous aussi, il ne nous a pas trop expliqué. Maman n'arrête pas de nous poser des questions sur lui pour savoir d'où on le connaît…

Harry, d'où connaissez-vous Abelforth ? Hermione et Ron ne veulent pas le dire.

Oh, euh, Dumbledore nous avait emmenés un jour chez lui.

Pour quoi faire ?

Molly, laisse-les, ils sont suffisamment grands pour connaître qui ils veulent ! Et puis franchement, risquent-ils quelque chose à fréquenter le frère de Dumbledore ?

Non… mais quand même...

On va faire un Quidditch ? demanda Ron.

Oui, super !

Scot, Alix, Ben, Coilìn, Neville, Luna, vous venez jouer ? Où sont Fred et George ?

Ils arrivent ! Ils montrent quelque chose à Dean et Seamus, dit Ginny.

Viens voir le nouveau terrain, Harry, on va prendre les balais, dit Ron.

Ron ouvrit la porte qui donnait dans le jardin, Harry fut surpris par le froid qu'il faisait dehors, le mois d'octobre n'était pas le même que celui de septembre, et l'été était bel et bien terminé.

Le terrain de Quidditch était magnifique, il était délimité par des haies bien taillées, et la pelouse au sol était parfaitement tondu, d'un vers uni et coloré. Les anneaux étaient des vrais, et le terrain était à la taille d'un terrain de Quidditch classique.

Une petite tribune en bois était installée sur le côté du terrain, et pouvait accueillir une vingtaine de personnes. A côté de cette tribune, il y avait une petite cabane en bois que Ron ouvrit avec sa baguette magique. Elle contenait plusieurs balais et des robes de Quidditch jaunes et rouges pour faire deux équipes, ainsi qu'une malle avec les balles.

Il y a un enchantement sur le terrain pour que le vif d'or ne s'échappe pas, ça fait qu'on peut faire de vrais matchs.

Ils rigolèrent bien toute la soirée, et même si la partie de Quidditch avait été un peu déséquilibrée, ils s'étaient bien défoulés.

Après un grand repas au Terrier, ils rentrèrent à Poudlard par les Portes à Transplaner, en passant par le Ministère de la Magie.

Le retour à la salle commune fut assez difficile, puisque c'était l'heure de sortie du repas dans la Grande Salle. Harry fut applaudi sur tout le trajet, et beaucoup lui demandèrent comment il allait. Harry répondait à chaque fois qu'il se sentait bien.

Harry !

Il se retourna, Lupin lui fit signe de venir.

Le Directeur veut te voir.

Oh.

Ils allèrent dans le bureau directorial, où le professeur Dillantis, le professeur Fitz et le professeur Chourave attendaient.

Bonsoir Mr Potter ! Ravis de vous voir rétabli !

Harry, bonsoir ! dit le professeur Dillantis qui était assis à son bureau.

La pièce avait complètement changé, elle était remplie d'objets bizarres qui ressemblaient à des porte-bonheur ramenés de tous les pays du monde. Il y avait toujours les grandes bibliothèques dans la pièce derrière, et on voyait que des explosions de chaudrons avaient eu lieu dans cette pièce, aux tâches qu'il y avait sur les murs.

Harry, un mois de cours, tu as raté. Une grande motivation, il va te falloir, pour les rattraper. Dure est l'épreuve d'P.I.C.A.S….

P.I.C.A.S. ? demanda le professeur Fitz.

Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante Accumulation de Sorcellerie, expliqua le professeur Dillantis.

On appelle ça Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante, _A.S.P.I.C._ ! dit le professeur Fitz sur un ton sec.

Euh oui…

Donc, pour ne pas tourner autour du pot, reprit le professeur Fitz, Mr Potter, beaucoup de choses ont été vues par vos camarades pendant cette période. Je suis sûr qu'ils vous aideront si vous avez des questions, mais les professeurs inactifs pour le moment pourront vous aider et vous faire les cours rapidement, nous savons que vous n'avez pas besoin d'autant de temps pour apprendre certaines choses, donc nous ne nous faisons pas de soucis pour vous. Les vacances scolaires arrivent à la fin de la semaine, à la rentrée, vous commencerez vous spécialiser un peu en fonction de vos résultats. Les professeurs sont tous d'accord pour vous accepter dans n'importe quelle filière, même si vous avez raté beaucoup de temps. Parlez avec vos camarades pour qu'ils vous renseignent. Nous avons entendu que vous seriez plutôt intéressés par le métier d'Auror.

Pas forcément, dit Harry.

Pourtant, vous avez des aptitudes évidentes… mais bon, nous ne risquons pas grand-chose au vu de la situation actuelle, on a dû vous dire que Voldemort et Dursley semblent s'être volatilisés, ils doivent avoir besoin de repos, comme vous en avez eu besoin. Qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse ?

Euh, je ne sais pas vraiment, un peu tout, j'ai entendu parler de recherche magique…

C'est le domaine le plus dur, mais au vu de vos résultats, ce domaine vous est largement accessible… Réfléchissez bien.

D'accord.

Ce que nous voulions vous dire, nous avons dit, dit le professeur Dillantis en acquiesçant lentement.

Euh oui, Mr Potter, une dernière chose, nous n'attendons plus d'attaques, mais soyez prudent, nous ne pouvons pas vous empêcher de vouloir vous défendre, sachez que le sortilège qui vous a affecté est incroyable, personne n'aurait pu y résister et certains seraient sûrement morts, même si ce sortilège n'est pas destiné à tuer. Sachez que même si vous avez été affaibli, Dursley l'a été aussi, et même plus que vous, c'est une sorte de sortilège de la dernière chance, elle le fait pour survivre, car elle savait qu'elle aurait été capturée sinon, mais les conséquences sont terribles…

Harry ne répondit pas, et il y eut un silence.

Bien, Harry, on va te laisser, dit Lupin, bien sûr, il ne te sert à rien de venir aux examens de la semaine, tes camarades te donneront tous les cours à rattraper.

A son retour dans la salle commune, Hermione lui apporta une pile de parchemins, c'étaient tous les cours qu'il avait raté.

Voilà, Harry, tu devrais commencer maintenant à lire tous ces cours, car il y en a beaucoup.

Hermione, range ça ! lui dit Ron. Harry ne va pas faire ça maintenant. Le plus important, c'est le Quidditch, le premier match a eu lieu le week-end dernier, les Serpentard ont écrasé les Serdaigle, ils vont être durs à battre.

Je n'ai pas pensé au Quidditch, dit Harry, horrifié.

En même temps, ça aurait été dur pour toi, dit Ron.

Oui, mais quand même…

Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on s'est entraînés sans toi. Et le stade du Canada est grandiose, tout en glace !

Mais comme il n'y a plus d'attaques, pourquoi ce n'était pas ici ? demanda Harry.

On s'entraînait ici, mais le match était là-bas, le Ministère de la Magie du Canada a absolument tenu à nous inviter pour faire la publicité de la Coupe du Monde.

Comment se débrouille l'équipe ? demanda Harry.

Plutôt pas mal ! Avec toi en plus, on va détruire tout.

Ok, tant mieux, on n'a qu'à faire un dernier entraînement juste avant les vacances.

On a des examens tous les jours, dit Ron, on ne va pas pouvoir.

Même pas une demi-journée de libre ? s'étonna Harry.

Non, tous les jours à part cette après-midi, on a terminé rapidement l'épreuve de Maugrey, c'était dans les cachots. Mais on n'est toujours pas retournés à l'endroit où les salamandres nous ont attaqué.

C'est quoi l'épreuve de demain ? demanda Harry.

Théories de Magie Noire, de huit heures à midi, Potion de treize heures à vingt heures : théorie et pratique, travaux pratiques de métamorphoses de vingt-et-une heures à vingt-trois heures, dit Hermione. C'est pour cela que nous allons réviser. Harry, qu'est-ce que t'a dit le professeur Dillantis.

Pas grand-chose, à part que je ne participe pas aux examens et que si j'ai besoin d'aide pour les cours, je peux le demander. Et toi Ginny, tu as quoi demain ?

Réaction face à une situation périlleuse, donc je n'ai pas trop à réviser, à part quelques sortilèges.

Je vais aller me coucher, alors, dit Harry. Je viendrai demain matin au petit-déjeuner.

D'accord, bonne nuit Harry, dirent-ils tous ensemble.

Je vais me coucher aussi…, dit Ginny.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla de très bonne humeur. Pendant son séjour à l'Hôpital Ste-Mangouste, ses amis lui avaient énormément manqué, même s'il était resté inconscient.

L'agitation était immense dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves avaient des examens, et Harry remarqua que le professeur Tofty et le professeur Marchbank étaient là.

Ronnie, sers-moi, je tremble trop… dit Hermione.

Hermione était en train de tenter de remplir son verre de jus de citrouille.

J'ai un doute affreux, demanda soudain Hermione, est-ce que les maléfices qui touchent l'esprit peuvent être arrêtés par le Dôme Tourbillonnant ?

Non, il ne les arrête pas…

S'il vous plaît, dit le professeur Chourave, dont la voix été amplifiée, commencez à rejoindre vos salles d'examen qui sont affichées sur le tableau d'affichage.

Bon courage, dit Harry.

Il embrassa Ginny qui partit pour les cachots, et laissa ceux de son année dans la Grande Salle, puisque c'était ici qu'ils auraient leurs examens de la journée.

Abelforth fut très heureux de le voir arriver si tôt.

Ah, Harry, tu viens profiter de la fraîcheur du matin ici… c'est bien, nous avons toute la journée devant nous… Alors, par quoi commencer ?

J'ai une question…

Ca tombe bien, vas-y !

Pourquoi vous êtes-vous dévoilé aux autres et à l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Je ne me suis pas dévoilé, ils me connaissaient déjà, même si c'est vrai qu'aucun d'entre eux ne m'a vu plus d'une ou deux fois. Mais bon, la question est plutôt de savoir ce que je leur ai dit pour expliquer le fait que je te connaisse.

Molly nous a demandé d'où on vous connaissait car elle ne savait pas…

Ca, c'est parce qu'elle veut tout savoir, mais je lui ai bien dit que je vous avais rencontré à Poudlard, un jour où Albus vous avait convoqué dans son bureau.

Et Scrimgeour ? demanda Harry.

Oh, il n'a pas vraiment fait attention, trop occupé à espérer que tu te réveilles un jour. Je pense qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup, tu es peut-être une sorte de fils pour lui, il n'en a jamais eu.

Harry était vraiment très touché par cela. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Scrimgeour pensait cela de lui. Il savait qu'ils étaient maintenant des amis et qu'ils ne se parlaient plus uniquement par intérêt.

Bien, donc ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je retourne me cacher, mais il fallait bien que j'aille te voir à l'Hôpital pour surveiller ta santé.

Est-ce vrai qu'il n'y a plus eu d'attaques ? demanda Harry.

Oui, c'est vrai, hormis deux ou trois attaques de Détraqueurs…

Tout le monde avait l'air content, mais je suppose que c'est parce que Voldemort prépare quelque chose…

Evidemment, et le Ministère l'a compris, il n'y a jamais eu autant d'Aurors à Poudlard, et tes amis m'ont expliqué qu'une muraille presque infranchissable avait été construite. Je pense que tu devrais demander à la visiter à quelqu'un, Maugrey Fol Œil devrait être ravi, je pense qu'en cas d'attaque, il serait bien que tu connaisses les différents pièges pour les éviter.

Et alors, qu'est-ce que Voldemort prépare ? demanda Harry.

Toujours la même chose, il prépare une très grosse attaque à Poudlard, mais une attaque qui ne doit pas échouer, l'attaque n'est pas pour maintenant, Voldemort veut attendre encore pour rassembler une armée plus forte encore, il veut évidemment se débarrasser de toi.

Son armée est grande ?

Très grande. Du point de vue des Mangemorts, ça sera une autre histoire, Voldemort les a soumis à un entraînement intensif pour qu'ils ne soient plus aussi faibles que ce qu'ils étaient. Quant à leur nombre, il a été difficile pour moi de l'empêcher d'en recruter d'autres. J'ai bien tenté, mais j'ai été très proche de me faire repérer et j'ai préféré arrêter. J'ai quand même réussi à limiter les dégâts, Voldemort ne s'est pas déplacé lui-même et Queudver est plutôt maladroit pour se débrouiller tout seul, mais malheureusement, l'Imperium est redoutable, et les gens que j'ai rencontrés étaient beaucoup moins coopérants avec moi.

Dans quel pays ? demanda Harry.

La première fois, c'était en Bulgarie, mais Queudver a été inquiété par le Ministère de la Magie bulgare, il est allé dans un village beaucoup plus sombre et personne ne voulait parler. Il est reparti avec une dizaine de Mangemorts. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi les sorciers de ces pays sont attirés par Voldemort, ils n'ont pas eu besoin d'être vraiment forcés. Je me suis rendu compte qu'ils ne connaissent rien de Voldemort, ils le prennent pour une sorte de justicier qui débarrasse la communauté magique des plus mauvais éléments, et c'est ce qu'il y a de plus dangereux pour nous.

Comment ils peuvent croire ça ? s'indigna Harry.

Ils ne vivent pas ce que l'on vit, Harry, et notre société est plus moderne, pour eux, c'est encore choquant de voir des enfants de Moldus parmi les sorciers. Les mentalités évoluent progressivement, mais il faut avouer que l'Europe de l'Est est un endroit propice à la naissance de Mangemorts parmi des sorciers qui auraient été très bien chez nous.

Il faut réagir, je vais en parler à l'Ordre du Phénix et au Ministère.

Je te le conseille, oui, je vais continuer mes explications, Voldemort a ensuite tenté de recruter des Mangemorts en Russie, toujours par l'intermédiaire de Queudver, il se trouve que j'ai quelques connaissances là-bas et que j'ai pu être plus efficace, mais malgré tout, Voldemort a récupéré une demi-douzaine de nouveaux Mangemorts.

Quand sera l'attaque ? demanda Harry.

Je te l'ai dit, Voldemort n'est pas prêt… quant au temps que nécessitera sa préparation, il est difficile à estimer. Mais heureusement, Severus sera là pour nous prévenir.

Avant que je n'entre dans le coma, on avait parlé du Gouffre des Clordes, que Voldemort cherchait…

C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que tu ne savais pas. Voldemort l'a trouvé…

Il était bien dans la Forêt Interdite ?

Oui, mais je confirme qu'il est très loin. Nous n'avons pas cherché à y aller, mais je suis assez inquiet. Je suis même vraiment très inquiet. Ce que Voldemort y fait est terrible, il a construit une immense forteresse dans le Gouffre, et a trouvé un moyen de ressusciter les Clordes. Il a créé une sorte de Département des Mystères et a enlevé un expert en Magie, que le Ministère croit mort. Il étudie énormément de choses et s'entraîne. Le problème est que Severus et Joe ne savent pas ce qu'il fait, il s'enferme et recherche, il a gagné en puissance et commençant à connaître son comportement, je sais que lorsqu'il fait ça, c'est qu'il a un objectif et qu'il cherche. Est-ce qu'il a découvert que l'on recherchait ses Horcruxes ? Non, j'en suis sûr, il n'a pas quitté le Gouffre une seule fois depuis qu'il y est arrivé. Il me semble qu'il y voue une vénération énorme. Severus m'a dit qu'il passe beaucoup de temps devant la tombe où son nom est marqué, comme si cela pouvait lui donner de la puissance.

Mais alors son âme est vraiment née dans le Gouffre des Clordes ?

C'est un point obscur, les Clordes semblent en réalité n'avoir disparu que depuis très peu de temps, et il semble que ce soient bien elles qui aient créé l'âme de Voldemort.

Mais quand ont-elles disparu ?

C'est assez difficile à dire, sûrement juste après la libération de l'âme de Voldemort. Pourquoi ? Je n'en ai aucune idée, il semblerait que ce soit un pur hasard. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que maintenant elles reviennent. Est-ce que l'on aura intérêt à les détruire une fois que nous aurons détruit Voldemort, je n'en sais rien, je ne pense pas que cela empêchera des mages noirs d'apparaître dans le futur. Je veux bien que ces Clordes existent, ce sont peut-être elles qui fabriquent les âmes de mages noirs, mais ce ne sont pas elles qui inventent la Magie Noire, et je suis persuadé que ce sont nos choix qui prédominent.

Moi aussi, je ne crois pas trop au rôle des Clordes…

Il faudra peut-être enquêter, mais ce n'est pas notre priorité, détruisons d'abord Voldemort, c'est la principale source de troubles pour nous. Nous allons poursuivre sur notre lancée, la recherche des Horcruxes a avancé même si tu n'en as pas l'impression, et en temps voulu, je vous ferai part de quelques éléments nouveaux. C'est-à-dire, dans peu de temps. Je ne me fais pas trop de souci à propos de cela, je sais que nous le détruirons, le plan d'Albus est redoutablement efficace. Ensuite, viendra le temps de détruire Voldemort lui-même, et malheureusement, ça ne sera vraiment pas facile, comme je te l'ai dit, il s'entraîne, et il va continuer de s'entraîner, autant que toi tu t'entraînes, voire plus, car lui, il ne passe pas son temps à Poudlard. Je ne veux pas te forcer à quitter ta vie, comme tu le sais, tu n'es pas une machine à vaincre Voldemort. Mais je voudrais t'alerter, tu viens de perdre un mois, je sais que tes pouvoirs n'ont pas été affaiblis, c'est une chance, mais il va falloir retrouver tes réflexes d'entraînement, nous allons y consacrer la journée, mais d'abord, nous n'avons pas fini de discuter. Je pense que l'on va devoir s'entraîner plus souvent ensemble, trois heures par jour me semblent nécessaires. Le problème est que tes amis ont du travail, ils ne pourront pas toujours être avec toi. Es-tu prêt à t'entraîner autant que cela ?

Bien sûr, répondit Harry. Je serais prêt à quitter Poudlard, s'il le faut.

Il n'en est pas question, il faut un juste milieu, Harry. Je te le répète, tu ne dois pas croire que tu es une machine programmée pour vaincre Voldemort. Ce n'est pas parce que ce serait mauvais pour toi, mais simplement parce que tu ne l'est pas ! Si tu va vaincre Voldemort, ce n'est pas parce que la prophétie te l'oblige, mais parce que tu as suffisamment souffert de cette situation, mon frère te l'avait suffisamment répété…

Je le sais, dit Harry.

Très bien, alors c'est parfait. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir sur la façon de poursuivre notre entraînement, tu as désormais un bagage de sortilèges suffisant, on va maintenant travailler sur l'élasticité de tes pouvoirs, ce terme peut te paraître bizarre, mais tu dois être capable de d'adapter à tout, vraiment tout. Tu dois être capable de progresser rapidement quand tu en auras besoin. Enfin, il va falloir aussi développer ta culture magique et être capable de reconnaître toutes les armes qui seront utilisées face à toi, je ne veux pas porter malheur, mais si Severus venait à être découvert, ainsi que Joe, hormis le fait que nous aurions bien du mal à trouver les Horcruxes et que le plan serait complètement rendu inutile, tu serais incapable de suivre l'entraînement de Voldemort, l'évolution de ses pouvoirs, et tu arriverais en situation de grande faiblesse face à lui. Tu as un avantage énorme face à lui, il voit que tu progresses, mais il ne sait ni comment, ni pourquoi, il ne se soucie pas du fait que tu pourrais apprendre la légilimancie, l'occlumancie, la rayonnancie, la Magie de l'Amour. Non, pour lui, ce qui compte, c'est ta mort, et il veut y arriver par tous les moyens. Bien sûr, il veut utiliser l'Avada Kedavra, mais il veut d'abord être en situation de le réussir, et il sait qu'il ne le fera pas facilement. Il ne s'est jamais rendu compte que tu avais réussi à entrer dans son esprit, il ne sait pas que tu sais autant de choses. Il ne faudrait pas que la situation s'inverse, car tu aurais bien du mal à lutter. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que tu as de la chance, mais je veux te dire que tu dois pouvoir vaincre Voldemort quel que soit son niveau, quelle que soit la situation, et quoi qu'il décide de faire.

Je comprends, dit Harry, je suis prêt à m'entraîner autant qu'il le faut !

Je te fais confiance pour cela, répondit Abelforth.

Et pour Pétunia ? demanda Harry, abordant un autre sujet important.

Ah, un autre problème épineux. Elle a définitivement quitté Voldemort, c'est une certitude. Ensuite, quelles sont ses intentions ? Elle va changer d'attitude, c'est aussi une certitude. Elle ne veut plus prendre autant de risques. La dernière lutte à Poudlard et toutes ses attaques à répétitions lui ont montré qu'elle ne peut plus agir dans le hasard. C'est mauvais pour nous, car quand on voit l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, si on lui donne un cerveau en plus, ça peut devenir rapidement dangereux.

J'ai entendu qu'elle est en Inde…

Oui, c'est une information du Ministère de la Magie, si c'est exact, c'est inquiétant, car cela veut dire qu'elle s'entraîne… Mais cette nouvelle est très récente, elle semblait avoir disparu totalement pendant les semaines qui ont suivi ton entrée à l'Hôpital.

Elle a été affaiblie…

Oui, elle a été affaiblie, et elle a dû être plus affaiblie que toi. C'est une chance pour elle car elle a pu transplaner rapidement, avant, je le pense, de s'évanouir pour une longue durée. J'ai entendu qu'elle avait utilisé un sortilège très particulier.

La formule était _magis ritornas destructum_.

Harry s'en souvenait très bien, c'était la dernière chose qu'il avait vue, juste avant cette vague bleue qui l'avait tant affecté.

Oui, c'est cela, c'est ce que l'on appelle le sortilège de la Dernière Chance. Un sortilège extrêmement puissant qui demande énormément de forces, mais qui donne une sursis à la personne qui le réussit. Il puise toute la Magie qui est en soi et l'utilise pour renvoyer et amplifier un sortilège vers son adversaire. Il peut permettre de renvoyer un sortilège de Mort, mais il nécessite d'avoir de grands pouvoirs. Il est évident qu'un sorcier secondaire ne pourrait pas le réussir. Tu l'apprendras, Harry, car il peut arriver que tu te retrouves en situation catastrophique dans un combat face à Voldemort, et cela te permettra de t'en sortir, en anéantissant provisoirement Voldemort. Bien sûr, il ne faudra pas le faire si des Mangemorts sont près de toi, car ils te tueront après… quoi que, en analysant plus profondément la prophétie, je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose, je te préviens tout de suite, Harry, ce que je vais te dire n'est qu'une supposition, ce n'est pas forcément vrai, et en aucun cas tu ne devras utiliser cette éventuelle facilité. Te souviens-tu de la prophétie, très exactement ?

L'idée générale, oui…

L'idée générale ne suffit pas… je te répète son contenu exact :

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

Vous la connaissez par cœur ? s'étonna Harry.

Oui, mais je l'ai apprise pour t'en parler… quelque chose me semble évident, dont on n'a jamais parlé… la prophétie te confère une protection, tout comme elle confère une protection à Voldemort. La prophétie dit que l'un de vous mourra par la main de l'autre, c'est incontournable. Si l'un de vous se fait tuer par quelqu'un d'autre, alors cela rendra la prophétie impossible. Or une prophétie est incontournable, il n'est jamais arrivé qu'elle ne se produise pas, sauf si une autre prophétie vient l'annuler, la modifier ou la compléter. Cela fait que personne d'autre que Voldemort peut te tuer, Harry. Si quelqu'un tente un sortilège de Mort sur toi, il pourra peut-être t'affecter, mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il ne te tuera pas.

Harry était complètement abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et Abelforth lui laissa un temps de réflexion. Il essaya de se remémorer la prophétie, Abelforth n'avait pas tort quand il disait cela.

Ca veut dire que personne d'autre que moi ne peut tuer Voldemort ? demanda Harry.

Oui, c'est vrai, mais c'est aussi vrai parce que la prophétie dit que c'est toi que Voldemort a marqué comme son égal. C'était la première interprétation de la prophétie, un peu trop rapide, car elle est incomplète.

Mais alors à quoi sert Pétunia, elle ne pourra jamais intervenir ?

Non, elle ne pourra pas intervenir, _pour l'instant_.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment compris pourquoi Abelforth avait insisté sur les mots « pour l'instant ». Il aurait voulu poser la question mais Abelforth reprit la conversation.

Quant à Regulus, il est dans la même situation que Pétunia, et je pense qu'il ne va pas tarder à se détacher de Voldemort, même si d'après Severus, il ne semble pas différent des autres Mangemorts et qu'il obéit sagement. Je pense que c'est pour se remettre en situation, et espionner un peu aussi sur l'immortalité de Voldemort. Il veut le détrôner et le remplacer, croyant qu'il pourra se rallier les Mangemorts. Nous aurons un jour la réponse, mais pour l'instant, je dirais que c'est une phase d'observation.

Et on va aller au Gouffre des Clordes ? demanda Harry, s'attendant à une réponse négative.

Oui, répondit simplement Abelforth.

Quand ça ?

En temps voulu. Laissons Voldemort faire pour le moment. Le jour où tu seras prêt pour le détruire, nous tenterons d'y aller.

On ne va même pas essayer de repérer ?

Je ne pense pas, Severus nous apporte suffisamment d'informations pour le moment.

Est-ce que Voldemort peut y cacher un Horcruxe ? demanda Harry.

Oui, je le pense. Te souviens-tu de la grotte dont vous m'aviez parlé un jour, dans les cachots de Poudlard.

Oui, je me souviens.

Tout d'abord, je te demande ton avis à propos de quelque chose, pense-tu que Voldemort veuille avoir son âme en sept parties ou faire sept Horcruxes.

C'est quoi la différence ? demanda Harry.

Prends le temps de la réflexion. Avoir son âme en sept parties signifie six Horcruxes plus la partie dans son corps, faire sept Horcruxes signifie avoir son âme en huit parties.

Je me souviens bien des mots de Voldemort. Il dit que ce serait beaucoup plus puissant d'avoir son âme en sept parties.

C'est possible, mais je reste un peu surpris de la façon dont il s'intéresse à la tombe où son nom est marqué dans le Gouffre des Clordes.

Il veut en faire un Horcruxe ?

Pour répondre à cette question, je voudrais savoir combien il a fait de Horcruxes et combien il compte en faire. Je suis persuadé qu'il en a fait un récemment, il n'y a qu'à regarder son apparence, il apparaît encore plus inhumain que jamais, as-tu regardé ses jambes, elles sont en train de s'atrophier, il se transforme de plus en plus en serpent. Je suis certain qu'il a donc fait un Horcruxe depuis son retour au Ministère de la Magie.

Mais vous ne l'avez pas vu ce jour-là ! dit Harry.

Ah… euh, Albus m'a laissé quelques souvenirs importants avant de partir.

Ah, donc il a fait un Horcruxe depuis ce jour-là ?

Oui, j'en suis presque sûr.

Mais alors il en a plus que sept, enfin, plus que six, non ?

Je n'en suis pas certain. Rappelle-toi, nous ne sommes pas certains que Voldemort ai pu en faire autant qu'il l'aurait voulu avant que tu le fasses disparaître. Récapitulons, le journal de Jedusor, l'anneau de Gaunt, le médaillon de Serpentard, ça fait trois qui sont détruits, et il en reste trois, l'un d'entre eux est connu, il s'agit de la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle. Mais il en reste deux autres, mon frère t'avait fait part de son avis concernant Nagini, et Severus m'a confirmé qu'elle devrait être un Horcruxe.

Comment le sait-il ? s'étonna Harry.

Rassure-toi, il n'a rien demandé à Voldemort, il l'a vu par lui-même. Nagini contient une Magie Noire inouïe, cela ne veut pas forcément dire qu'elle est un Horcruxe, il faudra le vérifier plus tard, mais je ne pense pas une seconde que toute cette Magie Noire soit due à autre chose.

Donc il n'en reste plus qu'un, et on ne sait pas ce qu'il est.

Pour cela, je compte bien aller fouiller dans la grotte moi-même, à l'époque, tes pouvoirs étaient encore trop faibles pour que tu puisses y découvrir quelque chose, nous irons tous ensemble et il est possible que nous y trouvions des choses intéressantes, des indices peut-être. Mais je ne pense pas que nous y trouverions un Horcruxe, car Voldemort n'a pas pu en faire autant pendant qu'il était à Poudlard, la bague de Gaunt était déjà un premier pas.

Donc vous pensez qu'il a fait le sixième Horcruxe après le combat du Ministère ?

Oui, je le pense, répondit Abelforth.

Mais pourtant, vous m'avez dit qu'il l'a fait avant qu'il trouve le Gouffre des Clordes, donc le sixième Horcruxe n'est pas la tombe.

Non, c'est ce qui me pousse à me demander le nombre d'Horcruxes qu'il veut faire. Finalement, je ne serais pas surpris qu'il en fasse sept.

Ca voudrait dire qu'il accorde plus d'importance aux Horcruxes qu'à son âme.

Pas forcément, je pense qu'il considère les Horcruxes comme les garants de son immortalité, je pense que pour lui, c'est plus important sept Horcruxes que six Horcruxes et un autre morceau d'âme. Et puis tu m'as dit que dans la grotte de Poudlard, Voldemort avait créé sept salles annexes.

Oui, sept, c'est ce qui m'avait interpellé, répondit Harry.

Donc je pense qu'il va créer sept Horcruxes, et que le septième devrait être la tombe portant son nom, il nous en reste donc un inconnu à trouver. J'ai assimilé quelques indices, où plutôt Albus avait assimilé quelques indices que je continue d'exploiter. Mais je pense que ce n'est pas la peine d'en parler pour le moment, soyons patients.

Regulus est-il très fort ? demanda Harry.

Oui, il est très fort, peu de mages noirs seraient capables de créer un Horcruxe. Severus sait que Voldemort se méfie de lui, même s'il ne lui a pas dit.

C'est un sorcier primaire ?

Oui, c'est un sorcier primaire, et avec de l'entraînement, il va devenir encore plus redoutable. Je crois que la rivalité entre les trois va être terrible, cela va les pousser à s'entraîner chacun de leur côté. Avant de s'attaquer à Pétunia et Regulus, je pense que l'on va attendre un peu. Tu n'es pas concerné comme tu l'es à propos de Voldemort…

Pourtant, Pétunia était ma tante, et c'est moi qu'elle veut tuer, je suis concerné !

Certes, mais une prophétie te lie à Voldemort, alors qu'aucune prophétie ne te lie à Pétunia ou à Regulus. Nous ne savons rien de leur histoire, nous allons enquêter, bien sûr, mais si une prophétie lie Pétunia à quelqu'un d'autre que l'on ne connaît peut-être pas, alors il ne faudra pas la forcer, même si tu peux te sentir concerné. C'est la même chose pour Regulus.

Et comment peut-on savoir si une prophétie les concerne ?

Il faudrait aller dans la salle des prophéties au Département des Mystères, mais nous n'allons pas le faire, car nous n'avons pas le droit de connaître ces prophéties, si nous ne sommes pas concernés.

Et si on est concernés, il faut bien les connaître ! dit Harry.

Dans ce cas, oui… mais observons encore un peu leur attitude pour savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

Que doit-on faire si les Aurors se mettent à chercher le Gouffre des Clordes ? demanda Harry.

Ils ne connaissent pas son existence, et je pense qu'ils ne savent pas qu'une légende ait pu courir à ce sujet. Ce qui les intéresse, c'est d'arrêter Voldemort et les Mangemorts, que ce soit le Gouffre des Clordes ou quoi que ce soit d'autres, cela ne leur importe peu. Ils ne prennent pas en compte la dimension symbolique de tout ce que fait Voldemort, c'est une erreur, mais c'est mieux comme ça, car au moins, Voldemort ne se doute de rien.

Et que se passe-t-il s'ils trouvent les Mangemorts et Voldemort ?

Ils ne le trouveront pas, à moins qu'ils ne le veuillent vraiment. Les Mangemorts ne quittent pas le Gouffre des Clordes, tout comme Voldemort et les créatures. Le Gouffre présente l'avantage pour eux d'être un endroit clos. Les créatures ne peuvent pas s'échapper. Si les Aurors les attaquaient, ils n'auraient aucune chance et ce n'est pas dans leur intérêt de perdre la moitié de leurs effectifs dans une tentative de capture de Voldemort là-bas.

D'accord, si Scrimgeour veut envoyer les Aurors, j'essaierai de le convaincre de ne pas le faire.

Très bien, je crois que tu connais tout ce qu'il y a d'important à connaître. Passons à notre entraînement. En ton absence, j'en ai profité pour me consacrer à tes amis. Tu te rendras compte qu'ils ont énormément progressé, bien qu'ils n'aient pas les mêmes pouvoirs que toi. J'ai entrepris de leur apprendre la légilimancie, car tu l'as remarqué, c'est très utile en combat et dans la vie courante. C'est énormément difficile de leur faire apprendre, car ils n'ont pas la même vision de la Magie que des sorciers primaires. Tu es capable de comprendre le fonctionnement des choses facilement. Quand je leur ai expliqué comment séparer sa concentration, ils n'ont pas compris la façon de le faire, ça reste quelque chose qui n'est pas naturel pour eux, même si avec toute leur volonté, et trois semaines d'entraînement, tous les trois ont réussi. Je suis en train de leur apprendre comment entrer dans l'esprit de la personne.

Et ils y arrivent ? demanda Harry.

Pas encore, ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on a commencé, mais ils y arriveront.

C'est super, répondit Harry.

Oui, c'est une très bonne chose, mais nous sommes encore loin d'une utilisation de la légilimancie pendant les combats. Tu le sais, il faut une grande capacité de contrôle, ce qui n'est pas évident. Il faut être capable de retenir ses pensées, de les masquer. C'est toute une gymnastique de l'esprit qui n'est pas facile. Je pense qu'il nous reste deux mois de travail avec eux sur la légilimancie. Mais nous n'avons pas travaillé seulement, cela, je leur ai appris quelques sortilèges que tu connais déjà, ils doivent connaître le Serpent de Feu, faire de très bon Boucliers d'Argent, et puis le Maléfice du Rayon Rose et enfin le Reflet Noir, c'est un début, mais rien que ces quelques sortilèges t'ont déjà énormément servi.

Il y eut un court silence, Harry était très heureux que ses amis arrivent à apprendre de la Magie de haut niveau.

Passons à notre entraînement, la première partie va te paraître terriblement ennuyeuse car ce ne seront que des révisions, mais je veux être sûr que tu as retrouvé toutes tes capacités.

Ils refirent quelques exercices de légilimancie, Harry n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir perdu des capacités pendant son coma, au contraire, tout ce qu'Abelforth lui avait dit juste avant l'avait beaucoup motivé. Il était parfaitement capable de dédoubler sa concentration avec coordination de pensée et d'entrer dans l'esprit d'Abelforth, très rapidement.

Harry s'entraîna ensuite à reconnaître les différents rayonnements élémentaires à déterminer d'où ils venaient.

Je suis très rassuré, tu n'as pas perdu de capacités… c'est un peu comme si ce mois avait été supprimé pour toi, j'avoue que cela m'étonne. Tu as continué de progresser aujourd'hui comme si le dernier cours avait eu lieu hier. Allez, je te propose un petit combat pour te mettre en jambes. On va aller un peu plus loin car je tiens à mon jardin.

Harry et Abelforth se placèrent face à face, à une quinzaine de mètres l'un de l'autre, dans un champ presque plat à une cinquantaine de mètres de la maison d'Abelforth.

_Armuros_ ! dit Harry.

La peau d'Abelforth se transforma en acier, mais quelques fractions de secondes plus tard, elle retrouvait son aspect normal, alors qu'un éclair jaune qui s'agitait de façon chaotique fonçait vers Harry.

_Abris fortem_ ! pensa Harry.

L'éclair toucha le dôme qui disparut.

Harry envoya le maléfice du Rayon Rose, mais à mi-chemin entre lui et Abelforth, il se transforma en flamant rose qui s'envola dans les cieux.

Harry eut du mal à s'empêcher de le regarder s'envoler. Il fit apparaître le maléfice du Reflet Noir et en profita pour dédoubler sa concentration.

Le maléfice du Reflet Noir venait de disparaître, au contact d'une boule noire qu'Abelforth avait envoyée.

Un éclair violet très lent arriva vers lui.

_Projaura_ !

La capsule s'enroula autour de l'éclair, mais elle n'avança pas et se maintint dans les airs quelques instants.

Harry essayait d'entrer dans l'esprit d'Abelforth avec la partie de lui qui ne combattait pas. Il fut surpris de sentir deux Abelforth face à lui. Il en conclut qu'Abelforth avait lui aussi dédoublé sa concentration. Il réussit à y entrer mais se sentit fortement repoussé.

Pendant ce temps, la capsule venait de fondre, en libérant une fumée violette qui s'anima soudain. Harry avait senti qu'Abelforth préparait quelque chose, mais il n'avait pas compris ce que c'était.

La fumée se transforma en un aigle violet qui fonça sur lui.

Harry envoya le Serpent de Feu, à défaut d'avoir une solution précise. L'aigle ouvrit le bec et avala entièrement la flamme, prenant une couleur rouge.

Harry était en grandes difficultés, il tentait de repousser Abelforth qui entrait dans son esprit avec sa deuxième partie.

L'aigle fonça sur lui et il fit apparaître un bouclier.

_Plombesticus_ !

C'était le Bouclier de Plomb, l'aigle le toucha et le Bouclier se plia. Prenant la forme de l'aigle.

Harry fit disparaître le Bouclier et tenta de riposter.

_Solaris folem_ ! pensa-t-il.

C'était la bataille du feu, de la baguette d'Abelforth, une immense flamme représentant un dragon venait de sortir. Il se mit à battre les ailes et les boules de feu foncèrent sur Harry.

_Serpentaquis_ ! dit Harry, gardant son calme.

Un serpent d'eau énorme en jaillit et s'enroula autour des boules de feu qui finirent par disparaître.

Harry utilisa le maléfice d'Embrasement et Abelforth s'enflamma.

Il lui envoya le maléfice de Faiblesse mais à sa grande surprise, l'éclair bleu flamboyant passa à travers les flammes.

Il sentit un sortilège venant de derrière et transplana. Abelforth avait pris sa place, et lui avait pris celle d'Abelforth.

Harry envoya le maléfice du Sorcier-Sphère sur Abelforth qui se mit à tourner.

La sphère qui délimitait le mouvement d'Abelforth se transforma en une énorme pierre sur laquelle étaient écrites des inscriptions en Runes anciennes.

La boule disparut et Harry esquiva un nouveau sortilège venant de derrière.

_Neras decrescerem _! murmura Harry dans sa tête.

Une flamme noire fonça vers Abelforth. Mais au moment de le toucher, elle se mit à tourner autour de lui.

_Zigzek'arhnius_ !

Les éclairs verts heurtèrent la flamme noire et à cet instant, un éclair vert tomba du ciel dans un grondement assourdissant, alors que des nuages noirs venaient d'apparaître au-dessus d'eux.

L'éclair vert toucha Harry qui ne le vit pas venir et tomba par terre, électrifié par le maléfice Electrisant d'Arrhénius.

Abelforth le ranima.

Continuons, Harry, et comme dirait Maugrey Fol Œil, VIGILANCE CONSTANTE !

Harry se releva.

Il se mit à pleuvoir fortement et toutes les gouttes d'eau foncèrent sur Harry. Il fut entouré d'une boule d'eau qui se mit à rouler dans la pente.

Harry transplana pour s'en libérer, complètement secoué.

_Desballum_ ! dit Harry.

Il se mit à agiter sa baguette dans tous les sens et Abelforth suivit les mouvements de sa baguette, balancé de droite à gauche et de haut en bas.

Mais le mouvement se calma soudain et Harry fut propulsé en arrière, s'étalant dans les hautes herbes sur le dos.

_Coperspaghettis_ ! murmura-t-il.

Abelforth se couvrit de spaghettis mais cela ne le dérangea pas, au contraire, il trouva les moyens de les utiliser.

Les spaghettis s'allongèrent et foncèrent sur Harry.

_Flamendio_ ! pensa-t-il.

Les spaghettis se mirent à griller et rejoignirent Abelforth.

Il s'entoura d'eau et se libéra du maléfice.

Un gros jet d'eau se mit à tourner autour de lui et fonça soudain dans le sol qui se mit à vibrer.

Harry essaya de savoir par où l'eau allait ressortir. Il esquiva un éclair violet d'Abelforth et l'eau ressortit partout autour de lui, formant une sorte de cage.

_Coronarium_ ! murmura Harry.

L'eau fut propulsée de toutes parts et il fut libéré.

_Impero _! dit Abelforth.

Harry entendit une voix qui l'ordonnait de courir. Mais le maléfice n'avait touché qu'une partie de lui, et en plus du fait qu'il aurait résisté facilement, l'autre partie de lui lui permit de mettre fin au contrôle d'Abelforth.

Un autre dragon de feu sortit de la baguette d'Abelforth et fonça sur Harry.

_Projaura_ ! cria Harry.

La capsule d'or entoura le dragon mais cela ne suffit pas, il prit une couleur dorée et fonça à nouveau sur Harry.

Harry lança le sortilège de faiblesse et une vague bleue fonça sur le dragon, qui se transforma en fumée qui se dissipa.

Le combat changea et se transforma en un duel de rapidité.

Tous les deux s'envoyaient des sortilèges à une vitesse folle et utilisaient la légilimancie pour essayer de les prévoir.

Harry avait du mal à repousser tous les sortilèges d'Abelforth et en envoyait deux fois moins que lui. Celui-ci se contentait de les faire disparaître à mi-chemin.

Harry abdiqua sur un dernier éclair de stupéfixion d'Abelforth.

Bien, c'est plutôt pas mal, dit Abelforth après l'avoir relevé. Mais c'est vrai que tu as des progrès à faire. Il faut que tu ne te laisses pas surprendre par les sortilèges que j'utilise et que tu utilises des moyens plus efficaces pour te défendre. Tu ne les connais pas encore et je ne peux pas t'en demander plus, c'est pourquoi nous allons continuer de nous entraîner. Mais si tu le veux bien, il est temps d'aller manger. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas manger une pizza au soleil ?

Euh oui, pourquoi pas, répondit Harry.

Accroche-toi à moi…

Ils transplanèrent et ils apparurent sur une terrasse. Ils étaient dans une sorte de vieux bâtiment avec un jardin bien taillé et un terrain de sport dans une cour. Un escalier métallique descendait à un endroit qu'ils ne voyaient pas.

Nous n'avons pas transplané au bon endroit, apparemment.

Deux jeunes gens qui étaient vêtus en Moldus et qui portaient un sac à dos montèrent l'escalier.

S'il vous plaît, pourriez-vous me dire où je suis ? demanda Abelforth poliment, en français.

Les deux jeunes gens furent surpris de voir des gens vêtus de tels accoutrements.

Euh, nous sommes au Lycée Masséna, dans l'unité 31.

Ah… je ne connaissais pas cet endroit, connaissez-vous la sortie ?

Comment êtes-vous entrés ?

Euh, je ne sais pas, par un pur hasard, nous nous sommes retrouvés ici…

Ils leur indiquèrent le chemin et ils sortirent du bâtiment, en empruntant une jolie coursive qui longeait la cour.

Ils trouvèrent la sortie et passèrent devant un gardien qui ne bougea pas, trop surpris de les voir passa.

Ah, je reconnais !

Où sommes-nous ? demanda Harry.

A Nice, en France, je viens souvent y bronzer sur la plage… as-tu déjà entendu parler de la Promenade des Anglais ?

Euh oui, vaguement…

Et bien allons-y.

Ils marchèrent encore un peu puis Abelforth s'installa à une table d'une pizzeria, près du quai d'un port.

Euh, je vais prendre trois reines… Une autre pour Harry, dit Abelforth au serveur.

Trois reines pour vous ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

Parfaitement, j'ai assez faim, il faut dire que mon duel avec le jeune homme m'a épuisé.

Ils mangèrent sans trop parler, Harry trouvait la pizza excellente, ça faisait des années qu'il n'en avait plus mangées, et c'était un plat qui manquait chez les sorciers.

Abelforth, lui, dévora les trois siennes sous les yeux abasourdis des autres clients qui les regardaient déjà bizarrement à cause de leurs tenues bizarres.

Ils commencèrent ensuite à marcher le long d'une belle avenue qui longeait une plage de galets, où étaient plantés de magnifiques palmiers. Il y faisait très beau malgré le mois d'octobre.

Prenons un peu de temps pour discuter. Tu veux peut-être en connaître un peu plus sur tes parents, Ron et Hermione m'ont dit que tu étais allé à Godric's Hollow…


	78. James et Lily Potter

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 78 : JAMES ET LILY POTTER**

Oui, répondit Harry, devenant tout rouge, honteux de ne pas en avoir parlé à Abelforth.

Harry…

Je suis désolé…

… je comprends tout à fait…

… j'aurais pu au moins vous le dire…

Je suis d'accord…

… je voulais être seul devant leur tombe…

C'est compréhensible. Tu as eu très peu de moments pour toi, sans avoir à penser au bien de la communauté. Il est normal que tu ais quelques moments de solitude, n'importe qui exploserait en ayant tout ce qui tu as en tête.

Je voulais savoir un peu plus de choses sur eux, c'est là où je suis né.

Bien sûr, je comprends, et je vais répondre à toutes tes questions. Mais avant toute chose, sache que je respecterai tous tes moments de solitude, et si tu m'avais demandé de te laisser seul, je ne l'aurais pas mal pris.

Je suis désolé, j'ai pensé trop vite.

Le plus grave est le risque que tu aurais pu encourir en te rendant dans cet endroit totalement inconnu. Tu aurais dû prévoir un moyen de nous prévenir au cas où tu serais en danger. En général, Fumseck peut t'être très utile.

J'aurais pu me battre si des Mangemorts étaient là…

Non, Harry, ce n'est pas parce que tu as dominé plusieurs fois les Mangemorts et même Voldemort que tu dois croire qu'il en sera de même à chaque fois ! Tes pouvoirs magiques sont très récents et peuvent fluctuer. Je sais bien que tu dois t'entraîner aux situations réelles, mais un sortilège de Mort perdu ne peut pas être évité, quel que soit le sorcier.

Je sais, dit Harry.

Quant au fait que tu ais utilisé un sortilège d'Attraction pour éventuellement récupérer un Horcruxe, c'est quelque chose de très risqué, mais je ne dois m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, car c'est la méthode que nous avons utilisée lorsque nous cherchions le Médaillon de Serpentard.

Oui, mais vous aviez dit que le médaillon n'était pas dangereux, c'est pour cela, non ?

Alors je m'étais fait bien comprendre. En effet, le médaillon ne contenait pas grand-chose. Je vais maintenant t'expliquer un peu plus pourquoi…

Abelforth fit une pause et s'arrêta, faisant un sourire à des touristes qui voulaient le prendre en photo en raison de sa tenue bizarre.

_Arigatô_ ! répondit l'homme.

_Dou itashimashite_, répondit Abelforth en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Toujours très sympathiques, les touristes japonais. Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Vous étiez en train de parler du Médaillon de Serpentard, pourquoi il ne contient pas de maléfice.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, donc j'étais certain qu'il ne contenait aucun maléfice. Le fait est que tout maléfice détériorerait le fragment d'âme de Voldemort enfermé dedans. Un Horcruxe représente toute la pureté de l'âme de Voldemort. Pureté à ne pas prendre à son sens classique, je parle plutôt de la pureté de la Magie Noire. Un maléfice supplémentaire n'est pas aussi fort qu'un Horcruxe et affecterait le fragment d'âme, pouvant même le détruire.

Mais alors pour la bague de Gaunt, l'Horcruxe a été affecté ?

Justement, après réflexion, il semble bien que non, parce que Voldemort a placé l'Horcruxe dans la pierre précieuse en son centre, et les maléfices de protection dans l'autre partie en or de la bague. C'est très astucieux et c'est ce qui a coûté la main de mon frère. Il n'avait pas pensé à cette séparation, et après s'être débarrassé de tous les maléfices placés sur le coffret qui contenait la bague, il pensait que la bague était complètement sûre et a tenté de la détruire par la même méthode que nous avions utilisée sur le médaillon.

Il n'y avait pas moyen de voir qu'il y avait des maléfices dessus ?

Bien sûr, mais l'Horcruxe est d'une telle intensité que tous les autres rayonnements seraient masqués.

Pourquoi avez-vous utilisé un sortilège pour savoir si le Médaillon était un Horcruxe, alors qu'on peut le détecter par des rayonnements.

Tout simplement parce que je n'avais jamais rencontré d'Horcruxes et que j'ai voulu essayer des vieux sortilèges que j'avais appris et qui ne m'avaient jamais servi.

Vous n'étiez pas là lors de la destruction de la bague de Gaunt ? demanda Harry, qui avait l'impression de soumettre Abelforth à un interrogatoire.

Abelforth sortit sa baguette magique et un avion qui venait de décoller d'un aéroport proche fit deux loopings avant de reprendre son vol normal. Plusieurs personnes semblaient avoir remarqué cette anomalie, mais ils crurent qu'ils avaient rêvé.

Pourquoi je n'étais pas là lors de la destruction de la bague de Gaunt, tout simplement parce qu'Albus l'a trouvée pendant mon voyage en Russie, j'étais parti pour trois mois de Sibérie pour rejoindre à pieds la Chine.

Ah…

Et donc, pour en revenir à notre discussion et au sortilège d'Attraction, nous l'avons utilisé sur le médaillon aussi parce que nous étions sûr qu'il n'était pas dangereux, puisque vous-mêmes, vous l'aviez déjà touché auparavant.

C'est vrai, dit simplement Harry.

Mais même si, comme je te l'ai dit, il y a peu de chances qu'un Horcruxe contienne des maléfices trop forts, il vaut mieux éviter d'utiliser cette méthode, qui, je le pense est inefficace. Il est très simple de placer une coupole qui protège des sortilèges d'Attraction, et je ne pense sincèrement pas que Voldemort aurait oublié d'y penser.

Alors ça veut dire qu'il y a peut-être un Horcruxe à Godric's Hollow ? demanda Harry.

C'est possible, mais je n'y crois pas, car ce n'est pas un lieu qui représente la grandeur de Voldemort, n'oublie pas que là-bas, il a été mis en échec pour la première fois. En revanche, je suis à peu près certain que Voldemort veut y placer là-bas un Horcruxe, mais uniquement lorsqu'il t'aura détruit, ce qui ne se passera jamais.

Alors il veut me détruire là-bas ?

Exactement, c'est pour cela que cet endroit est assez dangereux. Mais d'abord, il veut te faire sortir de Poudlard, et ensuite, t'y emmener, pour oublier à jamais toute la contestation que tu as pu lui apporter.

Pourquoi ne s'installe-t-il pas là-bas, alors ?

Parce qu'il y a trop de risques, il bénéficie au Gouffre des Clordes d'une sécurité immense, car personne n'ira le chercher là-bas, autre que toi, et justement, il voudrait que tu y ailles seul, sans aide, car il pense que tu as toujours eu de la chance de ne pas mourir. Ce n'est pas vrai, tu as une intuition que d'autres n'ont pas, et l'amitié, la volonté de résister. Cependant, tu n'aurais pas pu le vaincre sans de grands pouvoirs, et c'est ce à quoi nous nous préparons depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

C'est vrai que le village de Godric's Hollow est hanté ? demanda Harry.

Je ne sais pas, je pense que c'est un mélange de rumeurs et de vérités. On dit que la nuit, il y a des voix dans les maisons, et des fantômes, et même des cris.

Des fantômes ?

Je pense que c'est faux, et que tous ces phénomènes ne sont dus qu'à l'accomplissement d'une partie de la prophétie. Je ne serais pas étonné que l'on y entende la voix de Sibylle Trelawney.

Mais pourquoi ?

Oh, c'est un phénomène inexpliqué, une partie de la prophétie s'est accomplie ici, alors une partie doit en être récitée, la partie accomplie, bien sûr, et je suis certain qu'une sorte de représentation faible de Sibylle y apparaît, ce qui fait croire aux gens qu'il y a des fantômes. Mais le village a été déserté très peu de temps après l'assassinat, donc les Mangemorts ne sont pour rien dans ces rumeurs.

Et il y a des créatures dans la forêt ?

Oui, mais il y en a toujours eu, c'est seulement que la peur fait que tout le monde y a fait un peu plus attention qu'auparavant.

Je n'ai pas aimé leur tombe, dit Harry, ils disaient qu'ils sont les dernières victimes du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Je sais, Albus était convaincu que c'était faux à cette époque-là, mais crois-tu vraiment qu'il allait gâcher un moment de joie en disant à tout le monde que Voldemort n'était pas mort ?

Non, bien sûr, répondit Harry.

Cette maison appartient à ta famille depuis très longtemps, je pense que nous devrions un jour aller la visiter ensemble, je n'y étais allé qu'une fois et je pense que tu dois découvrir certaines choses à l'intérieur.

Tout est détruit, il ne reste que les murs, elle est envahie de plantes et c'est impossible d'y entrer.

C'est dommage, mais je suis certain qu'une maison de si grands sorciers ne peut pas se faire envahir par la végétation aussi facilement.

Ca faisait longtemps que mes parents y habitaient ?

Ton père oui, c'est le manoir familial depuis des générations. Quant à ta mère, elle est partie y habiter avant leur mariage. La maison appartient à ton père depuis la mort de ses parents il y a très longtemps.

Comment sont-ils morts ? demanda Harry, qui n'en savait rien.

D'une maladie magique, rien à voir avec des mages noirs, ton père était assez jeune. Mais ils l'ont eu à un âge assez avancé. A peu près un an après leur sortie de Poudlard, ils se sont mariés, mais tes quatre grands-parents sont morts juste avant. Deux ans après, tu es né et encore un an après, tu sais ce qui s'est passé.

Est-ce que ma famille descend de Gryffondor ? demanda Harry.

Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien, répondit Abelforth. Personne ne peut dire qu'il dépend de ces grandes familles, nous savons qu'il n'y a pas de descendants directs car personne ne porte son nom, mais on suppose que la lignée s'est fondue dans une autre à un moment ou à un autre. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que ce soit très important, et je pense que tous les sorciers qui se disent de sang pur ont du sang de Gryffondor, de Serpentard, de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle.

Je sais que ce n'est pas important, mais en fait je pensais qu'il y avait un lien avec le nom du village.

Il y a un lien avec le nom du village, en effet. Godric Gryffondor y a habité, et c'est pour l'honorer que ce nom lui a été donné.

Mais je croyais que mes parents s'étaient réfugiés là-bas pour fuir Voldemort, et qu'il y avait un Gardien du Secret exprès pour ça.

C'est vrai, mais cela ne change rien au fait que la maison appartenait à ton père à ce moment-là. Ils n'avaient rien à faire tous les deux d'un manoir à cet endroit-là, il faut que t'imagines qu'ils venaient à peine e sortir de Poudlard.

Ils devaient voyager ? demanda Harry.

Oui, bien sûr, ils ont profité de leur première année après Poudlard, mais malheureusement, ils ont vite été rattrapés par la lutte contre Voldemort et ne voulaient pas laisser les autres se battre. Jusqu'à la fin, ils sont restés dans l'Ordre du Phénix et ont échappé plusieurs fois à la mort de justesse.

Ils voulaient faire quel métier ?

Ton père ne voulait pas travailler, il avait hérité d'une très grande fortune de ses parents ce qui lui assurait de quoi vivre largement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Quant à ta mère, elle était très intéressée par l'écriture et le journalisme, mais n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour ça car elle s'impliquait vraiment dans l'Ordre du Phénix.

Vous les connaissiez bien ? demanda Harry.

Disons que je les connais très bien mais qu'eux ne me connaissaient pas vraiment. Albus me révèle toujours tout… euh, disons que nous avons toujours été très proches et même si je ne les ai vus que rarement, je connais presque tout d'eux.

Et mes grands-parents ? demanda Harry.

Non, je ne les connaissais pas du tout. Les parents de ta mère étaient Moldus et Albus ne les connaissait pas. Quant à tes grands-parents paternels, ils étaient à Poudlard à une époque où Albus n'était ni élève ni professeur donc il ne les connaît pas plus que ça. Je sais juste que ta grand-mère descend d'une très grande famille de sorciers et a toujours revendiqué son sang pur. Mais cela ne doit pas te repousser, Harry, c'étaient des gens très bien.

J'espère, mais si je n'en sais pas plus, je ne les jugerai pas.

Bien, nous irons visiter leur manoir ensemble un jour. Tu as d'autres questions ? Sinon on va reprendre notre entraînement, et même si l'endroit est très bien, nous ne pouvons pas…

Euh non, ça va, merci.

Et bien, transplanons, personne ne regarde.

Harry était sûr qu'ils s'étaient fait remarquer par de nombreux passants, mais cela ne semblait pas inquiéter Abelforth.

D'ailleurs, je pense que tu devrais demander à Remus Lupin quelques souvenirs, du mariage notamment. Certes c'était un petit mariage, mais ça pourrait te faire plaisir.

D'accord, oui, ça me ferait plaisir.

Très bien, ce sont des choses que tu as l'âge de voir maintenant, peut-être que plus jeune, ça t'aurait fait trop de mal. Allez, passons à notre entraînement. Hum, ce matin, nous avons beaucoup discuté et nous avons vérifié que tu n'avais pas régressé en légilimancie à cause de ton absence, et nous nous sommes entraînés à des duels qui ont révélé quelques lacunes chez toi. Tu ne dois pas te laisser surprendre par certains sortilèges, et les pizzas de midi m'ont particulièrement inspiré pour l'entraînement de cette après-midi. Je vais te parler de quelques sortilèges qui te permettent de retourner des attaques. Tu connais le sortilège de la capsule mais tu viens de remarquer qu'il s'applique plus à des sortilèges que je qualifierais de ponctuels. Ils sont très efficaces sur ceux-là et il serait inutile de vouloir en faire plus. Cependant, sur des sortilèges plus larges, il est inutile, car il est impossible que la Capsule recouvre tout le sortilège. Je t'ai dit que nous allions travailler à l'élasticité de tes pouvoirs. Ce que l'on va faire maintenant ne va peut-être pas t'être d'une utilité énorme car tu n'es pas un profond mage noir, mais cela va t'aider à comprendre mieux tes pouvoirs, je vais t'apprendre à amplifier un sortilège Doloris et à le renvoyer à son adversaire. Ca ne m'enchante pas de le subir mais bon il y a un premier pas à tout…

Non ! s'exclama Harry, je ne le ferai pas !

Oh oui, tu le feras, et si tu ne veux pas, je suis prêt à utiliser l'Imperium, répliqua Abelforth avec un sourire.

Harry ne répondit pas.

Donc tu acceptes, dit Abelforth profitant de son silence. Je vais aller chercher une potion que je dois avoir dans mes armoires et qui me permettra de diminuer la douleur et de rapidement me remettre en forme. En attendant, entraîne-toi au sortilège Doloris simple, même si je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment envie de le faire. Rappelle-toi du plus important, la détermination ! Le sortilège Doloris ne réussira pas si tu ne veux pas _vraiment_ faire du mal à ton adversaire. Bien sûr, on va s'y entraîner ponctuellement car le but n'est pas de faire de toi un mage noir. Hum… sur quoi pratiquer en attendant ?

Abelforth agita sa baguette et un Runespoor apparut dans une cage.

Vas-y Harry, n'hésite pas, ils ne craignent pas autant que nous.

Harry regarda le Runespoor, les trois têtes étaient en train de se battre entre elles. Certes, l'animal n'avait pas l'air très docile, mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment de le torturer.

Abelforth entra dans la maison et Harry se concentra, décidé malgré tout à tenter le maléfice. Dégoûté de ce qu'il faisait, il leva sa baguette :

_Endoloris_ ! dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Le Runespoor continua à se battre comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulu faire du mal au Runespoor.

Il se concentra et pointa à nouveau sa baguette magique vers lui, voulant vraiment le faire souffrir.

_Endoloris_.

Cette fois-ci, le sortilège fonctionna, à la plus grande horreur d'Harry.

Les trois têtes se dressèrent soudain, arrêtant de se battre, et le serpent se mit à se tortiller de douleur en émettant un râle terrifiant.

Harry stoppa immédiatement le sortilège et laissa le serpent se reposer, un peu choqué.

Lorsqu'Abelforth revint, le Runespoor était encore au sol, inerte, et toujours agité de spasmes.

Ah, dit Abelforth en le regardant. J'ai intérêt à prendre beaucoup de potion.

Il ouvrit le flacon et en but la moitié.

Si je m'évanouis ou que tu vois que je suis trop mal, fais-moi boire l'autre moitié.

Vous êtes-sûr…

Parfaitement sûr. Qu'attends-tu ?

Je ne dois pas vous renvoyer le maléfice ?

Ah, oui, mais d'abord, essaye le Doloris…

_Endoloris_ !

Non, tu ne l'as pas voulu vraiment… Concentre-toi.

_Endoloris_ ! dit Harry, après s'être concentré.

Abelforth tomba par terre et se mit à rouler, son corps agité comme par des crampes terribles. Il avait la bouche ouverte et bavait en émettant un râle. Harry s'arrêta immédiatement et Abelforth se releva difficilement.

Raah, c'est une sensation spéciale…

Vous avez eu mal ?

Probablement.

Comment ça ?

La potion m'a empêché de sentir vraiment l'effet du sortilège, mais je suppose que la douleur a été terrible. Et bien, c'est plutôt bien, on va passer à ce que je voulais te dire. Si un Mangemort tente sur toi ce maléfice de Torture, il va amèrement le regretter. Il existe un moyen de l'amplifier et de le renvoyer grâce à un maléfice qui est vraiment spécifique, il sera inutile de l'utiliser contre autre-chose. L'incantation est _surdoloris_. N'oublie pas, la détermination est encore plus importante que pour produire le maléfice simple.

Je dois attendre que le maléfice me touche ?

Non, au moment où il arrive vers toi, tu le renvoie. Et tu le maintiens une ou deux secondes au maximum. _Endoloris_ !

_Surdoloris_ !

Abelforth tomba et se tordit à nouveau de douleur, se mettant à hurler cette fois.

Lorsqu'il stoppa le maléfice. Abelforth s'évanouit, les membres encore secoués.

Harry ouvrit le flacon de la potion et le versa entièrement dans la bouche d'Abelforth, faisant attention qu'il ne la rejette pas.

Quelques instants plus tard, Abelforth se releva et se massa les bras et les jambes.

Ca fait mal… Tu me croiras si je te dis que ça a marché, et que l'on ne recommence pas ?

Euh, oui, répondit Harry.

Parfait, passons à d'autres choses que j'apprécie plus. Tu as remarqué pendant notre duel que j'utilisais parfois tes attaques à partir d'éléments naturels pour retourner la situation. Je vais t'apprendre l'enchantement du Dragon de Feu. Il te servira lorsque quelqu'un t'enverra une attaque qui utilise l'élément feu. Si tu es suffisamment déterminé, tu arriveras à prendre contrôle de ce feu pour lui faire prendre la forme d'un dragon que tu pourras contrôler. Il ne réussit malheureusement que sur des sortilèges très forts, et tu ne pourrais pas t'en servir à partir d'une simple torche ou d'une simple flamme magique, il faut véritablement une forte attaque telle que celle du Serpent de Feu. On va faire un premier essai, suivi de plusieurs pour te permettre de le parfaire. Je te donne l'incantation, _flamens draconis_, et je te rappelle une énième fois que tu fois être très concentré et déterminé. Allons-y ! _Serpenflamentis_ !

Une longue flamme sortit de la baguette d'Abelforth et s'approcha d'Harry tout en tourbillonnant.

_Flamens draconis_ !

La flamme se mit à grossir soudainement et un immense dragon se forma, mais il se volatilisa tout aussi brusquement dans un souffle.

Très bien, mais la transformation n'est pas tout, tu dois ensuite contrôler le dragon, Essayons à nouveau.

Après plusieurs essais, Harry réussit l'enchantement très bien et Abelforth jugea qu'il était bon de passer à autre chose.

Durant l'après-midi, Harry appris énormément de sortilèges, certains étaient très utiles alors que d'autres ne lui serviraient probablement pas directement.

Le premier d'entre eux était un sortilège qui lui permettrait de faire apparaître un orage à partir d'un sortilège d'eau puissant. Il fonctionnait un peu de la même manière que l'enchantement du Dragon de Feu. Cet enchantement de la Provocation du Ciel se réalisait par l'incantation_ thundereplix_.

Le deuxième était un enchantement qui permettait d'ensorceler des pierres ou des cailloux aux alentours pour attaquer l'adversaire sous forme d'une tornade. C'était l'enchantement de la Tornade de Cailloux, dont l'incantation était _pierris tornadis._

Ces deux enchantements étaient très difficiles à réaliser, mais étaient très utiles en combat car ils étaient difficiles à contrer.

Ensuite, Abelforth entreprit de lui apprendre des sortilèges Anti-Transplanage.

Ces sortilèges sont extrêmement difficiles à réussir et il y en existe plusieurs dont je vais te parler maintenant. Le premier sortilège Anti-Transplanage s'applique à une personne et a pour but de l'empêcher de Transplaner. Il est difficile car le sortilège résiste mal au mouvement, il est donc préférable d'immobiliser la personne puis de lui appliquer le sortilège. Ensuite, le deuxième permet de sécuriser un lieu, et plus précisément, une surface qui définit un volume. Il faut appliquer le sortilège partout sur la surface qui délimite l'endroit, car le Transplanage n'est pas rectiligne, il se peut que tu passes par le Japon si tu veux transplaner d'ici à derrière moi, ce qui peut expliquer quelques variations de durée. Donc un seul trou minuscule peut suffire pour contourner toute une pièce qui serait protégée. Il est possible de renforcer le sortilège en le fixant sur un squelette magique et non pas matériel. Tu vois l'utilité ?

Pour ne pas que l'enchantement soit détruit ?

Exactement, il suffit de faire un trou dans un mur protégé pour briser l'enchantement, et il peut même être brisé sur sa surface. C'est pour cela que de placer un enchantement avant qui va ensuite fixer l'enchantement qui protège du Transplanage. Si je ne m'abuse, tu le connais déjà puisque il est utilisé dans l'Ouverture Invisible, c'est cela ?

Oui, _instructuratum imagis_ ? demanda Harry.

Exactement. Enfin, il existe un enchantement qui te permet toi-même de te protéger du Transplanage. Tu sais que si quelqu'un te touche et qu'il transplane, tu transplanes toi aussi. Il existe un moyen de s'opposer à un transplanage forcé mais c'est le meilleur moyen de se retrouver désartibulé voire pire…

Pire ?

Les os à ta place de départ et tes organes à ta place d'arrivée, avec l'âme perdue entre les deux.

C'est horrible…

Sauf si tu es très fort et que tu arrives à rester entier mais il ne vaut mieux pas essayer. Donc la Bulle Anti-Transplanage est à utiliser absolument dans ce cas.

On va s'entraîner aujourd'hui ?

Oui, mais rapidement, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus important. Tu connais le sortilège de Structuration Elementaire. Ensuite, la formule pour empêcher une personne de transplaner est la même que celle qui permet de protéger un lieu, c'est son application qui change. Cette formule est compliquée, _copertas nontraversis magicaxishko_, mais tu la retiendras à force de pratiquer.

Est-ce qu'il faut être sorcier primaire pour le réussir ?

Non, pas nécessairement, mais c'est un avantage important.

Scrimgeour disait qu'il y avait très peu de sorciers qui savaient le faire.

C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas vraiment lié au fait d'être sorcier primaire ou non, c'est plutôt le sortilège en lui-même qui est assez spécial, il faut le comprendre, le sentir, et ça dépend des personnes. Bien sûr, cela te sera très utile pour te protéger toi et tes amis si jamais vous en avez besoin ou si les protections à Poudlard disparaissent.

Et pour la Bulle Anti-Transplanage ?

Oui, _copelis stabulum_. Et j'ai oublié de dire que tu peux envoyer le sortilège sur quelqu'un d'autre, ça lui empêchera de pouvoir être forcé à transplaner, mais il pourra toujours transplaner de lui-même. Son effet étant ponctuel.

Harry essaya chacun de ces sortilèges plusieurs fois, à chaque fois, Abelforth réussissait à transplaner mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de dire que c'était plutôt bien.

Disons qu'un sorcier normal n'aurait pas pu transplaner. Mais moi j'y arrive, comme toi tu y arriverais sûrement.

Y a-t-il quelque chose pour détruire un sortilège Anti-Transplanage. Je veux dire, ça peut être utile, si jamais Voldemort s'enferme.

Bonne question, évidemment, il y a un moyen de détruire un sortilège Anti-Transplanage, mais il est aussi difficile que le sortilège Anti-Transplanage lui-même. Je t'en donne l'incantation même si on ne va pas l'essayer, c'est _copertas destructis magicaxishko_, comme tu le remarques, elle est homologue à l'autre. Et bien, passons à un dernier enchantement _très_ utile ! En réalité, il s'agit d'un contre-enchantement. Tu sais que _finite incantatem_ annule un grand nombre d'effets de sortilèges simples. Et bien _finite enchantatum_ annule aussi beaucoup d'enchantements complexes. Il n'est pas le remède miracle, mais il est à essayer si tu ne connais aucun moyen de repousser une attaque. Tu te souviens de notre combat de ce matin, tu avais beaucoup de mal à repousser mon Dragon de Feu, et tu étais très gêné par certains de mes enchantements. Et bien cette formule peut te permettre de t'en débarrasser, ou au moins de t'en protéger. Contrairement à _finite incantatem_, c'est un sortilège extrêmement difficile, et seule une pratique intensive te permettra de le maîtriser, sur toutes sortes d'enchantements. Alors on commence par l'essayer et ensuite on fera un dernier duel ensemble pour mettre en application tout ce que nous avons dit.

Harry réussit admirablement bien à annuler divers enchantements d'Abelforth dont l'enchantement de la Tornade de Cailloux, de la Provocation du Ciel et du Dragon de Feu, mais aussi l'enchantement de l'Ouverture Invisible et le maléfice du Reflet Noir.

Bien, parfait, le réussir sur quelques sortilèges divers est très bien, il faudra savoir l'étendre en combat. Passons…

Harry tomba par terre, sa cicatrice le brûlant soudainement. Il se plaqua les mains sur le front.

Abelforth le releva.

Ferme ton esprit ! Harry !

Harry avait bien du mal, Voldemort était tellement en colère que celle-ci partait partout où elle pouvait aller, et aussi par la connexion avec Harry.

Harry ferma son esprit et la douleur cessa, sa cicatrice le picotant encore désagréablement.

Voldemort est très en colère, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas été autant.

Je me demande ce qui a pu se passer, j'espère que Severus pourra nous dire rapidement.

Peut-être qu'il a vu Pétunia ?

Oh non, si tu me dis qu'il est autant en colère, je crois que ça concerne plutôt Regulus, j'espère que ça ne concerne pas les Horcruxes.

Comment se fait-il que je ressente des douleurs et que je rêve de Voldemort alors que l'année dernière, je n'ai eu aucun contact ?

C'est parce que Voldemort est fragilisé et je pense que votre connexion a augmenté, je dirais même que tu domines cette connexion.

Comment ça ?

L'âme de Voldemort est énormément divisée, la tienne est pure, et je pense que cela engendre une domination de ta part. Je pense que vos âmes sont d'une certaine manière liées par votre connexion. Quelque chose me fait peur à ce sujet, je ne veux pas t'en parler pour le moment car je n'en suis pas sûr.

Je veux savoir, même si ça peut être faux.

Non, c'est bien trop hasardeux… dit Abelforth d'un air évasif, et j'ai besoin de quelques éléments de réflexion supplémentaires avant.

Ca concerne les Horcruxes ?

Ca concerne les Horcruxes, ton âme, et celle de Voldemort.

Harry réfléchit. Est-ce que c'était lié au fait que leurs âmes étaient liées ? Est-ce que Voldemort avait fait un nouvel Horcruxe ? Non, ce n'était pas possible depuis le matin même ! Abelforth, pendant ce temps, avait l'air pensif.

Ca concerne la prophétie ? demanda Harry.

Bien sûr, un certain moment de la prophétie, mais presque tout ce qui concerne Voldemort et toi a un rapport avec la prophétie.

Est-ce c'est quand Voldemort a tenté de me tuer, que mon âme s'est liée à la sienne ?

Forcément, répondit Abelforth, mais ça tu le sais déjà, même si ce n'est pas de cette façon que l'on te l'a dit.

Liées comment ? demanda Harry.

Je ne sais pas exactement, je n'ai que quelques théories, mais arrêtons-là, il y a trop de possibilités, et il serait inutile pour toi pour le moment de perdre ton temps à émettre les suppositions les plus folles. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'un sortilège de Mort, qu'il réussisse ou pas, peut laisser des traces…

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Abelforth le fit taire de la main.

Ce n'est pas encore le moment, Harry. Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance ou que je ne veux pas te dire, tu sais bien que c'est faux. C'est seulement que je veux éviter toute confusion, et que je suis moi-même confus là-dessus. Passons à notre duel, si tu le veux bien.

D'accord, se résigna Harry.

Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

Harry commença par dédoubler son esprit, c'était une habitude.

_Blue crépitis_ ! pensa Harry.

Des étincelles bleues se mirent à crépiter autour d'Abelforth, mais il les fit disparaître immédiatement alors qu'un jet d'eau sortait en même temps de sa baguette.

_Thundereplix_ ! répliqua Harry.

Le jet d'eau monta brutalement dans le ciel et des nuages noirs apparurent au-dessus d'eux, déversant des trombes d'eau.

Les gouttes se mirent à tourbillonner et foncèrent sur Harry.

_Finite enchantatum_ ! dit-il d'une voix forte.

Les gouttes d'eau tombèrent dans un fracas assourdissant.

Il envoya une flamme noire vers Abelforth et avec la deuxième partie de son esprit, il l'utilisa pour la transformer en un dragon qui fonça sur Abelforth.

Ce dernier avait fait de même et deux dragons s'affrontaient.

Celui d'Abelforth fonça dans celui d'Harry qui disparut dans une explosion, le premier devenant encore plus gros.

_Finite enchantatum_ ! dit Harry, et il fit apparaître le Reflet Noir en même temps, dans un tourbillon de baguette.

Des cailloux s'envolèrent de partout et se mirent à tourner dangereusement autour d'Harry, passant au travers du Reflet Noir.

Harry les repoussa avec le Tourbillon d'Eau et ils furent expulsés tout autour de lui.

Abelforth tendit sa main en avant et tous les cailloux y foncèrent, se regroupant en un gros rocher qui fonça brusquement sur Harry.

_Restrundo_ !

Le rocher explosa et se transforma en un gros tas de sable.

Abelforth transplana et Harry se demandait où il réapparaîtrait.

Le tas de sable explosa alors qu'un geyser apparaissait et que le Reflet Noir disparaissait.

Abelforth fut poussé très haut par le jet d'eau et il s'entoura de flammes multicolores qui tourbillonnaient, fonçant droit sur Harry.

_Stupéfix_ !

Le sortilège explosa et Abelforth fut un peu dévié, mais il se redressa et Harry dut se jeter par terre pour éviter la violente explosion qui résultat du choc d'Abelforth avec le sol.

_Weaking_ ! dit Harry, qui s'était redressé.

Abelforth fut touché par le sortilège, mais l'effet fut différent, ses yeux devinrent soudain bleu et lorsqu'Harry les regardait, il détournait le regard immédiatement, c'était comme s'il était brûlé.

_Endoloris_ ! dit Abelforth d'une voix claire, pour bien se faire entendre.

_Surdoloris_ ! riposta Harry.

_Surdoloris_ ! répondit à nouveau Abelforth.

Harry fut surpris et eut à peine le temps de répéter l'incantation.

Mais Abelforth l'évita en transplanant disparaissant dans un tourbillon de sa cape.

_Enmageznem_ ! dit Harry, en se restreignant.

_Auréum_ ! dit Abelforth.

Harry le savait, c'était le sortilège du Bouclier d'Or, très résistant à tous les sortilèges de Magie Blanche, mais peu efficace face aux Maléfices.

La vague de lumière blanche heurta un joli bouclier en or en émettant un son joli et qui dura longtemps. La vague se répandit tout autour en vibrant énormément, et une partie revint sur Harry qui fit apparaître un dôme qui était suffisant.

_Basilic illusion_ ! dit Harry, en Fourchelang.

Mais Abelforth ne bougea pas, il connaissait cette illusion, et ne fit pas attention à l'énorme Basilic qui s'agitait devant lui.

_Insphertornis_ ! pensa Harry.

_Disparcellum _! répliqua Abelforth, calmement.

Le sortilège ne l'atteint pas.

_Evil invasium_ ! dit Abelforth.

Harry savait que c'était un maléfice très noir et très dangereux, il se contenta de faire un Bouclier d'Argent qui siffla dangereusement au contact du maléfice.

_Praïka_, tenta Harry.

De fins éclairs bleus foncèrent sur Abelforth, mais ils se mirent à tourbillonner lentement et disparurent en faisant apparaître quatre lutins de Cornouaille.

Un éclair marron sombre à l'aspect repoussant fonça sur Harry, émettant un souffle qu'Harry put sentir de loin.

Avec l'utilisation conjuguée de la légilimancie et des rayonnements dégagés, il arrivait à peu près à prévoir ce qu'Abelforth allait faire et à prévoir sa défense.

Il envoya une Capsule qui se transforma en bouse de vache, alors que l'éclair avait disparu.

Abelforth leva sa baguette et il y eut plusieurs explosions tout autour d'eux, qui laissaient apparaître des nuages composés de petites étoiles rouges qui n'étaient que des illusions.

Harry fut déconcentré un instant, et lorsqu'il se retourna vers Abelforth, celui-ci n'était plus là.

Il se jeta sur le côté, sentant venir un maléfice de derrière lui, et un gros éclair noir passa exactement où il se trouvait quelques fractions de secondes plus tard.

_Tormento verto_ ! dit Abelforth d'une voix qui résonna.

Le sol trembla autour d'Harry et il envoya le Maléfice du Rayon Rose à Abelforth, pour ne pas rien faire.

Sept jets d'un liquide vert fluo très épais sortirent du sol autour d'Harry.

_Finite enchantatum_ !

Rien ne se passa, et les jets de ce liquide se mirent à tourbillonner autour de lui en spirales, se resserrant de plus en plus.

_Waterwhirloo _!

Cela ne fit qu'augmenter l'intensité du sortilège.

Il esquiva deux éclairs de Stupéfixion d'Abelforth et aperçut la fontaine appuyée contre la maison d'Abelforth, c'était une grosse grenouille qui crachait de l'eau.

_Animent grenouille_ ! murmura-t-il.

La grenouille sauta de la vasque sur laquelle elle était appuyée, et en trois bonds, elle atteignit Abelforth qu'elle heurta violemment.

Celui-ci roula par terre et Harry fut libéré de l'enchantement, alors que les jets verts n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il se demandait ce qui se serait passé s'il avait été touché.

La grenouille s'était soudain solidifiée et s'était arrêtée entre eux deux.

_Solaris folem_ ! _Sirodgradine_ !

Les soleils explosèrent violemment avant d'avoir pu atteindre leur taille maximale et la baguette d'Harry lui sauta des mains. Il profita de la surprise d'Abelforth, qui s'était couvert d'une épaisse couche de sirop de grenadine, pour récupérer sa baguette.

_Tarentallegra_ ! pensa-t-il.

Abelforth se mit à danser et finit par rouler par terre, mais la couche de sirop de grenadine disparut.

_Impedimenta_ ! _Stupéfix_ ! dit Harry.

Les sortilèges foncèrent sur Abelforth et Harry crut un instant qu'il avait réussi mais ils explosèrent tous les deux à quelques centimètres de lui, alors qu'Harry venait de se transformer en pierre.

_Finite incantatem_ ! pensa-t-il.

Il se libéra et envoya le Rayon Rose sur Abelforth, qui répliqua en envoyant une sorte de rayon jaune.

Les deux se mêlèrent et un parasol rayé rose et jaune apparut de nulle part.

Surprenant, dit Abelforth avec un sourire.

Le parasol se mit à tourbillonner autour de son piquet qui se planta dans le sol.

Plusieurs rubans de tissu jaune et rose apparurent, s'allongeant de plus en plus.

_Visios inversis_ ! murmura Harry.

Mais apparemment il échoua car Abelforth n'en sembla pas affecté, il esquiva un maléfice Electrisant d'Abelforth grâce au Bouclier d'Argent, et tenta de faire disparaître les lambeaux de tissus qui étaient en train de s'enrouler autour de lui.

Mais il ne réussit pas et ses jambes commençaient à être prises.

OK, _flamendio_ ! dit-il.

Les rubans s'enflammèrent progressivement et Harry se protégea avec le Serpent d'Eau.

Un éclair jaune qui avançait lentement s'approcha dangereusement d'Harry.

Il fit apparaître un Bouclier d'Argent mais celui-ci passa lentement à côté et vint s'entourer autour d'Harry.

_Finite enchantatum_ ! dit-il.

L'éclair continua et s'enroula toujours doucement autour de lui.

Il ranima la grenouille mais une cage aux épais barreaux d'acier apparut autour d'elle au même instant, la bloquant.

Soudain, l'éclair explosa sur toute sa longueur et Harry se recroquevilla pour se protéger. Il fut très secoué et ses cheveux s'enflammèrent.

Il éteint les flammes avec le Serpent d'Eau, mais Abelforth l'utilisa aussi et fit apparaître un vol de mouettes composées d'eau qui tournèrent autour d'Harry, se mettant à l'attaquer de toutes parts. Il esquiva deux éclairs rouges, et s'il n'avait pas dédoublé son esprit, il n'aurait pas pu résister à la rapidité avec laquelle Abelforth l'attaquait.

Mais des lianes étaient sorties du sol et s'enroulaient lentement autour d'elles.

_Expelliarmus_ ! dit Abelforth.

La baguette d'Harry lui échappa lentement des mains. Il tenta tant bien que mal de la serrer, mais elle tomba et vola dans les mains d'Abelforth.

Et bien, tu as été coriace ! remarqua Abelforth.

Il libéra Harry de l'emprise des divers enchantements qui l'affectaient en ce moment et attendit apparemment qu'il parle.

C'est difficile, mais je suis content, dit-il, j'ai mieux résisté que ce matin.

Oui, tout à fait, c'était même excellent, on arrête pour aujourd'hui, je pense, tu mérites un bon repos. Peut-être qu'un peu de lecture te ferait du bien, je sais que tes amis ont des examens difficiles, et il ne vaut mieux pas trop les déranger.

D'accord, dit Harry. J'en profite pour dormir un peu…

Avec tout ce que tu as dormi au cours du mois dernier ?

Euh, et bien, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir vraiment dormi, dit Harry.

Je comprends, je plaisantais, il est très important pour toi d'avoir du repos. Tu n'a qu'à lire quelque chose sur la Magie des Phénix ou des elfes, c'est quelque chose que l'on pourrait peut-être commencer à voir bientôt, et c'est très intéressant. D'ailleurs, je pense que ça fait longtemps que tu n'as plus eu de leçon avec Severus, les potions peuvent te paraître inutiles, mais leur préparation augmente malgré tout tes pouvoirs magiques, évidemment, il ne sert à rien d'en faire trop, mais une potion particulièrement puissante de temps à autres, ça ne peut que te faire du bien. On se retrouve demain matin ?

D'accord, répondit Harry.

Bonne nuit !


	79. La rébellion des Mangemorts

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 79 : LA REBELLION DES MANGEMORTS**

Le repas du soir se déroula dans la bonne humeur, Ginny avait terminé ses épreuves pour la journée et avait apparemment très bien réussi, alors que certains étaient toujours dans les cachots, espérant terminer rapidement leur épreuve de Réaction face à une situation périlleuse.

Les septième année avaient encore une épreuve de travaux pratiques de métamorphoses après le repas, et Hermione était plongée dans un épais livre emprunté à la bibliothèque, intitulé _Quand les Métamorphoses dépassent les Charmes_. Les autres, en revanche, discutaient joyeusement. Ron racontait comment il avait réussi à envoyer le professeur Corcc à l'infirmerie en ajoutant un mauvais ingrédient au moment où celui-ci était passé à côté.

Peeves et Pooves ont enfermé Ombrage dans les sous-sols des cachots, dit Neville. Les première année les ont vu faire. A ce qu'il paraît, le professeur Fitz est en colère parce qu'elle n'a pas su se défendre toute seule.

Ah, c'était elle qui criait ? demanda Coilìn, le professeur Slughorn est sorti pour voir ce que c'était dans le couloir mais il a refusé de dire ce que c'était et a fermé la porte… Elle ne doit pas être contente.

Malheureusement, je crois que Peeves et Pooves devraient être enfermés ! dit Hermione d'un air sévère, sortant de son livre.

Pourquoi ? demanda Ron sur un ton grossier.

Parce que ces épreuves sont sérieuses, j'ai entendu Mme Pince discuter avec Rusard quand je suis allé à l'infirmerie, ils disaient que Peeves et Pooves ont tenté d'écrire des grossièretés sur les copies…

Ils n'étaient pas en train de s'embrasser ? demanda Ron.

Comment ça ? demanda Ben.

Disons que l'on a toujours pensé que Rusard était amoureux de Mme Pince, du moins, avant qu'Ombrage n'arrive, mais bon apparemment, elle n'a pas l'air de trop l'aimer donc il doit se rabattre sur Mme Pince, ils vont tellement bien ensemble !

Mrs Bett a toujours son piercing sur la langue ? demanda Harry, qui venait d'y penser en jetant un regard à Mrs Bett, qui venait d'écraser une assiette de purée directement dans la face du professeur Chourave, éclatant d'un rire rauque.

Oui, répondit Ron, elle a même réussi à le faire clignoter. Fred et Georges étaient tout contents quand on leur a dit ça, ça leur a donné des idées.

C'est vrai qu'elle a scalpé Dursley ? demanda Ben.

Oui, elle lui a arraché tous les cheveux et l'a envoyée dans le Saule Cogneur, elle a eu de la chance de pouvoir transplaner car je crois qu'elle aurait souffert…

Mrs Bett s'est perdue dans les cachots pendant cinq jours, annonça Neville, pendant que tu étais à Ste-Mangouste. Elle a découvert un passage secret et s'est retrouvée enfermée dans une grotte. Elle a dit qu'elle a réussi à se repérer grâce aux chauves-souris pour retrouver une sortie, et elle a fini par ressortir par les toilettes du troisième étage… une pauvre première année a eu une belle frousse lorsque les toilettes ont explosé et qu'elle en est sortie.

Les septième année, s'il vous plaît !

Tout le monde se retourna, le professeur Fitz s'était levé, alors que le professeur Chourave était en train de s'essuyer le visage. Mrs Bett tomba de la chaise sur laquelle elle se balançait, surprise par le mouvement du professeur Fitz.

Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle prit une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu et la but d'un coup, puis éclata de rire, se leva et s'effondra, alors que le professeur Chourave tentait de la retenir sans succès. Maugrey, lui, discutait avec Lupin et semblait plutôt amusé.

Le professeur Fitz fit tout son possible pour que personne ne la remarque, mais personne ne le regardait plus.

Les septième année, votre examen a lieu dans le Département de Réactions face à une situation périlleuse. A tout à l'heure.

Lorsqu'Harry se coucha, il se posa plusieurs questions sur ce qu'avait dit Abelforth dans l'après-midi à propos de son âme et des Horcruxes. Il n'était pas rassuré, Abelforth avait eu l'air inquiet, il semblait redouter quelque chose.

Enfin, il en vint à penser à la raison qui avait mis Voldemort en colère. Il ne tarda pas à avoir la raison, plusieurs fois, il fut réveillé par des douleurs à sa cicatrice, mais il était trop endormi pour penser à fermer son esprit.

Quelque part dans la Forêt Interdite, Voldemort était assis dans la même pièce que le jour où il avait découvert Regulus Black. Joe Jigger était à côté de lui, ainsi que Severus Rogue.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Bellatrix Lestrange y entra.

Maître !

Bellatrix ! T'ai-je donné l'autorisation d'entrer ici ? demanda Voldemort dans un sifflement glacial.

Il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.

Non, Maître, mais…

Mais ?

Jugson est sous Imperium, j'en suis sûr, et j'ai vu les nouveaux en train de comploter en Bulgare, je n'ai pas compris à ce qu'ils disaient, mais ils se sont tus immédiatement quand ils m'ont vue.

Jugson, sous Imperium ? Va me le chercher.

Bellatrix ressortit en courant.

Severus, où penses-tu que Regulus se cache ?

Je ne sais pas, Maître. Mais je suis à peu près certain qu'il est resté au Gouffre des Clordes. Vous devriez compter vos Mangemorts.

Tu crois que certains ont disparu ?

Oui, je le crois, et je crois qu'ils sont avec lui en ce moment.

Maître.

Joe Jigger venait de parler.

Oui, Joe.

A propos des tombes, j'ai vu Kakourov les inspecter tout à l'heure, je l'ai surveillé pour ne pas qu'il y touche, mais apparemment, il était en observation…

Ils ne veulent pas voler ma pierre… Severus, Joe, vous devez absolument la protéger, elle est tellement importante pour moi !

Je ne crois pas que c'est ce qui l'intéresse, Maître.

Comment ça ? demanda Voldemort, surpris.

En fait, j'ai réfléchi à quelque chose, je crois que le Roi Atomiseur de Boudons est Regulus Black. J'ai vérifié son nom complet, c'est Regulus Alphard Black. Les initiales correspondent. Et je crois qu'il est intéressé par sa propre pierre…

Tu en es sûr ? demanda Voldemort, l'air inquiet.

Oui, et ce n'est pas tout. La Fleur du Mal, je suis certain que c'est Pétunia Dursley.

Voldemort caressa Nagini qui était sur ses genoux.

Tu as raison, Joe, merci de me l'avoir signalé, je l'aurais découvert, mais tu m'aides. Tu seras récompensé. En attendant, j'aimerais bien que l'un d'entre vous y veille en permanence. Pourriez-vous aller placer un enchantement autour d'elles, j'irai détruire tout à l'heure les deux autres pierres.

Bellatrix revint, accompagnée de Jugson.

C'était un homme chauve, aux traits durs, et à la barbe grise très mal rasée.

Jugson !

Oui, Maître.

Voldemort le fixa droit dans les yeux et il s'évanouit, Bellatrix le maintenant debout.

L'intensité du regard de Voldemort aurait pu faire fondre n'importe quoi, et Bellatrix avait détourné les yeux. En revanche, Rogue et Jigger ne semblaient pas le craindre.

Il est en effet sous Imperium, dit Voldemort, d'une voix calme qui masquait très mal sa colère. C'est le moment de savoir qui a fait ça.

Voldemort se leva et sortit de la pièce qui donnait sur un couloir extérieur. Il en sortit et se plaça au centre d'une grande cour, surplombée par de grands arbres qui absorbaient toute la lumière.

Il toucha la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras gauche et Bellatrix, Rogue et Jigger grimacèrent de douleur.

Lentement, plusieurs silhouettes noires apparurent et se placèrent en cercle autour de lui, chacun ayant sa place attribuée.

Voldemort adressa un signe de tête à Rogue et Jigger qui partirent sécuriser les tombes sur la place centrale du Gouffre.

Je suis très en colère, siffla Voldemort.

Un frisson parcourut les rangs. Il y avait beaucoup de Mangemorts, une centaine environ. Dans le cercle, il y avait deux trous. Un plus large, occupé normalement par Rogue et Jigger, et un autre occupé par Regulus Black, qui n'était pas là.

Regulus Black n'est pas là, et il sera mort bientôt et n'y retournera jamais. Tous ceux qui sont tentés de le suivre subiront les pires tortures… ils ne peuvent même pas imaginer leur douleur. Kakourov !

Les regards se tournèrent vers l'un des Mangemorts.

Approche-toi ! cracha Voldemort.

Le Mangemort s'approcha fébrilement.

Tu vas servir d'exemple, tous ceux qui s'opposeront à ma volonté subiront le même sort que toi. _Avada kedavra_ !

Un éclair vert heurta le Mangemort en pleine poitrine, et tomba au sol, raide mort, une expression de peur encore lisible sur son visage.

Certains Mangemorts se reculèrent un peu.

Où est Regulus Black, Loukvir ! Répond-moi !

Je… je sais… pas ! bégaya l'un des hommes.

_Ne me mens pas_ ! hurla Voldemort d'une voix encore plus terrifiante que lorsqu'il parlait normalement.

Je…

_Je sais que tu le sais_ ! _Veux-tu subir le même sort que ton ami_ ?

Voldemort le fixa droit dans les yeux et Loukvir baissa la tête.

_Endoloris_ !

Le Mangemort tomba au sol et se tordit de douleur, restant silencieux.

Lorsque Voldemort arrêta sa torture, il ne bougea plus beaucoup.

_Relève-toi, idiot_ ! dit-il, sa colère toujours autant perceptible. _IMPERO_ !

Loukvir se releva lentement, forcé par Voldemort.

_Où est Regulus Black _! demanda Voldemort, de plus en plus énervé.

Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais la referma immédiatement. Pendant ce temps, Nagini était en train de déchirer Kakourov qui était toujours mort par terre, commençant à le dévorer.

_Resserai punctunum _! siffla Voldemort.

La peau de Loukvir commença à se serrer comme si elle rétrécissait. Au bout d'un moment, elle se déchira sous la pression et Loukvir se couvrit de sang, se mettant à hurler de douleur.

_Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire_ ! hurla Voldemort.

_JAMAIS_ ! cria Loukvir.

_TRES BIEN _! hurla Voldemort, d'une voix terrifiante. _Desartibulus elestem_ !

Loukvir commença à s'étirer dans un hurlement de douleur, et ses articulations craquèrent, son pied se décrocha de sa jambe, qui se décrocha elle-même de con corps.

TUEZ-MOI ! hurla Loukvir, qui baignait dans le sang.

_Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir_ ! répondit Voldemort d'une voix cruelle. _Les autres doivent savoir ce qu'ils risquent s'ils désobéissent à Lord Voldemort_ !

Le corps de Loukvir était complètement décomposé et sa tête venait de s'arracher de son cou, mais il n'était toujours pas mort et continuer de hurler.

_Pellis flamendo_ ! dit Voldemort, avec un sourire horrible.

La peau de Loukvir se transforma en une sorte de lave et ses hurlements redoublèrent.

La plupart des Mangemorts avaient détourné les yeux, préférant regarder ailleurs, pour éviter ce spectacle sinistre.

Voldemort agita sa baguette magique et le corps de Loukvir explosa, envoyant des morceaux de chair tout autour.

Quelqu'un veut essayer ? demanda Voldemort, ironiquement. Il semblait ne plus être en colère.

Personne ne répondit.

Alors si quelqu'un sait où se trouve Regulus Black, qu'il me le dise, sinon, vous allez y passer un par un ! dit calmement Voldemort, observant Nagini qui était encore en train de dévorer la dépouille de Kakourov.

Snouchka le sait !

Un Mangemort venait de parler, et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

_Snouchka le sait_ ? répéta Voldemort.

Oui, répondit le Mangemort, tout tremblant.

C'est faux, Maître ! répondit Snouchka, un Mangemort très grand.

Voldemort le fixa de ses yeux aux pupilles en forme de fentes. Encore une fois, les Mangemorts détournèrent les yeux, de peur d'être brûlés.

_C'est faux _? _C'EST FAUX _? demanda Voldemort.

Snouchka recula d'un pas, terrifié par la colère de Voldemort.

_Endoloris_ !

Snouchka tomba, mais une silhouette noire apparut entre lui et Voldemort.

_Regulus_ ! s'exclama Voldemort.

Voldemort ! répondit Regulus, d'un calme effroyable qui surprit toute le monde, outre le fait qu'il avait prononcé le nom de Voldemort. Tu me cherchais ? demanda-t-il.

Voldemort s'avança d'un pas, tentant de paraître impressionnant.

Mais Regulus s'avança lui aussi d'un pas, et il y eut des murmures parmi les Mangemorts. Snouchka se recula, content d'avoir été sauvé par Regulus.

Voldemort, les Mangemorts ne sont plus de ton côté, dit Regulus.

Rogue et Jigger transplanèrent, surpris de retrouver Regulus ici.

Maître, on l'a vu en train d'essayer de détruire votre tombe ! dit Rogue en le pointant du doigt.

_Avada kedavra_ ! dit Regulus.

Rogue se poussa pour éviter l'éclair vert et il toucha un Mangemort qui tomba raide mort.

Il y eut des murmures qui énervèrent Voldemort.

_SILENCE _! hurla-t-il.

Tout le monde frissonna, et même Regulus.

Nagini, tu es gâtée aujourd'hui, dit Voldemort à l'adresse du serpent qui s'était approchée de Regulus d'un air menaçant. Mais lui, tu le mangeras après.

C'est ce qu'on va voir, _avada kedavra_ !

L'éclair vert fonça sur Nagini et on put voir la peur dans le visage de Voldemort qui resté comme stupéfixé.

L'éclair toucha le gros serpent qui se mit à se tortiller alors qu'un nuage noir en sortait, dans un sifflement terrible.

Mais le serpent était toujours vivant.

Voldemort faillit tomber, comme affaibli, mais Rogue et Jigger se précipitèrent pour le soutenir.

Des fils violets sortirent de la baguette de Joe Jigger et entourèrent Regulus Black qui se mit à se tortiller de douleur.

Attrape-le ! dit Voldemort, qui se releva, secoué.

Pendant ce temps, Nagini était venu s'approcher de lui et Regulus était surpris que le serpent ne soit pas mort.

Il leva les yeux vers Voldemort, surpris, repoussant les éclairs violets de Jigger.

Un Hor…

_Silence_ ! coupa Voldemort, ne voulant pas que d'autres entendent.

Tous les Mangemorts furent à nouveau parcourus d'un frisson qu'ils ne pouvaient contenir, et une sorte de coupole translucide apparut au-dessus d'eux, laissant les Mangemorts à l'extérieur. Voldemort était entouré d'un halo de lumière rouge qui le rendait encore plus terrifiant.

Tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent ? demanda Regulus.

_Endoloris_ ! répliqua Voldemort.

Regulus annula le maléfice d'un simple mouvement de baguette, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Voldemort, qui ne fut pas déconcerté cependant.

Je te répète ce que je viens t'annoncer, les Mangemorts ne sont plus de ton côté, ils sont avec moi, et je m'imposerai lorsque je t'aurai détruit.

_Les Mangemorts sont à moi_ ! répliqua Voldemort. _Si l'un d'eux me quitte, il mourra impitoyablement_ !

_Nous sommes avec vous _! hurla Bellatrix de l'autre côté de la coupole protectrice.

Voldemort l'ignora et fixa Regulus, ses traits déformés par une grande colère.

_Severus, Joe, vérifiez que ma prison est bien sécurisée, je ne vais pas le tuer tout de suite._

Très bien, Maître, répondirent Rogue et Jigger en même temps. Et ils s'en allèrent.

_Tu voulais détruire ma tombe _? demanda Voldemort d'un air menaçant.

Oui, répondit Regulus calmement.

_Tu veux prendre ma place _? demanda Voldemort, avec le même ton terrifiant.

Oui, et je la prendrai, répondit Regulus.

_Et bien tu mourras_ ! siffla Voldemort.

Un éclair violet sortit de la baguette de Regulus et se mit à tourbillonner en fonçant sur Voldemort.

L'éclair s'arrêta à mi-chemin et Regulus tomba sans raison, sa peau devenant toute verte.

A ce moment-là, un elfe transplana entre lui et Voldemort, c'était Kreattur.

Voldemort ne fera pas de mal à mon maître !

Et c'est un elfe qui m'en empêchera ? _Avada kedavra_ !

L'éclair vert fonça droit sur Kreattur qui le fit exploser.

Regulus s'était relevé et une tornade noire était en train de se former autour de Voldemort. Celui-ci transplana pour apparaître quelques mètres à côté.

_Descapecitem_ ! cracha Voldemort.

Mais Regulus l'arrêta avec un gros éclair jaune.

Kreattur s'avança vers Voldemort et il lui envoya des sortes d'étoiles virtuelles dont il n'arrivait plus à se débarrasser.

Kreattur, je me débrouille, dit Regulus.

Kreattur veut aider !

Voldemort était complètement déconcentré par les étoiles qui lui tournaient autour. Certaines lui rentraient dans les oreilles et ressortaient par l'autre. D'autres étaient rentrées dans sa bouche et son ventre se secouait.

Regulus lui envoya plusieurs maléfices de Mort mais Voldemort les évita en faisant apparaître un miroir devant lui qui les repoussa.

Il s'entoura d'un halo rouge qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Les étoiles sortirent de son corps et foncèrent sur Kreattur qui ne put pas les repousser. Elles se transformèrent à mi-chemin en des éclairs verts qui heurtèrent l'elfe en pleine poitrine, tombant raide mort.

Nooooooon ! hurla Regulus.

_Regulus, tu oses me résister_ ! _Tu vas le payer comme vient de le payer ton sale elfe, et aujourd'hui, le monde comprendra qui est vraiment Lord Voldemort. AVADA KEDAVRA_ !

Regulus tenta tout pour éviter le maléfice. Il fit apparaître plusieurs boucliers incroyables qui disparurent au contact du maléfice, qui continuait d'avancer, comme si sa mort inéluctable approchait lentement. Il fit apparaître un Bouclier d'Argent qui serait sa dernière chance.

_LES MIENS, PARTEZ_ ! hurla-t-il, sentant sa mort arriver.

L'éclair vert heurta le Bouclier, qui se volatilisa en une fumée rouge. Le maléfice heurta Regulus en pleine tête et son corps disparut, alors qu'une sorte de fantôme noir quittait son corps.

Voldemort sourit triomphalement, et le halo de lumière rouge disparut, ainsi que la coupole qui le séparait des Mangemorts.

Il y eut un phénomène que personne ne remarqua, la peau de Voldemort devint encore plus verte, le peu qui restait de son nez disparut complètement, ainsi que ses oreilles. Son cou s'allongeait et ses bras se rétrécirent, ainsi que ses jambes. La queue qui avait commencé à lui pousser grandit, et perça sa robe noire, alors que Nagini se tortilla à nouveau avant de se reposer.

Tout cela avait été masqué par les applaudissements de joie parmi les Mangemorts. Mais un grand nombre d'entre eux avait fuit, en transplanant, suivant les ordres de Regulus.

Les Mangemorts s'approchèrent mais Voldemort les repoussa avec le bras.

Je n'ai pas encore fini avec lui, dit-il.

L'ombre fonça sur lui et Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers elle, l'enfermant à l'aide d'une bulle de lumière argentée.

_SEVERUS_ ! _JOE_ ! hurla-t-il, d'une voix extrêment sifflante.

Rogue et Jigger apparurent à l'instant.

La prison est prête ? demanda-t-il.

Oui, Maître, répondirent-ils.

Très bien, il faut y emmener cette bulle, sans la briser. Si je ne réussis pas, aidez-moi.

Voldemort commença à marche avec des difficultés à cause de ses jambes qui avaient rétréci, suivi de Nagini, qui avait l'air déçu de la disparition du corps de Regulus. La bulle qui contenait l'ombre qui s'agitait terriblement avançait lentement au-dessus de Voldemort.

Les Mangemorts les suivirent mais Voldemort leur ordonna de rester où ils étaient, d'un signe de main.

Pourquoi toujours Rogue et Jigger, cracha Bellatrix, en colère, et Voldemort l'entendit, mais choisit de rester concentré sur la bulle.

Voldemort s'approcha d'une sorte de grotte pointue, en forme de stalagmite géante, qui était une ancienne habitation d'une Clorde.

Il y fit entrer la bulle protectrice et referma une porte en bois qui avait été ajoutée. Il fit ensuite apparaître une protection magique géante autour d'elle, qui émettait une chaleur épouvantable, repoussant quiconque aurait voulu s'en approcher.

Très bien, un problème de moins, dit Voldemort.

Il retourna auprès des Mangemorts, et ne parla pas tout de suite. Il contempla Nagini, l'air triomphant.

Mangemorts, Mangemorts, c'est un grand moment pour nous, et pour fêter cela, ce soir, Poudlard et le Ministère tomberont à notre service, et le Survivant mourra !

Il se tourna ensuite vers Rogue et Jigger, alors que les Mangemorts étaient parties en discussions.

Allez détruire les pierres tombales de Pétunia et Regulus.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il avait assisté à cette scène dans les yeux de Voldemort. Sa cicatrice le brûlait horriblement. Il était passé par les moments les plus terribles, une colère extrême, suivie d'une joie immense. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser.

Il était en nage dans son lit, et il avait réveillé Ginny en se remuant.

Harry, ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Harry. Il regarda dehors, le ciel n'était pas aussi sombre qu'en pleine nuit et il semblait que le jour se levait.

Je ne sais pas, ça fait un quart d'heure que tu t'agites ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Voldemort a tué Regulus et Kreattur, les Mangemorts se rebellent contre lui. Il va attaquer le Ministère et Poudlard ce soir, il veut me tuer.

Il faut prévenir Abelforth.

Harry regarda sa montre, il était cinq heures du matin, le trente-et-un octobre, c'était le jour d'Halloween.

Je vais aller chez Abelforth, tu peux expliquer tout à Hermione et Ron quand ils se lèvent ? demanda Harry.

D'accord, répondit Ginny.

Bonne journée, dit Harry, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Harry transplana en s'accrochant à Fumseck.

Il frappa à la porte de sa maison mais il n'y eut aucune réaction. Il se mit à tambouriner à la porte pour tenter de réveiller Abelforth mais il lui sembla qu'il n'était pas là.

Il entendit un bruit derrière lui et se retourna brusquement, sortant par réflexe sa baguette magique.

Un hamac était tendu entre les deux plus grands arbres les plus proches, à une dizaine de mètres de hauteur.

Exactement en-dessous, un corps enveloppé dans une épaisse couverture ronflait bruyamment. Harry reconnut Abelforth et sourit.

Monsieur ! dit Harry.

Le sol est dur ici, dit Abelforth, et puis il se rendormit.

Hum… _Cocoricum_ !

Abelforth ouvrit les yeux et trouva Harry penché sur lui.

Ca va ? demanda Harry.

Très bien, très bien, à part que je préfèrerais être resté dans mon hamac.

Euh oui, mais j'ai fait un rêve, Voldemort a tué Regulus et Kreattur, et il va attaquer Poudlard et le Ministère.

Sapristi ! Il a tué Regulus ?

Il se mit soudain à pleuvoir très fortement et en quelques secondes ils furent trempés jusqu'aux os.

Ils se hâtèrent de rentrer et de se sécher.

Bien, le meilleur moyen est de le revisiter dans la Pensine.

Harry déposa son souvenir dans la Pensine d'Abelforth qui la sortit d'un meuble dans lequel il y avait également une télé.

Ils y entrèrent tous les deux et revirent toute la scène, Harry put observer des choses auxquelles il n'avait pas bien fait attention pendant la scène originale.

Il jetait de temps à autres des regards à Abelforth qui se tenait à côté de lui, observant la scène avec beaucoup de calme, mais on voyait par moments une sorte de peur dans son regard.

Lorsqu'ils ressortirent de la Pensine, Harry n'osa pas interrompre ses réflexions. Après un long moment, Abelforth ouvrit la bouche.

Par quoi commencer… murmura-t-il.

Voldemort va vraiment attaquer le Ministère ? demanda Harry.

Je pense que oui, il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter…

Il va y aller comment ?

Je pense que soit il va attaquer Poudlard et y aller par la Porte à Tr… ah non, ils ne peuvent pas passer, en fait oui, je pense que Voldemort doit savoir passer. Ils emprunteront donc la Porte à Transplaner, mais je ne sais pas si c'est par le Ministère d'abord, ou par Poudlard d'abord. Nous attendrons la confirmation de Severus, ce sera plus sage.

On doit faire quoi ? demanda Harry.

Pour l'instant, rien, réfléchissons, je pense que Voldemort va tenter une diversion par les Détraqueurs quelque part, pour alerter le Ministère, je vais envoyer plusieurs Détraqueurs dans le parc de Poudlard, il faut qu'ils soient alertés que quelque chose risque de se produire. Et puis je vais me débrouiller pour en envoyer un aussi au Ministère de la Magie, si j'arrive à lui faire prendre le train et à le libérer au Ministère, ça serait bien… j'ignore s'ils peuvent passer par la Porte à Transplaner, donc je préfère éviter de prendre des risques inutiles.

Il ne faut pas vous faire prendre.

Crois-tu réellement que je vais me faire prendre ?

Non…

Mais si tu le veux bien, ce n'est pas le plus important pour le moment.

Comment ça ? demanda Harry, surpris.

Voldemort a fait un Horcruxe devant tes yeux.

Quoi ?

Nagini était un Horcruxe, nous en avons eu la preuve.

C'est pour cela qu'il n'est pas mort quand le sortilège l'a tué ?

Oui, c'est le morceau d'âme de Voldemort qui a été détruit à la place.

Mais vous dites qu'il a fait un Horcruxe ?

Oui, Nagini est à nouveau un Horcruxe, et il a utilisé le meurtre de Regulus pour le faire.

Mais il n'a rien fait de spécial !

Non, rien de spécial, mais son apparence physique a profondément changé, il s'est encore plus rapproché de l'aspect d'un serpent et Nagini a eu un comportement très bizarre à ce moment-là, comme s'il était possédé.

J'ai remarqué que Voldemort avait changé, mais je ne savais pas que c'était lié au fait de faire un Horcruxe.

Quand il fait un Horcruxe, c'est un peu comme s'il se déshumanise, puisqu'il perd une partie d'âme. Je peux t'assurer que Voldemort est à la limite, il n'est plus humain, c'est évident, et je pense que s'il continue, cela deviendra même néfaste pour lui. Le plus important est que nous avons donc la preuve claire que Nagini est un Horcruxe.

Où sont partis les Mangemorts de Regulus ? demanda Harry.

Tout d'abord, je pense qu'il est bon de ne plus les appeler Mangemorts car ils n'auront rien, à mon avis, des Mangemorts. Je pense que tu as pu remarquer quelques différences fondamentales entre Voldemort et Regulus. Le premier est brutal, cruel, et méprisant, même à l'égard de ses alliés. Au contraire, je pense que Regulus les respectera et ne les méprisera pas. Certes, cela ne fait pas de lui quelqu'un de bon, de par le surnom qu'il s'est donné et tous les méfaits qu'il ne craindra pas de faire, mais il est clair que c'est quelqu'un d'intelligent et un grand stratège, peu de personnes auraient pu deviner que Voldemort a fait des Horcruxes.

Il sera plus dangereux que Voldemort ? demanda Harry.

Je ne dirais pas cela, si tu veux, Voldemort est à placer entre Pétunia et Regulus. Pétunia ne réfléchit pas quand elle agit, elle base tout sur sa force. Regulus réfléchira avant d'agir, et Voldemort fera les deux. Je pense que malgré tout, Voldemort ne peut pas être égalé. Pour la communauté, je pense que Voldemort sera le plus dangereux, pour toi, cela sera peut-être Regulus. Mais il manque une chose, comme pour Pétunia. Contrairement à Voldemort, aucune prophétie ne te lie à eux. Cela ne veut pas dire que vous n'êtes pas liés, les deux ont compris l'intérêt qu'ils ont à te tuer, tu es une résistance forte à toute forme de cruauté, du moins pour Regulus. Pétunia te déteste, c'est uniquement par haine envers toi qu'elle t'attaque. Je crains que de telles prophéties existent mais que nous ne les connaissions pas. Il faudra les connaître avant d'agir sur eux. Pour l'instant, c'est de Voldemort, qu'il faut s'occuper. Et à ce propos, je pense que ma théorie concernant le fait que la pierre tombale soit un Horcruxe est exacte. On voit qu'il y tient énormément, et je pense que Regulus l'a compris. D'ailleurs, tu as remarqué qu'il a demandé à Severus et Joe de détruire celles de Pétunia et Regulus, il ne les veut pas à côté de la sienne, il doit croire qu'en les détruisant, il écarte toute menace, je ne peux pas te dire ce qui se passe si une tombe est détruite. Comme toi, je découvre les Clordes. On peut espérer que la destruction de la tombe accompagne la destruction du mage noir, mais je pense qu'il ne faut pas compter là-dessus, et puis je pense que ça doit être très difficile à détruire. Peut-être que la destruction du mage entraîne la destruction de la tombe. Enfin, il faudra demander à Severus si toutes les tombes y sont. Je te propose d'éviter de nous consacrer trop à cela, concentrons-nous sur ce que nous savons. Recherchons et détruisons les Horcruxes de Voldemort, et ensuite, détruisons-le lui-même.

Je ne comprends plus très bien, Regulus a utilisé mon sang pour revenir comme si j'étais un ennemi, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas utilisé le sang de Voldemort. Il a l'air d'être plus ennemi avec lui, s'il veut créer une armée avec ses propres Mangemorts pour le renverser.

N'oublie pas que la potion pour le faire revenir nécessite le sang d'_un_ ennemi. Il aurait pu prendre le sang de Voldemort aussi, et de Pétunia également je suppose, car les mages noirs n'ont jamais fait bon ménage entre eux. Et tu dois avouer qu'il est plus simple de récupérer ton sang que celui de Voldemort ou Pétunia.

Mais alors il y aura tout le monde contre tout le monde ? demanda Harry.

C'est exact, nous ne pouvons pas l'affirmer, mais il semblerait que vous quatre entriez dans une grande rivalité, qui sera certainement plus dure et plus meurtrière que ta rivalité avec Voldemort. Il ne reste plus qu'une chose, je le répète, une prophétie qui te mette en rivalité avec Pétunia ou Regulus. Je ne sais pas si nous devons l'espérer ou la craindre. Ca pourrait simplifier les choses ou les compliquer, nous n'en savons rien.

La prophétie serait faite par Trelawney ? demanda Harry.

Probablement, car elle a déjà fait une prophétie pour toi et Voldemort, donc il semblerait logique que si une autre doit vous concerner, ce soit elle qui la fasse. Mais si ce n'était pas elle, cela ne changerait rien à la valeur de cette prophétie. Ca pourrait très bien être moi qui la fasse.

Vous êtes prophète ?

Non, jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, mais ce sont des choses qui restent inexpliquées. Et malheureusement, si c'était moi, je ne pourrais même pas faire en sorte d'arranger les choses pour toi.

Et quand se fera cette prophétie.

Peut-être jamais, peut-être aujourd'hui, peut-être maintenant. Cependant, j'éliminerais la première solution, cela fait très longtemps que la première prophétie attend d'être accomplie. Aucune prophétie ne reste inaccomplie. Elle est soit réalisée, soit modifiée ou complétée par une autre plus tard, si jamais elle traîne à se réaliser. C'est malheureusement le cas de la tienne et je suis certain que si Voldemort n'est pas rapidement tué par toi, une nouvelle prophétie arrivera.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait ? demanda Harry, n'attendant pas de réponse précise.

Abelforth prit une voix rauque, imitant très bien la voix du professeur Trelawney lorsqu'elle faisait des prophéties.

_Le dénouement approche ! L'un d'eux devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit !_

Harry rigola.

Plus sérieusement, je n'en sais rien, il faudra espérer qu'on l'entende, et si possible que personne d'autre que nous ne l'entende. Voilà, je crois que nous avons épuisé le sujet.

Oui…

Donc on va parler de l'attaque programmée ce soir par Voldemort. J'aimerais bien que tu en parles avec tes camarades rapidement. N'hésite pas à leur donner des Boîtes à Flemme pour te procurer une excuse de les tirer de leurs examens.

Vous connaissez les Boîtes à Flemme ? demanda Harry, surpris.

Bien sûr, et je les utilise fréquemment pour ne pas aller travailler.

Pour ne pas aller travailler ? demanda Harry.

Ce n'est pas légal, mais je suis conducteur de métro à Londres. Et à chaque fois que je vais au travail, je prends l'une d'elles pour ne pas travailler, ce qui fait que je suis quand même payé. Mais je vais finir par être viré un jour, c'est évident.

Harry resta bouche bée.

Tu sais bien que je vais voir souvent Fred et George dans leur boutique.

Oui, vous me l'avez déjà dit.

Donc, revenons à nos lutins, il serait bien que tu parles à tes camarades _avant_ que l'attaque ne soit déclenchée afin qu'ils se tiennent prêts à protéger les autres élèves. Connaissant un peu Voldemort, je pense que c'est le genre d'attaques qui est faite pour percer les défenses en désorganisant. Lors de la dernière attaque, Voldemort a envoyé toute son armée, essayant de créer une grosse ouverture qui lui laisserait le champ libre. Dans celle-ci, je pense qu'il va tenter d'éparpiller les Mangemorts partout dans le château et au Ministère pour briser les troupes d'Aurors qui sont assez importants en nombre.

Alors il risque d'attaquer par plusieurs côtés en même temps ?

Exactement, par le Ministère, il n'y a qu'une entrée, le hall, et par Poudlard, en passant par l'entrée et peut-être par la tour d'astronomie. Nous savons qu'il n'y a pas de complice à l'intérieur du château car personne n'a pu être prévenu aussi rapidement. Néanmoins, il faut se rappeler que les J.M.P. ont été réintégrés à l'école, et qu'ils seront, à mon avis, ravis de retrouver leurs collègues Mangemorts.

Voldemort va utiliser les Détraqueurs, non ?

Bien sûr, l'avantage des Détraqueurs est qu'ils sont assez facilement obéissants. Je dis ça pour Voldemort uniquement, il leur donne des choses que personne ne peut leur apporter ce qui fait qu'ils sont heureux avec lui. Ils le seraient plus si tu ne les massacrais pas aussi facilement, mais pour l'instant, ils ne savent pas. Cela se voit à leur vitesse de reproduction très rapide. Et puis les Détraqueurs sont faciles à transporter, il existe un maléfice qui permet de les invoquer n'importe où où on se trouve, à condition que le Détraqueur existe bien.

Rogue l'avait déjà fait un jour.

C'est exact, lorsque tu avais appris le maléfice de la Torture du Diable. C'est pour cela qu'avec les Détraqueurs, Voldemort évite la longue durée du transport, ce qu'il ne peut pas faire avec les autres créatures. Les Détraqueurs sont donc réservés pour les attaques surprises, qui seraient très efficaces si tu n'avais pas l'habitude d'aller te promener dans la tête de Voldemort la nuit.

Il n'a pas l'air de le remarquer, observa Harry.

Non, je pense qu'il est tellement occupé dans ce qu'il fait, et puis tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais tu es naturellement discret. C'est en fait que tu es habitué à la légilimancie, c'est quelque chose qui es devenu naturel chez toi. Et bien, je pense que l'on a tout dit.

Oui.

Te sens-tu prêt pour un entraînement dès maintenant. Je pense que tu devrais aller te détendre en attendant l'attaque de ce soir, le Gallion dans ma poche est en train de chauffer donc Severus ne va pas tarder à venir. Dors un peu et reviens à dix heures ou onze heures.

Peut-être qu'il va venir plus tard ?

Non, mon Gallion a un système supplémentaire. Plus il chauffe, plus la personne est sur le point de venir, je n'ai même pas besoin de vérifier.

Il sortit le Gallion et l'examina.

C'est ça, Severus, dans une dizaine de minutes, dans mon jardin. A toute à l'heure.


	80. Les Griffons se préparent

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 80 : LES GRIFFONS SE PREPARENT**

Harry retrouva Hermione, Ron et Ginny qui étaient en train de se réveiller.

Harry, pourquoi es-tu réveillé maintenant ? demanda Hermione.

J'ai vu Voldemort, il a tué Regulus, Kreattur, deux Mangemorts parce que certains se sont ralliés à Regulus. Ils se sont enfuis et maintenant, Voldemort veut attaquer Poudlard et le Ministère.

Bon ben je crois que l'examen attendra, dit Hermione.

Hermione, ça va ? demanda Ron.

Ca va très bien, répondit-elle.

Il y a quoi, aujourd'hui ? demanda Harry.

Personne n'a d'examens cet après-midi, les professeurs ont été gentils, ils nous laissent du temps pour nous préparer au banquet d'Halloween, Fred et Georges seront invités pour faire la fête.

Gentils ? demanda Ron.

Donc on a cinq heures d'Histoire de la Magie et d'Etude des relations internationales ce matin, dit Hermione, ignorant Ron.

Moi j'ai mon examen de potions, dit Ginny.

Bien, il va falloir les sécher, il faut aller voir Lupin et inventer quelque chose pour lui faire comprendre que les Mangemorts vont attaquer, si quelqu'un doit nous croire, c'est bien lui. Allez au petit-déjeuner, je vais demander des Boîtes à Flemme à Fred et George.

D'accord, on se retrouve où ?

Dans le couloir devant la Salle du Phénix, ramenez Neville et Luna, le plus rapidement possible.

OK, répondit Ron.

A toute à l'heure.

Harry s'accrocha à Fumseck et transplana au Chemin de Traverse, devant le numéro quatre-vingt-treize. Le Chemin de Traverse commençait à s'animer, plusieurs commerçants arrivaient à leur boutique. Certains furent surpris de le voir transplaner dans un endroit où cela était normalement impossible.

La boutique était ouverte et Harry s'arrêta un instant pour regarder la vitrine, qui était toujours aussi incroyable.

A côté des portes d'entrée, il y avait une sorte de pilier vitré sur lequel était marqué en lettres dorées :

**Distributeur de Boîtes à Flemme**

24 h/24, 7 j/7

Vous n'avez pas envie d'aller travailler ce matin ? Découvrez nos nouveautés !

Offres spéciales en magasin !

Il y avait une sorte d'hologramme sur lequel étaient représentés les différents produits, et un boîtier pour récupérer les pièces.

Dans la vitrine, plusieurs fausses grenouilles animées sautaient dans tous les sens, et finissaient par exploser en produisant un flash vert, d'où ressortait une autre grenouille.

**Eclairage de jardin magique !**

Cinq Gallions les cent grenouilles !

Il y avait une autre affiche colorée qui couvrait tout le reste de la vitrine. Les lettres animées n'arrêtaient pas de changer de couleurs et de changer de police, tout en crépitant.

**F****a****rc****e****s**** e****t**** a****t****trape****s**** d'****H****al****l****ow****e****e****n**

Venez découvrir nos nouveautés et nos formules spéciales !

Animations dans notre boutique du Hall de la Paix toute la journée !

Il entra dans la boutique et vit un spectacle extraordinaire. La boutique n'avait plus rien à voir avec la boutique qu'Harry avait connue. Elle avait maintenant deux étages, et le deuxième avait la forme d'un balcon surplombant une fontaine magique au centre du rez-de-chaussée.

La fontaine avait la forme d'un énorme lion en marbre blanc. Mais au lieu de cracher de l'eau par sa bouche, des petits oiseaux dorés en sortaient et voletaient dans les allées de la boutique.

Plusieurs dizaines de personnes la visitaient, et apparemment, elle avait une renommée mondiale puisque une sorcière qui semblait être une employée de la boutique parlait en une langue inconnue avec un homme qui avait une robe de sorciers rose vif, sur laquelle étaient brodés des petits oiseaux dorés qui voletaient, semblables à ceux qui étaient dans la boutique.

Les employés de la boutique étaient au moins cinq d'après Harry, qui n'avait pas une vue totale de la boutique. Ils portaient tous un chapeau qui ne cessait de changer de couleur et de forme, sur lequel était brodé le nom de la boutique.

Où sont Fred et George ? demanda Harry, à l'une des employées de la boutique.

Une fusée passa entre eux et explosa en répandant une odeur de sucreries.

Ils sont en ce moment à notre boutique du Hall de la Paix.

Est-ce que les Boîtes à Flemme sont vendues là-bas ?

Evidemment ! C'est plus pratique pour les gens du Ministère qui veulent éviter d'aller travailler !

Merci !

Harry se rendit à leur boutique du Hall de la Paix à pieds, en profitant pour voir comment avait évolué le Chemin de Traverse.

Ici, personne ne semblait savoir qu'une attaque de grande ampleur se préparait. Deux sorcières discutaient joyeusement de leur horoscope, pendant qu'elles faisaient leurs courses de nourriture chez un épicier magique.

Enfin, il repéra l'entrée du London Lap. Un escalier descendait dans une ancienne boutique qui avait été rachetée par le Ministère.

Un long couloir menait à un quai de train et Harry acheta un ticket au guichet, où le sorcier lui adressa un grand sourire lorsqu'il le reconnut.

Le train était très vieux, il était du même modèle que le Poudlard Express sauf qu'il y avait marqué « London Lap » sur la locomotive.

Il y entra avec plusieurs autres sorciers, mais la plupart des gens descendaient.

Certains lisaient la dernière édition du _Londonien_, d'autres des magazines divers, mais personne n'avait la _Gazette du Sorcier_, qui n'allait cependant pas tarder à être livrée.

Harry descendit à la station du Hall de la Paix. Il n'était pas difficile de repérer la boutique de Fred et George.

Des fusées volaient dans tout le Hall, et la foule se massait autour d'un groupe de magiciens. Une fusée explosa en inscrivant « Joyeux Halloween » dans les airs.

Harry s'approcha de la boutique qui était encore plus incroyable que l'autre. Une affiche virtuelle indiquait :

Le 1er décembre en exclusivité

**Découvrez le premier film sorcier**

Dans les salles obscures de chez Weasley

**Les déboires de Voldemort**

Juste en-dessous, il y avait une photographie de Voldemort vêtu d'un pyjama rose à dentelles. Harry sourit, mais garda à l'esprit que Voldemort ne serait pas en pyjama rose lorsqu'il attaquerait ce soir.

Il entra dans la boutique et aperçut Fred, George et le professeur Dillantis en train de discuter.

Il se cacha derrière une étagère, il était censé être en train de rattraper les cours qu'il avait manqués pendant son coma.

A l'heure, toute à, merci.

Fred et George pouffèrent de rire et Harry sortit de sa cachette.

Harry ! s'exclamèrent Fred et George.

J'ai besoin de votre aide ! dit Harry.

Avec plaisir ! répondirent les jumeaux.

Harry vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne à proximité. Les clients étaient tous dehors, en train de regarder le spectacle des magiciens.

Voldemort va attaquer le Ministère et Poudlard aujourd'hui.

Tu es sûr ? demanda Fred.

Oui, j'en suis sûr…

On va combattre s'il attaque ! dit George.

Merci, mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça, j'ai besoin de Boîtes à Flemme pour que les autres puissent sécher leur examen et qu'on se prépare. Vous vendez des coffrets avec un peu de tout ?

Bien sûr, le Coffret Toutes Maladies, mais on va t'en donner un, c'est pour la bonne cause !

Non, je vais payer, répondit Harry.

Il n'y a pas de raison que tu payes cela, c'est pour le bien de tout le monde !

Tu apportes ton aide en combattant, nous aussi on aide à notre façon !

Merci, répondit Harry.

Ca tombe bien, on sera à Poudlard ! dit Fred.

Toute l'après-midi, continua George.

Faites attention, si Voldemort voit votre affiche, il va vraiment vouloir vous tuer, surtout qu'il sait que c'est vous qui nous fournissez en feux d'artifices pour combattre les Mangemorts.

Et nous en sommes fiers ! dit Fred.

On lui a envoyé un hibou avec une Lettre à Insultes Automatiques, expliqua George.

Et il n'a même pas pris la peine de nous répondre !

Ne faites pas ça ! dit Harry, choqué.

On est prêts à se défendre, si un Mangemort approche de la boutique, il le regrettera !

On s'est inspirés des Portes à Transplaner et de leur système qui repousse la Marque des Ténèbres, sauf que nous, ça la fait s'enflammer et ils finiraient par brûler s'ils touchaient la boutique !

Bonne idée, admit Harry.

Je crois qu'au vu de la situation, on va venir ! dit Fred.

Oui, une main de maîtres pour aider est toujours appréciable ! dit George en tapant sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Ils allèrent à Poudlard en passant par le Ministère de la Magie, car Fred et George ne pouvaient pas transplaner.

Fred et George arrivèrent à s'introduire au petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle sans se faire remarquer autant qu'on aurait pu l'attendre.

Ils s'assirent avec les Gryffondor, qui étaient tous absorbés dans leur _Gazette du Sorcier_. Si personne n'avait fait attention, c'était parce que pour la première fois depuis un mois, une nouvelle terrible avait été apportée.

LA FLEUR DU MAL, LE ROI ATOMISEUR DE BOUDONS ET LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES

_Pétunia Dursley est loin d'être disparue, Voldemort semble se préparer à un retour fracassant, et Regulus Black se déclare. Malgré le calme apparent de notre communauté, il est important de rappeler qu'elle est placée sous très haute tension._

_**Pétunia Dursley, ou la Fleur du Mal**_

_Pétunia Dursley n'est donc pas disparue, nous savions qu'elle avait entrepris un voyage en Inde pour des raisons inconnues._

_Cette nuit, elle est revenue dans notre pays. Les autorités moldues étaient alertées aux alentours de deux heures ce matin par des explosions terribles sur Oxford Street, l'avenue centrale de Londres, faisant au moins une centaine de morts aux dernières nouvelles._

_Le Ministère de la Magie, inquiété par ces explosions mystérieuses, a eu du mal à se rendre sur place, étant donné que des milliers de personnes s'étaient massés pour venir observer un symbole curieux dans le ciel._

_A quatre heures, le quartier était entièrement dégagé et les premières conclusions tombaient, juste à temps pour que nous puissions imprimer. Les explosions n'étaient pas des explosions d'une conduite de gaz souterraines comme le croient les autorités moldues, mais l'attaque d'un groupe dangereux de sorciers menés par Pétunia Dursley. Douze bus ont été entièrement détruits, ainsi que leurs occupants. Les passants qui parcouraient cette rue animée, même à cette heure tardive, ont eux aussi été touchés par des sortilèges de Mort._

_Pétunia Dursley a été reconnue par un sorcier du Ministère qui faisait des courses avec sa femme, Moldue, et qui a souhaité garder l'anonymat._

_L'identité des sorciers qui l'accompagnaient est encore inconnue. Il semble cependant qu'ils aient utilisé des tapis volants, ce qui laisse penser que ce sont justement des personnes recrutées en Inde._

_D'autres attaques sanglantes sont donc à craindre prochainement. Contrairement aux débuts de Pétunia Dursley, qui attaquait au hasard, il semblerait que la formation de ce groupe marque un tournant dans sa façon d'agir, vers des attaques ciblées et moins risquées. Il faut rappeler que sa dernière prise de risque avait failli lui être fatale (elle avait été scalpée par Roselyne Bett, professeur à Poudlard un peu déjantée)._

_Une autre information importante est la tournure officielle que prend ce groupe. Pétunia Dursley s'est donnée un nom, « la Fleur du Mal », inspiré probablement de son prénom et d'un recueil de poèmes moldu portant ce même nom (rappelons que Pétunia Dursley a vécu dans un monde totalement moldu jusqu'au mois de juillet dernier). Ce groupe s'est même donné un symbole, une tête de mort traversée par une rose de part en part, qui a tant intrigué les moldus hier soir._

_Le Département de la Lutte contre la Magie Noire mène des enquêtes approfondies, et les Oubliators sont activement mobilisés pour modifier la mémoire des témoins. Il est à supposer que la Fleur du Mal attaquera à nouveau Poudlard pour tenter une capture du Survivant._

_**Le Roi Atomiseur de Boudons**_

_Tout serait presque bien si le Ministre de la Magie en personne n'avait pas reçu hier soir une lettre des plus bizarres, signée par Regulus Black, un Mangemort assassiné en 1980 par Voldemort. Malheureusement, la lettre n'est pas en retard, et Regulus Black est bien vivant._

_Le Ministère de la Magie n'a pas encore souhaité publier cette lettre, au contenu surprenant. Une source interne nous a cependant révélé quelques informations très importantes._

_Il semblerait que Regulus Black soit à la tête d'une rébellion parmi les Mangemorts de Voldemort, impliquant une vingtaine d'entre eux. _

_Dans la lettre, Regulus Black annonce vouloir détruire Voldemort. Mais le Ministère conserve des doutes, il semblerait que ce soit plutôt une tentative de prendre sa place. Le surnom de Regulus est ce qui laisse des doutes : « le Roi Atomiseur de Boudon ». Il faut savoir que « Boudon » est l'ancien mot désignant les personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques. Quant à « Atomiseur », il faut aller chercher dans le monde moldu. Les atomes sont des petites billes qui constituent tous les objets d'après eux, et qui peuvent exploser très violemment dans des sortes de bombes que l'on appelle « atomiques ». Ce surnom voudrait donc dire que Regulus Black a pour projet de tuer massivement les Moldus. Les initiales R.A.B. représentent son nom complet, Regulus Alphard Black._

_Il serait évidemment appréciables que celui-ci nous débarrasse de Voldemort, mais ses intentions sont loin d'être blanches, et le logo apposé en fin de lettre, un dragon en train de voler sur lequel est assis un squelette nous semble être un symbole le distinguant tout comme la Marque des Ténèbres distingue Voldemort._

_Enfin, de nombreux soupçons entourent le retour de Regulus Black. Il semblerait qu'il ait retrouvé son corps par une grande potion de magie noire, la même utilisée par Voldemort lors de son retour durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, utilisant le sang d'Harry Potter récupéré par l'intermédiaire d'un elfe de maison en plein repas dans la Grande Salle à Poudlard. Un expert en Magie nous en a dit plus sur cette potion. Il semble qu'elle nécessite le sang d'un ennemi. _

_La lettre au Ministre ne mentionne pas un instant Harry Potter, mais l'utilisation de son sang révèle que Regulus Black est un ennemi d'Harry Potter._

_Nous avons tenté d'obtenir plus d'informations, mais le Ministère souhaite attendre une journée avant de publier les conclusions de l'enquête._

_**Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas dit son dernier mot**_

_Pendant ce temps, on en viendrait à oublier Voldemort. Evidemment, il ne va certainement pas laisser une révolte se produire sous son nez, et personne n'est capable de dire ce qu'il prépare, caché depuis plus d'un mois dans la Forêt Interdite._

_Nous pouvons supposer qu'il prépare une attaque de grande ampleur, avec le reste de son armée, pour tenter de rétablir sa domination passée._

_Quoi qu'il en soit, le Ministère recommande de rester prudent, de collaborer avec les Aurors, et d'éviter les sorties nocturnes._

Il y avait un autre article intéressant en-dessous, et qui faisait un gros titre sur la une.

ESPIONNAGE AU MINISTERE

_Le Ministère de la Magie a révélé dans un communiqué qu'une enquête interne pour espionnage allait être menée. _

_Selon les dernières informations, il semblerait que plusieurs membres soient soumis à l'Imperium des Mangemorts de Voldemort dans des services importants tels que le Département de la Lutte contre la Magie Noire. On apprend que le secrétaire du Directeur de ce Département a été interpellé. Le Ministère n'a pas révélé son identité pour le protéger au cas où il aurait été soumis à l'Imperium, ce qui est l'hypothèse privilégiée. _

_Plus inquiétant, une lettre confidentielle a été dérobée au Département des Mystères, concernant les Portes à Transplaner. Le Ministère craint que les Mangemorts n'aient découvert un moyen de pouvoir passer au travers._

_Rufus Scrimgeour a annoncé qu'il allait faire pression sur le Magenmagot pour autoriser l'utilisation du Veritaserum sur les personnes suspectées et sur les personnalités les plus importantes du Ministère._

Harry avait la gorge nouée. Finalement, il avait été dans le coma pendant le mois où tout avait été calme. Il y a un mois, Pétunia ne cessait d'attaquer l'école, les Mangemorts attaquaient tous les jours. Maintenant qu'il est réveillé, Pétunia revient avec une armée, tue cent personnes innocentes, les Mangemorts se rebellent, mais c'est pour rejoindre Regulus Black, qui veut lui aussi le tuer, comme si deux ne suffisaient pas, le Ministère est espionné, et toutes les protections qui étaient efficaces ne serviront plus à rien.

Au moins tout le monde sera prévenu, et on n'aura pas besoin de tirer la sonnette d'alarme, dit Hermione.

J'aurais préféré avoir à la tirer, cent Moldus tués, dit Harry.

Quelle sonnette d'alarme ? demanda Ben.

Nous pensons que Voldemort va attaquer l'école aujourd'hui, dit Harry.

Comment ?

Ne le dis pas pour l'instant, je vais essayer de voir les professeurs pour leur expliquer.

Je crois que les professeurs te croiront, Harry, dit Hermione.

Est-ce que pendant mon absence, vous avez repris l'A.D. ? demanda Harry.

Euh oui, on a réussi à faire au moins une séance pour chaque niveau, et l'affluence n'a même pas diminué comme on aurait pu le penser.

Combien de séances, précisément ? demanda Harry.

On a fait quatre ou cinq séances de deux heures environ pour les septième année et sixième année, et un peu moins pour les autres années.

Est-ce que tout le monde sait faire un Patronus, et est entraîné aux duels ?

Oui, en général, on ne leur a presque rien appris, c'est juste que l'on s'est entraîné encore plus. Tout est déjà appris en réaction face à une situation périlleuse.

D'accord, est-ce qu'on organise une séance d'urgence maintenant ?

Maintenant ?

Oui, mais j'ai peur que ça fasse paniquer.

Non, que vont dire les profs, il y a des épreuves !

Mais il s'agit de Voldemort, qu'il y ait des épreuves ou pas, c'est plus important !

Je veux bien, mais comment vas-tu faire comprendre aux profs que Voldemort va attaquer ? Tu crois qu'ils vont t'écouter ? Il faut avant tout que euh… _préserver nos sources_ !

Hermione avait murmuré la fin de sa phrase et même Harry avait eu du mal à comprendre.

Ecoutez, dit Harry, je vais voir Lupin dès qu'il est tout seul, si certains veulent sécher l'examen pour se préparer à aider, dites-le moi, Fred et George vous donneront des Boîtes à Flemme.

Fred et George, qui étaient restés silencieux jusqu'à présent, montrèrent le gros carton qui contenait divers Boîtes à Flemme, dont certaines qui semblaient nouvelles.

Malheureusement, les profs ne sont pas idiots, et ils risquent de s'en rendre compte car ils les connaissent…

Mais heureusement, on a tout prévu, et on a des nouveautés… le Chocolat Chou-Fleur.

Le Chocolat Chou-Fleur ? demanda Harry.

Le syndrome du Chou-Fleur est une maladie grave véhiculée par les Moustards qui fait enfler la tête et fait rider la peau, qui finit par exploser.

Mais c'est trop dangereux ! dit Hermione.

C'est quoi un Moustard ? demanda Ron.

Les Moustards ? Oh, des moustiques tueurs, mais malheureusement, il n'y en a pas dans notre pays, expliqua George.

Malheureusement ?

Oui, on aimerait bien en attraper pour nos nouveaux produits, mais on va devoir aller en Amazonie, dit Fred.

C'est trop dangereux, votre Chocolat Chou-Fleur ! répéta Hermione.

Meuh non, ce n'est qu'une imitation, de quoi faire flipper Mme Pomfresh.

Vous croyez qu'elle n'a que ça à faire ?

On reconnaît bien la Préfète-en-Chef, dit Fred.

Et puis après tout, il s'agit de Voldy ! dit George.

Oui, il y a des moments où il faut accepter de dépasser les limites !

Vous n'avez pas attendu ces moments, dit Ginny.

Oui, mais ça, c'était occasionnel !

Bien, on ne va pas discuter plus longtemps, coupa Harry, ceux qui veulent s'entraîner, dites-le.

Tous les Gryffondor de septième année levèrent la main et Harry leur fit signe d'être discrets, pour éviter de se faire remarquer par les professeurs.

Okay, vous allez aller à vos épreuves et un à un, vous allez prendre une Boîte à Flemme, n'importe laquelle.

Harry ouvrit le carton et ils en mirent chacun une dans leur poche.

Vous nous retrouvez au septième étage, dit Harry, ça tombe bien, l'infirmerie n'est pas loin de là et on vous croira.

Harry aurait bien voulu contacter les anciens de l'A.D. originale mais il aurait mieux valu éviter de traverser les tables pendant le petit-déjeuner.

A huit heures, il se glissa dans la foule des septième année et chargea Ginny de chercher Luna. Ernie MacMillan fut le premier à vouloir aider, et il alla en parler aux autres Poufsouffle, pendant qu'Harry parlait à Michael Corner de Serdaigle.

Finalement, à peu près toute l'A.D. originale avait décidé de venir, et Harry leur avait bien dit de ne pas le répéter aux élèves des autres années, pour ne pas trop éveiller de soupçons.

Harry alla se placer dans le couloir du septième étage où il attendit l'arrivée de ses camarades, avec Fred et Georges.

Une demi-heure plus tard, à peu près tout le monde était arrivé. Certains avaient la tête enflé et il était difficile de les reconnaître, d'autres étaient couverts de sang et d'autres ne cessaient de vomir.

Prenez la deuxième pastille, dit Fred, vous n'allez pas rester comme ça tout le temps !

Harry ouvrit la Salle sur Demande et une grande salle accueillante apparut, avec des gros poufs rouges pour s'asseoir confortablement.

Bien, merci d'être venus ! dit Harry, qui ne savait pas trop par où commencer.

C'est vrai que Voldemort va attaquer ? demanda Lavande.

Euh, oui, c'est vrai, admit Harry.

Comment tu le sais ? demanda Zacharias Smith.

Je le sais, c'est tout, répondit Harry. L'important n'est pas de savoir comment je le sais, mais de savoir ce qu'on va faire.

Est-ce que tu as eu une vision ? demanda Lavande. Le professeur Trelawney aimerait bien le savoir, à mon avis.

Ce sont des visions réelles, et je sais que Voldemort va attaquer.

Il nous reste combien de temps ? demanda Ernie.

Je ne sais pas exactement, il a dit qu'il attaquerait ce soir et dans la journée, nous ne pouvons pas vraiment savoir quand. Il va nous falloir surveiller les J.M.P., ils ont l'air calmes, mais on ne sait pas ce qu'ils peuvent faire. Est-ce qu'ils sont eu des activités suspectes pendant mon absence ?

Non, répondit Hermione, d'une voix nouée.

Bon, il faudrait que quelqu'un surveille la Forêt Interdite. On la voit bien de la tour de Gryffondor…

Je pense qu'on la voit mieux de la tour de Serdaigle, intervint Hermione.

Harry se tourna vers Luna.

Euh oui, on voit très bien la Forêt Interdite du dernier étage de notre salle commune. D'ailleurs on voit très bien aussi votre tour juste en-dessous.

D'accord, est-ce que quelqu'un peut rester dans la tour ce matin et surveiller le parc et si possible la forêt ?

Je veux bien, se proposa Michael Corner.

Très bien…

Pour nous prévenir, tu utiliseras ce faux Gallion, tu connais le système, chacun en aura un. Si tu vois la moindre chose de suspecte, prévient Harry.

Hermione lui tendit un faux Gallion et en régla un autre qu'elle garda.

On se retrouvera à midi, dit Harry, au même endroit, et on verra ce qu'on fera pour l'après-midi.

Ensuite, il nous faudrait deux ou trois personnes qui surveillent les J.M.P., je ne pense pas qu'ils soient au courant qu'il y a une attaque, et si vous pouviez arriver à les enfermer quelque part…

Ca, on peut s'en occuper ! dirent Fred et George ensemble.

Oui, je vous avais oublié, vous êtes les meilleurs pour ça ! Normalement, ils sont à l'examen.

Harry le vérifia sur la Carte du Maraudeur. Les noms de Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle et de leurs amis étaient inscrits dans la Grande Salle sur le plan.

Ils sont sagement en train de composer leur Histoire de la Magie ! dit Harry.

Très bien…

Je surveille la Carte du Maraudeur, et s'ils bougent d'un pas, je vous préviens, Hermione…

Hermione sortit un autre Gallion qu'elle régla avec sa baguette et le donna à Fred et George.

Bon, ce n'est pas tout, on sait que les Mangemorts veulent aussi attaquer le Ministère. Ils veulent sûrement essayer de nous prendre par tous les côtés possibles. Vous avez lu ce qui était dit dans la _Gazette_, je pense qu'ils ont essayé de trouver un moyen de passer par les Portes à Transplaner. S'ils ont réussi, on va avoir du mal à les contenir, il faudra tout faire pour qu'ils restent en dehors du château et qu'ils n'y entrent par aucun moyen.

On va se battre contre les Mangemorts ? demanda Hannah Abbot.

Non, à part si vous voulez, mais il ne vaut mieux pas, il y a suffisamment d'Aurors pour ça. Mais vous pouvez nous aider à nous dire ce que font les Mangemorts, pour faciliter la tâche des Aurors.

D'accord, je veux me battre si l'école est attaquée, poursuivit Hannah.

Euh, merci… Hermione, on fait quoi ? demanda Harry, qui ne savait pas bien pourquoi ils étaient là.

Et bien on va réviser quelques sortilèges importants, Patronus, Bouclier de Cuivre et peut-être organiser une bataille générale ? Ce sont des choses que l'on n'a jamais encore testé, et en général, les Mangemorts attaquent un peu de tous les côtés.

Oui, une bataille générale, c'est une bonne idée.

Harry était très impressionné par les progrès qu'avaient pu faire ses camarades en un mois. Ils étaient tous devenus beaucoup plus habiles en combat, et il ne leur manquait plus que des Détraqueurs ou des Mangemorts sous la main pour parfaire leur entraînement.

A dix heures, il les avait quittés, les laissant sous la direction d'Hermione, pour rejoindre Abelforth.

Harry, comment s'organise la résistance ? demanda-t-il.

Très bien, tout le monde nous aide, et on surveille la Forêt Interdite pour savoir quand ils vont arriver, et j'ai la Carte du Maraudeur…

Ah, la fameuse carte, elle m'a toujours intrigué…

Harry la sortit et la lui montra.

C'est une merveille, elle contient tellement de choses… mais je vois qu'elle ne montre pas le passage secret qui permet d'accéder au dortoir des filles dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Il y a un passage secret ?

Oui, c'est même Albus qui l'avait créé pour pouvoir rejoindre une fille dont il était amoureux.

Ah bon ! s'étonna Harry.

Oui, mais tu sais, Albus a été jeune, il ne faut pas croire qu'il est devenu tel qu'il est dès sa naissance.

Non, bien sûr, répondit Harry.

Là n'est pas le sujet, mais encore une fois, c'est une très belle carte, de la belle Magie ! Revenons à des nouvelles plus inquiétantes. J'ai vu Severus qui a tenté de tout m'expliquer en un quart d'heure. Il est incroyable – et c'est une excellente chose – de voir que Voldemort ne peut pas se passer de lui et Joe. Voldemort ne fait plus rien sans eux. Je vais en profiter pour te révéler que la principale mission de Severus est d'arriver à récupérer la confiance de Voldemort pour qu'ils parlent. Parler suffit. Nous devons obtenir le maximum d'informations sur lui, et cela nous mènera aux Horcruxes.

Pourtant Voldemort ne s'est jamais confié à ses Mangemorts.

Oui, mais il les considérait comme des idiots, et il a été bien obligé de voir que Severus a réussi à faire ce que lui-même n'avait pas réussi.

Et Joe, il n'a rien fait de spécial !

Severus, écoutant mes ordres malgré ses réticences, a convaincu Voldemort, mais surtout, Voldemort a compris que c'était quelqu'un d'intelligent et disposant surtout de très grands pouvoirs qui pourraient l'aider à construire une forteresse sûre.

Qui est-il ? demanda Harry.

Joe Jigger.

Je suis sûr que non.

Alors tu te trompes.

D'où vient-il, alors ?

De Russie.

De Russie ? Il n'a pas l'accent russe.

Non, en effet.

Comment ça se fait ? demanda Harry.

Il a tout simplement énormément voyagé ce qui fait qu'il n'a pas vraiment d'accent.

A quoi sert-il, pourquoi lui avoir dit de faire ça alors que Rogue le fait très bien.

Je ne peux pas te le dire pour le moment.

Mais pourquoi lui, qu'a-t-il de si particulier ?

Il sait faire certaines choses que beaucoup d'autres personnes ne savent pas faire.

Quoi par exemple ?

De la légilimancie de très haut niveau.

Il est sorcier primaire ?

Oui, c'est ce qui a particulièrement motivé mon choix et celui d'Albus… S'il te plaît Harry, tu dois me faire confiance, il réussira.

Je sais qu'il réussira, mais j'aurais voulu en savoir plus…

En temps voulu, Harry… Apprendre certaines choses au mauvais moment peut conduire à de graves erreurs.

Abelforth s'interrompit et sa dernière phrase fermait définitivement leur conversation.

Severus m'a aussi parlé plus en détails de la tombe de Voldemort, il s'agit bien d'un Horcruxe, cependant, il est sage de ne pas le détruire tout de suite. Ensuite, Voldemort vient de passer deux heures à tenter de détruire les pierres de Regulus et Pétunia, elles sont restées insensibles à tous les pires maléfices. Je pense que la Magie des Clordes est bien plus impressionnante que ce que l'on pouvait s'imaginer. Je t'avais dit que Voldemort avait trouvé un moyen de les ressusciter, il tente de le mettre en œuvre mais n'obtient que des créatures peu viables. S'il réussit à les faire obéir et à les utiliser pour attaquer, ça pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Mais heureusement, il ne s'en servira pas aujourd'hui.

Quant va-t-il attaquer ?

Exactement, je ne sais pas, mais je sais que ça sera en début d'après-midi, aux alentours de treize heures.

Combien de Détraqueurs ? demanda Harry.

Severus m'a parlé de quelques centaines, mais moins que la dernière fois, il compte en garder en réserve. Le problème est qu'il a décidé de changer de stratégie. Il va éviter de les envoyer tous en même temps car il sait que tu les repousserais, donc il va les envoyer par petits groupes, et un peu de tous les côtés, d'où l'intérêt que tes camarades sachent très bien le Patronus.

On s'est entraînés ce matin, ils le savent bien.

Et face à des Détraqueurs ?

Euh oui, Maugrey nous l'avait fait faire en cours.

Très bien.

On va s'entraîner maintenant ? Ca ne nous laisse plus beaucoup de temps avant l'attaque.

Oui, si tu le veux bien, on va apprendre un nouveau sortilège, mais je ne veux pas t'épuiser.

Ca va, je me sens bien.

Parfait, il s'agit du charme de Pétrification, extrêmement complexe, mais je ne doute pas que tu le réussiras. Il consiste en fait à paralyser toutes les personnes que tu veux en même temps. L'enchantement ne fonctionne qu'une dizaine de secondes, mais il est très utile pour te sortir d'une situation délicate. L'avantage est qu'il appartient à la Magie Blanche et qu'aucun Mangemort ne serait capable de l'utiliser, ni même Voldemort qui la craint trop. La formule est _biancker_. Je te laisse essayer sur moi, sur une personne, ce n'est pas très difficile, mais d'abord, sortons, je n'aime pas trop quand la Magie interagit avec ma télévision…

Cela ne dérangeait apparemment pas Abelforth de servir de cible à Harry pour son entraînement. Il avait même été jusqu'à subir le maléfice de Torture. Il mangea un cornet au chocolat comme si cela allait lui donner des forces et se plaça face à Harry dans le jardin.

Vas-y !

D'accord, _biancker_ !

Un éclair blanc sortit de sa baguette et heurta Abelforth après avoir zigzagué chaotiquement dans les airs, dans un bruit de tonnerre.

Abelforth tomba par terre, et quelques secondes plus tard, il se relava comme si de rien n'était.

Très bien, mais l'intérêt de cet enchantement est bien plus grand, il te permet d'agir sur plusieurs personnes en même temps.

Abelforth leva sa baguette et plusieurs cages sortirent par la porte de sa maison qui s'ouvrit et se referma. Certaines contenaient des lutins de Cornouaille, d'autres contenaient des Crabes de Feu.

Harry pratiqua le sortilège jusqu'à ce qu'il le maîtrise parfaitement. Peu avant midi, il retourna à Poudlard où il devait retrouver ses camarades à la Salle sur Demande.

Utilise le Gallion si tu as besoin de mon aide, je serai disponible à tout moment, j'essaierai d'aider de mon côté, lui dit Abelforth au moment de partir.

A Poudlard, tout le monde se demandait où étaient partis une trentaine d'élèves qui s'étaient plaints de maux bizarres et qui n'étaient pas à l'infirmerie.

Si Harry n'avait pas eu Fumseck avec lui pour transplaner, même avec la Carte du Maraudeur, il aurait eu du mal à atteindre le septième étage sans se faire repérer.

Il les retrouva en train de s'entraîner dans un fouillis indescriptible. Les sortilèges volaient dans tous les sens et certains se faisaient toucher par des sortilèges qui venaient de derrière eux.

Lorsqu'ils virent Harry, ils s'interrompirent.

Alors ? demanda Hermione.

L'attaque est pour bientôt, je préviens Michael qu'il peut revenir. Aux alentours de treize heures, à peu près, continuez de vous entraîner…

De toute façon, l'épreuve d'Histoire de la Magie se termine à treize heures, dit Hermione.

OK, je vais en profiter pour aller voir Lupin, dit Harry.

D'accord, à tout à l'heure, disons entre midi et demie et treize heures dans le couloir du troisième étage.

Harry regarda sur la carte où était Lupin, il n'était pas dans son bureau mais il le trouva dans un couloir au troisième étage.

Il transplana juste à côté de lui.

Harry, ne fais pas ça, tu m'as fait peur. Est-ce que tu sais où ils sont tous passés ?

Oui. Remus, Voldemort va attaquer l'école.

Quand ?

Dans une heure environ.

Une heure, mais comment le sais-tu ?

Tu sais que je peux entrer dans l'esprit de Voldemort par l'intermédiaire du lien qui nous unit.

Il montra sa cicatrice.

Et j'ai vu que Voldemort va arriver, il va aussi attaquer le Ministère.

Il faut prévenir le Ministère rapidement, et les autres, où sont-ils ?

En train de s'entraîner, ils vont bientôt revenir.

Ils sont en sécurité ?

Oui, dans une salle à Poudlard.

Mais depuis quand le sais-tu ?

Ce matin…

Tu aurais dû me le dire avant !

Je ne pensais pas que tu me croirais aussi rapidement.

Tu sais bien que je te crois, si tu le dis, ce n'est pas pour terrifier tout le monde ! Bien, maintenant, c'est à moi de convaincre les autres, je vais parler à Scrimgeour, lui, il te croira et il donnera l'alerte.

Ne dites pas que j'entre dans son esprit, dit Harry, car sinon, il se protègerait.

D'accord, je dirai à Scrimgeour qu'il invente des attaques de Détraqueur, il comprendra. Merci Harry !

Lupin partit en courant.

Attend !

Lupin s'arrêta et se retourna.

Il veut aussi attaquer le Ministère, par tous les endroits possibles, et il a trouvé un moyen de passer par les Portes à Transplaner.

C'est terrible !

Lupin repartit en courant, laissant Harry seul ici. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir donner l'alerte aussi facilement et regrettait d'avoir pu douter un instant que Lupin le croirait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, toute l'A.D. arriva bruyamment dans le couloir, accompagnés de Peeves et Pooves qui répandaient un fracas épouvantable dans le couloir, attirés par le bruit.

Le Ministère est au courant.

Ils descendirent à l'étage inférieur, où une cinquantaine d'Aurors sortaient en courant par la porte de la salle où était placée la Porte à Transplaner.

Des Mangemorts ! Ahaha !


	81. Les protections cèdent

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 81 : LES PROTECTIONS CEDENT**

Mrs Bett venait de débouler dans le couloir, avec une citrouille sur la tête.

Où ça ? demanda un Auror.

Dehors, sur balais leurs balais ! Ils ont fait exploser toutes les fenêtres du couloir du premier étage et sont rentrés. J'en ai jeté un par la fenêtre et je crois qu'il s'est écrasé en bas. Les autres Aurors les repoussent.

Roselyne !

Tonks venait de sortir en courant par le bureau des Aurors.

Roselyne, les élèves sont remontés ?

Non, ils sont toujours en bas pour les examens.

Et merde ! Bon, tout le monde y va et charge les Mangemorts, ils ne doivent pas les enfermer en bas. Allez-y !

Toute l'A.D. se mit en mouvement pour aller sauver leurs camarades.

Non, non ! dit Tonks, vous qui êtes-là, vous le restez…

Non, on va les aider !

Plusieurs voix avaient parlé en même temps et devant leur détermination, Tonks accepta cette idée.

Harry se dépêcha, il les laissa et transplana au premier étage.

« Premier étage » ne donnait pas d'indication précise du lieu où se trouvaient les Mangemorts. Il y avait de nombreux couloirs dont certains étaient très peu fréquentés.

Il regarda l'endroit avec sa Carte du Maraudeur mais ne vit personne dans cet étage. Il descendit alors à l'étage en dessous par un escalier qu'il n'avait pris qu'une ou deux fois mais les couloirs étaient déserts.

Il regarda à nouveau sa Carte du Maraudeur pour trouver d'éventuels Mangemorts. Il était difficile de le savoir, la plupart des Aurors qui étaient dans le château lui étaient inconnus, et il y en avait partout.

Son œil fut attiré par du mouvement dans la Grande Salle. Les élèves n'étaient plus assis en train d'écrire, ils étaient tous éparpillés et certains bougeait assez vite.

Il transplana dans le Hall d'entrée où il n'y avait personne. Même les Aurors ne gardaient plus la porte d'entrée.

Il poussa les portes de la Grande Salle et se retrouva au milieu d'une scène très bizarre.

Les tables avaient disparu, et les élèves étaient assis en rond par terre. Sur l'estrade au fond de la salle, trois Mangemorts pointaient leur baguette vers les élèves. Et il en était de même du côté de l'entrée.

Harry vit les corps de trois Aurors étendus au sol, morts.

Au moment où il avait poussé les portes de la salle, un élève s'était levé, Harry le reconnut, c'était Paul Andujar de Serpentard.

Il avait stupéfixé le Mangemort le plus proche de lui. Harry réagit immédiatement.

_Biancker_ !

Les cinq autres Mangemorts tombèrent.

Attention, ils vont se relever ! cria-t-il.

D'autres élèves s'étaient levés et se préparèrent à les repousser.

Harry stupéfixa les deux autres qui étaient devant lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les Aurors arrivèrent, et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Il n'y a pas de professeur ici ? demanda le premier d'entre eux, qui portait une grosse moustache rousse.

Où sont les J.M.P. ? dit Harry.

Ils sont partis, dit Egogonde, qui était toute tremblante, sa copie encore dans les mains, qu'elle avait voulu sauver.

Où ?

Je ne sais pas, ils ont emmené le professeur Fresnel quand les Mangemorts sont arrivés.

Par la Barbe de Merlin, comment les Mangemorts sont entrés ? demanda l'Auror.

Aucune idée, dit Harry.

Des Mangemorts dans les cachots ! cria un Auror.

Harry sortit de la Grande Salle et fut suivi par une dizaine d'élèves.

Non, restez ici en attendant qu'on vous secoure !

Harry fut surpris de voir Paul et Egogonde le suivre en premier.

Je vais pour me battre ! leur dit-il.

Nous aussi, répondirent Egogonde et Paul.

D'autres élèves les suivirent, alors que les Aurors étaient descendus dans les cachots.

Par où sont entrés les Mangemorts ? demanda Harry.

Des deux côtés en même temps. Ils voulaient nous prendre en otage, répondit Paul.

Et par quel côté sont partis les J.M.P. ?

Par les portes de devant.

Harry sortit la Carte du Maraudeur.

Il regarda d'abord ce que faisaient les membres de l'A.D., ils étaient en train de descendre vers Harry et il décida de les attendre.

Les autres nous rejoignent, dit Harry. Il y avait aussi des Mangemorts au premier étage, ils sont venus par balais et ont cassé des vitres.

Des Aurors arrivèrent à nouveau par les escaliers de marbre, précédent l'A.D..

Ils ouvrirent les portes d'entrée de l'école et sortirent dans le parc, ou plusieurs Détraqueurs étaient en train d'approcher.

Vous avez vu d'autres Mangemorts ? demanda Harry.

Non, répondit Hermione, mais certains Aurors sont repartis au Ministère, les Mangemorts attaquent le Chemin de Traverse et le hall du Ministère, le London Lap a été attaqué par des Détraqueurs.

Comment font les Mangemorts pour aller si vite ? demanda Harry.

Je ne sais pas, et d'ailleurs, où sont les profs ?

Aucune idée, les J.M.P. ont enlevé le professeur Fresnel, nous devons les retrouver.

Harry regarda à nouveau sur la Carte du Maraudeur. Les Aurors combattaient dans le parc, et des Mangemorts sortaient de la Forêt par tous les côtés.

Harry, on ne va pas rester là à regarder la Carte ! dit Hermione.

Euh oui, on va devoir se séparer, est-ce que vous voulez rentrer dans vos salles communes ?

Non !

Bon d'accord, je descends dans les cachots, les J.M.P. y sont sûrement allés, est-ce qu'un Serpentard peut venir avec moi, Paul, peut-être ?

Avec plaisir, répondit Paul.

On veut bien venir aussi, dirent Fred et George.

Très bien, Hermione, je te laisse la Carte, ça vous sera plus utile si des Mangemorts traînent dans le château, tu me préviens avec un Gallion si tu as besoin d'aide.

Je peux venir avec toi ? demanda Ginny à Harry.

Euh, non, Ginny, mais on se retrouve juste après, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Hermione modifia son Gallion avec sa baguette et partit, suivie des autres membres de l'A.D.. Harry descendit l'escalier des cachots, suivi de Paul, Fred et George.

Ca ne te dérange pas si on va dans votre salle commune ? demanda Harry à Paul.

Non, ça ne me dérange pas, il le faut bien.

Ils se placèrent devant le mur qui était l'entrée de la salle commune.

_Ananas_ !

Le mur se poussa, laissant apparaître le couloir de la salle commune des Serpentard.

Un petit partit en courant au moment où il les reconnut.

_Stupéfix_ ! dit Paul.

Le petit tomba.

Il est là tout le temps, dit Paul, exaspéré. Parkinson en place toujours un pour surveiller au cas où Slughorn viendrait par ici.

Ils préparent quelque chose, je le sais. Et ils savent que j'essaie de les empêcher. J'ai déjà détruit deux chaudrons de potion, je ne sais pas ce que c'était.

Et personne ne t'aide ?

Ils ont peur des représailles.

Mais je croyais que Slughorn devait changer.

Je ne le connaissais pas avant, mais je sais qu'il ne vient presque jamais ici. Si on lui dit quelque chose, il fait toujours venir les Aurors. A chaque fois, ils fouillent le dortoir, mais ils ne trouvent rien, je suis sûr qu'ils ont une cachette quelque part, mais je ne l'ai jamais trouvée.

Ils ont essayé de voler des ingrédients ? demanda Harry.

Je ne les ai pas vus. Mais je les ai vus lancer des sortilèges sur les murs, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'ils faisaient.

Peut-être que c'était pour leur cachette ?

Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit à cet endroit.

Les quelques rares Serpentard qui étaient là furent surpris de voir Harry arriver avec Fred et George, Dobby et Fumseck.

Hey ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là ! s'exclama un première année.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il retombait dans son fauteuil, stupéfixé par Paul.

Encore un qui obéit aux J.M.P., ils leur font même sécher les cours pour qu'ils surveillent ici.

Ils tournèrent à droite dans le couloir qui menait au reste de la salle commune.

En face d'eux, il y avait toujours une salle de travail. Paul y jeta un œil mais il n'y avait personne.

A droite, les salles où les J.M.P. avaient préparé la potion de Sang Vert étaient vides, il n'y avait que du vieux matériel de potions.

Alors ils repartirent de l'autre côté, à l'endroit qu'Harry n'avait pas visité.

La salle commune des Serpentard était en réalité bien plus grande. C'était même un véritable labyrinthe, Paul conduisit Harry au dortoir que les J.M.P. s'étaient aménagé. C'était bien évidemment le plus grand et le plus confortable. Il y avait une lourde porte en métal noir qui s'ouvrit en grinçant, derrière, il y avait une grande salle au sol de pierres, et plusieurs cheminées dans les murs. Exactement en face, il y avait une autre grande porte, et deux autres petites de chaque côté de la pièce.

La chambre d'en face, ils l'appellent la suite royale, c'est là où vit Parkinson, ils font pitié à lui obéir comme ça.

Je crois qu'on va lui réserver une petite surprise, dirent Fred et George.

C'est ici qu'ils envoyaient des sortilèges sur les murs, dit Paul en montrant le mur entre deux cheminées. Mais je suis sûr que ce n'est pas ici qu'ils disparaissent, ils vont ailleurs…

Harry s'approcha du mur, il se concentra pour essayer de voir quels rayonnements le mur émettait, et s'il y avait un passage secret à cet endroit.

Tous les murs de la salle émettaient très peu de rayonnements. La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé de détecter les rayonnements d'un mur de Poudlard, il y en avait beaucoup plus.

Il ressortit dans le couloir pour analyser les autres murs, sans que personne ne comprenne ce qu'il faisait. Cette salle était la seule où il y avait aussi peu de rayonnements.

Il réfléchit quelques instants pendant lesquels personne ne parla pour ne pas risquer d'interrompre sa réflexion. La première conclusion qui lui vint à l'esprit était la plus terrible.

Attendez-moi, j'essaye quelque chose.

Il pensa fort à la place centrale du village de Pré-au-Lard. C'était le premier endroit auquel il avait pensé, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Il eut l'horrible sensation d'être écrasé de toutes parts, comme s'il était forcé à passer dans un tuyau trop petit.

Lorsqu'il fut libéré de cette étreinte, il sentit les rafales de vent fouetter son visage. Il avait transplané.

Il transplana à nouveau, avec une autre horrible sensation que celle du transplanage. Les Mangemorts pouvaient désormais venir en transplanant à Poudlard.

Lorsqu'il réapparut dans la salle commune des Serpentard, les autres avaient déjà compris ce qui se passait.

Bien, heureusement qu'on l'a vu, je suppose que c'est le seul endroit alors je vais replacer la protection, dit Harry.

Tu sais faire ça ? demanda Fred.

On apprenait pas ça à notre époque, dit George.

Non, je ne l'ai pas appris à Poudlard…

Ne me dis pas que tu lis des livres ! s'exclama Fred, horrifié.

Malheureusement, oui ! répondit Harry. Attention… _copertas nontraversis magicaxishko_ !

Harry répéta le sortilège plusieurs fois pour couvrir tout le mur. Après une demi-heure, il ne restait plus qu'un petit bout de mur.

On fait quoi ensuite ? demanda Fred.

Je ne sais pas, on verra bien, on aidera en fonction de ce qu'on verra.

Mais dans un « pop », Crabbe apparut au milieu de la salle.

Il resta stupéfait de les voir ici…

Mince, attrapez-le, je finis de protéger le mur !

On va se faire plaisir ! dirent Fred et George.

_Avada kedavra_ ! dit Crabbe, sans prévenir.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour voir, un éclair vert avait foncé sur Fred qui se jeta pour l'éviter.

_Arascrapem_ ! dit Paul.

Crabbe se mit à enfler et sa peau se boudina.

Harry se concentra à nouveau sur le morceau de mur qui restait, il ne restait presque plus rien, et lorsqu'il aurait terminé, plus personne ne pourrait rentrer.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Crabbe était étalé par terre, énormément gonflé, et saignait beaucoup de la bouche.

Cachez-le, dit Harry, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on le voit.

D'accord, répondit Paul.

Il le transporta grâce au sortilège de Lévitation dans l'une des chambres à côté.

Harry s'apprêta à lancer le sortilège Anti-Transplanage sur la dernière petite partie du mur qui n'était pas encore sécurisée.

Il lança le sortilège et au même instant, une cape noire apparut au milieu de la pièce, avec une tête et deux bras qui étaient vivants. Les bras s'agitaient, et la tête regarda Harry avec un regard terrifié.

Quelqu'un avait essayé de transplaner au moment exact où Harry avait placé le sortilège contre le Transplanage et avait été désartibulée.

Harry vit une Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras de l'homme et se contenta de le stupéfixer pour ne pas qu'il tente quelque chose. Il cassa sa baguette en deux et la jeta par terre.

On l'a échappé belle, dit Paul, j'ai mis Crabbe dans un placard et je l'ai fermé avec un enchantement.

Très bien, on va fouiller leur dortoir au cas où, dit Harry. Renversez toutes les potions que vous voyez et faites disparaître tous les ingrédients.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Pansy, qui changeait totalement de l'atmosphère de la salle commune de Serpentard.

Il y avait un grand lit double au centre, avec des draps en soie rose. D'énormes coussins aux bordures en dentelles servaient d'oreillers. On voyait que des tableaux avaient été enlevés des murs, comme si on ne voulait pas que l'on voit ce qui se passait dans cette pièce.

Deux petites commodes et une grande armoire sur laquelle était fixé un miroir constituaient le mobilier de la pièce.

De toute évidence, si les J.M.P. devaient préparer quelque chose, ce n'était sûrement pas ici.

Ils visitèrent ensuite les deux autres pièces. L'une d'elle était un dortoir où il n'y avait rien de spécial, à part une armoire dans laquelle était enfermé Goyle.

C'était l'autre pièce qui était plus intéressante. Il y avait plusieurs armoires et un chaudron contenait une potion d'où se dégageaient des volutes argentées.

_Evanesco_ ! dit Harry en passant devant.

La potion disparut.

Ils fouillèrent les armoires et Harry trouva plusieurs livres de Magie Noire volés sûrement dans la réserve de la bibliothèque.

Il les réduisit et les mit dans la poche de sa robe.

Fred et George étaient en train de détruire des ingrédients de potions dans un autre placard, et Paul brisa un miroir qui semblait être un miroir à double sens.

Voilà comment ils arrivaient à communiquer, dit Harry. On aurait dû y penser avant…

C'est bon, il ne nous reste plus qu'à mettre quelque chose sous le lit de Pansy pour lui faire un réveil en fanfare dès qu'elle viendra se coucher dans son lit…

Fred et George sortirent un mini carton rouge de leur poche et ils l'agrandirent. Ils le placèrent ensuite sous le lit de Pansy et y ajoutèrent un sortilège qui servirait à détecter sa présence.

Bien, remontons ! dit Harry.

Et le professeur Fresnel ? demanda Paul.

Mince ! Interrogeons Crabbe.

Ils retournèrent dans la pièce où il était enfermé et Harry ouvrit les portes du placard. Crabbe était toujours stupéfixé. Ils le ranimèrent et Harry dédoubla son esprit, prêt à savoir s'il mentait ou pas.

Où est le professeur Fresnel ? demanda Harry.

Sur la Lune.

Paul lui donna un coup de poing dans la figure et son nez se mit à nouveau à saigner.

Où est le professeur Fresnel ? répéta Harry, sur un ton menaçant.

Paul montra à nouveau son poing et Fred et George sortirent une énorme pastille verte de leur poche qu'ils montrèrent à Crabbe qui fut obligé de loucher pour la regarder.

Apparemment, cela lui faisait plus peur qu'un coup de poing, car il connaissait très bien ce que Fred et George étaient capables de faire.

Alors ? pressa Harry. On n'a pas que ça à faire !

Les Mangemorts l'ont enlevé.

Où est-il ?

Dans la Forêt Interdite.

Où exactement.

Harry comprit que le professeur Fresnel était détenu à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, près de la maison d'Hagrid, mais il voulu le lui faire dire.

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te torturer, mais si tu m'y pousses, je le ferai ! dit Harry gravement.

Au bord de la Forêt Interdite ! dit Crabbe, en regardant la baguette d'Harry.

Ca ne me suffit pas ! Dis-moi tout !

Crabbe hésita, mais il savait qu'Harry avait compris qu'il savait d'autres choses.

Pas loin de la cabane d'Hagrid !

C'est-à-dire, pas loin ?

Je ne sais pas ! Je n'y suis allé qu'en transplanant !

Harry vit une image des J.M.P. ayant ligoté le professeur Fresnel et l'amenant à des Mangemorts. On voyait au loin, à la lumière, la maison d'Hagrid.

Bien, ça suffira…

Crabbe fut soulagé et espéra qu'on l'enfermerait à nouveau dans le placard pour qu'il soit tranquille.

Non, ça ne suffit pas…

Crabbe eut une expression de grosse déception.

Une dernière chose… Pourquoi l'ont-ils capturé, qu'en veulent-ils ?

Pansy voulait être remerciée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour cela, elle pensait que l'on pourrait t'obtenir en échange de Fresnel.

Merci, répondit Harry.

Et il referma les portes du placard sèchement.

Je vais aller le chercher, dit Harry. Il faut faire vite.

Tu veux qu'on vienne ? demanda George.

Je ne sais pas, on va voir où sont les autres et on décide ensuite.

Lorsque l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard s'ouvrit, toutes les explosions qui avaient lieu dans le couloir des cachots leur parvinrent aux oreilles.

Au fond du couloir, là où il y avait les amphithéâtres, trois Mangemorts tenaient tête à un groupe d'Aurors qui revenait d'un des escaliers qui descendait à l'étage inférieur des cachots.

George sortit de sa poche un gros pétard qu'il alluma avec sa baguette magique.

Le pétard prit feu et fonça sur les Mangemorts en émettant un sifflement assourdissant.

Les Mangemorts se jetèrent par terre pour l'éviter mais il explosa exactement au-dessus d'eux et des pierres tombèrent du plafond.

Des explosions venaient également du Hall de l'école, et ils coururent pour aller aider.

Mais l'air était glacial devenait de plus en plus glacial au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de l'escalier qui y menait.

Et sans surprise, ils rencontrèrent une dizaine de Détraqueurs qui s'avançaient lentement pour aller fouiller les cachots.

_Spero patronum_ !

Le cerf d'Harry sortit de sa baguette et fonça sur les Détraqueurs, accompagné du Patronus de Paul. Harry resta bouche bée, impressionné par ce Patronus. C'était le plus surprenant qu'il ait jamais vu. Un immense lion, avec une belle et longue crinière fit un bond vers les Détraqueurs qui furent renvoyés dans l'escalier.

Fred et George étaient eux aussi impressionnés. Le lion sembla rugir et fit le tour des quatre personnes avant de disparaître dans un autre bond.

Ton Patronus est magnifique ! dit Harry.

Merci.

Comment ça se fait que tu es à Serpentard ? demanda Fred.

Je ne sais pas si le Patronus a un rapport avec la maison, mais c'est vrai que le Choixpeau Magique ne savait pas où m'envoyer. Il a longtemps hésité entre les quatre Maisons, mais je ne savais pas vraiment où je voulais aller… et il m'a envoyé à Serpentard.

Dommage, dit George, tu aurais été bien à Gryffondor.

Mais ils ne discutèrent pas plus longtemps.

Tous les professeurs étaient en train de repousser des Mangemorts qui étaient dans le Hall.

Par la Barbe de Merlin ! Qui a laissé les portes ouvertes ! s'exclama le professeur Fitz qui venait d'arriver.

Ce sont les Aurors ! répondit le professeur Tanghudaï, qui envoyait des sortilèges très impressionnants.

Harry, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Lupin qui s'approcha de lui.

Les professeurs étaient en nombre égal avec les Mangemorts, mais ils semblaient en difficulté.

_Biancker_ ! murmura Harry en se concentrant sur les Mangemorts.

Il ne maîtrisait pas encore suffisamment le sortilège pour qu'il fonctionnât totalement. Les Mangemorts ne tombèrent pas tous car ils étaient trop nombreux. Mais cela suffit pour faire soulager les professeurs.

Les J.M.P. ont enlevé le professeur Fresnel, il est dans la Forêt, je sais où et je vais aller le chercher.

C'est donc vrai.

Harry fit apparaître un Bouclier pour stopper un sortilège de Mort.

Mais d'abord, il y a eux à repousser !

Le professeur Tanghudaï s'était placé devant les autres professeurs qui continuaient d'agresser les Mangemorts.

Un éclair orange traversa le Hall du plafond vers le sol et fit un énorme trou, une énorme tornade orange en sortit et les Mangemorts commencèrent à être aspirés lentement.

Harry utilisa le sortilège des Soleils Fous et Paul envoya un maléfice Electrisant sur le Mangemort le plus proche.

Le Hall était envahi d'un concert d'explosions et les sortilèges qui rataient leur cible étaient en train de ravager les murs.

Pendant ce temps, Fred et George avaient armé trois fusées qui foncèrent dans le groupe des Mangemorts.

Un Mangemort fut touché à la main qui explosa et fut aspirée par la tornade.

Les deux Mangemorts les plus proches furent aspirés et disparurent avec la tornade et le trou.

Où sont-ils ? demanda le professeur Chourave.

Probablement perdus à jamais dans les caprices du temps, répondit le professeur Tanghudaï, sans que personne ne comprenne vraiment.

Un éclair de Stupéfixion heurta le professeur Tanghudaï à la tête. Mais il ne fut pas stupéfixé et sa tête fit trois tours sur elle-même avant de retrouver sa position normale ; et il reprit le combat.

Harry était en train d'essayer de repousser un Mangemort qui avait tenté de le tuer mais celui-ci était extrêmement coriace et repoussait toutes ses attaques avec un bouclier rond qui ressemblait à de la vapeur et qui devenait de plus en plus noir à chaque fois qu'il recevait un sortilège.

Un éclair de Stupéfixion rebondit sur une vitre qui explosa et toucha Fred qui était en train de faire rétrécir la cape d'un Mangemort.

Le professeur Tanghudaï était en train de tenter quelque chose d'impressionnant ce qui faisait que tout le monde le regardait faire.

Une grosse boule constituée d'une sorte de lumière bleue fluorescente était en train de s'approcher du groupe des Mangemorts en libérant de gros éclairs bleus et blancs qui s'agitèrent de plus en plus et se mirent à rebondir sur les murs, devenant très dangereux.

Je vous suggère de vous baisser, dit le professeur Tanghudaï, regardant la boule bleue qui était au milieu des Mangemorts.

Certains essayaient de la faire disparaître mais à chaque fois que leur sortilège touchait la boule, ils étaient immédiatement foudroyés et tombaient raides par terre.

Les autres Mangemorts se baissèrent pour éviter les éclairs qui étaient en train de fracasser tout ce qu'ils touchaient.

Je ne vous ai pas dit à vous de vous baisser, dit le professeur Tanghudaï.

Il claqua des doigts et les Mangemorts se levèrent comme s'ils avaient été sous Imperium.

Tous furent touchés par les éclairs bleus et absorbés dans la grosse boule bleue.

Quelques instants plus tard, le Hall avait retrouvé tout son calme, et les Mangemorts étaient tous liés par une corde magique, assis par terre, inanimés.

Le Hall était complètement ravagé et méconnaissable. Les vitraux qui représentaient l'emblème de Poudlard avaient explosé et les murs étaient troués si bien que l'on pouvait entrer dans la Grande Salle en passant à côté de la porte.

Le sol était criblé de sortes de cratères et les escaliers complètement défoncés ce qui faisait qu'il était presque impossible d'accéder à l'étage supérieur.

La tête d'une armure avait roulé et gisait au milieu, à côté des gravats d'une ancienne gargouille.

Enfin, la porte du placard à balais du Hall était brisée en deux et les accessoires de ménage de Rusard s'étaient renversés par terre.

Bien, allons secourir le professeur Fresnel, dit le professeur Tanghudaï, sans faire attention aux professeurs qui étaient restés pantois devant ce qui venait de se passer.

Il se dirigea vers le parc, alors que les professeurs se relevaient, et qu'Harry poussait l'armure qui s'était renversée juste devant eux.

Le professeur Tanghudaï sortit par là où auraient dû se trouver les portes en chêne, qui étaient fracassées quelques mètres plus loin dans l'herbe du parc, sa longue cape argentée secouée par les rafales de vent.

Il s'arrêta et scruta la lisière de la Forêt Interdite.

Harry Potter ?

Harry s'approcha.

Il m'a semblé un instant que vous saviez où est prisonnier le professeur Fresnel ?

Oui, près de la maison d'Hagrid, faisons vite.

Tous les deux s'avancèrent vers la Forêt Interdite, Harry avait peur d'aller trop vite pour le professeur Tanghudaï qui devait sûrement avoir l'âge de Mrs Bett. Cependant, il arrivait à suivre sans problèmes et alors qu'Harry commençait à s'essouffler, lui continuait avec un pas décidé.

Ils approchèrent de la maison d'Hagrid et Harry regarda par la fenêtre pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un mais elle était vide.

Lupin inspecta la salle de classe qui était vide elle aussi.

Alors ils s'engagèrent dans la Forêt Interdite.

Dans le ciel, des Mangemorts sur balais affrontaient les membres de la Brigade d'Intervention Eclair, mais Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas être partout, et ils se mirent à la recherche du professeur Fresnel.

Les J.M.P. avaient enlevé la protection contre le Transplanage dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Quoi ! s'exclama le professeur Fitz.

Oui, mais je l'ai remise, dit Harry.

Tu sais faire ça ? demanda Lupin.

Euh oui, répondit Harry.

C'est quelque chose de très difficile, remarqua le professeur Tanghudaï, ça fait plaisir de voir que même des jeunes savent faire ça de nos jours.

Qui est-ce ?

Trois Mangemorts apparurent devant eux, brandissant leur baguette.

_Avada kedavra_ !

_Stupéfix_ !

Tonks fit apparaître un bouclier qui stoppa l'éclair vert, alors que les trois Mangemorts étaient tombés.

_Enervatum_ ! dit Lupin, après avoir brisé les baguettes des Mangemorts.

Le Mangemort du milieu se réveilla.

Où est le professeur Fresnel ? demanda le professeur Fitz qui lui sauta dessus et commença à l'étrangler.

Hé ?

Ils ne parlent pas tous français, fit remarquer Harry.

Professeur ? répéta le professeur Fitz.

Il grogna devant l'incompréhension du Mangemort.

Prisonnier ?

Pas parler ! répondit sèchement le Mangemort.

Pas parler ? demanda le professeur Fitz en lui pointant la baguette sur le front.

Il dit peut-être qu'il ne parle pas l'anglais, remarqua Tonks.

Non, non, il dit qu'il ne veut pas dire où il est, dit le professeur Tanghudaï, qui avait sûrement utilisé la légilimancie. Mais je vais le faire parler… _dolor membris_ !

Le Mangemort poussa un hurlement et ses bras et ses jambes se mirent à se tordre.

Lorsque la douleur se calma, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

Seigneur tuer vous ! cracha-t-il.

Je recommence ? demanda le professeur Tanghudaï.

Le Mangemort ne comprit pas alors il lui montra la baguette.

No, no ! dit-il.

Alors toi dire où prisonnier ! dit le professeur Tanghudaï.

Jamais !

Très bien, _calderam_ !

La peau du Mangemort se mit à griller lentement en laissant s'échapper de la vapeur, comme s'il était en train de brûler. Il se mit à hurler à nouveau et lorsque le professeur Tanghudaï cessa la torture, il montra du doigt un arbre au pied duquel une silhouette bâillonnée s'agitait.

Vous y êtes allé un peu fort, Haïo, dit le professeur Fitz.

Mais non, il s'en remettra, professeur.

Le professeur Fitz était déjà en train de libérer le professeur Fresnel qui se releva immédiatement et les remercia.

Bien, retournons au château.

La bataille avait toujours lieu dans les airs, les membres de la Brigade Eclair avaient l'avantage de pouvoir se rendre invisibles grâce aux modifications sur leurs balais, et les Mangemorts envoyaient des sortilèges partout, en évitant ceux des Aurors.

L'escalier du Hall était complètement défoncé et si Fumseck n'avait pas été là, ils auraient mis beaucoup plus de temps à monter au palier supérieur.

Ahaha !

Mrs Bett arriva sur son balai, suivie de Maugrey.

Il y a baston dans les airs, à ce qu'il paraît ? demanda-t-elle.

Euh oui, mais restez là, Roselyne, on a besoin de vous.

Ah bon ?

Oui, oui, que se passe-t-il dans le château ?

Les Mangemorts sont entrés de tous les côtés, ils sont passés par les fenêtres et ont fermé la Porte à Transplaner, les Aurors sont coincés au Ministère.

On ne sait pas comment elles marchent, dit Maugrey.

Allons-y, dit Tonks.

Où sont Hermione, Ron... ? demanda Harry.

Au deuxième étage, près du bureau des Aurors répondit Maugrey

Merci, répondit Harry.

Harry monta les escaliers en courant, avec Paul, Fred et George, et porta Dobby pour aller plus vite.

Au deuxième étage, une dizaine de Mangemorts affrontaient l'Armée de Dumbledore qui était en grandes difficultés.

Où sont passés les Aurors ? demanda Maugrey.

Ils sont partis protéger la salle commune des Serdaigle qui est attaquée par des Détraqueurs, dit Hermione qui se baissa pour éviter un sortilège de Mort.

Quelle bande d'idiots, les élèves savent très bien repousser des Détraqueurs, ils auraient dû rester ici !

Ahaha !

Mrs Bett fonça sur un Mangemort avec son balai.

Tu ne me feras pas ce que tu as fait à ma femme ! _AVADA KEDAVRA_ !

L'éclair vert fonça sur Mrs Bett mais elle ne réagit pas. Harry voulut crier mais il était trop tard. Il y eut un tourbillon de flammes et Mrs Bett fut éjectée du balai.

Ahaha !

Harry était soulagé, c'était le balai qui avait été touché, et Mrs Bett fit un vol plané en direction de Rodolphus Lestrange.

Elle s'accrocha à lui et Harry vit la baguette du Mangemort tomber par terre.

Elle donna un violent coup de tête à Lestrange qui tomba assommé par terre, le nez en sang.

Ahaha !

_Avada kedavra_ ! dit un Mangemort.

Harry se tourna et vit un éclair arriver vers lui. Il l'esquiva avec un Bouclier d'Argent.

Pas tuer lui ! aboya un autre Mangemort.

_Solaris folem_ ! dit Harry.

_Avada kedavra_ !

Pas tuer ! hurla un Mangemort.

L'éclair vert heurta un soleil qui explosa violemment.

Maugrey était rentré dans le bureau des Aurors pour ouvrir la Porte à Transplaner aux Aurors.

Hermione combattait trois Mangemorts à elle seule et Harry alla l'aider, il réussit à stupéfixer un Mangemort après avoir esquivé plusieurs sortilèges de mort.

Pas tuer ! répéta le Mangemort.

Ta gueuuuuule ! répondit le Mangemort qui avait tenté de tuer Harry.

Quoi ! _Endoloris_ !

Les deux Mangemorts commencèrent à se battre et l'un d'eux ne tarda pas à tomber mort par terre.

Le combat était acharné, et personne n'arrivait à vaincre l'adversaire. Ils étaient en nombre égal des deux côtés et s'affrontaient en duels singuliers.

Il y eu un cri de Maugrey dans la salle à côté et Mrs Bett se précipita en courant pour aller voir.

En entrant dans le bureau des Aurors, elle fut renversée par une dizaine d'Aurors qui arrivaient par la Porte à Transplaner.

Mrs Bett se releva immédiatement et donna un autre coup de tête au premier des Mangemorts.

_ENDOLORIS_ ! hurla un Mangemort.

Mrs Bett fut touchée par le sortilège et tomba par terre, se tordant de douleur.

Ahaha ! Ca fait mal, hihihi, vivent les chauves-souris !

Folle, celle-là ! aboya un autre Mangemort.

Folle ? hurla Maugrey, qui ressortait de la salle, avec le visage en sang, suivi de trois Aurors.

Ahaha !

Harry n'avait jamais vu ça, Mrs Bett était pliée en deux de rire par terre, alors que le Mangemort la torturait.

Il était à côté du professeur Tanghudaï qui était en train de transformer un Mangemort en momie.

Les autres professeurs avaient réussi à passer le couloir pour repousser une cinquantaine de Détraqueurs qui venaient d'apparaître à l'autre bout du couloir.

_Avada kedavra_ ! hurla Maugrey.

Le Mangemort qui torturait Mrs Bett tomba et celle-ci se releva immédiatement, pour combattre avec Maugrey les autres Mangemorts qui s'étaient rués sur eux.

Harry s'approcha de la Porte à Transplaner que Maugrey avait rouverte. Il la traversa pour voir ce qui se passait au Ministère.

Le couloir du Département de la Lutte contre la Magie Noire était envahi de Détraqueurs, que Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley, Bill et Fleur étaient en train de combattre, ils devaient être venus par la Porte à Transplaner du bureau de Kingsley.

_Spero patronum_ ! cria Harry.

Le cerf fonça dans les Détraqueurs qui furent pris des deux côtés et préférèrent fuir dans les bureaux.

Les Weasley accoururent pour venir aider. Mrs Weasley commença à le serrer mais il la repoussa, ils n'avaient pas le temps.

Que se passe-t-il, au Ministère ?

Ils se battent dans tous les étages. Les Mangemorts sont partout, Gringotts a été attaquée, les Gobelins sont furieux ! Et le Hall de la Paix est envahi de Détraqueurs… Fred et Georges sont bien ici ?

Oui, ils sont juste là, les Mangemorts ont réussi à entrer, ils sont partout !

Ils peuvent passer les Portes à Transplaner, dit Mr Weasley. Voldemort leur a montré comment faire, ils utilisent un sortilège.

A l'autre bout du couloir, deux Mangemorts transplanèrent et s'approchèrent, alors que Scrimgeour arrivait par l'ascenseur, accompagné de Kingsley.

Ils commencèrent à se battre et Kingsley stupéfixa les deux Mangemorts en quelques instants.

Ils coururent pour les rejoindre.

Harry, que se passe-t-il ? Les Aurors n'ont pas pu passer par la Porte à Transplaner, ils ont dû transplaner à Pré-au-Lard et arrivent à pieds !

Les Mangemorts avaient fermé la Porte, ils avaient brisé les protections contre le transplanage à Poudlard, c'est les J.M.P. qui l'avaient fait, je les ai remises !

Merci, Harry, tu nous sauve ! Ils les ont brisées aussi au Ministère, les Mangemorts sont partout, à tous les étages.

Deux Mangemorts arrivèrent encore en transplanant près des ascenseurs. Suivis d'un homme qui avait l'air terrifiant.

Harry le connaissait trop bien, il avait une face de serpent, sur laquelle s'afficha un sourire cruel lorsqu'il vit Scrimgeour. Ses yeux étaient rouges, ses pupilles en forme de fentes.

Il s'avança vers Scrimgeour, sans marcher, mais il glissa au-dessus du sol, avec la légèreté d'une plume, ses bras atrophiées tenaient une magnifique baguette sur laquelle était sculpté un serpent.

Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministre de la Magie ! dit-il d'une voix glaciale et extrêmement faible et sifflante.

_Stupéfix_ ! dit Scrimgeour.

_Stupéfix_ ? Haaaaaaa !

Son rire était cruel, et donnait froid dans le dos.L'éclair de stupéfixion s'était arrêté au milieu des airs et avait disparu dans un crépitement. Kingsley lui envoya un sortilège de Mort mais Voldemort l'esquiva en faisant apparaître un Bouclier d'Argent.

Ministre de la Magie, répéta Voldemort, beaucoup de pouvoir, mais très bientôt, ce pouvoir, il sera à moi. _Avada kedavra _!

L'éclair vert fonça sur Scrimgeour qui fit apparaître un gros Bouclier de Cuivre. Mais le maléfice le transperça et heurta Scrimgeour en pleine poitrine.

Noooooooooon ! hurla Harry qui s'approcha pour combattre Voldemort.

Kingsley Shacklebot regarda Scrimgeour s'étaler sur le dos dans le couloir du Département de la Lutte contre la Magie Noire.

Il se retourna vers Voldemort et lui envoya une succession de sortilèges de Mort que Voldemort esquiva tous avec une facilité déconcertante.

_AVADA KEDAVRA_ ! siffla Voldemort.

L'éclair vert fonça sur Kingsley qui tenta tout pour l'éviter mais rien n'était possible.

_Expelliarmus_ ! cria Harry, tentant d'arrêter ce qui semblait inéluctable.

Kingsley Shacklebot tomba mort à côté de la dépouille de Scrimgeour, le visage encore plein de détermination, mais sur lequel il n'y avait pas la moindre peur.

_Harry Potter_ ! dit Voldemort en regardant enfin Harry.


	82. La protection de la prophétie

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 82 : LA PROTECTION DE LA PROPHETIE**

Harry resta fixe, sa baguette fermement pointée vers Voldemort, mais il avait la gorge nouée.

Il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer, il ne se sentait pas aussi à l'aise que les autres fois, alors que Voldemort était très calme, impénétrable.

Harry ne le regarda pas dans les yeux, cela lui faisait trop mal à sa cicatrice.

Il était affaibli par la mort de Scrimgeour et Kingsley qui venait de se produire devant ses yeux.

Au secours, Voldemort est là ! hurla Mrs Weasley derrière lui.

Voldemort la regarda, au bout du couloir. Harry ne se retourna pas et resta fixé sur lui. Dobby était à côté de Harry, tout petit, il avait l'air si fragile.

Harry et Voldemort commencèrent à se fixer et Harry reprit de l'assurance. Tous les deux levèrent leur baguette.

Vais-je te tuer ? murmura Voldemort.

Harry était en sueur, sa cicatrice lui faisait horriblement mal, et il tentait tant bien que mal de fermer son esprit.

Non, pas maintenant, reprit Voldemort.

Une dizaine d'Aurors arrivèrent en courant dans le couloir derrière Harry.

Tuez-le ! ordonna l'un d'eux, ne perdez pas de temps.

On se reverra ce soir pour ta mort, Potter, cracha Voldemort.

Et soudain, un épais mur de pierre apparut devant eux.

Où est-il ? demanda un Auror bêtement.

Derrière le mur, répondit Harry, d'une voix tremblante.

Rufus, Kingsley ! s'exclama un autre Auror.

Ce n'est pas possible…

C'est… Voldemort ?

Harry acquiesça.

Il contempla les deux corps étendus par terre devant lui, sans pouvoir bouger.

Un Auror les avait enjambés et tentait de faire disparaître le mur qui coupait le couloir, en vain.

Comment va-t-on faire pour communiquer, maintenant ? demanda un Auror. On ne sait même pas ce qui se passe au Ministère, qui donne les ordres !

Fions-nous aux plans prévus ! répondit un autre Auror d'une voix grave.

On peut transplaner de l'autre côté, dit Harry, sortant de sa torpeur.

Comment ça ?

Les protections ont disparu, expliqua Harry. On peut transplaner n'importe où au Ministère. C'est Scrimgeour qui l'a dit, juste avant…

Harry tenta de sortir de cette situation terrible. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Scrimgeour soit vraiment mort. Il n'était plus seulement un Ministre qu'il devait convaincre, il était devenu un ami à qui il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de parler d'autres choses que de Mangemorts et d'attaques.

Il retourna à Poudlard, laissant les Aurors transplaner pour passer de l'autre côté et tenter de capturer Voldemort.

Il savait que de toutes manières, ils ne réussiraient pas. Il passa par la Porte à Transplaner, espérant ne pas rencontrer d'autres mauvaises nouvelles à Poudlard.

Le combat faisait toujours rage dans le couloir du deuxième étage. D'autres Mangemorts étaient arrivés par le parc et ses amis étaient attaqués des deux côtés.

Mrs Bett avait perdu sa baguette magique qui était dans les mains d'un Mangemort. En dernier recours, elle avait sauté sur le Mangemort et était en train de l'étrangler. Celui-ci agonisait, la face complètement rouge.

Mrs Bett récupéra sa baguette et stupéfixa le Mangemort puis le poussa de la scène du combat à grands coups de pieds.

Harry était surpris qu'il n'y ait pas eu de morts. Seul Neville semblait très mal en point, le visage couvert de sang, mais la blessure n'était pas grave.

Il s'engagea dans le combat pour aider Dean et Paul qui combattaient contre le plus grand des Mangemorts avec énormément de difficultés.

_Endoloris _! dit le Mangemort, en voyant arriver Harry.

_Surdoloris_ ! répliqua Harry, et le Mangemort tomba.

Mais il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir alors qu'il lui suffisait de le stupéfixer.

Tous les trois allèrent combattre d'autres Mangemorts.

Ginny luttait à elle seule contre deux Mangemorts. L'un d'eux lui envoya un sortilège de Mort.

Harry fut pris d'une colère terrible en voyant cela et s'entoura d'un halo de lumière blanche que tout le monde vit à part lui.

Le Mangemort se tourna vers lui, surpris, alors que Ginny stoppait le maléfice avec un Bouclier de Cuivre.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il entendait le chant du Phénix dans sa tête, un chant qui lui rappelait à quel point il aimait Ginny.

Harry regarda le Mangemort dans les yeux et celui-ci tomba sur le dos, raide, la terreur sur son visage.

Il est mort ? demanda Ginny.

Harry s'approcha du Mangemort, surpris de ce qui venait de se passer.

Le Mangemort bougeait les yeux, mais semblait profondément choqué.

Non, il est vivant…

Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Ginny.

Des rayonnements d'amour très forts…

Harry se retourna. Le professeur Tanghudaï venait d'arriver derrière lui.

Il n'est pas mort, non, dit le professeur Tanghudaï.

La scène s'était figée pendant quelques instants, mais reprit rapidement de plus belle.

Ecartez-vous tous, on va en finir d'un coup avec eux…

Le professeur Tanghudaï avait parlé et sachant ce qu'il avait fait dans le Hall un peu avant, Harry s'écarta, avec tous les autres, laissant les Mangemorts seuls d'un côté du couloir.

La situation était beaucoup plus rassurante, lorsque tout le monde combattait avec tout le monde, les risques de se faire surprendre par un sortilège dévié étaient plus grands.

Le professeur Tanghudaï s'assura qu'ils soient bien reculés derrière lui et se concentra enfin sur les Mangemorts qui lui envoyaient une vague d'éclairs verts mortels qui se transformaient en autant de perruches vertes qui s'envolaient par la fenêtre brisée.

Harry était vraiment très impressionné et se demandait ce qui allait se passer.

La professeur Tanghudaï envoya un tourbillon d'étoiles vertes qui entourèrent le groupe des Mangemorts qui étaient en train d'essayer de fuir dans l'escalier.

Les étoiles les portèrent et soudain le tout explosa, faisant un gros trou dans le plafond, le sol, et les murs.

Les Mangemorts avaient été projetés dans tous les sens et certains avaient été jetés dehors et étaient tombés le long du haut mur dans un long hurlement suivi d'un choc étouffé.

Ron se pencha à une fenêtre pour regarder où ils étaient tombés mais Mrs Weasley le tira en arrière.

Ronnie, ça serait idiot de tomber…

Ne m'appelle pas Ronnie ! répondit Ron.

Harry savait que Ron n'aimait pas être traité comme un enfant par Mrs Weasley. Mais là, elle venait d'utiliser le surnom qu'Hermione utilisait, et pour lui, elle était la seule à pouvoir l'utiliser.

Que fait-on ? demanda Mr Weasley.

Quelqu'un a vu Hagrid ? demanda Harry, qui s'inquiétait de son absence.

Le professeur Fitz lui avait demandé de s'occuper de s'occuper de débarrasser la grange des araignées dans la cour du château, répondit le professeur Tanghudaï. Il y a des chances pour qu'il ne sache pas qu'il y a eu une attaque.

Je vais aller le prévenir ! s'exclama Mrs Bett. Mince, j'ai plus de balai !

Elle regarda à la fenêtre les Mangemorts qui se battaient avec les Aurors sur leurs balais dans le ciel.

Ahaha, _accio balai du Mangemort_ !

Le balai vint rapidement vers elle, quittant son Mangemort qui commença à tomber dans les airs au loin.

Mrs Bett attrapa le balai et l'enfourcha, sortant par la fenêtre.

Un simple Patronus aurait suffi, mais il faut bien qu'elle se dégourdisse un peu, dit le professeur Tanghudaï.

Hermione sortit la Carte du Maraudeur qu'elle montra à Harry.

On fait quoi maintenant ?

Le château a l'air désert, c'est bizarre, répondit Harry.

C'est alors que Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête apparut à travers un mur.

Nick ! Que se passe-t-il dans le château ? demanda Harry.

Hein ? Qu'est-il arrivé au couloir ?

Les Mangemorts !

Les Mangemorts ? Ah, ils devaient finir par s'ennuyer. Aucune idée d'où ils sont, cher ami, je reviens de la bibliothèque secrète.

Bibliothèque secrète ? demanda Hemione.

Oui, mais n'essayez pas d'y aller, vous ne pouvez pas, il n'y a même pas de porte. Au moins quand j'y vais, je suis sûr de trouver la tranquillité…

Harry remarqua que la plupart des élèves s'étaient réfugiés dans l'aile Ouest, près de la tour de Serdaigle, accompagnés de plusieurs professeurs et Aurors.

D'autres étaient dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle et très peu dans celle de Serpentard qui était la plus exposée.

Harry chercha Hagrid sur la carte du Maraudeur, c'était difficile car il ne connaissait pas la grange dont avait parlée le professeur Tanghudaï et n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pouvait se trouver.

Il ne le vit finalement pas et tous se rendirent à la salle commune des Serdaigle, où il y avait eu des Détraqueurs.

Ils marchèrent tous ensemble jusqu'à la salle commune de Serdaigle, d'un pas pressé, ce qui leur permit de parcourir rapidement la distance qui les séparait de la tour.

Ils empruntèrent un escalier particulièrement énervé qui ne voulait pas les emmenait au bon endroit à cause de Ron qui avait dit une grossièreté au moment où ils passaient dessus.

Ron, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point le temps est précieux ? demanda Mrs Weasley.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute si cet idiot d'escalier…

Il y eut un grondement sourd et l'escalier en colimaçon qu'ils étaient en train de monter se mit à tourner et descendit.

Ron ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley.

Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il était susceptible !

L'escalier s'arrêta brusquement et ils faillirent tomber.

Ils se retrouvèrent face à un mur en haut de l'escalier.

Ils se retournèrent et redescendirent pour se retrouver face à un autre mur.

Bravo Ron ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley.

Ce n'est pas grave, répondit le professeur Tanghudaï. Il suffit de s'excuser, je pense…

Ron, excuse-toi !

M'excuser pour un escalier ? Il ne comprendra pas !

Ici l'Escalier ! dit une voix grave qui résonna au-dessus d'eux.

Tout le monde se tut et Ron fit une grimace.

L'Escalier est très mécontent ! L'Escalier exige des excuses !

Ron, excuse-toi !

Oui, c'est bon !

Je m'excuse, ronchonna Ron.

Je m'excuse, l'Escalier ! insista l'Escalier.

Fred et George étaient en train de murmurer entre eux, se moquant de Ron.

Personne ne doit parler pendant que l'Escalier parle ! gronda l'Escalier.

Je m'excuse, l'Escalier ! dit Ron.

Très bien, je vous libère. C'est tout, pour le moment.

L'escalier se mit à tourner et remonta pour les libérer.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, l'Escalier émit un grondement et Fred et George ricanèrent.

Ils se pressèrent de rejoindre la tour de l'aile Ouest et montèrent au dernier étage où se trouvait l'entrée de la salle commune des Serdaigle.

Ils affrontèrent une dizaine de Détraqueurs qui ne firent par le poids devant leur nombre et arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serdaigle.

Je ne connais pas le mot de passe, dit le professeur Tanghudaï, en se tournant vers une armure.

Je le connais, dit Luna, qui sortit des rangs, c'est _vent d'automne_ !

Exactement ! ricana l'armure.

Elle se retourna et donna un coup de tête dans le mur. Les pierres s'enfoncèrent lentement les unes après les autres, révélant une pièce circulaire au centre de laquelle une grande statue d'une sorcière se tenait, sur un socle en marbre.

_Rowena Serdaigle_

_Fondatrice de Poudlard_

Ils contournèrent la statue et passèrent sous une arche qui donnait dans un petit tunnel.

Quelqu'un vint vers eux, c'était le professeur Fitz.

Ah, vous êtes là, nous n'avons pas tous nos élèves !

Certains sont dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle, dit Harry.

Comment le savez-vous ?

A l'aide d'une carte qui me montre qui est Poudlard, et où.

Vous me montrez ?

Harry approcha la carte et montra la salle commune de Poufsouffle, qui était remplie d'élèves.

Le professeur Fitz sortit une liste et cocha les noms des élèves dont il voyait le nom.

Ah, ils sont avec le professeur Ombrage, ça me rassure !

Il n'y a pas de quoi être rassuré, marmonna Ron.

Le professeur Fitz leva la tête et le regarda avec un regard intéressé, puis se replongea sur la carte.

Il y a d'autres élèves dans la salle commune de Serpentard, dit Harry en la montrant du doigt.

Harry remarqua que deux groupes de personnes étaient face à face dans le couloir des cachots.

On dirait un affrontement, dit Harry.

Oui, ce sont des Aurors, et en face sûrement des Mangemorts, je ne les connais pas, dit le professeur Fitz.

Dix-huit Aurors contre sept Mangemorts, ils ont largement l'avantage, ils vont s'en sortir, dit Harry.

Il parcourut tous les couloirs un à un pour tenter d'apercevoir d'autres élèves, pendant ce temps, le professeur Fitz notait les noms des élèves qui étaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Plusieurs élèves semblaient s'être réfugiés dans des salles de classe désertes.

Il y a assez de monde pour défendre ici, dit Harry, je vais aller au Ministère, il ne faut pas que Voldemort détruise tout.

Notre pire crainte serait qu'il tente de prendre le pouvoir, dit Lupin.

Qui vient ? demanda Harry. Dépêchez-vous.

Il ne vaut mieux pas rester sagement ici ? demanda le professeur Fitz.

Non, répondit Harry. Le Ministère est en train de tomber, et on ne peut pas laisser faire ça. J'y vais, ceux qui le veulent me suivent. Ma carte, s'il vous plaît…

Je crains de devoir la confisquer, dit le professeur Fitz, elle sera très utile aux Aurors.

Non, répondit Harry, je la garde.

Professeur Fitz, elle lui est plus utile à lui qu'à nous, cette carte appartenait à son père, dit Lupin.

Le professeur Fitz la rendit, à contre-cœur.

Harry la récupéra et se mit en avant de la marche. Il était suivi par les Weasley au complet, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks et Maugrey.

Revenez-nous vite ! dit le professeur Fitz.

Ginny, tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu jeune pour…

Non, répondit sèchement Ginny à sa mère.

Mrs Weasley se mordit les doigts, elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à l'un de ses enfants.

En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Mrs Bett et Hagrid qui voulaient les retrouver.

Ahaha ! Je l'ai retrouvé ! Héhé ! Pot-Pot, tu viens, on va fracasser les Mangemorts !

Elle tapa sur l'épaule d'Harry qui ne bougea pas alors qu'elle tomba en arrière et fit une roulade sur le dos.

Elle se releva et Hagrid éclata soudain en sanglots.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Hermione.

Graupy, j'ai peur qu'il soit malheureux !

Pourquoi ?

J'ai dû le ramener dans le château, il vit tout seul dans la cour, j'ai peur qu'il manque d'espace…

Mais au moins vous êtes plus près de lui, dit Hermione.

Peut-être…

Alors, Pot-Pot, on y va ? demanda Mrs Bett.

Oui, répondit Harry. Vous avez vu des Mangemorts dans le château ?

Deux ! Je leur ai transformé la tête en citrouilles à tous les deux, ils ne se sont même pas déguisés pour Halloween ! Prend ton balai, Pot-Pot !

Vous êtes sûre que ça va servir ?

Ben oui, y'a grosse baston dans la bibliothèque !

La bibliothèque ?

Dawlish ! répondit Mrs Bett.

Ah. D'accord… _Accio Eclair de Feu_ !

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la Porte à Transplaner et le balai d'Harry vint vers lui en quelques instants.

Ils traversèrent la Porte à Transplaner pour aller au Ministère, déterminés à ne pas laisser les Mangemorts faire.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent dans le couloir dévasté par le sortilège du professeur Tanghudaï, ils aperçurent des Aurors en train de repousser une armée de Détraqueurs à l'autre bout du parc.

Il faut les aider, et qu'ils viennent avec nous ! s'exclama Harry. Attendez-moi ici ou peut-être je vous rejoins au Ministère !

Il transplana avec Fumseck et tous les deux arrivèrent près des Aurors dans le parc.

Les Détraqueurs étaient très nombreux, et les Patronus des Aurors se retirèrent tous immédiatement lorsqu'ils virent arriver Harry, comme s'ils étaient sauvés.

Harry n'avait sûrement pas besoin d'utiliser la Vague de Haas à pleine puissance, et ne l'auraient pas fait pour se préserver pour la suite.

_Enmageznem_ !

Dans un grondement terrible, une vague de lumière blanche fonça sur les Détraqueurs qui furent projetés en l'air comme des chiffons.

Harry remarqua qu'une énorme muraille d'une quinzaine de mètres de haut avait été construite, du château jusqu'à la forêt, du côté du lac et du côté du portail, et elle devait probablement faire le tour du château de l'autre côté. Sur cette muraille, de nombreuses plantes avaient poussé, et ressemblaient fort à celles que l'on pouvait trouver dans la serre numéro quatre.

Les Aurors derrière Harry étaient tous tombés mais se relevaient lentement, les Détraqueurs étaient en très mauvais état, et Harry transplana vers la Porte à Transplaner pour aller au Ministère et retrouver les autres.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir du Ministère qui était désert. Le mur qu'avait fait apparaître Voldemort était toujours là.

On va transplaner de l'autre côté, dit Harry. Soyez vigilants…

VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! aboya Maugrey.

Exactement, on ne sait pas ce qu'on va retrouver de l'autre côté. Allons-y !

Harry se concentra sur l'autre côté du couloir, évitant de penser aux dépouilles de Kingsley et Scrimgeour qui gisaient sur une table dans un bureau proche.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était de l'autre côté du couloir.

Derrière lui, les autres ne tardèrent pas à passer, et ils s'avancèrent dans le couloir silencieux. Il y avait eu bataille dans le couloir qui menait à la prison d'Azkaban, et Harry pensa que les Mangemorts qui étaient toujours enfermés avaient pu s'échapper.

Enfin, un mur identique à celui qui coupait le couloir avait été placé devant l'escalier qui montait au bureau du Ministre, et Harry pensa que Voldemort devait s'y être enfermé.

On essaie d'y aller ? demanda Harry. C'est peut-être le plus important, que Voldemort ne prenne pas le Ministère.

Oui, répondit Maugrey. Mais Voldy a dû placer des sortilèges Anti-Transplanage pour ne pas qu'on le dérange… Le seul moyen d'y aller serait peut-être avec Fumseck, essaie !

D'accord, répondit Harry.

Et s'il a mis une protection contre le Transplanage des Phénix ? demanda Hermione.

Et ben il ne pourra pas transplaner, répondit Maugrey.

Il n'y a pas de risques ? demanda Hermione.

Non, il y a des risques lorsque tu transplanes sans en avoir vraiment la capacité, si le transplanage est flou, que tu ne sais pas trop où aller, ou que tu transplanes trop loin et que tu n'en as pas la force. Il y a aussi le cas où tu résistes à un Transplanage forcé, c'est le plus dangereux. Mais une protection contre le Transplanage te renverra exactement d'où tu viens sans effet supplémentaire.

OK.

Harry confia son balai à Mrs Bett et s'accrocha à Fumseck et ils transplanèrent. Ils passèrent dans une sorte de tourbillon de lumière rouge et or où l'on entendait le chant du Phénix.

Mais soudain, Harry eut l'impression de se cogner contre un mur violemment. Il eut l'impression d'être tiré en arrière, alors qu'un cri perçant résonnait et qu'il était plongé dans un tourbillon noir.

Lorsque tout redevint normal, il se vit en face de Mrs Bett qui lui rendit son balai.

J'ai eu l'impression de me cogner contre un mur, tout était noir, et il y a eu un cri, un peu comme la voix de Voldemort.

Oui, c'est un maléfice Anti-Transplanage très ancien. Il est censé décourager ceux qui ont peur de la Magie Noire, mais toi, tu n'en as pas peur.

Ils descendirent à l'étage en-dessous, qui était ce qui restait du Département des Sécurités Magiques. Il n'y avait plus personne ici et les murs étaient criblés de trous.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à tous les étages pour éventuellement trouver des gens à aider, mais il n'y avait personne, tout le monde avait fui.

Enfin, lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'atrium, ils découvrirent un concert d'explosions.

Le hall était envahi de Mangemorts, qui tentaient de repousser les Aurors qui voulaient reprendre possession du bâtiment.

La situation était délicate, les Aurors s'étaient regroupés en cercle et étaient entourés de Mangemorts qui les assaillaient.

Lorsqu'ils virent Harry, ils laissèrent les Aurors qui purent goûter à un repos bien mérité et se placèrent tous face à lui.

Dolohov s'avança et sortit des rangs.

Potter, il se trouve que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a malencontreusement tué le Ministre… Il y a un poste de libre, peut-être que tu voudrais le prendre ?

Harry ne comprit pas ce que cela signifiait et il ne répondit pas.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas intéressé par le poste, même si c'est maintenant à lui de décider. Je pense qu'il aimerait bien te retrouver.

Ah bon ? demanda Harry. J'ai plutôt eu l'impression qu'il avait peur de me rencontrer. Il s'est enfui lâchement après avoir tué Scrimgeour et Kingsley Shacklebot.

Lâchement ? demanda Dolohov.

Et il se mit à rire cruellement.

Non, pas lâchement ! Au contraire, tu n'as rien compris. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait des choses importantes à faire qui sont plus importantes que d'entendre un petit garçon se plaindre que ses parents sont morts.

_Endoloris_ ! dit Harry, terriblement énervé.

Dolohov fut extrêmement surpris par le maléfice d'Harry et n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver.

Harry n'aurait pas pu maintenir sa torture, les autres Mangemorts avaient leur baguette pointée sur lui et il reçut une pluie de sortilèges. Ses amis qui étaient à côté de lui avaient beau essayer de le soulager en esquivant des sortilèges pour lui, il n'aurait pas pu tenir.

Il avait sa concentration dédoublée et faisait apparaître les Boucliers les uns après les autres, alors que les Aurors avaient recommencé à attaquer les Mangemorts.

Maugrey tua trois Mangemorts à lui tout seul en quelques secondes avec des sortilèges de Mort.

Dobby aidait autant qu'il pouvait mais fut touché par un éclair violet et il tomba, inanimé.

Fumseck le récupéra pendant qu'Harry continuait de repousser les attaques.

A l'aide du Soleil Fou, il réussi à repousser les Mangemorts de quelques mètres encore pour créer une distance plus confortable.

Pendant un quart d'heure, ils luttèrent, sans qu'il n'y ait d'autres victimes que les trois Mangemorts et Dobby.

Mais Harry sentait qu'il allait bien au fond de lui, sans savoir d'où cette impression lui venait. Il continua de se battre, espérant pouvoir revoir Dobby le plus rapidement possible.

Le combat changea et devint plus intéressant. Le rythme des sortilèges diminua et ils avaient le temps de réfléchir et de choisir les sortilèges les plus efficaces.

Harry fit apparaître le Serpent de Feu et l'utilisa pour faire apparaître un Dragon qui fonça sur les Mangemorts.

Mais les nouveaux Mangemorts étaient bien plus intelligents que les anciens et ils n'utilisaient pas que les Sortilèges Impardonnables sans savoir pourquoi.

L'un d'eux réussit à contrôler le dragon et le retourna sur Harry qui utilisa la Provocation du Ciel.

Les petits nuages du ciel magique du hall devinrent noirs et envahirent le ciel alors qu'une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur les Mangemorts.

Un éclair creva le ciel et fonça par terre, à l'endroit où Mrs Bett se trouvait quelques secondes avant.

Mais celle-ci s'était roulée par terre après s'être transformée en citrouille et avait roulé vers les Mangemorts qui étaient tombés comme des quilles.

Dolohov était resté debout et s'était encore avancé face à Harry.

Les choses ont changé, Potter, soit tu acceptes de rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, soit nous te tuerons maintenant.

Il ne vous laisserait pas me tuer ! répondit Harry. Il veut me tuer lui-même. Et d'ailleurs même lui ne me tuera pas.

Harry sentit un léger mouvement d'air autour de lui, qu'il n'expliqua pas.

Tu n'acceptes pas de venir avec moi retrouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Non, évidemment ! répondit Harry.

Dans ce cas, tu vas devoir mourir…

Il ne mourra pas ! s'exclama Ginny, qui sortit des rangs.

Ginny, n

_Avada kedavra _!

Harry se retourna vers Dolohov, croyant que le maléfice était pour Ginny.

Mais l'éclair vert le heurta et une lumière verte l'envahit.

Il tomba par terre et heurta le sol dur du hall du Ministère.

Cela l'étonna, il s'attendait à ne plus rien sentir.

Il entendait des cris de joie lointains en même temps que des pleurs.

Mais un profond silence arriva, et Harry sentit à nouveau le souffle suspect.

Une voix rauque s'éleva et résonna dans le hall.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là… plus fort que jamais…_

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne doit pas contourner la prophétie…_

_S'il veut remporter le duel qui l'oppose au Survivant, il devra en venir à bout par sa propre main…_

_Désormais, quiconque tentera de contourner la prophétie sera sacrifié inutilement… _

_Car l'un d'eux mourra de la main de l'autre et pas d'une autre…_

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là… plus fort que jamais…_

_Mais aucun d'eux ne pourra vivre… tant que l'autre survit…_

Harry n'avait pas vu la scène, il avait les yeux fermés, étendu sur les dalles froides et humides du sol.

Il aurait été incapable de dire ce que signifiait cette nouvelle prophétie, il commençait à réfléchir, et il avait mal au dos.

Il se demandait où il était, s'il était mort ou vivant. Peut-être entre les deux. Mais il était sûr que les morts ne pouvaient pas avoir mal et ne pouvaient pas réfléchir.

Les Mangemorts, ses amis, et un homme qui venait de faire son apparition dans le hall, avaient assisté à un phénomène rare.

L'apparition de cet homme avait été surnaturelle, et les Mangemorts l'avaient regardé, abattus, alors que les amis d'Harry avaient été tout aussi surpris.

Qui êtes-vous ? demanda un Mangemort.

Un vieil homme…

L'homme avait une barbe grise argentée et était vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier bleu nuit avec des étoiles argentées dessus.

Dumbledore ? demanda un Mangemort.

Oui, répondit le vieil homme, en acquiesçant, et en lui lançant un regard perçant au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Lorsque l'éclair vert avait heurté Harry, une silhouette virtuelle était sortie de son corps et s'était élevée au-dessus de lui.

Cette silhouette était celle de Sibylle Trelawney, qui avait énoncé une nouvelle prophétie devant tout le monde.

Antonin Dolohov était resté stupéfait, c'était la première fois qu'un tel phénomène se produisait lorsqu'il tuait quelqu'un.

Lorsque la prophétie s'était terminée, il était tombé, mort, l'expression de surprise se dessinant toujours sur les traits secs de son visage.

Il ne saurait jamais que le Survivant venait de rouvrir les yeux, toujours couché sur le sol du hall du Ministère, regardant les nuages noirs qui envahissaient le ciel.

Dumbledore ? murmura-t-il.

Il se releva doucement, encore surpris.

A sa grande surprise, les Mangemorts ne profitèrent pas de sa faiblesse pour l'attaquer, ils s'étaient regroupés, et s'étaient reculés terrifiés.

Plus personne n'essaierait de l'attaquer. Celui qu'on appelait le Survivant venait encore une fois de survivre à un sortilège de Mort, pour accomplir sa destinée.

Harry se tourna vers la cabine téléphonique. Elle était là, inébranlable, d'un rouge pétard qui contrastait avec l'ambiance surnaturelle du hall.

Après tout, il avait résisté à un sortilège de Mort, alors pourquoi pas Dumbledore ?

Trois autres personnes firent leur apparition dans le hall, par les ascenseurs.

Celui du milieu ne semblait pas humain, il était grand, il avait une tête qui ressemblait à un serpent, avec une face livide, et flottait au-dessus du sol, pour ne pas marcher à cause de ses jambes atrophiées. Ses pupilles étaient en forme de fentes verticales, et ses narines étaient aussi verticales.

A sa droite, l'homme était plus petit, il avait un air sombre, et sa face blanche était un peu cachée par des cheveux noirs graisseux. Son visage était impassible, et ne manifestait aucune expression.

De l'autre, l'homme était grand, chauve, et avait des yeux bleus profonds qui ne laissaient rien paraître. De loin, il ressemblait un peu à l'homme du milieu, une face très pâle au-dessus d'une cape noire. Il avait la mine sombre, comme si une très mauvaise nouvelle venait de se produire.

Les trois hommes s'arrêtèrent pour regarder la scène.

Dumbledore faisait de même, près de la cabine téléphonique, il était accompagné d'un Phénix qui était perché sur l'épaule d'un elfe.

Voldemort s'avança, et écarta les amis d'Harry Potter pour passer. Il n'aurait pas songé à les tuer à cet instant. Trop de choses importantes lui passaient par la tête.

Pourquoi ses Mangemorts étaient-ils agglutinés contre le fond du hall, comme s'ils avaient eu peur d'Harry ? Que faisait Dumbledore ici alors que l'homme qui était à sa droite l'avait tué devant plusieurs témoins ?

Dumbledore ! cracha-t-il.

Exact, mais peut-être pas celui que tu crois, Tom.

Harry se releva, quelque chose n'allait pas, le Dumbledore présent était trop petit pour être Albus Dumbledore.

L'homme baissa la tête et lança un regard par-dessus ses lunettes à Harry qui le reconnut.

Abelforth était venu pour les secourir, et avait sûrement sauvé Dobby.

Fumseck avait volé vers Harry et s'était posé sur son épaule, et Dobby était venu à côté de lui.

Face à lui, ses amis s'étaient reculés et étaient en larmes, immobiles. Les émotions avaient été trop fortes pour eux.

Voldemort, Severus Rogue et Joe Jigger étaient face à lui, à quelques mètres.

Son frère ? demanda Voldemort en regardant Abelforth.

En effet, mais qu'est-ce que cela change ? Tant qu'il en reste un, tu es en danger, Tom.

Ne m'appelle pas Tom comme ton sale frère, tu as vu où ça l'a mené.

J'ai vu, à ma plus grande tristesse… mais comment pourrais-je éviter de t'appeler Tom Jedusor ? C'est tellement surprenant de voir quelqu'un qui méprise les Moldus à ce point alors que son père en est un…

Tu mens ! _Avada kedavra_ !

L'éclair vert fonça sur Abelforth qui fit apparaître une flamme orange qui s'enroula autour de l'éclair vert et le fit disparaître.

Aussi chanceux que ton frère, mais comme lui, tu ne pourras pas durer éternellement… Mais bon, je ne vais pas m'emporter, je ne suis pas là pour tuer ce soir, ce sera ma récompense lorsque mon travail sera accompli…

Potter, explique-moi gentiment ce qui s'est passé…

Dolohov est mort, répondit simplement Harry.

Mort ? Et qui l'a tué ?

Il est mort tout seul…

Tout seul ? Ce n'est pas une grosse perte, mais je doute qu'il soit vraiment mort tout seul.

Un Mangemort s'approcha et se mit juste devant Harry.

Yaxley, qu'as-tu à me dire ?

Dolohov a voulu tuer Potter, mais c'est lui qui est mort à la place… une femme est apparue et a dit des mots bizarres…

Qui ça ? demanda Voldemort furieusement.

Peut-être celle que vous vouliez capturer un jour… celle qui a fait la prophétie qui vous cherchiez au Ministère…

Cette idiote de Trelawney… Qu'a-t-elle dit ? demanda Voldemort, inquiet.

Elle a dit que personne d'autre que vous ne pourra tuer Potter, tous les autres mourront.

Joe Jigger s'avança.

Oui, Joe ? demanda Voldemort.

C'est ce que j'avais supposé un jour, que la prophétie initiale confère une protection à Potter, tout comme elle vous confère une protection, mon Maître.

Tu m'en avais parlé, en effet, Joe…

A-t-elle dit autre chose ? demanda Voldemort en se tournant vers Yaxley.

Non… à part « aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit ».

Oui bon ça je l'ai compris, répondit Voldemort.

Et bien il est temps d'accomplir la prophétie, dans ce cas… Potter, tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre tout le monde ?

Quelqu'un apparut par l'ascenseur.

A la surprise générale, Sybille Trelawney venait de faire son apparition dans le hall. Toujours vêtue de nombreux châles qui lui couvraient le visage. Ses lunettes aux gros verres lui donnaient l'expression d'un gros insecte.

Elle tenait dans ses mains des cartes qui l'aidaient à prédire l'avenir.

Que fais-je ici ? demanda-t-elle.

Tu viens mourir, répondit Voldemort. C'est toi qui a masqué ma domination en faisant apparaître cet Elu, ce Survivant ! cracha Voldemort.

Sibylle Trelawney s'arrêta et regarda Voldemort sans crainte.

Que dites-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle sembla soudain entrer dans une sorte de transe et parla d'une voix rauque. Tout le monde savait ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Survivant rechignent à suivre la prophétie…_

_Il est grand temps que la destinée s'accomplisse…_

_Si ce soir à minuit… l'un d'eux n'est pas mort de la main de l'autre…_

_Alors les choses se compliqueront pour tous les deux…_

_Car rien ne pourra empêcher…_

_Que l'un d'eux meure de la main de l'autre…_

_Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre… tant que l'autre survit…_


	83. Explosion de colère

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 83 : EXPLOSION DE COLERE**

Encore une prophétie ! cracha Voldemort. Tu ne me laisseras donc jamais tranquille ?

Une prophétie ? demanda Trelawney, qui n'avait toujours pas compris ce qu'elle faisait ici.

Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne sais pas ! _Avada kedavra_ !

Trelawney regarda l'éclair vert qui fusa vers elle comme si ce n'était qu'un simple faisceau de lumière. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle en avait oublié toute notion de danger.

L'éclair vert la heurta en pleine poitrine en émettant un bruit étouffé.

Harry avait lancé un regarda à Abelforth pendant le trajet du maléfice, il aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose. Mais Abelforth avait paru confiant, il avait même un grand sourire sur les lèvres et regardait Voldemort attentivement.

Harry pensa qu'il avait prévu ce qui allait se produire.

L'éclair vert avait donc heurté Trelawney. Mais celle-ci n'était pas morte, elle n'était même pas tombée, comme l'avait fait Harry.

Elle entra dans une nouvelle transe alors que Voldemort regardait sa baguette comme si elle était défectueuse.

_La prophétie ne doit pas être contournée…_

_Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres tente de me tuer pour espérer mettre fin à une destinée qu'il craint… alors il mourra…_

_S'il veut vaincre… il devra le faire avant minuit…_

_Sinon… la tâche deviendra plus difficile pour lui…_

_Mais quoi qu'il arrive… l'un d'eux devra mourir de la main de l'autre…_

_Car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre… tant que l'autre survit…_

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'était jamais aussi senti mal. Il était très rare que quelque chose ne dépende pas de sa volonté.

Pour la première fois, il ne pouvait pas tuer quelqu'un, ou du moins il devait attendre, sous peine de mourir lui-même.

Trelawney était à nouveau sortie de sa transe…

Que fais-je ici ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mystérieuse.

Voldemort serra son poing sur sa baguette et fit une horrible grimace.

Il s'entoura d'un halo rouge qui illumina le hall. Harry avait reconnu des rayonnements de colère très intenses.

Il tomba à nouveau sur les dalles d'ardoise, traversé par une terrible douleur à sa cicatrice.

Abelforth s'était approché de lui pour le protéger d'une éventuelle attaque alors que Voldemort était en train d'hurler.

_Severus, Joe, emmenez-la hors de ma vue, je ne veux plus l'entendre !_

Rogue et Jigger s'exécutèrent sans se risquer à prononcer le moindre mot.

Ils emmenèrent Trelawney en la tirant chacun par un bras et l'enfermèrent dans le premier placard qu'ils trouvèrent.

Voldemort était toujours dans une colère terrible et personne n'aurait pu faire le moindre geste. Tous étaient terrifiés en le voyant émettre cette lumière rouge.

Pendant cinq minutes, la situation resta figée, Harry était étendu au sol, Dobby penché sur lui, et Fumseck posé à côté de lui.

Ginny lui tenait le bras, ce qui le réconfortait. Le chant du Phénix qui résonnait dans sa tête n'était cependant pas suffisamment fort pour masquer la terrible douleur qui traversait sa tête.

Lentement, Voldemort se calma, et le hall retrouva l'obscurité, éclairé seulement par les étoiles et le croissant de Lune qui brillaient inébranlablement dans le ciel magique entre les restes des nuages noirs.

Une opposition terrible pour la Magie avait beau se tenir en-dessous de ces astres, ils continueraient de briller éternellement. Harry se sentit tout petit face à ce paysage céleste, il n'était qu'un être humain qui mourrait un jour et disparaîtrait à jamais. Mais d'abord, il avait une mission à accomplir, pour que d'autres sorciers puissent contempler cette quiétude sans craintes.

Mars était toujours très brillante. Harry le savait, cela signifiait des hostilités à venir. Mais quand ? Il n'avait jamais été suffisamment bon en divination pour pouvoir le déterminer. Il savait qu'il devait brûler de la sauge et de la mauve douce et observer les formes qui se dessinaient dans la fumée.

Mais était-ce réellement le plus important en ce moment, alors que Voldemort était face à lui, plus énervé que jamais ?

Il se releva lentement, et fit signe à Ginny de rester derrière Abelforth. Il craignait trop ce qui pourrait se passer.

Il ne put pas cacher sa colère, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu se retenir de sortir des rangs de ses amis et venir se mettre dans une situation si hasardeuse ?

Personne ne savait comment réagir, Voldemort attendait une réaction d'Harry ; Harry attendait une réaction de Voldemort.

Tous les deux auraient voulu se retirer, déjà affectés par les évènements du jour, par toutes ces nouvelles. Mais il y avait urgence. Ce soir, avant minuit, la prophétie devait s'accomplir, sinon, tout deviendrait plus difficile pour tous les deux, et la guerre s'éterniserait.

Harry savait qu'il lui était impossible de vaincre Voldemort ce soir. Il restait encore des Horcruxes à détruire, quatre exactement. C'était trop pour être fait en un soir. Sur les quatre, il savait où se trouvaient deux d'entre eux, mais c'étaient les derniers qu'il devait détruire, car Voldemort s'en apercevrait immédiatement, il s'agissait de Nagini et de la Tombe du Gouffre des Clordes. Il en connaissait un autre, la Coupe de Poufsouffle, mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Enfin, et c'était plus inquiétant, il restait un Horcruxe inconnu.

Harry pensa à tout cela un instant, il aurait mieux valu fuir, à quoi bon prendre des risques supplémentaires et risquer des morts ? Mais il ne le pouvait pas, car cela aurait été un signe de capitulation. Voldemort se serait trouvé en situation de force. S'il avait fuit, il aurait montré qu'il n'était pas prêt, que sa survie n'était due qu'à de la chance. Et il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette impression.

Voldemort, quant à lui, n'avait rien à perdre ce soir, et il avait tout à gagner. Il savait qu'il avait sept Horcruxes qui lui assureraient de ne pas mourir.

En réalité, il n'y en avait plus que cinq, mais un seul aurait suffi.

Il devait tuer Harry Potter ce soir, avant minuit. Il y avait eu trop d'attente à ses yeux, et le moment était venu. S'il ne réussissait pas ce soir-là, alors les choses se compliqueraient, et le Survivant le menacerait encore plus, plus longtemps.

Voldemort et Harry avaient tous les deux pesé l'enjeu, et tous les d'eux relevèrent la tête pour se regarder droit dans les yeux.

Tous les deux levèrent leur baguette et au même moment, ils lancèrent un sortilège.

Ils voulaient se tester, Harry avait envoyé le maléfice du Rayon Rose, et Voldemort un sortilège de Mort.

Les deux éclairs s'étaient heurtés et avaient explosé violemment.

Tout était silencieux autour d'eux. Personne n'aurait voulu se risquer à s'immiscer au milieu de ce combat de titans. Tous avaient la gorge nouée, et attendaient le verdict du combat sans trop l'attendre, avec crainte, que ce soit du côté de Voldemort ou d'Harry.

Les deux éclairs s'étaient heurtés et avaient explosé violemment, tel un coup de tonnerre.

Et justement, le plafond magique s'était à nouveau assombri, la Lune et les étoiles étaient à nouveau masquées par les nuages noirs.

Voldemort avait fait apparaître une longue flamme argentée qui s'approcha d'Harry en se tortillant à la manière d'un serpent. Cette flamme laissait s'échapper de petites étoiles d'un bleu électrique qui crépitaient dangereusement.

Harry avait la gorge nouée, il ne connaissait pas ce sortilège qui s'avançait lentement vers lui ; Hermione s'était cachée derrière Ron, terrifiée par ce qui pourrait se passer.

Ni Harry ni Voldemort ne pouvaient utiliser la légilimancie ce soir. Tous les deux avaient pris de soin de fermer leur esprit hermétiquement, et savaient qu'il n'était pas la peine d'entrer dans celui de l'autre.

Harry était même étonné, il avait rarement vu un Voldemort aussi calme, aussi impassible, alors qu'il y a encore quelques minutes, il avait été dans une colère terrifiante.

Harry fit apparaître le Serpent de Feu, qu'il enroula autour de la flamme.

La flamme argentée et la flamme rouge se mêlèrent silencieusement, et les petites étoiles bleues s'éteignaient lentement.

_Il est grand temps que la destinée s'accomplisse…_

La voix de Sibylle Trelawney venait de résonner à nouveau dans le Hall.

Voldemort s'énerva et un éclair gris, de la même couleur que la silhouette de Sibylle Trelawney qui était sortie du corps d'Harry, frappa le sol entre tous les deux.

Un éclair vert jaillit de la baguette de Voldemort et fusa vers Harry, qui fit apparaître un solide Bouclier d'Argent, pendant qu'il envoyait un sortilège de Faiblesse.

L'éclair bleu ralentit progressivement à l'approche de Voldemort qui le transforma en une sorte de tornade qu'il renvoya vers Harry.

Plusieurs énormes boules de feu sortirent de la baguette d'Harry et furent aspirées dans la tornade qui explosa en émettant un flash de lumière bleue.

Un éclair vert venait à nouveau de jaillir de la baguette de Voldemort.

Mais une Capsule dorée le recouvrit et il repartit dans la direction opposée, vers Voldemort.

Harry avait envoyé le maléfice de la Morsure du Diable en même temps, et s'était ensuite protégé avec le Reflet Noir.

Voldemort avait fait exploser la Capsule, à défaut d'avoir pu la renvoyer, et la Morsure du Diable avait été dissipée à cause de l'explosion, ainsi que le Reflet Noir.

Harry envoya sur Voldemort une Flèche de Mort.

Mais au milieu des airs, une cible ronde était apparue, avec la tête de Ginny dessinée dessus.

Harry tenta de faire disparaître sa flèche, mais il était trop tard, et la flèche heurta la cible.

Harry se demandait ce qui allait se passer, il se retourna et Ginny était tombée derrière lui, une flèche plantée dans la poitrine. Abelforth, Dobby et Fumseck étaient déjà penchés dessus, alors que Mrs Weasley venait de pousser un hurlement affolé.

Harry ! Ne t'inquiète pas elle va bien ! dit Abelforth à voix haute.

Harry était terriblement en colère, il s'avança vers Voldemort, s'entourant lentement d'un halo de lumière blanche.

Voldemort lui envoya un sortilège de Mort, mais celui-ci disparut au milieu des airs, sans qu'Harry n'ait bougé sa baguette, et Voldemort recula, la terreur envahissant son visage.

Il se sentait de plus en plus mal et lança vers Severus Rogue et Joe Jigger un regard affolé.

Harry s'approcha à un mètre de Voldemort qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

Puis l'attrapa par le cou.

_Plus jamais !_ dit Harry d'une voix terriblement grave et rauque.

Voldemort s'évanouit et Harry jeta son corps par terre puis se retourna vers Ginny.

Tout le monde s'était approché d'eux, la flèche n'était plus plantée dans sa poitrine, et la plaie était refermée.

Harry embrassa Ginny qui se ranima lentement.

Ginny, mon amour, ça va ? demanda-t-il.

Oui, répondit Ginny d'une voix faible.

Harry était toujours entouré du halo de lumière blanche qui illuminait le hall.

_Si ce soir à minuit… l'un d'eux n'est pas mort de la main de l'autre…_

Le placard dans lequel Sibylle Trelawney était enfermée s'ouvrit et elle apparut. Ses yeux étaient devenus blancs et elle avait les cheveux dressés sur la tête.

Elle tremblait terriblement et ne tenait plus debout, si bien qu'elle tomba, continuant de s'agiter et de râler doucement.

Harry regarda Voldemort. Il était étendu par terre, Rogue et Jigger étaient penchés sur lui.

L'occlumancie ! dit Rogue d'une voix forte. Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser entrer, défendez-vous !

Je croyais que l'occlumancie ne peut pas arrêter les rayonnements ? demanda Voldemort.

Non, non ! répondit Rogue, agacé. Ce ne sont pas les rayonnements qui vous font ça, mon Maître, mais les sentiments de Potter qui vous vont droit à l'esprit. Les rayonnements seuls ne vous feraient pas autant de mal. Vous ne pouvez pas vous laisser envahir par ce garçon !

Rogue avait parlé d'un ton cinglant et Voldemort s'était relevé, déterminé à se protéger de la chose qu'il craignait par-dessus tout : l'Amour.

Harry se retourna vers Voldemort qui se relevait.

Ginny, tu restes en arrière, murmura Harry.

_Avada kedavra_ !

Harry stoppa difficilement l'éclair vert qui s'était accompagné d'un souffle énorme, et utilisa l'enchantement de la Provocation du Ciel sur son propre Serpent d'Eau pour déverser une pluie d'éclairs sur Voldemort.

Ce dernier eut quelques difficultés à contrôler les éclairs qui se déchaînaient sur lui.

Pendant ce temps, les dalles du sol venaient de s'arracher et se mirent à tourner autour de Voldemort. Certaines le frappèrent mais les autres explosèrent, faisant apparaître autant de boules de feu qui foncèrent sur Harry.

Celui-ci riposta immédiatement en envoyant un immense Dragon de Feu sur Voldemort qui ouvrit la bouche et l'avala tout entier, à la surprise générale.

Harry fut un peu décontenancé, mais il ne perdit pas de temps et continua de cribler Voldemort d'attaques.

Il lui envoya le maléfice du Rayon Rose.

Mais Voldemort ne bougea pas et une longue flamme sortit de sa bouche, absorbant tout le maléfice.

_Atomis_ ! murmura Harry, se souvenant du maléfice de Mrs Bett.

Un éclair jaune fit exploser le sol en-dessous de Voldemort qui s'éleva dans les airs pour l'éviter.

Harry fit apparaître l'illusion du Basilic et Voldemort se recula brusquement par réflexe, mettant les mains devant les yeux.

Harry profita de la perturbation et lui envoya successivement le maléfice du Rayon Rose, le maléfice de la Morsure du Diable, une Flèche de Mort, et un maléfice Electrisant.

Voldemort avait réussi à repousser les sortilèges avec les yeux fermés, en faisant apparaître un gros bouclier noir brillant.

Mais Harry expulsa tellement fort le maléfice Electrisant que les éclairs passèrent au-delà du bouclier et frappèrent Voldemort qui fut secoué quelques instants, avant que le maléfice ne cesse.

Il avait cependant dû comprendre que le Basilic n'était qu'une illusion, sinon, il y aurait eu des cris de panique. C'est pourquoi, il avait rouvert les yeux et était à nouveau prêt à affronter Harry.

_Alors les choses se compliqueront pour tous les deux…_

Voldemort n'écouta pas Trelawney et se concentra à nouveau sur Harry, surpris qu'il ait utilisé une illusion que lui-même avait oubliée depuis longtemps.

Harry voulait donner l'impression de ne pas être inférieur à Voldemort et il tentait d'utiliser le maximum de sortilèges différents. Il se décida donc à utiliser la Vague de Haas à faible puissance pour surprendre Voldemort, même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas très difficile de s'en protéger pour un sorcier.

La vague de lumière blanche défonça encore plus le sol mais comme prévu, Voldemort s'en protégea en faisant apparaître un dôme translucide.

Harry sentit alors un gros souffle s'approcher de lui. C'était des rayonnements de Magie Noire mais le maléfice était totalement invisible et il fit apparaître le Bouclier d'Argent, préférant agir sagement.

Le Bouclier d'Argent disparut en émettant une fumée noire.

Harry pensa maintenant à utiliser des sortilèges invisibles.

Il envoya trois maléfices à la suite en quelques fractions de secondes, pour essayer de tromper Voldemort. Il en avait d'abord envoyé un invisible, le maléfice d'Aveuglement, puis avait envoyé le maléfice de la Torture du Diable, qui était visible, et avait terminé par le maléfice de Distillation Sanguine, invisible.

Il espéra que cela fonctionnerait mais le jet d'obscurité disparut et Voldemort resta debout, sans être affecté par les deux autres maléfices.

Il avait riposté rapidement avec trois sortilèges de Mort qu'Harry esquiva en superposant les Boucliers d'Argent.

_Car rien ne pourra empêcher…_

_Que l'un d'eux meure de la main de l'autre…_

_Endoloris_ ! hurla Voldemort, qui s'était à nouveau entouré d'un halo de lumière rouge, plus faible cette fois.

_Surdoloris_ ! murmura Harry.

Voldemort ne vit rien venir, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer qu'Harry utilise un jour un maléfice de Torture sur lui, ni même qu'il sache l'utiliser.

Pour lui, Harry était incapable de comprendre la Magie Noire, incapable de vouloir faire du Mal. Voldemort se trompait, parce que si Harry voulait faire du Mal, c'était uniquement pour servir le Bien.

Voldemort était tombé au sol, et semblait beaucoup souffrir.

Rogue s'approcha de lui et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. Harry put percevoir une large satisfaction dans son regard.

_Expelliarmus_ ! s'exclama Rogue brusquement.

La baguette d'Harry vola et il se laissa faire, pour jouer le jeu.

Abelforth la reprit à l'aide d'un sortilège d'Attraction et la lui tendit.

_Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre… tant que l'autre survit…_

Voldemort se releva avec l'aide de Rogue, pendant que Joe Jigger était en train d'enfermer Trelawney à nouveau dans le placard derrière le bureau de l'accueil, qui semblait encore miraculeusement intact.

Ahaha !

Harry se retourna, Mrs Bett était sortie des rangs et s'était approchée de Voldemort, le regardant avec curiosité.

Voldy ! Héhéhé !

Elle n'avait aucune crainte et tenait le balai qu'elle avait emprunté par la force à un Mangemort sous le bras.

Elle afficha un large sourire édenté en regardant Voldemort. Ce dernier lui lança un regard méprisant en retour, de toute sa hauteur.

Tu oses m'appeler Voldy, sale vieille…

Ahaha !

Mrs Bett sauta sur son balai et se mit à tourner rapidement autour de Voldemort qui était incapable de la voir.

Il envoya un éclair vert qui finit sa course en explosant encore plus le sol.

Mrs Bett remonta soudain vers le haut du plafond et disparut un instant dans les nuages.

Voldemort lui envoyait des dizaines de sortilèges de Mort mais elle les évitait avec une agilité déconcertante.

Maugrey la regardait en souriant, certain que sa femme ne se ferait jamais prendre tant qu'elle était sur un balai.

Mrs Bett descendit alors de son balai et sa tête se transforma en citrouille.

Elle s'approcha de Voldemort en courant qui lui envoya un autre éclair vert.

L'éclair heurta la citrouille qui explosa, mais une autre était apparue en-dessous.

Mrs Bett fit un véritable vol plané et lui donné un violent coup de tête.

Ahaha !

Voldemort roula et s'écrasa contre le sol après avoir glissé sur plusieurs mètres.

Il se releva immédiatement et envoya une pluie de sortilèges sur Mrs Bett.

Maugrey sortit ensuite des rangs et se rangea à côté de Mrs Bett.

Comme c'est mignon ! dit Voldemort sur un ton dédaigneux.

Et ça, c'est pas mignon ?

La voix de l'un des jumeaux venait de se faire entendre.

Tous les deux étaient à leur tour sortis des rangs et avaient pointé leur baguette sur Voldemort.

Sa cape noire s'était soudain transformée en un pyjama rose un peu trop petit pour lui.

Harry le reconnu, c'était celui qu'il portait sur l'affiche du film de Fred et George.

Mrs Bett éclata d'un rire rauque qui résonna dans tous le hall, et se mit à se tordre de rire en se roulant par terre.

Voldemort était à nouveau terriblement en colère et il envoya un éclair vert sur les jumeaux. Mrs Bett se plaqua la tête dans ses mains et lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, l'éclair avait été stoppé par un gros bouclier.

Maugrey était en train d'envoyer une fumée noire sur Voldemort qui tourbillonnait autour de lui.

Mrs Bett était toujours en train de se rouler par terre, éclatant de rire.

Elle se releva lentement et continua de rire en pointant Voldemort du doigt. Celui-ci faisait tout pour se débarrasser de cette tenue ridicule mais n'arrivait pas à repousser les sortilèges de ses assaillants et à s'en débarrasser en même temps.

Mrs Bett riait tellement fort qu'elle arrivait presque à faire oublier à tous les rayonnements rouges de colère qui envahissaient le hall.

Il lui manque quelque chose ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur Voldemort.

_Avad…_

Une sucette apparut dans la bouche de Voldemort et il ne put terminer son incantation.

_ENDOLORIS_ ! s'exclama Voldemort en pointant sa baguette sur Mrs Bett qui était à nouveau en train de se rouler par terre.

Ahaha !

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit le maléfice arriver vers elle et ne tenta pas de le repousser.

Ses éclats de rire redoublèrent et elle continua de se rouler par terre.

Ahaha ! J'adore ça !

Voldemort crut que son maléfice avait échoué et regarda à nouveau sa baguette comme s'il était ne fonctionnait plus.

Mrs Bett se releva encore, et s'approcha à nouveau de Voldemort, le regardant comme si c'était un extraterrestre.

Voldemort ne supportait plus la situation et les rayonnements de colère étaient de plus en plus forts.

C'était Harry qui en souffrait le plus. Mrs Bett s'était tordue de rire, lui s'était tordu de douleur, les mains plaquées sur son front.

Fumseck, il faut que tu interviennes, murmura Abelforth.

Le chant du Phénix se mit à retentir dans la tête d'Harry, qui était au bord de l'évanouissement.

Il y avait maintenant un lien visible entre Voldemort et lui. Les rayonnements de colère allaient droit vers sa cicatrice.

Abelforth se leva et fit apparaître une spirale de lumière jaune qu'il plaça entre Voldemort et Harry.

La spirale se déforma lentement et s'enroula autour du lien rouge.

Harry et Voldemort s'entourèrent lentement d'un dôme très lumineux.

Tout le monde s'écarta de Voldemort et Harry.

Voldemort s'était mis à hurler de colère. Comment Abelforth pouvait-il oser tenter de tels sortilèges sur lui.

Le dôme de Voldemort s'emplit d'une lumière de plus en plus rouge. Il était baigné dans une sorte de vapeur rouge sang.

Mais Harry ne ressentait plus la douleur et ce devait être dû au sortilège d'Abelforth.

Ecartez-vous ! hurla Abelforth.

Harry se blotit par terre et quelques fractions de secondes plus tard, le dôme explosa. Les murs du hall, le plafond, et le sol s'effondrèrent dans un fracas épouvantable. Tous se trouvèrent ensevelis sous des tonnes de gravats.

Le bâtiment entier du Ministère s'était effondré, et les Moldus pouvaient voir un immense trou d'une centaine de mètres de diamètre, et d'une dizaine de mètres de profondeur, rempli de gravats.

Harry était écrasé sous les poutres et les pierres. Il pouvait entendre au loin les sirènes de la police moldue. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pourrait se sortir de là.

Il sentit du mouvement juste à côté de lui.

Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il.

Harry Potter ?

Dobby ?

Oui !

Tu vas bien ?

Dobby se sent un peu écrasé.

Il va falloir sortir de là rapidement ! dit Harry.

C'est très simple, Harry, il suffit de transplaner.

Harry se sentit idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt.

Il transplana quelque part au-dessus de lui et apparut sur les décombres du Ministère de la Magie, au fond d'un immense cratère.

La nuit était tombée sur Londres, Harry aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps il était resté bloqué sous les décombres.

Cependant, il ne devait pas être très tard, car le ciel n'était pas totalement noir.

L'endroit semblait sécurisé, les Aurors parcouraient les gravats, afin d'aider des personnes qui seraient encore enfouies, leur baguette allumée.

Les immeubles aux alentours s'étaient en partie effondrés et il y avait des carcasses de voitures et de bus à impériale renversés au bord du cratère, à l'endroit où devait se trouver la rue qui passait devant l'entrée du Ministère.

Harry alluma sa baguette et s'approcha d'un Auror.

Excusez-moi !

L'Auror s'approcha et éclaira son visage pour le reconnaître.

Potter ? demanda-t-il.

Oui, c'est moi, répondit Harry.

Très bien, allez sous la tente là-bas, tous les rescapés y sont. Y avait-il d'autres personnes près de vous ?

Oui, répondit Harry.

Très bien, venez par ici ! s'exclama l'Auror, s'adressant à certains de ses collègues.

Avez-vous vu un Phénix ? demanda Harry.

Non, répondit l'Auror.

A cet instant, Fumseck transplana à côté de lui.

Fumseck !

Le Phénix couina de joie et se percha sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait très mal à la jambe lorsqu'il tenta de bouger. Il jugea qu'il était préférable de transplaner près de la tente pour ne pas risquer de trébucher et aggraver sa blessure.

La tante était très grande et il entendait des discussions à l'intérieur. Il reconnut avec plaisir la voix de Mrs Weasley.

Il poussa le rideau et il y eut des cris de joie.

Harry, tu es là, mais que faisais-tu ?

Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Harry.

Le cadran de sa montre était brisé et elle ne fonctionnait plus.

Aucune idée ! dit Mrs Weasley, mais on attend depuis sacrément longtemps.

Et les Mangemorts, et Voldemort.

Les Aurors n'ont eu aucun moyen de les empêcher de fuir, ils ont dû transplaner ailleurs et se regrouper, dit Hermione.

Une Guérisseuse s'approcha d'Harry.

Il va falloir soigner ça, dit-elle en montrant la jambe d'Harry qui saignait.

Elle agita sa baguette et un chariot pour blessés roula jusqu'à elle.

Installez-vous, vous pouvez continuer de discuter avec vos amis.

Harry se coucha sur la civière et la Guérisseuse se pencha sur la jambe d'Harry.

Il en profita pour regarder autour de lui. Tous ses amis étaient là, les Weasley étaient là au complet, assis sur un banc, discutant entre eux. Mrs Bett était couchée dans une civière, et riait fortement alors qu'un guérisseur lui remettait en place un os qui était déboîté. Maugrey et Lupin discutaient avec Arthur Weasley, pendant que Ron, Hermione et Ginny regardaient la Guérisseuse qui s'occupait d'Harry. Tous allaient donc bien.

Les corps de Scrimgeour et Kingsley avaient été ramenés et étaient étendus sur deux civières un peu plus loin dans la tente.

Celle-ci était éclairée par de nombreuses bougies et était plutôt conviviale. Elle l'aurait été beaucoup plus s'ils étaient là pour discuter joyeusement autour d'un feu de cheminée.

Un autre Auror blessé y entra et fut immédiatement pris en charge par un Guérisseur.

Votre tibia est en partie fêlé, mais rien de grave, dit la Guérisseuse. Je vais vous donner une potion et un sortilège vous guérira.

D'accord, répondit Harry.

La Guérisseuse s'éloigna un moment.

Où est Abelforth ? demanda Harry.

Il est rentré chez lui, répondit Hermione, il va très bien.

Et il y a des nouvelles de Voldemort ?

Non, aucune, on sait juste qu'il a fui, avec Rogue et Jigger…

Et bien vous devriez vous dépêcher ! tonna une voix forte.

Stridus Shiner venait d'entrer dans la tente. Il portait toujours sa grande moustache grise et ses cheveux frisés étaient plus courts que les autres fois qu'Harry l'avait vu.

Il semblait en colère et était aussi rouge que l'oncle Vernon quand il s'énervait.

Il était suivi d'un homme qui portait une robe en velours couleur prune, sur laquelle était brodé un _M_ au niveau de la poitrine.

Harry le reconnut, c'était un membre du Magenmagot.

Je vous dis que la loi est formelle !

Et la loi dit aussi qu'en situation de crise, le Ministre de la Magie a le droit de prendre tous les pouvoirs.

Je le répète, votre nomination n'a pas été approuvée par le Magenmagot, vous n'êtes pas Ministre et vous n'avez pas tous les pouvoirs. Les membres du Magenmagot doivent d'abord se réunir et prendre une décision.

Mais il n'y a plus de Magenmagot ! s'exclama Shiner.

Le Mangenmagot va se réunir dans le lieu de réunion secondaire.

Le lieu de réunion secondaire ?

Oui.

Et où se trouve-t-il ?

Vous n'avez pas à le savoir, cela fait partie du secret dans lequel sont tenus les membres législatifs du Magenmagot. Les représentants du Ministère n'en ont pas la connaissance, vous le savez très bien.

Vous êtes complètement malade ! tonna Shiner. Je dois savoir où est ce lieu de réunion, il ne manquerait plus que le Magenmagot bascule du côté des Mangemorts. Des Aurors doivent y être envoyés.

La loi est la loi, je suis désolé.

Vous préférez prendre le risque que le Ministère reste désorganisé et tombe finalement sous les ordres de Voldemort ?

Je vous le répète, la loi est la loi, quels que soient les risques, nous devons les respecter…

Et bien vous faites ce que vous voulez et je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous, le château de Poudlard sera réquisitionné…

Vous ne pouvez pas ! répondit le sorcier du Magenmagot.

Si, je peux, Tilius, donnez ordre aux Aurors de s'installer à Poudlard, les élèves seront renvoyés dans leurs familles jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Je veux une réunion immédiate de tous les sorciers employés par le Ministère immédiatement. Utilisez les hiboux de l'école et les registres secrets. N'oubliez pas de préciser que c'est un ordre du Ministre de la Magie ! J'arrive tout de suite…

Un petit homme apparut par les portes de la tente. Il était minuscule et avait de longs cheveux blancs qui se terminaient en une tresse. Sa peau était très ridée et d'une couleur un peu verdâtre. Ses yeux, petits et noirs fixèrent Stridus Shiner qui était au milieu de la tente.

Monsieur le Directeur, Poudlard est réquisitionnée. Le château accueillera désormais le Ministère de la Magie, conformément au Décret d'Institution numéro quatre cent quatre-vingt douze.

Le Décret en question, me montrer, pourriez-vous ? demanda le professeur Dillantis.

Euh… le Décret n'est pas encore signé, mais il devrait arriver…

Aucun Décret ne sera validé par le Magenmagot puisqu'il n'y a pas de Ministre actuellement, Shiner, gronda le sorcier.

Que vous le vouliez ou non, je suis le Ministre et ce n'est pas vous qui allez décider. Professeur Dillantis, vous n'avez pas de question à poser, ceci est une décision Ministérielle.

Je regrette mais, en tant que Directeur de l'école, des locaux, je suis responsable.

Le Ministre de la Magie est responsable, et ce tant que la situation de crise perdurera. Les élèves vont rentrer chez eux et Poudlard sera réservée au Ministère de la Magie. Suis-je clair ?

Oui, très clair, mais trompé, également. Les élèves, à Poudlard, resteront, s'ils le veulent.

Shiner devint encore plus rouge.

Très bien, si vous voulez résister, j'enverrai les Aurors, au moins, ils me doivent l'obéissance. Si vous résistez, nous devrons vous arrêter.

Et à Azkaban, nous enfermer, je suppose ? demanda le professeur Dillantis sur un ton ironique.

Non, pas besoin, une prison sera aménagée dans les cachots de Poudlard. Nous aurons suffisamment de Détraqueurs pour la garder.

Vous êtes fou ! dit le sorcier du Magenmagot.

Non, Arcturus, je ne suis pas fou, j'agis ! Si personne ne rétablit l'autorité du Ministère, notre communauté va immédiatement couler, et se retrouvera sous le contrôle de Voldemort. Peut-être que c'est ce que vous voulez ?

Non, évidemment ! Mais il y a des lois, et chacun doit rester à sa place. Vous n'êtes pas encore Ministre, vous êtes uniquement Directeur du Département de la Lutte contre la Magie Noire. Que vous soyez Ministre ou non, un plan avait été établi, et vous n'avez pas besoin des pouvoirs de Ministre pour diriger les Aurors et pour assurer la sécurité des personnes. Le Magenmagot est très clair, la désignation d'un nouveau Ministre se fera cette nuit, et sera mûrement réfléchie. Nous vous conseillons donc d'éviter de vous montrer désagréable…

Vous ne voulez donc pas croire que la situation est suffisamment urgente pour que le Ministre d'intérim soit nommé selon la procédure habituelle ?

Justement, la situation est trop grave pour que nous mettions à la tête du Ministère un simple Ministre par intérim. Nous voulons y placer quelqu'un qui sera choisi pour sa compétence. Mr Shiner, Mr Dillantis, je dois vous quitter, je vous laisse à votre travail…

L'homme sortit de la tente et Stridus Shiner ne regarda pas le professeur Dillantis. Il se rapprocha de deux autres Aurors.

Bien, on ne va pas laisser cette tente ici éternellement, Ste-Mangouste n'est pas là pour rien… Est-ce qu'il reste des gens là-dessous ? demanda Shiner.

C'est impossible à savoir, nous ne savons pas qui était au Ministère.

Je m'en fous, arrêtez les fouilles, laissez seulement deux ou trois Aurors ici, qu'ils préviennent au cas où Voldemort revienne. En attendant, on doit rapidement refonder le Ministère, et plus personne ne décidera à notre place.

Arthur Weasley se leva et se dirigea vers Shiner, il avait écouté toute la conversation.

Stridus, calmez-vous ! Vous ne pouvez pas enlever tous les Aurors d'ici, cette tente a besoin de sécurités.

Il n'y en aura plus besoin si tout le monde est transféré à Ste-Mangouste.

Et s'il reste des personnes ensevelies, vous allez les laisser ? demanda Mr Weasley.

Il leur suffit de transplaner, nous avons d'autres choses à faire que de les attendre, le Ministère est menacé, nous devons réagir. Le Ministère sera installé à Poudlard et toutes les sécurités seront données à la forteresse pour sauver le Ministère. Arthur, envoyez tous vos hommes à Poudlard, je veux que la forteresse soit entièrement sécurisée ce soir.

Et les élèves ? demanda Mr Weasley. Certains sont encore dans l'école.

Ils vont être renvoyés chez eux…

Pour combien de temps ?

Jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle école soit apte à les accueillir.

Les élèves resteront à Poudlard ! aboya Maugrey qui s'invitait dans la conversation.

Les professeurs n'ont pas à décider de ce qui se passe à Poudlard. Si le Ministère décide que l'école doit fermer, elle doit fermer.

Cependant, le Directeur, son mot à dire, a, ajouta le professeur Dillantis.

Je répète que personne ne décidera à la place du Ministre, pas même les professeurs de Poudlard. Si Scrimgeour vous a habitué à toujours vous demander votre avis, ce ne sera pas mon cas, vous avez vu où ça nous a conduit !

Un éclair violet sortit de la baguette du professeur Dillantis et Stridus Shiner se retrouva solidement ligoté par des cordes magiques.

Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je suis Ministre ! s'exclama-t-il.

Pas encore ! _Silencio_ !

Stridus Shiner continua de remuer et de bouger les lèvres pour parler mais plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Les ennuis ne font que commencer, murmura Lupin.


	84. Le Sanctuaire des Marques

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 84 : LE SANCTUAIRE DES MARQUES**

Mr Potter, votre jambe est guérie.

Hein ?

Harry se redressa sur sa civière, sa jambe semblait tout à fait normale, et il n'y avait plus la moindre trace d'une blessure.

Il était resté absorbé dans les conversations entre Shiner et le sorcier du Magenmagot, puis dans celle avec Arthur Weasley, le professeur Dillantis, et Alastor Maugrey. Il n'avait pas fait attention au sortilège que la Guérisseuse avait utilisé pour guérir son os, et avait bu la potion lorsqu'elle lui avait tendue, sans réfléchir à ce que pouvait contenir le verre.

Il ne savait pas vraiment que penser. Il était un peu d'accord avec Stridus Shiner sur le fait qu'il fallait empêcher à Voldemort de contrôler le Ministère, et nommer rapidement un Ministre efficace. Mais il désapprouvait totalement la façon de faire.

Il pensait pourtant qu'il était bon d'installer provisoirement le Ministère en sécurité à Poudlard, mais il était impensable pour lui de fermer l'école et de déloger les élèves. Il avait également très peu apprécié la critique des professeurs et de Scrimgeour. A ses yeux, Shiner n'était qu'un homme qui profitait de la situation pour prendre le pouvoir.

Est-ce que quelqu'un qui venait avec nous de Poudlard manque à l'appel ? demanda Lupin.

Tous se regardèrent, ils étaient tous en forme, même Mrs Bett qui n'était pas encore soignée.

La Guérisseuse qui s'occupait d'elle avait bien du mal à la faire tenir en place, et avait attaché le chariot à un piquet de la tente pour l'empêcher de vouloir l'utiliser pour rouler à toute vitesse dans la tente en évitant de justesse les soigneurs et les blessés.

J'vous dis que ma jambe va bien ! dit Mrs Bett avec un large sourire.

Vos deux jambes sont cassées ! répondit la Guérisseuse.

Oh ben ça arrive, elles vont bien finir par guérir ! Héhé !

Mrs Bett descendit du chariot.

Non !

Il était trop tard, ses jambes s'étaient pliées, mais pas au niveau de ses articulations.

Ahaha !

Ne bougez plus !

Mrs Bett partit dans un fou rire incroyable et elle s'agitait tellement que la Guérisseuse ne pouvait pas lui lancer le sortilège sans risquer de se rater.

Ils se mirent à une dizaine pour la tenir, et enfin le traitement put lui être administré. Ils purent donc quitter la tente.

Harry se rendit compte que son Eclair de Feu devait être cassé sous les décombres. Il tenta quand même de le récupérer.

_Accio Eclair de Feu_ !

A sa plus grande surprise, le balai ressortit des décombres, seulement rayé et pas cassé.

Ils transplanèrent ensemble à l'entrée du parc de Poudlard qui était plongé dans l'obscurité.

Tout était très calme, il n'y avait pas un mouvement, pas un bruit. Le ciel était dégagé de toute brume, et la Lune et les étoiles brillaient de tous feux.

Le château était bien là, et la plupart des fenêtres étaient illuminées.

Ils traversèrent le parc jusqu'aux portes d'entrée du château.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils furent envahis d'une sensation de désespoir et de froid.

Le hall était envahi de Détraqueurs qui s'avancèrent vers eux au moment où ils entrèrent.

Ils utilisèrent tous leurs Patronus pour se frayer un passage et grâce au balai d'Harry et de Mrs Bett, et à Fumseck, ils montèrent rapidement à l'étage supérieur, même si l'escalier avait été totalement détruit.

Ils passèrent dans le couloir du deuxième étage et ils regardèrent si la Porte à Transplaner fonctionnait toujours.

L'arche émettait des éclairs bleus et il n'y avait qu'un fond noir. Ils préférèrent ne pas s'en approcher et continuèrent leur toute vers la tour de l'aile Ouest.

Mrs Weasley rappela à Ron de se taire en passant sur l'escalier qui leur avait causé des problèmes un peu plus tôt, dans l'après-midi.

A un angle que formait le couloir, ils entendirent des bruits de pas et Harry sortit immédiatement la Carte du Maraudeur, une dizaine de personnes qui semblaient être des Mangemorts à leur nom étaient en train de courir droit sur eux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux groupes se trouvèrent face à face, s'éclairant avec leur baguette magique pour s'observer.

Ahaha !

Mrs Bett avait été la première à réagir et un éclair jaune avait fait exploser le sol sous les Mangemorts

Des éclairs verts avaient été envoyés comme riposte.

_Biancker_ ! dit Harry en se concentrant sur le groupe des Mangemorts.

Ils tombèrent tous et avant qu'ils n'aient pu se relever, ils étaient tous stupéfixés.

On ne va pas les laisser au milieu, cachons-les dans ce placard, proposa Lupin.

Ils enfermèrent les Mangemorts et continuèrent leur route. Le château était désert, ils ne rencontrèrent que deux fois un groupe de Détraqueurs à la recherche de victimes, qu'ils repoussèrent sans difficultés.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune des Serdaigle et retrouvèrent les autres professeurs et élèves.

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le professeur Fitz.

Lupin résuma tout ce qui s'était passé au Ministère, ainsi que leur rencontre avec Stridus Shiner.

Ce n'est pas possible, on ne va pas renvoyer les élèves, il faut qu'ils continuent à étudier. Il va dans le sens de Voldemort si l'on ferme l'école !

Nous résisterons ! dit le professeur Dillantis.

Je pense que les professeurs doivent se réunir, dit Lupin, pour décider du comportement à adopter.

On peut le faire ici, répondit le professeur Fitz. Nous pourrons surveiller les élèves en même temps.

Tous les autres professeurs sont là ?

Oui, les autres salles communes ont été évacuées, le professeur Tanghudaï s'en est occupé avec quelques Aurors. Ils ont rencontré plusieurs patrouilles de Mangemorts et de Détraqueurs. C'est inquiétant.

Voldemort veut donner l'impression d'être partout et de contrôler l'école, expliqua Lupin. Mais tant que les élèves sont ici sous notre sécurité, il n'y a pas de problèmes. Ils vont finir par quitter les lieux, s'ils ne sont pas déjà en train de le faire, après le désastre au Ministère.

Pourtant, les Aurors ont aussi été beaucoup touchés, répondit Maugrey.

Certes, mais la différence est que les Aurors sont chez eux, alors que les Mangemorts agissent en terrain inconnu, ils n'ont pas d'endroit pour se reposer, ils sont constamment chassés par les Aurors et par nous…

Bien, ne restons pas là pour discuter, venez dans un endroit plus confortable, proposa le professeur Fitz.

Ils étaient pour l'instant restés dans le tunnel qui menait à la salle commune.

Harry trouvait cette salle commune vraiment magnifique, et encore plus accueillante que celle de Gryffondor.

Des livres ! s'exclama Hermione.

La salle commune et les dortoirs occupaient toute la tour. La pièce était circulaire, et les murs étaient percés par quelques fenêtres étroites et hautes. De nombreux tableaux occupaient les murs, de tailles variées. Au sol, il y avait un tapis rond très épais, représentait l'emblème de la maison Serdaigle. En face du tunnel, il y avait une grande cheminée dans lequel un crépitait un bon feu qui réchauffait la pièce.

Deux escaliers en marbre blanc, situés de part et d'autre de la tour, permettaient de monter à l'étage supérieur, qui était une immense bibliothèque. De hautes étagères épousaient la forme arrondie de la tour et étaient couvertes de centaines de livres. Cette bibliothèque surplombait l'étage sur lequel il se trouvait. Le balcon en pierres était porté par plusieurs colonnes de marbres qui se prolongeaient pour soutenir la balustrade du balcon de l'étage supérieur. Plusieurs gargouilles perchées sur le haut de ces colonnes, sur le long de la balustrade, tenaient chacune une torche pour éclairer la pièce, et un étendard aux armoiries de la maison.

Les étages se superposaient sous forme de balcons jusqu'en haut de la tour. Il était d'ailleurs difficile d'en apercevoir le haut tellement elle était haute.

Les élèves s'étaient assis partout où ils le pouvaient, la plupart du temps dans les fauteuils confortables, et occupaient les étages.

Harry sortit la Carte du Maraudeur pour observer ce qui se passait dans l'école. Un groupe de Mangemorts était en train de patrouiller devant la Porte à Transplaner au deuxième étage.

Harry remarqua qu'une cinquantaine de personnes étaient réunies dans la Grande Salle. Il chercha des noms qu'il connaissait, et repéra celui de Stridus Shiner.

Remus ?

Lupin s'approcha.

Ce sont des Aurors ? demanda Harry en montrant le regroupement dans la Grande Salle.

Hum, oui, des Aurors, je ne les connais pas tous, mais j'en reconnais beaucoup.

Lupin montra la Carte du Maraudeur à Maugrey et Tonks.

Ils ne peuvent pas faire de mal, dit Tonks. De toute façon, c'est certain que le Magenmagot nommera quelqu'un d'autre que lui, après ce qu'il a dit…

Ils devraient nommer Arthur ? demanda Lupin.

Non, il n'a aucune chance, répondit Tonks d'un ton catégorique, ils le trouvent trop proche de l'Ordre et trop proche des Moldus.

Je comprendrai si c'était des Mangemorts, dit Lupin.

Fudge a laissé des traces, le Magenmagot comprend beaucoup de personnes qui regrettent son départ, on ne peut que rarement leur parler car ils ne parlent qu'aux gens qu'ils connaissent, mais on a une idée claire de ce qu'ils pensent…

Qui va être nommé ? demanda Maugrey.

Aucune idée, Kingsley aurait été nommé à l'unanimité, ensuite, c'était plutôt Shiner, mais maintenant, je ne sais pas…

Le Gallion d'Harry se mit à chauffer et il le sortit de sa poche. Il en avait maintenant plusieurs et les confondait. Il était inscrit « dans mon jardin » et ce ne pouvait être qu'Abelforth.

Vous venez ? demanda Harry à Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

On va te faire perdre du temps, vas-y seul, si jamais il a besoin de nous, tu nous avertis avec Fumseck ou Dobby.

Hermione avait proposé cette solution qui ne semblait pas plaire à Ginny mais Harry venait d'acquiescer et la décision était sans appel.

Il transplana avec Fumseck et Dobby les suivit.

Abelforth était debout dans son jardin et regardait les étoiles. Il était vêtu de la même façon que lorsqu'il était apparu dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie et portait les lunettes en demi-lune de son frère.

Harry, tu ne viens pas avec tes amis ?

Il y a besoin d'eux ?

Non, tu pourras leur raconter ensuite, il est préférable que nous soyons seuls, je me ferai comprendre plus rapidement.

D'accord.

Tu as entendu tout aussi bien que moi Sibylle Trelawney. Et il faut dire que pour une fois, il était bon de l'écouter. Commençons par le commencement, et pourquoi tu n'es pas mort lorsque le maléfice t'a touché. Tu te souviens peut-être de ce que je t'ai dit lorsque nous en avions parlé ? La prophétie te confère une protection puisque si quelqu'un d'autre que Voldemort tente de te tuer, la prophétie serait rendue impossible. Aujourd'hui, nous en avons eu la confirmation.

C'est ce que disait la première prophétie ? demanda Harry.

Oui, répondit Abelforth. Tu ne l'as pas entendue ?

Pas vraiment, j'étais en train de me demander si j'étais mort ou vivant à ce moment-là.

Oui, je comprends. Le plus étonnant est que Dolohov est mort. Dans notre sens, ça nous arrange, car les Mangemorts ne peuvent pas te tuer, mais il y a aussi un inconvénient. Voldemort a la même protection que toi : personne d'autre que toi ne peut le tuer. Cela fait que si un Auror tente de le tuer, il mourra lui-même. Je pense que les Aurors auront compris la prophétie et qu'ils feront attention, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je compte sur toi pour insister.

D'accord, répondit Harry.

Nous pouvons passer à la deuxième prophétie. Comme je l'avais dit, la prophétie attend trop, et elle va finir par être modifiée par une autre, ce soir à minuit. Il est évident que tu ne détruiras pas Voldemort ce soir, mais lui peut te détruire ce soir. Maintenant que tout s'est calmé, je pense qu'il est sage de ne pas forcer la confrontation. Attendons la prophétie.

On ne va pas la connaître si on reste ici, dit Harry.

C'est vrai, répondit Abelforth, mais nous irons au Ministère à minuit.

Où est Trelawney ? demanda Harry.

Personne ne l'a secourue ? demanda Abelforth.

Je ne l'ai pas vue, dit Harry.

Mince, il vaudrait mieux savoir ce qu'il en est, il serait préférable que Voldemort ne la capture pas.

Rogue pourrait toujours nous dire ce que dit la prophétie.

En effet, mais il vaut mieux protéger Sibylle Trelawney et l'entendre de nos propres oreilles. Voldemort pourrait très bien la garder pour lui et en donner une version déformée aux Mangemorts ou à Severus et Joe. Ca m'étonnerait fortement qu'il veuille la cacher à tous les deux, mais cela dépendra de son contenu. Je préfère que nous agissions par nous-même. Préviens tes amis, nous allons au Ministère…

Fumseck, tu peux leur envoyer un signal pour qu'ils viennent, on les attend devant la salle commune de Serdaigle.

Fumseck couina et acquiesça. Quelques fractions de secondes plus tard, une plume de Phénix faisait son apparition au-dessus de Ron, Hermione et Ginny dans la salle commune de Serdaigle.

Revenez rapidement ici et ne perdez pas de temps à combattre des éventuels Mangemorts, les Aurors sauront très bien s'en occuper.

Harry transplana et quelques instants plus tard, Ron et Hermione sortaient de la salle commune.

On va chez Abelforth, dit Harry.

Ils se mirent en marche rapidement.

Est-ce que vous avez vu Trelawney sortir des décombres ? demanda Harry.

Non, répondit Hermione. Pourquoi ?

Abelforth craint que Voldemort tente de la capturer pour n'avoir la prophétie que pour lui. Il faut la mettre en sécurité.

Ils coururent dans les couloirs sans ne rencontrer personne dans l'aile Ouest. Harry ne regardait pas la Carte du Maraudeur, il ne voulait pas perdre de temps et prenait le plus court chemin, qu'il soit encombré ou vide.

Ils passèrent devant trois Détraqueurs dans un couloir qui menait au hall du deuxième étage. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se retourner qu'ils étaient déjà passés. Ils dévalèrent les escaliers, pour descendre vers le couloir de la Salle du Phénix.

Ils empruntèrent le Portoloin et retrouvèrent Abelforth qui les attendait dans le jardin.

Vous avez fait vite… allons-y !

Ils transplanèrent vers l'endroit où s'était trouvé quelques heures auparavant le Ministère de la Magie.

Il y avait toujours le gigantesque cratère empli de gravats. Plusieurs immeubles étaient en feu à cause d'explosions de conduites de gaz et les pompiers moldus tentaient de combattre les flammes.

La tente où les blessés étaient soignés par les Guérisseurs était toujours là, plantée au milieu des gravats.

Les consignes de Stridus Shiner n'avaient apparemment pas été respectées, les Aurors continuaient de patrouiller, fouillant les décombres à l'aide d'appareils bizarres.

Abelforth s'en approcha, enjambant les blocs de béton et les poutres. Harry reconnut le cadre d'une Porte à Transplaner brisé en deux morceaux.

Le Ministre a demandé une réunion de tous les Aurors.

Le Magenmagot a jugé illégale cette réunion, une procédure d'arrestation a été lancée à l'encontre de Mr Shiner. Il met en danger le secret de la communauté en éloignant les Aurors qui doivent protéger les lieux et écarter les Moldus. Les Oubliators ont trop de travail et si les Moldus continuent d'approcher, notre communauté finira par être révélée. De plus, Stridus Shiner n'est pas Ministre de la Magie !

Et qui voulez-vous mettre à sa place ? demanda un Auror.

C'est au Magenmagot de décider.

Arthur Weasley ferait un bon Ministre.

Il ne fait pas partie des cas étudiés, le Magenmagot planche sur le cas de Cornélius Fudge.

Harry s'arrêta net de marcher.

Fudge, Ministre ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le membre du Magenmagot et l'Auror se retournèrent.

C'est une conversation privée, répondit sèchement le sorcier.

Et il fit signe à l'Auror de s'écarter.

Harry s'apprêta à protester mais Abelforth l'interrompit.

Harry, ne t'en occupe pas, Fudge a certainement changé depuis qu'il a quitté le poste, et je pense que le Ministère a toujours une organisation suffisamment claire et efficace pour que Fudge ne puisse pas agir comme il le veut… Mais pour le moment, nous cherchons Sibylle Trelawney.

Abelforth entra dans la tente, il y avait beaucoup moins de monde, et les Guérisseurs étaient en train de ranger le matériel.

Excusez-moi !

Oui, répondit la Guérisseuse.

Auriez-vous pris en charge Sibylle Trelawney, le professeur de Divination à Poudlard.

Je vais consulter les registres…

La Guérisseuse consulta un parchemin et revint vers eux.

Non, je suis désolée, nous n'avons pas reçu de Sibylle Trelawney. Est-ce que cette femme fait partie des victimes.

Peut-être pas, répondit Abelforth sur un ton évasif. Ne vous inquiétez pas, dans ce cas, bonne soirée.

Il quitta la tente, laissant la Guérisseuse qui n'avait pas tout compris de ses derniers mots.

Abelforth ressortit de la tente et parcourut des yeux l'ensemble du cratère.

Elle doit donc être encore là, la tâche ne sera pas facile.

Ne peut-on pas demander à Rogue si Voldemort ne l'a pas déjà capturée. Ca ne sert à rien de chercher pour rien.

Il ne l'a pas capturée, je lui ai parlé avant que tu viennes chez moi.

Ah, et que compte faire Voldemort ? demanda Harry.

Se reposer quelques temps, il veut retenter de te combattre plus tard. Il ne sait pas que tu sais…

Abelforth regarda autour de lui pour être certain qu'il n'y ait personne.

Il ne sait pas que tu sais qu'il a fait des Horcruxes et que tu ne peux pas le tuer ce soir. Il pense que tu vas revenir pour tenter de le trouver, et veut en profiter pour te tuer avant minuit. Il ne doute pas une seconde qu'il réussira, comme d'habitude.

Il devrait commencer, intervint Ron.

En effet, répondit Abelforth. Etre contraint de combattre en pyjama rose n'est jamais une bonne chose pour une mage noir de l'ampleur de Voldemort…

Comment va-t-on chercher ? demanda Harry.

Bonne question, répondit Abelforth… Ollivander pourrait nous être très utile…

Ollivander ? demanda Harry, surpris.

Oui, mais on ne va pas le déranger pour ça, et surtout, on va le laisser en sécurité chez lui. Donc je pense que je vais…

Excusez-moi, mais en quoi Ollivander aurait pu nous être utile ? demanda Harry.

Pardon… Il aurait pu utiliser un sortilège de reconnaissance de la baguette de Trelawney. Il en connaît toutes les caractéristiques et l'a créée, ce qui fait qu'il peut la repérer à partir d'un sortilège que je ne connais pas. Mais tant pis, je vais combiner plusieurs sortilèges qui révèlent la présence humaine et on finira par la trouver. Pour ne pas perdre de temps, je ne vous l'apprends pas, il ne vous servira pas beaucoup et est compliqué. Si un jour on a plus de temps, alors oui.

Abelforth sortit sa baguette et l'agita, au-dessus du sol, en avançant. Pendant une demi-heure, ils firent le tour du cratère.

Tous les quatre n'avaient rien dit et avaient regardé Abelforth faire. De temps à autres, sa baguette s'était agitée, mais Abelforth avait à chaque fois continué sa route.

Ils allèrent enfin à peu près au centre du cratère et Abelforth utilisa un sortilège qui le fit tourner comme une toupie. Il s'arrêta lentement vers une direction qu'il emprunta.

Il continua de scruter le sol avec sa baguette et à un endroit, elle se mit à vibrer très fortement et Abelforth la lâcha.

La baguette se planta dans le sol entre deux blocs de pierres.

Et bien Sibylle se cache par ici… creusons.

Avec des sortilèges de Lévitation, ils enlevèrent tous les blocs un à un, formant un gros tas à côté du trou.

Ils creusèrent très profondément et à une quinzaine de mètres de profondeur, ils trouvèrent le placard dans lequel elle avait été enfermée, intact.

Ils le remontèrent jusqu'en haut et Abelforth ouvrit la porte.

_Si ce soir à minuit… l'un d'eux n'est pas mort de la main de l'autre…_

Oui, oui, on a compris, dit Abelforth. Venez avec nous.

Où suis-je ? demanda Sibylle Trelawney.

Vous avez malencontreusement transplané sur la planète Mars, répondit Abelforth… mais tout va bien.

Sur la planète Mars ? Laissez-moi récupérer des grenouilles lunaires ! On dit qu'on peut lire l'avenir dans leurs yeux !

_Alors les choses se compliqueront pour tous les deux…_

Trelawney s'était encore une fois mis soudainement à parler d'une voix rauque, comme si elle s'étouffait. Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa phrase, elle les regarda tous les cinq comme si elle ne les avait jamais vu.

Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle.

Sur Mars ! répondit Abelforth.

Mars ! Oh, mon garçon !

Elle se tourna vers Harry.

Comment se fait-il qui vous émettiez tant de mauvaises ondes ! Je suis certaine que vous allez mourir prochainement !

Elle sortit des cartes de sa poche…

_Car rien ne pourra empêcher…_

_Que l'un d'eux meure de la main de l'autre…_

Trelawney les regarda à nouveau tous les cinq et regarda ses cartes.

Elle se tourna vers Harry.

Jeune homme, je vois votre mort, ce soir, à minuit !

Hermione lui confisqua les cartes et Trelawney la regarda avec de grands yeux surpris.

Je vous reconnais, aucun don pour les prédictions, je l'ai toujours vu, mais ce n'est pas de votre faute, ma petite…

_Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre… tant que l'autre survit…_

Bien, rentrons, dit Abelforth…

Il fut interrompu par un grondement qui fit vibrer le sol. Le trou qu'ils avaient creusé pour libérer Trelawney s'était effondré et s'était refermé.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un présage de mort ?

Abelforth se tourna vers le centre du cratère.

Un séisme ? demanda Hermione.

Non, répondit Abelforth.

Le grondement continua et le sol vibrait toujours. Les Moldus qui assistaient à la scène depuis le bord du cratère se mirent à courir dans tous les sens en hurlant.

Ecartons-nous, dit Abelforth.

Le grondement s'intensifia et des pierres furent projetées dans les airs par le centre du trou.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un pyramide dorée tronquée sur sa partie haute apparut à l'endroit où les pierres sortaient.

Elle était percée par un puits circulaire très sombre qui descendait quelque part dans les profondeurs.

Quatre piliers en marbre blanc apparurent aux quatre coins du sol, au sommet de la pyramide. Enfin, un joli toit, recouvert de fines tuiles qui semblaient être en peau de dragon, se posa sur les piliers.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ginny.

Aucune idée, répondit Abelforth.

Mais le grondement continua et par le puits au centre de la pyramide, une lumière blanche intense s'échappa.

Le faisceau s'intensifia et le ciel s'éclaira presque comme s'il faisait jour.

Les Moldus continuaient de criés et prenaient la fuite dans les rues adjacentes.

Le faisceau de lumière blanche se scinda en quatre autres faisceaux qui prirent chacun une couleur distincte. Chacun d'entre eux s'échappait du temple par un côté de la pyramide, en passant entre le toit, le socle en or, et les deux piliers.

L'un d'eux était vert, le deuxième rouge, le troisième jaune, et le dernier bleu.

Le sol continua de vibrer et quelques secondes plus tard, une gigantesque tête de mort s'échappa du puits et suivit le faisceau de lumière verte. De la bouche de la tête de mort, sortait un long serpent qui s'agitait.

La tête de mort se mit à tourner dans les airs majestueusement, lentement, bien au-dessus des immeubles londoniens.

Le sol gronda encore, et un immense dragon s'échappa du puits et suivit le faisceau de lumière rouge.

Il agita lentement les ailes et fit un tour dans les airs. Sur son dos, un squelette était perché, et semblait ricaner.

Dans un autre grondement, un immense cerf sortit du puits, suivant le faisceau de lumière jaune. Il se mit à galoper en faisant de grands bonds et fit un tour sur lui-même avant de se stopper.

Le sol gronda une dernière fois et une autre tête de mort en sortit, suivant le faisceau de lumière bleue. Dans sa bouche, la tête de mort tenait une rose dans sa bouche.

Le grondement cessa lentement. Harry contemplait le grand cerf. Celui-ci le regarda et fit un bond sur lui-même.

La pyramide brillait de tous feux au centre du cratère, et personne n'osait s'en approcher.

Le sol ne vibrait plus, et un calme plat avait envahi le lieu. Seul le bruit des sirènes des policiers et des pompiers venait jusqu'à eux.

Un hélicoptère s'approcha et survola les quatre marques et le temple. Il descendit lentement et se rapprocha du temple.

C'est alors qu'il s'enflamma et disparut dans une forte explosion.

Des flammes sortirent par le puits et le sol gronda à nouveau. Elles disparurent et le calme total revint.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

Aucune idée, répondit Abelforth après un moment de réflexion.

Les marques ? demanda Hermione, c'est ?

Voldemort, Regulus, Harry, et Pétunia, dit Abelforth.

Mais la prophétie n'a pas encore été faite ! dit Hermione.

Non, répondit Abelforth, mais je ne pense pas que ceci ait le moindre rapport avec la prophétie. Si vous voulez mon avis, quelque chose de très ancien est au fond de ce puits… et a un rapport avec quelque chose de très important. Je pense que ça peut confirmer une de mes hypothèses. J'ai besoin de réflexion et de lecture. Je ne veux pas dire de bêtises… Ca peut peut-être nous en apprendre sur Pétunia, et je crains que ce soit des mauvaises nouvelles.

On va visiter ce trou ? demanda Harry.

Non, répondit Abelforth. Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à cet hélicoptère !

Peut-être que c'est parce que ce sont des Moldus.

Oui, en partie, mais je crois plutôt que seules quatre personnes peuvent entrer là dedans.

Alors je dois y aller ? demanda Harry.

Non, tu ne dois pas y aller. Attendons de savoir ce qu'il en est. Ne nous précipitons pas.

C'est quoi qu'il y a au fond du trou ? demanda Harry.

Aucune idée, répondit Abelforth. Il n'y a peut-être rien, on ne peut faire que des suppositions. C'est peut-être un endroit important du Ministère qui doit être sauvegardé, je ne sais pas.

Mais, quel est le rapport avec moi, est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis un mage noir, comme eux ?

Non, ça ne veut pas dire ça, répondit Abelforth. Je le répète, on ne peut avoir que des idées, et je ne sais pas pourquoi ce phénomène s'est produit, il nous faudra faire des recherches à ce sujet.

Pourquoi ça ne concerne pas la prophétie ? demanda Harry. C'est pourtant ce que vous disiez, que la prophétie pourrait nous lier tous les quatre !

Oui, peut-être, mais la prophétie doit être énoncée à minuit, et rien ne peut anticiper le contenu d'une prophétie.

Sibylle Trelawney ne bougeait plus, elle contemplait les quatre marques sans même cligner des yeux.

De nombreuses silhouettes apparurent près de la tente. Les Aurors étaient tous venus, menés par un homme qui devait être Stridus Shiner. Il était facilement reconnaissable à sa silhouette massive.

Harry ressentit soudain une vive douleur à sa cicatrice, et un rire terrifiant se fit entendre quelque part au fond de son esprit.

Voldemort était très content. Harry essaya de savoir pourquoi mais il se rendit compte qu'il était allé un peu trop loin et il se sentit expulsé de l'esprit de Voldemort.

Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Abelforth.

Voldemort est heureux, répondit Harry, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Il est heureux ? Bizarre, je ne pense pas cependant que ce soit en lien avec ce qui vient de se passer.

Les Aurors tentèrent de s'approcher des quatre marques et de la pyramide.

On ne peut pas ! hurla l'un d'eux.

Il fait trop chaud !

C'est horrible !

Il leur était impossible d'approcher la pyramide sans subir de terribles souffrances, et Shiner dut se résoudre à ramener ses troupes.

D'autres silhouettes apparurent près de la tente. Ils étaient vêtus de robes de couleur prune.

Ah, je pense que le Magenmagot a délibéré, annonça Abelforth.

Un homme était au devant du Magenmagot. Il portait un chapeau-melon vert ainsi qu'un imperméable.

Fudge ! cracha Harry.

Abelforth insista pour qu'ils s'approchent, et ils entendirent les discussions.

Messieurs les Aurors, nous vous annonçons officiellement que Monsieur Cornélius Oswald Fudge a été nommé Ministre de la Magie. Voici l'acte de nomination signé par le Magenmagot.

Stridus Shiner prit une couleur rouge et s'apprêta à exploser de colère.

Monsieur Shiner, les poursuites sont abandonnées à partir du moment où vous coopérez et que vous respectez le Code du Secret International. Monsieur Fudge, nous vous souhaitons bonne chance dans votre nouvelle fonction.

Le Magenmagot quitta le lieu, sans faire attention à ce qui se passait au centre du cratère.

Bien, répondit Fudge, sur un ton affairé. Poudlard est en danger et il n'y a plus personne pour protéger, je veux une vingtaine d'entre vous là-bas en permanence. L'école doit être rendue aux professeurs et aux élèves. Relancez la construction de la muraille et la mise en place de toutes les sécurités. L'école doit être sécurisée avant minuit. Je viendrai inspecter. Les autres, vingt d'entre vous resteront ici pour protéger les lieux, nous allons reconstruire le Ministère.

Il y eut des murmures de désapprobation que Fudge ignora royalement.

Occupez-vous de faire évacuer le quartier sur cinq cent mètres à la ronde, je ne veux plus aucun Moldu dans les parages. Les spécialistes du camouflage sont déjà en train de placer des enchantements Repousse-Moldus. Les Oubliators font oublier tout souvenir de cette soirée aux Moldus qui y ont assisté, ils vont en avoir pour des heures, ne leur donnons pas plus de travail. Les autres, vous allez rester mobiles et patrouiller dans tous les lieux publics magiques. Les postes du Chemin de Traverse et de Pré-au-Lard sont déserts, ce n'est pas normal. C'est parti ! Organisez-vous, Stridus, je veux vous parler.

Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé entendre un tel discours de la part de Fudge. Lui qui avait toujours dit que tout allait au mieux, était en train de prendre des mesures efficaces contre les Mangemorts et Voldemort.

Il avait cependant gardé la manière autoritaire d'agir de la fin de son précédent mandat.

D'autres silhouettes sombres firent leur apparition dans le cratère, mais Trelawney venait d'émettre un râle, comme si elle s'apprêtait à faire une prophétie.

_Le Sanctuaire des Marques…_


	85. La prophétie finale

**HARRY POTTER **

**ET LA CLEF DE LA PAIX**

**CHAPITRE 85 : LA PROPHETIE FINALE**

Le Sanctuaire des Marques, répéta Abelforth.

Le Sanctuaire des Marques ? demanda Hermione. Ca me dit quelque chose.

Il me semble que ça peut me dire quelque chose à moi aussi, répondit Abelforth, mais je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de quoi.

Ils furent tirés de leur réflexion par les détonations qui se produisaient.

C'était un petit groupe de Mangemorts qui venaient d'apparaître, et les Aurors les avaient immédiatement attaqués.

Arrêtez-les ! s'exclama Fudge.

Nous n'avons pas de prison, répondit un Auror.

Pas grave, on trouvera bien un endroit. Peut-être que le professeur Dillantis acceptera de nous prêter une partie des cachots pour ça, allez-y !

Les Mangemorts étaient sur le point de se faire écraser par les Aurors lorsqu'ils reçurent des renforts.

Voldemort, Rogue et Jigger venaient de transplaner, entourés d'un groupe de Mangemorts.

Voldemort s'approcha de Fudge, avec Rogue et Jigger à ses côtés.

Fudge Ministre ! dit-il.

Fudge fit deux pas en arrière.

N'ayez pas peur ! répondit Voldemort. Je ne suis venu que pour vous féliciter ! J'approuve totalement votre nomination.

Voldemort sourit avec un air amical.

Fudge ne savait pas trop comment réagir et son visage avait pris une couleur rouge.

Il était à la fois flatté et apeuré, mais voulait en même temps tenter de capturer Voldemort.

Voldemort se retourna et esquiva les éclairs de Stupéfixion des Aurors. Il ne semblait plus vouloir plaisanter. Rogue et Jigger lui traçaient le chemin en le protégeant des deux côtés.

Ils s'avancèrent tous les trois vers le Temple des Marques, côte à côte. Mais Rogue et Jigger ne pouvaient plus avancer, ils souffraient trop.

Ils s'arrêtèrent et Voldemort se retourna pour les regarder un instant. Puis il reprit son chemin.

Il s'approcha de la pyramide en or et il monta sur son sommet sans difficultés, car il survolait le sol.

Harry voulait y aller, il ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait là-dedans, mais Abelforth le retint.

Ne soyons pas pressé, Harry, regardons ce qui se passe, plutôt.

Voldemort était sur la partie plate de la pyramide, il se pencha pour regarder dans le puits.

Pendant une longue minute, il contempla le trou, cherchant à y apercevoir quelque chose, mais c'était impossible, il n'y avait qu'une forte lumière blanche qui s'en échappait.

Il retourna vers Rogue et Jigger puis s'éloigna du Temple, apparemment déçu.

Pendant ce temps, les Aurors étaient encore en train de se battre contre les Mangemorts.

Il y avait eu deux victimes chez les Aurors, et plusieurs Mangemorts étaient déjà stupéfixés. Harry s'approcha pour aider à combattre, mais il vit que Voldemort avait fait de même.

Potter, tu ne vas pas te cacher au milieu des Aurors, viens ici ! siffla Voldemort.

Deux éclairs verts foncèrent sur Voldemort, c'étaient des Aurors qui les avaient envoyés.

Non ! s'exclama Harry. Il a une protection, si vous tentez de le tuer, c'est vous qui mourrez !

Il a raison, répondit un Auror.

Comment ça ? demanda Fudge, qui n'aimait pas qu'Harry se mêle des affaires des Aurors.

Monsieur le Ministre, c'est la prophétie qui a dit ça, Dolohov est mort tout à l'heure à cause de ça.

L'Auror commença à expliquer la prophétie à Fudge, pendant que le combat continuait.

Voldemort s'avança et se plaça face à Harry.

Rogue et Jigger étaient toujours placés à ses côtés, et le protégeaient de tout ce qui pourrait lui faire du mal.

Voldemort décocha une flèche vers Harry qui la fit exploser dans les airs.

Le combat était complètement différent des autres. Voldemort ne parlait plus pour rien, il était parfaitement concentré sur son combat, et voulait tuer Harry coûte que coûte.

Harry, lui, avait une pression énorme sur les épaules, il lui fallait tenir encore une demi-heure, jusqu'à minuit, sans commettre la moindre erreur, car cela lui serait fatal.

Encore une fois, il était impossible d'utiliser la légilimancie dans ce combat, tous les deux gardaient leur esprit hermétiquement clos pour ne pas faciliter la tâche de leur adversaire. Ils ne pouvaient utiliser que les rayonnements pour détecter des sortilèges invisibles.

_Tormento verto_ ! pensa Harry, qui voulait essayer le sortilège qu'Abelforth avait un jour tenté sur lui.

Il se souvenait que c'était plutôt un sort de Magie Blanche grâce aux rayonnements qu'il avait reçus, et s'était concentré sur cela pour le réussir.

Plusieurs jets d'un liquide vert épais s'enroulèrent autour de Voldemort qui les écarta difficilement avec sa baguette.

Une fumée violette se mit à sortir de la baguette de Voldemort et s'approcha d'Harry.

Il ressentit de forts rayonnements de Magie Noire et se douta que ce maléfice devait être très dangereux.

La fumée s'intensifia et Harry voyait que Voldemort maintenait très difficilement ce maléfice, et qu'il était incapable de faire autre chose en même temps.

Il pensa qu'il devait utiliser une Magie Blanche aussi forte pour repousser cette attaque, et il pensa à la Vague de Haas.

Harry était prêt à se protéger, il savait que l'effet pourrait être terrible.

Les deux attaques se heurtèrent dans une violente explosion et Voldemort comme Harry firent apparaître un Dôme pour se protéger.

Le sol s'était encore un peu plus détruit et les gros blocs de béton s'étaient réduits en poussière si bien qu'ils se trouvaient sur une sorte de sable.

Voldemort envoya à nouveau une flèche vers Harry qui la repoussa.

_Weaking_ ! pensa Harry.

Voldemort riposta avec le Rayon Rose et les deux se heurtèrent dans une nouvelle explosion.

Harry envoya le Serpent d'Eau et le Serpent de Feu en même temps.

Mais à sa grande surprise, Voldemort envoya un sortilège similaire. C'était une sorte de flamme noire qu'il pouvait contrôler. Il s'agissait du Serpent Noir.

Harry tenta d'annuler le Serpent Noir mais une flèche envoyée par Voldemort le força à abandonner le Serpent d'Eau qui se brisa et tomba au sol pour y former une flaque.

_Infendillis_ ! _Waterwhirloo_ !

Le Tourbillon d'Eau arracha une partie du sable au sol et se transforma en une sorte de mélange qui tourbillonna vers Voldemort.

Celui-ci le transforma en un énorme château de sable.

Un éclair rouge fonça sur Harry, suivi d'un maléfice invisible qu'Harry détecta.

_Projaura_ !

Il renvoya les deux avec le sortilège de la Capsule et Voldemort se baissa pour les éviter, préférant ne pas s'embêter à les renvoyer.

_Insphertornis_ ! _Visios inversis_ ! _Stupéfix_ ! _Siropdgrenadine_ !

Harry avait envoyé cette succession de sortilèges pour se procurer du temps pour utiliser l'enchantement de la Provocation du Ciel.

Voldemort avait fait apparaître un dôme qui avait stoppé les quatre sortilèges en même temps, avant de se disloquer.

Le Serpent d'Eau d'Harry était monté dans le ciel et des nuages noirs s'accumulaient au-dessus d'eux, alors que la pluie s'abattait en trombes sur Voldemort.

_Zigzek'arhnius_ ! pensa Harry.

Il expulsa le maléfice Electrisant vers Voldemort qui s'entoura d'un cocon d'eau.

Les éclairs verts se propagèrent sur le cocon et touchèrent Voldemort encore plus fort.

Mais le sable s'était en même temps envolé et un énorme serpent de sable fusa vers Harry, semblable à un Basilic.

_Serpentaquis_ !

L'eau détruisit le serpent qui retomba au sol.

Pendant ce temps, Voldemort était toujours entouré de son cocon d'eau et la pluie s'abattait sur lui.

_Fontaipent_ ! murmura Harry en Fourchelang.

Un trou fit son apparition dans le sol et des serpents sortirent les uns après les autres et foncèrent sur Voldemort.

_Avada kedavra_ ! dit Voldemort.

Le premier d'entre eux tomba mais les autres s'approchèrent encore plus de lui.

_Pierris tornadis_ ! pensa Harry.

Les pierres s'élevèrent tout autour d'eux mais il en perdit rapidement le contrôle et elles vinrent s'écraser sur les serpents. Mais ceux-ci continuaient de sortir du trou par dizaines.

_Evil invasium_ ! dit Harry.

_Evil apparis_ !

Une immense tête de mort noire sortit de la baguette de Voldemort et avala le maléfice, puis ricana fortement.

Elle poussa un hurlement terrible et Harry se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles.

_Finite enchantatum_ ! pensa-t-il.

La tête de mort arrêta de crier et fonça sur Harry.

_Enmageznem_ ! murmura-t-il.

La vague blanche transperça la tête de mort qui se désagrégea lentement en sifflant fortement.

Il y eut une explosion terrible et Harry et Voldemort tombèrent. Mais ils se relevèrent rapidement et tous les deux étaient prêts à produire un bouclier pour se protéger à la moindre attaque adverse.

_Praïka _! pensa Harry.

De fins éclairs bleus s'approchèrent lentement de Voldemort pour l'emprisonner.

Mais le sortilège semblait interagir avec les nuages au-dessus et la foudre vint s'abattre sur les éclairs bleus.

Harry reçut énormément de puissance d'un coup et la repoussa vers Voldemort.

Une flèche que Voldemort venait d'envoyée venait d'exploser.

Voldemort envoya un maléfice Electrisant pour tenter de contrôler les éclairs mais Harry avait pris le dessus et la foudre s'abattit à nouveau.

Voldemort n'avait pas pu la repousser et avait été foudroyé.

Il s'était étendu au sol et un rocher cubique était apparut à sa place. Le cube se fendit sous les éclairs.

Harry se douta qu'il avait transplané et fit attention.

Il se retourna mais Voldemort était apparu au même endroit qu'il se trouvait quelques secondes avant et avait surpris Harry qui envoya un Bouclier d'Argent par-dessus son épaule.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, une Flèche de Mort se plantait dans son Bouclier d'Argent qui se réduisait en poussière.

_Solaris folem_ ! _Strangulas_ !

_Avada kedavra_ !

L'éclair vert heurta le soleil qui explosa.

_Werwertis_ ! murmura Harry.

Un petit nuage rose s'approcha lentement de Voldemort qui le fit vibrer.

Il se dissipa lentement et dispaurt.

En même temps, Harry avait envoyé une flèche à Voldemort, et en avait reçu une autre. Tous les deux les avaient détruites avant leur arrivée.

_Coperspaghettis_ ! _Desballum_ ! pensa Harry.

Il réussit à secouer Voldemort mais celui-ci envoya plusieurs éclairs verts dans tous les sens et Harry arrêta, pour ne pas prendre de risques supplémentaires.

Il regarda sa montre, il ne restait plus qu'un quart d'heure avant le verdict de la prophétie.

Voldemort ne désespérait pas de gagner le combat avant minuit et resta concentré. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début du combat contrairement à d'habitude.

_Bzulubulu_ ! _Atomis_ !

Deux éclairs verts foncèrent sur Harry qui dut produire deux Boucliers d'Argent très puissant.

_Airwaves_ ! murmura Harry.

Cela devait lui servir à déstabiliser Voldemort.

Et en effet, cela fonctionna parfaitement, un chewing-gum apparut dans la bouche de Voldemort et il le cracha immédiatement en se penchant en avant.

_Stupéfix_ ! _Impedimenta_ ! _Evil invasium_ ! _Rossiweak_ ! _Atomis_ ! _Serpenflamentis_ !

Harry s'était acharné et il en était même essoufflé. Il avait prononcé toutes ces formules les unes après les autres, et même certains en même temps, grâce au fait qu'il avait dédoublé son esprit.

Voldemort avait dû employer les grands moyens pour éviter cette pluie de sortilèges, et il venait tous de repartir dans tous les sens, sauf le Serpent de Feu qu'Harry continuait de contrôler.

Il fonça sur Voldemort dont la robe s'enflamma.

Harry venait de faire apparaître un Dragon de Feu qu'il dirigea sur Voldemort.

Celui-ci était pourtant loin d'être vaincu, et encore plus de nuages apparurent dans le ciel. Une tornade l'entoura pendant qu'Harry continuait de lui envoyer des sortilèges.

Le Dragon et le Serpent avaient été complètement absorbés et la tornade s'intensifia. Voldemort était à l'intérieur et ne craignait plus rien.

_Pierris tornadis_ ! lança Harry.

Les rochers des décombres se mirent à nouveau à tourner dangereusement autour de Voldemort.

Mais en s'approchant de la tornade, les rochers furent envoyés dans tous les sens, et Harry de les repousser avec des sortilèges de Répulsion.

La tornade était de plus en plus forte.

_Finite enchantatum_ ! tenta Harry.

Cela ne fonctionna pas, et la tornade s'approchait de plus en plus de lui si bien qu'il devait faire attention de ne pas s'envoler.

Soudain, elle cessa totalement et un éclair vert fonça sur Harry.

Il se jeta au sol pour l'éviter et l'éclair passa entre ses deux jambes pendant son bond.

Voldemort s'apprêta à envoyer un deuxième éclair qui aurait été fatal à Harry si Fumseck ne s'était pas précipité pour l'arrêter, rompant les rangs de ceux qui regardaient.

Les Mangemorts et les Aurors avaient regardé le combat, côte à côte, ne pensant pas à s'entredéchirer. Le combat qui avait lieu devant leurs yeux était trop important pour qu'ils puissent faire autre chose que de le contempler avec crainte.

Fumseck s'était réduit en un tas de cendres qui remuait devant Harry.

Harry était mal tombé, sur le coin d'une pierre et ressentait maintenant une forte douleur au coude.

Voldemort était à nouveau terriblement énervé et il s'était entouré d'un halo de lumière rouge.

Harry s'était relevé et le Phénix lui avait fait rater l'occasion, qui était si difficile à se procurer, de vaincre le Survivant.

Il envoya un autre éclair vert énorme et le Bouclier d'Argent d'Harry fondit avant même que le sortilège ne le touche. Il en fit apparaître un autre juste derrière, et un troisième, pour enfin l'arrêter.

Mais un deuxième éclair arrivait derrière, alors que Voldemort était toujours entouré d'un halo rouge.

_Abris fortem_ ! _Agarminis_ ! _Copperolle_ !

L'éclair vert finit pas s'arrêter et un troisième arrivait derrière.

Voldemort avait un sourire cruel sur son visage, il était certain qu'Harry craquerait rapidement.

Dans un peu moins de dix minutes, il serait minuit, et Voldemort aurait certainement gâché son occasion de vaincre définitivement Harry s'il ne réussissait pas immédiatement ce qu'il voulait faire depuis tant d'années.

Harry s'avança, il fallait qu'il fasse croire à Voldemort qu'il devait le tuer.

_Avada kedavra_ !

Il s'était efforcé de le penser vraiment, pensant bien à vouloir faire du mal au Mal, pour le Bien.

Voldemort ne manqua pas d'être surpris, mais il s'y attendait d'une certaine manière.

Cependant, il arrêta le sortilège avec une facilité déconcertante.

Au moment où il s'apprêta à envoyer un autre sortilège de Mort, plusieurs silhouettes transplanèrent autour d'eux et brisèrent l'ambiance du combat.

Ces sorciers étaient vêtus de capes brunes et avaient sur la tête un masque qui représentait une tête de dragon. Ils étaient une vingtaine et on ne pouvait les distinguer que par leur taille.

Ils se tournèrent un moment vers les Marques dans le ciel, puis s'approchèrent du combat.

Regulus ? demanda Voldemort.

Non, nous sommes les fidèles du Roi Atomiseur de Boudons, les Dragons ! répondit celui qui menait le groupe.

Vous avez fait le mauvais choix de me fuir, vous n'avez plus de Maître, maintenant ! dit Voldemort avec un sourire.

Plus de Maître ? demanda le Dragon. Disons qu'il n'a plus de corps, mais notre Maître est bien là ?

Non, car je l'ai tué ce matin ! s'exclama Voldemort.

Tu t'es raté, alors, Voldemort.

Le Dragon s'écarta et le groupe se scinda en deux. Une ombre apparut alors entre les deux groupes et s'avança devant eux.

Non, Voldemort, tu ne m'as pas tué, et tu le sais bien !

L'ombre de Regulus Black parlait avec une voix à peine audible, et très sifflante.

Mes Dragons m'aideront à retrouver mon corps !

_Jamais_ ! cracha Voldemort. _Avada kedavra_ !

L'éclair vert fusa vers l'ombre qui fit une pirouette et évita le maléfice.

Tu ne peux pas me tuer, Voldemort !

Les Aurors ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir face aux Dragons, ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à déterminer si Regulus Black était du côté du Bien ou du Mal.

Harry était retourné auprès d'Abelforth, Dobby, Ginny et ses amis, et avait récupéré Fumseck qui était maintenant dans sa poche.

Beau combat, Harry ! dit Abelforth.

Sans Fumseck, je n'aurais pas tenu longtemps.

Harry, je ne veux pas t'entendre dire ça ! Sache que le fait d'être lié à un Phénix n'est pas accessible à tous, c'est un pouvoir que tu as, et tu dois l'utiliser, répondit Abelforth. C'est ce que tu as que Voldemort n'a pas, l'amour, le respect, l'amitié !

Harry regarda autour de lui, ses amis de toujours étaient là pour le soutenir et pour l'aider, et il s'en voulut d'avoir trouvé qu'il avait eu de la chance.

L'important est que tu as bien résisté et qu'il ne nous reste que très peu de temps avant minuit, les Dragons viennent prendre le relai pour faire perdre du temps à Voldemort, tant mieux ! Il ne manque plus que Pétunia…

Il y eut plusieurs « pop » et d'autres silhouettes apparurent.

La première d'entre elle, Harry la connaissait bien, c'était la femme chez qui il avait passé toute sa jeunesse, et qui était devenue une sorcière noire très dangereuse et qui avait pour plus grande ambition de le tuer. Il s'agissait de Pétunia Dursley.

Elle avait changé de façon de s'habiller et était vêtue d'une longue cape de soie rose qui aurait pu lui donner l'impression d'être une femme gentille.

Mais sa face avait l'air toujours aussi cruelle, pâle et déformée. Elle portait un chapeau recouvert de fleurs pour masquer son crâne terriblement mutilé par Mrs Bett.

Derrière elle, se tenaient une vingtaine de femmes, qui étaient vêtues de longues robes à fleur, et qui portaient le même chapeau.

Pétunia leva sa baguette, et une tête de mort qui tenait une rose dans la bouche apparut au-dessus d'elle, semblable à la Marque qui était sortie du Temple et qui flottait dans le rayon de lumière bleue.

Et bien la voilà ! dit Abelforth, qui avait bien anticipé. Je crois qu'ils veulent tous savoir pourquoi leur Marque est apparue ici.

Tout le monde est là ! s'exclama Pétunia avant d'éclater de rire. On dirait que vous étiez pressés de me revoir…

Fudge et Shiner étaient juste derrière Harry et il pouvait entendre toute leur discussion.

Stridus, qui doit-on attaquer d'abord ? demanda Fudge. Vous les connaissez mieux que moi.

Personne ! répondit Shiner sur un ton sec.

Il avait gardé son teint rouge car il n'acceptait pas de ne pas avoir été nommé Ministre.

Comment ça personne ? demanda Fudge.

Si on en attaque un, les deux autres vont nous attaquer pour montrer qui est le plus fort. Ils veulent s'impressionner entre eux pour voir qui est le plus fort. Il faut seulement les contenir ici pour ne pas qu'ils s'en aillent. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour les vaincre tous.

Ne peut-on pas les provoquer pour qu'ils se battent entre eux ? demanda Fudge.

Pourquoi pas ! répondit Shiner. Et après on les récupère tous…

Il faut demander de l'aide à Potter, où est-il, d'ailleurs ?

Devant vous, répondit Shiner.

Fudge se tut et Harry fit comme s'il était très intéressé par ce qui se passait devant.

Les Dragons, les Fleurs du Mal et les Mangemorts étaient placés en une sorte de triangle et personne ne savait qui attaquer.

Tenez-les à l'écart pendant que je tue Potter ! s'exclama Voldemort.

Voilà, ils vont se battre entre eux, murmura Fudge. Ils sont idiots.

Voldemort se retourna vers le groupe des Aurors où Harry se trouvait. Il le chercha des yeux et le trouva.

Sans se soucier s'il pouvait toucher d'autres personnes, il envoya vers Harry un puissant maléfice invisible qu'Harry bloqua avec le Bouclier d'Argent.

Pendant ce temps, le combat entre les Mangemorts, les Fleurs du Mal et les Dragons faisait rage. Tous se battaient les uns contre les autres dans une confusion indescriptible.

Mrs Bett prenait d'ailleurs un plaisir énorme à se battre au milieu. Elle venait de reconnaître Pétunia et lui avait foncé dessus.

Tuez-la ! s'exclama Pétunia en la reconnaissant.

Elle ne pouvait pas se tromper, il n'y avait qu'une seule sorcière dans le monde qui avait un piercing sur la langue qui clignotait en prenant toutes les couleurs possibles.

Harry n'avait rien vu d'autre que plusieurs éclairs verts qui avaient foncé sur Mrs Bett, car Voldemort venait lui-même de lui en envoyer un.

Harry l'esquiva sans trop de difficultés.

Il vérifia que Mrs Bett était toujours vivante. C'était le cas, et il ne savait pas comment elle s'en était sortie. Elle venait maintenant de sauter sur les épaules d'un des Dragons et lui avait retourné son masque si bien qu'il ne voyait plus rien.

_Fontaipent_ ! pensa Harry, en Fourchelang.

Il s'était concentré pour faire apparaître le trou juste en dessous de Voldemort et pour l'embrouiller, il avait envoyé en même temps le Rayon Rose.

Voldemort s'était donc retrouvé entouré de serpents et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de transplaner, il avait déjà été mordu par plusieurs d'entre eux.

Quand il réapparut un peu plus loin, il n'était pas paralysé comme il aurait dû l'être, mais très énervé.

_Comment oses-tu utiliser le Fourchelang ! Tu es une honte pour Serpentard !_

_Le Fourchelang n'appartient pas à Serpentard !_ rétorqua Harry.

_Tu vas goûter au vrai pouvoir d'un vrai Fourchelang ! Trioascronem !_

Harry aurait bien voulu connaître le Bouclier de la Méduse pour impressionner Voldemort, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il était nettement inférieur à Voldemort dans ce domaine.

Un éclair vert sombre avait foncé sur lui et au moment où il avait pointé sa baguette pour l'arrêter, l'éclair s'était soudain transformé en une sorte de serpent géant à trois têtes et trois queues, monté sur un corps de dragon.

_Enmageznem_ ! s'exclama Harry.

Ni les Mangemorts, ni les Fleurs du Mal, ni les Dragons, ni les Aurors, ne combattaient. Ils étaient tous à nouveau plongés dans le combat entre Harry et Voldemort.

Tous les deux avaient parlé en Fourchelang et le combat avait l'air encore plus surnaturel.

Harry avait prononcé l'incantation de la Vague de Haas en Fourchelang, et l'effet avait été totalement différent.

La vague partit comme d'habitude de sa baguette mais elle se mit à tourbillonner comme une gigantesque tornade et se mit à scintiller en émettant une lumière puissante vert fluo.

La créature que Voldemort avait fait apparaître poussa un grognement terrible lorsque la vague la toucha et elle cracha par ses trois têtes une flamme verte constituée de milliers de petites étoiles qui grossirent et qui se mirent à tourner autour de Voldemort et Harry en même temps.

Tous les deux semblaient avoir perdu le contrôle de la situation, et Voldemort venait de faire apparaître un Dôme autour de lui pour se protéger.

Les étoiles heurtèrent Harry de plein fouet et il fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière.

Dans une explosion incroyable, les étoiles montèrent dans le ciel et prirent la couleur des vraies étoiles. Alors, que tous ceux qui se trouvaient au Sanctuaire des Marques étaient renversés par l'explosion de lumière verte.

Lorsqu'Harry rouvrit les yeux, il n'avait jamais vu un ciel aussi étoilé.

Il se releva en même temps que les autres et Voldemort. Son Dôme n'avait servi à rien, il était tombé comme tout le monde.

_Neres defectio_ !

Voldemort avait prononcé cette incantation en Fourchelang et tout était devenu très sombre.

Voldemort s'était entouré d'un halo de lumière noire qu'Harry ne pouvait pas regarder sans ressentir une terrible douleur à la tête.

Il dut combattre les yeux fermés, en se fiant aux rayonnements.

Voldemort lui envoya un maléfice très puissant, qu'Harry reconnut comme étant un maléfice de Mort.

_Agarminis_ ! pensa-t-il.

Le Bouclier d'Argent arrêta le sortilège.

Harry eut soudain l'impression d'être entouré de toutes parts de maléfices de Mort qui fonçaient vers lui. Il ne comprenait plus rien et tout était embrouillé dans sa tête.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, plusieurs Voldemort se tenaient tout autour de lui et il transplana de justesse pour éviter une douzaine de maléfices de Mort qui fonçaient vers lui.

L'enchantement de Voldemort cessa et le ciel apparut à nouveau, toujours autant étoilé.

Voldemort envoya trois éclairs violets vers Harry rien qu'en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

_Serpentaquis _!

Avec le Serpent d'Eau, il bloqua les trois éclairs, mais les yeux de Voldemort étaient devenus d'un vert brillant qui émettait des rayonnements terribles.

Harry tourna la tête et se dut se jeter par terre pour esquiver deux sortilèges de mort.

Il avait de plus en plus mal à la tête. Il s'était entouré d'un Dôme et enchaînait les Boucliers d'Argent pour prévenir tout sortilège.

Mais soudain, il ressentit d'énormes rayonnements de colère venant de Voldemort, et ressentit des rayonnements bienfaisants, d'Amour, avec d'autres qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa pour voir ce qui se passait.

Dobby et Ginny se tenaient entre lui et Voldemort. Tous les deux étaient entourés d'un halo de lumière blanche.

_Endoloris _! lança Ginny.

Harry se releva immédiatement, il avait récupéré toutes ses forces en quelques instants.

Voldemort roula par terre pour éviter le maléfice de Ginny.

Mais Dobby claqua des doigts et le maléfice de Ginny fit demi-tour pour toucher Voldemort droit dans le dos.

Rogue et Jigger venaient de sortir du cercle des observateurs et deux éclairs repoussèrent Ginny et Dobby, sans que ceux-ci ne cherchent à se défendre.

Pétunia apparut également et vint faire face à Voldemort.

_Avada kedavra _! lança Voldemort qui s'était relevé.

L'éclair s'enfonça dans le sol juste devant Pétunia, qui avait fait apparaître une sorte de miroir virtuel.

_Avada kedavra_ ! lança Harry à son tour.

_Agarminis_ ! répliqua Voldemort.

Pétunia envoya à son tour un éclair vert et le halo autour de Voldemort s'intensifia.

Le sol se mit à vibrer et le maléfice de Mort de Pétunia se transforma en une fumée verte qui se dissipa rapidement.

Les blocs de pierre s'animèrent tous et foncèrent sur Pétunia et Harry.

Pétunia les transforma en pétales de rose qui tombèrent lentement au sol.

Mais Harry ne savait pas faire ça et Dobby qui s'était relevé vint à son aide. Les rochers se désagrégèrent et se transformèrent en une pluie de sable.

_AVADA KEDAVRA_ ! lança Voldemort.

Son maléfice était lui aussi entouré d'un halo rouge et sans Dobby, Harry n'aurait rien pu faire.

Un rayon blanc fonça vers le maléfice et le halo rouge disparut en émettant une chaleur insoutenable.

A ce moment-là, l'ombre de Regulus fonça vers Voldemort qui fit apparaître autour de lui un cocon de lumière bleue.

Pétunia envoya un éclair vert qui traversa l'ombre de Regulus sans l'affecter.

L'éclair explosa violemment une fois l'ombre traversée, et Regulus fut envoyé très haut dans les airs, alors que le cocon de Voldemort explosait à son tour.

Pendant ce temps, Harry venait tout juste d'arrêter l'énorme éclair vert qui avait continué son chemin malgré l'aide de Dobby.

Pétunia venait d'envoyer un éclair vert vers Ginny qui l'avait arrêté alors que les Aurors se battaient contre les Mangemorts et les Dragons.

Rogue et Jigger combattaient contre le Dragon qui avait mené leur groupe.

Jigger venait de faire apparaître une tornade d'éclairs qui était en train d'endormir lentement le Dragon.

La baguette de Rogue émettait des étoiles rouges qui étaient en train de paralyser son corps.

_Avada kedavra_ ! répéta Harry, visant Voldemort.

Il décocha une Flèche de Mort vers Pétunia qui la fit exploser.

Il se mit soudain à pleuvoir des trombes d'eau ; des nuages noirs étaient apparus.

Mrs Bett volait sur un balai et se battait pour éviter l'ombre de Regulus qui tentait de la traverser.

_Ahaha_ !

Voldemort leva la tête, et après avoir esquiva le maléfice de Mort d'Harry, envoya une Flèche de Mort vers Mrs Bett.

Celle-ci traversa Regulus à la place et une fumée noire s'en dégagea.

Le Dragon dont s'occupait Jigger et Rogue venait de riposter et des bulles dorées foncèrent sur Rogue qui tomba sur le dos.

Voldemort venait de voir cela et s'était approché. Il envoya un sortilège de Mort vers le Dragon mais celui-ci le renvoya en faisant apparaître un miroir.

Il faillit toucher Joe Jigger qui avait transplané dans un tourbillon de sa cape.

L'éclair fonça ensuite sur Harry mais Dobby le fit disparaître.

Voldemort décocha une autre Flèche de Mort, mais sur Dobby cette fois-ci.

DOBBY ! hurla Harry.

Mrs Bett s'écrasa au milieu de la scène de combat, dans le tas de pétales de rose.

_Endoloris_ ! dit Pétunia.

Mrs Bett explosa de rire, comme à chaque fois qu'on la torturait.

Mais Harry n'avait pas envie de rigoler, Dobby avait reçu la flèche dans l'épaule.

Harry se pencha sur lui immédiatement.

Il avait d'abord lancé un regard terrible à Voldemort.

Il s'était à nouveau entouré d'un halo de lumière blanche, mélangé à un autre rouge.

Voldemort, en le regardant dans les yeux, avait rapidement perdu son sourire triomphant et était tombé comme mort, même s'il ne l'était pas.

Harry sentit du mouvement dans sa poche.

Fumseck remuait et sortit, il n'était qu'un petit oiseau sans plumes, presque ridicule.

Il se percha sur le torse de Dobby qui regardait Harry droit dans les yeux.

Dobby ! dit Harry, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Ginny, Harry et Fumseck pleuraient en voyant Dobby dans cet état et lentement, la flèche disparut et Dobby se releva.

Harry n'entendait plus que le chant du Phénix.

Toutes les détonations qui résonnaient tout autour de lui, tous les sifflements des éclairs qui passaient au-dessus de leur tête en les évitant, tous les cris, toutes les incantations qui se mêlaient, tous les rires de Mrs Bett, rien ne parvenait plus à ses oreilles.

Dobby était maintenant guéri et avait rouvert les yeux.

Voldemort était toujours étendu par terre, sur le ventre.

Mrs Bett passa en courant et lui marcha dessus en prenant bien soin de le piétiner.

Mais Harry savait que le combat n'était pas encore terminé. A sa montre, il manquait encore une minute avant minuit.

Il chercha Trelawney des yeux. Elle était avec Abelforth, qui était la seule personne à ne pas combattre.

Ron, Hermione et les Weasley qui étaient revenus de Poudlard pour apporter leur aide étaient maintenant en train de repousser les attaques de Pétunia.

Fudge et Shiner combattaient de manière acharnée avec les Fleurs du Mal qui envoyaient des sortilèges impressionnants.

Les Aurors étaient répartis et aidaient tout le monde, mais s'occupaient surtout des Mangemorts.

Pour l'instant, il y avait eu très peu de victimes, en comparaison du nombre de personnes qui combattaient dans un fouillis indescriptible.

L'ombre de Regulus Black planait au-dessus de ses Dragons et Regulus semblait leur communiquer ses ordres.

Rogue et Jigger étaient en train d'aider Voldemort à se relever, et Rogue envoya un éclair de stupéfixion à Harry qui l'évita sans problèmes.

Harry alla immédiatement aider ceux qui combattaient Pétunia, et qui rencontraient beaucoup de difficultés.

Harry, tu te joins à eux ! _Avada kedavra_ !

Harry contra le maléfice et répliqua immédiatement.

_Weaking _!

Pétunia agita sa baguette et le rayon bleu se dissipa.

Doong… Doong… Doong… Doong… Doong… Doong… Doong… Doong… Doong… Doong… Doong… Doong…

Lorsque les cloches avaient sonné leur premier coup, Voldemort s'était enfin relevé et avait regardé Harry, le regard terrifié.

Tout le monde savait qu'une prophétie serait faite ce soir à minuit et tous s'étaient tournés vers Abelforth qui lâcha Trelawney.

Celle-ci n'avait cessé de se secouer et de se débattre, mais elle s'était maintenant figée, agitée de tremblements.

Ses yeux s'étaient mis à rouler dans leur orbite et elle ouvrit la bouche, pour parler de la voix rauque qu'elle utilisait habituellement pour énoncer les prophéties.

Tout le monde s'était placé en cercle, autour d'elle, pour écouter.

_Le temps est écoulé… Minuit a sonné…_

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a depuis longtemps désigné…_

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de le vaincre…_

_Les deux se sont affrontés et ont tout tenté pour survivre…_

_Ils ont refusé la prophétie en survivant tous les deux…_

_Mais rien ne changera…_

_Qu'aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…_

_S'ils ne sont pas capables d'accomplir leur destinée…_

_Alors ils en perdront la main…_

_Le Roi Atomiseur de Boudons et la Fleur du Mal sont plus téméraires…_

_Ils pourront accomplir la destinée en tuant l'un d'eux…_

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Survivant pourront toujours s'affronter…_

_Mais alors les deux autres ne laisseront jamais la paix au vainqueur…_

_Sauf s'il retrouve la Clef de la Paix et la remet en sécurité…_

_Et les détruit à jamais…_

_Le Temple du Sanctuaire des Marques l'y attend pour la déposer…_

_Seuls les quatre précédemment nommés peuvent y pénétrer…_

_Si le Roi Atomiseur de Boudons tue l'un des deux… alors il règnera à jamais…_

_Et la Fleur du Mal disparaîtra…_

_Si la Fleur du Mal tue l'un des deux… alors elle règnera à jamais…_

_Et le Roi Atomiseur de Boudons disparaîtra…_

_Dans ces deux cas… celui qui aura survécu…_

_Ne sera plus jamais ce qu'il était… et sera soumis au nouveau Maître…_

_Car il n'aura pas été maître de sa destinée…_

_La destinée était établie… aucun d'eux ne devait vivre tant que l'autre survivait…_

_Mais la destinée n'a pas changé… aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…_

_Si l'un d'eux réussit de sa propre main… il souffrira alors du temps passé…_

_Mais comptons sur le Roi Atomiseur de Boudons et la Fleur du Mal… _

_Pour accélérer la destinée…_

_L'un d'eux ne mourra peut-être pas de la main de l'autre…_

_Mais aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…_


End file.
